Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit mienne
by rob-addict
Summary: Et si Edward laissait passer l'amour de sa vie sans s'en apercevoir? Es-ce qu'il saura conquérir le coeur de Bella alors que celle-ci ne veux pas entendre parler de lui? All Human
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, je vous rappel que les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la brillantissime Stephenie Meyer.

Et ensuite, que c'est ma première fiction, donc soyez indulgent pour ma pauvre petite personne.

Avant d'attaquer, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis à la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'aimerai prendre en

Compte votre opinion dans mes prochains chapitres.

Je sais que quand on lit une fic on n'a pas vraiment envie ou le temps de laisser un review, mais ça m'aiderai et me motiverai pour écrire plus

Vite et me donner une idée de ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerai ma fic, bonne lecture.

P.S. : Sorry, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux mais quand on écrit vite, on fait pas attention.

**Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit mienne**

**CHAPITRE 1 **

POV BELLA

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 25ans et j'habite New York depuis plus de 7ans. Avant d'arriver à New York, j'habitais dans un trou pommé qui s'appel Forks, c'est tellement petit que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il figure sur une carte. Soit, j'y ai habité jusqu'à l'âge de 18ans avec mon père, Charlie. Il est accessoirement le chef de police de ce trou, je dis bien accessoirement parce que avec une population de 209 habitants constitué pour la plupart de personnes du 3ième âge, y avait pas grand-chose à surveillé.

La chose la plus palpitante qu'y s'y soit passé depuis que j'y vis, c'est le soir où Mike Newton a décidé de s'offrir du bon temps et à découché. je peu vous dire que toute les patrouille étaient de sortie, pitoyable, non ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup connu ma mère, elle est partie quand j'avais 8ans avec un autre homme. Charlie ne l'a jamais dit mais je le sais. J'ai souvent entendu ma mère discuté au téléphone avec son amant.

Je me sens responsable de son départ, je me suis dit que si j'avais tout raconté à Charlie, il aura peut être pu arranger les choses. Mais bon, de toute façon, elle n'a jamais eu l'instinct maternelle, en tout cas pas avec moi mais avec ma petite sœur,si.

Mon Dieu, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mon Alice, ma petite sœur chérie qui a 4 ans de moins que moi, elle est mon rayon de soleil, toujours si pétillante et joyeuse, elle arrive à me rendre le sourire même dans mes moments les plus noirs. Petite, je la jalousai beaucoup parce que René l'aimait, elle, et pas moi. Elle disait toujours que je ressemblais à mon père et que j'avais le même caractère introverti et bougon, elle avait besoin de légèreté et insouciance comme Alice.

Quand René est parti, Alice a beaucoup souffert et j'ai été là pour la réconforter et la soutenir, je suis devenu en quelque sorte sa 2ième mère. Et je dois dire qu'elle me le rend bien, c'est un amour, même si quelque fois elle exagère et que j'ai besoin de la recadré, je ne peu pas rester longtemps en colère contre elle.

On ne peut pas vivre longtemps l'une sans l'autre, surtout Alice.

Derrière ses air joyeux, elle a une profonde peur d'être abandonné de nouveau par sa 2ième mère, MOI, c'est pour cela que dès qu'elle a pu, elle est venu me rejoindre à New York.

Vous allez me dire pourquoi New York ? C'est parce qu'il s'y trouve l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de médecine « COLUMBIA »c'est l'une des meilleures universités de l'Yvi League. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoirs entrer dans ces rangs et je peu vous dire que j'ai bossé dur pour y arriver.

J'ai toujours voulu devenir médecin, je trouve que c'est le plus beau métier du monde, quoi de mieux que de sauvé des vies et de faire quelque chose d'utile sur cette terre. Je ne dénigre pas les autres métiers mais pour moi, c'est le plus beau.

Donc après avoir obtenu mon diplôme,j'ai plié bagage et suis allé à New York avec pas grand-chose en poche, j'avais effectué des petits boulots à Forks mais ça payais pas des masses et malgré que Charlie voulait me donner de l'argent et que j'en avais cruellement besoin, j'ai refusé. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or et lui non plus n'était pas bien payé, en plus il avait toujours Alice à sa charge et je ne pouvais me résoudre à leur enlever le pain de la bouche.

J'exagère peut être un peu mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais, j'ai di à mon père que j'avais assez d'argent, heureusement que j'étais une excellente élève et que j'ai pu bénéficier d'une bourse parce que sinon jamais je n'aurai pu aller dans cette université. Même si je n'avais pas eu assez d'argent j'aurais travaillé pour pouvoir y entrer même si je devais perdre 1an, quand je voulais quelque chose, je me donnais les moyens de l'avoir.

Je suis très têtu comme fille.

La seule chose qui m'avait brisé le cœur en partant, c'était Alice.

Elle voyait ce départ comme un abandon de ma part. Elle était anéantie. Mais que devais je faire ?rester à Forks et pourrir là ?Il n'y a même pas d'université convenable aux alentours et en plus j'aurai dû abandonner mon rêve, ce pourquoi j'avais tant travaillé et tout ce que j'avais sacrifié.

Je ne m'étais permise aucune distraction pas de sorti avec les copines, pas de petits copains, pas de bal de promo. Pourtant des prétendants j'en avais eu. Y avait eu, Mike, Ty, Alex, Paul, Demetri, Kyle, Lucas, et j'en passe. Ce que je peu vous dire, c'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être repoussant.

Je dois dire que moi non plus je ne suis pas laide. Attention je ne me jette pas des fleurs, loin de là, de toute façon je n'aime pas les compliments, mais je dois avouer que j'aime l'image que me renvoi le miroir. J'ai les yeux brun avec une touche d'ambre miel qui leur donne un aspect unique, apparemment tout le monde remarque mes yeux et au soleil ils deviennent miel, les mecs en sont dingues. Ensuite j'ai les cheveux mi long brun avec des reflets acajou au soleil, des lèvres bien proportionné ni trop grosses, ni trop fines, juste parfaite et d'une couleurs cerises, la peau pâle mais pas comme ceux qui ont mauvaise mines, plus comme si elle resplendissait, enfin bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'ai des formes là où il faut et je ne m'en cache pas, j'ai des seins moyens et de belles fesses fermes et arrondi que je mettais bien en valeur par des jeans moulants. Et pour finir, j'ai une petite fossette sur le menton qui s'accentue quand je souri, ce qu'apparemment les garçons trouve adorable.

Je dois dire qu'au niveau vestimentaire, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, j'aime la mode et changer de style, tantôt classique, tantôt aguicheuse ou encore sportive. J'avais du style quoi, c'est pour ça que j'avais du succès au lycée je pouvais attirer le regard sans être habillé comme une pouf à l'inverse de Jessica et sa clic.

Elle, c'était talons haut, mini jupe au ras des fesses, top moulant montrant son soutien gorge et 3cm de maquillage. Je vous jure c'était horrible, le mec qui l'embrasse il a plus besoin d'aller manger, il est rassasié avec la couche de fond de teint qu'il a ingurgité. En tout cas, quand elle a vu que j'avais du succès et que je lui faisais de l'ombre, elle a essayé de me faire entrer dans son club de blondes siliconées.

Nan je vous jure qu'elles sont toutes blondes et bel et bien siliconées, leurs parents étaient riches.

Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas blonde, voulant me désister sans esclandre, elle n'a pas compris et m'a di que c'était un honneur de faire partie de son groupe et que plus d'une fille en rêvait. J'ai alors perdu patience parce qu'elle m'exaspérait et lui ai di que je ne voulais tout simplement pas être vu avec son groupe et que j'aimais mieux être seul que mal accompagné, depuis je peu vous dire qu'elle me voue une haine sans limites. Je dois dire que je ne me laissais pas faire et que je n'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche.

La seul que je supportais dans tout ce lycée c'était ma petite Angela, si douce et si gentil, pourtant jusqu'à mes 15ans je ne lui avais pas porté attention. Je préférais être seul. Mais un jour, je l'ai vu tombé au sol, à la cafétéria après que Jessica ai laissé intentionnellement trainé son pied, la garce. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Angela, mais je pensais que je ne pouvais rien y faire jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'elle était en faite le souffre douleur de Jessica.

Pas de bol pour Jessica, j'étais là et j'avais tout vu, ni une, ni deux je me lève en emportant mon plateau, passe à côté de Jessica et renverse mon assiette de spaghetti sur sa jupe et dans son décolleté, après quoi je me suis dirigé vers Angela toujours au sol les larmes aux yeux et l'aidait à se relever. Elle me lança un regard empli de tristesse qui me brisa le cœur, ensuite nous passions à côté d'une Jessica rouge de colère ou de honte je ne serai dire, et sortîmes pour aller nettoyer tout ça.

Depuis, on se quittait plus et je la protégeais des pestes. D'ailleurs Angela et moi avions les mêmes but, les études, elle aussi voulait quitter Forks et étudié la médecine tout comme moi et nous nous serrions les coudes et nous entraidions pour réussir.

Les premières semaines à New York, furent formidable mais aussi déchirantes parce qu'Alice m'appelait tous les jours en me disant combien je lui manquais et on finissait toujours en pleurs. Jusqu'au jour où je lui promis que dès qu'elle aurai 18ans, elle viendrai à New York et qu'on se louerai un appart toute les 2, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle commençait déjà à imaginé notre appartement.

Alice ne changera jamais.

Depuis, nos conversations étaient moins triste et elle était de plus en plus impatiente .J'avais eu un peu peur sur le moment, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que Charlie en penserai, peut être qu'il m'en voudrai de lui enlever Alice. Déjà qu'il était triste que je parte, même s'il ne le montrait pas, je le savais, il n'arrivait juste pas à l'exprimer. Quand j'en ai parlé avec lui et que je m'étais excusé auprès de lui disant que je m'en voulais, que j'aurai dû lui en parler avant, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et que c'était une bonne chose. Que depuis que j'étais parti Alice avait perdu sa joie de vivre et errait comme une âme en peine à la maison. et qu'il ne le supportait pas. Je l'ai alors remercié et lui ai promis qu'on lui rendrai visite quand on le pourra et que lui aussi viendrai nous voir.

4ans après, j'avais 22ans et j'en étais à ma 4ième année de médecine. C'était très dur mais c'était ma passion et ça me plaisait. En plus des cours, je travaillais comme serveuse le soir dans un restaurant branché de 19h à minuit et en discothèques le weekend. Je devais subvenir à mes besoins et mettre de l'argent de côtés pour pouvoir payer l'appartement pour Alice et moi. Pour l'instant, je vivais toujours à l'université pour ne pas trop gaspiller d'argent. Je dois dire que j'avais un mal fou à associer travail et études, mais je m'accrochais comme je pouvais.

J'étudiais pendant mes pauses au boulot et quand y avait pas beaucoup de monde le patron me laissait étudier dans la réserve, je dois dire que j'avais des patrons géniaux et j'avais beaucoup de chance, aussi bien au restaurant qu'à la discothèque. Faut dire que Josh, le patron du restaurant, m'avait présenté son cousin, Vince, qui était le patron de la discothèque et qui m'avait toute suite engagé. Quand je leur disais combien je leur étais reconnaissante de ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi et que s'ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit je serai là, ils me le disaient que le plus cadeau que je pouvais leur faire étaient de réussir et de devenir mé étaient devenu plus mes amis que mes patrons et ils pourraient toujours compter sur moi, d'autant qu'ils comprennent mes motivations et vivent leurs rêves à travers moi.

Je vous explique, Josh à 25 ans et il voulait devenir pompier mais après une blessure, il a dû changer ces plans et est devenu patron d'un resto. Et Vince, qui a 27ans, a toujours voulu devenir pilote d'avion et à cause d'un insignifiant problème de vu, son rêve est tombé à l'eau. Après une mauvaise passe, il à racheté un local en ruine qu'il a retapé et en a fait la discothèque la plus branché de New York. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils m'aident à réaliser mon rêve.

Et en plus, je dois dire qu'ils sont vraiment canons !

Josh est grand avec des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu azur incroyable et une carrure athlétique. Vince à les yeux brun, un teint basané, des cheveux châtains clairs coiffé en pics et est assez musclé, d'ailleurs il en fait craqué plus d'une à la boite. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de relation avec eux même si eux étaient intéressés. J'avais trop peur de perdre l'amitié qui nous liait. Ce qui n'empêche pas que nous étions très câlins entre nous, ça nous arrivais de nous embrasser sans que ça ne porte à conséquence.

Je sais c'est un peu bizarre, on va dire que c'est une amitié amélioré. Quand je ne vais pas bien et que j'ai besoin de réconfort, je vais vers eux et ils comprennent directe. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras, me caressent les cheveux et le dos et m'embrasse sur le front. Mais dès fois on se laisse aller et ça va plus loin, on s'embrasse soit avec tendresse, soit avec fougue mais comme je vous l'ai dit on sait quel place à chacun dans la vie de l'autre et on s'y tient.

Quand Alice est arrivée à New York, elle est restée avec Angela et moi à la résidence, le temps qu'on trouve un appart. Elle avait refusé que je cherche avant, me disant qu'on devait le choisir ensemble et qu'elle le décorera pour que je n'aie rien à faire. Après avoir cherché pendant 3semaines on est tombé sur une petite merveille. Il était situé à Manhattan, pas loin de l'université ce qui m'arrangeai.

Il était au dernier étages d'un immeuble, il y avait 3chambres spacieuses avec baie vitrée dont une avec terrasse, 2salles de bain, une noire et gris et l'autre blanche et dorée. La chambre avec terrasse était à l'autre bout de l'appartement, avec la salle de bain privé noir et gris, tandis que les deux autres n'étaient séparés que par la salle de bain blanche et dorée. J'avais un coup de cœur pour la chambre avec terrasse et salle de bain privé. Les couleurs de la salle de bain faisait un peu masculin mais j'adorai Quoi qu'en dirai Alice ça sera ma chambre si on arrivait à avoir cette appart. De toute façon, elle avait flashé sur la salle de bain blanche et dorée. Y avait une cuisine américaine noir et rouge, elle était sublime, je me voyais déjà préparer des petits plats. La cuisine était séparée du salon par un bar en brique illuminé par des spots. C'était superbe. Le salon était spacieux et il y avait une cheminée, c'était tout simplement parfait. Je me voyais bien lire un livre au coin du feu.

Je crois que si on n'arrivait pas avoir cet appart, j'en pleurerai. Arriva l'heure décisif du montant du loyer, c'était trop pour Alice et moi ! La propriétaire vu notre désarroi et nous proposa d'avoir une 3ième personne pour payer le loyer, ce n'était pas bête mais qui pourrai emménager avec nous, il nous fallait une fille, ça c'est sûre en qui on est confiance, qui nous ramènerai pas de type louche, qui soit ordonné et avec qui on s'entendra, ça n'allait pas être facile à trouver.

C'est alors que je pensai à Angela, elle en avait marre de vivre à la résidence, elle n'arrivait pas à étudier avec toutes ces dindes qui faisaient la fêtes toutes les nuits et étaient obligé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour rentrer tard la nuit. Ce qui était dangereux sur le campus.

De toute façon, elle avait les moyens de déménager. Elle avait hérité de l'argent de sa grand-mère qui l'adorait. Elle a toujours voulu m'en faire profiter pour que j'arrête de travailler, mais je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un et surtout pas profité de l'argent de mon amie. Quand je lui ai proposé d'habiter avec nous, elle était réticente et ne voulais pas s'imposer, mais quand elle a vu l'appart, elle a tout de suite accepté. Nous avions fais les démarche pour l'appart qui était désormais à nous. On a dû attendre une semaine avant de vraiment y habiter.

Alice avait insisté pour faire la déco et acheter les meubles et on l'avait laissé faire, en tout cas moi je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'énergie pour ça mais j'appréhendais un petit peu connaissant Alice, elle allait en faire des tonnes.

Une semaine après, nous allions découvrir notre chez nous. J'étais toute excité et apeuré à la fois, mais mes peurs ont vite fais place à l'émerveillement, c'était magnifique. Le salon était meublé de fauteuil noir en cuir, un de trois place et 2 d'une place. Il y avait 3 pouf couleur crème, au milieu, il y avait une table basse en verre, les pieds de la table était noir en fer forgé, un écran plasma était accroché au mur et en dessous une chaine hifi dernier modèle et un home cinéma. Plein de petites bougies de couleurs crème étaient disposées un peu partout. J'en étais scotché.

Arrivé à ma chambre, je découvris les couleurs brun et turquoise qui donnait une ambiance assez chaleureuse, Un lit à baldaquin en bambou était disposé contre le mur, il était magnifique. On aurai dit ceux qu'on trouve dans les îles paradisiaques, on s'y croirait. Le voile qui recouvrait mon lit était brun et la couette et les taies d'oreiller ainsi que les draps étaient un mélange de brun et turquoise. Les murs étaient bruns foncé avec des calligraphies chinoises faites avec des pochoirs turquoise. Il y avait aussi une étagère avec tous mes livres et mes cd ainsi qu'un grand bureau et un ordinateur portable.

je fis un pas vers la terrasse, Alice y avait installé plein de pot de fleurs de couleurs roses et blanches, tel que des freesias(mes fleurs préférées),des géraniums, des magnolias, des anémones et des roses et 2petits palmiers ainsi qu'une table en bois verni et 4chaises. Je dois dire que la terrasse était assez grande et il y avait même un petit banc couvert de coussins roses pour se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux tout en regardant le couché de soleil (bon, j'arrête de rêver. Je me voyais déjà prendre le petit déjeuner sur cette sublime terrasse, c'était magique j'adorai.

Alice avait un peu peur de ma réaction, elle savait que je n'aimais pas qu'elle en fasse trop mais je l'étouffai dans une étreinte les larmes aux yeux pour lui montré à quel point ça me plaisait. La chambre d'Alice était fuchsia avec un lit à baldaquin comme celui des princesses et les murs était rose pâle, c'était Alice quoi.

La chambre d'Angela avait les tons taupe et beige ce qui plaisait beaucoup à celle ci, elle aimait les choses simples. Vous vous demandez peut être comment on a fait pour se payer tout ça ? On avait un peu plus d'argent comme Angela vivait avec nous, je dois dire que cette dernière à beaucoup participé au frais derrière mon dos avec Alice, Angela m'avait simplement dit qu'elle aussi habitait ici et elle voulait vivre dans un appartement convenable et pas avec des meubles d'occasions. Elle à pas tord l'appart est tellement beau que ça aurais été un pêché de le souillé avec des vieilleries.

3 ans après, la colocation se passait bien. Angela et moi avions maintenant 25 ans toutes les 2 et avions réussi nos études de médecines. On avait tout de suite trouvé du travail à l'hôpital où on avait fait nos stages, ils étaient tous tellement satisfait de notre travail qu'ils nous ont tout de suite engagés au « Mount Sinaï Médical Center »

C'était l'hôpital le plus réputé de New York, il était dans les 20 meilleurs hôpitaux des j'étais fière d'y travailler. Angela s'étaient spécialisée en pédiatrie, elle adorait les enfants et étaient douées dans ce qu'elle faisait. Moi, j'avais choisi la médecine urgentiste, c'était ce que je voulais faire. C'était des urgences que tout dépendais, on était les premiers à faire un diagnostique et apporter les premiers soins. On pouvais sauver ou tuer.

J'avoue que ce n'était pas tous les jours facile.

Mais avoir la satisfaction d'être la première à voir ce qui ne va pas chez une personne et la soigné et de voir que cette personne s'en sort grâce à vos premiers soins, c'est un sentiment indescriptible. Ca m'arrivait aussi de temps en temps de sortir avec les ambulanciers quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patient et j'aimais ça aussi. Ca me donnais une poussée d'adrénaline, d'arriver sur les lieux et de donner 1maximum de soins à la personne sur place alors qu'on n'a pas tout le matériel et le confort de l'hôpital. On devait faire au mieux avec ce qu'on avait sous la main.

Alice qui avait maintenant 21 ans, travaillais dans un magasin de vêtements, très tendances, qui faisait un tabac. Elle était très douée pour conseiller les gens et la patronne lui avait même confié qu'elle comptait lui vendre sa boutique d'ici 2ans, pour une modique somme, parce qu'elle était fatigué et qu'elle voulait voyager. Je vous dis pas, Alice était aux anges.

En ce qui concerne nos vies sentimentales, Angela est en couple avec un médecin de l'hôpital Ben, ils sont ensemble depuis 7mois et ils s'adorent, ils sont trop adorable ensemble.

Alice sort avec Jasper depuis 1an et demi, il est conseiller conjugal et c'est un amour avec Alice, il a une patience sans faille.

Et moi et bien c'est le néant, rien, nada, enfin si des coups d'un soir sans plus. Je les rencontrai quand j'allai au « Hot Fire », c'était la boite où je travaillai avant. J'y allai pour me défouler après une longue semaine de travail, j'adorais danser et me déhancher sur la piste. Souvent Vince venait me rejoindre et nous enflammions la piste avec des danses sensuelles. Je vous dis pas les regards de haine des filles sur moi, parce que Vince se montrait très entreprenant quand nous dansions à tel point qu'il m'excitait. S'ensuivait ensuite un instant de flirt pour redescendre la pression. Les gars que je rencontre ont l'air bien au premier abord, puis après une nuit (de déception, presque personne n'arrivait à me satisfaire sexuellement, pas que je suis une nympho, mais ils assuraient pas) et l'effet de l'alcool dissipé, je me rend compte que j'ai déconné, ils sont soit débile, soit des pot de colle et ils veulent plus décollé de mon appart ou des enfoirés de première qui sont déjà en couple.

J'ai eu 2véritable relation, l'une c'était avec Jacob, un ambulancier. Ca a duré 6mois, j'étais bien avec lui mais ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Il était prévenant et doux, peut être un peu trop. Il était bien au lit, même si des fois je voulais que ce soit un peu plus brutal et sauvage, lui ne voulait pas prétextant qu'il me respectait trop pour ça.

Puis pour nos 6mois, il m'a sorti le grand jeu resto, etc.…Et il m'a fait sa demande en mariage, non, mais il est dingue ou quoi ???Bizarrement il a bien pris mon refus et m'a dit qu'un jour, je serai prête et il sera là. Mais je ne voulais plus de cette relation, parce que je savais que lui, était fou amoureux de moi et moi pas, ce n'était pas juste de le laisser espérer comme ça donc j'ai rompu avec lui. Ca, il l'a très mal pris par contre, mais il a insisté pour qu'on reste ami. Je sais qu'il pense que je reviendrai vers lui mais il se trompe. Il a encore des gestes très équivoque envers moi par moment, soit il m'embrasse sur la bouche ou dans le coup, mais je l'ai plusieurs fois réprimandé mais il recommence, il n'a pas encore tourné la page mais il le comprendra quand je serai en couple.

Le 2ième, c'était James, il était beau, blond aux yeux bleu, bien musclé. Avec lui c'était différent, il était moins attentionné que Jacob mais c'était une bête de sexe, il était whaou, y a pas de mots. Il était plus le genre mauvais garçon, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer parce qu'il matait les filles devant moi et quand 1mec me regardait ça tournait à la bagarre. Mais quand on se disputait, je vous dis pas comment les réconciliations étaient torrides.

Mais un jour, il a été trop loin et il m'a giflé et après m'a sauvagement pénétré contre mon gré, je ne voulais pas de sexe avec lui ce soir là et lui, en a décidé autrement. Il était conscient que je ne voulais pas, mais ça lui était égal. Après qu'il ait fini, je me suis senti sale, je savais ce qu'il venait de se passer mais je ne voulais pas dire à haute voix le mot fatal. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Quand il a fini, j'ai repris mes esprits et m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir réagi, pourtant je savais me battre mais j'étais comme tétanisé. Alors dans un moment de lucidité, je lui ai donné un coup dans les parties et l'ai poussé dehors sans son pantalon. Il était vert de rage et m'a menacé mais je savais qu'il n'allait rien faire, il avait peur que je le dénonce Personne ne l'a jamais su, j'ai caché ce mal être tout au fond de moi et je me suis forgé une carapace et suis devenu beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Après ça, je ne l'ai plus revu, mes amis étaient tous content personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Notre relation aura duré 4mois.

Après, je me suis méfié des mecs et suis devenu très difficile dans le choix de mes partenaires. Pourtant Alice a essayé de m'arranger des rencards avec des copains de jazz mais sans succès.

Un soir, il m'a fait rencontrer Emmet Cullen, le frère de son meilleur ami de ce que j'ai compris, on est allé diner au resto et on a pas arrêté de se marrer à tel point que j'avais mal aux abdos. Il était beau certes mais pas mon type. Il était plus sport et voiture, j'aimais bien le sport mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de pratiquer, mais je prennais le temps d'aller courir un peu 3fois par semaine, j'aimais aussi la littérature, la danse et la moto, ah je vous n'avez pas di, je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'une « tryumph Daytona 675 »de couleur rouge, la plus belle de toute, c'est mon bébé.

Soit, Emmet et moi ça ne collait pas du tout, on est devenu les meilleurs potes et il a rencontré Rosalie peu de temps après. Une passionnée de voiture comme lui. Elle est mannequin et est splendide, elle est très sympa et on s'est vite lié d'amitié, elle était morte de rire quand on lui a di que Jazz, qui est son frère, avait organisé un rencard entre Emmet et moi, je l'adore cette fille.

Tout ça pour vous dire que tout ce beau monde (Alice, Jazz, Emmet, Rose et même Ben et Angela) s'est mis d'accord pour trouver la perle rare qui me fera vibrer, je suis mal barré.

Alice m'a harcelé pour que je sorte avec Josh ou Vince, mes anciens patrons et amis, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne va pas plus loin que le flirt. Mais c'est non.

Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je leur ai di que je voulais plus de rendez vous arrangé et que s'il ne m'écoutait pas je couperai les ponts avec eux. Je croyais qu'ils avaient compris la leçon, mais non, ils m'ont pris pour une conne. A chaque fois qu'on devait aller boire un verre, allez au ciné ou encore au resto y avait toujours un de leurs copains de sexe masculins sur lequel ils étaient tombé « par hasard » et finalement invité.

C'est ça prenez moi pour une conne.

Je commençai à éviter de sortir avec eux et je ne répondais plus à leurs appels me noyant dans le travail ou sortant avec Vince et Josh. Ils ont fini par comprendre. Mais depuis 2semaines, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me parler du frère d'Emmet, soi-disant qu'il serai parfait pou moi, qu'on aimait les mêmes choses, qu'on s'entendraient à merveille.

C'était hors de question.

Je ne voulais plus de rendez vous arrangé, j'en ai ma claque et si cet Edward comme il l'appel tous a du mal à se trouver une copine s'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche, moi je vous le dis. Sur ce, bonne chance Edward Cullen pour te trouver une petite copine mais ce ne sera pas moi.

_Alors comment vous avez trouvé, là j'ai posé les bases, l'histoire de Bella jusqu'aujourd'hui ses amis, sa famille, son boulot et ses relations sentimentales. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward raconté un peu son histoire et ses conquêtes. Donnez moi vos impressions et _

_critiques, attention je veux bien des critiques constructive mais pas méchantes sinon abstenez vous. Merci et à très bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour le 2ième chapitre de ma fiction.

Je voudrai tout d'abord remercier « Lili36 » pour m'avoir dit ce qui clochait dans l'écriture de ma fiction.

Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir y remédier.

Je voudrai aussi m'excuser car apparemment des mots manque à mon 1er chapitre, j'espère que vous avez quand même pu comprendre l'

histoire.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, parce que quand je l'ai écrite tout y étais.

Ce chapitre, sera du point de vue d'Edward, j'espère que vous apprécierai. Bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE 2**

POV Edward

Je m'appel Edward Cullen, j'ai 27 ans et je suis professeur de musique à la « Manhattan School Of Music », c'est l'école de musique la plus prestigieuse de New York. J'y enseigne plus particulièrement le piano depuis 2 ans, j'y ai même suivi mes études si vous voulez savoir. Ils m'ont tout de suite engagé après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser une perle comme moi leur filer entre les doigts. En faite, je dois dire que j'y travaillais, parce que je n'y travaille plus depuis quelques mois.

La cause ? Je crois que c'est à cause de mon rythme de vie. Je dois dire que j'aime faire la fête et draguer les jolies filles. Ce qui m'a valu quelques problèmes au sein du conservatoire, certaines filles ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil, le fait que je couche avec elle pour ensuite les larguer et coucher avec d'autres. Elles ne savaient pas juste profiter du moment présent et passer à autre chose ? Bien sûre que non, elles devaient me coller pour que je leur donne une seconde chance parce que la première fois, elles ne s'étaient pas donné à fond. Non, je vous jure, c'est pathétique.

Elles n'ont pas encore compris que je ne cherche pas de relations stable et que je veux juste coucher à droite et à gauche. Pourquoi m'encombrer d'une femelle qui sera toujours collé à moi, me demandant d'où je viens ? Et avec qui j'étais ? Et où je vais ? Pour combien de temps j'en ai ? Non merci, je suis bien comme je suis, j'ai de compte à rendre à personne et j'en suis bien heureux. Le pire dans une relation, c'est qu'on doit coucher qu'avec une seul femme et ça, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai besoin de goûter à de nouvel chose et en expérimenter d'autres avec différentes femmes, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une seul, c'est physiquement impossible.

Mon corps à besoin de beaucoup d'attention et ce plusieurs fois par jour, et une seul femme serai physiquement incapable d'assouvir tout mes désirs à chaque fois, elles ne tiennent pas longtemps la distance. Quand je parle comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je suis un gros pervers.

Mais, je ne le suis pas. Nan, je vous jure que non. Si une femme ne me satisfait pas entièrement et que ma soif de sexe n'a pas été étanché, je vais voir ailleurs. C'est normal, non ? Hein ?

Bon, pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un gros pervers, je dois vous dire que j'ai déjà eu quelques relations qui ont duré. Si, si, je l'ai fait !

Au lycée, j'avais déjà beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Faut dire ce qu'il y a, je suis beau mec .J'ai tout d'abord, une carrure athlétique, je suis musclé mais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un body builder, je trouve ça laid, j'en ai pas besoin pour être viril, j'ai un certain sex-appeal comme disent les filles. J'ai les cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée avec des reflets roux au soleil. Mais pour les coiffer, je vous dis pas la galère, j'y arrive jamais quoique je fasse. Mais d'après les filles, ça me donne un petit côté rebelle qu'elles adorent. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai la peau légèrement doré. Et pour finir, j'ai les yeux d'un vert très particulier, très profond qui change selon mon humeur. Et aussi une petite fossette au bas du menton, très mais alors très apprécié.

Donc, au lycée je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation longue duré avec une fille. J'étais trop jeune et je voulais m'amuser. Alors, j'ai collectionné les filles, je dois dire que j'ai brisé beaucoup de cœur. Mais bon, je n'ai pas de remord, parce qu'en couchant avec moi, elles savaient comment j'étais et que je ne couchais qu'une fois avec chaque fille. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, chacune d'elle croyait qu'avec elle, c'était différent et qu'elle réussirait à toucher mon cœur. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, elles étaient stupide et beaucoup trop superficiel. Elles allaient même jusqu'à la maison pour demander à ma mère de me faire entendre raison, non, mais vous le croyez, ça ?

Ce n'est qu'au début de mes études au conservatoire que j'ai essayé de m'assagir et que j'ai commencé à être plus sérieux avec les filles.

Ma première relation sérieuse était avec Tania, c'était une belle plante, ça y a pas à dire. Elle était grande, blonde, des formes généreuse et des seins énorme qui n'étaient pas naturel bien sûre. Mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Au début, elle m'a fait du rentre dedans, mais je l'ignorais, je voulais rester concentré sur mes études. Mais très vite, elle à commencé à me chauffer et je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai prise comme une bête, dans les toilettes du conservatoire.

C'était très chaud !

A chaque fois que je voulais prendre mon pied, j'allais voire Tania. Au fur et à mesure, on a commencé à aller au ciné ensemble ou encore au resto. C'était pas mal, différent, mais vivable. Ca faisait 2 mois qu'on était ensemble quand elle a commencé à parler d'emménager chez moi, et là ça a été le déclic. Es-ce que je pourrai vivre avec Tania tous les jours ? Me réveiller à côté d'elle chaque matin et m'endormir chaque soir avec elle ? La réponse était, NON, NON et NON. C'est à ce moment là, que je me suis dit qu'à part le sexe, elle ne m'intéressait pas, j'ai alors rompu.

Je peu vous dire qu'elle l'a assez mal pris, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être largué, c'est elle qui larguait les mecs d'habitude, elle m'a ensuite affirmé que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle et que je reviendrai en courant, je crois qu'elle attend encore là !

Ensuite, y a eu Jenny, je l'ai rencontré dans un café où j'avis l'habitude d'aller. Elle était blonde, mince, les yeux bleu, sexy quoi ! Elle aussi m'a monté très explicitement que je l'intéressais en mettant sa poitrine sous mon nez en me versant mon café. On est sorti ensemble pendant 3 mois et je dois dire qu'on s'entendait bien, maintenant avec du recul je me rends compte que c'était plus de l'amitié que de l'amour, mais à ce moment là non.

Mais je l'aimais beaucoup.

Un soir, je suis allez chez elle avec le diner. Je lui avais fait croire que je ne pouvais pas diner avec elle parce que j'avais du boulot. Elle avait l'air déçu, mais apparemment pas autant que ça. Comme elle m'avait donné les clefs de son appart, j'ai ouvert la porte sans toquer. Grossière erreur, là juste en face de moi une Jenny nu, se faisant prendre par derrière par un connar de body builder dans le salon. Elle m'avait trahi. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle avait trahi ma confiance. Elle voulait que je reste avec elle, me disant que c'était la première et dernière fois. Mais, je ne luis faisais plus confiance, c'était terminé.

Depuis, j'ai repris mes coups d'un soir, juste du sexe sans illusion. J'étais satisfait comme ça, pas heureux, mais satisfait.

Ma plus grande tristesse, c'est de décevoir les gens que j'aime. Mon père, Carlisle, un médecin remarquable. Ma mère, Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur très demandé. Mon frère, Emmet, qui lui a trouvé l'amour de sa vie « Rosalie ». Et mon meilleur ami, Jasper, qui me connaît depuis des années et qui n'adhère pas à mon mode de vie.

Il est convaincu que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être, c.à.d. un type sans cœur qui recherche que les coups d'un soir et fuis les relations sérieuses. Qu'es-ce qu'il en sait lui ? En même temps, je crois qu'il sait de quoi il parle, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est conseiller conjugal. Il a une théorie selon laquelle, je ne choisis que des bimbo blonde refaite qui ne m'intéresse pas, pour éviter de sortir avec des filles qui m'intéresse, dont je pourrais tomber amoureux et qui me feront du mal. Donc, en résumé, je me préserve. Je dois dire que sur ce coup là, il m'a vraiment scié, il a tapé dans le mil. Mais bien sûre, je ne lui ai pas dit, quoique mon visage a parlé pour moi. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur qui me disait' je t'ai eu, je sais qui tu es et je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même'.

Merde, il m'a piégé ce con, et il ne va pas me lâché avec ça.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il a commencé à me faire rencontrer les copines de sa petite amie Alice. Un vrai numéro celle-là. C'est une pile électrique humaine, je sais pas comment Jazz fait pour la supporter, elle est épuisante. Mais elle est aussi adorable et attachante, je la considère un peu comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

J'ai donc rencontré tout un tas de filles, des brunes, des rousses, des blondes intelligentes et cultivé. Non je vous jure, ça existe, ce n'est pas une blague, elles sont rares mais elles existent ! J'ai accepté les rendez-vous sans rechigner. Ce n'est pas que je cherchais l'amour, mais ça m'amusais et de toute façon j'avais rien à faire et surtout rien à perdre. Mais un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'autres rendez-vous, que j'avais eu ma dose. Ils ont essayé de me faire changé d'avis mais rien à faire, j'ai même résisté à la petite moue d'Alice, d'habitude je n'y résiste pas mais là, si.

Je suis bien dans mon petit appartement, seul. Personne pour me dire ce que dois faire. Je vis dans cet appartement en plein cœur de Manhattan depuis 4ans, quand j'ai repris les coups d'un soir. Je ne voulais pas faire subir ça à ma famille et j'ai décidé de déménager. Emmet, lui, vit toujours là bas comme un pacha, profitant des bons petits plats de maman. Moi, j'essaie d'y aller au moins une fois par semaine, je sais que ma mère est triste quand je ne viens pas mais c'est dur de voire dans leur regard que je ne suis pas celui qu'ils voudraient que je sois. Depuis que je ne travaille plus au conservatoire, je donne des cours des de piano, je fais mes propres horaires et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Je vis de ma passion et j'en vis bien, je suis assez satisfait de l'argent que je gagne. Je gagne même plus qu'au conservatoire, je donne des cours à des gosses de riche.

Donc tout va bien pour moi. Mise à part le fait que mes amis m'harcèlent pour que je rencontre une dernière fille. D'après eux, elle en vaut le coup, c'est la sœur d'Alice.

Comment savent-ils qu'après avoir rencontré plus d'une vingtaine de filles, ce sera elle l'heureuse élu ?

C'est vrai qu'ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Apparemment tout notre petit groupe la connaît sauf moi et je ne m'en plains pas. Tout le monde l'adore, c'est mère Thérésa ou quoi ? Ou bien, ils ont peur de la réaction d'Alice et font semblant de l'adorer pour ne pas la blesser ? C'est ça, j'en suis sûre et ils veulent me foutre dans la merde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille toute gentil, de bonne famille et coincé, parce que je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais c'est peine perdu, je ne la rencontrerai pas, c'est décidé. Même si je sais que je vais faire de la peine à Alice, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à faire plaisir aux autres. Et moi ? Qui pense à mon plaisir à moi ? Désolé Isabella mais il va falloir aller chercher ailleurs, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point là !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça m'a fais plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé, même si j'en ai pas eu beaucoup.

Pour ce chapitre, on va entrer dans le vif du sujet.

J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérance, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, ça me motive à aller plus vite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Bisou

**CHAPITRE 3**

POV BELLA

Je revenais d'une garde de nuit de douze heures, autant vous dire que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. On a eu droit à 2 accidents de voiture, un incendie et 3 blessés par balle. En plus, on était en sous effectif, un cauchemard quoi. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était prendre une bonne douche qui me détendrai et me coucher. J'espérais juste qu'Alice m'en laisserait la possibilité, parce que ces derniers temps, elle s'était essayée à la cuisine. Mon Dieu, j'adorai ma petite sœur.

Mais l'amour à ces limites, non ?

Comment pourrai-je vous décrire la cuisine d'Alice ? Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée, en un mot : INFECTE. Et encore là, je suis gentil. C'est même un crime, on pourrai envoyer Alice en prison pour nous obliger à manger ça. Parce qu'elle nous y obligeait Angela et moi. En faite, plus moi qu'Angela. La traitresse dormait chez Ben la plupart du temps, rien que pour éviter le petit déjeuné d'Alice.

Vous allez dire, et pourquoi on mange ça ? Tout simplement parce que quand on refuse, elle nous fait sa petite moue de fille malheureuse avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremble. Un vrai DEMON, on ne peut pas lui résister. Les seuls fois où on est tranquille, c'est quand elle passe la nuit chez Jazz. Le pauvre. Tout ça pour vous dire, qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas intérêt à insister parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, je ne sens rien. Ce n'est pas normal ! D'habitude, ça empeste jusque dans le couloir. C'est pas une blague ! J'ouvre la porte de l'appart et là, rien. Es-ce qu'Alice à enfin eut pitié de nos pauvres estomacs ? Ou alors, elle dort chez Jazz ? Non, pas possible parce qu'elle me prévient quand c'est le cas pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Ou alors, elle dort toujours ? Toutes ces années d'hyperactivité ont enfin eues raison d'elle ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa chambre mais elle n'est pas là.

Bon, si après ma douche, toujours pas d'Alice, je l'appellerai. Parce que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre mon pantalon de pyjama noir, un débardeur rouge, ainsi que des sous vêtements propre. Rentre dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien, je sens les muscles de mon corps se décontracter au contact de la chaleur. Je commence à me laver les cheveux avec mon shampooing aux fruits rouges, je l'adore quand on le sent, on a envie d'en manger, mais je vous le conseil pas.

Quand je suis avec un mec, il passe son temps dans mes cheveux en train de les sentir, pas que je trouve ça désagréable mais ça dépend de la personne qui me renifle. Mon gel douche, lui, est un mélange de vanille et de pêche. Si, si ça existe. Je l'applique sur mon corps en me laissant envahir par les senteurs, c'est divin. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je sors de la douche pour m'essuyer et enfiler mon pyjama, je sèche un maximum mes cheveux, parce que c'est pas super de dormir avec les cheveux mouillé.

Je saisi mon portable et me glisse dans mon lit moelleux et hyper confortable. Mmmm, ma chambre, mon havre de paix. J'essaie d'appeler Alice, mais elle ne répond pas. J'appel alors Jazz, ça sonne 2fois puis il répond.

- _Hey Bells, comment tu va ? Ca fait un petit temps qu'on ne s'est pas parler !_

J'adore Jazz, en plus d'être le petit ami de ma sœur, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami.

- Salut Jazz, je vais bien merci et toi comment tu va ?

- _Je vais bien, mais tu sais, tu manque à toute la bande et à moi aussi, même si je sors avec ta sœur, tu es aussi importante pour moi._

Putain, il va me faire chialer ce con. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il me manque tous. Ca fait presque 1 mois que je ne les ai pas vus. Faut que je me reprenne, faut pas que je pleure, je travaille trop ces temps-ci et toutes les horreurs que je vois au boulot n'arrange rien.

- Vous me manquez aussi, nos conversations me manque Jazz, tu sais que j'adore parler avec toi. Mais ces temps-ci, c'est la folie à l'hôpital depuis qu'un des médecins est partie à la retraite. Et ça le restera tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé de remplaçant à la hauteur. Si tu savais comme je suis fatigué, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Pourquoi je lui dis ça, moi ? Et moi qui n'aime pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est génial. Maintenant il va me prendre pour une pauvre petite chose fragile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, les mots sont sortis tout seul. Je dois être plus fatigué que ce que je croyais.

- _Bells, ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire travailler autant. A force, tu va finir par tomber malade ou pire, faire une connerie au travail. Faut que tu leur en parle. Pourquoi l'hôpital n'engage pas des intérimaires ?_

- Jazz, tu sais bien que c'est un hôpital renommé et qu'ils n'engagent pas d'intérimaires qui pourraient faire des conneries qui entacheraient leur réputation.

- _Oui mais pendant que tes supérieurs sont chez eux avec leurs familles, c'est toi qui te tape tout le boulot, j'aimerai tant t'aider Bells._

Bon, là faut vraiment que j'allège l'ambiance parce que je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer. Pourtant, je suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de chialer comme une gamine

- _Bells ? Ca va ?_

Allez, respire ma grande, tu peux y arriver !

-Oui, tout va bien Jazz. Merci de vouloir m'aider, mais si tu n'a pas de diplôme de médecine, tu ne peux m'être d'aucune aide malheureusement. Mais merci quand même, ça me touche beaucoup. Essayais-je de lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour qu'il ne se doute pas de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

- _Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup, tu es très courageuse mais tu as le droit de craquer, tu n'es pas toujours obliger de prendre sur toi._

Merde, il s'en est rendu compte, quelle mauvaise comédienne je suis. Bon, faut que je change de sujet, vite, vite, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ah oui, Alice, la raison de mon appel.

- Dis moi Jazz, en faite je t'ai appelée pour savoir si tu sais où est Alice, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle dormait chez toi et je me suis inquiété quand je ne l'aie pas vu à l'appart. Es-ce que tu sais où elle est ? Je l'entendis soupirer à travers le téléphone, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que je ne voulais plus parler de moi.

_- Non, elle n'a pas dormi chez moi. Mais elle devait aller travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui car ils font un inventaire à la boutique. Et tu connais Alice, elle était toute excitée, elle était debout aux aurores._

- Ah ok, tu me rassure là. Je vais pouvoir dormir paisiblement, dis-je tout en baillant.

- _Ok Bells, je vais te laisser dormir. Tu travaille cette nuit ?_

- Non, Dieu soit loué. J'ai 2 jours de congé cette semaine. J'ai dû marchander grâve pour les avoir. Je leur ai dit que si je faisais une erreur médicale à cause de ma fatigue, je ne tomberai pas toute seul, et que mesheures de travail pourront attester de mon surmenage. Dis-je en rigolant, me souvenant de leur tête quand je leur ai dit ma façon de penser.

- _Je suis fière de toi, là, je reconnais ma Bells. Tu ne voudrai pas qu'on se fasse une soirée entre amis ? Ca fait trop longtemps, tu ne peux pas nous le refuser. Je te promets qu'on fera simple. Un ciné et un resto. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?_

Qu'es-ce que j'en dis ? Mon programme de ce soir, c'était regarder la télé en me bourrant de cochonnerie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de casanier, loin de là, mais j'étais vraiment fatigué et je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir tenir toute une soirée avec mes amis sans gâcher la leur en voulant rentrer plus tôt.

On était vendredi, et ils voudraient sûrement rentrer le plus tard possible. Moi qui adore faire la fête et danser ! Vivement que tout revienne à la normal et que je retrouve mes heures de travail habituel. Je n'avais pas trop envie de bouger, mais d'un autre côté, ça me ferai du bien de voire mes amis. Ca faisait si longtemps ! Et en plus, je sais qu'Alice sera folle de joie, même si on habite le même appart, on se voit quasiment pas à cause de mon job.

- _Bells ? T'es toujours là ?_

- Oui, excuse-moi Jazz, j'étais dans mes pensées. C'est d'accord, vous me manquez trop !dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- _C'est super Bells, je vais prévenir les autres, ils vont être fou de joie surtout Alice. Tu sais que sa sœur lui manque énormément, je sais que vous habitez ensemble mais vous vous voyez en coup de vent._

Ma petite Alice à moi aussi elle me manque

- Je sais Jazz, elle me manque aussi, tu sais.

- _Tu sais que les petits dèj qu'elle te fait, c'est pour passer plus de temps avec toi ? Je sais ce que ça te coute, crois-moi, je te comprends, j'y ai gouté une fois et je suis tombé malade. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ?_

Alors c'était donc ça ? Ma pauvre petite chérie, si ça se trouve sa petite moue, c'était pas du cinoche. Quelle imbécile je suis, je n'ai rien vu. Je me sens coupable maintenant de l'avoir insulté de tous les noms intérieurement pendant que je mangeais sa mixture dégueulasse.

- Je ne savais pas que je lui manquais à ce point là. Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, je te le promets Jazz.

- _C'est cool, Bells. Dis-moi, ça te dérangerais si j'invitais mon meilleur ami à se joindre à nous ce soir ?_

Meilleur ami ? C'est qui celui-là ? Et pourquoi Jazz me demande la permiss….ion ? Ah non, je vois c'est qui, c'est le frère d'Emmet, le mec avec qui tout le monde veut me caser. EDWARD. Non, non, non, tu ne m'aura pas Jazz, tu crois qu'en ne prononçant pas son prénom je ne me souviendrai pas de lui ? Raté mon pote, bel essaie, mais raté. Alors comment lui dire, non, sans qu'il sache que je sais de qui il parle ? Fais l'ignorante.

- Ecoute Jazz, j'ai rien contre ton meilleur ami, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu tous ensemble, et je voudrai qu'il n'y ait que nous, tu comprends ? Je serai encore trop fatigué pour faire la conversation à une personne que je ne connais pas. Si je ne lui parle pas, ce serai impoli de ma part. Et tu sais comment je suis froide avec les personnes qui ne sont pas de mon entourage d'habitude, alors rajoute à ça un niveau de fatigue jamais atteint. On obtient une Bella agressif et pas très sympa. Et tu ne veux pas que je sois impoli envers ton meilleur ami, non ?

Je ne sais pas s'il a gobé mon histoire que j'ai balancée d'une traite. J'en ai peut être trop fais ? Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je sois désagréable avec son ami, donc il lâchera l'affaire. Enfin j'espère !

_- Ok, c'est comme tu veux, du moment que tu sois là. La prochaine fois peut-être ?_

Et avant même que je me rende compte de ce que je disais, je fis une boulette.

- Oui Jazz, pas de problème !

Putain de merde, c'est moi qui ai dis ça, mais quel conne, c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne. Je sais pas si ça existe le concours des connes, mais si ça existe, ma vieille tu gagnerai haut la main et tu serai proclamé, LA REINE DES CONNES ! Fais chier !!!!!

- _Sur ce Bells, je te laisse dormir. A ce soir_ ! Dit-il en rigolant, puis il raccrocha

Connar, il l'a fait exprès en plus. Il avait l'air bien content de lui, mais à ce que je sache, j'ai signé nulle part moi. Bon, me reste plus qu'à essayer de dormir jusqu'à ce soir.

POV ALICE

Il était 14h30 quand je rentrai de la boutique, Karen, ma patronne, m'avait laissé partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que j'étais arrivé de bonne heure pour faire l'inventaire. J'avais tout fini toute seul, j'étais assez fière de moi. Karen aussi d'ailleurs. Et dire que bientôt, ce sera ma boutique. J'ai hâte.

Je rentre à l'appart et je n'entends aucun bruit, comme d'habitude. Angela doit être au travail et ma grande sœur, doit certainement dormir. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller, et la vois étendu sur son lit, couché sur le dos. Je m'approche un peu plus et je vois enfin son visage, elle est toujours aussi belle, mais cette beauté est gâché par des cernes et un léger pli est formé sur l'arrête de son petit nez. Elle est vraiment épuisé et son sommeil n'est pas paisible, je sais que quand elle dort, elle repense à ces patients de l'hôpital et que ce n'est pas souvent des images agréable.

J'aimerai tant faire quelque chose pour la soulager un peu.

Alors, je m'allonge à ses côtés et lui caresse la joue tout doucement, elle se détend un peu et un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Son sourire me manque, nos chamaillerie me manque, ma sœur me manque. Je sais que ça peut paraître excessif parce qu'on vit ensemble, mais depuis presqu'1 mois, on ne fait que se croiser le matin quand elle vient du boulot et le soir quand elle repart travailler.

Enfin, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, parce que Jasper m'a appelé pour me dire que ce soir ma sœur se joindrait à nous. On va se faire 1ciné et un resto, j'aurai bien voulu qu'on aille en boite mais selon Jasper, il ne fallait pas trop fatiguer Bella, elle l'est déjà suffisamment. Il a raison, ce sera pour plus tard. Mais ça me manque de ne plus la voir danser, elle ressemble à une déesse quand elle danse, elle envoûte tout le monde. Surtout quand elle danse avec Vince, c'est chaud bouillant. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas sortir avec lui ou Josh, ils feraient un beau couple, surtout que la base est déjà là, LES CALINS !

Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur mais on la comprend. Elle recherche de la tendresse là où elle peut. C'est pas ces coups d'un soir qui vont lui en donner et elle ne peut décemment pas faire des câlins à mon Jasper ou encore à Emmet, EW je ne préfère pas y penser.

J'ai dû aller loin dans mes divagations parce que je me sens tout doucement sombrer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je sens quelque chose de moelleux et chaud sous moi et une main caresser mes cheveux.

POV BELLA 

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure me réveiller, je suis encore un peu fatigué et mon réveil n'a pas encore sonner. De plus, je suis sûre qu'Alice ne ce serai pas gêné pour me réveiller, mais je sens quelque chose bouger sur mon ventre. J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux et découvre que le poids en question n'est autre que le bras de ma petite sœur qui s'est endormi à côté de moi. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Et quelle heure est-il ? Je me retourne pour voire l'heure, il n'est que 15h30. Ca va je ne suis pas à la bourre. Je me retourne vers Alice et je me rends compte que ce qu'a dit Jazz est vrai. Alice à besoin de moi et je la délaisse depuis un certain temps.

Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte avant ? Faut dire qu'on ne se voit quasiment plus. Alors, je passe délicatement mon bras sous sa nuque et la tire vers moi pour qu'elle repose sur ma poitrine. C'est ce que j'aurai aimé que ma mère fasse pour moi. Je sens alors Alice se blottir contre moi et resserrer sa prise sur ma taille. Et je me rendors. Quand je me réveille, Alice dors toujours. Je me retourne pour voir l'heure qu'il est, il est 17H30. On a juste le temps de se préparer, il faut que je réveil Alice qui n'a pas changé de position.

J'opte alors pour 1 réveil en douceur, je lui caresse les cheveux et lui donne un bisou sur le front. Je la sens bouger tout doucement et répète mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle semble un peu perdue, se demandant ce qu'elle fait là, dans mes bras. Elle lève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, puis me fait un sourire resplendissant que je lui rends. Je décide de briser le silence.

- Salut ma puce, bien dormie ? Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

- J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, mais surtout ne le répète pas à Jasper, il sera vexé !dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Ensuite, elle reprit son sérieux et me chuchota un « merci » en me serrant un peu plus fort, je la sentit plus vulnérable que jamais et me sentit coupable.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? J'ai été une piètre grande sœur ces dernières semaines.

- Parce que tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. En plus, je sais que ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est ton boulot qui veut ça. Me dis-t'elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

- Rien ne peut justifier le fait que je t'ai délaissée ma petite Aly, mais je te promets que bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on fera plein de choses ensembles. Promis, juré. Luis dis-je en sincèrement

Je sais que c'est à cause du boulot que je la délaisse, mais pour moi ce n'est pas une excuse. Et je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner.

- On fera du shopping ?

- Et comment qu'on fera du shopping ! Je dois refaire ma garde robe et j'ai besoin de tes précieux conseil, Tu acceptes ?

- Tu sais que tu n'a pas besoin de demander, ce sera un plaisir pour moi, même si je sais que tu n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi. Tu as bon goût en matière de fringues.

- Oui, mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi. Sur ce, je crois qu'on devrai commencer à se prépare ou on va être en retard !

Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi et me dit :

- Pas envie, je suis bien là. Dis, tu crois que les autres vont nous en vouloir si on annule ? Me dit-elle avec le ton d'une gamine capricieuse

Pourquoi diable voulait-elle annulée, je croyais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu annuler ? Lui dis-je vraiment curieuse de connaître sa réponse

- Parce que je te veux pour moi toute seul. Me dit-elle avec une petite voix hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction

- Ecoute ma puce, je leur ai promis. De toute façon, j'ai congé dimanche et si tu veux, on peut passer la journée ensemble. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ok super, dommage le dimanche les magasins sont fermé, mais on peut louer des dvd et manger des cochonneries. Tu veux bien ?

- Ok, marché dis-je contente de passer un moment avec elle

Elle se détacha de moi, me fit un gros bisou sur la joue, puis sorti du lit. Je suivis le mouvement en me dirigeant vers l'armoire pour choisir ma tenue avant d'aller prendre une douche. Alice vint vers moi en sautillant et me dit :

- Es-ce que je peu choisir ta tenue ? Me dit-elle avec espoir

- Ok, mais pas de jupe, tu sais que je ne peux pas conduire ma moto avec une jupe

- Mais qui t'as dit qu'on y allait en moto ? Jasper passe nous prendre tandis qu'Emmet et Rose nous attendront devant le ciné.

- Ok, super ! Alors t'as carte blanche.

Sur ce j'allais prendre ma douche en vitesse et me séchais. J'étais impatiente de revoir mes amis. Je mis mon peignoir et allais dans ma chambre. Alice avait refait le lit et avait déposé ma tenue sur celui-ci. Quel ange !

Elle avait choisi une jupe courte allant au dessus du genou, un chemisier, une petite veste blanche et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. La jupe était blanche évasée avec des petites fleurs violettes et le chemisier violet. Les ballerines avait des lacets qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. C'était simple, mais parfait pour une soirée entre amis et en plus ça allait parfaitement avec la météo. On était au mois de mars et il faisait doux. Alice avait aussi sorti un ensemble de lingerie blanc en dentelle.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'habillais en vitesse, je jetais un regard dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait, c'était parfait. J'ai juste dû ouvrir les 2 premiers boutons de mon chemisier où on pouvait voir la naissance de mes seins.

Quoi ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de draguer ce soir, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aimais pas que les hommes me déshabillent du regard et me désire. C'est plutôt flatteur, non ?

Après les habits, le maquillage. Je n'avais pas besoin de fond de teint avec la peau que j'avais, je mis du fard à paupière violet, un trait d'eye liner, du mascara, et du gloss transparent. Je mis un peu de mousse dans mes cheveux pour accentuer les boucles, une touche de parfum sur mon coup et mes poignets. Et enfin, je mis une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un cœur, cadeau d'ALICE, des boucles d'oreilles pendante et un large bracelet blanc, comme les bracelets des montres mais sans la montre, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Soit, me voilà prête, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler Alice qu'elle était derrière moi et me disait que Jazz nous attendait en bas.

Elle avait mis une mini jupe en jean avec une chemise blanche cintré, des bottes blanches à talons et une veste en jean, elle était toute mimi.

Arrivé en bas, on vit Jazz adossé à sa voiture, une magnifique Mercedes noir, m'en demandé pas plus j'y connais rien en voiture, mais en moto.

Dès qu'il nous aperçût, il nous fit un grand sourire. Jasper était très beau, blond aux yeux bleus avec un visage angélique. Alice et lui ce sont rencontré grâce à Rose qui est sa sœur. Depuis, les amoureux ne se lâchent plus. Alice fidèle à elle-même couru se jeter dans ses bras, heureusement que Jazz avait pris appui sur sa voiture sinon, il serai tout les 2 par terre. Alice l'embrassa goulument comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

J'enviai leur relation, j'aurai tant voulu rencontré quelqu'un comme Jazz moi aussi, quelqu'un qui m'aimerai sincèrement. Mais j'ai peur, peur de souffrir encore et ne pas m'en remettre. C'est dur de confier son cœur, son âme et son corps à une seule personne. Sachant qu'à tout moment, il peut décider de vous écraser le cœur et vous détruire. Mais quand c'est la bonne personne, ça fait du bien de se laisser aller, de ne plus se poser de question, d'aimer et de se laisser aimer en retour.

Je reviens à l'instant présent où la langue de ma sœur est toujours dans la bouche de Jazz. Je ne suis pas prude, loin de là, mais c'est ma sœur quand même, merde. Je dois dire que le pauvre Jazz n'y est pour rien, il n'est pas trop à l'aise avec les démonstrations en publics mais ma sœur, si. Alors, je décide d'intervenir.

- Aly, je crois que Jazz a besoin de respirer, il va mourir d'asphyxie à cause de toi, si tu ne t'arrête pas tout de suite ! Dis-je à moitié sérieuse parce que je dois dire que Jazz avait vraiment besoin d'air

Alice se détacha immédiatement de lui et le regardât, consciente que ce que j'avais dit était vrai, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui valu à Jazz un petit sourire moqueur. Ensuite il encra ses yeux dans les miens et sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'étais dans ses bras. Cette étreinte me fit du bien, c'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il était là pour moi. Il ne me relâcha pas, il attendait que ce soit moi qui le fasse quand je serai prête, s'il ne le faisait pas lui, on allait rester longtemps comme ça. C'est Alice qui brisa ce moment.

- Tu sais Jazz, si je ne savais pas que c'était ma sœur dans te bras et que tu la considère comme ta meilleur amie, je serai extrêmement jalouse, là ! Tu en es conscient ? Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

On se détacha l'un de l'autre et au moment où mon regard rencontra le sien, nous éclatâmes de rire. Certes, j'adorai Jazz, mais de là à le voir de cette façon ! JAMAIS

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller, sinon Emmet va nous faire une scène, tu sais il est très excité de te voir Bells. Me dit Jazz

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir mon gros nounours adoré, lui dis-je tout en montant en voiture

20 bonnes minutes après, nous arrivâmes devant le cinéma. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que la portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit, qu'on me tira à l'extérieur et qu'on m'étouffa dans une étreinte d'ogre. Quelle délicatesse ! Je ne du pas réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que c'était mon gros nounours. Après une longue minute, j'étais toujours dans ces bras, je regardais au dessus de son épaule pour voire que tous nous regardaient avec tendresse. Puis je murmurai à Emmet :

- Tu sais Emmet, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je passe toute la soirée avec vous. Lui dis-je tendrement

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras ? Me dit-il avec une once de reproche.

Il pensait qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué et ça le blessait, j'étais ému qu'il parle de moi comme sa petite sœur, parce que moi aussi je le considérais comme un grand frère. Je devais lui montrer que lui aussi comptait pour moi.

-Bien sûre que si, tu as le droit, et je peux te dire que j'aime que mon grand frère me prenne dans ces bras. On a toute la soirée pour ça, c'est juste que la séance va commencer et on va la rater, sinon je te promets que moi non plus, je ne te lâcherai pas !

Emmet avait autant besoin de moi, que moi j'avais besoin de lui. J'aimais bien me confier à lui. Surtout par rapport à mon rôle de grande sœur, j'ai toujours eu un poids sur les épaules concernant Alice, pas qu'elle était un poids, non. Mais, je devais être toujours là pour elle, veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, à ce qu'elle soit heureuse. Je m'en faisais pour un tas de chose. Et Emmet, étant lui-même grand frère me conseillai et m'écoutait, je me déchargeais un peu sur lui. Il me disait que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour elle, que maintenant Jasper aussi était là pour elle et que ne devais plus m'en faire autant. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Emmet aussi me parlais de son frère. Du fait qu'il était adepte des coups d'un soir et que ses parents étaient triste de le voir faire, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de déménager pour que ces parents ne le voient plus faire. Mais ils étaient encore plus triste de voire leur fils partir. Ils pensaient que le jour où il déciderait de partir, ce serai pour vivre avec l'élu de son cœur et non pour pouvoir vivre une vie de débauche. Et c'est « ça » qu'ils veulent me présenter, ils ne doivent pas beaucoup tenir à moi pour me présenter un type pareil.

D'accord, je ne devrai pas juger parce que je ne suis pas mieux. Mais 2 adeptes du coup d'un soir ensemble ? Ca fera des étincelles et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Nous avions choisi un film comique « Yes Man » un film hilarant avec Jim Carrey, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Les garçons voulaient un film d'action et les filles un film d'amour, j'ai alors tranché pour un film comique, comme ça pas de jaloux. Au moment de prendre les places, ils me placèrent au milieu d'eux pour que je ne me sente pas de trop. Il y avait Jasper, Alice, moi, Emmet et Rose.

Après une séance de fou rire intensif, et les l'agacement des personnes présente dans la salle, oui parce que 1 Emmet qui rit, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Rose ne savait plus où se mettre. Nous partîmes pour le restaurant. Emmet avait insisté lourdement pour que je monte avec Rose et lui. C'est ce que je fis, il n'a pas arrêté de lancé des blagues vaseuse pendant tout le chemin, ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Rose. Nous arrivions enfin à notre restaurant habituel et devinez c'est lequel ?

Le « Bright Star », le resto de Josh, celui où je travaillais avant.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, je saluai tous ceux que je connaissais et ils étaient nombreux. Quand Josh me vit, il me fit un éblouissant sourire et vint me prendre dans ses bras, il m'avait manqué. Quand il me relâcha, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un doux baiser mais aussi profond, je sentis sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller parce que je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas embrassé comme ça.

Josh du comprendre, car il s'écarta, me regarda, puis retourna vers ma bouche pour un chaste baiser. Il me fit un sourire pour montrer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il se retourna enfin vers mes amis pour les saluer, tous le monde aimaient Josh, c'est un gars bien. Ils nous regardaient tous avec des sourires remplis de sous entendu, je leur rendis le même sourire pour leur faire comprendre que je n'étais absolument pas gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Josh nous conduisa jusqu'à notre table et nous laissa, sans me gratifié avant d'un sourire charmeur.

J'ai chaud moi tout d'un coup.

Nous commandâmes notre repas. Alice et Rose optèrent pour une salade, Emmet et Jazz pour un bon steak frites et moi pour des raviolis aux champignons. Nous avions fini notre repas et venions de commander le dessert, quand le téléphone de Jazz se mit à sonner. Il regarda la provenance de l'appel avant de me lancer un regard à peine perceptible, mais je l'avais vu.

Pourquoi m'avait il regardé avant de répondre ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise mais finit par répondre. Au même moment, les desserts arrivèrent, nous avions tous prit la même chose, un moelleux au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille. C'était la meilleure chose que j'avais mangé, c'est pour cela que je commandais tout le temps le même dessert et j'ai rendu les autres accros. Donc le silence reniait pendant que nous savourions notre dessert, ce qui nous laissa tout le loisir d'écouter la conversation de Jazz au téléphone.

- Salut Ed, comment va tu ? Dit Jazz en répondant à l'appel

Ed ? Je ne connais pas de « Ed », pourquoi Jazz état il mal à l'aise ?

- Oui, désolé, on était au cinéma et on a dût éteindre nos portables

- Excuse-nous, je pensais pas que tu voudrai venir ? Dit-il visiblement gêné

- Je suis au restaurant avec Alice, Rose, ton frère et une amie. Répondit Jazz

Ton frère ? Mais son frère n'est pas av…..Ed, comme dans Edward !!!!!!!!!!!Merde, j'aurai dû m'en douter qu'ils allaient me faire un sal coup.

Putain j'en ai marre, on ne peut pas passer une soirée tranquille sans qu'ils ne se mêlent de ma vie sentimentale ? Je pensais pourtant que j'avais été claire avec Jazz et qu'il ne me forcerai pas la main. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Si c'est un coup monté et qu'il débarque, je prends un taxi et je rentre, pas question que je vois qui que ce soit ce soir. Je revenais à la conversation de Jazz, je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- Non Ed, tu ne la connais pas. C'est la sœur d'Alice. Répondit Jazz en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

- Oui, c'est ça, si tu veux. Répondit Jazz avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Ne me dis pas qu'il lui a dit de venir ? Je crois que je vais tuer Jazz.

- En faite, je ne sais pas trop, faut que je demande aux autres ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire. Attend 1minute

Jazz me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda si je voulais rentrer ou si je voulais qu'on continue la soirée. Histoire de me demander mon avis.

- Non Jazz, je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué, mais ne vous privez pas pour moi si vous voulez aller autres part. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Ca me rassure qu'il ait demandé mon avis avant tout le monde, pour savoir si ça m'embêtait. Du coup, je me sentais coupable d'avoir pensé du mal de lui.

- Allez Belly, tu ne va pas rentrer maintenant ? Il n'est que 23h, on va en boite ? Me dit Emmet

- Non Emmet, je suis vraiment fatigué, si je viens, je vais être affalé sur la banquette, je vais bailler toute la soirée et peut être même m'endormir. Vaut mieux que je rentre, mais allez y vous, je vous interdis de vous priver à cause de moi. C'est un ordre ! Leur dis-je à tous sur un ton ferme

- Tu es sûre Bella ? Me dit Alice, ne voulant pas me laisser pour aller s'amuser

- Certaine Alice, faut que je dorme pour être en forme pour ma nuit de demain.

- Ok, tout le monde est d'accord ? Dit Jazz à toute la table

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur

- Ok, alors on va tous au « Hot Fire », Ed va nous rejoindre là bas. Leur dit Jazz avec enthousiasme

Jazz repris sa conversation au téléphone avec son ami pour lui dire de les rejoindre là bas dans 1h, puis coupa la communication

- Eddy sera là ? T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir Belly ? Tu va rencontrer mon frangin, celui dont on a tant parlé. Me dit Emmet avec un grand sourire

Il voulait tant que je rencontre son frère, pour que je me rende compte par moi-même qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça et qu'il a un peu exagéré en me parlant de lui. Ca lui tenait à cœur et je m'en voulais de me montrer aussi peste et égoïste, je ne pensais pas que ça le peinait autant que je rejette systématiquement toute rencontre avec son frère.

- Non, je suis désolé, je dois vraiment rentrer, tu sais depuis que l'un des médecins des urgences est à la retraite, on a du boulot par-dessus la tête et je prends chaque moment de libre pour me reposer. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, non ?

- Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ? Tu sais que mon père est médecin ? Me dit Emmet sérieusement

- Non je ne le savais pas. Il a du travail ? Lui demandais-je avec l'espoir qu'il me dise non

- Oui, il travaille dans une clinique privé pour les riches. Mais, je sais qu'il n'aime pas son travail, il préfèrerai aller là où on a vraiment besoin de lui au lieu de soigner des riches qui viennent que pour des petits bobos. Tu veux que je lui en touche 2mots ?

- Faudrait d'abord que j'en parle avec mon chef de service et je te dirai ce qu'il en est. En tout cas, ce serai super si ton père venait travailler avec nous. Et ça me permettrai de reprendre une vie normal.

- Donc c'est parce que t'es fatigué, et non pas parce que tu ne veux pas rencontrer mon frère, que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Me dit soudain Emmet.

Mais où il veut en venir au juste. Il essaie de savoir si tu dis vrai avec ton excuse bidon, ma grande ! Tu t'es fais avoir en beauté. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je ne veux pas rencontrer son frère. Putain de merde, c'est la 2ième fois que je me fais avoir aujourd'hui ! D'abord Jazz et maintenant Emmet. Merde, j'ai plus le choix, je crois que je vais devoir rencontrer ce « Edward ». Pourquoi j'ai aussi peur d'abord ? Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je vais rencontrer 1mec quand même. Tu as peur parce que c'est le frère d'Emmet et que tu ne dois pas déconner sur ce coup là, ce n'est pas un étranger avec qui tu peux jouer.

- Non Emmet je ne fais pas ça pour éviter de rencontrer ton frère, je suis vraiment fatigué. Lui dis-je de la manière la plus convaincante qui soit.

- Ok ! Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à le rencontrer quand les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre au boulot ? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Merde, merde et merde, je te déteste Emmet.

- Non, pas du tout. Aucun problème. Lui dis-je avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace vu la tête des autres qui étaient prêt à exploser de rire.

BANDE DE TRAITRE

- Promis ? Me dit Emmet en me regardant dans les yeux

Qu'es-ce que je peux répondre à ça à part :

- Promis Emmet.

Et voilà comment je suis prise au piège.

- C'est génial Belly ! J'ai hâte, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. Tu sais, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ta promesse, Belly.

- Moi non plus, Emmet. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

- Ok, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va y aller ! Eddy devrait bientôt être là-bas. Dit Emmet à tout le monde.

Jazz se leva le premier pour aller payer l'addition, mais je l'en empêchais lui disant que c'est moi qui invitais. Après 5 bonnes minutes, il céda non sans rechigner. Je leur demandais alors de m'attendre dehors parce qu'il y avait 3 personne devant moi. Ils obéirent et sortirent du restaurant.

Je repensais à ce que j'avais promis à Emmet quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer. Je savais que c'était Josh, quand il me retourna, il fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tête. Il voyait que j'étais préoccupé, il m'entraina dans son bureau et referma la porte. Puis, il se retourna vers moi.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Me dit-il inquiet pour moi visiblement

-Rien de grave, à part le fait que j'ai accepté un rendez vous et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça, mais je ne peux rien refuser à Emmet. Lui dis-je agacé

- Ah, il veut toujours que tu rencontre son frère. Dis-toi que c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras pour commencer. Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux

Il ne dut pas se faire prier car la seconde d'après j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, il me caressait les cheveux pendant que mes bras se resserraient autour de sa taille. Puis, il s'écarta un peu, releva mon visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre à la fois, puis je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres, voulais-je approfondir ce baiser ? Oui, je le voulais et j'en avais besoin. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue. La mienne entra dans sa bouche et nous nous embrassions tranquillement, il n'y avait pas de passion, ni de désir dans ce baiser. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer. Mais c'est ce qui fais que nous savions que ça n'irai pas plus loin et que nos sentiments n'étaient pas ambigu. Je dus stopper le baiser car mes amis m'attendaient dehors pour me raccompagner à la maison avant d'aller en boite.

- Je dois y aller, je dois encore payer et mes amis m'attendent dehors. Lui dis-je tout bas comme si je ne voulais pas perturber le calme et la sérénité qui nous entourait. Merci pour le câlin, j'en avais besoin.

- Mais à votre service mademoiselle, tout le plaisir était pour toi. Me dit-il en rigolant. Par contre l'addition, elle est pour moi.

- Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Je préfère payer comme les autres quand je viens chez toi.

- Et moi je te dis que tu es ici chez toi, et que je refuse que tu paie pour venir ici. Alors ne discute pas et va rejoindre tes amis. Il ouvrit la porte et me montra la sortie

- C'est charmant, tu me fous dehors !

- Je te raccompagne à la sortie, c'est différent. Au moment où je passai la porte, il mit son bras sur mes épaules et me reconduisit jusque dehors.

Mes amis m'attendaient adossés contre la jeep d'Emmet. Ils fixèrent tous la porte du restaurant quand ils entendirent celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Josh me donna un dernier baiser sur la joue et rentra à l'intérieur pendant que je me dirigeais vers mes amis.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à payer l'addition. Tu l'as payé en nature ou quoi ? Me dit Emmet avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

- Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil Emmet ? Lui dit Rose en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête

- Aie Rosie, ça fait mal ! Dit-il en se frottant la tête avec sa main

- Ca t'apprendra à raconter des conneries, désolé Bella fais pas attention à lui. Me dit Rose gêné par le comportement d'Emmet

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Rose, Emmet est jaloux, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut manger dans le resto le plus branché de New York à l'œil ? N'es-ce pas Emmet ? Lui dis-je en me léchant les lèvres et lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il ouvrit grand la bouche voulant dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Il avait l'air choqué par mes propos, pourtant il doit avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais je pense que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, que ce détail lui était sorti de la tête. Alice, Rose et Jazz, n'en pouvaient plus de se retenir et éclatèrent de rire en se tenant le ventre. Emmet, lui, ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on se moque de lui et monta dans sa jeep en bredouillant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Cette fois-ci je montai avec Jazz, je n'avais pas envie de subir les blagues d'Emmet. Nous arrivions moins de 10 minutes après à l'appart. Je les embrassais tous en leur souhaitant de bien s'amuser mais Alice bredouilla un « ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi », je lui promis que je me rattraperai dimanche pour notre journée à 2. Ce qui la fit sourire. Arrivé à l'appart, Je fis le moins de bruit possible, Angela devait être en train de dormir puisque ces clés et son sac était accroché au mur. Je parti vers la salle de bain, me démaquillais, me débarbouillais un peu, mis mon pyjama et me glissai dans mon lit. Je ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour sombrer au pays des rêves.

POV EDWARD

J'étais en train de rêver, je ne sais plus de quoi, mais en tout cas c'était un beau rêve. Jusqu'à ce que ce putain de réveil se déclenche et que ces putains d'info me tuent les oreilles. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de putain, mais faut savoir que je ne suis vraiment pas du matin. J'essaie d'éteindre ce satané boucan rien qu'en tâtant avec ma main mais on dirait que ce réveil joue avec mes nerfs. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux avec le peu de force que j'ai et là je vois l'horreur, il est 10h15. BORDEL DE MERDE, ça fait 1h que je devrai être debout. Je donne un cours dans 45 minutes.

Je saute du lit, manquant de me fracasser le crâne et me rue dans la douche. Du calme, du calme, c'est jouable, y a moyen que tu y arrive mon pote. Faut juste que tu te calme.

MERDE, en plus je donne cours chez les Thompson, ils paient vachement bien, mais ça rigole pas chez eux. L'heure, c'est l'heure et ils m'ont prévenu que si j'étais en retard, ce n'était pas la peine de me présenter devant eux. En plus leur fille, celle à qui je donne les cours, SHELLY, c'est une vraie peste. Elle n'arrête pas de faire son allumeuse devant moi, mais Merde, elle n'a que 15 ans cette gamine ! Putain j'y crois pas, elles apprennent ça à l'école ou quoi ? Pour qu'elle me lâche, parce que si je la blesse d'une quelconque façon elle me fera renvoyer, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais GAY.

Non mais vous le croyez ? EDWARD CULLEN, GAY ! Même pas en rêve. Depuis, elle essaie de me convertir à l'hétérosexualité. Je vous jure qu'es-ce qui faut pas faire pour gagner sa vie !

Je sors de la douche, me sèche en vitesse et cours dans ma chambre. Il est, à présent, 10h25. Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de circulation, sinon je suis foutu. Je mets un jean noir, un t-shirt noir et une chemise noire, super je suis en deuil, maintenant ! Je m'en fou, j'essaie de dompter mes cheveux mais rien à faire, je capitule. Il est maintenant, 1Oh37, faut que je sorte tout de suite si je veux avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure. Je mets mes chaussures, bois vite un jus d'orange (histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes), prends mes clés de voitures et mes partitions et je suis partis.

10h40, je peux y arriver !

Je fonce dans ma superbe Volvo grise métallisée démarre et pars en trombe. Pas le temps de faire chauffer le moteur. Ca va, pour l'instant y a pas trop de circulation. Je fonce comme un malade, j'espère juste que je ne vais pas me faire arrêter par les flics. J'aperçois enfin la maison des THOMPSON, heureusement je trouve rapidement une place, il est 10h58.

PUTAIN ! J'ai eu chaud, mais je dois bouger maintenant, ce serai trop con d'être en retard parce que j'ai trainé dans la voiture. Je m'extirpe de la voiture, verrouille les portières, cours jusqu'à la porte et sonne. Maria, La femme de ménage m'ouvre directement la porte et me fais un sourire. C'est un dame d'une quarantaine d'année, chaleureuse et sympathique pas comme ces pourris pour lesquels je travaille.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, c'était moins une, j'avais peur que vous arriviez en retard. Me dit-elle gentiment

- Bonjour Maria, je sais, j'ai eu peur moi aussi, croyez-moi. Lui dis-je encore un peu haletant

C'était une femme adorable, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter les personnes pour qui elle travaille.

- Je vais prévenir mademoiselle Shelly de votre arrivé, vous pouvez déjà aller dans la salle de musique. Me dit-elle alors que je me dirigeai vers cette dernière.

Le cours fût long et éprouvant, comme d'habitude, Shelly était nulle, c'était la plus mauvaise de mes élèves. Je me contente de lui apprendre les mélodies les plus simples pour que ces parents ne me renvoient pas et qu'ils voient un minimum d'amélioration.

Après 3heures de cours, mon calvaire est enfin fini, je peux rentrer chez moi me reposer. Ce début de journée à été trop stressant pour moi et j'ai besoin de me retrouver au calme.

14h30, je rentre tranquillement chez moi et mange un croissant, je n'ai pas très faim. J'enlève mes vêtements, garde mon boxer et me glisse sous la couette. Qu'es-ce que ça fait du bien ! Je me sens enfin serein, j'aime la vie que je mène, même si je travail pour des gens que je n'apprécie pas. Mais je sais que quelque chose me manque pour être entièrement heureux, je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. C'est comme si vous aviez toutes les pièces d'un puzzle et qu'une seule pièce manque. Mais sans cette pièce, le puzzle n'a aucun sens, il est inutile. C'est ce que je ressens. Pas le temps de cogiter plus que je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille, il fait déjà sombre. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, il est 19h30. Waw, j'ai dormi 5h.

Je décide de me lever et de prendre une bonne douche chaude, ça me détend les muscles et me relax. Je pourrai rester des heures comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sous l'eau, mais elle commence à se refroidir. Je sors de la douche, mets un pantalon de jogging noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ce soir ? Pas envie d'aller draguer ce soir, ces blondes siliconées commence à me courir, pas que je cherche une relation, non. Mais …Je sais pas, je sais plus ce que je veux.

Une soirée entre mecs me ferait du bien, je pense. J'essaie d'appeler Jazz mais il est sur messagerie, ainsi qu'Emmet. Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils foutent ? Je crois que c'est mort pour la soirée ! Je réessaierais plus tard. J'allume la télé et tombent sur une série que j'aime assez « criminal minds ». Je me fais un truc à bouffer, je suis plutôt bon en cuisine, c'est Esmée qui m'a appris. Me disant que les femmes appréciaient que les hommes cuisinent pour elles. Puis quoi encore, c'est elles qui doivent faire à manger pas le contraire. Si j'ai appris, c'est pour moi et j'en suis bien content. Parce que sinon je serai tous les soirs en train de me gaver de plats à emporter.

Je me fais des pâtes aux champignons, j'adore et c'est pas compliqué à préparer. Quand c'est prêt, je remplis mon assiette et me mets devant la télévision. Mes pâtes et la série finit, j'essaie de rappeler Jazz. Il répond enfin à la 3ième sonnerie

- _Salut Ed, comment vas-tu ? Me dit-il_

- Eh ben, je pensais que toi et Em étiez morts, j'ai essayé de vous appeler tout à l'heure mais vous étiez sur messagerie. Lui dis-je une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

- _Oui, excuse-nous, on était au cinéma et on a dût éteindre nos portables. Me dit-il un peu gêné_

Au cinéma, sympa les potes d'avoir pensé à m'inviter !

- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ? Lui dis-je vraiment agacé cette fois

-_ Excuse-nous, je pensais pas que tu _voudrai_ venir ? Me dit Jazz un peu gêné_

_C'est quoi ce bordel pourquoi, je n'aurai pas voulu venir ? Depuis quand je refuse d'aller au ciné avec mes amis ?_

_- _T'es où là ? Et avec qui ? Demandais-je vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité

-_ Je suis au restaurant avec Alice, Rose, ton frère et une amie. Me dit-il vraiment gêné_

Ok, alors toute la bande est là sauf moi ? Là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien et que tout le monde m'aimait bien, c'est vrai que des fois, ils en ont marre quand je suis avec des bimbos. Mais je savais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Ils auraient dû m'en parler avant de m'évincer comme ça. Attendez ! Il a dit une amie ? Alors, ils m'ont déjà remplacé ? C'est qui celle là d'abord ?

- Une amie ? Je la connais ? Demandais-je pour y voire un peu plus claire

- _non Ed, tu ne la connais pas, c'est la sœur d'Alice._

La sœur d'Alice ? Effectivement, je ne la connais pas. Mais pour…quoi ? C a y est j'ai compris

- Ca ne serai pas celle avec laquelle vous vouliez me caser de force par hasard ? Lui dis-je m'empêchant de rire cette fois.

Que je suis bête, je pensais qu'ils m'évitaient tous alors que c'est tout le contraire, ils m'évitaient de me retrouver entre les griffes de la sœur d'Alice. Sur ce coup là j'ai mal jugé Jazz

- Oui, c'est ça, si tu veux. Me répondit Jazz visiblement agacé

Elle devait être à proximité de lui pour qu'il n'ose pas me remettre en place. D'habitude, il ne supportait pas que je critique « Mère Thérésa ».

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je lui ai choisi ce surnom, je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai juste l'impression, qu'elle est comme ça. Trop gentil, naïf, sérieuse, timide, moche avec un balai dans le cul. Je sais, je suis méchant. Mais je la sens pas, cette fille. Et je dois absolument la fuir comme la peste

- Dis-moi Jazz, vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose après où vous rentrer ? Si vous ne faites rien, on pourrai aller boire un verre entre mecs ? Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ?

J'espère qu'il dira oui, j'ai pas envie de déprimer tout seul chez moi.

- _En faite je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je demande aux autres ce qu'ils ont prévu. Attends 1 minute. Me dit-il avec appréhension_

Je sais que là, il me déteste parce que je le mets dans une situation inconfortable, parce qu'il sait que je ne veux pas de « Mère Thérésa » avec nous quand je lui ai dit « entre mecs ». Après avoir poiroté 5bonnes minutes à attendre la réponse de Jazz, il reprend enfin notre conversation

-_ Ecoutes, c'est ok, pour tout le monde. On va déposer la sœur d'Alice chez elle et on se retrouve avec les filles au « Hot Fire », ça te vas ?_

Ouf, elle ne vient pas. Jazz a bien comprit le message. Même si je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller en boite, c'est pas grave. Je vais quand même voir mes amis et me détendre un peu.

- Ok Jazz, on se retrouve là bas dans une heure. A+

Je raccroche pour aller me préparer. Je m'habille normal, pas trop sexe, j'ai pas envie d'être embêté ce soir. J'opte pour un jean bleu et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Même si je sais que ça ne sers à rien, toutes mes conquêtes se trouve là-bas. Fais chier. J'aurai beau faire ce que je veux, elles me colleront. La seule manière pour qu'elles comprennent, c'est que je sois vraiment avec quelqu'un et pas un plan cul. Et ça, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Je sors de chez moi, et 25 minutes après, je suis devant la boite. J'appel Jazz pour savoir s'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. Je veux pas rentrer et me faire alpaguer par des poules en chaleur. Après qu'il m'ait confirmé leur présence à l'intérieur, j'entre. Je dis bonjour au videur, qui me connaît bien, ainsi qu'à Vince, le patron de la boite, il est cool. Je l'aime bien. Je dois dire qu'il est assez beau gosse, lui aussi. Et il a pas mal de succès avec les filles. Il parait aussi qu'il danse comme un Dieu, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu danser, mais apparemment il ne le fait qu'avec une seule fille, ça doit être sa copine. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de copine, en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu et il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Trêve de bavardage, je vois Jazz me faire des signes et je me dirige vers lui. Bien sûre sans compter les dizaines de fois où on m'a arrêté pour me faire du rentre dedans. J'arrive enfin auprès de mes amis qui me regardent d'un air réprobateur. Quoi ? J'y peux rien si j'ai du succès, enfin, je ne suis pas tout à fait blanc comme neige. D'accord, c'est ma faute, si je les avais pas toutes sautées, je n'aurai pas ce problème. Je leur renvoie un sourire d'excuse et ils se détendent, ils ont comprit que ce soir, je ne suis pas là pour draguer.

La soirée se passe bien, on discute et on rigole beaucoup. Emmet me raconte le film qu'ils ont été voire plus tôt dans la soirée. Il a eut l'air d'adoré, Rose me le confirme en me disant qu'il a agacé toute la salle avec son rire de brute. Je suis quand même vexé de ne pas avoir été invité mais ne dis rien. Les filles partent danser pendant qu'on les surveille du coin de l'œil. Et c'est ce moment là qu'Emmet choisit pour me parler

- Tu sais Eddy, finalement Bella à enfin accepter de te rencontrer. Me dit-il tout sourire

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, c'est moi qui ne veux pas la voir pas elle.

- Emmet qui t'as dit que, MOI, je voulais la voir ? Lui di-je sèchement

Emmet ne semble pas du tout content de ma réponse. C'est pas bon ça !

- Et pourquoi tu ne voudrai pas la voir ? Donne-moi une bonne raison.

Qu'es-ce que je peux raconter ? Vite quelque chose, n'importe quoi, allez creuse-toi la cervelle imbécile. J'ai trouvé !

- Parce que c'est pas une étrangère, c'est la sœur d'Alice, je ne voudrai pas lui faire de mal. Tu sais comment je suis avec les femmes, et je ne voudrai pas faire de la peine à Alice. Lui dis-je fière de moi.

Il me regarda un instant, puis me dit :

-Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, j'en suis sûre, tu sais elle sait comment tu es avec les femmes. Elle en sait plus sur toi que tu ne le crois.

C'est quoi cette merde, Emmet a raconté ma vie à cette fille ? De quel droit.

- Emmet, j'apprécierai assez que tu ne parle pas de ma vie privé à des étrangers. Lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant

- C'est pas une étrangère, c'est Bella. Me répondit-il tout simplement. Comme si ça justifiai quelque chose

- Oui mais moi je ne la connais pas, et pour moi, c'est une étrangère. Lui répondis-je.

Il commençait vraiment à me les briser

-Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça. Elle a promis que quand sa situation ce sera stabilisée, elle te rencontrera.

Sa situation ? Génial, elle est sans emploi ou quoi ? Elle n'a aucun but dans la vie ? Si ça se trouve elle est inculte. Mais comment ils peuvent dirent qu'elle est parfaite pour moi. Ils ont aussi peu d'estime pour moi ?

- Et si, moi, je ne veux pas Emmet, tu ne peux pas m'y obliger ! Lui dis-je un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois frérot, ne me sous estime pas ! Me dit-il avec un regard calculateur

Oh que je l'aimais pas ce regard ! Emmet est prêt à tout quand il a quelque chose en tête, je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré du coup. Il me fiche la trouille avec ces manigances. Qu'es-ce qu'il pourrai faire pour m'obliger à la rencontrer ? Jusqu'où est-il capable d'aller ? Je crois que je vais me méfier pendant un certain temps de cet ours mal léché qui me sert de frère.

C'est ce moment que choisissent les filles pour revenir s'asseoir, épuisé d'avoir dansé. Du coup, on rentre tous chez nous. Je salue tout le monde et leur dis que la prochaine fois qu'ils sortent sans moi, je leur ferais payer. Alice me répondit que si je me comporte aussi sagement que ce soir, ce serai un plaisir de sortir avec moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire, pas très sûre d'en être capable. Je monte dans ma voiture et file chez moi. Arrivé chez moi, il est 4h du matin, j'enlève mes vêtements, reste ne boxer et me vautre sur mon lit.

Une fois couché, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Emmet. Pourquoi je fais autant d'histoire pour rencontrer une fille ? J'en ai rencontré des tas, une de plus ou une de moins, ça change quoi ? Es ce que j'ai peur parce que c'est la sœur d'Alice ? Et que j'ai peur que ça crée des embrouilles au sein du groupe si je ne l'apprécie pas ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudraient si je ne l'aime pas !

Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? Que bientôt toute ma vie va être bouleversée pour une raison inconnu. J'ai ce pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas et me noue l'estomac. Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe avec cette fille pour que je la rejette avec autant de force ? Quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt connaître la réponse à mes questions. Et cette réponse à un rapport avec Isabella Swan.

_**Alors, qu'es-ce que vous en dites ? Vous avez aimé ? Donnez-moi vos impressions. Dans le prochain chapitre que je vais commencer dès demain, il y aura certainement la rencontre Bella /Edward. Alors à votre avis, comment ça va se passer ? Emmet réussira-t'il à les faire se rencontrer ? Vont-ils s'adorer, se détester, se manquer de peu ? Je vous laisse le temps de cogiter là-dessus. Comme je fais d'assez long chapitre, je prends 2 ou 3 jours pour écrire. Ca dépend aussi de l'inspiration, pour l'instant tout va bien, je vous rassure. A très bientôt ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissée un review et qui ont aimé.

Ca m'encourage à écrire plus vite pour vous satisfaire.

Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bisou à toutes

**CHAPITRE 4**

POV BELLA

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais quand je sentis une délicieuse odeur de café, d'œuf et de bacon. Mais qui peut bien cuisiner ? Je croyais qu'après être allé en boite avec Jazz, Alice serait resté dormir chez lui. De plus, quand c'est Alice qui cuisine, ça n'a franchement pas une odeur aussi délicieuse. Ou bien, c'est Angela ? J'aurai juré l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle travaillait samedi.

Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de bouger mon petit cul d'ici et d'aller voir ça de plus près. Je saute de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, me brosse les dents et suis cette divine odeur de café. Que ne me fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris l'identité du cuistot en question, qui n'était autre que Jazz. Il était dos à moi, en train de remplir les assiettes pendant qu'Alice étais assise à table légèrement boudeuse. Je décidai de me manifester.

- Hey, salut la compagnie ! Quel est cette délicieuse odeur ? Dis-je de bonne humeur en faisant un bisou à Alice, ainsi qu'à Jazz qui sembla surpris de mon ton jovial. Et pourquoi tu boudes, ma puce ? Dis-je alors que je m'assieds à côté d'Alice et tire légèrement sur sa joue comme font les vielles dames avec les petits enfants.

Elle me regarde encore plus boudeuse et me marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Jazz se retient de rire, s'approche de moi et me murmure :

- Je lui aie interdit de faire le petit dèj et depuis, elle boude. Tu sais ma chérie, des millions de femmes rêveraient d'un homme comme moi qui fait la cuisine. Dit Jazz à l'intention de notre petite boudeuse.

- Ah oui ? Et combien de femme aime entendre de la bouche de son homme qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner. Répliquât-elle vexé

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'à voulu dire Jazz ? N'es-ce pas Jazz ? Lui dis–je, essayant de lui tendre une perche

- Bien sûre que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire à manger à ma petite femme d'amour ? Lui demandât-il sur un ton mielleux

¼ de seconde après Alice se retrouvais dans les bras de Jazz pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, il n'aime pas voir Aly bouder.

On commençât à manger et je dois dire que le goût était à la hauteur de l'odeur, Jazz cuisinait super bien.

- Dis moi Bells, qu'es-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Me demanda Jazz en me scrutant du coin de l'œil

- Ben, rien. A part que j'ai passé une excellente soirée hier et que j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Mais je devais avouer que le petit déjeuner de Jazz n'y était pas étranger, non plus. Mais si je l'avouais, Alice le prendrai très mal. Donc, je gardais ça pour moi mais je ne manquerais pas de remercier Jazz.

- Qu'es-ce que tu compte faire de ta journée avant d'aller bosser ? Me demanda Alice

Je regardais l'heure et grognais, il était 10h et je travaillais à 19h. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'en allant dormir tôt, je me réveillerai tôt. Si je ne dormais pas pendant la journée, je ne tiendrai pas cette nuit.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tout de suite, mais je dois dormir un peu pendant la journée sinon je ne tiendrai pas cette nuit. Je crois que je vais aller courir pour un peu pour me fatiguer.

Alice fit la grimace, elle n'était pas une adepte du sport. Et je décidais de la titiller un peu. Je fis un clin d'œil à Jazz, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait laisser Alice se débrouiller seul. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait comprit le message.

- Dit Alice, j'aimerai bien que tu m'accompagne, on pourrai courir toutes les deux ? Lui dis-je essayant de réprimer mon sourire

Je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange, Jazz dût lui tapoter le dos pour qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était toute rouge, je dois dire qu'elle était assez hilarante. Elle fit les gros yeux à Jazz pour qu'il vienne à son aide, mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre et en rajouta une couche

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe chouchou ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Lui dit Jazz le plus sérieusement possible

Alice devint furax et lui répondit, NON, assez sèchement je dois dire

- Alors Alice, j'attends ta réponse ? Lui dis-je impatiente

- C'est que Jazz et moi on a déjà des projets, n'es-ce pas Jazz ? Lui dit-elle rempli de sous entendu

- Ah bon, tu ne m'a rien dit Alice. J'ai déjà fait des projets avec Emmet. Lui dit-il le plus normalement possible

- QUOI ? TU PREVOIS DES TRUCS AVEC EMMET SANS M'EN PARLER ? ET QU'ES-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MOI MAINTENANT ?

- Ben, tu viens avec moi, comme ça c'est réglé. Lui dis-je calmement

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux, elle ouvra et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de capituler. A ce moment là, Jazz et moi éclations de rire sous les yeux d'une Alice visiblement choqué par notre attitude. Je décidais d'abréger ses souffrances

- Aly, je plaisantais. Tu crois vraiment que je t'obligerai à courir avec moi alors que je sais que tu déteste ça ? Tu me déçois là, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Lui dis-je faussement vexée

Elle nous regarda Jazz et moi à tour de rôle, avant de nous fusiller du regard

- Je vous déteste tout les deux, j'étais déjà en train de me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre comme vêtements. Nous dit-elle furieuse.

Jazz et moi nous levâmes en même temps et enlaçâmes Alice, qui ne boudait plus que pour la forme. On se retrouvait comme trois cons enlacé dans la cuisine. Jazz se sépara de nous le premier essayant de récupérer une once de virilité, pendant qu'Alice et moi le regardions avec un sourire moqueur. Il dût sentir nos regards car il se retourna vers nous et nous dit :

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Nous dit-il innocemment et je lui répondis

- Tu sais Jazz, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais des câlins que t'es pas virile ?

Il me répondit instantanément

- Qui t'as dit que je doutais de ma virilité ? Me dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait convaincant

Je décidais de lâcher l'affaire. Les hommes et leur virilité c'est sacré.

- Rien, j'ai dû me tromper. C'est pas tout ça mais il est déjà 11h30, je vais me changer et je vais courir. Ca ne vous dérange pas, si je vous laisse ranger sans moi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, file ! Me dit Jazz

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler un pantacourt blanc de sport avec des rayures rouges sur le côté, un débardeur blanc, une veste de jogging rouge avec des rayures blanches sur le côté que j'attachais sur mes hanches et des baskets rouges. Je me fis une queue de cheval haute, mis mes clés et mon portable dans ma poche dont je refermais la tirette et pris mon i-pod. Je passais à la cuisine pour leur faire un dernier coucou avant de partir ne sachant pas s'ils seraient là quand je rentrerai.

- Waw, tu va courir ou tu va draguer Bells ? Me dit Jazz en haussant un sourcil

- Ben faut bien mêler l'utile à l'agréable, n'es-ce pas Jazz ? Je lui fis un clin d'œil suggestif et Alice explosa de rire.

Je n'attendais pas qu'il me réponde et sortis de l'appart.

Une fois dehors, je me dirigeais vers Central Park, c'était l'endroit où j'aimais aller courir. On pouvait y voir des tas de gens différents. Des enfants qui jouent, des couples se promenant main dans la main, des sportifs qui s'entrainait au foot, des amoureux de la nature, des personnes âgés et d'autres encore.

Quand j'arrivais sur place, il était déjà 12h. J'allais me donner jusqu'à 13h30, puis je rentrerai. Je mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et lança la musique. La première chanson était « REPLAY de IYAZ », c'est mon coup de cœur du moment, elle me met de bonne humeur et recharge mes batteries.

Je me concentrais sur ma course et m'imposait un rythme assez soutenu.

Je pouvais sentir les regards appréciateur des hommes sur moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Les plus téméraire essayait de courir avec moi, mais abandonnait après 5minutes. Après avoir bien rigolé de leurs pitoyables tentatives d'approche, je me promis de parler avec celui qui réussirait à courir plus de 10minutes avec moi. C'était mon petit jeu à moi pour tester leurs motivations et pour savoir à quel point ils me voulaient. Je dois dire que je courrais assez vite et j'avais beaucoup d'endurance.

Quand un cinquième homme se mit à courir à mes côtés de moi, je regardais ma montre pour voir combien de temps réussirait-il à courir avec moi. Je ne l'avais même pas regardé, donc je ne savais pas de quoi il avait l'air. A mon grand étonnement après 10 minutes, il tenait toujours la distance. C'était très rare ça ! Mais si après avoir l'avoir vu, il ne me plaisait pas physiquement ?

Je m'en fou, c'est mon jeu et c'est moi qui décide.

S'il est moche, je me mettrais à courir plus vite pour le semer. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide et ce que je vis n'aurai pas dû m'étonner. Je ralentis ma course et me mis sur le côté pour reprendre mon souffle. L'homme qui était à mes côtés en fit de même. Une fois mon souffle repris, je lui adressais enfin la parole ;

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas signalé ta présence ? Lui dis-je encore haletante

- Je voulais savoir si tu faisais encore subir tes petits jeux aux hommes qui veulent t'approcher ! Me dit Jake en souriant

Evidemment, qui d'autres que Jake pouvais courir assez vite et aussi longtemps que moi ! Quand on sortait ensemble, on venait souvent courir tout les 2. D'ailleurs j'aurai dû me douter que j'allais le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Pas que je n'aime pas Jake, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais, il voit en moi plus qu'une amie et ça me dérange.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne comme ça ! Il est plutôt beau gosse. Il est encore haletant, il est dos à moi et fais ses étirements pendant que je le détaille. Il est grand, basané, a des cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns. Et là je dois dire qu'il est sexe avec les gouttes de sueur qui coule sur les muscles de son torse et ses bras. Parce qu'il faut savoir que Jake court torse nu ! Et oui les filles, il adore montrer son corps tout en muscle, FRIMEUR !

Et là il ???????????MERDE QU'ES-CE QU'IL FAIT CE CON ? IL VIENT DE VIDER DE L'EAU SUR SON CORPS MUSCLES, ET SES CHEVEUX !!!!!!! MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA ! DEJA QUE JE SUIS EN MANQUE, CA FAIT PRES D'1 MOIS QUE JE NE ME SUIS PAS ENVOYER EN L'AIR A CAUSE DU BOULOT ! ET LA, OH BON DIEU !!!!!!!!!IL SECOUE LA TETE POUR ENLEVER L'EAU DE SES CHEVEUX ET PASSE SA MAIN SUR SON TORSE RUISSELANT !

STOP !

Ne regarde plus, ferme les yeux ! Fais demi tour et rentre ton petit cul à la maison avant de faire une connerie que tu va amèrement regretter. Enfoiré ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès. Et là, avec le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste, je balance un au revoir à Jake et me retourne pour reprendre ma route quand il m'attrape par le bras. Il est visiblement furieux que sa tentative de séduction n'ai pas porté ses fruits.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Où es-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Me dit-il en colère

Mais de quel droit me parle-t-il de cette façon, pour qui il se prend ! Il ne sait pas sur quel terrain glissant il s'aventure là ! Mais il va vite le savoir, croyez moi ! Visiblement, il ne veut pas se contenter de mon amitié et j'ai bien peur d'avoir épuisé toute la patience que j'avais en moi concernant le cas de Jake. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le blesser, mais je crois que là, c'est inévitable. Je me dégage violemment de sa prise et lui lance un regard mauvais.

- QUOI ? QU'ES-CE QUE JE FAIS ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, LA ? TOI, QU'ES-CE QUE TU FAIS ? PREMIEREMENT : JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ET FAIRE COMME SI JE T'APPARTENAIS ! ET DEUXIEMEMENT : TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS REMARQUE TA TENTATIVE DE SEDUCTION JAKE ? QU'ES-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES QU'ENTRE TOI ET MOI C'EST MORT JAKE ! IL N'Y AURA RIEN DE PLUS QUE DE L'AMITIE !

Et je reprends plus calmement maintenant parce que je sais que ce que je vais dire va le blesser

- Et je crois que même ça, tu ne l'a plus désormais. Dis-je d'une voix triste que même moi je ne reconnu pas.

J'étais triste de devoir en arriver là mais que devais-je faire ? Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à mon égard et il n'écoutait pas quand je lui faisais comprendre que je voulais qu'il arrête. Je crois que c'est mieux pour lui de ne plus me voir, peut être que comme ça, il m'oubliera vraiment ! Parce que là, il nourrissait toujours l'espoir de me reconquérir. Il me regarda avec stupeur, choqué par mes propos. Je pense qu'il ne croyait pas que ce petit geste serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Il était complètement paniqué à présent.

- Je suis désolé Bee, je ne voulais pas. Je….. Je m'excuse. S'il te plait restons amis, je ne recommencerai plus, je te le jure. J'ai bien compris le message maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas t'effacer de ma vie comme ça, j'ai besoin de te voir et de te parler. Même si ça me fait mal de ne pas avoir plus, laisse moi au moins avoir ça.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que ça me brisait le cœur. J'avais le sentiment de rompre une deuxième fois avec lui. Même si je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte totalement de ma vie, je devais le faire. Je devais le faire pour lui, pour qu'il puisse avancer sans moi et se trouver quelqu'un d'autres. Cette relation n'était pas saine.

- Ecoutes Jake.

Je me rapprochais de lui et pris sa main gauche dans les miennes.

- Tu compte pour moi. Ca, je ne veux pas que tu en doute. Mais pour moi, tu es un ami, rien de plus. Il faut que tu oublie ce que nous étions avant. Ce n'est plus d'actualité nous 2 et ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Il faut que tu t'éloigne de moi.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise

- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Pour l'instant, le fait d'être avec moi te fait du mal, parce que tu veux plus. Et ça me fais du mal de te voir comme ça. La solution, c'est qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre pendant quelque temps. Peut être pas pour toujours, mais jusqu'à ce que tu m'oublie complètement et que tu trouve une femme qui pourra aimer l'homme extraordinaire que tu es. Une femme qui a les mêmes attentes que toi. Et qui voit en toi bien plus qu'un ami.

Pendant tout le temps que je lui parlais, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la peine que je lui infligeais. Quand j'eu fini, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Il savait que j'avais raison. Je montais sa main vers mon visage et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur celle-ci. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis deux et me retournais. Je respirais un bon coup et me remettais à courir.

Cette journée n'était pas aussi bonne que je l'aurai cru.

Je suis sûre d'avoir fais la seule chose à faire. Chose que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps. Il était à présent 13h15, je décidais de rentrer à la maison. De toute façon je n'avais plus envie de courir et cette conversation m'avais épuisé, j'étais prête à dormir. Il me fallu 10 minutes pour arriver à l'appart. Une fois rentré, j'enlevais mes baskets dans le couloir et partais à la cuisine pour boire de l'eau. J'ouvrais le frigo pour prendre une bouteille et me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand j'entendis Jazz.

- Bells c'est toi ? Cria Jazz du salon

J'allais le rejoindre dans le salon. Il regardait la télévision, Alice devait être en train de se préparer.

- Hey, vous êtes encore là ? Lui dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait aussi jovial que ce matin

Visiblement c'était raté parce qu'il de retourna vivement vers moi

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Me dit-il inquiet

Je m'assieds à côté de lui en soupirant.

- Rien de grave, enfin pour moi ! J'ai rencontré Jake au parc et on a eu une discussion pas très agréable. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus rester ami pour l'instant. Pas quand il se comporte comme il le fait.

Jazz se rapprocha de moi et mit son bras sur mes épaules.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Même si il doit t'en vouloir maintenant, crois-moi, un jour il te remerciera. Il n'aurai jamais pu couper les ponts de lui-même, c'était à toi de le faire pour lui. Maintenant, il va pouvoir continuer son chemin et faire de nouvelle rencontre. Tu lui as rendu un grand service, je sui fière de toi ma grande.

Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule et il déposa sa tête sur la mienne. Nous restions comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre sans le salon

- Vous savez, je vais vraiment finir par me poser des questions sur vous 2. Nous dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

- Elle vient de rompre l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Jacob. Intervint Jazz en essayant de ne pas rire de sa phrase

Ca se dit rompre une amitié ?

-Oh ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Et ça va ? Je veux dire tu te sens bien ? Me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue

- Oui je vais bien, je me sens même soulagé dans un sens, même si je suis triste pour Jake. Mais je suis sûre que ça va aller pour lui. Vous faite quoi cette après-midi tout les 2 ?

- On va déjeuner avec Emmet, Rose et Edward. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Me dit Jazz

- Non, c'est gentil, mais tu sais bien que je travaille cette nuit. Je vais prendre une douche et essayer de dormir un peu. Leur dis-je

- Ok, comme tu veux, mais sache que quand tu travailleras moins, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Me dit Alice

- Oui je sais. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Bonne journée

- Bonne nuit à toi grande sœur et n'oublie pas, demain tu es toute à moi. Dit-elle tout en sautillant sur le canapé et en tapant dans les mains

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça. J'attends ça avec impatience. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Sur ce, je pris le chemin de la douche. Je retirais mes vêtements et pénétrais dans la cabine de douche qui aurai pu accueillir au moins 5personnes, j'y restais 10 bonne minutes et en sortais à contre cœur. Je mettais mon peignoir et partais à la recherche de sous vêtements propre. J'optais pour un ensemble confortable pour le boulot, un boxer et un soutient brun. Je décidais de ne mettre qu'un débardeur et de dormir en boxer. Il était à présent 14h30, je mis l'alarme de mon réveil à 17h et me glissais dans mon lit. Je repensais à Jake, à tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Et c'est sur ces souvenirs que je sombrais.

Quand le réveil sonna, j'étais déjà réveillée depuis quelques minutes et admirais le plafond de ma chambre, va savoir pourquoi ! Je pris la commande de ma chaine hifi et mis la musique à fond pour me donner du courage. Le cd qui y était composé de toutes mes chansons préférées du moment.

Le cd débuta par « BEDROCK de YOUNG MONEY », je sais j'ai du goût en matière de musique. En tout cas, ça a eut l'effet escompté parce que je commence à me trémousser dans mon lit et commence à chanter doucement. Puis au fur et à mesure que le musique évolue, je jette ma couette, saute par terre et me met à bouger mon corps en rythme avec la musique. Je prends ma brosse et m'en sert de micro et chante plus fort, je dois dire que je ne me débrouille pas mal en chant. Arrive le moment où la fille chante et je me donne à fond. J'adore danser et chanter, ça fait tellement longtemps, ça fait un bien fou de se lâcher comme ça. La fin de la chanson arrive et s'enchaîne une autre de mes chansons, celle qui est sur mon i-pod « IAZ, REPLAY ». Là, je me lâche plus sur le chant parce que je suis un peu fatigué d'avoir dansé sur la précédente. Arrive le refrain et je me lâche :

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my ipod stuck on replay_

_Replay ay ay ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my ipod stuck on replay_

_Replay ay ay ay_

A bout de souffle je m'arrête de chanter pour aller me préparer, je me retourne et constate que je ne suis plus seul dans la chambre. En effet, Emmet est appuyé sur le mur près de la porte et me regarde un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Sourire que je lui rends pour lui montrer que je ne suis en rien gêné de la situation. Ok, je l'étais un peu, mais je n'allais pas lui montrer. Je prends la commande et diminue le son et lui dis :

- Ca va comme tu veux ? Le spectacle t'a plu ? Lui dis-je essoufflé avec un petit rire

- Et comment ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu danser comme ça et encore moins chanter. Tu sais que tu chantes et danses comme une déesse. La prochaine fois, on va en boite et tu me refais ça. Et je dois dire que ton corps est un vrai bijou. Mais ne dis pas à Rose que je t'ai dit ça, sinon elle va m'étriper. Me dit Emmet soudain anxieux

C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis en boxer et débardeur. Je me mis à rire en voyant Emmet un peu gêné de m'avoir reluqué. Je décroche le peignoir en satin accroché à ma porte et l'enfile. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pudique, j'aime mon corps et je l'assume. Mais pas au point de le montrer au premier venu et encore moins à Emmet que je considère comme mon frère.

- T'inquiète, je dirai rien. Dis, c'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Lui dis-je curieuse

- Eh ben Alice à fait des courses et on l'a aidé à monter les affaires. J'ai entendu la musique et suis venu te faire un petit coucou. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait, c'était mieux que d'aller à un concert. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

- N'en rajoute pas de trop non plus, je sais que je suis doué mais pas à ce point là ! Lui dis-je

- Détrompe toi, tu es plus que doué ! Me dit-il sincèrement

- Emmet, désolé de te mettre à la porte, mais je dois me préparer pour aller bosser. Lui dis-je tout en fouillant dans ma penderie à la recherche d'une tenue

- Pas de problème Belly, on se voit bientôt ? Me dit-il avec une petite voix

Je lève mon regard vers lui et le voit la tête baissé. Je vais jusque chez lui et reste en face de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde. Il relève son visage et me regarde dans les yeux. Alors, je lève les bras vers lui et lui signifie que je veux un câlin, pour lequel il ne se fait pas prier d'ailleurs et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- On se verra plus vite que tu ne le pense, mon nounours. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

Quand je me détache de lui, parce qu'il faut bien que je me prépare sinon je vais être à la bourre, il a un énorme sourire.

- Allez Emmet, du balai, tu va me mettre en retard !

- Ok, sexy Belly. Me dit-il en fermant la porte de ma chambre

Je ne perds pas une seconde et fonce vers ma penderie. Je choisis un jean noir moulant et un long pull gris décolleté auquel je rajoute une ceinture noire. Je m'habille en vitesse et me maquille un peu face au miroir de la salle de bain. Je mets juste un peu de gloss et du mascara, après tout je vais travailler pas draguer. Je suis presque prête. J'enfile ma veste en cuire courte, ma veste de motard quoi, elle est trop sexe et des bottes noire plate que je mets au dessus de mon jean. Et voilà, je suis prête. Je prends mes clés, mon portable, mes gants en cuir et je suis parti.

Je descends jusqu'au parking où je retrouve mon bébé, ma moto. Je comprends pourquoi les hommes sont aussi possessifs avec leur voiture, je le suis aussi avec ma moto. J'enfile mon casque, sécurité oblige et fonce au boulot. J'adore la sensation de liberté que j'éprouve quand je suis sur ma moto. C'est comme si j'étais en train de voler, je sais que ça fait un peu cucu, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance, rien que moi, mon bébé et la route. C'est une sensation dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer, c'est tellement jouissif, on se sent en position de force. J'adore !

Enfin, j'arrive à l'hôpital, gare ma moto dans un endroit sûre du parking et fonce dans les vestiaires. J'ai encore 20 minutes avant le début de ma garde. Quand je passe devant l'accueil, Marie me dit que le chef veut me voir avant que je commence, qu'il m'attend dans son bureau. Je trouve ça bizarre mais ne m'en fais pas plus. Je vais dans les vestiaires, ouvre mon casier, enlève ma veste et mes chaussures. Ensuite j'enfile des chaussures plus confortables pour travailler et mets ma blouse blanche de médecin. Je vais devant un miroir, me fais un chignon lâche et vais voir le chef.

Arrivé devant le bureau, je toque à la porte et entends un « Entrez » et entre. Le Dr Pierson a une cinquantaine d'année et travail à l'hôpital depuis ….toujours je crois. C'est un homme bien, il est juste et aimable avec les patients et moi. Je dois dire qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment les autres médecins. La plupart sont arrogants et égocentrique. Le Dr Pierson me demande de m'asseoir et termine ce qu'il est en train d'écrire avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Bonjour Dr Swan, heureux de vous voir en meilleur forme et reposé. Me dit-il sincèrement

- Merci Dr Pierson, je dois dire que ce jour de congé m'a fait du bien. Dis-je en lui souriant

- Je préfère vous voir avec le sourire. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir. Je voulais que nous parlions de la situation des urgences et voir comment nous pourrions arranger les choses. J'ai une liste de médecin qui pourrai venir travailler dans notre hôpital, même si je dois dire que j'ai une préférence pour un médecin en particulier. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire

Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la sélection des médecins qui pourraient travailler ici. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision. Alors pourquoi me parler de ça à moi ? Je le regarde confuse et lui dit :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque rôle à jouer dans cette décision. C'est à vous que reviens cet honneur. Dis-je, alors que Dr Pierson me regardait avec un petit sourire

- Ecoutez Dr Swan, il est vrai que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir officiellement. Mais, je dois vous dire que je vous apprécie beaucoup en tant que médecin, vous avez apporté un vent de fraicheur aux urgences. Vous êtes aimable, souriante, à l'écoute de vos patients et vous êtes un remarquable médecin. De plus, depuis que le Dr Colt est parti, vous avez presque géré les urgences seul, sans bavure. Et je dois dire que moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire mieux. Je suis d'autant plus surpris car vous n'êtes là que depuis 1 an. Je vous respecte en tant que médecin mais aussi en tant que personne. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais que vous me donniez votre avis. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'étais surprise de ce que venait de me dire le Dr Pierson. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'appréciait à ce point là. Et tous ces compliments me touchaient beaucoup car il était très respecté dans le milieu.

- Merci Dr Pierson, je dois dire que je suis surprise que vous aimiez ma façon de travailler. La plupart des médecins me disent que je m'investis trop envers mes patients et que je ne devrai pas. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est ma façon d'être médecin et je ne peux pas en changer. Mais si vous avez autant confiance en moi, je veux bien vous aider, j'en serai même honorer Docteur. Dis-je ému

- Dans ce cas là !

Il me tendit une petite farde avec plusieurs CV de médecins, certains fraichement diplômé er d'autres avec plusieurs années d'expériences.

C'est en tournant les pages que je tombais sur un CV qui m'interpellait, c'était un médecin avec des années d'expériences et qui avaient fait beaucoup de choses différentes. Comme travailler avec la Croix-Rouge, dans des refuges et pleins d'autres chose. Le nom de ce médecin me laissa sans voix « Dr Carlisle Cullen ». Etais-ce possible ? Serait-il le père d'Emmet ? Et sans m'en rendre compte, je du dire le nom à haute voix car le Dr Pierson me regarda surpris et me dit :

- Vous le connaissez ? Me dit-il curieux

- Euh ? Non, enfin peut être. En tout cas pas personnellement. On m'en a parlé. Je connais peut être son fils. Répondis-je pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup là

- Vous connaissez Emmet ou Edward ? Me dit-il impatient

Pas de doute, c'est bien le père d'Emmet. Dr Pierson doit être proche de lui s'il connaît Emmet et Edward, ce doit être pour lui qu'il doit avoir une préférence. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que son nom soit présent sur cette feuille, sur cette table, dans cet hôpital. Bon, je m'éloigne là. Je m'empresse alors de répondre au Dr qui s'impatiente.

- Emmet est un excellent ami à moi. Il m'avait d'ailleurs parlé de son père mais je pensais qu'il travaillait déjà dans une clinique privé ? Dis-je surprise que son nom soit dans ce tas.

- Oui, mais il ne supporte plus de travailler là-bas. D'ailleurs son talent est gâché, il n'a presqu'aucune intervention majeur et passe son temps dans la paperasse. Quand il nous a fallu un médecin, j'ai pensé à lui. Ce serai une grande chance pour nous de pouvoir le compter parmi les médecins de cet hôpital. Il a un talent fou, il est un peu comme vous, à l'écoute des patients et fais son travail avec beaucoup de cœur, là où d'autres médecins ne voit qu'un travail de plus. Il est le meilleur médecin que j'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, il a aussi……………..

Je crois que si je le laissais faire, il me raconterai toute la vie du Dr Cullen, du bac à sable jusqu'à maintenant. Je décidais alors de lui couper la parole.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous poser la question, vous avez une préférence pour le Dr Cullen, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire moqueur

On dirait qu'il essayait de me convaincre que le Dr Cullen était le meilleur pour les urgences. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. Dr Pierson me fit un petit sourire d'excuse

- Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter, c'est juste que je l'admire beaucoup et que j'aimerai tant qu'il s'épanouisse à nouveau dans son travail.

- Quand pensez-vous lui en parler ? Lui dis-je, signifiant que j'étais d'accord

Il me fit un grand sourire et me dit :

- Je crois que le plus tôt possible serai le mieux. Vous pourriez ainsi reprendre vos horaires de travail. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, vous pouvez allez commencer votre garde Dr Swan. Merci de votre aide. Me dit-il sincèrement

- Merci à vous Dr Pierson. Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu et avoir la chance de travailler avec un médecin de talent. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Puis, je quittais le bureau pour commencer ma garde. Le médecin qui avait fini sa garde n'était pas très content car il était 19h45, alors qu'il devait finir à 19h. Je lui ai di que s'il avait un problème avec ça, qu'il aille en parler avec le chef. Il grogna et parti. Vive le dialogue. Sur ce, je commençais ma nuit. J'étais de super humeur, j'allais enfin moins travailler et j'allais travailler avec le père d'Emmet. Bizarre, non ?

Je me demande comment allais réagir Emmet.

Il est 6h30 et je dois dire que la nuit a été assez calme, pas de blessure trop grave. Il me reste 30 minutes avant de rentrer à la maison.

J'en profitais alors pour faire mon rapport jusqu'à l'arrivé de la relève. A 7h10, je m'habillais dans le vestiaire, défaisait mon chignon et partit récupérer ma moto. Je pris le chemin de la maison et arrivais rapidement. Quand j'ouvris la porte, des voix me parvenaient de la cuisine.

Mais qui pouvait être réveillé à 7h30, un dimanche ? Je reconnu la voix d'Emmet, mais qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là à cette heure-ci ? Je connais Emmet et c'est tout, sauf un lève tôt. S'il est là, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas ! Je me rue dans la cuisine et vois une Alice crevé avec une tasse de café à la main et un Emmet avec la tête entre les mains. Je commence à m'inquiéter et décide de me manifester

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose c'est passé ? Leur demandais-je précipitamment

Alice soupira mais ne dit toujours rien, Emmet me regarde avec un air de chien battu et me dit :

- C'est de ma faute Bells, j'aurai jamais du te donner de faux espoir, je voulais juste t'aider et faire en sorte que tu travaille moins. Me dit-il comme s'il avait tué mon chat

- De quoi tu parle Emmet, je ne comprends rien, explique toi clairement ou je vais m'énerver. Lui dis-je sur les nerfs

- C'est mon père. Me dit-il simplement

Comme si j'étais censé comprendre

-Oui, ben quoi ton père Emmet. Le pressais-je

- Il a trouvé un autre boulot. J'aurai dû lui parler de ton hôpital avant. C'est où d'abord que tu travaille ? Laisse tomber, ça n'as plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai tant voulu qu'il travaille avec toi. Comme ça tu aurai pu te reposer et nous consacrer plus de temps. Parce que tu nous manque beaucoup et maintenant c'est plus possible. Quand je retrouverai ma petite Bells, tu peux me le dire ? Parce que, moi, je pense que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. En plus papa ne peux pas refuser, c'est un copain à lui qui lui a proposé la place, tu comprends ? Il doit accepter sinon……….

Je comprenais la situation maintenant, pauvre Emmet, il est dans un de ces états. Il est vraiment anéanti, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- STOP EMMET. Lui dis-je assez fort, je dois le reconnaître.

Il ne voulait pas se taire, j'ai du donc hausser le ton. Il me regarda choqué, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Je m'approchais de lui et pris place sur la chaise à ses côtés. Je mis ma main droite sur les siennes pour qu'il me regarde et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Emmet, l'ami de ton père ne serai pas le Dr Pierson par hasard ? Lui dis-je avec douceur

- Oui et alors ? Qu'es-ce que ça change ? Me dit-il triste

- Ca ne change rien, mis à part que c'est mon chef ! Lui dis-je espérant qu'il ferait le lien

Parce que je dois dire qu'Emmet est looooooooong à la détente.

- Et alors ? En quoi le fait qu'il soit ton chef change quelque chose. Me dit-il ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir

Alice, elle, avait compris et me fit un énorme sourire. Quand son regard se posa sur Emmet, elle secoua la tête pour montrer son exaspération. Je décidais de retourner à Emmet qui n'avait toujours pas compris

- Emmet, réfléchis 2secondes s'il te plait. Lui dis-je perdant patience

- Quoi ? Le Dr Pierson est ton chef et il est aussi l'ami de mon père. Le Dr Pierson a engagé mon père donc il sera le chef de mon père. Donc le Dr Pierson sera votre chef à toi et à mon père. Donc toi et mon père allez travailler ens…..EMBLE. VOUS ALLEZ TRAVAILLEZ ENSEMBLE PAPA ET TOI ? Dit-il en me hurlant dans les oreilles

- Oui Emmet c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en souriant

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, C'EST GENIAL, JE SUIS TROP CONTENT. ET MOI QUI CROYAIS QUE TOUT ETAIT FOUTU QU'ON T'AVAIT PERDU. ON VA POUVOIR SE RETROUVER COMME AVANT, C'EST PAS SUPER CA ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner, moi, je n'arrêtais pas de rire et Alice riait de nous voir faire.

- On doit fêter ça, rien que toi et moi. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis Bells ? Me dit-il plus calmement

Je lui devais bien ça, le pauvre. Il était tellement adorable.

- Je suis d'accord Emmet, mais aujourd'hui je passe la journée avec ma petite sœur. Donc, on devra remettre ça. Lui dis-je d'un air désolé

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit fêter ça pas demain ? Me dit-il boudeur

- Ah non ! C'est ma journée Emmet, tu auras la tienne un autre jour. Lui dit Alice sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune alternative possible

- Ecoutes Emmet, dès que j'ai mon planning de la semaine prochaine, je t'appel pour te réserver toute une journée ou toute la soirée ou les 2si tu veux, et on fera tout ce que tu voudras. Ca te va ?

Tout d'un coup, il me lança un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon. J'aurai peut-être pas du lui dire qu'on allait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

MERDE

- Tout ce que je veux, hein ? Alors je veux que tu rencontre mon frère la semaine prochaine. Tu me l'avais promis et comme ta situation est arrangée, tu n'as plus d'excuse. En plus, tu viens de me dire qu'on ferait tout ce que je veux. Et c'est ce que je veux qu'on fasse. Me dit-il fière de lui.

Je dois dire qu'il m'a bien eut sur ce coup là ! PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. ARGH. J'ai pas le choix, il m'a piégé ce con. Je vais essayer une dernière chose dans l'espoir que ça marche. Pitié mon Dieu, faites que ça marche.

- Emmet, j'ai dit ON fera tout ce que tu veux, TOI ET MOI, pas TON FRERE ET MOI. Ok ?

Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche. Il réfléchit, c'est bon signe. Ou peut être pas. Non, ne réfléchis pas Emmet. Il sourit, merde, il a trouvé quelque chose, oh non.

- Mais pas de problème ma grande, je serai là. Donc, on fera bien quelque chose TOI ET MOI avec EDWARD. Appel le par son prénom, nom d'un chien, ça va pas te brûler les lèvres. Me dit-il un peu vexé

Il est vrai que je ne prononce jamais son prénom, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bon, je crois que cette fois-ci je n'ai plus le choix et vais devoir voir le EDWARD en question.

- D'accord Emmet, je t'appel demain pour te donner mes jours de congé. Satisfait ? Lui dis-je mauvaise

- Très, si tu ne m'appel pas demain, c'est moi qui t'appel. Et si tu ne réponds pas, je viens te voire ici. COMPRIS ?

- Reçu 5/5. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais dormir un peu. Alice tu me réveil à 14H, ça te va ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle avait un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

Elle aussi voulait me caser avec le frère d'Emmet, EDWARD. Y a rien à faire j'ai toujours du mal à prononcé son prénom, pas qu'il soit laid ! Non, bien au contraire, c'est le personnage que je n'aime pas. Mais ça la fout mal, si je suis en face de lui et que je l'appel, frère d'Emmet.

- Ca me va ! J'ai aussi besoin de dormir un peu, une brute épaisse m'a tiré du sommeil à l'aube ! Dit-elle en fixant Emmet qui n'avait l'air d'être désolé.

Je leur lançais un salut de la main et allait dans ma chambre. Cette discussion m'avait encore plus épuisé. J'enlevais mes vêtements tout en regardant à travers la baie vitrée de ma terrasse. Terrasse que j'aurai adorée partagé avec l'homme de mes rêves. Bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite ça. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements et glissait dans mon lit. Je n'avais ni la force de prendre une douche, ni la force de me mettre en pyjama. Je fermais les yeux et me sentis partir de suite.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je sentis une pression sur ma tête, j'entrouvris les yeux et vis Alice me sourire. Je m'étirais tout doucement et posais mes yeux sur le réveil. Il était 15h. Je me tournais vers Alice qui me regardait toujours et lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé à 14h comme je te l'ai demandé. Lui demandais-je

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'un peu plus de repos, et ça n'a pas d'importance, on a encore pas mal de temps devant nous. Me dit-elle doucement

- Allez lève toi, va prendre une douche pendant que je commande à manger. Qu'es-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Me demanda-t-elle avant d'atteindre la porte

- Je mangerai bien une pizza aux champignons aves des anchois et de la mozzarella. Lui dis-je

J'étais vraiment affamé. Elle rigola et parti appeler pour commander. Je me levais, pris des sous-vêtements propres, un pantalon de jogging brun, un débardeur beige et partais prendre ma douche. Une fois fini, je ramassais les vêtements qui trainait et les mis dans le panier à linge. J'entendis sonner, ça devait être le livreur. Je partais alors au salon. Alice avait déposé toutes sortes de cochonnerie sur la table comme du chocolat, des chips, des bonbons, des biscuits apéritifs et je supposais que la glace et les sodas étaient au frais.

Des dvd étaient installés sur le lecteur, je décidais d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait « La proposition, Hanté par ses ex, P.S I love You, et Paranormal Activity en pirates », J'adore les films d'horreur mais je sais qu'Alice en a peur, si elle l'a pris, c'est pour me faire plaisir. N'est-elle pas adorable ? Alice ramène la pizza qui je dois dire est excellente, c'est peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Je crois que ça fait beaucoup de « Y a longtemps », comme y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes amis, y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été en boite, y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air, y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de pizza et la liste est encore longue. Heureusement que le Dr Cullen arrive cette semaine, je pourrai vivre à nouveau.

La fin de journée se passe agréablement bien avec Alice. On a beaucoup rigolé avec la Proposition et Hanté par ses ex, par contre on a pleuré comme des madeleines devant P.S I Love You. A présent, il était 20h et nous commencions à regarder Paranormal Activity. Je sentais Alice se tendre près de moi, je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle vienne près de moi. Je dois dire qu'elle ne s'est pas fait prier, on arrivait au passage où la femme se faisait tirer par les pieds par une force surnaturel. Je dois avouer que ce film est vachement flippant, je sens Alice trembler comme une feuille contre moi et décide qu'elle en a assez vu, je prends la télécommande et arrête le dvd. Alice se retourne sur moi et me questionne du regard.

- Alice tu tremble comme une feuille, je pense que tu en as suffisamment vu comme ça. Lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux

- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment nulle. Je voulais te faire plaisir et j'ai tout fais raté. Me dit-elle tristement

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux

- Tu n'avais pas à prendre ce film pour moi, rien que le fait d'être ici avec toi me fais plaisir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai apprécié cette soirée avec toi. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es nulle et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai aussi trouvé ce film vachement flippant. Lui dis-je en souriant

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me remonter le moral ? Me dit-elle avec appréhension

- Je peux te jurer que c'est la vérité. Qu'es-ce que tu dis de zapper pour trouver quelque chose de marrant pour nous enlever ces horribles images de la tête avant d'aller dormir ?

- J'en dis que je suis d'accord avec toi. Me dit-elle tout sourire

Par bonheur, nous tombions sur une rediffusion de la série FRIENDS. Je dois dire que ça nous a fait du bien après le film d'horreur. Il était 22h, je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué mais Alice, si. Alors je décidais de commencer à débarrasser les vestiges de notre soirée. Une fois tout ranger et la vaisselle faites. J'envoyais Alice se coucher, elle travaillai de bonne heure demain. Je lui fis un gros bisou et la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier de la soirée. Elle me répondit que c'est elle qui me remerciait de lui avoir consacré tout ce temps. Nous partions enfin toutes les 2 dans nos chambres respectives.

Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, je pris alors mon i-pod et écoutais de la musique. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait sur une Alice confuse. Je retirais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et la questionnais

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Alice ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle approchait du lit

- En faite, je me demandais si ça te dérangerais pas que je dorme avec toi, ce film m'a en quelque sorte traumatisé. Me dit-elle en se maltraitant ses mains

Je relevais de suite ma couette et tapotais la place vide à mes côtés. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et sauta à côtés de moi.

- Merci, je ne serai jamais arrivé à dormir seul dans ma chambre. M dit-elle reconnaissante

- Mais de rien ma puce, tu viens ici quand tu veux, sauf quand je suis en compagnie. Lui dis-je en rigolant

Elle se mit à rire aussi. On discutait un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, je remis mon i-pod en marche et je crois que j'ai du m'endormir vers les 3h du matin. Quand je refis surface, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Alice devait être partie travailler, il était 11h. Aujourd'hui, je travaillais de 16h à minuit. A mon avis, j'allais sûrement rencontrer le Dr Cullen. Je me demande de quoi il à l'air, je verrais bien de toute façon.

Je me levais, pris une douche et parti en direction de la cuisine. Angela était assise en train de boire son café. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui fis un bisou sur la joue, elle sursauta quelque peu parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver

- Salut Angie, ça fait un petit temps qu'on ne t'as pas vu à la maison ? Lui dis-je en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive

Elle rougit quelque peu et je me mis à rire, j'aimais bien taquiner Angela, elle était si sage et si réservé quand il était question de sexe

- Ne te moque pas ! J'étais avec Ben. Il est tellement génial que j'ai du mal à me séparer de lui, même quelques heures. Me dit-elle gêné de son aveu

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis heureuse pour toi. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, aussi rayonnante. Je t'envie, j'aurai aimé vivre ce que tu vis en ce moment avec Ben. J'aurai aimé ne pas rencontrer tous ces salauds qui m'ont fait perdre foie en l'amour. Dis-je repensant à mes histoires foirées

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que dans un futur proche, toi aussi tu va rencontrer la personne qui fera battre ton cœur. Qui t'aimera comme tu le mérite, qui te verra comme la magnifique jeune femme que tu es. Il suffit que tu sois attentive aux signes qui t'entoure, ne te ferme pas à toute relation. Ouvre toi plus, laisse les voir celle que tu es vraiment. Cesse de te cacher derrières ces mecs d'un soir qui ne t'apporteront rien de bien et qui ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Tu vaux mieux que ça Bella, ne les laisse pas te changer. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, parce que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, je me cachais derrière une carapace, je ne laissais pas les gens voir la personne que j'étais vraiment. A part mes amis et ma famille. Angela était celle qui me connaissait le mieux, elle savait pourquoi je faisais ça, je lui avais raconté ma mésaventure avec James quelques mois plutôt. Elle en était folle de rage et voulais me faire porter plainte, chose que j'ai refusé. Elle m'a fait alors promettre de venir la voir quand je n'irai pas bien.

- Tu sais Alice m'a dit que tu devais rencontrer le frère d'Emmet. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, essaye de faire un effort cette fois-ci. Juste essaye de ne pas te braquer et ne sois pas agressive. Ok ? Montre la merveilleuse Bella que nous connaissons tous et que nous adorons. Montre la personne généreuse que tu es, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une personne donner autant d'amour et de joie aux gens qui lui sont proche. Suis mon conseil et tout se passera bien. Si Emmet veut te le faire rencontrer, c'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien. Emmet t'aime et il ne permettrai à personne de te faire du mal. Alors réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur ce, elle mit sa tasse dans l'évier, me fit un petite sourire encourageant et parti dans sa chambre. Sacrée Angela, toujours les mots juste pour me faire réfléchir. En tout cas, je sais qu'elle a raison et que je ne peux pas continuer comme je le fais. Va falloir que ça change. J'essaierai de suivre les conseils d'Angela sur Edward. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il en vaut la peine. Je promets d'essayer, même si je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Mes vieilles habitudes vont prendre du temps à disparaître, mais je vais essayer.

Je me verse une tasse de café, prends 1croissant et un yaourt à la noix de coco et me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre mon petit déjeuné dans mon petit coin de paradis : Ma terrasse. Il fait doux ce matin et quelques rayons de soleil traversent les nuages. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le soleil réchauffer ma peau, je me sens bien. Mais je ressens une espèce de gêne, comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait changer dans ma vie sans savoir quoi. Et je dois dire que ça m'angoisse un peu. Je termine mon petit déjeuner, prends mon ipod et me couche sur le banc installé sur la terrasse. J'ai besoin de douceur et de calme, alors je pioche dans mes playlists et opte pour mes chansons relax.

"Ride It de Jay Sean" résonne dans mes oreilles, je ferme les yeux et me relaxe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, mais j'ai le sentiment que je dois me bouger si je ne veux pas être en retard. Effectivement, il est 14h45. Je me lève, ramasse les restes de mon petit déjeuner et les ramènes à la cuisine. Je mets la vaisselle salle dans le lave vaisselle et pars dans ma chambre me préparer.

Pour ma tenue, je choisis une paire de legging noir qui moule parfaitement mes jambes, une tunique brune à manche courte, ma veste en cuire et des bottes brunes montant jusqu'aux genoux. 15h30, je suis prête à partir, je ramasse mes affaires et sort de l'appart. Je prends ma moto et fonce vers l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, je salue mes collègues et au moment de rentrer dans les vestiaires, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne et constate que c'est le Dr Pierson. Il est visiblement de très bonne humeur, mais il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné d'un très bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond et d'une classe folle. Je dois dire que la blouse blanche lui va à merveille. Il me regarde avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, que je lui rends.

- Dr Swan, je tenais à vous présenter personnellement le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Ami très chère et nouveau médecin de cet hôpital. Carlisle je te présente le Dr Isabella Swan, la perle de nos urgences et la personne qui a appuyé ta candidature. Dit le Dr Pierson avec enthousiasme

Le Dr Carlisle me tendit une poignée de main amicale que je m'empressais de serrer

- Enchanté Dr Swan, je dois dire que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Le Dr Pierson m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Et je dois dire qu'Emmet vous adore, il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous. Il est fou de joie à l'idée que nous travaillions ensemble. Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas mentit en me disant que vous êtes une jeune femme splendide et que nous allions bien nous entendre. Me dit le Dr Cullen visiblement amusé par les propos d'Emmet

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Dr Cullen, je dois dire que vous avez un cv impressionnant. Et le Dr Pierson vous a vivement recommandé. Quand à Emmet, c'est un sacré numéro, mais je l'adore. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Dis-je en souriant

- Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler tout les 2. Carlisle si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir où adresse-toi au Dr Swan. Sur ce, bonne journée. Nous dit-il en partant

Je me retrouvais donc dans le couloir avec le Dr Cullen. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et mettait les gens à l'aise. Pas comme tous ces arrogants qui peuple notre hôpital. Mais il fallu que je lui fausse compagnie pour aller m'habiller.

- Excusez-moi Dr Cullen, mais je vais devoir me préparer. De toute façon, on se revoit après puisqu'on travaille dans le même service. En tout cas sachez que s'il y a le moindre problème, vous pouvez m'en parler.

Et avant même que j'enchaîne sur autre chose, il me coupa et fronça les sourcils.

- En faites puisque vous en parlez, j'ai un petit problème. Me dit-il sérieusement

Quoi ? Déjà ? Qu'es-ce que ça peut bien être ?

- Oui, je vous écoute. Quel est le problème ? Lui dis-je curieuse

Puis il se détendit et me souri franchement

- Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Carlisle, je ne veux pas de Dr Cullen entre nous. Nous allons travailler ensemble et en plus je pense que nous allons être beaucoup plus que de simple confrère puisque vous connaissez Emmet. Me dit-il toujours en souriant

Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Il m'a fait peur, je me suis dit qu'il allait changer d'avis et ne plus travailler avec nous. Et moi je croulerai de nouveau sous le boulot.

- A la condition que vous m'appeliez Bella. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Marché conclu, Bella !

- Alors à tout à l'heure Carlisle ! Lui dis-je en poussant la porte du vestiaire

Je crois que je vais encore plus aimer mon boulot maintenant que Carlisle est là. Une fois en tenu, j'en profite pour regarder mes horaires pour cette semaine. WAW, quel changement ! Je ne travaille qu'aujourd'hui et jeudi cette semaine ! C'est pas possible, ils ont dû faire une erreur. Ca ne peut pas être possible. Je regarde ma montre hélas, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller voir le chef pour lui faire part de cette erreur. J'irai plus tard.

Je sors du vestiaire en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle était encore dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as l'air préoccupé ! Me dit-il inquiet

- Non, ce n'est rien de grave, à part qu'on a fait une erreur dans mes horaires pour cette semaine. Je vais devoir en parler avec le chef. Lui dis-je

- Ah bon ? Et quelle erreur y a t'il exactement ? Me demanda-t-il un petit sourire dans la voix

- Ben, je n'ai que 2 nuits sur la semaine et ce n'est pas normal, ils ont dû se tromper. Lui dis-je

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une erreur Bella ! Me dit-il tendrement

Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il sait quelque chose que j'ignore apparemment

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Ecoute Bella, j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas, mais je me suis arrangé avec le Dr Pierson pour que tu travaille le moins possible cette semaine. Et que la semaine prochaine tu retrouve un horaire plus humain. J'ai vu ce que tu as accumulé depuis que vous êtes en sous effectifs, et je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir. Honnêtement, c'était trop pour une personne. Je t'admire beaucoup. C'est pour cela qu'on a voulu que tu te repose un peu, tu en a besoin et tu le mérite amplement. Me dit-il avec la tendresse d'un père

Ca me touchait énormément. Il me connaissait à peine et faisais déjà tout pour que je me sente bien. Il se préoccupait vraiment de moi, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Comment un homme aussi bon que lui pouvait exister. Et comment voulait-il que je lui en veuille ! C'est mon sauveur. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement ça me touchais.

- Comment je pourrai t'en vouloir ? Je suis touché que tu te préoccupe de moi à ce point, alors qu'on ne se connait pas. Et c'est vrai aussi que je suis épuisé, j'ai besoin d'un break. Merci, merci sincèrement. C'est génial ce que tu as fait. J'ai rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes qui s'intéresse aux autres. Alors encore merci. Si je peux faire n'importe quoi pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur n'hésite pas. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Je n'ai pas fais ça pour que tu me doives quoique ce soit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Isabella Swan, tu le mérite. Alors arrête de me remercier. Me dit-il avec un petit geste de la main

- Ok, allons travailler dans ce cas ! Lui dis-je

La fin de journée se passa extrêmement bien. Carlisle était génial, il était sympa et souriant avec les patients. Mais aussi efficace et compétent. Il finissait son service à 20h. Il me fit la bise avant de partir, on était devenu vraiment proche et complice en seulement quelques heures. J'étais ravi. Enfin, je finissais mon service à minuit et me dépêchais de rentrer. Tout le monde dormais à l'appart, je fis alors le moins de bruits possible. Je partais prendre une douche et enfilais un short jaune et un tee-shirt blanc. Ensuite, j'allais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Je me fis une tartine de Nutella et bu un verre de lait. Je pris mon portale et me glissais sans mon lit. Apparemment, j'avais reçu un message d'Emmet. Quelle surprise !!!!

_J'attends tjrs ke tu me rép pour notre RDV, ne crois pas ke tu va te désister com ça. _

_Envoi-moi 1sms pour me donner t jrs de congé kelke soit l'h à laquelle tu rentre, _

_Sinon tu va me voir débarquer tôt 2m1 matin._

_J'attends ta réponse. Xoxo Em_

Il est grave, je vous jure. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire celui là ? Bon, j'ai pas très envie qu'il débarque ici demain matin. Alors je lui réponds :

_Je vi1 de rentrer du boulot_

_Je ne travaille que jeudi, je n'avais ke 2 nuits cette semaine _

_et j'en ai déjà fais 1_

_Alors, t'as l'embarras du choix. Choisis_

_Xoxo Bells_

J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller que le vibreur de mon portable m'annonce que j'ai 1 nouveau message. J'attrape mon GSM et lis le message

_Ok, ce sera demain alors _

_Je viendrai vers 17h_

_Xoxo Em_

PUTAIN ! Il ne perd pas de temps celui là ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? C'est de ma faute, conne comme je suis je lui ai laissé le choix. De toute façon, je m'en fou. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite Emmet me lâchera avec ça. C'est sur cette pensé que je m'endors.

A mon réveil, la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est ce fichu rendez-vous de ce soir avec Emmet et Edward. Comment ça se fait qu'Emmet m'ait répondu aussi vite pour le rendez-vous ? Son frère était déjà d'accord sur la date ? Ca me semble louche mais bon, je ne vais pas me tracasser la tête. Aujourd'hui, je vais me relaxer et ne penser à rien.

Mais qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée ? Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix, je vais trainer à l'appart jusqu'à ce soir.

POV EDWARD

J'avais passé la soirée en boite avec toute la bande hier et je dois dire que ça m'avais fait du bien. Pour une fois, je n'avais dragué personne et ne m'étais pas laisser draguer. Pas envie. Là, j'étais dans mon lit, on était samedi et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de ma journée. J'appelais Jazz pour savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, nous décidions d'aller déjeuner avec Alice, Rose et Em. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger au « Bright Star ».

J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je n'y étais jamais allé. C'était pas mon genre d'emmener une fille au resto, puis quoi encore. Je les saute et c'est tout ! C'est déjà beaucoup. Pour moi, elles sont toutes pareilles. Elles n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Elles sont bonnes qu'à baiser et la fermer. Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais elles ne sont pas des anges vu ce qu'elles me demandent de leur faire ces trainés. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose, aucune n'est jamais sortie du lot. Aucune ne m'a jamais donné l'envi d'aller plus loin. Pas une ne m'a fait ressentir le besoin d'entretenir une relation durable qui déboucherai sur quelque chose de sérieux. Je ne suis tout simplement pas fait pour ça. C'est vrai que des fois, j'envie Jazz et Em. Rose et Alice sont des filles bien. Et la relation qu'ils entretiennent est surprenante.

Mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un jeune homme assez beau gosse je dois l'avouer, avance vers nous tout sourire. Il regarde le groupe et semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. Il fronce les sourcils et nous demande

- Bella n'est pas là ? Dit-il visiblement déçu

Je me raidis tout à coup. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle serait là « Mère Thérésa » ? Ils m'ont tendu un piège ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, je me barre tout de suite. Et là Alice lui répond

- Non, désolé Josh. Tu devras te contenter de nous. Lui dit Alice en souriant

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content de te voir Alice. Lui dit-il visiblement sincère

Puis il me lança un regard, car il se demandait ce que je faisais avec le groupe puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Je lui rendis un regard pas très sympa mais je déteste qu'on me dévisage comme il le fait. C'est à cet instant qu'Emmet lui dit

- Ah oui, tu ne connais pas Edward ! C'est mon frère. Lui dit Emmet

Puis c'est comme si ce Josh, eut une illumination, comme si on lui avait parlé de moi. Je ne fis plus attention à lui et regardais ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il nous guide vers notre table. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et plaisante. En fin d'après-midi, Alice devait faire des courses. Pour moi aussi, c'était pas du luxe. Il ne me restait quasi plus rien de comestible chez moi. Pourtant j'adore cuisiner. Alors j'en profitais pour faire aussi mes courses. Les courses fini, on décidait tous de se séparer pour ranger nos affaires et de se retrouver vers 20h30 chez Jazz pour regarder un match de basket. Les filles décidèrent de nous laisser entre mecs et de rester chez elles.

La soirée se passa bien et aux alentours de 2h du matin, Em et moi rentrions chez nous. Enfin, moi à mon appart et Em chez les parents.

Le dimanche était ma journée la plus chargé, je donnais des cours de piano aux enfants qui étaient à l'école en semaine. Je commençais ma journée à 10h pour la finir à 19h, en fin de journée, je n'en pouvais plus. Je rentrais, commandais de quoi manger, prenais une douche et m'endormais directement.

Le lundi, Emmet m'avais appris que papa avait trouvé un nouveau job au « Mount Sinaï Medical Center ». C'est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux des Etats-Unis, j'étais content pour lui. Il n'aimait pas son travail actuel. Il faudrait que je passe le plus vite possible pour le féliciter. Emmet m'avait appelé pour me prévenir qu'il m'inviterai dans la semaine pour qu'on aille fêter ça tout les 2. Je trouvais ça louche de sa part, Emmet m'inviter ? Il voulait que moi je l'invite, oui. Il allait me faire le coup du, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille ! Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouver tout les 2 pour discuter. Alors j'acceptais son invitation.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu Emmet au téléphone pour me dire que c'est ce soir qu'il m'invitait. Qu'on irait diner au « Bright Star », je n'étais pas très chaud pour aller là-bas. Le patron du restaurant ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais je dois avouer que la nourriture y était divine. Donc, on se donnait rendez-vous à 19h directement au restaurant.

J'avais passé ma journée à essayer de composer de nouvelle mélodie sur mon piano, mais rien de satisfaisant n'en sortais. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, j'avais perdu ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que les mélodies prenaient vies. J'étais frustré par ce manque d'inspiration, je ne savais pas si un jour elle me reviendrai.

Il était 17h, je devais me prépare pour rejoindre Emmet pour diner. Je mis de l'ordre dans mes partitions et partis me doucher.

Je m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleu marine. Je renonçais à mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, pris mon portable, les clés de ma Volvo et sortis. Arrivé dans l'habitacle de ma Volvo, je démarrais ma voiture et là, rien. Elle ne démarre pas ! C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce BORDEL. FAIS CHIER, MERDE.

J'appelais Emmet pour lui demander d'annuler ou de venir me chercher. Il répondit au bout de la 2ième sonnerie.

- Eddy, tu es déjà arrivé au resto ? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix bizarre

J'entendais une voix féminine derrière lui, visiblement il n'était pas encore sorti. Ca devait être Rose.

- Non, ma voiture est en panne Em, alors soit tu viens me chercher, soit tu annule. Lui dis-je un peu agacé

Ma voiture était mon bien le plus précieux et je ne supportais pas qu'elle tombe en panne.

- QUOI ? MERDE ! Et tu ne peux pas prendre un taxi ? Me dit-il visiblement embêté

Alors là, il rêve, je ne prendrai pas de taxi !

- Em, je ne prendrai pas de taxi, tu viens me chercher ou je reste chez moi, ok ? Lui dis-je énervé

- Ok ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, je vais voire ce que je peux faire et je te rappel. Et il me raccrocha au nez

MAIS IL SE FOU DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI, IL A BESOIN DE REFLECHIR POUR SAVOIR S'IL VIENT ME CHERCHER OU PAS ? C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand Emmet m'envoya 1 message me disant qu'il arrivait. Je décidais de remonter dans ma Volvo en l'attendant. Il arriva 20 minutes plus tard, un peu anxieux. J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie pour Emmet, ce soir. Je serai sur les nerfs tant que je n'aurai pas réparer ma voiture. Emmet aurai dû annuler, il va regretter de m'avoir invité.

On ne parlait pas durant le chemin. Moi, j'étais sur les nerfs mais ce n'étais pas le genre d'Emmet d'être aussi silencieux. Je ne prêtais plus attention à mon frère, toute mon attention était concentrée sur ma voiture. Arrivé au resto, on nous dirigea à l'étage supérieur, il y avait des couples mais aussi des groupes d'amis. Les lumières étaient un peu plus tamisés. On commandait une bouteille de vin, mais Emmet insista pour attendre un peu avant de commander. Je ne sais pas à quoi il jouait mais je commençais à perdre patience. Il agissait de plus en plus curieusement. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la porte d'entrée du restaurant ou sa montre ou encore son portable. J'en pouvais plus de ce petit jeu et décidais d'y mettre fin.

- Emmet ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dis pas, rien ! Depuis que tu es venu me chercher, tu agis bizarrement et ça commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Lui dis-je sur le ton le moins menaçant possible

Il me regardait dans les yeux et j'ai vu de la peur et de l'appréhension dans son regard. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur ce con.

- Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ? Me dit-il avec une petite voix

Quelque chose me dit que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre ça. Et que même si je lui promettais, je ne pourrais pas ne pas me mettre en colère contre lui, étant donné que je l'étais déjà.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Emmet. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, maintenant ! Lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant

Qu'es-ce qu'il était exaspérant ! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, apparemment, il avait fait une belle connerie. Il souffla bruyamment, leva les yeux vers moi et me dit :

- Bella va venir ici, je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous. Me dit-il tellement bas que je dû tendre l'oreille

- QUOI ? QU'ES-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? MAIS CA VA PAS ? Hurlais-je

J'étais hors de moi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Du coup, un silence de mort régnait à l'étage et tout le monde nous regardait. Emmet tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

POV BELLA

Il était presque 17h, Emmet n'allais pas tarder à arriver et Alice venait de rentrer de la boutique. Quand elle me vit dans la cuisine, elle me regarda de haut en bas. J'avais un jean bleu clair et un tee-shirt noir.

- Tu sors ? Me dit Alice visiblement surprise

- Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement

J'aimais bien la faire tourner en bourrique

- Et je peux savoir où ? Me dit-elle impatiente

- Je sors avec Emmet, tu te souviens ? Et je vais voir Edward par la même occasion. Lui dis-je avec une grimace

- Et tu compte sortir comme ça pour cette soirée ? Tu va te présenté comme ça au restaurant ? Tu va te montrer comme ça devant Edward ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Me dit-elle choquée

- Ecoutes Alice, je suis d'accord pour le rencontrer. C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le séduire, ni que c'était un rendez-vous romantique. On y va pour faire connaissance, pour peut-être devenir pote mais ça s'arrête là. Et donc je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre sur mon 31 pour aller voir un pote potentiel. Ok ?

A ce moment, on sonna et Alice répondit à l'interphone, c'était Emmet. Il toqua à la porte 2 minutes après. Alice alla lui ouvrir. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que je venais de lui dire. Emmet vu sa tête et lui demandais ce qui se passait.

- Ecoute Emmet, parle avec elle. Elle est devenue folle. Elle veut aller au resto habillé comme ça. Essaye de la résonner, je te la laisse. Lui dit-elle dégouté

Moi je souriais face à l'attitude d'Alice.

- Ecoute-moi bien ma belle, tu va m'enlever ce petit sourire de ton visage parce que tu va bouger ton petit cul jusque dans ta chambre et mettre une belle robe sexy. Parce que tu ne sortiras pas comme ça. De plus n'oublie pas, tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux. Et là maintenant, je veux que tu aille mettre une robe sexy. Es-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ? Me dit-il avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas

Maintenant que je le regarde bien, il a l'air nerveux. On dirait que c'est lui qui est contraint à aller à ce rendez-vous. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a gagné. Moi et ma grande gueule, je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire que je ferais tout ce qu'il veut. En tout cas, je ne lui dirais plus jamais de la vie, ça c'est clair !

J'allais dans ma chambre à contre cœur et fouillais dans ma penderie à la recherche d'une robe. Quelque chose de pas trop sexy de préférence. Je sortis une robe bordeaux avec de fines bretelle m'allant jusqu'aux genoux. Le haut avait un décolleté pas trop profond et une ceinture en ruban à la taille. Le bas était évasé avec un voile qui recouvrait le tissu de la même longueur. C'était une robe assez sage pour moi, parce que d'habitude je porte des robes très sexy.

Au moment où j'allais enfiler la robe, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je mis mon peignoir et ouvris la porte. Emmet se tenait là avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage et me dis

- Bells, la voiture de mon frère est tombée en panne et je dois aller le chercher. Je me sens terriblement honteux de te demander ça, mais es-ce que tu peux te rendre au resto par tes propres moyen ? Je te jure que si je pouvais, je te laisserai ma voiture mais…

Il avait l'air tellement gêné que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça

- Emmet, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu sais, je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller. Pars l'esprit tranquille, on se rejoint au restaurant de Josh

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux se demandant, s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Si je n'allais pas lui faire faux bon

- Emmet, je viendrai, je ne vais pas te poser de lapin, je te le promets. Aie un peu confiance en moi, nom d'un chien. Lui dis-je un peu plus sèchement vu qu'il n'avait pas changé d'expression. Enfin, il se radoucit

- Je te fais confiance Bells, je t'attendrai dans le restaurant avec mon frère. Ne traine pas trop ! Me dit-il alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre

Je repris où j'en étais, j'enlevais mon peignoir et mis la robe. Ensuite je me maquillais dans la salle de bain. Je mis un fard à paupière brun foncé, du mascara, un trait d'eye liner et du gloss bordeaux. Je décidais de ne pas mettre de bijoux. Faut pas déconner non plus. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche avec quelque mèche libre sur ma nuque. Je mis mes escarpins noirs et pris un petit sac noir dans lequel je glissais mon portable, mes clés et de l'argent. J'enfilais une veste légère noire et allais dans le salon. Alice y étais et me fit un grand sourire pendant que moi je lui tirais la langue

- Eh ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dure. Tu es magnifique ! Me dit-elle

- Bon j'y vais, il est déjà 19h05. Je suis déjà en retard. Lui dis-je

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Alice me souhaita une bonne soirée et je sortis de l'appart. Je ne dû même pas chercher un taxi, Alice en avait déjà appelée un. C'est un ange. Quand j'arrivais au restaurant, il était 19h25. Emmet devait être dans tous ses états pensant que je n'allais pas venir. J'entrais dans le restaurant, je n'aperçu pas Josh mais je senti quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournais et découvrais Josh, toujours aussi craquant.

- Salut ma belle, tu es superbe ce soir. Je suppose que c'est pour ton fameux rendez-vous ? Me dit-il trouvant la situation amusante

- Oui, tu as deviné. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller. Emmet va m'en vouloir, je suis en retard. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

Je scrutais le restaurant des yeux mais ne vis pas Emmet. Je me retournais vers Josh qui n'avait pas bougé

- Ils sont au premier. Me dit-il pointant l'étage du doigt

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement et commençais à me diriger vers les escaliers. Je montais les marches et à 3 marches de l'étage, j'entendis un homme crié. Je restais cloué sur place, ne pouvant plus faire un pas. Mais pourquoi cet homme crie comme ça, il est malade ou quoi ? D'où j'étais je pouvais voir que l'homme qui criait était en face d'Emmet. PUTAIN, ce n'est quand même pas le frère d'Emmet qui crie comme ça. Mais ce que j'entendis après me glaça le sang.

POV EDWARD

J'étais hors de moi. Comment il avait osé me faire ça ? Me tendre un piège à moi, son frère ! Il avait été trop loin. Je me doutais qu'il allait me faire un sal coup, mais CA ! C'est pire que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, cette pauvre fille devait être vraiment désespérer pour qu'Emmet en arrive là. J'allais expliquer mon point de vue à Emmet et là, je vous promets qu'il va comprendre.

- EMMET ! Je respirai un bon coup, il fallait que je me calme.

J'essayais de ne pas hurler mais je parlais assez fort, j'en avais rien à foutre des gens qui nous regardait

**- Je vais te le dire une fois pour toute, JE NE VEUX PAS RENCONTRER TA BELLA ! OK ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille désespéré qui cherche à tout prix à me mettre le grappin dessus. Elle doit vraiment être moche pour qu'elle vous fasse pitié à ce point là ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille avec un balai dans le cul, coincé, ennuyeuse à mourir et qui n'a aucun avenir. En tout cas pas avec moi. Elle a intérêt à aller voir ailleurs parce que si elle m'attend, elle risque de mourir vieille fille. Je me demande si elle a déjà été avec quelqu'un, elle est encore vierge si ça se trouve. Moi, je les baise les filles, je les dévierge pas, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, ni dans le romantisme. Elle doit avoir quoi 30 piges ? Franchement à son âge, avoir recours a des rendez-vous arrangé, c'est pathétique. Ou bien, elle cherche un mec avec du fric qui pourra l'assumer parce qu'elle n'a aucun but dans la vie. Franchement, qu'es-ce que vous faites avec une fille pareil, je sais que c'est la sœur d'Alice, mais dans la vie, on ne doit pas s'encombrer de gens comme ça.**

J'étais tellement en colère, le pire c'est que ce n'était pas contre cette fille, je ne la connaissais même pas. C'est toute la haine et la colère que j'avais en moi qui est ressorti à ce moment là. J'étais conscient que je m'acharnais sur cette pauvre fille, mais elle m'énervait. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui harcelait Emmet pour nous arranger ce rendez-vous. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille à son soi-disant ami ? Tout ce que j'avais dit sur elle, je le pensais vraiment. Qu'elle n'était pas belle, trop coincé, sans but dans la vie et probablement vierge qui pense que le prince charmant existe. En tout cas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je crois qu'Emmet ne va pas tarder à me foutre son poing dans la gueule si je ne me tais pas !

POV BELLA

**- Je vais te le dire une fois pour toute, JE NE VEUX PAS RENCONTRER TA BELLA ! OK ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille désespéré qui cherche à tout prix à me mettre le grappin dessus. Elle doit vraiment être moche pour qu'elle vous fasse pitié à ce point là ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille avec un balai dans le cul, coincé, ennuyeuse à mourir et qui n'a aucun avenir. En tout cas pas avec moi. Elle a intérêt à aller voir ailleurs parce que si elle m'attend, elle risque de mourir vieille fille. Je me demande si elle a déjà été avec quelqu'un, elle est encore vierge si ça se trouve. Moi, je les baise les filles, je les dévierge pas, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, ni dans le romantisme. Elle doit avoir quoi 30 piges ? Franchement à son âge, avoir recours a des rendez-vous arrangé, c'est pathétique. Ou bien, elle cherche un mec avec du fric qui pourra l'assumer parce qu'elle n'a aucun but dans la vie. Franchement, qu'es-ce que vous faites avec une fille pareil, je sais que c'est la sœur d'Alice, mais dans la vie, on ne doit pas s'encombrer de gens comme ça.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment osait-il m'insulter alors qu'il ne me connait même pas CE CONNAR. Et vu le portrait qu'il dresse de moi, personne ne lui a dit comment j'étais, ni ce que je faisais. J'étais tellement furieuse, que je voulais tout casser, j'avais un besoin violent de frapper cet ENFOIRE ARROGANT. CE CHIEN, CE SALOP IMBU DE LUI MEME, CETTE RACLURE. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, même si dans tout ce qu'il avait dit, il n'y avait rien de vrai. Je ne pouvais pas juste tourner les talons et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il devait recevoir une bonne leçon, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en face, j'étais trop en colère. Si j'y allais maintenant, j'allais lui arracher les yeux, et croyez-moi avec ce que Charlie m'a appris, je suis loin de me battre comme une fillette.

Fallait que je réfléchisse. Ca y est je sais ce que je vais faire. Emmet ne m'avait pas encore vu, alors je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers et de sortir du restaurant. J'espérais juste que Josh n'était pas dans les parages. Par chance, il était occupé et je m'empressais de sortir. JE pris quelque minutes pour respirer un peu d'air frais et me calmer ensuite j'allais appeler CE CONNAR et lui dirais ma façon de penser.

POV EDWARD

Emmet était sur le point d'exploser, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je crois que j'ai un déconné en disant des vacheries sur Bella. Mais c'est de sa faute. S'il ne m'avait pas poussé à bout, je n'aurai pas eut à le faire.

- Ecoute Edward et écoutes moi bien. De tout ce que tu viens de dire sur Bella, aucune n'est vrai. C'est vrai qu'on ne t'as jamais vraiment parler d'elle, on voulait que tu découvre tout ça par toi même. Mais après tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est hors de question que je te la présente. Elle est trop bien pour toi. Tu ne mérite même pas de lécher le sol qu'elle a foulé. Moi, je vais te dire qui est Bella SWAN

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, je ne parlais plus, soudain très intéressé par ce qu'il voulait m'apprendre sur Bella

- C'est la fille la plus aimante et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Tu dis qu'elle n'a pas d'avenir, tu sais au moins ce que fais Bella dans la vie ? Elle est médecin, elle travaille au Mount Sinaï Center. Papa va travailler avec elle. Elle a bossé dur pendant 6 ans pour être médecin, alors qu'elle avait 2 emplois de serveuse pour pouvoir manger et payer tout ses frais. Tu crois qu'elle a 30 ans ? Détrompe-toi, elle n'a que 25 ans et elle n'est plus vierge depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est des petits copains, elle n'en a pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas de relation sérieuse et qu'elle se contente de coups d'un soir comme toi. Pourtant, elle pourrai avoir n'importe quel homme à ces pieds

Je commençais à comprendre que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne

- Et si tu crois qu'elle est désespérée au point de t'harcelé comme tu dis, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne voulait même pas te rencontrer, je l'y ai forcé, je l'ai prise par les sentiments. Elle m'aime et ne peut rein me refuser. Elle croit que tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous avec elle. Elle ne se doute pas une seconde que c'est un coup monté. Voilà qui est BELLA SWAN. Alors la prochaine fois que tu parle d'elle comme tu l'as fait, je peux t'assurer que je ne t'épargnerai pas.

PUTAIN, je m'étais gouré sur toute la ligne mais pourquoi, il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt. C'est à cet instant que Josh arriva près de nous en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait sûrement nous foutre dehors

- Où est Bella ? Nous demande Josh

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivé et honnêtement je crois qu'elle nous a posé un lapin. Tout compte fait, c'est mieux comme ça. Dit Emmet en me regardant mauvais

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes Emmet, elle est arrivé il y a au moins 20 minutes de ça et je l'ai envoyé ici. Nous dit Josh visiblement inquiet

Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ai pas vu, si elle étai là. Elle serai venue à notre table pourquoi elle serait repartie. OH PUTAIN ! Visiblement Emmet pense à la même chose que moi, vu la tête qu'il fait. PUTAIN DE MERDE. Je crois qu'elle a entendu tout ce que j'ai dis sur elle. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le portable d'Emmet sonne. Il regarde son téléphone et dis :

- C'est Bella !

Josh visiblement rassuré, nous laisse pendant qu'Emmet répond

- Bella ? Où es-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Lui dis Emmet à une vitesse hallucinante

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais ça ne doit pas être agréable.

- Je suis désolé Bella ! Je n'aurai pas dû. Je suis un imbécile. Lui dit Emmet

Soudain, il arrêta de parler et me regarda. Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, me le tends et dit :

- Tiens, Bella veut te parler. Me dit-il d'un air satisfait

Pourquoi diable veut-elle me parler ? Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait quand elle était ici ? En tout cas, je ne suis pas très rassuré. Alors je prends le téléphone d'Emmet et le porte à mon oreille

- Allo ? Lui dis-je pas très sûre de moi

Et là j'entendis la voix d'un ange, la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue.

-_ Edward ? C'est Bella ! J'ai quelques petites choses à éclaircir avec toi !_ Me dit-elle d'un ton calme mais menaçant qui me donnais la chaire de poule

Je crois que je vais passer un sal quart d'heure

BELLA POV

Je m'étais un peu calmé, l'air frais me faisait du bien. J'avais besoin de marcher un peu, et de m'éloigner du restaurant pour ne pas qu'Emmet ou Edward me voient. J'étais prête à présent et composais le numéro d'Emmet, il répondit de suite

- _Bella ? Où es-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? _Me dit Emmet à une vitesse hallucinante

Visiblement, il ne savait pas si j'avais entendu ou pas

- Tu ne devines pas Emmet ? Lui dis-je furieuse

- _Je suis désolé Bella ! Je n'aurai pas dû. Je suis un imbécile. _Me répond Emmet

Il se sent coupable, je l'entends à sa voix. Mais je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, c'est l'autre qui m'intéresse pour l'instant

- Ecoute Emmet, je suis très en colère contre toi. Tu aurai dû me dire qu'il ne savait pas que je venais. Maintenant le mal est fait, c'est trop tard. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps mais attends toi à ce que je me venge. Maintenant, passe moi Edward, j'ai 2 ou 3 petites choses à régler avec lui et ne discute pas !

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis enfin Edward.

- _Allo _? Me dit-il beaucoup moins sûre de lui que tout à l'heure

On fait moins le malin tout d'un coup.

-Edward ? C'est Bella ! J'ai quelques petites choses à éclaircir avec toi ! Lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant

A nous 2 EDWARD CULLEN !

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 4. Je dois vous dire qu'il a été extrêmement long à écrire comme je vous avez promis de mettre la rencontre BELLA /EDWARD, j'ai tout fais pour. Je ne pense pas que les autres chapitres seront aussi longs, celui-ci était exceptionnel. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que mon acharnement n'était pas vain. Donnez-moi votre avis, appuyez sur le bouton vert si vous voulez la suite rapidement.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à toutes, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir que ma fiction vous plaise.

Et je dois dire que c'est très motivant d'écrire après les avoir lu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car apparemment il est très attendu.

Ca me met pas mal la pression, mais j'aime ça et j'espère que ce qui suit, va vous plaire. Bisous à toutes

**CHAPITRE 5**

POV EDWARD

Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur ! De toute façon, je ne la connais pas. C'est pas comme si elle faisait partie de ma vie. Mais je me sentais honteux qu'elle ait entendu les saloperies que j'ai dis sur elle. Surtout maintenant que je sais que j'étais totalement à côté de la plaque. Elle a dû être terriblement blessée par mes propos. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été tendre.

Je me sens comme une merde maintenant et quoi qu'elle me dise ça sera mérité. Je n'avais pas à la juger sans la connaître. C'est facile de dire ça, maintenant que j'ai merdé. Mais je ressentais le besoin qu'elle me pardonne alors que je devrai m'en foutre royalement. Je ne me comprenais plus, y a 5 minutes j'aurai été ravi qu'elle me méprise et qu'elle ne veuille jamais me voir, mais je ne sais pour quelle putain de raison, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant que j'ai entendu sa voix.

- _Tu va m'écouter Edward et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu as pu cracher ton venin sur moi, c'est à mon tour maintenant ! _Me dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Jamais une femme n'avait osé me parler comme elle le faisait. Faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de discussion avec une femme. Leur bouche servait à autre chose qu'à me parler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- _Comment oses-tu me juger sans me connaître ESPECE DE CRETIN ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé pendant ton adolescence pour que tu sois aussi CON, ARROGANT et EGOCENTRIQUE. Tu crois que tous les vagins de la terre sont à tes pieds ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre « pour te courir après », comme tu le dis ? Peut être que tu as une horde de fan qui attend tout les soirs en dessous de ta fenêtre, mais je peux te dire que je n'en ferai JAMAIS partie. Je peux avoir tout les mecs que je veux et tu crois que je vais m'intéresser à un coureur de jupon qui ne cherche qu'à lever des poules ? Crois-moi, je mérite beaucoup mieux que çà._

PUTAIN, elle y allait fort là. Moi qui pensait que c'était une coincé, farouche et vierge ! J'étais à des années lumière de la vérité. C'est une vraie tigresse et le pire, c'est que je crois que ça me plait. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.

- _Tu sais, ce soir en venant à ce rendez-vous, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre ! Emmet m'a tout dit à ton sujet. Je savais que tu collectionnais les femmes et que tu ne faisais que « BAISER » comme tu dis, avec elle. Mais, MOI, je ne t'ai pas jugé, j'ai voulu me faire ma propre opinion sur toi. Et je dois dire que la description que m'a faite Emmet ne te faisait pas honneur, parce que t'es encore PIRE que ce que je croyais. Tu traites les femmes comme de la MERDE, elles sont juste là pour satisfaire ta soif de sexe. Je ne sais pas avec quel genre de femme tu as l'habitude de prendre ton pied, mais en tout cas ce ne sont pas des lumières vu que pas UNE, n'a eut le bon sens de te remettre à ta place. Crois-moi, aujourd'hui en m'insultant, tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me manque de respect et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être le fils de Carlisle et le frère d'Emmet parce que sinon je te jure que je ne me serai pas contenter de cette conversation._

Je cru qu'elle avait fini, mais elle reprit

- _Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malheureusement, on va être amené à se voir : c'est inévitable. Ton père travaille avec moi et nous avons les mêmes amis. Je pourrai faire en sorte d'éviter les sorties avec eux pour ne pas te voir. J'ai bien réussit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou bien leur demander de choisir entre toi et moi. Mais je sais que ça leur ferait du mal et je les aime trop pour leur faire subir ça. Alors je te préviens, quand tu me verras, ne t'approche surtout pas de moi, ne me parle pas et n'essaye pas de faire ami-ami avec moi. Tu feras comme si je n'existais pas et je ferais de même._

Fallait que je dise quelque chose ! Mais rien ne voulais sortir, j'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche mais on dirait que mes lèvres étaient scellé. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? MERDE. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis dans cet état. Je n'ai jamais eut peur, ni été impressionné par qui que ce soit. Même mes parents ne m'avait jamais fait de sermon par rapport à mon mode de vie et ce petit de bout de femme, que je ne connaissais même pas, m'avait remis en place et m'avait laissé sans voix. C'était franchement la honte, après tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, j'allais rester là, comme un con, sans rien dire. Mais qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi cette fille me faisait réagir comme ça. Alors que j'essayais désespérément de sortir de ma bouche, elle me dit

- _Eh bien, je m'attendais à des excuse de ta part, même si ça n'aurai rien changé à la situation. Mais je me berce encore d'illusion à ce que je vois. J'espère au moins que tout ce que je t'ai dit va te servir lorsque tu te trouveras à nouveau en face d'une femme. Que tu verras en elle plus qu'un sexe sur patte et que tu lui montreras plus de respect que tu m'en as montré. Au revoir Edward_

Puis elle raccrocha. Je restais là, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, la bouche grande ouverte. Je sortis de ma transe après quelques minutes et déposa le téléphone sur la table.

- Mec, vu la tête que tu fais, elle n'a pas du être tendre avec toi. Qu'es-ce que ça fait au grand Edward Cullen, tombeur de ces dames, de se faire remettre en place par une femme ? Crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu Bells en colère et je dois te dire que je te plains. T'as fait le con, t'assume maintenant. Qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? En tout cas, ça devait être quelque chose, t'as même pas sorti un mot depuis ton « Allo ».

Je n'avais pas envie de raconter à Emmet ce qu'elle m'avait dit, il allait se foutre de ma gueule. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça pour en plus subir ses moqueries. Je décidais de lui dire l'essentiel, ce qui m'avait le plus touché je crois. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait touché parce que c'était la vérité. A l'inverse de moi, elle me connaissait vraiment bien et avais réussi à me cerner.

- En gros, elle m'a dit d'aller me faire voir et que le jour où je la verrais, j'ai intérêt à ne pas m'approcher d'elle. Lui dis-je tristement

Pourquoi étais-je aussi triste. MERDE. Faut que je me reprenne, ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux rien y changer. Emmet me regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air choqué. Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi il fait cette tête ?

- Qu'es-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Lui demandais-je agacé

- Elle….Elle veut bien te revoir ? Je pensais qu'elle allait te dire que si, un jour elle te croise, elle te démonte la tête. Mais tout ce qu'elle t'a demandé, c'est de l'ignorer ? Me demande Emmet incrédule

- Ecoutes Emmet, elle n'a pas de me voir et elle préfèrerai m'éviter. Mais comme elle travaille avec papa et qu'on a tout les 2 les mêmes amis, c'est quasiment impossible. Et elle sait aussi que si à chaque fois que je suis avec vous, elle évite de venir, elle vous fera de la peine.

Emmet avait l'air fou de joie. Il est content qu'elle m'ait demandé de l'ignorer ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose pour lui. Là, je dois dire que j'étais pommé

- Tu ne comprends pas ? J'étais déjà en train de me dire que ce serai la merde pour sortir ensemble. Qu'on allait à chaque fois se contenter d'un de vous 2. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais on se disait qu'une fois que vous alliez vous rencontrer, vous ne pourriez que vous apprécier. Et là, je me disais que jamais ça ne se produira. Qu'elle ne voudrait pas jamais sortir avec nous quand tu serai là. Mais elle veut simplement que tu l'ignore, c'est génial ça ! Tout compte fait, quelque chose de bien ressort de cette putain de soirée. Tout à coup, je meurs de faim. On commande ? Me dit Emmet, une main sur son estomac

Putain, il est barge. Il ne pense qu'à bouffer. Je viens de me faire laminer et il est content. Je préférais quand même voir Emmet comme ça, au lieu qu'il me casse la gueule pour avoir blessé Bella. Il commanda un plat de pâte, puis un steak frites et pour le dessert, un moelleux au chocolat avec de la glace à vanille. Où il met toute ça bon Dieu ? Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je me contentais d'une soupe. Une fois finit, Emmet se leva et me dit :

- Merci Eddy de m'avoir invité, je me suis régalé ! Me dit Emmet avec un sourire vainqueur

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'invitais ? Lui dis-je mauvais

Il voulait me faire payer ce que j'avais fait, je crois que je l'avais bien mérité. Son sourire laissa place à un regard meurtrier et je ne pu lui dire que :

- Ok, j'ai rien dit. Lui dis-je contraint

Je payais le repas et nous sortîmes pour rentrer chez nous. Emmet devait encore me raccompagner chez moi.

- Tu sais, après ce que tu as fait, je devrais te laisser rentrer à pieds ou en taxi. Me dit Emmet sérieusement

Je n'ajoutais rien, ne préférant pas le tenter. Je montais à côté de lui et il me ramena chez moi. Je décidais d'essayer de démarrer une dernière fois ma Volvo avant de monter chez moi. On sait jamais, peut être qu'un miracle s'est produit pendant mon absence. Et PUTAIN ELLE DEMARRE, C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE OU QUOI ? Si ma voiture n'étais pas tombé en panne, Emmet n'aurai pas eu à venir me chercher. Il serait venu avec Bella et toute cette MERDE ne serai pas arrivée. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne démarre pas, j'aurai eu moins les boules que maintenant. PUTAIN DE KARMA DE MERDE. On dirait que Dieu voulait me donner une bonne leçon, qu'il voulait que cette soirée se passe comme ça. J'y crois pas !

Je sors de ma Volvo et monte chez moi en vitesse, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul. Au calme. Besoin de réfléchir à ce que cette soirée à changé pour moi. En faite, pas grand-chose à part que je me suis fais insulter par une meuf que je ne connais pas, qui me hais à présent et que je vais devoir côtoyer sans lui adresser la parole. Ca ne va pas être triste. Tout compte fait, ça ne sera pas aussi dur que ça, je pourrai discuter avec les autres. De toute façon, je m'en fous, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est ce que je voulais depuis le début, non ? Je me comporterai comme d'habitude en évitant de la regarder et de lui parler. Rien de plus facile.

J'ai besoin de prendre une douche pour me relaxer. Je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles et je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'essaye à ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à cet instant de bien-être. Mais malheureusement, la voix de Bella se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi sexy que la sienne. Une voix qui avait fait réagir tout mon corps. C'est incroyable ce qu'une simple voix pouvait faire et pourtant elle n'avait fait que m'insulter. Alors imaginer que cette voix me dise des mots doux ou coquin.

Non mais qu'es-ce que je fais ? Je fantasme sur une voix. Je risque d'être déçu quand je verrai que la voix ne correspond pas au corps. Quand vous entendez les voix sexe des filles du téléphone rose ou des standardistes, vous sous dites : « Waw, elle doit être bonne celle là ». Vous croyez qu'on les engage pour leur physique ? Et ben, non, en général ce sont des thons.

On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. La fille canon avec une voix sexy n'a pas encore vu le jour sur notre planète malheureusement. Toutes ces bimbos ont des voix à se pendre. Je ne vous dis pas quand je les baise, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose que leur cri de chat écrasé pour ne pas débander directe. Emmet m'a dit que Bella n'était pas moche, comme si j'aillais le croire ! Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en Emmet. De toute manière, Bella est son amie, il n'en dirait pas du mal.

Je crois que je vais sortir de la douche, l'eau commence à se rafraichir. J'enfile mon peignoir, me sèche et enfile un boxer et un tee-shirt. Au moment où j'allais me glisser dans mon lit, mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'écran et vois que c'est Jazz. Bien, je vais pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours su trouver les mots justes, il est la voix de la sagesse

- Hey Jazz, comment tu vas ? C'est bien que tu m'appel, j'avais besoin de parler avec mon pote. Lui dis-je soulagé de pouvoir en parler

- _Ben pour l'instant je ne suis pas trop ton pote, vu ce que tu as fait à Bella ! _Me dit-il en colère

ET MERDE, CA N'EN FINIRA JAMAIS ? Ils vont finir par me traumatiser, s'ils continuent comme ça. Emmet, Bella et maintenant Jazz. Mon Dieu, venez m'aider ! Je crois que Bella avait raison en me disant que je m'étais attaqué à la mauvaise personne.

POV BELLA

Qu'es-ce que ça m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac ! Je me sens plus légère tout à coup. J'avoue que j'ai été dur avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le traiter de crétin et con, mais ma bouche en avait décidé autrement. Mais je crois que c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre en question. Je connais bien ce genre de mec, ils se croient tout puissant. Pour eux, les femmes sont faibles. Elles ne sont que des objets sexuels comme les godes pour les femmes. Je suis sûre qu'il se tape quasi que des blondes refaites de partout qui n'ont rien dans la cervelle, ce qui l'amène à penser que toutes les femmes sont des chattes en chaleur pas très futé. J'espère que ce que je lui ai dit va le faire réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le blesser, contrairement à lui. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et que d'autres créatures peuplaient cette planète qu'on appelle « TERRE ».

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter son silence. Soit il n'avait porté aucun intérêt à ce que je lui avais dit et s'en foutait royalement. Ou alors, justement, j'avais appuyé là où il fallait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la deuxième hypothèse, si c'était le cas, il se serait au moins excusé. Es-ce qu'il avait au moins des remords, se sentait-il coupable ? Es-ce qu'Emmet à finit par lui parler de moi ? Bon, je suis arrivé devant mon immeuble, je paie le taxi et monte à l'appart. Quand je rentre, toute les lumières sont éteintes mais j'entends des bruits venant du salon. J'enlève mes escarpins, ma veste et me dirige vers le salon. J'allume la lumière pour ne pas me casser la gueule et découvre Alice et Jazz en train de regarder un film enlacé sur le fauteuil. Ils me regardent tout les 2 et regardent l'heure, visiblement ils sont étonné de me voir là aussi tôt. Jazz me regarde, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

- Tu es ravissante Bells, Ed à du baver devant toi ! Mais dis-moi tu rentre tôt ? Me dit Jazz d'un regard interrogateur

- Ed, comme tu l'appel, n'a pas bavé devant moi parce que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Lui dis-je

Alice et Jazz me regardent ahurit. Alice se jette sur la télécommande et coupe le son de la télé.

- Comment ça tu ne l'a pas vu ! Il n'était pas là ? Me dit Alice étonné

- Si, il était bel et bien là. Mais apparemment il ne savait pas que je venais, Emmet à fais le con et nous a piégé. Lui dis-je un peu trop calmement

Je n'étais plus vraiment en colère à présent. J'avais réussi à relativiser la situation.

- Là, je ne comprends plus rien. Il était là et visiblement tu y étais aussi, donc vous vous êtes vu, non ? Alors pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne t'as pas vu ? Me dit Jazz un peu perdu

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je préfère oublier cette horrible soirée, c'est tout. Leur dis-je fatigué

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rapporter ce qui s'était passé

– Tu ne peux pas nous dire ça et nous laisser dans l'ignorance. Parle ! Me dit Alice visiblement avide de potin

- Elle a raison Bells, la soirée à l'air de s'être mal passé et je veux savoir ce que mon meilleur ami à bien pu faire. Me dit Jazz irrité

- Bon, ok je vous explique, mais ne m'interrompez pas ou je m'arrête, ok ? Leur demandais-je sur un ton ferme

Ils acquiescèrent tout les 2 pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris. Je ne voulais pas leur dire, mais je savais qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire

- Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, Edward, ne savait pas que je venais. Quand je suis arrivé au restaurant, ils étaient à l'étage. A quelques marches de la salle, j'ai entendu Edward crier sur Emmet. D'où j'étais, je pouvais les voir mais eux ne me voyait pas. Donc Edward était de dos et Emmet était en face de lui. Emmet venait de lui apprendre que j'allais arriver. Et je peux vous dire que la réaction d'Edward a été plutôt violente.

- Ils se sont battu ? Me dit Alice choqué

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle se tut en murmurant un désolé

- Non, ils ne se sont pas battus ! En tout cas, on peut dire qu'Edward ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'une pauvre fille comme moi qui lui colle au cul, que j'étais pathétique d'harceler Emmet pour avoir un rencard avec MONSIEUR, que j'étais probablement moche et n'avais aucun but dans la vie. Et que je devais être une trentenaire, sans petit ami, encore vierge et que lui, il ne déviergeais pas les filles, ils les « Baise ». Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. En gros, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Plusieurs sentiments passèrent sur le visage d'Alice et Jazz. D'abord le doute, il se demandait si j'étais sérieuse puis quand ils comprirent que c'était le cas, le choc, l'incompréhension et enfin la colère. Alice sauta du canapé rouge de colère, et empoigna son portable. Sachant ce qu'elle allait faire, je lui arrachai le téléphone des mains. Elle me regarda incrédule

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi ça ! Faut que je l'appel et que lui dise ma façon de penser ! Me dit-elle en colère

- ALICE ! NON ! Lui dis-je en criant

- Pourquoi non ? Me dit-elle abasourdit

- Parce que je pense qu'Emmet lui a déjà fait la leçon et que je lui ai déjà dit ma façon de penser. Pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Je crois qu'il en a eut assez pour ce soir. De toute façon, je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire. C'est entre lui et moi, je ne veux pas que tout le groupe s'en mêle. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça sans que chacun y mette son petit grain de sel. Es-ce que vous m'avez comprise ? Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne lui fasse de reproche.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais pitié de lui. Qu'Emmet lui fasse la leçon n'était pas grave, c'est son frère. Que moi je lui fasse la leçon, passe encore, parce que j'étais la première concerné. Mais je ne me permettrai pas que tout le monde soit contre lui. D'après ce qu'Emmet m'avait dit, Edward n'avait pas d'amis à part eux. Je n'étais pas peste à ce point là. Je ne voulais pas séparer notre groupe, tout le monde serait malheureux.

- Tu lui as dit ta façon de penser ? Comment puisque tu ne l'a pas vu ? Me dit Alice un peu plus calme

- En fait, je suis sorti du restaurant, j'ai appelé sur le portable d'Emmet et je lui ai demandé de me passer Edward. Lui dis-je simplement

- Et qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Me demanda Alice

Je ne voulais pas lui dire, ça ne serai pas correcte de leur raconter ça. J'allais leur en dire le moins possible.

- En gros, je lui que c'était minable de me juger alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas ! Leur dis-je en espérant qu'ils s'en contentent

- Et c'est tout ! Me dit Alice voulant plus de détail

- Alice, je ne pense pas que Bells devrait nous en parler, ce n'est pas convenable

Alice marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je remerciais Jazz d'être intervenu

- Ecoutez, je veux vraiment que vous restiez en dehors de cette histoire et que vous fassiez comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Donc, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez de ne pas intervenir. C'est d'accord ? Leur demandais-je

- Je pensais vraiment qu'après ce soir on allait enfin pouvoir sortir tous ensemble, sans devoir choisir entre vous 2. Mais il a tout foutu en l'air. Il y aura toujours un de vous deux absents et ça m'énerve. J'ai besoin de déverser ma frustration sur lui. S'il te plait, laisse-moi l'appeler. Me dit Alice triste de cette situation

Je décidais alors de lui remonter le moral et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se mêle pas de cette histoire.

- Alice, si je te promets que vous n'aurez pas à choisir, es-ce que tu laisserais tomber et ne te mêlerais pas de cette histoire entre Edward et moi ? Lui demandais-je

Elle me regardait confuse, ne comprenant pas le sens de mes paroles

- Je ne comprends pas ! Comment pourrions-nous ne pas choisir. Après ce soir, tu n'aura plus envie d'avoir à faire à lui. Explique-toi parce que je suis perdu, là !

- J'accepte de sortir avec vous même quand il est là, ça te vas comme explication ? Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

Alice et Jazz me regardais avec de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles

- Comment es-ce possible ? Après tout ça, tu acceptes encore de le voir et de lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Es-ce que tu te sens bien ? Me dit Alice en me touchant le front pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre

- Alice, je vais bien. J'accepte qu'il soit présent, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais lui parler. Je lui ai d'ailleurs interdit de m'approcher et de me parler quand on se verrait. Je lui ai demandé de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Lui dis-je acide

- Ah, ok ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, ça va être vraiment pénible. Tu ne crois pas ? Vous devriez essayer d'arranger les choses au lieu de vous ignorer. Me dit Alice avec douceur

- Alice, je fais déjà un effort là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. C'est ça où c'est rien ! Qu'es-ce que vous choisissez ? Leur demandais-je sèchement

- Ok, ok ! Te fâche pas ! On va se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Bon, puisque tu fais un effort, nous aussi on va en faire un. On ne parlera pas à Edward de ce qui s'est passé. Promis. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- Ok, je te fais confiance Alice. Y a quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim ! Leur dis-je affamé

- Y a des restes de chez le chinois dans le frigo. Me dit Alice

- Super, je vais me changer et je reviens. Dis-je en allant dans ma chambre

J'allais dans ma chambre, enlevais ma robe et me démaquillais. J'enfilais un pantacourt de jogging gris et un top de la même couleur. Rangeai mes affaires et retournais dans le salon. Alice avais fait chauffer les restes et avais déposé l'assiette sur la table du salon pour que je mange près d'eux.

- Merci Alice. Lui dis-je en commençant à manger

- De rien, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là et qu'on puisse profiter un peu de toi. Me dit-elle

- J'ai quand même un peu saboté votre soirée en amoureux, non ? Lui dis-je un peu coupable

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. On est content que tu nous tienne compagnie. Me dit Jazz

- Moi aussi, ça fait tellement de bien de retrouver une vie normal. C'est grâce à Carlisle, il est vraiment super !

– Carlisle ? Tu l'appel par son prénom ? Vous avez l'air proche alors que vous n'avez travaillé que quelques heures ensemble. Me dit Alice surprise

- Il a insisté pour que je l'appel Carlisle et il est tellement agréable et amical que je me suis tout de suite sentis à l'aise avec lui. Lui répondis-je

- Oui, je le connais bien, c'est un homme exceptionnel et généreux. Esmée, sa femme, est aussi adorable. Me dit Jazz

- Il a fait en sorte que je me repose cette semaine, je lui suis très reconnaissante. Dis-je

- Dites, vous savez que ce samedi on est le 30 mars et que c'est l'anniversaire de Rose ? Nous dit Alice subitement

- C'est ma sœur, bien sûre que je sais que c'est son anniversaire Alice ! Lui dis Jazz vexé

- MERDE ! J'ai complètement oublié, j'ai rien acheté. Vous avez déjà acheté quelque chose, vous ? Leur dis-je honteuse

- Moi oui, je lui ai acheté un livre sur l'histoire des voitures. Nous dit Jazz

- Moi, je comptais aller faire les boutiques demain pour trouver quelque chose. On a qu'à y aller ensemble. Me dit Alice

- Ok, c'est super, tu me sauve la vie. Dis-je à Alice soulagé

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'on fait samedi pour marquer le coup ? Nous demande Jazz

- Emmet n'a rien prévu ? Demandais-je

- D'habitude ils se font une soirée en amoureux, mais cette fois-ci Rose veut faire un truc avec toute la bande. Me répondit Jazz

- On a qu'à se faire un resto et puis on irait en boite ? Nous propose Alice

- Oh oui, c'est génial ! J'ai hâte d'aller danser. Ca fait trop longtemps ! Leur dis-je en tapant dans les mains pendant qu'ils riaient

Je commence à ressembler à Alice moi, c'est pas bon du tout.

- C'est d'accord alors ! Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire aux autres. Nous dit Alice

Tout à coup, je me figeais. OH PUTAIN ! Ca veut dire qu'Edward sera là aussi. ET MERDE. Je savais que j'allais le voir un jour où l'autre mais pas aussi vite. FAIS CHIER ! Je dois faire une drôle de tête là, parce que Jazz et Alice me regarde bizarrement

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Bella ? T'es toute blanche ! Je sais que t'as toujours été blanche mais t'es plus blanche que la normale. Me dit Alice

- En faite, je viens de penser à un truc. Leur dis-je vaguement

- Et à quel « truc », tu as pensé ? Me demanda Jazz

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward sera là aussi. Je savais que ça allait arriver, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais le voir si tôt. Leur dis-je ennuyé

- Tout se passera bien, on sera tous la, y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Et Rose aimerait vraiment qu'on soit tous là, ça lui ferait plaisir de nous voir tous ensemble réunis pour une fois. Me dit Jazz

C'est vrai, pourquoi je m'en fais, je fais comme s'il n'existait pas et je m'amuserai. Y a pas de raison. On sera dans mon restaurant préféré et dans ma boite préféré. Et mes amis en prime. Tous les ingrédients sont là pour passer une excellente soirée.

- Ca va aller, j'ai juste eu un moment de panique, mais c'est passé maintenant. Je vais m'éclater. Ca fait tellement longtemps. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Leur dis-je

- Oui, ça fait un baille ! Dit, tu te rappelle quand on dansait Rose, toi et moi en se collant et se frottant l'une contre l'autre pour rendre les mecs fou de désir. C'était hilarant. On le fera, s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment envie de me lâcher samedi. Ca sera comme au bon vieux temps ! Ca ne te dérange pas mon cœur, si je fais ça ? Dit Alice en se tournant vers Jazz

- C'est d'accord Alice, t'es une vrai petite coquine tu sais ça ? J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, petite sœur. Mais seulement si Jazz est d'accord. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ton homme. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis Jazz ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Je suis d'accord, je dois te dire que j'aime te voir te trémousser. Ca me donne des idées. Les mecs pourront regarder, mais pas toucher. Y a que moi qui ai droit de te toucher. Dis Jazz avec d'une voix rauque

- Bien sûre mon chou, tout ça c'est rien que pour toi. Lui dit Alice en désignant son corps

J'étais morte de rire, derrière ses aires de petite fille, Alice savait y faire avec son Jazz

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les filles mais je dois rentrer, demain je commence de bonne heure. Nous dis Jazz en se levant

Je me levais du fauteuil, fis la bise à Jazz, puis à Alice pour lui dire bonne nuit et les laissaient seul pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir correctement.

POV EDWARD

Là, je dois dire que j'étais à bout. Ok, j'avais fait une connerie, je le reconnais. Mais je me suis fait engueuler par Emmet puis par Bella. Je pense que c'est suffisant, non ? Pourquoi Jasper se mêlait de cette histoire ? Il est censé être mon meilleur ami et pas défenseur de la cause « Bella ».

Et en plus, je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas semer la zizanie dans le groupe. Qu'elle n'allait pas les dresser contre moi. Apparemment je me suis trompé. Et bizarrement, le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui m'avait envahit depuis l'épisode du restaurant s'était envolé. Je voyais Bella comme la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Manipulatrice et sans cœur. Comment elle a pu dresser mon meilleur ami contre moi ? Elle était bien loin, la Bella généreuse qu'Emmet m'avait décrit.

- Ecoutes Jazz, je sais que j'ai déconné avec Bella. J'étais énervé et c'est sorti tout seul. Mais cette histoire est entre elle et moi. Je pensais qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle éviterait de mêler tout le monde à ça. Surtout mon meilleur ami. Qui apparemment ne l'est plus parce que tu t'es rangé de son côté. Je ne reconnais pas là, la Bella génial que vous me décriviez tous. Son comportement n'est pas des plus louables. Lui dis-je tristement

J'ai le sentiment de perdre Jazz, mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Il a décidé de se ranger du côté de Bella au lieu de se montrer un peu plus clément envers moi. Je sais que mon comportement était loin d'être exemplaire. Mais un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui ne vous juge pas et qui sait pardonner.

- _Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte comme connerie, nom d'un chien ? Tu as encore tout faux ! Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, tu saute tout de suite à la mauvaise conclusion_. Me dit-il encore plus en colère

Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris.

- _Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis déçu du comportement que tu as eu envers Bella. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'à cause de ça, je vais te tourner le dos ? Que je vais me mettre du côté de Bella et rejeter mon meilleur ami ? Si c'est ce que tu crois, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que Bella n'est pas comme les autres pouf que tu sautes et que même si tu n'as pas l'habitude de respecter les femmes, il va falloir faire un effort avec elle puisque vous allez vous voir bientôt. _Me dit-il une pointe d'irritation dans la voix

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule et me traite de tous les noms et me dise que notre amitié serait du passé. Mais je m'étais encore trompé. Je dois dire que Jasper est le mec le plus compréhensif et qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissé tomber. PUTAIN, j'étais vraiment à chier ce soir, je prenais tout de travers.

- _Et en ce qui concerne Bella, je dois te dire que tu as tort sur son compte. Qu'elle n'est pas comme tu la décris. C'est une chic fille_. Me dit Jazz

Il est sérieux là ? Elle est parti se plaindre chez lui et m'as descendu devant mon meilleur ami et il la défends encore ! Dans quel but elle aurai fait ça, si ce n'était pas pour que tout le monde me laisse tomber.

- Je ne crois pas me tromper, pourquoi elle est venue t'en parler sinon ? Lui dis-je

Jazz n'était pas aussi naïf d'ordinaire, elle lui a bien retourné la tête dis donc.

- _D'abord, elle n'est pas venue me le dire. Quand elle est rentrée, j'étais avec Alice dans leur appart. Dès que j'ai vu sa tête, j'ai su que ça s'était mal passé. On lui a demandé de nous raconter mais elle ne voulait pas. Alice et mo,i sommes quand même arrivés à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle nous a raconté les grandes lignes. Ensuite Alice a voulu t'appeler pour te faire ta fête mais Bella l'en a empêchée. Elle nous a dit qu'Emmet avais déjà dû te faire la leçon et qu'elle-même t'avais remis en place. Que t'avais eu ta dose pour la soirée et qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter._

- Génial ! Vous avez bien dû vous foutre de ma gueule quand elle vous a rapporté ce qu'elle m'a dit !

- _C'est là que tu te trompe ! Elle n'a rien voulu dire. Elle nous a dit que ce n'était pas convenable et que, ce qui s'était dit resterait entre vous deux. Ensuite, elle nous a fait promettre à Alice et moi de ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire. Que nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler. Qu'on ne devait pas remettre notre amitié en question à cause d'elle. Bref, elle nous a fait jurer d'agir normalement avec toi, de ne pas t'en vouloir et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de rompre ma promesse puisque je m'en mêle quand même. _Me dit Jazz

PUTAIN ! Je dois dire que j'étais sur le cul, là ! Pourquoi voulait-elle me protéger après ce que j'avais dit ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas laissée Alice se défouler sur moi ? Pourquoi était-elle si compatissante ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ce n'était pas logique ! Elle tenait sa chance de m'éjecter, mais au contraire elle pensait que j'avais déjà assez morflé comme ça. Et en plus, elle avait obligé les autres à être sympa avec moi. Cette fille était décidément surprenante.

- _Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est une chic fille. Elle aurait pu te faire la misère mais ne l'a pas fait. Ca c'est la Bella qu'on connait tous et celle dont on t'a si souvent parler. Elle pense au bonheur des autres avant le sien. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas arrêter tes conneries !_

- Je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette fille. Un coup elle m'incendie, l'autre elle me protège. Je ne la comprends pas. Dis-je perdue

-_ Cette fille est unique, y en a pas 2 comme elle ! J'espère que samedi tu sauras te tenir ? Cette foi-ci, je ne te louperai pas si tu fais le con._ Me dis Jazz

Samedi ? Y a quoi Samedi ?

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe samedi ? Demandais-je curieux

- _C'est l'anniversaire de Rose. On ira tous au resto, puis en boite. Tout le monde sera là, même Bella. _

PUTAIN ! Je vais la voir samedi ! Je ne suis pas prêt à la voir si tôt ! Cette histoire est trop fraiche. Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller

-_ Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses ! Tu peux tout de suite oublier. Tu viendras et tu t'amuseras, on passera une bonne soirée tous ensemble. C'est important pour Rose. Bella sait que tu seras là et n'as pas fait de commentaire, ça ne la dérange pas. Alors pas la peine de chercher des excuses bidon, mec ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Je commence de bonne heure demain. Si t'as besoin de parler, tu m'appel, ok ? _

_-_ Promis, merci pour tout mec. Bonne nuit

-_ Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal de se serrer les coudes entre potes. Bonne nuit Ed_

Et il raccrocha. J'étais exténué, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me glissais de suite dans mon lit et me mis à réfléchir au comportement de Bella. Qui m'étonnait au plus au point. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de mon sort ? Je l'avais blessé et elle m'avait sauvé la mise. Peut –être qu'elle se sentait aussi coupable de m'avoir engueulé et voulais m'épargner plus de problèmes. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir normalement tellement j'étais fatigué. Je fermais les yeux et sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillais vers 11h, j'avais besoin de me reposer après la soirée d'hier. En me levant, j'avais pris la résolution de ne pas me remémorer cette atroce soirée. De la sortir complètement de mon esprit. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre pour respirer un peu d'air frais, cette journée allait être ensoleillée. Je pris la décision de prendre mon petit déjeuner et d'aller courir. Je me fis une tasse de café et me fis griller 2 tartines. Je n'avais pas très faim, ça changera peut-être après avoir couru. Après avoir mis la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, je partis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je mis un short de sport blanc avec des rayures noires sur le côté, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Je pris mes clés et mon portable et sortis de l'appart.

Je pris la direction de Central Park, c'était l'endroit idéal pour courir.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller dans un coin où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de coureur. Cette partie était en pente et il y avait aussi des escaliers. Seuls les coureurs les plus endurants et les plus téméraires s'aventuraient ici. En gros, les vrais coureurs. Si les coureurs se faisaient rares dans ce coin, ce n'était pas le cas des femelles en chaleur. Elles mettaient les vêtements les plus provocants pour venir s'asseoir et mater les mâles en sueur en train de courir. Je dois avouer que je m'étais plusieurs fois laissé tenter par une petite gâterie derrière les buissons. QUOI ? Après l'effort le réconfort ! Je me serai bien laissé tenter aujourd'hui si je ne devais pas rentrer me doucher et me préparer pour mon cours de l'après-midi. Ca fait presqu'une semaine que je n'ai pas tiré mon coup. Je dois remédier à ça au plus vite. Je courus pendant au moins 1h avant de rentrer.

Une fois doucher et habiller, je partis pour mon cours.

Le cours ainsi que la journée passèrent rapidement. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mon appart vide et sans vie. Je décidais d'appeler Jazz pour aller boire une bière. Il accepta et nous partions dans le bar où j'allais occasionnellement chasser. Après avoir bu deux bières, je dû aller aux toilettes. En sortant je me fis alpaguer par une blonde avec une poitrine et des lèvres bien trop proéminente pour être vrai. Elle avait une couche de maquillage assez conséquente sur le visage. Elle portait une micro jupe (je dis micro parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça mini jupe, mini impliquait un minimum de tissu quand même), son soutient gorge dépassait de son top et on avait l'impression que ses seins allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre de leur habitacle tant ils étaient comprimé.

C'était d'un vulgaire, mais je dois dire qu'elle était baisable. Je la prenais par le bras et l'entrainait dans les toilettes des femmes, définitivement plus propres. Je la poussais dans une toilette vide sans ménagement. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jetait sur moi pour m'embrasser, mais c'était hors de question. Ses lèvres ne toucheraient pas les miennes ! Je la retournais assez violemment, la penchait sur la cuvette des toilettes et lui retirait son string. Je descendis mon jean, baissait mon boxer et libérait mon sexe. Je mettais un préservatif, aucune chance que je baise avec une de ses MST ambulante sans protection. Je la pénétrais ensuite brutalement, au fur et à mesure de mes assauts, elle se mit à couiner. PUTAIN, ELLE VA PAS LA FERMER. J'y allais de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. Deux vas et vient plus tard, elle eut son orgasme et moi je vins dans le préservatif.

Voilà ce qu'on appelle un coup vite fait !

C'était pas super, ça ne l'était jamais, mais au moins je m'étais vidé les bourses.

J'enlevais le préservatif le jeta et me rhabillais en vitesse. Avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, j'étais déjà sorti. Je rejoignais Jazz à notre table et commandais une autre bière. Jazz me regardait se demandant certainement ce qui m'avait pris autant de temps. Je détournais le regard pour qu'il ne le devine pas. Mais cette poupée gonflable en décida autrement. Elle vint vers moi et déposa un bout de papier sur la table

- Appel moi beau gosse pour qu'on remette ça, c'était super ! Me dit-elle en se voulant aguicheuse

Je réprimais une grimace, elle pouvait toujours courir pour que je la rappelle. Ca avait peut-être été super pour elle mais définitivement pas pour moi. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et s'en alla dans une marche qu'elle voulait sexy. PUTAIN. Je descendais de plus en plus bas.

- Putain, tu ne changeras jamais. Tu l'as culbuté dans les toilettes. Me dit Jazz dégouté en regardant la bimbo

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question

- Franchement tu pourrais avoir mieux que ça ! Tu pourrais te trouver une fille bien avec laquelle tu ferais autres chose que baiser. T'en as pas marre de faire ça, sérieux ? T'es un mec bien, tu pourrai vivre quelque chose de vraiment super si tu donnais une chance aux femmes. Me dit Jazz contrarié

- C'est pas pour moi, Jazz. J'ai essayé avec Tanya et Jenny, ça n'a rien donner. Je ne suis pas fais pour avoir des relations durable avec les femmes. Je ne me vois pas être câlin, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, faire des petits diner aux chandelles ou marché main dans la main dans la rue avec elle. C'est comme ça. Lui dis-je résolu

- Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya et Jenny. Ce n'était pas les bonnes. Mais je te jure que quand tu trouveras la seul et l'unique, celle qui fera battre ton cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, on en reparlera. On reparlera de toutes les choses débiles que tu ne ferais jamais avec une femme. Tu marcheras même sur les mains si elle te le demandait. Quand tu la rencontreras, tu seras que c'est elle que tu attendais, tu n'aura plus aucun doute. Je suis sûre qu'elle est quelque part et tu ne va pas tarder à la rencontrer. Me dit Jazz sûre de lui

- Tu sembles tellement certain de ce que tu avance. Alors que ce n'est même pas ce que je veux. Je dois le vouloir pour la rencontrer cette femme. Et je ne le veux pas, je n'ai besoin de personne. Pas besoin qu'une femme me dise quoi faire, quand et avec qui. Qui envahisse ma vie et y foute la merde. Lui dis-je

- Excuse-moi de te le dire mais ta vie, c'est déjà de la merde. Tu appelle ça une vie ? Ben, pas moi. Et je ne crois pas une seule seconde à tes mensonges. Tu ne me feras pas croire que quand tu rentres chez toi le soir, tu ne te sens pas seul. Que tu ne voudrais pas qu'une ravissante jeune femme t'y attende avec la joie de te retrouver. Je n'y crois pas Edward, je vois que tu n'es pas heureux avec la vie que tu mènes. Et je veux te voir heureux, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Me dit Jazz ses yeux emplis de tristesse

Jamais Jazz ne m'avait parlé avec autant de franchise, je ne pensais pas que ce que je faisais de ma vie le préoccupait à ce point là. Il est vrai que je n'aimerai pas voir Jazz mener la vie que je mène, c'était moche, sombre, sans vie, mort. Mais je ne connaissais rien d'autres que cette noirceur, je m'y suis habitué. Je ne l'appréciais pas mais je vivais avec, c'était mon fardeaux.

- Tu sais Edward, j'aurai beau te dire tout ce que je veux, tu ne me croiras pas. Mais tu le feras quand tu verras celle qui t'es destiné. Je peux en mettre ma main à couper. Et tu sais que je me trompe rarement. Me dit Jazz avec certitude

- Eh ben, ce sera une de ces rare fois malheureusement pour toi. Viens, on décolle d'ici ! Lui dis-je ne supportant plus les regards indécents de la bimbo au bar.

Comment j'ai pu coucher avec elle, sérieux. Il était près de 23h quand je quittais Jazz et rentrais chez moi. Une fois rentré, mon regard se posa sur mon appart. Es-ce que j'aurai aimé qu'une femme m'attende ? Qu'on dine ensemble en tête à tête ? Que je lui fasse l'amour tendrement ? Que je la sers dans mes bras pour dormir ? Ca me paraissait impensable. D'abord, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tendre, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'avais jamais fais l'amour à une femme et ne m'étais jamais endormis avec une dans mes bras. Jazz se trompait lourdement, je n'étais pas fais pour ça. Je m'endormais avec le discours de Jazz qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

On était samedi, la semaine était passée à une vitesse impressionnante. Pour le cadeau de Rose, j'avais réussi à me procurer 2 places pour le salon de l'automobile. Je savais qu'elle voulait y aller mais il ne restait plus de place. Grâce à mes relations j'ai pu en avoir. Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais rencontrer Bella. J'appréhendais un peu, mais Jazz m'avait assuré que tout se passerai bien. On verra bien, dans une heure je serai fixé. Nous nous étions tous donné rendez-vous sur le parking du restaurant.

POV BELLA

Le lendemain de l'incident avec Edward, nous étions sortis en ville Alice et moi pour trouver un cadeau pour Rose. Alice, lui avait acheté pas mal de vêtements et allais lui offrir des bons d'achats pour de la lingerie sexy. Moi, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Je stressais un peu, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui acheter. Nous allions rentrer quand je m'arrêtais devant une grande affiche collé sur la vitrine d'un concessionnaire auto. C'était un stage de pilotage de karting, je sais que Rose à toujours voulu en faire. J'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal, j'étais folle de joie. Je rentrais dans la concession et rempli les papiers au nom de Rose et payais la totalité. Alice m'en voulait un peu me disant que son cadeau était minable à côté du mien. Je dois dire que j'étais contente de moi sur ce coup là.

Le lendemain fut plus calme, je restais à la maison et faisait du rangement dans mes armoires. Je devais retirer les vêtements que je ne mettais plus ou qui étaient démodé en vue de ma sortie shopping avec Alice. Nous avions convenu d'en faire une partie vendredi après-midi et l'autre samedi. Comme je travaillais jeudi, j'avais besoin de dormir vendredi matin, donc nous avions décidé que vendredi était réservé à la lingerie et chaussures. Le samedi serait pour les vêtements. Vers 17h, je commençais à me préparer pour aller travailler et à 18h20, j'étais sur ma moto en route vers l'hôpital.

Carlisle m'accueillais avec un sourire resplendissant et une bise sur la joue. Tous les médecins de sexe féminin et les infirmières me dévisageaient. Carlisle était un très bel homme et ne laissait pas la gente féminine indifférente. Cependant, Carlisle ne prêtait aucune attention à cela et ne me faisait la bise qu'à moi. Je regardais les jalouses avec un grand sourire, elles étaient pathétique, elles ne voyaient pas son alliance ou quoi. Il ne restait à Carlisle qu'une heure avant de rentrer chez lui, nous en profitions pour faire connaissance puisque les urgences étaient extrêmement calmes. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur Emmet qui était à mourir de rire. A aucun moment il ne me parla d'Edward et c'était tant mieux. Après le départ de Carlisle, j'avais du mal à trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper. Je n'eu droit qu'à une jambe cassé et un poignet foulé sur toute ma nuit.

Je rentrais à l'appart, enlevais mes vêtements et dormi en boxer et tee-shirt. Pas la force de m'habiller. Alice me réveilla vers 14h, après avoir mangé et m'être douché, je m'habillais. Je mis une mini jupe à volant noire, un débardeur gris avec de la dentelle au niveau du décolleté, une petite veste noire et mes boots à talons grises.

On commençait par la lingerie. J'essayais de tout, des guêpières, ensembles avec string ou shorty, des nuisettes, et même des bikinis. Je ressortais de là avec une guêpière noire avec des lacets rouge, 5 ensembles avec shorty de couleurs (rouge, brun, fuchsia, turquoise et noir) et 3 ensembles avec string (bleu nuit, noir et or, et mauve), des nuisettes en satin de toutes les couleurs, 2 kimono (fuchsia et noir) et 2 bikini carrément indécents (1 push up rouge et 1 triangle foulard noir). Et tout ça en seulement 30 minutes, pas mal, non ?

Puis c'était au tour de chaussures, je pris tout ce qui me plaisait. Je ressortais du magasin avec 2 paires de spartiates montante (noir et brun), 3 paires d'escarpins (bleu, rouge et noir), 2 paires de sandales à semelle compensé avec des lacets (argenté et or), et 3 paires de ballerines (rouge, blanche et noir). Je ne vous dis pas comment on était chargé.

On en avait fini pour aujourd'hui, mais le pire restait à venir.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillons Alice et moi de bonne heure pour avoir le temps de faire les magasins et ne pas être en retard pour le resto de ce soir. Nous commencions avec tout ce qui était pantalon, je pris : un pantalon en cuir extrêmement sexy qui m'allait comme un gand d'après Alice, 2jeans taille basse slim (un noir et un bleu), un pantalon classique noir, des leggings et des pantacourt.

Puis vint le tour des tops, je pris tout un tas de top bustier : un noir qui se fermait à l'arrière avec des lacets, un autre brun avec des lacets sur les côtés, un bustier bandeau rouge et un blanc avec une ceinture noire juste en dessous de la poitrine se fermant avec des agrafes dans les dos. Ainsi que quelques tuniques.

Et pour finir des jupes et des robes. Je me pris une mini jupe en jean bleu, une jupe à volant en toile brune, une robe bustier noir sur fond gris en satin recouverte de dentelle, une robe bandeau blanche cintré et une robe rouge asymétrique très moulante descendant juste en dessous des genoux avec une fente montant jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse droite.

Avec tout ça j'avais de quoi m'habiller jusqu'en été.

Il était 16h quand nous en avions enfin terminé, on avait rendez-vous au restaurant à 20h. Il nous restait assez de temps pour nous reposer avant de nous préparer pour la soirée. Je décidais de faire une sieste pour être en forme, pendant qu'Alice préparait déjà sa tenue de ce soir. Je mettais mon réveil à sonner à 18h, ce sera amplement suffisant pour me préparer.

A 18h je sortis de mon lit pour aller prendre ma douche, je laissais l'eau chaude me détendre car j'étais assez tendu. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise par rapport à la présence d'Edward à cette soirée. Même si j'allais complètement l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'était pas là, il le sera quand même et ça, je ne peux pas le nier. C'est difficile d'ignorer la présence d'une personne assise à votre table. Manquerais plus qu'on le mette en face de moi.

Comment j'allais gérer ça ! Je n'avais jamais eu à ignorer quelqu'un de cette façon. Je sais que le fait de s'ignorer est ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas parler comme si de rien étais à une personne qui pense tant de mal de moi. Je préfère l'ignorer que de jouer l'hypocrite, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aime la franchise et que les choses soit claires. Je me demande s'il est dans le même état que moi ? Bien sûre que non, idiote, c'est un mec et ils ne sont pas comme les filles. Nous, on passe notre temps à analyser tout et n'importe quoi. Il doit être peinard chez lui et ne doit même pas se soucier de moi.

Il est temps que je sorte de là. Je sors de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de mon corps. Alice déboule dans ma chambre déjà habillée. Elle portait une mini robe noire moulante qui lui allait à la perfection, elle avait une mine coupable sur le visage. Qu'es-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Alice ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Je me méfie toujours d'Alice.

- . Marmonnât-elle la tête baissée

Hein ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Alice ! J'ai rien compris ! Répète s'il te plait et regarde-moi dans les yeux, cette fois ! Lui dis je perdant ma patience

Elle souffla un bon coup et me regarda dans les yeux.

- J'aimerai aller dormir chez Jasper cette nuit ! Me dit-elle appréhendant ma réaction

Depuis quand elle me demande la permission pour dormir chez Jazz. Je ne comprends pas, là. Que quelqu'un m'explique ! Et pourquoi elle autant peur de moi, je ne lui ai jamais donné de raison d'avoir peur de moi. C'est quoi ce bordel

- Alice depuis quand tu me demandes la permission d'aller dormir chez Jazz ? Tu peux y aller, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Oui, mais comment tu fais pour revenir après ? Si jamais tu veux rentrer plus tard que nous ou plus tôt et qu'on ne peut pas te ramener. A moins que tu demande à Edward c'est sur son chemin. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix

MAIS ELLE EST MALADE ! ELLE EST TOMBER SUR LA TETE OU QUOI ?

- ALICE SWAN ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE. TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS RENTRER AVEC EDWARD ? MAIS CA VA PAS !

- Ecoutes, laisse tomber, je reste dormir à la maison, ce n'est pas grave ! Me dit-elle en rebroussant chemin

Elle essaye de me faire sentir coupable, le pire, c'est que ça marche. Petit démon. Je sais qu'elle préfère aller chez Jazz au lieu qu'il vienne ici. Là- bas, ils sont que tout les 2 alors qu'ici, il y a Angela et moi.

- Alice, tu peux aller chez Jazz, je vais prendre ma moto. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Mais tu ne peux pas conduire ta moto en robe ! Me dit-elle choqué

- Tu sais, il existe d'autres vêtements que des robes. J'y vais en pantalon, c'est tout.

- Mais t'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je vais pouvoir baptiser mon super pantalon en cuir. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se mise à sauter partout dans la chambre

- C'est génial, tu es à tomber dedans, une vrai bombe sexuelle, Edward va crever quand il va te voir. Il va s'arracher les cheveux de t'avoir laissé filer. Je suis trop contente. Dit-elle tout en sautillant

- Alice je ne le mets pas pour Edward. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, il ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser ce soir en boite et ce pantalon va me donner un petit coup de pouce.

- T'as raison, mais ça serai quand même jouissif qu'Edward bave devant toi, non ?

- Je dois avouer que ce serai une sorte de revanche, Je vais lui montrer moi, si je suis moche !

- Je sens que cette soirée va être très intéressante. Dit Alice en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre

Quelle peste !

- Bon, laisse-moi me prépare Alice sinon je ne serais pas prête à temps !

- Ok, ok ! Je te laisse.

Je sorti mon pantalon en cuir et le bustier noir avec les lacets dans le dos. Je mis un soutien-gorge noir sans bretelle et le string qui allait avec et m'habillais. Je dû appeler Alice pour qu'elle resserre les lacets de mon bustier dans le dos. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour attaquer le maquillage. Je me fis les yeux charbonneux, un trait d'eye liner, mis du mascara et du gloss rose pailletée. Je mis de la mousse dans mes cheveux pour accentuer les boucles. Comme accessoire je mis, une chaine en argent à laquelle suspendait un petit diamant qui se logeait parfaitement dans le creux de mon coup ainsi qu'un bracelet manchette noir. Et pour finir j'enfilais des bottes en cuir à talon aiguille noire et un blouson en cuir noir.

En faite, j'étais tout en noir, j'aimais assez, ça faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et de ma peau ivoire. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait. J'adorai le résultat, ça me faisait un style de mauvaise fille. A la fois piquante et intouchable. Je sens que je vais bien faire mon allumeuse ce soir.

Je pris mes clés, mon portable, mon porte feuille, l'enveloppe avec le cadeau de Rose et mon gloss, que je glissais dans un sac pochette noir. Je partais rejoindre Alice qui apparemment n'était plus seul, Jazz était déjà arrivé. Quand Alice m'entendit arriver, elle me fit un énorme sourire en levant ses 2 pouces en l'air pour me dire que c'était parfait. Jazz eut une tout autre réaction.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Dit Jazz les yeux sortant de leurs orbites

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

- Tu….Tu es carrément indécente, mais pas en mal en bien. En très bien même. Tu vas tuer Edward. Il ne va plus savoir comment il s'appel. Me dit Jazz en rigolant

- Même si ce n'est pas dans ce but là que j'ai mis cette tenue, je serai bien contente de lui rabattre son caquet. Et lui montrer que je suis loin d'être moche. Lui dis-je

- Oooooooooh ouai, tu es très loin d'être moche. Me dit Jazz en me regardant de haut en bas

Alice lui donna un coup derrière la tête pour le faire redescendre

- Ca va comme tu veux ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Ca ne te dérange pas de reluquer ma sœur devant moi. Lui dit Alice faussement en colère

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ma puce, je pensais juste que cette soirée allait être définitivement mémorable. Dit Jazz avec un petit sourire

Jazz reçu un message d'Edward qui lui disait qu'il était sur le chemin et qu'il attendrait sur le parking. On se dirigea tout les 3 vers le parking de l'immeuble. Pendant que je sortais mon casque du coffre et y mettait mon sac, Alice et Jazz étaient déjà en voiture et s'étaient arrêté à côtés de moi. Alice baissa la vitre côté passager

- Hé, tu ne roule pas trop vite ! Reste avec nous, je veux qu'on arrive ensemble ou même que tu arrive une minute après nous sur le parking du restaurant. Comme ça je pourrais voir la tête que fera notre pauvre Edward quand il verra la « moche Bella » et je te ferai un compte rendu complet après, d'accord ?

Je rigolais aux paroles d'Alice, elle voulait vraiment que je me fasse remarquer à ce que je vois. Elle allait bien rigoler au dépend d'Edward ce soir, je pense que c'est sa petite revanche à elle.

- Ok Alice, je vous suis. Lui dis-je en mettant mes gands en cuir.

Alice était aux anges. Je mettais mon casque, enfourcha ma moto et démarrai. Je fis signe à Jazz qu'il pouvait y aller et pris leur suite. Le restaurant n'était qu'à 15minutes de chez nous, quand je vis le restaurant, je pris la première rue à ma droite et m'y engageais pour laisser à Alice et Jazz, le temps de descendre de voiture et de les saluer. Après une bonne minute, je repris le chemin du restaurant.

Et que le spectacle commence !

POV EDWARD

Après avoir pris une douche qui m'avait un peu détendu, j'attachais ma serviette à mes hanches et allais m'habiller. Je me séchais et mis un boxer noir. J'enfilais ensuite, un jean noir et une chemise noire dont j'avais laissé les 2 boutons du haut ouvert, ce qui laissait entrevoir mon torse. J'essayais de dompter mes cheveux mais c'était sans espoir ! J'enfilais mes chaussures, pris mes clefs, mon portable et mon portefeuille. Une fois dans ma voiture, j'envoyais un texto à Jazz pour lui dire que j'étais en chemin.

J'étais nerveux, je la sentais mal cette soirée. J'étais tenté de leur faire faux bon, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes amis ne me le pardonneraient pas, pourtant c'était assez tentant. PUTAIN, j'espère que cette soirée va vite passer et qu'il n'y aura pas d'embrouille. En tout cas, de mon côté, y en aurait pas. Bella m'a demander de rester loin d'elle et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Rien de difficile là dedans. Mais es-ce qu'e elle, ne me ferait pas de sal coup. Je ne pense pas mais je n'étais sûre de rien. Je m'attendais à tout et à n'importe quoi, pendant cette soirée. Je ne serais serein que quand je rentrerais chez moi en un morceau.

Mais, je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter quand on serait en boite. Devrais-je faire comme d'habitude, partir à la chasse et peut être sauté une fille dans les toilettes ? Ou la jouer mature et rester tranquille, histoire de lui montrer que je respecte les femmes malgré ce qu'elle pense. Bien qu'en réalité, elle ait raison, je ne les respecte pas. PUTAIN DE MERDE. Je suis en train de me rendre malade pour une fille que je ne connais même pas. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de planifier ça maintenant, j'aviserai.

Ca y est j'arrive sur le parking du « Bright Star »

J'aperçois la jeep d'Emmet mais aucune trace de Jazz. Je me gare à côté de la jeep et descends saluer Emmet et souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Rose. On discute ensemble pendant 10 minutes quand Jazz arrive enfin avec Alice. Jazz gare sa Mercedes à côté de ma Volvo et sors de la voiture avec Alice. Apparemment Bella n'est pas avec eux. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte elle ne viendra pas. Je me serais torturé l'esprit pendant des jours pour rien ! Elle a peut être changé d'avis et ne veux pas m'approcher que ce soit de prés ou de loin.

Alice et Jazz viennent vers nous pendant que je suis toujours en train d'émettre des hypothèses. Ils nous saluent tous et souhaitent un bon anniversaire à Rose. En tout cas, Alice n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai dis sur Bella, elle me sourit souvent et à l'air particulièrement joyeuse ce soir. Elle fait plaisir à voir. J'interromps mes pensées quand j'entends Emmet demander

- Alice, elle est où Bella ? J'espère qu'elle va venir ? Dis Emmet hésitant

- Mais oui t'inquiètes pas, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire

En tout cas, Alice à l'air d'adorer sa grande sœur.

- Dis-moi, tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse, ce soir, Alice. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Lui dis-je en souriant

C'était une vraie petite boule d'énergie cette fille.

- Oui, je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur ce soir, je suis contente qu'on soit tous là et que Bella passe la soirée avec nous. On va s'éclater, surtout avec ma sœur dans les parages. Me dit-elle surexcitée

Bella serait-elle une fêtarde ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ca me rendait dingue de faire des suppositions comme ça. D'imaginer comment elle pourrait être. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'en foutre ? Je dois juste être curieux, une fois que j'aurai vu que Bella est insignifiante, je pourrai la sortir de ma tête.

Soudain les ronronnements d'une moto se firent entendre à l'entrée du parking. Mon regard se posa sur le motard en question qui arrêta sa moto à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je dois dire que sa moto était un vrai bijou. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une mais mes parents avaient peur que j'ai un accident. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et j'ai acheté ma Volvo. Le motard reposa sa moto sur la béquille et je retournais mon attention sur mes amis. Mais apparemment, ils regardaient tous le motard avec de grands sourires.

J'ai raté une bonne blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi il regarde tous ce pauvre motard comme ça ? De toute façon d'où on était, on ne le voyait pas clairement, il faisait trop sombre. Tout d'un coup, Emmet siffla et cria

- Hey, sexy Bella !

Quoi ? Elle est là ? PUTAIN, RESPIRE ! Calme toi et retourne toi pour lui faire face, manquerais plus que tu lui tourne le dos. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je me retournai. Mais je ne vis personne à part le motard qui descendait de sa moto. Emmet à des hallucinations ou quoi? Je ne vois pas de Bella. Je décidais de poser la question à Jazz qui était juste à côté de moi

- Jazz, où es-ce qu'Emmet voit Bella ? Je ne vois personne à part le motard là-bas ! Lui dis-je sérieusement

Jazz me regarda pour voir si je déconnais ou pas, parce que visiblement, il la voyait aussi.

- hé ben, regarde bien le motard en question. Me dit Jazz avec un sourire

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et après que mes yeux ce soient habitué à l'obscurité, c'est le choc ! Le motard en question venait d'enlever son casque, et ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle avait l'air, mais elle avait l'air bien foutu. Jazz repris en me disant

- Bella adore sa moto, c'est son bébé, elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Pire que nous avec nos voitures. Me dit Jazz en rigolant

- Putain ! C'est Bella ? Lui demandais-je n'en croyant pas mes yeux

Elle est bien loin « Mère Thérésa » et la fille coincé que je pensais qu'elle était

- Ouai c'est elle, et t'as encore rien vu, mon potes. Prépare-toi à avoir un choc, elle est loin d'être la mocheté que tu croyais. Me dit Jazz en rigolant

Bella enleva ses gands, rangea son casque et pris une sacoche que je présumais être son sac. Ensuite, elle se tourna et se dirigea vers nous. A environs 2mètres, je pu enfin la regarder et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Mon cœur se serra devant une telle beauté, un ange descendu du ciel, une apparition divine. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle que Bella.

Elle était de taille moyenne, de magnifiques cheveux brun bouclé qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, une peau d'une couleur ivoire comme celle d'une poupées de porcelaine. Elle avait un corps à se damner, ses jambes étaient parfaitement moulées dans un des plus sexy pantalon en cuir que j'avais jamais vu. Elle portait un bustier en dessous d'un blouson en cuir qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans tomber dans la vulgarité.

Son corps était un appel à la luxure.

Son visage était magnifique, elle avait un ravissant petit nez, une bouche parfaite qui invite au baiser et une fossette adorable sur son menton. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, il faisait trop sombre.

Mon Dieu, c'est pas possible qu'une telle femme existe. C'est un mirage.

Je pourrais passez ma vie comme ça à la contempler, à la couver du regard. J'étais complètement subjugué par elle, elle m'avait envouté.

Mais je ne pu continuer ma contemplation car Emmet venais de se jeter sur elle et la serra dans ces bras en la soulevant du sol. Bella riait face à la bêtise de mon frère, puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclatait de rire.

Mon Dieu, son rire, jamais ne pourrai me lasser d'entendre ce rire magnifique. Quand elle riait son visage s'illuminait et sa fossette sur le menton était plus prononcée. Je n'avais jamais envié Emmet à ce point là, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras comme il le faisait, je voulais être celui qui la fasse rire. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'Emmet arrête de la toucher comme ça.

Mais qu'es-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Emmet la reposa et lui dit

- Qu'es-ce que t'es bonne ce soir Bella ?

HEIN ? Qu'es-ce qu'il avait osé lui dire ? Rose approcha d'Emmet et lui donna une claque derrière la tête assez fort

- Aiiiieeee, Rosie, ça fait un mal de chien ! Lui dit Emmet en frottant sa tête là où Rose l'avait frappé

Je dois dire qu'il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là !

- Merci Rose d'avoir remis en place ce pervers. Viens ma belle, à cause de ce sauvage, je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Dit Bella

Sa voix était terriblement sexy, encore mieux en vrai qu'au téléphone. Je crois qu'elle pourrai me faire venir dans mon pantalon rien qu'en me parlant. Elle serrait Rose dans ces bras en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle se détacha enfin d'elle et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le groupe pour voir si elle n'avait oublié personne.

Si, elle m'a oublié, moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Elle m'ignorait totalement ! Ca me faisait mal, mon cœur se serra face à son indifférence. Je sais que c'est ce qui était prévu, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur, jamais je ne pourrais rester loin d'elle, je ne peux pas l'ignorer comme ça. J'ai besoin de lui parler, d'être à ses côtés. Alors avant même que je ne décide quoi que ce soit, ma bouche le fit pour moi et je lui dis :

- Bonsoir Bella.

Elle se retourna précipitamment et son regard s'encra dans le mien.

Je ne savais pas ce que nous réservait cette soirée, mais je savais que je n'en ressortirais pas indemne quelque soit son issue.

_**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite. Je me suis laissé un peu emporté sur la longueur de ce chapitre aussi. Que dites-vous des paroles de Bella envers Edward au téléphone. Je dois dire que le pauvre, je ne l'épargne pas dans ce chapitre. Il me fait un peu pitié. Mais bon, il a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul pour devenir l'Edward qu'on aime. Et que croyez-vous que Bella va répondre à Edward ? Es-ce qu'elle va lui répondre au moins ? Laissez-moi un petit review pour me dire si vous avez aimé. A très bientôt**_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes, me revoilà motivée pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos encouragements.

Je vous laisse lire tranquille, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE 6**

POV EDWARD

- Bonsoir Bella.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait qu'elle me voit. Que j'existe à ses yeux. Qu'elle me dise n'importe quoi, elle pouvait même m'insulter. Au moins, elle me verrai. Je pouvais tout supporter venant d'elle, tout, mais pas son indifférence. Ca faisait trop mal, je ne le supportais pas. Je crois même que si elle ne me répond pas, je rentrerai chez moi. Parce que si elle ne me répond pas maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne le fera jamais et ce serait trop dure de la voir si près mais si loin en même temps.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je foute tout en l'air ? Que je sabote la seul possibilité de rencontrer la personne qui aurait pu faire toute la différence ? Celle qui aurait pu me faire voir les choses autrement.

Elle me faisait toujours face, son regard encrée dans le mien, j'en avais la chair de poule tellement son regard était pénétrant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lire en moi, que j'étais mis à nu devant elle. Et à cet instant, je me sentais tellement vulnérable face à cette femme. Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait un pouvoir sur moi. Le pouvoir de jouer avec mes émotions.

Après un long moment, je ne serais dire si des minutes ou des heures étaient passé, elle soupira fortement et d'un air résigné me dis :

- Bonsoir Edward.

Avant de me tourner le dos et se diriger vers le reste du groupe qui nous attendait à mi-chemin entre Bella, moi et le restaurant. Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre le fait qu'elle m'ait répondu. Au fond de moi, j'en étais fou de joie, cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu, je suppose. Qu'il y avait une infime possibilité pour que les choses s'améliorent entre elle et moi. Mais elle m'avait parlé d'une voix tellement neutre par rapport à ce que j'en avais entendu tout à l'heure. La seule chose à faire, c'était de m'en contenter pour le moment. De ne pas trop en demander.

Pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet là ?

J'avais l'impression de ressentir des choses qui m'étaient inconnu jusqu'ici, des sensations que mon corps ne connaissait pas. C'est comme si tout une part de moi se révélait enfin. Comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'un élément déclencheur, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un la réveille. C'était un sentiment étrange, sentiment qu'une part de moi n'aurai jamais voulu réveiller. Parce que même si je me sentais plus en vie que je ne l'avais jamais été, je me sentais aussi terriblement mal.

Je rejoignais à mon tour mes amis pour entrer dans le restaurant. Jazz posait sur moi un regard inquiet, remplit d'interrogations. Il a dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Bella en était la cause. Je lui fis un triste sourire qui visiblement ne l'avait pas dupé, il mit sa main sur mon épaule qu'il serra légèrement. Par ce geste, il m'assurait que tout se passerai bien et qu'il était là pour moi.

On entra finalement dans le restaurant, devant moi se trouvait Alice et Bella tandis que Rose et Emmet étaient derrière Jasper et moi. Bella leva la main en l'air pour faire signe à quelqu'un de notre présence.

2secondes plus tard, c'est Josh qui vint vers nous, un énorme sourire collé sur le visage. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le rendre heureux à ce point. Je ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse à ma question. En effet, Josh avait pris le visage de Bella entre ses mains et l'embrassait sur les joues avant de terminer par sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux ou passionné, c'était un baiser tendre, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait approfondir. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain ! J'étais carrément furieux qu'il la touche de cette façon, il avait ses mains sur les hanches de Bella et la tête dans son coup. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il n'a pas le droit de la toucher de cette façon. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le repousser. Au contraire, elle avait ses mains autour du coup de Josh.

Je ne pouvais pas en voir d'avantage.

Je tournais ma tête en direction de Jazz qui avait les yeux rivé sur moi. J'en profitais alors pour lui poser la question d'une manière aussi détachée que possible.

- Je pensais que Bella n'avait pas de petit ami. Dis-je

Mais même moi, je pouvais entendre le reproche dans ma voix. Jazz aussi parce qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur mon comportement. Moi aussi je m'en posais. Pourquoi es-ce que je réagissais comme ça ? Pourquoi étais-je en colère ? Pourquoi avais-je envie d'arracher les bras de Josh de Bella ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça.

- Ce n'est pas son petit ami. Me dit Jazz tout en étudiant mon visage

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça, mais j'imagine qu'il voulait savoir ce qui me passait par la tête. Je devrai peut-être trouver un moment ce soir pour lui parler. Pour lui décrire ce que je ressentais. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrai m'aider, me dire ce qui cloche chez moi. Me dire pourquoi j'ai envie d'arracher la tête de tous les mâles qui regarde ma Bella. MA BELLA ? Mais d'où je sors ça, moi !

- Tu rigole ou quoi ? Regarde les et ne me dis surtout pas qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles ! Lui dis-je agacé

- Ecoutes, je connais Bella depuis plus longtemps que toi et je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. Elle a été serveuse ici pendant ces études de médecines. Josh était sympa avec elle et la laissait étudier quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Il l'a soutenue pendant ces études. Ils sont très bons amis, c'est tout ! C'est vrai qu'à les voir on ne dirait pas, mais disons qu'ils entretiennent une relation spécial. Ils se font des câlins, mais n'ont jamais couché ensemble d'après ce que m'a dit Alice. Bella ne voit pas Josh comme ça, elle ne le voit pas comme un petit ami potentiel. Pourtant Alice l'a poussée à aller plus loin, mais elle a refusé. Donc, ils sont amis, c'est tout. Et même s'ils étaient ensemble, il est où le problème ? Me dit Jazz

C'est vrai, il est où le problème. Elle ne m'appartient pas ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut ! Même si je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Je ne veux pas qu'un homme la touche, elle est trop bien pour n'importe quel homme sur cette terre. Personne ne sera assez bien pour elle et encore moins moi. Alors en quoi es-ce mon problème ce qu'elle peut faire avec les hommes.

- Ce n'en est pas un ! Lui dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu

Il fut étonné par mon ton, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Josh le coupa. Il s'était enfin décollé de Bella.

- Salut les amis ! Content de vous voir tous. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis à votre table. Dit-il en passant un bras sur la taille de Bella pour l'entrainer avec lui.

D'où il a vu que j'étais son ami, lui ! Il rêve ou quoi ? Il essaye de faire le garçon bien sous tout rapport pour impressionner Bella. Pour lui montrer qu'il aime ses amis ! Et la mettre dans sa poche. Même si Jazz m'a dit que Bella ne voyait pas Josh comme un petit ami potentiel, je ne crois pas que lui pense la même chose. Vu comment il la touche et la regarde, il veut bien plus, surtout quand j'entends ce qu'il lui dit

- Tu es à tomber ce soir ma chérie, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée à tes côtés. Lui dit-il sur un ton mielleux dégoutant

- Tu pourrai quand même passer un petit moment avec nous, non ? Lui dit-elle visiblement déçu

- J'essaierai mais je ne te promets rien, il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. Mais au cas où je ne reviens pas, je t'interdis de partir sans venir me voir ! Si tu ne me vois pas dans la salle, viens me voir dans mon bureau, ok ? Lui dit-il un sourire en coin

C'est ça, on se demande bien ce qu'il veut faire avec Bella dans son bureau

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as besoin d'un câlin ? Lui dit-elle en souriant

- Toujours. Lui dit-il en lui baisant la main

Il parti ensuite, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas la relation qui unit Bella à Josh. Je crois que je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre, sinon je sens que je vais m'arracher les cheveux. On s'installa à table, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurai voulu que Bella soit près de moi. Certes, ça aurait été pénible de l'avoir près de moi sachant que je devais l'ignorer mais je le voulais quand même. Malheureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas été le cas. D'un côté, il y avait Jazz, Alice et Bella et de l'autre Rose, Emmet puis moi. Bella et moi, ne pouvions être plus loin l'un de l'autre.

Même si ça me serait difficile, j'essaierai de ne pas la regarder. Les autres devraient réussir à me tenir occupé tout le diner. Mais c'est ce moment là, que choisissais Bella pour enlever son blouson en cuir pour laisser place à son bustier.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'est pas possible, elle était magnifique avec ses épaules dénudées. Jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier parce que presque tous les regards étaient sur Bella. Elle ne se rendait même compte du sex-appeal qu'elle dégageait. Comment je pouvais faire pour ne pas la regarder maintenant ? Je ne pouvais plus regarder autre part. C'est comme quand on regarde quelque chose et qu'on sait qu'on le reverra peut-être plus jamais, alors on profite de chaque instant pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

C'est comme ça que je me sentais, jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne un coup de pied assez violent en dessous de la table. C'était Jazz. Il me regardait irrité, il m'avait surpris en train de reluquer Bella sans retenue. Il pensait sûrement que je la regardais comme quand je lançais mon dévolu sur une proie potentiel. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce soir, je n'étais pas le chasseur, j'étais la proie. Une proie qui essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du chasseur, qui lui ne voulait pas chasser.

Je baissais mes yeux sur mes mains pour éviter de regarder à nouveau en direction de Bella. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer l'état dans lequel elle me mettait. Elle riait avec Alice et Rose.

Quand le serveur vint, Bella commanda des raviolis aux champignons et elle fut surprise quand je commandais la même chose. Elle me regarda enfin, et je pu réellement voir ses yeux. MON DIEU ! Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi captivant, ils étaient brun avec une touche d'ambre miel, unique dans leur genre. Je me noyais dans ses yeux, j'en étais prisonnier, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Si elle ne le faisait pas, on allait rester comme ça très longtemps. Mais la seconde d'après, elle détacha son regard du mien et reporta son attention d'Emmet qui lui parlait

- Alors Belly, comment c'est de travailler avec mon père ?

- C'est super, Carlisle est un homme extraordinaire, je l'adore. Il est génial avec les patients et je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. Tu devrais voir quand on se fait la bise pour se dire bonjour, j'ai l'impression de devenir une cible vivante, c'est assez flippant. Dit Bella en rigolant

J'enviais mon père de travailler avec elle, de parler avec elle, de pouvoir la toucher.

- Oui, je dois dire que mon père provoque souvent ce genre de réaction, comme tous les mâles Cullen. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air proche mon père puisque vous vous faites la bise. Dois-je dire à ma mère de se méfier ? Dit Emmet avec un regard malicieux

- T'es bête Emmet ! Bien que ton père soit bel homme, je les préfère un peu plus jeune. Lui dit Bella en souriant

- ah ouai ? Comme Jacob par exemple, t'en est où avec lui ? Lui dit Emmet curieux

C'est qui lui ? C'est pas vrai encore un autre pseudo ami ?

- Non, tu sais bien que c'est fini avec lui. D'ailleurs, on est même plus ami. On ne pouvait plus le rester. Dit-elle triste

- J'espère qu'il a compris cette fois, il était collant comme mec. Lui dit-Emmet en plaisantant

- Il l'aimait vraiment Emmet, Jacob est quelqu'un de bien. Il avait juste du mal à laisser Bella s'en aller. Dit Jazz

On sent le conseiller conjugal dans ce discours

- Bon, si on pouvait arrêter d'étaler ma vie sentimentale, enfin ce qu'il en reste, ce serait bien. Nous dit Bella visiblement pas à l'aise avec le dossier « Jacob »

Faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de Jazz sur le sujet. Pourquoi je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob ? Je pense juste que ça pourrai m'en apprendre plus sur Bella. Et pourquoi en apprendre plus sur Bella ? Parce qu'elle m'obsédait, plus j'en savais, plus je voulais en savoir. Et je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça si je n'avais pas tout gâché dès le début.

J'aurai pu le demander directement à l'intéressé parce qu'on aurait fait connaissance lors de ce fameux diner avec Emmet. On serait devenu amis, puis avec un peu de chance, on serai devenu plus. Je sais que je n'aurai eu aucune chance avec une telle créature, mais je me serai efforcé de le vouloir. De le vouloir tellement fort, que peut être elle aurait daigné me regarder sous un nouveau jour. Comme quelqu'un qui pourrait être plus qu'un ami. Beaucoup plus. Et là, mon cœur se serra tellement violemment que je du m'être ma main sur ce dernier pour l'apaiser. Je venais de me rendre compte que tout ceci ne se produira jamais. Jamais. Je ne pouvais même pas espérer être son ami, alors plus était carrément surréaliste. Un seul mot revenait en boucle dans ma tête. Jamais.

On passait au dessert, je ne savais pas quoi commander, je décidais alors de demander conseil à Jazz.

- Tu me conseil quoi comme dessert ? Lui dis-je

Mais Emmet m'entendis et dit :

- Tu devrais prendre le moelleux au chocolat avec de la glace à la vanille, c'est le dessert préférée de Bella et elle nous a tous rendu accro !

Mon regard se posa sur Bella qui elle regardait Emmet avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle souriait toujours et si je ne l'avais pas vu sourire à Emmet, j'aurai cru qu'il m'était destiné et j'aurai été aux anges. Car recevoir un sourire comme le sien, c'était comme être touché par la grâce de Dieu. Elle détourna aussitôt son regard et un mot me revint dans la tête.

JAMAIS

Nous décidions de ce moment pour donner les cadeaux à Rose. Emmet avait déjà donné son cadeau à Rose, en privé. C'est Jazz qui commença. Elle le déballa et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Rose était une passionnée de voiture et Jazz lui avait offert un livre qui apparemment lui plut. Ensuite, se fut au tour d'Alice

- Ce n'est qu'une partie du cadeau, l'autre partie est chez moi. Je te l'apporterai demain. Je t'ai quasiment refais toute ta garde robe et je voulais que tu choisisses le reste toute seul. Lui dit Alice en lui tendant une enveloppe.

C'était des bons d'achats pour de la lingerie. Sacrée Alice, elle ne changera jamais. Emmet avait l'air également ravi du cadeau. Tu m'étonnes, pervers ! Ce fut ensuite mon tour, je lui tendis l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Co….Comment t'as fait ? Y avait plus de place ! J'ai tout essayé pour en avoir mais rien à faire. Me dit-elle ému

J'étais content que mon cadeau lui plaise à ce point là

- Disons que j'ai des relations. Lui dis-je en souriant

Elle se leva et je fis de même, elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia chaleureusement. A ce moment, mon regard se posa sur Bella qui avait un sourire attendri en nous regardant Rose et moi. J'étais content, parce que je lui avais montré que je n'étais pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait. Que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. Se fut au tour de Bella de tendre une enveloppe à Rose, celle-ci l'ouvrit et quand elle vu le contenu elle poussa un cri aigu que tout le restaurant entendit :

- C'est génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire du karting. Je t'adore Bella. Lui dit-elle en allant la serrer dans ses bras pendant que Bella rigolait.

Elles étaient mignonne toutes les 2, Bella caressait les cheveux de Rose et lui embrassa le sommet du crane avant de s'éloigner. Là, je pouvais voir la Bella dont tout le monde me parlait, la Bella aimante au grand cœur. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux. Une fois de retour à sa place, elle se tourna vers Alice qui la regardait en souriant, Bella s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue. Il y avait tant d'amour entre Alice et Bella. On pouvait voir qu'Alice était en adoration devant sa sœur, qu'elle la vénérait même et qu'elle était dépendante d'elle. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Bella, un regard protecteur et une tendresse infinie. Bella apportait de la joie à tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Tous sauf moi.

Il était environs 23h quand nous décidions qu'il était temps de payer l'addition et de partir en boite. En me levant de ma place, je vis Bella glisser discrètement sa carte de crédit à Alice, en lui disant que c'était elle qui invitait. Et qu'elle ne devait laisser personne d'autres payer. Puis, elle partit en direction de ce que je pensais être le bureau de Josh. J'eu un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais décidais que ça n'avait aucune importance et chassais les différents scénarios que j'imaginais entre Bella et Josh.

Avant qu'Alice n'aille payer, je l'interceptais

- Alice, je sais que Bella t'as donné sa carte de crédit pour payer mais je paierais ma part. Lui dis-je

- Là, tu rêve mon grand ! Bella m'a dit de ne laisser personne payer et je compte bien lui obéir. Me dit-elle fermement

- Ecoutes, on sait bien toi et moi que Bella ne m'aime pas. Alors, elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je paye ma part. Ne fais pas d'histoire s'il te plait. Lui dis-je suppliant

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella payer pour moi

- Edward. Bella ne te déteste pas. Si c'était le cas, elle m'aurai spécifié de ne pas payer pour toi. Alors, arrête de faire ton macho et pousse- toi de mon chemin. Me dit-elle en me poussant

- Si elle me déteste. Dis-je d'une voix triste tellement bas que je pensais qu'Alice n'entendrai pas

Grave erreur, elle l'entendit. Elle dut entendre aussi la tristesse dans ma voix parce que d'abord elle me regarda confuse, puis avec tendresse. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue

- Ecoute Edward, je t'en ai terriblement voulu d'avoir blessé Bella. Mais maintenant, c'est oublié et tu peux remercier Bella pour ça. Sans elle, je t'aurais castré. Mais elle m'en a empêché. Si elle te détestait comme tu le dis, elle m'aurait laissé faire sans aucun scrupule. Mais au lieu de ça, elle a pris ta défense et a même eut pitié de toi. Dit-elle en retirant sa main et soupirant.

Puis elle reprit en me regardant dans les yeux

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as l'ai triste que Bella t'ignore. Tu avais l'air malheureux pendant tout le diner. Et tu n'as jamais été comme ça quand tu dinais avec nous. C'est la présence de Bella qui te rend comme ça. Crois-moi j'aurai bien envie de te dire que c'est bien fait pour toi, que t'as merdé et que tu mérites que Bella se comporte comme ça avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu es mon ami et que ça me fais de la peine de te voir comme ça. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça ne durera pas. Bella n'est pas rancunière, ni méchante. Les choses vont s'arranger entre vous. Laisse-lui le temps d'oublier que t'as été un connar et essaye de lui montrer l'Edward qu'on connaît et qu'on aime. Et je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Maintenant, BOUGE ! Me dit-elle en me poussant

Ce petit démon avait réussit à me remonter un peu le moral. Si quelqu'un pouvait se vanter de connaître Bella mieux que personne, c'était bien Alice. Elle m'avait affirmé que Bella me pardonnerait. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra. Il fallait que je lui montre celui que j'étais. Que je n'étais pas le salop qu'elle croyait que j'étais. Même si c'est malheureusement ce que j'étais. Mais je voulais changer, je voulais devenir meilleur.

Nous étions tous dehors en train d'attendre Bella qui n'était toujours pas de retour. Jazz était en train de me fixer. Je le fixais à mon tour.

- Quoi ? Lui dis-je déconcerté

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? Me demanda Jazz calmement

- Je ne sais pas. Lui dis-je tristement en fixant la porte du restaurant

- C'est Bella.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse et me bouffe. Lui dis-je tristement

- Moi je crois savoir. Me dit Jazz avec un petit sourire

- Alors dit moi. Parce que je suis pommé, je n'arrive plus à penser normalement. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'il trouve le remède à mon mal

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Tu dois t'en rendre compte par toi-même. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu trouve tout seul. Et quand ce sera le cas. Tu viendras me voir et on en parlera. Me dit Jazz

Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi me torturer de cette façon au lieu de me dire ce que j'ai ? Je ne pourrai pas subir cet état très longtemps.

A ce moment Bella ressortit du restaurant, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit près de nous. Emmet allait dire quelque chose mais Bella le coupa

- Fais bien attention à ce que tu va sortir comme ânerie Emmet, parce que si tu la sort je peux te promettre que je te raterai pas. Les claques de Rose te paraîtront bien douces après ce que je t'aurai fait subir. Es-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ? Demandât-elle à Emmet

Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Mais apparemment j'étais le seul parce que tout le monde riait sauf Bella, Emmet et moi. Emmet ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la fermer et soupirer

- T'es pas marrante Bella. Lui dit Emmet en boudant

- Ben, tes réflexions de pervers ne le sont pas non plus. Lui dit-elle sérieusement

Apparemment Bella ne voulait pas qu'Emmet fasse de commentaire sur elle et Josh. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un clouer le bec de cet ours mal léché. Et je dois dire que j'étais agréablement surpris que Bella y arrive. Quoique je ne devrai pas, étant donné qu'elle a fait la même chose avec moi.

- On y va ? Nous dit Bella impatiente

- On y va ! Répondis Alice

Nous nous dirigions tous vers nos voitures et Bella alla vers sa moto. Une fois dans ma voiture, je la regardais discrètement. Elle sortit son casque et mis ses gands puis elle enfourcha sa moto. Je la trouvais terriblement sexy en ce moment. Qu'es-ce que j'aurai aimé monter avec elle sur cette moto. Je ne trouvais pas très viril de monter à moto alors que c'était une fille qui roulait. Mais avec Bella, ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout. J'aurai entouré sa taille de mes bras, l'aurais serré contre aurai plongé mon visage dans ses cheveux.

Mais bon, finit de rêver, il ne restait plus que Bella et moi sur le parking. Elle démarra en trombe et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'essayais de la suivre, mais sa moto était rapide. J'abandonnais l'idée de la suivre et suivais Jazz. Au moment où nous arrivions au « Hot Fire », Bella était déjà arrivé et était appuyé contre sa moto. Elle eut un petit sourire en regardant Emmet. Ca ne lui plaisait pas que Bella arrivé avant lui. Gamin !

Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée, j'appréhendais un peu. Il y avait pas mal de fille avec qui je m'étais envoyé en l'air et j'avais peur qu'elles viennent faire leurs allumeuses devant Bella. Au restaurant, j'avais décidé de devenir meilleur pour elle. Et pour ça, je devais commencer à éviter les chaudasses. J'avais peur de fauter pendant la soirée, c'était difficile de bien me tenir quand ces allumeuses venaient frotter leurs fesses sur mon sexe. Comment résister quand elles me tiraient dans les toilettes pour me tailler une pipe ou se faire sauter ? Je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face si je le faisais alors que Bella était ici. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. Je me sentirais salis et ne me sentirais plus digne de poser ne serais-ce que le regard sur ce don du ciel.

Nous entrions dans la boite, elle était bondé, nous aurons du mal à trouver un coin tranquille. J'étais un habitué, peut-être que le patron de la boite, Vince, pourrait nous trouver de la place. Justement, je le voyais discuter avec le videur, il regarda dans notre direction et je lui fis signe. Il me fit un sourire et vint vers nous. Arrivé près de moi, je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra de la sienne

- Comment ça va Edward ? Tu viens en groupe ce soir ? Me dit Vince

- Oui, on vient fêter l'anniversaire d'une amie. Lui dis-je en essayant de me faire entendre malgré la musique et en désignant Rose

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lui dit Vince en lui baisant la main

Rose se mit à rougir face à ce geste et Emmet n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. Vince était beau gosse, Emmet aurait du souci à se faire si Vince voulait s'intéresser à sa copine. Mais Vince n'avait fait ça que par galanterie. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était très sérieux dans son boulot et ne mêlait pas plaisir et travail.

- Dit t'aurais pas un coin tranquille pour nous ? Lui dis-je en espérant que oui, sinon on devrait être sur une des banquettes près de la piste et ce n'était pas l'idéal

- Désolé Edward, on a que le salon VIP et je ne peux pas……

Il ne put finir ce qu'il disait que Bella lui coupa la parole en arrivant à côtés de moi, elle frôla mon bras avec son épaule dénudé, elle avait enlevé son blouson et n'était plus qu'en bustier. Un frisson de plaisir traversera tout mon corps, un simple effleurement m'avait mis dans tous mes états. Un simple effleurement m'avait procuré plus de sensation que quand une de ces bimbos me suçaient où quand je les culbutais. Pas croyable, je n'arrivais pas à refaire surface, je sentais son parfum pour la première fois un mélange de vanille et de pêche. Mmm, envoutant.

Le paradis existait et il était à côté de moi. Je repris mes esprits quand Bella parla

- Je suis sûre que tu peux si tu veux Vince. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant

En une fraction de seconde Vince avait soulevé Bella du sol et l'étreignait de façon possessive. Il avait sa tête dans le cou de Bella et les yeux fermé comme s'il savourait ce moment. J'avais toujours apprécié Vince, mais là je dois dire que je le haïssais. De quel droit osait-il faire ça ? Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça ? Il n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt à aucune fille et il fallait qu'il jette son dévolu sur Bella. Qu'il s'intéresse à la seule fille qui me fasse de l'effet. Et pourquoi Bella le laissait faire ? Pourquoi elle ne le repoussait pas ?

- Oh ma puce, tu m'as tellement manqué, ça fait trop longtemps. Lui dit-il en la relâchant

Il avait un regard empli de tendresse pour Bella que je n'appréciais pas. Il prit le visage de Bella en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un chaste baiser mais il était suffisant pour me faire enrager. MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ! ELLE EMBRASSE TOUT SES AMIS SUR LA BOUCHE ? Parce que visiblement Vince et Bella se connaissaient. Et très bien même. MAIS POURQUOI DIEU S'ACHARNAIT SUR MON CŒUR. Il n'a jamais été autant mis à rude épreuve que ce soir. Je ne l'ai jamais sentit aussi mal en point que depuis que je connais Bella. Elle avait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir. Comme si elle tenait mon cœur entre ses mains et qu'elle le serrait de plus en plus fort. Et je ne savais pas s'il allait survivre à un énième assaut.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait près d'1mois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? C'est impardonnable de ta part. Je t'interdis de rester aussi longtemps sans m'honorer de ta présence ma princesse. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. Lui dit Vince en lui tenant toujours le visage entre les mains

Cette position m'énervait c'était intime et cette proximité entre leur visage me rendait malade. Je détournais le regard comme si j'étais de trop. Soudain, je sentis une main serrer mon épaule, c'était Jazz. Et je le remerciais intérieurement, il me rappelait qu'il était là. Je soufflais un bon coup et mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Bella et Vince qui s'étaient éloigné. Vince tenait la main de Bella et lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même

- Tu es splendide ce soir, tu vas en faire des ravages ! Lui dit Vince avec un sourire en coin

- Comme toi, tu as aussi ton fan club personnel je te rappel. Lui dit Bella an souriant

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ma belle. Tu es la seule à pouvoir me toucher alors que les autres n'ont le droit de regarder, veinarde. dit Vince en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Bella éclata de rire et Vince la suivit.

- En tout cas pour te faire pardonner ton absence, tu seras obligé de danser avec moi ce soir. Lui dit Vince coquin

- Tu sais bien que danser avec toi n'est pas une obligation mais un plaisir, chérie. Lui dit Bella en posant sa main sur son torse

Main qu'il prit pour nous entrainer dans le salon VIP, j'y crois pas, il allait me le refuser à moi. Mais avec Bella, il est d'accord. Cette fille est surprenante.

- Voilà, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée. Je viendrai de temps en temps pour voir si tout va bien. Bella ? Quand tu entends une musique qui te plait viens me chercher pour notre danse, je serai près du bar. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

Décidément Bella en faisait tourner des têtes, je n'ai jamais vu une fille avoir autant de succès. Mais qui pourrai rester insensible face à cette déesse. Pas moi en tout cas. Si demain je ne devais plus jamais la revoir, elle hantera mes pensées et mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier.

On s'installa sur une des banquettes du salon VIP qui était à l'étage. D'où on était on pouvait voir tout le monde danser en bas. Tout le monde bu du champagne sauf Bella et moi. Bella prit un Mojito et moi une bière. Bella et moi étions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je discutais avec Jazz et Alice pendant que Bella en faisait autant avec Emmet et Rose. Je dois dire que je m'étais un peu plus détendu maintenant que nous étions entre nous et qu'aucun mâle ne trainait autour de Bella. Mais j'appréhendais le moment où elle allait danser en bas avec tout ces mecs qui la toucheront et quand elle dansera avec Vince. Mon Dieu, vite que ce supplice cesse. Dieu ayez pitié de moi, laissez-moi un peu de répit.

Et comme si Dieu me disait VA EN ENFER EDWARD,

Alice hurla le nom de Bella quand la musique « Forever de Drake, Lil' Wayne, Kanye West et Eminem » résonna dans la boite. Elles se levèrent et entrainèrent Rose avec elles. J'étais hyper tendu, je ne savais pas à quoi à m'attendre. Les filles arrivèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Mon attention était concentrée sur une seule personne : Bella.

Elle se déhanchait de manière terriblement sensuelle et sexy. J'avais très chaud d'un coup. Ces mouvements n'était pas vulgaire comparé aux autres filles. Elles dansaient avec une telle grâce. Alice, Rose et Bella dansaient collée-serrée. Elles se frottaient les une aux autres, elles avaient décidé de nous ACHEVER, ya pas d'autre mot.

Rose était derrière Bella, les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière pendant que les mains de Bella étaient derrière la nuque de Rose. Bella descendait et montait tout en se frottant au corps de Rose. Alice était dos à dos avec Rose et avait les mains sur la taille de cette dernière et effectuait les mêmes mouvements que Bella. Mais en beaucoup moins sexy je dois dire.

La quasi-totalité des mecs étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Emmet et Jazz avaient en transe, la bouche grande ouverte. J'avais du mal à me contenir et je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. J'étais subjugué par les mouvements sensuels du corps de Bella. Enfin, les filles mirent fin à nos supplices, mais seulement Rose et Alice revenais s'asseoir. D'où j'étais, je voyais Bella discuter et rigoler avec Vince.

Une fois les filles assise, Emmet se jeta sur Rose et Jazz sur Alice. Ils étaient en train de se bouffer le visage tellement ils étaient excité. Moi, j'étais assis là comme un con, tout seul. Je ne voulais pas rester là à les regarder se lécher les amygdales, mais si je descendais j'allais me faire coincer par une de mes conquêtes. J'en avais repéré pas mal.

Une nouvelle musique retentit « The One de Mary J. Blidge feat Drake » quand je vu Bella tirer Vince par la main au centre de la piste. Comme si c'était normal, tout le monde se recula pour leur laisser la place pour danser. Ils avaient formé un rond autour d'eux.

Vince prit la main gauche de Bella dans sa main droite et la tira vers lui en la tournant alors que le dos de Bella se retrouvait contre le torse de Vince. Il faisait des mouvements de bassins ensemble, puis il la retourna brusquement. Il glissa sa main gauche le long de la cuisse droite de Bella jusqu'à l'arrière de son genoux et remonta la jambe de Bella sur sa hanche. Bella se cambra alors que Vince la maintenait d'une main sur sa nuque. Il se pencha vers elle et caressa le cou de Bella du bout du nez puis la ramena d'un coup sec. Le buste de Bella était étroitement collé contre son torse, leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre que leur nez se touchait. Vince lâcha la jambe de Bella qui était sur sa hanche et elle se laissait glisser le long du corps de Vince sensuellement, puis remonta. Les pas s'enchainèrent et étaient de plus en plus sensuel.

Cette danse était très érotique, mais même si je détestais ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et haïssais Vince du plus profond de mon être. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient incroyables. La sensualité de leur geste était envoutante. La chanson se finit enfin à mon plus grand bonheur, Vince et Bella étaient essoufflé. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de se sourire.

Puis Vince prit les fesses de Bella en coupe avant de la soulever, elle ria en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment. Es-ce qu'il allait l'emmener dans son bureau et allait la prendre sauvagement ? Si c'était le cas, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici en sachant qu'ils s'envoient en l'air. Mais à mon grand soulagement, il la déposa sur une chaise du bar et lui offrit un verre.

Emmet, Jazz, Alice et Rose avaient arrêté leur cochonnerie pour regarder Bella danser. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient droit à ce spectacle. Et je me rappelais d'avoir entendu que Vince dansait parfois avec une fille et que personne ne savait si c'était sa copine. La fille en question était donc Bella.

Une autre musique que je ne reconnu pas débuta et les filles entrainèrent les garçons sur la piste me laissant seul. Ca ne me dérangeais pas, du moment que personne ne vienne me faire chier. J'espionnais Bella du coin de l'œil, elle discutait toujours avec Vince. En regardant autour de Bella, je pu voir tout les regards meurtries des groupies de Vince sur Bella. Elles en étaient vertes de jalousie. Bella s'en rendis compte et en fis part à Vince qui regardait maintenant autour de lui. Quand son regard se posa sur les filles en question, il explosa de rire ainsi que Bella.

POV BELLA

Le diner au restaurant avait été très agréable, je m'étais bien amusé. J'étais contente de revoir Josh. Le seul hic, c'était Edward. Quand je l'ai aperçu dans le parking, j'ai tout fait pour éviter de le regarder. Pourtant je sentais son regard sur moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de l'ignorer, c'était plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Et même si je ne comptais pas lui pardonner facilement, je savais que ça ne durerai pas très longtemps.

Au moment où on se dirigeait vers le restaurant Edward ouvra la bouche pour la première fois pour me dire bonsoir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je m'étais dit qu'il n'allait pas m'adresser la parole de peur que je lui fasse une scène devant tout le monde. Je dois dire qu'il a du cran. Sans même y réfléchir, je me retournais brusquement pour lui faire fasse et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait tant de succès et qu'il collectionnait les femmes.

Il devait avoir dans les 1m80 et était bien bâtit. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'Emmet mais on devinait quand même un corps musclé sous ses vêtements. Il avait un visage absolument sublime. Il avait le teint légèrement doré, une mâchoire carré parfaitement bien dessiné, des lèvres pleines et un nez bien droit. Je ne voyais pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais son regard me transperçait. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Devant moi se tenait un Apollon au corps de rêve qui portait un jean noir et une chemise noire dont les 2premiers boutons étaient ouvert. On pouvait entrevoir le haut de son torse.

Mais je ne devais pas me faire avoir par l'enveloppe charnelle. Je ne devais pas oublier qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Je décidais de lui répondre, je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer son bonsoir. Ne serais-ce que par politesse. Donc, je lui répondais et tournais aussitôt les talons. Durant le diner, Edward fut très silencieux, je ne sais pas si il est tout le temps comme ça ou si c'est la situation qui le dérangeait. Je n'étais pas à l'aise non plus, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

Je dois avouer qu'Edward était encore plus beau en pleine lumière. J'ai croisé une ou deux fois son regard, il avait des yeux vert émeraude stupéfiant, je n'avais jamais vu un regard tel que le sien. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur cuivré et ils étaient coiffés d'une façon très rebelle qui donnait l'impression qu'il vient de se réveiller. C'était plutôt sexy.

A ma plus grande surprise, Edward commandais comme moi les raviolis aux champignons. Mais il demanda comme conseil pour le dessert et finit par prendre comme nous. Il n'était pas du tout le macho que je pensais voir. Faudrait que je demande à Alice s'il se comporte toujours comme ça. Il à l'air tellement triste et seul dans son coin, que par moment, j'ai envie d'aller lui parler.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je suis sûre que quelque chose le travaille.

Au moment du dessert, on offrait nos cadeaux à Rose. Je fus surprise quand Edward lui offrais des places pour le salon de l'auto. Je savais que Rose mourrait d'envie d'y aller et Edward s'était débrouiller pour lui en trouver. Je dois reconnaître que c'était très attentionné de sa part. J'ai été étonné quand il a pris Rose dans ses bras, c'était tellement touchant que je n'ai pas pu regarder ailleurs.

Je savais à présent qu'Edward n'était pas totalement mauvais. Qu'il y avait du bon en lui.

A la fin du diner, je passais discrètement ma carte de crédit à Alice pour qu'elle paye le diner. Je savais qu'avec Alice, ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix. Après avoir dit au revoir à Josh, nous partîmes en boite. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été dansé. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Vince. De ce que j'avais cru voir Edward et Vince se connaissaient. Edward devait être un habitué.

Pas si habitué que ça, puisque Vince n'allait pas lui accorder le salon VIP jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne. Vince ne peut rien me refuser. Il était content de me voir et je lui fis la promesse de danser avec lui pour me faire pardonner de ma désertion. La soirée se passait bien, avec Rose et Alice on avait offert à notre public, une danse des plus sensuelles. Les mecs ont eut l'air d'apprécier. Ensuite, c'est avec Vince que j'enflammais la piste. Je dois dire que ce soir, Vince était assez en forme. Nous avions dansé de manière très érotique, j'avais eu très chaud sur le moment. J'avais jeté des regards furtifs où se trouvait mes amis et Edward. D'après ce que j'avais vu, le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire.

J'étais étonné de son comportement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se jette sur les filles, mais non. Il était resté assis tout le temps. Je dois dire que ça m'avait plutôt calmé envers les mecs, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une allumeuse alors que je lui avais reproché de jouer avec les femmes.

Nous étions tous en train de danser, seul Edward était resté assis. Je décidais de me renseigner auprès d'Alice.

- Dis-moi Alice, Edward est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas bougé de sa place depuis qu'on est arrivé. Lui demandais-je curieuse de connaître la vérité

- Non, d'habitude il drague plein de filles. Mais ce soir, il n'est pas dans son assiette, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il me fait de la peine. Me dit-elle en le regardant

Il buvait sa bière et nous regardait de temps en temps

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? A cause de ce que je lui ai dit ? Ou à cause de ma présence ce soir ? Lui demandais-je embêté

Moi je m'amusais, alors que lui n'osait pas bouger le petit doigt. Je ne pensais pas que je l'avais traumatisé à ce point là. Alice m'entraina dans un coin éloigné de la piste de danse où c'était un peu plus calme et où on s'entendait parler.

- Tu sais, j'ai discuté un peu avec lui quand tu étais avec Josh. Me dit Alice ennuyé

- Et ?

- Il ne voulait pas que tu paye sa part du diner. Il a dit que de toute façon tu ne t'en soucierais pas parce que tu le déteste. Me dit Alice avec un pauvre sourire

- Il pense que je le déteste ? Ok, je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime bien, je ne le connais pas ! Mais de là à le détester ? J'étais assez surprise de ce qu'Alice me disait

- Tu sais cette histoire l'a plus affecté que tu ne le crois. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il me l'a dit. Autant je voulais lui arracher la tête avant, autant il me fait de la peine maintenant. Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu peux penser. Son seul problème c'est les filles et je pense que tu l'as fait réfléchir sur ce point là. Essaye d'arranger les choses avec lui. Vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise après. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Me dit Alice avec un petit sourire

- Alice, ce n'est pas à moi d'aller lui parler. C'est lui qui doit venir. En plus, il ne s'est même pas excuser. Il doit faire le premier pas, moi je ne le ferais pas. Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Oui mais, tu lui as interdit de te parler, comment veux-tu qu'il ose venir vers toi ? Il n'osera pas. Tout à l'heure sur le parking, il m'a épaté, je te jure. Il a quand même pris le risque que tu l'humilie devant tout le monde pour te dire bonsoir. Me dit Alice

- Qu'es-ce tu suggère ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Je vais lui parler. Je vais lui dire de venir te voir et que tu ne l'enverras pas bouler. Que tu veux bien lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Et qu'il a intérêt à trouver les bons mots s'il veut que les choses s'arrangent. Et toi, écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire. Et ne te braque pas, ok ? Me demanda Alice

- Ok. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler ce soir. Tu peux lui en parler ce soir. Tu lui diras que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, il pourra venir me parler et s'expliquer. D'ici là, il garde ses distances comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent. Es-ce assez raisonnable pour toi ? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie

- Oui, mais va savoir quand vous allez vous revoir. Ca peut prendre du temps. Si d'ici la semaine prochaine, on n'a rien de prévu, on organisera un ciné. Ok ? Je dois dire que ça me fait de la peine qu'il reste à se morfondre jusque là. Mais, je n'aurai pas aimé que tu lui cède dès la première soirée. Me dit Alice avec une petite moue

Je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue

- Allez, on retourne à notre table ? De toute façon je commence à être fatigué. Je vais rentrer. Dis-je à Alice

- Ok, on y va ! Me dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ma taille alors que moi je mettais mon bras sur ses épaules.

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'on regagna notre table où tout le monde était assis

POV EDWARD

Je n'étais jamais resté toute une soirée assis en boite. Je n'avais pas chassé non plus. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'en avais pas ressentit le besoin. Au début, je m'étais dit que j'allais me tenir à carreau même si ça allait être difficile, je ne voulais pas montrer cette facette de moi devant Bella. Mais finalement, ça c'était fait tout seul. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et ça me faisais un peu peur. Je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions, ni mon corps. Qu'es-ce qui se passe en moi ?

Jazz arrive et s'assoit à côtés de moi. Rose et Emmet sont en train de danser, mais je ne vois plus Alice et Bella. Ca m'inquiète un peu.

- Où sont Alice et Bella ? Demandais-je à Jazz

- Aux toilettes je pense. Me dit Jazz en me fixant

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je mal à l'aise face à sa façon de me regarder

- Tu es étrange ce soir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sage. Et aussi préoccupé.

- T'es pas le seul. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive Jazz. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maitre de mon corps et de mes émotions. Tu te rends compte que je n'ai dragué aucune fille ? Le pire, c'est que je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin. Je priais même pour qu'aucune ne vienne vers moi. Et je ne te parle même pas de mes émotions. Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Demandais-je à Jazz désespéré

- Tu va parfaitement bien. Tu es en train d'évoluer. Tu deviens une meilleure personne. Et tu ne sais pas quel est l'élément déclencheur de toutes ses émotions et de ce changement qui s'opère en toi ? C'est quoi la différence entre ce soir et les autres soirs. Me demanda Jazz avec sérieux

Un nom me venait à l'esprit

- Bella ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, Jazz ! On ne se parle même pas, comment pourrait-elle être à l'origine de quoi que ce soit ? Demandais-je agacé

- Tu ne vois rien ? Vraiment ? Toutes ces émotions que tu ressens n'ont rien à voir avec Bella ? Tu ne réagis pas à sa présence ? A ses gestes ? A ses paroles ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Demanda Jazz pressant

- Je me suis sentit bizarre au moment où je l'ai vu, puis j'étais furieux quand Josh a posé ses lèvres et ses mains sur elle. A chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je ne pouvais plus m'en détaché. Quand Vince l'a touché, j'ai voulu le tuer, et je ne te dis même pas quand ils ont dansé ensemble. A chaque contact qu'elle a avec un homme, je sens comme si mon cœur se fissurait alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, nous ne sommes même pas amis. Explique-moi Jazz, toi qui a une vue d'ensemble. Explique-moi. Lui demandais-je suppliant

J'avais une petite idée sur la question, la possibilité m'a effleuré pendant que je décrivais ce que je ressentais à voix haute à Jazz. Mais ça ne peux pas être ça. C'est impossible.

- Tu sais quand tu chasses, tu cherches quelque chose. Tu cherches une proie potentielle. Et la raison qui fait que tu ne cherche plus, que tu ne ressens plus le besoin de chercher, c'est tout simplement que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Que tu n'as plus besoin de chasser désormais. Toutes ces émotions que tu ressens quand un homme approche de Bella, c'est parce que pour toi, elle t'appartient et ils empiètent sur ton territoire et tu te sens menacé. Me dit Jazz

Ca ne peut pas être ça ! Il doit se tromper, je ne peux pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je ressente quelque chose pour elle alors que je ne la connais pas et que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Lui dis-je en plein doute

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre, de l'âme sœur ? Tu as des sentiments pour Bella que tu le veuille ou pas. Ce n'est pas en les niant qu'ils vont disparaître. Tu dois y faire face, tant que tu te braqueras comme tu le fais, tu vas souffrir. Tu souffre déjà, je l'ai vu dès qu'on est entré dans le restaurant. Ca va te bouffer, tu dois réagir ! Me dit Jazz une main sur mon épaule

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Ce n'est pas possible. MERDE. Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.

- Je ne peux pas Jazz, j'ai des sentiments pour une fille qui me méprise. Elle ne veut même pas m'adresser la parole. Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est dingue l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi, ça me fais peur Jazz. Lui dis-je désemparé

A ce moment Rose et Emmet arrive à notre table épuisée d'avoir dansé. 10 minutes après c'est au tour de Bella et Alice d'arriver bras dessus bras dessous avec un grand sourire. Bella est magnifique, on dirait un ange. Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle provoque en moi, encore faut-il qu'elle me regarde. Qu'elle m'accorde un minimum d'intérêt, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est comme si je n'étais pas là et ça m'affectais plus que de raison.

Quelle ironie ! Moi qui me vante de pouvoir avoir n'importe quelle fille, la seule que je veux, ne veut pas de moi. Encore pire, elle me méprise. Jamais je ne pourrai l'intéresser, ni comme ami ni comme plus. Je ne pourrai pas continuer à sortir avec mes amis si Bella est présente. Je ne pourrai pas rester là et faire face à son indifférence. Ce serait au dessus de mes forces de la voir avec d'autres hommes. Ca ferai trop mal de les voir faire ce que je crève d'envie de faire. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle provoquait en moi, elle se ficherait bien de ma gueule. Moi qui l'ai insulté parce que je ne la pensais pas assez bien pour moi, alors que c'est tout le contraire, elle est trop bien pour moi.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce fameux soir. Tout aurait été différent si j'avais fermé ma grande gueule. Je pourrai lui parler, la faire rire, la faire danser. Avoir un contact avec elle, même minime.

Apparemment la soirée touche à sa fin, Rose et Emmet se lèvent pour partir. Rose nous remercie pour la soirée et pour les cadeaux. Elle à l'air d'avoir appréciée la soirée comparé à moi. Ils nous saluent et partent. Il ne reste plus que Bella, Alice, Jazz et moi. Je me dis que vu qu'on est moins nombreux, elle va peut-être me parler comme Jazz et Alice sont l'un sur l'autre. Je la regarde intensément pour lui signifier mon envie de parler. Elle regarde Alice et Jazz avec un sourire attendris jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi. Elle semble vraiment surprise que je la regarde sans me détourner cette fois-ci.

Il y avait une espèce de connexion entre nous en ce moment. J'essayais de lui montrer à quel point j'étais frustré qu'elle m'ignore, à quel point cette situation m'ennuyait. Je ne sais pas ce que lui disaient mes yeux mais elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'es-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour savoir à quoi elle pense. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se leva.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec vous. Dit-elle en évitant mon regard

- Nous aussi, c'était cool que tu que tu sois avec nous pour une fois. De toute façon, on va se voir beaucoup plus souvent maintenant que tu travaille moins. Lui dit Jazz

Il à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il est plus proche de Bella que je ne le pensais. Du coup, j'étais même jaloux de Jazz. Je suis pathétique !

Elle enfila sa veste et prit sa sacoche. Elle fit la bise à Alice et à Jazz. Mon Dieu, mon cœur se fissura un peu plus quand elle m'ignora encore. Je pensais qu'elle me dirait au moins au revoir. Mon cœur ne supporterait plus de soirée comme celle-là et pourtant, je voulais la revoir. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus jamais la revoir. Maintenant qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle en sorte. Pourtant, elle me faisait souffrir et elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je vais aller voir Vince avant de partir. Alice, on se voit demain ? Lui demandât-elle

- Oui, je rentre demain. Dit Alice

- Fais attention en rentrant ! Lui dit Jazz sérieux

Même moi, je n'étais pas rassuré de la laisser partir seul à cette heure-ci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre. Lui dit-elle en souriant

- Je dois dire que je plains celui qui s'en prendra à ma grande sœur. Nous dit Alice en rigolant

- Bon, A+ les jeunes. Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main

En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elle passa à côté de moi et s'arrêta. Je levais mon visage vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me regardait intensément et me dit :

- Edward. En me faisant un signe de la tête pour me dire au revoir

- Au revoir Bella. Lui dis-je en la regardant avec un petit sourire

Et elle parti.

Elle ne m'a pas complètement ignoré. Je n'avais pas pu réprimer mon sourire, j'étais tellement content qu'elle me voit enfin. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce geste. L'avait-elle fait pour ne pas être grossière ? Ou parce que moi je l'avais fait plutôt ? Ou alors, elle reconsidérait le fait de nous ignorer. J'espérais que c'était la dernière hypothèse. Peut-être que cette situation l'avait aussi mise mal à l'aise? En tout cas, elle n'en avait rien montré.

Quand je refis surface Jazz et Alice me regardaient avec de grands sourires. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- C'est la première fois de la soirée qu'on a droit à un sourire. C'est ma sœur qui te fait cet effet là ? Me dit Alice moqueuse

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ? Lui dis-je en détournant mon regard

Que Jazz soit au courant que Bella ne me laisse pas indifférent passe, mais pas Alice. C'est sa sœur, elle risque de me rire au nez et de le dire à Bella. Et elles riront bien à mes dépends.

- Allez arrêtes de faire l'innocent, je vois bien que ça t'ennuie qu'elle t'ignore. Et si tu me dis la vérité, je pourrai bien de te faire part de quelque chose qui te fera plaisir et te rendra ce beau sourire que tu nous as caché toute la soirée. Me dit Alice sur le ton de la confidence

Elle me fait marcher là ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle pourrait me dire qui me ferais plaisir ? Bon, j'ai bien besoin de quelque chose qui me remontra un peu le moral.

- Ok, c'est en rapport avec Bella. C'est plus dur que ce que je croyais de l'ignorer. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Et quand elle m'a dit au revoir, ça m'a fais plaisir. Voilà tout. A toi maintenant, qu'es-ce qui pourrait me remonter le moral ? Lui demandais-je impatient

-Tu m'as l'air bien impatient subitement ! Me taquina Alice

- Alice ! S'il te plait ! Lui dis-je vraiment impatient

- Ok, ok. En faite, ça concerne Bella. On a eut une petite conversation te concernant. Me dit-elle, puis elle fit une pause

Elle avait décidé de m'en faire baver, je n'y tenais plus. Je voulais savoir ce que Bella avait bien pût dire à mon sujet.

- Alice, tu va nous faire patienter encore longtemps ? Tu vois bien qu'Edward ne tient plus. Dis-nous ma puce. Lui dit Jazz aussi impatient

- Elle était étonné de te voir aussi sage ce soir. Elle pensait que t'allais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu as gagné des points sur ce coup là. Elle m'a demandé si tu étais toujours comme ça et je lui ai dit que c'était la 1ère fois. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que c'était cette situation qui t'embêtais et que tu t'en voulais beaucoup.

- Génial ! Maintenant, elle va penser que je suis pathétique. Merci Alice. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Attends la fin avant de me jeter des pierres ! Me dit-elle en haussant le ton

- Désolé Alice, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien entendu qui me remonte le moral.

- Je continue et ne m'interrompe pas ! Elle m'a dit que tu ne t'étais même pas excusé pour ce que tu avais dit. Je lui ai dit que tu n'oserai pas lui parler tant qu'elle ne te l'autorisera pas. Et donc, tout ça pour te dire, qu'elle accepte que la prochaine fois que tu la vois, tu lui parle pour t'excuser. Et si tes excuses sont sincères et que tu arrive à la toucher par tes mots. Elle pourrait tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Et vous repartirez de zéro. Alors content ? Me dit Alice en souriant

CONTENT ? PUTAIN ! J'ETAIS BIEN PLUS QUE CA. MOI QUI PENSAIS QUE JAMAIS JE NE POURRAI L'APPROCHER. Je me sens soulagé d'un poids énorme. Je nous vois, Bella et moi discuter et rire ensemble. Toutes ces choses que je pensais impossible. Elle acceptait de me parler, elle me donnait une seconde chance. Je n'ai pas intérêt à la louper celle-là.

Tout à coup, le stresse montait en moi. Quand es-ce que j'allais la revoir? Qu'es-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Alice et Jazz me regardaient tout les 2. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je devais avoir, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de savoir que Bella voulait que vous expliquiez pour arranger les choses ? Me dit Jazz un peu largué par mon attitude

- Je suis plus que content qu'elle veuille bien me laisser la chance de m'excuser et d'arranger les choses. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, si je ne dis pas ce qu'il faut ? Si j'empire la situation ? Si je ne dis pas ce qu'elle attend de moi ? Si….

- STOP ! Si tu lui parle sincèrement et que tu lui dis la vérité, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que ça se passe mal. Bella n'est pas un monstre, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle. La preuve après ce que tu as dit, elle te donne une autre chance. C'est la 1ère fois que je te vois aussi peu sûre de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi intimidé par une fille. Te soucier de ce qu'elle peut bien penser de toi. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu en pince pour elle. Me dit Alice en rigolant

C'est exactement ce genre de réaction à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part. Elle se fout de moi. Elle a cerné le fond du problème sans le savoir. Jazz me lance un regard compatissant qui me fait me sentir encore plus nul. Alice a remarquer le regard que Jazz et moi nous nous sommes lancé et me regarde à présent intensément. Comme si elle voulait sonder mon âme, voir ce qu'il y a au plus profond de moi. Je me sens mal à l'aise parce que je pense qu'elle voit en moi. Qu'elle a deviné. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et écarquille les yeux. BORDEL ! Elle a compris. FAIS CHIER !

- Tu…Tu re…ressent quelque chose pour Be…Bella ? Me dit-elle choqué

Elle à l'air de tomber des nus, je dois dire que je ne lui en veux pas. Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tout était tellement plus simple avant toute cette merde. Mais es-ce que je regrette d'avoir rencontré Bella ? Je ne crois pas. J'aurai raté l'opportunité de voir la femme la plus belle et la plus renversante qui existe. Alice à toujours l'air d'être en mode Bug. C'est vrai que c'est assez impensable que MOI je puisse avoir des sentiments pour une femme. Encore moins pour Bella.

- Alice, reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. De toute façon, rien ne se passera jamais avec Bella. Lui dis-je triste

Elle reprit conscience à mes paroles

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu trouves qu'elle n'est pas assez bien ? Me dit Alice sur la défensive

- Non, bien sûre que non, qu'es-ce que tu va chercher là ! C'est MOI le problème, JE ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. De toute façon, jamais elle ne s'intéressera à moi. Pas après ce que j'ai dit sur elle. Lui dis-je essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible

Comme si ça ne me faisais rien.

- Ne dis pas ça Edward ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne crois pas le contraire. Ton point faible est la relation que tu as avec les femmes. Et maintenant que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui a attiré ton attention, je crois que tu va te calmer avec ça. Me dit Jazz

- Ecoutes Edward, je ne vais pas te mentir. On a essayé d'arranger des rendez-vous entre Bella et toi parce qu'on était presque sûr que ça allait donner quelque chose. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eut une sorte de 6éme sens pour ce genre de chose. Et ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu. Tu peux encore rattraper les choses. Parle avec elle, excuse-toi et essaye de construire une base solide avec elle. Deviens son ami, quelqu'un qui comptera dans sa vie et après on avisera. Me dit Alice avec sérieux

- On ? Tu veux m'aider ? Lui demandais-je surpris

- Et comment que je vais t'aider! Je veux que ma sœur rencontre quelqu'un. Qu'elle arrête de se taper des mecs qui ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Bella a beaucoup à donner. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que quand elle aimera, ce sera une grande histoire d'amour passionnée. Quelque chose de puissant. Et je suis sûre que tu peut être cette personne. Vous pouvez vous apporter beaucoup mutuellement.

Elle respira un grand coup et me regarda dans les yeux

- Mais si tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu veux ou des sentiments que tu ressens envers elle. Ne vas pas plus loin. Ne commence rien avec elle, contente-toi d'être un ami. Bella ne mérite pas que tu couche avec elle et puis que tu la jette comme les autres. Même si je sais qu'elle ne se laissera pas avoir, je te préviens. Si tu lui fais du mal ou que tu joue avec elle, je te tomberai dessus en moins de 2. Je t'aime bien Edward, mais j'adore ma sœur. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te rayer de ma vie si tu te comporteras mal avec elle. Ma sœur est tout pour moi, et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

Elle a toujours été comme une mère avec moi. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, que je n'ai pas gardé de séquelle de l'abandon de notre mère. Bella était encore gamine, mais elle à tout fait pour que je ne sois pas malheureuse. Et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré Jazz, l'amour de ma vie. Je veux lui rendre la pareil. Si je peux lui apporter le quart du bonheur qu'elle m'a apporté, je n'hésiterais pas. Me dit Alice ému

Je ne mesurais pas l'ampleur de son amour pour Bella, je comprenais mieux la relation qu'elles avaient toutes les 2. Bella a été comme une mère pour Alice quand elles ont été abandonnées par la leur. Bella a dût mettre son chagrin de côté pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Elle a dû murir très vite. Je me rends compte que la vie de Bella n'a pas toujours été facile. Moi j'ai toujours eut ce que je voulais et aujourd'hui je me comporte comme un connar. Bella était une bien meilleure personne que moi

- Je ressens quelque chose pour Bella mais je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ces sentiments sont profonds. Ce que je sais, c'est que je la trouve magnifique, que quand un homme la touche je deviens fou et que son indifférence à mon égard me fait souffrir. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que tant que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens, je ne tenterai rien. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne lui ferai pas de mal intentionnellement. Mais ne traine pas pour mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête et dans tes sentiments. Bella est très sollicitée par les hommes et quelqu'un risque de te la ravir sous tes yeux. Me dit Alice embêté

- Pour y voir plus clair, il faudrait qu'on se parle. Et ce le plus rapidement. Et pour l'instant, je ne sais pas quand nous allons nous revoir pour enfin s'expliquer et mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, si d'ici la semaine prochaine on a rien de prévu, on se fera un ciné pour se voir et tu essayeras de t'isoler avec Bella pour parler. Ca te va ?

- Ce serait super Alice, merci. Me restes plus qu'à trouver quoi lui dire.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, sois spontané ! Me dit Jazz

- Bon, on rentre ? Je commence à être fatigué ! Nous dit Alice en baillant

- Je vois ça. Lui dit Jazz en rigolant

On alla tout les trois sur le parking rejoindre nos voitures. Une fois arrivé, nous nous dîmes au revoir.

- Merci Alice d'avoir fait avancer les choses avec Bella. Et Jazz merci de ton soutient, mec. Leur dis-je avant d'aller à ma voiture

- De rien, mec. T'en ferais autant pour moi.

- Ne me remercie pas. Prouves-moi juste que je n'aie pas eu tort de miser sur toi et on sera quitte. Me dit Alice en souriant

- Compte sur moi. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Nous montions en voiture et après un dernier signe de la main, chacun rentra chez lui. La soirée avait été forte en émotion et j'étais épuisé. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver mon lit. Arrivé chez moi, j'enlevais ma veste et déposais mes clés sur le meuble dans le couloir. J'enlevais mes vêtements et restais en boxer, je n'avais pas la force de prendre une douche, je la prendrai demain matin. Je repensais à cette soirée et réalisais que finalement j'avais eu raison, je n'étais pas sorti indemne de cette rencontre. Quelque chose en moi avait changé, je n'étais plus pareil. C'est sur cette constatation que je m'endormais.

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais aux environs des 10h par la bonne odeur du café. Je me levais et allais me rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Angela était dos à moi et préparais le petit-déjeuner. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me souri.

- Salut ma belle, bien dormie ? Me demande Angela

- Comme un bébé, et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Sans plus, je dors mieux dans les bras de Ben. Me dit-elle en rougissant

- Je te crois sur parole, ce n'est pas drôle de dormir toute seule dans un grand lit froid. Moi, je suis habituée, ça fait longtemps que je n'aie pas dormi avec un homme. Dis-je nostalgique

Angela avait fini de préparer les œufs et le bacon et s'apprêtait à déposer le tout sur la table.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille manger sue la terrasse, il fait beau ?

- Ca serait super ! Me dit-elle en souriant

Nous primes tout ce qu'il fallait et partîmes sur la terrasse.

- J'adore venir ici, on a l'impression d'être loin de tout. Un vrai petit coin de paradis. Me dit Angela en fermant les yeux et respirant profondément

- D'accord avec toi, ça me détends de venir ici. J'ai le sentiment de pouvoir respirer normalement quand je viens ici. Tu sais, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux ? Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Merci c'est gentil, mais sache que je vais te prendre aux mots ! Me dit-elle en souriant

- Mais tu peux, je suis sérieuse. Lui dis sérieuse

- Ok, merci. Alors comment s'est passé la soirée, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Me demandais Angela en buvant son café

- C'était génial, j'étais contente d'aller en boite et de me défouler. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Lui dis-je en repensant aux évènements d'hier

- Edward ? Ca s'est mal passé ? Me demandât-elle

J'avais raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Edward à Angela. Elle s'était excusée de m'avoir poussé à aller à ce rendez-vous et à m'ouvrir plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et j'avais accepté le rendez-vous avant qu'on en parle. Elle avait été furieuse contre Edward. Elle ne le connaît pas, mais ne supportait pas qu'il me juge et m'insulte de cette manière. Angela ne supportait pas qu'on me fasse du mal.

Elle se sentait redevable envers moi pour toutes ces années où je l'ai protégée. Pour lui avoir redonnée le sourire. Pour avoir fait d'elle mon amie. Elle me disait que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était. Que si je n'étais pas venu à son secours au lycée, elle se serait renfermée sur elle et n'aurait pas osé venir à New York, devenir médecin et rencontrer l'amour. Je dois dire que j'ai du m'acharner sur elle pour qu'elle donne une chance à Ben. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme.

- Oui et non. Il n'a pas été désagréable avec moi. Il s'est contenté de me dire bonsoir et m'a ignoré comme je lui avais demandé. Mais, il avait l'air triste toute la soirée. Et parfois je sentais son regard sur moi et quand je me retournais vers lui, il détournait son regard. D'après Alice, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Je m'attendais à voir un macho, qui passerait tout son temps à draguer mais il n'a pas bougé de la soirée. Il est resté assis sans bouger. Lui dis-je

- C'est étrange. Ca m'étonne ! Qu'es-ce qu'en pense Alice ? Me demandât-elle curieuse

- Elle m'a dit qu'il pensait que je le détestais. Qu'il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait pût dire sur moi et que cette situation l'avait plus affecté qu'elle ne le pensait. Lui dis-je embêté

- S'il s'en veut autant pourquoi n'est-il pas venu s'excuser ? Dit-elle comme un reproche

- Alice m'a dit qu'il n'osera pas tant que je ne lui autoriserai pas à me parler. Lui dis-je simplement

- Et toi ? Que penses-tu de ça ? Me demandât-elle curieuse

- Je dois dire que l'ignorer est plus difficile que je ne l'aurai pensé. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Et je me suis sentis mal pour lui quand j'ai vu qu'il était aussi triste. Et j'avoue que j'ai pu voir quelque bon côté de lui hier soir qui prouve qu'il n'est pas totalement mauvais. Lui dis-je ne sachant plus quoi penser

- Je pense que vous devez régler ça tout les 2. Cette situation ne peut pas durer. Ca serait pénible à la longue. Me dit Angela fermement

- Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté qu'il me parle, pour s'expliquer. Donc la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je lui donnerai une chance de se racheter. Si je le sens sincère et qu'il regrette vraiment, je peux peut-être envisager de faire une croix sur cette histoire. Lui dis-je inquiète

- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre. Je reconnais bien là ma Bella ! Tu es trop bonne avec les gens. Tu n'es pas rancunière et c'est une qualité que je t'envie. Moi, je suis une vraie teigne quand je m'y mets avec Ben. Me dit-elle en rigolant. Vous voyez quand ? Me demandât-elle

- Je ne sais pas. Si d'ici la semaine prochaine on a rien de prévu, Alice organiserai un ciné pour qu'on puisse se voir. Lui dis-je

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Tu travaille ce soir ? Me demandât-elle

- Oui, je commence à 19h et je termine à 7h. Je n'ai que 3nuits cette semaine. Ca fait du bien de respirer. Et c'est grâce à Carlisle. Je l'adore, il est parfait. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux pour cet hôpital. Lui dis-je en admiration

- Je l'ai vue une ou deux fois, je dois dire qu'il est très bel homme. Dis-moi, tu ne m'a pas dit à quoi ressemble son fils, Edward. Me demandât-elle en souriant

- Il est plutôt canon, je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me laisser avoir. Lui dis-je

- On verra bien. Me dit-elle suspicieuse

- bon, je dois prendre une douche, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ben

Elle se levait et commençais à débarrasser ce qu'il y avait sur la table

- Laisse Angela, je m'en charge. Va rejoindre ton homme. Lui dis-je en tenant sa main qui allait prendre le plateau

- Si tu insiste ! Me dit-elle en souriant

Je restais là assise un bon moment. Il était 12h et je ne savais pas comment occuper les 6h à venir avant de me préparer pour aller bosser. Je commençais par débarrasser et mettre la vaisselle salle dans le lave vaisselle et le mettre en marche.

Là, debout au milieu de la cuisine, je me rendais compte que j'étais seul. Qu'à part mon boulot et mes amis, je n'avais personne qui se souciait vraiment de moi. Je sais que mes amis m'aime mais ils ont chacun leur moitié. Moitié qu'ils faisaient passer avant tout. Moi, personne ne me faisait passer en priorité. Personne ne m'attendait quand je rentrais du boulot, personne pour me faire un câlin. Alice était là, mais en même temps, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait Jazz, Rose avait Emmet, Angela avait Ben et moi. Moi j'avais eut quelqu'un pour qui j'avais compté : Jacob. Et je l'avais rejeté, je lui avais fait tellement de mal, il voulait faire sa vie avec moi. Et moi, j'avais préférée ma liberté, mon indépendance.

Jacob me manquait. Enormément. Mais en tant qu'ami, il n'a jamais été que ça. Mais j'aimais qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, qu'il me dise des mots doux. Toute cette tendresse me manque.

Es-ce que je trouverais ma moitié moi aussi ? Es-ce qu'il existe au moins ? Mon Dieu, j'étais totalement déprimée, pourquoi je broyais du noir comme ça ? C'est moi qui ai choisi la vie que je mène aujourd'hui ?

Pas d'attache à un mec, je ne voulais pas qu'un mec ait une quelconque emprise sur moi. Je ne voulais plus laisser un mec toucher mon cœur et le malmener. C'est ce qu'ils font tous. Je n'aie plus assez confiance pour me laisser aller à une relation. En couchant avec des mecs, je me protégeais, je protégeais mon cœur mais en même temps, je malmenais mon corps. Je laissais ces abrutis me toucher. Après avoir couché avec un mec, je me sentais toujours honteuse, sal. A la minute où on avait terminé, je le regrettais.

Faut que j'arrête et que je fasse quelque chose pour me changer les idées. CHARLIE ; Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas appelé. On l'a complètement oublié le pauvre. Je l'appel

- _Allo ?_

- Papa, c'est Bella ! Comment vas-tu mon petit papa chérie ? Lui dis-je contente d'entendre sa voix

Et là, je me rends compte à quel point il m'a manqué. Je me dis que je suis seul. Mais lui alors. Il n'a personne. On est partis et on l'a laissé seul. Moi, j'ai Alice et lui, il vit seul.

- _Je vais bien ma puce, ça me fais plaisir de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment vas ta sœur ? _Me demandât-il réellement content

- On va bien papa, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je t'ai un peu négligé à cause du boulot, mais je travaille moins maintenant et je vais prendre le temps de t'appeler plus souvent. Lui dis-je un peu honteuse de l'avoir oublié

- …………….

- Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

- _Oui, je vais bien ma puce. Mais toi, tu ne vas pas bien ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? _Me demandât-il anxieux

PUTAIN ! Il me connaît trop bien. En même temps, c'est mon père, c'est normal

- Rien, je t'assure que tout va bien ! Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître convaincante

- _Je te connais et je peux dire quand ma fille ne va pas bien. Dis-moi_

- Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est même très nul. Je me sens minable d'être dans cet état pour rien. Lui dis-je en colère après moi

- _Bella _! Me pressa-t-il

- C'est juste que……que je me sens seul, c'est tout. J'ai eu un petit coup de blues. Mais ça va maintenant. Je te le jure. Lui dis-je avec empressement.

- _Tu travaille trop ma chérie et tu n'as pas le temps de voir tes amis. Tu as besoin de rencontrer du monde, de sortir, de profiter de ta jeunesse. Et de trouver la personne qui comblera ce vide. Je suis sûre que bientôt, tu trouveras cette personne. Une personne qui se rendra compte à quel point tu es incroyable. _Me dit-il sur un ton réconfortant

- Merci papa, c'est gentille. Et toi, toujours rien en vue ? Lui demandais-je taquine

- _En faite je vois quelqu'un depuis un certain temps. Et ça commence à devenir sérieux. _Me dit-il un peu mal à l'aise

- Si tu es heureux, je le suis également. Tu sais, je me sens mal parfois en te sachant seul dans cette maison. Tu me rassure maintenant que tu n'es plus seul. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- _Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Maintenant c'est ton tour de trouver quelqu'un pour que je ne me fasse plus de soucis pour toi. _Me dit-il un sourire dans la voix

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- _Ma puce, le devoir m'appel, je dois y aller. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre. Embrasse Alice pour moi. Je vous aime. _Me dit-il en vitesse

- Nous aussi on t'aime. Au revoir papa. Lui dis-je

- _Au revoir ma chérie_

Et on raccrocha. J'avais bien fait de l'appeler, je me sentais un peu mieux. J'étais contente de savoir qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. J'espérais seulement que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle n'allait pas le faire souffrir.

Il était 13h30, je décidais d'aller faire une sieste pour que le temps passe plus vite. Je me glissais sous la couette et m'endormis. Je me réveillais quand je sentis quelque chose sur ma joue, j'ouvrais les yeux et découvrais Alice me souriant.

- Salut. Lui dis-je

- Salut, ne me dis pas que tu dors depuis hier soir ? Me dit-elle choquée

- Bien sûre que non ! Je me suis levé vers 10h et j'ai pris le petit déjeuner avec Angela. Je m'ennuyais et j'avais rien à faire, alors j'ai décidé de faire une sieste. Lui dis-je encore un peu dans le brouillard

- J'aurai dû rentrer plus tôt pour rester avec yoi. Je me plains que tu travaille trop et que je ne te vois plus assez zt quand t'es à la maison, je n'y suis pas. Je suis désolée. Je suis une sœur indigne. Me dit-elle le visage baissée

Je lui relevai le visage et la regardais dans les yeux

- Alice, je ne suis pas une handicapée dont on doit s'occuper. Rester un peu seul à la maison ne va pas me tuer. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi, pas le contraire. Tu as Jazz et si j'avais un copain, moi aussi je voudrai passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Alors je t'interdis de te sentir coupable. Ok ? Lui dis-je tendrement

- Ok. Au faite, j'ai parlé à Edward. Et il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir s'expliquer avec toi. Mais il est aussi nerveux. Alors, quand le moment sera venu, ne soit pas trop vache avec lui. Je te jure qu'il se sent mal. Me dit Alice compatissante

- Promis, mais il a intérêt à assurer. Bon, faut que je prenne une douche et commence à me préparer pour bosser. Lui dis-je en me levant

Après m'être doucher et habiller, je pris ma moto et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, quelqu'un m'appela. Je me retournais pour découvrir Carlisle. Il avait un sourire éblouissant et je ne pût que lui sourire en retour. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit la bise.

- Bonsoir Bella, comment vas-tu ? Prête pour ta nuit ? Me demandât-il prévenant

- Bonsoir Carlisle, oui je suis en pleine forme. Et toi ? Tu as fini ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, je dois terminer mon rapport et puis je rentre. Mais je voulais te voir avant de partir. Me dit-il en souriant

- Ah oui ? Et pour quel raison ? Demandais je curieuse

- Esmée organise un diner demain soir et elle voudrait beaucoup que tu viennes. Elle entend tellement parler de toi, qu'elle veut rencontrer la jeune femme dont Emmet et moi n'arrêtons pas de parler. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, il y aura Esmée, moi, Emmet, Edward, le Dr Pierson et toi. Me dit-il toujours en souriant

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Edward sera là et comme Alice lui a parlé, il va vouloir qu'on s'explique. FAIS CHIER ! Je ne m'y attendais pas aussi vite. En plus, on sera chez lui et si les choses tournent mal, y aura pas moyen de fuir sans que sa famille se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas. O SEIGNEUR ! POURQUOI ? Je vais faire de la peine à Carlisle si je n'y vais pas. Mais je ne me suis pas encore préparer psychologiquement à parler à Edward. Faut que je trouve un truc.

BINGO !

- Faut que je regarde sur le planning, je crois que je travaille demain ! Lui dis-je doucement

- Non, tu ne travaille pas. On a fait exprès de faire ça un jour où tu ne travaille pas, pour que tu puisses venir. Me dit Carlisle content delui

AAARGGHH ! PUTAIN ! J'ai plus le choix ! Je dois accepter

- Ok, faudra que tu me donne l'adresse. Lui dis-je résolu

- Pas la peine, Emmet s'est proposé pour venir te chercher. Notre maison est assez difficile à localiser. C'est mieux si Emmet t'y accompagne. Me dit-il gentiment

-Ok, c'est gentil ! A quel heure dois-je être prête et je dois être chic où je peux mettre ce que je veux. Lui dis-je soucieuse

- Sois prête à 19h et j'aimerai assez te voir habiller chic. On le sera tous, de toute façon. Esmée préfère qu'on soit au top. Dit-il en rigolant

Je rigolais avec lui, Esmée avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien

- Bon, à demain alors. Dis-je à Carlisle

- Oui à demain Bella et ne sois pas en retard. Me dit-il en me refaisant le bise

Et il partit. BORDEL ! Je suis dans la merde. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui parler. Bon, respire. Si ça se trouve, il ne tentera rien comme on sera chez ses parents. Il n'osera pas me prendre à part pour que nous allions nous isoler tout les 2. Tout le monde trouvera ça suspect. NON ?

ET VOILA ! Je vais encore me torturer l'esprit jusque demain soir. J'en connais une qui va être contente. ALICE.

POV EDWARD

Je me réveillais vers 10H, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Bella. De plus, j'avais dormi très tard. Aujourd'hui comme tout les dimanches, était une journée chargée. Je me dépêchais de me préparer, pris mes affaires et partis commencer ma journée. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas du tout concentré. Et toute la journée passa comme ça. J'étais vraiment à chier aujourd'hui. Faudrait impérativement que je me reprenne. Mon travail en pâtissait et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, il était 19h30. A peine je m'étais débarrassé de ma veste et mes chaussures que mon téléphone sonnait. J'étais crevé, je ne voulais pas vraiment parler, je regardais qui m'appelait. C'était ma mère, fallait que je réponde. Déjà que je ne vais pas les voir souvent, si en plus je ne réponds pas à ces appels ce serait vraiment con de ma part.

- Bonsoir maman. Lui dis-je fatigué

- Bonsoir mon chérie, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demamdât-elle inquiète

- Rien, tu sais bien que le dimanche c'est ma plus grosse journée. Je viens de rentrer. Lui dis je en baillant

- Ok, alors je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je voulais juste t'inviter à diner à la maison demain soir. J'ai invité quelque personne et j'aimerai que tu sois là. Me dit-elle appréhendant ma réaction

Elle sait bien que je n'aime pas assister à ces diners. Me taper des gens que je ne connais pas toute une soirée. En jouant au garçon modèle. Je détestais ça.

- Maman, tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Je ne supporte pas les gens que je ne connais pas. Ne m'oblige pas à subir ça, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je suppliant

- Tu sais, ça compterais beaucoup pour ton père que tu viennes. Il a invité 2 de ses nouveaux confrères. Le Dr Pierson que tu connais déjà et la jeune femme dont Emmet n'arrête pas de parler, son amie. Elle a votre âge, tu pourras discuter avec elle. S'il te plait, fais un effort. Me dit-elle suppliante

Je connais le Dr Pierson, il est plutôt sympa, je dois le reconnaître. Mais qui est l'autre personne. Jeune femme, médecin, notre âge, amie d'Emmet. BORDEL DE MERDE ! NE ME DITES PAS QUE C'EST BELLA QUI VIENT A LA MAISON ? CE SERAIT LE PIEDS ! Faut que j'en aie la confirmation avant de tirer des plans sur la comète.

- L'amie d'Emmet ? Tu veux dire Bella ? Demandais-je le plus normalement possible

- Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de la connaître. Emmet n'arrête pas de parler d'elle. Et ton père a aussi un petit faible pour cette jeune femme. Je l'ai donc invité pour voir si j'ai du souci à me faire. Dit-elle en rigolant

PUTAIN ! C'est vraiment Bella ! Je tiens ma chance de lui parler, chez nous à la maison. Je serai moins stressé, je ne serai pas en terre inconnu. Je pourrai enfin mettre les choses au clair. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite, mais je suis fou de joie. Ma mère est la meilleur, elle viens m'apporter Bella sur un plateau

- S'il te plait Edward, fais moi plaisir. Me dit-elle désespérée

Si elle savait à quel point c'est à moi qu'elle fait plaisir

- Ok maman, je viendrai. A quelle heure veux-tu que je sois là ? Tu veux que je vienne un peu plus tôt pour t'aider ? Lui demandais-je gentiment

- Tu pourrais venir vers 17h30, les invités arriveront vers 19h30. Comme ça tu m'aideras pour la déco et à mettre la table. Me dit-elle heureuse que je propose mon aide

- Ok, je serai là. Lui dis-je rapidement

- Merci chérie, je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. A demain.

- A demain maman.

Demain, j'allais voir Bella. Je m'excuserai du comportement de connar que j'ai eu envers elle. Elle, la plus belle chose qui ait jamais existée sur cette terre. Un rayon de soleil dans mon monde obscur. Demain, je m'arrangerai pour toucher son cœur, pour qu'elle me pardonne. A présent, je n'avais plus peur de l'affronter. J'étais confiant. Je savais ce que je voulais. Je voulais que Bella me fasse une place dans sa vie, aussi petite soit-elle. Je trouverais les mots qui sauront la toucher et lui montrer qui je suis vraiment. Et je m'installerais petit à petit dans sa vie et peut-être dans son cœur. Comme elle a envahit le mien.

Demain sera le jour où je ferais partie de la vie de Bella. J'en suis sûre !

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Edward en a bavé un maximum dans ce chapitre, à tel point qu'il m'a fait pitié le pauvre. Vous pensez qu'il a assez souffert ou j'en remets une couche ? Le prochain chapitre est décisif, soit les explications se passent bien et ils deviennent amis pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward. Soit il gaffe et elle le déteste vraiment cette fois-ci. Mais même s'ils deviennent amis, ça ne veut pas dire que Bella va devenir tout sucre tout miel. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi un review pour stimuler mon imagination**_


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à toutes, désolée du retard mais j'ai eue un problème avec mon ordi.

Un peu avant que je finisse le chapitre, mon ordi a buggé et j'ai tout perdu.

J'ai dû reconfigurer tout.

J'ai dû donc tout réécrire, je vous dis pas comment j'avais les boules.

J'espère que ce chapitre va quand même vous plaire. Bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE 7**

POV BELLA

J'avais passée une nuit exécrable, les patients s'étaient enchainés, je n'avais quasiment pas eue une minute à moi. Et quand j'en avais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce foutu diner. Pourquoi ne me laissait-on pas un peu de répit ? Tout arrivait toujours au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais essayée d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la situation quand j'avais été d'accord pour parler à Edward. Mais, je m'étais dit que c'était moi qui allait décider de quand et où je le verrais. Malheureusement, je me suis fais prendre à mon propre piège. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à assumer.

Il était environ 7h30 quand je rentrais chez moi. Alice était seule dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Même si j'étais épuisée, je décidais de lui tenir un peu compagnie. Elle ne m'avait pas entendue rentrer, elle était dans la lune apparemment ou en train de fantasmer sur Jasper. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui embrassait le sommet du crâne. Elle se retourna brusquement et me vit.

- Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie ? Lui demandais-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange

- Très bien, et toi, ta nuit ? Tu as une petite mine. Me dit-elle en continuant à manger ses céréales

- Beaucoup trop de patients ! Je suis épuisée. Lui dis-je en passant mes mais sur mon visage

S'il n'y avait que ça ! Il y a aussi ce fichu diner qui me rend dingue. Alice me regarda et fronça les sourcils

- Toi, t'as quelque chose qui te préoccupe et tu vas me dire ce que c'est. Me dit-elle en déposant sa cuillère et me regardant dans les yeux

- Je ne peux rien te cacher de toute façon. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Alors pourquoi tu essayes ? Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Carlisle m'a invitée à diner ce soir. Lui dis-je en m'adossant à ma chaise

- Je pensais que tu adorais Carlisle ! Me dit-elle surprise

- C'est le cas ! Lui dis-je aussitôt

- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème, dans ce cas ? Me demanda-t-elle perdue

- Je dois diner avec « TOUTE » sa famille. Lui dis-je en insistant sur TOUTE

- Oh ! Tu veux dire qu'Edward sera là ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Malheureusement oui. Je suis maudite. Je savais que j'allais finir par le revoir, mais pas aussi tôt ? Maintenant, je suis dans la merde, parce qu'il va sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'on ait une petite discussion. Lui dis-je ennuyée

- Pas de doute, il attend ça depuis un petit temps. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Alice ! Tu ne pourrais pas me remonter le moral au lieu de faire le contraire ? Lui reprochais-je

- Ecoutes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête avec cette histoire. Je t'aie connu plus confiante que ça. Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse

- C'est juste que j'appréhende ce qu'il va me dire. Je sais que j'ai dis que j'allais lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, mais il va s'attendre à ce que je lui pardonne. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire, mais je veux le laisser encore mijoter. Je veux que ça lui donne une bonne leçon. Je n'accepte pas la façon dont il m'a traitée. Il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes. Et je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas comme celle qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer. Je veux qu'il me respecte. Je veux que cette histoire le marque, comme ça à chaque fois qu'il me verra, il s'en souviendra et réfléchira à deux fois avant de raconter des conneries. Lui dis-je

En débitant toute cette tirade, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je voulais vraiment. Je voulais qu'il s'excuse, mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

- En gros, tu veux le traumatiser. Me lança Alice pas tout à fais d'accord avec moi

- Non Alice, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu crois sûrement que je fais ça pour lui faire du mal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux juste lui apprendre qu'il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et que dans la vie, on ne s'en sort pas toujours aussi facilement. Visiblement, il n'a jamais eu à faire à une femme qui lui tienne tête et c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous prend tous pour des trous sans cervelles. Pour lui, on est que des objets sexuels et pas son égal. Et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas nier que ça l'a fait réfléchir. Lui fis-je remarquer

- C'est vrai qu'il cogite pas mal depuis cette histoire. Tu sais, je n'aimais pas non plus la façon dont il se comportait avec les femmes. Mais je dois dire que la plupart était vraiment « des trous sans cervelle ». C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé courir. Crois-moi que si j'avais vu quelque chose qui ne m'aurait pas plu, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Me dit-elle pour se justifier

- Mais, es-ce que tu comprends ma démarche ? Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de faire ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, je comprends. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi désemparé et ça me fais de la peine. Me dit-elle triste pour Edward

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il me fait aussi de la peine avec son air de chien battu. J'essayerai de ne pas trop le faire languir, ça te vas ? Lui dis-je en caressant sa main

- Ca me va ! Mais toi, ne te rends pas malade, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, laisse-le parler et c'est tout. Me dit-elle confiante

- Malade. C'est tentant, je n'aurais pas à y aller comme ça. Lui dis-je en réfléchissant sérieusement à cette possibilité

- N'y pense même pas, tu vas y aller, un point c'est tout. Sinon, je te dénonce à Carlisle. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Traitresse. Lui dis-je en boudant

- Mais non, je fais ça parce que je t'aime. Me dit-elle en rigolant

- L'amour vache, ouai ! Lui dis-je en me levant

- Oh, avant que j'oublie, papa te passe le bonjour. Je l'ai appelée hier. Lui dis-je en mettant mon verre dans l'évier

- Et comment va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Il va bien, figure-toi qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas trop en parler tant qu'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit sérieux. J'espère juste que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle ne va pas le faire souffrir. Lui dis-je soucieuse

- Je l'espère aussi. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit plus seul. Ca me faisait de la peine de le savoir seul dans cette maison. Me dit-elle triste

- Moi aussi, mais dis-toi que même quand on était là, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison. Il était plus souvent au boulot. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer

Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laisser tout seul en venant vivre avec moi

- Oui, tu as raison. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Sur ce, je vais aller dormir avant cette horrible soirée. Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace

- Tu as intérêt à me faire un rapport détaillée. Me dit-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre

Ca l'amusait que je me retrouve dans des situations pas possible, petit démon !

J'enlevais mes vêtements, mis une nuisette et me glissait sous la couette. Qu'es-ce que j'adorais le moment où je me glissais dans mon lit bien moelleux.

Je ne savais pas quel heure il était où combien de temps j'avais dormi quand la sonnette retentit. Qui pouvait bien s'acharner comme ça sur cette pauvre sonnette. Je jetais un œil sur le réveil, 17h, de toute façon il est l'heure de me lever. Je vais répondre à l'interphone et entends la voix d'EMMET. Qui d'autres ! 2minutes plus tard, il est à la porte et toque comme un sauvage. PUTAIN, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est être réveillé brutalement. Et c'est bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il va finir par me mettre de très mauvaise humeur. J'ouvre la porte et sans plus de cérémonie, il la pousse et entre comme une bête.

- Bon sang, t'es pas encore prête ? Tu vas devoir bouger ton joli petit cul si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. Ma mère n'aime pas quand on arrive en retard. Crois-moi à chaque fois, j'en prends pour mon grade. Ca a ses avantages et ses inconvénients de vivre avec ses parents à mon âge. Dis, tu viens seulement de te réveiller ? Eh ben dis donc, moi qui pensais dormir beaucoup, j'ai trouvé mon maitre. T'es encore plantée là ? Qu'es-ce que tu attends pour aller t'habiller ? Me dit-il

- EMMET ! LA FERME. Lui dis-je hors de moi. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds se demandant quelle mouche m'a piqué. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'effrayer plus parce qu'il continue tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Mon Dieu, je sens que je vais faire un meurtre. Ca y est, je suis folle de rage. Il a réussi en même pas 5minutes à me rendre folle. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne à cause des débilités qu'il balance. Comment ces parents et Rose font pour le supporter ? Moi, je ne peux pas. Là, il a le nez dans le frigo en train d'engloutir un reste de pizza.

- Emmet, on n'est pas censé diner chez tes parents. ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de me maitriser

- Chi poukoi ? Me dit-il la bouche rempli

- Parce que t'es en train de dévaliser le frigo, voilà pourquoi ! Et que depuis que t'es entré, t'as pas arrêté de dire des conneries. Déjà que tu m'as réveillée sauvagement, je te conseille de te taire. Je te jure que si je n'avais pas peur de contrarier tes parents, je mettrai mes mains autour de ton cou et je serrerais très très fort. Lui dis-je en mimant les gestes de mes mains

Il me regardait choqué par mes propos et la violence dont j'étais capable. Je crois que je ne lui avais jamais montré cette facette de ma personnalité. Elle ne se manifestait que très rarement. Et tout le monde sais que quand je suis comme ça, vaut mieux ne pas me contrarier. Il remit le reste de pizza dans le frigo et me regardais de haut en bas

- Au lieu de surveiller tous mes faits et gestes, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller. Je plains le mec qui se réveille à tes côtés avec ce caractère de cochon….Me dit-il mauvais en se dirigeant vers le salon

AAARGH ! Qu'es-ce qu'il m'énerve. Je préfère m'éclipser avant de l'étrangler pour de bon. J'espère qu'une bonne douche suffira à me détendre.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte et entre dans ma salle de bain. Je règle l'eau et me déshabille. J'entre dans la douche et laisse l'eau chaude faire son travail. Je sens mes muscles se détendre petit à petit. Je commence à me savonner avec mon gel douche et laisse les senteurs m'envahir. Ensuite, je me lave les cheveux avec mon shampooing aux fruits rouges et commence à me masser le cuir chevelu. Ca fait un bien fou, qu'es-ce que j'aimerai rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Je me serais bien abandonner au plaisir solitaire si Emmet n'était pas à côté. Ca fait tellement longtemps et en plus, ça me détendrais à coup sûr. Je commence à descendre ma main droite vers le bas de mon ventre et avant de glisser mes doigts vers ma fente, j'arrête.

PUTAIN, même si j'en ai besoin et que j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas faire ça avec Emmet dans les parages. MERDE MERDE MERDE. Je suis en manque de sexe. Ca fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas pris mon pied. J'aurais pu me dégoter quelqu'un l'autre soir quand on était en boite, mais Edward m'a gâchée mon plaisir avec son air de chien battu. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit quand j'étais en mode « chasseuse ».

Bon, pas le temps de rêvasser. Je sors de la douche et entoure mon corps d'une essuie de bain. Je fouille dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue. Je peux me permettre de mettre une robe puisque j'y vais en voiture. Je tombe sur une petite robe noire moulante avec de fines bretelles. Elle descend juste au-dessus des genoux et est fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle est parfaite, sexy sans être vulgaire. Je déniche des sous-vêtements en dentelles noires et enfile la robe. Je décide de me maquiller légèrement avec un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara et du gloss rose pâle. Je place mes effets personnels, dans un petit sac noir et dépose un châle noir sur mes épaules. Je suis prête, j'attrape mes escarpins noirs et file dans le salon où je retrouve Emmet en train de regarder un documentaire animalier.

- Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'émission te plaisait ? Lui dis-je tout en mettant mes escarpins

- Ben, j'apprends comment dresser un animal sauvage. On sait jamais, des fois que t'aurais envie de m'agresser ! Me dit-il fière de sa répartie

SALOP !

- Si tout à l'heure je t'ai effrayée, sache que tu n'as encore rien vu mon petit Emmet. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement possible

Et là, il perd directement son sourire et déglutit bruyamment. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour éteindre la lumière et l'entends marmonner un « elle fiche la trouille cette nana ». J'ai vraiment réussis à le faire flipper.

- Allez, lève ton cul de mon fauteuil et sors avant qu'on ne soit en retard. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

On arrive à la Jeep et je vous dis pas la galère pour monter là dedans avec une robe en essayant de ne pas faire profiter tout le monde de la vue de mon string. Et Emmet ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de sourire bêtement au lieu de m'aider. CONNAR, rigole bien, tu vas me le payer. Le trajet dura 1/2heure. Carlisle avait raison, je n'aurais pas pût trouver le chemin toute seule. Emmet s'engage dans une petite allée juste avant la sortie de la ville. Je me retrouvais en face d'une magnifique villa. Le style était très moderne, de grandes baies vitrées ornaient la façade.

- Elle te plait ? Me demanda Emmet

- Elle est magnifique, je comprends pourquoi tu habites toujours chez tes parents. Lui dis-je mi-moqueuse

- Moques-toi, en attendant, je vis comme un pacha. Me dit-il en bombant le torse

- Emmet Cullen, tu n'as pas honte de profiter de tes parents de cette façon? Lui dis-je

- Profiter ? Tu plaisante ? Sans moi, cette maison serait d'un ennuie mortel. Je leur apporte un peu de vie. Me dit-il sérieux

J'explosais de rire pendant qu'Emmet ouvrait la porte. Je riais toujours quand Carlisle vint à notre rencontre.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit encore comme ânerie ? Me demanda Carlisle amusé en me débarrassant

- Il a dit, que vous devriez être content qu'il habite encore avec vous, qu'il apporte « UN PEU » de vie dans cette maison qui serait d'un ennuie mortel sinon. Lui dis-je en me calmant

J'avais bien insisté sur le « UN PEU ». Carlisle ria à son tour

- BELLA ! Me dit Emmet vexé

Fallait pas me chercher mon grand !

- UN PEU ! C'est trop d'honneur que tu nous fais là Emmet ! Lui dit Carlisle moqueur

- PAPA ! Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi. Nous dit Emmet boudeur

Carlisle me tendit le bras dont je m'emparais pour le suivre. On arrivait dans un salon très spacieux et chaleureux. Le Dr Pierson était déjà là, il était assis en train de discuter avec Edward, qui lui, était de dos. Quand le Dr Pierson me vit, il se leva pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Isabella, heureux de vous revoir. Me dit-il en me serrant la main

Bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle Isabella, je ne me permettais pas de reprendre mon patron. Et de toute façon, nous n'étions pas assez proche pour être familier l'un envers l'autre.

- Moi de même Dr Pierson. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Edward se leva à son tour quand il entendit ma voix. Quand il se retourna pour me faire face, je pu voir ce qu'il portait. Il avait un jean noir et une chemise bleu clair dont les manches étaient relevées laissant apparaitre ses avant bras. Je dois dire qu'il était plus musclé que je ne le pensais. Je le regardais enfin dans les yeux, mais ses yeux étaient posés sur une autre partie de mon corps. En effet, il avait les yeux rivés sur la fente située sur ma cuisse. Alors là mon coco, si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu commences très très mal. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, pas ravi qu'il me reluque de cette façon. Il sembla sentir mon regard parce qu'il releva enfin son regard de pervers. Et quand il vit que je l'avais pris la main dans le sac, il rougit quelque peu et reprit contenance en se dirigeant vers moi. Une fois en face de moi, il me regarda intensément

- Bonsoir Bella. Me dit-il en tendant sa main

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je serrais sa main dans la mienne. C'était notre premier contact. Quand nos mains se touchèrent, je sentis un courant électrique passer dans tout mon corps, je n'avais jamais ressentis un truc pareil. Quand je levais les yeux vers lui, je remarquais qu'il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi, il l'avait ressentit aussi. Et comme si je m'étais brûlée, je retirais ma main brusquement. A cet instant, je crus voir un éclair de tristesse passé dans ses yeux. Comme si mon geste l'avait blessé. Je devais me faire des idées, pourquoi serait-il blessé, c'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, non ?

- Enfin je rencontre la Bella dont mon fils et mon mari n'arrêtent pas de me parler. Enchantée de te connaitre. Me dit une voix féminine

Je me retournais vers elle. C'était une femme un peu plus petite que moi, elle avait un visage qui reflétait la bonté même. Elle avait de long cheveux caramel et des yeux marron. C'était une très belle femme.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Madame Cullen. Lui dis-je en tendant la main

- Appel-moi Esmée et pas de ça entre nous. Me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras

J'étais assez surprise de cette étreinte. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, c'était très……..maternel. Renée n'avait jamais eue ce genre de geste envers moi. Et c'est à ce moment là, que je me rendais compte à quel point la chaleur d'une mère m'avait manqué et je me figeais tout d'un coup. Esmée dût sentir mon changement car elle se détacha et fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire. MERDE, je l'ai offensée. QUELLE CONNE, tu fais fort pour une première impression.

- Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. De toute façon, Carlisle n'a d'yeux que pour vous. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a son propre fan club à l'hôpital. Mais soyez tranquille, je veille au grain, je le surveille pour vous. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Tout le monde se mit à rire

- Je comprends pourquoi vous l'adorez. Dit Esmée à Carlisle et Emmet

- Je ne suis pas d'accord en ce qui concerne le fan club, je n'ai rien remarqué. Me dit Carlisle sérieux

- Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. C'est normal que tu n'ai rien remarqué, tu es un homme. Seul les femmes peuvent voir ce genre de chose et crois moi, c'est plutôt évident. Lui dis-je hilare

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Esmée m'avait déjà entrainé un peu plus loin.

- Tu sais, malgré que j'en ris, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, de laisser mon mari partir en sachant qu'un tas de femmes veulent l'attirer dans leurs filets. Me dit-elle avec un sourire triste

Elle me faisait de la peine, cette situation la faisait souffrir. Je voulais à tout prix la soulager un peu.

- Vous savez, Carlisle ne leur prête aucune attention, vraiment. Et je ne dis pas ça pour vous remonter le moral, c'est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il a ce genre de relation, avec les autres, c'est strictement professionnel. Carlisle est fou de vous, ça saute aux yeux. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, pour qu'elle puisse voir la véracité de mes propos

Elle à l'air de me croire, car son sourire était sincère. Elle voulu me prendre dans ses bras pour me remercier je suppose, mais au dernier moment se ravisa.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te prenant dans mes bras. Je ne le referais plus si ça te dérange. Me dit-elle peiné

- Non, ça ne m'a pas déranger, au contraire. En faite……….Je n'ai pas……C'est juste que…….Ma mère nous a quittée quand j'avais 8ans et je n'ai jamais vraiment connu la chaleur d'une mère. Et quand vous m'avez prise dans vos bras, c'est remonter à la surface. Mais je vous rassure, votre étreinte n'était pas désagréable, ça m'a surprise, c'est tout. Dis-je le plus détaché possible en baissant la tête

Je ne voulais pas que Renée aie la moindre emprise sur moi. Elle avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Esmée avait réussit à me mettre assez en confiance pour que je me confie à elle, d'habitude je ne me dévoile pas facilement. Quand je relevais les yeux vers Esmée, je vis qu'elle avait vraiment de la peine pour moi. Elle s'approcha doucement et me serra dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, je lui rendis son étreinte et la serra un peu plus fort. J'en avais besoin, je fermais les yeux et me laissait aller à cette douce chaleur. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je regardais par-dessus l'épaule d'Esmée et vis qu'Edward me regardais avec un regard triste. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs ? C'était assez gênant de me laisser aller de la sorte sans en plus avoir un spectateur. Je me défis doucement de cette étreinte. Esmée me souria et souffla un bon coup.

- Bon, je vais en cuisine, je te laisse en charmante compagnie. Me dit-elle en désignant les autres

Mais je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas me retrouver en face d'Edward. S'il venait à me parler, je ne pourrais décemment pas l'ignorer devant tout le monde.

- Es-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? Je préfère les laisser entre hommes. Lui dis-je espérant qu'elle accepte

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas aller discuter avec eux ? Me dit-elle surprise

- Certaine, en plus, je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- D'accord, suis-moi. Me dit-elle en se dirigeant ver la cuisine.

C'était une grande cuisine moderne dans les tons crème avec tous les équipements possible et imaginable. Esmée me désigna une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dis vouloir vous aider. Il est hors de question que je m'asseye. Lui dis-je fermement

Elle me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Lui demandais-je soucieuse

- Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que d'habitude quand on me demande à venir dans la cuisine, les personnes se contentent de s'asseoir et papoter. Tu es la première à vraiment proposer ton aide. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Honorée d'être la première. Lui dis-je en faisant une petite révérence

Esmée éclata de rire et j'en fis de même. Emmet entra dans la cuisine à ce moment et nous dévisagea avant de sourire.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, plus qu'à côté en tout cas. Je peux rester avec vous ? Nous demanda Emmet, plus intéressé par la nourriture que par nous

- NON ! Criâmes Esmée et moi en même temps avant de partir pour un nouveau fou rire

Emmet se renfrogna et quitta la cuisine

- Je suis contente que tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par Emmet. Il peut être très pénible par moment. Me dit d'une voix moqueuse

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous devriez plus vous inquiétez pour lui. Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à le traumatiser. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- Ca ne lui fera pas de mal de goûter à sa cuisine un peu. D'habitude, c'est lui qui traumatise les gens. Me dit-elle en prenant le plat de salade

Je lui pris des mains

- Je m'en occupe. Lui dis-je ne lui laissant pas le choix

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Me demanda-t-elle

Peut-être avait-elle peur que je massacre sa salade

- J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner très tôt, sinon on serait devenu tous obèses dans la famille à force de manger des pizzas et des hamburgers. Cuisiner est un plaisir pour moi. Si la médecine n'avait pas été ma passion, j'en aurais probablement fais mon métier. Vous avez une préférence pour la salade ?

- Je te donne carte blanche, épates-moi. Me dit-elle en souriant et en m'enfilas un tablier

J'étais touché qu'elle me fasse confiance, je pourrais ruiner sa salade

Alors que je cherchais les ingrédients nécessaires, Esmée me sortit de ma concentration

- Je peux te laisser quelques instants ? J'ai quelques petits détails à régler à côté. Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui bien sûre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis dans mon élément ici. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas à fouiller dans les placards si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Me dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine

Je mis une cuillère de moutarde mélangée à une cuillère de vinaigre balsamique et 4cuillères d'huile d'olive dans un bol. Je mélangeais puis salait et poivrais le mélange. Je hachais ½ gousse d'ail quand j'entendis quelqu'un entré dans la cuisine.

- Vous avez fait vite. Dis-je à l'intention d'Esmée

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je me retournais. Ce n'était pas Esmée mais Edward qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine avec des verres en main. Je retournais à ma tâche en lui disant

- Désolée, je pensais que c'était Esmée. Lui dis-je doucement

PITIE NE ME PARLE PAS ! DEPOSE TES VERRES ET SORS. ME PARLE PAS, ME PARLE PAS, ME PARLE PAS ET MERDE IL ME PARLE

- Ma mère doit vraiment t'apprécier pour qu'elle te laisse toucher à sa cuisine. Dit-il d'une voix pas très sûre

Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu crois qu'on va discuter ensemble comme si de rien était ? Et bien, c'est mal me connaitre. Je sais que c'est méchant mais je ne lui répondis pas. Il soupira fortement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais il restait là. Pourquoi il reste là ? Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? C'est pourtant clair que je ne veux pas discuter

- Bella. Es-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un moment pour discuter ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il avec appréhension

Je soufflais un bon coup et me retournais. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et ça me fit froid dans le dos.

- Ecoutes, je sais que j'ai promis que je te laisserai t'expliquer, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Et si jamais ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas avoir de spectateurs, encore moins tes parents et mon patron. Tu peux comprendre, non ? Lui dis-je un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu

Puis je retournais à ma préparation sans la continuer. Histoire de lui montrer que la discussion était close. J'avais les mains sur le plan de travail et je m'appuyais dessus. J'avais vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand j'avais émis la possibilité que les choses ne se passent pas bien. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il restait toujours là, pourquoi il s'accroche comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- S'il te plait Bella, j'ai besoin de m'expliquer avec toi ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus. J'ai besoin que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire. Ne repousses pas ça à plus tard, cette situation est pénible pour moi. Me dit-il suppliant

Je ne comprenais pas son désarroi. Qu'étais-je pour lui pour que cette situation le touche à ce point ? Il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autres à qui penser ? Des poufiasses à baiser ? Il m'énervait à insister autant

- S'il te plait. Me dit-il plus bas comme s'il était désespéré

Il me fait pitié maintenant. QUELLE CONNARD ! Comment il arrive à me culpabiliser comme ça ? Il arrive à se faire passer pour la victime, alors que si on en est là, c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a foutu la merde. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, il avait la tête baissé et les mains dans les poches. On aurait dit un petit garçon. J'avais envie de parcourir la distance entre nous et le serrer dans mes bras.

NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? NE TE LAISSES PAS AVOIR PAR SON AIR DE CHIEN BATTU, C'EST DU BLEUF, IL JOUE LA COMEDIE. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. La seule chose que je savais était qu'il me faisait de la peine, je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir comme ça.

- Si tu arrives à te débrouiller pour qu'on s'isole sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, j'accepterais de te parler. Je ne veux pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose, ils pourraient se faire de fausses idées sur notre disparition à tout les deux et en tirer les mauvaises conclusions. Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

Je jurerais l'avoir blessé en disant ça, mais pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? Je ne voulais pas que les autres croient que j'étais une de ces salopes sans cervelle à avoir succombé au grand EDWARD CULLEN. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient qu'il avait réussi à me prendre dans ses filets et que la raison de notre absence était que nous allions baiser comme des bêtes. Rien que de penser à ce que pourraient pensé Carlisle et Esmée me rendait malade. Je ne supporterais pas de les décevoir.

- D'accord, ça ne sera pas facile mais je ferais tout pour qu'on puisse parler. Me dit-il déterminé

Puis, il quitta la pièce. Cet homme est définitivement étrange. Je ne comprends pas ses réactions face à mes paroles et encore moins son obstination à vouloir s'expliquer. Ca ne correspond pas à l'image de SERIAL FUCKER que je me fais de lui. Je l'imaginais macho, arrogant, narcissique ne se souciant que de sa propre personne. J'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il n'est pas totalement honnête avec moi, qu'il cache quelque chose. Qu'il y à une réelle motivation derrière cette insistance. Et je dois dire, que ça ne me rassurais pas. Peut-être qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ? Peut-être que c'était un piège? Qu'il voulait m'humilier. Mais la tristesse que j'avais vue dans ses yeux, ne pouvait pas être fausse. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon comédien. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je pense que je serai fixé quand on aura notre explication.

Je me dépêchais de terminer la vinaigrette et regardais autour de moi pour voir si je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose. Vu qu'il n'y avait rien, je décidais de ranger un peu. C'est là, qu'un vibreur se fit entendre. J'allais chercher mon portable qui était dans mon sac sur la chaise où j'étais censée m'asseoir. Pas d'appel, ni d'sms. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose. Je cherchais mon beeper et effectivement l'hôpital m'avait bien beepé. Je m'empressais de les rappeler.

- Bonsoir, ici le Dr Swan, j'ai été beepé, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je calmement

-_ Dr Swan, il y a eut un carambolage sur la route et il y a énormément de blessés. Tous les hôpitaux des environs ont accueillie des blessés, mais nos urgences sont saturées, nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous avons beepé le Dr Cullen, mais il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. _

_- _D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite et je me charge du Dr Cullen. Lui dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher

J'enlevais le tablier que j'avais toujours sur moi et filais dans le salon où les hommes discutaient toujours. Le premier à remarquer ma présence était Edward. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête, parce qu'il fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Je reportais mon attention sur Carlisle.

- Carlisle ! Nous avons été beepé, nous devons nous rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de nous. Lui dis-je rapidement

Carlisle se leva précipitamment et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste d'où il en ressorti son beeper

- Je n'ai rien entendu ! Dit-il visiblement gêner

- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que nous nous y rendions maintenant. Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers Esmée

- Désolé Esmée de ne pouvoir rester, en tout cas, j'ai adorée faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions. Lui dis-je me sentant coupable qu'elle ce soit donnée tant de mal pour rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma puce et bien sûre que nous aurons d'autres occasion. Je te le promets. Me dit-elle en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

J'allais dans le couloir pour prendre mon châle. J'essayais d'atteindre l'autre bout quand une main me le tendit. Je me retournais et fus surpris de voir Edward.

- Merci. Murmurais-je

- Je t'en prie. Souffla-t-il

- Désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu discuter. Lui dis-je pas du tout désolé

Je ne l'avais pas dupé puisqu'il esquissa un triste sourire

- La prochaine fois, je te promets que tu pourras me parler. Lui dis-je avant que Carlisle et le Dr Pierson qui avait décidé de venir aussi passaient devant moi et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives

J'allais les suivre, quand la main d'Edward attrapa mon poignet. Sa poigne n'était pas douloureuse, elle était douce et chaude. Mais ça n'empêchais pas que je n'appréciais pas qu'il se permette de me toucher de la sorte. Il du comprendre, puisqu'il me lâcha en s'excusant. C'est alors qu'il me demanda ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas.

- Quand ?

BEN MERDE ALORS ! J'en sais rien, le plus tard possible, ça te vas ?

- Je n'en sais rien Edward. Je travaille et quand je ne travaille pas, je dors la journée pour récupérer. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se voir. On verra si le groupe prévoira quelque chose, à ce moment là, on s'isolera un peu pour parler. Sinon, j'essaierai de trouver un moment et je t'appellerai. Lui dis-je pas très sûre de ce que je disais

- Oui mais quand essayeras-tu de trouver un moment ? J'ai besoin de savoir quand Bella. Me demanda-t-il presque suppliant

Ca commence à bien faire. Je souffle un bon coup

- Je verrai cette semaine, si les autres ne prévoient rien, je t'appellerai. Lui dis-je malgré moi

Je ne pourrai pas éviter cette confrontation indéfiniment. Il tâte ses poches et sors son portable. Il ne croit tout de même pas qu'on va échanger nos numéros ? C'est bien essayé, mais je ne marche pas ! Je me retourne en lui disant au revoir

- Attends, tu n'a pas mon numéro, comment-va –tu m'appeler ? Me dit-il soucieux

- Je demanderais à Alice. Lui dis-je en sortant

Je rejoignais Carlisle qui avait ouvert la porte côté passager pour que je monte. Je m'empressais de fermer la porte et nous partions. J'eu cependant le temps de voir qu'Edward se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardais dans ma direction. Je paierai chère pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment.

POV EDWARD

Je paierai chère pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi à cet instant précis. J'avais été pathétique avec mon insistance, elle a du se dire que j'étais un malade. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point tout ça m'affectait et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Qu'étais-je à ses yeux ? Nous n'étions même pas amis.

J'avais vraiment cru que cette fois serait la bonne, que j'allais pouvoir lui parler. Pourquoi Dieu m'en voulait à ce point ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant me faire souffrir ? Cette soirée avait été pénible mais pas totalement. L'indifférence de Bella m'était de moins en moins supportable, mais en même temps j'avais le plaisir d'être près d'elle. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle. J'avais pu admirer son corps, un peu trop même, car elle m'avait vu au moment où mes yeux s'étaient arrêté sur la fente de sa robe qui laissait entrevoir la peau laiteuse de sa cuisse.

J'étais mal barré si je continuais comme ça. Elle allait se dire qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé sur mon compte, que j'étais un putain d'obsédé. Quand j'avais croisé ses yeux, je ne savais plus où me mettre, je me sentais tellement honteux que j'avais sentis une chaleur étrangère me monter au visage. Ne me dites pas que j'avais rougi devant elle ? Ce n'était pas possible, Edward Cullen, n'avait jamais rougi et ne rougirait jamais !

Mais ce moment gênant n'égalait en rien au moment où nos mains s'étaient touchées. J'avais sentis un courant électrique se propager dans tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une chose pareille. Je me demandais si Bella l'avait aussi ressenti et quand je croisais son regard j'avais été fixé. Elle était aussi surprise que moi. Mais elle avait retiré sa main brusquement de la mienne, comme si elle s'était brulée. J'en avais été blessé mais essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Ma mère et Bella s'étaient tout de suite bien entendue, une réelle complicité naissait entre elles. Esmée avait eue des gestes très maternelles à l'intention de Bella. Elle avait été surprise au début, mais s'était très vite laisser aller. Quand j'avais vu ma mère prendre Bella dans ses bras plus longuement alors qu'elles s'étaient isolées, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur pour cette jeune femme formidable qu'était Bella. Je savais que sa mère les avaient abandonné alors qu'elle était enfant et qu'elle a du s'occuper d'Alice. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment connu la chaleur d'une mère. J'étais content qu'elle puisse trouver ça en Esmée.

J'avais espérer pouvoir lui parler avant le diner, mais elle était allée dans la cuisine avec ma mère. Fallait que je trouve un moyen d'y aller. Quand Esmée était venue pofiner sa décoration de table, j'avais saisis l'occasion. J'avais vidé mon verre d'une traite et avais pris celui d'Emmet. Heureusement, il n'avait rien remarqué. J'étais alors parti retrouver Bella dans la cuisine. L'image que j'avais eu devant les yeux et une image que j'avais envie de revoir mais pas ici, chez moi. Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte ?

Bella était dos à moi et portait un tablier qui était accroché autour de sa taille. Ce serait plaisant de la voir s'affairer de cette façon dans MA cuisine.

STOP !

Faut que j'arrête tout de suite, je souffre déjà assez comme ça pour m'imaginer des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je pouvais rêver autant que je voulais, mais la réalité me rattrapait toujours. Bella ne m'aimait pas du tout. Et elle me l'avait prouvé quand j'ai du batailler avec elle pour qu'on puisse discuter un moment. J'avais eu tellement mal quand elle avait avoué ne pas vouloir être vu avec moi, qu'elle ne voulait pas que ma famille se fasse de fausses idées sur la relation inexistante que nous avions. Elle avait eu un tel dégout sur le visage, rien que d'y penser. …..mon estomac se noua douloureusement face à cette évidence. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir la relation que j'espère avec elle, je la dégoutais.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme toutes les autres filles et être folle de moi ? Me suppliant un peu d'attention. Me suppliant de les prendre sauvagement. De les baiser fortement jusqu'à leur faire mal. Me suppliant de recommencer encore et encore. Me suppliant de rester.

Mais avais-je envie qu'elle soit comme les autres filles ? Non, c'est ce qu'elle est qui me fait la désirer autant ! C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est unique à mes yeux. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Personne n'a su réveiller mon cœur mort comme elle l'a fait. Personne ne peut me faire ressentir des sensations puissante rien qu'en me regardant ou en me touchant.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose. J'étais devenu ces filles que je baisais. C'était moi maintenant qui réclamait un peu d'attention. Moi qui voulais qu'elle reste et qu'elle ne parte jamais. Tout ça me faisait peur, j'allais souffrir comme j'avais fais souffrir.

Quand elle était venue nous annoncer qu'elle et mon père devaient partir pour une urgence, j'étais désemparé. Après avoir lutté pour qu'elle me consacre un peu de temps, tout tombait à l'eau. J'avais envie de lâcher prise, d'arrêter de l'harceler mais la vérité était que j'en étais incapable. Je l'avais alors rejoint dans le couloir et l'avais aidé à mettre son châle. Elle avait été étonnée de mon aide, mais m'avait remercié. Je l'avais alors un peu bousculé pour qu'elle me dise quand on pourrait se voir, quand on pourrait parler. Elle devait me donner une once d'espoir avant de partir, pour le bien de ma santé mental. Elle m'avait alors donné un vague espoir de peut-être m'appeler pour qu'on se voit cette semaine. Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais je m'en contentais.

J'étais toujours dans l'entré en train de regarder l'allée où elle était partie avec mon père quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je ne me retournais pas sachant qui s'était.

- Tu l'aime beaucoup. Me dit ma mère

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation

- Ca n'a aucune importance, ce n'est pas réciproque. Et ça ne le sera jamais. Elle ne me supporte pas. Lui dis-je tristement

Je dois dire que depuis que je connais Bella, je suis devenu une putain de gonzesse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me confier.

- Et c'est mérité ? Me demanda ma mère

- Oui, j'ai merdé. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Bella est une fille bien, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par te pardonner. Il suffit que tu trouves les mots justes. Sois honnête avec elle, montre lui l'homme bien que tu es et pas le tombeur de ces dames sinon tu la feras fuir. Me dit-elle en me caressant le dos

- Et si je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ? Lui dis-je sérieux

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Me dit-elle en me tapant légèrement le dos

- Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses enfin sérieusement à une femme, même si ça me rends triste de te voir aussi mal. Me dit-elle

- C'est un juste retour des choses. Dis-je tristement

- Ne te décourage pas. J'ai la conviction que tout va s'arranger et que vous allez vivre une magnifique histoire. Mais t'as pas intérêt à faire l'imbécile, j'y tiens à cette fille. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Allez viens, allons diner avant qu'Emmet engloutisse tout. Dit-elle sérieusement

Emmet était un vrai goinfre, il était vraiment capable de finir tout le diner à lui seul. MORFAL !

Le diner d'Esmée était succulent, comme d'habitude. Mais la salade qu'avait préparé Bella était divine, meilleur que celle de ma mère, bien sûre je ne lui dirais pas. Je n'avais jamais mangé une salade aussi……..parfaite. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de vexer ma mère, je n'aurais mangé que ça. Bella était étonnante, y avait-il une chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire ? C'était la femme parfaite : sexy, intelligente, marrante, gentil, aimante, bonne cuisinière et je suis sûre qu'il y en a d'autres.

Je rentrais chez moi vers minuit. J'étais épuisé dans tous les sens possibles du terme, cette soirée avait été éprouvante pour moi. Je me déshabillais et me mis au lit de suite. Pour la première fois, ce lit me parut étrangement vide, trop grand pour moi seul et froid. Comme si quelque chose manquait. C'est sur cette constatation que je m'endormis.

Deux semaines étaient passées et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Bella. Nous n'avions pas pu faire de sortie de groupe car tout le monde avait un emploi du temps très chargé et quand ils avaient du temps, ils le consacraient à leur couple. J'essayais de garder espoir, je me disais qu'elle finirait bien par m'appeler ou que les autres organiseraient tôt ou tard une sortie de groupe. Je me concentrais sur mon travail et rendais plus souvent visite à mes parents. C'était plus par intérêt, j'adorais entendre mon père parler de Bella. C'est comme si, d'une certaine façon, je faisais partie de sa vie.

Je suis pathétique.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, pathétique était devenu mon deuxième prénom. Depuis la blonde du bar, je n'avais plus baiser avec une fille. J'en étais incapable, c'est comme si depuis que j'avais rencontré la perfection sur terre, je ne pouvais plus me contenter du bas de gamme. Je ne sortais plus que pour aller donner mes cours et courir. Courir était la seul chose qui me faisais du bien, j'oubliais tout, je me défoulais. Je courais jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mes muscles crient de douleur.

Bella, qu'es-ce que tu as fait de moi ?

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un temps magnifique et je n'avais pas de cours à donner. Pour beaucoup de personne, cette journée était idyllique, mais pas pour moi. Parce que je la passerai seul et que je passerai mon temps à cogiter, n'ayant rien pour m'occuper. Il était 11h et je prenais mon petit déjeuner, me demandant bien ce que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je n'avais rien trouvé pour occuper ma journée. Je n'avais même plus la volonté ou encore l'inspiration pour travailler sur mes compositions. Je décidais alors, d'aller courir, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose entre temps.

Je mis un débardeur blanc et un short blanc avec des rayures noires sur les côtés et mes baskets blanches. Je pris mon portable, mes clés et un peu d'argent que je mis dans ma poche avant de fermer la tirette de celle-ci. Je mis mon i-pod sur mes oreilles et partis en direction du parc. Après 10minutes de marche, j'arrivais à destination. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Les allumeuses étaient toujours au rendez-vous, mais elles avaient l'air furax. Tandis que les coureurs………et bien, il ne courrait pas. Ils étaient tous rassemblé dans un coin et semblait admirer quelque chose. Je suivais la direction de ce qu'ils regardaient et ce que je vis, fit battre mon cœur à une vitesse effrénée.

Comment était-ce possible ? De toutes les choses que j'aurais pu imaginer voir aujourd'hui et ici, c'était bien la dernière. Je comprenais mieux les regards meurtriers des blondasses et des……..autres coureurs.

Cette journée, risque d'être meilleure que ce que je pensais.

POV BELLA

Quand nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital Carlisle et moi, nous nous étions mis directement au travail. Il y avait pas mal de blessés graves, et nous en avons malheureusement perdus quelques uns dont des enfants. Je sais que c'est les risques du métier, mais je ne m'y ferais jamais. Bien que nous ayons sauvés beaucoup de vies cette nuit là, Carlisle et moi ne retenions que celles que nous n'avions pas réussis à sauver.

Vers les 4H du matin, nous pûmes enfin rentrés chez nous, Carlisle me raccompagna étant donné que j'étais venue avec lui. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant le trajet, nous étions exténués et abattus. En guise d'au revoir, Carlisle pressa mon épaule de sa main, pour me dire qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais, qu'il était dans le même état. Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Le reste de ma nuit avait été très agitée, je revoyais les familles des blessés anéantis quand on leur annonçait la mort de leur proche, un moment déchirant. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas me laisser aller. Surtout quand j'ai dû annoncer la mort d'un petit garçon de 7ans à ces parents, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Perdre un enfant est la chose la plus dur qui soit, il n'existe aucune phrase toute faite, aucun mot pour atténuer cette souffrance. Carlisle m'avait proposé de s'en charger, mais j'avais refusée. C'était moi qui m'en étais occupée, c'était à moi de leur annoncer, moi qui étais la dernière à voir leur fils en vie.

Même si les parents devaient s'y attendre, parce que leur fils était arrivé en piteux état, l'annonce de sa mort avait été insoutenable. Je n'avais pas pu supporter toute cette souffrance et les avait laissée en famille. Avant de m'endormir, je m'étais permise de verser quelques larmes. Je n'étais pas du genre mauviette, mais ce que j'avais endurée durant cette nuit avait été au-delà du supportable.

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas au top de ma forme, Alice avait essayée de me remonter le moral, mais rien à faire. J'étais restée enfermé dans ma chambre une bonne partie de la journée. Par chance, je ne travaillais pas, je n'aurais pas pu travailler correctement. Carlisle m'avait appelé durant la journée pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que j'allais bien, ce qui était faux.

Vers 20h, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de respirer. J'avais besoin d'air, je devais sortir. Je me douchais et m'habillais de manière la plus provocante possible. J'avais mis une mini jupe noire en cuir fendue sur les 2 cotés de mes cuisses et un top noir laissant apparaitre mon ventre, même si j'étais en moto, je n'en avais rien à foutre de mettre une jupe. J'avais complétée ma tenue par des bottes à talons m'allant jusqu'aux genoux. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détaché et m'étais maquillé. Je m'étais fait les yeux charbonneux et avais mis du gloss rouge, une vraie allumeuse.

Quand Alice m'avait vu habillée et maquillée de cette façon, elle savait ce que j'allais faire. Elle n'aimait pas quand je me comportais comme ça. Elle me regardait peinée, mais ne dit rien. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter si je ne rentrais pas et sortais. J'avais enfourchée ma moto et étais partie en boite, mais pas celle de Vince, je ne voulais voir personne que je connaissais ce soir, je ne voulais pas parler.

Je connaissais une boite pas des plus fréquentable, l'endroit idéal pour ce que je cherchais. Arrivée à destination, je me précipitais sur la piste de danse et me déhanchais de manière indécente. A ce moment là, je n'étais plus la Bella que tout le monde connaissait. J'étais la Bella sombre, celle qui sommeillait au plus profond de mon être et qui devait sortir par moment. Je devais laisser sortir cet……..animal dans mes moments les plus sombres. Cette partie que je détestais, parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas, je me faisais même peur. J'étais inconsciente du danger que je pouvais courir.

Cette facette de moi était apparue après la période « James », comme si je voulais être le chasseur au lieu d'être la proie. Je voulais prendre le contrôle, diriger, avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre. C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour ne pas sombrer. Sur le moment, quand je laissais ce mal sortir, je me sentais toute puissante, je me lâchais complètement, je n'avais aucune inhibition.

Bella disparaissait laissant place à un animal assoiffé de sexe.

Personne ne connaissait cette part de moi, heureusement. Mes amis savaient que j'étais adepte des coups d'un soir, mais ne savaient pas dans quelle circonstance. Plusieurs hommes étaient rapidement venu se coller à moi, après les avoir étudiée, je les repoussais, ils ne correspondaient pas à ce que je cherchais. Jusqu'au dernier, il était venu se coller à moi et avait mis ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis les avaient descendues le long de mes cuisses pour enfin s'aventurer sous ma jupe. Il était celui que je voulais, nous voulions la même chose. Je m'étais retourné brusquement et avais plongé mon regard dans le siens. Il reflétait du désir pur, en plus de ça, il était beau garçon. Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais dehors. Nous n'avions pas parlé jusque là, je ne le voulais pas. Nous n'en avions pas besoin sauf quand c'était indispensable.

- On va chez toi, t'as une voiture ? Lui dis-je la voix rauque

- Oui, tu montes avec moi ? Me dit-il en se dirigeant vers une Porsche rouge

- Non, j'ai ma moto, je te suis. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci

Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs de désir, apparemment il appréciait le fait que je sois motarde

Il monta en voiture et démarra, je le suivais de prêt. Il habitait à 15minutes de la boite. Le quartier était plutôt chic. Il se gara et j'en fis autant. Il m'ouvrit la porte, puis nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au 11ème étage, il nous dirigea vers la porte de son appart. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers ce que j'imaginais être sa chambre. Je le suivais et entrais dans sa chambre très masculine avec des posters de joueur de foot. Je ne fis plus attention à la pièce et fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et le forçais à reculer, puis je le poussais violemment sur le lit. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Je posais mes genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes et m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui. Je lui arrachais sa chemise en faisant voler les boutons partout dans la pièce et passait mes mains sur son torse. Je m'attaquais ensuite à sa ceinture et ouvrait son pantalon avec empressement. Je me levais pour qu'il en fasse autant. Une fois debout, je lui retirais sa chemise et fis descendre son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Il était maintenant nu face à moi. Il voulut me retirer mon top mais je l'en empêchais en le repoussant de nouveau sur le lit.

Je voulais diriger, c'était moi qui décidais. Il était ma chose et j'allais faire ce que je veux de lui.

Il s'appuya sur ses avant bras et allait parler, mais je le fis avant.

- Ne dis rien si tu veux que je continue, sinon je pars. Lui dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps, je me déshabillais.

Je me remis à califourchon sur lui et lui mit le préservatif que j'avais avec moi. J'étais peut-être inconsciente, mais pas au point de ne pas me protéger. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir que je m'étais déjà empalée sur sa queue. Nous gémissions en même temps. Je commençais à faire des mouvements de bassin d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, il m'aida en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches pour me donner une cadence plus rapide. Mes mains étaient posées sur son torse. Pendant ce temps, je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ce que je faisais, je voulais juste ressentir les sensations. Il se releva et collait son torse à ma poitrine, il prit mon téton droit en bouche et palpait l'autre de sa main droite. Ma main se retrouva dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher plus de moi tandis que l'autre se posa sur son épaule pour que je puisse monter et descendre sur son sexe. Nos corps étaient en sueur, nous étions des animaux s'adonnant à un besoin bestial.

Il n'y avait ni amour, ni romantisme dans ce que nous faisions. Je n'en voulais pas, je voulais que ce soit sauvage, dénué de tout sentiment sauf le plaisir.

Il abandonna ma poitrine et se mit à lécher mon cou et titiller mon clitoris avec ses doigts. J'augmentais la cadence en faisant rentrer sa queue de plus en plus profondément, je voulais qu'il me remplisse entièrement. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ce vide en moi. Son bassin se levait afin de donner des coups de rein assez violent pour intensifier la pénétration. J'aimais cette violence, je la cherchais, je voulais ressentir quelque chose de fort. Je gémissais de douleur, mais j'aimais ça. J'en voulais plus.

Nous n'entendions plus que nos respirations haletantes et le claquement de nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Comme d'habitude, mon partenaire ne sera pas à la hauteur. Personne ne l'était. Plus personne n'arrivait à satisfaire mes besoins sexuels. Je retirais alors sa main de mon clitoris et la remplaçait par la mienne. Je savais comment me faire du bien, j'étais la seule à connaitre mon corps. Alors que j'y étais presque, il jouit dans le préservatif en me serrant plus fort les hanches, je le suivis de près en mordant son épaule.

Après m'être calmée, je le fis sortir de moi et m'allongeais sur le lit. Ca n'avait pas été super, si je ne m'étais pas touchée, je n'aurais pas joui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais je me sentis sombrer. Quand je revins à moi, je du chercher au fond de ma mémoire pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Le type avec qui j'avais baisée, parce que c'était tout sauf faire l'amour, était allongé sur le ventre à côté de moi. Je pouvais voir la marque de mes dents sur son épaule, je n'avais pas été de main morte, le pauvre. Il avait l'air d'un type bien, il m'avait laissé diriger sans rien dire et m'avait laissé dormir. Il aurait pu me foutre dehors comme une malpropre mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Je regardais le réveil, il était 6h20. Fallait que je parte d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je ramassais mes vêtements et sortis de la chambre. Je m'habillais en vitesse dans le salon et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir mon état, je sortais. Après ce genre de nuit, je me sentais toujours honteuse et sale. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui avait fait toutes ces choses. A chaque fois, je me jurais de ne pas recommencer et à chaque fois je recommençais.

Dans ces moments là, je ne me sentais plus digne de l'amour d'Alice. Quelle grande sœur indigne je faisais, quel exemple lui donnais-je ? Le moment le plus pénible, c'était d'affronter son regard à mon retour. Son regard me disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle m'aimait toujours et que je ne la dégoutais pas. Parfois, elle s'approchait de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je la repoussais. Même si cela m'attristait autant qu'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche alors que j'avais encore les stigmates de ma nuit sur moi.

Je rentrais chez nous, espérant qu'Alice dorme toujours. Elle était couchée sur le fauteuil du salon. Pauvre chou, elle devait m'attendre. Je mis un plaid sur elle et allais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais en vitesse et pris une douche. Je me frottais bien pour enlever toutes traces de mon corps. Il fallait que j'arrête de faire ça, que j'arrête de faire du mal à Alice. Fallait que ça cesse et ça va cesser. J'en fais la promesse.

J'allais arrêter de jouer à ce jeu dangereux quitte à renier mes pulsions. Je dois dire que les hommes avec qui je baisais n'étaient jamais à la hauteur de mes attentes et ne comblaient pas mes besoins. Autant me contenter de me faire plaisir toute seule, au moins, je ne serais jamais déçu.

Ma douche finis, je mis un pantalon de jogging bleu foncé et un top bleu clair et allais me coucher. Une bonne odeur de café me sortis de mon sommeil. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Alice était couchée à côté de moi et me regardait.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Me dit-elle de but en blanc

- Je sais. Dis-je doucement

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas. Lui mentis-je

Je savais très bien pourquoi je le faisais, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes, je m'inquiète pour toi quand tu fais ça. Je vois bien que tu n'es plus toi-même dans ces moments là. Et Dieu sait sur quel malade tu peux tomber. Je passe des nuits blanches quand je sais que tu passes la nuit avec je ne sais qui. Me dit-elle tristement

- Je suis désolée Alice, je fais une grande sœur pitoyable. J'ai honte, tu sais. Je ne te mérite pas. Lui dis-je en mettant mon bras sur mes yeux pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler

Elle caressa mes cheveux et retira mon bras.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu es la meilleure sœur qui puisse exister. Tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis que Renée est partie. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi. Tu as acceptée que je vienne envahir ton espace personnel quand tu as vue que j'étais malheureuse à Forks. Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas, tu t'étais déjà occupée de moi toute ton enfance. Tu as renoncée à être une enfant pour me soutenir. Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu ne mérites pas mon amour, parce que tu mérites bien plus. Me dit-elle en pleurant et en se blottissant dans mes bras

Je pleurais aussi à présent, nous restions comme ça un bon bout de temps avant de se calmer.

- Je ne le ferais plus Alice, je te le promets. C'était la dernière fois. Lui dis-je avec conviction

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage plein d'espoir

- Juré, mais tu vas devoir m'offrir un vibromasseur hyper performant pour que je puisse me satisfaire. Lui dis-je voulant alléger l'atmosphère

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te priver, je te demande juste de t'investir dans une relation sérieuse et pas que du sexe. Il y a plein d'hommes qui ne demandent que ça. Me dit-elle mystérieuse

- Ah oui ? Cites m'en ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Non, non, non. Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Allez lève toi marmotte, j'ai préparée du café et des toasts, ça au moins je sais faire. Me dit-elle en sautant du lit.

Je la suivis et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner toutes les deux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit à l'hôpital. Je m'étais un peu remise et essayais de ne pas sombrer de nouveau. Alice et moi étions devenues encore plus complices. Nous faisions du shopping et déjeunions dehors toutes les deux quand nous en avions la possibilité. A l'hôpital tout se passait bien, nous n'avions plus eut de catastrophe depuis la dernière fois. Carlisle et moi devenions de plus en plus proches. Je me demande souvent comment je faisais sans lui avant. Il m'est tellement indispensable maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un temps magnifique et je ne travaillais pas. Que demander de mieux. J'étais de super bonne humeur. Cependant, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma journée. Tout le monde travaillait et je n'avais personne pour me tenir compagnie. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je décidais d'aller courir au parc. Peut-être qu'entre temps, je trouverais une occupation.

Je mis un short de sport noir, un débardeur blanc et des baskets blanches. Je relevais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et pris mes clés et mon portable que je mis dans mes poches. Je sortis enfin de mon appart avec mon i-pod sur les oreilles. Je me dirigeais vers mon coin habituel quand la possibilité que je croise Jacob se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine que je lui en avais déjà fait. Il avait assez souffert par ma faute. Il fallait que je me trouve un autre coin.

Je fis le tour du parc cet découvris un coin où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Je pense que c'était du au faite qu'il y ait des escaliers et que la piste était accidentée. Ca rendait la course plus difficile et éprouvante. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire j'aimais ça. Au moins, je suis sûre que ceux qui viennent courir ici, le font sérieusement. Ce parcours n'est pas pour les chochottes.

Le seul hic était la bande de poufiasses blondes assises en train de reluquer les coureurs. Elles étaient maquillées comme des pots de peintures et étaient habillé de façon trop indécente pour venir au parc. Les hommes aiment vraiment ce genre de spécimen ? Faudrait vraiment que je leur demande ce qu'ils trouvent à……« ça ».

Sans porter plus d'attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient, je mis ma playlist de chanson pour courir et enclencha « Untouched de The Veronicas ». Je me mis à courir sous les regards des poufs qui apparemment n'appréciaient pas ma présence ici. Je m'en fichais complètement, elles étaient franchement pathétique, pauvres filles. Elles n'avaient réellement rien à faire d'autres de leurs vies ? En passant près d'elle, je leurs fis mon plus beau sourire.

Je me concentrais sur ma course, je me sentais sereine, j'oubliais tout en courant. Je vis du coin de l'œil que le peu de coureur présent, s'étaient arrêté et qu'ils me reluquaient sans aucune gêne. Je commençais à rire toute seul, les hommes ne changeront jamais. J'étais contente, parce que les blondasses fulminaient de voir toute cette attention sur moi. Franchement, elles ont quel âge, 15ans ? La musique enchaina sur « Tik Tok de Keisha », je gardais toujours le rythme, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite pour tenir sur la longueur. Je voulais courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, me défouler un max. Je sentais que je commençais à transpirer. J'adorais ce parcours, il était à la hauteur de mes attentes. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi et je ne ressentais pas du tout la fatigue. Peut-être que je le regretterais plus tard, mais pour le moment, je me sentais bien. « Sexy Chick de David Guetta et Akon » résonna dans mes oreilles et me donna un regain d'énergie, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je courais et je m'en fichais royalement.

Tant que je m'en sentirais capable, je courrais.

Je commençais à ralentir la cadence et mettais une musique moins rapide « Medicine de Plies feat Keri hilson », mais alors que j'avais les yeux baissés sur mon i-pod, quelqu'un m'attrapa brusquement et arrêta ma course. Je relevais immédiatement les yeux sur la personne qui me tenait toujours et vous dire que j'étais surprise de l'identité de cette personne était un euphémisme.

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi m'avait-il arrêté comme ça ? Et pourquoi me tenait-il toujours dans ses bras ? Va falloir qu'il s'explique s'il ne veut pas que je lui tombe dessus.

POV EDWARD

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, tellement elle était sexy dans son petit short noir. Je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, tous les types aux alentours la reluquaient sans gêne. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de poser leurs sales yeux de pervers sur elle. Ils n'étaient même pas dignes de poser les yeux sur cette beauté. Elle était concentrée sur sa course et j'étais impressionnée qu'elle garde une cadence assez soutenue, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Là où beaucoup de mecs auraient abandonnée, elle ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue apparent. Pourtant le parcours était éprouvant, moi-même, au début j'ai eu du mal.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici et elle s'en sortait parfaitement. Je dis la première fois car je suis certain que ça l'est. Je viens ici depuis des années et si elle était déjà venue, je l'aurais obligatoirement vu. Ce petit bout de femme n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je la regarde, mais subitement, j'ai honte. Je me rends compte que je suis comme tout ces pervers qui la déshabillent du regard. Je ne vaux pas mieux, mais je n'arrive pas à poser mes yeux ailleurs que sur cette déesse. Elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui se joue autour d'elle.

Les blondasses fidèle au poste comme d'habitue sont vertes de rage. Je vois qu'elles en veulent à Bella d'accaparer toute l'attention des mâles présents. Elles doivent être d'autant plus jalouses parce que Bella se débrouille très bien, alors qu'elles, n'ont jamais bougée leur cul de ce banc. Elles ont de quoi être jalouses, Bella est mille fois plus sexy qu'elles sans maquillage et sans s'habiller comme une catin.

Leurs regards sur Bella sont tellement assassins que je ressens le besoin de la protéger de ces vipères. L'une des blondasse se met à éplucher une banane, mais d'où elle la sort celle-là ? Je ne sais même pas si je dois en rire ou être inquiet de voir jusqu'où elles sont prêtes à aguicher les mâles qui n'ont d'yeux que pour Bella. La blonde se met à lécher la banane comme si c'était une queue. Le geste se voulait érotique, mais ça me donnait plus des hauts le cœur qu'autres choses. Elle s'acharnait de plus en plus sur ce fruit qui ne lui avait rien demandé en regardant les présumé coureurs. Voyant que personne ne luit prêtait attention, elle devint toute rouge. Je ne sus si c'était de colère ou de honte d'avoir fait une telle chose aux yeux de tous, même si je pense être le seul à l'avoir vu faire. Et franchement, je m'en serais bien passé.

Elle avait une discussion très animée avec ses compagnes. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait en franchement j'en avais rien à foutre, jusqu'à ce que je la vois regarder Bella avec un sourire carnassier qui ne laissait paraitre rien de bon. En effet, elle attendit que Bella soit dos à elle et se leva précipitamment pour déposer la peau de banane sur le chemin de ma belle.

QUELLE SALOPE !

C'était pitoyable d'agir comme ça, tout ça pour qu'on lui porte un peu d'intérêt. QUELLE GARCE ! Dommage qu'elle soit une « femme », parce que sinon elle aurait eut du souci à se faire. Que devais-je faire ? Aller retirer cet obstacle dangereux pour Bella ? Elle me verrait. J'avais l'intention d'aller la voir de toute façon, mais pas comme ça ! La peau de banane était bien visible, elle ne pourrait que la voir et l'éviter, non ? Qui essayais-je de convaincre ?

Non mais franchement, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. Mais voulais-je prendre ce risque, le risque que Bella se blesse ? Elle pourrait se faire très mal. La question ne se posait plus, Bella faisait demi-tour et se dirigeais dans la direction de cette satanée peau. Heureusement, elle regardait droit devant elle. J'étais rassuré. Mais arrivée à quelques mètres, elle baissa les yeux sur son i-pod.

MERDE. MERDE. MERDE. ELLE NE VA PAS LA VOIR ! FAUT QUE J'INTERVIENNE, TOUT DE SUITE.

Je ne suis pas tout prêt, mais c'est jouable. Je me mets alors à courir plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Elle se rapproche dangereusement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son i-pod. Plus que quelques secondes, je m'insulte mentalement de tous les noms, j'aurais du y aller plus tôt au lieu de me poser des questions stupides. Si elle se fait mal, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Ce sera de ma faute.

10 secondes à tout casser avant l'impacte. PUTAIN, faut que je me grouille.9, 8,7, je me rapproche mais pas assez vite, j'essaye de donner tout ce que j'ai. 6, 5, 4, PUTAIN ! Je vais pas y arriver. 3, 2,1 et j'arrive in extremis et me poste devant elle alors qu'elle me tombe quasiment dans les bras.

PUTAIN ! J'AI EU CHAUD, J'AI VRAIMENT CRU QUE JE N'Y ARRIVERAIS PAS A TEMPS.

Je la tiens toujours dans mes bras haletant, elle est chaude, même très chaude. Son corps en sueur est pressé contre le mien et cette sensation est tout simplement et terriblement excitante. La voir comme ça toute transpirante est littéralement un appel au sexe. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré son regard, mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas apprécier le fait que nos corps soient si étroitement liés. Je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon short, alors je décide qu'il est temps de me séparer d'elle, même si je n'en ai aucune envie. Je voudrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, mais elle risque de sentir mon érection naissante, alors je me détache à regret.

Elle me regarde incrédule, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je la tenais dans mes bras ? Pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus comme ça ? Et qu'es-ce que je fais là ? Je devais lui parler mais aucun mot ne sortais de ma bouche, j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux. C'était la première fois que les voyaient au soleil, la première fois que les voyaient de si près, que je la voyais de si près. Ces yeux d'ordinaire bruns avec une touche d'ambre miel, était à présent miel en plein soleil. Elle était époustouflante. Et le soleil révélait des reflets acajou dans ses magnifiques boucles brunes. Même sans maquillage, ni aucun artifice, elle était toujours la plus belle chose sur terre. Elle était à couper le souffle. Je revins à moi, quand j'entendis sa merveilleuse voix me parler.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Edward ? Pourquoi tu m'as foncé dessus ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton et en fronçant les sourcils de telle sorte qu'une ligne verticale apparue entre ses sourcils

Même en colère, je la trouvais adorable. Bon, il est temps que je dise quelque chose là ! Elle attend visiblement que je m'explique sur mon comportement. En attendant que je retrouve l'usage de la parole, je me décale un peu pour lui montrer l'objet de tout ce bordel. Elle vu la peau de banane et fronça les sourcils songeuse.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure. J'ai bien fais attention à ce qu'il n'y ait rien sur mon passage, avant de courir tranquillement. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle

- Tu as raison, elle n'y était pas. Lui répondis-je sérieux

Elle me regarda avec insistance, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement, elle était perdue. Puis, elle me regarda choqué.

- Tu as …..

Je ne la laissais pas finir sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire

- NON, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Disons que tu n'as pas que des admirateurs ici. Finis-je par dire en désignant les trainés par un signe de la tête

Elle regarda à son tour et un éclair de rage anima ses prunelles

- ELLES SONT MALADE OU QUOI ? J'AURAIS PU ME FAIRE EXTREMEMENT MAL ! ELLES SONT INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE. Dit-elle en criant

Je pouvais la comprendre j'étais moi aussi furieux contre elles

- Je peux te dire que si elles n'étaient pas des femmes, je me serais occupé personnellement de leurs cas. Dis-je avec rage

Elle me regarda un instant, étonné que je prenne sa défense de cette façon. Je pu voir que ça la touchait réellement

- Merci Edward, sans toi, je serais sûrement blessée. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et je pu voir à quel point elle était sincère

- De rien, tu en aurais fait autant. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'elle me remercie d'avantage, je m'en voulais assez de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Me dit-elle avec malice

- Je le suis. Même si tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu n'aurais jamais laissé une chose pareille arriver. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Bella était trop bonne pour laisser quelque chose arriver même à son pire ennemie

- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois blessé. Me dit-elle sans plaisanter

J'étais touché qu'elle ne veuille pas que je sois blessé, ça me mettait du baume au cœur

- Ca n'empêche que je t'en dois une, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là. Je me serais rétamer, j'aurais sûrement eu la cheville foulée, un poignet cassé ou pire encore, j'aurai été incapable de travailler et j'aurais tourné comme un lion en cage à l'appartement. Me dit-elle réellement reconnaissante

- Tu ne me dois rien. Je n'ai pas fais ça dans ce but. Lui dis-je sincère

- Peut importe, tu l'as fais et je t'en dois une. Je n'aime pas être redevable. Alors demande moi ce que tu veux, même si je sais déjà ce que tu va me demander. Me dit-elle en souriant

PUTAIN ! Ce sourire m'était destiné à moi et à personne d'autres. Qu'es devenu la Bella froide et fermé du début ? Qu'es-ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois ? Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle ne m'avait pas habitué à ce comportement. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'adorais la Bella que j'avais en face de moi. J'espérais juste qu'une fois qu'elle ne me serait plus redevable, elle resterait comme ça. Qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas celle qui m'avait fait souffrir de part son indifférence et son mépris. J'espérais qu'on allait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.

Après avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer la vraie Bella, je ne voulais plus voir l'ancienne, je ne le supporterais pas. Elle attendait que je lui dise ce que j'attendais d'elle. Elle le savait très bien mais il fallait quand même qu'elle l'entende.

- Je veux qu'on discute tout les deux. Je voudrais te donner mon point de vue sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, au restaurant. Et je ne sais pas, peut-être partir sur de nouvelles bases et pourquoi pas essayer de devenir amis. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

Elle me regardait intensément, comme si elle essayait de sonder mon esprit. Je me sentais faible et impuissant devant ce petit bout de femme. Elle détenait tout le pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle m'intimidait

-Ok, c'est d'accord. Quand veux-tu faire ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

Le plus vite possible serait génial, avant que je ne devienne complètement cinglé. Fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout

- Tu as du temps maintenant ? Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir

Elle sembla surprise que je veuille faire ça tout de suite mais ne commenta pas

- En fait, je ne travaille pas et je n'ai rien de prévue pour l'instant. Me dit-elle

Là, je dois dire que je l'espérais mais n'y croyais pas. Ca veut dire, qu'on va enfin pouvoir se parler ? Aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ?

- On peut aller prendre un café quelque part ? Ou aller où tu veux, je te laisse le choix du lieu. Lui dis-je calmement

- Ok, ça me va, je connais un petit café sympa pas très loin d'ici. Me dit-elle après une minute de réflexion

- C'est bon pour moi. Lui dis-je soulagé alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du parc

- Attends ! Me dit-elle après que j'eu fais quelque pas

Merde, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourquoi elle me fait ça ?

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Tu as changé d'avis, c'est ça ? Lui dis-je tristement

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'exaspération.

- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi à ce que je vois. Me dit-elle un peu irritée

- Excuse-moi. Murmurais-je

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu laquelle des blondasses avait mis cette peau de banane là ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Et si moi je ne pouvais pas donner une raclée à cette conne, je serais plus qu'heureux que Bella le fasse. Mais j'avais peur pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elles sont nombreuses.

- Oui, je sais laquelle c'est. Mais pourquoi ? Que veux-tu faire ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- N'aie pas peur, j'essaierai de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Maintenant dis-moi. Me dit-elle ferme

Je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en colère contre moi

- Celle avec le haut rouge. Lui dis-je alors que le banc des poufiasses regardait Bella avec plus de haine que tout à l'heure.

Peut-être parce que leur plan n'a pas marché ? Où peut-être parce que je parlais avec Bella alors que je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à elles ? Va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leur esprit tordu.

Bella se baissa pour ramasser la peau de banane et se dirigea vers elles, je m'approchais avec Bella mais restait un peu en retrait, pour intervenir au cas où ça dégénère. Je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'elles se disaient. Bella se rapprocha tout particulièrement de celle que j'avais désignée.

- C'est à toi ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement

Un calme qui me rendait nerveux

- En effet, tu l'as ramassé ? Tu peux aller la jeter, je crois qu'il y a une poubelle là-bas ? Là où est ta place d'ailleurs. Lui dit la blonde effrontément

Je commençais à me faire du souci pour la blonde, Bella fichait la chair de poule à cet instant

- Oh non, j'ai beaucoup mieux figure-toi. Lui dit Bella en écrasant la peau de banane sur le visage de la blonde

Je devais avoir la bouche grande ouverte, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. J'étais partagé entre l'hilarité et l'appréhension. Je me demandais si la blonde allait répliquer. Le dénouement ne se fit pas attendre. La blonde se leva précipitamment et leva la main vers Bella. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Alors que j'allais intervenir, Bella fit un truc complètement dingue. Elle s'empara du bras levé de la blonde et la poussa pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le banc. Puis, Bella amena son pied droit, qu'elle pressa sur le ventre de la blonde pour la maintenir assise.

Ensuite, elle approcha son visage tout près de celui de la blonde

- Ne t'attaques pas à plus fort que toi, cette fois, je suis gentille. Mais, la prochaine fois, je le serais moins et crois moi, tu n'en te relèveras pas de si tôt. Compris ? Lui dit-elle menaçante

La blonde acquiesça complètement flippée, elle était devenue toute blanche. Ses copines ne bougèrent pas un cil pendant tout ce temps. Bella se retourna vers elles.

- C'est valable pour vous aussi. Leur dit-elle sur le même ton

Elles acquiescèrent toutes. J'étais impressionné par Bella, j'étais fière d'elle. Elle était forte et sûre d'elle. Et je la trouvais terriblement sexy en ce moment. Qu'es-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle me parle comme ça au lit, son ton autoritaire m'excitait au plus au point.

BORDEL ! C'est la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Cette fille me fait un effet monstre.

Bella relâcha son emprise sur la blonde et se tourna vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle me fit un clin d'œil. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Comment pouvait-elle passer de la rage à…….ça ?

- Le spectacle t'as plut ? Me dit-elle en souriant

- Tu les as traumatisé pour la vie tu sais ? Je dois dire que t'étais carrément flippante. Lui dis-je sérieux

- On avait juste besoin de faire connaissance, c'est tout. Me dit-elle sérieuse

Je la regardais ahurit, puis j'explosais de rire. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis se mis à sourire

- Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ça ? Lui dis-je admiratif

- Je le sais. Ecoutes, je dois rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. On se retrouve dans une heure au Bailey's ? Tu connais ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions à la sortie du parc

Je la regardais pour voir si elle disait vrai. J'avais peur que finalement, c'était du vent. Qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler avec moi. Qu'elle allait me poser un lapin. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire « laisses tomber la douche, ce n'est pas grave si tu es en sueur » ou alors « je t'accompagne jusque chez toi pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper »

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais le mensonge n'en fait pas partie. Me dit-elle vexée

Comment pouvait-elle lire aussi facilement en moi ? En plus, je venais de l'insulter indirectement. QUELLE CONNAR ! J'arrête pas d'enchainer les bourdes avec elle.

- Désolé, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu acceptes enfin de m'écouter. Lui dis-je pour ma défense

Elle soupira

- Edward, j'ai le sentiment que tu crois qu'une fois que je t'aurais entendue, tout s'arrangera comme par magie. Les dernières minutes qu'on vient de passer étaient pour te remercier de m'avoir empêché de tomber, mais rien est arrangé. Je ne pouvais décemment pas être désagréable avec toi alors que tu m'as empêché de me blesser. Mais rien n'a changé, tu comprends ? Attention, je ne dis pas que ça ne pourra jamais s'arranger. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à te cerner. Je me demande encore si l'Edward qui m'a insulté au restaurant n'est pas le vrai Edward et que depuis que tu m'as vu, tu me joue la comédie. Comprends-moi, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi en des termes pas très élogieux que je ne sais plus quoi croire. Je déteste celui que j'ai vu au resto, mais j'apprécie celui que je vois depuis qu'on s'est vu. Alors, je ne te promets rien, je suis d'accord pour t'écouter et puis j'aviserai. Ca te va ? Me dit-elle d'une voix douce comme une caresse

Son discours m'avait à la fois fait mal, mais aussi fait du bien. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'appréciait et qu'il y avait une possibilité que les choses s'améliorent. Mais elle pensait aussi que je jouais à un jeu, que je ne me montrais pas sous mon vrai jour. Je ne lui en veux pas, Emmet a du raconter tout un tas de saloperies sur moi. Et le fait qu'elle m'ait dit que ces dernières minutes que nous avions passés ensemble ne signifiait rien, m'avait fait le plus de mal. Le contact avait été si facile, si normale, comme si on était destiné à être ensemble. Pour elle, ça ne signifiait rien, mais pour moi, ça signifiait tout.

J'avais eu droit à une petite trêve, que demander de plus. Je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Et qui sait ce qui peut se passer aujourd'hui ? Je restais confiant malgré tout

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Bon, dans une heure au Bailey's, c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, ça va, tu connais ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, pas de problème. Lui dis-je, ce café était à 5 minutes de chez moi

- Ok, à dans une heure dans ce cas. Me dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main et se retourna pour partir

Je la regardais s'éloigner et espérait que rien ne viendrait contrarier nos projets. Fallait que les choses avance. On faisait du sur place et ça faisait près de 3semaines que ça durait. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais fatigué. J'espérais qu'après aujourd'hui, je retrouverais un peu de sérénité. Que j'arrêterais de me torturer l'esprit. 1heure, dans 1heure tout peux changer. Je serais soit plus heureux, ou plus malheureux. Pas de juste milieu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais tout faire pour lui prouver ma bonne volonté. Pour lui prouver que le vrai Edward est celui qu'elle apprécie et pas CE CONNAR que j'étais il y a encore 3semaines. Quitte à mettre ma dignité et ma fierté à ses pieds, elles ne me servent à rien si je n'ai pas Bella dans ma vie. PUTAIN ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Qu'a bien pu me faire cette fille pour que je remette en question ce qui me caractérise ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans 1 heure, les dés seront jetés.

C'est Bella qui tiendra toutes les cartes entre ses mains, je ne serais qu'un pion entre ses doigts.

_**Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Que du bien j'espère ! Vous avez même eut droit à un petit lemon, ce n'était pas Bella/Edward mais je voulais m'entrainer pour la suite. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Je suis curieuse de savoir. Es-ce qu'il est trop hard ou pas assez ? Pour ma part, la vicieuse qui est en moi aime quand c'est hard. Le lemon était court parce que c'était un coup vite fait, mais les prochains, seront des vrai lemon. Des vrais de vrai, avec des trucs bien excitant. Bon, j'arrête de faire mon obsédée. **_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis, vous aimez les lemons vraiment cochon ou il y a des limites. Personnellement, dans tous ceux que j'ai lus, rien ne m'a vraiment choqué. En tout cas, sachez que je vais en faire des torrides (enfin, je vais essayer, ce seront mes premiers) mais je veux quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**En ce qui concerne Edward, on le laisse encore courir un peu ? Ou on arrête de le faire souffrir le p'tit chou ? Je suis d'avis de faire avancer leur relation, on ne va pas passer 10 ans sur cette histoire ! Mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il ne va pas devoir ramer pour gagner la confiance de Bella. Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez les choupettes en appuyant sur le bouton vert. Merci**_


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup que cette histoire vous plaise.

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, je n'ai plus autant de temps et le peu que j'ai, je le consacre à l'écriture.

Mais vos reviews, me donne du courage et l'envie de continuer à écrire, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire.

J'essaierai quand même de répondre à un maximum de personne quand j'en aurai le temps.

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et on se retrouve tout en bas. Bisou

**CHAPITRE 8**

POV BELLA

Je revenais du parc et me dirigeais de suite dans la douche. J'étais toute en sueur, il fallait que je me lave immédiatement. Je me débarrassais en vitesse de mes vêtements de sports et entrais dans la cabine de douche. Mon corps me faisait un peu souffrir, à cause de ces PETASSES, je n'avais pas fais d'étirements. Faut vraiment être barge pour oser faire un truc pareil. Franchement, ça m'avais démangée de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule à cette CONNE pour lui montrer à qui elle avait à faire. Mais si j'avais fais ça, je lui aurais montré que je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.

La prochaine fois, je lui fais sa fête, même si je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres fois. Je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon, y avait qu'à voir sa tête, c'était tellement jouissif de la voir flipper comme ça. Elle a de la chance qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé, parce que si ça avait été le cas, personne n'aurait pu la sortir de mes griffes. Elle aurait passée un sal quart d'heure. J'avais échappée belle, grâce à Edward.

Edward

Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il me sauverait la mise, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Quand je l'avais vu sortir de nulle part et me tenir serrée contre lui, j'étais prête à l'incendier pour avoir osé poser les mains sur moi. Mais après qu'il m'ait dis pourquoi il l'avait fait, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi se préoccuper de moi ? Surtout que je n'étais pas tendre avec lui. Il aurait pu se réjouir de me voir dans une telle situation, mais non. Il était venu à mon secours. Et vu comme il était essoufflé, il devait être assez loin de moi.

Il m'avait encore plus étonné quand il avait avoué qu'il aurait bien voulu donner une correction à ces SALOPES !

J'étais perdue, embrouillée. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. Depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue, il ne m'avait jamais donnée de raisons de douter de sa bienfaisance. Pourtant au restaurant, j'avais eu la possibilité de voir quelqu'un de tout à fait différent. Une personne odieuse, méprisable, blessante et j'en passe. Rien à voir avec l'Edward que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici.

De plus, Emmet m'avait décris son frère. D'après lui, il était charmeur, trop sûre de lui, égoïste, grand amateur de baise d'un soir et bien d'autres chose peu glorieuse. Alors, qu'es-ce qui avait changé ? Qui est vraiment Edward ? Es-ce qu'il jouait un rôle devant moi ? Es-ce qu'il essaye de me piéger ? Ou es-ce qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et que la personne que tout le monde me décrit n'est qu'un personnage ?

C'est impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas jouer un rôle devant son propre frère et ses amis. Ils doivent le connaitre mieux que n'importe qui. Et ce que j'ai entendu sortir de sa propre bouche au restaurant, je ne l'ai pas inventé quand même !

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai envie de croire que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai peur de me faire avoir. Je vais arrêter de me torturer l'esprit comme je le fais et attendre d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. D'ailleurs, j'ai intérêt à m'activer sinon je vais être en retard.

Je vais enfin être fixée et savoir quoi faire après l'avoir entendue. Je ne pense pas que ça va mal se passer.

Quand nous étions au parc, nous avions eu le contact facile. Ca avait été tellement naturel de parler avec lui, j'avais oubliée toute l'animosité que j'avais à son égard. Comme si nous étions deux potes. A tel point que ça avait été difficile de remettre les choses en place en lui disant que le moment que nous avions passé ensemble ne changeait rien à la situation.

Mais bon, je n'allais pas lui dire « Ecoutes, en fin de compte, t'es un type bien, oublions le passé et allons de l'avant ». Non, trop facile. J'ai quand même acceptée de le rencontrer, c'est déjà beaucoup, non ?

Faut dire qu'il m'a empêché de m'étaler devant tout le monde et de me blesser méchamment. Je lui devais bien ça.

Bon, je pense que j'ai assez profité du bienfait de l'eau chaude. Je sors de la douche, m'enveloppe dans une essuie de bain et file dans ma chambre à la recherche d'une tenue. Qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ? Quelque chose de simple, jolie, pas vulgaire. Rien que ça ? Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

Bon, on va procéder par étape. Il fait chaud, donc, je vais opter pour une jupe. Pourquoi pas la mini jupe en jean bleu que j'ai achetée récemment avec Alice ? Vendu ! Une chemise blanche à courte manche cintrée et mes nouvelles sandales argentées à semelle compensée. Parfait, je finis par des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle. Ensuite, je me fais un trait d'eye liner, met du mascara et du gloss rose. Je sèche un minimum mes cheveux et les attachent d'un élastique au niveau de ma nuque sur le côté, de telle façon à ce que mes cheveux reposent sur mon épaule droite.

Je me jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat à part le fait qu'on voit mon soutient gorge à travers ma chemise blanche. Mais je m'en fiche, je dirais même que c'est très sexy. J'enfile une petite veste en jean et prend mon portable, mon porte feuille et mes clés. J'attache mon beeper à la ceinture de ma jupe. Pas envie de prendre de sac à main.

Je lui ai dis qu'on se retrouvait dans une heure et ça doit bien faire………. 20MINUTES QU'IL M'ATTEND. MERDE, je n'ai même pas fait attention, il va croire que je lui pose un lapin ou que je le fais exprès d'arriver en retard pour faire ma princesse.

Je sors en quatrième vitesse de mon appart et prend la direction du café, il est à 5minutes de chez moi. J'aperçois le café en question et presse le pas. J'arrive devant et pousse la porte. Mon regard cherche Edward dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que je le voie. Il porte un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt blanc. Il est dos à moi, tape du pied, et n'arrête pas de jeter de brefs coups d'œil vers l'extérieur.

Le pauvre, il doit penser que je lui ai posée un lapin, il à l'air tout stressé. Le café est bondé, il y a pas mal de couple, je les trouve mignon, je les envierai presque. Je dis presque parce que c'est pas mon truc, je ne me vois pas sortir avec un petit ami main dans la main, se faire les yeux doux et se dire des mots d'amour. Définitivement pas mon truc. Je suis pas du genre romantique, je ne sais même pas comment on fait. D'ailleurs c'était un de mes gros problèmes avec Jacob, il s'en plaignait toujours. Il trouvait que je n'avais jamais de gestes affectifs envers lui, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je n'étais pas romantique comme lui.

Pas mal de groupes de filles habillées de façon vulgaire étaient présente, d'ailleurs la plupart d'entre elles zyeutes Edward comme s'il était une énorme friandise, pathétique. Il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par sa montre jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles s'approche de lui. Ca, ça m'intéresse, j'en apprendrai plus sur lui.

Je me rapproche un peu pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent tout en faisant attention qu'Edward ne se rende pas compte de ma présence. Une blonde avec une énorme poitrine s'approche de lui et se penche pour qu'Edward ait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. A ce moment là, il redresse la tête et quand il voit le spectacle qui se joue devant ses yeux, il rabaisse la tête et pince l'arrête de son nez avec ses doigts en soufflant bruyamment. Le spectacle n'a pas l'air de lui plaire !

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, je m'attendais à ce qu'il bave et lui fasse du rentre dedans mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus ennuyé qu'intéressé. C'est là que la poupée gonflable, (je sais que je suis méchante mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne la connais pas mais je sais qu'elle le mérite, c'est comme ça) lui adresse la parole

- Salut beau gosse, es-ce que cette place est libre ? Je pourrais te tenir compagnie si tu veux ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait aguicheuse

Il releva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils

- C'est pris, j'attends quelqu'un. Lui dit-il fermement

Il m'étonne, renoncer comme ça à une baise facile (parce que c'est ce que c'est, s'il lui demandait, elle se ferait baiser dans les toilettes) ne faisait définitivement pas partie des possibilités que j'envisageais. Il remonte dans mon estime là. La pimbêche n'a pas l'air de comprendre car elle est encore collée là.

- Quel que soit l'identité de la personne que tu attends, je parie que je serais de meilleure compagnie. Luit dit-elle sûre d'elle

Elle ne manque pas d'air celle là. Y en a qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

Mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il refuse. Es-ce parce qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas ? Ou parce qu'il a peur que j'arrive et la voit avec lui ?

- Ecoutes, je ne veux pas être grossier mais quoi que tu veuille me proposer, je ne suis pas intéressé. Lui dit-il sèchement

Si avec ça elle n'a toujours pas compris, ben alors je devrais lui donner des cours destiné à sauver le peu d'amour propre qui lui reste. Quand je vois des choses pareilles, j'ai honte pour les femmes. Vraiment honte. Pas étonnant qu'on nous prenne pour des objets sexuels et des idiotes. J'en ai un bel exemple devant moi.

- Je vais quand même te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la personne que tu attends arrive, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, rassure toi. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant comme si elle lui rendait service.

Quel culot ! Je vois Edward serrer la mâchoire et chercher une autre table des yeux pour essayer d'échapper à cette CONASSE de sensu sans succès (Je sais que je suis terriblement vulgaire mais elle me rend dingue cette fille, je sens que je vais devoir la recadrer), toutes les tables sont prises. Il jette un énième coup d'œil à sa montre pensant sûrement que je n'allais pas venir. Il me fait pitié le pauvre, je crois que je vais devoir entrer en jeu.

Je franchi les quelques pas qui me sépare de la table d'Edward et me poste en face de lui, juste à côté de l'autre CONNE. Il n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence car il s'évertue à garder les yeux rivés sur le menu posé sur la table pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de l'autre POUF.

Cependant, ELLE, ne se gêne pas pour me regarder de haut en bas pour finalement me fusiller du regard. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Elle réagit comme si c'était moi l'intrus, comme si j'étais de trop alors que c'est elle. Elle est cinglé cette meuf. Quand je vous disais que c'est une CONASSE, je ne me trompais pas. Je plains sincèrement Edward s'il rencontre souvent des spécimens pareils. Je reporte toute mon attention sur Edward qui s'accroche à ce menu comme s'il contenait les réponses à toutes les questions existentielles de l'univers.

Bon, faut que je me manifeste pour qu'il se détende un peu, en même temps, pas sûre qu'il se détende en me voyant. Même s'il a insisté pour me parler, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas facile pour lui, il doit stresser.

MERDE, je suis encore en train de le prendre en pitié et de le plaindre mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas le voir désemparé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un petit garçon triste.

Vous pensez peut être que je suis folle, hein ? C'est ce que je pense aussi, y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je devrais peut-être demander à Carlisle de m'ausculter, on ne sait jamais ! Non, je déconne !

- Salut, désolée d'être en retard, tu as dû te dire que je n'allais pas venir en fin de compte. Lui lançais-je en plaisantant, voulant le détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenu un peu lourde à cause de la présence de l'autre CONASSE qui d'ailleurs ne va pas tarder à dégager.

Il releva les yeux vers moi d'abord paniqué en jetant un coup d'œil à la pimbêche assise en face de lui. Heureusement que j'avais assisté à la scène juste avant, sinon je l'aurais très mal pris. J'aurais pu jouer avec ses nerfs et lui faire une scène mais il me faisait trop pitié. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et un sourire resplendissant illumina son visage, comme s'il venait d'être soulager d'un poids énorme.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a vaguement traversé l'esprit. Me dit-il peu convainquant

- Vaguement, hein ? Lui dis-je ne me laissant pas berner

- Ok j'avoue, J'étais presque sûre que tu n'allais plus venir à présent. Me dit-il une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand je le coupais.

- Excuse-moi Edward. Lui dis-je en me retournant vers l'autre POUFIASSE toujours assise.

- Ca te dérange pas d'assister à une conversation privée ? Lui demandais-je sèche

Elle me regarda d'abord étonnée que je m'adresse à elle, puis, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Me dit-elle pas le moins du monde gênée

Respire Bella, tu ne dois pas la frapper, tu vas faire peur à Edward. Calme-toi et respire un bon coup. PUTAIN, je crois que je vais me la faire, j'ai eu mon compte de chieuse pour aujourd'hui. Je vais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire. Je m'abaisse jusqu'à ce que mon visage se retrouve en face du sien et ancre mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes fesses de cette chaise et de dégager avant que je perde patience. Et je te conseil de ne pas me tester tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts, je suis très impulsive et perds très vite le contrôle. Lui dis-je avec le regard le plus menaçant que j'ai en magasin

Elle ravale son petit sourire et blêmit tout d'un coup. Elle essaye de garder contenance mais c'est peine perdue, elle est pétrifiée. Voyant qu'elle ne bouge toujours pas, je donne un coup de pied dans sa chaise qui la fait sursauter. Elle se lève instantanément apeurée et retourne à la table de ses copines sans demander son reste.

J'enlève ma veste que je dépose sur le dossier de la chaise et m'assoies. Edward me regarde médusé suite à ce qui vient de se jouer devant ses yeux. Il est partagé entre le rire et l'étonnement. Il doit sûrement se demander jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller. D'abord ce matin au parc, puis maintenant. Il doit se dire que je suis une psychopathe.

- T'en fais pas, j'aboie plus que je ne mords. Lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

Après quelques secondes, il est mort de rire. Il pensait vraiment que j'étais capable de la frapper. Je n'allais pas arriver à de tels extrêmes sauf si elle m'y avait obligée, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait douter, t'étais vraiment flippante tu sais. Me dit-il en retrouvant son calme

- Je sais, c'était le but, sinon ça ne marcherais pas aussi bien. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- En tout cas, merci de m'en avoir débarrassé, j'ai essayé sans succès. Me dit-il en grimaçant

Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir venir à bout d'une simple femelle.

- J'ai des années d'expériences derrière moi. Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement

- Oui, vas-y. Me dit-il sans hésitation

- Ca t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Malheureusement. Me dit-il gêné

Pas étonnant qu'il se tape des filles à tout va. Elles se jettent carrément dans ses bras. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a une si piètre opinion des femmes, même si ce n'est pas une raison pour toutes nous mettre dans le même panier. Le serveur vient interrompre mes réflexions pour prendre notre commande. Je me prends un jus d'orange tandis qu'Edward prend un café. Le serveur repart en me faisant un clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du succès. Me dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte

- Peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas oppressant comme tes groupies. Lui dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu

Le serveur revint avec notre commande. Il déposa le café d'Edward, puis déposa un dessous de verre en carton devant moi avant de déposer mon verre dessus et il repartit en me gratifiant d'un sourire. J'avais tellement l'habitude de ce genre de comportement que je n'y portais plus vraiment attention. En prenant mon verre, je remarquais un numéro de téléphone ainsi que le nom de Tim écrit sur le dessous de verre. Bien sûre, il fallait qu'Edward voit ça aussi. Je retournais le dessous de verre et reposa mon verre dessus comme si de rien était.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me mettais mal à l'aise devant Edward.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel chacun évitait le regard de l'autre. Puis je pris la parole.

- Si on est là, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? Lui demandais-je me voulant rassurante

Je voulais qu'il se détende un peu, je ne suis quand même pas un monstre……….hein ? Tout compte fait, c'est compréhensible qu'il ait peur de me parler, j'ai dû l'effrayer avec mon comportement.

Il se racla la gorge et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage j'imagine.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te demander pardon Bella. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je n'avais pas le droit de parler de toi de la sorte. Je t'ai jugé alors que je ne te connaissais même pas, j'ai dis des horreurs sur ton compte qui étaient totalement fausses. Je t'ai rabaissé en me croyant supérieur, comme si tu ne méritais pas mon attention, comme si je valais mieux que toi alors que c'est tout le contraire.

C'est moi qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu es bien meilleur que je ne le suis et que ne le serais jamais. Tu es une meilleure personne que moi. Je ne suis qu'un PUTAIN d'égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui, qui pense que tout lui es dû et que le monde lui appartient. Alors que je ne suis rien, rien qu'un minable professeur de piano qui n'a aucun but dans la vie. Je ne vaux r……..

- STOP ! Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre se rabaisser de la sorte. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à s'humilier comme ça. Edward n'était définitivement pas la personne que je croyais. Il était à des années lumières des théories que je m'étais faite sur lui.

Il était en réalité quelqu'un qui souffrait. Il était mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa vie. Il avait une piètre opinion de lui. En faite, il jouait constamment un rôle devant les autres pour se préserver. Derrière son attitude de macho et de baiseur se cachait un profond mal être. Ca m'était insupportable de l'entendre dire toutes ces atrocités sur son compte. Je devrais m'en foutre et m'en réjouir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à se réjouir du mal des autres ou à ressentir de la satisfaction à voir une personne souffrir.

- C'est donc ça que tu voulais me dire ? C'est de cette façon dont tu t'y prends pour que je te pardonne ? Parce que je dois te le dire, tu t'y prends très mal. Je ne veux pas de ça Edward ! Si tes explications consistent à te rabaisser, dans ce cas, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je ne retire aucune satisfaction à t'entendre te fustiger. Il est vrai que ton comportement à été odieux et exécrable, je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point là ! Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je veux entendre ? Tu crois que je suis satisfaite alors que tu te traites de moins que rien ? Tu crois que je suis ce genre de personne ? Dans ce cas, je dois te dire que tu me vexes beaucoup, je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi. Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

J'étais vraiment en colère. D'une part parce qu'il avait une piètre opinion de moi, comment pouvait-il penser que c'est ce que j'attendais de lui ? D'une autre part parce que ça m'ennuyait qu'il pense ça de lui, qu'il se rabaisse à ce point là. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais ce que j'avais pu voir de lui m'avait montré qu'il n'était pas mauvais, qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne Bella, crois-moi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai offensé, encore. Me dit-il en regardant ses mains posées sur la table

Comment allait-on sortir de ce merdier ? Il ne me disait pas ce que je voulais entendre et ne semblait pas savoir ce que j'attendais de lui. On tournait en rond et lui, et bien, il était perdu.

- Commence par me dire pourquoi tu avais une telle aversion envers moi et ce qui t'as poussé à dire ce que tu as dis ce soir là. Lui dis-je calmement, fallait que je sache ce qui a déclenché ce dégout pour ma personne

- Je n'avais aucune aversion envers toi personnellement. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en avoir étant donné que je ne te connaissais pas du tout. J'en avais envers la femme qui voulait me rencontrer à tout prix. Je pensais que c'était toi qui harcelais mes amis pour me rencontrer, je sais à présent que c'est faux. Tout comme moi, tu étais un pion dans cette histoire. Me dit-il en regardant partout sauf mon visage

Il avait peur de voir ce que je pensais de lui et de ne pouvoir le supporter ou continuer à me parler. En tout cas, il était sur la bonne voie, il me disait ce que je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre.

- Si tu savais combien de filles ils m'ont fait rencontrer ? Ils ne m'ont rien épargné, ils en avaient marre de mes relations avec les femmes et voulaient me faire rencontrer une fille sérieuse. J'ai dû rencontrer au moins une vingtaine de filles, jusqu'à ce que j'y mette le holà. J'en avais marre et ne voulais rencontrer plus personne. Quand ils m'ont suggéré de te rencontrer, j'ai refusé, j'étais catégorique. D'une part parce que je ne voulais plus qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie sentimental inexistante. Et d'autres part parce qu'ils te décrivaient comme une sainte, comme la fille parfaite, bien sous tout rapport, pas du tout mon genre je me disais. Me dit-il en me regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux avec une lueur étrange

Comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, me faire passer un message. Quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas me dire. Je le sondais du regard pour essayer de découvrir ce que c'était. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il baissa les yeux de nouveau et soupira.

- Après ça, on en a plus reparlé. Même si je savais qu'Emmet n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Me dit-il tout bas, les yeux toujours baissé, honteux.

Il avait l'air si vulnérable en ce moment. Je voulais lui épargner le reste de son récit et le prendre dans mes bras en lui disant qu'il était pardonné et qu'on oubliait tout. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller, fallait que je résiste.

- Emmet m'avait invité à diner, chose plutôt inhabituel chez lui, j'aurais du douter mais j'ai accepté. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer. Ma voiture est mon bien le plus précieux et ça m'a rendu fou qu'elle soit en panne. J'ai alors appelé Emmet en lui disant que s'il voulait que je vienne, il devait venir me chercher sinon je ne viendrai pas. De toute façon, je n'étais plus d'humeur à aller où que ce soit cause de ma voiture. Il est quand même venu me chercher et on est allé au resto. L'attitude d'Emmet était bizarre mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui me préoccupait était ma Volvo. Au resto, Emmet était de plus en plus agité, n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre et ne voulait pas qu'on commande tout de suite. Pour un morfal comme Emmet, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Déjà que j'étais énervé, il m'énervait encore plus, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'ai exigé qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu allais arriver. Me dit-il en murmurant la dernière phrase

En fait, il était déjà en colère à la base et la bombe qu'a lâchée Emmet était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je commence à comprendre même si ça ne pardonne rien.

- J'étais fou de rage, il m'avait piégé, VOUS m'aviez piégé. Je ne savais pas que tu ignorais qu'Emmet ne m'avait rien dit. C'est là que j'ai pété les plombs, Emmet m'avait trahit et toi, eh bien tu avais réussis ton coup, tu allais me rencontrer. Je te prenais pour une groupie qui voulait absolument me mettre le grappin dessus. Je me sens tellement ridicule d'avoir pensé ça à présent, je me sens vraiment bête, si tu savais. Tu étais autant dans l'ignorance que moi et moi, j'ai merdé. Voilà, tu sais tout. Me dit-il en s'adossant à sa chaise

OK, alors comme ça il pensait que c'était moi qui voulait à tout prix le rencontrer, quelle ironie ! Et moi qui pensais que c'était lui qui voulait me voir. PUTAIN, ils se sont bien foutu de notre gueule. C'est alors que d'un coup, j'éclatais de rire. La situation était tellement hilarante, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Edward me regardait comme si j'étais une demeuré, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ces lèvres. OH MERDE ! Qu'es-ce qu'on a été CON ? On s'est fait entuber par nos amis. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre, fallait que je me calme avant que je me fasse pipi dessus. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration et soufflais plusieurs fois pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

- C'est juste que je me rends compte du ridicule de la situation. Toi tu croyais que c'était moi qui te courrais après comme une désespérée, alors que moi, je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais me coller. Ils m'ont fais le même coup avec les rendez-vous arrangé, je ne sais même plus combien j'en ai eu. J'ai du sacrément m'énerver pour qu'ils arrêtent. J'ai dû user de pas mal de stratagème pour éviter de te rencontrer, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi mais Emmet ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que je cède pour qu'il me lâche une bonne fois pour toute. Belle erreur ! Dis-je moqueuse

Il rigolait aussi comprenant qu'on avait tout les deux fait fausse route. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et ancra son regard dans le mien, il y avait une telle intensité que j'en perdis mon sourire.

- J'aurai du fermer ma grande gueule ce soir là, si je n'avais rien dit, on aurait fait connaissance normalement et j'aurais rencontré une femme exceptionnel. J'avais la chance de te connaitre et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Me dit-il plein d'espoir

- Tu as tendance à m'idéaliser, je ne suis pas exceptionnel, j'ai même plein de défaut. Tu te fais une fausse image de moi. De toute façon, je me dis que toute chose arrive pour une bonne raison. Dis-moi si je me trompe mais toute cette histoire t'a fait réfléchir sur pas mal de chose, non ?

- C'est vrai, tu m'as fait réfléchir, tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre et je t'en remercie. J'avais besoin qu'on me remette les pendules à l'heure. Que j'arrête avec mes conneries. Et c'est grâce à toi, même si tu pense le contraire, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu as réussi à me faire me remette en question et ça n'est pas rien. Beaucoup de personnes ont essayé et personne n'a réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux comme tu l'as fait. Pour ça, je te remercie. Me dit-il sincère

J'étais ému de l'entendre me dire ça, d'avoir eu un tel impacte sur lui, d'avoir réussi à refaire sortir le bon qui était en lui.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ta tête. Mais tu avais tout ça en toi, j'étais juste le petit déclic qu'il te fallait. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Edward était quelqu'un de bien, j'en avais maintenant la conviction. Il s'était juste perdu en chemin et avait besoin qu'on l'aide à retrouver sa route. Je suis contente si j'ai pu l'y aider.

- Ne minimise pas l'impacte que tu as eu sur moi s'il te plait. Tu m'as rendu meilleur et même si comme tu le dis j'avais ça en moi, je ne l'aurais jamais su sans ton intervention, sois en sûre Bella. Il s'était rapproché de la table en disant ça

Ces paroles me touchaient énormément, il pensait que je l'avais rendu meilleur ! Si lui en était convaincu, moi je ne l'étais pas, il avait fais ce travail sur lui-même tout seul. Peut-être que j'étais l'élément déclencheur mais c'était lui qui avait décidé de ce changement

- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite, ça me touche beaucoup. Jamais personne ne m'a dit que je l'avais aidé à devenir meilleur. Même si j'en doute, j'en suis heureuse. Lui dis-je émue

- Je le pense sincèrement, je ne le dirais pas sinon. Tu sais, il est rare de rencontrer des gens sincère qui te veulent du bien, personnellement j'en connais pas à part Jazz, Alice, Rose, mon frère et mes parents, mais je ne les ai jamais écouté. Je me disais qu'ils voulaient juste m'enfermer dans une vie monotone et ennuyeuse comme la leur et que j'arrête de m'amuser. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses, alors qu'ils essayaient juste de m'aider. J'étais trop égocentrique pour le remarquer. Mais toi, pour une raison inconnu, je t'ai écouté et tu m'as dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre comme le fait que j'étais égocentrique, irrespectueux des femmes et crétin. Me dit-il toujours en me regardant dans les yeux

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. MERDE, il m'a mise sur un PUTAIN de piédestal. C'était plutôt flatteur mais en même temps flippant.

- Tu sais, en ce qui concerne les femmes, je ne vais pas te dire que je cautionne ton manque de respect, mais je crois que je le comprends. Si toutes les femmes que tu côtoie sont comme celle que j'ai éjectée pas étonnant que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de nous. Cependant, ne nous met pas toutes dans le même sac, on n'est pas toutes comme ça. Si tu t'intéressais à des filles plus intelligentes, tu t'en rendrais compte. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Tu a raison, j'ai pris l'habitude de me rabattre sur ce genre de fille, mais c'est fini maintenant. Me dit-il avec conviction en me transperçant du regard

- Ravie de l'entendre. Lui dis-je en souriant

Tout d'un coup, un silence gêné s'abattit sur notre table. Edward sembla nerveux et n'osait plus me regarder. Il bafouilla quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

- Tu veux bien répéter, je n'ai rien compris. Lui dis-je

- Où tout ça nous mènent-ils tout les deux ? Me demanda-t-il nerveux

Nous y voilà, il voulait savoir si je lui pardonnais et si j'acceptais qu'on devienne amis. J'en sais fichtrement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses explications m'ont satisfaite, que je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment. Qu'il avait l'air sincère et qu'il avait l'air de prendre toute cette histoire très à cœur. Il a fait un gros effort et il a pris sur lui pour me parler.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. Ca me brisait le cœur de le voir là, devant moi, tête baissée attendant ma réponse comme une sentence qui allait tomber. Je me détestais de le faire languir plus longtemps, j'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, du moins pas pour l'instant.

QUOI ? Ca se fait entre amis, non ?

- Ecoutes, j'ai promis de t'écouter, c'est chose faite. Beaucoup de choses ont été dites et je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant à part « laisse-moi du temps ». J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et te donner une réponse valable, ok ? Ne crois pas que ça m'amuse de te laisser comme ça, mais si je le fais, c'est pour être sûre de moi. Sûre de savoir si toi et moi pouvons être de réels amis. Tu dois savoir que je ne donne pas mon amitié aussi facilement, mes amis sont très important dans ma vie, je leur fais totalement confiance. J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu t'es bien débrouillé et que je ne pense plus que tu sois le CONNAR fini que je croyais que tu étais. C'est un bon début, non ? Lui dis-je en souriant

- Je suppose que oui. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire mais je voyais bien qu'il était déçu

- En tout cas, je peux te faire une promesse. Celle de ne pas trop tarder pour te donner ma réponse, ok ? Lui dis-je espérant faire disparaitre ce triste sourire

- ok, je vais te faire une promesse à mon tour. Je vais essayer de devenir une meilleure personne, une personne qui méritera ton amitié. Me dit-il déterminé

J'y crois pas ! Il veut devenir meilleur pour être digne d'être mon ami. Ben ça alors, il est adorable. Qu'es-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Ok, merci c'est gentil ! Non, trop nul. Je me contente de lui sourire.

Bon, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Même si ça ne me dérange pas de rester en sa compagnie, je ne peux pas rester là et faire comme si on était ami alors que je ne l'ai pas encore décidée. C'est un peu compliqué comme raisonnement, je vous l'accorde.

- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je crois que je vais prendre congé. Lui dis-je en attrapant mon portefeuille pour payer ma consommation.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire pour ma défense. Me dit-il triste

Alors que je déposais l'argent sur la table, Edward fronça les sourcils

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il pas ravi du tout

- Ben, je paye ma consommation. Lui dis-je simplement

- Hors de question, je t'ai invité, je paye. Me dit-il en repoussant l'argent pour que je le reprenne

- Edward, ce n'est pas un malheureux jus de fruits qui va me ruiner. Laisse-moi payer. Lui dis-je en remettant l'argent au milieu de la table

- S'il te plait Bella, laisse-moi payer pour toi. Tu payeras la prochaine fois si ça te fais plaisir, s'il y a une prochaine fois du moins. Me dit-il tristement

Il a l'air d'y tenir tellement que je cède.

- Ok, si ça te fais plaisir. Lui dis-je en reprenant mon argent

- Oui, ça me fais plaisir. Me dit-il en souriant

- Bien. Lui dis-je en boudant

- Bien. Répéta-t-il fière de lui

Je me levais et enfilait ma veste.

- Bon, ben merci pour le verre et à bientôt Edward. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

- De rien et j'espère à très bientôt. Me dit-il en serrant ma main de la sienne

Le même courant électrique que la première fois que nos mains s'étaient touchées traversa tout mon corps, c'était vraiment étrange. Cependant, je ne retirais pas ma main aussi brutalement que la dernière fois, je récupérais ma main doucement. Edward me fixait et je me demandais si lui aussi l'avait ressenti.

- Au revoir Edward. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Au revoir Bella et merci. Me dit-il sérieux sûrement pour l'avoir écouté

- De rien, allez bye. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si Edward resterai là ou s'il s'en irait également

Il se leva et allais vers le serveur pour payer, quand se fut fait, il lui donna quelque chose que j'identifiais comme étant mon dessous de verre. NON, il a osé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait dit au serveur, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi et était limite terrifié. Je souriais toute seule comme une conne, je n'étais pas censée voir ça. Ce qui était sûre, c'est que je ne me gênerais pas pour en faire part à Edward quand on se reverra. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a dit au serveur pour qu'il fasse une tête pareil

En attendant, il est 15h30 et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. J'ai faim, je vais rentrer et me faire à manger, c'est déjà un bon début. Puis, je crois que je vais tout simplement regarder la télé. Quelle palpitant programme, c'est le désert dans ma vie social aussi bien que dans ma vie sentimentale.

Je rentre à l'appart et me fais un bon gros sandwich à la dinde que je mange devant la télé en regardant une série assez marrante que j'aime beaucoup « How I Met Your Mother ». Je m'allonge sur le fauteuil et sens que le sommeil m'emporte, de toute façon, rien à faire de mieux. J'attrape le plaid qui est sur le dossier du fauteuil et me couvre avec, pas la force d'aller jusqu'à mon lit.

POV EDWARD

Ca y est, je l'ai fait ! Je m'étais enfin expliqué avec Bella.

J'étais arrivé au café 20minutes avant l'heure et je l'attendais en stressant à mort. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Vous allez me dire que j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je ne trouvais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots pour excuser ma connerie. J'allais laisser mon cœur parler et on verra ce que ça donnera. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'heure, elle était en retard. Je commençais à sérieusement douter de sa venue. M'avait-elle dupé ? Non, elle n'est pas comme ça !

20minutes plus tard après l'heure fixé, j'étais toujours assis en train de l'attendre. Elle ne viendra pas, mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Ou avait-elle eu une urgence ? L'attente était insoutenable. Soudain, je sentis une présence et leva les yeux espérant voir Bella, erreur. C'était une blonde siliconée qui avait mis sa poitrine en évidence sous mes yeux, pitoyable. Elle m'avait fait du rentre dedans, mais je l'avais ignoré espérant qu'elle s'en irait. Pas de bol, elle était coriace. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance. Depuis la première fois que j'avais vu Bella, je n'avais plus baisé avec personne. Personne ne trouvait plus grâce à mes yeux, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Bella.

Quand cette femelle en rut s'était installée à ma table, j'aurai voulu l'insulter et la faire dégager de là en vitesse. Mais depuis la dispute avec Bella, je voulais être un peu plus respectueux envers les femmes, même si toutes ne le méritaient pas. J'avais alors cherché des yeux une autre table, mais il n'y en avait pas. Je devais subir en silence. J'aurais pu partir sachant que Bella ne viendrait plus, mais je m'accrochais, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir d'ici, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

J'étais malheureux comme tout qu'elle ne soit pas venue, j'avais le cœur en miette, elle m'avait promis qu'elle allait venir. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas me poser de lapin. Pourquoi me faire espérer ? Alors que je fixais le menu comme si c'était mon bien le plus précieux, j'entendis la voix de mon ange. Cette voix qui hante mes rêves et mes pensées.

PUTAIN, elle était là, elle était venue. Elle ne m'avait pas posée de lapin. J'étais fou de joie.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et je fus éblouis par sa beauté une fois de plus, je la trouvais de plus en plus belle. Elle portait une mini jupe en jean, une chemise blanche cintré à travers laquelle je pouvais distinguer un soutien gorge blanc en dentelle, une petite veste en jean et des sandales argentée. Ses cheveux étaient reposés en une queue de cheval sur son épaule. Elle était sublime.

Puis je fus pris de panique quand mon regard se posa sur la blonde toujours assise en face de moi, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Je paniquais, qu'allais penser Bella ? Que j'avais invité cette CONNE alors que nous devions discuter, ou encore que j'allais me la faire. J'aurais dû être plus ferme avec cette potiche et l'envoyer à la MERDE. Maintenant, c'est moi qui le suis, dans la MERDE.

Je regardais Bella pour voir son visage, mais contre toute attente, elle n'était pas en colère, ni déçu. Elle souriait et me fit un clin d'œil qui me soulagea instantanément. Je lui rendis le plus beau sourire que je pouvais tellement j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là et surtout qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas pour la bimbo qui soit dit en passant n'est pas le moins gêné du monde. Elle reste assise alors que mon invité est là.

Fallait que je m'en débarrasse ! Mais Bella me devança, la façon dont elle avait parlé à la blonde et le ton menaçant qu'elle avait pris m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Bella pouvait être vraiment flippante, si jamais elle me pardonnait et qu'on devenait amis, il ne faudra jamais que je la mette en colère. La blonde était terrorisée et elle avait raison, c'était la 2ième fois que je voyais Bella comme ça. D'abord dans le parc et maintenant. Je ne connaissais pas Bella et ne savais pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en venir aux mains, j'en suis certain. La voir comme ça autoritaire et agressive m'excitait au plus haut point, j'avais qu'une envie de la faire mienne.

Si seulement un jour j'en avais la chance, je serais le plus heureux des hommes vivant sur cette terre. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui venait de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise de la blonde qui se leva comme si elle s'était brûlé les fesses. Bella avait enlevée sa veste et l'avait mise sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait des courtes manches qui laissaient apparaitre la peau soyeuse de ses bras. Fallait que je me calme, on n'est pas là pour ça, CRETIN !

J'étais toujours un peu sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé avec la blonde, Bella faisait comme si de rien était. Comment faisait-elle ça ? De passer d'une humeur à une autre. Elle m'avait fait bien rire en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle ne mordait pas, moi ça ne me dérangerai pas qu'elle me morde.

STOP ! T'as pas honte, tu devrais te ronger les sangs et prier pour qu'elle te pardonne au lieu de penser comme un obsédé sexuel.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je remettais mes idées en place quand un CONNAR de serveur fit du charme à Bella, je me retenais pour ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. PUTAIN, Bella avait un succès monstre avec les hommes, je suis dans la MERDE. Si je ne me dépêchais pas de me rapprocher d'elle, je la perdrais au profit d'un autre et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait me pardonner, pour que je puisse l'approcher et lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi.

J'étais sur le point d'exploser quand CET ENFOIRE lui donna son numéro. Mais pour qui il se prend ? Imagine que je sois son copain ? Il n'est pas vite gêné, il s'entendrait bien avec l'autre blonde. Bella remarqua le numéro et retourna son dessous de verre. Pour me le cacher ? Ou pour ne plus le voir ? J'aurais la réponse quand elle s'en ira, j'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas avec elle, ça m'achèverait si elle le faisait.

Après un moment de réflexion, je m'étais lancé. Je lui avais dit tout ce que je pensais. La raison pour laquelle j'avais réagi aussi violemment au restaurant. J'avais eu un peu peur quand elle m'avait coupé et m'avait dit de ne pas continuer, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Je m'étais dit à ce moment là que c'était foutu, c'était fini. Que j'avais été tellement pitoyable qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Mais ce qui l'avait dérangé était le fait que je me rabaisse devant elle, elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Si elle savait à quel point je pensais chaque mot que j'avais prononcé, que j'étais un moins que rien et que ma vie était à chier. Si seulement elle en faisait partie, elle vaudrait la peine d'être vécu. Elle ferait rentrer un peu de lumière dans cette obscurité qu'était mon existence.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle était en colère de m'entendre dire que je ne valais rien et je l'avais vexée en disant ces conneries. Tout ce que je savais faire était de la décevoir. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'acharne comme ça. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle.

Puis, elle m'avait involontairement mise sur la voie et je lui avais raconté comment s'était déroulée la soirée au resto. A quel point j'étais en colère que ma voiture soit en panne. Et en colère contre Emmet aussi de m'avoir piégé. Et enfin en colère contre elle, cette fille inintéressante et prude qui voulait absolument me rencontrer. Mon Dieu, j'étais à des années lumières de la vérité. Si seulement j'avais su …

J'étais étonné de la voir explosé de rire, je l'avais trouvé magnifique à ce moment là et n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Même si je me sentais comme un condamné un mort qui attendais son heure. Quand elle m'avait expliqué la raison de son fou rire, j'avais aussi trouvé la situation hilarante. Moi je pensais qu'elle était une désespérée de la vie et elle pensait que j'étais un pot de colle, on faisait la paire. Nos amis nous avaient mis dans un sacré pétrin.

J'attendais sa réponse avec appréhension, mon sort était entre ses mains. Elle avait le pouvoir de me rendre heureux ou malheureux. Mais elle avait décidé de prolonger la torture en ne se prononçant pas tout de suite. Elle voulait y réfléchir, mais elle me fit savoir qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour me punir. Qu'elle voulait faire son choix en connaissance de cause, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

JAMAIS. C'EST IMPOSSIBLE.

Elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne pensait plus que j'étais UN CONNAR, c'était un début. J'avais un bon pressentiment, mais je ne voulais pas trop y penser. Elle avait promis de me donner des nouvelles au plus vite, elle savait à quel point c'était important pour moi. Ensuite, elle était partie en me laissant seul avec mes doutes. Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus ici sans elle, je me levais alors pour aller payer. Je m'étais chamaillée avec Bella pour payer la note, elle était indépendante et n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser payer, je ne le voulais pas.

En tout cas j'avais été heureux qu'elle ne prenne pas le dessous de verre avec le numéro du serveur, mais moi, je le pris. Je n'allais pas me gêner pour lui dire ma façon de penser. J'avais payé et lui avais rendu le carton, il fronça les sourcils et me regarda mauvais

- La prochaine fois que tu drague ma copine, je te ferais passer un sal quart d'heure et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je suis sympa pour aujourd'hui, je laisse couler, mais la prochaine fois, j'en toucherais un mot à ton patron. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que tu drague les clientes. Alors, fais gaffe ! Lui avais-je avant de m'en aller

Je pense qu'il a compris, en tout cas, je l'espère pour lui. Je sais pas ce qu'il me prenait, depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, je ne supportais pas qu'un homme la regarde ou la touche. Ca m'était insupportable. Je n'avais jamais été jaloux de toute ma vie. Même quand j'étais avec Tanya ou Jenny, je m'en foutais qu'on les drague devant moi. Mais avec Bella, tout ce que je ressentais était décuplé. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant d'émotion avant, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Elle me faisait sentir… vivant.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette fin de journée, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mon appartement vide. Ressentir cette solitude était de plus en plus insupportable, je me sentais oppressé une fois rentré. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cette sensation, avant je préférais la solitude. Je n'étais jamais aussi bien que quand j'étais seul. Même quand je ramenais des filles pour baiser, je les renvoyais directe après, ne supportant pas de les voir dans mon espace personnel. J'avais eu droit à pas mal de scène par rapport à ça d'ailleurs.

Je décidais d'aller faire un tour chez mes parents. Esmée m'accueillit chaleureusement comme d'habitude. Elle était heureuse de me voir, je dois dire que depuis un moment je viens plus souvent. Avant je ne venais presque jamais, ne supportant pas le regard qu'ils posaient sur moi. Moi-même, je ne me sentais pas digne de venir chez eux, j'avais honte de ce que je faisais et de les décevoir. Mais maintenant je me sentais mieux depuis que je ne baisais pas tout ce qui a un vagin. Je me sentais plus léger.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon chéri. Me dit ma mère en m'emmenant vers la cuisine

- J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour rendre visite à mes parents. Lui dis-je en la taquinant

- Bien sûre que non, tu es ici chez toi. Tu viens quand tu veux. C'est juste que tu ne nous avais pas habitués à venir souvent. Me dit-elle triste en repensant à cette période

- Désolé maman, je suis impardonnable. A présent, je viendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- J'en serais plus qu'heureuse. Tu as faim ? Tu as mangé quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Non, je n'ai pas mangé et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu faim. Lui dis-je en me souvenant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner

- Ca te dit un reste de lasagne ? Me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo

- Et comment ? Tu sais bien que je raffole de tes lasagnes. Lui dis-je impatient d'y gouter

Ma mère est la meilleur cuisinière que je connaisse, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Qu'es-ce que je regrette ses petits plats. Quel veinard Emmet ! Elle déposa devant moi une grosse part de lasagne qu'elle venait de réchauffer. Je m'empressais de manger tellement j'avais faim. Ma mère était assise en face de moi et me regardait attendrie.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui demandais-je entre 2bouchées

- Je regarde mon fils. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Si tu en as le droit. Et qu'es-ce que tu vois ? Lui demandais-je plaisantant

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes

- Je vois qu'il est différent, qu'il est plus épanoui et que quelque chose a changé dans sa vie. Quelque soit la raison de ce changement, j'en suis reconnaissante. Elle me permet de retrouver mon fils. Me dit-elle émue

Je la regardais avec attention, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Et me rendais compte à quel point je l'avais blessé par le passé. Je me fis la promesse de ne jamais plus la faire souffrir, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait toujours été une mère aimante et attentionnée avec Emmet et moi.

Je me levais de la chaise haute et allais serrer ma mère dans mes bras pendant un long moment, elle me serra fort contre elle en me caressant le dos.

- Pardon maman. Lui soufflais-je en desserrant mon étreinte et en embrassant son front

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, les siens étaient embués et elle me caressa la joue. J'attrapais sa main qui était sur ma joue et l'embrassais avant de la relâcher et de retourner m'asseoir. Ce moment avait été intense pour tout les deux. Je n'étais généralement pas à l'aise avec ce genre de geste mais nous en avions besoin, elle comme moi.

- Alors ? Dis-moi ce qui a changé dans ta vie pour que je sache quoi ou QUI remercié ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant et en insistant sur QUI

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens juste plus léger. Lui mentis-je effrontément

Bien sûre que quelque chose avait changé dans ma vie, j'avais rencontré un ange qui m'avait redonné gout à la vie.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien, je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité et c'est le cas en ce moment. Je veux juste savoir qui t'as redonné le sourire même si j'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

Décidément ma mère est trop perspicace, je ne peux rien lui cacher

- Qui te dit que c'est une personne ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de rester sérieux

- Parce que Bella est une personne jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à moins que ce ne soit un alien. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Tu sais que tu es très marrante, qui te dis que c'est Bella, d'abord ? Lui demandais-je pas le moins du monde convainquant

- Parce que ce n'est pas elle ? Me demanda ma mère me défiant du regard

Elle m'avait cloué le bec là, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin dans mes mensonges, je ne pouvais pas attribuer mon changement à une autre personne que Bella, ce serait comme l'insulter et je l'avais assez fait. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux.

- Je le savais bien ! Je devrais la remercier quand je la verrai ! Me dit ma mère en souriant

- Maman non. Tu ne lui diras rien. Elle ne sait même pas ce que je ressens pour elle, alors ne va pas tout gâcher, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je paniqué

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais lui en parler ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je voulais juste te faire avouer. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait

- Super, je vois que mon désespoir te fait rire. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé ? Me demanda ma mère sérieusement

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, on s'est vu aujourd'hui et on a discuté ensemble. Elle a besoin de temps avant de me pardonner. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle prenne sa décision. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Ca doit être vraiment moche ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle t'en veuille à ce point. Me dit ma mère pas très contente

- Assez oui. Lui avouais-je honteux

- T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle te pardonne. Tu ne dois pas la laisser filer. Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble qu'elle t'a déjà métamorphosé. Me dit ma mère admirative

- Oui, je sais. Elle me rend meilleur, je veux être bon pour elle, je veux être digne d'une femme comme elle. Lui dis-je avec espoir

- Tu l'es mon fils, tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne te dénigre pas. Elle saura voir quel homme fabuleux tu es. Me dit Esmée convaincu

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, pas que je sois fabuleux, mais j'aimerai qu'elle me voit autrement. Lui dis-je avec espoir

- J'en suis certaine. Dis, il est déjà 18h, tu restes diner avec nous ? Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il sera heureux de te voir. Me dit-elle

- C'est d'accord, j'ai envie de voir papa, ça fait longtemps. Lui dis-je en baillant

- Toi, tu es fatigué. Va te reposer pendant que je fais le diner, je viendrai te réveiller quand ce sera prêt. Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi et en embrassant ma tempe

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à préparer le diner ? Lui demandais-je me sentant coupable d'aller faire la sieste pendant qu'elle s'affaire en cuisine

- Certaine, allez va. Ton ancienne chambre t'attend. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Ah bon, vous ne l'avez pas transformé en salle de sport ? Lui demandais-je taquin

Elle me mit une claque derrière la tête

- Bien sûre que non idiot, mais je dois avouer qu'Emmet y a sérieusement songer, jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui interdise. Me dit-elle en rigolant

Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. J'embrassais le crâne de ma mère et montait me coucher. Ca a été une journée pleine d'émotion, je suis épuisé. Ca fait du bien de revenir chez soi, ma chambre n'a pas changé, Esmée veille à ce qu'elle reste impeccable au cas où je viendrais. J'enlève mes chaussures et mon jean et reste en boxer et tee-shirt. Je me faufile sous la couette et m'endors presque instantanément.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais c'est un fracas assourdissant dans la pièce qui me réveil. Puis un mouvement brutal sur le lit me fit sursauter.

- Allez petit frère, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. PUTAIN, qu'es-ce que ça m'avait manqué de te réveiller comme ça ! Beugla Emmet

S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est être réveillé brutalement. BORDEL DE MERDE ! Je vais le démonter CE CONNAR.

- PUTAIN EMMET ! QUAND ES-CE QUE TU VAS GRANDIR ? T'AS BESOIN D'ETRE AUSSI SAUVAGE ? S'IL Y A BIEN UNE CHOSE QUE JE NE REGRETTE PAS ICI, C'EST BIEN TES REVEIL, ESPECE D'IMBECILE. Lui hurlais-je

CONNAR D'ENFOIRE DE MERDE, s'il y a une chose à savoir sur moi, c'est celle-là. INTERDICTION DE ME REVEILLER COMME UNE BRUTE.

- Qu'es-ce que tu peut-être rabat-joie, je voulais juste te rappeler le bon vieux temps. Toi et Swan vous êtes pareil ! Me dit-il-en marmonnant dans sa barbe

SWAN !

- Qu'es-ce que viens faire Alice là-dedans ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Pas Alice, Bella. J'ai eu le malheur de la réveiller brutalement un jour et elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle est en colère, un vraie psychopathe. Elle m'a vraiment fait flipper cette meuf. En tout cas ce qui est sûre, c'est que je ne recommencerais pas. Me dit Emmet encore traumatisé

Je sais de quoi il veut parler, c'est vrai que Bella peut être terrifiante. Elle a réussi à ficher la trouille à Emmet, chapeau Bella. Une vraie tigresse. Mais ce que je retenais c'est qu'Emmet avait pu la voir au réveil, quel veinard. Qu'es-ce que j'aurais aimé la voir. J'étais jaloux d'Emmet, il pouvait voir Bella dans son intimité alors que moi j'étais réduis à récolter des bribes d'informations à gauche et à droites afin de mieux la connaitre.

Seul point positif, c'est qu'on avait un point en commun Bella et moi, on aimait tout les deux êtres réveillés en douceur. Si j'en avais l'occasion, je me ferais une joie de la réveiller de la façon la plus douce qui soit. Oh oui, rien que d'imaginer ce que je pourrais lui faire me rend dur. PUTAIN, je ne compte plus le nombre d'érection que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella. Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais fait un tel effet.

Qu'es-ce que ce sera si un jour j'avais la chance, le privilège et l'honneur de lui faire l'amour ? Oui lui faire l'amour, parce que Bella je ne la baiserai pas, je chérirais chaque partie de son corps comme elle le mérite. MERDE ! J'ai une trique d'enfer maintenant. Va falloir que je me calme. Pense à quelque chose qui te refroidira Edward, tu peux le faire

????????????????

Le jour où j'ai vu ma mère à califourchon sur mon père en train de s'embrasser goulument sur le canapé du salon. EWWW, ça calme directe ça. C'est malin, maintenant j'ai envie de vomir.

- Allez, bouge-toi feignasse. Ou bien non reste, y en aura plus pour moi. Me dit-Emmet en se ruant vers la porte.

Estomac sur patte, il est grave celui-là. Il doit couter une petite fortune en nourriture à mes parents. Je remets mon jean et mes chaussures et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et descend rejoindre ma famille.

Arrivé au salon, je vois mon père et Rosalie assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Mon père m'entend descendre et se retourne, puis il se lève pour me rejoindre.

- Bonsoir fiston, comment vas-tu ? Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir pour diner. Me dit mon père en me faisant une accolade

- Bonsoir papa, ça me fais plaisir de te voir. Lui dis-je en me séparant de lui

- J'ai toute ma famille réunis ce soir. Dit-il visiblement très heureux

Je me dirige vers Rosalie et lui fis une bise sur la joue.

- Bonsoir Edward, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ca fait longtemps ! Me dit-elle en souriant

- Bonsoir Rosalie, oui ça fait longtemps, mais je vais essayer de changer ça. Je vais être plus présent pour ma famille et mes amis. Lui dis-je sérieux

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça. Me dit-elle contente

- Et comment, je vais enfin pouvoir voir mon fils plus souvent. Me dit mon père en souriant

- A TABLE ! Beugla Emmet visiblement la bouche pleine

On rigola tous face à la bêtise de mon frère, en arrivant Emmet était effectivement en train d'engloutir son assiette.

- Poukoi vou riyolé ? Nous demanda Emmet

- EMMET, ne parle pas en mangeant ! Le réprimanda ma mère

Je regardais ma famille en train de se chamailler et rigoler, j'étais bien ici avec eux. Pourquoi m'étais-je privé de leur présence aussi longtemps ? J'étais un imbécile, mais j'allais changer ça. Je quittais la maison de mes parents vers 23h, ma mère voulait que je reste dormir à la maison. J'aurai bien voulu lui faire plaisir mais je travaillais le lendemain et mes cours étaient chez moi. Je lui promis que la prochaine fois je resterais. Ma mère avait été particulièrement touchée quand j'avais déménagé. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'y faire, j'étais partis précipitamment. J'avais été un vrai CONNAR.

J'allais tout faire pour qu'elle récupère le fils qu'elle a élevé et qui lui manque.

J'arrivais chez moi vers 23h30, je préparais mes cours pour le lendemain et préparais des vêtements propres. J'enlevais mon jean et mon tee-shirt et ne dormais qu'en boxer. On était en avril et il commençait à faire assez bon. Je me couchais dans mon lit et écoutait le silence, un silence assez pesant et déprimant. Je repensais alors à Bella. A combien elle était belle aujourd'hui, à notre rencontre dans le parc, à son sourire magnifique, à ses yeux couleurs miel au soleil, à ses boucles brunes à reflets acajou, et c'est sur ces images que le sommeil m'emporta.

POV BELLA

J'avais passée une semaine épuisante, je n'avais eu qu'une seule journée de congé et c'est aujourd'hui. Plusieurs médecins étaient partis à un séminaire à Chicago et ceux qui n'y allaient pas devaient faire des heures sup. J'étais tellement fatigués que parfois, je m'allongeais dans une chambre pour dormir un peu quand les urgences étaient calme. J'avais donc passé ma semaine entre les urgences et mon lit, pas de place pour autre chose. Alice se plaignait de ne presque plus me voir, mais je n'y pouvais rien, fallait bien que je bosse. Carlisle était dans le même cas que moi, lui il travaillait le jour et moi la nuit, on ne faisait que se croiser. Quand j'arrivais le soir, il partait et quand je partais le matin, il arrivait.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais congé et Alice et moi avions décidés de le passer ensemble. Comme il faisait un temps magnifique, on allait se faire un pique-nique toutes les deux. Je lui avais proposé d'inviter Jazz mais elle ne voulait pas, prétextant qu'elle me voulait pour elle seul. Souvent j'avais l'impression qu'Alice voyait en moi non seulement une grande sœur mais aussi une mère. Elle pouvait se montrer très possessive par moment, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec moi. Elle adorait quand je la câlinais. Elle avait besoin de ces moments tendres, les gestes qu'une mère aurait envers son enfant.

J'essayais le plus possible de remplir ce rôle, je pouvais comprendre ce besoin.

J'avais ressenti un certain bien être quand Esmée m'avait prise dans ces bras. La chaleur d'une mère. J'essayais donc de m'occuper d'Alice du mieux que je pouvais. Même si elle avait bien grandi, je la percevais souvent comme une petite fille que je devais protéger. J'en voulais tellement à Renée d'avoir été aussi égoïste envers nous, elle nous avait abandonnés sans scrupule pour aller batifoler. Elle aurait au moins pu revenir prendre des nouvelles d'Alice et être un minimum présente dans sa vie à elle. Je savais que Renée se fichait éperdument de mon sort, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à moi. C'est pour cette raison que cette séparation avait été moins douloureuse pour moi que pour Alice.

Alice avait Jasper, mais il y a certaine chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner et que moi seul était en mesure de lui apporter. C'est parfois difficile de gérer tout ça et je ne savais pas si je m'y prenais bien, mais jusqu'ici Alice n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. A part quand je travaillais trop et la délaissais. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est important que je lui consacre une journée de temps en temps pour la rassurer et lui montrer que même si elle me voit moins, je suis toujours là pour elle et que je le serais toujours. Que ça ne changerai jamais.

Alice travaillait jusqu'à 14h aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle était déçue qu'on n'ait pas toute la journée mais je lui avais assurée que ce n'était rien, que de toute façon, je devais dormir un peu pour récupérer ma nuit.

Il était 12h, j'avais dormi 5h, j'étais encore fatiguée mais je devais me lever pour préparer le repas qu'on emportera avec nous. Je soupirais un grand coup et me levais. Je me lavais juste le visage puis allais dans la cuisine pour voir ce que je pouvais préparer. Je prendrais ma douche juste après, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps. Je me fis couler du café et ouvris le frigo. Bon, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des sandwichs au poulet et je ferais aussi une salade de pâtes. Parfait.

Je me mis au boulot tout en buvant mon café, j'avais besoin de mon café le matin sinon j'étais bonne à rien. Pendant que les pâtes cuisaient, je préparais les sandwichs et les emballais. Je pris des pommes, des fraises, deux yaourts et des boissons. Me restais plus qu'à attendre que les pâtes finissent de cuir. J'allais choisir ma tenue entre temps, pour ne pas perdre une minute.

Je fouillais dans l'armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de confortable. J'optais pour un short noir avec des coutures dorée et un top jaune courte manche à col bateau. Voilà, déjà ça de fait.

Je retourne à la cuisine pour voir où en sont mes pâtes. Je les égoutte et les laissent refroidir. Il est 13h10, je vais prendre ma douche en vitesse. J'enlève ma nuisette et pénètre dans la douche, je règle la température et laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps. BORDEL, qu'es-ce que ça fait du bien, faudrait que prochainement je me laisse tenter par la baignoire. Je ne l'utilise presque jamais, pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais par manque de temps. Je me savonne vite fait et me rince, puis je m'attaque à mes cheveux que je masse en profondeur et les rince également. Je reste 2minutes de plus sous l'eau chaude puis sors. Je me sèche et mets des sous-vêtements propres et mets ensuite les vêtements que j'ai choisis. Je me dirige vers mon miroir et me maquille légèrement les yeux avec du mascara et de l'eye liner, puis attache mes cheveux en une demie queue avec une pince.

Ok, je suis prête. Je retourne en cuisine et prépare la salade de pâtes. Je viens à peine de finir que j'entends la porte d'entrée. Alice entre dans la cuisine soulagée, qu'es-ce qu'elle croyait ?

- J'avais peur que tu ais oubliée et que tu dormes encore. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Ah ouai ? Et qu'es-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été le cas ? Lui demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- Rien, je t'aurais laissée dormir, je sais que tu dois être fatiguée et que tu préfèrerais dormir. Me dit-elle triste en baissant la tête

Je m'approchais d'elle et pris son visage en coupe pour qu'elle me regarde

- Eh, je suis super excitée de passer cette journée avec toi, ok ? J'aurais tout le temps de dormir après, tu es plus importante que mon sommeil. J'ai autant envie que toi qu'on passe du temps ensemble, alors arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

J'allais la relâcher quand elle me prit de court en me ramenant à elle et en me serrant dans ses bras. Au début j'étais resté inerte, surprise par son geste, mais je m'étais vite repris et l'avais serrée aussi fort que je le pouvais sans lui faire mal. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais me contentais de nous balancer légèrement en lui caressant le dos. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup, je ne comprenais pas. Elle me faisait peur, je la relâchais tout doucement et l'écartais de moi pour voir son visage. Elle avait l'air toute chamboulée, je caressais sa joue de ma main droite.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Lui demandais-je doucement

- Rien, tout va bien, désolée pour ça. Murmura-t-elle

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Lui dis-je sur un ton autoritaire

- Tu va trouver ça bête. Me dit-elle gênée

- Je te jure que non, dis-moi, je t'écoute. Lui dis-je tendrement

- C'est juste que parfois j'aie l'impression de t'en demander beaucoup. Tu dois toujours t'occuper de moi, veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien, tu veilles à mon bien être et fais en sorte que je sois heureuse. Et en plus je t'oblige à passer ton temps libre avec moi. Je suis tellement égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi, je ne pense pas à toi. Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir si tu veux faire autre chose de ta journée au lieu de la passer avec moi. Un jour tu te lasseras de faire passer tout mes caprices et tu t'en iras. Me dit-elle au bord des larmes

J'étais aussi au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle pensait qu'elle était un poids pour moi et que je passais du temps avec elle par obligation. Elle est tellement loin de la vérité, elle est la seule personne qui évite que tout mon monde s'écroule, elle est le seul point positif dans ma vie. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, je ne suis rien sans elle.

J'arrêtais de caresser sa joue et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes et les embrassaient l'une après l'autres. Mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puissent les arrêter. Elle pensait qu'elle était égoïste et qu'elle m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais.

- Je t'interdis de penser des choses pareilles Alice, tu m'entends ? Lui demandais-je presque en colère

Elle acquiesça

- Je ne passe pas du temps avec toi parce que je me sens obligé de le faire, c'est parce que j'en aie envie tout autant que toi. Si on me laissait le choix de faire ce que je veux de ma journée, je déciderais de la passer avec ma sœur que j'adore. Je t'interdis de penser que tu es un poids pour moi et penser que toutes les choses que je fais pour toi m'ennuient. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, je ne suis rien sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable, si tu n'étais pas là, je me sentirais affreusement seul. Et tu n'es en rien égoïste, j'ai tout autant besoin que toi de nos moments. Ca me fais du bien de me retrouver seul avec toi. Et sache que « jamais » je ne me lasserais de toi, « jamais » je ne t'abandonnerais, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Lui dis-je tout en pleurant

Elle s'était mise aussi à pleurer. Je la repris dans mes bras et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Elle hoqueta à plusieurs reprise mais je la tenais fermement contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Après quelques minutes, je desserrais mon éteinte. Elle avait la tête baissée, elle renifla une dernière fois et releva la tête vers moi.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes doutes stupides. Tu as déjà pas mal à faire sans que j'en rajoute. Me dit-elle triste

- Tu es ma priorité, rien n'est plus important que toi pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes des choses comme ça pour toi au lieu de m'en parler. Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu me dises quand quelque chose te préoccupe ou quand ça ne va pas. C'est d'accord ma puce ? Lui demandais-je doucement

- Je te promets que je viendrai t'en parler quand quelque chose n'ira pas ! Me dit-elle en souriant légèrement

- Bon, je crois que je suis bonne pour me remaquiller ! Lui dis-je en rigolant

- Ok, vas-y je m'occupe de ranger un peu la cuisine. En fait, c'est très mignon ce que tu portes. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Merci ma belle, je me dépêche. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre

En effet, j'avais une tête horrible. Je me démaquillais totalement pour me remaquiller après en rajoutant une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je mis ma paire de spartiate montante noire et pris mes effets personnels. Je retournais en cuisine au moment où Alice terminait de ranger. Elle avait mit la nourriture dans un panier ainsi qu'une couverture et nous étions parée pour sortir.

Arrivé au parc nous nous étions installées sur la couverture et avions mangé. J'étais morte de faim, je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner et Alice n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Elle m'avait félicité pour les pâtes et les sandwichs qu'elle avait trouvés succulent. Après avoir mangé, je m'étais assise alors qu'Alice avait posée sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je lui caressais les cheveux et elle fermait les yeux en soupirant de bien être.

- Mmm, ça fait du bien, ne t'arrêtes pas. Me dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

- Euh Alice, tu sais que c'est Bella et pas Jasper. Je préfère te le rappeler au cas où tu te mettrais à gémir de plaisir. Ca serait affreusement gênant chérie. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi et de toute façon je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres. Ils s'imagineront seulement que nous sommes des lesbiennes qui se font du bien. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Aucun, je suis très ouverte de côté-là, je veux dire sexuellement parlant, c'était à toi que je pensais. Lui dis-je en souriant

Elle se releva quelque peu de mes cuisses et me toisa avec curiosité

- Attends un peu ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ? Me demanda-t-elle faussement choquée

- Ok, alors je ne te le dis pas. Lui dis-je en riant

Elle se releva complètement et s'asseyait en tailleur en face de moi.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tu as déjà couchée avec une femme et tu ne me l'a jamais dis ? Me dit-elle faussement vexée

- Je ne voulais pas choquer tes chastes oreilles ! Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tu sais que je suis jalouse ! Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ? Lui demandais-je curieuse à mon tour

- C'est un de mes fantasmes, j'aurais adorée vivre cette expérience. Ca doit être tellement différent d'avec un homme. Me dit-elle songeuse

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton fantasme, en tout cas je peux te dire que c'était une expérience que je ne regrette pas. Lui dis-je en y repensant

- Ca c'est passé quand ? Avec qui ? Où ? Et dans quelle circonstance ? Me dit-elle toute excitée

- Doucement Alice, une question à la fois. C'était en fac de médecine, j'étais en deuxième année. Il devait être dans les alentours des 22h et j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'étudiais souvent très tard. Il faisait un temps de chien, il pleuvait des trombes. Heureusement qu'Angela m'avait passée sa voiture. En sortant pour aller rejoindre la voiture, j'ai aperçu une fille que j'avais déjà croisée dans les couloirs de l'université. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser là. Elle s'abritait en dessous de son manteau trempé et avais l'air d'attendre que ça se calme, mais comme c'était partit ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver tout de suite.

Je suis donc allée jusqu'à la voiture et en repartant, je me suis arrêtée juste devant elle et j'ai abaissée ma vitre. Au début, elle avait l'air effrayée mais quand elle a vu que c'était moi, elle a été soulagée, apparemment elle me connaissait aussi de vue. J'ai proposée de la raccompagnée et elle a acceptée. Une fois en voiture, aucune de nous ne parlaient, je lui jetais de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil pour voir si elle allait bien. J'avais peur qu'elle tombe malade, ses vêtements étaient dégoulinant et lui collaient à la peau. Son tee-shirt collait à sa poitrine généreuse, elle portait une jupe et ses cuisses étaient toute mouillées. Je pense que n'importe quel homme l'aurait trouvé excitante, mais je n'y pensais même pas, pour moi c'était une étudiante que je ramenais.

Une fois arrivée à son dortoir, j'arrêtais la voiture pour qu'elle descende. Au moment où elle se retourna vers moi, une lueur étrange animait ses prunelles et je la regardais attentivement pour la première fois. Elle était plutôt belle. Ensuite tout se passa sans que je m'en rende compte, elle s'était approchée de moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux et avait posée ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était tellement étrange mais pas désagréable, cependant je n'avais pas réagis, j'étais resté inerte. Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça. Quand elle a vu que je ne répondais pas à son baiser, elle s'était reculé rapidement et s'était excusé. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir, je l'ai retenue. Elle s'est retourné vers moi et à ce moment là, mon corps a pris le contrôle. J'ai attrapée son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassée à mon tour, elle a répondu immédiatement avec une telle avidité que j'ai perdu pied. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps et mes mains faisaient pareils. Elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus entreprenante en passant sa main en dessous de mon top et caressait ma poitrine.

Soudain elle avait stoppé ses caresses et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à sa chambre parce qu'elle avait foutrement envie de moi. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister et je l'ai accompagné. Le reste est interdit au moins de 18ans. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alice avait l'air très captivée par mon histoire, je crois même que ça l'a émoustillée. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente que j'arrête là. Elle ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais tout lui raconter, non ? Ok, elle et moi parlons de sexe librement mais de là à lui raconter ça !

- Hey ! J'ai plus de 18ans moi. Je veux connaitre la suite. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue

J'étais la seule à résister à cette petite moue, elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps

- Ok, tu as plus de 18 ans, mais je ne peux pas te raconter la suite Alice, tes chastes oreilles ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Je peux te dire qu'on a fait des trucs déments que tu n'imaginerais même pas. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- T'es pas marrante, je te jure, tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche, puis tu m'as laissée en plan. J'étais vraiment dans l'histoire, je m'y croyais vraiment. Me dit-elle boudeuse

Coquine va !

- T'as qu'à demander à Jasper de faire un truc à trois avec une fille, il acceptera peut-être. Lui dis-je essayant de paraitre sérieuse

- Hors de question que Jasper reluque une femme à poil devant moi. Imagine qu'il la trouve mieux et me laisse tomber. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- Alice, Jasper est dingue de toi, aucune chance qu'il te quitte. Mais je disais ça pour rire, tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieuse ? Lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils

Elle se contenta de me tirer la langue. J'en profitais pour me coucher sur la couverture et Alice mit sa tête sur mon ventre en se mettant perpendiculaire à moi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Alice reprit la parole.

- Alors, où en est le dossier « Faisons souffrir Edward ». Me dit-elle en tournant son visage vers moi

- Tu exagère Alice, je ne le fais pas souffrir. Lui dis-je vexée

- Ok, admettons. Mais où ça en est ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse

- Disons qu'on à discuter comme je lui avais promis. Lui dis-je évasive

Elle se retourna brusquement en se retrouvant sur le ventre en appuie sur ses avant bras

- QUOI ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Quand es-ce que ça c'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle fâchée

- La semaine dernière et y avait rien à dire, il s'est excusée et m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait été tellement en colère. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Lui dis-je désinvolte

- Tu te fou de moi, c'est énorme. Que t'as t-il dit exactement ? Je veux tout savoir. Me dit-elle fermement

Pas la peine de discuter avec Alice, je lui racontais toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. De notre rencontre au parc jusqu'au café. Elle resta silencieuse un petit temps après que je lui aie tout raconté. Puis se réveilla enfin.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Il s'en est passé des choses ! Me dit-elle ailleurs

- Pas tant que ça. Essayais-je de relativiser

- Ah ouai ? Il t'a évité cet accident, tu as faillis défoncer une blondasse devant lui. Puis vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous où tu as faillis de nouveau défoncer une autre blondasse. Ensuite vous avez discuté pendant plus d'une heure pendant laquelle il s'est excusé. Et enfin, tu lui as donné de l'espoir pour finalement le laisser choir. Je n'ai rien oubliée ? Me demanda-t-elle mauvaise

- Alice, je ne lui ai donné aucun espoir, je l'ai prévenu dès le début. Alors ne me fais pas culpabiliser. Lui dis-je irritée

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Et d'ailleurs tu lui a dis que tu ne le ferais pas attendre trop longtemps pour lui donner ta réponse, ça fait une semaine Bella bon Dieu. Qu'es-ce que tu attends ? Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme non plus, il ne mérite pas cet acharnement. Me dit-elle en haussant le ton

Ok, calme-toi Bella. Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec ta sœur aujourd'hui.

MERDE ! Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je sais qu'elle a raison pourtant, mais entendre Alice me dire ces choses m'énervait. Elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans cette histoire. Ok, Edward est son ami, mais moi je suis sa sœur BORDEL, ça ne compte pas ? Ne devrait-elle pas être de mon côté quoi qu'il arrive ? Pourtant là, je sens très clairement qu'elle prend partie pour le camp adverse et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Ca ne compte pas qu'il m'ait insulté ouvertement et qu'il m'ait rabaissé ?

- NON NON NON, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas de son côté, je suis juste objective. Ok, il méritait de morfler, j'étais d'accord avec toi au début. Mais ça fait 1mois Bella ! Tu devrais pardonner et lui laisser une chance, je te jure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tout le monde te dis que c'est un salop, Emmet le premier et tu te dis sûrement qui le connait mieux que son frère ? Mais détrompes-toi, Emmet ne vois rien, il ne connait pas Edward. Moi, je l'ai bien observé. Et je peux te dire que tout n'est que façade, derrière son attitude de macho et de baiseur, il souffre. Il est malheureux.

Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout. Mais depuis votre dispute, il essaye de changer, réellement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit car tu as refusé de me le dire, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que tu lui as donné un bon coup de pied au cul. Il s'est passé quelque chose en lui. Tu as réussi à le toucher, à le faire réagir là où tout le monde à échouer. Tu as eu un effet positif sur lui, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais tu l'as fait. Et je suis sûre qu'à ton contact, il pourrait devenir encore meilleur. J'ai l'impression que tu l'as réveillé d'un long sommeil et que maintenant, il a une raison de se lever le matin et de vivre tout simplement ! Alors, ne fais pas ça, ne le repousses pas comme ça. Il fait des efforts, beaucoup. Tends lui la main, ne le rejettes pas comme tu le fais.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Qu'es-ce que je peux dire après ça, hein ? Elle a raison, ça fait 1 PUTAIN de mois, il est temps de tourner la page maintenant. Elle aussi avait vue claire en Edward, elle savait qu'il était malheureux. Ma sœur et moi étions douées pour cerner les gens et nous étions arrivées à la même conclusion en ce qui concerne Edward. Elle était la deuxième personne à me dire que j'avais rendu Edward meilleur, qu'il avait changé grâce à moi. La première étant Edward lui-même. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que moi j'étais arrivé à le changer. Je n'étais rien pour lui, comment se fait-il que j'ai un tel impacte sur lui ?

- C'est quoi le problème maintenant ? Tu voulais qu'il en bave, c'est fait. Tu voulais le faire mariner, tu l'as fait. Tu voulais qu'il s'excuse, il l'a fait. Qu'es-ce que tu attends de lui maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle plus calmement

- Rien. Lui dis-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui dire

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu attends pour lui donner ta réponse. C'est pas correct de le faire attendre si longtemps. Tu compte lui pardonner oui ou non ? Es-ce que tu acceptes que vous soyez amis ? Es-ce que tu as apprécié le peu de contact que vous avez eu ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement

Je la connais bien mon Alice, elle me pose question sur question, pour que ne réfléchisse pas et dise ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Pour que je soi le plus honnête possible, au lieu de lui sortir des conneries. Mais bon, j'allais être honnête avec elle.

- Je dois dire que depuis que je l'ai rencontré à l'anniversaire de Rosalie, il n'a jamais fait de faux pas. Il s'est bien comporté et le peu de conversation que j'ai eu avec lui était agréable, je dois l'avouer. Il ne correspond pas au CONNAR qui m'a insulté. C'est bien ça le problème, il est bien trop différent. C'est pour ça que je me dis qu'il n'est pas totalement honnête avec moi. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- C'est toi la raison de ce changement. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a évolué justement. Alors continue. Tu as dit qu'il était agréable, c'est un bon début. Ecoutes, s'il te déçoit à nouveau, je serais la première à le lyncher, sois en sûre. Bon, tu l'appelle ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir

- Alice. Lui dis-je suppliante

- Ah non, pas d'Alice. Tu vas l'appeler dès ce soir. Passe-moi ton portable. Me dit-elle en le prenant avant que je ne fasse un mouvement

- Alice, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je anxieuse

- J'enregistre son numéro dans ton répertoire. Me dit-elle simplement

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, hein ? Lui demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse

- Nope, cette histoire a assez duré et si je ne m'en mêle pas dans 1an on y sera encore. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Tu sais bien que non, j'ai quand même été le voir sans ton aide, non ? Lui dis-je mauvaise

- Ok, ok, te fâche pas, je plaisantais. J'ai juste hâte qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble et qu'il n'y ait plus de malaise, que vous soyez amis tout simplement. Tu l'appelleras ce soir, dis ? Me dit-elle suppliante

- D'accord, je l'appellerais ce soir, ça te vas ? Lui dis-je en soupirant

- C'est tout ce que je demande, tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux après ça. Tu vas faire un heureux ce soir. Je suis tellement contente. Me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

Même si je lui en veux de me forcer la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme

- En échange, n'oublie pas que tu me dois toujours un vibro ma petite, je n'ai pas oubliée. Et je commence sérieusement à être en manque là. Lui dis-je avec un sourire coquin

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, tu en auras un dès demain espèce de nympho. Me dit-elle en rigolant

- Hey, je ne suis pas nympho, j'ai juste des besoins comme tout le monde. Toi, t'as Jasper, t'as pas à te plaindre, tu peux t'envoyer en l'air quand tu veux. Lui dis-je faussement vexée

-Ok ok, j'ai rien dis. On se loue des films pour ce soir ? Et on commandera quelque chose à manger si tu veux ? Me demanda-t-elle en rangeant les affaires dans le panier

- Ok, c'est bon pour moi. Lui dis-je en me levant

Il commençait à faire frais et il était 18h. On ramassait les affaires et allait louer des dvd. On louait « Bleu d'enfer, Little man et Wanted » pas de film d'horreur, je sais qu'Alice en a peur.

On retournait à l'appartement et je commandais chez le chinois pendant qu'Alice était au téléphone avec Jazz. J'allais mettre mon pyjama en attendant la commande. Une fois livrée, Alice souhaita bonne nuit à son chérie et alla se mettre en pyjama. Une fois Alice revenue, on s'installa devant la télé et on commença à manger en regardant Little man, trop hilarant ce film. Puis on enchainait avec Bleu d'enfer, PUTAIN qu'es-ce qu'il est canon Paul Walker. Et enfin Wanted avec Angelina jolie, pas mal non plus.

Il était environs 23h quand on avait finis de regarder les films. Alice n'arrêtait pas de bailler, signe qu'elle devait aller au lit. Elle baillait en cachette pour que je ne la voie pas, histoire de rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi. Qu'es-ce qu'elle est mignonne !

- Alice, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, de toute façon j'y vais aussi. Lui dis-je en me levant

Elle se leva également et m'aida à débarrasser la table. Une fois le salon propre, elle me fit un câlin et se dirigea vers ça chambre. Je me dirigeais vers la mienne avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Mais malheureusement pas pour longtemps.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

- Dis, t'aurais pas oublié un truc là ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

MERDE, j'étais à deux doigts d'y échapper

- Euh, de quoi tu parles Alice. Lui dis-je innocemment

- Me prends pas pour une imbécile, tu dois appeler Edward. Me dit-elle en tapant du pied

- Alice, il est plus de 23h, je peux pas l'appeler maintenant, c'est pas une heure décente pour appeler quelqu'un. En plus, il doit être en train de dormir. Dis-je pour ma défense

-Ne cherche pas des excuses bidon, on est samedi et je sais qu'il ne dort pas à cette heure-ci. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de l'appeler tout de suite. Me dit-elle fermement

- Qu'es-ce que ça change aujourd'hui ou demain ? Lui demandais-je agacée

- Demain tu te défileras encore, tu trouveras une autre excuse, ça a assez duré, tu va régler ça ce soir. Je n'irais pas dormir tant que je n'entendrais pas la voix d'Edward au bout du fil.

PETIT DEMON ! Je la connais, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Y a plus qu'à passer ce fichu coup de téléphone

- Je te déteste. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre

- Mais non, tu m'adores, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure encore. Me dit-elle en me suivant dans la chambre

J'attrape mon portable et m'assois dans mon lit, Alice vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil

- Tu comptes rester là ? Lui demandais-je sèchement

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'entends sa voix, je m'éclipse et vous laisse en tête à tête coquine. Me dit-elle moqueuse

Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante. Bon, finissons-en ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire.

- Qu'es-ce que je lui dis ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Franchement, j'en sais rien, mon cerveau est hors service, là. Me dit-elle en souriant

Pas grave, j'aviserai.

Je cherche dans mon répertoire et trouve le numéro d'Edward, je souffle un bon coup et appuie sur la touche pour appeler. Alice est toute excitée à côté de moi et n'arrête pas de bouger. Je lui lance un regard peu amène qui la calme tout de suite.

Ca sonne, plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas.

- Bon, ça ne répond pas, je recommencerai demain. Dis-je à Alice faussement déçue

- Oh que non, tu recommence, si ça se trouve il est au toilette ou à la douche et il lui faut un peu de temps avant d'arriver à son portable. Me dit-elle en ramenant mon GSM à mon oreille

Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver !

Je rappelle, ça sonne, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, il ne répond toujours pas. Tant pis. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à raccrocher, il décroche

- _Allo ?_ Me dit Edward

Ca y est on y est !

- Edward ? Demandais-je

Faut quand même que je sois sûre que c'est lui

- _Oui, qui es-ce ? _Demanda-t-il un peu froidement

Ok, je crois que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

- Bonsoir, c'est Bella. Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci. Je crois que je ferais mieux de te rappeler à un autre moment. Lui dis-je hésitante

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il raccrocha.

Oooooooook, il vient de se passer quoi là ? Je rêve ou il vient de me raccrocher au nez. Je ne sais pas qui j'ai envie de tuer en premier Edward ou Alice. Je crois que je vais commencer par Alice puisqu'elle est assise à côté de moi.

Puis je m'occuperais personnellement du cas « Edward ». Il a changé, il est devenu meilleur, mon cul ouai. C'est un PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE qui va m'entendre. Et là je ne vais pas le rater et après je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Pour qui il se prend ? Je savais bien que je devais me méfier, qu'il ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain.

Edward Cullen, c'était la dernière fois que tu m'humiliais !

_**Ben, voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward à votre avis ? Etait-ce volontaire ? Que pensez-vous du fait que Bella ait couché avec une fille ? Ca va je n'ai perdue personne en chemin ? Je ne voulais pas raconter comment ça s'était passé en détail, ça aurait été un peu bizarre qu'elle raconte ça à Alice. Mais peut-être que j'y reviendrais plus tard, vous aimeriez ou pas ? **_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensez d'Edward dans ce chapitre, de ses explications, de son moment avec Esmée ? Et d'Alice et Bella ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review aussi petit soit-il même si j'adore les long, juste pour me montrer si vous avez appréciées. J'attends vos avis avec impatience**_


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à Toutes, merci beaucoup pour vos magnifique reviews et tous vos encouragements.

Ca me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente de voir que j'ai de nouvelles lectrices qui semblent aimer ma fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me faire de la pub, je ne cracherais pas sur plus de reviews, lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme je fais de long chapitre, ça prend un peu de temps avant que je ne poste.

Mais je fais mon possible pour faire vite et vous écrire des chapitres digne de ce nom.

Sur ce, Enjoy les poulettes ! On se retrouve en bas.

**CHAPITRE 9**

POV Edward

Ca faisait une semaine, UNE SEMAINE BORDEL que j'attendais un signe de sa part. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne me ferait pas attendre trop longtemps, qu'es-ce que ça aurait été si elle n'avait rien dit ? Tous les jours, je me réveillais avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles et tous les soirs je m'endormais plus pessimiste que jamais quand à l'issu de cette histoire. Je croyais sincèrement qu'elle m'appellerait 2 ou 3 jours après que nous nous soyons vu, mais plus les jours passaient et plus je me disais qu'elle essayait de trouver les bons mots pour m'envoyer balader. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de voir la chose que vous espérer le plus, s'éloigner de vous chaque jours un peu plus sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je me suis excusé et je lui ai expliqué l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais quand ce ramassis de connerie est sorti de ma bouche.

J'essayais de ne plus trop y penser en me plongeant dans mes cours et mes compositions, mais à chaque fois que je me mettais au piano, c'était son visage que je voyais. Je donnais mes cours, allais courir et passais tout mon temps libre enfermé entre les quatre murs de mon appartement. Et quand la solitude se faisait trop pesante, j'allais chez mes parents pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci. J'avais tenu ma promesse de venir les voir plus souvent, en une semaine, j'avais été les voir 3fois. C'est énorme compte tenu du fait qu'avant je les voyais peut-être 3 fois par mois. Je me sentais bien en leur présence, je me sentais aimé. Ma mère était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse sans pareil. Mon père était chaleureux avec moi et Emmet……et ben c'était Emmet, toujours aussi casse-couille, mais sans ça il ne serait plus Emmet. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'aucun ne m'en voulait de les avoir délaissés, ils m'accueillaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas agis comme un parfait CONNAR et un fils indigne. Franchement quel fils digne de ce nom pouvait déménager pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air quand bon lui semble ?

Ben moi !

Il était 22h30 quand je rentrais chez moi. J'avais passé une journée extrêmement épuisante, mes élèves ne m'avaient pas loupé entre leurs fausses notes et leurs mauvaises volontés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les parents s'acharnent de cette façon, on pratique la musique parce qu'on l'aime et pas parce qu'on y est obligé. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été aussi passionné, ses gamins m'auraient déjà dégouté du piano.

J'avais fini mes cours vers 18h30, j'étais en voiture en direction de chez moi quand j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère. Elle voulait que je vienne diner, elle avait préparé des lasagnes. J'étais fatigué, mais elle m'avait pris par les sentiments, comment résister aux lasagne d'Esmée : impossible. J'étais donc allé directement chez mes parents. Le diner avait été succulent comme d'habitude et j'avais passé une très bonne soirée. J'avais joué aux jeux vidéo avec mon frère, avait discuté avec mon père et avait passé un petit moment avec ma mère en l'aidant à faire la vaisselle. En fin de compte ma journée n'avait pas été totalement mauvaise.

De retour chez moi, je fonçais directement dans la douche, j'avais besoin de détendre mes muscles. Je me déshabillais et profitais du bienfait de l'eau chaude sur mon corps, qu'es-ce que ça faisait du bien. Dommage que je n'avais pas de baignoire, ça serait encore meilleur. Quand j'avais quitté la maison de mes parents, j'avais pris le premier appart convenable que j'avais trouvé. Il était plutôt spacieux et clair, mais tellement impersonnel, je ne m'étais pas attardé sur la décoration. J'aurais pu demander à Esmée, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit l'endroit où je ramenais toutes ces filles, où je les baisais sauvagement, ça me répugnait rien que de penser à la présence de ma mère ici.

Même si au premier abord, rien ne laissait présager que toutes ces choses dégradantes s'étaient passées ici. Mais moi je le savais et j'en avais terriblement honte, mon appartement n'était pas digne de ma famille. Il n'y a qu'Emmet qui soit venu ici, il avait tellement insisté que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne voulais pas de lui chez moi. Depuis, il vient de temps en temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si un jour je voulais que mes parents viennent chez moi, il me faudrait déménager. Je n'accepterai pas qu'ils viennent ici.

J'étais resté un bon bout de temps sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à refroidir. Je sortais alors de la douche et attachais une serviette de bain autour de ma taille. J'allais dans ma chambre et me séchais avant d'enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt. Je réglais le réveil pour le lendemain matin et allais boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, il commençait à faire assez chaud en ce mois d'avril. Je pris mon portable dans la poche de ma veste et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je déposais mon portable sur la table de chevet et me coucha enfin dans mon lit.

J'étais épuisé et demain ne serais pas mieux, ce serait dimanche, mon jour le plus chargé.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit et fermais mes yeux, comme toutes les nuits une seul personne s'imposa à moi : Bella. Elle me hantait jour et nuit quoi que je fasse. A chaque fois, dans mes rêves, elle m'appelait et me disait qu'elle me pardonnait et qu'elle voulait bien qu'on soit amis elle et moi. J'avais enfin mon happy end, mais la réalité était tout autre, j'attendais désespérément qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Je crois en fait, que je comptais aussi peu à ses yeux, qu'elle m'avait oublié. Serais-ce possible ? Si c'était le cas, je ne savais pas comment le prendre.

J'étais là, allongé dans mon lit en train de me torturer l'esprit quand mon téléphone sonna. Je l'entendais mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger trop plongé dans mes pensées, serais-ce la raison pour laquelle Bella ne m'avait pas appelée ? Elle m'avait complètement oubliée ? La sonnerie de mon portable s'arrêta, pas grave, si c'est important ils rappelleront. J'étais déboussolé face à ma théorie. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'avais tort, sinon, ça ne servait à rien que je continue à espérer si je ne représentais rien pour elle.

Mon portable se remit à sonner, c'était peut-être important, peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à quelqu'un de mon entourage. Je saisis mon portable et en regardant l'écran ne reconnu pas le numéro. Je me décidais enfin à répondre

- Allo ? Dis-je avec hésitation

Si ce n'était pas important, qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

- _Edward ?_ Me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille

Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. PUTAIN, ça craint, si j'imagine même l'entendre quand je suis réveillé, c'est que ça va mal. Je commence à me faire peur. Ca devait être une de ces CHAUDASSE que j'ai dû baiser qui avait pu mettre la main sur mon numéro de portable. Parce que je ne donne jamais mon numéro, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça. Comment pouvais-je confondre la voix de ma Bella à une de ces POUFIASSES ? Peut-être parce que tu pensais à elle juste avant de répondre, idiot. Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. C'est plausible, dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas Bella, va falloir que je me débarrasse de cette fille.

- Oui, qui es-ce ? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus froide possible

Mon interlocutrice sembla étonnée par le ton de ma voix puisqu'elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Parfait, elle devait être un tant soit peu intelligente pour se rendre compte que je ne voulais pas lui parler.

- _Bonsoir, c'est Bella. Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci. Je crois que je ferais mieux de te rappeler à un autre moment. _Me dit-elle d'une voix hésitante

Oh merde, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien Bella, pas le moindre doute. Elle ne m'a pas oubliée, elle est bien là, au bout du fil attendant que je parle. Qu'es-ce que je peux bien lui dire ? Quoique c'est à elle de me parler. Je peux tout de même demander si elle va bien, non ? En plus je lui ai fait peur à cause du ton que j'ai utilisé, elle doit croire que je ne veux pas lui parler alors que je n'attends que ça depuis une semaine. Faut que je la rassure et lui dis qu'elle ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Bonsoir Bella, ne raccroche pas, tu ne me dérange absolument pas. Je suis content de t'entendre. Lui dis-je le plus chaleureusement possible

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, je n'entendis que le silence.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es encore là ? Demandais-je anxieux

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Es-ce qu'elle a raccrochée ? Je regarde mon portable et me glace d'effroi.

NON, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, PAS MAINTENANT, CA PEUT PAS ETRE VRAI ! JE SUIS EN PLEIN CAUCHEMAR ET JE VAIS ME REVEILLER, N'ES-CE PAS ? Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain et asperge mon visage d'eau froide.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE NE REVE PAS ! La batterie de mon portable vient de me lâcher au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Dieu m'en veut à ce point ? Toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air méritent que je souffre à ce point là ?

Faut que je me reprenne tout de suite, parce que chaque minute compte car chaque minute m'éloigne de Bella. Je cherche mon chargeur, mais manque de bol, il s'est fait la malle ce traitre. Même lui est contre moi. Vous avez déjà vécu ça ? Vous voyez cet objet qui traine un peu partout qui est toujours en travers de votre chemin alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin, mais le jour où vous le cherchez, il s'est mystérieusement volatilisé. Impossible de le retrouver. Et quand finalement vous n'en avez plus besoin, il refait son apparition.

C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer avec ce PUTAIN DE CHARGEUR DE MERDE. Calme-toi Edward, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, assieds-toi et réfléchis 2secondes. J'ai mon portable entre les mains et essayes de le rallumer, ne serais-ce que pour récupérer le numéro de Bella, mais la batterie est tellement à plat qu'il ne s'allume même pas.

JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE.

Elle doit être en train de me maudire à l'heure qu'il est et me traiter de tous les noms. Je ne dois pas la laisser s'endormir en pensant ça de moi, en pensant que je lui ai raccroché au nez alors que je crève d'envie de lui parler. C'est impossible que je laisse faire une chose pareil, j'en ai trop bavé pour en arriver jusque là. C'est pas maintenant que je vais lâcher l'affaire. Hors de question que je me laisse abattre.

Je pourrais appeler Alice pour qu'elle me donne le numéro de Bella mais je ne connais pas son numéro de mémoire et ce PUTAIN de téléphone ne veut pas s'allumer. La seul solution que je trouve, c'est Jasper. Je dois l'appeler, je connais son numéro sur le bout des doigts. Ni une ni deux, j'enfile un jean, mets ma veste par-dessus mon tee-shirt et mes baskets. J'attrape mes clés et mon portefeuille et sors en courant. Heureusement qu'il y a une cabine téléphonique au coin de ma rue.

J'arrive enfin à la cabine et regarde dans mon portefeuille pour voir si j'ai assez de monnaie, MERDE J'AI PAS ASSEZ. Je regarde autour de moi et vois un night shop, j'y vais en espérant qu'il accepte de me faire de la monnaie. Heureusement c'est un vieil homme très gentil qui me fait la monnaie de 50 dollars, comme je ne sais pas combien de temps va prendre la conversation, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Je me dirige en vitesse vers la cabine téléphonique et compose le numéro de Jazz, j'espère qu'il va répondre.

Au bout du troisième appel, il répond enfin, j'ai eu chaud.

- _Allo ?_ Dit-il visiblement bien réveiller

J'entends distinctement le son de sa télévision

- Jazz, c'est Edward. Lui dis-je en vitesse

- _Ed ? D'où tu m'appelles comme ça ? Et comment ça se fait que tu m'appel à cette heure-ci ? T'as des problèmes ? _Me demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

- Je t'appelle d'une cabine. Ecoutes, faut que tu m'aides ! Lui dis-je avec empressement

- _Qu'es-ce que t'as encore foutu ? _Me demanda-t-il nerveux

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un problème, je fais appel à Jazz

- Rien de grave, enfin si c'est grave pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes le numéro de Bella. Lui dis-je rapidement

- _Pourquoi veux-tu son numéro maintenant ? En plus, si elle voulait que tu l'ais, elle te l'aurait donnée elle-même !_ Me dit Jazz mal à l'aise

- Ecoutes, Bella m'a appelée ce soir, mais mon portable s'est éteint parce que la batterie était naze et je n'ai pas réussis à mettre la main sur mon PUTAIN de chargeur. Maintenant, elle croit sûrement que je l'ai fait exprès et que je ne veux pas lui parler alors que c'est tout le contraire. Alors, s'il te plait Jazz, aides-moi sur ce coup là ! Lui demandais-je suppliant

_- Je suis désolé Ed mais je ne peux pas te donner son numéro, comprends moi, je ne veux pas subir les foudres de Bella et d'Alice. Mais ce que je peux faire, c'est te donner le numéro d'Alice, elle doit être à l'appart avec elle, elles ont passé la soirée ensemble. Elle pourra te donner le numéro de Bella ou te la passer directement. Je sais que si tu lui expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, elle t'aidera avec Bella ! _Me dit Jazz en essayant de me réconforter

Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me donner le numéro de Bella, mais c'est quand même bien que je puisse avoir celui d'Alice. Je crois que c'est encore mieux, elle pourra me dire dans quel état d'esprit est Bella et je pourrais savoir comment m'y prendre pour qu'elle m'écoute

- Ok jazz, file-moi le numéro d'Alice. Lui dis-je en prenant un bout de papier et en écrivant le numéro avec le bic accroché à l'annuaire.

- _C'est bon, tu l'as noté ? _Me demanda Jazz

- Oui, merci mon vieux, je l'appelle tout de suite. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, j'espère que ça va bien se passer ! En tout cas, tu te donnes du mal pour elle, tu m'impressionnes. Sortir en pleine nuit pour l'appeler, je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Bon, je te laisse l'appeler. Aie confiance, Bella va te pardonner, j'en suis sûre. _Me dit Jazz avec assurance

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. A plus Jazz. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, appel-moi demain pour me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Bye._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Je ne perds pas une seconde et compose le numéro d'Alice. Après 2sonneries, elle répond

- _Allo_. Me dit Alice d'une petite voix

MERDE, je crois que je l'ai réveillé

- Alice, c'est Edward. Désolé de te réveiller mais je dois parler à Bella si tu le permets. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà au courant

J'entends du mouvement de l'autre côté du téléphone, elle s'est sûrement assise pour mieux m'incendier, je crois qu'elle est au courant. C'est elle qui a dû donner mon numéro à Bella, elle était sûrement avec elle quand Bella m'a appelée.

- _Et si je ne permets pas Edward, qu'es-ce que tu vas faire _? Me dit-elle visiblement en colère

Ok, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait de mal, je me retrouve dans une merde noir.

- Ecoutes Alice, si tu me parles comme ça, c'est que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te jure qu'il y a une explication pour ça, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Et après si tu veux toujours m'insulter, je te laisserais faire. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Lui demandais-je calmement

Ce n'était pas le moment de m'emporter, surtout pas contre Alice. Elle était la seule qui pouvait m'aider avec Bella.

- _Je t'écoute. Vas-y _! Me dit-elle sèchement

- Je n'ai pas raccroché au nez de ta sœur si c'est ce que vous croyez. Au moment où elle m'a appelé ma batterie m'a lâché et impossible de mettre la main sur mon chargeur. Je ne connaissais aucun des numéros de mon répertoire à part celui de Jazz, même pas le tien. Alors je suis sorti appeler Jazz d'une cabine et je lui ai demandé le numéro de Bella. Numéro qu'il ne m'a pas donné ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui avec toi et Bella. Mais il m'a quand même donné ton numéro puisque je l'avais déjà. Voilà, tu as toujours envie de m'insulter ? Lui demandais-je soucieux

Peut-être que pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant comme explication. Les filles sont plutôt complexe, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elles.

- _Non, je n'ai plus envie de t'insulter Edward. J'ai plutôt envie de m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû penser que tu aurais pu faire une chose pareille, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Tu me pardonnes ?_ Me demanda-t-elle doucement

Il est vrai qu'Alice me connaissait bien, peut-être même mieux que tout le reste du groupe et le fait qu'elle ait pu penser que je sois capable de faire ça, me blessait un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, surtout quand sa sœur entrait dans l'équation. Au moins, elle avait reconnu ses torts et c'était excusé.

- Tu es pardonné Alice. Mais dis-moi, Bella m'en veut beaucoup ? Lui demandais-je anxieux

- _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, elle est furieuse. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à la calmer. En faite, elle m'en veut autant qu'à toi parce que j'ai plaidé ta cause._ Me dit-elle un peu triste

- Désolé Alice, c'est à cause de moi si elle t'en veut maintenant. Lui dis-je pris de remord

- _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'était un accident, tu n'es pas fautif. Faut juste qu'on arrive à le lui dire avant qu'elle ne monte sur ses grands chevaux. Ce que tu dois savoir sur Bella c'est que…..et puis non, laisse tomber._ Me dit Alice

- S'il te plait Alice, dis-moi, j'ai besoin de la cerner, j'arrive jamais à savoir à quoi elle pense. Je ne sais jamais comment interpréter ses paroles. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Ca me rend dingue. Lui dis-je désespéré

Bella était une véritable énigme pour moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi mystérieuse qu'Isabella Swan.

- _En fait Bella n'est pas aussi dur que les gens le pensent, elle essaye juste de se protéger. Elle laisse difficilement quelqu'un l'approcher, elle met une barrière entre elle et les gens pour ne pas qu'ils se rapprochent trop. Tu sais Jacob, l'ex de Bella a dû en baver pour pouvoir l'approcher et enfin sortir avec elle. James, lui c'est……..encore une autre histoire dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler._

_Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'elle laisse difficilement quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, mais quand s'est fait, c'est pour la vie. Bella est une amie et une sœur extraordinaire. Tout ceux qui ont le privilège de la connaitre intimement et qui font partis de son cercle d'ami te le confirmeront. Emmet, Rose et Jazz n'ont pas dérogé à la règle, au début, elle était distante avec eux. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'est laissé aller. Bella est vrai et authentique, elle ne laisse personne indifférent. Si elle te laisse entrer dans sa vie, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance et envisage une amitié sincère avec toi._

_C'est déjà difficile pour une personne qui n'a rien à se reprocher de devenir ami avec Bella, alors que toi, tu l'as déjà déçu. C'est pour ça qu'elle hésite à te laisser pénétrer son bouclier. Tu comprends ? Ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'elle ne t'en sent pas digne. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup plaidé en ta faveur, je me suis en quelque sorte porté garante de toi, alors si tu viens à la décevoir à nouveau, je te décapite. Parce que je risque ma peau aussi dans cette histoire, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aidé. _Me dit-elle sérieusement

Ok, je commence à comprendre. Elle a peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et de souffrir. Je me demande si ça n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec le départ de sa mère ? Sûrement, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cette méfiance. Et c'est qui ce James d'abord ? Un ex ? Alice à attisée ma curiosité. Mais on verra ça plus tard, le plus important est que je parle à Bella.

- Alice, je ne te décevrais pas, promis. Et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé sur ce coup là, je ne l'oublierai pas. Mais comment on fait pour qu'elle écoute ce que j'ai à dire ? Lui demandais-je

- _Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir………….Je pense que…………Je devrais lui parler d'abord pour lui expliquer la situation et éviter qu'elle te dises des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter, puis tu rappelles et je te la passe quand l'orage est passé. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? _Me demanda Alice

- C'est bien beau tout ça Alice, mais je suis dans une cabine, dehors, en pleine nuit. Tu crois que je vais camper là ? Lui demandais-je ironique

- _Tu veux parler avec elle ou pas ? Faut savoir ? C'est toi qui as demandé à lui parler. A toi de savoir si tu penses que ça vaut la peine d'attendre dans cette cabine pour lui parler ou si tu préfère rentrer chez toi. A toi de voir Edward _! Me dit Alice

- Ok, j'attends là, dans combien de temps je te rappel ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

J'ai pas envie d'attendre des heures ici, c'est assez louche comme endroit.

- _Rappel dans………10 minutes. Ca va ? Tu vas gérer ou c'est trop pour toi ?_ Me dit-elle moqueuse

- C'est ça, moques-toi. Je voudrais bien t'y voir entouré de mac et de putes. On verra bien si tu riras encore. Lui dis-je mauvais

- _Ok, ok, je me grouille. Rappel dans 10minutes, Bye._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Bon, Alice avait l'air confiante, je pense que les choses vont s'arranger. Ya pas de raison, non ? Je regarde ma montre, il était 1heure du matin. A 1h10, je rappelle.

POV BELLA

Dire que j'étais en colère était un euphémisme, j'étais furieuse, comment avait-il osé ? Moi qui avais commencé à croire qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce que je lui faisais subir. Parce que visiblement cette histoire l'affectait beaucoup à mon grand étonnement. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais !

Alice en avait pris pour son grade aussi, c'est elle qui m'avait forcé à appeler alors que je n'étais pas encore prête. Mais j'avoue y avoir été un peu fort avec elle, elle ne méritait pas que je m'en prenne à elle. Elle voulait juste nous aider, elle ne savait pas comment cet abruti allait réagir.

La pauvre ! Je m'en veux !

Je me serais bien excusée maintenant, mais elle devait dormir et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je m'excuserais demain matin.

Quand à moi, j'étais devant la télé et zappais, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cette heure-ci à part des documentaires animaliers. Génial ! Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je suis là alors que j'étais sur le point de dormir ? Eh ben Edward m'a tellement mise hors de moi, qu'il m'est impossible de m'endormir. Je bouillais à l'intérieur.

J'étais plongé dans le noir en train de regarder des clips sur MTV quand Alice fit son apparition dans le salon en allumant la lumière. Elle me regardait étonnée de me voir là et tenait son portable en main. Je ne la laissais pas parler et me dirigeais vers elle et la serrait dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée ma puce de t'avoir criée dessus comme ça tout à l'heure, tu ne le méritais pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute si l'autre abruti à raccroché, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Tu me pardonne ? Lui demandais-je en m'écartant un peu pour voir son visage

Elle souriait, leva sa main jusque dans mes cheveux et ………..tira dessus un coup sec. PUTAIN DE MERDE, CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN, MERDE.

- AIIIIIIEEE ALICE, CA FAIT MAL, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? T'ES FOLLE ! Lui criais-je en massant l'endroit où elle m'avait tirée les cheveux

- Voilà, on est quitte maintenant. Tu es pardonné ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire sadique

- Ok, j'ai pas été tendre avec toi tout à l'heure, mais tu y as été un peu fort là ! Lui dis-je tout en massant mon cuir chevelu

- Ca c'est parce que tu m'as engueulée pour rien. Me dit-elle mauvaise

- POUR RIEN ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Lui demandais-je choqué

- Ecoutes-moi bien Edward ne t'as pas raccroché au nez, d'accord. ET ARRETES DE CRIER COMME CA, PARCE QUE MOI AUSSI JE SAIS CRIER. Me dit-elle en criant

- Tu étais là Aly, alors ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi. Lui répondis-je sèchement

- Oui j'étais là, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on croyait. Je savais bien qu'Edward ne ferais jamais ça, j'aurais dû lui faire plus confiance. Me dit Alice navrée

- Alice, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis là, tu es au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ? Lui demandais-je suspicieuse

- En effet ! Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé

- Ben parle, qu'es-ce que tu attends ! Lui dis-je curieuse

- Bon, je t'explique. Edward n'a pas raccroché, au moment où tu lui parlais sa batterie l'a lâché. LAISSE-MOI FINIR. Bon, il a cherché son chargeur en vain. Il a essayé de rallumer son portable pour récupérer ton numéro sans succès. Il ne pouvait même pas chercher mon numéro dans son répertoire pour m'appeler, le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur était celui de Jasper. Alors, il est sorti EN PLEINE NUIT à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique pour l'appeler pour avoir ton numéro. Mais Jasper n'a pas voulu le lui donner prétextant que toi et moi lui en voudrait. Mais, il lui a quand même donné le mien. Tout ça pour te dire qu'Edward vient de m'appeler pour m'expliquer la situation et me dire qu'il voulait te parler pour ne pas que tu crois qu'il ait coupé la communication intentionnellement. Donc, IL ATTEND EN PLEINE NUIT DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE, DANS UN QUARTIER MAL FAME DANS L'ESPOIR DE TE PARLER. Quelque chose à ajouter ? Me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

- Ben merde alors. Lâchais-je d'un coup

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Me dit-elle en soupirant

- Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'il est toujours dans cette cabine en train d'attendre ? Lui demandais-je ahurie

- Oui. Franchement, si tu avais encore des doutes sur sa sincérité, maintenant tu ne dois plus en avoir. Il m'impressionne, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui ferait ça. Tu ne te sens pas un peu conne tout d'un coup ? Me demanda-t-elle un rien agaçante

- Si, je m'en veux d'avoir dis des horreurs sur lui. Je me sens mal de le savoir dans la rue à cette heure-ci par ma faute. Faut qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant, appel le ! Lui dis-je paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

- On n'a aucun moyen de l'appeler, c'est lui qui va rappeler. Me dit-elle

- Le pauvre, heureusement que Jazz ne lui a pas donné mon numéro. Imagines s'il m'avait appelé directement, je lui aurais fait sa fête, j'ai honte. Dis-je en cachant mon visage entre mes mains

J'étais au bord des larmes en pensant à Edward attendant dans cette satanée cabine seul en pleine nuit.

- Je peux être vraiment SALOPE quand je m'y mets, une vrai GARCE. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à m'attacher ? Il disait qu'il n'était pas digne de moi, c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de lui, je ne suis digne de personne d'ailleurs, qui voudrait s'attacher à une personne comme moi ? Dis-je en laissant finalement lâcher quelques larmes

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu as peur, c'est tout. Tu ne veux pas faire entrer n'importe qui dans nos vies. Je dis bien dans NOS VIES parce que je sais que tu essayes aussi de me protéger des autres. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne ramène jamais tes plans cul ici. Je veux que tu arrêtes de tout contrôler et de lâcher la pression de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'Edward, c'est un type bien. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

J'avais honte de me montrer aussi pitoyable devant ma petite sœur

- Je sais que c'est un type bien, maintenant. Lui dis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits

- Excuse-moi de m'être laisser allée, c'est à moi de te consoler et prendre soin de toi pas le contraire. Lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes

- Tu as le droit de craquer, n'en ai pas honte. Et je suis là pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi de temps en temps. Me dit-elle alors que se mit à sonner

- Excuse-moi quelques secondes. Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

POV EDWARD

Les minutes me paraissais être des heures, c'était insupportable. Le quartier me semblait si différent la nuit, moins fréquentable. Il y avait pas mal de putes sillonnant les trottoirs et leurs mac pas loin en train de surveiller. D'ailleurs y en avait quelques unes qui n'étaient pas très loin de moi, j'espérais vraiment qu'aucune d'entre elles ne m'approchent, ma journée avait déjà été assez pourri aujourd'hui. Je m'étais trompé quand je pensais qu'elle se terminait finalement bien après la soirée chez mes parents.

Finalement les 10minutes étaient passé et je rappelais Alice en espérant que les choses allaient bien se passer pour moi. Elle répondit après 3sonneries

- Alors Alice, dis-moi que c'est arrangé ! M'empressais-je de lui dire

- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien_. Me dit-elle alors que je soufflais de soulagement

- alors, je peux lui parler ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir

- _Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être pas le moment. Tu pourrais lui parler demain ?_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

NON, JE VEUX LUI PARLER MAINTENANT ! MERDE, JE VEUX ENTENDRE SA VOIX, J'AI PAS ATTENDU ICI POUR RIEN !

- Alice, si tout va bien comme tu le dis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la passer ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneux

- _Non, tout va bien, je te le promets. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour cette histoire. Juré._ Me dit-elle sans hésitation

Mais je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle me cachait, mais je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire

- Alice, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et tu vas me le dire tout de suite. Lui dis-je ferme

Je l'entendis souffler bruyamment

- _En faite, elle est bouleversée. Elle est en train de sérieusement se remettre en question. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te la passer._ Me dit-elle tristement

Bella bouleversée ? Pour quelle raison ? Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas bien

- Pourquoi est-elle bouleversée Alice ? Lui demandais-je aussitôt

- _Elle s'en veut terriblement d'avoir sauté à la mauvaise conclusion tout à l'heure. Elle se trouve « GARCE » de te faire enduré tout ce que tu as enduré par sa faute. Elle ne se trouve digne de personne et s'en veux d'avoir autant de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Ca l'a profondément dérangé de te savoir dehors à cette heure-ci à cause d'elle. Elle a honte d'elle. _Medit Alice triste

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste par ma faute. Elle doit être vraiment mal pour qu'Alice ne veuille pas me la passer. Je ne pouvais pas simplement raccrocher et rappeler demain. Impossible. Fallait que je lui parle, que je lui dise que je ne lui en veux pas et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir.

- Alice, faut que je lui parle, ne serais-ce que pour lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas. S'il te plait. Lui demandais-je

- _Bon, d'accord. Attends 2 secondes. _Me dit-elle en allant chercher Bella

J'espère seulement qu'elle acceptera. J'entendis Alice et Bella parler sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Puis, j'entendis enfin la voix de Bella.

- _Edward ? _Me dit-elle avec une petite voix

Je ne l'avais jamais sentit aussi vulnérable. Fallait que je la rassure.

- Oui c'est moi Bella. Lui dis-je doucement

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, mais fallait que j'essaye. Mais c'est Bella qui reprit la parole

- _Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour………ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que tu avais raccroché. Et maintenant, par ma faute, tu es dans cette foutue cabine en pleine nuit. Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais d'ailleurs. J'ai été une vraie PESTE avec toi et toi tu ………je ne mérite pas que tu sortes en pleine nuit, tout ça pour calmer la petite orgueilleuse que je suis. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Edward, tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors à cette heure-ci. _Me dit-elle d'unevoix tellement triste qu'elle me déchirait le cœur

J'avais envie qu'elle soit en face de moi maintenant, ami ou pas ami, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras. Car je sais que c'est exactement que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Bella était en train de baisser ses barrières, elle était en train de me laisser entrer tout doucement en se dévoilant à moi. J'étais heureux dans un sens, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Même si je lui en avais voulu de me faire attendre aussi longtemps, je ne lui en voulais plus à présent. Pas parce qu'elle me faisait pitié, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est à cause de ce que m'avait dit Alice sur le fait que Bella avait du mal à s'ouvrir et à faire confiance aux gens. Surtout avec ce que je lui avais fait, elle était d'autant plus méfiante envers moi et je le comprenais à présent.

- Bella, arrête de t'en vouloir. C'est logique d'avoir pensé que je t'avais raccroché au nez, je serais le pire des hypocrite si je te disais le contraire. Et ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute si je me retrouve dans cette cabine en pleine nuit, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé pas toi. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'on s'endorme sur ce malentendu. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute. Lui dis-je le plus convainquant possible

- _Ah ouai, tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de mon caractère de cochon que tu te retrouves là ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas peur que cette histoire prenne une ampleur démesurée et que c'est à cause de ça que tu es là ? Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Edward, mais arrête. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire déculpabiliser._ Me dit-elle presque en colère

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi mais contre elle. Fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle arrête ça.

- Tu sais qu'au plus tu culpabilises, au plus je vais rester là à essayer de te déculpabiliser et au plus je risque de me faire agresser. C'est toi qui vois, je peux rester là toute la nuit. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement possible

Ok, c'était en quelque sorte du chantage. Mais de un je voulais qu'elle arrête de se sentir coupable et de deux, je voulais vraiment rentrer chez moi.

- _Es-ce que tu me fais tu chantages ?_ Me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix

Je pense que j'ai réussi mon coup, elle à l'air de se détendre.

- Prends-le comme tu veux. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Je le prends comme du chantage._ Me dit-elle aussitôt

- Ok et es-ce que ça marche ? Lui demandais-je

- _Etant donné que je ne veux pas que tu traines dans la rue toute la nuit, oui ça marche_. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- Bien. Et merde, c'est pas vrai manquait plus que ça. Excuse-moi une minute, s'il te plait Bella ! Marmonnais-je dégouté

Une des putes s'était rapproché de la cabine et me regardais indécemment. Je couvrais le téléphone de ma main pour que Bella n'entende rien

- Tu veux passer un peu de bon temps mon chou ? T'es tellement beau que je te fais la totale à moitié prix. Me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon torse

Main que je retirais immédiatement bien évidemment.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, je suis en couple et fidèle. Aucune chance que je trompe ma copine. Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te chercher un autre client parce que tu perds ton temps avec moi. Lui dis-je fermement

- T'es sûre ? Tu vas le regretter, t'imagines même pas ce que je suis capable de te faire. Me dit-elle en passant une main sur sa poitrine à peine recouverte

- Certain. Si tu veux bien me laisser maintenant. Lui dis-je en ramenant le téléphone à mon oreille

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Me dit-elle en partant

- T'es toujours là ? Demandais-je anxieux

- _Oui mon chou, je suis toujours là !_ Me dit-elle en riant

- T'as tout entendu, c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je dégouté

- _Et comment ? Comme si j'y étais. T'en a du succès ! _Me dit-elle moqueuse

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Lui dis-je mauvais

- _Excuse-moi, c'était tellement marrant. Désolé, j'arrête de me moquer. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi. Va dormir Edward, il se fait tard. En plus ce quartier n'a pas l'air très fréquentable. T'habites dans le Bronx ou quoi ? _Me dit-elle en se moquant de nouveau

- Je croyais que t'arrêtais de te moquer de moi ? Lui demandais-je en me renfrognant

- _Ok ok, c'est sortit tout seul. Mais tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi maintenant._ Me dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux

- Es-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Lui demandais-je encore inquiet pour elle

- _Oui, grâce à toi. Tu peux rentrer l'esprit tranquille. _Me dit-elle d'une voix douce

- Eh tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Si tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, c'est que tu voulais me parler, non ? Lui demandais-je plus détendue qu'au début de notre conversation

- _Euh oui, c'est exact. Mais tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ? Je pense que ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit. On en reparlera plus tard, je pense que c'est mieux. Tu ne crois pas ?_ Me dit-elle mal à l'aise

- Hein hein, et tu va me faire attendre combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

- _Je t'appelle demain, ça te vas ? Tu travailles ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, j'ai une longue journée demain. Mais tu peux m'appeler à partir de 20h. Lui dis-je

- _Oh ! Le problème, c'est que je travaille de nuit demain et je serais à l'hôpital à cette heure-là. _Me dit-elle désolée

- Ok, on fait comment alors ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- _Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, je t'appel lundi ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Ca me va ! Je donne cours jusque 13h. Tu peux m'appeler après. Lui dis-je un peu déçu d'attendre jusque lundi avant de l'entendre à nouveau

- _Ok, je t'appellerai probablement en fin d'après-midi. Je vais sûrement dormir jusque 15h ou 16h. Ca te va toujours ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, c'est ok pour moi. Lui répondis-je rapidement

- _Veille à ce que ton portable soit chargé cette fois-ci. _Me dit-elle moqueuse

Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à la Bella taquine et je dois dire que ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je la découvrais de plus en plus chaque jour et ce que j'apprenais d'elle, me faisais l'apprécier d'autant plus.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Bon, merci encore d'être sorti en pleine nuit pour m'appeler. Rentre maintenant ! On se parle lundi_. Me dit-elle en baillant

- De rien Bella. Ca en valait la peine. A lundi alors. Lui dis-je avec tendresse

- _A lundi. Fais attention à toi en rentrant. Bonne nuit Edward. _Me dit-elle doucement

- Bonne nuit Bella

Et elle raccrocha.

J'étais aux anges, ça c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Encore mieux que je ne l'espérais. Elle s'était ouverte à moi. C'était plus que je n'en attendais de sa part. Je rentrais chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais bien fait d'éclaircir ce malentendu, sinon je serais encore en train de stresser dans mon appartement.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et déposais mes clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, j'enlevais ma veste et au moment de l'accrocher devinez quoi ? CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE CHARGEUR était accroché au porte-manteau. J'y crois pas, qu'es-ce qu'il foutait là ?

J'accroche ma veste, enlève mes baskets et m'empare de mon chargeur. J'attrape mon portable et sans perdre une seconde, je le mets à charger. J'enlève mon pantalon et me jette sur mon lit. Je suis mort de fatigue après cette folle nuit. Mort de fatigue mais heureux. Les choses ne peuvent qu'aller de mieux en mieux entre Bella et moi. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ça.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je m'endors.

POV BELLA

Je suis allongée dans mon lit en train de repenser à cette nuit de dingue. J'ai bien failli faire une connerie. J'étais prête à massacrer Edward après l'histoire du téléphone. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je n'avais plus les idées claires. Je n'avais même pas pensée une seule seconde à la possibilité que ce soit un accident. Ma colère aveuglait mon jugement. Faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, j'étais toujours prête à lui jeter la pierre. J'étais là à guetter le moindre de ses faux pas. J'étais vraiment impardonnable sur ce coup là. Je n'avais aucune excuse, j'avais honte, tellement honte de moi en ce moment. Je ne lui avais laissé aucune chance. J'étais prête à le blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas une personne normale ? Une personne qui se liait facilement d'amitié avec les autres ? Vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait me prendre pour une fille vaniteuse et hautaine, alors que j'avais tout simplement peur. Peur de me lier à la mauvaise personne. Peur de me lier de trop. Peur d'en souffrir. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Le problème était là, j'avais peur de me lier trop à une personne et d'y être attachée plus que de raison. Peur qu'ensuite cette personne m'abandonne.

La faute à qui ?

René

J'avais beau crier haut et fort que je m'en foutais que René soit partit en nous laissant, que je lui en voulais juste d'avoir abandonnée Alice. Mais je mentais, je me mentais à moi-même. Même si elle ne m'aimait pas, moi je l'aimais. C'était ma mère BORDEL. Elle m'a fait mal, tant de mal quand elle est partie. Ce n'est pas normal qu'une mère se comporte ainsi avec son enfant. Je me suis longtemps dit que c'était de ma faute si elle ne m'aimait pas, que je n'étais pas une bonne fille, que je devais plus ressembler à Alice. Que j'aurais dû faire des efforts pour qu'elle m'aime.

Mais en grandissant, j'ai compris pas mal de chose. Comme le fait qu'un enfant n'a pas à gagner l'amour de sa mère, il doit être acquit. Que rejeter son enfant comme René l'a fait avec moi est inimaginable et inhumain. C'était ELLE la fautive dans l'histoire pas moi. Après son départ, je me suis efforcé de donner à Alice tout l'amour que j'aurai voulu avoir venant de René et que je n'ai pas eu.

Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où elle est partie, ce jour sera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Elle venait d'avoir une violente dispute avec mon père pour la énième fois et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. J'avais emmenée Alice avec moi à l'étage comme toujours pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à la dispute. J'essayais de la distraire autant que je pouvais pour qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter toute cette merde. C'est alors que ma mère fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, une expression impassible sur le visage. Elle s'était alors approchée d'Alice et l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle allait faire un petit voyage, mais qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur le visage. Puis, elle se releva et ébouriffa brièvement mes cheveux en me lançant un « au revoir Bella et veille bien sur ma petite Alice ».

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point les dernières paroles de ma mère m'ont démolie. Ca reflétait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, c'est-à-dire strictement rien. Même ses dernières paroles pour moi ont été pour Alice. A cause d'elle, j'ai eu pas mal de problème relationnel avec les gens. Je ne laissais pas beaucoup la chance aux autres de m'approcher. Heureusement que j'avais eu Angela, sans elle, j'aurai été terriblement seul. Et maintenant encore, à cause d'elle, je m'en prenais à la mauvaise personne.

A cause d'elle, je m'en étais prise à Edward. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritait le comportement que j'avais vis-à vis de lui. Ok, il avait agis comme un SALOP, mais j'avais pris cette histoire beaucoup trop au sérieux. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir mon ami.

C'est dingue à dire mais dans ma relation avec Edward, je retrouvais ma relation avec René. J'étais devenue René et Edward avait pris ma place. Il voulait que je l'apprécie, il voulait faire partie de ma vie comme moi quand j'étais gamine. Et moi, je le rejetais, je ne lui laissais aucune chance, comme René avec moi.

Alice ne savait rien de tout ça, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ma mère et moi. Elle ne savait pas à quel point j'en avais souffert et à quel point ça m'avait affectée. Et bien sûre, je ne lui avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ignorait que René avait un quelconque lien avec mon manque de confiance envers les autres. Si elle le savait, ça la ferait souffrir et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais.

Cette nuit, je m'étais pas mal remise en question. J'avais pris conscience que je devais changer mon comportement, surtout envers Edward. Je devais lui donner une vraie chance, en oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Remettre les compteurs à zéro. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Parce qu'après ce soir, je savais qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bien. Il s'était donné du mal pour venir à bout de ce mal entendu et en plus, il ne voulait pas que je culpabilise. Il est adorable.

Maintenant, je ne voulais pas simplement lui donner une chance parce qu'il me le demandait. Mais j'allais lui donner cette chance parce que je le voulais vraiment, je voulais qu'on devienne ami tout les deux.

Sur ces dernières pensées, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Une délicieuse odeur de café m'avait réveillée et c'est de super bonne humeur que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu. Arrivée à la cuisine, je vis Angela en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et Alice préparer la table. Je me dirigeais vers Alice et lui fis un bisou sur la tempe et fis un bisou sur la joue d'Angela.

- Salut les filles, comment allez-vous ? Leur demandais-je en aidant Angela à cuire les œufs pendant qu'elle s'occupait du bacon

- Bien, y en a une qui est de bonne humeur ce matin. Me dit Angela en souriant

- Et comment et je meurs de faim aussi. Je suis contente de te voir Angela, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'as plus vu. Tu me le dirais si t'avais l'intention de déménager ? Lui demandais-je tout d'un coup anxieuse

- Bien sûre, tu me prends pour qui ? Même si j'aime Ben à la folie, je ne suis pas prête à habiter officiellement avec lui. J'ai encore besoin d'avoir un point de chute, en plus, je ne suis pas prête à me passer de vous deux. Nous dit-elle en souriant

- Tu me rassures. On n'est pas prête à te laisser partir non plus. Lui dis-je sincèrement

On avait finis de cuir le bacon et les œufs et déposions le tout sur la table.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas prit un repas toutes les trois ensembles ? Nous dit Angela

- C'est toi qui n'es jamais là ! Lui fis remarquer Alice

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si j'avais un petit ami comme le tien, moi aussi je passerai tout mon temps libre avec lui. Lui dis-je pour éviter de la faire culpabiliser

Je sais qu'Angela veut satisfaire tout le monde et Alice ne mesure jamais l'impacte que peuvent avoir ces paroles. Mais moi, je connais ma petite Angela mieux que personne.

- Je sais que vous avez l'impression que je suis souvent chez Ben, mais les ¾ du temps je les passe à l'hôpital en train de travailler et je passe finalement peu de temps avec Ben. Nous dit-elle gênée

Qu'es-ce que je vous disais ?

- Angela, tu n'as pas à te justifier, on comprend très bien que tu veuilles passer du temps avec Ben et ça ne nous pose aucun problème, Alice parle trop. Dis-je en faisant les gros yeux à Alice

- Désolé Angela, fais pas attention à ce que je dis, je suis mal placé pour parler alors que je passe pas mal de temps avec Jasper. Lui dit Alice en mangeant

- C'et pas grave Alice, je sais bien que tu ne disais pas ça méchamment. Mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde. Nous dit Angela

- Quoi ? Tu veux que Ben emménage ici ? Lui demanda Alice pour la taquiner

- Non, j'aurais trop de soucis à me faire avec deux bombes comme vous. Nous dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi comme d'habitude, tu es magnifique. Lui dis-je agacée

- Merci. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on devrait se faire la promesse de se faire plus souvent des soirées rien que nous trois. On s'arrangera avec les horaires de Bella comme elle travaille de nuit. Qu'es-ce que vous en dites ? Nous demanda-t-elle stressée

Elle avait peur qu'on refuse. Qu'elle est bête !

- C'est la meilleure idée que t'aie jamais eu. Moi en tout cas, je suis d'accord et toi Bella ? Me demanda Alice tout sourire

- La question ne se pose même pas, une soirée avec mes deux colocataires adorées, sans hésitation. Leur répondis-je toute contente

- Alors c'est décidé. Bella tu nous donneras ton horaire pour qu'on se mette d'accord Alice et moi. Ok ? Me demanda Angela

- Sans problème, je l'aurais ce soir en allant bosser, vous l'aurez demain. Lui répondis-je en buvant mon café

- Et sinon, vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Nous demanda Alice

- Non, je voulais juste trainer à l'appart. Lui répondit Angela

- Moi non plus, je voulais faire un peu de rangement dans ma chambre et faire une sieste avant d'aller travailler. Lui dis-je

- Ca vous dirait qu'on aille se faire un ciné au lieu de trainer à l'appart ? On pourrait aller manger après ? Nous demanda Alice

- Je suis partante si Bella l'est aussi. Lui répondit Angela en me regardant

- J'en suis seulement si tu me promets qu'on soit revenu assez tôt pour que j'aie le temps de dormir un peu avant la nuit qui m'attend. Dis-je à l'intention d'Alice

- Promis. Me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

- Bon, alors on range, on se prépare et on doit être prête pour 12h, ça vous va ? On a donc 1h devant nous. Leur dis-je

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. Nous dit Alice en commençant à ranger

A trois, nous mimes 10minutes à tout ranger. Après ça, chacune pris la direction de sa chambre pour se préparer. Je commençais par choisir mes vêtements avant d'aller sous la douche. Je pris un legging noir, une tunique blanche avec une ceinture noire et mes ballerines blanches. Je filais ensuite sous la douche. Après m'être lavée rapidement, je me séchais et m'habillais. Je me fis un maquillage léger avec du mascara, un trait d'eye liner noir et une touche de gloss rose sur mes lèvres. Et comme il me restait pas mal de temps, je séchais mes cheveux au séchoir et obtint des boucles avec beaucoup de volume.

J'avais été rapide, je m'étais préparée en 1/2heure. J'en profitais pour faire mon lit et ramasser les affaires qui trainaient. C'est alors qu'Alice arriva dans ma chambre prête elle aussi, une grande première.

- Dis donc Alice, t'es déjà prêtes ? Tu m'impressionnes ! Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Je ne me suis pas grouillée pour rien, je voulais te parler avant qu'on parte. Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit

- Ah oui ? T'as un problème ? Lui demandais-je soucieuse

- Non, je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé hier entre Edward et toi. Je dormais déjà quand tu es entré déposer mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Pourtant Dieu seul sait que je me suis forcée à rester réveiller. Alors, raconte. Me dit-elle d'une traite

- Alice, tu ne changeras jamais. Y a pas grand-chose à raconter ! Je me suis excusé et j'ai promis de le rappeler lundi. Lui dis-je

- Non, non, non. Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça, vous êtes resté au moins 20 minutes au téléphone, alors me racontes pas de conneries. Me dit-elle impatiente

DEMON ! Comme je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt, je lui racontais ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir en omettant quelques détails.

- Ca avance dis-moi, lentement, mais ça avance. Mais y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis ce que tu avais à lui dire au lieu de le rappeler lundi ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste dans cette cabine en pleine nuit plus que nécessaire, les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit et de toute évidence, la sienne ne fait pas exception. Lui dis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de pouffer

- Tu as raison, c'était plus raisonnable, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très rassuré de rester là trop longtemps. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais le rappeler lundi et arranger les choses avec lui, cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps. Je vais faire en sorte de reprendre tout à zéro. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Alice me regardait avec des grands yeux

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour susciter une telle réaction venant d'Alice.

- Non, rien. C'est juste que………je suis étonné…….. de voir que tu va donner une vraie chance à Edward. Je savais qu'hier soir allait changer les choses, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point là ! Me dit-elle surprise

- C'est juste que j'ai conscience d'avoir agis de manière excessive avec lui et j'essaye juste d'arranger les choses à présent. J'essaye de changer ma façon de voir les choses et de m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Je sais que je prends un risque en le faisant mais j'ai envie de le faire avec Edward. Je dois arrêter de me méfier de tout le monde. Je ne dis pas que je vais changer du tout au tout, mais je vais faire des efforts. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, j'en suis certaine, Edward est digne de confiance. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle

C'est ce moment là que choisit Angela pour toquer à la porte de ma chambre pour que nous y allions.

Nous nous rendîmes toutes les trois au cinéma à pieds, il faisait bon et nous voulions profiter de ce beau temps. J'étais au milieu d'Alice et Angela, chacune d'elle accaparait un de mes bras qu'elles tenaient étroitement avec les leurs. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Angela nous parlait de l'évolution de sa relation avec Ben et Alice nous racontait comment elle faisait tourner Jazz en bourrique. Le pauvre, elle ne l'épargnait pas. Tandis que moi, je n'avais rien à raconter, ma vie se résumait à mon travail et ma sœur, rien de plus. Ca faisait un petit temps que l'on n'avait pas pu faire une sortie entre amis, tous étaient très occupés.

J'avais une vie tristement vide

Arrivé au ciné, on était toutes les trois d'accord pour regarder une comédie, y en a marre de regarder des films d'amour à l'eau de rose. On choisit de regarder « Diner for Schmucks » (c'est la version U.S d'un diner de cons) et franchement on n'a pas regretté d'avoir été le voir, il est tout simplement génial, on avait mal aux abdos tellement on avait ris. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, un peu de légèreté et d'insouciance. Nous devions aller manger après et j'ai vivement proposé d'aller au resto de Josh, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. En fait, c'était depuis la soirée catastrophique avec Emmet et Edward.

Les filles étaient d'accord et c'est comme ça que nous retrouvions à l'entrée du resto attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper de nous. Malheureusement, je ne voyais Josh nulle part, il devait être dans son bureau en train de s'occuper de la paperasse. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, alors je décidais de le laisser tranquille et de passer lui faire un petit coucou avant de partir. Alice et Angela se moquaient de moi en disant que c'était plus qu'un coucou que j'allais lui faire. Et elles en profitèrent pour remettre le dossier « Josh » sur la table ; me disant que c'était du gâchis de ne pas approfondir notre relation et que je m'en mordrais les doigts le jour où il rencontrera quelqu'un.

Franchement, ça faisait plus de 6ans que je connaissais Josh et si je devais être attiré par lui, ce serait déjà fait. Je nie pas le fait qu'il soit extrêmement beau et qu'il a du charme, mais notre relation était purement platonique et le restera. Il était un très bon ami à moi et je tenais beaucoup à lui, mais rien de plus que ce qui ne se passe déjà entre nous n'arrivera.

Nous déjeunions tout en discutant tranquillement quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière moi, je me retournais de suite pour découvrir Vince avec un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Je me levais et il me prit de suite dans l'étau de ses bras en me serrant fort et en mettant sa tête dans mon coup. Il s'écarta de moi lentement en portant ses mains à mon visage, il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Son baiser n'était que tendresse, il me relâcha et me toisa en faisant la moue.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Lui demandais-je en caressant ses lèvres avec mon pouce pour enlever le gloss qui était initialement sur mes lèvres

- Tu ne trouves pas le temps pour moi, mais tu trouves le temps de venir au restaurant de mon cousin. Tu me vexes là. Me dit-il en boudant

- Tu sais, tu es le dernier à m'avoir vu, Josh ne m'a pas vu depuis près d'un mois si tu veux tout savoir, alors ne sois pas jaloux mon chou. Lui dis-je en lui pinçant légèrement la joue

- Dans ce cas, je ne t'en veux plus. Oh désolé les filles, je ne vous ai même pas salué. Dit Vince en faisant le baise main à Alice qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et à Angela qui rougissait.

- Arrêtes de faire ton gentleman, nous savons très bien toi et moi que tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Lui dis-je voulant le taquiner

Je n'avais jamais vu Vince avec une fille, il ne prêtait même pas attention aux filles qui le draguaient dans sa boite

- Tu es jalouse ? Mais sache que je suis un gentleman, je ne le suis simplement pas avec toi. Me dit-il avec un regard suggestif

- Ah oui, et comment je dois prendre ça ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Prends-le comme tu veux ma belle, mais sache que si j'étais gentleman avec toi, nous ne pourrions pas avoir les danses scandaleusement sexy que nous pratiquons toi et moi. Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi

- Hein hein, tu as raison. T'es venu pour déjeuner ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Lui proposais-je

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu m'as manqué. Mais je suis juste venu chercher un plat à emporter, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à régler avant ce soir. Me dit-il désolé

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Dis-je à Vince

- Quand tu veux ! Tu pourrais passer ce soir, ma partenaire de danse me manque. Me dit-il en souriant

- J'aurais aimé, mais je travaille cette nuit. Lui dis-je désolé

- Tu travaille trop, tu devrais prendre le temps de t'amuser. Ma belle, je vais devoir te laisser, le fait de t'avoir vu à éclairé ma journée. Me dit-il en m'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres

- Les filles, ça à été un plaisir. Dit Vince à l'intention d'Alice et Angela

- Menteur, c'est à peine si tu as remarqué qu'on était là. Lui dit Alice faussement vexé

- Ne m'en veut pas Alice si je n'ai d'yeux que pour ta sœur, tu as ton petit copain, ne sois pas jalouse. Lui dit Vince en rigolant

Alice lui tira la langue, alors qu'il éclatait de rire en partant. Je me rasseyais à ma place sous les yeux inquisiteurs de mes voisines de table.

- Quoi ? Leur demandais-je innocemment

- C'était chaud entre vous deux. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne me comporte pas comme ça avec mes amis. Me dit Alice en me toisant

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes amis Alice et je fais ce que je veux avec les miens. Et on ne va pas avoir la même conversation que tout à l'heure, un coup c'est Josh, l'autre c'est Vince. Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois que ce sont des amis, rien de plus. Leur dis-je agacée de répéter tout le temps la même chose

- Si tu le dis. Me dit Alice pas du tout convaincu

Nos dessert arrivèrent et nous le en savourions chaque bouchée tellement il était bon. Une fois le mien fini, je m'excusais auprès des deux commères et me levais pour aller voir Josh sous le regard moqueur de celles-ci. J'arrivais devant le bureau et toquais. J'entendis Josh grogner de l'autre côté de la porte et crier un « J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, qui que ce soit, je ne veux voir personne ». Je pouffais derrière la porte, Josh était toujours d'une humeur massacrante quand il s'occupait du côté administratif de la gestion de son restaurant. J'ouvrais lentement la porte et faisait passer ma tête.

- Je voulais juste te faire un petit coucou, mais comme tu es visiblement occupé. Lui dis-je en faisant mine de repartir

Il sautait de sa chaise et se précipita vers moi. Il prit ma main et me tira pour que j'entre dans son bureau et me plaqua contre son corps en refermant ses bras dans le bas de mes reins.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi ma puce. Me dit-il en plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux

- Je ne voulais pas partir sans venir te voir. Lui dis-je en caressant son dos

- Parce qu'en plus ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Me demanda-t-il en se reculant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils

- Comme je ne t'ai pas vu en salle, j'en est déduis que tu t'occupais de la paperasse et je sais comment tu es dans ces moments là. J'ai préféré te laisser tranquille et venir te voir à la fin du repas. Lui dis-je alors que j'avais ramené mes mains sur son torse

- Tu aurais du venir me voir directement, tu es seul ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main droite

- Non, je suis avec Alice et Angela. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ca fait trop longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, à ce propos, que c'est-il passé la dernière fois ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

- Rien d'important, juste un malentendu. Lui répondis-je ne voulant pas lui expliquer toute l'histoire

- Ok, j'aime mieux ça. Me dit-il en caressant ma mâchoire avec le bout de son nez

Il mit sa tête dans mon coup et inspira fortement. Puis, il s'arrêta net

- Tu as vu Vince aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il en se reculant et en fronçant les sourcils

- En effet, comment tu le sais ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Parce que tu sens son parfum et que je sais qu'il devait passer. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné qu'il ne vienne pas me voir avant de partir, j'ai ma réponse maintenant. Me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me fit d'abord plusieurs chastes baisers, puis un autre plus long et plus langoureux. Nous nous embrassions tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je sente la langue de Josh sur mes lèvres. Je n'entrouvris pas toute de suite mes lèvres ce qui le fit grogner et moi sourire. Puis après quelques secondes, je laissais passer sa langue qui s'insinua rapidement dans ma bouche. Nous étions à présent plus pressants et ses mains me resserraient plus fort. Nous étions tout les deux haletant et dûmes mettre fin au baiser. Il posa son front contre le mien alors que nous reprenions une respiration normale.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- Bien sûre. Me dit-il alors que son souffle balayait mon visage

- Tu ne trouve pas notre relation _bizarre_? Je veux dire le fait que nous soyons aussi intimes pour des amis. Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que nous recherchons de la tendresse et que ça n'ira pas plus loin ? Lui demandais-je tout à coup inquiète

Alice et Angela avaient réussis à me faire douter. Je savais ce que je ressentais, mais es-ce que Josh ressentait la même chose ? Es-ce qu'il savait que jamais ça n'irait plus loin ? Es-ce qu'il ressentait simplement le besoin de se faire des câlins comme moi ? Ma relation avec Vince était plus tendre, nous n'échangions pas les mêmes baisé qu'avec Josh, c'était pour cette raison que je ne m'inquiétais pas de Vince.

- Je sais bien que ça n'ira pas plus loi, d'ailleurs je ne le veux pas. J'aime ce que nous partageons ensemble et je sais bien que nous nous apportons mutuellement du réconfort et de la tendresse. Pourquoi ? Tu trouves notre relation bizarre ? Me demanda-t-il soucieux

- Non, mais je voulais être sûre que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Lui dis-je en repassant mes mains dans son dos

- Alors c'est réglé. Me dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. On se sépara et Josh alla ouvrir la porte en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Alice fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire

- Tu trainais alors je suis venue voir si vous n'étiez pas passé à la vitesse supérieur. Dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil

- On n'était pas loin, j'étais sur le point de prendre sauvagement ta sœur sur mon bureau. Lui dit Josh sérieusement

Alice ouvra grand la bouche et semblait choquée. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle avant que Josh et moi éclations de rire. Elle se mit à bouder alors qu'on se moquait d'elle.

- Désolé Alice, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me pardonnes ? Lui dit-il en se postant devant elle et s'abaissa pour que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur de celui du visage d'Alice.

Je savais qu'il essayait de la déstabiliser avec son regard charmeur, ça marche à tous les coups et Alice ne dérogea pas à la règle.

- B…Bien sûre….Je ….Ne….T'en veux pas. Lui dit-elle en bégayant pour le plus grand bonheur de Josh

- Bon, il est temps que nous partions avant que tu ne fasses tomber ma sœur dans les pommes. Dis-je à Josh alors que je me dirigeais vers lui

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui

- Reste encore un peu, j'ai pas eu ma dose de câlins. Me dit-il en faisant la moue

Je lui attrapais le visage et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser en emprisonnant mon visage dans ses mains. Quand je du reprendre mon souffle, je m'écartais de lui en souriant

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers Alice

- Je m'en contenterai jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais ne tarde pas, sinon la note sera salée. Me dit Josh en rigolant

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Lui dis-je en prenant Alice par le bras

- J'espère bien. Ciao Bella. Me dit-il en souriant

- A la prochaine Josh. Lui dis-je en passant la porte

On se dirigea vers Angela qui attendait pour régler la note, je la poussais sur le côté et pris sa place dans la file. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pour moi, je vous invite et pas de discussion possible. Lui dis-je en sortant ma carte

Alors que c'était mon tour, quelqu'un me retira ma carte de ma main. Je me retournais et vis Josh avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Combien de fois je devrais te le dire Bella ? Il n'est pas question que tu payes quoi que ce soit dans mon restaurant. La note est pour moi. Dit-il à la personne chargée d'encaisser les paiements

- Josh, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Je préfère payer comme tout le monde. J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait qu'on pour moi. Je n'aimais pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Quand j'allais au resto avec Jake, on se disputait souvent parce que je refusais qu'il paye ma part et on finissait par chacun payer notre part. Avec James c'était différent, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- Ok, disons que tu me payes en câlins. Tu profites de repas gratuits et moi je profite de tes lèvres. Ca me semble équitable. Me dit-il en m'embrassant encore une fois

- Ca c'était pour le pourboire. Me dit-il en rigolant

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler aussi, ainsi qu'Alice et Angela qui n'avaient pas raté une miette de notre échange

- Bella, si tu veux avoir le temps de faire une sieste avant d'aller bosser, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Me dit Alice doucement

- Tu as raison, Josh, merci pour le repas. On se revoit bientôt, promis. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

- De rien ma belle, au revoir les filles. Nous dit-il alors qu'on sortait

Une fois dehors Alice se jeta sur moi.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai dit qu'entre Vince et toi c'était chaud. C'est avec Josh que c'était chaud bouillant dans le bureau. Me dit Alice toute excité

Je la soupçonne d'avoir eu un coup de cœur pour Josh dans le bureau

- Et qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau ? Me demanda Angela

- Ils se sont rouler une de ces pelle, c'était trop hot. Lui répondis Alice

- Alice, je te jure que si tu ne te calme pas, je me ferais un plaisir de dire à Jasper que Josh ne te laisse pas indifférente. Lui lançais-je mauvaise

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'empressa de dire Alice

- Ah oui, tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots quand il était près de toi, on aurait dit une ado, alors arrêtes de nier. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Ok, je le trouve sexy, mais ne dis rien à Jasper, il risque de faire une montagne de rien du tout. Me supplia-t-elle

- Alors arrêtes avec tes remarques sur Josh et Vince, tu me gonfles. Lui dis-je énervé

- Ok, j'arrête, promis. Me dit-elle sérieuse

Sur le chemin du retour, Alice et Angela appelèrent leurs petits amis respectifs. Après s'être excusées une bonne vingtaine de fois, elles me laissèrent devant notre immeuble pour aller rejoindre Jasper et Ben. Ca ne m'ennuyais pas qu'elles me laissent seul, de toute façon, j'allais dormir. Je remontais à l'appart et partis directement dans ma chambre. J'enlevais mes vêtements et restais en boxer et soutient. Je ne mis aucun pyjama et me glissais comme ça dans mon lit. Il était 16h, je pouvais dormir jusque 18h30. Je réglais mon réveil et m'endormis aussitôt.

Mon réveil me sortit du sommeil, j'étais bien reposé. Je m'étirais dans mon lit et allumais ma chaine avec la télécommande. J'avais besoin d'un peu de musique pour me donner du courage. « In My Head de Jason Derulo » résonna dans ma chambre. Je commençais tout doucement à faire bouger mes bras en rythme avec la musique en chantant le refrain.

_In my head i see you all over me, _

_In my head you fufill my fantasy_

_My head you'll be screamin ohhh_

_In my head its going down_

_My head its going down_

_In my head, yeah_

_In my head, oh yeah_

Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la sale de bain en dansant et en chantant. Les chansons défilèrent et moi je me déhanchais toujours. Je me lavais le visage et retournais dans ma chambre. Je remis mes vêtements de l'après-midi mais à la place des ballerines, je mis des bottes à talons en daim noir et ma veste en cuir. Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller avec une touche de gloss et du mascara. J'étais prête à 19h, j'avais une demi-heure à tuer devant moi. J'aurais pu aller à l'hôpital en avance, mais le médecin présent en profiterait pour partir plus tôt et je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je l'aurais fait s'il s'agissait de Carlisle, mais je savais qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Je pris donc un yaourt et me postais devant la télévision. Je tombais sur un épisode de « Friends » que je regardais. A 19h30, je sortis de l'appartement et me dirigeais au sous-sol pour récupérer ma moto. Je l'enfourchais et pris la route du boulot.

Une fois arrivée, je pris la direction des vestiaires et me mis en tenue. Je regardais mon planning de la semaine, je travaillais cette nuit, la nuit de mardi à mercredi et celle de jeudi à vendredi. Si je ne travaillais que 3 nuits cette semaine, c'était parce que j'avais fait pas mal d'heures supplémentaires à rattraper. D'ailleurs, Carlisle aussi travaillait 3jours cette semaine, tant mieux pour lui, il profitera de sa petite famille. A 20h pile, je me présentais à mon poste.

La nuit avait été convenable, nous avions eu 3blessés graves et le reste était des petites blessures. A 7h, la relève fit son apparition. J'allais alors récupérer mes affaires et rentrait chez moi. Arrivé à l'appart, je constatais qu'Alice dormait encore, ses clés étaient sur le meuble de l'entrée. Quand à Angela, elle avait du passer la nuit chez Ben car la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et son lit encore intacte.

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre et me déshabillais. J'enfilais une nuisette saumon et me glissait sous la couette. Je me laissais bercer par le silence et m'endormais. La sonnerie de mon portable me réveillais vers 15h, c'était un sms d'Alice me prévenant qu'elle allait directement chez Jasper après le boulot et qu'elle allait dormir chez lui. Et elle m'envoyait plein de poutou d'amour et me dit qu'elle allait m'appeler ce soir.

J'avais essayé de me rendormir sans succès, je me levais alors pour un long moment de détente sous la douche. Une fois fini, je m'enveloppais dans une serviette de bain et fouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de confortable à mettre. Je mis d'abord des sous vêtements simple saumon, un pantacourt en coton noir et un top noir. Je laissais mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Pour l'instant, je me contentais d'un bol de céréale et d'une pomme, je cuisinerais quelque chose plus tard.

Je m'installais devant la télévision et tombais sur un de ces film de l'après midi complètement gnan gnan, mais faute de mieux je le regardais quand même. Après mes céréales et le navet que je regardais fini, il était presque 16h et je devais appeler Edward comme promis. Je devais tenir ma promesse, il devait attendre mon appel. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, mais je devais l'appeler. Si je me mettais à réfléchir, je n'étais pas prête de l'appeler. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et saisis mon portable pour appeler Edward.

POV EDWARD

Le lendemain matin après ma conversation téléphonique avec Bella, je me réveillais d'excellente humeur, bien que le dimanche ne soit pas mon jour préféré de la semaine. Mais le fait qu'on ait fais un pas en avant Bella et moi me rendait heureux. J'attendais maintenant avec impatiente lundi, jour où elle avait promis de m'appeler. J'avais hâte et en même temps, j'étais bien heureux d'avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, ça m'empêcherais de trop y penser et ma journée n'en passera que plus vite.

Comme prévu, ma journée avait été éreintante, de plus j'avais un mal de crâne abominable. Mes élèves ne m'avaient pas épargné, j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et de prendre un anti douleur pour faire passer cette migraine. J'avais appelé Jazz entre deux cours et lui avait expliqué comme promis comment c'était passé ma conversation avec Bella. Il avait l'air plutôt confiant quand à l'issu de cette histoire.

Il était 20h quand je fus enfin chez moi. La première chose que je fis, était de prendre mon médicament, puis je fouillais dans mon frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Avec ce que j'avais, j'entrepris de me faire un croque-monsieur, rien de très élaboré mais ça me rassasierais. Une fois prêt, je me pris une bière et allais m'installer devant la télévision. Mon mal de tête commençait à s'estomper, et je pouvais profiter de mon repas sereinement. Je continuais à regarder la télé jusque 22h30, puis heure à laquelle je décidais d'aller dormir. Je n'avais pas la force de prendre ma douche ce soir, je la prendrais demain matin avant d'aller bosser. Je me déshabillais et restait en boxer seulement. J'étais tellement crevé, que je m'endormis instantanément.

Le réveil me sortit de mon sommeil à 9h, j'avais dormis comme un bébé et était d'aplomb pour cette journée pas si chargée que ça. Je n'avais qu'un seul cours à donner de 10h à 13h. Et puis, c'était cet après-midi que Bella devait m'appeler. Cette journée s'annonçait prometteuse, j'attendais avec impatiente son appel et j'étais en même temps curieux de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je décidais finalement que ça avait peu d'importance. Pas que Bella ou ce qu'elle avait à me dire n'avait pas d'importance, mais je ne voulais pas y penser, histoire de ne pas me torturer l'esprit pour rien.

Je me levais et allais faire couler du café avant de prendre ma douche. Puis, je retournais dans ma chambre, une serviette attachée à ma taille. Je mis un boxer propre, un t-shirt gris et un jean bleu clair. J'allais ensuite dans la cuisine pour boire mon café et manger deux tartines beurrées. Il était 9h30 quand je décidais de mettre les voiles avec mes partitions sous le bras.

J'étais de retour chez moi aux environs de 13h30. Par miracle, mon cours s'était plutôt bien passé. J'étais affamé en rentrant, c'est pour cette raison que la première chose que je fis en rentrant, c'était de me ruer sur mon frigo. Malheureusement, il était vide à part quelques œufs, des lardons, du fromage râpé et des tomates. Je décidais donc de faire une omelette avec tous ces ingrédients. Je me pris un soda et mangeais devant la télévision.

C'était désespérant, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé pour m'occuper l'esprit à part du patinage artistique, un concours de bodybuilder qui me soulevait le cœur plus qu'autre chose et un film cucu où un pianiste aveugle était au centre de l'histoire. Pour résumer, le meilleur ami de ce pianiste et sa sœur tombaient tout les deux amoureux de ce pauvre aveugle et essayaient d'attirer son attention à tout prix en se faisant des coups bas à l'occasion. Rien que l'histoire était tiré par les cheveux, où ils vont chercher tout ça ? Vous allez certainement vous foutre de ma gueule, mais temps qu'il y a un pianiste ça m'intéresse. A ma plus grande honte, je l'admets, je regardais le film. Je m'étais dit que peut-être l'histoire n'était pas aussi nulle que ça, mais j'avais tord, elle était encore pire.

Je me levais du canapé et ramassais les vestiges de mon repas. Je mettais la vaisselle salle dans le lave-vaisselle quand mon portable sonna. Ca y est, c'est elle ! Sans perdre une seconde, je partis en direction du salon, là où se trouvait mon portable, soufflais un bon coup et répondis

- Allo. Dis-je

- _Bonjour Edward, c'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ? _Me demanda la plus belle voix au monde

- Bonjour Bella, je vais bien merci et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ca va. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Ca a été les cours ?_ Me demanda-t-elle gentiment

- C'était supportable. Et toi, tu viens de te réveiller ? Lui demandais-je en espérant qu'elle dise oui et que la première chose qu'elle ait pensé à faire était m'appeler

- _Non, je suis debout depuis une petite heure, j'étais affalé devant la télévision en train de regarder le film le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais vu !_ Me dit-elle avec dégout

- Celui avec le pianiste ? Lui demandais-je alors que je regrettais immédiatement que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche

Pour qui allait-elle me prendre pour regarder une horreur pareille, un film de gonzesse qui plus est. Et je parie que même une infime partie d'entre elle seraient intéressé par ce film, celle qui avait un QI ridiculement bas.

- _NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS REGARDE CE FILM ?_ Me demanda-t-elle choquée

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminé le ton de sa voix à cet instant précis, mais je crois que j'allais bientôt le découvrir

- En fait, c'est pas ce que tu penses, je n'ai rien trouvé de……

Je ne pu aller au bout de mes explications car elle me coupa

- _NON, NON, NON. N'essaye même pas de te justifier, tu viens de te faire griller Edward Cullen. Ca ne sert plus à rien de te cacher derrière des faux semblants, je t'ai démasqué en beauté._ Me dit-elle en rigolant

PUTAIN ! Mais quel CON, je n'aurais pas pu fermer ma gueule ? Elle va me prendre pour une lopette maintenant, bien joué Edward, excellent.

- J'ai vu un pianiste dans l'histoire et je croyais que c'était un film intéressant ! Dis-je pour ma défense

- Pfft_, tu peux trouver mieux que ça. Et depuis quand les films de l'après-midi sont intéressant ? Ce sont des films destinés aux ménagères de plus de 40 ans._ Me dit-elle moqueuse

Je crois qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher avec ça. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle le regardait aussi. Elle est dans le même sac que moi.

- ôtes-moi d'un doute, tu m'as bien dis que tu l'avais aussi regardé ? Lui demandais-je

- _C'est exact._ Me dit-elle simplement

Ok, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se justifie. Maintenant je dis quoi, moi ?

- Et qu'es-ce que TOI, tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

- _Je n'ai rien à dire, j'ai regardé parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres, tandis que toi, tu étais visiblement intéressé par l'histoire. Voilà ce qui nous différencie, mon cher Edward._ Me dit-elle fière d'elle

MERDE, elle a raison. Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour détourner cette PUTAIN de conversation dans laquelle je m'enfonce de plus en plus.

- Tu m'as appelé pour me parler de ce foutu film ? Lui demandais-je vexé

- _Non, mais avoue que tu m'as tendu une perche. _Me dit-elle

- Ok, on ne pourrait pas juste oublier cette conversation et recommencer du début ? Lui demandais-je sincèrement

C'était vraiment la honte ! Je sais plus où me mettre, pourquoi j'ai regardé cette merde, moi ?

- _ok_. Me dit-elle avant de………… raccrocher ?

MERDE ! Pourquoi elle a raccroché ? Je l'ai vexée ? Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère pourtant ? J'étais en train de complètement paniquer en pensant que j'avais encore tout foiré une fois de plus quand mon portable sonna de nouveau.

- Allo. M'empressais-je de dire en espérant que ce soit Bella

- _Hey Edward, c'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ? _Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi t'as raccroché ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ben, tu voulais qu'on recommence cette conversation, non ? _Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

BORDEL ! Elle m'avait fait peur, elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup là.

- Tu es malade, tu le sais ça ? Lui demandais-je incrédule

Je découvrais une autre facette de Bella, même si c'était à mes dépens, je l'adorais autant que les autres

- _Ah oui ? Et c'est celui qui regarde des films à l'eau de rose qui me dit ça ! _Me dit-elle pour me taquiner

- Quel film ? Lui demandais-je innocemment

- _Bien Cullen, tu apprends vite, je te félicite. _Me dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire

Je ne pu que la suivre en riant moi aussi, quel sacré bout de femme. Elle m'étonnera toujours.

- Merci pour le compliment. Lui dis-je moqueur

- _Mais de rien. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. _Me dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux

- D'accord, je t'écoute. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _Tu_ _te doutes bien de la raison de mon appel. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as demandé quelque chose. Et je t'appel pour te donner ma réponse._ Me dit-elle un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût

Me serais-je trompé ? Non, impossible

- _Tu voulais que l'on devienne ami toi et moi, n'es-ce pas ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui. Répondis-je anxieux

- _C'est toujours ce que tu veux ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter

Je n'arrivais pas à dire plus, comme si les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge

- _Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. J'ai envie de te laisser une seconde chance._ Me dit-elle plus sur un ton plus détendue

J'étais fou de joie, elle me laissait une autre chance, chance que je ne bousillerais pour rien au monde. Je me doutais de ce qu'allait être sa réponse depuis notre conversation au téléphone, mais l'entendre de sa bouche à elle n'avait pas de prix. C'était tout bonnement génial. Dire que j'étais heureux était encore trop faible, j'étais bien plus que ça. Parce qu'où Bella voyait une simple amitié, moi je voyais plus, bien plus. Je voyais la possibilité de l'approcher enfin, d'en apprendre plus sûre elle et de peut-être devenir plus qu'un ami à ses yeux.

- Merci Bella, ça compte énormément pour moi. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Si seulement elle savait à quel point ça compte pour moi

- _Je voudrais aussi m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi depuis la dispute, je ne t'ai pas épargné. Même si tu avais agis comme un CONNAR sois dit en passant, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec toi. J'ai un peu exagéré. Et je vais te faire une promesse, celle d'oublier cette histoire. Je veux qu'on reprenne à zéro sans jamais remettre cette fameuse soirée sur le tapis. Ca te va ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

Et comment que ça me va ! C'était plus que ce que je ne demandais. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle remette à chaque fois cette histoire sur la table, mais apparemment elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Ce qui me soulageait d'un poids. Recommencer à zéro, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je sais qu'oublier est quasiment impossible, mais passer outre, ça on pouvait le faire. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir réagis comme elle l'a fait, je comprends, je l'avais blessé et elle s'était vengée.

- Je suis d'accord pour remettre les compteurs à zéro et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends la réaction que tu as eue et je ne t'en veux pas. Alors on oublie. Lui dis-je doucement

- _Ok, tout ce que je peux ajouter, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens Edward. Mais je m'efforce de changer ça, alors, j'espère ne pas le regretter. Ne me fais pas regretter. _Me dit-elle comme supplique

- Je te Promets Bella que tu ne le regretteras pas. Lui dis-je avec véracité

Je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de moi maintenant que je vais avoir la chance de la côtoyer, comment pourrais-je faire quoi que ce soit pour la blesser ? Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse me repousser et m'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, m'était insupportable. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à regretter de m'avoir fait une place dans sa vie.

Un silence gêné s'était subitement installé entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et elle non plus apparemment. Plusieurs secondes passaient quand elle reprit

- _Mais je te préviens, aucune chance que j'oublie que tu regardes des films de gonzesse Cullen, ça m'est tout simplement impossible. _Me dit-elle moqueuse

J'étais sûre qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça. Mais j'étais content que l'ambiance ce soit allégée. A partir de maintenant, les choses seront plus facile entre nous deux.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire pour que tu oublies ça ? Lui demandais-je suppliant

J'espérais juste qu'elle allait garder ça pour elle et qu'elle n'allait pas le dire aux autres. Si Emmet le savait, j'étais foutu.

- _Non, je ne crois pas. Tu devras trouver quelque chose de vraiment grandiose pour que j'accepte d'oublier un truc pareil._ Me dit-elle en riant

- Je trouverais. Lui dis-je avec conviction

- _On verra. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je suis contente qu'on ait enfin arrangé les choses._ Me dit-elle sincère

- Moi aussi, je viens de gagner une amie. Lui dis-je avec douceur

- _Ne t'avances pas trop vite, tu vas peut-être le regretter. _Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Je ne crois pas. Lui répondis-je

- _On en reparlera après quelques temps. Sur ce, au revoir Edward. _Me dit-elle

- Au revoir Bella, à bientôt j'espère. Maintenant qu'on est ami, on pourrait se voir pour aller boire un verre ou faire autre chose si tu en a envie ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Fallait qu'on se voit, je voulais vraiment qu'on soit ami et je ne voulais pas que ce ne sois que des mots, mais voudrait-elle qu'on se voit que tout les deux ? Là était la question

- _Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu as mon numéro maintenant, appel-moi quand tu veux et si je ne travaille pas, on fera quelque chose ensemble._ Me dit-elle simplement

- D'accord, je t'appellerais sois en sûre. Lui dis-je euphorique

- _Bon, passe une bonne soirée Edward. _Me dit-elle

- Toi aussi Bella. A très vite. Luis dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'on se voit très vite, que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air

- _Ok, au revoir. _Me dit-elle

- Au revoir. Lui répondis-je tendrement

Puis elle raccrocha

La première chose que je fis, c'était d'enregistrer son numéro dans mon répertoire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, on avait enfin tiré un trait sur cette histoire et on pouvait aller de l'avant. J'étais aux anges, plus heureux que jamais. Comment une femme pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Surtout une personne que je connaissais à peine. Mais Bella avait réveillé tellement de chose en moi.

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand mon portable sonna de nouveau, serais-ce Bella ? Je m'empressais de regarder mon portable et vis que ce n'était pas Bella mais Jazz.

- Salut Jazz, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je joyeux

- _Bien, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'Edward dépressif que je connais ? _Me demanda-t-il moqueur

- Très marrant, je suis de bonne humeur, voilà tout ! Lui dis-je simplement

- _Et peut-on savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? _Me demanda-t-il curieux

- Une bonne nouvelle. Lui dis-je

- _Et tu ne voudrais pas la partager avec ton meilleur pote ? _Me demanda-t-il impatient

- Je le ferais quand je lui parlerais. Lui répondis-je joueur

- _Enfoiré, je suis quoi moi ? _Me demanda-t-il mauvais

- Je plaisante Jazz, tu sais bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir me supporter. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- _Ouai c'est ça, alors tu craches le morceau ou pas ? _Me demanda-t-il agacé

- En fait, je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone, juste avant que tu n'appelles. Lui dis-je

- _Ah_ _oui c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle devait t'appeler ! Et j'imagine que ça c'est bien passé rien qu'au son de ta voix. _Me dit-il moqueur

- En effet, ça c'est encore mieux passé que ce que j'imaginais. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _J'en déduis qu'elle t'a donné une seconde chance. Je suis content pour toi, vieux. J'espère juste que tu ne bousilleras pas celle-là. _Me dit-il plus sérieux

- Aucun risque Jazz, j'ai retenu la leçon cette fois-ci. Lui dis-je honnêtement

_- Je l'espère Ed, parce qu'elle ne te donnera pas d'autres chances. Tu sais, elle fait difficilement confiance aux gens, avec moi aussi elle était distante au début. Elle était presque tout le temps sur la défensive. Elle avait peur que je fasse du mal à Alice, mais après quelques temps, ça s'est arrangé._ Me confessa Jazz

- Je sais. En plus, si je fais le con, vous allez tous me tomber dessus et je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Lui dis-je en plaisantant à moitié

C'est sûr que si je faisais du mal à Bella, cette fois-ci, je n'échapperai pas aux poings d'Emmet. Aux foudres d'Alice et j'ose même pas imaginé ce que je risque venant de Jazz. De toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas.

- _Tu sais avant-hier, j'ai rencontré ta mère et elle m'a dit à quel point tu avais changé et que son fils était de retour. Esmée est tellement heureuse de te retrouver. C'est bien que tu passes plus de temps avec ta famille. _Me dit Jazz

- Ca me fais du bien à moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner d'eux, ça leur a fait beaucoup de mal, surtout à ma mère. Je fais tout pour me rattraper maintenant. Lui dis-je heureux de retrouver ma famille

- _C'est cool, la dernière chose à faire pour que tu sois vraiment irréprochable, c'est arrêter de baiser avec tes SALOPES d'un soir._ Me dit Jazz une pointe de colère dans la voix

Jazz n'acceptais pas mon mode de vie, surtout les femmes que je ma tapais, il les avait en horreur. Il ne savait même pas ce que je leur trouvais.

- C'est déjà fait depuis un bon bout de temps, vieux. Tu te rappelles la bimbo que j'ai baisé dans les toilettes du bar ? Lui demandais-je

- _Et comment !_ Cracha-t-il

- Eh ben, depuis je n'ai baisé avec personne. Nada, absolument rien. Lui dis-je fière de moi

- _T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là !_ Me dit-il presque en colère

- Je te dis la vérité Jazz, le pire, c'est qu'elles ne me font même plus envie. Je ne les trouve même plus baisable. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- _MERDE ALORS ! Je suis fière de toi Ed. _Me dit-il content

- Je dois dire que je suis aussi assez fière de moi sur ce coup là. Dis-je en riant

- _Tu te rends compte que c'est depuis que tu as rencontré Bella que tu n'as plus baisé._ Me dit-il plus comme une constatation que comme une question

- J'en suis conscient. Lui dis-je simplement

Pas la peine de nier, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas honte. Ce petit bout de femme m'avait mis la tête à l'envers et j'adorais ça.

- _J'allais complètement oublier, en fait je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Alice voulait qu'on se fasse un ciné et un resto tous ensemble cette semaine. En principe tout le monde sera là, on doit juste voir avec Bella pour faire ça un soir où elle ne travaille pas. Je ne te demande pas si ça t'intéresse vu qu'il y aura probablement Bella. _Me dit-il moqueur

- Abruti ! Lui dis-je mauvais

- _Te_ _fâche pas, je rigole. Tu es libre n'importe quel soir ou tu as un soir où t'es pris ?_ Me demanda Jazz

- N'importe quel soir m'irait, tu sais je limite les sorties en ce moment. A part mes parents et le parc pour aller courir, je ne vais quasiment nulle part. Lui dis-je

- _Bien, je dis à Alice que c'est ok pour toi. Je t'appellerai quand je saurai quand on se fait cette sortie. Je suis impatient de vous voir toi et Bella parler ensemble. _Me dit-il content

- Oui, moi aussi. J'espère juste que je vais trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire, histoire qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un abruti. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

- _Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien. Bon, je te laisse vieux. Je dois aller chercher Alice au magasin. A plus._ Me dit Jazz

- Bye Jazz et passe le bonjour à Alice. Lui dis-je

- _T'en ai déjà à essayé de te mettre la petite sœur dans la poche pour atteindre la grande. T'es un rapide toi ! _Me dit-il en rigolant

- T'es vraiment CON quand tu t'y mets, presque pire qu'Emmet. Lui dis-je mauvais

- _J'y vais Don Juan._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Je m'affalais sur le canapé et souriait tout seul comme un CON. Jazz allait devenir insupportable si ça continuais, j'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas commencer à faire des remarque débile devant Bella.

Ca mis à part, j'allais voir Bella cette semaine, on pourra enfin discuter ensemble. Ca va me faire bizarre de l'approcher, j'ai pris l'habitude qu'elle m'ignore et ne m'adresse pas la parole. Alice est vraiment génial, elle a tout le temps de bonnes idées quand il le faut. Faudrait que je pense à la remercier pour m'avoir aidé avec Bella. Je suis sûre que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que Bella m'a pardonné.

On allait pouvoir concrétiser cette amitié Bella et moi. J'allais faire mon possible pour me rapprocher le plus possible d'elle sans en faire trop.

POV BELLA

J'étais en train de me préparer des pâtes en repensant à Edward. J'appréhendais cette conversation avec lui, mais finalement ça c'était très bien passer. Bizarrement, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je trouvais qu'on arrivait à discuter assez finalement lui et moi. Je ne me sentais pas nerveuse ou mal à l'aise. Je m'étais bien moqué de lui quand j'avais su qu'il avait regardé le même navet que moi. Le pauvre, il était tellement gêné, qu'il avait essayé de se justifier.

Ce que j'ai aimé chez lui, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris, il m'a laissé me moquer de lui. En tout cas, j'étais contente que cette histoire soit derrière nous. Lui aussi avait l'air d'être heureux qu'on passe à autre chose. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand mon portable sonna. Je m'en emparais et répondis

- Salut Aly. Dis-je en répondant

- _Salut, qu'es-ce que tu fais de beau ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Là, je me prépare des pâtes et toi ça va avec Jazz ? Lui demandais-je en goûtant ma sauce

- _Oui, c'est parfait comme d'habitude. T'es seule ? Angela n'est pas là ? _Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse

- Non elle n'est pas là, je crois qu'elle est chez Ben. Lui dis-je en touillant la sauce

- _J'aime pas quand tu restes toute seul à l'appart, je me sens coupable. _Me dit-elle triste

- T'es bête, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. En plus, je ne suis pas à plaindre, je vais manger un bon plat de pâtes en regardant la télé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et profites de ta soirée. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- _Ok. Dis on va se faire une sortie cette semaine avec tout le groupe, on se fera un ciné et un resto. J'ai besoin de savoir quand tu as congé, pour que tu puisses venir avec nous. _Me dit-elle

- J'ai congé mercredi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche soir. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Lui dis-je

- _C'est super, je vois avec les autres et je te dirais quand on prévoit ça. De toute façon, on se voit demain._ Me dit Alice en gloussant

J'imagine que Jazz lui faisait des trucs pas très catholiques pour qu'elle glousse comme ça.

- _Alice, passe-moi Jazz._ Lui dis-je

- Qu'…Quoi ? Qui te….dis …. Qu'il est à côté de moi ? Me demanda-t-elle vraiment pas convaincante

- _Alice ?_ La réprimandais-je

- Ok ok, tiens, elle veut te parler. Dit-elle à Jazz j'imagine

- _Euh Bella, ça va ?_ Me dit-il mal à l'aise

- Ca irait mieux si tu évitais de peloter ma petite sœur pendant qu'elle me parle au téléphone. J'ai des images dégoutantes de toi et ma sœur dans la tête maintenant. Comment je les enlève ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

Je n'étais pas en colère, je voulais juste le faire tourner en bourrique comme Alice. Décidément le pauvre n'est pas gâté.

- _Je….Je ne vois…..pas….de quoi…._

Je ne laissais pas finir

- N'essaye même pas de nier, sinon je viens chez toi chercher Alice. Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux

- _Très bien, je …suis désolé Bella. _Me dit-il alors que j'éclatais de rire

- Jazz, tu es beaucoup trop naïf pour ton propre bien. Je plaisante, je voulais juste te taquiner idiot. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- _C'était pas drôle. _Me dit-il vexé

- Oh que si, ça l'était. La prochaine fois, tu attendras que j'ai fini avant de profiter de ma sœur. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Ca_ _n'arrivera plus, parce que je ne toucherais plus jamais ta sœur. _Me dit-il mauvais

- Eh, j'ai rien fais moi ! Pourquoi tu me punis aussi. Entendis-je Alice dire alors que j'étais morte de rire

- _Parce que c'est ta sœur. _Lui dis Jazz

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai un peu animé votre soirée, je vous laisse les amoureux. Leur dis-je en riant

- _Ouai c'est ça !_ Me dit Jazz

- T'es pas beau quand tu boudes Jazz, alors arrêtes ! Lui dis-je en me calmant

- _Ca veut dire que tu me trouve beau ? _Me demanda-t-il curieux

- _Ca_ _va vous deux je ne vous gêne pas ? Vous n'avez pas honte de flirter devant moi ?_ Entendis-je Alice dire

- Allez, salut. Dis-je en vitesse avant de raccrocher

Alice devait m'en vouloir maintenant, mais cette nuit, elle allait m'adorer. Jazz allait lui faire passer une nuit torride pour se faire pardonner.

Je me préparais une assiette et allais manger devant la télé. Je tombais sur « Braquage à l'italienne », je l'avais déjà vu, mais je l'aimais bien surtout à cause du sexy Mark Wahlberg. Vers 22h, je reçu un texto d'Alice me disant que la sortie était programmé pour mercredi.

J'étais contente, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu mes amis. Emmet, Rose, Jazz et je ne devais pas oublier Edward maintenant. Il était sûrement de la partie. Je pense que ça sera un peu bizarre au début, puis ça sera un peu plus cool après. On a bien réussit à se parler normalement quelques fois. Je devais juste m'ouvrir un peu plus et tout se passera bien. Je lui devais bien ça, je devais lui donner une vraie chance.

Mercredi sera en quelque sorte le premier jour de notre amitié à Edward et moi, c'était un grand pas en avant pour tout les deux.

J'avais hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner.

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Beaucoup en voulait à Bella et la trouvais trop dur avec Edward, es-ce toujours le cas ? Avez-vous compris pourquoi elle agissait comme ça après avoir pris connaissance de sa relation avec René ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de l'épisode du téléphone et de la remise en question de Bella à ce moment là ? Que pensez-vous du début d'amitié qui commence entre eux ? De Bella qui taquine Edward ?**_

_**Et enfin, que pensez-vous de Vince et Josh ? Ca m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour savoir ce que je vais faire d'eux plus tard ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me montrer à quel point vous aimez mon histoire, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur. Je vois que le nombre de reviews ne décolle pas vraiment et j'ai une baisse de motivation à cause de ça. Alors un petit review les filles, même court ça fait plaisir (mais les long me font encore plus plaisir). C'est mon seul salaire et pour l'instant je suis fauché, lol. Bisou**_


	10. TRES IMPORTANT

Salut les louloutes, désolé mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

En fait, j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews en réponse à ma question « Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretien Bella avec Josh et Vince ? »

Et visiblement, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à approuver, vous trouvez cette ambiguïté gênante.

Et vous trouvez Bella « GARCE », j'avoue que ça me gêne un peu, j'adore ma Bella et je ne voudrais pas que vous la perceviez de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas le but de cette relation, je voulais montrer que même si elle couchait à gauche et à droite avec tout un tas de type, elle avait un besoin de tendresse qu'elle ne

pouvait refouler.

Donc, j'ai pris la décision de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça pour que vous n'ayez plus une image de Bella erronée.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de votre aide, j'ai plusieurs idées concernant la fin de la relation Bella, Josh et Vince.

Je vous demanderez de choisir parmi les différentes propositions, celle qui remportera le plus de succès, se retrouvera dans mon prochain chapitre.

C'est pour cette raison, que j'ai besoin au plus vite de vos avis pour que je commence le prochain chapitre.

Bon, voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensée :

**1)** **Josh se** **trouve une petite copine et de ce fait, arrête les séances de câlins avec Bella. Puis après ça, Bella prend la décision d'en faire autant avec Vince.**

**2)** **Josh et Bella s'embrasse au restaurant et Bella se rend compte que pas mal de fille regarde Josh avec tristesse. Elle se dit, que peut-être à cause de la relation qu'elle entretien avec lui, ces filles n'osent pas l'approcher. Et que donc, il n'a pas beaucoup de chance de trouver une petite amie**

Et enfin la troisième solution, c'est ma préférée je dois dire

**3)** **Lors de la soirée entre amis, toute la bande va diner au restaurant de Josh. Comme à leur habitude, Bella et Josh s'embrasse devant les amis de Bella. Evidemment, ça rend notre petit Edward triste. Alice et Jasper qui connaissent les sentiments d'Edward envers Bella décide de l'aider en persuadant Bella que cette relation avec Vince et Josh n'est pas saine et qu'elle doit y mettre fin.**

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous sur ce coup là !

Merci beaucoup les poulettes et n'oubliez pas que le prochain chapitre dépend de vous.

Si vous me répondez vite, je commencerais plus vite et donc posterais rapidement. (Je précise, ce n'est en rien du chantage, lol)

Je veux juste prendre en compte les avis de **mes lectrices adorées**. Bisou


	11. Chapter 10

Hey girls, comment allez-vous ? (Pardon, s'il y a des garçons. S'il y en a, je serais contente de le savoir (^_^) )

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos encouragements et pour m'avoir donné votre avis.

Vous êtes des petites cachottières, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus de lectrices que je ne le pensais.

Han han, les filles va falloir me laisser des reviews maintenant si vous voulez avoir des chapitres rapidement.

(Des menaces ? Non jamais je ne ferais ça, lol. C'est juste une………. Suggestion ?)

Maintenant que j'ai un peu renfloué mon portefeuille, vous m'avez habitué à un certains mode de vie et je ne peux plus m'en passer, mdr.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre tant attendu, certaines ne m'ont pas facilité les choses en me demandant des mix entre les propositions, bande de petite maligne.

J'en ai bavé à mort pour ce chapitre, il est d'ailleurs plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et que je n'ai pas suée pour rien. Je serai vraiment déçu sinon.

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas. Bisou les poulettes

P.S : Un petit coucou à mes revieweuses anonymes : Juste-1-lectrice, ghoul, isabelle, miiss-cullen, PatiewSnow, Leeloup, monie, lyllou, hayden21 et Alex. (Merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews) et petit clin d'œil à Ananaxtra, j'adore ton imagination débordante et tes idées, n'arrêtes surtout pas.

**CHAPITRE 10**

POV EDWARD

Je me réveillais tout doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était 10h. Je pouvais voir les rayons du soleil traverser la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le beau temps était bel et bien là ! Je ne donnais cours qu'à 13h, j'avais le choix entre rester dormir ou profiter de ce temps magnifique et aller courir. La deuxième solution me paraissait la meilleure, de toute façon, je n'avais plus sommeil. J'avais dormis comme un bébé. Depuis que les choses entre Bella et moi c'était arrangé hier, je me sentais plus léger, j'étais soulagé d'un poids.

Je décidais de me lever et allais prendre une douche. Je laissais l'eau couler sur moi et profitais de cette chaleur bienfaitrice. Je repensais à Bella et à la soirée qu'on allait passer ensemble. On ne sera pas tout seul mais au moins je pourrais profiter de sa présence toute une soirée. Que demander de plus ?

Ok, je serais un putain d'hypocrite si je disais que je ne voulais pas plus. J'aimerais temps qu'elle me voit plus que comme un simple ami, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à ça. Elle vient juste d'accepter de devenir mon amie, je devrais me contenter de ça pour l'instant. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand je la vois, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de réagir sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Quand je la vois, j'ai envie de la toucher, de la sentir, de l'embrasser. Je sens que mon cœur va exploser quand elle pose son regard sur moi ou quand elle me frôle accidentellement.

GENIAL ! Maintenant j'ai une érection monstre que personne ne peut soulager…….A part moi.

Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je ne fais ça que rarement. Si si je vous assure ! Quand j'étais dur, je n'avais que l'embarras du choix pour me soulager. Ce n'était pas les volontaires qui manquaient pour qu'on me fasse une pipe ou……….. plus. Mais depuis que Bella est entré dans ma vie, je ne serais plus capable de me regarder en face si je le faisais. Je m'étais promis de devenir meilleur pour elle, elle méritait quelqu'un de bien. Je n'avais pas la prétention de dire que j'étais le meilleur choix pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser filer. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, j'en étais incapable.

Quoiqu'elle m'ait fait, j'étais son prisonnier !

Je descendais ma main vers mon bas ventre, jusqu'à saisir mon membre dur entre mes doigts. Je passais mon pouce sur mon gland et faisais des petits mouvements circulaires qui me rendirent encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Je délaissais mon gland et commençais à faire un lent mouvement de va et vient le long de ma queue, après quelques secondes, mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide. Ma main gauche était à plat devant moi sur le carrelage de la douche, pendant que l'autre raffermissait sa poigne et s'activait à un rythme des plus soutenu sur ma queue. J'avais les yeux fermé et le visage baissé alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de ma nuque. J'avais le visage de Bella en tête, je la revoyais dans ces vêtements de sports toute en sueur. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à la vue de son top collé sur sa poitrine généreuse. Des gémissements incontrôlés sortaient de ma bouche entrouverte. Je sentais que je n'étais plus loin, ma main gauche vint rejoindre la droite et se mit à masser mes bourses. Après trois va et viens, je jouis sur le carrelage de la douche.

Ca avait été intense, je n'avais jamais jouis aussi fort rien qu'en me masturbant. D'habitude, c'était correct mais cette fois-ci, c'était tellement bon que j'avais du mal à reprendre une respiration normal. J'étais certain que l'image de Bella n'y était pas innocente, cette fille allait me rendre dingue !

Je me lavais rapidement, ainsi que le carrelage de ma douche qui avait été la cible de ma semence. Puis j'attachais une serviette autour de ma taille et partis dans ma chambre. Je mis un boxer blanc, un short blanc un débardeur blanc. Puis, je mis mes baskets blanches et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je bu un verre de jus d'orange et mangeais deux tartines beurrées. Je pris mon portable, mon i-pod, mes clés et sortis de mon appartement.

Après 10minutes de marche, j'étais au parc. Rien avait changé ici, les allumeuses étaient toujours là mais elles étaient un peu moins vêtue que d'habitude, sûrement dû à la chaleur. Comme si elles courraient ? Je levais les yeux en l'air en signe d'exaspération, plaçais mon i-pod sur mes oreilles et me mis à courir. Je courrais d'abord lentement le temps d'échauffer mes muscles, puis je pris un rythme assez soutenu. Il faisait assez chaud et je transpirais rapidement. Il y avait pas mal de monde aujourd'hui, même si c'était un coin assez peu fréquenté, nous étions au moins une dizaine à courir, rien que des hommes. Ce n'était pas un parcours que les femmes pouvaient faire, il était assez rude. Quoique Bella y était bien arrivé, et elle courait assez vite, ou bien c'était peut-être bien qu'une impression. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide que ça, le parcours était déjà bien assez dure comme ça pour en plus y mettre de la vitesse.

Je devais courir depuis 10minutes quand je sentis quelqu'un me frôler le dos. Je tournais mon visage sur la droite pour voir ce que c'était quand je tombais sur ma dulcinée. Je devais rêver, elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment là, à côté de moi en train de courir dans une tenue des plus sexy. Elle portait un mini short rouge avec deux traits blanc sur chaque côté et un débardeur blanc avec deux traits rouge sur chaque côté. Je pouvais voir les bretelles de son soutient gorge rouge qui dépassait de son débardeur. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle était tout simplement HOT, à chaque fois que je la voyais, je la trouvais de plus en plus belle.

Je revins enfin à moi quand je me rendis compte que je la déshabillais du regard alors qu'elle affichait un sourire moqueur. Je retirais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et commençais à ralentir le pas pour m'arrêter complètement. Elle s'arrêta également en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter de courir ? Me demanda-telle

- Pour te saluer et discuter un moment. Lui répondis-je ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir

- On aurait pu discuter en courant tu sais ! Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je ne crois pas. Lui dis-je moqueur

- C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que les hommes ne savent pas faire deux choses en même temps. Courir et parler est impossible dans votre cas. Me dit-elle en tapant sa main droite sur son front

- Très marrant, ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'on n'aurait pas pu parler. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ah ouai ? Et pour quelle raison alors ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Tout simplement parce que tu n'aurais pas pu me suivre, je suis beaucoup trop rapide pour toi. Tu aurais été loin derrière moi et dans ces circonstances, parler ensemble est quasi impossible. Lui répondis-je fière de moi

- Espèce de sal macho, tu n'as pas honte ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des hommes qui pensaient que les femmes n'étaient pas leurs égales et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire les mêmes choses que les hommes. Me dit-elle en me frappant le bras

- Je ne suis pas macho, je suis juste réaliste. Aussi bonne coureuse que tu puisses être, je suis meilleur que toi. Je viens ici depuis assez longtemps pour dire que ce parcours est loin d'être facile. Je suis habituée à courir ici alors que toi non. Lui dis-je pour ma défense

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Je te propose de courir avec moi, tu cours comme tu le fais d'habitude sans te soucier de moi. On verra bien si je tiens la distance. Me dit-elle avec un air de défi

- Ok, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux parce que tu es une femme et je ne vais pas courir moins vite que d'habitude pour que tu te sentes moins mal. La prévins-je

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Me dit-elle mauvaise

- Ok, allons-y. Lui dis-je en souriant

Je commençais à courir lentement, pour accélérer le mouvement de plus en plus. Bella était juste à côté de moi et n'avait pas encore l'air essoufflée. J'accélérais et elle en fit de même, toujours sans difficulté apparente. Enfin, je décidais d'y aller à fond et de lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Elle sera impressionnée et je gagnerais peut-être des points avec elle. Elle était toujours à mes côtés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Même en courant elle était magnifique. Nous courrions depuis au moins 15 minutes et elle était toujours maitre de son corps, aucun signe de fatigue à l'horizon malgré notre rythme soutenu. Elle allait bien craquer à un moment ou à un autre, elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'endurance que moi.

Ca faisait à présent une demi-heure que nous courrions, autant vous le dire, mes muscles me brulaient et j'avais envie d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il en allait de mon honneur et de ma virilité. Bella, de son côté, transpirait mais ne semblait pas avoir l'air d'abandonner. Même si mon corps me hurlait d'arrêter, je ne laissais rien paraitre et continuais de courir. J'étais conscient de ralentir le rythme, mais je n'y pouvais rien, mon corps était en train de me lâcher.

Après 45minutes de courses, mon corps était à l'agonie. Bella, elle, était en sueur et un peu essoufflée mais toujours pas prête à abandonner. Elle dû voir ma souffrance, car elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me souffla

- Arrêtes et repose-toi Cullen! Je fais encore un tour et je te rejoins. Me dit-elle avant d'accélérer et de partir devant

Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, elle était très forte. Elle m'avait cloué le bec. J'étais sur le cul, elle m'avait battu. Et pourtant, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, sans jamais la ménager. Mais comment elle fait BORDEL, c'est pas humain ! Même si je ne voulais pas arrêter de courir, mon corps ne suivait plus et je dû m'arrêter. De toute façon, ma dignité s'était envolée avec Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais l'impressionner. Elle par contre, elle m'impressionne de jours en jours. Au moment où je pense que j'ai tout vu, elle me prouve le contraire. Cette fille est décidément exceptionnelle. Celui qui aura la chance d'être à ses côtés, sera un homme comblé. Même si je voulais que ce soit moi, j'en étais de moins en moins sûre.

Qu'es-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec moi ?

Je ne lui apporterais rien de bon, elle a besoin d'un homme fort à ses côtés pas de moi, qui ne suis même pas capable de la battre à une simple course. J'avais vraiment envie de la battre, mais j'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule, comme d'habitude. C'est parce que j'avais été trop sûre de moi et que j'avais fais mon macho, que je me retrouve là sur cette pelouse à la regarder courir sous les regards pervers de tous les coureurs.

Après avoir fait un tour supplémentaire sans effort évident, elle vint me rejoindre. Arrivé à ma hauteur, elle me tendit la main alors que je la regardais me demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu n'as pas fait tes étirements, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas souffrir de martyrs, alors bouge-toi. Me dit-elle toujours la main tendue

Je la pris et me levais. Nous faisions nos étirements et je la remerciais en silence de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle aurait pu se moquer de moi et me narguer, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle fit comme si de rien était. Mais je devais me conduire dignement et pas en macho qui était blessé parce qu'une femme l'a battu.

- Tu as gagné, tu m'as battu. Je te félicite, tu as beaucoup d'endurance. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Elle me regarda et me fit un petit sourire

- Tu avais commencé à courir bien avant moi, il est normal que tu te sois fatigué avant. Me dit-elle sérieusement

Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de faire et je la trouvais encore plus surprenante. Si moi j'avais gagné, je ne me serais pas privé de la narguer. Preuve qu'elle était plus mature que moi

-J'ai besoin de caféine maintenant. Tu as le temps de prendre un café avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

Je crois qu'elle avait remarqué que mon égo en avait prit un coup et elle ne voulait pas me laisser sur cette note négative. De toute façon, aucune chance pour que je refuse son invitation.

- J'ai une petite demi-heure devant moi avant d'aller me préparer pour aller donner mes cours. Alors, je suis partant pour un café. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais euphorique

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser en me réveillant ce matin que Bella m'inviterait à prendre un café avec elle aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais à la voir que demain soir. Je suis content qu'elle ait pris les devants, je n'aurais pas osé l'inviter moi-même, pas après cette humiliation.

- Y a un endroit en particulier où tu aimerais aller ? Me demanda Bella alors que nous que nous sortions du parc

- Non, je te laisse choisir, je te fais confiance. Lui dis-je en lui adressant un sourire

- Ok, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui choisis. C'est la deuxième fois que je choisis l'endroit. Me dit-elle en en me souriant à son tour

Elle envisageait déjà la possibilité qu'on se revoit que tous les deux. J'étais aux anges, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux avec Bella. Je me sentais à l'aise en sa présence même si elle m'intimidait. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres filles. Les autres filles me regardaient toujours comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande, elles gloussaient comme des dindes, rigolaient pour un rien et n'avaient aucune conversation intéressante. Avec Bella, tout est si simple. Elle est agréable, tout ce qu'elle dit est intéressant et elle me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important. Elle n'avait pas besoin de décolleté plongeant pour attirer mon attention, rien que son regard suffisait à me rendre fou. A certain moment son regard était tellement intense qu'il me troublait. Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que ça me faisait peur.

Nous arrivions à un petit café très convivial à 5 minutes du parc. Nous y entrions et Bella me fit signe de la suivre. Nous montâmes les escaliers, puis en traversant une autre salle, nous nous retrouvions sur une terrasse. Bella prit place à une table au bord de la terrasse qui donnait sur le parc et je fis de même en m'asseyant face à elle. Elle orienta son visage en direction du soleil et ferma les yeux. Je la trouvais tellement belle en ce moment, il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour la décrire. Ses cheveux avaient pris des reflets acajou sublimes. Elle ne disait rien profitant simplement du soleil et moi j'étais là comme un con à la contempler jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Bien sûr ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour baver sur Bella, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. Une fois le serveur parti, Bella me fixa et j'étais prisonnier de ses yeux qui avaient pris une couleur miel à cause du soleil.

Fallait que je me reprenne avant qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé comme les autres.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu courir ici avant ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Il est vrai que si elle était déjà venue, on se serait probablement croisé, je n'aurai pas pu la louper.

- Parce que je courrais ailleurs, un peu plus haut dans le parc. Il y a plus de monde. Me dit-elle avec un sourire triste

Pourquoi était-elle triste tout d'un coup ? Es-ce que j'ai dis quelque choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je me posais toute sorte de question quand le serveur vint apporter nos cafés, puis elle continua

- Il y a beaucoup plus de vie là-bas. Des jeunes couples se promenant en amoureux, des vieux aussi, des enfants qui jouent. Tu sais, je vois tellement d'horreur et de souffrance à l'hôpital que j'ai besoin de voir des gens heureux. J'ai besoin de voir un peu de bonheur et de joie de vivre, c'est essentiel pour moi. Ca me fait du bien. Me dit-elle comme perdue dans ces pensées

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cet aspect là de son travail. Ok, il y a des gens qui souffrent et des blessés, mais je n'avais jamais songé que Bella pouvait être confronté à la mort. Ca me donnait froid dans le dos en pensant à tout ce que ce petit bout de femme devait affronter. Voir la mort, se dire qu'elle aurait pu faire plus, l'annoncer à la famille. C'est horrible ce qu'elle peut ressentir à des moments pareils. Moi-même j'en serais incapable, Bella était définitivement une battante, une femme forte et épatante.

Mais une question me brulait la langue. Pourquoi avoir abandonné cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant pour venir courir entourée de pervers et de poupées gonflables ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, c'est pas grave ! Lui dis-je

- Bien sûr, on est ami après tout. On peut tout se dire. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Pourquoi tu as abandonné cet endroit où tu aimais courir ? Lui demandais-je

Elle semblait réfléchir avant de me donner sa réponse, elle grimaça puis me regarda mal à l'aise avant de parler

- En fait…..disons que …..J'évite quelqu'un. C'est pour cette raison que je n'y vais plus. Me dit-elle triste

Elle évitait quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Es-ce quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ?

- Je vois à ta tête que tu te poses encore plus de questions, pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Tu as raison, mais je vois que tu ne veux pas approfondir le sujet et je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je pour lui montrer que ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle ait des secrets

Elle me regarda intensément dans les yeux comme si elle voulait lire en moi. Savoir si elle pouvait me parler et avoir confiance en moi. Puis elle reporta son regard vers le parc, là où un groupe d'enfant s'amusaient. Elle soupira puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

- Je crois que l'autre soir, tu as entendu vaguement parler de Jacob, mon ex petit-ami ? Me demanda-t-elle

J'acquiesçais

- Disons qu'il était plus attaché à moi que moi à lui. J'ai donc rompu pour ne pas qu'il s'attache…………plus. Il n'a pas très bien pris la séparation. Mais il voulait malgré tout qu'on reste ami, je savais qu'il avait encore l'espoir qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais…………je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui faire plus de peine et nous avons continué à nous voir en tant qu'ami. Mais il avait des gestes de plus en plus équivoques envers moi et se permettait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Je me disputais souvent avec lui à ce sujet, mais il me disait que c'était juste par habitude et qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Alors je laissais couler. Mais il continuait toujours et devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, puis un jour, je l'ai rencontré au parc.

Quand on sortait ensemble, on allait souvent courir là-bas. Et il savait que je continuais à y aller. Mais la dernière fois, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Et j'ai fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, couper les ponts. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus rester ami dans ces conditions. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, il m'a supplié de ne pas faire ça, qu'il allait changer. Mais je savais que temps qu'il me verrait, il n'arriverait pas à tourner la page. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus revu et j'évite de retourner courir là-bas. Ca sera plus facile pour lui comme ça et il pourra rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimera comme il le mérite. Termina Bella avec un triste sourire

Je comprenais maintenant un peu mieux la situation. Elle évitait son ex pour qu'il l'oublie. Mais comment oublier une femme comme Bella ? Moi, j'en serais incapable. Je me mets à la place de son ex et n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a pu ressentir quand elle a rompu avec lui. Ca a dû être horrible pour lui.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Lui dis-je en voyant son air torturé

- Je sais. J'espère juste qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un et qu'il est heureux maintenant. Me dit-elle en buvant son café

J'étais content qu'elle me parle d'une chose aussi personnelle, ça coulait dire qu'elle me faisait vraiment confiance. Mais je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux

- Tu viens demain soir ? Lui demandais-je subitement

Jazz m'avait dit qu'elle était de la partie, mais je voulais m'en assurer.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Ils me manquent tous tellement. Me dit-elle avec tendresse. Tu les vois souvent ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je vois Emmet et parfois Rosalie quand je rends visite à mes parents. Jazz et moi on s'appel souvent, et parfois on va prendre un verre ensemble. Sinon, c'est tout. Je vois rarement Alice, ils sont toujours ensemble elle et Jazz. Lui répondis-je

- Ben, tu les vois plus que moi en tout cas. Moi, je ne vois qu'Alice et encore, pas souvent. Avec mon travail et le sien, sans compter les nuits qu'elle passe chez Jasper, c'est pas évident. Quand j'ai du temps de libre, eux ils n'en ont pas où ils préfèrent rester en couple, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Alice se sent coupable quand elle dort chez Jasper, je dois à chaque fois la convaincre que ça ne me dérange pas de rester seul. Elle est adorable. Me dit-elle avec un sourire plein de tendresse en parlant de sa sœur.

- Tu as un lien très fort avec Alice, c'est rare que des sœurs s'entendent aussi bien que vous. Lui dis-je admiratif

- On est tout l'une pour l'autre, enfin je dois dire qu'elle est tout pour moi, maintenant elle a aussi Jasper. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- En tout cas, sache que quand tu ressens le besoin de sortir ou que tu veux te changer les idées, je suis là. Je ne suis pas en couple et ils me délaissent tout autant que toi. Lui dis-je poussant ma chance jusqu'au bout

- Pauvre Edward ! Mais si je t'accapare, je vais avoir toutes les minettes de New York à mes trousses. Je ne vais pas en ressortir vivante. Me dit-elle riant

- Je te promets que je te protègerais. Lui dis-je pour la taquiner

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Une femme en colère est très dangereuse. Me dit-elle taquine

- J'en ai vue une à l'œuvre, je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Ca ne me fait pas peur. Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux

- Serais-tu en train de faire référence à ma petite personne ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens visée ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Ne fais pas le malin, tu rigoleras moins quand tu te retrouveras en face de l'une d'elle. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, au besoin, tu seras là. A ce que j'ai vu, tu te défends plutôt bien ! Lui dis-je en me rapprochant de la table

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce courage et surtout ce culot, mais j'aimais assez cet échange entre nous. J'avais le sentiment qu'un petit jeu s'installait entre nous et ça m'excitait au plus haut point.

- Prends garde à ce que je ne me retourne pas contre toi moi aussi, parce que tu serais mal barré Cullen ! Me dit-elle en se rapprochant elle aussi

- Hey, si elles en auront après nous, c'est d'abord parce que TOI, tu seras avec moi. Alors pourquoi diable te retournerais-tu contre moi ? Lui demandais-je faussement vexé

- Solidarité féminine, mon grand. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu t'arracherais les cheveux. Me dit-elle en rigolant

Elle jeta un bref regard à sa montre et me regarda

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller ? Tu vas être en retard pour tes cours. Me dit-elle

- Merde, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Lui dis-je en stresse

- Pas de panique, tu donnes cours à quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je me levais

- 13h. Lui répondis-je

- Il est 12h, tu as largement le temps d'aller prendre une douche et aller travailler, arrêtes de stresser. Me dit-elle calmement

- C'est toi qui m'a fais peur, je pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça. Lui dis-je accusateur

- J'y suis pour rien si tu n'as pas regardé l'heure avant de t'exciter ! Me dit-elle faussement vexée

- Pas bête. Lui dis-je désolé

- Bon, au lieu de perdre ton temps, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Me dit-elle en me faisant signe de partir

- Je paye et je pars. Lui dis-je en fouillant dans mes poches

- Hors de question que tu payes quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai invité, je paye. Maintenant, du vent et ne commence pas à argumenter pour payer sinon je vais me fâcher. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Ok, tu restes là ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se lever

- Oui, je vais profiter encore un peu du soleil avant de rentrer. Me dit-elle

J'aurais voulu qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble pour profiter encore un peu plus de sa présence mais il était plus sage que je retourne seul. Il fallait que je cours pour aller jusque chez moi

- Bon, alors merci pour le café et la conversation. C'était sympa. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

Elle regarda ma main et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Qu'avais-je encore fais ?

C'est alors qu'elle se leva, s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Si une poignée de main m'avait fait de l'effet, ce baiser m'électrisa complètement, je sentais ma joue me brûler, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, au contraire. C'était chaud et agréable. Je sentais même tout mon visage s'embraser.

NE ME DITES PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ROUGIR ? NON, NON, NON, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! EDWARD CULLEN NE ROUGIS PAS, JAMAIS ! MERDE, QU'ES-CE QU-ELLE VA PENSER DE MOI MAINTENANT ?

Elle recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux, j'espère juste que je ne suis pas rouge comme je le pense et que tout ça est dans ma tête.

- Au revoir Edward, je trouve aussi que c'était sympa de discuter avec toi mais là, tu dois vraiment y aller sinon tu va être en retard. On se revoit mercredi de toute façon. Me dit-elle avant de se rasseoir à sa place avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres

Pourquoi elle sourit ? Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible, je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Faut que je trouve une raison à ces stupides rougeurs de merde

- Il fait vraiment trop chaud aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je en décollant mon débardeur de mon torse pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais

Pitoyable ! T'as rien trouvé d'autres ?

- Edward, débarrasse le plancher. Me dit Bella avant de pouffer

De mieux en mieux

- Au revoir Bella à demain soir. Lui dis-je en partant

Je pense que je dois partir avant de faire une autre connerie

- Bye Edward. Entendis-je de loin

Une fois sortie du café, je me mis à courir en direction de mon appartement. J'arrivais chez moi à 12h15, j'avais 15 minutes pour prendre une douche et m'habiller. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'étais prêt à 12h25. Je pris une pomme que je mangerais avant mon premier cours. Je m'achèterais un sandwich entre deux cours. Ce début de journée avait été plein de surprise, jamais je n'aurais pensé passer une matinée aussi……………..parfaite ! C'était le mot, parce que tout avait été parfait avec Bella.

Et si j'avais eu peur que ce soit bizarre entre nous et qu'il y allait avoir une sorte de malaise, j'étais serein maintenant. Discuter avec Bella était tellement facile et agréable, j'avais hâte d'être à demain soir !

POV BELLA

Cette matinée s'était plus que bien passer, je ne m'attendais pas à passer un aussi bon moment en compagnie d'Edward. Quand je l'avais vu courir, j'avais un peu appréhendée ce premier vrai contact. Parce que je n'avais plus aucune animosité envers lui, juste l'envie de le connaitre plus, de connaitre le vrai Edward et pas celui que tous m'ont décris. Il avait été étonné de me voir là, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il avait contemplé mon corps plus que nécessaire mais je n'avais rien dis, je m'étais contenter de sourire. Pourtant j'étais plus vêtu que les barbies assises sur le banc, j'avais été étonné de les trouver encore là. Sérieusement, elles sont toujours là ? Elles n'ont rien à faire d'autres de leurs vies ?

Après ça, Edward s'était comporté comme un vrai macho, mais je l'avais pris à son propre jeu. Il m'avait fait pitié quand j'avais vu que son égo en avait pris un coup, je l'ai alors invité à boire un café pour qu'on se quitte sur une note un peu plus positive.

Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose de nouveau sur lui, par contre il en avait apprit pas mal sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois autant dévoilé à lui, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. Mais il était arrivé à me mettre en confiance et j'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et peut-être plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, était le moment de nous dire au revoir. Edward m'avait tendu la main, mais comme on était ami, je lui avais fait la bise. Comme je l'aurais fait avec Jasper ou Emmet. Mais il avait parut déboussolé face à ce geste pourtant anodin. Je n'avais eu aucun arrière pensé, mais il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait même rougit, non je vous jure que c'est vrai. Edward Cullen a rougit, jamais je n'aurais pensé que le serial fucker de ces dames pouvait rougir face à un chaste baiser sur la joue. Qu'es-ce qui lui avait pris ? Es-ce parce que je l'ai pris par surprise et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ? Où es-ce parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'attention ?

En tout cas, il s'en est rendu compte et il a essayé de mettre ses rougissements sur le compte de la chaleur, mais oui c'est ça à d'autres. Je n'ai pas voulu l'embarrasser davantage et j'ai donc fais comme si de rien était. Mais fallait que je lui en parle la prochaine fois que je le verrais, si ça le gêne autant, je me contenterais d'une poignée de main. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur de me dire les choses et je ferais tout pour qu'il le comprenne.

En attendant, j'étais toujours sur cette terrasse en train de profiter du soleil. Ca faisait un bien fou de se relaxer comme ça au soleil et d'entendre le rire des enfants jouer dans le parc. Ca me donnait du courage pour affronter ma nuit, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident majeur. A chaque fois que je me rendais à l'hôpital, je priais pour que nous puissions aider les personnes blessés et que tous s'en sortirait.

Je me levais et descendais pour aller payer les consommations. Puis, je marchais doucement en direction de l'appart quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je sortis et vu que j'avais un nouveau message

_**Par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis arrivé à l'heure.**_

_**C'est grâce à toi, sinon je n'y aurais même pas fais attention.**_

_**Encore merci pour le café Bella**_

_**A demain soir**_

_**Edward**_

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres en lisant son message. Il est chou de penser à moi. J'étais contente qu'il soit arrivé à l'heure pour donner son cours. Le pauvre était tellement paniqué, ses employeurs ne doivent pas rigoler. Je décidais de lui répondre

_**Contente que tu sois arrivé à temps.**_

_**J'avais de la peine pour toi en te voyant en stresse comme ça.**_

_**J'espère que ton cours se passera bien.**_

_**Passe une bonne journée Edward**_

_**A demain soir**_

_**Bella**_

Je n'avais pas mis de bisou, en tout cas je ne le ferais pas tant que je pensais que ça le gênais. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il m'envoie un message, mais ça me faisait plaisir. Etre ami avec Edward était décidément facile. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais l'appeler quand j'aurais du temps de libre pour se voir comme il me l'avait proposé. C'est vrai que c'est tentant, parce que les autres sont souvent en couple. Alors que lui et moi non. Mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans sa vie, je ne savais pas comment il gérait ses parties de jambes en l'air. Je ne voulais pas le gêner là-dedans et me montrer trop présente.

Peut-être qu'il avait dit ça juste pour être polie et ne le pensait pas vraiment. Je verrais comment se passera la soirée de demain. Si ça se passe bien, je l'appellerai comme il me l'a proposé et si je vois que ça ne le gêne vraiment pas et qu'il était sincère, on pourra passer du temps ensemble. Ca me fera du bien d'avoir un ami avec qui sortir. Ma vie se résumait au boulot, à dormir et à rester l'appart. Définitivement pas la vie d'une jeune femme de 25ans. Etant donné que j'ai arrêté mes parties de jambes en l'air, je n'ai plus aucune distraction. Peut-être qu'Edward est la solution à tout ça, mais je ne devais pas m'emballer si vite. Fallait que je sache s'il est vraiment disposé à sortir avec moi quand j'ai du temps libre.

Je rentrais à l'appart bien évidemment vide, Alice et Angela étaient au boulot. J'en avais un peu assez de cette solitude. Par moment, elle m'était bénéfique mais à force, ça devenait pesant. On essayait de se faire une soirée par semaine Alice et moi. Et avec Angela, on avait décidé aussi de passer un moment toutes les trois ensembles. Mais le reste du temps, j'étais seul. Il est vrai que c'est aussi de ma faute, si je ne travaillais pas la nuit……………….Non, en fait, ce serait pareil. Alice avait Jasper et Angela avait Ben. Si j'avais quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aimerait, je voudrais passer tout mon temps avec lui. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ce besoin d'être tout le temps avec une personne et que quand on est loin d'elle on ne pense qu'à une chose, c'est la rejoindre. C'est Alice qui n'arrête pas de me répéter ça et de me dire qu'un jour ça m'arrivera et que je comprendrais pourquoi elle passe autant de temps avec Jasper.

Je ne pense pas que je le ressentirais un jour, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Celle qui se laisse complètement aller dans une relation, et qui est complètement dépendante de l'autre. Se laisser aller, c'est être vulnérable et je ne pense pas en être capable. Je me trompe peut-être, comme le dit Alice. Elle a essayé mainte fois de me remplir la tête de tout ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on est amoureuse, qu'elle m'a rendue folle au bout d'un certain moment. Puis elle m'a dit une dernière chose avant de clore le sujet pour de bon, déclarant que j'étais une cause perdue « Tu verras, le jour où ça t'arriveras, tu comprendras. Tout ton monde s'en retrouvera chamboulé et ne tournera qu'autour d'une seule personne, LUI. Et à ce moment là, on en reparlera ».

Je pris une longue douche et me couchais en top léger et boxer, il faisait assez chaud comme ça. Il était 13h30 quand je me couchais, je réglais le réveil à 18h et m'endormis presque tout de suite.

C'est un mouvement sur le lit qui me réveilla, j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux pour voir Alice me sourire.

- Mmmmm salut, quelle heure il est ? Lui demandais-je

- Il est presque 17h. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je voulais juste me reposer un peu à côté de toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit. Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui disait je me suis envoyer en l'air toute la nuit

- Après ça, c'est moi la nympho. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- C'est à cause de toi tout ça, non je rectifie, c'est grâce à toi. Jazz devait se faire pardonner d'avoir flirté avec toi au téléphone. Me dit-elle avec une petite moue

- Je n'ai pas flirté avec ton Jazz, je n'ai fait que mettre un peu de piment à votre soirée et apparemment tout c'est bien passé, non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Mais je ne plains pas. Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix

- Mais bien sûre, viens là. Lui dis-je en tendant mon bras où elle vint se blottir

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendormir et Alice s'endormit aussitôt la tête sur ma poitrine et sa main sur mon ventre. Elle me faisait tellement penser à une petite fille fragile dans ces moments là, que j'avais encore plus envie de la protéger.

Mon réveil sonna à 18h, je le fis taire instantanément pour ne pas réveiller Alice qui dormait toujours dans mes bras. J'aurais tellement voulu rester encore longtemps comme ça, mais je devais me lever pour me préparer. J'essayais de me dégager de la prise d'Alice tant bien que mal sans la réveiller. Je mis un peignoir et allais manger un bout avant de ma préparer. Je réchauffais les pâtes d'hier soir et commençais à manger. Une fois mon assiette fini, je la mettais dans le lave vaisselle et allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mon Alice. Je pris un jean noir taille basse et un top rouge que j'enfilais dans la salle de bain. Je me fis un trait d'eye liner et mis du mascara. Je mis un peu de mousse dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffais. Je repartis dans ma chambre, pris ma veste rouge en cuir au passage, ainsi que mes effets personnel et allais dans le salon. J'enfilais mes bottes noires à talons et ma veste.

Je ne voulais pas partir comme une voleuse, alors je laissais un petit mot à ma petite puce.

**Ma puce, tu avais l'air tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. **

**Je suis partis pour travailler, ça m'a fais plaisir de partager mon lit avec toi. (^_^)**

**On se voit demain matin si tu es déjà debout, sinon on se voit le soir pour notre sortie.**

**Je t'aime mon Aly. Bisou**

Je le déposais sur le bar de la cuisine et sortais de l'appartement. Arrivé au parking, j'enfilais mes gands et mon casque pour enfourcher ma moto et partir pour l'hôpital.

Ma nuit avait été bien remplie, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de blessés grave, mais beaucoup de blessures superficielles. Autant vous dire que j'étais crevé et pressé que la relève arrive. Il était 6h30 et je finissais à 7h, je devais en être à mon 7ième café pendant que je remplissais mon rapport. Une fois fini, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire à part attendre. J'étendis mon bras droit sur le bureau et déposa ma tête dessus. J'étais tellement fatigué que je m'étais endormie jusqu'à ce qu'une main me caressant les cheveux me réveilla. Je me relevais directement en regardant la personne qui se tenait à accroupi à côtés de moi. Personne qui n'était autre que Carlisle

- Désolée. Lui dis-je en regardant ma montre, il était 6h55

MERDE, j'avais dormis au moins 20minutes

- Tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais y aller. Tu crois que ça va aller pour rentrer ? Je ne suis pas rassurée de te voir monter à moto dans cet état là. Me dit Carlisle inquiet

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Un bon café et je serais complètement réveillée. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Dure nuit ? Me demanda-t-il

- Chargé je dirais, on n'a pas arrêté. Lui répondis-je

- Allez rentre chez toi te reposer, heureusement que tu ne travaille pas cette nuit. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue

- Oui, bonne journée Carlisle et passe le bonjour de ma part à Esmée. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Dors bien Bella. Me dit-il avant que je sorte du bureau

Sur le chemin, je me pris un café au distributeur. Café que je bus dans le vestiaire assise sur un banc, il est plus sage d'attendre un peu avant que je prenne ma moto. Après quelques minutes, je me sentais assez réveillé pour conduire. Je rentrais alors chez moi. Une fois le pas de la porte passé, je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'affalais sur le fauteuil. J'aurais pu m'endormir comme ça si je n'avais pas sentis quelqu'un me prendre la jambe. J'ouvrais alors difficilement les yeux et vis Alice en train de m'enlever mes bottes. Quel amour. Je pris alors sur moi et me relevais, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

- Tu as l'air exténuée. Me dit-elle en m'aidant à enlever ma veste

- La nuit a été fatigante. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue alors qu'elle embrassait la mienne

- Allez lève-toi, tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il y a un bon lit confortable qui t'attend dans ta chambre. Me dit-elle en m'aidant à me lever

- Il est confortable ce canapé. Lui dis-je

- Je me demande comment tu as réussi conduire dans cet état là ? Tu aurais pu avoir un accident Bella, je t'interdis de conduire quand t'es dans un état pareil la prochaine fois. Prends un taxi ou appel-moi et je viendrais te chercher. Mais ne fais plus ça, promets le moi. Parce que sinon je n'arriverais plus à dormir tant que tu ne seras pas saine et sauf tous les matins à la maison. Promets le moi, s'il te plait. Me dit-elle suppliante

Quelle CONNE, je lui avais fait peur ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du bol d'être rentré en un morceau, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais.

- Désolée de t'avoir fais peur, mais ça va, je te le jure. J'ai pris un bon café serré avant de conduire et ça m'a réveillé, c'est juste que l'effet de la caféine se dissipe et que le sommeil l'emporte c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risquais rien. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus réconfortante possible

- Promets le moi. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Hey Aly, te mets pas dans un état pareil, c'est rien, je vais bien. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Elle me repoussa doucement en pleurant cette fois-ci

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE C'EST DANGEREUX CE QUE T'AS FAIS ? TU AURAIS PU AVOIR UN ACCIDENT ET MOI, J'AURAIS PU NE PLUS AVOIR DE SŒUR A L'HEURE QU'IL EST. TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? NON, TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! QU'ES-CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT SANS TOI ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ? QU'ES-CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT ? JE N'AURAIS PLUS EU DE RAISON DE VIVRE, PARCE QUE TU ES TOUT POUR MOI. MA SŒUR, MA MERE, MA MEILLEURE AMIE, MA CONFIDENTE. JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI, TU LE SAIS CA AU MOINS ? TU TE DIS PEUT-ETRE QUE MA REACTION EST DISPROPORTIONNEE MAIS METS TOI 2 SECONDES A MA PLACE. DIS-TOI QUE C'EST MOI QUI CONDUISAIS CE SATANE ENGIN DE MORT A MOITIE DANS LES VAPES. QU'ES-CE QUE TU RESSENTIRAIS SI J'ETAIS A TA PLACE ? TU N'AURAIS PAS EU PEUR POUR MOI ? ALORS NE ME DIS SURTOUT PAS QUE CE N'EST RIEN. NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE RISQUAIS RIEN. PARCE QUE TU N'EN SAVAIS RIEN AVANT D'ARRIVER A LA MAISON. Hurla Alice en pleure

Je restais là pétrifié parce qu'Alice me disait. C'est vrai que j'avais été inconsciente et que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du danger. Mais pour ma défense, je n'avais pas les idées tout à fait claire et tout ce que je voulais était de rentre me coucher par tout les moyens. Alice avait raison, si je me mettais 2seconde à sa place, j'aurais aussi pété un câble, je me serais fais un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle me considérait comme sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, SA MERE. Je savais qu'Alice me considérait en tant que tel par ses gestes, mais l'entendre me le dire me brisait le cœur et en même temps me remplissait de joie. Parce que je n'étais pas un modèle à suivre, loin de là et encore moins la mère parfaite. Elle ne devait pas me considérer comme ça même si ça me faisait plaisir.

J'étais en larme moi aussi sans savoir quoi faire pour la calmer, elle m'avait repoussée, elle ne voulait pas de mes bras pour que je la console. J'étais là, impuissante face à ma petite sœur, en une simple fraction de seconde, sa vie aurait pu être dévastée par ma faute. A cause de mon inconscience. J'allais faire appel à la seule personne qui pouvait la consoler après moi, Jasper. Je sortais mon portable de mon sac et cherchais Jazz dans mon répertoire

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me dit Alice toujours en pleurant

Je la regardais alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer, moi je n'étais pas mieux, mes larmes m'aveuglais

- J'appel….Jazz…pour…..qu'il vienne…..te consoler……tu ne…..veux pas de moi. Lui dis-je en pleurant

Elle pleura encore plus et hoqueta tellement ses pleurs étaient violent

- Je….je…..n'ai ……be……besoin…….de ……personne……d'autres…….que …….toi…..en ce moment. Me dit-elle à travers ses larmes

Dans la seconde qui suivit, je fonçais vers elle et la serrait aussi fort que je pouvais dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'elle me laisse la toucher, la consoler, ça me faisait tellement mal de la voir dans cet état. Savoir que c'était moi qui l'avais mise dans un état pareil. Je m'en voulais tellement, à tel point que je voulais qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleure sœur que moi, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre plus heureuse que moi. Je ne la méritais pas, elle était bien trop bonne pour moi. Si elle savait que moi non plus je ne suis rien sans elle. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à moi et m'écrasait contre elle, comme si elle voulait sentir que j'étais vraiment là avec elle et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Qu'es-ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais vraiment traumatisé.

C'était à mon tour de pleurer violemment, elle caressa mes cheveux avec la main qui n'était pas accroché à mon pull. Après quelques minutes, ses pleurs semblaient se calmer ainsi que les miens.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Et ne pense plus jamais que j'ai besoin d'autres bras que les tiens pour me consoler. Jamais. Me dit-elle doucement alors que son visage était niché dans mon cou

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ma puce, toi aussi tu es tout pour moi, n'en doutes pas. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai été inconsciente. Je te promets que je ne le referais plus, plus jamais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur, je suis une sœur atroce pour te faire endurer des trucs pareils. Lui dis-je en relâchant ma prise autour d'elle pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et je ne devais pas être mieux

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es la meilleure sœur qui puisse exister pour moi. Personne ne t'égale, alors arrêtes de raconter des bêtises. Ce n'est pas en commettant une erreur tous les 6ans que ça fais de toi une mauvaise sœur. Je veux juste que tu évites de faire des choses qui pourraient t'enlever à moi. Tu promets ? Tu me promets de rester avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante

- Je serais toujours avec toi, je ne te laisserais jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, sois en sûre, je ne ferais plus de choses inconsidérées et dangereuse. Et promets-moi d'en faire autant. Lui dis-je en effaçant ses larmes avec mes pouces

- Je te le promets. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

Je pu y voir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi et je suis sure qu'elle pouvait voir la même chose dans mes yeux. Je la repris de nouveau dans mes bras et nous balançais légèrement. Après de longues minutes, elle s'écarta

- Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Et toi ? Tu va aller travailler comme ça ? Lui demandais-je même si je savais que je ne lui permettrais pas de sortir dans cet état

- Je vais appeler pour dire que je ne me sens pas bien et que je ne viendrais que cet après-midi. Me dit-elle en allant chercher son portable dans la cuisine

Pendant ce temps, je me déshabillais et mettais une nuisette rose pâle. Je me lavais le visage pour effacer le maquillage qui avait coulé et m'allongeais dans mon lit. J'étais tellement fatigué que je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. C'est alors que j'entendis un coup à la porte, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vis Alice en pyjama

- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Me dit-elle doucement

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, viens ma puce. Lui dis-je en tapotant la place vide à côté de moi

Elle s'empressa de me rejoindre et se blottit dans mes bras, sa tête sur ma poitrine comme d'habitude pendant que je caressais ses cheveux. Je lui soufflais un « je t'aime » avant de m'endormir profondément.

POV ALICE

Il était midi quand le réveil de mon portable sonna, je l'arrêtais aussitôt pour ne pas réveiller ma sœur. J'étais toujours blotti dans ses bras, elle ne m'avait pas relâché depuis que nous nous étions endormies dans cette position et je l'en remercie. J'avais besoin de la sentir, besoin de savoir qu'elle était vraiment là avec moi dans ce lit. Qu'elle était saine et sauve ! Vous allez peut-être vous dire que j'exagère, mais je n'ai pas honte de ma réaction. Quand j'ai ressenti cette douleur dans ma poitrine rien qu'en pensant au fait que quelque chose aurait pu arriver à Bella, je n'ai pas pu refouler ce trop plein d'émotion. Je me suis rendu compte que si je la perdais, je ne serais plus capable d'avancer sans elle, elle était tout pour moi, vraiment tout ! Ok, j'ai Jasper, mon père et mes amis mais personne n'a une place aussi important que Bella dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Elle est essentielle pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'elle, en aucune façon.

C'est elle qui m'a consolé quand maman est partie, elle qui m'emmenait à l'école avec elle, elle qui me préparait mes plats préférés, elle qui m'a appris à rouler à vélo. C'est elle qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Et au moment où elle est partis pour l'université, mon monde a basculé, je n'étais plus rien sans elle, j'avais perdue toute joie de vivre, rien n'y personne n'arrivait à me sortir de cette dépression. Et encore là, c'est elle qui est venue à mon secours en me proposant de venir la rejoindre à la fin de mes études. Je savais que je devais la laisser respirer, la laisser vivre sa vie, mais j'étais incapable de continuer sans elle.

Elle ne m'a jamais reproché le fait d'être trop présente dans sa vie, ou m'a fait sentir que je l'ennuyais. Au contraire, elle a tout fait pour que je me sente bien et veille à ce que je ne manque de rien. Alors, imaginez un instant ce que j'ai pu ressentir en sachant qu'elle s'était mise en danger et que quelque chose de grave aurait pu lui arriver. Ca m'a rendu hystérique, je ne contrôlais plus mes émotion, ni le flot de parole qui me sortait de la bouche. Elle avait été malheureuse de me voir comme ça, de voir dans quel état son inconscience m'avait mise et elle s'en voulait tellement. Je l'avais repoussé quand elle voulait me consoler et elle en avait été terriblement blessé, mais je voulais simplement qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me laisser. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir comme ça sans en mesurer les conséquences. Elle aussi avait éclaté en sanglot et voulait appeler Jasper pour venir me calmer pensant que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Alors que je n'avais besoin de personne à part elle à ce moment là.

Je me sentais groggy mais avais pris sur moi pour me préparer pour aller travailler. Une fois arrivé au boulot, ma patronne m'a donné congé pour le reste de la journée en voyant ma tête. Je devais faire plus peur que je ne le pensais. Au moment où je rentrais, je reçu un appel de Jasper

- Salut ma puce, comment vas-tu ? T'es en pause ? Me demanda-t-il

- Salut, non en fait je rentre à l'appart. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre de mon malaise

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Je sens que tu ne va pas bien. Me dit Jasper visiblement inquiet

Il me connaissait trop bien pour que je lui mente, il ne s'est pas laissé berner

- C'est pas grand-chose, en plus je suis fatigué. Lui dis-je voulant éluder

- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres ? Tu ne travaille pas le reste de la journée ? Me demanda-t-il

- Non. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Dis-moi où tu es pour que je vienne te chercher, je vois bien que ça ne va pas et il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça. Me dit-il ferme

Je ne savais pas où il était, mais il y avait pas mal de bruit autour de lui. Il ne devait pas être à son cabinet.

- Tu es où toi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Je suis avec Ed, on est en train de boire un verre, mais dis-moi où tu es et je viens. Me dit-il plus pressant

Je ne voulais pas qu'il laisse Edward en plan pour venir me chercher, ils se voyaient déjà si peu parce que Jazz et moi étions toujours ensemble. Je ne voulais pas gâcher leur moment.

- C'est pas la peine, je vais rentrer et je vais dormir un peu. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer

- Tu sais bien que je ne serais pas rassuré tant que je ne t'aurais pas vu, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Me dit-il commençant à perdre patience

- Ok, dis-moi où vous êtes et c'est moi qui viens vous rejoindre. C'est ça ou rien. Lui dis-je ne lui donnant pas le choix

Il soupira bruyamment et continua à parler

- T'es pas croyable. On est dans le café près de mon cabinet, celui où on va souvent toi et moi. Me dit-il résigné

- J'arrive. Lui dis-je

- D'accord, on t'attend. Je t'aime. Me dit-il

- Je t'aime aussi à tout de suite. Lui dis-je en souriant

Puis je raccrochais, finalement ça allais me faire du bien de le voir. Et voir Edward aussi me faisait plaisir même si j'allais le voir ce soir. J'étais à 15 minutes du café en question et marchais lentement comme si ça allait m'aider à avoir une tête plus présentable.

POV EDWARD

Un des enfants à qui je donnais cours était malade aujourd'hui, donc mon cours de l'après-midi avait été annulé. Ne voulant pas rentré chez moi, j'avais appelé Jazz pour voir s'il était libre pour aller boire un verre. Après qu'il ait accepté, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans un café près de son cabinet. Ca faisait un petit temps que nous nous n'étions pas vu que tout les deux entre potes. Il était toujours avec Alice, pas que ça me gênait mais il y a certaine chose que je ne voulais pas dire devant elle. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle Alice pendant sa pause déjeuner. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas bien et Jazz était inquiet, après avoir insisté pour aller la chercher, c'est elle qui décida de nous rejoindre.

Je me demandais bien ce qui lui était arrivée, elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur et pleine de vie. 2O minutes après l'appel de Jazz, Alice arriva. Jazz s'était précipité vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en voyant son visage. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal, on dirait qu'elle avait pleuré et pas qu'un peu. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure, mais elle ne trompait ni Jazz, ni moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise et je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Puis elle prit place à côté de Jazz, alors que lui passait son bras sur ses épaules. Je me sentais de trop, elle n'était pas bien et elle avait besoin de se confier à son petit-ami, je n'avais rien à faire là.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je en me levant

- Non, reste s'il te plait. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Edward. Me dit-elle sincèrement

- Tu es sure ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas rester seul avec Jazz ? Lui demandais-je

- Certaine, reste ! Me dit-elle sans hésitation

Je me rasseyais à ma place, alors que Jazz questionnait Alice

- Pourquoi t'es dans un état pareil ma chérie, qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi. Lui dit-il tendrement

- C'est pas vraiment important, tu sais bien que j'ai l'habitude d'en faire des tonnes. Je t'assure que je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mon chéri. Lui dit-elle en souriant

- Rien d'important ? Tu te moque de moi ? Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Si pour toi ça n'es pas important, pour moi ça l'est. Alors, dis-moi ! Lui dit Jazz cette fois-ci agacé par le mutisme d'Alice

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, je me sens terriblement ridicule tout d'un coup. Vous allez vous moquez de moi. Nous dit Alice honteuse

- Alice, personne ne se moquera de toi ou ne te prendra pour une folle. Et tu es loin d'être ridicule, d'accord ? Lui dit Jazz en lui caressant les cheveux

- Alice, tu me connais, tu sais bien que je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Lui dis-je sincère

Elle me regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer

- En faite, c'est Bella. Nous dit-elle

Bella ? Quoi Bella ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle est malade ?

- Comment ça Bella ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant m'en empêcher

Il fallait que je sache, l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose me soulevait l'estomac. Alice dut percevoir la panique dans ma voix car elle s'empressa de répondre

- NON ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, mais ça aurait pu. Me dit-elle tristement

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demandais-je de nouveau

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui poser des questions, je voulais être sûre que Bella était saine et sauve et que rien ne lui était arrivé de grave.

- En faite, quand elle est arrivée ce matin de l'hôpital, j'étais dans la cuisine. Je l'ai vue se trainer de force jusqu'au canapé et s'affaler dessus. Elle était morte de fatigue, elle n'avait ni la force de se déshabiller, ni celle d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'ai rejoint dans le salon, elle ne m'avait même pas vu. Je lui ai alors enlevée ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux tellement elle était exténuée. Quand elle a vu mon regard inquiet sur elle, elle s'est ressaisie un peu, mais elle était encore dans le cirage. Je l'ai alors aidé à enlever sa veste et je l'ai soutenue pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était rentrée seul dans cet état en moto, j'ai pété un plomb. Je me suis demandé comment elle avait fait pour arriver en un morceau à la maison. Comment elle a fait pour conduire sans avoir d'accident alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes ? Et là, j'ai imaginé la possibilité qu'elle aurait pu avoir un accident, qu'elle aurait pu y rester et je suis devenu folle. Je me suis imaginé la perdre, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans elle s'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, j'ai pleuré, elle a voulu me consoler mais je l'ai repoussé. Elle s'est excusée et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait pas les idées claires quand elle a prit sa moto. Elle a pleuré elle aussi, parce qu'elle s'est sentie coupable de voir dans l'état dans lequel j'étais.

C'était horrible de penser que………peut-être…………elle aurait pu avoir un accident. Et que……..peut-être ……….elle………..ne serait plus. Nous dit Alice avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Jazz

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Alice était si bouleversée, je l'étais aussi après avoir entendu ça. Savoir que Bella avait été en danger me rendait malade, elle aurait pu être gravement blessée ou encore pire elle aurait pu………Je n'arrive même pas à y penser, je ne peux même pas l'envisager, c'est impossible. Ca me fais froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser, alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ressent Alice en ce moment. Bella est tout pour elle, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle la perdait.

Et moi ? Qu'es-ce que je deviendrais ? J'étais déjà tellement attaché à elle. Elle avait été inconsciente, mais je pense qu'elle n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Calme-toi ma puce, c'est fini. Elle va bien et rien ne lui est arrivée. On fera en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Dit Jazz à Alice

- C'est tellement idiot de pleurer alors qu'elle va bien. Nous dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

- Non, ce n'est pas idiot. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, c'est ta sœur. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'elle a conduit alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de le faire, et je suis sûre que Jazz aussi. Alors ne dis pas que c'est idiot parce que ça ne l'est pas, ok ? Lui dis-je avec aplomb

Elle me regarda intensément surprise par mes propos et le ton que j'ai employé, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour la voir, la toucher, me rendre compte par moi-même qu'elle va bien. Je ne serais tranquille qu'à ce moment là, pas avant.

- Merci Edward, ça me fais sentir un peu moins bête. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse

Il n'y avait aucune plaisanterie dans le ton qu'elle employait

- Oui, je l'aime bien. En tout cas, plus qu'elle ne m'aime. Lui dis-je tristement

- Laisse-lui du temps. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre à te connaitre. C'est déjà bien parti entre vous non ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

Je me rappelais du café qu'on avait pris ensemble et du message qu'on s'était envoyé. Les choses allaient plutôt pas mal entre nous.

- C'est vrai, elle était plus à l'aise avec moi et moins sur la défensive la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Lui dis-je en souriant

Alice souria un moment, puis fronça les sourcils en me regardant droit dans les yeux

- Attends un peu, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu c'était quand tu t'es excusé et arrêtes-moi si je me trompe mais elle ne t'avait pas encore pardonnée, non ? Alors qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? A moins que vous…………AU MON DIEU. VOUS VOUS ETES REVU SANS ME LE DIRE ? Cria-t-elle

Ok, là je m'étais fais griller en beauté. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, si Bella ne lui avait pas dit, c'est peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- Alors ? J'attends, si tu veux toujours que je t'aide avec ma sœur, t'as intérêt à cracher le morceau Edward ! Me dit-elle menaçante

Ok, elle avait marqué un point, j'avais besoin d'Alice comme alliée. Ce qui est sure, c'est qu'Alice est bel et bien de retour

- Ok, on s'est vu hier matin mais c'était complètement par hasard. Lui dis-je pour ma défense

- Hein hein, mais encore. Me dit-elle pas tout à fait convaincue

- On s'est rencontré au parc alors qu'on allait courir, on a couru ensemble puis elle m'a invité à boire un café avec elle. On a discuté un peu puis je suis parti parce que je devais aller travailler alors qu'elle est restée encore un peu au café. Voilà rien d'extraordinaire ! Lui dis-je simplement

Je savais que c'était un grand pas en avant, mais je jouais la carte de la nonchalance pour qu'Alice me dise ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Tu veux rire ? D'abord elle court avec toi alors qu'elle aurait pu juste te saluer et courir seul de son côté. En parlant de ça, tu as du souffrir avec elle, elle a une sacrée endurance, rare sont les personnes qui arrivent à la suivre. Puis elle t'invite à boire un café, c'est ENORME ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des progrès que vous faites. Reste à savoir, vous avez parlez de sujet banale ou personnel ? Me demanda-t-elle excitée

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a retrouvée la forme, ses yeux pétillent et a retrouvé son statut de pile électrique

- Alice, je ne vais te raconter ce qu'on s'est dit. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Je ne voulais pas trahir Bella, elle m'avait fait confiance

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je veux juste savoir quel sujet vous avez abordé et de toute façon tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais te méfier. Me dit-elle mauvaise

- Ok, en gros on a parlé de son travail et de ……………Jacob. Lui dis-je hésitant

- MERDE. Me dit Alice sans rien ajouter

- Alice, ça veut dire quoi ça ? MERDE c'est bien ou MERDE c'est mauvais. Luis demandais-je impatient

- Tu veux rire ? C'est plus que bien ! Elle te confie des trucs personnels, elle te fait vraiment confiance. Elle fait vraiment des efforts avec toi. Me dit-elle songeuse

Ce que me disait Alice me rassurait, Alice savait de quoi elle parlait, qui connait Bella aussi bien qu'Alice, personne.

- Merci Alice, ça me soulage d'entendre ça. Lui dis-je sincère

- Elle te fait plus confiance que ce que je croyais, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait faire des efforts, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ça serait à ce point là. T'as pas intérêt à jouer au CON avec elle. Sinon t'aura à faire à moi. Me dit-elle très sérieusement

- Et à moi aussi. Me dit Jazz en souriant

- Je crois que j'ai compris le message, depuis le temps que vous me le répétez. Leur dis-je

- J'espère bien. Me dit Alice tout sourire

- Bien, je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux. Je vais aller faire un tour chez mes parents avant de rentrer chez moi. Leur dis-je en me levant

- Ne sois pas en retard ce soir, on se retrouve à 20h devant le ciné. Me dit Alice alors que je lui fis la bise

- Je serais à l'heure. Lui dis-je en serrant la main de Jazz

- A ce soir. Leur lançais-je en partant

Je pris ma Volvo et allais chez mes parents. En chemin, je repensais à Bella. J'étais content qu'elle n'aie rien mais j'étais inquiet quand même. Cette histoire aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure. Et Alice serait dévastée à l'heure qu'il est et moi………..Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Elle va bien et elle chez elle en train de se reposer, tu vas la voir ce soir et tu verras qu'elle va parfaitement bien.

J'étais arrivé chez mes parents et c'est mon père qui vint m'ouvrir

- Oh bonjour fiston, je suis content de te voir. Entre. Me dit-il en me faisant une accolade

- Bonjour papa, content de te voir aussi. C'est rare de te voir à cette heure-ci à la maison. Lui dis-je

- J'avais des heures de récupérations à prendre. Me dit-il

- Bella n'en a pas ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

Il me regarda étrangement avant de me répondre

- Heu si je suppose, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

- C'est parce qu'Alice s'inquiète pour Bella, apparemment elle est rentré exténuée de l'hôpital et Alice était angoissée de savoir que Bella a conduit sa moto dans cet état. Elle a eu très peur pour elle. Dis-je à mon père

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à mon père et en plus, il pouvait garder un œil sur Bella s'il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mon père fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de s'asseoir, il avait l'air préoccupé.

- J'aurais dû insister plus. Dit-il à peine audible

Je pense qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même mais j'étais bien trop curieux pour le laisser à ses réflexions

- Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ? Lui demandais-je

Il me regarda et semblait coupable. Coupable de quoi ?

- Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital ce matin, j'ai trouvé Bella endormie sur le bureau, elle avait l'air épuisée. Je l'ai réveillé en douceur. Une fois réveillée, quand j'ai vu son état, je lui ai demandé si elle était en état de conduire et elle m'a assurée qu'après avoir pris un café, elle serait complètement réveillée. Je n'ai pas insisté plus et je l'ai laissée partir. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir comme ça, j'aurais du lui appeler un taxi. Elle aurait pu avoir un accident. Me dit-il coupable

- Elle va bien et rien ne lui est arrivée, elle devrait faire plus attention. Et ne pas conduire quand elle est dans cet état. Dis-je à mon père

- Tu as raison, mais elle est tellement têtue. Elle en fait qu'à sa tête. Me dit mon père désapprobateur

- Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant, Alice lui a passé un savon, mais je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demandais-je à mon père

Ca m'avait trotté dans la tête en venant ici, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je voulais la tenter

- Je t'écoute. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Si un jour tu ne la sens pas capable de conduire, appel-moi et je viendrai la chercher. Lui dis-je

Mon père me regarda surpris de ma demande

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche. Me dit-il

- Disons qu'on le devient un peu plus chaque jour mais promets-moi de m'appeler si elle a besoin qu'on la raccompagne. Lui dis-je avec assurance

- Tu sais, elle peut prendre un taxi. Me dit-il moqueur

- Je sais, mais qui te dis qu'elle le prendra vraiment. Elle peut juste te dire ça pour que tu la laisse tranquille. Lui dis-je fière de ma repartie

Mon père resta songeur un petit moment avant de sourire

- Tu as gagné, je t'appellerai en cas de besoin. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

Oh, je le voyais venir

- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? Lui demandais-je innocemment

- De Bella, tu ne ressentirais pas plus que de l'amitié envers elle par hasard ? Proposer de sortir du lit avant 7h du matin pour venir chercher une amie est très courageux. Me dit-il essayant de me faire avouer

- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète de sa sécurité et voir Alice bouleversé m'a fait de la peine. Alors si je peux éviter que le pire arrive, je le ferais. Lui dis-je avec assurance

Ce n'était pas totalement faux

- Hein hein, ok si tu le dis. Me dit mon père pas convaincu

- Où est maman ? Lui demandais-je

- Elle fait du jardinage. Ca va lui faire plaisir de te voir. Me dit-il en souriant

- Oui, je vais aller lui faire un petit coucou. Je suis passé en coup de vent, je sors ce soir. Dis-je à mon père

- Oh. Me dit-il comme s'il était déçu

Il devait se dire que j'allais chercher une fille avec qui m'envoyer en l'air

- Je vais au cinéma avec Emmet, Rosalie, Jazz, Alice et Bella. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'avais changé, que je ne baisais plus avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

- C'est super, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. Me dit-il soulagé

- Oui, je vais voir maman. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison où il y avait le jardin et la piscine. Eh oui, mes parents ont une piscine, quel CON j'ai été en déménageant !

Après avoir salué ma mère et discuter un peu avec elle, je pris le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez moi. Il était 17h, j'allais m'octroyer une petite sieste avant de me préparer pour la soirée. Arrivé à la maison, je me déshabillais et m'allongeais sur mon lit en boxer. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de m'endormir.

POV BELLA

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais c'est une Alice survoltée qui me sauta dessus pour me réveiller. Si j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille encore et qu'elle me fasse la tête, j'étais soulagé à présent. Elle avait retrouvée sa joie de vivre, je retrouvais mon Alice que j'adorais.

- Allez réveil toi, il est déjà 18h, tu as tout juste le temps de te préparer. Me dit Alice en sautillant sur mon lit

- Alice, tu sais bien que je déteste être réveillé de cette façon. La réprimandais-je

- Je le sais et c'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Me dit-elle fière d'elle

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, elle m'en veut encore et elle compte bien me le faire payer

- Oooooooook, je l'ai bien méritée et combien de temps va durer cette petite vendetta ? Lui demandais-je

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai encore rien planifiée, ça dépendra de toi. Allez debout. Me dit-elle en tirant sur ma couette

- Je me lève, c'est bon. Lui dis-je en me levant

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Me dit-elle en sortant une boite rose qui était cachée derrière son dos

- Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fais ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Ouvre. Me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains toute excitée

J'ouvrai la boite et découvrais…………………..un vibromasseur ! Il était assez…………..ENORME. Et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, il avait plusieurs fonctions. PUTAIN, elle ne s'est pas moquée de moi.

- Alors tu l'aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle en sautillant

- Euh oui, mais tu le trouve pas un peu trop gros ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Euh je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas la taille moyenne de celle que tu avais l'habitude de t'enfiler. Me dit-elle naturellement

-ALICE ! T'AS PAS HONTE ? Lui dis-je en prenant mon oreiller et la frappant avec

Elle essaya d'esquiver en rigolant

- C'est aussi une sorte de punition, le jour où tu seras vraiment en manque, tu seras obliger de l'utiliser et je peux te dire que tu vas te déchirer. Me dit-elle en riant

- ESPECE DE COCHONNE, TU N'ES QU'UNE PERVERSE ALICE SWAN, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE. Lui dis-je morte de rire

- En plus, il devient fluo dans le noir, c'est pas génial ça ? Me demanda-t-elle toute excitée

Elle m'expliqua toute les fonctions, il y avait une espèce de petite langue pour stimuler le clitoris et une autre pour l'anus. Autant vous dire qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. Ce modèle s'appelait, l'ANACONDA, tu m'étonnes il tient bien son nom. Alice me le retira des mains et m'envoyait prendre ma douche. Je me déshabillais et laisser l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, ça faisait tellement de bien. Je devais avouer que ce vibromasseur m'avait titillé et que mon intimité me picotait. Si Alice n'était pas dans ma chambre, je me serais bien volontiers laisser aller au plaisir solitaire.

- Eh, je sais que ce gros machin t'as excité, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Me cria Alice derrière la porte

Comment elle a deviné ?

Je me dépêchais de me laver le corps, puis les cheveux. J'enfilais une serviette de bain, ramassais mes vêtements et les mis dans le panier de linge sale. Puis je sortis pour chercher les vêtements que j'allais mettre. Je m'arrêtais nette devant la porte, Alice essayait de mettre ce gros truc dans sa bouche, il était tellement gros qu'elle y arrivait à peine. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, vomir ou être traumatiser de voir ma petite sœur faire ça. Quand elle me vit choqué sur le pas de la porte, elle jeta le vibromasseur et semblait mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre. Je devinais aisément qu'Alice était adepte de ce genre de pratique avec Jasper, mais de là à ce que je vois ma sœur faire ces gestes concrètement me donnais des haut le cœur.

Moi-même, je ne le faisais que rarement. Je l'avais fais avec James et une fois avec Jacob, il disait qu'il avait l'impression de me manquer de respect quand je le faisais. En ce qui concerne mes coups d'un soir, je n'étais pas sûre de leur hygiène ou encore pire, il pouvait être porteur de MST. Alors pas question. Alice n'osait toujours pas me regarder et je la trouvais hilarante comme ça, elle était toute rouge. Je décidais de la taquiner un peu.

- Tu sais Alice, parfois ces gadgets peuvent être défectueux et être échangé. Ils les réparent et les remettent en ventes. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon dressing

Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils se demandant où je voulais en venir

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas la première à l'utiliser. Lui dis-je en la regardant

Elle ouvra grand ses yeux avant de se précipiter dans ma salle de bain et de s'emparer de mon bain de bouche. J'étais morte de rire en la voyant faire. N'étant pas ravie que je me moque d'elle, elle me fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner pour cracher le bain de bouche.

- Rigole bien, mais toi aussi tu va t'en servir. Me dit-elle en se rinçant la bouche à l'eau claire

- Qui t'as dit que j'ai l'intention de m'en servir ? Lui demandais-je

- Je le sais, tu le feras. Me dit-elle sure d'elle

Je sortis de mon armoire un jean slim noir, un bustier bandeau rouge et des sous vêtements en dentelles rouges. Je m'habillais pendant qu'Alice me choisissais des accessoires. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles rondes, un bracelet manchette noire en cuir et un simple collier en argent avec la lettre B. Alice insista pour me maquiller, comme je lui devais bien ça, je la laissais faire. Une fois fini, j'inspectais son travail. J'avais du fard à paupière d'une jolie teinte rose foncée, un trait d'eye liner noir, du mascara qui allongeait mes cils et du gloss rouge framboise. C'était parfait. Comme il nous restait un peu de temps, je séchais mes cheveux au sèche-cheveux. Ce qui donnait à ma chevelure un effet plus sauvage puisque ça leur donnait du volume.

- Bella, ça te dérange pas que je vienne avec toi en moto ? Me demanda Alice hésitante

- Jazz ne peux pas venir te chercher ? Lui demandais-je en enfilant mes bottes à talon haut en cuir noir

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je veux venir avec toi. Me dit-elle doucement

- Aly, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu as peur en moto. Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prenait, mais si elle voulait venir avec moi, je n'allais pas lui dire non.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je n'aurais pas peur. Me dit Alice sure d'elle

- Ok, je vais chercher un autre casque. Lui dis-je en allant vers ma chambre. J'avais toujours un casque pour Alice mais comme elle ne montait quasiment jamais avec moi, il trainait dans un coin de ma chambre

- Voilà, tiens. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le casque

Elle le prit et j'en profitais pour mettre ma veste rouge en cuir. Il était 19h40, on devait sortir maintenant si on voulait être à l'heure. Je pris un petit sac noir en cuir où je mis tout mes effets personnels, pris Alice par le bras et sortis. Nous prenions l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol là où se trouvait ma moto. Alice semblait nerveuse mais essayait de le dissimuler.

Arrivé près de ma moto, je la pris par les épaules et la força à me regarder.

- Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de monter avec moi si tu as peur. Je peux appeler Jazz pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux

- Non, je veux monter avec toi. Me dit-elle avec assurance

- Pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi ce soir alors que d'habitude tu déteste ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Je veux juste qu'on partage plus de trucs ensemble, tu aimes ça et je veux apprendre à l'aimer aussi. Me dit-elle en mettant son casque

Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Je mis mon sac ainsi que celui d'Alice dans le coffre après avoir retiré mon casque. Je mis mes gands, mon casque et enfourcha ma moto. Je mis le contact et fis signe à Alice de monter. Elle monta derrière moi et serra ma taille de ses bras. Une fois sûre qu'elle était bien installée, je me mis en route en y allant plus lentement que d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas effrayer Alice, elle était déjà assez courageuse de monter avec moi. Je la sentais par moment se crisper mais elle se ressaisissait assez vite. Après 15 minutes de route, nous arrivions devant le cinéma où tout le monde était déjà là visiblement.

Alice descendit et je mis ma moto sur la béquille avant de descendre. Alice enleva son casque et j'en fis de même en ébouriffants mes cheveux pour les arranger.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop eu peur ? Lui demandais-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je voulais être sûre qu'elle me disait la vérité, si ça lui faisait aussi peur je ne permettrais pas qu'elle remonte avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force parce que j'aimais ça. Elle n'avait pas à se forcer à faire des choses pour qu'on soit plus souvent ensemble, c'est ridicule.

- Non, ça a été, mais je sais que tu y es allé moins fort que d'habitude à cause de moi. Me dit-elle boudeuse

Je savais que les autres nous regardaient et devaient se demander ce qu'on était en train de fabriquer mais je voulais rassurer Alice avant d'y aller.

- C'est vrai, mais même comme ça j'ai sentis que tu avais peur. Je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- C'est vrai. Me dit-elle résignée

- Ecoutes, tu n'es pas obligée de faire de la moto avec moi pour qu'on fasse plus de chose ensemble. Il y a plein d'autres choses qu'on peut partager ensemble. Lui dis-je en caressant son visage voulant lui montrer que j'étais sincère

- Comme quoi par exemple ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas comme………………..Tu pourrais m'initier au plaisir du vibromasseur, tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre à ce que j'ai vu dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en rigolant

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, je la suivis dans son hilarité puis la pris dans mas bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Allez va, ton chéri t'attends. Je range ça et je viens. Lui dis-je en lui donnant son sac

Je n'ai pas dû lui dire deux fois parce qu'elle courrait déjà dans les bras de Jazz. Je retirais mon sac du coffre puis rangeais les casques dedans. J'enlevais mes gands quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Edward se tenait derrière moi avec un petit sourire en coin qui j'en suis sûre en fait craquer plus d'une

- Hey salut. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main alors qu'il semblait avoir l'intention de me faire la bise

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils se demandant visiblement ce qui me prenait

- On se fait plus la bise ? Me demanda-t-il blessé ?

- En faite, la dernière fois quand je t'ai fais la bise, tu semblais mal à l'aise. Je me suis dis que peut-être tu préférais qu'on se contente d'une poignée de main. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout qu'on se fasse la bise, la dernière fois j'ai été surpris c'est tout. Mais je préfère qu'on continue à se faire la bise si ça ne te dérange pas. Me dit-il avec appréhension

- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Lui dis-je en souriant

Alors il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais ça n'était pas désagréable, je sentis à ce moment là une chaleur étrangère envahir mon corps. Puis il s'éloigna en souriant.

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais sourire Cullen ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Rien, je suis content de te voir, c'est tout ! Me dit-il hésitant comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction

Je rangeais mes gands et pris mon sac.

- Allez viens, on y va avant qu'Emmet ne commence avec ces remarques douteuse. Lui dis-je en avançant

Nous nous dirigions vers les autres qui faisaient tous des têtes différentes. Alice avait un grand sourire, Jazz un sourire plus attendris, Rosalie semblait pensive et Emmet choqué. Je leur fis à tous la bise, alors qu'Emmet n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives Emmet ? Lui demandais-je impatiente

- Tu…..tu lui parles ? Après ce…………….qu'il a fait ? Me demanda Emmet encore sous le choc

Je comprends mieux sa réaction, il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps. - Oui je lui parle, on s'est expliqué et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Lui dis-je simplement

Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Me demanda-t-il agacée

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui fronçait les sourcils et fusillait Emmet du regard. Ok, Edward avait joué au con, mais on n'allait pas en parler 107 ans non plus. Il avait mérité mon pardon. Je reportais mon attention sur Emmet.

- Emmet, ce qu'il se passe entre ton frère et moi ne concerne personne d'autres que lui et moi. Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires. Parce que si on doit parler de pardon, je t'ai pardonnée aussi facilement après le coup que tu m'as fais et tu ne t'en ais pas plaint à ce que je sache. A moins que tu ne veuille qu'on revienne dessus ? Lui demandais-je agressive

MERDE, c'était son frère quand même. Il préfèrerait que je fasse souffrir son frère au lieu de lui pardonner ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Ok, j'ai rien dit, pas la peine d'en arriver là. Me dit-il paniqué

- Je préfère ça. Lui dis-je plus calme

- Bon on y va ? La séance ne va pas tarder à commencer. Nous dit Alice

- Allons-y. Répondit Emmet

Je laissais tout le monde passer avant d'entrer à mon tour alors qu'Emmet me tenait la porte.

-Après toi sexy Bella. Me dit-il en souriant

C'était sa façon de s'excuser et de me dire qu'on oubliait tout.

- Abruti. Lui répondis-je en souriant alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et nous conduisit près des autres qui achetaient les tickets.

POV EDWARD

Il était 19h50 et nous étions devant le cinéma, nous n'attendions plus que Bella et Alice. Ca m'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'Alice ne soit pas venu avec Jazz.

- Comment ça se fait qu'Alice ne soit pas avec toi ? Demandais-je à Jazz qui se tenait à côté de moi

- J'en sais trop rien, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est qu'elle voulait venir avec Bella. Pourtant je sais qu'elle a peur en moto. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, elle doit vouloir passer plus de temps avec sa sœur. Elle a vraiment eu peur pour elle, tu sais. Me répondit Jazz pensif

- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait flipper de savoir qu'elle s'est mise en danger. Je comprends la réaction d'Alice et qu'elle veuille passer plus de temps avec elle. Lui avouais-je tristement

Moi aussi ça m'avait angoissé cette histoire. Moi aussi je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle comme Alice. Je me sentirais mieux quand je la verrais en chair et en os devant moi, m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien. Je sais que c'est stupide, qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je reportais mon attention sur Jazz qui me regardait fixement.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Rien. Me répondit Jazz, alors que le moteur d'une moto se fit entendre

Je reportais mon attention sur la moto qui arrivait et se garais à plusieurs mètres de nous. Alice en descendit visiblement secoué en enlevant son casque, puis c'est Bella qui descendit en mettant la moto sur la béquille. Elle enleva à son tour son casque et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main. Elle était tout simplement splendide, elle avait les cheveux un peu plus bouclés que d'habitude lui donnant un aspect sauvage. Elle portait un jean moulant noir, un haut rouge que je ne voyais pas bien, des bottes hautes à talons par-dessus son jean et une veste en cuir rouge des plus sexy. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, elle était sacrément bandante. Il y a des mots plus correcte que celui là pour la décrire, mais pour l'instant, c'est une partie plus basse que mon cerveau qui parlait à ma place. Pas ma faute.

Ensuite, Bella se tourna vers Alice et lui prit son visage entre ses mains. Ca m'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point Bella pouvait être tendre envers sa sœur. Elles étaient touchantes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais ça avait l'air d'être intense. Bella essayait sûrement de rassurer Alice, je pense qu'elle savait qu'Alice avait besoin de son amour et de sa tendresse, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

- Elles sont trop mignonnes toutes les deux. Nous dit Rosalie en les regardant attendries

Puis Alice éclata de rire et Bella la suivit. Ensuite Bella embrassa la joue de sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. L'ambiance entre elles semblaient s'être alléger et d'un coup Alice couru vers Jasper et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bella était toujours à côté de sa moto et rangeait les casques, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais sans l'avoir décidé, je m'avançais vers elle.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ce con ? Entendis-je Emmet dire alors que je m'avançais vers Bella

Je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle était de dos et ne m'avait pas entendue arriver. J'étudiais son corps plus en détail, ses fesses étaient superbement bien moulées dans son jean, j'avais une envie incontrôlée de les toucher, de les malaxer, STOP ! T'ES QU'UN PERVERS. RESSAISIS-TOI. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui signifier ma présence. Elle se retourna et je pu voir le visage qui m'avait tant manqué, celui qui hantait mes rêves, celui que je rêvais de toucher, d'embrasser, STOP ! TU RECOMMENCES. Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin qui je sais en fait fondre plus d'une.

- Hey salut. Me dit-elle en me tendant la main alors que moi je m'apprêtais à lui faire la bise

Je me redressais et fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi me tendait-elle la main ? La dernière fois, elle m'avait fait la bise pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ne voulait-elle pas le faire devant les autres ? Mais pourquoi ? J'allais tout simplement lui poser la question au lieu de me torturer l'esprit encore une fois, on est ami après tout.

- On se fait plus la bise ? Lui demandais-je blessé

- En faite, la dernière fois quand je t'ai fais la bise, tu semblais mal à l'aise. Je me suis dis que peut-être tu préférais qu'on se contente d'une poignée de main. Me dit-elle simplement

PUTAIN, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'a pas osée me faire la bise, parce que j'ai réagi comme une vierge effarouchée quand elle a posée ses lèvres sur ma joue. Et moi qui me faisait déjà des films dans ma tête quel CON. Je dois arranger ça, maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses baiser, je ne veux plus me contenté d'une poignée de main. Pas question.

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout qu'on se fasse la bise, la dernière fois j'ai été surpris c'est tout. Mais je préfère qu'on continue à se faire la bise si ça ne te dérange pas. Lui dis-je appréhendant sa réaction

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé non plus.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Me dit-elle avec un sourire magnifique faisant ressortir sa fossette sur son menton

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je m'approchais doucement d'elle et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue droite. Elle avait la peau tellement douce et elle sentait tellement bon un mélange de vanille et de pêche, j'avais envie de la gouter, de la lécher, elle m'envoutait totalement. Je m'écartais d'elle à regret conscient d'être resté comme ça plus que nécessaire avant de faire une grosse connerie. J'étais heureux que nous nous rapprochions aussi physiquement, ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais c'était plus que ça pour moi.

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais sourire Cullen ? Me demanda Bella alors que je n'avais même pas conscience que je souriais comme un con

Je lui sortis la première chose qui me passait par la tête

- Rien, je suis content de te voir, c'est tout ! Lui dis-je hésitant

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de ranger ses gands et de prendre son sac. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise « moi aussi je suis contente de te voir », mais faut pas rêver. Ce serait trop beau

- Allez viens, on y va avant qu'Emmet ne commence avec ces remarques douteuse. Me dit-elle en avançant vers les autres.

Notre petit moment était malheureusement terminé. J'espérais seulement qu'on aurait l'occasion de rediscuter ensemble ce soir.

Nous nous dirigions vers les autres qui faisaient tous des têtes différentes. Alice avait un grand sourire, Jazz un sourire plus attendris, Rosalie semblait pensive et Emmet choqué. Bella alla tous les saluer alors qu'Emmet me fusillait du regard. Qu'es-ce qu'il a ce CON ?

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives Emmet ? Lui demanda Bella

- Tu…..tu lui parles ? Après ce…………….qu'il a fait ? Lui demanda Emmet encore sous le choc

QUEL CONNAR ! QU'ES-CE QU'IL ESSAYE DE FAIRE ? DE RUINER TOUS MES EFFORTS ? IL EST EN PETARD PARCE QUE BELLA M'A PARDONNEE ? IL EST JALOUX OU QUOI ? J'étais hors de moi. Pour qui il se prend ?

- Oui je lui parle, on s'est expliqué et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Lui répondit Bella simplement

J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas tout remettre en cause à cause cet ENFOIRE

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Lui Demanda Emmet agacé

Et il insiste, je vais le massacrer s'il continue. De quoi il se mêle ? Comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire ? C'est à cause de ses plans à la noix que toute cette MERDE est arrivée. Bella me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de répondre à Emmet

- Emmet, ce qu'il se passe entre ton frère et moi ne concerne personne d'autres que lui et moi. Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires. Parce que si on doit parler de pardon, je t'ai pardonnée aussi facilement après le coup que tu m'as fais et tu ne t'en ais pas plaint à ce que je sache. A moins que tu ne veuille qu'on revienne dessus ? Lui demanda Bella menaçante

PUTAIN, je l'adore cette femme, elle vient de me défendre devant cet imbécile qui me sert de frère. Et en plus elle le menace. On a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour remettre Emmet à sa place.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit, pas la peine d'en arriver là. Lui dit Emmet paniqué

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là

- Je préfère ça. Lui dit-elle plus calme

- Bon on y va ? La séance ne va pas tarder à commencer. Nous dit Alice

- Allons-y. Répondit Emmet

J'entrais dans le cinéma et j'allais attendre près de la porte pour la tenir à Bella, mais c'est Emmet qui me devança et tint la porte pour elle. On dirait qu'il essaye de tout faire pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et pour l'instant il réussit bien son coup.

-Après toi sexy Bella. Lui dit-il en souriant

Qu'es-ce qu'il m'énervait et pourquoi il l'appelait « Sexy Bella », il n'en avait pas le droit. Ok, elle était sexy, même plus que ça, mais ça me gênait qu'il soit aussi à l'aise que ça avec elle. J'aurais voulu être à sa place. J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait la même complicité elle et moi.

- Abruti. Lui répondit-elle en passant devant lui

Ca me rassurait un peu qu'elle le traite d'abruti, au moins elle ne lui avait pas donné de petits noms tendre ou autre. Mais quand le bras d'Emmet se posa sur les épaules de Bella, je fulminais intérieurement. Ok mon vieux, faut te faire soigner, tu es jaloux de ton frère qui a déjà une copine. Je suis dans la MERDE, quand on n'était même pas encore ami, ça me dérangeait déjà de voir les hommes l'approcher ou la regarder. Mais maintenant qu'on est ami, c'est encore pire qu'avant, je suis devenu excessivement jaloux. PUTAIN, moi qui n'es jamais été possessif. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour gérer ça. Va falloir que je prenne sur moi et souffrir en silence.

On se mit tous d'accord pour regarder « The Bounty Hunter », apparemment c'était une comédie. J'aurais aimé que chaque couple s'isole, ce qui m'aurait permis de rester seul avec Bella. Mais on se mit les uns à côtés des autres. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi. Emmet avait essayé de s'asseoir près de Bella, mais Alice était arrivée à mon secours et avait arrangée les choses. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi son problème, mais il va devoir se calmer.

Le film avait l'air assez cool au final, je n'avais regardé qu'une petite partie, l'autre je l'avais passé à admirer la beauté assise à côté de moi. Etre plongé dans le noir, me rendait encore plus conscient de sa présence et de sa proximité. Si proche et si intouchable en même temps. Nous n'avions pas parlé pendant le film, ce n'était pas l'endroit par excellence pour discuter. Bella et Alice avait l'air d'aimer le film, elles n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler ensemble. La lumière se ralluma et tout le monde se leva, j'étais en plein dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule

- Tu viens, on y va. Les autres sont déjà sortis. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais sourire ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Rien, tu avais l'air tellement absorbé par tes pensées. Tu pensais à quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Tu es bien curieuse. Lui dis-je voulant la taquiner pendant que je remettais ma veste

- Non, je m'intéresse c'est différent. Me dit-elle

- Tu as raison, c'est totalement différent. Lui dis-je moqueur

- Allez amènes-toi Cullen, les autres nous attendent me dit-elle en souriant tout en avançant vers la sortie

- T'as aimé le film ? Lui demandais-je voulant faire la conversation

- Je l'ai adoré, il était génial. Tu ne l'as pas aimé toi ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Si, il était bien. Lui répondis-je simplement

Si elle me parlait de passage spécifique, je suis dans la merde, je serais incapable de lui répondre.

- Alors comme ça tu es arrivé à l'heure à ton cours hier ? Me demanda-t-elle changeant de sujet

Je l'en remerciais silencieusement

- Oui heureusement, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais. Les gens pour qui je travaille ne rigolent pas, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Lui répondis-je

Nous arrivions près des autres qui nous attendaient à la sortie

- Où vous étiez, ça fait une plombe qu'on vous attend. Nous dit Emmet en me fusillant du regard

- T'exagères Emmet, on n'a pas pris autant de temps. T'es agaçant ce soir, qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda Bella

Merci mon Dieu, je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'il est chiant ce soir

- J'ai rien, c'est juste qu'on s'est pas vu depuis un petit temps et j'ai envie de profiter de ta présence, c'est tout. Lui dit-il en faisant son petit air de chien battu

Quel comédien, moi je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il fait chier son monde. Il ne supporte pas de me voir avec Bella.

- Mais je suis là, tu peux profiter de moi. Lui dit-elle attendrie par cette hypocrite

- Tu te rends compte que ta phrase est à double sens ? Lui demanda-t-il moqueur

Espèce d'obsédé

- Aiiiie, Rose pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Ca fait un mal de chien. Lui dit-il en se frottant le crâne

- Parce qu'il y a que des conneries qui sortent de ta bouche. Lui répondit Bella mauvaise

- Bon, on va manger où ? Demanda Alice

- J'ai trop envie d'aller manger au resto du copain de Bella, la bouffe est trop bonne là-bas. Répondit Emmet

- C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à son succulent fondant au chocolat. Dit Rosalie

- Bella ? Qu'es-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda Alice

- Moi ça m'est égal, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je me range à l'avis général. Lui répondit Bella simplement

Ca ne m'enchantait pas du tout d'aller là-bas, rien que de penser à la dernière fois qu'on y a été me donnait envie de rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas assister à ce spectacle qui m'avait déchiré le cœur. Les lèvres de Bella sur ses lèvres à Lui, SES mains sur le corps de Bella. Je ne le supporterais pas. Déjà à ce moment là, c'était douloureux pour moi, qu'es-ce que ça sera maintenant que je suis plus proche d'elle ? J'avais tellement eu mal ce soir là, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'endurer une nouvelle fois, si mon cœur le supportera.

- Edward, c'est ok pour toi ? Me demanda Bella me sortant de mon angoisse

Elle était la seul à me demander mon avis, ça me touchais beaucoup, elle s'intéressait à ce que je pensais. Mais qu'es-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Non, c'est pas ok pour moi, je ne supporterais pas que ton soi-disant ami t'embrasse et te tripote devant moi. Que ça me rend malade de le voir faire ? Que je ne veux qu'aucun autre homme à part moi te touche ? Elle me prendrait pour un psychopathe

- Ca me va. Lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire

Sourire qui devait sûrement ressembler à une grimace puisqu'elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était prête à me dire quelque chose quand je la coupais, appréhendant ses questions

- On devrait y aller, ils sont déjà tous en voiture. Lui dis-je alors qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux, Alice ayant souhaité aller en voiture avec Jazz

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa moto. J'allais à ma voiture et respirais un bon coup pour me donner du courage. J'appréhendais ce diner, il allait m'achever. J'étais angoissé comme pas possible, qu'es-ce qui m'arrivait ? On n'est même pas ensemble Bella et moi ! Je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes émotions et je détestais ça. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire semblant, Bella avait vu claire en moi, elle devait se douter que je ne voulais pas aller là-bas. Qu'es-ce que ça sera quand il va l'embrasser devant moi ? Je vais crier ma douleur, pleurer, faire un malaise ? Je ne savais même pas à quoi à m'attendre, quand il s'agissait de Bella, mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, ne m'appartenait même plus.

J'entendis le ronronnement de la moto de Bella à côté de moi et en déduisis que j'étais le dernier à partir. Je démarrais à contre cœur et me dirigeais vers ce satané restaurant, comme un condamné à mort se rendant à la chaise électrique. J'arrivais au restaurant plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ils étaient tous sur le parking en train de m'attendre. Je sortis de ma voiture te me dirigeais vers eux. Bella s'approcha de moi

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Me dit-elle inquiète

Si seulement elle savait ce qui me mettait dans cet état

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais avant de rentrer. Lui dis-je avec assurance

- Je reste un peu avec toi, moi aussi j'ai besoin de respirer. Rentrez déjà, on arrive. Dit Jazz à Bella en s'approchant de moi

- Comme vous voulez mais ne trainez pas trop ! Nous dit-elle en rejoignant Alice, Rosalie et Emmet

Une fois qu'ils soient tous rentrés dans le restaurant, Jazz me questionna

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Jazz, y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi. Me dit-il perdu

- Je ne supporte pas de voir un homme poser ses mains sur elle, ou même la regarder, ça me rend malade. J'ai vraiment un problème. Lui dis-je anxieux

- Bella ? Me demanda-t-il

- Qui d'autres. Lui répondis-je doucement

- Tu n'as aucun problème Edward. Me dit-il calmement en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je ne suis même capable de rentrer dans ce foutu restaurant. Je ne me sens pas capable de le regarder poser ses mains sur elle et l'embrasser. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas. Tu imagine un homme qui embrasse devant toi la femme que…….

- Tu aimes. Me dit Jazz doucement

- Non, j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Lui affirmais-je aussitôt sûre de moi

Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, c'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme.

- Tu l'aimes crois-moi. Tu as tous les symptômes. Tu ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme la touche ou la regarde. Tu es jaloux. Tu penses sans arrêt à elle. Tu as même arrêté de baiser avec d'autres pour elle alors que vous n'êtes même pas ensemble. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu étais malheureux quand elle refusait de te parler et tu étais fou de joie quand elle a accepté de le faire. C'est ça l'amour vieux, tu l'aimes. Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état. Me dit-il

BORDEL ! Il a raison, je suis fou amoureux de Bella. Je l'aime. J'aime Bella et je suis dans la merde. Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'envisage même pas de cette façon.

- Je suis foutu. Dis-je en frottant mon visage avec mes mains

- Mais non, tu n'es pas foutu. Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Je suis sûre et certain que votre relation va évoluer. Alice aussi le sait et tu sais qu'elle a un don pour ce genre de chose. Et en plus tu nous a Alice et moi pour t'aider. On ne va pas te laisser tomber. Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas facile, que tu en baves. Mais courage mon pote, dis-toi que ça en vaut la peine, soit patient. Me dit Jazz se voulant rassurant

- Ouai, tu peux le dire, j'en chie un max maintenant. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Ca va ? Tu es d'attaque pour rentrer ? Si tu le vois dans les parages ou qu'il s'approche d'elle, ne les regardent pas. Ca sera moins douloureux pour toi. Me dit-il en me serrant l'épaule

- Ouai, je vais faire ça. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le restaurant

On rentra, puis on se dirigea en direction de la table de nos amis. Heureusement, pas de trace de Josh pour l'instant. D'un côté de la table il y avait Emmet, Alice, puis Jazz qui prit place à côté d'elle. Et de l'autre côté, Rosalie qui était en face d'Emmet, Bella en face d'Alice et je pris la place libre à côté de Bella et me retrouvais en face de Jazz. Cette disposition me convenait parfaitement, mais si Josh venait près de Bella, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour les éviter.

- Je t'ai commandé une bière, Emmet m'a dit que c'est ce que tu prenais. Me dit Bella me tirant de mes pensées

- C'est parfait, merci Bella. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Elle était très attentionnée envers moi et ça me plaisait énormément, je me demandais si elle se forçait ou si elle le faisait naturellement. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était dans sa nature, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force avec moi.

- Tu va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse

- Oui, ça va maintenant. Lui dis-je essayant d'être convainquant

- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi. N'oublie pas qu'il y a un médecin à table. Me dit-elle en souriant

C'est vrai que j'ai souvent tendance à l'oublier et je ne demanderais pas mieux qu'elle m'ausculte

- Promis, je ferais appel à toi. Lui dis-je en souriant

Nous commandâmes et attendions nos plats en discutant. Emmet discutait avec Rose, Alice avec Jasper et moi.

- En attendant que nos plats arrivent, je vais faire un petit coucou à Josh. Nous dit Bella en se levant

Mon ventre se noua à ses paroles et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était partie le rejoindre et moi je souffrais de martyr. Ca faisait un mal de chien, comment des sentiments pouvaient faire mal physiquement. Parce que je souffrais physiquement. Je passais plusieurs fois ma main dans mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Mes mains étaient devenues moite et glacé, j'avais l'impression que le sang ne circulait plus normalement dans mes veines. Je regardais la place vide de Bella à mes côté et rencontra le regard de Rosalie. Elle fronça les sourcils et semblait réellement inquiète pour moi. Je détestais me sentir aussi vulnérable, aussi transparent à la vue de tous. Moi qui ai toujours su dissimuler mes sentiments au gens, je me retrouvais comme un livre ouvert aux yeux de tout le monde. J'essayais de le fermer pour essayer de me préserver, mais rien à faire. Avant que Rosalie ne pu ouvrir la bouche pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Alice me sauva la mise

- Rose, tu viens avec moi ? On va se rafraichir un peu. Demanda-t-elle à Rosalie

- Euh ok, je te suis. Dit-elle à Alice en me regardant toujours

Je les regardais partir soulagé, je n'avais pas envie de parler là, maintenant. J'essayais de me ressaisir avant qu'elles ne reviennent.

POV ALICE

Ca me faisait mal de voir Edward dans cet état, il tenait plus à Bella que ce que je pensais. Il était raide dingue d'elle, je pouvais le voir à son attitude. Il était vraiment triste et ça m'était douloureux de le voir comme ça. Avant de rentrer dans le restaurant, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Heureusement que mon chéri était resté avec lui pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux quand ils sont venus nous rejoindre. Mais quand Bella a quitté la table pour aller rejoindre Josh, Edward à fait une espèce de crise de panique, il est devenu livide et semblait vraiment aller mal. Je voyais qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Emmet, lui ne remarque jamais rien, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais Rosalie a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'ai entrainé avec moi aux toilettes pour qu'elle évite de parler à Edward, il n'était pas en état.

Il y avait quelques personnes avant nous et nous devions attendre avant d'aller aux toilettes.

- Alice, qu'es-ce qui se passe avec Edward ? Et ne me dis pas rien. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et je sais que tu m'as éloigné de lui pour que je ne lui pose pas de question. Alors dis-moi. Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton ferme

Rosalie fichait vraiment la trouille quand elle était en colère

- Ok, je te le dis, si tu promets de garder ça pour toi. Personne ne doit être au courant, surtout Emmet. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Edward était assez mal comme ça pour qu'en plus tout le monde le sache, surtout cet imbécile d'Emmet.

- Promis, tu sais bien que je suis une tombe. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- En faite, Edward craque pour Bella, mais quand je te dis craque, je veux dire qu'il est vraiment dingue d'elle depuis le premier jour. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il a changé depuis sa rencontre avec Bella ? Il est plus souvent avec nous, il a même arrêté de coucher avec ces POUFIASSES pour te dire. Il est vraiment mordu. Et le fait que Bella soit allé voir Josh l'a rendu malade, il est fou de jalousie. Tu sais bien que Bella ne fait pas du tricot avec Josh. Voilà pourquoi il est dans un état pareil. Dis-je à Rosalie

Elle semblait choquée par ce que je venais de lui révéler. Elle ne s'y attendait pas une seule seconde. D'ailleurs qui l'aurait deviné. Edward Cullen tomber amoureux et de ma sœur en plus.

- Ben ça alors. Je suis sur le cul là. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Qui d'autres est au courant ? Me demanda-t-telle curieuse

- Jasper, moi et toi maintenant. Lui répondis-je

- Faut que ça s'arrête, elle doit arrêter ça maintenant. T'as vu dans quel état il est le pauvre ? Il me fait de la peine. Même si avant je pensais qu'il était un CONNAR, ça me fais mal de le voir comme ça. Me dit Rosalie

- Moi aussi ça me fais mal. Lui dis-je

- On doit intervenir, on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Me dit Rosalie décidée

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Je lui ai fais la leçon plein de fois sur ça et chaque fois elle me dit la même chose, que ce ne sont que des amis, rien de plus. Dis-je à Rosalie

- Avant ça ne me gênait pas non plus, je trouvais ça cool qu'elle se fiche de ce que les gens pensaient, j'aimais son petit côté rebelle. Mais maintenant qu'Edward entre dans l'équation, ça change la donne. Je les imagine déjà ensemble, il formerait un couple génial. Dit-elle enthousiaste

- Je sais, je le pense aussi. Je suis sûre qu'entre eux ça va aller loin. Ils vont finir leur vie ensemble, j'en suis certaine. Lui dis-je euphorique

- Ouai bon, on n'en est pas encore là. Pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de Josh et aussi de Vince par la même occasion. Même si c'est Josh la vraie menace, avec Vince c'est juste des petits bisous, mais Josh c'est beaucoup plus. Me dit Rosalie en grimaçant

- T'as raison. Mais qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? Lui demandais-je démoralisée

- Je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Toi, elle ne t'as pas prise au sérieux parce que t'es sa petite sœur. Mais moi, je pense que mes paroles auront plus d'impacte. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire et avec un peu de chance, cette histoire avec Josh prendra fin ici et ce soir. Me dit Rosalie plus déterminée que jamais

Je sentais que cette fois-ci serait peut-être la bonne. Je connaissais Rosalie et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. De retour à table, je fus soulagé que Bella soit revenu à sa place et sans Josh. Edward semblait avoir reprit ses esprit et discutait avec elle et Jasper.

- Tu as vu Josh ? Demandais-je à Bella en me rasseyant

- Non, il n'était pas dans son bureau. Il doit être dans la réserve, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure. Me dit-elle simplement

Puis elle retourna à sa conversation. Nos plats arrivèrent et nous commencions à manger tout en discutant et en riant, Edward semblait se détendre et passer un bon moment.

POV ROSALIE

J'étais soulagé de voir qu'Edward semblait se détendre au cours du repas, il m'avait fait de la peine. Je dois dire qu'au début, lui et moi ça n'a pas du tout collé. A cause de mon physique, il m'avait prise pour une de ses SALOPES qu'il culbute et ne daignait même pas faire l'effort d'être sympa avec moi. Mais au fur et à mesure, il a apprit à me connaitre et à changé son comportement. Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proche, je n'aimais pas beaucoup son comportement avec les femmes. Mais je ne m'en mêlais pas, ça ne me regardais pas après tout.

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'il a changé depuis quelque temps. Il fait plus de sortie avec nous, va voir ses parents beaucoup plus souvent et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu avec une de ces PETASSES Dieu merci. Mais j'avais été ahuris de connaitre la raison de ce changement. Son intérêt pour Bella. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir un jour Edward attiré par une femme pour une autre raison que le sexe. Le voir amoureux encore moins, parce que pour se mettre dans des états pareils, il n'y a aucun doute que c'était de l'amour. J'aurais été morte de rire si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Edward Cullen tomberait amoureux. Je ne l'aurais pas cru une seule seconde, mais maintenant que je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, je ne pouvais le nier.

Ca m'était douloureux de le voir comme ça, aussi…………..vulnérable. Je pouvais sentir à quel point ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Je comprenais mieux les réactions de mon gros nounours vis-à-vis d'Edward. Au début, je me suis demandé ce qu'il lui prenait, mais maintenant je sais. Il a remarqué que son frère tourne autour de Bella et ne le supporte pas. Après le premier échec de leur sortie, il ne voulait plus qu'Edward approche de Bella. Et voir qu'elle lui a pardonné et qu'ils sont amis maintenant l'insupporte. Il a peur que son frère fasse du mal à Bella.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Edward a de réels sentiments pour Bella et que de ce fait, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il fallait à tout prix que j'arrive à convaincre Bella, je devais trouver le bon moment pour lui parler.

- Alors Belly, qu'es-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Pas de bon coup en vue ? Demanda Emmet à Bella

Emmet Emmet Emmet, toujours l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il ne pourrait pas trouver plus mauvais timing. Edward semblait grimacer et je maudissais Emmet de mettre ça sur le tapis. Edward regardait Bella et semblait attendre la réponse, le coup de massue qui l'achèvera.

- Désolé Emmet mais je n'ai rien de croustillant à te raconter. Lui répondit Bella exaspéré par l'attitude de mon chéri

- Allez, je suis sûre que t'as quelque chose à nous raconter, ne sois pas timide. Insista Emmet

Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas à côté de lui, sinon il l'aurait bien senti celle là. Je lui donnais des coups de pieds sous la table, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Emmet, je n'ai rien à raconter parce que j'ai arrêtée mes conneries. J'ai décidée de m'assagir. Dit-elle à Emmet mais en regardant Alice

- T'es pas drôle ! Lui lança Emmet déçu

- Désolé que ma vie ne t'amuses pas, mais je te prierais à l'avenir d'éviter de vouloir étaler ma vie sexuelle devant tout le monde. Si tu veux du croustillant, t'as qu'à mater du porno et me ficher la paix. Lui répondit Bella mauvaise

Bravo ma belle, tu l'as remis en place. Je sais que c'est mon mec, mais il l'a cherché. Quand Bella et Emmet se chamaille je n'interviens jamais parce que je sais qu'elle réussira à s'en sortir sans mon aide. Sauf quand il faut en venir aux mains, dans ce cas là, je m'en charge. Nous avions fini nos plats et attendions à présent nos desserts.

- Je reviens, Emmet si tu touches à mon dessert en mon absence tu va avoir des problèmes. Lui dit Bella en se levant

- Ca veut dire que je pourrais quand tu reviendras ? Lui demanda-t-il heureux

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes

- Même pas en rêve morfal. Lui dit-elle en rigolant

- Attends Bella, je viens avec toi. Lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice, puis me levais

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se demandait sûrement pourquoi je voulais venir avec elle sachant qu'elle allait voir Josh.

- En faite, je voulais te parler seul à seul Bella. Lui dis-je en passant mon bras gauche autour de son bras droit

- Bien sûre Rose. Tout va bien ? Tu as un problème ? Me demanda-t-elle concernée

- Non, tout va bien de mon côté. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Lui dis-je touchée

J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, peut-être qu'elle m'enverrait aller ma faire voir en me disant que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais fallait malgré tout que j'essaye.

- De rien, tu sais que si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu peux m'en parler. Me dit-elle gentiment

Je nous dirigeais vers le bar qui était vide pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement

- Ca a un rapport avec ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure par rapport au faite que tu te sois assagis. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux

- Oh, oui j'ai arrêtée de coucher avec des inconnus. C'était pas………….c'est juste que…………ça faisait de la peine à Alice et je ne supporte pas de la faire souffrir. En plus, je n'étais pas très fière de moi quand je …………..enfin tu comprends. Je veux me montrer plus responsable vis-à-vis d'Alice, qu'elle arrête de s'en faire pour moi. Je n'étais pas un bon exemple pour elle. Me dit-elle gêné

- Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour ça, tu étais assez grande pour savoir ce que tu faisais. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage que tu te sois reprise en main, je suis fière de toi. Et Alice doit être plus rassurée maintenant. Lui dis-je en souriant

- En effet, elle m'a même offert un vibromasseur pour les soirs où je serais vraiment en manque. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'utiliser, si tu le voyais Rose, il est énorme. Ca fait peur. Me dit-elle en riant

- Faudra que tu me le montre à l'occasion. Lui dis-je en riant moi aussi

- Quand tu veux. Me dit-elle en se calmant

Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Je croise les doigts

- Maintenant que tu te montre plus responsable, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose concernant …………….ta relation avec Josh et Vince ? Lui demandais-je avec le plus de délicatesse possible

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Je lui pris les deux mains entre les miennes et la regarda tendrement

- Ecoutes, je comprends ce que tu cherches dans cet ………espèce de relation mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprends qu'ils soient importants pour toi, ils t'ont beaucoup aidé quand tu en avais besoin mais ce n'est pas sain. Je sais que tu les considère juste comme des amis mais quel exemple tu donnes à Alice en faisant ça ! Elle non plus ne comprend pas cette relation. Ca n'avait pas une telle importance quand tu as ……….commencé à avoir ce genre de gestes envers eux parce que tu étais encore jeune. Mais maintenant, tu es devenu une femme, tu as mûrit, tu es médecin et quelqu'un de respectable. Ca n'a plus la même importance qu'avant, ça a plus d'impacte à présent.

Je sais combien tu tiens à leur amitié et justement je te dis ça parce que vous la mettez en péril de cette façon. Imagines que Josh ou Vince tombent amoureux de toi ? Comment tu vas gérer ça sans leur faire de la peine ? Même si tu continues à être ami avec eux malgré les sentiments, ça va poser problème tôt ou tard. Regarde juste ta relation avec Jacob, tu as du couper complètement les ponts avec lui. C'est ce que tu veux avec eux aussi ? Qu'es-ce que tu penserais si tes amis, disons Emmet ou Jasper faisaient la même chose ? Imagines qu'ils aient des amies qu'ils embrassent comme tu le fais.

- C'est pas pareil Rose, vous êtes en couple. Ce ne serait pas logique. Me dit-elle ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir

Mais moi je savais très bien où ça allait nous mener

- Ok, tu as raison. Imaginons alors…………………Edward. Imagines qu'Edward roule des pelles à ses deux meilleures amies, tu trouverais ça normales ? Tu ne te dirais pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? Que ce n'est pas convenable ? Lui demandais-je

Elle semblait réfléchir, mon discours commençait à marquer son esprit. Je savais que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Elle grimaça avant de me répondre

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça fait bizarre. Ca fait SALOP aussi. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne voyais pas la situation comme ça, je n'avais pas un regard extérieur à tout ça. On me disait que c'était étrange, mais tant que je savais où j'allais, je ne me souciais pas des autres. Me dit-elle confuse

- Je sais ma puce, mais nous c'est ce qu'on voit. Tu sais que je t'adore et que je ne veux que ton bien. En plus ça vous empêche tous les trois d'avoir de vraie relation, quand les gens vous voient, ils vous prennent pour un couple et ne viendront pas vers vous. Vous ratez pas mal d'opportunité, autant toi que eux. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Je le reconnais, mais de mon côté, je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse. Me dit Bella sûre d'elle

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu changeras d'avis quand tu trouveras la bonne personne. Tu n'as eu que des relations qui n'étaient pas pour toi. James était un CONNAR, excuse-moi, il draguait tout ce qui bougeait et ne te méritait vraiment pas. Et Jacob était un gentil garçon mais pas pour toi, tu ne l'aimais pas. Toi aussi tu connaitras l'amour, mais pour ça, tu dois t'ouvrir aux autres et te montrer disponible si tu voix ce que je veux dire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te dire tout ça, mais je devais le faire. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser passer à côté de certaines choses. Lui dis-je ses mains toujours dans les miennes

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains dans les miennes un petit moment. Puis elle soupira fortement et releva son visage. Je voyais qu'elle était en train de réfléchir.

- Tu as raison. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Je…………je ne pensais pas que…………vous me voyiez comme ça. Me dit Bella triste

- Hey, on ne pense pas de mal de toi ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Nous on sait ce qu'il en est, je te parle de l'extérieur, des gens qui ………….ne te connaissent pas…….encore. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas en dire trop

- Maintenant que je sais ça, que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, cette relation a perdue tout son charme. J'ai l'impression d'être une PUTAIN D'ALLUMEUSE (^_^) ! Me dit Bella mal à l'aise

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligea à me regarder

- Regarde-moi bien Bella ! Tu n'es pas une allumeuse, je t'interdis de dire ça, ok ? Tu es douce, gentille, attentionnée et tu te préoccupes plus des autres que de toi-même. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas une allumeuse. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Lui dis-je irritée

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal par rapport à ce que je lui avais dit. Ce n'était pas le but et je refusais de la laisser penser des choses pareilles. Hors de question

- Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir

Elle ferma les yeux fortement et souffla. Je savais ce que ça lui coutait de faire ça, elle trouvait dans les bras de Josh et de Vince de la tendresse et du réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait avoir nulle part ailleurs. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui enlever ça, mais je savais que c'était pour son bien et pour la santé mentale de ce pauvre Edward. Que d'ici quelque temps, il pourra lui-même lui apporter toute la tendresse dont elle avait besoin et même plus.

- La meilleure chose à faire est d'arrêter tout ça, de reprendre une amitié sans flirt. Que chacun reste à sa place. Me dit-elle à contre cœur

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire ma belle, pour toi, pour Alice, pour Josh et Vince aussi. Soyez juste des amis sans aucune ambigüité. Quand es-ce que tu compte le leur dire ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- Je ne sais pas trop. Me dit-elle perdue

Ok, va falloir que je la pousse encore un peu

- Bella tu dois battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Tu dois leur annoncer le plus vite possible, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie et te donner une chance d'accéder au bonheur toi aussi. Et ça tombe bien, on est dans le restaurant de Josh. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

- QUOI ? Tu veux que je lui dise maintenant ? Je ne peux pas ! Qu'es-ce que je vais lui dire ? Me demanda-telle paniquée

Elle devait avoir peur que Josh le prenne mal et que leur amitié en pâtisse

- Pas la peine de faire de grand discours. Tu lui dis juste les choses comme tu le pense. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Josh est quelqu'un d'intelligent et il t'aime, il ne t'en voudra pas. Lui dis-je voulant la rassurer

- Tu crois ? Me demanda Bella pas convaincu

- J'en suis certaine. Lui dis-je en souriant

Elle souffla un bon coup et me regarda intensément

- Bon j'ai besoin de quelques minutes avant d'aller le voir. Me dit-elle crispée

- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle allait faire une chose difficile pour elle, renoncer à quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien. Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- Et les autres ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe d'eux. Lui dis-je

- Vas-y de toute façon j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. Va avant qu'Emmet ne s'envoi ton dessert. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Qu'il essaye seulement. Lui dis-je en riant

- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Peut-être que vous devriez y aller, je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps à m'attendre. Me dit Bella

- Prends ton temps, on t'attend, on ne bouge pas. Lui dis-je fermement

J'espérais du fond du cœur que ça se passerait bien. Que Josh ne lui rendrait pas les choses plus difficiles. Je la laissais seul après un dernier câlin pour qu'elle fasse le vide avant d'aller voir Josh. J'arrivais à table alors que les autres avaient presque finit leur dessert. Edward semblait plus tendu que jamais en me voyant revenir sans Bella. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant auquel il essaya de répondre sans grand succès. Bientôt, il ne souffrira plus. Alice me regardait impatiente, je ne pu que lui sourire pour lui montrer que c'était en bonne voie. Emmet lui avait finit son dessert et lorgnait sur le mien.

- Même pas la peine d'y penser chéri. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant

- Allez s'il te plait, c'est trop bon. J'en ai pas eu assez. Me dit Emmet en faisant la moue

- Non Emmet. T'as qu'à t'en prendre un autre. Lui dis-je en savourant la première bouchée de mon fondant au chocolat

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible

- Et elle où Bella d'abord ? Encore en train de faire des galipettes avec Josh ? Me demanda-t-il moqueur alors que je sentais Edward se tendre à mes côtés

Là il allait m'entendre

- Emmet, tu n'as pas à parler de Bella de cette façon. Ce qu'elle fait ne te regarde en rien, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ses affaires. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la moindre allusion douteuse quand elle reviendra sinon je te jure que ce sera ceinture pendant deux semaines. Tu m'as compris ? Lui demandais-je hors de moi

Quand es-ce qu'il allait comprendre qu'il y a des limites à la plaisanterie ?

- Mais…Dit-il ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire

- EMMET ! Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

- Ok, j'ai compris. Pas d'allusion douteuse. Me dit-il vexé

- J'espère parce que je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que tu n'auras rien de moi pendant deux semaines. Lui dis-je menaçante

- Désolé ma Rose, je ne dirais strictement rien. Me dit-il paniqué de ne plus avoir de sexe

Les hommes.

Alice me regardait reconnaissante, alors que Jasper semblait parler avec Edward qui semblait absent. Je continuais à manger mon dessert en ayant une pensée pour Bella. J'espérais que de son côté tout se passait bien.

POV BELLA

La soirée avait super bien commencé, le film qu'on avait regardé était génial, Alice et moi avions bien rit. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on décide d'aller au restaurant. Au moment où tout le monde était d'accord pour aller manger au resto de Josh, Edward avait été………… bizarre. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ce changement, étais-ce en rapport avec le choix du restaurant ? Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, donc je lui ai demandé si l'endroit lui allait puisque personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Il m'avait affirmé que ça lui allait. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais avant que je ne lui pose la question, on a dû y aller. Il était le dernier à quitter le parking et donc le dernier à arrivé au restaurant. En sortant de sa voiture, j'ai remarqué qu'il allait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui, mais il m'avait dit qu'il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je l'ai donc laissé avec Jasper et les autres sont rentré dans le resto avec moi.

A son retour, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais avait toujours une sale tête. J'aurais voulu le toucher pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que je me permette de faire certain geste. Déjà que le baiser sur la joue l'avait déboussolé, je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui, c'était de lui dire que j'étais là s'il avait besoin de moi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien en omettant les allusions d'Emmet sur ma vie sexuelle. Il en ratait pas une lui, mais je lui avais fait bien comprendre que je n'appréciais pas qu'il en parle devant tout le monde. Je pense qu'il a compris le message, mais vaut toujours mieux se méfier avec Emmet.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à cette fameuse conversation avec Rose. J'ai toujours su que ma relation avec Josh et Vince pouvait paraitre bizarre pour les gens, mais je m'en foutais pas mal du moment que MOI je savais ce qu'il en était. Mais Rose m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de chose. Sur le fait que maintenant que je voulais me montrer plus mature et responsable pour Alice, je devais reconsidérer cette relation. En ce qui concerne Josh et Vince, je les empêchais peut-être de faire de vraie rencontre. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait sentir que ça leur posaient un quelconque problème, mais je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, fallait que je laisse le champ libre pour qu'ils puissent faire d'autres rencontres. Un point important qu'avait souligné Rose était ce qu'il se passerait si Josh ou Vince aurait des sentiments pour moi, étais-je prête à envisager de mettre en péril notre amitié ? NON

Enfin, son dernier motif m'avait chamboulée. Elle m'avait demandé ce que je penserais d'Edward s'il faisait la même chose que moi. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais rien que l'idée d'y penser m'avait déplut. Je n'aurais pas aimé le voir embrasser ses amies sur la bouche. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. J'aurais pensé que c'était un SALOP et qu'il n'était pas net.

Qu'es-ce que ça fait de moi ? Qu'es-ce qu'Edward a dû penser de moi quand j'ai embrassé Vince et Josh devant lui ? Rien que d'y penser je me sentais mal. Au plus je repensais à la situation, au plus la solution me paraissait évidente. Je devais stopper mes conneries ici et maintenant.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Josh, la peur au ventre. J'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas que je veuille arrêter. Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi comme amie, je ne le supporterais pas. Il compte trop pour moi, il m'est indispensable. Il est la première personne à m'avoir tendu la main quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. J'espérais vraiment du fond du cœur que tout se passe bien. Je l'aime trop pour le perdre.

Je toquais à la porte et rentrais quand j'entendis la voix de Josh m'autoriser à le faire. Il avait des tas de papier sur son bureau, il devait avoir pas mal de boulot. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne soit pas de mauvais poil. Il releva les yeux et souriait en me voyant. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Je profitais de sa présence, de ses bras autour de moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais plus la chance d'être si près de lui après ça. Il dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il me serrait plus fort en me caressant le dos de manière réconfortante. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, quelques larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les empêcher. Il dut sentir sa chemise mouillée car il desserra son étreinte et essaya de m'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir voir mon visage. Je ne le laissais pas et resserra mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Hey, qu'es-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Me demanda-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi et en nous berçant.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de frotter mon visage sur son torse, j'avais ruiné sa chemise mais pour l'instant je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin qu'il me garde encore un peu dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à lui parler à cause de mes larmes. Fallait que je me calme pour qu'on puisse avoir une discussion. Je pleurais et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'en avais juste besoin. Etais-ce parce que je regretterais ces moments de tendresse ? Ou parce que j'avais peur de perdre son amitié ? Je suppose que c'était un peu des deux.

- Bella, parle-moi. Tu me fais peur ! Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

Je me décidais à m'éloigner de lui et d'essuyer les larmes sur mon visage. Quand j'osais enfin le regarder, il avait le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et je m'en voulais de ne pas mieux me contrôler.

- Désolé. Me contentais-je de lui dire, la voix rauque à cause de mes larmes

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle, pas avec moi. Jamais. Me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux à ce moment précis, que j'eu confiance quand au sort de notre amitié. Je pris une de ses main et embrassa sa paume avant de me détacher de lui et de m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le coin du bureau. Il me rejoignit et s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Tu va me dire ce qui t'arrives à la fin ? Tu me tue-là Bella ! Me dit-il suppliant

- Ok, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, trouver les bons mots. Lui dis-je les yeux baissés

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Absolument tout. Ca me vexe que tu hésite à m'en parler, depuis le temps qu'on se connait tout les deux, il n'y devrait plus y avoir aucune gêne. Me dit-il perdant patience

- C'est à propos de toi et moi. Lui dis-je hésitante

- Mais encore ? Me demanda-t-il

Visiblement il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir

- A propos de notre relation. Lui dis-je en relevant mon visage pour lui faire face

- Oh ! Il semblait perdu

- Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? Lui demandais-je

Je voulais qu'il devine, je n'arrivais pas à formuler ça à haute voix

- Bella tu me rends dingue là ! Tu ne veux pas juste me dire ce que………………..Attends ! NON ! Ne me dis pas que…………NON. Dit-il en se levant paniqué

- Josh, on savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, non ? Lui demandais-je hésitante

- Non, je ne savais pas. Je n'y ai même jamais songé une seule seconde Bella. Me dit-il surpris par mes propos

- Sérieusement Josh ? Tu ne t'ai pas dit qu'un beau jour on devrait arrêter ça ? Lui demandais-je choquée

Il pensait qu'on allait rester comme ça jusqu'à nos 50 ans ou quoi ? Il plaisante là ?

- Arrêter ? Comment ça arrêter ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule

- Oui stopper si tu préfère. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Il n'allait pas me rendre les choses faciles

- Bella de quoi tu parles ? Stopper quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en se rasseyant près de moi

- Arrêter de flirter, de s'embrasser. Je voudrais qu'on reprenne une amitié normale sans ambigüité. Je pense que c'est mieux pour le bien de tout le monde. Quand on a commencé, on avait 5ans de moins, on était encore jeune et insouciant. Mais maintenant on a mûrit, on est des adultes et on doit arrêter de se comporter comme ça. Ca nous empêche d'aller de l'avant et de rencontrer des gens. Lui dis-je d'une traite

Je voulais lui sortir le plus d'arguments possible, pour qu'il voit la situation comme je la voyais. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était qu'il éclate de rire et me tira brusquement à lui pour m'étouffer dans une étreinte. J'étais largué là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Etait-il devenu fou ? Il est passé de la panique, à l'incrédulité pour finir par ……………..un fou rire ?

- Josh, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai dis quelque chose de marrant ? Lui demandais-je un peu irritée

J'avais un peu l'impression qu'il se foutait de ma gueule et je n'aimais pas ça. Au moins je voulais en connaitre la raison. Il me relâcha et essuya ses larmes, il pleurait de rire. Il avait du mal à se contenir et je commençais à perdre patience.

- Oh Bella ! Me dit-il en se calmant

- Tu m'expliques ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Quand tu m'as dit qu'on savait que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Me dit-il plus calme

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse de connaitre la raison de ce fou rire

- Je pensais que tu étais tombé amoureuse de moi Bella. C'est pour ça que j'étais paniqué, je pensais que ça allait mettre fin à notre amitié parce que je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Quand tu m'as finalement avoué que tu voulais qu'on arrête d'être aussi tendre l'un envers l'autre, j'étais soulagé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Me dit-il en souriant

En entendant ça, j'éclatais de rire moi aussi, MERDE, il m'avait mal compris dès le départ, c'est pour ça qu'il avait mal réagit.

- Espèce d'imbécile, l'autre jour encore je t'ai dit que ça n'irais jamais plus loin entre nous, que tu n'étais qu'un ami. Qu'es-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- Ben, je ne sais pas. Vu dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, j'en ai déduis que c'était ça. Me dit-il sérieux

- Tu crois qu'après toutes ces années, je vais me réveiller un beau matin et me dire « MERDE, JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE JOSH ». Non mais franchement. Lui dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule

- Hey, ça fait mal sauvage ! Pourquoi tu étais aussi bouleversée alors ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille ? Me dit-il en se frottant le bras

- Ben, parce que je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre. J'avais peur de perdre notre amitié et en plus ça va me manquer, j'aimais bien nos petits moments. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'allais te rejeter à cause de ça, t'es vraiment bête par moment. On est ami pour la vie et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Je serais toujours là pour toi et j'espère que tu le seras pour moi aussi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, comment je pourrais me passer de toi ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est vrai que ça va me manquer aussi, mais tu as raison, il est temps de passer à une relation plus mature. T'as qu'à te trouver un petit-ami qui te câlinera chérie et tu auras même beaucoup plus. Me dit-il bourré de sous entendue

- Obsédé. Lui dis-je en le tapant à nouveau

- C'est donc ça notre nouvelle relation, tu vas me taper dessus à tout bout de champ ? Tu passe d'un extrême à l'autre toi. On ne pourrait pas trouver un juste milieu ? Parce qu'au risque de passer pour une gonzesse, AWW tu fais vraiment mal. Me dit-il en se frottant le bras

- Idiot va ! Alors, tout va bien entre toi et moi ? Tu ne va pas changer ou prendre tes distances avec moi ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement

- Tout va très bien Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serais toujours ton pote Josh et je te lâcherais pas, tu ne va pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

Il m'écarta aussitôt et fronça les sourcils

- Ca on peut n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en parlant de me prendre dans ces bras

- Tu veux encore recevoir un coup ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il rigola et me serra fort dans ces bras, je le serrais aussi avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et m'éloigner.

- Je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Ok, t'es super sexe ce soir en tout cas. Me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas

- Merci, je fais de mon mieux. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Allez file profiter de ta soirée, moi je dois encore mettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir. Me dit-il en désignant le tas de feuille sur son bureau

- Je te laisse travailler alors. Bon courage et ne travaille pas trop dur. Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise

- Je vais essayer, bonne soirée ma belle et reviens me voir très vite. Me dit Josh alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte

- Promis, bye. Lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi

J'étais super heureuse et plus détendue, ça s'était superbement bien passé. Encore mieux que je ne le pensais, Josh est un gars formidable, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui, il est le meilleur ami qui soit. Je l'adore. Il me restait encore Vince mais je savais qu'avec lui, ça n'allait pas vraiment poser de problème. J'étais moins tactile avec lui, on s'arrêtait au chaste baiser. Je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre mes amis qui devaient s'impatienter. Je les ai délaissés une bonne partie de la soirée. Je devrais me rattraper une autre fois. Je me dirigeais vers notre table et vis que Jasper et Edward n'était plus là. Ils devaient être allés aux toilettes. Je repris ma place à côté de Rose.

- Ca va ? Me souffla Rose

- Oui merci, ça s'est très bien passer. Merci Rose sans toi je n'y serais pas arrivé. Lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise

- De rien ma belle, c'est normal. Je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passer. Me dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue

- Hey, c'est quoi ces messes basses ? Nous dit Emmet boudeur

- Histoire de fille, ça ne te regarde pas. Dis-je à Emmet en mangeant mon dessert

- Vous n'êtes pas marrante, vous devez prendre soin du seul garçon encore à table. Nous dit-il en bombant le torse

- Mais oui c'est ça. Où sont Edward et Jasper à ce propos ? Leur demandais-je

- Heu, Edward ne se sentait pas très bien et Jazz est allé le raccompagner. Me dit Alice triste

- Il allait si mal que ça ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

- Assez pour rentrer se reposer en tout cas. Je pense qu'il ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Me répondit Alice mal à l'aise

Il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence ? Je trouve qu'ils sont bizarres depuis que j'ai mentionné Edward.

- Vous auriez du m'appeler, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Leur dis-je vexé qu'il n'ait pas fait appel à moi

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était juste de la fatigue, il ira mieux demain. Me dit Rose

- J'espère, je l'appellerais demain pour savoir comment il va. Et sa voiture ? Elle est restée sur le parking ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Non, Jazz a pris la Volvo d'Edward pour le ramener. Il ne voulait pas le laisser conduire dans cet état. Jazz m'a laissé sa voiture, je dois aller le chercher chez Edward puis on rentre tout les deux chez lui. Ca ne te dérange pas si je dors chez Jazz ? Me demanda Alice

- Non Alice, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me le demander. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que quand tu dors chez lui, tu me le dises c'est tout. Lui dis-je en finissant la dernière bouchée de mon fondant au chocolat

- Ok, je passe la nuit chez Jazz. Me dit Alice

- Ok. On devrait peut-être y aller comme ça tu peux aller chercher Jazz. Dis-je à Alice

- Oui, il on y va. Me dit-elle alors qu'on se levait ainsi qu'Emmet et Rose

J'allais pour payer mais Josh avait donné des instructions et on ne me laissa pas payer. C'était adorable de sa part étant donné que je n'étais pas seul, mais ça me mettais mal à l'aise surtout que maintenant il n'y avait plus de monnaie d'échange. Il était près de minuit quand Alice et moi dîmes au revoir à Emmet et Rose. Alice devait aller chercher Jazz chez Edward et je n'étais pas tranquille de la laisser seule à cette heure-ci. Je décidais donc de la suivre en moto malgré ses protestations. Je fus surprise de voir qu'Edward habitait à 15 minutes de chez moi dans un bel immeuble, moins haut que le nôtre mais sympa. J'attendis que Jazz descende pour m'en aller. Quand il me vit, il me fit un signe de la main que je lui rendis, puis me dirigeais vers mon appart.

Une fois arrivée, je me mis directement en nuisette et me jetais sur mon lit. Cette soirée avait été chargée en émotion pour moi. Mais heureusement, tout allais pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin pas pour tous le monde, le pauvre Edward n'allait pas bien. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir aidé, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais pas été une bonne amie pour lui ce soir. Peut-être qu'il m'avait attendu pour que je lui vienne en aide, mais comme j'ai trainée, il n'en pouvait plus attendre et a du rentrer ? Peut-être qu'il allait plus mal que ce que me disait les autres ? Demain, dès mon réveil je prendrais de ses nouvel comme une bonne amie. S'il n'allait pas mieux et s'il me le permettait je passerais chez lui pour l'ausculter. Je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais me rattraper.

Mon objectif numéro 1 pour demain serait de m'assurer qu'Edward aille mieux et si besoin est de le soigner !

_**ALORS ? J'ai bien travaillée ? Pitié dites-moi que oui et que je n'ai pas passé des nuits blanches pour rien ! J'ai essayé de le pondre en un temps record vu la longueur en prenant compte de vos avis et suggestions ! Je sais que beaucoup voulait la troisième solution mais ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit malheureux, je sais qu'il l'a été mais j'ai été sympa, Bella et Josh ne se sont pas embrassé devant lui. Puis, j'ai choisis Rosalie pour parler à Bella comme Alice n'avait pas beaucoup d'influence sur sa sœur. Je vous ai mis quelques rapprochements entre Edward et Bella ! Je sais vous en voulez beaucoup plus que ça, mais patience sinon ça ne serait pas aussi bon. Sachez que ça ne m'a pas fais plaisir de faire souffrir notre Edward, mais c'était nécessaire. J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et enfin, Bella fait des efforts avec Edward, elle l'invite à boire un café, elle lui fait la bise, sympa Bella, non ? Et enfin, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Edward soit parti ? J'attends désespérément vos reviews les filles, épatez-moi ! Montrez-moi que mon travail compte pour vous. Gros bisou à toutes (et à tous ?).**_


	12. Chapter 11

Salut les filles, je sais je suis en retard pour ce chapitre mais j'assume, vous pouvez me jeter des pierres.

Pas trop grosses non plus, les pierres !

Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense, c'est que je préfère mettre plus de temps et vous pondre un bon chapitre que de faire vite et vous pondre quelque chose dont je ne serais pas entièrement satisfaite.

Je dois vous dire que je suis très difficile vis-à-vis de mes écrits, je vous dis même pas le nombre de fois que je me relis pour être sûre de moi.

J'espère juste que ça se ressent dans mon travail et que je suis à la hauteur.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, je n'ai eu qu'une petite vingtaine de reviews, j'en attendais bien plus compte tenu du fait que vous êtes assez nombreuse à me lire.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point un review est important pour un auteur, ça représente tellement ! Alors s'il vous plait, prenez 2minutes pour me dire ce que vous pensez !

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à celle qui m'ont laissée des reviews mais sachez que je le ferais. J'ai juste privilégié la publication de ce chapitre, je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Si ?

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêtez et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas ! Bisou les poulettes

**CHAPITRE 11**

POV EDWARD

Je m'étais calmé depuis que Bella était revenu à table, tant que je pouvais la voir, tout allait bien. Mais une fois qu'elle disparaissait de ma vue, toutes sorte de scénarios se jouaient dans ma tête. Scénarios qui mettaient en scène Bella et Josh. Autant vous dire que j'essayais de penser à n'importe quoi pour m'enlever ces images de la tête. Ces images qui me faisaient souffrir plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Moi qui attendait cette soirée avec impatience, j'avais hâte qu'elle se termine. Que ce calvaire s'arrête. Même si Bella était à côté de moi en ce moment, je savais qu'elle allait retrouver Josh au cours du diner. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas me détendre et profiter de la soirée, j'appréhendais le moment où elle allait quitter la table.

Malheureusement il arriva trop vite à mon goût !

Bella se leva et mit en garde Emmet pour qu'il ne touche pas à son dessert. Ce qui m'étonna, c'était que Rosalie avait accompagnée Bella. Pourquoi ? En vérité, je m'en moquais. Tout ce que je voyais, était que Bella ne sera pas seul avec Josh et que par conséquent, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Cette idée me réjouit instantanément et je me détendais un peu. Je discutais de tout et de rien avec Jasper en attendant que Rosalie et Bella reviennent. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Rosalie était de retour, SEUL. Je m'étais réjoui trop vite et maintenant je m'imaginais le pires. J'imaginais que Josh et Bella avait été tellement démonstratif que Rosalie avait préférée les laisser seul.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur Rosalie comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle apaise mes peurs. Je ne sais pas ce que j'exprimais à cet instant mais Rosalie me souriait comme pour me dire que tout irait bien, j'avais essayé de lui rendre son sourire mais ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace. C'était plus fort que moi, mon visage ne pouvait que refléter ce que ressentais mon cœur. Le désespoir, la défaite, le déchirement. Je souffrais, plus que je n'avais souffert dans toute ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'aimer faisait aussi mal. Parce que j'avais mal et la douleur était insupportable. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça, je ne pouvais pas garder ce mal en moi, c'est trop dur.

Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, arrêter d'être aveugle. Bella n'était pas pour moi. Elle était prise. Elle avait beau crier haut et fort que Josh et elle n'était que des amis, mais il y avait plus. J'en étais convaincu. Peut-être y croyait-elle vraiment quand elle le disait mais un jour elle se rendra compte de ses sentiments. Josh aussi devait avoir des sentiments pour Bella, qui n'en aurait pas. Il faut être stupide pour passer à côté d'un tel cadeau.

Que pensez-vous qu'ils fassent là, maintenant, dans ce satané bureau ? S'ils n'avaient aucun problème à s'embrasser devant tout le monde, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font quand ils sont seuls ! Je ne veux pas l'imaginer. C'était un combat perdu d'avance et j'avais perdu. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autres ?

J'aime Bella, sincèrement, du plus profond de mon cœur meurtri sinon je ne souffrirais pas comme ça. Mais je devais laisser tomber avant que je ne devienne fou. Elle ne m'aimerait jamais, elle appartient à un autre et elle ne serait jamais mienne. J'accepterais toutes les souffrances du monde si j'avais le moindre espoir qu'un jour elle devienne mienne. Je me battrais pour elle, mais tout m'amenais à abandonner. J'en étais à regretter qu'on soit amis, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me pardonne, je souhaitais qu'elle ne m'ait jamais pardonnée. Maintenant je devais la côtoyer, la voir, souffrir en silence. Etre près d'elle mais en même temps tellement loin. Comment pouvais-je y arriver ? Je n'y arriverais pas !

J'allais devoir m'éloigner d'elle, quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste à nouveau. Ce sera plus facile comme ça. De toute façon, elle sera mieux sans moi, je ne lui apporte rien de bon, je n'ai rien de bon à lui offrir. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Bella tardait à revenir et plus ma décision devenait évidente. C'était la meilleure chose à faire !

- Tu sais Edward, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Me dit tout d'un coup Emmet plus déterminé que jamais

J'avais raté un épisode ? Ou avais-je pensé tout haut ? Je le regardais incrédule, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir

- Je parle de Bella ! Tu peux l'oublier, ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu avec elle, je ne suis pas stupide. Elle est trop bien pour toi, tu ne la mérites pas. J'ai été tellement inconscient quand j'ai voulu te la présenter maintenant que j'y repense. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de la mettre dans ton lit. Elle n'est pas comme les autres SALOPES que tu t'es envoyés, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle voit qui tu es réellement et qu'elle ne tombe pas dans ton piège. Me dit-il mauvais

J'étais déjà en piteux état et Emmet en rajoutait, ça me faisait mal de l'entendre me dire ça. Il croyait que je voyais Bella comme une fille de plus à baiser mais il se trompait complètement, s'il savait à quel point ? Mais je ne pouvais nier que certaines choses qu'ils avaient dites n'étaient pas fausses. Elle est trop bien pour moi, je ne la mérite pas. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle s'intéresserait à moi ?

- EMMET ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Edward ne voit pas Bella de cette façon, tu te trompes. Lui répondit Rosalie furieuse

Je regardais en direction de Jazz et Alice qui était en colère contre Emmet. Ils me regardaient tout les deux désolé et étaient sur le point d'intervenir. Mais je leur fis un signe de la tête pour qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde se dispute par ma faute. Mon ancienne vie me revenait comme une claque dans la gueule et je ne pouvais blâmer que moi-même. Ce serait difficile de leur faire oublier la personne que j'étais il y a encore peu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, fuir. Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête, je voulais être seul. J'étais touché que Rosalie prenne ma défense même si je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Elle et moi, n'avons jamais été vraiment proche, on ne se connaissait pas très bien. Et pourtant, elle avait vu que je ne voulais pas baiser Bella comme les autres. Qu'elle était bien plus à mes yeux !

- Rosalie, ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait. C'est entre Edward et moi, je le connais mieux que personne et je sais ce qu'il cache au fond de lui. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas fameux. Bella est comme une sœur pour moi et je ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il compte faire. Pas vrai Edward ? Me demanda Emmet cynique

C'en était trop, il avait été trop loin. C'était mon frère BORDEL et il me voyait comme un être abject, comme une menace pour Bella. Elle était plus importante à ses yeux que moi je ne l'étais. Ca me faisait mal de savoir que je représentais si peu à ses yeux. Je me levais précipitamment et enfilais ma veste, je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus. Je regardais Emmet dans les yeux, j'étais blessé, ses paroles m'avaient fait du mal, le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Pour lui, ce n'était rien de mal. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais moi je n'oublierais pas.

- Tu ne me connais pas Emmet, pas du tout. Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que je ne veux faire aucun mal à Bella et encore moins m'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Je la respecte trop pour ça, mais ça, tu ne le sais pas parce que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Tu es mon frère et pourtant toutes les personnes qui sont autour de cette table me connaissent mieux que toi. J'en ai assez pour ce soir, je rentre. Dites à Bella que je suis rentré me reposer. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. Dis-je à l'intention de mes amis en déposant quelques billets sur la table pour payer mon diner

Puis je partis sans attendre. Je devais sortir d'ici, loin de tout ce qui me faisait mal. Je me sentais oppresser et ressentais le besoin de m'évader. J'avais besoin d'une bouffée d'oxygène. J'étais sur le parking du restaurant, mais avant que j'atteigne ma voiture, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis Jazz qui me regardait tristement. Je repris mon chemin vers ma voiture, mais avant d'ouvrir ma portière Jazz se mit devant moi.

- Donne-moi tes clés, je te reconduis chez toi. Me dit Jazz en tendant sa main

- J'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. Lui dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu

Jazz n'y était pour rien, il était le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir et ne méritait pas que je le traite de cette façon.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, juste de l'amitié. Je serais plus rassuré si je te reconduisais. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Me dit-il calmement

Il avait raison, je ne me sentais pas en état de conduire. Je donnais mes clés à Jazz et me dirigeais du côté passager. On s'installa et tout le trajet se fit en silence. Je n'étais pas en état de parler et Jazz l'avait compris. J'avais un mal de crane épouvantable en repensant à cette soirée désastreuse. Moi qui l'avait attendu avec impatience, je le regrettais amèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller, j'aurais été mieux chez moi. Arrivé dans ma rue, Jazz se gara, s'est alors que je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas de voiture pour rentrer.

- Merci Jazz. Prends ma voiture pour rentrer chez toi. Lui dis-je avant d'en sortir

Il sortit lui aussi et je me retournais pour le voir verrouiller ma voiture et se diriger vers moi.

- J'ai donné mes clés à Alice, elle doit passer me chercher ici. Me dit-il en me rendant mes clés

- Oh, dans ce cas monte en attendant qu'Alice vienne. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers les portes de mon immeuble

Jazz ne bougeait pas et était adossé à ma Volvo. Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne me suivait pas.

- Je ne monte pas, j'attends ici, elle ne va pas tarder de toute façon. En plus, tu as besoin de te reposer, monte ne t'occupe pas de moi. Bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Jazz toujours adossé à ma voiture

Il avait compris que j'avais besoin de solitude, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon ami attendre dans la rue.

- Ne soit pas idiot, monte ou sinon je serais obligé de rester avec toi ici jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne. Et je n'en ai pas très envie, alors ramène ton cul. Lui dis-je fermement

Il soupira et me suivit. Nous montâmes et entrâmes dans mon appart. Je fis signe à Jazz d'aller s'asseoir au salon et me débarrassais de mes chaussures et ma veste. Je le rejoignis ensuite avec deux bières et nous restions là en buvant dans un silence religieux. Après quelques minutes, Jazz brisa le silence

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Me dit-il hésitant

- Y a rien à dire. Lui répondis-je directement

- Edward, ça te fera du bien de parler. Faut que ça sorte, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de tout garder à l'intérieur. Me dit Jazz doucement

Je soupirais vaincue, j'avais tellement de chose à extérioriser.

- Y a tellement de chose dans ma tête en ce moment que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux

- N'écoutes pas ce qu'à dit Emmet, il était à côté de la plaque. Il est juste protecteur envers Bella et il a été maladroit dans ses paroles. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Me dit Jazz convaincue

- Oh que si, il pensait chaque PUTAIN de mot qu'il disait, je le connais assez pour l'affirmer. Tu sais si je ne lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule c'est parce qu'il avait raison sur certains points. Dis-je à Jazz

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

- Bella est trop bien pour moi, je ne la mérite pas. Lui dis-je comme une évidence

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne nierais pas que Bella est quelqu'un de formidable, mais toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as beaucoup changé en peu de temps et tu es devenu un mec qui mérite d'être connu alors arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? Me dit Jazz en colère

- De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Dis-je plus pour moi-même

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda Jazz confus

- J'abandonne, j'arrête de me faire des films sur Bella, au final ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. Faut que je me rende à l'évidence, elle n'est pas pour moi. Tu as beau me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre elle et Josh, je suis convaincu du contraire. Comment tu expliques tout le temps qu'elle a passée avec lui dans son bureau ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux sinon je hurle, tu n'en sais rien du tout. Une fois Bella et Josh seul, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

La colère commençait à monter en moi. J'étais en colère contre moi pour avoir laissé mes envies me guider jusqu'à cette amour à sens unique. En colère d'avoir imaginé que les choses étaient possibles entre nous.

- Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien, mais je fais confiance à Bella. Pourquoi nous mentirait-elle ? Si elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers lui, pourquoi nous le cacherait-elle ? Pourquoi elle ne serait pas sortit avec lui durant toutes ces années ? Ca n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis Edward. Bella est libre et si tu ne saisis pas cette chance, quelqu'un d'autre le fera et tu t'en mordras les doigts. Me dit Jazz irrité par mes propos

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer Jazz, mais je sais qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. De toute façon ma décision est prise, je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ça fait trop mal. Lui dis-je vulnérable

J'avais honte de déballer mes sentiments devant Jazz, mais il était le seul devant lequel je pouvais le faire. Je n'ai personne d'autres.

- Et quelle décision as-tu prise au juste ? Me demanda Jazz avec appréhension

- Je vais m'éloigner d'elle, je ne peux pas rester près d'elle sachant qu'elle et Josh…………………enfin tu sais. C'est mieux pour elle et pour moi. De toute façon je ne tiens pas une grande place dans sa vie, elle ne remarquera rien si ça se trouve. Lui dis-je espérant me tromper

- Après tout les efforts que tu as fais pour qu'elle te pardonne, tu vas tout foutre en l'air à cause de supposition stupides ? Je ne te comprends pas Edward, je pensais que tu te battrais pour elle, que tu ne laisserais pas tomber. Et là tu lâche prise sans aucune raison. C'est la première fois que tu es amoureux et tu vas tout ficher par terre. Me dit Jazz vraiment en colère

- Je lâche prise sans raison ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Lui dis-je moi aussi en colère

- Oh si, j'ai entendu et je te dis que c'est des conneries. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Tu as peur, tu t'es rendu compte de la profondeur de tes sentiments et tu as peur de les affronter. Tu préfère te défiler au lieu de faire face. Tu préfères passer à côté de l'amour plutôt que de prendre des risques. Tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose de formidable si tu laisses tomber maintenant. Moi je te dis que tu as toute tes chances et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je te connais et je connais Bella. Je l'ai vue ce soir, j'ai vue comment elle a agit avec toi. Elle t'apprécie, beaucoup même et elle était réellement inquiète pour toi. Tu as la preuve que tu ne lui es pas indifférent, qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus ? Me demanda Jazz avec incompréhension

J'avais toujours fais confiance au jugement de Jazz, il était quelqu'un de réfléchit et ne disait que ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Avait-il raison ? Es-ce que c'est la peur qui m'incitait à laisser tomber ? Oui j'avais peur, peur de souffrir plus que je ne souffre déjà. Peur que mes suppositions soient vraies et que Josh et Bella soient plus que des amis. Jazz reçu un SMS et me regarda toujours en colère.

- Alice est là, je dois y aller. Réfléchis bien avant de faire une bêtise parce que si tu foires encore une fois avec Bella, ce sera finit. Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances et ni moi, ni Alice ne pourront te venir en aide cette fois-ci. Bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Jazz avant de sortir de mon appartement

Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée pour m'assurer que Jazz et Alice rentre en sécurité. Quel ne fus pas ma surprise en apercevant Bella sur sa moto en train d'attendre avec Alice. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Quelle question, elle voulait s'assurer qu'Alice ne soit pas seul à cette heure-ci pour venir chercher Jazz. J'aurais tellement voulu la voir une dernière fois ce soir, la toucher, sentir son odeur. Josh, LUI, en avait eu la possibilité. Il avait pu faire tout ce que je rêvais de faire. Ca y est, je me remettais à penser à ces scénarios cauchemardesques. Jazz sortit enfin, il fit un geste de la main à Bella avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, Bella lui rendit son geste et disparut dans la nuit.

Je m'affalais sur le fauteuil complètement perdu. J'étais dans le brouillard, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais bien trop embrouillé pour que quelque chose de constructive sorte de ma tête. Je décidais alors d'aller me coucher en espérant que la nuit me porterait conseil. J'enlevais mon jean, mes chaussettes et ma chemise et me couchais en t-shirt et boxer. J'espérais sincèrement que la nuit me porterait conseil et que j'y verrais plus clair demain matin. Cette nuit là, j'eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine réussit à m'endormir quand mon réveil sonna. Il était 7h et je n'avais quasiment pas dormis de la nuit. J'avais une migraine abominable, autant vous dire que j'étais dans un état épouvantable. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller travailler dans cet état, mes élèves et leurs fausses notes allaient finir de m'achever. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'attraper mon portable et appelais les parents de mes élèves pour les prévenir de mon absence aujourd'hui. Une fois mes coups de fil terminé, je me recouchais dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir un peu.

Après des minutes ou des heures, je n'en avais franchement aucune idée mon portable sonna. Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, ni l'envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Ma migraine ne se calmait pas et les sonneries incessantes de mon portable ne m'aidaient pas. J'aurais pu me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un antidouleur mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Vraiment très intelligent de ma part ! Après je ne sais combien d'appel, je décidais de répondre à mon téléphone pour envoyer la personne à l'autre bout du fil aller se faire voir et éteindre mon portable après.

- QUOI ? Répondis-je les yeux fermé sans même regarder qui m'appelait

- _Bonjour à toi aussi. Waw, de toute évidence tu ne vas pas mieux !_ Me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille

MERDE ! C'est Bella.

- Excuse-moi, bonjour. Lui dis-je d'une petite voix

Je n'étais pas en état de discuter maintenant avec ce mal de tête, elle avait mal choisit son moment pour m'appeler.

- _Quel enthousiasme ! Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, les autres m'ont dit que tu t'étais senti mal hier soir et je me suis inquiété. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose ? Je t'avais dis que j'étais là en cas de problème !_ Me réprimanda-t-elle

J'aurais tellement voulu que tu t'occupes de moi, si tu savais. Mais tu étais visiblement occupé et en bonne compagnie, aurais-je voulu lui dire.

- Ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça, c'était seulement de la fatigue. Lui dis-je en essayant de paraitre convainquant

- _J'aurais voulu m'en assurer moi-même. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas que de la fatigue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais donner cours à cette heure-ci, non ? Donc, j'en déduis que tu assez malade pour rester chez toi. Alors ne me dis pas que c'est rien. _Me dit-elle irritée

S'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour moi ? Avais-je vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser et cette migraine m'embrouillait les idées, je voulais tellement qu'on reporte cette discussion pour plus tard, mais je ne voulais pas paraitre grossier et vexer Bella.

- Qui te dit que je suis chez moi ? Lui demandais-je

- _Edward ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Tu avais l'air de dormir quand tu as répondu à ton téléphone, ça te vas comme réponse ? _Me dit-elle perdant patience

- Ok, tu as raison, je suis chez moi. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas l'énerver

- _Tu va si mal que ça ?_ Me demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète

- Non, je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, je vais bien me reposer et tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Lui dis-je calmement

- _Je vais venir te voir, je serais plus rassurée._ Me dit Bella déterminée

QUOI ? NON ! ELLE………ELLE NE PEUT PAS VENIR ICI ? JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE VOIT CET ENDROIT DE DEBAUCHE, JE N'ACCEPTERAIS PAS QU'ELLE VIENNE ! Ok, je m'emporte peut-être, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des traces de mes ébats, des sex-toys ou encore des préservatifs partout. Au premier abord, ça à l'air d'un appart tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais moi je sais ce qui s'y est passé et ça me dégoute, je me dégoute et voir les gens que j'aime mettre les pieds ici me met mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'ils arrivaient à deviner ce qu'il s'y était passé et j'en avais terriblement honte. A part Jazz et Emmet, personne n'était jamais venu ici. Je n'accepterais personne et surtout pas Bella.

- Ecoutes Bella, ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes, je vais bien. J'ai besoin de dormir, chose que je ne pourrais pas faire si tu viens, alors ne viens pas. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle m'écoute

- _C'est pas comme si j'allais rester toute la journée chez toi, je vais juste te faire un examen rapide et je m'en vais, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer longtemps._ Me dit-elle plus déterminée que jamais

BORDEL, elle ne va pas lâcher aussi facilement !

- Qu'es-ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu ne viennes pas ? Lui demandais-je suppliant

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, un moment j'ai cru que j'avais réussi et qu'elle n'allait pas venir.

- _Tu sais tu me vexes là, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi. _Me dit-elle triste

PUTAIN DE MERDE. Comment je vais me sortir de là ? Je l'ai blessée par mon refus, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle vienne, mais je ne peux pas, pas ici.

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas avoir du monde autour de moi quand je suis comme ça, je préfère rester seul, c'est tout. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Lui dis-je en essayant de paraitre sincère

- _Ok, dans ce cas je viens vite fait et je repars. T'as pas le choix, de toute façon je sais où tu habites. J'arrive dans 20 minutes, et t'as pas intérêt à me laisser dehors sinon….._

Je lui coupais la parole ne la laissant pas terminer, j'étais pris de panique. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant ? Toute ma colère remonta et des images d'elle et Josh refirent surface. Pourquoi maintenant ? MERDE. J'étais en colère après elle, pourquoi elle ne me laissait pas tranquille, elle n'avait qu'à aller rejoindre Josh si elle s'ennuyait tant que ça ! Elle avait pitié de moi, elle se sentait coupable pour hier soir. Pendant que je souffrais, elle, elle prenait du plaisir et maintenant elle essaye de se faire pardonner. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes chez moi Bella, es-ce que tu comprends ça ? Si j'ai besoin de soin je ferais appel à mon père, ok ? Alors, restes chez toi et laisse-moi tranquille! Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

PUTAIN, MAIS QUEL CON, QUEL CON, QUEL CON ! A peine avais-je sortis ces paroles que je les regrettais déjà ! Elle va te détester maintenant, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? L'éloigner de toi ? Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Oui mais non, je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je regrettais les paroles que je venais de dire mais c'était trop tard. Bella ne parlait plus, sûrement choqué par mes propos. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ma soudaine colère. Elle voulait m'aider et moi je l'envoyais à la MERDE. Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal et j'avais des nausées, de mieux en mieux. Je me massais l'arrête du nez espérant atténuer la douleur, sans succès. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pou arranger les choses.

- Bella ? Dis-je espérant qu'elle me répondrait

Mais rien, elle restait silencieuse. Ce silence me tuait, je préfèrerais qu'elle m'insulte plutôt que ce silence

- Bella, je suis désolé. Parle-moi s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Lui dis-je suppliant

- _Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé Edward, soigne-toi bien au revoir._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Mais qu'es-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire de toute façon ? Après tout ce que j'avais fais pour gagner son amitié, je venais de la perdre. Je sais que hier soir je voulais m'éloigner d'elle, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je regrette. PUTAIN, je regrette tellement, j'ai été CON ! Jasper m'avait prévenu pourtant et moi j'ai DECONNE. Je ne peux plus compter sur le soutien d'Alice ou Jazz sur ce coup là, je suis tout seul. Faut que je rattrape le coup, mais je suis bon à rien pour le moment. Faut que me soigne d'abord, puis je réfléchirais à la meilleure solution.

Je me trainais de force jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris un antidouleur avec un peu d'eau puis je retournais me coucher. Avant de me rendormir, je devais envoyer un SMS à Bella. Fallait qu'on parle plus tard, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

_**Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.**_

_**Je t'appellerais quand je me sentirais mieux, je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur moi.**_

_**J'espère que tu me laisseras la chance de me faire pardonner.**_

_**Ton ami Edward. Bisou**_

Sur ce, je m'allongeais sur mon lit en attendant que le sommeil m'emporte.

POV BELLA

Je lisais et relisais le message que m'avait envoyé Edward après notre pseudo dispute. J'étais encore sur le cul, je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait réagit de cette manière. Je ne comprenais pas, le seul fait que je veuille venir chez lui l'avait mis hors de lui. Pourquoi ? La façon dont il m'avait parlé m'avait blessé, plus que je n'aurais dû l'être. Après tout on ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ces paroles m'avaient autant touchée ? Je ne voulais pas donner plus d'importance que ça à ses paroles, je ne devais pas sauter aux mauvaises conclusions comme d'habitude. J'avais promis de changer et d'être plus ouverte. Je verrais bien ce qu'il me donnera comme explication à ça !

_**Ton ami Edward ! **_Il se disait mon ami, mais les amis ne se traitent pas de cette façon !

Je me levais de mon lit, allais me rafraichir dans la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Parce que oui, la première chose que j'ai faite en me levant était d'appeler Edward qui m'avait clairement envoyé chier. Je me préparais un bol de céréale et un verre de jus d'orange, puis j'allais m'installer devant la télé. Angela était au boulot et Alice devait s'y être rendue aussi après avoir passé la nuit chez Jazz, j'étais donc toute seule pour pas changer. Comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, je regardais une chaine musical.

J'eu le plaisir d'avoir un coup de fil de Rose qui m'avait questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Josh. Je lui expliquais donc tout en détail, puis elle me félicita de mon courage et m'avait dit qu'à présent je pouvais aller de l'avant et faire plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je n'avais pas très bien compris l'allusion, mais je décidais de laisser tomber. On décida alors de se faire une soirée entre filles samedi soir avec Alice et Angela. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment, me détendre avec mes amies. Notre conversation terminé, je débarrassais les restes de mon petit déjeuner et décidais de prendre un bon bain bien moussant, ça faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

J'ouvris les robinets et réglais l'eau à la bonne température, puis je versais du bain moussant dans la baignoire. En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, je fis mon lit et ramassais les affaires qui trainaient dans ma chambre. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, fermais la porte et me déshabillais. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et rentrais ensuite dans la baignoire presque pleine. L'eau était très chaude mais mon corps s'y habitua après y être rentré progressivement. Je fermais les robinets et m'allongeais dans l'eau presque brulante. Ca faisait un bien fou, ça me détendais presque totalement. Je dis bien presque parce que cette histoire avec Edward trottait encore dans un coin de ma tête.

Moi qui aurait dû péter un plomb et l'insulter de tout les noms, je n'avais rien pu dire tellement j'étais déçu par ces propos. Une première pour moi, d'habitude je ne laissais pas les gens que je connaissais à peine m'atteindre à ce point. Pourquoi était-ce différent avec Edward ? Je ne le connaissais que très peu pourtant et nous ne nous étions vu que très peu. Pourquoi attachais-je tant d'importance à ce qu'il me disait ? On était amis d'accord, mais pas tant que ça, pour l'être vraiment on devait bien se connaitre et je ne savais presque rien de lui comme lui de moi. PUTAIN, ce bain était censé me détendre ! Je décidais de faire le vide dans ma tête et de me laisser envahir par les senteurs fruitées qui me berçaient.

J'étais à présent complètement détendu, tellement détendu que j'étais tenté à me laisser aller au plaisir solitaire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais délaissé cette partie de mon corps, partie qui était désespérément en manque d'attention. BORDEL, j'étais en manque, qu'es-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour m'envoyer en l'air ? Mais j'avais promis, je ne pouvais pas, je devais me contenter de mes doigts. Même le vibromasseur que m'avait acheté me fichait la trouille, il était tellement énorme. Mais en même temps tellement excitant, je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir une si grosse queue à l'intérieur de moi, elle me remplirait entièrement et même plus. PUTAIN, je mouillais comme pas possible rien qu'en pensant à un vibromasseur, je suis plus qu'en manque.

Je commençais par masser mes seins lentement mais fermement avec mes deux mains. Puis, je pinçais mes tétons durcis par le désir, légèrement d'abord, puis plus fort. Ma main droite abandonna mon sein pour descendre plus bas, pendant que la gauche continuait à titiller mes tétons. Ma main droite glissa le long de mon ventre, pour arriver sur mon sexe. Mon index s'immisça entre ma fente glissante de mon désir. Je frottais mon sexe avec trois doigts à présent, je faisais juste passer mes doigts le long de ma fente lentement. Puis je fis entrer un doigt en moi, j'entrouvris la bouche et un gémissement m'échappa. Je me pompais doucement avant de faire entrer un deuxième doigt. J'haletais sous la force de mes assauts et enfin, je fis pénétrer un troisième doigt en moi. Je pompais à présent férocement et gémissais de plus en plus fort. J'étais seul et pouvais donc me permettre de me laisser aller en criant mon plaisir.

Le mouvement de va et viens de mes doigts à l'intérieur de mon sexe se fit de plus en plus brutale. Et ma main gauche pinçait de plus en plus furieusement mes tétons. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et mes gémissements étaient devenus des cris de plaisir. Mon bassin accompagnait mes doigts d'un petit déhanché. Ma main gauche quitta mon sein pour se poser sur mon clitoris. Je le pinçais entre mes doigts alors que les doigts qui me pénétraient allaient toujours plus vite et plus loin en moi. Je sentais mon orgasme proche et titillait plus fort mon clitoris. Je mouillais tellement que mes doigts entraient et sortaient sans aucune effort. Je sentais mes parois se serrer autour de mes doigts et après deux va et viens profond, je jouis fortement sur mes doigts et un long gémissement sortit de ma bouche entrouverte.

Waw, ça avait été ……très satisfaisant pour orgasme en solo. Etais-ce parce que je n'avais rien fais depuis trop longtemps ? En tout cas même mon vagin a du mal à s'en remettre tant c'était bon, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, rien ne vaut une bonne grosse queue. Je sais je suis terriblement vulgaire, mais j'y peux rien, j'aime le sexe et je ne m'en cache pas. Je crois que la prochaine fois, je me laisserais tenter par le vibromasseur. Ca doit être terriblement excitant, je mouille de nouveau rien que d'y penser. Ok, je fantasme sur un vibromasseur, faut vraiment que je me trouve un mec.

L'eau commençant à devenir froide, je me dépêche de me savonner et laver mes cheveux. Une fois fait, je vide la baignoire et entre dans la douche pour me rincer. J'attrape une serviette, la noue autour de ma poitrine et entoure mes cheveux d'une autre serviette. Je jette mes vêtements dans le panier à linge, rince la baignoire et sors de la salle de bain. Je suis tellement détendue, que je n'ai la force de rien faire à part me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

Je repense à l'absence de sexe dans ma vie et accessoirement d'un homme. Es-ce que je suis prête à commencer une nouvelle relation ? Es-ce que j'en ai seulement envie ? J'ai eu beaucoup de sexe dans ma vie, mais seulement deux relations. Relations qui n'ont aboutis à rien et qui ne menaient nulle part dès le départ. Avec James, ce n'était que sexuel, on se faisait du bien mutuellement mais je savais que jamais ça n'irait plus loin, je ne l'aimais pas. De plus, il m'avait prouvé que c'était un parfait SALAUD. Avec Jacob, c'était plutôt la tendresse, il était doux et romantique mais il voulait plus que je ne pouvais lui donner. Et le point le plus important, je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Etais-je seulement capable d'aimer ? Si ça se trouve, je n'étais pas faites pour tomber amoureuse, je n'avais pas ma moitié quelque part qui m'attendait désespérément.

Je ne suis peut-être tout simplement pas faite pour l'amour et la vie à deux ! J'ai du mal à m'imaginer en couple comme Alice et Jasper, Angela et Ben ou encore Rose et Emmet. Seul Edward est comme moi, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà eu des relations sérieuses, je devrais lui demander un de ces jours. Enfin, si les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a été blessé par une femme qu'il se comporte comme ça maintenant. Enfin bon, je me demande si lui se voit un jour dans une relation sérieuse. S'il s'imagine faire tout ce que font les couples. Comme se promener au bord de la plage, ou diner aux chandelles ou encore se marcher main dans la main. Peut-être que si lui pouvait l'espérer un jour, ça voudrait dire que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour moi. Qu'un jour je changerais d'avis.

J'ai beau dire que je ne veux personne dans ma vie, que je suis bien comme ça, il n'empêche que je me sens terriblement seul la plupart du temps. J'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, pour discuter, rigoler, sortir. Au lieu de ça, je m'incruste tout le temps au milieu des couples et ma sœur se sent coupable dès qu'elle doit voir son petite ami, comme si je lui faisais pitié. PUTAIN, c'est dingue ce que je me sens seul ! J'ai beau avoir un boulot que j'aime, des amis géniaux, il n'empêche que quelque chose manque dans ma vie. Ok, là je suis en train de déprimer grave, faut que j'arrête tout de suite. Une petite balade ne me fera pas de mal.

Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers mon dressing. Pour mes sous-vêtements, je mets un ensemble avec shorty en dentelle rouge. Comme il fait chaud, j'opte pour une mini jupe noire m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, un léger pull rouge à col bateau dont je relève les manches sur mes avant bras et j'accompagne le tout de ballerines rouge. Je mets un bracelet en cuir noir à mon poignet, une montre bracelet rouge sur l'autre et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Je me fais un trait d'eye liner noir, met du mascara et du gloss rouge framboise. Je finis en mettant un peu de mousse dans mes cheveux encore un peu humide. Je prends mon portable, mes clés, mon beeper et le reste de mes effets personnel que je mets dans un sac noir en cuir assez grand que je glisse sur mon épaule.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié et sors de l'appart. Il est 13h30 quand je me retrouve dehors, je dois faire attention à l'heure parce que je travaille cette nuit. Je marche ne sachant pas trop où aller, mais rien que le fait de me promener me fais du bien malgré les regards pervers sur moi. Je me retrouve dans une rue marchande et décide de faire les magasins, ça m'occupera. Après avoir fais plusieurs magasins et acheter quelques bricoles, je décide d'aller m'asseoir boire un verre à la terrasse d'un café. Il est 16h quand je trouve un endroit tranquille où je ne serais pas ennuyé. Je pose mes achats à côté de moi, commande une limonade et profite du soleil tranquillement quand je sens une vibration venant de mon sac.

POV EDWARD

Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était quand j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais à mon réveil je me sentais un peu mieux quoiqu'un peu groggy. Je jetais un regard à l'heure pour voir qu'il était 15h00. Ok, si après ça je ne suis pas reposé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faut. J'essaye de me lever de mon lit, mais je me sens terriblement faible et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'arrive malgré tout à me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me lave le visage avec de l'eau froide pour me rafraichir. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir et je constate que j'ai vraiment mauvaise mine. Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine où je me fais couler un bon café bien fort. Je m'assois sur un tabouret de ma cuisine en attendant mon café, la tête entre les mains.

Une fois mon breuvage prêt, j'y mets une bonne dose de sucre et me dirige vers le salon. Je m'installe et allume la télé en mettant le son au minimum. C'est à tête reposé que je repense à Bella et là mon cœur bat la chamade, j'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que ça ne ce soit jamais passé. Peut-être que c'était le cas et que mon subconscient m'avait joué un tour. Peut-être que j'étais tellement malade que je délirais. Je me lève un peu trop précipitamment et manque de me rétamer sur le tapis du salon tant la tête me tourne. Je vais lentement dans ma chambre et m'empare de mon portable et retourne au salon. Je fixe quelques instants mon portable espérant que je n'y verrais aucun appel.

Quand enfin, je prends mon courage à deux mains et vérifie mes appels sur mon portable, l'horreur se peint sur mon visage. PUTAIN DE MERDE, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, Bella m'avait bel et bien appelée. Je lâche mon portable qui retombe sur le canapé et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains. Comment je fais pour sortir de ce MERDIER ? Comment je fais pour lui expliquer ? Comment je fais pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas contre elle ? Que c'est moi, que je me dégoute, que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici ! BORDEL, si elle savait que je serais prêt à déménager de cet endroit rien que pour qu'elle puisse venir chez moi !

Si seulement elle savait pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne chez moi, elle comprendrait. Qui mieux qu'elle peut comprendre ? Je n'ai pas l'arrogance de me comparer à elle, mais elle aussi à expérimentée les coups d'un soir et doit savoir ce que je peux ressentir. Je me doute qu'elle n'ait pas fait toutes les choses dégradantes et dégoutantes que j'ai faites, mais elle doit avoir une petite idée de ce que je peux ressentir.

Au plus je réfléchissais, au plus la solution à mon problème me paraissait claire. Je devais tout simplement lui dire la vérité ! Je lui devais bien ça, je me devais d'être honnête avec elle. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, je ne voulais pas que notre relation quelle qu'elle soit commence par des mensonges. Elle méritait mieux que ça !

C'est angoissé que je m'emparais de mon portable pour appeler Bella.

Ca sonnait mais elle ne répondait pas. MERDE, elle ne veut même pas me parler, comment je fais maintenant ? Je réitérais l'appel dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle répondit de suite

- Bella ? C'est Edward. Lui dis-je comme un gros CON, comme si elle ne voyait pas mon numéro s'afficher

- _Je sais_. Répondit-elle simplement

Ok, je crois que je vais devoir ramer, je l'ai bien mérité ce coup-ci. Je devrais me réjouir, au moins elle acceptait de me parler.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser Bella. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fais toute à l'heure. Tu voulais juste m'aider et moi je t'ai agressé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je m'excuse. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, ce n'est pas une raison mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour ma défense. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié alors qu'on vient à peine de la commencer. La suppliais-je

J'attendais qu'elle me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ce suspens était insoutenable

- _Pourquoi ? _Me demanda Bella

- Parce que je tiens à ton amitié, je t'apprécie beaucoup Bella. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Je fais plus que t'apprécier, je t'aime. Pensais-je

- _Non, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne chez toi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste

Ok, j'ai dis que j'allais être honnête avec elle, que j'allais lui dire la vérité. Même si je ne voulais pas, fallait que je le fasse. Peut-être que ça ne changerais rien, qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas ? Mais je devais essayer, peut-être qu'elle appréciera ma franchise. Je soupirais un grand coup

- Ecoutes, la vraie raison, c'est que…. je …….. je n'aime pas que les gens viennent chez moi. A part Emmet et Jasper, aucun membre de ma famille ou ami n'a mit un pied chez moi. Même pas ma mère ou mon père. Dis-je tristement

- _Pour quelle raison Edward ?_ Me demanda-t-elle étonnée

Le moment est venu, tout se jouait maintenant.

- Parce que…….mon appartement n'est pas digne des gens que j'aime, je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent un pied dans cet endroit. Ils valent mieux que ça. Dis-je difficilement

J'avais beaucoup de mal à dire les choses clairement, j'avais conscience de tourner autour du pot mais j'essayais de gagner du temps.

- _Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe avec ton appartement pour que tu ne le trouve pas assez bien ? Il est mal rangé ? Modeste ? Tu en as honte ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas Edward, explique-moi. _Me dit-elle perdant patience

J'avais tellement honte, elle allait entrer dans mon intimité. Elle saura une chose sur moi que peux de gens connaissent. A part Jazz et Emmet personne ne sait réellement pourquoi je ne reçois jamais personne chez moi. Bella savait que je collectionnais et baisais des tas de filles, mais tout ça sera plus concret quand je lui dirais ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

- Je……..J'ai honte de mon appartement. C'est l'endroit où je ramenais mes coups d'un soir et ……………où je………..faisais toutes ces choses et ça me rends malade que ma famille et mes amis voient ça. Je………..je ne ………..pourrais pas le supporter. Même si………..au premier abord, rien n'est visible, moi je le sais. Et ça me dégoute, je me dégoute. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends Bella mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Je sais que je dois te décevoir mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'on me juge et qu'on me regarde avec dégout. Je me rebute assez moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin que mes proches aient une image encore plus exécrable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Lui dis-je honteux

Voilà, c'était dit. J'avais tout déballé. J'étais conscient que j'avais peut-être perdu Bella à jamais. Qu'elle ne me verrait plus jamais de la même manière. Qu'elle verrait en moi un obsédé sexuel, qu'elle m'imaginerait en train de faire ces choses dégradantes.

- _Tu as raison quand tu dis que tu me déçois. _Me dit Bella en colère

La bombe est lâché et j'ai mal au cœur, tellement mal. Je l'ai perdu. C'est fini. Je suis fini. J'ai envie de vomir tellement je me sens mal.

- Bella. Lui dis-je faiblement comme pour la supplier de se taire de ne pas aller plus loin.

Parce que je sais qu'elle va me dire des choses horribles. Elle va me dire que je suis répugnant, que je la dégoute, qu'elle ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire à moi.

- _NON, TAIS-TOI ! Ne dis plus rien et écoutes-moi bien._ Me dit-elle furieuse

Je fermais les yeux attendant l'orage, j'étais tellement tendu que tous mes muscles me faisaient mal.

- _Tu me déçois Edward, je pensais qu'on était amis et que tu me faisais confiance. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt ? Je suis ton amie, tu crois vraiment que je vais me permettre de te juger ? Vraiment ? Tu me connais si peu que ça ? En plus je suis bien la dernière personne à pouvoir te blâmer, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi sur ce point là ! C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ? Je te dégoute ? _Demanda Bella blessé à présent

- NON, bien sûre que non ! M'empressais-je de lui dire

- _Si, c'est ce que tu insinue quand tu dis te dégouter toi-même. Je faisais exactement la même chose que toi Edward, en quoi sommes-nous différents ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire de peur d'aggraver les choses, elle était hors d'elle et je comprenais pourquoi. J'avais été maladroit et elle le prenait pour elle.

- _Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Tu n'as tué personne Edward, tu as pris du plaisir là où tu pouvais et personne ne peux te blâmer pour ça. J'ai fais la même chose. Et tu ne me dégoutes pas, sache-le. Mais tu devrais avoir une meilleure opinion de toi-même, tu as fais toutes ces choses, maintenant assume-les. Ca ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais tu peux changer maintenant. Oublie tout ça et va de l'avant, si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûre. _Me dit-elle incertaine

- C'est ce que je veux, ça fait un petit temps que j'ai arrêté mes conneries. Dis-je doucement

- _Bien, maintenant arrête de te lamenter et de te focaliser sur ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est qu'un appart nom d'un chien ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui prouve que tu as eu des nuits torrides de débauches. Alors arrête ! En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis blessée que tu penses que je sois ce genre de personne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens, je déteste les gens comme ça. Et le fait que tu pense ça de moi prouve que tu ne me connais pas du tout et que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Moi j'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai confiée des choses personnelles sur ma vie et tu es incapable d'en faire autant. A quoi ça sert d'être amis dans de telles conditions. Pour moi ça va dans les deux sens, je refuse de donner si l'autre personne en est incapable. Ce n'est pas ma vision d'une amitié sincère Edward. _Me dit Bella profondément blessée

Elle m'avait ému par ces mots, elle avait l'air tellement déçu et c'était ma faute. Elle avait raison, je ne lui avais pas fait confiance et elle en avait été blessée. Qu'es-ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'elle me pardonne ? Qu'es-ce que je devais dire ?

- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres. Je suis sincère, je tiens énormément à notre amitié et je te jure que si tu m'en laisse l'opportunité, je saurais te le prouver. J'ai déconné et je veux me faire pardonner. Lui dis-je suppliant

Elle garda le silence, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour connaitre ses pensées.

- Bella……

- _Prouve-le !_ Me dit-elle subitement

- Prouver quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- _Prouve-moi que tu es vraiment désolé et que tu veux te faire pardonner. Montre-moi que tu me fais confiance si c'est le cas. _Me dit-elle déterminée

- Comment ? Dis-moi quoi faire ? Lui demandais-je implorant

- _Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Edward. Pense à quelque chose de personnel que tu voudrais partager avec moi. Quelque chose qui me prouveras que tu tiens sincèrement à notre amitié. _Me dit-elle désolé

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais partager avec elle. J'étais en stresse, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle me tendait une perche et je devais la saisir.

- _Je te laisse réfléchir. Rappel-moi quand tu auras trouvé et quand tu seras prêt à t'ouvrir un peu à moi._ Me dit-elle calmement

Tout était confus dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Heureusement qu'elle me laissait le temps de réfléchir. J'aurais été incapable de lui répondre maintenant

- Je vais trouver, je te promets de trouver. Je suis désolé. Lui dis-je encore une fois

A force de les répéter, ces mots perdaient tout leurs sens. Ils n'avaient plus le même impacte

- _Arrête de me le dire, prouve-le. Au revoir Edward._ Me dit Bella simplement

- A très bientôt Bella. Lui dis-je confiant

J'étais prêt à tout pour lui prouver ma bonne foi et mon envie de garder son amitié. Elle raccrocha sans que nous n'ajoutions quoi que ce soit, c'était inutile. Cette conversation n'avait pas arrangé mon mal de tête, il s'était intensifier. Je prenais un autre antidouleur avec un peu d'eau et m'allongeais sur le canapé du salon. Je gardais les yeux fermé, la lumière me faisait mal. Même si je ne rêvais que de me reposer, je réfléchissais encore et encore. Comment je pouvais prouver à Bella ma bonne volonté ? Comment lui montrer que je tiens à elle et que je ne veux pas la perdre ? Qu'elle serait pour elle la plus grande marque de confiance que je pourrais lui donner ?

Au plus j'y pensais et au plus une seul idée me venait en tête ! Il est clair que je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux. Mais étais-je prêt à en arriver là ? Etais-ce la bonne solution ? Ca allait être un grand pas pour moi. Mais Bella en valait définitivement la peine, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour la garder près de moi. Sans perdre une seconde, j'attrapais mon portable avant de changer d'avis. Si je réfléchissais trop, j'allais flancher. Je tapais le SMS et l'envoyais à Bella. Je me recouchais en espérant avoir de ses nouvelles dans peu de temps. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elle m'appela.

POV BELLA

J'étais toujours à la terrasse du café devant ma limonade. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Edward. J'avais été choqué de la raison de son refus de me laisser venir chez lui. Edward était plus torturé que je ne le pensais. Il avait un tel manque de confiance en lui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Il était loin l'Edward que je pensais qu'il était. A la place j'avais vu un homme mal dans sa peau, qui avait peur d'être jugé par ceux qu'il aime et rejeté. Il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait avec ces femmes. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il y a encore quelques semaines il avait toujours ce style de vie, pourquoi ce changement subitement ? Qu'es-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Qu'es-ce qui lui a fait changé d'avis ? J'étais curieuse de connaitre la raison de ce revirement.

Il m'avait fait tellement de peine, que si j'avais été en face de lui, malgré ma colère, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon malheureux qui voulait expier ses pêchés mais je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il devait accepter de vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait et aller de l'avant comme moi. Il devait faire mieux dorénavant, essayer de devenir meilleur. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait arrêté, c'était une très bonne chose. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, on se sent moins honteux et plus digne d'être aimé. Et c'est exactement ce dont Edward avait besoin.

Cela dit, j'avais été blessée de découvrir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il croyait que j'allais mal le juger, que je le rejetterais, que je serais dégouté de lui. Ne me connaissait-il pas un peu mieux que ça ? N'avait-il pas perçu en moi le genre de personne que j'étais ? Moi, je lu avait fais confiance. Je lui avais confié mes états d'âme, ma relation avec Jacob et lui rien. Il ne m'avait jamais rien confié. Si je devais me mettre à nu devant quelqu'un, je refuse d'être la seule à le faire. Hors de question. Alors, s'il tenait un tant soit peu à notre amitié, il ferait un pas vers moi. Il me montrerait que j'ai eu raison de placer ma confiance en lui. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par un nouveau message sur mon portable.

C'était un SMS d'Edward

_**Tu veux une preuve ?**_

_**Viens chez moi, maintenant. **_

_**Je t'attends**_

_**TON AMI EDWARD**_

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Avais-je bien lu ? Il voulait que je vienne chez lui ? Alors que c'était le sujet de notre dispute ? Etais-ce une blague ? Si s'en était une, elle était de très mauvais goût. Je n'en revenais pas. Si c'était vraiment sincère, il avait frappé un grand coup. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en sentait obligé et ça perdait tout son charme. Je voulais qu'il m'invite chez lui parce qu'il en avait envie pas comme ça. Je décidais de l'appeler.

POV EDWARD

- Bella. Lui dis-je simplement

- _Edward, c'est sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?_ Me demanda Bella étonnée

Au moins j'avais réussi à la surprendre et le mot est faible. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je lui propose ça.

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux Bella. Viens chez moi. Lui dis-je sérieux

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait mais j'étais étonné. Je pensais qu'elle allait accepter de suite et sauter au plafond mais elle avait une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- _Non, je ne peux pas venir_. Me dit-elle sérieusement

C'est quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi ? Elle me demande une preuve et quand je la lui donne, elle la refuse. Faut qu'on m'explique, je suis perdu.

- Tu plaisante là ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir ? Lui demandais-je irrité

C'est à mourir de rire, ce matin je me disputais avec elle parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne et maintenant je m'apprête à me disputer avec elle parce qu'elle ne veut pas venir chez moi. Si je n'étais pas aussi abattu, j'en aurais ris

- _Parce que tu ne veux pas vraiment que je vienne. Tu le fais parce que je t'y oblige et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Je veux que tu m'invites chez toi parce que tu le souhaites, pas parce que tu te sens piégé. Alors non, je ne viens pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est toujours amis, tu viens de me prouver que tu pouvais faire des efforts et j'apprécie le geste._ Me dit-elle doucement

BORDEL ! Je devrais être heureux qu'elle décline mon invitation, mais je ne l'étais pas. Maintenant que je m'étais fais à cette idée, j'avais réellement envie qu'elle vienne. Je voulais la voir, ici, chez moi. Depuis le premier jour, j'avais rêvé de la voir dans mon appart. Dans un autre contexte certes, mais je l'avais imaginé. Et maintenant que ça pouvait se faire, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance.

- Bella, écoutes-moi bien ! Je veux que tu viennes chez moi, je ne me sens obligé de rien du tout. J'en ai vraiment envie. De toute manière, tu sais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur mon appart, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher. En plus, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de tes soins, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Alors viens s'il te plait, je te le demande. Lui dis-je tendrement

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait venir. Je n'ai pas assez profité de sa présence hier soir. Quoi que maintenant ne sera pas mieux étant donné mon état, mais elle allait jouer au médecin avec moi et ça, ça me plaisait.

- _C'est maintenant que tu joue la carte du malade ? Ce matin tu clamais haut et fort que tu allais bien si je ne m'abuse !_ Me dit-elle moqueuse

C'était en bonne voie, je crois qu'elle est prête à accepter.

- J'ai dit ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Lui dis-je simplement

Ca faisait tellement de bien de lui dire que j'avais besoin d'elle, même si ça ne signifiait pas la même chose pour elle que pour moi. Elle soupira un grand coup.

- _Tu es incorrigible, t'as gagné je viens. Je serais là dans 15 minutes maximum, je suis déjà dehors. _Me dit-elle

- Ah ok, et tu es où exactement? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander

- _J'ai fait du shopping et je me suis arrêté à la terrasse d'un café. _Me dit-elle simplement

- Et tu es seul ? Lui demandais-je sans gêne

Faut que je me calme sinon elle va m'envoyer sur les roses.

- _Oui je suis seul. Dis-moi, tu es bien curieux._ Me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix

- Je m'informe c'est tout. Lui dis-je calmement

- _Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, je raccroche, je serais bientôt chez toi._ Me dit-elle avec un bruit de fond.

J'imagine qu'elle rangeait ses affaires

- Ok, je t'attends. Lui dis-je impatient

- _Ok, à tout de suite._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Bella allait venir chez moi, j'y crois pas. J'étais euphorique mais en même temps nerveux. PUTAIN, Bella va venir ici. Je jetais un regard autour de moi pour voir si rien ne trainait. J'étais quelqu'un de très ordonné, je n'avais pas de problème de côté-là. Je devais prendre une douche, j'en avais pas la force mais je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit comme ça. Je me trainais tant bien que mal à la salle de bain et me déshabillais. Je réglais la température de l'eau, elle ne devait pas être trop chaude, ma tête me tournait assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec la vapeur. Je me savonnais péniblement et me lavais les cheveux en massant mon cuir chevelu ce qui me soulagea un peu. Je me rinçais, jetais mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et enroula une serviette de bain autour de ma taille.

Je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas me retrouver en serviette de bain devant Bella. Je mis un boxer noir, un pantalon de jogging noir et un débardeur blanc. Je me recouchais sur le canapé en l'attendant. A peine avais-je posé ma tête que la sonnette retentit. Je me levais en évitant de faire des mouvements brusques et allait répondre en poussant sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Deux minutes après, j'entendis deux petits coups à la porte. Je me relevais pour aller ouvrir la porte et PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Bella se tenait là, devant moi, plus sexy que jamais. Elle portait une mini jupe noire qui ne cachait rien de ces cuisses parfaites et un haut rouge qui laissait apparaitre ses épaules nu. Elle était absolument magnifique et elle était ici, chez moi. PUTAIN, je vais devoir me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. MERDE, même malade, elle arrive à m'exciter. Je la regarde enfin dans les yeux et elle me regarde également avec un air amusée. Je crois que je n'ai pas été très discret en la reluquant comme ça.

- Tu compte me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Désolé, entre, je t'en prie. Lui dis-je en lui laissant le passage

Elle s'approcha de moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elle m'avait à peine effleuré mais tout mon corps l'avait ressenti. Elle me faisait toujours un effet monstre, un baiser sur la joue me mettait dans un état second. Elle déposa ses achats dans l'entrée ainsi que son sac et se dirigea vers le salon. Je refermais la porte d'entré et m'empressais de la rejoindre. Elle se tenait au milieu de mon salon et regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle inspectait les lieux et je dois dire que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Quand elle m'entendit approcher elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire magnifique qui accentua sa fossette sur le menton. J'avais envie de l'embrasser à cet endroit si adorable, elle me faisait perdre la tête.

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. Nous étions tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'il m'aurait fallu juste me pencher un peu pour l'embrasser. C'est alors qu'elle leva sa main droite et passa ses doigts sur ma joue gauche. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort et ma respiration se fit saccadée. Elle frotta ma joue un peu plus fort et émit un petit rire.

- Je t'ai mis du gloss sur la joue. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle retira sa main

PUTAIN DE MERDE. Moi qui pensais à autres choses. Elle s'éloigna de moi et j'en profitais pour reprendre mes esprits et l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'asseyait et je fis de même à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle me regarda intensément et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que t'as une sale tête. Me dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi

Elle posa sa main sur mon front et son visage se retrouva en face du mien. J'avais tout le loisir de l'admirer, ses lèvres entrouverte à portée des miennes, son petit nez, ses yeux de cette couleur brun ambré si spécial et unique. Sa main sur mon front m'apaisait instantanément, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de me guérir rien qu'en me touchant. Elle retira sa main bien trop tôt à mon goût.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Me dit-elle concentré

Elle prit mon poignet gauche qu'elle retourna dans sa main de tel sorte que ma paume soit diriger vers elle et déposa ma main sur son genou dénudé que ma main effleurait. OH BORDEL, elle a décidée de m'achever. Je ne réponds plus de rien si elle continue comme ça. Sa peau était tellement douce à cet endroit, on aurait dit une peau de bébé, et elle avait un petit teint hâlé sûrement dû au soleil de ces derniers jours. Elle déposa délicatement ses doigts sur mon poignet et serra légèrement dessus pour prendre mon pouls, puis elle regarda sa montre. Ces gestes étaient tellement gracieux et doux, je me demandais si elle était comme ça avec tous ces patients ou j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur. PUTAIN ! J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde, sinon j'aurais aussi du souci à me faire du côté de ses patients en plus de Josh.

Après un bon moment, elle retira ses doigts et remit ma main sur mes genoux.

- Rien non plus de ce côté-là. Me dit-elle en me scrutant

Quand elle me regardait de cette façon, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir en moi. Qu'elle voyait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, comme l'attirance que j'avais pour elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? Dis-moi ce qui te fais souffrir et sois honnête s'il te plait. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Me dit-elle sérieusement

PUTAIN, quand elle me parle comme ça, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre ici, sur ce canapé.

- Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une migraine terrible. J'ai pris un antidouleur et je me suis recouché. Quand je me suis levé quelques heures plus tard, j'avais moins mal mais j'étais faible et ma tête tournait. La lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Je crois que c'est tout. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle en faisait de même

- Mhm, et qu'es-ce que tu as mangé ? Me demanda-t-elle

Oh oh, là je suis mal barré. Elle va me tuer !

- En faite, je n'ai pas vraiment……enfin, je n'avais pas….essayais-je de lui dire en bégayant

- PUTAIN EDWARD, Me dis pas que t'as rien dans l'estomac ? Me demanda Bella pas contente du tout

- Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Lui dis-je doucement

- Mais MERDE, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et après tu t'étonnes d'être faible et d'avoir des étourdissements ? C'est normal. Et je suppose que tu vas me dire que tu as pris des antidouleurs le ventre vide, n'es-ce pas ? Combien ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Deux. Un vers 10h et un autre vers 16h je pense. Lui dis-je appréhendant sa réaction

- Qu'es-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Me dit Bella avec consternation

- Me soigner ? Me risquais-je à lui dire

Elle me regarda alors que je devais avoir la tête d'un petit garçon qu'on grondait. Ses traits se détendirent et elle me souria.

- Idiot. Me dit-elle en se levant

- Où tu vas ? Lui demandais-je en la suivant

- Je vais te nourrir, tu dois manger quelque chose sinon tu n'iras pas mieux. Me dit-elle en ouvrant mon frigo

J'étais à la fois gêné et heureux de cette initiative. Elle fouillait chez moi comme si elle était chez elle et elle allait me faire à manger. Mais j'avais honte qu'elle voit que je n'avais pas grand chose dans mon frigo. Je la rejoignis voulant l'évincer pour préparer quelque chose moi-même.

- Non, non, non. Tu vas t'asseoir et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que je t'apporte ton repas. Me dit-elle sur un ton ferme

- Tu n'es pas obligé, laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

- Pas question, va t'asseoir. Me dit-elle

Je m'exécutais, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère. Je pris place sur une chaise autour de la table et l'admirais. Elle sortit des œufs, de la salade et des tomates.

- Bon, je vais te faire quelque chose de léger pour que ton estomac le supporte. Ca te va une omelette et une salade ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour me faire face.

Et là j'imaginais qu'on était un couple et qu'elle préparait le diner alors que je rentrais du travail. J'avais rêvé de la voir s'affairer comme ça dans ma cuisine depuis le jour où elle avait aidé ma mère. Je m'étais alors dit que jamais ça ne se produirait. Et elle est là, dans ma cuisine en train de me faire à manger. Sauf qu'on n'est pas un couple. Mais si ce rêve s'était réalisé, peut-être que d'autres aussi le pouvaient. Même si je gardais Josh dans un coin de ma tête, je voulais y croire, je gardais espoir. J'en avais besoin, c'était vital pour moi, c'était la seule façon pour moi de ne pas m'effondrer, l'ESPOIR.

- Alors ? Je peux essayer de faire autre chose si tu n'aimes pas. Me dit-elle alors que je ne répondais pas

- Non, non, c'est parfait Bella. Lui dis-je

- Tu es sûre ? Si c'est pour que tu le rejette après ce n'est pas la peine. Me dit-elle inquiète

- C'est parfait, je t'assure. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ok. Me dit-elle en se retournant

Elle était dos à moi et s'affairait à préparer mon repas DANS MA CUISINE. Je crois que je ne me lasserais pas de le dire. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours été là, qu'elle avait l'habitude de cuisiner ici. C'était tellement naturel de la voir ici. Elle était parfaitement à l'aise et trouvait les ustensiles de cuisine sans me demander. Je détaillais son corps qui était tout simplement sublime, ses jambes étaient parfaites et ses cuisses bien galbé et musclé. Ca se voyait qu'elle faisait du sport. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon examen qu'elle se retourna et déposa une assiette devant moi. Elle me déposa ensuite des couverts, un verre de jus d'orange et une serviette en papier.

Je regardais mon assiette. Sur la droite, il y avait une omelette parfaite pliée en deux et de l'autre côté la salade et les tomates. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant que j'allais être le seul à manger.

- Et toi ? Tu ne mange pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, je préfère te regarder manger. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je refuse de manger, si tu ne mange pas aussi. Lui dis-je en poussant mon assiette loin de moi

- Pour l'amour du ciel Edward, arrête de faire l'enfant. Mange tant que c'est chaud, je n'ai pas faim. J'ai mangé MOI. Me dit-elle en repoussant l'assiette vers moi

- Ok, je vais manger mais toi aussi ma belle. Lui dis-je en souriant

Elle me regardait étonné. Etais-ce parce que je lui avais dit « ma belle » ou parce que je voulais qu'elle mange avec moi.

- Y en a juste assez pour toi, tu dois reprendre des forces. Me dit-elle ferme

Ok, elle n'est pas contre à ce que je lui dise ma belle. PUTAIN que j'étais content, c'était un bon pas en avant pour moi. On avançait tout les deux, c'était certain. Je coupais un morceau d'omelette et le mis en bouche. Elle était parfaite, succulent, même pour une simple omelette. Bella était un cordon bleu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- C'est délicieux Bella. Lui dis-je en reprenant une deuxième bouchée.

C'est maintenant que je mangeais que je me rendais compte que j'étais affamé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Edward, c'est une simple omelette. Y a rien de sorcier là-dedans. Me dit Bella en me souriant.

Je pris un peu de salade et de la tomate et MERDE, ce que c'était bon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mis dans sa vinaigrette mais c'était incroyable. Je repris un morceau de l'omelette et dirigeais ma fourchette vers Bella. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai bien dis que tu mangerais avec moi. Lui dis-je en souriant ma main suspendu devant elle

- Edward mange, arrêt d'être aussi têtu. Me dit-elle en essayant de repousser ma main, mais je ne bougeais pas.

Je la regardais puis fronçais les sourcils. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas manger avec la même fourchette que moi. Le tiroir avec les couverts était près de moi, je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour l'ouvrir. Je fis un mouvement et posa ma main sur la poigné.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Bella

- Je n'ai pas pensé que peut-être tu voulais manger avec une fourchette propre lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel

- Idiot. Me dit-elle avant d'attraper ma main qui tenait toujours la fourchette et de la porter à sa bouche. Puis elle relâcha ma main. J'étais ……..ravi qu'elle ait mangé avec la même fourchette que moi. Je ne la dégoutais pas.

- Content ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle avait en bouche

- Ravi même. Lui dis-je en mangeant la salade

Dire que cette fourchette a été en contact avec les lèvres de Bella, MERDE je deviens une vraie lopette. Je suis une cause perdue. L'amour me rend vraiment très CON. Je reprends de la salade et un bout de tomate et lève de nouveau ma fourchette vers Bella. Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais consent à ouvrir la bouche. Rien que la voir entrouvrir ces lèvres et les refermer sur ma fourchette me rend dur, ce geste pourtant anodin devient terriblement érotique quand il s'agit de Bella. Mon Dieu, je suis irrécupérable faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner.

Je retire délicatement la fourchette de la bouche de Bella et continue à manger. Au moment où j'allais boire mon verre de jus d'orange, je me rendais compte que j'avais été un abruti fini, je n'ai même pas proposé à Bella quelque chose à boire. Je me lève sous le regard interrogateur de Bella, prends un verre et verse du jus d'orange avant de le poser devant Bella. Elle secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Je suppose que tu refuses de boire si je ne bois pas aussi ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Mmm, tu supposes bien. Lui répondis-je en me rasseyant à ses côtés

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous pendant que nous vidions nos verres. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire et je préférais me taire plutôt que de raconter des conneries.

- Tu sais, hier soir quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais faire appel à moi si tu avais besoin d'un médecin, j'étais sérieuse ? Me dit-elle soudain très sérieuse

- Je sais. Répondis-je doucement

- Non, je ne crois pas. Si tu le savais, tu serais venu me chercher hier au lieu de partir précipitamment comme tu l'as fais. Me dit Bella vexé

Elle n'était pas au courant de tout. Si seulement elle savait. J'avais mal, oui mais parce qu'au lieu d'être près de moi, elle était avec LUI. Parce que chaque seconde qui étaient passé, l'éloignait de moi et la rapprochait de LUI. Et qu'en plus de ça, Emmet s'était sentit obligé d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie avec ces propos blessant.

- Ce n'est pas que………..que je ne……..voulais pas mais tu…….tu étais occupé et je………ne voulais pas te déranger. Lui dis-je avec difficulté

- Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé imbécile. C'est vrai que je suis resté pas mal de temps avec Josh mais……on devait discuter de quelque chose d'important, c'est pour ça que j'ai tardé. Si j'avais su que tu allais si mal je serais revenue plus vite. Me dit-elle

Elle devait discuter de quelque chose d'important avec Josh ? Mais de quoi ? De leur relation ? MERDE ! C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Maintenant je me fais des tas de films en tête. J'ai envie qu'elle me dise de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur que mes soupçons soient fondés.

- Oh ! Raison de plus pour ne pas t'avoir dérangé. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire à ton…………..ami ? Lui dis-je en insistant un peu sur « ami »

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'était Josh pour Bella. Bella me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié que je doute de son « amitié »

- Pourquoi tu dis ami sur ce ton là ? Me demanda Bella avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage

C'était un mélange de surprise, de résignation et compréhension ?

- Bella, je…………Commençais-je à dire mais Bella me coupa

- Ne dis rien. Tu as des raisons de te poser des questions, c'est de ma faute si tout le monde crois que Josh et moi sommes plus que des amis. Me dit-elle gêné

- Et………ils……….ont raison ? Je…………..je veux dire de se poser des questions ? Lui demandais-je hésitant

Je n'avais aucun droit de lui poser cette question, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Si elle voulait m'en faire part, elle le fera d'elle-même pas sous la contrainte

- Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu n'as pas à répondre à ça. Lui dis-je en me levant mais Bella mit sa main sur la mienne pour me retenir

- Restes, tu as le droit de savoir. On est ami après tout et………je te fais confiance. Me dit-elle sincèrement alors que je me rasseyais

Sa main était toujours sur la mienne et je voulais qu'elle le reste le plus longtemps possible.

- En faite ma conversation d'hier soir avec lui concernait cette……….ambiguïté. Je connais Josh depuis que j'ai 19ans et il est très vite devenu mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours été présent quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Il m'a fait travailler dans son restaurant, il m'a fait rencontrer Vince qui m'a aussi embauché. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu payer mes études. Ils étaient tout les deux très conciliant avec moi, ils me laissaient étudier pendant mes heures de travail. Josh et Vince voulaient vraiment que je réussisse et que je devienne médecin. Ils ont été tellement fière quand j'ai réussi, ce sont des amis extraordinaires.

Ma vie n'était pas vraiment stable à ce moment là et je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à une relation sérieuse. Je me suis donc contenter de relation d'un soir. Mais tu dois le savoir comme moi que, ça nous satisfait mais ça n'est pas suffisant. En tout cas pour moi, j'avais besoin de ce petit plus. De geste tendre et c'est ce que Josh m'apportait. Je sais que pour l'extérieur, ça peut paraitre bizarre mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Ca me faisait du bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Josh et moi ne sommes pas amoureux, je ne me verrais jamais en couple avec lui. Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout.

Mais récemment on m'a fait remarquer que cette relation nous empêchait à l'un comme l'autre de faire des rencontres. C'est vrai que quand on a commencé à………….flirter on va dire, on était jeune et immature. Maintenant on a murit et on doit se montrer plus responsable. C'est pour cette raison que je devais discuter avec Josh hier soir, on a mit les choses au clair et désormais on va s'en tenir à une amitié sans…………extra. Dit-elle en souriant

EH BEN MERDE ALORS ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bella n'est pas avec Josh, en tout cas ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre eux et définitivement fini. Plus de baiser enflammé avec son ami. PUTAIN, qu'es-ce que je suis heureux. Je suis même plus que ça, y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme si j'étais soulagé d'un énorme poids, comme si l'énorme nuage noir au dessus de ma tête avait fichu le camp pour laisser place au soleil. Je sais je suis niais mais je me sens tellement bien, je me sens pousser des ailes. Tout est possible avec Bella, elle était libre comme l'air. Je respire enfin normalement sans me sentir oppressé. Je suis tellement fou de joie que j'ai envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

- Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. De me faire confiance à ce point là. J'apprécie et je pense aussi que tu as pris la bonne décision. Vous allez pouvoir faire des rencontres plus facilement comme ça. Lui dis-je en essayant de réfréner ma joie

- Encore faut-il le vouloir ! Me dit-elle en se levant

Qu'es-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? MERDE, elle ne peut pas me dire ça et me laisser comme ça ! Elle mit la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle et le mit en marche. Elle nettoya la table et me fit signe de me lever pour qu'on retourne sur le canapé. Elle s'asseya et je fis mon possible pour m'asseoir le plus près possible d'elle sans trop exagérer. Elle enleva ses ballerines et elle se mit sur ses genoux pour s'asseoir sur ses pieds. Sa jupe se releva et je dû me faire violence pou arrêter de fixer ses cuisses irrésistible. J'imaginais la tirer par les jambes pour qu'elle soit allongé sur le canapé et enfouir mon visage entre ses cuisses tentantes. Je m'imaginais les lécher, les goûter. OH BORDEL ! Fallait que j'enlève toutes ces images salaces de ma tête. Je massais mes tempes dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose.

- Tu recommence à avoir mal à la tête ? Me demanda Bella inquiète

PUTAIN, si elle savait que c'est elle qui me faisait perdre la tête. Mais maintenant qu'elle me le demandait, mon mal de tête se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

- Oui, ça recommence mais ça va passer t'inquiètes. Lui dis-je

- Mais oui bien sûre. Qu'es-ce que tu as pris comme médicaments ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Euh, je me rappelle plus du nom. Attends je vais aller les chercher. Lui dis-je en essayant de me lever

- Non, reste là. Dis-moi juste où ils sont. Me dit-elle en se levant

- Dans la salle de bain, mais faut passer par ma chambre pour……….Je n'avais pas fini qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers ma chambre

PUTAIN ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, elle allait voir ma chambre, l'entre du pêché, le nid du diable. MERDE, je ne voulais pas, pas ça. Qu'elle voit mon salon ou ma cuisine passe encore mais pas ma chambre. J'étais certain qu'elle allait s'imaginer plein de chose en la voyant, au nombre de filles qui y étaient passé. Ou pire ce que j'y avais fait. Et ça m'était insupportable, ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal et je la tenais entre mes mains pour essayer de faire le vide. De ne penser à rien. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je voyais le visage de Bella dégouté en voyant la scène de mes nuits avilissantes. Au plus elle tardait à revenir au plus je paniquais.

Après une éternité, Bella revint dans le salon mais se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ca y est, elle part, je la dégoute. C'est fini. Mais elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et dire que j'étais perdu était un euphémisme. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle fabriquait. Puis elle revint vers moi avec un verre d'eau et elle s'installa de nouveau près de moi.

- Tiens, prends ça. J'ai jeté un œil à tes antidouleurs et ils ne sont pas assez forts. Heureusement que je me trimbale toujours les miens, ils sont plus efficace. Me dit-elle en me tendant le verre d'eau et un comprimé que je bu sans rechigner

Elle me prit le verre qu'elle reposa sur la table basse et me montra un autre comprimé qu'elle avait en main

- Je te laisse un deuxième comprimé au cas où mais je suis certaine que celui que je t'ai donné sera amplement suffisant. Me dit-elle en le posant aussi sur la table

Je massais toujours ma tête et Bella me regardait d'un air désolé. Puis brusquement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée où elle ferma les rideaux. Il faisait sombre à présent et je dois avouer que ça me soulageais un peu. CON comme j'étais j'aurais dû y penser avant. Ensuite, elle se rasseya convenablement et mit un coussin sur ses genoux. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève son bras gauche

- Viens là, met ta tête sur mes genoux. Me dit-elle en désignant le coussin

OH NOM DE DIEU, ELLE VA ME TUER. ELLE VEUT QUE JE METTE MA TËTE SUR CES GENOUX. AU MON DIEU ! Je ne vais pas tenir c'est sûr, j'étais déjà à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça, c'est encore pire.

- Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger, promis. Je vais juste te soulager un peu. Me dit-elle moqueuse

Bella, Bella, Bella, ne dis pas des choses pareilles surtout pas quand j'ai une érection d'enfer. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'elle me dit. Je suis dur comme jamais et elle dit vouloir me soulager, je ne suis pas un pervers mais là c'est trop pour moi

- Alors ? J'attends, on ne va pas y passer la nuit Edward. Me dit-elle

FAIS CHIER, ELLE CONTINUE. MERDE SI ELLE CONTINUE JE VAIS JOUIR SANS QU'ELLE ME TOUCHE. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire pour qu'elle ne dise plus rien, c'est de faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et déposais délicatement ma tête sur le coussin qui était sur ces genoux.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, allonge-toi. Me dit-elle doucement alors que j'étais à moitié assis.

Je ramenais mes jambes sur le canapé et me mettais à l'aise comme elle me l'avait demandé.

- Tourne ta tête vers moi Edward. Me murmura-t-elle

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait et me retournais. Elle me souriait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Notre position était tellement intime, en tout cas pour moi elle l'était. Nous étions tout les deux sur le canapé, moi sur ces genoux et l'obscurité nous enveloppait. J'aurais voulu lever ma main et caresser son visage ou encore attirer son visage au mien pour l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Je risquais de tout foutre en l'air. Fallait que j'attende le bon moment, qu'elle sache que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour elle.

Elle glissa délicatement ses mains dans mes cheveux et commença à me masser. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux sous la sensation de ses doigts. Son touché était tellement doux et délicat, il m'apaisa complètement. Elle me massait avec une telle délicatesse que j'avais des picotements à travers tout mon corps, ces gestes étaient tellement sensuels. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Mmmmmmmmm. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir à la sensation de bien être qu'elle m'apportait.

J'étais gêner d'avoir gémis comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je pensais qu'elle allait retirer ses mains mais elle continua à me masser pour mon plus grand plaisir

- Ca te fait du bien ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement ne voulant pas perturber le silence

Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Ne m'avait-elle pas entendu gémir de plaisir ? Elle me faisait plus que du bien.

- C'est….parfait. Murmurais-je

Elle continua en descendant vers ma nuque et remonta lentement. Elle fit des petits cercles du bout des doigts et alternait avec ses ongles, la sensation était grisante. Ignorait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de me faire ? Ne s'en doutait-elle pas ? Je me posais sérieusement la question. Je me posais tout un tas de questions mais décidais de les laisser pour plus tard. Je voulais profiter pleinement du massage de Bella, qui sait si ça se reproduira un jour. Ca me faisait tellement de bien que je me sentais partir. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, j'essayais de lutter mais je n'arrivais pas. Je me sentais plonger dans des rêves incluant tous Bella.

Cependant quelque chose me tira de ses merveilleux rêves. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis que ma tête n'était plus sur ses genoux mais sur le canapé. Elle remettait ses ballerines en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Pourquoi s'en allait-elle ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, était-elle si pressé de me laisser ? Pourquoi ne passait-elle pas la soirée avec moi ?

Pourquoi resterait-elle, hein ? Elle n'a pas que ça à faire veiller sur moi. J'étais allé trop loin dans mes délires et maintenant j'en payais le prix. Il fallait bien qu'elle parte à un moment ou un autre. Je voulais quand même lui dire au revoir.

- Tu pars ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de cacher ma peine

- Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai pourtant essayé d'être silencieuse. Rendors-toi. Murmura-t-elle

- Il est encore tôt, tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir

- Tu n'es pas mon seul patient Edward, j'en ai d'autres qui m'attendent à l'hôpital. Me dit-elle en souriant

MERDE, QUEL CON ! Elle travaille cette nuit et au lieu de se reposer, je l'ai accaparé

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas retenu aussi longtemps. Tu dois être fatigué, comment tu vas tenir cette nuit ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais bien, je t'assure. Je dois juste aller chez moi pour me changer et récupérer ma moto. Et je dois vraiment y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Me dit-elle

J'essayais de me lever mais elle mit une main sur mon torse pour que je reste allongé

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Je me lève pour te raccompagner à la porte. Lui dis-je comme une évidence

- Non, tu restes là ! Je connais le chemin, je ne risque pas de me perdre. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Je sais mais c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Lui dis-je

- Edward, s'il te plait. Reste couché, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Me dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de moi

Elle me scrutait avec une telle douceur dans les yeux, que je me sentais quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Ce qui gonfla mon cœur de bonheur.

- Ok, je ne bouge pas mais c'est pour toi que je le fais. En tout cas sache que je te remercie infiniment pour t'être occupé de moi. C'est plus que jamais personne n'a fais pour moi et ça signifie beaucoup à mes yeux. Merci Bella. Lui dis-je ému

Personne n'avait fait part d'autant de gentillesse à mon égard, d'autant de tendresse. Bella est exceptionnel et adorable

- De rien, je suis sûre que n'importe qui en aurait fait autant. Si ta mère ou ton père aurait pu venir, ils en auraient fait autant. Je n'ai aucun mérite. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas fais grand chose. Me dit-elle

- Oh si, après ce que je t'ai dis ce matin, tu aurais pu ne pas venir. Mais tu es là et tu t'es occupé de moi mieux que n'importe qui. Alors ne minimise pas l'importance de tes actes. Sache que je te remercierais à ma façon pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je fermement

- Edward, tu ne me dois rien. Je l'ai fais par pur amitié et je prends soin de mes amis. Me dit Bella

- J'en ai envie et je le ferais. Lui dis-je catégorique

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être têtu ! Bon, j'y vais. Me dit-elle en se relevant

- Au faite, ta tête va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Beaucoup mieux, ton massage a fait des miracles. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ou le médicament. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Non, je suis convaincue que c'est ton massage qui est venu à bout de mon mal de tête. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Mmm, je devrais peut-être le faire breveter alors, qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Non, ce massage m'est uniquement réservé, personne d'autre ne peut en profiter. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Voyez-vous ça. Va falloir les mériter vos massage Monsieur Cullen. Me dit-elle taquine

- Mais je n'en doute pas, je ferais tout pour. Lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux

Si elle savait tout ce que je ferais pour elle.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Si tu as besoin de moi, appel. Je suis debout toute la nuit de toute façon. Si ton mal de tête reprend, tu peux prendre le comprimé que je t'ai laissé mais pas avant 22h, faut attendre au moins quatre heures entre chaque prise. Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié, j'y vais. Me dit-elle en s'abaissant vers moi

Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon front et caressa ma joue avec sa main droite. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment qui s'acheva beaucoup trop tôt. Alors qu'elle avait son visage près du mien elle me dit

- Et mange pour l'amour du ciel, crever de faim ne va pas arranger les choses. Elle m'embrassa vite la joue et s'éloigna dans l'entrée alors que je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour la regarder. Elle glissa son sac à main sur son épaule et pris ses achats. Puis elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi

- Bye. Me dit-elle d'un signe de la main

- Au revoir Bella et merci encore. Lui dis-je du canapé

- Une dernière chose ! Ton appartement est loin d'être aussi horrible que tu le prétends. Me dit-elle avant de sortir, m'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit

Je restais ébahi par les derniers mots de Bella. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répliquer, elle savait que j'allais la contredire. Elle commençait à bien me connaitre. Pourtant, j'étais content qu'elle pense que mon appartement n'était pas horrible. Il lui plaisait et j'en étais heureux. Je souhaitais à présent qu'elle y vienne le plus souvent possible. Une fois Bella partie, mon appartement paraissait de nouveau déprimant et dénué de vie. Mais quand Bella y était, c'est comme si elle y apportait de la lumière et un éclat nouveau, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais elle le rendait plus accueillant, plus vivant. Sur ces dernières pensées, le sommeil m'emporta, Bella m'avait complètement détendu.

Je retournais le coussin à l'endroit où il avait touché ses cuisses, je sais je suis désespérant et posais ma tête dessus. Il sentait Bella, la même odeur de pêche et de vanille qu'elle dégageait. Je l'humais à plein poumon et m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard.

POV BELLA

Je venais de sortir de chez Edward. Il était 19h, il me restait une demi-heure pour aller me changer et récupérer ma moto. Ma petite visite chez Edward avait été disons………intéressante. D'abord, il y avait eu sa façon de me recevoir, j'aurais juré qu'il m'avait dévoré du regard sur le pas de la porte. Mais je devais me tromper, je n'intéressais pas Edward, en tout cas pas de cette façon. Comment en étais-je aussi sûre ? D'abord, il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt autre qu'amical. Pas de jeu de séduction ou autre. Au contraire, je le trouvais plutôt réservé, comportement qui m'étonnait beaucoup compte tenu de sa réputation. Je ne le voyais pas courir les filles de cette manière.

Et puis physiquement, je ne suis pas son genre de fille. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il les aimait blondes, pulpeuse et vulgaire. Le contraire de moi en l'occurrence. En ce qui concernait son appartement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en avait fait toute une histoire. Il me plaisait bien à moi. Il était spacieux et bien éclairé, seul bémol, je le trouvais impersonnel et pas chaleureux. Mais une bonne déco arrangerait ça.

Etre en compagnie d'Edward avait été ……plaisant je dirais. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie, j'étais à l'aise. Il avait été adorable en refusant de manger si je ne mangeais pas également. Il avait même réussi à me faire avaler quelques bouchées malgré moi. Je pense qu'il avait été mal à l'aise que je m'occupe de lui. Edward n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui et ça me faisait de la peine. J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un, une personne qui le fasse sentir important, qu'il se sente aimer. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'Edward et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup. Il avait autant besoin de tendresse que moi.

J'avais essayé de m'occuper de lui du mieux que j'ai pu sans virer trop maternelle, ce que j'avais tendance à faire quand Alice tombait malade. Cependant, devant sa douleur, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me permettre certains gestes. Je m'étais permis de lui masser le cuir chevelu. Au début, il avait été mal à l'aise. Mais devant mon insistance, il avait cédé. Même si je l'avais senti tendu au début, il s'est vite laisser aller. Allant même jusqu'à gémir de plaisir, je savais qu'il en avait été gêné, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

Notre position avait été très intime, j'avais ressenti un frisson parcourir mon corps quand il avait sa tête sur mes genoux et qu'il m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il avait par moment cette lueur dans le regard que je ne pouvais définir. Edward était quelqu'un de complexe, mais j'arriverais bien à percer sa carapace un jour ou l'autre et là, je verrais ce que cache son cœur. Je ne pouvais nier qu'Edward était extrêmement beau, un vrai Dieu vivant et j'avais l'impression que par moment il en souffrait. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un aille voir au-delà de cette beauté pour connaitre le vrai Edward et pas que le sex-symbol. Je pense que j'arrivais à le voir, du moins je ne sais pour quelle raison, il me laissait bien le voir.

Il avait paru déçu que je parte, il m'avait fait de la peine. Je ne voulais pas le laisser non plus, je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'avais envie de prendre soin de lui. D'être cette personne qui lui apporterait un peu de joie de vivre. Mais je devais aller travailler, même si ça m'embêtais de le laisser comme ça. En tout cas j'avais appris pas mal de chose sur Edward aujourd'hui. Il avait une mauvaise opinion de lui, il était plus fragile qu'il n'en avait l'air, Edward était quelqu'un de bien et le plus important il se sentait terriblement seul. Etat que je promettais de changer s'il le voulait bien.

J'arrivais devant la porte de l'appartement déposais mes sacs et cherchais mes clés pour ouvrir la porte. Je repris mes sacs en mains et entrait en refermant la porte avec mon pied. Il était 19h20, il me restait une dizaine de minute avant de partir travailler. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et déposais mes paquets dans un coin. J'ouvris mon dressing et en sortis un jean slim noir. J'enlevais ma mini jupe et enfilais le jean. Je gardais mon haut, pris mon blouson en cuir et sortis de la chambre.

- Oh, il m'avait bien semblé entendre du bruit. Me dit Alice qui sortait de sa chambre, visiblement elle prenait sa douche

- Hey salut petite sœur, je suis à la bourre. Je suis juste passer me changer, je dois aller travailler. Lui dis-je en allant vers la cuisine

Je fouillais vite dans les placards et me fis un bol de céréale faute de mieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais il me fallait avaler quelque chose pour ne pas flancher cette nuit. Je mangeais en vitesse debout alors qu'Alice me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue, je déposais mon bol sur la table et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ca va ma puce ? Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front et la relâchant ensuite pour terminer mes céréales

Elle me fit un immense sourire que je lui rendis

- Je vais bien et toi ? Où étais-tu ? Je pensais te trouver à la maison en rentrant ? Me dit-elle

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Lui dis-je la bouche pleine

- Tout ce temps ? Je suis ici depuis 16h et il est plus de 19h. Me dit-elle soupçonneuse

- Je rêve ou tu me surveille ! J'étais chez Edward si tu veux tout savoir petite curieuse. Lui dis-je en finissant mon bol

Alice écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire où tu étais, essaye au moins de trouver un mensonge plus convainquant. T'es pas du tout crédible là. Me dit-elle boudeuse

- Depuis quand je te mens ? Et pourquoi te mentirais-je sur une chose pareille ? Lui demandais-je en mettant mon bol et ma cuillère dans le lave vaisselle

Alice me regard de nouveau choqué et ouvrit grand la bouche

- T'es sérieuse là ? T'étais vraiment chez lui, dans son appartement ? Chez lui, chez lui ? Me demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

- Oui Aly, chez lui dans son appartement. Lui dis-je en sortant de la cuisine

Alice me suivit bien évidemment et s'écroula sur le canapé

- J'y crois pas, je suis amie avec lui depuis plus longtemps que toi et il a toujours réussi à évité à ce que je vienne chez lui. Comment t'as fais ? MERDE, je suis vexée là ! Me dit-elle en boudant

- Je n'ai rien fait, j'y suis allé pour le soigner, il n'allait pas bien. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Et s'il ne veut personne chez lui, c'est son droit, non ? Il doit avoir ses raisons. En plus, à ce que je sache, il n'est jamais venu chez nous, non ? Alors vous êtes quitte. Dis-je à Alice en mettant ma veste

- C'est pas pareille, moi je l'ai déjà invité, c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu venir. Me dit-elle mauvaise

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'accroupis près du canapé

- Tu sais bien que dans sa vie tout n'est pas aussi rose qu'il veut bien le laisser paraitre. Edward est ……difficile à cerner et torturé. Il a le droit à son intimité et à son petit jardin secret, tu ne crois pas ? S'il ne se sent pas à l'aise de recevoir chez lui, on ne va pas le forcer ? De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, même ces parents ne sont jamais venus chez lui. Tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre dans un état pareil. C'est bien toi qui voulait que je devienne ami avec Edward, non ? Qu'es-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- C'est rien, je suis un peu jalouse je crois. Je le connais depuis que je suis avec Jasper et……..oublie, je suis bête. Je suis contente que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec lui, même si ça m'étonne qu'il te fasse confiance à ce point. Comment va-t-il au faite ? Me demanda Alice

- Mieux, il avait juste besoin de reprendre des forces. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas m'attarder sur les détails

Alice me regarda en souriant

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Je suis contente qu'Edward t'ait. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie, il est toujours seul le pauvre. A part nous, il n'a personne et ça me faisait de la peine. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va aller pour le mieux. Me dit-elle heureuse

- Si tu le dis. Bon, là je suis vraiment en retard. Je dois y aller. Bisou sœurette. Lui dis-je en ramassant mon sac

- Hey, on devra avoir une conversation toi et moi. Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose? Un truc qui concernerait Josh ? Me cria Alice alors que j'avais ouvert la porte

- On en reparlera plus tard, je dois y aller. Lui dis-je en sortant

Je me dépêchais d'appeler l'ascenseur et de descendre au parking. Il était 19h40, s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation, ce sera jouable. Je roulais assez vite, mais je fis quand même attention. La petite scène avec Alice était encore bien présente dans un coin de mon esprit. J'arrivais à l'hôpital à 19h55. Je me dépêchais d'aller au vestiaire déposer mes affaires et enfilais ma blouse. Je me précipitais au bureau des infirmières où m'attendais Carlisle.

- 19h59, tu as faillis être en retard. Me dit Carlisle amusé

Pour toute réponse, je lui souriais. Carlisle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue

- Bonsoir Carlisle comment vas-tu ? Lui dis-je contente de le voir

- Bien et toi d'attaque pour la nuit ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux comme s'il s'inquiétait

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Lui dis-je perdue

- Tu me le dirais si ça n'allais pas, pas vrai ? Me demanda Carlisle on ne peut plus sérieux

- Oui pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Pour rien. Je voulais m'en assurer. Me dit-il en éludant la question

Si je m'écoutais, je penserais que Carlisle était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alice

- Bon, j'y vais. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Me dit-il en me faisant la bise

- Merci, passe le bonjour à Esmée de ma part. Lui dis-je

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Me dit-il en partant

Je me mis aussitôt au boulot en lisant le rapport de la journée rédigé par Carlisle, ainsi que les nouvelles entrées. Après avoir fais le tour des patients présent aux urgences et les avoir envoyé dans les différents services, je m'asseyais en salle de garde et buvais un café. C'est à ce moment là que mon portable vibra. Je le pris et découvris que j'avais un nouveau message.

_**Hey salut ma belle, comment se passe ta nuit ?**_

_**Moi, je suis complètement rétabli grâce à toi.**_

_**Je tenais encore à te remercier, tu es formidable**_

_**J'ai envie de t'inviter à diner demain soir chez moi pour te remercier si tu ne travaille pas**_

_**Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?**_

_**J'attends ta réponse**_

_**Bisou Edward**_

Il est adorable, je ne sais pas s'il va commander ou me faire à diner, mais rien que le fait qu'il se donne du mal pour moi me touche. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'a pas à faire ça, c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai aidé. Si j'accepte ce diner, ça voudra dire que je l'ai fait en contrepartie d'autre chose et ça me gêne. Je décidais de lui répondre

_**Salut Edward, ma nuit est très calme pour l'instant.**_

_**Heureuse de savoir que tu te sens mieux**_

_**Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas à me remercié, je l'ai fais avec plaisir**_

_**Tu n'as pas à m'inviter à diner, ne te donne pas cette peine s'il te plait**_

_**Passe une bonne nuit**_

_**Bisou Bella**_

J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre, il fait beaucoup d'effort en m'acceptant chez lui. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas prendre ça comme un rejet. Parce que ça n'en étais pas un. S'il m'avait tout simplement invité sans raison valable, j'aurais accepté. Mais pas pour me remercié, je ne voulais pas. Je reçu un autre message qui devait être d'Edward. J'appréhendais un peu de le lire.

_**Ce n'est pas seulement pour te remercier **_

_**C'est aussi parce que j'en ai envie**_

_**J'en ai un peu marre de diner tout seul**_

_**Tu me rendrais un énorme service en te joignant à moi**_

_**Alors s'il te plait accepte et viens.**_

_**J'en déduis que tu ne travaille pas ?**_

_**Je ne considèrerais pas NON comme une réponse acceptable**_

_**Bisou Edward**_

Apparemment il tenait vraiment à ce que je vienne et il fallait qu'il ramène sa solitude sur le tapis. Comment voulez-vous que je lutte quand j'ai l'image d'Edward dinant seul devant sa télé ? Faut vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour refuser ! Il savait comment me faire flancher ! Il commençait à bien me connaitre. Je m'empressais de lui répondre

_**Ok, tu as gagné, je me rends !**_

_**Mais ce n'était pas fair-play de jouer le coup de la solitude**_

_**Tu m'as pris par les sentiments.**_

_**Et non je ne travaille pas demain.**_

_**A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?**_

_**Bisou Bella**_

Et je lui envoyais, je me demandais sérieusement s'il allait cuisiner. S'il savait faire la cuisine, MON DIEU ça serait le mec parfait. Il est beau, d'après ce que je sais de lui il est loin d'être bête et en plus il fait la cuisine. Mais bon, faut que je me calme. Entre Edward et moi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui. En faite, je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Je le vois comme le frère d'Emmet, le fils de Carlisle et Esmée, mais c'est tout. Une autre vibration me sortit de mes réflexions. Encore un message d'Edward

_**Je t'ai prise par les sentiments ?**_

_**Mmm, intéressant !**_

_**En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu acceptes.**_

_**Viens vers 19h et ne sois pas en retard !**_

_**J'ai hâte. Bisou Edward**_

Je souriais en lisant ce message. Edward avait l'air plus……..heureux et épanoui. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça, mais j'en étais contente. Je préférais de loin cet Edward à celui triste et torturé que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir. Plus j'apprenais à le connaitre et plus je l'appréciais. Il était loin d'être comme Emmet me l'avait décris. Soit Emmet ne connaissait pas du tout son frère, soit Edward avait changé. Et j'étais curieuse de connaitre la raison de ce changement.

Je crois qu'au final, Edward cachait beaucoup de surprise et n'arrêterait pas de m'étonner de si tôt.

Ma nuit m'avait semblé interminable, les patients avaient afflués de toute part et j'en avais eu jusqu'à la dernière minute de ma garde. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que j'avais cédé ma place à la relève. J'étais rentré chez moi le plus rapidement possible, pressée de retrouver mon lit.

Une fois rentré, je décidais manger un peu avant d'aller dormir. Je me fis des œufs brouillé en ne lésinant pas sur la quantité, comme ça il en restera pour Alice. En attendant que mes œufs étaient en train de cuire, je me fis deux toast grillé et me servis un verre de jus d'orange. Mes œufs prêt, je me servis et m'asseyais à table pour manger alors qu'Alice émergeait sûrement réveillé par l'odeur des œufs.

- Salut toi. Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant pas derrière

- Salut bien dormis ? Lui demandais-je en embrassant la main

- Oui, tu avais faim à ce que je vois. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Oui et j'en avais un peu marre des céréales. J'en ai fais plus pour toi, tu peux te servir. Lui dis-je en continuant à manger

- Oh merci, et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Me demanda Alice en se faisant une assiette

- Chargé. Lui répondis-je

- Tu va pouvoir te reposer, tu ne travaille pas cette nuit si je ne me trompe pas ! Me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi

- Non je ne travaille pas, ni samedi et dimanche. Je vais pouvoir respirer un peu. Lui dis-je ravi de ce long week-end

- Cool, Jasper et moi allons au cinéma ce soir. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu reste seul ici. Me dit Alice se sentant coupable de sortir sans moi comme d'habitude

Autant j'adorais ma sœur, autant elle exagérait.

- Aly, je ne vais certainement pas m'incruster à votre petit tête à tête. Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec vous, tenir la chandelle peut-être ? Lui dis-je agacée

- Tu sais que tu ne nous dérange pas, jamais. Jasper t'adore, ce n'est pas un problème pour lui non plus. Me dit Alice sincère

- Je sais, moi aussi je l'adore mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai des projets moi aussi. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails

- Oh ! Me dit Alice tristement

En général quand je disais ça, ça voulait dire que j'allais en boite de nuit pour m'envoyer en l'air. Alice avait tout de suite sautée à cette conclusion, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était ma faute tout ça. Elle se disait sûrement que j'avais essayé mais que le naturel revenait au galop.

- Aly, je te rassure, je ne vais pas faire la tournée des boites de nuits. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Ah oui ? Et quels sont tes projets alors ? Me demanda-t-elle sceptique

- On m'a invité à diner. Lui dis-je simplement

Alice arborait un grand sourire, puis après quelques secondes il se fana.

- Oh MERDE ! Dit-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche

- Qu'es-ce qui te prend ? Lui demandais-je étonnée de sa réaction

- C'est sérieux entre vous ? Il te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle avec appréhension

Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction. Même si ça n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, je pensais que le jour où j'en aurais un, elle serait folle de joie. Faut qu'on m'explique !

- Alice, je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était un rendez-vous galant. Lui dis-je déconcertée

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds

- C'est quoi alors ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe

Je soupirais bruyamment en secouant la tête.

- Si ça peut calmer ta curiosité maladive, c'est Edward qui m'a invité à diner. Il voulait me remercier pour hier. Contente ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est …Ed….Edward qui t'as invité ? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement plus qu'étonné

- Oui, pourquoi ça te perturbe autant ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Non, ça ne me perturbe pas, au contraire je trouve ça génial ! Me dit-elle subitement euphorique

Alice était excitée comme une puce et tapait dans ses mains comme une hystérique.

- Ooooooook, tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi tu t'excite comme ça ? Lui demandais-je agacée

- Pour rien, je suis juste contente que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. Ne fais pas attention, tu sais que je m'emporte pour un oui ou pour un non. Me dit-elle en se calmant

- T'es vraiment bizarre ce matin Alice. Lui dis-je en la regardant

- Et vous allez diner où ? Tu sais ce que tu va mettre ? Me demanda-t-elle enthousiaste

- Il m'a invité chez lui et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre. Nom d'un chien Alice, c'est qu'un diner entre amis. Pourquoi tu veux que je me mette sur mon 31 ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

J'étais certaine qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus

- Il t'a invité chez lui ? Dans son appartement ? Il va cuisiner pour toi ? C'est……..waw, c'est juste énorme. Tu te rends compte qu'il va te faire à diner, il m'impressionne là. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi s'il se donne autant de peine. Me dit-elle comme si elle sous entendait quelque chose

- T'excites pas, si ça se trouve, on va commander quelque chose pour diner. Lui dis-je en me levant pou débarrasser

- Oooooooooh non, je connais Edward, il va te préparer à diner. Me dit Alice sûre d'elle

- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais dormir, je suis crevée. Lui dis-je en refermant le lave vaisselle

- Hey, tu ne m'as même pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Josh ! Me dit Alice alors que je sortais de la cuisine

Bien sûre hors de question qu'elle lâche l'affaire, elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre

- Aliiiiiice, laisse-moi dormir. Lui dis-je exaspéré

- Pas de Aliiiiiice qui tienne tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et je te laisse dormir. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Ok, y a rien de spécial à dire. Rose et moi on a discuté de la relation que j'avais avec Josh et ça m'a fait pas mal réfléchir. J'ai donc décidé de m'en tenir à une amitié tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'en ai parlé avec Josh et il a très bien pris la chose. Donc à partir de maintenant plus de baiser entre nous, voilà tu sais tout. Il me reste plus qu'à en parler avec Vince aussi, mais je suis sûre qu'avec lui, il n'y aura aucun problème. D'autres questions ? Lui demandais-je en me déshabillant

- Non, pas d'autres questions. Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile ? En tout cas, c'est bien que t'ai mis cette histoire au clair. Vous allez pouvoir faire de vraie rencontre ! Me dit Alice avec un petit sourire en coin

- Parle pour Josh, moi je n'en veux pas ! Lui dis-je en enfilant ma nuisette

- Crois-moi tu changeras d'avis. Et plus vite que tu ne le crois. Allez, dors bien. Me dit-elle en rigolant comme une collégienne

Elle est vraiment trop bizarre aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça va lui passer sinon je ne vais pas la supporter longtemps avec ses sous entendu et ces phrases cryptées. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit bien confortablement et rabattais la couette sur moi. Je ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour que le sommeil m'emporte.

POV EDWARD

Avant de m'endormir, j'avais envoyé un message à Bella pour qu'elle vienne diner chez moi. J'avais pas mal réfléchis à la façon de la remercier et cette solution m'avait parut la meilleur. En même temps, j'allais avoir la chance de passer toute une soirée en tête à tête avec elle, le rêve en somme. Heureusement que je savais cuisiner, c'est ma mère qui m'avait appris. Elle disait qu'un homme doit être capable de cuisiner pour la femme qu'il aime. Et elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle avait raison. Si à l'époque, je n'en étais pas convaincu, aujourd'hui je suis reconnaissant à ma mère. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu inviter Bella. Hors de question que je commande des repas prêt pour elle, elle mérite tellement plus.

J'appréhendais pas mal cette soirée, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec Bella. Es-ce que je devais commencer à lui montrer à travers certains gestes ou paroles qu'elle me plait ? Ou étais-ce trop tôt ? Devais-je attendre un peu que notre amitié se solidifie ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais heureux de cette soirée mais en même temps nerveux. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça avec aucune femme, je ne connaissais pas le déroulement des étapes. J'ai toujours été droit vers la dernière base avec mes autres conquêtes si on peut les appeler comme ça. Je ne connaissais pas les règles à respecter quand on veut séduire une femme. Je savais seulement comment les mettre dans mon lit.

Tout était tellement nouveau pour moi, j'étais en terre inconnue et la moindre gaffe pouvait me couter très chère. Je devais être extrêmement prudent. J'aurais bien demandé conseil à Alice ou Jazz mais je voulais y arriver seul, je ne voulais pas tricher. Je voulais que tout vienne de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour je me dise, c'est grâce à Alice ou Jazz que je suis avec Bella. J'aurais eu l'impression de la tromper, la manipuler. Je ne voulais pas avoir de doute et me dire que si peut-être ils n'étaient pas intervenus, jamais je n'aurais été avec elle. Je voulais me débrouiller seul et mériter son amour, ce n'en serait que plus gratifiant et authentique. J'aurais accompli ce miracle seul, encore fallait-il que j'y arrive et pour cela, je devais écouter mon cœur et rien, ni personne d'autres.

J'avais une longue journée qui m'attendrait demain. Je devais allais donner cours jusqu'à 16H, puis aller faire mes achats pour le diner et enfin rentrer préparer le repas pour ma princesse. C'est en faisant mes plans pour le lendemain que je m'étais endormi.

Le lendemain passa très rapidement et je me retrouvais vers 17h chez moi pour préparer le repas. Je commençais à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon appartement, ce qui fut vite réglé. Puis je commençais à cuisiner. En entrée, j'allais faire une simple salade et comme plats principale, j'avais prévu de faire des pâtes aux champignons. J'avais remarqué que Bella avait commandé ce plat au restaurant, ce qui était également mon plat préféré. Pour le dessert, Bella m'avait envoyé un texto me disant de ne rien prévoir, qu'elle s'en chargerait. Je lui avais dit qu'il en était hors de question, mais elle avait tellement insisté que j'avais cédé. A vrai dire, ça m'arrangeait un peu, je n'étais pas vraiment doué avec les desserts.

L'heure filait à toute allure et je stressais de plus en plus. Vers 18h30, tout étais prêt. Je décidais de prendre rapidement une douche et de m'habiller. La douche m'avait un peu détendu mais j'étais toujours aussi nerveux. Cette soirée était vraiment importante pour moi et je ne voulais pas la rater. Je m'habillais d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise noire dont je laissais les deux premiers boutons ouverts pour que ça fasse plus décontracté. J'essayais ensuite de dompter mes cheveux avec un peu de gel, mais c'était mal les connaitre. Quoi que je fasse, il n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. Enfin une touche de parfume et j'étais fin prêt à recevoir ma belle.

J'essayais encore de décider de la marche à suivre pour cette soirée. Le moindre faux pas pourrait faire croire à Bella que je ne voulais que la mettre dans mon lit, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Ok, je ne dirais pas non à ce que Bella et moi faisions l'amour. Parce que oui, je ne la baiserais pas, je ferais l'amour à la femme que j'aime. Mais pas maintenant, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je voulais prendre mon temps.

Je n'étais même pas encore avec elle, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'un jour je le serais et je fantasme déjà au moment où je lui ferais l'amour. Je mettais vraiment la charrue avant les bœufs. Je prenais vraiment mes rêves pour la réalité.

Je dressais la table en hésitant toujours entre une soirée strictement amicale ou une soirée où je commencerais à séduire subtilement Bella quand la sonnerie retentit. L'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, mais aux décisions. J'hésitais toujours en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. J'étais complètement perdue, j'aurais peut-être dû demander conseil au lieu de faire le malin. NON, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision, je devais m'en sortir tout seul. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte, le moment décisif était arrivé.

Amicale ou séduction ? Là était la question

J'allais ouvrir fébrile ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. Fallait que j'arrête ça, je serais quand je la verrais. Les choses viendraient naturellement et je serais quoi faire le moment venu. J'arrêtais de m'en faire et allait ouvrir à mon ange. J'allais juste être moi-même et ne pas jouer.

Juste Edward.

_Alors, alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ? J'essaye de faire avancer les choses et de rapprocher Bella et Edward de plus en plus. L'histoire touche presque à sa fin malheureusement ! MAIS NON JE RIGOLE, ELLE NE FAIT QUE COMMENCER ! En tout cas on avance, lentement mais sûrement. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu tellement de reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Es-ce que ça signifierait que mon histoire ne vous plait plus autant ? Je pense que j'aurais la réponse après la publication de ce chapitre. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les filles? Allez motivez-moi, je veux qu'il pleuve des reviews ! J'en ai besoin pour commencer le prochain chapitre, je compte sur vous. Bisou les poulettes_


	13. Chapter 12

Salut à toutes les filles, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que je prends plus de temps pour chaque chapitre mais ça devient difficile à doser.

Je veux faire avancer l'histoire tout en allant pas trop vite, ni trop lentement.

C'est assez casse tête en faite. Mais je gère, ne vous inquiétez pas.

En tout cas merci pour vos nombreux reviews, une quarantaine, c'est génial !

Mais j'en attends autant, voire même plus pour la suite.

Je sais je suis relou à force mais ça me motive vachement.

En tout cas, continuez comme ça, je vous adore.

C'est un looooooooooong chapitre que vous ai pondu.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas.

P.S : Beaucoup me demande à quelle fréquence je poste. Je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante à vous donner. Avant je publiais une fois par semaine, mais depuis quelque temps, ça varie pas mal. Je peux aller jusqu'à deux semaines voire plus. Je dois dire aussi que mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs. Ca dépend aussi de mon inspiration. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me mets la pression pour écrire plus vite. Juste avant d'écrire, je vérifie mes reviews et je dois avouer que quand je les vois, ça me motive grave. Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

**CHAPITRE 12**

POV BELLA

Je commençais à émerger petit à petit, j'avais extrêmement bien dormis. C'était certainement parce que je savais que j'avais tout mon week-end de libre. Ca faisait une éternité que ça ne m'étais pas arrivée ! Pour moi, les week-ends n'avait plus aucune signification. Avec mon travail, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, la plupart du temps, je ne savais même pas quel jour de la semaine on était. Dés fois, j'envisageais de lever le pied pour pouvoir profiter un peu de la vie. Mais franchement, qu'es-ce que je ferais ? Avec qui ?

Je tournais ma tête pour voir l'heure qu'il était. 16h, il était temps que je me lève. Ce soir, je dinais chez Edward et j'appréhendais un peu. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Il est vrai que je me sentais à l'aise quand j'étais avec lui mais fallait se rendre à l'évidence : lui et moi, nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Je ne savais quasiment rien de sa vie à l'inverse de lui. Il connaissait presque tout de moi, mes soi-disant amis ne s'étaient pas gênés pour étaler ma vie. En tout cas ce soir, j'allais le cuisiner pour en connaitre plus sur lui.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise qu'il cuisine pour moi, je ne méritais pas autant d'attention de sa part. Je n'avais quasiment rien fait pour lui à part lui donner un cachet et le masser. Je pense qu'il se sent tellement seul et délaissé que le moindre geste gentil à son égard lui fait un bien fou. J'ai tellement de peine pour lui, j'aimerais tellement être là quand il a besoin de quelqu'un pour parler ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais il a tellement l'habitude d'être seul qu'il a du mal à s'ouvrir, il lui faudra du temps pour accepter l'aide de quelqu'un.

Je me levais et allais me rafraichir un peu dans la salle de bain. J'allais ensuite dans la cuisine et me préparais un bol de céréale et un yaourt que je mangeais devant la télé. En mangeant, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien prendre avec moi pour aller chez Edward. Hors de question que je me pointe chez lui les mains vide alors qu'il aurait préparé à diner pour moi. C'est alors que je pensais au dessert, je pourrais préparer quelque chose ici et l'emporter avec moi. C'est le moins que je puisse fière, puis, je me sentirais mieux en ayant l'impression d'avoir participé à la préparation du diner. C'est décidé, je ferais le dessert.

Mais fallait d'abord que je le dise à Edward pour qu'il ne prévoit rien, on aurait l'air malin avec deux dessert et ça sera toujours ça de moins à préparer pour lui. Je décidais de lui envoyer un texto, il donnait peut-être cours à cette heure-ci et je ne voulais pas le déranger.

Je tapais :

_**Salut Edward, comment vas-tu ? **_

_**Je voulais juste te dire de ne rien prévoir pour le dessert, je m'en charge. **_

_**Ne te tracasse pas trop pour le diner va au plus simple. **_

_**A ce soir. Bisou Bella**_

Voilà, simple, court et directe. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne se donnerait pas trop de mal pour le diner. Qu'il me fasse à manger était déjà énorme ! Même pas une minute plus tard, je reçu un texto d'Edward.

_**Salut ma belle, je vais très bien merci. Et toi ?**_

_**Hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, tu es mon invité.**_

_**Je m'occupe de tout, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'être à ma porte à 19h précise.**_

_**A ce soir. Bisou Edward**_

Je m'attendais à une réponse dans ce style là, il est tellement têtu, mais pas autant que moi. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Je lui répondis :

_**Je vais bien merci, j'insiste pour le dessert.**_

_**De toute façon, je le ferais que tu le veuille ou pas.**_

_**Ce serait con de se retrouver avec 2, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

_**En plus, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir.**_

_**Alors ?**_

Puis je l'envoyais. Je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup là mais j'assumais. Je voulais le soulager un peu de cette tâche et je suis sûre que s'il n'était pas aussi fière, il aurait accepté. Je reçu un nouveau message d'Edward

_**Qu'es-ce que tu peux être têtue !**_

_**Ok, t'as gagné POUR CETTE FOIS !**_

_**Mais la prochaine fois, crois-moi, je ferais le diner de A à Z.**_

_**Je te dis à ce soir ma belle, bisou Edward**_

Il est trop mignon, il prévoit déjà de me refaire à diner et bizarrement, cette idée ne me déplait pas au contraire. Quoique je devrais peut-être d'abord goûter à sa cuisine avant de m'avancer. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est très doué.

Je débarrassais la table et allais dans la cuisine. Je devais songer à commencer mon dessert si je voulais être dans les temps. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais préparer. Je regardais dans les placards en espérant avoir une idée. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer un tiramisu. C'était une de mes spécialités et c'était rapide à préparer. Je m'activais alors à la préparation de mon dessert.

J'avais quasiment finit quand Alice fit son apparition.

- Salut sœurette, comment va ? Me dit-elle en sautillant jusque moi

Elle me fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue puis vint se mettre derrière moi et enlaça ma taille en déposant son menton sur mon épaule. J'adorais ces petits moments de tendresse entre nous, Alice était très câline et avait besoin de beaucoup de tendresse. Je n'ai jamais été très câline avec mes petits copains mais Alice avait une théorie là-dessus. Elle disait que j'avais trop peur de m'attacher et de ce fait, j'évitais tout les gestes trop intimes. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle avait tord ou raison, tout ce que je savais c'est que ça ne me venais pas naturellement à part avec Alice.

Je venais de terminer la dernière couche et m'essuyait les mains. Alice n'avait pas bougé et restait silencieuse. Je mis mes mains sur celle d'Alice qui étaient sur mon ventre.

- Ca va ma puce ? Lui demandais-je en remontant une de mes mains pour caresser sa joue

- Mhm. Me dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de moi

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se détacha de moi. Je me retournais vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle avait un grand sourire et me regardait avec tendresse.

- Alors ? C'est pour qui ça ? Me dit-elle en désignant le tiramisu

- J'ai proposé à Edward de ramener le dessert. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il me fasse à diner, le fait de faire le dessert me fait me sentir mieux. Lui dis-je en lavant mes mains

- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal pour ça, s'il te l'a proposé c'est qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Crois-moi Edward ne fais jamais rien sans le vouloir. Mais c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fais le dessert. Tu lui donneras la chance de gouter à cette petite merveille. Me dit-elle en bavant devant mon tiramisu

- Arrête de baver, j'en ai fais en plus pour Angela et toi, le plat est dans le frigo. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Merci, merci, merci. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel, je t'adore. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes desserts. Me dit-elle au sautillant

- C'est pour ça que j'en ai fait en plus ma puce. Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demandais-je en mettant le plat dans le frigo

- Il est 17h50. Me dit Alice

- Merde, je dois encore me doucher, trouver une tenue, m'habiller. Tout quoi ! Je vais être en retard. Lui dis-je en débarrassant la table

- Laisse ça je m'en occupe, va te doucher. Je vais aussi te préparer des vêtements pour te faire gagner du temps. Me dit Alice en me poussant vers ma chambre

- Merci Aly, je me dépêche. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. Je me savonnais avec mon gel douche rapidement puis me lavais les cheveux. Je restais encore quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude bienfaisant puis sortais en enfilant une serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je me séchais les cheveux rapidement la tête en bas pour leur donner du volume et filais dans ma chambre. 18h20, je suis vraiment à la bourre.

- Alors, qu'es-ce que tu m'as préparé de beau ? Demandais-je à Alice

Elle me tendit un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire. Pendant que je mettais mes sous vêtements, Alice me désigna le lit ou des vêtements y étaient posés.

- J'ai fais simple, mais c'est parfait pour cette soirée. Me dit-elle en me désignant les vêtements

Je détaillant ceux-ci et m'étonnais d'Alice, pour une fois elle avait fait simple. Elle m'avait choisit un pantalon classique noir qui me moulait parfaitement les fesses et les cuisses dont la coupe était parfaite et une chemise blanche courte manche très moulante. Ainsi que des bretelles noires.

Je m'habillais en rentrant la chemise dans mon pantalon et Alice m'aida a accroché les bretelles à mon pantalon. Alice ouvrit quelques boutons de ma chemise jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Coquine va !

J'enfilais ensuite une paire d'escarpin noir et regardais le résultat dans le miroir. Mine de rien cette tenue était très sexy, surtout avec les bretelles, ça donnait un petit coté masculin très hot. C'était parfait !

Je m'attaquais à présent au maquillage. Une touche de blush sur les joues, du khôl noir, du far à paupière blanc, un trait d'eye liner, du mascara et pour finir du gloss rose pâle. Je retournais dans la chambre et Alice me tendit un collier en argent, ce dernier arrivait juste à la naissance de mes seins. Alice me prit le poignet où elle m'accrocha un large bracelet en cuir blanc.

J'étais enfin prête. Je jetais un regard à l'heure, 18h40. J'étais dans les temps.

- Tu es parfaite. C'est sexy et classe. Me dit Alice admirative

- Merci mais tout le mérite te revient, c'est toi qui a choisit ma tenue. Lui dis-je en mettant une petite veste classique noire

- Oui mais c'est ton corps de déesse qui la met en valeur. Me dit-elle en me tapant sur les fesses

- Si tu le dis. Lui dis-je en riant

Je pris un petit sac à main où je mis mes effets personnels et sortis de la chambre. Je sortis le tiramisu du frigo et l'emballait convenablement. Heureusement que le plat n'était pas très grand et que je pourrais le mettre dans ma moto sinon ça aurait été difficile d'y aller en moto. Mais je devrais rouler doucement si je ne voulais pas qu'il soit réduis en bouillis avant d'arriver à destination.

- Passe une bonne soirée et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Me dit Alice suggestive

- ALICE, qu'es-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? C'est un diner entre amis, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Lui dis-je irritée

Une fois qu'elle me voit avec un homme, elle s'imagine des choses. Je sais qu'elle aimerait beaucoup me voir en couple, mais elle va malheureusement devoir se faire une raison, je ne suis pas faite pour avoir une relation

- Ok j'ai rien dit, pas la peine de t'énerver. Me dit-elle boudeuse

- Je ne m'énerve pas ma puce, c'est juste que je sais que tu veux que je rencontre quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, ok ? Lui dis-je doucement

- N'en soit pas aussi sûre. Me dit-elle plein de sous entendue

- Ecoutes, on ne va pas revenir sur le sujet. De toute façon je dois y aller. Lui dis-je

- Je dors chez Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Bonne soirée. Me dit Alice

- Toi aussi ma puce à demain. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Oh et n'oublie pas demain soir notre soirée entre fille avec Angela et Rosalie. Me dit Alice avant que je ne sortes

- Heureusement que tu me le dis, j'avais complètement oubliée. Lui dis-je

- J'en étais sûre. Allez file, on en reparle demain. Me dit-elle

Je me dépêche d'aller au parking pour prendre ma moto et essaye de bien placer ce fichu plat dans le petit coffre. Je prends enfin la route pour aller chez Edward. Je roule doucement et arrive 10minutes après. Je me gare où je peux et descend de mon petit bijou. Je prends le plat, mon sac et me dirige vers l'immeuble où habite Edward. Il est 19h10, je suis en retard mais je pense qu'il ne remarquera pas tellement il sera occupé avec son diner. Je sonne et il m'ouvre directement la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je prends l'ascenseur et arrive enfin au troisième étage. Je toque enfin à la porte et attend qu'il vient m'ouvrir.

POV EDWARD

Elle était là, devant moi plus belle que jamais. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle à chaque fois, elle ne cessait de m'éblouir par sa beauté. Elle s'était habillé simplement par rapport aux autres fois, moins…sexy. Attention quoiqu'elle mette, elle est resplendissante mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Si elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, j'aurais eu le sentiment qu'elle voulait m'impressionner et qu'elle voyait en cette soirée plus qu'un repas amical. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle était là et c'était le plus important pour le moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais en pleine réflexion mais Bella était appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte et me regardait en souriant.

- C'est quand tu veux mon chou. Me dit-elle en me regardant

PUTAIN mon cœur a raté un battement quand elle m'a appelé mon chou. Mais je dois me ressaisir au lieu de la laisser là sur le pas de la porte et de la reluquer comme un pervers.

- Désolé ma belle mais j'ai eu une apparition divine qui m'a coupé le souffle ne m'en veut pas. Lui dis-je ne souriant

Oooooook, qu'es-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? Je crois que le ton de la soirée est donné.

- Où ça ? Je ne vois rien. Me dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle moqueuse

- Allez rentre au lieu de raconter des bêtises. Lui dis-je en libérant le passage

Elle s'approcha de moi et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui lui embrassais la joue délicatement. Elle sentait dangereusement bon, BON DIEU cette femme était la tentation personnifiée. Je m'écartais d'elle avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions et refermais la porte derrière elle.

- Voilà le fameux dessert. Me dit-elle en me tendant un plat

- Tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais. Lui dis-je en la débarrassant

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, en plus ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mets-le au frais. Me dit-elle

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et mis le plat au frigo. Quand je rejoignis le salon, elle avait enlevé sa veste et si j'avais pensé qu'elle était habillée simplement, je ne le pensais plus. Parce que PUTAIN DE MERDE, elle était fichtrement bandante comme ça. Elle était dos à moi et j'avais une vue parfaite sur ces fesses bien ronde moulé dans un pantalon classique. Elle avait une chemise blanche moulante à courte manche et je pouvais deviner sans problème son soutien gorge noire. Par-dessus sa chemise, elle avait des bretelles qui faisaient à la fois masculin et sexy.

Elle se retourna et m'attrapa en flagrant délit de matages. Si je l'avais trouvé bandante de derrière, c'était rien comparé à l'avant. Sa chemise moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et laissait apercevoir la naissance de ses seins accentué par un pendentif. Et que dire des bretelles, je les enviais, elles épousaient parfaitement les courbes de ses seins. Cette soirée allait être plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. A présent, je n'avais plus aucune pensée chaste envers cette tentatrice et toute tentative de rapprochement amical était en péril. Parce que je ne pensais plus avec mon cerveau mais avec ma queue. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose en soi. Je ne devais pas penser comme ça, en tout cas pas maintenant. Elle penserait que tout ce que je cherche à faire était de la mettre dans mon lit.

- Tu comptes parler au cours de la soirée ou j'allume directement la télé ? Me demanda Bella mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse

PUTAIN QUEL CON, je n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots devant elle. Va falloir que je me ressaisisse si je ne veux pas que cette soirée devienne un fiasco total

- Tu m'as l'air bien insolente ce soir ! Lui dis-je en réprimant mon sourire

Elle prit un air faussement choqué en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine

- Moi ? Tu me vexes là ! Me dit Bella

Et là je ne peux contenir mon rire, elle est tellement mignonne comme ça avec son air outré. Elle me rejoint après quelques secondes en secouant sa tête pour montrer son exaspération.

- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Lui demandais-je après avoir retrouvé mon calme

- Volontiers, que me proposes-tu ? Me demanda Bella

- Du vin blanc, du vin rouge, de la bière, du jus de fruit. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Lui dis-je

- Du vin rouge, ce sera parfait. Me dit-elle

- Ok, je t'apporte ça. Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je avant de retourner en cuisine

Je nous versais 2 verres de vin avant de revenir au salon. Bella était face à la baie vitrée en train d'admirer la vue. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis. Je lui tendis son verre et me tourna également vers la vue.

- Merci. Me dit Bella en buvant son vin

- Je t'en prie. Lui répondis-je

- Alors qui est réellement le mystérieux Edward Cullen ? Je veux tout connaitre. Me dit Bella en prenant ma main pour nous conduire vers le canapé

A chaque fois, je m'étonnais de sa facilité à me mettre à l'aise par son contact. Je pourrais passer ma vie à lui tenir la main. Nous nous installions confortablement et Bella me regardait intensément comme si elle voulait lire en moi. Son regard me perturbait parce que j'avais l'impression d'être à nu devant elle.

- Alors ? Me redemanda-t-elle

Ok, va falloir que je me jette à l'eau

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demandais-je

- Tout. Tout ce que je dois savoir pour mieux te connaitre. Me dit Bella sérieusement

- Tu sais, c'est marrant on se connait que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Lui dis-je légèrement embarrassé

- Ca c'est parce que tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta vie. Tu ne montre pas la personne que tu es réellement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je trouve ça dommage. Me dit-elle peinée

- Je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en avait vraiment envie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Lui dis-je gêné de cette révélation

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec toi je suis vraiment moi. Je n'ai pas peur de me dévoiler, je me sens en confiance. Tu me mets en confiance. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux

Je voyais qu'elle était émue par ce que je venais de lui dire, son regard étaient devenus légèrement brillant comme si elle allait pleurer.

- Je suis flattée que tu te sentes en confiance avec moi et que tu te sentes libre d'être toi-même en ma présence. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison j'ai droit à cette honneur mais j'en suis heureuse. Me dit-elle touché

- Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui ai réussi à percer cette carapace. Lui dis-je en souriant

Je me dévoilais un peu trop à mon goût mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être honnête avec Bella. Lui dire ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir, du moins une partie.

- Comment était l'Edward du lycée ? Me demanda Bella en changeant de sujet

- Ben pas très différent d'aujourd'hui en faite. J'étais insouciant, CON et bourreaux des cœurs. J'ai fais souffrir beaucoup de filles au lycée. Avec le recul, je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très fière. Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace

PUTAIN, j'y crois pas, je suis en train de tout lui déballer. Tout mes travers. Manque plus que je lui dise ce que je fais au lit et dans quelle position.

- Je l'aurais parié, mais c'est normal à cet âge là, on pense qu'à s'amuser et tirer son coup. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que les minettes du lycée ne te laissaient pas de répit. Tu devais être LE BEAU GOSSE par excellence. Me dit Bella en rigolant

- C'est vrai que les filles ne m'épargnaient pas entre leur décolté plongeant et leur mini jupe. Elles ne m'ont pas rendu la tâche facile. Et toi, t'étais comment au lycée ? T'as du aussi en briser des cœurs, non ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas fait les mêmes conneries que moi. Qu'elle n'avait pas passé son temps à coucher avec n'importe qui. Ca me tuerait.

- En faites, j'étais assez sage au lycée. Pourtant j'avais la possibilité d'aller à des fêtes et de m'envoyer en l'air, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Mais j'avais de l'ambition, je savais déjà que je voulais être médecin. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis permise aucune distraction, pas de mecs, ni de fête, pas même le bal de promo, j'avais horreur de ces trucs là. Je voulais avoir les meilleures notes possibles pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une bourse. Mon père ne roulait pas sur l'or et c'était ma seule chance de pouvoir aller à l'université de COLUMBIA. Donc, j'ai bossé dur pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Me dit-elle

- Tu va me dire que t'as eu aucun mec au lycée ? Je ne te crois pas ! Lui dis-je choqué

- J'étais le genre de fille que les mecs appréciaient mais j'étais intouchable. Personne n'arrivait à me séduire, je peux te dire que ça les frustraient. Ils devaient se rebattre sur le club des bimbo blonde. Ya bien eu 1ou 2mecs mais ils n'étaient pas du lycée et ça n'a pas duré. Donc rien de vraiment sérieux. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Eh ben, tu m'impressionnes. Tu t'es privé de beaucoup de chose pour arriver là où tu en es. Lui dis-je admiratif

PUTAIN mec, elle était déjà plus mature que toi au lycée. En même temps, j'en suis heureux. Les petits lycéens super excités n'ont pas pu profiter du corps de ma Bella, ce qui me réjouit

- Je ne regrette rien et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle

- Moi par contre, je changerais beaucoup de choses si je pouvais retourner en arrière. Lui dis-je tristement

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est tout ce que tu as fais par le passé qui font de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne serais pas l'Edward que j'ai devant moi sinon, tu serais totalement différent. Me dit Bella avec véhémence

- Justement, je serais bien meilleur que maintenant. Lui répondis-je malgré moi

- Tu te trompe Edward, je t'apprécie comme tu es et si les choses avaient été différentes, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de rencontrer l'homme extraordinaire que tu es aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

Je ne pouvais soutenir son regard. Moi, un homme extraordinaire ? Elle doit avoir bu trop de vin, elle ne voit pas clairement ce que je suis. Je fixais le verre que j'avais dans les mains ne voulant pas croiser son regard avant de m'être ressaisis. Elle croyait que j'étais extraordinaire mais la vérité était toute autre. A-t-elle oublié celui que j'étais au début ? Celui qui l'a insulté et rabaissé ? Je sentis sa main sous mon menton essayant de me relever la tête pour que je la regarde. Je relevais mon visage mais ne la regardais toujours pas. Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi et mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite en sentant sa proximité.

- Edward regarde-moi. Me dit-elle doucement

Je du me faire violence pour accéder à sa demande. Quand je rencontrais enfin ses yeux, je fus surpris par tant de tendresse et de chaleur.

- Quoi que tu ai pu faire par le passé, ça a fait de toi celui qui est là, en face de moi. Un homme que j'apprécie énormément et qui a plein de qualité. Un homme qui a un grand cœur mais qui l'ignore encore et qui doute beaucoup trop de ce qu'il est. Un homme qui se sent seul et qui a besoin de tendresse. Un homme qui me donne envie de l'aider à avoir plus confiance en lui. Alors ne regrette rien et avance, laisse-toi vivre et aimer. Et sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Me dit Bella en faisant glisser sa main de mon menton à ma joue

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et fermais les yeux pour profiter de son toucher. Elle venait de me dire des choses tellement incroyables que si je ne me retenais pas aussi bien, je me serais mis à pleurer. Elle pensait tellement de bien de moi. Elle est exceptionnelle et je ne la mérite pas. Elle a une vision totalement erronée de moi et je ne sais même pas d'où elle sort ça. J'ai été exécrable avec elle depuis le début et elle me voit comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Elle est tellement douce et tendre. Elle m'apporte énormément et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Si elle savait tous les changements qui se sont opéré en moi depuis que je la connais. Si seulement elle savait que tout ce qu'elle aime chez moi aujourd'hui n'était que le fruit de notre rencontre. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle est devenue importante pour moi. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça, pas moi !

Je rouvrais les yeux et croisait son regard chaleureux et prévenant. Elle me fait tellement de bien. Je prends sa main qui est sur ma joue et la ramène à mes lèvres. J'embrasse délicatement sa paume avant de ramener sa main entre les miennes. Elle semble troublée par ce contact mais ne se dérobe pas pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'arrive à prendre de plus en plus d'initiative vis-à-vis de Bella et à provoquer plus de contact entre nous sans que ça ne la choque. Je prends de plus en plus confiance en moi et en mes gestes.

- Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fais de t'entendre me dire ça. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et la plus généreuse. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais tu m'apporte énormément Bella. Tu es devenu très importante pour moi et je tenais à ce que tu le sache. Lui dis-je sans hésitation

Elle me souria faiblement et ramena sa deuxième main sur les miennes qui tenaient encore la sienne

- Je pense tout ce que je t'ai dis et je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Si tu as besoin de parler ou te changer les idées. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas et que je t'écouterais. J'ai envie d'être là pour toi et que tu puisses compter sur moi à n'importe quel moment sans hésiter. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Edward. Me dit Bella très sérieusement

- Merci et sache que l'inverse est aussi valable. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. N'importe quand ! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je voulant alléger un peu l'ambiance

Elle récupéra ses mains à mon plus grand regret et acquiesça.

- Bon reste là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je en me levant pour aller en cuisine

- Non, non, non. Hors de question que je me tourne les pouces, je viens t'aider. Me dit Bella en se levant du canapé

- Tu plaisantes ? T'es mon invité, pas question que tu travailles. Lui dis-je

- Allez, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Laisse-moi t'aider. Me dit Bella en faisant la moue

Merde, elle le fait aussi bien qu'Alice, elle veut ma mort. Comment lui résister dans ce cas là.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, suis-moi. Lui dis-je en allant dans la cuisine

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Me demanda Bella derrière moi

- Comme tu veux, je dois encore faire la salade et cuire les pâtes. Lui dis-je

- Je m'occupe de la salade. Me dit-elle en ouvrant un placard et en attrapant un plat

Comment elle arrive à savoir où sont les choses, ça me dépasse.

- Comment tu savais que t'allais trouver un plat là ? Lui demandais-je trop curieux pour rester dans l'ignorance

- Ben je ne sais pas trop, je réfléchis à l'endroit où moi je l'aurais mis et j'ai ouvert. C'est tout ! On doit avoir le même système de rangement tous les 2. Me dit-elle simplement

Ce n'est pas bête. Et ça nous fait aussi un point en commun en plus.

Je mis l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes et m'adossais au plan de travail pour regarder Bella. Elle coupait les tomates avec tant de précision et d'efficacité que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas pris des cours de cuisine pour en arriver à ce résultat. Elle semblait vraiment à l'aise dans une cuisine, comme si elle était dans son élément.

- Tu aimes cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Elle me répondit sans se retourner vers moi.

- J'adore ça, c'est une passion pour moi. Si ça n'avait pas marché pour moi en médecine, j'en aurais bien fait mon métier. Me dit Bella en assaisonnant la salade

- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je

Elle venait de finir la salade, se lavait les mains et s'adossait à côté de moi au plan de travail. Son regard devint subitement triste et je regrettais aussitôt de lui avoir posé cette question. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'a rendait triste mais apparemment ça avait un rapport avec ma question. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que j'étais désolé et qu'elle n'avait pas à répondre si elle ne voulait pas, elle commença à parler.

- Quand ma mère est partie, Alice et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés seul avec notre père. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, il n'était pas du genre cordon bleu. Donc tous les soirs, on se contentait de plats à emporté. Un jour j'en ai eu assez et je me suis mise à essayer à préparer nos repas. J'y ai tout de suite pris goût. Tous les soirs, je préparais des plats différents pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père et d'Alice. Il a même finit par m'acheter un livre de recette. C'est donc seul que j'ai appris à cuisiner. Me dit-elle en soupirant

Je lui avais rappelé l'abandon de sa mère, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était triste. Elle devait beaucoup l'aimer. J'avais vraiment envie de connaitre cette partie de la vie de Bella. Celle où elle avait souffert du départ de sa mère. Mais nous n'étions pas encore assez proches pour que je me permette ce genre de question.

Elle se retourna vers moi et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je crois que tu peux jeter les pâtes dans l'eau. Me dit-elle en regardant la casserole

Les pâtes cuites, je réchauffais la sauce et nous nous mettions à table. La salade de Bella fut un régal comme d'habitude. Et Bella me félicita pour mes pâtes.

- C'est délicieux Edward, tu es vraiment doué. En plus, les pâtes aux champignons est mon plat préféré. Me dit-elle en savourant son plat

- C'est le mien aussi. Et pour la cuisine, tout le mérite revient à ma mère. Elle nous a appris à faire quelques plats quand on était plus jeune Emmet et moi. Elle disait qu'un homme devait savoir cuisiner pour la femme qu'il aime. Ma mère a eu difficile avec Emmet, il est une vrai catastrophe en cuisine, la seule chose qu'il sache préparer sont les hamburgers. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- Tu es donc le parfait exemple de l'homme à marier. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Ne te moques pas de moi, je pourrais en dire autant pour toi. Tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer. Lui dis-je pour la taquiner

- Oh non, hors de question que je devienne la bonne à tout faire d'un homme. Faut pas rêver. Me dit-elle catégorique

Je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Bella est une femme indépendante qui refuse de se plier au quatre volonté d'un homme.

Elle termina son assiette et je lui proposais de la resservir.

- Non merci, je suis rassasiée. En tout cas, bravo, tu m'impressionnes. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que tu cuisinais aussi bien. C'est rare de rencontrer un homme qui cuisine, la femme qui partagera ta vie aura beaucoup de chance. Me dit-elle en souriant

Si seulement elle savait que c'est elle que je voulais à mes côtés. Je serais capable de lui préparer des petits plats tout les soirs pour le restant de mes jours. La rendre heureuse serait mon seul objectif. Mon Dieu, c'est une vraie torture de l'avoir si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser ou la prendre dans mes bras. Au plus je connaissais Bella, au plus j'avais du mal à garder mes distances avec elle. Je la désirais tellement.

Le repas finit, je débarrassais la table SEUL, j'avais eu un mal de chien à garder Bella assise. Je voyais bien que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de se faire servir. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester assise pendant que les autres faisaient tout le boulot. Elle était définitivement différente des autres femmes. La plupart faisaient leur princesse et aimer qu'on se plie en quatre pour elles, rien à voir avec ma Bella.

Je mis un peu de musique en fond sonore et lui priais de s'asseoir sur le canapé et m'attendre gentiment. Elle rechigna un peu mais accepta finalement. Je fis du café et mettais la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle. Je sortis le plat que Bella avait apporté du frigo et découvris qu'elle avait préparé un tiramisu. Je n'avais pas besoin de le gouter pour savoir qu'il devait être excellent.

J'apportais les cafés et le dessert au salon pour les poser sur la table basse. Après avoir goûté à son tiramisu, je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. C'était le meilleur que je n'avais jamais mangé, c'était un pur délice.

- Ton tiramisu est incroyable, j'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon. Lui dis-je en le dégustant

- Merci, c'est une de mes spécialités. Alice aussi en raffole. Me dit-elle en mangeant

- Tu m'étonnes, c'est une petite merveille. Je suis déjà accro, tu vas devoir m'en refaire. Lui dis-je sérieux

- On verra ça, va falloir le mériter. Me dit-elle joueuse

- Je ferais tout pour. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Un silence agréable s'installa entre nous. Quand Bella eut fini son assiette, elle la déposa sur la table basse. Elle enleva ses escarpins, se mit à l'aise sur le canapé en se tournant vers moi et me fixa un petit moment. Je la regardais en retour, elle m'intimidait beaucoup quand elle me regardait aussi intensément. Jamais une femme ne m'avait intimidé comme ça, d'ailleurs jamais une femme ne m'avait intimidé tout court. Bella faisait ressortir tellement de chose en moi. Je me découvrais un côté vulnérable que je ne connaissais pas et ça me troublait. Je n'aimais pas me sentir faible ou fragile.

Il fallait à Bella un homme fort et sûr de lui. Quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur elle, quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentirait en sécurité. Et pour l'instant, je n'étais pas vraiment ce gars.

Bella me regardait toujours et je ne pouvais soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

Elle semblait tout d'un coup sortir de sa léthargie

- Oh, excuse-moi si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. J'attendais que tu finisses et je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Me dit-elle simplement

Bien sûre, quoi d'autres ? Tu croyais peut-être qu'elle venait d'avoir une révélation et que tout d'un coup elle allait tomber sous ton charme ? En tout cas, je l'avais espéré

- Tu ne m'as pas mis mal à l'aise. Lui dis-je pas très convainquant

- Oh que si, c'est à peine si tu n'as pas rougis. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Lui dis-je embarrassé

- Ok j'arrête ! Je ne voudrais pas te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Bella. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Ok, ok. Promis, j'arrête. Me dit-elle en riant

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu pensais aussi intensément. Lui demandais-je

- En fait, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'étais ta vie sentimentale. Me dit-elle sans l'ombre d'une moquerie

- Oh. Dis-je surpris de sa réponse

J'aurais dû la fermer !

- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Me demanda Bella en arquant un sourcil

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Lui demandais-je innocemment

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être m'éclaircir un peu. Me dit-elle impatiente

- Ben, y a rien à dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sentimentale. Lui dis-je simplement

- T'as bien du avoir quelques relation au cours de ta vie ? Tu ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne ? D'ailleurs, même si tu me le disais je ne te croirais pas. Me dit-elle commençant à perdre patiente

- Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau, hein ? Lui demandais-je

- Non. Me dit Bella

- Ok ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demandais-je nerveux

- Es-ce que tu as déjà eu une vraie relation avec une fille ? Je veux dire par là, à part t'envoyer en l'air. Es-ce que tu es resté avec une fille assez longtemps pour que ça ressemble à une relation ? Me demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que si elle me lisait le bottin

Je ne voulais aucun secret entre nous, j'allais donc être honnête avec elle.

- Oui, on peut dire ça ! Lui répondis-je évasif

Elle fronça les sourcils puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis ? Es-ce que le fait que j'ai eu une relation la contrarie ? Es-ce qu'elle aussi éprouvait quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ok, j'ai compris. Me dit-elle triste

- Qu'es-ce que tu as compris ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Il est clair que tu n'as pas envie de partager ça avec moi. Je pense que côté confiance tu as encore du chemin à faire. Je pensais juste que hier on avait réglé ce problème. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Me dit-elle en se levant du canapé

Elle fit quelque pas et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague.

Et voilà, j'ai encore merdé. Mais quel CON, je n'aurais pas pu répondre à ses questions au lieu de jouer au malin et de tourner autour du pot ? Elle a totalement raison de m'en vouloir. Elle ne cesse de s'ouvrir à moi et me confier certaines choses de son passé. Et moi, je suis incapable de faire pareil. Pourquoi je ressens toujours le besoin de foutre la merde ?

Je n'arrête pas de la décevoir. Elle va finir par se lasser d'essayer de me comprendre et me laisser tomber. Elle essaye juste de s'intéresser à moi, à ma vie et moi je lui claque la porte au nez. Je ne la laisse pas entrer. Faut absolument que j'arrête de faire ça !

- Bella ? L'appelais-je alors qu'elle fixait toujours la vue

Elle ne répondit pas

- Bella ? L'appelais-je de nouveau

- Mmm ? Me dit-elle

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais ça y ressemblait vaguement. Au moins elle avait réagit.

- Bella, s'il te plait reviens ici ! Lui demandais-je

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour revenir à côté de moi sur le canapé

- Bella, reviens à côté de moi. S'il te plait. Lui dis-je suppliant

Elle se retourna enfin vers moi et me regarda le visage triste

- Pourquoi tu veux que je revienne ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler, alors à quoi ça sert ? Si à chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu te contente de simple banalité comme « comment vas-tu ? »ou « qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? » ou encore parler de la météo, alors que moi je me livre à toi, ça va pas être possible Edward. Je ne marche pas comme ça, ça ne marchera pas. MERDE, je croyais vraiment qu'on avait dépassé ça hier ! Mais là, on revient au point de départ. Alors excuse-moi de ne pas m'asseoir à tes côtés et faire semblant que ton comportement ne me touche pas. Que tout va bien et que je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis honnête et entière. Et faire semblant, faire l'hypocrite ne fait définitivement pas partie de ma personnalité. Me dit Bella en colère et visiblement déçu

Je l'avais bien cherché, elle avait absolument raison. Elle était sacrément en colère contre moi. J'avais envie de partager ma vie avec elle, me confier. Mais j'avais peur de lui dire quelque chose qui fera qu'elle me verrait autrement. Même si Bella me disait qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser. J'avais une trouille bleue qu'elle découvre que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle pense. Et qu'elle s'est totalement trompée sur moi.

Je me décidais à me lever et allais la rejoindre. Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Fallait que je sois vraiment convainquant sur ce coup là pour qu'elle accepte de passer l'éponge sur ça. Je me postais en face d'elle à une distance raisonnable et la regardais dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'elle voit à quel point j'étais désolé de cette situation. A quel point je m'en voulais de la décevoir.

- Je passe mon temps à merdé avec toi. Je suis désolé si tu as l'impression que je ne te fais pas confiance et que j'ai des réticences à me confier. Mais je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je me sente aussi à l'aise pour parler, j'ai le sentiment que je peux te parler de tout. Ce qui est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de mec à se confier, je gardais tout pour moi. Mais j'ai envie de te parler et malgré ce que tu peux penser, JE TE FAIS CONFIANCE BELLA ! Ca ne se voit peut-être pas mais je te jure que c'est le cas. Et même si je le veux vraiment, c'est difficile. Il me faut un peu de temps pour que ça me vienne naturellement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Alors ne crois pas qu'hier ne m'a pas servi de leçon parce que c'est faux. J'ai bien compris ce que tu attendais de moi. Va juste falloir que tu sois un peu patiente avec moi. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Lui demandais-je doucement

Je me détendais en voyant que son regard s'était adoucit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire et j'en étais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette de m'avoir tendu la main ou encore qu'elle pense que ces paroles n'avaient pas d'impacte sur moi. Elle devait avoir le sentiment d'être la seule à vouloir que cette amitié fonctionne alors que c'est faux. Je le voulais autant qu'elle voire plus.

- Tu me pardonnes ou tu m'en veux encore ? Lui demandais-je prudemment

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et je su qu'elle m'avait pardonnée.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, puis les descendaient lentement le long de ses bras lui déclenchant par la même occasion des frissons et enfin attrapaient ses deux mains dans les miennes. Ce contact était tellement agréable que je souhaitais ne jamais devoir le rompre. Elle avait eu des frissons quand mes mains on caressé délicatement ses bras. Etais-ce une réaction involontaire ou avait-elle ressentis quelque chose à ce moment là ? Je ne le saurais certainement jamais

Bella me regardait intensément et je pouvais voir qu'elle se posait des questions sur mon comportement. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle devait penser Moi-même je m'étonnais. Ca m'était venu comme ça sans réfléchir, une pulsion. Un pressentiment qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et fis quelques pas en arrière en la tirant avec moi. Je nous conduisais jusqu'au canapé et la fis s'asseoir, je du lâcher ses mains de force pour pouvoir m'asseoir moi aussi. Son contact me manqua immédiatement mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui tenir les mains toute la soirée, elle se poserait des questions.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, pose-moi les questions que tu veux. Lui dis-je pas très sûre de moi mais je le devais

- Tu es sûre ? Me demanda Bella

- Certain. Lui répondis-je

- Ok ! Alors parle-moi de tes ex. Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux les appeler des ex étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de sentiments pour elles. Lui avouais-je en grimaçant

J'avais honte de lui dire que j'étais sorti un bout de temps avec des filles sans éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elles

- Si tu es sortis plus d'une semaine avec elles, alors ce sont des ex. Combien en as-tu eu ? Me demanda Bella

- Heu, deux. Lui répondis-je hésitant

- Racontes. On ne va pas jouer aux questions-réponses, je préfère que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je sache, par contre si j'ai des questions tu devras y répondre. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Ca me va. Bon, il y a eu tout d'abord Tanya. On s'est rencontré au conservatoire. Une fois que nos routes ce sont croisé, elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire du rentre dedans mais elle ne m'intéressait pas. Racontais-je avant que Bella me coupe

- Ai-je besoin de demander comment elle était physiquement ? Me demande Bella moqueuse

- Pas vraiment. Tu l'imagine comment ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant

- Grande, blonde, mince, grosse poitrine. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Me demanda Bella

- Non, tout y est. Lui dis-je soudain mal à l'aise

Elle m'avait bien cerné et savait que je m'envoyais que des filles superficielles. J'avais honte !

- Et pourquoi elle ne t'intéressait pas ? C'était ton genre, non ? Me demanda Bella sérieuse

- Ecoutes, pour que ça soit clair. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille que j'aime. C'est juste que…OH MON DIEU, je ne peux pas te dire ça. Lui dis-je en frottant mon visage avec mes mains

Elle se rapprocha de moi et enleva mes mains de mon visage. Au lieu de les relâcher, elle les garda dans les siennes. Et j'espérais qu'elle ne les enlèverait pas.

- Allez dis-moi, je veux savoir. Me dit-elle impatiente

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu. C'est juste que ce sont le genre de filles à se laisser faire facilement si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui dis-je en évitant son regard

- Donc tu choisis des blondes superficielles et sans cervelles parce qu'elles sont plus faciles à mettre dans ton lit. Logique. Me dit-elle calmement

Elle à l'air de le prendre super bien, encore pire, elle a l'air de comprendre.

- Mais ça ne répond pas tout à fait à ma question. Pourquoi elle ne t'intéressait pas ? Me demanda Bella

- Parce que je n'étais plus au lycée mais au conservatoire. Que c'était du sérieux, c'était mon rêve et je voulais rester concentré sur mes études. Je ne voulais aucune distraction. Et en plus Tanya m'exaspérait, à chaque fois qu'on se croisait, elle se sentait obligé de me mettre sa poitrine sous le nez. C'était pas du tout subtil et vraiment agaçant. Lui dis-je en y repensant

Encore maintenant, je me demande comment j'ai fais pour rester aussi longtemps avec elle. Je la supportais juste pour pouvoir la baiser où je voulais et quand je voulais. Elle en m'avait jamais dit non, au contraire, elle était encore plus demandeuse que moi.

- Mais ça t'as pas empêché de sortir avec elle. Remarqua Bella

- Je ne suis qu'un homme. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autres ? Je n'avais pas été avec une fille depuis un bon bout de temps et Tanya devenait de plus en plus entreprenante. Un jour, j'ai craqué. On a continué à couché ensemble quand on en avait envie mais je ne ressentais rien pour elle et elle le savait. Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle a commencé à vouloir aller au resto et au ciné avec moi. Je ne voulais pas jouer au salaud et j'acceptais pour lui faire plaisir. Un jour elle a proposé qu'on vive ensemble et j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Apparemment elle prenait cette relation au sérieux. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal et je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris et elle était sûre que j'allais regretter ma décision, que j'allais revenir vers elle. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Terminais-je

Je regardais Bella pour voir sa réaction mais elle n'avait pas l'air choqué, ni dégouté par ce que je lui avais raconté

- Et combien de temps cette relation a durée ? Me demanda Bella

- Environs deux mois. Répondis-je

Bella était quelqu'un de très ouvert et de compréhensive. Une vraie perle.

- Et la deuxième ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Elle s'appelait Jenny. Elle était serveuse dans un café où j'allais souvent quand j'étais étudiant. Elle m'a fais du charme et on est sortis ensemble si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Contrairement à Tanya, elle avait de la conversation et était moins agaçante. On s'entendait plutôt bien. Nous étions des amis qui couchaient ensemble. Là encore, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Notre relation a duré 3mois. Lui dis-je

- Comment ça s'est terminé ? Apparemment le courant passait entre vous ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié ? Me demanda Bella curieuse

- On s'était promis de ne coucher avec personne d'autre et que le jour où on voulait aller voir ailleurs, on devait se le dire pour tout arrêter. Elle n'a pas respecté cette règle et un soir je l'ai surprise avec un autre. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à notre relation mais elle m'avait trahis et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'avais été honnête mais pas elle. Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on se foute de moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié. La preuve, quand je l'ai quitté ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose. La seule chose qui m'ennuyait était que j'avais perdue une amie. Depuis plus aucune relation. Lui dis-je

- Tu n'as jamais aimé personne ? Me demanda Bella

- Non. Et toi ? Lui demandais-je appréhendant sa réponse

J'espérais sincèrement que sa réponse soit négative. On ne peut jamais oublier une personne qu'on a aimée. Et si un jour, j'ai la chance de faire partie de la vie de Bella, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à me soucier de la réapparition d'un ancien amour.

- Non. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'aimerais jamais, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Me dit-elle

QUOI ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle raconte ? Bien sûre qu'elle est capable d'aimer, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle à l'air pourtant convaincue de ce qu'elle dit.

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde est capable d'aimer. Pourquoi pas toi ? Lui demandais-je choqué par ses propos

- Je ne sais pas, je le sens c'est tout. Si je suis capable d'aimer, pourquoi ne suis-je pas tomber amoureuse de Jake ? Il est l'homme dont toutes les femmes rêvent. Il est beau, gentil, attentionné, romantique. Si je pouvais aimer, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été le cas avec lui ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Non, Jake n'était simplement pas la bonne personne. Je suis sûre que tu es capable d'aimer. Il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Alice. Il y a tellement d'amour entre vous qu'il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Tu n'as simplement pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. Tu as tellement d'amour à donner Bella. L'homme qui saura atteindre ton cœur aura énormément de chance .Lui dis-je en la regardant intensément

Elle soutint mon regard un moment, puis fixa nos mains toujours jointes. Comme si elle venait de le remarquer, elle dégagea ses mains des miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne, je voulais reprendre ses mains dans les miennes mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas après qu'elle ce soit dégagé de cette façon

- Désolé. Murmura-t-elle

En faisant allusion à nos mains qui étaient liées plus tôt.

- Y a pas de mal. Répondis-je simplement

Que pouvais-je dire d'autres ?

- Tu sais je suis étonnée que tu pense de cette façon. Enfin je veux dire que tu crois en l'amour. Je pensais que s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'y croyait pas, ça serait toi. Tu espères que ça t'arrives un jour ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Quand je regarde Emmet et Rosalie ou Alice et Jasper ou encore ma mère et mon père, je ne peux que croire en l'amour. Certes, je ne l'ai pas encore vécu, mais je suis sûre que ça arrivera. Je sais qu'il y a une femme pour moi quelque part. Une femme qui me fera changer la vision des choses et qui me rendra heureux. Comme il existe quelqu'un pour toi Bella. Et oui, j'espère que ça m'arrivera très vite. Jazz n'arrêtes pas de me dire à quel point c'est formidable d'être amoureux et j'ai envie d'y croire. Lui dis-je dans l'espoir qu'elle me croit

J'avais besoin qu'elle croit en l'amour, qu'elle sache qu'elle est capable d'aimer. Sinon jamais elle ne me verra. Jamais elle ne me considèrera comme un potentiel candidat. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle était incapable d'aimer, c'est ridicule. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond caché là-dessous. Quelque chose qui lui faisait mal. Et c'est ce quelque chose qui l'empêchais de croire en l'amour.

Moi-même je n'y croyais pas avant de rencontrer Bella. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé, moi, Edward Cullen tomber aussi rapidement et aussi profondément amoureux d'une femme.

- Ca semble tellement évident quand tu le dis comme ça, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer. Me dit-elle les yeux dans le vague

- Tu n'as jamais ressentis quoi que ce soit pour un homme ? Rien qui se rapprocherait de l'amour ? Tu as bien dû connaitre d'autres hommes que Jacob, non ? Je veux parler de relations. Lui demandais-je curieux d'en connaitre plus sur la vie sentimentale de Bella

- Une mais ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec de l'amour. Au contraire. C'était purement physique, aucun sentiment. Me dit-elle soudain renfermé

Je ne sais pas avec qui elle avait eu cette relation mais apparemment elle l'avait marqué. Et de ce que je peux voir, pas dans le bon sens. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle m'en parle mais elle n'a pas l'air de le vouloir. Je sais que c'est moche, mais si elle m'a fait déballé mes histoires, elle doit en faire autant de son côté. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme qui semble la rendre si…sombre.

- Tu peux m'en parler ? Lui demandais-je hésitant

Je voyais qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle me regarda comme pour jauger de ma détermination, puis elle baissa la tête et soupira fortement.

- Il s'appelait James. On s'était rencontré en boite. Il était du genre dragueur mais ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. Notre relation était basée sur le sex, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre nous. On sortait souvent en boite mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était terriblement possessif. Lui, avait le droit de draguer tout ce qui bougeait devant moi. Mais quand un mec osait me regarder ou me draguer, ça tournait à la bagarre. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un pose les yeux sur moi. Il était très violent. Aucun de mes amis ne l'aimait. Que ce soit Alice, Rose, Emmet ou Jasper aucun ne le portait dans son cœur. A la longue, je n'ai plus supporté ses débordements et j'ai rompu pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Termina Bella avec un sourire triste

Elle était sortie avec un PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE qui la traitait mal. Heureusement que je ne la connaissais pas à ce moment là, sinon jamais je ne l'aurais supporté. Je lui serais rentré dedans sans hésitation.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment que Bella ne me disait pas tout. Elle me cachait quelque chose concernant James. Elle était bien trop triste quand elle parlait de cette relation pour qu'il ne ce soit passé que ça entre eux. J'imaginais le pire maintenant, elle avait dit qu'il était violent. Es-ce qu'il avait osé la toucher ? Aurait-il levé la main sur elle ? Je préférais ne pas y penser pour l'instant sinon je perdrais mon calme.

Je voulais tant lui poser la question mais c'était bien trop grave pour que je lui en parle maintenant. Nous n'étions pas assez proches pour qu'elle me confie ce genre de chose. En plus, elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

- Il avait tout du mec peu fréquentable. Lui dis-je en modérant mes paroles

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Me dit-elle en soupirant pour essayer de se ressaisir

- Toi comme moi n'avons pas eu de relation réussis. On dirait bien qu'on a au moins ça en commun. Lui dis-je moqueur

Je voulais alléger cette ambiance devenue d'un coup pesante

- On est deux handicapé des sentiments je crois. Moi plus que toi. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Pourquoi toi plus que moi ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que toi au moins tu crois en l'amour, tandis que moi non. Me dit-elle simplement

- Et moi qui croyais t'avoir convaincue tout à l'heure. Ca n'a servi à rien ? Lui demandais-je faussement contrarié

- Ben non, désolé mais va falloir plus que ça pour que je crois en l'amour. Me dit-elle taquine

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je n'en sais rien. Me répondit Bella

- Que dirais-tu de commencer par une danse ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, elle va vraiment me prendre pour un obsédé. Si elle refuse, je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi ? Faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu avant de parler. J'espérais seulement qu'elle allait accepter sinon je me sentirais super mal à l'aise

- Je pense que c'est un bon début. Me dit-elle en souriant

PUTAIN, elle a dit oui.

POV BELLA

Cette soirée chez Edward était très agréable, je me sentais super à l'aise chez lui. Comme si c'était naturel de me retrouver dans son appartement à parler de tout et de rien. Nos conversations avaient porté principalement sur notre passé. Je voulais connaitre les détails de son adolescence pour comprendre l'homme qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. J'avais appris sans grande surprise qu'il était déjà un bourreau des cœurs au lycée. Mais j'étais curieuse de savoir s'il avait eu des relations sérieuses. C'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient un peu dérapées. Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, il tournait autour du pot. Quand je lui posais des questions, il répondait le strict minimum et ça a vite fini par m'énerver. Je m'en étais prise à lui et ne m'étais pas gêner pour lui dire ma façon de penser. J'avais pensé que depuis notre dernière conversation, les choses étaient devenues plus limpides. Mais je m'étais trompé. Il ne faisait toujours pas d'efforts.

C'est alors qu'il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué les raisons de ce comportement. Il voulait se confier à moi mais avait encore du mal. Il avait encore des barrières qui lui étaient difficiles de laisser tomber. Se confier et avoir confiance en quelqu'un étaient tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il avait du mal. Il lui fallait du temps pour qu'il se laisse complètement aller avec moi et qu'il ne soit plus réticent.

J'avais compris ses raisons et lui avais rapidement pardonné. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand je voyais cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Impossible. J'adorais le voir sourire et l'entendre rire, mais je détestais le voir triste et démunis. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je lui passerais tout et n'importe quoi, ne faut pas pousser non plus.

Il m'avait parlé de ses ex et de ce que j'avais pu en résumer : c'était juste du sex avec des filles sans grande importance pour lui.

Malheureusement, j'ai dû moi aussi répondre à ses questions. Je ne pouvais pas refuser alors que je lui avais fait une scène parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions. J'ai dû évoquer ma relation avec ce pourri de James. Je lui ai expliqué les grandes lignes sans entrer dans les détails sordides. Je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui raconter non plus. Mais j'avais eu le sentiment qu'il savait que je lui cachais des choses. Heureusement, il n'a pas insisté pour que je lui en parle même si j'avais bien vu que certaines questions lui brulaient les lèvres.

Puis, nous avons eu une conversation intéressante sur l'amour. A mon plus grand étonnement, Edward Cullen croyait en l'amour. Il était convaincu que sa moitié l'attendait quelque part. Il enviait les couples qui nous entouraient et était certain que moi aussi j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait quelque part. Moi qui ne croyais pas en l'amour, j'en doutais. Il avait été plus qu'étonné quand je lui avais appris mes doutes quand à ma capacité d'aimer. Il était sûr que je me trompais. Une infime partie de moi voulait le croire. Ce serait bien de partager des choses avec quelqu'un au lieu d'être toujours seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, seul l'avenir nous le dira !

Une chose m'avait surprise ce soir, c'était notre proximité. Dans un élan de tendresse subite, j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue. Main qu'il avait rapidement couverte de la sienne. Bizarrement, ce contact ne m'avait pas gêné, je le trouvais même…naturel ? C'était vachement flippant. Surtout pour moi qui n'était tactile qu'avec Alice. Mais je mettais ça sur le compte de l'instinct maternel que j'avais développé à l'encontre de ma petite sœur. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier mon touché car il avait voulu le prolonger et avait gardé ma main prisonnière des siennes. J'étais troublé et en même temps j'avais peur. Peur des choses que je ne contrôlais pas et que je ne comprenais pas. Que voyait-il derrière ces gestes ? Qu'y voyais-je ? Peut-être que je me posais beaucoup trop de questions et que c'était des gestes totalement anodins.

Lors de notre altercation, il avait posé ses mains délicatement sur mes épaules et les avaient descendus le long de mes bras en les caressant légèrement. Puis, il avait refermé ses deux mains sur les miennes pour m'attirer sur le canapé. Ce contact avait déclenché des frissons en moi, j'en avais été troublé. Il avait été tellement doux à ce moment précis. Je l'avais longuement regardé pour comprendre ce que signifiaient ces gestes mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne le savait pas plus que moi. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement Edward, qu'il était tactile et qu'il ne nourrissait aucune arrière pensée à mon égard. Ca ne pouvait être que ça !

Et là, il était en train de choisir une musique appropriée pour que nous puissions danser. Comment en étions arrivé là ? Bonne question. Nous parlions de mon incapacité à croire en l'amour ainsi que d'aimer et il s'était mis en tête de me faire changer d'avis. Quel rapport avec la danse ? Aucune idée, il devait avoir ses raisons. Peut-être qu'il voulait me faire ressentir certaines émotions à travers la danse ? C'est possible. En tout cas, je le laissais faire. Qu'es-ce que je risquais après tout ?

Edward franchit l'espace qui nous séparait et me tendit la main pour que je me lève. Je la pris et la musique commença. Je reconnu le titre de « The Red Jumpsuit, Your Guardian Angel ». Ce qui signifiait « Ton ange gardien ». Ce titre avait-il une signification particulière ?

Bien sûr que oui. Je le vis à son petit sourire en coin. Edward me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à combler l'espace entre nos corps. Sa main relâcha la mienne pour que ces deux mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Les miennes remontèrent le long de ses bras pour aller se loger derrière sa nuque. Nos corps se mirent à bouger machinalement. Cette soudaine proximité était étrange. Etrange parce que nos deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Etrange parce qu'être aussi proche d'Edward ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, je me sentais …en sécurité dans ses bras. Le refrain de la musique se fit entendre:

_I will never let you fall (Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber)_

_I'll stand up with for you forever (Je me lèverais avec toi pour toujours)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (Je serais là pour toi à travers tout)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (Même si te sauver m'envoie au paradis)_

Au moment où ces paroles avaient retentis, Edward s'était mis à caresser mes hanches avec ces pouces, comme s'il voulait appuyer les paroles. Il voulait me dire qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Il me regardait intensément et son regard me troubla. Il y avait tant de choses dedans. Des choses que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Si Edward ne me les disaient pas, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à les partager. Je devais attendre qu'il m'en fasse part si un jour il en éprouverait le besoin.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches comme s'il avait besoin que je reste avec lui, que je sois là en ce moment. Que mon esprit ne dérive pas autre part. Que je ressente ce qu'il essayait de faire passer. Même si je ne comprenais pas tout, je savais que j'étais bien là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Edward essayait de faire passer beaucoup de choses par ces silences mais je ne comprenais pas toujours tout. Il allait devoir apprendre à me parler s'il voulait que je le comprenne.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Nous avions le temps de nous découvrir mutuellement, de nous apprivoiser. Tout ce que je retenais de cette danse, c'est que je m'étais incontestablement rapproché d'Edward dans tout les sens du terme. Cette soirée avait été forte en émotion.

POV EDWARD

Tenir Bella aussi étroitement dans mes bras était à la fois une bénédiction et un supplice. Bénédiction parce que je la tenais dans mes bras tout contre moi, je sentais les courbes de son corps épouser parfaitement les miennes. Comme s'ils se reconnaissaient. Nos corps étaient soudé l'un à l'autre et Bella ne semblait pas trouver cette proximité gênante pour mon plus grand bonheur. A un moment, je m'étais même permis de caresser ses hanches de mes pouces pour appuyer les paroles de la chanson. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle. Que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais quoi qu'il arrive. J'essayais aussi de lui faire passer tout mon amour pour elle à travers mon regard, chose qu'elle ne semblait pas remarquer. Je lui faisais passer tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais lâche de lui faire part de mes sentiments de cette manière, elle méritait mieux. Fallait que j'apprenne à lui parler, que j'arrive à lui exprimer mes sentiments.

Cette proximité était aussi un supplice parce qu'avoir Bella aussi près de moi, réveillait une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je faisais mon possible pour contenir l'érection qui menaçait de se pointer. Elle n'apprécierait pas je crois. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller au risque que Bella le prenne très mal. Elle pourrait se méprendre et penser que je la considère comme les autres, que je voulais juste la mettre dans mon lit. Chose que je ne pouvais me permettre. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de lui faire ressentir une chose pareille alors qu'elle est tellement spéciale à mes yeux.

La musique prit fin et nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous regardant intensément. Je mourrais d'envie de capturer ses lèvres qui étaient à porté des miennes. De nicher ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son exquise fragrance. De laisser ma langue voyager le long de celui-ci pour finir sa descente à la naissance de sa poitrine qui étaient un appel au sex. Bella glissa ses mains qui se trouvaient toujours derrière ma nuque sur mes épaules et s'écartait un peu de mon corps, signe que notre moment était finit. Et signe aussi que Bella n'avait pas ressentit les mêmes choses que moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser mon esprit vagabonder, parce que la chute faisait un peu mal.

Je desserrais mon étreinte sur ses hanches petit à petit voulant garder ce contact le plus possible. Je ne savais pas quand une occasion pareille se représentera. Enfin je la relâchais et Bella fit un pas en arrière. Un silence pesant s'installa sans que nous sachions quoi dire. Je soupçonnais Bella d'avoir tout de même ressentit quelque chose durant notre moment. Certes, elle n'avait sûrement pas ressentit la même chose que moi, mais j'étais certain qu'elle avait dû sentir quelque chose.

- Merci pour cette danse, tu es bon danseur. Je dois encore dire merci à Esmée pour ça ? Me demanda Bella en souriant

Je la remerciais d'avoir brisé ce silence qui m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Un instant, je m'étais demandé si je n'avais pas été trop loin dans mes gestes.

- J'aurais aimé dire que non mais effectivement ma mère en est à l'origine. Lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour

C'est à ce moment que mon corps me trahissait et j'essayais d'étouffer le bâillement qui menaçait de sortir. Chose que Bella s'empressa de remarquer.

- Je suis désolé, il est plus de minuit, tu dois être épuisé. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Pour ma défense, je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui vit la nuit et j'ai tendance à oublier que les autres dorment pendant ce temps là. Je suis désolé Edward, je vais te laisser aller dormir. Me dit Bella gêné

Merde, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Je ne m'étais moi-même pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Le temps passait tellement vite avec Bella.

- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué, je te le promets. Reste encore un peu. Lui demandais-je

- Je vois bien que tu es fatigué en plus tu donne cours demain, non ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui mais mon cours n'est qu'à 11h, s'il te plait reste au moins pour un dernier café. Lui demandais-je pitoyablement

- Tu ne t'es pas encore lassé de ma présence ? Me demanda-t-elle voulant me taquiner

- Jamais. Lui répondis-je le plus sérieux du monde en la regardant dans les yeux

Je ne sais pas quel air je devais avoir mais Bella perdu son sourire. Comme si j'avais réussi à lui faire passer la véracité de ce que je lui disais. A savoir que je voulais plus que tout qu'elle reste encore avec moi, que jamais je ne me lasserais sa présence. Impossible, au contraire, jamais je n'aurais assez de temps avec elle

- Bon ok, va pour un café. Me dit-elle résigné

- Merci, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. N'en profites pas pour filer en douce, je le prendrais très mal. Lui dis-je mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux

J'avais peur que ce soit une ruse de sa part et qu'elle parte une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné

- Franchement tu me choques là, tu crois vraiment que je suis capable d'une telle chose ? Me demanda-t-elle faussement vexée

- Non, mais je préfère en être sûre. Lui dis-je en débarrassant nos tasses et les restes de notre dessert

Bella esquissa un mouvement pour m'aider mais je la foudroyai du regard pour qu'elle me laisse faire seul. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Ok, ok. Je te laisse faire. Me dit-elle les mains en l'air

Je rigolais fasse à son expression, on aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute

Je ramenais le tout en cuisine et nous refit des café. J'étais en train de mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle quand j'entendis le son d'une magnifique mélodie retentir. Au début, je croyais que c'était dans ma tête. Parce que ça m'arrivait de temps en temps. A certain moment, certaines mélodies me venaient en tête, mélodie qui devenait mes compositions.

Mais cette fois-ci, cette mélodie retentissait plus fort que d'habitude et trop clairement. D'habitude je n'avais que des bribes et là, c'était une mélodie complète sans interruption. Peut-être que mon esprit avait évolué et maintenant les mélodies me venaient toute prête. Bizarre quand même.

Quand le café fut prêt, je mis tout le nécessaire dans un plateau et l'emporta dans le salon. Arrivé à mi-chemin, je faillis lâcher le tout sur le parquet. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante au vu de l'image qui se présentait à moi. C'était la plus belle image du monde, j'aurais voulu l'immortaliser à jamais dans mon esprit.

Bella se tenait assise à quelques mètres de moi, l'ensemble de ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche ce qui me permettait d'admirer son magnifique visage et sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ne m'avait donc pas vu arriver. Ses magnifiques doigts courraient sur les touches ivoire de mon piano. Cette mélodie n'était pas dans ma tête, elle était jouée par Bella. On aurait dit une apparition divine tellement cette image était irréelle.

Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade à l'entente de cette mélodie tellement douce mais aussi tellement triste. Elle arrivait à faire passer tellement d'émotion que s'en était douloureux. Bella s'arrêta de jouer mais gardait toujours les yeux fermé comme si elle essayait de se reprendre. Je la comprenais, moi-même j'avais du mal à refaire surface après avoir entendu ça. Bella était incroyable, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle savait jouer du piano.

J'étais toujours au milieu de la pièce quand Bella rouvrit enfin les yeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je pu y voir une profonde tristesse mais avant que je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit la panique s'empara d'elle.

- Je…Je suis…excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé d'avoir touché à ton piano. Je sais que c'est sacré pour toi et moi comme une imbécile je me suis permis d'y toucher. Pardon Edward, je n'aurais pas dû. Me dit-elle en s'éloignant de mon piano

Elle pensait que j'allais lui en vouloir d'avoir touché à mon piano. Il est vrai que pour un pianiste, son piano est la chose la plus importante pour lui. Mais c'était Bella et elle pouvait le toucher autant qu'elle le voulait. Je voulais même la remercier d'avoir joué dessus et voulais même la supplier d'y rejouer pour moi. Elle était tellement douée. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle me l'avait caché.

J'étais aussi un peu déçu qu'elle sache en jouer. D'une part parce que j'aurais pu l'impressionner en jouant pour elle et que peut-être elle m'aurait vu autrement. Ou encore, j'aurais pu lui apprendre à en jouer et de ce fait, nous aurions pu nous rapprocher. Je me sentais insignifiant maintenant à côté d'elle, elle était médecin et elle savait jouer du piano. Moi, tout ce que je savais faire était jouer du piano.

- Hé, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'avoir jouer sur mon piano. Tu peux en rejouer quand tu veux. Lui dis-je en déposant le plateau sur la table basse

Elle se rasseyait sur le canapé et j'en fis de même.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne dis pas ça simplement pour que je ne culpabilise pas ? Je sais à quel point un piano est précieux pour son propriétaire. Me dit-elle gêné

Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer et la regarda droit dans les yeux

- Je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas. Si je dois t'en vouloir pour quelque chose, c'est de m'avoir caché que tu en jouais. Lui dis-je en souriant

- C'est parce que j'en joue pas aussi bien que ça, en plus je suis rouillée. Tes oreilles ne souffrent pas trop d'avoir entendu ce massacre? Oh la honte, je me suis ridiculisé devant un professionnel. Me dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains

Elle était gênée à l'idée d'avoir mal joué devant moi ? Mais c'était le contraire, j'étais impressionné. Je pouvais comprendre sa gêne d'avoir jouer devant quelqu'un dont c'était le métier. Mais elle n'avait aucun soucis à avoir par rapport à ses performances, elle avait été incroyable.

Je me rapprochais la plus prêt possible d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon genou entre en contact avec le sien et pris ces deux mains dans les miennes pour voir son visage.

- Si là t'es rouillée, alors j'ai du souci à me faire quand tu ne l'es pas. Tu as été formidable Bella et là, c'est l'avis du professionnel, pas de l'ami. Tu arrive à faire passer tant d'émotion dans ton jeu que s'en est envoutant. Tu m'as impressionné, c'était magnifique alors n'est pas honte. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouve ? Ca fait quelques années que je n'ai plus touché un piano et je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai vu le tien. Je sens une certaine forme de liberté quand j'en joue, comme si je pouvais enfin extérioriser mes sentiments par les notes. Je sais que c'est bête ce que je dis mais en tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens. Me dit Bella les yeux dans le vague

- Non pas du tout, je ressens la même chose et je suis plutôt étonné que tu ressentes les mêmes choses que moi. C'est déroutant. Où as-tu appris à en jouer ? Lui demandais-je prudemment

J'avais le sentiment que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle

- C'est René, ma mère qui m'a inscrite à des cours quand j'avais 7ans. Elle disait que ça me permettrait de faire quelque chose d'utile de mon temps libre. Au début, j'y allais plus par obligation mais j'y ai vite pris goût. J'en jouais tout le temps même à la maison. On avait un piano à la maison puisque René en jouait. Quand elle est partie, j'ai continué à en jouer à la maison, mais j'ai vite arrêté quand je me suis rendu compte que ça rendait mon père triste. Ca lui rappelait René. Quand il m'a demandé pour quelle raison je n'en jouais plus, j'ai été honnête avec lui et lui ai dit que c'était à cause de lui. Il m'a alors encouragé à reprendre en me disant qu'il adorait m'écouter. Mon professeur me trouvait douée et m'a encouragé à en faire mon métier mais j'avais toujours rêvé de faire médecine et le piano n'était qu'une passion comme la cuisine. Me dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées

Je pouvais affirmer avec certitudes qu'elle revoyait cette période défilé sous ses yeux et malheureusement, ça avait l'air d'être de mauvais souvenir. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle appelait sa mère René. Es-ce parce qu'elle les avait abandonnée ou y avait-il autres choses ? Bella m'avait donné l'impression que leur rapport n'était pas au mieux bien avant qu'elle parte. Je décidais de me lancer et de lui poser cette question qui me brulait les lèvres

- Es-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Lui demandais-je incertain

- Essaye toujours, je verrais si je peux te répondre. Me dit-elle visiblement sur ses gardes

- Pourquoi appel tu ta mère René ? Es-ce parce que tu lui en veux de vous avoir laissé ou es-ce qu'il y a une autre raison ? Lui demandais-je

Elle fronça les sourcils et je su qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, c'était trop personnel. Je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher

- Disons que…c'est oui pour les deux raisons. Oui je lui en veux à un point pas possible d'être partie et oui il y a une autre raison. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, du moins, pas maintenant. C'est trop…douloureux et aussi…personne n'est vraiment au courant de cette autre raison, pas même Alice. Je sais que ça me ferait énormément de bien d'en parler, que ça me soulagerait d'un poids mais j'en suis incapable pour le moment. Je ne peux pas. Me dit-elle les yeux brillant

C'était si horrible que ça ? Que c'était-il passé ? En tout cas, Bella semblait en souffrir énormément encore maintenant. Je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Bella était une femme forte et s'interdisait la moindre faiblesse, mais elle devait se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de se retenir tout le temps, je voulais qu'elle se laisse aller devant moi. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de pleurer devant moi. Même si je voulais la délivrer de ce poids, je ne voulais pas la forcer à me parler, elle le fera le moment venu. Mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, tôt au tard, elle m'en parlera.

Je fis alors ce qu'il me semblait être la chose à faire et écartais mes bras pour que Bella viennent s'y loger.

Elle me regardait les yeux étrangement vides et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Elle était sur le point de craquer et ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour venir dans mes bras.

- Viens là Bella. Lui dis-je doucement

Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait. Elle voulait venir dans mes bras mais elle ne voulait pas craquer.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain, s'il te plait ? Me dit-elle en évitant de me regarder

- Bien sûr, tu sais où elle se trouve. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Lui dis-je

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un mouvement vers elle, Bella se leva brusquement en emportant son sac à main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain rapidement. Ca me faisait mal de savoir qu'elle allait craquer seul dans ma salle de bain, j'avais tellement envie d'aller la rejoindre pour la consoler mais je ne devais pas. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se laisse aller dans mes bras, mais Bella n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une petite chose fragile.

Bella avait beaucoup trop de poids sur les épaules et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Je dirais que ces responsabilités dataient de son enfance, depuis que sa mère était partie. C'était beaucoup trop pour une petite fille. Bella avait reprit le rôle de sa mère et s'était perdu elle-même en chemin. Je voudrais tellement l'aider, mais elle ne laisse personne s'approcher trop prés. Je voudrais être là pour partager son fardeau. Je voulais qu'elle se repose sur moi. Je voulais qu'elle se sente libre de pleurer devant moi et je voulais essuyer chacune de ses larmes.

Ca me rendait malade de rester là sur le canapé alors qu'elle déverse sa peine à quelques mètres de moi. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire, Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait se reposer. Et je ferais tout pour devenir cette personne.

Après des minutes qui me paressais être des heures, Bella refit son apparition dans le salon.

POV BELLA

MERDE, MERDE, MERDE. Mais quelle CONNE ! Qu'es-ce qui m'as pris de réagir comme ça ? Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Pas le droit de me laisser aller de la sorte devant Edward. J'avais été à deux doigts de craquer et me jeter dans ses bras mais je m'étais repris au dernier au moment heureusement. Il n'avait pas à endurer ça, je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça.

J'étais à présent dans sa salle de bain en train de déverser mes larmes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de peine mais des larmes de rage, de colère. Destiné à une seule personne : René. Même absente, elle continue à me pourrir l'existence. Je la déteste, je la déteste tellement que ça en devient effrayant. Je ne savais pas du tout comment je réagirais si un jour j'avais le malheur de croiser sa route.

J'avais peur pour elle si un jour ça arriverait, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

J'avais tellement honte d'avoir faillit craquer devant Edward. J'avais vu la peine qu'il avait de me voir comme ça et je m'en voulais. On passait une si bonne soirée et il a fallut qu'il me parle d'ELLE. Le seul sujet sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme, à maitriser mes émotions. J'en étais incapable quand il s'agissait de René, elle me mettait hors de moi.

Je ressentais de la haine, de la colère et du dégout. On devrait interdire à certaines femmes de devenir mère. Bien que le mot « mère » ne correspond en rien à René. Elle ne méritait pas de porter ce nom.

Pauvre Edward, il avait voulu me consoler et je l'avais rejeté. Il m'avait ouvert ces bras et je m'étais enfuie. Il avait voulu m'aider et je l'avais repoussé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser libre à mes larmes devant lui, je me l'interdisais. D'ailleurs je ne laissais libre cours à mes larmes devant personne, à part devant Alice. Elle m'émouvait toujours et elle était la seule à avoir cette emprise sur moi. Je me sentais comme si je devais lui donner tout de moi, sans retenue. Elle était ma faiblesse. C'est comme si je ne vivais que pour elle, elle est toute ma vie.

Je redoutais le jour où nous seront séparé. Parce que nous le serons indéniablement. J'appréhendais le jour où elle m'annoncerait qu'elle allait s'installer avec Jazz et me quitter. Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à continuer sans elle. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, elle venait même avant moi. Je donnerais tout pour elle. Un rein, un poumon et même mon cœur.

Alice pouvait s'en sortir sans moi, j'en étais sûre. Mais moi, je ne le pouvais pas. Ma vie a toujours tourné autour d'elle depuis mes 8ans, comment pouvais-je changer ça ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là perdue dans mes pensées mais je devais rejoindre Edward qui devait s'inquiéter pour moi. Je me regardais dans le miroir et vis le massacre. Il y avait de longues coulées noires le long de mes joues et mes yeux étaient un peu rougis. Heureusement que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre mon sac avec moi.

Je nettoyais rapidement mes joues et arrangeais les dégâts avec le maquillage de secours que j'avais dans mon sac. Je me rasseyais quelques minutes sur la cuvette des toilettes en espérant que la rougeur de mes yeux s'atténuent un peu. Je n'aimais pas que les gens me voient pleurer, c'était pour moi une faiblesse que je m'interdisais.

Je regardais autour de moi et souriait à la vue de la salle de bain d'Edward. J'y étais déjà venu, mais je ne m'y étais pas attardé. Le carrelage du sol était gris et tout le reste était blanc (toilette, douche, lavabo). Les serviettes de bain étaient grises assorties au carrelage. Il n'avait pas de baignoire, seulement une douche. Tous les produits d'Edward étaient déposés sur une petite étagère au dessus du lavabo. Il y avait de la mousse à raser, une lotion après rasage, du parfum et du déodorant. Il y avait aussi un gobelet avec une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

Mon cœur se serra un peu en voyant sa brosse à dent, ça me rappelait à quel point Edward devait se sentir seul dans cet appartement. Moi, j'avais la chance d'avoir Alice et Angela. D'ailleurs en ce moment même il était seul sûrement en train de se demander si j'étais toujours en vie. Je me levais et jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient moins rouges et mon visage était plus ou moins présentable.

Je respirais un bon coup et sortis pour rejoindre Edward au salon. En m'entendant arriver, il se retourna immédiatement vers moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Comme prévu, son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça. Il n'avait pas à être témoin de mon manque de contrôle. Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer, ce qui le dérida un peu mais pas totalement. Il n'était pas dupe de mon petit manège.

Je me rasseyais à côté de lui après avoir déposé mon sac par terre.

- Alors, si on se le buvait ce café. Lui dis-je l'air de rien

Il fronça les sourcils et me toisa

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Me demanda Edward

- Je vais bien, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Pour le café, je crois que je vais en refaire, il doit être froid maintenant. Me dit-il en voulant se lever

Je pris ma tasse et la porta à mes lèvres, il était tiède mais tout à fais buvable. En plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il en refasse de nouveau, il en a déjà assez fait au cours de la soirée.

- Il n'est pas froid, il est tiède et ça me va comme ça. Ne te dérange surtout pas. Lui dis-je

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Me dit-il en se levant

- Si tu en refais, je ne le boirais pas alors ça ne sert à rien. Viens t'asseoir quelques minutes avant que je ne parte. Lui dis-je en buvant mon café

- Tu es tellement têtue et tu semble pressé de partir. Tu t'ennuie tant que ça ? Me demanda Edward déçu

- Bien sûre que non, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Si je m'ennuyais, ça ferais longtemps que j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour m'éclipser. Je passe un bon moment avec toi. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Et c'était vrai, j'avais rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis peu. Edward était quelqu'un de génial. Il était marrant et avait de la conversation. A aucun moment au cours de la soirée il ne m'avait ennuyé ou parut désagréable.

- Moi aussi je passe un excellent moment avec toi. A vrai dire, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de passer une aussi bonne soirée avec quelqu'un. Me dit Edward sérieusement

- Merci, c'est gentil de me dire ça. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc. Comme tu as dis que t'étais rouillé pour jouer du piano, ça te dirais que je t'aide à t'y remettre même si je pense que tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Me dit Edward hésitant

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais c'est tellement adorable de sa part de me le proposer.

- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. En plus, t'as déjà tes cours, c'est bien assez pour toi. Ne te donne pas cette peine. Lui dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café

- Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas. En plus, c'est agréable d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui sait réellement joué. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'entendre les mélodies être massacré par mes élèves que ça serait une bouffée d'air frais de t'entendre jouer. Ca me ferait beaucoup de bien à moi aussi de me rendre vraiment utile. Me dit-il sincèrement

- Pourquoi tu ne te sens pas utiles en donnant tes cours ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Pas vraiment, les gamins prennent des cours parce que les parents les y obligent, ils n'ont donc pas beaucoup de volonté d'apprendre. Ils font un peu n'importe quoi et ça me tue je te le jure. A l'exception de deux élèves, les autres c'est une véritable torture. Me dit-il en faisant une grimace vraiment adorable

- Tu n'as jamais pensé faire autre chose ? Je veux dire, donner des cours au conservatoire par exemple ou encore jouer du piano pour les gens. Lui demandais-je

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour te dire la vérité, j'ai choisis la facilité. Me dit-il perdu dans ces choix

- Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement. Tu devrais être épanoui dans ce que tu fais. Surtout que le piano est ta passion, tu devrais y prendre du plaisir. Si tu n'en prends pas, tu devrais te poser la question. Lui dis-je voulant le faire réfléchir

Edward pouvait faire tellement mieux que simplement donner des cours à des gamins. J'en étais persuadé.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais ma vie changerait du tout au tout et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Maintenant je choisis quand et avec qui je veux travailler et cette liberté de choix me plait assez. Me dit-il voulant se convaincre lui-même que son choix était le bon mais je voyais qu'il n'était pas sincère envers lui-même

- Il n'y a que sur ça que tu sois libre. Je ne te pousse à rien Edward, je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Je veux que tu sois heureux dans ce que tu fais, c'est tout. Lui dis-je en voyant son air torturé

Après un instant de réflexion, il me répondit

- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, promis. Me dit-il

- C'est tout ce que je te demande. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour que je t'aide pour le piano. Me dit-il

- Tu sais quoi. J'accepterais quand tu te seras décidé à savoir ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Lui dis-je vainqueur

- C'est pas équitable, tu triches. Mais j'accepte, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Me dit Edward résigné

- Exactement. Lui dis-je fière de moi

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel je terminais mon café, Edward repris la parole

- Ca te…dirait que…enfin si tu veux…on pourrait faire quelque chose…demain soir ? Me demanda Edward en bégayant

Il était gêné de me demander ça et je le trouvais tellement chou que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait peur de ma réaction ? D'un refus peut-être ? Mais j'allais devoir refuser malheureusement.

- Hé, tu n'as pas à être aussi embarrassé de demander à ce qu'on se voit, ok ? A chaque fois que tu en a envie on peut se voir. Alors n'ai pas peur de me demander. On est ami après tout, non ? Lui demandais-je doucement

- Oui, ami. Me dit-il vaguement

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment et n'arriverais sûrement pas à le découvrir.

- En ce qui concerne demain soir je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Lui dis-je désolé

- Oh, ben ce n'est pas grave la prochaine fois. Me dit-il visiblement déçu

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de te joindre à nous mais pas sûre que les filles acceptent. Lui dis-je ne pensant à Alice qui en ferait toute une histoire

- Les filles ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui, on se fait une soirée entre filles chez nous avec Alice, Rose et Angela. Lui répondis-je

- Angela ? Me demanda Edward

- Angela, notre colocataire. Lui dis-je

Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vu ma petite Angie

- J'ignorais qu'Alice et toi aviez une colocataire. Vous vous entendez bien avec elle ? Ca ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec une étrangère ? Me demanda Edward curieux

- Angela n'est pas une étrangère, c'est ma meilleure amie. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ok, ça change tout. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Me demanda Edward

- Oui, pas mal de temps. On était ensemble au lycée à Forks. J'étais plutôt du genre à éviter les élèves au lycée, je préférais qu'on me foute la paix. Mais j'ai fais la rencontre d'Angela et j'ai fais une exception. Lui dis-je en repensant à cette SALOPE de Jessica

- Qu'es-ce qui a fait qu'elle ait attiré ton attention ? Me demanda Edward

- En faite, je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais je te fais confiance et je sais que ça ne sortira pas d'ici. Disons que je croisais Angela de temps en temps dans les couloirs du lycée sans vraiment la voir. Pour ma défense, je ne faisais attention à personne. Cependant j'avais remarqué qu'elle était presque tout le temps triste et sur ses garde. Elle regardait tout le temps autour d'elle comme si elle était effrayée par quelque chose. Je ne la connaissais pas et n'avais pas à me mêler de ces affaires. Sauf qu'un jour j'ai su de quoi Angela avait peur, une bande de blonde vulgaire que je détestais par-dessus tout prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier et la frapper.

- Ca me tue que certaines personne se croient à ce point supérieur aux autres pour agir comme ça. Me dit Edward révolté

- Et moi donc, j'étais folle de rage. Cette bande de SALOPE avait fait tomber Angie par terre avec son plateau à la cafétéria. Moi j'étais déjà installé seul à une table en lisant un livre et je peux te dire que j'ai vu rouge quand j'ai vu la scène

- T'étais déjà une terreur à l'époque ? Me demanda Edward moqueur

- Terreur je ne sais pas, mais je déteste qu'on s'en prenne gratuitement aux gens. Surtout à des personnes qu'aussi gentil qu'Angela. Lui dis-je

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'on se rencontre à ce moment là ? Me dit-il en souriant

- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée. Je détestais le genre coureur de jupon. Je ne t'aurais pas épargné si tu t'étais approché de moi. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Hé, ce sont elles qui me collaient pas l'inverse. Me dit Edward pour sa défense

- Tu ne les repoussais pas, ça reviens au même. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Mais je suis convaincue que j'aurais changé si je t'avais connu. Me dit-il tout bas

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je sceptique

- Une intuition. Me dit-il vaguement

- Possible, on ne le saura jamais. Lui dis-je

- Malheureusement. Bon continue, désolé de t'avoir coupé. J'ai vraiment envie de connaitre la suite. Me dit-il en souriant

- Ben, je me sui levé en emportant avec moi mon plateau. Je me suis dirigé vers la peste qui avait fait tomber Angie et je lui ai renversé mon assiette de spaghetti sur sa mini jupe ainsi que dans son décolleté. Si je n'avais pas été en colère, j'en aurais ris rien qu'en voyant la tête que cette garce faisait. Après j'ai aidé Angie qui avait les larmes aux yeux à se lever et je l'ai accompagné aux toilettes pour l'aider à se nettoyer. Depuis ce moment là, on ne s'est plus quitté elle et moi. Et plus personne n'a osé s'en prendre à elle. Lui dis-je en souriant en repensant au lycée

- Waw, tu as changé sa vie en quelque sorte. Me dit Edward apparemment impressionné

- Quoi ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque là. Je l'ai aidé, c'est tout. Lui affirmais-je

- Non, crois-moi tu as amélioré sa vie. Si tu n'avais rien fais, elle aurait encore souffert de nombreuses années et la situation aurait peut-être empiré. Et je ne te parle même pas des répercussions psychologiques que ça aurait pu avoir sur ton amie. C'est génial ce que tu as fais pour elle, déjà à cette âge là tu étais formidable. Me dit-il admiratif

- Tu me gêne là. En tout cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fais, Angie est quelqu'un d'extra même si elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Lui dis-je

- Tu vois, je suis certain que ce manque de confiance vient du fait qu'elle est été malmenée au lycée. Me dit Edward

- Je le sais, je le pense aussi. Lui dis-je tristement

- Alors je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'accepte pas quand je te dis que tu as amélioré sa vie. Ca aurait été bien pire si tu n'étais pas intervenue. Me dit Edward avec insistance

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a Ben maintenant, c'est son petit ami. J'ai du avoir recours à plein de stratagème pour qu'elle accepte enfin de sortir avec lui. Aujourd'hui elle est heureuse et ça me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Dis-je en souriant

- Mais dis-moi apparemment ton histoire de haine envers les blondes remonte au lycée alors ? C'est le fait qu'elles soient blondes qui te révulsaient autant ? Me demanda Edward moqueur

- Pas du tout, je n'ai rien contre les blondes. La preuve j'adore Rose. Ce que je déteste c'est les filles superficielles qui mettent leur physique vulgairement en avant. Et au lycée, cette bande de fille voulait que j'intègre leur rang si tu veux tout savoir. Lui dis-je mauvaise

- QUOI ? TU ETAIS BLONDES AU LYCEE ? Me demanda-t-il choqué

- Mais non idiot. Sans me vanter, je dirais que j'avais pas mal de succès à cette époque et pas mal de garçon me tournait autour. Et ce n'était pas les plus moches. Je pense qu'elles se sont sentis menacées par moi et ont préférée m'avoir avec elles que contre elles. J'ai bien sûr refusé et à partir de ce moment là, différentes rumeurs me concernant ont commencé à circulé. Je ne te dis pas d'où elle venait. C'est pour cette raison que je les détestais et PAS PARCE QU'ELLES ETAIENT BLONDES. Lui dis-je

- Ok, excuse-moi d'en avoir douté. Et qu'elles étaient les rumeurs ? Me demanda Edward en me faisant un petit sourire en coin

- Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? Lui demandais-je joueuse

- Oh que oui. Me dit-il impatient

- Il y avait celle qui disait que j'étais lesbienne, une autre que je ne fréquentais que les garçons de l'université et pas les petits lycéens comme ça personne ne tenterais sa chance avec moi. Y en avait une autre qui disait que je couchais avec un homme marié. Et je me souviens plus des autres. Lui dis-je

- Tu sais si j'aurais été lycéens, ces rumeurs m'auraient plus excité que repoussé. Me dit Edward tout d'un coup sérieux et une étrange lueur dans le regard

Regard qui me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps

- Euh…C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Les mecs du lycée on multiplié leurs tentatives de drague. Lui dis-je toujours perdu dans son regard intense

Le silence nous enveloppait à présent et nous étions toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Une sensation bizarre s'était emparé de moi, je ressentais des picotements dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Edward avait toujours les yeux rivé sur moi et je crois même l'avoir vu regarder brièvement mes lèvres. Edward s'humidifia les lèvres et mon corps s'embrasa comme si un feu dévorant s'empara de mon corps. J'eu tout d'un coup peur de ces émotions intense et nouvelle. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de savoir ce que c'était.

Peur de cette connexion.

Je brisais alors cette bulle qui s'était formé autour de nous en m'arrachant difficilement à son regard.

- Je vais devoir y aller, il est presque 2h du matin et tu travailles demain. Lui dis-je en me levant

Je cherchais ma veste et l'enfilais. J'osais enfin regarder Edward qui s'était à présent levé du canapé. Ces yeux exprimaient de la tristesse et de la déception. Je fis comme si de rien était et repris un masque impassible.

- Si tu n'es pas libre demain soir, on peut peut-être se voir l'après-midi ? Me demanda Edward tout à coup

Je le regardais surprise et voyait dans ces yeux qu'il m'implorait presque d'accepter. De toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu à part trainer à la maison. En plus, j'avais promis de tout faire pour qu'il se sente moins seul.

- Mais tu ne travailles pas demain ? Lui demandais-je m'en souvenant

- Je finis à 14h. Me dit-il

- Ok, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un pique-nique au parc ? Il va faire un temps magnifique demain. Lui dis-je

- C'est parfait. Je t'appel demain quand j'ai fini mes cours. Me dit Edward

Je ramassais mon sac qui était sur le sol et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je vis Edward prendre sa veste et ses clés pour me suivre.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas, hors de question que je te laisse seul. Me dit-il ferme

Au moment où j'allais lui dire que c'était inutile, il reprit la parole

- Et tu n'as pas le choix. Me dit-il en souriant sachant très bien que j'allais protester

- Comme tu veux lui. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte et me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Edward ferma sa porte et me suivit. L'ascenseur arriva et nous y entrions tout les deux.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ? Je serais plus rassuré. Me demanda Edward

- Edward, j'ai ma moto et en plus que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Lui demandais-je exaspéré par son côté surprotecteur

- Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Me demanda-t-il presque irrité

- Je crois que je n'ai pas très envie de savoir ce qui se trame dans ton esprit. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Nous arrivions enfin à destination et on se dirigeait vers la porte. Edward me dépassa et ouvrit la porte pour moi.

- Merci, quelle galanterie ! Tu cuisine, tu es galant, un homme à marier en somme. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

- Tu as une proposition à me faire ? Me demanda Edward en souriant

- Je peux peut-être te présenter des amies. Lui dis-je voulant le taquiner

- Euh…c'est-à-dire que…je ne sais pas…

- Respire Edward, je plaisante. De toute façon, je ne connais pas de fille que je pourrais te présenter. En plus, je sais ce que c'est les rendez-vous arrangé et je ne le souhaite à personne. Lui dis-je

- Tu me rassure là, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais sérieuse. Me dit-il soulagé mais je ne sais quoi d'autres

- Et si je l'avais été, tu aurais accepté ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- J'en sais rien, je pense que je n'aurais pas voulu te contrarier. Me dit-il gêné

- Je t'interdis d'accepter de faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas parce que tu as peur que je t'en veuille ou que je sois déçu, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous. Je veux qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. Compris ? Lui demandais-je

- Compris. Je ne dois te faire plaisir sous aucun prétexte alors ? Me dit-il en réprimant un sourire

- C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dis. Lui dis-je

Nous nous regardions en même temps et explosions de rire ensemble. Il avait essayé de me piéger mais je n'étais pas dupe. Nous étions arrivé à ma moto et je sortis mon casque et mis mon sac à la place.

- Je te remercie pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Moi aussi, ça a été un plaisir de te recevoir. Tu viens quand tu veux d'ailleurs. Me dit-il sérieux

- Je crois que je te préviendrais à l'avance quand même, histoire de ne pas te trouver dans une situation compromettante. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

Il fronça les sourcils et ne sembla pas partager la plaisanterie

- Je te l'ai dis pourtant, j'ai arrêté mes conneries et ne couche plus avec n'importe qui. Me dit-il en serrant sa mâchoire

Aie, je crois que je l'ai vexé là

- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais peut-être que tu trouveras une personne qui te plait vraiment. Lui dis-je pour me rattraper

- Je ne veux personne d'autres pour le moment. Me dit-il fermement

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Me demanda-t-il crispé

- Tu as dis « je ne veux personne d'autres » comme si tu avais déjà quelqu'un. Sinon tu aurais simplement dis, je ne veux personne. Lui fis-je remarquer

- Oh, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Désolé d'avoir agis comme ça. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très fière de celui que j'étais il y a encore peu. Me dit-il désolé

- Tu es pardonné. Bon, j'y vais. Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise

Mais à mon grand étonnement, il réagit plus rapidement que moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais surprise de ce geste mais ne le repoussais pas. Je passais mon bras gauche dans son dos pour répondre à son étreinte parce que je tenais mon casque avec la droite. Tous ces gestes n'étaient que douceur et tendresse. Et la chaleur qui m'enveloppait dans ces bras était tout simplement apaisante et réconfortante. Il déplaça un peu sa tête qui était sur mon épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Après quelques secondes, je retirais mon bras de son dos pour qu'il me relâche. Cette étreinte me parut tout à coup un peu trop intime. Il me relâcha à son tour après avoir inspiré fortement.

Son regard s'était assombri et je me demandais qu'elle était son origine.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Lui dis-je avant d'enfiler mon casque

- Bonne nuit Bella. Je t'appelle demain et sois prudente. Envoie-moi un sms quand tu es chez toi s'il te plait, ça me rassurerais. Me dit-il sérieusement

- Promis, allez j'y vais. Dis-je en enfourchant ma moto

Je démarrais et fis un dernier signe de la main à Edward qui en fit de même avant de me mettre en route.

Comme il était assez tard, les routes étaient quasi vide. J'arrivais très rapidement chez moi. Je rentrais et allais directement dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais et enfilais une nuisette jaune avant de me démaquiller. Je me lavais ensuite le visage et me brossais les dents.

J'attrapais mon portable et me jetais dans mon lit. J'envoyais un sms à Edward pour le rassurer et m'installais confortablement. A peine avais-je fermé les yeux que mon portable vibra.

C'était un sms d'Edward :

_**Maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vais pouvoir dormir.**_

_**Bonne nuit ma belle et à demain**_

_**Bisou. Edward**_

Il est trop mignon. Je redéposais mon portable sur ma table de chevet et m'endormis aussitôt.

POV EDWARD

J'avais attendu de voir Bella disparaitre dans la nuit avant de rentrer chez moi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me laisse la raccompagner, la savoir seul dans les rues à cette heure-ci ne me rassurait absolument pas. Une fois rentré, je débarrassais la table basse du salon et mis la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle. Je mis en marche celle-ci et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de prendre mon portable avec moi pour intercepter le message de Bella. Je me brossais les dents et me déshabillais en ne gardant que mon boxer noir.

Je me glissais enfin dans mon lit et attendais avec impatiente de savoir Bella chez elle et en sécurité, sans quoi je ne pourrais fermer l'œil. Ca faisait maintenant plus de 20minutes que Bella était partie de chez moi et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, elle aurait déjà du me donner de ses nouvelles. Je mourrais d'envie de l'appeler mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop, qu'elle me trouve trop protecteur envers elle.

J'allais patienter encore 5minutes de plus, si je n'ai toujours pas de texto de la part de Bella, je l'appellerais. Après 3 minutes, mon portable vibra enfin. Je me jetais dessus comme un perdu manquant de m'étaler parterre et l'attrapa.

_**Je suis arrivé chez moi saine et sauve,**_

_**Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Edward**_

_**Bisou. Bella**_

J'étais définitivement rassuré, je lui répondis et me recouchais dans mon lit.

Je faisais le bilan de cette soirée. Elle avait été au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Bella et moi, nous nous étions incontestablement rapprochés aussi bien physiquement que sur le plan personnel. Nous avions partagé nos expériences passées et j'en connaissais dorénavant plus sur Bella. Et je la trouvais encore plus remarquable qu'avant. Son histoire avec Angela m'avait beaucoup touché, Bella était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Elle était venue en aide à une personne en détresse et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Mais il y avait aussi du négatif, comme le moment où elle a craqué. J'étais certain que ça avait un rapport avec sa mère et que c'était quelque chose qui avait terriblement blessé Bella, mais je n'en savais pas plus et ça me tuait. Je voulais tellement l'aider mais j'étais impuissant. Comment le faire si j'ignorais ce qui la blessait ? Je ne voulais pas la brusquer et attendrais qu'elle m'en fasse part. En tout cas, je savais que c'était assez important pour que Bella se mette dans un état pareil. Bella n'était pas quelqu'un d'émotif, elle ne se laissait pas facilement submerger par ses émotions.

J'avais réussis à décrocher un autre rendez-vous avec ma belle et j'en étais très heureux. J'aurais aimé qu'on se voit en soirée mais Bella ne pouvait m'accorder que quelques heures l'après-midi. C'est mieux que rien. Et c'est dans mes divagations que je trouvais le sommeil

POV BELLA

Une délicieuse odeur de café me sortis du sommeil. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil et vis qu'il était 11h, soit 3h avant de retrouver Edward. Il était dons grand temps que je me lève. J'allais à la salle de bain pour me laver le visage et je suivais cette bonne odeur de café jusqu'à la cuisine. Alice était de dos en train de presses des oranges. Je m'approchais d'elle et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta un peu surprise puis se détendit, je lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

- Salut ma puce, bien dormie ? Lui demandais-je

- Mhm, et toi ? Me dit Alice d'une petite voix

Ok, ce n'est absolument pas la voix habituelle de ma petite Aly.

Je me détachais d'elle et vint me mettre à ses côté pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Elle avait des cernes et semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je à Alice inquiète

- Rien de grave, juste un peu de fatigue. Me dit-elle pas très convaincante

De toute façon, je la connaissais trop bien pour me laisser berner

- Hey, c'est moi, Bella ta sœur. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avant que je m'énerve. Lui dis-je perdant patience

- Je me suis disputé avec Jasper. Me dit-elle tristement

- Oh, sur quoi portait la dispute ? C'est si grave que ça ? Lui demandais-je

Alice et Jasper ne se disputaient que très rarement, mais à chaque fois que ça se passait, tout deux étaient dans un mauvais état.

- La dispute portait sur le fait que je décide toujours de tout dans notre couple et que je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il a dit que je lui imposais toute sorte de chose en permanence et qu'il n'avait jamais son mot à dire. Me dit Alice les larmes aux yeux

- Qu'es-ce qui a déclenché ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben, je voulais refaire la déco de son appartement et il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Me dit Alice

- Alice, c'est son appartement et s'il se sent bien comme ça, pourquoi veux-tu changer ça ? Tu ne t'en étais pas plainte jusqu'à maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça m'a pris comme ça. Je sais que parfois je m'emporte un peu mais il n'avait pas à me dire toutes ces choses blessantes. Et si je décide de tout dans notre couple comme il le dit, c'est parce que c'est lui qui le veut bien, il ne propose jamais rien et c'est toujours à moi que revient cette responsabilité. Et maintenant il s'en plaint ? J'avoue que je n'aurais pas du insister pour refaire la décoration de son appartement mais la dispute n'a pas éclaté à cause de ça. Ca n'était que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Et ce que je lui reproche c'est de ne pas m'avoir parlé avant, de ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi il a attendu tout ce temps avant de m'en parler ? C'est ça qui m'a mise hors de moi. Me dit Alice en colère

- Je sais, Jazz a souvent tendance à te laisser faire pour te faire plaisir. Je sais aussi que tu as tendance à déborder Alice mais je dois reconnaitre que Jazz aurait du y mettre le haut-là avant. Il n'aurait pas du attendre de craquer. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu réfréner mes ardeurs Bella, on en serait pas là maintenant. Me reprocha Alice

Ca c'est la meilleur, je rêve ou Alice vient juste d'insinuer que c'était de ma faute si elle s'était disputée avec Jazz. Je n'y crois pas !

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute ? J'espère pour toi que non Alice, sinon tu vas devoir faire face à une seconde dispute. Lui dis-je amère

Comment osait-elle ?

- Merde non, enfin je…non, je suis désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je raconte n'importe quoi. Les seules fautif dans l'histoire, c'est Jasper et moi, certainement pas toi. Me dit Alice confuse

- Je préfère ça. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour te venir en aide et te conseiller si tu as besoin de moi, mais je n'accepterais pas d'endosser la responsabilité de quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne votre couple. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vous êtes tout les deux dans l'erreur. A quelle heure t'a-t-il ramené ? Je pensais que tu dormais chez lui ? Lui demandais-je

- Heu…c'est-à dire qu'après la dispute, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, alors je suis rentré. Me dit Alice

- A quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je

- Il devait être environs 1h du matin. Me dit Alice

- Et Jazz t'as raccompagné bien sûr. Lui dis-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

- Heu…en faite, je ne voulais pas qu'il me raccompagne, j'ai pris un taxi. Me dit Alice

- Alice, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te savoir dans la rue aussi tard et seule en plus. Lui reprochais-je

- Je sais, mais j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais absolument besoin de rester seul. De toute façon, il m'a suivi jusqu'à ce que je monte dans le taxi. Me dit Alice

- Tu attends de moi que j'évite les situations qui pourraient me mettre en danger Alice, j'en attends la même chose de toi. T'aurais du m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher. Lui dis-je

- Je savais que tu étais chez Edward et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Me dit Alice gêné

- Tu ne me dérange jamais Alice ! Quand es-ce que tu va comprendre que tu es plus importante que tout ? Lui demandais-je en colère

- Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Je ferais attention à l'avenir. Me dit-elle désolé

- Bien, va falloir maintenant que tu arranges les choses avec Jazz. Lui dis-je en m'installant à table un café à la main

- Pas toute suite. On a besoin d'un peu d'espace lui et moi. J'ai envie de passer ma journée avec ma grande sœur aujourd'hui. Je verrais ce soir. Me dit Alice calmement

Ok, Alice veut passer sa journée avec moi et elle a besoin de moi. Mais je dois voir Edward cet après-midi, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser en plan le pauvre. Il me reste qu'à inclure Alice dans nos plans.

- Ca te dit un pique-nique au parc ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Ca me va. Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Mais faut que tu saches qu'on ne sera pas que toutes les deux, Edward aussi sera là. Lui dis-je en beurrant une tartine

Alice me regarda avec des yeux ronds

- Tu veux dire qu'Edward et toi avez prévu de pique-niquer tout les deux ? Me demanda Alice surprise

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- Ce serait-il passé quelque chose hier soir dont je devrais être au courant ? Me demanda Alice soupçonneuse

- Pas spécialement. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie d'Edward. Il voulait qu'on se voit ce soir mais comme on avait déjà un truc de prévu toi et moi, je lui ai proposé qu'on se voit cette après-midi. Lui expliquais-je calmement

- Hein hein ! Me dit Alice pas très convaincue

- Arrête ça Alice ! Edward et moi sommes amis, c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Si tu le dis ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil alors ? Me demanda Alice moqueuse

- Parce que tu m'exaspère et que tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas. J'apprécie énormément Edward en tant qu'ami et ça n'ira pas plus loin. Lui dis-je clairement

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Tu le trouve si repoussant que ça ? Me demanda Alice très intéressé par la question

- Bien sûr que non. Edward est beau, intelligent, cultivé, gentil, sensible et j'en passe. Il n'est en rien repoussant, bien au contraire mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas envisager plus avec lui, ça gâcherais tout, j'aime bien l'amitié que nous partageons et je ne veux pas la perdre. En plus de son côté comme du mien c'est clair, il n'y a pas d'attirance. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas attiré par toi ? Me demanda Alice pas convaincue

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Lui dis-je hésitante

Maintenant qu'Alice en parlait, le dernier moment que j'avais partagé avec Edward sur le canapé avait été intense. Le regard qu'Edward avait eu à ce moment là m'avait totalement chamboulé, il était si intense.

- HA, tu n'en es pas sûre ! Ca veut dire que c'est possible. Qu'es-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Me demanda Alice avide de potin

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a ses regards et ses gestes. Lui dis-je simplement

- Ses gestes ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

- Ben, disons qu'il est assez tactile envers moi. Mais je suppose qu'il l'est avec tout le monde. Lui dis-je en balayant ses pensé absurde

- Edward ! Tactile ! Tu rêves, jamais de la vie. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward avoir le moindre geste tendre envers qui que ce soit. Me dit Alice sérieuse

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je étonné

- Absolument, mais je dois avouer que depuis quelque temps Edward a énormément changé. Me dit Alice songeuse

- A ce qu'il parait. Bon alors, j'appel Edward pour lui dire qu'on sera trois ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Me dit Alice mal à l'aise

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dérangeais jamais, en plus c'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous romantique. Et dernière chose, c'est pour toute les fois où tu m'as obligé à tenir la chandelle entre Jazz et toi. Lui dis-je en voulant la taquiner

- Bon, ok je viens. Mais on devra bouger vers 17h pour allé faire des courses pour ce soir. N'oublie pas que Rose et Angela passe la soirée avec nous. Me dit Alice

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Lui dis-je en terminant mon café

- On achètera quelques cochonneries comme de la glace, des gâteaux, du chocolat et des chips. On commandera des pizzas ou chinois. On verra bien ce qu'elles préfèrent. On louera aussi des films. Tu penses que Rose voudra rester dormir ? Si c'est le cas, elle pourra dormir avec l'une d'entre nous ou alors je dormirais avec toi et je lui laisserais ma chambre. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda Alice

- J'en dis qu'apparemment tu as déjà tout prévu. C'est parfait. Bon, je vais appeler Edward puis je préparerais des sandwichs avant d'aller prendre une douche. Dis-je à Alice en me levant

- Ok, je débarrasse et je prépare le panier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne cuisinerais rien. Je vais prendre des fruits, des yaourts et des biscuits. Me dit Alice

- Je me dépêche. Lui dis-je en quittant la cuisine pour me rendre dans ma chambre

Je sautais sur mon lit et attrapa mon portable qui était sur ma table de chevet.

J'espérais ne pas le déranger pendant son cours. Après 2 sonneries, il répondit :

- _Allo, Bella ? _Me demanda Edward

- Salut Edward, je te dérange ? Lui demandais-je

- _Non, je faisais justement une pause avant que mon cerveau n'explose._ Me dit-il en riant

- Pauvre chou, le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

J'étais partie de chez lui assez tard hier soir, il n'avait peut-être pas assez dormit

- _Non, ça a été. _Me dit-il

- En faite je t'appel par rapport à notre sortie. Lui dis-je

- _Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois. J'avais le pressentiment que tu allais annuler._ Me dit-il vraiment déçu

Il me faisait vraiment de la peine

- Hey, qui t'as dit que j'allais annuler ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ben, tu m'appel pas pour ça ? _Me demanda Edward perdu

- Non, je voulais juste te prévenir que nous serions trois au lieu de deux. Ca te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je

- _Heu non, pas du tout_. Me dit-il pas très convainquant

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'Alice. Elle est un peu déprimé parce qu'elle s'est disputé avec Jazz et elle a besoin de compagnie. J'ai préféré l'invité à se joindre à nous plutôt que d'annuler notre sortie. Ca te va ? Lui demandais-je

- _Bien sûr, pas de problème. Tu sais bien que j'adore Alice. En plus, elle mettra un peu d'ambiance. _Me dit Edward soulagé

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis ennuyeuse ? Lui demandais-je un peu vexé

- _QUOI ? NON, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne m'ennui jamais avec toi, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je pourrais passer mon temps à juste te regarder dans les yeux que je ne m'ennuierais pas._ Me dit-il

Que venait-il de dire ? Que le seul fait de regarder mes yeux lui suffisait ? Wow, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions là.

- _Heu, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. En ce qui concerne Alice, elle est tellement survolté, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis ça. N'imagine pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie Bella._ Me dit-il embarrassé

- Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai faillit te laisser tomber et te laisser sortir seul avec Alice. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- _Désolé, j'ai tendance à m'embrouiller quand je parle avec toi._ Me confessa Edward

- Tu es pardonné. Bon, je vais te laisser terminer ton cours. Appel moi quand tu as fini pour qu'on se donne rendez-vous quelque part. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, je t'appel dès que j'ai fini. A plus tard ma belle_. Me dit Edward chaleureusement

- A plus tard. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

J'avais été moins chaleureuse que lui en guise d'au revoir et avais coupé court à la conversation. Ces paroles m'avaient troublé « _Je pourrais passer mon temps à juste te regarder dans les yeux que je ne m'ennuierais pas_ ». Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ca me préoccupait au plus haut point.

Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous, que nous étions juste amis et rien d'autres ? Je ne pourrais pas envisager quelque chose avec Edward. Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril notre amitié pour l'histoire d'une nuit, parce que c'est bien de cela dont il était question. Si ça se trouve je me fais des idées et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette d'entrée.

Qui pouvait bien venir maintenant ?

J'allais me laver les dents et retournait dans le salon où Alice venait d'ouvrir la porte. Et c'est un Emmet tout sourire qui franchit le pas de la porte. Après un bref bisou sur la joue d'Alice, il se précipita sur moi et me souleva dans une étreinte étouffante.

- Emmet, tu m'étouffes. Lui dis-je en riant

- M'en fous, tu m'as trop manqué Belly. Me dit-il

- Je te manquerais encore plus si je mourrais étouffé. Lui dis-je vraiment en train d'étouffer

Il relâcha sa prise sur moi et j'en fus immédiatement soulagé

- Si on se voyait plus souvent, tu me manquerais pas autant et je n'aurais pas à te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Me dit-il boudeur

- C'est pas faux mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois heureux de me voir. Moi aussi je suis contente Emmet, mais essaye d'être un peu moins…rude disons. Lui dis-je

- Ok, je peux faire ça. Me dit-il en souriant de toutes ces dents

- Bon, comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Rose ? Lui demandais-je

- Nous allons plus que bien. Me dit Emmet

- Tant mieux. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu me manquais et comme je sais que vous vous faites une soirée entre filles ce soir, je me suis dis que j'allais t'accaparer la journée. Me dit-il tout sourire

Oh ! Les choses se compliquent. Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Il a l'air si heureux de passer la journée avec moi. Mais merde, il aurait pu appeler, les téléphones c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui avec moi ? Soit je m'ennuie comme un rat mort parce que je n'ai personne pour me tenir compagnie, soit ils veulent tous me voir le même jour et je ne sais pas où donner de la tête !

- Emmet, si tu veux qu'on passe cette journée que tout les deux, tu vas être déçu parce que j'ai d'autres projets. T'aurais du me prévenir plus tôt ! Lui dis-je désolé

Son sourire tomba et il avait l'air vraiment très déçu. Pourquoi ils avaient tous décidé de me tomber dessus aujourd'hui ?

- Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous. On a prévu de se faire un pique-nique au parc. Poursuivais-je

Il m'avait fais de la peine et je ne pouvais pas le laisser rentrer chez lui comme ça. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter à se joindre à nous. Depuis que je m'étais réconcilié avec Edward, Emmet s'en prenait à ce dernier. Je n'aimais pas voir Emmet traiter Edward de cette façon, il l'avait mérité au début mais depuis de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. En plus, c'est entre Edward et moi, Emmet n'a pas à s'en mêler.

- On ? Qui est de la partie ? Me demanda Emmet curieux

- Alice, moi et…Edward. Lui dis-je

- EDWARD ? Depuis quand tu le fréquentes celui-là ? Me demanda Emmet énervé

- Depuis qu'on est amis. Lui dis-je calmement

- AMIS ? Edward n'a pas d'ami et surtout pas de amiE. Me dit Emmet en insistant sur le E

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Qu'Edward ne considérait pas les filles comme des amies mais comme des objets sexuels

- Et ben y a un début à tout faut croire. Lui dis-je essayant de garder mon calme

Je comprenais très bien qu'Emmet en veuille à Edward après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il fallait qu'il tire un trait sur cette histoire. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'Emmet soit aussi dur avec Edward, c'est quand même son frère merde. Et l'entendre le descendre comme ça devant moi ou devant n'importe qui d'autre ne me plaisait pas.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas Belly. Edward est et resteras un enfoiré de première qui court derrière tout ce qui a une paires de seins. Cracha Emmet

OK, là il va trop loin

- EMMET CULLEN, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA DE LUI. C'EST TON FRERE MERDE, PAS TON ENNEMI. EN PLUS T'A PAS A TE MELER DE NOS HISTOIRES, AUTANT JE T'AIME, AUTANT JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME DIRE QUI FREQUENTER OU NON, COMPRIS ? Criais-je hors de moi

- TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS COMME JE LE CONNAIS. C'EST UN SEDUCTEUR INVETERE ET TU NE VAS PAS ETRE UNE EXCEPTION POUR LUI, IL TE FERA SUBIR LE MEME SORT QUE TOUTES LES AUTRES. AMIE OU PAS. Cria Emmet

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer et repris

- Tu sais Emmet, il y a encore peu, je me comportais de la même façon que ton frère. Tu avais la même opinion de moi à ce moment là ? J'étais une espèce de …trainé à tes yeux ? Lui demandais-je

- NON, BIEN SURE QUE NON. S'empressa-t-il de répondre

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça en ce qui concerne Edward ? Nous ne sommes pas très différents sur ce point là, moi aussi je m'envoyais n'importe qui. Mais j'ai changé et Edward aussi. Lui dis-je doucement

- Je sais que tu faisais pareille, mais toi, tu ne nous a jamais rien imposé à moi et aux autres. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, quand tu trouvais ta proie, tu nous disais au revoir et tu partais pour aller t'envoyer en l'air mais pas Edward. Me dit Emmet

Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait dans ce cas ? Demandais-je curieuse

- Il nous ramenait ces POUF à table quand on était en boite et faisaient leurs cochonneries sous nos yeux. Ils s'embrassaient, se frottaient l'un à l'autre, se léchaient littéralement. Il allait même jusqu'à aventurer ses mains sur les parties intimes de la demoiselle devant nous. Il ne se gênait absolument pas et ça nous mettait tous mal à l'aise. Après, il allait s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes et revenait seul. Mais la plupart du temps, quand il s'était remis, il repartait à la chasse et la dernière, il la ramenait chez lui. Si on avait le malheur de lui dire quelque chose, il partait et on ne le revoyait pas pendant des semaines. On a alors prit sur nous et on a accepté ses manières d'agir. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne te compare pas à lui ? Parce que justement tu n'as rien de comparable avec lui. Toi, tu nous a toujours respecté et tu ne nous a jamais rien imposé tandis que lui si. Et s'il osait faire ça devant nous, je n'ose même pas penser à tous les trucs tordus qu'il faisait quand il n'avait pas de spectateurs. Me dit Emmet haineux

WAW, si je m'attendais à ça. Merde, je suis une bonne sœur comparé à lui. Je comprends qu'on ne jouait pas du tout dans la même cours. J'avais ces images d'Edward et de ces filles en tête en train de faire toutes ces choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait ça devant les autres, il aurait pu leur épargner ça quand même.

- Si au moins il assumait ce con. A cause de tout ce qu'il fait, il n'ose faire entrer personne chez lui, il a trop honte de ce qu'il fait. Je te jure que je ne le comprends pas, s'il a aussi honte pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas ? Pourquoi il faisait ça devant nous ? Il n'y a que Jazz et moi qui sommes autorisé à aller chez lui, même mes parents n'y ont jamais mis les pieds. Si un jour il t'autorise à rentrer chez lui, je te tirerais mon chapeau. Ca voudrait dire qu'il assume enfin et qu'il est prêt à tourner la page et à aller de l'avant. Me dit Emmet ironique

S'il savait que j'étais chez lui pas plus tard qu'hier, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. J'hésitais entre lui dire ou pas. Peut-être que si je lui disais, il se rendra compte que son frère a réellement changer et surtout qu'il me considère vraiment comme une amie puisqu'il m'a laissé entrer chez lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que peut-être Edward ne voudrais pas qu'Emmet le sache. J'étais encore en train d'hésiter quand Alice décida pour moi

- Alors là Emmet, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles parce que c'est déjà fait. Notre Bella national a réussi à entrer dans l'antre du célèbre Edward Cullen. Dit Alice penché sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon

Emmet ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Il était visiblement choqué par cette nouvelles. Il reprit contenance et ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme s'il voulait dire quelques choses mais n'y arrivait pas. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j'avais laissé Emmet dans le salon pour aller dans la cuisine pour prépare les sandwiches et un rire moqueur venant d'Alice, Emmet vint à la cuisine et se décida enfin à parler

- Je ne vous crois pas. Impossible qu'Edward ait laissé Bella entrer chez lui. Ils ne se connaissent quasiment pas ! Et surtout aucune femme n'est jamais entré chez lui à part pour se faire sauter. Nous dit-il avant d'écarquiller es yeux

Je savais très bien à quoi il pensait.

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ BAISER ENSEMBLE, S'IL TE PLAIT DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla Emmet

- ESPEC DE CRETIN, BIEN SURE QUE NON. Hurlais-je moi aussi

Il souffla de soulagement

- Excuse-moi mais le fait d'avoir pensé que tu ais couché avec Edward m'a rendu dingue. Jamais je ne laisserais faire une chose pareille. Me dit-il calmement

- Ce que fait Bella de son cul ne te regarde absolument pas Emmet. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Dit Alice mauvaise

- Peut-être mais ça ne change rien. Bella et Edward, ça n'arrivera pas. Dit-il fermement

C'était quoi ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour affirmer ce genre de chose ? Comment osait-il décider pour moi ?

- Tu sais Emmet, ce que tu es en train de faire là n'est pas très malin. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire maintenant, c'est d'aller voir Edward et lui demander de me prendre comme une bête. Alors fais-gaffe à ce que tu dis. Je déteste qu'on décide pour moi et ça m'incite à faire tout le contraire. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Alice pouffa et Emmet grogna

- Bien dit sœurette. Me dit Alice

Emmet lui radotait dans son coin.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit allé chez lui. Dit Emmet en pensant à haute voix

- Tu devrais pourtant, il lui a fait à diner hier soir. Lui dit Alice fière d'elle

- Tu veux rire ? Demanda Emmet surpris

- Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Lui répondit Alice

- J'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi alors que je suis dans la même pièce que vous. Et Alice, j'aimerai assez que tu évites de raconter ma vie. Dis-je à Alice agacé

- Excuse-moi mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'énerve. Me dit Alice tout bas pour qu'Emmet n'entende pas

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai envie de l'étriper. Mais je pense aussi à la vie d'Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmet lui saute dessus à la première occasion. Lui dis-je inquiète

- J'avais pas pensé à ça tiens, merde, pauvre Edward, j'aurais du la fermer. Me dit Alice désolé

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, j'y veillerais personnellement. Dis-je à Alice sérieusement

Je continuais à faire les sandwiches et me demandais si je n'avais pas fais une erreur en autorisant Emmet à venir avec nous.

- Tu viens toujours avec nous Emmet ? Lui demandais-je

- Et comment que je viens. Me dit-il déterminé

Je ne voyais pas son visage puisque j'étais dos à lui mais le ton qu'il avait employé ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et il arborait un air conspirateur. Lui, il préparait quelque chose et je pariais que c'est en rapport avec Edward

- Emmet, je te préviens, si tu viens t'as intérêt à foutre la paix à Edward. Si tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, il serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas. J'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes mais si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je serais vraiment en colère contre toi. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre Edward et toi, alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire. Lui dis-je triste à cette idée

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de comparer notre amitié à celle que tu as avec Edward ? Merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Et tu le mets au même niveau que moi ? Me demanda Emmet vexé

Je soupirais d'exaspération, Emmet était en train de me tuer là. Il est clair qu'Emmet est jaloux de la relation que j'entretiens avec Edward mais il va devoir s'y faire, j'apprécie Edward et j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui.

- Alice, pitié aide-moi, j'en peux plus. Implorais-je Alice

Elle se tourna vers Emmet

- Ecoutes-moi bien toi, Bella et Edward sont amis au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Edward à beaucoup changé depuis qu'il connait Bella, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Il s'est rapproché de ses amis et sa famille. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte parce que je ne te croirais pas. Et c'est Bella qui le rend meilleur, pourquoi voudrais-tu que tout cela s'arrête ? Tu devrais être content au contraire qu'Edward ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter, quelqu'un qui sait l'écouter. Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que Bella fait ressortir une facette d'Edward qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connait. On connait Edward depuis plusieurs années mais je crois que c'est Bella qui le connait le mieux. Alors je veux que ça continue comme ça, j'aime voir Edward heureux et je ne veux pas le voir retomber dans ses travers. Alors tu vas laisser Bella et Edward tranquille et t'occuper de tes fesses. Lui dit Alice furieuse

Emmet sembla choqué par le propos d'Alice et se tut. Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

J'avais fais une bonne dizaine de sandwiches au thon et au poulet. Emmet était un vrai goinfre et dix ne serait pas de trop. Alice s'était occupée du reste.

- Alice ça va aller pour le reste ? Je dois encore aller prendre ma douche. Lui demandais-je

- Oui vas-y, j'ai déjà pris ma douche de toute façon. Il suffit que je m'habille. Me dit Alice

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et la laissais avec Emmet.

Il fallait que je prévienne Edward qu'Emmet nous accompagnerais. Je lui envoyais un sms pour lui demander de m'appeler dès qu'il le pourra, je ne voulais pas le déranger en plein cours. Je déposais mon portable et m'apprêtais à choisir mes vêtements quand mon portable sonna.

C'était Edward, il n'a pas perdu de temps

- _Tu as changé d'avis._ S'empressa Edward de dire avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit

- Je vais penser par croire que c'est ce que tu veux. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _NON, pas du tout. Excuse-moi, tu voulais me dire quelque chose_ ? Demanda-t-il

- Heu…oui, en faite une autre personne sera de la partie. Je suis désolé Edward de t'imposer ça mais il est arrivé à l'improviste et voulait passer sa journée avec moi. Comme je ne pouvais pas, je l'ai invité. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Lui demandais-je soucieuse

- _Non_. Me dit-il simplement

Visiblement il était contrarié

- Tu te rappelle notre conversation d'hier ? Celle où je te disais que tu ne devais pas me dire oui pour me faire plaisir ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ok, ça me dérange un peu. Je voulais vraiment qu'on soit seul. Y a qu'avec toi que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise. Alice ça passe encore parce que je l'adore. Mais une personne de plus ça commence à faire beaucoup. Et c'est qui ce type_ ? Me demanda Edward irrité

Il n'appréciait pas qu'une personne en plus se joigne à nous ou alors c'était le fait que ce soit 1 homme qui le gêne ?

- C'est Emmet ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la joie entre vous ces temps-ci mais je lui ai fait la leçon et il a promis de bien se tenir. De toute façon je l'ai à l'œil et au moindre faux pas, je ne vais pas le rater. Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une situation pareille. Au début on était censé passer un bon moment mais là je sens que tu ne vas pas être à l'aise. Tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer ça si tu ne le veux pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je te réserverais une autre sortie si tu veux. Lui dis-je vraiment gêné de lui imposer ça

- _Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci d'avoir parlé à Emmet, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, il m'en veut tellement. Je viens quand même mais tu dois quand même me réserver une autre sortie comme prix de consolation._ Me dit-il en riant

- Ok, marché conclu. Et n'apportes rien avec toi, Alice et moi avons tout préparé. Tu n'as qu'à te pointer. Lui dis-je

- _Tu n'y pense pas, je refuse de venir les mains vides_. Me dit-il

- Hey, tu as fais à diner pour moi hier, laisse-moi faire aujourd'hui. Insistais-je

- _Ok, t'as gagné. On se retrouve où_ ? Me demanda Edward

- Alice et moi on connait un coin sympa où on va souvent. On se retrouve devant mon immeuble quand t'as fini, ça te vas ? Demandais-je

- _Parfait. Envoie-moi ton adresse._ Me dit Edward

- Ok, à plus tard. Lui dis-je

- _A plus tard Bella_. Me dit Edward

Je raccrochais et envoyais un sms avec notre adresse à Edward avant de filer prendre ma douche.

Je ne m'attardais pas sous la douche parce qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Edward n'arrive. J'entourais une essuie de bain autour de ma poitrine et me dirigeais vers mon dressing pour choisir ma tenue.

J'optais pour une robe jaune évasée à fine bretelle m'arrivant mi-cuisse et des ballerines blanches. Comme sous-vêtements, je mis un soutien gorge sans bretelle en dentelle blanc et un boxer blanc. Je m'habillais en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Je séchais mes cheveux à la va-vite et les attachais en une queue de cheval haute. Je me maquillais très légèrement en mettant du mascara et une touche de gloss rose.

Je pris un petit sac à main blanc dans mas penderie et mis mes affaires personnelles dedans.

Je retournais dans la cuisine. Alice s'était changé et avais mit un short en jeans et un débardeur blanc. Emmet était assis les yeux dans le vague, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Lui toujours souriant et dynamique. Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Je suis prête. Dis-je en me manifestant

- Tu es superbe. Me dit Alice en souriant

- C'est un pêché de cacher ces jambes avec des pantalons. Me dit Emmet appréciateur

- Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça où je serais obligé d'en toucher un mot à Rose ce soir. Le menaçais-je

- Tu sais que je disais ça pour te taquiner, hein ? Me demanda Emmet effrayé

- Ouai, c'est ça. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Emmet

- On attend Edward, il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Lui répondis-je

- On est obligé ? Demanda Emmet

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord Emmet ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

- Ben quoi ? Il n'est pas encore là que je sache ? Me dit-il

- Ouai ben tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer dès à présent. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- T'es vraiment un gamin Emmet. Lui dit Alice fatigué par son comportement

- Ben oui, c'est ça ! Faites-le passer pour la victime et moi le méchant. C'est tellement plus facile. Nous dit Emmet mauvais

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Edward lui au moins ne passe pas son temps à te descendre comme toi tu le fais pour lui. Dis-je à Emmet

- Ca c'est parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Dit Emmet fière de lui

- Ah oui ? Et tu trouve ce comportement de cochon irréprochable toi ? Parce que moi non. Je trouve que tu manque cruellement d'indulgence envers ton frère. Ecoutes, on va éviter le sujet parce que visiblement on n'arrivera pas à se mettre d'accord. Dis-je à Emmet

- D'accord avec toi. Me répondit Emmet

C'est à ce moment là que je reçu le message d'Edward me disant qu'il nous attendait devant l'immeuble

- Bon, Edward nous attend en bas, Emmet je compte sur toi ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est bon Bella, je vais bien me comporter. C'est bien pour toi que je le fais. Me dit Emmet

- Merci Emmet. Lui dis-je

Emmet prit le panier à provision qui était assez lourd vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait dedans. Quand à moi, je pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne et nous dirigeais vers la porte, Emmet sur nos talons. On s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

- Hé, vous l'avez déjà fait dans un ascenseur ? Nous demanda Emmet

Ben voilà, Emmet est de retour !

- Si tu savais. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire coquin

- Je l'aurais parié. Et tu l'as fait ici ? Me demanda Emmet

- Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi. Lui répondis-je catégorique

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et nous sortions. En sortant, Emmet m'attrapa par la main alors que mon autre main était toujours dans celle d'Alice. Je le regardais histoire de savoir ce qu'il lui prenait et vis son regard se poser au loin. Je regardais dans la même direction que lui et vis Edward adossé à sa Volvo en train de nous attendre.

- Emmet ! Le réprimandais-je

Cette élan de possessivité était parce qu'il avait vu Edward. Alice soupira avant de détacher sa main de la mienne et de courir vers la porte de sortie pour aller rejoindre Edward. J'en profitais pour faire une dernière mise au point avec Emmet.

- Ecoute Emmet, je suis désolé de ce que je vais te dire mais il faut que tu comprennes que je suis sérieuse. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de bien te comporter avec ton frère, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais si tu restes et que tu te comporte mal, je vous laisse tous en plan et je me barre. Je n'ai pas envie d'endurer ces gamineries. Quoi que tu lui reproche, il y a pire dans la vie et tu ferais bien de t'en remettre. Compris ? Lui demandais-je

- J'avais déjà compris les dix premières fois que tu me l'as dit. Me dit-il vexé

- Vu ton comportement là, tout de suite, j'en doute. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

- Bon, on peut y aller ? Me demanda Emmet impatient d'en finir avec cette conversation

- Allons-y ! Lui dis-je alors qu'il me tirait par la main

Emmet ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes. Edward était toujours adossé à sa voiture et regardait dans notre direction en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'Alice lui parlait. Qu'es-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire pour qu'il fasse une tête pareille ? Nous étions presque arrivés près d'eux et Edward baissa subitement la tête évitant mon regard.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais visiblement quelque chose le gênait. Edward se baissa vers Alice et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Alice secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Quoi qu'est pu lui dire Edward, elle ne semblait pas d'accord.

On arriva enfin auprès d'eux. J'essayais de libérer ma main de celle d'Emmet pour saluer Edward mais apparemment ma main venait d'être prise en otage. Je me retournais vers Emmet et lui lançait un regard noir. Il lâcha de suite ma main en soupirant

- Salut Edward, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui

Il avait l'air distant et préoccupé. Je n'avais toujours pas réussis à croiser son regard et ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et plaçait mes mains de chaque côté de ces bras, puis je posais à peine mes lèvres sur sa joue et reculais. Son comportement m'avait un peu refroidit et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être plus chaleureuse que ça.

- Salut Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Me dit Edward en regardant dans le vide

Il plaisante, là ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Lui demandais-je partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension

- Non, je suis sérieux. J'ai un imprévu de dernière minute. Me dit Edward impassible

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Demandais-je énervée

- Parce que je viens d'être au courant avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne voulais pas te le dire par téléphone, alors j'ai attendu que tu descendes. Me dit Edward toujours en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux

- Je ne te crois pas, il y a quelque chose d'autres. Lui dis-je ne croyant pas une seconde à son baratin

Le fait qu'il me mente me blessait énormément. Où était l'Edward charmant, gentil et doux avec lequel j'avais passé la soirée d'hier?

- Je dois te dire que tu mens très mal sur ce coup là Eddy, dis plutôt que c'est ma présence qui te dérange ! Lui dit Emmet moqueur

- Tu t'accordes trop d'importance Emmet. Lui répondit Edward les dents serré

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, MERDE VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE ? Hurlais-je

Comment était-on passé d'un agréable pique-nique à CA !

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi Bella. Je te dis à bientôt, je dois y aller. Me dit Edward en faisant la bise à Alice

Il s'approcha de moi et je l'en empêchais en mettant mes mains sur son torse. Il me regarda enfin pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais vu. Son visage reflétait de l'incompréhension

- Si tu t'en va maintenant, il n'y aura pas de « à bientôt ». Lui dis-je sérieusement

Ces changements d'humeur commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver

- Mais Bella…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, j'en ai marre. Je fais mon possible pour que notre amitié fonctionne et toi, tu ne fais aucun effort. Lui dis-je blessé

- C'est pas vrai Bella, je te jure que je fais des efforts et…je ne veux pas te perdre. Me dit Edward gêné

Emmet pouffa et je me retournais vers lui hors de moi.

- Heu…Emmet, viens on y va déjà, ils nous rejoindront. Dit Alice à Emmet en tirant sur son bras

- Non, je veux rester, je veux entendre ce que cet idiot a à dire. Dit Emmet moqueur

- EMMET CULLEN, TU BOUGE TON CUL ET MAINTENANT. Hurla Alice furieuse

Je la comprenais, j'étais aussi furieuse qu'elle voire même plus. Il valait mieux pour Emmet qu'il parte avant que je m'occupe de lui.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et consentit à s'en aller. Je les regardais s'en aller puis reportais mon regard sur Edward qui avait l'air paniqué.

- Je vais y aller. Me dit Edward en se retournant pour entrer dans sa voiture

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Lui dis-je en le rattrapant par le bras

- Bella, s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'an aller. Je promets de t'expliquer tout mais pas maintenant, je ne peux pas. Me dit Edward suppliant

- Va bien falloir pourtant, parce que je peux te jurer Edward que si tu ne parle pas maintenant, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras Edward et ce n'est pas une blague. Alors soit tu me parles ou soit tu t'en va et ce sera un au revoir définitif. Choisis. Lui dis-je déterminé

Ca commençait à bien faire et j'en avais marre de subir ces humeurs et me taire. Il allait devoir parler s'il voulait continuer à me voir.

_**Alors, alors ? Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de notre petit Edward pour agir comme ça ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à tout prix à s'enfuir ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vous aurez pu remarquer qu'il y a eu pas mal de rapprochement entre nos chouchou, qu'en pensez-vous ? Suffisant ou pas assez ? Et que pensez-vous du comportement d'Emmet ? Justifié ou pas ? Et enfin, es-ce qu'Edward va parler à Bella ou s'enfuir ? Les filles je compte sur vous pour m'épater avec vos reviews, j'en ai cruellement besoin, snif ! Je vous dis à bientôt**_


	14. Chapter 13

Salut à toutes, me voici avec un nouveau long chapitre.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver un moment où couper le chapitre ce qui donne des chapitres de plus en plus long.

Celui-ci est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque maintenant.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

**CHAPITRE 13**

POV EDWARD

Quand je me suis levé ce matin, j'étais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'avais encore des images toute fraîches de ma soirée avec Bella. Son visage, son corps, son rire, ses yeux qui m'envoutaient. Cette soirée avait été au-delà de mes espérances. Bien sûre il y avait eu quelques bémols, mais dans l'ensemble, ça s'était plus que bien passé. En tout cas pour ma part, mais je pense que Bella a aussi apprécié.

J'étais d'autant plus heureux en sachant que je la reverrais dans quelques heures. J'étais pressé de la retrouver. Mais en même temps j'avais peur, peur parce que j'arrivais de moins en moins à gérer tout ces sentiments que j'avais pour elle. L'avoir près de moi et me contenir devenait douloureux. Je gardais espoir que bientôt elle me verrait autrement, mais dans un coin de ma tête je me disais que le contraire était tout aussi possible.

Je repoussais mes idées noires et m'insultait de penser au pire et de gâcher ma bonne humeur.

J'étais allé au boulot et avait subis les mauvaises notes que mon élève s'acharnait à m'imposer. Je dû faire une pause, histoire de ne pas lui enfoncer la tête dans le piano. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un malade comme ça mais vous feriez pareil si vous l'entendiez.

Ma bonne humeur avait été un peu entachée quand Bella m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'Alice se joindrait à nous. J'adorais Alice, vraiment, mais aujourd'hui moins que les autres jours. Elle connaissait mes sentiments pour sa sœur, elle n'aurait pas pu nous laisser seul ?

Bon, je suis vachement égoïste ! Alice s'est disputée avec Jazz et a surement besoin de Bella, je devrais m'estimer chanceux que Bella n'ait pas tout simplement annuler pour être avec Alice. Pour être honnête, je pensais que Bella allait annuler. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle ait accepté aussi facilement de me revoir si tôt alors qu'on s'était vu hier soir. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle accepterait de me voir quand j'en avais envie. Etait-elle sincère ou ce n'était que des paroles ? Je ne devrais pas en douter vu qu'elle avait accepté de me revoir aujourd'hui.

Il est 13h50 quand je somme à mon élève d'arrêter, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. Je ramasse mes affaires et pars en direction de ma voiture avec empressement en sachant que je vais revoir ma belle. Je m'installe dans ma voiture et sors mon portable de ma poche pour appeler Bella mais au même moment je reçois un texto me disant de l'appeler dès que j'aurais ce message.

J'ai la certitude qu'elle va annuler. Je ne perds pas de temps et l'appelle de suite.

- Tu as changé d'avis_._ M'empressais-je de dire ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

- _Je vais penser par croire que c'est ce que tu veux_. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- NON, pas du tout. Excuse-moi, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je

- _Heu…oui, en faite une autre personne sera de la partie. Je suis désolé Edward de t'imposer ça mais il est arrivé à l'improviste et voulait passer sa journée avec moi. Comme je ne pouvais pas, je l'ai invité. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ Me demanda Bella visiblement inquiète

Récapitulons ! Je devais à la base passer mon après-midi avec Bella. Puis Alice est venue se rajouter cassant ce petit tête à tête. Et maintenant…Bella a invité une autre personne qui en plus est UN MEC QUI VOULAIT PASSER SON APRES MIDI AVEC ELLE. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir là. Je suis tout simplement dégouté. Elle aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'elle avait d'autres projets et qu'elle le verrait une autre fois. NON, tout compte fait, c'est mieux que je sois présent pour empêcher qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre eux.

- Non. Lui mentis-je

Même moi je pouvais sentir le mensonge dans ma voix

- _Tu te rappelle notre conversation d'hier ? Celle où je te disais que tu ne devais pas me dire oui pour me faire plaisir ? _Me demanda Bella me confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas cru en mon mensonge

- Ok, ça me dérange un peu. Je voulais vraiment qu'on soit seul. Y a qu'avec toi que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise. Alice ça passe encore parce que je l'adore. Mais une personne de plus ça commence à faire beaucoup. Et c'est qui ce type d'abord? Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir masquer mon irritation

Elle allait croire que j'étais jaloux vu le ton que j'avais employé en désignant ce type. Mais merde ! Oui je le suis, je suis fou de jalousie. De quel droit s'incrustait-il ? J'avais une boule dans le ventre. Moi qui pensais que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire depuis l'histoire avec Josh, je m'étais trompé. Mais quel con je suis, il est clair que Bella ne laissait personne indifférent et que les mecs lui tournaient autour. Si elle avait invité ce type, c'est qu'il était important pour elle et rien que d'y penser me donnais la nausée.

- _C'est Emmet ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la joie entre vous ces temps-ci mais je lui ai fait la leçon et il a promis de bien se tenir. De toute façon je l'ai à l'œil et au moindre faux pas, je ne vais pas le rater. Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une situation pareille. Au début on était censé passer un bon moment mais là je sens que tu ne vas pas être à l'aise. Tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer ça si tu ne le veux pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je te réserverais une autre sortie si tu veux_. Me dit Bella gêné de m'imposer ça

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Qu'es-ce que j'étais soulagé que ce ne soit qu'Emmet ! Moi qui m'étais déjà fait des films. Je voyais déjà Bella dans les bras l'un de l'autre et moi en face d'eux les regardant comme un con.

Mais je dois dire que je n'étais pas franchement rassuré qu'Emmet soit cette personne. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis cette fameuse soirée au restaurant. J'espérais juste qu'il s'était calmé depuis. Je lui en voulais toujours mais c'était mon frère et malgré qu'il soit un parfait idiot, je l'aimais et je voulais que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Mais lui, le voulait-il ?

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci d'avoir parlé à Emmet, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, il m'en veut tellement. Je viens quand même mais tu dois quand même me réserver une autre sortie comme prix de consolation_._ Lui dis-je en riant, je ne perdais pas le nord et j'avais tourné la situation à mon avantage

- _Ok, marché conclu. Et n'apportes rien avec toi, Alice et moi avons tout préparé. Tu n'as qu'à te pointer._ Me dit-elle

- Tu n'y pense pas, je refuse de venir les mains vides. Lui répondis-je

- _Hey, tu as fais à diner pour moi hier, laisse-moi faire aujourd'hui._ Insista Bella

- Ok, t'as gagné. On se retrouve où ? Lui demandais-je

- _Alice et moi on connait un coin sympa où on va souvent. On se retrouve devant mon immeuble quand t'as fini, ça te vas ?_ Me demanda Bella

- Parfait. Envoie-moi ton adresse_._ Lui dis-je

- _Ok, à plus tard_. Me dit-elle

- A plus tard Bella. Lui dis-je à mon tour avant de raccrocher

Quelques secondes après, Bella m'envoya son adresse par texto. J'avais enfin son adresse, je savais qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de chez moi mais je ne savais pas où précisément. Je démarrais et pris la direction de mon appartement.

Il faisait vraiment chaud et je voulais me changer avant d'aller chez Bella. Une fois chez moi, je pris une rapide douche et me rasais. Chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce matin. Je mis un jean bleu clair délavé et un t-shirt blanc col v. Je mis des baskets blanche, pris mon portable, mes clés et mon portefeuille que je fourrais dans mes poches et sortis de l'appartement.

Après hésitation, je décidais de prendre ma voiture. Je ne savais pas où Bella avait décidé de m'emmener et peut-être aurions-nous besoin de ma voiture. J'entrais dans ma voiture, démarrais et me dirigeais en direction de chez ma Bella. Elle n'habitait qu'à 10 minutes de chez moi. Je me demandais encore comment était-il possible que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré avant.

J'arrêtais le moteur et envoyais un sms à Bella lui disant que j'étais en bas de son immeuble. Je sortis de ma voiture et m'adossait sur cette dernière en les attendant. J'observais l'immeuble et remarquais qu'il était beaucoup plus haut que le mien, il y avait au moins une quinzaine d'étages. Et rien qu'à voir l'entrée de l'immeuble, je pouvais dire qu'il était beaucoup plus beau que le mien. Fallait avoir pas mal d'argent pour pouvoir habiter dans un endroit comme celui-là. Mais il faut dire que Bella ne payait pas seul, le fait qu'Alice et Angela partage l'appart diminuait visiblement le loyer pour chacune d'entre elles. N'empêche Bella devait avoir les moyens nécessaire pour s'offrir tout ça avec son salaire de médecin.

Bella gagnait mieux sa vie que moi, c'était une évidence. Je n'étais pas jaloux d'elle, loin de là, j'en étais fière. Elle a beaucoup sacrifié pour en arriver là et je l'aime d'autant plus pour ça. Parce qu'elle est forte et indépendante.

Peu de temps après je pu distinguer Bella, Alice et Emmet sortir de l'ascenseur à travers la porte en verre de l'immeuble.

D'où j'étais, je pu voir que Bella portait une adorable petite robe jaune avec des ballerines blanches. Elle avait relevée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle était super mignonne habillé comme ça et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Puis, j'eu le malheur de rencontrer le regard d'Emmet à ce moment là. Il était furieux et me toisait méchamment. Apparemment il ne s'était pas calmé depuis la dernière fois. Et que Bella le réprimande pour qu'il se tienne bien n'a pas dû arranger les choses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait à ce point.

Ok j'avais déconné au début, mais les choses s'étaient arrangées et Bella m'avait pardonné. D'ailleurs Emmet n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir à ce point après cet épisode malheureux. On avait diné ensemble, on s'était vu régulièrement chez nos parents où on rigolait bien. Ce n'était que depuis que Bella et moi nous étions rapproché qu'il me faisait la misère. Pourquoi ?

N'étais-ce pas lui qui voulait nous mettre ensemble Bella et moi ? Il m'avait harcelé pendant des semaines pour que j'accepte de la voir et maintenant il fait tout pour que je m'en éloigne. Il fallait que j'aie une sérieuse discussion avec mon frère avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Lui dire que Bella compte vraiment pour moi.

En me regardant toujours, Emmet pris la main de Bella dans la sienne comme s'il voulait se l'approprier. Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle ne lui appartient pas ! Que cherchait-il à prouver ?

Bella trouva aussi cette attitude étrange puisqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher et fixait la main qu'Emmet venait de prendre dans la sienne. Enfin elle suivit le regard d'Emmet et me vit alors que j'étais toujours adossé à ma voiture. Alice qui tenait l'autre main de Bella se détacha et les laissait pour venir me rejoindre. Elle sautillait vers moi toute contente et il me suffit de la voir pour sourire à mon tour.

Une fois à ma hauteur, elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Salut toi, comment ça va ? Me demanda Alice

- Bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca peut aller. Je me suis pris la tête avec Jasper, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Me demanda Alice

- Non, ça fait quelque jour que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone. Lui dis-je

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ces temps-ci et lui non plus visiblement

- Ben il t'appellera sûrement pour te raconter. Me dit Alice

- C'est grave ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, ça va s'arranger. Me répondit Alice confiante

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella et Emmet qui étaient toujours à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Bella était en face d'Emmet et n'était visiblement pas contente.

- Il en a toujours après moi. Dis-je à Alice comme une affirmation

- Malheureusement oui, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le raisonner. J'ai essayé de le remettre en place et Bella aussi mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné. Me dit Alice désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave, faut juste qu'il se calme un peu. Je tâcherais d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Dis-je à Alice

- A ta place, j'attendrais. Il est sacrément en pétard contre toi vu ce qu'il a balancé. Me dit Alice

Je reportais mon attention sur Alice

- Ah oui ? Et qu'es-ce qu'il a raconté ? Demandais-je nerveux

- Euh …rien d'important, laisse tomber. Me dit Alice mal à l'aise

Moi j'étais de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée qu'Emmet ait pu raconter des choses horribles sur moi.

- Alice, dis-moi. Lui dis-je fermement

Elle souffla bruyamment et marmonna « merde qu'es-ce qui m'a pris d'ouvrir ma bouche »

- Il a en quelque sorte expliquer à Bella ce qu'il se passait pendant nos sorties en boite. Me dit Alice

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'idée de comprendre ce qu'étais en train de me dire Alice

- Et qu'es-ce qui se passait pendant ces soirées ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Edward, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Me dit Alice gêné

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit. Dis-je à Alice

- Que tu te tapais des filles en boite. Me dit-elle en fuyant mon regard

Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'important sinon elle n'esquiverait pas comme ça mes questions.

- Alice, je veux que tu me dises chaque putain de mot qu'il a prononcé. Lui dis-je en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas exploser.

Alice me regarda surprise par mon ton et en me voyant, elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à cracher le morceau.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Il a dit, je cite : « _Il nous ramenait ces POUF à table quand on était en boite et faisaient leurs cochonneries sous nos yeux. Ils s'embrassaient, se frottaient l'un à l'autre, se léchaient littéralement. Il allait même jusqu'à aventurer ses mains sur les parties intimes de la demoiselle devant nous. Il ne se gênait absolument pas. Après, il allait s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes et revenait seul. Mais la plupart du temps, il repartait à la chasse et la dernière, il la ramenait chez lui. Et s'il osait faire ça devant nous, je n'ose même pas penser à tous les trucs tordus qu'il faisait quand il n'avait pas de spectateurs._ »Je suis désolé Edward, j'ai essayé de le remettre en place mais il n'écoute pas. Il pense que Bella est une conquête de plus pour toi et c'est tout, il ne sait pas à quel point elle compte pour toi. Mais rassure-toi, Bella aussi t'a défendu et elle ne t'a pas jugée. Elle a simplement dit à Emmet de te lâcher et de ne pas t'embêter. Ca ne change rien pour elle….

Alice continuait à parler alors que moi j'avais bloqué après le « _Je n'ose même pas penser à tous les trucs tordus qu'il faisait quand il n'avait pas de spectateurs_ ». Comment a-t'il pu ? Je savais qu'il m'en voulait mais pas à ce point là ? Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire un truc pareil moi. Je me sentais trahis, j'étais blessé qu'Emmet ait raconté tout ça à Bella.

OH MON DIEU BELLA, elle devait me prendre pour un obsédé sexuel, un pervers, un exhibitionniste. MON DIEU, qu'es-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi maintenant ? Je viens de perdre toute chance de la conquérir. C'EST FINI. Comment je peux lui faire face maintenant ? J'ai tellement honte !

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je dois avoir mais Alice s'inquiéta

- Edward t'occupes pas de ça. C'est un idiot. Me dit Alice se voulant rassurante

Moi, j'étais pétrifié sur place, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'Emmet avait expliqué en détail mon comportement pendant mes nuits de débauche. Je lui en voulais à un point inimaginable. J'avais les yeux rivé sur Bella et Emmet qui s'approchait de nous. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus je paniquais. Impossible que je reste ici. Je baissais les yeux ne voulant pas rencontré les siens remplis de dégout.

J'abaissais ma tête en direction d'Alice et lui dit doucement à l'oreille avant que Bella n'arrive :

- Je ne vais pas rester.

Alice me regarda en secouant la tête pour me montrer qu'elle n'approuvait pas et fronçait les sourcils

Lâche, je ne suis qu'un lâche et je le sais.

Bella et Emmet arrivèrent en face de nous toujours main dans la main. Comme j'avais les yeux baissés, je voyais que Bella essayait de libérer sa main de celle de mon frère mais que ce dernier ne voulait pas. J'avais franchement envi de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait ? Était-il amoureux de Bella ou quoi ? Rien que l'idée me donnait froid dans le dos, mais tout ces gestes et cette possessivité n'était pas normal. Après plusieurs secondes, Emmet relâcha enfin Bella.

- Salut Edward, comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Bella en s'approchant de moi

Je n'avais toujours pas croisé son regard et honnêtement pour l'instant, j'en étais incapable. Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de mes bras, puis posait à peine ses lèvres sur ma joue et reculais. Elle m'avait à peine effleuré et ça n'avait rien à voir avec nos baisers précédents. Elle commençait déjà à être distante avec moi, elle rebutait même à me toucher. A quoi je m'attendais ? Cela ne pu que renforcer mon besoin de m'en aller. De m'éloigner d'elle. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Salut Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Lui dis-je en regardant juste au dessus de sa tête, je n'avais pas le courage de croise son regard

Elle allait sûrement être soulagée, elle n'aurait pas pu annuler d'elle-même.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Me demanda Bella en colère

Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? N'étais-ce pas elle qui était distante ?

- Non, je suis sérieux. J'ai un imprévu de dernière minute. Répondis-je impassible

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Me demanda Bella énervée

- Parce que je viens d'être au courant avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne voulais pas te le dire par téléphone, alors j'ai attendu que tu descendes. Lui dis-je en prenant soin d'éviter ses yeux

- Je ne te crois pas, il y a quelque chose d'autres. Me dit Bella sûre d'elle

C'était évident que je n'arriverais pas à la berner avec mon baratin. Bella était trop perspicace pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière maintenant. Trop tard.

- Je dois te dire que tu mens très mal sur ce coup là Eddy, dis plutôt que c'est ma présence qui te dérange ! Me dit Emmet moqueur

PUTAIN J'AI ENVIE DE ME LE FAIRE !

- Tu t'accordes trop d'importance Emmet. Lui répondis-je les dents serré

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, MERDE VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE ? Hurla Bella

Comment était-on passé d'un agréable pique-nique à CA !

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi Bella. Je te dis à bientôt, je dois y aller. Lui dis-je voulant en finir au plus vite

Je fis la bise à Alice et me dirigeais vers Bella pour en faire de même. Mais elle m'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur mon torse pour m'arrêter. Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait rejoint avec Emmet. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était en colère et …blessée, déçue ? Pourquoi ? Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça.

- Si tu t'en va maintenant, il n'y aura pas de « à bientôt ». Me dit Bella sans aucune trace de plaisanterie

La panique monta en moi tout d'un coup. Je devais être livide en ce moment. Si je m'en vais, je ne reverrais plus Bella et notre amitié s'arrêtera là. Etais-ce ce que je voulais ? PUTAIN NON ! JAMAIS ! Je voulais que Bella soit présente pour toujours dans ma vie et là, tout mon monde s'écroulait. Pourquoi ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Mais Bella…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, j'en ai marre. Je fais mon possible pour que notre amitié fonctionne et toi, tu ne fais aucun effort. Me dit Bella blessé

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Ok, ce n'est pas malin de fuir comme ça mais je fais des efforts.

- C'est pas vrai Bella, je te jure que je fais des efforts et…je ne veux pas te perdre. Lui dis-je gêné par cet aveu

Mais c'était vrai, je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'avais besoin d'elle, c'est vital pour moi. Bella m'a donné un second souffle et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Emmet pouffa et Bella se retournais vers lui hors d'elle. Elle faisait vraiment peur en ce moment et je ne donnais pas chère d'Emmet s'il la mettait pas en veilleuse

- Heu…Emmet, viens on y va déjà, ils nous rejoindront. Dit Alice à Emmet en tirant sur son bras

- Non, je veux rester, je veux entendre ce que cet idiot a à dire. Me dit Emmet moqueur

Je souffrais comme pas possible à l'idée de perdre la femme de ma vie et lui ça l'amuse. Mon propre frère s'amusait de ma souffrance. Ne voyait-il donc pas l'était dans lequel j'étais ? Ne voyait-il pas que j'avais mal ? Etait-il aussi aveugle ? Ou alors il le voyait très bien et s'en moquait complètement

- EMMET CULLEN, TU BOUGE TON CUL ET MAINTENANT. Hurla Alice furieuse

Alice avait pris les choses en main vu que cet imbécile ne voulait pas bouger et j'avais bien vu que Bella bouillonnait à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait été à 2doigts de s'en occuper elle-même.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et consentit à s'en aller. Je les regardais s'en aller puis reportais mon regard sur Bella. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec elle, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle voit clair en moi. Seul solution, la fuite. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse quand elle m'avait dit que si je partais, elle ne voudrait plus me voir.

- Je vais y aller. Lui dis-je en me retournant pour entrer dans sa voiture

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Me dit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras

Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit furieuse après moi. Aussitôt Emmet et Alice partis pour qu'on discute je me casse. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire face maintenant. J'avais en tête les images de moi et de ces filles en boite en train de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Moi avec une main sur le sexe de ma voisine. Je n'imagine même pas ce que Bella doit imaginer dans sa tête et j'ai envie de m'enterrer au fond d'un trou pour pouvoir me cacher tellement j'ai honte.

- Bella, s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'en aller. Je promets de t'expliquer tout mais pas maintenant, je ne peux pas. Lui dis-je suppliant

- Va bien falloir pourtant, parce que je peux te jurer Edward que si tu ne parle pas maintenant, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras Edward et ce n'est pas une blague. Alors soit tu me parles ou soit tu t'en va et ce sera un au revoir définitif. Choisis. Me dit Bella plus déterminée que jamais

Avais-je le courage de lui faire face maintenant ? NON. Etais-je prêt à perdre Bella ? PUTAIN NON. Que faire ? Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser du temps ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ce que je ressentais ?

Bien sûre que non. Sinon elle n'agirait pas de manière aussi égoïste. Je lui en voulais de toujours me mettre dans ce genre de situation. J'étais toujours au pied du mur avec elle. Elle voulait tout, tout de suite. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais de se remettre en question ? De se dire que peut-être elle n'agissait pas pour le mieux ? Ne pouvait-elle pas penser aux sentiments des autres au lieu de satisfaire sa curiosité ?

Au plus j'y pensais, au plus j'étais en colère.

- Alors ? Me demanda Bella toujours en face de moi

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai craqué.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi ? Je dois faire ce que toi tu veux ou tu me raye de ta vie ? Tu passe ton temps à me faire du chantage émotionnel, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre quand les gens n'ont pas envie de parler ? Ne peux-tu pas penser aux autres au lieu de ne penser qu'à ce que toi tu voudrais ? Es-tu vraiment cette personne là ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu as peut-être raison. On devrait en rester là ! Je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps, je pensais que tu avais compris alors que ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. J'ai tout fais pour que ça marche et c'est toi qui nous met des barrières à chaque fois. Alors ne m'accuse pas de ne pas m'investir suffisamment dans cette amitié parce que tu es celle qui fait tout pour la foirer.

Alors oui, je t'aime beaucoup. Oui, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu m'es devenu indispensable et ça me fais peur. Peur parce que je suis attaché à toi bien plus que je n'ai été attaché à qui que ce soit sur cette terre et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de me menacer de me laisser tomber ? Où est passé ton beau discours ? Je ne te laisserais jamais tombé, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Foutaise. Tu veux la vérité ? Je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, cette amitié est vouée à l'échec même si je t'adore. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui va prendre cette décision mais moi. Je pars que tu le veuille ou pas et arrivera ce qui doit arriver. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la portière de ma Volvo et m'engouffra à l'intérieur

Je démarrais en trombe et fonçais pour aller je ne sais où. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vis que Bella était resté à la même place figée.

J'accélérais, je roulais beaucoup trop vite mais j'en avais besoin pour évacuer ma colère. J'étais hors de moi comme rarement je l'avais été. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre, j'étouffais, j'avais besoin d'air. Je me sentais oppressé comme si quelqu'un s'était assis sur ma poitrine. J'étais furieux. Oui mais j'étais furieux envers moi-même. J'étais le lâche, celui qui avait fuit. Celui qui lui cachait des choses. Celui qui était incapable de discuter au lieu de mettre les voiles. J'étais un PUTAIN d'hypocrite de lui avoir dit tout ça alors que les torts me revenait. J'étais tellement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle sache ce qui me mettait dans cet état que j'avais inversé les rôles. J'avais dit que c'était elle la fautive de toute cette histoire.

PUTAIN ! QU'ES-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ?

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup sec sur le bas côté et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je venais probablement de la perdre à tout jamais. Qu'es-ce que je raconte ? Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. C'est fini, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Quel con j'ai été !

Elle était celle qui avait confié que c'est sa mère, qui l'avait abandonné, qui lui avait fais prendre des cours de piano. Elle était celle qui m'avait avoué avoir appris à cuisiner après l'abandon de sa mère. Elle m'avait parlé de choses plus personnelles que je ne l'avais fais. Et c'était moi qui lui reprochais des choses ? Je lui avais demandé de me laisser du temps avant de me confier, mais ça concernait mon passé pas mon présent. Là, je lui avais caché une chose qui m'ennuyait et même si ça faisait partie de mon passé, ça entachait notre présent et elle avait le droit de savoir. Au moins savoir ce qui me préoccupait.

Je sais que j'en faisais toute une histoire. J'aurais simplement dû lui dire qu'Alice m'avait expliqué ce qu'Emmet lui avait révélé sur moi et que ça ne me plaisait pas. Elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle ne me jugeait pas et que le passé était le passé et maintenant on serait ensemble au parc au lieu d'être seul ici.

Et je venais de comprendre à quel point elle tenait à cette amitié. Si elle me menaçait et me faisait du chantage, c'était justement pour me mettre au pied du mur et nous faire avancer. Et ça, je ne l'avais pas compris jusqu'à présent. Il a fallu que je la perde pour m'en rendre compte.

Sa vie a été bien plus douloureuse que la mienne. Elle a été abandonnée par sa mère et s'est occupé de son père. Elle a quasiment élevé sa sœur et s'en occupe encore aujourd'hui. Elle a sacrifié ses loisirs d'adolescente pour réussir sa vie. Elle a du avoir deux boulots pour pouvoir manger tout en étant étudiante.

Et moi ?

J'ai été élevé dans une famille aimante et aisée. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais. Maman et papa ont payé mes études et je n'ai jamais eu à travailler pour manger jusqu'à ce que je quitte le cocon familial de mon plein gré.

J'avais tout eu sur un plateau d'argent comparé à Bella.

La seule souffrance que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est le regret d'avoir fourré ma queue n'importe où et n'importe quand. Y a pire dans la vie. Je suis qu'un PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE. Je lui ai fait du mal, alors qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Je suis celui qui l'a envoyé se faire voir. Je suis celui qui vient de renoncer à son amitié de mon plein gré.

Je redémarrais et fis demi-tour.

Fallait à tout prix que j'essaie d'arranger les choses même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive. J'avais été trop loin, j'avais fais du mal à Bella. Chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. MAIS QUEL CON ! Pourquoi faut-il que je réfléchisse après avoir déconné et pas avant d'ouvrir ma grande gueule ? Si Bella ne me pardonnais pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans l'état dans lequel je me retrouverais. Elle avait prit une place considérable dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Il me serait impossible de l'oublier, impensable de continuer a avancé sans elle.

Oui j'ai réussi à vivre sans elle jusqu'il y a peu. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle existe, que la femme de ma vie existe, je ne pourrais plus continuer sans sa présence à mes côtés. Rien que de penser à cette possibilité, mon corps se figea et ma voiture fit une embardée. Je repris immédiatement le contrôle de ma voiture et me remis convenablement sur la route. J'avais eu chaud sur ce coup là et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il criait toute ma douleur malgré mes efforts pour essayer de me calmer.

J'approchais de l'immeuble de Bella et me garais devant. Elle ne s'y trouvait plus et je me demandais si elle était allée rejoindre Alice et Emmet ou si elle était rentrée chez elle. J'arrêtais ma voiture et déposais mon front contre le volant tentant de contrôler mon corps qui ne m'obéissait plus.

Ma respiration était trop rapide, mon cœur battait trop vite et tous mes membres étaient engourdis. J'étais en panique. Je paniquais à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui donnait enfin un sens à ma vie. Je tentais de me reprendre en me disant que tout n'étais pas perdu, que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis à me ressaisir. Si je voulais parler à Bella je devais être en pleine possession de mes moyens. Une fois complètement calmé, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Devais-je l'appeler ? Devais-je aller directement chez elle ?

L'appeler semblait être la meilleure solution. Je pris mon portable et fixais son nom inscrit dans mon répertoire comme s'il était la réponse à mes questions. Sans plus attendre j'appuyais sur la touche pour l'appeler. Son portable sonnait mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne voulait pas me parler ! Je réessayais une fois, deux fois…, 7fois toujours rien. Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée de ne plus entendre sa voix magnifique, ne plus pouvoir admirer sa beauté irréelle, ne plus entendre son rire.

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI J'AI ETE AUSSI CON ? BON DIEU POURQUOI ?

J'en aurais pleuré si j'étais sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter. Mais j'étais certain que si je laissais les larmes couler, rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter.

PUTAIN JE L'AIME TANT ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS ME LAISSER COMME CA !

Je décidais de prendre le risque d'appeler Alice. Elle seule pourrait m'aider, même si je savais que peut-être elle ne le ferait pas. Elle m'avait prévenue que si je faisais du mal à sa sœur, elle ne m'aiderait pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Alice était ma dernière chance.

Ca sonnait et elle répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- _Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Me demanda Alice immédiatement

- Bella est avec toi ? Si c'est non, es-ce qu'elle t'a appelé ? Lui demandais-je ignorant sa question

- _Non elle n'est pas avec moi et oui elle m'a appelé_. Me dit Alice précipitamment

- Tu dois donc savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu

- _Non je n'en sais rien, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous quand Emmet et moi on vous a laissé._ Me dit Alice inquiète

- Tu es avec Emmet au parc ? Lui demandais-je soucieux qu'Emmet entende cette conversation

Si c'était le cas, il devait jubiler de savoir que Bella et moi ça n'allait pas fort.

- _Oui je suis au parc avec Emmet mais je me suis éloigné de lui pour qu'il n'entende pas notre conversation. Je pense qu'il t'en veut assez comme ça. Il n'est au courant de rien, Bella ne voulait pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a demandé de lui dire qu'elle a été appelée pour une urgence à l'hôpital. _Me répondit Alice

Même si j'avais agis comme le plus grand connard de l'humanité, Bella voulait me préserver de la colère d'Emmet. Je ne la méritais définitivement pas.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? Lui demandais-je surpris

- _Pas vraiment. Elle m'a simplement dit que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé et qu'elle avait besoin de rester un peu seul. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Emmet après son comportement. Je n'ai pas voulu insister sur le moment, mais je sais qu'elle m'en parlera plus tard quand on sera toute les deux._ Me dit Alice tristement

- Je…J'ai réagis comme un con. Quand je me suis senti coincé par son ultimatum, je lui ai reproché des tas de choses. J'étais en colère qu'elle me mette au pied du mur comme ça. Déjà que j'étais énervé contre Emmet après ce qu'il lui avait révélé, j'ai explosé. Lui dis-je honteux

- _Mhm ? Et qu'es-ce que tu lui a dis ? Histoire de savoir si c'est récupérable ou pas._ Me dit Alice calmement

Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait m'incendier.

- En gros je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de ses chantages, qu'elle devait toujours avoir tout, tout de suite. Qu'elle était égoïste, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce que moi je voulais ou ne voulais pas. Et que même si elle comptait énormément pour moi et que je l'adorais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que cette amitié fonctionne et que nous devrions peut-être en rester là. Lui dis-je honteux

- _Oooooook, au moins t'as réussi à balancer quelques truc positif à travers toute cette merde. Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?_ Me demanda Alice

- Disons que…je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps. Lui dis-je me sentant comme un sombre idiot

Putain je suis un adulte et plus à la maternelle. Je devrais pouvoir discuter sans prendre mes jambes à mon coup à chaque fois que je rencontre un problème ou que les choses ne marchent pas comme je le voudrais. J'ai vraiment honte là.

- _Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ Me demanda Alice curieuse

- Après lui avoir balancé tout ça, je suis monté dans ma voiture et je suis parti sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Lui répondis-je

- _D'accord…. MAIN NOM DE DIEU QU'ES-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ET POURQUOI TU T'ES ENFUIS IDIOT ? _Cria Alice

- Je sais que j'ai merdé mais j'étais en colère et je n'ai pas forcément réfléchis à ce que je faisais et aux conséquences que ça auraient sur le moment même. Je regrette tellement Alice, si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Lui dis-je pitoyablement

- _Tu sais, je ne vais pas défendre Bella parce que c'est ma sœur mais je comprends sa réaction même si je ne la cautionne pas. Tu as fais tout un fromage de pas grand-chose, tu as cherché la petite bête Edward et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu aurais du rester et ne rien laisser paraitre et tu lui en aurais parlé quand tu en aurais eu envie. Tu n'aurais pas du tenter de fuir comme tu l'a fais. Et moi, si j'aurais su que tu allais réagir comme ça, je ne t'aurais rien dis. _Me dit Alice se sentant coupable

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai eu tellement honte de moi sachant ce qu'Emmet lui avait raconté. Dis-je à Alice

- _Je sais, mais tu dois te faire une raison et assumer tes erreurs. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à fuir. Et Bella n'aurait pas dû te mettre la pression comme ça. Je comprends que ça l'ai mise hors d'elle que tu veuille partir et elle a employé les grands moyen pour te faire parler. Elle se sent trahit parce qu'elle se confie à toi et que toi tu ne fais pas de même. Je t'ai dis que Bella ne fais pas confiance facilement et pourtant elle l'a fait avec toi. Je peux te dire qu'elle a sûrement regretté de t'avoir révélé des choses personnelles sur elle au moment de votre dispute. Elle va se refermer comme une huitre maintenant. _Me dit Alice

- PUTAIN je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne peux pas la perdre Alice. Elle est trop importante pour moi. Tu crois qu'elle est rentrée à l'appartement ? Lui demandais-je

- _Non, elle est partie prendre l'air. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle ne va pas bien. Elle se sent oppressé entre quatre murs ou sinon elle va….Non laisse tomber._ Me dit Alice comme si elle avait fait une gaffe

- Alice, qu'es-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Lui demandais-je impatient

Je suis certain que c'est quelque chose d'important

- _Rien._ Me répondit simplement Alice

- Te connaissant, je sais que c'est important. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, tu veux savoir ? Et bien tu l'auras voulu. Quand elle ne va pas bien elle se chope le premier mec potable pour s'envoyer en l'air. C'est comme ça qu'elle se comporte pour extérioriser son mal. Elle m'avait promis de ne plus le faire, mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûre de rien._ Me dit Alice malheureuse

Moi j'étais horrifié par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je savais que Bella était…très active sexuellement, un peu comme moi mais l'entendre aussi clairement et avoir des détails sur ces agissements rendait la chose plus réelle que jamais. J'avais du mal à imaginer Bella dans ce rôle là. Et si c'était vrai et qu'en ce moment elle s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier type qu'elle a trouvé. PUTAIN JE NE VEUX MËME PAS Y PENSER.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle aurait pu aller ? Y a pas un endroit où elle aime aller pour réfléchir ? Ou un endroit où elle se sent bien ? Demandais-je à Alice précipitamment

Je devais retrouver Bella le plus vite possible. Le fait qu'elle soit peut-être dans les bras d'un autre me rendait malade. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'un autre homme que moi pose ses mains sur le corps de Bella.

- _Je n'en sais rien, il y a le parc mais elle ne viendra pas sachant que nous y sommes. Toi tu n'a pas une idée ? Vous vous êtes pas mal rapproché tous les deux ces temps-ci, elle ne t'a pas parlé d'un endroit où elle aime aller ?_ Me demanda Alice

Et là, j'eu un flash. Quand nous étions à la terrasse de ce petit café. Elle m'avait dis aimé venir à cet endroit du parc voir les enfants jouer et les couples se tenir par la main, elle sentait à ce moment là que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu et que le bonheur existait.

- J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre. Alice j'y vais, faut que je lui parle au plus vite. Lui dis-je pressé

- _Ok vas-y et ne déconne pas. Garde ton calme et évite de fuir encore une fois. Si je ne t'ai pas envoyé promené, c'est parce que je suis consciente que les torts sont partagé et que tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude. J'espère que ça se passera bien et que tout s'arrangera. Allez file. _Me dit Alice

- J'y vais, merci Alice. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et partis en direction du café où on avait été tous les deux.

5 minutes après j'y arrivais et me garais pour sortir en trombe de la voiture. Je décidais de regarder d'abord dans le café avant de m'aventurer dans le parc. Une fois à l'intérieur, je balayais la salle du regard avant de monter à l'étage, là où on s'était assis la première fois. Une fois en haut, je me rendis sur la terrasse pour voir trois couples mais pas de Bella. Je m'accrochais à la rambarde et baissais la tête pour respirer un bon coup. J'étais de plus en plus désespéré.

Mais au moment où je relevais la tête pour partir, quelque chose attira mon attention. D'où j'étais, j'avais vue sur le parc et une silhouette habillée de jaune était dans mon champ de vision.

Aucun doute, c'était ma Bella. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Elle était assise sur un banc et regardait les enfants jouer. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était assise sur le même banc, visiblement elle surveillait son enfant.

Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, j'étais nerveux et n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, je lui dirais juste que je suis désolé et ferais tout me faire pardonné. Je sortis du café et me dirigeais vers le banc où se trouvait Bella. Elle était dos à moi et ne me voyait donc pas arriver. Une petite fille d'environs 8ans se mit à courir en direction du banc en question et se jeta dans les bras de la femme assise à côté de Bella. Sa mère lui donna une sucette et la petite fille lui fit un câlin avant de repartir jouer à la balançoire.

- Elle est adorable. Dit Bella à la femme assise à ses côtés

A présent j'étais assez près pour entendre leur conversation

- Merci. Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda la jeune femme à Bella

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Lui répondit Bella comme si elle le regrettait

- En fait moi c'est Connie. Lui dit la femme en tendant la main à Bella

- Moi c'est Isabella mais appel moi Bella et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Lui dit Bella en récupérant sa main

- Tu as un prénom magnifique, d'ailleurs il te correspond bien puisque tu es toi-même superbe. Lui dit Connie

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça.

- Oh ben…merci beaucoup. Lui dit Bella embarrassée

- Tu es mariée ? Lui demanda Connie

- Non. Lui répondit Bella

- Fiancé. Lui dit Connie

- Non plus. Lui dit Bella en riant

- Tu as au moins quelqu'un dans ta vie, ça j'en suis sûre. Lui dit Connie

- Ah bon ? Et comment en es-tu aussi sûre ? Lui demanda Bella visiblement curieuse

- Avec le physique que tu as, il est impensable que tu sois célibataire. Lui dit Connie

- Pourtant je le suis. Lui répondit Bella

- Tu ne veux pas te marier et avoir des enfants ? Lui demanda Connie surprise

- C'est pas trop mon truc les relations sérieuse, alors le mariage ça l'est encore moins. Lui répondit Bella

- Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne c'est pour ça que tu dis ça. Crois-moi quand tu la trouveras, tu ne te poseras même plus la question. Lui dit Connie

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui qui me donnera envie de toutes ces choses. Lui répondit Bella vaguement

Bon je devrais arrêter de les espionner comme ça et aller la rejoindre. Je m'avançais et contournais le banc pour me retrouver à la gauche de Bella. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu mais Connie, elle m'avait vu et me souria avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Bella.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi chérie. Lui dit Connie

Bella regarda Connie et suivit son regard pour enfin poser ses yeux sur moi. Plusieurs émotions passaient à travers ses prunelles : la surprise, l'incompréhension, de l'appréhension mais je ne pu en voir plus parce que Bella baissa la tête pour se dérober à mon examen

- Bella, j'ai besoin de te parler. Lui dis-je avec la crainte qu'elle me rejette

- Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dis. Me dit-elle calmement à mon grand étonnement

Je pensais qu'elle allait être en colère et qu'elle allait de suite me remballer. J'étais surpris par cette réaction

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé la chance d'en placer une et j'ai dis des choses que…S'il te plait. Lui dis-je suppliant

- Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? Me demanda Bella soudain curieuse

- En faite, je me suis rappelé la première fois où on s'est assis à la terrasse de ce café. Et tu m'as dit que tu aimais venir ici. Lui répondis-je

- Tu te souviens de ça ? Me demanda Bella étonnée

- Je me souviens de chacune des conversations qu'on a eu Bella. Chaque phrase, chaque mots, je bois quasiment tes paroles. Je ne peux pas faire autrement quand tu parles, tu es tellement fascinante. Lui dis-je sincèrement quoi qu'un peu mal à l'aise

Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise à cause de ce que je venais de dire mais parce qu'on n'était pas seul. Connie était toujours là et visiblement elle trouvait notre échange très captivant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Edward. Me dit Bella embarrassée

- C'est la vérité. Allez viens on va faire un tour. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

Soit elle la prenait et j'aurais fait la moitié du chemin parce qu'elle acceptait de me parler. Soit elle me laisser planté là comme un con et s'en était fini pour moi. Bella se retourna vers Connie qui venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Connie lui fit un sourire éclatant et inclina légèrement la tête pour l'encourager à me suivre. Cette femme était une étrangère pour nous mais avait tout compris. Je décidais d'avoir au moins la décence de me présenter à elle puisqu'elle essayait de me donner un coup de main.

- Je m'appelle Edward. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

- Connie, enchantée de te connaitre. Me dit-elle en me serrant la main avec enthousiasme

Visiblement elle appréciait mon effort

- Moi de même Connie. Lui dis-je en récupérant ma main et l'orientant de nouveau vers Bella

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y vit mais apparemment ça jouait en ma faveur puisqu'elle glissa sa main dans la mienne. Elle se leva et se retourna vers Connie.

- Ca a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Lui dit Bella

- Ca aussi été un plaisir Bella et je suis sûre qu'on se reverra. J'espère que tu auras de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer la prochaine fois. Lui dit-elle bourré de sous entendu

- Au revoir Connie. Lui dis-je

- Au revoir. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil pour me signifier qu'elle était de tout cœur avec moi

J'entrainais Bella avec moi et nous mîmes à marcher. Nous marchions à présent depuis plusieurs minutes et aucun de nous n'avait le courage de prendre la parole. Je tenais toujours la main de Bella dans la mienne et elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ce geste. Je ne pouvais empêcher une vague d'espoir m'envahir.

- Je suis désolé. Dîmes Bella et moi en même temps

Nous nous sommes regardé en même temps et Bella me souria. Puis je repensais à ses paroles, elle était désolée ? Mais c'était à moi de m'excuser pas à elle. J'étais celui qui avait agis comme un connard.

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser Edward. Je suis la seule à blâmer, je t'ai poussé à bout et j'ai dépassé les limites. Tu n'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis horriblement égoïste. J'ai exigé trop de toi et je n'en avais pas le droit. Tu as bien fait de me remettre à ma place. J'aurais du sentir que tu avais besoin de temps et t'en laisser. Au lieu de ça, j'ai fais ma capricieuse. Mais ça me rend malade quand tu ne me parle pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez fiable à tes yeux. Et je me sens trahit parce que moi je te fais confiance à 100%, il n'y a que l'épisode de ma mère auquel je ne suis pas encore prête à parler. Mais tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi, je t'en aurais parlé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, j'aurais du te laisser aller à ton rythme sans te bousculer comme je l'ai fais. Je comprends que ça t'ai énervé. Me dit Bella honteuse

PUTAIN, elle s'excusait alors que c'était à moi de le faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable et ça me tuait parce que c'était de ma faute. J'étais le responsable de son état.

Je nous arrêtais et relâchais sa main pour poser les miennes sur ses épaules.

- Tout ce que j'ai dis Bella c'était des conneries. Tu n'es pas responsable, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai du mal à communiquer, c'est la mienne. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'en ai voulu sur le moment même parce que tu m'avais posé cet ultimatum et je me sentais coincé. Tu m'as fais le seul chantage auquel je ne pouvais rester insensible. Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es importante, à quel point les choses on changé pour moi depuis que je te connais. Tu vas dire que je raconte n'importe quoi mais crois-moi c'est la vérité. Avant, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même mais depuis que je te connais j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant, je trouve la vie beaucoup plus belle. TU la rends beaucoup plus belle. Alors je n'imagine pas un seul instant pouvoir me passer de toi, alors prépare toi parce que tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi Miss Swan. Nous sommes liés à vie à présent. Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Elle me regardait aussi dans les yeux et je pu y voir un certain désaccord ainsi que du soulagement

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu as dit. Je suis aussi responsable que toi dans cette histoire. Tous les torts ne te reviennent pas. Alors si tu veux qu'on passe à autre chose, va falloir accepter le fait que j'aie une part de responsabilité là-dedans. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- D'accord. M'empressais-je de dire

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise

- Eh ben, ça a été rapide. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on oublie cette histoire. Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se dispute, je ne le supporte pas. Alors je ferais ou dirais tout ce qu'il faut pour que les choses s'arrangent. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Ok, alors…c'est arrangé ? Me demanda Bella hésitante en me tendant la main

Je regardais sa main et m'approchais vivement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de savoir qu'elle était bien là en face de moi et que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous. Ca avait été tellement simple, je m'était attendu à ce qu'elle me crie dessus et qu'elle me dise de m'en aller. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Quoi que j'en dise, Bella est bien plus mature que moi et j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'elle.

Sentir son corps contre moi était une sensation divine. Bella me serrait aussi contre elle et pour la première fois, je ne sentais aucune retenue de sa part. La première fois que je l'avais serrée dans mes bras, elle ne m'avait pas totalement étreint et s'était détaché assez vite. J'avais pu remarquer son malaise face à mon geste. Mais là, elle se laissait complètement aller et j'en étais heureux. Encore un pas en avant, je faisais tombé une à une ses barrières et le résultat était plus qu'agréable.

Je respirais le parfum de ses cheveux et commençais à caresser doucement son dos en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas. Elle ne semblait toujours pas me repousser, au contraire, elle resserra son étreinte et agrippa mon t-shirt. J'étais aux anges en ce moment et même si nous étions dans un parc et que nous étions là aux yeux de tous. Je me sentais comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Et je priais pour que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, que la magie ne s'arrête pas.

Malheureusement, c'était trop demander. Le portable de Bella se mit à sonner.

Je ne faisais aucun geste pour m'éloigner et Bella non plus. Soit elle n'avait pas entendue la sonnerie de son portable, soit elle l'ignorait comme moi. Etait-elle aussi réticente que moi à briser cet instant ? Se sentait-elle aussi bien que moi en ce moment ? Je le croyais mais n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

Ce portable de malheur ne cessait pas de sonner et je sentis Bella desserrer son étreinte. Je m'éloigner d'elle à regret pour la laisser répondre. J'aurais été tenté de la retenir en otage dans mes bras mais je pense que Bella ne l'aurait pas vue d'un bon œil.

- Alice. Souffla Bella avant de répondre

- Oui. Dit-elle à Alice

- ….

- Non je vais mieux et oui Edward est avec moi. Dit-elle à Alice en me regardant

- ….

- Oui je sais, je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle

- ….

- Ok, on se retrouve devant chez nous dans… 20minutes, ok ? Demanda Bella

- ….

- Bye Aly. Lu dit Bella avant de raccroché

J'étais dégouté parce que Bella devait partir rejoindre Alice, j'aurais tellement voulu prolongé ce moment. La garder près de moi le reste de la journée mais malheureusement c'était impossible et j'allais rester seul à me morfondre.

- Je suis désolé Edward mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois faire des courses avec Alice pour notre soirée entre fille. Me dit Bella désolé

- T'es obligé ? Alice ne peut pas le faire seul ? Lui demandais-je en faisant une petite moue pour l'attendrir

Elle rigola et passa sa main sur ma joue

- Ne me fais pas ça, je n'ai pas le choix. Me dit-elle attendrie

- Ne pas faire quoi. Lui dis-je innocemment

- Ca, cet air de chien battu. Tu es craquant quand tu fais ça. Me dit-elle

- Alors comme ça je suis craquant ? Lui demandais-je en me rapprochant d'elle

- C'est ta moue qui est craquante. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Et moi je ne le suis pas ? Lui demandais-je faussement vexé

- Quoi ? Edward Cullen douterait-il de son physique ? Ou serait-il avide de compliments ? Me demanda Bella

- Tu esquives ma question là. Lui dis-je mon visage à 15 centimètres du sien

Bella sembla un peu troublé par notre proximité mais ne fit rien pour s'éloigner

- Je pense que les nombreux regards que la gente féminine porte sur toi te donne une vague réponse à ta question. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Mais je m'en fou de l'avis de la gente féminine, c'est ton avis que je veux. Lui dis-je sérieux

Je savais que je jouais avec le feu mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais terriblement besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Es-ce qu'au moins elle me trouvait beau ? Je savais que les femmes aimaient mon physique mais Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Elle m'étonnait toujours.

- Edward, tu es beau et même plus que ça. Tu dois en complexer plus d'un. C'est un scandale d'être aussi beau gosse que toi, tu ne laisse aucune chance aux autres hommes. Aucune femme ne pourrait te résister. Impossible. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Si, toi. Tu n'es pas intéressé par moi. Lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher

- Ca c'est parce que je ne te vois pas de cette façon. On est ami et je n'ai pas ce genre de pensé envers toi comme tu n'en a pas envers moi. Me dit-elle

- Qui te dis que je n'ai pas ce genre de pensé envers toi ? Tu es magnifique, intelligente, marrante. Toi aussi tu mets tout les hommes à tes pieds. Lui dis-je ne pouvant refréner ma jalousie

- Je ne suis pas aussi….bien que tu le prétends. Et de quoi tu parles ? Quel genre de pensé as-tu envers moi ? Me demanda Bella sérieuse

- Ca je ne te le dirais pas. Lui dis-je

J'ai été trop loin, j'en ai trop dis. Ca pourrait pencher en ma faveur comme ça pourrait me porter préjudice. Soit elle commencerait à se poser des questions sur la vraie nature de notre relation et peut-être me verrait-elle sous un nouveau jour. Soit elle serrait mal à l'aise en pensant à un hypothétique rapprochement entre nous et elle s'éloignerait de moi.

Bella me regardait en fronçant les sourcils essayant de lire en moi. Je pouvais voir qu'elle se posait des tas de question dont je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner la réponse. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Elle soupira fortement

- Bon, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à chez moi où on se dit au revoir maintenant ? Me demanda Bella abandonnant l'idée de me poser plus de question sur ce que je venais de lui révéler

- Je t'accompagne. Lui dis-je sans hésiter en lui reprenant la main

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du parc et je me demandais si j'allais prendre ma voiture pour la raccompagner où si nous y allions à pieds. Il est clair que si je prenais ma voiture, nous y serions en 5 minutes et Bella me quitterait plus vite. Mais si nous y allions à pieds, je passerais un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. J'optais pour la deuxième solution quitte à revenir chercher ma voiture. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Nous marchions dans le silence et je savourais chaque minute que je passais auprès de ma belle, sa main dans la mienne. Je la regardais discrètement de temps en temps pour l'admirer mais au bout d'un moment je la vis froncer les sourcils. Visiblement quelque chose la préoccupait mais avant que je ne la questionne, elle me devança.

- Va falloir que tu aies une sérieuse discussion avec ton frère, il est devenu insupportable. J'ai bien essayé de plaider ta cause mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Me dit Bella en continuant à regarder devant elle

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, il ne changera pas d'avis. Tu sais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi protecteur et …possessif envers quelqu'un comme il l'est avec toi. Au point où je me suis même demandé s'in n'avait pas des sentiments autre que de l'amitié envers toi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Il est vrai que j'y avais sérieusement pensé, son comportement était trop excessif. Bella s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir et me regardait choqué après ce que je venais de lui dire

- Tu n'y penses pas. Ca ne peut pas être possible. Je connais Emmet depuis assez longtemps pour te dire qu'il me considère comme sa sœur. Evites de me dire des trucs pareils si tu ne veux pas que je sois traumatisé. Me dit Bella en reprenant notre chemin

- Traumatisé, hein ! Lui dis-je moqueur

- Oui traumatisé. Emmet et moi, eww. Me dit-elle dégouté

- Il serait content d'apprendre que tu le trouves si repoussant. Lui dis-je en riant

- C'est pas contre lui, je l'adore. Mais penser à Emmet de cette façon ce serait comme….de l'inceste. Me dit-elle

J'étais content de l'entendre dire ça et une question me brulait les lèvres. Je voulais savoir si elle me voyait de la même façon qu'Emmet. Mais j'avais terriblement peur de sa réponse si elle me disait oui, je serais anéanti. Donc, je décidais de m'abstenir.

- Tu sais comment j'ai connue Emmet ? Me dit Bella en riant

En effet, j'étais assez curieux de savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. J'imagine que c'est grâce à Jazz, mais je ne connais pas les détails.

- Aucune idée. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- C'était bien avant qu'il soit avec Rose. Jazz et Alice voulaient me caser à tout prix. Ils m'ont donc arrangé un rendez-vous avec Emmet. Me dit Bella

Là, j'étais sur le cul.

- Tu veux dire que…Jazz et Alice voulaient que vous formiez un couple ? Lui demandais-je choqué

Je n'étais définitivement pas au courant de ça et personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de m'en parler. Je n'aimais pas trop le fait qu'Alice et Jazz aient vu en Bella et Emmet un couple potentiel. Franchement, où avaient-ils la tête ?

- Et…qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben, on a été mangé ensemble et je dois avouer que j'ai passé un très bon moment. Les ¾ du temps, on était mort de rire. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on ne deviendrait jamais plus que de très bons amis. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune attirance que ce soit de mon côté, comme du sien. Me dit Bella en souriant

J'étais soulagé d'entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Emmet comme un petit ami potentiel.

Nous approchions de l'immeuble de Bella et je ressentais le besoin de lui parler de la raison de ma fuite tout à l'heure. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers Bella.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai voulu m'enfuir tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas. Tu sais j'ai vraiment compris que je devais te laisser du temps et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques choses dont tu n'as pas envie. Me dit Bella en caressant ma main toujours dans la sienne avec son pouce

J'ignorais ce qu'elle venait de me dire et continuais sur ma lancée

- J'avais honte. Honte de croiser ton regard. De voir que tu me regarderais différemment. Peur de voir de dégout dans tes yeux. Peur que tu changes d'opinion sur moi. Lui dis-je en baissant la tête pour regarder mes chaussures qui devenait tout d'un coup super captivante

- Je ne comprends pas là. De quoi avais-tu honte ? Me demanda Bella

- Alice m'a raconté ce que t'as dit Emmet. Je sais qu'il t'a dis comment je me comportais quand nous étions en boite ensemble. J'aurais aimé te dire qu'il a tort et que ce ne sont que des conneries mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me dégoute si tu savais….

Je ne pu continuer parce que Bella venait de plaquer sa main su ma bouche

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire, ton passé n'a aucune importance pour moi, je m'en fou complètement et Emmet devrais la fermer au lieu d'étaler la vie de son petit frère comme ça. Et Alice n'aurait pas dû te parler de ça. Tu croyais que j'allais te voir autrement à cause de ça ? T'es vraiment un idiot Edward. Je suis loin d'être en mesure de porter un quelconque jugement sur toi parce que je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu moi aussi. J'espère que cette fois-ci l'information est arrivée jusqu'à ton cerveau. Alors j'accepte de retirer ma main si tu me promets d'arrêter de raconter des conneries et qu'on en parle plus. D'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle

J'étais d'accord pour qu'on en parle plus et qu'on oublie cette histoire mais je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord pour qu'elle enlève sa main. Sa paume contre mes lèvres était plus que la bienvenue. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lécher sa paume de ma langue et gouter sa saveur qui je l'imagine est incroyable. Mais malheureusement je devais me montrer raisonnable et contrôler mes pulsions.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et elle retira sa main

- Désolé mais si je n'aurais pas fais ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais fermé. Me dit Bella souriant

- Hey ! Lui dis-je faussement outré

- Allez viens sinon Alice va me faire la tête pour être arrivé en retard. Me dit Bella alors que je récupérais sa main

A aucun moment je ne l'avais senti dérangé par mon contact. Je n'avais quasiment pas lâché sa main depuis que je lui avais tendu pour qu'elle se lève du banc. Elle qui ne se disait pas tactile, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Je remarquais juste qu'elle, ne prenait pas l'initiative de prendre ma main, c'était toujours moi qui le faisait. Mais elle ne me repoussait pas et c'était déjà pas mal. Je ne devais pas en demander trop non plus.

D'où nous étions, nous pouvions voir Alice qui attendait devant l'immeuble. Nous pressions le pas pour arriver plus vite. En nous voyant, Alice fronça les sourcils visiblement fâché d'avoir attendu mais en voyant nos mains liés, elle me regarda et souria de toutes ces dents. Elle sautilla jusqu'à nous et se jeta sur sa sœur manquant de la faire tomber et par la même occasion m'obligeant à lâcher la main de Bella

- Alice t'as faillis me plaquer parterre, que me vaut un tel accueil ? Demanda Bella souriante

- Je suis juste contente que tout ce soit arrangé entre vous. Lui dit Alice

- On l'est aussi. Lui dis-je content

- Bon, ce n'est pas que tu nous dérange Edward mais on doit y aller. On t'aurait bien invité mais je ne pense pas que tu sois adepte des soirées entre filles. Au programme, repas hyper calorique, visionnage de films à l'eau de rose et bien sûre discussion sur le sexe. Me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil

Elle voulait jouer, j'allais l'avoir à son propre jeu.

- Ce programme a l'air bien, il n'y a que le visionnage de film à l'eau de rose qui me pose problème. Dis-je voulant la taquiner

- Tu veux dire qu'une discussion sur le sexe avec nous ne te poserait pas de problème ? Me demanda Bella surprise

- Aucun, on pourrait même se donner des conseils. Répondis-je à Bella

NOM DE DIEU, C'EST MOI QUI VIENS DE DIRE CA ?

- C'est vrai qu'à vous deux on va être servis. Vous avez dû expérimenter toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra avec la vie sexuelle que vous meniez. Nous dit Alice

PUTAIN DE MERDE, elle m'a eu en beauté. J'étais en train de nous imaginer Bella et moi en train de nous raconter nos expériences sexuelles, les pratiques auxquelles nous nous adonnions. Je ne serais pas contre de faire ça ou encore mieux les expérimenter avec elle mais rien que de penser qu'un autre ait pu en profiter me coupait toute envie de savoir.

- Edward qui rougit ? Si un jour on me l'avait dis je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde. Me dit Alice fière d'elle

FAIS CHIER, elle est en train de me ridiculise devant Bella. Maintenant elle va me prendre pour une petite nature et Bella n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'homme

- Alice, laisse-le tranquille. La réprimanda Bella

- Je n'ai rien dit d'autre que la vérité. Se justifia Alice

- Oui mais tu le mets mal à l'aise alors arrête ça. Lui dit Bella fermement

Je constatais que Bella avait une certaine autorité sur Alice. Pas comme une mère et sa fille mais presque.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Leur demandais-je gêné

- Excuse-nous Edward, on ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Me dit Bella désolé

- Mais tu n'as rien fais Bella, c'est à cause de ce lutin diabolique. Dis-je mauvais en fixant Alice

- Tu sais ce qui te dit le lutin diabolique ? Eh ben il s'en va. Bye Edward. Me dit-elle avant de me tourner le dos et de s'en aller

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est juste pour te taquiner. Je vais y aller. Me dis Bella en fixant sa sœur qui s'éloignait

- Quand es-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? Lui demandais-je impatient

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je te fais signe quand j'ai du temps de libre, ça te vas ? Me demanda Bella

- Ben je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je vais rentrer dans mon appartement affreusement vide en attendant de tes nouvelles. Lui dis-je voulant m'apitoyer

- Oooooooh non, ne joue pas à ça Cullen. Me dit Bella

- Mais ça ne te fais rien de savoir que pendant que toi tu t'amuses, moi je serais tout seul chez moi en train de broyer du noir ? Lui demandais-je

Je sais que c'est bas et infantile de lui faire ça mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise quand je pourrais la revoir pour pouvoir patienter.

- Bien sûre que ça m'ennuie mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tu veux que j'abandonne les filles pour passer ma soirée avec toi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. En plus tu le sais depuis hier que j'avais prévu quelque chose. Me dit Bella calmement

- Oui mais c'était avant que cette journée tourne à la catastrophe. Je n'ai même pas pu profiter d'un moment avec toi. Lui dis-je pitoyablement

Bella soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux

- Ecoutes, je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer de te consacrer un peu de temps demain. Je t'appellerais si c'est ok, monsieur est satisfait ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Pas totalement mais je prends tout ce que tu peux me donner. Lui dis-je de mauvaise foi

- Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller si je ne veux pas qu'Alice dévalise le supermarché. Me dit Bella en s'approchant de moi

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui embrassa le front quelques secondes. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec ce genre de geste envers Bella et je prenais de plus en plus d'initiative. Chose qu'elle ne semblait pas rejeter. Mais je ne me voilais pas la face, toutes ces marques d'affections ne voulaient pas dire la même chose pour moi que pour elle.

Je relâchais Bella et on fit chacun un pas en arrière.

- Bye Edward à demain peut-être. Me dit Bella

- A demain Bella. Affirmais-je avec conviction

Pour moi ce n'était pas une possibilité qu'on se voit demain mais une certitude. Bella leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son exaspération

- T'es pas croyable. Me dit Bella en me tournant le dos pour partir

Je la regardais partir un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Bella se retourna et vit que je n'avais pas bougé de ma place et que je la fixais toujours. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et continua son chemin. Je fis de même et m'en allait chercher ma Volvo que j'avais laissé au parc. Sur le chemin, mon portable sonna m'annonçant un nouveau message.

A mon grand plaisir, c'était Bella

_**Pourquoi tu ne te ferais pas une soirée entre mecs avec Jazz et Emmet ?**_

_**Ce sera l'occasion de parler avec ton frère, non ?**_

_**C'est juste une idée comme ça, fais ce que tu veux.**_

_**Bonne soirée, bisou de Bella**_

Je souriais en lisant son message. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée une soirée entre mecs. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée avec Jazz. Et ça serait l'occasion de m'expliquer avec Emmet. Ca ne sera pas facile mais Jazz sera là pour me venir en aide en cas de besoin

J'envoyais un message à Jazz pour lui proposer cette soirée et il était très enthousiaste à cette idée. Je lui laissais le soin d'inviter Emmet étant donné qu'on allait se retrouver chez Jazz. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée.

POV BELLA

Je marchais rapidement en direction du supermarché pour rejoindre Alice. Une fois sur place, je la cherchais à travers les rayons pour la retrouver au rayon confiserie. Le chariot d'Alice était déjà pas mal rempli de chips, gâteau apéritif en tout genre, chocolat, boissons.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais lâché. Me dit Alice en me voyant

- Comment as-tu pu penser que je t'avais abandonnée ? Lui dis-je faussement vexée

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que t'avais l'air d'apprécier la compagnie d'un certain jeune homme sexy. Me dit-elle taquine

- Bien que j'aie effectivement apprécié sa compagnie, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville petite sœur. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi. Lui dis-je en mettant mon bras autour de ses épaules

- Donc, tu avoues qu'Edward est sexy ? Me demanda Alice en arquant un sourcil

- Alice faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il l'est. Répondis-je à Alice

- Pas faux. J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes pas mal rapproché, pas vrai ? Me demanda Alice alors que nous arrivions au rayon surgelé

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je à Alice curieuse

- Ben je ne sais pas, je vous ai vu revenir main dans la main. C'est plutôt révélateur, non ? Me dit Alice

Il est vrai qu'Edward ne m'avait quasiment pas lâché ma main depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint au parc. Et bizarrement ça ne m'avait pas dérangé, au contraire j'avais apprécié. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité auprès de lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à apprécié les contacts de ce genre mais avec Edward c'était différent. Le moment où je m'étais senti le mieux, c'était quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras. J'avais ressenti cette chaleur et ce bien-être envahir mon corps comme s'il avait attendu cette sensation depuis longtemps et que maintenant il était apaisé. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec hier soir quand il m'avait étreint. J'avais été mal à l'aise et m'étais vite dérobé à son contact. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pour quel raison mais c'était différent. Je m'étais accroché à lui comme si je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine. Et en effet je ne le voulais pas, je me sentais tellement bien, tellement entière.

Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrivait ? C'était quoi toutes ces sensations que je ressentais ? Jamais je ne m'étais senti comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Edward faisait ressortit tellement de chose en moi, tellement de sensations inconnues. J'avais remarqué aussi qu'Edward avait changé depuis hier soir, comme s'il ne se retenait plus. Comme s'il se laissait aller à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait été différent.

Il avait voulu que je lui dise comment je le trouvais. Mais quelle importance ça avait ? J'aurais compris qu'il me pose cette question si j'avais été sa petite amie, mais en tant qu'amie ça m'était égal, ça n'avait aucune importance. Je n'avais pas besoin de trouver quelqu'un beau pour être amie avec lui. Mais il avait insisté pour savoir et je lui avais dis la vérité. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier ma réponse. Il m'avait aussi complimenté mais une chose m'avait étonné. Et depuis je me torturais l'esprit avec ça.

Il m'avait dit « _Qui te dis que je n'ai pas ce genre de pensé envers toi ? Tu es magnifique, intelligente, marrante. Toi aussi tu mets tout les hommes à tes pieds. ». _Qu'es-ce que ça voulait dire ? Quel genre de pensée avait-il envers moi ? Es-ce qu'il me voyait autrement que comme une amie ? Il est clair que ça expliquerait tout ces gestes et cette confiance qu'il a en moi. Mais c'est Edward Cullen ne l'oublions pas. Celui qui s'est tapé quasi tout Manhattan. Mais d'un autre côté, il m'avait avoué croire en l'amour et qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait quelque part.

AAAAAAH, Ca m'énerve, je vais devenir folle. Si ça se trouve, je me fais des idées. Oui c'est ça, je me fais des idées. Il ne peut pas en être autrement

- Hey, t'es encore avec moi ? Me demanda Alice en passant sa main devant mon visage

- Oh, euh ouai je suis là. Lui répondis-je

- Ouai maintenant, t'étais vachement loin. Ca fait 5 minutes que t'es dans la lune. On aurait dit que tu venais d'avoir une révélation. Ca a quelque chose à avoir avec Edward ? Parce que je venais juste de te faire remarquer que vous étiez revenu main dans la main. Alors, dis-moi. Me pressa Alice

- Euh oui, NON, je ne sais pas. Finis-je par lui dire

- Ok et ça donne quoi plus clairement. Me dit Alice

- Je pensais à Edward en effet. Et plus particulièrement à quelque chose qu'il m'a dit et qui me chiffonne. Lui avouais-je

Je ne cachais jamais rien à Alice, elle est ma confidente et très souvent de bon conseil.

- Et qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me demanda Alice

- Il m'a demandé comment je le trouvais. Je lui alors dit qu'il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard des femmes sur lui pour avoir sa réponse mais il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait de leur avis et voulait le mien. Je lui ai alors dit qu'il était scandaleusement beau et que toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds. Et il m'a répondu que moi non, je ne l'étais pas. Je lui ai alors dit que ce n'était pas pareil, que j'étais son amie et que je n'avais pas ce genre de pensée envers lui comme il n'en n'avait pas envers moi. C'est là qu'il m'a étonné et m'a dit je cite « _Qui te dis que je n'ai pas ce genre de pensé envers toi ? Tu es magnifique, intelligente, marrante. Toi aussi tu mets tout les hommes à tes pieds ». _Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par là et il a refusé de me répondre. Depuis je me torture l'esprit. Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? Ton avis m'intéresse. Demandais-je à Alice

POV ALICE

Alors là, il m'étonne. Il a osé lui dire ça ? Je crois qu'il s'impatiente et qu'il a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et je ne peux que l'en féliciter. Il a beaucoup de cran. Et Bella qui ne voit toujours rien, je le plains Edward, sincèrement. Il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ma sœur. Elle ne voit rien ou peut-être qu'elle refuse de voir. Pour moi, j'opterais pour la deuxième solution. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir les signes. La façon dont il la regarde, ses gestes envers elle, ses paroles. Sa détermination à la récupérer quand il a cru qu'il l'avait perdue. Il m'épate quand même, il a réussi à la retrouver alors que même moi j'ignorais totalement où elle avait pu aller. A ce propos, Bella doit m'éclaircir sur ce point là, ils ont passé autant de temps ensemble pour qu'il sache ce genre de choses ?

- Dis-moi avant de répondre à ta question je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Comment Edward savait où te trouver alors que moi je l'ignorais ? Vous avez passé combien de temps ensemble pour qu'il sache ça ? Lui reprochais-je

L'avait-elle vue sans m'en parler ? Me cachait-elle autre chose ?

- Non, tu es au courant de tout. Je lui en avais parlé le jour où on a été prendre un café ensemble après avoir couru au parc. Et ça m'a aussi étonné que toi qu'il m'ait trouvé et quand je lui ai demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il m'ait trouvé, d'ailleurs il m'a encore dit autre chose qui m'a …surprise on va dire. Me dit-elle les yeux dans le vague

Elle commence à cogiter pas mal, je pense qu'elle commence à voir clair. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas paniquer et l'envoyer bouler

- Et qu'es-ce qu'il a dit ? Lui demandais-je impatiente comme jamais

- Quand il m'a dit que je lui avais parlé de cet endroit, j'ai été étonné qu'il s'en souvienne. Il m'a dit « _Je me souviens de chacune des conversations qu'on a eu Bella. Chaque phrase, chaque mots, je bois quasiment tes paroles. Je ne peux pas faire autrement quand tu parles, tu es tellement fascinante »_. Me répéta Bella

Et ben merde alors, il est doué celui-là, j'en ai la chair de poule. Putain si on m'avait dit ça à moi, je serais tombé dans les bras de cette personne. Et elle ne voit toujours rien ? Comment es-ce possible ? Je m'inquiète vraiment de sa faculté à discerner les gens. Habituellement, elle les cerne vite mais là, elle rame sévère avec Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus pour se rendre compte qu'Edward lui envoi des signes aussi subtil qu'un éléphant entrant dans une pièce.

Bella a toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle n'est pas faite pour l'amour, qu'elle est incapable d'aimer. C'est faux et elle le sait parfaitement. Elle se cache derrière cette fausse raison parce qu'elle a peur. Peur de l'amour, peur de ressentir des sentiments fort pour une personne. Peur de se laisser aller. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Bella était si différente de moi à ce point de vue. Mais je suis convaincu que quelque chose ou quelqu'un est responsable de ça. J'en suis sûre. Et un jour je découvrirais ce que c'est.

Mais pour le moment, je dois la mettre sur la voie.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu doutes encore ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'Edward essaye de te dire à travers ses mots ? Franchement, je te croyais plus perspicace. Lui dis-je

- En faite, en te parlant, je me suis rendu compte du sens de ses phrases. Et….MERDE ALORS ! Me Dit Bella stupéfaite

Enfin de compte, elle n'est pas si aveugle que ça ma grande sœur

- Comme tu dis. Lui confirmais-je

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est ça ? Que je lui plais ? Me demanda incrédule

Si elle savait qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire, elle se sauverait à coup sûre

- Bella, c'est plus qu'évident. Ses mots ne peuvent pas être plus clairs et je ne te parle même pas de ces gestes envers toi. MERDE, c'est à peine s'il n'a pas voulu m'arracher la tête quand je t'ai sauté dessus tout à l'heure l'obligeant à te lâcher la main. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward tenir la main à qui que ce soit Bella. Lui dis-je pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'attachement d'Edward

Nous étions devant la porte de l'appartement avec nos courses et Bella l'ouvrit déposa les courses dans la cuisine et s'asseya sur un tabouret du bar. Pendant ce temps, moi je la laissais réfléchir et mis les glaces au congélateur.

- Qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Me dit Bella perdue en cachant son visage entre ses mains

Elle était désorientée, elle me faisait de la peine. Elle avait vraiment peur. Elle n'avait réellement rien vue des intentions d'Edward avant que je ne lui en parle.

- Qu'es-ce que tu entends parce que tu vas faire ? Lui demandais-je appréhendant sa réponse

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là Alice. Je ne peux pas, je …ce n'est pas possible. Me dit-elle en relevant son visage vers moi

Ses larmes menaçaient de couler et je pouvais voir à quel point elle souffrait. Elle était déchirée et je savais déjà que si elle était dans cet état, c'est qu'elle voulait prendre la mauvaise solution.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Mais qu'es-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle ait peur d'aimer à ce point là ?

Je m'approchais d'elle, et l'enlaçais par derrière en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ecoutes, je sais que quelque chose s'est passé pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Que tu aie à ce point peur d'aimer n'est pas normal mais tu dois dépasser ça, te laisser aller. Je sais que c'est dur et que ça t'effraie mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Edward est quelqu'un de bien et crois-moi, lui aussi il a peur. Mais t'éloigner de lui n'est pas une solution, ça n'arrangera rien. Lui dis-je

- Comment tu sais ce que j'allais faire ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je l'aie vu dans tes yeux. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça Bella, il tient vraiment à toi tu sais. C'est tellement évident que je me demande comment tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu avant. Même ce gros lourdaud d'Emmet l'a vu pour tout te dire. Lui dis-je

- Emmet ? Me dit Bella

- Oui, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il en veuille à ce point à Edward ? Il ne veut pas qu'il t'approche, il pense qu'Edward va te faire du mal, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme il le fait. Lui avouais-je

- Il pense qu'Edward veut juste me mettre dans son lit comme toutes les autres, pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella

- Oui, mais il se trompe. Edward ne ferait jamais ça. Il t'aime beaucoup et je peux te dire que tu es la seule à ne pas t'en être aperçu. Nous nous en sommes tous rendu compte. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tous ? Me demanda Bella en tournant un peu son visage vers moi

- Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Lui dis-je

- Oh ! Dit Bella

- Ecoutes, tu l'aimes bien Edward pas vrai ? Qu'es-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui ? Lui demandais-je

J'avais besoin de savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'inconsciemment elle aussi ressente quelque chose pour Edward

- Oui je l'aime bien. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui, il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras et…

- Il t'a prise dans ses bras ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, deux fois. Mais les deux fois étaient différentes. La première fois, c'était hier soir pour me dire au revoir. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise, j'y ai vite mis fin. Mais tout à l'heure, il la refait et je me suis senti…bien, étrangement bien et je me suis accroché à lui comme si je voulais qu'il ne me lâche pas. Lui non plus ne voulait pas me lâcher, puis tu as appelé et on a du se décoller. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

J'ai cassé leur moment, merde alors. Mais le côté positif là dedans, c'est qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. J'en suis convaincue. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi fort que ce qu'Edward ressent mais c'est là.

- Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre vous et tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu as juste besoin de te laisser aller, laisse lui une chance. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Edward est génial et tu ne peux pas trouver mieux. C'est vrai qu'avant il était con mais depuis qu'il te connait il est devenu le mec parfait. Il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour te plaire. Alors, ne le brise pas, tu risque de lui faire beaucoup de mal si tu le repousse. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Si Bella le rejette, il ne s'en remettra pas. Il est tellement amoureux que ça le détruirait.

- Je…je vais continuer à le voir comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à présent et on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même et de laisser les choses se passer. On verra bien ce qui va arriver. Me dit Bella

- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Bon, avec tout ça, on a oublié d'aller louer des films. J'y vais ou tu y vas ? Lui demandais-je en la relâchant

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et une bonne balade lui ferait du bien

- J'y vais, j'ai besoin de marcher. Me dit-elle en se laissant glisser du tabouret

- Ok, je vais mettre de l'ordre en attendant. Je te fais confiance pour le choix des films. Prends ton temps, si tu n'es toujours pas là quand elles arrivent je t'appel. Lui dis-je

Je voulais qu'elle prenne son temps pour réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Je vais juste me changer et j'y vais. Me dit Bella en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Quelques minutes après elle était de retour avec un jean noir moulant, un débardeur blanc et des ballerines blanches. Qu'es-ce que j'étais jalouse de son corps, elle pouvait mettre n'importe quoi, elle était toujours sexy.

Le bruit de la porte d'entré me sortit de mon inspection. C'était Angela qui revenait de chez Ben.

- Hey salut Angie, tu viens à temps pour nettoyer, on t'attendait justement. Lui dis-je

Angela fit une grimace alors que j'explosais de rire

- Je plaisante. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me tirait la langue

Longtemps, j'en avais voulu à Angela. J'étais jalouse de sa complicité avec Bella, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle allait me la voler. Ou que Bella l'aimait plus que moi. Surtout quand elles sont parties toutes les deux pour New York et qu'elles m'ont laissé à Forks. Mais à mon arrivé ici, elle et moi avons eu une petite discussion qui avait dissipé tout malentendu.

- Bon, j'y vais. Nous dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Angela

- Louer des dvd. Lui répondit Bella

- Je peux venir ? J'ai envie de choisir un film aussi. Lui dit Angela

C'était raté pour que Bella réfléchisse en paix

- Bien sûre, viens. Lui dit Bella en l'entrainant par le bras

- Bye les filles, ne trainez pas trop. Leur dis-je

POV BELLA

A peine nous étions dehors qu'Angie me posa la question que j'attendais. Nous nous connaissions bien toutes les deux et à la seconde où elle m'avait vu, elle savait que je n'allais pas bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu m'accompagner et pas pour louer un dvd.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Angie inquiète

- Rien mise à part le fait que je me suis disputé avec Edward avant qu'il ne me laisse en plan comme une conne devant l'immeuble. Puis il m'a cherché et m'a retrouvé au parc où il est venu s'excuser. Il m'a prise dans ces bras et à ce moment précis je me suis senti extrêmement bien, même trop bien. Il m'a prise la main et ne m'a pas lâché pendant tout le temps où nous étions ensemble. Sans compter les phrases qu'il m'a balancées comme « _Je me souviens de chacune des conversations qu'on a eu Bella. Chaque phrase, chaque mots, je bois quasiment tes paroles. Je ne peux pas faire autrement quand tu parles, tu es tellement fascinante » _ou encore_ « Qui te dis que je n'ai pas ce genre de pensé envers toi ? Tu es magnifique, intelligente, marrante. Toi aussi tu mets tout les hommes à tes pieds »_ou encore mieux « _Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es importante, à quel point les choses on changé pour moi depuis que je te connais. Avant, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même mais depuis que je te connais j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant, je trouve la vie beaucoup plus belle. TU la rends beaucoup plus belle. Alors je n'imagine pas un seul instant pouvoir me passer de toi, alors prépare toi parce que tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi Miss Swan. Nous sommes liés à vie à présent _». PUTAIN ANGIE, JE LUI PLAIS ET ENCORE PLUS QUE CA D'APRES ALICE. QU'ES-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ? Dis-je d'une traite

Moi-même j'étais impressionné du flot de parole qui était sortis de ma bouche. Et j'étais encore plus surprise de me rendre compte que je me rappelais chaque mot qu'Edward avait prononcé avec une précision effrayante. J'étais terrorisé parce que je me rendais compte qu'Edward ne m'était pas indifférent. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour lui mais il ne m'était pas indifférent ça c'est certain.

- Waw. Me dit Angie

- Comme tu dis. Dis-je à mon tour

- Hein hein. Dit-elle de nouveau

- Je sais. Répondis-je désespérément

- Ca alors ! Me dit Angie toujours sous le choc

- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas là ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

- Je sais. Me dit-elle vaguement

- ANGIE ! Criais-je

- Ok ok, désolé mais c'est énorme. Tu te rends compte que ce qu'il t'a dit est magnifique. C'est… waw, je ne trouve pas les mots. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour oser te dire des trucs pareils et aussi avoir beaucoup de courage. Généralement ce sont les filles qui ont plus de facilité à exposer ainsi leurs sentiments mais Edward est vraiment admirable. Ces sentiments sont assez forts. Me dit Angie

- Sentiments ? Répétais-je comme une imbécile

- Oui sentiments, il en a pour toi, c'est évident sinon il ne te dirait pas des trucs pareil. Voyons Bella, je te croyais plus perspicace. Me dit Angie

- Alice m'a dit la même chose. Lui dis-je

- Mais pour ta défense, il est plus facile de se rendre compte de certaine chose quand on a un point de vue extérieur. C'est compréhensible que tu n'ai rien vu. Mais crois-moi, je ne connais pas ton Edward mais je peux t'affirmer que pour lui c'est du sérieux. Me dit Angie catégorique

- Et si je n'en veux pas. Si ça ne m'intéresse pas d'approfondir cette relation. Lui dis-je

Mais ça sonnait horriblement faux sortant de ma bouche

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu vas laisser une chance à ce pauvre garçon. C'est peut-être vrai qu'il n'a pas été irréprochable jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais à ce que je constate, il se rattrape bien. Il fait des efforts pour toi, alors fais en toi aussi. Tu sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. Merde, faut que tu essaye, je sais que tu as peur mais tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche toute ta vie Bella. Je ne te demande pas de te jeter dans ses bras mais…ne le repousse pas et laisse les choses se faire simplement. Me dit Angie en passant son bras sous le mien

- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Lui dis-je un peu plus détendue

- Bonne décision. Me dit Angie contente

Nous étions à présent devant le rayon des films romantique et le choix était plutôt vaste.

- Qu'es-ce que tu dis de celui là ? L'abominable vérité avec Gérard Butler et Katherine Heigl, il a l'air bien non ? Me demanda Angie

Je lui pris des mains et lisait le résumé

- On prend. Lui dis-je en lui remettant

- Et celui là ? Le plan B avec Jennifer Lopez. Me dit Angie en me le tendant

Je lu le résumé et ça me plut bien

- On prend aussi. Hey, t'es plutôt bonne pour dénicher les bons films ! Lui dis-je

- Je sais, j'ai un détecteur. Me dit-elle en riant

- Hey, regarde celui là. When in Rome avec Kristen Bell et Josh Duhamel, il a l'air pas mal. Dis-je à Angie

Elle lu le résumé

- On prend, il a l'air bien aussi. Me dit Angie

- Bella ? Entendis-je quelqu'un appeler

Je me retournais et fus surprise de voir Edward. Il me gratifia d'un sourire magnifique et je ne pu qu'y répondre. J'étais un peu perturbé maintenant que je savais que je lui plaisais. C'était bizarre, différent. Mais je décidais de me donner une claque mentale et de continuer à être naturel avec lui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ne pas agir différemment avec lui, rester moi-même.

- Edward, quelle surprise. Tu me suis ? Le taquinais-je

- NON, bien sûre que non. Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai juste suivis ton conseil et on va se faire une soirée entre mecs avec Jazz et Emmet. Je suis venu prendre un ou deux films. Me dit-il affolé

Il avait vraiment peur que je pense qu'il me suit.

- Je plaisantais Edward. Oh, je te présente Angela ma meilleur amie et colocataire. Angela, je te présente Edward, le frère d'Emmet et accessoirement mon ami. Leur dis-je

- Pourquoi accessoirement ? Enchanté Angela, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Bella m'a parlé de toi, en bien je te rassure. Lui dit Edward en lui tendant la main

Angela avait les joues rouges, Edward l'impressionnait visiblement. Angela est quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide, même si depuis qu'elle connait Ben ça va mieux. Avec les étrangers sa timidité reprend le dessus. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle soit troublée par la beauté d'Edward. Il devait faire cet effet à toutes les filles.

- Enchanté de te connaitre Edward, Bella m'a aussi parlé de toi mais désolé ce n'était pas en bien. Lui dit Angie en serrant sa main

Edward se retourna de suite vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais dis du mal de lui à Angie.

- Pour ma défense, c'était avant qu'on ne devienne amis. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Tu n'as pas été ce qu'on appellerait irréprochable. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Me dit Edward moqueur

- Mais oui c'est ça, quelle clémence ! Lui répondis-je

- Toujours ma belle. Alors qu'es-ce que vous avez pris comme film ? Me demanda Edward en louchant sur les dvd qui étaient dans les mains d'Angela

Il fit un geste vers Angela pour les regarder et je lui tapais sur la main pour l'en empêcher

- Hey, tu m'as fais mal. Me dit-il en frottant sa main

- Pauvre petite nature. Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir ce qu'on a pris, c'est confidentiel. Lui dis-je en souriant

- N'empêche, tu m'as fais mal. Me dit-il pas très convainquant

- Montre-moi ça. Lui dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui

Il ne se fit pas prié pour déposer sa main dans la mienne. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

- Tu survivras. Lui dis-je en lui rendant sa main

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Me dit-il en arquant un sourcil

- Euh …oui, que veux tu de plus ? Lui demandais-je

- Je t'aurais bien dit un bisou magique mais ce n'est pas l'endroit. Me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin

Celui qu'il réserve à ses conquêtes. Si tu crois que tu vas m'embobiner avec ton sourire a deux balles, tu te trompe mon vieux

- Même si nous étions au bon endroit, hors de question que je te fasse ton bisou. Je n'en distribue pas à tout va, il faut le mériter. Le taquinais-je

- Et je ne le mérite pas ? Me demanda Edward

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- Non. Lui dis-je clairement

- Bon, je ferais en sorte de les mériter alors. Me dit-il sérieux

J'avais l'impression que nous nous étions égaré et que nous parlions d'un tout autre sujet. Notre échange qui à la base avait été léger, était devenu tout d'un coup plus sérieux.

- On va te laisser, Rose ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée et que ça se passera bien avec Emmet. Reste calme quand tu lui parleras, même s'il te provoque, n'entre pas dans son jeu. Ok ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

J'appréhendais un peu mais il devait le faire, il devait s'expliquer avec son frère

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Appel-moi demain pour me dire comment ça s'est passé. Lui dis-je

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon on va se voir. Me dit Edward sûre de lui

- Je t'ai dis que je ferais mon possible pour qu'on se voit, ce n'est pas encore sûre. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va se coucher alors encore moins à quelle heure on va se lever. Puis, si Rose reste dormir à la maison, je ne pourrais décemment pas sortir alors qu'elle est mon invité, je devrais attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et pour finir, je travaille cette nuit. Lui dis-je

- Tu trouveras bien un moment, je te fais confiance. Angela, ça a été un plaisir à bientôt j'espère. Lui dit Edward en lui tendant la main

- Pour moi aussi ça a été un plaisir. A bientôt Edward. Lui dit Angela en serrant sa main

Puis, Edward s'approcha de moi et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue en me soufflant à l'oreille « _à demain ma belle_ ». Quand il s'écarta, je secouais la tête exaspérer par son insistance alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse en riant

Je me retournais vers Angela qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose pendant notre échange entre Edward et moi. Elle me regardait avec un sourire attendri. C'est quoi ce sourire d'abord et pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regardait toujours

- Vous étiez absolument adorable tout les deux, trop mignon. Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui se dégage de vous quand vous êtes ensemble, c'est puissant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec personne, on dirait que vous vous complétez, c'est incroyable. Et lui, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était l'homme le plus beau de la terre, c'est un canon ce mec, il est sexy comme tout et ses cheveux, mon Dieu il est tellement…c'est un appel au sex. Je me demande comment tu as fais pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Il est… waw. En plus, il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Ce type est dingue de toi et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Me dit Angie d'une traite

Je crois que c'est le plus long discours qu'elle ait jamais fait

- Angie, si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu en pince pour lui. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Et bien, je peux t'assurer que s'il n'y avait pas Ben et que ce canon s'intéressait à moi, je ne dirais pas non. Me dit Angie rêveuse

- Attention Angie, tu t'égares. Lui dis-je

- Oh Bella arrête, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour lui parler. Pour dire des trucs cohérents quand il est en face de toi. Tu n'as pas l'air le moins du monde intimidée. Moi, il m'a à peine dit bonjour que je me suis senti devenu rouge comme une tomate. La honte ! J'aimerais tant avoir autant confiance en moi que toi, je t'envie. Moi je te le dis, quand ça va se concrétiser entre vous et je peux te dire que ça va arriver, tu vas avoir du souci à te faire avec les autres filles. Elles vont te détester et elles vont aguicher ton Edward comme pas possible. Me dit Angie

Angie était toute excitée suite à cette rencontre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle avait l'air d'être sûre qu'Edward et moi étions faits pour être ensemble. Mais elle avait soulevée un point important. Les autres filles. J'avais eu la preuve plusieurs fois, Edward avait énormément de succès auprès des femmes et celles-ci ne se gênaient pas pour se jeter sur lui à longueur de temps. La femme qui sera aux côtés d'Edward aura du souci à se faire, elle ne sera jamais tranquille en pensant à Edward et toutes ces femmes. Se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre il cèdera à la tentation. Je dis la femme parce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être celle-ci.

Alice et Angela ont beau me dire qu'on est fait pour être ensemble mais j'en doute. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre dans la peur perpétuel que mon homme me trompe. Il aura beau me jurer que jamais il n'ira voir ailleurs, il y aura cette obsession tout au fond de moi qui ne cessera de se rappeler à moi, tout le temps. Et vivre comme ça, je ne le peux pas. Ca me tuerait et me rendrais malheureuse.

Cette histoire qui n'existe pas encore et qui n'existera peut-être pas, n'a même pas encore commencé que je suis déjà en train de la saboter. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction ou de ma confiance en moi, mais c'est des vipères dehors dont je n'ai pas confiance. Les femmes sont sournoises et très dangereuses. Elles sont capables de mettre aux points des plans tordus pour arriver à leur fin. Et si Edward a le malheur de retenir l'attention d'une de ces harpies, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau comme ça.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Tu n'es même pas en couple avec Edward et il n'a déjà d'yeux que pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là. Et Edward à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent et ne se laissera pas manipuler par n'importe quelle poufiasse qui croisera sa route. Tu sais la base d'un couple, c'est la confiance. Si tu ne fais pas confiance à ton partenaire, cette relation est vouée à l'échec. Ben et moi, on a eu du mal au début parce que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me trouvait et je pensais qu'un jour il allait trouver mieux que moi et me laisser. J'étais tout le temps sur mes gardes comme si j'attendais ce moment fatidique. Mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. A avoir confiance en notre couple et ça a marché. Alors ne prends pas en compte les menaces extérieures pour prendre une décision. Focalise-toi, sur lui et toi. Rien d'autres. Aucun élément extérieur. Juste vous. Me dit Angie très convainquant

D'habitude c'était moi qui la rassurait et lui apportait mon soutien mais aujourd'hui, elle le faisait pour moi et elle s'y prenait plutôt bien. Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas me laisser influencer par de faux problèmes. Je n'avais jamais réagis comme ça avant.

Jacob était beau mec et il attirait pas mal de chienne en chaleur mais je ne m'en étais jamais soucier. Je ne me rendais pas malade en me disant qu'il me tromperait un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi maintenant je m'en souciais ? J'avais beau me voiler la face mais j'avais la réponse à cette question

Ce qui changeait, c'était les sentiments. Je n'en avais pas pour Jacob, je l'aimais bien mais il n'y avait rien entre nous. Mais avec Edward je sens qu'il peut y avoir plus, même beaucoup plus. Une relation qui ferait que je devrais me dévoiler complètement à lui et ça me fichait la trouille.

C'est marrant, on est même pas ensemble et je m'en fais déjà pour sa future fidélité. Je suis pathétique et le mot est faible.

- On ne va pas tirer des plans sur la comète, on verra bien le moment voulut. Chaque chose en son temps. Dis-je pour rassurer Angie et moi par la même occasion

Nous rentrions à l'appart pour découvrir qu'Alice avait bien fait son boulot.

Elle avait rapproché les canapés les uns des autres pour que nous ne soyons pas loin les unes des autres. Elle avait rapporté des couvertures et des coussins pour que nous soyons confortablement installés. Et les rideaux étaient fermés.

Visiblement Rose n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Hey, vous en avez mis du temps ! Nous reprocha Alice

- On a rencontré Edward pendant que nous choisissions des dvd. Lui répondit Angie

- Quoi ? Il t'a suivis ou quoi ? Me demanda Alice surprise

Angie me regarda et nous explosions de rire devant une Alice perdue

- Excuse-nous Alice, on se moque pas de toi mais c'est exactement ce que lui a dit Bella quand elle l'a vu. Lui avoua Angie

- Oh, je comprends mieux. Et qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là ? Me demanda Alice

- Il va passer la soirée avec Jazz et Emmet. Il était venu louer des films. Lui dis-je

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Jazz m'en a parlé. Me dit Alice alors qu'Angie partie dans sa chambre

- Tu lui as parlé ? Ca s'est arrangé entre vous ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, on s'est tout les deux excusé pour avoir agis comme des idiots. Il voulait absolument que je vous fasse faux bond pour qu'on se réconcilie si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais je lui ai dit qu'il devra patienter jusqu'à demain. Me dit Alice fière d'elle

- Il va te faire ta fête demain. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Et je le laisserais faire avec grand plaisir. Me répondit Alice avec envie

- Ca te dérange si je vais rapidement prendre une douche ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Non, vas-y. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire. On attend juste que Rosalie arrive pour commander le diner. Me dit Alice

- Ok, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je en allant vers ma chambre

Arrivé dans ma salle de bain, je me déshabillais et réglais la température de l'eau avant d'entrer dans la douche. Après cette longue journée chargée en émotion, j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. Je déposais mes mains devant moi sur le mur et baissais ma tête pour que l'eau coule le long de mon dos. Ca faisait du bien et je sentais mes muscles se détendre grâce à la chaleur.

Ce moment aurait été de courte durée puisque j'entendis toquer à la porte

- OUI ? Criais-je pour me faire entendre

- Je voulais juste t'avertir que Rosalie est arrivée. Me dit Alice à travers la porte

- Ok, j'ai presque terminée. Lui dis-je alors que je venais à peine de commencer

Je me savonnais et me lavais les cheveux rapidement avant de me rincer. Je sortis de la douche et enfilais une serviette de bain autour de ma poitrine. Puis je me séchais un maximum les cheveux avec une essuie. Je me dirigeais vers mon dressing à la recherche d'un pyjama. Je mis un ensemble rose pâle en soie avec short et le haut à fine bretelle. Il faisait super chaud et de toute façon on était entre filles.

Je sortis de ma chambre et allais rejoindre les filles. Elles étaient dans la cuisine en train de rire.

- Vous partagez la blague ? Leur demandais-je en souriant

- Oh salut ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Me dit Rose alors que je me rapprochais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

- Je vais bien merci, je suis heureuse de passer cette soirée avec vous toutes et toi comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en la relâchant

- Super, moi aussi je suis contente qu'on se fasse cette soirée entre filles. Me répondit Rose

- Tu restes dormir avec nous j'espère ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben…si vous voulez bien de moi, ce serait avec plaisir. Me dit Rose

- Et comment qu'on veut ! Tu dois juste nous dire si tu préfère dormir seule ou avec l'une d'entre nous. Lui dis-je

- Ce serait bête de passer cette nuit seule, j'aimerais assez dormir avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas Bella. Me demanda Rose avec appréhension

- Ce serait super, ça fait trop longtemps que je dors seul. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Espérons juste que tu n'es pas en manque au point de sauter sur Rosalie au milieu de la nuit. Se moqua Alice

- Et qui te dis que je ne serais pas consentante ? Lui demanda Rose en me faisant un regard qui se voulait aguicheur

- Es-ce une proposition ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu voudrais que ça en soit une ? Me demanda Rose en se rapprochant de moi

- Euh…les filles ? Vous me faites peur là, reprenez-vous merde ! Nous dit Alice mal à l'aise

- Prend ton sac et viens on va continuer ça dans ma chambre. Lui dis-je sensuellement

Rose prit son sac et me suivit dans ma chambre avant d'entendre Alice dire à Angie « _Tu crois qu'elles sont sérieuse ?_ ». Je fis entrer Rose dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.

- Alice gobe vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comme si on allait faire quelque chose. Si au moins on était lesbienne. Me dit Rose en riant

- Pas besoin d'être lesbienne pour faire des expériences. Lui dis-je en souriant

Rose me regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Que quoi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant intensément

- Que tu as déjà….avec une femme ? Me demanda Rose choqué

- Ben je ne te le dirais pas alors. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Rose ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Visiblement elle était choquée mais après quelques secondes, elle souriat

- Et c'était bien ? Me demanda-t-elle

Je la regardais surprise qu'elle me demande ça. Je pensais qu'elle aurait voulu ne rien savoir

- C'était…différent. Les filles sont beaucoup plus douces et en plus, elles savent très bien comment se faire du bien. Lui répondis-je ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails

- J'imagine. Ben ça alors, j'y crois pas. Je savais que tu étais assez…libérée sexuellement parlant mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point là. Attention, c'est pas un reproche, je suis juste étonnée et …aussi impressionnée. Je t'envie un peu d'avoir osé le faire. Même si c'est un de mes fantasmes, je n'oserais jamais l'assouvir. Me dit Rose déçu

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je ne me suis pas dit « _il faut absolument que je couche avec une fille_ ». Elle était là et moi aussi et il y avait cette tension entre nous et puis voilà. Franchement, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, c'était bien. Mais de là à te dire que je suis lesbienne ou bi, non. Dis-je à Rose sérieusement

- C'est cool pour moi, je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais bi ou lesbienne tu sais, ça m'a surprise c'est tout. Mais je comprends que la fille a craqué sur toi, t'es plutôt canon ! Me dit Rose en riant

- Je te retourne le compliment. Lui dis-je en riant aussi

- Alice est au courant de cette petite histoire ? Me demanda Rose

- Oui elle le sait. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait une drôle de tête. Elle pense sûrement qu'on va faire quelque chose. Ou bien que je vais te sauter dessus. Tu sais à quel point Alice a une imagination débordante. Lui dis-je

- Ca te dérange pas de me prêter un pyjama ? Me demanda Rose

- Non, regarde dans mon dressing et prends ce que tu veux. Je te laisse te changer. Je vais voir ce que les filles sont en train de faire. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Ok, je me change et je vous rejoins. Me répondit Rose

Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour trouver Alice et Angie au téléphone en train de parler à leurs copains respectifs.

- Non mais vous êtes grave, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous passer de vos copains le temps d'une soirée ? M'exaspérais-je

- On en reparlera quand tu seras en couple. Me répondit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil

- Et d'abord Jazz est censé être en compagnie des garçons, comment ça se fait qu'il est avec toi au téléphone ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

Avaient-ils changé leur programme ?

- A vrai dire je ne me suis pas posé la question, du moment que je parle avec Jazz, je m'en moque. Me dit Alice

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris le téléphone des mains alors qu'elle rouspétait

- Salut Jazz, comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je

- _Bien et toi Bells ? _Me demanda Jazz

- Ca va bien merci. T'es pas avec les garçons ? Lui demandais-je

- _Si, ils sont là. Disons qu'ils sont en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à régler. Et je suis soulagé qu'ils le fassent ici, connaissant leur tempérament, ça peut vite dégénérer. Mais je suis là pour calmer les choses si ça devait arriver. De toute manière je ne pense pas qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Ca gueulait pas mal au début mais ça c'est calmé, je n'entends presque plus rien maintenant, l'orage est passé_. Me dit Jazz

- J'espère. Tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était peut-être un peu trop calme ? Demandais-je à Jazz mi-moqueuse mi-sérieuse

- _Non, figures-toi que je me suis posé la même question que toi et que je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil discret. Ils sont sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas._ Me dit Jazz en riant

- _D'ailleurs, ils sont de retour._ Chuchota Jazz

_« Hey, a qui tu parle comme ça tout bas ? Ce ne serait pas ta maitresse ? Tu ne serais pas en train de tromper Alice par hasard ? »_ Entendis-je Emmet dire

- _Si je trompe Alice, ça voudrait dire que Bella est ma maitresse alors_. Lui répondit Jazz voulant taquiner Emmet

- _QUOI ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'es-ce que Bella à avoir là-dedans ?_ Entendis-je Edward crié de l'autre côté du téléphone

Visiblement il n'avait pas l'air de trouver la plaisanterie marrante

- _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis avec elle au téléphone_. Lui répondit Jazz en riant

J'entendis un drôle de bruit comme si on malmenait le téléphone puis entendis de nouveau Edward

- _Menteur, c'est le nom d'Alice qui est affiché sur ton écran_. S'indigna Edward

Moi j'étais pliée en quatre en entendant ces imbéciles

- _Sache Ed que je ne mens jamais. Tiens si tu ne me crois pas ? _Dit Jazz à Edward

J'entendis des bruits étouffé puis entendis la voix d'Edward

- _Alice ? _Demanda Edward hésitant

- Non raté, ce n'est pas Alice. Essaye encore. Lui dis-je joueuse

- _Bella ?_ S'étonna-t-il

- Oui, qui d'autres. Jazz vient de te dire que c'était moi. Lui répondis-je

- _C'est juste que…je ne l'aie pas cru. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il t'appellerait._ Me dit Edward ennuyé

- En fait il ne m'a pas appelé. Il parlait avec Alice et j'ai arraché le téléphone des mains d'Alice pour lui parler. Lui avouais-je

- _Oh, et qu'es-ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire ?_ Me demanda Edward vachement trop curieux à mon goût

Je l'entendis faire quelque pas et entendis « _Hey, ou tu vas comme ça ? Reviens on est censé passé une soirée entre mecs, pas à la passer au téléphone avec nos gonzesses. Si c'est ça, moi aussi je vais appeler ma Rosie _» Bouda Emmet

Apparemment, les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Emmet et j'en étais soulagé. Cette situation commençait vraiment à être pesante

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Lui demandais-je

- _Non._ Me répondit Edward

- Parce que ça en à l'air. Lui reprochais-je

- _Désolé, je suis beaucoup trop curieux quand ça te concerne._ Me dit Edward

-Tu t'es isolé là ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- _Heu…ouai, y avait trop de bruit._ Me répondit maladroitement Edward

- Oh, bon je vais te laisser à ta soirée entre mecs. Lui dis-je

- _T'as pas envie qu'on discute encore un peu ?_ S'empressa de dire Edward

- Edward ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez discuté aujourd'hui ? En plus, ce n'est pas le moment. Les filles m'attendant et Jazz et Emmet aussi t'attendent. Lui dis-je

- _Je sais, mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant de discuter avec toi_. M'avoua-t-il

- Je suis sûre qu''ils seront ravi d'entendre ça. Lui dis-je en riant

- _Je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent. _Me répondit Edward sérieusement

- Ca s'est arrangé avec Emmet ? Lui demandais-je voulant faire diversion

- _Au début pas trop mais maintenant tout va bien_. Me dit-il ne donnant pas de détail

- Tant mieux. Et qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demandais-je curieuse de savoir comment il a réussit à résonner Emmet

- _Rien de spécial._ Me dit-il mal à l'aise

Je vois qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Le plus important c'est que tout va pour le mieux

- Va les rejoindre, je vais raccrocher. Lui dis-je

- _Sympa._ Bouda Edward

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, on se parle demain, ok ? Lui demandais-je

- _Pas le choix._ Me dit-il à contre cœur

- T'as raison, t'as pas le choix. Passe une bonne soirée. Lui dis-je

- _Toi aussi, passe une bonne soirée ma belle._ Me dit Edward doucement

Je n'attendais pas qu'il rajoute quoi que ce soit alors je raccrochais

- Hey, pourquoi t'as raccroché ? Je voulais encore parler avec Jazz ! Me dit Alice

- Tu lui parleras plus tard. Lui dis-je alors que nos commandes arrivèrent

Rose arriva dans le salon habillée d'un pantacourt noir et d'un de mes débardeurs rose pâle. Nous prîmes les pizzas et nous installions parterre autour de la table basse du salon. Nous rigolions et discutions de tout et de rien en mangeant.

Une fois finit, nous débarrassions les cartons de pizza et Alice et moi mettions chips, bonbons et autres cochonneries dans des plats. Nous déposions le tout sur la table ainsi que des boissons fraiches.

Alice et moi nous mettions à l'opposé l'une de l'autre sur le même canapé, tandis que Rose et Angie prirent place sur un canapé chacune. Nous commencions notre soirée cinéma avec « When in Rome », film particulièrement hilarant. En tout cas, nous étions toutes en train de baver sur Josh Duhamel qui était loin d'être moche. Puis nous enchainions avec « L'abominable vérité » et son torride Gérard Butler. Pourquoi ils nous mettent que des bombes dans les films romantiques ? Ils veulent nous faire croire qu'on pourrait toutes se taper des canons de beauté, sympa, marrant, galant et j'en passe ? Pff foutaise !

Après une petite pause crème glacée, nous terminions avec « Le plan B ». Même si je n'étais pas une fervente admiratrice de Jennifer Lopez, je devais avouer qu'elle était parfaite dans ce rôle.

- Les filles j'ai vraiment adorée cette soirée mais je suis épuisée, je vais dormir. Nous dit Angie en se levant du canapé

- Pas de problème, va dormir. Lui dis-je

- Je vais d'abord vous aider à débarrasser. Me dit-elle en prenant le plat de chips déposé dur la table

- Non, non, non. Vas-y on s'en charge. Lui dis-je en lui reprenant le plat

- Ok, bonne nuit les filles. Nous dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

- Moi non plus je ne vais pas tarder, je veux être en pleine forme demain pour profiter de Jazz. Nous dit Alice

- Epargne-nous les détails Alice. Lui dis-je

- Ne fais pas ta prude alors que tu es la plus dévergondé de nous toutes. Me répondit Alice

- Je te l'accorde mais je n'ai pas envie de connaitre la vie sexuelle de ma petite sœur. Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace

Je n'avais pas envie de m'imaginer Alice et Jazz en pleine action. Je suis assez libérée niveau sexe mais j'ai mes limites et Alice est ma limite.

- Je te rassure Bella, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de connaitre les détails de la vie sexuelle de mon frère. Grimaça Rose

- Qu'es-ce que vous pouvez être vieux jeu. Nous dit Alice

- Allez va te coucher, je vais ranger. Di-je à Alice en me levant du canapé

- Ok j'y vais. Bonne nuit les filles. Nous dit Alice en venant nous faire un bisou

- Bonne nuit Aly. Lui dis-je à mon tour

- Bonne nuit. Lui dit également Rose

- Je crois bien qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Dis-je à Rose en emportant les plats en cuisine

Une fois tout rangé, Rose et moi nous rendîmes dans ma chambre. Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, je laissais la place à Rose. Puis nous nous couchâmes dans le lit.

- Ca va me faire du bien de ne pas dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui prendra toute la couverture, qui me donnera des coups et qui ronfle. Me dit Rose en rigolant

- Après avoir passé une nuit dans mon lit, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Lui répondis-je taquine

- Je n'en doute pas vu la façon dont les mecs avec qui tu couchais s'accrochait à toi comme de la glue. Tu devrais te montrer moins performante au pieu, histoire de donner leur chance aux autres filles. Me dit Rose

- Pour le moment, la question ne se pose plus. Ma vie sexuelle est inexistante. Soupirais-je

- Et ta vie sentimentale ? Me demanda Rose

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers elle

Elle en fit de même

- Tu passe pas mal de temps avec Edward d'après ce que j'ai entendue. Me répondit Rose

- Oui c'est vrai. On est ami à présent. Lui dis-je à mon tour

Je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir

- D'après Alice et Angela, il y a bien plus que ça. Me dit Rose

- Ah oui ? Et qu'on-t-elle dit ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Qu'Edward t'avait envoyé des signes gros comme un camion et que tu n'avais rien vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que vous vous teniez par la main comme si c'était naturel alors qu'Edward n'est vraiment pas du genre à faire ce genre de truc. Qu'il t'avait dis des choses qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'une. Et qu'il y a une telle alchimie entre vous que ça en est troublant. Angela m'a dit que quand elle vous a vu ensemble, c'était comme une évidence. Comme si vous étiez tout les deux où vous deviez être. Que votre place était l'un avec l'autre. Tu aurais dû entendre Angela, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant. Elle avait l'air tellement excitée d'avoir assisté à votre échange. Me répéta Rose

Ok, tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'elles n'ont rien oublié. Elles sont incroyables. Mais elles sont un peu trop enthousiastes à propos de cette histoire.

- Tu sais, elles ne devraient pas s'emballer autant. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué qu'Edward était plus…expansif que ce soit dans ses paroles et ces gestes mais…je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi, ce qu'il veut. Et même si je le savais, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le lui donner. On est amis et je n'ai pas envie de ruiner cette amitié pour quelque chose qui n'en vaudra peut-être pas la peine. Dis-je à Rose préoccupé

- Qui te dit que ça n'en vaudra pas la peine ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas celui qui te faut, celui que tu attendais. Celui qui va te faire croire en l'amour. Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas le bon côté des choses ? Je connais Edward et je te connais Bella, vous seriez magnifique ensemble. Crois-moi, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne dis que ce que je pense. Alors cesse de tout analyser et laisse faire les choses. Le plus important, c'est ce que toi tu veux et savoir si tu ressens quelques choses pour Edward. Me dit Rose

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas souffrir. En ce qui concerne mes…sentiments, je ne sais pas si j'en ai. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien avec lui, on s'entend plutôt bien. On a beaucoup de choses en commun et …je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je devrais juste rester moi-même avec lui et ne pas changer maintenant que je sais. On verra bien où ça va nous mener. Dis-je incertaine

- C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, restes toi-même et profite. Me dit Rose

- Tu as raison. Lui dis-je alors que mon portable vibra

Je le pris et vis que je venais de recevoir un texto

_**Hey, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée et que je ne te réveille pas ?**_

_**La mienne était bien même si j'aurais préféré la passé avec toi**_

_**De toute façon on se voit demain, n'es-ce pas ?**_

_**Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ma belle**_

_**Bisou Edward**_

Je riais à la lecture de son message. Qu'es-ce qu'il peut être insistant ? Une vraie tête de mule. Même si je lui avais dit que je n'allais probablement pas avoir le temps de le voir demain, il insistait.

- Montre-moi ça cachottière. Me dit Rose en m'arrachant le portable des mains

Elle le lut et me regardait surprise

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche ? Ma belle, hein ? Et il aurait préféré passé la soirée avec toi ? Il veut que vous vous voyiez demain ? Il a l'air plus accro que je ne le pensais. Si je n'avais pas reconnu son numéro, j'aurais juré qu'Edward était incapable d'envoyer un message pareil. Mais qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Me demanda Rose choquée

- Très drôle, je ne lui ai rien fait. Il m'appelle ma belle parce que ça se rapproche le plus de Bella, j'en sais rien moi. Et je lui ai dis que je n'aurais pas le temps de le voir demain mais il insiste. D'autres questions ? Lui demandais-je agacée

- Pas pour l'instant mais tu ferais mieux de lui répondre. Me dit Rose en me rendant mon portable

Je lui répondis et redéposa mon portable sur la table de chevet

- On ferait mieux de dormir, il est près de 2h du matin. Me dit Rose

- Ouai, bonne nuit Rose

- Bonne nuit. Me dit Rose alors que je fermais les yeux

POV EDWARD

J'étais couché dans mon lit et relisais le message que Bella venait de m'envoyer.

_**J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec les filles et non tu ne me réveille pas**_

_**Contente que la tienne ce soit bien passé également**_

_**Sérieusement Edward, qu'es-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis :**_

_**« Qu'il y ait peu de chance pour qu'on se voit » ?**_

_**Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Edward, Bisou**_

Elle allait finir par me prendre pour un malade à force de l'harceler comme je le fais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle, c'est physiquement difficile et douloureux et flippant aussi. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin d'elle.

Je suis foutu

Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé entre nous. Je me suis ouvert à elle et je lui ai dit des choses que jamais je ne me serais cru capable de dire. J'avais essayé de faire transparaitre un peu de mes sentiments pour Bella à travers mes gestes et surtout mes paroles. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je crois qu'elle s'est rendu compte de quelque chose cette après midi. Je pense qu'elle a compris. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sait à quel point je l'aime, mais elle a dû se rendre compte que mes sentiments pour elle allait au-delà de l'amitié. En fait, je m'étais un peu moins retenu de lui dire ce que je pensais et m'étais un peu plus relâché. J'espérais juste que ne m'étais pas lâché au point de la faire fuir.

Je devrais peut-être avoir une petite discussion avec Alice à ce propos. Histoire de savoir si Bella lui a parlé de quelque chose. Au moins, je serais fixé. En tout cas, le seul point positif de cette soirée loin de Bella était Emmet. Je ne pensais pas dire ça après ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cet après-midi mais c'est le cas.

J'avais réussi à discuter avec lui sans que la situation ne dégénère et les choses s'étaient arrangées.

_**Flash back**_

_J'étais assis sur le canapé avec Jazz en train de boire une bière quand Emmet arriva. Il avait salué Jazz et m'avait complètement ignoré. Son attitude commençait vraiment à m'énerver. C'était quoi ces enfantillages, et dire qu'il était le plus âgé de nous deux. _

_Emmet commença a parlé du match qu'il avait vu à la télé hier soir avec Jazz sans s'occuper de moi. Mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, Emmet n'hésitait pas à me faire des remarques pas très agréables. La soirée commençait vraiment très mal jusqu'à ce que Jazz intervienne_

_- Ok, je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter tout les deux. Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée dans cette ambiance pourrie. Nous dit Jazz excédé_

_- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. S'empressa de dire Emmet_

_- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à lui dire, je trouve que tu l'ouvre beaucoup depuis que t'es arrivé. Lui lança Jazz_

_- Emmet, Jazz a raison. On a vraiment besoin de parler, cette situation ne plus durer. Lui dis-je_

_- Allez dans la cuisine, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos conneries. Nous dit Jazz _

_Je n'attendais pas une seconde de plus et me dirigeais vers la cuisine en espérant qu'Emmet me suive. Après quelques secondes il fit son apparition et prit appui contre le mur en face de moi alors que j'étais appuyé contre le comptoir._

_- Ok, je vais commencer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Lui dis-je alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel_

_Super, ça commence bien_

_- Ecoutes Emmet, pour une raison que j'ignore tu m'en veux et le mot est faible. J'ai l'impression que tu ne supportes même pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Et j'aimerais vraiment en connaitre la raison. Si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant comment je fais pour arranger les choses ? Lui demandais-je_

_- Tu veux vraiment que ça s'arrange entre nous ? Me demanda-t-il_

_- Bien sûre que je le veux. Lui répondis-je_

_Même si je lui en voulais terriblement de son comportement envers moi, de ces remarques incessantes et blessantes, je faisais l'impasse. Sinon jamais on ne sortirait de cette situation_

_- Alors tu n'as qu'une chose à faire. Arrêter de voir Bella. Me dit Emmet _

_Je guettais le moindre signe de plaisanterie dans ce qu'il venait de dire mais malheureusement je vis à l'expression de son visage qu'il était sérieux. Putain !Il ne peut pas me demander ça ! Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Moi qui pensais qu'il était possible qu'on sorte de cette cuisine réconcilier, je ne le croyais plus. Parce qu'il était hors de question que j'accepte ce qu'il me demande. _

_- Je ne peux pas. Lui dis-je sérieux_

_- Mais si tu peux. Quand tu la croise, tu lui dis bonjour puis au revoir et tu passes ton chemin. Me dit-il comme si j'étais idiot_

_- Pourquoi Emmet ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? Lui demandais-je _

_- Parce que je sais ce que tu cherche. Je te connais Edward. Je sais que tu vois Bella comme un trophée, un challenge. Je pense que c'est la première femme que je ne vois pas baver devant toi et glousser comme une collégienne. Elle te résiste, elle est insensible à ton charme et ça te rend dingue. Tu veux tout faire pour l'avoir. Et quand ça sera fait, tu la jetteras comme les autres et tu la feras souffrir. Bella est trop intelligente pour tomber dans tes bras mais je te connais et je prends des précautions. Si tu crois que vais rester les bras croisé et…_

_- Pourquoi tu voulais tellement me la présenter avant ? Et pourquoi maintenant tu veux absolument que je m'éloigne d'elle ? Je…Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Emmet. C'est toi qui voulais nous mettre ensemble au début. Qu'es-ce qui a changé ? Lui demandais-je impatient de connaitre sa réponse_

_- Ce qui a changé ? Voyons c'est toi qui as changé ! Tu ne voulais même pas d'elle au début, tu n'as jamais voulu d'elle quand on t'en parlait. Et quand elle t'a tenu tête, qu'elle t'a envoyé chier te disant que tu n'avais pas intérêt à l'approcher, ça t'as choqué. Jamais tu ne t'ai fais rembarré par une femme auparavant. Mais quand tu as vu que Bella était un pur canon et que même en te voyant elle n'était pas intéressée par toi, tu es devenu …..CA ! Me dit Emmet en me montrant de la main_

_Mais qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ?_

_- Tu es devenu cette espèce d'Edward tout gentil, bien sous tout rapport. A quoi tu jour bordel. Tu crois que tu va l'avoir comme ça ? Quand on a été en boite, tu es resté assis toute la soirée, tu te rends compte ? D'habitude, tu serais partis baiser n'importe quelle poufiasse dans un coin et là, tu n'as rien fais ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise image de toi et tu voulais mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Ce n'était pas…toi. Tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Tu es en train de la manipuler et je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle voit qui tu es réellement. Tu sais ce qui m'a empêché de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule le soir où tu as merdé au restaurant ? C'était parce que je pensais que cette histoire était classée, que de toutes façon avec Bella c'était mort que jamais elle ne te pardonnerait. Mais quand qu'elle t'a pardonné et que tu as commencé à jouer… ce rôle, j'ai décidé d'intervenir et t'éloigner d'elle. Alors tu va la laisser tranquille avant que la situation ne dégénère entre nous. Me dit Emmet mauvais_

_Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Emmet était aussi exécrable avec moi. Il pensait que je jouais un rôle afin d'attraper Bella dans mes filets mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était elle qui m'avait prise dans ces filets. Il croit que je joue un rôle avec Bella, mais en réalité je n'ai jamais été autant moi-même qu'avec elle. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il s'en rende compte. Sinon jamais nous n'arriverions à nous réconcilier. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais._

_- Emmet je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser tranquille parce que…parce que…_

_- Parce que…parce que…Parce que t'es un trou du cul, voilà pourquoi ! Me dit Emmet_

_Ok, j'ai vraiment essayé de rester calme mais il me cherche. J'essaye de lui dire ce que je ressens et il se fout de moi. Je sens la colère monter en moi et j'explose_

_- TU FAIS CHIER EMMET ! SI JE NE PEUX PAS LA LAISSER TRANQUILLE, C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS FOU D'ELLE D'ACCORD? JE L'AIME BORDEL, JE L'AIME COMME JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS CRU AIMER QUELQU'UN. JE L'AI DANS LA PEAU. JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS SENTI AUTANT MOI-MËME QUE DEPUIS QUE JE LA CONNAIS. CELUI QUE TU VOIS EN FACE DE TOI, C'EST LE VRAI EDWARD, C'EST VRAIMENT MOI EMMET. CE QUE J'ETAIS AVANT, C'ETAIT PAS MOI ! TU CROIS QUE CA ME PLAISAIT DE BAISER TOUTES CES FILLES ? TU CROIS QUE J'ETAIS HEUREUX EN FAISANT CA ? TU ME TROUVAIS EPANOUIS ? FRANCHEMENT ? C'EST MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS MOI ET JE SUIS BIEN POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS. J'AIME CETTE FEMME, J'AIME TOUT D'ELLE. C'EST POUR CA QUE JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER LOIN D'ELLE, J'EN SUIS INCAPABLE. MËME MAINTENANT JE SOUFFRE D'ËTRE LOIN D'ELLE. La seule chose dont j'ai envie là, tout de suite, c'est de la rejoindre et de la serrer fort dans mes bras. De lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne veux plus rester loin d'elle parce que c'est douloureux. Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus douloureux ? C'est de penser qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments et qu'elle ne les partagerait peut-être jamais. C'est vrai, pourquoi elle voudrait de moi, hein ? Qu'es-ce que je peux lui apporter ? Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer, parce que si je n'ai plus d'espoir, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le supporter et de ne pas m'en relever et ça me fiche la trouille tout ça. Ces sentiments me fiche la trouille. Dis-je en cachant mes mains dans mon visage alors que les larmes que j'avais essayé de retenir coulaient le long de mon visage_

_J'étais assez mal comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmet ait une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de moi et de me narguer. Dans l'état où j'étais, je ne le supporterais pas. J'attendais une réaction de sa part. J'attendais qu'il éclate de rire, qu'il se mette en colère pour ne serais-ce que penser que Bella s'intéresserait à moi. Mais rien ne vint et ce silence était insupportable. Cependant, je ne pouvais découvrir mon visage. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Je relevais mon visage et vis Emmet le visage rongé par la culpabilité._

_Je reportais mon visage autre part et essuyais mon visage de ces traitresses de larme._

_- Je …je suis désolé Edward, je ne pensais pas que …tu l'aimais. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant. Et moi comme un con, j'en ai rajouté une couche. J'ai vraiment agis comme un idiot. Pardon frangin. Me dit Emmet en resserrant sa prise sur mon épaule_

_Je me levais de la chaise et mis ma main sur son épaule_

_- Je te pardonne Emmet, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout ce que tu voulais était protégé Bella. Lui dis-je_

_- Oui et j'en ai oublié mon frère. Souffla-t-il_

_- Hey, tout va bien maintenant. Le principal, c'est que tout va bien entre nous, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je_

_- Tout va bien. Allez viens on va rejoindre Jazz avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme des fillettes. Me dit Emmet en riant_

_**Fin du flashback**_

POV BELLA

Une délicieuse odeur de café me chatouilla les narines. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que Rose n'était plus dans le lit. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'informa qu'il était 11h. Même si j'avais encore sommeil, je décidais de me lever, je ne pouvais pas trainer au lit alors que nous avions une invité. Je ferais une petite sieste avant d'aller travailler cette nuit.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu et me rendis à la cuisine. Je m'attendais à être la dernière levé mais il n'y avait que Rose dans la cuisine.

- Salut. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle avait la tête dans le frigo

- Hey salut, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant le jus d'orange du frigo

- Oui et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Comme un bébé, ton lit est très confortable. En plus, tu es très calme quand tu dors, tu ne bouge quasiment pas. Me dit Rose

- Tu m'apprends quelque chose, je ne le savais pas. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Maintenant tu le sais. Tu pourras le mettre dans ton cv, ça peut toujours servir. Me dit-elle en riant

- T'as raison. C'est bizarre qu'Angie et Alice dorment encore. Elles sont matinales d'habitude. Dis-je à Rose

- Oh, en fait elles ne sont pas là. Me dit Rose en remplissant deux assiettes avec des œufs

- Comment ça, elles ne sont pas là ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Ben, Alice avait l'air tellement impatiente d'aller retrouver Jazz que je l'ai foutu à la porte pour qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Et Angela n'était pas très à l'aise avec moi, tu sais bien qu'elle et moi, on n'est pas très proche. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre Ben sans problème, que j'allais faire du café et te réveiller. Me dit Rose

- Ouai mais quand même, ce n'est pas correcte de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu es notre invité. Elles auraient pu aller voir leurs mecs n'importe quand. Lui dis-je honteuse du comportement de mes colocataires

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas seul parce que tu es là et ça me va parfaitement. Et deuxièmement, c'est moi qui les ai incité à partir alors ne leur en veut pas, je te promets qu'elles ont résisté avant de céder. Me dit Rose en voulant les couvrir

Bon, j'allais passer l'éponge sur ça. Même si je ne suis pas très fière de ce qu'elles ont fait, mais je sais que Rose peut être très persuasive quand elle veut.

- De toute façon, moi aussi je ne vais pas tarder. Apparemment mon nounours s'ennuie de moi. Me dit Rose le sourire aux lèvres

- Vous ne dormez pas souvent séparé ? Demandais-je à Rose

- C'est rare, soit je dors avec Emmet chez ses parents. Soit il vient dormir chez moi. Me dit Rose

- Et là je suppose que vous allez vous retrouver chez toi. Lui dis-je comme une affirmation

- Comment tu le sais ? Me demanda Rose

- Ben, vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble et tu lui manque. Je ne pense pas que vous allez jouer aux cartes quand vous allez vous voir. Et ça va plutôt être intense, donc je ne pense pas que vous pourriez vous lâcher si vous alliez chez lui. Je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Non, tu as raison. Me dit-elle rêveuse

- Hey, tu es encore ici pour l'instant alors ne pense pas à ce qu'il va te faire maintenant. M'offusquais-je

- Désolé. Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ? Me demanda Rose

- Rien de spécial. Je vais faire du rangement, trainer devant la télé et faire une sieste avant d'aller travailler. Lui répondis-je

- Et Edward ? Me demanda Rose en arquant un sourcil

- Quoi Edward ? Lui dis-je en faisant l'innocente

- Il attend que tu l'appelle pour que vous vous voyiez. Tu n'as rien à faire de toute façon. Me dit Rose

- Je sais, mais je préfère me reposer avant d'aller bosser et je ne pourrais pas le faire avec lui. Lui dis-je

- Tu peux au moins le voir une heure ou deux, n'exagère pas. Me réprimanda Rose

- T'as raison, il a tellement insisté le pauvre. Mais je pense que je vais lui proposer de venir ici. Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Dis-je

- Bonne idée, en plus je pense qu'il n'est jamais venu ici, non ? Me demanda Rose

- Non, en effet. Lui répondis-je

- Ca va lui faire plaisir que tu l'invites. Me dit Rose en souriant

- Je pense oui. Lui dis-je alors que nous finissions de prendre notre petit déjeuner

J'envoyais Rose allé prendre une douche pendant que je rangeais la cuisine. Je mis le lave vaisselle en route, rangeais le salon et fis une machine. Ne restait plus que ma chambre. Je pris quand même la peine de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer au cas où Rose serait en train de s'habiller. N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'entrais. Rose était encore dans la salle de bain. J'en profitais pour faire mon lit et ranger les affaires qui trainaient. J'ouvris la baie vitrée qui donnait sur ma terrasse pour aérer la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Rose sortit de la salle de bain déjà habillée et maquillée

- Je suis prête, je vais y aller. Me dit-elle pressé

- Tu m'as l'air en effet bien pressée. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Ne te moque pas. Emmet m'a appelé et m'a chauffé un max. Je suis en chaleur maintenant et j'ai besoin d'aller le retrouver. Me dit Rose excitée

- En effet, ça à l'air urgent. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre

Elle ramassa son sac et ses affaires et couru dans ma direction pour me serrer fort dans ses bras.

- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était extra. J'espère qu'on s'en refera une autre très vite. Me dit Rose en me relâchant

- De rien, c'était un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous. Tu viens quand tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue. Lui dis-je

- Merci, moi aussi je vous inviterais bientôt. Me dit-elle en mettant ses chaussures

- Avec plaisir. Lui répondis-je

- Bon, bye Bella et passe une bonne journée. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Ca voulait dire amuse-toi bien avec Edward

- Toi aussi passe une bonne journée. Lui dis-je

- Elle le sera. Me dit-elle alors que je l'accompagnais à la porte

Elle me fit un dernier bisou avant de s'en aller. Je refermais la porte derrière elle et retournais dans le salon. Il y régnait un silence insupportable. J'attrapais mon portable, allumais la télé sur une chaine musicale et me jetais sur le canapé.

Je cherchais dans mon répertoire le numéro d'Edward et l'appelais. Il répondit à la première sonnerie

- _Tu en as mis du temps_. Me dit-il impatient

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui répondis-je en soupirant

- _Désolé. Bonjour ma belle comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Bien, merci de demander. Et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- _Mieux. Rose est encore là ?_ Me demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence

Mieux ? Qu'es-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je laissais tomber et répondis à sa question

- Non, elle est rentré chez elle, apparemment Emmet ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Lui répondis-je

- _Et Alice et Angela ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Partie rejoindre leur moitié. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- _Elles t'on donc laissé seul ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec espoir

- Oui mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Lui dis-je

- _Oh._ Me dit-il visiblement déçu

- C'est quoi ce « oh » ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- _Rien, enfin si, je pensais juste que tu m'appelais pour qu'on se voit._ Me dit Edward doucement

- Mais c'est le cas. Lui dis-je

- _Mais tu viens de dire que tu voulais te reposer_. Me dit-il perdu

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir mais rien ne t'empêche de venir me rejoindre. Lui dis-je

- _Tu veux dire que tu m'invites chez toi ?_ Me demanda Edward enthousiaste

- En effet, c'est ce que je veux dire. Enfin, si tu en a envie bien sûre ? Lui demandais-je

- _Tu plaisante ? J'ai hâte de découvrir où tu habites._ Me dit-il excité

- Eh bien, je t'attends alors ? Lui demandais-je

- _J'arrive, je serais là dans 20 minutes._ Me dit-il alors que j'entendais du mouvement chez lui

- Ok, à tout de suite alors ! Lui dis-je

- _A tout de suite ma belle._ Me dit-il alors que je raccrochais

POV EDWARD

J'étais réveillé depuis 10h et j'attendais avec impatiente que Bella m'appelle. Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle m'appelle si tôt mais on ne sait jamais. Alors en attendant, je regardais la télé, mon portable dans la main. Ce n'est qu'aux environs de midi que mon portable sonna enfin. J'avais répondu directement étant donné que je l'avais en main. Bella allait vraiment finir par me prendre pour un psychopathe.

J'avais été déçu qu'elle me dise qu'elle devait se reposer et même si je mourrais d'envie de la voir. J'avais décidé de lui foutre la paix. J'étais presque sûre qu'en insistant, j'allais la faire changer d'avis mais seul sa santé comptait pour moi. Elle devait être en forme pour travailler cette nuit.

Mais elle m'avait surpris quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir mais qu'elle voulait que je vienne chez elle. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Combien de fois je m'étais imaginé l'appartement de Bella ? Je ne les compte même plus. Alice m'avait bien entendu invité un nombre incalculable de fois mais j'avais toujours refusé. Je me disais que comme elle n'avait pas la possibilité de venir chez moi, il était juste que je n'aille pas chez elle. Je sais c'est nul comme résonnement. Si j'avais accepté, ça ferait belle lurette que j'aurais rencontré Bella. Mais je me dis que tout arrive pour une bonne raison.

Et que même si notre rencontre aurait été moins brutal, notre relation n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi intense. Peut-être que ni elle ou moi aurions voulu faire des efforts pour l'autre. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas laissé tombé nos nuits de débauche. En tout cas, j'étais certain que notre relation n'aurait pas été celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Cette après-midi allait être un autre grand pas en avant. J'allais enfin pouvoir pénétrer dans l'intimité de Bella. Découvrir son monde, son cocon, l'endroit où elle évolue. J'étais super excité à l'idée d'en découvrir plus sur elle. Le reflet de ce qu'elle est vraiment.

Je pensais aussi, à tord ou à raison, que le fait de découvrir son intérieur la rendrait à mes yeux moins…inaccessible. Plus humaine, enfin je veux dire qu'elle serait plus concrète, parce qu'à présent, je la vois comme un rêve. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion.

J'étais perdu dans mon délire alors que Bella m'attendait. Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et m'habillais d'un jean noir et un t-shirt gris. Je pris mon portable, mon portefeuille et mes clés et sortis de mon appartement. Je montais en voiture et partis en direction de chez ma Bella. En arrivant devant son immeuble, je me demandais si comme je l'avais supposé, Bella s'était rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait. Et si c'était le cas, es-ce que ce ne sera pas étrange entre nous ? Es-ce qu'elle ne serait pas distante ?

Je secouais la tête comme pour faire sortir ces âneries de ma tête. Si c'était le cas, elle ne t'aurait pas invité chez elle imbécile. Et là, une chose me vint à l'esprit. Si Bella se sentait assez bien avec moi pour m'inviter chez elle, c'est que je me trompais. Qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait. Moi qui pensait que la dernière fois on avait un peu avancé, tout étais encore à faire et ça me décourageais.

C'est en soupirant que je sortis de ma Volvo et me dirigeais vers l'immeuble. J'étais en train de tout gâcher avec mon pessimisme. Je soufflais un bon coup en essayant de retrouver ma bonne humeur. Bon sang, j'allais passer l'après-midi seul avec Bella, qu'es-ce qu'il me fallait de plus ?

Je cherchais la sonnette de l'appartement de ma belle et découvris celle du 15ième étage, qui était aussi le dernier sur laquelle il était inscrit « Swan-Weber ». J'imagine que c'est celle-ci, Weber devait être le nom de famille d'Angela. Je sonnais et attendis que Bella me réponde.

_**Voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Désolé si vous trouvez le temps long, j'imagine que vous vous impatientez et que vous vous demandez quand nos deux chouchous vont être ensemble ? J'essaie de faire avancer les choses (si si, je vous assure !) mais ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite, j'espère que vous comprenez ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de la façon dont Edward s'est énervé et a envoyé Bella sur les roses ? Et de leurs réconciliations ? Et la discussion Emmet-Edward ? Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Emmet était si horrible avec Edward. Il pensait qu'il jouait un rôle pour séduire Bella. Je pense qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et que vous avez de quoi commenter, n'es-ce pas ? Alors en espérant connaitre vos impressions, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**_

_**P.S : Etant belge, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir déjà pu voir Eclipse parce qu'il est sorti chez nous le même jour qu'aux Etats-Unis et je l'ai trouvé top. Il est à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait. Même si je trouve les bisous entre Edward et Bella pas assez nombreux, snif (Moi obsédé ? Pas du tout !) J'ai un gros coup de cœur pour la première scène entre Edward et Bella, je la trouve trop belle. Même si le film dure 2h, je l'ai trouvé trop court, ça passe tellement vite ! Je ne vous en dirais pas plus car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'ont pas encore vu. Je voulais juste vous donner mon impression, Bisou**_


	15. Chapter 14

Salut à toutes, je sais que j'ai été extrêmement looooooongue pour ce chapitre mais j'avais une panne d'inspiration.

Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Je vous ai fait un bon long chapitre comme vous les aimez.

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, j'ai fait de mon mieux en tout cas.

Il y a plein de bonne chose en bas, notamment l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

P.S : Désolé de ne pas avoir su répondre a tout vos reviews, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux

**CHAPITRE 14**

POV EDWARD

- Oui ? Me dit Bella après avoir sonné

- C'est Edward. Lui répondis-je

- Montes. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle m'ouvrait la porte

J'entrais et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur dans lequel je m'engouffrais. En passant, l'ascenseur était beaucoup plus grand et plus agréable que le mien. J'arrivais enfin à destination et me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Bella, qui d'ailleurs était le seul de l'étage. Il devait être vachement grand.

Arrivé devant la porte, je soufflais un bon coup et toquais. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella vint m'ouvrir.

Elle portait un short en jean bleu clair et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

- Salut. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle

Je la rapprochais de moi pour la serrer brièvement dans mes bras puis lui fis un bisou sur le front. J'avais envie de tellement plus mais je me contenais.

- Salut toi, comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-elle souriante

- Je vais bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Très bien, entre. Me dit-elle en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer

Je m'avançais un peu pendant qu'elle fermait la porte mais n'osais pas aller à la découverte de son appart.

- Tu peux avancer tu sais, je promets de ne pas te faire de mal. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Ha ha, très marrant. Lui dis-je faussement vexé

- Allez viens. Me dit-elle en me prenant la main

C'était la première fois qu'elle me prenait la main, je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait compte, mais en tout cas moi, j'étais aux anges.

- Ici, c'est le salon comme tu peux le voir. Me dit-elle alors qu'on venait de quitter le hall d'entré

C'était un grand salon dans les tons noir et crème, spacieux et bien éclairé grâce aux baies vitrées. Il était très chaleureux et bien décoré.

- C'est superbe. Ne pus-je que dire

- Oui, on a la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un endroit aussi beau que celui-là. Me dit Bella en me tirant par la main

Nous nous dirigions vers ce que je devinais être la cuisine. Elle était séparée du salon par un bar en brique rouge magnifique. Qu'es-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour en avoir un comme ça.

- La cuisine, c'est aussi ici qu'on prend notre petit déjeuner. Pour le diner, on mange souvent dans le salon en regardant la télé. Mais bon, je ne dine pas souvent ici étant donné que je travaille. Me dit-elle avec regret

Je pouvais voir à quel point ça l'ennuyait de ne pouvoir vivre normalement avec les autres. Quand Alice et Angela allaient travailler, Bella rentrait du travail. Et quand elles rentraient du travail, Bella allait travailler. Elles ne faisaient que se croiser. Je décidais donc de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris la décision de travailler la nuit si ça te dérange ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Elle prit quelques secondes pour me répondre

- Ben, déjà je gagne plus, et ce n'est pas du luxe pour payer cet appartement. Angela paye le tiers mais Alice paye un peu moins que sa part. Elle ne touche pas des masses avec son boulot au magasin, donc je paye ma part et je complète celle d'Alice. Y a aussi les courses et les factures qu'on se partage Angela et moi. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Je restais bouche bée devant ce que me disait Bella, elle travaillait la nuit par obligation pas par choix et ça me tuait de savoir ça. De savoir qu'un tel poids pesait sur ses petites épaules. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la soulager. Au plus j'apprenais à connaitre Bella, au plus je la trouvais merveilleuse. Elle payait la part d'Alice sans jamais rechigner, ni lui faire de reproche. Je me sentais tellement insignifiant à côté d'elle. Mais je me posais une question

- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que mon père et Angela s'en sorte sans forcément travailler la nuit ou faire des heures sup ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- C'est simple Angela a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent donc elle n'a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là et ton père touche plus que moi à cause de son ancienneté. Attention, je ne dis pas que je ne touche pas beaucoup, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de frais et en plus je mets de l'argent de côté. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer et je me sens mieux en sachant qu'Alice aura de quoi bien vivre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Me dit Bella tout naturellement

Elle parle de sa possible ou mort ou je rêve ?

- Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas que tu parle de ça, ni même que tu y penses parce que ça n'arrivera pas ! Lui dis-je presque en colère

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aborde ce sujet, ni même y songer une seule seconde. C'était trop….je ne veux même pas y penser

Bella me regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme si elle avait de la peine pour moi

- Promis, je n'en parlerais plus. Me dit Bella avec un triste sourire

J'acquiesçais faiblement d'un signe de la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation

Je voulais alléger l'ambiance qui était devenu soudain plus lourde

- Et que cachent les deux portes là-bas ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'on était dans le salon

- La chambre d'Angela et celle d'Alice, mais je ne te les montrerais pas, je respecte bien trop leur intimité. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Ok, et la tienne ? Lui demandais-je taquin

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, je veux bien te la montrer si tu veux. Me dit Bella en souriant

- J'en serais honoré. Lui dis-je heureux de voir sa chambre

Elle se dirigea de l'autre côté de l'appartement, dans un couloir isolé du reste de l'appartement. Je la suivais de près et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont son short moulait à la perfection ses fesses. J'avais tout simplement envie de les toucher mais je secouais la tête afin d'éloigner ces pensées perverses loin de moi. Bella ouvra la seule porte qui se trouvait dans ce couloir et me fit entrer.

La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était son grand lit en baldaquin en bambou, ce qui donnait un petit air de vacance. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le brun et le turquoise. Cette chambre respirait Bella, c'était tout à fait elle. Il y avait aussi un grand dressing, un bureau et une coiffeuse.

- Tu a l'air déçu. Me dit Bella en souriant

- En effet, je m'attendais à du rose avec des petites princesses un peu partout. Me moquais-je

- Tu te trompe de chambre dans ce cas, ça c'est la chambre d'Alice… les princesses en moins. Me dit-elle en riant

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds

- Tu plaisantes, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Pas du tout, qu'es-ce que tu reproche au rose ? Me demanda Bella en arquant un sourcil

- Rien, c'est juste que ça fait tellement…filles. Ne pus-je que lui répondre faute de mieux

- Ca tombe bien, Alice est une fille, tu ne le savais pas ? Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Bon, j'ai compris. Je me tais. Lui dis-je

- Et là, c'est ma salle de bain. Me dit Bella alors que j'y entrais

J'eu un réel coup de cœur pour sa salle de bain. Elle était tellement belle bien que masculine, exactement ce que j'aimerais avoir. Elle était spacieuse avec une douche et une baignoire. Une baignoire…je me voyais déjà dedans avec Bella dans mes bras…

- Elle te plait ? Me demanda Bella interrompant mon fantasme

- Et comment, elle est parfaite. Je suis jaloux. Lui répondis-je

- J'aime bien ta salle de bain, que lui reproches-tu ? Me demanda Bella

- Je n'ai pas de baignoire. Lui répondis-je

- Mmm, si tu es sympa, je pourrais peut-être te laisser l'utiliser. Me dit Bella taquine

- Ah oui ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais j'avais une forte envie de me rapprocher encore plus de Bella. Lui tenir la main et lui embrasser le front ne me suffisaient plus. Je savais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit mais rien ne m'empêchait de la mettre sur la voie.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, Bella détourna son regard mal à l'aise et toussota comme pour que je revienne à moi.

- Bon, que dirais-tu de…préparer le déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain

Je la suivais déçu que Bella ce soit dérober à ma tentative de rapprochement

- Heu…oui si tu veux. Lui répondis-je distrait

Elle se retourna vers moi et me jaugea du regard

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je mine de rien

Je savais qu'elle avait perçu mon changement d'humeur mais je devais me reprendre.

- Pour rien. Me dit-elle pas convaincue

Je la suivais jusqu'à la cuisine

- Bon, qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir préparer. Me dit-elle en ouvrant le frigo et en se baissant me laissant une vue imprenable sur son magnifique postérieur.

Mon Dieu, cette fille allait avoir ma mort. Comment pouvais-je rester de glace devant ce genre de spectacle ? Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait un tel effet alors qu'elle était encore habillée, et ce sans même qu'elle ne m'ait m'allumé.

- Ya quelque chose que tu voudrais manger en particulier ? Me demanda Bella en retournant sa tête vers moi

M'attrapant par la même occasion en train de mater ces fesses. Putain, la honte. Je sentais mon visage chauffer alors que j'aurais juré avoir vu Bella sourire en retournant sa tête en direction du frigo.

- Alors ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Heu…hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu disais ? Lui demandais-je comme un con

- Rien, laisse tomber. Ca te dit du poulet pané et de la purée ? Désolé, j'ai rien de mieux à te proposer pour le moment. On n'a pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Me dit Bella gêné

- C'est parfait, mais tu sais t'es pas obligé de te donner autant de peine. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Ca me fait plaisir, j'aime cuisiner. Me dit Bella en sortant le nécessaire pour le repas

Elle était dos à moi et s'affairait à préparer notre déjeuner pendant que je la dévorais du regard jusqu'à ce que son portable nous dérange.

- Ca te dérange si je réponds ? Me demanda Bella

- Pas du tout, vas-y. Lui répondis-je même si j'aurais préféré que toute son attention se porte sur moi

Elle essuya ses mains en vitesse et attrapa son portable qui était sur la table de la cuisine, puis elle brancha le kit main libre pour répondre

- Salut toi, ça fait un petit temps, comment tu vas ? Demanda Bella à la personne au bout du fil

- ….

- Je sais je suis impardonnable. Répondit-elle

- ….

- C'est vrai mais j'en ai profité pour passer du temps avec Alice et mes amis. Dit-elle à son interlocuteur

- ….

- Bien sûr que si mon chou, ne dis pas de bêtise. Répondit Bella en souriant

Je ne savais pas à qui elle parlait mais j'étais curieux de le savoir

- ….

- Promis, mon prochain jour de congé est pour toi. Dit Bella

- …..

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'aurais mon planning de la semaine que ce soir. Répondit Bella

- …..

- Ok, bon je vais te laisser parce que je ne suis pas seul. Dit Bella

- …..

- Mais non imbécile, bon je te laisse. Répondit Bella en souriant

- …..

- Bien, je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant. Dit Bella.

- …

- Ok bye Josh et passe le bonjour à Vince de ma part. Lui dit-elle

Ok, j'avais ma réponse, c'était Josh. Même en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, du moins plus rien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Bella raccrocha et me fit un petit sourire d'excuse

- Désolé, Josh râle parce que je l'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Me dit Bella

Je lui fis un petit sourire mais ne désirais pas approfondir le sujet Josh

- Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ? Lui demandais-je

- Si tu veux, tu peux préparer la salade. Me dit Bella

Je ne me fis pas prier et me levais pour me mettre au travail.

Je préparais la salade pendant que Bella préparait le repas.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était passé ta soirée ? Me demanda Bella

- Ben, c'était bien. Une soirée entre mecs quoi. Lui répondis-je évasif

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et me toisa.

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je te parlais de ta discussion avec Emmet. Me dit Bella

- Oh, ben on s'est expliqué et ça s'est arrangé. Lui répondis-je en espérant qu'elle laisse tomber

Je savais exactement où cette conversation nous mènerait si on continuait. Elle allait insister, moi je ne voudrais pas en dire plus et on allait finir par se disputer. Et j'en avais marre de ce cercle vicieux.

- Il a bien dû te dire la raison pour laquelle il t'en voulait autant. Me dit-elle curieuse

- Et bien, il avait du mal à comprendre que tu m'ais pardonné et il pensait que je t'avais embobiné en jouant de mes charmes. Lui dis-je en riant

C'était une petite partie de la vérité mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui avouer.

- Et bien, je pensais qu'Emmet me connaissait mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me laisser embobiner. Et je sais encore reconnaitre une personne sincère d'un baratineur. Me dit Bella agacée en terminant le repas

- Faut croire qu'il surestime mon pouvoir de séduction. Dis-je pour moi-même

- N'en doute pas Don Juan, tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, j'ai vu l'effet que tu fais aux femmes. Et tu es loin de les laisser indifférentes, elles te mangent toutes dans la main. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Pas toutes. Lui dis-je doucement

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas faite comme les autres. Me dit Bella moqueuse

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose. Es-ce que je me serais autant intéressé à Bella si je lui faisais le même effet qu'aux autres femmes ? J'en suis certain. Bella a tellement de qualité évidente qu'il n'en aurait pas pu être autrement.

- Et …c'est bien ou mal ? Lui demandais-je

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils un petit moment avant de me répondre

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien. Je pense que dans une certaine mesure, il aurait été mieux pour moi que je sois comme les autres. Que je n'aurai pas cette difficulté à faire confiance aux gens qui m'entourent. Mais en même temps, c'est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi et qui fait que je suis comme je suis. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda Bella me prenant au dépourvu

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me retourne la question

- Heu…, je t'apprécie comme tu es. Tu es tellement différente des autres, c'est une bouffée d'air frais pour moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être déshabillé du regard par toutes ces femmes en chaleur. Au début ça me plaisait et j'en profitais mais maintenant, ça me rends malade. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rester enfermé chez moi sans en sortir. Toi, tu es unique et c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie autant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, j'avais finis par croire que le monde n'était peuplé que de femmes superficielles. Si j'aurais su que tu étais aussi…spécial, j'aurais accepté de te rencontrer y a un bon bout de temps. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Hey, c'est moi qui ne voulait pas te rencontrer, n'inverse pas les rôles toi. Me dit Bella feignant d'être offusqué

Le repas était presque prêt et Bella nettoyait la vaisselle sale en attendant

- Non, je suis désolé mais c'est moi. Quand les autres parlaient de toi, je pensais que tu étais une espèce de mère Theresa. Bien sous tout rapport apportant la joie et le bonheur autour de toi. Je t'imaginais comme une espèce de sainte vachement coincé avec qui je m'ennuierait sec. Et excuse-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais te dire mais…je t'imaginais moche. Ok, Alice est mignonne mais ça n'empêche pas que tu aurais pu être moche. Et les autres voulaient tellement me caser avec toi, que je me disais que tu étais une cause perdu et que personne ne voulait de toi. Lui dis-je un peu honteux

Je voulais être franc avec elle et j'étais sûre qu'elle apprécierait mon honnêteté. Je risquais donc un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle avait arrêté de faire la vaisselle et me regardait la bouche ouverte, choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire.

Oups, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout. Je baissais la tête en me traitant de tous les noms. Pourquoi je lui ai raconté ça moi. On était si bien et il a fallu que je gâche tout avec ma grande gueule. Je cherchais mes mots pour essayer de me faire pardonné et au moment où je relevais la tête, je reçu une éponge dégoulinante de savon et d'eau sur mon t-shirt.

- Espèce de salaud ! Alors comme ça je suis moche, hein ! Me dit Bella

J'osais un regard vers elle. Elle fronçait les sourcils mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Signe qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais moche. J'ai dis que je t'imaginais moche, c'est totalement différent. Deuxièmement, tu es à des années lumières d'être moche, au contraire, tu es splendide. Et troisièmement, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Lui dis-je en désignant mon t-shirt mouillé

Je baissais mon regard sur mon torse en même temps que Bella et releva la tête pour la toiser. Au moment où son regard croisa le mien, elle éclata de rire. Malgré mes efforts pour me retenir, je la suivis de près.

- Ca t'apprendra à me juger sans me connaitre. Me dit Bella en essayant de se calmer

- Hey, je viens de te dire que tu es splendide, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. Lui dis-je faussement irrité

- C'est trop tard, fallait y penser avant. La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi. Me dit Bella en riant

Elle s'approcha de moi pour ramasser l'éponge qui gisait au sol mais je m'en emparais avant elle et la mis hors de sa portée. Elle me toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu te doutes bien que je vais me venger ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Lui dis-je moqueur

Elle ouvra les yeux de stupeur

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à une femme sans défense. Me dit-elle en essayant de m'amadouer

- Toi ? Une femme sans défense ? Tu rigole j'espère ? N'oublie pas que je t'ai vu martyriser deux femmes devant moi. Lui dis-je en riant

- Hey, elles l'avaient mérité et en plus la deuxième, je l'ai fait pour toi. Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, la prochaine fois je te laisserais te démerder tout seul. Me dit Bella boudeuse

- Mais qui te dis que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Lui demandais-je de mauvaise foi

Il est vrai que ce jour là, j'avais vraiment eu besoin d'aide et Bella avait été génial. Je sais que j'exagère là et que je vais certainement le payer. Mais elle est tellement sexy en jouant la chatte enragée.

- Souviens-toi bien de ces paroles Edward Cullen, parce que je te promets qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu auras besoin de mon aide. Et je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler ces paroles. Me dit Bella menaçante

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la taquiner

- N'essaye pas d'inverser les rôles. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'évier qui était remplit d'eau savonneuse. Je trempais l'éponge dans l'eau et regardais Bella qui s'était reculé de moi

- Tu n'oserais pas. Me dit-elle horrifié

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres

- P…parce que tu m'aime bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue adorable

- Heu…non désolé, pas suffisant. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle

- Non Edward, s'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Me dit-elle en reculant

Ca commençait à devenir fort intéressant.

- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux ? Lui demandais-je

- Ooooui, enfin je crois. Me dit-elle avec appréhension

Elle avait peur de ce que je pouvais bien lui demander

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Lui dis-je en faisant mine de lui lancer l'éponge

- OK OK, C'EST D'ACCORD MAIS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL POSE CETTE EPONGE EDWARD. Cria Bella

- Ok, donc si je te demande quelque chose, tu accepteras ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui mais n'exagère pas non plus. Ne me demande pas l'impossible. Me dit Bella renfrognée

- Ok, donc je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Lui dis-je

Ca faisait un petit moment que j'y pensais. En faite, c'était depuis que Bella avait mis les pieds chez moi. Et comme je la voulais le plus souvent possible à la maison, il fallait que je fasse tout pour. Ce qui voulait dire, apporter un peu de vie dans cet appartement. Et qui mieux que Bella pouvait m'aider à le décorer, après tout, je voulais qu'elle s'y sente bien. Et j'avais absolument besoin d'elle pour m'y aider.

- Parle et dis-moi ce que tu veux, on ne va pas y passer la journée non plus. Me dit Bella sur ses gardes alors que je tenais toujours l'éponge dégoulinante dans ma main

- Ok, alors je voudrais que tu m'aides à décorer mon appartement. Je veux changer complètement. Lui donner plus de vie et qu'il soit accueillant et tu peux m'aider. Je voudrais que tu me conseil et qu'on le fasse tout les deux. Je te donne carte blanche, j'ai confiance en tes goûts et je te suivrais quoi que tu dises. Alors ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Elle avait l'air étonné par ma requête. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Et c'est tout ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Et bien, oui. Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Quand je parle déco, ça veut dire qu'on ira ensemble faire les magasins choisir tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Réaménager les meubles ou en racheter d'autres. Je veux faire la totale, je veux que mon appartement soit méconnaissable. Il y aura pas mal de boulot et ça prendra pas mal de ton temps libre. Lui dis-je regrettant un peu

Elle travaillait déjà assez comme ça sans que j'en rajoute encore. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise tout d'un coup

- Tu sais qu'Alice te sera d'une plus grande aide que moi pour ça. C'est une pro de la déco, tu devrais faire appel à elle. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- C'est toi que je veux pour faire ça. J'ai confiance en tes choix, tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui et tu sauras ce qui me plait. Je suis sûre que je ne tiendrais pas une journée avec Alice et tu sais bien que je ne ramène personne chez moi. Pas même Alice désolé, donc tu devra t'y coller. A moins que….

- Ok, j'ai compris. C'est bon pour moi. De toute façon, ça ne me dérange absolument pas et ça sera un plaisir de t'aider. Si je t'ai proposé Alice, c'était pour ton bien mais si tu insistes pour que ce soit moi alors j'accepte. Maintenant dépose cette éponge dans l'évier pour qu'on puisse enfin manger. Me dit Bella en montrant ma main du doigt

Je remis l'éponge dans l'eau et essuyais mes mains. Bella se rapprocha de moi et me donna un coup assez fort à l'épaule

- Idiot. Me dit-elle alors que je frottais mon épaule

- Hey, tu m'as fais mal. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle nettoyait l'eau qui était sur le sol

- Pauvre petite nature. Va mettre la table au lieu de te plaindre. Me dit Bella

J'ouvrais les armoires pour trouver les assiettes et en pris deux que je posais sur la table

- Ne mets pas la table ici, on va manger sur la terrasse. Me dit Bella

A moins d'être aveugle, je n'avais vu aucune terrasse dans cet appartement

- Tu vas dans ma chambre et tu ouvre la baie vitrée. Me dit-elle avec plus de précision

Je pris les assiettes et les couverts et me dirigeais vers sa chambre comme elle me l'avait indiqué. J'ouvris la baie vitré et tombais sur un petit coin de paradis. On se serait cru au beau milieu d'une foret tropical avec toutes ces fleurs et ces palmiers. Qui aurait pu croire que se cachait un tel trésor derrières cette vitre. Pas moi en tout cas. J'admirais encore les lieux alors que j'entendais des pas derrière moi.

- Ressaisis-toi et assis-toi. Me dit Bella en déposant les plats sur la table

- Désolé, j'étais en train d'admirer. C'est magnifique. Lui dis-je

- C'est mon petit jardin secret. Je me sens tellement bien ici. Ca m'aide beaucoup quand je ne vais pas bien que j'ai besoin de calme, ou pour réfléchir. Me dit Bella

- Je comprends pourquoi. Lui dis-je en apercevant dans un coin un petit banc sur lequel étaient posé des coussins fuchsia et rouge

- Assieds-toi, j'apporte le reste. Me dit-elle

- Attends, je viens t'aider. Lui dis-je

- Non, reste là, j'en ai pour une minute. Me dit Bella en partant

Je lui obéis et m'asseyais sur l'une des deux chaises qui était autour d'une petite table ronde au bord de la terrasse. Bella revint avec le plat de salade et deux bières

- Ca te va la bière ou tu veux autre chose ? Me demanda Bella

- La bière c'est parfait. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle prenait place en soupirant d'aise

Bella prit mon assiette et la remplit avant de la repositionner devant moi

- Merci. Lui dis-je simplement alors qu'elle me fit un petit sourire adorable

Puis elle se servit.

Nous commencions à manger dans le silence. Moi, je ne parlais pas parce que je dégustais la cuisine succulente de Bella. Tout ce qui passait entre ces doigts était une merveille. Je décidais quand même d'engager la conversation.

- Comment s'est passé votre soirée ? Lui demandais-je

- Mmm, c'était super. On a diné tout en discutant de TRUC DE FILLES. Me dit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots

- Ah oui ? Et sur quoi exactement ? Lui demandais-je curieux

A part parler de garçon, je ne vois pas de quoi elles auraient parlé sinon. Et j'étais curieux de savoir si j'avais été mentionné dans leur conversation. Ce qui était totalement ridicule, je ne vois pas qu'elle aurait été ma place là-dedans étant donné que Bella ne ressentait que de l'amitié envers moi. Et même si par miracle ça aurait été le cas, elle ne me le dirait pas.

- L'espoir fait vivre Cullen, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Me demanda Bella en riant

- J'aurais au moins essayé. Lui dis-je en boudant

- Ne boude pas, ça ne te va pas. Me dit Bella en s'inclinant par-dessus la table pour me pincer la joue comme font les vieilles dames

- Hey. Me plaignis-je alors qu'elle retirait sa main

- Petite nature. Me dit Bella en terminant son assiette

- Ma peau est très sensible et elle a besoin de beaucoup de douceur. Lui dis-je remplis de sous entendu

- Tu m'en diras tant. En tout cas, je peux dire que tu as la peau douce pour un mec. Ca se voit que tu prends soin de toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les mecs. Un bon point pour toi. Me dit Bella en buvant sa bière

- Ah oui ? Tu trouve ma peau douce ? J'aimerai te retourner le compliment mais il faudrait que je te touche pour ça. Lui dis-je audacieux

J'y allais peut-être un peu fort mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien

- Ok, vas-y. Me dit Bella en rapprochant son visage vers moi

Mon regard dévia automatiquement vers ses lèvres pulpeuse et sa petite fossette craquante que j'aimerais embrasser, lécher…STOP. Concentre-toi MERDE, tu veux la faire fuir en faisant n'importe quoi ? Et si je touchais ses lèvres ? Ca fait partie de sa peau non ? Putain cette fille me rend dingue, à chaque fois que je la vois, je perds de plus en plus le contrôle. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes pulsions. Et le fait que je suis en manque de sex n'arrange rien. Je ne suis jamais resté plus de trois jours sans baiser et là ça fait des semaines. En plus je n'ai jamais autant bandé que depuis que je connais Bella. Cette femme est la tentation personnifiée. Mais ce n'est pas que sexuel, il y a cette passion qui me prend aux tripes à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde trop longtemps ou qu'elle me touche brièvement.

J'approchais lentement ma main de son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en souriant accentuant cette petite fossette qui aura ma mort. J'effleurais sa joue de mon index puis descendit lentement vers son menton ne pouvant résister à sa fossette. Une fois mon index sur son menton mon pouce vint caresses l'objet de ma convoitise. Mon pouce caressait son menton timidement allant même jusqu'à la limite de sa lèvre inférieur. Sa peau était d'une douceur inimaginable, presque irréel. Je n'osais imaginer ce que devait être le reste de son corps. Je savais que j'exagérais, que je devais arrêter de jouer avec le feu mais mes doigts en avaient décidé autrement. Ils ne m'obéissaient plus. Ils approchaient dangereusement des lèvres de Bella qui me surprit en ouvrant brusquement. Elle avait une lueur d'appréhension, de peur et d'interrogation dans son regard. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Elle se demandait sûrement à quoi je jouais et elle n'osait pas me repousser, espérant que je m'éloigne de moi-même.

Ce que je fis, mais dans ma hâte, je renversais la bouteille de Bella qui se répandit sur son short et ses jambes.

- OH PUTAIN, JE SUIS DESOLE. Lui dis-je en me levant pour attraper une serviette

Au moment où je posais la serviette sur son genou, Bella m'attrapa le poignet pour arrêter mon geste. Je relevais la tête vers elle alors que j'étais accroupi à côté d'elle.

- Laisse, je vais aller me changer, je ne vais pas rester comme ça de toute façon. Me dit Bella en se levant

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ? J'étais toujours accroupi près de sa chaise alors qu'elle n'y était plus. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir le visage de Bella qui me souriait.

- Hé ce n'est pas grave, ok ? Ce n'est que de la bière, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais renversé de l'acide sur moi, je crois que je t'en aurais vraiment voulu si ça aurait été le cas. Me dit Bella en plaisantant

Je ne dis rien encore honteux de ce que j'avais fais. Je me relevais et déposais la serviette sur la table jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Bella tourner mon visage vers elle.

- C'est trois fois rien Edward, alors arrête de faire cette tête. Ca te dérange pas de rester seul pendant quelques minutes ? J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, je suis toute collante à cause de la bière. Me dit Bella dégouté

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant sa petite grimace tellement adorable.

- C'est ça, moque toi Cullen. Bon, je fais vite. En attendant fais comme chez toi, va regarder la télé dans le salon. Me dit Bella en rentrant dans sa chambre

Pendant ce temps, je commençais à rassembler la vaisselle sale qui était à table.

- Laisse ça, je le ferais après. Me dit une Bella en peignoir

C'était un peignoir noir en soie qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. J'imaginais le corps nu de Bella sous ce peignoir et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Bella dû se rendre compte de mon regard car elle s'excusa.

- Désolé je ne pouvais plus garder ses vêtements sur moi. Ne touche à rien et va t'installer dans le salon. Me dit Bella en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et de chasser l'image de Bella à moitié nu devant moi. Ok, elle avait un peignoir mais elle était NU en dessous. Putain faut que je me calme. Je décidais de me rendre utile et de débarrasser même si Bella m'avait dit de ne pas le faire.

En 2minutes la table était propre. Je mis la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle et m'installais dans le salon. J'allumais la télé et zappais pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je laissais les experts en attendant Bella.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle refit apparition. Elle portait une tunique bleu foncé et un collant noir. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient détaché. Rien de bien extraordinaire mais tout ce qu'elle portait semblait magnifique sur elle et sexy.

- Je t'avais dis de laisser tout ce bazar, tu n'avais pas à ranger. Me dit Bella contrarié

- Tu en fais autant chez moi, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que tu es mon invité. Me dit-elle simplement

- Tu l'étais aussi chez moi. Lui dis-je aussitôt

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt

- AARRGH, tu m'énerves. Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Je riais tout seul, qu'es-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtu !

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

- Merci. Lui dis-je

- De rien. Y a quelque chose d'intéressant ? Me demanda Bella en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de moi.

- Pas grand-chose, non. Lui répondis-je

Nous discutions tout en regardant la télé finissant par être intéressé par la série. Une fois celle-ci finit, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Bella. Et ce que je vis me fit sourire.

Sa tête reposait sur le dossier du canapé et ma belle s'était endormis. Je la trouvais si belle à ce moment là, elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses traits étaient détendus et elle semblait apaisée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir comme ça, cette position n'était pas confortable. Je ne pouvais pas non plus trop la bouger sinon elle se réveillerait et refuserait de se rendormir alors que j'étais là. Alors je fis ce qui me semblait le plus simple. Je la fis basculer délicatement vers moi et me plaçait correctement de façon à ce que sa tête se retrouve sur mes genoux. Je sais, j'aurais pu la déposer sur un coussin mais c'était tellement mieux comme ça. Je dégageais les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et ne pu m'empêcher de les caresser. Bella soupira d'aise et se positionna plus confortablement sur mes genoux.

Je restais là à la contempler et à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Bella. J'entendais le bruit de talon puis aperçus Alice entrer dans le salon. Elle resta bouche bée en nous voyant. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre pendant une bonne minute avant de se ressaisir. Elle allait parler quand je lui intimais de ne pas parler trop fort. Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

- Es-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Me demanda Alice vexé

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandais-je innocemment

- Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être parce que tu as la tête de ma sœur sur tes cuisses. Me dit Alice mauvaise

- Oh ça ! Bella s'est endormit. Lui dis-je

- Je vois ça mais…laisse fait plaisir de voir que tu as enfin trouvé le chemin de notre petit chez nous ? Tu sais, je suis vraiment vexé. Combien de fois je t'ai invité à venir ? Et tu as toujours trouvé des prétextes. Et là, ma sœur débarque dans ta vie tu lui ouvre grand les portes de chez toi alors que moi je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds pourtant on se connait depuis pas mal de temps. Et il suffit qu'elle t'invite et tu accours. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu va lui proposer de refaire la déco chez toi ? Me demanda Alice menaçante

Putain elle va vraiment me détester et me tuer. Je devais faire une drôle de tête puisqu'Alice mis sa main devant la bouche tellement elle était choqué.

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as demandé de refaire la déco chez toi ? Me demanda Alice avec appréhension

- Eh ben je…tu comprends elle est la seul à …

- Tais-toi, ne rajoute rien où je te jure que je te…

Elle ne rajouta rien et partit dans sa chambre. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'Alice, elle a toujours été une amie pour moi et m'a été d'un grand secours avec Bella. J'avoue que je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille mais sa réaction est exagérée, non ? Je ne peux même pas aller lui parler vu que je suis coincé avec Bella.

POV ALICE

J'étais sur mon lit en train d'essayer de me calmer. J'étais vraiment vexé là. J'étais amie avec Edward depuis que je suis avec Jasper, ça fait au moins deux ans et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis personne pour lui. Il a fallu que ma sœur débarque pour qu'elle fasse de lui un autre homme. Qu'elle arrive à se faire inviter chez lui alors qu'il a toujours refuser de me faire entrer. Qu'elle réussisse à le faire venir chez nous alors que je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle va décorer son appartement. C'était mon rayon ça, ce n'est pas à elle de le faire. C'est moi qui ai décoré notre appart pas elle. Si ça se trouve elle n'y connait rien. Edward aurait du me demander à MOI pas à elle.

Bordel, je suis jalouse de ma sœur. Je suis jalouse de sa relation avec Edward. Mais je suis malade ou quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

C'est normal qu'Edward fasse tout pour Bella étant donné qu'il en est raide dingue. C'est normal qu'il veuille passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. N'es-ce pas ce que je fais avec Jasper ? Refaire son appartement n'est qu'un prétexte. Et en plus je suis sûre qu'Edward a fait exprès de la choisir elle, comme ça il est sûre que la déco plaira à Bella et qu'elle se sentira bien chez lui. Ca doit être difficile pour Edward de faire tant d'effort sans que Bella ne s'en aperçoive. D'être à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser ou lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Ca doit le rendre dingue. Et moi qu'es-ce que je fais ? J'en rajoute une couche

Mais quelle conne je suis. Il doit culpabiliser maintenant le pauvre. Et j'ai pensé du mal de Bella alors qu'elle est la meilleur des grandes sœurs. Elle a tant sacrifié pour moi. Je suis impardonnable, je ne la mérite pas.

Je dois aller m'excuser, j'ai vraiment était une peste avec Edward.

Je retournais lentement vers le salon honteuse de mon comportement. Edward est toujours sur le canapé avec Bella sur ses genoux. Seul différence c'est qu'il se pince l'arrête du nez signe qu'il est contrarié. Il ne m'a pas vu arrivé et sursaute légèrement quand je reviens m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. Il me regarde brièvement mais baisse vite les yeux. Il culpabilise, j'en étais sûre.

Comment peut-il en être autrement après ce que tu lui a dis ?

- Je suis désolé Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Lui dis-je en chuchotant

- Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé que tu sentes que tu compte si peu pour moi parce que c'est faux. Tu es l'une des personnes qui me connaisse le mieux et tu as toujours été une amie formidable et moi…je …

- Tu es amoureux, c'est tout. Lui dis-je

Il me regarda étonné puis me souria brièvement

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Me dit-il doucement en caressant les cheveux de Bella

Il est tellement mignon quand il fait ça, il fait preuve de tellement de douceur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait ça en lui.

- Oh que si, c'est la meilleur excuse du monde. On est capable de faire n'importe quoi par amour. Lui dis-je

- Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Me dit-il triste

- Tu es déjà sur la bonne voie. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule

- Je ne sais pas Alice, ça fait un petit temps qu'on se voit et rien n'a changé de son côté. Elle me voit toujours comme un simple ami. Et j'en viens à me demander si un jour elle me verra autrement. Me dit Edward avec difficulté

Je savais à quel point c'était dur pour lui de dire ça, de voir ses peurs se concrétiser.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais…elle commence à comprendre tu sais. Lui dis-je hésitante

Il retourna brusquement sa tête vers moi

- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il précipitamment

- Ben…elle se pose certaine question sur ce que tu lui dis. Lui dis-je vaguement

Ok j'aime beaucoup Edward mais j'aime plus ma sœur et je ne la trahirais pas.

- Ah bon comme quoi et qu'es-ce que je lui ai dit ? Me demanda Edward

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois savoir ce que tu lui as dit. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle commence à avoir des doutes alors tu ferais mieux de passer à la vitesse supérieur et lui montrer que tu tiens vraiment à elle. Lui dis-je

- Comment ? Me demanda Edward désemparé

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu va trouver. Lui dis-je en souriant

Il soupira bruyamment et j'étouffais mon rire pour ne pas réveiller Bella

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Ce n'est pas inconfortable pour toi cette position ? Lui demandais-je

- Un peu, mais je m'en fou je peux rester comme ça encore des heures si ça me permet d'être aussi près d'elle. Me dit Edward sans l'ombre de plaisanterie

- Toi, t'es mordu à mort mon pote. Mais ne la laisse pas dormir des heures quand même, réveille la dans 20minutes. Lui dis-je en regardant ma montre

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Edward

- Parce qu'elle doit se préparer pour aller bosser. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Merde j'avais complètement oublié. Tu crois qu'elle me laisserait l'accompagner au boulot ? Me demanda-t-il

- Pas l'ombre d'une chance, elle préfèrera y aller avec son bolide. D'ailleurs tu devrais te méfier de lui, il est ton plus grand rival. Tu te rends compte que si elle pouvait elle ramènerait chaque jour sa moto ici dans l'appartement? Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Arrête tes conneries. Me dit Edward en riant doucement

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Quand elle l'a acheté, elle comptait le faire, elle ne supportait pas que son bébé soit seul et sans surveillance. On a dû batailler grave Angela et moi pour qu'elle soit raisonnable. Lui dis-je

- Eh ben merde alors. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les mecs pour traiter leur voiture comme ça. Me dit Edward étonné

- Et bien faut croire que Bella a des gênes de mec, t'es sûre que tu veux toujours d'elle ? Lui demandais-je voulant le taquiner

- Encore plus maintenant, elle est terriblement sexy sur cette moto. Me dit Edward avec un petit sourire pervers

- Hé c'est de ma sœur dont tu parle obsédé. Lui dis-je

Je retournais dans ma chambre laissant Edward encore quelques minutes d'intimité avec Bella avant de la réveiller.

POV BELLA

Je sentais une caresse sur mes cheveux vraiment agréable. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais et avec qui. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et me rendis compte que ma tête était sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Je me retournais pour faire face à cette personne qui était…Edward. Il avait arrêté son geste en gardant sa main levé et avait la tête d'un petit garçon prit en faute. Il était tellement mignon que je lui fis un petit sourire qui l'apaisa directement. Il pensait sûrement que j'allais me mettre en colère contre lui le pauvre. Je m'étirais doucement et me relevais pour m'asseoir.

- Je suis désolé de m'être endormis. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je passe pour une maitresse de maison indigne. Lui dis-je en me frottant les yeux

- Mais non, tu avais besoin de te reposer avant d'aller travailler. En plus tu étais tellement mignonne endormis. Me dit Edward avec un regard attendris

- Oui mais tu as dû t'ennuyer et puis je me suis affalé sur toi sans gêne. Lui dis-je en rigolant de mon audace

- Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. Et puis tu n'as dormi qu'une heure et demie. Me dit Edward comme si ce n'était pas beaucoup

- Merde une heure et demie ? Mais il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je affolé

- Pas de panique, il est presque 18h, tu as encore du temps devant toi. Me dit Edward

- Ok, j'ai eu peur. Lui dis-je soulagé

- Tu va aller te préparer et moi je vais te faire du café. Ca te va? Me demanda Edward

- Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je vais aller faire du café. Dis-je en me levant

Edward se leva en même temps que moi et me barrait le chemin

- Non, MOI je vais préparer le café et TOI tu va te préparer. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi. Me dit Edward avant de se figer et moi aussi par la même occasion

Ok, il a envie de s'occuper de moi. Si je n'étais pas morte de trouille, j'aurais trouvé ça adorable et lui aurait fait un gros câlin. Mais voilà, je suis Bella ne l'oublions pas et je dois toujours compliquer les choses et trop réfléchir. Donc, je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux à savoir…fuir. Et ouai, c'est tout moi ça.

- Ok, je te laisse faire, je vais…dans ma chambre. Lui dis-je en le contournant pour y aller

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'affalais sur le lit et soupirais bruyamment.

Pourquoi les choses n'étaient pas plus faciles ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me laisser aller et…vivre ? Merde, j'ai toujours cette espèce d'handicap qui me pourrit la vie. Cet espèce de malaise à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop près de celle que je suis vraiment. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement être normal. J'aimerais arrêter d'être ce que René a fait de moi. Cette espèce de chose qui se refuse à ressentir des sentiments trop forts. Qui se refuse à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je la hais, je la hais tellement.

Edward est tellement adorable et je vois bien les efforts qu'il fait mais je n'y arrive pas. Pour une fois qu'il veut avoir une relation normal, il faut qu'il tombe sur une personne émotionnellement instable qui ne pourrait rien lui apporter de bon. Il mérite quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur d'être touché. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de dévoiler ses sentiments et quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur d'entendre une autre personne lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

Je vois bien les regards d'Edward sur moi quand il pense que je ne le vois pas. Ses gestes et ses paroles. J'ai été chamboulé par son regard si intense alors qu'on déjeunait. Je l'avais laissé toucher mon visage. J'ai remarqué que se doigts s'attardaient plus que nécessaires sur ma peau mais je l'avais laissé faire puisqu'il semblait apprécier. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas apprécié égalment. Mais je m'étais efforcé de ne rien ressentir, en tout cas rien qui pourrait me trahir. Il y aurait vu de l'espoir et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir suivre après. Mais je l'avais laissé explorer ma peau, je lui devais bien ça après tout ce qu'il m'apportait mais j'ai dû rouvrir les yeux quand j'ai sentis ses doigts se rapprocher dangereusement de mes lèvres. Je fus étonné par la profondeur de son regard. Il semblait être en adoration, comme s'il avait une déesse en face de lui. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il me semblait qu'il me voyait d'une manière inexacte.

Il se rapprochait de moi au lieu de me fuir. Il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir comme n'importe quel autre homme, mais non il restait toujours malgré mon comportement. Il méritait mieux que moi et pourtant il s'accrochait de toutes ces forces. Et Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai envie de lui apporter tout ce qu'il me demande à travers ses regards. Il me demande d'accepter son amour, et me demande de l'aimer en retour ce que je ne sais pas faire. Et j'ai peur de le briser, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances. J'ai peur que ce soit trop, trop intense, que je finisse par me fondre dans cet amour et de m'y perdre, de souffrir et de plus m'en relever.

Cette peur est tellement ancré en moi, elle est là depuis tellement longtemps que je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, elle me colle comme une deuxième peau. Et si un jour j'arrive malgré tout à m'en débarrasser, je serais à vif et trop vulnérable. J'ai cette boule qui est là et qui fait partie de moi. Je me suis faite une raison, j'avais perdu espoir de vivre sans elle un jour. Et il a fallu qu'Edward se pointe qu'il me demande toutes ces choses mais il ne sait pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi, c'est douloureux et effrayant. J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer que je tiens à lui mais mon corps ce traitre ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il est là, le toucher, je suis aimanter vers son corps et j'essaye de toutes mes forces de lutter.

J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un avant que je ne me casse la gueule, j'ai besoin de me vider de toute cette merde. Je sais que ça ne va rien changer à mon état mais j'ai besoin d'en parler. Je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler à mes amis ou encore à Alice mais je peux en parler à la seule personne qui est au courant de tout ça et qui me comprend mieux que personne sur cette terre. Mais en parler au téléphone ne serait pas assez, faut que je le vois en personne.

Je me levais de force pour aller à la salle de bain et me lavais le visage comme pour enlever toute trace de mon mal être. J'étais devenu une pro en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. Je pouvais être en train de souffrir de martyr à l'intérieur et afficher un sourire éclatant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je me maquillais légèrement d'un trait d'eye liner noir, de mascara et du gloss transparent.

Je laissais mes cheveux détaché et décidé de garder ma tunique bleu et mon collant noir. Je pris ma veste courte en cuir noir et mis des bottes en cuir noir à talon. Je pris ma veste sous le bras et ma sacoche en cuir avec mes effets personnel et allait rejoindre Edward qui devait m'attendre depuis un bon bout de temps. Arrivé à la cuisine, je le vis avec une tasse de café à la main et la mienne à côté de lui, il avait l'air ailleurs. Je déposais ma veste et ma sacoche et allait m'assoir à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de mes talons qu'il releva la tête.

Un petit sourire peu convainquant éclaira son visage.

- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'ai du faire un ravalement de façade pour ressembler à quelque chose. Lui dis-je en pointant mon visage du doigt tout en m'asseyant

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, tu es magnifique sans artifice. Me dit Edward fermement

Je n'avais pas envie de le contre dire alors je ne dis rien et bu une gorgée de mon café

- Merci. Lui dis-je en désignant le café

- Y a pas de quoi. Me dit-il simplement

- Tu pensais à quoi avant que j'arrive, tu avais l'air dans tes pensées. Lui dis-je

- A rien en particulier. Mentit Edward effrontément

- Je vais faire comme si tu étais convainquant et que je t'avais cru. Lui dis-je en buvant une autre gorgée de mon café

Edward me regarda étonné puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux

- Tu es beaucoup trop perspicace. Me dit-il en souriant

- Ou c'est toi qui ne sais pas mentir. Lui répondis-je

- Impossible, je suis le roi du mensonge. Comment crois-tu que j'arriverais à amadouer toutes ces filles sinon? Me demanda-t-il et aussitôt il se crispa se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit

Je savais qu'il avait couché avec des tas de filles, probablement tout Manhattan voire même New York mais l'entendre parler comme ça alors que je sais qu'il s'intéresse à moi est …déroutant. Ca m'a fait un petit quelque chose que j'essayais de refouler de suite.

- Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu sais. Toutes ces femmes…

Mais je ne le laissais pas continuer, j'en avais rien à foutre de ce qu'il faisait avec les autres.

- Je dois être sur mes gardes alors, pour me rendre compte quand tu me mens. Lui dis-je

- Je ne te mentirais pas. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Ah oui ? Et qu'es-ce que tu viens de faire maintenant ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ce n'était pas un gros mensonge. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas te dire ce à quoi je pensais. Me dit-il gêné

- Et bien tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de me mentir, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains

- Tu as raison, c'était stupide de te mentir. Surtout pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Me dit Edward honteux

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu marche sur des œufs avec moi ? Comme si tu attendais que j'explose à tout moment ? Lui demandais-je

Il me lança un regard qui disait « à ton avis ? »

- Ok, c'est vrai que par le passé, je me suis laissé emporter mais maintenant j'ai compris et je suis plus zen. Mais toi…tu es tendu comme si tu surveillais chacun de tes mots, tu te retiens et ça ne me plait pas. Je veux que tu sois toi-même avec moi. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne

Il ne releva pas son visage mais regarda un long moment ma main sur la sienne. Puis il tourna sa main de façon à ce que sa paume soit contre la mienne et qu'il puisse me tenir la main. Qu'il me tienne la main dans la rue ne m'ennuyait pas, je me disais que c'était par galanterie ou pour m'empêcher de tomber ou autre connerie. Mais là, c'était tout autre, ça avait une autre signification et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je fis un geste pour enlever ma main mais celle d'Edward raffermit sa prise sur la mienne m'empêchant de me dégager. J'osais un regard vers Edward qui avait les sourcils froncé et le visage triste. Comme si ça lui faisait de la peine que je veuille enlever ma main. Mais une peur irrationnel s'empara de moi par ce geste trop intime, ce moment trop intime.

J'essayais de respirer calmement et me dire que ce n'était rien, juste un ami qui me tient la main mais je savais que ce n'était pas n'importe quel ami au bout de cette main, c'était Edward. J'essayais de trouver un moyen d'enlever ma main sans le blesser, ce qui était impossible. Jusqu'à ce que mon sauveur arriva, Alice.

- Hey salut grande sœur. Me dit Alice en fixant nos mains

Je fis une nouvelle tentative pour enlever ma main et cette fois-ci il me laissa faire en soupirant. Je me levais et pris Alice dans mes bras en la serrant fort contre moi, j'avais besoin de sentir que quelqu'un est avec moi dans ce combat et que je n'étais pas seul. Je sais c'est étrange mais j'avais besoin de sa chaleur.

Alice d'abord hésitante, raffermit sa prise autour de moi sachant que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je finis par la lâcher en regardant ma montre.

- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. Dis-je en mettant ma veste

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au parking. Me dit Edward en se levant

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non étant donné qu'il devait aller chercher sa voiture également

- Mon Aly, on se voit demain matin. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un bisou

- Ok. Me dit Alice

- Au revoir Alice. Lui dit Edward en lui faisant la bise

- Bye Edward et j'espère que tu viendras plus souvent maintenant. Lui répondit Alice

« Si on veut encore de moi » murmura doucement Edward pour que personne ne l'entende mais je l'avais entendu

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, Edward sur mes talons. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et on attendit sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée

- Je suis désolé Bella. Me dit doucement Edward

Je me retournais vers lui et fronçait les sourcils. C'était moi le putain de problème et c'est lui qui s'excuse. Je me sens deux fois plus coupable maintenant.

- De quoi es-tu désolé Edward ? De m'avoir tenu la main ? Ne soit pas ridicule. Si quelqu'un doit être désolé ici, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai des problèmes avec tout ce qui est trop…, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, c'est moi qui n'est pas normal. Lui dis-je en colère après moi

- Ne dis pas ça. Me dit Edward en me regardant alors que je reportais mon attention sur les portes de l'ascenseur

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité. Tu devrais arrêter de gaspiller ton temps et ton énergie avec moi, concentre-toi sur quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. Lui dis-je alors que nous arrivions au parking

- Tu en vaux la peine Bella, plus que tu ne peux le penser, alors ne redis plus jamais ça. Je ne devrais pas te forcer à avoir des contacts qui te mettent mal à l'aise. C'est ma faute. Me dit Edward presqu'en courant tellement j'avançais vite

Je m'arrêtais sec et me retournais vers lui

- Dis encore une fois que c'est de ta faute et je te jure que je t'en colle une. Lui di-je sérieuse

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire comme un idiot. Je levais les yeux au ciel et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à ma Daytona.

- Je suis celle qui a des problèmes et …je vais essayer de changer. Tu as fais assez d'effort, c'est à moi d'en faire à présent. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Je pouvais au moins faire ça, le laisser me prendre la main. J'arrivais à ma moto et pris mon casque

- C'est vrai que tu voulais ramener ta moto chez toi tout les soirs pour ne pas la laisser seul ? Me lança Edward

Je me retournais choqué qu'il puisse être au courant de ça

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai mes sources. Me dit Edward fière de lui

- Tes sources ? Je suis certaine que c'est Alice. Ose me dire que tu n'en ferais pas autant avec ta Volvo si tu le pouvais ? Le défiais-je

- Ok, tu as raison. Mais je croyais que c'était un truc de mec, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais autant ta moto. Me dit-il

- Tu plaisante ? C'est mon bébé, je ne peux pas vivre sans. Lui dis-je en la caressant

- Tu sais que c'est sexy ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Edward

Je me retournais étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait un sourire moqueur scotché sur les lèvres. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer !

- Si tu trouve ça sexy, alors regarde-moi l'enfourcher, tu verras c'est torride. Lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle

Il ouvra grand la bouche, limite s'il ne bavait pas. Il pensait me mettre mal à l'aise mais c'est mal me connaitre

Je mis mon casque et enfourcha ma moto.

- Bye Edward et ferme la bouche tu va respirer la fumée du pot d'échappement. Lui dis-je moqueuse

Je démarrais et jetais un dernier regard vers lui fière de moi avant de partir et de le laisser sur le parking

POV EDWARD

Alors là, elle m'a bien eu. J'avais voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère en la taquinant mais elle a été plus forte que moi à ce jeu là. Je me retrouve seul comme un con sur le parking excité par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est vrai que la voir enfourcher sa moto était torride. Putain, c'est de plus en plus difficile de lui résister et j'ai de plus en plus peur de déraper comme tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris quand j'ai retenu sa main en otage. Enfin si je le sais. Ca m'avait apaisé qu'elle mette sa main sur la mienne et j'en ai profité pour m'en emparer. Mais j'ai été blessé quand elle a voulu la retirer se sentant probablement trop proche de moi à cet instant. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement et je n'avais pas voulu lâcher sa main, j'étais limite en colère qu'elle fasse ça.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement avec moi. Ca ne la dérangeait pas de coucher avec n'importe quel mec y a encore peu et ça la dérange quand je lui tiens la main ? Je suis complètement à la masse là, faudrait qu'on m'explique parce que ça me rend dingue. Comment je fais pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi autrement qu'à un ami si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense ou comment elle fonctionne ? J'ai l'impression de faire du sur place et que rien avance. On est au même point qu'au début malgré qu'on se fréquente depuis quelques semaines maintenant. J'essaye d'être patient mais c'est horriblement dur, surtout quand je la vois. J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, enfuir mon visage dans son coup, embrasser ses lèvres parfaites et la liste est encore longue. Mais malheureusement je dois me contenter d'un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour et de parfois lui tenir la main quand elle cesse d'analyser les choses.

Il me fallait des réponses pour éviter que je ne devienne fou. Une seule solution me venait à l'esprit : ALICE. Je retournais vers l'ascenseur et retournais voir Alice. Je toquais à la porte et c'est une Alice surprise qui m'ouvrit la porte.

POV ALICE

J'étais étonné de voir Edward revenir. Mais en même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'avais sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je suis rentré dans la cuisine et que je l'ai aperçu avec Bella main dans la main. Bella s'était directement détaché de lui en me voyant et m'avait serré assez fort dans ses bras. Je l'avais serré aussi fort pour lui montrer que j'étais là. J'avais jeté un regard à Edward par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur pour lui demandé des explications mais il avait la tête baissé et fixait ses mains. J'aurais aimé être seul un moment avec Bella pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je n'aimais pas la savoir mal sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle était toujours là pour moi tandis que moi j'étais inutile quand elle était mal. Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose de sérieux qui la préoccupait mais elle ne m'en a jamais fait part et je me demandais si un jour elle le fera.

En attendant, j'avais Edward sous la main et il pourra m'en apprendre plus

- Entre. Lui dis-je sans rien ajouter

Il entra et je fermais la porte derrière lui. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et on s'asseyait tout les deux.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure quand tu étais dans la cuisine avec Bella ? Lui demandais-je sans détour

- Je lui ai tenu la main et quand je l'ai fait, elle a essayé de la retirer mais je ne l'ai pas laissé. J'en pouvais plus qu'elle me repousse et j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser passer cette fois. Puis tu es arrivé et je l'ai lâché. Me dit Edward incrédule

Moi je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Ce qu'il devait savoir, c'est que ça ne venait absolument pas de lui mais de Bella. Que ça aurait été la même chose avec un autre. Quoi que je garderais la dernière partie pour moi. Il ne serait pas très rassuré qu'elle le voit comme n'importe quel autre mec qui s'intéresserait à elle.

- Ecoute, tu sais qu'elle a du mal avec tout ce qui est trop intime. Des gestes qui lui rappelleraient que tu veux être plus qu'un ami. Elle ne te considère pas comme un plan cul et elle sait que tu veux quelque chose de plus sérieux. Et j'imagine qu'elle est morte de trouille et qu'elle a paniqué. Tu sais avec James ou Jacob, ce n'était pas de l'amour, en tout cas pas pour elle. Mais avec toi, elle a conscience que ça pourrait être beaucoup plus. Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre et personne ne peut le nier en vous voyant, c'est tellement évident. Et elle le sent aussi, elle a peur de se laisser aller et le regretter, d'en souffrir. Essayais-je de lui expliquer du mieux que je pouvais

- Mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! S'indigna Edward

- Ca tu n'en sais rien Edward, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Tu n'as aucune certitude en ce qui concerne le futur. Peut-être que tu ne lui en feras pas intentionnellement, ou pas du tout mais ça, personne ne le sait. Pas même toi et c'est ce qu'elle redoute. Lui dis-je

- Mais comment peut-elle envisager tout ça alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que je ressens pour elle ? Demanda Edward désemparé

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle le sait. Lui répondis-je

- QUOI ? Qu'es-ce que tu raconte Alice ? Me demanda Edward impatient

- Elle sait ce que tu ressens pour elle, elle l'a deviné. En même temps faut pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte, tu es tellement transparent Edward. Lui dis-je

Ok, je sais que Bella ne l'a pas découvert toute seul mais je n'ai fait que la mettre sur la voix. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle le découvre. Mais ça, Edward n'a pas besoin de le savoir

- PUTAIN, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle me repousse. Elle ne me voit que comme un ami et rien de plus. Elle ne ressent absolument rien pour moi et elle essaye de me repousser sans me blesser et moi comme un con j'ai rien vu. Comment j'ai pu croire une seconde que j'avais mes chances avec elle. Me dit Edward en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains

- Ah non, tu ne va pas recommencer Edward. Je te préviens, tu va te ressaisir tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve et te foute dehors. Bon sang, j'ai besoin que tu y crois un peu plus que ça. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais aidé, que je te donnerais de l'espoir si tu n'avais aucune chance ? Je ne m'investis jamais dans des causes perdu. Et si tu veux un scoop, tu es loin d'être indifférent à Bella et je sais ce que je dis. Ne m'en demande pas plus parce que je n'ajouterais rien, j'en ai assez dis. Lui dis-je

Un sourire illumina son visage qui il y a encore peu était dévasté

- Tu en es sûre ? Me demanda Edward plein d'espoir

- Certaine. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Je vais faire mon possible de mon côté pour faire avancer les choses. Mais tout repose sur tes épaules. Lui dis-je en sachant que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire

- Si je sais que je ne me bats pas pour rien et que j'ai mes chances, je ferais n'importe quoi. Me dit Edward déterminé

- Voilà l'attitude que tu dois avoir. Lui dis-je contente qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête

- Alice, je te remercie de m'avoir expliqué tout ça. Et maintenant que je sais ça, je suis plus motivé que jamais. Me dit Edward en se levant

- Je suis impatiente que Bella fasse tomber ses barrières et te fais une place dans son cœur. Elle a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, j'ai de la peine de la voir toute seul. Elle en a beaucoup trop sur ses épaules et elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour l'épauler. Lui dis-je

- Merci Alice, je vais rentrer chez moi. Me dit Edward

- Ok, mais je te préviens que maintenant que tu as mis les pieds ici, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous inviter tous à diner et tu n'aura aucune excuse pour ne pas venir. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Je serais ravi de venir Alice mais…

Je le coupais sachant exactement ce qu'il allait me dire

- Mais tu n'es toujours pas prêt à m'inviter chez toi. Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je en lui souriant

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte puis lui fis la bise pour lui dire au revoir

- Attends-toi à ce que je t'appel dans la semaine pour t'inviter à diner et ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte de faire ça quand Bella ne travaillera pas. Lui dis-je

- T'es vraiment une super amie. Me dit Edward en me donnant un bisou sur la joue

- Rappel t'en. Lui dis-je

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Au revoir Alice. Me dit Edward

- Bye Edward. Lui dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir

POV BELLA

J'arrivais avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance à l'hôpital. Je mis ma blouse et me pris un café avant d'aller à la salle de repos.

- Bonjour Docteur Swan. Me dit Kate avec un petit sourire moqueur

C'était mon infirmière préféré à chaque fois que je le pouvais je la demandais pour m'assister. Elle devait avoir dans les 32 ans et elle était blonde aux yeux bleu et d'une beauté incontestable. Kate était mariée depuis 7 ans à un gars très gentil que j'ai pu rencontrer quelque fois. Elle avait aussi une petite fille nommé Aline qui était tout simplement adorable. J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer quand elle venait chercher sa mère avec son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une petite famille adorable.

- Je vais finir par t'appeler infirmière Denali si tu continue comme ça. Lui dis-je faussement énervé

- Au Mon Dieu tu n'oserais pas ! Me dit Kate dégouté

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnu elle n'aimait pas son nom de famille mais elle n'avait pas pu le changer pour prendre le nom de son mari qui était « Strabatovsky ». Je la comprends à vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pu assumer un nom pareil. Mais son mari assumait complètement, en même temps il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait été d'accord pour que Kate garde son nom, il n'en était pas vexé au contraire il s'en amusait.

- Tu sais bien que si, alors gare à toi. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le tableau des plannings de la semaine.

Je travaillais lundi, mardi, jeudi et dimanche. Ok, je pourrais consacrer le mercredi et le samedi à Edward pour aller faire les magasins.

- Ok BELLA. Me dit-elle en insistant sur mon prénom

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Qui est de garde cette nuit ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle et en buvant mon café

Kate me tendit un petit gâteau pour accompagner mon café

- Merci, je vais finir par ressembler à une vache si je ne fais pas plus attention. Lui dis-je en mordant dans le gâteau

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, tu es parfaite. D'ailleurs je suis jalouse, je suis une planche à pain, aucune forme. Alors que toi tu a des formes sublimes, des seins parfait, un cul à tomber. Merde je suis en train de virer lesbienne. Me dit Kate en riant

- Tu es superbe arrête de raconter des conneries. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te dévalorise .Lui dis-je irrité

Elle était une véritable beauté et elle se plaignait

- Ok j'arrête. Cette nuit comme médecin il y a le Dr Fritz, le Dr Cullen et toi. Me dit Kate

- Carlisle ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit de garde ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Il remplace le Dr Sanz qui est malade. Tu sais, tu es la seule ici à l'appeler Carlisle et vous avez vraiment l'air d'être très proche. D'ailleurs la plupart du personnel féminin te déteste pour ça. Me dit Kate

- Premièrement, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'appeler Carlisle. Deuxièmement, il est le père de deux de mes amis et c'est pour ça qu'on est proche. Et troisièmement, il est marié bon sang, c'est quoi leur problème à ces furies ? En plus sa femme est génial et magnifique, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à ses potiches. Lui dis-je irrité

- Je comprends qu'elles lui tournent autour, il est très beau mais c'est vrai qu'elles devraient le laisser tranquille sachant qu'il est marié. Ce n'est pas correct. Me dit Kate énervé

Je comprenais très bien que Kate soit énervée, elle devait sûrement penser que le fait que son mari soit marié n'empêchait pas les femmes de lui tourner autour.

- Et qui sont les infirmières de gardes? Lui demandais-je en finissant mon gâteau

- Il y a Suzie, Audrey, Julie, Jenny et moi. Me dit Kate

Je fis une grimace en entendant « Jenny » que Kate remarqua. C'est une aide soignante qui travaille à l'hôpital depuis 3mois. Elle est plutôt jolie, petite blonde aux yeux bleu, grosse poitrine mais trop mince à mon goût. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa poitrine, elle était trop disproportionnée. Le problème c'est qu'en plus elle la mettait en valeur avec des décolletés plongeant. Sa blouse d'aide soignante aurait pu la cacher, mais la miss à eu la bonne idée de faire des petites retouches dessus. Malgré son apparence, je n'ai pas voulu la juger trop vite. Au début, elle avait l'air sympa mais j'ai vite appris à connaitre le personnage. Elle a un peu plus de jugeote que les bimbo en général, en tout cas assez pour prendre des cours du soir pour être aide soignante, quoi que je me demande si elle n'a pas couché pour réussir mais elle est quand même incompétente. La preuve, personne ne lui donne vraiment de tâches importante de peur qu'elle fasse une connerie.

- Je sais, moi aussi je ne la supporte pas. Elle a cette façon d'aguicher les patients et les médecins…en plus à chaque fois qu'elle le peut elle se fait passer pour une infirmière alors qu'elle n'est qu'une aide soignante. Et même pour ça elle est nulle, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne lui ferais faire que des lavements. Mais que son père soit ami avec le chef de service aide. Me dit Kate découragé

- Je m'en fou qu'elle ait du monde derrière elle ou pas. Si elle fait un pas de travers ou ne fait pas bien son travail, elle va me trouver. Pour ce qui est de son côté aguicheuse, à moins qu'elle embête un patient, je ne peux rien faire. Lui dis-je désolé

- Elle fera bien un faux pas un jour ou l'autre. Me dit Kate

- Sûrement, mais ne cherche pas trop la petite bête Kate, cette fille est vicieuse et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait raconter pour nous foutre dans la merde. C'est pour ça qu'on doit l'attaquer sur des choses concrètes. Lui dis-je

- T'as raison, on ne va pas prendre le risque de se faire virer à cause d'elle. Me dit Kate

- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Dis-je en jetant mon gobelet à la poubelle

- Oui, je viens avec toi. S'il te plait prends moi avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec le Dr Fritz, il me fiche la trouille ce vieux teigneux. Et le Dr Cullen est très gentil mais il me déstabilise et je n'arrive pas à faire mon travail convenablement. Me dit Kate honteuse

- Hein hein, alors comme ça on a des vu sur le Dr Cullen ? Matt sera ravi de savoir ça ? Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Je n'ai pas de vue sur le Dr Cullen et j'aime profondément mon mari. Me dit Kate vexé

- Je plaisantais Kate, je sais que tu aime ton mari. Je te taquine c'est tout. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Je sais, je me suis laissé emporter. Me dit Kate désolé

Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau pour prendre la relève. Le Dr Fritz partait avec quelque dossier en main en compagnie d'Audrey tandis que Carlisle était toujours au bureau avec Mélanie et Jenny dans les pattes, le pauvre.

Jenny me vit arriver et me fit un petit sourire hypocrite que je lui rendis tandis que Mélanie me fit une grimace en désignant Jenny. Arrivé derrière Carlisle, je lui tapais légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne alors que Jenny fronça les sourcils. Carlisle se retourna et me souria franchement comme s'il était soulagé de me voir.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, ravi qu'on passe cette garde ensemble, on a jamais eu le plaisir de travailler en même temps. Lui dis-je

- Bonsoir Bella, moi aussi je suis content qu'on ait cette garde ensemble. Me dit Carlisle

Il s'abaissa vers moi et me fit la bise comme d'habitude. En m'écartant de Carlisle, je pu voir que Jenny n'avait pas du tout apprécié notre proximité alors que Mélanie se retenait de rire.

- Comment va TA FEMME, Esmée ? Lui demandais-je en insistant sur FEMME pour que Jenny comprenne le message

- Elle va très bien et me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Et comment vont mes enfants ? Il me semble que tu les vois plus que moi. Me dit Carlisle reconnaissant que je mentionne sa famille pour éloigner Jenny

- Ils vont bien, mais je ne les vois pas tant que ça. Lui dis-je

- Vous avez des enfants Carlisle ? Demanda Jenny curieuse et étonné

- Dr Cullen et pas Carlisle et laissons la vie du Dr Cullen tranquille. Lui dis-je le plus gentiment possible alors que je voulais lui rabattre son clapet

Je savais que Carlisle était bien trop gentil et gentleman pour la remettre en place alors je l'avais fait pour lui. D'ailleurs son regard reconnaissant me le confirma.

- Et pourquoi vous, vous pouvez l'appeler Carlisle ? Me demanda Jenny irrité

Je vais me la faire

- Parce que Bella et moi sommes ami et elle fait un peu partie de la famille. Lui répondit Carlisle calmement

Elle lui fit les yeux doux et battait des cils. Mon Dieu, es-ce vraiment cette attitude qu'appréciaient les hommes ?

- Mais nous pouvons devenir ami également. Lui répondit Jenny

- Je ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie privé. Lui dit Carlisle un peu moins gentil

- Mais vous le faites bien avec elle. Lui répondit Jenny en me désignant

Ok là elle va trop loin. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand Carlisle me devança

- Le DR SWAN et pas « elle » faisait partie de ma vie bien avant que je vienne dans cet hôpital. Mentit Carlisle

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, je connaissais Emmet depuis pas mal de temps et Emmet est le fils de Carlisle donc…Enfin vous comprenez. Jenny vexé n'ajouta rien d'autre. Je consultais les dossiers en attente et en pris 3 et en laissais 3 à Carlisle.

- On y va ? Demandais-je à Kate

- On y va. Me répondit Kate

- A toute à l'heure Carlisle. Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard désolé de devoir se coltiner Jenny mais heureusement pour lui Mélanie était avec eux.

Mélanie était une excellente infirmière, elle était là avant que je n'arrive. C'est une petite brune aux yeux vert de 26ans plutôt effacé et très timide mais super sympa quand on apprend à la connaitre.

- Le pauvre, il va passer une sale nuit. Me dit Kate alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre premier patient

Mon premier patient était un petit garçon qui était tombé sur le bord de la table et s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Rien de très grave, je l'examinais quand même pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre dommage.

- C'est bon mon grand, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu as juste besoin de quelques points de suture. Ca va aller madame, on va vite arranger ça. Dis-je en me retournant vers la maman du petit garçon qui tenait la main de son fils.

Elle était terrifié la pauvre, je la comprends il y avait pas mal de sang sur le t-shirt du petit garçon. Quand on s'ouvre l'arcade en général il y a beaucoup de sang et c'est assez impressionnant pour les parents d'en voir autant

Je demandais à Kate de me préparer un plateau avec le nécessaire ainsi qu'un anesthésique pour endormir la plaie avant de recoudre

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je faisais la vaisselle pendant que Tommy regardait la télé et puis je l'ai entendu crier. Tout à été tellement vite, je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Me dit la mère de Tommy se sentant coupable de l'état de son fils

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute madame, un accident est vite arrivé. Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que quelque chose arrive, ce n'est en rien votre faute. Tout les enfants se blesse, je ne connais pas un enfant qui ne s'est jamais blessé. Lui dis-je alors que Kate me ramena le nécessaire

J'appréhendais déjà de faire la piqure à Tommy, en général les enfants déteste les piqures et se mette à hurler dès qu'ils en voient une.

- Tommy, je fais te faire une piqure pour endormir ta plaie, comme ça tu n'aura pas mal quand je vais te recoudre. Mais il faut que tu reste tranquille et que tu ne bouge pas si tu veux que je fasse ça bien. On est d'accord ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il me sondait du regard

Ce petit était très courageux, je n'avais vu aucune larme depuis que j'étais rentré dans la pièce. Il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il était d'accord.

Je lui anesthésiais la plaie et lui fit 5points de sutures. Je lui fis un pansement et lui prescris des antidouleurs pour enfants car d'ici quelques heures, sa blessure le lancera.

- Voilà, tu es comme neuf. En tout cas, tu as été très courageux, ta maman doit être fière de toi. Lui dis-je en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux

Tommy me souria pour la première fois face à ce geste

- Vous avez des enfants ? Me demanda la maman

- Heu, non je n'en ai pas. Lui répondis-je

- J'aurais juré que si, vous êtes doué avec les enfants. Vous avez l'instinct maternel. Me dit la mère

Je pense que cet instinct je le dois au fait d'avoir élevé Alice et encore maintenant je suis maternelle avec elle. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de leur dire au revoir et passer au patient suivant.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'instinct maternel, tu es toujours super avec les enfants. Me confirma Kate

- Je ne fais rien de spécial pourtant, je suis naturel. Lui répondis-je

Nous arrivions aux deuxième patient, c'était une jeune fille âgée de 18ou 19 ans. Elle s'appelait Eli et elle avait des douleurs abdominales et avait mal lors des rapports sexuels. J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le diagnostique.

- Ouvre la bouche s'il te plait. Lui dis-je alors que j'examinais son pharynx

C'est confirmé, c'est une blennorragie

- Es-ce que tu as des rapports sexuels avec plusieurs partenaires ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, je suis jeune et je veux profiter avant de me caser avec quelqu'un. Mais qu'es-ce que ça avoir avec mes douleurs ? Me demanda Eli

- Tu te protèges ? Lui demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse

- Heu…pas toujours. On n'a pas la même sensation avec un préservatif. J'aime sentir les choses. Me dit Eli avec un petit sourire

- Résultat maintenant tu as une MST. Lui annonçais-je

- MERDE, ce n'est pas vrai ? Me demanda-telle paniqué

- J'en ai bien peur, depuis combien de temps as-tu mal ? Lui demandais-je

- Environs une semaine. C'est important ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, si ça traine trop longtemps, tu peur avoir de sérieuses complication comme une cystite, des saignements vaginaux, des écoulements vaginal et au pire des cas tu pourrais ne plus être fertile. C'est très sérieux Eli, c'est important de se protéger surtout si tu ne connais pas tes partenaires. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Je sais mais…je me disais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Me dit Eli

- C'est ce que tout le monde pense mais c'est faux, personne n'est immunisé contre les MST. Lui dis-je

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Je vais guérir hein ? Je vais encore pouvoir avoir des enfants ? Me demanda-t-elle apeuré

- Pour ce qui est d'avoir des enfants, ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas un stade aussi avancé. Je vais te prescrire un antibiotique et tu iras mieux, mais il est fort probable que tes partenaires soit aussi contaminé alors si tu as un moyen de les contacter fais le. Et dis leur qu'ils doivent se faire examiner. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon et que tu te protégeras à l'avenir. Mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même te faire le test du sida, je ne veux pas t'alarmer mais c'est plus sûr pour toi de le savoir. Tu es d'accord ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir

- Heu…oui je suppose que c'est mieux que je sache maintenant. Me dit-elle terrorisé

- On va te faire une prise de sang et on t'appellera dès qu'on aura les résultats. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera négatif et surtout que tu vas te montrer plus raisonnable à l'avenir. C'est très sérieux Eli, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Je m'en rends compte…maintenant. J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. Si le test est négatif, j'arrêterais mes conneries. Me dit Eli sincère

- Ok, l'infirmière va te faire une prise de sang et l'envoyer au labo. Lui dis-je en laissant ma place à Kate pour faire la prescription d'Eli

Kate lui fit la prise de sang et alla la porter au labo

- Bonne soirée Eli et je te promets qu'on te fera part de tes résultats le plus vite possible, je sais que tu va stresser pendant tout ce temps. Lui dis-je compatissante en lui tendant la prescription pour l'antibiotique

- Merci Docteur. Me dit Eli en me faisant un petit sourire

Je lui rendis son sourire et la laissa pour aller voir mon patient suivant. Jeune homme de 27 ans souffrant de luxation de l'épaule. Aouch, ça, c'est extrêmement douloureux. J'entrais dans la pièce avec Kate et découvris le jeune homme endormit dans le lit. Je demandais à Kate d'aller vérifier si ces radios étaient arrivés. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller vérifier. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à ce que Kate revienne.

Je m'approchais de lui et vis le visage de mon patient. Il était plutôt mignon, basané, les cheveux noir en pique mais je ne pouvais pas voir la couleur de ses yeux. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, il avait une musculature assez développé. Kate revint avec les radios que j'examinais immédiatement, je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture. Visiblement il n'y en avait pas. On allait devoir remettre en place son épaule et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour ça. Je demandais à Kate d'aller chercher Carlisle et Mel pour nous aider.

Je réveillais le patient doucement pour le préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Il ouvra les yeux, qui au passage étaient bleu et semblait perdu.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Swan. Je suis désolé si nous vous avons fait attendre mais on devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui dis-je doucement

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Paul. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire

Il souffrait de martyre et trouvait encore la force de me sourire

- Je suis désolé mais ce qui va suivre va être douloureux. Je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes allergique aux anesthésiant donc nous allons devoir vous replacer l'épaule alors que vous serez conscient. Lui dis-je désolé

J'avais mal pour lui rien qu'en le regardant. Il transpirait en essayant de contenir sa douleur. J'avais envie de faire n'importe quoi pour le soulager un peu tellement il me faisait de la peine.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis un grand garçon, ça devrait aller. Me dit-il en contenant sa douleur

Carlisle arriva avec Kate, Mel et …Jenny. Merde, je l'avais oublié celle-là.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Cullen. Nous allons remettre votre épaule en place. Nous allons faire le plus rapidement possible pour que vous ne souffriez pas trop pendant la manœuvre. Lui dit Carlisle

Paul hocha simplement la tête mais je vis qu'il appréhendait ce qui allait lui arriver. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un de sa famille soit là pour le soutenir mais maintenant il était trop tard. Pendant que Carlisle donnait des instructions à Kate et Mel, je déposais ma main sur celle de Paul pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien se passer. Lui dis-je voulant le rassurer

Il me fit le sourire le plus convainquant qu'il pu compte tenu des circonstances. Je lui rendis en retirant ma main.

Chacun se mit en place et nous comptions jusqu'à 3 avant de commencer. J'aidais Carlisle avec l'épaule alors que Mel et Kate maintenait Paul en place. Paul émit un cri à vous glacer le sang tellement il souffrait et que la douleur était aigu. La manœuvre ne dura pas longtemps et Paul s'évanouit à cause de la douleur. Je vérifiais immédiatement les paramètres vital et vu que tout était ok.

Je remerciais Carlisle alors qu'il retournait travailler et restait avec Kate.

- Le pauvre, quel courage de subir ça conscient. Me dit Kate

- En même temps, il n'avait pas le choix. Lui répondis-je

- Nous allons lui mettre une attelle. Dis-je à Kate qui préparait tout ce qu'il faut

- Il est quand même beau gosse. Me dit Kate en apportant le nécessaire

- C'est vrai. Lui répondis-je

- Et j'ai bien vu qu'il te souriait. Me dit Kate moqueuse

- Et alors, c'était un sourire poli rien de plus. Lui répondis-je

- Il te sourit comme ça alors qu'il souffre à en crever, je n'y crois pas. Me dit Kate obstiné

- Tu crois qu'il à que ça à faire me draguer alors qu'il agonise. Lui dis-je irrité

- Penses ce que tu veux, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Me dit Kate alors que je mettais en place l'attelle

- On va le garder jusqu'à demain. Faut que quelqu'un vienne le voir de temps en temps pour éviter qu'il ne bouge. Dis-je à Kate

- On devrait demander à Jenny, de toute façon elle ne fait pas grand-chose. Me dit Kate

- Ok, va le lui dire, je vais voir à l'accueil les nouveaux patients. Lui dis-je en sortant de la chambre

J'allais à l'accueil remettre les dossiers que j'avais remplis et ne vis aucun autre dossier.

- Hé Carl, y a plus rien ? Demandais-je au responsable de l'accueil

- Non, c'est assez calme jusqu'à maintenant. Me dit-il

Je regardais ma montre qui indiquait minuit. Kate me rejoignit.

- Jenny est au courant, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas ravie. Le Dr Cullen a finit et il n'a rien à faire d'autre alors il va prendre une pause et elle est dégouté parce qu'elle voulait la passer avec lui. Je te dis pas combien il était soulager que je l'envoi autre part. Me dit Kate en rigolant

- Ben nous non plus on a rien à faire, y a pas de patient pour l'instant. Viens on va se prendre un café. Lui dis-je

On arriva à la salle de repos où Carlisle était allongé sur le fauteuil avec un bras sur ses yeux. J'étouffais mon rire en le voyant, je parie que si Jenny était entré et l'avait vu comme ça, elle serait venue le chevaucher.

- Alors on tien plus le rythme ? Lui demandais-je alors que je me servais du café

Il sursauta et se releva en vitesse en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil

- Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que c'était Jenny qui revenait. Me dit-il soulagé

- Ce n'est que nous. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui

- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant faire les nuits, vous ne faites que vous tourner les pouces. Me dit Carlisle en souriant

- Hé, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est calme maintenant c'est tout mais d'habitude ce n'est pas comme ça. Lui dis-je aussitôt

- Qu'es-ce que tu as eu comme patient ? Me demanda Carlisle alors que Kate vint s'asseoir avec nous

- J'ai dû recoudre une arcade sourcilière, une blennorragie et la luxation de l'épaule et toi ?

- Un hypochondriaque qui m'a accaparé une bonne demi-heure, un lavage d'estomac dû à une prise trop élever de médicament et une jambe cassé. Me dit Carlisle

- Et comment ça s'est passé avec Jenny ? lui demanda Kate

- Pénible, je regrette que ma mère m'ait donné une aussi bonne éducation, sinon ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais mise en place. On dirait qu'au plus je la repousse, au plus elle s'accroche. Nous dit Carlisle

- Je pense qu'Esmée devrait venir faire un tour par ici, histoire de leur montrer que ton cœur est prit. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Ca me plairait aussi crois-moi mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je sais que si je lui demande de venir elle va savoir pourquoi. Et ça va la stresser de voir que je n'arrive pas à gérer. Me dit Carlisle

- Je pourrais peut-être la faire venir moi, comme ça elle ne se doutera de rien. Lui dis-je

Il se retourna vers moi plein d'espoir et un instant, je cru voir les mêmes expressions qu'Edward ce qui me déstabilisa. Je me ressaisissais en vitesse.

- Comment tu t'y prendrais ? Me demanda Carlisle

Je réfléchissais quelques minutes avant de trouver une idée.

- Un jour de congé, je pourrais l'inviter à déjeuner puis je l'inciterais à venir te faire un petit coucou à l'hôpital, qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demandais-je

- Je trouve que…c'est une merveilleuse idée. C'est parfait. Me dit Carlisle content

- Problème réglé. Je vais juste devoir gérer mes jours de congé cette semaine avec Edward. Dis-je pour moi-même

- Edward ? Vous avez prévu de vous voir ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Oui, il a besoin de mes conseils pour la déco de son appart. Lui dis-je simplement

Carlisle sembla surpris

- Je pensais que tu ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, en tout cas pas au point de le fréquenter. Me dit Carlisle curieux

- C'est vrai qu'au début je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup mais maintenant on s'entend bien, on est devenu bons amis. Lui dis-je

- J'en suis heureux. Edward est un garçon plutôt solitaire et le fait que vous soyez ami me rassure. Au moins il n'est plus seul. Me dit Carlisle en souriant

- C'est un gentil garçon malgré les apparences. Lui dis-je sincère

- Bon, je vais voir s'il y a du nouveau. Je vous fais prévenir si on a besoin de vous. Nous dit Carlisle en sortant

Kate me regarda surprise

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je savais que tu connaissais le Dr Cullen mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche. Tu va déjeuner avec sa femme, tu décore l'appart de son fils. Je suppose que vous passez les fêtes en famille aussi ? Me demanda Kate moqueuse

- Très drôle. Je ne les connais pas au point de passer les fêtes avec eux bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Et je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois chez eux pour diner, c'est tout. Lui dis-je

- Et à quoi il ressemble cet Edward ? S'il ressemble un tant soit peu à son père, il doit être pas mal. Me dit Kate

- Il est plus que pas mal, si tu trouve Carlisle beau, tu va trouver Edward sublime. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas trop m'emballer

- Et…il ne se passe rien de plus avec lui ? Me demanda Kate

- Non, on est ami, c'est tout. Lui dis-je en sentant que les questions allaient fuser

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus ? Me demanda Kate

- Parce que c'est compliqué et arrête là avant que je t'échange avec Mel et tu te retrouveras avec Carlisle et Jenny. La menaçais-je

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer

- T'es pas drôle tu sais, ta vie est plus palpitante que la mienne et tu ne veux rien me raconter. Me dit Kate en faisant mine de bouder

- Ma vie est loin d'être palpitante Kate et tu as un mari parfait et une fille formidable alors arrête de te plaindre. Lui dis-je en me levant

Elle en fit de même et nous allions voir s'il y avait de nouveau patient. Visiblement non puisque Carlisle discutait avec Carl à l'accueil. On décida alors d'aller voir où en était Paul. En rentrant dans la chambre, nous vîmes Jenny assises sur le lit du patient et lui faisait du rentre dedans alors que le pauvre souffrait. En plus il semblait agacé par l'attitude de cette dernière.

- Jenny, c'est bon tu peux partir, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi dans cette chambre. Lui dis-je ferme

- Mais on m'a dit de rester ici. Me défia-t-elle

- Non, je t'ai dit de surveiller le patient tant qu'il ne sera pas réveiller et d'après ce que je vois, il est réveiller. Donc tes services ne seront plus nécessaire ici. Lui dis-je toujours aussi ferme

- Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire de toute façon, je ne gêne personne en restant ici. Me dit-elle sur un ton qui ne me plaisait pas du tout

- Et bien si tu gêne le patient, il a besoin de repos pour récupérer et le fait que tu sois là n'arrange pas les choses. Alors je vais te demander de sortir s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en prenant sur moi pour me contenir

- Je te gêne ? Demanda-telle à mon patient en se retournant vers lui

Quel culot ! Je décidais d'intervenir voyant qu'il était embarrassé d'être au milieu de ce champ de bataille

- Vous n'avez pas à répondre. Lui dis-je calmement

- Et vous, vous allez rester ? Nous demanda Jenny en se retournant vers nous

- Je vais contrôler mon patient. Lui dis-je en serrant les poings pour ne rien faire que je regretterais

- Je peux le faire. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais médecin. Lui dit Kate moqueuse

Jenny vexé se leva et quitta la pièce

- Kate vérifie ses paramètres, je reviens. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Kate me rattrapa avant que je ne sors

- Ne fais rien de stupide Bella, ça pourrait jouer contre toi. Me dit Kate inquiète

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je en sortant

Je cherchais des yeux Jenny et la trouvait près de la machine à café en train d'espionner Carlisle. Je m'approchais d'elle, dès qu'elle me vit elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être la non plus ? Me demanda-t-elle culotté

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts Jenny. Tu as dépassé les limites dans cette chambre en refusant de sortir et en faisant une crise d'autorité devant ce patient. En plus tu l'as mis dans l'embarras avec ta question. Cette fois-ci tu es bonne pour un rapport. Je n'aime pas rapporté ou foutre la merde dans la vie des gens mais là, je suis désolé mais tu l'as cherché. Alors prépare-toi à avoir des nouvelles de la direction. Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'ai rien fais de mal, j'ai juste obéis à un ordre. Me dit Jenny en colère

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais. Et en plus c'était quoi cette façon de t'asseoir sur son lit ? C'était déplacé. Lui dis-je

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de m'asseoir là et en plus il avait l'air d'apprécier. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle

- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es ici pour travailler pas pour draguer et prendre du bon temps. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, je ne voulais pas te prendre en traitre alors je suis venu te prévenir qu'un rapport te colle au nez. Lui dis-je avant de me retourner

- Bella. Me dit-elle avant que je m'éloigne

- Ce sera Dr Swan pour toi. Lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle

- Et depuis quand ? Me demanda-t-elle mauvaise

- Depuis toujours, seulement tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir enregistré. Lui dis-je en continuant mon chemin. Malheureusement elle me rattrapa de nouveau.

- Bella…enfin Dr Swan, je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû contester votre autorité et si vous oubliez ce rapport, je pourrais bien vous rendre un service en vous faisant bien voir par la direction. Me demanda Jenny on ne peut plus sérieuse

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton aide pour me faire bien voir. Je pense que mes compétences suffisent à prouver quel genre de médecin je suis. Lui dis-je en gardant mon calme

- Tu sais…Me dit-elle en oubliant le vouvoiement et le Dr Swan. Mais bon je ne m'attendais à rien venant d'elle et ce qu'elle pensait de moi ne me préoccupait pas.

- j'ai des relations et…une rumeur est si vite répandue. Je n'aimerais pas que ça t'arrive. Me dit-elle menaçante

Si elle croyait qu'elle m'impressionnait ou qu'elle me faisait peur elle se trompait. En plus si la direction se basait sur de simple rumeur au lieu de se baser sur mon travail et mon entente avec l'équipe, c'est que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que mes compétences seraient mieux appréciées autre part même si ça me ferait du mal. J'ai débuté ici et j'y ai pris mes marques, l'équipe est fantastique à part quelques exceptions et Carlisle est devenu un véritable ami. J'aurais de la peine à quitté tout ça. Je sais je vois loin mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la remette en place et qu'on ne la craint pas. Et qu'elle est prête à faire de mauvais coup pour arriver à ses fins.

- J'ai le sentiment que jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne n'a su te dire non, je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- En faite, il y en a une mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot et il se pourrait que cette personne me dise oui finalement. Me dit Jenny avec un sourire calculateur

- Et bien j'admire cette personne, elle a tout mon respect et j'aimerai bien la rencontrer. Lui dis-je satisfaite

- Impossible, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Me dit Jenny mauvaise

- Si tu le dis, en tout cas tu peux en compter une deuxième parce que je ne cède pas à ton chantage odieux. Si tu permets, j'ai un patient qui m'attend. Lui dis-je en la laissant là au milieu du couloir

Cette fille commençait vraiment à m'agacer et je priais pour ne pas devoir la côtoyer trop souvent. Je retournais dans la chambre pour voir une Kate assez remonté en train de chercher quelques choses dans les tiroirs. Je m'approchais d'elle pour savoir ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Kate ? Lui demandais-je doucement pour que le patient ne m'entende pas

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'attrapa le bras

- Viens voir. Me dit-elle en me tirant vers le patient

A première vu rien ne clochait mais quand Kate retourna le bras valide du patient je vis une inscription inscrite sur son bras. Je fis le tour du lit pour mieux lire ce qu'il était écrit. C'était un numéro de téléphone écrit en noir. Ok on avait affaire à un Don Juan mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi Kate se mettait dans un état pareil.

- Kate, Monsieur a le droit de… faire des connaissances. Lui dis-je hésitante

- Tu le fais exprès ? Es-ce que tu as remarqué ça tout à l'heure ? Me demanda Kate curieuse

- Heu…non. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Exactement et tu n'aurais pas pu parce que ça n'était pas là. Me répondit Kate hors d'elle

Je ne comprenais rien à la situation mais ça devait être important pour que Kate se mette dans un état pareil.

- Kate, explique-moi ce qui se passe clairement parce que je ne comprends rien. Lui dis-je

- Ok, le numéro que tu vois là est le numéro de notre petite Jenny. Elle s'est permis d'écrire son numéro sur le bras du patient mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle a écrit ça avec le marqueur qu'on utilise pour écrire sur les perfusions, ce qui veut dire le marqueur indélébile. J'étais en train de chercher de l'alcool en espérant que ça s'enlève, elle a été trop loin là. Me dit Kate hors d'elle

J'essayais de la calmer pour ne pas trop effrayé le patient. Ce n'était pas très pro de dénigrer une collègue devant des patients même si c'était Jenny.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, vous n'auriez pas dû vous laisser faire. Dis-je au patient

- Je voulais juste qu'elle me foute la paix et je pensais qu'en la laissant écrire son foutu numéro elle me laisserait tranquille. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il était indélébile. Me dit le patient dégouté

- Je suis désolé Bella mais là tu vas devoir faire un rapport, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. En plus le patient s'est plaint, on doit le signaler. Me dit Kate sérieuse

- Je sais qu'on doit le signaler mais je ne peux pas faire ce rapport. Lui dis-je déçu

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Kate énervé

- Parce que je vais déjà lui en faire un pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Et si je lui en fais un deuxième, on va croire que j'ai quelque chose contre elle et que je l'ai dans le collimateur. Lui répondis-je

- T'as raison, ça paraitra louche. Donc elle va s'en sortir comme ça ? Me demanda Kate

- Tu peux toujours le faire Kate, après tout tu es celle à l'avoir découvert et tu es plus haut placé qu'elle. Dis-je à Kate

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ca aurait eu plus d'impacte si ça aurait été un médecin mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire. Me dit Kate

- Tu es sûre au moins que c'est son numéro ? Sinon on ne pourra rien prouver. Lui dis-je

- Attends, on va voir ça tout de suite. Me dit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche

Normalement il est interdit de prendre son portable avec mais Kate veut être tout le temps joignable s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille ou son mari. Après quelques secondes Kate souria.

- C'est bien le sien, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. Me dit Kate contente

- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, hein ? Nous demanda le patient

- Vous avez encore des doutes ? Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas le premier sur lequel elle jette son dévolu, elle fait ça à tous les hommes qui lui plaise. En général, on ne s'en mêle pas, on la laisse faire à moins que quelqu'un s'en plaigne mais aujourd'hui elle a exagéré. Vous n'êtes pas de notre avis ? Lui demanda Kate étonné

- Si bien sûre, elle m'a exaspéré. J'ai essayé de lui montrer que je ne suis pas intéressé mais elle ne l'a pas compris. Et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à mal me comporter avec une femme. Aussi collante soit-elle. Nous dit-il en faisant une petite grimace adorable

- Je vais chercher de l'alcool, je reviens tout de suite. Nous dit Kate avant de sortir

- Vous vous sentez un peu mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je

- Paul, vous pouvez m'appelez Paul. D'ailleurs je préfèrerais. Me dit-il en souriant

- Ok Paul, comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demandais-je

- Mieux mais j'ai toujours mal. Me dit Paul

- C'est normal, évitez le plus possible de bouger, c'est pour ça que je vous ai mis une attelle. Vous allez devoir la garder au moins 3semaines. Lui dis-je

- Quand les 3 semaines seront passées, je reviens ? Me demanda Paul

- Oui et nous verront si tout va bien. Lui dis-je

- Et c'est vous qui m'ausculterez ? Me demanda Paul avec…espoir ?

- Non, vous devez allez en consultation pour ça, pas aux urgences. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Oh. Me dit-il déçu

- Vous savez, nous avons des médecins très compétents dans cet hôpital, vous ne devez pas vous en faire. Lui dis-je

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'en fais. Me dit Paul en me fixant

- D'autres patients m'attendent, je dois y aller. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Kate avait raison, je l'intéresse.

- Attendez ! On se reverra ? Me demanda Paul

- Pour ça il faudrait que vous fassiez un autre petit tour aux urgences. Lui dis-je en jouant l'idiote

- Je voulais dire en dehors de l'hôpital. Vous me plaisez beaucoup et je veux avoir la chance de vous connaitre. Me dit Paul cash

- Je ne peux pas. Lui dis-je simplement

Il suffit que vous soyez un peu gentil et voilà le résultat.

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Me demanda Paul avec appréhension

Avais-je quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Non. Mais en même temps ça se pourrait. Je pense à Edward bien sûre. Il donne tellement de lui-même que j'ai terriblement envie de lui donner une chance. Ce qui est sûre c'est que si je décidais de commencer quelque chose ce serait avec lui.

- Oui j'ai quelqu'un. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante

Heureusement Kate arriva et j'en profitais pour m'échapper. Le reste de la nuit fut beaucoup plus mouvementé. Une dizaine de brûlé arrivèrent aux urgences suite à un incendie. Nous avions eut pas mal de boulot et Carlisle retira ce qu'il avait dit plutôt à savoir qu'on se tournait les pouces. Notre garde finit, nous allions Kate et moi nous changer puis nous allions à la direction pour remettre nos rapports concernant Jenny. Bien que je ne l'aimais pas du tout, je me sentais mal à l'aise de faire ça. J'espérais juste qu'elle allait se faire remettre à sa place et qu'elle ne ferait plus de vague.

Une fois fait, je remplissais une demande de congé sans solde pour la semaine prochaine et la déposais également. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce congé pour réfléchir. Une fois au parking, je rencontrais Carlisle qui allait récupérer sa voiture.

- Je te raccompagne ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment

- Non merci, j'ai ma moto. Lui répondis-je

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma moto et j'en profitais pour lui parler des rapports contre Jenny et lui avouer que je me sentais coupable.

- D'après ce que tu me racontes, tu as bien fait Bella. Si tu laisse passer ce genre de chose, elle n'aura plus aucun respect pour toi et la prochaine fois ce sera pire. Et ce qu'elle a fait avec le patient est inacceptable et si Kate n'avait pas fait ce rapport, je l'aurais fait. On ne joue pas avec les patients Bella, ils viennent ici pour se faire soigner pas pour se faire harceler. Arrêtes de culpabiliser et en ce qui concerne ses menaces, à ta place je ne m'en ferais pas, tu n'as jamais rien fait de répréhensible. Me dit Carlisle

- J'écoute la voix de la raison et j'arrête de culpabiliser. Lui dis-je en riant

A ce moment là mon portable sonna

- Edward. Dis-je tout haut en regardant l'écran

- Si tôt ? Me demanda Carlisle en arquant un sourcil

- Salut Edward, que me vaut un appel si matinal ? Lui demandais-je en répondant

- _Salut Bella, tu es déjà rentré chez toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Non, je suis dans le parking de l'hôpital avec ton père, je m'apprêtais à partir. Lui dis-je en me demandant ce qu'il voulait

- Bonjour fiston. Lui dit Carlisle en se rapprochant du téléphone

- _Dis-lui bonjour de ma part aussi._ Me dit Edward gêné que son père soit avec moi

- Il te dit bonjour aussi. Dis-je à Carlisle qui me souria

- _Je_ _voulais t'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner chez moi._ Me dit Edward gêné

- C'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? A quelle heure travailles-tu ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- _Je commence à 13h, j'ai largement le temps. _Me dit Edward

- Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal pour moi aussi tôt. Lui dis-je gêné de toute cette attention

- _J'en ai envie, j'ai envie qu'on prenne notre petit déjeuner ensemble_. Me dit-il décidé

- Ok, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble

- _Non, juste toi_. Me dit-il sérieusement

- J'arrive alors. Lui dis-je

- _A tout de suite_. Me dit-il alors que je raccrochais

- Alors ? Tu va chez lui si je comprends bien. Me dit Carlisle en me regardant bizarrement

- Il m'invite à prendre le petit déj avec lui. Lui dis-je comme si c'était normal

- Tu es certaine qu'on parle bien du même Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle étonné

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Lui répondis-je

- Il a pas mal changé ces derniers temps, il vient nous voir plus souvent et il s'ouvre plus. Et je dois avouer que ce changement est survenu au même moment où tu es entré dans nos vies. Et s'il accepte que tu viennes chez lui alors que nous, ces parents n'y sommes jamais allé c'est qu'il doit beaucoup t'apprécier et même plus que ça. Me dit Carlisle

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Edward m'a assez répété qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il me connait et même si j'ai des réticences à le croire, tout porte à croire que c'est vrai. Même si tout le mérite lui revient.

- Ne lui en veut pas de ne pas vous avoir invité chez lui, il a ses raisons tu sais et…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il pense qu'un tel endroit n'est pas digne de vous. J'ai eu du mal à y entré, ne crois pas que ça se soit fait facilement. Je lui ai forcé la main et j'ai bien fait. Il semble se sentir moins seul maintenant et j'en suis heureuse. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais Bella, je suis content qu'il ait quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. Me dit Carlisle

- Bon, je dois y aller, il m'attend et tu dois rejoindre Esmée. Lui dis-je en attrapant mon casque ne voulant pas approfondir cette conversation avec Carlisle

Il me posera des questions auxquelles je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre parce que moi-même je n'ai pas les réponses

- Tu as raison, bonne nuit ? Me demanda Carlisle ne sachant pas comment appeler ça autrement

- Tu peux me dire bonne nuit. Lui répondis-je en riant

Je mis mon casque et enfourcha ma moto direction chez Edward

J'étais à présent devant l'appartement d'Edward et j'attendais qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Visiblement il sortait de la douche. Il ne portait qu'un jean bleu clair. Il était torse nu et des gouttes d'eau perlait de ses cheveux mouillé. Il avait un torse magnifique, musclé comme j'aime mais je ne m'attardait pas plus sur son corps et le regardais dans les yeux.

- Salut. Lui dis-je alors qu'il semblait être perdu dans ses propres pensées

- Salut. Me dit-il en me rapprochant de lui pour me prendre dans ses bras

Il me serra contre son torse alors que je lui rendis son étreinte en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Seulement, comme il n'avait pas de t-shirt, j'avais mes mains dans son dos. Ce qui était loin de lui déplaire visiblement parce qu'il en profita pour enfuir son visage dans mes cheveux et inspiré longuement. Je décidais de le laisser faire et n'essayais pas de me détacher de lui. Il faisait tellement d'effort que je lui devais bien ça. En plus je lui avis dit que j'en ferais moi aussi. J'attendais donc qu'il veuille bien me relâcher. Ce qu'il fit après une bonne minute en soupirant.

Il allongea son bras derrière moi et poussa la porte pour qu'elle se referme et me conduisit dans la cuisine son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, c'était réconfortant et chaleureux. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis notre « salut ». Je le trouvais étrange aujourd'hui.

En entrant dans la cuisine une délicieuse odeur flottait et quand mon regard se porta sur la table, j'en fus bouche bée.

Il y avait des petits pains, des viennoiseries, des œufs, des fruits coupé en morceaux, du jus d'orange, du café. Il ne s'était pas moqué de moi en tout cas, il s'était vraiment donné du mal et ça me serra le cœur en voyant ça. J'étais vraiment une garce de le faire attendre comme ça, il méritait tellement mieux.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais pour le petit déjeuner alors j'ai pris un peu de tout, si ça ne te plait pas, je pourrais….

- Tais-toi Edward, c'est parfait. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui et tout naturellement je lui fis un bisou sur la joue

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal, du café et des toasts auraient suffit. Lui dis-je

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim après ta garde. Me dit Edward comme pour se justifier

Je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ca se voyait qu'il faisait ce genre de chose pour la première fois et je le trouvais d'autant plus admirable et courageux pour ça. Il était tout simplement parfait. Mais on n'allait pas passer tout ce temps à se faire des politesses et des se lancer des regards gêné.

- Tu as eu raison, je meurs de faim. Lui dis-je en enlevant ma veste et mes bottes.

Je préférais me mettre à l'aise. Je me dirigeais vers l'évier et me lavais les mains avant d'aller m'asseoir. Pendant ce temps là Edward n'avait pas bougé.

- J'espère que tout ça n'est pas pour moi seul, sinon tu va avoir des problèmes. Lui dis-je voulant le taquiner

Edward sembla enfin sorti de son absence

- Je vais mettre un t-shirt et je viens me joindre à toi. En attendant sers-toi. Me dit-il en partant en direction de sa chambre

Je décidais de faire ce qu'il m'a dit et me servit une tasse de café et pris une viennoiserie que je dégustais. Merde ce que c'était bon, ça fondait sur la langue et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

- T'as l'air d'apprécier, ça me fais plaisir. Me dit Edward tout sourire en venant s'asseoir en face de moi

- C'est divin, tu dois me dire où tu les as acheté. Je pourrais plus m'en passer dorénavant. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Désolé mais je ne te le dirais pas. Tu seras obligé de venir chez moi si tu veux en manger. Me dit Edward fière de lui

- Ou je pourrais faire un tour dans toutes les boulangeries du coin pour le savoir. Lui dis-je pour le mettre au défi

- Je te souhaite bon courage. Me dit Edward en rigolant

- Tu l'auras voulu, je viendrai prendre tous les jours mon petit déjeuner chez toi. Lui dis-je en terminant ma viennoiserie

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Tu changeras d'avis après les premiers jours. Lui dis-je en prenant un petit pain au chocolat

Je jetais un regard à Edward et le vit en train de me regarder en souriant

- Quoi ? Je sais je ne dois pas être très fraiche après une garde, mais ce n'est pas à ce point là ? Si ? Lui demandais-je en m'inquiétant de la tête que je pourrais avoir

- Quoi ? Non mais t'es folle ! T'as l'air encore plus fraiche que moi, on ne dirait même pas que t'as fait une nuit blanche. Si je te regarde c'est parce que ça me fais plaisir que tu ne fasses pas partie de ses filles qui surveille sans cesse leur alimentation. Tu mange ce que tu as envie de manger et j'aime ça. Me dit Edward

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand j'aurais pris dix kilos dans les fesses et les cuisses. Lui dis-je en me remémorant ma conversation avec Kate plus tôt

- J'aime les femmes avec des formes. Me dit Edward très sérieusement

- C'est ce que vous dites tous mais une fois qu'on grossit c'est suivante. Heureusement que je cours de temps en temps sinon je serais déjà obèse. Dis-je sérieusement

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas virer la femme que j'aime parce qu'elle a pris du poids. Me dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- En attendant je ne te vois pas manger. Lui fis-je remarquer

Il se servit du café et mangea en me faisant un petit sourire

- Comment s'est passé ta garde ? Me demanda Edward

- Fatiguante et agaçante. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Agaçante ? Je pensais que tu aimais ce que tu faisais ? Me demanda Edward en arquant un sourcil

- C'est le cas, mais je n'aime pas toujours les gens que je dois côtoyer. Lui répondis-je

- Collègue ? Me demanda Edward

- Oui. Lui dis-je simplement

- féminin ou masculin ? Me demanda Edward son regard se faisant plus intense

- Féminin. Lui dis-je alors que je vis passer dans ses yeux du…soulagement ?

- Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda Edward

- Disons juste que …je ne la supporte pas. Elle fait mal son travail, elle a un problème avec l'autorité sans compter qu'elle drague tout ce qui bouge. Elle est exaspérante cette fille. Je ne suis pas de nature mauvaise langue mais moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. Heureusement je n'ai pas dû me la coltiner, c'est ton père qui a eut cette malchance. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il était avec toi quand j'ai appelé ? Me demanda Edward

- Il a remplacé quelqu'un cette nuit. Mais le pauvre a passé une nuit en compagnie de mon cauchemar. Lui dis-je avec une grimace

- Peut-être qu'elle est correcte avec lui. Me dit Edward naïvement mais il ne connait pas cette vipère

- Détrompe-toi, Carlisle est sa cible préféré. Elle lui fait du charme une fois qu'elle le peut. Lui dis-je alors qu'il manquait de s'étouffer avec son café

- QUOI ? Me dit Edward une fois qu'il ce soit remis

- Je t'assure, j'ai essayé de la remettre en place tout à l'heure alors qu'elle posait des questions sur ma relation avec ton père. Carlisle bien sûre en parfait gentleman ne l'a pas recadré comme elle en avait besoin. J'ai alors suggérer que ta mère lui fasse une petite visite histoire de montrer à toutes ces femmes que ton père est chasse gardé. Lui dis-je

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a beaucoup de femme qui s'intéresse à mon père ? Me demanda Edward incrédule

- Oh oui presque toutes bavent devant lui et la plupart me déteste parce qu'on est assez proche. Lui dis-je en rigolant

- Si ma mère sait ça, elle va être super stressé. Me dit Edward inquiet

- C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à ton père de ramener ta mère à l'hôpital sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Lui dis-je en me versant du jus d'orange

- Et comment tu compte faire ça ? Me demanda Edward curieux

- Et bien, je vais l'inviter à déjeuner cette semaine et je lui proposerais d'aller faire un petit coucou à ton père. Lui dis-je simplement

- Oui en plus ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Me dit Edward content

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Lui dis-je triste

Il a de la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime par-dessus tout !

- Eh ben, je ne savais pas que mon père avait autant de succès. Me dit Edward étonné

- Malheureusement pour lui si, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui cette nuit. Lui dis-je

- Presque ? Me demanda Edward en souriant

- J'aurais bien voulu prendre sa sensu avec moi mais c'était trop me demander. Elle n'était même pas avec moi et elle a réussit à ce que je lui colle un rapport. Lui dis-je mauvaise

- Waw, tu lui as mis un rapport ? Me demanda Edward étonné

- Attention, je n'ai jamais mis de rapport à personne mais elle m'a mise hors de moi. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur et je culpabilise encore pour tout te dire mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, jamais elle n'apprendra rien. Lui dis-je

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait ? Enfin si tu as envie de me le dire ? Me demanda Edward

- Et bien, je l'avais chargé de surveillé un patient qui avait une luxation de l'épaule. Elle devait veiller sur lui parce qu'il s'était évanouit après qu'on lui ai remis l'épaule en place, le tout sans anesthésie. Lui dis-je

- Wow, il a du souffrir le pauvre. Me dit Edward en faisant une grimace

- Je te le confirme, il a dégusté. Et quand je suis repassé pour voir comment il allait, la miss était en train de lui faire du rentre dedans. J'ai halluciné je te jure, le mec il souffre et elle lui fait son petit numéro de charme. En plus il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je lui ai donc demandé de sortir mais elle a décrété qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'elle voulait rester là. Je lui ai alors dit qu'elle dérangeait le patient qui avait besoin de se reposer pour récupérer et là elle se retourne vers le patient et lui demande si elle le dérange. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était mal à l'aise, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait sortir parce que je devais l'ausculter pour voir si tout allait bien et elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait le faire. Je te jure déjà qu'elle est aide soignante et qu'elle se fait passer pour une infirmière maintenant elle veut jouer au médecin. Mais Kate s'est moquée d'elle et elle n'a pas apprécié. Et enfin elle est sortie. Lui dis-je

- Elle est coriace dis donc. Me dit Edward

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je l'ai suivit dans le couloir et je lui ai dit que son comportement était déplacé et qu'un rapport la guettait. Elle a eu le culot de me menacer puis quand elle a vue que ça ne marchait pas, elle a essayé de me manipuler. Mais c'est mal me connaitre. Et elle l'a eu son rapport. Le pire c'est qu'elle en a eu un deuxième. Lui dis-je en souriant

- De toi ? Me demanda Edward

- Non, mais si j'aurais pu je l'aurais fait. Mais ça semblait trop louche deux rapport venant de la même personne. Lui dis-je simplement

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne méritait pas le deuxième ? Me dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais si voyons, pour qui tu me prends ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

- Je pensais que tu l'avais tellement en horreur que…

- Et ben, tu te trompe, je ne suis pas comme ça. Le deuxième rapport c'était parce qu'elle avait écrit son numéro de téléphone sur la peau du patient au marqueur indélébile. On a dû frotter avec une compresse imbibé d'alcool pendant un petit moment avant que ça parte. Dis-toi bien que jamais je ne ferais une chose si elle n'est pas méritée. Je ne pratique pas la méchanceté gratuite. Dis-je blessé qu'il me pense capable de faire une telle chose

- Je suis désolé Bella, je suis con. Pour ma défense il est encore tôt et je n'ai pas les idées claires. Tu me pardonne ? Me demanda Edward en faisant la moue

Même si je lui en voulais, je décidais de passer l'éponge. Je préférais penser qu'il avait été maladroit plutôt que de penser qu'il me croyait capable de telle chose

- T'es pardonné. Lui dis-je en essayant de me montrer convaincante

- Mouai. Votre hôpital c'est pire qu'un feuilleton télé, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Je m'en passerais bien, je ne suis pas médecin pour gérer ses conneries. Je suis là pour apporter mon aide aux gens et les soigner pas pour ça. Lui dis-je avec véhémence

- J'aime que tu me parle de ton travail. Me dit tout d'un coup Edward en me souriant

- Et j'aime en parler avec toi. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Tu as finis ? Me demanda Edward

- Oh oui, je ne peux plus rien avaler. Encore merci Edward, c'était excellent. Lui dis-je en me levant pour débarrasser

- Non, non, non. Tu viens du boulot et tu es fatigué. Va t'asseoir au salon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Me dit Edward en me poussant hors de la cuisine

Je n'avais franchement pas envie d'argumenter avec lui alors je m'exécutais. J'allumais la télé et me mis à l'aise sur le fauteuil en attendant Edward. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa tout près de moi.

Après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes, il m'ouvrit son bras et sans réfléchir je me collais à son torse alors qu'il referma son bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'embrassa le front et soupira d'aise

- Je suis bien comme ça. M'avoua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

- Moi aussi. Lui avouais-je en toute franchise

Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je me laissais aller comme ça, mais ça faisait du bien. Peut-être que j'étais trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Et honnêtement, ça faisait du bien d'arrêter de réfléchir.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward avec espoir

- Mhm, je me sens bien ici avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. Lui dis-je alors qu'il renforça son étreinte

- J'aime que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. Me dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux

Je me laissais complètement aller dans ses bras protecteur, dans cette chaleur réconfortante. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Pourtant, mes bras restaient inertes sur mes genoux, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste. Deux sentiments contradictoires se faisaient bataille en moi. D'une part je voulais m'éloigner de ces bras bien trop tentant et emplis de promesse. Et de l'autre, je voulais être capable de le serrer contre moi également, lui montrer que je tenais à lui même si je ne savais pas à quel point. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de ma part mais j'avais ce mur tout autour de moi qui m'empêchais de laisser entrer qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Et même s'il s'était effrité un peu, il était toujours présent.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions resté comme ça mais je commençais vraiment à être fatigué et je devais rentrer chez moi pour dormir. D'autant plus que j'étais de garde cette nuit. Je relevais mon visage vers celui d'Edward pour lui dire que j'allais devoir m'en aller. Mais au moment où mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens je fus paralysé par ce que j'y voyais. Son regard sur moi était tellement profond et intense que ça en était déstabilisant. Je me trompais peut-être mais j'y voyais beaucoup d'amour, beaucoup trop d'amour pour mon bien. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé de cette façon.

Mais alors que j'étais encore dans ma transe, je vis Edward se rapprocher doucement de mon visage et plus particulièrement de mes lèvres.

Tous mes signaux d'alerte se mirent à sonner et j'étais en panique total. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Je savais bien ce qu'il attendait de moi mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Au moment où j'essaye de faire des efforts et m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui, c'est pas une autre étape qu'il franchi, c'est un précipice. Merde comment je peux gérer ça ?

La dernière chose que je veux c'est de lui faire du mal, mais je ne peux pas me forcer pour lui faire plaisir. Ce ne serait pas correct. Et quand je commencerais quelque chose avec Edward, ce sera sur des bases solides et pas sur CA !

MERDE EDWARD, POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA MAINTENANT ? JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE PRËTE POUR CA.

Je fis ce que ma conscience me dictait de faire et je l'empêchais de commettre l'irréparable en mettant mon index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il stoppe sa progression. Ce baiser aurait un goût amer pour moi si je le laissais faire, il aurait été prématuré et non partagé. Et je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser se déroule de cette manière.

Edward comprit le message et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres en baissant la tête. Mais la douleur que je vis dans son regard avant qu'il ne se dérobe me serra le cœur à m'en faire mal. Je l'avais blessé beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Et mon estomac se noua à cette pensée, je me sentais tellement mal que j'en avais la nausée. J'étais vraiment un être abject dénué de tout sentiment. Peut-être que ma mère avait raison après tout, je ne méritais pas qu'on m'aime. Je n'étais pas digne d'être aimé. Je faisais du mal à des personnes formidables et Edward faisait partie de ces personnes.

Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Edward a envie d'être avec moi, il veut de moi dans sa vie. Il a fait tant d'effort pour ça. La plupart aurait déjà abandonné mais lui non, il s'était acharné et m'avait prouvé qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Et je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressentais rien pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ce matin. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié et qu'Edward et moi pouvions aller loin ensemble. C'était ça qui me faisait le plus peur. S'engager totalement, s'attacher, relâcher sa garde, tout ce dont je m'étais protégé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui à l'instant était de rester pour faire face et ne pas m'enfuir comme j'en avais envie. Je lui devais au moins ça. Et j'étais prête à lui expliquer et à répondre à ses questions si ça pouvait apaiser sa douleur. Alors que j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose, il récupéra ses bras et se leva du canapé.

- J'ai…besoin de rester seul… un moment. Murmura-t-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre

POV EDWARD

Tout s'était incroyablement bien passé depuis que Bella était arrivé et je l'avais senti beaucoup plus à l'aise avec moi et détendue. Comme si elle se laissait enfin aller. Il y a d'abord eu le moment où je l'ai serré dans mes bras dans l'entré et où elle s'est laissé aller. Elle m'a serré contre elle et le fait d'être torse nu à décupler les sensations pour moi. Ses mains sur mon dos, son visage contre mon torse, c'était tout simplement divin. J'avais même osé enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux. Bella m'avait laissé faire sans me repousser ou me montrer qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle m'a laissé faire tout simplement. Mais j'ai du me résoudre à la lâcher, je ne devais pas abuser de ce qu'elle me donnait.

Puis nous avons discuté de son boulot et je dois dire que j'aimais ça. Elle m'avait confié ses problèmes à l'hôpital et avoir cette conversation avec elle, me faisait mieux la connaitre. Savoir comment elle évoluait dans son milieu professionnel. Jamais je n'avais eu de vraies discussions avec une femme à part ma mère, Rosalie ou Alice et encore ça n'était pas très poussé. Mais avec Bella c'était agréable, je nous voyais déjà comme un couple se racontant nos journées en fin de soirée.

Puis il y a eu ce moment sur le canapé où j'avais senti que je devais me lancer. Faire quelque chose sans en faire trop. J'eu l'idée de la rapprocher de moi pour la tenir dans mes bras. Et à ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pris que quelques secondes avant de venir se blottir contre moi. J'étais heureux de cette victoire, petite victoire certes mais quand même une victoire. J'avais forcé ma chance jusqu'à lui embrasser le front et sentir ses cheveux. J'en avais profité pour m'ouvrir un peu plus à elle et lui dire combien je me sentais bien avec elle et elle s'était laissé aller également pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous étions tellement bien là, sur mon canapé. J'avais déjà eu plus que ce que je me serais imaginé mais il a fallu que je force les choses et que j'essaye de l'embrasser. Quand elle s'était tournée pour me faire face et que j'ai vu ses yeux et son visage tellement près du mien, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Toutes ces semaines d'abstinences et de refoulement ont eu raison de mon contrôle. J'ai vraiment déconné.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son rejet. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser lentement pour me faire souffrir le plus possible et ma gorge se serrer. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais baissé la tête en attendant le verdict tombé. J'attendu ces mots tant redouté._ « Je t'apprécie beaucoup Edward, tu es un ami formidable mais je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié envers toi et ça ne changera pas. Toi et moi c'est impossible alors oublie moi et passe a autre chose »_. Alice avait tout faux et elle m'avait laissé espérer, jamais je n'aurais du l'écouter. Et Bella, pourquoi me faire espérer si elle ne ressent rien pour moi ?

Je me sentais oppressé et je n'en pouvais plus de la sentir me fixer de la sorte. Qu'es-ce qu'elle attendait au juste ? Peut-être jouissait-elle de mon malheur ? Qu'attendait-elle pour parler ou prendre la porte ? Je ne pouvais en supporter plus et lui balançait la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit avant d'aller me cacher dans ma chambre en espérant qu'elle parte.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fixais le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je me sentais tellement vide et tout me semblait soudainement si terne.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça avant d'entendre toquer à la porte de ma chambre…

POV BELLA

J'avais compris qu'Edward s'attendait à ce que je parte en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair. Quitte à ce qu'il se mette en colère ou qu'il m'insulte, je me devais d'éclaircir les choses avant de m'en aller.

C'est pour cette raison que j'allais toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Mais comme je m'y attendais, il ne me donna aucune réponse. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa chambre à clé sinon c'était foutu pour moi. J'osai tourner la poigné et par bonheur c'était ouvert. Edward était couché sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Je me demandais même s'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais là.

- Tu devrais t'en aller Bella, je veux rester seul. Me dit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux

Apparemment il savait que j'étais là

- Edward, je ne partirais pas sans avoir discuté avec toi avant. Lui dis-je décidé

Et là, il daigna enfin me regarder. Mais je vis dans son regard tellement de peine et aussi de la colère

- Ecoutes, je ne suis plus un enfant et je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'expliques les choses pour les comprendre. Les gestes valent mieux que les paroles. Me dit Edward avec une pointe d'agressivité

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas me dire des choses qu'il regrettait et j'étais impressionné par son contrôle.

- Je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Après tu décideras d'en faire ce que tu veux mais je veux que tu sache. Je ne peux pas tout simplement partir et te laisser comme ça. Ca m'est tout simplement impossible. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant du lit

- C'est dons ça ! Tu as pitié de moi. Me dit Edward avec un sourire triste

- Comment tu peux penser ça ? Ce n'est pas de la pitié Edward. Mais…laisse-moi juste parler s'il te plait, ok ? Lui demandais-je doucement

Il reporta son attention sur le plafond et je pris ça comme une invitation à continuer. Je pris la liberté de prendre place à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je suis compliqué comme fille et tu ne va certainement pas comprendre ce que je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais…j'espère que tu le sauras. Mes problèmes…relationnels remontent à loin mais…je ne suis pas encore prête à t'en parler pour l'instant. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Comme je te l'ai dit un soir, je n'ai jamais aimé. Pas même Jacob. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à couché avec un homme sans sentiment, parce que je sais que ça n'est que du sexe. Il n'y a pas d'attachement à côté, aucune promesse, aucun…lien particulier. Je n'ai pas à m'ouvrir à ces hommes, ni avoir peur qu'il me trompe ou me fasse du mal parce qu'il n'y a rien avec eux. Tandis qu'avoir une relation sérieuse, c'est tout le contraire.

Je dois m'engager, m'ouvrir, faire confiance, me laisser aller à tout simplement et ça…ça me terrifie Edward plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai peur de lâcher prise, de m'impliquer dans une relation. J'ai peur de me casser la gueule et d'avoir mal, tu comprends ? J'ai pas envie qu'après on me ramasse à la petite cuillère, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai toujours montré de moi l'image d'une femme forte aux yeux de tous, de mes amis, ma famille mais à l'intérieur…c'est le contraire. J'ai peur de ne plus être la même si quelqu'un vient à casser tout ce que j'ai essayé de construire. Et j'étais bien comme ça, je m'en sortais très bien et il a fallut que tu entre dans ma vie. Que tu chamboule tout !

Edward daigna enfin me regarder. Il semblait étonné des derniers mots que j'avais dis

- Tu es un ami extraordinaire Edward mais…

A ces mots il retourna sa tête à l'opposé de moi et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de sa nervosité. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et l'obligeait à me regarder, il résista au début mais me regarda à nouveau le regard vide

- Je dois arrêter de me mentir, je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens au juste, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je le sache moi-même mais…j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je sais que tu veux que nous deux ça aille plus loin que la simple amitié. Et je dois t'avouer que tu es le premier avec lequel j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie de prendre le risque de me mouiller. Tu me donne envie de prendre ce risque mais…

- Je t'en supplie arrête de faire une pause après chaque MAIS, tu me rends dingue. Me dit Edward anxieux en me sondant du regard

- MAIS j'ai besoin que tu me laisse un peu de temps pour que je mette de l'ordre là. Lui dis-je en lui montrant ma tête

- Et là. Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon cœur

- J'ai besoin de faire ça pour pouvoir être avec toi et…commencer quelque chose avec toi. Tu comprends, je veux commencer sur de bonnes bases et c'est le seul moyen si tu veux arriver à quelque chose avec moi. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Tu crois que tu va pouvoir faire ça ? M'attendre un petit peu ? Lui demandais-je doucement en déplaçant mes doigts de son menton à sa joue

Il me scruta quelques secondes avant de mettre sa main sur la mienne qui était sur sa joue et la porter à ses lèvres.

- Je peux faire ça et bien plus. Tu ne sais pas à quel point t'entendre me dire que quelque chose est possible entre nous me rend heureux Bella et le mot est faible. Ca fait un bout de temps que j'attends ce moment et il est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Enfin presque, à la fin de mon rêve on s'embrasse. Me dit Edward en faisant la moue

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me rapprochais de lui pour m'allonger à ses côté tout en récupérant ma main dans la manœuvre pour me placer correctement. Mais Edward prit presque instantanément ma main droite pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Ok, c'était ce geste qui m'avait mis autant mal à l'aise hier mais je lui devais bien ça puisque j'avais repoussé son baiser tout à l'heure. Alors je prenais sur moi et laissais faire. De toute façon, il savait à présent où on en était.

- Je veux être tout à toi quand ça arrivera et pas…à moitié avec tout mes doutes et mes craintes. Je ne veux pas avoir toutes ces interrogations dans ma tête qui me gâcheront ce moment, tu comprends ? Je veux qu'à ce moment là, tout soit claire entre nous. Es-ce mal ? Lui demandais-je

Il renforça sa prise sur mes doigts et me regardait intensément réveillant mon bas ventre par la même occasion. MERDE !

- Non, au contraire. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir repoussé, tout ce que tu voulais était d'attendre le moment parfait et moi j'ai pensé que tu me rejetais. Je pensais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, alors que tout ce que tu faisais était de nous rendre service. Tu réfléchis bien plus que moi. Me dit Edward

- C'est un de mes problèmes en effet. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Mais c'est ce qui t'as amené à moi alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Me dit Edward en se retournant pour me faire face et par la même occasion me caresser le bras de sa main libre.

Ok, j'ai intérêt à partir d'ici avant que nous fassions quelque chose de stupide. Déjà que je suis en manque, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas couché avec un homme. Si en plus il me cherche, je ne donne pas chère de ma résistance. Et ce serait catastrophique.

- Je vais devoir y aller Edward. Lui dis-je en essayant de me lever

- T'en va pas, reste encore un peu. Me dit Edward en gardant ma main dans la sienne et en me tenant le bras avec l'autre

- C'est pas raisonnable, je t'ai dit qu'il me faut du temps. Et toi et moi sur ce lit en train de se câliner ce n'est pas prendre son temps. En plus j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis de garde cette nuit. Lui dis-je en me dégageant

Il soupira fortement et attrapa le coussin à côté de lui avant de se le mettre sur le visage et de grogner. Moi aussi j'étais frustré mais je ne devais pas lui montrer sinon il en jouerait. Je décidais alors de sortir de la chambre. Je mis mes bottes ainsi que ma veste. Edward arriva alors que j'étais prête à partir.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire et ne pas faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous Bella, je dois savoir les limites que tu m'imposes. Et…es-ce qu'on est… ensemble ou pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par te laisser du temps. Mon Dieu, j'ai le sentiment que ça va être un enfer pour moi. Me dit Edward perdu

Je le comprends parfaitement le pauvre, il ne doit plus savoir quoi faire avec moi et je suis la seule à blâmer pour ça. J'aurais dû naitre avec un mode d'emploi pour faciliter la vie de mon entourage

- T'as décidé de ne pas me laisser aller dormir, c'est ça ? Lui dis-je moqueuse alors que je le tirais par la main pour qu'on aille s'asseoir sur le canapé

- Bon, pour ce qui est des limites, tu peux me prendre la main, me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser la joue ou le front. En fait tout ce qu'un ami à le droit de faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour toi mais je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant. Lui dis-je gêné

- Je vais m'en contenter pour le moment, même si ça va être dur. Me dit Edward en faisant une grimace adorable

- Es-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Je suis obligé de te dire non, pour le moment. Je t'ai dit que j'ai besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre avant qu'on soit ensemble mais je peux te promettre d'essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre. Tu en as déjà fait tellement pour moi Edward que je ne supporte pas de te laisser en patienter comme ça. Mais sois en sûre, quand je serais prête tu seras le premier averti. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Attend un peu, on parle de jour, de semaine, de mois ? Me demanda Edward avec appréhension

- De semaines je pense, j'ai juste besoin d'un tout petit peu de temps. Tu sais, je comprendrais si cette situation te semble trop bizarre. Ou trop difficile à gérer. Tu peux te tourner vers une personne plus saine d'esprit que moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je pense même te soutenir parce que tu mérite une fille bien qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Et pas d'une fille compliqué à souhait comme moi qui te demande des semaines avant de pouvoir te donner quoi que ce soit. Lui dis-je calmement

J'avais envie d'être avec Edward maintenant, de l'autoriser à m'embrasser dès maintenant mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis et je ne voudrais pas l'attirer dans ma chute. J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec la seule personne qui pourrait me comprendre et me conseiller au mieux. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré et je ne pourrais rien envisager de plus tant que je n'aurais pas eu cette conversation. Je partais la semaine prochaine justement pour aller le voir et à mon retour j'en serais plus et je serais plus sereine pour envisager l'avenir, j'en suis sûre. Normalement, c'était l'affaire de deux semaines avant que je sache où j'en suis et donner une vraie chance à Edward mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir au cas où tout ne ce passerait pas comme prévu.

- Je ne veux personne d'autres que toi, mets toi bien ça dans la tête Bella. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu m'as demandé du temps et je vais te le donner même si ça va être dur pour moi. J'ai tellement envie d'être plus proche de toi. Je sais que tu as quelque chose d'important à faire avant, peut-être même une personne importante à voir, je ne sais pas. Mais si ça peut te permettre de mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie et te conduire dans mes bras ensuite, alors fais-le. Je t'attendrais. Me dit Edward en jouant avec mes doigts

- Tu es parfait. Et beaucoup plus mature que je ne le pensais Edward Cullen. Et je te remercie de comprendre. Mais je vais devoir y aller maintenant. Il est 10h et j'ai rendez-vous avec mon lit. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Il en a de la chance. Me dit Edward en souriant alors que j'étais dos à lui

Je le regardais en lui souriant également. J'avais le sentiment qu'Edward aller très souvent me taquiner de cette façon dans les jours qui viennent. Pas que ça me déplait mais ça risque d'être dangereux pour notre contrôle. Parce que j'avais beau le nier avant mais je suis incroyablement attiré par Edward physiquement parlant. Il est beau gosse et a un corps magnifique de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Et en manque de sexe comme je le suis risque d'être difficile à gérer.

- Si tu le dis. Oh, j'allais oublier j'ai congé mercredi, vendredi et samedi si tu veux qu'on commence à s'occuper de la déco de ton appart. Dis-moi les jours qui te conviennent pour qu'on se mette au travail. Lui dis-je

- Mais tous me convienne. Je te veux pour les trois jours. Me dit Edward fière de lui

- Ca mon grand, ça va pas être possible avec tes cours je te rappelle. En plus, je vais consacrer un jour à Alice et aussi trouver du temps pour déjeuner avec ta mère. En plus, j'ai promis de voir Josh aussi. Alors tu as deux jours et pas un de plus. Tu choisis lesquels t'arrangent. Lui dis-je

Ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi mais il devra s'en contenter

- Mais je peux toujours t'accompagner pour déjeuner avec ma mère. En plus ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je suis curieux de voir les femmes qui tournent autour de mon père. Ca doit être assez marrant. Me dit Edward moqueur

- Toi qui a le même problème que lui, je pensais que tu allais compatir au malheur de Carlisle au lieu de t'en amuser. Lui dis-je étonné

- Je plaisante Bella même si je suis curieux je ne m'en amuse pas. Et ça me fait bizarre que tu appelle mon père Carlisle et que vous soyez amis et collègues. Ce n'est pas étrange pour toi ? Me demanda Edward curieux

- En fait non, on s'entend bien et j'admire le travail de ton père. Et je l'appel Carlisle sous sa demande alors ça ne me gêne pas. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Et…je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te demander ça mais…tu n'as jamais été attiré par…lui ? Me demanda Edward dégouté

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me pose cette question. Lui dis-je horrifié

- C'est parce que tu as dit que toutes les femmes s'intéresse à lui, je me suis dit pourquoi pas toi. Essaya Edward de se rattraper pitoyablement

- N'essaye pas de te justifier, c'est…je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demande si ton père me plait. Y a même pas de mot Edward. Tu sais, je vais te rendre un grand service, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, te dire au revoir et rentrer chez moi dormir. Lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer

Je ne voulais pas créer une énième dispute même si celle-là il l'aura pas volé. Non mais je te jure, attiré par son père.

- Je suis d'accord. Me dit Edward honteux

- Ok, bonne journée Edward et appel moi pour me dire quand on se voit pour aller faire les magasins. Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise

Ce que je fis brièvement avant de reculer. Edward avait essayé de m'attraper pour me serrer contre lui mais je m'étais dérobé avant. Il me regarda confus. Il est vrai que je l'avais autorisé à me serrer dans ses bras

- Si tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de dire je vais me jeter dans tes bras, tu te trompe mon chou. Tu n'as le droit qu'à un bisou pour avoir des idées aussi…tordue, j'y vais. Lui dis-je

- T'es injuste. Me dit Edward visiblement pas content

- Ah oui, t'es sûre de ça ? Lui demandais-je menaçante

- Ok, ok, je l'ai cherché. Je t'appel ce soir. Me dit Edward les mains dans les poches

Il se retenait sûrement de me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui lançais un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaitre.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur le sourire aux lèvres. Je voyais encore la tête de chien battu d'Edward, j'avais eu envie de céder mais je voulais le punir. Non mais hé, attiré par son père, n'importe quoi, imbécile. Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je perdis immédiatement mon sourire en voyant la personne en face de moi.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

_**Alors ? J'ai bien fait mon travail ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? J'y ai mis tout mon cœur en tout cas. Que pensez-vous du rapprochement Bella et Edward. J'essaye d'y aller doucement mais c'est très dur. A qui pensez-vous que Bella a besoin de parler pour aller de l'avant ? Et finalement qui pensez-vous que Bella a eu le déplaisir de rencontrer en sortant de l'ascenseur ? Dites-moi tout, j'attends plein plein de reviews de votre part mes lectrices adorée. J'en ai cruellement besoin pour me rebooster parce que j'ai un coup de mou là, alors reboostez-moi. Bisou, je vous adore**_


	16. Chapter 15

Salut les filles me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait plaisir que vous soyez toujours aussi intéressé par mon histoire.

Et surtout que vous me le fassiez savoir, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et surtout pour mon moral et ma motivation.

Je tiens aussi à remercier les non-inscrits qui me laissent des reviews d'encouragements géniaux.

D'ailleurs vous m'avez tellement touché que j'ai décidé de commencer à vous répondre, j'aurais préféré le faire en privé mais je le ferais ici.

Je commencerais pas répondre à une review qui m'a beaucoup étonné, j'aurai aimé répondre en privé à cette personne mais comme je ne peux pas je le ferais ici.

**Ins **: Bienvenue à toi. Eh bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que je ne sous estime en aucun cas le métier d'aide soignante. Je sais que c'est un métier contraignant et qu'il est beaucoup plus pénible que le métier d'infirmière étant donné que la plupart du temps elles ont les tâches ingrates à faire. Je n'ai à aucun moment voulu sous entendre que le métier d'aide soignante était dégradant ou ne valait rien. Ce que je critiquais était la personne en elle-même c.à.d. Jenny et pas son métier. Je voulais montrer à quel point elle était sans gêne, envahissante et se permettait de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas en surestimant ses capacités. Ma sœur travaille dans le milieu hospitalier, elle est infirmière et elle a souvent des trucs pas évidents à faire alors j'imagine très bien le travail délégué aux aides soignantes. Donc si tu as cru que je méprisais ce métier, ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai dû donc mal m'exprimer. Car je pense qu'aucun métier ne mérite d'être sous-estimé. Et jamais je ne me permettrais de le faire. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire en espérant que le malentendu est dissipé. A bientôt j'espère

**PatiewSnow** : Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fiction et je suis flatté que tu aies commencé à rattraper ta lecture en commençant par la mienne, ça me fais plaisir de le savoir. Je suis contente que tu trouves que je retranscris bien les émotions par lesquelles passe Edward parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile et parfois j'ai peur que vous ne suiviez pas. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis aussi ravi que tu aime mon Edward, c'est vrai qu'il l'aura mérité sa Bella. Et dans ce chapitre, Edward va pas mal mettre les pieds dans le plat et il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise à certains moments. Le désespoir et l'effondrement vont aussi être les compagnons d'Edward. Dans ce chapitre. Bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisses découvrir tout ça par toi-même en espérant que tu apprécie tout autant ce chapitre. Il y a encore un grand mystère à la fin de ce chapitre, donne-moi tes hypothèses, ça m'intéresse. A très bientôt

**beatrice **: Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la force de continuer. En ce qui concerne tes hypothèses, tu verras en lisant ce chapitre si tu as tord ou raison. Mais en ce qui concerne la personne que Bella doit aller voir, je suis désolé mais tu ne connaîtras pas l'identité de cette personne dans ce chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, surtout pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'attendrais tes hypothèses. A très bientôt

**alessandranna **: Ravie que tu apprécies autant ma fiction et surtout de laisser une trace de ton passage. Désolé si j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais je n'aime pas bâcler et je me sentirais mal si je vous envoie quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas à 100%. En tout cas, continue à me donner ton avis et à me lire. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et me donner ton avis. A très bientôt

**Marion **: Merci pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir que ma fiction te plaise. En ce qui concerne tes hypothèses…tu verras en dessous. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et compte sur toi pour formuler d'autres hypothèses sur la fin, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en penser. A très bientôt

**Alys **: Par où commencer, tout d'abord bienvenue Alys, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Et ensuite je te dirais un grand merci. Me dire que tu as lu ma fiction presque d'une traite et que tu n'as dormi que 4h cette nuit là est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire. Ca me met du baume au cœur de lire ça, je t'adore déjà Alys. Merci de me dire que j'ai un bon niveau d'écriture, parce que par moment je doute et ça me préoccupe vachement, alors merci. En ce qui concerne les longs chapitres, franchement je ne me vois pas en faire de court. J'aime que mes lectrices soit aspiré dans mon histoire, qu'elles la vive littéralement, qu'elles perçoivent les choses comme moi. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, je veux vraiment que vous soyez immergé dans mon histoire et pour ça, il faut que vous soyez vraiment dedans. Si je faisais des chapitres courts, vous n'auriez pas le temps d'entrer dedans qu'il serait déjà fini. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, j'ai envie d'y aller doucement, d'intensifier le moindre sentiment, de faire que chaque pas compte et soit important. Leur premier vrai contact, leur premier baiser, la première fois qu'ils feront l'amour. Je trouve que l'attente donne une tout autre dimension à ces choses là, c'est beaucoup plus excitant, chaque pas en avant, chaque geste nous donne des frissons. Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. J'ai lu pas mal de fiction et je trouve dommage que certaines aillent trop vite, ça gâche un peu l'histoire je trouve. Pour ta critique, et bien…je dois avouer que tu as entièrement raison. On ne m'en a jamais fait la remarque mais j'ai inconsciemment arrêté de le faire. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je me rends compte de mes erreurs et je me corrige. Je dois avouer que quand je relis mes premiers chapitres, j'en ai parfois honte, ils ne sont pas aussi bons qu'ils auraient pu l'être mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu as bien fait de me le dire. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis. Ca me tenait à cœur de te répondre, parce que j'ai adoré ta review, et vu ta rapidité à lire ma fiction et ta nuit blanche, je me devais de te donner une réponse digne de ce nom. J'espère vraiment qu'on continuera à échanger toi et moi. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Donne-moi tes hypothèses sur la fin, j'aimerai connaitre ton opinion Alys. Bisou

**CHAPITRE 15**

POV BELLA

0k, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sympa là mais ça m'a surprise de la voir là. En plus c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Avant, je ne l'appréciais pas trop mais je faisais avec et j'essayais de me montrer le plus aimable possible avec elle. Mais à présent, quand je la vois, je repense à son chantage et ses menaces et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui en mettre une. Mais faut que je me calme et que j'évite d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai juste été surprise de te voir ici. Lui dis-je pour justifier mon comportement

- Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis surprise de te voir ici. Me dit Jenny pas très convaincante

Comme si elle s'était attendue à me voir ici. Bizarre !

Et maintenant que je la regardais vraiment, je pouvais voir à quel point elle était habillée vulgairement. Elle portait une micro jupe blanche à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un string rouge et un top de la même couleur d'où dépassait son soutien gorge également rouge. Le tout accompagné de talon aiguille rouge sur lesquels elle avait du mal à tenir visiblement. Sans parler de son visage, les industries cosmétiques devaient se faire une fortune grâce à Jenny. Je n'aimais pas être méchante mais elle était ridicule avec son rouge à lèvre rouge pétant dépassant le contour de ses lèvres pour les rendre plus pulpeuse et son fard à paupière bleu, sans oublier la couche de fond de teint assez…abondante.

Et moi qui trouvais que Jenny en faisait un peu trop à l'hôpital !

- Je dois aller voir mon petit ami, enfin il le sera très bientôt. Me dit Jenny comme si j'étais intéressé par sa vie

- Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance. Lui dis-je en faisant quelques pas pour m'éloigner d'elle

- Et toi ? Tu vis ici ? Me demanda Jenny comme si elle appréhendait ma réponse

Mais qu'es-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Pourquoi elle me parle d'abord, je pensais que depuis tout à l'heure elle allait m'éviter à cause du rapport et là, je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue.

- Non, je suis venu rendre visite à un ami. Lui répondis-je simplement

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus

- Oh et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Peut-être que je le connais ? Me demanda Jenny avec empressement

Mais de quoi je me mêle. Je n'ai pas envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec elle et ça ne la regarde pas.

- Ecoutes Jenny, je dois vraiment y aller. Bonne journée. Lui dis-je en la laissant près de l'ascenseur alors que je sortais de l'immeuble sans me soucier davantage d'elle.

Arrivé à ma moto, je mis mon casque et pris le chemin de l'appart. J'étais crevé et j'avais besoin de sommeil. Surtout que j'étais de garde cette nuit. Néanmoins, j'étais en état de conduire, j'avais retenue la leçon avec Alice la dernière fois et je ne commettrais plus d'imprudence.

Arrivé chez nous, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma chambre. J'enlevais en vitesse mes vêtements et me retrouvais en sous-vêtement. Je ne pris pas la peine de mettre autre chose et je m'affalais sur mon lit en ramenant la couette sur moi. D'une main je pris mon portable et réglais le réveil à 18h. Il était à présent 11h, j'avais 7h de sommeil devant moi, ce qui j'espère serait un sommeil réparateur. Je devais être en pleine forme pour affronter ma nuit, surtout si Jenny serait encore là.

POV EDWARD

Une fois Bella partie, je m'étais de nouveau affalé sur mon lit, je voulais prolonger cette sensation de bien-être et de plénitude que je ressentais. Il y a encore quelques minutes, je souffrais du rejet de Bella. Je souffrais de savoir qu'elle ne voyait en moi qu'un simple ami et je lui en voulais. J'étais vraiment en colère après elle, elle avait remarqué qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'une amie à mes yeux et elle m'avait laissé faire.

Je m'étais alors réfugier dans ma chambre pour ne pas lui dire des choses que je regretterais, pour ne pas déverser sur elle toutes la méchanceté qui me venait à l'esprit. Je priais juste pour qu'elle comprenne le message et qu'elle quitte mon appartement pour me laisser seul. Je ne voulais plus l'affronter après cet échec. Et je ne savais même pas si un jour je le pourrais.

Puis elle est entrée dans ma chambre, m'obligeant à prendre sur moi davantage pour ne pas la blesser bien qu'elle venait de le faire avec moi. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement, elle voulait me torturer un peu plus. Je me forçais à fixer un point invisible sur le plafond pour ne pas la regarder. J'essayais de ne pas sentir son parfum alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle voulait que je l'écoute. Mais pourquoi l'écouterais-je ? Quelle importance ça avait qu'elle se justifie ? Es-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Mais si ça pouvait la soulager, grand bien lui fasse. J'avais alors feint l'indifférence, elle dû y voir un quelconque encouragement car elle se mit à parler.

Elle commença par m'expliquer à quel point elle était compliqué comme femme et qu'elle avait un sérieux problème relationnel qui remontait à loin apparemment. Puis elle m'avait rappelé le fait qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse, même pas de son ex. Elle crû bon aussi de me rappeler tout les hommes avec qui elle avait couché juste pour le sexe et je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander combien ils étaient nombreux. Combien ont pu la toucher, la goûter, la pénétrer, la faire jouir ? Ca me rendait dingue rien que d'y penser.

Ensuite elle m'avait avoué qu'il était facile pour elle de coucher avec quelqu'un parce qu'il n'y avait aucun engagement derrière, ce qui était le contraire d'une vrai relation. Elle m'avait confié à quel point elle avait peur de se laisser aller et d'en souffrir. A quel point l'idée de faire confiance et de s'ouvrir la terrifiait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que moi aussi j'étais terrifié, moi aussi j'avais peur de tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Moi aussi j'avais peur de souffrir.

Puis Bella me confia qu'elle s'était résolu à vivre comme ça, à renoncer à avoir une relation sérieuse, qu'elle se contentait des coups d'un soir pour enfin m'accuser d'avoir tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Et là, pour la première fois je retournais la tête vers elle pour la regarder. J'étais surpris par ses dernières paroles. Qu'es-ce que j'avais chamboulé ? Mais ce que je vis sur son visage me frappa. Elle semblait tourmenté, déchiré, emplis de doute. J'allais lui parler pour lui demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état quand les mots que je redoutais le plus sortirent de sa bouche. J'avais cessé de respirer à l'entente de ses simples mots. Comment des mots, des lettres collé ensembles pouvaient faire aussi mal. « _Tu es un ami extraordinaire Edward ». _Je voulais l'arrêter, je voulais qu'elle se taise et qu'elle cesse de me torturer mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Ce corps qui était mien, ce traitre, même lui était contre moi. Même lui m'avait abandonné. Tout ce que je réussis à faire est de tourner mon visage à l'opposé de Bella et me pincer l'arrête du nez en attendant le verdict tant redouté.

Bella me prit le menton et tenta de me faire revenir vers elle mais j'en décidais autrement. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Voulait-elle vraiment voir mon visage dévasté par le chagrin quand elle m'avouera cette vérité écrasante et dévastatrice ? Malgré ma résistance, elle insista et je finis par me laisser faire. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite elle partira.

Mais alors que j'attendais qu'elle m'achève, elle fit tout le contraire faisant faire bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je l'écoutais sans vraiment y croire, je du même me pincer discrètement pour savoir si je rêvais ou si j'étais bien éveillé en entendant ces mots « _Je dois arrêter de me mentir, je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens au juste, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je le sache moi-même mais…j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je sais que tu veux que nous deux ça aille plus loin que la simple amitié. Et je dois t'avouer que tu es le premier avec lequel j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie de prendre le risque de me mouiller. Tu me donne envie de prendre ce risque mais… »_

MAIS…MAIS QUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE LAISSE CE SUSPENS FLOTTER…ET MERDE ELLE VA ME TUER !

Ok, je devrais sauter au plafond. BELLA A DES SENTIMENTS POUR MOI ET ELLE A ENVIE DE PRENDRE LE RISQUE D'ËTRE AVEC MOI MAIS…Mais elle me torture me laissant suspendu à ces lèvres et je ne peux me contenir davantage et lui demande d'arrêter mon calvaire.

Et là elle me dit les mots que je rêvais d'entendre_ « Mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour que je mette de l'ordre là »_. Me dit Bella en montrant sa tête. « _Et là »_. Me dit-elle en montrant son cœur. Je la trouvais tellement adorable et touchante. Je voyais à présent à quel point elle était fragile et à quel point elle avait peur de souffrir.

J'aurais tellement voulu la rassurer, lui dire que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Mais la conversation que j'avais eu avec Alice me revint en tête à savoir, je n'étais sûr de rien. Même si je n'avais aucune intention de lui faire du mal, rien n'était gravé dans la pierre et tout était malheureusement possible. Pourtant j'étais certain que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal intentionnellement.

_« J'ai besoin de faire ça pour pouvoir être avec toi et…commencer quelque chose avec toi. Tu comprends, je veux commencer sur de bonnes bases et c'est le seul moyen si tu veux arriver à quelque chose avec moi. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Tu crois que tu va pouvoir faire ça ? M'attendre un petit peu ? » _ M'avait dit Bella doucement en me caressant la joue.

Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Bien sûr que je suis prêt à l'attendre, je n'attends que ça depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Après lui avoir dit que j'étais prêt à tout pour être avec elle, nous étions restés allongé sur mon lit. J'avais entrelacé mes doigts aux siens et lui caressait le bras. J'étais sur un petit nuage et j'avais envie de ne plus en redescendre. Mais Bella cassa ce moment de tendresse et me laissa en manque d'elle. Tout d'un coup, le temps qu'elle me demandait me paressait plus difficile à gérer.

Je décidais donc de clarifier les choses en lui posant les questions qui me démangeaient. J'avais le droit de lui prendre la main, de la serrer dans mes bras et lui embrasser la joue ou le front. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Après tout ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines, ensuite je pourrais vraiment l'embrasser, la caresser et plus encore. Etre avec elle tout simplement.

Puis j'avais joué au con, j'avais vraiment été un connard. Qu'es-ce qui m'a prit de lui demander si elle avait été attiré par mon père ? Nan mais franchement. Il est vrai que j'avais été jaloux quand elle l'appelait Carlisle et sachant que mon père travaillait avec elle n'arrangeait rien. Il passait plus de temps avec elle que moi et ça m'avait rendu con. Bella avait été choqué par cette question et je la comprenais parfaitement. Je m'attendais déjà à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus mais contre toute attente elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait pris sur elle et m'avait laissé.

Je voyais bien qu'elle s'était retenue et que ça lui coutait. Mais elle avait fait un effort pour éviter une énième dispute et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Elle essayait vraiment de changer et de faire des efforts et j'en étais heureux.

Je pris mon portable qui était sur ma table de chevet et vu qu'il était presque 11h. J'avais encore 2h avant de donner mon premier cours, je décidais alors de faire une petite sieste. Je réglais mon réveil pour 12h20 et me couchais confortablement dans mon lit. Je pris l'oreiller sur lequel l'odeur de Bella était encore bien présente et le collais sur mon nez tout en le serrant dans mes bras. Je sais, je suis irrécupérable mais en faisant ça j'ai l'impression de tenir Bella dans mes bras.

J'avais presque rejoins le pays des rêves avec Bella comme actrice principal quand on toqua à ma porte.

MERDE QUI VIENT ME FAIRE CHIER MAINTENANT !

Ca ne peut pas être Emmet, il doit encore être au lit à cette heure-ci. Jasper m'aurait déjà appelé sur mon portable si c'était lui, alors qui que soit cette personne, elle n'est sûrement pas la bienvenue. Je décidais alors d'ignorer les coups insistant donné à ma porte et essayais de me rendormir. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ça pourrait être Bella. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié quelque chose ou qu'elle a changé d'avis et qu'elle veut rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille travailler ?

Je saute de mon lit et me rue dans la salle de bain pour voir si je suis présentable. Je passe plusieurs fois mes mains dans ma tignasse afin de les dompter et m'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte.

J'ouvre finalement la porte et reste pétrifié devant la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Finalement j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit.

Une Jenny plus monstrueuse que jamais se trouvait devant moi. On croirait une pute de bas étage, ce n'était définitivement pas la Jenny que j'avais connu. Quand je la fréquentais, elle s'habillait sexy mais pas aussi vulgaire, ses seins étaient assez gros mais ça n'avaient rien à voir avec ces obus qu'elle avait maintenant et son maquillage…y a pas de mots. Et dire que je l'ai sauté pendant des mois.

- Ed, comme je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Me dit-elle en se jetant sur moi

Je la repoussais le plus rapidement que je pouvais, il était hors de question que je la laisse me toucher.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Jenny ? Lui demandais-je pas le moins du monde aimable

- Je suis venu te voir, quelle question ! Tu me manquais trop. Me dit-elle en rentrant de force dans mon appartement

Ok, j'allais perdre patience là. Pour qui elle se prend de se pointer chez moi à l'improviste et après tout ce temps.

- Jenny, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici mais tu perds ton temps alors tu ferais bien de partir. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible

Elle prit un air qu'elle se voulait aguicheur et se dirigeait vers moi.

- Ed, tu te rappel pas à quel point c'était génial quand on était ensemble ? On était les dieux du sexe, c'était explosif entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier. Mais toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'était pas que du sexe, c'était bien plus. Me dit Jenny qui s'était dangereusement approché de moi et avait posé sa main sur mon torse

Je me dégageais d'elle et m'éloignait le plus possible d'où elle se trouvait

- En effet, il y avait un semblant d'amitié. Lui dis-je fermement

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas d'accord avec moi

- Oh non, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Me dit jenny sûre d'elle

- Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi d'après toi ? Lui demandais-je curieux d'entendre sa réponse

- De l'amour. Tu m'aimais et je t'aimais. Me dit Jenny sérieusement

Une fois le choc de cette révélation passé, j'éclatais de rire. Non mais elle est complètement malade, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle a dû avoir un terrible accident et depuis elle est perturbé. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et parut vexé que je me moque d'elle. Non, mais en plus elle est sérieuse là ? J'essayais de calmer ma crise de rire pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu t'es fais prendre sur le canapé de ton salon par monsieur muscle ? Lui demandais-je ironique

- C'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'est justement après t'avoir perdu que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Et toi, c'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu n'as pas pu me pardonner et tirer un trait sur cette erreur. Ne dis pas le contraire. Me défia Jenny

Ok, elle fantasme carrément là, mais où elle est partie chercher tout ça ? Elle commence à devenir carrément flippante

- Si je n'ai pas excusé TON ERREUR comme tu le dis si bien, c'est juste parce que je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule Jenny. On s'était mis d'accord pour se soulager sexuellement quand on en avait besoin pour ne pas se tracasser à trouver quelqu'un à se mettre sous la dent. C'était purement sexuel et ça s'arrêtait là. Les choses étaient claires entre nous, si l'un de nous se lassait où voulait aller voir ailleurs, il avait qu'à en parler à l'autre avant et on aurait tout arrêté. Mais toi tu voulais continuer à coucher avec moi et avec des autres hommes. Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con. Quand une personne perd ma confiance, elle la perd définitivement et ce n'est pas négociable. Lui dis-je le plus clairement possible

Voyant qu'elle perdait du terrain, Jenny prit un air paniqué

- Mais…on peut toujours redevenir ami en attendant et peut-être que…ça s'arrangera entre nous. Me dit Jenny en se rapprochant lentement de moi

- Honnêtement, j'ai tout les amis dont j'ai besoin et je n'en ai pas besoin d'autres. Ceux que j'ai me suffisent. Je peux les compter sur les doigts de la main mais je sais qu'ils sont à 100% fiable, je pourrais leur confier ma vie les yeux fermé. Je vais donc devoir décliner ta proposition et te demander de partir Jenny. Lui dis-je en lui désignant la porte

- J'ai besoin de toi, je ne suis pas heureuse avec…Mais Jenny s'arrêta avant d'aller plus loin

Visiblement elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'est un comble !

- En plus tu es déjà avec quelqu'un ? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je énervé par son audace

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne l'aime pas, il ne compte pas pour moi. D'ailleurs, je vais le quitter. J'avais juste besoin de savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté. Me répondit Jenny sans la moindre gêne

Comment elle ose faire ce genre de truc ? En ce moment je la regardais se tenir en face de moi et une question me venait à l'esprit. Comment ai-je pu être avec une fille pareille ? Es-ce que j'étais tellement obnubilé par ma queue que je ne la voyais pas clairement ? M'étais-je trompé à ce point sur elle ? Etais-je aussi minable avant ? Etais-ce le genre de fille que je me tapais ?

J'avais honte de moi à l'heure actuelle. Honte de la personne que j'ai pu être. Je me demandais ce que Bella en penserait si elle voyait le genre de fille que je me tapais avant. Ce genre de fille qui manquait cruellement de classe. Si elle savait, je pense qu'elle me fuirait.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de le quitter parce que je ne veux pas de toi. Lui dis-je fermement

Pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de me faire changer d'avis

- Tu as quelqu'un n'es-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu refuse. Me demanda Jenny à présent en colère

Même si Bella et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, donc pour ma part j'appartenais totalement à Bella.

- Effectivement, je suis avec quelqu'un. Et je l'aime profondément. Alors tu n'as aucune chance, je suis désolé. Et même si je n'avais personne, je ne reviendrais pas vers toi Jenny. Me sentis-je obliger de rajouter

Mieux vaut ne lui laisser aucun espoir.

- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Elle ne peut pas être aussi bonne au lit que moi. Elle ne peut pas être aussi bonne pour toi que moi. Nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre Ed. Me dit Jenny sûre d'elle

Elle commençait vraiment à me gonfler. Qu'es-ce qui a pu la faire venir chez moi après tout ce temps ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu ne la connais pas. Et tu as raison, elle n'est pas faites pour moi parce qu'elle est trop bien pour moi justement. Et c'est pour cette raison que je bénis chaque instant passé à ces côtés. Lui dis-je avec véhémence

Jenny me regarda étonné, je pense qu'elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Parce que jamais je ne m'étais attaché à une fille à ce point. D'ailleurs jamais je ne m'étais attaché à une fille tout court.

- Si elle te fait te sentir moins bien qu'elle alors c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne la laisse pas te rabaisser comme ça. Me dit Jenny pour m'amadouer

Elle ne manque pas d'air.

- Ecoute, je commence à perdre patience. En plus je dois me préparer pour aller bosser, alors je vais te demander de sortir. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir

Elle me fusilla du regard et s'avança vers moi pour sortir. Mais elle s'arrêta juste à côté de moi

- On en a pas finit, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Me dit Jenny d'une manière assez flippante je dois l'avouer

A peine Jenny sur le pas de la porte, que je claquais celle-ci

Mais Putain c'était quoi tout ce cinéma ? J'étais définitivement perdu. J'espérais juste qu'elle me laisserait tranquille à l'avenir. Ma relation avec Bella était assez compliqué comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin d'une folle pour venir foutre la merde. J'espérais juste que jamais elle ne mettrait la main sur Bella, Dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui raconté de vrai ou de faux. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet pour Bella, je savais qu'elle la remettrait en place facilement. Mais quelle image aurait-elle de moi après ? Qu'es-ce que Jenny pourrait lui raconter ?

Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé de le savoir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 12h15. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu me reposer. Déjà que j'étais fatigué, maintenant c'était pire après le passage de Jenny. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour essayer de me détendre et me remettre les idées en place.

Après ma douche, je m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt gris à manche courte. Il faisait assez bon aujourd'hui. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de sortir. Je pris un pain au chocolat et un soda, je sais ce n'est pas fameux comme déjeuner mais je me rattraperais ce soir. Une fois avalé, je pris mes partitions et sortis de mon appartement pour affronter ma journée.

Les images de Bella et moi sur le lit ne cessait de me revenir en tête et je devais avoir un sourire complètement stupide sur le visage. Mais de temps à autre, des flash de Jenny venaient perturber mon esprit. Je croyais connaitre Jenny, mais ce que j'avais vu d'elle aujourd'hui était complètement différent de ce qu'elle m'avait montré par le passé. Et cette Jenny là ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. J'espérais juste que je m'inquiétais pour rien et qu'elle me laisserait tranquille dorénavant.

POV ALICE

Il était 17h quand je rentrais enfin à l'appart. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible sachant que Bella dormait sûrement. J'enlevais donc mes chaussures à talons à l'entrée et continuais pieds nu. J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Je n'allais plus ressortir et Jazz devait venir me tenir compagnie ce soir.

J'aurais bien voulu préparer quelque chose à manger pour ma sœur mais j'avais interdiction de toucher à la cuisine. Soi-disant que j'étais une calamité en cuisine, n'importe quoi.

Bella et moi nous ne nous étions pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours et elle me manquait. J'espérais qu'elle aurait bientôt un jour de congé et qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble. Quoi que je devrais penser un peu à Edward aussi, lui aussi le pauvre aimerait voir plus souvent Bella. On verra bien le moment venu. Là tout de suite, j'avais une irrépressible envie de me glisser dans sa chambre pour la voir.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés pour que la lumière du jour ne la dérange pas. Elle était couché sur le ventre son visage tourné vers moi et la couette lui arrivait au niveau des reins. D'ailleurs je pouvais voir qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Elle devait être tellement crevée qu'elle n'a pas eu la force de se mettre en pyjama. Elle se tuait trop à la tâche et je me sentais un peu coupable de cette situation. Peut-être que si j'étais capable de payer ma part du loyer, elle ne serait pas obligé de travailler autant et de nuit en plus. Mais je me faisais des idées, Bella devait bien gagner sa vie en tant que médecin et si elle travaillait de nuit c'est que ça lui plaisait, non ? Elle ne ferait pas ça rien que pour moi ?

De toute manière, ce n'était qu'une question de mois avant que ma patronne me revendent son magasin, après ça je serais en mesure de payer ma part.

Je me glissais aussi discrètement que possible à côté de ma sœur et la regardait dormir. Je la trouvais magnifique, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Charlie. Mais elle avait aussi certain trait de maman, enfin je crois. J'avais encore certaine photo de ma mère avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et je les regardais de temps en temps. Toutes étaient de maman et moi, mais aucune de Bella et maman. Je trouvais ça assez bizarre d'ailleurs. J'ai d'ailleurs posé la question à Bella une fois et elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle n'aimait pas les photos à cet âge là. Mais quel enfant n'aime pas les photos ?

Dans toutes les photos, maman et moi étions souriantes et avions l'air d'être heureuse. Je voyais à quel point ma mère m'aimait, nous aimait. Alors pourquoi être partie sans donner de nouvelles ? Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir voulu être heureuse, mais je lui en veux de ne pas avoir gardé le contact avec nous. Elle aurait au moins pu prendre de nos nouvelles à Bella et moi. Je ne comprends pas comment une mère peut abandonner ses enfants comme ça. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la défendre et me dire qu'elle avait ses raisons. Et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, on la reverrait et que tout deviendra clair. A ce moment là, je ne la laisserais plus s'en aller, je veillerais à ce qu'elle reste dans nos vies à Bella et moi. Parce que même si Bella ne le dit pas, elle a autant besoin d'une mère que moi.

Bella avait tourné sa tête de l'autre côté me dévoilant son adorable petit tatouage. Et oui ma sœur était tatoué et pas qu'une fois. C'était au début de sa période des coups d'un soir. Elle ne savait pas encore se contrôler vis-à-vis de l'alcool et faisait n'importe quoi une fois saoul. Je m'étais beaucoup inquiété pour elle à cette période. Un après-midi à son réveil, je l'ai entendu insulter un mec dans sa chambre, j'étais étonné parce qu'habituellement elle ne ramenait personne à la maison. Alarmé par ses cris, je me suis précipité vers sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé seul en train de faire les 100 pas et sortir tout un flot d'insulte. C'est là qu'elle me les a montrés, un au niveau de la nuque représentait un symbole chinois et un autre au niveau de sa hanche droite représentant une rose rouge.

Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça très sexy et tout à fait le style de Bella. Mais elle était tellement folle de rage de s'être mise dans un état tel qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait que je n'ai rien dit. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à faire gaffe avec l'alcool. Au fil du temps elle a réussi à se faire une raison concernant ses tatouages et elle a même finit par les aimer. J'imagine la cata que ça aurait été si elle s'était fait un truc immonde ou trop imposant. Elle a quand même eu de la chance dans son malheur, sacré Bella. Ma sœur est quand même un drôle de numéro. Un moment elle pouvait être la personne la plus mature et responsable que je connaisse. Et un autre être déjanté et faire des trucs complètement dingue.

Il n'y a qu'Angela, Josh, Vince et moi qui sommes au courant de l'existence de ses tatouages. Pas que Bella en ait honte mais elle n'aime pas s'exposer et faire la fière avec ça. D'autant plus qu'elle les a fait en étant bourré, raison de plus pour elle de faire profil bas avec ça.

Il était à présent 17h20, Bella se réveillera donc dans une petite demie heure. Je décidais donc de passer ce moment à ces côtés. Au moins je passerais un peu de temps avec elle même si elle était endormie.

POV BELLA

Mon réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais je me sentais bien reposé et je commençais à émerger tout doucement. Je pris mon portable et vis qu'il était 17h55. Je désactivais l'alarme de mon réveil et me réveillais doucement. Je me mis sur le dos et sentis une présence à côté de moi. C'était ma petite Alice. Elle s'était endormie à côté de moi. Je me retournais sur le flanc pour lui faire face, elle avait l'air si paisible et sereine que ça me rendis heureuse. Toute ma vie je me suis efforcé de faire de la vie d'Alice la plus belle possible. C'était déjà assez qu'une personne soit démolit dans cette famille, je voulais qu'au moins Alice ait une vie calme et facile. Sans se tracasser des difficultés quotidienne. Et quand je la regardais aussi paisible, j'étais fière. Fière d'avoir pu au moins faire quelque chose de bien, d'avoir réussis à rendre sa vie plus belle.

Je me mis à lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Oh oui, Jasper prends moi, j'en peux plus. Me dit Alice en gémissant

Je retirais ma main immédiatement comme si je m'étais brûlé. A ce moment là, Alice ouvrit les yeux et me fit un sourire moqueur. Ok, elle s'était foutu de ma gueule.

- Espèce de sale peste. Lui dis-je en me jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller. C'était son point faible.

- Ok, ok je suis désolé mais c'était tellement tentant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Me dit Alice en riant

- Ben maintenant tu assumes. Lui dis-je en la chatouillant toujours

- S'il te plait… ma sœur chérie… que j'aime… plus que tout au monde. Me dit Alice avec son air de chien battu en se débattant entre mes mains

- C'est faux, même si je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais aussi que Jasper est la personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde. Lui dis-je en souriant tout en continuant à la chatouiller

- Là tu te trompes, même si je suis raide dingue de Jasper, tu es et tu seras toujours la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Me répondit Alice sérieuse

Et voilà comment elle arrive à m'avoir. Pas avec son petit air de chien battu parce que je suis immunisé et que je le fais bien mieux qu'elle. Mais à ces paroles. Comment je peux résister quand elle me dit des choses pareilles ? J'ai même envie de pleurer

- Tu triches, t'es pas réglo. Lui dis-je en me rallongeant de mon côté en essayant de reprendre mes esprits

- Je sais. Me dit Alice fière d'elle en se rapprochant de moi pour me faire un bisou puis mettre sa tête sur mon épaule

Nous restions silencieuse profitant de la présence l'une de l'autre.

- J'aimerais rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Me dit Alice en mettant sa main sur mon ventre

- Moi aussi ma puce mais malheureusement je vais devoir aller bosser. En plus, ça ne te dérange pas de t'étaler comme ça sur moi alors que je suis à moitié à poil ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

Je vous rappelle que j'étais en sous-vêtements

- Pas du tout, arrête de faire ta prude. Me dit Alice en ricanant

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, tu sais bien que rien ne me dérange moi. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Je suis au courant. Dis, tu es rentré tard ce matin ? Tu n'étais toujours pas là à 8h30. Me demanda Alice

- En effet, j'étais chez Edward. Lui dis-je simplement

Elle se dégagea et s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour me faire face

- Ah ouai ? Et comment ça se fait ? Me demanda Alice le sourire aux lèvres

- Et bien, il m'a appelé quand j'ai fini ma garde et il m'a proposé de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Lui répondis-je simplement

Je repensais encore à tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour me préparer un petit déjeuner parfait

- Eh ben dis donc ! J'espère que tu l'as remercié comme il se doit. Me dit Alice sérieuse

- Pas vraiment. Lui dis-je hésitante

Je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas approuver que je fasse encore languir Edward. Elle savait qu'il en souffrait et elle n'aimait pas le savoir triste.

- Tu exagères Bella ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il fait pour toi ? La plupart des mecs auraient déjà abandonné à sa place. Toutes les femmes recherchent un homme comme lui. Et toi tu l'as et tu l'envoi sur les roses. Tu sais que tu le rends très malheureux en faisant ça ? Me réprimanda Alice

- Avant de me jeter des pierres, attends au moins que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé Alice. Tu décideras après si je suis un monstre ou pas. Lui dis-je calmement

- Ok, parle ! Me dit Alice contrarié

Je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où je suis arrivé chez lui jusqu'au moment où j'en suis partis. Plusieurs palettes d'émotion firent leur apparition sur le visage de ma sœur. Un coup elle était attendrie, quand je fis allusion au mal qu'Edward s'était donné pour me préparer un petit déjeuner parfait ainsi que le moment passé sur le canapé. Puis la colère quand j'ai mentionné l'avoir repoussé. Alice fut folle de joie quand je lui annonçais que j'avais enfin décidé de donner une chance à Edward. Ensuite, elle éclata de rire quand je lui dis qu'Edward m'avait demandé si je n'étais pas intéressé par son père. Et enfin, Alice fut préoccupée par la présence de Jenny dans l'ascenseur.

J'avais finis mon récit et j'attendais le verdict d'Alice

- Bon, pour commencer je suis fière de toi grande sœur, tu as enfin décidé de te lâcher. Tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas. Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu as besoin de temps, tu as besoin de te faire à l'idée qu'Edward et toi formerez un couple et mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête. Il devait être aux anges notre petit Edward. Je suis tellement contente pour vous, ce sera génial. Et il t'a vraiment demandé si t'étais intéressé par son père ? Me demanda Alice en se retenant de rire

- Je te le jure, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper. Non mais qu'es-ce qu'il a dans la tête ? Je te promets Alice que je voulais l'étrangler pour penser des choses pareilles. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute alors qu'on commence tout juste à avancer. J'ai pris sur moi comme jamais auparavant. Lui dis-je irrité

- Je pense bien et je suis étonné aussi. Tu as réussi à te maitriser et j'en suis contente. Il n'y a pas qu'Edward qui fait des efforts, toi aussi. Mais il y a un truc qui me dérange. Me dit Alice inquiète

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

- C'est cette Jenny, que faisait-elle là ? Je veux dire qui venait-elle voir ? Me demanda Alice

- J'en sais rien et franchement je m'en fou. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que ça allait bientôt devenir son petit ami, je ne lui en ai pas demandé plus. J'espère juste que je ne la verrais pas souvent. Je dois déjà la supporter à l'hôpital, et c'est encore trop pour moi. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle ne travaille pas cette nuit

- Es-ce que tu ne crois pas que…Non, laisse tomber, c'est idiot. Me dit Alice

- Qu'es-ce que tu voulais dire ? Parle Alice. Lui dis-je impatiente

- Rien. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas voir Edward. Me dit Alice cash

Je regardais Alice choqué par cette hypothèse. Se pourrait-il que…

- Impossible Alice, je sais que par le passé Edward côtoyait des bimbo sans cervelle. Mais je pense qu'il a plus de classe que ça. Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme elle. Lui dis-je sûre de moi

Quoi qu'on puisse dire, le doute subsistait. Alice et moi nous regardâmes en même temps.

- Nan ! Dîmes Alice et moi en même temps avant d'exploser de rire.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment là. Je le pris et identifiais l'appelant

- Edward. Dis-je à Alice

- Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Je vais te préparer du café, tu veux ? Me demanda Alice

- Ok, merci c'est gentil Alice. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sautait hors du lit

- Allo. Dis-je en décrochant

- _Salut ma puce, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Non tu ne me réveil pas et oui je vais bien. Dis donc on est passé de « ma belle » à « ma puce » ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- _Je m'entraine pour quand tu seras enfin tout à moi_. Me dit Edward d'une voix suave

- Alors ce sera ça mon petit nom ? Lui demandais-je joueuse

- _Non, j'en ai un autre mais celui-là sera pour quand on sera vraiment ensemble_. Me dit Edward me donnant des frissons

Nom de Dieu, étais-ce normal que rien que le son de sa voix m'excitait ? Pourquoi avant ça ne me faisait pas ça ? Soit il parlait de manière beaucoup plus sexy qu'avant ? Soit maintenant que j'ai enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant avec lui, c'était comme si j'avais débloqué quelque chose et que j'étais plus réceptive ? Va savoir

- On verra ça le moment venu. Et qui te dis que je serais tout à toi Casanova. Je n'appartiens à personne, tu devrais le savoir à présent. Lui dis-je joueuse

- _Oh si, tu le seras. Comme je serais tout à toi. D'ailleurs je le suis déjà._ Me dit Edward sûre de lui

Mais d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance ? Il semblait être si sûr de lui, presque autoritaire. D'ailleurs je détestais ça, je n'aimais pas qu'un homme prenne le dessus sur moi. Mais là tout de suite avec Edward, c'était…presque érotique. Putain, il commençait à avoir un pouvoir sur moi et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ça.

Je décidais de changer de conversation. Pas que ça me déplaise de jouer au chat et à la souris mais j'allais être en retard si je ne commençais pas à me préparer.

- Je suis désolé Edward mais on va devoir abréger cette conversation. Je dois encore aller me doucher avant de me préparer pour aller travailler. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le vite. Le pressais-je

- _Oh, ok. Eh bien je voulais te dire que j'aimerais qu'on se voit demain et vendredi. Demain on ira faire les magasins, comme ça en fonction de ce qu'on aura acheté, le reste de la semaine je ferais de la place chez moi et je donnerais ce dont je n'ai plus besoin. Et vendredi, on restera à l'appart et on verra ce qu'il reste à faire. Ca te va ? _Me demanda Edward hésitant

- C'est parfait. Demain on achètera aussi de la peinture, il faut un peu plus de couleur chez toi. Bien, on se voit où et à quelle heure demain ? Lui demandais-je

- _Je viens te chercher à 14h, ça te vas ? Tu auras assez dormis tu crois ? Sinon je pourrais…_

Je ne le laissais pas terminer parce que je savais qu'il se sentait coupable d'écourter mes heures de sommeil

- Disons plutôt 13h comme ça on aura plus de temps. On va refaire ta déco Edward, ce n'est pas comme si on allait faire des courses chez l'épicier du coin. En plus, j'aurais tout le temps de dormir la nuit. Alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Je te dis à demain alors. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit

- _Ok, à demain ma puce, j'ai hâte._ Me dit Edward enthousiaste

- A demain, passe une bonne soirée. Lui dis-je simplement avant de raccrocher

Je n'arrivais pas encore à me lâcher avec lui et ça m'énervait. Il n'hésitait pas à me prouver son affection par des petits mots et moi je n'arrivais à rien. « _Bonne soirée »_, franchement quelle conne !

Sans perdre une seconde je me ruais dans la salle de bain en me déshabillant. J'étais vraiment à la bourre là. Je réglais la température de l'eau et pris une douche rapide même si la température de l'eau me donnait envie d'y rester plus longtemps. Je m'essuyais rapidement et partis à la recherche de sous-vêtement propre. Je m'habillais simplement d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un léger pull col v brun foncé. Je me fis un trait d'eye liner noir et me mis du mascara avant d'attraper mes effets personnel ainsi que ma veste en cuire noire pour enfin sortir de ma chambre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure, 18h30. Ok, j'ai le temps de prendre un café vite fait. Je rejoignais donc Alice qui m'attendaient avec une tasse toute prête et des petits gâteaux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très nourrissant mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. Me dit Alice désolé

- C'est parfait Alice, j'ai besoin de sucre pour entamer cette nuit. Lui dis-je voulant la rassurer

- Je suis rassuré que tu n'as pas lavé tes cheveux. Si tu serais sortis les cheveux mouillé, avec ta moto tu aurais attrapé la crève à coup sûr. Me dit Alice

- J'y ai pensé aussi figure-toi. Lui dis-je en lui souriant

Je trempais un petit gâteau dans le café et commençais à le manger tout en essayant de boire le café brulant le plus vite possible.

- Que voulait Edward ? Me demanda Alice n'en pouvant plus d'attendre

Je souriais intérieurement, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas résister

- Il voulait qu'on se voit demain pour aller faire les magasins. Et vendredi aussi pour qu'on puisse vraiment commencer les changements chez lui. Lui dis-je

- Oh, donc tous tes jours de congé vont y passer. Me dit Alice déçu

- Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours mercredi soir ou vendredi soir ou encore samedi. Lui dis-je

- Tu as congé samedi aussi ? C'est génial ça. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'Edward aimerait que tu restes avec lui mercredi et vendredi soir ? Me demanda Alice

- Je dois avouer que je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Mais tu sais depuis qu'on a discuté et que les choses sont claire entre nous, Edward est devenu…disons plus confiant. Et j'ai peur que si nous restons beaucoup de temps ensemble rien que tout les deux, on dérape. Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas une bonne chose. Dis-je à Alice sérieusement

Je n'aimerais pas repousser Edward une fois de plus.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit même si c'est dur pour lui. Il ne voudra pas te brusquer, il te donnera le temps qu'il faudra. Il sait que c'est dans son intérêt aussi. Me dit Alice pour me rassurer

- Je l'espère. Mais j'ai d'autre chose de prévu pour mes congés et je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Dis-je perdu

- Ok, qu'es-ce que tu dois faire ? Me demanda Alice

- Je dois voir Josh, je lui ai promis. Je dois aussi déjeuner avec Esmée, je dois d'ailleurs l'appeler pour voir si elle est d'accord. Et puis je dois consacrer du temps à mon adorable petite sœur. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tu sais quoi ? Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Je vais t'arranger tout ça. Tu dois juste me dire quand tu dois voir Edward. Me dit Alice

- Demain à partir de 13h et vendredi à mon avis ce sera à la même heure. Lui dis-je en me levant pour mettre ma tasse dans l'évier

- Ok, je t'arrange ça pour demain. Me dit Alice

- Merci, tu me soulage d'un poids là. MERDE, IL EST 18H45. J'AI 15 MINUTES POUR ËTRE A L'HOPITAL EN TENUE. ALICE BYE. Lui dis-je en courant vers la porte

- Bye et fais gaffe, ne roule pas trop vite. Entendis-je Alice me crier

Je pris l'ascenseur qui heureusement arriva assez vite et couru vers ma moto. Je mis mon casque et pris la direction de l'hôpital en vitesse. J'allais le plus vite possible en essayant d'être aussi prudente que je le pouvais. J'arrivais à 18h55 au parking de l'hôpital, j'ai encore 5minutes. Je me précipitais dans les vestiaires retirais ma veste, attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et mis ma blouse. Je me précipitais au bureau en vitesse et consultais l'heure 18h59. Putain, c'était moins une. Je fus soulagé d'être à l'heure, surtout quand je vis Jenny se tenir devant moi. Quelle plaie !

- Presque en retard. Me dit Jenny avec un sourire hypocrite

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Entendis-je la voix de Carlisle dire

Je me retournais et le vis derrière moi. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit la bise

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda gentiment Carlisle

- Je vais bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Je vais très bien, c'est ma dernière nuit. Je reprends le jour et sans vouloir t'offenser, même si j'apprécie de travailler avec toi je suis soulagé. Je me suis trop habitué à travailler le jour pour en changer. Me dit Carlisle

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter au début moi aussi, mais je m'y suis faites. Lui dis-je en m'obligeant à sourire

Je n'étais pas heureuse de travailler la nuit mais il le fallait bien. Cependant j'espérais qu'un jour où l'autre je pourrais enfin retravailler le jour et ainsi pouvoir vivre normalement avec ma famille et mes amis.

- Alors beaucoup de patient ? Lui demandais-je

- Et bien figure-toi que pour l'instant il n'y a rien. A part les infirmières qui doivent surveiller les cas déjà ici, il n'y a rien pour nous. Me dit Carlisle

- Oh, eh bien je vais faire le tour des patients moi aussi. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas rester à ne rien faire et surtout m'éloigner de Jenny

- D'accord, appel si tu as besoin de mon aide. Me dit Carlisle alors que je m'éloignais

- Je le ferais. Lui dis-je en partant

Je fis un tour aux urgences et donnais des consignes aux infirmières. Malheureusement Kate n'était pas de garde, j'allais m'ennuyer sans elle. J'envoyais les patients stables dans les différents services et ne gardais que 2 patients avec nous. Un jeune homme ayant fait une overdose et un malheureux clochard souffrant d'hypoglycémie dû au manque de nourriture. Je décidais de le garder jusqu'au matin, histoire qu'il puisse profiter d'un bon lit pour dormir.

Puis je rejoignis la salle de repos où se trouvait Carlisle, Jenny et un infirmier que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Swan. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

C'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu qui devait avoir le même âge que moi. Il était assez bel homme d'ailleurs, il semblait être quelqu'un de sérieuse et d'intelligent. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Jenny déjà baver sur lui. Pathétique !

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Démetri, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dém. Me dit-il avec sourire chaleureux en me serrant la main

- Enchanté Dem. Lui dis-je en récupérant ma main

Il avait l'air plus sympa que je le pensais

- Comme on est amené à se côtoyer et qu'on doit avoir le même âge, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Me demanda Dèm

- Je suis d'accord mais appel moi Bella alors. Lui dis-je

- D'accord Bella. Me dit-il

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé à côté de Carlisle qui m'offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Visiblement il était content que je le rejoigne alors qu'il était coincé avec Jenny.

- Tu as fais connaissance avec le nouveau ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Oui, il a l'air sympa. Lui répondis-je

- En effet. Me confirma Carlisle

- Comment va Esmée ? Lui demandais-je

- Elle va bien même si ça l'ennuie que je la délaisse la nuit pour venir travailler et que je dors le jour. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir une vie à côté Bella. Me dit Carlisle désolé

- Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, je m'adapte c'est tout. Mais elle doit être contente que ce soit fini. Lui dis-je

- Oh oui, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait supporté une semaine comme ça. Me dit Carlisle soulagé

- Comment va Emmet, ça fait un petit temps que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Lui demandais-je

- Moi non plus, il passe de moins en moins de nuit à la maison. Me dit Carlisle

- Il doit être avec Rose. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend pour emménager avec elle ? Je pense que la seule chose qui le retienne à la maison sont les bons petits plats d'Esmée. Lui dis-je en riant

- C'est dur à dire mais je crois que tu as raison. Me dit Carlisle en riant aussi

Je voyais bien que Jenny nous surveillait du coin de l'œil et écoutait notre conversation. D'ailleurs si elle le pouvait, elle me tuerait là aux yeux de tous.

- Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si je peux me rendre utile. Me dit Carlisle en se levant

- Ok. Lui dis-je en m'installant confortablement sur le canapé

Une fois Carlisle parti, je fermais les yeux pour me détendre. Et aussi pour dissuader Jenny de faire la conversation avec moi. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas capté l'allusion.

- Tu ne me demande pas comment ça c'est passé avec mon copain ? Me demanda Jenny

J'ouvrais les yeux pour la voir avec un grand sourire tout en me fixant. Elle est vraiment flippante cette fille.

- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Mais je devais aussi avouer que je n'en avais rien à faire de sa vie

- Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais. Au contraire quand je suis heureuse, j'ai envie de le partager avec tout le monde. Me dit-elle avec un sourire forcé

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne croyais pas un mot de son baratin. Comme si elle se forçait à me mentir pour que je l'envie ou pour me rendre jalouse

- Et bien je suis contente pour toi dans ce cas. Lui répondis-je

- On n'est pas encore tout à fait d'accord sur certains points mais ça ne serait tarder. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps parce qu'il a peur de ses sentiments. Commença Jenny à déblatérer

Pendant que moi je criais dans ma tête « MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE, PITIE FERME LA ». Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle obliger de me raconter sa vie amoureuse

- Si tu le voyais, il est tellement parfait. Il est beau, il a un corps de rêve, il est intelligent, marrant et c'est un Dieu du sexe. C'est l'homme idéal et il est à moi. Me dit Jenny de manière possessive

Là tout de suite, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une psychopathe et je plaignais le pauvre garçon qu'elle avait pris dans ses filets

- Contente que t'es tiré le gros lot Jenny, je te souhaite que du bonheur. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante

Elle commençait vraiment à me gonfler avec ses amours. J'étais juste reconnaissante qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec la tonne de maquillage qu'elle avait ce matin, elle était vraiment immonde et elle aurait fait fuir les patients. Mais pour l'heure je ne pouvais plus supporter ses bavardages

- Excuse-moi je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça t'arrivera aussi. Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un. Pas aussi parfait que le mien mais je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver. Me dit Jenny hypocrite

Je ne lui répondis pas et traversa la salle pour sortir

- Je viens aussi. Me dit Dém en me suivant

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on passait la porte

- Malheureusement. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. Je ne pouvais même pas supporter de l'entendre parler alors qu'elle ne m'adressait pas la parole. J'avais mal pour toi. Me dit Dem en riant

- J'avais mal aussi, crois-moi. Lui dis-je honnêtement alors qu'il éclata de rire

- Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici. Et c'est quoi son délire avec son copain ? S'il était vraiment comment elle le décrit, aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à elle, à moins qu'il ne soit aveugle. Soit c'est une menteuse, soit le mec est vraiment malade. Elle ose te dire que tu ne trouveras pas mieux qu'elle ? Permets-moi de te dire que tu es splendide, rien à voir avec elle. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux sans faire d'effort. Me dit Dem sans rire

- Merci Dem, c'est vraiment gentil. Ca me touche beaucoup même si je ne pense pas que je puisse avoir qui je veux. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Oh si, crois-moi. Je sais de quoi je parle. Me dit Dem en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je me mis à rire avec lui. Il n'était pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Et je commençais vraiment à bien l'aimer. On allait bien s'entendre lui et moi. Ma garde se passa sans accident majeure. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand est débordé, mais quand on a rien à faire, le temps passe beaucoup trop lentement. Ce qui a été le cas cette nuit. A la fin de ma garde, on m'annonça à l'accueil que le chef de service voulait me voir.

C'est donc ce que je fis à la fin de ma garde. Il m'avait parlé des rapports que Kate et moi avions collé à Jenny et me promis de l'avoir à l'œil. Qu'au moindre faux pas, elle aurait un avertissement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui colle un avertissement tout de suite, elle avait quand même eu 2 rapports en une nuit ? Mais malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est dommage, c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle prenne son travail un peu plus au sérieux. Puis il m'annonça que ma demande de congé avait été acceptée et qu'il me donnait toute la semaine prochaine. 7jours de congé rien que pour moi, j'étais aux anges.

Après cette entrevue, je rentrais directement à l'appart où je retrouvais Alice en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Salut. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant sa tempe en passant à côté d'elle

- Salut, ta garde c'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je me préparais un bol de céréale

- Longue. Me contentais-je de lui répondre

- En faite, j'ai organisé tes jours de congé. Me dit Alice fière d'elle

- Je t'écoute. Lui dis-je en prenant place à côté d'elle

- Bon, tu vois Edward aujourd'hui à 13h. Normalement vous en aurez jusqu'à 18h grand maximum, heure où les magasins ferme. Ensuite, je suis sûre qu'il te demandera de venir chez lui et bien sûre tu acceptes, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme une sauvage. Tu restes une petite heure avec lui, puis tu le laisse sur sa faim. Me dit Alice toute excitée

- Alice, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est déjà assez dur pour lui, je ne vais pas en plus lui compliquer la tâche. La réprimandais-je

- Je le mets juste en condition, y a rien de mal là-dedans. Me dit Alice

- Ah ouai ? T'es sûre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me saute dessus directement après qu'on se soit mis ensemble. Grimaçais-je

- Et pourquoi pas ? Me demanda Alice

-Ecoute, tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici…c'est du sexe. Du sexe pur et dur sans sentiment. Avant le sexe tenait une grande place. Mais maintenant, je veux que ce soit…différent. Si les choses avec Edward doivent aller plus loin, je veux faire ça bien. Je ne veux pas directement coucher avec lui. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on se découvre, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre autrement que comme des amis, qu'on développe ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et quand le moment viendra on passera à l'étape supérieure, pas avant. Dis-je sérieusement

Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis et que ça m'était venu tout seul.

- Edward est au courant ? Me demanda Alice moqueuse

- Pas vraiment, on n'en a pas parlé. Mais je pense qu'il s'en doute un peu. Si je l'ai empêché de m'embrasser, ce n'est pas pour me retrouver dans son lit la semaine d'après. Et quand ça se fera, ça ne serait certainement pas chez lui. Dis-je avec aplomb

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Alice étonné

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer dans le lit où il a baisé toutes ces bimbo ? Tu rêves Alice. Et s'il ose ne serais-ce que l'envisager, je l'étripe. Tu sais, il a tellement honte de ce qu'il a fait avec ces filles, que je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire. Je veux dire, c'était si tordu que ça ? Tu me connais Alice, je ne suis pas prude, loin de là. Mais je me pose quand même la question. Dis-je curieuse d'en savoir plus

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Moi non plus je ne te laisserais pas aller dans ce lit, quand je pense à toutes ces poufiasses qui y sont passé, ça me donne froid dans le dos. Et je comprends aussi que tu veuilles attendre avant de coucher avec lui. Tu as tout à fait raison, faut d'abord que vous installiez les bases avant de sauter l'un sur l'autre. Tu sais, tu m'impressionnes, tu es beaucoup plus calé que je ne le pensais en matière de relation, et ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu prends tout ça vraiment au sérieux. Me dit Alice attendrie

- J'essaye juste de réfléchir intelligemment. Et je me préserve aussi d'une certaine façon Alice. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Il y a toujours cette peur qui refait surface en parlant de relation. Alice me fit un petit sourire triste mais elle savait que j'avais raison de faire ça. Y aller par étape était la meilleure solution pour que ça marche.

- Bon, donc je disais…ah oui tu quittes Edward vers 19h, maximum 19h30. Puis Josh t'attendra à son restaurant pour diner, ne t'inquiète pas il est au courant, je l'ai appelé. Pour ce qui est de vendredi, comme tu vois Edward vers 13h, je me suis dit que tu pourrais déjeuner avec Esmée avant d'aller voir Edward. Quitte à le voir un peu plus tard. De toute façon, tu as le reste de la journée pour faire ce que vous devez faire. Et tu as même ta soirée de libre si Edward veut te garder. Et samedi est tout pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire mais je vais y réfléchir. Alors, ça te vas ? Me demanda Alice enthousiaste

- C'est parfait Aly, vraiment. Je vais devoir appeler Esmée cette après-midi pour voir si elle est libre. Pour ce qui est de vendredi soir, je ne sais pas si je vais le passer avec Edward. On verra comment ça se passe aujourd'hui. Et c'est génial que je dine avec Josh ce soir, je suis contente. Je l'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Dis-je honteuse

- Tu devras y aller par tes propres moyens, tu sais comment il est, il ne peut pas laisser son restaurant. Me dit Alice exaspéré

- Je sais. Bon, je vais aller dormir quelques heures si je veux être opérationnel pour aider Edward. Encore merci pour avoir organisé mes journées, t'es un amour. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue

- Y a pas de quoi. Moi aussi je dois y aller. Donc, on se voit ce soir ? Me demanda Alice

- Oui, je vais passer ici pour me changer avant d'aller au restaurant. Lui dis-je en mettant mon bol et ma cuillère dans le lave vaisselle

- Ok, si tu veux je peux te préparer tes vêtements pour te faire gagner du temps ? Me demanda Alice

- Ce serait bien. Mais pas de jupe de préférence, j'y vais en moto. Lui rappelais-je

- Tu sais une moto, n'empêche pas de mettre une jupe. Me dit Alice se voulant coquine

- Je sais mais pas ce soir. Lui dis-je en baillant

- Ok, va dormir. Me dit Alice alors que je sortais de la cuisine et qu'elle attrapait son sac pour sortir

- Passe une bonne journée ma puce. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne sorte

- Elle sera moins bonne que la tienne en tout cas. Me dit Alice remplis de sous entendue

Elle pouffa alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une adolescente parfois.

Elle sorti enfin alors que je me précipitais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais en vitesse et passais un débardeur noir. Je restais en boxer sans mettre de pantalon. Je fermais les rideaux, réglais mon portable à 12h20 et me glissais sous la couette. Je soupirais d'aise en sentant le matelas sous moi et m'endormis presque instantanément.

C'est une horrible sonnerie qui me sorti de mon sommeil. Vous avez déjà eu cette impression de chaleur et de confort quand vous êtes dans votre lit et que vous ne vouliez en sortir pour rien au monde. Et bien c'est absolument ce que je ressens à cet instant. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester dormir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis 5minutes grand maximum. Et cette sonnerie qui ne s'arrêtait pas. J'allongeais mon bras pour éteindre ce satané portable qui était sur ma table de chevet. Mais avant de l'atteindre la sonnerie s'arrêta d'elle-même. Tiens c'est bizarre. Mais je ne posais pas plus de question à cause de mon esprit embrouillé. Je me recouchais, histoire de dormir 5minutes de plus. Après je me lève.

Mais ce maudit portable se remit à sonner. Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Fais chier ! J'attrapais mon portable et appuya à l'aveuglette sur le bouton pour arrêter ce maudit réveil. Mais bizarrement il ne s'arrêtait pas. Je relevais la tête précipitamment et jetais un œil sur mon portable. Et là, je tombe sur mon portable…éteint, ma batterie m'a lâché.

Et là, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, parce que je commence seulement à prendre conscience que ce n'était pas mon portable qui sonnait mais la porte d'entrée.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! IL EST QUELLE HEURE BORDEL ?

Je balance ma couette et me jette hors du lit manquant de me casser la gueule. Je me rue dans le salon et là, c'est le choc. OH MON DIEU, IL EST 13h30 ! MERDE EDWARD VA ME TUER !

Et c'est là que des coups à ma porte me sorte de ce cauchemar. Ca doit être Edward, il a dû s'inquiéter et a préféré monter. Merde, il va m'en vouloir. Et en plus c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de se voir plus tôt. Sans me poser de question je cours jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre immédiatement.

Et en effet c'est bien Edward qui est à ma porte, avec un regard…surpris ? Pourquoi il est surpris ? Il s'attendait à voir le père Noël ou quoi ? Ou bien il est surpris de me voir encore vivante ? Va savoir ce qui doit se passer dans sa tête.

- Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé. Mon portable s'est éteint pendant que je dormais, plus de batterie. Et par conséquent mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, je vais me dépêcher, je serais prête dans 10 minutes. Lui balançais-je en vitesse

Et là, je regarde vraiment Edward et je vois qu'il a un sourire en coin, amusé par la situation ainsi qu'une pointe de…désir ? Je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas grave Bella, je comprends que t'ai eu du mal à te réveiller. Si tu veux on pourrai y aller un autre jour. Tu as l'air fatigué et je ne voudrais pas…

- Non, j'ai promis qu'on irait aujourd'hui alors on va y aller. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer et…je

OH BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! JE SUIS EN BOXER DEVANT EDWARD. J'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas mis de pantalon. Pas étonnant qu'il soit amusé, il a dû bien se rincer l'œil. Et apparemment je n'ai pas rêvé quand j'ai vu du désir dans ses yeux

Je relève mon regard vers lui et là, il a la décence de regarder autre part

- T'es un bel enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? T'aurais dû me dire que j'étais…à moitié nu devant toi. Mais non, tu as préféré te rincer l'œil. Moi qui te prenais pour un gentleman visiblement j'avais tout faux. C'est un peu tard pour regarder ailleurs maintenant que tu as vu ce qu'il y avait à voir. Lui dis-je en lui en reculant tout en restant face à lui et tirais sur mon débardeur

Pas besoin qu'il voit mon cul en plus. Il en a vu plus que nécessaire

- Excuse-moi Bella, je ne t'ai rien dis parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une. Me dit Edward en rentrant dans l'appartement

- Mais oui, c'est ça. T'aurais au moins pu regarder autre part. Lui dis-je mauvaise

- Désolé mais pour ma défense, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et quand je vois…une déesse, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. C'est impossible. Me dit Edward un peu trop sérieusement à mon goût

Bella, c'est le moment d'aller t'habiller avant que les choses ne tournent mal

- Fais…comme chez toi, j'arrive. Lui dis-je en allant vers ma chambre toujours à reculons

Une fois dans celle-ci, j'ai la furieuse envie d'attraper un oreiller pour étouffer mon cri. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pudique, mais quand je me montre…en tenu légère. C'est que je l'ai décidé et là, je ne l'ai pas décidé. En plus, c'est déjà assez compliqué avec Edward sans rajouter à ça la frustration.

Je me déshabille en vitesse et prend rapidement une douche. J'attache une serviette autour de ma poitrine et attrape une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux au maximum. Pas le temps de les sécher autrement. J'entre dans ma chambre et choisis un ensemble noir en dentelle avec boxer. Je défais ma serviette et enfile en vitesse les sous-vêtements. J'ouvre mon dressing et part à la recherche de vêtements confortable pour la journée. Je jette mon dévolu sur un jean noir, un débardeur rouge et une veste classique noire. J'attrape une paire de ballerine rouge et l'enfile. Ensuite je vais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Je me fais un trait d'eye liner noir, une touche de mascara et du gloss rose foncé. Je mets un peu de mousse dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffes.

J'ai une dernière chose à faire. J'attrape mon portable et appelle Esmée pour savoir si elle serait libre vendredi pour déjeuner avec moi.

- _Allo ?_ Entendis-je la voix d'Esmée dire

- Esmée, c'est Bella. C'est Carlisle qui m'a donné votre numéro. Vous ne m'en voulez pas j'espère ? Lui demandais-je

- _Bella ? Bien sûr que non, au contraire, je suis ravie de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda Esmée

- Bien et vous ? Lui demandais-je

- _Bien, même si j'ai hâte que Carlisle retravaille le jour. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à vivre avec ce rythme. Carlisle et moi en sommes incapables._ Me confia Esmée

- C'est dur je sais, mais on s'y fait. Esmée si je vous appelle, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Lui dis-je

- _Je t'écoute, rien de grave j'espère._ S'inquiéta Esmée

- Oh non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez libre vendredi. J'aimerais beaucoup vous invitez à déjeuner. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter la dernière fois et je me disais que ça serait l'occasion. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle accepte

- _Ca sera_ _avec joie Bella, je n'ai rien de prévu. Je suis contente qu'on se voit toutes les deux, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment apprit à se connaitre._ Confirma Esmée

- C'est parfait. Ca vous va si on se donne rendez-vous à 11h ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ca me va. Où nous retrouvons-nous ?_ Me demanda Esmée

- Je connais un bon restaurant pas loin de l'hôpital. Je vous enverrais l'adresse par SMS. Lui dis-je

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence de se retrouver dans ce restaurant. Il se trouvait à quelques pas de l'hôpital, ce sera un excellent prétexte pour y faire un saut sans qu'Esmée ne se doute de quelque chose

- _On se dit à vendredi alors, j'ai hâte d'y être_. Me dit Esmée

- Moi aussi Esmée. Je dois y aller, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à vendredi. Lui dis-je

- _Merci Bella, au revoir à vendredi._ Me dit Esmée

- Au revoir. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Voilà, je suis prête ! Je ramasse mes affaires et les fourre dans un petit sac bandoulière noir. Ensuite je vais enfin dans la cuisine voir ce que fait le voyeur de service

Il ne m'a pas entendu arriver avec mes ballerines, il est dos à moi et fais couler du café. Y a rien à dire, il est quand même adorable. Mais je vais quand même le faire mariner un peu. Et là, je jette mon sac bruyamment sur le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi avec appréhension. Je fais comme s'il n'était pas là et décolle un post-it pour écrire un mot à Alice. Comme mon portable est déchargé, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète si elle n'arrive pas à me joindre. Je colle le mot sur le frigo et retourne m'adosser contre le bar en face d'Edward qui lui est adossé au comptoir et me regarde apeuré maintenant. Je le regarde bien dans les yeux et ne laisse rien paraitre. Je le laisse venir à moi.

- Je…t'ai fais du café. Me dit Edward en montrant la cafetière

Je le regarde toujours sans rien dire

- J'ai pensé que…tu voudrais manger quelque chose avant qu'on sorte. Me dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches

Toujours rien !

- Ou si tu préfère…je…je peux t'emmener manger dehors ? Tu veux ? Me demanda Edward agité

Je garde toujours le silence et le regarde plus intensément

- Merde Bella, dis quelque chose, tu me rends fou ! Me dit Edward désemparé

- Tu as retenu la leçon ? Tu reconnais que tu aurais dû me dire que j'étais indécente devant toi au lieu de mater ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui je le reconnais. Je suis désolé mais…je pensais que tu le savais. Que ça ne te dérangeais pas de te montrer…comme ça devant moi. Me dit Edward sincèrement

Eh ben merde alors, il croit que je l'ai fais exprès ? Que c'était voulu ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

- Résumons ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai aucun problème à me montrer devant toi en petite tenue alors que je refuse un simple baiser ? Lui demandais-je incrédule

- Eh bien dis comme ça, ça fait bizarre. Mais je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses et je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Tu es imprévisible Bella, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Me dit Edward simplement

Je lui fis un petit sourire attendrissant

- Ca doit être dur pour toi. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Oh que oui, t'as pas idée. Me dit Edward sérieusement

- Bon, on oublie ça, ok ? Il est où mon café ? Lui demandais-je

- Hey, tu ne m'as pas dis bonjour convenablement. Me reprocha Edward

- Tu ne trouve pas que tu as eu plus qu'un bonjour ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Oh non, ça ne compte pas. Je ne t'ai même pas touché. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Allez, viens là. Lui dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras

Il franchit la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et me serra dans ses bras alors que je refermais les miens autour de sa taille. Il enfouit sa tête dans ma chevelure tout en gémissant de bien-être. Voulant lui donner un peu de tendresse, je me mis à lui caresser tendrement le dos. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et me fit un bisou dans le cou avant de gémir à nouveau mais cette fois-ci de frustration puisqu'il se sépara de moi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'observa intensément de son regard émeraude avant de s'approcher à nouveau et d'embrasser mon front.

- Bonjour. Me dit-il d'une voix suave

- Bonjour. Murmurais-je

Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se remettre les idées en place.

- On ferait mieux de le boire ce café et de s'en aller. Sinon on n'aura pas assez de temps. Lui dis-je en le contournant

Il souffla fortement dans mon dos alors que je versais deux tasses de café. Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui de supporter cette situation mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et je me demandais comment il réagira le jour où je lui parlerai de la période sans sexe entre nous. Suspens !

Je sortis du placard une boite de biscuit et la déposa sur la table tout en m'asseyant. Edward vint me rejoindre et prit place à côté de moi.

- C'est tout ce que tu vas manger ? Me demanda Edward soucieux

- Et bien oui, je ne mange pas beaucoup le matin. Lui dis-je en trempant un biscuit dans mon café pour après le porter à ma bouche

- Désolé de te contredire ma puce mais…on est au milieu de l'après-midi. Me dit Edward en buvant son café

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait « _ma puce_ »devant moi et c'était tellement…doux sortant de sa bouche.

- Et bien pour moi c'est le matin, n'oublie pas que je viens à peine de me réveiller. Tu sais, je ne vis pas comme vous, toute ma vie est chamboulé à cause de mes horaires. Lui dis-je en continuant à manger mes biscuits

Au fur et à mesure que je mangeais, j'avais de plus en plus faim. Comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant. Mais je devais arrêter sinon Edward s'en rendrait compte et se sentirait obliger de me faire manger plus. Et on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène manger ou je pourrais peut-être te préparer un truc vite fait ici. Me dit Edward visiblement préoccupé

Qu'es-ce qu'il est mignon, aucun homme ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de moi comme le faisait Edward.

- J'en suis certaine Edward, de toute façon je me rattraperais plus tard. Lui dis-je en me levant pour débarrasser

Je mis ma veste et allait brancher mon portable pour qu'il charge en mon absence

- On y va je suis prête. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Edward me suivit et nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Au lieu d'aller jusqu'au parking, nous nous arrêtâmes au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir par la porte principale. Ensuite, je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa Volvo. Une fois arrivé, Edward m'ouvrit la porte côté passager.

- Pas la peine d'essayer d'agir comme un gentleman pour gagner des points, je t'ai percé à jour et tu es loin d'en être un. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Laisse-moi au moins me rattraper. Me dit Edward désolé

J'entrais dans la voiture et Edward referma la porte, il me rejoignit côté conducteur et démarra pendant que j'examinais sa Volvo. Elle était magnifique, très classe avec des sièges en cuir noir.

- Depuis quand as-tu ta Volvo ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'on prenait la route

- Depuis 4ans, pourquoi ? Me demanda Edward en gardant ses yeux sur la route

- Parce qu'elle a l'air neuve, tu l'entretiens très bien et visiblement tu en prends grand soin. Lui répondis-je

- Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui monter dedans et je la fais réviser régulièrement. Rosalie jette un coup d'œil dessus aussi quand elle le peut. Me dit Edward avec fierté

J'aurais pu dire que je trouve ça ridicule mais je fais la même chose avec ma moto, voire même pire.

- J'apprécie le fait que tu prennes autant soin de ta voiture, crois-moi je suis monté dans un tas de voiture de mec et la majorité d'entre elles étaient des poubelles ambulantes. Lui dis-je dégouté

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Edward se raidit et serra tellement fort le volant qu'il aurait pu se péter les jointures. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tendu tout d'un coup. Lui demandais-je inquiète

- Je vais bien. Me dit Edward de façon pas convaincante du tout

Il n'allait pas me dire ce qui le préoccupait, fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire parce que visiblement le problème vient de là. Je repassais dans ma tête et je tiltais sur ma dernière phrases « _Je suis monté dans un tas de voiture de mec et la majorité étaient des poubelles ambulantes _». Vraiment ? C'est ça qui la mit dans cet état ?

Je soupirais fortement et pinçais l'arrête de mon nez pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui m'habitait jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward avait l'air soucieux et me regardait brièvement avant de se concentrer sur la route

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu va bien ? Me demanda Edward inquiet

- A toi de me le dire. Lui répondis-je

- De quoi tu parle ? Me demanda Edward surpris

- Pourquoi tu étais si tendu il y a une minute? Lui demandais-je

- Pour rien. Me dit Edward simplement

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai connu des hommes avant toi ? Lui demandais-je en essayant d'avoir une quelconque réaction venant de lui et ça ne ratait pas

Il resserra de nouveau le volant et souffla fortement pour essayer de se calmer

- Toi comme moi avons eu de nombreuses personnes dans nos vies, qu'elles soient de passage ou non, elles étaient là Edward. Et on ne va pas passer notre temps à surveiller ce qu'on dit. On est adulte et on peut gérer ça. Moi je ne te fais aucun reproche concernant tes conquêtes Edward et je suis prête à parier que tu en as eu bien plus que moi. Lui dis-je

- Elles ne signifiaient absolument rien pour moi, ce n'était que du sexe Bella rien d'autre. Jamais je n'ai envisagé quelconque relation avec l'une d'entre elles, jamais tu m'entends. Me dit Edward désespéré

- Mais moi non plus, qu'es-ce que tu crois. Lui dis-je en essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait peu à peu en moi

- Les hommes ont cette capacité à séparer leurs sentiments, et quand ce n'est que du sexe, c'est que du sexe rien d'autres. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que pour une femme ce soit pareil, elle doit toujours ressentir un petit quelque chose. Elles sont plus sensibles que les hommes, et leurs sentiments entrent souvent en compte. Me dit Edward sérieusement

NON MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! PLUS MACHO TU MEURS ! C'est quoi ce raisonnement à deux balles, où il va chercher ça ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle ça doit finir comme ça ? On doit toujours hausser le ton ? La meilleure chose que j'ai à faire, c'est me taire même si ça me coûte. Si j'ouvre la bouche, ça va mal se passer.

Nous arrivions enfin au magasin de meuble et Edward se gara. Je n'avais toujours rien dit et je n'avais pas l'intention de parler. J'ouvris la portière et m'apprêtais à sortir quand Edward attrapa mon bras pour me retenir.

- C'est tout ? Fin de la discussion ? Tu va me laisser comme ça comme un con ? TU as commencé cette conversation alors que je voulais l'éviter. Maintenant que c'est fait, va jusqu'au bout. Me dit Edward énervé

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se dispute maintenant ? Parce que je te promets que si je continue, ça ne va pas rater Edward. Et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi maintenant. Lui répondis-je sèchement

Edward relâcha mon bras et posa son front sur le volant. Il était perdu comme je l'étais. Il y a des moments où lui et moi n'arrivons pas à nous comprendre et ça commence à me peser. On se retrouve dans une impasse où seulement deux solutions s'ouvrent à nous. Soit on stoppe la discussion avant qu'elle ne dégénère, dans ce cas il y aurait trop de non-dits et ça nous conduira à notre perte. Soit on continue et chacun vide son sac et dans ce cas la dispute est inévitable. Pourquoi on en arrive toujours là ? Ca me décourage en sachant qu'on n'est même pas réellement ensemble. Qu'es-ce que ça sera après ?

- Quand je t'imagine dans les bras d'un autre homme… ça me rends fou et ça me tue Bella. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de réagir comme ça, surtout pas maintenant alors qu'on n'est pas encore ensemble. Si on m'aurait dit ça un jour, jamais je ne l'aurais cru, j'en aurais même ris. Mais les faits sont là, je suis jaloux. Jaloux de tout ceux qui ont eu la chance de te toucher, t'embrasser…t'aimer alors que moi…je ne peux pas. C'est dur Bella, j'aimerais te dire que ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus mais je ne peux pas, parce que je sais que ce serait un mensonge. Je suis conscient qu'en te disant ce genre de chose, tu auras probablement envie de fuir. Mais c'est ce que je ressens et je ne veux pas le cacher, bien au contraire. Ca prouve au moins à quel point je tiens à toi ma Bella. Alors s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on se dispute. Murmura doucement Edward alors qu'il avait toujours le front sur le volant

Je restais interdite face à ce que me disais Edward. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable et triste en ce moment. Je pouvais ressentir l'intensité de ses sentiments pour moi à travers son discours et son ton torturé. Je sais d'après Alice qu'Edward m'aime mais à présent, je pouvais le constater par moi-même. Et ça me faisait mal de l'entendre me parler comme ça, surtout que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que moi je ressentais pour lui. Ca me semblait injuste qu'il ait des sentiments aussi fort alors que moi je suis encore indécise. Ca me rongeait de savoir qu'il était si malheureux par ma faute. Il essayait de cacher cette tristesse au fond de lui et me montrer que la situation lui allait alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Il souffrait de notre manque de contact. Il était jaloux des autres hommes, ceux avec qui j'ai couché mais il se trompe en pensant que j'avais des sentiments pour eux. A part du plaisir, rien ne ressortais de ses séances de sexe. Ce n'était que du sexe brut et animal, d'ailleurs je n'en étais pas fière.

Je me sentais impuissante en ce moment. Que devais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il me demande désespérément, alors à quoi bon ? Je lui avais demandé du temps et il était d'accord alors que visiblement il ne l'est plus. Néanmoins, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose pour le rassurer.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et le caressait doucement en passant par sa nuque. Nous restions un moment comme ça alors qu'Edward soupirait de bien être de temps en temps.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies à faire à une fille comme moi. Tout aurait été plus simple si tu t'étais attaché à une autre. Lui dis-je tristement

Edward attrapa ma main avec la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts. Puis, il se releva et me transperça du regard. Il était à la fois triste et en colère.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est toi et personne d'autre ? Il n'y a que toi qui aies réussi à toucher mon cœur. Seulement toi Bella. Je m'en veux de me comporter de cette façon alors que j'ai promis de te laisser du temps. Et je m'en veux de voir de la peine dans tes yeux. Me dit Edward en caressant ma joue de sa main libre

Je fermais mes yeux sous la douceur de son geste. C'était tellement agréable et j'aurais voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais mais nous avions d'autres projets. J'attrapais sa main qui était sur ma joue et entrelaça nos doigts. C'était il me semble la première fois que je lui prenais vraiment la main et cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune peur juste de la tendresse et de la chaleur.

- On y va ? Lui murmurais-je

- On y va. Me répondit Edward alors qu'il porta ma main gauche pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il posa ses lèvres un long moment sur mes doigts avant de me relâcher.

Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant, histoire de me dire qu'il allait bien. Il avait l'air un peu moins triste mais je m'en voulais toujours autant. J'étais injuste de lui faire endurer ça. Nous sortîmes enfin de la voiture et Edward me prit immédiatement la main. C'est donc main dans la main que nous entrâmes dans le magasin.

POV EDWARD

Quand je m'étais rendu chez Bella, je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde que les choses se passeraient comme ça. J'avais poiroté pendant presque une demi-heure en sonnant chez elle. Je l'avais même appelé sur son portable mais il était éteint. Avait-elle changé d'avis, était-elle sortie ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Pleins de scénario se jouait dans ma tête. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme sortis de l'immeuble, je bloquais la porte de mon pied pour qu'elle ne se referme pas et entrais.

Une fois à l'appart de Bella, je toquais vivement plusieurs fois. Merde, elle m'a posé un lapin si ça se trouve. J'étais prêt à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. J'allais lui reprocher de m'avoir fais peur quand je remarquais que Bella était légèrement habillé. En effet, elle ne portait qu'un shorty super sexy et un débardeur. Elle semblait me parler mais je n'entendais rien.

Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, empêchez-moi de bander devant elle. Elle me prendra pour un pervers à coup sûr. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de reluquer ces jambes divinement fine et légèrement musclé. Heureusement que je porte un t-shirt assez large pour dissimuler mon petit problème. Merde, elle est encore plus sexy que je ne le pensais. Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire idiot que je sentais apparaitre sur mon visage. Mais la scène prit une toute autre tournure. Visiblement ce n'était pas prévu que Bella m'ouvre dans cette tenue et quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle m'incendia. Elle n'avait pas tout à fais tord mais je n'étais qu'un homme après tout. Elle me réprimanda avant de se rendre dans sa chambre à reculons, histoire que je n'en vois pas davantage.

J'aimerais dire que j'ai honte de mon comportement mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais eu droit au plus beau des spectacles en venant chez elle, et la remerciait même intérieurement d'avoir été en retard pour m'avoir permis d'avoir cette vision d'elle. Mais je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été plus discret, du coup j'appréhende un peu le moment où elle reviendrait.

Evidemment elle m'ignora et me fit la gueule, je m'inquiétais même d'avoir sous estimé la situation. Bella ne semblait pas prendre la situation très bien. Mais à mon grand soulagement, elle me pardonna et j'eu même le droit, à ma demande bien sûre, de lui faire un câlin. Je trouvais ces câlins toujours trop courts à mon goût. De plus, je lui avais dit que j'allais attendre le temps qu'il faudra mais avec ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Elle avait fait monter la température d'un cran et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir la faire redescendre.

On partit enfin pour le magasin de meuble et c'est au moment où Bella engagea la conversation sur ma Volvo que les choses ont dégénéré. Elle m'avait lancé« _Je suis monté dans un tas de voiture de mec et la majorité étaient des poubelles ambulantes _». Et là, tout mon corps se tendit et j'essayais de me raccrocher à n'importe quoi afin de ne pas sombrer. Je serrais autant que je pouvais le pauvre volant de ma Volvo à tel point que mes jointures me faisaient un mal de chien.

Je voyais des images de Bella nu dans les bras d'un autre homme, cet homme caressant ma Bella, cet homme embrassant ma Bella, cet homme léchant ma Bella et enfin cet homme baisant ma Bella. Toute sorte d'image aussi douloureuse les unes que les autres envahirent mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

Combien d'hommes avaient eu l'honneur de coucher avec Bella ? A quel point me ressemblait-elle ? Les choses avaient été aussi loin pour elle que pour moi ? Avait-elle fait le même genre de chose que moi? J'avais envie d'hurler tellement j'avais mal et j'avais envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant aux mains de ses pervers sur ma Bella.

Bella se rendit compte de mon état et s'en suivit une explication houleuse. Elle avait compris ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état, et n'hésitait pas à me rappeler que moi aussi j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle. Mois aussi j'avais baisé avec une quantité impressionnante de filles. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas la même chose. Les femmes sont tellement sensibles et romantique que je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elles ne ressentent aucun sentiment pour leur partenaire quel qu'il soit. Elles doivent assurément ressentir des choses que nous les hommes ne ressentons pas quand nous baisons une fille.

Après que je lui ai exposé ma théorie en laquelle je croyais dur comme fer, Bella ne rajouta rien de plus. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle et je stressais de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bella de se taire et de laisser couler. Je me préparais au calme avant la tempête. Tempête qui ne vint pas puisque Bella s'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture. La discussion ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, si ? Je ressentais un sentiment d'inachevé et je pressentais que si nous ne crevions pas l'abcès maintenant, il nous suivra longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que je décidais de retenir Bella avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture pour nous expliquer.

Elle s'était tût parce qu'elle savait comme moi que ça déboucherait sur une dispute et qu'elle ne le désirait pas comme moi. Mais je ressentais le besoin de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment en m'ouvrant à elle, de me mettre à nu. De lui dire à quel point j'étais jaloux de ses autres hommes qui ont pu la toucher, chose que je ne pouvais faire. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pouvait penser pendant que je parlais car j'avais enfouis mon visage dans le volant de ma Volvo pour éviter son regard. Impensable que je lui dise ces choses en la regardant.

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration, puis je sentis la main de Bella caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse, c'était doux et agréable. C'était sa façon de me dire qu'elle me comprenait et qu'elle était désolée. Je la laissais faire un long moment et je sentais que ni elle ni moi ne voulions que ce moment s'arrête. Puis elle me dit les mots que je redoutais d'entendre « _Je suis désolé que tu aies à faire à une fille comme moi. Tout aurait été plus simple si tu t'étais attaché à une autre ». _Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me dire que si c'était trop dur, je pouvais la laisser et trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais savait-elle à quel point ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens ? Je ne voulais personne d'autre et si elle ne voulait pas de moi, jamais je ne chercherais quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer. C'est elle sinon rien.

J'attrapais sa main qui caressait toujours mes cheveux et entrelaça mes doigts aux siens. J'étais triste et à la fois en colère qu'elle pense qu'elle compte aussi peu pour moi que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer. Elle ne sait pas que son nom est gravé dans mon cœur et que c'est irréversible ? Même si elle me laisse, mon cœur se souviendrait toujours d'elle et n'aimera jamais une autre.

Je voyais bien que je lui faisais de la peine en me montrant si faible devant elle et en ne respectant pas ma promesse. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre honnêtement ? Je voulais effacer cette tristesse que je voyais dans son regard. Je me permis de lui caresser la joue de ma main libre en prenant le risque que Bella me repousse. Mais au contraire elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse au lieu de m'échapper. Puis, un peu trop tôt à mon goût Bella attrapa ma main qui se baladait sur sa joue et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative en sachant ce que je ressentais pour elle. De plus, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur et c'était déjà pas mal. Malheureusement nous avions d'autres choses à faire et nous dûmes rompre le contact. Mais avant de la relâcher, j'amenais sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassait longuement.

Je la relâchais à contre cœur mais repris sa main immédiatement une fois sorti de la voiture.

C'est donc main dans la main que nous entrions dans le magasin de meuble, comme un vrai couple.

- Bon, que veux-tu réellement changer chez toi ? Me demanda Bella

- Et bien, toutes les décisions te reviennent je m'en remets à toi. Lui dis-je sûre de moi

- Alors là tu rêves, je suis là pour t'aider et te conseiller pas pour faire ton boulot. C'est ton appartement, c'est toi qui va y vivre bon sang. Me dit Bella les sourcils froncés

Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle fronçait les sourcils. De plus, il n'y a pas que moi qui vais vivre dedans. Quand Bella et moi serons officiellement ensemble, elle passera je l'espère beaucoup de temps chez moi. Pas que je n'aime pas son appartement au contraire je le trouve magnifique mais il y a Alice et Angela et ce que je prévoyais pour nous nécessitait pas mal d'intimité. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais que Bella se sente bien chez moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m'investir plus que je ne l'avais prévu dans ce projet, Bella ne me laissera pas me tourner les pouces.

- Ok j'ai compris, et bien je ne pense pas que la cuisine et la salle de bain ait besoin de changement majeur. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ta salle de bain est bien comme elle est, rien a besoin d'être changé à part peut-être une petite armoire pour mettre tes produits, ton étagère n'est pas génial. Je pense à un truc simple mais classe qui aille avec le style de ta salle de bain. Ensuite pour ta cuisine, je te conseil juste de changer la peinture, le blanc c'est pas top. C'est un peu trop…neutre. Après la décision te revient, je ne fais que des suppositions. Me dit Bella alors que je la regardais en souriant bêtement

J'étais rassuré, je pensais que j'allais devoir trouver des idées tout seul et que Bella ne donnerait que son avis. Mais je me trompais heureusement, elle s'investissait vraiment sans s'en rendre compte et j'adorais ça. En plus, je savais que je ne me trompais pas en demandant à Bella de m'aider. Visiblement elle et moi avions la même vision du changement, juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Mhm et que me conseille-tu comme couleur dans la cuisine ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Je me disais que du fuchsia ou…du rouge ferait l'affaire. Me dit Bella très sérieusement

PUTAIN DE MERDE. DU ROUGE OU DU FUSCHIA ? DANS MA CUISINE ? J'y survivrais pas, moi qui pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, fais chier.

- Alors ? Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda Bella en faisant une petite moue adorable.

MAIS MERDE, POURQUOI ELLE ME FAIT CETTE TËTE LA ? COMMENT JE PEUX RESISTER A…CA ? Moi qui pensait que je ne pouvais rien refuser à Alice et bien Bella était pire. Elle était encore plus douée qu'Alice. Si ces couleurs horribles pourraient contribuer à faire rester ma Bella le plus longtemps possible près de moi, alors c'était un mal pour un bien.

- Et ben…je pense que ça pourrait être…sympa ? Lui dis-je comme si c'était une question

La moue de Bella se transforma en sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Je restais bouche bée ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. J'attendais qu'elle se calme pour qu'elle m'explique

- Oh merde Edward…t'aurais vu ta tête. Je suis…désolé mais…c'était trop tentant. Me dit Bella en essayant de se calmer

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je perdu

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fais mettre ces couleurs dans ta cuisine ? C'est pas mon genre et toi tu acceptes sans ciller ? Je crois que j'ai un réel pouvoir sur vous Edward Cullen et je crois aussi que j'aime ça. Me dit Bella taquine

- Tu en doutais ? Tu m'as à ta merci depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et…ce n'est pas très sympa de te moquer de moi comme ça. Je me voyais déjà me réveiller le matin avec une cuisine fuchsia, le cauchemar. Lui dis-je soulagé

- Alors comme ça tu es à ma merci ? J'adore. Me dit Bella fière d'elle

- La réciproque serait super aussi tu sais ? Lui dis-je en la rapprochant doucement vers moi en tirant sur sa main

Bella se laissa faire et mit sa main sur mon torse. Se lâcherait-elle enfin ?

- On n'en est pas encore là Cullen, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Me dit Bella en me repoussant sans vergogne

Cette fille va littéralement me rendre dingue. Je soupirais de frustration alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les meubles de salle de bain

- Que verrais-tu alors comme couleur dans la cuisine ? Lui demandais-je pour faire redescendre la tension

- Disons…pêche ou saumon. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les couleurs trop flashy. Me dit Bella

- C'est nettement mieux comme choix. J'aime bien la couleur pêche. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle aime aussi

- Moi aussi en plus je pense que c'est ce qu'il te faut pour aller avec tes meubles de cuisines. Me dit Bella en s'approchant d'une petite armoire

Elle était blanche avec deux portes à poignets argenté très classe

- Je trouve que celle-ci serait parfaite pour la salle de bain, tu ne trouves pas ? Me demanda Bella en se retournant vers moi

- Si elle est parfaite. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- J'espère que tu me le dirais si quelque chose ne te plait pas ? Me demanda Bella soucieuse

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu ne me mènes plus en bateau ça ira. On a les mêmes goût toi et moi. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, ça c'est fait. Bella marqua la référence du meuble sur un papier et on se dirigea vers le coin salon.

Il y avait énormément de choix donc Bella et moi, nous nous séparâmes pour ne pas perdre de temps. Et le premier qui trouve son bonheur prévient l'autre. J'errais de mon côté depuis au moins 10 minutes sans réellement trouver quelque chose qui m'intéressait, il y avait des salons hyper modernes avec des formes…bizarre, trop louche pour moi. Ou des couleurs agressives telles que le vert ou orange fluo qui agresse les yeux au réveil, non merci.

J'étais seul depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand Bella surgit de nulle part en m'entrainant à sa suite.

- J'ai trouvé le canapé idéal pour toi, tu va adorer. Me dit Bella excitée

En ce moment même je remarquais vraiment que Bella et Alice étaient sœur, la ressemblance était frappante. Toutes les deux des excités du shopping.

Bella nous arrêta enfin.

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda Bella

Je me retournais et tombais sur un canapé d'angle en tissu gris anthracite moderne. Il était exactement comme je me l'imaginais…parfait.

- J'adore, c'est tout à fait ce que je recherche. Lui dis-je content

- Et attends, j'ai trouvé une belle petite table basse là-bas. Me dit Bella en me tirant à nouveau par la main

C'était une table basse rectangulaire en fer forgé en verre. Elle était simple et classe et allait parfaitement avec le canapé

- Tu es génial, tu le sais ça ? Lui demandais-je fière d'elle

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, j'ai juste l'œil. Me dit Bella en notant la référence de la table et le canapé

J'aurai été totalement perdu si elle n'était pas là avec moi.

- Bien, pour le salon, c'est fait. Maintenant va falloir choisir la couleur des murs. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda Bella

- Je ne sais pas trop, gris ? Lui demandais-je complètement largué

- Mmm, que dirais-tu de la couleur taupe ? Me demanda Bella concentré

C'est quoi ça la couleur taupe, j'en sais rien. Quel ignorant !

- Euh, c'est quelle couleur ça ? Lui demandais-je embarrassé

- Je te montrerais quand on ira acheter les peintures, tu vas adorer. Me dit Bella ne se moquant pas de moi à mon plus grand soulagement

- On a donc finis pour le salon ? Lui demandais-je

- Presque. Il faudrait juste quelques éléments de décorations, des rideaux mais c'est à l'étage au dessus. Et maintenant ? Me demanda Bella

- Heu, on va voir les chambres à coucher ? Lui demandais-je mal à l'aise

- Ok, va pour les chambres à coucher. Répéta Bella en souriant face à mon malaise

J'étais soudain nerveux à l'idée de choisir une chambre à coucher avec Bella. Ca allait être notre futur nid d'amour si on peut appeler ça comme ça. On se dirigea donc vers les chambres à coucher et nous séparions comme pour le canapé.

J'errais depuis seulement quelques minutes quand je vis exactement ce que je cherchais. C'était une chambre à coucher design et sobre de couleur noir. Le lit s'élevait d'à peine quelques centimètres du sol tandis que les tables de chevet s'élevaient à peine du sol. La penderie était constituée de 2 portes coulissantes, le dessus était des miroirs et le dessous était noir. Elle était parfaite pour moi mais n'étais-ce pas trop masculin ? Peut-être que Bella n'aimera pas et ne s'y sentira pas bien ? Je ne devais plus penser qu'à moi-même à présent, après tout si je faisais ça c'était pour que Bella se sente bien chez moi.

J'étais toujours tiraillé entre arrêter mon choix sur cette chambre à coucher ou passer mon chemin quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi. C'était Bella. Sans me dire un mot elle s'approcha de mon choix et examina le tout minutieusement. Puis elle se retourna vers moi en souriant.

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver ta nouvelle chambre à coucher, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Me dit Bella confiante

- Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh oui, j'ai fais le tour et aucune n'arrive à la cheville de celle-ci. Elle est classe et design, je trouve qu'elle te convient parfaitement. Me dit Bella avec aplomb

- C'est vrai ? Elle te plait ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Oui, elle est magnifique. Me dit Bella

J'étais heureux que nous soyons d'accord sur ce point là, c'était très important pour moi que nous soyons tout les deux d'accord.

- C'est bon pour toi ? Je note ? Me demanda Bella en sortant le bic de sa poche

- Oui. Lui dis-je sûre de moi

Bella nota la référence et se retourna vers moi.

- Bon, le plus dur est fait maintenant. On attaque tout ce qui est déco ? Me demanda Bella

- Oui. Lui répondis-je en attrapant sa main. Nous montâmes à l'étage du dessus pour tout ce qui était décoration. Soudain Bella se retourna vers moi effrayé.

- Heu…je ne t'ai pas posé la question mais…es-ce que tu as un budget à ne pas dépasser ? Me demanda Bella

C'était tellement adorable de sa part de s'inquiéter de l'état de mon portefeuille. Je la rapprochais de moi et lâchais sa main pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant à avancer

- Effectivement j'ai un budget à ne pas dépasser mais nous sommes encore loin du compte ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. La rassurais-je

- Dis-le-moi quand c'est trop pour toi, d'accord ? Me demanda Bella

- Promis. Lui dis-je en embrassant sa tempe

C'était tellement naturel de la tenir ainsi contre moi, d'avoir des gestes aussi tendre alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps je me moquais de ce genre de couple. C'est incroyable ce que l'amour peut vous changer. Et je ne suis pas déçu du résultat. Je me sens tellement bien.

Nous flânions à l'espace décoration et Bella s'intéressa à pas mal de chose tout en se souciant du prix. J'adorais le fait qu'elle s'en inquiète, une autre n'aurait pas hésité à me plumer. Bella me fit participer un maximum dans la décision final.

Nous prîmes des coussins gris clair pour contraster avec le gris anthracite du canapé. Une lampe sur pied amovible en acier pour le salon, un petit tapis noir pour mettre sous la table basse et des rideaux noir pour casser un peu tout ce gris m'avait dit Bella. Puis elle rajouta deux tableaux et un grand miroir qu'elle voulait accrocher dans le salon pour agrandir la pièce. Bella savait décidément de quoi elle parlait.

Puis on s'occupa de la parure de lit. Nous en prîmes deux, Bella en avait choisit une et moi l'autre. Moi j'avais pris une parure de lit noire simple et Bella avait choisit une parure de lit noire et blanche avec des symboles japonais. Ensuite se fut au tour des lampes de chevets, nous prîmes deux lampe de chevets rectangulaire blanche pour casser un peu tout ce noir et enfin un tapis à poil noir pour mettre devant le lit.

Il était presque 18h et nous avions déjà finit. Bella avait su être très efficace et je me félicitais d'avoir pris la décision de lui demander ce service. Bella prit la liste avec les références et la tendit à un vendeur. Il prit mes coordonnées et me promit que la livraison se ferait le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. J'étais content que ça se fasse aussi vite, je demanderais à Jazz et Emmet de venir me donner un coup de main pour m'aider à me débarrasser de mes anciens meubles et m'aider à monter les nouveaux. Avec un peu de chance quand Bella viendra m'aider vendredi, il ne restera plus que la peinture et quelques petites choses à faire.

- Tu crois qu'on peut encore trouver de la peinture à cette heure-ci ? Comme ça se sera ça aussi de moins à faire. Me dit Bella alors que nous sortions du magasin de meuble

- Je n'en sais rien mais on peut toujours aller voir. J'en connais un pas loin d'ici. Lui dis-je en lui ouvrant la portière de ma Volvo

Nous prîmes vite la route et par chance le magasin était encore ouvert. Bella et moi nous précipitâmes dans le magasin pour choisir les peintures dont nous avions parlé. Nous trouvâmes très vite ce que nous cherchions et je pu enfin découvrir la couleur taupe. Ensuite Bella se dirigea vers les papiers peint.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait bien si on achetait quelques rouleaux pour ta chambre ? On n'en mettrait pas partout, juste sur un mur ou deux. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda Bella

- Je ne sais pas trop, tout dépend du papier j'imagine. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

Bella se mit donc à chercher parmi les différentes couleurs et s'arrêta soudainement sur un papier noir. Elle en sorti un rouleau. C'était un papier noir mat avec quelques motifs style baroque brillant qui ressortait légèrement. Il était assez sobre et chic, il me plaisait bien.

- Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ? Je l'aime bien. Me dit Bella en se retournant vers moi pour jauger de ma réaction

- Je l'aime bien moi aussi. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Nous en prîmes 5 rouleaux, de quoi faire au moins deux murs ainsi que de la colle et les 2 pots de peintures. Bella m'aida à tout mettre dans la voiture et nous prîmes la direction de chez moi.

- Je t'emmène diner au restaurant ou tu préfères qu'on commande quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous arrivions chez moi

J'espérais qu'elle me dise qu'elle voulait qu'on commande parce que je n'avais aucune envie de manger dehors.

- Oh… en fait je suis attendue pour diner. Je suis désolé comme tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai pris un autre engagement. Me dit Bella embarrassé

QUOI ? COMMENT AVAIT-ELLE PU PENSER QUE J'ALLAIS LA LAISSER REPARTIR COMME CA APRES LA JOURNEE QUE JE LUI AVAIS FAIT PASSER ? PUTAIN ! JE PENSAIS QU'ON ALLAIT PASSER LA SOIREE ENSEMBLE, C'ETAIT TELLEMENT EVIDENT POUR MOI QUE JE NE PENSAIS PAS DEVOIR LUI DEMANDER.

Mais quel con je suis. Je suis vraiment bête, j'aurais dû lui demander. Et avec qui elle doit diner d'abord ?

- Je suis désolé Edward, tu ne m'as rien dis donc j'ai prévu autre chose. Me dit Bella désolé

- Et…tu ne peux pas annuler je suppose. Lui dis-je en essayant de cacher mon irritation

- Je ne peux pas, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire, vraiment. Me dit Bella

Elle avait l'air tellement désolé que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. De toute façon c'était ma faute, j'aurais du lui en toucher un mot avant de décider pour elle. Mais souvent j'oublie qu'elle n'est pas aussi asocial que moi, elle a des tas d'amis en plus de ceux qu'on a en commun. Mais malgré ça je lui en veux quand même un peu, visiblement elle n'avait pas aussi envie de passer la soirée avec moi que moi avec elle.

Bella souffla fortement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Hey ce n'est pas grave Bella. Lui dis-je voulant minimiser la situation

- Je me sens horrible maintenant, je vais aller diner et te laisser tout seul. Me dit Bella se sentant coupable

- Le seul qui est à blâmer ici c'est moi Bella, j'aurais dû prévoir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et serais-ce indiscret de te demander qui tu va rejoindre ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Bella retira ses mains de son visage et me fit face

- Je dois rejoindre Josh à son restaurant, souviens-toi je t'ai dis que j'avais promis de le voir pendant mes jours de congé. Me dit Bella

Et c'était vrai, Bella me l'avait dit et j'étais même présent quand elle le lui a promis au téléphone. Mais je me sentais encore plus démunis en sachant que c'est Josh que Bella allait retrouver. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si deux personnes s'embrassent, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière.

Je suis peut-être étroit d'esprit mais c'est ce que je pense. Bella est une jeune femme indépendante et libérée, elle est totalement différente des autres et j'ai envie de croire qu'elle est aussi différente à ce point de vue aussi. Mais ma jalousie reprend obligatoirement le dessus quand je pense à Bella et un autre homme. Je suis même jaloux d'Emmet quand il lui tient la main, qu'il la prend dans ses bras ou qu'il lui parle de sexe. Je suis jaloux de mon propre frère bordel alors faut pas chercher plus loin.

- Je m'en rappel, ce n'est pas grave Bella, je vais faire autre chose. Lui dis-je à contre cœur

- Comme ? Me demanda Bella curieuse

- Heu, je vais prendre une douche, regarder un peu la télé et aller me coucher. Lui dis-je simplement

Ce n'était pas le programme que j'avais espérer mais c'est le seul qui me restait

- Non non non, je refuse. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ce soir, je veux que tu sois avec quelqu'un. Je vais me sentir trop coupable sinon et je vais penser sans arrêt à toi. Je vais me demander : « que peut bien faire Edward maintenant seul dans son appartement ? », « Es-ce qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop ? », « Es-ce qu'il m'en veut beaucoup ? ». Tandis que si tu n'es pas seul je me sentirais mieux. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Qu'elle est mignonne !

- Résumons un peu la situation, tu veux absolument que je passe ma soirée avec quelqu'un pour que tu ne te sentes pas coupable de m'avoir abandonné. Comme ça tu passeras une bonne soirée. En faite tu ne t'inquiète pas réellement pour moi, c'est purement égoïste. Je me trompe ou pas ? Lui demandais-je aussi sérieusement que je le pouvais

J'avais envie de rire tellement cette situation était ridicule

- C'est exact, c'est une démarche purement égoïste. Me confirma Bella en tentant de réprimer son rire

Je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle voulait réellement que je ne passe pas la soirée seule. Mais j'avais envie de la taquiner une peu.

- Peu importe la personne ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, du moment que tu apprécies la compagnie de cette personne et que tu es sûre de passer une bonne soirée. Me dit Bella sérieusement

- Tu crois qu'une belle blonde pulpeuse ferait l'affaire ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur

Mais ma petite plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Bella au contraire elle eu l'effet opposé. Bella se referma comme une huitre et s'éloigna le plus possible de moi.

- Si ça peut t'aider à passer une bonne soirée alors fais-le, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce dont tu as envie. Me dit Bella sans aucune émotion

Ni colère, ni tristesse, ni jalousie, rien, absolument rien. Et j'eu peur d'être allé trop loin. C'est comme si je venais d'anéantir tout les efforts que j'avais fais jusqu'ici. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle soit jalouse, qu'elle me prouve qu'elle tient à moi. Qu'elle se batte pour nous merde ! Même si c'était une plaisanterie à la base. Mais elle restait assise là aussi froide qu'elle pouvait l'être.

MAIS QUEL CON JE SUIS, C'EST PAS VRAI D'ETRE AUSSI MALADROIT QUE MOI !

Qu'es-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Qu'es-ce que je peux dire pour ne pas m'enfoncer davantage ?

- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? Me demanda Bella sans se retourner vers moi

J'étais étonné qu'elle me parle mais j'en étais heureux même si elle m'insultait. Je le méritais cette fois-ci.

- Je sais. Tu crois que j'arrêterais de l'être un jour ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

C'était une manière de lui demander si elle était prête à me supporter moi et mes conneries. Si elle serait là quand j'arrêterais d'être con.

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Me dit Bella toujours les yeux rivé sur la route alors que j'arrivais devant mon immeuble

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Et je ne savais sincèrement pas quoi en penser mais j'avais un petit goût amer dans la gorge qui ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Je ne me garais pas ne sachant pas ce que Bella voulait faire maintenant. Es-ce qu'elle accepterait de venir boire un verre chez moi ? Mais après ma boulette j'en doute. Elle voudrait sûrement que je la raccompagne directement chez elle.

Nous restions dans le silence le plus complet, Bella perdu dans ses pensées. Ca, ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi. Je n'osais rien dire de peur d'empirer la situation. J'étais franchement paralysé, j'avais peur que Bella me dise qu'en fin de compte elle et moi ça ne serait pas possible. Que visiblement j'étais toujours attiré par ses blondes superficielles, peut-être inconsciemment mais je l'étais. Et ça me terrifiait parce que c'était faux, archi faux. A cause d'une stupide plaisanterie j'allais peut-être la perdre.

Brusquement Bella se retourna vers moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens à la recherche de quelque chose visiblement. Je tenais peut-être ma chance en lui faisant passer tout l'amour et la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Après un long moment Bella soupira et baissa la tête. Ca y est c'est foutu, je l'ai perdu. Mais à cet instant Bella releva la tête.

- Allez, viens là. Me dit Bella en m'ouvrant ses bras

Et je ne me fis pas prier pour la serrer contre moi le plus fort possible. J'avais faillit la perdre à cause d'une connerie. Je logeais mon visage dans son cou et inspira fortement sa fragrance envoûtante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui embrasser le cou par la même occasion. J'attendais qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle me caressait les cheveux ainsi que le haut de ma nuque.

Je forçais ma chance et continuais à l'embrasser dans le cou. Bella se figea mais ne me repoussa pas. Elle était peut-être juste surprise rien de plus, si elle ne voulait pas que je continue elle m'aurait repoussé, non ? Je me permis alors de continuer alors que mains s'aventuraient dans ses boucles brunes. Je sentais le désir m'envahir de plus en plus. J'empoignais ses cheveux dans mes poings sans lui faire mal et fis glisser mes lèvres lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Je sentais la respiration de Bella s'accélérer, signe qu'elle appréciait. Elle était tellement douce et sentait divinement bon. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. J'écartais légèrement mon visage du sien pour nous retrouver face à face.

Je n'osais pas regarder Bella dans les yeux, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir. Tout ce que je voyais et tout ce qui m'obsédait était ses lèvres qui m'appelait, qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voyais toujours pas les yeux de Bella mais elle ne voyait aucune objection à ce que nos visages soit aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Elle s'imaginait bien ce qui arriverait après, non ? Si elle avait voulu m'arrêter elle l'aurait fait, n'es-ce pas ?

Je m'approchais lentement, très lentement pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, il ne restait que quelques millimètres avant que nos lèvre se touchent jusqu'à ce que la main de Bella empêcha cette union.

AAARRGH MERDE, C'EST PAS VRAI ! POURQUOI ELLE FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ELLE ME LAISSE ESPERER ? POURQUOI ME LAISSER ALLER AUSSI LOIN SI C'EST POUR M'ARRËTER ? AIMES-T-ELLE A CE POINT ME TORTURER ?

J'étais en colère contre elle, vraiment en colère pour jouer avec moi comme elle le faisait. J'osais enfin regarder Bella dans les yeux et ce que je vis ne me plu pas du tout. Bella avait les yeux fermé, mais pas légèrement comme si elle était paisible. Non, elle serrait les paupières comme si elle était en souffrance. Tout son corps était tendu, elle serrait les poings à s'en faire péter les jointures.

Bon dieu qu'avais-je fais ? Etait-elle déjà dans cet état quand elle était dans mes bras ? Etais-je tellement focalisé sur mon propre plaisir que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon ? Que me cachait-elle ?

J'avais l'horrible sensation d'avoir abusé d'elle, visiblement elle n'était pas consentante quand je l'avais touché. Elle voulait simplement me prendre dans ses bras et comme un salaud j'en ai profité. J'aurais du arrêter quand je l'ai senti se figer dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin Edward. Je suis désolé que tu sois frustré de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir. Me dit Bella doucement

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté plus tôt ? Lui demandais-je un peu trop brusquement

- Parce que…je voulais faire un effort pour toi, je voyais bien que tu voulais aller plus loin et je t'ai laissé faire. Je pensais aussi que…tu arriverais à t'arrêter avant de…enfin t'arrêter. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ? Es-ce que je dois le refaire ? Me demanda Bella désemparé

Si je résume, elle m'avait laissé aller plus loin uniquement pour me faire plaisir, pour que je ne sois plus aussi frustré. Mais quel égoïste je suis ! Elle avait fait un effort pour moi. Elle m'avait tendu la main et je lui avais prit tout le bras.

- Tu vois, pour moi t'embrasser signifierais le début de notre relation et là, je ne suis pas prête. On n'est pas prêt ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, crois-moi je le sais mais…

- Bella arrêtes, tu n'as pas à te justifier une fois de plus, je suis celui qui a dépassé les bornes. Mais je pensais que tu m'arrêterais si ça ne te convenait pas. Lui dis-je embarrassé

- Et moi je pensais que tu le ferais de toi-même. Je ne voulais pas te fixer de limite à nouveau, je voulais que ça vienne de toi. Me dit Bella sérieusement

- Tu surestime mon self contrôle en ta présence Bella. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué entre nous ? Me dit Bella las

- Je ne sais pas, mais je me dis que le meilleur reste à venir Bella. Que toutes ces tensions et cette attente en vaut la peine ma puce. Lui dis-je en massant son poing toujours fermé

Elle se détendit à mon contact et un léger sourire illumina son magnifique visage

- Je le crois aussi. Me dit Bella en mettant son autre main sur la mienne qui tenait son poing

- Tu montes boire un verre avec moi avant de t'en aller ? Me risquais-je à lui demander

Bella regarda sa montre et grimaça

- Je suis désolé mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller rejoindre Josh. Tu pourrais venir boire un verre à la maison pendant que je me prépare ? Me proposa Bella

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais au moins je passerais un peu plus de temps avec elle

- Ok, on y va. Lui dis-je alors que je redémarrais

Nous arrivions rapidement chez Bella étant donné que son immeuble n'était pas loin du mien. Bella m'entraina à sa suite et me conduisit à son appart. Alice et Jazz étaient enlacés devant la télé.

- Salut les amoureux. Lança Bella à Alice et Jazz

- Hey salut…Edward ? Ca fait bizarre de te voir ici. Me dit Jazz en venant vers moi

Il me serra la main alors qu'Alice sautilla vers moi et me fit la bise

- Bella j'ai préparé ta tenue, elle est sur ton lit. Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller pendant qu'on s'occupe de ton invité. Je viendrais t'aider pour le reste. Dit Alice à Bella

- Ok chef. Lui dit Bella en riant

- C'est ça moque toi en attendant j'ai passé un temps fou à te trouver la tenue adéquate. Lui dit Alice en boudant

Bella la rejoignit, prit le visage d'Alice entre ses mains et l'embrassa partout en lui disant merci pendant que cette dernière rigolait. J'eu le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle Bella, débordante d'amour et de tendresse. Elle était totalement différente avec Alice, tellement câline et…maternelle que s'en était touchant. Je trouvais ce spectacle magnifique

- Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda Jazz qui se tenait à côté de moi

- En effet, elles sont souvent comme ça ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Oui et j'adore les voir agir comme ça, ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir autant d'amour entre elles. De voir à quel point Bella aime Alice et à quel point elle lui montre quotidiennement. Bella est incroyable avec Alice. Et si ma chérie est aussi épanoui et aussi équilibrée aujourd'hui malgré l'absence d'une mère, c'est à Bella qu'on le doit. Elle lui à tout donner au détriment de sa propre personne. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas de cette situation. D'un côté, j'aurais aimé que Bella soit un peu plus égoïste et ait pensé un peu plus à elle pour éviter qu'elle ne soit aussi détruite aujourd'hui. Mais d'un autre côté je la béni d'avoir agit comme ça, sinon Alice aurait été une personne totalement différente d'aujourd'hui. C'est tellement dur parfois de voir Bella combattre ses démons sans rien pouvoir faire. Me dit Jazz se sentant impuissant comme je l'étais

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dans la vie de Bella ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave, je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend de ce qu'il s'est passé et quand ? Si c'est quelque chose qui s'est passé quand elle était enfant, ça a du la traumatiser tout au long de sa vie et s'accentuer gravement en grandissant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pût lui arriver, même Alice n'en sais rien. Bella ne s'est jamais confié à elle, je me demande même si elle s'est déjà confiée. C'est normal que ça la bouffe comme ça, elle garde tout à l'intérieur sans pouvoir en parler. Sans compter toutes les responsabilités qu'elle a à côté. J'ai bien essayé de la faire parler à plusieurs reprises mais rien. Une vrai tombe, elle est vraiment têtu cette fille. Me dit Jazz agacé

- Tu ne m'apprends rien là. Lui confirmais-je

Bella relâcha Alice et se précipita dans sa chambre

- Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette journée shopping ? Me demanda Alice en passant à côté de moi pour se rendre dans la cuisine

Jazz et moi la suivirent

- Bien, non plus que bien. Bella a été vraiment génial. Elle m'a bien conseillé et on tombait d'accord sur tout. Heureusement qu'on a les mêmes goûts. Dis-je à Alice

Alice me regardait déçu

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Lui demanda Jazz

- Rien. Enfin, j'espérais que ça ne se serait pas bien passé et que tu auras fais appel à moi la prochaine fois que tu aurais eu besoin de faire les magasins. Me dit Alice en faisant la moue

- Et bein, désolé de te décevoir mais je garde Bella, elle est sensationnelle. Lui dis-je fièrement

- Ok ok, j'ai compris pas besoin d'en rajouter. Me dit Alice vexé alors que Jazz et moi essayions de ne pas rire

Elle ressemblait parfois à une gamine capricieuse

- Une bière ? Me demanda Alice en ouvrant le frigo

- Avec plaisir. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant au bar

- Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, je vais voir où ma sœur en est. Nous dit Alice en déposant ma bière devant moi

Mais avant qu'Alice s'en aille, je devais lui poser une question

- Heu Alice, dis-moi que tu n'as pas choisi une tenue trop sexy pour Bella ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- Oups. Me dit Alice en mettant sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle avait fait une boulette

- Alice ! La réprimandais-je

Putain, je ne vais pas m'en remettre si je dois laisser Bella sortir en tenue sexy

- Je ne savais pas que depuis que tu t'intéressais à Bella elle devait s'habiller en bonne sœur. Me dit Alice en me narguant

- Aie pitié de ce pauvre Edward mon cœur, regarde dans quel état tu le mets. Lui dit Jazz en venant à mon secours

Je ne savais pas quelle tête je faisais mais elle ne devait pas être fameuse

- Ok, t'es pas marrant Edward. Me dit Alice en allant rejoindre Bella

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Jazz et j'en profitais pour lui raconter ma journée avec Bella, notamment les moments critiques.

- T'es con ou quoi de lui sortir des trucs pareils ? Tu veux la faire fuir, c'est ça ? L'une des choses dont elle se méfie le plus c'est tout à fait ça. Bella sait la vie que tu menais avant et se demande si tu serais prêt à être l'homme d'une seule femme. Elle a peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs Edward. Si je sortais avec toi, c'est un exemple ok, t'emballes pas. Donc, si je sortais avec toi, j'aurais la trouille que tu me trompes surtout quand je vois que toutes les femmes s'intéressent à toi et sont prêtes à n'importe quoi pour être dans ton lit. Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Et toi, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Tu lui balances sa pire crainte à la figure ? T'as déconné mon vieux et je suis étonné qu'elle soit resté zen. Me dit Jazz énervé

Ok, vu sous cet angle, j'ai encore plus merdé que ce que je pensais. Mais je ne savais pas que Bella avait peur de ce genre de chose ? Comment es-ce que je pourrais avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs alors que je l'ai, elle. C'est impensable !

- Je suis étonné aussi et sur le coup ça m'a inquiété. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle soit jalouse, n'importe quoi qui me prouve qu'elle tient vraiment à moi. Mais rien, elle n'a pas réagit comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Comme si elle s'en foutait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Lui dis-je déçu

- Et ça t'étonnes ? Bella n'aime pas se sentir faible. Te montrer à quel point ce que tu lui as dit l'a affecté pour elle c'est une faiblesse. C'est une arme qui pourrait se retourner contre elle, ce serait sa faille. C'est plus facile de te laisser croire qu'elle s'en fout et toi tu gobes tout comme un imbécile. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris sur Bella depuis que je la connais, c'est qu'elle est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ces émotions. C'est une experte à ce jeu là. Me dit Jazz

Visiblement j'ai énormément de choses à apprendre sur Bella !

- Je t'envie, j'aimerais en savoir autant que toi à propos de Bella. J'aimerais la comprendre aussi bien que tu la comprends, ça m'aiderait vachement. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle ressent, Bella est une énigme pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi complexe de toute ma vie. Dis-je à Jazz honnêtement

- Je sais mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Et à ce propos, évites de lui sauter dessus à tout bout de champ. Me dit Jazz en ricanant

- Hey, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus. Me défendais-je

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Non sérieusement, apparemment elle t'a fixé des limites que tu as accepté alors respecte-les. Ne va pas trop loin, montre lui que tu peux attendre, ne la brusque pas sinon elle va se sentir coupable de te frustrer. Me dit Jazz

Comment il fait pour savoir tout ça bordel !

- C'est exactement le cas, elle se sent déjà coupable. Lui répondis-je honteux

- Exactement et si tu continues, elle va penser que tout ce que tu cherches, c'est de la mettre dans ton lit. Et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. Alors sois patient. Me dit Jazz comme si c'était facile d'avoir une bombe sexuelle à mes côtés sans pouvoir la toucher

Mais malheureusement, je savais que Jazz avait raison et qu'il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs. Nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien pendant que les filles étaient dans la chambre de Bella.

POV BELLA

Je venais de terminer de prendre ma douche et Alice s'occupait de mes cheveux. Je lui racontais en même temps ma journée pleine de rebondissements avec Edward.

- Hé ben merde alors, il a osé te dire ça ? Me demanda Alice surprise

- Ouai, je te jure. Je sais qu'il voulait plaisanter mais ça a eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Franchement, comment peut-il me sortir ça et s'attendre à ce que j'en rigole. Il venait de me dire exactement ce en quoi j'avais peur. Putain, ce qui me fait flipper le plus, c'est la menace qui se trouve dehors. Ces bonnes femmes qui n'attendent que de lui sauter dessus Alice. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à flipper en pensant qu'il a peut-être succombé à l'une d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre comme ça. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance mais…c'est un homme bordel, en plus si j'en crois ce qu'il dit ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air. Et crois-moi, j'ai bien sentis que ça lui manquait. Qu'es-ce qui va se passer quand nous serons ensemble et que je me refuserais toujours à lui ? C'est impossible qu'il tienne et qu'il m'attende. Dis-je à Alice angoissé

- Premièrement, il a dit ça pour plaisanter Bella, même si c'était de très mauvais goût. Il a été maladroit. Quand aux autres femmes, Edward a pratiqué ce genre de femmes et il en a marre, c'est toi qu'il veut maintenant et personne d'autre alors mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Putain si seulement tu le voyais quand il te regarde, il est comme ensorcelé par toi. Même Jazz ne me regarde pas comme ça. Me dit Alice jalouse

- Il me désire Alice, il n'a pas eu de sexe depuis une éternité. Toi tu donnes tout ce qu'il faut à ton homme, c'est normal que ce soit différent. Répondis-je à Alice

- Il ne te regarde pas que comme un objet sexuel Bella, il te vénère littéralement alors arrête tes conneries. Deuxièmement en ce qui concerne les poufs dehors, malheureusement je ne peux rien te conseiller. Tu dois juste faire confiance à ton homme, on en est toute là sœurette. Moi aussi je flippe pour Jazz et Rosalie aussi flippe pour Emmet mais on fait confiance à nos mecs même si c'est dur. Et t'avais qu'à pas te dénicher un putain de beau gosse d'abord. Me dit Alice en se marrant

- C'est ça rigole, attends que je dis à Jazz que tu trouves Edward à ton goût. La menaçais-je

- Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça. Me supplia Alice

- Je plaisante Alice, mais Jazz aussi est beau gosse, tu as de quoi faire toi aussi. Lui dis-je

- Oui c'est vrai. Sérieusement Bella, ne laisse pas ce…malentendu ruiner tout les efforts que tu as fait. Tu as fais du chemin Bella, ne retournes pas en arrière. Me dit Alice en lissant ma mèche qu'elle coinça derrière mon oreille

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, la preuve je ne lui ai pas fait de scène. Mais ça m'a fait me poser des questions et je cogite pas mal depuis. J'étais bien, j'avais complètement oublié cette menace…extérieure et il a fallu qu'il la ramène. J'en ai marre Alice, j'aimerais tellement être comme toi, tout semble si simple pour toi. Lui dis-je fatigué de me battre contre moi-même

- Mon Dieu Bella, parfois tu dis de ces conneries. Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie et à quel point tu es un modèle pour moi. Me dit Alice en accentuant mes boucles avec un fer à friser

- Mais oui, tout le monde aimerait ressembler à une handicapé des sentiments comme moi. C'est le rêve de toutes les femmes sur terre. Lui dis-je sarcastique

- Mais non idiote, tu n'es pas une handicapé des sentiments, si tu l'étais on s'aimerait pas autant. Tes sentiments sont là, ils sont juste plus caché que la plupart des gens mais ils sont bien là, je te le promets. Me dit Alice alors qu'elle avait finis mes cheveux

- Si tu le dis. Lui dis-je vaincu

- Tourne-toi que je te maquille. Me dit Alice en attrapant ma trousse

- Je peux le faire tu sais. Fis-je remarquer à Alice

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien te maquiller. Me dit Alice

- N'en fais pas trop quand même. Prévins-je Alice

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. Me dit Alice en commençant

Je la laissais donc faire à sa guise

- Voilà, j'ai finis. Me dit Alice après quelques minutes

Je me retournais pour faire face au miroir et adorais le résultat. Alice m'avait fait un trait d'eye liner noir un peu plus épais que d'habitude et un peu plus long avec du fard à paupière argenté ainsi que du mascara noir. Une touche de blush rosée sur les pommettes qui illuminait mon visage et du gloss rouge framboise qui mettait mes lèvres en valeur.

- Alice, c'est magnifique mais…tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop pour un diner avec Josh ? Demandais-je à ma sœur

- Peut-être mais…Edward m'a suggéré de ne pas te faire trop sexy, il veut que tu te comportes en bonne sœur, alors on va le faire payer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes quasiment ensemble qu'il a le droit de te dire comment t'habiller, t'es pas d'accord ? Me demanda Alice

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Ouaip ! Me confirma Alice

Je pris le temps de réfléchir une demie seconde

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous laisse pas le choix, pas vrai ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Aucun. Me dit Alice en souriant

- Même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de faire ça, je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'il essaye de me dicter ma façon de m'habiller. Soit il a confiance en moi soit il ne l'a pas et mon apparence n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Dis-je à Alice sérieuse

Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward veuille que je m'habille d'une certaine façon pour ne pas attirer le regard sur moi.

Il était temps que je m'habille. Je me levais et examinais la tenue qu'Alice m'avait dégoté. C'était une robe pull à col bateau grise m'allant à mi-cuisse avec une large ceinture noire et un legging noir. Le tout accompagné d'une petite veste en cuir noir et des bottes à talon en daim noir.

C'était une super tenue, de plus je la trouvais raisonnable, pas trop sexy. Edward n'aura pas trop de soucis à se faire finalement.

- J'adore Alice mais…t'es sûre que ça ne va pas poser problème avec ma moto ? Lui demandais-je en m'habillant

- Nan, t'inquiète. Tu la relève un peu c'est tout. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais des bas collants, c'est un legging, il est opaque. Me dit Alice

- Tas raison. Lui dis-je en enfilant mes bottes puis ma veste

- Wow, t'es super comme ça. Me dit Alice enthousiaste

Je fis quelques pas vers le miroir et me vis enfin. En fin de compte, c'est quand même assez sexy. La robe pull épousait chaque courbe de mon corps, notamment mes seins et mes fesses. Et le legging combiné aux bottes me faisait des jambes longues et fines. Avec le maquillage et ma coiffure qui m'assagissait un peu, ça rendait très bien.

- Allez bouges-toi Bella, Josh t'attends et tu sais qu'il déteste ça. Me rappela Alice en m'aspergeant de parfum

- T'as raison. Lui dis-je en attrapant le sac qu'Alice me tendait où elle avait mis toute mes affaires

- Alice, ça te dérange qu'Edward passe la soirée avec vous ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste seul ce soir. Dis-je à Alice avant de sortir de la chambre

- Pas de problème, de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Me dit Alice en me poussant pour que je sorte

- Merci petite sœur. Lui dis-je en avançant

Nous rejoignîmes Edward et Jazz qui buvaient une bière devant la télé.

- Les mecs on commande quoi à manger, pizza ou chinois ? Bien sûr Edward tu restes avec nous. Leur dit Alice en attrapant son portable

Jazz et Edward se retournèrent vers nous et Edward faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière tandis que Jazz étouffait son rire. Moi je faisais l'innocente même si j'avais envie de rire face à la tête d'Edward

- Pizza ma chérie et bien sûr qu'Ed restes avec nous. Dit Jazz à Alice en levant le pouce en l'air discrètement pour féliciter Alice de son travail sur moi

Visiblement lui aussi s'amusait au dépend de son ami.

- T'as le temps de prendre un verre avec nous avant de partir ? Me demanda Jazz avec espoir

Je regardais l'heure, 20h20.

- J'ai pas le temps désolé, Josh doit déjà m'attendre. Dis-je désolé

- De toute façon Bella n'aurait pas bu boire. Tu te souviens Bella ? Boire ou conduire. Me dit Alice inquiète

- Je le sais ça Alice en plus tu sais que Josh ne me laissera pas boire sachant que je vais conduire. Dis-je à Alice pour la rassurer

- Content de l'entendre. Nous dit Edward irrité

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ? Serais-ce ma tenue qui lui pose problème ? Ca tu l'as cherché mon chou !

- Bon, faut que j'y aille. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Leur dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Attends ! Me héla Edward

J'en étais sûr !

- Oui Edward. Lui dis-je avant de me retourner

- Heu…tu vas sortir comme ça ? Me demanda Edward nerveux

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins lui.

- Non tu pense bien. J'ai une mini jupe en dessous, j'attends d'arriver au parking pour enlever cette robe encombrante. Lui dis-je en gardant mon sérieux

- Très marrant. Me dit Edward vexé

- C'est de ta faute, c'est quoi ce comportement de macho Edward ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Lui demandais-je sérieusement

- J'en sais rien, je le découvre en même temps que toi. Me dit Edward embarrassé

Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes mains sur ses bras.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Lui murmurais-je

- Du regard des hommes sur toi. Me dit Edward en passant ses bras autour de ma taille

- Tu ne devrais pas, je ne m'intéresse à aucun d'entre eux. Et en plus Josh sera là, il ne laissera personne m'approcher. Alors, aie confiance en moi, d'accord ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai confiance mais tu es tellement…sexy comme ça, ils vont tous te dévorer des yeux et ça me rends malade parce que je ne serais pas avec toi. Me dit Edward en resserrant sa prise autour de moi

- Les femmes te dévorent des yeux aussi et je n'en fais pas un drame pourtant. Lui rappelais-je gentiment

- Alice l'a fais exprès je parie. Se plaignit Edward

- Qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ? Lui demandais-je

- Rester et ne pas sortir. Ou te changer et mettre un truc hideux. Me répondit Edward en souriant

- Idiot. Lui dis-je en tapant sur son épaule

- C'est un non ? Osa-t-il me demander

- Et comment ! Aucune des possibilités n'est envisageable. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Me demanda Edward impatient

- Mais je peux te proposer quelque chose pour te remonter un peu le moral. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Je t'écoute. Me dit Edward tout ouïe

- Si tu veux et si tu n'as rien de prévu vendredi soir après notre journée ensemble, je peux passer la soirée avec toi. Lui proposais-je

Un énorme sourire illumina son visage

- Bien sûr que je veux et même si j'avais quelque chose de prévu j'aurais annulé. Merci, tu me donne de quoi tenir le coup ce soir. Me dit Edward en m'attirant plus à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras

Je rigolais de son enthousiasme et de son ton soudain devenu enjouée. Visiblement il était plus détendu et j'étais contente de lui avoir redonné le sourire

- Edward, je dois y aller là. Lui dis-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise

- Encore une minute s'il te plait. Me dit Edward en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux

- 30 secondes. Lui répondis-je

- Bellaaa. Se plaignit Edward

- 20. Continuais-je alors qu'il me serrait plus fort

- 10. Lui annonçais-je alors qu'il murmurait un « elle va me tuer »

- Et c'est fini. Lui dis-je en m'écartant

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa m'éloigner

- Je pourrais t'emmener tu sais. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Non merci et comment je fais pour revenir ? Lui demandais-je

- Je viens te chercher. Me répondit-il immédiatement

- Non, j'ai ma moto et c'est bien comme ça. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Me demanda Edward alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte

- Edwaaard je suis déjà en retard. Me plaignis-je

- Je veux juste que tu m'envoies un SMS quand tu arrives au restaurant et un autre quand tu rentreras chez toi. Me dit Edward on ne peut plus sérieux

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il était vraiment sérieux et inquiet aussi. S'il n'y a que ça pour l'apaiser.

- Ok, promis je le ferais. Lui promis-je

- N'oublie pas, je compte sur toi ma puce. Me dit Edward en s'approchant de moi

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, j'ai compris je t'enverrais ces SMS mais n'approche pas, je n'ai pas le temps pour un autre câlin Cullen. Lui dis-je sérieuse alors qu'il rigolait

- Cullen ? C'est tellement impersonnel ! T'as pas autre chose en stock ? Me demanda Edward

- Non pas pour le moment, bye Edward. Lui dis-je en m'enfuyant

Je le soupçonnais d'essayer de me retenir le plus longtemps possible ce traitre. Et il y était arrivé jusqu'à un certain point. Josh allait me tuer !

POV EDWARD

Je venais de laisser sortir une Bella super bandante pendant que moi je restais dans le couloir comme un con.

- Allez remets-toi, elle va revenir ta Bella. Me dit Jazz en se tenant derrière moi

- Ca je le sais mais dans quel état. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda Jazz en se mettant devant moi

- Et bien si ça se trouve, elle va trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi et me laisser tomber, t'as vu un peu comment elle était habillée ? Lui demandais-je toujours pas remis

- Oui et alors ? Je trouve qu'elle était sexy sans être pour autant indécente. Les poufiasses que tu baisais s'habillaient bien pire. Me dit Jazz mauvais

- Ca je le sais. Et comment oses-tu les comparer à Bella ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec ces femmes, elles ne jouent même pas dans la même catégorie. De toute façon il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, c'est comme si tu comparais du caviar et…du thon, rien à voir. Lui dis-je m'embrouillant un peu

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois ? Et comment peux-tu penser que Bella se trouvera un mec ce soir ? Les mecs d'un soir c'est fini pour elle je te signale. En plus elle t'a fait une promesse, non ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez ensemble, alors aie un peu plus confiance en elle bon sang. Me dit Jazz commençant à perdre patience

- J'ai confiance bordel mais…Bella n'a pas eu de …relation sexuelle depuis un bout de temps comme moi. Et si elle se trouve dans la même situation que moi, ça doit vachement lui manquer. Qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas se ….

- Serais-tu en train d'accuser ma sœur là ? Me demanda Alice furieuse

Oups je l'avais oublié Alice, en plus je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver

- Ma chérie, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, notre petit Eddy nous fait une crise de jalousie, il ne digère pas le fait de savoir Bella dehors habillé de façon si sexy. Essaya de la tempérer Jazz

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une raison. Bella n'est pas comme ça et tu ferais mieux de t'en rendre compte. Et pour ton information, Bella n'est pas une chaudasse et elle est capable de garder les cuisses fermées. Je suis vraiment déçu Edward, je ne savais pas que c'est ce que tu pensais de ma sœur. Tout compte fait je ne sais pas si tu la mérite vraiment. Me dit Alice déçu alors qu'elle retourna dans la cuisine.

Mon portable sonna et je le sortis de ma poche, j'avais reçu comme promis un SMS de Bella me disant qu'elle était arrivé et qu'elle était avec Josh.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à présent, j'avais déçu Alice et si Bella m'avait entendu, elle l'aurait aussi été et même pire. Elle m'aurait tout bonnement envoyé au diable. J'enchaine connerie sur connerie alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble. Comment je gèrerais quand on sera ensemble ?

La jalousie était en train de me rendre dingue et risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Fallait à tout prix que je me calme. Je sais que quoi que je fasse ma jalousie ne disparaitra pas, franchement comment ne pas être jaloux quand tous les hommes se retournent sur une Bella super sexy. Impossible ! Mais pour le bien du futur couple que je formerais avec Bella, fallait que j'arrive à contenir cette jalousie et peser mes mots.

Je rejoignis Alice et Jazz qui étaient revenu au salon et regardait la télé. Je m'affalais à côté de Jazz.

- Je suis désolé Alice, tu sais bien que je ne pense pas du mal de Bella. Et je sais que Bella n'est pas « Une chaudasse » pour reprendre tes termes mais la jalousie me fait dire n'importe quoi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense. Dis-je honteux à Alice

- Ouai et bien tu ferais mieux de contrôler ta jalousie et les mots qui sortent de ta bouche. Je peux t'assurer que si Bella t'avais entendu, il ne serait plus question d'une quelconque relation entre vous à l'heure qu'il est. Si elle savait à quel point tu la sous-estime, elle tomberait de haut. Tu sais tu as autant de succès que Bella, tu ne vois peut-être pas tout les regards braqué sur toi quand tu sors mais Bella les voit et ça ne lui fais pas super plaisir non plus.

Mais elle se contrôle, elle ne laisse rien paraitre même si ça lui fait du mal. Alors penses-y avant de dire n'importe quoi parce que Bella ressent exactement ce que toi tu ressens en ce moment et elle n'en fait pas une maladie et elle a encore moins des propos déplacé à ton égard. Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami et que je sache que tu es un type bien parce que si c'était un autre qui avait dit ça de ma sœur, j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher de te fréquenter. Alors fais-gaffe, je t'aime bien Edward mais j'aime encore plus Bella. Maintenant j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire et toi aussi. Je sais que tu ne le disais pas méchamment. L'histoire s'arrête-là et on en parle plus. Me dit Alice autoritaire alors qu'on sonnait à la porte

C'était le livreur de pizza, Jazz se leva pour payer le livreur et ramena les pizzas sur la table.

A ce moment là, mon portable vibra, un texto d'Emmet

_**Hey p'tit frère comment va ? Je voulais juste savoir si t'étais toujours sur Bella.**_

_**Parce qu'elle est au restaurant avec un type qui est loin d'être moche et elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.**_

_**Si tu l'es toujours t'as intérêt à passer à l'action sinon tu pourras dire au revoir à ta Bella.**_

_**Bye Em**_

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et mes mains devenaient moites. Non, ce n'est pas possible, Bella avait rendez-vous avec Josh pas avec un autre type. Elle ne m'aurait pas menti et elle n'aurait pas menti à Alice. Je répondais au texto d'Emmet

_**Slt Em, oui je suis tjrs intéressé par Bella et elle sait que je le suis à présent.**_

_**D'ailleurs on n'est pas loin d'être ensemble.**_

_**Je sais qu'elle est au restaurant, elle devait diner avec Josh, t'as pas dû le reconnaitre c'est tout.**_

_**Bye Edward**_

Voilà, je respire enfin. Je suis sûre qu'Emmet n'a pas bien vu le visage de Josh, ça ne peut être que ça. Mais j'attendais quand même un message d'Emmet me disant que j'avais raison. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je reçu un nouveau message et m'empressais de l'ouvrir mon cœur battant la chamade.

_**Dsl p'tit frère mais ce n'est pas Josh, j'ai même été les saluer. C'était un certain Jared.**_

_**Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus et j'ai rien demandé. Tu devrais avoir une petite discussion histoire de mettre les choses au clair.**_

_**Ne te tracasse pas trop, il y a sûrement une excellente explication.**_

_**Bye bro**_

Quand Emmet me disait « bro », c'est qu'il se sentait désolé pour moi et avait pitié. Si même Emmet avait des doutes, c'est que c'était foutu pour moi. Bella m'a menti, elle avait rendez-vous avec un autre mec, visiblement Alice avait tord. Bella était en manque et n'avait pas autant de contrôle que sa sœur le disait. Putain c'est qui ce Jared ? D'où il sort ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça Bella ? Ca t'amuse de jouer comme ça avec mes sentiments ? Je ne sais pas quelle tête je dois avoir mais je dois faire peur, j'entends des voix autour de moi mais je ne comprends rien et je ne réagis pas. A quoi bon, la seule personne à laquelle je me raccrochais m'avait abandonné. Je sentis une main me prendre mon portable. Une seul phrase me venait à l'esprit et elle franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne décide de quoi que ce soit

- Elle est comme les autres. Murmurais-je vide

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu une gifle magistrale qui eu le mérite de me faire sortir de ma transe.

LA VACHE, CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! Je relevais la tête pour voir l'auteur de cette gifle et ce n'était autre qu'Alice. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prends ? Elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle croit que je ne souffre pas assez comme ça ? Les sœurs Swan ont décidé de me torturer jusqu'au bout ?

J'avais envie que d'une chose, sortir d'ici le plus vite possible parce que j'étouffais ici dans ce milieu hostile et empoisonné. Je voulais aller me bourrer la gueule et ramasser n'importe quelle pétasse pour y fourrer ma queue. J'avais besoin de me soulager de toute cette frustration inutile que j'avais accumulé à cause de Bella. Je m'étais privé pour une personne qui se fichait pas mal de moi. Elle a bien dû se foutre de ma gueule quand je lui avais dis ce que je ressentais pour elle.

J'avais besoin de sortir maintenant et de baiser encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher, ni réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom, j'avais besoin de me perdre dans le sexe comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

Et surtout j'avais besoin de baiser jusqu'à en oublier SON NOM.

Je réussis je ne sais par quel miracle à me lever mais une main forte me fit rasseoir de force. Putain, personne n'a pitié de moi ?

- TU VAS RESTER LA EDWARD, TU NE VAS NULLE PART. TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI T'ARRIVES ET J'ESPERE QUE CE « Elle est comme les autres », N'ETAIT PAS DESTINE A BELLA BIEN QUE JE PENSE QUE CE SOIT LE CAS. SI C'EST-CE QUE JE CROIS…JE TE PROMETS QUE LA GIFLE QUE JE T'AI DONNEE TE SEMBLERA BIEN DOUCE COMPARE A CELLE QUE JE TE RESERVE. CRIA ALICE SERIEUSEMENT EN PETARD

QUOI ? C'est sa sœur qui me fait du mal et c'est moi qu'elle veut frapper ? C'est quoi cette famille de dingue ? Faut qu'elle arrête de penser que Bella est blanche comme neige et qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Parce que visiblement Bella lui avait mentit également. Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec toutes ces conneries et revenir à ma vie d'avant. Où tout était plus simple. Je crois que tout ça n'est pas fait pour moi, une vie de célibataire et de baise est tout ce que je peux espérer avoir et j'ai été bien con de penser le contraire.

Qu'on en finisse pour que j'aille tirer mon coup !

_**Je sais c'est vache de vous laisser sur une faim pareille mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime laisser planer le suspens. Et j'adore lire vos suppositions. Alors, ce chapitre ? Bon, il y a plein de choses importantes dans ce chapitre. Il y a Jenny qui veut récupérer Edward, et oui c'est une ex à Edward, d'ailleurs j'en avais parlé dans le 2**__**ième**__** chapitre. Que pensez-vous de son intrusion chez Edward et de leur conversation ? Y a aussi les différentes prises de tête entre Edward et Bella où on découvre un Edward plus que jaloux et une Bella qui prend sur elle mais risque de vite perdre patience, attention Eddy ! Et enfin, qu'es-ce que Bella fait avec un autre mec ? C'est qui ce Jared ? Es-ce qu'Edward a raison de se méfier ? Es-ce que Bella est vraiment en train de le trahir ? Dites-moi tout, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bisou à toutes**_


	17. Chapter 16

Salut à toutes, je suis enfin de retour.

Je sais que je me fais longue mais ça en vaut le coup, non ?

Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi chouette de lire vos commentaires.

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus et je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en me lisant.

Pensez à me donner votre avis à la fin quand même, bisou

LILIA68 : Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review.

CL : Ne t'inquiètes pas il se formera, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon côté sadique de ressortir, désolé. Je te laisse avec la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Ins : J'avoue qu'à un moment tu m'as fais peur. Je me suis dit « elle est sérieuse ? » puis j'ai été soulagé de voir qu'on s'était comprise, merci à toi

Beatrice : J'y peux rien, je te jure je ne peux pas m'empêcher de couper à des moments pareil, ça vient comme une évidence. Je suis sûrement sadique. Tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre. Merci de ton intérêt

PatiewSnow : Ne t'en fais pas ça arrivera, ils seront ensemble je te le promets, je serais vraiment sadique de vous faire endurer tout ça sinon. Et t'inquiètes, j'adore ton côté guimauve pathétique bon marché. Et pour Jenny, et bien elle a encore quelques tours dans son sac. Bisou

Marion : Vous ne devriez plus attendre trop longtemps pour enfin voir arriver le moment que vous attendez toutes. Et pour ce qui est de tes suppositions, je pense que tu verras si elles se confirment ou pas dans ce chapitre. A bientôt

Hana : Tu as une imagination débordante mais ça me plait. Continue à me faire partager tes idées, il se pourrait que je m'en serve un jour ou l'autre. Bisou

Malys : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me fais beaucoup de bien. Continue à flatter mon égo, je n'en suis que plus productive, lol. Et pour ce qui est des questions que tu te poses, tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais tu seras un peu surprise des explications de Bella et Edward. Bisou

Lapiaf8 : Comme je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privé, je te réponds ici. Edward a toujours du mal à croire que Bella l'ait choisi, faut dire qu'il n'y a encore rien de concret. Il pense alors qu'elle s'est foutu de lui et qu'elle l'a mené en bateau depuis le début, il se sent trahit. Et là, une ancienne facette de Bad Edward refait surface. Mais il y a une explication à tout, espérons juste qu'Edward ne fera rien d'inconsidéré avant. Je te laisse découvrir ça plus bas. Bisou

**CHAPITRE 16**

POV ALICE

Je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont Edward avait parlé de Bella. Il avait sous-entendu que ma sœur allait sûrement se taper quelqu'un ce soir vu la façon dont elle était habillé. Que Bella n'était pas capable de garder les cuisses serré pendant une soirée. Si seulement il savait à quel point il était loin de la vérité ! S'il savait que Bella avait décidé d'attendre avant de se donner à lui même quand ils seront ensemble, il arrêterait de dire des conneries. Si Bella était vraiment en manque, elle lui sauterait dessus dès qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Mais je n'avais pas à lui dire tout ça, c'était à Bella de lui en parler pas moi.

Mais à cause de ses conneries et ses insécurités il risquait de tout foutre en l'air avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe entre lui et Bella. Je l'avais donc recadré comme j'avais pu sans lui en dire trop. Heureusement que Jazz avait été là pour me tempérer parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu dire autrement. Mon chéri m'avait rappelé que c'était la jalousie d'Edward qui le faisait parler comme ça et je m'étais un peu radoucis mais m'étais néanmoins éloigné de lui pour me calmer. On pouvait me dire n'importe quoi à moi mais je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ma sœur, celle qui a sacrifié tant de chose pour moi, celle qui m'a élevé alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, celle qui a fait de moi la jeune femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Alors quand on dit du mal d'elle je vois rouge. Et Edward l'a bien compris. Après lui avoir dit ma façon de penser, j'avais mis fin au chapitre. Edward avait bien de la chance d'être mon ami.

Le livreur arriva enfin avec nos pizzas. Alors pendant que Jazz avait été récupérer les pizzas et payer, moi j'étais allé chercher des bières et des assiettes. J'arrivais en même temps que jazz, il déposa les pizzas pendant que je déposais le reste sur la table. J'allais demander à Edward ce qu'il voulait comme pizza quand je vis son regard vide et son teint livide.

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Edward ? L'appelais-je

Mais aucune réaction

- Edward ? L'appelais un peu plus fort

Toujours aucune réaction. C'est comme s'il était ailleurs

- Jazz. Appelais-je inquiète

Il était allé se laver les mains. Il arriva précipitamment

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il

- C'est Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il ne va pas bien, regarde-le. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais il ne me répond pas. Lui dis-je paniqué

- Edward, hey regarde-moi ! Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Jazz paniqué

Mais Edward ne cilla même pas, il commençait vraiment à me faire peur.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis qu'il tenait son portable entre les mains. Peut-être qu'il a eu un coup de téléphone ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je m'approchais de lui et lui enlevais le portable des mains. Ce n'est pas correct de fouiller comme ça dans son portable mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence.

- Tu…tu ne devrais pas faire ça Alice. Me dit Jazz hésitant

- TU AS UNE MEILLEUR IDEE ? Lui demandais-je énervé

- Non. Me répondit simplement Jazz

- Désolé mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Dis-je à Jazz en le regardant

- Je sais ma chérie. Il s'approcha de moi et passa un bras sur mes épaules

Je regardais le dernier appel qu'avait eu Edward et il datait de cet après-midi. Donc je tentais ma chance en allant voir ses messages et bingo, il en avait reçu il y a quelques minutes. 2 pour être précise et il venait d'Emmet.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et ouvris le premier.

_**Hey p'tit frère comment va ? Je voulais juste savoir si t'étais toujours sur Bella.**_

_**Parce qu'elle est au restaurant avec un type qui est loin d'être moche et elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.**_

_**Si tu l'es toujours t'as intérêt à passer à l'action sinon tu pourras dire au revoir à ta Bella.**_

_**Bye Em**_

Mais quel imbécile celui-là, il n'avait pas reconnu Josh ou quoi ? Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas le comportement d'Edward. J'allais donc dans les messages envoyé pour lire la réponse d'Edward.

_**Slt Em, oui je suis tjrs intéressé par Bella et elle sait que je le suis à présent.**_

_**D'ailleurs on n'est pas loin d'être ensemble.**_

_**Je sais qu'elle est au restaurant, elle devait diner avec Josh, t'as pas dû le reconnaitre c'est tout.**_

_**Bye Edward**_

Ok, c'est bien ça, Edward a répondu ce qu'il fallait mais où est le problème alors. Je me rappelais alors qu'il y avait un second message d'Emmet et j'allais donc le lire.

_**Dsl p'tit frère mais ce n'est pas Josh, j'ai même été les saluer. C'était un certain Jared.**_

_**Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus et j'ai rien demandé. Tu devrais avoir une petite discussion avec elle histoire de mettre les choses au clair.**_

_**Ne te tracasse pas trop, il y a sûrement une excellente explication.**_

_**Bye bro**_

Ooook, je comprends mieux maintenant. Putain c'est quoi encore cette histoire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il y a toujours des embrouilles entre ces deux là, qu'es-ce que ça sera quand ils seront ensemble ? Enfin si c'est encore à l'ordre du jour.

Mais je trouvais que l'état dans lequel était Edward était quand même disproportionné, ok Bella est avec ce type mais ça n'explique rien, tout est possible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Edward se met dans un état pareil…à moins que…PUTAIN LE CON, IL CROIT QUE MA SŒUR A MENTI ET QU'ELLE VA S'ENVOYER EN L' COMMENT IL PEUT CROIRE UN TRUC PAREIL MERDE. C'EST BELLA PUTAIN ET JAMAIS ELLE NE FERAIT UN TRUC PAREIL ! JE CONNAIS MA SŒUR MIEUX QUE N'IMPORTE QUI ET JE PEUX AFFIRMER SANS HESITATION QU'ELLE N'A RIEN A SE REPROCHER.

Je suis en plein dans mes réflexions quand j'entends Edward enfin parler

- Elle est comme les autres. Murmura-t-il

Et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je me retrouve devant lui et lui donne une sacrée gifle. J'ai frappé tellement fort que même ma main est en feu. Rien à foutre il l'a mérité. N'empêche il est enfin sorti de sa transe et relève les yeux vers moi en frottant sa joue, je ne suis pas allé de main morte est celle-ci est bien rouge. Je vois tout d'un coup la colère monté en lui et ses yeux se firent assassins. Oh tu peux mon chou, je n'ai pas peur mais toi, tu ferais bien d'avoir peur parce que je ne vais pas te louper.

J'ose un regard vers Jazz et le vit à quelques pas de moi pour intervenir au cas où ça dégénère. Il sait qu'il ne doit rien faire pour m'en dissuader et me laisse faire à moins que je n'aille trop loin. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Edward à ce moment là, mais il respire de plus en plus rapidement et d'un coup essaye de se relever.

Oh non, si tu crois que tu vas t'en aller comme ça sans une explication tu te trompe ! Je suis certaine que s'il sort dans cet état, il fera une connerie comme aller s'envoyer la première salope qu'il trouvera. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Pas après tout les efforts qu'ils on fait lui et Bella. Je sais qu'il s'en voudra à mort après, parce que je sais qu'il y a une excellente raison pour que Bella se trouve avec ce Jared. Et si je laisse faire Edward, ça les détruirait tout les deux. Edward s'en voudra d'avoir tiré son coup parce qu'il aura perdu Bella à cause d'un bête malentendu et Bella ne lui pardonnera pas cet écart et s'en voudra de lui avoir laissé une chance. Elle se repliera encore plus sur elle-même après ça.

Hors de question que je laisse ça arriver !

J'allais le repousser pour qu'il se rasseye mais Jazz me devança et le fit s'asseoir en tenant fermement son épaule. Edward nous regarda avec des envies de meurtres, il faisait vraiment flipper cette fois-ci mais je ne me décourageais pas

- TU VAS RESTER LA EDWARD, TU NE VAS NULLE PART. TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI T'ARRIVES ET J'ESPERE QUE CE « Elle est comme les autres », N'ETAIT PAS DESTINE A BELLA BIEN QUE JE PENSE QUE CE SOIT LE CAS. SI C'EST-CE QUE JE CROIS…JE TE PROMETS QUE LA GIFLE QUE JE T'AI DONNEE TE SEMBLERA BIEN DOUCE COMPARE A CELLE QUE JE TE RESERVE. Criais-je hors de moi

Il me toisa avec mépris, jamais je n'avais vu Edward dans un état pareil.

- Si, c'était destiné à Bella et je pense chaque mot que j'ai dit. Me dit Edward me défiant du regard

Ni une ni deux je lui recollais une autre gifle. Il était prévenu pourtant même si j'y avais été moins fort cette fois-ci

- Non mais t'es complètement malade. Cria Edward en colère

- Alice, calme-toi mon ange, s'il te plait. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, aucun dialogue ne sera possible. Me dit doucement Jazz

Et il avait raison comme toujours. J'essayais donc de me calmer du mieux que je pouvais mais Edward ne m'aidait pas

- Il faut que tu vois la réalité en face, ta sœur n'est pas aussi exemplaire que tu le penses. Elle s'est joué de moi, de nous tous. Elle t'a menti à toi aussi et tu continue à la défendre ? Qu'es-ce qu'il te faut au juste pour comprendre ? Me dit Edward mauvais

- Arrêtes de parler d'elle comme d'un monstre, elle n'est pas coupable de ce dont tu l'accuses. Tu ne pourrais pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Tu as si peu confiance en elle ? Si c'est ça, tu as raison, va t'en et retourne à ta vie de débauche avec tes putes et ne viens surtout pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte que tu as fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Tu auras laissé passer une femme formidable à cause de tes suppositions ridicules. Lui dis-je au bord des larmes

Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille de Bella, il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix quand il avait parlé d'elle. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer et l'instant d'après dire des choses horribles sur elle ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Edward.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se lever et faire quelques pas hésitant vers la sortie. Comme s'il attendait qu'on le dissuade de le faire.

- Edward, rassis-toi s'il te plait. Je ne te laisserais pas partir dans cet état et encore moins sans avoir éclairci la situation. Lui dis-Jazz calmement

Edward hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se rasseoir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira fortement.

- Ma chérie, es-ce que tu connais ce Jared ? Me demanda Jazz

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Peut-être que je le connais de vue mais son nom ne me dit rien. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Dans ce cas, je pense que la solution est évidente. Nous dit Jazz

- Laquelle ? Demanda Edward irrité

- On va devoir se renseigner à la source. Il n'y a que Bella qui saura nous donner des réponses. Lui répondit Jazz calmement

- C'est vrai. Confirmais-je

- Oui mais comment faire sans éveiller ses soupçons. Dit Edward en s'adressant à Jazz

Visiblement il ne voulait plus me parler.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'elle ait des soupçons ? De toute façon tu as déjà fait son procès et tu la juge coupable. Si tu es tellement sûr de ton verdict tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça ! Lui dis-je sarcastique

Edward ne dit rien et j'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à douter.

- Alice, tu es la seule qui puisse l'appeler sans éveiller les soupçons. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire ça ? Me demanda Jazz en me caressant tendrement la joue

Es-ce que je pouvais le faire ? Oui. Es-ce que je voulais le faire ? Je n'en sais rien. J'avais le sentiment de trahir ma sœur comme ça, de remettre sa parole en doute et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Et tout ça pour rendre service à Edward alors qu'il agissait comme un crétin. Mais si je le faisais, c'était surtout pour Bella, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir et je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter que ça arrive. Mais si les choses s'arrangeaient ce soir, j'allais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Edward avant de le laisser continuer quoi que ce soit avec ma sœur. Et ce n'était pas cher payé après son comportement de ce soir.

- Ok, je vais le faire même si je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de la piéger Jazz et ça me dégoute parce que ce n'est pas moi qui doute d'elle mais LUI. Dis-je en visant Edward

Edward pinça l'arrête de son nez pour essayer de se calmer. Je voyais bien qu'il stressait mais je m'en foutais royalement, c'est lui qui nous fou dans la merde.

- Je sais mon cœur mais…ne lui en veux pas trop, il est fou amoureux de ta sœur et l'amour nous fait faire des choses stupide ma chérie. En tout cas, tu ne dois plus avoir de doute sur ses sentiments après ce soir, ils sont évidents. Mais mets-toi deux secondes à sa place, comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais que je dine avec une femme alors que je devais être avec Bella par exemple ? Chuchota Jazz pour que je sois la seule à entendre

Il marque un point là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais je ne déciderais rien sur un coup de tête. Et je le laisserais s'expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas les mêmes insécurités qu'Edward et son parcours sentimental. Donc, je ne pense pas que je puisse me mettre à sa place, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Même si je sais que ce ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Ok, si quoi que ce soit me retombes dessus et que par votre faute Bella m'en veut, je vous tue. Et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, je vous tue vraiment. Leur dis-je sérieuse

Jamais je n'avais remis la parole de ma sœur en doute et je ne le faisais pas d'ailleurs, je n'étais qu'un messager.

Je pris mon portable et appela ma sœur. Ca sonna deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde, je mis aussitôt le haut parleur pour que Jazz et Edward entendent même si ça me dégoutait de faire ça. Mais cet idiot d'Edward serait capable de remettre en doute ce que je lui dirais.

- _Alice ? Tout va bien ?_ Me demanda Bella inquiète

Merde, en plus c'est elle qui se fait du souci pour moi. Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant

- _Alice, réponds bon sang_. Me dit Bella avec empressement

- Bella, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. La rassurais-je

- _Putain tu m'as fais peur. J'étais prête à prendre mes affaires et rentrer_. Me dit Bella soulagé

J'avais une boule qui me montait à la gorge. Elle était prête à rentrer pour moi alors que moi je n'hésitais pas à la trahir. Je fusillais Edward du regard. Putain tu ne payes rien pour attendre toi. Il baissa la tête, il avait la décence d'avoir un minimum honte. Enfin une réaction censée.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Lui demandais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel

- _Euh…oui très bonne, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelle ?_ Me demanda Bella sceptique

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de l'appeler, je lui dis quoi maintenant.

- En faite les garçons regarde le foot et je m'ennuyais un peu, alors j'ai voulu savoir comment ça allait de ton côté. Lui mentis-je honteusement

- _Oh et bien ça va, Josh et moi avions beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Mais tu es sûr que ça va Alice ? Tu as l'air bizarre._ Me dit Bella inquiète

Elle me connait par cœur et même par téléphone elle arrive à sentir quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je vais bien, comment va Josh ? Lui demandais-je

- _Il va bien et il te salue._ Me dit Bella

Edward me fit des signes que je tentais d'ignorer mais il insistait.

- QUOI ? Lui demandai-je énervé

- _Je n'ai rien dit._ Me dit Bella perdu

- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais mais au garçon. Attends une seconde Bella. Lui répondis-je gêné

- Edward veut être sûr que Josh est bien avec elle, essaye de te débrouiller pour lui parler ma chérie. Me dit Jazz mal à l'aise

Je sais que cette situation ne lui plait pas non plus mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Celui à qui j'en voulais était Edward et il allait morfler. Si seulement il avait attendu demain, j'aurais eu tout les détails de la soirée.

- Bella, tu veux bien me passer Josh ? J'aimerai le saluer. Dis-je à ma sœur

- _Ok, tiens Josh, c'est Alice._ L'entendis-je dire

- _Hey, comment va la petite puce._ Me dit Josh avec enthousiasme

C'est bien Josh, je lance un regard à faire froid dans le dos à Edward qui se recroqueville sur le canapé

- J'irais bien quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler petite puce. Lui dis-je joueuse

- _C'est mignon, petite puce, non ?_ Me demanda Josh voulant me taquiner

- Tu appelle Bella « ma chérie » ou « ma princesse » et ma moi petite puce, ce n'est pas juste. Lui dis-je vexé

- _Ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais bien qu'avec Bella c'est différent. Et je ne pense pas que ton copain apprécierait que je te donne ce genre de surnoms affectueux._ Me dit Josh alors que Jazz acquiesçait

C'est vrai que des fois je jalousais Bella, tout le monde semblait l'aimer et les gens gravitaient autour d'elle. Mais aussitôt que je ressentais ce sentiment, j'en avais honte. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse, je possédais bien plus que Bella et je trouvais encore le moyen de la jalouser. Je suis impardonnable.

- Ok, tu marque un point. Ravie de t'avoir parlé Josh, prends soin de ma sœur. Lui dis-je

- _Elle est en sécurité avec moi, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, tu le sais bien._ Me dit Josh alors qu'Edward faisait la grimace

Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même Edward !

- Bonne soirée Josh, repasse-moi Bella s'il te plait. Lui dis-je

- _Ok mais ne l'accapares pas trop, elle passe la soirée avec moi pas avec toi._ Me dit Josh impatient que je lui rende sa Bella

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rends très vite ta Bella. Lui dis-je alors qu'Edward grogna en m'entendant dire « ta Bella » à Josh

En plus je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !

- _Alice ?_ Me dit Bella

- Oui, alors il parait que tu as rencontré Emmet ? Lui demandais-je mine de rien

- _Euh oui, les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. _Me dit Bella en rigolant

Visiblement elle n'était pas mal à l'aise, elle n'avait donc rien à caché.

- _Il était venu chercher un moelleux au chocolat pour Rosalie, apparemment elle ne peut plus s'en passer._ Me dit Bella

- Arrêtes, j'en ai envie maintenant. Lui dis-je

- _T'inquiètes pas, je t'en ramène._ Me dit Bella

Je suis vraiment une sœur indigne. J'égorgerais bien Edward en ce moment pour m'obliger à faire ça.

- Euh…il parait que tu étais en très bonne compagnie tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je le plus naturellement possible

- _Ah bon ?_ Me demanda Bella étonné

- Oui Emmet m'a dit que…

- _Oh il parlait surement de Jared._ Me répondit Bella

- En effet. Lui répondis-je

- _C'est un des serveurs du restaurant, il travaillait déjà là quand j'y étais et on était amis. Comme il avait finis son service et que Josh était dans son bureau avec un fournisseur, il m'a tenu compagnie un petit instant. Ne me dis pas qu'Emmet s'est imaginé que…maintenant que tu m'en parle, c'est vrai qu'il faisait une drôle de tête. Et ben c'est du joli, il pensait que j'avais un rendez-vous et au lieu de me le dire il t'appel pour cancaner. C'est pour ça que tu m'appel ? Pour savoir si je ne vais pas faire de connerie ?_ Me demanda Bella déçu

Et voilà on y était ! Je le savais qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Edward regarda ailleurs alors que Jazz me regardait désolé.

- Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends. Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passais bien et en profiter pour parler avec Josh. Lui dis-je pas du tout crédible

- _Ouai, je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Et je suppose que Jazz et Edward sont au courant ? En faite je suis prête à parier qu'Edward est derrière cette conversation. _Me dit Bella très perspicace

PUTAIN ! GRILLE !

- Heu…

- _On règlera ça plus tard. Je te laisse Alice._ Me dit Bella avant de raccrocher

- Génial, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut maintenant. Merci Edward, merci beaucoup. Lui dis-je en balançant mon portable sur la table

- Alice je suis…

- Ne dis surtout pas que tu es désolé. Ne parles surtout pas, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Lui dis-je en me levant pour aller dans ma chambre

Je claquais la porte derrière moi et me jetais sur mon lit. J'étais folle de rage, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne savais pas à quel point Bella m'en voudrait. J'entendis quelqu'un toqué à la porte et honnêtement je ne voulais voir personne, même pas Jasper même si je savais qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans toute cette histoire. Sans que je n'en donne la permission quelqu'un entra puis s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Chérie, je suis désolé. On n'aurait pas dû te mêler à cette histoire mais tu sais que si on ne l'avait pas fait Edward serait en ce moment en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Et ça aurait fait plus de dégâts qu'il y en a à présent. Me dit Jazz en passant sa main dans mes cheveux

Je retournais mon visage vers lui

- Parce que le fait que Bella m'en veuille n'est pas assez grave pour toi ? Je l'ai déçu Jazz, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Tout ça à cause de…je ne veux même pas prononcer son nom. Lui répondis-je irrité

- Alice…

- Je sais qu'Edward était malheureux et qu'on devait intervenir. Mais pas de cette façon, pas comme ça, pas au détriment de ma relation avec ma sœur. Je lui en veux parce qu'il n'a pas assez cru en elle. Si seulement il avait attendu que je me renseigne demain, on n'aurait pas été dans cette situation maintenant. Lui dis-je

- C'est vrai, mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était Alice. Jamais il n'aurait pu attendre sans faire une connerie. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui ma puce. Edward n'a même pas confiance en lui-même alors comment veux-tu qu'il ait confiance en Bella ? Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais quand toute ta vie tu n'as fréquenté que des femmes peu recommandable comment veux-tu changer d'opinion sur un claquement de doigt ? Edward a envie que ça marche, ça je peux te le jurer et il est dans cet état malgré lui. Tu crois que ça lui plait d'être comme ça ? Il est complètement perdu et je le sais parce qu'il se confie à moi. Alors tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas y aller trop fort. Il a déjà assez honte de lui. Me dit Jazz en me caressant la joue tendrement

- Ca va être dur, je lui en veux énormément et je lui en voudrais encore plus si Bella ne me pardonne pas. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit pour me nicher dans ses bras

Jazz me serra fort contre lui pendant que j'avais ma tête dans son cou

- Je sais, mais il veut te parler Alice. Fais un effort pour moi. Me dit Jazz en m'écartant légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et posais longuement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'éloignais et picorais ses lèvres de baiser, j'avais juste besoin de tendresse après toute cette merde. Puis Jazz prit mon visage en coupe et me donna un long baiser sans toutefois essayer de l'approfondir.

- Je dis à Edward que tu acceptes de lui parler ? Me demanda Jazz en collant son front au mien

- Ok. Lui répondis-je simplement en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne se lève

- Je lui demande de venir ? Me demanda Jazz

- D'accord. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant contre la tête de lit

Jazz sortit et Edward entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta debout en s'appuyant sur la porte de ma chambre après l'avoir fermé. Il semblait vraiment mal et même si je voulais l'étrangler pour ce qu'il m'avait fait faire, il me faisait de la peine.

Ce ne devait pas être évident pour lui de combiner avec toutes ces émotions nouvelles qu'ils découvraient. Je pense bien qu'il devait être perdu mais il devait arrêter d'agir comme un idiot sinon il le regretterait bien que je pense qu'il le regrette déjà.

- Je te demande pardon Alice, je suis un imbécile et tu as parfaitement raison. Je…je ne mérite pas ta sœur, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui aura confiance en elle et qui n'aura pas peur qu'elle aille voir ailleurs à chaque instant. Je t'ai mis dans une position désagréable vis-à-vis de ta sœur et je m'en veux énormément. Je sais que mes excuses ne servent plus à grand-chose maintenant que le mal est fait mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Et je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard avec toi tout à l'heure, une part de mon ancien moi est ressortis et pas la meilleur et malheureusement tu en as fait les frais. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus Alice, je ne sais pas. Me dit Edward désemparé

J'aurais pu le laisser mariner un peu mais c'était inhumain de le laisser dans cet état.

- Tu sais ce que je veux Edward ? Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'excuser et que tu agisses bon sang, arrête d'être aussi idiot bon Dieu. Et arrêtes de sans cesse te rabaisser, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça. Au lieu de dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour ma sœur, fais en sorte d'être meilleur pour être assez bien pour elle, même si je pense que tu l'es assez. Ton gros problème c'est ton manque de confiance en toi et en elle. Sans oublier ta jalousie maladive, tu va tout foutre en l'air si continu comme ça. Tu le sais ça au moins ? Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais la perdre à cause de ça ? Lui demandai-je sérieusement

J'avais besoin de savoir s'il en était conscient !

- Je sais mais j'y peux rien Alice, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je pense à tous ces hommes…

- Et bien quand tu penses à tous ces hommes, dis-toi que c'est toi qu'elle a choisis. Dis-toi que c'est toi qui va pouvoir l'avoir prés de toi et pas que pour une nuit, pour toutes les nuits. C'est à ça que tu dois penser Edward, aux points positifs pas aux autres. Ne penses plus au passé, pense au présent comme le fait Bella. Elle aussi a de quoi être jalouse, encore plus que toi, t'as vu toutes les femelles en chaleur qui te matent quand tu es dans la rue ? Pourtant je ne pense pas que Bella t'ai jamais reproché quoi que ce soit sur ton passé. Et pense aussi au fait que pour elle non plus ce n'est pas facile. Bella aussi a peur de toutes ses femmes dehors, tu n'imagines pas à quel point mais elle garde ça pour elle et ne te dis rien. Parce qu'elle te fait confiance. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Il avait besoin de savoir que Bella a aussi avait peur.

- Tu as raison, c'est moi que Bella a choisit et maintenant je dois me montrer digne d'elle…enfin si elle veut encore de moi après ce soir. Je nous ai foutu dans une belle merde, hein ? Me demanda Edward désolé

- Oh que oui, mais je pense que ça va aller. Enfin j'ai envie de le croire. Lui dis-je avec espoir

- Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir été un crétin avec toi ? Me demanda Edward

- Si tu me pardonnes de t'avoir giflé. Lui répondis-je honteuse à présent

- Je pense que c'était nécessaire, en plus je l'ai mérité. N'empêche tu n'y as pas été de main morte. Me dit Edward en frottant sa joue qui était encore un peu rouge

- Désolé, alors comme ça on est quitte. Viens on va mettre de la glace dessus. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit pour le rejoindre

J'arrivais près de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte en me disant combien il était désolé. Puis nous sortions de la chambre pour rejoindre Jazz qui regardait la télé. Edward alla le rejoindre alors que moi je rapportais les pizzas pour les réchauffer ainsi que de la glace pour la joue d'Edward.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, nous discutions pas mal mais nous appréhendions le retour de Bella.

POV BELLA

J'arrivais au restaurant aux environs de 20h40, j'espérais juste que Josh était de bonne humeur ce soir. Je sais à quel point il a horreur d'attendre.

- Hey salut Bella, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'as pas vu. Me dit Annie une des serveuses en venant me faire la bise

Elle ne travaillait pas encore au restaurant quand j'y étais mais j'ai vite sympathisé avec elle. Une chose que je reconnais chez Josh, c'est qu'il sait choisir son personnel. Exit les pouf vulgaires qui ne sont là que pour aguicher et montrer leur poitrine. Josh voulait que cet endroit soit respectable et sérieux.

- C'est exactement ce que me reproche Josh. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Salut Annie contente de te voir. Lui dis-je après lui avoir fait la bise

- Moi aussi je suis contente, d'autant plus que quand tu es dans les parages Josh est plus relax et moins sur notre dos. Me dit Annie en me faisant un clin d'œil

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais aller le lui dire. Sinon, il est où ? Demandais-je à Annie

- Je ne sais pas s'il t'attend déjà mais je sais qu'il a réservé une des tables du fond pour que vous soyez tranquille. Viens je t'accompagne. Me dit Annie en marchant devant moi

Nous arrivions à la table mais aucune trace de Josh. Soit il avait du travail par-dessus la tête et n'avait pas vu l'heure, soit il m'avait attendu et boudait dans son bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas aller lui dire que je suis là ? Demandais-je à Annie

- Heu…tu ne voudrais pas y aller toi plutôt ? Tu sais comment il est quand il est dans son bureau, vaut mieux pas le déranger. Si c'est toi qui y va, tu ne risqueras rien mais si c'est moi…

- Ok ok, j'ai compris. Et bien, il n'était pas aussi terrifiant quand je travaillais pour lui. Lui dis-je en me moquant d'elle

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait quand tu travaillais pour lui mais apparemment il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il était cool, tout le monde le sait. Me dit Annie soupçonneuse

- Hey mais qu'es-ce que vous racontez derrière mon dos ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Josh et moi, il m'a aidé parce que j'étais vraiment dans le besoin. J'ai dû lui faire pitié c'est tout mais enlevez-vous tout de suite ça de la tête, je ne lui ai fais aucune faveur…sexuelle si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Lui dis-je surprise qu'ils pensent ça de moi

- On n'a jamais cru que tu lui aurais fait…quelque chose pour qu'il soit gentil avec toi mais on s'est dit que…vous aviez peut-être été ensemble pendant un certain temps. Et que depuis il reste de la tendresse entre vous. Me dit Annie sérieuse

- Et bien c'est faux et tu peux le dire à tout le monde. Ok il y a de la tendresse entre nous mais ça s'arrête là, Josh est mon meilleur ami un point c'est tout. Dis-je à Annie avec aplomb

- Ok, et bien comme ça c'est réglé. Me dit Annie en souriant

- Parfait, si tu veux un conseil pour qu'il te traite un peu moins sévèrement, prends des initiatives, n'attends pas qu'il te demande à chaque fois de faire les choses, anticipe. Moi j'étais comme ça quand je travaillais pour lui, je lui donnais même des idées pour améliorer le service et des autres choses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être tout le temps sur mon dos et ça le soulageait d'un poids, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me traitait différemment. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- C'est bien beau de prendre des initiatives et faire plus mais on en a pas le temps justement, on travaille tout le temps. Me dit Annie abattu

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus ma petite Annie. Lui dis-je compatissante

- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne me voit à rien faire. Me dit Annie en regardant autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'était pas là

Mine de rien, elle discutait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est débordé. La pauvre je la plains, Josh est sympa mais quand il s'agit de son restaurant il n'a aucune pitié. Faut le comprendre, c'est son bébé.

- Vas-y avant que tu ne te fasses taper sur les doigts. Si d'ici 10minutes il n'est pas là, j'irais le chercher dans son bureau. Lui dis-je avec un sourire

- Ok, passe une bonne soirée Bella. Et reviens nous voir plus souvent pour que Josh soit plus souvent de bonne humeur. Me dit Annie en rigolant

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faciliter le travail. Blaguais-je

- Ce serait déjà pas mal. Me dit Annie avant de partir

J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un message à Edward. Je lui avais promis après tout. Mon message envoyé, je décidais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes messages en effaçant ce qui n'était pas important. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini que je relevais enfin les yeux. Josh se trouvait en face de moi, debout derrière la chaise et me regardait en souriant. Il était habillé d'un pantalon classique noir et d'une chemise noir entrouverte.

- Hé ben, je me demandais bien quand tu remarquerais ma présence, ça fait bien 5minutes que je suis debout à te regarder. Me dit Josh toujours en souriant

- Désolé, j'étais captivé sur ce que je faisais. Si tu savais le nombre de message inutile que je stockais dans ce machin, tu n'en reviendrais pas. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

Putain j'avais découvert des messages qui dataient de l'année dernière, faut pas déconner non plus.

- Et si tu lâchais ça et venait me dire bonjour convenablement. Me dit Josh en me retirant mon portable des mains

Je me levais et sans attendre Josh me serra fort dans ses bras en me soulevant de terre. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'il avait son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Qu'es-ce que tu m'as manqué. Me dit Josh en me serrant un peu plus fort avant de ma relâcher

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Et c'était vrai, il m'avait terriblement manqué. Et c'était en le voyant que je m'en rendais compte.

- Tu es superbe. Me dit Josh en me regardant de haut en bas

- Toi aussi, tu es très sexy. Tu as un rencard ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- Oh oui, avec toi ma belle. Me dit Josh en m'embrassant sur la joue

Josh recula ma chaise pour que je m'y asseye.

- Toujours aussi gentleman à ce que je vois. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant

- Toujours…avec toi. Me glissa Josh à mon oreille avant de s'éloigner et aller s'asseoir en face de moi

Josh me regarda un long moment.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Pour rien…enfin si je te trouve splendide, quelque chose à changé chez toi mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Me dit Josh en fronçant les sourcils

- Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours la même Josh. Je sais que ça fait un petit temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais de là à me dire que j'ai changé, tu abuses. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ouai et d'ailleurs je t'en veux. Il a fallu que je me rappelle à ton bon souvenir pour que tu daigne enfin me voir. Me dit Josh visiblement vexé

- Je suis désolé, tu sais que je travaille beaucoup et quand j'ai du temps je le passe avec Alice. Tu sais c'est dur pour elle de me voir sans me voir. J'ai toujours l'impression de délaisser quelqu'un quoi que je fasse. Lui dis-je tristement

Et c'était vrai. Je devais penser à Alice, Vince, Angela, Emmet, Rose et maintenant Edward. Et avec mon travail c'était humainement impossible d'avoir du temps pour tout le monde. Je n'avais même pas de temps pour moi.

- Désolé de te mettre la pression ma belle mais à part Vince, je n'ai que toi. Me dit Josh en me prenant ma main droite entre les siennes

- Je sais mais c'est toi qui t'enferme à longueur de journée dans ton restaurant. Tu devrais plus déléguer et prendre du temps pour toi. Comme ça tu feras de nouvelle connaissance. Lui dis-je en mettant ma main gauche sur les siennes

- Le personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était Bella, en plus je n'ai pas assez confiance pour leur laisser le restaurant. Attends un peu…essaierais-tu de m'envoyer vers d'autres personne pour me laisser tomber ? Me demanda Josh sérieux

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Josh, si je dis ça c'est pour ton bien. Mais si tu ne veux pas faire de nouvelles connaissances libre à toi. Mais sache que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, tu es mon meilleur ami et ça ne changera pas. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- J'aime mieux ça. Me dit Josh en libérant ma main pour l'embrasser

- Euh…excusez-moi patron mais nous avons un problème avec un fournisseur. La marchandise ne correspond pas au bon de commande. Nous dit un serveur qui appréhendait la réaction de Josh

Et évidemment je sentis Josh se tendre, il aimait que tout marche dans son sens sinon il pétait un câble. Je sentais que le serveur allait s'en prendre plein la tronche. J'essayais donc de caresser la main de Josh pour le détendre et ça marcha puisqu'il soupira et me sourit.

- Allez-y, il va arriver dans un instant. Dis-je au pauvre serveur qui me regardait reconnaissant

- Grâce à toi, il s'en est sorti indemne. Dis, tu ne veux pas revenir travailler avec moi ? Me demanda Josh

- D'abord je ne travaillais pas avec toi mais pour toi. Franchement je l'aurais fais sans hésiter si je n'avais pas un autre travail. Lui dis-je en lui souriant

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu travaillais avec moi. Je n'ai jamais senti que tu étais sous mes ordres, au contraire, nous travaillions côte à côte toi et moi et tu me soulageais beaucoup malgré tes études. Me dit Josh sincère

J'étais touché par ce qu'il disait, mais il exagérait un peu, je n'étais pas bonne à ce point là.

- Vas-y, tu ne seras pas à l'aise tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ça. Lui dis-je voyant qu'il hésitait à se lever

- Je suis désolé, pas étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas venir me voir, je ne suis pas foutu de te consacrer 1h sans qu'on vienne nous déranger. Me dit Josh énervé

- Hey, y a pas de soucis, je suis là et je t'attends. Va régler ça et reviens, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Lui dis-je en blaguant

- Y a plutôt intérêt. Me dit Josh en se levant

- Je reviens vite. Me dit Josh avant de quitter la table

Je le regardais partir et me sentais désolé pour lui. Le pauvre, en fait lui et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Nos vies tournaient autour du travail et nous avions peu de temps pour le reste. A la différence que Josh n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, il n'arrivait déjà pas à me voir alors comment faire s'il en avait. A part moi, Josh n'avait que son cousin Vince et il se voyait rarement. Vince travaillait toute la nuit dans sa boite et dormait le jour, un peu comme moi. Et c'était donc difficile pour lui de voir Josh. Mais il essayait de passer le plus souvent possible diner ici avant d'ouvrir sa boite de nuit. Il faisait quand même des efforts pour son cousin.

- Hey salut Bells, comment va ? Entendis-je

Je relevais la tête et reconnu Jared. C'est un serveur qui travaillait au restaurant depuis pas mal de temps, d'ailleurs il était déjà là quand j'y travaillais et on s'entendait super bien.

- Salut, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en me levant pour lui faire la bise

- Bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Me dit-il en prenant place en face de moi

- Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi. Tu ne travaille pas ? Lui demandais-je alors que je venais de remarquer qu'il était en jean et en t-shirt

- En faite je viens de finir mon service, j'allais partir quand je t'ai vu et je suis venu te faire un petit coucou. Me dit Jared joyeux

Jared était le genre de personne tout le temps de bonne humeur et c'était rafraichissant.

- C'est gentil d'être venu. Lui dis-je contente de le voir

Quand on travaillait ensemble on passait notre temps à nous raconter des anecdotes qu'on avait eu avec les clients, il me faisait rire presque tous les jours. Il faut dire aussi qu'il lui arrivait de drôle de truc.

- Alors comment ça va le boulot ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca va, tu sais l'équipe change souvent. Josh est devenu très exigeant. Me confia Jared

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Lui dis-je

- Quoi, on est déjà venu se plaindre toi ? Me demanda Jared curieux

- Et bien oui. Lui répondis-je

- Je te parie que c'est Annie. Me dit Jared

- Comment tu le sais ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Annie n'arrêtes pas de discuter avec tout le monde au lieu de faire son boulot, donc Josh est plus dur avec elle qu'avec les autres. Elle est gonflé de venir t'en parler quand même. Me dit Jared exaspéré

- Elle ne s'est pas vraiment plainte en faite, elle m'a juste…

- C'est bon Bells, je m'en fou. Je ne vais pas la balancer si c'est de ça dont tu as peur. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je fais mon travail sans m'occuper du restes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis toujours là. Me dit Jared en riant

- Je crois aussi, Josh sait reconnaitre un bon élément quand il en trouve un. Lui dis-je

Jared et moi discutions pendant un bon moment. Il me raconta des anecdotes comme on avait l'habitude de s'en raconter. J'étais tellement explosé de rire que j'avais mal aux abdos. J'avais oublié que Jared était aussi drôle et franchement ça me faisait du bien de rire comme ça.

- Bella ? M'appela une voix que je reconnu tout de suite

- Emmet, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je en me levant pour lui faire la bise

- Ma Rose ne jure que par les moelleux au chocolat de Josh et pour avoir ce que je veux je dois me plier aux exigences de madame. Me dit Emmet

- Si je comprends bien pas de moelleux au chocolat, pas de sexe. Lui dis-je clairement

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être vulgaire. Me dit Emmet en se moquant de moi

- Mais bien sûr, ne te fais pas passer pour un ange Emmet. Lui dis-je alors qu'il regardait Jared bizarrement

- Oh Emmet je te présente Jared, Jared je te présente Emmet un ami à moi. Les présentais-je l'un à l'autre

Jared tendit la main à Emmet et Emmet la serra brièvement. Emmet n'était pas aussi amical que d'habitude et il regardait Jared d'une façon pas très chaleureuse. Mais au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Emmet me devança.

- Je dois y aller Belly, Rose m'attends. Me dit Emmet en se penchant vers moi pour me faire la bise

- Ok, fais un bisou à Rose de ma part. Lui dis-je

- J'y manquerais pas. Jared. Salua Emmet de façon solennelle

Etrange, il devait juste être en manque et il était pressé d'aller retrouver sa Rose

- Content de te connaitre Emmet. Lui répondit Jared chaleureusement

Emmet lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla

Jared et moi reprîmes notre conversation quelques minutes avant que Josh ne revienne.

- Je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé. Me dit Josh faussement vexé en arrivant à notre table

- Que veux-tu qui va à la chasse perd sa place. Plaisantais-je

- A ce que je vois, je ne te fais pas travailler assez Jared puisque tu es encore là au lieu de rentrer chez toi. Lui dit Josh narquois

- Mais oui bien sûr, n'essayes même pas de me rajouter des heures, je travaille assez comme ça Josh. Lui répondit Jared en lui cédant la place

- Allez, rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis et ne te fasse remplacer Annie. Lui dit Josh

- Oh merde, il est capable de le faire en plus. Salut Bella, ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi. Viens plus souvent pour dérider ce bon vieux Josh. Me dit Jared en partant alors que moi je me moquais d'eux

Jared travaillait depuis assez longtemps pour Josh pour se permettre de dire certaine chose.

- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, tu sais ce que c'est avec les fournisseurs. Pas fichu de lire correctement un bon de commande. Me dit Josh irrité

- Je sais mon petit Josh mais c'est peu de chose quand tu vois les côtés positifs, non ? Tu as un restaurant super, qui marche du tonnerre alors que tu n'as que la vingtaine. Si ça se trouve, tu es plein aux as et tu peux déjà te permettre de prendre ta retraite. Lui dis-je moqueuse

Quoi que ?

- Ne déconne pas, je ne suis pas aussi riche que tu le crois, j'ai plein de frais à côtés Bella. Mais je dois admettre que je suis à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs années. Me dit Josh sérieusement

- Tu vois ? Tu peux te détendre maintenant et arrêté de te torturer comme tu le fais. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, je te préfère quand tu souris. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne

- Tu es la seul à pouvoir me faire sourire ma belle. Me dit Josh en souriant

- Contente de l'entendre, mais tu ne dois pas beaucoup sourire alors. Lui répondis-je

- Effectivement et c'est de ta faute, tu ne passes pas assez souvent. Me réprimanda Josh

- Je sais, tu crois que ça ne me fais rien ? Moi aussi j'aimerais te voir plus souvent tu sais. Toi aussi tu me manque beaucoup mais je n'ai pas le temps Josh. Avec le travaille ce n'est pas évident et quand j'ai congé je dois essayer de satisfaire tout le monde. Je dois m'arranger pour avoir du temps avec Alice, toi, Jazz, Emmet, Rose et maintenant Edward, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Ma vie est un grand foutoir et impossible d'y mettre de l'ordre avec mon travail. Lui dis-je d'une traite

Moi aussi j'aimerais le voir plus souvent, vivre normalement comme les gens normaux. Aller boire un verre après le boulot pour me détendre et profiter de mes amis mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et je ne peux rien y faire pour le moment. Je dois faire avec.

- Je sais ma puce, je sais que tu n'y peux rien mais…ça va devoir changer à un moment ou à un autre, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ca va faire presque 2ans que tu travaille de nuit et tu vas finir par péter un plomb et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrives. Me dit Josh inquiet

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça arrive mais pour l'instant je dois continuer. J'ai besoin de cet argent et il n'y a qu'en travaillant la nuit que je peux en gagner suffisamment. Dis-je à Josh

- TU as besoin de cet argent ? Me demanda Josh

- Ok Alice et moi avons besoin de cet argent. Lui répondis-je

- Bella, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te faire plaisir mais il le faut. Alice n'est plus une enfant et il va falloir qu'elle commence à voler de ces propres ailes. Tu ne peux pas être tout le temps derrière elle comme ça et voler à son secours dès qu'elle a besoin de toi. Il faut qu'elle devienne un peu plus responsable et qu'elle subvienne à ses besoins elle-même. Me dit Josh avec précaution

Il savait qu'Alice était un sujet sensible pour moi.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne travaillait pas et que je payais tout pour elle. Elle travaille et elle paye ce qu'elle peut se permettre, je ne fais que lui donner un petit coup de main Josh. Comment elle fera si je ne l'aide pas ? De toute façon la question ne se pose pas parce que je continuerais à l'aider le temps qu'il faudra. Elle est ma sœur et je suis responsable d'elle. Un point c'est tout. Lui dis-je catégorique

- Je comprends ton point de vue Bella mais en attendant c'est toi qui morfle. Es-ce qu'elle au courant de ce que tu fais pour elle ? Es-ce qu'elle sait que c'est pour subvenir à ses besoins que tu travaille la nuit ? Que si ça n'était que pour toi tu travaillerais le jour comme tout le monde ? Es-ce qu'elle sait que tu mets de l'argent de côté pour elle au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose ? Es-ce qu'elle sait tous les sacrifices que tu fais pour elle ? Me demanda Josh en colère à présent

- Non elle ne le sait pas et elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'est mon devoir de le faire, je me dois de faire mon possible pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Lui répondis-je tout aussi en colère à présent

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse à la fin ? Que j'abandonne ma sœur ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas sa mère ? Que c'est le rôle de parent que tu joue là ? Un rôle qui n'est pas le tien et qui n'aurait jamais dû l'être ? Me demanda Josh un peu plus calme

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Hein ? Je sais qu'Alice est assez grande pour se prendre en main mais pour le moment elle n'y arrive pas totalement alors je l'aide. Alors oui j'ai pris un rôle qui n'est pas le mien Josh mais tu n'as pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu, tu ne sais pas par quoi on est passé. Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je le fais ! Lui dis-je sur le point de craquer

Josh arrivait à me cerner parfaitement et il était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de me jeter des vérités qui font mal.

Josh prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et les approcha de sa bouche pour les embrasser.

- Je suis désolé ma puce mais si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bien. Je sais bien que tu adores Alice et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais j'aimerais aussi que parfois tu penses aussi à toi. Tu mérites aussi d'être heureuse ma Bella. Me dit Josh en caressant mes mains avec ses doigts

- Mais je vais bien Josh. Lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

- Tu vois, tu m'as dit que tu va bien mais moi je voulais que tu me dises que tu es heureuse et tu n'y arrives pas, parce que tu ne l'es pas. Et moi j'ai envie que tu le sois et je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu le sois. Même si pour t'ouvrir les yeux je dois te dire des choses qui te font mal. Mais à chaque fois que mes paroles te blessent je veux que tu garde en tête que je t'adore et que je fais ça pour toi. Me dit Josh en me sondant du regard

Mes yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, sa déclaration me touchait au plus au point. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir Josh dans ma vie

- Enfoiré, t'as décidé de me faire pleurer ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de me contrôler

Hors de question que je me laisse aller et surtout pas ici.

- Comment t'as deviné ? Pourtant j'ai été très subtil. Se moqua Josh pour essayer de me faire rire

Et heureusement ça marcha et je me repris rapidement

- En faite, c'est qui cet Edward ? Me demanda Josh curieux

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Ben, tu en as parlé tout à l'heure en me parlant de tes amis. Me répondit Josh

- Oh et bien c'est….un ami ? Lui dis-je pas très sûre de ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre actuellement

- Oooh y a du dossier là-dessous. Me dit Josh très intéressé

Grillé !

- C'est compliqué. Lui dis-je

- M'en fou, je veux savoir. Me dit Josh ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré quelque fois ici, c'est le frère d'Emmet. Il est venu un soir avec Emmet, tu te rappelle le soir où j'avais rendez-vous avec eux ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh oui, le beau gosse aux yeux vert, celui qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Me dit Josh en riant

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne te connaît pas assez pour ça. Lui dis-je surprise

- Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. A chaque fois que je te parlais où te touchais il voulait me tuer. Il est dingue de toi ce mec, c'est évident. Me dit Josh

Avais-je été si aveugle que ça ? Tout le monde avait vu que je plaisais à Edward à part moi. Même Josh qui n'avait passé que quelques minutes en sa présence, c'est dingue ça !

- Et bien je sais depuis peu qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Lui avouais-je

- Moi je l'ai remarqué le premier jour où vous êtes venu au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie. T'es sacrément aveugle ma vieille. Me dit Josh

- Je sais, Alice m'a dit la même chose. Lui dis-je

- Et alors ? Tu l'as envoyé promené ? Tu l'évites depuis ? Ou tu as mis les points sur les i ? Me demanda Josh

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- Et bien j'imagine qu'il ne veut pas qu'un plan cul, ça se voit et toi tu ne veux rien de sérieux. Donc j'en ai déduis que rien n'est possible entre vous. Alors de quelle façon tu t'y es prise pour le lui faire comprendre ? Me demanda Josh

- Je ne l'ai pas fais. Lui dis-je simplement

- Comment ça tu ne l'a pas fait ? Tu le laisse espérer inutilement ? Me reprocha Josh

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…j'ai décidé de lui donner sa chance. Lui dis-je avant de plonger ma tête dans le menu

J'attends un moment avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits parce que je sais qu'il est sous le choc là. Subitement Josh m'arrache la carte de mes mains et me regarde choqué

- Tu veux dire quoi au juste ? Que tu va coucher avec lui ? Que c'est déjà fait ? Que vous allez être ensemble que pour le sexe ? Une espèce de plan cul fixe ? Quoi ? Dis-moi parce que ce n'est pas clair. Me dit Josh impatient

Ok, fallait s'y attendre. Je vais devoir être plus précise.

- Ok, j'ai appris à connaitre Edward et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Quand j'ai su qu'il s'intéressait à moi j'ai eu peur parce que tu sais que je ne veux rien de sérieux et apparemment lui c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire quand Alice m'a avoué qu'Edward était fou de moi et qu'il avait changé du tout au tout pour être assez bien pour moi. Même Angéla l'a rencontré et m'a dit de foncer parce qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. T'imagines, même Angie s'y est mise. Lui dis-je

- Ca m'étonne venant d'elle. Me confirma Josh

- C'est là que j'ai commencé à le voir autrement. Il est adorable avec moi, il se plie en quatre pour me faire plaisir et…je me sens bien avec lui. Je me sens en sécurité et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Et j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses pour lui. Ne me demande pas quoi, j'en sais rien. Lui dis-je le voyant ouvrir la bouche

- Waw, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Me demanda Josh surpris

- Oui, je n'ai jamais ressentis la même chose avec un autre, même pas Jacob. C'est bizarre et flippant. Voilà, on a mis carte sur table lui et moi. Il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait et je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps. Histoire de me faire à l'idée de commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. J'ai peur, je me sens tellement vulnérable Josh mais c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment envie de prendre ce risque. Je sens que si je ne le fais pas je vais passer à côté de quelque chose de formidable. Donc, pour résumer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on soit un couple Edward et moi. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

J'avais peur qu'il me dissuade de le faire. Qu'il me dise que ce n'est pas fait pour moi et que je me brulerais les ailes. J'apportais beaucoup d'importance à ce que Josh disait et j'avais peur qu'il me fasse douter.

- C'est…c'est…waw je n'ai pas de mots. Me dit Josh

- C'est quoi Josh ? Une bêtise ? Une folie ? Quoi ? Parle. Lui dis-je nerveuse

Josh fronça les sourcils et me regarda un long moment. Moi j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres appréhendant ce qu'il allait me dire.

- J'allais dire génial Bella. C'est super que tu te lance enfin. Je suis si fière de toi ma belle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai toujours voulu que tu trouve quelqu'un qui pourra te rendre heureuse, qui partagera tes problèmes et te soulagera un peu de ce poids que tu as sur les épaules. Quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses partager tout simplement. Ca me fait plaisir Bella, vraiment. Me dit Josh sincère

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ? Tu ne me dis pas que je fais une erreur ? Lui demandais-je étonné et soulagé en même temps

- Pourquoi es-ce que je te dirais ça Bella ? Si tu l'as choisi, c'est qu'il est bon pour toi. J'ai confiance en ton instinct et si ton instinct te dit que c'est lui alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. J'émets juste une condition. Me dit Josh sérieux

- Une condition ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, je veux le rencontrer pour m'assurer qu'il est vraiment sérieux et qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Je vais jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur et tu peux dire ce que tu veux il n'y échappera pas. Me dit Josh sérieusement

- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, ça sera assez marrant je dois dire. Lui dis-je tout sourire en imaginant Josh en protecteur

- Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras ça marrant le moment venu. Me dit Josh alors que mon portable sonnait

Je me précipitais sur mon portable, j'avais toujours la trouille que quelque chose arrive à Alice et justement c'était elle qui appelait.

- Alice ? Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

Il était rare qu'Alice m'appelle quand je sortais, c'est pour cette raison que je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Surtout qu'elle n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot, définitivement pas le genre d'Alice.

- Alice, réponds bon sang. Lui dis-je paniqué

Josh me regarda en fronçant les sourcils lui aussi anxieux

- _Bella, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas._ Me rassura Alice alors que je soufflais de soulagement

- Putain tu m'as fais peur. J'étais prête à prendre mes affaires et rentrer. Lui dis-je soulagé

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prenait ?

- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_ Me demanda Alice maladroitement comme si elle essayait de meubler la conversation

Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut être naïve, elle n'a pas encore compris qu'il est impossible qu'elle me mente sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

- Euh…oui très bonne, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelle ? Lui demandais-je sceptique

Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde à son cinéma

- _En faite les garçons regarde le foot et je m'ennuyais un peu, alors j'ai voulu savoir comment ça allait de ton côté._ Me mentit Alice effrontément

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et Alice semblait nerveuse

- Oh et bien ça va, Josh et moi avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Mais tu es sûr que ça va Alice ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander tellement j'étais inquiète

- _Je vais bien, comment va Josh ?_ Me demanda Alice

- Il va bien et il te salue. Lui répondis-je simplement

- _QUOI ?_ Cria Alice subitement

- Je n'ai rien dit. Lui répondis-je complètement largué

Elle a fumé ou quoi ?

- _Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais mais au garçon. Attends une seconde Bella._ Me répondit Alice confuse

- Je ne sais pas ce que trafique Alice mais elle a l'air louche là. Dis-je à Josh en éloignant le téléphone pour qu'Alice n'entende pas

- _Bella, tu veux bien me passer Josh ? J'aimerai le saluer. _Me demanda Alice

- Ok, tiens Josh, c'est Alice. Dis-je à Josh en lui passant mon portable

Il avait l'air surpris qu'Alice veuille lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle lui dira ce qui cloche à lui.

- Hey, comment va la petite puce. Lui demanda Josh en me faisant un clin d'œil

Il savait qu'Alice n'aimait pas que Josh la traite comme une enfant

Alice dû sûrement se plaindre de ce surnom puisque Josh se moqua d'elle

- C'est mignon, petite puce, non ? Lui demanda Josh voulant la taquiner

- Ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais bien qu'avec Bella c'est différent. Et je ne pense pas que ton copain apprécierait que je te donne ce genre de surnoms affectueux. Lui dit Josh alors qu'il me regardait en me prenant la main

Alice était jalouse que Josh me considère différemment d'elle mais Josh était mon meilleur ami et il est normal qu'il soit plus proche et affectueux avec moi qu'avec elle, non ?

- Elle est en sécurité avec moi, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, tu le sais bien. Lui dis Josh en resserrant sa prise sur ma main alors que je levais les yeux au ciel

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me protège et qu'elle avait du souci à se faire pour moi !

- Ok mais ne l'accapares pas trop, elle passe la soirée avec moi pas avec toi. Lui dit Josh ennuyé

Après quelques secondes Josh me rendit mon portable

- Alice ? Lui dis-je

- _Oui, alors il parait que tu as rencontré Emmet ?_ Me demanda Alice hésitante

Comment elle savait ça ?

- Euh oui, les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. Lui dis-je en rigolant

Ca ne faisait même pas une heure que j'avais vu Emmet. En plus Emmet n'appelait pas souvent Alice, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ce soir ?

- Il était venu chercher un moelleux au chocolat pour Rosalie, apparemment elle ne peut plus s'en passer. Lui dis-je simplement

- _Arrêtes, j'en ai envie maintenant._ Se plaignit Alice

- T'inquiètes pas, je t'en ramène. Lui dis-je

- _Euh…il parait que tu étais en très bonne compagnie tout à l'heure ?_ Me demanda Alice avec une voix tremblante

- Ah bon ? Lui demandais-je étonné

Ok je suis avec Josh mais Emmet connait Josh, je ne comprends plus rien.

- _Oui Emmet m'a dit que_…

Ah oui je me rappelais que quand j'avais parlé avec Emmet, Jared était avec moi.

- Oh il parlait surement de Jared. Lui répondis-je

- _En effet._ Me dit Alice comme si elle savait déjà qui il était alors que j'étais presque sûr de ne jamais lui avoir présenté

- C'est un des serveurs du restaurant, il travaillait déjà là quand j'y étais et on est amis. Comme il avait finis son service et que Josh était dans son bureau avec un fournisseur, il m'a tenu compagnie un petit instant. Ne me dis pas qu'Emmet s'est imaginé que…maintenant que tu m'en parle, c'est vrai qu'il avait une drôle de tête. Et ben c'est du joli, il pensait que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Jared et au lieu de me le demander il t'appel pour cancaner. C'est pour ça que tu m'appel ? Pour savoir si je ne vais pas faire de connerie ? Lui demandais-je déçu qu'elle doute de moi

Et là tout se mit en place dans ma tête. Depuis le début, c'était ça. Alice m'appelait parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais avec un autre mec. Pourtant c'est elle qui m'a prit rendez-vous avec Josh. De plus elle devrait savoir que je ne ferais jamais ça et que je ne lui mentirais jamais. En plus je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair en ce qui concerne les coups d'un soir, à savoir que c'était du passé

- _Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends. Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passais bien et en profiter pour parler avec Josh._ Me mentit honteusement Alice

J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit franche maintenant que je l'avais percé à jour, au lieu de ça elle continuait à me mener en bateau. Ce n'était pas mon Alice ça et l'idée qu'Edward était derrière tout ce bordel me vint à l'esprit. Et là la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Edward avait dû être au courant qu'Emmet m'avait vu avec Jared et s'était mis dans tous ces états et Alice a dû intervenir pour lui rendre la raison.

- Ouai, je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Et je suppose que Jazz et Edward sont au courant ? En faite je suis prête à parier qu'Edward est derrière cette conversation. Lui dis-je pour entendre sa réaction

- _Heu…_

J'en étais sûre, plus aucun doute là-dessus. Edward n'est pas étranger dans cette histoire. J'étais énervé et déçu en même temps. Enervé parce qu'Edward avait été un peu loin, si Alice m'a appelé c'est que cette histoire à prit de trop grande proportion et il a fallut qu'elle s'en mêle. Je n'en voulais pas à Alice au fond. Et j'étais déçu qu'Edward ait si peu confiance en moi qu'il pense que je lui ai mentit et que j'ai un rendez-vous avec un autre homme. Mais à présent je ne sais pas quel sentiment domine, la colère ou la déception

- On règlera ça plus tard. Je te laisse Alice. Lui dis-je ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre

Je déposais mon portable sur la table et souffla pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Josh

- C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Me dis-je à moi-même

- Eh oh Bella je suis là, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Alice a un problème ? Me demanda Josh

- Non, elle n'a aucun problème. Lui dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui

- Alors qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il

- Figures-toi qu'Alice m'a appelé pour savoir si j'étais bien avec toi. Lui dis-je avec un rire nerveux

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Josh perdu

- En faite, Emmet était ici tout à l'heure et il est venu me saluer. C'est au moment où tu étais dans ton bureau et que Jared me tenait compagnie. J'ai bien vu qu'Emmet le regardait bizarrement mais j'ai laissé couler. Pour résumer, Emmet croyait que Jared était mon rencard et toi et moi n'avions aucune intention de nous voir. Edward a eu vent de cette histoire et il a dû se mettre dans un état pas possible en pensant que je lui avais menti et que j'allais me taper un autre homme. C'est pour ça qu'Alice m'a appelé, ils voulaient tous être sûr que tu étais avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'Alice a demandé à te parler. Tu te rends compte ? Putain je suis en colère et déçu qu'il me croit capable de le trahir et de lui faire ça. En faite il me connait pas vraiment s'il me pense capable d'une telle chose. Dis-je en m'adossant à ma chaise

- Tu vas sûrement m'étriper mais je crois que je le comprends. Me dit Josh calmement

- T'es sérieux ? Lui demandais-je incrédule

- Ouai, si on m'appelle pour me dire qu'on a vu ma copine avec un mec alors qu'elle est censée être avec son meilleur ami, moi aussi je me poserais la question. C'est pas une question de confiance Bella, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas confiance aux hommes, il sait de quoi ils sont capable, lui mieux que personne vu son passé. Et il flippe à cause de ça. Franchement si on t'appelait pour te dire qu'Edward est au restaurant avec une inconnue alors qu'il avait rendez-vous disons…avec Rosalie, tu te poserais pas de question toi ? Tu ne te demanderais pas qui est cette femme avec ton mec ? Je pense aussi que ce n'est pas facile de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi. Me dit Josh sérieusement

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas comment le prendre

- Je veux dire, regarde-toi Bella. T'es sexy, intelligente et marrante en plus t'as un fort caractère. N'importe quel homme serait à la fois fière et flippé d'avoir une femme telle que toi à ses côté. Si t'étais ma copine, j'aurai peur à chaque fois que tu mets le nez dehors, je serais fou de jalousie en voyant le regard pervers des hommes sur toi. Ca me rendrait dingue, surtout que tu t'habille tout le temps de manière sexy. Je pense que ton Edward doit en être malade, il t'a vu sortir comme ça ? Me demanda Josh en faisant référence à ma tenue

- Oui et il a eu du mal à me laisser sortir comme ça pour être honnête. Lui dis-je

- Tu vois ? Il était déjà pas rassuré alors imagine quand Emmet lui a dit que t'étais en bonne compagnie. Ton Edward a besoin d'être rassuré ma belle, il doit être sûr que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il manque de confiance en lui et si c'est le cas, il va falloir que tu sois patiente Bella. Ne lui en veut pas quand il réagit comme ça, ne lui mène pas la vie dure. Prends-le du bon côté ? Dis-toi qu'il t'aime énormément et qu'il ne veut te partager avec personne ? Me dit Josh voulant me rassurer

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me mettre les idées au clair

- Tu as raison, je dois arrêter de lui mener la vie dure même si ça ne va pas être facile. Tu sais, lui aussi il n'est pas en reste. Si tu voyais comment les filles se pâment devant lui dans la rue, tu en serais abasourdit tellement ça en est indécent. On dirait qu'elles arrivent à le violer rien qu'en le regardant, c'est…déstabilisant. C'est à peine si elles ne lui disent pas prends moi au coin de la rue, je te jure c'est affolant. J'en ai été témoin et je peux te dire que je le plains. J'en rigole maintenant mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus pourtant je prends sur moi Josh. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour la copine super chiante qui passe son temps à être jalouse et prendre la tête à son mec à tout bout de champ parce que telle ou telle fille le reluque, je veux pas. Lui dis-je

- Je sais ma belle, tu as toujours été une femme forte. Et en plus tu as la capacité de cacher tout ce qui te rends mal, tu n'as aucune difficulté à cacher ton mal être à Edward pas comme lui. Vous devez vous faire confiance mutuellement pour que ça marche. Me dit Josh

- Je sais et je lui fais confiance, c'est aux femmes que je n'ai pas confiance, elles sont trop vicieuse et malsaine. Lui dis-je écœuré

- Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point, quand elles veulent quelque chose, elles ne lâchent pas l'affaire. J'en ai fais les frais. Me dit Josh dégouté

- Merci, tu me remontes le moral. Lui dis-je mauvaise

- De rien ma chérie. Bon, je meurs de faim, on commande ? Je vais commander pour toi, je sais ce qui se fait de mieux dans ce restaurant, le patron est un grand ami à moi. Me dit Josh sérieusement me faisant rire

Josh commanda « Un carré d'agneau noisette en croûte d'épice à la crème d'ail » et « Une escalope de veau à la noix de coco. C'était absolument divin, je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Josh et moi picorions dans l'assiette de l'autre et je félicitais Josh pour le choix des plats. Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce que j'aimais. Ensuite c'était au tour du dessert, je voulais comme d'habitude commander le moelleux au chocolat mais Josh en avait décidé autrement, il voulait que je change pour goûter autre chose. Mais j'avais quand même réussi à le faire plier et il me proposa alors de prendre le moelleux au chocolat à la maison et de prendre un autre dessert ici. Il commanda alors « Des Cannelloni croquant au chocolat blanc » et « Des beignets à la crème de banane avec de la chantilly ». Et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fait des infidélités au moelleux au chocolat, c'était incroyable. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'avais renoncé à en prendre pour Alice et moi. D'ailleurs Josh en commanda pour plus tard pour que je les prenne avec moi.

- C'est délicieux. Lui dis-je en savourant les desserts

- Je veux bien te croire, arrête de gémir comme ça tu vas rendre dingue tout les hommes du restaurant. Me dit Josh avec un sourire moqueur

- N'importe quoi ! Lui dis-je en regardant autour de moi

Et effectivement tous les hommes proches de notre table me déshabillaient du regard tandis que leurs femmes me jetaient des regards assassins.

- Oups. Dis-je en regardant Josh

- En effet. Me dit Josh en riant

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est trop bon et si tu ne te dépêche pas je risque de tout manger. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Tu peux. Me répondit Josh

- S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça. Si je mange tout ça je vais me sentir coupable après, en plus si je ne fais pas plus attention je vais devenir une vache. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Ca m'étonnerait, ça fait des années que je te connais et tu n'as jamais pris 1gramme. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. En plus j'aime les femmes avec des formes. Me dit Josh avec une voix séductrice

- Toi peut-être mais pas tous. Lui répondis-je en arrêtant de manger

- Les autres sont des idiots alors. Moi j'aime toucher une femme tout en chair et pas un tas d'os. Et toi ma chère tu es parfaite. Me dit Josh en souriant

- Merci, tu es un ange mais toi aussi tu es parfait. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- On est fait pour être ensemble alors. Me dit Josh taquin

- Je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit d'accord. Lui répondis-je en riant

- C'est vrai, je me demande pourquoi toi et moi on est jamais allé plus loin. Me dit soudain Josh sérieux

Je le regardais pour voir s'il était sérieux ou il se foutait de moi, mais non il était sérieux

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'on a une amitié tellement forte qu'on n'a pas voulu la gâcher et il aurait été dommage de le faire. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, avec Alice tu es mon point d'horizon. Vous êtes mon seul repère quand ça ne va pas. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Josh me regarda ému

- C'est pareille pour moi ma belle, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi en cas de besoin et je le serais toujours pour toi. Mais en plus des raisons que tu as énumérées, je ne pourrais pas être avec toi parce que je ne pourrais pas assumer d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi. La jalousie me boufferait et tu as un trop fort caractère pour moi, tu es indépendante et j'aime contrôler alors ça ferait des étincelles entre nous et pas dans le bon sens. Me dit Josh

- Alors comme ça monsieur aime contrôler ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si dominateur, tu as raison toi et moi ça aurait été trop étrange et ça n'aurait pas duré. Notre amitié aurait été gâchée et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Tu sais, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Me dit Josh en baissant la tête pour regarder ma main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne le permettrais pas Josh. Lui dis-je avec sincérité

- Tu n'en sais rien, les choses peuvent changer Bella. Les gens aussi. Me dit Josh visiblement préoccupé par ça

- Je ne changerais pas Josh, je suis ta Bella et tu es mon Josh, non ? Lui demandai-je en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce

- Maintenant tu es ma Bella, mais après ? Il suffit d'un petit ami ou une petite amie trop jalouse et ce sera la fin. Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce que tu choisiras de faire à ce moment là Bella. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, l'amour sera plus fort que l'amitié si tu veux mon avis. Me dit Josh la voix éteinte

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prends ?

- Es-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ma relation avec Edward ? C'est de ça dont il est question ? Demandais-je à Josh surprise

- Avoue qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup Bella, surtout quand il sait qu'on est très proche toi et moi et vu sa jalousie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le problème ne se pose. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Bella mais quand je vois à quel point Edward est jaloux je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça. J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe, en tout cas je peux t'affirmer que moi je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, petite amie ou pas. Celle qui touchera mon cœur aura intérêt à t'apprécier sinon je ne donne pas chère de sa place auprès de moi. Me dit Josh très touchant

Es-ce que vraiment le problème se posera entre Edward et moi ? Es-ce qu'il sera jaloux de ma relation avec Josh ? Ok, ma relation avec Josh devait être assez ambiguë aux yeux d'Edward au début mais depuis que Josh et moi avions décidé d'arrêter d'être aussi…proche, il n'y avait plus de problème. J'espère vraiment qu'Edward sera assez intelligent pour voir qu'il ne se passe rien entre Josh et moi et qu'il n'a aucun souci à se faire.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté-là Josh, je te le promets. Le rassurais-je

- Je l'espère Bella. Me dit Josh avec un triste sourire

Il était temps de changer de conversation

- Et comment va Vince ? Lui demandais-je

- Il va bien, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il bosse toujours autant et il est toujours célibataire. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour lui de trouver quelqu'un avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour. Elles en ont que pour son physique et sa réussite, ce ne sont que des matérialistes. Et s'il avait une copine, elle ne supporterait pas de voir toutes ces bimbo autour de lui à longueur de temps. Me dit Josh

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je le plains le pauvre. C'est un type bien en plus, si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à lui présenter je l'aurais fait. Dis-je à Josh

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille qui accepterais son mode de vie, travailler la nuit, dormir le jour et il est sans cesse occupé quand il ne bosse pas ou ne dors pas. Je ne sais pas comment il ferait s'il avait une copine. Me dit Josh

- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec vous deux. Vous êtes les patrons et vous êtes incapable de déléguer. Vous pourriez travailler moins et avoir plus de temps pour vous mais vous préférez vous tuer à la tâche. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bella. C'est toute notre vie, nos bébés. On est monté de rien, tout ça c'est parce qu'on a travaillé dur et qu'on continue. On ne peut pas confier nos affaires à n'importe qui, c'est trop dur de lâcher du leste. Me dit Josh

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as confiance en personne Josh, Jared par exemple il est là depuis des années et il connait tout de ce restaurant, il pourrait t'aider, en plus tu lui fais confiance. Essaye au moins, si ça ne va pas reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Comment tu peux savoir si tu n'essaye pas. Lui dis-je

- Tu as raison, j'ai confiance en Jared et il connait tout du restaurant. Mais…

Josh ne continua pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de refuser

- Tu ne trouve pas de mais, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu m'énerves, je fais y réfléchir, ça te vas ? Me demanda Josh contrarié

- C'est pas pour moi que ça doit aller mais pour toi. Lui répondis-je

- Je sais mais c'est dur de changer du jour au lendemain. Me dit Josh doucement

- Je ne te demande pas de faire ça du jour au lendemain mais petit à petit, tu verras ça te soulagera. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Je voulais que Josh respire un peu et qu'il vive. Il travaillait trop et n'avait aucune vie sociale à côté

- Tu as raison, je vais sérieusement y penser. Me dit Josh sincèrement

Et j'étais contente parce que je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il allait sérieusement y penser.

Le restaurant était presque vide, il ne restait qu'un couple et nous. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 0h30.

- Je devrais rentrer. Dis-je à contre cœur

- Oui, je n'aime pas te savoir aussi tard dehors. Je t'aurais bien proposé de te raccompagner mais je sais que tu refuseras. Et si je te propose de dormir avec moi, ton Edward n'appréciera pas tellement je crois. Me dit Josh en souriant

- Je crois aussi. Lui répondis-je

- Dire que tu ne dormiras plus jamais avec moi, ça me fends le cœur. Me dit Josh en mettant sa main sur son cœur

Il est vrai que parfois quand il était trop tard, il m'arrivait de dormir chez Josh dans le même lit. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, mais maintenant impossible que ça arrive, surtout avec Edward.

- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud la nuit, ne t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Je sais mais personne ne me réchauffe aussi bien que toi. Me dit Josh en me faisant un clin d'œil

- T'as pas intérêt à dire des trucs comme ça devant Edward si tu veux qu'il nous fasse confiance Josh. Lui dis-je

Même si je savais qu'Edward n'oserait pas me demander de ne plus voir Josh, on ne devait pas tenter le diable.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile toi, tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de dire ce genre de chose devant lui ? Tu me vexe là. Me dit Josh

- Ecoutes, on ne sait jamais, je préfère que ce soit clair. On ne sait jamais retrouver dans cette situation toi et moi, tu pourrais le dire sans vraiment penser à mal, j'en sais rien moi. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Ouai, c'est ça, je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas pris pour un débile. Me dit Josh en râlant

- Ne boudes pas, tu sais que tu es moche quand tu fais cette tête là. Lui dis-je en lui pinçant la joue

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu partes maintenant. Me dit Josh en essayant de ne pas sourire

- Tu me jette dehors ? C'est une honte Josh. Lui dis-je faussement vexé

- Tu l'as bien cherché, t'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi. Me dit Josh en m'accompagnant vers la porte et en me donnant les fameux moelleux au chocolat

- Merci, t'es un amour. Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas que je paye ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu suppose bien, et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça à chaque fois, c'est énervant à la fin. Me dit Josh en passant son bras autour de mes épaules

- J'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi et de notre amitié comme ça. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi. Me dit-il alors qu'on arrivait devant la porte

Je tendis mon sac à Josh et enfilais ma veste. Puis je récupérais mon sac et Josh m'ouvrit la porte pour m'accompagner à ma moto

- Bon, je te remercie pour cette soirée, ça m'a fais du bien de passer du temps avec toi. Lui dis-je en rangeant mon sac dans le coffre ainsi que les moelleux au chocolat et pris mon casque

- Merci à toi de m'avoir trouvé du temps dans ton emploi du temps de ministre. Me dit Josh en souriant

- J'ai vraiment apprécié. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Moi aussi ma belle. Me dit Josh en me prenant dans ses bras

Il me serra un moment et moi je le serrais d'une main puisque j'avais mon casque dans l'autre

- Tu ne peux pas me serrer correctement ? Me demanda Josh

Puis il s'écarta de moi, me prit mon casque et le déposa sur ma moto avant de me reprendre dans ses bras alors que je rigolais. Maintenant que j'avais mes deux mains libres, je le serrais correctement dans mes bras

- C'est mieux comme ça. Me dit Josh en soupirant de bien-être

Josh desserra son étreinte et m'embrassa sur la joue et le front avant de s'écarter totalement

- Bonne nuit Josh, à la prochaine. Lui dis-je en mettant mon casque

- Bonne nuit ma Bella et ne reste plus aussi longtemps avant de venir me voir ou m'appeler. Me dit Josh alors que j'enfourchais ma moto

- Promis. Lui dis-je avant de démarrer

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main qu'il me rendit et pris la route

Après 20 minutes, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. J'étais devant la porte de l'appartement en cherchant mes clés et bizarrement j'entendais encore du bruit à l'intérieur. Je pensais qu'ils dormiraient tous. J'entrais enfin dans l'appart et déposait la boite avec les desserts sur l'armoire à l'entrée. Puis j'avançais jusqu'au salon et vis Alice, Jasper, Angela et Edward devant la télé. Ils se retournèrent vers moi en m'entendant rentrer et ils avaient l'air anxieux et mal à l'aise sauf Angela qui me souri. Il devait sûrement appréhender ma réaction par rapport au coup de fil d'Alice mais Angela était décontracté, en même temps elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle.

POV EDWARD

Après l'histoire du coup de téléphone, Alice, Jasper et moi avions continué la soirée tranquillement. Enfin pas si tranquillement que ça, nous appréhendions la réaction de Bella face au bordel que nous avions provoqué. Et je peux dire sans me tromper que je devais être le plus stressé de nous trois parce que toute cette histoire était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas douté de Bella nous n'en serions pas là maintenant. Et visiblement Bella n'étais pas dupe, elle avait compris que j'étais derrière tout ça et j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Peut-être que ça serait la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase. Ca sera notre troisième malentendu de la journée et peut-être que Bella perdra patience et m'enverrait au diable, j'avais enchaîné les conneries aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Et dire que j'étais prêt à aller baiser n'importe quelle fille qui se serait trouvé sur mon chemin à cause de ce malentendu. J'avais honte, tellement honte, je m'en voulais à un point pas possible et je remerciais Alice et Jazz de m'avoir retenu sinon j'aurais commis l'irréparable. Bien que je pensais que ne serais-ce que le fait de penser à m'envoyer en l'air avec une autre était mal vis-à-vis de Bella. Si elle savait, elle le prendrait très mal et je la comprendrais. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est impossible que Bella m'en veuille autant que je m'en veux moi-même.

Alice et Jazz m'avait convaincu de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que Bella rentre de son diner avec Josh. Ils voulaient qu'on affronte Bella tous ensemble une fois pour toute. De plus ils savaient que Bella allait m'en vouloir plus particulièrement. Et malgré ce que je leur avais fait endurer ce soir, ils voulaient me soutenir et être là pour me défendre. Je ne les méritais pas, je les avais foutu dans la merde, surtout Alice et ils se souciaient encore de moi après ça.

Plus les heures passaient et plus je stressais bien qu'Alice et Jazz essayaient de me rassurer. Mais je voyais bien qu'Alice n'était pas à l'aise également et je m'en voulais de l'avoir mise dans une situation aussi inconfortable.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça Edward, tu me stresse. Me dit Alice pour la centième fois au moins

- Je suis désolé mais j'y peux rien Alice, c'est plus fort que moi. Lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer

- Je sais et moi aussi ça me stresse mais ça ne sert à rien, en plus on est avec toi, si Bella pète un plomb on arrivera à la résonner. En plus Jazz est là et il sait toujours quoi dire pour la faire revenir à la raison. Me dit Alice en caressant la cuisse de Jazz

Ah oui, j'avais oublié Jazz. Jazz qui connaissait mieux que moi Bella. Jazz qui la comprenait mieux que personne. Jazz que Bella écouterait. Jazz qui arriverait à calmer Bella. Jazz, Jazz et encore Jazz. Putain il la connaissait mieux que moi, tout le monde la connaissait mieux que moi et ça me rendait dingue. Y avait-il une petite chose que je serais susceptible de lui apporter que Jazz ou quelqu'un d'autre ne serait lui donner ? En étais-je seulement capable ? Non, bien sûr que non parce que je ne connais pas Bella aussi bien que les autres.

Putain, je suis jaloux de mon meilleur pote, je suis dingue ou quoi ? Jazz est profondément amoureux d'Alice et n'a d'yeux que pour elle et me je suis jaloux parce qu'il connait Bella mieux que moi. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, Bella m'a complètement envouté et je ne pense plus qu'à elle.

Un bruit venant de l'entrée me sortit de mon délire. Alice se figea, Jazz lui prit la main et moi j'arrêtais de respirer. Nos têtes se tournèrent d'elle-même pour voir qui venait d'entrer bien que nous sachions de qui il s'agissait. Et là, alors que nous attendions que Bella se montre, Angela apparut devant nous étonnée qu'on la regarde de cette façon. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, elle détourna son regard et rougit légèrement. Décidément je faisais un drôle d'effet à Angela et visiblement Jazz aussi.

- Salut. Nous dit Angela timidement

Alice se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était pas Bella mais bien Angela et se leva pour aller la rejoindre

- Salut Angela. Lui dit Alice en lui faisant la bise

- Heu…salut tout le monde. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites tous une drôle de tête. Nous demanda Angela

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Il se trouve juste qu'on a merdé avec Bella et qu'on appréhende son retour. Lui répondit Alice

- Ah et où est-elle ? Lui demanda Angela

- Elle devait diner avec Josh. Lui répondit Alice

- Ne vous en faites pas, quoi que vous ayez fait Bella ne vous mordra pas. Ok, peut-être un peu mais …

- ANGELA, ARRËTE JE STRESSE ASSEZ COMME CA. Lui cria Alice

- Désolé mais vous devriez voir vos tête, vous exagérez quand même Bella n'est pas un monstre. Nous réprimanda Angela

- C'est pas que j'ai peur d'elle, c'est juste que je m'en veux et j'ai peur de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de la décevoir. Lui dit Alice tristement

- Bella t'adore et jamais tu ne l'as déçu Alice mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour être dans cet état. Nous dit Angela toujours en regardant Alice

Elle ne nous regardait jamais Jazz et moi comme si on l'intimidait. Cette fille était vraiment timide et ça me changeait de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer, c'était rafraichissant.

- Et bien en fait Emmet…

- Attends Alice, garde moi ça au chaud, je me change et je reviens. Lui dit Angela

- Ok, ne traines pas, elle pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Lui dit Alice avec empressement

- Je fais vite ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui dit Angela en se dépêchant d'aller dans sa chambre alors qu'Alice revenait près de Jazz

- C'est bien qu'Angela soit là, Bella a beaucoup de respect pour elle et l'écoute. Angela sera d'une grande aide. Nous dit Alice soulagé et un peu moins nerveuse

- Je sais que Bella a un fort caractère mais je trouve que vous en faites trop là, Angela a raison Bella n'est pas un monstre. On dirait que vous attendez le diable en personne, si elle savait ça elle vous en voudrait bien plus que cette histoire ridicule. Nous dit Jazz à Alice et moi

Il n'avait pas tord sauf que ce n'est pas de Bella dont j'avais peur mais de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire ou ne pas me dire.

Angela revint peu de temps après habillé d'un pantalon large et un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus loin possible de Jazz et moi.

- Salut Angela. Lui dis-je quand elle s'installa

- Salut. Me répondit Angela en rougissant

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux de la pizza il en reste. Lui proposa Alice

- Non merci, j'ai déjà diné avec Ben. Lui répondit Angela

Puis Alice entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à Angela. Raconté par Alice, j'avais l'air d'un parfait imbécile et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'Angela pensait. Une fois fini, Angela gardait le silence avant de prendre la parole

- Vous n'avez pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, vous avez vraiment utilisé les grands moyens. L'appeler et parler à Josh pour être sûr qu'ils sont ensemble ? Vraiment Alice ? Tu es pourtant la mieux placé pour savoir que tu es incapable de mentir à Bella et quand tu le fais elle le détecte tout de suite. J'aimerai vous dire qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas mais ce n'est pas le cas. Même si je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça, je me mets à sa place aussi. Elle doit être déçu que vous la pensiez capable de faire une chose pareille. Nous dit Angela mais cette fois-ci en me regardant

Je savais que ça m'étais destiné

- On le sait Angela mais sur le moment on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Lui répondit Jazz en faisant allusion à moi

- J'imagine mais ne vous en faites pas, Bella est intelligente et elle fera pour le mieux. Nous rassura Angela

Après avoir passé un moment a discuté, le moment tant redouté arriva. Nous nous figeâmes tous puis nous fixions l'entrée pour voir Bella arrivé.

Et enfin elle apparut, elle était toujours aussi magnifique et elle m'avait manqué même si on s'était vu il y a quelques heures à peine. J'avais envie d'aller vers elle et la serrer dans mes bras mais il valait mieux pour moi rester là où j'étais et faire profil bas. Même Alice d'habitude bavarde resta muette. Bella nous regarda tour à tour sans montrer aucune émotion. Ni colère, ni déception, rien. Et je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais pour nous.

- Salut ma belle, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? Et comment va Josh ? Demanda Angela à Bella

Au moins elle avait mis fin à ce silence pesant

Bella enleva sa veste en cuir et ses bottes dans l'entré et s'approcha de nous. Elle s'installa à côté d'Angela et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- C'était super comme d'habitude et Josh va très bien. Il a refusé de me laisser prendre mon plat habituelle mais je ne regrette pas qu'il l'ait fait, il m'a fait goûter à des plats divin, je me suis régalé. Et je ne te parle même pas du dessert, je me suis mise à gémir de plaisir. Lui dit Bella en rigolant

On avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bella était rayonnante et semblait être heureuse. Sauf que pour l'instant elle nous ignorait, comme si elle était seule avec Angela.

- T'es sérieuse ? Lui demanda Angela en souriant

- Je te jure, en plus je ne me suis pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Josh me le dise. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, ça m'a fait du bien de sortir. Lui dit Bella en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Angela

Et enfin Bella posa son regard sur moi, puis sur Alice et Jazz. Puis Bella ferma les yeux comme si elle voulait dormir.

QUOI ? ELLE NE VA QUAND MËME PAS NOUS LAISSER COMME CA ? Son silence est pire que tout.

- Détendez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger même si ça me démange. Nous dit Bella les yeux toujours fermé

Angela se pencha sur Bella et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire Bella.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je…

Mais Bella ne laissa pas Alice aller plus loin. Elle releva la tête et nous regarda enfin

- Alice je ne veux rien entendre, sur le moment même j'ai été en colère et déçu mais je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et je ne t'en veux pas mon Aly. Alors cesse de te rendre malade et vient plutôt me faire un câlin. Lui dit Bella en levant son bras pour inviter Alice à la rejoindre

Je me sentais très con tout d'un coup, elle allait pardonner à Alice et elle allait me faire ma fête à moi. Alice se précipita sur Bella tout excité, elle était contente que sa sœur ne lui en veuille pas et je l'étais aussi. Alice n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire, tout ça était uniquement de ma faute.

Alice embrassa la joue de sa sœur avant de loger son visage dans son cou alors que Bella caressa les cheveux d'Alice. Elle partageait toutes les deux un moment de tendresse et je suis sûr que les autres se sentaient aussi de trop comme moi.

- Bon, je travaille de bonne heure demain alors je vais aller me coucher. Nous dit Angela en se levant

Elle embrassa Bella et caressa affectueusement les cheveux d'Alice qui n'avait pas bougé du cou de sa sœur. Puis elle avança vers moi et me tendit la main ainsi qu'à Jasper. Peut-être qu'avec le temps elle se sentira plus à l'aise avec nous. C'est ce que j'espérais parce qu'Angela était une fille bien et j'avais envie de fréquenter les bonnes personnes pour changer.

Mais pour l'heure je stressais toujours, mon cas était toujours précaire et je savais que pour moi ça n'allait pas se passer aussi bien qu'avec Alice, faut pas rêver non plus. Je ne suis pas un garçon naïf !

Alice s'écarta de Bella et lui sourit alors que Bella lui embrassait le front. Ce qui fit agrandir le sourire d'Alice. Je jetais un regard vers Jazz et le vit sourire également, il devait être rassuré que Bella ait pardonné à Alice, il ne supportait pas qu'Alice soit malheureuse.

- On va aussi aller se coucher, demain Jazz et moi on commence tôt. Lui dit Alice en se levant

Bella se leva aussi.

- Bonne nuit Alice, bonne nuit à toi aussi Jazz. Au faite, il y a quelque chose pour toi dans l'entrée. Dit Bella à Alice en s'approchant de Jazz pour lui f aire la bise

- Je t'adore, tu n'as pas oubliée. Lui dit Alice en courant dans l'entrée pour ensuite aller dans la cuisine

- Je t'en ai laissé dans la cuisine. Dit Alice à Bella alors qu'elle avait une assiette avec le fameux moelleux au chocolat

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être invisible et ceux qui étaient supposé me soutenir se barraient en me laissant là comme un con. Qu'es-ce que je devais faire ? Et si Bella allait dans sa chambre et me laissait seul dans le salon comme un imbécile.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Jazz de loin

Je ne pu que lui faire un signe de la tête. Alice fronça les sourcils et vint vers moi

- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre Edward. Elle n'est pas en colère. Si ça allait mal se passer tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas seul. Bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Alice en me faisant la bise

J'avais envie de croire ce que disait Alice mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai quand même accusé Bella de m'avoir menti, d'avoir été voir ailleurs, de vouloir s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre et sans compter qu'on l'a piégé. Aucune chance que je m'en sorte indemne sur ce coup là.

Alice et Jazz quittèrent le salon pour aller dans la chambre.

Bella continuait à faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle rangea ses bottes et sa veste et prit son sac pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais avant de s'engager dans le couloir qui menait à cette dernière, elle se retourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils en me voyant assis en train de la regarder.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda Bella soudainement

Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser mais je me levais et la suivit. Elle ouvra la porte de sa chambre et la laissa ouverte derrière elle. Es-ce que je devais entrer ?

- Entre, ne reste pas là. Me dit Bella en sortant son portable de son sac pour le mettre sur sa table de chevet.

J'entrais à pas lent dans sa chambre

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais me changer et puis…on pourra parler. Me dit Bella en attrapant ce que je supposais être son pyjama et entra dans sa salle de bain

Elle voulait qu'on parle. Ok, au moins elle me laisserait m'expliquer et m'excuser, c'est une bonne chose, non ?

Je restais debout en train d'examiner la chambre de Bella, la dernière fois que j'y étais venu, je n'avais pas eu le temps de la voir en détail. Ce n'était pas une chambre de fille mais de femme. Il n'y avait pas de couleur rose ou fuchsia, on voyait bien que Bella était mature et sérieuse, qu'elle avait perdu son âme de petite fille tout simplement comparé à Alice. Je compare la chambre de Bella à celle d'Alice parce que ça m'étais sauté aux yeux quand j'étais entré dans la chambre d'Alice tout à l'heure. Tout étais quasiment rose, on aurait dit une chambre de lycéenne, visiblement Alice était resté une éternelle enfant.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées quand Bella revint de la salle de bain. Elle s'était changé et portait un short lui arrivant à mi cuisse brun foncé et un top jaune. E lle était fabuleuse comme toujours quoiqu'elle porte.

Elle se mit sur son lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Bella et moi dans un lit n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout dans cette tenue mais je prenais sur moi et pris place à ses côtés tout en lui faisant face.

- Tout d'abord je suis désolé Edward. Je ne pensais pas que …en faite je n'ai pensé à rien justement à part à moi-même et j'aurai dû…

- Attends attends, tu te moque de moi ou quoi ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je incrédule

Ce n'est pas possible autrement, c'est peut-être un test. Où alors elle a prit un coup sur la tête…mais ce n'est pas possible étant donné qu'elle a pardonné à Alice, elle se souvient de tout. Alors pourquoi elle s'excuse bordel, je n'y comprends rien. Où est passé ma Bella et qui est cette fille ?

- Pourquoi tu penses que c'est une blague ? Me demanda Bella en souriant légèrement

- Parce que…parce que c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses et pas à toi. C'est moi qui ai mal agis et j'ai merdé pas toi Bella, moi. Lui dis-je avec conviction

Bella se rapprocha de moi et prit ma main droite entre les siennes.

- C'est à moi Edward de te présenter des excuses et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce qui s'est passé est en partie de ma faute. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Bella je te jure que tu me rends dingue, explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas. Lui dis-je perdu

- Ok, c'est vrai qu'au début je t'en ai voulu et j'étais déçu. Déçu que tu aie si peu confiance en moi Edward. Mais Josh a été d'une grande aide et il m'a fait comprendre pas mal de chose. Me dit Bella

Qu'es-ce que Josh a bien pu lui raconter ? Et es-ce que c'est bon ou pas pour moi ?

- Comme quoi ? Lui demandais-je impatient

- Et bien comme le fait que ce n'est pas en moi que tu n'as pas confiance mais aux hommes en général. Tu sais mieux que personne de quoi ils sont capable et ça te fais peur. Mais sache que moi aussi je ne suis pas rassuré quand je vois les femmes qui te courent après. Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile mais je fais avec. Tu ne le vois pas c'est tout mais je ressens la même chose que toi Edward. Mais avoue que les femmes sont plus audacieuse avec toi et ne dis pas le contraire j'en ai été témoin. Me dit Bella en me regardant bien en face

- Bella tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là, aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville, je m'en fou de ces filles, c'est toi que je veux. Rien que toi. Lui dis-je avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable

- Je ne doute pas de toi Edward et tu ne devrais pas douter de moi. C'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est de ma faute, si tu as aussi peur c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas assez rassuré sur ce point là. Au lieu de te prendre la tête sur ta jalousie, je préfère te dire que jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs, tu peux avoir confiance en moi Edward. Jamais tu m'entends, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Et si par malheur un jour l'envie, je dis bien l'envie m'en prenais c'est que toi et moi nous ne serions plus vraiment un couple et je t'en parlerais avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Surtout ne panique pas quand je te dis qu'il y ait une possibilité que j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs parce que ce n'est qu'une supposition. Tu sais les choses changent Edward et peut-être que ce que tu ressens maintenant ne sera plus là dans quelques mois ou plus, j'en sais rien. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tout n'est pas rose, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée et il y aura certainement des problèmes entre nous, peut-être qu'on arrivera à les résoudre, peut-être pas. Mais la dernière chose à laquelle tu dois penser c'est que je te trompe parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Ok ? Me demanda Bella en caressant ma main

Et tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire est censé me rassurer ? Parce que ça a eu l'effet contraire

- Wow et bien…je ne sais pas comment je me sens maintenant mais…d'un côté tu as réussi à me rassurer, mais d'un autre tu m'as fais encore plus peur. Tu parles de problèmes entre nous qu'on ne pourra pas résoudre, du fait que si jamais tu veux voir ailleurs tu m'en parleras avant. Que probablement notre relation ne durera que quelques mois et que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi s'estomperont. Bella je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu te mettes en colère et que tu m'insulte plutôt que ça. Lui dis-je complètement déprimé à présent

Bella récupéra sa main et je pu voir son visage se décomposer avant qu'elle l'enfouisse entre ses mains

- Merde, je voulais te rassurer et je t'ai foutu la trouille. Je suis désolé Edward mais je suis nulle pour ce genre de truc, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire sur ma fidélité et maintenant tu flippe complètement. Je suis désolé de te perturber encore plus. Me dit Bella découragé

Je savais qu'elle voulait bien faire et me rassurer et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Ce que je n'aimais pas était la partie rationnelle de Bella, toutes ces choses qu'elles avaient dites et qui étaient tellement…vrai. Jamais je n'avais pensé aussi loin dans le temps mais Bella si et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

- Bella, je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'être aussi…pessimiste. Je sais que la vie n'est pas rose et qu'on aura des divergences d'opinion mais on en viendra à bout, j'en suis certain. On résoudra tous les problèmes qui se présenteront et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand quelque chose n'ira pas, on en parlera et on ne cachera rien à l'autre. Même si ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave on devra en parler pour pouvoir arranger ça. Tu as beau me dire que ce que je ressens maintenant s'estompera forcément dans quelques mois mais je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes, ce sera encore plus fort qu'aujourd'hui. C'est déjà plus fort de jour en jour Bella, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je tiens à toi. Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens tu n'aurais plus aucun doute. Je ne nous laisserais jamais tomber Bella, jamais. Je me battrais pour nous. Reste à savoir si toi tu nous laisseras tomber. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de dire à Bella. Quand j'ai commencé à lui parlé, j'étais…découragé mais au fur et à mesure les mots ont commencé à sortir de ma bouche et ça m'a reboosté. Chaque mot qui était sorti de ma bouche me donnait de plus en plus d'assurance et je pensais chaque mot que j'avais dit. Je croyais en nous et je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, Bella et moi c'est fait pour durer…à vie. Mais c'était un peu tôt pour lui dire ça, elle me prendrait à coup sûr pour un dingue. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je garderais Bella coute que coute, je me battrais pour nous et je ne la laisserais pas s'éloigner de moi. Je sais ça fais un peu psychopathe dit comme ça, mais Bella ne se rends pas encore compte de l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

- Et bien…moi qui voulais te rassurer, tu viens de le faire toi même. C'était très…convainquant. Et j'apprécie ton optimisme. Heureusement ça équilibre la balance, sinon on serait au fond du trou maintenant avec ce que je viens de te sortir. Et crois-moi Edward, je veux essayer, vraiment essayer et…moi aussi je me battrais pour nous tant qu'il y aura une once de sentiment entre nous, je me battrais Edward. Me dit Bella assuré

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour être rassuré Bella. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

Elle comprit ce que je voulais et s'approcha un peu plus de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon dieu que ce corps contre le mien m'avait manqué, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur.

- Tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre pour être rassuré au lieu de me laisser m'enfoncer comme ça. Me souffla Bella en boudant dans mon cou

Sentir les lèvres de Bella dans mon cou me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle puisque c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant et pour mon plus grand bonheur Bella en fit de même en se rapprochant plus de moi. Je sentais à présent parfaitement sa poitrine contre la mienne à travers son fin débardeur, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui n'attendait que ça.

- Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais pas avoué tout ce que tu pensais Bella et j'avais besoin de savoir tout ça. Lui dis-je en m'éloignant à contre cœur de ma belle

Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux quand je lui parlais.

- Super, j'ai fais plus de mal que de bien. Me dit Bella en faisant une grimace adorable

- Ne dis pas ça, au moins je sais ce que tu penses et tu sais ce que je pense aussi. On avait besoin de ça pour avancer et arrêter de se prendre la tête pour un rien. Lui dis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue

- Tu as raison. Me dit simplement Bella en fermant les yeux tout en inclinant son visage pour avoir plus de contact avec ma main

J'étais vraiment surpris de son geste mais heureux également. J'avais le sentiment que Bella et moi allions enfin dans le même sens et qu'elle avait décidé de se laissé aller. J'avais juste envie de m'allonger dans son lit avec elle et de la garder dans mes bras toute la nuit. Mais malheureusement ce genre de chose n'était pas encore possible entre nous.

Je laissais glisser lentement ma main le long de son visage et caressais sa mâchoire pour finir sur son menton. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur sa petite fossette qui me rendait dingue et Bella se mit à sourire ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer sa fossette. J'avais une irrésistible envie d'y poser mes lèvres, je n'aurais pas hésité si ce n'était pas aussi près de ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je devrais y aller. Murmurais-je en continuant à caresser son visage

Bella ouvrit les yeux et j'enlevais ma main intimidé. C'était plus facile quand elle avait les yeux fermé.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas dormir ici cette nuit ? Il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de te voir sortir à cette heure-ci. Me dit Bella hésitante

Heu. Es-ce qu'elle vient de me proposer de dormir avec elle ou je rêve ?

- Le canapé est super confortable, si je le sais c'est parce que j'y ai dormis quelque fois. Me dit Bella

Ok, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je dû faire une grimace puisque Bella fronça les sourcils et eut un petit sourire coquin.

- Toi tu pensais que je te demandais de dormir avec moi dans mon lit, je me trompe ? Me demanda Bella se mettant à genou sur le lit devant moi en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque

J'étais surpris de son audace mais aussi excité qu'elle ose me parler comme ça et me dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Devant mon silence, Bella parla à ma place

- Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça Edward, ça aurait été une torture pour notre santé mentale à tout les deux de dormir dans le même lit. Me dit Bella en me caressant les cheveux au niveau de ma nuque

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle me torturait en ce moment même.

J'étais content qu'elle fasse allusion au fait que pour elle aussi ça aurait été difficile de dormir avec moi et ça me rassurait. Elle aurait pu se moquer de moi mais elle ne l'a pas fait et c'est exactement ça que j'appréciais tant chez Bella, elle ne prenait jamais plaisir à mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

- Heureux d'entendre que je n'aurais pas été le seul à passer une nuit blanche. Lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches et en les caressant avec mes pouces

- Heureuse que ça te rende heureux, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu étais d'accord. Me dit Bella en s'approchant de moi pour embrasser sensuellement ma joue

Qu'es-ce ce qui lui prenait ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Etais-ce notre discussion qui avait déclenché quelque chose chez elle ? Mais dans tout les cas j'essayais de ne pas trop m'emballer parce que je savais qu'on n'irait pas plus loin. Et je risquais de tomber de haut si je me faisais des films !

- Je ne sais pas Bella, je donne cours demain et je n'ai pas de vêtements propre. Lui dis-je la voix rauque tout en continuant à caresser ses hanches

- Pas grave, tu prendras le petit déjeuner avec moi puis tu rentreras chez toi, c'est pas un problème. Me dit Bella en posant ses lèvres sur mon autre joue

Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi, il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Bella caressa ma joue avec son nez et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de prendre son visage entre mes mains et ravager ses lèvres.

- Ok, je reste mais seulement si tu reste sage et que tu arrêtes de me torturer. Lui dis-je malgré moi

J'avais terriblement envie qu'elle continue mais ma raison me disait que Bella n'était pas tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'emportait juste sur le moment

- Je te torture ? Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais te faire du bien, dans ce cas. Me dit Bella en reculant brusquement me laissant un grand vide entre les bras

Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir laisser ses mots sortir de ma bouche, j'aurais pu profiter encore un peu plus.

Bella se leva du lit et chercha quelque chose dans son dressing. Elle en sortit une couverture et un drap qu'elle déposa sur son lit.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite. Me dit Bella en sortant de la chambre

Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle revint 2 minutes plus tard avec un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt qu'elle me tendit.

- C'est à Jazz, il garde des vêtements ici pour quand il passe la nuit avec Alice. Me dit Bella

- Merci. Lui dis-je en lui prenant les vêtements des mains alors que Bella alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu peux aller dans ma salle de bain si tu veux te changer ou prendre une douche. J'ai mis à ta disposition des serviettes propre et une nouvelle brosse à dents près du lavabo. Je te laisse un peu d'intimité prends tout ton temps, je vais au salon. Me dit Bella en s'emparant de ce qu'elle avait déposé sur son lit et en fermant la porte derrière elle

Tout s'était passé tellement vite, en quelques minutes Bella avait mis à ma disposition tout ce qu'il fallait sans rien oublier même une nouvelle brosse à dent quoique ça ne m'aurait pas du tout gêné d'utiliser la sienne. Ca me faisait bizarre, je n'avais jamais passé la nuit autre part que chez moi ou mes parents, encore moins chez une fille. Même si ce n'était pas du tout pareil avec Bella. Je ne passerais pas la nuit dans son lit mais sur son canapé et on n'était pas seul, il y avait Angela, Alice et Jazz juste à côté.

J'avais hâte de passer ma nuit dans le lit de Bella et non sur son canapé, reste à savoir combien de temps ça prendra.

Je décidais de me bouger et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de Bella. C'est étrange, que ce soit dans sa salle de bain ou sa chambre je me sentais comme chez moi, à l'aise. Je me voyais bien passer du temps avec elle ici, moi qui en général n'aime pas aller chez les autres.

Je décidais de prendre une douche rapidement, je me déshabillais et quand je me retrouvais complètement nu, j'entendis toquer à ma porte.

- Edward, je te dépose du shampooing et du gel douche devant la porte, je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécies de sentir les fruits rouges et la pêche sur toi. Me dit Bella en rigolant

- Effectivement, merci Bella. Lui dis-je bien que sur Bella ça ne me dérangeait pas de le sentir, bien au contraire

- Y a pas de quoi, je te laisse tu peux les prendre en toute sécurité ou…peut-être pas. Me dit Bella avant de s'en aller…enfin je crois

Elle voulait insinuer que quand j'ouvrirais la porte elle serait peut-être là pour me reluquer. Intéressant, cette Bella me plait de plus en plus.

J'attachais quand même une serviette autour de ma taille et ouvrit la porte pour prendre les produits qui devait appartenir à Jazz. Mais pas de trace de Bella, je le savais déjà. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et dénoua ma serviette. J'ouvrais l'eau et la réglais à la bonne température. Je pris enfin une bonne douche chaude qui me permit de me décontracter après cette folle journée. Mais je décidais de ne pas trainer en sachant que Bella m'attendrais avant d'aller se coucher. Je me savonnais rapidement et me lavais les cheveux. Je finis rapidement et me séchais avant de me rhabiller. Et pour finir je me brossais les dents.

Avant de sortir je veillais à ne rien laisser trainer et emportais mes vêtements avec moi. Bella n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle m'avait laissé mon intimité comme elle l'avait dit. Je déposais mes vêtements sur une chaise en face de la coiffeuse de Bella et alla la rejoindre dans le salon.

Bella m'avait fait un vrai lit douillet, je voyais bien qu'elle avait fait son maximum pour que ce soit confortable.

- Merci de t'être donner autant de mal. Lui dis-je en arrivant près d'elle

- Arrête je n'ai rien fais, par contre je n'ai pas d'oreiller supplémentaire alors je t'ai donné un des miens, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda Bella

Comment pouvait-elle penser que ça me déplairait. Bien au contraire je vais pouvoir m'endormir avec l'odeur de Bella près de moi

- C'est parfait, ne change rien. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ok, et bien…si tu as un petit creux ne te gêne surtout pas, fais comme chez toi. Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver, ok ? Me dit Bella en regardant partout pour voir si elle n'a rien oublié.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci Bella, va dormir tu dois être morte de fatigue. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour caresser sa joue

J'avais oublié que Bella n'avait pas énormément dormi aujourd'hui

- D'accord, bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Bella et j'en profitais pour la ramener vers moi et la serrer contre moi

C'était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le crâne

Bella embrassa mon torse avant de s'éloigner et je regrettais amèrement d'avoir mis un t-shirt.

- Réveille-moi si je ne suis pas debout quand tu te lèves, je compte sur toi. Me dit Bella

- Promis. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me fit un dernier sourire avant de me laisser

J'éteignis la lumière et m'installa dans le canapé qui était super confortable comme me l'avait certifié Bella.

Finalement cette journée avait été pleine de rebondissement mais ce qui comptait le plus c'est qu'au final, elle finissait bien pour Bella et moi. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

POV BELLA

Une odeur alléchante titilla mes narines alors que je dormais encore. Je me réveillais alors tout doucement, la faim ayant prit le pas sur mon sommeil. Je pris mon portable et vis qu'il était 10h. J'étais encore un peu fatigué, la journée d'hier m'avait vraiment épuisé mais je décidais quand même de me lever.

Et d'ailleurs qui es-ce qui cuisinait ? Les autres devaient déjà être au travail ! Et c'est là que le brouillard se dissipa, je me rappelais qu'Edward avait dormis ici. Etais-ce lui qui cuisinait ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment la honte pour moi. Je dormais au lieu de m'occuper de lui. Je sautais de mon lit et me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Je me rafraichissais juste le visage, brossais mes dents et domptais mes cheveux pour finalement en faire un chignon à la va vite.

Pas le temps d'en faire plus, j'avais déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. En plus Edward devait rentrer chez lui pour se changer et il gaspillait son temps à préparer le petit déjeuner. En sortant de la salle de bain, je rabattis ma couette pour que ça fasse moins désordre et allais rejoindre Edward.

Quand j'arrivais près de la cuisine, j'aperçu Edward de dos devant les fourneaux. Il faisait cuire des pancakes et des œufs apparemment. Le café était en train de couler et je voyais qu'il avait même pressé des oranges.

On dirait que tu as tiré le jackpot ma vieille !

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai, Edward était un homme vraiment adorable et jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il prenait soin de moi et s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Aucun homme n'en avait fait autant pour moi. Il est vrai que Jacob avait certaine attention envers moi de temps en temps mais c'était surtout après une dispute ou alors qu'and il n'y avait pas eu de sexe entre nous depuis longtemps.

Je dis sexe parce qu'avec Jacob je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour décrire nos ébats. Ce n'était pas de la baise parce que Jacob n'était jamais brutal ou rude, il estimait que c'était un manque de respect envers moi. Et je ne dirais pas qu'on faisait l'amour parce que cet amour justement n'était pas partagé. En gros ce n'était que du sexe.

Mais Edward faisait toutes ces choses pour moi alors qu'il n'avait rien en retour et ne demandait rien non plus. Il est tout simplement parfait. C'est pour cette raison qu'hier, juste après notre conversation à cœur ouvert, j'avais pris la décision de lui en donner plus et d'être plus proche de lui. Je lui devais bien ça et en plus avec Edward je ne trouvais pas ça désagréable et je ne me forçais pas non plus, une grande première.

Je décidais d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça et allais le rejoindre. Il était toujours dans sa préparation du petit déjeuner et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

Je me collais alors dans son dos et passais mes mains autour de sa taille. Il sursauta et tourna sa tête pour voir l'intruse qui se collait à lui. Quand il me vit un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et il posa sa main libre sur les miennes qui était sur son ventre.

- Bonjour beauté, bien dormi ? Me demanda Edward doucement

Comme s'il ne voulait pas casser ce moment d'infinie douceur

- Très bien et toi bel étranger ? Lui demandais-je en collant ma joue à son dos

- Extrêmement bien, tu avais raison le canapé est confortable. Me répondit Edward

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller et tu n'aurais pas dû te tracasser à préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour quoi je passe moi maintenant ? Je suis une hôte déplorable. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Et c'était vrai, j'avais vraiment honte.

- Premièrement ça me fais plaisir de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ma belle et tu n'as pas à être gêné de ne pas t'être réveiller plus tôt. Tu étais fatigué et tu avais besoin de te reposer ma puce. En plus si je ne me trompe pas, tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi et c'est ce que je fais. Me dit Edward en versant le reste de la pate à pancakes dans la poêle

- Je suis contente que tu te sentes à l'aise ici. Je prends la suite, va prendre une douche si tu veux pendant que je termine. Lui dis-je en restant collé à lui malgré tout

Je commençais à prendre goût à sa chaleur réconfortante et son odeur enivrante.

Edward se retourna entièrement vers moi ce qui me fit dénouer ma prise sur lui. Puis quand il fut en place, il reprit mes mains pour les nouer derrière son dos alors qu'il fit de même dans le mien.

- Bonjour. Me dit Edward de nouveau mais en me regardant si intensément que des frissons parcoururent mon corps

- Bonjour. Lui murmurais-je à mon tour en le regardant aussi intensément

Il me colla ensuite à son corps et embrassa le front mais rapidement je dû briser ce moment en voyant le petit déjeuner toujours sur le feu. Edward grogna de mécontentement quand je le repoussais pour m'occuper du dernier pancake qui était en train de cuire.

- Désolé mais ça va brûler si je ne m'en occupe pas. Lui dis-je en retournant le pancake

Les œufs brouillé était cuit alors j'éteignis le feu et continuait à surveiller la cuisson du pancake

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de se coller à mon dos cette fois-ci en déposant ses mains sur mon ventre qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas être en retard Edward. Lui dis-je même si j'appréciais son corps collé au mien

- Mmm je sais. Me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher au contraire il resserra sa prise sur moi

- Edward. Le réprimandais-je

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à courir à la dernière minute parce qu'il ne sera pas prêt.

- Ok, j'y vais. Me dit Edward en se détachant tout en embrassant mon crâne avant de s'en aller.

Une fois Edward parti, je me dépêchais de mettre la table et tout déposer. Edward réapparut les cheveux mouillé quelques minutes plus tard alors que je venais de finir.

- Waw, t'as été rapide. Lui dis-je étonné

- Ca motive de savoir qu'une belle plante m'attends dans la cuisine. Me dit Edward avec un sourire charmeur

- Beau parleur va. Lui dis-je en riant

On s'installa à table et commencions à déjeuner

- Tu commence à quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je en buvant mon café

- 13h et je termine mon cours à 16h. Me dit Edward en mangeant ses œufs

- Et qu'es-ce que tu va faire après ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai demandé à Jazz et Emmet de venir m'aider à déménager le salon et la chambre. Emmet à un copain qui a une camionnette et on pourra tout mettre dedans. Ensuite ils m'aideront à monter la chambre quand les nouveaux meubles arriveront. Me dit Edward

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là. Tu vas avoir une journée bien chargée mon pauvre. Lui dis-je

- Je ne serais pas seul Bella, Jazz et Em seront là pour m'aider. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps avec eux. Je dois juste savoir quoi faire de mes anciens meubles. Me dit Edward en buvant son jus d'orange

- Si tu veux je peux te suggérer un endroit. C'est un espèce de dépôt où ils vendent à un prix symbolique des meubles d'occasions à des familles dans le besoin. C'est là qu'on a donné nos affaires Angela et moi quand on a quitté notre chambre d'étudiante. Lui dis-je en goûtant un pancake

- C'est une bonne idée, tu me donneras l'adresse avant que je parte. Me dit Edward visiblement emballé

- Edward, tes pancakes sont une vraie merveille. Lui dis-je en dégustant mon deuxième

Il fondait littéralement dans la bouche. Ma fille, celui-là faut que tu le garde coute que coute.

- Merci du compliment, je suis ravi qu'ils te plaisent. Me dit Edward content

On termina de manger et Edward m'aida à débarrasser bien que je le lui ai interdis

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Edward alors que je plaçais la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire quelque course parce qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose à manger et puis je ferais une petite sieste avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Lui dis-je en refermant la portière du lave vaisselle

- Bon programme, tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Me dit Edward en regardant sa montre

- Il est temps que tu partes je crois. Lui dis-je alors qu'il faisait la grimace

- Effectivement. J'ai juste le temps de rentrer me changer et d'attraper mes affaires avant de partir. Me dit Edward en mettant sa veste et ses chaussures

- Je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée quand même si je pense que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec Emmet cette après-midi. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- J'espère juste qu'il m'aidera au lieu de faire l'idiot, ça m'arrangerait. Me dit Edward en s'approchant de moi

- Flatte son égo ça le fera travailler, les hommes adorent qu'on les flatte. Lui dis-je alors qu'il attrapa mes deux mains dans les siennes et m'entraina avec lui vers la porte en marchant à reculons

- Vraiment ? Essayes un peu pour voir ? Me demanda Edward alors que nous étions arrivés à la porte

- T'as pas le temps pour ça Cullen, bouge tu vas être en retard. Lui dis-je en retirant mes mains des siennes pour ouvrir la porte

- C'est pas en me foutant dehors que tu vas me flatter. Me dis Edward en se renfrognant

- Oh mais je ne te flatte pas, tu le sauras quand je le ferais. Lui promis-je

- Bon, je vais vraiment finir par arriver en retard. Merci pour cette nuit Bella et pour ce matin. Me dit Edward

- De rien, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Moi aussi. Me dit Edward en prenant mon visage en coupe et en déposant ses lèvres avec douceur sur ma joue

- Allez va. Lui dis-je en le poussant légèrement

Edward me regarda avec une petite moue, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir et je dois avouer que moi non plus mais il le fallait

- Si je ne fais pas ça tu ne partiras jamais. Lui dis-je en le poussant légèrement de mon appartement

- Et ce serait si grave ? Me demanda-t-il taquin

- Assez oui, tu ne m'intéresserais plus sans travail. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Matérialiste ! Me dit Edward en riant

- Et fière de l'être. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- J'y vais, je t'appel demain. Me dit Edward

- Ok, bye. Lui dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur

Je refermais la porte de mon appartement et m'adossait à cette dernière en souriant. Edward était vraiment super et j'avais passé une excellente matinée en sa compagnie.

J'allais dans ma chambre et mis rapidement de l'ordre avant de prendre une douche. J'attachais une serviette autour de ma poitrine et séchais mes cheveux. Je vis la brosse à dent que j'avais donnée à Edward déposé à côté du lavabo. Jamais je n'avais gardé de brosse à dent appartenant à un homme dans ma salle de bain. Quand j'étais avec Jacob, il ne dormait jamais ici, c'était plutôt moi qui allait chez lui et il n'avait donc aucune raison de laisser ses affaires chez moi.

Je préférais ne pas le faire venir à la maison parce que j'aimais mon indépendance et je voulais que mon chez moi reste un terrain neutre. C'est pour cette raison que je donnais comme excuse à Jacob que je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en sachant que ma sœur était à quelques mètres de moi. Ce qui était un mensonge bien sûr.

Je pris la brosse à dent qui serait désormais à Edward dans ma main et la posais près de la mienne, là où était désormais sa place. Bizarrement ça ne me stressait pas et ça ne m'était pas difficile d'envisager que d'autres effets personnel d'Edward traine chez moi. Je commençais tout doucement à voir les choses différemment et à m'ouvrir un peu plus.

J'allais dans mon dressing et en sortis un ensemble avec shorty couleur lavande. Puis je mis un jean bleu foncé taille basse et une chemise longue manche cintré bleu foncé. J'attachais rapidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me passais de maquillage pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de me maquiller pour aller faire des courses. Je sortis de l'appart et allait dans mon supermarché habituel. Je fis mes courses rapidement sans me surcharger et rentrais tranquillement quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournais pour voir cette personne quand je tombais sur un visage familier.

Jacob !

Il était toujours aussi bel homme et n'avait pas du tout changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je devais quand même avouer que Jacob m'avait manqué, pas en tant que petit ami mais en tant qu'ami. La seul chose qui m'unissait vraiment à Jacob et qui faisait que j'étais resté longtemps avec lui était le fait qu'on discutait pas mal lui et moi. Pas des problèmes qu'on pouvait avoir mais sur le reste. Notamment à propos de notre travail à l'hôpital, on se comprenait parfaitement sur ce point là. On savait exactement ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre dans les situations difficiles. Notamment quand on perdait un patient où le chagrin des familles, c'est ce qui nous rapprochait le plus Jacob et moi.

- Salut Bella, tu…as l'air en forme. Me dit Jake mal à l'aise

- Toi aussi Jake, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je

Et ça m'intéressait vraiment de le savoir, je lui avais fait de la peine et je voulais savoir s'il s'en était remis.

- Je vais bien, même très bien. Me répondit Jake un peu trop rapidement

Qui essayait-il de convaincre. Lui ou moi ?

- Je suis contente de l'entendre Jake. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Et tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Me demanda soudain Jake

- C'est que je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Lui dis-je prise au dépourvu

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…enfin une femme quoi. Lâcha Jake avec empressement

- Oh et bien je suis heureuse pour toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites d'être heureux. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Et je le pensais, Jake est un homme doux et tendre, il mérite une femme bien.

- Elle n'est pas le genre de femme que je fréquente habituellement mais on se complète dans un certain sens. On…est bien. Me dit Jake pas très convaincu

Ils se complètent ? Et ils sont juste…bien ? Ca ne semblait pas vraiment être l'amour fou entre eux même si Jake essayait de me faire croire le contraire. Mais je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être qu'il n'ose pas trop se dévoiler parce qu'il ne veut pas me mettre mal à l'aise ou qu'il préfère garder les détails pour lui.

- Si elle te convient alors c'est bien. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Lui dis-je

- Ouai…moi aussi. Me dit Jake avec une once de tristesse

Pourquoi était-il triste ? Un personne qui ne connaissait pas Jake n'y aurait vu que du feu mais moi qui le connaissait parfaitement j'avais vu clair en lui.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller ranger mes courses. Lui dis-je en lui montrant mes sacs qui n'étaient pas léger

- Oh, tu veux que je t'aide ? Me demanda Jake

C'était tentant parce qu'honnêtement c'était vachement lourd

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je

Peut-être qu'il le demandait juste par politesse

- Si je te le propose c'est que c'est non. Me dit Jake en souriant

Je voyais enfin un sourire sur son visage, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le début de cette conversation.

Mais étais-ce une bonne idée de le laisser me raccompagner ? N'étais-ce pas une erreur ? En tout cas il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Jacob me prit les sacs des mains sans me le demander et nous avancions en direction de chez moi. Je lui donnais des nouvelles d'Alice, Emmet, Jazz et Rosalie alors que lui m'en donnait de son père.

Nous étions arrivées bas de mon immeuble et Jake me proposa de monter les sacs avec moi. Mais le faire monter ne me mettait pas à l'aise alors je fis ce qu'il fallait faire et lui dis que ça irait pour monter.

- Bien au revoir Jake, ça m'a fais plaisir de te revoir. Lui dis-je en lui souriant légèrement

- A moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir Bella. Me dit Jake

Je me retournais pour rentrer.

- Bella ! M'appela Jake alors que je poussais la porte

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui et le vit gêné

- Je…tu…tu me manque. Je veux dire en tant qu'amie bien sûre, ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir parler avec toi. Me dit Jake triste

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je fais quoi moi maintenant.

- Jake…

- Bella, on pourrait juste se voir…de temps en temps…juste pour parler, comme des amis ? Me demanda Jake

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Lui répondis-je

- Bella même si on a partagé quelque chose de …fort, on était malgré tout aussi des amis, non ? J'ai compris à présent que plus rien n'était possible entre nous et j'ai vraiment tourné la page. Notre histoire est du passé pour moi, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant et …ça me va. Je veux simplement retrouver ton amitié. Me dit Jake presque suppliant

Il avait l'air désespéré de pouvoir partager certaines choses avec une personne qui le comprendrait. Je voulais accepter, je voulais vraiment l'aider et moi aussi je voulais qu'une amitié soit possible entre nous. Mais étais-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Es-ce que Jake avait vraiment tourné la page ? J'avais des doutes à ce sujet et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Voir Jake comme ça, aussi désemparé me faisait également mal.

- Jake, je ne sais pas quoi te dire là tout de suite, tu me prends au dépourvu. J'ai…besoin d'y réfléchir. Lui dis-je

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui promettre pour l'instant

- Je comprends et c'est déjà pas mal que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Et bien, tu sais où me trouver. Me dit Jake avec un triste sourire

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je

- Bye Bella. Me dit Jake

- Bye Jake. Lui dis-je à mon tour alors qu'il s'éloignait

Je soufflais un bon coup pour éliminer cette tension qui m'habitait et montais chez moi. Je rangeais rapidement les courses et me fit une salade vite fait que je mangeais devant la télé ainsi que le moelleux au chocolat qui restait. Je repensais à ma rencontre avec Jake et me demandais ce que je devais faire. Plus d'un mois et demie était passé depuis l'épisode du parc. Devais-je vraiment le croire quand il me disait avoir tourné la page ? Avait-il vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Peut-être que je devrais demander à la rencontrer pour en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais vraiment continuer à voir Jake mais je ne devais pas être égoïste dans cette histoire et je devais penser avant tout à lui. Après tout je lui avais brisé le cœur et je ne voulais pas recommencer s'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi. Je cogitais comme ça un bon moment quand mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il était 14h quand je m'allongeais sur le canapé là où Edward avait dormit, je n'avais pas eu le temps de ranger. L'odeur d'Edward était imprégné partout et c'est enveloppé de cette senteur que je sombrais.

Un énorme fracas me fit sursauter. Je me relevais avec difficulté et vis Alice sur le pas de la porte

- Oups. Me dit Alice désolé

- Aliiiiiice, c'était quoi ça ? Lui demandais-je encore groggy

- Désolé j'ai fait tomber mon trousseau de clés parterre. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Me dit Alice alors que je me recouchais

- Il est quelle heure ? Marmonnais-je

- 18h05. Me répondit Alice

- Putain je dois me lever et je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas la force d'aller travailler. Me plaignis-je

- Courage, dis-toi que tu as congé demain. Me dit Alice pour me requinquer

De toute façon je pouvais me plaindre autant que je voulais mais je finirais quand même par me lever. Cette histoire avec Jake avait perturbé mon sommeil et je n'avais pas pu bien dormir. Je me levais avec difficulté et allais prendre une douche directement pour me mettre d'aplomb en espérant que ça marche. Je restais au moins un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau chaude avant d'en sortir de force. Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement d'un pantalon classique brun et un pull beige. J'attachais mes cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Je pris mes affaires et sortis de ma chambre. J'entrais dans la cuisine où Alice réchauffait le reste de pizza de la veille.

- Mange avant de partir. Me dit Alice en déposant deux parts devant moi

- Une c'est suffisant. Lui dis-je en mordant dans une des parts

Alice ne dit rien et s'asseyait à côté de moi pour manger également.

- Alors personne n'a été rejoindre l'autre pendant la nuit ? Me demanda Alice curieuse

- Désolé de te décevoir mais non. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Dommage, et comment ça c'est passé quand vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les deux ? Me demanda Alice

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à cette histoire de coup de téléphone

- On a eu une bonne discussion qui nous a fait comprendre pas mal de chose l'un sur l'autre et ça va mieux maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda Alice

- Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler là Alice. Lui répondis-je

J'avais autre chose à penser maintenant et mon manque de sommeil ne me rendait pas des plus bavardes. Alice savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister et que je lui en parlerais plus tard. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle pourrait me conseiller.

- Ok, j'arrête. Me dit Alice en continuant à manger

- Merci. Tu restes seul ce soir ? Lui demandai-je

- Oui comme une grande. Ce n'est pas bon pour Jasper et moi d'être collé tout le temps ensemble. On a chacun besoin d'espace de temps à autre. Me dit Alice sérieuse

Et j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle

- Ca c'est ma sœur, intelligente et raisonnable. Lui dis-je en souriant

J'aimais le fait qu'Alice se montre indépendante par moment et qu'elle ne se repose pas toujours sur Jazz, en plus c'était bon pour son couple.

- J'y vais, tâche de ne pas brûler la maison. Me moquais-je en mettant ma veste

- Très marrant, de toute façon je n'ai pas de raison de toucher au feu puisque je viens de manger. Me dit Alice ne se doutant même pas qu'elle venait de me donner raison

- Je suis rassuré, allez A+ ma puce. Lui dis-je en attrapant mon sac et en sortant

J'arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital et j'étais en avance d'au moins 15minutes. Je décidais alors d'aller prendre un café en salle de repos. Seul Démetri s'y trouvait

- Hey enfin un visage amicale. Me dit Dém en m'accueillant

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Lui dis-je alors qu'il vint me faire la bise

- Avant que j'oublie, hier un patient a demandé après toi. Me dit Dém en me prenant des mains le café que je venais de me servir

Je le regardais ahurit alors qu'il allait s'asseoir puis me mis à rire face à son culot. Il avait l'air de ne rien trouver d'anormal à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il me plaisait de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis plus d'une semaine. Il était tellement rafraichissant. Je me pris un autre gobelet et me resservis du café avant d'aller rejoindre Dém sur le canapé

- Qui aurait bien pu demander après moi ? C'était pour raison médicale ? Lui demandais-je en buvant mon café à petite gorgée

- C'était un homme très beau en tout cas. Apparemment il a été soigné ici pour une luxation de l'épaule, il nous a dit qu'on lui avait demandé de revenir pour un contrôle de routine. Puis il a demandé à te voir, il voulait que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de lui mais on lui a dit que tu ne travaillais pas cette nuit. Il avait l'air vachement déçu en tout cas. Me dit Dém tout en buvant son café

Je me souvenais très bien de ce patient, Paul.

- Je me souviens de lui, c'est Carlisle et moi qui l'avons soigné. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne lui ai jamais dis de revenir pour un contrôle de routine. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait revenir dans trois semaines en consultation pour lui enlever son attelle. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il est venu pendant la nuit. Dis-je à Dém confuse

- Chérie, la seule explication que je vois c'est qu'il en pince pour toi le gaillard. Pour quelle autre raison il serait venu la nuit et en plus demander après toi à ton avis ? Quoi que tu n'as à pas à te plaindre, il est loin d'être moche. Par contre Jenny avait l'air d'être plus qu'intéressé, si tu ne te dépêche pas, elle va lui mettre le grappin dessus. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a demandé après toi, ça valait le détour, crois-moi, c'était jouissif. Me dit Dèm moqueur

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas intéressé, il a déjà tenté sa chance et je pensais lui avoir ôté tout espoir mais apparemment pas. Dis-je préoccupé

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas revenir

- Eh bien je crois que tu vas devoir te montrer plus ferme avec lui parce que je pense qu'il va revenir. Crois-moi, j'ai le flair pour ce genre de truc. Me dit Dém sérieusement

Drôle de numéro quand même

- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Dis-je en soupirant

- Oh arrête, mon Dieu pauvre de toi, tu es foutu comme une putain de bombe sexuel et un putain de beau gosse te cours après. C'est trop horrible, j'aimerais avoir des problèmes comme les tiens. Me dit Dém en se levant

Je le regardais d'abord ahuris, en l'entendant j'avais l'impression de me comporter comme une putain de diva. Es-ce que c'était le cas ? Puis après le choc passé, je pouffais comme une conne. Comment avais-je fais pour me passer de lui tout ce temps ?

- T'es con tu le sais ça ? Mais je t'adore. Lui dis-je en me levant à mon tour

Il était l'heure de prendre notre service

- C'est quand même étrange, plus t'es désagréable avec les gens plus il t'aime. Me dit Dém en riant

- Ouai et bien attends-toi au même traitement venant de ma part. Lui rétorquais-je

- Pas besoin de ça chérie, je t'aime déjà. Me dit Dém en me poussant avec son épaule

C'est en riant que nous arrivions à l'accueil pour récupérer les dossiers des patients. J'avais pris Dém avec moi pour la nuit et grande nouvelle, pas de Jenny. La nuit s'était plutôt bien passée et j'avais beaucoup aimé travailler avec Dém

On avait enfin fini notre garde et je me préparais à partir quand Dém me rejoignit.

- T'es en voiture ? Me demanda-t-il

- Non, j'ai ma moto. Lui répondis-je

- Waw, t'as une moto ? Tu ne laisse vraiment aucune chance aux autres filles toi, hein ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Me dit Dém sérieux

Je levais les yeux au ciel tellement il était con. Il exagérait quand même, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mon physique mais je n'étais pas la bombe que Dém semblait croire.

- Ca te déranges pas de me déposer ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'acheter une voiture et j'ai horreur de prendre le métro surtout à cette heure-ci. Me dit Dém

- Pas de problème mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'une femme te conduise ? Parce que je te préviens, hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit conduire mon bijou. Lui dis-je

- Aucun problème, ceux qui refusent de le faire, c'est qu'ils ont peur qu'on doute de leur virilité. Je n'ai aucun souci de ce côté-là. Me dit Dém sûr de lui

- Ok, mais je n'ai pas de casque pour toi. Me rappelais-je

Je ne rigolais pas avec la sécurité

- J'ai confiance en toi. Me dit Dém en me tirant le bras pour m'entrainer vers le parking

Malheureusement c'était trop demander de ne pas voir Jenny toute une journée. On la croisa dans l'ascenseur et visiblement elle avait une dent contre moi. Soit c'était à cause de ce fameux patient ou alors à cause du bras de Dém qui tenait le mien

- Et ben, c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur. Je dis bien presque parce qu'elle pas crédible avec toute cette merde sur le visage. Me dit Dèm se moquant de Jenny alors que je fus prise d'un fou rire monstre

Oh merde je crois que je n'avais jamais autant ris sur une même journée. Pas besoin de sport avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais ma séance d'abdos quotidienne assuré.

On arriva au parking et j'entrainais Dém vers ma moto

- Eh ben, ce n'est pas de la merde. Une Daytona Triumph, tu m'impressionnes là. Dis tu gagnes combien ? Me demanda Dèm en examinant ma moto

- Pas assez, ne crois-pas que j'ai pu me la payer facilement. Allez grimpe sinon je te laisse sur le parking. Lui dis-je en mettant mon casque

J'enfourchais ma moto et Dém fit de même, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je pris la route en espérant qu'il n'habitait pas trop loin. Je n'avais même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander. Au fur et à mesure il me disait quel chemin prendre. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à destination que l'endroit me semblait familier. C'était l'immeuble d'Edward.

- Tu habites ici ? Lui demandai-je surprise

Le monde est vraiment petit. Peut-être même qu'il connait Edward si ça se trouve.

- Ouai, ça fait deux semaines maintenant. Me répondit Dém en descendant de la moto

- Eh, dis-moi un peu. J'ai vu Jenny trainé ici y a quelques jours, elle venait voir son soi-disant mec. Ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ? Lui demandais-je voulant le taquiner

- Putain t'es folle ou quoi ? Je n'ai même pas de mots pour te dire à quel point tu me choque là. Regarde, j'en ai des frissons et je peux te dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec du plaisir. Me dit Dém en relevant sa manche pour me montrer son bras

Je pouffais en voyant le dégout sur son visage.

- Dis donc et toi qu'es-ce que tu faisais là, hein ? Me demanda Dèm curieux

- J'étais venu voir quelqu'un. Lui dis-je simplement

- Qui ? Comment il s'appelle ? Peut-être que je le connais ? Me demanda Dèm intéressé

- Il s'appelle Edward. Lui répondis-je

- Non, connais pas. Mais je ne connais pas encore tout le monde dans l'immeuble. Quand tout sera rangé chez moi, je donnerais une petite fête pour faire connaissance avec mes voisins, tu viendras bien sûr. Me dit Dèm sans me demander mon avis

- Bon, j'y vais. Lui dis-je à en démarrant

- Ok, merci pour le transport. Je risque de te coller souvent. Me dit Dèm

- Pas de problème, j'habite à 5minutes d'ici. Lui dis-je

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main qu'il me rendit et pris la route.

En arrivant à l'appart Alice était déjà partie travaillé. Je me fis un bol de céréale que j'engloutis tellement j'avais faim et allais me coucher. Je réglais mon réveil et me couchais, mais à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que mon portable sonna.

J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir étant donné que j'avais rendez-vous avec Esmée à 11h. Je n'avais que 2h30 à tout cassé avant de me préparer pour aller rejoindre Esmée. Je n'allais pas tenir comme ça toute la journée sans faire une sieste. En plus juste après le déjeuner je devais aller chez Edward pour l'aider. Putain je suis dans la merde. A présent le planning d'Alice ne me paraissait plus aussi super que ça.

Je décidais de répondre rapidement et de bâcler cette conversation qui que ce soit. Je ne regardais même pas le nom de l'appelant et répondais.

- Oui. Murmurais-je dans le téléphone

- _Bella ? Merde je te réveille ? Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais déjà._ Me dit la voix d'Edward

- Pas grave, je viens juste de me coucher. Lui dis-je

- _Je voulais juste savoir si ça tenait toujours pour tout à l'heure, tu viens toujours chez moi ?_ Me demanda Edward hésitant

- Oui mais il se peut que j'ai un peu de retard. Lui avouais-je

- _Oh, tu sais si tu as besoin de dormir encore un peu on peut se voir plus tard._ Me dit Edward

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai besoin de dormir que j'aurais du retard même si ce ne serait pas du luxe. Mais parce que j'ai rendez-vous à 11h pour le déjeuner. Lui dis-je

- _11h ? Mais c'est dans moins de 3h Bella, tu va dormir 3h ? Tu ne va pas tenir toute la journée comme ça._ Me dit Edward choqué

- Il le faut bien pourtant, je ne peux pas annuler. Lui dis-je

- _Oh, ça à l'air…important._ Me dit Edward

- Ca l'est. Lui répondis-je simplement

- _Mais cette personne peut comprendre que tu n'es pas en état, non ? Et…je peux me permettre de te demander avec qui tu vas déjeuner ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Tu peux toujours. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Bellaaaaaaa._ Se plaignit Edward

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- _T'as pas répondu à ma question._ Me répondit Edward

La jalousie d'Edward refaisait surface mais ce n'était pas grave, je gérais maintenant. Et si Edward a besoin d'être rassuré, je le ferais.

- Ta mère Edward, j'ai rendez-vous avec Esmée. Tu te rappelle que j'avais un petit arrangement avec ton père ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oui je m'en rappelle. Donc tu déjeune avec ma mère ? Et après vous allez voir mon père ?_ Me demanda Edward surpris

- C'est exact. Lui répondis-je

- _Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Pourquoi tu devrais l'être ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- _Parce que…tu déjeune avec ma mère et que peut-être j'aurais voulu…me joindre à vous, je ne sais pas moi. _Me dit Edward sérieux

- T'es sérieux, là ? Tu veux t'incruster à un déjeuner entre femmes ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ce n'est pas un déjeuner entre FEMMES, c'est un déjeuner avec ma mère et toi._ Me répondit Edward

- Edward, ce n'est qu'un simple déjeuner qui va durer une heure tout au plus, ensuite on va faire un saut vite fait à l'hôpital et je viendrais te rejoindre. En plus tu as surement cours, non ? Lui demandais-je

- _Euh oui, c'est vrai._ Me dit Edward comme s'il avait complètement oublié

- La question est réglée, tu m'auras tout le reste de la journée et la soirée sur le dos après. Lui dis-je

- _Ouai mais dans quel état._ Me dit Edward en râlant

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- _Et bien tu seras crevé, tu n'auras pas assez dormi Bella, tu ne seras pas en état de m'aider._ Me dit Edward

Il avait raison, ce n'est pas en 2h30 de sommeil que je serais d'attaque.

- Et qu'es-ce que tu dis de ça ? Quand je viens chez toi, je fais une petite sieste d'1h ou 1h30 et puis je t'aide. Je pense que ça ira comme ça, non ? Lui demandais-je

- _Euh ouai, c'est une solution._ Me dit Edward surpris

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui propose ça

- Ok, alors on fait comme ça. Mais en attendant laisse-moi dormir sinon je n'arriverais même pas à me sortir du lit. Lui dis-je

- _D'accord, je te laisse ma belle. Je te dis à…tout à l'heure._ Me dit Edward étrangement

- A tout à l'heure. Lui répondis-je vaguement

Il était bizarre tout d'un coup, comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps qu'il me parlait.

- Bye. Lui dis-je en raccrochant.

Pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait en tête. Je me recouchais et m'endormis rapidement.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis 5 minutes quand mon réveil sonna. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'étais crevé.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE. Criais-je dans mon oreiller

Heureusement que j'étais seul dans l'appart sinon je serais passé pour une folle. J'avais envie de me rendormir ne serais-ce que 5minutes de plus mais je savais que si je le faisais je serais dans la merde et je me rendormirais pour de bon. Je me levais en me débattant méchamment avec cette pauvre couette qui ne m'avait rien fait.

J'allais directement dans la salle de bain et allumais l'eau pour qu'elle devienne chaude le temps que je me déshabille. Je sautais ensuite dans la douche en évitant de mouiller mes cheveux pas le temps de les laver. Je me savonnais rapidement et sortais, je n'avais même pas une demi heure pour me préparer et me rendre au restaurant. Ca serait irrespectueux de ma part d'arriver en retard au restaurant alors que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée. Je sortais de la douche et m'entourait d'une serviette. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir et je vis que la fatigue était bien visible sur mon visage. J'essaierais de camoufler ça avec du maquillage. Je détachais mes cheveux et appliquais de la mousse pour rebooster mes boucles qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Je fis ce que je pu mais le résultat n'était pas celui que j'attendais. Je décidais d'y revenir après s'il me restait du temps, ce qui m'étonnerait.

J'allais dans ma chambre et me débarrassais de ma serviette. J'enfilais un shorty et un soutient gorge en dentelle blanc rapidement et regardais mon dressing en me rongeant les ongles. Putain qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? J'étais vraiment dans la merde, j'aurais dû choisir des vêtements avant de dormir. Fallait que je m'habille un minimum classe, j'allais quand même voir la mère de mon futur petit ami. J'avais déjà rencontré Esmée et j'étais habillé assez distingué, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dise que finalement je n'étais pas aussi bien que ça si je m'habillais autrement.

Je sais c'est ridicule !

C'était la première fois que je m'habillais en fonction de quelqu'un, faut dire aussi que c'était la première fois que je rencontrais la mère d'un homme qui m'intéressait. Seul à seul en plus. Et tout le monde sait que si on n'a pas la mère dans la poche, on est dans la merde. Je sais qu'Esmée est une femme adorable mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de stresser tout de même. Je perdais un temps considérable à déambuler dans mon dressing.

Je fouillais dans mes jupes et en sortis une jupe crayon noir, parfait. Je l'enfilais immédiatement avant de changer d'avis et me mis à la recherche d'un chemisier. J'attrapais un chemisier body bordeaux à manche courte, il ferait l'affaire. Je dû enlever ma jupe pour enfiler le chemisier, ce que je fis rapidement. Je me regardais dans le miroir et étais satisfaite du résultat. Mais une chose essentiel me donna envie d'hurler. Jamais je ne pourrais monter sur ma moto habillé comme ça, même pas en rêve.

Putain je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher autre chose. Je réfléchissais à quoi faire quand la solution me parut évidente. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais appeler un taxi. Et c'est ce que je fis de suite.

Le taxi n'allait pas tarder et j'allais être en retard si je ne me bougeais pas les fesses plus vite. J'allais dans la salle de bain et commençait à appliquer de l'anticerne sous mes yeux, c'était indispensable aujourd'hui. Puis un peu de fond de teint, je n'en mettais pas d'habitude mais je devais unifier le tout à cause de l'anticerne. Je mis ensuite un peu de blush orangé sur mes pommettes. Je terminais par un trait d'eye liner noir, du fard à paupière brun et du mascara. J'entendis la sonnette alors que je mettais rapidement une touche de gloss transparent légèrement pailleté. J'allais répondre au taximan qui était arrivé. Je courrais rapidement vers ma chambre pour enfiler une paire d'escarpin noir avec un petit talon et attrapais mon sac.

Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans le taxi que je soufflais de soulagement. Il était 10h50, j'espérais arriver à l'heure. Je sais que quelques minutes de retard n'était pas très grave mais ça me dérangeait, je ne voulais pas faire attendre Esmée seul.

Bordel, je venais de me rendre compte que j'allais devoir refaire appel à un taxi pour entrer et en plus je devrais retourner à la maison pour me changer. Je me voyais mal aller aider Edward dans cette tenue. Quelle poisse, ça risque d'être une très longue journée.

Le taxi arrivait à destination et je souriais de soulagement, j'étais à l'heure. Je remerciais chaleureusement le chauffeur qui m'avait fait arrivé à l'heure et sortis du taxi après lui avoir laissé un bonus. Aussitôt sortis du taxi je remarquais plusieurs regards masculins sur moi. Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je baissais la tête pour examiner ma tenue et ne voyais rien d'anormal. C'est vrai que je me sentais anormalement légère et là je tiltais, dans ma hâte je n'avais pas pris de veste. Pas que c'étais grave, je m'en foutais mais ma jupe était assez moulante et c'est pour ça que tous me reluquait.

J'ignorais leur regard insistant, mis mon sac sur mon épaule et entrais dans le restaurant. Je cherchais du regard Esmée et la vis rapidement à une table près d'une fenêtre. Mais étrangement elle n'était pas seule, un homme était en face d'elle et me donnait le dos. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant qui était cette personne alors qu'Esmée me fit un sourire…désolé. Pourquoi ?

Je n'allais pas rester debout comme une conne au milieu du restaurant alors je me dirigeais vers Esmée hésitante. Arrivé à la table, je regardais le visage de l'intrus et je fus…sur le cul, c'est le cas de le dire en voyant de la personne assise en face d'Esmée.

Edward !

Il me fit un petit sourire à la fois coupable et suppliant. Il a osé, il a quand même réussi à s'incruster. Bon, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Au moins je ne serais pas seul avec Esmée au cas où je bloquerais et je trouvais ça aussi adorable qu'il ait tout fait pour être là. Je souris et secouais la tête d'exaspération.

- Je suis désolé Bella mais il m'a prit par les sentiments. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Me dit Esmée gêné

- Ce n'est pas grave Esmée, je comprends. C'est lui le responsable pas vous. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle se levait pour me prendre dans ses bras

- Ne lui en veut pas, il voulait absolument passer ce moment avec nous deux. Me souffla Esmée à l'oreille

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'écarta de moi pour se rasseoir. Je me tournais alors vers Edward qui me bouffait tellement du regard que ça en était indécent. Ses yeux n'étaient que désir et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre comme un lion assoiffé. Tandis que moi je sentais la chaleur monter en moi sous son regard appréciateur et je vous parle pas de l'état de mes sous-vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'Edward me regardait ainsi sans aucune gêne et qu'il me mettait dans un tel état. Et tout ça se passait devant sa mère, c'est du joli. Merde il n'a pas le droit de faire ça devant sa mère, je vais le tuer.

Il se leva lentement, j'avais l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti alors qu'Edward n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Il s'approcha de moi alors que moi j'étais incapable de bouger. Et depuis quand il a un tel effet sur moi, lui ? Jamais je ne m'étais senti comme ça auparavant, sous l'emprise d'un homme et ce avec un seul regard. C'est comme si il m'avait emprisonné avec son regard. Edward mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes bras et pencha sa joue droite sur ma gauche. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse la bise mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il fit glisser sa joue sur la mienne en un mouvement lent et sensuel qui me donna des frissons. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure et la sienne aussi. Puis comme s'il voulait m'achever il souffla dans mon oreille et son souffle chaud embrasa mon bas ventre. J'allais défaillir s'il continuait, j'attrapais alors ses avant bras et les serraient. Je ne savais pas si je faisais ça pour qu'il arrête ou pour qu'il continue. Je ne savais même plus où on était, tout avait disparu autour de nous. Il n'y avait que nous et ce moment débordant de sensualité.

- Bella. Souffla Edward la voix rauque à mon oreille

Et ce fut ce qui me fit sortir de ma transe. Je ne me rendais compte que j'avais fermé les yeux qu'au moment où je les ouvrais. En une fois tout me revint, l'endroit où on était, ce que nous faisions et la présence d'Esmée. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction et la vis regarder par la fenêtre un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était sa façon de nous laisser un peu d'intimité j'imagine.

Voyant qu'Edward n'avait pas l'intention de me relâcher, je descendis mes mains toujours ses avant bras et essayais de lui faire lâcher prise. Il dû comprendre que notre moment était terminé puisqu'il soupira avant de s'écarter de moi. Il restait toute fois assez proche de moi en me regardant un peu trop intensément pour notre propre bien. Je le contournais avant de déraper à nouveau et m'asseyais à côté de la chaise vide d'Edward en essayant de me reprendre. Esmée reporta son attention sur moi un petit sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir Edward ? Demanda Esmée en souriant plus franchement dans la direction d'Edward

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était toujours debout et qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais dérobé. Il sembla reprendre contenance et se frotta l'arrière du crâne gêné. Il reprit sa place à côté de moi alors que je reportais mon attention sur Esmée. Après tout j'étais là pour elle pas pour Edward.

- Comment allez-vous Esmée ? Lui demandais-je

- Je vais bien Bella mais j'irai mieux quand tu commenceras à me tutoyer. Me dit Esmée

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Lui dis-je

- Tu sais si tu étais fatigué, on aurait pu reporter. Me dit Esmée

Je jetais un regard noir à Edward, il était celui qui avait vendu la mèche. Bizarrement Edward trouva la vue par la fenêtre très intéressante.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu vous…te dire mais je vais bien. Lui dis-je même si ce n'était pas réellement le cas

- Ca me rassure. Me dit Esmée

- Et si on commandait. Lança Edward

On commanda et nos plats arrivèrent rapidement. Le déjeuner se passa superbement bien, Esmée était douce et gentil. Bref, elle était une femme et une mère exemplaire, la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Edward ne s'immisça pas beaucoup dans la conversation, je pense qu'il voulait que sa mère et moi fassions connaissance sans qu'il ne nous gêne. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stopper sa mère quand elle s'apprêtait à raconter des anecdotes sur Edward enfant. Je lui donnais de temps à autre des coups de coude pour qu'il arrête d'interrompre sa mère, j'avais envie de savoir moi. Mais Esmée me promit de me dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir quand nous serions que toutes les deux, ce qui ne plut pas à Edward. Tant pis pour lui.

Le déjeuner toucha à sa fin et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour proposer à Esmée d'aller voir son mari. Esmée me donna l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longuement quand elle s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes.

- Comment on fait ? Je veux dire pour qu'elle vienne à l'hôpital sans se douter de rien ? Demandais-je à Edward avec empressement

- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi à ce déjeuner ? D'ailleurs tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, tu m'as ignoré tout le déjeuner. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Je te signale que je suis ici pour faire connaissance avec ta mère et pas avec toi. Je te connais déjà Edward et on a toute l'après-midi pour être ensemble. Alors arrête de faire l'imbécile et aide-moi. Lui dis-je mauvaise

Edward soupira puis se retourna enfin pour me faire face. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en me voyant et il approcha ses doigts de mon front, entre mes sourcils. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là, Edward.

- Tu sais que quand tu es contrarié et que tu fronces les sourcils, tu as une petite ligne qui se forme là ? Me dit Edward en caressant cet endroit

Je voulais lui arracher les yeux pour me torturer comme ça alors que j'attendais qu'il m'aide mais je le trouvais aussi adorable de remarquer ce genre de chose insignifiante chez moi. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit Esmée était de retour. Edward allait me le payer. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et me lançais

- Esmée, ça te dirais de faire un saut à l'hôpital pour faire un petit coucou à Carlisle ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te voir, ce sera une bonne surprise pour lui. Dis-je le plus naturellement possible alors qu'Edward prit ma main sous la table

Il voulait sûrement m'apporter son soutien. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais c'est trop tard mon grand, c'est quand je n'ai plus besoin de toi que tu te manifeste ?

- Tu crois ? Je ne vais pas le déranger ? Me demanda Esmée hésitante

Je voyais bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller, ça lui permettrait de marquer son territoire elle aussi

- J'en suis certaine Esmée, allez on y va. Lui dis-je en me levant

J'allais sortir ma carte pour payer mais Edward m'en empêcha

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je sachant pertinemment ce qu'il essayait de faire

- Je t'empêche d'aller payer étant donné que c'est déjà réglé. Me dit Edward fière de lui

- Tu te fou de moi ? Lui demandais-je en m'arrêtant

- Non, ma mère a été payée tout à l'heure. Je n'y suis pour rien alors ne te défoule pas sur le messager. Je lui ai pourtant dis que tu n'apprécierais pas mais elle a insisté. Comme tu n'as pas pu diner avec nous la dernière fois, elle a voulu se rattraper aujourd'hui. Me dit Edward avec appréhension

Il savait que je n'aimais pas qu'on paye pour moi, mais que pouvais-je faire contre Esmée

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai invité, c'était à moi de payer. Me plaignis-je

- Je sais ma puce, mais tu payeras la prochaine fois ? Ok ? Me demanda Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne

Avais-je seulement le choix ? Maintenant que c'était fait pas moyen de revenir en arrière

- Ok. Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'entraina avec lui vers la sortie où Esmée nous attendait

- Merci Esmée d'avoir payé mais ce sera mon tour la prochaine fois. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- D'accord Bella. Me dit Esmée gentiment

Comme l'hôpital n'était qu'à quelque pas, nous nous y rendions à pied tout en discutant la main d'Edward tenant toujours la mienne.

Arrivé à l'accueil, tout le monde me salua et se demandait bien ce que je venais faire ici en journée. Edward n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, bien au contraire il la serra plus fermement quand plusieurs collègues me regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à me voir habillé de cette façon.

- Ma mère n'est pas la seule à devoir marquer son territoire à ce que je vois. Me dit Edward en se penchant à mon oreille

Je tournais ma tête pour le regarder et il avait la mâchoire serrée et jetait des regards meurtriers à tous les hommes qui me regardaient. Je caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce pour le détendre, je n'aimais pas le voir aussi tendu et j'imaginais bien dans quel état il devait être. Sa pire crainte ressurgissait de plein fouet, le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait rien faire étant donné que ce ne sont pas des inconnus, je travaille avec ses personnes et je suis obligé de les côtoyer.

Edward me regarda et dû voir l'inquiétude sur mon visage car il se dérida un peu et se força à me sourire. Je savais que ce sourire n'était pas sincère et qu'il le faisait rien que pour que je ne m'inquiète pas et je l'en admirais que plus.

- Hey Carl, ça va ? Demandais-je au responsable de l'accueil

C'était un gars sympa d'une cinquantaine d'année qui s'occupait de ses affaires

- Bien et toi Bella ? Tu es splendide comme ça, ça te change de la blouse. Me répondit Carl

- Merci, dis on voudrait bien voir Carlisle quelques minutes, tu pourrais le faire appeler ? Demandais-je à Carl

- On ? Me demanda Carl en regardant derrière moi

- Oui, je te présente Madame Cullen, la femme de Carlisle et son fils Edward. Dis-je en montrant les concernés

- Oh, enchanté. Répondit Carl

Et Esmée et Edward en firent de même

- Et bien, Carlisle est en salle 4, vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre devant. Tu connais le chemin Bella. Me dit Carl en souriant

- Merci, on y va alors. Dis-je en entrainant Edward et Esmée derrière moi

- Et bien tout le monde à l'air de t'apprécier ici. Me dit Esmée

- Un peu trop à mon goût. Murmura Edward

Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Edward

- Oui j'ai de la chance. Dis-je en ignorant la remarque de ce dernier

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Carlisle sortit enfin.

- Une aide-soignante va arriver dans un instant pour nettoyer ça, ne vous en faites pas. Dit Carlisle au patient avant de sortir

- Je vais la chercher. Lui répondit l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait avant de s'en aller

Il ne nous avait pas encore vus étant donné qu'il avait le nez dans son dossier. J'avais l'impression qu'Esmée n'osait pas y aller de peur de le déranger dans son travail

- Carlisle. L'appelais-je pour le faire lever la tête

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Un énorme sourire illumina son visage en voyant sa femme alors que j'entrainais Edward un peu plus loin histoire de leur laisser un petit moment. Il parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle et lui caressa la joue

- Quelle belle surprise ma chérie, je suis content de te voir. Lui dit Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser

Ce n'était pas un petit baiser mais bien un baiser profond et passionné qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du personnel féminin, mission accomplie ! Ce qui gêna d'ailleurs Edward qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

- Comment crois-tu être venu au monde Edward ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Ne te moque pas, c'est…assez gênant de les voir s'embrasser d'habitude mais là c'est pire que d'habitude. Me répondit Edward mal à l'aise

Je rigolais discrètement, il était tellement adorable avec cette petite moue que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue de ma main libre. Il me regarda d'abord surpris puis il inclina légèrement la tête pour avoir plus de contact en fermant les yeux.

Nous étions de nouveau éloignés de tout et de tous. Comme seul au monde, nous ressentions juste cette forte attraction entre nous et ce moment de pure tendresse.

Nous étions paisible et à des années lumières de l'hôpital quand la voix que je redoutais le plus agressa mes oreilles. Mais ce n'est pas sa présence qui me choqua le plus mais ces paroles et ces gestes.

- Eddie chérie tu es venu me voir ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas rester loin de moi plus longtemps. Dit Jenny à MON Edward en se jetant sur lui ce qui me fit lâcher prise et fit reculer Edward de plusieurs pas tellement le choc avait été violent

J'étais scotché sur place devant ce spectacle. Jenny désespérément accroché à Edward comme une sensu et lui essayant de se dégager en tirant sur ses bras. Edward me chercha du regard et me lança un regard suppliant, comme s'il me demandait de ne pas croire à ce que je voyais et qu'il avait une explication.

Je voyais bien le dégout sur son visage et son aversion pour Jenny. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas ou …plus, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais visiblement Edward et Jenny avaient bel et bien un passé commun. Es-ce qu'ils ont été ensemble ? Vraiment ? Avec Jenny ? J'ai du mal à voir Edward avec elle. Etait-elle vraiment le genre d'Edward avant ? Tant qu'Edward ne me le dira pas de vive voix, impossible que j'y crois !

J'étais impatiente d'entendre ce que Edward m'apprendrait parce qu'il était évident que je ne croyais pas à la mascarade de cette poufiasse. Tout se mit en place dans ma tête. Les doutes d'Alice concernant la présence de Jenny dans l'immeuble d'Edward était fondée. C'était bien lui qu'elle était venu voir, qui d'autres ? Mais pourquoi à ce moment là ? Pourquoi juste au moment où moi j'en sortais ? Je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. La façon dont Jenny me bassinait avec son soi-disant futur petit ami parfait et vantait ses qualités. Tout revenait en place comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Mais la question à 1 millions de dollar qui me brulait les lèvres était : Pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas fait part de sa visite chez lui ? J'avais hâte d'entendre sa réponse. Mais une chose était sûr c'est que je voyais clair dans le jeu de Jenny et ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle vient de s'attaquer mais elle va vite le savoir et elle va s'en mordre les doigts.

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? Des suppositions sur la suite ? Dites moi tout j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bisou**_


	18. Chapter 17

Salut les filles, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux reviews. C'était génial d'en recevoir autant.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre mais je poste ce chapitre à la hâte.

Je pars en voyage pour une dizaine de jours et je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans publier ce chapitre, ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part.

Donc je viens tout juste de le terminer et vous le poste alors que je devrais dormir, bande de veinarde.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Et j'espère qu'en rentrant j'aurai la bonne surprise de découvrir une avalanche de reviews. Ce serait super sympa, d'autant plus que je ne commencerai à écrire le prochain chapitre qu'à mon retour.

Alors inspirez-moi les filles !

Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et vous m'en direz des nouvelles à la fin, bisou.

P.S : Trouvez-vous que mes chapitres sont trop longs ? On m'en a fait la réflexion et je me demandais si c'était l'avis de beaucoup d'entre vous.

**CHAPITRE 17**

POV EDWARD

Tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé depuis tout à l'heure et il a fallu que ça dérape méchamment !

Quand Bella m'avait apprit qu'elle allait déjeuner avec ma mère, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir m'incruster. J'avais envie de voir les deux femmes de ma vie interagir ensemble. J'avais besoin d'être présent pour partager ce moment avec elles. La curiosité avait été la plus forte et j'avais annulé mes cours prétextant être malade pour pouvoir être présent.

Ce qu'il me restait à faire était appeler ma mère pour la convaincre. Il fallait qu'au moins une des deux soit de mon côté sinon j'étais mal barré, de toute façon je ne savais même pas où elles devaient se retrouver et l'aide de ma mère était indispensable.

Je décidais alors de l'appeler.

- _Allo._ Me dit ma mère

- Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oh mon chéri, je vais bien et toi_ _? _Me demanda ma mère visiblement contente que je l'appelle

- Je vais bien maman. Lui répondis-je

- _Que me vaut un appel aussi matinal ?_ Me demanda ma mère se doutant de quelque chose

- Il me faut une raison pour t'appeler ? Lui demandais-je faussement vexé

- _Bien sûr que non mais tu es mon fils et je te connais parfaitement. Alors que me vaut cet appel ?_ Me redemanda ma mère

Elle me connaissait trop bien

- Ok, tu as raison. Si je t'appelle c'est pour te demander quelque chose. Lui dis-je

- _Tout ce que tu veux, je t'écoute._ Me dit ma mère

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot

- Je sais que tu dois déjeuner avec Bella et j'aimerais être avec vous. Lui dis-je rapidement

- _Heu…Bella est au courant ?_ Me demanda ma mère hésitante

- Oui et non. Elle sait que j'aimerais être là mais elle ne sait pas que j'y serais. Lui répondis-je

- _Oh, donc tu lui as demandé et elle t'a dis non si je comprends bien._ Me dit ma mère embarrassée

Je savais que je la mettais dans une situation inconfortable mais il fallait que j'essaye et ma mère ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. Pas vrai ?

- Et bien plus ou moins. Mais je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider toi. Ca te dérangerait si je venais ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- _Non, tu le sais bien. Si ce n'est que j'avais l'intention de raconter quelques anecdotes gênante sur toi et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais être présent pour ça._ Me dit ma mère moqueuse

- Tu n'oserais pas et maintenant tu me donne encore plus envie d'être là pour éviter que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter._ Me défia ma mère

- Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Je peux me joindre à vous ? Lui demandais-je

- _J'ai peur que Bella m'en veuille si tu viens Edward._ Me dit ma mère

- Elle ne t'en voudra pas maman, je connais Bella. Elle m'en voudra à moi mais je peux gérer. Lui dis-je pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup là

Ma relation avec Bella avait changé depuis hier soir, on était beaucoup plus proche dans tous les sens du terme. Bella semblait aussi plus encline à mettre de l'eau dans son vin pour qu'on s'entende mieux tout les deux. Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour et j'espérais que Bella n'avait pas changé depuis.

- _D'accord, j'espère juste pour toi qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas. Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup, pas vrai ?_ Me demanda ma mère attendrie

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

C'est comme ça que j'avais réussis à m'incruster.

Quand j'étais arrivé au restaurant, ma mère s'y trouvait déjà. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me voyant.

- Bonjour maman. Lui dis-je en me baissant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

- Bonjour mon grand. Me dit ma mère en me serrant aussi

Nous discutions tranquillement quand le regard de ma mère se posa sur quelqu'un derrière moi. Je savais que c'était Bella et je n'osais pas me retourner. Ma mère la regarda avec un sourire un peu gêné à cause de moi.

Quand je sentis le parfum enivrant de Bella, je su qu'elle était là et je relevais la tête vers elle. Elle me regardait surprise. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et m'attendait à un reproche mais Bella secoua la tête d'exaspération et reporta son attention sur ma mère.

- Je suis désolé Bella mais il m'a prit par les sentiments. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Lui dit ma mère gênée

J'étais quand même un sal gosse !

- Ce n'est pas grave Esmée, je comprends. C'est lui le responsable pas vous. Lui dit Bella alors que ma mère se levait pour lui dire bonjour

Ma mère prit Bella dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit sourire Bella. Je crois que ma mère vient de me sauver la mise là.

Je pris le temps de regarder Bella alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de ma mère. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte à quel point elle était…sexy à mourir. Ses cheveux était un peu plus négligé que d'habitude mais ça lui allait parfaitement, ça lui donnait un petit côté « je viens de m'envoyer en l'air ». Je me serais fait plein de films si je ne savais pas qu'elle sortait du lit et qu'elle était crevé la pauvre. Elle portait une jupe noir extrêmement moulante qui mettait ses formes plus en valeur que d'habitude et un chemisier bordeaux. Elle avait un maquillage plus prononcé que d'habitude mais classe.

Elle était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à me tenir. Heureusement que ma mère était là !

Bella avait reporté son regard sur moi et je devais avoir l'air d'un pervers vu que je la déshabillais du regard. Je me décidais à bouger pour lui dire bonjour.

Je m'étais approché d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et me regardait. Il y avait une espèce de connexion entre nous, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais plus confiance en moi à présent, que ce soit dans mes gestes ou mes paroles. Le fait qu'on ce soit ouvert l'un à l'autre hier soir y était pour beaucoup.

Je mis mes deux mains de chaque côté de ses bras et me pencha sur sa joue droite. J'allais lui faire la bise mais je n'allais pas assez la sentir, c'était insuffisant pour moi. Je voulais vraiment sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct et fis glisser ma joue sur la sienne lentement en un mouvement sensuel qui me donna des frissons. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure et la sienne aussi. Je voulais aussi que sa peau réagisse au contact de la mienne comme je l'avais fait. Pris dans le moment, je soufflais dans son oreille ce qui provoqua des frissons sur la peau de ma belle. Elle avait réagit à mon contact ce qui fit réagir une autre partie de mon corps. Bella attrapa mes avant bras et les serraient. Je ne savais pas si elle faisait ça pour que j'arrête ou pour que je continue. J'aurais pu continuer si j'étais sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais perdu dans le moment ne sachant même plus où on était, tout avait disparu autour de nous. Il n'y avait que nous partageant ce moment débordant de sensualité.

- Bella. Soufflais-je la voix rauque à son oreille

Et ce fut ce qui fit réagir Bella, je ne la relâchais pas pour autant. Ce n'est que quand Bella essaya de me faire lâcher prise que je repris mes esprits. Je me rappelais alors qu'on était dans un restaurant remplis de monde et que ma mère ne devait avoir raté aucune miette de ce spectacle. Génial ! Je m'écartais de Bella tout en restant assez proche pour que je sente son souffle sur mon visage. Son regard était aussi intense que devait être le mien. Jamais nous n'avions ressenti une telle tension entre nous et je suis sûre que Bella le sentait aussi. Tout à coup, Bella rompit le contact et me contourna pour aller s'asseoir. Moi j'étais toujours incapable de bouger, chamboulé par ce trop plein d'émotion.

Ce n'est que quand ma mère m'appela que je sortis de ma transe. Je me retournais vers elle gêné alors qu'elle souriait plus ou moins discrètement. Je pris rapidement place à côté de Bella et me fit oublier quelques instants.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement et ma mère et Bella s'entendait à merveille. J'aurais pu ne pas être là ça aurait été pareille. Bella ne me prêta quasiment aucune attention si ce n'est pour me rappeler à l'ordre quand j'interrompais ma mère avant qu'elle ne divulgue des évènements gênant de ma jeunesse.

Je dois avouer que je me sentais un peu exclu mais je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même, Bella m'avait prévenue qu'elle était là pour ma mère et pas pour moi. Bella n'avait pas dû beaucoup insister pour que ma mère accepte de faire un saut à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à mon père.

Arrivé là-bas, je découvrais avec inquiétude l'ampleur du succès de Bella et ça me tua littéralement. Pas un homme ne la déshabillait pas du regard et ça me rendait dingue. J'aurais voulu être plus fort et ne rien montrer à Bella mais j'en étais incapable. Mais Bella s'était montré compréhensive et avait essayé de me rassurer. Ca n'avait pas marché évidemment mais j'avais essayé de lui montrer le contraire. Quand nous serons vraiment ensemble Bella et moi, je ne manquerais pas de venir moi aussi montrer à tous que Bella est à moi et à personne d'autre.

Nous avions attendu mon père et quand il avait vu ma mère, ils nous avaient donné un spectacle dont je me serais bien passé. Ma mère et mon père s'embrassant passionnément devant moi, ça ne le faisait pas trop. Bella s'était d'ailleurs moqué de moi à ce sujet puis elle avait essayé de détourner mon attention en me caressant la joue. Rien de mieux que de sentir sa peau sur la mienne pour me faire tout oublier. J'inclinais un peu plus mon visage sur la paume de sa main pour plus de contact et je fermais les yeux. A chaque fois que Bella me touchait et ce n'était pas assez souvent à mon grand désespoir, je me sentais ailleurs comme dans un autre monde. Comme si nous étions seuls au milieu de nulle part, c'était un sentiment étrange et agréable en même temps.

C'était un de ces moments parfait qu'on aimerait qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible mais ce n'était pas l'avis du bon Dieu qui avait décidé que je n'avais pas assez souffert et qu'il fallait en rajouter une couche.

En effet, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien agressa mes oreilles.

- Eddie chérie tu es venu me voir ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas rester loin de moi plus longtemps. Me dit Jenny en se jetant sur moi brutalement ce qui me fit reculer de plusieurs pas tellement le choc avait été violent et m'avait séparé de Bella également

Une fois le choc passé, je cherchais immédiatement Bella et la vit me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. C'était normal qu'elle se pose des questions en voyant Jenny accroché à mon cou comme une sensu. Je tentais d'ailleurs désespérément de m'en détacher sans lui faire mal mais elle s'accrochait avec tellement de force. Je ne voulais pas être brutal bien que ça me démangeait mais je décevrais ma mère et Bella aussi j'en étais sûre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur Jenny ? C'était le dernier endroit où je m'étais attendu à la voir. Et que faisait-elle ici d'abord ? En plus elle se comportait comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous la garce. Je suis sûre qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle avait dû voir Bella près de moi et avait décidé de foutre la merde. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Bella, elle devait se douter qu'on était proche vu la posture qu'on avait avant que Jenny ne saute sur moi.

Je regardais Bella et j'essayais désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jenny et moi et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a une bimbo dans les bras. Je savais qu'il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec Bella à ce propos, enfin si elle m'en laissait la chance. Pourquoi tout était tellement compliqué entre nous ? J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on faisait un pas en avant, on en faisait trois en arrière ensuite.

Bella me regardait toujours avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Jenny.

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente Eddie, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu me reviennes. On va être bien tout les deux, on sera heureux. On est fait pour être ensemble toute la vie toi et moi, plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Me dit Jenny euphorique

Elle est complètement malade cette fille ! Elle ne se rend pas compte que depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de la repousser ? Es-ce qu'elle est aveugle à ce point là pour ne pas voir que je ne ressens rien pour elle ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'EDDIE soit de cet avis Jenny et je crois aussi que tu devrais le lâcher. On est dans un hôpital nom d'un chien et pas dans une espèce de show télévisé. Lui dit Bella se tenant juste derrière Jenny et donc face à moi

Oh putain merci Bella, je t'adore !

- Je ne crois pas que ce que je fais avec mon petit copain te regarde Bella. Au lieu de rester là, tu devrais nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Lui répondit Jenny en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi

Y a pas une aile psychiatrique dans cet hôpital ? Je crois qu'il y a un cas assez intéressant ici.

- Ok. Lui dit Bella

OK ? COMMENT CA OK ? NON C'EST PAS OK, JE NE VEUX PAS D'ELLE. QUE QUELQU'UN ME L'ENLEVE PAR PITIE !

Et sans que je m'y attende, Bella empoigna le bras de Jenny et la tira d'un coup sec en arrière. Ce qui fit lâcher enfin Jenny et la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Jenny se retrouvait maintenant à quelques mètres loin de là et fusillait Bella du regard.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'es frustré et que tu n'as personne qu'il faut que tu te mêles de mes affaires. Lui dit Jenny en colère alors qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau vers moi

Bella qui se trouvait entre jenny et moi fit quelques pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Mais je me mêle de mes affaires justement. Lui répondit Bella avec un calme que je ne lui connaissais pas

Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois dans des situations similaires avec d'autres filles mais elle n'était pas aussi calme. Etais-ce une bonne chose ou pas ?

- Ah oui ? En quoi le fait que mon petit ami me serre dans ses bras te regarde ? Lui cracha Jenny

SON PETIT AMI ?

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'intervienne mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. C'était comme si j'étais extérieur à tout ça alors que j'étais le premier intéressé. Bella allait sacrément m'en vouloir sur ce coup là. C'était en quelque sorte comme si je confirmais tout ça puisque je ne le niais pas. Mais il y a aussi le fait que je ne savais pas comment définir ma relation avec Bella, sinon j'aurais déjà fait déguerpir Jenny en lui disant que Bella était ma petite amie.

Bella se retourna subitement vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus puisqu'elle se retourna vers Jenny.

- Ca me regarde à partir du moment où tu te jettes dans les bras de l'homme qui partage ma vie. Lui dit Bella fermement

Oh ben merde alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bella vient bien de dire que je suis l'homme qui partage sa vie ? S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde et que nous étions seul je l'aurais bien prise dans mes bras et l'aurait fait tourné comme dans les films à l'eau de rose mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Qu'es-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise ces mots à moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'aurais aimé voir l'expression de son visage à cet instant mais Jenny gâchait tout ça.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Eddie et toi ? Aucune chance, tu n'es pas son genre de fille. Lui répondit Jenny en rigolant mais je voyais bien qu'elle simulait, elle bouillait intérieurement

Bella avait fait la moitié du chemin, c'était à moi de faire le reste et porter le coup de grâce à Jenny.

Je m'approchais de Bella qui était toujours dos à moi et me collait à elle. Puis j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle en posant mes mains sur son ventre. Bella se laissait faire et posa même ses mains sur les miennes. Je posais ensuite mon menton sur l'épaule de Bella et regardait Jenny bien en face. Si comme ça elle ne comprenait toujours pas alors elle ne comprendrait jamais.

- Bella et moi sommes ensemble Jenny, tu ferais bien de t'y faire. Je ne suis pas ton petit ami et ne le serais jamais alors fais-moi plaisir et sors de ma vie. Lui dis-je fermement

- Mais Eddie…tu ne peux pas. JE suis celle qu'il te faut. Me dit Jenny en essayant de m'attendrir

- C'est quand même pas croyable que tu ne comprennes pas ce qu'on te dit ! Qu'es-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour que tu ouvre les yeux, qu'on s'envoi en l'air devant toi ? Lui demanda Bella perdant patience

Et moi aussi je perdais patience, Jenny ne lâchais pas le morceau. Cela dit je n'étais pas contre lui faire une petite démonstration mais je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs je me rendais compte qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui nous regardait ainsi que mon père et ma mère. Super, qu'es-ce que ma mère va penser de moi en voyant le genre de fille avec lesquelles je m'envoyais en l'air. Qu'es-ce que j'avais honte là tout de suite. Rien que le fait qu'on m'associe à Jenny me soulevait le cœur.

- Il faudrait pour ça que pour ça mon Eddie ait envie de toi et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il n'y a que moi qui sais ce dont il a envie et ce qu'il a besoin qu'on lui fasse, pas vrai ? Me demanda Jenny en voulant m'allumer

Je sentis Bella se tendre entre mes bras et j'avais peur qu'elle aille en coller une à Jenny. Même si elle l'aurait mérité, Bella aurait des problèmes après et Jenny aurait gagné d'une certaines façon. Je resserrais ma prise sur Bella pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Elle se détendit un peu et serra un peu plus mes mains avec les siennes.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire ton travail avant que je ne perde patience Jenny. Lui lança Bella

Attendez un peu, Jenny travaille ici ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien foutre dans un hôpital ?

Jenny fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Tu n'es pas en service et tu n'as donc aucun ordre à me donner. Lui cracha Jenny furieuse qu'on lui rappelle où était sa place

- Mais moi je le peux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai fait appelé Jenny et non pas pour vous jeter sur mon fils et vous donner en spectacle devant tout l'hôpital. Monsieur Thomson a eu un petit accident et a besoin de vous pour aller nettoyer tout ça. Alors je vous prierai de reprendre votre travail. Lui dit mon père sévèrement

Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça, il fallait vraiment le pousser à bout pour qu'il montre cette facette de sa personnalité. Jenny avait fait fort.

Donc si je comprenais bien Jenny travaillais avec Bella et mon père ? Les pauvres, je les plains sincèrement.

Bizarrement Jenny ne semblait pas étonnée que ce soit mon père et je la soupçonnais de le savoir déjà. C'est probablement comme ça qu'elle est revenue vers moi.

Jenny se retourna vers mon père qui tenait ma mère par la taille. Ma mère qui regardait d'un mauvais œil Jenny. Et cette dernière semblait agacée par la présence de ma mère, j'ignorais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle ait le culot de s'approcher d'elle pour la saluer, pas après le scandale qu'elle venait de faire

- Madame Cullen, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un mari comme le Docteur Cullen et un fils comme Eddie. Dit Jenny à ma mère avec un sourire hypocrite

- Jeune fille. Lui répondit ma mère en lui faisant un signe de la tête

Ma mère n'était pas aussi inamicale habituellement mais je pouvais voir qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout Jenny et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Elle était détestable.

- Le patient vous attend Jenny. Lui rappela mon père

Ce que Jenny n'apprécia pas visiblement.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je ne vais pas en rester là. Nous dit Jenny en se retournant vers Bella et moi

Elle entra ensuite dans la salle du patient qu'elle était censée nettoyer. Le silence régna pendant un moment, personne ne trouvait rien à dire. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qui venait de se passer et tout ça par ma faute. Si j'avais su mieux choisir mes partenaires au lieu de cette psychopathe on n'en serait pas là.

- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait te laisser travailler. Dit ma mère à mon père

- D'accord, on se retrouve à la maison ma chérie. Lui répondit mon père en l'embrassant de nouveau

On est reparti pour un tour. Bella et moi n'avions pas bougé, nous étions toujours enlacé mais ça n'avait rien d'un moment de tendresse, c'était plutôt un support mutuelle. On avait besoin de se sentir mutuellement épauler après ce qu'il venait de se passer. On avait certains points à éclaircir Bella et moi, le bon côté des choses était que Bella ne semblait pas me rejeter, enfin pour le moment. Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de faire ça devant mes parents.

Tout ce qui ressortait de positif là dedans est que Bella m'avait appelé « l'homme qui partage sa vie » et moi j'ai pu enfin dire qu'on était ensemble même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais Bella ne m'avait heureusement pas contredis.

Bella se détacha lentement de moi et je sentis un grand vide entre mes bras. J'avais l'impression que la place de Bella était là, entre mes bras et quand elle n'y était pas je ne me sentais pas entier.

- Au revoir Carlisle, et bonne chance avec Jenny. Dit Bella à mon père en s'approchant de ma mère et lui

Mon père s'abaissa vers Bella et lui embrassa la joue. Ca me faisait bizarre d'assister à ça. D'un côté j'étais heureux que mon père s'entende aussi bien avec Bella, d'un autre j'étais jaloux de leur complicité. C'est pitoyable, ni Bella, ni mon père n'avait d'arrière pensé et moi je me prenais la tête pour des conneries. S'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre eux, ils ne feraient pas ça devant ma mère et moi. J'ai honte de penser des choses pareilles mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau détraqué de penser à ça.

Bella me jeta un bref regard et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas quoi penser alors j'embrassais mon père et ma mère.

- Va la rejoindre mon grand, cette histoire l'a un peu chamboulé je pense comme nous tous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu connaissais Jenny. Me dit mon père sérieux

- C'est malheureusement le cas. Lui répondis-je tristement

- Allez vas-y, elle doit t'attendre. Me dit ma mère doucement

- J'y vais, au revoir. Leur dis-je en me précipitant dehors

J'espérais juste qu'elle m'attendait et qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuit.

Une fois dehors je regardais à droite, rien. Puis à gauche et je fus soulagé, elle était un peu plus loin appuyé sur le mur la tête baissé vers le sol. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle tout en l'observant. Elle semblait très loin, perdu dans ces réflexions qui j'imaginais me concernait.

- Hey. Lui dis-je doucement en me postant en face d'elle pour lui soulever le menton

- Hey toi-même. Me répondit Bella en souriant

Son sourire me rassura et me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais peur qu'elle panique et remette ce qui nous liait en question.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Lui dis-je

Elle savait très bien de quoi je parlais.

- Je sais. Me répondit simplement Bella en me regardant

- Et ? Lui demandais-je

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça

- Et quoi ? Me demanda Bella

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à dire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lui dis-je surpris

- Oh que si, détrompes-toi, j'ai des tonnes de questions mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu approprié pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Me demanda Bella en regardant autour d'elle

- Bien sûre, désolé mais je suis nerveux et impatient de savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Lui dis-je en la sondant du regard

Bella savait très bien dissimuler ses sentiments, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle aurait fait un bon agent du F.B.I si elle avait voulu.

- Tu me ramènes ou je dois appeler un taxi ? Me demanda Bella

- Tu es venu comment ? Lui demandais-je

- Taxi. Me répondit Bella

- Et ta moto ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu me vois grimper sur ma moto habillé comme ça ? Me demanda Bella en arquant un sourcil

Je la regardais de haut en bas et effectivement elle aurait dû remonter sa jupe jusqu'à son nombril si elle aurait prit sa moto. Quel imbécile !

- Allez viens on y va. De toute façon on va chez moi. Lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne

- Tu vas d'abord devoir passer chez moi, je dois me changer. Je me vois mal t'aider habillé comme ça. Me dit Bella

Ce n'était pas faux bien qu'elle soit mortellement sexy comme ça.

Nous arrivions chez elle et elle monta rapidement alors que je l'attendais dans ma voiture. Elle redescendit 15 minutes plus tard habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise à carreaux bleu et blanc et des baskets.

- J'ai fais le plus vite possible. Me dit Bella en entrant dans la voiture

- Tu as été rapide. Lui dis-je en la regardant avec insistance

- Quoi ? Je sais ce n'est pas très glamour mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus confortable. En plus ce sont des vieilles fringues, ce n'est pas grave si je les tache. Me dit Bella pour sa défense

- Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je te trouve sexy quoi que tu portes. Lui dis-je en démarrant

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu me voyais au saut du lit. Me dit Bella en riant

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je t'ai déjà vu au saut du lit Bella et tu étais loin d'être repoussante, bien au contraire. Lui dis-je la voix rauque

L'image de Bella en shorty et débardeur s'imposa à moi. Je devais sûrement avoir un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

- Arrêtes ça ! Me dit Bella en me frappant l'épaule

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait. Lui dis-je innocemment

- T'étais en train de repenser à moi en petite tenue, je me trompe ? Me demanda Bella en arquant un sourcil

- J'avoue mais c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a fait rappelé ça. De toute façon tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est gravé là-dedans à tout jamais. Lui dis-je en tapotant du doigt ma tempe

- Salaud va ! Me dit Bella en riant

- Je suis choqué par tant de vulgarité miss Swan. Lui dis-je faussement choqué

- Mais oui c'est ça, arrête de faire l'idiot et roule. Me dit Bella

- A vos ordres. Lui dis-je en accélérant

On arriva rapidement chez moi et Bella s'affala sur le nouveau canapé. Emmet et Jazz m'avait tellement bien aidé hier que j'avais déjà peint la cuisine. Faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas une grande surface à peindre, juste le haut des murs.

- C'est superbe, ne manque plus que la peinture et ça sera parfait. Me dit Bella contente du résultat

- Je me suis déjà occupé de la cuisine hier. Il ne reste que le salon à peindre et la chambre à tapisser. Je m'occupe du salon parce que je suis nulle pour tapisser, il faut de la patience et je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'espère juste que tu t'y connais. Lui dis-je sérieux

- T'en fais pas, je m'occupe de la chambre. Me dit Bella en baillant

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait dormi que 3 heures, elle devait être épuisée la pauvre.

- Tu vas d'abord allez dormir un peu, tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard. Lui dis-je en attrapant ces deux mains pour la lever du canapé.

- Je peux peut-être d'abord tapisser, puis faire la sieste. Me dit Bella en baillant de nouveau

- T'es crevé Bella, tu ne seras capable de rien faire dans cet état. Lui dis-je en la conduisant vers ma chambre.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Me répondit Bella se laissant aller sans résister

Je la conduisis jusqu'au lit et la fit asseoir.

- Je reviens. Lui dis-je avant d'aller dans la salle de bain

Je ramassais tout ce qui trainait au cas où Bella voudrait s'en servir.

Je rejoignis Bella et le spectacle qu'elle m'offrit me fit sourire. Elle s'était couchée sur mon lit en position fœtal. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'a même pas pu attendre mon retour. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui enlevais délicatement ses baskets pour qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement. Je rabattis l'autre moitié de la couette pour la recouvrir. Si je la bougeais elle allait se réveiller et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Je fermais ensuite les rideaux que Jazz avait eu la gentillesse de poser. La pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir à cause des épais rideaux.

Je sortis de la chambre et fermais doucement la porte

POV BELLA

J'étais là, debout en train de regarder cette garce accroché à Edward sans rien pouvoir faire. Je bouillais intérieurement, ça c'était sûr mais es-ce que c'était à moi d'intervenir ? Je ne devrais pas laisser Edward se sortir de là seul ? Je ne voulais pas vraiment passer pour la fille hystérique qui se donne en spectacle, Jenny faisait déjà ça très bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me narguer comme ça non plus, parce que c'est ce qu'elle faisait, aucun doute là-dessus.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis plusieurs personnes assister au spectacle, que ce soit des membres du personnel ou des patients. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui serais bien rentrer dedans mais fallait pas oublier que j'étais sur mon lieu de travail et que j'allais avoir des problèmes si je faisais ça. Jenny en serait d'ailleurs ravie. Et il y avait aussi les personnes avec qui je travaillais qui se trouvait là, que penseraient-ils de moi après ? Sûrement que je suis une sauvage.

Mais putain qu'es-ce que j'avais envie de me la faire !

Sans oublier Carlisle et Esmée, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient si j'attrapais Jenny par les cheveux pour la détacher de leur fils. D'ailleurs je jetais un coup d'œil vers eux et vis Esmée me regarder avec insistance. Elle essayait de me dire quelque chose, de me faire passer un message que je ne décodais pas toute de suite. Puis l'évidence me frappa, elle voulait que j'intervienne. Elle me disait de ne pas laisser Edward aux mains de cette garce.

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente Eddie, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu me reviennes. On va être bien tout les deux, on sera heureux. On est fait pour être ensemble toute la vie toi et moi, plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Entendis-je Jenny dire à Edward euphorique

Et là ça a été le déclencheur, pour qui elle se prend ? Elle est complètement malade cette fille ! Elle ne se rend pas compte que depuis tout à l'heure Edward la repousse ? Elle n'a donc aucune fierté ? Fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon j'allais exploser de l'intérieur. Je m'approchais d'eux et me postais derrière Jenny

- Je ne pense pas qu'EDDIE soit de cet avis Jenny et je crois aussi que tu devrais le lâcher. On est dans un hôpital nom d'un chien et pas dans une espèce de show télévisé. Lui dis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais

Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner satisfaction et me comporter comme elle. D'ailleurs je voyais Edward me regarder reconnaissant que j'intervienne.

- Je ne crois pas que ce que je fais avec mon petit copain te regarde Bella. Au lieu de rester là, tu devrais nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Osa me répondre Jenny en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Edward

Lui laisser un peu d'intimité ? Je vais te laisser de l'intimité ma grande mais avec toi-même, tu auras tout le temps de te rendre compte de ta bêtise comme ça

- Ok. Lui répondis-je simplement

La manière douce ne marchait pas ? Alors passons à la manière forte.

Je lui empoignais le bras et tirais un coup sec dessus ce qui la fit relâcher. Si Edward craignait de lui faire mal ce n'était pas mon cas. Rien à foutre, elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. Je ne sais pas si ce fut la surprise ou ma force qui lui fit lâcher prise mais je réussis à la dégager et c'était le plus important. J'y avais été tellement fort que je la fis propulser à plusieurs mètres d'Edward.

Elle me fusilla du regard et semblait être prête à me sauter dessus. J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne ferait rien d'idiot.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'es frustré et que tu n'as personne qu'il faut que tu te mêles de mes affaires. Cracha Jenny en colère alors qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement

Je ne savais pas de qui elle s'approchait, de moi ou d'Edward ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre qu'elle soit trop près de moi pour le savoir, fallait que je la déstabilise avant. Je reculais alors de quelques pas en arrière pour me rapprocher d'Edward en espérant que ça l'arrête et qu'elle se rende enfin à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici

- Mais je me mêle de mes affaires justement. Lui répondis-je avec un calme que je n'avais pas

Dans d'autres circonstances et dans un autre endroit, je n'aurais pas été aussi calme.

- Ah oui ? En quoi le fait que mon petit ami me serre dans ses bras te regarde ? Me cracha Jenny pas du tout contente que je m'approche d'Edward

SON PETIT AMI ? LA SERRER DANS SES BRAS ALORS QU'ELLE L'A PRATIQUEMENT AGRESSE ?

Non je vous jure, elle n'est pas normal. Elle vit dans un monde à part ou tout ces rêves deviennent réalité. Je me demande si le Docteur Fallon n'aurait pas une place en psychiatrie pour elle, parce que de toute évidence c'est là qu'est sa place. Et je ne rigolais pas, cette fille avait vraiment un sérieux problème.

Fallait que je lui dise clairement ce qu'Edward et moi étions l'un pour l'autre bien que je ne le sache pas vraiment moi-même. Je me retournais vers Edward pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour y trouver une quelconque réponse ou son approbation pour ce que j'allais dire. Il me regardait confiant et avec espoir et je su ce que j'avais à faire.

- Ca me regarde à partir du moment où tu te jettes dans les bras de l'homme qui partage ma vie. Lui dis-je fermement

Et d'ailleurs ce que je venais de dire était la pur vérité, Edward était l'homme qui partageait ma vie en ce moment. Nous passions énormément de temps ensemble et partagions quelque chose de fort. Même si notre relation était un peu confuse, nous savions ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. J'aurais bien voulu voir le visage d'Edward quand j'avais sortis ces mots, je pense que ça avait dû lui faire plaisir que je m'ouvre un peu plus en lui faisant comprendre qu'il fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Mais cette peste nous avait enlevé ça et ce moment qui aurait du être heureux était juste une torture.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Eddie et toi ? Aucune chance, tu n'es pas son genre de fille. Me répondit Jenny en rigolant mais je voyais bien qu'elle bouillait intérieurement

Si elle doutait de ce que nous étions Edward et moi l'un pour l'autre, elle n'en doutait plus à présent. Mais elle refusait d'y croire malgré tout, c'était une coriace. Et honnêtement je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui prouver le contraire. Le seul moyen était de marquer mon territoire et d'embrasser Edward passionnément devant cette gourde, mais il en était hors de question. Je n'allais pas gâcher notre premier baiser à cause d'elle et je refuse qu'il se passe ainsi dans de telle condition. Edward méritait mieux. On méritait mieux après ce que nous avions traversé et toute cette attente.

Alors que je décourageais de trouver une solution qui n'impliquait pas la violence, je sentis un corps se coller à moi. Inutile de le voir pour savoir que c'était Edward, j'étais à présent capable de reconnaitre son odeur n'importe où. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je le laissais faire, tout d'abord parce que j'aimais le sentir contre moi, j'aimais sentir sa chaleur et je me sentais protégé dans ses bras. Puis j'étais contente qu'il réagisse enfin, il n'avait rien dit depuis que Jenny s'était jetée sur lui et ça m'avait un peu ennuyé qu'il n'intervienne pas. Mes ces gestes remplaçait tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire et avait plus d'impact. J'avais le sentiment qu'il s'était retenu de faire ça parce qu'il avait peur de ma réaction et que le fait que je le considère comme l'homme qui partage ma vie l'avait encouragé à se lancer. Je me laissais alors aller contre lui et posais mes mains sur les siennes. Il posa ensuite son menton sur mon épaule.

- Bella et moi sommes ensemble Jenny, tu ferais bien de t'y faire. Je ne suis pas ton petit ami et ne le serais jamais alors fais-moi plaisir et sors de ma vie. Lui dit Edward fermement

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole pour parler à Jenny et je n'avais qu'une chose à dire : ALLELLUIAH. Il était temps. Il avait été ferme avec elle et très convainquant. Je l'avais trouvé terriblement viril à ce moment là. Surtout quand il lui avait dit qu'on était ensemble. J'avais apprécié qu'il le dise et je suis certaine qu'il allait se demander si ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il dise ça. Mais bien au contraire, j'aimais quand il était aussi confiant et qu'il prenait des initiatives.

- Mais Eddie…tu ne peux pas. JE suis celle qu'il te faut. Lui répondit Jenny en essayant d'attendrir Edward

Je n'en pouvais plus, cette fille était littéralement en train de me tuer !

- C'est quand même pas croyable que tu ne comprennes pas ce qu'on te dit ! Qu'es-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour que tu ouvre les yeux, qu'on s'envoi en l'air devant toi ? Lui demandais-je ayant dépassé mon quota de tolérance pour la journée

- Il faudrait pour ça que pour ça mon Eddie ait envie de toi et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il n'y a que moi qui sais ce dont il a envie et ce qu'il a besoin qu'on lui fasse, pas vrai ? Demanda Jenny à Edward d'une voix qu'elle se voulait séductrice mais qui me dégoutait

Pas moyen que je reste là sans rien faire, mes nerfs sont en train de lâcher et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui refaire le portrait. Et elle ne l'aurait pas volé. Comment ose-t-elle faire référence à la vie sexuelle d'Edward devant ses parents ? Comment pouvait-elle manquer de savoir vivre à ce point ? Elle aurait au moins pu s'abstenir de sortir ça, au moins par égard pour Edward. Je sentais la prise d'Edward se raffermir autour de moi comme s'il me soupçonnait d'aller défigurer Jenny et il avait totalement raison, c'est ce que j'avais envie de faire. Mais il avait aussi raison de me retenir, c'était la chose à faire. Je resserrais ma prise sur ses mains pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que je ne ferais rien.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire ton travail avant que je ne perde patience Jenny. Lui lançais-je acide

Jenny fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas apprécié que je lui dise quoi faire. Fallait pas me faire chier ma grande !

- Tu n'es pas en service et tu n'as donc aucun ordre à me donner. Me cracha Jenny furieuse

Elle ne pourrait rien contre moi si je l'attends à la sortie et je lui règle son compte, non ? C'est en dehors de l'hôpital après tout. Je n'aurais peut-être pas de problème avec l'hôpital mais elle portera plainte contre moi. Oui parce que je n'avais aucune intention de cacher mon visage. Oh non, j'avais envie qu'elle voit bien que c'est moi qui lui casse la figure, qu'elle me regarde bien en face et que je lui fasse ravaler son air suffisant

- Mais moi je le peux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai fait appelé Jenny et non pas pour vous jeter sur mon fils et vous donner en spectacle devant tout l'hôpital. Monsieur Thomson a eu un petit accident et a besoin de vous pour aller nettoyer tout ça. Alors je vous prierai de reprendre votre travail. Lui dit mon Carlisle sévèrement

Oh merci Carlisle, tu es mon héros. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi froid et sévère. Visiblement il n'y avait pas qu'à moi que Jenny avait fait perdre patience. Une chose m'étonna cependant, Jenny ne semblait pas surprise d'entendre qu'Edward était le fils de Carlisle. Bizarre quand même. Ca ne lui faisait rien de savoir qu'elle draguait le fils et le père en même temps ? Trainé.

Jenny se retourna vers Carlisle qui tenait Esmée par la taille. Esmée regardait Jenny assez froidement, même elle qui était la bonté incarné avait des envies de meurtres apparemment et pour cause je pouvais sentir Jenny minauder devant Carlisle même si elle était dos à moi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle ait le culot de s'approcher d'elle pour la saluer, pas après le scandale qu'elle venait de faire

- Madame Cullen, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un mari comme le Docteur Cullen et un fils comme Eddie. Dit Jenny à Esmée comme si de rien était

N'importe qui aurait vu une forme de politesse en entendant ça mais venant de Jenny ça avait une toute autre signification. Elle insinuait par là que Carlisle et Edward était des bombes et qu'elle devait être reconnaissante d'être la femme de l'un et la mère de l'autre.

- Jeune fille. Lui répondit Esmée en lui faisant un signe de la tête

- Le patient vous attend Jenny. Lui rappela Carlisle

Ce que Jenny n'apprécia pas visiblement.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je ne vais pas en rester là. Nous dit Jenny en se retournant vers Edward et moi

Seigneur n'a-telle donc rien compris ? Et dire que je vais devoir me la coltiner au boulot. Je ne vais pas y arriver, je sais que je ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Elle allait rendre le plaisir que j'avais à venir travailler en véritable calvaire. Et je me sentis tout d'un coup découragé.

Je saluais rapidement Esmée et Carlisle et sortis attendre Edward dehors. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de m'éloigner le plus possible de Jenny, je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle confrontation aujourd'hui.

Je m'étais éloigné de l'entrée de l'hôpital et attendais Edward appuyé contre le mur. Je me demandais bien dans quelle circonstance il avait rencontré Jenny et à quoi ressemblait leur relation. Je me rappelais vaguement qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il partageait un semblant d'amitié avec elle et j'avais du mal à le croire. De plus, il avait mentionné le fait que ce soit Jenny qui soit allé voir ailleurs. Es-ce que leur relation aurait été plus loin ou aurait duré si elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Es-ce qu'Edward n'aurait pas définitivement succombé ? Pour coucher avec Jenny aussi longtemps il devait bien la trouver à son goût, non ? C'était donc le genre de fille qui lui plaisait ?

Si seulement j'avais su que c'était de cette Jenny qu'il parlait j'aurais fais gaffe à mes arrières. Si ça se trouve c'est moi qui l'aie ramené jusqu'à Edward !

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête au point que je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward était face à moi. Ce n'est que quand il m'a relevé la tête que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence.

- Hey. Me dit doucement Edward

Je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet. Il se demandait sûrement si j'allais le fuir à présent.

- Hey toi-même. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Je voulais le rassurer un peu même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais en ce moment face à cette situation.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Me dit Edward embarrassé

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je simplement en le regardant dans les yeux

- Et ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Et quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à dire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Me dit Edward surpris

- Oh que si, détrompes-toi, j'ai des tonnes de questions mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu approprié pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi

- Bien sûre, désolé mais je suis nerveux et impatient de savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Me répondit Edward en me sondant du regard

Je savais qu'il était préoccupé de ne pas savoir ce que je pensais de tout ça mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Il me raccompagna donc chez moi pour que je puisse me changer et nous conduis chez lui. Ce n'est qu'en m'affalant sur le canapé que la fatigue m'assaillit. Edward s'en rendis compte et me força à aller dormir dans sa chambre. Il me fit asseoir et s'excusa pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'étais tellement crevé que je me couchais en l'attendant. Puis le trou noir.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et je m'asseyais brusquement sur le lit. Je ne retrouvais plus mes repères, je n'étais pas dans mon lit et il faisait extrêmement sombre. Je me remémorais les évènements de la journée et me rappelais que j'étais dans le lit d'Edward.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Me dit une voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle d'Edward

En effet, il était à l'autre bout de la chambre, une faible lumière venant de la salle de bain l'éclairait. Une fois mes yeux habitué à l'obscurité j'arrivais à le distinguer près de sa penderie. Je dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de ce que je voyais parce que le Edward que je voyais était…en serviette de bain uniquement.

Ok ma grande, je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que t'as pas eu de sexe mais faut pas rêver quand même. Qu'es-ce qu'Edward ferait en serviette de bain dans la même chambre que toi ?

- Bella, tu es réveillé ? Me demanda Edward

Y a pas que moi qui aie du mal à voir dans le noir apparemment.

- Qu'es-ce que je ferais assise sur le lit sinon ? Lui demandais-je en me frottant le visage

- Et bien comme tu ne parlais pas, je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être somnambule. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Et bien non, mais dis moi, t'es en serviette de bain où je rêve ? Lui demandais-je franco

Fallait que je sache avant de me lever de ce lit. Parce que si c'était le cas et que je m'approchais trop de lui, je ne pense pas que mes hormones restent tranquilles. Il n'y avait pas de danger tant que j'étais loin de lui et que je ne voyais pas vraiment son corps.

- Heu, non tu ne rêves pas. Désolé mais j'ai fini de peindre le salon et j'avais besoin de prendre une douche avant de préparer le diner. J'ai pourtant essayé d'être silencieux mais dans ma hâte, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Me dit Edward hésitant

Je pense qu'il avait peur que je le prenne pour un obsédé ou un truc dans le genre.

- Hey, t'es chez toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je voulais juste être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Lui dis-je

- Parce que je fais partie de tes rêves ? Me demanda Edward très intéressé par le sujet

- Si tu crois que je vais te divulguer le contenu de mes rêves, là c'est toi qui rêve Cullen. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Quand es-ce que tu arrêteras de m'appeler Cullen ? Me demanda Edward

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- J'ai l'impression d'être un simple pote ou alors un collègue de bureau quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Me confia Edward sérieux

Heu ? Là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Il a raison, lui il m'appelle ma puce ou ma belle et je dois avouer que c'est plaisant. Je pourrais faire de même avec lui et je le ferai mais pas maintenant alors que c'est encore flou entre nous. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si j'apprécierais s'il m'appelait Swan.

- Tu n'es pas un pote ou un collègue de bureau Edward, tu es beaucoup plus et tu le sais. Je te promets d'essayer d'arrêter de t'appeler Cullen mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour les petits noms. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, tu as ton rythme et j'ai le mien c'est tout. Ne traine pas trop non plus. Me dit Edward un sourire dans la voix

- Promis mon chou. Lui répondis-je sans faire exprès

- Tu vois ? Tu y arrives déjà ? Mais trouve autre chose que mon chou s'il te plait. Me dit Edward moqueur

- Hey, ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. Il est quelle heure au faite ? Lui demandais-je

- Il est environs 18h. Me répondit Edward

- Merde t'es sérieux ? J'ai dormi 4 heures ? T'aurais dû me réveiller. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir autant ? Lui demandais-je en me levant précipitamment

- T'étais crevé Bella et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, t'étais tellement mignonne endormie. Me dit Edward

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est un compliment ou pas. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas non plus. Me répondit Edward moqueur

- Enfoiré. Lui dis-je surprise par ces propos

Je trouvais qu'Edward prenait plus de liberté avec moi et devenait vraiment lui-même. J'en étais heureuse parce que ça voulait dire qu'il se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec moi pour être lui-même.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas me casser la gueule parce qu'il faisait vraiment sombre mais j'y voyais assez pour voir Edward essayer de se cacher derrière la porte de sa penderie.

Je m'arrêtais net et le regardais surprise. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en être offusqué.

- Tu as peur que je te viole ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Pas du tout, ce serait avec plaisir même, je me laisserais faire mais tu le regretterais. J'essaye juste de ne pas être une trop grande tentation pour toi c'est tout, tu devrais m'en remercier. Me dit Edward avec un sourire charmeur

Quel goujat ma parole ! Qu'est devenu l'Edward d'avant ? Je crois bien que j'étais en train de faire connaissance avec l'ancien Edward là et il est hors de question que je me laisse avoir par lui.

- Ne joue pas ça avec moi parce que tu risquerais de le regretter. Moi aussi je peux me déshabiller et voir si tu peux résister à la tentation. Le défiais-je

Il me regarda de haut en bas et déglutit, je crois qu'il avait compris que je ne plaisantais pas et que j'étais prête à le faire. Pas jusqu'au bout bien sûr mais assez pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu. Lui dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et ce que je vis me fis grimacer. Je n'étais pas dans un de mes meilleurs jours. Mes cernes étaient moins visibles mais je ne ressemblais plus à rien en ayant dormi maquillé. J'entrepris alors de remédier aux dégâts en me lavant énergiquement le visage faisant disparaitre mascara et compagnie.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et constatais qu'Edward n'était plus dans la chambre. J'ouvris alors les rideaux de la chambre, le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait une couleur magnifique. Je restais un instant à le contempler avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée pour aérer la pièce. Je me retournais pour aller faire le lit et examinais la chambre à coucher que nous avions choisi. Elle était vraiment belle et convenait parfaitement à Edward.

Je refis rapidement le lit et réfléchis à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour tapisser la chambre d'Edward. J'allais recouvrir le mur du côté de la tête de lit et le mur opposé, c'était le meilleur choix. Mais comment faire pour étaler la colle sur le papier, Edward n'avait pas de table assez grande pour ça. Me restait plus que le sol, je le recouvrirais de quelque chose pour ne pas abimer le parquet. Un escabeau sera aussi nécessaire, les murs n'étaient pas si hauts de toute manière. Restait à espérer qu'Edward ait le pinceau adéquat et je pourrais commencer.

J'allais donc rejoindre Edward qui enlevait le plastique qu'il avait mis au sol pour le protéger de la peinture. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et j'en profitais pour contempler son travail. Il avait fait du bon boulot. Aucune bavure en vue, j'étais impressionné. Et la couleur allait parfaitement avec le canapé, nous avions bien choisis. Le salon d'Edward avait plus de caractère comme ça et il était chaleureux comparé à celui d'avant.

- C'est parfait. Dis-je en m'adressant à Edward

Il se releva et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu trouves ? Y a pas de défauts ? J'ai passé une deuxième couche parce qu'on voyait quelques défauts après la première mais je ne sais pas si elles ont disparu ou elles…

- Edward arrêtes, c'est parfait. Je ne vois aucun défaut. Tu as fais du bon boulot. Lui affirmais-je

- Merci. Quand on est en plein dedans on ne voit pas nécessairement les défauts alors…

- Il n'y en a pas mais tu devrais légèrement ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu et que ça sèche plus vite aussi. Lui dis-je

Il le fit sans poser de question.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques trucs pour que je commence à travailler dans ta chambre. Lui dis-je

Il était déjà plus de 18h et j'avais intérêt à m'y mettre si je ne volais pas y passer la nuit.

- T'as besoin de quoi ? Me demanda Edward

- Il te reste du plastique pour protéger le sol ? Lui demandais-je

- Il m'en reste. Me répondit Edward

- Bien je vais en avoir besoin. Je vais aussi avoir besoin du saut de colle qu'on a acheté, d'un gros pinceau, d'un chiffon, d'un couteau, d'un ciseau et d'un escabeau, ça je sais que tu as je l'ai vu dans ta cuisine. Lui dis-je en réfléchissant en même temps pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié

J'aimais bien avoir tout mon matériel autour de moi quand je travaillais. Et je ne voulais pas embêter Edward toutes les 2 secondes pour lui demander telle ou telle chose.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait autant de chose. Me dit Edward étonné

- Pourtant si. Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'apporta le plastique de protection. Je lui pris des mains et l'emmenais dans la chambre. Edward revint avec la colle, le pinceau, le couteau, la paire de ciseau et le chiffon.

- Merci. Lui dis-je quand il déposa le tout sur le sol

- Je t'apporte l'escabeau tout de suite. Me dit Edward en sortant de la chambre

Il revint quelques secondes après.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, je vais rester avec toi. Me dit Edward en voyant tout le matériel qu'il me fallait

- Non ça va aller, c'est plus impressionnant que ça en à l'air. Je vais juste avoir besoin de toi pour commencer. Il faudrait qu'on tire le lit pour que je puisse commencer par ce mur. Lui dis-je en désignant le mur en question

- Ok. Me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers le lit

- Je vais t'aider. Lui dis-je en allant de l'autre côté du lit

Fallait qu'on le porte de part et d'autre pour ne pas abimer le parquet et putain c'était lourd nom d'un chien mais je ne voulais pas me plaindre. Cependant on arriva à ce que je voulais rapidement.

- Merde c'était lourd, ça va Bella ? Me demanda Edward inquiet

- Toujours en état de parler donc ça va. Lui dis-je en souriant même si j'avais un peu mal au bras et au dos

- Je te devrais une fière chandelle après ça. Me dit Edward n'étant pas dupe

- Viens j'ai besoin de toi. Lui dis-je en attrapant un rouleau de papier peint

J'ouvrais le rouleau et le tendis à Edward. J'approchais l'escabeau du mur à présent dégagé et le positionnais bien.

- Tu montes et tu positionne le papier parfaitement droit sur le mur pendant que moi je vais dérouler le rouleau et voir où je dois couper pour avoir la bonne longueur. Lui dis-je le plus clairement possible

Pas que je le prenais pour un con pas du tout. Mais une connerie et tout le reste des mesures seront fausse et on serait dans la merde.

Edward avait vite saisis ce que je voulais et je coupais rapidement le dessous du papier à la bonne longueur.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Merci Edward je vais juste avoir besoin de quelque chose pour mélanger la colle, un bout de bois ou n'importe quoi. Lui dis-je en étalant le plastique de protection au pied du lit et le papier qu'on venait de couper dessus.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Me dit Edward

Je pliais le papier là où je l'avais coupé et étalais le reste du papier dans l'autre sens pour obtenir un autre morceau de la même longueur. Ma chemise me gênait pendant mes mouvements, je décidais de l'enlever et restais avec mon débardeur blanc et en profitais pour attacher mes cheveux avec un crayon que j'avais trouvé sur la table de chevet d'Edward. Je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, j'espère que…

Mais Edward arrêta de parler, je me retournais vers lui pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et je le vis me regarder avec insistance. J'étais à quatre pattes parterre et il devait probablement voir mon shorty en dentelle si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être ce qui le perturbe. Je me relevais afin de ne pas le torturer plus et lui enlevais le bout de bois qu'il m'avait apporté.

- C'est parfait. Lui dis-je comme si de rien était

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste t'aider ? Me demanda Edward

Cette fois-ci je pouvais voir une autre motivation que réellement m'aider dans ses prunelles et si nous jouions à ça, on n'était pas prêt de finir.

- Certaine, merci Edward tu peux aller faire…ce que tu as à faire. Lui dis-je bêtement

- Ok, heu…si tu as besoin d'aide…n'hésite pas. Me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce

Faisait moins le malin le Casanova et encore il ne m'a pas vu en serviette de bain, moi. Je souriais toute seule avant de me mettre vraiment au travail.

Le plus dur était de poser le premier papier, une fois celui-ci fait le reste allait tout seul. Et le plus important était de ne pas laisser de bulle sinon c'est fichu. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour que la chambre d'Edward soit parfaite, je ne voulais rien gâcher. J'avais plusieurs fois fais du tapissage que ce soit ma chambre ou l'appartement de Josh. C'était d'ailleurs avec lui que je m'étais perfectionné. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le choix. Perfectionniste comme il était, il ne me laissait rien passer. Si je l'avais détesté à ce moment là, je l'en remerciais aujourd'hui, au moins je pouvais aider Edward.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était exactement mais il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Une fois que j'étais lancé personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, fallait que j'aille au bout de ce que j'entreprenais. Edward n'était pas venu me déranger et c'était mieux comme ça, on aurait perdu du temps. Edward devait être comme moi et détestait qu'on vienne le déranger, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il me laissait travailler tranquillement.

J'entamais ma dernière bande de papier quand j'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Entre. Dis-je en continuant ce que je faisais

- Wow, c'est…superbe. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce résultat. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Tu es étonnante Bella. Me dit Edward visiblement content du résultat

- J'ai pas fais grand-chose à part le poser. C'est le papier qui rend bien. Lui répondis-je en étalant le papier avec le chiffon pour enlever les bulles

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as l'idée de le poser que sur 2 murs, honnêtement je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée. En plus, tu l'as posé parfaitement, on dirait que c'est un professionnel qui a fait le travail. Crois-moi, Emmet a posé le papier chez Rosalie et c'était un vrai massacre, y avait des bulles partout. Là c'est juste excellent. Me dit Edward sérieusement

- Et bien merci. Lui répondis-je en coupant la bande du bas qui dépassait

- Merci à toi d'avoir fais ça Bella. Me dit Edward

- De rien, je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

- Bon, j'étais venu te dire que le diner est presque prêt. Tu as assez travaillé, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu aurais déjà finis. Me dit Edward

- Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je en m'étirant

- Environs 20h30, ça fait 2h et demie que tu es occupé. Me dit Edward

- Au moins c'est fait. Lui répondis-je en commençant à ramasser le bazar que j'avais fait

- Non, non, non. Je m'occupe de ça, tu vas prendre une douche et quand tu auras finis on mangera. Me dit Edward en m'enlevant ce que j'avais en main

- C'est à moi de ramasser ça Edward, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps. Lui dis-je en continuant

- S'il te plait Bella, je fais ça rapidement pendant que tu prends une douche. Me dit Edward me prenant par les épaules pour me relever

Ca me gênait qu'il ramasse ce que j'avais fait comme bazar mais il insistait tellement que je ne pouvais que capituler.

- Ok, t'as gagné. Lui dis-je en lui donnant ce que j'avais en main

- Sage décision, va maintenant. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans la salle de bain mais désolé je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille en te proposant des produits pour femmes, je n'en ai pas. Tu devras te contenter de mon shampooing et mon gel douche. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Pas grave, je m'en contenterais. Lui dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain

Je fis couler l'eau et me déshabillais pour enfin entrer dans la douche. Ca me faisait bizarre de prendre ma douche chez Edward. Il était rare que je me lave autre part que chez moi, à part quand j'étais avec Jacob mais c'était différent on était un couple.

Bien que nous ne soyons pas encore un couple, Edward et moi partagions quelque chose de fort et cette ambiguïté commençait vraiment à me peser comme j'imaginais qu'elle lui pesait aussi. C'était étrange de ne pas pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre et d'être dans le brouillard comme ça. Pouvoir nommer ce que nous étions était difficile pour le moment et je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'était moi qui freinais les choses et j'en étais consciente mais Edward en faisait les frais malheureusement. Mais sincèrement j'essayais de faire au mieux pour lui comme pour moi. Comment se donner à une personne si on est soi-même dans une situation précaire. Je ne pouvais pas imposer toutes mes incertitudes et mes problèmes à Edward. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Je voulais lui apporter bien être et bonheur et non pas noirceur et complication.

C'était légitime, non ? Edward n'avait pas à surmonter tout mes bagages émotionnels, c'était à moi de régler ça et pas à lui. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour que ça marche entre nous.

D'ailleurs je devrais lui dire ce soir que je partais pour une semaine.

Je sortis enfin de la douche qui avait réussir à détendre un peu mes muscles. Je dois dire que ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai fini que j'ai un peu mal partout. Je m'essuyais rapidement et remettais mes vêtements. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et allais rejoindre Edward.

La chambre était nickel, il avait tout nettoyé. Et maintenant que je regardais bien la chambre, c'est vrai que ça rendait bien. C'était assez douillet.

Je rejoignis Edward qui préparait la table. J'examinais la cuisine que je n'avais pas encore vue depuis qu'Edward l'avait repeint. C'était beaucoup plus lumineux et gai.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal Edward, on aurait pu commander quelque chose. Lui dis-je me sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça me fais plaisir de cuisiner pour toi. Installes-toi. Me dit Edward

- Y a rien que je puisse faire ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, assieds-toi. Me répondit Edward

- Ok, mais je ferais la vaisselle. Lui dis-je

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Me demanda Edward en se retournant pour me faire face

- Non, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas de rester assise alors que toi tu t'affaires en cuisine. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

J'avais honte de ne pas participer et regarder l'autre faire. C'était dans ma nature.

- Tu es définitivement un être à part. Je ne connais aucune femme qui n'aime pas se faire servir. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Et bien maintenant tu en connais une. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ouai…la seule que je veux servir ne le veut pas. Dit-il tout bas en se retournant

Et merde, je crois que je l'ai vexé là.

- C'est pas ça Edward, c'est juste que j'ai cette habitude. Ce n'est pas que chez toi tu sais ? Je le fais aussi chez Rose, Jazz, Josh et même chez ta mère si tu t'en rappelle alors ne le prends pas pour toi. Lui dis-je

- Je sais mais j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi c'est tout mais tu ne me laisse pas faire. Me dit Edward en se tournant de nouveau pour me faire face

- Je veux bien mais tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi et chez moi je ne reste pas à rien faire. Lui dis-je

- Et bien je veux qu'ici ce soit une exception. Me dit Edward en me regardant sérieusement

- C'est vraiment important pour toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui. Me répondit immédiatement Edward

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir !

- Ok, à partir de maintenant je vais faire comme toutes les autres, ça te vas ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca me va, merci. Me dit Edward en me souriant

Edward déposa mon assiette devant moi et la sienne en face. C'était du steak avec une purée de pomme de terre et des légumes. J'avais de la chance d'être tomber sur un homme qui cuisinait pour moi. Edward est un amour.

- C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire rapidement. Me dit Edward en s'installant ne face de moi

- Tu rigoles ? C'est parfait, t'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Lui dis-je sincère

Le repas se passa tranquillement et nous discutions de chose peu importante de temps en temps. Nous ne nous sentions pas obligé d'échanger des banalités dès que le silence s'installait. Mais par contre nos regards se croisaient assez souvent pour ne se lâcher que quelques secondes plus tard. A chaque fois que ça arrivait je ne me sentais pas gêné ou mal à l'aise mais au contraire je me sentais bien. Comme si j'étais dans un cocon où rien ne pourrait m'arriver.

Une fois fini, Edward me congédia dans le salon pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Je l'avais laissé faire même si ça me coutait. J'allais donc dans le salon et pris place sur le canapé. J'admirais le travail qu'avait fait Edward quand je remarquais plusieurs cartons dans un coin. C'était les éléments de décoration que nous avions acheté. J'entrepris alors de les disposer dans le salon.

Je montais rapidement la lampe sur pied et visais les ampoules pour la mettre à côté de la télévision. C'était super jolie, on aurait dit un petit arbre. Je sortis ensuite les coussins de leur emballage et les déposais sur le canapé. Je disposais les quelques bougies sur la cheminée et la table basse qui était déjà en place ainsi que le tapis qui allait dessous.

Je sortis les lampes de chevets de leurs cartons et allaient les mettre à leur place dans la chambre. Il ne restait plus que le miroir et deux tableaux que nous avions aimé Edward et moi, mais c'était à Edward de faire des trous aux murs pas moi, je n'osais pas.

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé pour attendre le retour d'Edward. Canapé qui était incroyablement confortable. J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'installais confortablement. J'allumais la télé pour passer le temps et m'arrêtais sur une chaine musicale.

Ce n'est qu'après 5 ou 6 clips qu'Edward refit surface avec deux tasses de café qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

- Désolé je n'ai pas de dessert à te proposer. Me dit Edward

- J'ai assez mangé comme ça, je ne peux plus rien avaler de toute façon. Lui répondis-je

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la télé pour voir ce que je regardais et son regard se posa sur la lampe que j'avais placé puis il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils alors que moi je regardais à l'opposé pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il allait m'en vouloir je crois.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward

- Mmm. Lui répondis-je tout en fixant la télé

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Me demanda-t-il

Mais j'entendais à sa voix qu'il n'était pas fâché. Je décidais alors de le regarder pour en avoir le cœur net. En effet il avait un sourire moqueur alors que moi je devais afficher une petite moue désolé.

- Désolé mais je m'ennuyais et c'était trois fois rien, j'ai fais ça en quelques minutes. Tiens, regarde je t'ai laissé le miroir et les tableaux. Je me suis dit que t'allais sûrement m'étriper si je faisais des trous dans ton mur. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Lui demandais-je

- T'es pas croyable. Allez viens ici. Me dit-il en m'ouvrant son bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui et c'est ce que je fis

- T'es pas fâché alors ? Lui demandais-je en mettant ma main sur son torse

- Non mais c'est bien parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à placer et qu'il n'y avait rien de lourd. Sinon je me serais senti mal et je t'en aurais vraiment voulu. Alors tâche de ne pas recommencer mais merci quand même. Me dit Edward en me caressant les cheveux

- De rien et je vais essayer de m'abstenir à l'avenir. Lui dis-je en inspirant son odeur discrètement

Il fit de même avec mes cheveux mais moins discrètement

- Tu sens mon shampooing, c'est bizarre de le sentir sur toi. Me dit Edward en entourant son autre bras autour de moi

- Bizarre bien ou pas bien ? Lui demandais-je blottis contre lui

- Je préfère ton odeur habituelle. Me répondit Edward

- Oh, dans ce cas. Lui dis-je en voulant me dégager de son emprise

- Non, tu restes là. Aucune chance que je te relâche. Me dit Edward en me retenant

J'avais envie de rester comme ça mais je ne savais pas quand j'allais rentrer chez moi, et avant il fallait qu'on discute.

- Même si je te dis qu'on doit parler ? Lui demandais-je

Je le sentis se tendre et je su que le moment des explications était venu.

- Ok, qu'on en finisse. Me dit Edward en me relâchant. Je m'écartais un peu mais restais tout de même assez proche de lui.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux savoir ? Me demanda Edward

- Euh…et bien tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir j'imagine. Si je me souviens bien tu m'avais parlé de Jenny comme étant ton plan cul fixe et vous étiez amis. Jenny a été voir ailleurs et ça a été fini. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens mais j'étais à des années lumières de me douter que ta Jenny était celle-là. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- D'abord ce n'est pas MA jenny et nous n'étions pas vraiment amis, nous partagions un semblant d'amitié c'est tout. Me dit Edward dégouté

- On ne va pas jouer sur les mots Edward. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as envie que je sache. Lui dis-je impatiente d'en savoir plus

- Eh bien comme je te l'ai dis j'ai rencontré Jenny alors qu'elle était serveuse. Elle m'a fais du rentre dedans et je me suis laissé tenter. On était d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait que du sexe entre nous mais on arrivait à tenir un minimum de conversation de temps en temps. Voilà, c'était plus par facilité qu'autre chose notre arrangement. J'en avais marre d'emballer des filles pour après essayer de m'en débarrasser parce qu'elles étaient trop collante. Avec Jenny c'était le plan idéal, du sexe sans attache. La seule règle entre nous était qu'on restait exclusif tant qu'on n'avait pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Une fois qu'un des deux se lasserait on devait se le dire et arrêter. Mais Jenny n'a pas respecter ça alors j'ai coupé court à notre…arrangement. Elle est revenue vers moi, s'est excusée et m'a presque supplié de la reprendre mais je n'en avais plus envie maintenant qu'elle m'avait pris pour un con. Elle a insisté pendant plusieurs jours mais quand elle a vu que je ne céderais pas elle a abandonné. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire de ce qui nous liait. Me dit Edward en ne me lâchant pas du regard

J'imagine qu'il voulait étudier mes expressions pour savoir ce que j'en pensais.

- Mais je l'ai revu il y a quelques jours. Elle est venue ici à l'improviste. C'était d'ailleurs le jour où tu es venu prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était toi qui revenais parce que tu avais oublié quelque chose mais c'était Jenny. J'étais très étonné de la voir, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus revu. Elle voulait que je lui redonne une chance et elle a dit m'aimer et que même si je le niais je l'aimais aussi. Elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle, je te jure elle m'a fais flippé Bella. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Et je lui ai aussi dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un pour qu'elle comprenne mais c'était comme parlé à un mur. Elle était comme aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Je l'ai mise dehors et je lui ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis jusqu'à cet après-midi. Je te jure Bella qu'elle n'est rien pour moi et je suis désolé que tu aie du assister à ce cinéma tout à l'heure. Me dit Edward l'appréhension se lisant sur son visage

Il y avait plusieurs choses que j'avais envie de dire, j'avais décidé de ne rien laisser de côté et dire tout ce que je pensais à Edward. Sans rien lui cacher. Mais tout se bousculait dans ma tête et j'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. La seule chose dont j'étais heureuse à présent était qu'Edward m'avait avoué que Jenny était venue chez lui. J'aurai été vraiment déçu s'il m'avait caché une chose aussi importante.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward

Il attendait visiblement que je parle avec impatience. J'essayais rapidement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Ok, et bien tout d'abord je dois avouer que je suis étonné que le genre de femme qui te plaise ou te plaisait ressemble à Jenny. Je savais que tu les aimais blonde à forte poitrine mais quand même. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre ma déception

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jenny a énormément changé entre temps. La Jenny d'aujourd'hui est totalement différente de la Jenny que j'ai connue. Sa poitrine n'était pas aussi imposante et ses lèvres moins pulpeuse. Et surtout elle était moins vulgaire, elle s'habillait de façon assez provocante c'est vrai mais pas à ce point là. Je te jure que j'ai eu du mal à la reconnaitre quand je l'ai revu. Jamais je ne me serais intéressé à elle si je l'avais connu comme ça. J'avoue que j'avais des gouts assez douteux mais pas à ce point là. Me dit Edward tentant de se justifier

Je le croyais bien sûre, ça expliquait qu'il ait été intéressé par elle par le passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais quand même du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Enfin si je savais, je me demandais comment il pouvait passer de filles comme elle à moi. J'étais l'opposé de fille comme Jenny que ce soit physiquement ou autre, comment je pouvais intéresser Edward? Je ne comprenais pas.

- Bella, je vois bien que tu veux me poser certaines questions mais tu n'oses pas. Je t'en prie, je veux répondre à toutes tes interrogations, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de non-dit entre nous. On a eu assez de conflits comme ça et je veux tout te dire. Alors sens-toi libre de me demander ce que tu veux. Me dit Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne pour m'encourager

- Et bien je me disais juste que votre…arrangement comme tu l'appelle semblait te convenir et je me demandais juste… si Jenny n'avait pas été voir ailleurs ça n'aurais pas duré plus longtemps entre vous. Je veux dire que vous aviez l'air de vous entendre assez bien et elle devait te plaire un minimum pour qu'elle devienne ton PCF. Alors peut-être que ça aurait débouché sur quelque chose de plus sérieux. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? Lui demandais-je

Edward me regarda un petit moment puis soupira.

- Je crois…écoutes Bella, pour moi c'était clair dès le début, je ne voulais que du sexe avec elle. Et maintenant je me demande si Jenny ne voulait pas plus. Je crois qu'elle a accepté ce que je lui proposais faute de mieux et elle pensait sûrement qu'avec le temps je changerais d'avis. Je crois qu'après 3 mois elle s'est fait une raison. Si tu crois que ça aurait pu aller plus loin avec elle et que j''aurai pu avoir une vraie relation tu te trompe complètement. Ca n'a jamais été mon attention et ça ne le sera jamais. Ok je la trouvais attirante avant sinon je n'aurais jamais pu coucher avec elle mais ça s'arrêtait là. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire pour Jenny, c'est bel et bien fini Bella et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble si Jenny n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait. Alors ne pense pas que je regrette quoi que ce soit et qu'elle m'intéresse parce que c'est faux. Me dit Edward en mettant sa main libre sur mon épaule pour redescendre lentement le long de mon bras et prendre mon autre main dans la sienne

- Je comprends mais je me demande juste comment tu as pu passer d'une fille comme elle à quelqu'un comme moi. Je veux dire que je ne corresponds pas à ce que tu aimes habituellement. Comment je peux t'intéresser alors que je suis si différente ? Je me dis que tu as juste envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent avec moi, je…en faite je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Dis-je en retirant une de mes mains des siennes pour la passer dans mes cheveux

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Je savais qu'Edward n'était plus intéressé par Jenny, ça c'était clair dans mon esprit. Mais le fait de savoir que Jenny faisait partie des ex d'Edward m'avait fait réfléchir. Et si Edward voulait juste tenter autre chose avec moi ? Il ne jouait pas avec moi, j'en étais sûr. Je ne doutais pas de sa sincérité mais je me disais que peut-être il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment et que je m'en prendrais plein la gueule quand il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas une fille pour lui.

- Bella, je ne doute pas de ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Je sais exactement où je vais et avec qui j'ai envie d'avancer et cette personne, c'est toi. C'est vrai que les femmes que j'ai fréquenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'ont rien à voir avec toi Bella mais c'est seulement parce que je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurai pu avoir une chance avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je me suis toujours contenté de fille facile qui ne demandait pas de gros efforts pour en arriver là où je voulais. Les filles que je ramenais chez moi ne se posait pas de questions généralement, elles me suivaient avec plaisir. C'était les filles parfaites pour un coup d'un soir mais ce n'était pas nécessairement le genre de filles qui me plaisaient. Je cherchais la facilité parce que j'étais certain que les femmes comme toi étaient hors de ma portée et que de toute manière je n'aurais rien à apporter à une femme telle que toi. Mais TU es mon genre de femme Bella, tu es même plus que je n'aurais rêvé d'avoir. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que tu veuille bien de moi parce que…tu es la femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé Bella alors ne doute pas de ma sincérité envers toi. Me dit Edward en me regardant intensément

Putain c'était trop beau ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'étais tellement ému que je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais un homme n'avait parlé de moi comme ça, comme si j'étais précieuse et vraiment différente. Que je faisais toute la différence pour quelqu'un ! J'avais honte aussi parce que je n'étais pas aussi exceptionnelle qu'Edward semblait le penser, au contraire c'était moi qui avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une perle comme lui. Il me donnait tout et était patient avec moi. Ila aurait pu abandonner plusieurs fois mais il s'est toujours battu pour rester auprès de moi et je l'admirais pour ça.

Je relâchais sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne et m'approchais de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il resta immobile un moment surpris puis il me serra contre lui. Je le serrais fort, j'avais besoin de vraiment le sentir contre moi, de sentir que cet homme était à moi et que moi aussi j'étais à lui. Ma main gauche attrapa ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et de l'autre j'attrapais son tee-shirt fermement.

- Merci. Soufflais-je alors que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux

Je crois que je venais de me rendre compte de la teneur des sentiments d'Edward envers moi et la façon dont il me voyait. Ca me faisait du bien et en même temps ça me faisait mal parce que je le rendais malheureux en le faisant attendre. Je ne méritais pas cet homme qui me serrait contre lui parce que je ne lui apportais pas autant que lui m'apportait et c'était injuste. C'était moi qui avais de la chance et pas lui. Je me sentais mal de savoir qu'Edward pensait aussi peu de bien de lui pour croire que j'étais meilleur. Ca me bouleversais tellement que mes larmes redoublait d'intensité. Je serrais Edward plus fort contre moi en essayant de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible mais je hoquetais alors qu'Edward se tendit.

- Bella ? Tu pleures ? Me demanda Edward en essayant de m'écarter de lui pour voir mon visage

Mais je résistais et m'accrochais désespérément à lui, il avait réussit à encore briser une de mes barrières et pas la moins importante. J'avais à présent envie de tout donner à cet homme comme il le faisait pour moi. J'avais envie de le rendre heureux comme il me rendait heureuse. J'avais envie qu'il se sente meilleur et pas grâce à moi mais grâce à lui. J'avais envie de lui donner tant de chose que ça en était effrayant.

- Bella, tu me fais peur. J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Me demanda Edward en passant une main dans ma nuque pendant que l'autre caressait mon dos me réconforter

- Non…tu…as été…parfait. Réussis-je à lui répondre

- Apparemment pas puisque tu pleure. Me dit Edward paniqué

J'essayais de me calmer pour le rassurer. Je soufflais plusieurs fois pour évacuer cette tension et le relâchais. Je m'essuyais rapidement les joues pour faire disparaitre mes larmes, je n'aimais pas pleurer devant quelqu'un.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as Bella ? Me demanda Edward en remplaçant mes mains par les siennes pour essuyer mes larmes

- C'est bête en faite, c'est juste ce que tu as dit de moi qui m'a…émue. Tu penses tellement de bien de moi Edward, tu ne devrais pas. Tu es un homme en or et ça me tue que tu penses que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi parce que c'est totalement faux. Et je veux que tu arrêtes de le faire. Lui dis-je alors qu'il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et me caressait les joues avec ces pouces

- Si ça te mets dans des états pareilles alors c'est sûr que je vais arrêter de le faire. Me dit Edward en plaisantant

- Ca m'aiderait en effet. Lui répondis-je en souriant

J'étais mal à l'aise d'avoir pleurer devant Edward, je n'aimais pas me montrer si faible.

- Bella, tu as le droit de pleurer devant moi, je ne veux pas que tu en aie honte parce que tu pense que c'est une faiblesse. Au contraire ça montre que tu es humaine. Me dit Edward

- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ? Lui demandais-je en faisant la moue

- Eh bien…je dois avouer que ça me rassure de voir que tu me fais assez confiance pour me montrer ce côté fragile de ta personnalité. Et j'aime me sentir utile et te consoler. Me dit Edward en remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille

- En gros, tu es content de me voir pleurer. Lui dis-je faussement vexé

- En gros …oui c'est ça. Me dit Edward en riant

- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, profiter de mes moments de faiblesses ce n'est pas vraiment gentleman. Lui dis-je

- C'est tellement rare qu'il est normal que j'en profite quand l'occasion se présente, non ? Me demanda Edward essayant de garder son sérieux

- Pas vraiment, non. Lui répondis-je en secouant la tête

- Oh, je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur toi. En parlant de ça, depuis combien de temps tu connais Jenny ? Me demanda Edward en me caressant le bras

- Depuis quelque mois, au début ça allait, enfin je ne la côtoyais pas trop. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de son comportement. Lui dis-je

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Edward

- Et bien disons qu'elle aime jouer de ses charmes auprès de tout les hommes, que ce soit patients ou médecins et je n'aimais pas trop son attitude. Mais je ne m'en mêlais pas, ce n'était pas mes affaires à moins qu'elle nuise à un patient. Lui répondis-je

- C'est elle n'es-ce pas ? Celle avec qui tu t'es accroché à l'hôpital et à qui tu as collé un rapport ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire moqueur

- C'est bien elle. Lui répondis-je

- Et dire que tu me parlais de Jenny sans que je sache de qui tu parlais, le monde est décidément vraiment trop petit. Je vous plains mon père et toi, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de travailler avec elle. Me dit Edward en faisant la grimace

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point et ça va l'être encore plus après aujourd'hui, mais le plus à plaindre est ton père. Lui dis-je

- Pourquoi mon père ? C'est à toi qu'elle va en vouloir pas à mon père. Me dit Edward étonné

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle va lui en vouloir mais je t'ai dis qu'elle jetait son dévolu sur tout les hommes. Et ton père est l'un de ces favoris le pauvre. Lui dis-je désolé pour Carlisle

- Tu veux dire qu'elle drague mon père ? Me demanda Edward dégouté

- Oui et comme ton père est trop gentille il a du mal à s'en défaire. J'essaye de lui donner un coup de main de temps en temps mais tant que ce ne sera pas lui qui lui dit clairement elle n'arrêtera pas. Lui dis-je

- Elle est encore pire que ce que je croyais, mon ex drague mon père. Je me demande si elle va continuer maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est mon père ? Me demanda Edward

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que oui. Elle fera tout pour se rapprocher de toi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Si elle croit que c'est en se rapprochant de mon père qu'elle m'aura elle se trompe. Me dit Edward

- Elle se dira sûrement que ça te rendra jaloux et que tu reviendras vers elle. Lui répondis-je en essayant de penser comme Jenny

- Si seulement elle savait que rien ni personne ne me fera revenir vers elle. Bella, si elle te cause du tort, dis-le-moi et j'irai avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Me dit Edward sérieusement

- Je sais me défendre seul Edward mais merci de me le proposer. Lui dis-je alors que sa main avait glissé de mon bras pour s'emparer de ma main

Je jetais un œil à l'heure et voyait qu'il était presque 2h du matin, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard puisque j'avais fais une sieste. Et Edward qui ne dit rien, il doit être crevé le pauvre.

- Je vais y aller. Lui dis-je en me levant du canapé

- T'es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Me demanda Edward en se levant aussi

- Il est tard et en plus tu es crevé. Lui dis-je

- Ok, je te ramène. Me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour prendre sa veste

Merde j'avais oublié que c'était lui qui m'avait amené ici et que je n'avais pas ma moto. Je ne peux pas le faire sortir alors qu'il est crevé, ce serait inhumain de ma part.

- Je vais me débrouiller Edward, pas besoin de me ramener. Lui dis-je

- Et comment tu compte rentrer ? Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien je vais marcher, ce n'est qu'à 10minutes d'ici. Lui répondis-je

- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir seul à cette heure-ci. Soit tu acceptes que je t'amène en voiture, soit je t'accompagne à pieds. Me dit Edward sur un ton qui ne laissait guère le choix

- Je vais appeler un taxi, comme ça c'est réglé. Lui dis-je

- Ne soit pas ridicule Bella. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas seulement que je te ramène ? Me demanda Edward

- Parce que tu es crevé et que tu dois travailler demain, voilà pourquoi. Lui dis-je en attrapant mon portable pour appeler un taxi

- J'ai une autre solution. Me dit Edward en me retirant le portable des mains

- Ah oui ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Tu dors ici. Me dit Edward tout simplement

C'était en effet une solution, si je refusais Edward allait se vexer. D'autant plus que lui avait accepté quand je lui avais proposé alors qu'il travaillait le lendemain.

- Et où je dormirais ? Lui demandais-je

- Dans le lit bien sûr. Me répondit Edward

- Et toi, tu vas dormir où ? Lui demandais-je

- Et ben, je crois que je vais baptiser le canapé. Me répondit Edward

- Pas question, je prends le canapé et tu prends ton lit. Lui dis-je

Il travaillait demain et si le canapé n'était pas confortable il allait mal dormir et sera mal foutu demain. Tandis que si moi je dormais mal dessus, ce n'était pas grave, je me rattraperais en rentrant à la maison.

- Tu dois toujours faire le contraire de ce que je dis Bella. Hors de question que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé, ça ne se fait pas. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça. Lui répondis-je étonné

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais fermer l'œil en sachant que tu dors sur le canapé alors que je suis confortablement installé dans mon lit ? Accepte Bella, par pitié qu'on aille dormir. Me dit Edward désespéré

Moi aussi cette conversation m'agaçait et je voyais bien qu'Edward n'allait pas changer d'avis.

- Ok. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux. Me dit Edward soulagé

- N'en fais pas trop quand même. Lui conseillais-je

- Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose de confortable pour dormir. Me dit Edward en allant dans sa chambre

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un drap, un coussin et une couverture.

- Tu peux y aller, je t'ai déposé un short et un t-shirt sur le lit, désolé je n'ai rien de mieux. Et…je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de brosse à dent pour toi. Me dit Edward embarrassé

- C'est pas grave, je crois que je vais survivre pour une nuit. Lui répondis-je en allant dans sa chambre

Je trouvais les vêtements sur le lit comme il me l'avait dit et je m'en emparais avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais rapidement et mis le short noir et le t-shirt blanc qu'Edward m'avait donné. Je pris un peu de dentifrice sur mon doigt et me frottait les dents avec, ce n'est pas le plus efficace mais c'est mieux que rien. Je rinçais ma bouche et sortis de la salle de bain. Je déposais mes vêtements sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin quand Edward entra dans la chambre.

- Oh désolé, je croyais que t'étais encore dans la salle de bain. Me dit Edward en regardant ma tenue

- Ce n'est pas grave, je viens de sortir. Lui dis-je

- Mes fringues te vont mieux qu'à moi en tout cas. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Ah ouai ? C'est deux fois plus grand que moi. Lui dis-je en examinant ma tenue

- Peut-être mais j'aime assez te voir dans mes vêtements. Me dit Edward avec un sourire en coin

- Si tu le dis. Viens, aide-moi à remettre le lit en place, on l'a pas fait tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je

Il s'exécuta et on remit le lit en place avec plus de mal cette fois-ci. Ca se comprend, on était complètement crevé

- Je vais me changer, si tu as faim ou soif tu peux te servir dans la cuisine, ne te gênes pas. Me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

J'allais juste dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et vis le lit improvisé que c'était fait Edward. Je ne sais pas mais j'avais l'impression qu'Edward allait passer une sale nuit sur ce canapé. Il était confortable pour s'asseoir mais il était quand même un peu dur pour y dormir. J'espérais seulement me tromper.

Je retournais dans la chambre et pris mon portable avec moi. Je pris place dans le lit et le trouvais super moelleux, presque aussi bien que le mien. J'envoyais rapidement un message à Alice pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et me couchais dans le lit. Edward sortit à ce moment là habillé d'un jogging bleu foncé et d'un débardeur gris. Il était assez sexy je dois l'avouer.

- Bien, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Me demanda Edward en se dirigeant vers moi

- Non, tout va bien merci. Va dormir Edward. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, alors…bonne nuit ma Bella. Me dit Edward en se baissant vers moi

Ma Bella, c'était trop mignon. Il posa longuement ses lèvres sur mon front puis les fit glisser jusque dans mes cheveux et il se redressa.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Edward. Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement

Il me souri à son tour et éteignit la lumière avant de me jeter un dernier regard et fermer la porte.

POV EDWARD

La soirée avec Bella s'était merveilleusement bien passé, mieux que je le pensais. Elle avait fais un travail exceptionnel dans ma chambre, j'en avais été impressionné et tout ça sans l'aide de personne. Mais cette soirée avait été un peu gâchée parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait serein. J'avais appréhendé la conversation concernant Jenny mais Bella s'était montré plutôt compréhensive. Je lui avais bien fais comprendre que rien ne me liait à Jenny et que je n'en avais rien à faire d'elle. Au contraire, cette fille me rendait malade, rien que le fait de m'imaginer dans un lit avec elle ou avec ses mains sur moi me dégoutait. J'avais répondu à toutes les questions que Bella se posaient et je crois que je m'en étais bien sortis.

Le moment le plus fort de la soirée avait été celui où Bella a fondu en larme dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué qu'elle pleurait et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai paniqué. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Bella pleure, j'avais du sérieusement déconner. Mais au contraire, elle avait été émue par ce que je lui avais dit et j'étais content que ça la touche autant. Je découvrais une Bella fragile et sensible et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que Bella était plus forte que moi et que j'étais faible comparé à elle. Et même si c'est horrible de ma part de dire ça, j'avais été content de la voir si vulnérable, je me sentais enfin utile et j'avais pu la consoler, moi pour une fois. C'était plaisant et super agréable.

Le moment où Bella devait partir arriva trop vite à mon goût mais j'avais réussis à négocier et résultat, Bella était en train de dormir dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé. Le scénario parfait aurait été Bella et moi dans le lit mais faut pas rêver.

J'étais couché sur le canapé dans le noir en train de regarder le plafond. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, d'abord parce qu'imaginer Bella en train de dormir dans mon lit alors que nous étions seul dans mon appartement m'obsédait. Ensuite le canapé était un peu dur et je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position agréable. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Après une bonne demi-heure à tourner, je me levais et allais boire un verre de lait puis retournais sur le canapé. J'allumais la télé et baissais le volume pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Peut-être que ça me fera dormir plus vite.

Il n'y avait que des documentaires animaliers et des débats politiques, de quoi endormir n'importe qui…sauf moi. Il était à présent 3h30 et je ne dormais toujours pas. J'allais en baver demain pendant mes cours. J'aurais aimé jouer un peu du piano, ça m'aurait détendu mais je réveillerais Bella à coup sûr. Je tournais alors comme un lion en cage, me couchant pour me relever quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais debout face à la baie vitrée quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

- Ok, ça suffit. Me dit Bella sur le pas de la porte

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Lui demandais-je surpris qu'elle soit debout

- Non, c'est toi qui n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca fait des heures que je t'entends faire des allers et retour, je savais que le canapé n'était pas une bonne idée. Me dit Bella

- Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que je n'ai pas sommeil. Mentis-je

- Ne me la fais pas à moi Edward. Allez, viens. Me dit Bella

- Où ça ? Lui demandais-je surpris

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir sur le canapé et moi je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Alors la seule solution est que tu viennes dormir dans ton lit. On est adulte, je pense qu'on peut se contrôler et on a sérieusement besoin de dormir. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Elle me proposait de dormir avec elle dans le lit ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit comme ça que je trouverais le sommeil. Savoir le corps de Bella à quelques centimètres de moi dans un lit allait me rendre dingue.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Bella. Lui dis-je peu sûr de moi

Putain c'est moi qui ai dis ça ? Quel imbécile !

- Ecoutes, soit c'est ça. Soit je rentre chez moi pour que tu puisses dormir dans ton lit. Tu choisis quoi. Me dit Bella en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix là, non ?

- Tu me vexes là, je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterais autant de partager un lit avec moi. Me dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est pas ça Bella. C'est juste que c'est…risqué. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à garder mes mains pour moi si je dors avec toi. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

Au moins comme ça elle sait à quoi s'en tenir, elle est prévenue.

- Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, tu es tellement crevé que tu va tomber comme une masse. Me dit Bella en retournant dans la chambre

Et ben merde, finalement mon souhait va se réaliser et je vais dormir avec Bella. J'espère juste pouvoir me contrôler et ne pas faire de conneries.

J'attrapais mon oreiller et allais la rejoindre dans la chambre. Il n'y avait que la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet qui éclairait la chambre. Ca faisait ambiance tamisé et ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à bien me tenir.

- Tu compte rester là longtemps ? Me demanda Bella déjà couché

J'avançais lentement de l'autre côté du lit et entrais délicatement sous la couette avec mon oreiller.

- Bien, bonne nuit Edward. Me dit Bella en éteignant la lampe de chevet

- Bonne nuit Bella. Lui répondis-je en me tournant de son côté

Je savais qu'elle me donnait le dos parce que je ne sentais pas son souffle de mon côté sinon à part ça je n'arrivais pas à la distinguer à cause de l'obscurité. En faite ce n'était pas difficile de dormir avec Bella comme je l'avais imaginé, c'était une torture. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de coller mon corps au sien. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de faire quelque chose de sexuelle mais au moins la sentir contre moi.

Je me tournais de l'autre côté lui donnant moi aussi le dos, peut-être que j'arriverais à faire abstraction de sa présence comme ça. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me détendre pour oublier sa présence mais je n'y arrivais pas. Si la première fois que j'avais vu Bella on m'avait dit que quelques semaines plus tard je partagerais un lit avec elle, j'aurais traité cette personne de cinglé. Mais de toute évidence c'était ce qui était en train de se passer mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas en profiter.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin de dormir collé serré avec une femme. Je n'avais presque jamais dormis avec une femme tout court. Je les faisais dégager une fois que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, à part pour Tanya et Jenny, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, elles venaient se coller à moi quand on avait finis de s'envoyer en l'air et c'est comme ça qu'elles s'endormaient. Moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de les repousser mais je me faisais violence. J'attendais jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment et je les repoussais pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'elles. Je ne supportais pas qu'elles s'accrochent à moi toute la nuit. C'était trop pour moi.

C'est assez drôle, maintenant c'est moi qui recherche désespérément ce contact avec Bella. C'était moi qui avais envie de la serrer contre moi toute la nuit, la vie est parfois étrange et pleine de surprise. Fallait que je tombe sur la seule femme réticente pour vouloir faire ça. Peut-être que Dieu me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce.

Je tournais et tournais encore dans le lit le plus discrètement possible. Bella devait dormir à point fermé maintenant alors que moi j'étais foutu. J'étais sûre que si je pouvais au moins m'approcher d'elle je trouverais le sommeil mais je ne voulais pas trop lui en demander, elle acceptait déjà que je dorme avec elle ce qui n'était pas facile pour j'imagine.

- Edward, c'est quoi le problème maintenant. Me dit Bella ne bougeant pas de position

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé. Lui dis-je

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir ? C'est ma présence qui t'ennuie ? Me demanda Bella en se retournant pour me faire face

- Oui, enfin non ta présence ne m'ennuie pas mais faut dire que j'ai du mal sachant que tu es bien là et que…

- Et qu'en même temps tu dois faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Termina Bella pour moi

- Oui je suis désolé. Lui dis-je lamentablement

Bella souffla fortement, je ne savais pas si c'était d'agacement ou autre chose.

- Ne crois pas que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi aussi Edward. Me répondit Bella en soupirant

Ce qui je dois avouer me soulagea, ma présence l'affectait aussi. Peut-être que je pouvais pousser ma chance un peu plus loin, non ? Au pire des cas elle refuse et on passe à autre chose. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Heu…te prendre dans mes bras est autorisé en temps normal, non ? Lui demandais-je hésitant

- Oui Edward. Me répondit Bella un sourire dans la voix

- Alors en théorie…si je te serre dans mes bras, là maintenant. Je ne dépasse pas les limites, pas vrai ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

S'il te plait ne me jette pas ! S'il te plait ne me jette pas ! S'il te plait ne me jette pas !

- Je suppose que non. Me répondit Bella amusé

Au moins elle le prend bien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera d'accord.

- Et en pratique ? Lui demandais-je

- Je suppose que non aussi. Me dit Bella en me tournant le dos

Ok, c'est quoi ça. Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Elle vient de me dire que je peux ou je rêve ? Mais en même temps elle vient de me tourner le dos.

- Es-ce que tu viens d'accepter ce que je crois que tu viens d'accepter ou je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je pas très cohérent

- En effet, je viens d'accepter. Me répondit Bella

- Donc…si je m'approche tu ne vas pas…

- Edward ! Me réprimanda Bella en se tournant à moitié vers moi pour attraper ma main

Elle tira légèrement dessus pour me faire comprendre de m'approcher d'elle et croyez-moi je ne me fis pas prier.

J'approchais lentement mon corps qui épousait parfaitement celui de Bella. Heureusement que je me contrôlais et que la partie inférieur de mon anatomie était très coopérative. Je passais mon bras droit sous la nuque de Bella et mon bras gauche autour de sa taille. J'approchais lentement mon visage de son cou et collais mon nez à celui-ci. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa alors que Bella bougea légèrement pour s'adapter à ma position.

- Ca va ? Lui murmurais-je dans le cou

- Très bien, tu vas réussir à dormir maintenant ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Pas de doute. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Et c'était vrai, sentir le corps chaud de Bella contre le mien était une sensation plus qu'apaisante. Bella ramena son bras gauche vers l'arrière et caressa doucement ma joue avec sa main.

- Dors bien. Me dit Bella alors que je retenais sa main de la mienne pour l'amener à mes lèvres.

Je l'embrassais délicatement et ramenais nos mains toujours liés sur son ventre.

- Fais de beaux rêves ma puce. Lui dis-je en me collant un peu plus à elle.

C'est sans m'en rendre vraiment compte que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond. C'est maintenant que j'aurais voulu rester éveiller pour en profiter un maximum. Va savoir quand ça se reproduira de nouveau. Mais je m'endormis comme une masse

C'est une sensation de manque et de froid qui me réveilla lendemain matin et pour cause je me retrouvais seul dans le lit. Je me demandais même si je n'avais pas rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Es-ce que j'avais vraiment dormi avec Bella ?

Je me levais donc rapidement et fis un détour rapide par la salle de bain. Puis je sortis de la chambre à la recherche de Bella mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part moi. Je m'affalais lourdement sur le canapé dégouté. Mes rêves n'étaient jamais aussi réels d'habitude. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé, mon drap et ma couverture était encore sur le canapé. Bella avait bien dormi chez moi mais où était-elle alors ?

Elle ne serait pas partie sans me le dire ou sans me laisser un mot, non ? Ou bien elle a pris peur en se réveillant ce matin et elle a fuit ? Peut-être qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir laissé dormir avec elle ? Ou encore que peut-être j'avais eu des gestes déplacé pendant la nuit sans m'en rendre compte ? J'étais en train de me torturer l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et Bella apparaitre.

- Tu es déjà levé ? Me demanda Bella

Je me levais rapidement et fonçais sur elle pour l'enlacer. Je voulais vraiment la sentir pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

- Wow, je ne suis sortis que quelques minutes tu sais. Me dit Bella étonné de mon accueil

- Désolé, j'ai en quelque sorte paniqué quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. Lui répondis-je en m'écartant d'elle

- Comme tu n'avais rien de convenable pour le petit déjeuner, je suis allé à la boulangerie. En faite, je me suis permis de prendre tes clés dans la poche de ta veste, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Me demanda Bella en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

- Non, tu as bien fait. Lui dis-je en l'observant

Bella sortis 2 tasses de l'armoire et une assiette. Elle y mit les viennoiseries et déposa celle-ci sur la table. Puis elle versa le café dans les tasses et les posa également sur la table. Elle posa ensuite, le sucre, le lait, le beurre et la confiture sur la table.

C'est comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici, si je ne vivais pas ici, j'aurais cru que c'était chez elle et ça me fis plaisir. Ca se voyait que Bella se sentait à l'aise chez moi et ça me rendait heureux. Je sais que je lui avais dit de ne rien faire chez moi mais je dois avouer que j'aime la voir faire ce genre de chose.

- Tu commences à quelle heure ? Me demanda Bella en prenant place

Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 9h30.

- A 11 heures. Lui répondis-je en prenant place également

- Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps alors, dépêches-toi de manger. Me dit Bella

Je pris une gorgée de café et commençais à manger

- Tu as bien dormis ? Lui demandais-je

- Très bien et toi ? me demanda Bella en me regardant tout en buvant son café

- Merveilleusement bien et c'est grâce à toi. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Tant mieux. Me répondit Bella

On ne discuta que très peu en mangeant, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très bavard dès le matin et Bella non plus visiblement.

- Bon tu vas me laisser débarrasser sans faire d'histoire parce que tu n'a pas le temps et toi tu vas prendre ta douche. Me dit Bella en se levant de table

Elle n'avait pas tord, il était presque 10h et je devais me dépêcher.

- Ok mais n'en fais pas une habitude, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Lui répondis-je en me levant

Je rejoignis Bella qui était dos à moi devant l'évier et enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Merci. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue

- De rien, allez va avant de te mettre en retard. Me dit Bella en se dérobant pour ramasser ce qui restait sur la table

Je râlais un peu parce que j'avais envie de passer un petit moment avec elle mais je n'avais pas le temps malheureusement.

J'allais donc rapidement prendre ma douche et m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt vert foncé. J'essayais de dompter rapidement mes cheveux mais échouais lamentablement comme d'habitude. Je rejoignis Bella qui venait de finir de ranger la cuisine.

Elle se retourna vers moi en m'entendant arriver et me fit un sourire.

- Le vert te va bien, ça va avec le vert de tes yeux. Me dit Bella

Mais son sourire laissa place à quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Rien, c'est juste que je dois te dire quelque chose avant que tu partes. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Ca avait l'air sérieux et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Hey, ce n'est pas si grave, ne fais pas cette tête. Me dit Bella en lisant mon anxiété

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de mes bras pour les caresser doucement.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai pris congé et que je quitte New York pour la semaine. Je voulais que tu le sache maintenant parce que je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra avant que je parte. Donc, on se verra certainement à mon retour la semaine prochaine. Me dit Bella toujours en me caressant mes bras.

Mais elle ne me regardait pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains en train de me caresser alors que moi je ne quittais pas son visage.

Elle quittait la ville toute la semaine ? Où allait-elle ? Pourquoi elle m'en parle juste maintenant ? Je n'allais pas la voir pendant une semaine au moins ?

- Heu…où es-ce que tu vas si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Lui demandais-je impatient de savoir

- A Forks. Me répondit Bella

- Forks ? Je ne connais pas, c'est où ? Lui demandais-je

- Personne ne connait généralement, c'est une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Me dit Bella en souriant tout en relevant la tête vers moi

- C'est pas la porte à côté non plus. Lui dis-je abattu

J'avais déjà du mal à ne pas la voir ne serais-ce qu'une journée, qu'es-ce que ça sera une semaine ?

- Tu pourras toujours me téléphoner Edward, une semaine ça passe vite, tu verras. Me dit Bella voulant me rassurer

- T'es vraiment obliger de passer tes congés là-bas ? Tu pourrais rester ici et en profiter. Lui dis-je

- Non, je dois vraiment y aller en plus ça me fera du bien. Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Me dit Bella

- Tu semble bien connaitre le coin. Remarquais-je

- Etant donné que j'y suis née, je pense le connaitre assez bien en effet. Me dit Bella moqueuse

C'était donc ça ! C'était sa ville natale.

- Tu as encore de la famille là-bas ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Je devais avouer que je ne connaissais rien de la famille de Bella. Elle ne m'en avait pas vraiment parlé et je ne lui avais pas vraiment demandé non plus. Je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de sa vie à part qu'Alice était sa petite sœur.

- Mon père vit toujours là-bas, c'est le shérif de la ville. Il me manque beaucoup, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. Il ne peut pas vraiment faire le déplacement jusqu'ici à cause de son travail. Ca la fout mal si le shérif mets les voiles. Et avec mon travail ce n'est pas évident non plus. Je culpabilise parfois en le sachant seul dans notre maison. Me dit Bella avec tristesse

Bella était une personne qui prenait soin de sa famille. Je la connaissais protectrice envers Alice mais je ne savais pas qu'elle se faisait autant de soucis pour son père. C'était tellement touchant.

- Il n'est sûrement pas seul il doit avoir des amis et son boulot remplis ses journée. Dis-je à Bella pour la rassurer

- Pas vraiment, Charlie est assez solitaire et…je pense que je ne vais pas commence parce que sinon je ne m'arrêterais pas et tu n'as pas le temps d'entendre ça maintenant. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Me dit Bella en me relâchant

Pour une fois que je la sentais disposé à me parler et à me raconter sa vie il fallait que je parte. Vraiment mauvais timing. Je sentais que ce qu'elle me dirait était important pour elle et du coup important pour moi. J'aurais sûrement appris à connaitre Bella à travers son récit et son vécu avec son père. Mais je devais absolument partir maintenant et quitter Bella pour plusieurs jours. J'avais envie de sécher le boulot et de passer la journée avec elle mais c'était impossible parce qu'hier déjà je n'avais pas été travaillé. Et si je continuais comme ça, j'allais perdre mes élèves.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me parle de ton père. Lui dis-je à regret

- Ne t'en fais pas, on en reparlera à mon retour. Me dit Bella

- Tu reviendras, hein ? Je veux dire par là que t'as pas intérêt à trouver la vie de là-bas bien meilleur et décider d'y rester. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

Mais il y avait un peu de vrai là-dedans. Et s'il y avait un ex copain qui l'attendait là-bas ? Bella était magnifique et il était impossible que personne ne tente sa chance avec elle là-bas. Ca y est l'angoisse montait en moi.

- Tu rigoles ? Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas du tout Forks. C'est ennuyeux à mourir et en plus y a rien à faire pour se distraire là-bas. C'est bien pour une semaine ou deux mais pas plus. Me dit Bella

- Et tu connais beaucoup de monde là-bas ? Lui demandais-je comme si de rien était

- Tout le monde se connait là-bas Edward. C'est une ville tellement petite qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. En plus quand j'y vais mon père adore me faire sortir pour me montrer à tout le monde, je ne vais pas passer inaperçus même si je préfèrerais passer ce temps seul avec lui. Mon père est fière de montrer à tout le monde sa fille médecin. Me dit Bella réticente à l'idée d'être le centre d'attention

Ok, donc impossible qu'on ignore sa présence sur place. Les petits bouseux de cette bourgade vont se bousculer aux portillons pour se jeter sur ma Bella. Je crois que j'ai sérieusement du souci à me faire, en plus Bella doit bien les connaitre. Je crois que je vais la harceler au téléphone pendant toute cette semaine.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton père que tu préfère rester seule avec lui. Lui dis-je en mettant mes chaussures

- Je ne peux pas, il est tellement content de me montrer à tout le monde que je n'ai pas le cœur à le lui dire. Si ça le rend heureux, je peux bien faire un effort. Me dit Bella en attrapant son sac pour y glisser son portable

- Tu pars quand ? Lui demandais-je

- Demain soir je pense. Je travaille cette nuit et j'aurais besoin de me reposer alors ce sera le soir. Enfin si je trouve de la place. Dès que je rentre je vais réserver mon billet sur internet. En plus je dois le dire à Alice, je ne lui en ai même pas encore parlé, elle va me tuer. Je vais aussi demander à Jazz de rester le plus souvent possible avec elle. Me dit Bella songeuse

J'avais l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait à un tas de chose alors qu'elle me parlait.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir maintenant. Tu peux encore rester un peu ici. Lui dis-je alors que je la voyais prendre son sac

- C'est gentil Edward mais je vais rentrer. Je dois passer la journée avec Alice et préparer ma valise aussi et trouver du temps pour faire une petite sieste avant d'aller travailler. J'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Me dit Bella alors que j'attrapais mes affaires sous le bras

- Comme tu voudras, dans ce cas je te dépose alors. C'est sur mon chemin de toute façon. Lui dis-je

- Ok, on y va. Me dit Bella en ouvrant la porte

C'est donc rapidement que je la raccompagnais chez elle. Je m'arrêtais en bas de l'immeuble et coupais le moteur tout en me retournant vers elle.

- Et bien voilà ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises en mon absence. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Je vais essayer. Et toi, ne m'en veux pas si je t'harcèle au téléphone. Lui dis-je en souriant également

Bella rigola !

- Je ne plaisante pas, je te jure que je vais t'harceler. Lui dis-je

- Ok, ça m'empêchera de m'ennuyer comme ça. Bon, je te laisse y aller. Il ne te reste que 15 minutes pour arriver. Me dit Bella

- Ouai, un dernier câlin ? Lui demandais-je en ouvrant mes bras

Bella me souri et vint s'engouffrer dans mes bras. Je la serrais fermement alors qu'elle caressait mon dos. Mais elle me relâcha bien trop rapidement.

- Appel-moi avant de partir…et aussi quand tu arrives à Forks. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Je pensais que Bella allait se moquer de moi mais elle ne le fit pas au contraire, elle me regardait avec tendresse en me caressant la joue.

- Promis. Me dit-elle en me faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture

Elle referma la portière derrière elle et commença à avancer jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Mais avant d'entrer elle se retourna une dernière fois et me fit un denier geste de la main avant de rentrer.

Je restais planté là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de ma vue et démarrais enfin pour aller donner mon premier cour de la journée. Elle allait sacrément me manquer.

POV BELLA

Une fois rentré, j'allais dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. J'étais littéralement crevé, je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'avais mentis quand j'avais affirmé avoir bien dormi.

Quand j'ai proposé à Edward de venir dans le lit je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile. Au début il était resté loin de moi, de son côté et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je veux dire par là que la tentation était moins grande. Bon Dieu ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas couché et avoir Edward à quelques centimètres de moi ne me facilitais pas les choses. Je sentais que pour lui aussi ce n'était pas facile, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans le lit. Moi je faisais comme si je dormais mais je n'y arrivais pas.

J'ai quand même fini par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et ça a été mon erreur. C'est là qu'il a voulu se rapprocher de moi. Sa demande m'avait fait sourire, il était tellement adorable quand il était gêné de la sorte. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward était du genre à dormir collé à quelqu'un, au contraire je l'imaginais bien repousser la fille de l'autre côté du lit et peut-être même l'éjecter tout court de ce dernier.

C'est pour ça que sa demande m'avait surprise . A ce moment là je me suis rappelé toutes les belles choses qu'Edward avait dites sur moi et je n'ai pas pu le repousser. Il fallait que je commence à lui en donner plus même si ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je l'ai alors laissé me prendre dans ses bras et coller son corps au mien. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à me coller à un mec après m'être envoyé en l'air avec lui. Avec James ce n'était pas un problème, lui non plus n'aimait pas ça comme la plupart des mecs. Mais avec Jacob c'était différent. Il me prenait dans ses bras et ne me lâchait plus. Je devais attendre qu'il s'endorme complètement pour me dégager et aller de l'autre côté du lit. Je me sentais oppressé et prise au piège quand il me serrait comme ça. Mais avec Edward ça avait été plutôt agréable et sa chaleur était troublante. C'était comme quand on rentre chez soi et que la chaleur réchauffe chaque fibre de votre corps alors qu'il gelait dehors et que vous étiez frigorifié. C'était ce que je ressentais à ce moment là et j'aurais pu gémir de plaisir si je ne m'étais pas retenue. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'Edward, il avait gémis de plaisir dans mon cou, il avait décidé de me tuer.

Il était tellement collé à moi que pratiquement chaque partie de mon corps était en contact avec le sien. Il m'avait fallu tout le contrôle possible pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Ca avait été la première fois que j'avais vraiment eu envie d'Edward. Je le désirais réellement et c'est pour ne pas faire de connerie que j'ai gardé le contrôle…toute la nuit. Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil, j'ai donc accueillis le matin avec soulagement. Je m'étais dégagé avec difficulté d'Edward et étais sortis du lit.

Je m'en étais voulu quand j'ai vu son air paniqué alors que je revenais de chez le boulanger. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui écrire un mot parce que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps et qu'il était profondément endormi. Mais j'avais fait une erreur et Edward avait cru que je m'étais enfui. J'étais vraiment maladroite avec lui mais pour ma défense tout ça était nouveau pour moi et je ne connaissais pas les règles qu'il fallait respecter quand on était avec quelqu'un.

Je sentis quelqu'un sauter sur mon lit et sursautais. Je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte et Alice était à côté de moi un grand sourire scotché sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demandais-je en baillant

- Parce que tu es fatigué. Me répondit Alice comme si c'était évident

- Et alors ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est pourtant clair ! Si tu es fatigué c'est que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi et si tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi c'est que tu as fait autre chose. Me dit Alice en en levant les sourcils plusieurs fois de façon perverse

- Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite, on a rien fait Edward et moi alors pas la peine de te faire des films. Lui dis-je en me levant de force

- Sérieux ? Rien de rien ? Alors pourquoi t'es fatigué ? Me demanda Alice

Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter la moindre chose qui se passait entre nous, elle en me racontait pas tout non plus. Et je le faisais par égard pour Edward également, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait s'il savait qu'Alice était au courant du moindre de ses gestes.

- Parce que je dors mal quand je passe la nuit autre part que dans mon lit. Lui dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain

Alice me suivit bien sûr

- Tu devras pourtant t'y habituer, tu passeras beaucoup de nuit là-bas quand vous serez officiellement ensemble. Me dit Alice alors que je me déshabillais pour prendre une douche

Si elle savait !

- Qu'es-ce que tu nous as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à Alice en entrant dans la douche alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la baignoire

- Shopping et après on ira manger chez Josh si tu veux. Me dit Alice

- J'aime ton programme. Lui dis-je en ouvrant l'eau

Alice me laissa seul alors que je me douchais rapidement. Je rejoignis ma chambre avec uniquement une serviette de bain autour de ma poitrine.

- OH PUTAIN ! Criais-je en voyant Emmet avec Alice assit sur mon lit

Je tenais fermement ma serviette autour de ma poitrine

- Désolé mais il n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dis que tu prenais ta douche. Estime-toi heureuse il voulait même rentrer dans la salle de bain pour être sûr que tu y es bien. Me dit Alice

- Putain Emmet et si j'aurais été à poil, t'aurais fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- J'aurais admiré le spectacle. Me dit Emmet en souriant de toutes ces dents

- Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit du même avis que toi. Tiens on va l'appeler pour lui demander. Dis-je en allant prendre mon portable dans mon sac

- T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'il me tue ? Repose ce téléphone Bella si tu tiens à moi. Me dit Emmet ayant perdu le sourire

- On fait moins le malin maintenant Emmet, je ne vais pas le faire. Mais je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête au cas où. Lui dis-je en reposant mon téléphone

- Au cas où quoi ? Me demanda Emmet

- Au cas où tu referas des conneries idiot. Tiens à ce propos, tu as foutu une belle merde l'autre soir. Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ? Lui demanda Alice

- De quoi tu parle ? Lui demanda Emmet étonné

- Du texto que tu as envoyé à Edward, Emmet. Il a pété un plomb quand il l'a lu. Lui répondit Alice irrité

- Oh, ça ! Répondit Emmet se faisant tout petit

- Oui ça Emmet, la prochaine fois que tu douteras de moi, viens m'en parler avant. Tu nous a tous mis dans une situation pas possible et j'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de chose à l'avenir. Lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour fouiller dans mon dressing

- Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant de dégâts. Répondit Emmet désolé

- C'est ça ton problème Emmet, tu ne réfléchis pas avant de faire tes conneries. Si Jazz et moi n'étions pas intervenus ça aurait été un désastre et il ne serait plus question d'un Edward et Bella à l'heure qu'il est. Lui dit Alice hors d'elle

Je la comprenais, c'était un peu de la faute d'Emmet ce qui s'était passé. Et je n'étais pas là pour voir l'état dans lequel était Edward, apparemment ça avait été plutôt violent. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice s'en prenne à Emmet mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait qu'il comprenne que ses actes pouvaient causer du tort et qu'il devait faire attention.

- La prochaine fois, dis-moi les choses clairement. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais été mal à l'aise si je faisais quelques choses de mal quand tu m'as vu ? Si tu m'aurais fais part de tes doutes, je t'aurais dit que Jared était un ami et que nous avions travaillé ensemble. Lui dis-je

- Je suis désolé Bella mais…je ne savais pas que ça allait prendre de telle proportion. Je voulais juste qu'Edward prenne les choses en main et qu'il soit plus entreprenant avec toi. Me dit Emmet

- Mais Edward est parfait, je ne veux pas que quiconque lui force la main. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et il s'en sort parfaitement bien sans l'aide de personne alors laisse-le faire. Lui dis-je

- J'ai compris Bella, je ne ferais plus ce genre de conneries, promis. Me dit Emmet alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller

- Attends, je vais y aller. Je ne faisais que passer, je dois aller retrouver ma Rose. Me dit Emmet en se levant pour venir vers moi

Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras alors que moi j'attrapais fermement le devant de ma serviette pour éviter tout accident et serrais Emmet de l'autre main. Après un court moment j'essayais de me dégager.

- Ca suffit, je suis en serviette nom d'un chien. Lui dis-je en le repoussant tout en riant

- Ca ne me gêne pas. Me dit Emmet en riant

- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je demande à Rose cette fois-ci ? Lui demandais-je

- Ok, et bien je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. Salut les filles. Dit Emmet en faisant un bisou à Alice avant de sortir

- Je te laisse te préparer. Me dit Alice alors qu'elle allait sortir

- Alice ! L'appelais-je avant qu'elle ne sorte

- Oui. Me dit Alice en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin

- Je voulais te dire que je vais voir papa, je pars demain soir, enfin si je trouve un vol. Lui dis-je

- Oh ! Ca t'a pris comme ça ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

- J'avais besoin de prendre quelques jours de congé pour souffler et comme papa me manque j'ai décidé d'aller lui rendre visite. Et je dois t'avouer que je me fais du souci pour lui. J'aime pas le savoir tout seul là-bas. En plus il m'avait parlé d'une femme la dernière fois, je suis curieuse de la rencontrer et voir si c'est vraiment sérieux. Ca me rassurerais de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Confiais-je à Alice

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu. T'aurais quand même pu m'en parler plus tôt. Me dit Alice en sèche

- Oh mon Aly ! Qu'es-ce qui te gêne ? Lui demandais-je en l'enlaçant par derrière

- Rien, c'est juste que si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais peut-être pu me libérer et venir avec toi. Me dit Alice en boudant

- Tu sais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu depuis super longtemps, j'ai juste besoin de changer d'air et d'environnement. Forks est l'endroit rêvé pour ça. Tu pourras y aller plus tard et tu auras papa pour toi toute seule comme ça. Dis-je en faisant un bisou à Alice avant de la relâcher

Je savais qu'elle boudait mais ça lui passera vite, je la connais. Si je ne lui en avais pas parlé avant ce n'était pas un hasard. Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu m'accompagner mais il fallait que j'aille seul voir mon père sans Alice vu qu'elle n'était au courant de rien.

- Si tu veux on peut rester ici au lieu d'aller faire du shopping. Lui dis-je voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas pour aller se préparer

- Pas question, j'ai trop envie d'aller faire les magasins avec toi. Je me dépêche. Me dit Alice en sortant de ma chambre

Je me préparais rapidement en mettant un jean noir et un pull rouge col v. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me maquillais rapidement. Une paire de ballerine rouge compléta le reste.

Vu qu'Alice n'était toujours pas prête, j'allais sur internet pour réserver mon billet d'avion. Malheureusement je ne trouvais pas vraiment mon bonheur. J'allais devoir partir plus tôt et faire un tas de changement. J'allais devoir prendre l'avion de New York jusqu'à Seattle, le vol devrait durer plus ou moins 3h. Ensuite je devrais prendre une navette jusqu'à Port Angles qui prendra 2heures pour enfin louer une voiture et pouvoir aller à Forks. Il fallait normalement 1heure pour arriver à Forks mais à l'allure où je roulais, ça me prendrait moins longtemps. J'allais devoir partir dans l'après-midi pour ne pas arriver trop tard quand même. En tout, il me faudrait 6heures pour arriver à destination, j'allais en baver. Je pris un vol qui partait demain à 16h, j'arriverais à Forks aux environs de 22heures.

Maintenant la chose la plus importante était de prévenir mon père pour lui faire part de mon arrivée en espérant que ça ne le gêne pas. Et De toute façon s'il était vraiment trop tard à mon arrivée, j'irai à l'hôtel même si ça ne m'enchantais pas. La plus grande commère de Forks tenait cet hôtel et je n'aurais pas le temps de dire ouf que tout le monde saura que je suis là.

- _Allo._ Dis mon père à l'autre bout du fil

- Hey papa, c'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ma chérie, ça me fais tellement plaisir de t'entendre. Je pensais que tu avais oublié ton vieux père. _Me dit mon père

Et je me sentis instantanément honteuse parce que je l'avais délaissé. Quand était la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé ? Si je ne m'en rappelais pas, ça voulait dire que ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

- Je suis désolé papa, je suis impardonnable. J'aurais dû t'appeler plus souvent. Lui répondis-je

- _Je sais que ta sœur et toi êtes débordés mais tâchez de trouver du temps pour m'appeler, ne serais-ce que pour me dire que vous allez bien._ Me dit mon père plus inquiet qu'autre chose

- Je te promets de faire un effort, on fera un effort Alice et moi. On t'appellera au moins une fois par semaine. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Et j'allais tenir cette promesse.

- _Merci ma chérie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Comment vous allez ?_ Me demanda mon père

- Alice va bien, elle travaille toujours à la boutique. Et moi je travaille toujours de nuit. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander quelque chose. Lui dis-je

- _Je t'écoute. _Me dit mon père

- Et bien, je suis en congé à partir de demain et je me demandais si je pouvais venir passer quelque jours avec toi. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment et que tu as peut-être des choses à faire mais…

- _Bella, comment peux-tu ne serais-ce que me demander ça ? Tu es chez toi à Forks et tu viens quand tu veux. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, moi qui me plaignait de ne pas t'avoir au téléphone, je vais pouvoir te voir en chair et en os. Ca me fais très plaisir ma chérie, j'ai hâte que tu viennes. Quand seras-tu là ? _Me demanda mon père enjoué

Ce qui me fit sourire. Alice entra à ce moment là et me demanda à qui je parlais, je lui glissais un « papa » et repris ma conversation alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit.

- En faite, j'arriverais vers 22H demain soir si ça te vas. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas lui dire tout ce que j'allais devoir prendre pour venir

- _Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport._ Me dit mon père.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine papa. Je vais louer une voiture de toute façon. J'en ai besoin pour me déplacer et je ne me vois pas emprunter ta voiture de police. Et tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de valable à louer à Forks. Alors je viendrais directement à la maison. Lui dis-je lors que je voyais Alice s'impatienter

- _Tu es sûre ? Tu arrives quand même tard ? _Me demanda mon père réticent

- Certaine papa, ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondis-je

- _D'accord, je t'attendrai à la maison alors. Si je ne suis pas encore rentré ou que je me suis endormi, tu sais où est le double._ Me dit mon père

- Je sais papa, merci. J'ai hâte de te voir. Lui dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à Alice alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel

Qu'es-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi peste ? Je lui demandais silencieusement si elle voulait parler à mon père et elle se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

- _Moi aussi ma fille, Alice ne vient pas ?_ Me demanda mon père

- Non. Me contentais-je de répondre pour qu'Alice ne sache pas de quoi je parle

Elle se mettrait à râler sinon

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Lui dis-je

- _D'accord, à demain ma puce et embrasse ta sœur de ma part. _Me dit mon père

- Je le ferai, au revoir papa. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Alice était toujours assise sur mon lit avec un air blasé

- Papa te passe le bonjour. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas lui parler ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps je te signale. Me dit Alice en se levant pour s'approcher de mon ordinateur portable

- Pourquoi tu lui as dis que tu n'arriverais que vers 22h alors que ton vol est à 16h ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

Je lui expliquais alors que je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres vols.

- Tu vas te taper 6heures de trajet alors ? Et tu vas conduire la nuit ? Si papa savait il ne te laisserait pas faire. Me fit remarquer Alice

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui ai pas dit. Lui dis-je à mon tour

- Comme tu voudras, allez viens, le shopping n'attends pas. Me dit Alice en se levant

J'avais sentis une espèce de jalousie venant de la part d'Alice et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mon père nous aimait autant l'une que l'autre et Alice était folle si elle pensait le contraire. Je décidais d'oublier cet incident et aller faire les boutiques avec ma sœur pour lui changer les idées.

Alice et moi étions chargé de paquets après seulement 1h30 de shopping. La plupart appartenant à Alice. Je l'avais laissé faire pour lui faire plaisir mais autrement je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire autant de folies. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'Alice ne connaissait pas vraiment la valeur de l'argent et je crois que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Elle ne payait rien à part une petite partie du loyer. Pas de nourriture, pas de charges puisque c'était Angie et moi qui nous en occupions. Moi qui gagnait plus qu'elle je me privais et je ne faisais pas autant de folie qu'Alice. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était son argent après tout.

Même si nous étions surchargés, Alice insista pour qu'on fasse du lèche-vitrine. Une sorte de repérage pour la prochaine fois m'avait-elle dit. D'habitude je lui disais quand quelque chose ne me plaisait pas mais là, j'allais partir et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle.

Vers 15h30, nous passâmes enfin les portes du restaurant de Josh. On nous accompagna rapidement à une table et on s'installa.

- Je suis crevé, au moins tu as fais ton shopping pour le mois. Dis-je à Alice

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié. Me répondit Alice sur un ton qui ne me plaisait pas

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle me faisait payer de ne pas lui avoir parlé de mon voyage avant. Ou alors c'était parce que j'y allais seul.

- Alice, tu devrais diminuer tes dépenses et mettre un peu d'argent à côté. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire

Je savais que je m'aventurais sur une pente glissante mais elle ne me laissait pas le choix.

- J'ai de l'argent alors autant me faire plaisir avec. Si je les mets de côté et que je meurs, à quoi ça m'aurait servis. Me dit Alice en me fusillant du regard

Elle était tellement exécrable quand elle était comme ça. Il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix quand elle me parlait que parfois je croyais entendre René. Ce qui équivalait à une énorme gifle. Je retrouvais une part de la femme que je détestais le plus au monde en la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je n'arrivais pas à voir l'Alice que j'aimais tant quand elle me parlait comme ça et ça faisait un mal de chien.

- D'abord, je ne veux plus que tu parle de ta mort, je te l'interdits, compris ? Et oui c'est ton argent et je m'excuse de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et de vouloir ton bien. Sur ce, je vais voir Josh. Lui dis-je en me levant de table le cœur lourd

J'avais vu dans le regard d'Alice qu'elle regrettait mais le mal était déjà fait.

En allant au bureau de Josh je saluais rapidement les visages que je reconnaissais. Ensuite je toquais doucement à la porte, attendant que Josh me dise de rentrer. Mais je n'entendis qu'un flot d'injure. J'entrouvrais la porte légèrement et vis le regard menaçant de Josh. Mais il se radoucit immédiatement quand il me vit. Je poussais alors plus la porte et entrais complètement alors que lui se levait de sa chaise pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Désolé je pensais que c'était un de ses incapables. Me dit Josh en me serrant dans ses bras

Je le serrais également dans mes bras et sa chaleur me réconforta. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air dans mes cheveux et me relâcha en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Josh

Il était inutile que je lui mente, Josh sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je lui expliquais alors la situation avec Alice et il me resserra dans ses bras. Il savait que les conflits que j'avais avec Alice m'atteignaient plus que n'importe quel autre, elle était celle qui importait le plus pour moi.

- Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire Bella mais je vais quand même te le dire. C'est en partie de ta faute si elle est comme ça, tu la gâte de trop et elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'est la vraie vie. Attends le jour où elle aura un appartement et qu'elle verra d'elle-même toutes les responsabilités qui en découlent, ce n'est que ce jour là qu'elle comprendra. Me dit Josh en m'attirant pour que je m'asseye sur son canapé

- Je m'en fou de l'argent Josh, enfin pas totalement mais c'est le sien et je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire quoi faire avec. Aujourd'hui elle a fait ça plus pour m'embêter je pense mais c'est cette…méchanceté envers moi que je ne supporte pas. Quand elle se comporte comme ça, je ne reconnais plus ma petite sœur, c'est comme si c'était…une étrangère. Lui dis-je me sentant mal de parler comme ça d'Alice

Mais fallait que ça sorte.

- Alice a gardé une âme d'enfant, tu l'as toujours protégé de tout et quand elle est comme ça c'est comme une enfant qui pique une colère. Dès fois ils disent des trucs horribles à leur parents, des choses qui les blessent profondément mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font. Sur le moment même ils ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne et leur colère. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle peut dire quand elle est en colère. Me dit Josh en me caressant la main

- Non ce n'est pas juste de la colère, c'est plus comme du mépris. Et des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est uniquement dirigé contre moi, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Comme si c'était une part d'elle, que c'était toujours là et qu'elle dissimulait. Je ne sais pas si ça a un sens ce que je dis. Dis-je en soufflant un bon coup pour me détendre

- Je crois que je comprends. Et je ne sais pas quoi te répondre parce que je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison. Tu es un modèle pour Alice et comme tous les modèles, elle te jalouse Bella. Je crois que ça avoir avec quelque chose comme ça mais je ne sais pas trop. Me dit Josh

- Putain, il a fallu qu'elle me fasse ça maintenant. J'ai essayé de ne pas lui tendre de perche pour qu'on se dispute mais elle savait que j'allais réagir quand elle parlait de sa mort. Dis-je à Josh désemparé

- Peut-être qu'elle fait ça pour que tu ne partes pas. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à céder Bella, tu as besoin de partir sinon c'est toi qui va péter un plomb et pas Alice qui te fait une crise d'adolescente. Vas-y, tu en a besoin. Faut que tu penses à toi et pas aux autres pour une fois. Tu as besoin de voir ton père et de parler avec lui pour en savoir plus à propos de…

Mais Josh s'arrêta en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il venait de faire une boulette. J'analysais alors ce qu'il venait de dire et tiltais sur ces dernières paroles.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai besoin de voir mon père pour lui parler ? Et pour en savoir plus à propos de quoi ? Demandais-je à Josh

Il avait l'air désolé et en même temps il avait peur de ma réaction

- Je suis désolé Bella, ça m'a échappé. Ne fais pas attention je raconte n'importe quoi. Me dit Josh en se levant du canapé pour fuir

- NON, non, non, tu sais quelque chose et tu vas m'en parler. Lui dis-je ferme

- Bella, tu ne peux pas juste oublier ? Me demanda Josh suppliant

- Non. Répondis-je sèchement

Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais mes nerfs lâchaient

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne te fâcheras pas. Il a fait ça pour toi, pour ton bien-être. Me dit Josh

- Parle. Lui dis-je

- Je sais Bella, je sais tout. Ton père m'a parlé de…ton enfance….de…René et tout ça. Me dit Josh avec appréhension

- QUOI ? Criais-je malgré moi

- Calme-toi ma puce d'accord ? C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. C'était quand on a commencé à tisser des liens toi et moi et que ton père est venu te rendre visite. Il a remarqué qu'on s'entendait bien et il voulait que quelqu'un soit là pour toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler. Pour comprendre tes réactions vis-à-vis de certaines choses sans que tu ne le sache forcément. Il savait que tu n'en avais parlé à personne même pas à Alice et…j'ai toujours espéré que tu m'en parle Bella. J'attendais le moment où tu me ferais vraiment confiance et que tu te confierais mais…ce moment n'est jamais venu. Et honnêtement, j'ai commencé à douter de notre amitié. Mais j'ai compris au fil du temps que ce n'était pas le cas et que ressasser le passé te ferais plus de mal que de bien. Mais je pense que tu es prête maintenant, que tu es assez forte pour ça Bella. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, je voulais juste être là pour toi et te protéger. Comment penses-tu que j'ai toujours su ce qui n'allait pas avec toi ? Comment je te comprenais aussi bien ? Me demanda Josh en s'approchant de moi

- J'ai…l'impression…de m'être fait manipuler. Si ça se trouve tu es devenu mon ami par pitié…et que jamais tu n'aurais…

- MERDE BELLA, TU FAIS CHIER, NE MELANGE PAS TOUT…JE SUIS TON MEILLEUR AMI ET JE L'AURAI ETE DE TOUTE FACON…JE L'ETAIS DEJA D'AILLEURS. JE T'AIME BON SANG ET... j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi et non pas ton père qui me parle de ça. Tu connais tout de moi, absolument tout et toi…tu me cache quelque chose d'énorme. Une chose qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui Bella. Ce n'est pas rien. Et je devrais t'en vouloir…vraiment t'en vouloir mais je t'aime trop pour ça et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois autrement parce que tu crois qu'on a comploté dans ton dos. Ce n'est pas le cas ma puce, alors arrête de te faire des films. Je t'adore et ça aurait été le cas que ton père me raconte ça ou pas. Alors je t'interdis de douter de moi. Jamais Bella, je suis de ton côté. Me dit Josh en s'approchant doucement de moi jusqu'à se retrouver presque collé à moi

Je passais alors mes bras autour de sa taille et il soupira de soulagement en me serrant contre lui. Il savait. Toutes ces années il savait et je n'avais rien soupçonné. Josh était la seule personne après mon père à savoir. Ca me faisait bizarre qu'il sache, j'avais pris l'habitude de trainer cette merde derrière moi toute seule et je me rendais compte que je ne l'étais pas en réalité. Josh était là même si je ne le savais pas avant, maintenant je le savais.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu restes toujours ma Bella ? Dis-moi que rien ne va changer entre nous maintenant et que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime vraiment et que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié. Me dit Josh alors qu'il me serrait toujours dans ses bras

- Je ne t'en veux pas Josh, tu n'es responsable de rien. C'est juste que…ça me fais bizarre de savoir que tu savais depuis tout ce temps. Et moi qui pensais que personne ne me connaissait réellement. Je crois même que j'aurais aimé savoir que tu étais au courant. J'aurais pu venir t'en parler, me vider quand ça devenait trop pesant et que le passé rattrapait le présent. Lui dis-je en m'écartant de lui

- Je sais mais je suis là maintenant et tu peux me parler Bella, quand tu veux. Mais c'est de ton père dont tu as besoin pour le moment. Je serais là pour toi quand tu reviendras. Me dit Josh en me caressant la joue

- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Mais au même moment l'image d'Edward s'imposa dans mon esprit. Comme s'il voulait se rappeler à mon bon souvenir pour me faire comprendre que lui aussi était là. Et que je pouvais compter sur lui. Drôle de flash.

- Et moi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Me répondit Josh en souriant

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas manger avec nous ou au moins rester à table avec nous ? Je ne me sens pas d'attaque à rester seul avec Alice là tout de suite. Lui demandais-je

- Elle ne va pas me lancer des éclairs ? Me demanda Josh en riant

Mais il prit son portable et referma son dossier

- Elle n'a pas intérêt. Merci Josh je sais que tu as du boulot. Lui dis-je en sortant du bureau

- Ca attendra, ma meilleur amie d'abord. Me dit-il en passant son bras au dessus de mes épaules

Nous arrivâmes à table et Alice se rongeait les ongles l'air anxieuse. Quand elle croisa mon regard, je la regardais impassible. A vrai dire j'étais loin dans mes pensées. Ce n'est que quand Josh tira ma chaise pour que je prenne place que je revenais à moi. Il salua Alice comme à son habitude et essaya d'égayer la conversation.

Nous commandâmes rapidement, moi je ne pris qu'une salade, je n'avais pas vraiment faim. J'essayais de participer à la conversation mais je repartais dans mes pensées fréquemment. A chaque fois Josh m'attrapait la main en dessous de la table pour me faire réagir. Il semblait inquiet pour moi et j'essayais de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Le moment de partir arriva rapidement.

- Fais attention à toi et appelle-moi quand tu seras là-bas et à chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin. N'hésite surtout pas, je t'aime. Me dit Josh à l'oreille pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. Il embrassa également Alice et nous reprenions le chemin de la maison.

- Bella…je…

- Es-ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'arriver à la maison ? Lui demandais-je

Je ne voulais pas qu'on en discute dans la rue

- Bien sûre. Me répondit Alice doucement

Nous arrivions rapidement chez nous et je déposais les paquets d'Alice dans l'entrée pour ne prendre que les miens. Je les emportais dans ma chambre et les déposait sur mon lit. Je sortis rapidement ma valise et l'ouvrais sur mon lit. Je préférais la faire maintenant que plus tard.

Je remplissais rapidement ma valise et la déposais sur le sol ouverte au cas où je voudrais rajouter quelque chose. J'enlevais mon jean et mon pull quand Alice toqua à ma porte. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant avec elle, je voulais simplement dormir un peu avant que ne doive aller travailler.

- Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai été vraiment conne toute à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Me dit Alice en venant s'asseoir timidement sur mon lit alors que moi je glissais sous la couette

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dis ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que je ne suis qu'une gamine égoïste et j'étais en colère que tu partes sans moi. J'avais l'impression que toi et papa étiez content de passer ce moment sans moi. Me dit Alice

- Bien sûr qu'on est content Alice, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Mais il aurait été tout aussi content si ça avait été toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait pas de différence entre nous. Et on n'est pas obligé de tout faire ensemble Alice, en plus c'est mieux qu'on aille chacune seul pour profiter de lui et ça lui fera plus de visite si on vient séparément. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas compris ta réaction Alice et ça me fais mal quand tu me parle comme ça. Lui avouais-je

- Je n'ai pas compris ma réaction non plus Bella, je suis désolé. Et je me déteste quand je te fais du mal, quand j'ai vu dans tes yeux que je t'avais réellement blessé, j'ai voulu me donner des gifles. Tu ne mérites pas ça, j'ai vraiment agis comme une enfant. Tu es encore fâché contre moi ? Me demanda Alice avec appréhension

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Alice, je suis plutôt déçu. Lui répondis-je sincèrement

Je vis le visage d'Alice s'assombrir instantanément et ses yeux devenir brillant.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle m'avait fait du mal et lui donner une leçon mais la voir comme ça était au dessus de mes forces.

- Mais on va oublier ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas partir alors qu'on est en froid toi et moi. Lui dis-je

- D'accord, je t'aime Bella ne l'oublie jamais. Me dit Alice ému

- Moi aussi mais soit tu sors pour me laisser dormir, soit tu viens faire une petite sieste avec moi. Lui dis-je en me couchant

J'entendis un bruit sourd puis je sentis le matelas s'affaisser.

- Je choisis la deuxième option. Me dit Alice en se collant à mon dos

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bella, Bella ? Réveilles-toi, il est l'heure. Me dit Alice

Je frottais mes yeux et attrapais mon portable. En effet, il était 18h10.

- Je me lève. Dis-je en m'étirant alors qu'Alice m'embrassa sur la joue et partit aussitôt

Je regardais l'endroit où elle était partit et souri.

Je me motivais à me lever en me disant qu'après je serai en vacance et que je pourrais dormir autant que je le voulais.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et me rafraichissait un peu. Puis je remettais rapidement les vêtements que je portais et attachais mes cheveux. Je retournais dans la salle de bain et me maquillais légèrement.

Je pris mon sac et mon portable et sortis de la chambre. J'allais dans la cuisine et me fit un bol de céréale.

- Je devrais prendre des cours de cuisine. Au moins comme ça je serai capable de te préparer quelque chose de sain à manger avant que tu n'ailles travailler. Me dit Alice qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine

- N'essaye surtout pas en mon absence, attends que je sois là pour faire des expériences. Lui dis-je à moitié sérieuse

- La confiance règne à ce que je vois. Me répondit Alice en boudant

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de sécurité. Lui dis-je

- C'est la même chose. Me répondit Alice

- Bon, je dois y aller. Lui dis-je en posant mon bol dans l'évier

Je passais à côté d'Alice et lui fis un bisou sur la joue

- A demain. Lui dis-je

- A demain. Me répondit Alice

Je pris rapidement la route de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, je priais intérieurement pour que Jenny ne soit pas de garde. Je voulais passer mon dernier jour tranquillement.

Je rentrais dans la salle de repos tout en boutonnant ma blouse.

- Voilà la star en personne. Entendis-je dire alors que je relevais la tête

- Si y a une star ici c'est toi. Répondis-je à Dèm

- Oh non, d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est toi. Tu nous l'as bien remballé la Jenny à ce qui se dit. Me dit Dèm alors que je me servais du café

- Pas assez à mon goût, je suis resté sur ma faim. Lui dis-je

- Vraiment ? Me demanda Dèm

- Si on n'était pas dans un hôpital et sur mon lieu de travail, ça aurait prit une toute autre tournure. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Expliques-moi un peu tout ça, j'ai entendu quelques bruits de couloir mais je veux entendre la version original. Me dit Dèm en tapotant la place à côté de lui

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire.

- Hé ben, donc si j'ai bien compris ton copain actuel est son ex ? Me demanda Dèm

- Je préfère dire que c'est son ex plan cul. Lui répondis-je

- Et c'est celui qui vit dans mon immeuble alors ? Me demanda Dèm

- Oui et c'est lui qu'elle était venu voir. Lui répondis-je

- Après tout ce temps elle s'est souvenu de lui ? Je trouve ça étrange. Me dit Dèm

- Je trouve aussi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle m'a peut-être entendu en parler avec Carlisle ou Kate. Je ne vois que ça. Lui dis-je

- C'est fort probable, mais elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. Me dit Dèm

- Je sais et je ne sais pas jusqu'où peut aller mon seuil de tolérance si elle me cherche. Dis-je à Dèm inquiète

Travailler avec une Jenny provocatrice, ça ne va pas le faire.

- Je t'aiderai à te tenir ma petite lionne, t'inquiètes. D'ailleurs elle est venu me parler de ça justement, elle voulait que je vois OH combien tu es méchante et OH combien elle est gentille. Me dit Dèm en riant

- Et ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Et rien du tout, je l'ai vite remballé et je lui ai dit mot pour mot « _je n'ai rien à faire de tes histoires digne de la maternelle et il faut que tu grandisses un peu ma pauvre_ ». Je te jure t'aurais vu sa tête, on aurait dit un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, je l'ai laissé seul au milieu du couloir et je suis partis. Me dit Dèm fière de lui alors que je riais

- Merci mon chou mais tu n'aurais pas dû, elle va t'en vouloir maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Si tu crois que j'avais envie de faire ami-ami avec elle, c'est toi qui es folle. Au moins comme ça elle ne m'approchera plus. Me dit Dèm

- N'en sois pas si sûre. Dis-je à Dèm sérieuse

Il était l'heure d'y aller pour nous deux, heureusement pas de Jenny cette nuit. La nuit était relativement calme et Dèm en profitait pour cancaner sur les autres, une vraie mégère. Je n'aimerai pas l'avoir comme ennemi. En tout cas il me faisait bien rire et ma garde passa beaucoup plus vite.

Après avoir raccompagné Dèm chez lui, je rentrai rapidement à la maison. Je rajoutais quelques trucs dans ma valise et préparais mes papiers. Ensuite je me couchais et réglais mon portable vers 13h.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine dormis quand mon portable sonna. Je l'éteignis et filais sous la douche. Je me lavais rapidement et entourais une serviette de bain autour de ma poitrine. Je mis des sous vêtements confortable et m'habillais d'un jean bleu clair et d'un pull col v bleu foncé. Je séchais mes cheveux et les laissais lâché.

- Oh t'es réveillé ! Constata Alice en rentrant dans ma chambre

- Oui, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je dois être à l'aéroport une heure avant l'embarquement. Lui dis-je en mettant des baskets bleu foncé avec des lignes blanches.

- Tu as au moins le temps de manger quelque chose ? Me demanda Alice

Il était 13h30 et il me faudrait une demi-heure pour arriver à l'aéroport.

- J'ai encore une petite heure avant d'y aller. Alors oui, on mange ensemble. Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras pour sortir de la chambre

- Hey salut, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dis-je en voyant Jazz dans la cuisine

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir. Me dit Jazz en se levant pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue

- Je ne pars qu'une semaine tu sais. Lui dis-je en allant m'asseoir

Alice avait commandé une pizza.

- Qui va t'emmener à l'aéroport ? Me demanda Jazz

- J'y vais en taxi. Lui répondis-je

- Pas question, à quoi je sers moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ? Me demanda Jazz

- Hé bien parce qu'on est dimanche et je me suis dis que vous aviez probablement des projets Alice et toi. Lui répondis-je alors qu'Alice me servait une part de pizza

- Qu'es-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Je t'y emmène, ça te dérange pas ma puce ? Lui demanda Jazz

- Bien sûre que non, je vais en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre pendant que tu seras parti. Lui répondit Alice

- Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demanda Jazz étonné

- Alice à horreur des aéroports et surtout des au revoir. Lui dis-je

- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne viens pas ? Me demanda Alice

- Non Alice, ça va. Lui dis-je en mangeant

L'heure passa extrêmement vite et je dû partir.

Jasper prit ma valise pour l'emmener dans sa voiture pendant que je disais au revoir à ma sœur.

- Bien, prends soin de toi et ne fais surtout pas la cuisine si tu es seule, ok ? De toute façon je t'appellerai pour prendre des nouvelles. Et s'il te plait veille sur mon bébé, va la voir au moins une fois par jour. Lui dis-je en parlant de ma moto

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Me dit Alice

- Ok, au revoir ma puce. Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

- Au revoir et passe le bonjour à papa de ma part. Tu va me manquer. Me dit Alice en me serrant également

Je me détachais d'elle et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu va me manquer aussi, bye. Lui dis-je en sortant de l'appartement.

Je rejoignis Jasper rapidement et montait en voiture.

- Tu reviens quand ? Me demanda Jazz

- Normalement en fin de semaine mais tout dépend de la tournure de mon séjour, possible que je revienne plus tôt. Lui répondis-je

- Tu es bien énigmatique. Constata Jazz

- Et toi bien trop perspicace. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Il savait que je n'allais rien rajouter et il n'allait pas me poser plus de question. Jazz et moi avions cette capacité à nous comprendre sans vraiment parler et j'aimais ça.

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre Alice na pas été tendre avec toi. Me dit Jazz

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je parte sans elle. Mais j'avais besoin de partir seul. Répondis-je sérieuse

- Je le sais mais Alice est beaucoup trop attachée à toi. Elle a l'habitude que vous fassiez tout ensemble. Elle pense que ce sera toujours comme ça. Me dit Jazz

- Je sais. Et le jour où on devra se séparer, ça va être dur. Pour elle comme pour moi. Dis-je en soupirant

Ca fait tellement longtemps que je prends soin d'Alice que je ne me vois pas faire autrement.

- En attendant je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle a évoqué la possibilité de prendre des cours de cuisine tout à l'heure. Surveille là pour qu'elle évite de brûler l'appart. Informais-je Jazz

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec elle. Profite de ton séjour, tu en as besoin. Et comment ça se passe avec Edward ? Me demanda Jazz en souriant

- Avide de potin ? Edward ne te parle pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Je dois avouer qu'on ne se parle plus aussi souvent, une jolie brune accapare tout son temps. Me répondit Jazz en riant

- Je n'accapare pas tout son temps, je l'aide c'est tout. Lui répondis-je

- Je sais, je te taquine. C'est bien ce que tu fais, ça représente beaucoup pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un, même pas moi. Me dit Jazz en se retournant vers moi une demie seconde

Je ne répondis rien à ça et Jasper n'attendais pas de réponse d'ailleurs. Nous arrivions rapidement à l'aéroport et Jazz me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que j'embarque mais je le renvoyais aux côtés de ma sœur.

Après un rapide au revoir j'allais enregistrer mes bagages puis allais dans un café pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'embarquement.

Une fois assise en face d'une tasse de café, j'envoyais un message à Edward comme promis. Quelques minutes plus tard mon portable sonna et à la vue de l'appelant je souriais.

- Salut. Dis-je en souriant

Même si je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne m'envoie qu'un sms, j'étais contente qu'il m'appelle.

- _Hey salut, tu es déjà à l'aéroport ?_ Me demanda Edward surpris

- Oui, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Si je veux arriver avant la nuit chez mon père, j'avais intérêt à prendre ce vol. Lui répondis-je

- _Pourquoi ? Combien d'heure dure ton vol ?_ Me demanda Edward

Je lui expliquais le trajet que je devais faire en plus du vol

- _T'es sérieuse ? Tu compte prendre un bus aussi tard et en plus conduire la nuit ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Bella._ Me dit Edward pas rassuré

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prendrai le bus de jusqu'à Port Angeles et la plupart du temps ce sont des personnes âgés et des familles qui prennent ce bus. Et la route de Forks est quasiment déserte quand la nuit tombe alors relax Edward, il ne m'arrivera rien. Le rassurais-je

- _Combien d'heure as-tu dormi Bella ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Heu, je ne sais plus peut-être 5h. Lui répondis-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir

- _Et tu crois que 5h c'est suffisant ? Bella, et si tu t'endormais au volant ?_ Me demanda Edward inquiet

- Edward, je vais dormir dans l'avion alors tout ira bien, ok ? Et je vais être prudent, je ne prendrai pas le volant si je n'en étais pas capable. Je suis de ceux qui vivent la nuit, ne l'oublie pas alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Essayais-je de le rassurer

Je crois que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait autant pour moi en dehors d'Alice. C'était assez agréable de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait autant de ma sécurité

- _Excuse-moi mais le fait de te savoir seul en pleine nuit me rend nerveux. _Me dit Edward

- Ce n'est pas grave mais je te promets d'être prudente. Lui dis-je sincère

- _Du moment que tu n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand tu arriveras, tout ira bien. _Me dit Edward toujours aussi inquiet

- Promis. Lui répondis-je

- _Tu sais, tu va beaucoup me manquer, je me suis habitué à te voir souvent._ Me dit Edward doucement

Il chuchotait presque comme s'il avait peur de ces mots.

- Tu va aussi me manquer. Lui répondis-je sûre de moi

Il allait vraiment me manquer. On avait passé pas mal de temps ensemble cette dernière semaine et on s'était rapproché physiquement aussi. Même si on ne s'était pas encore embrassé, on avait dormi collé serré l'un contre l'autre et ça valait tous les baiser du monde.

J'entendis que l'embarquement pour mon vol allait commencer.

- Je dois te laisser, mon vol va embarquer. Lui dis-je alors que je cherchais dans mon sac de la monnaie pour mon café

- _Ok, je te souhaite un bon vol et surtout repose-toi. Je ne dormirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas de tes nouvelles._ Me dit Edward

- D'accord, au revoir Edward. Lui dis-je en prenant mon sac

- _Au revoir ma puce._ Me répondit Edward doucement

Puis il raccrocha.

Je me dépêchais pour ne pas rater mon vol et arrivais dans la file juste derrière deux dindes. Quelle veine !

- Je ne regretterai pas cette ville, tout est vraiment trop cher et les mecs sont nuls. Aucun ne nous arrive à la cheville. Dit la première dinde

- Ouai on a perdu notre temps ici, je suis trop dégouté. Dit la deuxième

Pitié qu'on embarque !

- Dommage qu'on n'a pas revu la bombe qu'on avait rencontré la dernière fois qu'on est venu. Dit la première en gloussant

- Ouai, j'étais dégouté. Pourtant on a fait toutes les boites quasiment. Et on a passé tout nos samedis soir dans celle où on l'a rencontré. Dit la deuxième

- Peut-être qu'il s'est rangé. Présuma la première

- Non, impossible. Ce genre de mecs ne se range pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'un type qui se tape deux filles en même temps et qui est aussi obsédé par le sexe pourrait avoir une vie rangé ? Jamais, j'en mets ma main à coupé. Dit la première blonde hautaine

- T'as raison, il était chaud bouillant et…brutal comme j'aime, c'était tellement bon. Dit la deuxième blonde à forte poitrine

Y a pas moyen d'avancer plus vite sinon je crois que je vais vomir.

- Mmm ouai, je n'oublierais jamais son corps parfait et ses yeux verts et sa queue en moi. Dit l'une des deux

Je ne les regardais plus tellement elle m'écœurait

- Doucement, tout le monde va t'entendre. Dit l'autre en gloussant

- Putain, je te jure que la prochaine fois on le retrouvera. Dit l'une d'elle

- Ouai ou on demandera, il y en a peut-être pas tant que ça des Edward qui conduisent une Volvo et bien foutu comme lui à Manhattan. Dit l'une d'elle

Là, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre une seconde pour reprendre une course effréné. Un Edward qui conduit une Volvo avec des yeux verts et un corps de rêve. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Ayez pitié de moi pour une fois.

- C'est dingue qu'on se souvienne de tous ces détails alors que ça fait des mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Dit l'une d'elle

Maintenant je guettais chaque détail qui pourrait m'apporter une réponse. A présent je regardais bien les deux filles. L'une avait l'air d'avoir à peine 19 ans, elle semblait si jeune mais avec une lueur perverse dans ses yeux bleu. Elle avait une coupe au carré et des cheveux blond platine. Elle était tellement maigre que je la soupçonnais d'être anorexique. La deuxième était un peu plus en chair avec des cheveux blond descendant jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux étaient marrons. Son visage était plus adulte, je lui donnais environs 22 ans. En les voyants, je me disais qu'elles avaient le profil idéal pour intéresser Edward, ce qui me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Etais-ce possible que ce soit MON Edward qui ait baisé ces deux filles ? En même temps en plus ? Je serrais les paupières fortement pour empêcher des images de ces deux filles et Edward faisant des trucs insensé et brutal dans un lit.

- Moi ce que j'adorais c'était ces cheveux. Je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur avant et ils coiffaient ces cheveux de façon si rebelle. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout le temps d'une partie de baise. Dit celle aux cheveux courts

- Il avait réussi à me faire mouiller rien qu'en me regardant. Dit celle avec les cheveux longs

Pas de doute possible, c'est bien Edward. Ces cheveux rebelles et cette couleur bronze si particulière. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il y avait bien trop de coïncidence. Les yeux verts, la Volvo, le corps parfait, les cheveux indomptable et accro au sexe. Je savais qu'Edward avait eu de nombreuses relation sexuelles et que c'était un peu tordu parfois. Il m'avait prévenu. Et je me rappelle aussi lui avoir dis que ça n'avait aucune importance, que c'était du passé. Mais voir ces deux filles devant moi en chair et en os et me dire qu'Edward les a baisé toutes les deux en même temps était dur à avaler.

Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir, c'était du passé. C'était avant qu'on ne se rencontre mais ça faisait quand même mal. Des images incessantes de parties de sexe entre les trois n'arrêtaient pas de danser dans ma tête.

Combien de filles ayant baisé avec Edward vais-je encore devoir rencontrer ? Il y a Jenny, puis ces deux là, qui encore ? Combien en supporterais-je ? Ce petit voyage tombait à pic même si j'aurai préféré ne pas tomber sur ces deux décérébrée. Mon père m'aidera à y voir plus clair après ça et me guider vers la bonne direction. Il est ma roue de secours, mon dernier espoir pour pouvoir m'ouvrir à Edward même si cette petite rencontre m'avait un peu refroidis. Une phrase qu'une des deux idiotes tournaient en boucle dans ma tête « _Ce genre de mecs ne se range pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'un type qui se tape deux filles en même temps et qui est aussi obsédé par le sexe pourrait avoir une vie rangé ? Jamais, j'en mets ma main à couper_ »

J'avais du mal à imaginé que le Edward qui a baisé avec ces bimbo soit celui qui venait de me dire que j'allais lui manquer, celui qui m'avait préparé à manger plusieurs fois, celui qui s'était battu pour me conquérir. J'avais l'impression que c'était deux personnes totalement différentes, avec deux personnalités complètement à l'opposé. D'un côté il y avait le séducteur, arrogant, sûr de lui et sexuellement actif. Et de l'autre, l'homme peu sûre de lui, qui se dévalorise, tendre, attentionné. Totalement l'opposé.

Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ?

Pourquoi attachais-je autant d'importance à ce que ces idiotes racontaient ? Elles ne connaissent pas Edward. Moi je le connais, je connais le vrai Edward et j'ai confiance en lui. Je lui laisserais le bénéfice du doute tant que je ne le verrai pas me trahir de mes propres yeux. Il mérite que je lui donne une vraie chance et que je laisse toute cette merde derrière nous. Après cette semaine, je serai enfin capable de commencer cette relation et devenir plus intime avec Edward. Je n'avais pas le droit de trouver une autre excuse pour le repousser.

Il méritait que je me batte pour lui après toute cette attente. Que j'extériorise mes démons et lui revienne les idées claires. Et je me promettais qu'après ce séjour à Forks, je me montrerais digne de lui.

Mon portable sonna et s'en même regarder l'identité de l'appelant je répondis. Je voulais absolument penser à autre chose qu'à Edward et ces deux filles.

- _Hey ma belle, désolé de te rappeler mais…je sais que c'est débile et que j'en fais sûrement trop mais je voudrai que tu m'envoi un texto à chaque fois que tu change de transport. Comme ça au cas où il t'arrive quelque chose je serai où tu étais la dernière fois. Tu dois me prendre pour un psychopathe maintenant, pas vrai ?. _Me demanda Edward embarrassé

Quand on parle du loup… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Edward à l'autre bout du fil, c'était assez perturbant et je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

- _Bella ? Ma puce, qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Me demanda Edward inquiet

Es-ce qu'un homme aussi adorable peut exister ?

- Rien, je vais bien. Et non tu n'es pas un psychopathe, je trouve ça adorable Edward. Tu es un ange de penser autant à ma sécurité mais ne t'inquiètes pas tant, tout ira bien. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te donnerai de mes nouvelles à chaque changement. Dommage que ma valise soit trop grande sinon j'aurai loué une moto, je serai arrivé beaucoup plus vite. Dis-je

- _Et moi je suis content que tu ne le fasses pas, tu veux vraiment me tuer Bella ? Toi, seul sur une autoroute déserte en pleine nuit et sur une moto en plus. Y a pas pire._ Me dit Edward inquiet

- J'y peux rien ma moto va me manquer. Qu'es-ce que tu dirais si tu ne pourrais pas conduire ta Volvo plus d'une semaine ? Lui demandais-je

-_ Heu…tu gagne un point sur ce coup là mais ma Volvo est moins dangereuse que ta moto, tu ne peux pas le nier_. Me dit Edward

- Tu sais bien que ça ne nous mènera à rien, je ne dénigrerai pas ma moto. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Ok, il a fallu que je tombe sur la seule fille amoureuse de sa moto._ Me dit Edward en soupirant

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Lui répondis-je en riant

- _Je prends alors, je prends tout ce que tu me donnes. _Me dit Edward sérieux

- C'est plaisant à entendre. Je vais devoir te laisser, je te donne des nouvelles une fois que j'arrive à Seattle. Lui dis-je

- D'accord, bye Bella. Me dit Edward

- _Bye Edward._ Lui répondis-je en souriant, puis je raccrochais.

Il avait réussit à me changer les idées et j'étais de meilleur humeur.

- Excusez-moi ? Vous parliez bien à un dénommé Edward qui possède une Volvo ? Il est grand, bien bâti, yeux vert et terriblement sexy ? Me demanda l'une des deux blondasse devant moi

Je les regardais incrédule. Putain je les avais complètement oublié ces deux idiotes, en plus elles ont écouté ma conversation avec Edward. Mais combien de chance avais-je pour que ce genre de chose m'arrive ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'Edward m'appelle juste à ce moment là ? Pourquoi ces connasses avaient écouté ma conversation ? Elles sont quand même culotté de me demander ça. Elles ont bien compris que j'étais avec Edward pas vrai ? Et elles veulent me demander comment le trouver pour se le faire ? C'est une blague ?

Que Dieu me vienne en aide parce que je crois que je vais faire un massacre !

_**Alors, alors ? Le rapprochement entre nos deux chéris se concrétise. Qu'avez-vous pensez du passage avec Jenny ? Et d'Edward et Bella dormant ensemble ? Et du comportement d'Alice, pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça ? Est-elle jalouse de Bella ou es-ce que c'est plus que ça ? Et Josh connaissait le secret de Bella depuis pas mal de temps, qui l'aurait cru ? Edward et le plan à trois « brutal » avec les deux dindes, qu'en pensez-vous ? Edward est-il si innocent qu'il y parait ? Et que feriez-vous à la place de Bella avec les deux poufiasses ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis et vos suppositions avec impatience ! Prochain chapitre, la suite avec Bella et les deux filles. Et le séjour de Bella à Forks ainsi que la conversation avec son père. Et aussi un Edward qui se languit de sa belle et ne se cache pas pour le lui faire savoir.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Salut à toutes, me voilà enfin de retour.

Désolé de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais comme vous le savez j'étais en vacance.

Je suis très contente parce qu'à mon retour j'avais plus de reviews que je ne l'aurai pensé, merci à vous de faire vivre cette histoire.

Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, la majorité d'entre vous les préfèrent ainsi, donc je ne changerais rien.

Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout droit sorti du four, ne vous brulez pas surtout, lol.

**Réponse aux anonymes**

**beatrice :** Ce que je peux déjà te dire, c'est que Jenny n'en a pas fini avec eux. Alice apprendra la vérité sur Renée un jour mais l'acceptera-t-elle ? Pas sûr ! Alice a vraiment besoin de grandir un peu et arrêter de jouer à la gamine capricieuse. Bella a toujours veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et ça ne joue pas en sa faveur maintenant. Elle va devoir changer certaine chose mais ça ne sera pas facile. Et tu as raison, Bella a accumulé beaucoup de pression et elle va essayer de gérer au mieux, malheureusement ces nerfs ne vont pas se lâcher sur la bonne personne. Je suis ravi que tu aime autant le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus celui-là.

**Malys :** Merci, j'aime le fait que tu adore ma fiction, lol. Il y a rapprochement entre Edward et Bella dans le lit effectivement, je sais que vous vous impatientez alors je vous ai mis quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant. Jenny s'est fait remettre en place mais elle va en redemander en plus, elle n'est pas prêté de laisser tomber malheureusement. Alice a mal réagis au départ de Bella et elle a été blessante. Bella l'a très mal accepté d'ailleurs car elle a vue en Alice une part de Renée et ça c'était tout simplement effrayant pour elle. En ce qui concerne les deux bimbo, pour Bella ça commence à faire beaucoup et ses nerfs vont lâcher mais pas sur la bonne personne. C'est vrai que je ne poste pas très rapidement mais je fais de mon mieux, je suis trop perfectionniste et je n'arrête pas de lire et relire mon chapitre avant de la poster. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments. Bsx

**PatieSnow :** Tu apprendras tout sur Bella et sa relation avec Renée dans ce chapitre à travers le récit de Charlie. Il apportera à Bella toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose. Et l'attente ne sera plus aussi longue, vous allez vite vous en rendre compte d'ailleurs…Et oui pas de chance pour Bella, après Jenny deux autre plan cul d'Edward. Je crois que j'aurai pété un câble moi.

**Nadalexx :** Y a des moments où tu l'aimeras encore moins….

**platonlemon :** Merci, contente qu'elle te plaise. Ma Bella reçoit pas mal de critique, comme le fait qu'elle ait beaucoup d'assurance mais moi je l'adore et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi. J'essaye de poster tous les 15jours mais c'est pas évident

**Fic-Bella-T-Edward **: Heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant. Pour être prévenu, tu peux mettre ma fic sur alerte et dès que je poste tu le sauras. Et moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il soit ensemble, t'inquiètes. Tu me mets la pression pour écrire plus vite, mdr mais j'adore ton enthousiasme. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, bisou

**CHAPITRE 18**

Que Dieu me vienne en aide parce que je crois que je vais faire un massacre !

J'inspirais et expirais un grand coup pour me calmer.

- Je me trompe ou vous vous avez écoutez ma conversation ? Leur demandais-je sèchement

Les deux blondes me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

- Hé ben, comme vous êtes juste derrière nous, c'est difficile de ne pas vous entendre. Me répondit l'une d'elle se croyant futé

- Il y a une grande différence entre entendre et écouter. Et apparemment vous connaissez les moindres détails de ma conversation pour me demander si je parlais bien à un Edward qui possède une Volvo. Lui dis-je en serrant les dents

Calme-toi Bella, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Soit, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question. Me dit l'autre ennuyé par ce que je disais

Non mais je te jure, elle croit vraiment que je vais répondre ?

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il nous préfère à toi ? Me demanda la même blonde

On est passé du vous au tu et en plus elle me nargue ?

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de réplique qui me venait à l'esprit mais en fin de compte ces filles n'en valaient pas la peine.

- S'il ne vous a pas donné son numéro de téléphone, c'est que vous n'aviez pas autant d'importance que ça. Alors réveille-toi ma grande et pose-toi les bonnes questions. Lui dis-je en espérant embarquer au plus vite

- S'il ne nous a pas donné son numéro c'est juste que…que…

- Pitié. Dis-je en leur tournant le dos

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de subir ça, pas après Jenny. D'ailleurs je ne le voulais plus jamais. Si c'était les dernières conquêtes d'Edward que je rencontrais, ça m'arrangerait parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup.

- T'as vu ça ? Pour qui elle se prend pour nous tourner le dos comme ça ? Entendis-je l'une des deux dire

- Laisse tomber, je suis sûre qu'elle ne le connait pas. Ca ne doit être qu'une coïncidence. Il ne pourrait pas fréquenter une fille comme ça. Entendis-je l'autre dire

Franchement ça ne me faisait rien ce qu'elles disaient. Limite j'avais envie de rire tellement elles étaient ridicule. Quand je ne les entendis plus je me retournais pour les voir en train de donner leurs billets en me lançant des regards noirs.

Espérons juste que je ne me retrouve pas à côté d'elles dans l'avion. Une fois qu'elles libérèrent le passage, je m'avançais à mon tour pour donner mon billet et entrer dans l'avion. Dieu merci je n'étais pas à côté d'elles mais près d'une mère et son fils qui devait avoir dans les 4ans. Je m'installais et regardais le petit jouer avec une petite voiture en faisant des « vroum-vroum » avec sa bouche, il était adorable.

Il arrêta de jouer quand sa mère le fit asseoir sur son siège pour lui attacher sa ceinture. J'attachais également la mienne et regardais par le hublot. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je m'endormis. Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'hôtesse dire qu'on allait bientôt atterrir que je me réveillais. Je devais vraiment être crevé pour dormir pendant tout le vol. Je m'étirais doucement et je sentis un poids sur mon épaule.

Le petit garçon s'était endormi sur moi.

- Désolé. Me dit sa mère gênée

- Il ne me dérange pas. La rassurais-je

Et c'était vrai. J'aimais beaucoup les enfants, ils étaient si purs et innocents. C'était un vrai bol d'air frais de les côtoyer, loin des adultes et leur monde d'hypocrisie et de méchanceté. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si j'en voulais. C'était une chose d'aimer les enfants et une autre d'en avoir un.

L'avion atterrit et le petit garçon se réveilla en frottant ses petits yeux tout en baillant. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était appuyé contre moi, il me regardait perdu.

Il alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère tout timide et cette dernière lui caressa las cheveux tendrement

- J'ai fais dodo sur madame. Chuchota le petit à sa mère

- Je sais mon cœur. Lui répondit sa mère

Le petit se retourna vers moi et il se détendit quand il me vit lui sourire

- Padon madame, j'ai fais dodo sur toi. Me dit le petit me faisant fondre par la même occasion

Il était trop chou, j'avais envie de lui faire un gros câlin tellement il avait une petite bouille adorable

- C'est pas grave mon grand. Et ne m'appelle pas madame, moi c'est Bella. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Maman, la dame…Bella elle a dit mon grand. C'est vrai que je suis un grand, hein maman ? Lui dit le petit tout fier alors que la maman acquiesça

- M'appelle Luke, comme Luke skywaller dans Tar Wars, hein maman ? Lui demanda le petit

- Luke Skywalker mon ange dans Star Wars. Lui répondit sa mère amusée

- Son père est un fan de Star Wars, mon petit bout a faillit s'appeler Annakin mais je suis arrivé à un compromis heureusement. Me dit sa mère en riant

- Et si ça aurait été une fille ? Il l'aurait appelé Léia, comme la princesse ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- Exactement mais ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, je le trouve jolie ce prénom. Me répondit la mère

- Moi aussi. Lui répondis-je

- Au faite, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Carole et vous Bella ? C'est bien ça ? Me demanda Carole

- Oui, heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tout les deux. Dis-je également à Luke

- T'aime bien. Me dit soudain le petit en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Il était tellement touchant

- T'aime bien moi aussi Luke. Lui répondis-je ému

- Vous l'avez mis dans votre poche, il n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude. Me dit sa mère étonnée

Il était temps pour nous de quitter l'appareil et je me sentis triste de quitter le petit Luke qui au moment de se lever m'avait attrapé la main ainsi que celle de sa mère.

Nous récupérions nos bagages et je dû me dépêcher pour aller prendre la navette pour Port Angeles.

- Tu pars ? Me demanda le petit triste

- Oui je dois y aller mon grand sinon je vais être en retard. Lui dis-en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur

- Veux pas, viens avec nous à la maison. Me dit Luke

- Elle ne peut pas mon cœur, Bella doit rentrer chez elle. Lui dit sa mère

- Te plait viens, on gardera Tar Wars et tu voira que j'ai raison. Me dit le petit en me tirant par la main

- Je dois rentrer Luke, mon papa va s'inquiéter sinon….

- Ca te plairait de parler avec Bella au téléphone ? Enfin si Bella veut ? Me dit sa mère en me regardant honteuse de ne pas m'avoir consulté avant

- Je suis d'accord, tu pourras me raconter plein de chose. Tu veux ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, oui, oui et je dirai à mes copains ils vont être pas content pace que tu es trop zolie. Me dit Luke tout content

Je donnais rapidement mon numéro à Carole et je me demandais si elle avait vraiment l'intention de m'appeler ou si c'était pour qu'il ne pleure pas. Luke me fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue avant que je parte. Et il me promit de m'appeler très bientôt. C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je m'en allais pour aller prendre ma navette.

Elle n'allait pas partir avant 15 bonnes minutes. Je m'installais alors sur un banc en attendant et envoyais un message à Edward comme promis. Une fois le message envoyé, je regardais les gens autour de moi et remarquais les deux blondasses se voulant discrète en train de me surveiller.

Putain ! Elles sont encore là ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?

Elle m'énervait royalement ces deux là ! Edward a vraiment dû leur laisser un souvenir impérissable pour qu'elle s'accroche comme ça. Elle pense sûrement qu'il doit venir me chercher et que si elles restent là, elles auront une chance de le voir.

Elles seront bien déçues quand elles verront qu'elles ont attendu pour rien, ce sera bien fait pour elles. Je regardais ailleurs en essayant d'oublier leur présence, ce qui n'était pas facile puisque la foule commençait à se disperser et qu'elles m'étaient de plus en plus visibles.

Que cette navette arrive pour que je m'en aille et que je ne vois plus leur gueule de pouf ! J'essayais de me calmer du mieux que je pouvais. J'aurais dû apporter un bouquin ou de la musique au moins ça m'aurait distrait. Mon portable sonna, j'étais tellement ailleurs que je décrochais machinalement.

- _Hey, comment s'est passé ton vol ?_ Me demanda la voix que j'avais le plus envie d'entendre et en même temps celui qui m'avait mise dans cette position malgré lui

- Bien. Lui répondis-je simplement

- _Bella ? Tout va bien ?_ Me demanda Edward qui avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je un peu trop sèchement

Putain qu'es-ce qui me prenait ?

- _Parce que tu as l'air énervé. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?_ Me demanda Edward curieux

- Rien, tout va bien. J'attends le bus pour aller à Port Angeles, c'est tout. Il n'y a strictement rien. Lui dis-je essayant d'être convaincante

- _Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je sais quand ça ne va pas. Et là, quelque chose ne va pas bien et j'aimerais que tu m'en parle. S'il te plait._ Me demanda Edward patient

Devrais-je le lui dire ? On c'était promis de tout se dire et il se doutait de quelque chose de toute façon. Si j'étais à sa place, je le prendrais très mal qu'il me cache quelque chose.

- Ecoutes, je suis désolé de t'inquiéter comme ça. C'est trois fois rien alors oublie. Lui dis-je

- _Si pour toi ce n'est rien, pour moi ça a de l'importance alors parle Bella._ Me dit Edward d'une voix autoritaire

Son ton autoritaire ne m'avait pas plus et il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour m'enflammer.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ok, tu l'auras voulu. Disons que j'ai fait connaissance avec deux de tes conquêtes et que j'ai eu droit à des détails concernant une certaine partie à trois. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça ne m'a pas enchanté d'autant plus qu'elles ont donné des détails assez…parlant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles m'ont entendu te parler au téléphone tout à l'heure et qu'elles ont fait le rapprochement avec toi. Elles m'ont même demandé si c'était bien de toi qu'il s'agissait, limite si elles ne m'ont pas demandé ton numéro. Apparemment tu leur as fait un tel effet qu'elles n'ont pas pu t'oublier. Crachais-je alors que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire

Il n'était pour rien là-dedans, c'était du passé, son passé. Et je lui avais promis que ça resterait du passé et voilà que je remets ça sur le tapis. Je lui envois tout ça en pleine figure alors qu'il a toujours été adorable avec moi.

Mais mes nerfs lâchent !

D'abord cette histoire avec Jenny, ensuite ma dispute avec Alice, même si je lui avais pardonné ça m'avait fait du mal et quelque chose m'échappait à son sujet, j'en étais sûre. Puis ces deux pimbêches et pour finir j'appréhendais la conversation avec mon père. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de René, je savais que ça lui faisait du mal et je l'aimais trop pour lui en faire. Mais aujourd'hui de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts et il est temps que je sache tout.

Tout ça, c'est trop d'un coup ! C'est beaucoup trop et je suis en train de craquer. Je me sentais tout d'un coup tellement seul dans cet aéroport. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. C'était ridicule parce que j'avais des amis incroyables, un homme qui tient à moi et un père génial. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment qui me submergeait tout d'un coup.

- _Seigneur ! Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Es-tu sûre que c'est de moi qu'elle parlait ? Tu t'es peut-être tromper ?_ Me demanda Edward

Mais je savais rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui. Il aurait tout simplement pu me dire qu'il n'avait jamais prit part à un plan à trois mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et le fait qu'il essaye de m'embrouiller et de m'envoyer sur une autre piste m'énervait. En faite tout m'énervait sans raison. Il aurait pu me dire la vérité que ça m'énerverait aussi. Je devais stopper cette conversation avant que je ne m'emporte et que je me dispute avec Edward, parce que c'est ce qu'il allait arriver si on continuait. Je cherchais un moyen de me décharger de tout ce stresse et cette anxiété et Edward allait en faire les frais. Je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un terme à cette conversation, je n'y arrivais pas. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

- Tu en connais beaucoup des Edward qui habitent Manhattan et qui possèdent une Volvo ? Qui ont des yeux verts et une chevelure bronze indomptable ? Qui étaient un coureur de jupons il y a encore peu de temps ? Et bien pas moi, ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidence. Lui dis-je sèche

Putain, qu'es-ce que tu fais Bella ? Arrête, merde !

Je n'avais pas pu contrôler le flot de parole qui était sortit de ma bouche. C'était injuste de ma part de blâmer Edward pour ça. Surtout que j'ai fais la même chose que lui, sauf que lui n'a jamais rencontré mes coups d'un soir.

- _Sérieusement Bella ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute pour quelque chose que j'ai fais alors que je ne te connaissais même pas ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne peux pas changer mon passé, tu savais que j'avais fais des choses dont je n'étais pas fière et tu m'as toi-même dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais tu remets ça sur le tapis. Je ne te suis plus Bella. _Me dit Edward blessé

Et voilà, je suis officiellement la plus grande conne que le monde n'ait jamais portée. Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça, je savais exactement ce qui me pendais au nez. Et j'avais fais du mal à cet homme qui avait tant changé pour moi. Il disait que j'étais trop bien pour lui, qu'il ne me méritait pas. Foutaise ! Il mérite beaucoup mieux que moi, je suis lamentable et trop abîmé pour être avec quelqu'un comme lui.

- Edward, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Mon bus est là. Lui dis-je alors que je voyais les gens monter dans le bus

- _Tu ne va pas me laisser comme ça Bella ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça._ Me dit Edward désemparé

- Je…suis désolé, je dois y aller. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

J'avais envie de pleurer parce que je lui avais fait du mal. J'étais vraiment la pire des garces. Je bousille tout ce que je touche, je ne mérite pas d'être aimé par un homme aussi généreux, attentionné et formidable.

Je pris mes affaires et montait dans le bus le cœur lourd. Je pris place au fond du bus et vis les deux salopes blondes me suivre du regard et regarder dans le bus à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle cherchait probablement à savoir si Edward était là. J'avais envie de descendre du bus et de les démolir, tout ça c'était de leur faute.

Mais une petite voix me criait que je me voilais la face, c'était de MA faute. J'étais celle qui avait foutu la merde. J'aurais pu fermer ma gueule tout simplement.

Je regardais le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, le soleil se couchait et le ciel avait une magnifique couleur orangé. J'aurais pu trouver ce spectacle magnifique si je le regardais vraiment mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward. Que devait-il penser de moi maintenant ? Dans quel état devait-il être ? Il devait probablement me détester et se dire qu'il avait fait une belle erreur en perdant son temps avec moi. Parce que c'était ça la vérité !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable pour voir s'il m'avait envoyé un texto ou s'il avait essayé de me joindre, mais rien. Rien du tout !

A quoi tu t'attendais ma pauvre, tu crois qu'il va passer son temps à te courir après alors que tu ne fais aucun efforts ? Chaque homme a ses limites et tu viens de dépasser les siennes.

Le trajet jusqu'à port Angeles dura une petite heure. Une fois arrivé, je louais une golf 6 rouge. C'était ce qui était le moins tape à l'œil, j'allais déjà être le centre d'attention, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Une fois les bagages mis dans la voiture, je me mis au volant. Il était 20h30, j'avais une terrible envie d'appeler Edward pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi conne mais il ne voulait probablement pas entendre parler de moi. Alors comme la lâche que j'étais je lui envoyais un texto comme je le lui avais promis et je rajoutais un minable « désolé » à la fin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du souci alors que je n'en valais pas la peine.

Je démarrais et pris la route de Forks. J'avais hâte de voir mon père, il m'avait tant manqué. Mon portable sonna alors que je roulais depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Je regardais le nom de l'appelant et vis le nom d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et je commençais à stresser. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Que finalement je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin? Ou qu'il regrettait d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec moi ? J'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire mais il fallait que je réponde.

Je me mis alors sur le bas côté et répondis anxieuse.

- Edward. Dis-je doucement

- _Bella…tu…_

Mais je ne le laissais pas continuer, il avait fait l'effort de m'appeler alors que j'avais agis comme une conne. C'était à moi de parler.

- Je suis désolé Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit tout à l'heure. Enfin si, je sais. J'avais trop de chose en tête et voir ces deux filles n'ont pas arrangé les choses. D'abord Jenny, puis Alice, ces deux filles et mon séjour à Forks. Ca faisait trop et j'ai déchargé tout ça sur toi. Tu ne le méritais pas Edward. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je te dis que le passé c'est le passé et à la première occasion je m'emporte. Je suis impardonnable et je comprendrais si tu en avais marre de moi. De ce caractère de cochon. Tu mérite beaucoup mieux que moi, je n'arrête pas de te faire la misère alors que toi, tu es adorable avec moi. Je ne te mérite pas Edward, tu es trop bon avec moi. Lui dis-je d'une traite

Je ne m'étais jamais excusé auprès de quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne m'étais jamais autant exposé avant. Mais là, c'était venu naturellement, c'était comme un besoin. J'avais besoin qu'il entende tout ça pour qu'il…me pardonne. Parce que j'avais besoin qu'il me pardonne. Je me rendais compte que je tenais bien plus à lui que je ne le croyais et que dorénavant je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui.

- _Merci._ Me dit simplement Edward

Merci ?

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- _De t'excuser, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Je t'en voulais Bella, vraiment et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'avais promis une chose et tu es revenu dessus. Je croyais qu'on avait enterré le passé et voilà que tu me balance tout en plein visage. Mais après j'ai réfléchis et je me suis mis à ta place. Je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fais si j'aurais été à ta place et…ce n'était pas très joli à voir. Je crois que j'aurais démonté tout tes ex si je les avais rencontrés. Mais tu sais ce qui me fait plaisir dans tout ça ?_ Me demanda Edward

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui lui fais plaisir dans tout ce bazar ?

- _C'est que tu tiens assez à moi pour être jalouse. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était la jalousie qui te faisait dire tout ça et je n'y peux rien mais ça me fais plaisir. Tu ne me dis rien sur ce que tu ressens Bella et je n'arrive pas à le savoir. Alors aujourd'hui tu m'as donné une preuve de ton attachement et ça me plait beaucoup._ Me dit Edward

Vraiment ? J'étais jalouse ? Etais-ce vraiment ça ?

Bien sûre que oui idiote. Pourquoi voulais-tu défiguré les deux grognasses ? Parce qu'elles ont pu poser leur mains sur TON Edward, qu'elles ont pu l'embrasser, le caresser et pas toi. Parce qu'elles ont été plus intimes avec lui que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Hé ben merde alors ! Je n'ai jamais été jalouse avant.

- Je suis désolé si tu doutais de mon attachement pour toi Edward. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à cerner, moi-même je ne me comprends pas parfois. Mais je vais faire de réels effort, ce sera différent quand je reviendrai…enfin…si tu veux toujours de moi. Lui dis-je hésitante

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il me pardonnait de lui avoir fait ça tout à l'heure.

- _Comment peux-tu penser le contraire ? Je veux toujours de toi et je voudrais toujours de toi. Tu n'es pas prête à te débarrasser de moi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crane ma belle. _Me dit Edward avec un sourire dans la voix

Je respirais enfin normalement, il voulait encore de moi malgré ma maladresse et mes conneries.

- _Tu es où là au faite ?_ Me demanda soudain Edward

- Je me suis rangé sur le bas côté de la route. J'étais en route pour Forks. Lui dis-je

- _Tu_ _es en pleine nuit, sur une route déserte et seule ?_ Me demanda Edward inquiet

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les portes sont verrouillé et si je dois me faire attaquer ce sera par un animal sauvage et rien d'autres. De toute façon je suis médecin, tu te souviens ? Je pourrais me soigner toute seule. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

- _Bella, je ne trouve pas ça marrant. S'il te plait, reprends la route et rentre vite chez ton père, ça m'angoisse de te savoir là toute seule._ Me dit Edward vraiment anxieux

- Ok, j'y vais maintenant. Je te préviens quand j'arrive chez mon père. Lui dis-je

_- D'accord, roule prudemment s'il te plait et mets de la musique pour ne pas t'endormir au volant. _Me conseilla Edward

Il est trop chou

- Promis, bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en remettant le contact

- _A toute à l'heure ma puce._ Me dit Edward et je raccrochais

Je repris la route plus sereine à présent. Je me sentais plus légère, soulagé d'un poids. J'allumais la radio comme me l'avait conseillé Edward et la chanson « Give me a sign de Remady » passait. Je mis le volume au maximum et chantait en même temps que la musique. Ca me faisait un bien fou et ça m'aidait à évacuer toute la pression de la journée.

J'arrivais enfin à Forks et les rues étaient déserte, il était 22h30 et pas un chat dans la rue. A New York les rues étaient bondées à cette heure là. J'arrivais dans mon quartier et vis la voiture de patrouille de mon père devant la maison. Il était là.

Je me garais derrière lui et pris ma valise jusqu'à la maison. Je toquais plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse, mon père devait sûrement dormir devant la télé telle que je le connaissais. Je pris alors le double des clés qui se trouvait en dessous d'une des planches du perron et entrait.

Cette odeur familière du bois qui brulait dans la cheminée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. J'observais tout autour de moi, rien n'avait changé à part que c'était plus propre et rangé que je ne l'aurai pensé. Ca sent la femme là-dessous.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et vis ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mon père dormant sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Je contournais le canapé et m'asseyais sur la table basse juste en face de lui. J'observais son visage endormis et je fus rassuré. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, il n'avait pas maigris et il avait l'air…épanouis. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais s'il restait là, il allait souffrir demain matin.

- Papa. L'appelais-je en le secouant légèrement

Rien.

- Papa. Dis-je en le secouant plus énergiquement

- Mmm, Laisse-moi dormir. Grommela mon père

- Papa. Dis-je en le secouant vraiment fort

Il sursauta

- Enfin, pas trop tôt. Dis-je alors qu'il plissait les yeux aveuglé par la lumière

- Bella ? Me dit mon père en me regardant

- Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autres. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Il souri également visiblement aussi heureux que moi de le voir et je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça également.

- Je suis content de te voir ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué. Me dit mon père en me relâchant

Il m'examina de haut en bas.

- Tu es magnifique ma fille, tu as l'air heureuse. Me dit mon père

- Je le suis. Lui répondis-je émue

- Tu dois être fatigué du voyage, ta chambre est prête. Ou est ta valise ? Donne-la moi je vais la monter. Me dit mon père en se levant du canapé

- Non, non, non, toi, tu vas dormir puisque tu travaille demain. Moi je m'occupe de ma valise. Lui dis-je en prenant ma valise avant lui

- Bella, laisse-moi faire. Me dit mon père

- Papa, va dormir. On se voit demain matin, enfin si j'arrive à me réveiller. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever tôt, je suis en vacance après tout.

- Toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois. Me dit mon père en soupirant

- On se demande de qui je tiens. Lui répondis-je moqueuse

- Bon, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Me demanda une dernière fois mon père

- Certaine, va dormir. Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire un gros baiser sur la joue

Ce qui fit sourire mon père.

- Ok je monte, tu sais où les choses se trouvent et si tu as faim, il y a de la pizza. Bonne nuit ma chérie. Me dit mon père avant de monter les escaliers

J'envoyais rapidement un texto à Edward pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé chez mon père et montait mon sac dans mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvris mon sac et pris rapidement un pyjama et mes affaires de toilettes pour prendre une douche. Une fois ma douche fini, j'allais dans la cuisine. Je me réchauffais deux part de pizza et me servis du soda. Je commençais à manger quand mon portable sonna, il était presque 23h30.

Je me doutais de la personne qui appelait et un coup d'œil à mon portable me le confirma.

- _J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Non, je suis en train de diner. Lui répondis-je

- _Oh, je vais te laisser manger tranquillement alors. _Me dit Edward déçu

- Tu sais je peux faire les deux en même temps. Le taquinais-je

- _Si tu le dis._ Me répondit Edward soulagé

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir maintenant ? A quelle heure tu as cours demain ? Lui demandais-je avant de mordre dans ma pizza

- _Ca n'a pas d'importance, je voulais juste te parler un peu avant de dormir. _Me répondit Edward

- Ok, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Lui demandais-je

- _De toi. Comment vas-tu Bella ? Vraiment ? Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air d'être à bout, beaucoup trop de chose te perturbait. Je veux que tu me parle quand ça ne va pas. Je suis là pour toi, même si je sais que la plupart de tes préoccupations sont à cause de moi. Jenny et ces deux écervelées._ Me dit Edward désolé

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes ex sont des psychopathes…enfin si quand même un peu… tu devrais mieux les choisir à l'avenir mais tu n'es pas responsable de leur faits et gestes. On va devoir vivre avec, c'est tout. Tu sais, j'apprends au fur et à mesure avec toi, tout est nouveau pour moi. Je fais des erreurs et je vais surement en faire encore mais c'est ce qui va nous permettre d'avancer en fin de compte, non ? Demandais-je à Edward

- _Si, tu as raison. Et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire sur mon choix pour les femmes dorénavant, je crois que je m'en suis bien sortis cette fois. Je vais te laisser aller dormir ma puce, je peux t'appeler demain ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Quand tu veux, tu n'as pas à me demander ma permission. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- _Même_ _si je t'appelle à l'aube ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Non, alors là je te tue. Je ne plaisante pas avec le sommeil. T'as pas intérêt à faire ça si tu tiens à la vie. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- _Je crois que j'ai compris. Je te laisse, à demain._ Me dit Edward

- A demain Edward. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Cette longue journée se terminait bien finalement. Je terminais rapidement ma pizza et montait dormir. J'envoyais rapidement un texto à Alice pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé. Cette journée avait été tellement riche en émotion que je tombais comme une masse.

Je me réveillais le lendemain bien reposé, pas étonnant il était plus de 11H. Mon père était déjà aller travailler et je me retrouvais toute seule à la maison.

Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et tournais en rond dans la maison. Je ne pouvais même pas faire un peu de nettoyage étant donné que tout était propre. Je regardais dans les placards pour voir s'il y avait de quoi manger pour la semaine. Mais les placards étaient remplis que de boite de conserve et de cochonneries.

Je devais donc à tout prix faire des courses pour qu'on puisse manger convenablement mon père et moi. Mais j'étais réticente à aller au supermarché. C'était sûr et certain que j'allais voir des visages familiers mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je mis un pantalon classique noir, un chemisier brun foncé et une veste noire. Je laissais mes cheveux lâché et me maquillais légèrement. J'enfilais mes bottes et pris mon sac pour enfin sortir.

Il ne me fallu que 10minutes pour arriver à destination. A peine sortis de la voiture que déjà les gens me dévisageaient. Je ne fis pas attention à eux et allais faire mes courses. Je remplissais mon caddie quand la voix de madame Jones se fit entendre. C'était une vielle femme plutôt vieux jeu qui radotait tout le temps.

- Mais qui voilà, ne serais-ce pas la fille du shérif ? Demanda la vielle femme

- Bella, madame Jones. Je m'appelle Bella. Lui dis-je agacée

- Peu importe, en voilà un charriot bien remplis ! Serais-tu venu accompagner pour une fois ? Me demanda madame Jones

- Non, je suis venu seul. Lui répondis-je simplement ignorant ces sous entendu

- Quel dommage, tu gâche ta vie à travailler au lieu de te trouver un bon mari et faire des enfants. De mon temps tu serais déjà considéré comme une vieille fille. Me dit La vieille sans gêne

Elle ne manque pas de culot !

- Nous ne sommes plus en 1950 madame Jones, les temps ont bien changé heureusement. Les femmes peuvent faire autre chose que le ménage et élever des enfants. Il faut vivre avec son temps. De plus, je suis sûre qu'Isabella ne restera pas célibataire bien longtemps vu la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Dit madame Cope

C'était mon professeur de biologie et chimie au lycée, c'est elle qui m'a donné envie de faire médecine. Elle m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé à atteindre ce but.

Madame Jones vexée de s'être fait remettre en place partie sans demander son reste.

- Merci madame Cope, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se défendre face à des personnes âgées sans paraitre impolie. Dis-je reconnaissante

- Ne me remercie pas et ne l'écoutes pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir Isabella, tu as bonne mine. Comment va le travail ? Me demanda madame Cope

- Bien, un peu dur par moment mais sinon ça va. Lui répondis-je

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours mais tu as fais le bon choix. Etre médecin était ta vocation, je l'ai toujours su, tu es faite pour ça. Me dit Madame Cope

- Merci, mais vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans ma réussite. Sans vous je crois que j'aurai lâché prise. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Tu es plus forte que tu ne le pense, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Je dois te laisser, j'espère te revoir avant que tu partes. Me dit madame Cope

- Je l'espère aussi. Répondis-je avant qu'elle parte

La seule personne que j'avais vraiment envie de voir.

Je me dépêchais d'aller payer mes courses avant que je fasse une autre rencontre désagréable.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, je rangeais les courses et avalais le reste de pizza d'hier soir. Ensuite je commençais à préparer le diner, un hachis Parmentier ferait l'affaire. Une fois le diner dans le four, je nettoyais rapidement la cuisine et allais m'affaler sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. J'avais oublié à quel point la vie à Forks était monotone et ennuyante.

- Bella ? Entendis-je mon père m'appeler alors qu'il venait de rentrer

- Au salon. Lui criais-je

- Eh, comment va ma fille ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré plus tôt mais j'avais de la paperasse à remplir. Tu viens de New York pour me voir et je ne suis pas foutu de prendre du temps pour rester avec toi. Me dit mon père se sentant coupable de m'avoir laissé seul toute la journée

- Papa. Lui dis-je pour qu'il se taise

Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ça. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis venu le voir à l'improviste

- Pas étonnant que vous ne vouliez pas venir plus souvent ta sœur et toi. Continua mon père

Il semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu

- Papa, ce n'est pas …

- Peut-être que je peux essayer de déléguer pour une fois, je ne serai pas très rassuré mais…

- PAPA. Lui dis-je plus fort

Il s'arrêta enfin de parler et me regardait étonné que j'hausse le ton

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu travaille beaucoup et on s'y est fait Alice et moi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé pour ça. Et je sais que si tu délègue certaines tâches pour rester avec moi, tu ne seras pas tout à fait là parce que tu seras inquiet de ce qui se passe au poste. Alors je préfère qu'on passe nos soirée ensemble tranquillement au lieu de passer des journées où tu ne seras pas vraiment là. Maintenant va prendre une douche et mets-toi à l'aise le temps que le diner finisse de cuire. Lui dis-je

Mon père me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire et de secouer la tête

- Tu sais j'aimerai beaucoup me dire que je suis fière d'avoir fait de toi la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Que je t'ai bien éduqué mais…tu t'es fait toute seule, je n'ai aucun mérite. Me dit mon père envahit par la culpabilité

Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dû intervenir dans mon éducation. Au départ de René, il était devenu une épave et j'ai pris les choses en main même si je n'étais qu'une enfant. Mais il était là pour moi quand René ne l'était pas, il ne nous a jamais laissé tombé. Je pourrai lui en vouloir d'avoir été si…passif mais je ne peux pas. Il a aussi beaucoup souffert, ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain avec deux gamines sur les bras. Mais il a tenu bon et il a toujours veillé à ce qu'on ne manque de rien. Alors rien que pour ça, il ne mérite pas de culpabiliser comme ça parce que dans toute cette histoire il n'y a qu'une seule coupable.

- Tu te trompe papa, si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi. C'est de toi que je tiens ce fort caractère alors arrête de culpabiliser et va te doucher. Lui dis-je en me retournant vers la télévision

J'entendis mon père soupirer puis monter les escaliers.

- Papa ? L'appelais-je en me retournant alors qu'il était à mi-chemin

- Oui ? Me dit mon père en descendant quelque marche pour me voir

- Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais autant aimé si tu avais été un espèce de papa poule affreusement mielleux….attends 2 secondes que je t'imagine ? Eww, je confirme, j'aurai pas du tout aimé, je crois même que tu m'aurai traumatisé et que tu aurai fait de moi une naïve poupée Barbie et je t'en aurai affreusement voulu même si je n'aurai pas su pourquoi parce que j'aurai eu 2 sous de jujote. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire

J'avais juste envie de détendre mon père et de lui rendre le sourire.

Mon père éclata de rire à la fin de ma tirade alors que je le suivis.

- T'es pas croyable…je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde. Me dit mon père en riant

- J'espère bien, allez va. Lui dis-je d'un signe de la main alors que je riais toujours

Mon père monta les escaliers toujours en riant

J'allais dans la cuisine pour voir où en était le diner et préparais rapidement une salade. Puis, je mis la table en attendant mon père.

- Mmm, ça sent bon. Si tu savais comme ta cuisine m'a manqué. Qu'es-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? Me demanda mon père en s'asseyant à table

Je lui servis son assiette avec une grosse part de hachis parmentier

- Toi, tu sais comment parler à un homme. Me dit mon père en piquant dans son assiette

Si seulement il pouvait dire vrai. Parce que pour l'instant ce n'était pas une réussite.

Je me servis également une assiette et m'asseyais en face de mon père. Il avait l'air d'apprécier étant donné qu'il dévorait son assiette à une vitesse impressionnante.

Il croyait que je savais parler aux hommes, s'il savait que c'était exactement le contraire et que c'était une des raisons de ma visite. Mon père savait que je souffrais du manque de René, enfin quand elle était là. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point et il ne savait pas que ça affectait toujours ma vie.

- Bella ? Ca va ? Me demanda mon père

- Oui, pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder

- Parce que tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette et que tu semble préoccupé. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda mon père

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Je vois bien que c'est quelque chose d'important. Me dit-il en posant sa fourchette

- Eh bien…et si on terminait de diner avant ? On a tout le temps d'en parler. Lui dis-je hésitante

J'avais envie de lui parler, maintenant. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre, fallait que j'organise tout ça dans ma tête.

- Ne remets pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour même, Dieu sait ce qui peut arriver demain. Me dit mon père en me transperçant du regard

Il ne me laissait pas le choix de me défiler entre autre.

- Dinons d'abord tranquillement, ok ? On en parle après. Lui demandais-je

- D'accord. Me répondit mon père en reprenant sa fourchette

J'essayais d'avaler quelques bouchées mais j'avais l'estomac noué. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, je ne pense pas que mon père pourrait m'apprendre des choses que je ne sache déjà. Ce que je voulais plutôt savoir était pourquoi René m'avait traité comme elle l'avait fait ? En avait-il parfois discuté avec elle ? Que pensait-elle vraiment de moi ? La décevais-je à ce point là ?

Et si ? Et là mon cœur se mit à battre à une folle allure. Et si René ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle m'avait adopté et qu'après elle a réussi à tombé enceinte et qu'elle a eu Alice. Elle m'a donc délaissé pour s'occuper de sa vraie fille, sa fille biologique, sa chair et son sang alors que moi je n'étais qu'une fille abandonnée.

Putain je débloque complètement, la panique me fait dire n'importe quoi. Je ressemble beaucoup à Charlie et ça me tue littéralement de le dire mais j'ai les cheveux de René. Je n'arriverai pas à parler à mon père si je ne me ressaisissais pas. J'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour bouger. Et qui de mieux que mon meilleur ami qui je sais à présent est au courant de la situation pour me motiver.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je m'éclipsais dans la chambre en prétextant à mon père un coup de fil important, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il me rappela que nous avions à parler et je lui promis de descendre une fois fini.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'attrapais mon portable et appelais Josh. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs tentatives qu'il répondit enfin.

- _Salut toi, désolé d'avoir mis du temps à répondre. _Me dit Josh

- Pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu ai répondu. Lui dis-je soulagé de pouvoir lui parler

- _Oula, toi ça ne va pas fort. Tu as parlé avec ton père, c'est ça ? Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé. _Supposa Josh inquiet

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est tout le contraire, je n'arrive pas à lui parler, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Lui dis-je perdue

- _Oh, tu m'as fais peur. Ca m'aurait rendu dingue si ça se serait mal passé et que je n'aurais pas pu être là pour te remonter le moral._ Me confia Josh

- T'es mignon. Lui dis-je touché

- _Je sais._ Me répondit Josh en riant

- En attendant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon père a deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas et il m'attend en bas pour en discuter. Qu'es-ce que je vais lui dire ? Et je me dis aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire remonter tout ces mauvais souvenirs à la surface. C'est égoïste de ma part. Me rendant compte que mon père allait peut-être aussi en souffrir

- _Bella, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais un caprice, cette démarche est vraiment importante pour toi. Tu as besoin d'aller de l'avant et c'est la seule solution pour ça. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père mais il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi aussi. Il faut qu'il réponde aux questions que tu te poses. Et même si ça va lui faire du mal, dis-toi que ça t'en fera beaucoup plus à toi de rester comme ça dans le flou. Je ne peux pas t'aider sur la façon d'aborder la chose, laisse juste parler ton cœur et ça ira. _Me dit Josh

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Fallait que je le fasse !

- Merci Josh, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- _Je veux que tu m'appelle si tu en ressens le besoin après avoir parlé à ton père, quelle que soit l'heure, ok ?_ Me demanda Josh

- D'accord, je le ferai. Lui assurais-je

Même si je savais que je ne le ferai pas. Quoi qu'il en ressorte de cette conversation, en bien ou en mal, j'aurai besoin d'assimiler tout ça, seul. Je l'appellerai peut-être plus tard mais pas ce soir.

- _Bon, tu respire un bon coup et tu descends. Montre-moi de quoi tu en es capable._ Me dit Josh

- J'y vais, merci Josh. Lui dis-je

- _De rien._ Me répondit simplement Josh

Et je raccrochais. J'avais eu le coup de pieds aux fesses que j'attendais et je me sentais à présent prête à affronter n'importe quoi.

Je soufflais un bon coup et descendit au salon où mon père ne cessait de zapper les chaines. Je sentais qu'il était aussi nerveux, se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Je m'affalais sur le canapé à côté de lui

- Voilà, je suis prête. J'ai des questions à te poser papa. Des questions sur René. Lui dis-je carrément

- Ta mère ? Me demanda mon père en se tournant vers moi surpris et…effrayé ?

Je me raidis instantanément quand il mentionna « mère »

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle a perdu ce titre en nous abandonnant. Dis-je irrité

Et même avant ça. Murmurais-je plus bas

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. J'aurai préféré ne plus jamais en parler mais…si tu en parle c'est que c'est important pour toi. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tes interrogations. Me dit mon père hésitant

POV EDWARD

Ca ne faisait que quelques heures que j'avais quitté Bella et elle me manquait déjà. Elle n'était même pas encore partie qu'elle me manquait déjà. C'est quand même dingue et effrayant qu'elle ait une telle emprise sur moi. J'aurai aimé moins tenir à elle, ne pas être aussi dépendant d'elle mais je n'avais pas choisis. Le destin l'avait fais pour moi. Moi, l'éternel célibataire et coureur de jupons, profondément et pathétiquement amoureux.

J'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'entendais même plus mon élève massacrer Debussy. Auparavant je n'aurais pas supporté mais là je m'en fichais. J'en étais même arrivé à ne plus aimer mon travail. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon changement soudain ou si c'était mes élèves qui m'avaient poussé à bout. Mais maintenant, j'aspirais à autre chose, je voulais faire autre chose. Donner des cours à des gosses de riche qui n'avait même pas envie d'apprendre ne me suffisait plus. Encore pire, ça me rendait malade. Ca faisait déjà un petit temps que je ne m'épanouissais plus en donnant mes cours mais ce ras-le bol s'accentuait de jour en jour.

Et je ne pouvais plus ignorer cette voix qui me disait qu'il était temps de me réveiller. Parce qu'au début, ce boulot était une échappatoire. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à donner des cours à des gamins. Je l'avais fais pour des raisons financières. J'avais besoin de louer un appartement pour quitter la maison de mes parents et aspirer à plus de liberté et d'indépendance. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté ce boulot. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais en sortant du conservatoire. Je voulais vivre de ma passion mais pas comme ça. Si je devais donner des cours, je voulais le faire pour des gens qui auraient cette passion commune avec moi. Qui voudraient apprendre.

Et non pas m'encombrer de gamins insolent et dénué de talent. Bella me l'avait déjà fait remarquer pourtant. Elle avait su me cerner et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais ce travail, elle avait compris que ça ne m'épanouissait pas. D'ailleurs, on avait fait un marché elle et moi. Si je réfléchissais à un autre moyen de gagner ma vie qui m'épanouirait et qui me correspondait plus, elle accepterait que je l'aide à se perfectionner au piano. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour ça mais ça me donnerai une raison de l'avoir près de moi et de passer plus de temps avec elle.

La perspective de changer d'emploi me tentait de plus en plus.

Bella avait en quelque sorte fait le ménage dans ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

Grace à elle j'avais mis de l'ordre dans ma tête et j'étais devenu un autre homme. Je me sentais d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux dans ma peau. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi moi-même qu'à présent. Ensuite elle avait fait le ménage chez moi en apportant une note plus chaleureuse, plus conviviale. Et maintenant c'était mon travail. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma vie mais…je l'aimais comme ça, elle me plait de plus en plus surtout maintenant que Bella en fait partie.

J'avais réussi à ne pas appeler Bella depuis que nous nous étions quitté. C'était dur, j'avais tout le temps envie de le faire mais je ne voulais pas l'étouffer. Je prenais alors mon mal en patience. J'avais espérer qu'elle m'appellerai peut-être mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle devait être très occupée. Ce n'est qu'en recevant son texto me disant qu'elle attendait d'embarquer que je me reconnectais.

Je l'avais tout de suite appelé et elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait été obligé de prendre un vol plutôt pour ne pas arriver trop tard chez son père. Quand elle m'avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle devait prendre pour arriver là-bas, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sauter dans ma voiture et prendre un billet pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Forks. Mais je l'avais convaincu de m'envoyer un texto à chaque étape et elle avait heureusement accepté sans résister.

C'est comme ça qu'une fois mes cours fini j'étais rentré chez moi avec mon portable à portée de main.

Une fois que l'avion de Bella avait atterrit, elle m'avait envoyé un autre texto pour me dire que la navette qu'elle attendait n'arriverait que dans 20minutes. Je décidais alors de l'appeler pour que le temps lui paraisse moins long. Mais là où je m'attendais à avoir une discussion agréable avec ma Bella, tout dérapa.

Apparemment elle était tombée sur deux de mes conquêtes d'un soir qui avait été assez explicite sur mes performances. En plus je les avais prise toutes les deux en même temps. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça. Comment étais-ce possible que Bella tombe sur autant de mes plans cul ? Tout est contre nous ce n'est pas possible autrement. J'avais essayé de la faire douter, je sais c'est salaud et lâche de ma part, de toute façon ça n'avait servit à rien. Ces idiotes avaient donné assez de détails sur moi pour que Bella ne doute pas de mon implication.

C'est comme ça qu'on en est arrivé à se disputer. Bella m'avait reproché mes agissements et moi je lui avais reproché de me le reprocher en gros. C'est vrai, comment pouvait-elle me reprocher ça alors que je ne la connaissais même pas à ce moment là ? De plus, je lui avais dis que j'avais fais des trucs dont je n'étais pas fière et elle m'avait assuré que le passé resterait du passé. Mais elle n'avait pas respecté ça et c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui en avais voulu.

Le pire c'est que cette dispute c'était fini par un gout amère d'inachevé. Bella avait coupé court à la conversation prétextant qu'elle devait prendre son bus. Elle m'a laissé comme un con au bout du fil.

Je suis passé par toutes les phases. La panique de l'avoir perdu. La tristesse parce qu'elle était revenu sur sa promesse. La colère parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me reprocher ça. Tout un tas de sentiments s'étaient bousculé en moi. J'avais envie de la rappeler mais ma conscience me dictait de ne pas le faire. Pas cette fois. Je n'avais rien fais de mal après tout.

J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi Bella avait réagit comme ça ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas plaisant de rencontrer deux filles qui ont baisé avec son mec en expliquant leurs ébats de manière très détaillée.

Et là, la réalité me frappa. Si ça aurait été moi qui serais tombé sur des ex à Bella qui avait détaillé leurs ébats, je leur aurais tout simplement défoncé la gueule, je n'aurais pas cherché plus loin. Qu'elle les ait connus avant moi ou pas ne m'aurait pas importé. Et pourquoi aurais-je agis ainsi ? C'est simple, parce que j'aurai été fou de jalousie. Savoir qu'ils ont pu la toucher, la caresser, la gouter, l'embrasser m'aurai rendu malade. Surtout que moi je n'ai pas encore eu ce privilège.

C'était donc ça ? Bella était jalouse ? Elle était jalouse de ces deux filles sans importance dont je ne me rappelle même pas ? Pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Toutes les femmes que j'ai pu baiser n'atteindront jamais le centième de ce que je peux éprouver pour Bella, même sans l'avoir touché.

Mon cœur ne pu s'empêcher de gonfler de fierté tellement j'étais heureux à l'idée que Bella soit jalouse. J'avais enfin une réelle preuve de son attachement pour moi. Bella ne me montrait rien, je savais qu'elle voulait essayer avec moi mais elle ne m'avait rien dit de plus. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et ça me faisait peur. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que je l'aimais plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer, ce serait impossible autrement.

Mais au moins je savais que Bella était jalouse maintenant et j'en étais soulagé.

J'espérais seulement qu'elle m'enverrai le texto comme prévu et je la rappellerai à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire si elle ne l'envoyait pas, parce que si ça n'était pas le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne voudrai pas me parler et ce serai mauvais signe.

Mais heureusement, elle m'envoya le texto tant attendu en finissant par un « désolé ». Devais-je l'appeler maintenant ? Je pesais le pour et le contre pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus et que je l'appelle. Fallait qu'on dissipe ce malentendu.

Et les choses s'arrangèrent d'elle-même. Bella avait reconnu ses torts et s'était excusé. Et elle ne m'avait pas contredis quand je lui avais fais part de la possibilité qu'elle soit jalouse. Ca voulait dire que j'avais visé juste.

Je lui avais promis de la rappeler le lendemain avec sa permission d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'étais là accroché à mon téléphone en essayant de déterminer l'heure idéale à laquelle je devais l'appeler. Ca ne devait-être ni trop tard, ni trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas la mettre dans une situation embarrassante alors qu'elle était avec son père.

Ce n'est que vers 21h30 que je me décidais à l'appeler.

Mais visiblement elle était déjà en communication. Je me demandais alors avec qui elle pouvait bien parler bien que ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Mais ça me rendait dingue de ne pas savoir. C'était peut-être Alice ? Oui ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle qui d'autre ?

Je recommençais après 10 minutes mais c'était toujours occupé. Je commençais à perdre patience et je commençais à imaginer le pire. Un ex de Forks qui aurai eu vent de sa présence en ville et qui essayait de renouer le contact ? Il voulait peut-être renouer avec Bella et elle n'y voyait que du feu ?

N'importe quoi, je devenais sérieusement parano. Bella qu'as-tu fais de moi ?

Je retentais ma chance 10miutes plus tard et ça sonnait enfin mais elle ne répondait pas. Je recommençais encore et encore sans aucun succès. Pourquoi ne répond–t'elle pas ? Es-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ? M'en voulait-elle ? Es-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'histoire d'hier ? Pourtant je pensais que ça s'était arrangé ?

J'en avais marre de toujours faire des suppositions bidon et sans fondement. Si ça se trouve elle a oublié son portable dans un coin et elle est occupée avec son père. Et moi je stresse comme un con pour rien. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me détendre un peu. Ca ne servait à rien que je reste là à me torturer l'esprit.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain et me déshabillais pour enfin glisser mon corps sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ca faisait un bien fou. Mes muscles se détendaient les uns après les autres sous cette douce chaleur et je me pris à fantasmer à la présence de Bella près de moi.

Qu'es-ce que j'aurai aimé avoir son corps nu ruisselant à mes côtés. J'aurai aimé lui infliger tant de chose que je passerai pour un pervers aux yeux de n'importe qui. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais soucié du plaisir que prenaient mes partenaires, juste du mien. Mais avec Bella, ce serai différent. Son plaisir m'importerai plus que le mien et j'aurai le privilège de découvrir son visage pendant qu'elle jouirait pour moi et grâce à moi.

Et voilà maintenant que je me retrouve avec une putain d'érection sans personne pour me soulager. Putain, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé que je ne me rappelle même plus de quand datait la dernière fois. Un mois ? Deux ? Putain, avant, même une semaine était une éternité pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai cru que je pourrai me passer de sexe pendant des mois. Ce qui me faisait patienter était de me dire que même Bella n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis un petit temps. Nous étions deux dans ce calvaire. Et ça tournait quand même à mon avantage. Si Bella était aussi en manque que moi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne passe le cap.

Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Je voulais que ça soit spécial entre nous même s'il ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Quoi qu'il se passe, avec Bella ça ne pouvait être que spécial. Parce que je ne baiserai pas avec Bella, je lui ferai l'amour et lui montrerai enfin à quel point je 'aime.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me soulager tout seul de cette érection douloureuse, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer et sonner à ma porte.

Qui pouvait bien venir me faire chier à cette heure-ci ? Ca devait sûrement être important. Je soufflais un bon coup et terminais ma douche à l'eau froide, ce qui fit disparaitre sans mal mon érection.

Je sortis de la douche et me séchais rapidement avant d'enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt. Puis j'allais ouvrir.

- Putain t'en a mis du temps ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je toque à ta porte ? Une éternité. Me dit Emmet en me poussant pour pouvoir entrer

Je soupirais avant de refermer la porte.

- Cache ta joie surtout. Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère et voilà comment tu me reçois ? Aucune éducation, je le dirai à maman. Me dit Emmet en allant dans la cuisine

- Le dire à maman ? Quel âge tu as Emmet ? Lui demandais-je agacé alors qu'il fouillait dans mon frigo

- Assez grand pour te botter les fesses mais c'est plus marrant quand maman te gronde. Me dit-il en sortant de quoi se faire un sandwich

- Ne te gêne pas surtout. Lui dis-je en le voyant se préparer à manger

- Mais c'est ce que je fais figure-toi. Surtout que ton frigo n'a jamais été aussi bien garni. Ne serais-ce pas en rapport avec le fait que Bella vienne souvent ici ? Me demanda Emmet en souriant comme un con

- Va te faire foutre. Répliquais-je sur la défensive

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se foute de moi, je me trouvais déjà assez pathétique comme ça

- Te fâche pas Eddy, je trouve ça très mignon. Me dit Emmet en mettant son sandwich sur une assiette et prit un soda pour aller manger dans le salon

Je le suivais pour qu'il ne me dégueulasse pas l'appart

- Hey, ça a de la gueule maintenant. Vous avez fait du bon boulot Bella et toi. Me dit Emmet en voyant les changements

- Bella m'a beaucoup aidé c'est vrai. Lui dis-je simplement ne voulant pas trop en faire

- T'as de la chance vieux, ma Rose ne veut même pas me laver mon linge quand je suis chez elle. Elle me dit d'aller chez maman étant donné que j'aime autant vivre chez mes parents. Me dit Emmet jaloux

- Elle t'en veut parce que tu n'es pas plus indépendant et que tu vis encore chez papa et maman. Mais elle veut que tu te prennes un appart ou que tu viennes vivre avec elle ? Lui demandais-je

- Que je vienne vivre avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à faire ça. Je veux dire, toi tu sais à quel point je suis invivable et bordélique mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas trop l'être avec Rose. Mais quand je vivrai avec elle ça ne sera pas pareil et j'ai peur que ça change tout entre nous. Me dit Emmet

- T'es con ou quoi ? Rose t'aime et tu crois que juste parce que t'es bordélique elle va te laisser tomber ? T'es vraiment ridicule. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Rose sait déjà qu'il est une vraie catastrophe !

- On se demande qui est ridicule. Une personne te manque et c'est comme si le monde était dépeuplé monsieur le pathétique. Me dit Emmet moqueur

Connard !

- Tu tiens vraiment à finir ton sandwich dehors ? Lui demandais-je mauvais

- Mais je rigole, en plus de ça tu es susceptible. Elle va avoir besoin de courage Bella. Me dit Emmet

- Emmet. Grondais-je

- Ca va, je me tais. Comment elle va en faite ? Me demanda Emmet

- Bien je suppose. Lui répondis-je

- Tu suppose ? Tu ne l'as pas appelé ? Me demanda Emmet étonné

- Si, hier soir. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Et depuis rien ? Putain, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Rose, on s'appelait au moins 10 fois par jour si on ne pouvait pas se voir. Même si j'essayais de ne pas trop l'appeler, c'était plus fort que moi. Me dit Emmet en finissant son sandwich

Finalement je n'étais pas aussi pathétique que ça ? C'était normal que je veuille tout le temps l'appeler et la voir ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Emmet qui avait fini de manger et me regardait

- Hé bien, tu sais que tout ce qui se passe avec Bella est nouveau pour moi. Et je me trouvais pathétique à toujours vouloir l'appeler et ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose quand elle n'était pas près de moi. Je pensais que ça n'était pas normal. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu l'appeler depuis qu'elle est partie ? Confiais-je à mon frère

- Et bien maintenant tu sais que c'est normal. C'est vrai quoi, vous en êtes au tout début, c'est normal que vous êtes aussi accro l'un à l'autre. Mais je te comprends dans un certain sens. Ta relation avec Bella est assez ambiguë pour l'instant, moi aussi je ne saurai pas sur quel pied danser à ta place. Me dit Emmet

- Emmet…si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que Bella n'est pas aussi accro à moi que moi à elle. Elle n'a pas ce genre de sentiment envers moi. En faite, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Lui dis-je tristement

- Tu n'en sais rien ça. Moi je connais Bella et je peux te dire qu'elle tient énormément à toi…

- Comme elle tient à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, ça n'a rien de différent de ce qu'elle ressent pour…

- Arrête tes conneries Eddy. Bella tient à toi mais pas comme un ami. Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu aller plus loin si ça aurait été le cas ? D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas très contente que j'ai mis le doute dans ta tête l'autre soir avec mon texto. Si elle ne tenait pas réellement à toi, elle s'en serait foutue. Me dit Emmet sûr de lui

- Elle t'en a parlé ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, elle était déçue que je doute d'elle comme ça. Et elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois je devrais lui en parler avant d'en tirer de mauvaises conclusion. Elle n'a pas tort, d'après Alice j'ai foutu une sacré merde. Me dit Emmet désolé

- C'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire Emmet. Putain, j'ai cru qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule et qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te rends compte que je me serai taper n'importe quelle pouf que j'aurai croisé si Alice et Jazz ne m'aurait pas empêché ? Et je te jure que je l'aurai fais. Lui dis-je encore soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fais

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça, je voulais juste que tu te bouge avec Bella mais j'ai foiré mon coup. Me dit Emmet

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Heureusement tout c'est bien fini. Dis-je

- Ouai, on tout cas j'ai compris, je ne m'occuperai plus de vos histoires. Vous êtes bien trop compliqué vous deux. Me dit Emmet sérieusement alors que je riais

Il avait raison, on était compliqué Bella et moi mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait me décourager.

Emmet resta encore une petite heure pendant laquelle on regarda un western puis il alla rejoindre Rose chez elle. Je regardais une dernière fois mon portable pour voir si j'avais reçu un quelconque message de Bella mais rien. Avait-elle au moins vu mes appels ?

Je préférais penser que non et allais me coucher. Je ne voulais pas la rappeler maintenant. Premièrement parce qu'il était tard et deuxièmement je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un psychopathe vu le nombre de fois que j'avais déjà appelé.

Je me couchais dans mon lit en espérant rêver d'une vie où les choses entre Bella et moi évolueraient et que tous mes rêves se réalisent.

POV DE CHARLIE

Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrai faire face à ça. Aux erreurs de René. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu m'y préparer.

De plus, j'avais espérer maintenant que mes deux filles étaient devenu des femmes que le problème ne se poserait plus mais je m'étais trompé.

Je savais que Bella avait eu du mal avec le départ de sa mère et même avant ça. Et que ça la hantait toujours mais j'avais espérer qu'avec le temps elle irait mieux, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

Je parlais de temps en temps de Bella avec Josh, le meilleur ami de Bella. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un qui était aussi proche de Bella et la regardait avec autant de bienveillance à part Angela. Mais je n'avais rien pu dire à Angela, ça aurait été trop difficile à porter pour elle et elle s'en serait voulu de cacher ça à Bella. C'est pour ça que Josh avait eu presque tout de suite toute ma confiance. Je lui alors confié les problèmes de ma Bella et lui fit promettre de s'en occuper et surtout de ne jamais lui dire qu'il était au courant. Je savais sinon que Bella m'en voudrait et qu'elle se renfermerai sur elle ou même pire, qu'elle rejetterait Josh pensant à un complot. Jusqu'ici Josh avait bien fait son travail et avait bien veillé sur ma fille.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. J'aurai préféré ne plus jamais en parler mais…si tu en parle c'est que c'est important pour toi. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tes interrogations. Lui dis-je hésitant

- Merci, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus et sache que si ça ne me bouffait pas autant je ne serai pas venu t'ennuyer avec ça. Me dit Bella désolé

Ma petite fille, toujours aussi courageuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Bella. Cette histoire est loin derrière moi à présent. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour toi. Lui dis-je lui laissant le choix de faire marche arrière

- Ok…et bien…Seigneur, c'est tellement dur de formuler ça. Me dit Bella perdu

- Chérie, va à ton rythme, ne te presse pas. C'est moi, ton père, tu n'as pas à être angoissé ou avoir peur des mots. Je peux tout entendre. Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne

- René a…toujours eu un comportement différent à mon égard. Je veux dire par là qu'elle…préférait passer du temps avec Alice plutôt qu'avec moi. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle et que c'est bien ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas imaginé tout ça ? Ce n'était pas que dans ma tête, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda Bella suppliante

Comme si elle voulait que je la contredise, que je lui dise qu'elle avait imaginé tout ça. Mais malheureusement pour ma petite fille, c'était la vérité

- Bella, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? Lui demandais-je prudemment

Elle était venue chercher des réponses et sa libération en quelque sorte. Mais j'avais peur que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien en fin de compte.

- Papa, ça fait des années que je m'enferme dans une espèce de bulle et que je me ferme du monde extérieur. Es-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens ? Sais-tu seulement le temps et l'énergie que ça m'a prit pour accepter que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet entrent dans ma vie ? Sais-tu que même aujourd'hui alors que je les connais depuis des années je suis toujours sur mes gardes ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent ? Sais-tu à quel point je suis fatigué papa ? Je suis fatigué de faire ça, de me sentir comme ça. Je veux arrêter de me poser tout un tas de question tout le temps à chaque fois que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Je veux arrêter d'avoir peur, je veux agir normalement papa. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Me demanda Bella la voix chevrotante

Je n'avais vu Bella pleurer que très rarement. Ca lui arrivait quand elle était petite et que sa mère la rejetait, elle allait alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards pour pleurer. Je n'étais pas allé la consoler parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Ou quand elle a eu sa lettre d'acceptation pour Columbia. Elle qui voulait tant quitter cette ville qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenir et qui lui permettrait de vivre son rêve. Puis il y a eu sa séparation avec Alice. Ca a été des au revoir déchirant. Bella avait essayé de se retenir mais n'a pas pu très longtemps en voyant Alice pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Bella a été bien plus qu'une grande sœur pour Alice, elle a carrément été une deuxième mère pour elle.

A cause de moi, de trop lourde responsabilité avaient pesé sur les épaules de mon bébé. J'ai failli à mon devoir et je n'ai pas pris la place qui devait être la mienne. Et aujourd'hui je devais en assumer les conséquences. Je lui devais des réponses et la voir comme ça, si fragile me déchirait à l'intérieur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en souffrait autant et que sa vie en était aussi chamboulé. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su plus tôt mais les regrets ne servent à rien aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé que tu en souffre tant ma puce, vraiment désolé. Lui dis-je ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé papa. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Je veux que tu me dises si j'ai raison ou pas et pourquoi ? Me dit Bella les yeux brillant

- Je…

Je soupirais un bon coup et continuais

- C'est vrai. Ta m…René vous traitait différemment Alice et toi. Lui avouais-je difficilement

J'avais honte. Honte parce qu'à l'époque j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour éviter que Bella soit aussi désorienté. Mais je n'avais rien fais.

- MAIS POURQUOI ? QU'ES-CE QUE JE LUI AVAIS FAIS ? ETAIS-CE SI GRAVE QU'ELLE EN ETAIT ARRIVE A ME MEPRISER ? Me demanda mon ange en pleurant, lâchant prise

Elle craquait ! Je venais de lui donner la confirmation que ce qu'elle pensait était bel et bien vrai. Je pense qu'elle ne faisait pas que le penser, elle le savait au fond d'elle mais l'entendre de ma bouche était trop réel pour elle.

- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi chérie, le problème ce n'était pas toi mais elle. Tu n'as rien fais Bella, strictement rien pour mériter d'être traité comme elle l'a fait. Lui dis-je en étant le plus convainquant possible

Il fallait qu'elle se mette bien dans le crane qu'elle n'était pas fautive du comportement de sa mère. Elle était une adorable petite fille, elle ne méritait pas l'indifférence de sa mère.

- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait ! Surtout pas. Ca a tout à voir avec moi, c'était MOI son problème, ça a toujours été moi le problème. Si ça avait été elle, elle aurait traité Alice de la même manière que moi, hors elle adorait Alice. Alors ne me dis pas que ça ne viens pas de moi papa. Pas ça. Me dit Bella les larmes coulant sur ses joues

J'essayais de me rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle recula.

- Bella…

- Non papa, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressentais à chacun de ses rejets. Je me disais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'elle m'aime, je me disais que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais une mauvaise fille. J'en venais à me dire que je méritais son indifférence, tu te rends compte ? J'avais mal à chaque fois qu'elle amenait Alice pour faire les magasins et qu'elle me laissait à la maison. J'avais mal à chaque fois qu'elle proposait à Alice d'aller se promener dans le parc pour lui acheter une glace alors qu'elles me laissaient derrière elles. J'avais mal quand elle disait à Alice qu'elle était la plus jolie petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue alors que j'étais à côté d'elle et qu'elle m'ignorait. J'avais mal quand elle habillait Alice comme une poupée pour aller la montrer à ses amies tellement elle en était fière. J'avais mal tout le temps. Je ne me rappelle pas un seul bon moment que j'ai passé avec elle. Et tu sais le moment où j'ai eu le plus mal ?

C'est quand je l'ai vu prendre des tas de photos d'Alice dans le jardin alors que moi je ne faisais que les regarder depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, et René savait que je les regardais, elle m'avait vue bon Dieu. J'avais tellement mal à la poitrine que je pensais que j'étais malade, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que c'était le chagrin qui me provoquait cette douleur. Tu trouve ça normale que j'ai subis ça alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine ? Alors n'essaye pas de me réconforter maintenant papa, s'il te plait sinon je n'arriverai pas à aller plus loin. Je ne tiendrai pas si tu me prends dans tes bras, je m'effondrerai encore plus et je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer alors s'il te plait…parle-moi. Me dit Bella son visage déformé par le chagrin et la douleur

Mon Dieu je ne savais pas à quel point ma petite fille avait souffert ! Je n'avais vu que la partie visible de l'iceberg, j'étais loin de me douter à quel point René avait été un monstre. Comment pouvait-on rejeter sa propre fille, quelle que soit les raisons. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça ? Si seulement j'avais su à ce moment là, je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire autant de dégâts. Tout ce que j'avais vu était les moments de complicité que René et Alice passait ensemble dans la cuisine alors que Bella venait se réfugier près de moi pendant que je regardais un match. Je me disais qu'elle pouvait au moins faire un effort vis-à-vis de Bella quitte à se forcer. Ca avait été d'ailleurs le sujet de nombreuse dispute qui n'avait rien changé au final.

- Eléanor. Lui dis-je

- Quoi ? Me demanda Bella essayant de se calmer

Il était temps qu'elle sache.

- Eléanor est la sœur de ta mère, ta tante. Lui dis-je

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Je pensais que René était enfant unique. Me dit Bella surprise

- Et bien non, elle a une sœur ainée. Elle a 2ans de plus qu'elle. Elle est artiste peintre, elle est très douée. Elle vit à Staten Island, elle est mariée et elle a trois enfants. Lui dis-je

- Comment tu sais tout ça sur elle ? Tu as gardé le contact ? Me demanda Bella curieuse

- Tu oublie que je suis flic et que je peux faire des recherches sur n'importe qui. J'ai cherché à la retrouvé quand René est parti, je voulais qu'elle m'aide un peu avec vous deux parce que même si je vous adorais, j'avais besoin d'un coup de main. J'avais peur de mal faire et de mal m'occuper de vous. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à ta tante d'assumer les erreurs de René. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça après toutes ces années. Dis-je nostalgique

Bella me regardait étonné et attendait que je continue.

- Bref, si René t'a fait vivre un enfer, Eleanor en est la cause. Pas qu'elle soit responsable mais tout est partie d'elle. Lui dis-je

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle a avoir là-dedans ? Me demanda Bella perdue

- Eleanor était du genre intellectuel. Elle lisait beaucoup, s'intéressait beaucoup à l'art et était très bonne élève. Quant à René, elle était moins…studieuse. Elle s'intéressait plus à la mode, les fêtes et les garçons. Elle avait aussi plus de succès avec eux qu'Eleanor d'ailleurs. Tes grands parents aimaient très fort leurs deux filles bien évidemment mais ils étaient aussi très fière d'Eleanor. Ils admiraient son sérieux et sa détermination à réussir dans le monde de l'art. Quand j'ai rencontré René, elle était très excentrique et aussi extraverti alors que moi j'étais un gars normal. Je jouais au Baseball et j'étais au dessus de la moyenne dans mes études.

J'ai fais la rencontre de René a une soirée et on a accroché. Son côté pétillant et joyeux m'avait séduit. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Puis j'ai rencontré Eleanor et on a eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble de temps en temps, on s'entendait plutôt bien mais René n'était pas d'accord qu'on soit aussi complice. Elle ne voulait pas que je fréquente sa sœur, ça a été d'ailleurs la cause de plusieurs disputes. Alors pour éviter les conflits j'ai cessé tout contact avec ta tante. Je savais que la réelle motivation de René était la jalousie, elle savait qu'Eleanor était une fille intéressante et elle avait peur que je succombe à ses charmes.

Puis René a commencé à me dire du mal de sa sœur. Elle me racontait à quel point elle était ennuyeuse et sans intérêt et qu'aucun homme ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie, mais c'était tout le contraire. N'importe quel homme aurait été heureux de sortir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas la beauté de René mais elle était mignonne. Le moment où tout a basculé est quand Eleanor a commencé à sortir avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, Steven. Toute les filles en étaient folle et ne jurait que par lui. Au début René se réjouissait de cette relation, elle me disait qu'il se servait d'elle. Qu'une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait il la laisserait tomber. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour la première fois, Steven est tombé amoureux d'Eleanor et ils ont été le couple le plus envié du lycée. René n'a pas supporté et a essayé de faire rompre ta tante et Steven. Heureusement elle n'a pas réussi mais je ne la reconnaissais plus et j'ai voulu rompre même si je l'aimais. Elle m'a alors supplié de ne pas le faire et elle s'est calmée. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de vouer une haine sans nom à sa sœur.

Eleanor et Steven ont quitté le lycée l'année suivante pour aller à l'université. Une fois leurs études terminé, ils se sont marié et ont emménagé ensemble. René a refusé d'assister au mariage et n'a jamais vu aucun de ses enfants. Quand j'ai fini le lycée, René avait raté ses partiels, elle en avait encore pour un an. Mais elle a refusé de continuer et m'a suivit quand j'ai décroché un poste ici en tant qu'officier de police. On s'est marié un an après et tu connais la suite. Lui dis-je me remémorant tout ses moments

Déjà pendant le lycée, René était égoïste mais je l'aimais tellement que j'avais fais l'impasse dessus. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux à ce moment là, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais si je l'avais fais, Bella et Alice ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir papa. Qu'es-ce que ça à avoir avec moi ? Me demanda Bella toujours dans le brouillard

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu es Eleanor Bella. Lui dis-je avec aplomb

- Quoi ? Me demanda Bella choquée

- Tu étais une petite fille sérieuse, tu aimais lire et tu étais très doué à l'école. Et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne tu as toujours voulu être médecin. Tu avais de l'ambition. Tu étais Eleanor Bella ! Alice, elle aimait s'amuser, se déguiser, elle était toujours joyeuse et pétillante comme René. René s'identifiait à elle puisqu'elle lui ressemblait tellement. Tu n'aimais rien de ce que René aimait, la mode, les fêtes, les sorties ne t'intéressaient pas vraiment. Pour elle tu étais Eleanor, sa sœur qu'elle a tant détestée. Elle a reporté toute sa haine et sa colère sur toi. Elle a en quelque sorte eue la chance de se venger de sa sœur sur toi. C'est toi qui a fais les frais de la jalousie de René. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans l'esprit de René mais pour elle tu étais sa sœur. Celle qui a toujours été admiré par ses parents, celle qui avait du talent, celle qui a eu le garçon de ses rêves. Elle a eu la carrière, l'amour, l'argent, tout. Alors que René n'a même pas eu de diplôme, on avait une vie modeste et…je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais. Elle s'était contenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Termina Bella pour moi

Je la regardais choqué. Elle savait ?

- Papa, j'ai toujours su que René était parti avec un autre. Tu peux arrêter de la protéger maintenant. Me dit Bella les yeux rougis par ses pleurs

- Ce n'est pas elle que je protégeais mais vous. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez qu'elle avait préféré s'enfuir avec un autre homme plutôt que de s'occuper de vous. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Tu le savais à l'époque ? Je veux dire, tu savais que René me faisait subir ça pour se venger de sa sœur ? Me demanda Bella

- Pas au début, mais au fur et à mesure j'ai fais le rapprochement. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs souvent parlé mais elle a toujours niée et m'a traité de parano. Elle n'a jamais rien voulu entendre. Lui dis-je honteux d'avoir laissé les choses dérapé à ce point

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Ni Bella, ni moi ne parlions. Je supposais qu'elle était en train d'assimiler tout ce que je lui avais avoué. Ca devait être un choc pour elle et en même temps un soulagement. Elle savait à présent que ce n'était pas de sa faute et elle savait pourquoi. J'espérais que maintenant tout irait mieux pour elle et qu'elle se libèrerait de ce poids

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça. Qu'elle ait pu être si…égoïste et tordu. Elle devait être sacrément dérangée pour faire une chose pareille. Tu sais, j'espérais au plus profond de moi que tu aurai pu me donner une raison de lui pardonner. Je me disais que peut-être, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça mais…c'est bien pire que ce que j'imaginais. Me dit Bella en colère

- J'espère que tu va pouvoir enfin avancer ma chérie et que ce que je t'ai dis t'as aidé. Lui dis-je rongé par la culpabilité

- Je l'espère aussi papa. Je vis avec ça depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Et pourtant je me dois de faire des efforts, je lui ai promis, il le mérite. Me dit Bella le regard dans le vide

- De qui tu parle ? Lui demandais-je

- Hein, quoi ? Me demanda Bella en se retournant vers moi

- Tu as dit que tu lui avais promis et qu'il le méritait. De qui tu parle ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Oh, j'ai dis ça à haute voix ? Me demanda Bella embarrassée

- J'en ai bien l'impression ma petite. Y aurait-il une chose dont tu ne m'ais pas parlé ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneux

- Ca se pourrait. Me dit Bella énigmatique

- Bella. La réprimandais-je

Ca sentait l'homme là dessous !

- Disons que j'ai rencontré un homme. Me dit Bella un timide sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres

Qu'es-ce que je disais !

- Son nom, prénom, âge, adresse. Lui dis-je sans plus de cérémonie

- PAPA, NON ! Me dit Bella moqueuse alors que moi j'étais sérieux

J'aurai au moins essayé.

- Parle-moi au moins de lui alors. Lui dis-je grincheux

- Il a à peu près mon âge et il est professeur de piano. Sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et son père médecin, il travaille d'ailleurs avec moi. Me dit Bella ne me donnant aucun nom

La barbe !

- Tu devrais quand même te méfier Bella, ne te précipite pas. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de la mettre en garde

- Papa…tu sais que je n'ai jamais réellement eu de relation avec un homme ? Je parle de relation sérieuse. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne leur faisais pas assez confiance pour m'ouvrir et m'impliquer. J'avais peur qu'on me blesse, peur d'aimer et me casser la gueule. Je n'ai jamais laissé qui que ce soit entré dans ma vie. Il est le premier avec qui je veux vraiment essayer. Il est bien papa, si tu le connaissais tu l'aimerais. Il prend soin de moi comme personne et il n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour moi. Rien que de l'aéroport à ici, il m'a appelé 5fois. Il est adorable et il m'apporte tellement alors que moi je ne lui rends même pas le centième de ce qu'il me donne. Et si je ne m'ouvre pas plus à lui, j'ai peur qu'il s'impatiente et me laisse et ça, je ne le veux pas. Parce que je sais que c'est lui que je veux et que si je le laisse passer je vais le regretter. Me dit Bella désespérée

- Et Jacob ? Je croyais que tu aimais Jacob ? Lui demandais-je

- Je n'aimais pas Jacob, je l'appréciais c'est tout. Je n'ai encore jamais aimé aucun homme. Papa, de tout ce que je t'ai dis c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue ? Me demanda Bella irritée

Et voilà que maintenant je dois parler des hommes avec ma fille, super !

- Si tu en dis tellement de bien, c'est qu'il doit en valoir la peine. Tu as toujours eu un bon jugement en ce qui concerne les gens. Mais…je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de mal dans ta vie amoureuse, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella, je ne suis pas très douée en la matière. Mais si comme je le pense ton blocage était lié à tes problèmes avec René alors tout devrait s'arranger tout doucement. Il suffit que tu y aille étape par étape sans trop te presser. Ne va pas trop vite juste pour lui faire plaisir ma chérie, s'il tient vraiment à toi il t'attendra. Crois-moi je suis un homme, je sais ces choses là. Et s'il est comme tu me le décris, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Juste prends ton temps et soyez à l'écoute l'un de l'autre, c'est très important Bella. Tu sais quand tu es arrivé ici, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que tu étais différente. Tu avais l'air plus épanouis et plus heureuse aussi et si c'est dû à ce jeune homme alors je ne peux que l'apprécier. J'espère que je ferai sa connaissance bientôt ? Lui demandais-je

- Bien sûr papa, je te l'amènerai un de ces jours. Merci, tu as dis exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je suis contente que tu me rassure et que tu pense qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien pour moi parce qu'il l'est réellement et j'ai hâte que tu le rencontre. Me dit ma fille

- Ah, j'ai un prénom. Me reste plus que le nom de famille et je peux lancer une recherche pour voir à quoi va ressembler mon futur gendre. Lui dis-je content de moi

- Papa, t'es pas croyable. Et qui te parle de mariage, hein ? Je suis déjà d'accord pour commencer une relation sérieuse alors ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. S'indigna ma fille

- Qui sait, tu ne peux jurer de rien. Lui dis-je

- Là tu commences à raconter des bêtises, signe qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Pour moi aussi, toutes ces émotions m'ont crevé, je suis morte de fatigue. Me dit Bella en baillant

Il est vrai que moi aussi j'étais fatigué après tout ça.

- Tu n'as plus rien à me demander ? Tu es sûr ? Lui demandais-je

- Certaine papa, j'ai eu toutes les réponses que j'attendais et je t'en remercie. Me dit Bella sincère

- Je te le devais bien mais…tu es sûr que tu va bien ? Ca fait beaucoup en une fois, tu encaisse bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

- Je te promets que ça va, je te le dirai si ça n'allait pas, je te le jure. Il est vrai que tout n'était pas plaisant à entendre mais je vais bien. Je suis soulagé de tout savoir enfin et de connaitre les vraies raisons. Ca fait du bien de savoir enfin après tout ce temps. Me dit Bella visiblement soulagé d'un poids

- Ca me rassure ma puce, allez viens là. Lui dis-je voulant la serrer dans mes bras

Elle ne me repoussa pas cette fois-ci et me serra volontiers contre elle. Je la serrai aussi fort que je pouvais sans lui faire mal. Ma petite fille, mon bébé que je n'avais pas su protéger comme je l'aurai dû.

Bella me relâcha doucement et m'embrassa la joue

- Merci papa, je t'aime. Me dit Bella en s'écartant de moi

- Je t'aime aussi ma fille. Allez on va dormir, on l'a bien mérité je crois. Lui dis-je en nous levant

Nous montâmes ensemble et on se sépara sur le palier pour aller chacun dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit papa. Me dit Bella avant de rentrer dans la sienne

- Bonne nuit. Lui répondis-je alors que j'entrai dans la mienne

POV BELLA

Une fois dans la chambre, je me jetais sur le lit. J'ouvrais le tiroir de ma table de chevet et pris quelque chose contre le mal de tête. J'avais un terrible mal de crane à force de pleurer. Tout ce que mon père m'avait apprit m'avais terriblement chamboulé et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de révélation.

J'avais secrètement espéré que René avait eu une bonne raison de faire ce qu'elle m'avait fait même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon père m'avait dévoilé. C'était bien pire que ce que j'imaginais, René était vraiment un monstre. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu autant me mépriser en me prenant pour sa sœur ?

Elle me dégoutait et j'avais encore plus de mépris pour elle qu'avant. Je ne souhaitais à personne ce qu'elle m'avait fais subir même pas à mon pire ennemi. Je m'estimais heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait jamais battu, il y avait bien pire que moi. Mais souvent les souffrances psychologiques étaient aussi douloureuses. Je me demandais comment je réagirais si un jour il m'arrivait de la croiser, je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction que j'aurai.

Allais-je lui hurler toute la douleur qu'elle m'avait infligée ? Ou pire allais-je m'en prendre à elle physiquement ? Ou ce que je craignais le plus, allais-je redevenir cette petite fille meurtries et renfermé que j'étais auprès d'elle ? NON, ça jamais ! Je ne la laisserai plus avoir une telle influence sur moi ou sur ma vie. Je lui ferai face, je ferai ce que je n'ai pas pu faire quand j'étais enfant.

J'espérais juste que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Je ne voulais pas la voir, jamais.

Je rentrais dans mon lit et m'endormis presque immédiatement tellement j'étais fatigué.

Je me sentais plus légère en me réveillant le lendemain matin. J'étais de bonne humeur et j'étais bien reposé. Quelque chose en moi me disait que tout allait bien se passer désormais. Que les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller de mieux en mieux.

J'étais morte de faim, fallait dire que je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose hier soir. Mais là, l'appétit était revenu. J'attrapais mon portable et descendais à la cuisine me préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Je descendis à la cuisine et fis couler le café. En allant ouvrir le frigo, je trouvais un mot de mon père collé dessus

_« Bonjour ma puce, j'espère que tu va mieux ce matin. Surtout appelle-moi si ça ne va pas. J'insiste. Passe une bonne journée ma fille. A ce soir »_

C'était adorable de sa part de se préoccuper autant de moi.

C'est avec le sourire que j'ouvris le frigo pour en sortir des œufs, du lait et du beurre. Je me fis des toasts et des œufs brouillé. Je beurrais mes toasts et me versait du café avec un peu de lait. Je déposais le tout sur la table et m'installais pour manger.

Je pris mon portable pour voir l'heure qu'il était et c'est là que je remarquais que j'avais…7 appels en absence.

Oh merde ! Je regardais de qui ils venaient et découvris qu'ils venaient tous d'Edward. Eh merde, je n'avais pas fais attention à mon portable en allant dormir. Il devait s'inquiéter et se poser tout un tas de question tel que je le connais.

Il était 11h10, c'était une heure raisonnable pour l'appeler, j'espérais juste qu'il n'était pas déjà au travail.

Ca sonnait plusieurs fois mais il ne répondait pas. J'imagine qu'il donnait cours. Je décidais de le rappeler plus tard et terminais de manger. J'eu à peine le temps de boire une gorgée de café que mon portable sonna.

Edward !

Je répondais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut toi. Lui dis-je

- _J'ai essayé d'ignorer ton appel comme tu l'as fait avec les miens mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je suis bien trop faible face à toi. _Me dit Edward agacé

Alors c'était ça ! Il voulait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

- Hey, je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement je te signale. Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué tes appels Edward. J'avais oublié mon portable dans la chambre et j'ai passé la soirée au salon avec mon père. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, et je t'ai tout de suite rappelé. Lui expliquais-je

_- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas réessayé ? Tu appel une fois et tu abandonne ? _Me demanda Edward vexé

- Je pensais que tu donnais cours, je ne voulais pas te déranger c'est tout. Dis-moi t'es d'une humeur massacrante ce matin ou je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de se reprendre

- _Désolé, j'ai passé une sale nuit. _Me répondit Edward simplement

- Je vois. Et qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois de meilleur humeur ? Lui demandais-je

- _Heu…Tu pourrais me dire à quel point je te manque et me dire que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi._ Me dit Edward taquin

- Rien que ça ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- _Je trouve que c'est raisonnable moi. _Me dit Edward

- Ok, je vois que monsieur a besoin d'un peu de douceur. Mais je ne te dirai que ce que je pense vraiment. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Heu…d'accord._ Me répondit Edward déstabilisé

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

Allez ma vieille, lance-toi.

- Tu me manque depuis que je suis ici. C'est en étant loin de toi que je me rends compte de l'importance que tu as pris et j'ai hâte de rentrer. Lui dis-je me dévoilant comme jamais je ne m'étais dévoilé à un homme

J'avais commencé mon processus de guérison mais fallait pas m'en demander plus pour le moment. Comme mon père me l'avait conseillé, étape par étape.

Le silence me répondit, Edward ne parlait plus. L'avais-je effrayé ?

- T'es encore là ou t'as mis les voiles ? Demandais-je plaisantant à moitié

- _Non je suis là._ S'empressa de répondre Edward

- Tu me rassure, un moment j'ai cru que je t'avais effrayé. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Effrayé ? Tu plaisante ? Je suis… heureux._ Me répondit Edward visiblement touché par ma déclaration

- Es-ce que ça veut dire que ta mauvaise humeur s'est envolée ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- _Quelle mauvaise humeur ? Et…moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentre pour pouvoir te serrer contre moi. _Me dit Edward me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps

Vu que je ne disais rien, il continua

- _Enfouir mon visage dans ton cou et respirer ton odeur qui me rend fou. _Continua Edward m'excitant dangereusement

Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui lui prend ? Es-ce qu'il est aussi en manque de sexe que moi ?

Mais bien sûr, c'est évident.

- Arrête si tu ne veux pas que je prenne le premier avion pour venir te rejoindre. Le prévins-je la voix rauque

- _Caresser ta peau qui est d'une douceur incroyable. _Poursuivit Edward sans se soucier de ma mise en garde

- Toi tu cherche vraiment à me faire revenir. Lui dis-je sérieusement

La plaisanterie n'avait plus sa place dans cette conversation

- _Tu en doute ? Je suis prêt à aller encore plus loin si ça peut te faire revenir plus vite. _Me dit Edward d'une voix profonde qui fit hérisser les poils de mes bras

- Jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller ? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant plus me contrôler

- _Ne me tente pas. Je risquerais de dépasser les limites et de ne plus me contrôler Bella. _Me dit Edward d'une voix terriblement sensuelle

Il fait chaud tout d'un coup, non ? J'aurai bien voulu continuer cette conversation, du sexe par téléphone ne m'aurai pas déranger, loin de là. Mais ce serai bizarre d'en arriver déjà là alors qu'on ne s'est même pas embrassé. Etape par étape Bella. Même si ton bas ventre enflammé te crie de continuer.

- _Je vois que tu n'assume pas et que tu préfère faire marche arrière._ Me dit Edward respirant profondément

Je savais rien qu'à sa respiration que lui aussi était très excité par la tournure qu'avait prit cette conversation

- Ne me provoque pas, tu risquerais fortement de te bruler et toute l'eau froide du monde n'arrivera pas à faire redescendre la pression. Lui dis-je frustrée comme jamais

Putain, s'il était là avec moi, je n'aurai pas pu résister. J'aurai voulu sentir ses mains sur moi, sa langue, sa bouche. Etre avec lui sans avoir de sexe allait être vraiment dur, je ne pense pas que je pourrai résister longtemps à l'appel de son corps.

Edward ne disait plus rien depuis que je lui avais lancé ma dernière phrase. Il devait être aussi frustré que moi le pauvre.

- _Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me préparer pour mes cours._ Me dit Edward soudain en essayant de contrôler sa voix

Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il va berner.

- Bonne idée et moi…je vais terminer mon petit déjeuner. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, alors…on s'appel plus tard. _Me répondit Edward tendu

- On va faire ça, bye Edward. Lui dis-je

- _A tout à l'heure Bella._ Me répondit Edward avant de raccrocher

On a eu chaud.

J'essayais difficilement de me ressaisir et terminais de manger. Je rangeais tout et allais prendre une douche, froide la douche.

Une fois fini, je trainais la maison me demandant ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit en particulier où j'avais envie d'aller et personne en particulier à voir. Pas que je me trouvais trop bien pour eux mais c'est ce que eux pensait et c'est pour ça qu'ils jouaient les hypocrites, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

J'avais bien envie de faire un saut au poste de police pour voir les collègues de mon père. Ca me ferait plaisir de les voir. Ma décision fut vite prise et je décidais de ne pas y aller les mains vides.

Je préparais un tiramisu que je mis au frais et j'allais me préparer. Je mis un jean bleu foncé taille basse, une chemise bleu clair à carreaux et une veste en jean. Je me maquillais légèrement et attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je mis des bottes plates noires en cuir par-dessus mon jean et un sac en tissu noir où je fourrais mes effets personnel.

Je pris le plat de tiramisu que j'emballais et montais dans ma voiture de location. Plusieurs personne me dévisageait quand je m'arrêtais soit à un passage piéton ou à un feu rouge. Les gens n'avaient rien d'autres à faire ? Bien sûr que non, j'avais oublié, on est à Forks. Là où commérage et rumeur sont les principales activités.

Après 20 trop longues minutes, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Arrivé à l'accueil je vis une femme brune assez jolie mais une fois que je lui ai demandé à voir le chef Swan pour raison personnel elle m'avait fusillé du regard.

Qu'es-ce que je lui ai fait à celle-là ?

- Le Chef Swan ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous alors si vous n'en avez pas je ne peux pas vous laisser le voir. Me dit la femme d'un air pincé

- Et si c'était une urgence ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est une urgence ? Me demanda-t-elle en me toisant

- Lucie, tu devrais la laisser passer. Entendis-je quelqu'un dire du bureau des archives mais je ne voyais pas cette personne

- Et pour quelle raison ? Elle n'a pas rendez-vous. Lui répondit-elle irrité en le regardant alors que je ne le voyais toujours pas

- Peut-être parce que Charlie aimerait la voir, en voila une. Lui répondit la voix masculine

Qui était-ce ?

- S'il veut la voir, il n'a qu'à le faire pendant ces heures libre et pas quand il est en service. Lui répondit la Lucie en question agacée

- Je te signale que c'est lui le boss ici et qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Lui répondit l'homme calmement

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme face à cette tête de mule ?

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler et vous verrai bien s'il veut me voir ou pas. Lui dis-je finalement

Elle me regarda froidement

- Votre nom s'il vous plait ? Me demanda Lucie en prenant le téléphone

- Swan, Bella Swan. Lui dis-je en articulant bien

Et là, la pauvre femme passa par toutes les couleurs pour finir par un rouge cramoisis.

- B…Bella Swan ? Sa…fille ? Me demanda Lucie soudain très gêné

- Elle-même. Lui dis-je

- Mon Dieu, je suis confuse, je ne savais pas. Vous savez tellement de personnes viennent ici et demande à parler au chef pour des choses futiles et lui faire perdre son temps que je suis devenu plus coriace quand aux personnes que je laisse passer. Me dit Lucie honteuse

Elle avait l'air vraiment gêné et ce masque de froideur qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure avait laissé place à un visage aimable.

- Pas de problème, je peux passer maintenant ? Lui demandais-je

Elle me détailla longuement à la recherche de je ne sais quoi avant de me sourire amicalement. Etrange cette femme.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de vous indiquer le bureau je suppose ? Me demanda Lucie

- Non, merci. Lui dis-je en passant

Mais à peine avais-je fais quelque pas que certains collègues à mon père vinrent me saluer. Tous aussi gentille et chaleureux que d'habitude.

Je leur déposais le plat de tiramisu en leur demandant d'en laisser un part pour mon père s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Ils se jetèrent tous dessus alors que j'allais rejoindre mon père dans son bureau.

- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Gronda mon père en m'entendant rentrer

Il avait le nez dans un dossier

- Même pas par moi ? Lui demandais-je

- Bella ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda mon père en se précipitant vers moi

- Papa tout va bien, ok ? Je m'ennuyais à la maison et j'ai décidé de vous apporter un petit remontant. Lui dis-je

- Un petit remontant ? Ne me dis pas que tu as apporté de l'alcool Bella ? Me demanda mon père effrayé

- Mais non, pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai fais un tiramisu. T'inquiète pas je leur ai demandé de t'en laissé. Lui dis-je voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à aller réclamer sa part

- Oh, ok. Alors tout va bien ? Me demanda mon père en me scrutant

- Parfaitement bien, je me sens…légère. Je me sens bien. Lui dis-je sincère

- Je suis content alors. J'avais peur qu'après hier soir…

- Papa, on en parle plus, d'accord ? Le sujet est bel et bien clos. Je vais bien, je te jure. Lui affirmais-je

- D'accord. Me répondit mon père

- Dis-moi, t'as un vrai chien de garde à l'accueil. Dis-je à mon père

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna mon père alors que quelques rougeurs firent leur apparition sur son visage

Intéressant.

- Parce que niveau amabilité, ce n'est pas trop ça. Et elle ne voulait pas me laisser passer. Si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu pour moi je serai encore là-bas. Lui dis-je

- Vraiment ? D'habitude Lucie n'est pas comme ça, tu sais. C'est une personne très douce et gentille. Me dit mon père mal à l'aise

Ca y est, j'ai compris.

Je regardais mon père très attentivement, guettant le moindre signe

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Me demanda mon père en détournant son regard

- C'est elle, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Qui elle ? Me demanda mon père nerveux

- J'ai compris tu sais, tu n'as plus à le cacher. Lui dis-je

- De quoi tu parle ? Me demanda mon père

- De Lucie. Tu es avec elle, pas vrai ? C'est elle la femme que tu fréquente ? Et elle a été jalouse en me voyant, elle ne savait pas que j'étais ta fille. Bon choix si tu veux mon avis, elle est très jolie. Lui dis-je en souriant

Mon père avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, il était étonné que je me sois rendu compte tout de suite de sa relation.

- Tu aurai dû être flic tu sais, pas médecin. Elle était jalouse vraiment ? Me demanda mon père content

- Une femme voit ces choses là. Tu comptais me la présenter ? Lui demandais-je

- Et bien…je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Et je ne savais pas si tu voudrai faire sa connaissance. C'est la première depuis…enfin tu sais. Me dit mon père

- Je sais. Maintenant elle doit se sentir mal de m'avoir parlé comme elle l'a fait. Dis-je mal pour elle

- je lui dirai que tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu serai d'accord pour que je l'invite alors ? Me demanda mon père avec appréhension

- J'insiste même. J'ai envie de savoir si elle te convient. Lui dis-je moqueuse

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Mon père était assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

- J'espère que tu ne va pas la faire fuir. Me dit mon père avec crainte

- Aie un peu confiance. Bon, je vais te laisser travailler. T'as intérêt à aller chercher ta part de tiramisu maintenant. Lui dis-je en sortant de son bureau

- A ce soir ma puce. Me dit mon père

Je lui fis un bisou et sortis du commissariat.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je me retournais pour voir un jeune homme en uniforme de policier en train de fumer. Il me souri, écrasa sa cigarette et s'approcha de moi.

Plus il avançait, plus son visage me disait quelque chose. Il était assez grand, les cheveux châtain foncé et les yeux bleus.

- Alors Lucie t'as donné du fil à retordre ? Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, tu sais ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas, je serai assez vexé. Me dit-il en souriant

C'était donc lui qui était intervenu en ma faveur tout à l'heure. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire et un prénom me vint en tête.

- Matt ? Lui demandais-je

- Quel chanceux je suis, tu te souviens de moi. Me dit-il content

Matt était un de ceux qui avait essayé de sortir avec moi, mais contrairement aux autre il n'avait pas été lourd, ni trop insistant. Mais on n'a jamais été vraiment copain. C'était un bonjour et au revoir poli, rien de plus.

- Quelle surprise de te voir travailler ici. Lui dis-je

- Eh oui, la vie réserve parfois des surprises. Me répondit Matt avec un triste sourire

- C'est une bonne surprise, non ? Lui demandais-je curieuse de savoir ce qui le rendait triste

- Oui et non. J'aurai pu tomber sur pire. Disons que les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Me dit Matt

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

Il avait attisé ma curiosité

- Et bien je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant. En même temps tu ne t'occupais pas de ce qui se passait autour de toi, c'est compréhensible. Et tu avais bien raison. Me dit Matt en souriant

Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais prêté attention au commérage. De toute façon qui me les auraient rapportés ? Il n'y avait qu'Angela qui était proche de moi et elle aussi s'en foutait pas mal.

- Disons qu'un soir après avoir trop bu, j'ai fais l'énorme connerie de coucher avec une fille avec qui je n'aurai pas dû. Et cette fille est tombée enceinte de moi. J'ai vécu l'enfer, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais elle comme moi avons voulu garder le bébé, je ne pouvais pas concevoir de tuer mon enfant. Alors j'ai quitté l'école avant d'avoir eu mon diplôme pour travailler et gagner de l'argent pour ce bébé. J'ai galéré pendant pas mal de temps puis j'ai atterris ici. Maintenant je suis le père d'une petite Cassie qui a 6ans et c'est mon rayon de soleil. Me dit Matt en souriant franchement

- Et la mère dans tout ça ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Lui demandais-je

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On est trop différent, on est à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et on ne veut pas les mêmes choses. Elle ne pense qu'à faire la fête et sortir avec ses copines alors que moi je fais tout pour que ma fille soit heureuse. Me dit Matt

- Qui a la garde ? Lui demandais-je

- Tout les deux. Au début, j'avais Cassie une semaine sur deux. Puis au fur et à mesure, je l'avais de plus en plus souvent parce que sa mère préférait s'éclater au lieu de la garder. Maintenant je l'ai quasiment tout le temps, elle ne va chez sa mère que rarement. D'ailleurs je préfère, ce n'est pas une vie pour Cassie. Me dit Matt dégouté

- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas la garde exclusive? Lui demandais-je étonné qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà fait

- Tu sais bien que la mère est toujours favorisée dans ces cas là. Et j'ai peur de perdre Cassie ou de la voir moins souvent. Je me contente de cette situation pour l'instant, on verra bien par après. Me dit Matt

Mais une question me brulait les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop indiscrète mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- Je la connais cette fille ? Je veux dire la mère de Cassie ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, je suis juste curieuse. Lui dis-je

- Jessica Stanley. Lâcha Matt gêné

- Eh ben merde alors. Dis-je choquée

Matt réprima son rire

- Désolé ça m'a échappé. Mais Jessica Stanley c'est…c'est…

- Invraisemblable, je sais. J'ai aussi du mal à y croire par moment moi aussi. Me dit Matt en riant

Jessica Stanley est mère, enfin pas vraiment d'après ce que dit Matt mais quand même…

Il me faisait de la peine, il élevait quasiment seule sa fille et il a commencé à travailler très jeune pour assumer son rôle de père. Il m'impressionnait.

- Ca te dit de venir diner à la maison avec Cassie ? J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer. Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir

- Ca sera avec plaisir Bella, Cassie sera très contente. Elle a rarement l'occasion de passer du temps avec une présence féminine, ça lui fera du bien. Mais tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ? Me demanda Matt

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On vous attend pour 20h30, ca te vas ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est parfait, à ce soir Bella. Me dit Matt en souriant

- A ce soir. Lui dis-je en allant vers ma voiture

Mon père avait un peu râlé quand je lui avais dis que j'avais invité Matt et sa fille. Il avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ramener du travail à la maison comme si Matt était un vulgaire dossier. Je l'avais convaincue en lui disant que Matt me faisait de la peine et que j'avais vraiment envie de rencontrer la petite Cassie.

C'est comme ça qu'à 20h mon père et moi étions prêt à accueillir nos invités avec une lasagne dans le four. J'avais prévu comme dessert un gâteau au chocolat mais j'attendais Cassie pour qu'elle le fasse avec moi. Je crois que ça allait lui faire plaisir.

Matt et Cassie arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Cassie était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux bleus comme son père. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose, un petit gilet blanc et de ballerine rose.

- Bonsoir vous deux. Tu dois être Cassie, ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Lui dis-je en lui retirant son manteau

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux

- Ca te dit de venir avec moi en cuisine pour m'aider à préparer le dessert ? Lui demandais-je

Elle acquiesça énergiquement et je pris sa petite main dans la mienne pour l'amener en cuisine.

Je l'asseyais sur une chaise et apporta de quoi boire à mon père et Matt qui regardait la télévision. Matt m'interrogea du regard quand je déposais devant lui un soda alors que je déposais une bière devant mon père.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser boire alors que tu va conduire tu rêves. Tu auras droit à un verre pendant le repas pas plus. Lui dis-je avant de les laisser

Je retournais rejoindre Cassie qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. On commença à préparer le gâteau et je faisais participer Cassie le plus possible. D'ailleurs elle se montra de moins en moins timide et elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Une fois les lasagnes cuites, je les sortis du four pour y mettre le gâteau.

Je mis la table et servis le diner. Le repas se passa parfaitement bien et tout le monde apprécia mes lasagnes même Cassie qui en redemanda sous le regard étonné de son père. Une fois fini, je congédiais les hommes au salon alors que je faisais la vaisselle et débarrassais la table en discutant avec Cassie. Cette petite se révéla être une petite bavarde sous ses airs timide. Elle me parlait de ses copines et de ses prétendants à l'école. Mais jamais de sa mère.

Une fois le gâteau cuit, Cassie et moi appliquions dessus le glaçage puis le laissions refroidir. Pendant ce temps je préparais du café.

Une fois prêt, je disposais une part de gâteau dans chaque assiette et les ramenais au salon. Je déposais du café devant les hommes et un verre de lait pour Cassie et moi alors que nous étions installés parterre.

Je voyais Matt nous jeter de temps en temps des regards attendris. Au bout d'un certain moment je sentis que Cassie était fatiguée. Je l'installais confortablement sur le canapé et emportait assiettes et compagnie dans la cuisine. Je faisais la vaisselle quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher.

Je me retournais et vis Matt appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte

- Merci Bella, cette soirée était parfaite. Tu as été incroyable avec Cassie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée avec les enfants. Me dit Matt en prenant place sur une chaise

- J'aime bien les enfants c'est tout. Ils sont tellement pur et innocent. Lui dis-je en essuyant la vaisselle

- Tu ferai une excellente mère. C'est quelqu'un comme toi qu'aurait du avoir Cassie pas Jessica. M'avoua Matt

- Qui sait peut-être qu'elle changera. Essayais-je de le rassurer

- Elle en est incapable. Me dit Matt en fronçant les sourcils

Je déposais mon essuie et m'asseyais également

- A un moment ou à un autre elle en aura assez des fêtes et des sorties. Lui dis-je

- Arrête de la défendre Bella, tu étais l'une des première à la critiquer au lycée. Me lança Matt

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je simplement

J'avais Jessica en horreur au lycée et visiblement elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi irresponsable et superficielle mais je tentais juste de rassurer Matt.

- Tu as beaucoup changé Bella. Tu es méconnaissable. Qui aurait pensé que la fille la plus solitaire du lycée changerait à ce point. Tu es intelligente, belle, gentille et médecin en plus. Me dit Matt admiratif

- Je n'ai pas changé. Tu ne me connaissais pas, c'est tout. Personne ne me connaissait vraiment à part Angela. Lui dis-je

- Angela. Vous êtes encore en contact ? Me demanda Matt

- On travaille dans le même hôpital et on est colocataire. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Hé ben, c'est rare une amitié qui dure aussi longtemps. Me dit Matt

- Et j'espère qu'elle durera encore très longtemps. Lui répondis-je

Il y eu un moment de silence

- Si tu ne m'avais pas repoussé au lycée, ce serai toi la mère de ma fille. Lâcha Matt subitement

Je le regardais choqué par ces propos.

Oh oh, pente glissante !

- Arrête Matt. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte de ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Matt se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. Il y eut un instant où je ne bougeais pas trop abasourdit par ce qu'il se passait, ce n'est que quand Matt commençait à bouger ses lèvres sur les miennes que je le repoussais.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en haussant la voix mais pas trop pour ne pas alarmer mon père

- Comment ça qu'es-ce que je fais ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Me demanda Matt visiblement sérieux

- Quoi ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui t'as fais croire ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu m'invites à diner, tu es super gentille avec moi. Tu ne voulais pas que je bois parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Tu as charmé ma fille. Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'attendais rien de cette soirée. Me dit Matt étonné

Il a tout prit de travers le con

- Si je t'ai invité à diner c'est parce que je voulais te remonter un peu le morale, tu avais l'air triste tout à l'heure. Et je te signale que ce n'était pas un diner en tête à tête, mon père était là. Si je ne voulais pas que tu bois c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu conduises en ayant bu alors que Cassie est avec toi. Et je n'ai pas charmé ta fille, j'aime les enfants et je voulais qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Alors quoi que tu te sois imaginé, tu t'es trompé. Lui dis-je énervé qu'il pense que je l'ai allumé

Il semblait enfin se rendre compte de sa bêtise

- Mais je t'ai vu avec Cassie, tu es incroyable. Et…on s'entend bien tout les deux, non ? Me demanda Matt

Ou pas. Ca m'apprendra à être gentille.

- Ecoute, je t'ai invité par pur gentillesse, rien de plus. Et ma vie est à New York, je n'ai aucune intention de rester ici. Et le plus important de tout, j'ai un petit ami auquel je tiens énormément alors arrête Matt. Lui dis-je aussi clairement que possible

- Ok, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Me dit Matt abattu

- Je crois aussi. Lui dis-je désolé pour lui

Et moi qui n'avais rien vu venir.

Mon père aida Matt à mettre Cassie dans la voiture et on se contenta d'un simple signe de la main alors que je me trouvais devant la porte de la maison et lui près de sa voiture. J'étais un peu dégouté que la soirée se termine comme ça. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on est un peu gentille avec un homme il croit systématiquement qu'on veut se le faire ?

J'avais tenté d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Matt et je crois que maintenant il est encore plus mal. C'était bien dommage que les choses ce soit passé comme ça, j'aurai beaucoup aimé revoir Cassie. Cette petite m'avait vraiment touché.

Mon père et moi allions nous coucher rapidement après leur départ. Je mis mon pyjama et me glissais sous les draps. C'est à ce moment là que je reçu un texto.

_**Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler mais Jazz est avec moi. **_

_**Je crois qu'ils se sont passé le mot pour que je ne passe pas mes soirées seules.**_

_**Je t'appellerai demain.**_

_**Tu me manque beaucoup et je pense fort à toi. **_

_**Fais de beaux rêves (J'espère que tu rêveras de moi !) Edward**_

Il est tout simplement parfait. Il a toujours les bons mots pour me faire sentir à quel point il tient à moi. Décidément ce séjour m'aurai ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Notamment que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Je n'étais séparé de lui que depuis quelques jours et je ressentais déjà le manque de lui.

Quand j'étais avec Jacob, il m'était souvent arrivé d'aller à des séminaires durant plusieurs jours et jamais je n'avais ressentis ça pour lui. C'était à peine s'il occupait mes pensées. Et aujourd'hui il m'arrivait de penser plusieurs fois par jour à Edward. En faite, à chaque fois que je ne faisais rien, mes pensées étaient pour lui. Et c'est ce moment là que choisis mon esprit pour repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Matt plus tôt dans la soirée. Devais-je en parler à Edward ? Après tout je n'y étais pour rien et je n'avais strictement rien ressentis. Et je n'avais pas répondu à son baiser. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier mais on s'était promis de tout se dire. Et si un jour ça arriverait à ses oreilles, il s'imaginera tout un tas de chose. De plus, si c'était lui qui avait été dans cette situation j'aurai voulu le savoir. S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je me serais mis en tête que ce baiser avait signifié quelque chose pour lui.

Je répondis à son texto en choisissant bien chaque mot.

_**C'est bien que tu ne sois pas seul, je suis rassurée.**_

_**Embrasse Jazz pour moi (Sur la joue bien évidemment) et ne fais pas trop de bêtises.**_

_**Tu me manque aussi énormément et je pense souvent à toi. **_

_**Vraiment hâte de rentrer et de te voir.**_

_**Bisou Bella**_

Voilà, c'était plutôt pas mal, je me lâchais de plus en plus et ça faisait du bien. Je ne me forçais pas et écrivais ce que je pensais vraiment. Je crois que ma réponse était à la hauteur et qu'Edward sera content.

Ma décision était prise, j'allais lui parler du baiser de Matt mais pas au téléphone. Fallait que je sois près de lui pour le rassurer. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

POV EDWARD

Ma conversation téléphonique de ce matin avec Bella avait été plutôt chaude. Bella et moi nous étions laissé un peu aller et ça m'avait fais un effet dingue. J'aurai aimé qu'on pousse cet échange plus loin, la bosse dans mon pantalon en avait été la preuve. Mais avoir en quelque sorte du sexe par téléphone alors que nous n'avions même pas échangé un baiser aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Après avoir raccroché difficilement, je m'étais soulagé moi-même en pensant à Bella. Ses courbes, sa poitrine, ses lèvres, ses cuisses et ses fesses que j'avais envie de prendre à pleine main. Ca allait être dur de bien me tenir à son retour. Mon envie d'elle était de plus en plus présente depuis qu'elle était loin de moi. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi comme jamais.

Je commençais ma journée de travail malgré moi. C'était de plus en plus pénible d'y aller mais je le devais. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je voulais faire concrètement.

Jazz m'avait appelé dans la journée pour me proposer de passer la soirée avec lui. Ca faisait un petit temps qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment parlé et ça me ferai du bien de voir mon meilleur ami. Je les soupçonnais aussi de tenir mes soirées occupées en l'absence de Bella. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

La journée me sembla horriblement longue et c'est avec soulagement que j'accueillis la fin de mes cours. Il était environs 18h quand je rentrais enfin chez moi. J'allais diner avec Jazz donc pas besoin de manger pour l'instant. J'avais 2 heures à tuer devant moi.

J'avais donc voulu appeler Bella mais mon portable avait sonné avant que je le fasse. C'était ma mère.

- _Bonsoir mon grand comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda ma mère

- Bonsoir maman, je vais bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- _Je vais bien. Ton père m'a apprit que Bella était parti pour la semaine alors je voulais savoir comment tu allais._ Me dit ma mère

- Ca va, elle n'est parti que pour quelque jour, ça ne va pas me tuer. Dis-je comme si ça ne me faisait rien que Bella ne soit pas là.

Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que j'étais en manque de Bella

- _Hein, hein, à d'autre Edward. Rien que le son de ta voix te trahit. _Me dit ma mère un sourire dans la voix

Démasqué

- Ok elle me manque mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai appelé, elle va finir par me prendre pour un détraqué si je continue. A chaque fois que j'essaye de résister, je craque. Je suis trop faible.Dis-je à ma mère

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de moi. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle me dise que ce que je ressentais pour Bella était trop.

- _Montrer à Bella qu'elle compte autant pour toi ne fais pas de toi un être faible Edward. Au contraire je suis prête à parier qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. N'aie jamais peur de lui montrer ce que tu ressens. Une femme a besoin de se sentir aimer mon fils, si ce n'est pas le cas elle risque de penser qu'elle ne compte pas autant pour toi et s'éloigner. Et si Bella comme tu me l'a dis a autant de mal à montrer ses sentiments c'est une raison de plus. Si elle se sent aimé et en confiance, elle se livrera plus facilement. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. _Me dit ma mère

Ma mère était toujours de bon conseil, elle avait toujours raison. Surtout que ce qu'elle disait c'était confirmé déjà ce matin quand Bella s'était ouverte à moi.

- Merci maman, je me sens un peu moins pathétique maintenant. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _De rien mon grand, n'hésite pas à te confier à moi quand tu as besoin mais…confie toi aussi à Bella. Raconte lui tes craintes et tes doutes, elle est la seule a vraiment pouvoir t'aider. Le dialogue est la clé dans un couple. Si Bella sait ce que tu penses, elle arrivera à mieux comprendre tes réactions. _M'expliqua ma mère

- On discute pas mal Bella et moi, on s'est promis de tout se dire. Confiais-je à ma mère

- _Tu vois ? Tu es déjà sur le bon chemin. J'espère que tu ne reste pas seul à te morfondre ? _Me demanda ma mère inquiète

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Emmet est passé me voir hier soir et je vais passer la soirée avec Jasper. Lui appris-je

- _J'aime mieux ça, j'espère que passer à la maison fait aussi partie de tes plans ? _Me demanda ma mère avec un soupçon de reproche

- Bien sûr que oui, comment pourrais-je rester aussi longtemps sans gouter à ta cuisine. Lui dis-je moqueur

- _C'est donc la seule raison pour laquelle tu viens ? Ma cuisine ? _Me gronda ma mère

- Tu sais bien que non, je plaisante maman. Pour te le prouver, tu n'as même pas besoin de cuisiner quand je viendrai. Lui dis-je sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le fera pas

- _Bien essayé, tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas. _Me dit ma mère pas dupe

J'étais content d'avoir toujours cette complicité avec ma mère même après que j'ai joué au con.

- _J'ai hâte que Bella et toi veniez à la maison comme un vrai couple, vous serez adorable ensemble. _Me dit ma mère impatiente

Moi aussi ça me plairait bien de ramener la femme que j'aime chez mes parents. Même si Bella y est déjà allé ce n'était pas pareil, on n'était pas ensemble et nos échanges n'étaient pas très amicaux. Mais j'avais d'autant plus hâte sachant que mon père et ma mère adoraient Bella et inversement.

- Tu sais, adorable n'est pas ce à quoi je pense quand je me vois avec Bella. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

_- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie. Je vais te laisser, je dois commencer à prépare le diner. J'espère te voir très bientôt. _Me dit ma mère

- Promis. D'ailleurs peut-être que je viendrai demain. Lui dis-je n'ayant aucun projet de toute façon

- _D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée et…ne fais pas de bêtise. _Rajouta ma mère sérieusement

Elle avait peur que les mauvaises habitudes refassent surface et que je déconne ce soir

- Maman, je ne ferai absolument rien pour compromettre ma relation avec Bella. Aucun risque que je ne dérape. Lui dis sûr de moi

- _Je sais Edward mais fais attention quand même, les femmes sont impitoyable quand elles veulent quelque chose. Et…cette Jenny ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. _Ma mère me confia inquiète

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Lui promis-je

- _Bonne soirée mon grand._ Me dit ma mère affectueusement

- Toi aussi maman. Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher

Cette petite discussion avec ma mère m'avait fait du bien.

Il ne me restait que 20 minutes avant de rejoindre Jazz, pas le temps d'appeler Bella malheureusement. J'essayerai ce soir si je ne rentre pas trop tard.

Je pris rapidement une douche et m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'une chemise beige. Je ramassais mon portable et mes clés et mis ma veste avant de sortir. Je devais passer prendre Jazz, inutile que nous prenions deux voitures pour nous retrouver au même endroit.

Une fois en bas de chez lui, je lui envoyais un texto pour le prévenir de mon arrivé. Il descendit 5minutes plus tard.

- Hey salut mec, ça fais plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps. Me dit Jazz en prenant place dans ma voiture

- Ouai, ça fais plaisir de te voir aussi. Lui répondis-je en prenant la route

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Jazz en me scrutant

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi

- Bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Bien même si Alice me fait un peu la misère. Me répondit Jazz en soupirant

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction

J'étais étonné parce que généralement entre Alice et Jazz c'était plutôt l'amour au pays des bisounours.

- Disons qu'elle s'en veut de s'en être pris à Bella avant son départ. Et elle n'a toujours pas avalé que sa sœur soit parti sans elle. Elle est d'une humeur exécrable. Cette soirée était la bienvenue. Me répondit Jazz exaspéré par le comportement d'Alice

- Alice s'est disputé avec Bella ? Lui demandais-je étonné

Bella ne m'en avait pas parlé. En faite si…plus ou moins. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait vaguement parlé d'une embrouille avec Alice quand elle était à l'aéroport. Mais à ce moment là je n'y ai pas fais trop attention étant donné qu'on était en plein conflit. Pas étonnant qu'elle était aussi à cran, tout lui était tombé dessus en même temps. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir compris à ce moment là.

- Alice n'a pas supporté que Bella ne lui ai pas proposé d'aller avec elle à Forks et elle lui a dit des choses blessante. Alice s'est excusée et Bella lui a pardonné. Je crois que Bella avait besoin d'y aller sans Alice. C'est vrai, elles sont toujours ensemble et un peu de distance ne peut que leur faire du bien mais Alice n'est pas de cet avis. Me dit Jazz

Je me demande bien ce qu'Alice a bien pu dire à Bella pour la blesser. Alice ne se rendait donc pas compte de ce que Bella sacrifiait pour elle ? Je ne reconnaissais pas l'Alice pétillante et joyeuse que je connaissais. Elle devrait murir un peu.

- Je ne voudrais pas dire du mal de ta petite amie mais je trouve qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine capricieuse. Dis-je à Jazz en essayant de peser mes mots

- Je sais, Alice a vraiment besoin de grandir. Elle a besoin de sortir de son cocon, Bella et moi la protégeons trop. Alice n'a jamais eu à faire face à une situation difficile. C'est compliqué à gérer mais…va bien falloir que ça change un jour. Me dit Jazz pensif

Je le laissais dans ses pensées et réfléchissais moi aussi à la situation. C'était devenu un peu mon problème à moi aussi maintenant que je fréquentais Bella. Je n'ai pas passé autant de temps que ça pour me rendre compte de la place qu'Alice prenait dans la vie de Bella. Ca allait devenir problématique si Alice allait accaparer souvent Bella. Je voulais bien faire des efforts mais faudrait pas qu'Alice exagère non plus. Elle allait devoir apprendre à partager. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça jusque là et peut-être que je m'en faisais pour rien. Alice avait Jazz après tout et elle passait beaucoup de son temps avec lui.

On arrivait sur le parking d'un petit restaurant où nous aimions bien aller Jazz et moi. C'était assez modeste mais chaleureux et la majorité des clients était des hommes. Les femmes aspiraient à plus de classe. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit parce que je savais qu'ici je ne me ferai pas autant harceler par la gente féminine qu'ailleurs.

Jazz et moi on s'installa a une table tranquille et commandions à diner. Nous parlions de tout ce que l'un avec manqué dans la vie de l'autre. Et c'est là que je fis part à Jazz de mon envie de changer de boulot.

- C'est vrai ? T'es sérieux ou tu en parle seulement. Me demanda Jazz

- Je suis vraiment sérieux, j'en peux plus de donner des cours à ces satanés gamins. Lui répondis-je en soupirant

- C'est super, c'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire Ed. Je me demandais bien quand tu allais enfin te prendre en main et faire ce qui était vraiment bon pour toi. Tu vaux mieux que donner des cours à ces gamins. Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Qu'es-ce que tu envisage de faire ? Me demanda Jazz

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ca me plairait bien de donner des cours à des personnes qui en ont vraiment envie et pas des enfants. Lui répondis-je

- Et pourquoi pas au conservatoire ? Tu pourrais te renseigner pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un professeur. Me dit Jazz enthousiaste

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens pas assez bon pour donner cours au conservatoire. Lui dis-je pas sûr de moi

Donner des cours à des enfants était totalement différent de donner cours à des jeunes qui veulent faire du piano leur métier. C'est une lourde responsabilité. Je ne suis plus aussi bon qu'avant, j'ai perdu l'envie, l'inspiration et l'excitation que j'avais avant.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que tu en es capable. Tu n'as qu'à refaire une petite mise à niveau pour te rassurer mais je suis sûre que tu n'en a pas besoin. Fais ça et va au conservatoire. Ne doute pas de ton talent sinon tu ne feras rien de plus qu'à aspirer à un autre job tout en restant coincé à tes cours pour gosses de riche. Tu te rends compte que tu as réussi à faire aimer le piano à Emmet ? C'est le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai vu arriver. Alors ça si ce n'est pas du talent je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Me dit Jazz alors que je riais

C'est vrai que j'avais réussi à faire aimer le piano à Emmet et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné au départ. Il qualifiait le piano de musique pour gonzesse et pour gay. Le plus drôle c'est que de tout ce que je jouais, Emmet préférais de loin mes compositions au lieu des classiques.

- Tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Dis-je en y pensant sérieusement

- En effet, tu as tout à y gagner. Me dit Jazz confiant

Ca faisait du bien de savoir qu'il croyait autant à mon talent.

- Je reviens. Me dit Jazz en quittant la table pour aller aux toilettes.

Je profitais de son absence pour envoyer un texto à Bella. Je savais que j'allais rentrer trop tard pour l'appeler mais je voulais quand même qu'elle sache que je pensais à elle.__

_**Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler mais Jazz est avec moi. **_

_**Je crois qu'ils se sont passé le mot pour que je ne passe pas mes soirées seules.**_

_**Je t'appellerai demain.**_

_**Tu me manque beaucoup et je pense fort à toi. **_

_**Fais de beaux rêves (J'espère que tu rêveras de moi !) Edward**_

C'était très loin de ce que je voulais vraiment lui envoyer mais j'allais définitivement l'effrayer si je lui disais que je l'aime comme un fou et que je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans elle. Que chaque minute passée loin d'elle est douloureuse et d'autres choses encore pire. Mais je lui avais dit l'essentiel, qu'elle me manquait et que je pensais à elle.__

La réponse de Bella ne se fit pas attendre pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_**C'est bien que tu ne sois pas seul, je suis rassurée.**_

_**Embrasse Jazz pour moi (Sur la joue bien évidemment) et ne fais pas trop de bêtises.**_

_**Tu me manque aussi énormément et je pense souvent à toi. **_

_**Vraiment hâte de rentrer et de te voir.**_

_**Bisou Bella**_

Putain, sa réponse était encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Bella se dévoilait de plus en plus et ça me rendait heureux. Elle me montrait qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi. Elle avait même réussi à glisser un peu d'humour à l'attention de Jazz dans son message parfait à mes yeux.

Je lui manquais énormément et elle pensait souvent à moi. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rentrer et de me voir. J'en avais des frissons tellement son message me comblait.

- Je suppose que tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella vu ton sourire idiot. Me dit Jazz en reprenant sa place

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs elle t'embrasse. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Et bien, quoi qu'elle ait dit, elle t'a redonné le sourire on dirait. Me dit Jazz en souriant

- Oh oui. Dis-je en souriant

Il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point.

- Je vois ça. Me dit Jazz

- OH MON DIEU, J'Y CROIS PAS ! Entendis-je dire une voix que je préférerais rayer de ma mémoire

- Oh bordel. Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, signe de nervosité chez moi

J'essayais de me reprendre et espérais franchement que c'était un cauchemar. Qu'es-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ? Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout dans ce genre d'endroit

- C'est dingue comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Je vois qu'on aime fréquenter les mêmes endroits. J'adore venir ici. Me dit Jenny

Ah ouai ? Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu avant.

Jazz me regardait plein de question. Il ne la connaissait pas parce que je n'étais jamais vraiment sorti avec elle.

- C'est qui ? Me demanda tout bas Jazz

- Jenny. Crachais-je alors qu'elle n'était à même pas 1mètre de moi

- Tu plaisante ? Me demanda Jazz avec de grands yeux

- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne la vois pas ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir

Peut-être étais-ce mon esprit qui me jouait des tours et que Jenny n'était pas vraiment là.

- Si je la vois…

Et merde, elle est bel et bien là.

- …c'est juste que j'étais loin de l'imaginer comme ça. Me répondit Jazz en regardant Jenny

- Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Hey je suis là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Eddy. Me dit Jenny impatiente

- Malheureusement on ne peut pas te rater. Lui dis-je en regardant Jazz

- Oh, ça veut dire que je te plais ? Me demanda Jenny aguicheuse

- Pas du tout ! Non mais t'as vu comment t'es habillé ? T'as même pas 1mètre de tissu sur toi alors faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer une nana à moitié à poil. Lui dis-je dégouté

Le peu que j'avais vu m'avait suffit. Sa poitrine débordait de son haut et sa jupe ne cachait que son intimité, pas plus. Je ne pouvais pas dire de quelle couleur était ces vêtements, ce que j'en avais vu avait suffit, c'était même déjà trop.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, les autres peuvent bien se rincer l'œil mais toi…tu peux faire bien plus que ça. Me dit Jenny alors que je la sentais se rapprocher de moi

Putain cette fille ne comprendrait donc jamais ?

- Ce qu'EDWARD essaye de te dire, c'est que tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'estime de ton corps et t'habiller plus correctement. Intervint Jazz en insistant sur mon prénom parce que Jenny m'appelait Eddy

Mes amis avaient le droit de m'appeler comme ça mais pas Jenny. Je regardais Jazz qui lui regardait Jenny. Puis j'osais un regard vers Jenny vu qu'elle ne parlait plus.

Elle déshabillait Jazz du regard comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence. Puis elle se reprit en secouant la tête.

- Tu m'aurais volontiers intéressé si je n'avais pas Eddy, mais s'il veut bien, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger. Lui dit Jenny culotté

Cette fille me rendait dingue et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mon regard dévia derrière Jenny et je vis plus loin un homme la fusiller du regard alors qu'il était appuyé sur le mur. Etait-il avec elle ? Ou la connaissait-il ?

- Ca suffit Jenny, laisse-nous maintenant. Lui dis-je froidement

- Et laisser passer la chance de te voir sans ton chien de garde ? Pas question. Me répondit Jenny catégorique

Pas une once d'amour propre. Et il était évident qu'elle parlait de Bella

- Ne parle pas de Bella comme ça. T'as intérêt à respecter ma petite amie. Lui dis-je la mâchoire serré

Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle insulte Bella.

- Oh, c'est bien, tu savais que je parlais d'elle. Ca en dit long sur ce que tu penses de ta soi-disant petite amie. Me dit Jenny ne sachant pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Je me levais d'un bon et me retrouvais presque collé à elle tellement elle était proche. Elle souriait pensant peut-être que j'avais changé d'avis mais son visage changea d'expression quand elle vu mon regard menaçant.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Jenny, tu sais qui je suis et tu sais aussi que tu n'as pas intérêt à m'énerver. Tu pourrais fort le regretter. Je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme tu l'as fais à l'avenir. Maintenant je vais le dire pour la dernière fois, va t'en. Lui dis-je menaçant

Elle avait dépassé mon seuil de tolérance. J'attendais qu'elle parte, je croyais vraiment lui avoir fais peur mais contre toute attente, non. Je lisais autre chose que de la peur dans ces yeux…du désir ? Non mais elle est malade ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais quand tu me parle comme ça, ça me rappelle des souvenir. Tu viens de ruiner ma petite culotte là. Maintenant tu viens de m'exciter encore plus et j'ai encore plus envie de t'avoir. Et…je ferais tout pour ça, je vais te laisser maintenant mais attends-toi à me revoir…bientôt. Me dit Jenny, on aurait dit une psychopathe

Puis elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et non pas la sortie. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la charge. Je m'affalais sur ma chaise lourdement. Le seul endroit où j'étais tranquille était à présent pollué par la présence de ce parasite.

- Eh ben, tu n'exagérais pas quand tu disais que cette fille est malade. Elle est…waw, je ne trouve pas les mots. Me dit Jazz choqué

- On peut arrêter de parler d'elle ? Lui demandais-je

- Ok, pas de problème. Me répondit Jazz

- Excuse-moi. Entendis-je

Je levais les yeux vers cette personne et reconnu le type qui fusillait Jenny du regard plus tôt. Me dites pas qu'il est jaloux et qu'il cherche la bagarre parce que je suis tellement à bout que je pourrai lui donner ce qu'il cherche. Ca me fera du bien de me défouler.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'elle n'est pas là par hasard. Je devais l'emmener diner dans un restaurant mais quand j'ai vu sa tenue, j'ai su qu'on ne pourrait pas rentrer. J'allais l'emmener dans un endroit que je connais bien quand elle t'a vu à travers la vitre. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi dérangée, à vrai dire je la connais peu. Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital et je me suis laissé embarquer. Elle m'a vraiment pris pour un con ce soir. Me dit le type dégouté

Il avait l'air d'être un type bien et en plus il était vraiment bien physiquement. Trop bien pour Jenny. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il foutait avec elle. Et elle avait tout foutu en l'air, elle aurait pu m'oublier et aller de l'avant avec lui mais elle a foiré des deux côtés maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Parce que je ne veux pas être mêlé à ces manigances, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer. Me dit le type irrité

- Et bien…merci pour ta sincérité. C'est mieux pour toi que tu sache maintenant dans quoi tu t'embarquais. Lui dis-je

- Je ne m'embarquais dans rien du tout, c'était un simple diner. Elle a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par accepter, ça n'allait pas aller plus loin. J'ai même faillit lui dire que j'étais malade quand j'ai vu sa tenue, je regrette maintenant, j'aurai dû le faire. Me dit-il

- T'aurais dû effectivement. En faite, moi c'est Edward et voici mon meilleur ami Jasper. Me présentais-je

- Oh désolé, moi c'est Paul. Me dit le type en question

- Dis-moi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu compte encore aller l'emmener diner ? Lui demanda Jazz surpris

- Pas vraiment. J'attends juste qu'elle sorte pour la mettre dans un taxi et rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant mais…l'emmener diner maintenant est au dessus de mes forces. J'aurai pu la planter là et partir mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Nous dit Paul

Et bien, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Moi je l'aurai déjà laissé se débrouiller seul.

- Jenny a raté sa chance de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. Lui dis-je sincère

- Merci, je vais vous laisser. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré même si c'est dans ces circonstances. Je vais l'attendre dehors, comme ça elle flippera au moins quelques secondes en se demandant si je l'ai planté. Nous dit Paul en souriant

Puis il sorti. Paul était vraiment un type bien, il méritait mieux que jenny.

Justement elle sortie des toilettes quelques secondes plus tard. Et elle se dirigea de nouveau vers nous. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

- Cadeau, ça pourrait te servir face à ta frigide de copine. Me dit Jenny en déposant quelque chose sur la table avant de partir

Je regardais ce qu'elle avait déposé et j'eu un haut le cœur en découvrant ce que c'était. Cette garce avait laissé sa petite culotte !

- J'y crois pas que tu sois sorti avec une telle psychopathe. Me dit Jazz dégouté

- Premièrement je ne sortais pas avec elle, je baisais avec elle. Et deuxièmement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Jenny d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je ne connais pas cette psychopathe. Lui dis-je écœuré

- Ouai, je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Me dit Jazz en regardant le sous vêtement de Jenny sur la table

Aucun de nous n'osait le toucher et n'avait l'intention de le faire. C'était pas cool pour ceux qui allaient nettoyer mais c'était au dessus de mes forces.

- On y va. Dis-je en me levant

Je raccompagnais rapidement Jazz chez lui et rentrais chez moi. J'espérais vraiment que Jenny en resterait là même si je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre venant d'elle, elle était prête à tout et c'est ce qui me faisait peur.

Je me couchais rapidement dans mon lit en espérant que demain serait meilleur.

POV BELLA

J'avais un peu de mal à me réveiller ce matin. J'entendais la pluie s'écraser sur ma fenêtre et ça ne me motivait pas du tout à sortir du lit. J'attrapais mon portable et regardais l'heure, il était 10h30. Je n'avais pas pris de nouvelles d'Alice depuis que j'étais ici à part pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé, je décidais donc de l'appeler.

Elle répondit après la première sonnerie, à croire qu'elle était scotché à son portable

- _Tu en as mis du temps avant de m'appeler, je croyais que tu avais oublié que tu avais une sœur._ Me reprocha Alice en décrochant

- Désolé Alice, je ne savais pas trop quand t'appeler avec ton travail et le soir je suis avec papa. Mais je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas fais trop de soucis. Essayais-je de me justifier

Mais la vraie raison était que je voulais nous laisser un peu respirer toutes les deux.

- _La bonne excuse. Tu t'amuse au moins ?_ Me demanda Alice comme un reproche

Visiblement elle m'en voulait toujours d'être partie sans elle.

- Pas vraiment, tu sais comment c'est ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Je ne suis sortie que pour faire des courses, papa travaille toute la journée et on ne se voit que le soir. Aujourd'hui il pleut et je vais encore passer ma journée à la maison. Je songe sérieusement à rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Lui annonçais-je

Et j'y songeais sérieusement. Je m'ennuyais sérieusement ici, de toute façon je ne passais que très peu de temps avec mon père et je savais qu'il culpabilisait pour ça. Maintenant que j'avais eu les réponses que j'étais venu chercher, la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de rencontrer officiellement l'amie de mon père. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle était à la hauteur pour que je puisse partir l'esprit tranquille. Et pour finir, Edward me manquait et j'avais hâte de le revoir.

- _C'est vrai ? Tu rentre plus tôt ? _Me demanda Alice enthousiaste

- J'ai dis que j'y songeais. Papa n'est pas souvent là de toute façon et si je rentre je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde. Lui dis-je

- _Ce serait bien en effet. _Me répondit Alice

- Je te tiens au courant si je reviens plus tôt. Je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner. Lui dis-je en m'étirant

- _Ok, et bien…j'attends de tes nouvelles. _Me dit Alice

- On fait ça, passe une bonne journée. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit

- _Toi aussi, bye Bella. _Me dit Alice

- Bye Alice. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du téléphone, notre accrochage avant que je vienne ou la distance qui nous séparait mais ma relation avec Alice était tendu. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec elle.

En allant prendre mon petit déj, je vis un mot de mon père me disant que si je le voulais, on pourrait aller diner dehors avec Lucie, son amie. Et que si j'étais d'accord je n'avais qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il arrange ça.

Je l'appelais rapidement pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord ce qui l'enchanta. Ca m'arrangeait bien, si la soirée se passait bien je partirai le lendemain. Ca faisait trois jours que j'étais là et je commençais vraiment à saturer même si j'adorais mon père. En plus, je pari qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son petit confort avec sa chérie. Je ne suis pas bête, je me doute bien qu'il devait la ramener ici.

Je mangeais à mon aise devant la télé et je passais l'après-midi à zapper. Vers 14h je fis réchauffer les lasagnes pour mon déjeuner. Je n'avais rien à faire de la journée, la maison était propre et je n'avais pas à préparer le diner puisqu'on mangeait dehors. C'est donc avec une lenteur exaspérante que passa ma journée.

Vers 17h, j'attrapais mon portable et appelais Edward.

- _Salut ma puce, ravi que tu aie pris l'initiative de m'appeler. _Me dit Edward en décrochant

- Salut, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'ennuie. Cette ville est trop calme. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu y passer ma jeunesse. Lui dis-je

- _Donc tu m'appelle parce que tu t'ennuie ? Et moi qui pensais bêtement que c'était parce que je te manquais. _Ironisa Edward

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être naïf mon cher ! Lui répondis-je

- _Et toi insolente. _Me répondit Edward

- T'as pas honte ? Lui demandais-je faussement choqué

- _Non, pas du tout. J'ai lu quelque part que plus tu es macho avec une femme, plus tu auras du succès avec elle. C'est prouvé._ M'expliqua sérieusement Edward

- Et bien je ne sais pas dans quel torchon ridicule tu as lu ça mais c'est n'importe quoi. Et t'as pas intérêt à tester ta théorie sur moi sinon tu va gouter de ma médecine. Le menaçais-je

- _J'aimerai bien y gouter moi, à ta médecine. _Me répondit Edward

C'est moi ou ça a une connotation sexuelle ?

- Et qu'es-ce que je dois comprendre ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- _Je te le dirais quand j'y gouterais. _Me dit Edward d'une voix profonde

Ok, nos conversations deviennent de plus en plus…explicites. C'est moi ou nos deux derniers appels nous amenaient systématiquement à ce genre d'allusion ? Changement de sujet, et vite.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Jazz hier soir ? Lui demandais-je comme si de rien était

- _Bien, c'était…intéressant. _Me répondit Edward mystérieux

- C'est-à-dire ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

Il semblait très évasif

- _Je te raconterai à ton retour._ Me répondit Edward voulant me faire mariner.

L'enfoiré !

_- Et toi ? Ta soirée ? _Me demanda-t-il

- Un ami est venu manger à la maison. Lui dis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir

- _Oh et c'était bien ? _Me demanda Edward visiblement contrarié

- Et bien, c'était…intéressant. Lui répondis-je comme il l'avait fait plus tôt

- _Mais encore ? _Me demanda Edward impatient

- Je te raconterais à mon retour. Lui répondis-je fière de moi

- _Tu es…sadique, t'es horrible de me faire ça. _Se plaignit Edward

- Et toi alors ? T'as bien fais la même chose. Lui rappelais-je

- _Tu rentre quand ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Il se pourrait que je rentre demain soir mais rien n'est encore sûr. Lui répondis-je

- _J'espère que tu rentre demain. Tu me manque. _Me dit Edward tendrement

- Tu me manque aussi mais si je rentre j'arriverai tard et on ne pourra se voir que le lendemain de toute façon. Le prévins-je

- _On verra bien à ce moment là, ne me donne pas trop d'espoir au cas où tu ne rentre pas demain. _Me dit Edward

- D'accord, je vais te laisser, je dois me préparer. Lui dis-je en me levant du canapé pour aller prendre une douche

- _Tu sors ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Oui, je vais diner au restaurant avec mon père et son amie. Lui dis-je

- _Et bien amuse-toi bien._ Me dit Edward pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que je sorte je crois

- Et toi, qui a ta garde ce soir ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- _Très drôle, personne. Je vais diner chez mes parents. _Me répondit Edward

- C'est bien, tu les embrasseras pour moi. On se rappel demain ? Lui dis-je

- _A demain, je t'embrasse ma Bella. _Me répondit Edward avant de raccrocher

Je me déshabillais rapidement et entrais dans la douche. Bien que l'eau soit délicieusement chaude, je me douchais rapidement. Une fois fini, j'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et filais dans la chambre. Je regardais brièvement par la fenêtre et vis que la pluie battait son plein. Donc, pas de robe.

J'optais alors pour un legging noir, une tunique turquoise et des bottes à talon montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Je rajoutais quelques accessoires et me maquillais un peu plus que d'habitude. Et pour finir, je me fis un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait quelque mèche.

Je remettais un peu d'ordre dans la chambre quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte.

- Entre. Dis-je en sachant que c'était mon père

- Tu es très belle. Me dit mon père en souriant

- Merci, toi aussi. Lui dis-je

Il avait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu foncé.

- Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? Me demanda mon père

- Oui, on va chercher Lucie ou elle nous rejoint ? Demandais-je à mon père

- Elle va nous rejoindre. Me répondit mon père

Je pris mon sac et ma veste en cuir ainsi qu'un parapluie et sortis. On prit ma voiture de location, beaucoup plus discret que la voiture de patrouille de mon père.

On arriva rapidement au restaurant et commença alors le défilé de presque la totalité de la population de Forks, à croire qu'ils savaient que j'allais venir ce soir. Ca m'étonnerait pas que mon père le leur ai dit.

Je fis des sourires polis et des courbettes à chacun d'eux avant d'enfin atteindre notre table. Lucie n'était pas encore là. On discutait du travail de mon père quand elle arriva embarrassée.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, il y avait pas mal de circulation à cause de la pluie. Nous dit-elle alors que mon père se leva pour l'accueillir

Il lui embrassa la joue timidement. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tout les deux mal à l'aise mais étais-ce à cause de tout ce monde ou à cause de moi ?

Il est vrai que mon père n'avait fréquenté personne depuis René, mais qu'il ait quelqu'un maintenant ne me gênait en aucun cas, bien au contraire et il ne devait pas en être gêné.

- Lucie, je te présente ma fille Bella. Dit mon père alors que je me levais

- Enchanté de vous connaitre officiellement Lucie. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

- Moi de même Bella mais je préfèrerais que tu me tutoie. Et je voudrai encore m'excuser pour mon comportement au…

- On oublie, ok ? On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lui dis-je

- Ca me va. Me dit Lucie soulagée avant de prendre place à côté de mon père

Si au début on était tous un peu mal à l'aise, on se détendit au fur et à mesure du repas. Lucie était vraiment sympa en fin de compte, elle dégageait de bonnes ondes et elle était sincère avec mon père. La façon dont elle le regardait ne trompait pas. Et mon père ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Ils formaient un joli petit couple. J'étais soulagé de laisser mon père à Lucie maintenant.

La soirée était tellement agréable que les heures défilèrent rapidement. Je voyais bien qu'au moment du départ mon père avait du mal à la laisser rentrer seul.

- Au revoir Lucie, ça a vraiment été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Elle sembla étonné mais pas autant que moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais j'en avais eu envie.

- Papa, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à sa chérie

Je l'emmenais un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu n'irai pas avec elle ? Tu en meurs d'envie. Ecoute, je rentre à la maison, de toute façon je suis crevée, je vais tomber comme une masse. Toi, tu va avec elle et tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer pour moi, je suis une grande fille tu sais. Alors si tu veux dormir chez elle, vas-y. Lui dis-je alors qu'il virait au rouge

- Tu…tu es sûr ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda mon père

- Pas du tout. Allez vas-y. Lui dis-je

- Merci Bella et dire que j'avais peur de te la présenter. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise et que vous vous entendiez bien. Me dit mon père en m'embrassant la joue

- Fais attention en rentrant. Me dit mon père avant d'aller rejoindre sa bien aimé

Je pris rapidement la route pour entrer à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, je me déshabillais rapidement et plongeais dans le lit en attrapant mon portable. J'avais envie d'envoyer un texto à Edward.

_**Salut toi, je viens de rentrer du restaurant.**_

_**Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit, **_

_**Je ne serai plus très longue à rentrer maintenant.**_

_**Bisou. Bella**_

J'avais pris ma décision, je rentrerai demain. J'allais quand même appeler mon père demain matin pour le prévenir en espérant qu'il rentre plus tôt pour qu'on passe quelques heures ensemble. C'est en pensant à tout ce que je devrai faire demain que je m'endormis.

Il était 9h quand j'émergeais du sommeil et la première chose que je fis était d'appeler mon père pour lui dire que je partais ce soir. Il avait été un peu déçu bien sûr et il s'était excusé de ne pas être plus présent mais il avait compris et m'avait promis de rentrer tôt.

Puis j'allais sur internet pour réserver mon billet d'avion, enfin j'essayais, la connexion n'était pas génial ici. Mon vol était à 19h, je n'avais pas trouvé plus tôt malheureusement, j'arriverai tard à New York.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et appelais Alice en même temps. J'avais promis de la prévenir si je rentrais plus tôt.

- Salut petite sœur. Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme

- _Salut, si tu m'appel c'est que tu rentre plus tôt, pas vrai ? _Me demanda Alice contente

- Je rentre tard ce soir. Lui répondis-je

- _C'est génial, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué. L'appart semblait vide sans toi et j'ai mené la vie dure à Jasper en plus. _Me confia Alice

Elle avait l'air de ne plus m'en vouloir et elle avait retrouvé son entrain.

- Alice, Jasper est un ange. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? La réprimandais-je

- _Et bien…tu me manquais et…je te trouvais un peu distante avec moi comme tu ne m'a pas appelé. C'est donc lui qui a du supporter ma mauvaise humeur. _Me dit Alice se sentant coupable

- Je n'étais pas distante avec toi mais on avait besoin d'espace toute les deux Alice. Et tu vois ? Tout va mieux maintenant, non ? Lui demandais-je

- _Tu as raison, ça va mieux maintenant et je m'excuserai auprès de Jasper. D'ailleurs je vais lui demander de venir te chercher à l'aéroport, à quelle heure tu arrive ? _Me demanda Alice

- Tard Alice, je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Lui répondis-je

- _N'importe quoi, tu sais qu'il le fera avec plaisir. En plus il aura besoin de se plaindre de sa petite amie tyrannique et je préfère qu'il le fasse avec ma sœur. _Ironisa Alice

- Ok Alice, dis-lui de venir me chercher vers 21h30. Je l'attendrai devant l'aéroport pour qu'il n'ait pas à chercher une place. Lui dis-je

- _Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. _Me dit Alice excité

- Ok, merci Alice. Lui dis-je contente qu'elle redevienne celle que j'adore

- _De rien, à ce soir. _Me dit Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je terminais de manger et fis un peu de nettoyage. Ensuite je fis ma valise pour gagner du temps et commençais à préparer le déjeuner. J'avais mis le rôti au four depuis une quinzaine de minute quand j'entendis la porte claquer.

- Bella ? Appela mon père

- Dans la cuisine. Lui répondis-je

Il arriva dans la cuisine et me regarda avec tristesse.

- Non papa, fais pas ça. Lui dis-je sachant qu'il était triste de me voir partir

- J'y peux rien, quand tu viens tu apporte tellement de vie dans cette maison que quand tu pars elle me semble encore plus vide qu'avant. Me dis mon père

- Tu pourrais changer ça. Lui dis-je

- Comment ça ? Me demanda mon père

- Pourquoi tu ne demanderai pas à Lucie de venir vivre avec toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne sais pas Bella, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Et je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera de toute façon. Et je ne peux pas, il y a Alice et toi…

Mon père se cherchait des excuses.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle refusera si tu ne le lui demande pas ? Et ne nous mêle pas Alice et moi à ça, tu n'as pas besoin de notre autorisation, c'est ta maison. Lui dis-je

- Mais c'est aussi la votre et ça le sera toujours. Me répondit mon père avec véhémence

- Je le sais papa, on continuera à venir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je veux juste que tu pense à toi pour changer et que tu fasses ce que tu a envie. Alice et moi serons très heureuses que tu ne sois plus seul. Lui confiais-je

- Tu crois ? Me demanda mon père

- J'en suis certaine, demande lui papa. Lui dis-je

- Je vais y réfléchir. Me dis mon père en enlevant sa veste

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Me dit mon père

- Vas-y, le rôti sera prêt quand tu auras fini. Lui dis-je

20 minutes après, nous étions à table en train de déjeuner tout en parlant d'Alice. Je lui donnais de ses nouvelles et lui racontait quelques anecdotes pour qu'il se sente un peu plus impliqué dans nos vies.

Vers 17h sonna l'heure des au revoir. Je devais ramener la voiture de location à Port Angeles, reprendre la navette pour aller à l'aéroport et enfin prendre mon vol.

- Tu va me manquer ma puce, je te promets que quand tu reviendras je prendrai congé et on passera plus de temps ensemble. Embrasse ta sœur pour moi et dis lui qu'elle me manque. Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Et appelez-moi plus souvent. Me dit mon père alors qu'il mettait ma valise dans le coffre

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant papa. Alice et moi on se débrouille très bien et tu va me manquer aussi. Je te promets d'appeler plus souvent et j'espère que de ton côté les choses bougeront un peu plus. Lui dis-je en pensant à Lucie

- Je te promets d'essayer en tout cas. Me dit mon père

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort alors que je le serrais moi aussi. Il m'embrassa la tête et s'écarta de moi. Je montais en voiture le cœur lourd, mon père allait me manquer.

- Appel-moi quand tu arrive et…aussi quand ça ne va pas. Me dit mon père en faisant référence à notre conversation sur René

- Promis, je t'aime papa. Lui dis-je alors que je démarrais la voiture

- Je t'aime ma fille. Me dit mon père en me souriant tendrement

Et je pris enfin la route vers Port Angeles.

Le retour me sembla beaucoup plus long que l'aller. Mais j'arrivais à l'heure pour mon vol.

Une fois arrivé à New York, je me dépêchais parce que l'avion avait pris du retard à cause des intempéries. En effet, il pleuvait et il y avait aussi des orages. Moi qui me plaignais de Forks.

Je récupérais rapidement ma valise et me rendais aux portes de l'aéroport pour voir si Jazz était là. Il y avait tout un tas de voiture mais je ne voyais pas sa Mercedes. Une fois que toutes les voitures soient partie, je me retrouvais seul à attendre. M'avait-il oublié ?

Je pris mon portable pour appeler Jazz ou Alice mais mon portable était éteint, signe que la batterie était déchargée. Génial ! Le pire c'est que je ne connaissais aucun des numéros par cœur, même pas celui d'Alice.

J'attendais encore et encore, je n'avais même pas d'argent sur moi pour prendre un taxi et tout ceux que je voulais prendre me demandait de montrer mon argent avant. Depuis quand ils font ça eux ? Et quand je leur disais que je les paierais en arrivant chez moi, ils me jetaient des regards meurtriers, l'air de dire « tu peux toujours rêver ». J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

POV EDWARD

Bella revenait ce soir, j'allais enfin la revoir. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle rentrerait tard mais j'en avais rien à foutre, je devais la voir. On était jeudi et j'avais cours jusqu'à 20h30, je me rendais donc directement chez Bella une fois le cours fini. Jazz devait aller la chercher à 21h30, il devait surement être en route pour l'aéroport. Il devait être 21h quand j'arrivais chez Bella, Alice m'ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- T'as pas pu t'empêcher de la voir ce soir, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda Alice

- Moque-toi, je voudrai bien t'y voir si on t'enlevait ton Jasper pendant ne serais-ce que 2 jours. Lui répondis-je

Elle fit une grimace et me regardait dégouté

- T'as gagné, je serai une épave. Me dit Alice en me laissant entrer

Il n'y avait qu'elle à l'appart. On regardait la télé tout en discutant quand on sonna à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir et mon cœur battait plus rapidement d'anticipation.

Mais quand Alice ouvrit la porte il n'y avait que Jazz.

- Où est Bella ? Lui demandais-je à peine il avait passé le seuil de la porte

- J'ai eu une urgence au travail, un couple qui était en crise, j'ai demandé à Emmet d'aller chercher Bella à ma place. Me répondit Jazz en prenant Alice dans ses bras

J'étais rassuré.

Alice nous apportait à boire alors qu'on sonna de nouveau. Alice alla ouvrir et c'est Emmet qui franchit le seuil en premier, j'attendais de voir Bella…mais personne.

- Emmet ? L'appelais-je le plus calme possible

Il devait y avoir une explication

- Ouai. Me répondit Emmet nonchalamment

- T'as rien oublié ? Lui demandais-je

- Heu…non pourquoi ? Me demanda Emmet surpris

- Bella. Lui dis-je simplement

- OH PUTAIN J'AI OUBLIE. S'écria Emmet

Bordel, il faisait un temps de chien et Bella attendait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Je ne réfléchis pas une minute de plus et attrapais ma veste pour sortir.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. Me dit Emmet quand je passais devant lui

- Tu rêve là, t'aurai dû y penser avant, j'y vais seul. Lui dis-je en colère

Je me rendis rapidement au parking et démarrais en trombe mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas adopter la vitesse que je voulais à cause de la pluie et de la visibilité réduite. Je pestais contre mon frère qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, jamais je ne lui aurais confié Bella, moi.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas appelé ? Ou si elle était encore là-bas ou si elle avait pris un taxi. J'espérais juste que personne ne l'importunerait ou qu'elle n'attendait pas dehors. Après une bonne demi-heure, normalement ça m'aurait pris 15 minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant l'aéroport désert…enfin presque il y avait un taxi et quelqu'un mettait une valise dans le coffre. Je ne voyais rien à cause de la pluie, je m'approchais un peu plus et je reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de Bella.

Je me précipitais dehors en me protégeant de la pluie avec ma veste et courais vers elle. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je mis ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi et elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Ce n'était pas le moment des explications, surtout quand je voyais ma Bella trempé jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux collé à son visage. Je maudissais Emmet en la voyant comme ça et je me maudissais aussi par la même occasion parce que je la trouvais terriblement sexy toute mouillée.

Je retirais la valise du coffre du taxi et attrapais la main de Bella pour la tirer vers ma voiture. J'ouvris la porte rapidement et la fis asseoir, puis je mis sa valise dans le coffre et alla prendre place derrière le volant.

Je me tournais vers Bella qui était frigorifié et tremblait. J'enlevais rapidement ma veste et tendis mon pull à Bella. Je remettais ensuite ma veste sur mon tee-shirt.

- Enlève ça et met mon pull sinon tu va attraper la crève. Lui dis-je

Elle ne se fit pas prier et enleva sa veste et son pull qui était trempé. Elle se retrouva en débardeur et elle mit rapidement mon pull. Je mis en route le chauffage et pris les mains de Bella dans les miennes pour les réchauffer plus rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé ? Lui demandais-je doucement

- P…parce…que ma batterie…est …à…à plat. Me répondit Bella en grelottant

Si j'avais Emmet en face de moi…

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de taxi plus tôt ? Lui demandais-je

- Ppppas d'argent…sur moi. Me répondit Bella

La voir comme ça me faisait mal. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer mais il était préférable que je la ramène rapidement pour qu'elle prenne une bonne douche chaude. Je relâchais à regret ses mains et démarrais pour rentrer.

- Ou…est Jazz ? Me demanda Bella

- Jazz a eu une urgence au boulot et il a demandé à Emmet de venir te chercher et ce con a oublié. Dis-je en serrant les dents

- Mhm. Me répondit Bella en mettant ses mains devant le souffle d'air chaud

Nous étions presque arrivés et Bella tremblait de moins en moins. Tout le monde était à la maison pour voir Bella mais elle n'était pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer et de rester au calme. C'est pour cette raison que je décidais de la ramener chez moi…sans lui demander son avis. J'en avais strictement rien à foutre de ce qu'allait en penser les autres. Ce n'était pas ma priorité

Je me garais en bas de mon immeuble et sortis la valise de Bella pour l'emmener dans le couloir. Je retournais ensuite à ma voiture et aidais Bella à en sortir au plus vite pour ne pas être de nouveau trempé. Ce n'est que dans l'ascenseur que Bella se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

- Pourquoi on est chez toi ? Me demanda Bella tremblante en se blottissant contre moi

- Parce que tu as besoin de calme et de repos et que tout le monde est là-bas. Lui dis-je

- Oh, ok. Me répondit simplement Bella

Je pense qu'elle aussi ne voulait voir personne. Bella était toujours blotti contre moi, je lui dégageais délicatement les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Le ding de l'ascenseur me sorti de ma contemplation. Je conduisis Bella jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris rapidement.

Je pris la main de Bella et nous dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Je déposais la valise dans un coin et j'ouvris l'eau chaude.

- Prends une douche chaude Bella, tu te sentiras mieux après. Ta valise est là si tu veux prendre des habits…mais si tu veux je peux te donner des habits à moi. Lui proposais-je

- Je préfère que tu me donne tes vêtements, je n'ai pas la force de chercher dans ma valise. Me dit Bella en enlevant ces chaussures

- Ok…et bien je vais te les déposer dans la chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appel. Lui dis-je

- Ca va aller, merci Edward. Me répondit Bella attendant sans doute que je sorte pour se déshabiller.

Je refermais doucement la porte et lui laissais un peu d'intimité.

J'étais en colère contre Emmet d'avoir oublié Bella mais en même temps je lui en étais reconnaissant. S'il n'avait pas oublié, Bella ne serait pas ici, avec moi. Elle serait là-bas avec tous les autres et nous n'aurions pas eu de temps à nous.

J'appelais quand même Alice pour la rassurer.

- _Edward, alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Où vous êtes ? _Me demanda Alice inquiète

- Elle va bien. Je l'ai trouvé devant l'aéroport trempée et frigorifiée. Sont portable s'était éteint et elle n'avait pas d'argent pour prendre un taxi. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, elle prend une douche maintenant. Ecoute Alice, je crois qu'elle ferait mieux de rester ici…ce soir. Lui dis-je hésitant

- _Tu lui as demandé ? _Me demanda Alice

- Non, pas encore et j'espère qu'elle acceptera. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas mais…elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Et je pense qu'elle sera mieux ici…enfin si elle le veut. Sinon je la ramènerai plus tard. Dis-je en espérant ne pas devoir le faire

- _D'accord, tu as bien fait…même si j'aurai aimé la voir avant. Prends soin d'elle et ramène-la-moi demain._ Me dit Alice s'inquiétant du bien être de sa sœur avant

J'étais content qu'elle réagisse comme ça et pas égoïstement. Ca c'était l'Alice que je connaissais et pas celle que Jazz m'avait décrit ces derniers jours.

- A demain Alice. Lui dis-je

- _A demain Edward et dis à Bella que je l'embrasse. _Me répondit Alice

- Je lui dirai. Dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je nous commandais ensuite à diner. Bella devait avoir faim et moi aussi.

Ca faisait plus de 20 minutes que Bella était dans la douche et le diner venait d'être livré, j'en profitais donc pour mettre un peu d'ordre même si c'était propre dans l'ensemble.

- Hey. Entendis-je dans mon dos

Je me retournais et vis Bella appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et me regarder. Elle avait un de mes pantalons de jogging trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait plié au niveau des chevilles et un pull dont elle avait également plié les manches. Ces joues étaient un peu rougies sans doute à cause de la chaleur de la douche et ses cheveux mouillés étaient attaché en chignon. Elle était tout simplement à croquer.

- Hey, tu va mieux ? Lui demandais-je en avançant vers elle

- Oui, la douche m'a fait un bien fou. Encore merci Edward, tu as été…parfait. Me dit Bella en me regardant intensément

- C'est normal, c'est le minimum que je pouvais faire. Lui dis-je à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Non, tu as fais bien plus que le minimum. Souffla Bella ému puis elle baissa la tête

J'aurai juré qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage en elle mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Je sentais juste que je devais rester là…et attendre.

**(Je vous conseille d'écouter « Cut de Plumb » c'est cette chanson que j'ai entendu dans la série « Vampire Diaries » qui m'a inspiré ce passage, je trouve que les paroles correspondent parfaitement)**

Bella releva la tête et me fixa un moment comme si elle cherchait quelque chose au fond de mes yeux, au fond de moi. Comme si elle sondait mon âme. J'en eu des frissons tellement ce qui se passait entre nous en ce moment était profond et fort.

Bella fit un pas en avant et son corps se retrouva collé au mien. L'air se chargea aussitôt d'électricité et se fit plus lourd. Bella leva sa main droite pour venir la poser sur ma joue, puis elle la caressa si délicatement qu'on aurait dit une plume. Elle ne me regardait plus dans les yeux à présent mais elle était concentrée sur sa main caressant mon visage. Puis sa main gauche vint rejoindre aussi lentement mon autre joue et elle répéta les mêmes gestes. On aurait dit que le temps c'était arrêté tellement ses gestes étaient exagérément lent.

Puis Bella riva ses yeux dans les miens et ses pouces caressèrent lentement mes joues puis descendirent sensiblement vers la commissure de mes lèvres. Les yeux de Bella quittèrent de nouveaux les miens pour fixer mes lèvres à présent. Son pouce droit effleura ma lèvre inférieure délicatement et j'entrouvris mes lèvres malgré moi. Mon corps réagissait tout seul répondant à celui de Bella.

Bella passa cette fois son pouce sur mes 2 lèvres me faisant gémir d'anticipation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de se familiariser avec moi pour vaincre sa peur. Elle prenait son temps pour me découvrir et même si ce qu'elle me faisait me plaisait au-delà des mots, elle me torturait également. J'avais juste envie de m'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres et de les ravager tellement elle avait fait naitre un désir puissant en moi.

Je fermais mes yeux un instant pour me ressaisir et soufflais légèrement. Des sensations inconnues s'emparaient de mon corps. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis une chose pareille. C'était tellement intense et chargé d'émotions inexplicable.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Bella me regardait avec une expression qui m'était encore inconnu jusque là mais avec un message évident. Elle me demandait silencieusement de ne pas lui faire mal, je sentais ces dernières barrières tomber définitivement au moment où je lui en fis la promesse silencieusement.

Bella renforça sa prise sur mon visage et avança le sien vers moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra subitement ainsi que les battements de mon cœur, j'étais quasiment certain que Bella l'entendait. Elle immobilisa son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa bouche à hauteur de la mienne, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au mien. C'est comme si nous respirions l'un dans la bouche de l'autre tellement nos lèvres étaient proche. La respiration de Bella était calme et profonde comparé à la mienne qui était rapide et hachée. J'aurai pu en être gêné mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais focalisé sur ce moment indescriptible, sur ce moment que Bella et moi partagions, sur nous tout simplement. Bella avait les yeux fermé alors que moi je ne pouvais arrêter de la regarder.

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Bella posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement sous la douceur de ses lèvres chaude et mes lèvres l'accompagnèrent instantanément. Elles bougèrent ensemble en toute synchronisation comme si elles se connaissaient et qu'elles avaient déjà dansé ensemble. Une chaleur foudroyante s'empara de mon corps quand Bella prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Puis elle la relâcha doucement avant de s'emparer de ma lèvre supérieure. Elle la relâcha également et colla son front au mien en gardant ses lèvres à proximité des miennes. Elles s'effleuraient à chacune de nos respirations.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher et qu'il ne supporterait pas toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ça pouvait exister. Jamais je n'avais imaginé pouvoir ressentir ce genre de chose, c'était…puissant.

Je n'étais pas habitué à autant de douceur.

Bella glissa ses mains de mes joues à mes cheveux et les attrapa entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes en un baiser un peu plus poussé. Cette fois-ci elle m'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la mienne suivit, j'inhalais à fond son odeur qui m'avait tant envouté et fais rêver. Mes mains reprirent vie et entourèrent sa taille pour rapprocher son corps plus près du mien. Mes lèvres se firent plus insistante sur celle de Bella ce qui nous fit gémir tout les deux. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, ses bras puis sa nuque. Je rapprochais son visage du mien alors qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de mon cou. J'osais timidement effleurer sa langue de la mienne en espérant ne pas aller trop loin mais Bella caressa délicatement la mienne en réponse à ma demande. Malheureusement le souffle nous manqua et Bella décrocha ses lèvres des miennes et respira difficilement tout comme moi.

Je n'étais pas rassasié de ses lèvres, j'en voulais plus. Je crois d'ailleurs ne jamais en être rassasié, j'allais définitivement devenir accro. J'espérais juste que ce ne serait pas le dernier de la soirée mais au contraire le premier d'une longue série. Je voulais reprendre possession de ses lèvres mais je la laissais reprendre sa respiration et son rythme.

Alors que je cherchais son regard, Bella se rapprocha de moi et colla son visage sur mon torse en m'entourant de ses bras. Je la serrais volontiers contre moi également, mon visage dans ses cheveux. Ce moment de pure volupté fit place à un bref moment de gêne.

Mais je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit embarrassé après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce moment avait été magique, le paradis.

- C'est plus comme ça que je voyais nos retrouvailles au lieu de te retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os devant un aéroport. Soufflais-je voulant détendre l'atmosphère

Bella pouffa contre moi prouvant que j'avais réussis.

- Merci. Lui dis-je

C'était un merci d'avoir pris le risque de me faire confiance et de vraiment commencer quelque chose avec moi. Un merci pour avoir eu le courage de me confier son cœur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là.

Bella dû comprendre la signification de ce merci puisqu'elle renforça sa prise autour de moi et soupira de contentement.

Ce premier baiser avait dépassé toutes mes espérances. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais vraiment embrassé une femme avant, aucune ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Rien ne ressemblait ou ne s'était rapproché de ça. C'était comme si j'embrassais et on m'embrassait pour la première fois. Toute cette attente valait vraiment le coup.

_**Alors ? (là je me cache dans un petit trou de souris en attendant vos commentaires). Je sais que vous attendiez, tout comme moi, LE MOMENT et j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je l'espère sincèrement parce que j'y ai pas mal travaillé pour que vous ressentiez à quel point c'était intense et que le moment était spécial. Que ce n'était pas un baiser comme un autre parce que c'était leur premier vrai baiser en quelque sorte. LE BAISER DE L'AMOUR et pas les baisers qu'ils ont déjà pratiqué avant de s'envoyer en l'air. Bella est très lente dans ces gestes et prudente, elle découvre vraiment Edward et il la laisse faire. Ne soyez pas trop vache si vous n'aimez pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. Perso je crois que je m'en suis bien sortie, à vous de me le confirmer maintenant. Et qu'avez-vous pensé des conversations téléphoniques un peu HOT ? Et Jenny ? Et comment Bella a géré les deux bimbo et ses reproches à Edward après ? Et le baiser du fameux Matt ? Je sais y a beaucoup de questions mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est la faute à mes long chapitre, lol. J'attends impatiemment vos reviews, bisous**_


	20. Chapter 19

Salut à toutes, pour commencer merci infiniment pour vos nombreux reviews et vos encouragements.

J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible suite à l'impatience de certaine qui se reconnaitront, lol.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai négligé ce chapitre, au contraire il a été vachement difficile à écrire parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'émotions dans celui-ci.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous n'allez pas trop me détester, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux anonymes **:

**Malys ****:** Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir surtout que j'appréhendais vos réactions après cette étape importante. Pour les conversations hot je n'ai pas trop poussé parce que ça aurait été bizarre qu'ils aillent plus loin sans même s'être embrassé. En ce qui concerne Jenny, tu va devoir encore la supporter parce qu'elle va être là encore un petit moment. Voilà, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et j'attends ta review avec impatience, bisou

**beatrice ****: **Je suis rassuré que ce premier baiser ait été à la hauteur, j'appréhendais un peu. Et Jenny ne va pas s'arrêter là malheureusement, elle est coriace. Et…pour René, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, suspens oblige, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, bisou.

**lune58 ****: **Merci pour les compliments et je suis contente que le baiser et la musique qui allait avec t'aie plut. Je trouvais qu'elle allait parfaitement avec ce baiser tout en tendresse. Merci pour ton soutien, bs

**karima ****: **Je suis flatté que tu trouve que j'ai du talent, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux. Pour ce qui est de faire souffrir nos deux amoureux…je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien, ce ne serait pas intéressant si tout était toujours tout rose. A bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise

**alessandranna ****: **Merci pour ta review et ravi que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci. A bientôt

**Malaxel ****: **Et bien merci beaucoup pour cet engouement, ça me fais extrêmement plaisir. Matt a tenté sa chance, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit. Et Jenny, en effet elle est prête à tout et il faut se méfier d'elle parce qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Bella va vraiment avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de patience. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, tu me donneras ton avis. A bientôt

**Nadalex ****: **Merci je suis contente que tu aies apprécié et que aies ressentis toutes les émotions que j'ai voulu vous faire passer. Et il y en aura d'autres des conversations hot et elles seront bouillante…J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, je te dis à bientôt

**platonlemon ****: **Ravie que ça t'aies plut. Et merci à toi pour ces compliments, j'espère que tu penseras autant de bien de ce chapitre. J'attends ta review, bisou

**sara ****:** Merci pour ta review et ravie que ça t'aie plut. Tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre, bisou

**angels702 ****: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu fasses partie de celles qui aiment ma Bella forte, ça change de la petite chose timide et vulnérable qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Je trouvais qu'un Edward fou d'amour pour sa Bella et moins sûr de lui ça changerait pour une fois. Désolé mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller sur ton blog mais je le ferai n'en doute pas. Je te dis à très bientôt

**PatieSnow : **Et oui, enfin le moment tant attendu, j'en aurais mis du temps mais je pense que ça en valait la peine, non ? La distance a aidée à les rapprocher encore plus, ils se sont dévoilé et ont fais un grand pas vers une relation plus amoureuse. Et le baiser à été la conclusion évidente après ce début d'aveu. Contente que tu aies apprécié, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci, à très bientôt

**larsand ****: **Wow tu as tout lu en une fois ? Ca a du te faire une sacrée lecture. Je suis flatté que tu aies accordé autant de temps à ma fiction. Pour l'instant S comme tu dis, il va falloir attendre un peu mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous torturer trop longtemps. En tout cas pas aussi longtemps que le baiser. Pour ce qui est d'écrire plus vite ça va quasiment être impossible surtout quand tu vois la longueur de mes chapitres. Et je ne voudrais pas favoriser la rapidité au détriment de l'histoire sinon je ferai du n'importe quoi. Mais je comprends que vous attendiez à chaque fois le prochain chapitre avec impatience, je fais la même chose avec les fictions que je lis. En tout cas merci pour ta review et je crois ne pas avoir été trop longue pour la publication de ce chapitre, non ? Bisou

**Fic-Bella-T-Edward ****: **Alors toi tu m'as trop fais rire, je t'adore. Déjà le jour suivant de la publication du chapitre tu t'impatientais déjà, tu es sûrement dans un état de manque très poussé après deux semaines alors ! Tu m'as mis une sacrée pression je te l'avoue et je t'assure que si j'ai posté maintenant c'est en grande partie pour toi parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à publier tout de suite, je devais encore faire des corrections que je viens tout juste de terminer. Mais je t'ai trouvé tellement adorable que j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. Et le fait que ma fiction soit l'une de tes préféré n'est pas anodin non plus mais…je ne te dis pas que ça va marcher à tous les coups ! Continue avec tes reviews, j'adore et je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'en as promis pas mal si je publiais vite alors….A très vite miss, bisou

**CHAPITRE 19**

POV BELLA

J'étais toujours blottie dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais besoin de ses bras rassurant en ce moment. Sa chaleur et son odeur me rassurait et me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait de me laisser aller à ce baiser.

Et quel baiser !

La façon dont Edward s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais frigorifiée et trempée m'a tout simplement fais fondre. Qui d'autre aurait fait ça pour moi ? Quel autre homme ce serait à ce point occupé de mon bien-être ? J'étais tombé sur l'homme parfait

J'avais bien vu quand on était en voiture qu'il était furieux et je savais que ce n'était pas après moi mais après Emmet. Je pense que s'il l'avait eu en face de lui, il l'aurait massacré. J'aurai aimé le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien pour qu'il se détende mais je n'aurai fais qu'empirer les choses. Je n'arrêtais pas de claquer des dents et si j'avais ouvert la bouche pour parler je n'aurais pas été très convaincante, bien au contraire. Je m'étais alors tu et avais essayé de me réchauffer du mieux que je pouvais.

Je somnolais presque quand on arriva. Edward m'avait aidé à atteindre l'entrée et une fois dans l'ascenseur je m'étais rendu compte qu'on était chez lui et pas chez moi. Il m'a alors dit que tout le monde m'attendais là-bas et que j'avais besoin de calme pour le moment. Et il avait bien raison, je ne voulais voir personne maintenant, j'étais bien trop faible. Je lui soufflais donc un bref « _Ok_ » avant de me blottir contre lui

Sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, je sentis Edward m'attirer avec lui et me retrouvais dans la salle de bain. Une fois seule, je n'avais pas perdu une seconde avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude. C'était tellement bon que j'en gémis de plaisir. Ca faisait tellement de bien et mon corps retrouva petit à petit toutes ces facultés. Je tendis mes mains devant moi et les posa à plat sur le carrelage de la douche. Je baissais ensuite la tête et laissais l'eau chaude couler le long de ma nuque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça, mais je savais que ça ne serait jamais suffisant. C'est donc à contrecœur que je me savonnais rapidement et sortais de la douche. La chaleur me manqua immédiatement et je m'étais empressé d'enrouler une serviette autour de mon corps.

Je ne savais pas si Edward était dans la chambre ou pas donc j'ouvris la porte précautionneusement pour voir s'il y était. La chambre était vide et des vêtements que je supposais être pour moi étaient déposés sur le lit.

Adorable !

Je m'étais alors emparé des vêtements et étais retourné dans la salle de bain. Je m'étais habillée rapidement en retroussant le bas du jogging d'Edward ainsi que les manches du pull qui étaient trop longue pour moi et avais étalés mes vêtements trempés sur le radiateur pour qu'ils sèchent. J'essuyais de ma main la buée sur le miroir pour voir ma tête et vis que j'avais les joues légèrement rosies à cause de la chaleur. J'attachais mes cheveux mouillés en chignon parce que mon dos commençait à être légèrement humide.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain en veillant à ne rien laisser trainer et emportais ma valise dans la chambre d'Edward.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la chambre donnant sur le salon, je vis Edward en train de mettre de l'ordre. Je m'appuyais contre l'encadrement de la porte et l'observais un petit moment. Il était tellement mignon, là en train de mettre de l'ordre ayant sûrement peur que je le trouve bordélique. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais quand même manifestée et il c'était rapproché de moi visiblement soulagé que je me sente mieux.

Et là, je ne sus ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ses yeux, une telle douceur que je ne pus retarder davantage les choses. Et ce n'était désormais plus parce que je m'en voulais de le faire attendre mais parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Je voulais qu'on avance enfin et je me sentais prête. J'avais quand même pris mon temps pour le découvrir et même s'il s'impatientait, il me laissa faire sans me brusquer. Sa respiration c'était accélérée et je sentais son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine. Je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais j'étais contente de lui faire cet effet. Même si j'étais prête, j'avais quand même peur. Peur qu'il me fasse du mal même sans le vouloir. Je lui fis alors part de mes craintes à travers mon regard et c'est comme si on n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre puisque je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il m'en faisait la promesse.

Et quand ma dernière barrière céda, je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, ce fut le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie, un vrai feu d'artifice. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle chose, je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. C'était tout simplement magique tout en étant…normal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais c'était comme si c'était supposé se passer un jour ou l'autre. Comme si on était destiné à se rencontrer et vivre cette histoire.

C'est comme quand on vit un moment et qu'on a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu, un moment de déjà vu. C'était étrange mais définitivement agréable. Sentir les lèvres chaudes et humides d'Edward sur les miennes était la meilleure chose à laquelle j'avais eu le plaisir de goûter. Ca avait un goût de paradis, tout les baiser que j'avais reçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui était insignifiant comparé à celui-là. C'était en quelque sorte mon premier baiser et je savais que tous les autres baisers du monde me paraitront désormais fade comparé à ceux d'Edward.

J'avais relâché la bouche d'Edward par manque d'air et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je m'étais blottie dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de…moment. C'était tellement intense et passionnée que j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche et dire une connerie. Heureusement Edward parla en premier et détendit l'atmosphère.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais vraiment peur de souffrir parce que je ne contrôlais rien. Je n'avais aucun control sur ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi et ça me terrifiait. J'avais toujours pu me protéger avant aujourd'hui en me lançant dans des histoires sans importance ou sans lendemain, je ne prenais pas de risque. Mais là, tout était différent et nouveau aussi. J'espérais vraiment avoir raison en me laissant aller avec Edward.

POV EDWARD

- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je à Bella en la tenant toujours dans mes bras

- Je meurs de faim. Me répondit Bella en s'écartant un peu de moi

- Viens. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main

Je la conduisis vers la cuisine où les plats chinois nous attendaient

- Tu es un ange. Me dit Bella en s'asseyant

On commença à diner sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Bella et moi nous ne nous sentions pas obligé de parler pour ne rien dire. On avait ce point en commun. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de la regarder de temps à autre bien sûr. Elle par contre était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'elle mangeait, elle avait réellement l'air de mourir de faim la pauvre. Ce que j'appréciais aussi chez elle, c'est qu'elle mangeait vraiment, elle ne faisait pas semblant comme les autres femmes qui avaient peur de se salir ou de grossir.

- Depuis quelle heure tu n'as pas mangé ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Bella s'arrêta de manger et me regarda comme si elle venait de se rappeler ma présence

- J'ai mangé comme un porc, hein ? Me demanda Bella en souriant

- Non pas du tout. Je dis ça parce que tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment faim. Lui dis-je espérant ne pas la vexer

- Heu…vers midi, j'ai déjeuné avec mon père à Forks. Me répondit Bella

Je regardais ma montre, il était plus de 23h. Ca faisait près de 11h qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, pas étonnant qu'elle soit affamée.

Elle termina la portion de riz qu'elle avait entamé et elle repoussa le carton vide.

- Tu veux autre chose ? Lui demandais-je en me levant pour aller voir dans le frigo ce que je pourrais lui proposer

- Oh non, je ne peux plus rien avaler. Merci Edward. Me dit Bella en se levant pour ramasser les boites vide sur la table

Je la regardais d'un air désapprobateur et elle reposa le tout sur la table.

- Ok, je ne touche plus à rien. Me dit Bella en levant les mains en l'air

- J'aime mieux ça. Va te détendre au salon, je viens tout de suite. Lui dis-je en ramassant ce qui avait sur la table

Elle quitta la cuisine alors que je terminais de débarrasser.

Une fois fini, je rejoignis Bella qui regardait la télévision.

- Tu peux me prêter ton portable ? J'aimerai appeler Alice pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Me demanda Bella

- Bien sûr mais je l'ai déjà appelé, elle sait que tu va passer la nuit ici. Lui répondis-je

- Passer la nuit ici ? Me demanda Bella avec un sourire en coin en arquant un sourcil

Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne lui ai même pas demandé. Quel con !

- Enfin…si tu veux, je pensais que …

- Ok, je veux bien passer la nuit ici, t'aurai juste dû me prévenir avant. Me dit Bella en souriant alors que moi j'étais soulagé

- Désolé ça m'est sorti de la tête. Lui dis-je gêné

- Pas de problème mais je vais quand même l'appeler sinon elle va encore …enfin soit. Me dit Bella ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet

Mais je savais qu'elle voulait éviter une énième crise de la part d'Alice, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait l'appeler.

- C'est une grande fille tu sais ? Et elle a compris quand je l'ai appelé la première fois. Lui dis-je en lui tendant mon portable

- Je sais mais…c'est compliqué. Me répondit brièvement Bella

- Je sais, Jazz m'en a parlé. Lui dis-je l'incitant à se confier

J'espérais juste qu'elle n'en voudrait pas à Jazz de m'avoir parlé d'Alice

- Oh…et qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Qu'Alice lui en avait fait baver pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Je sais, elle m'en a parlé. Elle en a conscience tu sais et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait s'excuser pour ça. Me dit Bella

- Donc…tout va bien entre vous maintenant ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca va. Disons juste qu'on va devoir parler un peu elle et moi. Me répondit Bella en portant le téléphone à son oreille

Signe qu'elle était en train d'appeler. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que moi je m'asseyais sur le canapé en l'attendant. Elle revint peu de temps après.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Me dit Bella en déposant mon portable sur la table basse

Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de moi mais elle ne l'était pas assez à mon goût. Alors j'enroulais mon bras au dessus de ses épaules et je la ramenais vers moi. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se colla à mon torse.

- Tu m'as manqué. Soufflais-je dans ses cheveux

Je respirais ce parfum qui m'avait tant manqué et dont je pouvais vraiment en profiter. A présent parce que Bella m'était plus accessible.

- Mmm, toi aussi. Gémit Bella contre moi

Qu'es-ce que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre me dire que moi aussi je lui vais manqué !

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. J'écartais alors mon visage de ses cheveux et releva le sien en mettant mes doigts sous son menton. Je lui embrassais d'abord le front. Puis je la regardais dans les yeux et vis qu'elle avait fermé les siens. Bien que je veuille la regarder dans les yeux, le fait qu'elle ne me regarde pas me donna plus de courage. J'embrassais doucement sa joue droite puis glissais mes lèvres sur son autre joue effleurant son nez du mien au passage et glissant mes lèvres sur les siennes brièvement avant d'embrasser son autre joue. Cette lenteur était un supplice mais en même temps un tel délice, ça ne faisait qu'accroitre mon envie d'elle. Peut-être un peu trop même. Je pris son visage en coupe et à bout de patience j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je dois avouer que mon baiser était plus impatient que je ne l'avais prémédité mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement quand il s'agissait de Bella.

J'aspirais sa lèvre inférieur sensuellement entre les miennes et la suça quelques secondes avant de m'en prendre à sa lèvre supérieur. J'englobais ensuite les deux et essayais de glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Heureusement elle ouvra rapidement la bouche et ma langue se retrouva dans la seconde à caresser la sienne voluptueusement. Je gémis involontairement à ce contact et mon ventre se contracta violemment quand elle gémit aussi dans ma bouche. Sa fragrance si envoutante et si sucrée envahit ma bouche et je devais me retenir pour ne pas la dévorer. J'étudiais chaque recoin de sa bouche avec ma langue avec le plus de douceur possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un sauvage. Je goûtais sa langue encore et encore, la savourant sans jamais m'en rassasier. Mais la nature humaine se rappela à nous et nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer.

Bella respirait difficilement tout comme moi et ses lèvres étaient rougies à cause de mes assauts. Je me rendais compte que malgré tout mes efforts pour me contenir, j'y avais été fort. Il y avait seulement quelques minutes qu'elle m'avait offert un premier baiser, qu'elle avait fait un pas vers moi et voilà que la seconde d'après je ravageais ses lèvres. Va vraiment falloir que je me calme même si je sais que j'en serai incapable. Quand mes lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec celle de Bella, une sorte de frénésie c'était emparé de moi.

Je passais mon pouce lentement sur les lèvres de ma belle en espérant ridiculement les apaiser alors que j'entendis un léger rire provenant de Bella. Je la regardais incrédule alors qu'elle arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais rire ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

Son sourire était contagieux.

- Le baiser que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure a dû être une torture pour toi. Tu t'es retenu pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella

Quoi lui dire ?

- Et bien…pas vraiment. Je ne changerai pour rien au monde notre premier baiser Bella, il a été parfait. Mais …je me suis laissé emporter là et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été aussi doux et tendre que toi. Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace

Bella posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa avec son pouce.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne te demande pas de m'embrasser comme tu pense que moi je voudrai que tu m'embrasses. Je veux que tu sois toi-même et que tu fasses comme tu le sens. Pas besoin d'analyser chaque chose, on l'a assez fait jusqu'a maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Me demanda Bella

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Donc…si je comprends bien je peux t'embrasser de la manière dont j'en ai envie et quand j'en ai envie ? Lui demandais-je en prenant sa main qui était sur ma joue pour l'embrasser

- Je crois que c'est ce que tous les couples font, non ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- On est un couple alors ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

Enfin mon Dieu !

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Me répondit Bella en riant

- Et comment on fait pour les autres ? Lui demandais-je prudemment

J'avais peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle veuille qu'on garde ça pour nous un petit moment alors que tout ce que je voulais était de montrer à tout le monde que Bella était avec moi.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- On…ne leur dit rien ? Lui demandais-je

- Je crois qu'ils vont comprendre d'eux-mêmes s'il nous prend l'envie de nous embrasser devant eux, non ? Me demanda Bella ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir

- Si, tu as raison. Lui répondis-je simplement ne voulant pas lui expliquer le sens de ma question

Je pourrai lui donner des idées.

- Alors ? Qu'es-ce que tu as fais en mon absence ? Me demanda Bella en s'éloignant de moi pour s'allonger sur le canapé, ses pieds près de moi

Elle était beaucoup trop loin de moi. Je l'attrapais par les pieds et fit glisser ses jambes par-dessus les miennes alors que Bella émit un petit cri de surprise. Elle prit un coussin pour le mettre sous sa tête tout en riant de ma bêtise.

- Pas de ma faute, tu étais beaucoup trop loin de moi. Me justifiais-je

- Mais voyons, bon allez raconte. Me pria Bella de répondre alors que je caressais ses jambes

- Rien de spécial à vrai dire. J'ai donné mes cours, Emmet est venu me rendre visite et je suis sorti avec Jazz. Répondis-je rapidement

- Ah en parlant de Jazz, tu m'avais dit que votre soirée avait été intéressante. Raconte-moi un peu ? Me demanda Bella

Oh putain, j'avais complètement oublié. Merde, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Mais va bien falloir, si je lui cache ça, cette garce de Jenny lui racontera tout en exagérant et en arrangeant ça à sa sauce. Pas moyen que je la laisse faire.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air stressé tout d'un coup ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Me demanda Bella soucieuse en se relevant sur ses coudes

- Non, rien de grave. C'est juste que …tu ne vas pas aimé. Lui dis-je avec précaution

- Parle, tu commence à me stresser là. Me dit Bella angoissée

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire. Le petit numéro de Jenny, ses provocations, mes menaces à son encontre. Je voyais que Bella enrageait de plus en plus et je la comprenais parfaitement. Je lui expliquais aussi qu'elle n'était pas venu seule, qu'elle était avec son rencard. Et je terminais par le pire…Jenny me laissant sa petite culotte.

Bella se releva instantanément et se mit à genou sur le canapé à face à moi.

- QUOI ? Dis-moi que tu plaisante et qu'elle n'a pas fait ça. S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est une blague sinon je ne pense pas pouvoir rester calme quand je la verrai à l'hôpital. Je veillerai à ce que plus jamais un homme n'ose l'approcher ou ne serais-ce que la regarder tellement je l'aurais défigurée. Me dit Bella furieuse

Merde, je crois que je n'aurai pas dû lui dire en fin de compte. Elle va s'attirer des problèmes et c'est ce que Jenny cherche justement.

- Ecoutes-moi bien. On s'en fout de Jenny, ok ? Elle n'existe pas pour nous, on ne doit pas lui accorder de l'importance. Au plus on rentrera dans son jeu, au plus elle en fera des tonnes. Pitié, ne fais rien de stupide Bella, tu risquerai d'avoir des problèmes à l'hôpital si tu fais quoi que ce soit. Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler au téléphone l'autre jour, je savais comment tu allais réagir. Lui dis-je en lui tenant les mains tentant de la calmer

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme.

- Ca me tue de l'avouer mais tu as raison. Pourtant j'aurai tellement voulu lui démolir sa face à cette garce, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Elle n'a aucun amour propre ou quoi ? Aucune dignité ? Elle ne sait pas ce que « non » signifie ? Ca va être un calvaire d'aller bosser et de la voir devant moi sans pouvoir lui casser les ongles un par un ou lui arracher les cheveux, quoi qu'avec toute l'eau oxygéné qu'elle a dû se mettre pour arriver à cette couleur, ils devraient tomber tout seul,…

J'étais mort de rire en entendant tout ce que Bella rêvait de faire subir à Jenny et c'était assez violent je dois dire.

- Ca te fait rire, toi ? Je devrai peut-être lui dire de passer te voir un de ces jours pour te tenir compagnie, je suis sûre que tu t'amuserai follement avec elle. Me dit Bella mauvaise

Je l'avais vexé ma petite puce.

- Pas moyen que je passe ne serais-ce qu'une minute seul avec elle. Je sauterai par la fenêtre s'il le faut. Lui dis-je avec dégout

- Je me disais bien aussi alors arrête de te moquer de moi. Me dit Bella en boudant

- Je ne me moque pas de toi ma puce, je t'imaginais juste en train de torturer cette chère Jenny et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Lui dis-je en l'attirant vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras

- C'est ça, rattrape-toi comme tu peux. Me dit Bella laissant ses bras le long de son corps au lieu de m'étreindre elle aussi, elle faisait la tête visiblement

- Dis-moi ? Toi aussi tu avais quelque chose à me dire concernant une certaine soirée avec un ami ? Lui demandais-je curieux

Bella se raidit dans mes bras et me serra elle aussi sans dire un mot. Elle attisait ma curiosité

- Bella ? Allez dis-moi. Lui dis-je en l'écartant légèrement pour voir son visage.

De la crainte et de l'appréhension se lisait sur son visage. Bella s'éloigna de moi mais gardait une de mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ok, et bien comme je te l'ai dit un ami est venu diner à la maison. Mais en faite…ce n'était pas vraiment un ami, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on était dans le même lycée et…heu…

- Bella, quoi que tu puisses me dire je suis prêt à l'encaisser, alors parle. En plus je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça. Lui dis-je pour l'encourager à continuer

Franchement, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Jenny et sa petite culotte.

- D'accord mais laisse-moi finir jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, ok ? Me demanda Bella

- C'est d'accord. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle jouait avec mes doigts

- Il s'appelle Matt, il a essayé de sortir avec moi au lycée mais je l'ai repoussé. Il a très vite compris et on s'est contenté de se saluer dans les couloirs sans jamais discuter ensemble…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhendais la suite. Je crois qu'après tout j'ai du souci à me faire.

- Quand j'étais à Forks, j'ai été au poste de police pour rendre visite aux collègues de mon père que je connais depuis que je suis petite…et j'ai revue Matt là. Il est dans la police maintenant. De fil en aiguille on a discuté et il m'a apprit qu'il avait eu une petite fille au lycée avec cette fille que je détestais. Je t'en ai parlé d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui faisait la misère à Angela…

J'avais l'impression que Bella faisait tout pour faire durer le suspens.

- Donc voilà, ça n'allait pas fort avec la mère de sa fille et il s'en occupe quasiment tout le temps. Il a commencé à travailler dans la police par nécessité, pas par choix. Soit, il m'a fait de la peine et je l'ai invité le soir même à diner avec sa fille en espérant lui remonter le moral. On a passé une bonne soirée et j'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec Cassie, sa fille, jusqu'à ce que…Matt m'embrasse. Me dit Bella en vitesse

- QUOI ? JUSQU'A CE QUE QUOI ? Criais-je

Je devais avoir mal entendu, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

POV BELLA

Et voilà, on y est ! Je savais que ça allait mal se passer. Va falloir que je prenne sur moi et essayer de le calmer.

- Calme-toi Edward. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la main alors qu'il écrasait pratiquement la mienne

- Répète s'il te plait parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. Me dit Edward en essayant de se calmer

- A quoi bon, tu as très bien entendu la première fois. Lui répondis-je ne voulant pas répéter de nouveau, j'avais eu assez de mal la première fois.

- CET ENFOIRE T'AS EMBRASSEE ? Me demanda Edward en se levant du canapé

Il était hors de lui et même si je le comprenais, fallait vraiment qu'il se calme

- Edward arrête de crier, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. Lui dis-je désolée alors qu'il faisait les 100 pas

- TU VEUX PEUT-ËTRE QUE JE TE FELICITE DE NE PAS AVOIR REPONDU Ä SON BAISER ? Me demanda Edward en me fusillant du regard

QUOI ? IL PLAISANTE LA OU IL EST SERIEUX ? Ok, respire Bella, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver toi aussi. Il ne contrôle plus ce qu'il dit, rappelle-toi à l'aéroport comment tu lui as parlé. Toi aussi t'as été vache avec lui, c'est pareil là.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Tu es injuste, je n'ai rien fais. Lui dis-je en me levant également du canapé blessée par ces propos

Je ne voulais pas m'énerver également parce que sinon on arriverait à rien mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être blessé.

- Tu devais être vachement proche de lui pour qu'il ait réussi à t'embrasser sans que tu ne puisses réagir avant. Pourquoi tu étais si proche de lui ? Me reprocha Edward

Ca c'est la meilleur ! Bientôt il va dire que c'est de ma faute.

- On discutait d'accord ? Il m'expliquait à quel point la mère de sa fille l'exaspérait, c'est tout. Lui répondis-je sèchement

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette soirée pour qu'il pense avoir ses chances avec toi ? Me demanda Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait ça quand il était stressé ou nerveux

- Rien, j'ai essayé d'être sympa et il a tout prit de travers. Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos

Je ne voulais pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision parce qu'il commençait à m'énerver sérieusement et je ne voulais pas craquer.

- Tu n'aurai pas dû l'inviter en sachant qu'il avait le béguin pour toi. Entendis-je Edward me dire comme s'il était…dégouté ?...de moi ?

S'en était trop ! Beaucoup trop ! J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu mais il m'a cherché. Y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter !

- JE N'ETAIS PAS SEUL AVEC LUI, D'ACCORD ? CE N'ETAIT PAS UN DINER EN TËTE A TËTE, MON PERE ET SA FILLE ETAIENT LA. EN PLUS J'ETAIS PRESQUE TOUT LE TEMPS AVEC SA FILLE EN CUISINE. J'Y PEUX RIEN SI LE MOINDRE GESTE GENTILLE QUE J'AI PU AVOIR IL L'A PRIS COMME…JE SAIS PAS QUOI. Criais-je en me retournant pour le regarder, j'étais à présent vraiment en colère contre lui

Il me faisait sentir comme si j'étais la responsable de tout ça.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as fais pour qu'il pense ça ? Me demanda Edward un peu plus calme maintenant que j'avais aussi haussé la voix

- QU'ES-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ? C'EST DE MA FAUTE MAINTENANT ? Lui demandais-je prête à lui arracher la tête

Je n'avais jamais fais autant d'effort pour garder mon calme avant. Edward jouait sur mes limites et il allait s'y bruler les doigts s'ils continuaient. Je voulais bien faire des efforts, je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui moi aussi mais je ne l'ai jamais traité comme il le faisait à présent.

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Edward en soupirant et en fermant les yeux

- Rien je t'ai dis. Je lui ai juste proposé un soda au lieu d'une bière parce qu'il conduisait et je ne voulais pas…

Commençais-je à lui raconter quand Edward me coupa.

- Première connerie Bella, t'aurais pas dû faire ça, fallait le laisser se demerder. Il a pensé que tu t'inquiétais pour lui. Me dit Edward mauvais

On dirait qu'il cherchait un coupable et au lieu de voir du côté de Matt, il…me soupçonnait moi et ça me faisait de la peine.

- Et le laisser conduire en ayant bu avec une gamine de 6 ans à l'arrière ? Bravo Edward, c'est bien raisonné ça. Lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard

Es-ce que toutes les disputes de couples ressemblent à ça ? Parce que je ne le supporterais pas, Edward était tout simplement…exécrable là tout de suite.

- Et c'est tout ? Me demanda Edward surpris, il attendait la suite.

- C'est tout, je n'ai fais que m'occuper de sa fille tout le temps. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers la baie vitrée

Je sentais que l'orage était passé et même si ça me soulageais, j'avais quand même un poids sur l'estomac. Si je me suis efforcé à garder mon calme, c'est parce que je me suis imaginé à la place d'Edward. Que c'était Jenny qui avait embrassé Edward. J'aurai été folle de rage, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé vidé son sac. Mais il a été trop loin en m'accusant, je ne pensais pas qu'il me pointerait du doigt comme étant la responsable.

- Ca a été ta deuxième connerie Bella et la plus grande. Il a cru que tu essayais de te faire accepter par sa fille pour l'atteindre lui. T'aurai pas dû faire ça. Me dit Edward en colère après un petit moment comme s'il réfléchissait pendant tout ce temps et que cette possibilité avait germé dans sa tête.

Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait fini. Il me reprochait de m'être occupé de Cassie ? J'aurai dû la laisser toute seule et l'ignorer ? S'en était trop, j'en pouvais plus, Edward venait de dépasser mon seuil de tolérance.

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR EDWARD. Lui dis-je en allant dans sa chambre

Et j'avais encore été polie là, j'avais envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et encore plein d'autre insulte pas très jolie mais sérieusement il l'avait cherché. Je ne connaissais pas cet Edward que j'avais eu en face de moi et je ne voulais pas le connaitre. Il devait sûrement faire partie de la panoplie de l'ancien trou du cul qui traitait les femmes comme de la merde. Et bien il s'est trompé de cible là, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va se laisser faire sans broncher.

Je mis mes chaussures et attrapais ma veste ainsi que ma valise puis je sortis de la chambre. Edward était toujours dans la même position en train de réfléchir à je ne sais quelle possibilité absurde. Il cherchait certainement une autre raison qui aurait prouvé que j'ai provoqué ce baiser. Mais il sorti de ses réflexions quand il me vit me diriger vers la sortie

- Tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda Edward paniqué en venant vers moi

Un peu tard pour paniquer là !

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je rentre chez moi, je ne peux pas rester ici vu la façon dont tu me traite. Tu fais comme si j'étais la coupable alors que je n'ai rien fais. Si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher je ne t'en aurai même pas parlé et moi comme une conne je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire comme des adultes. Grosse erreur de ma part. Laisse-moi passer maintenant. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me barrait le passage

POV EDWARD

MAIS PUTAIN QU'ES-CE QUE J'AI FOUTU ! JE SUIS MASO OU QUOI ? J'AIME QUE QUAND CA FAIT MAL ?

J'avais été un vrai connard ! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris bon Dieu ? Quand j'ai imaginé les lèvres d'un autre homme que moi sur celle de MA Bella j'ai vu rouge et ça m'a rendu dingue. Je savais que Bella n'était pas coupable mais je l'ai quand même pointé du doigt et je lui ai fais du mal alors que j'avais promis de ne jamais lui en faire. Mais quel con !

Elle se tenait là, dégouté par mon comportement et prête à partir. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, bien au contraire, j'étais étonné qu'elle ait supporté aussi longtemps mes accusations grotesques. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

Pris d'une pulsion, je lui enlevais la valise des mains pour la jeter par terre puis j'écrasais brutalement mes lèvres sur celle de Bella. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de sentir que Bella était là…avec moi et pas avec ce salopard. J'essayais de faire pénétrer ma langue dans la bouche de Bella mais elle me repoussa violemment.

- TU FAIS QUOI LA ? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX M'INSULTER ET ME TRAITER COMME TU L'AS FAIS ET TE JETER SUR MOI COMME CA ? TU TE TROMPE SI TU CROIS QUE C'EST LE CAS. JE SAIS CE QUE TU ESSAYE DE FAIRE ! TU VEUX ME SOUMETTRE. TU VEUX TE PROUVER QUE JE T'APPARTIENS ET QUE JE SUIS A TOI ET PAS A LUI MAIS CE QUE TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS…C'est qu'il n'y a pas de compétition, il n'y en a jamais eu. Termina Bella d'une voix éteinte

Vas-y, enfonce-toi encore un peu plus imbécile. Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'es-ce qui m'as pris ? J'ai tout gâché, Bella s'est ouverte à moi et j'ai merdé. Fallait que je répare avant qu'elle ne sorte d'ici, sinon ce serait foutu.

- Bella…Murmurais-je

- C'est quoi ce comportement de merde Edward. Franchement, je te comprends plus ! Après tout ce temps où tu m'as attendu, tu fous tout en l'air en quelques minutes. Me dit Bella abattu mais je sentais qu'elle me laissait la chance de m'expliquer

- Je…je n'ai pas supporté qu'il t'embrasse…

- Ca j'avais compris. Me coupa Bella

- …avant moi. Terminais-je

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ? Me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il t'embrasse avant moi alors que ça fait des semaines que je t'attends. Il a pu poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes avant moi, il m'a enlevé ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé aussi…

- Sauvagement. Termina Bella

- Ouai, je voulais…effacer toute trace de son baiser, je voulais qu'il ne reste plus rien. Je voulais faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais existé Bella. Ca m'a rendu malade de savoir qu'il a osé faire ça alors que moi j'en rêve depuis une éternité. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con, excuse-moi s'il te plait. Insulte-moi, frappe-moi-même si tu veux te venger mais ne me laisse pas Bella…ne t'en va pas, reste avec moi…ici. La suppliais-je en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle était toujours en colère mais j'aperçus aussi une petite étincelle qui me disait que peut-être…

- Qui me dit que tu ne te comporteras pas comme ça encore ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas le vrai toi que j'ai eu en face de moi ? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, je ne supporterais pas celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, celui qui m'a parlé comme si j'étais une moins que rien et qui m'as fais me sentir comme une espèce d'allumeuse. Comme si j'avais provoqué ce type pour qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'es-ce que ça sera si un jour je me faisais violer ? Tu penseras aussi que c'est de ma faute ? Me demanda Bella en me sondant d'un regard si intense qu'il me donna la chair de poule

- NON, bien sûr que non Bella. J'ai été con, j'ai pété un plomb. Mais tu connais le vrai Edward et tu l'apprécie. Alors s'il te plait, ne pars pas. La suppliais-je à nouveau

Bella soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux à la recherche de toute trace de mensonge. Si maintenant elle passait cette porte il est clair que je serai dévasté mais je comprendrai sa décision, j'ai été trop loin. Moi-même je ne me savais pas capable d'autant de colère.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus les chances qu'elle reste s'amenuisaient. Puis contre toute attente, elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir. Je soufflais de soulagement, ce n'est pas passé loin et j'étais conscient que rien n'était gagné, j'ai vraiment déconné sur ce coup là. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour nous faire du café avant d'aller rejoindre Bella. Je faisais quand même attention à chaque son que j'entendais, j'avais peur qu'elle file en douce. Une fois fini, je retournais au salon alors que Bella regardait un film d'action. Je déposais le café devant elle et m'asseyais à quelque centimètre d'elle, je ne voulais pas la coller alors que tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de m'en coller une.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre le film mais c'était peine perdu, je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil à ma voisine pour voir si elle avait changé de position ou alors l'expression de son visage, mais rien. Elle était recroquevillée à l'extrémité du canapé avec sa tasse de café entre les mains et le visage fermé.

Tu t'attendais à quoi sérieux ! Qu'elle te pardonne aussi facilement alors que tu viens quasiment de la comparer aux autres filles que tu as pu fréquenter ?

Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de conflit avant. Toutes mes disputes avec les femmes se résumaient au moment où je les foutais dehors. Elles le prenaient plutôt mal et ça donnait de belle disputes mais je m'en fichais parce que je n'en avais rien à faire de ces filles. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Bella, c'était une vrai dispute où j'avais vraiment déconné et que je voulais à tout prix arrangé. Première soirée « de couple » et première grosse dispute.

Félicitation Edward !

Une fois le film fini, Bella zappa encore et encore. Je commençais à être fatigué et je voyais bien que Bella aussi. La question était : Comment allait-on faire pour dormir ? Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas dormir avec moi après tout ce que je lui avais balancé à la figure. Mais fallait bien qu'on trouve une solution et pour ça fallait qu'on communique.

- Bella ? L'appelais-je

Mais rien, elle ne cilla même pas.

- Bella, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en espérant la faire réagir mais toujours rien

Ok, je l'ai bien cherché. Mais je préférais encore qu'elle m'insulte au lieu de m'ignorer comme ça. Fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui la fasse réagir. Je sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit

- Bébé ? L'appelais-je tendrement

Bella se retourna immédiatement vers moi et arqua un sourcil

Mission réussit, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- T'es toujours fâché ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Bonne déduction Edward !

- A ton avis ? Et…bébé ? Me demanda Bella déconcerté

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

- Oui, tu va devoir t'y habituer parce que c'est ton petit nom maintenant. Lui dis-je en souriant bêtement

En fin de compte ça me plait bien ! C'est mieux que mon canard…ou ma biche ou n'importe quelle autre connerie. Qui aurait cru un jour que je donnerai un surnom à ma petite amie. Qui aurait cru déjà que j'aurai une petite amie.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Me demanda Bella en se retournant vers la télé pour continuer à zapper

Ok, ça ne lui fais pas plus plaisir que ça apparemment. Trouve un truc bien à lui dire.

- Non, un bébé est une partie de soi dont on ne peut pas se passer et sans laquelle on ne peut plus vivre. Tu es devenu une partie de moi Bella, je ne peux plus me passer de toi et je ne peux et ne veut plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Ok c'est sincère, en faite c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais c'est franchement cucu non ? Si ça se trouve elle va se foutre de moi. Je suis devenu pathétique !

Bella baissa la tête et soupira fortement pour enfin me regarder avec un peu moins d'hostilité.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Faire quoi ? Lui demandais-je confus

- Dire des trucs comme ça ? Comment tu veux que je sois encore en colère après toi après avoir entendu ça. Me dit Bella tiraillé entre me pardonner et me gifler

Et ben merde alors, j'ai réussis. Visiblement parler avec son cœur ça paie.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, je ne joue pas là. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Bon, je suis crevé et toi tu donnes cours demain, on va se coucher ? Me demanda Bella alors que je me demandais comment on allait faire

Bella se leva du canapé et entra dans la chambre alors que je restais là sans bouger comme un con.

Après 5minutes, Bella réapparut à la porte de ma chambre.

- Tu compte rester là ? Me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils

Si ça ce n'est pas une invitation à venir la rejoindre…

Je ramassais les tasses rapidement et les mis dans le lave vaisselle. J'éteignis toutes les lumières et entrais dans la chambre où Bella était en train de brancher son chargeur pour charger son portable. Je pris un tee-shirt et un jogging et allais me changer dans la salle de bain. Je me brossais rapidement les dents et vis la trousse de toilette de Bella près de l'évier. Je pris sa brosse à dent et la mis dans le gobelet à côté de la mienne, là où était sa place.

Je retournais dans la chambre avec une certaine appréhension. C'était étrange de dormir dans le même lit que quelqu'un alors qu'elle vous faisait la tête. J'entrais doucement sous la couette et me rapprochais le plus près possible de Bella mais sans la toucher. Fallait pas pousser quand même, c'était déjà pas mal qu'elle me laisse dormir avec elle alors que je l'ai quasiment traité d'allumeuse.

Je me tournais sur le côté face à ma Bella alors qu'elle était de dos.

- Bonne nuit. Lui murmurais-je pensant qu'elle dormait déjà

- Bonne nuit. Me répondit Bella

Je poussais ma chance au maximum.

- Je suppose que ma punition est de ne pas te toucher ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander tellement ça me démangeait

- Tu suppose bien…mon cœur. Rajouta Bella

Mon cœur ? Bella m'avait appelé mon cœur ? Putain c'est trop bon de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

- Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'appelle mon cœur ? Me demanda Bella

Et ben parce que tu tiens à moi, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieux d'entendre sa réponse

- Parce que tu tiens mon cœur entre tes mains, il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas le faire souffrir. Me dit Bella doucement

Ce que venait de me dire Bella me touchait vraiment et je me sentis tout de suite mal parce que de toute évidence, je l'avais déjà fait souffrir. Ca faisait tout de suite moins plaisir là.

- Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, je suis désolé pour ce soir, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Lui dis-je me retenant de ne pas la prendre dans me bras

Après deux bonnes minutes où je pensais que Bella s'était endormi, elle se retourna à moitié prit ma main gauche et se retourna pour la mettre sur son ventre. Je me retrouvais donc collé contre ma belle mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça. Murmura Bella

Elle m'avait pardonné ! Elle ne me l'avait pas dis mais elle l'avait fait par son geste. Je passais mon bras droit sous sa nuque et la rapprochais de moi.

- Pardon bébé, je te promets de ne plus te faire de mal, tu compte tellement pour moi si tu savais. Lui dis-je en embrassant sa nuque, puis son cou.

Mais il n'y avait qu'un endroit que je voulais embrasser : ses lèvres. Je voulais me reconnecter à elle parce que même si elle m'avait pardonné, il y avait toujours un malaise, une sorte de frontière invisible que je voulais faire disparaitre à tout prix.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et tournais légèrement son visage vers moi alors que j'étais en appui sur mon coude.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de t'embrasser là maintenant parce que je ne supporte pas cette distance entre nous. Alors je vais m'approcher et t'embrasser bébé et si tu ne le veux pas, ce sera à toi de m'arrêter. Lui dis-je en la regardant malgré la pénombre

J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser mais elle ne le fit pas. Je sentis cependant sa respiration s'accélérer alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Je posais lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis me retirais pour voir sa réaction. Ne sentant aucune résistance de sa part, je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'insistance. J'embrassais sa lèvre inférieure puis la suçais avant de la mordiller légèrement. Je fis de même avec sa lèvre supérieure avant de lécher ses lèvres du bout de ma langue pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Bella me laissa languir quelques secondes avant de passer sa main derrière ma nuque et d'ouvrir la bouche. Je gémis instantanément au contact de sa langue chaude et humide qui me rendait fou. Bella se mit à gémir et des vibrations se firent ressentir dans ma bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la partie inférieur de mon corps. Ce baiser qui se voulait être un baiser tendre devenait dangereusement de plus en plus passionné.

Je tournais Bella de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement pour l'embrasser. Je mourrais d'envie de me mettre sur elle pour sentir son corps sous le mien mais je savais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter et nous n'étions pas prêts à ça. Je ne voulais pas brusquer Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ne pensais qu'au sexe et qu'elle était une de plus parmi mes conquêtes.

Je décidais donc de l'embrasser avec plus de douceur histoire de faire redescendre la pression. Bella descendit sa main de ma nuque à mon dos et se mit à me caresser tendrement en m'embrassant. J'embrassais à tour de rôle ses deux lèvres avant de m'éloigner et de descendre sur sa petite fossette qui m'avait toujours obscédé. J'embrassais son menton tendrement avant de passer ma langue sur sa fossette.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Bella avec un petit sourire dans la voix

- Ta fossette m'a toujours rendu dingue, je l'ai toujours trouvé adorable et j'ai toujours rêvé de l'embrasser. Lui dis-je en remontant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux

- Vraiment ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Me répondit Bella alors que je caressais sa joue

- Merci. Lui dis-je

Elle savait que c'était pour m'avoir pardonné, pour s'être montré plus intelligente que moi sur ce coup là. Je ne m'attendais déjà pas à ce qu'elle me laisse dormir avec elle, alors l'embrasser comme je l'avais fait était plus que ce que je méritais.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu bosse demain. Me dit Bella en se retournant sur le côté tout en emportant ma main avec elle.

Je la serrais fermement contre moi, mon visage enfouit dans sa nuque respirant sa fragrance envoûtante.

- Bonne nuit bébé. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

- Je ne sais pas si je vais m'habituer à ton surnom. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Tu va devoir t'y faire bébé parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'appeler autrement. Lui répondis-je en souriant contre sa nuque

- Bonne nuit mon cœur. Me dit Bella avec une pointe d'amusement

- Par contre moi je vais vite m'y habituer. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Dors. Me dit Bella en riant

Et c'est le cœur moins lourd que je m'endormis serré contre Bella. Je n'étais pas tout à fait serein parce que je m'en voulais toujours d'avoir agis comme un connard mais Bella m'avait pardonné et je ferai tout pour me montrer digne d'elle.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin bien reposé, j'avais passé une excellente nuit. Et cette fois-ci, Bella dormait toujours dans mes bras. Je me décalais légèrement sans la réveiller et la regardais dormir, ce que je n'avais pas pu faire la dernière fois. Elle semblait si paisible, elle était magnifique. Je passais délicatement mes doigts le long de sa joue puis sur ses lèvres que je trouvais parfaite.

Quand il m'arrivait de m'endormir alors que je venais juste de m'envoyer en l'air, j'avais eu de belle frayeur le lendemain matin en regardant le visage de la femme dans laquelle j'avais jouis. Es-ce que c'était le matin qui changeait ma vision des choses ou le manque de maquillage sur leur tronche ? Je n'en savais rien mais maintenant je savais. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le matin puisque Bella était magnifique même sans maquillage. J'aurai pu rester comme ça des heures à la contempler mais je décidais de mettre à profit ce temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner à ma belle.

Je fis couler du café, préparais des œufs brouillés et des toasts en même pas 15 minutes. J'aurai voulu lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit mais alors que je m'apprêtais à préparer le plateau, Bella sorti de ma chambre en baillant.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? Lui demandais-je en déposant tout sur la table

- C'est l'odeur du café qui m'a réveillé, tu apprendras qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour me sortir du sommeil. Me dit Bella en s'approchant de moi

Elle se mit derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille posant son visage contre mon dos alors que j'arrêtais ce que j'étais en train de faire pour mettre mes mains sur celle de ma Bella.

- Bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je

- Mmm, très bien. Me répondit Bella en gémissant de bien-être alors que je desserrai ses bras autour de moi pour me retourner et lui faire face.

Je refermais ses bras dans mon dos et la rapprochais de moi par la taille.

- Bonjour. Lui dis-je doucement en frottant mon nez au sien tout en la regardant dans les yeux

- Bonjour. Me répondit-elle en souriant alors que j'avais quitté ses yeux pour m'intéresser à ses lèvres.

Je relevais légèrement son menton et baissais mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Je fis glisser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes de droite à gauche alors que je la sentais sourire sur ma bouche. Puis ayant assez attendu, j'humidifiais mes lèvres et les posais doucement sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Je ne voulais pas déjà l'attaquer même si j'en avais envie depuis que je l'avais vu, elle venait à peine de se réveiller la pauvre. Je picorais sa bouche de petits baisers de plus en plus appuyé. A chaque fois que je posais mes lèvres sur celle de Bella, je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il n'y avait que le manque d'air où Bella qui pouvait m'arrêter. J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que c'était elle le plus souvent qui arrêtait nos baisers.

Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi pendant ces moments ?

Je sentis Bella sourire alors que j'avais toujours mes lèvres sur les siennes

- Mmm, tu ne travaille pas ce matin ? Me demanda Bella en reculant légèrement son visage pour décoller ses lèvres des miennes

Qu'es-ce que je disais !

- Heu…pas avant 13h. Lui répondis-je un peu vexé en reculant mon visage d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Bella quand elle vit mon air renfrogné

- Rien. Lui dis-je alors que je desserrai ma prise sur elle pour m'éloigner

Mais Bella attrapa mes mains pour me garder près d'elle et me regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je commence à te connaitre et je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange. Alors dis-moi. Me dit Bella sa voix se faisant autoritaire

- C'est rien je t'assure. Lui affirmais-je

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? Tu en es sûre ? Me demanda Bella comme si elle préparait quelque chose

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Lui assurais-je

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu. Je ne t'embrasse plus tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe là-dedans. Me dit Bella en tapotant ma tempe

- C'est bien ça le problème. S'échappa de ma bouche

J'ai dis ça à haute voix ? Non, je ne pense pas. Un regard vers Bella m'assura que oui, elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte surprise par ce que je venais de dire.

- De quoi tu parle ? Me demanda Bella

- De rien. M'empressais-je de répondre

- Edward ! Me dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Ok, tu va peut-être trouver ça con mais c'est toi qui as insisté. J'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Quand je t'embrasse…j'ai l'impression que ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi. Je ne te fais pas autant d'effet. Et voilà que maintenant tu me menace de ne plus m'embrasser, j'ai l'impression que tu as trouvé cette excuse pour…

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Tu… arrête de tout analyser Edward parce que tu vois des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas et ça te rend parano. Et tu te trompe si tu pense que je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Me dit Bella vexé à son tour que je doute d'elle

- Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que toi et moi…on est un couple. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie choisis…moi pour être avec toi et j'ai encore du mal à le comprendre tu vois. J'ai la mauvaise impression que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Franchement après tout ce qui s'est passé hier, moi au bord de l'hypothermie et notre dispute tu crois encore que c'est un rêve ? Parce que si tes rêves ressemblent à ça, je te plains. Écoute…

Bella passa ses mains le long de mes bras et commença à me caresser tendrement

- Si je ne ressentais rien pour toi je ne serai pas ici, je ne t'aurai pas embrassé hier soir et…je n'aurai pas pris sur moi pendant nôtre dispute, j'aurai passé cette porte pour rentrer chez moi et ne plus te voir. Parce qu'honnêtement, personne ne m'a encore fais un plan comme tu la fais hier. Et si je n'étais pas aussi attaché à toi…je serai partie sans même me retourner. Et chacun de nos baisers…

Bella remonta sa main qui caressa mon bras gauche vers ma nuque et fit pencher ma tête vers elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et ouvra la bouche tout de suite pour venir à la rencontre de ma langue. Je ne me fis pas prier et laissa sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche qui lui appartenait désormais. Bella se fit plus fougueuse et plus pressante que tous les baisers précédents. Elle se recula par manque d'air et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de reprendre sa place et me regarder dans les yeux alors que j'étais haletant encore emporté par le tourbillon de sensation qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir.

- Nos baisers me transportent littéralement et sont…il n'y a pas de mots tellement ils sont unique et exceptionnels. Alors arrête de douter et laisse-toi porter comme je le fais, ok ? Me demanda Bella en caressant mes lèvres avec son pouce

- Ok mais…si à chaque fois que je doute tu me fais une démonstration comme ça, je crois que je vais souvent douter. Lui dis-je en souriant

- T'as pas intérêt et d'ailleurs t'as pas besoin de ça pour que je t'embrasse. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Me dit Bella en me relâchant pour s'asseoir à table

- Donc je te demande et tu t'exécute ? Lui demandais-je taquin

- En gros c'est ça mais…y a des façons de demander mon cher. Me dit Bella en versant du café dans sa tasse et dans la mienne

- Je sais me montrer très…très persuasif. Lui dis-je en poussant ma chaise pour être juste à côté d'elle

- Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Allez mange sinon tu va être en retard, il est déjà 11h30. Me dit Bella en beurrant un toast pour me le tendre

- Je peux le faire tu sais ? Lui dis-je même si j'étais content qu'elle le fasse

- Oh, c'est l'habitude, ça te gêne ? Me demanda Bella en beurrant le sien

- Pas du tout, au contraire mais c'est à moi de le faire pour toi. Lui dis-je en mordant mon toast

- Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner alors je beurre tes toasts, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Me répondit Bella en buvant son café

- Ok, alors quand tu prépareras le petit déjeuner, ce sera à moi de beurrer tes toasts, ça te vas ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

On dirait un vrai petit couple et on commençait à avoir nos petites habitudes tout les deux.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence si ce n'est que de temps en temps je prenais la main de Bella dans la mienne pour l'embrasser ou tout simplement la toucher. Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je devais aller travailler.

Je débarrassais la table avec l'aide de Bella qui avait réussi à me persuader de la laisser faire. Je me disais qu'après tout ce n'était pas si grave si je la laissais se rendre utile quand elle était ici. Ca la ferait se sentir un peu plus chez elle.

Une fois fini, j'allais prendre ma douche alors que Bella faisait le lit. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise de la voir ranger chez moi mais ça me faisait aussi plaisir. Alors que j'étais sous la douche, je me mis à imaginer Bella et moi vivant ensemble dans mon appartement. Je secouais la tête vivement essayant de me ressaisir. On venait à peine d'officialiser notre relation et je me voyais déjà habiter avec elle.

Je débloque complètement.

Je me séchais rapidement et m'habillais. Je mis un jean bleu clair et une chemise beige. J'essayais de dompter mes cheveux avec un peu de gel et j'arrivais à un résultat pas trop mal. J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si Bella y était toujours et je la vis de dos en soutien gorge en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Vision de rêve, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir ouvert la porte à ce moment là. Sa peau avait un teint de pêche et avait l'air d'une douceur sans pareille. J'avais remarqué un grain de beauté sur son épaule gauche et… sa chute de rein était…absolument divine. Elle avait deux fossettes à ce niveau là qui me rendait déjà dingue rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir les toucher. Bella est la tentation incarné. Cette fille était vraiment parfaite et avait un corps de rêve, un vrai don du ciel.

Etais-ce possible que toutes ces qualités soient regroupées dans une même personne ? En tout cas je remerciais le seigneur d'avoir fait en sorte que oui et de me laisser en profiter.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? Me demanda Bella alors que j'étais toujours en train de fantasmer et sûrement baver

- Heu…non ? Lui répondis-je

- Pas très convainquant. Me dit Bella moqueuse alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi pour aller dans la salle de bain

Je me retournais pour la regarder fouiller dans sa trousse de toilette puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le gobelet où j'avais mis sa brosse à dent.

- C'est toi qui l'as mise là ? Me demanda Bella en la prenant entre ses doigts

- Heu…ouai, je me suis dit que tu pourrais la laisser ici pour…quand tu dormiras ici ou si tu veux je peux t'en acheter une autre pour …

- Non ça va, je vais la laisser ici. Me dit Bella en mettant du dentifrice dessus pour se brosser les dents

Je m'approchais d'elle et prit la mienne également pour faire de même. Je portais ma brosse à dent à ma bouche alors que je collais mon torse au dos de Bella en mettant un bras autour de sa taille. Je nous regardais dans le miroir et nous trouvait beau ensemble, comme si c'était une évidence. Bella me sourit et je me serrai encore plus contre elle.

J'avais envie d'elle, vraiment envie d'elle. J'avais envie de passer ma main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son ventre et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. J'avais envie de bouger mon bassin contre le sien et frotter mon sexe contre ses fesses. Elle me rendait dingue. Bella se pencha pour se rincer la bouche, accentuant la pression de ses fesses sur mon sexe. Putain elle va me tuer. Je la relâchais pour lui laisser de la place mais aussi pour éviter de faire une connerie.

Bella remit sa brosse à dent dans le gobelet et prit sa trousse de toilette. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle de bain, je la retenais par la main et me rinçais la bouche. Une fois fini, je me retournais vers elle alors qu'elle me regardait me questionnant du regard.

- Tu pourrais laisser plus de truc…je veux dire tes affaires de toilettes. A moins que ça ne te dérange pas d'utiliser mes produits, moi ça me va. Lui dis-je

- Non, tu as raison. Ce serait une bonne idée. Me dit Bella en sortant son gel douche et son shampooing de sa trousse pour me les tendre

- Je vais les mettre à côté des miens, ok ? Lui dis-je alors que j'allais vers la cabine de douche

Une fois que j'eu mis les produits de Bella près de mien, un petit sourire idiot s'installa sur mon visage. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus concrètes et Bella avait de plus en plus son empreinte chez moi et ça me plaisait.

Je rejoignis Bella qui mettait sa trousse dans sa valise mais elle s'arrêta soudain en se frottant le front. Quand elle m'entendit arriver, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Hey, ça te dérange si je laisse quelques vêtements à moi ? Un ou deux pyjama pour que je n'ai pas à t'emprunter tes vêtements et une tenue de rechange. Me demanda Bella alors que ça ne m'étais même pas venue à l'esprit

J'étais content qu'elle en prenne l'initiative, elle pouvait même laisser sa valise entière si elle voulait. Mais je m'abstenais de lui dire ça sinon elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou.

- Bien sûr, laisse autant de vêtements que tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas en plus ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Lui dis-je en ouvrant mon armoire pour qu'elle se rende compte

En effet ma nouvelle armoire était assez grande, normal c'était pour un couple…comme Bella et moi maintenant.

Bella tria quelques vêtements dans sa valise et mit une pile de côté. Je la vis aussi sortir deux soutient gorge et deux shorty en dentelle. L'un était mauve et l'autre bordeaux. Elle allait avoir ma peau si elle continuait comme ça. Elle va faire de moi un putain de fétichiste si elle laisse ça chez moi. Je ne vais pas arrêter de m'extasier dessus et pourtant j'en ai vu des sous-vêtements féminins mais ceux-là était à Bella et ça faisait toute la différence.

Je tendis mes mains vers Bella pour qu'elle me donne ses vêtements afin que je les place dans l'armoire mais elle préféra le faire elle-même

- Non ça va aller, dis-moi juste où je peux les mettre. Me dit Bella embarrassé sûrement à cause de ces sous-vêtements

Je lui montrais une étagère vide et elle y plaça ses vêtements. Il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs étagère vide, j'espérais que Bella y verrai une invitation à apporter plus de vêtements à l'avenir.

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre et Bella se précipita vers le sien qui était sur la table de chevet. Elle regarda le nom de l'appelant et répondit

- Hey Vince, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un petit temps. Dit Bella avec un petit sourire

Oh, c'était donc Vince. Bella fronça les sourcils suite à quelque chose que venait de dire Vince probablement

- Oui je suis rentré hier soir et ma batterie était à plat, j'ai rallumé mon portable que ce matin. Qu'es-ce qui se passe Vince ? Demanda Bella inquiète

L'expression de Bella se changea en panique et elle se recula pour s'asseoir sur le lit, visiblement ses jambes ne la portait plus suite à la révélation que venait de lui faire Vince.

Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment il va ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a exactement ? C'est grave ? Qu'es-ce qu'on dit les médecins ? Demanda Bella à toute vitesse

Donc quelqu'un était à l'hôpital. Je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre que Josh. Je m'asseyais près de Bella et caressa son dos pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

- Où tu es ? Dans quel hôpital il est Vince ? Demanda Bella en se levant précipitamment du lit

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Dit Bella avant de raccrocher

Je la vis mettre ses chaussures avec hâte et attraper son sac pour y mettre son portable

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle et en l'attrapant par les bras pour la forcer à me regarder

Elle sembla prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et qu'elle était avec moi.

- Excuse-moi j'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Josh s'est fait attaqué hier en fermant le restaurant. Ils l'ont frappé à plusieurs reprises avec une barre de fer. Edward son état est vraiment préoccupant. Je dois y aller tout de suite, il a besoin de moi. Me dit Bella désemparé

- Ok bébé, calme-toi. Je vais t'y emmener, prends tes affaires. Lui dis-je calmement pour l'apaiser

- Mais tu dois aller travailler. Me dit Bella

- J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai le temps de te déposer à l'hôpital. Lui dis-je sans lui laisser la chance de discuter

- Merci. Me répondit Bella alors qu'elle prenait sa veste et moi mes affaires

Tout le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture, je serrais Bella étroitement dans mes bras ayant conscience qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Nous arrivions rapidement à ma voiture et je pris aussitôt la route de l'hôpital où Bella travaillait. Visiblement c'était là que Josh avait été emmené.

Bella se rongeait les ongles et tapait nerveusement du pied dans la voiture. Elle était paniqué et nerveuse. Je mettais ma main droite sur la sienne dès que je le pouvais pour la réconforter mais ça ne marchait pas. C'est comme si elle n'était consciente de rien, ni de l'endroit, ni de la personne qui était avec elle. Je remarquais à quel point Josh comptait pour Bella, c'était au-delà de ce que je pensais et ça me perturbait assez à vrai dire. Bien que je me posais un tas de question, je m'en voulais également de pensé comme ça alors que Josh était dans un état critique.

Nous arrivions assez rapidement à l'hôpital et je m'en voulais de laisser Bella seule. Ok elle n'allait pas être seule mais j'aurai voulu être avec elle pour traverser cette épreuve. Elle avait besoin de mon soutient comme j'aurai eu besoin du sien si je me serai retrouvé dans sa position.

Je ne pouvais pas sécher le boulot aussi tard, mes employeurs ne me le pardonneraient pas et ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient les plus strictes mais ils payaient très bien. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les perdre. Pas tout de suite.

- Je suis vraiment désolé bébé, j'aurai tellement voulu être là pour toi et t'accompagner. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle alors que je venais de me garer

- Je sais Edward mais tu as des responsabilités et…je ne serai pas toute seule, Vince est là. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Me dit Bella en ouvrant sa portière

Mais avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête, je pris son visage en coupe et fondais sur ses lèvres. Je voulais qu'elle sente tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle et mon soutient. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle même si je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner. Bella posa ses mains sur mon torse et s'accrocha à ma chemise comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose alors qu'elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour poser son front sur le mien.

- Envois-moi un message quand tu en sauras plus sur l'état de Josh. Je viendrai dès que j'ai fini mon cours. Soufflais-je en regardant ses yeux alors qu'elle avait les paupières closes

- T'es pas obligé…

- Si Bella et je ne vois pas ça comme une obligation. Je viendrai parce que je veux être à tes côtés, je veux être là pour toi alors ne discute pas. Lui dis-je avec aplomb

- Ok. Me dit Bella en me relâchant pour sortir de la voiture et courir vers l'entrée des urgences

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de démarrer. J'étais dégouté parce que je n'étais pas là pour la femme que j'aime alors qu'elle allait traverser un moment difficile.

POV BELLA

J'étais en train de placer quelques vêtements à moi dans l'armoire d'Edward. C'était dans un but pratique mais c'était quand même un pas de plus que je faisais. Je ne mettais que le strict minimum, je n'étais pas encore prête à en apporter plus mais je crois que j'allais dans le bons sens quand même. Edward avait voulu les mettre lui-même dans son armoire mais j'avais glissé des sous-vêtements dans la pile et nous n'étions pas encore aussi intime pour qu'il les voit. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de pudique mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment. J'avais remarqué qu'hier soir il s'était retenu d'aller plus loin quand nous étions au lit. J'avais eu peur à ce moment là, je n'avais rien fais pour l'arrêter mais j'espérais qu'il le ferai avant que je ne le fasse. Si je faisais ça, ce n'était pas pour l'embêter ou pour me faire désirer, c'était pour notre bien à tout les deux. Nos relations passées n'ont été basées que sur le sexe pratiquement et je voulais autre chose pour Edward et moi.

C'est à ce moment là que mon portable sonna et que je vis le nom de Vince affiché sur l'écran.

- Hey Vince, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un petit temps. Lui dis-je en souriant

Ca me faisait plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles 

_- Bella tu es rentré ? Tu es à New York ? Bon sang, j'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler hier soir mais ton portable était éteint._ Me dit Vince en stresse

Effrayé ?

- Oui je suis rentré hier soir et ma batterie était à plat, j'ai rallumé mon portable que ce matin. Qu'es-ce qui se passe Vince ? Demandais-je inquiète

Vince n'était pas le genre de personne à être sensible et inquiet pour rien. C'était quelqu'un de fort.

- _C'est Josh Bella…il a été admis aux urgences hier soir…il a été attaqué pendant qu'il faisait la fermeture._ Souffla douloureusement Vince des trémolos dans la voix

Oh mon Dieu c'est pas possible. Mon meilleur ami avait été attaqué, Josh était à l'hôpital. Je sentis ma tête tourné et mes jambes ne me portaient plus sous la panique. Je reculais de quelques pas pour atterrir sur le lit.

- Comment il va ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a exactement ? C'est grave ? Qu'es-ce qu'on dit les médecins ? Demandais-je à toute vitesse

Je voulais tout savoir et tout de suite, j'avais besoin de savoir au plus vite. C'était mon meilleur ami merde !

- _Bella…il va vraiment mal, il…il a été frappé avec une barre de fer aux jambes, au ventre et…à la tête. Ces enfoirés de médecins ne veulent rien dire, ils disent qu'on en sera plus quand il sera réveillé. J'en peux plus Bella…j'ai besoin de toi…Josh a besoin de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui peux leur soutirer des informations. Viens, s'il te plait Bella. _Me dit Vince avec difficulté

J'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Mon cœur se comprima douloureusement et je me rendais compte de la gravure des blessures de Josh. Si les médecins ne voulaient pas se prononcer ce n'était pas bon signe. Mon Josh…frappé par une barre de fer. Quand Vince m'avait dit jambes, j'avais entendu paralysie. Quand il m'avait dit ventre, j'avais entendu multiple côtes cassé et possible perforation des poumons ou pire. Et quand il m'avait dit tête, j'avais entendu traumatisme crânien ou mort cérébral.

C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Fallait à tout prix que j'y aille pour me rendre compte par moi-même de la situation parce que là j'imaginais le pire.

- Où tu es ? Dans quel hôpital il est Vince ? Lui demandais-je précipitamment en me levant précipitamment

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, j'avais perdu tout repère. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais me rendre au plus vite auprès de Josh

- _Là où tu travaille Bella. Je pensais que si tu étais là ça aurait été plus…_

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je mis mes chaussures à la hâte et attrapais mon sac pour y jeter mon portable

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda une voix qui me sembla familière en me serrant les bras pour m'obliger à m'arrêter

Je relevais la tête et tombais sur une paire d'yeux émeraude qui me scrutait avec inquiétude. Edward ! Mais oui je me rappelle maintenant, je suis chez lui. Tout me revint en mémoire alors qu'Edward attendait visiblement une réponse

- Excuse-moi j'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Josh s'est fait attaqué hier en fermant le restaurant. Ils l'ont frappé à plusieurs reprises avec une barre de fer. Edward son état est vraiment préoccupant. Je dois y aller tout de suite, il a besoin de moi. Lui répondis-je désemparé

- Ok bébé, calme-toi. Je vais t'y emmener, prends tes affaires. Me dit Edward d'une voix apaisante

- Mais tu dois aller travailler. Lui dis-je n'ayant plus la faculté de réfléchir correctement

- J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai le temps de te déposer à l'hôpital. Me répondit Edward me laissant entendre qu'il m'emmènera de toute façon

- Merci. Lui avais-je répondu en prenant ma veste tout en le suivant

A partir du moment où nous sortîmes de l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, c'est comme si j'étais absente et que tout ce qui m'entourait n'existait pas. Ce n'est que quand Edward parla que je me rendis compte que nous étions devant l'hôpital.

- Je suis vraiment désolé bébé, j'aurai tellement voulu être là pour toi et t'accompagner. Me dit Edward vraiment désolé

- Je sais Edward mais tu as des responsabilités et…je ne serai pas toute seule, Vince est là. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui dis-je en ouvrant ma portière pour me rendre compte des dégâts

Mais avant que je ne puisse sortir, Edward prit mon visage en coupe et fondit sur mes lèvres. Son baiser était tendre et doux. J'aurai voulu le repousser et lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment, que mon meilleur ami était probablement entre la vie et la mort mais j'en avais besoin malgré tout. Edward m'insuffla par ce baiser une bonne dose de courage et d'optimisme. C'est comme s'il laissait une part de lui avec moi pour que même loin de moi, il soit quand même présent. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. J'avais alors posée mes mains sur son torse et m'étais accrochée à sa chemise, j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de concret pour me ressaisir. Je détachais mes lèvres d'Edward et posais mon front contre le sien pour me connecter à lui et pour rester encore un peu près de lui parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser.

- Envois-moi un message quand tu en sauras plus sur l'état de Josh. Je viendrai dès que j'ai fini mon cours. Souffla Edward alors que j'avais les paupières closes

- T'es pas obligé…

- Si Bella et je ne vois pas ça comme une obligation. Je viendrai parce que je veux être à tes côtés, je veux être là pour toi alors ne discute pas. Me répondit Edward avec aplomb

Ca comptait beaucoup pour moi qu'il veuille être près de moi pour m'aider à surmonter ça

- Ok. Lui dis-je simplement en le relâchant pour sortir de la voiture et courir vers l'entrée des urgences

Je priais de tout mon cœur pour que Josh n'aille pas aussi mal que je le pensais.

Je me dirigeais immédiatement en salle d'attente là où je savais que je trouverai Vince. Et effectivement il était là, assis la tête baissé entre les jambes. Il avait l'air anéanti et terriblement seul. Le pauvre a dû affronter ça tout seule toute la nuit. J'aurai dû être là avec lui.

- Vince. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui

Il leva précipitamment son visage vers moi et je pouvais voir ses traits tiré et ses yeux rouges. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi vulnérable et triste.

- Oh Bella. Souffla Vince alors qu'il se précipita vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras

Et là, c'est comme s'il se laissait enfin aller. Comme s'il ne s'en était pas donné le droit tant qu'il serait le seul à être là pour Josh. Et que maintenant que j'étais là, j'avais pris une partie de ce poids qui l'avait oppressé toute cette nuit. Je lui caressais les cheveux sans rien dire. Je n'avais jamais vu Vince se laisser aller comme ça. Habituellement il ne laissait rien paraitre et je savais que si je lui faisais une réflexion ou si j'ouvrai la bouche, il se ressaisira et prendra sur lui de nouveau.

Après un petit moment, je le sentis desserrer sa prise sur moi et essayer d'essuyer les quelques larmes que j'avais senti couler sur mon tee-shirt. Quand il s'écarta de moi, il se retourna directement pour que je ne vois pas son visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait honte de se laisser aller et surtout pas avec moi mais je le laissais faire.

- Je vais aller demander des nouvelles de Josh. Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule

Je le vis acquiescer de la tête mais il ne se retourna pas

Je me rendis à l'accueil et je vis que Carl était de service

- Hey Bella, tu ne devais pas commencer avant quelques jours, non ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant

- En effet, je ne suis pas là pour le boulot. Je voudrai que tu me rendes un service, s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je suppliante

Je savais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de donner d'information sur un patient à moins d'être de la famille. Mais fallait absolument que je sache, même si pour ça je devais me faire passer pour quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Je t'écoute. Me dit prudemment Carl

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises qui s'est occupé du patient Josh Spencer. Lui dis-je doucement

Il fouilla immédiatement dans la paperasse qui était devant lui

- Heu…c'est le docteur…Cullen, oui c'est ça. Me dit Carl

Carlisle ? Comment se faisait-il que Carlisle ait si peu informé Vince sur l'était de Josh ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Merci beaucoup Carl et tu peux me dire où il est en ce moment ? Lui demandais-je

- En…salle 7. Me répondit Carl en regardant les dossiers devant lui

- Merci. Lui dis-je en me rendant devant la salle pour l'attendre

Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison il examinait le patient alors je préférais attendre dehors.

Au bout de 5 minutes il sortit enfin. Il ne me vit pas et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

- Carlisle ? L'appelais-je alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avant de me voir

Un sourire illumina son visage mais il retomba de suite en voyant mon expression

- Bella qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il en venant vers moi

- Ecoutes, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais j'ai besoin de savoir alors s'il te plait réponds à ma question. Tu t'es occupé d'un jeune homme, Josh Spencer, cette nuit. Il s'est fait taper dessus avec une barre de fer. C'est toi qui t'es occupé de lui et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a exactement. Dis-je rapidement

- Bella tu sais que normalement je ne peux pas te divulguer ce genre d'information. Il n'a pas de la famille ici ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Si…mais il n'a pas été informé correctement et il ne sait quasiment rien. Lui répondis-je étonné qu'il me demande ça

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Il m'a dit que les médecins ne voulaient pas se prononcer tant que le patient ne serait pas réveiller. Carlisle, ce n'es pas toi qui lui a parlé ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de me répondre

- Oh je comprends maintenant. En faite je n'étais pas tout seul sur cette opération, le docteur Fenton m'a assisté. Il s'occupait de la blessure à la tête alors que je m'occupais du reste, c'est lui qui a dû parler à…

- Son cousin, il est en salle d'attente. L'informais-je

- Bon, ok. Laisse-moi aller récupérer son dossier, voir comment il va et je vous rejoins pour répondre à vos questions. Je n'enfreins aucune règle puisque son cousin est là. Me dit Carlisle soulagé

Je sais que Carlisle est très respectueux des règles. Mais je sais aussi qu'il m'aurait donné les réponses que cherchais tout de même. Ca le soulageais donc de pouvoir le faire en toute légalité.

Je le laissais aller chercher le dossier alors que je rejoignais Vince.

J'arrivais près de Vince qui ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et regardais par la fenêtre.

- Un médecin va venir nous parler dans un instant. Lui dis-je en me postant à côté de lui

Nous ne dûmes pas attendre trop longtemps avant que Carlisle revienne. Vince attrapa ma main en se retournant pour qu'on fasse face ensemble aux nouvelles que nous apportait Carlisle.

- Je suis le Docteur Cullen et vous êtes le cousin de Josh Spencer c'est bien ça ? Demanda Carlisle

- Oui, comment va-t-il ? L'autre médecin ne m'a quasiment rien dit et je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. Lui répondit Vince énervé et à bout de patience

Je le comprenais le pauvre, il a été ici et dans l'ignorance toute la nuit.

- Je comprends, je vais tout vous dire, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Nous dit Carlisle en s'asseyant lui-même

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir, je veux juste…

- Vince, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant tout en le tirant vers le bas pour qu'il fasse de même

Il s'assit en fin de compte en soupirant.

- Bien, donc je me suis occupé de votre cousin. Il a de multiples blessures aux jambes, au thorax et à la tête. Nous dit Carlisle

Je serrai fort la main de Vince appréhendant la suite

- Pour ce qui est des jambes, il avait quelques os cassé mais rien d'irrémédiable, il va devoir porter un plâtre sur chaque jambe pendant un moment. Il a quatre côtes cassés mais heureusement ni les poumons, ni le cœur n'a été touché, ça aurait pu lui être fatal sinon. Et pour la blessure à la tête, il a eu une rupture d'anévrisme. C'est une dilatation de la paroi d'une artère…

- Et plus clairement ça donne quoi ? Demanda Vince voulant une explication claire

C'était compréhensible, moi je savais de quoi il retournait et mon opinion sur l'état de Josh était mitigée

- Une poche de sang s'est formée dans le cerveau de Josh et quand elle s'est rompue, il y a eu hémorragie et les tissus aux alentours ont été endommagés. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, un tiers des patients souffrant de rupture d'anévrisme s'en sort indemne, un tiers s'en sort avec de graves séquelles irréversibles et le dernier tiers succombent après ce genre de blessure. Termina Carlisle

- Et dans quel cas est Josh ? Et qu'entendez-vous par séquelles graves et irréversibles ? Demanda Vince paniqué

- Hey, on ne va pas pensez au pire maintenant, laisse-nous avoir encore de l'espoir Vince et espérer que Josh fasse partie de ceux qui s'en sorte indemne. Il est fort et jeune, il peut s'en sortir. Dis-je pour le rassurer

Et c'était vrai, je savais que Josh pouvait s'en sortir, c'était un battant.

- Nous saurons ce qu'il en est vraiment quand il se réveillera. Nous dit Carlisle

- Et c'est tout ? On doit attendre qu'il se réveille ? Demanda Vince

- Oui, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Termina Carlisle en se levant

Carlisle fit quelques pas et je l'accompagnais.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de meilleur nouvelle mais vu l'état dans lequel il est arrivé ça aurait pu être pire. Il y a encore de l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte sans aucune séquelle Bella. Me dit Carlisle alors que je savais tout ça

Je l'avais dis assez souvent moi-même. Je savais bien que dans les deux tiers des cas c'était très mauvais. Si Josh s'en sortait, il pourrait avoir des difficultés pour marcher, des troubles de la parole ou encore pire être paralysé.

- Qui est-il pour toi ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Mon meilleur ami depuis que je vis à New York. Il a été le premier à me tendre la main quand j'avais besoin d'aide. C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Dis-je dégouté

J'avais envie de tuer ces salopards qui avaient fait ça à Josh. Ils n'auraient pas pu prendre l'argent et se barrer ? Mais je savais que Josh tenait beaucoup trop à son restaurant pour les laisser faire sans réagir, il s'était sûrement battu.

- J'y retourne, Vince a besoin de moi. Soufflais-je en me retournant

- Edward est au courant ? Je veux dire…il pourrait te soutenir, être là pour toi si tu l'appelais. Me demanda Carlisle un peu embarrassé de parler de ma relation avec son fils

- Il sait que Josh est ici, il n'a pas pu faire autrement que travailler. De toute façon il n'aurait rien pu faire et j'avais besoin d'être un moment seul avec Vince. Mais…il a promis de venir me rejoindre dès que son cours sera finit. Lui répondis-je

- Oh, c'est parfait alors. Me dit Carlisle content

- Dis-moi, tu crois qu'on pourrait voir Josh ? Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être beau à voir mais…on a besoin d'être près de lui. Je veux qu'il sente qu'on est là pour lui et je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul Carlisle. Lui dis-je

- Laisse-moi d'abord demander à une infirmière de le rendre un peu moins…un peu plus présentable. Vous pourrez y aller dans une quinzaine de minutes. Me dit Carlisle compatissant

- Merci. Lui dis-je simplement

- De rien Bella, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir un proche dans cet état mais garde espoir. Me répondit Carlisle

- Ouai j'y vais. Lui dis-je en retournant auprès de Vince

- Ils vont nous laisser le voir dans quelques minutes. Dis-je à Vince en m'asseyant à côté de lui

Vince eu un rire nerveux et se frotta énergiquement le visage

- Putain, t'es là que depuis quelques minutes et tu es arrivé à faire venir un médecin pour venir nous parler et on peut aller voir Josh. Et moi j'étais là toute la nuit et je ne suis arrivé à rien. Pitoyable ! Se reprocha Vince

- Hey je suis médecin et je travaille ici en plus, c'est normal que j'ai pu faire bouger les choses. En plus Carlisle est un ami proche et si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre je ne sais pas si je serai arrivé à quelque chose aussi rapidement. Alors arrête avec ça, le plus important c'est qu'on puisse voir Josh d'ici peu. Lui dis-je

- D'ici peu ? Putain je suis là depuis au moins 10 bonnes heures alors que tu viens d'arriver. Alors ne me dis pas d'arrêter Bella parce que je crois que je vais péter un plomb. Me dit Vince à bout de nerfs

Ok, je crois que je vais le laisser se calmer tout seul. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est à bout et qu'il a besoin de souffler.

Je m'éloignais donc de lui et attrapais mon portable dans mon sac pour envoyer un texto à Edward afin de l'informer de l'état de Josh. J'appelais ensuite Alice pour l'informer de la situation, je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, elle m'en voudrait.

- _Hey Bella, alors comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué hier mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu étais en charmante compagnie et que je te verrai ce soir._ Me dit Alice toute joyeuse

- Alice, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- _Ne me dis pas que t'as décidé d'emménager chez Edward ? _Me demanda Alice inquiète

- Alice, Josh est à l'hôpital. Lui dis-je pour qu'elle arrête avec ses suppositions ridicules

- _QUOI ? COMMENT CA ?_ Cria Alice au téléphone

- Arrête de crier s'il te plait, tu m'as tué l'oreille là. Il…s'est fait agressé hier soir et…son état est…préoccupant. Lui dis-je avec difficulté

Le dire à haute voix rendait la chose plus réelle que jamais. Et dire Josh et état préoccupant dans la même phrase m'était insupportable

- _Tu es avec qui ? Edward est…avec toi ?_ Me demanda Alice comme un reproche

- Non il n'est pas là, je suis avec Vince. Lui répondis-je sur la défensive

- _Ok, j'arrive._ Me dit Alice comme si elle était rassurée

Je ne l'avais pas appelé pour ça, je voulais simplement qu'elle soit au courant

- Alice…ne viens pas s'il te plait. Vince n'a pas vraiment la tête à voir qui que ce soit pour l'instant, il est assez fatigué et sur les nerfs. De toute façon tu ne pourras rien faire de plus ici, Josh n'est pas réveillé. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Et pourquoi tu y es toi ? Me demanda Alice comme une gamine capricieuse

Putain elle est sérieuse là ? Mon meilleur ami est couché sur un putain de lit d'hôpital en train de se battre de toute ses forces et elle me fait une crise parce que je suis là et pas elle ?

- Je suis là parce que Vince m'a appelé et il veut que je sois là, je suis son amie aussi. Et Josh est mon meilleur ami Alice. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Maintenant je vais raccrocher avant de dire quelque chose de…peut importe, bye Alice. Dis-je la mâchoire serrée

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait penser à elle pendant un moment pareil et faire preuve de…jalousie. Elle n'est même pas aussi proche que ça de Josh. Les rares moments où elle le voyait c'était avec moi. Je reçu un texto et j'espérais que ce n'était pas Alice qui s'excusait parce que dans l'immédiat je ne voulais pas entendre quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Mais c'était Edward heureusement.

_**Je suis désolé d'entendre que Josh va si mal bébé.**_

_**J'aimerai tellement être près de toi en ce moment, ça me tue de rester ici en te sachant mal.**_

_**Vince et toi devriez vous serrez les coudes, je suis sûr que Josh va aller mieux.**_

_**Je viendrai dès que je peux ma puce.**_

_**Je pense fort à toi bébé, je t'embrasse**_

Il est tellement attentionné, son message m'avait apporté un peu de réconfort. Et j'étais étonné parce que j'avais vraiment hâte qu'il arrive, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de sa présence et de ses bras rassurant autour de moi. Je sais que j'avais dis à Alice que Vince n'aimerait voir personne mais Edward venait pour moi et pas pour lui. Je savais qu'il n'embêterait pas Vince comme l'aurait fais Alice.

- Bella ? M'appela Vince dans mon dos

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et vis de la culpabilité dans ses yeux

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi agressif …

- Pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu es inquiet et sur les nerfs. Dis-moi ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais…comment as-tu su pour Josh ? Lui demandais-je

J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Vince souffla légèrement en fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage. J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de raconter ça. Ca a dû être traumatisant.

- J'étais dans mon bureau et Josh m'a appelé, quand j'ai répondu il ne parlait pas et je n'entendais que des…gémissements étouffés et j'ai su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je suis allé directement à son restaurant et en entrant j'ai tout de suite vu les dégâts. Josh était…couché par terre dans une marre de sang. Putain Bella y avait tellement de sang ! Il…il était inconscient et j'ai tout de suite paniqué. J'ai appelé une ambulance et je suis resté là, à rien faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est lui tenir la main le temps que les secours arrivent, rien d'autre. J'aurai peut-être dû faire quelque chose…

- Vince, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Tu lui as tenu la main, tu étais là pour lui et il le savait. Il sentait ta présence j'en suis sûre. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre et heureusement que tu n'as rien fais. Tu aurais pu faire plus de mal que de bien. C'est moi qui aurais dû être là, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose. J'aurai pu faire tellement de chose…

- Je crois que ça ne sers à rien de jouer à celui qui se sentira le plus coupable Bella. Me dit Vince

Mais moi j'étais persuadé que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose si j'aurais été là. J'aurai pu éviter qu'il perde autant de sang.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien de la famille de Josh Spencer ? Nous demanda une infirmière que je connaissais vaguement

- Oui, on peut aller le voir ? Demanda Vince en se levant

- Oui vous pouvez y aller. Nous dit l'infirmière en nous indiquant la chambre où il se trouvait

C'est angoissé et avec appréhension que Vince et moi nous dirigions vers la chambre de Josh. Mon Josh souriant, blagueur et charmeur. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, il ne m'avait jamais abandonné. Il était un des piliers de ma vie et jamais je ne pourrai me passer de lui, impossible.

Vince glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra très fort pour se donner du courage. J'en avais aussi besoin. J'espérais que je serai assez forte pour ne pas m'effondrer et soutenir Vince. Après tout j'avais l'habitude de voir des patients dans un mauvais état.

Nous étions devant la porte, Vince se retourna vers moi un bref moment et j'y vis autant d'appréhension que moi. Il souffla un bon coup et il poussa la porte. Vince me lâcha la main et fit quelques pas rapide jusqu'au lit je suppose. Moi je restais pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, j'examinais la chambre dans son ensemble sans oser poser mon regard sur le lit de Josh. Le plus important. J'avais la peur au ventre en imaginant l'état dans lequel devait être Josh. Mes mains étaient moites et j'eu soudain très froid.

Je n'entendais pas Vince, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et dans quel état il était. Et moi au lieu de l'aider je suis tétanisée. Josh à besoin de toi, et maintenant pas dans cent ans alors bouge ton cul, me dis-je à moi-même. Je forçais mes jambes à avancer et je m'approchais doucement du lit de mon meilleur ami. Arrivé au pied du lit, je levais enfin les yeux.

OH MON DIEU ! Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter de crier. Des larmes envahirent instantanément mes yeux et ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Le visage de Josh était…méconnaissable. Si je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le reconnaitre.

On lui avait fais des points de suture au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et de la lèvre. Il avait les yeux gonflés et quasiment noir à cause des hématomes. Il y avait des mèches dans son nez gonflé lui aussi. Il avait un énorme bandage sur la tête pour protéger l'endroit de son opération. Il y avait pleins d'ecchymose sur ses avant-bras. Je pouvais deviner les plâtres sur ses jambes sous la couverture. C'était trop. Toutes ces blessures étaient trop pour une seule personne. Quel genre de monstre peut faire une chose pareille. J'avais la tête qui tournait tellement j'étais sous le choc.

Je longeais le lit et m'installais sur la chaise près de Josh. Et c'est là que je vis Vince juste en face de moi de l'autre côté du lit. Il regardait le visage de son cousin et je pouvais voir des larmes silencieuses couler sur son visage déformé par la rage. Je savais qu'il pensait aux enfoirés qui avait fait ça à Josh parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs, ça j'en étais sûr. Une seule personne ne pouvait pas faire autant de dégâts, c'était inhumain. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir le visage de Josh aussi mal en point, ça faisait trop mal. J'avais des frissons à chaque fois que je le regardais.

J'attrapais délicatement sa main dans la mienne et la portais à mes lèvres puis sur mon visage. Je sentais que je mouillais sa main avec mes larmes qui avaient inondé mon visage à présent.

Qu'es-ce que je ferai sans lui ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui et je ne le voulais pas. Je me rappelais de la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec lui. J'avais eu peur de parler à mon père de René et il m'avait réconforté et encouragé comme d'habitude. Et moi, je ne l'ai même pas rappelé. J'ai pris ce que je voulais de lui et puis je l'ai oublié. J'étais une putain d'égoïste et je me dégoutais à l'instant. Il avait toujours été là pour moi sans rien attendre en retour et la seule fois où il a besoin de moi, je ne suis pas là pour lui. Je ne mérite même pas le titre de meilleur amie, je ne suis rien, absolument rien.

- Bella ? Bella si c'est trop dur, tu devrais sortir. Me dit Vince une main sur mon épaule

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mes pleurs n'étaient plus silencieux et que je hoquetais. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je ne voulais pas sortir et abandonné une nouvelle fois Josh parce que c'était trop dur pour mes pauvre petits yeux d'égoïste.

- Bella ? M'appela encore une fois Vince plus inquiet cette fois

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche, je me contentais alors de secouer la tête pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir de cette chambre.

- Ok. Se contenta de dire Vince avant de retourner à sa place de l'autre côté du lit

On était chacun dans notre douleur et on ne pouvait rien faire l'un pour l'autre à part la laisser sortir. Mes joues me piquaient à cause du flot de larmes qui sortaient de mes yeux, voir Josh comme ça m'était insupportable.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça petit con tu rêves, tu me dois encore 200 dollars mon vieux. Donc t'as intérêt à vite te remettre sur pieds et me rendre mon argent. Et…n'oublie pas aussi mon anniversaire, tu m'avais promis un cadeau d'enfer…alors tiens ta promesse Josh. T'as pas le choix maintenant, tu dois te réveiller et arrêter de te reposer fainéant. Tu sais bien que…je n'ai personne à part Bella et toi. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste enfoiré alors t'as intérêt à le rester. T'es mon cousin merde ! Termina Vince en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche

Moi je pleurais et riais pendant son monologue. Il n'y avait que Vince pour sortir ce genre de connerie. Il s'était toujours plaint de ne recevoir que deux cadeaux d'anniversaire et il y tenait. Ce qu'il venait de dire était quand même touchant sortant de la bouche de Vince qui n'était pas un sentimental. Il adorait son cousin et vice-versa.

- Je vais sortir un instant. Me dit Vince en se levant

- Ok. Murmurais-je sachant qu'il avait besoin de rester seul un petit instant

Je reposais la main de Josh sur le lit et posais mon visage dessus. Je voulais qu'il sente que j'étais là, que nous étions là et qu'il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Je voulais qu'il se sente aimer et qu'il revienne vers nous. Il devait revenir, il était mon rock. J'essuyais les larmes avec ma manche, j'avais les joues en feu et mal à la tête à force de pleurer. Moi qui voulais être là pour Vince, c'est raté. Je suis encore plus misérable que lui. C'était étrange de me retrouver à la place des proches d'un patient. Je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et je me rendais compte que tout ce qu'on leur disait pour les réconforter ne leur était d'aucune aide parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se mettre à leur place. Ce n'était pas notre frère, ou mère ou mari qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Je me sentais ridicule quand je pensais à tout ce que j'ai pu dire aux familles de patients critiques ou encore pire.

- Hey. Entendis-je puis une main caressa affectueusement mon épaule

Je relevais la tête de la main de Josh et vis que c'était mon homme, mon Edward

- Oh bébé. Me dit-il en voyant mon visage strié de larmes

Il se mit à genoux sur le sol entre mes jambes et me serra dans ses bras. Absolument ce dont j'avais besoin. Il me serrait fort et me caressait le dos tendrement alors je me raccrochais à sa chemise comme à une bouée en plein milieu de l'océan. Je me laissais complètement aller et trempais son vêtement.

- Chhhhut bébé, ça va aller. Me dit Edward en me massant la nuque

J'avais honte de me laisser aller comme ça contre Edward et de ruiner sa chemise mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. La seule chose qui pourrait me calmer est que Josh se réveille et soit sorti d'affaire. Bien sûr la présence d'Edward m'aidait énormément, être dans ses bras m'apaisait un peu.

Edward se recula un peu et prit mon visage en coupe alors que j'avais fermé mes yeux. Ca m'apaisait de les fermer mais la raison principal était que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit aussi vulnérable, une véritable épave. J'étais habituellement quelqu'un de fort, je ne montrais pas mes faiblesses mais quand ça touchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important pour moi, je devenais une vrai loque.

Edward passa avec douceur ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer mes larmes qui laissaient place à d'autres. Edward réitéra son geste à nouveau. Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent tendrement sur ma joue droite, puis la gauche. La chaleur de ses lèvres me faisait du bien. Ensuite il embrassa chacune de mes paupières comme s'il voulait faire disparaitre mes larmes…à la source.

- Regarde-moi bébé. Me dit Edward doucement

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, il n'avait pas à supporter ça. On venait à peine de se mettre ensemble et il devait déjà faire face à mes coups durs.

- Bella. Souffla Edward sur mon visage

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux en les plissant à cause de la lumière qui les agressait. La première chose qui me frappa était la douceur, la tendresse mais aussi la force que je vis dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu aie à affronter une chose pareille mais je suis là maintenant. Tu peux te reposer sur moi Bella. Reposes-toi sur moi. Me supplia presque Edward

Cet homme fort était là pour moi et il me le faisait savoir. Il voulait prendre soin de moi et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie qu'on prenne soin de moi.

Il ne voulait pas que j'ai honte de montrer mes émotions devant lui. Il voulait vraiment tout de moi, le bon comme le mauvais. Il voulait être là pour moi, que je lui en donne l'opportunité. J'attrapais les cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque entre mes doigts et approchais son visage du mien tout en le regardant dans les yeux. J'essayais de lui transmettre tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. C'était encore trop tôt mais j'allais essayer, pour lui.

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes que je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas approfondir le baiser, je voulais juste de la douceur et de la tendresse. Je plaçais des petits baisers sur les lèvres d'Edward qui répondait aussi tendrement que je le voulais. Je picorais encore quelques fois ses lèvres chaudes et réconfortantes avant de nicher mon visage dans son cou. J'inspirais son odeur si masculine qui le caractérisait bien et un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je ne pleurais plus. Edward avait réussit à stopper mes larmes sans que j'en prenne conscience. Il devait avoir un réel pouvoir sur moi pour arriver à un tel résultat alors que je n'arrivais même pas à me calmer moi-même.

Un bruit venant de la porte me sortis des bras d'Edward.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Alors Bella et toi hein ? Demanda Vince impassible

- Heu…ouai, c'est récent. Répondit Edward en se relevant

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit que les deux plus chauds lapins de ma boite serait en couple ! Se moqua Vince qui avait reprit le dessus visiblement

- Faut croire que tout arrive. Répondit Edward se mettant derrière moi en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules

- Bon, Bella ça t'ennuie si je rentre chez moi pour prendre une douche ? Me demanda Vince

- Non bien sûr vas-y et profites-en pour manger un morceau et dormir un peu. Lui répondis-je

- Non, je reviens directe. Me répondit directement Vince

Je me levais de ma chaise et me rapprochais de lui

- Ecoutes, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité si tu es crevé Vince. Alors va te reposer, je ne bouge pas d'ici et si quoi que ce soit se passe je t'appelle tout de suite. Lui affirmais-je

Vince hésita un petit instant puis soupira

- Tu me promets de me prévenir au moindre changement ? Bon ou…mauvais ? Me demanda Vince incertain

- Je te le jure Vince, pars tranquille, je veille sur Josh. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, j'y vais. Me dit Vince en m'embrassant sur la joue et ensuite me prendre dans ses bras

- Merci…d'être là pour Josh. Me souffla Vince à l'oreille

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est ici qu'est ma place. Au chevet de mon meilleur ami…et son cousin. Rajoutais-je

Vince me relâche et me fit un franc sourire

- Bye Edward, veille sur elle. Dit Vince en me désignant, comme le ferait un frère

Edward acquiesça un peu vexé. Je savais ce qu'il devait penser en ce moment. Il se disait sûrement que Vince n'avait pas besoin de dire ça, qu'il comptait veiller sur moi sans qu'il n'intervienne.

Vince parti nous laissant Edward et moi avec Josh.

Je contournais le lit et me mis à la place de Vince laissant ma place à Edward.

- Je t'ennuie à ce point ? Me demanda Edward contrarié

- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin de moi ? A quoi je sers si je ne suis pas près de toi ? Me demanda Edward

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Où voulait-il que je me mette ? Sur ses genoux peut-être ? Qu'attendait-il que je fasse au juste ?

Edward secoua la tête résigné et se leva de sa place. Il vint vers moi et me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. Je la pris sans comprendre et il tira légèrement dessus pour que je me lève. Une fois debout, il me décala et s'assit sur ma chaise. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes hanches et me tira pour que je m'asseye…et oui sur ces genoux. Ce que je fis sans résister, je mis mes jambes sur le côté, mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules et mon front reposant sur sa tempe. C'était pas mal en effet.

- Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Souffla Edward en embrassant mon front

- Non, c'est même confortable. Lui dis-je en m'installant un peu plus confortablement

Il caressa mon dos avec sa main droite alors qu'il tenait ma main droite de son autre main. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Josh et je m'en voulu de l'avoir oublié quelques instants.

- Il est fort Bella, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Il doit sentir ta présence auprès de lui et ça signifie beaucoup pour lui. Ca lui donne la force de se battre. Me dit Edward alors que je fixais toujours le visage de mon meilleur ami

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais j'ai tellement dis ce genre de truc pour réconforter les familles que je n'y crois pas. C'est différent quand c'est quelqu'un que tu connais. C'est totalement différent même. C'est comme si …je ne sais pas, je me sens tellement conne d'avoir cru que je pouvais réconforter un père, une mère ou encore un mari en disant ce genre de connerie. C'était que du brouillard en fin de compte, on leur laissait espérer alors que nous même on en savait rien. C'est…je me sens vraiment horrible. Lui dis-je honteuse d'avoir dis autant de conneries à des gens qui étaient dans le désespoir le plus complet

Edward me releva le visage de force et me força à le regarder, je sais qu'il va essayer de me faire croire le contraire mais je sais que j'ai raison.

- Ne dis pas ça, si tu fais preuve d'autant d'empathie au travail que dans la vie alors tu as apporté du réconfort à ces personnes. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de personne à donner de l'espoir aux gens rien que pour t'en débarrasser ou pour ne pas assister à une crise. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors oui, peut-être que tu vois les choses d'un angle différent aujourd'hui parce que tu es confronté à cette situation mais je ne te laisserai pas dire que tu as été horrible avec ces gens. Je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. Me dit Edward en me regardant bien dans les yeux pour voir si je l'écoutais vraiment

Il est vachement doué mine de rien, il a presque failli me faire sentir moins coupable. Mais les faits sont là, nous médecin, n'avons aucune idée de la souffrance qu'éprouve les familles. Même si on compatit, on ne peut pas comprendre.

Je me recouchais sur Edward et ne rajoutais pas un mot. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter de toute façon. Edward savait qu'il n'avait pas réussit à me faire changer d'avis. Et moi je ne voulais pas lui mentir et lui faire croire que son message avait eu le but escompté.

- Tu t'en rendras compte un jour par toi-même. D'après mon père tu es un excellent médecin Bella et pas seulement en terme médical. Tu es aimable et respectueuse envers les malades. Tu leur accorde du temps et tu les écoutes. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont tous comme ça ? Qu'ils se soucient autant de leurs patients ? Si c'est ça que tu crois alors tu te trompe parce que la seule chose qui les intéressent vraiment c'est leurs chèques à la fin du mois. Regarde un peu autour de toi Bella et tu t'en rendras compte. Personne ne se soucie autant des patients que toi et mon père, un jour tu me diras que j'avais raison. Me dit Edward sûre de lui

Edward remonta sa main qui caressa mon dos jusque dans mes cheveux. Ca me faisait tellement de bien. J'avais l'impression que ce qui s'était passé ce matin était tellement loin. A peine avait-elle eut le temps de nous envelopper que notre petite bulle de bonheur avait déjà éclaté. Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et je tournais la tête pour voir qui était entré. Et là ma mâchoire et mes poings se serrèrent à m'en faire péter les dents et les jointures. Vraiment la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir au monde. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

- J'ai appris qu'un proche à toi était là et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien Bella. Me dit Jenny d'une voix parfaitement hypocrite en me fusillant du regard parce qu'Edward et moi étions étroitement enlacé

J'avais un mal de chien à me retenir pour ne pas me lever et lui arracher les cheveux.

- Je t'en prie, fais-la sortir, ce n'est pas le moment. Si je m'occupe d'elle je ne crois pas que je pourrais me retenir plus longtemps. Soufflais-je à Edward la mâchoire serrée

J'étais dans un tel état que si je me levais pour aller chez elle j'allais la défigurer. Ca ne me plaisait pas d'envoyer Edward la foutre dehors et s'occuper de son cas mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais trop besoin de me défouler pour son propre bien.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front et je me levais pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Il se précipita vers Jenny, lui empoigna le bras et la fit sortir en quelques secondes. Rapide comme intervention mais pendant combien de temps elle va lui faire son cinéma. Pauvre Edward !

POV EDWARD

Non mais elle abandonne jamais celle-là ? Elle n'a même pas une once de compassion ? Elle pourrait au moins nous foutre la paix pendant ce moment douloureux. J'avais vu dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment. Si elle s'était occupée de Jenny ça aurait été un vrai massacre. Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant et malheureusement Jenny ne le comprenait pas.

- Je t'interdis de rentrer à nouveau dans cette chambre, tu n'as rien à y faire. Et évite de raconter des conneries comme tu viens de le faire. Comme si tu t'inquiétais pour Bella, t'en à rien à foutre des autres. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que Bella ne perde patience et crois-moi, elle ne gaspillera pas sa salive pour te parler comme moi. Lui dis-je tenant fermement son bras dans ma main

- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour toi ? Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi ? Son chien de garde. Et tu es devenu agressif depuis que tu la fréquente, tu n'étais pas comme ça avant avec moi. Et en plus tu es malheureux, elle devrait avoir honte de te retenir ici dans cette chambre d'hôpital au lieu de te rendre ta liberté. Elle est égoïste et elle s'en fou de toi, ça se voit, elle ne t'aime pas. Alors que moi je suis là, je suis faites pour toi et je t'aime. On pourrait être tellement bien ensemble, comme avant, tu te souviens ? Me demanda Jenny levant sa main qui approchait dangereusement de mon visage

J'avais envie de vomir rien que de penser que j'ai pu baiser avec cette fille. Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Es-ce qu'elle a changé à ce point ou j'avais de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas la voir telle qu'elle était réellement.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour que tu comprennes enfin Jenny ? Lui demandais-je exaspéré par son comportement

- Tu as deux possibilités dans ce cas. Me dit Jenny

- Lesquelles ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Je devais m'attendre à tout avec cette cinglée.

- Soit tu me donne une autre chance et on recommence tout du début. Soit on passe une nuit ensemble et si tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, j'abandonnerai. Me répondit Jenny apparemment sérieuse

Elle rêve éveillée là ! Putain je perds mon temps ici alors que je devrai être avec Bella. Elle a plus besoin que jamais de moi en ce moment.

- Ca n'arrivera JAMAIS Jenny, tu m'entends JA-MAIS. Tu ferais mieux de te faire une raison si tu ne veux pas perdre ton temps parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est une cause perdue. Je ne t'aime pas et ça ne changera pas. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, reste loin de Bella et moi, ne nous approche plus. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que si tu rencontre à nouveau la route de Bella, elle ne te fera pas de cadeau. Et je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Moi je ne peux rien te faire à part t'envoyer balader parce que tu es une fille mais Bella n'aura aucun remords à te régler ton compte et je peux t'assurer…que je la laisserais faire. Tu m'as bien compris j'espère. Lui dis-je en lui relâchant le bras brusquement

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Edward et je n'ai pas peur de ta futur ex copine. Elle ne me fait pas peur, je suis sûre qu'elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord. Tu va vite te rendre compte que tu idéalise trop cette fille et tu vas tomber de haut mon cher Edward. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux mon chéri. Me dit Jenny toujours aussi sûre d'elle

Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je perdais mon temps avec elle.

- Reste loin de nous, compris ? Lui dis-je avant de faire demi-tour et aller rejoindre Bella.

J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas la retrouver dans l'état où elle était tout à l'heure. J'avais été vraiment inquiet quand j'avais reçu son texto, je m'attendais à la voir triste mais je ne me doutais pas à quel point. J'avais d'abord été horrifié quand j'avais vu le pauvre Josh, il était méconnaissable tellement son visage était tuméfié. Et je me rendais seulement compte à quel point son état était sérieux. Bella était complètement dévasté, jamais je n'aurai cru la voir dans un tel état, elle si forte. L'état de Josh devait être vraiment très préoccupant et qui mieux que Bella pouvait savoir ce qu'il risquait. Je ne pensais pas que sa vie était en jeu et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la souffrance de Bella. Je n'avais jamais affronté ce genre d'épreuve, personne de mon entourage ne s'était jamais retrouvé grièvement blessé.

Je m'en voulais à présent d'avoir été aussi distant avec Josh. Il devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien pour que Bella l'apprécie autant. On aurait peut-être pu devenir ami qui sait ? On le pourra peut-être ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur parce que si Bella perdait son ami ce serait horrible. Je n'ose même pas y penser.

Je poussais la porte de la chambre et vis Bella debout en train de caresser le front de Josh. Mais en m'approchant je pouvais voir les larmes couler du visage de Bella pour venir s'échouer sur le torse de son ami. Je me mis derrière elle et la serrais contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Une fois qu'elle me senti la tenir, elle essuya ses larmes rapidement. J'attrapais ses mains dans les miennes et les croisaient sur son ventre.

Je voulais qu'elle sente ma présence, qu'elle sente que j'étais là et que je ne partirai pas. Je voulais qu'elle se sente comme dans un cocon dans mes bras, je voulais la protéger de toute cette douleur.

- Je vais aller nous chercher du café. Lui dis-je en mettant mon visage dans son cou

Ca allait lui faire du bien un peu de caféine. Je lui embrassais le cou et la relâchait doucement.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'une fois seul elle ne broie pas du noir

Je partis rapidement en direction de la machine à café et vis que deux personnes attendaient pour la même chose que moi. Je me mis derrière eux et attendait qu'ils aient fini.

- Edward ? M'appela quelqu'un que j'identifiais comme étant mon père

- Papa. Dis-je en me retournant vers lui

- Tu es là pour Bella ? Me demanda-t-il

- Ouai, elle…je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter ça seul. Lui répondis-je

- C'est bien que tu sois là. Comment elle va ? Me demanda mon père inquiet

Je savais que mon père et Bella était proche et qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui.

- Pas bien, elle est…effondrée. Ca se comprend quand on voit l'état de Josh et…je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en fait pour rien. Elle sait que c'est grave…n'es-ce pas ? Demandais-je à mon père sachant qu'il savait à quel point l'état de Josh était préoccupant

- Oui, c'est assez grave en effet. On ne peut pas se prononcer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Désolé je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, secret médical. Me dit mon père se reprenant pour ne pas me divulguer trop d'information

- Je sais mais je me sens impuissant, je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne la fera pas se sentir mieux. Elle ne sera pas rassurée tant que l'état de son ami ne s'améliorera pas. Lui dis-je découragé

J'avais l'impression que Bella allait mieux quand j'étais près d'elle, mais dès que je la laissais, elle pleurait à nouveau. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne se forçait pas à garder le contrôle quand j'étais là et que c'était ma présence qui la réconfortait vraiment.

- Le fait que tu sois à ces côtés représente beaucoup Edward, n'en doute pas. Ca l'aide de se sentir épauler. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un de fort avec elle, le cousin de Josh à sa propre souffrance à gérer, il ne pouvait pas rassurer Bella comme il le fallait. Me rassura mon père

- Si tu le dis, j'espère que tu dis vrai. A propos, pitié essaye de garder Jenny loin de nous. J'ai peur que si elle revient à la charge Bella lui refasse le portrait et s'attire des ennuis. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Elle est déjà venu dans la chambre ? Me demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, elle est soi-disant venue voir comment Bella allait. Comme si ça l'intéressait. Je te jure que Bella voulait la massacrer. Lui dis-je

- Cette fille ne recule devant rien. Ecoute, je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre mon fils, je ne peux passer mon temps à la surveiller. Me dit mon père

- Fais ce que tu peux. Bon je dois aller retrouver Bella. Lui dis-je en mettant des pièces dans la machine

- Vas-y et prend soin d'elle. Me dit mon père avec un triste sourire

Je pris les cafés et retournais dans la chambre

POV BELLA

Edward venait à peine de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher du café que je broyais de nouveau du noir. Tout me semblait plus…surmontable quand il était près de moi. J'en venais presque à ressentir une once d'espoir.

Je rapprochais la chaise le plus près possible du lit et pris la main de Josh dans la mienne. J'essayais de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler en regardant son visage. Ce visage si beau et joyeux qui me manquait. J'avais envie de revoir son sourire, ses yeux bleu si expressif, j'avais envie de voir son visage renaitre tout simplement. Je me retenais de pleurer parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit de nouveau pleurer. Il allait vraiment en avoir de marre de me voir en larme à chaque fois qu'il quittait la pièce.

- Je suis désolé Josh, si tu savais à quel point. Si j'aurai été à New York, ce serai peut-être moi que tu aurai appelé et j'aurai pu te soigner. Faire quelque chose qui aurait empêché de te retrouver dans cet état. J'aurai pu…faire quelque chose pour toi…pour une fois. Tu as tellement fais pour moi alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien apporté. Je n'étais même pas capable d'être une amie correcte. Je ne t'appelais pas souvent alors que toi tu le faisais tout le temps, je ne venais pas te voir très souvent non plus et il fallait que tu te rappelle à mon bon souvenir pour que je daigne venir te voir…Je suis une putain d'égoïste, j'aurai dû être plus présente pour toi.

…et je le serais dorénavant, je te le promets. Je voudrai juste que tu m'en donne l'opportunité Josh. Laisse-moi rattraper mes erreurs, je serai une meilleur amie, juré. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, je ne te donne pas le choix. T'as intérêt à te réveiller et à être en pleine forme parce que…on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le crois. Tu es…mon meilleur ami, le frère que j'ai jamais eu, mon confident, tu fais partie de ma famille. Tu sais tout de moi, tu es le seul à en savoir autant sur ma vie et sur ce qui se passe dans ma tête. On a encore tellement de chose à faire, c'est juste pas possible que tu nous laisse parce que Vince aussi a besoin de toi. D'ailleurs tu lui dois du fric et il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour rembourser à ta place. Rajoutais-je en riant

- Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, que tu mérite mieux qu'une meilleure amie à temps partielle mais…même si on ne se voit pas aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait…tu tiens une place énorme dans ma vie et mon cœur. Et je ne supporterais pas ce vide…j'ai déjà eu le manque d'une mère…je ne supporterais pas de perdre un frère. Dis-je en reniflant alors que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais mouillant le drap de Josh au passage

Putain j'avais dépassé mon quota de larmes pour l'année. Ca c'est pour toute les fois où je me suis retenue au lieu de craquer comme les gens normaux.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je savais que c'était Edward qui revenait. Il va me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse à force.

Il déposa les café sur la petite table à côte du lit et ramena la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit près de la mienne. Il reprit les cafés et m'en donna un avant de prendre le sien et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il glissa sa main gauche dans la mienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens alors que je tenais mon café dans l'autre. Rien que sentir sa mien dans la mienne me donnait des frissons, c'était une sensation agréable qui m'apaisait.

Edward porta nos mains lié vers son visage et embrassa délicatement chacun de mes doigts avant de frotter ses lèvres sur celle-ci, ce qui me provoqua de nouveau frissons.

- Merci d'être là. Murmurais-je pour ne pas perturber le silence qui nous enveloppait

- Ne me remercie pas, je suis là où j'ai envie d'être. Me répondit Edward en reposant nos mains liées sur sa cuisse

Nous bûmes nos cafés silencieusement, Edward embrassant et caressant ma main assez souvent. Puis ce moment fut perturbé par la sonnerie de mon portable, je déposais mon café et le prit pour voir qui m'appelait

- Je vais le prendre dehors, c'est Jasper. Dis-je à Edward quittant sa main à regret

Je sortais de la chambre et répondit rapidement

- _Bella ? Ca va ? Alice m'a dit pour Josh, comment va-t-il ?_ Me demanda Jazz inquiet

- Pas bien Jazz, on attend qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Lui répondis-je

- _Je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, ça doit être vraiment dur pour toi. Comment va Vince ?_ Me demanda Jazz

- Il a peur pour son cousin, il est la seule famille qui lui reste Jazz. Il est resté seul ici toute la nuit à stresser, il était dans un état de nerfs pas possible quand je suis arrivé. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer un peu, il en avait vraiment besoin pour tenir le coup. Dis-je en espérant que Vince était arrivé à s'endormir

- _Tu…tu es seul alors ?_ Me demanda Jazz inquiet pour moi

- Non, Edward est avec moi. Lui répondis-je pour le rassurer

- _Oh, Alice m'a dit que personne ne pouvait venir parce que Vince…_

- Alice devrait arrêter de faire des caprices, j'en ai marre et tu peux le lui dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pense à elle alors qu'il y a plus important pour le moment. Dis-je énervé

- _Elle n'a rien dit tu sais, enfin rien de…maintenant que tu le dis elle avait peur de t'appeler. Elle a dit quelque chose ?_ _Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?_ Me demanda Jazz soudain curieux

Evidemment, Alice ne disait que ce qui l'arrangeait et après elle envoyait Jazz pour prendre la température

- Presque, on n'est pas passé loin. Elle a juste voulu venir et quand je lui ai dit que Vince n'était pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit, madame s'est plaint en me demandant pourquoi MOI j'étais là comme si je lui interdisais de venir à un putain de spectacle. J'ai raccroché avant de dire des choses horribles parce qu'elle m'a vraiment fait halluciner là. Vince était vraiment mal et tu sais comment est Alice, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille même si elle aurait cru bien faire. Si Edward est là c'est pour moi, il est là pour me soutenir et je sais qu'il respecte la douleur de Vince et qu'il ne va pas aller l'embêter. Alors si elle a un problème avec ça, c'est qu'elle n'a rien compris. Dis-je vraiment déçu par le comportement d'Alice

- _Elle ne m'a pas parlé de tout ça Bella et je comprends que tu sois énervé après elle. Je ne vais pas essayer de plaider en sa faveur parce que c'est à elle de le faire._ Me répondit Jazz d'accord avec moi

- Merci de me comprendre Jazz, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'occuper d'Alice pour le moment. Lui dis-je

- _Je_ _sais, je vais te laisser Bella. J'espère que Josh ira mieux, prend soin de toi._ Me dit Jazz

Parfois je me demandais comment il arrivait à gérer le comportement d'Alice.

- Merci et toi…prend soin d'elle. Lui dis-je en parlant d'Alice

Même si j'avais envie de l'étrangler, elle restait quand même ma sœur et je l'aimais.

- _T'inquiète pas, au revoir._ Me dit Jazz

- Au revoir. Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher

Je retournais directement dans la chambre et repris ma place à côté d'Edward.

- Un problème ? Me demanda Edward en me regardant

- Pas vraiment. En tout cas rien d'important. Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule

Il fit passer son bras gauche sur mes épaules et me colla contre son torse. Une telle chaleur émanait de lui que j'aurai pu m'endormir si l'inquiétude ne me rongeait pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Carlisle rentrer.

- Comment va-t-il ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Toujours stable, pas d'amélioration. Lui répondis-je

Il vérifia ses paramètres

- J'ai finis mon service mais…si tu veux je peux rester encore un peu. Me proposa gentiment Carlisle

Je voyais bien qu'il culpabilisait de rentrer chez lui alors que je restais ici.

- C'est gentil Carlisle mais j'ai déjà un Cullen ici, ça me suffit. Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable

- Comme tu veux, tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure Bella. N'hésite surtout pas si tu as besoin de moi. Me dit Carlisle sérieux

- Merci. Lui répondis-je touché

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front doucement puis il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne vous ennuyer. Nous dit Carlisle avant de sortir de la chambre

Puis il nous laissa, c'est à ce moment là que je regardais l'heure. Il était près de 20h. Les heures étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, tu dois être fatigué, en plus tu travailles demain. Dis-je à Edward doucement

Ca faisait des heures qu'il me supportait le pauvre.

- Aucune chance que tu te débarrasse de moi, en tout cas pas avant que Vince revienne. D'ailleurs tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu. Me répondit Edward

- Comme tu veux. Lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui

Moi qui n'ait jamais été câline avant, je suis devenu une vrai guimauve ma parole. Si Jacob me voyait il serait dégouté vu que c'était le sujet de nombreuses disputes. C'est quand même étrange la vie !

Mon portable se mit à vibrer et je sursautais alors que j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward sauf que je m'étais assoupi sans m'en rendre compte.

- Merde ! Dis-je en essayant d'attraper mon portable avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner

- Allo. Répondis-je en me levant pour sortir de la chambre

- _Bella, il y a du changement ?_ Me demanda Vince

- Non, toujours pas. Lui répondis-je tristement

J'aurai voulu lui dire le contraire

- _Ok, de toute façon j'arrive._ Me dit Vince la voix un peu enroué

Il venait surement de se réveiller

- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes maintenant. De toute façon tu ne feras rien d'autre que tourner en rond. Repose-toi, je vais rester ici cette nuit et tu viendras me relayer demain matin, de toute façon je suis habitué à veiller la nuit. Je te promets que si l'état de Josh change, je t'appel immédiatement, tu peux me faire confiance. Lui dis-je

Si je rentrai chez moi, je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je préférai rester ici et veiller sur Josh au cas où quelque chose se passe. Je savais que les nuits il y avait moins de médecin qu'en journée et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- _Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser là alors que je suis en train de dormir tranquillement. _Me dit Vince embarrassé

- Tu es resté debout toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée alors que moi je dormais. Répliquais-je

- _Oui mais moi c'est normal, je suis son cousin._ Me répondit Vince

- Ouai et moi je suis quoi ? La voisine du dessous ? Je te ferais remarquer que Josh fait partie de la famille pour moi, il est comme mon frère alors arrête tes conneries. Lui dis-je blessé qu'il me considère presque comme une étrangère

- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella. Pour moi aussi tu fais partie de la famille et tu le sais, sinon jamais je n'aurai pu laisser Josh. C'est juste que…je suis gêné de te laisser toute seule. _M'expliqua Vince

- Mais je ne suis pas seule, Edward est avec moi. Lui répondis-je

Vince ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes puis il souffla et je sus que j'avais réussis à le convaincre.

- _Ok, je serai là demain matin. _Me répondit Vince

- D'accord et profites-en pour bien dormir. Lui dis-je

- _Merci Bella. _Souffla Vince

- Je t'en prie, bonne nuit. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je revins dans la chambre et Edward me questionna du regard.

- C'était Vince, il voulait savoir comment allait Josh et j'ai réussis à le convaincre de ne pas revenir ici jusqu'à demain matin. Il a besoin de se reposer et moi je me sentirai mieux si je suis ici auprès de Josh. Les premières 24heures sont toujours les plus décisifs et je ne veux pas le laisser. Lui dis-je en me rasseyant sur ma chaise

- Tu crois que tu va tenir le coup ? Tu vas tenir toute la nuit ? Me demanda Edward

- Oui ça va aller, je vais juste enchainer les cafés. Lui répondis-je en regardant Josh

- De toute façon je t'aiderai à rester éveillé. Me répondit Edward sérieusement

Merde je n'avais pas réfléchis qu'en disant à Vince de rester chez lui j'obligeais Edward à rester ici avec moi.

- Non, non, non. Tu vas rentrer dormir Edward, comment tu feras pour aller travailler demain en ayant passé une nuit blanche ? Lui demandais-je

- Tout d'abord, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici seul, oublie tout de suite. Et ensuite…je n'ai cours qu'à partir de 13h, Vince arrivera tôt le matin et on rentrera dormir. Me répondit Edward

De toute façon il avait l'air décidé et je n'avais pas l'énergie pour lutter contre lui.

- Comme tu voudras…merci quand même…de rester avec moi. Lui dis-je reconnaissante qu'il soit auprès de moi

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis là pour toi. Me répéta Edward en caressant ma joue de sa main droite

Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation agréable des doigts d'Edward sur mon visage, il avait les mains si douces et ses gestes étaient si tendre. Je ne me rendis compte qu'Edward s'était rapproché que quand je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je rouvris les yeux et vis son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Il attendait ma permission pour se rapprocher, il devait penser qu'en ce moment je n'avais pas très envie de ça mais c'était tout le contraire. Je parcouru les quelques centimètres restant et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes lèvres sur les siennes étaient aussi légères qu'une plume. J'embrassais tour à tour ses lèvres tendrement mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus et je sentais qu'Edward était aussi demandeur que moi. Mais au moment où je su que j'allais flancher, mes baisers dévièrent vers sa joue, puis j'enfonçais mon visage dans son cou caressant mes lèvres au passage sur celui-ci.

Edward eu du mal à se contenir et il lui fallu un petit temps pour qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits. Il me serra fort contre lui pour me montrer à quel point c'était dur pour lui de se retenir et je le comprenais parfaitement.

- Je me rattraperai, promis mon cœur. Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille me sentant coupable de le repousser

- J'espère parce que…si tu savais, c'est tellement difficile de ne pas céder à mes pulsions en ce moment que ça en est douloureux. Me dit Edward avec difficulté

Je crois que parti comme ça, on s'enverra en l'air dans la semaine. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça d'attendre mais si en plus Edward me dit des trucs pareils, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Je sais mais…je préfère ne pas commencer quelque chose que…je ne pourrais pas terminer. Crois-moi ce serait beaucoup plus dur à gérer pour toi si on allait plus loin. Lui fis-je remarquer

J'aurai pu aller plus loin comme…me laisser aller à quelques caresses…mais ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit. En plus si j'allais trop loin Edward aurait eu un petit problème qui aurait été difficile à résoudre.

- Je suis forcé d'être d'accord avec toi malheureusement mais…tu es tellement tentante et beaucoup trop sexy pour ton propre bien. M'avoua Edward en se reculant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux

- Sexy ? En ce moment ? Tu plaisante ou quoi, je dois avoir les yeux rouge et gonflé. Et…je porte un vulgaire jean et un tee-shirt banal, je n'ai même pas un gramme de maquillage et tu me trouve tentante là tout de suite ? Lui demandais-je surprise

Je ne me sentais pas du tout sexy en ce moment, je me sentais plus comme une épave à vrai dire. Je crois que même quand je traine à la maison j'ai meilleur allure.

- Tu es tentante quoi que tu fasses, c'est bien ça le problème. Tu n'a pas besoin de t'habiller sexy ou mettre du maquillage pour être belle, tu l'es naturellement sans faire d'effort. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Et bien…c'est gentil. Mais toi aussi tu es sexy je te signale et c'est aussi un problème, je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières afin que je ne me fasse pas trucider par tes admiratrices. Lui dis-je en en blaguant…à moitié

- Je te protégerai. Me répondit Edward avec un sourire charmeur

- Y a plutôt intérêt, ce sera quand même de ta faute si elle s'en prenne à moi. Me moquais-je

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compenserai ça d'une autre manière. Me répondit Edward faisant monter la température de la pièce

Il parle de sexe ou je me fais des idées ?

- Ok, terrain glissant, changement de conversation. Lui dis-je en me tournant pour me mettre droite sur la chaise et ne plus le regarder

J'entendis un petit rire venant d'Edward alors qu'un léger sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres

J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès le salop, il veut jouer à me faire craquer et m'exciter. Il est doué en plus l'enfoiré, faut dire que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un, il le sait et en joue.

- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda Edward en se levant

- Non merci, je n'ai besoin de rien. Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui

- Tu n'as rien mangé Bella, tu devrais vraiment avaler quelque chose. Me sermonna Edward

- J'ai l'estomac noué Edward, je n'arriverais pas à manger. Lui répondis-je

Et c'était vrai, si mangeais quelque chose, mon estomac ne le supporterait pas.

Edward soupira découragé par ma réponse.

- Comme tu veux. Me répondit Edward en se baissant vers moi pour un chaste baiser

Puis il sortit de la chambre alors que je reportais mon attention sur Josh. Ca m'inquiétait de plus en plus qu'il ne se réveille pas mais en même temps son corps devait se remettre de ce traumatisme. J'espérais juste qu'il n'y ait rien d'irrémédiable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Demandais-je sans me retourner pensant que c'était Edward qui revenait

- Bella ? M'appela une voix que je reconnus tout de suite

Kate !

- Oh Kate, tu es de garde ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Lui dis-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras

- J'ai entendu que tu étais ici et je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Je suis désolé pour ton ami ma belle, comment va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras également

Je lui expliquais son état et lui fis part de mes craintes.

- Bella, tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il en est mais…ton ami est jeune et en pleine forme, tu devrais être plus optimiste. Me répondit Kate

- J'ai peur de l'être et…de tomber de plus haut après. Lui confiais-je

- Je te comprends, je pense que je réagirai comme toi si un de mes proches était sur ce lit. Me répondit Kate sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison de réagir comme ça

- Je dois te laisser maintenant, il y a eu un important accident en plein centre ville et il y a un tas de blessés qui vont débarquer. Mais je repasserai dès que ça se sera calmé. Me promis Kate

- Merci Kate, je t'adore et si vous avez…

- Même pas en rêve, on se débrouillera sans toi. Termina Kate sachant à l'avance ce que j'allais dire

On se connaissait à présent assez bien pour être aussi complice, ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était mon infirmière préférée

Kate sortis et me laissa de nouveau seul avec Josh. Peu de temps après j'entendis du vacarme venant du service m'apprenant que les blessés étaient arrivé. Je me sentais mal de rester là alors qu'ils avaient certainement besoin d'aide mais Kate m'appellerai si on avait besoin de moi.

C'était plus fort que moi, je fis quelques pas vers la porte et regardais à travers la petite vitre. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et j'étais tiraillé entre rester ici et aller les aider. Kate jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et me fit non de la tête pour que je ne vienne pas. Mais demandez à une chanteuse de ne pas chanter alors que ces fans l'acclament ! Ok ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose mais ce n'était pas loin.

Ok, j'attendrai qu'Edward revienne et reste avec Josh pour y aller. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester et les laisser se débrouiller seul.

Edward fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ecoutes, je vais te laisser un moment seul ici, je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin de moi. Dis-je à Edward une fois qu'il passa le pas de la porte

- Mais tu ne travaille pas Bella, ils peuvent se passer de toi. Me répondit Edward

- S'ils s'en sortent et bien…je reviens mais sinon je te confie Josh. Au moindre mouvement de sa part ou si quelque chose te parait étrange, n'importe quoi vient me chercher. D'accord ? Lui demandais-je

- Bella, je ne sais pas si…

- Edward s'il te plait, je…j'ai besoin de me rendre utile. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

J'avais besoin en quelque sorte de…sauver une vie, à défaut de sauver celle de Josh. Je sais, c'était ridicule mais…ça me redonnerait du courage.

- D'accord, vas-y. Me répondit Edward même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en sortant

Je marchais rapidement tout le long du couloir qui me séparait des urgences et arriva au cœur de l'action. Il y avait au moins 6 box occupé avec des blessés assez grave tandis que d'autres attendaient avec des blessures légères. Il y avait 3 médecins de garde et…ce n'était pas les meilleurs. Je regardais lequel des box sans médecins avait le plus besoin d'aide.

J'enfilais une blouse et des gants et allait vers le patient qui me semblait avoir le plus besoin d'un médecin.

- Qu'es-ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je aux infirmières qui essayaient de limiter les dégâts

Je pu voir immédiatement un immense soulagement sur leur visage

- Dame de 35 ans, pneumothorax avec difficulté respiratoire. Les radios sont là. M'indiqua une infirmière en me les montrant

Je vérifiais consciencieusement les radios pour être sûr du diagnostique

- Bon ok, on va poser un drain thoracique. Leur dis-je alors que les infirmières préparaient déjà le matériel nécessaire et qu'on anesthésiait la patiente

Une fois l'opération commencé, je ne voyais rien d'autre et me concentrais sur ce que je faisais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça m'avait pris mais tout se passa parfaitement. Une fois la patiente stabilisé, je laissais les infirmières se charger du reste et passais à un autre patient

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda Kate en me voyant

- Je suis venu aider. Lui répondis-je

- Je vois ça mais on n'a pas besoin de toi pour celui-là, juste quelques points de suture. Tu devrais…

- PUTAIN BELLA VIENT. Cria Edward qui était venu en courant

MERDE JOSH ! Je suivais Edward en courant tout en enlevant ma blouse et mes gants.

J'arrivais enfin dans la chambre de Josh et vis qu'il convulsait. PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je sonnais immédiatement pour qu'un médecin vienne.

- QU'ES-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? Criais-je à Edward paniqué

- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! TOUT ALLAIT BIEN ET IL A COMMENCE A CONVULSER D'UN COUP. Cria Edward paniqué

- Bella ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Kate qui m'avait suivit alors que j'essayais d'éviter que Josh ne tombe du lit

Je remontais la barrière sur le côté

- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! PUTAIN POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VIENT ! Criais-je alors qu'Edward vint m'aider en remontant la barrière de l'autre côté et maintenir Josh en place pour qu'il ne se blesse pas

Bordel c'était flippant de voir Josh convulser comme ça, voir un patient et un proche était totalement différent. J'essayais de me calmer et de penser professionnellement et pas comme la meilleure amie de Josh.

- Bella, je crois que tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui toi-même, personne ne viendra et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Me dit Kate calmement

- QUOI ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ? JE NE PEUX PAS ! Lui criais-je paniqué

Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui, merde c'est Josh !

- BELLA ECOUTES-MOI ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE LES MEDECINS SONT TOUS OCCUPE, EN PLUS FRANCHEMENT JE NE CONFIERAIS PAS LA VIE D'UN AMI ENTRE LEURS MAINS. Me hurla dessus Kate ce qui me calma directe

Elle avait raison, je ne leur confierai même pas ma vie à ceux-là. Pas qu'ils étaient incompétent mais…ils étaient connu pour bâcler le travail et je ne leur faisais pas confiance

- BELLA, BOUGE TON CUL. Me cria dessus Kate

- OK, ok. Injecte-lui un anticonvulsivant par intraveineuse. Lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer

Ok, ça je pouvais faire mais pas autre chose. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi tétanisé devant un patient, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était horrible et si je ne faisais rien, Josh y passerait par ma faute.

- Edward s'il te plait, va voir si un des trois médecins là-bas ne peut pas venir. Au pire des cas je resterai près d'eux pour voir ce qu'ils font. Dis-je pour me rassurer moi-même

Putain qu'es-ce que j'aurai aimé que Carlisle soit là, c'était le seul en qui j'avais confiance mais le temps qu'il arrive il sera peut-être trop tard

- Ok, j'y vais. Me répondit Edward en sortant immédiatement de la chambre

- Bella, réfléchis un peu, tu es la seule à pouvoir le soigner correctement alors fais-le. Me dis Kate

- Je suis trop impliqué Kate, c'est mon ami putain, pas un patient lambda. Si je merde, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Lui dis-je au bord de l'hystérie sentant les larmes coulant sur mon visage

- Tu ne va pas merder, tu es le meilleur médecin que je connaisse et si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrai que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi Bella. Alors fais cette faveur à ton ami. Chaque minute qui passe est crucial Bella grouille. Me pressa Kate

- Bella, je suis désolé mais…personne ne viendra, ils sont débordés et pas mal sur les nerfs, je ne te conseille pas de faire appel à eux. Me confia Edward

Les convulsions se calmèrent rapidement après l'injection, j'examinais Josh maintenant qu'il était calme pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ça. Ca ne pouvait venir que de son opération au cerveau. Il a peut-être contracté un œdème. Je soulevais sa paupière et examina son œil.

- Merde hypertension intracrânienne. Murmurais-je

- Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ? Me demanda Kate qui m'avait vaguement entendu

- Il fait de l'hypertension intracrânienne. Lui répondis-je anxieuse

- Et c'est grave ? Demanda Edward inquiet

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, j'étais complètement perdu. Voilà pourquoi on n'est pas autorisé à opérer ses proches ?

- Pas si Bella s'en occupe, Bella il va falloir que tu…

- …pose une dérivation ventriculaire externe et une sonde, je sais.

- Et tu attends quoi au juste ? Que ton ami meurt, c'est ça ? S'énerva Kate

- BIEN SUR QUE NON, C'EST TOUT LE CONTRAIRE FIGURES-TOI. Criais-je en attrapant mes cheveux entre mes poings.

Je suis perdu, complètement déboussolé.

Putain c'est comme si on me demandait de trifouiller dans le cerveau de Jazz ou Emmet, c'est impossible.

- Bella, bébé, écoutes-moi. Me dis Edward en me retournant et en me prenant par les épaules

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver…je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité et que tu ne t'en crois pas capable mais je sais que tu peux le faire et ton amie aussi. Elle travaille avec toi, elle sait de quoi tu es capable. Fais comme si c'était un patient normal, ne pense pas à lui comme Josh. Bella, fais-le. Me dis Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je pouvais voir à quel point il croyait en moi, il m'en sentait vraiment capable. Mais moi je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Si je paralysais Josh, ou si j'endommageais ces fonctions cérébrales ou si je le tuais. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

- Je…je ne sais pas…, je ne peux pas. Dis-je en sortant de la chambre en pleurant

Je craquais face à toute cette pression, je me sentais oppressé et j'étouffais. Je tremblais de partout et me laissais glisser sur le sol. Je faisais une crise de panique, j'avais du mal à respirer convenablement. J'essayais d'écarter le col de mon tee-shirt pour mieux respirer mais rien à faire. Je pleurais en même temps et suffoquais. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre connaissance tellement je me sentais mal. Je ne pouvais pas aller trifouiller dans le cerveau de Josh, c'est trop dur, j'en suis incapable.

C'est horrible, je me sens comme une merde et si impuissante.

J'empoignais tellement violemment mes cheveux que ça me faisait mal. Mais je méritais de souffrir parce que je n'étais qu'une lâche. Je ne servais à rien finalement. Je devrai être la place de Josh, c'est moi qui devrais être là en train de mourir. Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti perdu qu'en ce moment, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on m'aide. Qu'on me donne un signe. Si au moins j'avais la certitude que je ne pourrai pas faire de mal à Josh, j'entrerai sans hésiter dans cette chambre et je l'opérerai. Je voulais que Dieu en personne m'en donne la confirmation, qu'il me dise que Josh survivra après être passé entre mes mains.

Comment tout a pu déraper aussi vite ?

Non, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar. Je me suis endormis et je suis en train de faire un putain de cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Parce que si c'était la réalité, ça voudrai dire que mon ami est en train de mourir à quelques mètres de moi alors que moi…je le laisse mourir. Je sauve des vies tous les jours et je ne peux pas sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami.

_**Et voilà, je sais c'est vache de finir comme ça mais le dernier chapitre s'est plutôt bien fini alors je me rattrape :P. Bon je ne vais pas vous bassiner avec toutes mes questions, dites-moi juste ce qui vous a le plus marquer et…ce que vous avez à dire tout simplement. Je voudrai juste connaitre votre opinion sur Josh, je le fais mourir ou pas ? Répondez bien sachant que ça va avoir un énorme impacte sur la relation Bella/Edward. Alors reviewez les filles, je vous attends. Bisou**_

_**P.S : Pour tout ce qui est médical j'ai fais des recherches et en principe tout est correct à part si j'ai merdé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que par exemple quand Bella regarde l'œil de Josh et dit que c'est de l'hypertension crânienne, ce n'est pas des conneries, dans certains cas on peut le déceler comme ça. Voilà, c'était pour que vous sachiez que je prends cette fic très au sérieux et que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.**_


	21. Chapter 20

Salut à vous toutes, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud sorti tout droit de mon imagination en cet hiver bien froid.

C'est mon petit cadeau de noël rien que pour vous. Hé non je ne vous ai pas oublié !

Ca commence à devenir difficile de publier dans les temps mais je fais de mon mieux pour celles qui n'ont pas beaucoup de patience et qui se reconnaitront, lol.

J'ai pris bonne note de vos avis et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et une bonne année.

Pensez à moi pour les cadeaux sous le sapin, je ne demande qu'une petite review, je vous promets que ça ne fera pas exploser votre budget cadeau, lol.

J'arrête mes grand discours et vous laisse déguster ça bien emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude en ce froid hivernal. Bisou à toutes

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Spice ****: **Pas mal l'idée de faire mourir Jenny, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais Edward se sentira mal de l'avoir aussi mal traité et s'en voudra, pas une bonne solution. Elle prépare en effet quelque chose dans son esprit dérangé mais espérons que l'amour sera plus fort. Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, moi aussi j'ai lu des fictions qui m'ont mis la boule au ventre. Je te jure que c'était insupportable. Pour tout te dire j'arrêtais de les lire jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il y avait une amélioration. C'était trop dur à supporter, il y a déjà assez de malheur dans la vraie vie, on ne va pas en plus se les coltiner dans nos fictions. Mais qui dit dispute, dis réconciliation aussi. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Fais-moi confiance et tu ne seras pas déçu. Biz

**2lovers-twiliight-fic ****: **Je suis contente de savoir que les chapitres ne te déçoivent pas et qu'ils sont à la hauteur. C'est réconfortant. Le couple Edward/Bella avance pas mal je trouve, moment de tendresse, baiser et même un début de colocation ? Je sais que j'ai pas mal laissé trainer les choses alors j'essaie d'avancer sans trop brusquer les choses, que ça coule de source. En ce qui concerne Josh, tu as raison, ça ne peut être qu'un frein à leur relation. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Tu le découvriras plus bas. Merci pour ta review et de me faire confiance dans mes décisions. Biz

**anya ****: **ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Et je te confirme que Bella sera une épave si Josh meurt. Alors à quel point suis-je sadique ? Tu le découvriras en bas. Biz

**karima ****: **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'adore aussi « bébé », j'en mettrait tout le temps si je le pouvais. Bella et Edward se rapprochent pas mal quand même, petit moment de tendresse, baiser enflammé, Bella laissant des affaires chez lui. On avance mine de rien. Je te remercie de me dire que j'ai du talent, ça me touche beaucoup ma belle. Dommage que tu n'aies pas un compte pour que je puisse te répondre en privé. Bisou

**Nadalexx ****:** D'abord tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt, puis tu demande de le tuer parce qu'Edward risque d'être jaloux. Je crois que tu es encore plus sadique que moi au final, lol. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, tu veux juste que leur relation avance. Je pense que tu ne va pas être déçu. Bisou à toi

**beatrice ****: **Je suis contente de savoir que mes chapitres sont plein de surprise. Et je te rassure, il y en a beaucoup qui font la file pour filer des baffes à Alice. Qui ne craquerait pas en devant trifouiller dans le cerveau de son meilleur ami ? C'est une réaction normal je trouve, elle a peur de mal faire et ça la paralyse. On n'est jamais sûr de rein et une complication est vite arrivé. Pour cequi est de la mort possible de Josh et bien tu le saura en lisant ce chapitre. Bisou

**edalice ****:** C'est vrai que si Josh meurt, la relation de Bella et Edward va en pâtir, alors je pense que j'ai fais le bon choix en écrivant le chapitre ci-dessous. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Bisou aussi enneigé que le tiens parce que ce n'est pas la joie non plus ici, lol

**PatiewSnow ****:** Non je ne veux pas que tu pleure ma belle, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça. Tu peux te relever maintenant, lol. Je sais que je vous ai assez fais galéré pour en arriver là et que vous ne supporterez pas de faire marche arrière. J'ai agis en conséquence et je pense que j'ai fais du bon travail. Je ne me lance pas des fleurs, hein. Je ne suis pas comme ça, lol. Merci à toi, bisou

**malaxel****: **Merci etvos avis m'ont été d'une grande aide. Reste à savoir si ça va vous plaire. Merci pour ta review, bisou

**larsand ****:** Je fais du mieux que je peux, j'essaie de publier tous les 15 jours mais parfois ça prend plus longtemps par rapport à l'inspiration. Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ces moments de tendresse et émouvant entre Bella et Edward. Ca fait du bien de se lâcher enfin. Pour Josh, je te dirai juste de lire le chapitre là en dessous en espérant que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas si j'ai une sacrée plume, mais je sais que j'ai de sacrée lectrice. Bisou

**Malys ****:** Je sais c'était pas cool d'arrêter là mais heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre sinon je crois que je passerai noël dans un lit d'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, lol. Contente que tu aie aimé et que tu sois satisfaite du rapprochement entre nos deux amoureux. Pour Josh tu auras ta réponse en lisant le chapitre ici bas. Bisou

**Fic-Bella-T-Edward ****: **Salut toi, que dire ? Tu as tenu ta promesse en ce qui concerne les reviews et c'est génial. Contente que le chapitre t'aie plut et on verra si ta supposition est la bonne. La relation entre eux avance bien et ils deviennent de plus en plus complice et proche. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que Josh meurt, tu verras ça en lisant cocote. Par contre, je pensais que tu allais être la première à lire le chapitre alors que tu ne m'as laissé ta review 2jours après la publication ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé, lol ? Et tu t'impatientais seulement après 3jours, il y a du laissé aller là, mdr. Mais tu te rattrape en me disant que c'est ma fiction qui te manque le plus, ça mérite un gros bisou provenant des lèvres chaude et humide de mon beau Edward, lol. Merci à toi ma belle, je t'adore. C'est juste dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte fanfiction pour que je te réponde en MP. Je compte sur toi pour ce chapitre ? P.S : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans mon commentaire à la fin que tu ne va pas du tout apprécié. Ne m'en veux pas trop, ok ? C'est pour le bien de la fiction. Je te promets que si tu me bombarde de reviews je ferai au plus vite. Ne m'abandonne pas =( . Re P.S : Ne va pas tout de suite à la fin ça te gâcherai le plaisir. Bonne fêtes à toi aussi !

**Bellaandedwardamour ****: **Merci pour ta review et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. C'est dommage que je ne puissepas t'envoyer de MP mais ce n'est pas grave, bisou

**Nedwige ****: **Bienvenue à toi si tu viens de nous rejoindre. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et surtout de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Dommage que tu ne puisses recevoir de MP, bisou

**Jerry03 ****: **Tu n'as pas tort et c'est une lourde décision à prendre pour le reste de la fiction. Alors je te conseille de lire ce chapitre pour en savoir plus. Bisou

**CHAPITRE 20**

POV BELLA

Non, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar. Je me suis endormis et je suis en train de faire un putain de cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Parce que si c'était la réalité, ça voudrai dire que mon ami est en train de mourir à quelques mètres de moi alors que moi…je le laisse mourir. Je sauve des vies tous les jours et je ne peux pas sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami.

Comment les choses ont pu déraper aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi Josh ne s'était pas enfoncé quand Carlisle était encore là ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne comme ça sur moi ? C'est trop pour moi d'un seul coup. J'ai toujours donné l'impression d'être forte mais c'était des conneries, j'étais pitoyable.

Le problème, c'est que même si je l'opère et que…les choses se passent mal, je ne serais-pas si ça venait de moi ou de l'opération précédente. S'il y avait un risque que Josh garde des séquelles, comment être sûre que c'était moi ou pas ? Ca me rendait dingue rien que d'y penser.

Tout à coup j'imaginais le visage de Vince déformé par le chagrin si Josh ne s'en sortait pas. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, Josh était la seule famille qui lui restait. Et encore pire que tout, jamais il ne me pardonnerait d'avoir laissé ça se produire. Il me faisait confiance et j'avais tout fais pour le rassurer à ce propos. Il croyait Josh en sécurité avec moi…mais j'étais celle qui le laissait mourir.

C'était horrible ce sentiment d'impuissance, comme si on avait rien à faire sur cette terre tellement on était inutile. Je ressentais exactement la même chose que plus tôt dans la journée. Quand je regrettais ne pas être rentré plus tôt de Forks. Je m'étais dis que Josh m'aurait certainement appelé et que j'aurai pu le sauver avant que ses blessures ne soient trop grave. Et maintenant que je pouvais faire quelque chose, j'étais paralysé par la peur de mal faire.

J'en regrettais presque d'être médecin, c'était un des plus beaux métiers mais aussi un des plus difficile. Si je travaillais dans un bureau ou autre, la plus grosse gaffe que je pourrai faire était de foirer un dossier ou faire perdre de l'argent à mon entreprise. Mais là des vies humaines dépendaient de moi, j'avais le sort de plusieurs personnes entre mes mains et mes décisions changeaient définitivement en bien ou en mal la vie de mes patients et leurs familles.

Mais n'étais-je pas là pour ça finalement ? Pour faire la différence ? Pour changer les choses ? J'avais un pouvoir énorme entre les mains, ça ne tenait qu'à moi de faire les bons choix.

Moi qui réclamais une deuxième chance, n'étais-ce pas le moment de faire mes preuves ? N'étais-ce pas un test ? Josh me mettait peut-être au défi ? Je lui avais promis d'être une meilleure amie dorénavant et pour l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je faisais, bien au contraire !

J'essuyais les larmes qui inondaient mon visage avec la manche de mon tee-shirt et me relevait avec difficulté. J'étais tellement tendu que tous mes muscles me faisaient mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait deux heures de sport intensif.

Même si je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'opérer Josh moi-même, ça l'était encore moins de le laisser mourir. Je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir à cause de mes doutes. Il aurait plus de chance si je faisais quelque chose au lieu de rester là à attendre un miracle qui ne viendrait pas. Je soufflais plusieurs fois pour me reprendre et me calmer. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et fis abstraction de toutes mes peurs et ne visualisais qu'un seul objectif : sauver mon meilleur ami.

Je parcouru les quelques mètres qui me séparais de la chambre de Josh et m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte. Kate avait le dossier de Josh en main et semblait être inquiète. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Edward qui était de dos. Il avait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son front. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux perdu et je les comprenais parfaitement. Je les avais laissé se démerder seul en partant comme ça. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient rien faire et étaient condamné à rester là regarder Josh, impuissant. J'ai vraiment fais n'importe quoi !

Mais sans ce pétage de plomb je n'aurai pas pu ouvrir les yeux sur le plus important. Josh méritait que je fasse mon maximum pour lui et pas que je me comporte en lâche. Il avait besoin de moi tout de suite et je me devais d'être là pour lui après toutes les années où il avait été là pour moi. Kate et Edward ne m'avaient pas encore vu, trop bouleversé par ma fuite sûrement.

- Bon, Kate on va déplacer Josh en salle d'opération et tu vas me chercher rapidement toute l'aide que tu trouveras s'il te plait. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle releva son visage vers moi avec un petit sourire visiblement soulagé

Je voulais pas lui dire qu'ON avait perdu du temps parce qu'elle n'était pas responsable, mais moi je l'étais

Kate passa rapidement à côté de moi allant d'abord chercher de l'aide. Mais une fois à côté de moi, elle s'arrêta

- Je savais que tu reviendrai, je suis fière de toi. Me dit Kate sincèrement en me regardant dans les yeux

Je ne pu rien lui répondre et me contentais d'acquiescer

Mon regard se reporta enfin sur Edward qui me regardait avec tellement de…tendresse. Je voyais bien qu'il était désolé pour moi, qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi alors que je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Mais il se trompait, il était là et ça signifiait énormément pour moi. Il était resté malgré ma crise, il ne m'avait pas quitté. Il était toujours là. Il hésitait à venir vers moi ne sachant pas dans quel état émotionnel je me trouvais mais honnêtement je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je ressentais tellement de choses en même temps mais j'essayais de refouler tout ça. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que je ne dirais pas non à ce qu'Edward me donne un peu de force en ce moment.

C'est pour cette raison que je tendis mes mains vers lui pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Et là c'est comme si il n'attendait que mon signal car en un claquement de doigt il se retrouva près de moi et m'attira brusquement dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre lui. Comme s'il en avait autant besoin que moi. Je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais et laissais chaque fibre de mon corps se détendre au contact du sien.

- Bella ? M'appela Kate alors que je m'écartais d'Edward

Elle avait ramené deux infirmières et un anesthésiste.

- Ok, amenez-le en salle d'opération et préparez-le, je me prépare et je viens. Leur dis-je alors que Kate et les autres se mettaient déjà au travail

Je me retournais vers Edward qui n'avait cessé de me regarder. Il était confiant et me montrait que j'en étais capable. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire serait futile et ne m'aiderait pas.

- Faut que j'y aille…tu veux bien prévenir Vince ? Tiens mon portable. Lui dis-je en le sortant de ma poche

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Me demanda Edward

- Je sais qu'il va paniquer mais…j'ai promis de le prévenir en cas de changement bon ou…mauvais. Il ne me le pardonnerait pas si je ne l'informe pas. Lui répondis-je à contre cœur

Moi non plus ça ne me plaisait pas de le dire à Vince, il va complètement paniquer le pauvre mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais juste peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose s'il conduisait comme un malade pour venir ici.

- Qu'es-ce que je lui dis ? Me demanda Edward anxieux

- Qu'il y a eu des complications et qu'on a dû le réopérer. Tu lui expliqueras en détail quand il arrivera, je ne veux pas trop l'affoler et qu'il fasse un accident sur le chemin. Lui dis-je inquiète à ce sujet

- Ok. Me répondit simplement Edward

J'avais assez perdu de temps, je devais aller rejoindre les autres. J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse et j'appréhendais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me retournais pour aller me désinfecter les mains quand Edward m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournais vers lui espérant qu'il ne me dise pas un truc du genre « tout ira bien » ou « tu vas réussir j'en suis sûr » parce qu'il n'en savait rien et que moi non plus. Mais au lieu de ça il me regarda intensément, prit mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes franchement sans chercher à approfondir son baiser. C'était sa façon à lui de m'insuffler du courage et il y arrivait bien. Il se détacha de moi assez rapidement sachant que je devais y aller. Sa main qui tenait toujours mon poignet glissa dans la mienne et je m'éloignais d'Edward en faisant glisser ma main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de couper tout contact. C'était difficile parce qu'il m'apaisait et je me sentais plus calme quand il était près de moi mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser venir avec moi.

Je m'éloignais rapidement et allais me préparer pour l'opération.

POV EDWARD

J'avais été complètement perdu quand Bella était partie en pleurant en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas opérer Josh. J'avais essayé de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais mais j'avais échoué, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. J'avais surestimé l'influence que j'avais sur elle.

Une fois Bella sortie, ni moi ni l'amie de Bella ne sachions quoi faire. Quand j'avais été demandé de l'aide auprès des médecins, ils avaient été de vrai connard et franchement je n'avais aucune confiance en eux même si je ne les connaissais pas. Je savais que Josh aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir si Bella s'occupait de lui. Mais Bella avait craqué, tout ce poids sur ces épaules avait eu raison d'elle et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce qu'on exigeait d'elle était vraiment dur et je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état je serai si j'étais à la place de Bella.

Je pu voir la panique sur le visage de l'amie de Bella quand elle était partie en courant, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ca voulait dire que c'était Bella ou rien. Et être dans cette pièce avec Josh en train de…mourir juste à côté était insupportable. Alors que l'infirmière examinait le dossier de Josh, j'allais devant la fenêtre et réfléchissais à un autre moyen de sauver Josh. Parce que si Bella ne faisait rien et que Josh succombait à ses blessures, Bella serait détruite à jamais et ni rien, ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. J'avais bien pensé à appeler mon père mais il lui fallait au moins 45 minutes pour arriver ici et ce seulement s'il ça roulait bien. J'aurai voulu aller à la poursuite de Bella, je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état elle devrait être, elle devait énormément souffrir mais je devais la laisser seule pour l'instant. Je ne ferai que l'oppresser au lieu de l'aider.

Je le savais parce que Bella et moi nous ressemblons énormément sur certains points. Elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne et ne supportait pas les gens qui sortent des conneries qu'ils ne pensent pas tout ça pour nous réconforter. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la voix de mon ange.

Je me retournais immédiatement vers elle et vis sur son visage qu'elle avait du beaucoup pleurer. Mais j'y vis aussi une certaine détermination, elle avait repris le dessus.

Après qu'elle ait donné ses instructions à l'infirmière et que nous nous étions retrouvés seul, je n'avais pas osé m'approcher d'elle ne sachant pas dans quel état émotionnel elle était. Peut-être qu'elle voulait être seul pour rester concentré pour l'opération ? Mais c'est alors que Bella tendit les mains vers moi et en une fraction de seconde je me trouvait à ses côtés et l'attirais dans mes bras. Elle avait besoin de moi plus que jamais en ce moment et j'essayais de lui apporter tout le réconfort que je pouvais. Mais ce moment fut de courte duré puisque Bella devait se préparer. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser pour être présent pour elle à ma manière. Je ne voulais pas lui dire des conneries du genre « ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien » ou « je suis sûr que tout se passera bien » parce que c'était des conneries et que ni moi, ni elle pouvait le savoir. Je n'avais donc rien dit et m'étais contenté de l'embrasser chastement.

J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus mais j'étais impuissant et Bella devait faire face seul. Savoir que Bella allait opérer Josh, qu'elle allait devoir aller dans son cerveau me rendait encore plus amoureux de cette femme qui avait tant de courage. Il fallait vraiment une grande force pour pouvoir faire ça et ma Bella l'avait, ce qui me rendait tellement fière d'elle.

En attendant, j'avais une lourde tâche qui m'attendait.

Je pris le portable de Bella et cherchais le numéro de Vince, puis je composais ce numéro sur mon portable et soufflais un bon coup avant d'appeler. Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait qu'il était près de 2h du matin.

- _Allo._ Me dit Vince d'une voix endormie

- Euh…Vince, c'est Edward. Lui dis-je

- _Edward ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bella ?_ Me demanda Vince affolé

- Et bien…il y a eu une complication et…Josh doit être réopérer. Lui répondis-je sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails

- _C'est grave ? Co…comment ça s'est produit ? Et pourquoi c'est pas Bella qui m'appelle ? Si elle ne veut pas me parler c'est que ça doit vraiment être grave. _Me dit Vince paniqué alors que j'entendais un sacré vacarme chez lui

Il devait sûrement être en train de se préparer pour venir ici

- Si Bella ne peut pas t'appeler c'est parce qu'elle est occupé. Lui répondis-je

- _Ah ouai ? Elle est trop occupée ? Tellement occupée qu'elle n'a pas le temps de m'appeler comme elle me l'avait promis ?_ S'énerva Vince

- Elle a promis de te tenir au courant de l'état de Josh et c'est ce que je fais, non ? Lui dis-je exaspéré

Je comprenais qu'il était inquiet pour Josh mais là il faisait tout un plat de rien du tout.

- _Pourquoi elle t'a chargé de le faire alors ? Elle aurait pu mieux m'expliquer ce qui arrive à Josh._ Répliqua Vince en claquant une porte que j'imaginais être celle de son appartement

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est en train d'opérer ton cousin Vince, alors arrête de faire chier et ramène-toi ! Lui dis-je perdant patience

Il était en train de blâmer Bella alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est en train de vivre en ce moment même.

- _Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est Bella qui opère Josh ?_ Me demanda Vince stoppant tout mouvement

- Oui, elle n'a pas eu le choix, tous les médecins sont débordés. Et je peux t'assurer que ça été dur pour elle de prendre cette décision. Opérer Josh elle-même est je crois la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire. Et même si elle savait que t'allait flipper grave, elle a quand même tenu à tenir sa promesse et à te prévenir. Alors arrête de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle ne t'a pas appelé et viens. Lui dis-je voulant couper court à cette conversation

- _Ok, j'arrive._ Me dit Vince avant de raccrocher

Je connaissais très peu Vince, je ne le voyais que quand j'allais en boite. J'étais un habitué et on se parlait parfois à l'occasion quand je n'avais pas une poule accroché à moi. Il savait quel genre de mec j'étais étant donné que je n'étais pas très discret quand j'étais avec une fille. On avait l'habitude d'être démonstratif en public, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne sortais plus avec les autres. Mais pour ma défense, ce n'était pas moi qui commençait, c'était toujours ces chaudasses.

Comment je pouvais rester de marbre si elles me caressaient la queue en dessous de la table ? Ou si elles se mettaient à califourchon sur moi et se frottaient ? Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Et Vince avait été témoin de tout ça malheureusement. J'avais bien vu dans son regard tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour que Bella me fréquente. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir vu ce qu'il m'avait vu faire avant, mais j'avais changé et j'espérais qu'il ne se mettrait pas entre Bella et moi.

J'attendais dans une salle d'attente près de la salle d'opération où Josh avait été emmené. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien à l'intérieur et que Bella allait bien. Je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus, j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir la soulager de ce poids.

- Hey, comment ça se passe ? Me demanda Vince en courant vers moi

- J'en sais rien, personne n'est encore sorti de là. Lui répondis-je

- Merde ! Jura Vince en faisant les cents pas

Il était dans un état pas possible, ce que je pouvais comprendre mais il me refilait son stresse du coup.

- Depuis combien temps il est là ? Me demanda Vince

- Quand je t'ai appelé, ils venaient juste de l'emmener. Lui dis-je

- Putain ! Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Me demanda Vince concentré sur mon visage

- Et bien Josh a…commencé à convulser mais ils l'ont calmé très vite. Puis Bella l'a rapidement examiné et a su ce qui n'allait pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains avec Bella, elle fera tout ce qui est possible pour tirer Josh de là. Essayais-je de le rassurer

- Je sais mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. Bella est un excellent médecin et j'ai confiance en elle mais…elle n'est pas Dieu malheureusement, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Me répondit Vince se rendant à l'évidence que peut-être Josh ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelles

Il avait raison et je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point là. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir et je comprenais à présent Bella quand elle me disait qu'on n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir les familles sans l'avoir vécu soi-même.

Nous restâmes Vince et moi dans cette salle d'attente pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'on attendait mais quand je regardais l'horloge ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Vince s'était légèrement calmé en s'asseyant mais il tapait nerveusement du pied alors que moi je restais assis en fixant la direction d'où allait venir Bella.

Ce n'est qu'après trois quart d'heure de plus que je vis une des infirmières et l'anesthésiste sortir. L'opération avait duré environs deux heures. Je me levais instantanément suivit de Vince. Je savais que ni l'anesthésiste, ni l'infirmière ne pouvait nous dire quoi que ce soit alors j'attendais Bella. Après quelques minutes les deux infirmières sortirent en poussant le lit de Josh.

En arrivant prés de nous, je pouvais voir deux tuyaux sortant du crâne de Josh alors que Vince se rua vers lui.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Il va bien ? Demanda Vince en regardant Josh

- Tout s'est bien passé. Bella a fait du bon boulot. Lui répondit l'amie de Bella

Vince acquiesça et suivit Josh dans la chambre où il était tout à l'heure alors que moi je voulais juste aller voir comment allait ma Bella.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser un moment seul, elle a besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression. Elle viendra quand elle se sentira mieux. Me dit l'amie de Bella voyant que j'allais rejoindre Bella

Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre ici alors que je ne savais pas comment allait Bella bien que j'avais une petite idée là-dessus. Si elle avait besoin d'être seul, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face pour le moment. Elle appréhendait peut-être de voir Vince et de répondre à ces questions. Parce que je savais que même si tout c'était bien passé, on ne savait toujours pas quels étaient les séquelles que Josh garderaient s'il en avait. Etre dans l'ignorance devait tuer Bella et elle devait en plus répondre aux questions de Vince alors qu'elle n'avait pas les réponses.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. J'étais à peu près sûr que Bella se demanderait si Josh avait des séquelles si c'était du à son opération précédente ou la sienne. Si jamais Josh ne s'en sortait pas indemne cette question la hanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac rien que d'y penser alors je n'osais même pas penser à ce que devait ressentir ma puce. Ca faisait au moins 10minutes que Bella était là-bas et je ne le supportais plus.

Je décidais alors d'aller à sa recherche en empruntant le chemin d'où étaient venus les autres. Je ne savais pas où avait eu lieu l'opération alors je regardais dans les salles à côté desquelles je passais au fur et à mesure. Je regardais brièvement dans chaque salle mais alors que je passais l'une d'elle quelque chose m'interpella et je fis marche arrière. Et j'avais vu juste parce que Bella s'y trouvait. Et j'aurai pu la manquer si je n'avais pas bien regardé.

Elle était assise sur le sol contre une armoire avec les genoux relevé. Ses mains pendaient par-dessus chaque genou alors qu'elle portait encore ses gants stériles couvert de sang. Elle portait une blouse bleue foncé avec quelques tâches de sang également et son masque chirurgical était rabaissé dans son cou. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains et je pouvais apercevoir quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. La voir comme ça me brisait le cœur et je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle plus longtemps. C'était trop pour moi de voir la femme que j'aime souffrir autant.

Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle et c'est comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que je me trouvais près d'elle puisqu'elle était toujours focalisé sur ses gants ensanglantés. Je m'assis sur le sol juste en face d'elle en essayant d'être le plus proche possible. Je commençais légèrement à stresser parce que Bella ne régissait toujours pas, comme si son esprit était absent.

Les nœuds de sa blouse étaient défait par derrière et sa blouse était juste posé sur ses épaules, je supposais que c'était une des infirmières qui les lui avait défait. Ce n'était pas sain pour elle de rester comme ça avec le sang de son ami sur elle. Je pris alors ses poignets en évitant de toucher le sang sur ses gants pour que ses mains se retrouvent sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit enfin compte de ma présence.

- Ne me touche pas je vais te salir. Me dit Bella la voix enroué en essayant de s'écarter mais je ne lui en laissais pas la possibilité

- Chhhut, laisse-moi faire. Soufflais-je en la regardant dans les yeux pour qu'elle voie que je suis là pour elle et uniquement pour elle

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils signe qu'elle se demandait ce que j'essayais de faire mais je ne lui donnais aucune réponse. A la place je pris ses chevilles dans mes mains et tirais légèrement dessus pour qu'elle allonge ses jambes sur le sol. Elle se laissa faire sans objection ce qui me facilitait les choses. Je fis ensuite passer mes jambes pardessus les siennes et posais mes pieds de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ensuite je me penchais légèrement et attrapais les pans de sa blouse et la fis glisser doucement le long des bras de Bella. Arrivé au niveau de ses mains, je la libérais de ses gants en continuant à tirer sur sa blouse. Une fois le tout enlevé, je les jetais dans un coin de la pièce et reportais mon attention sur Bella.

Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque et défis les nœuds de son masque légèrement mouillé par ses larmes puis le retirais. Bella avait les yeux baissé sur ses mains alors qu'elle les examinait à présent sans ses gants remplis de sang. Avoir le sang de Josh sur ses mains à sûrement du la traumatiser la pauvre. Je crois qu'elle a su garder son calme pendant toute l'opération et maintenant elle réalisait vraiment.

Je pris les mains de Bella dans les miennes et les caressais doucement en essayant de la faire revenir avec moi. Mais elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vide et ça commençait vraiment à m'effrayer, fallait absolument qu'elle revienne vers moi. Elle avait besoin de craquer et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle se retenait encore d'une certaine façon. Je relâchais ses mains et posais les miennes sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. La voir comme ça m'était insupportable et j'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour la soulager de cette douleur.

Je relevais légèrement son visage l'obligeant à me regarder. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Et là c'est comme si elle revenait vers moi, qu'elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, que j'étais à ses côtés. Elle s'était reconnectée à moi d'une certaine façon et j'étais content d'être devenu son point d'ancrage. Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux devinrent flou tellement les larmes affluaient en masse.

- Oh bébé. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle au maximum pour la serrer contre moi

Cette image de Bella était tout simplement déchirante. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Josh s'en sortirait parce que je ne supporterais pas de voir Bella comme ça plus longtemps. Ca m'était insupportable.

J'avais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque en train de la masser alors qu'elle avait passé ses mains derrière mon dos et me serrait avec une telle force qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait peur de se noyer ou de tomber dans le vide. Je la sentais trembler tout contre moi alors qu'elle hoquetait à force de pleurer. J'aurai voulu l'emmener loin d'ici pour qu'elle se calme mais elle refuserait de s'éloigner de Josh. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour aller mieux et pouvoir faire face. Mais faute de mieux je devais faire mon possible pour elle ici.

Quelques sons étouffés provenaient de Bella et je savais qu'elle ne se laissait pas totalement aller.

- Je suis là bébé, je suis là pour toi. Lui murmurais-je alors que j'embrassais son oreille

Puis je glissais lentement mes lèvres vers sa joue et l'embrassais également.

- Je serai toujours là, je ne vais nulle part. Soufflais-je alors que je posais mon front sur le sien

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma bouche tellement on était proche. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que nos visages qui étaient proche. Mon bassin était pratiquement collé contre celui de Bella. J'aurai pu avoir une réaction gênante si le moment n'était pas si inapproprié. Je ne pensais vraiment pas au sexe en ce moment, tout ce que je voulais c'est que Bella aille mieux. Cela dit, c'était assez difficile de sentir la bouche de Bella si près et ne pas céder. Ca ne serait pas si déplacé que ça si je l'embrassais, non ? Après tout ça n'avait rien de sexuel, ce ne serait que de la tendresse.

Je me penchais légèrement et posais mes lèvres sur celle bouillante de Bella. Je me retirais assez rapidement pour voir sa réaction mais Bella avait les yeux fermé et ne semblait pas vouloir me repousser. Alors je réitérais mon geste mais plus longtemps cette fois sans jamais approfondir ce baiser alors que j'en crevais d'envie. Mais contre toute attente, Bella posa sa main derrière ma nuque et me donna accès à sa bouche. Je du peser le pour et le contre une fraction de seconde avant de faire pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche. C'était tellement bon et tellement chaud que je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Bella caressait tellement sensuellement ma langue de la sienne que si elle n'arrêtait pas elle allait bientôt me sentir durcir contre son bassin.

Mais avant que ça ne se produise, Bella recula haletante alors que moi aussi j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

- Désolé, tu dois me prendre pour une folle. D'abord tu me retrouve recouverte de sang comme un boucher et la seconde d'après je te saute dessus. Je suis vraiment dérangé. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Elle ne plaisantait pas visiblement, elle semblait même en colère contre elle.

- C'est normal que tu te sentes comme ça et que tu sois déboussolé. Je n'aurai pas compris si tu aurais agis autrement. Alors je t'interdis de t'excuser parce que tu n'es pas dérangé, ok ? Je ne sors pas avec les femmes dérangés…enfin si, ça m'est arrivé mais je ne le savais pas. Merde qu'es-ce que je raconte, je ne suis pas sortis avec ces filles. Putain c'est toi qui va me prendre pour un taré maintenant. Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace

Bella pouffa et je la regardais surpris d'entendre ce son venant d'elle.

- Tu es trop mignon. Me dit Bella en me caressant la joue

- Non, c'est toi qui es mignonne et je préfère quand tu souris comme ça. Lui dis-je soulagé qu'elle se soit reprise

- On devrait y aller. Vince est là ? Me demanda Bella

- Oui il est avec Josh. Lui répondis-je

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Me dit Bella en soupirant

- Hey, si tu n'es pas prête à y aller, on peut encore rester un peu ici. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite. La rassurais-je

- Si, il le faut. Je ne peux pas me cacher ici plus longtemps. J'ai assez déconné pour aujourd'hui. Me dit Bella le visage fermé

Et je savais qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir hésité à opérer Josh tout à l'heure.

- Bella, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place et savoir ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu as ressentis mais…c'est du passé, tu as fais ce qu'il faut maintenant et c'est le plus important. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir parce que n'importe qui aurait agis de la même façon que toi et la plupart n'aurait pas eu le courage de se jeter à l'eau comme tu l'as fais. Alors si tu as encore besoin de t'isoler un peu, on reste là…ou je peux te laisser seul si tu préfère. Lui dis-je hésitant

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me trouve trop pesant.

- Je te veux avec moi alors tu reste là. Me dit Bella sans hésitation

J'étais soulagé de l'entendre me dire qu'elle me voulait avec elle.

- C'est plaisant à entendre. Lui dis-je en souriant

- C'est surtout la vérité. Allez viens, on y va. Me dit Bella voulant se lever

Je me dégageais d'elle et lui tendis les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Je passais ensuite un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi tout en marchant à travers le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Josh.

POV BELLA

L'opération avait été une vraie torture pour moi. Je m'étais forcé à voir Josh comme un patient ordinaire mais même avec toute la volonté du monde je n'y étais pas arrivé malheureusement. Je m'étais efforcé à être très mécanique dans mes gestes et plus minutieuse que jamais. La moindre gaffe aurait pu être fatale et irrémédiable. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais une énorme pression sur mes épaules. Au début mes mains tremblaient légèrement mais après m'être concentré, les tremblements avaient disparut.

J'avais fais le vide dans mon esprit et m'étais débarrassé de tout ce qui n'étais pas nécessaire comme la peur, mes doutes et l'hésitation. Tout ça n'avait pas sa place dans un bloc. Et je ne sais pas comment mais j'y suis arrivé. J'avais l'impression d'être un robot mais ça m'importait peu, ce qui comptait était que j'y étais arrivé et que j'avais sortis Josh de là, même si j'avais conscience que rien n'était gagné.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où tout fut fini et que Kate posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de sortir que je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je regardais mes mains et fut affolé en voyant le sang de Josh sur moi. Tout ça était beaucoup trop réel pour moi et voir le sang de mon meilleur ami sur moi était juste pas gérable. Je m'étais laissé glisser le long de quelque chose pour me retrouver sur le sol en fixant mes mains ensanglanté.

Le temps c'était arrêté et je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, c'était le contre coup suite à mon control forcé pendant l'opération. Fallait bien que ça sorte mais à la place j'étais comme…déconnecté. Comme si mon corps était là mais pas mon esprit. C'était étrange et effrayant. Es-ce que je devenais folle ? Etais-je en train de perdre l'esprit ? C'était bien probable après tout !

J'étais détaché de tout et d'une certaine façon…ça faisait du bien. Je ne ressentais rien et me contentais de fixer mes mains n'osant pas croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'étais resté là assise jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur moi. C'était Edward et pour une raison inconnue il prit mes mains dans les siennes alors qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Je tentais de le repousser mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Je l'avais alors laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi en restant passive.

Puis d'un coup, je me sentis plus légère et je reportais de nouveau mon regard sur mes mains mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de sang. Je n'avais plus le sang de Josh sur mes mains. Je sentis une main me relever le visage et au moment de lever les yeux, je rencontrais ceux d'Edward. Il était là sur le sol avec moi. Il était là pour moi et il me soutenait même si là tout de suite j'avais l'air d'une folle. Mais quand son regard plongea profondément en moi, c'est comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de reconnecter mon esprit à mon corps. Il fit ressortir tout ce que j'avais soigneusement enfouis pendant les quelques heures passé et un torrent d'émotion s'abattit sur moi au point où tout me parut flou.

Dans la seconde qui suivit le choc, je me retrouvais étroitement serré contre le torse d'Edward. C'était comme s'il retenait toute les parties de mon corps pour éviter que je ne m'éparpie sur le sol. Etre dans ses bras me faisait tellement de bien mais ça faisait aussi ressortir mes faiblesses et je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me laissais pas aller complètement sinon rien ni personne ne pourrait me calmer.

Edward n'arrêtait pas de me rappeler qu'il était là pour moi, que je n'étais pas seul et qu'il n'irait nulle part. Ca me faisait un bien incroyable mais ça me terrifiais en même temps. Il avait prit une place considérable dans ma vie et il commençait à devenir un peu trop indispensable pour moi. Comment je ferai quand il ne sera plus là ? Comment je continuerai après avoir laisser une personne prendre autant d'importance dans ma vie ? C'est ce qui me perdra et me démolira à coup sûr mais pour l'instant j'avais envie d'en profiter…juste un peu.

Edward avait beau me faire un bien incroyable, fallait que je sorte de ce cocon et que j'aille affronter la réalité. L'état de Josh et peut-être mes erreurs ainsi que les questions de Vince. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur de devoir attendre que Josh se réveille pour savoir s'il garderait des séquelles et si oui, si c'était moi qui les lui avaient infligé.

J'arrivais dans la chambre et Vince était assis près de Josh, le visage inquiet.

POV VINCE

J'étais rassuré de voir mon cousin près de moi sain et sauf mais je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Les médecins me l'ont assez répété comme ça, on ne pourra être sûr de rien tant que Josh ne sera pas réveillé. Quand Edward m'a appelé pour me dire que Josh allait être réopéré j'étais dans tous mes états. Au début j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire que Josh s'était réveillé mais ce n'était pas le cas malheureusement. J'avais été contrarié que ce soit Edward et pas Bella qui m'ait appelé. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui m'appelle pour me donner des détails pas lui.

Je connaissais très peu Edward à vrai dire. Je le voyais souvent dans mon club et toujours accompagné de putes accroché à son bras. Ce n'était pas des putes dans le sens prostitué quoi que…mais elles en avaient l'allure en tout cas. Ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir pourquoi il était avec elles. Fallait juste voir comment ils se comportaient quand ils étaient là. Ca frisaient l'indécence puisqu'il y avait bien plus que des préliminaires, je ne suis pas naïf non plus. Il se faisait facilement branler sous la table et il rendait la pareil à sa voisine. Et quand ça devenait trop chaud, ils se précipitaient aux toilettes pour terminer leur baise.

Je savais très bien ce qui se passait dans mon club mais si je commençais à interdire ce genre de chose plus personne ne viendrait. De toute façon ça se faisait partout. Une fois qu'il avait fini, il la jetait sans remord et s'en suivait parfois un scandale qu'Edward réussissait à étouffer rapidement rien qu'avec un regard. Je dois avouer que parfois il faisait froid dans le dos et je plaignais ces idiotes qui avaient cru qu'il s'intéresserait à elles. Il était rare qu'Edward baise deux fois avec la même fille, il s'en tapait d'ailleurs des fois deux dans la même soirée. Il en chopait une sur place et il rentrait avec une autre. Ce comportement me dépassait parfois mais je n'étais jamais intervenu parce qu'il ne causait jamais de tort à ma boite et qu'il avait toujours été respectueux et sympa avec moi je dois l'avouer.

Si je gardais un œil sur lui par moment c'était parce que je savais qu'il était le frère d'Emmet, un ami de ma Bella. Sinon je m'en foutais royalement. Mais je n'avais pas du tout apprécié de le voir aussi proche de Bella et surtout pas de les savoir…ensemble ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Lui qui baisait tout ce qui bouge avait une relation sérieuse ? Je n'y croyais vraiment pas et je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Comment Bella avait-elle pu tomber dans le panneau ? Elle d'habitude si intelligente, comment ne voyait-elle pas quel genre de type il était ? Ok Bella n'était pas aussi pur que l'agneau qui vient de naitre mais je ne pourrais pas les comparer tout les deux. D'abord parce que Bella ne se donnait pas en spectacle comme lui, ça s'arrêtait aux baisers et aux danses torrides mais jamais je n'avais vu plus et pourtant je gardais un œil sur elle au cas où. En plus, elle respectait ses amis quand elle venait avec eux, pas comme Edward qui au bout d'un moment avait fini par venir seul sans personne. Pas étonnant que ses amis n'aient pas voulu assister à ses séances d'attouchement.

En tout cas, le voir avec Bella ne me plaisait pas du tout et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle. Bella ne s'investissait pas dans des relations sérieuses habituellement mise à part quelques exceptions qui n'ont pas été une franche réussite. Mais là je sentais que c'était du sérieux et je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir parce qu'il est clair qu'Edward la ferait souffrir. Je me demandais si Josh était au courant de ça et si oui ce qu'il en pensait. Bella a toujours été plus proche de lui que de moi et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Bella représentait plus qu'une simple amie pour moi, elle correspondait beaucoup à mon idéal féminin. Sexy, intelligente avec du cœur. Elle était tout ce qu'un homme pourrait rêver d'avoir à la maison. La seule chose qui me dérangeait était sa relation avec le sexe, ça me dérangeait vraiment mais je n'en disais rien. Ca ne me regardait pas de toute façon et si j'avais commencé à jouer les jaloux Bella se serait rendu compte de quelque chose et je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais j'avais une certaine attirance pour elle qui était assez forte je dois l'avouer.

Pour moi Bella représentait un rêve inaccessible et il le resterait parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ce n'était pas les femmes qui manquaient autour de moi, bien au contraire. Je savais que je n'étais pas laid à regarder et elles étaient là tous les soirs à m'aguicher mais je ne cédais jamais. Je me concentrais essentiellement sur mon business et au bon fonctionnement de la boite. A défaut d'avoir Bella, je trouverai une femme qui lui ressemblerait et qui me la ferait oublier.

Josh était au courant de mon attirance pour Bella et était de mon avis de ne rien tenter. Il savait que Bella s'éloignerait de moi si elle le savait et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. A défaut d'être avec elle, je bénéficiais quand même de danse assez chaude avec elle et de baiser envoutant. Mais malheureusement d'après Josh les baisers n'étaient plus d'actualité et je comprenais pourquoi maintenant en ayant vu Bella dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne détestais pas vraiment Edward, c'était juste que je n'avais pas confiance en lui.

- Hey, comment tu vas ? Me demanda une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Bella alors qu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule

Je recouvrai sa main de la mienne et soupirais

- Je vais bien compte tenu de la situation. Lui répondis-je en me retournant pour la regarder

Elle avait un triste sourire sur le visage ainsi que des cernes. Elle devait être crevé la pauvre alors que moi je dormais bien tranquillement. En plus je voyais bien qu'elle avait pleuré, opérer Josh a dû être une torture pour elle.

Je me levais de ma chaise et la serrais contre moi. C'était ma façon de lui dire merci pour ce qu'elle avait fais pour Josh mais aussi pour la réconforter. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer et pour être franc, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant aujourd'hui. Elle était si forte d'habitude. Bella faisait des cercles rassurant avec sa main dans mon dos alors que moi je fermais les yeux et respirais sa fragrance. La tenir contre moi était tellement agréable mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je devais la libérer avant que son pseudo petit copain arrive. D'ailleurs où il était ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et le vis nous observer Bella et moi sur le pas de la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Ok, il a dû me voir renifler sa copine et il n'a pas apprécié. Si un jour on m'avait dis que je le verrais jaloux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais c'était bien de la jalousie dans ses yeux bien qu'il essayait de la masquer.

Je me reculais de Bella et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Et toi comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air épuisé. Lui dis-je en caressant délicatement sa joue

- Ca va, je tiens encore le coup. J'ai l'habitude. Me répondit Bella en se rapprochant de Josh

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer maintenant que je suis là. Lui dis-je en me rasseyant

Bella regarda sa montre et secoua la tête

- Non, je partirai quand Carlisle commencera son service, je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'il n'y aura pas une personne compétente pour veiller sur Josh. Me répondit Bella sérieuse

-Bella…

Commençais-je mais elle ne me laissa pas continuer

- Il est 5h, Carlisle commence dans deux heures alors je reste là en attendant. Me répondit Bella en insistant

Pas la peine de discuter avec elle quand elle a une idée dans la tête.

- Tu ne me pose pas de questions ? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise

J'étais au courant du principal. Une infirmière assez gentille m'avait fait un topo de la situation et m'avait dit que rien n'avait changé dans l'état de Josh et qu'on devait toujours attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Je ne voulais pas ennuyer Bella alors qu'elle est dans cet état.

- Es-ce que tu a réglé le problème que Josh a eut ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui et…

Mais je ne la laissais pas finir

- Es-ce que son état à changer ? Une amélioration ? Lui demandais-je

- Non mais…

- On doit toujours attendre qu'il se réveille pour en apprendre plus, pas vrai ? Lui demandais-je

- Ouai mais arrête de me couper tu m'énerve. Me reprocha Bella

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions Bella. Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir. Lui dis-je en la regardant alors qu'elle prenait place sur le siège d'en face de l'autre côté du lit de Josh

- Ok. Me répondit Bella en prenant la main de Josh dans la sienne

On resta là quelques minutes avant que Bella tourne son visage précipitamment vers la porte. Là où se tenait Edward tout à l'heure. Elle le cherchait visiblement.

- Merde, j'ai complètement oublié Edward. Je vais voir où il est. Dit Bella en se levant pour aller à sa recherche

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant m'en empêcher

- Pourquoi quoi ? Me demanda Bella surprise en me regardant

- Pourquoi tu es avec lui ? Pourquoi tu te fais tant de soucis pour lui ? Il n'est pas bon pour toi Bella. Lui dis-je ne pouvant me taire plus longtemps

- Putain Vince…ne fais pas ça. J'ai pas envie de me disputer. Me répondit Bella en soupirant

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de me disputer mais ça me dépasse. Comment tu peux sortir avec un type pareil ? Lui demandais-je

- Et toi comment tu peux le juger ? Tu ne le connais pas. Me répondit Bella légèrement en colère

- Peut-être que je ne le connais pas si bien mais j'en ai vu assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi Bella. Lui répondis-je calmement

- Ah ouai ? Et qu'es-ce que tu crois avoir vu ? Me demanda Bella en s'approchant de moi

- Ne m'oblige pas à balancer des merdes sur ton mec parce que tu risquerais d'être dégouté de lui. Lui dis-je en haussant le ton

- Et ce n'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire là maintenant ? Balancer des merdes sur lui ? Me demanda Bella en colère à présent

- Non, je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est tout. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas aller trop loin

- Je sais que…tu as du en voir des choses quand il était dans ton club Vince…j'ai vaguement entendu quelques trucs mais moi aussi je n'étais pas une sainte je te signale. C'est du passé tout ça maintenant et…on commence sur de nouvelles bases. Il a changé Vince, vraiment changé depuis que je le connais et…j'aime ce qu'il est devenu, je l'apprécie beaucoup et je pense qu'on va faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble. Alors arrête tes conneries et essaye d'être un peu heureux pour moi parce que je le suis. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est présent pour moi ? Il est ici depuis des heures alors qu'il travaille demain, il prend soin de moi et c'est agréable de le savoir à mes côtés. Ca me fais beaucoup de bien, s'il n'était pas ici avec moi je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai Vince. Me dit Bella honnêtement alors que je me rendais compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle

- Sympa pour moi, je ne te sers à rien en gros. Répliquais-je blessé

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. C'est juste que tu as ta propre douleur à gérer et que tu n'as pas besoin en plus de prendre soin de moi alors qu'Edward est là. Je voudrai juste que…tu lui donne une chance et que tu oublie tout ce que tu as vu de lui avant. Me dit Bella avec espoir

Je savais que je devais faire un effort si je ne voulais pas que Bella s'éloigne de moi mais c'était dur.

- C'est juste que je connais ce genre de gars et ils changent rarement aussi vite Bella. Je veux juste t'éviter de souffrir. Josh est au courant ? Lui demandais-je en jetant un œil sur mon cousin qui avait deux tuyaux qui sortaient de son crane à présent

- Oui il le sait et il est content pour moi lui. Tu sais je suis loin d'être stupide et je sais cerner les gens. Je sais quand ils mentent ou pas et Edward ne se joue pas de moi, il est sincère et je le sais. Et je trouve ça dégueulasse que tu essaye de me faire douter de lui. Me dit Bella déçu par moi en faisant quelques pas pour sortir de la chambre

- Bella attend ! Lui dis-je avant qu'elle sorte

Elle se retourna vers moi le visage triste

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Surtout pas alors qu'elle souffrait déjà de voir Josh dans cet état. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- C'est juste que j'ai du mal à oublier ce que j'ai vu Bella, ce qu'Edward faisait était juste…pas correcte c'est tout. Je vais avoir du mal à le voir autrement mais…je vais essayer…pour toi. Je vais faire un effort, mais je te jure que s'il se fout de ta gueule et qu'il te fait du mal je le défonce. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Bella et je préférais de loin la voir comme ça

- Tu va devoir attendre ton tour dans ce cas parce qu'il y a déjà Emmet et Josh avant toi. Se moqua Bella

- Pas grave, j'attendrai. Allez viens là ma poule. Lui dis-je en riant

Elle vint vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras puis lui fis un bisou sur le front.

- J'espère que je ne regretterai pas de lui laisser une chance. Lui dis-je

- Moi aussi. Souffla Bella

- Ah tu vois ? Toi aussi tu doutes ! Lui dis-je en me moquant d'elle

- Oh la ferme. Me dit Bella en me poussant

- Prends ton temps et va prendre l'air, ça va te faire du bien. Lui dis-je

Bella passa la porte et je repris ma place près de mon cousin un peu plus léger que tout à l'heure mais pas soulagé pour autant. Je continuais à croire qu'il lui ferait du mal tôt ou tard mais j'allais faire un effort pour Bella mais fallait pas me demander de devenir le meilleur pote d'Edward. Faut pas rêver quand même !

POV EDWARD

J'étais à l'arrière de l'hôpital là où arrivaient les ambulances, assis sur un banc. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et c'était devenu urgent quand j'ai vu Vince renifler les cheveux de ma petite amie. Il se prenait pour qui, lui ? Ok j'avais bien remarqué qu'il ne m'appréciait pas tant que ça mais son regard au moment où il m'avais vu le dévisager était tout simplement déplacé. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant mais maintenant j'étais à peu près sûr que Vince ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour Bella. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le trahissait. Et voir Bella et lui dans les bras l'un de l'autre m'avait fais sentir…de trop. D'ailleurs Bella ne s'est même pas rendu compte quand je suis sorti, si ça se trouve elle ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte. Ca fait bien 20minutes que je suis là et elle n'a même pas cherché après moi.

Il y allait avoir un sérieux problème entre Vince et moi s'il ne se contrôlait pas plus en présence de Bella.

- Te voilà, je te cherchais. Me dit Bella en venant vers moi

Elle resta debout devant moi en m'examinant

- Et bien je suis là, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Lui dis-je mollement en la regardant

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils décontenancé par mon ton mais ne commenta pas.

- Il fait frais ici. Me dit Bella en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer

- Viens là. Lui dis-je en écartant mes jambes et en l'attirant vers moi

Elle se tenait debout entre mes jambes alors que j'entourais sa taille fermement en posant ma tête contre son ventre. Les mains de Bella vinrent instantanément masser mon cuir chevelu. Quand Bella faisait ça j'avais juste envie de ronronner tellement c'était agréable. Les caresses de Bella se faisait plus sensuelles allant jusqu'à ma nuque alors que je me permettais de passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt dans son dos. Elle frissonna mais ne me repoussais pas. Je commençais donc à caresser le bas de son dos avec mes pouces alors que Bella grattait légèrement mon crane avec ses ongles. Ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps. Bella arrivait à me faire ressentir tellement de chose rien qu'en me caressant alors que je n'avais jamais ressentis ça même en baisant. Je n'imaginais même pas ce que ça allait être quand je lui ferai l'amour.

Je sentais sous mes doigts les fossettes de Bella sur le bas de son dos et j'agrippais la taille de Bella plus fermement ne me contrôlant plus. J'en profitais pour lever le tee-shirt de Bella sur son ventre avec le bout de mon nez. Une fois légèrement découvert je soufflais sur son nombril et Bella empoigna mes cheveux fermement me prouvant que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Elle ne me repoussait toujours pas mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle le ferait très bientôt surtout qu'on était en public. Je poussais alors ma chance au maximum et passais ma langue sur son nombril et la réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'elle tira légèrement sur mes cheveux, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de m'exciter davantage.

- Edward…qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Bella haletante

- Je te réchauffe bébé…ça marche ? Murmurais-je en donnant un autre coup de langue beaucoup plus humide que le premier

- Putain oui mais…. Souffla Bella

Et une Bella qui jure vaut tout le viagra du monde pour moi parce qu'il n'en fallut pas plus à ma queue pour se manifester. C'était si sexy d'entendre Bella jurer. Si je ne me retenais pas je la retournerais maintenant sur le banc et la baiserai vite et fort. J'avais envie d'elle tout le temps et ça devenait vraiment un problème pour moi.

Mes mains remontèrent un peu plus sur son dos et j'agrippais son soutien gorge de mes deux mains tout en la rapprochant plus de moi si c'était possible en faisant pression de mes coudes sur ses hanches. Et je pris la peau du ventre de Bella entre mes dents et la mordillait légèrement pour la sucer ensuite.

- Bordel arrête Edward où je ne réponds plus de rien. Gronda Bella en tirant plus fort sur mes cheveux

Elle ne sait pas qu'en jurant elle m'incite à faire le contraire ?

Je me relevais et en une fraction de seconde mes lèvres se retrouvèrent à attaquer celles de Bella. Je mordillais la lèvre inférieure de Bella assez fort pour qu'elle gémisse de douleur puis je la suçais légèrement pour l'apaiser. Ensuite je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Bella me laissa faire avec plaisir à juger par ses gémissements. Notre baiser n'avait rien avoir avec les autres, il était violent et sauvage, reflet de notre désir mutuelle. Ma queue commençait vraiment à me faire souffrir emprisonné dans mon jean.

Bella tenait toujours mes cheveux entre ses doigts alors que mes mains descendirent du dos de Bella jusqu'à ses fesses. Je rentrais mes mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et empoignais ses fesses ce qui colla le bassin de Bella contre ma queue qui quémandait un peu d'attention. Bella gémit en sentant l'importance de mon désir pour elle et décolla ses lèvres des miennes ainsi que son corps.

- Putain qu'es-ce qu'on fait ! Se demanda Bella en haletant

J'avais toujours mes mains sur les fesses de Bella et elle ses mains dans mes cheveux, seul nos bassins n'étaient plus en contact et je sentais le froid s'immiscer entre nos deux corps

- On se fait du bien. Lui répondis-je simplement la respiration aussi saccadée que Bella en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Je voulais qu'elle voit à quel point je la désire.

- Arrête Edward, ne dis pas ça. Me réprimanda Bella alors que je voyais bien qu'elle luttait elle aussi pour reprendre ses esprits

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'excite autant que moi ? Lui demandais-je sans gêne

Ca c'était mon côté provocateur qui parlait et dans un sens j'étais content de l'avoir retrouvé. Ca faisait partie de l'ancien moi mais j'y tenais.

- Edward. Me prévint Bella en respirant toujours aussi mal

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as pas plut. Lui dis-je en faisant pression sur ses fesses pour recoller son bassin au mien

Mon côté séducteur venait juste de rejoindre la partie lui aussi et même si j'en avais eu honte longtemps, avec Bella je pouvais me le permettre. Je voulais lui faire autant d'effet qu'elle m'en faisait si c'était possible.

A ce stade, je n'arrivais plus à reprendre le dessus. Si Bella ne le faisait pas on était foutu.

- Si, qu'es-ce que tu crois ? Et c'est bien ça le problème, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Me dit Bella en passant son nez le long de ma mâchoire

Elle me disait une chose et faisait l'inverse. Son corps avait prit le pas sur son esprit et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre

- On peut aller chez moi alors. Lui dis-je en tournant mon visage sur la gauche pour intercepter ses lèvres

Elle essayait de garder ses lèvres loin de moi mais sa position ne lui laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre alors je me contentais de donner un coup de langue sur ses magnifiques lèvres gonflé suite à notre baiser

- Seigneur Edward, arrête sinon je te viole maintenant. Me dit Bella sur un ton sérieux en me regardant dans les yeux

Là c'est moi qui faisait moins le malin, elle avait cette lueur folle de désir comme je devais l'avoir moi aussi. Je pouvais sentir son corps appeler le mien comme le chant d'une sirène auquel je ne pouvais pas résister

- Ce n'est pas un viol si je suis consentant. Et je suis plus que consentant. Lui dis-je la voix rauque alors que je fixais ses lèvres en humidifiant les miennes pour attaquer les siennes de nouveau

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aide pas ? Se plaignit Bella en rapprochant mon visage du sien pour attraper mes lèvres entre les siennes

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes. Lui avouais-je en picorant ses lèvres brulante et humide

Bella lâcha mes cheveux pour mettre ses mains sur les miennes qui n'avaient pas bougé de ses fesses. Elle augmenta la pression de mes mains sur ses fesses et écrasa durement ses lèvres sur les miennes en même temps. Puis la seconde d'après elle retira mes mains de ses poches et recula de quelques pas. Tout se passa tellement vite que je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé, Bella avait calculé son coup et m'avait eu en beauté. Un froid glacial remplaça la chaleur brulante que je ressentais il y a encore quelques secondes. Je voulais à tout prix ressentir de nouveau son corps contre le mien.

Alors qu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en me regardant, je fis un pas vers elle pour me rapprocher

- Reste où tu es, ne m'approche pas. Me dit Bella sérieuse en reculant d'un pas alors que j'avançais

- J'y arrive pas. Lui dis-je sérieusement

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin Bella et moi. Nos échanges n'avaient jamais été aussi sensuels et érotique, elle m'avait rendu dépendant de son corps alors que je n'en avais même pas exploré le quart

- Edward…pitié. Ok, je vais rentrer et toi…tu vas t'occuper…de ton petit problème. Me dit Bella en désignant la bosse dans mon pantalon tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur

Elle était tellement sexy quand elle faisait ça bordel !

- Alors va-t-en avant que je ne te saute dessus. Lui dis-je en serrant les dents tout en la regardant dans les yeux

Je devais avoir l'air d'un vrai obsédé sexuel en ce moment.

- Ok…heu...j'y vais…tu me rejoins quand…

- Bella. La prévins-je parce que si elle ne partait pas d'ici je la prendrais qu'elle le veuille ou pas

- Ok ok j'y vais. Me dit Bella ne me quittant pas des yeux mais s'éloignant de moi arrivé à ma hauteur pour ne pas flancher

Parce qu'elle devait passer près de moi pour atteindre la porte d'entrée

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux alors qu'elle avançait me donnant une jolie vue sur ses fesses dont mes mains se délectaient il y a encore quelques secondes de ça.

POV BELLA

Putain de merde !

Qu'es-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?

J'étais parti à la recherche d'Edward et je l'avais trouvé dehors assis sur un banc l'air soucieux…et la seconde d'après on était en train de donner un spectacle interdit au moins de 16 ans en plein devant l'hôpital. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin dans nos échanges et Edward s'était montré très…entreprenant et je dois avouer que ça ne m'avait pas déplut…loin de là. C'était chaud…très chaud et si on n'était pas sur le parking de l'hôpital je crois qu'on aurait cédé à nos pulsions.

J'avais eu un mal de chien à m'éloigner de lui, de ses caresses sensuelles, de son toucher divin, de ses lèvres sexy à mourir et Edward ne m'avait pas du tout aidé, bien au contraire. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre en m'allumant littéralement. Sa langue chaude et humide sur mon ventre, ses dents sur ma peau et ses mains tenant fermement mes fesses avaient provoqué les chutes du Niagara dans mon shorty.

Edward savait vraiment y faire avec moi et ne s'était pas privé pour m'en faire une démonstration assez convaincante. Et son petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres m'avait carrément achevé, j'étais prête à lui arracher sa chemise et à envoyer au diable toute mes résolutions. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de le faire mais un éclair de lucidité avait réussit à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit lubrique.

On était sur mon lieu de travail nom d'un chien et je ne pouvais pas me donner en spectacle comme ça devant mes confrères. C'était l'unique raison qui m'avait aidé à m'éloigner d'Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jamais je n'avais ressentis un désir aussi puissant et sauvage. C'était comme si jusqu'ici je n'avais encore rien connu du plaisir charnel et Dieu sait que j'ai beaucoup pratiqué mais ça…ça n'avait carrément rien à voir. C'était impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois.

Comment on allait faire pour éviter de se sauter dessus une fois qu'on se retrouverait seul ? De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à contrôler mes ardeurs et c'était chaque jour plus difficile.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser une question. Es-ce que c'était vraiment Edward qui me faisait ressentir ça ou alors c'était le manque de sexe qui multipliait les sensations ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal à effacer de mon esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Edward et entrait dans la chambre de Josh. J'allais directement m'asseoir sur ma chaise et fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Je commençais vraiment à ressentir la fatigue aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Faut dire que ça épuise pas mal de pleurnicher autant que je l'ai fais.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Edward. Me dit Vince alors que je rouvrais les yeux

- Heu…ouai, il prend l'air, il ne va pas tarder. Lui répondis-je simplement

- T'as l'air bizarre. Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Vince

- Ca va, juste un peu de fatigue. Lui dis-je

Vince ne rajouta rien et s'avachit sur son siège.

Edward refit apparition au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en me demandant comment il avait fais pour régler…son petit problème. Edward me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de venir vers moi tout en me fixant.

Une fois arrivé près de moi il me tendit la main pour que je me lève et je me doutais bien qu'il voulait que je m'asseye sur ses genoux.

- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Soufflais-je assez bas pour que Vince n'entende pas

- Je promets de me contrôler. Murmura Edward avec un sourire moqueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille

Je le regardais perplexe alors qu'il soupira et me tira malgré moi pour que je me lève. Il prit ma place et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux presque de force. Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à Vince et le vit froncer les sourcils mais il ne regardait pas dans notre direction pour autant.

Visiblement les marques d'attention entre Edward et moi ne lui plaisaient pas mais je n'allais pas me cacher pour lui faire plaisir. Il devra accepter qu'Edward et moi soyons proche en présence de notre entourage. Je n'allais pas me priver de faire telle ou telle chose pour ne pas blesser l'un ou l'autre, notre relation était déjà assez compliqué sans qu'on ne la complique davantage.

Edward passa son bras droit pardessus mes cuisses et son bras gauche vint s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux un instant. Je me demandais comment Edward réussissait à tenir sans flancher. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des nuits blanche comparé à moi. Alors que je me laissais doucement aller, je sentis les doigts d'Edward s'immiscer sous mon tee-shirt et me caresser la peau du dos du bout des doigts. Je relevais instinctivement la tête de son épaule et fronçais les sourcils pour le prévenir de ne pas me chercher.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes ça. Lui ordonnais-je

- Mais je ne fais rien de mal ! Qu'es-ce qui te dérange ? Me demanda Edward tout bas de manière si convaincante que j'aurai pu le croire si je ne le connaissais pas

- Te fous pas de moi sinon…

- Vous êtes encore là ? Entendis-je alors que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte

C'était Carlisle qui nous regardait surpris. Puis il regarda notre position à Edward et moi et un sourire heureux illumina son visage alors que je repoussais discrètement les doigts d'Edward alors que ce traitre pouffait dans mon cou. Enfoiré !

- Il y a eu des complications pendant la nuit et Josh a dû être opéré d'urgence. Lui répondis-je en me levant

Il s'approcha de Josh et regarda son dossier alors que je lui expliquais les grandes lignes.

- Qui s'est occupé de lui ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Moi. Lui répondis-je simplement

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui…

- Si j'avais eu le choix je ne l'aurai pas fais mais je n'ai pas eu le choix tu t'en doutes bien. Lui dis-je

- Je sais mais tu aurai pu m'appeler pour que…

- Tu serai arrivé trop tard et tu le sais, ça n'aurait rien changé. Lui répondis-je

- Je comprends que tu l'aie fait Bella, ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Me dit Carlisle en me regardant soucieux

- Tu n'imagines même pas mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui dis-je

- Tu as raison et j'espère que ça ne posera pas problème au chef. S'inquiéta Carlisle

Et jusqu'ici je dois avouer que je ne m'étais pas posé la question

- Si c'est le cas, je saurai me défendre. Répondis-je

- Tu veux dire que Bella risque quelque chose ? Demanda Edward étonné

- Et bien on n'est pas censé s'occuper des dossiers de la famille et des personnes proche alors je ne sais pas. C'était un cas de force majeur et je crois qu'il comprendra. Le rassura son père

- Si on doit blâmer quelqu'un ce serait les autres incapables, pas Bella. S'indigna Edward

- Je sais mais chacun a sa vision des choses. Bon, Bella tu as fais du bon boulot en tout cas mais maintenant je suis là et je prends la relève alors rentrez tout les deux vous reposer. Nous intima Carlisle

Il n'aurait pas à le dire deux fois, surtout qu'Edward travaillait dans quelques heures le pauvre.

- Ok mais s'il y a…

- …le moindre changement on t'appelle, promis. Termina Vince

- D'accord. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui pour lui dire au revoir

Je m'inclinais vers lui et lui embrassais le front

- Ca va aller ? Tu va tenir le coup tout seul ? Si tu veux je peux appeler…

- Non, j'ai envie de rester seul Bella. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Me rassura Vince

- Mais si ça ne va pas, appel. N'hésite surtout pas. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule

- Promis, allez va, il t'attend. Me dit Vince en désignant Edward du menton tout en se renfrognant

C'était pas gagné apparemment entre ces deux là !

Je pris mon sac et ma veste et me dirigea vers Carlisle

- Pars tranquille Bella, je suis là. Me tranquillisa Carlisle

- Je te fais confiance. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Je sentis une main attraper la mienne et relevais les yeux pour voir qu'elle appartenait à Edward qui s'impatientait

Après un dernier sourire à Carlisle, Edward m'entraina vers la sortie.

POV EDWARD

J'emmenais Bella vers ma voiture avec empressement. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et de m'éloigner de cet hôpital déprimant. Bella avait aussi besoin de s'éloigner d'ici et de se reposer. Puis une idée germa dans mon esprit. Es-ce que Bella accepterait de rentrer dormir avec moi ? Il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'elle accepte après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure mais je gardais espoir. Après tout sa valise était toujours chez moi, ça serait un bon argument, non ?

J'ouvris la portière de ma Volvo pour Bella et la referma derrière elle avant de rejoindre le côté conducteur. Une fois installé, je me retournais vers Bella.

- Tu rentre avec moi ? Lui demandais-je plein d'espoir

- Heu…avec qui tu veux que rentre sinon, je suis venu avec toi je te rappelle et…je suis déjà dans ta voiture. Me répondit Bella incrédule

Ok, je me suis mal exprimé je crois.

- Ouai mais je disais ça dans le sens où…je te demandais si tu rentrais avec moi chez moi, dans mon appart. Tu pourrais…dormir avec moi, en plus ta valise est encore là-bas. C'est plus pratique, non ? Lui demandais-je alors que je voyais Bella enfin comprendre ce que je lui demandais

- Tu déconnes là, pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux au contraire. Lui répondis-je ne sachant pas pourquoi ça lui paraissait si invraisemblable

- T'as bien remarqué tout à l'heure qu'on n'était pas foutu de se contrôler quand on était seul, la seule chose qui nous a arrêté était dû au faite qu'on était en public Edward. Et on a quand même dépassé la limite du décent malgré ça. Qu'es-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si on se retrouve…dans ton lit…seul chez toi, hein ? Me demanda Bella en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine ce qui fit remonter ses seins

- Et en plus de ça t'es même pas foutu de me regarder dans les yeux. Me dit Bella riant légèrement

Merde elle m'a attrapé en train de mater ses seins.

- Ce serait si grave que ça si…on allait plus loin ? On est plus vierge depuis longtemps Bella et on est adulte alors pourquoi attendre ? Je n'en vois pas la raison mise à part me rendre dingue. Lui dis-je frustré

Et mon état allait au-delà de la frustration. Ce n'était pas réellement un manque de sexe mais un manque de contact avec Bella. C'était dur de devoir arrêter une fois qu'on sentait le désir monter en nous. On était ensemble depuis hier soir seulement et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines tellement j'avais ce besoin puissant de faire qu'un avec Bella.

Bella prit un air sérieux et je su que ce qu'elle allait me dire n'allait pas me plaire.

- Ecoute, je suis consciente qu'on est deux dans cette relation et que tu as autant le droit que moi de donner ton opinion. Si je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble tout de suite ce n'est pas pour me faire désirer ou t'ennuyer, pas du tout Edward. C'est juste qu'on a quasiment connu que le sexe à travers nos…liaisons et pour la première fois…c'est différent. On veut plus que du sexe pas vrai ? Et je veux qu'on attende un peu avant de passer par cette case, qu'on apprenne vraiment à se connaitre et qu'on en sache plus sur les attentes de l'autre. Je veux développer ce qu'il y a entre nous avant de passer le cap et je suis certaine que ça n'en sera que meilleur mon cœur. Moi aussi j'en ai autant envie que toi Edward et tu as pu t'en rendre compte tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me contenir. Je veux juste que ce soit plus qu'une histoire de sexe entre nous, tu comprends ? Me demanda Bella en me sondant du regard

Elle cherchait à savoir ce que je pensais vraiment. Et maintenant qu'elle m'avait expliqué sa façon de penser, je comprenais ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Et elle avait raison parce qu'une fois qu'on aurait couché ensemble, on aurait tout le temps envie de se sauter dessus et ce n'est pas l'idéal alors qu'on vient de se mettre ensemble. Ma conscience me disait que Bella faisait pour le mieux et qu'elle pensait à l'avenir de notre couple alors que ma queue criait au scandale, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce tout nouveau concept d'attendre avant de coucher.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux attendre et je l'accepte. Mais…ne m'en veux pas si je déborde de temps en temps bébé, voire même souvent. Lui répondis-je, enfin pour la dernière phrase c'était plus ma queue qui avait parlé

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas promis mais j'ai dis pas de sexe, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rien faire. Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on est autorisé à faire tu sais. Faut juste que tu sois prêt stopper avant d'arriver au point de non retour. Me dit Bella d'une voix un peu trop sensuel pour moi

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, là maintenant. Lui dis-je en serrant les dents alors que le regard de Bella changea sensiblement

- Je promets de ne pas te torturer trop longtemps. Maintenant démarre parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de tension sexuelle dans cette voiture. Me dit Bella en se remettant droite sur le siège

- Je crois que ma main droite va avoir du boulot les prochains jours. Me dis-je à moi-même

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? Me demanda Bella surprise

NON, ELLE A ENTENDU ?

- Rien, j'ai rien dis. M'empressais-je de lui dire en fixant le volant

- Menteur j'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu viens de dire. Se moqua Bella

- ah ouai ? Et qu'es-ce que tu as cru entendre ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers elle pour la déstabiliser

Elle voulait jouer ? On va jouer !

- Je ne suis pas Jeanne D'Arc je te signale, je n'entends pas des choses ! Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ta main droite serait débordée les prochains jours. Me répondit Bella sans gêne

D'habitude quand je regardais une femme comme ça, elle perdait totalement ces moyens et se mettait à bafouiller mais on dirait que mes trucs n'ont aucun effet sur Bella

- Par ta faute, uniquement ta faute. Soufflais-je en me rapprochant doucement du visage de Bella

- J'en suis désolé. Qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Souffla Bella en regardant mes lèvres

Et là ce fut le regard de trop. J'attrapais sa nuque et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Mon autre main rejoignait le visage de Bella que je pris en coupe tout en dévorant ses lèvres. Bella posa ses mains sur mon torse et attrapa ma chemise entre ses mains. Ma langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne alors que quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre de mon coté. Je grognais dans la bouche de Bella alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi pour regarder qui venait de nous déranger

- Putain c'est un cauchemar, je vais la tuer. Cracha Bella tendu

Je me retournais et vit qu'en effet ça avait l'air d'un cauchemar. Jenny se tenait les poings sur les hanches visiblement pas contente du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister. Non mais qu'es-ce qu'elle veut cette garce ? Elle n'a pas compris encore ? Elle toqua une deuxième fois bien décidé à nous faire chier.

Bella posa sa main sur la poigné prête à aller rejoindre Jenny et je réussis à la retenir de justesse.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller dans cet état bébé, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui est prêt à…l'étrangler. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle faisait vraiment peur

Mais je dois avouer que Jenny avait épuisé notre quota de patience. Moi-même je devais me retenir de ne pas lui en coller une. Et je n'aurai pas été contre que Bella lui en mette une si j'étais sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennuie après. C'était difficile de garder le control avec quelqu'un comme Jenny.

- Laisse-moi y aller, j'en ai que pour un instant. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

Bella souffla fortement pour évacuer cette tension qui l'habitait

- Ne traine pas parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler longtemps. Me prévint Bella

- Promis. Lui dis-je en sortant rapidement de la voiture

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Lâcha Jenny froidement

- Je ne t'ai pas dis de ne plus nous approcher ? Lui demandais-je menaçant

- Ecoutes, on sait très bien toi et moi ce qui se passe dans cette voiture et c'est bon, tu as toute mon attention. Me dit Jenny lasse

Mais c'est quoi encore cette connerie !

- De quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- En faite, j'ai bien réfléchis depuis qu'on s'est parlé toi et moi et j'ai compris maintenant. Je me demandais ce qui te poussait à fréquenter quelqu'un comme…elle. Cracha Jenny avec dégout alors qu'elle parlait de Bella

Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit elle continua.

- Et c'est là que tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête. Tu t'affiche devant moi avec elle pour me rendre jalouse et pour me faire du mal. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas remis de notre séparation, tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir trompé. Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble mais tu veux m'en faire baver avant. Avoue qu'à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages tu fais tout pour t'approcher d'elle afin que je te montre que je tiens à toi. Ca m'a pris du temps mais j'ai enfin compris. Et là quand tu m'as vu, tu t'es empressé de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser devant moi. Et je dois te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai fais du mal et tu m'en fais à ton tour, c'est normal. Mais maintenant tu peux arrêter de te torturer avec elle parce que j'ai compris la leçon. Tu voulais m'ouvrir les yeux et c'est chose faite à présent. On va pouvoir enfin avancer mon chéri. Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et je suis contente que tu te sois donné autant de mal pour moi. Me dit Jenny en posant ses mains manucuré sur mon torse

Je lui pris les mains et la repoussais du mieux que je pouvais.

Non mais elle est complètement fêlée ! C'est quoi ces théories à deux balles ? Moi je voulais la rendre jalouse ? On aura tout entendu. Mais là où j'aurai dû être en colère et l'engueuler…je fus prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Oh putain c'est trop fort ça ! Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal aux abdos. Je m'appuyais contre ma Volvo tellement je riais.

- Tu es content, c'est ça ? Me demanda Jenny perdu ne sachant pas comment réagir à ma crise de rire

Mais tout ce qu'elle disait ne faisait qu'amplifier mon fou rire.

J'essayais de me calmer mais elle avait vraiment été fort cette fois-ci.

- T'es trop drôle Jenny. Réussis-je à dire en ouvrant ma portière

- Hey, quand es-ce que…

Et je refermais la portière avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase

Je riais toujours et je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi.

- Qu'-es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Bella toujours un peu tendu alors que je pleurais de rire

J'essayais de parler mais je n'arrivais pas

- Hey, qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit pour te faire marrer comme ça ? Me demanda Bella un sourire dans la voix

Je respirais profondément pour essayer de me calmer mais quand je me retournais vers Bella, je recommençais. Bella se mit à rire aussi quand elle vit mon état.

- Elle a du en sortir une bonne pour que tu sois dans cet état. Me dit Bella en riant

Après quelques minutes je réussis à me calmer et expliquais à Bella ce que Jenny m'avait dis. Bella avait été choqué au début comme moi puis elle se mit à rire.

- Eh ben, elle est encore plus atteinte que ce que je croyais. Souffla Bella

Je n'avais pas regardé à travers ma fenêtre si Jenny était encore là. A vrai dire je m'en foutais royalement. Je quittais enfin le parking la laissant derrière nous.

- Elle n'abandonnera jamais, elle me fatigue. Souffla Bella en regardant par la fenêtre

Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lui dire le contraire parce que Jenny n'allait effectivement pas abandonner de si tôt. Et si je disais à Bella ce que Jenny m'avait proposé hier, elle la tuerait probablement. Je voulais juste l'oublier et surtout qu'elle nous oublie, elle.

- On fait comment pour ta valise ? On passe d'abord la chercher ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, on verra ça plus tard. Le plus urgent maintenant c'est que tu rentre te coucher. Dépose-moi directement chez moi. Me répondit Bella

- Comme tu voudras. Lui répondis-je

Sa valise ne me dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtais devant son immeuble.

- Bon…et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagné et merci d'être resté avec moi à l'hôpital tout ce temps. Me dit Bella reconnaissante

- Je te l'ai déjà dis tu n'as pas à me remercier bébé, je l'ai fais avec plaisir. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue

- Ok, allez rentre dormir, il te reste…5 heures de sommeil avant d'aller bosser. Ne perd pas de temps. Me dit Bella en se libérant de la ceinture de sécurité

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la portière pour sortir

- J'ai pas le droit à un baiser avant de partir ? Lui demandais-je

- Ok mais ne déborde pas alors. Me dit Bella moqueuse

Je lui souris en retour alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

Elle prit mon visage en coupe et picora mes lèvres quelques secondes avant de presser fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais elle se recula rapidement me laissant sur ma faim.

- T'es dur quand même. Me plaignais-je

- Je sais mais je me rattraperai quand…tout s'arrangera j'espère. Me dit Bella alors qu'une vague de tristesse l'envahit

Elle pensait à Josh.

- Au faite, tu retourne quand à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je

Je ne voulais pas la laisser y aller seul

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. J'appellerai Vince pour connaitre l'état de Josh en me réveillant tout à l'heure et j'aviserai. Mais je pense que j'y retournerais ce soir s'il ne se passe rien de grave d'ici là. Me répondit Bella

- D'accord, appelle-moi quand tu seras réveillée. Lui dis-je

- Je le ferai et toi fais une sieste après le boulot, 5 heures de sommeil ce n'est pas suffisant. Me conseilla Bella

- J'essaierai, dors bien ma puce. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture

- Toi aussi, à plus tard. Me répondit Bella en refermant la portière

Après un dernier signe de la main, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble et j'attendis qu'elle soit hors de ma vue pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivé, j'enlevais mes chaussures et m'affalais sur mon lit. Je réglais quand même mon réveil pour aller travailler et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

POV BELLA

Une fois rentré, j'enlevais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers ma chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne savais pas si Alice et Angela étaient là mais on était samedi et je ne voulais pas les réveiller.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi.

- Bella ? Tu es rentré ? Me demanda Alice en frottant ses yeux endormis

Elle avait l'air tellement mignonne comme ça, on aurait dis une petite fille, elle était celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout au contraire de celle qu'Alice m'avait montré ces derniers jours.

- Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement lui en voulant encore

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? Me demanda Alice doucement

Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable mais c'était toujours la même chose avec elle. Elle faisait des conneries, puis elle s'excusait mais recommençait. J'avais du mal avec ce nouveau côté d'Alice, elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais depuis quelques temps, il lui arrivait de dire des choses blessantes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

- Non merci, je pensais que tu étais avec Jazz. Me contentais-je de lui dire

- Il est ici, il dort. Comment va Josh ? Me demanda Alice

- Il ne sait toujours pas réveiller et on a du le réopérer cette nuit. Lui répondis-je

- Mon Dieu le pauvre, c'est horrible ce qui lui arrive. Me dit Alice vraiment triste pour Josh

- Oui ça l'est, excuse-moi maintenant Alice mais je suis crevé, je vais aller me reposer. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre

- Bella attends, je suis désolé tu sais…pour hier…je

- Alice…je sais que tu es désolé mais…ça n'excuse pas toujours tout d'être désolé, j'aimerai juste que tu réfléchisses quelque fois avant de dire certaine chose. Là je suis en train de voir une part de toi que je dois avouer ne me plait pas du tout. Je t'adore plus que n'importe qui et tu le sais très bien mais je ne supporte pas quand tu parle comme ça, de manière si égoïste. Je ne reconnais plus ma petite Aly que j'aime par-dessus tout, j'ai l'impression de voir une étrangère et ça me fais peur par moment. Lui confiais-je

Au début j'aurai juste voulu lui dire qu'on en reparlerait plus tard et aller dormir mais si je retardais les choses, ça n'aurait pas le même impacte.

- Je sais que je peux être vraiment peste par moment Bella et le pire c'est que je ne le contrôle pas, ça sort tout seul. Me répondit Alice perdu

Je me rapprochais d'elle sans toutefois la toucher. Je ne voulais pas la prendre dans mes bras maintenant, je voulais creuser un peu plus.

- D'où ça vient Alice ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne sais pas je te jure et je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme une mauvaise personne. Je vois bien que je te déçois mais je ne veux pas que tu me déteste Bella. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, tu es mon équilibre sans quoi ma vie partirait dans tout les sens. J'aime Jasper du plus profond de mon cœur mais tu es celle qui a toujours été là et…je veux que ça continue. J'ai juste l'impression que…

Mais Alice s'arrêta là, pesant le pour et le contre de sa révélation que j'attendais avec impatiente. Je savais que c'était la raison de son comportement.

- Que quoi Alice ? L'incitais-je à continuer

- Que tu t'éloigne de moi ! Je sais que je suis grande maintenant et que je dois vivre ma vie autrement qu'à travers toi mais je sens que tu t'éloigne petit à petit. Il y a eu ce voyage pour aller voir papa sans que tu ne m'en parle avant, puis tu es allé directement chez Edward en revenant sans même venir me voir, puis il y a eu l'histoire à l'hôpital quand tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne. Et là ça fait une semaine qu'on ne sait pas vu et tu as l'air si distante ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup et je ne sais plus vraiment où est ma place dans ta vie. Me dit Alice d'une traite

C'était donc ça ! Elle sentait que je m'éloignais d'elle et elle paniquait.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je suis là et que je serai toujours là pour toi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, ni t'abandonner mais…on vit ensemble Alice, on mange ensemble, on a les mêmes amis. Qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je ne peux pas être plus présente que je ne le suis déjà ! En plus tu as Jasper, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te sentir abandonné alors que tu es la personne la plus entouré que je connaisse. Sous prétexte que parfois je fais des choses pour moi qui ne nécessite pas vraiment ta présence tu va m'en vouloir ? Si je suis distante avec toi maintenant c'est parce que je t'en veux de me dire des trucs pareille, j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi hier. J'étais en train d'angoisser pour Josh alors que toi tu te plaignais parce que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Explique-moi parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi Alice, en plus je ne suis pas la seule à en payer les conséquences. Pourquoi tu t'en es prise à Jasper quand je n'étais pas là ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça Alice, tu dois grandir un peu et réfléchir autrement. Lui dis-je fermement

Je n'aimais pas me montrer aussi ferme avec elle mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne sinon les choses allaient vraiment déraper et la relation qu'on avait Alice et moi allait fortement en pâtir

- Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas acceptable mais dès fois je ne réfléchis pas clairement et je fais et dis n'importe quoi. Là maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une sale gamine capricieuse qui veut toujours tout et tout de suite. Et je ne suis pas cette fille et je ne veux pas l'être. Me dit Alice en grimaçant

- Alors arrête de te comporter comme ça et parle-moi la prochaine fois au lieu de dire des conneries. Quand tu sens que tu as besoin de moi, viens juste me voir Alice et on passera du temps ensemble. Tu sais je ne me rends pas nécessairement compte quand je passe moins de temps avec toi. Pas que tu ne me manque pas ou quelque chose du genre mais j'ai beaucoup de choses qui occupent mes journées et mon esprit. J'ai mon travail et quand je ne travaille pas, je passe mon temps à rattraper mon sommeil. Je ne vois même pas les autres aussi souvent que je le voudrai. La dernière fois que j'ai vue Rose c'était à son anniversaire et si Emmet ne venait pas lui-même ici ça ferait aussi longtemps. Jasper je le vois parce qu'il est avec toi et Angela n'en parlons même pas, je ne la vois quasiment pas alors qu'on vit sous le même toit. Et c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup vu Edward ces derniers temps mais c'est différent, on n'est pas que de simples amis, enfin plus maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que…

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira et elle commença à sautiller en l'air

- Alice arrête, tu vas réveiller Jazz ! Lui dis-je en la tenant par les épaules pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille

- Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Vraiment ensemble ? Me demanda Alice contente

- Oui, Edward et moi on est un couple maintenant. Lui dis-je contente

Et c'était franchement libérateur de le dire enfin

- C'est génial ! Raconte-moi tout. Me dit Alice avec empressement

- Oh non, je vais dormir Alice, plus tard peut-être. Lui dis-je

- Peut-être ? Mon cul ouai, tu va tout me dire quand tu seras réveillé. Me dit Alice

- Hé sois plus poli si tu veux que je t'en parle. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant de nouveau vers ma chambre

- Bella ? Ca va maintenant ? Je veux dire entre toi et moi…ça va mieux maintenant ? Me demanda Alice hésitante

- Ca va Alice mais…faut que tu arrête de faire ça. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois. Lui dis-je sérieuse

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle avait retenu la leçon et que j'avais réussis à apaiser ses peurs

- Promis je vais faire de mon mieux. Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras maintenant ? Me dit Alice en tendant ses bras vers moi et en serrant et desserrant ses doigts comme une petite fille qui demandait à ce qu'on la prenne

- Viens ici petite peste. Lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras

- Je suis contente que ma sœur soit de retour. Me dit Alice en me serrant très fort comme si ça faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu

- Moi aussi, mais je ne veux plus voir l'Alice capricieuse qui me sort par les yeux. Je ne l'aime pas elle. Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux

- Promis. Je t'aime. Souffla Alice dans mon cou

- Je t'aime aussi petit démon. Lui dis-je moqueuse

J'écartais Alice de moi et caressais sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et souriait à ce contact.

- Allez va rejoindre ton homme, il est encore tôt. Moi je vais dormir. Lui dis-je

- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de la maison. Me dit Alice

- Ok à tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je alors que je gagnais ma chambre et qu'elle retournait dans la sienne

Tout compte fait ça m'avait fais du bien de discuter avec Alice maintenant. Je me sentais plus légère.

Je ne savais absolument pas depuis combien de temps je dormais mais il me semblait que je venais à peine de fermer mes yeux. Un bourdonnement incessant m'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention mais ce son persistait. Je tâtonnais ma table de chevet et ma main se posa sur mon portable qui vibrait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je répondis.

- Mmm. Répondis-je

- _Bella ça fait une éternité que j'essaie de te joindre. Ramène-toi à l'hôpital. _Entendis-je Vince pratiquement crier

Je m'assis brusquement sur mon lit en ouvrant les yeux.

- QUOI ? QU'ES-CE QUI SE PASSE ? COMMENT VA JOSH ? Paniquais-je

Je me levais du lit alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements et attrapais un pantalon noir qui trainait sur la chaise tout en tenant mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille.

- _Bella ne panique pas ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. _Me précisa Vince

- QUOI ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais peur comme ça imbécile. Lui dis-je en soufflant de soulagement

Je pris une chemise blanche dans mon dressing et l'enfilais tant bien que mal en essayant de garder mon portable collé à mon oreille

- _Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais, je me suis emporté._ Me dit Vince

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe bordel Vince ? Réponds. Lui demandais-je fermement

Si ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle c'était quoi alors ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que…à moins que…

- _Il est en train de se réveiller Bella, ce putain d'enfoiré de Josh est en train de reprendre connaissance bordel._ Me répondit Vince euphorique et je pouvais entendre qu'il pleurait de joie

Je restais figé sur place me demandant si j'avais bien entendu ce que je croyais avoir entendue.

- Tu déconnes. Soufflais-je

- _Je te jure que non Bella, je ne ferai jamais ça, pas sur un truc aussi grave. Je te promets qu'il est bel et bien en train de se réveiller. _Me répondit Vince

Putain de bordel de merde, Josh est de retour parmi nous Dieu merci! Mais…

- Il est en train de se réveiller ? Donc il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux vraiment et Vince…on ne lui a pas encore fait les tests ? Demandais-je la peur au ventre

- _Il a commencé à gigoter et à gémir, j'ai directement appelé le docteur Cullen et il a dit que ça prendrais un moment avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement. Son corps a été soumit a rude épreuve et il va à son rythme. Pour les tests on va attendre qu'il soit complètement avec nous mais…Bella viens vite, je veux que tu sois là. _Me dit Vince appréhendant sûrement ce qui allait venir autant que moi

- J'arrive, je serais là le plus vite possible Vince. Lui dis-je en mettant des ballerines

- _Ok, merci._ Me dit Vince

- A tout de suite. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je filais en vitesse dans la salle de bain et aspergeais mon visage d'eau fraiche pour bien me réveiller. Les traces de fatigue étaient visible sur mon visage mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant était l'état de Josh. J'aurai tout le temps de dormir après. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à mon portable pour voir l'heure avant de le jeter dans mon sac. Il était 10h45, pas étonnant que je sois crevé, j'ai du dormir 3heures.

Je sortais de la chambre tout en enfilant ma veste noire en cuire alors que j'entendais des voix provenant de la cuisine. En passant devant je vis Alice et Jazz en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Bella ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Tu viens juste de t'endormir ? Me demanda Alice surprise

- Vince m'a appelé, je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Apparemment…Josh revient tout doucement à lui. Dis-je hésitante

Je n'osais toujours pas le croire. D'ailleurs je n'y croyais pas tout court, je n'en serais sûr que quand je l'aurai vu de mes propres yeux, pas avant.

- C'est génial ! Je suis trop contente, il va bien ? Me demanda Alice en souriant

- J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que j'y vais…je dois voir par moi-même, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je dois vous laisser. Leur dis-je les laissant là alors que j'allais vers la sortie

Je revenais immédiatement sur mes pas et vis Alice le visage triste. J'allais vers elle et la prit brièvement dans mes bras alors qu'elle fut étonné que je revienne.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je suis encore distante avec elle parce que je ne lui en voulais plus. Et je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait penser le contraire et son visage triste prouvait que j'avais raison.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, je suis juste pressé. Lui dis-je alors que son visage s'éclaira

- Désolé Jazz je ne t'ai même pas dis bonjour. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui faire la bise

- Pas grave, tu étais préoccupé. Allez va, Josh t'attend. Me répondit Jazz en souriant

- J'y vais, je vous appelle pour vous donner des nouvelles. Leur dis-je en quittant la cuisine

- Ce serait bien. Répondit Alice enthousiaste

Je sortis rapidement de l'appart et me dirigeais vers le parking rejoindre ma moto. Elle m'avait manqué comme pas possible. Ca faisait une semaine que je l'avais délaissé. J'aurai voulu l'examiner sous toute les coutures pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de bobo mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, je vérifierais plus tard. Je mis mon casque et enfourchais ma moto rapidement avant de filer pour l'hôpital.

Heureusement ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic, de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment un problème avec ma moto. Je pouvais me faufiler mais c'était quand même mieux de ne pas avoir à le faire. J'arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital et garais ma moto. Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

J'entrais enfin et vis Vince debout près du lit de Josh, il avait l'air angoissé et ça se comprenait. Carlisle était également là et tenait le dossier de Josh dans ses mains. Le plus dur pour la fin, je regardais enfin Josh et le vis me regarder le visage impassible. J'eu soudain une boule dans la gorge et les mains moites. Josh avait l'air juste…absent, c'est ça. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec cette expressions sur le visage avant et je commençais à avoir peur de ce qui suivrait.

- Bella ? Tu es déjà là ? Me demanda Carlisle qui venait de remarquer ma présence

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de Josh et reportais mon attention vers Carlisle

- Oui je viens d'arriver. Dis-je en m'approchant de Vince qui attrapa ma main pour la serrer assez fort

- Content que tu sois là. Murmura Vince qui semblait moins enjoué que tout à l'heure

C'était compréhensible, Josh était réveillé mais n'était pas vraiment là dans un certain sens. Ce n'était pas encore dramatique à ce stade, il cherchait encore ses repères et devait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Bon, heu…je ne sais pas si tu veux lui expliquer toi-même ou…

- Non fais-le, c'est mieux comme ça. Dis-je à Carlisle

- Ok…donc vous avez été amené ici avant-hier soir. Apparemment vous avez été victime d'une agression dans votre restaurant. Vous avez eu des blessures aux jambes, à la poitrine et à la tête. Nous avons plâtré vos deux jambes pour qu'elles soient immobilisé, c'est nécessaire pour un bon rétablissement. Vous aves deux cotes cassé mais heureusement aucun organe n'a été touché. On a du vous suturer votre lèvre et votre arcade sourcilière et vous avez pas mal d'hématomes sur le visage et le corps mais ça devrait vite disparaitre. C'est votre blessure à la tête qui a été plus préoccupante, on a du vous opérer à deux reprises et vous êtes resté inconscient pendant plus d'un jour et demi. Es-ce que vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire ? Demanda Carlisle à Josh

Je le vis essayer d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortis. Il porta une main à sa gorge comme si ça le brulait. Je me dirigeais vers la petite table et lui versais un verre d'eau. J'y mis une paille et m'approchais de Josh. Je dirigeais la paille dans sa bouche et Josh aspira pour boire l'eau alors qu'il me fixait. Il termina rapidement le verre alors je lui en servis un autre. Il but la totalité du deuxième et je déposais ensuite le verre sur la table.

- Je comprends. Répondit Josh doucement

Merci Mon Dieu il parle ! Avec un peu de difficulté, j'imagine que les points de suture sur sa lèvre n'aidaient pas mais il parlait et c'était bon d'entendre le son de sa voix

- Très bien. C'est un bon début. Je vais devoir faire quelques tests pour voir si tout va bien. Lui dit Carlisle alors que Josh acquiesça

Carlisle retira la couverture des pieds de Josh

- Je vais piquer vos pieds pour voir si vos sensations dans les jambes sont intactes. Dites-moi si vous le ressentez. Lui dit Carlisle

Je retenais ma respiration attendant le moment fatidique. J'étais angoissé et stressé comme pas possible.

Carlisle piqua le pied gauche au niveau du talon et je vis Josh fermé les yeux, il avait ressentis quelque chose, c'est bien non ? Il a bien fermé les yeux parce qu'il a ressentis quelque chose pas vrai ? Carlisle piqua à présent son doigt de pieds et grâce à Dieu Josh bougea ses orteils. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais envie de sauter de joie. Je relâchais la pression et retrouvait un semblant de respiration à présent. Carlisle réitéra l'expérience avec le pied droit et Josh eut la même réaction.

Putain il n'était pas paralysé, Josh remarcherait sans difficulté, j'étais soulagé et libéré d'un poids énorme à présent.

- C'est parfait, vous avez gardé vos sensations dans les jambes. Bien, tout à l'air d'aller. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant mais je reviendrai plus tard pour faire un examen complémentaire. Vous vous doutez que vous n'allez pas sortir tout de suite. D'ici ce soir on vous transférera à l'étage. Je vous vois tout à l'heure. Nous dit Carlisle en me souriant

- Merci Carlisle. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne sorte

- Je n'ai rien fais, c'est à toi que tu dois cette réussite. Me dit Carlisle sérieux avant de sortir

Putain ce que j'étais soulagé, ça faisait tellement de bien de relâcher la pression. Je sentis la main de Vince me lâcher mais la reprendre immédiatement. Je regardais ma main et vis que ce n'était plus Vince qui me tenait la main mais Josh. Je levais mes yeux vers le visage tuméfié de Josh et le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? Lui demandais-je

Josh secoua la tête négativement

- Pourquoi tu pleure ? Me demanda Josh doucement

Quoi ? Je ne pleure pas ? Je portais ma main libre à mon visage et remarquais effectivement que des larmes couvraient sur mes joues. Merde je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, on s'est fais tellement de soucis pour toi si tu savais. Lui dis-je en caressant sa main

- Ouai, je crois qu'à cause de toi j'ai des cheveux blancs enfoiré. Lui dit Vince en riant

C'était tellement bon d'entendre Vince rire après toute cette merde. Comme moi il semblait plus léger.

- La ferme. Lui dit Josh en souriant

- Hey t'as vu comment il me parle alors que j'ai veillé sur lui comme une putain baby-sitter, aucune reconnaissance. Répondit Vince faisant mine d'être vexé

- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois enfin réveillé et que tu aille bien. Tu nous a fais vraiment peur. Lui dis-je alors que Vince approcha une chaise pour que je m'asseye

- Je suis coriace, aucun enfoiré n'aura ma peau. Dit Josh en fronçant les sourcils

Il jeta un regard à son cousin et celui-ci compris immédiatement ce que Josh voulait.

- Je me suis occupé de tout. Ton resto est presque comme neuf, ton équipe à tout nettoyé et les carreaux remplacé. J'ai fais ma déposition à la police et grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la banque d'à côté, ils vont peut-être pouvoir voir la gueule de ces connards. Tu va devoir faire une déposition quand tu te sentiras prêt toi aussi. Lui dit Vince sérieusement

- Qui va s'occuper de…

- Pour l'instant il est encore fermé mais d'ici quelques jours on va faire en sorte de le faire fonctionner. Jared s'est proposé pour prendre les commandes pendant que tu seras absent…non écoutes-moi. C'est le plus ancien et le plus débrouillard de tous, je sais que tu lui fais confiance et il s'en sortira très bien. De toute façon je serai là s'il y a un problème, je sais comment gérer, ce n'est pas très différent de ma boite. Argumenta Vince

Je savais que ça ne plaisait pas trop à Josh. Le restaurant était son bébé et le fait que quelqu'un s'en occupe à sa place était dur à avaler. Mais il devait faire avec parce qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner travailler d'ici un petit bout de temps.

- Mais je ne peux pas…

- Ta santé passe avant tout nom d'un chien Josh ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? Tu n'imagine même pas dans quel état on était, on pensait que t'allais y rester imbécile. Alors oublie ton restaurant deux secondes et préoccupe-toi de ta santé à la place. Lui dis-je contrarié

Il avait frôlé la mort de près et sa principale préoccupation était son restaurant.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant inquiété Bella mais tu sais que ce restaurant est tout pour moi. Me dit Josh hésitant d'une voix faible

- Je sais ça mais toi tu es tout pour nous alors fais-nous plaisir et prends soin de toi convenablement avant de penser à autre chose. Lui répondis-je sincèrement

- D'accord…mais s'il arrive quelque chose je fous en l'air ta boite. Dit Josh en regardant Vince

- Faudrait d'abord que tu arrive à bouger tes fesses de ce lit idiot. Le nargua Vince

- Et tu verras ce que je te ferais quand ça sera le cas. Lui répondit Josh avec un sourire menaçant

Josh allait de mieux en mieux visiblement.

- Arrêtez-ça bande de gamins, vous êtes incroyable. Josh, tu devrais te reposer maintenant pour récupérer. Lui dis-je

- Non je vais biiiieeeen. Me répondit Josh en baillant

- Ca se voit ! Allez dors un peu. Lui dis-je en remontant la couverture sur lui

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une infirmière entra.

- Bonjour Docteur Swan. Me dit-elle en me voyant

- Bonjour. Lui répondis-je

- Heu…en fait le chef voudrait vous voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Me dit l'infirmière

Ca sent pas bon !

- Bien sûr, il est dans son bureau en ce moment ? Lui demandais-je

Plus vite ça sera fait, mieux je me sentirais.

- Oui. Me répondit l'infirmière

- Ok merci, je vais y aller tout de suite dans ce cas. Lui dis-je

L'infirmière nous laissa alors que Vince me regardait inquiet, il savait de quoi il retournait.

- J'y vais. Leur dis-je

- Tu reviens ? Me demanda Josh avec espoir

- Heu…je passerai te voir avant de partir mais je reviens plus tard promis. Lui dis-je

Josh acquiesça alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte

- Bonne chance Bella. Me dit Vince avant que je ne sorte

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en souriant avant que sors alors que Josh fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

Je pris l'ascenseur et me rendis rapidement au bureau du chef. Sa secrétaire me fit attendre quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse entrer. Je soufflais un bon coup et entrais.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis content de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? Me demanda Le docteur Pierson

- Bien docteur Pierson, je vous remercie. Lui répondis-je

Il me détailla quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole

- Bon, j'ai eu vent des événements qui se sont passé cette nuit. Vous auriez apparemment opéré un de vos amis Isabella. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la politique de l'hôpital n'autorise pas à opérer la famille ou les personnes proche. Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça et je ne vous parle pas que d'un niveau médical mais aussi émotionnel. Ca a du être éprouvant d'opérer votre ami et je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour arriver au bout de cette intervention sans craquer. Ca aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses Isabella. Je n'ai pas du tout été enchanté d'entendre ça. Me dit le docteur Pierson préoccupé

Qu'es-ce que je pouvais dire pour ma défenses ? Il n'a même pas mentionné les autres médecins sinon je lui aurais dis que personne n'a voulu me venir en aide.

- Mais…j'ai aussi appris que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Les urgences étaient bondé et tout les médecins occupé. Si vous n'aviez pas effectué cette intervention, le patient serait mort à l'heure qu'il est parce que son état était vraiment grave d'après ce que j'ai lu dans son dossier. De plus deux personnes que je ne citerais pas mais qui vous apprécie et vous respecte ont plaidé en votre faveur bien que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Surtout maintenant que je vois dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes. Me dit le docteur Pierson en me fixant

- Je vais bien. Lui assurais-je en évitant son regard

Je repensais à cette nuit qui avait été horrible et qui je pense me hantera pendant quelques temps.

- Isabella, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Vous avez surmonté une épreuve difficile que beaucoup d'entre nous ne souhaiterait jamais connaitre. Ca a du être traumatisant pour vous et je vois sur votre visage une immense fatigue. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne reviendrai pas travailler tout de suite, vous allez prendre le temps de vous remettre de tout ça parce que j'ai besoin de vous en pleine forme et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous voir craquer pendant une intervention. Me dit Le docteur Pierson gravement

- Mais je vais bien, je vous assure et…j'ai besoin de travailler…j'ai un loyer et des factures à payer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler. Lui dis-je paniqué

- Et moi je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger la vie des patients de cet hôpital Isabella. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte parce que tout ça ne s'est passé que cette nuit mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez vite vous rendre compte que cette expérience va perturber votre travail. J'ai déjà connu ce genre de situation, c'est pour cette raison que je prends ces mesures. Comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est en aucun cas une punition, bien au contraire. Je veux vous garder aussi longtemps que je le pourrai parce que vous êtes un excellent médecin et je veux que vous le restiez. C'est pour cette raison que je m'y prends maintenant avant que vous reprenez le service et que vous ne vous en rendez compte par vous-même mais cela au détriment d'un patient. Me dit le Dr Pierson désolé

Je commençais à comprendre ses motivations mais je me sentais capable de reprendre sans que mon travail n'en pâtisse. J'en étais quasi sûr. Je ne nierais pas qu'opérer Josh était traumatisant mais comment savoir à quel point si on ne me donne pas la possibilité de le vérifier par moi-même ?

- Ne le prenez pas de façon négative Isabella. Pour ce qui est de votre salaire, je ferai passer votre…absence pour un accident de travail. Parce que pour moi c'est ce que c'est. Vous n'êtes pas capable de reprendre le travail tout de suite. Me dit le Dr Pierson

On parle de combien de temps là ? Jours, semaines ?

- Pour combien de temps ? Demandais-je abattu

- Et bien j'opterais plutôt pour…deux semaines au moins. Pendant ce temps je veux que vous consultiez un psychologue pour en parler. C'est une condition sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas, c'est obligatoire Isabella pour assurer votre retour. Je connais quelqu'un de très compétent qui s'occupe plus particulièrement de personnes travaillant dans le milieu hospitalier. Me dit-il en me tendant une carte

Docteur Félix Starck !

- Il me fera un rapport régulièrement, il ne dévoilera pas le contenu de vos séances, juste les progrès que vous faites et votre aptitude à reprendre le travail. Vous ne reviendrez que quand il me donnera le feu vert. Si j'étais vous Isabella, je prendrai ça du bon côté, vous allez avoir du temps pour vous tout en étant payé. Ce n'est pas si mal. Essaya de me réconforter le Dr Pierson

Il a pas tort, ça me fera du bien.

- Vous avez raison et je vous remercie d'être aussi compréhensif. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller bien et revenir travailler. Lui dis-je

- Vous voyez ? Vous venez de dire que vous ferez tout pour aller bien. Ce qui veut dire que malgré ce que vous pensez, vous n'allez pas bien. Me dit-il

Il est fort, il m'a eu en beauté

- Je suppose, c'est difficile à dire. Répondis-je honnêtement

- Ce ne devrait pas être difficile à savoir, vous devriez le savoir. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Me confirma-t-il

Il ne serait pas psy par hasard ?

- Bien, j'ai pas mal de travail alors si vous n'avez pas d'autre question vous pouvez y aller. Me dit le Dr Pierson

- Et bien, combien de fois dois-je aller à ses séances ? Demandais-je en désignant la carte qu'il m'avait donné

- Euh…trois fois par semaine ça me semble raisonnable. Me répondit-il

- Bien, je vous remercie encore d'avoir été aussi…

- Vous le méritez Isabella, vous avez toujours fais du bon travail et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous. Alors si je peux vous aider à aller bien, j'en suis content. Me dit-il en souriant légèrement

- Au revoir Dr Pierson. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

- Au revoir et prenez soin de vous, je ne voudrai pas à avoir à prolonger votre accident de travail. Me dit-il sérieux

J'acquiesçais et sortis de son bureau le cœur moins lourd mais pas soulagé pour autant. J'aimais mon travail et ce que je faisais. Je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison à ne rien faire, ça faisait déjà une semaine que je n'avais pas travaillée et voilà que j'en ai encore pour deux semaines si tout va bien.

Quoi que je pourrais m'occuper de Josh. Ce serait pas mal en effet, je retrouvais le sourire et allais rejoindre Josh avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Bella ? M'appela quelqu'un alors que je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur

- Oh Carlisle. Dis-je alors qu'il venait vers moi inquiet lui aussi

- J'ai entendu que tu avais été attendu dans le bureau du chef, comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, en tout cas pas aussi mal que je pensais. J'ai deux semaine de repos et je dois voir un psy pour être sur que je vais bien et que je suis apte à reprendre le travail. Je trouve ça un peu excessif mais ça aurait pu être pire alors ça va. Dis-je à Carlisle

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas excessif, c'est juste ce qu'il te faut. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas encore compte des conséquences de ce que tu as fais et des répercussions que ça a eu sur toi. Quand aux deux semaines de congé, je veux bien les prendre moi si tu n'en veux pas, je n'ai jamais vu personne refuser des vacances. Me dit Carlisle moqueur

- C'est juste que ça fait déjà une semaine que je ne travaille pas et maintenant je vais encore avoir deux semaines où je vais tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire à part aller chez le psy. Tout le monde travaille et je me retrouverais seul…Ok c'est vrai que dis comme ça, ça fais bizarre. Je ne suis vraiment pas normal de me plaindre d'avoir deux semaines de congé. Dis-je en rigolant

- Effectivement, il y a pas mal de chose que tu peux faire comme…t'occuper de ton ami ou encore…venir diner un soir à la maison avec Edward. Et en parlant de lui, je pense que ça ne le dérangerais pas que tu passe du temps avec lui. Me dit Carlisle innocemment

- Je suis d'accord sur tes deux premières propositions, je serai ravi de venir diner chez vous, j'ai vraiment envie de voir Esmée. Mais pour ce qui est d'Edward, je ne sais pas encore, je vais voir ça avec lui. Ca te va ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Je pense que c'est pour vous que ça doit aller, je ne fais que te proposer des solutions. Me dit Carlisle

- Ok, je vais aller voir Josh avant de rentrer. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir avant de tomber dans les pommes. Dis-je à Carlisle

- Je préviendrai Esmée ce soir pour le diner. Elle t'appellera pour te donner une date. Elle sera très heureuse de t'avoir pour diner et Edward aussi. Me dit Carlisle content

- Bien, j'ai hâte. Dis-je en partant en direction de la chambre de Josh

- Heu…Bella ? M'appela Carlisle alors que j'avais fais quelques pas

- Oui ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu es sûre que tu es en état de conduire ? Comme tu l'as dis tu es à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Me dit Carlisle inquiet

- Je suis fatigué c'est vrai mais je suis en état de conduire, l'adrénaline coule encore dans mes veines. Je te jure que si ça n'allait pas je ne prendrai pas le risque, Alice me l'a fait payer assez cher la dernière fois. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

- D'accord, si tu le dis je te crois. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Me répondit Carlisle

- Carlisle ? L'appelais-je

- Oui. Me répondit-il

- Merci de m'avoir défendu devant le chef, ça me touche beaucoup. Lui dis-je reconnaissante

- De rien Bella, je n'ai fais que ce que je croyais être juste. Tu n'avais pas à être sanctionné pour ça. Et d'ailleurs tu en aurais fais autant pour moi. Me répondit Carlisle

- Merci quand même. Lui dis-je en souriant avant de continuer mon chemin

J'entrais dans la chambre de Josh et le vis en train de dormir alors que Vince feuilletait un magazine.

- Il y a longtemps qu'il dort ? Demandais-je en chuchotant

- Une fois que tu es sortis il a fermé les yeux et a commencé à ronfler le porc. Me dit Vince moqueur

Ca me faisait tellement de bien de le voir de nouveau avec le sourire

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda Vince en fermant son magazine

- Deux semaine de congé et je dois voir un psy. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Mais c'est génial et moi qui m'inquiétais. Quoi que j'aie toujours su que t'avais un grain, le psy c'est pas du luxe. Me dit Vince en rouvrant son magazine comme si de rien n'était

- Salaud. Lui dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule

- A ton service la folle dingue. Me dit Vince en riant

- Bon, je vais y aller. Je reviens vers…il est 12h30, disons 17h30, c'est ok pour toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus Bella, il n'est plus en danger maintenant. Me dit Vince en me regardant

- Je sais mais il est encore faible et je veux être près de lui. Répondis-je en m'approchant de Josh

Il ronflait légèrement ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je baissais mon visage vers le sien et embrassais doucement son front.

Je me redressais et allait vers Vince pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Tu m'appelle si tu apprends quelque chose de nouveau. Lui dis-je

- D'accord et toi reposes-toi. Me dit Vince alors que je sortais de la chambre

Je pris rapidement la route vers chez moi, impatiente de retrouver mon lit.

Une fois à l'appart, je vis Alice et Jazz enlacé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Hey, on attendait des nouvelles nous. Bouda Alice

- Je sais mais j'ai eu un imprévu et en plus je voulais vous le dire en personne. Leur dis-je en enlevant ma veste

Je me rappelais qu'Edward m'avait demandé de lui donner des nouvelles si l'état de Josh changeait. Il était presque 13h, il devait déjà être debout ou presque. Je me contentais de lui envoyer un texto rapidement.

- Un imprévu ? Josh va bien au moins ? Me demanda Jazz

- Il va bien Dieu merci, aucun trouble du langage ou de paralysie, si vous saviez comme je suis rassuré. Je me sens plus légère d'un coup. Leur dis-je soulagé

- J'imagine, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Il va aller de mieux en mieux maintenant. Me rassura Jazz

- Si Josh va bien c'était quoi l'imprévu ? Me demanda Alice curieuse

Je leur expliquais la situation et les mesures que le Dr Pierson avait prise.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Bella, il a prit la bonne décision, tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais tu vas vite t'en apercevoir. Me dit Jazz

- C'est vrai, en plus tu ne va pas cracher sur deux semaines de congé, qu'es-ce que j'aimerai être à ta place veinarde et en plus tu te plains. Me dit Alice jalouse

- C'est juste que j'aime mon travail. Me justifiais-je

- N'empêche c'est une bonne chose, en plus tu va pouvoir être plus présente pour Josh comme ça. Me dit Jazz

Il trouvait toujours les bons mots, c'était comme s'il lisait en moi par moment.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Tu es dangereux Jasper Hale, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être que je devrai te prendre comme psy. Plaisantais-je

- J'aurai adoré ça Docteur Swan mais malheureusement je ne m'occupe que des couples. Mais ça tombe bien parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai eu vent d'une certaine relation. Me dit Jazz moqueur

- Et c'est à ce moment là que je vous abandonne pour aller me reposer. Leur dis-je en me levant

- T'es pas cool, tu m'as promis de tout me dire. Se plaignit Alice

- De toute façon Edward va tout me dire, n'oublie pas que je suis son meilleur ami en plus je suis un spécialiste du couple. Qui mieux que moi pourrait le conseiller ? Me nargua Jazz

- Alice, je t'ai dis qu'on en parlerait quand je serai reposé et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas là, j'ai encore besoin de sommeil. On en parle quand je me réveille tout à l'heure. Quand à toi, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'immiscer dans ma relation avec Edward sinon…je serai obligé de m'immiscer dans la tienne. Le menaçais-je

- Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, de toute façon je suis sûr qu'Alice te dit déjà tout. Argumenta Jazz

- Tu es…très dangereux toi. Fais gaffe à tes fesses. Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre alors que j'entendais Jazz rire fière de son coup

- Alice réveille-moi si je ne suis toujours pas debout à 16h30. Criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende

- Ok. Me répondit Alice

Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais une nuisette jaune or parce qu'il faisait un peu frais pour dormir en sous-vêtement. Je mis mon réveil à sonner vers 16h30 et tombais comme une masse après ça.

POV EDWARD

Je sentais mon putain de portable vibrer, signe que je devais me lever mais je n'en avais aucune envie. J'étais crevé, même plus qu'avant de dormir. J'aurai du rester éveiller et aller travailler comme ça. J'aurai dormis après mon cours. J'attrapais mon portable les yeux toujours fermé et appuyais sur un bouton au hasard pour le faire taire.

J'émis un grognement très animal venant du plus profond de moi en signe de protestation. J'avais juste envie de me retourner dans mon lit pour y rester le reste de la journée. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Je commençais par pousser la couette loin de moi pour laisser la fraicheur me réveiller. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et pris immédiatement la direction de la salle de bain. J'ouvrais l'eau pour qu'elle soit chaude et me déshabillais.

Je pris une douche bien chaude qui me détendit mais trop courte à mon goût. Je me séchais rapidement et mis un jean bleu foncé et tee-shirt noir. J'attrapais rapidement mon portable et allais dans la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et vis sur le micro-onde qu'il était 13h15. Bordel, je suis vraiment à la bourre.

Je mis mes chaussures et prit mes affaires avant de claquer la porte de mon appart. Je pris l'ascenseur et arrivé en bas je bousculais quelqu'un en sortant.

- Désolé. Dis-je en me retournant pour voir la personne

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en tout cas. C'était un mec blond aux yeux bleu de corpulence moyenne, il avait un physique qui devait beaucoup plaire aux femmes. Un autre Don Juan dans l'immeuble ? Enfin non, pas un autre parce que je ne le suis plus, il a prit le relais en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs il me regardait assez bizarrement, son regard était insistant et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me retournais et continuais ma route jusqu'à ma voiture. J'étais assez en retard comme ça.

J'arrivais chez mon élève avec 5minutes de retard mais heureusement ce n'était pas les plus exigeants et ils étaient compréhensifs sur certains points. Une fois rentré dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano, j'ordonnais à mon élève de jouer ce que je lui avais demandé de travailler la semaine dernière. Alors qu'il massacrait ce pauvre piano, je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour passer le temps.

J'avais reçu un texto de Bella il y a de ça au moins 1h30. Bon sang je n'avais rien entendu. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu besoin de moi. J'ouvrais rapidement le message.

_**Salut toi, je n'ai pas voulu t'appeler parce que je présume que tu dors encore.**_

_**Je voulais juste te dire que Josh s'est enfin réveillé et qu'il va bien.**_

_**Je suis tellement soulagé si tu savais, là maintenant je vais retourner dormir parce que je suis crevé mais je t'appel quand je me réveille.**_

_**Je t'embrasse, Bella.**_

Putain Josh s'est réveillé, c'est génial ça ! Merde je suis soulagé parce que je ne supportais pas de voir Bella aussi triste sans rien pouvoir faire. On va enfin pouvoir respirer un peu bien que j'imagine qu'elle va passer pas mal de temps auprès de Josh. Du moment qu'elle ne m'oublie pas et qu'elle me consacre du temps ça me va. C'est normal qu'elle veuille passer plus de temps avec lui après ce qu'il se soit passé mais je ne cache pas que je vais devoir prendre sur moi pour la partager. Déjà entre son boulot et ses heures de sommeil ce n'est pas facile de se voir mais maintenant ça va être pire. J'allais me comporter en parfait petit ami et être aussi compréhensif que possible.

J'estimais que ce gamin m'avait assez torturé les oreilles comme ça et me levais de mon siège pour corriger ses erreurs qui étaient…assez nombreuse. Ca se voyait qu'il n'avait pas du tout travaillé ce que je lui avais demandé. Comment ses parents s'attendent-ils à ce qu'il progresse s'il ne fait pas d'effort ? J'allais leur toucher un mot avant de partir. Ils seraient capable de dire qu'ils me paient à rien faire parce que leur gamin ne s'améliore pas. Et je compte bien leur montrer que c'est eux qui sont responsable de son manque de progrès.

Je ne cachais pas mon mécontentement à mon élève et il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais envie de rabattre le couvercle du piano sur ses doigts, au moins comme ça il baissera les yeux ce morveux. J'haussais la voix maintenant vraiment énervé et il eut la décence de se sentir gêné de sa médiocrité. Non je vous jure ! Ca a 13ans et ça veut se foutre de ma gueule mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire.

Après deux heures de cours, je réussis au moins à lui apprendre les premiers accords du morceau qu'il était censé travailler. Après avoir discuté avec les parents qui me promirent de le mettre au travail, je repris ma voiture.

Il était à présent 15h45 et j'hésitais entre soit rentrer chez moi et dormir ou aller chez Bella. J'avais envie de la voir et surtout savoir comment ça c'était passé quand Josh s'est réveillé. Mais je ne savais pas si elle était réveillée ou pas encore. Parce que j'imagine que Vince a du l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne à l'hôpital et qu'elle a du dormir encore moins que moi. Elle avait dis qu'elle allait m'appeler mais j'avais envie de la voir en personne. En plus je supposais qu'elle allait retourner à l'hôpital tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas si je serai le bienvenu ou encore si j'avais envie d'y aller maintenant que Josh était réveillé.

Je devais avouer qu'il m'intimidait, il connaissait Bella depuis tellement longtemps et j'imagine qu'il voudrait me poser pas mal de questions gênantes. Peut-être même qu'il allait me détester de sortir avec Bella parce qu'il ressentait secrètement quelque chose pour elle ? Vince ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup déjà, pourquoi ce serait différent pour Josh ? Ils devaient être super protecteur envers Bella et compte tenue de mon passé ça ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Je mettais mes doutes de cotés et me rendais chez Bella. Aie un peu de couilles mon vieux et fais quelque chose d'imprévisible. Parce que je dois l'avouer, j'avais quelque peu perdu mes couilles depuis que je fréquentais Bella.

Je me garais en bas de l'immeuble et sonnais en espérant que je ne la réveille pas ou qu'Alice est là pour m'ouvrir. Alice répondit rapidement et m'ouvrit la porte.

- Hey salut, ça fais plaisir de te voir. Me dit Alice en sautillant

- Heu…salut, moi aussi je suis content mais…pourquoi t'es aussi agité ? Lui demandais-je curieux

On dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place

J'entendis un rire se rapprocher de nous et découvris Jazz.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Me demanda Jazz moqueur

- Non, je devrais ? Demandais-je surpris

- Franchement tu me déçois, après toute l'aide que je t'ai apporté tu essaie encore de nier ? Se plaignit Alice

L'aide qu'elle m'a apporté ? De quoi elle parle ?...

- Oh ! Dis-je ne me rendant compte de ce qu'elle parlait

Bella et moi évidemment !

- Oui « oh », comment tu peux oublier une chose pareille. Vous les mecs vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes, tête en l'air. Marmonna Alice alors qu'on entra dans le salon

- Bella est là ? Demandais-je

- Elle dort encore, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit à vrai dire. Elle est partie avant 11h pour l'hôpital et elle est revenue à presque 13h. Me répondit Alice

Effectivement elle n'avait dormi que 3heures ce matin et moi qui me plaignais.

- Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, elle a demandé à Alice de la réveiller à 16h30. Me dit Jazz en voyant que j'étais impatient de voir Bella

- Viens t'asseoir un instant avec nous pendant ce temps. Me dit Alice en tapotant la place libre à coté d'elle alors qu'elle affichait un sourire conspirateur

Ca sent l'interrogatoire tout ça.

- Alice, tu sais bien qu'il ne te dira rien. Enfin pas comme tu en aurais envie. Tout ce qu'il pourrait te dire c'est « oui on est ensemble » et peut-être « oui on s'est embrassé », mais rien de plus. Tu sais bien comment on est nous les mecs, on ne tape pas dans le romantisme pour ces choses là. Tu auras plus de chance avec ta sœur. Lui dit Jazz en s'affalant sur le canapé toute en attrapant la télécommande

- Merci Jazz toi t'es un pote. Lui dis-je reconnaissant

Parce qu'Alice ne lâcherait pas facilement le morceau

- Toi tu auras le côté romantique de la chose et moi le coté sexuel, parce qu'il va s'en dire que moi aussi je vais cuisiner notre petit Edward. Ensuite je te raconterai tout ma puce comme ça on saura absolument tout. Termina Jazz avec un petit sourire machiavélique

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis espèce d'enfoiré. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Oh mais calme-toi, qu'es-ce que tu es susceptible ! Tu devrais rejoindre Bella, ça va te détendre. Me dit Jazz en plaisantant

- C'est une très bonne idée, j'y vais tout de suite d'ailleurs. Lui dis-je sérieusement le prenant à son propre jeu

- Hep hep hep, où tu vas comme ça ? Me demanda Alice en sautant du canapé pour me barrer le chemin

- Je vais voir Bella. Lui répondis-je calmement

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait…

- On a déjà dormi ensemble alors je ne crois pas qu'elle s'y opposera. Lui répondis-je

- Mmm tu commence à lâcher des informations malgré toi, fais gaffe Ed elle est très forte. Me dit Jazz moqueur

Fais chier ! Mais je ne lâcherais pas.

- Laisse moi passer Alice. Lui dis-je en la contournant

Elle me laissa faire mais se reprit et me rattrapa pour me barrer le chemin de nouveau

- Ca lui arrive souvent de dormir en sous-vêtements et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que tu la vois comme ça. Me confia Alice sérieuse

Merde ! J'ai envie de la voir moi.

- A voir ta tête tu ne l'a jamais vu en sous-vêtement, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble. Waouh tu es une vraie source d'information à toi tout seul Edward, merci. Me dit Alice très contente d'elle

Elle m'a eu en beauté la peste !

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, t'es une vraie pro. Lui dit Jazz

- Je ne saurais même pas dire qui a contaminé l'autre tellement vous êtes…

- Intelligent ? Perspicace ? Incroyablement doué ? Me demanda Jazz

C'est ma fête ou quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend à lui ? Alice encore je la comprends elle a toujours été un peu dérangé mais pas cet imbécile.

Je souhaitais juste laisser ces deux malades et rejoindre ma belle dans son lit. J'essayais de reprendre mon chemin mais Alice ne me laissa pas.

- Quoi encore ? Lui demandais-je mauvais

- Bien que je t'aie tendu un piège, je n'ai pas mentis en ce qui concerne Bella dormant en sous-vêtement. Alors si monsieur permets, je vais vérifier qu'elle est décente avant de te laisser entrer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à moi après. Me dit Alice

- D'accord. Lui dis-je reconnaissant

Elle alla dans la chambre de Bella et revint quelques secondes plus tard un sourire sur les lèvres

- Tu peux y aller elle est décente, enfin…ouai vas-y. Me dit-elle en me désignant la chambre de la main

Elle rejoignit Jazz sur le canapé et je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées aux claires. Ces deux malades m'ont complètement retourné le cerveau en quelques minutes.

Je rentrais silencieusement dans la chambre de Bella qui était plongé dans l'obscurité mais pas au point de ne rien voir et refermais la porte derrière moi. Il faisait juste sombre.

Je distinguais Bella qui avait le visage tourné de l'autre coté. Je m'approchais du lit et enlevais doucement mes chaussures. Je glissais sous la couette et me rapprochais le plus possible du corps de ma Bella. Ces cheveux étaient en éventail sur le coussin et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Je me mis sur le coté et posais délicatement mon bras sur son dos sous la couette. Ma main rencontra une texture si douce qu'on aurait cru de la soie.

Ma curiosité prit le pas sur le reste et je relevais un peu la couette pour voir ce que Bella portait. C'était une nuisette jaune, j'arrêtais mon examen là avant d'aller trop loin. Je déglutis en pensant que Bella était si peu vêtit dans le lit avec moi.

Ma main se mit à caresser son dos et la sensation était tellement agréable que j'aurai voulu descendre ma main plus bas. J'aurais voulu poser ma main sur ses fesses ou encore descendre plus bas et caresser ses cuisses nues. Ou encore mieux passer ma main en dessous de sa nuisette et la monter jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses recouvertes seulement de sa culotte. Putain j'avais envie de tellement de choses que ça en devenait une torture. J'allais faire une connerie si je continuais.

Je repris mes esprits et retirais ma main de son dos pour à la place lui caresser les cheveux. Bella bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Je continuais à caresser ses cheveux d'une texture incroyablement soyeuse quand soudain…

- Putain…Soufflais-je

_**Euh…que dire ? En faite je ne sais pas quoi dire à part…oups. Je sais que vous devez probablement vous demandez ce qui arrive à Edward. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? A vous de deviner. Et dites-moi en passant ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. Rapprochement entre Bella et Edward plus poussé sur le parking. Edward qui vient au secours de Bella quand elle est au plus mal. Réveil tant attendu de Josh. POV de Vince. Et discussion entre Alice et Bella. Allez, faites-moi un joli cadeau pour noël ! **_

_**P.S : J'ai souvent du mal à terminer le chapitre dans les délais et ça me stresse beaucoup. J'ai donc pris la décision de vous faire attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Ca me permettra de prendre un peu d'avance, comme ça je stresserai moins en sachant que j'ai un chapitre d'avance. Je sais que ça va être une torture surtout avec une fin pareille mais c'est mieux comme ça croyez-moi sinon je finirais par écrire de la daube. De toute façon vous allez être occupé avec vos vacances et les fêtes, vous ne verrez pas le temps passer. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même et inutile de me demander quand je publierai parce que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Ca sera quand j'aurai fini d'écrire au moins deux chapitres. En principe ça devrait prendre 3 semaines ou 1mois. En tout cas n'hésitez pas avec vos reviews ça ne pourrait que me motiver plus à écrire. Alors à vos claviers ! Bisou **_


	22. Chapter 21

Salut les filles je suis enfin de retour !

Je sais que vous vous impatientiez depuis un moment déjà mais dites-vous que c'est un mal pour un bien, non ?

En tout cas j'ai eu le temps d'écrire deux chapitres entiers et même commencé une nouvelle fiction c'est pour vous dire. Mais je ne publierai rien d'autre tant que je n'aurai pas fini celle-là.

C'est déjà bien assez difficile de gérer une fiction alors deux…je ne sais pas comment font les autres, chapeau.

Bon, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Pas mal de bonne chose vous attendent !

En tout cas je suis contente de vous retrouver parce que j'ai eu plus de reviews que jamais depuis le dernier chapitre. Serais-ce ça le secret pour avoir plus de reviews, vous laisser mariner ?

J'y pense sérieusement depuis, à vous de me montrer la voie…

Je sais que vous êtes impatiente alors je vous laisse savourer les filles, on se retrouve en bas, bisou.

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**Nadalexx **: Désolé, Bella n'a pas dit « je t'aime » dans son sommeil mais tu va vite vérifier ça. Et oui je suis sadique mais pas volontairement. Je te jure que ça vient naturellement, je ne le fais pas exprès. Je crois que je serai morte frustré si je devais lire une fiction avec des fins pareilles. Je compatis alors, bisou

**karima **: Merci pour ta review et ça me touche que tu aies lu mon chapitre « à 2h54 » avant d'aller dormir avec ton mari qui t'attend. Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a lu avec toi ?lol. Ne t'inquiète pas rien de mauvais pour Bella et Edward. Je te fais aussi plein de bisou en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise

**PatiewSnow **: Merci pour ton compliment ! Edward a très bien su comment réagir avec Bella et lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin, il a été parfait sur ce coup là et il gagne des points avec Bella qui apprécie toutes les attentions de son Edward. C'est vrai que petite amie ça fait ado mais pas facile de trouver le bon mot avec ces deux là, on verra par la suite, lol. En ce qui concerne le parking, c'était assez chaud en effet, la tension sexuelle était assez palpable et je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autres des moments comme ça, d'ailleurs pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre. Et non désolé, Bella n'a rien attrapé…tu va voir ça par toi-même, et oui ils vont avoir pas mal de temps pour se connaitre plus intimement et partager plus de moments tous les deux. La discussion Bella/Alice s'est très bien passé en effet et le fait que j'ai survolé ça assez rapidement n'est pas un hasard, je te laisse en déduire ce que ça cache. Et es-ce qu'Edward interviendra un jour auprès d'Alice ? Pas sûr que tu divague là…En ce qui concerne l'homme dans l'immeuble d'Edward, si tu réfléchis bien j'en ai déjà parlé dans un des chapitres précédents. C'est quelqu'un qui est déjà présent dans l'histoire, ça te reviens ? Je te laisse lire en espérant que tu apprécie, bisou

**beatrice **: Merci pour la review et je pense comme toi pour les chapitres, je préfère favoriser l'écriture à la rapidité. C'est mieux pour vous aussi je crois, vous aurez de meilleur chapitre. Oui Vince a le béguin pour Bella et Edward l'a bien remarqué mais il tient trop à elle pour tout foutre en l'air. Et es-ce qu'Alice va arrêter et être un peu plus adulte ? On verra bien mais disons que la discussion n'a pas été très profonde donc…Pour Jenny, il n'y a que Bella qui puisse en venir à bout puisque rien de ce que dit Edward ne marche. Mais si Bella touche Jenny elle va se retrouver dans les problèmes, impasse. Je te laisse lire et me dire ce que tu en pense. Bisou

**larsand **: Merci de comprendre et pour ta patience, elle va être mérité là je pense. Pour le parking, c'était plutôt hot, ils n'en sont qu'au flirt mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Bella et Edward très porté sur la chose donc ça donne ce genre de choses quand ils se laissent emporter. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisou

**platon lemon **: En effet la tension sexuelle entre eux est très forte et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps, ça promets des moments hot. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout autant, bisou

**Caroline **: Merci pour le compliment et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en aussi bon chemin. Je te laisse savourer ce chapitre bien mérité. Bisou

**malaxel **: Tu va avoir une bonne surprise alors en vérifiant tes favoris aujourd'hui ! Non ce n'est pas son portable qui sonne et je te rassure tout de suite pour ne pas que tu te torture l'esprit. Pas d'ennui en perspective en ce qui concerne le jeune homme de l'ascenseur, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous n'ayez pas fait le rapprochement parce que c'est un personnage déjà présent dans l'histoire. Contente que ce soit une de tes fictions préféré, ça me touche beaucoup. Sans être indiscrète, c'est laquelle ta préféré ? Que je connaisse ma rivale, lol. Je te laisse savourer cette petite friandise et te dis à bientôt, bisou

**Fic-Bella-T-Edward **: Je laisse le meilleur pour la fin sans offenser les autres bien sûr. Que dire que dire ? Je vais essayer de faire l'impasse sur les menaces d'arrêter de me laisser des reviews, pas sympa en passant. Mais tu es excuser parce que tu m'en as laissé plein, merci d'ailleurs tu es un chou. En ce qui concerne les alertes, je pense que tu dois avoir un compte pour ça mais je ne suis pas sûre. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas un ? Même si tu n'écris pas, c'est utile pour mettre des fictions dans tes favoris ou être prévenu. Moi c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé, j'ai d'abord créé un compte et puis j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma propre fiction. Qui sait ça t'arrivera peut-être. Je suis curieuse de connaitre ce qu'il peut sortir de ta petite tête, sans offense bien sûr, ça ne doit pas être triste. Jai une ta review où tu essayais de me laisser ton adresse mais rien n'était affiché alors redonne-la moi parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas. Tu lis quoi en ce moment comme fic ? Ca m'intéresse de savoir quels sont tes goûts pour savoir où je me situe ! Et jamais tu ne me saoule bine au contraire alors n'hésite pas, tes reviews me font toujours sourire. Et si tu apprécie la perte de control d'Edward, tu va être contente parce qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs j'en mettrais souvent, au moins un par chapitre pour ne pas trop vous frustrer vu que ça manque de sexe. Tu pense vraiment à ma fiction en cours ? C'est très flatteur et à quoi tu pensais au juste ? Pas de meurtre s'il te plait, je ne pense pas que tu puisses lire ma fiction en prison, qu'es-ce que je ferai sans ma plus grande revieuweuse, hein ? Et non ça ne fais pas 2 mois mademoiselle, ça fait exactement 28 jours, je sais c'est long mais je suis de retour. Et dis-toi que mes chapitres ont au moins 30 pages Word donc on peut dire que j'écris un roman oui. Dis-toi que j'ai écris deux chapitre plus une nouvelle fic, ça fait au moins 80 pages Word, j'ai pas chômé tu sais. Bon je te laisse savourer ce chapitre tant attendu avant que tu ne meurs de manque, j'attends de tes nouvelles assez rapidement, bisou à toi cocote

**CHAPITRE 21**

POV EDWARD

- Putain ! Soufflais-je

Je relevais un peu plus les cheveux de Bella pour dégager sa nuque et approchais mon visage pour mieux voir. Je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien ce que je croyais.

Seigneur, Bella avait un tatouage le long de la nuque ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était le genre de personne à se faire tatouer. Attention je n'avais rien contre les tatouages et je trouvais ça terriblement sexy sur Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais fallait avouer que Bella avait souvent les cheveux lâcher, ce qui m'avait empêché de le voir. Son tatouage représentait des symboles chinois, je n'avais aucune idée de la signification mais j'aimais beaucoup. C'était discret et classe, pas du tout vulgaire comparé à certain tatouage.

J'arrivais pas à m'y faire « ma copine a un tatouage », c'est…torride. Cette vision m'avait totalement excité et je n'avais qu'une envie, me rapprocher du corps de Bella. J'avais envie de le toucher du bout des doigts mais j'avais peur de la réveiller. Cependant je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le portable de Bella se mit à vibrer, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ma belle. Elle glissa sa main vers son portable et arrêta son réveil.

Ensuite elle se mit à gémir longuement.

Oh non putain ne fais pas ça si tu ne veux pas que je te viole dans ce lit. Et là, ce fut comme si ma queue reconnut l'appel de son maitre qui n'était autre que les gémissements de Bella puisqu'il se mit au garde à vous. Bordel, me fais pas ça ! Avoir Bella dans le même lit que moi en nuisette gémissante avec une vue parfaite sur son tatouage était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter.

Et d'abord comment elle allait réagir quand elle me verrait dans son lit sans qu'elle ne m'y ait invité ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. Elle étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et je trouvais ça terriblement adorable. Je n'avais jamais assisté au réveil de Bella les deux fois où on a dormit ensemble. La première fois c'était elle qui s'était réveillé avant moi et avait déserté le lit, la deuxième fois c'était moi pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mais je sortis de mes pensées quand Bella tourna son visage de mon côté. A partir de là les choses se passèrent extrêmement vite.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Cria Bella en s'asseyant dans son lit brusquement en ramenant la couette sur elle

Evidemment qu'elle était choqué de me voir dans son lit alors qu'elle s'était endormis seul. Elle avait une main sur sa poitrine histoire de se calmer

- Bordel t'es malade ou quoi ? T'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Me gronda Bella

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrit et me dévisagea.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda Bella alors qu'autre chose attirait mon attention

Bella avait ramené la couette contre elle mais pas assez pour me cacher le décolleté de sa nuisette. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant du corps de Bella depuis que nous étions ensemble.

- Je vais devoir faire les questions et les réponses ? Et en plus…Me dit Bella en relevant mon menton avec sa main droite

-…mon visage est là et pas là. Me dit Bella en me montrant son visage, puis sa poitrine avant de se couvrir avec la couette

La honte, elle va vraiment me prendre pour un obsédé, ça fait deux fois qu'elle me prend la main dans le sac.

- Heu…désolé ? Lui dis-je pitoyablement ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait que je dise

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais t'as pas l'air si désolé que ça. Me dit Bella avec un sourire moqueur tout en secouant la tête

- C'est de ta faute, t'as qu'à pas mettre…ce genre de truc sexy. Lui reprochais-je

On ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'aimer les belles choses.

- T'es sérieux là ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis dans ma chambre et j'ai le droit de mettre ce que je veux je te signale. Et au passage tu as beaucoup de chance parce que souvent je dors en sous-vêtements et ça aurait été ta fête si ça avait été le cas. Me prévint Bella

Alice ne m'avait donc pas tout à fait menti.

- Alice est venu vérifier avant de me laisser entrer mais…ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de te voir en sous vêtements. La provoquais-je

J'aimais bien la taquiner.

- Et bien moi ça m'aurait déranger, pervers. Me dit Bella en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule

Un élan de courage s'empara de moi et je me jetais sur Bella de telle sorte à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos et moi sur elle. Mais malheureusement la couette était entre nos deux corps.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de pervers ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle était encore surprise de mon attaque

Mais elle se reprit rapidement

- Tu n'as pas rêvé et d'ailleurs tu viens de confirmer mes dires. Me confia Bella en arquant un sourcil

- Tu trouves ? Qu'es-ce que tu dis de ça alors ? Lui dis-je en soulevant légèrement mon corps pour tirer la couette qui était entre nous.

Puis je glissais ma jambe droite entre celle de Bella maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre nous. Le regard de Bella se fit plus sérieux mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je continuais tout en la fixant pour voir sur son visage si je n'allais pas trop loin. Puis je reposais mon corps sur celui de Bella et mon entre-jambe se retrouva colléé contre sa cuisse. Et bien sûr, j'étais toujours au garde à vous. Bella ne pouvait que se rendre compte de mon état. Ce qui expliquait que Bella mordait sa lèvre inférieur tout en me regardant intensément.

- Edward ? Souffla Bella m'interrogeant du regard

- Mhm. Lui répondis-je me retenant difficilement de ne pas me frotter contre la cuisse de Bella

- C'est quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

Et je savais très bien qu'elle faisait allusion à notre position

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est l'expression de mon désir pour toi ? Lui demandais-je en esquivant en partie sa question

Bella me regarda d'un air me disant « me prend pas pour une conne » et je décidais que la carte de la sincérité était la meilleur que je pouvais jouer.

- Tu as dis pas de sexe Bella et je respecte ça mais tu as aussi dis qu'on peut aller plus loin. J'ai juste besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien rien d'autre, juste te sentir. Lui murmurais-je

Bella ne répondit rien pendant quelques longue secondes

- Edward on…

Mais je ne la laissais pas terminer pour me repousser encore.

- Bella. Lui dis-je implorant

Elle soupira puis ses mains passèrent dans ma nuque et elle rapprocha mon visage du sien.

OH PUTAIN OUI !

Mais arrivé à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, Bella décida de me laisser languir en écartant mon visage du sien. Puis elle ramena de nouveau mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa brièvement avant de m'écarter. Elle jouait avec le feu là parce qu'elle me faisait avoir envie d'elle encore plus comme ça. Puis n'en pouvant plus, j'attrapais ses mains qui étaient derrière ma nuque et les prit dans les miennes. J'emprisonnais fermement ses mains dans les miennes et me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Je voulu directement forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de sa langue mais Bella m'en empêcha. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieur légèrement, puis avec un peu plus de force ce qui la fit gémir de douleur, je m'empressais de pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche pendant cette seconde d'inattention. Bella resserra ses mains sur les miennes mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu puisqu'elle bataillait contre moi. Bella et moi étions tout les deux des dominants et nous avions l'habitude de dominer nos partenaire sexuel. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça, d'habitude les femmes se soumettaient à moi mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bella visiblement. Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus excitante.

Bien que j'avais réussi à pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche, Bella ne me laissa pas gagner cette bataille alors que nos langues bataillait pour prendre le dessus. La jambe de Bella qui était entre les miennes se souleva légèrement et son sexe se retrouva plaqué contre ma cuisse. J'étais certain que c'était un geste involontaire de la part de Bella mais ma queue s'en foutait, elle voulait simplement un peu plus d'action. C'est donc sans réfléchir que je frottais légèrement mon entre-jambe contre Bella et par la même occasion le sexe de Bella. Elle se mit à gémir immédiatement dans ma bouche et écarta son visage pour reprendre sa respiration.

Je continuais à bouger sur Bella tout en la regardant dans les yeux, j'y lisais du désir mais aussi de l'appréhension. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que j'aille aussi loin aussi vite mais à dire vrai, moi non plus. Mais alors que je me sentais de plus en plus dur contre Bella, de fort coup à la porte me fit sursauter.

- BELLA TU M'AS DIS DE TE REVEILLER A 16H30 ET IL EST 16H45. Hurla Alice de l'autre côté de la porte

Je la déteste !

Je stoppais tout mouvement et m'écroulais sur Bella sans toutefois peser de tout mon poids sur elle et logeais mon visage dans son cou. Bella dégagea ses mains des miennes et me caressa les cheveux tendrement.

- C'est bon Alice je suis debout ! L'informa Bella assez fort pour qu'Alice l'entende

- Ok. Je te prépare du café ? Lui demanda Alice

Mais elle va nous laisser oui ?

- D'accord, merci Alice. Lui répondit Bella

Puis on entendit Alice s'éloigner de la chambre. On resta dans cette position quelques minutes sans rien dire. J'aurai pu m'endormir comme ça si je ne savais pas que Bella devait se lever.

- Si tu m'avais laissé parler tout à l'heure au lieu de m'interrompre, je t'aurais dis de ne rien commencer parce que de un, on n'est pas seul et de deux, Alice allait venir me réveiller. Me dit Bella désolé

C'était ça qu'elle voulait me dire ? Et moi qui pensais qu'elle allait me repousser !

- Je suis maudit. Lui dis-je dans le cou

- Mais non mon cœur, tu as juste un très très mauvais timing. Se moqua Bella

- Moque-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui a un problème maintenant. Lui dis-je en parlant de mon érection douloureuse

- Et si tu commençais par t'éloigner de moi, ça ne serait pas mieux ? Me proposa Bella alors que je grognais

Oui et non. Je serai un peu moins excité, mais je n'aurai plus Bella dans mes bras. Puis une chose me revint en mémoire.

- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Lui demandais-je en relevant mon visage pour lui faire face

- De quoi tu parle ? Me demanda Bella perdu

- De ce que tu as dans la nuque. Lui précisais-je

- De ce que j'ai dans la nuque ?...Oh ça ! Me dit Bella en souriant

- Oui ça ! Insistais-je

- Je ne savais pas que devais t'informer des moindres particularités de mon anatomie ? Me taquina Bella

- Et bien j'aurais aimé savoir que ma copine a un tatouage. Lui répondis-je

- Tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard de toute façon. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Me dit Bella songeuse

J'avais l'impression qu'elle omettait de me dire quelque chose.

- Quand es-ce que tu l'as fais ? Et dans quelles circonstances ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Ca fait quelques années que je les…l'ai. J'étais bourré et j'étais avec un type que je venais à peine de connaitre et voilà le résultat. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que le lendemain en me réveillant. Je ne l'ai pas fais volontairement si je puis dire mais…je m'y suis faite avec le temps. Me raconta Bella

- Je trouve ça jolie et même très sexy. Qu'es-ce que ça signifie ? Lui demandais-je en me poussant sur le côté tout en inclinant le visage de Bella sur le côté pour que je vois son tatouage

- Le premier symbole signifie l'amour, le deuxième le désir et le troisième l'espoir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être un truc horrible à la place. Me dit Bella avant de rire

- Alice et moi on est allé dans un resto chinois pour leur demander ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne voulais pas me promener avec des conneries écrite sur mon corps, j'ai été rassuré quand on m'a dit ce que ça voulait dire. Ensuite on a été sur internet pour vérifier que c'était bien vrai et que ce n'était pas des conneries. Je te jure que j'étais prête à l'enlever au laser mais ça me plait ce qui est écrit au final. Je me demande si c'est moi ou le type qui était avec moi qui a choisis d'ailleurs. Me dit Bella en souriant

Moi je n'avais pas envie de rire, si ça se trouve ce type a le même tatouage qu'elle.

- Et lui ? Il n'en a pas fait ? Lui demandais-je

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Me dit Bella

Les trois symboles étaient alignés l'un en dessous de l'autre.

Je me mis sur le dos et soupirais fortement alors que Bella se mit sur le ventre dénudant ses jambes par la même occasion. Mais une fois qu'elle suivit mon regard, elle les couvrit avec sa couette avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu vas aller voir Josh ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, il est encore assez faible. Me répondit Bella

- Et…il n'a pas de séquelles ? Demandais-je

- Dieu merci non, si tu savais comme j'avais peur de ça. C'est un réel soulagement. Mais cet idiot est maintenant plus préoccupé par son restaurant que sa santé. Me dit Bella ennuyé

- C'est toute sa vie son restaurant et en plus, il ne sait pas ce que vous avez enduré pendant qu'il était inconscient. Dis-je le comprenant un peu

- Je sais mais il va d'abord devoir s'occuper de lui avant tout et crois-moi Vince et moi on va veiller au grain. Me dit Bella déterminé

Je m'en doutais, on va se voir beaucoup moins Bella et moi maintenant, voir quasiment pas.

- Comment tu vas faire avec ton boulot de nuit ? Et tes heures de sommeil ? Tu ne va pas pouvoir tout gérer. Lui fis-je remarquer

- En faite, ça ne va pas être un problème. Me dit Bella en soupirant

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir

- Et bien…le chef a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec Josh. Il m'a dit que ce que j'avais fais avait du me traumatiser et que par conséquent, il ne me laisserait pas retourner travailler aussi rapidement. J'ai deux semaines de congé pour me remettre et je dois voir un psy trois fois par semaine. Et ce n'est qu'après le feu vert du psy que je pourrais reprendre le travail. Donc crois-moi, je vais avoir du temps à revendre. Me dit Bella lasse

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'enchante pas ? Moi je trouve que ton chef a eu raison bébé. J'étais là quand tout ça c'est passé et j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais. Tu ne peux pas nier que ça t'as pas mal chamboulé. Ces deux semaines vont te faire beaucoup de bien. Je ne connais personne qui se plaindrait d'avoir deux semaines de congé, t'es vraiment à part Bella. Lui dis-je moqueur

- C'est pas ça mais…qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Me demanda Bella comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de vacances auparavant

- Te reposer, prendre l'air, t'occuper de Josh et consacrer beaucoup de temps à ton petit ami. Lui dis-je essayant d'être le plus sérieux possible

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait le temps pour ça. Me répondit Bella entrant dans mon jeu

- Moi je crois qu'au contraire il adorerait ça. Demande-lui et tu verras. Lui dis-je en la fixant

- T'as raison, je lui demanderai…quand je le verrai. Me dit Bella en sautant du lit me dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes

Mais elle enfila bien trop rapidement un jogging en dessous

- Quand tu le verras hein ? Et bien c'est bien dommage parce qu'il est fort possible qu'il ne soit plus intéressé d'ici là. Lui dis-je en me redressant sur mon coude pour la regarder

- Quelle tristesse, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer alors. Me défia Bella

Je sautais du lit aussitôt et l'attrapais par derrière en enroulant mes bras autour de son ventre

- T'as pas intérêt, d'ailleurs une fois que tu auras mis un pied chez moi, je te séquestrerais. Tu n'en sortiras plus. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou

- BELLAAAA, C'EST PRËT ! Cria Alice de l'autre côté de la porte

Elle est obligée de hurler comme ça ?

- Ok on arrive. Lui répondit Bella tout en riant en voyant ma grimace

- Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que j'ai envie d'étrangler ta sœur en ce moment ? Lui demandais-je

Bella se retourna dans mes bras et posa ses mains sur mes avant bras.

- Sois sage mon cœur et ne touche pas à ma sœur. Me répondit Bella en souriant

Elle me fis un rapide baiser sur la bouche puis attrapa ma main.

- Allez viens avant qu'elle revient à la charge. Me dit Bella en me tirant à l'extérieur de la chambre

- Je crois qu'on va passer beaucoup plus de temps chez moi que chez toi. Me plaignis-je à cause du manque d'intimité

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu l'as quand même eu ton petit moment de tendresse, non ? Me demanda Bella en s'arrêtant dans le couloir

- C'est bien ça le problème, on a eu « un petit moment », rien d'assez suffisant pour…

- Quelque chose me dit que rien ne sera assez suffisant pour toi tant qu'on ne s'enverra pas en l'air. Se moqua Bella

Je m'approchais d'elle et collais son corps au mien en la tenant fermement par la taille.

- On ne s'envoira pas en l'air bébé, je te ferai l'amour, c'est totalement différent. Je te ferai lentement…et tendrement l'amour bébé, rien à voir avec s'envoyer en l'air. Lui dis-je en faisant glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire

- Ah vous êtes enfin là ! Le café va refroidir Bella, allez venez. Nous dit Alice alors que je resserrai ma prise sur les hanches de Bella

J'allais lui souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille mais Bella me devança.

- Non toujours pas mon cœur, désolé. Me dit-elle moqueuse

Elle avait deviné que j'allais encore tenter de vouloir étrangler Alice

- Elle ne m'aide pas là. Lui répondis-je en faisant référence aux multiples intrusions d'Alice

Bella posa ses lèvres sur mon torse avant de me repousser pour qu'on continue notre chemin

J'avais le sentiment que d'un côté Alice était heureuse que Bella et moi soyons ensemble mais d'un autre côté, je sentais un peu de possessivité de la part d'Alice. C'était assez étrange !

On arriva à la cuisine et le café nous attendait sur la table ainsi que des sandwichs. Jasper était assis à table alors qu'Alice déposait quelques gâteaux sur la table.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim alors j'ai préparé des sandwichs. Dit Alice toute contente

- Oh ! Se contenta de répondre Bella avec appréhension

- Je l'ai aidé, ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura Jazz à Bella une fois qu'Alice s'éloigna

Bella sembla soulagé tout d'un coup.

- Merci Alice, t'es un ange. Lui dit Bella avec enthousiasme

- Ca m'a fais plaisir et Jasper m'a aidé. Sers-toi Edward, j'en ai fais plus pour nous aussi. Me dit Alice en s'asseyant à côté de Jazz

Comment pouvait-elle se montrer agaçante un instant, puis adorable à un autre.

- Merci Alice. Lui répondis-je

Je n'avais jamais rien mangé qu'Alice ait fait et la réaction de Bella ne me rassurait pas. C'est pour cette raison que je pris un sandwich mais attendis que Bella en mange d'abord avant de me lancer aussi. J'ouvrais un peu le pain et essayais de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je reconnus de la dinde, de la salade mais le reste…Je relevais la tête pour regarder les autres et je vis Bella et Jazz en train de me regarder en réprimant un sourire.

- Quoi ? Leur demandais-je

Et ce fut le mot de trop apparemment puisque Bella et Jazz éclatèrent de rire. Jazz essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir en serrant l'arrête de son nez pour se concentrer mais dès qu'il croisait le regard de Bella il reprit de plus belle. Bella, elle, en pleurait carrément. Je crois que j'ai dû faire une de ses têtes quand j'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dans mon sandwich, ça expliquerait leur attitude. Alice me regardait sans comprendre et attendait tout comme moi qu'ils se calment.

- Désolé, vraiment mais…c'est la tension que j'ai accumulé depuis quelques jours qui sort enfin. Nous dit Bella en se calmant mais je savais très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Alice avec ses sandwichs

- Toi je comprends à la limite et toi pourquoi tu ris aussi ? Demanda Alice à Jazz

- C'était contagieux ma chérie désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lui répondit Jazz innocemment

- Ok. Lui répondit Alice pas vraiment convaincue

- Tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée ? Me demanda Bella changeant de sujet

- Rien de spécial, je vais me reposer essentiellement puisque dimanche est une grosse journée. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin

Je ne demandais pas mieux qu'elle vienne chez moi et qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé dans sa chambre.

- Pas vraiment et de toute façon tu dois te reposer. On se verra quand tu auras le temps étant donné que je suis quasiment libre comme l'air. Me répondit Bella en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich

- Il est excellent Alice. La complimenta Bella en mordant de nouveau dedans

Ce qui m'encouragea à faire de même et c'est vrai qu'il était bon ! Heureusement que Jazz était passé par là.

- Alice ? Tu veux venir avec moi à l'hôpital voir Josh ? Enfin si tu n'a rien à faire ! Jazz, tu peux venir aussi. Lui dit Bella une fois son sandwich terminé

- Et comment que je veux venir ! Merci Bella de me le proposer. Lui répondit Alice toute contente

On dirait qu'elle n'attendait que ça !

- Moi j'ai du travail à terminer mais allez-y toutes les deux. Répondit Jazz

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me préparer. Nous dit Alice en se levant pour quitter la cuisine

- Et toi ? Désolé je ne te l'ai même pas demandé mais j'ai supposé que tu avais assez fréquenté cet endroit. En plus du dois te reposer. Me dit Bella embarrassé

- Non c'est bien qu'Alice vienne avec toi, du moment que tu n'es pas toute seule, moi ça me va. Lui dis-je honnêtement

- Ok, je vais aller prendre une douche et me préparer alors. Tu ne pars pas, hein ? Me demanda Bella en se levant

- Je t'attends ici avec Jazz. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre

Je terminais mon sandwich tout en buvant mon café alors que je sentais le regard de Jazz sur moi

- Allez vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire. Lui dis-je

- Je veux juste savoir comment ça s'est passé entre vous pour que vous passiez enfin le cap. Ca faisait quand même un moment que vous vous tourniez autour et je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a été le déclic. Me répondit Jazz

- Fais gaffe vieux, Alice est en train de déteindre sur toi. Me moquais-je

- Pas du tout, je m'intéresse juste à ce qui se passe dans la vie de mon ami puisqu'il ne me donne plus trop de nouvelle ! Me reprocha Jazz

- C'est vrai que j'ai été moins disponible ces derniers temps mais sache que ça marche dans les deux sens. Toi non plus tu ne fais pas d'efforts. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, on a tout les deux des torts. Putain je te jure, on dirait un couple. Se mit à rire Jazz

- C'est toi qui te plains de ne pas avoir autant d'attention mon chou, pas moi. Lui dis-je en riant

- Enfin soit, ne change pas de sujet. Me dit Jazz en reprenant son sérieux

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Disons que…quand Bella est partie à Forks, je pense qu'on s'est tout les deux rendu compte que l'autre avait prit une place assez importante. Chose dont on ne s'était pas rendu compte avant qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre. Et grâce à cette distance…et bien on a réussis à se dévoiler un peu plus que d'habitude. Et puis j'ai appris que Bella tenait assez à moi pour être jalouse. Lui dis-je content

- Jalouse ? Qu'es-ce que tu entends par là ? Me demanda Jazz surpris

- Hé bien, quand Bella allait embarquer, elle est tombée sur 2 filles avec lesquelles j'avais baisé…en même temps. Apparemment ces 2 connes discutaient de moi et de mes performances alors que Bella étaient juste derrière elles. Ne me demande même pas comment une chose pareilles est arrivé, je n'en sais rien non plus. On dirait que Dieu veut à tout prix me punir pour toutes les conneries que j'ai faites. Donc les filles ont donné assez de détails pour que Bella se rende compte que c'était moi et le pire c'est que ces idiotes ont donné des détails sur ce qu'on a fait. Je ne pense pas qu'elles en ont trop dit parce que je ne pense pas que Bella serait revenue vers moi sinon. Elle aurait été trop…dégoûtée. Dis-je honteux

- Bon Dieu, qu'es-ce que tu leur a fais ? Me demanda Jazz étonné de mon comportement

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir ! Lui répondis-je rapidement

- Et si je te dis que si ? Me demanda à nouveau Jazz avec insistance

Il voulait absolument savoir

- Jazz…même si je voulais te le dire, ce ne sera pas ici. On ne sait jamais…

- Tu as raison, mais tu m'en parleras plus tard quand on sera seul. Même si tu en a honte, ça ne peut que te faire du bien d'en parler. Me rassura Jazz

- Tu as peut-être raison. Pour finir, quand j'ai appelé Bella, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas et bien qu'elle m'ait assuré que ça allait, je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire. Je l'ai tellement poussé qu'elle a craqué et m'a raconté toute l'histoire. T'imagine dans quel état j'étais. Je crois que ça faisait trop d'un coup pour elle, d'abord tout ces regards sur moi dans la rue, Jenny et puis ces filles…ensuite j'ai appris son différent avec Alice. Elle se demandait si ça allait toujours être comme ça, si on allait enfin finir d'en baver avec mes anciennes histoires. Sur le coup je l'ai mal pris parce qu'elle m'avait dit que le passé restera du passé et à la moindre occasion elle le ressort…

- Oui mais Ed, là ce n'est plus simplement du passé…ça deviens du présent quand elles refont surface. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ressortait tes vieilles histoires rien que pour te faire du mal. Ces filles en face d'elle était bien réelles, c'était du présent pour elle, tout comme Jenny. Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça ! Tu t'imagines juste une secondes à sa place ? Imagine que c'est toi qui tombe à tout bout de champ sur ses ex ? Me demanda Jazz connaissant mon tempérament

- Figures-toi qu'après qu'elle ait raccroché j'y ai pensé et…je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais à sa place, ex ou pas ex je leur aurai cassé la gueule pour avoir parlé d'elle. Et quand je me suis demandé pourquoi je l'aurais fais, la jalousie était ma réponse. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi, si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi, ça lui aurait été égal. Dis-je

- Mouai, il va falloir que vous mettiez de l'eau dans votre vin tout les deux parce qu'étant donné vos histoires passé, je crois que vous êtes loin d'être sortis de la merde. Me dit Jazz

- Merci Jazz pour le réconfort, ça me va droit au cœur. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

Pourquoi il faut qu'il me jette ça à la figure ce con ?

- Si je dis ça c'est pour t'aider vieux, pour que la prochaine fois tu sois préparé et que tu ne pète pas un plomb. Me répondit Jazz

- Surtout avec Jenny qui ne nous lâche pas…

- Elle a encore fait des siennes ? Tu as parlé à Bella de son petit show au bar ? Me demanda Jazz

- Ouai je le lui ai dis et elle voulait étriper Jenny mais je lui ai conseillé de ne rien faire qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Et Jenny est revenue deux fois à la charge depuis, pire que de la glue. Elle comprend rien cette fille, je ne sais pas comment m'en débarasser. Le pire c'est que si je laisse faire Bella, je sais que ça va mal se passer. Et je ne pourrai pas le lui reprocher parce que moi aussi j'ai une de ces envies de lui en coller une ! Lui dis-je alors que ma main me démangeait rien qu'en y repensant

- Eh ben, j'espère juste que tout ça renforcera votre couple et pas l'inverse. Me souhaita Jazz

- Jusqu'ici ça va, Bella connait Jenny et sait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire ne sont que des conneries…

- Qui a fais le premier pas ? Elle ou toi ? Me demanda Jazz en souriant

- Une vrai gonzesse toi…et bien c'est elle si tu veux tout savoir. De toute façon ça ne pouvait venir que d'elle puisque moi j'étais déjà prêt et je n'attendais qu'elle. Je crois que ce voyage chez son père lui a fait beaucoup de bien et ça lui a permis de se lâcher pour mon plus grand plaisir. Lui dis-je en souriant rien qu'en repensant à cette soirée

- Ho ho, vous avez été jusqu'où puisque vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ? Me demanda Jazz curieux

- Dis donc ? Ce n'est pas Alice qui t'a demandé d'enquêter toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Fais pas ton timide, en plus tu n'aura pas de meilleur conseille que les miens en matière de couple, alors crache le morceau. Me dit Jazz insistant

- Dis celui qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds par sa copine. Le narguais-je

- Ferme là enfoiré, mon couple marche très bien. Me dit Jazz sur la défensif

- Ouai et ben, occupes-toi de ta copine pour que le mien marche aussi. Lui répondis-je

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda Jazz en fronçant les sourcils

- Qu'Alice nous a interrompu Bella et moi quand on était dans la chambre. Elle savait que j'y étais alors pourquoi elle est venue crier à la porte comme une dératée ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh ça ! J'ai essayé de la retenir pourtant mais…elle a profité que je sois allé dans la chambre pour venir vous déranger. Me dit Jazz mal à l'aise

- Et tu trouve ça normal ? Lui demandais-je légèrement irrité

- Ecoutes, je sais que ça ne te fais pas plaisir qu'Alice soit trop présente mais ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Je l'ai beaucoup observée ces derniers jour et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait peur. Tu vois c'est la première fois que Bella a vraiment une relation sérieuse et qu'elle tient réellement à quelqu'un et Alice a peur de ne plus faire partie du paysage pour sa sœur. Elle a peur qu'elle l'oublie et la mette de côté pour se focaliser sur toi. Tu sais cette histoire de sa mère qui l'a abandonné et encore présent dans l'esprit d'Alice et elle vit dans la peur constante que Bella fasse de même. Je sais qu'elle est grande maintenant et qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seul mais…Bella a une place très importante dans la vie d'Alice. C'est un mélange entre la sœur et la mère, c'est compliqué à expliqué mais c'est un lien très fort qu'elles ont. Tu n'as qu'à voir les gestes qu'elles ont l'une envers l'autre…

Alice passe son temps à recherché la tendresse de Bella, de se blottir dans ses bras et d'autres choses. Et Bella ne peut s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, l'embrasser sur la tête et pleins d'autres choses attentionnés. C'est pour ça que quand tu passe du temps avec Bella…et bien Alice se sent menacé. Attention elle t'aime beaucoup et elle est très contente que tu sois en couple avec Bella mais n'empêche qu'elle a peur que tu lui prennes sa place. M'expliqua Jazz

Que je lui prenne sa place ? On n'est pas dans la merde là ! Je crois que c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, c'est bien plus profond que ce que j'imaginais. C'était une réelle peur qu'Alice ressentais et je ne sais pas comment on allait faire pour que tout ça marche.

- Tu sais que tu viens de me foutre la trouille là ? Comment tu veux qu'entre Bella et moi ça marche si en plus de toutes les poufs auxquelles on doit faire face, on doit aussi prendre en compte Alice. Lui dis-je remplis de doute

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Edward, je m'occupe d'elle. Si Bella lui consacre du temps régulièrement pour qu'elle soit que toute les deux ça va aller. Et puis de temps en temps on fera des sorties à quatre ou avec Rose et Emmet. Faut juste que ça se fasse progressivement, qu'Alice ne se sente pas abandonné d'un coup. Et…Bella et elle ont eut une petite conversation toute à l'heure et depuis Alice se sent mieux. Je crois qu'elles ont toutes les deux compris ce qu'elles devaient faire pour que tout se passe bien. D'ailleurs Bella a commencé dès maintenant en proposant à Alice de l'accompagner, elle a bien fait. Me répondit Jazz

- Voilà voilà je suis prête, où est Bella ? Nous demanda Alice en entrant dans la cuisine toute joyeuse

Je pouvais voir à quel point ça la rendait heureuse que Bella lui ait proposé de l'accompagner.

- Elle se prépare encore. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive, vous aviez l'air très sérieux. Nous dit Alice en débarrassant ce qui se trouvait sur la table

- Edward me confiait que tu avais interrompu quelque chose de très…intense tout à l'heure. Lui dit Jazz alors que je lui lançais un regard noir

Alice arrêta son geste et me regarda un moment

- Oh, désolé…je ne pensais pas que vous…hé bien que je puisse déranger puisque vous saviez qu'on était juste à côté. Me dit Alice mal à l'aise

- Eh bien Alice, on ne faisait rien de…sexuel si tu veux savoir mais je partageais un moment de tendresse avec ma copine que j'aurai voulu prolonger encore un peu. Lui dis-je franchement

Je voulais qu'elle sache à l'avenir qu'elle risquerait de nous déranger pendant que j'étais avec Bella. Après ce que Jazz m'avait appris, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi. C'est Bella et moi qui le paierons plus tard. Je n'avais pas été méchant avec elle, je lui avais juste fais comprendre que la prochaine fois si ce n'était pas urgent, elle devrait attendre.

- Excuse-moi Edward, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Me dit Alice sincère

Et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle essaierait vraiment. J'étais sûr à présent que ce n'était pas quelque chose contre moi et qu'à l'avenir, je ne devais pas le prendre sur moi si elle faisait quelque chose de ce genre. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne dirai rien, juste que je lui en parlerai calmement avant que ça ne dégénère.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Elle me sourit en retour et continua à débarrasser. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, c'est comme si chacun méditait dans son coin.

- Hey, vous en faites une tête, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda ma belle en arrivant dans la cuisine

Je me retournais pour la voir et ce que je vis me plut beaucoup trop. Elle portait un slim noir, une tunique mauve foncé col mao à manche trois quart et une paire de botte en cuir noir montant juste en dessous du genou. Elle tenait une pochette noire dans sa main ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Elle était sublime, j'avais juste envie de l'attraper contre moi et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? On est ensemble après tout !

Je me levais de ma chaise et m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle mettait son portable dans sa pochette. Ce n'est que quand je l'attrapais par la taille qu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence.

- Tu es sublime bébé. Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille

Je la sentis frissonner entre mes bras alors qu'elle avait un petit sourire en coin

Sans me soucier des autres, je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras et effleurais d'abord ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Puis je pris sa lèvre inférieur entre les miennes quelques secondes avant de la relâcher. Ce fut au tour de sa lèvre supérieur de subir le même sort, je la mordillais légèrement avant de poser mes lèvres langoureusement sur celles de ma Bella. Ca faisait une petite heure que je n'avais pas embrassé mon ange et ça m'avais déjà manqué. Sentir ses lèvres chaude et humide bougeant sensuellement contre les miennes était incroyable. Ma langue caressa les lèvres de Bella afin de pouvoir y pénétrer et c'est sans attendre qu'elle me donna l'accès. Tout se faisait tout en douceur et débordant de sensualité. J'entendis un bruit de métal, puis je sentis une main se glisser le long de ma nuque ce qui eu pour effet de me faire gémir dans la bouche de Bella. Je la sentis sourire sur mes lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de moi.

Je penchais de nouveau mon visage vers le sien pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser mais la main qui était dans ma nuque, prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'arrêter.

- On n'est pas seul mon cœur et je pense qu'on doit leur laisser le temps de s'y faire avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Me dit Bella en me souriant

Je m'en foutais de ce qu'en pensait les autres, je voulais encore la garder près de moi surtout vu sa tenue.

- Tu as du gloss sur les lèvres. Me dit Bella en passant son pouce sur mes lèvres

Elle les frotta légèrement et j'en profitais pour prendre son pouce entre mes dents sans lui faire mal. Bella sembla d'abord surprise puis elle me sourit.

- Sois sage. Me dit Bella en essayant de libérer son pouce que je relâchais

Bella posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur le bar. Je m'écartais d'elle à regret pour qu'elle puisse mettre sa veste. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me retournais vers Alice et Jazz qui nous regardait la bouche ouverte avec de grands yeux

- Qu'es-ce que vous regardez ? Leur demandais-je frustré

- C'était hot votre truc, je savais que vous feriez des étincelles ensemble mais là…

Nous dit Alice

- C'était un putain de feu d'artifice, limite si c'est pas interdit au moins de 18 ans. Continua Jazz

- Arrêtez vos conneries. Leur dit Bella en riant

- C'est pas des conneries, on dirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis des mois et pas quelques jours. Lui répondit Alice avec un sourire attendrie

- Ca je crois que c'est à cause de la tension sexuelle entre eux, c'est tellement palpable que ça a envahit toute la cuisine. Nous dit Jazz moqueur

- Et dire qu'on ne s'est même pas donné à 100%, tu crois qu'ils auraient encaissé le choc ? Demandais-je à Bella

- Je ne crois pas mais je pense qu'on pourrait leur apprendre quelques petits trucs afin de parfaire leur éducation sexuelle. Me répondit Bella

- Hey, de ce côté-là tout va très bien, pas besoin de vos conseils. S'empressa de dire Jazz

- Peut-être que ça serait pas si mal. Proposa Alice sérieuse

- Merde Alice, t'es malade ou quoi ? Dis tout de suite que je ne te satisfais pas. Se fâcha Jazz

- Mais non mon chéri, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis mais on peut pimenter…

- Rien du tout, tu ne vois pas qu'ils se foutent de nous ? Tu crois vraiment que ta sœur va t'apprendre ce genre de trucs ? Lui demanda Jazz

- On en a déjà parlé plein de fois et je te ferai remarquer qu'elle m'a déjà donné quelque conseil que j'ai appliqué et qui ont semblé beaucoup te plaire. Lui fit remarquer Alice

Je me mis derrière Bella et entourais sa taille en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient vraiment naïf, il en fallait peut pour faire monter la sauce entre eux.

- De quoi tu parle Alice, qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a conseillé de faire et qui m'a plut ? Lui demanda Jazz soudain intéressé

Il essayait de parler doucement pour qu'on ne les entend pas mais c'était peine perdu. J'embrassais le coup de ma Bella qui sentait divinement bon.

- Le truc là avec…

C'est trop tordant ! Mais Bella avait vraiment donné des conseils sur le sexe à Alice ? Ca m'intéressait ça !

- Le truc avec quoi Alice ? S'impatienta Jazz toujours en parlant doucement

- Le truc avec les caresses et l'huile. Lui répondit Alice un peu trop fort

- OH PUTAIN ! Lui dit Jazz en mettant ses mains sur son visage

C'est quoi ce truc avec les caresses et l'huile ? En tout cas ça me plait bien ! Toute sorte d'image se bousculait dans ma tête, ce qui commençait à m'exciter.

- Je crois qu'on est en train de foutre la merde dans leur couple. Me dit Bella en tournant légèrement son visage vers le mien. Je lui fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre

- Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous chercher. Lui dis-je en caressant son ventre

- On ne le fera plus Alice. Dit Jazz à Alice déterminé

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'aimer ? Lui demanda Alice déçu

- C'est justement pour ça…maintenant si tu me le fais encore…je vais penser à ta sœur et AARGHH SEIGNEUR ! Cria Jazz en lançant ses mains en l'air

Bella réprima un rire alors que moi je me cachais dans ses cheveux

- On va aller en enfer pour ça. Me dit Bella en mettant ses mains sur les miennes alors que j'entrecroisais nos doigts

- Pas grave bébé, là où tu iras j'irai. Lui répondis-je

- Tu parle comme si c'était moi qui irai et que tu ne ferais que me suivre alors que c'est toi qui a lancé les hostilités. Me dit Bella

- Pas faux. Quoi…tu me suivrai pas toi si j'irai en enfer ? Lui demandais-je en bougeant légèrement mon bassin contre elle

- Bien sûr que si mais je pense que nos places sont déjà réservé mon cœur, on ira de toute façon. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Je préfère quand c'est chaud de toute façon…très chaud. Lui dis-je en suçant le lobe de son oreille.

- Mmm moi aussi. Me répondit Bella alors que ma queue commençait à se réveiller et que je me frottais à Bella

- Tu sais que tu me rends fou ? Tout en toi est appel au sexe bébé, comment je fais moi pour résister ? Me plaignis-je en continuant à frotter ma queue contre les fesses de Bella

Je savais que j'allais devoir débander très vite ou alors m'occuper de ça en rentrant.

- Tu me fais le même effet tu sais. Me murmura Bella

- Tu m'aide pas là tu sais ! Grognais-je en me plaquant un peu plus durement contre elle

- J'aime l'effet que j'ai sur toi. Souffla Bella

- Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir cacher cette bosse dans ton pantalon. Lui dis-je en serrant la mâchoire

- Ca va vous deux ? Vous admirez votre œuvre ? Nous demanda Jazz d'un air renfrogné

- Vous avez commencé, on a fait que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Lui répondis-je en arrêtant tout mouvement de bassin

J'avais une sacrée érection et aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais m'en débarrasser

- Bella je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Dit Alice à Bella surtout pour échapper à la prise de tête de Jazz

- D'accord. Lui répondit Bella

- Je fais comment moi ? Impossible qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Dis-je à Bella dégouté

Avec ce qu'on vient de leur faire, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour me foutre la honte

Bella se retourna dans mes bras et son regard se porta directement sur la bosse assez imposante dans mon pantalon. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de façon très coquine.

- Ok, va dans ma salle de bain et fais ce qu'il faut faire pour te calmer ou ce que tu veux. Me répondit Bella

Etait-elle en train de suggérer que je me branle dans sa salle de bain ? Elle du voir mon air interrogateur puisqu'elle souffla d'exaspération avant de me prendre la main et me retourner immédiatement pour qu'Alice et Jazz ne soupçonnent rien.

- Alice, j'arrive dans deux minutes. Lui dit Bella en me tirant derrière elle

- Mais Bella…

- Deux minutes Alice. Lui répéta Bella en arrivant à sa chambre

Elle me conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain et se retourna vers moi.

- Voilà j'ai fais le plus dur, à toi de jouer maintenant. Me dit Bella avec un sourire en coin

- Tu…tu veux dire là…devant toi ? Lui demandais-je ahuris

- Heu…je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça en t'amenant ici Edward…mais…ça aurait pu être une idée…si je ne devais pas sortir avec Alice tout de suite. Me lança Bella avec une évidente lueur de désir dans les yeux alors que moi je sentais que mon érection prenait de plus d'ampleur.

J'attrapais Bella et la plaquait contre la porte collant mon érection sur son ventre. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise suivit presque immédiatement d'un gémissement. Je plaquais sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je levais la cuisse droite de Bella sur ma hanche pour coller mon désir contre le sexe de Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche étonnée par mon geste et j'en profitais pour l'attaquer de ma langue. Bella remonta ses mains dans ma nuque et attrapais dans ses poings les cheveux à la base de ma nuque.

C'était sauvage, torride et incontrôlé. Je sentais toutes les fibres de mon corps en ébullition n'attendant qu'une chose, la libération. Je n'en pouvais plus, Bella avait le pouvoir de me mettre dans un état d'excitation intense sans faire grand-chose. On était ensemble depuis trois jours et j'ai envie d'elle comme ce n'est pas permis. Et elle qui voulait attendre, elle allait me tuer. Je me sentais prêt à la prendre la maintenant sans ménagement dans cette salle de bain. Mais je savais ce qu'elle désirait pour nous et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu y aille avant que le peu de contrôle que j'ai encore parte en fumée. Lui dis-je en fermant les yeux tout en posant mon front contre le sien

- Je crois que c'est mieux en effet. Souffla Bella presque sur ma bouche tellement on était près

J'attendais qu'elle parte mais elle ne bougeait pas

- Bella…tu veux vraiment que je te prenne sauvagement ici ? Lui demandais-je avec difficulté

- Non mais…ce serait pas mal si tu me relâchais. Me répondit Bella

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours fermement sa cuisse sur ma hanche

- Oh ! Dis-je en la relâchant tout en me reculant de quelques pas pour ne plus être en contact avec son corps bien trop tentant

- Prend tout ton temps, prends une douche ou…de toute façon Jazz est là et…on s'appelle. Me dit Bella en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte

Elle sortir rapidement après ça et me laissa avec la plus monstrueuse érection que j'ai jamais eu. Je commençais vraiment à souffrir enfermé dans ce jean. Alors je commençais par verrouiller la porte, sécurité oblige et ouvrir mon pantalon. Maintenant restais à savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre. Soit je prends une douche bien chaude et je me soulage de la plus agréable des façons en pensant à Bella qui prenait ses douches ici même. Petit problème, Jazz n'est pas loin et risquait de m'entendre. Et moi, je l'entendrai pendant très longtemps se foutre de ma gueule. Soit…et la moins agréable la douche froide, ce n'est bon ni pour mon moral, ni pour ma frustration, mais ça reste la solution la plus sûre malheureusement.

Alors pas très emballé à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire, je me déshabillais. Une fois nue, j'ouvris l'eau et la réglais sur tiède. Pas besoin de me torturer d'entré de jeu. Je restais au moins 5 minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois près psychologiquement. Putain j'avais de l'eau chaude à disposition, ma main ne demandait qu'à m'aider et des images à foisons de Bella sous la douche se frottant sensuellement toutes les parties de son corps. Je ne vais pas y arriver bordel si je pense à elle de cette façon. Je fermais les yeux fortement en inspirant et expirant profondément. Je comptais jusqu'à trois mentalement et coupais l'eau chaude. Oh merde pour une douche glacée c'est une douche glacé. Du coup ça m'a bien refroidis, putain Bella qu'es-ce que tu as fais de moi.

POV BELLA

Le pauvre, je me sens coupable de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul. C'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état parce que même si je lui avais dis pas de sexe, on s'amusait quand même à s'allumer mutuellement. D'un côté c'est bon mais d'un autre ça nous frustre davantage sans compter les problèmes que ça provoque à Edward. Moi je ne m'en sortais pas si mal à part une culotte trempé et bonne à jeter. Mon désir était moins visible que le sien. J'étais peut-être sadique mais j'aimais savoir qu'il ait un tel désir pour moi, j'aimais que ce soit moi qui provoquait ce genre de réaction. Ok je ne suis pas naïve et je sais que je ne suis pas la première pour laquelle il bande, mais je suis la première à ne pas me mettre à genou pour le satisfaire. Dans un sens ça me mettais dans une position de force égal à Edward parce que je décidais autant que lui en ce qui concerne nos relations charnelles, j'étais certaine que jamais personne ne lui a jamais dis non et qu'il a toujours eu toutes celles qu'il voulait. Mais d'un autre côté ce petit jeu nous frustrait tout les deux et ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne craque et lui demande de me prendre sauvagement. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'ai eu envie de lui dire quand j'ai sentis son érection assez impressionnante se plaquer contre ma chatte trempé.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il s'est repris en premier parce qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus et j'étais impressionné pas son control. Mais je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup ce côté un peu sauvage d'Edward. J'aime quand il me surprend et me montre sa fougue de façon spontanée. J'avais eu peur qu'en le privant de sexe, je le privais aussi de son assurance. Qu'il ne saurait plus comment se comporter avec moi dans nos moments intime. Qu'il n'ose pas à aller au-delà du baiser de peur que je fuis et je ne pouvais que me blâmer. Je suis celle qui nous a mit dans cette situation. Et même si ça m'embêtait autant qu'à Edward, je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

J'aurai tellement voulu rester avec lui dans cette salle de bain et lui faire plaisir. Mais c'était trop tôt pour en arriver là, on n'était pas encore à cette étape. On apprenait tout juste à se toucher alors une branlette ou une fellation, ce ne serait pas l'idéale tout de suite.

- Tiens Alice. Jazz, Edward est occupé dans ma salle de bain, tu peux rester avec lui ? De toute façon vous restez autant que vous voulez. Dis-je à Jazz en tendant le casque de moto à Alice

- Ok. Me répondit Jazz en me regardant curieusement

Je me dirigeais vers la porte alors qu'Alice embrassait une dernière fois Jazz avant de me suivre. Nous arrivions rapidement à ma moto et je mis mon casque avant de l'enfourcher alors qu'Alice mit le sien. Une fois Alice installé et bien accroché, je pris la route. Alice avait ces bras autour de ma taille et me serrait un peu trop fort, si je n'avais pas des bleus après ça, ce sera un miracle. Je ne disais rien et souffrais en silence parce que je savais qu'Alice avait peur de la moto et que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ces forces.

Nous arrivions rapidement à l'hôpital et je demandais à l'accueil le numéro de chambre de Josh parce que je savais qu'on l'avait transférer dans un autre service. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je retenais Alice avant qu'elle n'entre.

- Alice…Josh a pas mal d'hématomes sur le visage, il est un peu défiguré alors…je te préviens pour que tu n'aie pas une réaction que Josh pourrait mal prendre. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu prennes sur toi pour agir normalement et ne pas flipper. Si tu trouve que c'est trop ou que tu sens que ça ne va pas, trouve une excuse n'importe laquelle pour sortir sans te trahir. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui sans qu'on en rajoute, tu comprends ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main le long de son bras

- Heu…oui, je…je vais faire mon maximum mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là, tu me fais peur là maintenant. Me dit Alice pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir faire ce que je lui ai demandé

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, quand je l'ai vu…j'ai craqué…je n'ai pas supporté de le voir comme ça, heureusement qu'il était inconscient et qu'il ne m'a pas vu dans cet état. Le voir comme ça…quasiment méconnaissable m'était insupportable. J'espère que tu seras plus forte que moi. Lui dis-je

- Ok. Me répondit Alice

Je la laissais se détendre quelques secondes, puis je lui pris la main pour entrer. Josh était seul et endormit. Je fis signe à Alice de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Josh. C'était assez difficile de dormir ici avec toutes ces allées et venu sans qu'en plus on ne le réveille. Alice était figé au milieu de la chambre et avait changé de couleur, heureusement que Josh dormait.

Je la laissais se remettre et approchais Josh. Il s'était endormi avec un magazine entre les mains. Je le glissais lentement pour le déposer ailleurs mais malheureusement, j'avais oublié que Josh avait le sommeil léger.

- Merde tu m'as fais peur. Me dit-il en sursautant légèrement

- Désolé. Soufflais-je embrassant son front délicatement

- Pas grave. Y a longtemps que tu es là ? Me demanda Josh en attrapant une de mes mains qui était en appui sur son lit

Je tirais une chaise vers moi pour m'asseoir

- Non, ça fais que 5 minutes qu'on est là. Lui dis-je en mettant mon autre main par-dessus la sienne

- On ? Me demanda Josh

- Salut Josh. Lui dit Alice pour se manifester

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle et heureusement elle s'était reprise.

- Oh Alice, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Josh

- Bien mais je pense que c'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. Lui répondit Alice

- J'ai connu mieux mais c'est supportable. J'ai hâte qu'on m'enlève tout ce bazar. Dit Josh en désignant principalement les tuyaux de la dérivation

- C'est pour bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Contente-toi de rester tranquille et te reposer. Où est Vince en faite ? Lui demandais-je

- Je l'ai envoyé surveiller mon restaurant au lieu de rester tourner en rond ici, en plus je voulais rester un peu seul. Me répondit Josh en reportant son attention sur moi

- Oh, tu voulais rester seul, on peut revenir demain si tu préfère. Lui dis-je

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, toi ce n'est pas pareille et Alice non plus ne me gêne pas. Me répondit Josh

- Alors, on t'a appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Un médecin est passé te voir ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, on m'a dis que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème du côté de la dérivation qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à être enlevé. D'ici 2 jours si tout va bien. Me dit Josh

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, ça veut dire que tu n'as eu ni nausée, ni maux de tête, c'est super encourageant ça. Lui dis-je contente

Alice prit place sur une chaise à côté de moi.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi Vince t'as souhaité bonne chance quand tu es sortis tout à l'heure pour aller voir ton chef ? J'ai demandé à Vince mais cet imbécile n'a rien voulu me dire, il m'a dit que c'était toi qui devais m'en parler. Me dit Josh en me regardant intensément ne me laissant aucune chance de me défiler.

J'avais vu qu'au moment où Vince m'avait dis bonne chance, Josh se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. De toute façon il avait le droit de savoir.

- Hé bien disons que c'est moi qui t'ais planté ces deux tuyaux dans le crane. Lui dis-je de manière désinvolte

- Allez sois sérieuse. Me gronda Josh

Il ne me croyait pas, c'est compréhensible en même temps. Beaucoup de personnes savent que je suis médecin mais ils ont rarement l'image de moi en train opérer. C'est plutôt étrange, comme si je n'avais de médecin que le nom.

- Je suis très sérieuse Josh, c'est moi qui t'aies opérer parce que tu as eu des complications en pleine nuit et que les urgences étaient débordés. Je n'ai pas eu le choix crois-moi, c'était soit moi soit…tu y restais. Je te cache pas que ça a été une torture de devoir faire ça, t'ouvrir le crâne a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire mais…quand je vois le résultat aujourd'hui…tout ça c'est oublié et je suis heureuse de te voir aller de mieux en mieux. Dis-je ému

Josh avait serré ma main très fort pendant que je lui parlais et me regardais choqué par ce que je venais de lui apprendre. Je ne savais absolument pas ce à quoi il pensait mais je le laissais digérer la chose.

Puis après quelques longues secondes, ces yeux devinrent brillants et je priais pour qu'il ne pleure pas. Premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure et deuxièmement parce que s'il pleurait, je m'y mettrais aussi à coup sûr.

- Putain, tu as eu le courage de m'ouvrir et de m'opérer ? Tu…tu m'as sauvé la vie Bella ! Sans toi…je serai mort putain. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Me dit Josh alors que quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage

Moi je n'arrivais pas à parler tellement l'émotion me nouait la gorge. Comme prévu, ma vue se brouilla et je ne tardais pas à sentir les premières larmes couler sur mon visage.

- Ca a du être atroce de faire ça, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…c'est juste incroyable que tu aies fais ça pour moi. Sans toi, je ne serai pas là en train de te parler ou encore capable de marcher ou de parler. Ce que tu as fais…c'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié qui puisse exister au monde, jamais je n'arriverai à rembourser la dette que j'ai envers toi. Me dit Josh en fermant les yeux

Je n'aimais pas qu'il me fasse passer pour une putain d'héroïne alors que j'avais hésité avant de l'opérer. Je ne le supportais pas, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas mériter toutes ces belles choses qu'il me disait

- Tu n'as pas de dettes à rembourser Josh, il n'est pas question de ça entre nous. Je l'ai fais parce que tu es mon meilleure ami et que je t'aime, j'avais encore besoin de toi auprès de moi. Et…tu dois savoir une chose, je…j'ai hésité…j'ai hésité avant de t'opérer parce que je ne m'en sentais pas capable alors…je ne mérite pas…

- Encore une chance que tu aies hésité ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fais, ça voudrait dire que tu ne tenais pas assez à moi. Si tu as hésité, c'était uniquement parce que tu avais peur de mal faire. Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi s'il te plait et rien ne changera le fait que je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fais. Je t'aime ma Bella et encore plus maintenant. Me dit Josh en me fixant ému

Je me levais et posais ma tête sur son torse alors que sa main caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je sentis également ses lèvres sur mon crane alors que je déversais mes larmes sur sa blouse.

Je relevais mon visage vers lui.

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui dis-je en me relevant

Je pris un mouchoir et tapotais légèrement le visage de Josh pour essuyer ses larmes tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

Je me remis en place et jetais un œil sur Alice qui était particulièrement silencieuse.

Elle aussi, elle pleurait. Ca m'arracha un sourire, ce qui la fit rire également.

- Si quelqu'un entre maintenant, on aurait l'air fin comme ça. Dis-je en tendant un mouchoir Alice

- C'est de votre faute ça. Se plaignit Alice

- Bella ? Il n'existe pas une règle qui interdit à un médecin d'opérer ses proches ? Me demanda Josh soudain soucieux

- C'est exacte. Lui répondis-je

- Mais…tu vas avoir des problèmes ? Me demanda Josh inquiet

- C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais convoqué ce matin chez le chef et aussi pourquoi Vince m'avait souhaité bonne chance. Lui répondis-je

- Merde alors ! Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu n'as pas été viré j'espère parce que sinon…

- Calme-toi Josh, tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai droit à deux semaines de congé forcé et je dois voir un psy parce que sois disant ce que j'ai fais va avoir des répercussions sur moi. Dis-je pas très convaincue

- Et c'est tout ? Me demanda Josh

- C'est tout, je m'en sors bien finalement. Dis-je contente

- Et comment ! Deux semaines de congés, tu vas pouvoir devenir mon médecin particulier puisque je sais que tu déteste ne rien faire. Me dit Josh en souriant

- Elle passera du temps avec toi, ça c'est sûr mais pas TOUT son temps maintenant qu'elle a de quoi occuper ses journées et surtout ses soirées. Intervint Alice avec un sourire taquin

- Alice ! La réprimandais-je

- De quoi elle parle ? Y aurait-il une chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Me demanda Josh curieux

- Rien à part que Bella n'est désormais plus célibataire. Répondit Alice nonchalamment

Je vais la tuer !

- C'est vrai ça ? Je croyais que…attends un peu, l'heureux élu ne serait pas Edward ? Me demanda Josh en souriant

- C'est bien lui. Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que Vince m'a posé certaines questions sur lui tout à l'heure et voulait savoir si je savais que vous étiez devenu assez proche sans me dire que vous étiez ensemble bien sûr. Me répondit Josh moqueur

- Ouai, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Il ne porte pas vraiment Edward dans son cœur et me la bien fais comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour moi et qu'il me ferait du mal un jour ou l'autre. Que ce genre d'homme ne change pas si facilement et que le naturelle reviendrait vite au galop. Lui récitais-je

- Je sais qu'il peut-être hyper protecteur quand il s'agit de toi mais…ne lui en veut pas trop, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi et à ton bonheur qu'il dit ça. Et…n'oublie pas qu'il a été témoin de choses pas très catholique concernant Edward, ce sont des choses plutôt difficile à oublier. Me confia Josh

- Je sais ça mais il pourrait faire un effort pour moi. Il ne connait pas Edward comme moi je le connais. Il faut qu'il voit outre sa réputation d'homme à femme. Pourquoi toi tu n'en fais pas toute une histoire ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que ma chérie, j'ai vu dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il était raide dingue de toi la première fois que vous avez diner chez moi. C'était tellement évident et depuis ce moment là, il s'est passé beaucoup de temps, s'il est toujours accroché après tout ce temps, c'est qu'il te veut vraiment et qu'il n'est pas prêt de gâcher ça de si tôt. C'est pour ça que je réagis autrement que Vince. Lui n'a vu qu'une facette d'Edward et pas la plus respectable. Laisse-lui juste du temps. Me répondit Josh

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon. Dis-je en soupirant

- Mon Dieu que j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir pisser normalement. Soupira Josh alors qu'Alice et moi nous moquions gentiment de lui

Nous restions encore un petit moment et quand je vis Josh montrer quelques signes de fatigue, Alice et moi décidions de le laisser se reposer.

- Reposes-toi et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front

- Ok, tu viens demain ? Me demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr par contre je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Lui répondis-je

- Du moment que tu viens…je ne supporte pas de rester confiné dans cette chambre. Se plaignit Josh

Je le comprenais le pauvre, il ne pouvait même pas se lever et marcher un peu.

- Tu as besoin que je t'apporte quelque chose pour demain ? Lui demandais-je

Josh réfléchit quelques secondes

- J'aimerai bien que tu me ramène un peu de musique. J'aurai bien demandé à Vince de me ramener mon mp3 mais je ne sais même pas où il est. Et je sais que toi et moi on a les mêmes goûts musicaux alors si tu as de quoi me dépanner en attendant…

- Pas de problème, j'en ai deux de toute façon, je te ramène ça demain. Lui dis-je en m'éloignant

- Au revoir Josh, contente que tu ailles mieux. Lui dit Alice en lui faisant un signe de la main

Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise de lui faire la bise et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir compte tenu de l'état du visage de Josh.

- Merci d'être venu Alice. Lui répondit Josh en levant la main

Je lui envoyais un dernier bisou de loin alors qu'il me souriait et Alice et moi sortions de la chambre

- Je suis désolé de ne pas lui avoir dis au revoir correctement mais…j'avais peur de lui faire mal et…

- Hey ce n'est pas grave ma puce, pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile mais je comprends que tu ne sache pas comment t'y prendre. C'est la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un dans cet état et c'est compréhensible que ça te perturbe. C'est impressionnant, même pour moi alors j'imagine ce que tu ressens. Tu as été très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui dis-je en passant mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

- Ca m'a fais mal de le voir comme ça, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Quand je le regardais…je ne sais pas j'avais comme…

- Des frissons dans tout le corps ? Lui demandais-je parce que moi c'était ce que j'avais ressentis

- Exactement, et j'avais aussi l'estomac tout retourné. Me confia Alice

- Je sais mais…les hématomes vont rapidement disparaitre. Ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Lui dis-je

- Mais qui voilà ! Entendis-je alors que nous venions de sortir de l'ascenseur qui menait au parking de l'hôpital

Je me retournais et vis la dernière personne que je voulais voir en ce moment…d'ailleurs pas qu'en ce moment, tout le temps. Si je pouvais ne plus jamais la voir, ce serai le paradis sur terre. Mais malheureusement Dieu mettait ma patience à rude épreuve.

Je ne répondis pas et continuais mon chemin alors qu'Alice me regardait étrangement. C'est vrai qu'Alice ne connaissait pas encore le phénomène.

- Quelle impolitesse ! Et ça se dit médecin en plus. L'entendis-je dire

Putain elle me cherche !

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire au lieu de me pourrir la vie ? Tu n'as pas une vie qui t'attend quelque part ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise en me retournant pour lui faire face

Elle était à environs 5mètres de moi, ça ne me prendrait que quelques secondes pour m'approcher et lui faire ravaler ses extensions.

- Si j'ai une vie que TU pourris malheureusement en me volant mon petit-ami. Cracha Jenny

- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ça ? Me demanda Alice en désignant Jenny

Je pouffais en entendant Alice dire « ça » et pas « qui ». Alice avait de suite compris que Jenny était une cause perdue

- Et bien CA, c'est Jenny. Et comme tu peux le constater, elle vit dans un monde imaginaire où Edward est fou d'elle mais il ne le sait pas encore. Et moi…je suis un obstacle à leur amour. Ce n'est pas mignon ça ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'Alice se retenait pour ne pas rire

- Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle là. Tu peux berner tout le monde avec tes aires de gentille fille mais pas moi, je vois qui tu es réellement et la façon dont tu manipule Edward. S'il est avec toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne connait pas celle que tu es vraiment mais ça ne va pas tarder. Me répondit Jenny furieuse

- Il sait exactement qui elle est et Bella ne manipule en rien Edward. Il est fou d'elle et tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, tu ne réussiras pas à changer ça. D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps parce qu'il est clair que tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et te rendre à l'évidence. Lui dit Alice avec dégout

- Toi je ne t'ais pas adressé la parole à ce que je sache, je ne discute pas avec…les gamines. Répondit Jenny avec dédain

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, elle est beaucoup plus mature que tu ne le seras jamais. Lui dis-je en serrant les poings tout en faisant quelques pas pour m'avancer d'elle

Pour qui elle se prenait pour s'en prendre à Alice. Ca me démangeait tellement de lui foutre une bonne gifle, n'importe quoi qui pourrait soulager cette tension qui m'habitait. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle et je soupçonnais que c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait en me provoquant.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que je suis vraiment une menace pour toi et ton pathétique…couple ? Edward n'es pas fais pour être avec quelqu'un comme toi mais avec une vrai femme comme moi. Me dit Jenny en bombant la poitrine

J'ai une de ses envies de lui arracher les cheveux !

Je sentis mon bras tiré légèrement vers l'arrière et je me retournais pour voir ce que c'était. Je vis que c'était Alice qui me tirait le bras avec un visage inquiet. Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ?

Je me retournais et je vis que Jenny était à même pas 50 centimètres de moi. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais autant avancé, mes pas m'avaient dangereusement rapproché de Jenny. Je dirai même trop près à tel point que je pouvais voir le crayon horrible qu'elle avait mis au dessus du contour de ses lèvres pour les faire paraitre plus pulpeuse qu'elles ne le sont en réalité.

Elle me regardait avec interrogations, se demandant ce que j'allais faire mais je voyais aussi de l'appréhension sur son visage. Je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait que je fasse un faux pas mais en même temps elle avait peur. Dommage qu'il y ait des caméras dans ce parking parce que sinon je ne me serai pas gêné. Ce serait ma parole contre la sienne, de plus même s'il elle m'énervait, je ne voulais pas me rebaisser à faire ça. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui commencerait les hostilités, mais j'étais tout à fait disposé à me défendre.

- Tu n'es en aucun cas une menace pour mon couple Jenny, ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu n'en a. C'est juste qu'Edward et moi ne supportons plus tes tentatives pathétiques de le reconquérir. Tu le fatigue plus qu'autre chose et j'ai vu que tu l'amusais beaucoup aussi parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis tout à l'heure mais il a trouvé ça très marrant, au point d'en rire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à la maison. Alors je n'ai pas peur de toi Jenny, tu n'es qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût pour moi qui commence à être envahissante. Tu n'as aucune fierté et tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu te ridiculise un peu plus tous les jours. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence ma grande et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Lui dis-je en attrapant la main d'Alice tout en nous conduisant jusqu'à ma moto

- Je n'abandonne toujours pas. Cria Jenny dans le parking alors que plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient

- Hé ben merde alors ! C'est qui cette folle ? Me demanda Alice

- Je te présente l'ancien plan cul d'Edward, Il couchait régulièrement avec elle il y a quelques années de ça. Et malheureusement elle la revue et depuis elle ne lâche pas l'affaire, elle veut à tout prix qu'il lui revienne. Je te jure Alice que je suis fatigué de tomber sur des ex à lui à tout bout de champ, je n'ai plus la patience. Je te jure que si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je l'aurais…Putain je crois que si je rencontre une autre ex, je vais péter un plomb. Dis-je à Alice en m'appuyant sur ma moto

- J'ai vu ça, tu m'as fais vraiment peur à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais la massacrer. M'avoua Alice avec un rire nerveux

- C'était le cas. Lui dis honnêtement

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'ex à Jasper Dieu soit loué. Mais je sais que si ça devait m'arriver, ça me rendrait malade. Surtout si c'est une folle comme celle-là mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible de trouver pire. Je crois que…il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire malheureusement Bella. Tu veux Edward…alors tu dois prendre ce qui va avec, tu savais ce qu'il était avant et ça fait partie de son passé. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile et que tu dois laisser couler et te laisser marcher sur les pieds mais…je te sens…excédé. Tu ne dois absolument pas te laisser abattre et te décourager. Bats-toi pour lui et pour vous. Vous en avez assez bavé jusqu'ici et vous méritez d'être heureux sans que des psychopathes comme Jenny refassent surface. Je ne peux pas te dire que tu n'en rencontreras pas d'autres parce que je n'en sais rien mais…concentre toi sur Edward et laisse tomber le reste. Me dit Alice

Mais de tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, rien ne me soulageait. Jenny serait toujours dans les parages et j'étais quasi sûr que d'autres conquêtes d'Edward referont surface. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie parce que je savais qu'Edward tenait réellement à moi, c'était plutôt un ras le bol. Si au moins elles se contentaient de passer leur chemin ça ne me poserais pas de problèmes mais à partir du moment où elles s'accrochaient et qu'elles faisaient de ma vie un enfer comme Jenny, je ne supporterais pas ça bien longtemps.

- Allez on y va. Lui dis-je en sortant mon casque du coffre alors qu'Alice me regardait compatissante

Nous arrivions rapidement à la maison aux alentours de 20h.

- On se fait une soirée rien que nous deux ? Télé et cochonneries. Me suggéra Alice

- Ca marche pour moi mais…on devrait manger quelque chose de consistant avant. Lui répondis-je

- Ok…on commande ? Me demanda Alice

- J'ai envie de manger du fait maison ce soir. Je vais nous faire des pâtes à la bolognaise. Lui dis-je en enlevant mes bottes et ma veste.

J'allais directement dans la cuisine et enfilais un tablier. Je regardais si on avait tout ce qu'il fallait avant.

- Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise avant ? Me demanda Alice

- Non, je préfère faire la sauce maintenant comme ça après je suis tranquille. Va te changer et prendre une douche si tu veux. Quand j'ai finis la sauce, je te laisserai t'occuper de la cuisson des pâtes…enfin si tu promets de ne pas les cramer. Me moquais-je

J'épluchais les oignons, les carottes et l'ail.

- Ha ha, je ne suis pas aussi nulle en cuisine je te signale. Bouda Alice

- Je vérifiais seulement. Lui dis-je en coupant les oignons

- Je vais vite prendre une douche, j'en ai pour 15 minutes. Me dit Alice

- Ok. Lui répondis-je

Je coupais rapidement les légumes et rajoutais une branche de céleri.

Je mis dans une casserole un peu d'huile d'olive et y mettais les légumes à cuire ainsi que les épices en remettant le couvercle de la casserole. En attendant, je coupais les tomates et sortais la viande hachée du frigo.

Après 10 bonnes minutes, je rajoutais la viande haché en l'écrasant bien ainsi que les tomates. Je refermais pour que la viande ait le temps de cuire un peu et pendant ce temps je fis la vaisselle. Ca me faisait du bien de cuisiner, ça me permettait de m'évader un peu et de ne plus réfléchir à ce qui me préoccupait.

Après quelques minutes, je rajoutais un peu de tomate concentré et du bouillon de bœuf. Je refermais la casserole et laissais cuire. Je sortis un sachet de pâtes et fis bouillir de l'eau salée. Je lavais mes mains et m'adossais au plan de travail.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Alice se montra enfin.

- Je sais, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu mais l'eau était tellement bonne que j'ai eu du mal à quitter la douche. Se justifia Alice

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'ai pas tout à fait finis ici. Lui dis-je en désignant la casserole

- En tout cas ça sent super bon. Il te reste quoi à faire ? Me demanda Alice

- Je dois encore vérifier l'assaisonnement et attendre que ça cuit correctement. Lui dis-je en soulevant le couvercle pour goûter.

Je rajoutais du thym et 1 feuille de laurier et diminuait l'intensité du feu.

- Ca va aller tu sais, je peux surveiller la cuisson. Me dit Alice alors que je la regardais méfiante

- J'ai pas envie que tout ça aille à la poubelle. Lui dis-je en désignant ma sauce

- Mais non, arrête un peu, je suis encore capable de faire ça. Je ne vais pas bouger d'ici. Je vais rester collé à cette satanée casserole si ça peut te rassurer. Me dit Alice avec insistance

- Mouai, ok je vais aller prendre une douche. En principe ça doit encore cuire pendant 15minutes mais surveille quand même et remue de temps en temps pour que ça ne colle pas. Et j'ai déjà mis l'eau à bouillir, il ne te reste plus qu'à y jeter les pates. Lui dis-je

- Fais-moi un peu confiance, je crève de faim, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de jeter ce festin à la poubelle. Me dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ok, je te fais confiance. Lui dis-je en enlevant mon tablier pour l'accrocher à Alice tout en lui volant un bisou

Elle rigola alors que je me rendais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais rapidement et réglais l'eau chaude à la bonne température. Une fois dans la cabine, je diminuais au fur et à mesure l'eau froide de sorte que l'eau devienne quasi bouillante. J'aimais que l'eau soit vraiment chaude et vu les rougeurs apparaissant sur ma peau c'était le cas.

POV ALICE

Je remuais toutes les 5minutes la casserole de sauce et surveillait en même temps la cuisson des pates. Ok je ne suis pas douée en cuisine mais je sais au moins différencier quelque chose de cuit ou pas.

J'entendis soudain une sonnerie, je laissais tomber ce que je faisais et fis le tour du salon pour voir d'où ça provenait. Je jetais un œil dans l'entrée et vis le sac de Bella déposé dans le couloir. C'était apparemment son portable qui sonnait. Je me permis de fouiller pour l'en sortir. C'était peut-être urgent. Je vis en regardant l'écran que c'était Edward qui appelait. Je me permis alors de répondre ne serais-ce que pour lui dire que Bella prenais une douche, il était capable de penser au pire si elle ne répondait pas.

- Salut Edward c'est Alice. Lui dis-je directement en répondant

Pas envie qu'il me dise des cochonneries au téléphone en pensant que c'était Bella !

- _Oh salut Alice._ Me répondit Edward visiblement déçu

- Cache ta joie surtout. Lui dis-je moqueuse en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

- _Mais non Alice, tu sais bien que…_

- Je plaisantais Edward. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne se confonde en excuse

Je soulevais le couvercle de la casserole et remuais avec la cuillère en bois

- _Bella n'est pas là ?_ Me demanda-t-il alors que je refermais la casserole

- Elle prend sa douche pendant que je surveille le diner. Lui répondis-je en goûtant les pates pour voir si c'était cuit ou pas.

Encore 5 petites minutes et c'est bon !

- _Ok. Et comment va Josh ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Eh ben, bien je suppose. C'était quand même impressionnant de le voir comme ça. Heureusement que Bella m'a prévenu avant que je n'entre sinon j'aurai été choqué je crois. Lui dis-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de frissons traversa mon corps

- _Je sais, Bella était dans un état pas possible quand Josh était inconscient, ça m'a déchiré le cœur de la voir comme ça._ Me dit Edward peiné

- Elle va mieux maintenant, ils ont beaucoup plaisanté avec Josh…enfin une fois la crise de larme passé. Dis-je en remuant de nouveau la sauce

- _Bella a pleuré ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Me demanda Edward inquiet

- Bella a avouer à Josh que c'est elle qui l'a opéré et ça lui a fait un choc de savoir ça. Il s'est mit à pleurer tellement il était ému et à dit à Bella qu'il lui sera éternellement reconnaissant. Bella aussi s'est mis à pleurer touché par ce que lui disait Josh. Ils m'ont même fais pleurer ces cons. Avouais-je

Je me rappelais que j'avais été terriblement touché par ce moment que partageaient Bella et Josh. Ils s'aimaient tellement. J'aurai voulu avoir un ami qui tienne à ce point à moi et qui soit aussi proche de moi. Je m'étais même sentis de trop à certain moment même si Bella faisait en sorte de ne pas me mettre de côté.

- _Ca me rassure. Josh devait être au courant de toute façon et Bella a eut beaucoup de courage de faire ce qu'elle a fait. _Me dit Edward fière d'elle

On pouvait entendre rien qu'à sa voix à quel point il était impressionné par ma sœur.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais à sa place…On n'est pas resté longtemps de toute façon, Josh était fatigué. Mais malheureusement dans le parking de l'hôpital on a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Lui dis-je en arrêtant la cuisson de la sauce

- _Comment ça ?_ Me demanda Edward curieux

- Tu ne t'en doute pas ? Lui demandais-je en sortant la passoire pour égoutter les pates

- _Non je ne vois pas…je t'en prie ne me dis pas que c'est Jenny. _Me répondit Edward dégouté

- Et ben si c'est elle. Lui dis-je en déposant la passoir dans l'évier

- _Putain je ne la supporte plus cette fille, elle est cinglé. _Me dit Edward énervé

- Attends 2 secondes Edward. Lui dis-je en déposant le portable de Bella sur le comptoir

Je pris la casserole de pates et versait le contenu dans la passoire. Ensuite je déposais la passoire dans la casserole et repris le portable.

- Voilà…heu ah ouai, tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose à son sujet parce que sinon les choses vont déraper. Le prévins-je

- _Je sais mais cette fille ne veut rien entendre. Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois, je l'ai même menacé mais rien. Elle revient sans cesse à la charge._ Me dit Edward à bout

Visiblement lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

- Je sais mais…Bella m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure, la situation peut très vite dégénérer. Lui appris-je

- _De quoi tu parle ? Pourquoi Bella t'a fais peur ?_ Me demanda Edward inquiet

- Et bien…je crois que si je n'étais pas intervenu, Bella lui en aurait foutu une. Je crois que j'ai réagis à temps sinon elle en aurait fait qu'une bouchée de la Jenny. Edward…Bella est à bout et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Jenny a vraiment été exécrable avec elle et elle est à bout de patience. Imagine qu'elle la voit tout le temps à l'hôpital en plus ? Toi tu ne la supporte pas alors que tu ne la vois que rarement, qu'es-ce que tu crois que ma sœur ressent ? Elle ne peut même pas la toucher de peur de se faire renvoyer. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais…je voulais que tu sois au courant. Elle sait que ton passé restera le passé et elle n'est pas jalouse de tes ex mais elle m'a dit elle-même que si…elle devait faire face à une autre ex psychopathe, elle péterait un plomb. Et franchement, je n'ai vu Jenny que quelques minutes et j'avais déjà envie de lui donner des gifles. Dis-je rêvant de lui arracher ses faux ongles un par un

- _Putain…j'en ai marre de ce passé de merde qui ne me lâche pas. Ok j'ai fais des erreurs mais c'est obligé que ça m'explose tout le temps en pleine figure ? Et en plus il n'y a pas que moi qui en pâtit, Bella n'a rien demandé elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi à cause de ça…je…je ne veux même pas l'envisager. _Me dit Edward craintif

- J'ai pas envie de te faire peur mais j'ai vu un réel découragement dans ses yeux tout à l'heure, elle a besoin d'être rassuré et de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule là-dedans. Il faut que tu lui montre que vous êtes deux face à ça. Lui dis-je

- Alice j'espère que tu n'as rien brûlé. Me dit Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine avec les cheveux mouillé

Elle s'approcha de la casserole et goûta. Ensuite elle vérifia la cuisson des pates.

- Mmm, parfait. Bon travail assistante. Me dit Bella en riant

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et vit son portable à mon oreille.

- Ca ne serait pas mon portable par hasard ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Heu…si, il a sonné et j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être Josh mais…

- Alice je ne suis pas en train de te faire une scène, c'est qui ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Edward, tiens. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le téléphone

- On mange au salon ? Lui demandais-je avant qu'elle ne porte le téléphone à son oreille

- Oui. Me répondit-elle

- Ok, comme ça je prépare tout et je t'appelle. Va discuter tranquillement. Lui dis-je en sortant les assiettes et les verres.

POV EDWARD

J'attendais que Bella ait finis de parler avec Alice.

- _Hey salut toi._ Me dit Bella alors que je l'entendais marcher

- Salut bébé, tu m'as manqué. Lui dis-je

J'entendis une porte claquer.

- _Toi aussi. _Me répondit Bella d'une voix profonde terriblement sexy

- Qu'es-ce que j'aimerai être là près de toi. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire

Son corps était devenu une vraie drogue pour moi

- _Mmm, ne me tentes pas comme ça alors que je suis dans mon grand lit toute seule._ Me répondit Bella

- Putain bébé tu me rends fou. Lui dis-je en respirant difficilement

Même à distance elle m'excite.

- _Toi aussi tu me rends folle._ Murmura Bella

Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je te ferai si j'étais là avec toi ma déesse.

- _Ah oui ? Et qu'es-ce que tu me ferais ?_ Me demanda Bella

MERDE !

- J'ai dis ça à haute voix ? Lui demandais-je en fermant fortement les yeux espérant que ce n'était pas le cas

- _Il semblerait bien que oui mon cœur mais ne sois pas gêné…parce que je ne le suis pas. _M'avoua Bella pleine d'assurance

Vraiment ? Ca ne la gênait pas que je lui fasse part de mes désirs sans que cela ne la mette mal à l'aise ou lui mette la pression ?

- _Alors ? J'attends !_ Insista Bella

- Heu…tu attends quoi au juste ? Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi

- _Et bien j'attends que tu me dises ce que tu ferais si tu étais ici…avec moi…en ce moment. Aie le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout beau parleur._ Me provoqua Bella

Elle jouait avec le feu là. Elle allait me rendre fou et j'allais me consumer si elle continuait à me chauffer comme ça.

- Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur cette piste glissante ? Je te préviens que je serai capable d'arriver chez toi en moins de 10 minutes. La prévins-je

Et ce n'était pas une blague. Mon bas ventre se contractait violemment et cette sensation devenait un peu trop courant ces derniers jours.

- _Hey ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé jolie cœur._ Se défendit Bella

- Peut-être mais tu n'aide pas là ! Me plaignis-je allongé dans mon canapé

Cet appartement me semblait bien vide sans la présence de Bella. Elle apportait de la couleur et du soleil à chaque fois qu'elle était chez moi.

- _Dans ce cas je vais t'aider et changer de sujet. Et si je te parlais de…_

- D'abord je me positionnerais de sorte à ce que je me retrouve allongé sur toi, pour que chaque parcelle de nos corps soit connectée. Ensuite…je couvrirais ton cou de baisers humide et en profiterai pour en sucer un bout pour te marquer. Laisser ma marque sur ton corps est un de mes souhaits le plus chère afin de montrer à la face du monde que tu es avec moi. Soufflais-je

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris tout d'un coup. J'avais quasiment supplié Bella d'arrêter de me torturer et quand elle l'avait fait, c'était moi qui n'avais pas pu m'arrêter. J'étais terriblement excité et c'était vraiment douloureux. J'aurai pu me soulager en parlant en même temps à Bella mais…je ne pouvais pas…je ne me sentais pas le droit de le faire. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle, ni de nous d'ailleurs. Nous n'en étions pas encore arrivés à ce point.

- Je remonterais le long de ton cou pour me retrouver face à ton visage et le couvrirais de baiser. Je prendrais ensuite tes lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux qui se transformera très vite en un baiser pressant. Nos lèvres avides se dévoreront littéralement alors que nos corps débuteront sans même s'en rendre compte une friction lente mais poussé…Soufflais-je avec difficulté

J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à continuer sans me toucher ou alors gémir. Bella ne parlait pas mais j'entendais sa respiration à travers le téléphone.

- Bella…je ne peux pas continuer sans…en garder des séquelles évidentes. Tout ce que je peux te dire…c'est que je te donnerai un orgasme sans même te déshabiller. Lui dis-je haletant

Putain je suis bon pour une branlette sous la douche. J'en ai marre de me soulager comme un adolescent…cette histoire d'attente commençait à me bouffer bordel. Et au plus on attendait, au plus notre soif l'un de l'autre était puissante. J'ai bien peur que le jour où on se lancera, ça n'aurait rien de doux ou romantique. Ce serait plutôt impatient et sauvage à cause de toute cette frustration accumulé.

- _Qu'es-ce qui te fais croire que tu arriverais à me faire jouir aussi facilement ? Je ne suis pas une débutante je te signale et…je suis très exigeante mon cœur. _Souffla Bella d'une voix rauque qui me donna la chair de poule

Il est vrai que Bella est aussi expérimenté que moi sexuellement et comme moi elle doit être difficile à satisfaire. Au fil des rapports, il devient difficile d'être entièrement satisfait parce qu'on devient assez exigeant et que la barre monte de plus en plus haut. Je devais souvent penser à quelque chose d'excitant pour pouvoir jouir, je devais surtout faire abstraction de la fille qui était avec moi et surtout de ces cris. Parce que la plupart du temps elles criaient comme des truies qu'on égorgeait au lieu de gémir. C'était vraiment une bonne façon de débander à coup sûr. C'est pour cette raison que mes relations sexuelles sortaient de plus en plus de l'ordinaire. Je n'arrivais plus à me contenter de simple baise, je devais faire preuve de plus d'originalité pour pouvoir atteindre le plaisir.

Pour les filles que je ramenais, ce n'était pas un problème de jouir mais pour moi c'était une autre histoire. C'est pour cette raison que je n'étais pas fière des relations sexuelles que j'ai pu avoir parce que ce n'était pas souvent joli et que j'en avais honte. Une fois avoir jouis, la honte et le dégoût de moi-même s'insinuait en moi. C'est pour cette raison que je ne supportais plus de voir ces filles chez moi, je devais absolument les faire partir pour oublier tout et essayer de croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que je n'avais pas vraiment fais ces choses dégradante et tordu.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis sûr de te faire jouir bébé ? Lui demandais-je avec assurance

- _Dis-moi._ Murmura Bella

- Parce que ce sera toi et moi Bella. Et que ça signifiera quelque chose pour une fois. Parce que pour la première fois, le plus important pour moi serait ton désir en premier et pas le mien. Parce que je vénérerais ton corps comme si c'était un temple sacrée et que j'avais l'honneur de pouvoir être le seul à y entrer. Lui dis-je sérieux

Bella et moi, ça ne pouvait être qu'une évidence. Si je lui faisais ne serais-ce que le quart de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, ce sera explosif. Et je sais que Bella aussi me désirais, je n'avais qu'à repenser à notre séance dans le parking de l'hôpital. Bella aussi avait eu du mal à résister

- _Tu marque des points…et…moi aussi je suis sûre que pour nous ça sera différent. _M'avoua Bella

Ce qui me rassura et me fit sourire. Pas que je doutais de mes performances, je savais que j'étais plutôt un bon coup pour l'avoir entendu si souvent. Mais avec Bella ça n'avait rien à voir, c'est comme si j'étais puceau, comme si tout le reste n'avait jamais existé parce que ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir. Ce que j'ai vécu avec toutes ces femmes n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je vivais avec Bella. Tout était différent.

- _Je vais devoir te laisser, Alice doit s'impatienter pour diner. _Me dit Bella

- C'est quoi le programme de la soirée ? Lui demandais-je alors que j'avais envie de passer cette soirée avec elle

- _Et bien on va regarder la télé et ingurgiter une quantité impressionnante de nourriture calorique. Ne t'étonne pas si tu me retrouve avec 5bon kilos en plus. Tu risques de ne plus vouloir de moi._ Ria Bella

- Détrompes-toi, j'aurai encore plus envie de te toucher avec des formes plus généreuses. Lui répondis-je

- _Que tu dis…d'ailleurs je devrais me remettre à courir, ça fait un bail. Je me suis trop laissé aller ces derniers temps._ M'avoua Bella

Ah, je tenais peut-être ma chance là !

- Bonne idée pas que je trouve que tu t'es laissé aller, hein ? Mais moi aussi ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas été courir. Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble demain ? Comme ça on passera un peu de temps tous les deux. Lui demandais-je avec espoir

- _Heu…ok, en espérant que j'arrive à me réveiller. A quelle heure tu veux qu'on se voit ? _Me demanda Bella

- Et bien je commence mes cours à 14h alors je dirais vers 11h ? Ca te va ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ok, on se retrouve au même endroit que la dernière fois ?_ Me demanda Bella

- D'accord, je t'attendrai devant la grille. Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme

Si elle savait combien de fois j'avais fantasmé sur elle en tenu de sport toute en sueur. Mon fantasme va prendre vie et en plus je pourrais l'embrasser et la prendre dans mes bras, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire à cette époque.

- _Je te dis à demain alors mon cœur._ Me dit Bella alors que je supposais qu'elle se levait de son lit

J'adorais quand elle m'appelait mon cœur. Mon cœur justement faisait un bon dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je l'entendais m'appeler comme ça.

- J'ai hâte, à demain bébé. Lui répondis-je

- _Je t'embrasse. _Me dit Bella

- Moi aussi, le temps va me sembler long jusqu'à demain. Lui avouais-je sans gêne

- _Dors tôt et ça passera vite, d'ailleurs tu devrais te reposer pour être en forme demain. En plus d'aller courir, tu va aller bosser après mon pauvre chou. J'espère que tu va tenir le coup_. Me dit Bella

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, c'est adorable.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais un travail manuelle. C'est plutôt un travail de patience je dirai, ces gamins testent mon seuil de tolérance tous les jours. Lui dis-je

- _Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu te comporte avec tes élèves. _Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Y a rien de particulier tu sais mise à part le fait que j'imagine souvent des scénarios où j'aurais recours à la violence sur eux. Sinon rien d'intéressant. Lui dis-je nonchalamment

- _Rien que ça ? Pauvre gosses. _Ria Bella

- Pauvre de moi ouai ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'endure. Lui répondis-je en faisant la grimace

- _Ta patience sera récompensée mon cœur mais je dois vraiment y aller là._ Me dit Bella

- Ok, bisou. Lui dis-je

- _Bonne nuit. _Me répondit Bella avant de raccrocher

Il était environs 21h30. Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de régler mon petit problème plutôt imposant et j'allais dormir. Je voulais être en forme pour voir Bella demain et ne pas être une loque humaine à cause du manque de sommeil.

POV BELLA

Je raccrochais rapidement et retrouvais Alice assise en tailleur sur le canapé tout en regardant la télé. Elle semblait impatiente puisque je la voyais bouger ses jambes nerveusement. Je crois que j'avais pris un peu trop de temps pour elle mais ce que j'appréciais, c'était qu'elle n'était pas venu me déranger et avait attendu que je finisse ma conversation avec Edward qui je dois l'avouer m'avait beaucoup plut. Même un peu trop. Sa voix sensuelle et ses paroles avaient eu raison de moi et je m'étais retenu de ne pas gémir tellement ce qu'il me disait me plaisait. C'était de plus en plus dur de lui résister et je ne donnais pas chère de notre contrôle quand on se verrait. En faite à chaque fois qu'on sera seul, ce sera vraiment une torture de ne pas céder.

Cependant on était allé assez loin tout à l'heure quand j'avais retrouvé Edward dans mon lit. Sentir son érection se frotter sur ma cuisse avait eu raison de moi et je n'étais pas contre la sentir à un endroit en particulier qui manquait désespérément d'attention depuis trop longtemps. Edward réussissait en très peu de temps à m'exciter et ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine avec Alice et Jasper ou alors dans la salle de bain en était la preuve.

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les étapes à suivre quand on sortait avec quelqu'un. Mais je supposais qu'on devait aller le plus loin possible habillé avant de commencer à faire certaines choses en tenue plus légère. De toute façon, Edward et moi ne faisions rien comme les autres couples, on était nous même et on avançait au feeling même si je sais qu'Edward s'impatientais le pauvre et qu'il était au bord de l'implosion.

J'envisageais sérieusement d'accélérer les choses parce que moi non plus je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. J'avais surestimé ma capacité à attendre et surtout sous-estimé mon état de manque.

- Hey désolé d'avoir trainé aussi longtemps. Je vais aller réchauffer ça. Dis-je à Alice en ramassant les assiettes de pates pour les réchauffer au micro-onde.

Je revins 5 minutes plus tard avec nos assiettes fumantes.

- Et voilà. Lui dis-je en posant son assiette devant elle.

- Merci. Me répondit Alice en commençant à manger

- Alors, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ? Lui demandais-je en commençant à manger aussi

- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, juste ça. Ces pates sont délicieuses, tu t'es surpassé cette fois. Me dit Alice en appréciant ses pates

Je regardais la télé et vis une rediffusion de « Coud de foudre à Manhattan » avec Jenifer Lopez. Je l'avais déjà vu mais faute de mieux…

- Merci, c'est toujours meilleur quand je prends mon temps au lieu de faire ça vite. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné et c'était un réel bonheur. Lui dis-je en attrapant la canette de soda sur la table pour l'ouvrir

- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte, c'est toujours bon. Me répondit Alice alors que je pris une gorgée de mon soda

- T'es trop gentille. Lui dis-je en continuant à manger

- Alors ? Me demanda Alice ne quittant pas l'écran plat des yeux

- Alors quoi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel

- Et bien t'as pas mal de chose à me raconter il me semble. Ta visite chez papa, tes retrouvailles avec Edward et sujet moins joyeux…je veux en savoir plus sur cette peste de Jenny. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis qu'elle te faisait la misère ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

Il est vrai que je lui disais tout habituellement, il n'y avait pas de cachotterie entre nous

- Et bien au début ça allait, je ne lui prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention. Mais ça a dérapé quand elle m'a vu avec Edward. Tu te rappelle que je t'avais dis que je l'avais vu dans l'immeuble d'Edward ? Lui demandais-je alors que j'avais finis mon assiette et m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil avec ma canette dans la main

- Oh oui je m'en rappelle, on trouvait même ça louche. Me dit Alice en se tournant vers moi visiblement impatiente d'entendre la suite

- On avait raison de trouver ça louche parce qu'elle venait voir Edward. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'Edward et moi on se connaissait. Elle est allé chez lui pour lui demander de la reprendre, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était certaine que lui aussi l'aimait. Qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et plein d'autre connerie de ce genre. Lui dis-je en restant le plus détaché possible

Pas la peine de me prendre à nouveau la tête avec elle.

- Quelle salope ! Elle est vraiment culotté celle-là et qu'es-ce qu'a fait Edward ? Me demanda Alice curieuse

- Il la foutu à la porte en lui disant qu'elle était folle et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Mais malheureusement un jour qu'on était ensemble à l'hôpital, elle nous a vu et s'est jeté sur Edward devant Carlisle et Esmée en me poussant du chemin bien sûr. Je voulais la démonter mais je me suis retenu parce qu'on était sur mon lieu de travail et surtout qu'on n'était pas seul. C'est à partir de là que tout à déraper, malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Edward pour la repousser, elle ne comprend rien. Elle continue à nous harceler et on a droit à chaque fois à son petit cinéma. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais réussir à me contenir parce qu'elle dépasse les bornes là. Dis-je en serrant les dents

- J'ai vu ça ouai. Dis-toi qu'Edward n'en a rien à foutre d'elle, encore mieux il ne la supporte pas. Je me demande comment il a pu être avec elle ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Elle ressemble au poupée gonflable qu'on vend dans les sex shop, reste plus qu'elle ouvre sa bouche en O et c'est elle. Me dit Alice en riant alors que j'éclatais de rire

Putain elle avait raison, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais maintenant qu'Alice en parlait.

- C'est quoi leur histoire ? Je veux dire ils sont sortis ensemble ou quoi ? Me demanda Alice dégouté

- Pas vraiment, disons que c'était le plan cul d'Edward pendant un petit moment. Il en avait marre de se lever une poule à chaque fois c'est comme ça que Jenny et lui se sont mis d'accord pour se…soulager mutuellement. Mais aucun des deux ne devait aller voir ailleurs, si c'était le cas alors celui qui se lassait devait le dire à l'autre pour que leur arrangement cesse. Mais Edward a découvert que Jenny couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre en même temps et il a tout arrêté. Elle la harcelé un petit moment pour qu'il la reprenne mais Edward n'a pas voulu. Voilà, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis jusque récemment. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise de raconter ça

La chose qui me frappait en racontant cette histoire, était la notion d'exclusivité. Je savais que c'était Edward qui avait instauré cette règle parce qu'il me l'avait dis mais pourquoi. Je veux dire que ce n'était que du sexe, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi voulait-il se l'approprier ? Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça quand il me l'avait dis mais maintenant je me posais sérieusement la question.

- Je ne sais pas mais…y a un truc qui me dérange. Me confia Alice

Pitié faites qu'elle ne pense pas à la même chose que moi !

- Je t'écoute. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

- Pourquoi être exclusif si ce n'est qu'une question de cul ? Je ne comprends pas. Me dit Alice alors que ma gorge se serra

Putain Alice pourquoi tu dois être aussi perspicace et me torturer ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir parce que je me posais exactement la même question. Mais pour moi une seule réponse me venait à l'esprit, il tenait à l'époque plus à elle qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre. Sinon pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en sais rien, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda Alice mal à l'aise d'avoir posé la question

Je lui fis une grimace en guise de réponse.

Même s'il avait ressentis quelque chose à l'époque c'était du passé de toute manière et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Je le lui avais promis. J'étais la première à vouloir qu'il avance en laissant ça derrière lui. La chose qui m'ennuyait si ma supposition était la bonne toute fois n'était pas qu'il ait pu ressentir quelque chose pour Jenny à l'époque. Ce qui m'ennuyait est qu'il me l'avait caché et ne me l'avait pas avoué. Ca y est la Bella qui doute est de retour.

- Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire du tout Bella, peut-être que…je ne sais pas moi…qu'il voulait qu'elle soit dispo pour lui à tout heure. Ouai je suis sûre que c'est ça. Essaya de me convaincre Alice

Mais une personne pouvait m'enlever ce doute de la tête et ce n'était pas Alice

- Tu sais quoi ? La meilleur chose c'est que tu lui en parle, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Bella. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le doute comme ça et te torturer l'esprit. La clé d'un couple est la communication, si vous ne vous parlez pas de vos craintes et vos doutes alors ça ne marchera pas. Ca va te bouffer et tu vas finir par être en colère après lui, vous allez vous disputer pour des broutilles alors que toi tu sauras la raison principale de tout ça. Faut que tu lui en parle. Me conseilla Alice

Elle n'avait pas tort, je n'arriverai pas à oublier ça. Impossible !

- Tu as raison je vais lui en parler le plus tôt possible sinon je ne vais pas arrêter de me faire des films. Lui dis-je sûr de moi

Si l'occasion se présentait, je lui en parlerai demain.

- Je vais juste te dire une chose, fais gaffe à cette garce, ça se voit qu'elle est vicieuse et qu'elle est prête à tout pour récupérer Edward. Alors garde un œil sur elle. Me dit Alice sérieuse

- Ne t'en fais pas, le plus dur sera de ne pas lui foutre ma main dans la tronche. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Ok passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Comment c'était à Forks ? Me demanda Alice avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé

- Bien sans plus, tu sais comment c'est. J'y suis allé pour voir papa pas pour le paysage. Il t'embrasse d'ailleurs et tu lui manque, il veut qu'on l'appelle plus souvent. Sinon…j'ai rencontré son amie, elle est gentille et elle travaille comme réceptionniste avec lui. C'est assez évident qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui et je suis contente pour papa, il mérite de refaire sa vie et d'avoir quelqu'un comme Lucie à ses côtés. Dis-je en espérant qu'il suive mon conseil de vivre avec elle

- Lucie, hein ! Répondit Alice pensive

- Ne me dis pas que tu y vois une objection ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Quoi ? Oh non, t'es malade ou quoi, papa a aussi droit au bonheur comme nous, je suis contente s'il est heureux. J'aimerai bien la rencontrer. Me dit Alice

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à Forks alors ? Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques jours et tu iras avec Jazz ? Papa sera super content. Lui dis-je

- Possible que je fasse ça, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement et voir ça avec Jasper. Me répondit Alice

Je lui expliquais ensuite l'histoire des pimbêches blondes à l'aéroport.

- T'es sérieuse ? Elles ont parlé de ça devant toi ? T'as vraiment pas de chance là et en plus limite si elles ne t'ont pas demandé son numéro. C'est vraiment grave, je ne sais pas si j'aurai gardé mon calme à ta place. Me dit Alice sérieuse

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'en ai un peu marre maintenant, ça fait trois plan cul d'Edward que je rencontre, ça fais un peu beaucoup là. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Ouai, Edward devrai arranger ça si tu veux mon avis. A chaque fois que tu vois une ex, il te devra une compensation. Me dit Alice sérieuse

- Pas bête, tu propose quoi ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Je ne sais pas mais tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à la question. Je suis d'accord pour ne pas lui en vouloir à chaque fois que tu tomberas sur l'une d'elles mais il doit quand même assumer ces conneries passé. Histoire qu'il n'ait pas baisé à tout va sans en payer les conséquences. Me dit Alice en souriant

Ca serait pas mal en effet !

- Alice tu oublie que je ne suis pas mieux que lui et que j'ai aussi un sacré bagage. Lui dis-je

- Je sais ça mais toi tu n'as pas des ex plan cul psychopathe qui font de la vie d'Edward un enfer. Il te doit un dédommagement pour tout ce que tu endure surtout avec Jenny. Je te jure que tu as du mérite de la supporter. Me dit Alice dégouté

- Ouai je ne sais pas, trouve quelque chose et on en reparlera. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

Ce serait marrant de trouver quelque chose qui embêterait gentiment Edward mais j'espérais quand même qu'on ne rencontre plus d'ex à Edward, ça m'arrangerait bien.

- Le meilleur pour la fin maintenant, racontes-moi comment s'est passé votre premier baiser, je veux tout savoir. Me dit Alice en trépignant d'impatience

Je riais de son enthousiasme et entreprit de lui raconter tout jusqu'à notre baiser

- Waw, c'est génial que tu te sois enfin lancé et la façon dont tu décris ce baiser veut tout dire. C'est la personne que tu attendais tout ce temps. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est indéniable. Je suis trop contente, je parie que vous avez passé toute la soirée à vous lécher les amygdales. Se moqua Alice

- Tu es d'un romantisme sans pareille toi. Lui dis-je ironique

- Ouai je sais, mon chéri me le dit tout le temps. Me dit Alice en pouffant

Je lui racontais ensuite que le reste de la soirée ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'imaginait étant donné qu'on s'était disputé à cause du baiser de Matt.

- Edward t'a reproché le baiser volé de Matt ? Me demanda Alice étonné

- Il était assez furieux je dois dire. Il m'a reproché d'être trop près de Matt sinon il n'aurait jamais pu m'embrasser. Il m'a reproché d'être gentil avec lui et attentionné avec sa fille. Du grand n'importe quoi en quelque sorte. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais c'était vraiment dur. Mais tout s'est arrangé et il s'est excusé. Depuis tout va bien. Il s'est montré parfait quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. J'ai vu une autre facette d'Edward, il est attentionné, tendre mais aussi très demandeur. Dis-je en souriant

- Demandeur ? Tu fais bien référence à ce que je pense ? Me demanda Alice avec un sourire coquin

- Oui mais on en est pas encore là. Je t'avais dis que je n'allais pas directement coucher avec lui. Lui aussi a eu du mal à assimiler la chose mais il l'accepte à contre cœur. Le pauvre il est frustré comme pas possible, moi aussi d'ailleurs j'ai envie de lui. Mais c'est mieux d'y aller petit à petit même si je sais qu'on ne va pas pouvoir nous retenir très longtemps. C'est de plus en plus chaud entre nous et on a de plus en plus de mal à nous contenir. Mais j'aime cet espèce de tension sexuelle entre nous, ça mets du piquant et c'est excitant je dois dire. Avouais-je à Alice

- Je veux bien le croire mais dans ce cas ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il soit doux et romantique quand il te prendra. Ca va être sauvage, fort, bestial, intense, brutal…

- Ok ok je crois que j'ai compris Alice. Lui dis-je en riant

Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de voir des images d'Edward et moi en train de baiser sauvagement dans ma tête. Foutu Alice elle le faisait exprès.

- Et ben, ça va pas être triste quand vous passerez à l'action. Un conseil, faites ça chez lui, je ne voudrai pas être traumatisé à vie. Me dit Alice en faisant la grimace

- Oh la ferme, madame et le truc avec l'huile…fais pas ta prude maintenant. Lui répondis-je en pouffant

- Putain j'ai bien cru que Jasper allait me tuer, j'espère qu'il me laissera lui faire encore parce qu'il adore. Me dit Alice en pouffant

- Ouai mais quand il a dit qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêche de penser à moi quand tu lui feras…ce n'est pas génial. Lui dis-je dégouté en imaginant Jazz en train de penser à moi quand Alice et lui…eww

- Ouai c'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'idéal, je crois que je le prendrai très mal s'il pensait à toi pendant un moment pareille. Me dit Alice écœuré

- C'est de ta faute aussi. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai merdé. Me dit Alice

- Ouai carrément. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Je ramasse ça et j'apporte le dessert. Me dit Alice en ramassant les assiettes vide

Je la laissais faire et m'emparais de la télécommande pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Documentaire, émission en tout genre, pourquoi il n'y avait que des programmes inintéressant le samedi soir ? C'est justement là qu'il devait y avoir de bon programme.

Alice revint avec des chips, du chocolat et des bonbons. Vive les calories, heureusement que j'allais courir avec mon chéri demain. MON CHERI ? Putain depuis quand je dis ça moi ? Merde je deviens un peu trop nunuche à mon goût. Pas question que je devienne une de ces filles mielleuse à souhait, hein hein, ce n'est pas moi ça !

- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Me demanda Alice en m'apportant une autre canette de soda

Je zappais encore et tombais sur une série avec des vampires.

- OH laisse, j'adore cette série. Me dit Alice contente

« True Blood »

- Ouai, je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de scène de sexe assez cru quand même. Je suis tombé une fois sur un épisode et j'ai regardé par curiosité et je peux te dire que c'était limite pornographique. Je veux bien qu'il y ait du sexe je ne suis pas prude loin de là, mais là c'était juste vulgaire et dégoutant. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse là dedans, c'est plutôt l'action et l'histoire d'amour. Me dit Alice en s'installant confortablement

Je tirais la table plus près du fauteuil pour qu'on ait tout à portée de main et me levais pour éteindre la lumière du salon. Je m'installais confortablement à l'opposé d'Alice en posant ma tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé tout en me couvrant du plaid déposé sur le dossier.

- Ca te gêne si je m'approche de toi ? Me demanda Alice timidement

- Viens là. Lui dis-je en écartant mes jambes pour que son dos repose sur moi

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et vint s'installer contre moi en posant sa tête sur mon ventre. J'aurai pu pleurer tellement je la trouvais touchante. Je me rendais compte qu'Alice voyait un peu en moi une mère, son comportement envers moi me le prouvait. Mais es-ce que ça me dérangeait vraiment ?

Pour être honnête, non. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de ça en quelque sorte. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien, il existe entre Alice et moi un lien très fort que je n'explique pas. Certains côté de cette relation me dérangeait plus que d'autres comme ce besoin qu'Alice a de m'avoir constamment près d'elle. Il émanait parfois une espèce de …possessivité à mon égard. Mais soit je mettais un terme à tout ça, soit j'acceptais entièrement cette situation.

Je n'étais pas prête à couper en quelque sorte le cordon avec Alice, je devais donc accepter le bon comme le mauvais.

- Putain, ils ont besoin de nous montrer les fesses de ce vampire et les seins de cette Sookie ? Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de sexy là-dedans. Au contraire, au moins on en montre au mieux c'est. Alice ferme les yeux. Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur ses yeux alors qu'elle riait en attrapant ma main pour voir

- Laisse-moi voir, j'apprendrai d'autre truc qui pourrait satisfaire Jasper comme ça. Me dit Alice en riant alors qu'elle avait emprisonné ma main dans la sienne

- Si tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, cette fois-ci t'as pas intérêt à dire à Jazz d'où ça vient. Sinon cette fois il ne pensera pas à moi mais à cette blonde et je ne te le conseille pas. Me moquais-je

- T'as raison, pas question qu'il pense à elle en me culbutant. Me dit Alice sur la défensive

- Te culbute ? Charmant Alice. Lui dis-je en grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée

- Arrête de faire la choquée alors que tu fais pire. Se justifia Alice

- Peut-être mais je ne parle pas comme toi, en plus t'es ma petite sœur nom d'un chien, t'es encore la petite Alice à qui je faisais des tresses pour aller à l'école alors ne me mets pas ce genre d'image en tête. La priais-je

- Ok j'arrête…et si j'achetais un porno ? Tu crois que je trouverais des trucs intéressant ? Me demanda Alice en se tournant pour être sur le ventre alors qu'elle était toujours sur moi

- T'en a déjà vu un ? Lui demandais-je par pur curiosité

- Non et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ouai et franchement c'est juste grotesque, ça ne représente en aucun cas la réalité. T'as des femmes qui font du 100D et des mecs qui ont des queues de 30 centimètres. Des scénarios pourris en même temps tu va me dire que ce n'est pas le plus important mais c'est juste ridicule, le tout accompagné d'un fond musicale grotesque. La femme se fait prendre dans des positions inimaginables et elle crie comme si on l'égorgeait. Franchement moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant et ça ne m'a pas du tout excité surtout quand tu lis les noms des films. Putain c'est trop tordant les noms qu'ils ont leurs films. Dis-je en riant alors qu'Alice rigolait avec moi

- Dis-moi des noms, je veux savoir. Me dit Alice alors que moi je riais toujours

- Ok, t'as par exemple Dragon Boules X… Le Seigneur des Anus ou encore, celui-là il est top…Blanche fesse et les sept mains. Dis-je en pleurant de rire alors qu'Alice n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle riait

- Oh putain c'est trop fort Blanche fesse et les sept mains. Me dit Alice n'en pouvant plus

J'avais été une fois avec Jacob dans un sex shop pour donner un peu de piquant à notre vie sexuelle et j'avais passé tout mon temps en train de lire les titres de films en riant. Tous les types qui étaient là me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

- Attend attends j'en ai d'autres, y a aussi Il faut sauter le soldat Ryan, Harry Pelotteur et l'ordre du Pénis ou Harry Pelotteur et la croupe de Feu. Lui dis-je en tenant mon ventre tellement j'avais mal aux abdos

- Arrête putain, j'en peux plus. Me dit Alice qui s'était relevé sur ses genoux alors que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage

- Merde j'ai mal. Me dit Alice en se tenant le ventre comme moi arrivant à peine à parler

Nous essayions de nous calmer mais une fois qu'on se regardait, on repartait de plus belle. Après au moins 10 minutes on arriva à se calmer.

- Eh ben merde alors, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des noms pareils. Me dit Alice en reprenant sa position tout en mettant son visage sur mon ventre

- Et bien si, va une fois voir avec Jazz, tu va mourir de rire. Lui dis-je

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Me demanda Alice

- Je suis allé dans un sex shop avec Jake. Lui dis-je

- Jake ? J'aurai plutôt cru que ça aurait été avec James. Me répondit Alice alors que je me tendais

C'est vrai que ça correspondait plus à ce salopard d'obsédé.

Entre temps la série était finie alors qu'Alice baillait

- C'est l'heure d'aller dormir cocote. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres

- Je suis bien là. Me dit Alice en se blottissant contre moi alors que je lui caressais les cheveux tendrement

- Ravie pour toi mais je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à dormir comme ça. Lui dis-je

- Je sais, laisse-moi juste une minute. Me dit Alice en inspirant mon odeur

Je la laissais comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève son visage vers moi.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi, ça m'avais manqué. Me dit Alice heureuse

- Moi aussi, on en fera plus souvent, je te le promets. Lui dis-je

- Ca te dérange si je dors avec toi ? J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec Jasper et je n'aime pas rester seul dans mon lit. Me dit Alice en faisant la moue

- Ok mais sache que demain je vais courir avec Edward, donc je me lève vers 10 heures. Si tu veux dormir plus longtemps tu ferais mieux de dormir dans ta chambre. Lui conseillais-je

- Non ça me va 10h, vous en avez du courage d'aller courir de bon matin, je pourrais jamais. Me dit Alice en se levant tout en baillant

Je me levais à mon tour et pliais le plaid alors qu'Alice débarrassait ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Je vais brosser mes dents et je viens. Me dit Alice en allant vers sa chambre

- Ok. Lui répondis-je en allant dans la mienne

J'allais brosser mes dents et retournais dans ma chambre pour me glisser dans mon lit. Je réglais mon portable pour qu'il sonne à 10h et me couchais. Alice arriva une minute plus tard et éteignit la lumière avant de me rejoindre dans le lit.

Elle se coucha sur le ventre alors que moi j'étais sur le dos. Puis elle posa son bras sur mon ventre alors que je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- Bonne nuit grande sœur. Souffla Alice

- Bonne nuit Blanche Fesse. Lui dis-je en pouffant

- Hey. Me dit Alice en me poussant avec son épaule tout en riant

- Désolé c'était plus fort que moi. Bonne nuit Alice. Lui dis-je en riant

- Ouai bonne nuit. Me répondit Alice

Nous nous endormions rapidement après cette longue journée.

Le lendemain je me réveillais en super forme alors que mon portable n'avait pas sonné. Je le pris immédiatement ayant peur d'avoir raté mon rendez-vous mais il n'était que 9h55. J'enlevais l'alarme et me tournais pour voir Alice les yeux ouvert en train de me regarder.

- Hey, je t'ai réveillé ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant face

- Non, j'étais réveillé avant toi. Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire craquant

On aurait dis une petite fille innocente. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Et tu faisais ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Rien, je te regardais. Me répondit simplement Alice comme si c'était normal

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je me contentais de passer mon bras en dessous de sa nuque et elle se blottit contre moi en soupirant d'aise.

- Bonjour. Me dit Alice

- Bonjour rayon de soleil. Lui dis-je en riant

Ses cheveux pointaient de tous les côtés comme les rayons du soleil

- Hey, ne te moque pas. Me dit Alice en enlevant ma main

- Mais je ne me moque pas, c'est mignon rayon de soleil, non ? Lui demandais-je taquine

- Non j'aime pas. Me dit Alice en boudant comme un bébé

- Ok…tu préfère peut-être…Blanche Fesse. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire

Alice se releva et me poussa en riant

- Arrête avec ça merde, un de ces jours tu ne va pas t'en rendre compte et tu va m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde. Se plaignit Alice

- Mais non chou, je te jure de ne pas le faire. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ouai j'espère. Je vais aller faire couler le café et prendre une douche. Me dit Alice

- Ok, moi je vais chercher des affaires de sport et m'habiller déjà. Je prendrai une douche en revenant tout à l'heure du parc. Lui répondis-je

- Ou tu pourrais la prendre chez Edward ! Me dit Alice en levant les sourcils plusieurs fois de façon coquine

- Mais ouai comme ça on va se jeter l'un sur l'autre et puis quoi encore. Râlais-je alors qu'elle me mettait des idées pas très catholiques en tête

- Sinon tu as toujours mon cadeau si tu te sens frustré. Me dit Alice en faisant un geste obscène de va et vient comme si elle avait un pénis dans la main

- Espèce de…cochonne. Jasper ne te donne pas ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois aussi…porté sur le sexe ? Lui demandais-je

J'allais dans mon dressing ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de me répondre. Je l'entendis marmonner un « n'importe quoi » avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je souri et me mit à chercher des vêtements de sport.

Je pris un mini short en coton blanc avec deux lignes doré sur les côtés et un débardeur jaune ainsi que des baskets jaune Diesel. J'allais dans la salle de bain et me lavais le visage énergiquement. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre et ouvrais les rideaux ainsi que la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il faisait un temps magnifique et je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. On pourrait manger sur la terasse avec ce beau temps !

Je retournais dans la chambre et fis mon lit. Je ramassais mes vêtements sale et les fourrais dans le panier à linge. D'ailleurs il était temps que je fasse une machine. Je me déshabillais et gardais mes sous vêtements puisqu'il ne datait que d'hier soir et que je prendrais ma douche tout à l'heure. C'était un ensemble en dentelle blanc qui irait parfaitement avec ma tenue puisque j'allais porter du blanc. Je m'habillais rapidement et mis mes baskets. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain et attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Pas de maquillage, ça fait mauvais mélange avec la transpiration.

J'allais en cuisine et vit que le café était prêt. Alice devait encore être sous la douche alors je pris tout ce qu'il fallait et les portais sur la terasse. Je fis également quelques toasts et des œufs brouillés. Au moment où je finissais, Alice apparut enfin.

- Ho ho, sexy ! T'es sûre que vous allez courir ? Me demanda Alice

- Prends le café et les toasts et emmène-les sur la terrasse au lieu de raconter des bétises, j'apporte le reste. Lui dis-je en mettant les œufs dans une assiette

- Super, il fait beau alors ? Me demanda Alice

- Ouai, ça va être une très belle journée. Lui dis-je alors que je sortais le jus d'orange du frigo et attrapais mon portable au cas où.

Je suivis Alice jusqu'à la terasse et nous commencions rapidement à manger.

- Hey, ça te gêne pas si je raconte à Jazz ce que tu m'as dit sur les pornos ? Me demanda Alice en mangeant les œufs

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Il va me prendre pour une obsédé. Lui répondis-je

- Mais non n'importe quoi. Me dit Alice en pouffant alors que je savais très bien qu'elle mentait

Si elle le lui disait, à tous les coups Jazz le dirait à Edward et ça la foutra mal.

- Alice je te tue si tu lui dis. Lui dis-je

- Je vais juste lui dire les noms des films histoire de voir s'il s'y connait. C'était quoi déjà ? Harry Pelotteur et l'ordre de l'anus ? Me demanda Alice en riant

- Non, Harry Pelotteur et l'ordre du Pénis et arrête ça Alice franchement, on mange merde. Lui dis-je en riant alors que mon portable sonna

- Oh merde, je viens de me rendre compte que ça vient d'Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix. Me dit Alice sérieuse alors que j'explosais de rire

Je répondis au téléphone sans même regarder qui c'était.

- Allo. Répondis-je en riant

Putain Alice !

- _Hey salut ma puce, à ce que j'entends t'es de bonne humeur ce matin._ Me dit Edward un sourire dans la voix

Je rigolais toujours parce qu'Alice mimait les poses des actrices pornos sur les pochettes des films.

- Merde Alice arrête. Lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer

- Excuse-moi, c'est Alice qui fait des siennes. Ca va mon cœur ? Lui dis-je en respirant profondément pour me ressaisir

- _Très bien depuis que j'entends ta voix et toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Je suis en pleine forme. Lui répondis-je

- _Tant mieux alors, je t'appelais juste pour voir si tu étais réveillé. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on courrait ensemble ce matin ?_ Me demanda Edward

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est quelle heure là d'ailleurs ? Lui demandais-je

- _10h40, je suis prêt à sortir de chez moi. _Me dit Edward

- Ok alors dans 5 minutes je sors moi aussi. Lui dis-je

- _D'accord, j'ai hâte de te voir, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manque. _Se plaignit Edward

- Plus que quelques minutes mon cœur, patience. Lui soufflais-je

- _Mmm, viens vite. _Me dit-il

- Hey, t'es au courant qu'on va courir, n'es-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as une autre idée derrière la tête. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Mais j'ai toujours une idée derrière la tête quand je pense à toi. _Murmura Edward d'une voix sexy

- Ah ouai ? Comme quoi par exemple ? Me prendre derrière un buisson ? Dis-je en plaisantant

- _Bellaaaaaa, ne fais pas ça._ Grogna Edward

- Ok ok, toutes mes excuses preux chevalier. Votre damoiselle n'est pas aussi vertueuse que vous le pensiez, elle n'a pas que des idées chaste. Lui dis-je

- _Putain Bella. _Me supplia Edward

- Pardon j'arrête, excuse-moi je suis d'humeur taquine ce matin. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Je_ _vois ça, j'ai comme l'impression que tu va me tuer aujourd'hui. Aie quand même pitié de moi ma Bella, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout qui a une copine diablement sexy et excitante. _Me dit Edward insistant sur sexy et excitante

- Désolé pour vous monsieur Cullen mais je vais devoir vous laisser, mon chevalier tout d'armure vêtu m'attend aux portes du château. Lui dis-je aussi sérieusement que possible

- _Oh_ _bébé, tu es trop mignonne. Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de ta personnalité et j'adore. Je suis encore plus impatient de te voir maintenant. _Me dit Edward en riant de mes bêtises

- Allez on se voit dans quelques minutes. Lui dis-je

- _Je suis sortis, dépêche-toi. _Me dit Edward alors que j'entendis sa porte claquer

- J'arrive mon cher et tendre. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la table pour finir mon verre de jus d'orange

- _Je t'attends bébé, viiiiiite. _Me supplia Edward

- Comment tu veux que je vienne si tu ne me laisse pas finir de me préparer? Lui demandais-je alors qu'Alice souriait en face de moi

- _Ok, à trois je raccroche. _Me dit Edward en riant

- D'accord. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Un…deux…trois….._Puis je n'entendis plus rien

Avait-il raccroché ? Je regardais l'écran de mon portable et vis qu'il était toujours en communication.

- Hey, je sais que t'es toujours là. Lui dis-je en riant

- _Ok ok, c'est la bonne cette fois._ Me dit Edward en riant

- Ouai parce que c'est moi qui raccroche cette fois, les damoiselles en détresse doivent tout faire par elle même de nos jours. Porter l'épée, tuer le dragon, faire la bouffe et le ménage et même raccrocher le téléphone. Non mais je vous jure. Dis-je alors que j'entendais Edward exploser de rire ce qui provoqua le mien

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire autant et j'étais contente d'en être la source.

- Bon, je suis là dans 10 minutes au revoir. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

- Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser dis-moi. Constata Alice

- Ouai, je suis de bonne humeur et Edward aussi visiblement. Ca fait même pas 24h qu'on s'est vu et j'ai terriblement envie de le voir. Lui dis-je impatiente

- C'est normal et crois-moi ça ne va pas changer de si tôt. Me confirma Alice

- Bien, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse débarrasser ? Il est déjà sorti de chez lui et je ne veux pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Lui dis-je

- Pas de problème, vas-y. Tu va faire quoi en rentrant ? Me demanda Alice

- Euh…et bien je vais prendre une douche et puis je vais aller voir Josh pour lui tenir compagnie. Et puis je ne sais pas, je verrai bien. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, je crois que je vais passer l'après-midi avec mon chéri alors. Me dit Alice

- Bien, j'y vais à toute à l'heure. Lui dis-je en mettant mon portable dans ma poche et en fermant la tirette

Pas besoin de mon MP3 puisque j'aurai Edward pour me tenir compagnie. Je pris également mes clés au cas où Alice ne serait pas là quand je rentre et sortis de l'appart. Je marchais rapidement en direction du parc pour ne pas trop faire attendre Edward. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'après il devait aller travailler le pauvre. J'arrivais à notre point de rendez-vous après 10 minutes de marche.

Je commençais à apercevoir la silhouette de mon homme et accélérais le pas. Mais arrivé à environs deux mètres de lui, je m'arrêtais. Le coquin n'était pas seul, il y avait bien trois poules qui gravitaient autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et ne portait pas attention à ces chaudasses. Je les regardais de haut en bas avec leur mini jupe et leur haut un chwiya trop petit pour eux, Ce qui faisait ressortir leur poitrine imposante par-dessus leur décolleté. Malheureusement le beau temps n'amenait pas que des bonnes choses, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux.

Edward ne m'avait pas encore vu bien qu'il soit face à moi. En effet, les trois filles étaient dos à moi et Edward justement évitait de les regarder en fixant son regard sur le côté. Je restais un moment là curieuse d'entendre ce qu'elles avaient à lui dire.

Edward s'écarta d'elles et s'adossa à la grille alors que les filles aussi bougeaient en même temps que lui, à croire qu'elles étaient attiré par un putain d'aimant par mon homme. Edward n'était désormais plus en face de moi mais de profil.

- Allez, ne nous fais pas croire que ça ne te tente pas un tout petit peu. Lui dit l'une d'elle en se trémoussant

Elle se pensait peut-être sexy en faisant ça mais elle donnait plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait se pisser dessus.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas intéressé alors fichez-moi la paix. Leur dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel

Pauvre chou !

- On est même pas obligé d'aller ailleurs pour te faire du bien, un buisson fera l'affaire et c'est pas ça qui manque ici. Lui dit une des deux autres

La classe dit donc !

- T'es venu pour faire du sport non ? Ce qu'on te propose c'est aussi du sport beau gosse, on va faire travailler chaque…partie …de ton corps. Lui dit une qui m'avait l'air un peu trop entreprenante puisqu'elle venait de poser sa main sur le bras d'Edward qui la repoussa dans la seconde

Je ne savais pas que les prostitués travaillaient de bon matin ? Il n'est qu'11h et elles sont déjà au taf. Chapeau, elles prennent leur travaille très au sérieux !

Mais soudain Edward tourna la tête de mon côté et son regard se vrilla dans le mien. Il était magnifique comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il portait un débardeur noir près du corps qui dessinait à la perfection sa musculature. Je savais qu'il avait un torse de rêve pour l'avoir déjà vu torse nu et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer que le reste était pareil. Ses bras étaient comme je les aimais muscler mais pas trop, parfait pour moi quoi. Il portait un pantalon de sport trois quart blanc avec des lignes noires sur les côtés et des baskets noir. Il était à croquer comme ça.

Il me regarda d'abord affolé de peur que je m'imagine des choses en le voyant avec ces groupies. Il fit un geste dans ma direction pour s'éloigner de ces nympho mais je lui fis non de la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et me regardait se demandant pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche. Les filles, elles ne m'avaient toujours pas vue et continuaient à aguicher Edward. Je lui fis un clin d'œil histoire de le rassurer et posais mon index sur mes lèvres pour qu'il joue le jeu.

Il me regardait interrogateur puis un éclair de compréhension le frappa soudainement et il comprit ce que je voulais faire. Il se détendit et se mit à sourire. Pensant qu'Edward leur souriait à elles, les idiotes redoublèrent d'effort pour mettre en évidence leur attribut sous le nez de mon homme.

J'avançais lentement vers lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Excuse-moi…heu…je viens d'arriver en ville et…je cherche un endroit sympa où courir. Tu n'en connaitrais pas un par hasard ? Lui demandais-je en essayant d'imiter ces imbéciles à côté de moi histoire de leur montrer à quel point c'était ridicule la façon qu'elles avaient de se comporter

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un parc juste là ? Me cracha l'une d'elle dégouté que je m'immisce comme ça et que j'accapare l'attention de leur proie

- Oh merci…je n'avais pas fais attention. Et heu…il a l'air grand non ? Demandais-je en me grattant la tempe comme si mes méninges étaient en ébullition

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle est cloche celle-là, c'est normal c'est Central Park ici. Me dit l'une d'elle en se moquant de moi

Elle devait se sentir bien en pensant qu'il existait plus conne qu'elle.

- En faite…j'ai peur de me perdre, tu connais bien le coin ? Demandais-je à Edward en battant des cils

Il était sur le point de craquer je le voyais bien mais il tentait de se reprendre

- Je viens souvent ici en effet. Me répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin en prime

- Et…hum, ça te dérangerait de…m'accompagner ? J'ai trop peur de me perdre toute seule et comme…eh bien tu connais le coin, je serai plus rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés. Demandais-je aguicheuse

- On était en train de discuter avec notre ami au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer. Me dit l'une des filles mauvaises

- Oh, je suis dé-so-lé. Dis-je en posant ma main sur le bras d'Edward

- C'est pas grave, je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. Me dit Edward en ignorant les autres

- Oh qu'es-ce que tu es musclé ! M'extasiais-je ma main tâtant son bras

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il étouffa directe

- Ouai, je fais beaucoup de sport. Me répondit-il en pliant son bras pour accentuer la masse de muscle

- Et ici, je peux toucher ? Lui demandais-je en désignant son torse

- Bien sûr. Me répondit-il sans hésitation alors que je fis courir ma main sur son torse

- Waouh, c'est dur. Et en plus pour ne rien gâcher, tu es beau gosse. Lui dis-je en rapprochant mon corps du sien

Par reflexe, il me rapprocha de lui en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille

- Hey, je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé ! S'énerva l'une des filles en voyant Edward me serrer contre lui

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas intéressé par vous…mais par elle si. Lui répondit sans gêne alors que je tournais mon visage vers ces pestes en souriant

Mais à peine avais-je aperçu le visage décomposé des trois idiotes, que je sentis Edward tourner mon visage de sa main libre pour écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'abord surprise je ne répondis pas à son baiser mais je me repris rapidement et glissais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui.

Edward gémit dans ma bouche et je le senti fléchir légèrement les jambes pour après ne plus toucher le sol. Il m'avait fais décollé du sol et me portait dans ses bras. Par manque d'air, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Edward ne me relâcha pas pour autant, il plaça quelques baiser dans mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille où il donna un coup de langue.

- Elles sont toujours là. Me souffla Edward en suçant le lobe de mon oreille

Putain il va me rendre folle en faisant ça. Et ces connes qui ne veulent pas dégager ! Il leur faut le coup de grâce.

Je détachais mes mains de la nuque d'Edward et tirais son visage de mon cou pour qu'il me regarde.

- Hey beau gosse, ça te dis qu'on se trouve un buisson tranquille où…on pourra faire plus ample connaissances ? Lui demandais-je d'une vois sensuelle

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. Me répondit sérieusement Edward

On joue la comédie là Edward !

Je me décollais de son corps et Edward me posa par terre.

- Désolé les filles, celui-là est à moi maintenant. Leur dis-je en tirant Edward par la main derrière moi

- Putain j'y crois pas, elle nous l'a piqué sous nos yeux. Ca fait au moins 10 minutes qu'on essaye de le faire céder et là elle arrive et en moins de 5 minutes elle l'embrasse et elle va se le faire. Je n'y crois pas, elle n'est même pas sexy en plus. Entendis-je l'une des poufs fulminer

Y a de quoi, je ferai pareille si un homme comme Edward me filait sous les yeux.

Nous entrions dans le parc où nous avions couru la dernière fois et je me retournais enfin vers Edward. Mais avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Sa langue quémanda de suite la mienne et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser le passage. C'était un long baiser langoureux et nos langues bataillaient pour avoir le dessus. Ce baiser était un peu trop osé pour le faire en public mais je m'en fichais. Seul Edward comptait à présent. Quand Edward m'embrassais, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais en avoir assez, j'en voulais toujours plus. Et là j'avais une furieuse envie de sentir son corps contre le mien. De sentir son désir se manifester pour moi. Edward délaissa ma langue pour reprendre son souffle mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il suça mes lèvres chacune à leur tour puis pris ma lèvre inférieur entre ses dents en me regardant intensément. Je pouvais parfaitement lire son désir et son excitation dans ses yeux. Il me voulait comme je le voulais et ça devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

Je pris son visage en coupe et écrasa une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de poser mon front contre le sien pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle. On garda un contact visuel toutefois tout en haletant.

- Bonjour. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Bonjour. Me murmura Edward en regardant mes lèvres

Ce que je trouvais totalement sexy !

Ce petit jeu lui avait plut apparemment et même excité.

- Désolé d'être arrivé en retard. Lui dis-je ayant totalement retrouvé mon souffle

- Je devrais t'en vouloir pour ça. Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, je n'aurai pas eu à me coltiner ces pots de colle. Me dit Edward dégouté

- C'est vrai mais je t'ai sauvé non ? Lui demandais-je

- Encore une chance, j'aurai trouvé ça louche que tu les laisse me draguer sans rien faire. Me répondit Edward

- En même temps je n'ai rien fais que tu aurais pu faire toi-même. Lui fis-je remarqué

- Ouai mais je préfère ta manière…elle est beaucoup plus intéressante. Me dit Edward en approchant ses lèvres des miennes

- Hep hep hep, on n'était pas là pour courir à la base ? Lui demandais-je en le repoussant gentiment sinon on allait jamais y arriver

- Ca c'était avant que tu m'allume sans gêne. Se plaignit Edward

- C'était pour la bonne cause mon cœur alors ne m'en veux pas. Ca tombe bien qu'on soit ici parce que tu vas pouvoir évacuer toute cette tension qui t'habite. Lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse pour séparer nos corps

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'évacuer cette tension et ça n'a rien à voir avec la course. Me répondit Edward en posant ses mains sur les miennes tout en les bougeant pour que je caresse son torse

- Arrête Edward. Dis-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas céder

Il essayait de m'exciter ou je ne m'y connais pas. J'avais qu'une envie lui arracher son débardeur et glisser mes mains sur son torse sans aucune barrière.

- Bella, c'est de plus en plus dur surtout quand tu es aussi…sexy. Me dit Edward en souffrance regardant ma tenue

Il fixa un long moment mes jambes avant de remonter progressivement pour revenir à mon visage. Il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ce qui me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps et humidifia mon shorty. Putain de merde, je n'allais pas tenir s'il continuait comme ça.

Je fis donc la seule chose qui me restait à faire pour me sortir de cette situation. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et fis quelque pas en arrière avant de me retourner et me mettre à courir.

Ok c'était trop facile mais si je ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurais craqué à coup sûr et ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. En tout cas je me rendais compte d'une chose, je ne pourrais plus attendre trop longtemps. Pour ma santé mentale et celle d'Edward. Je le torturais le pauvre et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- Tu vas me faire crever Bella et ce jour là tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Entendis-je Edward me dire alors qu'il courrait à mes côtés

- Ta patience sera récompensé je te le promets. Lui dis-je en jetant un œil dans sa direction

- T'as intérêt bébé parce que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. Je vais te faire rattraper toute ces occasions raté. Me dit Edward sérieusement

Je savais à présent qu'il était bien plus que frustré. Et j'étais sûr qu'il se retenait pour ne pas s'énerver contre moi. Cette situation l'ennuyait mais ne savait-il pas qu'elle m'ennuyait aussi ? C'était pour nous que je faisais ça.

On passa le reste du temps à courir tout en augmentant progressivement notre vitesse. Edward et moi courrions côte à côte et ce malgré les coureurs qui tentaient de se faufiler entre nous pour être à côté de moi.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'on avait passé à courir mais je commençais à être essoufflé et Edward aussi. Je sentais quelques gouttes de sueur couler le long de ma nuque et mon débardeur commençait à me coller à la peau. Je diminuais lentement ma vitesse et j'entendis Edward souffler. Une fois arrêté, je m'étirais sur le banc histoire ne pas souffrir de courbature plus tard. Edward fit aussi ses étirements alors que je m'asseyais sur le banc un instant. Edward termina aussi et s'affala sur le banc à côté de moi. Aucun mot ne fit échanger et je commençais à trouver ça inconfortable.

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demandais-je

Il en avait le droit après tout parce que moi je m'en voulais de lui faire endurer ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vierge aussi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella mais c'est dur pour moi c'est tout. J'ai une femme super sexy à mes côtés et je ne peux pas la toucher comme j'en aurais envie. Et je ne peux pas non plus empêcher mon corps de la désirer alors je morfle en silence. Me dit Edward avec un triste sourire

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi chiante. Lui dis-je en tournant mon buste pour être face à lui

- T'es pas chiante bébé, tu veux juste que tout se passe bien entre nous et je le comprends. Me rassura Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne

On resta un instant dans un silence agréable, Edward jouait avec mes doigts et les entrelaçait aux siens. Brusquement ma conversation d'hier avec Alice se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Etais-ce le bon moment pour parler à Edward de Jenny ? N'était-il pas assez sous tension comme ça ? Ca serait égoïste de ma part de vouloir me soulager de ce poids tout en rajoutant au stresse d'Edward. Surtout avec ce que je lui faisais subir.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Edward en se rapprochant de moi

- Quoi ? Rien pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je me demandant comment il avait deviné que quelque chose me travaillait

- Dis-moi la vérité, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Quand c'est le cas, tu as une petite ligne qui se forme ici. Me dit Edward en posant son doigt au dessus de l'arrête de mon nez

Il commençait à bien me connaitre

- Rien de très important. On en parlera plus tard. Lui répondis-je

- Non non, je veux savoir maintenant. On s'est promis de tout se dire Bella et je veux que tu me dises quand quelque chose te préoccupe comme maintenant. Je t'écoute. Me dit Edward fermement

- C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de ton passé et je ne sais pas si je devrai t'en parler. Je sais que je t'ai dis que ce qui était passé reste le passé et je maintiens mais…il y a un truc qui me dérange et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Lui avouais-je

- Oh. Se contenta de répondre Edward alors que je le sentis se raidir

Ok je n'aurai peut-être pas dû aborder la chose.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave rassure-toi et je ne vais pas te faire de reproche mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir c'est tout. Mais je peux attendre avant qu'on en parle, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça. Lui dis-je en me levant du banc

- Reste là Bella. Maintenant tu m'en a trop dis ou pas assez alors je t'écoute. Sinon je vais me faire des films et je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser. Me dit Edward en me tirant par la main pour que je me rasseye

Ok vas-y ma grande ! C'est le moment

Je me rasseyais et pris une grande inspiration.

- Ok je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, ça concerne Jenny. Dis-je alors qu'Edward grimaça

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler pas plus que moi d'ailleurs mais hier en discutant avec Alice… je me suis posé une question pour laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. Enfin pas une qui me convienne en tout cas. Lui dis-je clairement

- Ok, tu commence à me faire peur là ! C'est quoi ta question ? Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien, tu m'as dit que quand tu couchais avec Jenny, tu avais émis le souhait d'avoir en quelque sorte des relations sexuelles exclusives avec elle. Et je ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu lui avais demandé une telle chose…parce que ça venait de toi d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ce n'était que du sexe après tout alors pourquoi ne pas s'autoriser à aller voir ailleurs ? La seule réponse que j'ai trouvé à ça…hé bien c'est le fait que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle…

- Bella…

- Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! Je ne sais pas si c'était le cas mais…même si ça l'était, je ne te fais aucun reproche là-dessus, on ne se connaissait pas et tu as le droit d'avoir un passé comme j'en ai un également. Je ne te blâmerai pas pour ça Edward. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que si j'ai raison et que tu ressentais bien un petit quelque chose pour elle, puisque tu ne la voulais que pour toi…pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu me l'aurais caché ? Ca par contre ça me plairait moins que tu me cache une chose qui a son importance. Voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser à ce sujet et je comptais sur toi pour m'éclairer. Lui dis-je d'une traite

Voilà c'est fait, je me suis libéré de ce poids et je me sens un peu plus légère. Pas totalement parce que j'attends encore la réponse d'Edward. Espérons qu'elle me satisfasse.

- Je ne t'ai pas caché la vérité bébé, je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour Jenny et je n'en aurai jamais. Comment peux-tu y songer une seule seconde ? La seule et unique raison qui a fait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, c'était parce que ça me dégoutait qu'elle aille baiser avec un autre mec pour revenir ensuite vers moi. C'était la seule raison et moi je baisais seulement avec elle parce que c'était sa condition, si elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs alors moi non plus. J'ai accepté parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec les autres mecs et que je ne voulais pas me choper quelque chose même si je portais une capote. On n'est jamais à l'abri de rien. C'est tout, alors enlève-toi l'idée que j'ai pu avoir des sentiments pour elle parce que c'est totalement impossible. Me dit Edward de façon convaincante

Putain j'ai eu chaud, je me sens bien mieux maintenant, tout s'explique !

- Tu me crois hein ? Me demanda Edward

- Oui je te crois et merci de m'avoir répondu aussi sincèrement. Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le serrer contre moi

Il ne se fit pas prié et m'entoura de ses bras fort comme une carapace contre le monde extérieur. Je me sentais totalement en sécurité dans ses bras.

- La prochaine fois, parle-moi sans hésiter. Me souffla Edward dans le cou en me donnant des petits baisers

Je le serrais plus étroitement contre moi alors qu'Edward émit une plainte dans mon cou

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je ne le lâchant pas pour autant

- Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois encore prendre une douche et préparer mes affaires. Se plaignit Edward

- Oh mon cœur, courage, ça va vite passer. Tentais-je de l'encourager

- Non dimanche c'est le pire de tous, je donne cours jusqu'à 19h. Grogna Edward

- Désolé, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, je le ferai sans hésiter. Lui dis-je alors qu'il desserra sa prise sur moi

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. Enfin pour mon moral, pour m'aider à affronter cette journée. Me dit Edward en me regardant

Oh oh, dans quoi je me suis fourré encore !

- Dis-moi. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

- Viens passer la soirée et la nuit chez moi. J'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi seul, depuis que tu es revenu de Forks on s'est vu qu'une fois tout les deux avec ce qui s'est passé avec Josh. Me dit Edward en faisant une petite moue adorable

Je voyais bien à quel point il voulait que j'accepte et moi aussi je voulais accepter. Passé la soirée et la nuit avec lui serait un plaisir. Ce qui m'inquiétait était qu'on perde le contrôle. On n'arrivait déjà pas à se tenir en public alors seule dans son appartement avec un bon lit bien confortable…

Mais d'un autre côté, il méritait que je lâche un peu de mou, que je lui en donne un peu plus. Fallait juste qu'on sache s'arrêter à temps. Moi aussi j'avais envie de passer à l'étape supérieure et Edward le méritait. Quel gars accepterait sans broncher ce qu'endurait mon homme.

- C'est d'accord ! S'il n'y a que ça pour te remonter le moral alors je serai là. Acceptais-je

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward surpris

Le pauvre, il pensait que j'allais l'envoyer bouler !

- Bien sûr que oui, une soirée rien que toi et moi, c'est parfait. Lui dis-je

- Super, tu viens d'embellir le reste de ma journée. Je me sens d'attaque maintenant. Me dit Edward en se levant tout en m'attirant avec lui

Il nous entraina à la sortie du parc jusqu'au bout de la rue.

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher quand je finis ? Comme ça tu n'as pas à prendre ta moto pour venir. Me proposa Edward

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je n'aimais pas la laisser en bas de l'immeuble d'Edward aux yeux de tous.

- D'accord. Appel-moi quand tu finis pour que j'ai le temps de me préparer. Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'attirait à lui

Il acquiesça et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il suça ma lèvre inférieure et je le senti descendre ses mains pour les poser sur…mes fesses

- Hey. Lui dis-je en enlevant ses mains alors qu'il souriait fière de lui

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Me dit-il pas du tout désolé

- Ouai, un de ces jours on va se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme et c'est toi qui t'arrangeras avec mon père. Lui répondis-je moqueuse

- Heu…tout compte fait je garderai mes mains pour moi à l'avenir. Se rétracta Edward

- Allez vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un dernier bisou alors qu'il mit sa mien derrière ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner

Je me défis de son étreinte de force alors que je le sentais sourire sur mes lèvres

- Essaierais-tu de voler la vertu d'une innocente et chaste jeune demoiselle ? Me moquais-je

- Où est-elle ? Je ne vois aucune chaste demoiselle ici. Me répondit Edward en faisant mine de chercher

- Espèce de salaud ! Lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule

- Mais je plaisante ma puce, ne te vexe pas. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vois pas de chaste demoiselle mais…la plus belle et la plus sexy des femmes que j'ai jamais vu. Me répondit Edward en me prenant la main pour m'attirer vers lui avec un air sérieux

- Mais oui, rattrape-toi. Lui répondis-je faussement vexé

- Je ne plaisante plus…tu es la plus belle femme sur cette terre et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour moi. Murmura Edward en me regardant intensément

C'est…trop…adorable ! J'ai juste envie de pleurer là. Mais avant que je ne puisse le remercier, il attira délicatement mon visage vers le sien avec une telle délicatesse qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait peur de le casser. Il caressa mes lèvres des siennes lentement en me fixant toujours puis il m'embrassa tendrement comme s'il voulait me faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi dans ce baiser. C'était tellement fort et intense que j'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressait avec mon pouce. Nous étions dans une bulle, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre…enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- Bella ? Entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler et je reconnu sans mal cette personne

Je me détachais à regret de mon homme et me retournais.

- Jake. Lui dis-je avec un petit signe de tête

Merde, manquait plus que ça !

_**Et voilà ! Ca commence à devenir compliqué de maintenir un minimum d'action. Le plus important c'est que ça vous plaise. Ca vous plait hein ? J'ai mis 12 jours à pondre ce chapitre, j'y ai consacré quasiment toutes mes soirées ainsi qu'une partie de mes nuits, j'espère que tous ses efforts en valent la peine, seul vous pouvez en juger. Eh bien que dire, pas mal de rapprochement entre Bella et Edward, je sais que vous aimez ça alors je vous fais plaisir et à moi aussi par la même occasion, lol. **_

_**Sinon il y a le passage où Bella apprend à Josh que c'est elle qui l'a opéré, moment d'émotion. La soirée entre Alice et Bella où elles retrouvent leur complicité. La peste de Jenny qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'emmerder son monde. Bella était limite là ! Vous aimeriez qu'elle lui foute une raclée ? Et le moment où Bella sort son homme des griffes de ses chaudasses. J'ais essayé de donner un peu plus de légèreté et d'humour dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plut. On y trouve une Bella plus joyeuse et marrante.**_

_**Et pour finir, cette rencontre avec Jake. A votre avis comment ça va se passer ? Jake a-t-il vraiment oublié Bella et va bien se comporter ou il va lui en vouloir ? Et comment va se comporter Edward en face de Jake, le premier ex de Bella qu'il rencontre ?**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience. Je vous embrasse très très fort les filles mais je vous aimerez encore plus si vous me laissez des reviews, lol. Moi je vous harcèle ? Pas du tout ! Mdr **_


	23. Chapter 22

Salut les filles, désolé de ne poster que maintenant mais j'ai eu quelques petites imprévus.

D'abord je suis tombé malade et quand je tombe malade c'est vraiment quelque chose, je vous épargne les détails….

Puis, chose qui n'était pas prévu, j'ai passé quelques jours à Paris. Je ne suis revenu que dimanche très tard. Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu ce chapitre plus tôt.

J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné ?

Espérons juste que vous n'allez pas m'en tenir rigueur en me laissant moins de reviews parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin moi, c'est mon gagne pain, lol.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et m'en dire des nouvelles, on se retrouve en bas, bisou à toutes.

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**sev974 **: Merci et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Bisou

**beatrice **: Je sais que la liste va être longue si je fais ça, je serai la première dessus t'inquiète. Bella sait que si elle lève le petit doigt sur Jenny elle est foutu, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle se contient. Es-ce que Jake a oublié Bella ? Tu verras ça en bas. Il y aura en effet un repas chez les Cullen dans le prochain chapitre mais tout le monde connait Bella, il n'aura donc pas à la présenter et tous savent déjà que Bella et Edward sont ensemble même Esmée donc…Merci pour tes encouragements, tu me donneras ton avis pour ce chapitre

**malaxel **: En tout cas vous êtes toutes d'accord pour dire que c'est chaud bouillant, ça fais plaisir. Ca me rassure pour le futur lemon à venir. La rencontre avec Jake va rendre mal à l'aise Bella, je ne t'en dis pas plus tu verras ça par toi-même en bas. Oui le voisin d'Edward est Démetri le collègue de Bella, aucun risque qu'il soit un obstacle pour notre couple. Pour mes fictions préférées c'est un peu près la même chose que toi mais j'ai un faible pour « a new beggining » que j'ai adoré. Tu as très bon goût, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu me lis hein !lol. Moi sadique ? Vraiment ?;) Je suis la première à qui tu laisse des commentaires ? Là je suis sans voix tellement ça me touche, tu es super adorable, c'est super gentille et ça me rebooste un max ça. Promis, je ne vais pas trop vous frustrer, je vais quand même glisser des moments hot en attendant le lemon. Je t'embrasse et merci pour toutes ces belles choses que tu as dites

**karima **: Merci ma belle ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis de moi. Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise, ça me fais du bien de le savoir. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse Karima et je te dis à très bientôt

**fraisee **: Bienvenue à toi alors si tu es nouvelle, contente que ma fiction te plaise. Je sais que je me suis un peu focalisé sur Edward et Bella mais une fois que tout sera stable entre eux, je ferai apparaitre un peu plus les autres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à la prochaine

**PatiewSnow **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Ne t'inquiète pas le rapprochement se fait sûrement, tu en auras la preuve dans ce chapitre. Je confirme pour la deuxième possibilité avec Jake, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je crois que j'ai assez bien gérer la situation entre les trois, enfin c'est mon avis, tu me diras quoi. Jenny…je m'occuperais de son cas très bientôt. Merci pour ta review et à très vite, bisou

**larsand **: Je crois que tu va apprécier la confrontation et le comportement d'Edward face à Jake. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles et tu me diras aussi si Edward fait assez HOMME, lol. Bisou à toi et à très vite

**sarah-twilight-addict **: Merci pour tes compliments, j'apprécie. Si tu as lu tous les chapitres d'une traite, tu as du y passer des heures…ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis ravie que mes personnages te plaisent parce que ce n'est pas souvent le cas, alors que tu me le dises me fais plaisir. Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur. Alors merci beaucoup et je te laisse savourer le chapitre. A très vite, bisou

**anya :** Merci et contente que ça te plaise et oui le dernier chapitre date mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop. A très bientôt, bisou

**CHAPITRE 22**

POV EDWARD

- Bella ? Entendis-je quelqu'un appeler ma belle alors qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras, moi en train de l'embrasser

Je m'en foutais de la personne qui venait nous déranger mais je sentis Bella se raidir contre moi ce qui attisa ma curiosité

Je sentis Bella se détacher doucement de moi pour faire face à l'intrus.

- Jake. Dit-elle avec un petit signe de tête

Bella était dos à moi mais je pouvais sentir de l'appréhension chez elle. A présent, Bella n'avait quasiment plus aucun secret pour moi et je pouvais plus facilement décrypter ses humeurs.

Attendez un peu, Jake ? Comme dans Jacob son ex ?

Je regardais celui qui nous avait interrompus. Il devait probablement avoir mon âge, il était plutôt musclé d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Bien plus que moi mais moins qu'Emmet. Il était aussi grand que moi et la peau basané style amérindien. Les cheveux noir coupé court et un visage qui j'en suis sûre ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes.

Merde, bien sûre qu'il était beau à quoi je m'attendais ! Bella ne sortirait pas avec n'importe qui mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ressemble à un putain de mannequin. Comment je fais moi pour rivaliser maintenant ?

Je n'étais pas très au courant de leur histoire, mais je savais que Bella avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais pas assez pour pouvoir l'aimer et envisager plus avec lui. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne connaissais même pas la raison de leur séparation. Et comment Bella n'avait pas finit par craquer pour lui ? D'après ce que je voyais il n'y avait rien à jeter chez lui, enfin physiquement. Parce qu'intellectuellement je n'en savais rien mais puisqu'il travaillait dans le milieu médical il ne devait pas être stupide. Quoi que…y a qu'à voir Jenny.

Je regardais ses yeux à présent et y vit de la colère, il me fusillait du regard. Ok, toi apparemment t'as encore des sentiments pour Bella et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je me rappelais d'une certaine conversation concernant Jacob quand on était allé au restaurant tous ensemble pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à oublier Bella et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la récupérer. Mais Bella ne supportant plus son acharnement avait décidé de ne plus le voir. Visiblement il ne s'en était pas encore remit.

Pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Qu'es-ce que je ferai moi si Bella décidait de me laisser aussi ?

Je ne pourrai pas m'y résoudre et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle me revienne.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Bella après un silence gênant

- Pas aussi bien que toi apparemment. Lui répondit-il en serrant la mâchoire

- Qu'es-ce que…oh pardon je te présente Edward. Edward je te présente Jacob. Se contenta de dire Bella mal à l'aise

Elle ne voulait pas dire que c'était son ex mais elle ne voulait pas dire que c'était un ami non plus de peur de blesser Jacob. Je la comprenais elle se retrouvait dans une position inconfortable.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas de savoir comment s'appelle ton mec d'une nuit. Alors tu as recommencé ? Lui reprocha Jacob avec un air de dégoût

Il commençait tout doucement à m'énerver. Je n'intervenais pas parce que je sentais que Bella ne le voulait pas et préférait s'en sortir toute seule. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas que Jacob me prenne pour un coup d'un soir.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger Jake et tu te trompe parce qu'Edward n'est pas un coup d'un soir, il est bien plus. Lui répondit Bella en faisant inconsciemment je crois un pas en arrière qui la conduisit directement dans mes bras.

Alors instinctivement je passais un bras autour de sa taille de sorte que ma main repose sur son ventre. Ce geste n'échappa à Jacob bien sûr qui serra les dents.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Lui demanda Jacob

Pour qui il se prend lui ? Ca ne le regarde absolument pas ! Mais je souhaitais vraiment que Bella lui dise qu'on était ensemble, qu'elle et moi formions un couple. Ca me rassurerait dans un certain sens, je voulais que dans la tête de Bella ce soit bien clair et évident. Qu'elle ait intégrer ce fait dans son esprit et sa vie de tous les jours. C'est une chose de se dire qu'on est un couple mais une autre de l'annoncer aux autres.

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas Jake mais…Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Lui répondit Bella hésitante

Je savais que ce n'était pas le fait d'être ensemble qui la gênait mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jake qui visiblement tenait encore beaucoup à Bella.

- ENSEMBLE ? Comment tu peux être avec lui alors que tu ne recherche rien de sérieux. Pour moi quand on sort avec une personne, c'est qu'on prévoit un futur avec elle. Un mariage, un bébé mais toi tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Tu ne veux rien de tout ça Bella alors pourquoi t'embêter avec une relation qui ne te mène nulle part. C'est ridicule. Répliqua sèchement Jacob

- J'ai peut-être…changé. Lui répondit Bella appréhendant la réaction de Jacob

Je vis le regard dur de Jacob devenir triste

- Alors avec moi tu ne pouvais pas mais avec lui si ? Lui demanda Jacob d'une voix éteinte

Même moi qui ne le connaissais pas, je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. Bella avait dû énormément compter pour lui.

Il m'aurait presque fait de la peine s'il ne se montrait pas si injuste avec Bella. On ne pouvait rien prévoir dans la vie, rien n'était gravé dans la roche et les gens pouvaient changer. Bella ne l'a pas fait sans mal d'ailleurs. Jacob n'était tout simplement pas la bonne personne à l'époque. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ça ? On ne pouvait pas se forcer à aimer une personne.

- Jake…s'il te plait…ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je croyais qu'on avait tiré un trait sur tout ça et qu'on avait convenu de devenir amis. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu allais mieux. Et je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un toi aussi ? Lui demanda Bella

- C'est pas la question et tu le sais. Si j'ai abandonné l'idée de t'avoir un jour pour moi c'était parce que je pensais que c'était impossible, que jamais tu ne changerais d'avis. Et là je te vois dans les bras d'un autre en train de l'embrasser et…te serrer contre lui…alors qu'avec moi tu étais si distante. Tu n'as jamais été aussi affectueuse avec moi Bella, pourquoi ? Lui demanda Jacob désespéré

Je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait réellement de la situation et je le plaignais mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce n'était juste pas la bonne personne pour Bella ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire !

- Bella n'a rien à se reprocher alors arrête de la faire culpabiliser. Ne crois pas qu'elle m'a laissé entrer aussi facilement dans sa vie et que ça été facile pour elle de se laisser aller. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on se connait et seulement quelques jours qu'on est ensemble. Alors tire un trait et passe à autre chose. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible

Bella n'osait pas le remettre à sa place parce qu'elle savait qu'il souffrait et ne voulait pas l'enfoncer davantage. Mais lui, il en jouait et ne se gênait pas pour la faire culpabiliser, ce qui marchait très bien d'ailleurs. J'avais peur que Bella se pose trop de question après ça.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi, on a vécu quelque chose de très fort. Ca aurait pu marcher si elle avait fait plus d'effort. S'énerva Jacob

Là il va trop loin. Il colle tout sur le dos de Bella !

- Ca suffit maintenant, même si je comprends que ça te blesse, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire désormais Jake. J'ai essayé d'être sympa mais comme d'habitude tu insiste toujours autant et tu ne sais jamais quant t'arrêter. On ne pourra décidément jamais rester amis toi et moi et je trouve ça bien dommage parce que je t'appréciais vraiment en tant que personne. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. Lui dit Bella d'une voix triste

Elle s'éloigna de lui…et de moi par la même occasion. Il lui avait fait de la peine ce salopard.

- T'es content de toi ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la faire souffrir ? Il y a encore quelques minutes de ça, elle était heureuse et épanouit, tu arrive et tu fous tout en l'air. Lui dis-je en colère

- Tu as peur qu'elle remette tout en question et qu'elle te laisse tomber ? Parce que je te dis une chose, tu n'es jamais à l'abri de rien avec Bella, ne la prend jamais pour acquise. Parce que le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins, elle fera marche arrière et balayera d'une traite tout ce que vous avez pu vivre ensemble sans l'once d'un regret. Tu auras toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec elle et tu ressentiras toujours cette peur au ventre en te disant que peut-être aujourd'hui elle s'en irait. Me dit Jacob mauvais

Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui me faisait peur mais je ne le laisserais pas avoir une telle importance. La relation qu'il avait avec Bella était totalement différente de celle que j'ai avec elle aujourd'hui. Et elle me l'avait prouvé à l'instant en lui disant que c'était du sérieux avec moi.

- Si c'est que tu ressentais, c'est que cette relation était vouée à l'échec et depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'est censé se passer une relation, avoir perpétuellement peur que l'autre t'abandonne. Tu savais qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que toi et je te soupçonne même d'avoir fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour repousser l'échéance quitte à la faire culpabiliser. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi et tu le savais, tu l'as repoussé dans ses retranchements et tu continue à lui faire du mal. Jamais je n'empêcherais Bella de fréquenter ses amis, mais quand ils sont néfaste et la rende malheureuse alors j'ai le droit de m'en mêler. Je te conseille de rester loin d'elle Jacob et de ne plus chercher à la revoir. Si j'apprends que tu lui a encore fais du mal, je ne serai pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois. Le menaçais-je alors que je le voyais serrer les poings

Je ne m'attardais pas davantage auprès de lui et couru dans la direction qu'avait pris Bella. Je la retrouvais quelques mètres plus loin assise sur un banc la tête en arrière et les yeux fermé. J'aurai pu croire qu'elle était paisible si elle n'avait pas cette ligne entre ses sourcils, celle qui me prouvait qu'elle était contrariée.

- Hey ma puce. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder puis elle se blottit contre mon torse. Je refermais immédiatement mes bras autour d'elle et nichais mon visage dans ses cheveux en les parsemant de petits baisers.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec lui mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce qu'il disait. S'excusa Bella

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a permis de lui dire ma façon de penser. Lui répondis-je ne lui en voulant pas du tout de m'avoir laissé avec Jacob

Bella releva brusquement sa tête

- Quoi ? Vous ne…il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella avec appréhension

- Non, on ne s'est pas battu si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. On a juste eu une conversation d'homme à homme. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle soufflait de soulagement

Bella se remit contre mon torse et soupira

- Tu sais je ne peux pas totalement lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça, je le comprends dans une certaine mesure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, il tenait vraiment à moi et au lieu de me séparer de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop attaché, je trouvais toujours des excuses pour repousser plus loin l'échéance. Me confia Bella

Je savais que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait remarqué depuis le début qu'elle ne tenait pas autant à lui et il avait joué sur ça !

- Ne culpabilise pas bébé, il le savait que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et il s'est voilé la face. Il n'est pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Mhm. Répondit Bella en se serrant plus fort contre moi.

Puis elle prit ma main dans la sienne avant de tourner mon poignet

- Merde t'as vu l'heure ? Tu va être en retard Edward, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute. Me dit Bella en s'éloignant de moi

En effet il était 13h et j'avais 30 minutes pour rentrer chez moi pour me doucher et me préparer. Mais c'était faisable.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je serai à l'heure à condition que je parte maintenant. Lui dis-je à contre cœur

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la laisser toute seule mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Ne perds pas de temps alors. Me dit Bella en se levant

Je suivis le mouvement et la ramenait contre moi. Je pris son visage en coupe pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, si je m'emportais j'allais vraiment être en retard

- Allez va, on se voit toute à l'heure. Me dit Bella

- A tout à l'heure bébé, tu vas me manquer. Lui dis-je en souriant

Bella me sourit avant de faire quelque pas en arrière tout en me regardant. Elle m'envoya un baiser avant de me tourner le dos et de rentrer chez elle en trottinant. Elle savait que si elle ne partait pas en premier, je n'arriverai pas à la laisser. Mais même si elle s'en allait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner. J'avais une vue parfaite sur ses fesses rebondies et ses magnifique longue jambe. Je me secouais vivement la tête pour me ressaisir et partis de mon côté en courant.

J'arrivais rapidement chez moi et fonçais directement dans la douche. Après m'être lavé, je m'habillais et préparais mes partitions pour mes cours. Ce serait mon dernier cours avant au moins une bonne semaine. J'avais pris cette décision hier, j'en avais marre de faire du sur place. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de me renseigner sur un éventuel poste à pourvoir au conservatoire.

Si c'était le cas, je me remettrais sérieusement au piano et passerais le test pour devenir professeur. J'avais en tête de n'en parler à personne pour le moment, je ne voulais pas a avoir à expliquer mon échec si je ne réussissais pas. Mais si Bella me posait la question, je ne lui mentirais pas. C'était elle après tout qui m'avait poussé dans cette direction. J'espérais seulement que tout se passerai bien et que je n'aurai pas à reprendre mes cours avec ces gamins.

En fin de journée, je préviendrai mes employeurs de mon absence toute la semaine en espérant qu'ils ne me posent pas trop de problème. Je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi non plus. Si ça ne marchais pas au conservatoire, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mes élèves, j'avais besoin de ce boulot.

Je sortis de chez moi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon appartement histoire de voir si ce n'était pas le bordel. Bella allait rentrer avec moi tout à l'heure et je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mon bazar.

POV BELLA

Je rentrais doucement de moins bonne humeur qu'en sortant de chez moi. Avoir vu Jake m'avait cassé le moral. Il avait l'air tellement triste en me voyant avec Edward…j'avais eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter et lui demander pardon mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et je ne voulais pas le torturer davantage en ayant des gestes affectueux envers lui. Lui qui m'avait promis qu'il avait tourné la page…je savais à présent que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait dû remarquer qu'entre Edward et moi c'était différent. Il a du sentir ce lien qui m'unissait à Edward et ça lui avait fait du mal. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour soulager sa peine à part sortir de sa vie.

- Hey tu es là ? Vous avez couru longtemps dis donc. Me dit Alice alors que je rentrais

- Pas vraiment, une petite heure. Lui dis-je en m'affalant sur le fauteuil

- Toi ça à pas l'air d'aller. Me dit Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi

- Pas vraiment. Lui dis-je en soupirant

Je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob plus tôt

- Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre tu sais et ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit quand il assure t'avoir oublié. Son comportement parle pour lui. C'est bête que vous ne puissiez pas resté amis, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Me dit Alice

- Ouai je sais, je pense la même chose mais maintenant ce n'est plus une option. Peut-être dans quelques années qui sait. Dis-je en me levant

- Bon, moi je vais te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper. On va se promener et peut-être aller au ciné. Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer. M'annonça Alice hésitante

- Reste avec Jazz, de toute façon je vais passer la soirée et la nuit chez Edward. Lui dis-je

- On a décidé de passer le pas ? Me demanda Alice avec un sourire coquin

- Non pas encore…mais disons qu'on peut explorer d'autres choses plus…sensuelle. Découvrir nos corps sous tous les angles et s'adonner à…

Je le faisais exprès et j'attendais de voir ce qu'elle pouvait supporter et à quel moment elle m'arrêterait.

- Ok stop, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus là. Me dit Alice en grimaçant

- Tu peux bien dire des cochonneries toi et quand c'est moi…petite nature va. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Demande à mon petit ami si je suis une petite nature. Se défendit Alice

- Mais bien sûr, je vais lui demander…Hey Jaz comment est Alice au lit, c'est un bon coup ?...et bien sûr il va me répondre…Ta sœur et super bonne Bella. Dis-je moqueuse

- Il pourrait. Me répondit Alice

- C'est ça, allez va au lieu de raconter des conneries. Lui dis-je

- Passe une bonne journée. Me dit Alice en ramassant son sac

- Toi aussi et profitez du beau temps avec Jazz. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre

Je me déshabillais rapidement et filais sous la douche laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là mais l'eau commençait à devenir froide alors je me dépêchais de me laver avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette de bain. J'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et optais pour un simple jean bleu clair et un débardeur noir. Je compléterais le tout avec une petite veste classique noir et des ballerines.

Je mis un soutien gorge et un shorty en dentelle couleur lavande avant d'enfiler le jean et le débardeur. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me contentais juste de mettre un peu de gloss. Une fois prête, je cherchais mon lecteur Mp3 pour le ramener à Josh comme prévu. Il devait s'ennuyer grave le pauvre.

Je sentis mon estomac crier famine alors je décidais de manger rapidement un petit bout. Je me fis un sandwich à la dinde et un verre de soda. Je mangeais rapidement parce que les heures filaient. Une fois finis, je pris mon sac et sortais. Je pris ma moto et arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital.

Je rentrais par la porte principal au lieu des urgences, bien que j'aurai voulu faire un petit coucou à Carlisle, Kate ou encore Dém, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de tomber sur Jenny. Qui sait ce que je pourrais lui faire !

- Comment ça va beau gosse ? Dis-je à Josh en rentrant dans sa chambre

Il avait la télécommande en main et regardait la télé

- Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour que je sorte d'ici ? Je ferai tout ce que tu veux Bella, j'en peux plus. Se plaignit Josh

- Je sais mon chéri mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. HEY MAIS…on t'a enlevé la dérivation ? C'est génial, de quoi tu te plains ? Lui dis-je contente de voir que ces satanés tuyaux n'étaient plus là

- De quoi je me plains ? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? De la bouffe dégueulasse, franchement c'est tout simplement…y a pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'on nous donne à manger, c'est une honte. Et puis y a pas moyen de dormir tranquille, toutes les 20 minutes y a quelqu'un qui rentre comme si on était dans un moulin, aucune intimité. Et cette connerie de sonde urinaire, c'est vraiment la honte. J'en peux plus je veux sortir. Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu t'occuperas de moi pour qu'ils me laissent sortir ? Me demanda Josh en faisant la moue

- Tu as encore besoin de rester un peu ici, tu n'es pas en état de sortir Josh, sois patient. Lui dis-je

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on était amis, tu peux partir et ne plus revenir. Me dit Josh en boudant

- Oh ok…dans ce cas je reprends avec moi le mp3 que j'e t'avais apporté. Amuse-toi bien. Lui dis-je en faisant mine de prendre mon sac

- NON RESTE ! Je plaisantais Bella, qu'es-ce que tu peux être susceptible. Me dit Josh

- Oh je suis rassuré parce que de toute façon j'ai oublié de t'apporter le mp3. Dis-je en me rasseyant

- Putain, dis-moi que t'as pas fais ça Bella. Depuis hier j'attends d'écouter de la bonne musique. Allez…dis-moi que tu plaisante. Me dit Josh désespéré alors que j'essayais de ne pas rire

- Idiot va, allez tiens. Lui dis-je en sortant le mp3 de mon sac

- Oh merci, je t'adore. Me dit Josh en l'attrapant

Il fit défiler la playlist visiblement satisfait de mes choix musicaux. Pendant que Josh regardait la playlist, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je fouillais donc rapidement dans mon sac avant que la sonnerie cesse.

- Allo ? Dis-je aussitôt l'ayant attrapé

- _Bella ma chérie, c'est Esmée. Comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

- Je vais bien merci Esmée et toi comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je alors que Josh me regardait se demandant sûrement qui était Esmée

- _Je vais très bien merci. En faite, Carlisle m'a dit qu'un ami à toi était à l'hôpital, es-ce qu'il va mieux ?_ Me demanda Esmée inquiète

- Beaucoup mieux Dieu merci. Lui répondis-je en regardant mon imbécile de meilleur ami en train de fredonner

- _Tant mieux alors, je suis contente. Si je t'appelle, c'est_ _pour t'inviter demain soir à venir diner à la maison avec Edward. Il y aura aussi Emmet et Rosalie. Qu'en dis-tu ? _Me demanda Esmée

- Carlisle m'en avait parlé en effet et ce serait un plaisir de me joindre à vous. Lui répondis-je

- _C'est formidable Bella, je suis contente que tu acceptes. Ca te va vers 19h ?_ Me demanda Esmée

- C'est parfait mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne un peu plus tôt pour t'aider ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oh non chérie mais c'est gentille de me le proposer, de toute façon tu viens en même temps qu'Edward non ?_ Me demanda Esmée hésitante

- Heu…je ne sais pas trop, je dois en parler avec lui, c'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique. Lui répondis-je

Elle était au courant pour Edward et moi, ça crevait les yeux. Carlisle avait sûrement dû lui en toucher un mot, notre proximité à Edward et moi n'a pas dû lui échapper. A moins que ce soit Edward qui lui en ait parlé ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir, es-ce qu'Edward était le genre de garçon à confier tout à sa mère ? Si c'est le cas, je trouve ça adorable !

- _D'accord mais je pense qu'Edward voudra que tu viennes avec lui. Comme on habite un peu loin et en dehors de la ville, ce n'est pas très prudent de venir seule et en moto en plus. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je serai plus rassuré si tu venais avec lui. _Me confia Esmée m'émouvant par la même occasion

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine. Elle était tellement…maternelle et c'était vraiment agréable. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce sentiment avant, ce n'est pas avec René que j'aurai pu connaitre ça.

- C'est adorable de t'inquiéter pour moi Esmée, je tâcherai de venir avec Edward alors. Lui répondis-je ému

- _Je suis rassuré. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je te dis à demain soir ma puce._ Me dit Esmée chaleureusement

- Merci Esmée, à demain. Lui répondis-je

- _Merci à toi, au revoir Bella._ Me dit Esmée avant de raccrocher

Je restais un instant dans mes pensées en pensant au tournant qu'aurait pris ma vie si j'avais eu une mère aimante comme Esmée. J'enviais Emmet et Edward d'avoir la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle.

- C'était qui ? Me demanda Josh en éteignant le mp3 pour le poser sur la petite table à côté de lui

- Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Lui répondis-je en me ressaisissant

Ca ne servait à rien de m'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Je devais me faire à l'idée que je n'ai jamais eu de mère et que je n'en aurais jamais.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle voulait ? Me demanda Josh en tapotant le lit pour que je vienne m'asseoir à côté de lui

- Que je vienne diner demain soir avec Edward. Lui répondis-je

- Oh ho, ça devient sérieux, tu va rencontrer la belle famille. Se moqua Josh

- J'ai déjà été chez eux je te signal, c'était avant qu'Edward et moi soyons ensemble. Je les connais déjà tous de toute façon alors ça va aller. Lui répondis-je en repensant à l'accueil chaleureux que m'avait réservé Esmée la première fois

- Qu'es-ce qui cloche alors ? Me demanda Josh en prenant ma main dans la sienne

- Tout va bien, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce que tu es bizarre depuis que tu as raccroché et même avant. En plus je te connais trop bien. Me répondit Josh

- C'est rien…c'est juste que…je réfléchis. Lui dis-je perdu dans mes pensées

- Hein hein…et à quoi ? Me demanda Josh en caressant ma paume avec son pouce

- Je…en faite c'est Esmée, elle est tellement chaleureuse…attentionné…

- Maternelle ? Rajouta Josh

Je le regardais choqué qu'il puisse aussi facilement lire en moi. Je le sous-estimais souvent, il en savait plus que je ne le pensais sur moi. Et parfois il m'arrivait d'oublier qu'il est au courant pour René. Des fois j'ai même l'impression que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu entre lui et moi et qu'il ne savait rien. J'avais encore du mal à assimiler le fait qu'une autre personne soit au courant.

- Comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien ? Lui demandais-je en le fixant

- Tu as souvent eu cet air absent sur ton visage quand tu pensais à René, tu as l'air torturé mais en même temps prête à tout casser. J'ai appris au fil du temps à savoir quand tu pense à elle. Me répondit Josh avec un sourire triste

- Si tu savais comme j'aurai aimé savoir que tu étais au courant, j'aurai pu vider mon sac et me soulager un peu de toute cette merde. Dis-je en serrant un peu plus fort sa main

- Crois-moi, ça me faisait autant de mal que toi de te voir comme ça. J'aurai voulu que tu m'en parle et surtout te décharger de ce fardeau Bella. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire sinon ton père m'aurait tué pour te l'avoir dis. Me dit Josh en grimaçant

Je souriais tristement en pensant à tout le temps que j'avais perdu.

- Ca semble si simple avec Esmée, il y a une telle bonté, une telle tendresse qui se dégage d'elle. On a l'impression qu'elle est faite pour être mère…elle. Elle ne se force pas pour faire certaine chose, ça lui vient naturellement. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, elle m'a tout de suite prise dans ses bras et ça m'a fait bizarre. Ca m'a fait du bien mais ça m'a prise au dépourvu parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça. Maintenant elle s'inquiète pour moi et elle veut m'intégrer à un diner de famille. Elle est tellement…

- C'est la mère que tu aurais voulu avoir. Termina Josh pour moi

- Ouai… je me demande si la plupart des mères sont comme Esmée ou si elle est à part. Me demandais-je

- Chérie…la majorité des mères sont comme elle, aimante, attentionné…des mères quoi ! René n'était visiblement pas une mère pour toi mais ta génitrice. Je ne la connais pas mais je la déteste de t'avoir autant fais souffrir…encore aujourd'hui alors que tu es une belle jeune femme elle réussit à te pourrir la vie. Me dit Josh irrité

- Tu sais…je me suis toujours demandé comment je réagirais si je tombais sur elle un jour. Avouais-je à Josh

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose…ça t'anéantirai mais en même temps…je crois que ça te ferai du bien. Tu pourrais lui dire tout ce que tu as eu sur le cœur toutes ces années. Te soulager de ce poids. Me répondit Josh

- C'est vrai mais…j'ai un peu peur de la réaction d'Alice. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a tellement envie d'une mère qu'elle serait prête à tout oublier et lui donner une chance. Même si je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…je crois que ça me tuerai Josh. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé à cause de cette femme…voir Alice lui ouvrir grand les bras alors que moi j'ai été là pour elle tout au long de sa vie…ça me détruirait. Dis-je avec une boule dans la gorge

J'espérais vraiment ne jamais revoir René de toute ma vie parce que j'étais quasiment sûr qu'Alice réagirait comme je l'imaginais.

- Bella…si Alice faisait ça, elle ferait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie parce que personne n'a été plus une mère pour elle que toi et elle serait vraiment ingrate de te faire ça. Je serai le premier à lui botter les fesses si elle faisait ça. Mais je sais aussi que René la décevra tôt ou tard et qu'elle reviendra vers toi. Reste à savoir ce que toi tu feras alors. Me dit Josh

- J'en sais foutrement rien mais je croise les doigts pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Espérais-je de tout mon cœur

René avait gâché nos vies une fois, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle le fasse une deuxième fois.

Nous continuions à discuter avec Josh mais sur des sujets plus joyeux. Je lui racontais ma soirée avec Alice et mon notre délire sur les noms des films porno alors que Josh était mort de rire. Il me confia même avoir vu le fameux « Blanche fesse et les sept mains » le pervers. Il m'avait dit que c'était un peu tordu comme porno et qu'il n'en avait jamais revu depuis.

- Salut la compagnie. Nous dit Vince en rentrant dans la chambre tout joyeux

- Salut. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il m'embrassa sur la joue

- Tiens c'est pour toi, avec les compliments de ton chef. Dit Vince en donnant un sachet de nourriture à Josh

- Oh putain de la vraie nourriture. Dit Josh en ouvrant le sachet avec impatience alors que Vince et moi nous moquions gentiment de lui

Je jetais un œil à mon portable et vis qu'il était déjà 18h.

- Je vais devoir y aller les garçons. Leur annonçais-je

- Tu ne veux pas partager mon repas ? Me demanda Josh

- Non t'es gentille mais Edward doit passer me chercher dans une heure. Lui répondis-je

Vince émit un petit son qui ressemblait fort à un grognement

- Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Non pourquoi ? Me demanda Vince en se renfrognant

- Ne sois pas jaloux Vince, laisse Bella vivre. Le réprimanda Josh

Puis Vince regarda Josh mauvais et ils se toisèrent un petit moment comme si une discussion silencieuse avait lieu entre eux. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs, ces deux là me cachaient quelque chose.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Leur demandais-je

- Rien. Me répondit brusquement Vince

- Ouai c'est ça, Vince tu me fatigue…vraiment. Ne m'oblige pas à me censurer quand tu es là. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter de parler d'Edward à chaque fois que Vince était dans les parages

- Je t'ai dis qu'il me fallait du temps. Se justifia Vince

- Et combien de temps tu crois que ça prendra ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton sec

Cette petite vendetta injustifiée contre Edward commençait à me courir. Ok Edward n'était pas blanc comme neige mais il n'avait jamais rien fait à Vince et ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort ? Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui à propos de ça et encore m'éloigner de lui.

- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi et de vouloir ton bien. Répliqua Vince mauvais

- Vince ! Le réprimanda Josh d'une voix dure

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous quelques secondes avant que je ne décide qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

J'attrapais ma veste et me dirigeais vers Josh pour lui embrasser le front.

- Ne lui en veut pas trop Bella, je crois que si j'avais vu Edward faire…toutes ces choses je réagirais comme lui. Murmura Josh à mon oreille

Je savais que Vince m'aimait et ne voulait que mon bien mais il n'avait pas à faire des remarques désagréables tout le temps. Je lui demandais juste de garder ça pour lui. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de penser à tout ce que Vince avait pu voir. Dès que des images d'Edward et de ces filles en boites apparaissaient devant mes yeux je faisais mon possible pour les éloigner. Vince était la deuxième personne après Emmet à me parler de ça. Je n'avais vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment…jamais d'ailleurs.

- Ouai, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose demain ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, juste toi. Me répondit Josh en souriant

Je lui souri en retour avant de regarder Vince qui je le voyais regrettais ce malaise entre nous

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue.

Mais quand j'allais m'éloigner, il attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir. Il me ramena à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Je souris, contente qu'on ne se quitte pas sur cette mauvaise note. Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Désolé d'être aussi con parfois mais je tiens à toi, c'est la seule excuse que je puisse te donner. Chuchota Vince

- Je tâcherai de garder ça dans un coin de ma tête quand tu te comporteras à nouveau comme un imbécile. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il me relâcha

Je le poussais un peu sur le torse alors qu'il se mit à rire franchement.

- Allez je vous laisse, à demain. Leur dis-je en sortant

Je me dirigeais vers ma moto pour rentrer chez moi.

- Hey, l'étrangère. M'appela quelqu'un alors que je montais sur ma moto

Je me retournais et le vit courir vers moi

- Hey salut ça fait longtemps. Lui dis-je contente de voir Dèm alors qu'il me fit la bise

- Ouai au moins deux semaines, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Kate m'a raconté mais tout va bien maintenant apparemment. Veinarde va, en prime t'as deux semaine de vacance. Si y a que ça pour avoir des congés moi aussi je vais ouvrir le crane d'un proche. Tu crois que ça compte si j'ouvre Jenny ? Je ne suis pas proche d'elle mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire, qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda Dém sérieusement

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Tu m'as manqué toi et ton sens de l'humour. Lui dis-je en riant

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais je l'aimais beaucoup

- C'est moins marrant quand t'es pas là et Jenny la sensu est plus chiante que jamais. Je te le dis tout de suite, elle n'arrête pas de te pourrir mais Kate et moi on la remet en place. Elle fait comme si c'était l'hôpital de son père cette garce. Me dit Dèm mauvais

- Laissez-la parler et évitez là, cette fille n'apporte que des problèmes. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis pour moi. Mais c'est clair que quand je reviens je vais lui faire bouffer ces extensions. Peut-être que je ne peux pas lui en coller une mais je peux être aussi vicieuse qu'elle. Dis-je

- Tu fais vraiment peur chérie, t'as juste l'air d'une psychopathe là tout de suite. Se moqua Dém

- J'y peux rien, cette fille fait ressentir mon mauvais côté. Lui répondis-je

- Pas que chez toi je te rassure, c'est pareille avec nous. Une fois qu'elle s'approche de nous, Kate et moi on se met en mode hyène. C'est pas triste je te jure. Mais c'est mieux si on joue ensemble alors dépêche-toi de revenir qu'on puisse vraiment rigoler. Me demanda Dèm

- Je vais faire de mon mieux je te jure. Lui promis-je

- Pendant que je te tiens, je fais une petite fête chez moi mardi soir et tu es cordialement invité. D'ailleurs tu es mon invité d'honneur puisque tu seras la seule que je connais. Tous les autres ce sont mes voisins, j'ai aussi invité Kate mais elle travaille ce soir là. Donc hors de question que tu te défile, tu viens un point c'est tout. Me dit Dém catégorique

- Ok mais je n'allais pas te dire non de toute façon. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Me répondit Dém

- Vers quelle heure tu veux que je vienne ? Lui demandais-je

- Et bien si ça ne te dérange pas, ça serait bien si tu pouvais me donner un petit coup de main en journée. Me demanda Dém cette fois-ci un peu hésitant

- Bien sûre, vers 15h ça te vas ? Comme ça je vais voir Josh puis je viens t'aider. Lui dis-je

- C'est parfait, merci Bella. Bon, on se voit mardi alors. Me dit Dém en me faisant la bise

- Hey, tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu n'as rien à faire ? Me demanda Dém

- Pas tout de suite. Je rentre chez moi pour me changer, Edward doit venir me chercher. Lui dis-je

- Edward…ce n'est pas celui qui vit dans le même immeuble que moi ? Me demanda Dém curieux

- Si c'est lui, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontré ? Lui demandais-je

- Il se pourrait bien que si. C'est un ami proche ? Me demanda Dém en souriant

- En effet…on sort ensemble depuis peu. Lui avouais-je

- Tu n'es donc plus un cœur à prendre ? Merde, tu vas en faire des malheureux méchante. Me taquina Dém

- Des malheureuses aussi, il a beaucoup de succès avec les filles notamment une. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Ho ho, il y a du dossier là-dessous, raconte. M'incita Dém

Curieusement j'avais confiance en lui donc je me confiais facilement. Difficile à croire de ma part, j'étais vraiment en train de changer.

Je lui racontais donc que Jenny était une ex à Edward et qu'elle me faisait la misère parce qu'elle voulait le récupérer.

- Ok, donc c'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste comme ça. Et c'était lui le mec parfait dont elle parlait quand on était en salle de repos ? Me demanda Dém

- C'est bien lui, quand je l'ai vu devant ton immeuble, c'était lui qu'elle était venu voir. Dis-je dégouté

- Eh ben, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux cette folle. Mais je la comprends…si ton Edward est celui que je crois, et ben ma cochonne tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui. C'est une vraie bombe. Me dit Dém émerveillé

- Je ne sais pas si on parle du même mais il est vrai qu'Edward est beau comme un Dieu. Lui dis-je sans gêne

- Et il est tout à toi veinarde, ce n'est pas juste. Bon, de toute façon on va vite le savoir puisque je vais l'inviter. Me dit Dém enthousiaste

- Ce serait bien. Lui dis-je contente

- Et tu sais quoi ? Et si tu lui faisais la surprise…tu ne lui dis pas que tu viens à ma fête, ni que tu me connais. Comme ça quand il te verra débarquer il va se poser des tas de questions, ça sera super. Limite s'il va pas se dire que tu le trompe avec moi. Me dit Dém tout excité

- Toi t'as envie de me foutre dans la merde oui. Lui dis-je pas très emballé par son plan

- Mais non ça va être marrant, ça ne va durer que quelques minutes. S'il te propose de venir à la fête, tu lui dis que tu ne peux pas parce que tu es déjà invité chez un ami…moi en l'occurrence et ce n'est pas un mensonge parce que tu es mon amie. Puis tu fais ton possible pour qu'il vienne à MA fête. Tu te débrouille comme tu veux mais il doit venir, il sera malheureux le pauvre d'être là sans sa chérie. Puis tu va arriver habiller comme une bombe sexuelle bien évidemment et là il ne va pas savoir ce qui lui arrive, ça va être trop marrant. Me dit Dém ayant déjà tout calculé

- Quelle imagination débordante, c'est quoi ce scénario que tu nous as sortis ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Allez s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi. Tu ne perds rien là-dedans, au contraire tu as tout à y gagner. Au début il va être jaloux…puis excité parce que tu seras bandante…et il va te faire ta fête toute la nuit si tu veux mon avis. Et tu diras merci qui ? Merci Didi. Me dit Dém en se désignant

Il était tellement excité par ce plan que je n'avais pas envie de lui dire non. Après tout il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans.

- D'accord mais si ça tourne mal et qu'il m'en veut, je te tiendrai pour responsable. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Pas de problème mais je te garantis que ça se passera bien. Me garanti Dém

- Ok, allez on y va sinon je vais être en retard. Lui dis-je en grimpant de nouveau sur ma moto alors que Dém se mit derrière moi.

Je le déposais rapidement devant chez lui et il s'empressa de rentrer pour glisser l'invitation sous la porte d'Edward. Comme ça quand on rentrera ensemble tout à l'heure, je le persuaderai d'y aller. Il avait tout prévu le coquin.

Je rentrais à l'appart qui était vide. Alice était avec Jazz et Angela…et bien on ne la voyait presque plus. Elle me manquait quand même, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus discuté toutes les deux. Mais elle était heureuse avec Ben et j'étais contente pour elle parce qu'elle méritait vraiment ce bonheur plus que quiconque.

Il était à présent 18h45 et Edward n'allait pas tarder à finir.

Je décidais quand même de me changer, je ne portais qu'un simple jean et un tee-shirt.

J'allais donc dans ma chambre et cherchais de quoi mettre dans mon dressing. Je me décidais pour une mini jupe en jean bleu clair et un top col bateau à manche courte fuchsia avec des motifs de fleur en dentelle noir. Je changeais de sous vêtements parce qu'il me fallait un soutien gorge sans bretelle. Je dégotais donc un ensemble avec shorty rose pale. Je complétais ça par une paire de spartiate noire m'allant jusqu'en bas du genou. Je préparais ma veste en cuir pour la mettre avant de sortir.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et défis ma queue de cheval. Je la refis plus basse et sur le côté. Ensuite je refis mon maquillage en rajoutant de l'eye liner noir, du blush et du gloss rose framboise. Je complétais ça avec des boucles d'oreilles Créole.

J'étais prête et il était…19h20.

Ok il est en retard mais ce n'est pas la mort.

Je décidais de ranger un peu ma chambre en attendant. Une fois fini, monsieur n'étant toujours pas là, je décidais de faire une machine. Je m'affalais ensuite sur le canapé et regardais la télé. Je zappais depuis 10 minutes quand mon portable sonna.

- Oui ? Répondis-je

- _Bella…je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai dû faire quelque chose avant._ Me dit Edward stressé

- C'est pas grave. Lui répondis-je

Je n'étais pas une de ces filles qui deviennent folle parce que leur copain est en retard. Mais y a quand même des limites, j'ai attendu 30 minutes. Il avait l'air assez sous tension comme ça, je n'allais pas en plus lui en rajouter.

- _Si, ça fait au moins une demi-heure que j'aurai dû t'appeler._ Me dit Edward en colère contre lui

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Sinon…si t'as autre chose à faire je reste chez moi et on reporte ça, y a aucun souci. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- _NON BELLA…enfin non j'arrive, j'ai envie de passer cette soirée avec toi et rien ne m'en empêchera. Je serai là dans 10 minutes. _Me dit Edward alors que j'entendais le moteur de sa voiture rugir

- Vas–y doucement quand même, ne va pas faire d'accident. De toute façon tu va devoir attendre un peu parce que je ne peux pas sortir tout de suite. Quand tu arrive, sonne pour que je t'ouvre. Lui dis-je

- _Oh ok, j'arrive._ Me dit-il incertain

Il devait sûrement penser que je lui faisais payer le pauvre. Mais en réalité j'attendais que ma machine finisse pour que je tende mon linge. J'aurai bien laissé Alice le faire mais elle ne rentrait pas non plus cette nuit et si je laissais la machine comme ça, mes vêtements sentiraient le moisi après. C'est pas top ça.

- A tout de suite. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je continuais à zapper et m'arrêtais sur une chaine musicale. Quelques minutes après j'entendis la sonnette. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour ouvrir à Edward et ouvris aussi la porte d'entrée. J'allais ensuite voir où en était ma machine et vis qu'elle était finis.

POV EDWARD

Bordel, j'étais sacrément en retard, plus d'une demi-heure. Ca m'étonnait que Bella ne m'ait pas encore appelé pour me faire une scène. Je l'avais appelé avec pas mal d'appréhension mais elle ne m'en voulait pas bizarrement. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait fait tout un cinéma mais pas Bella. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir tout de suite et je me demandais si ce n'était pas ma punition. Je m'en foutais de toute façon je l'avais bien mérité, du moment qu'elle venait toujours chez moi, ça m'allait.

Ce qui m'avait pris tout ce temps, c'était les coups de téléphones que je devais passer. J'ai dû appeler tout mes employeurs pour annuler mes cours de la semaine pour me focaliser sur le piano et le conservatoire. Comme Bella allait être avec moi jusqu'à demain, je ne pourrai pas appeler. De plus je devais prévenir ce soir pour mes cours de demain. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais pris du retard.

J'arrivais à l'appartement de Bella et vis que la porte était entrouverte. Elle avait dû l'ouvrir pour moi. Je rentrais donc et la refermais derrière moi.

- Bella ? L'appelais parce que je ne la voyais ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine

- Ici ? Cria-t-elle alors que je suivais le son de sa voix

Je pris le couloir où était la chambre de Bella jusqu'au fond. Il y avait une porte ouverte et j'y jetais un œil. Effectivement Bella était là.

J'avais une vue imprenable sur son petit cul moulé dans cette mini jupe en jean. Elle était penché et sortait des vêtements de la machine à lavé pour les mettre dans un panier. La jupe était remonté et elle était à la limite de ses fesses, ma main me démangeait horriblement, j'avais juste envie de relever sa jupe pour avoir le plaisir de voir ce qui s'y cachait en dessous. Mais alors que je devais avoir de la bave qui coulait de ma bouche, Bella se retourna vers moi.

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage magnifique, ce qui prouvait qu'elle m'avait vu en train de la mater. Maintenant qu'elle était de face, je la trouvais encore plus belle. Etait-ce possible de la trouver de plus en plus belle chaque jour ? Elle portait un haut fuchsia avec de la dentelle noir par-dessus sa jupe et des spartiates qui était très sexy. Qu'es-ce que j'aimerai la voir avec rien d'autres que ses sous-vêtements et ses spartiates.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Me demanda Bella avec les mains sur les hanches

- Et bien plus encore…bébé tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais là. Lui dis-je en avançant vers elle comme un prédateur

- Pas si vite. Je dois tendre le linge et si tu te jette sur moi on va perdre du temps. Me dit Bella en mettant ses mains sur mon torse pour me stopper

- J'ai même pas droit à mon baiser ? Lui demandais-je

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. Puis les mains qui étaient sur mon torse attrapèrent mon tee-shirt pour m'attirer à elle. Elle posa fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques secondes puis se retira avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'approfondir

- C'est tout ce que tu auras pour l'instant. Me souffla Bella en me relâchant

Ca n'était définitivement pas assez mais je m'en contentais parce que je ne la laisserai pas se défiler une fois chez moi.

- Tu peux aller regarder la télévision pendant que je fais ça. Me dit Bella en prenant un boxer en dentelle dans ses mains

Oh putain, je crois que c'est mieux en effet.

- Ok…j'y vais. Lui dis-je en restant planter là

Bella se tourna pour voir si j'étais parti et haussa un sourcil

- A moins que tu veuille m'aider. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Je crois que je vais te laisser faire ça seule, je vais…là-bas. Lui dis-je en sortant de là

Finalement Bella avait eu sa vengeance même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Je m'installais devant la télévision et la regardais sans vraiment la voir. Nous n'avions plus été seul Bella et moi depuis que nous avions approfondi nos échanges. Ca allait être terriblement dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Bella revint quelques minutes plus tard en enfilant une veste en cuir noire.

- Je suis prête. Me dit-elle en prenant son sac et ses clés

Je me levais et la suivait. On empruntait l'ascenseur et j'eu tout le mal du monde à garder mes mains sur moi. Fallait que je pense à autre chose.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demandais-je

- Bien, j'ai été voir Josh, il va beaucoup mieux. Oh et j'ai eu un appel de ta mère. Me répondit Bella

- Pour le diner ? Elle m'a appelé aussi. Ca ne te dérange pas d'y aller n'es-ce pas ? Parce que si tu…

- J'adore ta famille Edward, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là, bien au contraire. Ca fait du bien de diner dans une famille pour une fois. Me dit Bella son visage se refermant quelque peu

Sa famille n'étant pas une réussite, ça devait lui manquer ce genre de chose.

Je m'approchais d'elle et collais mon torse contre son dos.

- Je suis désolé. Soufflais-je près de son oreille

- Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir une famille formidable, tu as beaucoup de chance, j'espère que tu le réalise ? Me demanda Bella

- Oui je sais, mais ma famille est aussi la tienne Bella. Tout le monde t'adore déjà comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Et c'était vrai ! Mon père, ma mère et Emmet adorait Bella et je ne pouvais que les comprendre

- Merci…c'est adorable ce que tu dis là mon cœur mais…si c'est le cas…on ne peut pas être ensemble. Me dit Bella sérieuse

Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Qu'es-ce que tu dis Bella ? Lui demandais-je en me décollant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir voir son visage

- Et bien oui, si je fais partie de ta famille…ça fait de moi un genre de sœur pour toi. Et toi et moi…c'est comme de l'inceste. Me dit Bella un sourire dans la voix

La chipie, elle m'a fait peur !

- T'es vraiment horrible de me faire ça. L'espace d'une seconde mon cœur s'est arrêté. Lui reprochais-je en m'écartant définitivement d'elle

- Ne m'en veux pas, c'était trop tentant. Me dit Bella en m'attirant vers elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent

Nous sortions de l'immeuble et je conduisis Bella à ma voiture

- Tu va devoir être très gentille avec moi pour te faire pardonner. Lui dis-je en entrant dans ma voiture

- Vraiment ? Qu'es-ce que tu entends par là ? Me demanda Bella en souriant

- Je pense que tu trouveras assez facilement bébé, tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Lui dis-je sérieux

Je voulais qu'on aille plus loin ce soir. J'en pouvais plus et voir Bella habillé comme ça sans pouvoir faire d'elle tout ce que je veux me tue.

- Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux. Souffla Bella d'une voix sensuelle alors que je déglutis

Avait-elle entendu mon appel ? Pensait-elle à la même chose que moi ? Pas moyen de le savoir avant qu'elle prenne l'initiative.

Nous arrivions rapidement devant chez moi. J'ouvris la portière de Bella et lui prit la main pour l'aider à en sortir. Mais je ne la lâchais pas pour autant alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon immeuble. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur quand une voix nous cria d'attendre. Bella fut plus rapide que moi et mit sa main pour que les portes se rouvres.

Kyle un putain d'enfoiré du deuxième que j'avais en horreur. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire allusion aux femmes que je baisais allant même jusqu'à me proposer un plan à trois avec lui. J'en avais eu la chair de poule ce jour là et lui avais dit de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et se retourna pour dire merci à Bella. Mais quand il la vit, il se figea sur place avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il la détailla de haut en bas de façon perverse avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur

- Merci belle demoiselle, on se connait non ? Lui demanda Kyle

Mais quel ringard !

- De rien et non on ne se connait pas. Lui répondit Bella alors que je me tendais

J'avais eu peur que ce soit un de ces plan cul, je ne m'en serai pas remis je crois

- Oh j'aurai juré pourtant…mais ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours faire connaissance. Lui dit Kyle comme si je n'étais pas là et que je ne tenais pas la main de Bella

Il cherche vraiment les emmerdes celui-là !

- Je ne préfère pas, mon homme me satisfait amplement. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait, n'es-ce pas mon cœur ? Me demanda Bella en tournant son visage vers moi

- Absolument bébé. Kyle garde ton numéro de drague pourri et laisse ma copine tranquille. Lui dis-je mauvais alors que je me penchais vers Bella pour poser mes lèvres légèrement sur les siennes

J'aurai voulu faire plus mais Bella m'en voudrai de marquer mon territoire de cette façon.

- Oh Cullen je ne t'avais pas vu. Cette belle plante est à toi alors ? Comme toujours. Me demanda Kyle moqueur

Espèce d'enfoiré, il me cherche là !

- Premièrement on n'est pas dans un putain de jardin botanique ou tu peux cueillir ce que tu veux, alors arrête-moi si je me trompe mais je ne vois pas de plante ici. Deuxièmement, je n'appartiens à personne puisque je suis un être humain et pas un animal de compagnie. Alors tu va fermer cette bouche qui ne te sert qu'à raconter des conneries et nous laisser tranquille. Lui répondit Bella avec une telle confiance en elle et une telle fougue que j'avais envie de la plaquer contre le mur de l'ascenseur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche

Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne trouva rien à dire alors que je ricanais.

On arrivé à l'étage de Kyle et il sortit sans s'empêcher de se retourner avant bien sûr.

- Si tu change d'avis, j'habite au fond du couloir. Lui dit Kyle sérieux

Je fis un pas pour aller lui régler son compte mais Bella me retint alors que les portes se refermèrent

Je soufflais bruyamment et serrait l'arrête de mon nez pour me calmer. Les types étaient comme ça avec elle alors que j'étais là, qu'es-ce que c'était quand je n'étais pas là alors ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le démolir ? Demandais-je à Bella en colère

- Parce que ça n'aurait servit à rien à part t'apporter des ennuis. Me répondit Bella calme

- Ouai mais pour quoi je passe moi maintenant. Il fait des avances à ma copine en face de moi et je dois le laisser faire ? Lui demandais-je en haussant la voix

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, de toute façon je l'ai remis à sa place, non ? Me dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, JE devais intervenir. Lui dis-je macho

- J'y crois pas…tu voulais peut-être jouer le mec viril qui défend sa copine en jouant des poings ? Me demanda Bella avec un rire nerveux

- Non Bella mais j'aurai aimé que tu me laisse faire c'est tout. Excuse-moi mais je le déteste ce type et ce depuis que je vis ici. Je l'ignore à chaque fois que je le vois et là il en a profité pour se venger et me mettre hors de moi. C'est un truc entre lui et moi, tu n'étais qu'un prétexte. Lui dis-je en me calmant

Il n'allait pas en plus foutre ma soirée en l'air.

- Je t'aurai laissé faire si tu ne comptais pas lui défoncer la tête Edward, je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec qui que ce soit, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Je n'allais pas vraiment le frapper, juste le bousculer un peu. Lui dis-je incertain

- Et il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Me répondit Bella

- Ne parlons plus de lui s'il te plait et s'il t'arrive de le croiser évite-le comme la peste. Parce que je te jure que s'il te touche ou te manque de respect je le…

- Tu ne veux pas que je prenne les escaliers à chaque fois que je viendrai tant que tu y es ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Lui dis-je en y songeant sérieusement

- Rêve, si tu crois que je ne sais pas me défendre seul tu te trompe. Me dit Bella sur un air de défi

- Je préférerai éviter que tu te trouve dans une situation où tu aurai à te défendre justement. Un homme c'est imprévisible, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Lui dis-je alors que nous étions arrivés à mon étage

- Je sais frapper là où ça fait mal, ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon cœur. Me répondit Bella avec un petit sourire vainqueur

- Ok, je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te faire croire que tu es une petite chose fragile et que je suis ton gardien. Soufflais-je fatigué d'argumenter avec elle

Elle me regarda mauvaise

- Ok j'arrête, je n'arriverai pas à te faire entendre raison de toute façon. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement

Je laissais Bella rentrer en première alors que je vis une enveloppe par terre. Je la pris et fermais la porte. Je l'ouvris tout de suite curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

C'était une invitation à une fête qu'organisait un nouveau voisin qui emménageait dans l'immeuble. C'était mardi soir et ça venait d'un certain Démetri. C'était sûrement le mec que j'avais rencontré dans l'ascenseur. Aucune chance que j'y aille, je n'aimais pas me mêler à mes voisins.

- C'est quoi ? Me demanda Bella en revenant avec un verre d'eau dans la main

J'aimais le fait qu'elle se sente libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait chez moi

- Rien d'important, juste une invitation pour une fête dans l'immeuble. Lui dis-je alors que Bella me la prit de la main

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais disparut rapidement quand elle me regarda

- Tu vas y aller ? Me demanda-t-elle

- J'en ai pas envie, une fête entre voisin ce n'est pas trop mon tripe. De toute façon je n'en connais pratiquement aucun. Lui répondis-je en enlevant ma veste

- Tu pourrais changer ça en y allant ! Me dit Bella

- Bella, si je ne les connais pas c'est parce que je n'en ai pas envie, ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire ami-ami avec eux. Lui dis-je

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas faite toutes les filles de l'immeuble ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Bella…je n'aime pas parler de ça avec toi et si tu veux tout savoir…la réponse est non, je ne me suis jamais envoyé en l'air avec les filles de l'immeuble. J'avais pas envie qu'elle se retrouve devant ma porte à n'importe quelle heure quand ça les démangeait. Lui répondis-je en m'affalant sur le fauteuil alors que Bella enlevait sa veste

- La classe. Me répondit Bella

- Je sais…arrête de me parler de mes voisins, je n'irai pas de toute façon, surtout si c'est pour voir cet enfoiré de Kyle. Dis-je en grimaçant

Je serai tenté de lui casser la gueule

- Vas-y Edward, si ça se trouve c'est un type bien ce…Démetri. Ca deviendra peut-être un bon pote. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- J'y vais si tu viens avec moi. Lui répondis-je sans hésiter

Ca ne me dérangeait pas d'y faire un saut si Bella était avec moi.

- C'est mardi c'est ça ?...Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir là. Me dit Bella mal à l'aise

- Oh…et on peut savoir quoi ? Lui demandais-je intéressé par sa réponse

- Un collègue de l'hôpital m'a invité à une petite fête entre ami. Me répondit Bella en retournant dans la cuisine

Un collègue ?

- Ok, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais tes collègues en dehors de l'hôpital. Lui dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle entende de la cuisine

Je pensais que Bella ne se mêlait pas avec les gens ?

- Ouai mais il a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Si ça ne me plait pas, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Me répondit Bella en se tenant contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine

- Mhm. Lui répondis-je

- Donc tu va à cette soirée et moi à la mienne. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Pourquoi tu m'oblige à y aller ? Lui demandai-je sceptique

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me forçait la main pour pouvoir aller à sa soirée…sans moi. Pas que j'allais m'imposer mais elle avait peur que je le fasse j'ai l'impression.

- Parce que…c'est bien qu'on fasse des trucs chacun de notre côté de temps en temps. En plus tu pourrais être incroyablement surpris et t'amuser à cette soirée. Pourquoi tu condamne ton nouveau voisin avant même de le connaitre ? S'il fait une fête pour faire connaissance avec vous c'est que c'est un mec bien et que peut-être qu'il ne connait personne à New York, alors fais un effort mon cœur. Tu aimerais toi faire une fête et que personne ne vienne ? Tu n'as pas à rester longtemps si ça ne te plait pas, mais fais-y au moins juste une apparition. Me dit Bella avec insistance

Ok, elle avait raison en ce qui concernait le fond mais il y avait quelque chose de plus sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt.

- Tu arrêteras de me parler de ça si je te promets d'y faire un saut ? Lui demandais-je à contre cœur

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller mais je pouvais faire un effort. Si ça se trouve c'est un mec bien comme le prétend Bella.

- Oui. Me répondit Bella avec espoir

- D'accord j'irai mais je te promets de détester ça du début à la fin. Me plaignis-je

- N'y va pas avec autant de mauvaise volonté. Tu as faim ? Me demanda Bella signant la fin de cette conversation où elle m'avait eu en beauté

J'allais me retrouver à une putain de soirée où je ne connaissais personne et m'ennuyer ferme.

- Je meurs de faim, on commande quoi ? Lui demandais-je en m'emparant de mon portable

- Rien, je vais essayer de préparer quelque chose avec ce que tu as dans ton frigo. Me dit Bella en allant dans la cuisine alors que je me levais du canapé pour la suivre

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça bébé, on va commander. Lui dis-je en me collant derrière elle alors qu'elle était penchée en regardant ce qu'il y avait dans mon frigo

- J'en ai envie, je parie que tu te gave de cochonnerie en permanence. Alors pour une fois ce sera quelque chose de fait maison. Me dit Bella

- Tu es adorable, merci. Lui dis-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou

Bella prit la boite d'œufs, de la salade et des tomates et se redressa.

- Va prendre une douche pour te détendre entre temps, j'en ai pour un moment. Me dit Bella en déposant le tout sur le comptoir

- Non je vais t'aider. Lui dis-je

- Edward, va prendre ta douche, je prends les choses en main. Insista Bella

- Bien, fais au plus simple bébé, ne te tracasse pas trop. Lui dis-je

Elle ne me répondit pas et commença à ouvrir l'armoire pour en sortir un récipient. Je la laissais faire et allais prendre une douche comme elle me l'avait ordonné.

J'allais dans ma chambre et en profitais pour ramasser tout ce qui trainait et faire mon lit. Je m'emparais d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un boxer pour aller me doucher. Je ne verrouillais pas la porte au cas où Bella aurait besoin de moi…ou encore mieux voulait me rejoindre. Je sais que je rêvais éveillé mais il ne me reste plus que ça, des fantasmes.

J'ouvrais l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe et me déshabillais. Une fois nu, j'entrais dans la cabine de douche et me détendait sous l'effet de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps. Ca faisait tellement de bien, si seulement je pouvais avoir Bella avec moi ici ce serait le paradis. Je passais un long moment sous l'eau chaude avant de me laver. Je mis une serviette autour de ma taille et essuyais la buée sur le miroir.

Ca faisait quelques jours que je ne m'étais pas rasé et une fine barbe commençait à faire son apparition. J'en profitais donc pour me raser. Je savais d'expérience que les femmes aimaient me voir avec une barbe de quelques jours mais que quand ça concernait les rapports, c'était tout de suite moins confortable. Et je voulais être au top pour Bella.

Une fois rasée, je me séchais et m'habillais. Je ramassais mes vêtements sale pour les mettre dans le panier à linge et mis un peu d'ordre. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour essayer de les dompter même si je savais que ça n'allait pas durer.

J'allais retrouver Bella dans la cuisine qui était dos à moi alors que quelque chose qui sentait terriblement bon était sur le feu en train de cuire. Je me mis derrière elle alors qu'elle sursauta surprise parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Désolé. Lui soufflais-je dans le cou alors que j'entourais sa taille en mettant mes mains sur son ventre

- C'est rien, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Me répondit Bella alors qu'elle préparait une salade

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je alors que je frottais le bout de mon nez sur sa clavicule

- Tout est quasiment prêt. Mais tu peux rester là si tu veux. Me dit Bella

- Avec plaisir. Lui murmurais-je alors que je me serrais un peu plus contre elle

Je ne savais pas si elle voulait que je reste comme ça collé à elle ou simplement que je lui tienne compagnie dans la cuisine. Mais je décidais de nier ma deuxième supposition. Je caressais le ventre de Bella par-dessus son haut jusqu'à ce que mes doigts décident d'eux même de se faufiler sur sa peau. Bella eut un frisson mais ne me repoussais pas. Je caressais encore et encore son ventre sans jamais m'approcher de son soutien gorge sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi et je prendrai Bella ici, dans cette cuisine.

Mais timidement je passais mes doigts sous la ceinture de la jupe de Bella et je pouvais deviner le v dessiné en bas de son ventre. Putain de merde, jamais je n'avais connu une fille avec un tel corps. Les filles que je baisais étaient assez minces mais aucune d'elle n'avait des formes comme ça. Bella était le fantasme ultime pour tout homme et bien sûr le mien. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce corps parfait qui était entre mes mains était celui de ma copine. C'était assez jouissif mais en même temps intimidant. Moi aussi je devais être à la hauteur pour Bella. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec mon corps, bien au contraire, les filles avaient l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Mais qu'en serait-il de Bella ? Après avoir vu Jacob, j'avais des doutes.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda Bella alors que j'avais encore mes doigts sous sa ceinture et mordillais le lobe de son oreille.

- Je te détends bébé. Soufflais-je

- Laisse donc ça pour plus tard si tu veux manger assez vite. Me murmura Bella alors qu'elle avait fini de préparer la salade

Ca c'était une invitation à m'éloigner d'elle mais puisqu'elle me promettait de continuer plus tard, je me décollais d'elle en me disant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Bella se retourna et me donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu peux assaisonner la salade ? Me demanda Bella en allant se laver les mains

- Ok. Lui répondis-je ne la lâchant pas des yeux

Elle souleva le couvercle de la casserole et vérifia la cuisson.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça avec ce que j'avais dans mon frigo ? Lui demandais-je en voyant ce qu'il y avait

- C'est pas dure à faire, j'avais juste besoin de pomme de terre, d'oignons et d'œufs. C'est une tortilla, c'est un plat espagnol. Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? Me demanda Bella

- Non mais ça à l'air bon. Lui dis-je en assaisonnant la salade

Bella posa un dessous de plat sur la table et coupa la tortilla en morceau. Puis elle posa deux assiettes et des couverts sur la table alors que je posais le plat de salade sur la table ainsi que des verres.

- Tu veux boire du vin ou une bière ? Lui demandais-je

- Une bière c'est parfait. Me répondit Bella en prenant place

Elle mit une part de tortilla dans mon assiette ainsi que de la salade alors que je posais la bière devant elle. Elle prépara également la sienne alors que je l'attendais pour commencer à manger. Une fois qu'elle commença, je pris un bout sur ma fourchette et le portais à ma bouche.

- Bella, c'est délicieux, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies préparé ça en si peu de temps. Lui dis-je émerveillé

- Merci, ce n'est pas si difficile à faire, je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Me répondit Bella

- Non, je préfère avoir une excuse de te faire venir pour que tu me fasses à manger. Lui dis-je en plaisantant

- Sympa, tu m'appelleras rien que pour te faire à manger ? Me demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil

- Bien sûr que non mais ça sera une bonne excuse. Lui répondis-je rempli de sous entendu

- Je vois. Me dit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle continuait à manger

Je repris au moins trois part du plat de Bella alors qu'elle n'en prit que deux

C'est rassasier que je m'adossais à ma chaise

- Bella, à cause de toi je vais devenir obèse. Lui dis-je

- Mais non, il faut juste que tu dépense un peu plus. Me répondit Bella en ramassant nos assiettes

- Ah ouai ? Et qu'es-ce que tu propose ? Tu as une activité en particulier à me proposer ? Lui demandais-je en débarrassant la table

- Edward Cullen, penseriez-vous à ce que je crois que vous pensez ? Me demanda Bella faussement outré

- Ca dépend à quoi vous pensez Isabella Swan. Lui répondis-je en la coinçant contre le plan de travail

- Je ne sais pas…une activité qui vous fera…beaucoup…transpirer…et qui nécessitera…toutes…les…parties…de votre corps. Me dit Bella en insistant sur chaque mot son regard plein de malice posé sur moi

- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire et encore moins dans quoi tu te fourre. Lui dis-je en glissant mon nez le long de la mâchoire

- Mhm…tu m'expliqueras ça…après que je me sois mise à l'aise. Me dit Bella en me filant entre les mains

- Tu sais qu'on peut mourir de frustration ? C'est donc ma mort que tu souhaite ? Me plaignis-je alors que je n'avais pas bougé de ma place

- Mais non je ne veux pas ta mort mon cœur, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu pense que tu peux t'occuper du reste le temps que je mets mon pyjama ? Me demanda Bella

- Vas-y je m'en occupe. Lui dis-je avec difficulté

- Merci, promis je reviens vite. Me dit Bella en quittant la cuisine

Cette situation me fatiguait et Bella n'arrangeait pas les choses. A ce stade je ne savais plus qui cherchais l'autre mais j'avais l'impression que chaque mot, chaque phrase avait un double sens entre nous. Ou bien c'était le manque qui me faisait penser comme ça ?

Je me dirigeais vers l'évier et aspergeais mon visage d'eau froide pour me remettre de mes émotions. Bella aura ma peau c'est sûr et certain si elle ne se dépêchait pas de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Je profitais du fait de débarrasser la table et mettre le vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle pour me changer les idées. Je repensais à la semaine qui m'attendait et à ce que j'allais faire.

Demain je resterai le plus longtemps possible avec Bella prétextant que je ne devais pas travailler, ce qui n'était pas faux. Puis je travaillerai au piano. Mardi, j'irai au conservatoire pour voir s'ils avaient quelque chose pour moi. Je devrai peut-être prendre rendez-vous avant afin de montrer que je suis sérieux. Puis le reste de ma semaine dépendra de ce qu'on me dira au conservatoire. Je ne savais pas si mes anciens professeur étaient encore là, peut-être qu'ils pourraient me donner un coup de pouce en glissant un mot en ma faveur. Ils m'appréciaient assez quand j'étais étudiant et me disais que j'avais beaucoup de talent. Espérons qu'ils le penseraient encore.

Une fois la cuisine propre, j'allais dans le salon m'affaler sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision en attendant Bella. Je tombais sur un film d'action qui avait l'air pas mal alors je posais la télécommande et m'installais confortablement sur le canapé en m'adossant contre l'accoudoir.

POV BELLA

J'étais dans la salle de bain assise sur la cuvette des toilettes réfléchissant à l'instant actuelle. Il était clair qu'entre Edward et moi la tension était trop grande, chaque geste, chaque parole nous mettait dans une situation…que nous n'arrivions pas à gérer. Edward n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et moi non plus à vrai dire. Il me rendait complètement dingue et il le savait. Il me provoquait en permanence et ébranlait petit à petit mes résistances à tel point que je ne comptais plus qu'en terme de jours avant de sauter le pas.

Je mis un pantacourt noir en coton et un débardeur blanc. C'était la première fois que je dormais chez Edward avec autre chose sur le dos que ses vêtements. C'était un peu plus sexy mais on était encore loin de la petite nuisette. J'espérais juste qu'on n'allait pas dépasser les bornes. J'étais disposé à aller jusqu'à un certain point ce soir parce que sérieusement je n'en pouvais plus. Mais le problème était de savoir jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller et jusqu'où Edward le supporterait !

J'allais retrouver Edward qui était couché sur le canapé en train de regarder…UNE SCENE ASSEZ TORRIDES ?

- Eh ben bravo, c'est du jolie monsieur Cullen. Je te laisse quelques minutes et je te retrouve en train de regarder ça ? Lui dis-je faussement choqué

Je ne lui en voulais pas parce qu'il ne faisait rien de mal le pauvre. C'était juste une scène dans un film d'action que j'avais déjà vu d'ailleurs. De nos jours tous les films comportaient au moins une scène de sexe. Ce n'est pas comme s'il matait un porno aussi.

- Je regardais le film et pas cette scène en particulier Bella, je ne peux pas éviter toutes les scènes de ce genre quand même ? Viens plutôt t'asseoir au lieu de faire la choqué. Me répondit Edward grognon

Ooook, j'en connais un qui est de mauvaise humeur ! Serais-ce parce que je l'ai laissé en plan tout à l'heure ? Mais je lui avais pourtant dis que ce n'était que partie remise. Ne savait-il pas que j'étais partie pour mieux revenir ? Apparemment pas puisqu'il m'en voulait.

- Je vois. Lui répondis-je en me mettant à l'opposé de lui sur l'autre accoudoir.

Edward soupira fortement.

- Je ne mords pas tu sais ! S'agaça Edward

- Permets-moi d'en douter vu le ton que tu utilise. Lui répondis-je en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils

Un petit sourire timide prit place sur son visage et il secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il se moquait de lui-même. J'aurai donné une grosse somme d'argent pour savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment.

- Excuse-moi j'ai été idiot, allez viens ici. Me dit-il en me tendant ses mains pour que je le rejoigne

Je ne savais pas vraiment où il voulait que je m'installe alors je décidais de faire l'ignorante pour qu'il prenne l'initiative de m'expliquer les choses mieux que ça. Je me rapprochais de quelques centimètres mais j'étais encore loin de lui.

- Encore Bella. Me dit Edward

Je me rapprochais encore un peu de lui en essayant de ne pas sourire alors que je le voyais s'impatienter.

- Bella s'il te plait viens là. Me dit enfin Edward en écartant les jambes et en tapotant l'espace libre entre elles.

Ok, ça deviens sérieux là. J'aime quand Edward prend les choses en main et qu'il se montre…ferme. Je trouve ça même sexy.

Doucement je rampais jusqu'à lui et une fois tout près, je lui tournais le dos et m'appuyais sur son torse. Nous n'avions jamais été dans cette position avant, surtout pas en étant seul dans son appartement. Le problème avec cette position, c'était que je pouvais rapidement sentir si Edward montrait des signes…d'excitation. Mais s'il n'avait pas de problème avec cette position, je n'en avais pas non plus. De toute façon j'avais déjà sentis son désir pour moi et ce bien concrètement sur ma cuisse dans ma chambre.

Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi et les posa sur mon ventre. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir quand je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

- Ca va ? Souffla-t-il

Il voulait sûrement savoir si cette proximité m'embêtait ou me mettais mal à l'aise

- Très bien. Lui répondis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes qui étaient toujours sur mon ventre

Il entrelaça ses doigts au mien et inspira une grande bouffée d'air dans mes cheveux.

- Mmm, tu sens tellement bon bébé. Murmura Edward alors qu'il retira ses mains des miennes

Il dirigea ses mains quelques part derrière moi et quelques secondes après je le sentais enlever l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux. Ensuite il se mit à masser mon cuir chevelu avec ces deux mains.

- Je te préfère comme ça. Souffla-t-il en faisant référence à mes cheveux je présume

Ca me faisait tellement de bien ce qu'il faisait que je me détendais complètement à son toucher.

- C'est ça…détends-toi bébé. Murmura Edward en continuant à me masser tout en descendant jusqu'à ma nuque.

Il dégagea mes cheveux de ma nuque en les ramenant sur mon épaule. Puis je le sentis passer son pouce sur mon tatouage ce qui me provoqua la chair de poule. Ses mains massèrent un instant ma nuque avant de dériver vers mes épaules. Puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide se poser dans ma nuque. Edward venait de poser ses lèvres sur mon tatouage avant de souffler dessus. Putain il va me tuer !

Ses baisers se déplacèrent sur mon épaule droite me faisant pencher la tête du côté opposé. En tout cas il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa façon de faire, il était très doué en préliminaire et je me demandais s'il faisait ça avec toutes les filles. Parce que sincèrement pour moi ces gestes étaient trop tendres pour une simple partie de baise, bien trop intime. Puis perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis Edward donner un bref coup de langue dans ma nuque me faisant légèrement sursauter.

- J'étais en train de te perdre. Souffla Edward alors que je me ressaisissais

- Non, je suis là. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il glissa ses mains le long de mes bras jusqu'à arriver à mes doigts pour les entrelacer avec les siens.

Tous ses gestes étaient tendres et en même temps terriblement sensuelle. Lui qui doutait souvent, me semblait très sûr de lui en ce moment. Et j'aimais ça.

Il posa nos mains sur mon ventre et caressa mon ventre de ses pouces alors qu'il embrassait toutes les parties de mon corps qui lui étaient accessible dans notre position. Ses baisers au début tendre se faisaient de plus en plus poussé au point qu'il suçait quasiment ma peau. C'était terriblement érotique et je sentais une bosse se former dans mon dos ce qui me fit gémir. S'en était trop pour Edward puisqu'il tourna presque brutalement mon visage sur le côté pour se ruer sur mes lèvres. C'était un baiser fougueux et presque sauvage. Edward pénétra presque immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche et je le laissais faire. Je sentais qu'il avait un besoin irrépressible de prendre le dessus et je le laissais faire. J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de me faire ressentir son empressement, sa frustration ainsi que son désir brulant.

Sa langue faisait des choses incroyable dans ma bouche et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir encore alors qu'Edward raffermit sa prise sur moi. Je relevais ma main droite et attrapais l'arrière de sa nuque pour rapprocher encore plus son visage de moi. Nous dûmes arrêter le baiser pour pouvoir respirer mais Edward continua à m'embrasser dans le cou alors que j'haletais.

- Bella j'en peux plus. Me dit Edward la voix rauque

Alors sans l'ombre d'une hésitation je me retournais pour lui faire face en me mettant sur mes genoux entre ses jambes. Son regard était empli d'un tel désir que ma respiration se coupa. Edward était vraiment à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter et je m'en rendais seulement compte. Et maintenant nous étions arrivés à un tel point que je me devais de tout faire pour calmer Edward et lui donner du plaisir.

J'attrapais son visage de mes deux mains et le caressais avec mes pouces alors qu'il me dévorait du regard. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son front, puis déviait lentement vers sa joue droite, puis la gauche. Pour enfin glisser mes lèvres sur celle d'Edward alors qu'il respirait fortement. Je lui fis des baisers de plus en plus poussé alors que je voyais bien qu'il attendait beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher son visage car il avait la peau tellement douce.

Je glissais mon nez le long de sa mâchoire et descendais mes mains sur son torse. Je plaçais ensuite des baisers dans le cou d'Edward alors qu'il passait ses mains sur mes hanches. Je fis de même de l'autre côté de son cou et c'est là qu'Edward prit mon visage en coupe pour que je le regarde.

Il avait les yeux fermé et semblait…souffrir ? Hé ben merde alors, moi qui pensais lui faire du bien. Affolé je me reculais mais Edward me retenais fermement et ouvrit ses yeux.

- Bella…si tu compte me laisser…en plan…je préférerai qu'on arrête ici parce qu'il arrivera un moment où je ne pourrai pas me stopper. Tu me fais beaucoup de bien n'en doute pas et c'est bien ça le problème. Me dit Edward à regret

Je voyais bien que ça lui coutait beaucoup de me dire ça. Je repris son visage en coupe et le regardait intensément. J'aurai voulu le rassurer et lui dire que c'était le moment maintenant mais ça ne l'était pas. Du moins pas encore.

- Je suis désolé mais on n'ira pas jusqu'au bout mon cœur mais…j'aurai aimé aller plus loin ce soir. Je sais que ça ne te suffira pas mais ça sera un début non ? On apprendra à se connaitre plus intimement comme ça ! Mais si tu ne veux pas ou si tu crois que ce sera trop dur pour toi alors on s'arrête là. Lui dis-je en guettant le moindre signe

- Bien sûr que je veux aller plus loin bébé, ne pense surtout pas le contraire. Je pensais juste qu'on n'irait pas plus loin que les autres fois. Me répondit Edward me vrillant de son regard émeraude qui brillait d'une sorte d'anticipation

- Et bien si, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur. Tu es pour ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Tu me pose vraiment la question ? Me demanda Edward plus que partant

- Par contre j'ai une requête. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Heu…je t'écoute. Me répondit Edward hésitant

- Ce soir…c'est rien que pour toi et uniquement toi. Tu va me laisser m'occuper de toi sans broncher. Bien sûr tu pourras me toucher mais je prends les commandes. Lui soufflais-je

- Mais je veux que toi aussi tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon plaisir. J'en aurai en t'en donnant. Lui dis-je en prenant la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision sans le lâcher des yeux alors que je le voyais déglutir

Je me levais du canapé et l'entrainais avec moi en le tirant par la main. Il se leva et se laissa entrainer sans résister. Arrivé près de l'interrupteur, j'éteignis la lumière du salon et entrais dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière nous. Je le poussais doucement jusqu'au pied du lit et il s'assit dessus en reculant pour se retrouver la tête sur les coussins tout en ne me quittant pas du regard. La lumière était éteinte mais on pouvait très bien se voir grâce à la pleine lune.

Je grimpais sur le lit et rampais jusqu'à lui. Je n'y allais pas par quatre chemin et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu était de me retrouver directement sur son érection imposante. Je sentais le désir monter en moi assez rapidement vu que mon sexe était en contact avec celui d'Edward. Ils n'étaient séparés que par nos sous-vêtements et nos pantalons qui avaient un tissu assez fin. Ce qui voulait dire que je le sentais très bien comme lui devait me sentir.

Quand j'avais sentis l'érection d'Edward dans ma chambre, il était en jean, donc je ne le sentais pas comme maintenant. Rester à espérer qu'il ne me sente pas trempé sinon on aurait de sérieux problème. Putain moi aussi j'étais en manque et j'avais un mal de chien à me contrôler. Pourquoi je lui ai dis que c'est que pour lui ce soir ?

Je mis mes mains à plat sur son torse et le caressait sensuellement puis je me penchais sur lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Je pris délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes avant de la sucer alors que je sentis les mains d'Edward prendre mon visage en coupe. Je m'occupais ensuite de sa lèvre supérieur et passais un coup de langue rapide dessus.

- Putain. Grogna Edward alors que je le sentis durcir sous moi

Calme Bella, ne t'emballe pas. C'est pour lui, pas pour toi. C'est lui qui souffre de ta maudite règle de merde, toi tu n'as que ce que tu mérite mais lui n'a rien demandé. Alors occupe-toi de lui.

Avant que je ne me reprenne totalement, Edward attaqua mes lèvres. Je crois que je devais être trop lente pour lui. Il lécha mes lèvres du bout de la langue quémandant l'entrée que je lui octroyais sans résister. Sa langue partie à la rencontre de la mienne et lui faisait subir des choses foutrement érotiques. On aurait dis qu'il faisait l'amour à ma langue. Jamais je n'aurai cru une telle chose possible. Je glissais mes mains sur son torse et trouvais la bordure de son tee-shirt que je relevais pour passer mes mains en dessous.

Wow, il est sacrément bien foutu d'après ce que je sens. Je l'ai déjà vu torse nu mais le toucher n'est pas comparable. J'avais envie d'en découvrir plus alors je me défis du baiser d'Edward alors qu'il grogna de frustration

- Patience mon ange. Lui soufflais-je en me redressant alors qu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il léchait la salive que j'ai pu y laisser.

Bordel de merde, c'est foutrement sexy ce qu'il vient de faire ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaye de me prendre à mon propre jeu. Je me ressaisissais avec difficulté et lui demandais de se relever. Après m'avoir questionné du regard il s'exécuta alors que je lui enlevais rapidement son tee-shirt. Etonné par mon geste, il resta assis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je le repoussais avant qu'il ait pu s'avancer davantage et il retomba sur les coussins.

Mon regard se posa sur son torse que je trouvais magnifique. Je posais mes mains dessus et il frissonna. Je le caressais sensuellement alors que je le sentais se tendre par moment. Je grattais mes ongles tout le long alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents pour ne pas gémir. Il était terriblement tentant comme ça et je n'avais qu'une envie, envoyer ma putain de requête aller se faire foutre et lui demander de s'occuper de moi.

Je me reconnectais et me penchais de nouveau vers lui pour lui donner un vrai baiser cette fois-ci. Fougueux et enflammé qui me donna la chair de poule. Puis je descendis le long de son cou que je parsemais de baiser humide pour enfin arriver à son torse. Je soufflais d'abord dessus de mon souffle chaud alors que je voyais ces quelques poils se dresser. J'entrepris de couvrir son torse de baiser humide qui semblait lui plaire puisqu'il gémissait de moins en moins discrètement et que je sentais son érection devenir plus imposante si c'était possible.

Je m'attardais ensuite quelques instants sur ses tétons. Je commençais d'abord par un bref coup de langue, puis je le mordillais alors qu'Edward posa sa main dans mes cheveux pour que je continue, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Après quelques instants, je m'occupais de l'autre et lui réservais le même traitement sous les gémissements d'Edward. Puis avant que je n'aie finis, je sentis Edward lever ses hanches sous moi, je ne savais pas si c'était volontaire ou pas mais inconsciemment ou pas il me demandait de m'occuper de ce problème. Alors que je laissais trainer ma langue humide sur son torse, je sentis un coup de rein un peu plus fort directement…sur mon sexe. Ce qui m'envoya une décharge aussitôt dans mon bas ventre qui se contracta.

- Bella. Entendis-je Edward murmurer comme une plainte

Je me redressais et le fixais intensément alors qu'il glissa ses mains dans les miennes et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens fermement comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Puis sans que je ne commande quoi que ce soit, mon bassin se mit à faire des vas et viens sur Edward frottant nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Inutile de vous dire que j'étais trempé et Edward n'était pas en meilleur état. D'ailleurs il avait les yeux fermé, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se contrôler mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais qu'il se laisse aller. Je voulais vraiment le faire jouir sinon tout ce que j'aurai fais n'aurait servi à rien à part le frustrer encore plus.

Je me mouvais de plus en plus rapidement sur le sexe d'Edward alors que je le sentais se tendre sous moi de plus en plus et serrer mes mains dans les siennes.

- Laisse-toi aller Edward, je veux te voir…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et d'un coup de bassin il m'avait poussé sur le dos pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche vite remplacé par les lèvres avides d'Edward. En une seconde il avait inversé la situation. De dominé il était passé à dominant. Il était à présent entre mes jambes en train de me donner des coups de rein directement sur mon sexe trempé alors qu'il ravageait mes lèvres. Je crois que j'avais un peu poussé et j'ai fais sortir le lion de sa cage. Mais ça ne me déplaisais pas, bien au contraire. Voir Edward aussi…sûr de lui et limite brutal m'excitait.

Il glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses et les leva pour que j'entoure ses hanches. Je fis ce qu'il voulait alors que nos sexes furent encore plus en contact. Je sentais tout le long de sa longueur se mouvoir contre mon sexe trempé.

- Tu voulais me voir jouir bébé…pas question de faire ça sans toi. Me dit Edward en m'embrassant partout sur le visage alors que j'haletais.

- Mmm, tu triches. Lui dis-je en passant mes mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou avec empressement.

Il parsemait des baisers humide tout le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon décolleté, mon débardeur l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Même s'il trichait, j'en étais foutrement heureuse. Je le remerciais intérieurement d'avoir ignoré ma requête.

- Tu m'insulteras plus tard. Me dit Edward en me donnant un coup de rein assez fort et ferme qui me fit me cambrer

- Viens bébé, jouis pour moi. Me souffla Edward en léchant le lobe de mon oreille

- Pas sans…toi. Lui dis-je alors que je sentais mon bas ventre se contracter méchamment rien qu'en l'entendant me dire « jouis pour moi »

- Ca fait un petit bout de temps…que je suis prêt. Souffla Edward alors que je posais mes mains sur ses épaules

Et ça je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de sexe que la jouissance était proche.

Je le sentais se frotter sur mon clitoris alors je serrais mes cuisses plus fort autour d'Edward sentant l'orgasme arriver, je sentis Edward se tendre également et chercher mon regard.

- Regarde-moi bébé, je veux te voir en train de jouir. Me dit Edward haletant en me fixant intensément

Puis sans qu'aucune parole de plus ne soit échangée, l'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet alors que je sentis Edward se tendre.

- Merde Bella. Entendis-je Edward gémir longuement avant de s'affaler sur moi

On resta comme ça de longues minutes dans le silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de nos respirations haletantes. Edward reposait sur ma poitrine alors que moi j'avais la main dans ses cheveux et le caressais.

C'était Waouh, jamais je ne pensais pouvoir avoir un orgasme tout habillé et de cette façon…sans être vraiment touché. C'était incroyable !

- Ca va ? Entendis-je Edward dire alors qu'il avait relevé son visage vers moi

- Plus que bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu as été parfaite Bella, je…il n'y a même pas de mot. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir avoir autant de plaisir de cette façon. Me confirma Edward

- Moi non plus, en tout cas j'espère t'avoir aidé et que tu es moins frustré. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu as plus aidé que tu ne crois. Me dit-il en caressant mon visage

- Tant mieux alors. Lui répondis-je

- Je reviens. Me dit-il en se levant

Il sortit quelque chose de son armoire et se rendit à la salle de bain

Je me mis de mon côté, parce que oui j'avais un côté et me mis à fixer la lune à travers la fenêtre. Ce soir nous avion fait un pas en avant, certes ce n'était pas encore la totale mais ça ne serait tarder. J'estimais qu'Edward avait assez patienté maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'on ne saute le pas. J'étais sûr d'Edward à 100% et je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Même s'il était au bord de l'implosion le pauvre, il ne me forçait pas et se contentais de m'attendre. Ce que bien d'homme ne ferait pas à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward me rejoint dans le lit après avoir prit une douche.

Il se colla directement à moi et m'attira plus près de lui en mettant son visage dans mon cou tout en gémissant de bien être.

Il glissa son bras droit sous ma nuque et sa main gauche vint se poser sur mon ventre en dessous de mon débardeur. Il me caressa de son pouce alors qu'il embrassa mon cou

- Bonne nuit bébé. Me souffla Edward en resserrant son emprise sur mon corps

Moi qui n'aimais pas qu'un homme se colle à moi dans un lit, je trouvais qu'Edward ne me tenais jamais assez prêt de lui. C'est quand même effrayant ce que les choses peuvent changer d'une personne à une autre. Ce que je détestais chez certains hommes, je les trouvais plus que bienvenu chez Edward. Faut croire qu'il n'y a aucune logique à ça.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur. Lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Et c'est comme ça que nous nous endormions paisiblement.

Tout est noir, je ne vois rien, absolument rien seulement guidé par les battements frénétique d'un cœur. Je tente de me repérer mais rien n'y fais. J'essaye de garder mon calme même si ma respiration devient de plus en plus rapide. Puis viennent se rajouter des pleurs aux battements de cœur. L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus lourde, pesante. Je cherche à tâtons dans le noir d'où viennent ses pleurs mais je ne trouve pas et commence à paniquer. Je trébuche sur quelque chose et je me retrouve à quatre patte sur le sol, je cherche ce qui m'a fais tomber et tombe sur quelque chose de dur. Je tâte et me rend compte que c'est un corps parcourus de soubresaut violent. Soudain, malgré l'obscurité, le visage de Vince m'apparait. Il est déchiré par le chagrin et la douleur. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un tel état. Il est assis au sol les mains enfouit dans ses cheveux et le visage strié de larmes. Ce spectacle m'est insupportable alors je tente de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais il ne me répond pas ne semblant pas m'entendre. Alors je tente de le toucher pour qu'il me voit enfin mais quand ça arriva, un regard glacial transperça le mien et il me repoussa.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dégage Bella. Me cracha-t-il avec une fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas

Mon cœur se fissura un peu à son attitude envers moi. Qu'avais-je fais pour susciter une telle haine ?

- Vince. Essayais-je de l'approcher

- Ne prononce même pas mon nom, c'est une insulte dans ta bouche. Va t'en et ne reviens jamais parce que personne ne veut de toi ici. Me dit-il avec mépris alors que je tombais assise face à la dureté de ces propos

Ma vue se troubla et je posais mes mains sur mon cœur essayant ridiculement de soulager cette douleur que je ressentais.

- Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais pour tu me déteste comme ça ? Arrivais-je à lui dire

- QU'ES-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE BELLA ? ES-TU AUSSI INSENSIBLE ? Me demanda Vince hors de lui

- MAIS DIS-MOI ! Le suppliais-je

- Es-tu aussi froide et aussi morte de l'intérieur que tu ne te rappelle pas avoir tué la personne qui tenait le plus à toi ? Me demanda Vince en serrant les poings

Je voyais du sans couler de ses mains et je fis un geste pour m'approcher de lui mais il se recula de moi comme si j'avais la peste

Mon cœur souffra un peu plus à cette vision

- Je n'ai tué personne. Lui répondis-je me demandant de quoi il parlait

- Tu me dégoute Bella, tu crois que c'est en niant ce que tu as fais que…tu arrive encore à te regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Me demanda Vince ses yeux lançant des éclairs

Il me faisait de plus en plus peur. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il avait bon Dieu !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Lui dis-je en sentant les larmes chaude couler sur mon visage

Je le dégouttais ! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

- Il t'aimait…tu étais comme une sœur, il a toujours été là pour toi alors que toi…Tu ne le méritais pas, tu ne l'as jamais mérité Bella, tu as toujours été une garce et tu le resteras. Tu ferais mieux de nous rendre service à tous et d'en finir avec ta vie, de toute façon personne ne te regrettera. Me cracha Vince alors que moi j'étais en état de choc

Il voulait que je meure ? Qui m'aimait comme une sœur ? Qui a toujours été là pour moi ?

- De qui parles-tu ? Demandais-je désespéré

- Chapeau Bella, tu en arrive même à oublier le nom de ton meilleur ami ? Tout compte fait c'est mieux comme ça, tu ne mérite même pas de prononcer son nom. Me dit-il sèchement

Josh ? Quoi Josh ?

- Tu…tu parle de Josh ? Qu'es-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Lui demandais-je mon cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus

- C'est ça Bella, ce n'est pas en évitant d'affronter la réalité que je vais avoir pitié de toi. Ca ne change en rien ce que tu as fait. Mais je peux te le rappeler tous les jours que Dieu fait jusqu'à ce que ça te ronge et avec un peu de chance ça te tue. Me dit Vince me transperçant d'un regard meurtrier

Je le regardais perdu ne sachant plus quoi dire parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche Vince était de plus en plus colère.

- Tu l'as tué Bella, Josh. Tu l'as regardé mourir sans rien faire, rien tenté. Tu as été lâche, égoïste pensant à ta propre douleur au lieu de penser à lui. Pour une fois que tu n'étais pas au centre de toutes les attentions il a fallu que tu ramène tout à toi. Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt le regardant mourir devant tes yeux. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là tu veux te racheter mais sache que tu ne représente plus rien pour moi et rien que de penser que tu as pu faire partie de ma vie, j'ai envie de vomir. Me dit Vince un air de dégout sur le visage

Josh mort ? Mais il se trompe ! Josh est vivant et en bonne santé.

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes Vince ? Josh n'est pas mort, il est vivant. Il…il est dans sa chambre, viens on va le voir si tu veux. Lui dis-je en tendant la main vers lui alors qu'il me repoussa de nouveau

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu t'es forgé un petit délire dans ta tête mais tu rêve éveillé ma pauvre fille. Me dit Vince moqueur

- Mais non je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai opéré Josh et il va bien. Lui dis-je sûr de moi

J'étais un peu soulagé parce que dans le fond ce n'était qu'un malentendu

- Viens je vais te soigner. Dis-je à Vince en voyant ses mains qui saignaient

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu as suffisamment de sang sur les mains. Me dit-il en serrant les poings encore plus

Pourquoi ne me croyait-il pas ? Je n'avais pas rêvé de tout ça, c'était bien réel. Josh l'hôpital, Kate et Edward. Josh me souriant alors qu'il était sur son lit avec mon Mp3. Tout ça était bien réel.

- Tu te trompe Vince…Tentais-je de lui dire mais je n'avais pas encore fini ma phrase que Vince se leva et me poussa de sorte à ce que je tombe mains les premières, ventre à terre

- Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Cracha Vince

Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme, ce n'était pas le Vince que je connaissais ça. Qui étais-ce ?

Mais alors que j'essayais de me relever, je sentis une substance liquide et glissante sous moi. Plus j'essayais de me relever plus je glissais dedans. Je tâtais le sol à la recherche d'un endroit propre pour pouvoir me relever mais je trouvais à la place de nouveau un corps.

Alors que j'essayais de me relever en prenant appui sur le corps que je pensais être celui de Vince, les lumières s'allumèrent m'aveuglant par la même occasion. Il me fallu un moment pour m'habituer à cette luminosité mais alors que je clignais des yeux, une couleur rouge vif se détachait de tout le reste. Je frottais donc énergiquement mes yeux et mon cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes pour partir dans une course effrénée. Il y avait en effet un corps à terre mais entouré d'une immense marre de sang dont d'ailleurs j'étais couverte. J'en avais sur les mains, les bras, et maintenant mon visage que je venais de frotter, tous mes vêtements en étaient imprégnés.

Mon regard se posa sur le corps au sol alors que je m'approchais de lui. Je pris immédiatement son pouls et collais mon oreille sur sa poitrine pour entendre les battements de son cœur mais rien. Pas étonnant avec tout ce sang. Je pris une grande inspiration et c'est d'une main tremblante que je tentais de tourner le visage de ce corps mort. Mais alors que je tournais complètement ce visage, les yeux morts de Josh me transpercèrent.

NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Je retombais en arrière comme si je recevais une énorme claque en plein visage. NON, NON, NON, CA NE PEUT PAS ËTRE VRAI, JE L'AI SAUVE PUTAIN ! Mais la réalité qui me faisait face me prouvait le contraire. Les yeux de Josh étaient encore ouvert mais on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il n'y avait plus de vie désormais, ses yeux étaient rougies par le sang qui en avait coulé ainsi que ces oreilles et son nez. Il me regardait comme s'il me disait « _regarde ce que tu as fait Bella_ ».

- CE N'ETAIT PAS MOI, JE N'AI RIEN FAIS, JE L'AI SAUVE. Me répétais-je inlassablement en me balançant d'avant en arrière

Je regardais mes mains couverte de sang et j'eu un haut le cœur. Je me mis sur le côté pour vomir mais rien ne vint. J'essayais d'essuyer le sang que j'avais sur les mains sur mon jean mais à chaque fois que j'y étais presque, elles se couvrirent à nouveau de sang. Je commençais à pleurer bruyamment alors que mon corps trembla violemment. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'étouffais et ma vision se troubla comme si j'allais tomber dans l'inconscience. Je tentais de me relever mais à chaque fois je ne faisais que retomber dans le sang imbibant mes vêtements un peu plus. Mes pleurs devinrent incontrôlables et mon cœur s'emballa.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais coincé ici devant faire face à mes actes. J'avais mal, tellement mal que je désirais mourir comme Vince le souhaitais. Si ça me permettait de partir d'ici et de ne plus souffrir ça m'allait mais alors que je me sentais partir, un spasme violent parcourra mon corps et je me retrouvais dans le noir sentant une présence à côté de moi puis la seconde d'après je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ce couloir pleine de sang avec comme seule compagnie le corps de mon meilleur ami mort. Ce manège se répéta trois ou quatre fois avant qu'un cri déchirant sorti de ma gorge comme pour dire stop.

- BELLA BEBE JE T'EN PRIE REVEILLES-TOI JE SUIS LA. BELLA ? M'appela une voix qui me sembla familière alors que je me réveillais en sursaut

Ma respiration était tellement saccadée que j'avais des difficultés à respirer, j'étais trempé de sueur et mes cheveux me collaient au visage. J'étais complètement perdu ne sachant pas où j'étais ni avec qui. Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai et ne l'était pas.

- Bébé, Bella c'est Edward tu m'entends ? Me demanda un homme ?

Il faisait noir et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais heureuse de ne plus être entouré de tout ce sang et du cadavre de Josh mais qui me disait que là où j'étais n'étais pas pire ?

- Tu tremble mon cœur, ça va ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait, tu me fais peur Bella. Me dit la voix désespéré et inquiète

Moi j'essayais de me concentrer pour avoir une respiration convenable. Puis je sentis des mains attraper mon visage et le tourner. Je tombais alors sur le regard inquiet…d'Edward ?

- Bella je t'en supplie parle-moi, dis-moi que tu va bien avant que je n'appelle mon père. Me dit Edward paniqué

J'essayais de plonger dans mes souvenirs et de me rappeler ce que je faisais ici. Quelques bribes d'un diner et moi dans les bras d'Edward me revinrent doucement.

Puis sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je me détachais d'Edward et courrais vers ce que j'imaginais être la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mes jambes décidaient pour moi. J'eu à peine le temps de me mettre à genoux près de la cuvette que je vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac. Je sentis mes cheveux être dégagé de mon visage mais je ne m'en occupais pas trop occuper à vider mes entrailles. Une fois libéré du contenu de mon estomac, je sentis quelque chose de frais dans ma nuque me faisant beaucoup de bien. Je restais comme ça un moment mon bras sur la cuvette des toilettes et mon visage dessus. J'avais le tournis et j'attendais que ça passe avant d'essayer de me lever.

Quand je me sentis un peu mieux, j'appuyais sur la chasse d'eau et je me levais en attrapant les bords du lavabo mais quelqu'un m'aida à me relever. Une fois debout, je rinçais ma bouche et pris machinalement ma brosse à dent et me brossais les dents énergiquement. Une fois ma bouche propre, je m'aspergeais abondamment le visage d'eau fraiche, ce qui me fit énormément de bien. Je passais également un peu d'eau sur ma nuque. Puis je regardais enfin mon visage dans le miroir. J'avais des cernes épouvantables et le teint pâle mais autre chose attira mon attention. Edward se tenait juste derrière moi plus inquiet que jamais et tout ce qui s'était passé me revint.

Je me retournais paniqué vers lui.

- Es-ce que Josh est mort ? Lui demandais-je le prenant au dépourvu puisqu'il fronça les sourcils

Je me rapprochais rapidement de lui et pris son tee-shirt entre mes mains

- S'il te plait réponds-moi Edward. Es-ce que j'ai tué Josh ? Lui demandais-je suppliante alors que ma vue se brouilla

- Non Bella non, Josh va très bien, il est à l'hôpital, tu l'as sauvé, tu te souviens pas ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe

- Je…je ne l'ai pas tué ? Tu me le promets ? Lui demandais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre

- Non bébé, je te le jure. Il est bel et bien vivant et tu as même été le voir tout à l'heure. Tu l'as opéré avec Kate et maintenant tu es en congé, tu te souviens ? Me demanda Edward en sondant mon regard pour voir si je le croyais

Et je le croyais, tout me revenait en mémoire maintenant. Je me souvenais de l'opération, d'Edward me réconfortant, je me souvenais même de Vince me prenant la tête à cause d'Edward. Une vague de soulagement s'empara de tout mon être réalisant que j'avais fais un cauchemar. Un cauchemar tellement réel mais un cauchemar quand même. Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward qui me serra fort contre lui semblant soulagé mais quand même un peu tendu. Pas étonnant quand sa récente copine fait une crise d'hystérie au beau milieu de la nuit. Il a dû avoir peur le pauvre et il doit certainement me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça, Edward me caressant la nuque, je sentais qu'Edward ne me lâcherait pas tant que j'en aurai besoin et je profitais de ses bras rassurant autour de moi pour me reprendre. Au bout d'un moment je le relâchais alors qu'il chercha au plus profond de moi un quelconque signe.

- Viens boire quelque chose. Me dit-il en me tirant par la main pour m'emmener à la cuisine

Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et me versa un verre de jus d'orange alors que je le regardais.

- Bois ça, tu n'as plus rien dans l'estomac, un peu de sucre te fera du bien. Me dit-il en posant le verre devant moi

Il était tellement attentionné, tellement adorable, tellement…parfait.

Je bus une gorgée et grimaçait alors que l'acidité du jus d'orange me brûlait la gorge.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet en rapprochant une chaise pour s'asseoir près de moi

- Ca va, juste ma gorge qui me brûle. Lui dis-je

- Tu veux que je te fasse un thé ? Ca te soulagera. Me dit Edward en se levant alors que je le retenais par la main

- Merci mon cœur mais…ça va aller. Tu m'en feras un demain matin. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me fixa quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir

Il ne parla pas attendant sûrement que je le fasse, je lui devais bien une explication après ça. Il tenait ma main dans la sienne et me fixait. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, je savais que je lui avais fait peur et qu'il était inquiet.

Après quelques minutes et la fin de mon jus d'orange, je me tournais vers lui. Edward attrapa ma chaise et la tira vers lui de sorte à ce que mes jambes se retrouvent entre les siennes. Il reprit ma main droite entre les siennes et la caressa.

- Je…j'ai fais un cauchemar. Il…semblait tellement réel que ça en était effrayant. J'avais le sentiment que j'y étais vraiment et que ce que je croyais être vrai ne l'était pas vraiment. Tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre. Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux

Edward ne dit rien et se contenta de me donner un regard rassurant et porter ma main à ses lèvres.

- J'ai vu Vince dans mon rêve et…il m'a dit que…il me détestait, que je le dégoutais et qu'il préférait que je sois morte. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante

C'était encore tout frais dans mon esprit et tellement…vrai ? En tout cas ça le semblait. Je sentis Edward serrer ma main pour me montrer qu'il était là. Il me donnait le courage dont j'avais besoin pour continuer

- Il me disait que j'avais laissé mourir Josh et que pour ça je ne méritais pas de vivre, je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que je n'avais pas fais ça et que j'avais opéré Josh et qu'il allait bien mais il me disait que je me trompais que j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire et que je l'avais vraiment tué. C'est là que…qu'il m'a poussé et que je suis tombé dans une marre de sang, le corps de Josh gisant près de moi. Ses yeux injecté de sang me regardait et…et j'essayais de me lever mais…à chaque fois que j'essayais…je retombais dans tout ce sang et j'en étais couverte. J'essayais de m'essuyer les mains pour effacer tout ce sang mais à chaque fois ça revenait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser…c'était…tellement…horrible…je n'arrivais plus à respirer et…et…

Mes larmes sont apparues quand j'ai revu le corps de Josh près de moi gisant dans le sang, ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Je l'avais touché de mes mains, j'avais eu son sang sur mes mains, j'avais ressenti toutes ces sensations comme je ressentais les mains d'Edward sur les miennes.

- Chhhht c'est fini bébé, c'était un cauchemar, Josh va bien grâce à toi et je suis là, tu n'es pas seule. Me dit Edward en m'attirant sur ses genoux me mettant à califourchon sur lui

Je me laissais aller sans résister, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou alors que je l'entourais de mes bras. Lui me tenait fermement avec ses mains dans mon dos et me caressait

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur Bella, tu t'es mise à pleurer dans ton sommeil et à parler. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais rien à faire, tu étais de plus en plus agité et tu murmurais des choses incompréhensibles. Tu t'es mise à trembler et à pleurer plus fort et tu avais du mal à respirer. J'étais complètement paniqué Bella si tu savais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et c'est là que tu as crié et que tu t'es réveillé. Mais tu n'étais pas encore vraiment revenu à toi, je te parlais mais tu ne m'entendais pas. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler mon père. Me dit Edward en souffrance

Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire mais il était là et c'était suffisant pour moi.

- Je vais bien maintenant et tu n'aurais rien pu faire Edward, il fallait juste que ça passe. C'était assez violent je te l'accorde et j'en suis encore toute retourné mais ta présence près de moi me fait du bien. Rien que le fait que tu sois là me rassure et me fais me sentir en sécurité Edward. Lui dis-je en raffermissant ma prise sur lui

Je le sentis poser quelques baisers dans mon cou alors que je frissonnais. J'avais un peu froid maintenant parce que j'avais transpiré mais je ne me sentais pas d'aller prendre une douche maintenant.

- J'aimerai faire plus. Souffla Edward à mon oreille

- Reste comme ça près de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Lui répondis-je touché

- Je suis là bébé et je ne partirai nulle part. Me dit Edward alors que mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine en l'entendant

Je pense que n'importe qui aurait pris peur et m'aurait laissé tomber ou prit ces distances. Mais Edward était plus présent que jamais et je me rendais compte de la chance de l'avoir près de moi. Je desserrais peu à peu mon emprise sur lui me rappelant qu'il travaillait demain et que je l'empêchais d'aller dormir. Je me dégageais de son cou et retrouvait face à son visage. Je fis époustoufler par autant de tendresse et d'attention.

Il approcha son visage du mien ne me quittant pas du regard et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Moi non plus je ne le quittais pas des yeux, c'est comme s'il y avait une sorte de connections entre nous et son regard sur moi me déstabilisa quelque peu. Il embrassait mes lèvres tendrement alors que je posais ma main droite sur sa joue pour le caresser alors qu'il avait toujours ses mains dans mon dos. Ensuite il dessina le contour de mes lèvres très lentement avec le bout de sa langue provoquant une décharge à travers tout mon corps. Il me prit par surprise en donnant un coup de langue sur mes lèvres toujours son regard vrillé dans le mien. Puis il attendit comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Suivant mon instinct, je reproduisais la même chose qu'il avait fait avec moi. Je passais le bout de ma langue humide sur ses douces lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma langue et je me retenais pour ne pas tout simplement pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses et rapprocha mon bassin du sien. Je sentis immédiatement son érection sur mon sexe et c'est moi qui échappais un gémissement cette fois. Cependant je ne fis rien, aucun mouvement pour me mouvoir sur lui parce que je lisais dans ses yeux que ce n'étais pas ce qu'il me demandait. Il voulait juste me sentir contre lui, il voulait que je sente à quel point il me désire et surtout qu'il me désirait encore même après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je donnais donc comme il l'avait fait, un coup de langue sur sa bouche sauf que la sienne était entrouverte et que quand ma langue passa brièvement entre ses lèvres, il l'attrapa doucement entre ses dents ce qui me fit gémir. Puis il referma ses lèvres sur ma langue alors que d'une pression sur mes fesses, il écrasa davantage nos sexes ensemble. Ca devenait dur de ne pas céder et me mouvoir sur lui mais c'était aussi terriblement excitant. Je savais qu'il allait avoir du mal après ça mais je n'en étais pas l'instigatrice pour une fois. Edward pénétra enfin sa langue chaude et humide dans ma bouche et m'embrassa langoureusement enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne en faisant des mouvements lents mais appuyé. J'attrapais ses cheveux entre mes poings et ramenais davantage son visage près du mien pour approfondir le baiser.

C'est moi qui me mis à gémir cette fois et je sentis les vibrations se répercuter sur la langue d'Edward ce qui eut pour effet de rendre ce baiser plus sauvage. Tout se passa très vite et d'un coup je sentis les mains d'Edward sous mon pantalon mais sur mon boxer, il n'était quand même pas allé jusqu'à mettre ses mains sur mes fesses. La surprise me fit sursauter ce qui eut pour effet de donner un cou de rein assez poussé pour rendre fou Edward. La seconde d'après je me retrouvais assise sur la table de la cuisine, Edward entre mes jambes en train de me dévorer le cou de baiser. Il mordillait la peau de mon cou et le suçait aussi. Ca serait un miracle si je ne me retrouvais pas avec un suçon phénoménal. Les baisers d'Edward descendirent jusque dans mon décolleté et ses mains montèrent de mes hanches jusqu'à mes seins qu'il empoigna doucement.

Oula tout ça prenait une dimension toute autre et Edward ne se contrôlait plus visiblement. D'un côté j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait, ce côté un peu sauvage, il était prêt à me baiser, là sur la table. Parce que dans l'état où il était c'était sûr que ce serait tout sauf doux. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais j'attendais autre chose d'une première fois et pas qu'il me prenne sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine.

Edward revint à nouveau à ma bouche et je sentis ses mains se faufiler en dessous de mon débardeur mais avant d'arriver à mon soutien gorge, je posais mes mains sur les siennes sur mon débardeur pour stopper sa progression. Fallait que je le fasse tant que j'avais un minimum de contrôle.

Edward sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation et décolla son corps du mien sans toute fois trop s'éloigner. Il fit une grimace adorable alors qu'il avait les lèvres gonflés et rougies par nos baisers. Ces cheveux étaient en bataille me donnant juste envie de lui sauter dessus. C'était le look « _je viens de m'envoyer en l'air_ ». Il était terriblement sexy comme ça.

- Si je te disais que je croyais que c'était un rêve tu me croirais ? Me demanda Edward avec un peu d'appréhension

- Non…mais je te dirai que même si tu t'aies laissé emporter…j'ai adoré. Lui avouais-je en souriant

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire en coin charmeur

- Oui, j'adore quand tu te lâche mais jusqu'à un certain point. Je crois que ni toi, ni moi ne voudrions qu'on s'envoi en l'air sur ta table de cuisine. Lui dis-je

- Tu as raison, donc je n'ai pas à m'excuser ? Me demanda Edward appréhendant ma réponse

Je savais que si je lui disais que non, il prendra ça pour une invitation à recommencer très bientôt

- Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Allez viens retourner dormir sinon demain tu va être claqué. Lui dis-je en descendant de la table

- Heu…je ne travaille pas demain. Me répondit Edward

- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Ouai, ça te dérange pas qu'on en parle tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il

Visiblement c'était important

- Pas de problème. Lui répondis-je en me glissant dans le lit

Edward me rejoignis alors que j'étais sur le dos. Il se mit sur le côté et je sentais son regard sur moi.

- Bella ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Me dit Edward hésitant

Je me mis dans la même position que lui et le regardais également.

- Je t'écoute. Lui dis-je

- Et bien…j'aimerai bien que…quand je te ferai l'amour…je veux qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous. Me dit Edward étudiant ma réaction

- Ooook mais encore. Lui dis-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux te sentir pleinement, je ne veux aucune barrière entre nous. Me dit Edward plus clairement

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait.

- Oh, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas utiliser de préservatif ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, je veux sentir toutes les sensations au maximum. Me dit Edward alors que mon bas ventre se contractait

Il le faisait exprès de parler comme ça ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais fais sans, j'ai toujours eu des rapports avec préservatif. Lui dis-je juste pour l'informer

- Même chose pour moi, je n'ai jamais fais sans. Ce sera donc une première pour nous, ce sera en quelque sorte une vrai première fois…enfin si tu accepte. Me dit Edward en me regardant avec espoir

Bien sûr que j'avais envie de le sentir pleinement, je me doutais bien que les sensations étaient décuplé sans protection et avoir Edward en moi sans rien pour nous séparer était plus qu'alléchant.

- Je suis d'accord mais tu pense bien qu'il a une condition, n'es-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Je m'en doute, tu veux que je fasse le test ? Me demanda Edward sans surprise

- Oui et moi aussi je le ferai, on peut d'ailleurs le faire ensemble si tu veux. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Demain ? Me demanda Edward me prenant par surprise

Toi tu es impatient ! Comme moi d'ailleurs.

- Ok mais…tu sais quoi ? Demain si tu veux, tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital et on essaiera de faire ça en espérant qu'on ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre. Dis-je en pensant à Jenny

- D'accord, je viendrai, plus tôt on le fera, plus tôt on en sera débarrasser. Me dit Edward content

- Et plus tôt on passera à l'acte c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Ca c'est toi qui l'a dit. Me dit Edward innocemment alors que je levais les yeux au ciel

Edward prit appui sur son coude et pencha son visage sur le mien. Il posa quelque petits baisers sur mes lèvres avant de m'en donner un plus poussé sans l'approfondir.

- Dors bébé et si tu fais encore un cauchemar, dis-toi que ce n'est pas la réalité et que je suis là, juste à côté de toi. Me dit Edward me rapprochant de lui

Je soupirais alors que nous restions dans cette position, l'un en face de l'autre, front contre front.

J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de me rendormir, je ne voulais pas refaire de cauchemar. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir cette angoisse et cette panique comme si j'étais en train de mourir mais je n'allais pas faire un remake de « Freddy » et éviter de dormir à tout prix. C'est donc sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endormais

POV EDWARD

Il était environs 10h quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. J'étais là depuis une bonne dizaine de minute en train de regarder dormir ma Bella. Pour une fois qu'elle était face à moi et pas de dos j'en profitais. Je ne la touchais pas cependant ayant trop peur de la réveiller, elle avait besoin de dormir avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Tellement de chose c'étaient passé depuis hier soir. Je sortis du lit à regret pour laisser Bella dormir en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je préparais le petit déjeuner tout en analysant ce qu'il s'était passé. Bella et moi avions passé un cap hier soir. Je crois bien qu'elle avait remarqué que je ne tenais plus et m'en a donné plus que d'habitude. Au début je me suis laissé aller à ses caresses puis mon érection commençant à se faire de plus en plus présente, j'ai voulu la stopper à contre cœur. Mais là où je m'attendais à ce qu'elle arrête, elle voulu aller plus loin. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait en disant ça mais en résumé je n'ai pas été déçu. Sentir Bella frotter son sexe contre ma queue était tout simplement jouissif. Ok, je ne la sentais pas parfaitement mais le tissus de nos pantalon était assez fin pour que je sente sa chaleur et elle mon désir.

Au début je me suis laissé faire avec beaucoup de difficulté parce que ça faisait tellement de bien et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de contact avec une femme que j'avais peur de jouir assez rapidement. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que Bella m'ordonne de me laisser aller. Bien qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle s'occuperait uniquement de moi, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Si je devais jouir, ce serait avec elle et pas sans elle. Pour moi c'était quelque chose qu'on devait faire à deux, partager ensemble. J'ai donc éjaculé dans mon boxer comme un adolescent mais au moins j'avais procuré autant de bien à ma compagne. C'était plus intense que ce que je n'aurais pensé alors que nous avions encore nos vêtements.

Après ça, nous nous étions endormis serein et satisfait. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que les choses ont dégénéré. D'habitude Bella dormait tranquillement dans mes bras ne bougeant que très rarement. Mais là je la sentais agité dans mes bras tout en gémissant. Au début l'idiot que j'étais croyait que c'était dû à notre petite séance de câlins avant de dormir mais je compris vite que ce n'était pas le cas quand Bella s'agita davantage tout en pleurant. Je me suis demandé quelques minutes si je devais la laisser se calmer seul ou la réveiller. Mais le temps que je me pose ces questions inutile, Bella commença à respirer difficilement et était en sueur. Je tentais de la réveiller en l'appelant d'abord, puis en la secouant doucement mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer et la secouais plus fort alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Ses pleurs se faisaient moins discrets et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine et sentis son cœur battre à tout rompre, si elle continuait elle allait me faire une crise cardiaque. Je fis donc la seule chose censé à ce moment là, je me penchais pour prendre mon portable, seul mon père pouvait m'aider.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu l'atteindre, Bella se redressa en criant. Je reposais mon portable et l'avais appelé mais elle semblait ne pas me voir. Malgré tout, je lui soufflais des paroles réconfortantes et lui disais que j'étais là. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme si elle était somnambule. Elle respirait toujours difficilement et je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Je dégageais les cheveux collé sur son front et avais tourné son visage vers moi. Je voulais juste qu'elle parle pour me rassurer et me dire que ça allait passer mais elle ne répondait pas et ça me rendait dingue. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler mon père. Mais à un moment son regard plongea dans le mien et je su qu'elle était de retour. Je n'ai pas pu dire un mot de plus qu'elle me repoussa et couru vers la salle de bain.

Je l'avais immédiatement suivit et je la vis penché sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je lui retins les cheveux en arrière et la laissa sans dire un mot. Puis quand son estomac fut vidé, elle se reposa son visage sur son bras et j'en profitais pour lui passer un gant de toilette humide sur la nuque. Elle semblait ne pas avoir vraiment conscience de ma présence auprès d'elle quand elle se releva et que je l'aidais. Elle s'était aspergé d'eau et avait brossé ses dents. Ce n'est qu'en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

C'est là qu'elle me prit au dépourvu en me demandant si Josh était mort. Tout pris un sens dans ma tête, elle avait fait un cauchemar où Josh était mort. Ce que nous craignions tous étaient en train d'arriver. Les fameuses conséquences et répercussions de l'opération de Josh. J'avais donc rassuré Bella sur l'état de Josh et l'avais prise dans mes bras un long moment, en faite jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez. C'est dans la cuisine qu'elle me raconta son cauchemar, je l'avais laissé aller à son rythme sans la brusquer, juste lui signifier ma présence.

Je dois reconnaitre que son cauchemar était assez flippant et plutôt violent. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réagit de cette façon. Tout compte fait, ces séances chez le psy lui serait d'une grande aide, si avant elle en doutait, elle ne le pouvait plus maintenant. Mais alors que je voulais juste la réconforter et lui montrer que j'étais là et que les choses entre nous n'avait pas changé, je me suis laisser emporter et j'ai failli prendre Bella sur la table de la cuisine.

Mais Bella m'avait gentiment arrêté avant qu'on ne commette l'irréparable. Mais contre toute attente, Bella m'avait confié qu'elle avait apprécié mon débordement, elle aimait que je me laisse aller et j'aller lui faire plaisir à l'avenir. J'avais osé lui dire ma façon de voir notre première fois ensemble aussi. Je n'imaginais pas que quelque chose m'empêche de profiter pleinement de Bella à ce moment là, j'avais envie de l'avoir toute entière. Et mon sexe en elle sans barrière était ma vision des choses. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre parce que jamais je n'avais ressentis le besoin d'en arriver là. Mais avec Bella c'était une évidence, je voulais entrer en elle et sentir sa chaleur autour de ma longueur, sentir la moindre contraction de ses parois autour de ma queue. La sentir mouillé sur mon sexe, je ne voyais pas ma première fois avec elle autrement. Bella avait facilement accepté heureusement et dès demain on ira faire le test. Je m'attendais à ça bien sûr et je comprenais qu'elle me le demande. Je voulais faire ça au plus vite pour pouvoir passer à l'acte rapidement parce que je sentais les résistances de Bella s'amenuiser tout autant que les miennes.

Je sentis des mains m'entourer et un corps chaud se coller au mien. Mon ange était réveillé. J'arrêtais ce que j'étais en train de faire et posais mes mains sur les siennes tout en entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble, savourant sa proximité.

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de me serrer contre elle tout en nous berçant légèrement. Tout n'était que douceur ce matin et c'est ce dont Bella avait besoin après cette nuit agité. Je sentis Bella me donner un baiser dans le dos et reprendre sa position, elle était tellement touchante. Je me rendais compte que Bella n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait paraitre, elle avait besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle et elle avait besoin d'attention. J'étais prêt à remplir ce rôle, je VOULAIS avoir ce rôle.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment

?

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Lui demandais-je

- D'être là pour moi…de l'avoir été cette nuit…d'être aussi patient. Me répondit Bella doucement

Elle se sentait vulnérable en ce moment et ça se ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps, je le ressentais.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier bébé, je le fais avec plaisir parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux que tu aille bien. On est ensemble et…je veux te voir quand je te parle. Lui dis-je en séparant mes mains des siennes pour me retourner et lui faire face

J'avais besoin de la voir. Une fois face à elle, je découvrais une Bella fatigué avec une petite mine. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et des cernes avaient fait leur apparition sous ses jolis yeux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras

- Viens là. Lui dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras

Au début je ressentis une petite résistance de sa part comme si elle ne voulait pas se laisser contre moi, mais très vite je sentis ses petites mains empoigné mon tee-shirt dans mon dos. Elle semblait si fragile dans mes bras tout d'un coup et je ressentis le besoin irrépressible de la protéger constamment. Bella me relâcha et me fit face avec un petit sourire apparent sur ses lèvres.

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui donna un tendre et doux baiser alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et le caressait doucement.

- Tu dois te dire que je suis folle après cette nuit. Me dit Bella en grimaçant après que j'ai libéré ses lèvres

Je n'aimais pas du tout que Bella pense que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit allait changer quoi que ce soit…en faite en y pensant ça allait effectivement changer quelque chose, j'avais encore plus envie de la protéger et de l'aider dans cette épreuve difficile. Je ne voyais pas Bella comme une petite chose qu'on devait protéger à tout prix, ce n'était en aucun cas de la pitié. Bella était une femme forte mais elle n'était pas infaillible comme tout être humain, elle avait aussi le droit de flancher par moment et se reposer sur quelqu'un. Personne ne pouvait vivre en se contrôlant tout le temps et avec tout le monde ses émotions.

- Ne redis jamais ça Bella, tu n'es pas folle tu m'entends ? Tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante et il est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu es forte bébé mais tout le monde a le droit de craquer et franchement je pense que j'aurai trouvé ça étrange que ce ne t'affecte pas autant. C'est totalement normal Bella mais je suis là…près de toi et je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu peux compter sur moi à n'importe quel moment et je t'interdis de penser que tu me dérange ou que tu ne veuille pas m'infliger ça. On est…ensemble bébé et…quand tu ne va pas bien, je ne vais pas bien. Alors arrête d'avoir peur de me montrer ce que tu ressens vraiment parce que ça n'arrangera les choses pour personne et moi j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour pouvoir t'aider. Je sais que tu n'aime pas te sentir comme ça et je comprend dans un sens que tu ne veuille pas montrer aux autres que tu ne va pas bien mais…ne le fais pas avec moi. Pas avec moi Bella, je veux que tu te sentes libre d'être toi-même avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu joue la forte devant moi, je veux tout de toi. Lui dis-je doucement en tenant toujours son visage entre mes mains

Je la voyais me regarder avec une petite lueur dans le regard qui me disait que j'avais touché un point sensible, que ce que je venais de lui dire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle était émue par mes propos et je pouvais sentir qu'elle me croyait, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attirait mon visage au sien. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement en me donnant des petits baisers avant de m'en donner un long et un peu plus poussé auquel je répondis. Elle me relâcha mais gardait son front sur le mien en fermant les yeux.

- Cette situation est difficilement gérable pour moi, je n'aime pas me sentir aussi…démunies face à quelque chose. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir un minimum de contrôle et là…je ne contrôle plus rien. Ni mes pensées, ni mes rêves, ni même mon corps. Maintenant j'ai peur de fermer les yeux en sachant ce qu'il va se passer. Même si ce ne sont que des cauchemars, sur le moment même ça à l'air…tellement réel, c'est effrayant. Le pire c'est que ce que je ressens pendant mon cauchemar, mon corps le ressent réellement. Hier j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'en remettre et retrouver une respiration normal, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tant je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Tu sais…je croyais vraiment que rien ne se passerait après l'opération de Josh…je ne pensais vraiment pas que je réagirais comme ça. Le Dr Pierson savait lui…il a bien fait de m'écarter un moment qui sait ce que j'aurai pu faire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que…hier matin quand j'ai dormi à la maison après être rentré de l'hôpital avec toi…je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar, rien…pourquoi seulement maintenant? Me demanda Bella en relevant son visage vers moi alors que pendant tout son monologue elle fixait mon torse

- Je crois que…c'est parce que tu étais épuisé. Lui dis-je alors que je caressais sa joue

Elle fronçait les sourcils

- Tu dois avoir raison. Me dit-elle en soupirant

- Je vais appeler pour prendre rendez-vous avec le psy tout à l'heure, autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et en finir avec ça. Me dit Bella se reprenant

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire bébé. Lui dis-je content qu'elle le prenne comme ça

- Bon, fini de se lamenter, je meurs de faim. Me dit-elle

- J'imagine, assieds-toi. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue

Elle se mit à table sans rechigner cette fois-ci et je lui servis une tasse de thé pour soulager sa gorge.

On prit notre petit déjeuner silencieusement simplement perdu dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Je sais c'est niais mais tellement agréable. En la regardant, je pris la décision de partager mon projet avec elle. Elle avait le droit de savoir, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait donné le coup de pied nécessaire pour que je me lance. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher désormais.

- Bébé ? L'appelais-je alors qu'elle mordait dans son toast

- Mmm. Me dit-elle en me regardant alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine

Elle est tellement mignonne !

- Hier je t'ai dis que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui…d'ailleurs je ne travaille pas toute la semaine. Lui dis-je alors que la surprise se lisait sur son visage

Elle avala rapidement ce qu'elle avait en bouche

- T'as été viré ? Me demanda Bella horrifié

- Non pas du tout, j'ai pris une semaine de congé en faite... j'ai quelque chose à régler. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle souffla de soulagement

- Tu m'as fait peur idiot, avec toute cette situation je ne me voyais pas en plus gérer la dépression d'un futur chômeur. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- C'est bon à savoir. Lui répondis-je faussement vexé

- Tu sais depuis le début que je suis matérialiste et qu'il n'y a que ton argent qui m'intéresse, ne fais pas l'étonné. Me dit Bella essayant de garder son sérieux

- Ouai…faut croire que je suis maso de rester avec toi. Lui répondis-je en grimaçant alors qu'elle se mit à rire

C'était tellement bon de l'entendre rire.

- Bon, je t'écoute. De quoi tu voulais me parler. Me dit Bella retrouvant son sérieux en buvant une gorgé de son thé

- Hé bien, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main. Lui dis-je

- Mhm, mais encore ? Me demanda Bella ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir

- Je veux dire…professionnellement. Précisais-je

- Oh ! Et ça donne quoi ? Me demanda Bella intéressé

Ca me touchait que mon avenir lui tienne à cœur

- Hé bien…j'ai bien envie de tenter ma chance au conservatoire en tant que professeur. Je vais appeler aujourd'hui pour prendre un rendez-vous assez rapidement pour savoir s'ils ont quelque chose pour moi. En attendant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais me mettre sérieusement au travail. Donner des cours au conservatoire, ça n'a rien à voir avec donner des cours à des gosses. Je vais devoir changer de répertoire. Lui dis-je

- C'est…vraiment super Edward et même plus que ça ! Je suis contente que tu te lance enfin, c'est important pour toi d'aimer ce que tu fais. Je voyais bien que donner tes cours te pesait plus qu'autre chose et ça tuait petit à petit ta passion. Tu va pouvoir t'épanouir en faisant ce que tu aime. Ca va être plus enrichissant d'apprendre à des personnes qui ont la même passion que toi et qui ont vraiment envie d'apprendre. Me dit Bella avec enthousiasme

- Rien n'est encore fait Bella et si ça se trouve ça n'aboutira à rien. Lui dis-je pour la préparer à un éventuel échec

Bella fronça les sourcils ne partageant pas mon pessimisme

- Edward…il serait vraiment fou de te laisser filer et j'ai le pressentiment que ça va bien se passer pour toi. Mais sache quand même que même si ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci, je suis quand même fière de toi. Ce n'est pas facile de prendre la décision d'aller de l'avant et pourtant tu le fais maintenant. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu va continuer à avancer et même si ça ne marche pas au conservatoire, ce que je ne pense pas, tu trouveras autre chose qui te correspondra davantage que donner des cours à des gamins. Alors aie un peu confiance en toi et montre leur ce dont tu es capable. Me dit Bella en m'insufflant une bonne dose de courage

- Merci. Lui dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes

- De quoi ? Me demanda Bella en caressant ma joue

- De m'encourager…de croire en moi. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux

- C'est mon rôle non ? De plus, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Me dit Bella en caressant ma lèvre inférieur de son pouce toute en la fixant

- Mais je le suis depuis que je suis avec toi. Lui avouais-je en embrassant son pouce

- Peut-être…mais il te reste à changer de travail pour l'être complètement et je suis là pour te soutenir au besoin. Me dit Bella alors qu'elle approcha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser

Elle attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes délicatement telle une douce caresse, puis fit de même avec ma lèvre supérieure. Ensuite, elle m'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue en passant une main derrière ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien alors que je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses. Sa langue vint lécher ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue qui alla rejoindre la mienne gourmande. Le baiser se fit sensuel et le bruit de nos lèvres ensemble était d'une sensualité débordante. Mais malheureusement Bella mit fin à notre baiser trop rapidement à mon goût alors que je grognais tentant de reprendre ses lèvres.

- Hep, hep, hep, je crois que tu as du travail qu'y t'attend là et je suis en train de te retarder. Me dit Bella en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'empêcher d'avancer vers elle

Même si je détestais ça, elle avait raison. Si j'arrivais à avoir un rendez-vous demain avec le directeur du conservatoire, il est fort possible qu'il me demande de jouer histoire de me tester. Je devais donc à tout prix me remettre à niveau.

- Ok mais…on va remettre ça, je te le garantis. Lui dis-je frustré

- Promesse, promesse. Chantonna Bella en buvant une gorgée de son thé

- Oh mais c'est plus qu'une promesse chérie, c'est une garantie. Lui affirmais-je

- J'attends de voir mon cœur. Me dit Bella provocatrice

Elle allait me rendre dingue

- N'oublie pas que ce soir on passe la soirée chez mes parents. Lui rappelais-je

- Oui je sais, ce qui ne te laisse pas autant de temps pour travailler. Faudrait que tu t'y mettes maintenant. Me dit Bella tout en se levant pour débarrasser la table

Je me levais pour l'aider mais elle refusa mon aide m'envoyant prendre une douche.

- Ok mais n'oublie pas qu'on a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Lui rappelais-je

- Ah bon, quoi ? Me demanda Bella

- Passer le test, ça te reviens ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh oui, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu ne veux pas faire ça un autre jour vu que tu as du boulot ? Me demanda Bella

Elle plaisante ou quoi ? Rien n'est plus important pour moi que ce test. C'est le sésame pour faire l'amour à ma Bella

- On va faire ça aujourd'hui Bella. Lui dis-je sans aucune hésitation et d'une voix ferme montrant ma détermination

- Ok alors…va prendre une douche pendant que je ramasse tout ça. Ensuite je dois retourner chez moi pour me changer et puis on ira à l'hôpital. Me dit Bella

- Et si tu prenais une douche ici et qu'on allait directement à l'hôpital après, n'oublie pas que ta valise est toujours ici. Lui rappelais-je

- C'est vrai, ok on fait comme ça. Allez dépêche-toi. Me dit Bella en me poussant pour que je sorte de la cuisine alors que je souriais

On avait de plus en plus l'air d'un vrai petit couple. Ce que je trouvais avant ridicule dans un couple, me comblait de joie maintenant. Qui l'aurait cru !

Après une douche rapide et celle de Bella, nous étions enfin prêts.

- Je vais prendre ma valise en même temps. Me dit Bella en la refermant

Ca me plaisait bien qu'elle soit ici, moi.

Je la lui pris des mains et sortais de l'appartement avec Bella. Après l'avoir mise dans le coffre de ma Volvo, nous partîmes pour l'hôpital. Une fois sur le parking, nous sortîmes de la voiture et entrions dans l'hôpital.

- J'espère que ta copine n'est pas là parce que si elle me provoque, je ne réponds plus de moi. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Et si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler « ma copine » ça m'arrangerait. Lui dis-je grimaçant

- Hey ce n'est pas la mienne. Me dit Bella

- Ni la mienne je te signale, je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi. Me défendis-je

Bella arrêtait de parler parce qu'elle venait de repérer son amie.

- Hey Kate. L'appela Bella

La dite Kate se retourna et sourit en voyant Bella. Elle s'approcha de nous et enlaça Bella. Elle me regarda en souriant et me donna la main.

- Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais présenté comme il se doit. Kate, je te présente Edward…mon copain ?...Petit ami ?...je trouve que ça fait terriblement ado, non ? Me demanda Bella en grimaçant

- Un peu c'est vrai mais vu que…

- Mon homme…je trouve ça bien et toi ça te vas ? Me demanda Bella fière d'elle

- J'aime bien, je trouve que ça remet les choses à leur place, ça fait viril. Lui dis-je en jouant le macho sous les regards moqueur de Kate

- N'en fais pas trop quand même Tarzan. Me répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils alors que Kate se mit à rire

- Vous être trop mignon tout les deux. Nous dit Kate en nous regardant attendries

- Edward, voici Kate la meilleure infirmière des urgences mais aussi une très bonne amie. Me dit Bella

- Enchanté de te revoir Kate, la dernière fois ce n'était pas dans le meilleur des contextes. Lui dis-je

- C'est vrai mais je suis contente de te revoir Edward, de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es de loin celui qu'il faut à notre Bella. Me répondit Kate sincère

- Merci, j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Lui dis-je en regardant Bella qui souriait légèrement

- Tu es venu voir Josh ? Demanda Kate à Bella

- Pas uniquement et puisque tu es là, tu va pouvoir nous aider. Lui dit Bella soulagé que son amie soit là

Elle lui expliqua la situation et Kate accepta de s'occuper de nos prises de sang. Elle nous fit entrer dans une salle et nous demanda d'attendre un instant.

- Tu n'as pas peur des aiguilles j'espère ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Pas vraiment, par contre à chaque fois que j'ai dû faire une prise de sang, on a eu du mal à trouver mes veines. Lui dis-je

- Oh, en général Kate est doué. J'espère que ça ira et qu'elle ne va pas devoir trop te torturer. Me dit Bella désolé pour moi

Je n'avais pas peur, loin de là mais ce n'était pas non plus plaisant de se faire piquer à plusieurs reprises. La sensation de brulure qu'on ressent quand l'aiguille rentre lentement dans la peau est tout sauf agréable. J'ai souvent morflé.

Kate revint avec le matériel nécessaire.

- Je vous fais toute la panoplie de test des MST ou juste le HIV ? Nous demanda Kate

- Tant qu'à faire, fais-les tous. T'es d'accord ? Me demanda Bella

- Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement

Kate commença par Bella et l'affaire fut vite réglée pour elle. J'espérais que ça en soit de même pour moi. Kate me fit un garrot et désinfecta ma peau avec une compresse imbibée d'alcool puis elle chercha une veine assez visible. Elle fronça les sourcils visiblement concentré et je su que ça allait être ma fête. Elle piqua une première fois pensant qu'elle y était mais…elle n'y était pas. Elle s'excusa et recommença mais elle rata encore une fois. Elle souffla d'agacement et retenta une nouvelle fois en tâtant l'intérieur de mon coude pour mieux sentir mais toujours rien.

- Merde, je suis désolé Edward mais tes veines sont…

- Je sais. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Bella ? Tu ne veux pas essayer toi ? En général je connais mes limites et après trois tentatives je demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui dit Kate

- Heu…je ne sais pas. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour…

- Bella, essaye au moins une fois s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne me torturer

Je savais que Kate avait été la plus douce possible et que Bella le serait également. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêlait, j'allais en baver.

- Ok. Répondit Bella se laissant tomber de la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait

Elle enleva le garrot et le refit un peu plus serré. Elle toucha l'endroit ou était sensé être ces saleté de veines pendant un bon moment. Je crois que même Bella n'y arriverait pas.

- Ouvre et ferme le poing plusieurs fois. Me demanda Bella

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait puis elle passa ses doigts à un endroit bien particulier pendant un instant

- Garde le poing fermé maintenant. Me dit Bella en passant de nouveau une compresse avec de l'alcool

Elle prit mon coude dans sa main gauche et piqua dans mon bras

- Le tube Kate. Lui demanda Bella en relâchant mon coude

Elle l'introduisit et le sang commença à couler

- Dieu merci. Dis-je soulagé alors que Bella resta concentré

Une fois fini, elle défit le garrot et mis un pansement à l'endroit où elle avait piqué

- Merci. Lui dis-je en passant ma main derrière sa nuque pour approcher son visage du mien

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste pour la remercier.

- Je t'en prie. Me répondit Bella en souriant

- Je suis un peu frustré que tu aies réussis et pas moi…mais quand je vous vois comme ça…Termina Kate en soupirant de contentement

- Remets-toi Kate. Tiens je te confie ça et ne les perds pas, surtout celle d'Edward s'il te plait, il ne supporterait pas une autre séance de torture. Lui dit Bella en lui donnant nos prises de sang

- Mets en doute mes compétences tant que tu y es ? Lui reprocha Kate faussement vexé

- Mais nooooon, tu sais que je t'adore ma Kate. Lui répondit Bella

- Ouai c'est ça, bon j'y vais. Vous aurez sûrement vos résultats d'ici trois jours. Comme tu viens tous les jours tu pourras les récupérer toi-même. Lui dit Kate

- Je ferai ça, encore merci Kate. Lui dit Bella

- De rien, allez j'y vais. Lui dit Kate en lui faisant la bise

- Edward, encore désolé de…

- Ce n'est rien Kate, ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de truc, ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes veines aiment jouer à cache cache. Lui dis-je pour la déculpabiliser

Kate me sourit et sorti de la pièce.

- Tu viens avec moi voir Josh ? Tu ne l'a pas vue depuis qu'il est réveillé. Me dit Bella en se tournant vers moi

J'appréhendais de me trouver face à Josh. Déjà qu'avec Vince ce n'était pas l'amour fou alors je n'ose même pas imaginer avec Josh vu qu'elle est plus proche de lui. Mais si je refusais, Bella le prendrait mal et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas voir son meilleur ami

- Ok mais tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu et revenir plus tard ? Lui demandais-je en voyant sa petite mine

- J'ai besoin de voir Josh maintenant. Me répondit simplement Bella

Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec son cauchemar et qu'elle voulait voir Josh pour se rassurer même si elle savait qu'il allait bien. Elle en avait besoin.

Je pris la main de Bella et nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour aller voir Josh.

Nous entrâmes et vîmes Vince et Josh regarder la télévision.

- Qui voilà, tu es là tôt aujourd'hui et tu m'as même ramené une distraction. Lui dit Josh moqueur

C'est bien ou pas bien ça ?

- Sois sage Josh, ne va pas me le traumatiser, j'en ai encore besoin. Lui répondit Bella en avançant vers lui ne me lâchant pas la main

Je sentais le regard de Vince sur nous mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Bella se pencha sur Josh et lui embrassais longuement le front avant de lâcher ma main et mettre sa tête sur son torse. Bella était visiblement soulager de voir Josh après tout ça, c'était compréhensible. Josh mit sa main gauche sur la tête de Bella et caressa ses cheveux tout en me regardant interrogatif. Il se demandait ce qui se passait. Je fis mine de ne pas savoir et regardais ailleurs.

Josh allait vraiment beaucoup mieux, en tout cas son visage n'était presque plus enflé et les hématomes commençaient à se résorber. Bella relâcha Josh et fit le tour du lit pour dire bonjour à Vince

Je ne fis pas ma même erreur deux fois et préférais regarder ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à répondre à quoi que ce soit. Bébé, tu me mets dans une belle merde là.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Vince d'une voix inquiète

- Bien. Lui répondit Bella simplement

- Tu as une petite mine. Lui fit remarquer Vince

- Je manque de sommeil, rien de plus. Lui répondit rapidement Bella

- Salut Edward, ravi de te revoir. J'aurai aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances mais bon. Me dit Josh en me tendant la main

- Salut Josh, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Lui dis-je en serrant sa main

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses yeux, pas comme Vince. Il avait l'air moins hostile aussi.

- Edward. Entendis-je Vince alors qu'il me tendait la main par-dessus Josh

On sentait vraiment la différence, comme s'il était forcé de faire ça.

- Vince. Répondis-je en serrant sa main

Bella revint près de moi et prit la dernière chaise restante. Elle me fit mine de m'asseoir et s'installait sur mes genoux pour mon plus grand bonheur en mettant ses jambes sur le coté. Ok, on n'avait pas trop le choix là mais elle aurait pu rester debout.

- Alors comment tu vas ? Demanda Bella à Josh

- Bien même si j'espère qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre dans ma chambre c'est pour me dire que je peux rentrer chez moi. Lui répondit Josh

- Je sais chou mais ça devrait pas tarder. Le rassura Bella

Chou ? C'est pas comme si elle lui disait chéri aussi, ne va pas te monter la tête Edward.

- Ils t'ont dit combien de temps ils comptaient te garder ? Lui demandais-je m'intégrant un minimum à la conversation

- Hé bien…ils veulent attendre au moins 3 jours depuis qu'ils m'ont enlevé la dérivation pour voir comment je vais. Puis pour le reste ils ne peuvent rien faire, les hématomes partiront d'eux même et les plâtres…c'est le plus chiant en faite, je dois garder ça au moins 15 jours. Je vais devoir me déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant putain, je sens que je vais devenir une plaie quand je vais rentrer chez moi et vous deux…vous allez en faire les frais. Me répondit Josh en visant Bella et Vince

- Tu rêve, si tu me fais chier, je te jure que je te laisse te démerder seul. Ou non, j'ai pire…j'engagerai la plus laide et la plus méchante des infirmières pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi. Qu'es-ce que t'en dis Bella ? Demanda Vince à Bella alors qu'elle pouffait

- Désolé mais je ne te suis pas sur ce coup là, notre petit Josh aura besoin d'être chouchouté. Lui répondit Bella

- Merci ma puce, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Lui dit Josh en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Fallait à tout prix que je me fasse à leur putain de complicité.

- De toute façon t'es toujours de son côté. Lui dis Vince mauvais

- Mais s'il va trop loin, je me chargerai personnellement de son cas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait répliquer avec sa chaise roulante. Termina Bella en riant

- Hé ben c'est du joli...et ça se dit médecin en plus. Râla Josh

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas tout à fait inutile dans le fond. Répliqua Vince à Bella en souriant

- La ferme. Lui répondit Bella en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

- Je vais aller me chercher un café. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Demanda Bella en se levant consciente de sa fatigue

Vince et Josh déclinèrent alors que Bella se levait.

- Laisse-moi y aller. Lui dis-je alors que j'allais me lever

- Non reste là j'en ai pas pour longtemps…en plus j'ai besoin de faire quelques pas pour me reprendre. Me souffla Bella

Je voulais encore moins la laisser y aller maintenant mais je dois avouer que la vrai raison était que je ne voulais pas rester seul avec les deux zigotos là.

- T'es sûr ? Ca ne me dérange pas d'y aller. Insistais-je

Merde Bella, qu'es-ce que tu me fais ?

- Certaine…et puis c'est de ta faute à toi, tes bras sont bien trop confortables. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Tu me flatte là ou je rêve ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

- T'as vu comment je fais ça bien? Je t'ai bien dit que le jour où je te flatterai tu le saurais ? Trop fort mon cœur ! Me répondit Bella en pouffant

- Tu me flatte encore. Me moquais-je

- Bon j'y vais. Me répondit Bella en posant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir

C'est moi ou l'ambiance vient de s'alourdir d'un coup ?

- Edward ? M'appela Josh

- Oui. Lui répondis-je en reportant mon attention vers lui

Le moment est arrivé je crois et je n'aimais pas qu'il soit tout les deux là pour le coup.

- Elle a mauvaise mine, hier elle n'était pas comme ça. Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda Josh en fronçant les sourcils

Je devais avouer que Vince et Josh connaissaient bien mieux Bella que je ne le pensais. Vince avait directement remarqué la petite mine de Bella et Josh aussi apparemment. Autant ça m'embêtait mais j'étais aussi content qu'ils se préoccupent vraiment d'elle.

- Elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Répondis-je simplement

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais dire ou non. Bella m'en voudrait peut-être.

- Mais encore ? Insista Josh

- Elle a fait un cauchemar. Lui répondis-je

- Edward je t'aime bien mais là tu va devoir développer parce que je veux tout savoir. Me dit Josh un peu plus autoritaire

Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Et il valait mieux que j'ai Josh avec moi plutôt que contre moi. De plus, il avait le droit de savoir. Si j'étais à sa place je voudrai savoir et j'espérais que quand moi j'aurai besoin qu'il m'explique certain chose sur Bella il en fera autant

- Ca vous concernait tous les deux. Leur dis-je

- Lui je comprends après ce qu'il s'est passé mais pourquoi moi ? Me demanda Vince étonné

- Je n'en sais rien…tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'étais pas des plus tendre avec elle dans son cauchemar. Tu lui disais que tu la détestais, que tu ne voulais plus jamais la voir, qu'elle te dégoutait, que personne ne voulait d'elle et qu'elle serait mieux morte. Lui dis-je alors qu'il était bouche bée

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Mais…pourquoi j'étais un tel salaud dans son cauchemar, j'ai rien fais moi ? S'indigna Vince

J'avais envie de rire en voyant sa tête mais ça serait mal venu de ma part.

- Hé bien, elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que...tu lui dises qu'elle avait tué Josh, qu'elle l'avait regardé mourir sans rien faire. Dans son cauchemar Josh tu es mort. Bella a tenté de te dire que ce n'était pas vrai que tu allais bien mais tu lui as dit qu'elle s'était inventé ça pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Alors là où elle croyait dur comme faire que Josh allait bien, elle a commencé à douté et puis…c'est là qu'elle est tombé dans une marre de sang à côté de ton corps mort. Au plus elle essayait de se relever, au plus elle retombait dans le sang dont elle était couverte. J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait très peur. Me confiais-je

- Merde…pourquoi tu as eu peur…ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ce cauchemar ? Me demanda Vince en fronçant les sourcils

- Je sais ça Vince, je ne dis pas ça à propos de son cauchemar mais face à sa réaction. Je n'arrivais pas à la réveiller alors qu'elle pleurait et tremblait dans son sommeil, j'ai même failli appeler mon père tellement j'étais paniqué. Mais à ce moment là elle s'est réveillée en criant. Il a fallu un bon moment avant qu'elle retrouve une respiration normal et qu'elle revienne à elle. C'était vraiment violent. Leur dis-je

- Putain, je croyais vraiment qu'elle se sortirait de ça sans séquelle. Souffla Vince

- Bella fait la forte, d'ailleurs elle le fait tellement bien que tout le monde tombe dans le panneau mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle a une force incroyable je ne le nie pas mais c'est un être humain avant tout avec ses faiblesses et ses failles, comme tout le monde. Si tu l'aurai vu après l'opération, tu te serai rendu compte de l'impacte que ça a eu sur elle. Lui dis-je

Il était censé la connaitre non ? Ne voyait-il pas ce qu'elle était vraiment ?

- Tu semble la connaitre bien mieux que ce que je pensais. Me dit Josh en me fixant

- Je l'observe tout simplement et je lis entre les lignes. Je regarde plus loin que ses « je vais bien », je ne me contente pas de ces phrases bateau pour savoir comment elle va. Je n'ai qu'à regarder ses yeux pour savoir si elle me ment ou pas. J'ai appris à la connaitre et…elle prend sur elle…

- …pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Pour Bella, le plus important c'est que son entourage aille bien et qu'il pense qu'elle va bien. Son bien être à elle n'a pas d'importance. Elle est passé maitre à ce jeu là mais elle n'a jamais réussis à me berner. Termina Josh

Il connaissait Bella autant que moi et même plus. Là où j'aurai dû me sentir menacé, je voulais le remercier. Au moins un dans l'entourage de Bella qui la voyait telle qu'elle était. J'étais content qu'elle l'ait eu dans sa vie quand je n'y étais pas, au moins il la comprenait et il a du lui être d'un grand secours.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mais elle se fait plus de mal que de bien. Peut-être qu'elle rassure son entourage mais…ce n'est pas bon pour elle et j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle se confie à moi. Elle a fait un pas en avant en me racontant son cauchemar et j'espéré que ça continuera parce que derrière cette façade, Bella a besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle puisqu'elle ne le fait pas. Dis-je sérieux

Je m'en foutais de passer pour un sentimental à leurs yeux mais j'avais besoin qu'il sache que j'étais là pour Bella et que je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle aille bien.

- Je me sens un peu coupable en pensant que je ne suis pas étranger à ce qui lui arrive. Si elle n'avait pas eu à…

Je coupais Josh avant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ça aiderait Bella de te sentir coupable Josh, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle n'allait quand même pas te laisser mourir. Je crois que la seule chose positive qui puisse l'aider c'est que tu aille de mieux en mieux, ça l'aidera certainement. Lui dis-je

Josh me regarda pensif un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionne Edward mais…ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas échapper à ce qui va suivre. Me dit Josh avec un sourire moqueur alors que Vince lâcha un petit rire visiblement content

Nous y voilà. Merde Bella, qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

_**VOILA! Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je ne vais pas vous souler avec mes questions, dites-moi juste ce que vous en avez pensez et ce que vous avez préféré. Bisou à toutes les filles**_


	24. Chapter 23

Salut les filles, voici un autre chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard je l'avoue mais comme je n'ai pas eu de réaction de votre part j'en ai déduis que vous n'étiez pas pressé d'avoir la suite, lol.

Pas de grand discours cette fois à part que j'espère que ça vous plaira.

P.S : Le manque de reviews se fait terriblement ressentir , alors si vous pouviez me montrer que ce que j'écris vous plait, ce serait génial

Je vous laisse savourer et vous retrouve en bas, je vous fais plein de bisous.

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**karima **: Salut toi, ravie que ce que j'écris te plaise toujours autant ! T'en a de la chance t'avoir vécu ce genre de choses avec ton mari parce que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde veinarde. Merci de me dire d'aussi belles choses, tu me donne le sentiment d'avoir une place privilégié dans ta vie et c'est juste énorme que tu me dises que je fais partie d'une de tes meilleurs amies. Encore merci à toi de me laisser une place, bisou ma puce

**sarah-twilight-addict **: Je sais que vous vous impatientez mais je trouve que c'est plus intense comme ça et que chaque gestes et chaque caresse est décuplé comme ça mais t'inquiète pas, le feu d'artifice ne tardera plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas te donner trop de détail sur la fête de Démetri mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous ne vous attendrez sûrement pas à la tournure que vont prendre les choses…Jenny…elle sera encore là quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la chose de trop mais elle m'énerve aussi, heureusement que je ne connais personne comme elle sinon je crois que je l'aurai déjà étranglé, lol. Josh n'a rien contre Edward, il désire juste qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Bella et Vince…ça finira par passer. Si tu connais Robert Pattinson je crois que je tomberai malade plus souvent si c'est pour qu'il prenne soin de moi, lol. Merci à toi et bisou

**Malys** : Les choses avancent entre nos deux amoureux, il est temps je crois…il faudra attendre encore un peu mais je vous en donne un peu plus à chaque fois pour ne pas vous frustrer, lol. Merci à toi de me suivre et à la prochaine, bisou

**Malaxel** : Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait un plaisir fou. La discussion avec Jacob a été assez mature dans le fond et Edward a assuré je trouve. Pour la mère de Bella…qui sait ? Si tu trouve que c'est hot alors prépare-toi à du méga hot très prochainement, ça va être chaud. C'est trop mignon qu'il veuille faire l'amour à Bella sans préservatif, trop romantique mon Edward. Et pour la discussion avec Josh, ça ne va pas être si terrible que ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci encore de ton soutien et de tes encouragements, ça me fais beaucoup de bien. Et non je n'ai pas de compte sur lovelemon in fic, ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais m'y inscrire mais je n'ai jamais le temps. A chaque fois que j'ouvre mon ordi c'est pour écrire et je ne pense à rien d'autre, je devrai prendre le temps de m'y inscrire, d'autant plus que ça me ferait plaisir de discuter avec toi. Bisou et à la prochaine

**larsand** : Edward commence à s'affirmer tu as raison, il trouve enfin petit à petit sa place dans le couple qu'il forme avec Bella. C'était difficile au début mais il prend de plus en plus confiance en lui. J'espère que j'arriverai à rendre leur première fois explosive, vous me mettez grave la pression parce que vous attendez ça avec impatiente, lol. La discussion avec Josh et Vince ne sera pas si terrible et le diner de famille…sera un diner de famille. Merci à toi et bisou

**BEA :** Salut, la discussion ne va pas être si terrible que ça, je te rassure. Pour ce qui est de la fête de Dem…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça ne se passera pas tout à fait comme prévu. Bisou et merci

**anya** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisou

**PatiewSnow **: Tout va bien se passer avec Edward tu peux décroiser tes pauvre doigts, lol. Promis que le moment fatidique n'est plus loin, je sais que tu l'attends avec impatience. Mais je crois que ce chapitre va un peu moins te frustrer. Merci à toi Pat et dis-moi ce que tu en a pensé, bisou

**sisi** : Salut à toi, tu dis que tu as aimé cette fiction ? Elle n'est pas finis tu sais, je suis toujours en train d'écrire et elle est loin d'être terminé alors continue à me suivre, bisou

P.S pour les anonymes : Es-ce que vous lisez mes réponses ou pas ? Parce que je me demande dans le fond si quand vous me laissez une review vous voulez que je vous réponde. Histoire de ne pas écrire pour rien. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue ou pas, parce que mine de rien ça prend du temps. Pas que ça m'ennuie de le faire mais si vous ne lisez pas mes réponses ça ne sers pas à grand-chose. Dites-moi quoi ? Bisou

**CHAPITRE 23**

POV EDWARD

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je veux juste mettre au clair quelques petites choses. Je fais office de grand frère de Bella on va dire. Me dit Josh alors que Vince ricanait ravi que je sois dans cette position

Enfoiré !

- Vince, sors un instant le temps que je discute un peu avec Edward. Lui dit Josh en tournant son visage vers lui

Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que Vince se délectait de ce moment.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai envie d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Lui répondit Vince pas du tout d'accord

Il voulait assister au spectacle le con !

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente piégé avec nous deux et qu'on se passera volontiers de tes réflexions. Lui répondit Josh d'une voix autoritaire

Vince le regarda mauvais avant de se lever et de claquer la porte

Ouf, un en moins. Je n'aurais pas supporté plus longtemps ses ricanements et ses regards moqueurs sans riposter.

- Excuse-le, il a du mal à avaler la pilule. Ne le prend pas pour toi Edward mais il est super protecteur envers Bella et il s'inquiète. Moi aussi je suis protecteur envers Bella mais…je n'ai pas vu les choses dont il a été témoin, c'est pour cette raison qu'il réagit d'une manière différente. Sincèrement…je ne sais pas comment je me comporterai avec toi si j'avais vu ce que tu faisais avec ces filles. Mais heureusement pour toi je n'ai rien vu, ça l'aurait foutu mal si on aurait été tous les deux contre toi. Je sais que Bella a fait pareille que toi et tu dois te dire pourquoi on ne la blâme pas elle…la réponse est qu'elle a toujours été discrète de ce côté-là, on n'a quasiment rien vu de ce qu'elle faisait donc…Vince a surtout peur que tu joue avec elle puis que tu la jette comme les autres. Il ne te ratera pas si c'était le cas et je te préviens que moi non plus. Donc je te conseille pas de faire l'imbécile avec elle, si tu ne te sens pas d'assumer sérieusement, tu ferais mieux de la laisser tout de suite avant que ça n'aille trop loin…enfin si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi proche d'un homme depuis que je la connais et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle te fait entièrement confiance. Alors si tu merde, Vince et moi on te tombera dessus, sois en sûr. Je te promets que je ne rigole pas avec le bonheur de Bella. Elle a déjà assez eu sa part d'emmerde dans la vie. Me dit Josh sérieux

Ok, je m'attendais à beaucoup pire ! Mais le fait que Josh me dise que Bella avait eu sa part de problème me rendait curieux. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus mais ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler mais à Bella. Et on dirait qu'elle a été plus maline que moi en se faisant discrète avec les hommes. Mais dans ce cas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment elle se comportait ave les autres. Mais valait mieux que je ne sache pas en réalité.

- Tu devras faire la file pour me régler mon compte parce que tu devras passer après Alice, Emmet et Jasper. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas nécessaire parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je l'ai…tiens à elle comme je n'ai jamais tenu à personne dans ma vie. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser filer comme ça. Elle m'a donné une chance que je ne bousillerai pas…jamais. Dis-je sincère

Putain j'avais presque merdé en lui disant que j'aimais Bella. Pas que j'en avais honte mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Josh me regarda un moment fixement.

- Elle sait que tu l'aimes ? Tu le lui as dit ? Me demanda Josh tranquillement alors que failli m'étrangler

Merde ça ne lui avait pas échappé !

- Non et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire tout de suite…c'est trop tôt et…elle risquerait de paniquer et de me filer entre les doigts. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'est pas encore prête à l'entendre. Si tu le lui dis, elle va avoir la pression et c'est clair qu'elle va s'éloigner. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais avec Bella c'est compliqué. Tout ça pour te dire de patienter parce qu'une chose est évidente, elle tient beaucoup à toi, plus que Jacob et James réunis. Elle a ce petit quelque chose quand elle est avec toi qui ne trompe pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être comme ça avec un autre homme, aussi affectueuse, c'est une première. Me dit Josh me rassurant un peu

- Je le sais maintenant qu'elle tient à moi même si des fois je me pose beaucoup de questions. Elle me le prouve par des gestes et des regards mais rarement en parole. Au début, elle ne me disait rien mais maintenant elle arrive à me dire que je lui manque, c'est un début même si j'aimerai plus. Me confiais-je

Qui mieux que son meilleur ami pouvait me conseiller !

- Ne la brusque pas Edward, ça viendra avec le temps. Te dire que tu lui manque est déjà un pas en avant, Bella s'est toujours suffit à elle-même en quelque sorte, elle n'a jamais voulu dépendre de quelqu'un. C'est une fille qui a besoin de garder un control constant sur sa vie pour empêcher les mauvaises surprises. Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça, mais je sens qu'avec toi elle se lâche un peu plus. Tu lui fais du bien, continue comme ça. Me dit Josh alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella et un Vince énervé

Qui aurait cru que j'aurai voulu prolonger ce moment encore un peu. Josh avait commencé à m'expliquer certaines choses sur Bella et je voulais en savoir plus.

- Tu lui a fais quoi pour qu'il fasse cette tête ? Demanda Bella à Josh en venant s'asseoir sur moi avec son gobelet de café

- Rien, c'est juste un gros bébé susceptible. Se moqua Josh

- Fais gaffe sinon blessé ou pas je te jure que je vais te faire mal. Le menaça Vince

- Doucement les garçons, soyez sage. Leu dit Bella en prenant une gorgée de son café alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi

- Tu en as mis du temps. Lui dis-je me demandant si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès

- J'en ai profité pour appeler le psy, j'ai rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 14h d'ailleurs. Me répondit Bella

- Oh, c'est bien. Tu as de la chance qu'il puisse te recevoir aussi rapidement, ça va t'aider j'en suis sûre. Lui dis-je en caressant son dos

- Oui…et toi aussi tu devrais rapidement appeler le conservatoire. Et tu devrais aussi rentrer pour travailler ton piano. Me dit Bella en mettant sa main droite sur ma joue

J'approchais mon visage du sien et lui donnais un chaste baiser sur les lèvres même si je voulais faire plus. Mais avec Josh et Vince dans la pièce, ça ne le fais pas trop même si je rêvais de le faire enrager et lui montrer que Bella est à moi.

- Tu essaye de me chasser ou je rêve. Soufflais-je en regardant ses lèvres avec envie

- Je ne te chasse pas mon cœur, je pense seulement à ton avenir, là c'est Bella la matérialiste qui parle. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je vois ça, va falloir que je te recadre. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un autre baiser un peu plus long

- Ah ouai et comment?...Merde on n'est pas seul Edward et arrête de regarder mes lèvres comme si tu allais me bouffer. Me dit Bella se reprenant de justesse

- Pas ma faute si tu as les lèvres les plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Lui dis-je en les caressant avec mon pouce

Un toussotement nous fit revenir au moment présent. Je vous le donne en mille, Vince bien sûr !

- On reprendra plus tard mon cœur mais tu devrais y aller maintenant. Moi je vais rester encore un peu puisque de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec le psy et que toi tu dois travailler. Me dit Bella en prenant une gorgé de son café que je lui pris des mains

Je tournais son gobelet pour poser mes lèves exactement là où elle avait posé les siennes tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle rétrécissait ses yeux en ouvrant légèrement la bouche

- Vilain tentateur…fais gaffe parce que je pourrais jouer moi aussi et tu ne pourras plus te lever parce que tu auras une énorme bosse dans ton pantalon. C'est ça que tu veux ? Avoir une belle érection devant Vince et Josh ? Je te préviens que Vince ne va pas te rater. Me dit Bella menaçante

Et je savais qu'elle le ferait vraiment

- Ok je me tiens tranquille…pour l'instant. Lui dis-je plein de promesse

- Vince, ça te dérange pas de me ramener plus tard ? Lui demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui

- Tu sais bien que non ma puce. Lui répondit Vince en me regardant

Le « ma puce » était pour moi apparemment.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, je passe te chercher vers 18h30 pour aller chez mes parents, ça te va ? Lui demandais-je

- Parfait, on devrait apporter quelque chose, non ? Me demanda Bella

Elle est mignonne.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire bébé et en plus ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais jamais allé chez eux. Lui répondis-je

- Mais ce n'était pas pareille, je crois que je vais prendre des fleurs pour ta mère et du champagne pour ton père. Me dit Bella en réfléchissant

Bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

- Ok, alors à tout à l'heure bébé. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser avant de me lever

Je saluais Vince et Josh puis revenait vers Bella.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner dehors histoire que je puisse t'embrasser convenablement ? Lui demandais-je frustré alors qu'elle pouffait

- Attend j'ai mieux. Vince passe-moi tes clés de voiture pour que je mette ma valise dans ton coffre. Lui demanda Bella

- Ta valise ? Lui demanda Vince étonné

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Lui dis Bella en soufflant

Il lui donna les clés et je pris la main de Bella pour sortir de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé à ma voiture, je la plaquais dessus et l'embrassais à pleine bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes où elle restait figée, elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et me rendit mon baiser en collant son corps au mien. Elle attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents alors que je donnais un coup de langue sur sa lèvre supérieur la faisant gémir et relâcher ma lèvre. Je me collais ensuite suffisamment à elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus ignorer mon érection. Bella gémit plus fort et me repoussa en mettant ses mains sur mon torse

- Putain, toi tu veux vraiment m'afficher à l'hôpital. Me dit Bella haletante

- Et ce serait mal ? Lui demandais-je en glissant mon visage dans son cou

Je léchais son cou jusqu'à son oreille alors que sa respiration s'accéléra

- J'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une perverse qui aime s'exhiber en public. Me souffla Bella alors que je suçais le lobe de son oreille

- Et moi j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu es prise désormais et qu'ils ne doivent plus te tourner autour. Lui dis-je en suçant son cou espérant ainsi la marquer aux yeux de tous

Je passais mes mains le long de ses côtes et remontais caressant le galbe de ses seins.

- Merde Edward arrête. Me dit Bella en tirant sur mes cheveux pour enlever mon visage de son cou

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu appréciais. Lui dis-je insolent

- Peut-être mais garde ce genre de chose pour quand on est seul et cesse de marquer ton territoire, je crois que tout le monde à compris maintenant. Me dit Bella alors qu'elle fixait la porte de l'hôpital où plusieurs collègues masculin fumaient tout en nous regardant

Voilà, au moins maintenant c'est fait. Le bouche à oreille fera le reste.

- En plus t'as l'air fier de ta connerie. Me dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils

Je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu là.

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux

- Ouvre-moi ce coffre pour que je prenne ma valise s'il te plait. Me dit Bella sans me regarder

Merde, elle est vraiment énervée !

J'ouvris le coffre et sortis sa valise qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. J'essayais de lui retirer de la main mais elle raffermit sa prise

- Quand je suis dans cet état, vaut mieux que tu te fasses tout petit. Me dit Bella en me fusillant du regard

Je la laissais rouler sa valise à contre cœur mais la suivait quand même. Elle s'arrêta devant une Mercedes noire assez classe et ouvrit le coffre. Elle prit la valise avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste et la mit dans le coffre et refermait celui-ci. Ensuite sans un regard pour moi, elle refit le chemin inverse et se dirigea vers l'hôpital alors que moi j'étais comme un con près de ma Volvo. Merde, elle va vraiment me laisser comme ça ?

Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir qu'elle me fasse un signe, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Tu stresse là pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella sérieuse

J'acquiesçais comme un con attendant la suite. Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

- Eh ben je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant. Me dit Bella moqueuse

Elle se foutait de moi depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Tu…tu…comment tu vas le regretter ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle me faisant menaçant

- Hep hep hep, je dois y retourner et toi tu dois partir, à tout à l'heure mon cœur. Me dit Bella en trottinant jusqu'à l'hôpital alors que je restais bouche bée

Elle m'avait eu en beauté, je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant mais merde qu'es-ce qu'elle était bonne actrice. J'étais sûr qu'elle était en colère après moi. Je lui ferai payer tout à l'heure. On ne se moque pas de moi impunément. Je rentrais dans ma Volvo en souriant avant de sortir mon portable. Je respirais un bon coup avant de chercher dans mon répertoire le numéro du conservatoire que j'avais recherché.

POV BELLA

Je rentrais dans l'hôpital en souriant. Je revoyais encore la tête qu'avait faite Edward quand il s'est rendu compte que je m'étais moqué de lui. C'était assez marrant. Ok c'était méchant mais il l'avait bien cherché. C'est quoi ces manières de marqué son territoire devant mon lieux de travail et mes collègues ? Tant qu'il y est pourquoi il ne m'a pas pissé dessus ? Je me demandais sérieusement jusqu'où il aurait été si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Lui et moi ensemble, on avait un sérieux manque de control en public. Cette frustration sexuelle nous faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

Je fis un détour par les toilettes avant de retrouver Vince et Josh. Une fois finis, j'allais me laver les mains et regardais à quoi je ressemblais. Et là, le choc. Une tâche violacée qui n'était pas là ce matin avait fait son apparition dans mon cou. Elle était tout sauf discrète et j'allais avoir un mal de chien à la masquer. C'est officiel, Edward Cullen est un homme mort, comment je vais lui faire la misère, il n'a pas idée. Comment je m'en sors moi maintenant ? Il n'a même pas pensé à moi là dedans.

Je n'étais pas complètement contre le fait qu'il laisse sa marque sur moi mais dans un endroit un peu plus discret mais pas là ! Si au moins il avait fait ça quand nous étions chez lui, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose, là je suis dans la merde. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et je me crispais.

- T'es encore là ? Me demanda une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Kate

- Putain Kate, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir. Lui dis-je en me jetant sur elle manquant de la faire tomber

- Waouh, que me vaut ce débordement d'affection ? Me demanda Kate en souriant

- Regarde ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant le monstrueux suçon

- Merde, tu t'es fais attaqué par un vampire ? Me demanda Kate moqueuse

- Ouai, vampire qui ne va pas faire long feu quand j'aurai mis la main dessus. Dis-je revêche

- Oh comme c'est mignon, dis-moi c'est l'amour vache entre vous. Me dit Kate en riant

- Trouve-moi une solution au lieu de te moquer. Lui dis-je mauvaise

- c'est bon, ne te fâche pas. Alors…l'idéal ça aurait été du fond de teint mais je n'en ai pas ici. Je suppose que toi non plus. Me dit-elle

- Tu crois que nous aurions cette conversation si j'en avais ? Lui demandais-je perdant patience

- Qu'es-ce que t'es irritable, c'était juste une question. Et si tu demandais à Jenny ? Certaine qu'elle en a. Me dit Kate comme si c'était une solution envisageable

- Je préfère encore me faire greffer un bout de peau plutôt que d'utiliser ces merdes. Crachais-je

- Qu'es-ce que t'es mauvaise aujourd'hui. Bon, un foulard ça aurait été bien mais je n'en ai pas non plus. Me dit Kate désolé

- Et si tu trouvais quelque chose de réalisable au lieu de me donner des solutions impossible. Lui dis-je légèrement irrité

- Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es sucé comme ça, tu devrais t'en prendre au responsable. On peut toujours te mettre un pansement, je ne vois que ça. Me dit Kate

- Je ne dis pas non mais comment j'explique ça à Josh et Vince…tu sais quoi ? Hé ben j'en ai rien à foutre ! S'ils me prennent la tête, c'est Edward qui prendra ce soir, ça lui apprendra à me prendre pour un putain d'escargot. Dis-je menaçante

- Escargot ? Me demanda Kate en haussant un sourcil

- T'as jamais mangé d'escargot ? Tu prends la coquille et tu suce très fort jusque ça sorte. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Dis-je à Kate alors que je la trainais avec moi

On trouva un charriot avec des fournitures et je pris un pansement assez grand pour cacher ce suçon de malheur.

- Tiens, mets-le moi. Dis-je à Kate

Elle l'ouvrit et le colla dans mon cou avec un petit sourire idiot.

- Il me fait ça alors qu'on dine ce soir chez ses parents, il ne manque pas de culot. Dis-je me demandant comment j'allais faire

Le coup du pansement c'est flagrant quand même. Je le mets maintenant parce que j'en ai rien à foutre des autres mais je ne voulais pas que Vince et Josh le voit. Ok ils vont s'en douter mais quand même.

- Bien j'y retourne, merci de ton aide même si tu t'es plus moqué qu'autre chose. Lui dis-je avant de retourner voir Josh

Avant de rentrer j'arrangeais mes cheveux pour camoufler mon cou en espérant qu'aucun de ces idiots ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je poussais la porte et entrais. Josh et Vince regardait un match de baseball à la télévision. Je rendis les clés à Vince et allais m'asseoir me faisant le plus discrète possible.

- T'en a mis du temps ! Me dit Josh

- Ouai…j'avais 2ou 3choses à régler avec Edward pour ce soir. Mentis-je en sentant la connerie de Josh arriver

- Ce soir ? Y a quoi ce soir ? Me demanda Vince curieux

- On dine chez ses parents. Dis-je calmement alors que Vince s'étouffa presque

- QUOI ? Depuis quand tu dine chez des parents toi ? Me demanda Vince sur un ton pas des plus chaleureux

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu commence vraiment à me gonfler Vince. Comporte-toi comme un adulte si tu veux qu'on continue à avoir de bonnes relations toi et moi. Parce que je peux supporter tes réflexions jusqu'à un certain point. Lui dis-je plus déçu qu'autre chose

- C'est vrai que t'es vraiment lourd Vince, tu pourrais faire un effort. Si Bella est heureuse avec lui et elle l'est, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. Lui dis Josh d'accord avec moi

- J'y peux rien, je t'ai dis que j'allais faire un effort Bella et je le pensais sincèrement mais…quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir celui que je voyais en boite avec ces filles. Me dit Vince en grimaçant

Je le sentais sincère mais ça n'arrangeait rien pour autant.

- Ok, je ne te demande pas de devenir son ami Vince, contente-toi de te montrer un minimum poli…tes ricanements et réflexions tu te les garde. Lui dis-je sérieuse

J'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils s'entendent pour qu'on puisse souvent se voir ensemble mais ça n'en prenais pas le chemin en tout cas.

- Promis. Me répondit Vince calmement

Une infirmière entra avec un plateau pour le déjeuner alors que Josh le regardait avec dégoût.

- Vince, mon cousin adoré, tu ne veux pas aller me chercher autre chose que cette merde ? Aucune chance que j'avale quoi que ce soit sur ce plateau. Dit Josh en le repoussant

Je jetais un œil et vis un bol de soupe verte mais on pouvait bien voir qu'il y avait bien plus de flotte qu'autre chose. Ensuite il y avait un espèce de carré de viande sec et des légumes coupé en dés à côté. Rien de bien appétissant en effet.

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu te fous de ma gueule et maintenant c'est mon cousin adoré ? Va te faire foutre Josh. Lui dis Vince mauvais

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu me laisserais crever de faim pour te venger ? S'étonna Josh

- Arrête d'exagérer, si tu crève tellement de faim alors tu avalerais ce que tu as devant toi. Monsieur fait la fine bouche, t'es pas dans ton resto ici. Se moqua Vince

- Entre la bouffe du resto et ça…y a un précipice. Je te mets au défi d'avaler quelque chose qui est sur ce plateau et après on en reparlera. Lui lança Josh alors que Vince se crispa

- Ok. Lui répondit Vince hésitant

Il se leva et regarda attentivement le plateau à la recherche de l'aliment le plus comestible. Il prit la cuillère qu'il plongea dans la soupe et la porta dans sa bouche avant de faire une grimace terrible et avaler avec difficulté.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? En tout cas pas de la soupe, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi dégueulasse, c'est vraiment immonde. Ils ne connaissent pas les épices ici ? Oh merde, je dois boire de l'eau pour faire passer ce goût. Dit Vince à la limite de vomir

Il se rua sur la carafe d'eau et en bu un grand verre. Ensuite il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit deux chewing-gum qu'il mit de suite dans sa bouche

- Tu fais plus le malin maintenant hein ? Se moqua Josh alors que je me retenais de rire

En même temps ce n'était pas très dur de deviner que la soupe était la pire chose qui se trouvait sur ce plateau

- Alors…je veux des nems et des nouilles aussi et…

- J'ai dis que c'était dégueulasse mais j'ai pas dis que j'allais te chercher à manger mon vieux. Le coupa Vince en se rasseyant

Qu'es-ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins tout les deux ! Ils étaient pénibles quand ils étaient comme ça.

Je me levais et attrapais ma veste.

- Tu veux quoi Josh ? Lui demandais-je

Josh soulagé me dicta sa commande et je sortis de la chambre. Je fis quelques pas en avançant lentement jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir.

- Putain il est chiant à faire sa diva, laisse j'y vais. Me dit Vince en passant devant moi furieux

Je revins tout sourire à la chambre alors que Josh me félicitait.

- Bravo Bella, du grand art ma grande. Une fois que t'as passé la porte il s'est sentis con et honteux. C'est bien fait pour lui. Se réjouit Josh

- Ne sois pas méchant, il est quand même allé te chercher à manger le pauvre. Dis-je m'en voulant un peu

- Il ne serait jamais allé si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Me répondit Josh

- J'y aurais été moi alors, c'est pas un drame. Qu'es-ce que tu lui a fais pour qu'il t'en veuille comme ça ? Lui demandais-je sérieuse

Parce qu'il me semblait que quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure il était de bonne humeur

- Disons que je lui ai demandé de sortir pour me laisser discuter avec Edward seul à seul et il n'a pas apprécié. Me répondit Josh moqueur

- Tu as parlé avec Edward ? Ici, tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Ouai, je t'avais dis que j'aurai une conversation d'homme à homme avec lui du genre tu lui fais du mal je te casse la gueule. Ok je n'étais pas très convainquant dans mon état mais il a compris je pense. Me dit Josh tout naturellement

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même, j'aurai voulu entendre moi. Me plaignis-je

- Non, crois-moi, tu ne voulais pas. Me répondit Josh

- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

- Rien de bien méchant rassure-toi, tu l'as trouvé traumatisé ? Me demanda Josh

- Heu…non, pas du tout. Répondis-je honnêtement

Loin de là même en repensant à la scène qu'il m'avait joué sur le parking. En y pensant, on a un vrai problème avec les parkings lui et moi.

- Tu vois. Me dit Josh en souriant

- J'aurai quand même préféré que tu attendes, tu aurais pu me venger par la même occasion. Dis-je en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait

- Tu parle de l'énorme suçon que tu as dans le cou ? Me demanda Josh comme si de rien était en changeant de chaine

- QUOI ? COMMENT…

- Un conseil, si tu veux cacher un truc pareil à l'avenir, mets le pansement sur et pas à côté du suçon. Me dit Josh en riant alors que je me levais précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes

Je regardais mon cou dans le miroir et effectivement le pansement était juste en dessous du suçon

La peste, elle va me le payer. Kate, Kate, Kate, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ma grande, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil, la traitresse. Je décollais le pansement et le remit sur le suçon avant d'aller rejoindre Josh qui avait toujours un sourire idiot scotché sur le visage.

- Comment t'as fais ton compte pour…

- C'est Kate qui me la mis la sale peste. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses compresses après. Dis-je mauvaise

Ok j'aime bien Kate et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, du moins physiquement.

- Sympa la copine. Rigola Josh

- Rigole encore et la prochaine fois tu te démerde tout seul pour bouffer. Lui dis-je

- Vous faites vraiment chier à me menacer alors que vous êtes en position de force, c'est vraiment bas de votre part. Me dit Josh vexé

- Mais ouai c'est ça, c'est Bella que tu as en face de toi alors arrête ta comédie, ça prend pas avec moi. Lui dis-je blasé

- T'es pas drôle Bella. Me dit Josh en boudant

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire le clown je te signale, ni pour que tu te moque de moi. Lui répondis-je en lui prenant la télécommande des mains sans lui demander son avis.

Je changeais alors que je l'entendais grommeler des trucs comme « _pas de pitié pour l'infirme_ » ou _« c'est quoi ça pour une famille ». _J'essayais de ne pas sourire mais je trouvais Josh adorable quand il boudait.

Vince entra dans la chambre et jeta sans délicatesse le paquet sur la petite table. Je soufflais fatigué de leur connerie et sortais la nourriture du sac pour la mettre à disposition de Josh. Il me remercia et commença à manger avec appétit.

Il était presque 13h et je commençais à stresser pour mon rendez-vous chez le psy. Me confier à un étranger me mettais mal à l'aise mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais me sortir de cette situation et retourner travailler.

- Vince, je vais bientôt devoir rentrer. Tu veux encore rester ? Lui demandais-je ne voulant pas l'obliger de partir

Je pourrais très bien rentrer en taxi et lui demander de déposer ma valise plus tard.

- Non, j'ai eu ma dose de lui pour aujourd'hui. Répondit-il en parlant de Josh

- Tu t'en va déjà ? Me demanda Josh

- Désolé mais j'ai mon premier rendez-vous chez le psy dans une heure. Lui dis-je désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ca va aller tu crois ? Me demanda Josh sérieux

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me confier alors…Dis-je en faisant une grimace

- Dis-toi que c'est un étranger, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se servir de ce que tu allais lui dire contre toi. En plus il ne va pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit. Dis-toi qu'il est là pour t'aider et ça ira. Me dit Josh confiant

J'acquiesçais sans grande assurance.

- On y va ? Me demanda Vince

J'allais embrasser Josh mais quand je me redressais, il me retint en prenant mon visage en coupe

- Je sais que je ne le dirai jamais assez mais…merci Bella. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si tu te retrouve dans cette situation c'est à cause de…

- Je t'interdis de continuer Josh sinon je te jure que je vais vraiment t'en vouloir. Si tu dis le fond de ta pensée, pour moi ce serait comme si…tu insultais ce que j'avais fais. Tu rendrais ce geste insignifiant et davantage une mauvaise qu'une bonne chose alors je te l'interdis putain. Tu ne comprends pas que même si ça me perturbe…je le referai encore ? Maintenant avec le recul, je sais…je suis même sûr que malgré mon hésitation, le résultat aurait toujours été le même. Je t'aurais opéré quoi qu'il m'en coute. Même si j'aurai pu me faire virer ou si je fais des putains de cauchemars j'en ai rien à foutre. Le plus important c'est que tu sois vivant et bel et bien là et que je peux te toucher. Lui dis-je au bord des larmes en mettant mes mains sur les siennes qui étaient encore sur mes joues

Josh me regardait ému et je pouvais aussi voir qu'il se retenait de craquer. Je lui fis donc un dernier baiser sur le front avant de reculer.

- A demain. Lui soufflais-je

- A demain ma puce et…appel moi quand tu as fini ta séance. Ne serais-ce que pour me dire que ça va ? Me demanda Josh

- Ok. Lui répondis-je alors que Vince fit un signe de la main à Josh avant de me pousser légèrement dans le dos pour me faire avancer

Une fois sorti, Vince me prit la main et je lui étais reconnaissant de ne rien dire. Il me montrait juste qu'il était là et c'était juste parfait.

A quelques mètres de la sortie, on tombait sur mon cauchemar personnel.

Jenny se tenait près de l'entrée plongée dans un dossier mais malheureusement elle releva le visage alors que je priais pour que le contraire se passe et qu'on puisse filer sans qu'elle me voie. Pas que j'avais peur d'elle mais j'avais peur pour elle.

Mais son regard était posé plus particulièrement sur Vince. Elle le dévisageait comme si c'était un morceau de viande, limite si elle ne bavait pas. Pathétique ! Elle bomba la poitrine un peu plus ce qui était parfaitement inutile…enfin j'espère. Je jetais rapidement un regard vers Vince ayant peur de le voir la dévisager aussi même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais heureusement il avait la tête baissé sur son portable.

Jenny baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointe et me fusilla du regard. Oh non…encore un autre qu'elle va s'approprier ? Elle va me faire chier deux fois plus maintenant.

Elle approcha d'un pas décidé alors que je soufflais un « putain » qui fit réagir Vince qui tourna son visage vers moi.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda Vince en fronçant les sourcils

- CA…arrive. Lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de la tête en direction de Jenny qui approchait

Vince n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut devant nous. Pas le moins du monde envie d'être aimable aujourd'hui ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne la laissais pas faire

- Ferme là Jenny parce que franchement je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre là tout de suite, d'ailleurs jamais. Alors passe ton chemin et arrête de me faire chier. Lui dis-je mauvaise en faisant un pas vers elle alors qu'elle recula légèrement effrayé.

Je profitais de son étonnement pour tirer Vince et nous sortir de là.

- Merde, c'était quoi ça ? Me demanda Vince amusé

- Quelqu'un qui vaut mieux éviter si tu veux mon avis. Lui répondis-je

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire connaissance avec elle de toute façon. Me dit Vince sans hésitation

On allait jusqu'à sa voiture et Vince démarra rapidement pour me ramener chez moi. Arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, Vince sorti de la voiture pour prendre ma valise.

- Ca va tu sais, je peux la monter seul. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'il allait m'aider à la monter

Il me fit le regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il cède alors je le laissais faire.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je pris mes clés et ouvrit la porte.

- Hey salut les amoureux. Dis-je en voyant Alice et Jazz sur le canapé en train de manger de la pizza

- Mmsalut, salut Vince. Dit Alice la bouche pleine

J'allais vers eux et leur fis la bise alors que Vince me suivait. Il salua Jazz et Alice.

- Venez manger avec nous, il y en a assez. Nous dit Alice

- Non, je vais y aller. Nous dit Vince n'aimant pas beaucoup côtoyer trop de personne

Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est Vince.

- Vince, assis-toi. Lui dis-je ferme

Il me regarda hésitant puis prit place en soufflant alors que j'allais lui apporter une assiette et un soda. Je lui mis une part et déposais le soda devant lui. Je pris une part dans ma main et pris place sur l'accoudoir près de Vince.

- Comment va Josh ? Nous demanda Alice

- Bien mais il est pénible par moment. Dis-je

- Pénible ? T'es sympa là je trouve. Moi je le trouve gamin, chiant et il fait trop sa diva. Me dit Vince agacé alors qu'Alice et Jazz riaient

- Ouai mais si tu le cherchais pas aussi. C'est toi qui lui tends des perches. En plus il s'ennuie le pauvre, j'aimerai bien t'y voir toi cloué au lit sans pouvoir te lever et voir peu de monde. Dis-je ayant de la peine pour lui

- Je l'ai dis et le redis, tu es toujours de son côté de toute façon. Râla Vince en mangeant

- C'est qui le gamin maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi vous de votre journée ? Demandais-je à Alice

- Eh bien c'est ce qu'on se demandait avant que vous n'arriviez mais maintenant…tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir Josh ? Ca lui fera peut-être du bien de voir d'autre visage ? Me demanda Alice

- C'est une excellente idée Alice, Josh sera ravi. Il aime bien Jazz en plus. Dis-je contente qu'Alice prenne cette initiative

J'avais pensé à lui demander mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligé parce que ça venait de moi.

- Ok, alors on ira le voir tout à l'heure alors. Nous dit Jazz en mangeant

- Bien, je vais vous laisser sinon je vais être en retard. Dis-je en me levant

- Où tu vas ? Me demanda Alice

- Chez le psy, j'ai rendez-vous à 14h. Lui répondis-je

- Oh, et bien j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Me dit Alice en me souriant

- Y a pas de raison que ce soit le contraire. Lui mentis-je tout en sachant que j'avais des trucs à régler

J'allais dans ma chambre et changeais de haut. J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mis à la place une chemise brun foncé. Ca fait un peu plus sérieux et je mis une paire de botte en cuir par-dessus mon jean noir quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

- Oui. Dis-je en attrapant le tee-shirt que je venais d'enlever pour le ranger

- Je voulais te dire que Vince veut partir mais il demande si tu veux qu'il t'emmène. Demanda Jazz

- Non il peut partir, je préfère y aller en marchant pour me vider la tête. Ce n'est pas loin en plus. Lui dis-je sachant que Vince n'était pas à l'aise avec Alice et Jasper

- Ok. Me dit-il en repartant

Quelques minutes après alors que je me remaquillais légèrement, Jazz revint puisque je n'avais pas fermé la porte.

- Tu n'es pas aussi sereine que tu le laisse paraitre, hein ? Me demanda Jazz alors que je le regardais à travers le miroir

- En effet, ce n'est jamais facile de se confier à un étranger. Dis-je moqueuse

- Sérieusement Bella, ne tourne pas ça en dérision. Me dit Jazz sérieux

- Et qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bien sûr que je flippe, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma vie personnelle à n'importe qui. Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Mais il n'y aura rien de difficile là-dedans parce que tu ne va pas nécessairement parler de ta vie mais de ce que tu as fais à Josh. Et d'après ce que tu as dis, tu n'a aucun problème de ce côté, pas vrai ? Me demanda Jazz

Il essayait de me faire parler. Je déposais mon mascara sur le lavabo et me retournais vers lui en soufflant.

- Ok, je me suis peut-être un peu avancé quand j'ai dis que tout allait bien. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment là. Dis-je

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Jazz en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte

- J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit sur ce qui s'est passé avec Josh et c'était…effrayant. Au point où je n'ai pas envie d'en refaire parce que quand je suis dedans, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la réalité c'est…horrible. J'ai presque peur de dormir maintenant et c'est ridicule parce que je vais devoir dépasser ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait cette nuit si Edward n'avait pas été avec moi, il m'a été d'une grande aide. Avouais-je sans honte

- Et tu lui as raconté à Edward ton cauchemar ? Me demanda Jazz

- Oui, je lui ai tout raconté, il méritait de savoir après ce que je lui ai fais endurer. Dis-je

- Je suis certain qu'il a apprécié que tu te confie à lui parce que comme ça il peut t'aider. Et…si tu as peur de dormir, la solution c'est que tu ne dormes pas seul, comme ça quand tu feras un cauchemar Edward te réveillera. Me dit Jazz comme si c'était normal

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça toutes les nuits, il va finir par en avoir marre de moi. De toute façon je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Je suis plus une gamine et je vais y arriver. Dis-je en essayant de paraitre convaincante

- Tu agis pourtant comme une gamine Bella, si tu agissais en adulte tu accepterais l'aide qu'on peut t'apporter pour t'en sortir. Me dit Jazz en fronçant les sourcils

- T'es chiant Jasper, pourquoi tu dois toujours dire des trucs…sensés. Tu ne veux pas être mon psy ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- J'aurai aimé…enfin je crois. C'est où que tu dois aller ? Me demanda Jazz alors que je lui montrais la carte

- Hey mais c'est dans l'immeuble où il y a mon cabinet et je connais bien Félix. Me dit Jazz surpris

- C'est vrai ? Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte. Il est comment ce Félix ? Lui demandais-je soudain curieuse

- Beau gosse, blond aux yeux bleu…

- Je m'en fou de ça Jazz, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé idiot. Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il ricanait

- Non plus sérieusement, il est assez sympa je crois. Je n'ai jamais eu de grande discussion avec lui mais il à l'air bien. Il a un je ne sais quoi de froid et de mystérieux, je ne serai pas comment te l'expliquer mais…toutes les femmes de l'immeuble fantasme sur lui sans vraiment pouvoir l'approcher. Il est intimidant d'après elles…enfin tu verras bien. Me dit Jazz

- Tu sais que tu viens définitivement de me stresser là? Je fais comment pour me confier si je suis mal à l'aise avec lui ? Lui demandais-je légèrement affolé

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Jazz étonné

- Parce que froid, mystérieux…ça te dis rien toi ? Il te semble chaleureux et te donne envie de papoter au coin du feu avec une tasse de thé ? Merde tu fais chier Jazz, je suis encore plus stressé maintenant, t'aurais pas pu te taire ? Non c'est moi qui n'aurait jamais rien du te demander, je suis trop conne. Dis-je en soufflant fortement

- Il se passe quoi ici ? Nous demanda Alice qui entra dans ma salle de bain à son tour

- Rien si ce n'est que ton copain à réussit à me fiche la trouille en deux secondes. Dis-je en fusillant Jasper du regard alors qu'il souriait comme un imbécile

- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Alice surprise parce qu'il était rare que j'en veuille à Jasper

- Rien, il se trouve juste que je connais son psy et que je lui ai décris comment il est. J'y peux rien si elle stresse. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est Félix, tu le connais toi aussi. Comment tu le décrirais toi ? Lui demanda Jazz

- Vraiment ? C'est Félix ? Hé bien il est assez mystérieux je dirais, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire d'ailleurs. On a cette impression qu'il snobe tout le monde mais en même temps il attire le respect. Je ne sais pas il est bizarre en faite, froid. Me dit Alice alors que j'avais encore plus envie de l'étrangler

C'est à un type comme ça que je vais devoir me livrer ?

- Eh bien merci pour votre aide, c'est super maintenant, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'y aller. Leur dis-je haineuse alors que je me retournais pour finir de me maquiller

- Mais non ça ne sera pas si terrible tu verras, en plus il est canon. Me dit Alice

- Et ? Tu crois que je vais aller pour une séance de baise ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil surprise qu'elle me dise ça

- Mais non…quoique…

- Alice bordel, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais elle n'est plus célibataire. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward serait content de t'entendre dire ça. Lui dit Jazz mécontent

- Mais je plaisantais, je voulais juste essayer de la détendre un peu. Se justifia Alice

- Alors arrête d'essayer. Lui dis-je en lavant mes mains

Je poussais Jasper de mon chemin alors qu'il pouffait et mis ma veste en cuir.

- Bien, j'y vais. Pas sûr que je revienne dans le même état. Dis-je sérieuse

- Tout ira bien Bella, ne t'en fais pas trop. Me dit Jazz reprenant son sérieux

- Ouai, allez bye. Leur dis-je en sortant

Il était 13h40 et j'avais plus ou moins 10 minutes de marche à faire. Donc je marchais sans vraiment me presser en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrai bien lui dire à ce Félix. J'avançais en mettant mes mains dans ma poche en regardant devant moi. Ca m'arrivait rarement de vraiment marcher et ça faisait du bien pour réfléchir ou se vider la tête justement.

J'arrivais bien trop vite devant l'immeuble de Jasper. Il était 13h50 mais fallait quand même que j'arrive un peu plus tôt pour annoncer ma présence. Je pris l'ascenseur et montais au huitième. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, je vis directement en face de moi l'accueil. Je m'approchais de la femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous à 14h avec le Docteur Félix Starck. Dis-je d'une voix neutre

Elle me regarda de haut en bas avant de soupirer comme si j'étais venu l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

- Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente, on vous appellera quand ça sera votre tour. Me dit la femme rapidement

J'avançais à la recherche de cette fameuse salle d'attente et arrivé, je me reculais pour voir si c'était bien le cas. On aurait cru que j'étais dans une salle d'attente pour un casting. Il y avait 6 femmes qui étaient habillé de façon bien trop sexy pour aller voir un psy. J'avais l'air bien sage à côté d'elle. Une fois assise, elles posèrent toutes leur regard mauvais sur moi comme si j'étais une rivale potentielle. Elles sont timbré ou quoi ? Quoi que ça expliquerait leur présence ici.

- Un problème ? Leur demandais-je agacé par l'insistance de leur regard

Elles ne répondirent rien bien évidemment mais au moins elles retournèrent dans leur magazine de mode.

Une dizaine de minute après, la porte qui se trouvait entre l'accueil et la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et j'entendis une voix d'homme dire au revoir à une patiente je présume. Je ne vis pas l'homme en question puisqu'un petit mur me cachait la vue. Par contre je vis une jeune femme sortir de là les joues rouges et un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Elle alla à l'accueil et reprit rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine sous le regard excédé de la réceptionniste. Au moins elle n'était pas comme ça qu'avec moi.

La réceptionniste reçu un appel et la minute d'après elle appela une autre patiente alors que je pensais que ce serait mon tour. Il était 14h10 et encore…ces 5femmes avant moi ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Ok, peut-être que ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Et peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas toutes avant moi. Je prenais mon mal en patience parce que d'un côté je n'étais pas vraiment pressé d'entrer là-dedans.

Après 30 minutes d'attente, alors que la patiente sortait du bureau, une autre fut appelé. Je laissais faire pas du tout impatiente d'entrer à mon tour. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure d'attente et après avoir minutieusement étudié la décoration de la salle d'attente assez sobre mais chic que je commençais à perdre patience. Il restait encore 3 patientes et moi. Je me levais et allais jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi. Dis-je

- Oui. Me répondit la réceptionniste sans me regarder

Ce qui m'ennuya prodigieusement. Un minimum de respect ne l'étoufferait pas !

- J'avais rendez-vous à 14h et il est 15h40, je peux compter passer avant demain ou je vais devoir passer la nuit ici ? Lui demandais-je irrité

Elle daigna enfin me regarder et fronça les sourcils puis regarda sa montre. Elle grimaça en voyant l'heure.

- Si c'est comme ça je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis embêté à prendre rendez-vous puisque vous ne respectez pas les heures prévu. Rajoutais-je puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit

- D'habitude nous respectons les heures mais celles qui sont là-bas sont…venues en urgence. Me dit-elle dégouté

- C'est une blague j'espère ? Elles n'ont pas l'air si mal que ça pourtant. Lui dis-je énervé

Urgence ? Mon cul ouai !

- Je suis désolé mais ni vous ni moi ne pouvons le certifier. Il n'y a que le docteur Starck qui puisse en juger. Si on se permettait de les renvoyer alors qu'elles sont vraiment mal et qu'il se passait quelque chose, le docteur et moi-même nous en voudront beaucoup. Me dit la réceptionniste sincèrement

- Et vous croyez que c'est juste pour les patients comme moi qui ont pris rendez-vous ? Lui demandais-je

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile à gérer mais quand vous aussi vous aurez besoin d'une séance en urgence, vous serez contente que d'autre patient vous cède la place. Me dit la réceptionniste

- A moins d'être au bord du suicide, je ne prendrai la place de personne. Et d'après ce que je vois, aucune d'elles n'est au bord du suicide. Dis-je énervé

Je retournais à ma place sans la laisser dire autre chose qui allait encore plus m'énerver. La seule raison qui me retenait ici était que je voulais en finir avec ça et retourner travailler. En plus le Docteur Pierson ne serait pas ravi de savoir que j'ai déserté mon rendez-vous. Je pris mon portable et envoyais un sms à Edward lui demandant où il en était et s'il avait réussit à avoir un rendez-vous avec le directeur du conservatoire. Il me répondit assez rapidement.

_**« J'ai rendez-vous demain à 13h avec le directeur, ça me stresse, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un rendez-vous aussi rapidement. Sinon depuis que je suis rentré, je suis sur mon piano. Ca commence à me revenir assez rapidement. Je suis soulagé d'ailleurs. A cette allure j'aurai retrouvé 80% de ce que je pouvais faire d'ici ce soir. Et toi ton rendez-vous chez le psy ?»**_

Je lui répondais rapidement

_**« Je suis contente que tu aies eu un rendez-vous rapidement, ça veut dire qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un sinon ils n'auraient pas demandé à te voir. Je suis sûre que tu auras retrouvé 100% de ce que tu savais faire avant. Le psy ? Ne demande même pas, je suis encore dans la salle d'attente, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je t'embrasse »**_

Une minute plus tard je reçu un nouveau message.

_**« Ok, à plus tard alors bébé. Il me tarde de te voir, Edward»**_

Après encore une heure et deux autres patientes passées, je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. Putain il est presque 17h, c'est une blague ou quoi ? C'est plus du retard ça, c'est du foutage de gueule et un manque de respect total. Je me levais rageusement sous le regard de la dernière qui était là en face de moi. Je me ruais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton.

- Ce serait bête de partir maintenant après avoir attendu tout ce temps. Surtout qu'il ne reste qu'une patiente avant vous. Me dit la réceptionniste occupé sur son ordinateur

- Ah ouai ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre soi-disant urgence vienne me piquer ma place ? Demandais-je à bout

- Plus personne ne viendra maintenant et même si c'était le cas, je ne laisserai personne entrer avant vous. Me répondit-elle en souriant légèrement

Tiens, elle sait faire ça elle ?

- Pourquoi je resterai ? S'il prend aussi peu au sérieux ses patients alors je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'occupe de moi. Dis-je sérieusement

- Parce qu'il est très doué et que malgré ce problème, vous ne trouverez pas mieux ailleurs. Me dit la réceptionniste en me regardant cette fois-ci

Je me faisais des idées ou elle s'était adoucit ?

C'est vrai que c'était con de partir maintenant alors que j'y suis presque. Je soufflais agacé et retournais m'asseoir alors que la dernière fut enfin appelée. J'envoyais un texto à Edward lui disant de ne pas venir me chercher avant 19h. Impossible que je sois prête avant à cause de ce satané rendez-vous. Edward me répondit en me disant que c'était ok pour lui aussi puisqu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Je remis mon portable dans mon sac et regardais le plafond. J'y crois pas putain, 3 heures que je suis ici, encore maintenant je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour rester aussi longtemps.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le docteur dire au revoir à sa patiente.

- Merci docteur, vous avez fait des miracles, je vais bien mieux maintenant. Comment puis-je vous remercier ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussi subtile qu'un troupeau d'éléphant qui passerait dans le couloir

Bla bla bla ! Si ça, ça s'appel pas faire du rentre dedans, je m'y connais pas !

- Je ne fais que mon travail et d'ailleurs je suis en retard, j'ai encore des patients à voir. Si vous permettez. Lui dit-il alors que je n'entendais plus rien

Et un vent, un !

Je voyais la fille en question partir chez la réceptionniste et lui demander un autre rendez-vous le plus vite possible. La patiente ne semblait pas contente puisque le docteur ne pouvait pas la voir avant deux semaines. Elle lui lança un « c'est ce qu'on va voir » en partant. Ca sent le rendez-vous en urgence ça. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

La réceptionniste reçu un appel et me regarda en disant « très bien » puis elle raccrocha.

- Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle. Me dit la réceptionniste

- Oh, déjà ? Lui dis-je avec ironie alors qu'elle pouffait

- Ne perdez pas votre répartis, le docteur va adorer. Me dit la réceptionniste en souriant

Je ne savais pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Je me levais et allais lentement vers le bureau. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte.

- Entrez, j'en ai pour un instant. Me dit celui que je suppose était le Docteur Starck la tête baissé

Je ne voyais pas à quoi il ressemblait et je m'en foutais après tout. J'avançais dans le bureau et observais en même temps. Il était assez spacieux et dans les tons marron et noir. Il y avait un canapé où je supposais que les patients s'allongeaient mais il pouvait toujours courir pour que je m'allonge et un fauteuil juste en face où je supposais qu'il s'asseyait. Tout était assez chaleureux invitant à se dévoiler.

- Asseyez-vous. L'entendis-je dire en soufflant comme si je l'agaçais

D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de son dossier. Je n'aimais pas du tout sa façon de me parler. Déjà que j'avais attendu assez longtemps, alors il va se calmer lui.

- Si vous comptez me parler encore longtemps comme ça, dites-le moi tout de suite et je vais aller chercher quelqu'un de plus compétent qui sera apte à m'écouter lui. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Et me traiter un peu mieux que ça alors que je viens de passer 3 heures dans votre salle d'attente est un minimum. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'habitude de traiter vos patients mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à des personnes qui me donne l'impression que je les agace prodigieusement. Lui dis-je en serrant les dents pour me contenir

Il releva enfin le visage visiblement étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire. Ensuite il me regarda de haut en bas et un petit sourire amusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Et Alice qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, je me passerais bien de ça, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule lui. En tout cas c'est vrai qu'il était beau. On aurait même cru qu'il n'était pas réel tellement sa beauté était parfaite. Il pourrait faire mannequin haut la main, d'ailleurs on se l'arracherait. Il avait l'air d'avoir une carrure assez musclé sous sa chemise grise. Je le regardais bien en face en aucun cas intimidé par lui et je voyais ce qu'essayait de dire Alice et Jazz quand ils disaient qu'il avait quelque chose de froid, c'était son regard qui semblait vous transpercer.

- Je vois que je vous amuse! Vous avez d'autres façons de m'insulter parce que là vous êtes au top. Lui dis-je de plus en plus énervé

Il se leva en secouant la tête comme amusé par une blague et s'avança vers moi.

- Docteur Félix Starck, enchanté mademoiselle…

Oh, il attend que je me présente en plus ? Il n'est pas censé connaitre mon nom lui ? Ca c'est du professionnalisme.

- Pas besoin de vous donner mon nom parce qu'il est fort probable que je ne devienne pas l'une de vos patiente Docteur Starck. Et je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite et vous dire que je suis enchanté de vous connaitre. Lui dis-je excédé par son assurance

- Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas enchanté ? Vous êtes bien la première, c'est…rafraichissant. Me répondit-il en souriant plus largement

Deux fois qu'il sourit, c'est ma fête ou quoi ?

- Vous savez quoi ? Donnez-moi le nom d'un de vos confrères que je puisse partir. Lui lançais-je sérieuse

Si on commençait déjà comme ça alors aucune chance que ça marche à l'avenir

- Pas question. Me répondit-il sérieux

- Pardon ? Lui demandais-je étonné par son culot

- Pas question que je vous donne le numéro d'un confrère alors que vous êtes ma patiente. Me répondit-il en me fixant

- Prendre un rendez-vous avec vous ne signifie pas que je suis automatiquement votre patiente, j'ai rien signé que je sache. Lui dis-je

- Vous êtes devenu ma patiente à la seconde où vous avez passé la porte de mon cabinet. Me dit-il sérieux

C'est une blague ?

- Ecoutez, je suis fatigué et je perds patience là. Je veux juste…

- Vous voulez…Continua-t-il m'énervant au plus au point

- Je veux juste régler mon problème et retourner travailler, ok ? C'est tout ce que je veux et vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui a pris au Docteur Pierson de m'envoyer chez vous ? Me demandais-je à moi-même

C'était quelqu'un de censé pourtant. Pourquoi m'a-t-il poussé à venir chez…lui là.

- Le Docteur Pierson ? Vous le connaissez ? Me demanda le Docteur Starck surpris

- Oui et si vous voulez tout savoir c'est mon patron. Bon, je vais me trouver toute seule quelqu'un de compétent. Dis-je en me détournant de lui pour sortir de ce satané bureau.

- Attendez ! Me dit-il avant que je ne sorte

Je m'arrêtais mais ne me retournais pas.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai parut…désinvolte et que je vous ai donné l'impression de ne pas m'intéresser à votre cas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas souvent l'habitude d'avoir de vrai patient. Me dit-il sérieux

Je me retournais pour le regarder étonné.

- De vrai patient ? Lui demandais-je

- Vous avez dû vous rendre compte par vous-même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Me dit-il amusé

- Vous parlez des mannequins dans la salle d'attente ? Lui demandais-je sérieuse

- Oui en quelque sorte. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux vraiment vous aider. Je suis navré si vous vous êtes sentis offensé par mon comportement mais c'est la fatigue et l'énervement. Si vous aussi vous entendiez à longueur de journée des problèmes qui n'existent pas, vous réagiriez pareille. Me dit-il en souriant

Et de trois !

- Qui vous dit que j'ai de vrai problèmes moi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que vous ne vous pavanez pas devant moi, donc je ne vous intéresse pas. Vous n'êtes pas là pour moi mais pour avoir une vraie séance, ce qui est assez rare je dois vous avouer. La deuxième…je le vois dans vos yeux, je le sens aussi. Vous avez quelque chose qui vous empêche de dormir même, je suis prêt à le parier. Croyez-moi, j'ai autant besoin de vous que vous de moi. Finit-il par dire

- Quoi ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- J'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ai besoin de vraiment aider quelqu'un avec de vrai problème. Je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme et fais de longues études pour régler des problèmes insignifiants mais pour des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin et vous…vous en avez besoin. De plus, je suis spécialisé en ce qui concerne la thérapie pour les membres du corps médical. J'ai aidé des médecins qui revenaient d'une guerre ou qui ont subit des traumatismes alors je sais que je pourrais vous aider. Malheureusement je ne peux pas me contenter de recevoir que du personnel hospitalier puisqu'ils sont peu nombreux à venir voir un psy alors j'accepte tout ceux qui se présentent à mon cabinet. J'ai besoin de travailler pour vivre. Alors…

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main

- Docteur Félix Starck et vous êtes? Me demanda-t-il

Je soufflais et me disait qu'il s'était excuser et que maintenant je comprenais un peu mieux son comportement même si je ne l'avais pas totalement digéré. Je pouvais au moins essayé.

- Isabella Swan. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main alors qu'il sembla content

- Docteur Isabella Swan si je ne m'abuse. Me dit-il alors que je relâchais sa main

- C'est exacte mais appelez-moi Isabella, ce sera plus simple. Lui répondis-je

Je le voyais mal m'appeler Docteur Swan à tout bout de champ pendant mes séances. J'aurai l'impression d'être à l'hôpital et pas en thérapie, ça n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour que je me sente à l'aise et détendue.

- D'accord, alors, on peut commencer ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je ne crois pas non. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il fronça les sourcils

- Je pensais que vous…

- Non, je veux dire par là que je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai rendez-vous autre part. Lui dis-je

- Oh mais j'aurai bien voulu au moins savoir ce qui vous avait amené ici. Me dit-il déçu comme si j'étais le cas le plus intéressant qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps

Je regardais l'heure, il était plus de 18h.

- Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps, je suis attendu quelque part. Lui dis-je

Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, ce n'était pas de ma faute mais la sienne. Et je ne me voyais pas lui balancer mon problème à la va vite, faut pas exagérer quand même.

- Bien, je comprends mais j'ai juste besoin de vous poser une question. Me dit-il sérieux

- Je vous écoute. Lui dis-je hésitante

- Es-ce que vous pensez avoir besoin de ses séances ou vous le faites par obligation ? Me demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'intérêt

- Hé bien je dois avouer qu'au début je trouvais ça inutile mais plus maintenant. Lui dis répondis-je simplement

- Et je suppose que quelque chose qui s'est passé vous a fait changer d'avis ? Me demanda-t-il

- En effet. Lui répondis-je brièvement

J'avais l'impression qu'il fourmillait d'interrogation.

- Je dois vraiment y aller cette fois-ci. Lui dis-je pressé

- Bien, quand es-ce que vous voulez un autre rendez-vous ? Me demanda Félix en reprenant place derrière son bureau

- Eh bien le plus rapidement possible en sachant que je ne pourrai reprendre le travail qu'avec votre feu vert. Lui dis-je avec hésitation

- Intéressant…Mardi ça vous irait ? Me demanda-t-il en feuilletant ce que j'imaginais être son carnet de rendez-vous

- Oui mais vous ne voyez pas avec votre réceptionniste ? Parce que je n'aimerai pas réitérer ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. Hors de question que j'attende encore trois heures. Lui dis-je ferme

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de mes patients les plus important et Katja s'occupe des autres. Je vous promets que votre rendez-vous aura lieu à l'heure. 13h ça vous va ? Me demanda-t-il

- C'est parfait. Lui dis-je

- Donc mardi à 13h. Répéta-t-il

- Au revoir et à mardi. Lui dis-je

- Au revoir Isabella. Me dit-il en me tendant la main que je serrai brièvement

Cet homme est vraiment étrange.

Je sorti de son bureau et passais en faisant un signe de tête à la réceptionniste alors que je poussais sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur

- Vous ne prenez pas d'autre rendez-vous ? Me demanda Katja étonné

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand je fus coupé

- Je me suis déjà occupé du prochain rendez-vous du Docteur Swan, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois urgence ou pas, elle aura son rendez-vous à l'heure prévu. Lui dit Félix

- Oh, très bien. J'y veillerai. Lui répondit-elle en me regardant surprise pour je ne sais quelle raison

L'ascenseur arriva et j'y pénétrais rapidement sans un dernier regard. Je soufflais soulagé quand les portes se refermèrent. Enfin, c'est passé même si je n'avais pas arrangé grand-chose au final. Toute cette attente en vain. Je sortais rapidement du bâtiment et allais à la maison. Edward devait arriver dans 30 minutes et je n'étais toujours pas prête. J'envoyais comme promis un texto à Josh pour lui dire que ça allait même si je n'avais pas vraiment eu de séances. Je ne voulais pas qu'il stresse en n'ayant pas de nouvelle.

Je me dépêchais pour arriver à la maison. Quand je rentrai, tout était silencieux, je supposais qu'Alice et Jazz était allé voir Josh. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Je rêvais de prendre une douche là tout de suite, j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre mais si je la prenais je serai en retard. C'est pas la mort non plus si j'ai un peu de retard !

J'allais dans mon dressing pour chercher quoi mettre, ce sera déjà ça de fait. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'habiller. Ce n'était pas un diner en grande pompe mais il serait mal venu que j'y aille en jean. Je sortais un pantalon classique noir et une tunique bleue nuit col bateau. Je rajoutais une ceinture et une paire d'escarpin noir. Je filais ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bain et me déshabillais. J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon pour ne pas les mouiller et ouvrais l'eau. Une fois à la bonne température, j'entrais dans la cabine et lâchais un soupir de bien être. C'était divin, je sentais la tension qui m'habitait disparaitre peu à peu. Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais alors je me savonnais rapidement et me rinçais. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et allais dans ma chambre. J'optais pour un shorty et un soutien gorge blanc en dentelle sans bretelles comme j'avais les épaules nu.

Je me séchais et les enfilais. Je passais le pantalon puis la tunique et la ceinture. Je me mis devant le miroir et fus satisfaite du résultat. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller alors que j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Merde ! Quelle heure il est ? Je me ruais dessus et vis qu'il était 19h10. Putain ! Et c'est Edward qui m'appelle.

- Allo. Répondis-je en retournant à la salle de bain

- Bella ? Tu es chez toi ? Me demanda Edward impatient

- Oui, je suis rentré y a pas très longtemps et toi tu es où ? Lui demandais-je en fouillant dans mon maquillage pour choisir les bonnes teintes.

- Eh bien j'étais en bas et j'ai sonné au moins pendant 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un de tes voisins sortent et que je rentre et maintenant ça fait un petit temps que je suis à ta porte en train de toquer. Me dit Edward

- T'es sérieux ? Mais j'ai rien entendu ! Attends j'arrive. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je me précipitais vers la porte et ouvrais. En effet Edward se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleue nuit comme ma tunique. Décidément on était assortis ce soir, lui aussi le remarqua puisqu'un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Allez entre le temps que je finisse de me préparer. Désolé du retard mais c'était une vrai galère chez le psy. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre alors que je l'entendais me suivre

- Où tu vas ? Lui demandais-je en m'arrêtant

- Je te suis. Me dit-il comme si c'était évident

- Si tu viens avec moi, je vais prendre bien plus de temps alors reste ici, j'en ai au maximum pour 10 minutes. Lui dis-je alors qu'il soupira

- Ok. Me répondit-il en allant vers le canapé

Je retournais à ce que je faisais avant qu'il n'arrive.

Je mis du blush, du fard à paupière bleu pâle, de l'eye liner et du mascara. Je regardais le résultat de plus près en m'approchant du miroir et là je bloquais. Putain ce pansement de malheur était toujours là. J'avais complètement oublié ce maudit suçon, Edward qu'es-ce que tu va prendre ! Je décollais le pansement mouillé et remarquais que le suçon était bien plus coloré et voyant que tout à l'heure, malheur ! Je pris mon fond de teint et en appliquais dessus. Il était un peu moins visible mais toujours voyant. Merde ! Si je remets un pansement tout le monde va me demander ce que j'ai eu et Emmet ne va pas me rater. Je remis une couche de fond de teint et enlevais l'élastique qui tenait mes cheveux. Je mis un peu de mousse dans mes mains et la répartis sur mes boucles. Puis je passais tout mes cheveux du côté du suçon et les attachais en une queue de cheval au niveau de la nuque sur le côté. Voilà ! Ca camoufle bien, espérons juste que mes cheveux restent en place.

Je mis un collier en argent avec une petite pierre qui se logeait dans le creux de mon coup. Puis je mis une paire de boucles d'oreille pendante torsadé en argent assez simple. Je m'arrêtais là ne voulant pas être trop chargé. Je mis un peu de parfum et enfilais mes escarpins ainsi que ma petite veste classique noire. Je pris ma pochette avec mes effets personnelles et éteignit les lumières.

- Voilà je suis prête. Dis-je en arrivant au salon

Edward se retourna pour me voir et plissa les yeux.

- C'est fait exprès ça ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais de dos en train d'attraper mes clés

- De quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- De ton tatouage Bella… on voit ton tatouage. Me dit Edward comme si c'était mon sexe qui était exposé dans ma nuque aux yeux de tous.

Ok je ne le montrais pas spécialement d'habitude mais là c'était soit ça, soit le suçon.

- Et alors ? Lui demandais-je curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire

- Et alors ? Je veux être le seul à pouvoir le voir bébé. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

- Ah oui ? Hé bien fallait y penser avant mon grand. Lui répondis-je

- Comment ça avant ? Avant quoi ? Me demanda-t-il perdu

- Tu oses me demander avant quoi ? Avant que tu ne me marque aussi…aussi puérilement Edward. Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de me faire un suçon de la taille de l'état du Texas bon sang ? J'ai eu l'air de quoi moi à me trimbaler avec un truc pareille, tu y as pensé à ça ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise en soulevant mes cheveux pour qu'il voit son œuvre

Il eu la décence de paraitre désolé et ne pas sourire.

- Je comprends que tu sois fâché mais je me suis laissé emporté, je ne pensais pas te faire ça. Me répondit-il en faisant une grimace adorable

Non pas adorable Bella, ne te laisse pas avoir.

- Tu comprendras alors que je suis obligé de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce alors. Lui dis-je faussement désolé

- Bella non…qu'es-ce que tu as en tête ? Me demanda-t-il avec appréhension

- Embrasse-moi. Lui dis-je sérieuse

L'incompréhension se lit sur son visage avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin. Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa quelques doux baisers sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres et la sucer. Ensuite il me donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres et fit glisser la sienne entre les miennes. J'entrouvris les miennes et laissais pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il me prodigua de douce caresse lente et sensuelle qui me donnèrent des frissons. Il s'écarta à bout de souffle alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermé savourant ce baiser. Ensuite je pris mon courage à deux mains pour faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Tu as bien profité de ce baiser ? Lui demandais-je en sortant mon gloss de ma sacoche

Il ne répondit pas déboussolé par ma question alors que je me mettais du gloss sur les lèvres. Edward, lui, regardait mes lèvres avec envie.

- J'espère bien parce que ça sera le dernier que tu auras de la soirée…mon cœur. Lui dis-je en remettant mon gloss en place et de me diriger vers la sortie

- QUOI ? Non mais t'es pas sérieuse quand même ? Me demanda Edward arrivant derrière moi

- Si, très. Fallait réfléchir avant. Lui dis-je en appelant l'ascenseur

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça bébé, pas ce soir alors qu'on va être chez mes parents. Me supplia-t-il

Je ne le regardais pas de peur de flancher.

- Justement. Es-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à ce qu'allaient penser tes parents en me voyant arriver avec ce suçon énorme ? Tu y as pensé toi ? Lui demandais-je évitant toujours de le regarder

Ce qui était de plus en plus dur.

- Eh bien…franchement ? J'étais loin de penser à mes parents quand ma bouche se délectait de ta…

- Oh arrête ça par pitié, ne joue pas à ce jeu là ! Lui dis-je en le regardant enfin

- Quel jeu ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent

Mais ouai, je vais te croire !

- Tu essaie de m'allumer pour que j'oublie tout et que je passe l'éponge mais tu rêve ! N'en rajoutes pas à ton cas sinon je vais faire pire. Lui dis-je menaçante

- Ah ouai ? Et qu'es-ce que tu peux me faire de pire que ça franchement ? Me demanda-t-il frustré

- Je ne sais pas moi…je pourrai t'allumer de la pire des façons pendant toute la soirée et te laisser en plan. T'en dis quoi toi ? C'est pire ou pas ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement

Il plissa les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche alors que l'ascenseur arriva. Je m'y engouffrais alors qu'Edward me suivit.

- Je…tu ne peux pas…putain si j'aurai su ce qui me pendait au nez en faisant ça, je…

Puis il souffla en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles pour moi.

Nous arrivions en bas de mon immeuble et je le fis patienter un instant le temps que j'aille à la boutique de fleurs juste à côté. Je pris des lys blancs pour Esmée et rejoignis Edward qui avait l'air ailleurs.

On entra dans sa Volvo alors que je déposais les fleurs sur la banquette arrière.

- Tu sais…Ce n'est pas le geste en lui-même qui me gêne Edward. C'est l'idée que tu avais derrière. Je n'aurai absolument pas été contre si c'était à un autre endroit où si c'était dans un moment de passion mais là…ce n'était pas pareille et tu le sais. Tu m'as foutu la honte devant Josh et heureusement que Vince ne l'a pas vu sinon…laisse tomber on s'en fou de ce qu'il pense…

- Attends un peu, tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas si je te marque autre part ? Me demanda Edward intéressé

- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? De tout ce que je t'ai dis, c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue ? Lui demandais-je exaspéré

- Ne me reproche pas le fait d'avoir envie de toi. Me souffla Edward d'une voix suave

- Et toi…ne me tente pas de…de…et puis tu m'énerve. Dis-je excédé par son comportement

J'essayais de lui parler sérieusement et lui, il ne cherchait qu'à m'allumer. Le pire c'est que ça marche un peu. Mais hors de question qu'il le sache sinon je suis foutu.

Edward démarra et on resta dans le silence un moment avant que je ne vois une épicerie et que je lui demande de s'arrêter pour que j'achète la bouteille de champagne pour Carlisle. Mais Edward insista pour aller la chercher lui-même et la payer bien sûr. Je le laissais faire parce qu'il devait connaitre les goûts de son père mieux que moi. Il revint rapidement et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas pesant ou désagréable, mais chacun de nous était dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais, tu es la première que je présente officiellement à ma famille. Tu les connais déjà mais, je crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire. Me dit-il sérieusement

- Tu veux dire que je suis la première à entrer par la grande porte ? Lui demandais-je amusée

- Il n'y a même pas de comparaison possible avec les autres alors n'en fais pas. Me répondit Edward en fronçant les sourcils

Je crois que je viens de le vexer !

- J'en suis flatté mon cœur. Lui dis-je sincèrement en mettant ma main sur sa cuisse

Il posa ses yeux quelques secondes sur ma main avant de la recouvrir de la sienne

- Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour j'amènerai quelqu'un chez mes parents et qu'en plus elle leur plairait autant, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ca me rend tellement heureux bébé, tu n'imagine même pas. Me dit Edward en serrant ma main un peu plus fort

- Tes parents sont incroyables, comment ne pourrais-je pas les apprécier. Lui dis-je ému qu'il soit si fière de me ramener chez ses parents

- C'est aussi grâce à toi, mes parents n'ont jamais accepté quelqu'un aussi vite. Tu dégage quelque chose de plus Bella, même si tu ne le remarque pas, c'est là. Et je pense que tu es la première fille qui n'est pas Rosalie qui ne me saute pas dessus, ma mère a dû beaucoup apprécier d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours eu ce genre de chose en horreur. Me dit Edward en souriant

- Quand tu vivais encore avec eux, elle n'a jamais…croisé une de tes conquêtes ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- C'est arrivé…quelque fois et…elle a toujours déploré mes choix en ce qui concerne les femmes et mon style de vie. D'ailleurs c'était toujours tendu après ça et moi comme un con, j'étais toujours sur la défensive et je m'en prenais à eux comme si c'était de leur faute. Comme si j'étais dans le vrai et eux dans le faux. Je n'ai jamais pris leur remarque comme quelque chose qu'il faisait pour mon bien mais plus pour me pourrir la vie. J'étais vraiment un abrutis et je leur ai fais beaucoup de peine. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui même si ça va mieux. J'ai souvent ce goût d'inachevé comme si…j'avais sauté une étape tu vois ? Me demanda Edward

- Oui, il y a certaines étapes à suivre dans la vie. Tes études, ton diplôme, ton premier boulot et puis ton premier appartement. Tu n'as pas suivit ce chemin et je comprends en quelque sorte. Moi aussi j'ai sauté des étapes et même si je ne me plains pas du résultat final, je ressens comme toi un sentiment de…bâclé. C'est étrange ! Lui dis-je en réfléchissant au fait qu'on se ressemble sur beaucoup plus de chose que je ne le pensais

- Tu me comprends si bien, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me comprends avant même que j'ai fini de parler. Me dit Edward en me regardant émerveillé

C'était tellement étrange comme sensation mais en même temps…apaisant, comme si on avait enfin trouvé la personne qui nous comprend. La personne faite pour nous.

- Tu es mon double. Lui dis-je sans vraiment y penser

C'était sorti comme ça, comme une évidence. Je jetais un regard vers Edward qui me regardait étonné.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Lui demandais-je paniqué

Il se reprit immédiatement

- NON, non pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire. Je pensais exactement à la même chose que toi. Tu es mon double Bella, tu me ressemble tellement mais en même temps…tu comble certain manque chez moi…tu me complète. Toi et moi ensemble on forme un tout et c'est étonnant. Tu es étonnante. Me dit Edward en portant ma main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser

Je ne rajoutais rien, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Il avait raison, nous étions un tout ensemble. On se complétait parfaitement.

Il garda ma main sur ses lèvres un instant avant de la remettre sur sa cuisse et entrelacer nos doigts. Nous arrivions enfin dans l'allée de la maison des parents d'Edward.

- Tu es prête pour cette soirée ? N'oublie pas qu'Emmet sera là ! Me dit Edward en riant

- Je suis prête et Emmet ne me fait pas peur. J'ai hâte de voir tout le monde et Rose aussi, ça fait trop longtemps. Dis-je en défaisant ma ceinture de sécurité alors qu'Edward sortait de la voiture. Il m'ouvrit rapidement la portière et je sortis en le remerciant

Il me fit une petite moue adorable espérant sûrement un baiser de ma part mais je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'ouvris la portière arrière et récupérais les fleurs tendant la bouteille de champagne à Edward. Il la prit dans sa main gauche et enroula son bras droit autour de ma taille.

Edward appuya sur la sonnette en gardant la bouteille à la main. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Esmée.

- Oh vous voilà enfin, on attendait plus que vous. Nous dit Esmée avec un grand sourire apparemment débordante d'enthousiasme

- Bonsoir Esmée et merci pour l'invitation. Lui dis-je alors que je lui tendis le bouquet de Lys

- Oh Bella, il ne fallait pas, elles sont magnifiques. Me dit-elle en me serrant contre elle avec un bras puisque l'autre était occupé

- Je vous en prie. Lui dis-je en la serrant maladroitement contre moi puisqu'Edward ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait habitué aux marques d'affections d'Esmée

- Bonsoir à toi aussi maman. Lui dit Edward amusé

- Oh désolé chéri. Lui dit-elle en me relâchant pour serrer son fils contre elle

- Allez rentrez. Nous dit Esmée alors qu'Edward m'entrainait avec lui à l'intérieur

Esmée vit le bras d'Edward autour de moi et je cru qu'elle allait sautiller sur place tant elle semblait heureuse

Ca me touchait énormément qu'elle soit contente que je sois avec Edward. Cela voulait dire qu'elle me trouvait assez bien pour lui et c'était important pour moi parce que son opinion comptait beaucoup pour moi.

Edward m'aida à enlever ma veste, puis il enleva la sienne avant de me prendre par la main. Esmée nous précéda alors qu'on entrait dans le salon. Carlisle discutait avec Rose assis sur le canapé, alors qu'Emmet jouait aux jeux vidéo bien évidemment.

- Les voilà. Cria Esmée avant d'aller en cuisine

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi…

- Enthousiaste ? Lui proposais-je

- Oui, le mot est un peu faible mais c'est l'idée générale. Me répondit Edward moqueur

- Ne te moque pas, elle à l'air si heureuse et c'est adorable de sa part de nous recevoir aussi chaleureusement. Dis-je avec un petit pincement au cœur

Qu'es-ce que j'aurai aimé avoir un foyer et une mère comme celle-ci !

- Oh Belly vient ici, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu et je vais en profiter ce soir. Me dit Emmet en se jetant presque sur moi me faisant lâcher la main d'Edward

- Fais gaffe Emmet, elle n'as pas ta carrure imbécile. Le gronda Edward

- Ho ho voyez-vous ça, notre petit Eddy est jaloux et il n'aime pas partager. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Pour une fois que je peux le faire enrager avec une de ces copines…

- Ne va pas faire fuir Bella alors qu'elle vient juste d'arriver Emmet ! Et laisse ton frère tranquille. Bella, je te le donne maintenant ou après le médicament ? Me demanda Carlisle sérieusement

- Après s'il te plait, je vais d'abord voir comment se passe la soirée. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me fit la bise

- Hey, de quoi vous parlez ? Me demanda Emmet en fronçant les sourcils

- Hé bien, ton père estime qu'une soirée en ta compagnie mérite un remède contre le mal de crâne. Et on était en train de décider si je le prenais maintenant ou si je te laissais une chance de te comporter normalement. Lui répondis-je sans sourire

Emmet resta silencieux pour une fois alors qu'Edward ricanait à côté de moi. Après quelques secondes de réflexion sûrement à se demander comment il devait le prendre, Emmet réagit enfin.

- Papa ? Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à ton propre fils ? Lui demanda Emmet vexé

- Emmet, je ne fais que préserver Bella, c'est mon devoir d'hôte mon fils. Si j'avais voulu tous nous préserver, j'aurais mis un calmant dans ta nourriture mon grand. Tu devrais plutôt te sentir flatté. Nous on est prêt à te supporter. Lui répondit son père moqueur

- C'est honteux…tu…y a que maman qui me comprends ici. Nous dit-il en allant la rejoindre dans la cuisine en boudant

- Sacré numéro, bonsoir mon fils, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Carlisle alors que je rejoignais Rose sur le canapé

- Waouh mais qui est donc cette bombe sexuelle ? Demandais-je en voyant Rose habillé d'une petite robe noire moulante et un cache cœur rouge.

- Idiote, ça me fais plaisir de te voir. Ca fait bien trop longtemps. Me dit-elle en se levant

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fermement pendant une bonne minute

- Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement en me relâchant

Je savais qu'elle faisait référence à toute l'histoire avec Josh. Carlisle avait dû leur en parler

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Lui répondis-je

- Je t'en veux tu sais ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand même, je croyais qu'on était amies. Je ne suis pas là rien que pour partager les bons moments Bella. Je suis là aussi pour les mauvais, je croyais que tu le savais depuis le temps. Me dit Rosalie durement

- Je sais Rose mais…j'étais perdue et…je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire à ce moment là. D'ailleurs personne n'était présent à part Edward. Vince n'aurait pas supporté autant de monde et j'ai respecté ça. J'ai même refusé qu'Alice vienne. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille et tout ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper c'est de te voir un peu plus souvent ? Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Lui demandais-je hésitante

- J'en dis que tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne sois pas rancunière. Tu en as assez bavé jusqu'ici et tu as besoin d'amis maintenant. Mais la prochaine fois, ça se passera autrement je te le promets. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Lui répondis-je

- Alors c'est officiel à ce que j'ai entendu ? Edward et toi vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Me demanda Rosalie en souriant

Je me tournais vers Edward qui discutait avec Emmet et son père mais qui avait un œil sur moi.

- Eh oui, il a réussis à baisser toutes mes défenses. Il a trop de pouvoir sur moi. Soupirais-je en regardant Rosalie qui souriait largement

- C'est super, franchement je me demandais si tu lui laisserais une vraie chance. Je me posais sérieusement la question et je m'inquiétais pour Edward aussi. Il ne s'en serait pas remis, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui tape dans l'œil et la première fois qu'il est totalement sincère. Et ça je peux te l'affirmer connaissant l'ancien Edward. Me dit Rosalie sérieuse

- Ne connaissant qu'une infime partie du Bad Edward, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en rendre compte. Mais…je suis vraiment contente de lui avoir donné une chance parce que…il me rend vraiment heureuse. Il tient à moi et il me le montre tous les jours. Il est touchant, doux et très patient. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Dis-je sincèrement

- Eh bien, c'est…plus fort que ce que je croyais entre vous. Je me suis dit que comme ça ne fait que quelques jours…

- Ca fait des semaines qu'on se tourne autour Rose, on a eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre entre-temps. Lui répondis-je

- Vous connaitre jusqu'à quel point ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils

- Je l'attendais celle-là. Dis-je en riant

- Allez réponds, ça doit être chaud entre vous, non ? Me demanda-t-elle excitée

Je jetais un œil pour voir où il était et je le vis un peu plus loin en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Emmet

Rosalie me prit la main pour que je m'asseye à côté d'elle.

- Disons qu'on n'a pas été très loin à part s'embrasser, se toucher et…tu vois quoi. Lui dis-je évasive

- Non je ne vois pas ! Tu vas me dire que vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ? Me demanda Rosalie étonné

- Non, pas encore et c'est uniquement moi qui bloque les choses. Je voulais qu'on attende un peu avant tu vois, je voulais qu'on fasse la différence entre ce qu'on a vécu avant et ce qu'on vit ensemble. Mais ça commence à devenir dur d'attendre aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Et il en joue, il n'arrête pas de me chauffer. Dis-je en riant

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ton mec c'est du sexe en barre Bella, comment tu fais pour résister ? J'aime mon nounours ok ? Mais je sais reconnaitre un mec canon quand j'en vois un et je te dis qu'Edward est un appel au sexe puissance 10. Une fois je l'ai surpris en serviette de bain et je dois te dire que t'es une putain de veinarde. Il avait ces gouttes d'eau qui coulait le long de son torse et…

- Euh…Rose, c'est assez dur sans que tu me colle des images pareilles en tête et…arrête de fantasmer sur mon homme s'il te plait. Ce serait fort apprécier. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- J'essaie juste de te dire de profiter ma vieille. T'as un putain d'apollon pour petit ami et tu n'en profite pas. T'attends quoi bordel. Me dit Rose légèrement hystérique

- Le bon moment ? Dis-je hésitante

- Quand ? Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Vous êtes allé jusqu'où ? Me demanda Rose sérieuse

- Pas plus loin que quelque frottement par ci par là. Lui dis-je

Je n'avais pas honte de parler de ces choses là avec Rosalie.

- Habillé, en sous-vêtements, nus ? Me demanda-t-elle rapidement

- Habillé. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle grimaça

- Ca va, je sais. La prochaine sera en sous-vêtements, ok ? Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Ouai, y a plutôt intérêt même si je pense que les sous-vêtements vont vite valser. Fallait pas attendre aussi longtemps avant de passer à autre choses, maintenant vous allez être hors de control quand vous allez faire quelque chose. Y aller doucement je suis pour, mais pas aussi lentement Bella. Merde, je croyais que tu étais au courant de ce genre de chose, Me demanda-t-elle étonné

- Dois-je te rappeler que je sautais directement à la case finale sans passer par les étapes ? Moi c'était la queue en moi et point final. Lui dis-je mauvaise

Elle m'avait vexé en se moquant de mes connaissances. Ok je ne connaissais pas ces trucs d'étapes etcetera mais je faisais de mon mieux.

- Je suis désolé mais…j'ai souvent du mal à t'imaginer faire ça…peut importe…sérieusement ma belle, n'attends pas trop longtemps. Pour lui comme pour toi, ce n'est pas bon. C'est un homme et de ce que je sais, ça fait un bail qu'il n'a rien fait. Alors un gars comme lui qui se faisait au moins une poule par jour et passe à rien pendant des semaines, c'est plutôt limite. Il a du mérite quand même. Et si ça ce n'est pas te prouver qu'il tient à toi et qu'il fait tout pour que ça marche, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Me dit Rose en me prenant la main

- Je sais et moi aussi je suis sacrément en manque et j'ai décidé de foncer rapidement. Enfin quand je sentirais que c'est le moment. Dis-je ne voulant pas faire ça n'importe comment

- Et quand penses-tu que ça sera ? Me demanda Rosalie

- Je ne sais pas, au moins quand on aura le résultat de nos tests. Après ce sera au feeling je pense. Dis-je

- Vous avez fait le test ? Me demanda Rosalie

- Oui, aujourd'hui. Répondis-je

- C'est génial, ça. C'est une très bonne chose. C'est lui ou toi qui en a eu l'idée ? Me demanda Rose

- En faite, il veut que notre première fois se fasse sans préservatif. Il veut ressentir toutes les sensations. Lui confiais-je

- Wow, c'est très…romantique. Il est…je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça, c'est…j'adore. Finit par dire Rose rêveuse

- Ouai et je lui ai donc dis que s'il voulait que j'accepte, il devait passer le test. Et voilà, on l'a fait tout les deux. Lui dis-je

- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait sans ? Me demanda Rosalie en me regardant intensément

- Non, jamais. Ce sera une première pour nous deux. Lui appris-je

- Tu vas voir, c'est…y a pas de mots en faite. Ca n'a rien à voir avec quand tu as un préservatif entre vous. Tu ressens tous et c'est dix fois plus fort ce que tu ressens. C'est magique. Me dit Rose

- J'imagine. Dis-je alors qu'on resta toutes les deux pensives un bon moment

- On va aider Esmée ? Lui demandais-je en me levant alors que Rosalie grimaçait

- T'essaierais pas de me voler mon statut de belle fille préféré ? Tu sais bien que je suis nulle en cuisine. Me dit-elle boudeuse

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà goûté ta cuisine. Lui répondis-je pas d'accord

- Ouai mais avec Esmée ce n'est pas pareille, je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de foirer quelque chose, elle fait tout tellement parfaitement…

- Bon ok, tu seras la beauté et moi le cerveau. La narguais-je

- Peste ! Me dit-elle en plissant les yeux

- Ne soit pas mauvaise. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis Esmée sortir les petits fours.

- Je peux t'aider Esmée ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh ma puce, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, tout est sous contrôle. Me dit-elle en les mettant dans un plateau

- Esmée, je veux vraiment aidé. Lui dis-je

- Bien, heu…tu peux leur apporter les petits fours si tu veux. Dépose-les juste sur la table basse, ils se serviront seul. Me dit Esmée en terminant de les aligner soigneusement

- Ok. Lui dis-je en retroussant les manches de ma tunique

Je pris le plateau et me mis de dos pour ouvrir la porte battante qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Je déposais le plateau sur la table basse devant les garçons qui avaient été rejoint par Rosalie. Bien sûr, je vis la grande main d'Emmet se servir de suite

- Emmet, deux pas plus. Lui dis-je sérieuse alors qu'il me regardait choqué

Ensuite il regarda le plateau et je le voyais compté le nombre de petits fours et je l'imaginais ensuite compter le nombre de personne qu'il y avait. Un vrai gamin ! Il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait pas assez pour en prendre plus et il fit une petite moue adorable, on aurait presque dit qu'il était prêt à pleurer. Ca devait être une vrai plaie pour Rosalie de lui refuser quelque chose.

POV EDWARD

Bella était allé en cuisine aider ma mère pour ne pas changer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise et se faire servir. Je restais dans mes pensées un petit moment. Elle ne m'avait pas encore expliqué comment c'était passé sa séance chez le psy et pourquoi ça lui avait pris autant de temps. Moi j'avais passé toute ma journée sur mon piano et même si j'étais assez satisfais dans l'ensemble, j'appréhendais la journée de demain. Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre avec ce rendez-vous. Allaient-ils me dirent qu'il voulait juste me voir pour me mettre en attente au cas où une place se libérerait pour moi ? Où ils avaient vraiment du concret à me proposer ? Je me posais tout un tas de question jusqu'à ce que je sente un bras sur mes épaules.

Mon père !

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui. Lui répondis-je vaguement

Je ne voulais pas encore parler de mon projet tant qu'il n'aboutira pas histoire de ne pas leur faire de fausses joies.

- Tu as l'air soucieux pourtant, c'est Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à mon père et j'avais besoin de ses conseilles pour aider Bella du mieux possible.

- Elle a commencé à faire des cauchemars. C'était assez violent la nuit dernière, j'ai même faillit t'appeler. Lui confiais-je

- Je me doutais que ça arriverait. Bella est forte, mais elle a tendance à se surestimer parfois. Et au plus tu enfouis certaines choses, au plus ça sera violent si ça refaisait surface. C'est ce qui se passe avec elle. Me dit mon père désolé

- Oui mais…c'était plus que ça. Lui dis-je

Je lui expliquais que j'avais eu du mal à la réveiller, qu'elle avait aussi eu du mal à respirer normalement et qu'elle avait rejeté tout ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Ainsi que ses absences.

- En effet, c'est assez violent et préoccupant comme état. C'était une sorte de crise de panique très poussé. Les prochaines nuits vont être assez dur pour elle. Elle va faire des cauchemars et même avoir peur de dormir. Ce qui va l'amener à être fatigué à cause de ces nuits agités. Elle a vraiment besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, il faut que ça sorte avant que ça n'empire. Elle a été voir un psy ? Et es-ce qu'elle te parle à toi ? Me demanda mon père soucieux

- Elle y a été aujourd'hui mais on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter. Mais après son cauchemar…elle m'a parlé, elle m'a dis ce qu'elle ressentait et j'ai essayé de la rassurer du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Lui dis-je me sentant inutile face à ce qu'elle traversait

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus mon fils. Sois juste là pour elle, incite là à se confier sans lui mettre la pression. Montre lui que tu es là pour elle quand elle en a besoin. Pour les nuits…faut qu'elle soit détendu, peut-être un bon bain chaud, une tisane, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit stressé. Peut-être même un peu de sport pour qu'elle se fatigue et qu'elle ne pense pas. Pour ce qui est des cauchemars…quand elle en fait, ne la brusque surtout pas. Essaye de la réveiller doucement. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Edward. Me dit mon père

- Ce que tu viens de me dire va m'aider je pense. Mais c'est stressant de la voir souffrir dans son sommeil et ne pas arriver à la réveiller. J'ai vraiment paniqué à ce moment là. Lui avouais-je repensant à cette nuit

- Je sais, c'est impressionnant. Confirma mon père

- Le problème…c'est qu'on n'est pas toute les nuits ensemble. J'aimerai bien mais…je ne veux pas m'imposer à elle. Je veux juste être là pour elle si elle refait une crise, rien d'autre mais j'ai peur qu'elle se sente étouffé. Dis-je à mon père

- Explique-lui que tu veux juste être là pour elle au cas où elle en aurait besoin, je pense qu'elle comprendra et que ça la touchera. Me dit mon père

- J'espère. Dis-je avant qu'Emmet ne s'asseye à côté de moi

- Alors frérot ça boum ? Alors ? Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec la Bella hein? Me demanda Emmet de façon pervers

- Je vais vous laisser. Nous dit mon père en levant les yeux au ciel

- T'es vraiment con Emmet. Tu ne peux pas parler sans être vulgaire ou dire des conneries ? Sois un peu adulte bon sang…et dire que tu es l'ainé. Dis-je exaspéré

Bella arriva avec un plateau à la main qu'elle déposa devant nous. Je la regardais attentivement et me disais qu'elle avait totalement sa place ici au milieu de ma famille. C'est comme si elle appartenait à cet endroit, comme si elle aurait toujours dû être ici…avec moi. Elle ne m'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention depuis qu'on était arrivé et ça commençait à m'ennuyer.

POV BELLA

Je sentis un regard insistant sur moi et me retournais pour retrouver les prunelles émeraudes de mon homme en train de me fixer intensément.

- Belly, n'y en a pas d'autres en cuisine ? T'en es sûre ? Me demanda Emmet en dépression ce qui me fit quitter les yeux envoûtant d'Edward

En regardant Emmet, j'eu envie de rire tellement il était dégouté. Emmet et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour. Je me penchais vers lui alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'Edward.

- Tu peux prendre les miens Emmet, cadeau. Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille

- Pour de vrai ? Me demanda-t-il tout excité

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il claqua un gros bisou sur ma joue qui me fit rire. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me redresser pour retourner aider Esmée, je fus tiré en arrière et atterris sur les genoux d'Edward.

- Hey, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il me tenait fermement mes jambes sur le côté

- Alors comme ça tout le monde à le droit à un peu d'attention sauf moi ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou

- Je ne le fais pas exprès Edward, j'aide juste ta mère. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- C'est pas l'impression que tu me donne. Me dit-il alors que je tentais de me lever

- C'est pourtant la vérité, laisse-moi aller aider ta mère Edward. Lui dis-je

- Maman, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Edward à sa mère que je n'avais pas vu arriver

- Non mon chéri, tout est prêt. Lui répondit-elle en s'installant

Il me sourit fière de lui alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Bien, alors laisse-moi aller m'asseoir correctement. Lui dis-je pour que je m'asseye à côté de lui

- Tu es bien là, non ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Pas vraiment, je crois qu'il serait mieux que je m'asseye sur le canapé comme tout le monde. Lui dis-je

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ça ne nous gêne pas. Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'on a pu voir avec Emmet. Me dit Esmée en souriant

Elle avait l'air au contraire contente de me voir sur les genoux de son fils. Il ne me restait plus qu'à abdiquer.

- T'es pas croyable. Lui dis-je en m'installant plus confortablement

Je passais mon bras droit sur son épaule alors que lui me serrais contre lui en mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'afficher en public comme ça, je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment on devait se comporter devant la famille de son copain, j'étais en terre inconnu mais visiblement la situation ne semblait choquer personne alors…

Edward se pencha sur moi pour attraper sa bière et en bu une gorgée avant de me la tendre. Je le regardais sans réagir.

- Bella veut peut-être un verre ? Ou peut-être qu'elle veut boire autre chose ? Demanda sa mère en se levant

- Non Esmée, c'est bien comme ça. Dis-je en attrapant la bière d'Edward avant de la porter à mes lèvres

J'en bu une longue gorgée, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ces gestes commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Tu joue à quoi là ? Lui demandais-je presque en chuchotant

- De quoi tu parle ? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant sa bière

- Ca ! Lui dis-je en me désignant moi sur ses genoux et la bière

- Première dispute de couple ? Nous demanda Emmet qui se trouvait juste à côté de nous

- Emmet la ferme. Dîmes en même temps Edward et moi

- Ok ok, je vous laisse. Nous dit Emmet en remplissant sa bouche d'un amuse gueule

- Bella…je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais je ne joue à rien. J'ai juste envie de t'avoir près de moi. J'ai aussi envie de montrer mon bonheur devant mes parents. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je te touche ma mère saute quasiment de joie ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Me demanda Edward très sérieusement

Là pour le coup il m'avait scotché, je pensais vraiment qu'il jouait avec mes nerfs !

- Je pensais juste que tu voulais te venger parce que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser de la soirée. Lui dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux pour voir le moindre signe de mensonge

- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Me dit-il sérieusement

- Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi Edward Cullen. Lui dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule

- Même chose pour moi. Me dit-il en tournant légèrement son visage pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur mon front

Je fermais mes yeux sous la douceur de ses gestes. Je rouvrais subitement mes yeux et croisais Esmée en train de nous regarder avec un grand sourire mais dès qu'elle me vit elle détournait le regard pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise j'imagine. Cette femme est tellement adorable.

- Bien, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table. Et si tu faisais visiter la maison à Bella, mon chéri ? Demanda Esmée à son fils qui ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il me leva instantanément

- Bonne idée maman. Lui dit-il en posant sa bière

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina derrière lui

- Ne trainez pas trop quand même et pas de cochonnerie dans ta cham…AIIIEEE MAMAN CA FAIT MAL ! Entendis-je Emmet crier alors que je pouffais

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Rosalie qui lui en mettait une !

- Il la pas volé celle-là. Dit Edward amusé

On monta l'escalier et Edward me montra les salles de bain, la bibliothèque et le bureau de Carlisle. Il ne me montra pas la chambre de ses parents et celle d'Emmet, ce que je trouvais normal. Il arriva devant une porte et l'ouvra avec hésitation

- Ma chambre, enfin mon ancienne chambre. Me dit-il comme s'il en avait honte

Il alluma la lumière et je pu enfin la découvrir. J'entrais et l'examinais. Elle était dans les tons gris clair. Elle était assez spacieuse et masculine. Il y avait un grand lit qui semblait bien confortable, un bureau et une grande armoire. Il ya avait aussi une porte qui j'imagine devait donner sur une salle de bain.

- Elle est agréable. Dis-je

- Ouai si on veut. Dit-il maussade

Je me retournais pour le regarder alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je alors que je remarquais qu'il hésitait à entrer

- Rien…juste de mauvais souvenir. Me dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oh ! Dis-je sachant qu'il parlait des filles qu'il ramenait ici

Tout d'un coup, cette chambre me parut bien moins agréable en m'imaginant toute sorte de chose. Cette chambre qui avait l'air normal pour n'importe qui me parut…pour une raison inconnu, le décor d'un film x. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même

J'eu envie de sortir immédiatement. Je crois que je savais enfin ce que ressentait Edward quand il disait avoir honte de son ancienne chambre dans son appartement. Même si rien n'était visible, rien que de savoir ce qu'il s'y était passé le mettais mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais rien vu de malsain à ce moment là mais en tout cas aujourd'hui, ça prenais une toute autre signification. Etais-ce parce qu'on n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment là ? Ou que je ne ressentais pas les mêmes choses ? Va savoir.

Je me dirigeais vers lui pour sortir de cette pièce mais Edward resta dans le passage.

- On peut redescendre ? Lui demandais-je

- Qu'es-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Me demanda-t-il les bras croisé en appui contre l'embrasure de la porte

- Rien, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir alors on peut descendre maintenant. Lui mentis-je

- Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ? Me demanda-t-il mettant sa main sous mon menton pour que je le regarde tout en fronçant les sourcils

- Toutes les choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Lui répondis-je sincèrement

- Ca veut dire que je risque de ne pas aimer ce que tu penses ? Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Je ne sais pas mais…ce n'est pas important Edward…redescendons, ils doivent nous attendre. Lui dis-je essayant de passer mais il m'en empêcha

- Je veux entendre ce que tu as à dire. Me dit-il déterminé

Qu'es-ce qu'il peut-être têtu !

- Pourquoi tu ne lâche pas l'affaire tout simplement ? Lui demandais-je irrité

- Parce que ce que tu pense est important pour moi, je veux savoir. Me répondit-il

- Ok, ça me met mal à l'aise d'être ici en sachant tout ce qu'il s'y est passé. Je m'imagine plein de choses et j'ai plein d'images plus hard les unes que les autres dans ma tête. Je me dis qu'il y a de forte chance pour que ta première fois ce soit passé ici et j'ai juste envie de sortir de là maintenant, alors laisse-moi passer Edward. Dis-je d'une traite

A ce moment là je cru voir de la peine dans ces yeux puis une sorte de détermination. Il me poussa dans la chambre et la seconde d'après il referma la porte et me bloqua contre avec son corps. Il était collé à moi et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Sa respiration était rapide comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Moi j'avais mes yeux rivé sur son visage sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

Je sentis son corps se coller un peu plus au mien et ses mains emprisonné les miennes. Ensuite, il entrelaça ses doigts au miens et les releva au niveau de ma tête. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une force et une brutalité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il y avait une sorte désespoir et de détermination dans ce baiser. Comme s'il essayait de prouver quelque chose, de se prouver quelque chose. Je ne répondais pas à ce baiser parce que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il représentait. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, il avait comme une sorte de domination dedans, de défi. Et l'espace d'un instant, je me sentis à la place d'une de ces filles qu'il a dû ramener ici. Il a peut-être eut exactement les mêmes gestes avec l'une d'entre elles, peut-être même sur cette porte. Peut-être même avec le même état d'esprit.

Trouvant ça malsain, je tournais la tête mettant fin à son baiser.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Lui demandais-je durement parce que je lui en voulais de faire ça

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

- Je crée de nouveau souvenir. Me dit-il en attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts pour faire revenir mon visage face au sien

Il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va y arriver ? En régissant de la sorte ? Même si je ne le connaissais pas à cette époque…j'étais prête à parier que c'était cet Edward là qui m'avait embrassé à l'instant et pas celui que je connaissais maintenant. C'est étrange à dire mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu dans ce baiser, ce n'était pas lui.

- Je…permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas la chose à faire alors…laisse-moi sortir d'ici s'il te plait. Lui dis-je prête à faire l'impasse sur cet épisode

Je pense que ce que j'ai dû lui dire et les souvenirs qui sont remonté on dû le chambouler.

- Et si je te dis que c'est exactement la chose à faire là maintenant. Qu'il faut battre le feu par le feu. Me dit-il déterminé alors que j'étais toujours emprisonné contre cette satanée porte

- Je te dirai que tu n'as pas les idées claires là tout de suite. Lui répondis-je en me contenant

Il me prenait pour une espèce de substitut.

- Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il ironique

- Tu crois que c'est en me prenant sauvagement contre cette porte comme tu as dû le faire avec toutes les filles que tu as ramenées ici que ça va arranger les choses ? Tu crois que ça va te permettre d'exorciser tes vieux démons et repartir à zéro ? Tu crois que c'est ce qui est mieux pour toi ou pour nous ? Tu veux vraiment me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? Tu veux vraiment m'insulter Edward ? Insulter notre relation de cette façon ? La réduire à ça ? Je ne te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu te taises avant de dire quelque chose de malheureux et me laisser descendre. Si tu veux rester pour te reprendre, reste, mais n'aggrave pas la situation s'il te plait. Lui dis-je sur un ton ferme sans crier ou me mettre en colère

Soudain je le vis devenir livide et reculer d'un pas comme s'il se réveillait enfin. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené à faire ce qu'il venait de faire…seul.

- Rejoins-moi en bas quand tu seras prêt. Lui dis-je en le laissant dans la chambre

J'aurai voulu rester avec lui mais il lui fallait un moment seul. Je n'avais pas toutes les réponses et encore moins celles-là. Je me reprenais rapidement avant de redescendre.

Rosalie était en train de mettre la table alors que Carlisle jouait avec Emmet aux jeux vidéo.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi rapide ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas moyen que je me fasse battre par mon père, c'est vraiment la honte. Dit Emmet en stresse

- Ca c'est l'agilité des doigts d'un médecin, fils. Lui répondit Carlisle moqueur

Emmet se pencha vers son père et lui murmura quelque chose.

- Heu…je ne sais pas Emmet. Je crois que je devrai demander l'avis des autres. Lui répondit-il sérieux alors qu'Emmet s'affola

- NON FAIS PAS CA ! Dit Emmet en plaquant sa main sur son front

- Emmet me demande de perdre pour sauver son honneur, je fais quoi Rosalie…et Bella. Dit-il en me voyant arriver

- Ne lui fait pas cette fleur Carlisle. Lui dit Rosalie

- Honte à toi Emmet, là tu es encore plus ridiculisé que si tu avais perdu face à ton père. Dis-je moqueuse

Emmet râla alors que Rose et moi nous retenions de rire.

- Je me sens pas bien de toute façon, ça ne peut être que pour ça. Marmonna Emmet alors que j'allais rejoindre Rosalie

- Besoin d'aide ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle plaçait les assiettes et les couverts sur la table

- Si tu veux. Me dit-elle alors que je l'aidais

Je fis le tout en silence.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Rosalie

- Rien de bien important. Lui répondis-je

- Bella, je crois que tu as déjà oublié ce qu'on s'est dis tout à l'heure, je vais vraiment finir par me vexer. Si je te demande ce qu'il y a ce n'est pas par curiosité mal placé mais parce que je peux peut-être t'aider. Me dit Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils légèrement contrarié.

- Ok. Lui dis-je en soupirant

Je lui racontais rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer en haut avec Edward

- Oh…heu…waouh. Me dit Rosalie

- Hé ben, tu m'aide vachement dis donc. Lui dis-je ironique

- Ouai mais toi aussi, laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler ce que tu viens de me dire…tout d'abord, tant que lui ressentira ce malaise vis-à-vis de sa chambre, il t'en fera ressentir. La preuve, tu m'as dis qu'avant qu'il n'en parle la chambre te plaisait bien. J'étais un peu comme toi avec Emmet tu sais, je n'étais pas très chaude à l'idée de dormir dans un lit où pas mal de filles étaient passé…ok ce n'était pas la même chose qu'Edward parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la même relation avec la gente féminine mais c'est presque pareille. En faite, je n'ai pas de conseille à te donner, juste que ça passera progressivement jusqu'au jour où tu n'y penseras même plus. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il a fait…je trouve que ce n'était pas correct, il n'aurait pas dû. Je pense surtout qu'il a voulu faire quelque chose de radical pour oublier et il s'est servit de toi, ce qui n'est pas l'idéal. Je comprends que tu te sois sentie utilisé et presque insulté. Et je vais juste te dire que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise Bella…c'est juste l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était et le moment qui ne s'y prêtait pas. Il a été maladroit, Edward a beaucoup à apprendre et toi aussi d'ailleurs, vous êtes tout les deux novices mais je me rends compte que toi, tu réfléchis plus et c'est une bonne chose Bella. Mais ne lui en veut pas trop, ne lui saute pas à la gorge dès qu'il fait une connerie. Me dit Rosalie

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais, je lui ai juste dis ma façon de penser. Je ne lui en veux pas au fond, je suis juste…je sais pas…déçu je crois. Il y a eu ce moment tu sais, ce baiser où je ne l'ai pas reconnu et quand je me suis dis qu'une autre fille avait sûrement été à la même place que moi, dans les mêmes conditions…ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. L'espace d'un moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me considérait comme l'une d'entre elles et ça m'a fait un peu mal parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable…

- Bella…

- Je sais que tu va me dire qu'il n'y a rien de comparable Rose et je le sais ça. Mais tu ne peux pas m'enlever ce sentiment que j'ai eu à ce moment là. C'était…vachement déplaisant. Dis-je

- Personne n'a dit que votre histoire serait facile Bella. Vous êtes comme celle qu'on voit dans les films, difficile et semé d'embuche mais ce sont toujours les plus belles. Les plus fortes, intenses, les vraies histoires d'amour quoi. Me dit Rosalie

- Je ne sais pas si on peut déjà parler d'amour entre nous. Soufflais-je

- Ca viendra si ce n'est déjà fait. Vous ressentez quelque chose de fort l'un pour l'autre, c'est indéniable. Quand vous vous regardez ou vous vous touchez, c'est tellement intense qu'on ne peut pas regarder ailleurs. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même un jour. Me dit Rosalie en finissant son côté de la table

- Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui, je ne peux pas le nier mais je ne peux pas mettre de mots dessus, c'est tout. Lui dis-je

- C'est déjà un excellent début ça. Me dit Rosalie en souriant alors qu'elle me remonta un peu le moral

Je terminais de mettre la table et allais rejoindre Esmée en cuisine

- Qu'es-ce que je peux faire ? Et ne me dis pas rien parce que je ne partirai pas avant ! Lui dis-je décidé alors qu'elle sourit

- Tu peux aller débarrasser la table du salon Bella et revenir m'aider à dresser les assiettes. Me dit-elle en sortant le rôti du four

- Bien, je reviens tout de suite. Lui dis-je en allant dans le salon

Je pris le plateau vide de petit four et y déposais les verres de champagne et les bouteilles de bières.

- Où est Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle

Merde, il n'est pas encore redescendu ?

- Quand je l'ai laissé, il voulait se rafraichir un peu. Dis-je rapidement

- Dis plutôt que c'était chaud et qu'il avait besoin de se soula…

- Emmet je te jure que si tu termine ta phrase je suis capable de t'assommer avec cette bouteille, désolé Carlisle. Dis-je en attrapant une bouteille de bière

- Même si ce n'est pas très professionnelle, tu as mon autorisation Bella, il la bien cherché. Me dit Carlisle en se levant

- Waouh, quelle famille unis ! Ironisa Emmet

- Tu peux pas arrêter avec tes sous entendu de merde ? T'es lourd à la fin, es-ce que moi je me mêle de ta vie sexuelle avec Rose ? Non et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est privé, PRIVE Emmet. Alors si tu veux sortir indemne de cette soirée, cesse tes conneries devant tes parents, c'est gênant à la fin. Lui dis-je avant de prendre le plateau et retourner en cuisine

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser la chance de dire quoi que ce soit qui me ferait rire ou l'excuser. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il réfléchira un peu plus maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, on connait Emmet et on a apprit à faire avec. Me dit Carlisle alors que je déposais le plateau sur le comptoir

- Peut-être mais qu'il le fasse quand on est entre nous passe encore mais pas devant Esmée ou toi. C'est assez gênant je trouve et il devrait le savoir. Dis-je en vidant les verres et en les mettant dans le lave vaisselle

- Heureusement que tu oses le remettre à sa place, je n'imagine même pas si Edward nous avait ramené une autre fille, elle serait parti en courant. Me dit Esmée exaspéré

- Dans ce cas remercions Dieu de nous avoir amené Bella. Et prions-le de lui donner le courage nécessaire de supporter notre idiot de fils afin qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible avec nous. Dit Carlisle en plaisantant à moitié

N'empêche que ça me touchait qu'il veuille de moi.

- Amen ! Termina Esmée alors que je souriais

Rosalie arriva dans la cuisine et demanda à Esmée si elle avait encore besoin d'aide

- Tu peux juste rassembler les garçons à table, on va ramener tout de suite les assiettes avec Bella. Lui répondit Esmée

- Bien. Lui répondit-elle en sortant de la cuisine

- Toi aussi vas-y, ne serais-ce que pour canaliser Emmet avant qu'il ne provoque Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit aussi patient que Bella. Lui dit Esmée en dressant les assiettes

Carlisle quitta la cuisine rapidement alors que je souriais bêtement

- J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Emmet, je sais que parfois il va trop loin. Me dit Esmée désolé en dressant l'entrée dans les assiettes

C'était une salade de tomate, olive, basilic et mozzarella avec un filet d'huile d'olive

- Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça me gêne qu'il dise ce genre de chose devant vous. Lui répondis-je en l'aidant

- Si tu savais à quel point ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il nous a déjà fait. Ria Esmée

- Je vous crois sur parole. Lui répondis-je en riant

- Bien, je ramène déjà ça là-bas, tu me suis avec le reste ? Me demanda Esmée en prenant deux assiettes dans chaque bras

- J'arrive. Lui dis-je en terminant de remplir les deux dernières assiettes

Une fois fait, je les pris et les rejoignais. Ils avaient enlevé les rallonges de la table de la salle à manger pour qu'on ne soit pas éparpillé. Carlisle et Esmée étaient chacun en bout de table, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Emmet et Rosalie était de part et d'autres de Carlisle alors qu'Edward était à côté d'Emmet et sa mère. J'étais contente de voir qu'il s'était repris, reste à savoir à quel point. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi qui n'avions pas d'assiette alors je me mis dans son dos puisqu'il ne m'avait pas encore vu et glissais l'assiette devant lui. Il se retourna surpris.

- Merci. Me dit-il avec un faible sourire

- Je t'en prie. Lui répondis-je avant de rejoindre la seule place vide restante à côté de Rosalie

Je posais mon assiette devant moi et une fois assise tout le monde commença à manger.

- Alors Bella, comment se passe tes vacances ? Me demanda Carlisle

- Bien pour l'instant, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Et comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je

- Comme d'habitude mais tu manque à beaucoup de monde. M'avoua Carlisle

- Je suis prêt à parier que ce sont tous des hommes. Ricana Emmet

- Tu ne veux pas te taire pour une fois ? Ca rendrait service à tout le monde. Lui dit Edward en soupirant

- Oooh, j'en connais un qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il…

- Un mot Emmet, encore un mot et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Le menaça Rosalie

- Mais j'ai rien dis de mal, c'est marrant et…

- Il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça marrant, alors tais-toi et mange. Lui répondit Rosalie ferme

Il marmonna quelque chose et engloutit le reste de son assiette. On avait tous finit et quand je vis Esmée se lever, je me levais pour l'aider.

- Non Bella, tu reste assise à partir de maintenant. Emmet debout et aide-moi à débarrasser. Lui dit Esmée

- Mais…

- Je vois que tu n'as pas envie de dessert ! Le dit Esmée

- C'est bon je viens, tout de suite les grands mots. Bouda Emmet en ramassant les assiettes

Une fois hors de notre vue, Rosalie se tourna vers Carlisle

- Comment se fait-il qu'Emmet…

- Soit aussi dissipé et ingérable ? Bonne question ! Hé bien pour être honnête je ne sais pas vraiment…on a élevé nos garçons de la même façon. Mais…je me souviens que quand Esmée était enceinte d'Emmet, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fils de nos voisins. Il était si grossier et bagarreur, je crois qu'il doit y avoir un rapport…c'est notre punition pour avoir eu de mauvaises pensées envers ce garçon. Nous dit Carlisle en souriant

- C'est évident, tout s'explique maintenant. Répondit sérieusement Rosalie alors qu'Edward et moi nous mettions à rire

Puis pour la première fois depuis le début du diner, Edward posa les yeux sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait évité mon regard depuis qu'il était réapparut. Il devait se sentir mal à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui montrer que c'était ok mais même s'il me répondit, je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait toujours. Je devrai mettre les choses au claire plus tard.

Esmée et Emmet revinrent avec la suite du repas.

- Bella, ça serait bien si on se refaisait un déjeuner entre filles mais avec Rosalie cette fois-ci. Me demanda Esmée

Mais avant que je ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Edward répondit.

- Techniquement, ce sera votre premier déjeuner entre fille puisque j'étais là au précédent. Donc…Lui dit Edward en grimaçant

- Donc…j'en serai ravie Esmée, je pourrai amener ma sœur Alice avec moi, je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez déjà vu. Lui dis-je

- C'est une excellente idée, tu en dis quoi Rosalie ? Lui demanda Esmée

- Je suis partante, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas passée un moment entre filles. Lui répondit-elle en souriant

- Bien, ne reste plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord sur une date qui nous convienne à toutes. Nous dit Esmée avec enthousiasme

Rosalie et moi approuvâmes. La discussion reprit sur divers sujet comme l'actualité ou encore le sport jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose se frotter à mon pied. Au début je n'y ai pas vraiment fais attention, je m'étais dit que Rosalie avait dû m'effleurer. Mais quand la caresse se fit plus poussé et remontait le long de ma jambe, je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. Je relevais immédiatement les yeux vers Edward et le vis en pleine conversation avec son père. Il avait l'air concentré et pas du tout d'humeur joueuse d'ailleurs. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! J'aurai bien passé ma tête en dessous de la table mais c'est bien trop flagrant. Mais alors que mon regard dévia un peu plus sur la droite, je vis Emmet regarder Rosalie avec envie. Il avait un petit sourire coquin alors que Rosalie ne lui prêtait pas du tout attention. Ce qui sembla énerver Emmet, je sentis la caresse d'un pied monter plus haut sur ma jambe et je faillis m'étouffer quand je me rendis compte de ce qui se passait.

Après m'être repris, je fus prise d'un fou rire magistral. Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais demeuré, ce dont je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

- Tout va bien Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie en souriant amusé par la situation

J'essayais de me ressaisir mais c'était une vraie torture !

- Oh oui…tu…tu devrais demander à…à Emmet…

Dis-je à bout de souffle alors que les autres riaient contaminé par mon fou rire

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi? Pour une fois que j'ai rien…OH PUTAIN ! Cria-t-il en devenant écarlate

Jamais je n'avais vu Emmet rougir et c'était assez jouissif. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui pouvait lui foutre la honte et pas n'importe laquelle. La honte de sa vie qui restera longtemps dans les annales.

- Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Emmet qu'es-ce que t'as fais ? Lui demanda Rosalie à présent curieuse vu l'état d'Emmet

- Rien, rien du tout. Dis-leur Bella, qu'il n'y a rien. Me dit Emmet en me faisant les gros yeux

Que c'est bon ça !

- Vraiment ? Rien ? Pourtant j'aurai juré que…

- Bella, pitié…fais pas ça…je…je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Me supplia Emmet

- Tout ce que je veux ? Lui demandais-je

- Tout, absolument tout. Me répondit-il rapidement

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant

- Désolé Emmet mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Pense à Rose, elle pourrait s'imaginer des choses. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Mais non puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire. S'écria Emmet désespéré

- Oh ! c'est drôle ça parce que j'aurai pourtant juré que tu me faisais du pied en dessous de la table. Dis-je innocemment alors que le silence se fit subitement à table

Tout le monde ouvra la bouche et écarquillait les yeux choqué. Leur regard passa d'Emmet à moi jusqu'à ce que Carlisle éclata de rire suivit de près par Esmée. Edward qui fronçait les sourcils probablement contrarié par ce qu'avait fait Emmet regarda ses parents étonné avant de sourire puis rire lui aussi. Rosalie, elle, avait une main sur son front. Elle avait l'air plus honteuse qu'autre chose avant de rire nerveusement.

- Emmet…tu t'es surpassé cette fois-ci mon grand. Ca va te suivre longtemps ça. Lui dit son père moqueur

- Chéri tu es…Oh seigneur qu'il est désespérant. Dit Esmée en calmant son rire

- Tu mériterais une bonne correction pour avoir fait du pied à ma…

- Oh mais lâchez-moi un peu, vous croyez peut-être que je cherchais à faire du pied à Bella ? Je croyais que c'était ma Rose. Se justifia Emmet mal à l'aise

- Sérieusement Emmet, Rose à une robe courte et les jambes dénudées alors que moi j'ai un pantalon. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange ? L'idée que ce ne soit pas Rose ne t'a pas effleuré ? A moins que tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. Le taquinais-je

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Rose ne l'écoute pas, elle raconte n'importe quoi. Lui dit Emmet paniqué

- Comme si Bella pouvait être attiré par toi ? On aura tout entendu, redescend sur terre Emmet. Lui dit Edward exaspéré alors que je pouffais

- Ca va, ça va, on ne va pas y passer la nuit quand même. Passez à autre chose ! Nous dit Emmet vexé en terminant son assiette

- Ca c'est pour toutes les fois où tu te mêles des choses qui ne te regarde pas et tes remarques déplacés. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon Emmet, dis-toi que la roue tourne et tu en as eu la preuve ce soir. Lui dis-je en espérant que ça lui serve de leçon

- Rose, mon sucre d'orge, dis-lui qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Lui demanda Emmet en faisant la moue

- Débrouille-toi tout seul Emmet, ne me considère pas comme ta copine là tout de suite, j'ai trop honte. Lui dit-elle en ne le regardant même pas

- Bien, merci Bella pour ce petit moment de détente et de pur bonheur. Ca fait du bien. Pour la peine Emmet, tu vas m'aider à débarrasser tout ça puis on passera au salon pour le dessert. Lui dit-elle

Emmet se leva sans rechigner pour une fois. Je crois qu'il avait hâte de se lever de table pour se soustraire à nos regards moqueur.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer, je reviens. Nous dit Carlisle en se levant

- Je vais voir ce que mon grand imbécile est en train de faire avant qu'il va rendre Esmée folle. Nous dit Rosalie en prenant les assiettes restantes avec elle

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi et un léger malaise s'installa.

- On va déjà s'installer au salon ? Me demanda Edward en se levant

- D'accord. Lui répondis-je en me levant

Il se mit derrière moi et posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Une fois au salon, Edward s'installa à l'extrémité du canapé. Je réfléchis une fraction de seconde avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Pris par surprise, il resta figé. Je décidais alors mettre mes jambes sur le côté et me pelotonner contre son torse en posant ma tête sur son épaule. C'est là qu'il passa sa main droite dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma cuisse alors que je soupirais d'aise, je me sentais bien là dans ses bras.

- Je suis…

Je mis ma main devant sa bouche avant qu'il termine sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il était désolé. Ca se voyait assez comme ça. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit. Ok, il a eut tort mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu une réaction incontrôlé parce qu'au fond il n'avait pas cherché à me blesser en faisant ça. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchis.

- Je ne veux pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Je t'ai dis ce que j'en pensais et je sais que tu es désolé. J'espère juste que tu as compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire tout à l'heure, que tu as compris ma réaction. Lui dis-je en relevant mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux

- Oui j'ai compris et j'aurai dû réfléchir avant de faire une chose aussi stupide. Me dit-il avec regret

- Pas grave, on oublie. Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue

Il ferma les yeux à mon contact et attrapa ma main avant que je ne l'enlève. Il posa ses lèvres dans la paume de ma main avant de glisser sur mon poignet.

- Oh Bella. Me dit-il en resserrant sa prise dans mon dos tout en gardant ma main sur ses lèvres

Quand à moi, je passais ma main libre dans sa nuque et le caressais doucement. J'avais une terrible envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite mais je me retenais, fallait pas que j'en oublie mes résolutions pour la soirée quand même !

C'était un moment tendre et complice. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé en haut. Mais notre bulle éclata quand on entendit Emmet et Rosalie revenir. Je mis mon visage dans son cou et en profitais pour lui faire un bisou. Il frissonna en me serra davantage contre lui.

- Et voilà ! Esmée nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre sinon la glace va fondre. Nous dit Rosalie en posant deux assiettes devant nous sur la table basse

C'était une tarte aux pommes avec une boule de glace à la vanille. Je me redressais pour me lever mais Edward m'en empêcha.

- Tu seras plus à l'aise si je ne suis pas sur toi. Lui dis-je

- Non, je veux que tu reste là. Me dit-il catégorique

- Ok. Lui dis-je en prenant son assiette pour la lui tendre

Il la prit et je pris la mienne également. A peine on avait prit une bouchée qu'Emmet qui s'était fait discret jusque là se leva

- Je vais voir si maman veut bien m'en redonner. Dit-il alors qu'il avait fini son assiette

- Mon Dieu, mon mec n'est pas sortable. Nous dit Rosalie embarrassé alors qu'Emmet était parti

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que nous. La rassurais-je

- Ouai. Me dit Rosalie pas soulagé pour autant

Je savourais le dessert d'Esmée parce qu'il était franchement excellent. Puis je vis Edward me tendre sa cuillère avec de la glace. Je le regardais sceptique.

- Je n'aime pas la glace à la vanille. Je crois que ma mère à oublier. Me dit-il pour se justifier

Alors sans me poser de question, j'ouvrais la bouche et Edward y fit glisser la cuillère. Son regard se fit plus intense et je commençais légèrement à avoir chaud. Il recommença avec une deuxième cuillère que j'engloutis aussi.

- Tu sais qu'on a sûrement l'air niais ! Lui dis-je en souriant

- Mais tellement adorable, ne vous arrêtez pas. Nous dit Rosalie que j'avais complètement oubliée

Je pouffais alors qu'Edward avait un petit sourire en coin craquant

- Je peux toujours courir pour qu'Emmet soit aussi attentionné avec moi. Nous dit Rosalie en grimaçant

- Franchement Rose, j'ai du mal à imaginer Emmet en train de faire ce genre de truc. Ce serait vraiment…bizarre. Lui dis-je imaginant Emmet en train de faire manger Rosalie

- T'as raison. Me dit Rosalie après un petit moment de réflexion.

Edward me donna encore quelques cuillères jusqu'à ce que je finisse sa glace.

- Merci mon cœur. Lui dis-je alors que nous avions tout les deux finit nos assiettes

- Je vais te rechercher de la glace. Me dit-il en faisant mine de se lever

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Lui dis-je

- J'adore te voir manger de la glace, tu es trop sexy. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

- Alors en faite c'est pour ton plaisir en quelque sorte. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- On peut dire ça, en effet. Me répondit-il en souriant

Je me levais et le laissais aller me rechercher de la glace.

- Bella ? M'appela Rosalie

- Oui. Lui répondis-je en me rasseyant alors qu'elle se levait

Elle s'approcha de moi en me regardant étrangement. Elle me fit pencher en avant et je su ce qu'elle voulait voir : mon tatouage

- C'est quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle choqué

- A ton avis ? Lui demandais-je amusé

- Je sais ce que c'est, ne fais pas la maline avec moi mais…c'est un vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi

- Oui. Lui répondis-je

- Sérieux ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- Sérieux, tu peux frotter si tu veux, ça ne partira pas. Lui dis-je amusée

- Mais…depuis quand ?...Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Il est récent ? Tu l'as fais pour Edward ? C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une traite

- Calme-toi Rose et non ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a demandé de le faire. Alors…ça fais au moins 1 an que je les ai, ça s'est fais un soir où j'étais bourré avec un parfait inconnu. Et si tu ne l'a jamais vu c'est parce que vu la façon dont je les ai fait, je n'étais pas très fière. Lui répondis-je

- Ouai mais c'est moi quand même, t'aurai pu me le dire à moi ? Soit… et pourquoi ce soir ? Tu le montre bien maintenant, non ? Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Disons que…c'était ça ou autre chose. Lui dis-je en soulevant mes cheveux pour lui montrer mon cou

- Oh je vois, eh ben…il n'a pas été de main morte. Me dit Rosalie en pouffant

- Ouai et en plus j'ai mis du fond de teint dessus. Lui dis-je

- Tu le prends bien quand même, moi j'aurai tué Emmet. Je lui permets de m'en faire mais pas là où ça pourrait se voir. Me dit Rosalie

- Détrompe-toi, il est punit. Pas de bisou de la soirée. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ooooook ! Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas très démonstratif. Je ne vous ai pas encore vu vous embrasser. Ca explique tout. Bien joué ma belle, tu commence à comprendre beaucoup de chose. Me dit Rosalie fière de moi

- J'essaie mais c'est aussi difficile pour moi, j'ai eu très envie de l'embrasser toute à l'heure. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Je sais, c'est le revers de la médaille mais ça ma chère…ils ne doivent pas le savoir sinon on est foutu. Sinon très sexe ton tatouage, j'aurai aimé m'en faire mais je suis trop douillette. Me dit-elle avec envie

- Je vais pas te mentir et te dire que ça ne fait pas mal parce que je n'en sais rien mais le lendemain…c'était quand même assez douloureux. En faite, c'est sensible pendant un moment puis ça passe. Lui dis-je

- Ouai, ça me rassure pas ça mais…je me trompe où tu m'as dis les tout à l'heure ? Me demanda Rosalie

- Les ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir

- En parlant du tatouage, tu en as d'autres ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Oh ça…heu…en faite oui. Lui répondis-je

- M'oblige pas à te demander où et quoi, aller montre. Me dit-elle excité

Je relevais légèrement les fesses pour soulever ma tunique et lui montrait la rose que j'avais sur la hanche.

- Oh ben merde alors…il est…oublie ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, celui dans la nuque il est mignon, par contre CA c'est sexe. C'est trop beau, putain je suis jalouse, je veux le même. Edward doit en être dingue. Me dit-elle en le touchant du bout des doigts

- Il le sera peut-être…quand il le verra. Lui dis-je

- QUOI ? Tu veux dire que…

- Il ne l'a jamais vu, non. Il a vu celui dans ma nuque et il la trouvé sexy mais je lui laisse la surprise pour l'autre. De toute façon il le verra quand ira plus loin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Lui dis-je

- Oh ben là, je te jure qu'il va te faire ta fête. Moi je suis une fille et ça m'excite vachement. Tu ne veux pas réitérer l'expérience avec une fille ? Me demanda Rosalie alors que je pouffais

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment hein? Lui demandais-je moqueuse alors qu'Emmet revint avec une petite part de tarte suivit d'Edward

Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour laisser la place à Edward

D'ailleurs il me fit lever pour que je me rasseye sur lui. Ensuite il me refit manger la glace en fixant tout le temps mes lèvres. La glace qui était en train de fondre devenait de plus en plus liquide et quelques gouttes coulèrent sur mes lèvres. Je fis passer ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et je jurerai l'avoir entendu gémir.

- Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant de te sauter dessus. Me dit Edward en serrant les dents

Il posa l'assiette sur la table basse alors qu'Esmée revenait avec du café et le dessert pour elle et Carlisle qui revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement et Emmet fut bien calme pour une fois. Moi j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward qui me caressait le dos de temps en temps et m'embrassais le front.

- On y va ? Me demanda-t-il après un bon moment

- Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je

- 0h30. Me répondit-il

- Ok. Lui dis-je en me redressant

- On va y aller. Annonça Edward à ses parents

- Oh, vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ? Nous demanda Esmée alors que je vis Rosalie grimacé

Aucune chance pour que je dorme dans son ancienne chambre, pas possible pour le moment.

- Non maman, on a des choses à faire demain. Merci quand même. Lui répondit Edward calme

- Comme tu veux chéri, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. Nous dit Esmée

- Merci Esmée, c'est adorable. Et merci pour cette charmante soirée, c'était très agréable. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Ce n'était rien, on a été heureux de t'avoir Bella. Tu reviens quand tu veux, pas la peine d'attendre qu'on t'invite, tu es ici comme chez toi. Tu fais partie de la famille après tout maintenant. Me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux

Famille ! Vraiment ? Le pensait-elle ?

- Ca me touche beaucoup Esmée. Merci. Lui dis-je touché par sa générosité et sa gentillesse

Edward et moi saluâmes tout le monde. Je promis à Esmée de voir rapidement avec Alice pour qu'on se fasse notre déjeuner entre filles. Je prévoyais aussi une sortie rien qu'avec Rosalie pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissée ces derniers temps. Quand à Emmet, il bouda un peu mais il me serra dans ses bras en me promettant de me renvoyer la balle.

- Tu as déjà été voir le psy ? Me demanda Carlisle alors qu'Edward disait au revoir à tout le monde

- Oui, aujourd'hui mais on n'a pas vraiment parlé. Je le revois mercredi. Lui dis-je

- C'est bien, prends le temps qu'il faut et reviens-nous. Me dit-il

J'acquiesçais alors qu'Edward vint vers nous. On embrassa Carlisle et quittâmes la maison de ses parents.

- Comment s'est passé ta séance ? Me demanda Edward alors qu'on était en route

- Ma séance…en faite, j'en ai pas vraiment eu. Lui répondis-je

- Comment ça ? Tu es resté là-bas des heures ! Me dit Edward étonné

- A vrai dire…quand j'y suis allé, la salle d'attente était à moitié pleine de top model venu pour une séance en urgence. Et bien sûr, elles ont la priorité puisqu'elles sont venues en urgence. La belle affaire, elles étaient plus là pour faire les yeux doux au psy qu'autre chose. C'est aberrant comme les femmes peuvent être parfois si superficielles et ridicules. Je te jure que j'ai failli péter un plomb. Lui dis-je

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Tu aurais pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Me demanda Edward visiblement surpris de ma patience

- Hé bien si le Docteur Pierson me l'a conseillé, je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. En plus il a vraiment l'air de vouloir m'aider. Dis-je

- Bella, c'est normal qu'il te dise ça, c'est son travail. Me dit Edward comme si j'étais débile

- Merci de le préciser mais il avait l'air franchement ravi que je reste sa patiente. C'est à peine s'il ne m'a pas supplié. Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ? Me demanda Edward très intéressé

- Parce que la plupart de ces patients viennent pour des trucs futiles ou des problèmes qui n'existent pas. Alors le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec de vrais problèmes à régler le réjouit. C'est tout ! Lui répondis-je

- De quoi il à l'air ce psy ? Me demanda Edward

- Je te l'ai dis, on a pas vraiment parlé alors je ne sais pas vraiment mais il à l'air assez professionnel sinon il se serait déjà envoyé ses patientes. Je te jure qu'elles ne demandent que ça. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ca veut dire qu'il est assez beau. Me dit Edward limite en grognant

- J'imagine. Lui répondis-je

- J'imagine ? Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? Me demanda Edward

Ma réponse ne lui plaisait pas apparemment.

- Qu'il doit en faire craquer plus d'une puisqu'il n'est pas laid à regarder mais il ne m'intéresse pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Alors détends-toi. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne s'imagine je ne sais quoi.

- Ok. Me répondit-il simplement

- Ok. Répétais-je en regardant par la fenêtre

J'aimais bien sortir le soir, c'étais reposant. Et la Volvo d'Edward était assez confortable et silencieuse.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Me demanda Edward alors qu'on approchait de la ville

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais…j'ai promis à Alice d'être plus présente alors…

- Je comprends, c'est juste que je m'inquiète…je ne veux pas que tu sois seul si tu fais d'autre cauchemars. Me dit-il déçu

- Je ne serai pas seul. Lui dis-je touché

- Si, tu le seras, il n'y aura personne à côté de toi pour veiller sur toi. Alice ou Angela seront peut-être dans l'appartement mais elles ne te seront d'aucune aide à ce moment là puisque tu seras seul dans ta chambre. Me dit Edward

- C'est adorable de ta part de t'inquiéter mon cœur mais…tu ne peux pas tout le temps veiller sur moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Je ne veux pas être un poids ou une obligation…

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Es-ce que ton mec n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi ? Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir être à tes côtés quand tu va mal ? Je VEUX être là Bella, je ne me force en rien. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras quand tu te réveilleras en sursaut, je veux te calmer quand tu auras du mal à respirer…

- Me tenir les cheveux quand je vomirais. Raillais-je

- Figures-toi que oui, même ça je veux le faire et pas parce que je me sens obligé mais parce que c'est là qu'est ma place, près de toi…et si tu ne comprends pas ça…

- Ok ok, n'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris. Si tu veux t'infliger ça alors tu n'as qu'à venir dormir dans mon lit, je te promets une nuit bien agité et pas dans le bon sens du terme…

- Elle pourrait l'être. Me dit-il en jetant un œil vers moi

- De quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je

- La nuit. Elle pourrait être agitée dans le bon sens du terme. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin craquant

- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je

- Vraiment. Répéta-t-il

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Lui dis-je en le regardant

- Tu m'as assez torturé ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu embrasser tes lèvres si sensuelle, si parfaite, si sexy…un vrai supplice. Me dit-il la voix rauque

- Tu crois que tu as retenu la leçon ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est même certain. Me dit-il rapidement

- Ca veut dire que tu dors avec moi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je pourrais jouer avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il

- Jouer ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Oui jouer. Moi et toi sur ton lit, mes mains parcourant ton corps magnifique. Toi gémissant et moi te procurant du plaisir. Dit-il d'une voix suave

- Oh…ce genre de jeux. Dis-je joueuse

- Oui ce genre de jeux…alors ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je veux bien mais…on ne sera pas seul, ne l'oublie pas. Lui rappelais-je

- Et alors ? Me demanda-t-il

- Et alors…je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition. Lui dis-je

- Et c'est tout, pas de réponse concrète ? Me demanda-t-il déçu

- Hé ben non, tu verras en rentrant. Lui dis-je voulant le provoquer

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser le choix. Me dit-il sûr de lui alors que je souriais

On fit un petit crochet par l'appartement d'Edward pour qu'il prenne quelques affaires. Ca ne lui prit que qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on ne reprenne la route pour aller chez moi.

POV EDWARD

Je roulais en direction de chez Bella après être passé chez moi prendre des vêtements propre pour demain et un boxer de rechange, on ne sait jamais. Bella était silencieuse et regardais à travers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, bien au contraire. Cependant je n'arrêtais pas de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre chez mes parents. J'avais vraiment été con, je comprends carrément que Bella se soit senti insulté. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurai été si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. De plus, le baiser que je lui avais donné n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ont avait partagé. C'était dénué de tout sentiment…comme avant. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même à ce moment là, j'étais revenu en arrière et ça avait été carrément désagréable.

Nous arrivions chez Bella et je sortis rapidement pour lui ouvrir la portière.

- Hey, comment ça va vous deux ? Nous demanda Alice alors qu'on venait de rentrer

- Bien et toi ? Vous avez été voir Josh ? Lui demanda Bella en enlevant ses escarpins

- Ouai, je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de voir Jazz, on y est resté un bon moment. Lui répondit Alice

- Je suis contente alors. Jazz est avec toi ? Lui demanda Bella en enlevant sa veste

- Non, il commence très tôt demain. Lui répondit Alice

- Ok, bon je suis crevé, je vais dormir. Lui dit Bella

- Allez-y, de toute façon j'allais dormir. Je suis juste venu prendre une bouteille d'eau. Nous dit-elle en brandissant la dite bouteille

- Ok, bonne nuit sœurette. Lui dit Bella en la serrant dans ses bras pour enfin lui donner un bisou sur la joue

Bella était dos à moi et je pouvais clairement voir le visage d'Alice. Et je pouvais voir que les gestes de Bella envers sa sœur rendait Alice heureuse, elle appréciait beaucoup ce genre d'attention de la part de Bella.

- Bien, bonne nuit Alice. Lui dis-je

- Bonne nuit et…ne faites pas trop de bruit. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors que je souriais. On n'avait pas finis avec leurs allusions perverses.

Alice alla dans sa chambre alors que je suivais Bella dans sa chambre. Une fois rentré et la porte fermé derrière nous, Bella s'affala sur son lit alors que je restais debout à la regarder. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Je te laisse aller en premier dans la salle de bain mais ne traine pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je m'endorme. Tu peux déposer tes affaires où tu veux, sur la coiffeuse ou dans le dressing. D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, toi aussi tu devrais penser à ramener quelques vêtements ici comme ça tu seras plus à l'aise. Me dit-elle sérieuse

Waouh, ce serait la première fois que j'allais laisser des affaires à moi chez une fille et j'étais vraiment content que Bella me le propose. Ce sont tous ces petits gestes qui font avancer notre relation.

- Ok, la prochaine fois j'en ramènerai. Ne t'endors pas, je me dépêche. Lui dis-je en me précipitant dans la salle de bain

Oh non, tu ne va pas dormir ma belle !

Elle m'avait trop frustré ce soir et je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Après hier soir, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller un peu plus loin.

J'avais pris une douche avant de sortir de chez moi. Alors je me contentais de me déshabiller et là…je me rendis compte que je n'ai rien à me mettre à part mon boxer. Dans ma hâte, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de quoi dormir. Ok, je fais quoi maintenant. Je vais pas aller lui dire « _bébé tu ne veux pas aller me chercher un pyjama ?_ », ça fais vraiment con. Merde, je n'ai pas à faire à une vierge effarouché et je suis loin d'être un saint. Je me brossais les dents et aspergeais mon visage d'eau fraiche.

Je pris mes vêtements et sortis de la salle de bain. Je les posais sur la chaise en face de sa coiffeuse et vis Bella toujours couché un bras sur ses yeux.

- Bella ? Bébé ? Tu peux y aller. Lui dis-je doucement

Elle enleva son bras de ses yeux et s'étira en gémissant. Elle regarda le plafond quelque seconde avant de baisser son regard vers moi puisque j'étais debout face à elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit en boxer et elle se mit brusquement sur ses avant bras. J'aurais adoré savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis. Elle plissa les yeux puis m'examina de haut en bas pour enfin me faire un sexy sourire en coin. Si elle continue je vais lui sauter dessus ! Elle s'asseya doucement au bord de son lit ne me quittant pas des yeux puis elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne l'attendais pas du tout. Elle agrippa mon boxer en entrant quelques doigts sur l'extrémité et me tira vers elle. Surpris de son geste je ne fis rien. Elle savait qu'elle m'avait déstabilisé mais pour l'instant je m'en foutais, je me demandais juste ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Elle retira ses doigts et mit ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse avant de les monter doucement. En redescendant, elle se servit de ses ongles en grattant toute la surface jusqu'à l'extrémité de mon boxer. J'avais des frissons dans tous le corps et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle arrête.

Elle se leva du lit en prenant soin de bien coller son corps au mien. J'étais bien peu habillé à côté d'elle et elle trop. Elle gratta mon coup avec ses ongles et attrapa les cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Elle approcha doucement son visage du mien puis dévia sur mon cou. Elle m'embrassa doucement avant de glisser jusqu'à mon oreille. Elle souffla dessus et son souffle chaud réveilla ma queue au quart de tour.

- Je reviens. Souffla-t-elle avant de filer

Je restais là comme un con encore chamboulé. Elle me faisait ressentir tellement de choses en faisant si peu !

Quand je revins à moi, je la vis prendre ce que j'imaginais ses vêtements pour la nuit et se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je me frottais énergiquement le visage pour me sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel elle m'avait mis. Je vais vraiment finir mort frustré. C'était tous les jours un peu plus dur de me contrôler en sa présence. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin était le test qu'on avait fait. J'attendais juste les résultats, la fin de mon calvaire en somme. Je me glissais dans le lit et attendais ma belle.

Heureusement pour moi, elle réapparut très vite. Elle portait un peignoir en soie noir, le même dans lequel je l'avais vu quand je lui avais renversé de la bière dessus. Il lui arrivait mi-cuisse et j'avais autant envie de le lui arracher que la dernière fois. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et s'était démaquillé. Je la trouvais tellement…innocente, presque angélique sans maquillage. Comme si elle était aussi pure que la vierge qui vient de naitre. Comble de l'ironie quand on connaissait Bella. Elle est…démoniaque plutôt, une vraie tentation. Un objet de luxure.

Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et ferma les rideaux. Ensuite elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et alla ensuite éteindre la lumière de la chambre. Elle revint de son côté du lit et défit le nœud de son peignoir alors que je déglutis. De ce que je pu voir à cause de la faible lumière, elle portait une nuisette noire avec des motifs en dentelles rouge. Totalement et indéniablement sexy, ça allait être un calvaire de ne pas céder cette nuit. Elle accrocha son peignoir à la tête de lit et se glissa dans le lit. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite d'un coup. Je me sentais terriblement à l'étroit dans mon boxer mais je devais me faire une raison, il restera là pour cette nuit.

Bella s'approcha de moi tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une fois son visage près du mien, elle fit glisser le bout de son nez lentement le long de ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou. Elle embrassa sensuellement mon coup avant de faire glisser ses lèvres plus bas vers mon torse. Je commençais vraiment à avoir du mal à respirer normalement. Ce qu'elle me faisait me plaisait énormément…encore plus que ça mais il y avait une autre chose que je mourrais d'envie de faire. Goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, ça faisait bien trop longtemps, je n'en pouvais plus. Elles étaient devenues une vraie drogue pour moi. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis que nous avions quitté l'appartement, ça ne comptait pas dans la chambre.

Alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sous mon oreille, je pris son visage en coupe pour le mettre face au mien. Bella me regarda intensément alors que je déviais vers sa bouche pulpeuse qui m'appelait. Je m'approchais doucement et posais d'abord délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais ce baiser tendre et doux pour me faire pardonner le précédent mais mes lèvres en décidèrent autrement. Je me séparais d'elle et fermais mes yeux fortement pour me reprendre mais rien à faire, je n'arriverai pas à être doux. Je serrais un peu plus fort son visage et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ca m'avait tellement manqué ces dernières heures.

- Ne me prive plus jamais de tes lèvres aussi longtemps. Lui dis-je en relâchant ses lèvres une fraction de seconde

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse alors que je mordis sa lèvre inférieure. Je tirais légèrement dessus alors que Bella gémit fortement. Je la relâchais et fit pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche avec force. Je sentis les mains de Bella se déplacer de mon torse à ma nuque, puis je la senti ramener mon visage davantage vers elle alors qu'elle inclina le sien pour approfondir le baiser. Je caressais le moindre recoin de sa bouche avec ma langue mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez, j'en voulais toujours plus, beaucoup plus. Bella attrapa ma langue entre ses lèvres alors que j'en profitais pour passer ma langue sur toute la longueur de la fente. Un gémissement rauque m'échappa et la seconde d'après mes baisers dévièrent vers son cou. Je passais ma langue tout le long alors que je sentis Bella tirer légèrement sur mes cheveux. J'en déduis que ça lui plaisait et je descendis sur ses épaules. J'écartais légèrement la bretelle de sa nuisette et embrassais puis léchais ses épaules.

Ses épaules dénudées m'avaient nargué toute la soirée.

- Toutes la soirée j'ai eu envie de faire ça bébé, j'ai eu envie de te faire plein de chose toute la soirée. Soufflais-je sous son oreille

La seconde d'après je mordillais le lobe de son oreille.

- Mmm oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler d'un jeu tout à l'heure…tu m'explique les règles ? Me demanda-t-elle la voix rauque

Cette femme va me tuer. Mon érection se fit plus douloureuse alors que j'en frémissais d'anticipation. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas question de sexe cette nuit mais Bella me faisait comprendre qu'il y aurait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir aussi bien pour moi que pour elle.

Je retirais mon visage de son cou et la fixais avec envie, quand à Bella, elle me regardait tellement intensément que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me transperçait de part en part. J'en eu des frissons. Je la poussais sur le lit et elle se retrouva sur le dos et moi le torse sur elle. Elle était bien trop habillée pour moi, je voulais sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Je voulais une connexion entre nos deux corps.

Je fis passer très lentement ma langue sur ses lèvres en la regardant. Elle ne me quittait pas non plus et je sentis une espèce de lien fort entre nous.

- Je te trouve bien trop vêtu. Lui dis-je en la fixant

Je voulais voir son expression, savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier. Me répondit-elle d'une voix sexy en glissant ses mains sur mon torse.

Mais alors que j'amorçais un geste pour la lui enlever, elle m'arrêta…

- Attends. Me dit-elle

Elle se pencha sur le côté et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il faisait à présent totalement noir, je ne distinguais plus Bella. J'aurai aimé la voir, voir son corps mais à choisir je préférais la sentir et ne pas la voir que le contraire. On franchissait une autre étape cette nuit, ça c'était sûr mais jusqu'où irions-nous ?

_**Ben voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Beaucoup de bien j'espère ? J'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience parce qu'elles me font beaucoup de bien et que j'ai souvent droit à de belles choses. Encore merci pour ça et pour celle qui sont fidèles à mon histoire depuis le début. Bien, je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour un autre chapitre et je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire…le lemon ne sera plus très long à attendre…Bisou**_


	25. Chapter 24

Coucou les filles, j'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps.

En tout cas je suis contente de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

Je tiens à vous remercier parce que j'ai atteins la barre des 800 reviews et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir, ça récompense toutes ces heures que je passe devant mon ordi à écrire. Et même si des fois je flanche un peu, ça rattrape tout.

Maintenant je vise les 1000 reviews et je compte sur vous pour m'y aider ! Je vous fais confiance sur ce coup là.

Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre tranquillement et vous promets des bouffées de chaleur dès le début )

P.S : Je suis malencontreusement tombé sur les photos volées de Breaking Dawn qui circule sur le net en ce moment. J'ai cru au début que c'était des montages ou des conneries comme d'habitude mais en faite non, c'était bien les photos. Ce que j'ai vachement regretté parce qu'en faite c'est assez bizarre sortis de leur contexte je trouve et ça gâche un peu la magie. En plus à chaque fois qu'un des films est sur le point de sortir et qu'on nous lâche des images et des teaser, je me fais violence pour ne pas les regarder parce qu'à la longue on a plus vraiment de surprises. Mais malheureusement je me laisse tenter à chaque fois. Tout ça pour vous dire que si vous ne les avez pas encore vu, je vous conseille de ne pas le faire, croyez-moi c'est mieux ainsi.

**sev974 **: Salut et merci pour les belles choses dites à propos de ma fiction, c'est très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre, bisou et à bientôt.

**Malys **: Coucou toi, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. En effet Edward n'a pas assuré dans sa chambre avec Bella. Bella a bien foutu la honte à Emmet, j'aime bien les mettre en situation tout les deux, ça donne des choses assez intéressantes. J'espère que ma fiction restera encore très longtemps ta préférée, lol. Bisou et à très bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta 2ième review, je pense que tu va être contente de l'évolution de leur relation physique…

**PatiewSnow **: Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois d'accord avec Rosalie, lol. Vous l'êtes toutes ! Désolé de vous faire attendre mais promis ça ne sera plus long, il faut quand même qu'ils aient les résultats avant de passer à l'acte. Je ne voulais pas que Josh soit trop dur avec Edward qui en a déjà assez bavé comme ça. Félix est un personnage intéressant et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la direction qu'il va prendre, c'est encore flou et j'improvise au fur et à mesure mais certaines choses commencent à se mettre en place. En ce qui concerne les reviews, sache que tu as été la seule à me répondre donc je pense que tu es bien la seule à les lire mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais quand même continuer à répondre et on verra après. En tout cas un grand merci à toi, je t'embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**B.E.S.T **: Salut, j'espère que tu es toujours chaude parce que ton attente va être récompensée dès maintenant. Prépare-toi et savoure, bisou

**anya : **Coucou et ce que tu dis dans ta review prouve que tu lis ce que j'écris au début de chaque chapitre, ce qui me fais plaisir. Comme ça je n'ai pas l'impression de parler toute seule, lol. Le fait est que j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance et si j'ai du retard c'est que je n'arrive pas à lâcher le chapitre suivant pour corriger celui que je dois poster. Puis je dois répondre aux reviews ce qui prend assez de temps. Voilà, en tout cas sache que tu ne m'ennuieras jamais et que tu peux m'harceler ça ne me dérange pas, lol, bisou. Merci pour ta 2ième review d'encouragement

**lune58 **: Salut et la suite de leur nuit est pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le lemon sera explosif et à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci à toi, bisou

**beatrice **: Coucou toi, faut la comprendre la secrétaire, elle en a marre de ces dindes qui viennent juste pour mater et draguer le psy. J'ai bien aimé foutre la honte à Emmet, il le mérite avec toutes les conneries qu'il dit. Et les séances chez le psy vont faire avancer Bella d'une manière ou une autre. Merci à toi et bonne lecture

**karima **: Salut, tu sais que je t'adore de plus en plus toi ? Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fais de lire tout le bien que tu pensais de moi et ma fiction, c'est vraiment trop gentil, merci mille fois. Moi aussi je pense exactement comme toi, la femme a besoin de s'affirmer auprès de l'homme et se faire désirer. Ca me gave de voir les femmes se jeter dans les bras d'un homme sans le faire patienter et montrer à l'homme qu'il n'a rien à faire pour les mériter. Dés fois quand je regarde des films ou des séries où les femmes se jettent sans hésiter dans les bras d'un homme ça me tue. Je me dis « mais qu'es-ce que tu fais bon Dieu, t'as pas un minimum de fierté ? »Non je te jure c'est grave, après faut pas s'étonner que l'homme ne te respecte pas parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a rien à faire pour te séduire ou te garder près de lui, pour lui tu es acquise. Au plus j'apprends à te connaitre, au plus je trouve qu'on a les mêmes points de vue. On a la même façon de penser et je trouve dommage qu'on ne se connaisse pas vraiment, on aurait partagé de belles choses. Je te considère aussi comme une sœur de cœurs, je te fais pleins de bisous ma puce en espérant avoir très vite de tes nouvelles

**larsand **: Salut et rien ne t'empêche de me parler du lemon, ça ne me dérange pas si ce n'est que ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite pour autant, lol. Je trouve que la tendresse et la douceur est une part importante dans leur couple. Parfois certains gestes ou paroles peuvent apporter plus de sensations que le sexe si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as un Emmet chez toi ? Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer alors, mdr. Bisou à toi et bonne lecture

**malaxel **: Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait, j'y peux rien je t'assure. Je ne sais pas si tu connais le film « Evil Dead » avec la main possédée par le diable et qui se contrôle toute seule. Et bien je crois que j'ai le même problème avec mes doigts, ils ont leur propre autonomie et ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisou à toi et enjoy

**axelle **: Salut et bienvenue à toi puisque tu es nouvelle. Contente que ma fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne les descriptions, je pense qu'au début j'en ai mis beaucoup mais moins maintenant je trouve. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'aime bien avoir un visuel quand je lis pour imaginer comment est habillé la personne ou dans quel environnement elle se trouve. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt

**CHAPITRE 24**

_- Je te trouve bien trop vêtu. Lui dis-je en la fixant_

_Je voulais voir son expression, savoir ce qu'elle pensait. _

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier. Me répondit-elle en glissant ses mains sur mon torse._

_Mais alors que j'amorçais un geste pour la lui enlever, elle m'arrêta…_

_- Attends. Me dit-elle _

_Elle se pencha sur le côté et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il faisait à présent totalement noir, je ne distinguais plus Bella. J'aurai aimé la voir, voir son corps mais à choisir je préférais la sentir et ne pas la voir que le contraire. On franchissait une autre étape cette nuit, ça c'était sûr mais jusqu'où irions-nous ?_

POV BELLA

J'avais éteins la lumière parce que je trouvais plus excitant de se toucher sans se voir. Je trouvais que ça décuplait les sensations, on se concentrait sur le touché et rien d'autre. J'espérais juste qu'Edward n'était pas trop déçu. Je crois aussi que le fait de ne pas se voir nous permettrait de nous contrôler plus facilement. Naïf de ma part ? Fort possible mais je crois qu'on serait bien plus excité si on voyait le corps l'un de l'autre même si j'avais eu un bel aperçu de celui d'Edward tout à l'heure.

J'avais été surprise de le voir uniquement en boxer et pour être honnête tout mon être avait été en ébullition devant ce corps parfait. Son torse était musclé et bien formé, on avait juste envie de le toucher. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fais sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je l'avais attrapé par le boxer et l'avais tiré vers moi. Il avait eu l'air surpris de cette initiative mais ne s'en était pas plaint. Je n'étais pas allé très loin, je l'avais juste titillé et me suis arraché à sa peau si attrayante avant d'aller plus loin. J'étais allé me reprendre dans la salle de bain.

J'avais pris une nuisette assez sexy mais pas trop, je ne voulais pas en faire trop alors qu'on n'allait pas aller jusqu'au bout, c'était déjà assez difficile pour nous deux. J'essayais de définir une limite à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire assise sur le bord de la baignoire mais je ne savais pas. Il était clair que si on enlevait nos sous-vêtements, on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, ce serait trop dur. Après quelques minutes, j'abandonnais ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Je faisais confiance à nos instincts. On saura bien s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. Si Edward voulait que notre première fois se passe comme il le voulait, il devrait attendre nos résultats avant parce moi j'étais prête. J'étais sûr de moi et de lui à présent. Notre relation avait assez évolué pour qu'on sache tout les deux où on en était.

Ma relation avec Edward n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'aujourd'hui et lui me l'avait assez souvent répété pour que le sache aussi. Edward ne me considérait pas comme les autres filles même après ce qu'il s'était passé dans son ancienne chambre plus tôt. Je mettais ça sur le compte de l'ambiance et des souvenirs qui en résultait. Je n'allais pas revenir en arrière à cause de ce moment d'égarement.

Edward attrapa le bord de ma nuisette alors que je soulevais légèrement mon bassin. Ensuite je me redressais en position assise et levais mes bras pour qu'il me l'enlève. Je frémissais d'anticipation et je sentais le souffle chaud d'Edward près de mon visage. Sa respiration s'était légèrement accéléré tout comme la mienne. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touché que j'en eu des frissons partout. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'un homme me touche, non, c'était dû au fait qu'Edward me touche. On n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de douceur envers moi. Il était si attentionné, à l'écoute de mon corps, il ne me brusquait absolument pas. J'étais complètement en confiance dans ses bras.

Je le poussais légèrement sur le dos d'une main sur son torse et me mis à califourchon sur lui. C'était la première fois que nos corps étaient en contact alors qu'on était si peu habillé. Edward posa ses mains sur mes cuisses nues alors que je fermais les yeux profitant de son touché. Ses mains étaient douces et chaude. Il me caressait doucement alors que je passais mes mains dans sa nuque. Je grattais sa nuque avec mes ongles et descendais sur ses épaules alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur mes cuisses. Je descendais ensuite mes mains sur son torse et je le senti remonter les siennes sur mes hanches. Je remontais délicatement, légère comme une plume, mes mains alors que je le sentais avoir la chair de poule. Je souriais contente que son corps réagisse sous mes doigts.

Je touchais ensuite son visage et glissais mes doigts sur son front, son nez, ses paupières…ses lèvres. Quand mes doigts firent le contour de ses douces lèvres, Edward entrouvris la bouche et sortis sa langue pour lécher mes doigts. Je sentis immédiatement mon sexe s'humidifier et me retenais pour ne pas perde le contrôle. Edward emprisonna mon index droit entre ses lèvres tout en rapprochant mon bassin du sien d'une pression sur mes hanches. Je sentis immédiatement son érection contre mon shorty et ne pu m'empêcher de gémir tant cette sensation était grisante. Je sortis mon doigt de la bouche d'Edward et glissais mes doigts le long de sa nuque laissant un tracée humide causé par la salive d'Edward. Les mains de mon homme montèrent plus haut et caressèrent mon dos en jouant parfois avec l'attache de mon soutien gorge qui j'espérais resterait en place. Parce que si le contraire arrivait, ni lui ni moi ne pourront nous contrôler.

J'approchais mon visage du cou d'Edward et le lui embrassais sensuellement en jouant avec ma langue alors que je le sentais mettre ses mains sur mes fesses. Quand je sentis ses mains à cet endroit, je le mordais légèrement prise dans le moment. Je passais mon visage de l'autre côté de son cou et refit les mêmes gestes alors qu'il caressait mes fesses par-dessus mon shorty. Je glissais mon nez le long de sa mâchoire carré tout en soufflant dans son cou alors qu'il rapprocha encore plus mon bassin contre lui écrasant son érection sur mon sexe. Nous gémîmes tout les deux à ce contact parce qu'il n'y avait que deux minces bout de tissus qui séparait nos sexes en ébullition. Je commençais à avoir chaud…très chaud même. Je pris son visage en coupe et positionnais mes lèvres face au sienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres comme il pouvait sentir le mien certainement. Il approcha son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes me trouvant certainement trop longue mais je me reculais à temps et il ne réussit qu'à frôler mon nez du sien.

- Tu me rends fou... Me souffla-t-il haletant

Je m'approchais doucement de lui et pressais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes plusieurs fois. Les baisers se faisaient d'abord légers avant de se prolonger. Puis enfin je lui donnais un vrai long baiser le laissant pénétrer sans résistance sa langue dans ma bouche. L'attente l'avait rendu avide et il m'embrassait avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Prise dans l'ivresse du moment, j'empoignais ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Nous étions tous les deux bien trop en manque pour notre propre bien. Edward serra mes fesses pour me coller contre son érection et se frotta légèrement contre mon shorty déjà trempé. Le sentir aussi dur, si proche de moi me rendais folle de désir alors j'attrapais avec plus de force ses cheveux pour m'empêcher de faire autre chose. J'avais terriblement envie de passer mes mains dans son boxer pour le sentir sans barrière. Lui, ne s'encombrait apparemment pas de ce détail puisqu'il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de mon shorty pour toucher directement mes fesses.

A la fois surprise par son geste et manquant d'air, je tirais ses cheveux en arrière pour détacher ses lèvres des miennes. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant et s'attaqua à mon cou en le parsemant de baiser humide tout en continuant à se frotter à moi. Je tenais toujours ses cheveux entre mes poings alors qu'il léchait, embrassait et mordillais ma peau. Ivre de désir, je bougeais mon bassin contre lui alors qu'il agrippa plus férocement mes fesses. Une de ses mains quitta subitement mes fesses et vint se nicher dans mon dos, la seconde d'après, je me trouvais sur le dos et lui entre mes jambes.

Je crois que c'est à partir de là que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Il continua à parsemer mon coup de baiser humide et descendis jusqu'à mon décolleté alors que je caressais ses cheveux. Puis il arriva sur ma poitrine recouverte de mon soutien gorge et souffla entre mes seins. Je figeais mes mains dans son cuir chevelu alors qu'il donna de doux baiser sur la partie non recouverte de ma poitrine.

- Tu es tellement douce…tellement désirable, j'ai besoin de toi…j'ai tellement besoin de toi Bella. Dit-il me bouleversant complètement

Je crois qu'à ce moment j'aurai pu lui donner tout de moi, tout ce qu'il voulait.

Sans que je m'y attende, il posa sa main sur mon sein délicatement, c'était une façon de me demander la permission de continuer sans le demander de vive voix. Ca casserait le moment je crois s'il me demandait toutes les 5 secondes « _Es-ce que je peux toucher là ? Et là ?_ » Ce serait ridicule. Je ne l'arrêtais pas, lui donnant silencieusement mon accord. Il mit donc plus de pression dans ses gestes faisant durcir mes tétons par la même occasion. Etais-ce normal que des gestes qu'avant je ne trouvais pas vraiment excitant, me rendait dingue avec Edward ? C'était indescriptible ce que je ressentais avec lui. J'étais comme une pucelle qui découvrait le sexe pour la première fois. Bien que je ne définirais pas ce que nous faisions comme du sexe. C'était tellement plus, tellement plus fort ! Il n'y avait pas de mots !

Edward embrassa mes seins par-dessus mon soutien gorge me faisant gémir. Confiant en m'entendant gémir, il mordilla légèrement mes tétons me faisant cambrer sous lui et donc faisant rencontrer nos sexes. Edward délaissa mes seins et descendis lentement embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Arrivé à mon nombril, il donna quelques coups de langue habile à cet endroit très sensible chez moi. Je retins ma respiration et relâchais ses cheveux pour m'en prendre aux draps cette fois-ci. Il embrassa également l'endroit où se trouvait mon tatouage tout en ignorant son existence, endroit très sensible en passant. Après quelques secondes de torture, il descendit plus bas alors que je me figeais me demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il lécha ma peau tout le long de la bordure de mon shorty laissant une trace humide et chaude sur son passage. J'emprisonnais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour ne pas crier.

Je le sentis ensuite frôler les bords de mon shorty me faisant avoir une mini crise cardiaque. Mon côté rationnelle reprit le dessus se tenant prêt à intervenir si les choses allaient trop loin. Il glissa son nez sur mon shorty alors que je serrais les paupières fortement. D'un côté je voulais qu'il continue parce que c'était tellement bon, de l'autre je ne pouvais pas parce que si ça allait trop loin, j'étais prête à lui demander de me prendre ici et maintenant sans plus attendre.

Arrivé à la hauteur de ma fente trempée de désir, je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration alors que je faillis m'évanouir.

- Ton odeur est délicieuse, enivrante…j'ai juste envie de te lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte…je veux sentir ton nectar sur ma langue. Me dit-il en raclant ses dents sur mon sexe à travers mon shorty

Seigneur tout puissant aidez-moi là parce que je ne vais jamais y arriver !

Edward avait vraiment envie de le faire et n'attendait qu'un signe de moi, je le savais. Sa façon de tenir fermement mes hanche entre ses mains me montrait qu'il peinait à se contrôler. S'il m'enlève la seule barrière qui le sépare de mon sexe, s'en est finie de moi et de mes résolutions.

Je me redressais pour me mettre en position assise et attrapais ses mains dans les miennes. Il entrelaça ses doigts au miens et remonta vers moi. Il avait compris que je n'allais pas le laisser faire. A ce rythme là, moi aussi je lui ferais une fellation et tout partira en vrille. Edward se mit à genoux et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour un baiser sauvage. Il me dévorait littéralement me dévoilant toute sa frustration. Même s'il ne m'avait pas « lécher » comme il l'avait dis, je me goutais quand même légèrement sur ses lèvres. Je crois que j'étais tellement trempé que ça avait transpercé mon sous-vêtement.

- Tu veux ma peau ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je une fois qu'il relâcha mes lèvres pour nous laisser respirer

- Non, juste te faire du bien bébé, je veux t'entendre gémir pour moi. Je veux que tu ressentes plus de plaisir que tu en ai jamais eu. Me dit-il la voix suave

Le ton de sa voix me donna des frissons partout et j'avais juste envie de me donner à lui. Je remarquais cependant que dans un coin de sa tête il pensait à mes anciennes relations. Il voulait me donner plus de plaisir que les autres mais si seulement il savait qu'il était loin devant.

- C'est le cas mon cœur…je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de telle avant. Avec personne. Seulement avec toi. Lui dis-je sincère

Je le sentis se reculer et la seconde d'après, il me tira par les jambes m'obligeant à me coucher. J'émis un petit cri de surprise ne m'attendant pas à son geste. Mais avant que je ne me ressaisisse, son corps musclé recouvra le mien, écrasant par la même occasion son érection monstre sur mon sexe humide et son torse sur ma poitrine.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes

Il attrapa une de mes cuisses et la plaça sur sa hanche. Je fis de même avec l'autre et croisais mes jambes dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il commença à se mouvoir sur moi. Il délaissa ma bouche parce que nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il plaça son visage dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle chaud. Je commençais à transpirer et je sentais qu'Edward aussi puisqu'en passant mes mains dans son dos sa peau était légèrement humide. Les coups de reins d'Edward étaient de plus en plus secs et fort et nous respirions tous les deux difficilement. Je grattais le dos d'Edward du bout des ongles et tournais la tête pour attraper le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents. Il se mit à gémir instantanément et me mordit légèrement l'épaule. Je n'étais pas loin de l'orgasme et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'Edward aussi.

La preuve, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour intensifier le frottement entre nos sexes. Il se frotta encore deux fois durement avant que je ne plante mes ongles dans son dos. Un long gémissement incontrôlé m'échappa alors qu'Edward se figea au dessus de moi en même temps resserrant sa prise sur mes fesses en grognant longuement mon prénom.

- Oh putain. Dit-il haletant alors qu'il m'embrassa dans le coup tout en se couchant de tout son poids sur moi.

Mais ça n'était en aucun cas gênant.

- Tu l'as dit. Lui répondis-je en replaçant mes jambes sur le matelas

Je mis ensuite ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward et le caressais tendrement. J'étais crevé, jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort et intense. C'était incroyable.

- Je reviens bébé. Me dit-il en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Je me mis en dessous de la couette et lui allumais la lampe de chevet.

Je reprenais tout doucement mon souffle après ce moment époustouflant. J'étais fière de nous, on avait tenu bon même si c'était difficile. Je me demandais si je devais remettre ma nuisette ou pas. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Edward en restant en sous-vêtements mais d'un côté, je voulais sentir sa peau contre moi en dormant. Je décidais de rester comme ça et l'attendais. J'avais envie de dormir mais pas sans lui.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant de toilettes. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux une fois qu'il fut près de moi, il passa le gant de toilette frais sur mon visage et mon décolleté uniquement, le reste étant caché par la couette. Il ne fit rien pour la retirer et finit par m'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Merci, t'es un ange. Lui dis-je attendris alors qu'il me sourit en retour

Il retourna déposer le gant de toilette avant de revenir. Il glissa sous la couette et tendit le bras pour que je m'approche.

- Tu crois que tu va supporter de dormir contre moi alors que je suis en petite tenue ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- Je suis sûr que je suis capable de me contrôler mademoiselle Swan. Me dit-il moqueur

- Comme vous voulez monsieur Cullen. Lui répondis-je en m'approchant de lui

Je déposais ma tête sur son torse mais n'allait pas jusqu'à mettre ma jambe sur lui bien que la position serait plus confortable pour moi. Je sentis néanmoins Edward se tendre en sentant ma poitrine contre lui.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Je vais gérer. Me répondit-il rapidement alors que je tendais mon bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet

Je me calais contre lui alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux. J'étais bien là, même plus que bien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon crâne et j'entendais les battements de son cœur. On n'avait encore jamais dormis comme ça. J'étais toujours de dos et lui derrière moi mais je trouvais cette position plus intime.

- Merci bébé pour ce moment mémorable, c'était…je ne trouve pas les mots tant c'était exceptionnel. Tu m'as fais ressentir tellement de choses. Me dit-il en m'embrassant le front

- Tout comme toi. C'était parfait mon cœur. Lui répondis-je en embrassant son torse

Aucun de nous ne parla davantage profitant simplement l'un de l'autre. Je remontais ma main et la mis à plat sur le torse d'Edward avant de fermer les yeux. Je le sentis resserrer son emprise sur moi et embrasser mes cheveux. Puis je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

POV EDWARD

La respiration de Bella s'était ralentis et elle ne bougeait plus signe qu'elle s'était endormis. Même si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, nous avions partagé un moment exceptionnel. J'avais ressentis tellement de choses dans ses bras. C'était tendre et passionné en même temps. C'était encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bella avait été…magique. Tous ses gestes sensuels et ses gémissements m'avaient rendu dingue. A un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais flancher. Quand je m'étais retrouvé sur son shorty emplis de son nectar j'ai cru devenir fou. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Bella m'avait empêché d'aller plus loin sinon j'aurai enlevé la seule barrière qui m'avait empêché de la faire mienne.

Maintenant elle était là, dans mes bras à moitié nu allongé sur moi. C'était une torture…mais quelle douce torture. Sentir sa peau sur la mienne était agréable et rassurant, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'elle était près de moi. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis à mon tour.

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais endormi, je sentis Bella s'agiter doucement dans mes bras. Puis je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose, je resserrais ma prise sur elle pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité mais elle se dégagea de mes bras pour se mettre dos à moi. Je ne voyais aucune agitation, ni le moindre signe qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, elle devait peut-être avoir chaud. Je m'approchais quand même d'elle et passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle sente ma présence.

Je me rendormis peu à peu en sentant Bella se calmer. Un bon moment après, en tout cas le temps que je m'endorme profondément, je sentis Bella se redresser brusquement en respirant difficilement. Elle respirait fort alors que je me redressais également.

- Bella ? Mon ange ? Je suis là, tout va bien. Lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux

Elle ne me répondit pas bien trop occupé à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Respire à fond, calme-toi. Tu as fais un cauchemar bébé, juste un cauchemar, je suis là maintenant juste à côté de toi. Lui dis-je calmement bien que j'étais inquiet

Je passais ma main sur son visage et sentis qu'elle transpirait comme la dernière fois. Je passais ma main sur son front puis ses joues. Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi impuissant, j'aimerai trouver la solution miracle pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de cauchemar. Qu'elle ne souffre plus ! Je préférerai que ça m'arrive à moi plutôt qu'à elle.

Je passais mon bras gauche sur ses épaules et ramenais son visage dans mon cou avec ma main droite. Elle se laissa faire sans résister alors que je la sentis trembler. Je continuais à lui caresser les cheveux tout en nous balançant doucement. Je lui embrassais de temps en temps le front attendant que ça passe.

Je la sentis se détendre au fur et à mesure et elle passa même sa main gauche dans ma nuque l'autre étant sur mes genoux.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demandais-je tout en la berçant

- J'en ai marre, je veux que ça s'arrête. Me dit-elle la voix rauque

- Je sais mon bébé, je suis tellement désolé que tu souffre autant. J'aimerai tellement faire plus pour que tu te sentes mieux. Lui dis-je

- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, j'ai juste besoin que tu sois près de moi…j'ai besoin de toi. Me souffla-t-elle

Ca me touchait énormément qu'elle me dise qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je le lui avais dis plus tôt dans un élan de passion et je le pensais sincèrement. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu à ce moment là et je n'attendais pas de réponse de toute façon. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache que j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Ca n'aurait pas eu la même saveur si elle me l'avait dis juste quand je le lui avais dit, j'aurai pensé qu'elle s'était sentis obligé. Mais là…elle se dévoilait un peu à moi, j'étais presque sûr que c'était la première fois qu'elle disait ses mots à quelqu'un. Bella était quelqu'un de fière et même si elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un, elle ne l'aurait pas admis préférant prétendre qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même. Mais qu'elle me le dise maintenant alors que je la sens vulnérable gonfle mon cœur encore plus d'amour pour elle parce qu'elle prend le risque de s'ouvrir à moi.

- Je suis là mon ange, je ne vais nulle part. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Lui dis-je en lui relevant légèrement le visage

Je lui embrassais longuement le front avant de descendre sur son nez, ses joues…le tout en douceur. Puis j'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres, juste une preuve de ma présence auprès d'elle. Mais au moment où j'allais m'éloigner, Bella fit pression de sa main dans ma nuque pour que je reste un peu plus longtemps, ce que je fis évidemment avec plaisir. Je l'embrassais calmement, tout n'était que tendresse et douceur. Bella posa ensuite son front sur le mien et soupira.

- Ca va aller…c'était le même cauchemar ? Lui demandais-je avec précaution

- Presque sauf que…cette fois-ci…Josh au moment où j'essayais de me relever m'a attrapé par le poignet pour me retenir. Il…il me faisait le même genre de reproche que Vince à part que lui c'était plus…effrayant puisqu'il était couvert de sang et ses yeux aussi étaient injecté de sang. Il me disait qu'il pensait qu'il comptait plus que ça pour moi, que j'étais une hypocrite toutes ces années et qu'il regrettait d'avoir perdu son temps avec moi…c'est…j'ai même plus envie de me rendormir…j'ai peur de fermer les yeux maintenant. Ca me fatigue, je suis tellement fatigué. Me dit-elle la voix tremblante

Elle semblait tellement fragile et perdue la pauvre. Ca me rendait malade de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je la serrais plus fort contre moi dans un ridicule espoir de la réconforter.

- Es-ce que…ça a été moins dur que la première fois ? Je veux dire maintenant que…tu te doutais que tu rêvais ? Lui demandais-je précautionneusement

- Non…parce que…tout à l'air si réelle ! Je les vois comme je te vois…c'est vraiment étrange. Mais je pense que dans un sens je savais à quoi m'en tenir parce que je n'ai pas rendu tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Me dit-elle

- C'est une petite victoire ? Tentais-je de lui montrer un peu de positif dans toute cette merde

- Je suppose. Me répondit-elle en riant doucement

- Tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ou autre chose ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, merci t'es adorable. Et en plus je t'empêche de dormir alors que tu as un rendez-vous important demain. Se fustigea ma douce

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout ira bien. La rassurais-je

Elle se détacha un peu de moi et me poussa d'une main sur mon torse pour que je me couche.

- Rendors-toi. Me dit-elle en se couchant près de moi sans toutefois me toucher

Je la cherchais à côté de moi et quand je mis la main sur son bras je tentais de la tirer vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu es si loin ? Lui demandais-je

Je la soupçonnais de ne pas vouloir avoir de contact avec moi de peur de me réveiller si elle refaisait un cauchemar. Je ne la laisserais pas faire !

- Chhhh, dors. T'inquiète pas je suis là. Me dit-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de moi

Cette obscurité totale commençait vraiment à me gêner, je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage, juste la sentir. Elle embrassa mon épaule et posa sa main sur ma joue droite et la caressa tendrement. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour avoir un contact avec elle.

- N'oublie pas que je suis là ok ? Si tu te réveille et que je dors réveille-moi. Lui dis-je sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas

- Promis, dors maintenant. Me dit-elle en rapprochant un peu son visage et me donna un baiser sur la joue

Je lui embrassais le bras qui était sur mon visage et le ramena sur mon torse. Puis je nouais ma main droite avec la sienne pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se détacher par la suite

- Bonne nuit bébé. Lui soufflais-je en fermant les yeux

- Bonne nuit. Me répondit-elle

Je ne tardais pas à me rendormir bien trop fatigué. Il devait sûrement être dans les 2 ou 3 h du matin.

Je sentis le matelas bouger légèrement et tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait jour et même s'il faisait toujours un peu sombre, je pouvais voir assez clairement. Je regardais du côté de Bella et je la vis dos à moi assise au bord du lit. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements mais j'eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir quelques secondes quand je la vis récupérer son peignoir et l'enfiler avant de se lever. Le peu que j'avais vu m'avais excité, j'avais pu voir de plus près ses petites fossettes et la cambrure magnifique de ses reins. Elle attrapa sa nuisette qui trainait par terre et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Qu'es-ce que j'aurai donné pour qu'elle se retourne quelque seconde pour que je puisse l'admirer mais je devais penser à elle au lieu de penser à moi. Elle ne devait pas être bien après cette nuit. Je pris mon portable que j'avais mis sur la table de chevet et vis qu'il était 10h. J'avais 3 bonnes heures avant mon rendez-vous au conservatoire et je commençais à stresser. Es-ce que je serai au niveau ? Donner des cours au conservatoire n'était pas chose facile et encore moins de la rigolade, c'était quelque chose de sérieux et ma vie allait complètement changer si je réussissais à avoir un poste là-bas. C'est une chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a déjà longtemps de ça et il a fallu que Bella entre dans ma vie pour que je m'en sente capable. Ce que j'avais apprécié chez elle, c'est qu'elle m'avait fais part de son opinion et m'avait laissé prendre moi-même une décision sans jamais m'en reparler ou m'harceler. Elle m'avait laissé faire à mon rythme et je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Je crois que si elle avait insisté, je n'aurais pas sauté le pas, encore pire j'aurai pensé qu'elle avait honte de sortir avec un minable prof de piano pour enfants. Mais Bella ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir comme ça, bien au contraire.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je tournais la tête pour voir Bella en sortir. Elle portait la nuisette qu'elle avait hier soir et son peignoir dans sa main gauche. Elle séchait ses cheveux avec un essuie de bain dans son autre main. Je me tournais sur le côté et soutenais ma tête avec ma main gauche en la regardant. Je voyais bien qu'elle faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me réveiller. Elle fit tomber la serviette de ses mains et s'abaissa pour la ramasser mais en se relevant elle cogna son coude contre la coiffeuse.

- Putain ! Dit-elle entre ses dents en retenant un cri de douleur

Aie, ça doit faire mal ! Elle jeta un regard vers moi.

- Merde, désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Me dit-elle en se frottant énergiquement le coude

- Tu ne m'a pas réveillé, je suis debout depuis que tu as quitté le lit, je n'arrive plus à dormir sans toi. Viens là que je vois ça. Lui dis-je en désignant son coude

Elle aurait pu m'envoyer balader et me dire qu'elle était plus à mène de s'occuper de ça mais elle s'approcha de moi et grimpa sur le lit se mettant à genoux à côté de moi. Je me redressais en position assise et lui pris le coude entre mes mains. C'était effectivement rouge et je voyais qu'un bleu était en train de se former. Elle a dû vraiment se faire mal ma petite puce.

- C'est rien, je vais juste avoir un beau bleu. Me dit-elle alors que je touchais du bout des doigts son coude

Puis j'inclinais mon visage et embrassais tendrement son coude, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi

- Tu me fais un bisou magique ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Ca marche ? Lui demandais-je en relevant mon visage pour la regarder

- Je sais pas trop, recommence un peu ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant me faisant sourire aussi

Je le refis mais cette fois-ci, je passais légèrement et doucement ma langue sur son coude.

- Si tu continue comme ça, on n'est pas sortis de ce lit. Me dit-elle

Et elle avait raison, j'en voulais toute de suite plus. Surtout en l'ayant vu dans cette nuisette ravissante qui me donnait juste envie de l'enlever pour voir ce que je n'avais pas pu voir hier soir.

- De toute façon hors de question que je sorte de ce lit tant que je n'ai pas eu un baiser digne de ce nom. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

- Oh, s'il n'y a que ça. Me dit-elle en me poussant sur le lit

Je me retrouvais sur le dos et elle à côté de moi. Elle se pencha sur moi et prit mon visage en coupe. Sans perdre une seconde, elle posa ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes. Je la soupçonnais d'en avoir autant envie que moi. Elle prit ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes sensuellement avant de passer sa langue dessus, sans attendre qu'elle m'en demande l'accès, j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Elle comprit le message et pénétra sa langue dans ma bouche toute en douceur. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence ni d'empressement dans ce baiser, juste de la tendresse.

Mais trop tôt, elle se redressa en me donnant un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que c'est assez comme ça sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir. Me dit-elle alors que je me redressais

Je regardais vraiment son visage et je vis qu'elle avait de légères cernes sous les yeux. Pas étonnant avec les nuits qu'elle passait. Je passais mon doigt dessus et elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Lui dis-je en glissant ma main sur sa joue

- C'est pas très étonnant mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce matin n'est qu'à propos de toi, pas de moi. N'oublie pas que tu as un rendez-vous très important qui t'attend aujourd'hui, ça va tout changer pour toi. Me dit-elle enthousiaste

Elle avait dévié de sujet et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon qu'es-ce qu'on aurait pu en dire de plus ? Je savais tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant pour améliorer les choses. Valait mieux parler des choses positives même si pour l'instant rien n'était joué.

- M'en parle pas, ça me stresse. Lui dis-je en me recouchant

- Non non non, tu va bouger de ce lit et aller prendre une bonne douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Me dit-elle en sautant du lit

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste que moi pour ce boulot

- Je sais à quoi tu pense, tu te dis que je m'emballe trop vite alors que rien n'est joué mais j'ai un bon pressentiment. Ils ont vraiment besoin de quelqu'un puisqu'ils ont accepté de te recevoir aussi vite et puis…n'oublie pas que tu es le mec qui a réussis à faire aimer le classique à Emmet. C'est pas rien ça ! Me dit-elle en riant

Elle n'a pas tort, Emmet aimer mes compositions, c'était loin d'être gagné au début.

- Allez, je te laisse je vais à la cuisine. Me dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

Je devais bouger mais j'étais tellement bien dans ce cocon avec Bella, pas besoin d'autre chose. Mais ouai et je vais vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche aussi ! J'étais en train de stresser et me trouver des excuses pour repousser l'échéance qui se rapprochait bien trop vite. Dans quelques heures, les dés seront jetés.

Je me levais et emportais avec moi les vêtements que j'avais ramené hier soir dans un petit sac de sport. Un tee-shirt gris et un jean noir. Ce n'était bien sûr pas ce que j'allais porter pour mon rendez-vous.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et enlevais mon boxer. Je le mis avec mes affaires propre étant donné que je devais le remettre. Notre petite séance avec Bella avait ruiné mon autre boxer. Je restais immobile sous l'eau chaude un bon moment avant de commencer à me laver. Je sortis assez rapidement pour vite rejoindre Bella. Avec nos emplois du temps de la journée, on ne se verra pas avant ce soir. D'ailleurs fallait que je lui demande comment on allait s'organiser pour cette nuit. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Je me séchais rapidement et m'habillais. Je pris mes vêtements de la veille et les mis dans le sac de sport. J'essayais d'arranger un minimum mes cheveux avant d'aller rejoindre Bella.

- Franchement je trouve ça étrange…c'est comme si on laissait Emmet à côté d'une bonne pizza bien garnis et encore fumante. Entendis-je Alice dire à Bella alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine

Elles étaient toutes les deux dos à moi. L'une en train de faire du café et l'autre en train de griller du pain

- Qu'es-ce que tu trouve étrange ? Lui demandais-je

Alice pouffa en se retournant vers moi alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel

- Ma sœur trouve étrange le fait de ne pas nous avoir entendus cette nuit. Elle s'attendait à nous entendre crier de plaisir ou je ne sais quoi. Me répondit Bella

- Oh ! Bonjour petite vicieuse. Dis-je en m'approchant d'Alice pour lui faire la bise

- Hey, je ne suis pas une vicieuse mais avoue qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions quand même. Vous deux, Edward et Bella jadis obsédé du sexe, vous dormez collé serré touuuuute une nuit et il ne se passe rien ? C'est déroutant. Nous dit-elle sérieuse

- On n'est pas des animaux en rut Alice, on sait se tenir. Lui dit Bella exaspéré

- Qui te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Lui demandais-je en passant derrière Bella pour passer mes bras autour d'elle

- Ben voyons, ne va pas lui mettre ça dans la tête. Me gronda gentiment Bella

- On n'a pas besoin de crier pour se prouver qu'on prend du plaisir. Lui dis-je sans gêne en embrassant le cou de Bella

Elle voulait la jouer comme ça alors j'entrais dans son jeu.

- Alors vous avez couché ensemble ? Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils

Elle savait que Bella ne lui dirait rien sur le sujet.

- Tu crois qu'on a couché ensemble ? Lui demandais-je à mon tour

- C'est pas une réponse ça. Bouda Alice

- Tu en veux vraiment une ? Lui demandais-je curieux de savoir si elle ne faisait que nous taquiner ou si elle voulait vraiment savoir.

C'était un peu bizarre qu'elle veuille savoir ce genre de chose à propos de sa sœur et moi.

- Heu…ouai. Me dit-elle tout d'un coup pas si sûre d'elle

- Dans ce cas, alors…

- Alors rien du tout, Edward arrête de parler de notre…de ça avec ma petite sœur et toi arrête de vouloir savoir. Es-ce que moi je te demande ce que tu fais avec Jasper ? Non, alors fais-en autant. Allez vous asseoir et parlez de quelque chose de plus intéressant. Nous dit-elle en sortant le pain grillé pour en mettre d'autre

On alla s'asseoir sans se poser de question.

- Alors ? Murmura Alice ne lâchant pas l'affaire

- Désolé mais…comme ça concerne aussi ta sœur et qu'elle a aussi son mot à dire, je ne peux rien te dire. Lui dis-je faussement désolé

De toute façon je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste attiser sa curiosité, rien de plus et j'avais bien réussis mon coup.

- T'es vraiment…injuste. Pourquoi tu m'as fais espérer comme ça si tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler ? S'indigna Alice

- Pourquoi tu veux autant savoir ce qui se passe entre ta sœur et moi ? Lui demandais-je

- Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à mes questions par d'autres questions ? S'énerva Alice

- Pourquoi tu t'acharne autant ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Argh, tu m'énerve. Me dit-elle abandonnant toute autre tentative

Elle se leva et déposa le café ainsi que les tasses sur la table

- Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Lui demandais-je vu qu'il était 10h30

- Le magasin n'ouvre pas avant midi, on avait un problème d'électricité hier et le réparateur doit arranger ça ce matin. Me répondit Alice en déposant tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table

- Ok, alors ça en est où cette histoire de reprise du magasin ? Ta patronne ne t'a pas donné de date ? Lui demandais-je

- Eh bien, c'est une question de mois je suppose. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de sentir que c'est le bon moment mais elle m'a assuré que ça ne dépasserai pas les 6 mois tout au plus. Donc je me prépare psychologiquement. J'ai plein d'idée en tête et j'ai hâte de commencer. Me dit-elle tout excité

- J'imagine, ce n'est pas rien d'avoir son propre magasin. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas comme être vendeuse. Il y a les comptes, les rentrées et les sorties d'argent. La marchandise et négocier avec les fournisseurs. Lui dis-je

- Je sais c'est le côté le moins sympa de la chose je crois. Me dit Alice en faisant la grimace

- C'est surtout le côté le plus important Alice, c'est ce qui fait tourner une boutique. Lui dis-je me demandant si elle savait dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer

- Arrête de lui faire peur Edward, elle a changé de couleur la pauvre. Me dit Bella en rapportant le pain grillé sur la table

- Je veux juste qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Me justifiais-je

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça Alice. Je ne crois pas que ta chef te laissera les commandes comme ça sans te former avant. Elle va te montrer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour que tu t'en sortes. La seule chose, c'est que tu dois commencer à lui demander à te montrer certaines choses progressivement. Pour que ça se fasse en douceur. Je ne veux pas que tu commence à stresser quand l'échéance approchera. Ce n'est pas à elle de venir chez toi et te dire Alice aujourd'hui es-ce que tu voudrais que je te montre comment faire ceci ou cela ? C'est à toi d'aller vers elle et lui demander qu'elle te montre. Faut t'affirmer ma puce. Lui dit Bella calmement

Si avec ça elle a pas réussi à la rassurer ? Moi je suis conquis en tout cas. Elle a su trouver les bons mots.

- Tu as raison mais…ma patronne m'a donné le feu vert pour faire ce que je voulais après, elle veut que je fasse à ma façon. Lui dit Alice

- C'est bien mais faut d'abord que tu apprennes à gérer la boutique avant de faire un quelconque changement, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Bella en versant le café

- Si, en fin de compte je ne sais pas si je vais arriver. Lui dit-elle découragé

- Mais bien sûr que si idiote, tu va t'en sortir à merveille. Tu crois que tout le monde à su quoi faire du premier coup ? En plus tu n'es pas seule, on est tous là pour t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer. La rassura Bella

- Bella a raison Alice, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'elle croit que je voulais la décourager

- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas…je devrais même te remercier pour m'avoir réveillé. Je crois que dès aujourd'hui je vais demander à ma patronne de commencer à me montrer quelques petites choses. Nous dit Alice confiante

- Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'aime te voir. Lui dit Bella contente

Bella était vraiment incroyable avec Alice, elle savait toujours comment la prendre et lui dire ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu va faire quoi de ta journée ? Me demanda Bella en mangeant

- Eh bien, je pars d'ici dans une petite heure. Je vais rejouer un peu avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous. Après tout dépendra de ce qui se passera. Soit ce sera bon, soit ça ne le sera pas et j'irai me saouler pour oublier. Lui dis-je en plaisantant…à moitié

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, tu n'iras pas te souler parce que ça se passera bien. T'as intérêt à m'appeler une fois que tu as finis, tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça intéresse. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Tu es adorable, merci de m'encourager. Lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Nous demanda Alice

- Pas tout de suite, enfin pas tant que ce ne sera pas du concret. Lui répondit Bella alors que j'avais peur qu'elle lui dise pour mon rendez-vous

Ca me touchait qu'elle le prenne aussi sérieusement. Je voyais que pour elle aussi ça avait de l'importance. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes chastement.

- Que c'est mignon ! Nous dit Alice alors que les lèvres de Bella étaient toujours sur les miennes

D'ailleurs je la sentis sourire puis elle recula.

- Qui auraient cru que le fait que vous soyez ensemble vous rendrait si mignon et romantique. Nous dit Alice admirative

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? Lui demanda Bella en buvant son café

- Pas du tout, si vous vous voyiez. Nous dit Alice

- Et toi tu va faire quoi ? Demandais-je à Bella

- Eh bien…je vais aller voir Josh et puis je vais revenir pour me préparer pour la fête de mon collègue. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu es invité ce soir. Me rappela Bella

- J'ai pas trop…

- Tu m'as dis que tu irais alors tu y vas. Me dit Bella avant que je ne lui dise que je ne veux pas y aller

Je soupirais dégouté. Je ne voulais pas aller à cette fête sans elle, surtout pas quand je savais qu'elle aussi allait à une fête sans moi et qu'on allait certainement lui tourner autour.

- Waaa, et tu ne discute même pas. Remarqua Alice en se moquant

- Alice, ne crois pas que je porte la culotte ou quoi que ce soit parce que c'est faux. On c'était mis d'accord bien avant et il était d'accord. Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il a dit alors chasse cette idée ridicule de ta tête. Lui dit Bella n'appréciant pas la remarque d'Alice

- Je prends note. Bien, je dois aller me préparer moi maintenant. Nous dit Alice en se levant

- Ne traine pas trop sinon tu va être en retard. Lui dit Bella

- Je fais vite, t'inquiète. Lui répondit Alice en allant dans sa chambre

- Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, tu sais bien que ce n'étais pas dans le but de prouver quoi que ce soit. Me dit Bella soucieuse que j'aie mal pris ce qu'elle m'avait dit

- Pas de problème, je sais que ce n'était pas dans ce but. La rassurais-je

- Alice à tendance à ne pas vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle dit et mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'impacte que ça peut avoir. Me dit Bella un peu gêné

- Je sais bébé, je t'ai dis que ça allait. Je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne

- Ouai mais j'ai l'impression qu'en lui répondant j'ai mis plus de poids sur ce qu'elle a dit. Me dit Bella en grimaçant

- Arrête d'accord, tu n'as rien fais et je n'ai rien pris mal. Je sais qu'Alice a essayé de plaisanter et que tu as défendu mon honneur…en quelque sorte. Lui dis-je moqueur

- Te moque pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je te mène à la baguette. Me dit Bella en souriant légèrement

- On le sait tout les deux, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Ouai ? Et quand elle va mener la vie dure à Jasper parce qu'elle voudra en faire de même c'est toi qui va recoller les morceaux ? Plaisanta Bella

- J'avais pas pensé à ça. Lui répondis-je en riant

Je voyais bien Alice donné des ordres à Jasper et lui dire que Bella faisait de même avec moi.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Dis-je en soufflant

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sois naturelle et tout se passera bien. Même si tu crois que tu as perdu ce que tu avais avant, ce n'est pas le cas. En plus ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais tourné les pouces pendant des années. Sans compter l'expérience que tu as acquise quand tu enseignais avant. Me dit Bella

- Comment tu fais pour trouver les bons mots ? Lui demandais-je sérieux

- Parce que je commence à bien te connaitre. Me répondit-elle naturellement

- Tu savais aussi quoi dire à Alice pour la rassurer. Rajoutais-je

- J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec elle et je crois la connaitre bien mieux qu'elle ne se connait elle-même. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Me dit Bella

Je la regardais un instant me demandant qui la connaissait, elle, mieux que personne. J'aurai aimé dire moi mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr.

- Viens là. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

Elle l'attrapa et se leva de sa chaise. Je la mis sur mes genoux et enfouis mon visage dans son coup inspirant sa fragrance envoutante.

Elle passa son bras gauche sur mes épaules et caressa mes cheveux de sa main droite. J'avais besoin d'un petit moment de douceur avant d'affronter ce rendez-vous important. Mon bras droit était dans son dos et l'autre sur ses genoux. Je caressais ses cuisses faisant légèrement relevé sa nuisette. Trop content pour arrêter, je passais doucement ma main sous sa nuisette caressant ses cuisses nues. Elle gratta mon crâne avec ses ongles et je laissais ma main s'aventurer plus loin. Sa peau était si douce, on aurait dit de la soie. J'arrivais subtilement vers son shorty et serrais les dents pour me contenir. Mais le fait que Bella n'intervienne pas ne m'aidait pas. Ma main continua donc son avancé passant mon index sur le sexe de Bella. C'était tellement chaud, tellement tentant, tellement…défendu que s'en était bon. Je passais mes doigts le long de sa fente et je sentais plus distinctement sa chaleur. Mais trop vite, Bella mit sa main sur la mienne par-dessus sa nuisette empêchant ma main de progresser.

- Aussi bon que ça soit, tu ne devrais pas commencer quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir. Souffla Bella à mon oreille

- Je pourrais prendre le temps. Lui murmurais-je voulant lui donner du plaisir

- Tu me consacrerais 5 minutes avant d'aller affronter ta journée ? Je crois que je préférerais attendre de savoir qu'on peut vraiment prendre notre temps. Me répondit Bella

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord même si je me disais que 5 minutes étaient amplement suffisantes pour la faire jouir. Mais c'est vrai que le fait d'avoir tout notre temps et rien pour nous presser serait meilleur.

- C'est trop dur de te résister. Lui dis-je

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Me dit-elle en embrassant mon front

- Quand ? Lui demandais-je en levant mon visage pour la regarder

- Quand quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Quand on remettra ça ? Lui demandais-je espérant qu'elle me dise ce soir

- Ca ne t'as pas suffit cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Bien sûr que non, même si c'était plus que bien, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez. Et…je pourrais te donner du plaisir autrement. Lui dis-je en faisant référence à ce que je faisais il y a de ça quelques secondes

- Si on fait ça, on risque de déraper et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux que notre première fois se passe dans certaines conditions. A moins que…tu as peut-être changé d'avis. Me dit Bella sérieuse

- Non…non je veux toujours la même chose mais…je sais qu'on peut aller plus loin sans pour autant craquer. Lui dis-je n'étant pas sûr à 100%

- On aura certainement les résultats demain tu sais ! Me dit Bella pour me faire changer d'avis

- Je le sais mais…tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'attendre. Dis-je vaincue

Je mourrais d'envie de lui donner un orgasme avec mes doigts ou encore ma langue mais je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main. Si l'un de nous flanchait et que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, je crois que je serai dégouté que notre première fois se passe avec préservatif. Ca la gâcherait en quelque sorte.

- Patience, c'est pour très bientôt. Murmura-t-elle

- C'est ce qui fait que je ne t'ai pas emmené jusqu'à la chambre pour te faire mienne. Lui dis-je difficilement

- J'adore quand tu parle comme ça. Me souffla-t-elle la voix rauque

- Bella aide moi sur ce coup là sinon je te jure que ça va mal tourné. La prévins-je

Elle serra ma nuque plus fort se retenant sûrement de dire autre chose.

- Tu dors où cette nuit ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne sais pas encore…peut-être chez toi mais…si c'est le cas, je vais consacrer du temps à Alice demain. Peut-être une sortie après qu'elle ait finis à la boutique ou une soirée toutes les deux. On verra bien. Me dit-elle

- C'est une bonne idée. Approuvais-je

Du moment que je l'avais les nuits !

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle se leva pour me libérer.

- Oui vas-y comme ça tu as le temps de répéter et décompresser un peu. Me dit-elle

- Je vais chercher mes affaires. Lui dis-je en allant dans sa chambre

Je récupérais mon sac de sport et mon portable.

- Bien, on ne se reverra que ce soir alors. Lui dis-je

- Pas vraiment, disons plutôt tard la nuit puisque nous avons tous les deux des projets. Me rappela-t-elle

- Pour moi ça va vite être réglé tu sais. Une ou deux heures et c'est bon. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Qui sait, peut-être que ça va te plaire. Essaya de me convaincre Bella

- Franchement j'en doute. Ce serait un vrai miracle si c'est le cas. Lui répondis-je

Avant pour moi les fêtes étaient synonymes de sexe, j'y allais surtout pour baiser des filles mais maintenant c'était différent. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus me bourrer la gueule parce que de un j'allais voir Bella après et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit misérable. De deux, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais faire si j'étais bourré.

- N'oublie pas de m'appeler après ton rendez-vous. Me dit-elle

- Promis mais…si tu dors chez moi, comment tu va venir ? J'aime pas l'idée que tu conduises en moto la nuit. Lui dis-je

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. J'aviserai au moment venu. Me dit-elle sans hésiter

- Ok de toute façon je t'appellerai quand je rentre. Lui dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras

- D'accord, fais ça. Me dit-elle en caressant mes bras

- Ca va être long jusqu'à ce soir. Lui dis-je en humant ses cheveux

- Oui mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Me dit-elle alors qu'Alice sortait de sa chambre en catastrophe

- Merde, merde, merde, je suis en retard. Dit Alice en mettant ses chaussures

- Je le savais que t'allais faire ce coup là. Lui dit Bella en secouant la tête

- J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Lança Alice dégouté

- Calme toi et respire Alice, je te conduis à ton boulot. Lui dis-je sensible à sa détresse

- Sérieux ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Me demanda Alice en s'arrêtant de courir dans tous les sens

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça quand même. Lui dis-je

- T'es génial, merci Edward mais je dois y être dans…15 minutes. On a une chance d'y être si on sort tout de suite. Me dit Alice pressante

Bella prit mon visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques secondes avant de me relâcher.

- Allez-y. Me dit-elle en me poussant légèrement

Je ramassais mon sac de sport et pris ma veste. Je suivis Alice qui venait de sortir. Bella agita ses doigts pour me dire au revoir alors que je lui jetais un dernier regard avant de sortir. Qu'es-ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire « je t'aime ». Mais je ne pouvais pas tout de suite sinon elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et entrais dans l'ascenseur qu'Alice retenait.

POV BELLA

Edward venait de sortir avec Alice me laissant seul dans l'appartement. Je me rasseyais à table pour terminer mon café. J'avais caché quelques petites choses sur ma journée à Edward et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Surtout que je devais aller dans son immeuble pour aller aider Démetri. Et si je le rencontrais par hasard ? Il se demanderait si je lui cachais autre chose. Je chassais cette possibilité de mon esprit et me levais pour débarrasser ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Après 15 minutes de rangement, j'allais dans la chambre. J'ouvrais la baie vitrée et fis le lit. Je rangeais rapidement et fouillais de quoi me mettre sur le dos dans mon dressing. J'optais pour un pantacourt bleu marine et un débardeur blanc. Une veste en jean et des ballerines blanches pour terminer. Je me maquillais légèrement en n'oubliant pas de mettre un peu de fond de teint sur se satané suçon qui me faisait de l'œil. Je laissais mes cheveux lâché et pris mes affaires en sortant de la chambre. Je vérifiais que tout était ok avant de sortir. Puis je m'arrêtais devant la porte réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je m'apprêtais à aller chez Dem alors qu'Edward était chez lui, quelle conne. Mais si j'allais d'abord voir Josh, quand j'irai chez Dem, Edward sera probablement rentré de son rendez-vous. Merde, je fais quoi moi maintenant. Je crois que je ferai mieux de retourner à l'appart. Je retournais à l'intérieur et m'affalais sur le fauteuil. J'avais plus qu'à attendre 13h pour aller voir Dém. Ce qui voulait dire 1h à patienter.

J'en profitais pour appeler mon père.

- _Je rêve ou ma fille daigne se rappeler qu'elle a un père ? _Me répondit directement mon père

- Je me trompe ou mon père sait aussi se servir d'un téléphone ? Répliquais-je

Pour le coup rien ne sortis de sa bouche

- Je me disais bien aussi. Me moquais-je

- _Oui mais je suis l'adulte ici et c'est à toi de m'appeler pas l'inverse._ Me dit-il

- L'adulte ? Je te signale que j'ai presque 26 ans, je suis quoi ? Une adolescente peut-être ? Lui demandais-je

- _Tu pourrais même avoir 30 ans que tu serais toujours ma petite fille._ Me répondit mon père

- Ca c'est trop mignon. Lui dis-je touché

- _C'était pas le but tu sais. _Se plaignit mon père agacé alors que je pouffais

- Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je

- _Comme d'habitude, boulot et dodo._ Me répondit vaguement mon père

- Et Lucie. Rajoutais-je pour lui

- _Et Lucie._ Répéta mon père avec un sourire dans la voix

- Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Lui demandais-je

- _Très bien, elle me demande souvent de tes nouvelles tu sais ? Elle t'apprécie beaucoup et elle a hâte de rencontrer Alice même si ça la rend un peu nerveuse. Elle se dit que tu es plus âgé que ta sœur et plus mature, que peut-être Alice ne prendra pas les choses aussi bien que toi. Alice est gentille mais tu sais comment elle peut être parfois. _Me dit mon père

- Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ça lui pose de problème. En tout cas si c'est le cas, elle ne m'a rien montré. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle ne veut que ton bonheur tout comme moi. Pourquoi on aurait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans nos vies et pas toi ? Tu le mérite plus que nous. Lui dis-je sincère

- _Merci ma fille, ça me touche ce que tu dis et Lucie me rend heureux. Tout est si facile avec elle, je me sens bien. Et c'est agréable de ne plus diner tout seul. _Me dit mon père alors que je culpabilisais de l'avoir laissé tout seul assez tôt

- Oui, il était temps que tu pense plus à toi. Lui dis-je

- _Et vous ? Comment ça va ? Comment va ta sœur ? _Me demanda mon père

-Alice c'est Alice, elle va bien. Et moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on veille l'une sur l'autre. Le rassurais-je

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment avec Josh et mes cauchemars. A quoi ça servirait à par le tourmenter ? C'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose de toute façon. Je préférais l'épargner et le laisser vivre un peu en paix.

- _Je suis content alors, vous me manquez mes poupées. _Me dit mon père en soupirant

- Toi aussi tu nous manque papa d'ailleurs je pense qu'Alice songe sérieusement à venir passer quelques jours avec Jasper à Forks. En tout cas je la pousse dans ce sens. Lui dis-je

- _Ce serait super, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vue ta sœur. Et Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs t'en est où avec ton Edward qui n'a pas de nom de famille ? _Me demanda mon père curieux

- Edward va bien et les choses ont évolué entre nous. Dans le bon sens mais je prends mon temps ne t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne me sorte son fameux discours

- _Je sais, je fais confiance à ton jugement. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi mais j'avoue que je serai plus rassuré le jour où je rencontrerai ce fameux jeune homme._ Me dit mon père

- Un jour papa, un jour. Lui dis-je en riant

- _N'attend pas trop longtemps non plus. _Me dit-il

- J'essaierai. Lui dis-je en imaginant la rencontre de mon père et d'Edward. Ca va pas être triste !

- _Ma chérie, je vais devoir y aller, un truc urgent à régler. Je suis désolé._ Me dit mon père

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu vas bien c'est le principal. Vas-y. Lui dis-je

- _Je t'aime ma puce, prend soin de toi et de ta sœur. Tu sais, je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je me rends bien compte que ça ne doit pas être évident d'avoir Alice tout le temps avec toi. Même si tu l'aime et que c'est ta sœur, je sais que c'est une responsabilité importante. J'espère seulement qu'elle s'en rend compte et qu'elle ne te mène pas la vie dure. _Me dis mon père sérieux

- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais, on ne s'est pas étripé jusqu'ici donc ça va. Lui dis-je le prenant à la rigolade

C'est vrai que même si j'aimais Alice de tout mon cœur, c'était une responsabilité de tous les jours de l'avoir avec moi. Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de penser à elle ou que je sois et quoi que je fasse.

- _Tu as grandit bien trop vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'occuper de toi comme il le fallait. _Me dit mon père alors que je sentais mes yeux me piquer

Plein de chose aurait pu être différente si ça c'était passé autrement.

- Papa…tu as fais du bon boulot malgré ce que tu peux croire. T'avais pas une urgence ? Lui demandais-je pour écourter cette conversation

- _Oui j'y vais. Embrasse ta sœur pour moi et prend soin de toi. _Me dit-il

- Toi aussi, je t'aime. Lui dis-je

- _Moi aussi je t'aime, au revoir._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Je m'adossais au fauteuil et fermais les yeux. Elle m'avait un peu déprimé cette conversation. Il est vrai que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu la vie d'une enfant. Tout avait été trop vite.

Il était 12h30 et j'avais encore un peu de temps à tuer alors j'appelais Rose pour me remonter le moral.

- _Tu ne m'avais pas mentis quand tu m'avais dis que tu allais faire des efforts ! Chapeau. _Me dit-elle en décrochant

- Eh ouai, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Comment tu vas ma belle ? Lui demandais-je

- _Très bien et toi ?_ Me demanda Rose

- Je vais bien. Emmet c'est remis de la honte d'hier ? Lui demandais-je en riant

- _Ouai ça y est mais t'as fais fort quand même, c'était génial. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné, il savait plus où se mettre. _Me dit Rose morte de rire

- Sa tête valait tout l'or du monde surtout quand il me suppliait de ne rien dire. Mais je m'attends au pire maintenant venant de lui, il va me le faire payer. Dis-je

- _Je crois que tu as raison, tu ferais mieux d'être sur tes gardes quand il est près de toi. Mais je te promets que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je te préviens._ Me dit-elle

- Toi t'es une vraie amie, je t'adore. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Il mérite une bonne leçon, ne crois pas qu'il ne me fait pas de blague pourris à la maison cet imbécile. La semaine passé, il a cru bon de mettre un bonbon à la menthe dans sa bouteille de coca et comme il était en train de manger, il m'a demandé de la lui ouvrir. Et bien sûr tout le coca m'a explosé à la figure. Je te dis pas dans quel état j'étais, il ne restait quasiment plus rien dans la bouteille tout était sur moi, sur le canapé, le tapis alors qu'il riait comme un bœuf. J'étais hors de moi, je lui ai fais tout nettoyé jusqu'à la dernière goutte et je l'ai foutu à la porte en lui disant de revenir quand il aurait un peu mûrit. Il est revenu une heure après avec un bouquet de fleur et mes gâteaux préféré. Sur ce coup là je n'ai pas assuré puisque j'ai craqué. Mais crois-moi que je suis la première à vouloir me venger._ Me dit Rose alors que je riais

Putain, il a fait ce coup là à Rose ?

- Moi qui croyais qu'il t'épargnait. Lui dis-je

- _Crois-moi, j'ai des fois l'impression de sortir avec un enfant de 12 ans. _Me répondit Rose en soupirant

La pauvre !

- _Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Eh bien disons que je fais pas mal de chose. Lui dis-je avant de lui raconter la soirée chez Demetri et le fait que je le cachais à Edward

- _Mais c'est super ça, il ne va pas en revenir. Je te cache pas qu'au début il va croire que tu t'es foutu de sa gueule et que tu lui as menti mais après vous allez en rire et il va te bouffer tant tu seras sexy. T'as intérêt à être une vraie bombe sexuelle Bella Swan. J'aime bien votre relation, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe plein de chose tandis qu'avec Emmet c'est tout le temps la même chose, le train train quotidien. _Me dit Rose jalouse

- C'est un peu normal, on en est qu'au début, je me rappelle qu'Emmet et toi c'était explosif. Nous aussi on va tomber dans la routine. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer

Même si j'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

- _Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincue._ Me dit-elle

- Ca te dirait de venir avec Emmet demain soir ? Je vais demander à Jasper aussi de venir et Edward. Alice habite ici donc c'est clair qu'elle sera là et je vais essayer de mettre la main sur Angie. Lui dis-je

Ca m'était venu comme ça, juste envie d'avoir tout mes amis autour de moi.

- _Avec plaisir, ça me plairait beaucoup. _Me dit Rose contente

- Ok, alors demain vers 19h. Lui dis-je

- _On sera là, tu veux qu'on apporte quelque chose ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Non c'est gentille. Ma belle, je vais devoir y aller. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'il était 13h05

- _D'accord, tu me raconteras ta soirée. _Me dit-elle

- Bien sûr, bisou. Lui dis-je

- _Bisou Bella, à demain. _Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Je sortis de l'appartement et décidais d'y aller à pied, bien plus discret. Edward risquerait de reconnaitre ma moto. Cette petite blague commençait à engendrer plein de chose. Je marchais assez rapidement pour arriver le plus vite possible. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble je sonnais pour qu'il m'ouvre.

Une fois au quatrième, je vis la porte ouverte et je rentrais. C'était quasiment le même appart que celui d'Edward mais en beaucoup plus…colorée ? Il y avait du rouge et orange sur les murs mais c'était pas mal au final. Des couleurs assez chaudes qui rendaient l'appartement douillet. Les éléments de décorations orientales allaient très bien avec les couleurs. Les fauteuils étaient marrons et la table basse de la même couleur.

- Hey salut ma belle. Je suis contente de te voir. Me dit Dém en déboulant vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille

Il était plutôt bien foutu et n'avait pas un poil sur le torse

- T'es sûr que c'est moi que tu attendais ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Mais oui, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit la bise. Je le repoussais en riant.

- T'es tout mouillé Dém, regarde mon débardeur. Lui dis-je en voyant que celui-ci dévoilait mon soutien gorge blanc à présent

- Oups, désolé. T'en fais pas ça aura séché d'ici quelques minutes. Bon, je te présente mon petit chez moi. Comme tu peux le voir j'aime bien les couleurs. Me dit-il

- Je vois ça. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me prit la main pour m'emmener visiter le reste

- Ma chambre. Me dit-il en ouvrant une porte

Les murs étaient framboises et marrons foncés.

- Tu es la première à part moi à y mettre les pieds. Me dit-il

- Quelle honneur. Lui dis-je

- T'imagine pas à quel point. Me dit-il en m'emmenant derrière une autre porte

- La salle de bain. J'ai rien pu faire pour les murs ici, sinon j'aurai dû enlever tout le carrelage. Je trouve ça trop…classique. Me dit-il dégouté

Tout était bleu pâle, assez simple dans l'ensemble.

- Et la cuisine. Me dit-il

Les murs étaient jaunes et oranges. Elle était simple mais jolie avec une petite table ronde au milieu. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas finis de meubler tout comme il le voulait.

- Bien…passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à pousser les meubles pour que ça soit assez dégagé. Puis tu va disposer les chaises qui sont là-bas dans le coin un peu partout mais pas au milieu. Ensuite tu va mettre les nappes en papiers sur les tables rondes qui sont là. Sors-moi aussi tout ce que tu trouve d'assez présentable pour mettre biscuits et compagnies. Pour le reste de la nourriture, j'attends le traiteur vers 18h. Me dit Dém en regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié

- Ce sera tout monsieur ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

- T'en fais pas, je vais me changer et je reviens. Je ne voudrai pas que tu tombe amoureuse de moi. Me dit-il en pouffant faisant référence à la simple serviette qui me cachait sa nudité

- Tu me fends le cœur. Plaisantais-je en enlevant ma veste alors que Dem disparut dans sa chambre en ricanant

Je commençais par disposer les chaises contre les murs de façon à ce qu'elles ne gênent pas le passage ainsi que quelques tabourets. Je m'attaquais ensuite aux tables. Il y en avait au moins cinq que je disposais de manière stratégiques. J'étais en train de couper les nappes en papiers quand Dem revint vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir moulant son torse et un jean bleu foncé.

- T'as fais vite dis donc. Me dit-il en examinant mon travail

Il parut satisfait. Puis il m'aida à pousser les meubles pour faire de la place. On décidait au dernier moment de laisser les fauteuils vers le milieu. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Le traiteur ramènera quelques tables supplémentaires pour mettre la nourriture. Je laissais Dem avec les derniers arrangements et allais voir ce qu'il avait en cuisine. Je fouillais dans les placards et sortais tout ce que je trouvais potable pour déposer devant les invités.

- J'ai finis au salon. Tu t'en sors ? Me demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé mais je pense que ça va comme ça. Lui dis-je

- Oh oui, tiens. Me dit-il en sortant des paquets de biscuits apéritifs

- Tu ne va quand même pas les mettre dedans maintenant ? Lui demandais-je sachant qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser à l'air libre trop longtemps

- Non je veux juste que tu mettes chaque paquet dans le plat que tu pense le mieux adapté. Comme ça j'ai plus qu'à ouvrir et les verser dedans. Me dit Dem alors que je m'activais

Tout fut rapidement fini et Dem m'offrit un jus de fruits alors que nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé imaginant ce que ce serait avec tout le monde qu'il y aura tout à l'heure

- Tu as invité beaucoup de monde ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, juste les gens de l'immeuble. A l'hôpital il n'y a que Kate et toi que je connaisse assez bien. On sera une petite quinzaine. Me dit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

- Je trouve que tu en fais beaucoup pour une quinzaine de personnes. Lui dis-je

Moi je n'en aurais pas fais autant.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours tendances à exagérer. Au faite, ton mec va venir, hein ? Me demanda Dem en se redressant pour pouvoir me regarder

- Oui, j'ai du batailler, il ne voulait vraiment pas venir. Mais je lui ai forcé la main le pauvre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir. Dis-je

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Me dit-il en souriant

- N'en fais pas trop non plus. Lui répondis-je

- Tu me prends pour qui, je sais me comporter avec les gens. Surtout avec les beaux gosses. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

- Pas touche, c'est mon mec. Lui dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule

- Je ne te promets rien, s'il me préfère à toi alors…

- S'il te préfère à moi alors je te le laisse. Pas envie de sortir avec un homo refoulé. Dis-je en riant

- Vais le dire. Me dit-il en riant

- Je te tue si tu le dis, de toute façon j'ai rien dis. Dis-je ayant peur qu'il le dise vraiment

- C'est ça, ne nie pas. Au faite, tu sais déjà ce que tu va mettre ? Me demanda Dem tout excité

- Pas du tout, aucune idée. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- J'insiste pour que tu t'habille bien sexy, faut que tu sois la plus hot possible. Me dit Dem

- Toi tu veux m'attirer des problèmes. Lui dis-je

- Mais non, il va en être bouche bée. Je t'appellerai quand il arrivera. Faut le laisser mariner une petite heure pour qu'il s'ennuie à fond et puis tu fais ton entrée. Avec la musique je n'entendrai rien, donc tu me fais un appel pour que je t'ouvre. Ensuite, c'est très important ce qui suit, je te dirai exactement où il se tient et tu ne devras en aucun cas le regarder. Tu devras faire comme si tu ne le voyais pas. Moi je le surveillerai pendant qu'on discutera et au moment où je vois qu'il en peut plus, tu iras seulement le voir pour lui expliquer et peut-être te faire pardonner. Quand il sera calme tu me présenteras convenablement, histoire qu'il ne me casse pas la gueule. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Me demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme

- J'en dis que tu es complètement fêlé Dem, tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois. Je te jure que si ça se passe mal, je te tue. Mais…et si les autres filles sont habillé normalement et que moi j'arrive en robe de soirée sexy, ils vont tous me prendre pour une pouf. Lui dis-je

- Mais non, crois-moi, elles vont toutes venir habiller sexy. S'il y a un problème je te le dirai. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Me dit Dém sérieux

- Ok, je te fais confiance sur ce coup là. Bien, je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois aller voir Josh. Lui dis-je en me levant

- Comment il va ? Me demanda Dem en se levant également

- Mieux de jour en jour, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir d'ailleurs. Lui dis-je en allant à la cuisine déposer mon verre

- Tant mieux alors, encore merci d'être venu m'aider chérie, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aussi vite accroché avec une fille ? D'habitude je les trouve trop superficielle et inintéressante mais j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre pour toi. Regarde, on se connait depuis quelques semaines et tu es là à m'aider. La vie est pleine de surprise. Me dit Dem songeur

- Y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fais plaisir. Et moi aussi je t'apprécie vraiment, ça fais du bien de parler avec un mec aussi librement sans qu'il y est quoi que ce soit derrière. On peut même parler de sexe ensemble, c'est pas cool ça ? Lui dis-je en riant

- Ouai, je vais même pouvoir parfaire ton éducation sexuelle. Me confirma Dem

- Je crois que je m'en sors assez bien de ce côté-là. Lui répondis-je

- Vraiment ? Tu as couché avec combien de mec en tout ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

- Aucune idée, il y en a trop. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

Je n'en étais pas vraiment fière.

- Allez donne-moi une fourchette. Insista-il

Je réfléchissais longuement me disant qu'avant je me faisais au moins 3 mecs par semaine, ce qui faisaient environs 12 par mois. On multiplie ça par 12, ça fait…

- Disons dans les 140 rien que l'année passé. Lui dis-je avec appréhension

Dem ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Hé ben merde alors, tu t'es pas fais chier toi au moins. Comment…tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il

- J'aurais aimé. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu sois aussi libéré sexuellement, attention ce n'est pas une critique. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu le prends, y a rien de mal à rechercher le plaisir. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne le faisais pas de gaieté de cœur. Me dit-il en me regardant intensément comme pour découvrir mon secret

- Disons juste que je ne voulais rien de sérieux et je ne faisais pas confiance au mec mais…c'est du passé maintenant, je ne suis plus comme ça. J'ai Edward maintenant et je suis heureuse. Cette période est belle et bien derrière moi maintenant. Dis-je

- Content pour toi chérie, tu as trouvé l'homme qui a su te redonner confiance et c'est génial. Me dit Dem sincère

- Ouai, j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur lui. Dis-je en souriant

- Et…il sait comment tu étais avant ? Il n'a rien contre ? Me demanda Dem en fronçant les sourcils

- Il sait et je peux te dire qu'il était pire avant qu'on soit ensemble. Il n'a rien à m'envier. Lui dis-je en pouffant

- Ah d'accord, vous vous êtes bien trouvé alors, pas de doute. Me dit Dem en ricanant

- En effet. Lui répondis-je d'accord avec lui

Edward et moi, nous nous sommes bien trouvés

- Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure. Je t'appel si quoi que ce soit change. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Ok, à toute. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me relâchait

Après un dernier signe de la main, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Mais la parano que je suis hésita à le prendre. Peut-être qu'Edward était chez lui maintenant ou qu'il était en route. Il attendait sûrement d'être à l'aise chez lui pour m'appeler. Je me décidais à prendre les escaliers.

Après au moins 160 marches sans déconner, j'arrivais enfin en bas et sortis à toute vitesse de l'immeuble. Une fois en route vers chez moi pour récupérer ma moto, je riais toute seule dans la rue me moquant de ma bêtise.

J'arrivais rapidement au parking et sortis mon casque pour le mettre mais mon portable sonna. C'était Edward, je me dépêchais de répondre

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je pressé de savoir

- _Rebonjour à toi aussi._ Me dit Edward moqueur

- Rebonjour, allez dis-moi, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps. Lui dis-je avec empressement

- _Ok, ok. J'ai eu une entrevue avec le directeur du conservatoire et le professeur actuel de piano qui s'avère être un très bon ami de mon ancien prof, je l'ai déjà croisé quelques fois. On a discuté un petit moment puis ils m'ont demandé de jouer. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu et le prof de piano n'en revenait pas de ma façon de jouer, quand je lui ai dis que j'avais appris avec son ami il n'a pas été étonné. Ils m'ont aussi demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté mon ancien poste de professeur dans l'ancienne école et je leur ai dis que je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire à ce moment là et que ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment. En tout cas ils ont été très emballés. _Me dit Edward content

- Ca veut dire que tu va remplacer le prof de piano actuel? Lui demandais-je

- _Non, il reste le prof de piano._ Me dit Edward

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils t'ont appelé alors s'ils n'ont pas de poste pour toi ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- _Ils en ont un._ Me répondit Edward un sourire dans la voix

- Lequel ? Tu va lui tenir les partitions pendant les cours ? Ironisais-je

- _Mais non bébé, tu crois vraiment que je vais quitter mon ancien job pour faire pire ? _Me demanda Edward

- Ecoute, t'es vraiment en train de me stresser là. Pourquoi tu me torture comme ça en faisant tout ce suspens ? Parle ou je raccroche. Lui dis-je n'en pouvant plus

Il faisait exprès de me faire languir alors que j'étais vraiment impatiente de savoir si mon homme avait été pris ou pas.

- _Désolé bébé, je sais que tu as été là pour moi et que tu m'as encouragé. Je ne voulais pas te faire languir comme ça ma puce. Ils m'ont offert le poste de professeur de rattrapage. Apparemment le prof de piano met la barre très haute et les élèves ont du mal à suivre. Alors je vais aider les élèves en difficultés. Mes horaires dépendront des étudiants qui auront besoin de moi mais j'ai un salaire de base assez élevé quand même. Je devrais donner cours au minimum 2 jours par semaine. En plus, ils vont directement me mettre sous contrat, pas la peine de passer par la case essai. D'après ce qu'ils ont dis, ils en ont vu assez pour savoir que j'étais fais pour ce poste. En résumé ma Bella, j'ai le poste. C'est excitant et effrayant à la fois mais…je vais y arriver parce que je sais que tu me soutiens et que tu es là pour moi. Ca décuple mes forces et je me sens capable d'affronter n'importe quoi avec toi à mes côtés. _Me dit Edward tendrement

J'étais vraiment ému de ce que venait de dire mon homme à propos de moi même si je savais qu'il arriverait sans mal à percer sans moi. Il ne le savait pas mais il avait toute la force nécessaire pour aller plus loin, il lui fallait juste quelqu'un qui croit en lui et lui donne du courage. J'ai juste été là au bon moment.

Il allait enfin faire quelque chose qui allait lui plaire et lui ouvrir certainement d'autres portes. Il va enfin s'épanouir dans ce qu'il fait. Il m'a déjà raconté qu'il avait été professeur de piano dans une école prestigieuse à la fin de ses études. Mais que ça n'avait pas marché parce qu'il ne prenait pas ses cours vraiment aux sérieux et j'ai cru comprendre que ses relations avec les filles au sein de l'établissement ne l'avait pas aidé. La situation avait été problématique pour Edward qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ces filles et il craignait que ces histoires arrivent jusqu'à la direction. Il avait donc décidé de quitter ce poste avant qu'on ne le mette dehors et que ça entache sa carrière. Il avait très bien fait, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment pour lui d'avoir un tel poste avec autant de responsabilité alors qu'il était encore jeune. C'est donc comme ça qu'il en est arrivé à donner des cours à des enfants, comme ça pas de problème avec les filles de ce côté-là. Tout était différent aujourd'hui et Edward est prêt et à gagner en maturité. J'étais très fière de lui, il avait fais un grand pas en avant. Rare sont les personnes qui prennent des décisions importantes comme celle-ci, se remettre en question n'est pas facile. Il aurait pu jouer la sécurité et rester faire ce qu'il faisait mais il a décidé de sauter le pas et c'est très courageux de sa part.

- _Bébé ? T'es encore là ? _Me demanda Edward

- Oui…je suis là. Répondis-je en essayant de paraitre contente mais j'étais terriblement ému parce qu'il m'associait à cette réussite

- _Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ? _Me demanda-t-il paniqué

Apparemment je n'avais pas été assez discrète.

- Non. Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix

- _Bella, j'entends à ta voix que ça ne va pas alors ne me fais pas croire le contraire. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu as ? _Me demanda-t-il doucement

- Rien…c'est juste que je suis très fière de toi Edward. Tu va enfin faire quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment et je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu va te sentir mieux dans ta peau et tu le mérite vraiment. Je suis juste ravie pour toi et ému aussi. Lui dis-je en essayant de me reprendre

- _Oh ma chérie c'est adorable, tu es adorable. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir avec moi. Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé je serai encore à donner des cours à ces enfants. Tu m'as donné la force nécessaire Bella. Et le fait que ça te touche autant…. Tu es parfaite…j'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras là maintenant, j'ai envie de partager ce moment avec toi. _Me souffla Edward touché

- Moi aussi mon cœur, on fêtera ça tout les deux ce soir, c'est promis. Lui dis-je n'ayant qu'une envie était d'oublier cette soirée chez Dem et la passer avec seulement Edward

_- Ca veut dire qu'on n'ira pas…_

- Si Edward tu iras à ta soirée et moi la mienne. Je sais que ça te contrarie et que tu ne veux pas y aller mais c'est important qu'on fasse des choses chacun de notre côté. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne va pas t'ennuyer à cette soirée. On se verra après et on aura tout le temps pour se retrouver que tout les deux.Essayais-je de le persuader et moi aussi par la même occasion parce que je voulais également passer cette soirée rien qu'avec Edward

- _Tu veux de l'espace c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te laisse souffler ? Je…je ne pensais pas t'étouffer autant._ Me dit Edward peiné prenant tout de travers

Merde ! C'est en train de déraper là.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dis. Lui dis-je rapidement

- _Tu veux qu'on fasse des choses chacun de notre côté alors qu'on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble, je vois pas d'autre explication. Ce n'est pas grave Bella, je comprends…enfin non je ne comprends pas mais je vais faire comme si. Excuse-moi mais j'ai des choses à faire là. _Me dit Edward vexé

- Edward fais pas ça, c'est pas…

- _A ce soir Bella._ Me dit Edward avant de raccrocher

Putain ! Tout avait si bien commencé et cette soirée faisait tout partir en vrille. C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse embarquer dans des trucs pareils. Je rappelais Edward mais à ma grande surprise, il ne répondit pas à mon appel. Je crois que c'est grave quand ton mec ne répond plus, non ? C'est même très mauvais. Franchement, je paniquais et me disais que si ça se trouve il ne viendrait même pas chez Dem. Tout ça pour rien, on n'est pas dans la merde maintenant. J'appelais la seule personne susceptible de m'aider.

- Rose, faut que tu m'aide. Lui dis-je de suite

- _Ok…qu'es-ce qui se passe ? _Me demanda-t-elle

Je lui expliquais qu'en insistant lourdement sur la présence d'Edward à cette soirée, il en avait déduis que je voulais un peu d'air et m'éloigner de lui. Et que maintenant il ne répondait plus à mes appels.

- _En effet ça pars en vrille. _Constata Rose

- Et t'as trouvé ça tout de seul ? Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui dis-je ironique

- _Te fâche pas, c'est rien. Il t'en veut parce qu'il croit que tu essaye de l'éloigner de toi. Mais ça va s'arranger quand il te verra ce soir et qu'il saura que ce n'était pas le cas. _Me dit Rose essayant de me rassurer

- Et s'il ne vient pas ? Lui demandais-je

Me disant que c'est fort possible.

- _Il ira crois-moi, il va tourner en rond chez lui puis il va se décider à y aller pour te prouver qu'il est capable de faire des choses sans toi. Au fond Edward est très fière tu sais et il va se dire qu'il est là comme un con alors que toi tu t'amuse de ton côté. _Me dit Rose

- Donc…tu essaie de me dire qu'en quelque sorte il voudra se venger en allant à cette soirée ? Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment. Lui dis-je me demandant s'il le prendrait effectivement comme ça

- _Je crois que je me suis embrouillé là. Ecoutes, il va y aller et ce que tu cherche, non ? _Me demanda Rose

- Oui. Lui répondis-je

- _Alors voilà ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus ? _Me demanda Rose

- Rien…je veux juste que ça s'arrange et qu'il se rende compte que je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne. Lui dis-je

- _C'est ce qui va se passer alors respire. Tout va bien. S'il ne répond pas c'est qu'il est en train de ruminer dans son coin mais ça va lui passer. Par contre s'il te rappelle, ne répond pas parce qu'il risquerait de te dire que si c'est bien vrai ce que tu dis et que tu ne veux pas l'éloigner de toi, de ne pas aller à ta soirée et de le rejoindre chez lui. Ce qui fera tout capoter. Alors ne réponds pas. _Me dit Rose sûr d'elle

-Et tu ne crois pas que ça risque d'envenimer les choses ? Lui demandais-je

- _Il va se dire que tout comme lui tu as besoin de faire le point. Et qu'il récolte ce qu'il à semer en ne répondant pas à tes appels. _Me dit Rose me rassurant un peu

- Bien, mais si ça ne marche pas et que je suis dans la merde, tu es la deuxième personne à tuer sur ma liste après Demetri. Lui dis-je en plaisantant…un peu

- _Hey, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi ! _S'indigna-t-elle

- Tant pis, bon je dois y aller là. Merci de tes conseils. Lui dis-je

- _De rien, je viendrai demain plus tôt sans Emmet pour qu'on discute et que tu me raconte tous les détails. Ta vie est bien plus palpitante qu'un film. _Me dit-elle en riant

- C'est ça moque-toi. Bye Rose. Lui dis-je

- _Bye et bonne chance. _Me dit-elle avant que je ne raccroche

C'est un peu plus légère que je me rendis jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Salut beau gosse. Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre de Josh

Une infirmière sortant de la salle de bain me toisa méchamment en me regardant de haut en bas. Qu'es-ce qu'elle a celle-là ? Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je le sortis pour voir qui c'était…Edward ! Merde j'avais envie de lui répondre mais Rose avait raison il me demandera de rester avec lui et de ne pas aller à la soirée. Je le mis dans mon sac pour ne plus le sentir vibrer parce que je serais trop tenté de répondre et posais mon sac sur la petite table.

- Enfin tu es là mon amour, tu m'as manqué. Me dit Josh en me regardant avec insistance

Qu'es-ce que…Ok, je vois où est le problème. Encore une qui a succombé à son charme et dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

- Désolé mon cœur, je suis en retard. Lui dis-je en entrant dans son jeu

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, je vais lui faire sa toilette. Me dit l'infirmière mauvaise

- Elle peut rester, c'est ma fiancée. Lui dit-il sec

- Je peux même faire mieux amour, je vais te faire ta toilette. Lui dis-je en enlevant ma veste en jean et ne restant qu'avec mon débardeur blanc

Josh ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle le touche alors qu'elle avait des vues sur lui.

- Je ne pense pas non, vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour faire ce genre de choses. Me Dit-elle immédiatement

Ne me cherche pas toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait une quelconque qualification pour faire une toilette ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Ce n'est pas la toilette en elle-même qui nécessite une certaine connaissance mais les blessures du patient. Me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire se croyant plus maligne que moi

- Infirmière…Styles… Dis-je en me penchant légèrement pour regarder son badge sur sa blouse

- …je crois que je suis assez qualifié pour ce genre de choses étant donné que je suis médecin dans cet hôpital même. Vous pouvez aller vous renseigner si vous le voulez. Je suis le Docteur Swan S-W-A-N, donc je suis en mesure d'intervenir s'il arrive quelque chose à mon fiancé. Lui dis-je en la regardant bien en face

Je la vis ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement avant de changer de couleur. Mais elle devait avoir un gros coup de cœur pour Josh puisqu'elle ne se démonta pas.

- C'est mon travail, je suis payé pour faire ça. Me dit-elle en allant vers Josh

Vais lui faire bouffer son gant de toilette !

- J'imagine donc que vous avez d'autres patients qui vous attende et qui ont besoin de vous ? Alors si vous aviez dans l'idée de tripoter mon fiancé, c'est peine perdu parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Je vous prie donc de nous laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour que je fasse convenablement sa toilette. Et à l'avenir c'est moi et moi seul qui m'en occuperait. Lui dis-je à bout de patience

Je la vis serrer les dents et nous tourner le dos avant de partir rouge de colère.

Poufiasse ! Elle m'avait vraiment énervé pour le coup. Je respirais un bon coup avant de faire le tour près de Josh.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Josh avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Ca te fait rire ? Tu veux peut-être que je la rappelle ? Je te signale que c'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça alors…

- Je ne me moque pas Bella, je suis juste content que tu sois arrivé avant qu'elle ne commence quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours elle qui me fait ma toilette et elle a un regard sur mon corps quand elle me touche qui me donne froid dans le dos. Je la soupçonne même de s'être arrangée avec les autres infirmières pour que ce soit elle qui me lave. Me dit Josh en grimaçant

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Lui demandais-je

- T'as pas le temps de gérer ce genre de connerie Bella, t'en a assez fais pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te demander de l'aide quand je t'ai vu entrer. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Ca aurait été suffisant si tu étais juste resté pendant qu'elle me faisait ma toilette. Je voulais juste qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin sachant que ma fiancée était là et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher les yeux si elle faisait un geste de travers. Me dit Josh

- Tu voulais que je la laisse faire ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Non, je dis juste que j'ai obtenu bien plus que ce que j'espérais. Merci. Me dit-il en me tirant le bras pour que je m'abaisse

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je posais ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me caressa les cheveux.

- Y a pas de quoi, je joue la fiancée folle furieuse quand tu veux. Lui dis-je en riant alors que je me redressais

- Je ne crois pas que ton copain apprécierait. Me dit-il en souriant

Je repensais à Edward et mon sourire s'effaça quelque peu. Je me demandais comment il allait prendre le fait que je ne réponde pas à son appel. Il l'avait fait aussi alors…

- Y a un problème avec lui ? Me demanda Josh en voyant ma tête

- Non, tout va bien. Lui répondis-je un peu trop rapidement

- Ouai c'est ça, je vais te croire. Tu me le dirais si c'était quelque chose de sérieux ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux

- Bien sûr, t'es mon meilleur ami Josh. Lui dis-je en le relevant un peu pour le mettre en position assise

Je défis le nœud pour défaire sa blouse et l'aidais à en sortir ses bras. Je la reposais sur ses genoux ne dénudant que son torse. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus bas, Josh fera…ce qui se trouve en bas. Il avait encore pas mal de bleus mais la plupart étaient en train de disparaitre. Le plus impressionnant venait du gros hématome qu'il avait près des côtés, il était violet et assez grand.

Je plongeais ma main dans la bassine où l'eau était devenue presque froide.

- Je reviens, je vais mettre de l'eau chaude. Lui dis-je alors qu'il acquiesçait

Je renversais l'eau dans le lavabo et ouvrait l'eau. J'attendais un peu qu'elle soit assez chaude. Je relevais la tête et vis mon visage dans le miroir. J'avais l'air fatigué et je n'en avais pas que l'air. Je remplissais la petite bassine d'eau chaude et repartis dans la chambre.

Je m'arrêtais net en voyant Edward sur le pas de la porte. Putain il fait quoi là ? Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant pour reprendre une course effréné. Qu'es-ce que je devais dire ou faire ? Il n'est peut-être pas là pour moi ? Il est peut-être juste venu voir Josh ? Vraiment ? Etais-je aussi naïve ?

- Salut. Me dit-il avec hésitation

Il attendait un signe de ma part mais c'était lui qui m'avait raccroché au nez, non? Lui qui s'était fais tout un film de rien du tout.

- Salut. Lui répondis-je alors que je vis Josh remettre sa blouse

Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'empêchais de la remettre. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise devant Edward et qu'il avait peur qu'il se fasse de fausses idées ou encore parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il y avait un malaise entre nous et qu'il voulait que j'arrange ça avant.

- C'est bon je vais le faire seul. Me dit Josh sérieux

- Ah ouai ? Montre-moi. Lui dis-je en essorant le gant de toilette savonneux pour lui tendre

Il le prit et commença par son bras en essayant de cacher sa grimace

- Allez donne. Lui dis-je en lui reprenant

- Tu va bien Josh ? Lui demanda Edward en se rapprochant

Il s'asseya de l'autre côté du lit me rendant nerveuse.

- Mieux, normalement je suis dehors dans deux jours d'après le médecin. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Lui répondit-il

- Je comprends mais tu va autant avoir besoin d'une présence qu'ici. Lui dit Edward

- Je sais mais au moins je serai chez moi et on ne rentrera pas dans ma chambre à toute heure de la nuit ou du jour. On a aucune intimité, ni tranquillité ici. Dit-il alors que je passais le gant de toilette dans son dos doucement.

Je sentis Josh se détendre au fur et à mesure.

Je repassais à l'avant et rinçais de nouveau le gant de toilette. Je passais ensuite doucement sur ces côtes en faisant attention. Je sentis Josh souffler.

- Je te fais mal ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, ça fais du bien au contraire. Me dit-il alors que je trempais de nouveau le gant de toilette dans l'eau chaude

C'était la chaleur qui lui faisait du bien. Je repassais de nouveau sur ses côtes me demandant ce qu'Edward faisait là s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était en train d'empirer la situation là !

- Je t'ai appelé. Me dit-il alors que je passais sur les bras de Josh

- Moi aussi. Lui répondis-je en le regardant

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la poufiasse d'infirmière.

- Je venais voir si vous aviez finis de faire la toilette de votre fiancé. Me dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire

- Pas tout à fait. Vous pourriez fermer la porte s'il vous plait ? Il risque de tomber malade avec les courants d'air. Lui dis-je alors que je la voyais toiser Edward

Et on passe à un autre. Peut-être qu'après ça elle allait lâcher Josh. Quoi que maintenant elle a des vues sur mon homme. Je me vois pas lui dire « _Hey, lui aussi il est à moi ! »_ Ca serait assez bizarre. Après un dernier regard vers Edward, elle sortit mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qu'Edward se leva comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge.

- Je vais aller attendre dehors que vous finissiez. Dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment

Je restais bouche bée alors que Josh me regarda.

- T'as compris quelque chose toi ? Me demanda-t-il

- Pas plus que toi. Qu'es-ce qu'il a bon sang ? Pourquoi il est venu si c'est pour…putain. Dis-je ne sachant plus quoi penser

Je sentais que la situation m'échappais complètement et pourtant je n'avais rien fais de mal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne ici ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir qu'on se parle ?

Je terminais la toilette de Josh et rapprochais la bassine de lui.

- Je te laisse faire le reste. Lui dis-je en allant laver mes mains

- Bella ? M'appela Josh d'une drôle de voix alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain

Je me retournais alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils

- Tu crois que…qu'il a cru que…

- Que quoi Josh ? Lui demandais-je en revenant vers lui

- Que tu allais me laver là aussi ? Que c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti ? Me demanda Josh en grimaçant tout en regardant plus bas

- Mais non voyons, il n'est pas bête, il sait bien que je n'irais pas fourrer ma main dans ton boxer quand même. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Josh. Dis-je en riant

Josh ne riait pas pour autant.

- Bella…j'ai vu son regard quand il est sorti. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est sorti pour nous laisser finir alors qu'il était déjà là lorsque tu avais commencé ? Va le voir Bella pour rétablir la vérité sinon ça va faire des problèmes entre vous. J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un malaise alors n'empirez pas les choses. Me dit-il sérieux

- Ok j'y avais. Termine de te laver, je te laisse 5 minutes. Lui dis-je avant de sortir

Je regardais devant la porte mais il n'y avait personne, personne non plus dans la salle d'attente. J'allais ensuite voir à la cafétéria mais toujours rien. Je me dirigeais ensuite sur le parking pour voir s'il n'était pas sorti prendre l'air mais rien non plus et aucune trace de sa voiture. Me dites pas qu'il est parti ? J'étais furieuse contre lui d'être parti comme ça. Il était venu pour arranger les choses non ? Pourtant il a fait tout le contraire « _On doit apprendre à se parler Bella, la communication c'est la clé_ » Mon cul ouai, qu'es-ce qu'il venait juste de faire là ? Il fuyait au lieu de m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. D'ailleurs il pensait vraiment que j'allais m'aventurer à toucher le sexe de Josh. Putain rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de lui mettre des baffes !

Je retournais furieuses dans la chambre de Josh qui essayait d'attraper l'essuie que j'avais mise trop loin de lui. Je la pris et l'essuyais doucement en silence. Puis je lui remis sa blouse et allais jeter l'eau dans le lavabo et rincer la bassine ainsi que le gand de toilette.

- Merci. Me dit Josh alors que je revenais m'asseoir

- Je t'en prie. Lui répondis-je

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il voyant que je ne disais rien

- Alors il est parti ce con. Sifflais-je

- Merde. Dit Josh se sentant coupable

- Comme tu dis…je suis tellement en colère contre lui. Qu'il me croit capable de te toucher de cette façon c'est…

- Insultant ? Proposa Josh

- Insultant ouai mais pour qui il nous prend bordel. Ok au début on avait une relation un peu bizarre mais pas au point de se toucher de cette façon putain. En plus il croyait que j'allais faire ça alors qu'on est ensemble et surtout avec lui juste à côté ? Il nous prend pour des dépravé ou quoi ? Argh ça me rend folle. Dis-je en me levant pour faire les cents pas

- Appel le maintenant tant que c'est encore frais. Explique …MERDE ! Dit Josh en se tapant le front

- QUOI ? T'as mal quelque part ? Lui demandais-je affolé

- Non Bella…Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Edward parte ? Me demanda Josh

- Heu…je sais pas, rien je te lavais c'est tout. Lui répondis-je

- Non…qui est rentré dans la chambre Bella ? Insista Josh

- Cette conne d'infirmière. Répondis-je ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir

- Ouai et qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit ? Rappelle-t-en mot pour mot. M'intima Josh

Je réfléchissais et me figeais. FIANCE ! Elle a appelé Josh mon fiancé, c'est pour ça qu'il est partis ? C'est une blague ? Pourquoi il n'a pas posé la question ? Moi à sa place je n'aurais pas hésité à demander une explication.

- Putain. Soufflais-je en m'affalant sur la chaise

Déjà que j'étais fatigué, là je suis complètement lessivé.

- Prend ton téléphone et appelle Bella. Allez bouge ton cul tout de suite. Vous êtes vachement compliqué tout les deux. Me dit Josh exaspéré

- J'ai rien fais je te signale. Dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone

- Je sais. Me dit-il désolé

J'appelais mais il ne répondit pas. Je rappelais une deuxième puis une troisième fois avant d'abandonner.

Je lui envoyais un message furieuse qu'il ne réponde pas.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda Josh en se redressant

- J'envoi un texto. Lui répondis-je en tapant

_**FAIS MOI SIGNE QUAND TU **_

- Bella fais pas ça, surtout pas quand tu…

_**SERAS PRËT A AVOIR UNE CONVERSTION D'ADULTE**_

- Bella…arrête. Me prévint Josh anxieux

Mais le pauvre il ne pouvait rien faire de son lit et moi j'étais bien trop en colère

_**PARCE QUE C'EST FRANCHEMENT IMMATURE DE NE PAS REPONDRE QUAND JE T'APPEL POUR QU'ON S'EXPLIQUE !**_

Et…

- Bella…tu va le regretter…

Envoyé, voilà !

- Trop tard. Lui dis-je en balançant mon portable sur la table

- T'es chiante bordel, t'as écris quoi ? Me demanda Josh excédé

- Rien de trop grave. Lui répondis-je en me frottant le visage

- Fais pas chier et dis-moi ce que tu as écris. Me dit fermement Josh

Je me levais agacé et lui mis mon portable entre les mains. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans mon portable à la recherche de mon texto.

- Ok, c'est pas aussi grave que ce que je pensais. Souffla-t-il soulagé

- Je te l'avais dis. Lui dis-je

- Je te connais quand t'es dans cet état, tu fais n'importe quoi et après tu regrette. Me dit Josh

- Ouai mais là je n'ai rien dis de mal, je n'ai dis que ce que je pensais. Tu trouve que j'ai mal fais ? Lui demandais-je curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il en pensait

- Sur ce coup là…je trouve que tu as bien fais. Tu as des raisons d'être en colère après lui parce qu'il a préféré fuir au lieu de te poser la question et…il aurait pu avoir plus confiance en toi et ton jugement avant de partir comme ça. Je crois que ce que tu lui as envoyé va le faire réfléchir. Je crois même qu'il va avoir honte de lui. Mais par pitié Bella, quand il viendra vers toi, ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu lui en veux mais ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Ecoute-le et…pardonne-lui, sa seul excuse c'est qu'il t'aime profondément. Ne le condamne pas pour ça. Me dit Josh sérieux

- Pourquoi tu le défends au lieu de le descendre ? Si c'était Vince, il aurait fait tout le contraire. Lui dis-je

- Vince est con, il aurait dis n'importe quoi pour salir Edward. Si je te dis ça c'est parce que je vois à quel point il t'aime Bella et je ne crois pas que tu retrouveras quelqu'un comme lui. Personne n'a dit qu'être en couple était facile ! C'est un travail de tous les jours pour que tout se passe bien et vous vous cherchez encore. Vous cherchez encore une certaine stabilité, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi casse couille. Mais une fois que vous aurez trouvé un équilibre, ça sera que du bonheur. Alors fais le nécessaire Bella. Je sais qu'avant qu'il ne vienne vous vous êtes embrouillé, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et il est venu ici pour se rattraper, non ? Je trouve que c'est assez courageux de sa part même si ça a foutu plus de merde entre vous au final. Dit Josh en riant à la fin

- Te moque pas Josh, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Lui dis-je en le regardant mauvaise

- Bella, avoue quand même que c'est tordant. Il vient pour arranger les choses et il repars en se demandant pourquoi l'infirmière croit que t'es ma fiancée et croit que tu vas me laver la queue. Franchement je trouve ça hilarant. Me dit Josh en riant alors que je souriais

Putain ça n'aurait pas pu être pire ! Josh avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il riait et je le suivis dans son fou rire. Quelle journée de merde alors qu'à la base elle devait être super. Edward a trouvé une bonne place et on devrait être en train de fêter ça. Foutu Démetri et sa fête, c'est sa faute tout ça. Si je n'avais pas obligé Edward à y aller, ça n'aurait pas engendré tout ça.

- Franchement on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous, je suis crevé maintenant. Me dit Josh en baillant

- Au moins ça t'aura fais une distraction. Soufflais-je

- Ouai même si j'aurai préféré ne pas être la cause de cet énorme malentendu. Me dit Josh désolé

- C'est pas toi, tu n'as rien fais Josh. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Josh bailla une nouvelle fois.

- Repose-toi, tu es fatigué. Lui dis-je en me levant pour me rapprocher du lit

- J'ai l'impression d'être un petit vieux. Me dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller

- C'est normal, ton corps a besoin de récupérer. Lui dis-je en le bordant

- Mhm. Me dit-il en fermant ses yeux

Il était épuisé le pauvre. Je lui embrassais le front tendrement et me rasseyais sur la chaise. Je le regardais dormir et les images de mon cauchemar me revinrent en tête. J'essayais de les chasser très loin et à la place gravais cette image de Josh en train de dormir. Il avait l'air tellement paisible et serein, je préférais de loin cette image de Josh plutôt que celle de lui ensanglanté. Je me levais doucement et fermais les rideaux. Je mis ensuite ma veste et pris mon sac. Je jetais un dernier regard à Josh avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre.

- Hey salut Bella ? Entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler

Je me retournais et vis Tina la fille du labo.

- Salut comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je par politesse

- Bien mais je suis pressé, je t'ai vu alors je voulais en profiter pour te dire que tes résultats étaient prêt au cas où tu voudrais les récupérer maintenant. Me dit-elle

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts avant demain. Lui dis-je étonné

- Ca devrait être le cas mais Kate m'a dis que c'était vachement important alors voilà. Me dit-elle

- C'est…super. Lui dis-je un peu perdue

- Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi et je te les donne, je finis dans 10 minutes et je sais qu'il y a les analyses de ton copain avec. John ne te donnera jamais les résultats de ton copain, tu sais comment il est, très à cheval sur le règlement mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne m'attireras pas d'ennuie. Me dit-elle en souriant

C'était une petite jeune, sympa et très dynamique.

- Ok, je te suis. Lui dis-je en la suivant

Une fois arrivé, elle fouilla dans une pile d'enveloppe et me tendis deux grandes enveloppes marron.

- Voilà, désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec un canon ce soir et je dois encore aller me préparer, salut. Me dit-elle me laissant seul avec les résultats

Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir ça aujourd'hui, encore moins en ce moment de crise. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avaient de problèmes mais c'était quand même flippant d'avoir ces enveloppes en mains. Je pliais les enveloppes en deux et les mis dans mon sac. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. Ce qui me faisait flipper, était ce que ça signifiait. Une fois qu'Edward et moi les auront ouvertes, plus rien ne nous retiendra de faire l'amour. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais ça me stressais et me rendais nerveuse. J'avais toujours baiser avec les hommes, c'était brutal et fort. Avec Jake c'était différent mais comme je n'éprouvais rien pour lui, cette notion de faire l'amour était faussé. Ca allait être totalement différent avec Edward. Rien que nos séances de câlins poussé m'avait apporté plus de plaisir que je n'avais imaginé alors qu'es-ce que ça serait quand on fera l'amour.

La question ne se posait pas pour l'instant de toute façon, pas dans la merde dans laquelle on se trouvait.

Je pris la route de chez moi essayant de faire abstraction de ces résultats et arrivais rapidement à la maison. En rentrant je m'affalais sur le canapé en soupirant. J'avais envie d'aller dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Oublier tout ce qui m'embrouillait l'esprit et fermer les yeux quelques instants. Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi et ouvrais les yeux pour voir qui étais à côté de moi.

- Hey, suis contente de te voir. Lui dis-je en mettant ma tête sur son épaule

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. Me dit Angie en me caressant les cheveux

- Sale journée. Murmurais-je

- Mais encore…tu veux m'en parler ? Me demanda sa douce voix

- Pourquoi t'es pas plus souvent là ? Lui demandais-je comme un reproche

- Désolé ma Bella mais Ben ne me laisse quasiment plus sortir de chez lui. Il arrête pas de me demander de venir vivre avec lui étant donné que j'y suis déjà tout le temps mais…je sais pas, je suis bien ici avec vous et…je ne sais pas trop…c'est comme si j'avais besoin d'une sécurité au cas où. Je sais que tu va me dire que je vois juste le mauvais côté des choses mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que la roue tourne et que…tout ce bonheur a un prix. Je sais c'est idiot mais j'y peux rien, tu me connais toi, tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Me dit Angela elle aussi perdue

Bienvenue au club !

- Tu sais que je t'adore et que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Même si tu n'es pas souvent là, je sais qu'à un moment donné tu vas refaire surface et c'est ça que j'aime. Je sais que tu es là même si tu n'es pas là. Tu me comprends là ? Lui demandais-je

- Je vois absolument ce que tu veux dire. Me répondit Angela en grattant mon cuir chevelu avec ses ongles

Ca faisait du bien.

- Mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, je veux que tu sois la plus heureuse possible. Et si ça veut dire habiter avec Ben, alors…je ne peux que t'encourager à le faire même si tu me manqueras infiniment et qu'on sera un peu dans la merde parce qu'on devra avoir une nouvelle coloc pour pouvoir payer l'appart. Lui dis-je en riant parce que dans un sens je la culpabilisais de vouloir partir

Parce que si elle part on va vraiment être dans la merde. Et franchement, je ne me vois pas habiter avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais je n'habiterais pas avec Ben jusqu'à ce que me sente totalement prête. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour le loyer parce que je suis encore là pour un bout de temps. Me rassura Angela

- Tu trouverais égoïste de ma part de te dire que j'en suis heureuse ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, au contraire je trouve ça touchant. Tu sais bien que même si on ne se voit plus aussi souvent tu reste ma meilleure amie. On a un lien fort toi et moi que personne ne peut comprendre, on en a bavé pour en arriver là où en est et tu es celle vers qui je me tournerais si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Ne l'oublie pas. Me dit Angela sérieuse

- Idem pour moi. Tu peux te compter n'importe quand sur moi, je serais toujours là. D'ailleurs tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? J'aimerai que tu ramène Ben et que vous veniez diner ici. Il y aura Jazz et Alice, Rose et Emmet et…Edward peut-être. Lui dis-je incertaine

Va savoir comment se passeront les choses d'ici demain !

- C'est officielle maintenant ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Je suis resté loin de cet appartement bien trop longtemps. Me dit Angela avide de potin

- Oui, on est enfin ensemble mais disons que…qu'aujourd'hui c'est pas trop la joie. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Déjà ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle

Je lui racontais donc le plan de Dem et le fait qu'Edward ait pensé que je voulais qu'il me laisse souffler. Puis lui rapportais ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital avant qu'Edward parte sans un mot.

- Oooook, c'est pas triste votre truc…enfin si mais…je voulais dire que c'est pas…

- T'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. La coupais-je en me redressant

Je m'adossais au canapé et soufflais fortement

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler après ce malentendu à l'hôpital ? Me demanda Angela

- Oui mais il n'a pas répondu. Et ça, ça m'a énervé encore plus. Tu réagirais comment si Ben était à ma place et toi à celle d'Edward ? Lui demandais-je

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un petit moment avant de me répondre

- Honnêtement, je lui demanderai des explications avant de sauter à n'importe quelle conclusion même si ma première réaction serait de prendre ça mal. Me dit Angela

- Voilà une réaction saine, pas comme celle qu'il a eu ! Dis-je d'accord avec Angela

- Je crois juste que...ça faisait beaucoup en une fois. Votre malentendu au téléphone puis toi faisant la toilette de Josh, puis cette infirmière qui fait passer Josh pour ton fiancé. Je crois que c'était un peu trop pour lui. Il a eu besoin de s'éloigner. Je crois que vous seriez allé droit dans le mur si vous aviez discuté à ce moment là. Me dit Angela

- Je ne crois pas non, je lui aurais dis que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de toucher autre chose que le torse de Josh et que je m'étais fais passé pour la fiancée de Josh parce que cette infirmière était collante et mettait Josh mal à l'aise. Voilà tout, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'aurait jamais dû se pointer à l'hôpital, jamais. Dis-je en soupirant

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais que ça te parait être beaucoup là maintenant mais ce ne sont que des petits malentendus qui sont venus se rajouter les uns aux autres. Je suis certaine que tout sera arrangé ce soir. Vous en rirez même, fais-moi confiance. Ca va bien se passer. Edward n'est pas bête, il doit juste se ressaisir. Me dit Angela confiante

- Puisses-tu dire vrai sainte Angela. Lui dis-je

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai un diner chez les parents de Ben. Me dit Angela en se levant

- Hey, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour demain soir. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre

- Oh, tu peux compter sur nous on sera là. D'ailleurs je t'aiderai à préparer le diner. Me dit Angela

- Merci t'es un ange. Ca va me faire plaisir de voir Ben, ça fais longtemps. Dis-je en souriant

- Ooooh ouai, vous et vos fameuses discussions. Ria Angela en allant dans sa chambre

Ben et moi nous entendions bien et nous avions toujours des conversations intéressantes. Il était 18h30, fort possible qu'Alice ne rentrerait pas tout de suite alors je l'appelais.

- _Salut grande sœur, comment va ?_ Me demanda Alice en décrochant

- Je vais bien, je suppose que tu es avec Jasper ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oui, il vient de me prendre au boulot…enfin il est venu me chercher quoi. Lui et moi on a rien fais à la boutique hein ? Ne crois pas que…merde arrête de rigoler sinon je rentre et je te laisse tout seul cette nuit._ S'énerva Alice contre Jasper qui devait rire de sa connerie

Moi aussi je me retenais de rire. Sacré Alice !

- Alice, il n'y a que toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné ici. J'avais compris qu'il était venu te chercher et rien d'autre. Me moquais-je

- _Ouai c'est ça. _Bouda-t-elle

- Soit, tu va dormir chez Jazz cette nuit ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oui et toi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

- Heu…je ne crois pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour moi dans le lit. Dis-je en essayant de rester sérieuse

- _Ha ha, très marrant, je suis morte de rire. C'est ma fête ou quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle vexée

- Mais non, je te taquine. Probable que je dorme chez Edward, c'est pas encore sûr. En faite je t'appel pour te dire d'inviter Jazz à diner pour demain soir, j'ai invité Rose, Emmet, Ben et Angie. Toi aussi bien évidemment mais tu es de la maison donc je ne te compte pas. Lui dis-je

- _Dis que je fais partie des meubles tant que tu y es. _Me dit-elle mauvaise

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être susceptible ce soir ! Lui dis-je

- _C'est ça, inverse les rôles. C'est toi qui me cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Attends deux secondes que je demande à Jazz…Oui il est d'accord. Mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'aider puisque je travail, je serai là vers 18h. _Me dit-elle

- Pas de problème, il y a déjà Angie et Rose qui vont m'aider. Lui dis-je

- _Oh…ok, c'est bien. Autre chose ? _Me demanda-t-elle bizarrement

- Non…juste ça. Je vais te laisser alors. Passe une bonne soirée et à demain. Lui dis-je

- _Toi aussi et à demain._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Etrange, quelque chose avait eu l'air de la déranger mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je n'avais rien dis de mal pourtant. Pas envie de me prendre la tête avec autre chose. Une bonne chose de faite, tout le monde était prévenu…enfin restait plus qu'Edward.

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. J'avais encore du temps devant moi avant de me préparer pour aller chez Dem. J'enlevais donc mon pantalon et restais en débardeur. Je me faufilais sous la couette. Je réglais mon portable vers 20h, de toute façon Dem allait m'appeler si Edward se pointait et je ne devais y aller qu'une heure après. Ca ne me prit que quelques minutes pour me plonger dans un profond sommeil.

J'étais toujours dans ce satané couloir avec le corps de Josh et cette marre de sang. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever mais rien à faire. A chaque fois je m'étalais encore plus dedans. Puis au moment où j'y étais presque, une main m'attrapais le poignet. Je me retournais pour voir Josh me regarder les yeux injecté de sang. Un frisson parcouru mon corps et je me crispais. En le voyant comme ça, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

- Vraiment ? Tu as encore le culot de verser des larmes pour moi ? Me demanda Josh mauvais

Je ne répondais rien trop bouleversé

- C'est une insulte de te voir pleurer pour moi Bella. On est que tout les deux tu sais, pas besoin de jouer la comédie maintenant que je sais que tu n'en à rien à foutre de moi. Me dit-il le regard dur

- Ne dis pas ça. Réussis-je à dire en tremblant

J'avais tout d'un coup très froid

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'accepte pas la vérité ? Pourtant tous tes gestes prouvent mes dire. Me répondit Josh

- Ne dis pas ça. Répétais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles mais je continuais à l'entendre parfaitement

- Tu sais…il y a une chose que tu aurais pu faire qui aurait rendu les choses plus facile pour nous deux. Me dit Josh

- Qu'…quoi ? Lui demandais-je frigorifié

C'est là que je vis un couteau dans sa main droite alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui en tirant sur mon poignet. J'essayais de me raccrocher à n'importe quoi en vain.

- Tu aurais très bien pu m'enfoncer ce couteau en plein cœur, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide pour toi et moins douloureux pour moi. Me dit-il en positionnant le couteau à l'emplacement où se trouvait son cœur

Je sentis de drôle de sensation dans tout mon corps, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'appelait. Comme si on m'attendait autre part ! J'étais tiraillé entre deux endroits et je me sentais perdu. Tellement perdu et seule.

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Josh attrapa la main dont il tenait le poignet et la referma sur le manche du couteau. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur et essayais de me dégager la main. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Josh était beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'essayais de toutes mes forces en pleurant. Cette image de moi tenant un couteau pointé sur le cœur de Josh me paniquait complètement.

Mais alors que j'essayais toujours de me dégager de là, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je regardais autour de moi mais ne voyais personne. Pourtant la voix semblait si proche. Mais alors que maintenant j'étais concentré sur la voix, je sentis le couteau s'enfoncer dans la peau de Josh. Je laissais échapper un cri et tirais de toutes mes forces pour empêcher la progression de la lame. Mais là où il y avait la main de Josh emprisonnant la mienne sur le couteau…il n'y avait plus que la mienne à présent. Seul moi avais le pouvoir d'arrêter les choses. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau y mettre toute ma force, je n'y arrivais pas tandis que le couteau s'enfonçait et que le visage de Josh se crispait sous la douleur. Je hurlais à présent sentant le couteau proche du cœur, rien ne semblait arrêter les choses. Puis d'un coup le couteau s'enfonça entièrement de lui-même et les yeux de Josh s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur alors que je hurlais.

Puis je me sentis brusquement tiré en avant et me retrouvais dans une étreinte viril. Je tremblais toujours et je transpirais. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le décor de ma chambre.

- Seigneur ! Bella ? Ma puce ça va ? Oh mon Dieu si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur ! Me dit une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Jasper

Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là ?

J'essayais de me calmer et le serrais fort contre moi heureuse qu'il soit là malgré tout. Il me berçait doucement m'embrassant la tête de temps en temps. Après au moins 5 minutes il m'éloigna de lui. Il m'observa inquiet avant de porter ses mains à mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Je suis monté récupérer le chargeur d'Alice et je t'ai entendu crier quand je suis rentré. J'ai été obligé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Tu m'as foutu la trouille, ça fais au moins 5 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Me dit-il anxieux

- Désolé. Lui dis-je la voix rauque à force de crier je crois

- Je ne pensais pas que tes cauchemars étaient aussi violent Bella, c'était…y a pas de mots, ça m'a fais mal de te voir comme ça. Me dit-il alors que son portable sonna

- C'est Alice, elle m'attend en bas. Je vais lui dire de monter. Me dit Jazz alors qu'il allait répondre

- NON ! Lui dis-je avant qu'il n'en est eu le temps

- Bella…je comprends que tu ne veuille pas lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais je ne peux simplement pas partir et te laisser ici seul après ça. Me dit Jasper en me prenant la main

- Le plus dur est passé, de toute façon je dois me préparer à sortir. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Jazz fais-moi confiance ça va aller. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Edward et non je t'interdis de lui en parler, il en a déjà supporté assez comme ça. Lui dis-je en toussant

Ma gorge me faisait mal tellement j'avais crié.

- Il devrait le savoir Bella, il voudrait le savoir. Il m'en voudrait si je lui cachais ça. Me dit Jazz mal à l'aise

Je savais que s'il voulait en parler à Edward c'était d'abord pour moi, pour qu'Edward prenne soin de moi mais Edward faisait déjà tellement pour moi.

- Il sait déjà ce que c'est et il ne peut rien y faire. Il va juste se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été avec moi, ça ne sert à rien Jazz, crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça. J'aimerai l'épargner un peu. Lui dis-je suppliante en toussant de nouveau

Parler me faisait un peu mal.

Le téléphone de Jazz sonna encore une fois et il répondit rapidement.

- J'avais du mal à le trouver, je viens de mettre la main dessus. J'arrive. Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher

- Laisse-moi au moins te préparer quelque chose pour soulager ta gorge. Me dit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce avant que je ne l'en dissuade

J'attrapais mon portable et vis qu'il était 19h45. Je ramenais aussi la couette sur mes jambes prenant conscience que je ne portais plus que mon shorty et mon débardeur.

- Tiens, bois ça. Me dit-il en revenant dans la chambre

Je ne me posais pas de question et pris une gorgée du liquide fumant. C'était du lait chaud avec du miel, ça me soulagea instantanément.

- Merci Jazz, tu es adorable. Lui dis-je touché qu'il fasse ça pour moi

- Je n'ai rien fais Bella, en tout cas rien qu'un ami normal n'aurait fais. Me dit Jazz en me caressant la joue

- Tu devrais y aller avant qu'Alice ne se pose des questions. Lui dis-je

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule. Me dit Jazz en grimaçant

- Ca va aller, je te le jure. Je vais aller prendre une douche, me préparer et sortir. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça va maintenant. Lui dis-je

Jazz m'examina un long moment avant de soupirer.

- Bien…mais je veux que tu m'appelle à n'importe quelle heure si tu en as besoin, ok ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux

- Promis je le ferai, vas-y maintenant. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire

Il se pencha et m'embrassa longuement le front avant de se lever

- Je t'adore Jazz. Lui dis-je ému qu'il s'inquiète autant de mon état

- Moi aussi Bella, tu es une sœur pour moi. Me dit Jazz sérieux avant de sortir

J'entendis la porte d'entré claquer et restais encore un moment dans mon lit à boire le lait chaud. Je crois que c'était la crise la plus violente que j'ai eu depuis le début. C'était aussi le cauchemar le plus effrayant. J'arrivais presque à sentir le couteau s'enfoncer dans la chair de Josh. J'eu tout d'un coup la nausée et courus précipitamment vers la salle de bain. Tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac y compris le lait chaud y passa.

Une fois finis, je restais assise à même le sol un peu chamboulé. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me fit revenir à moi. Je me levais pour aller répondre mais à peine avais-je réussis à attraper mon portable que la sonnerie s'arrêta. C'était Dem…il rappela tout de suite après.

- _Quand même, j'espère que tu n'as pas répondu parce que tu étais occupé à te faire belle ! _Me reprocha Dem alors que j'entendais de la musique derrière lui

Je me regardais encore en shorty et débardeur !

- Euh…ouai c'est ça. Lui mentis-je

- _T'as une drôle de voix…Ca va ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Ouai ça va, je couve peut-être quelque chose. Lui dis-je

- _Mouai…bien, je t'appelle pour te dire que ton boyfriend vient d'arriver. _Me dit-il tout excité

Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme.

- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- _Ouai, il est encore plus hot que dans mes souvenirs. Cependant, il n'a pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup le pauvre. Je vais aller lui faire la conversation avant que les hyènes qui le reluquent ne lui sautent dessus. Vu comment elles sont excités depuis qu'il est arrivé, je pense que tu devrais te pointer disons…dans 45 minutes au lieu d'une heure. Histoire de bien les faire baver avant de leur donner le coup de grâce quand elles te verront avec lui. _Me dit Dem enthousiaste

Je crois qu'il est temps pour lui d'arrêter de regarder les soaps à la télé !

- Une chose que je dois te dire…on est un peu en froid Dem, ta petite sauterie a un peu foutu la merde. Je l'ai tellement poussé à y aller qu'il croit que je veux un peu d'espace. Lui dis-je en toussant à la fin

Ca commençait à m'énerver d'ailleurs. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et me refis une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel

- _Merde…c'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? Attends…c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, je vais avoir droit à des réconciliations en directe alors, ça c'est génial. _Répondit Dem contre toute attente

- T'es vraiment flippant toi, faut vraiment que t'aies une vie sociale. Lui dis-je en buvant le lait chaud

- _Je sais…je me fais peur tout seul. Mais c'est pas grave, tu me remercieras quand votre réconciliation sera torride._ Me dit-il

Ou pas, va savoir ce qui va se passer ce soir !

- _Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer chérie. Encore une chose, si tu avais peur d'en faire trop avec ta tenue, tu devrais voir ce qui se passe ici, c'est…SCANDALEUX. Ramène tes fesses et sois torride ma belle._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Il m'avait fatigué en quelques minutes. Je m'adossais au comptoir et finissais ma tasse de lait chaud.

Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre et allais directement dans la salle de bain. Impossible que je sois là-bas dans 45 minutes. Je devais absolument prendre une douche pour me détendre parce que j'étais tellement tendu que j'avais mal aux muscles. Je me glissais sou l'eau chaude et diminuais l'eau froide petit à petit rendant l'eau quasiment bouillante. D'ailleurs la buée qui avait envahit la salle de bain me le prouvait. Cependant, je ne restais pas autant que j'en avais envie et sortis pour aller me préparer. Ca m'embêtait de laisser Edward aussi longtemps seul là-bas mais en même temps j'avais peur d'y aller ne sachant pas comment ça allait se passer quand on se verrait.

Es-ce qu'il serait toujours en colère ? Ou essaiera-t-il d'arranger les choses ? En tout cas il ne m'avait pas appelé ni envoyé de texto. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir pour l'instant…argh Dem je te déteste.

Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette. J'allais ensuite dans mon dressing à la recherche de quelque chose de sexy à me mettre sur le dos. Je fouillais depuis un bon moment avant de trouver LA robe qui ferait l'affaire. C'était une robe noire moulante m'allant mi-cuisse. Le haut de la robe était ajusté par une boucle au ras du cou. Les épaules ainsi que les bras étaient recouvert de dentelles retenues par des lacets noirs au niveau du décolleté. Une large fente partant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos laissait largement apparaitre ma peau.

**(Liens pour voir la robe et les chaussures dans mon profil)**

Je laissais tomber ma serviette et l'essayais. Je me regardais dans le miroir et trouvais le résultat parfait. C'était sexy sans toutefois être vulgaire. Cependant pas moyen de mettre un soutien gorge avec cette robe, je mis donc juste un string noir en dentelle en dessous. Je mis de la mousse dans mes cheveux pour donner plus de volume à mes boucles puis allait me maquiller. Je mis du blush sur mes pommettes et me fis les yeux charbonneux et du crayon noir pour souligner mon regard. Une touche de mascara et du gloss rose foncé pailleté.

Je rajoutais des petites boucles d'oreilles Chanel et rien d'autre sinon ça aurait fait trop chargé, je ne voulais pas en faire de trop non plus. Je mis une paire d'escarpins noire brides à lacets sur toute la longueur jusqu'aux chevilles. Elles se fermaient à l'arrière par un zip avec un talon d'une dizaine de centimètres. C'était les chaussures parfaite qui se mariait parfaitement avec les lacets de la robe. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, les chaussures me faisaient des jambes plus fines et plus longues toute en rajoutant un peu d'audace à la robe. Je crois que Dem va être content.

Au moment où je mis une touche de parfum mon portable sonna.

- _T'es où Bella ? Ca fait plus d'une heure là ? Si tu ne viens pas je te jure que quelqu'un va mettre le grappin sur ton mec et faudra pas venir pleurer après. J'ai éloigné tant que j'ai pu les poufiasses de l'immeuble mais elles reviennent à la charge quand je pars. Et ton mec en est à son troisième verre, j'espère pour toi qu'il tient bien l'alcool sinon il va se retrouver avec une de ces salopes dans un lit._ Me débita Dém très vite

- Le temps d'attraper un taxi et j'arrive. Lui dis-je

- _J'espère pour à toi, fais-moi un appel quand tu arrive. _Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

J'appelais directement un taxi en disant bien que c'était urgent. Il était 21h15, pas étonnant que Dem ne soit pas ravi, j'ai déconné. Je pris un sac argenté dans mon dressing pour casser tout ce noir et y transférais toutes mes affaires personnelles dedans. Je mis la main sur les enveloppes avec les résultats et me demandais ce que j'allais en faire. Les laissais-je ou les prenais-je avec moi ? Je cessais de réfléchir et les fourrais dans mon sac quand j'entendis la sonnette. C'était le taxi qui était déjà là. Je mis ma veste en cuir noire et sortis.

Je soufflais enfin quand je montais dans le taxi. J'espérais vraiment que ça allait s'arranger avec Edward parce qu'il me manquait vraiment et je m'en étais rendu compte tout au long de cette journée. Le toucher m'avait manqué, son toucher m'avait manqué, sa voix aussi et nos conversations. J'avais entrevue une vie sans Edward et c'était…moche. J'avais vraiment pris conscience qu'avec lui ma vie était plus belle, sa présence m'avait manqué aussi quand je m'étais réveillé de mon cauchemar. J'étais contente que Jazz ait été là mais il n'était pas Edward et il ne m'apportait pas le même réconfort. J'arrivais bien trop vite devant l'immeuble. Je payais le taxi et en sortis. Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'appeler Dem qui m'ouvrit rapidement la porte. Je montais dans l'ascenseur et me regardais dans le miroir une dernière fois. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la première personne que je vis fut Dem.

Il portait un pantalon classique noir et une chemise bordeaux. Pour un peu je l'aurais cru hétéro. Il avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux en pique, je devais avouer qu'il avait fait fort, il était vraiment sexy comme ça. Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire largement.

- Tu-es-à-mourir chérie, une vraie bombe. Waouh tu es torride, encore un peu et je vire hétéro moi. Rien de ce qu'il y a là-dedans ne t'égale ma Bella, elles sont toutes vulgaire et fade. Donne-moi ta veste. Me dit-il encore sur le palier

Certains mecs étaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Dem ouverte. Il me lançait des regards franchement indécents mais je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose avec ma tenue. Je tendis mon sac et ma veste à Dem.

- Tourne-toi. Me dit-il toute excité en voyant à quel point ma robe était moulante

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait même si je ne me sentais pas de faire ça devant les autres types

- Sainte mère de Dieu, si le côté face ne l'a pas fait défaillir, le côté pile va s'en charger. Quand il va voir ton dos dénudé et surtout se rendre compte que tu ne porte pas de soutien gorge…je suis bien content de ne pas habiter au même étage que ton Edward. Me dit-il emballé par ma tenue

- Je vois que ça te plait en tout cas. Lui dis-je rassuré

- Que ça me plait ? Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je suis fou de ta tenue, c'est une petite merveille et tes chaussures…parfaite, rien de plus à dire. Tes cheveux et ton maquillage sont…t'es tellement parfaite qu'on te croirait sortie tout droit d'un magazine masculin. Me dit Dem en exagérant

- Je suis rassuré alors…dis-moi…comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ? Lui demandais-je

- T'entend pas ? C'est la folie, je m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde viennent, un vrai succès. Me dit Dem content

En effet on entendait de la musique Dance assez fort. Généralement ce n'était pas mon genre de musique préféré mais c'était pas mal, c'était entrainant, Dem avait bon goût.

- Et…Edward ? Lui demandais-je

- Il est dans un coin un peu paumé je dois dire. Il me fait de la peine le pauvre, il n'arrête pas de regarder son portable, je crois qu'il attend que tu l'appelle. J'ai essayé de faire la causette mais il ne me répondait que par monosyllabe à part quand je venais le délivrer de ces chaudasses, là il voulait bien me parler le coquin. En tout cas chapeau ma fille, il n'a marché dans aucun plan drague ce soir, il est resté sage. Me dit Dem

- Ok, on va dans la fosse aux lions ? Lui demandais-je

- Et comment ! Attention, quand on rentre, ne regarde surtout pas à droite dans le fond près de la baie vitrée. Il était là avant que je ne sorte. De toute façon quand on rentre, je t'amène directement à gauche vers le buffet, on discute quelques minutes puis tu peux aller rejoindre ton beau gosse. Me dit Dem

Il me tendit son bras et je l'entourais du mien. Je stressais vraiment là et de savoir que je vais devoir faire comme si Edward n'était pas là me semblait mission impossible parce que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le voir.

On entrait enfin dans l'appartement et je pouvais facilement dire qu'il y avait plus d'une quinzaine de personnes ici. Et Dem ne m'avait pas mentit en me disant que les filles étaient habillé de façon scandaleuse, c'était vraiment vulgaire, on voyait bien trop de poitrine et de fesses là-dedans. Je forçais mon visage à ne pas regarder à droite mais ça me démangeait d'autant plus que j'avais l'impression de sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Me faisais-je des idées ou c'était la réalité ? En tout cas tout mon corps en frissonna, cette sensation était bien trop forte pour que je l'imagine. J'étais scotché sur place et si Dem ne m'avait pas tiré je crois que je n'aurai pas résisté à la tentation.

- Toi t'as faillis merder. Me dit Dem en nous emmenant près du buffet

- Comprend moi merde, on s'est disputé et on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis. On est en froid Dem, ce n'est pas comme si tout allait bien. Je veux juste savoir à quel point c'est mauvais. Lui dis-je désespéré

- Et bien là je peux te dire qu'il se pose des questions. Il a les sourcils froncé et il se demande s'il est éveillé ou pas avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. D'ailleurs ça le rend hyper sexy. Me dit Dem

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas suspect si toi tu le regarde ? Lui demandais-je mauvaise

- Pas de risque puisqu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi tout comme la plupart des mecs de cette pièce. Me dit Dem en ricanant

- Heu…excuse-moi ? Es-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? Me demanda un type tout en me reluquant

Son regard criait son envie de me prendre très rapidement. Ce qui me fit froid dans le dos, c'est que je me rendis compte que c'était le genre de mec que je m'envoyais avant. Et je l'aurais sûrement suivit si j'étais encore l'ancienne Bella.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est avec moi ? Dégage ! Lui dit Dem avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit

- C'est pas à toi que je parle mais à elle, si ça se trouve elle en a envie. Lui répondit le mec

- Je suis déjà prise alors s'il te plait laisse-nous. Lui dis-je en soupirant

Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête ! Et me rappeler celle que j'étais avant pendant une fraction de seconde m'avait fait me sentir honteuse.

Le type marmonna je ne sais quoi avant de repartir.

- Putain si tu voyais la tête de ton mec en ce moment, il a des envies de meurtres. Me dit Dem moqueur

- Tu t'amuse bien toi, hein ? Lui demandais-je

- Beaucoup, mais ça c'est parce que je sais que tout va bien se finir Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'en ai la certitude. Ca s'arrange toujours quand c'est qu'une question de malentendu. Encore un peu de patience et tu pourras aller le rejoindre. Me dit Dem

- Je sais pas comment j'ai pu te laisser m'embarquer là-dedans. Dis-je en prenant le verre que Dem me tendait

Je l'avalais d'une traite et le déposais bruyamment sur la table. Même si ça me brûla la gorge, je lui en demandais un autre.

- Doucement chérie si tu veux être en possession de tous tes moyens pour satisfaire ton homme. Me dit Dem en me tendant un autre verre

- J'ai absolument besoin de me détendre. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me tendait un autre verre de…vodka ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est que ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de bien à ma gorge qui était déjà pas mal amoché alors que la musique « Dangerous de Cascada » retentissait. Je la connaissais pour l'avoir assez entendu dans en boite.

- Bien, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir si tu n'y va pas. Vas-y en douceur quand même ok ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ce mec est dingue de toi Bella, depuis que tu es entré ses yeux ce sont mis à briller. Même si tu lui en veux laisse-le s'expliquer. Si vous avez besoin de discuter au calme tu peux aller dans ma chambre, je te dois bien ça je crois. Et c'est pour discuter la chambre ok ? Pas autre chose. Me dit Dem

- Merci. Lui dis-je en tournant enfin mon visage pour balayer la pièce des yeux

Je tombais rapidement sur deux émeraudes qui me regardaient tellement intensément que mon bas ventre se contracta violemment. Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ses yeux que je ne saurais dire lequel avait le pas sur les autres.

- Vas-y ma belle, il t'attend. Je vais aller mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre. Me dit Dem avant de me laisser

Moi je n'avais pas décollé mes yeux d'Edward, j'étais comme paralysé sur place. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et me faufilais entre les nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi pour atteindre mon homme. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres quand je décelais un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres parfaites qui faillit me faire défaillir. Je ne crois pas que je vois clair parce qu'après cette journée de merde, impossible qu'il arrive encore à me sourire. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu clair avec les manches retroussés. Il était debout appuyé contre la baie vitrée avec son verre à la main. En me voyant arrivé, il se redressa pour se mettre droit et posa son verre sur une table proche de lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Et s'il ne parlait pas ? Qu'étais-je censé lui dire ? Après tout il avait ignoré mes appels !

J'arrêtais de me poser des questions puisque j'étais arrivé devant lui. Une fois devant lui, il baissa les yeux sur mes cuisses et remonta doucement examinant ma tenue minutieusement. J'avais plutôt la sensation qu'il me déshabillait du regard oui. Sans que je ne vois quoi que ce soit arrivé, il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser fougueux presque désespéré. Je sentis qu'il me fit tourner pour me plaquer contre la baie vitrée. Mon Dieu que c'était bon, ses lèvres m'avaient tant manqué. Ses baisers si parfait et sensuel, sa langue qui tentais de forcer le barrage de mes dents pour venir jouer avec la mienne. J'en gémis de bonheur tellement j'étais contente de le retrouver. Malheureusement on dû s'arrêter par manque d'air. Il posa son front contre le mien et respira difficilement tout comme moi. Son souffle chaud était directement diriger vers mes lèvres ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses pour nous calmer.

- Tu es vraiment là où mon subconscient en a tellement envie que j'en rêve ? Souffla-t-il les yeux fermé

- Je suis bel et bien là. Lui murmurais-je

A ce moment là il ouvrit les yeux et j'y vis de la peur, de l'appréhension et tellement de questions.

- Comment…Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Et ta soirée que tu ne voulais pas rater ? Me demanda-t-il en écartant son visage du mien tout en fronçant les sourcils

Cependant il prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et entrelaça mes doigts au siens comme s'il voulait garder un contact quelconque avec ma peau. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi j'avais tellement insisté quitte à nous disputer si c'est pour après revenir dessus.

- C'est une longue histoire en faite. Toi qui pensais que je voulais absolument t'éloigner de moi, je crois que tu va en rire. Lui dis-je avec un triste sourire

Je trouvais déconcertant de lui parler assez facilement alors que dans l'histoire je n'avais rien à me reprocher et qu'au contraire je devais lui en vouloir. Je l'avais laissé me sauter dessus après qu'il ait ignoré tout de moi, mes appels, mon texto. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer ça, je me sentais tellement…vulnérable.

- J'aimerais l'entendre. Me dit-il curieux

Tu ne va pas t'en sortir comme ça !

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital pour que tu t'enfuis comme ça. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Je ne vais pas lui donner toutes les réponses sur un plateau d'argent, à lui d'abord de s'expliquer.

- C'est pas trop l'endroit…on en reparlera au calme. Me dit-il en fuyant mon regard

- Non, je veux savoir maintenant histoire de savoir si je continue la soirée ici avec toi ou je rentre chez moi. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Je n'allais pas le laisser se défiler et me laisser comme ça toute la soirée. Il avait des réponses à me donner et je les voulais pas plus tard que maintenant. Le pire c'est que je crois que je suis capable de le laisser là et partir s'il ne me répond pas. Je trouve déjà pas mal que je vienne vers lui alors qu'il m'évitait clairement.

Il me fixait à présent essayant de savoir si j'étais sérieuse ou pas. Il dû certainement voir que je l'étais puisqu'il soupira.

- Bella…

- Viens. Lui dis-je en avançant vers la chambre de Dem

J'ouvrais la porte et me retournais pour voir si Edward était là. Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte et avait la bouche ouverte.

- Comment tu savais…

Il se demandait comment je savais où se trouvait la chambre de Dem.

- Entre, je te répondrais quand tu auras répondu à mes questions. Lui dis-je

Dès qu'il entra, je fermais la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit alors que je restais debout appuyé contre la porte tout en le regardant.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur de l'hôpital tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je impatiente

- Jusqu'où es-tu allé avec la toilette de Josh ? Me demanda-t-il une certaine tension dans la voix

- A ton avis ? Lui demandais-je légèrement irrité

Josh avait eu raison, c'était bien ce qu'Edward n'avait pas supporté

- Si je te pose la question c'est que je n'en connais pas la réponse. Me répondit-il en me sondant du regard

- Si tu ne connais pas la réponse, c'est que tu ne me connais pas non plus. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

- C'est ça ta réponse ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant le ton

- C'est ma réponse effectivement à toi d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Lui dis-je en serrant la mâchoire

Je ne dois pas m'emballer, calme-toi Bella, ne va pas empirer les choses.

- Ce que tu essaie de me dire…c'est que tu n'es pas allé plus loin que ce que j'ai vu ? Me demanda-t-il sa voix se faisant plus douce

Lui aussi apparemment essayait de ne pas s'emballer.

- Non, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu n'aurais jamais dû douter de moi une seule seconde. Jamais je n'ai eu et jamais je n'aurais ce genre de geste envers Josh. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête mais tu avais tort. Franchement Edward c'est…insultant…vraiment. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains

Moi qui pensais que Josh avait tort et qu'Edward n'était pas parti à cause de ça !

- Je crois que le fait qu'on se soit embrouillé un peu avant m'a fais perdre les pédales. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Et le fait que cette infirmière croyait que Josh était ton fiancé et que tu ne l'a pas corrigé a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'avais plus les idées claires et… tu semblais tellement froide et distante avec moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Me dit Edward

- Josh m'a effectivement fait passé pour sa fiancée parce que l'infirmière qui est entré lui faisait du rentre dedans et il en avait marre, c'était pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Et j'ai fais sa toilette parce que sinon elle allait s'en charger et j'ai bien vu que Josh était mal à l'aise. J'ai fais tout ça rien que pour l'aider, ce n'est déjà pas facile de rester clouer au lit alors si en plus il doit se coltiner des infirmières aux mains baladeuses…J'aurais vraiment apprécié que tu me parle de ça au lieu de fuir. Et si j'étais froide avec toi c'est parce que j'étais blessé que mes appels ait été sans réponse, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas apprécie. Lui dis-je en croisant les bras

- Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment merdé Bella. Mais je me faisais plein de films dans ma tête…je me disais que tu en avais déjà marre de moi et que tu voulais qu'on s'éloigne un peu. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne me dises que c'était fini, j'avais que cette idée en tête et ça me hantait. Moi qui nous voyais encore très longtemps ensemble, je suis tombé de haut et je me suis remis en question. Me dit Edward désespéré

Je comprenais son désarroi mais c'est lui seul le responsable de ça. S'il m'en avait parlé et qu'il m'avait laissé m'expliquer, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé de cette manière.

- Edward je…je ne peux pas continuer comme ça si tu ne me parle pas et que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Regarde…on est passé d'un simple malentendu à une situation incontrôlable. Et quand j'ai de nouveau essayé de t'appeler à l'hôpital, tu ne m'as pas répondu, je peux te dire que j'étais folle de rage. Je pensais au moins que mon texto t'aurait fais réagir mais rien…tu ne m'as même pas répondu ! J'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur, comme si j'étais toute seule dans cette relation…c'était…

- J'ai été en dessous de tout aujourd'hui mais comprends moi Bella, ça m'a fais un sacré coup que tu veuille qu'on fasse des choses chacun de notre côté. Pour moi c'était le signe que tu ne me voulais plus près de toi. Me dit Edward le visage triste

- C'est vraiment idiot de penser ça, je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de douté de moi avant ce malentendu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi une simple demande a pu nous faire arriver là. Lui dis-je

- Alors pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je vienne à cette soirée et toi à celle de ton collègue ? Pour finir tu es là non ? Alors qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- La soirée où j'étais censé aller c'est ici. Lui avouais-je

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Me dit Edward perdu

- Ok donc…ton voisin est mon collègue de travail. Demetri travaille depuis quelques semaines avec moi à l'hôpital. Il m'a invité à cette soirée depuis un moment déjà et quand il a su que tu habitais aussi ici, il a voulu que je te fasse la surprise de venir alors que je n'étais pas censé venir. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien mais il m'a convaincu de te faire croire que j'allais autre part alors que depuis le début je devais venir ici. Je sais que c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux mais Démetri est assez spécial dans son genre et vu la tournure qu'a pris sa petite mascarade, je ne me laisserai plus prendre. Dis-je ferme

- Donc…si je comprends bien, tu as manigancé avec ce Démetri pour me faire croire que tu étais invité autre part alors que tu devais venir ici ? Me demanda Edward étonné

- C'était l'idée oui mais quand je t'ai forcé la main pour venir ici et moi aller à ma soirée, tu as cru que je voulais de l'espace. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- Quel con, j'ai eu tout faux alors. Donc toute cette merde aujourd'hui, tout ce que je me suis imaginé était loin de la vérité. Me dit Edward gêné

- Exactement, tu n'avais rien à craindre. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire forcé

Même maintenant qu'il savait tout, je ne me sentais pas plus légère pour autant.

- Ton copain là, il n'avait pas l'idée de foutre un peu la merde entre nous ? Me demanda tout d'un coup Edward

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas la motivation de Démetri mais il ne connaissait pas encore le personnage.

- Pas du tout, d'ailleurs pourquoi il voudrait faire ça ? Il n'a aucune raison. Lui dis-je sûr de moi

- J'en connais une de raison. Me dit Edward sérieux

- Ah ouai ? Je t'écoute. Lui dis-je tout ouïe

- Il en pince pour toi Bella. Je l'ai bien vu agir avec toi, il n'arrête pas de te tripoter et il ne te lâchait pas du regard. Il n'a regardé aucune fille de toute la soirée mais toi…il t'a dévoré du regard. D'ailleurs je me suis retenue de ne pas intervenir. Me dit-il sérieux alors que je pouffais

- Edward c'est ridicule…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, je sais reconnaitre un homme qui est intéressé par une femme. Me dit Edward vexé

- Si tu veux mon avis, il serait plus intéressé par toi que par moi. Lui dis-je en riant

- Bella crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis…Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? Me demanda Edward en écarquillant les yeux

- Démetri est intéressé par les hommes, il est gay Edward, tu es plus son genre que moi. On est amis c'est tout, je ne suis pas son type. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Oh !

- Oui oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte. Lui dis-je parce que pour moi c'était assez évident

- Eh bien disons que le peu de fois où j'ai discuté avec lui c'était quand j'avais des femmes autour de moi. Il repartait une fois les femmes parties. Je me suis dis qu'il venait vers moi pour en profiter c'est tout. Me dit Edward naïf

- Pas vraiment, disons juste qu'il maintenait les filles en chaleur loin de toi le temps que j'arrive et il te rendait service aussi par la même occasion. Lui révélais-je

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et moi qui ne le calculais même pas, quand il a essayé d'engager la conversation je lui répondais à peine. J'ai été un vrai connard avec lui. Me dit-il désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne t'en voudra pas. Le rassurais-je

- Et toi ? Me demanda subitement Edward

- Moi ? Quoi moi ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Me demanda Edward avec appréhension

Je le regardais attentivement me demandant si à présent je lui en voulais encore.

- Je t'en ai voulu c'est vrai…beaucoup même. Et j'ai été un peu déçu. Lui avouais-je sincèrement

- Et maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément

- Maintenant je comprends un peu ta réaction vu ce que tu viens de m'expliquer. Je veux bien tirer un trait… à deux conditions. Lui dis-je

Je ne voulais pas resté loin de lui une minute de plus. Je préférais laisser cette histoire derrière nous et continuer à avancer.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Me répondit rapidement Edward

- Premièrement, je ne veux plus jamais te voir fuir. Je veux que tu me parle même si tu trouve que ce n'est rien du tout ou que tu trouve ça ridicule. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Je te le promets, je ne veux plus revivre une journée comme celle-là. Tu m'as tellement manqué et j'ai cru que j'étais en train de te perdre. M'avoua-t-il touchant

- Deuxièmement…n'ignore plus mes appels. Je déteste ça ! Lui dis-je ferme

- Je ne le ferai plus bébé…c'est juste que j'avais peur de ce que tu allais me dire. Je pensais que tu allais rompre ou un truc de ce genre. M'avoua Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

- Idiot. Lui dis-je avec un léger sourire

La tension était retombé et on avait tous les deux eu les réponses à nos questions.

- Viens ici bébé, je veux plus que tu sois loin de moi une seconde de plus, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Me dit Edward en ouvrant ses bras pour moi

Je me décollais de la porte et avançais doucement vers lui. J'étais resté aussi loin de lui que possible parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Je ne me faisais pas confiance près de lui et je voulais vraiment qu'on discute avant de me retrouver dans ses bras. Une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il se leva légèrement et m'attira à lui en me tirant par le bras. Apparemment je n'étais pas assez rapide pour lui. Il enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon ventre en soupirant d'aise comme si toute la tension accumulé disparaissait d'un coup. Une chaleur non étrangère m'envahit subitement. Edward tourna son visage et posa son front sur mon ventre, je sentais son souffle chaud à travers le tissu de ma robe. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et le caressais sensuellement en faisant courir mes ongles dans sa nuque.

- Mmm Bella…je…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, à la place il renforça sa prise autour de moi.

- Tu ? Lui demandais-je en relevant légèrement son visage pour le voir

- J'ai…de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler bébé…j'ai tellement besoin de toi, de te sentir. Ca m'obsède jour et nuit, je te veux comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de personne. Me dit-il en descendant légèrement ses mains sur mes fesses

Des millions de frissons parcoururent mon corps.

Il voulait me tuer ou quoi ? Je fermais mes yeux pour me contrôler sinon j'étais prête à lui sauter dessus. Ses mains sur moi étaient un supplice. Putain moi aussi j'avais envie de lui comme jamais. Aujourd'hui je m'étais rendu compte de l'importance qu'il avait dans ma vie et je ne voulais plus jamais passer une journée comme celle-ci.

Il me tira vers le bas et me fit asseoir sur une de ces jambes. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue droite et la caressa doucement en me regardant. Je passais ma main dans sa nuque et le caressais. Il y avait tellement de désir et de tendresse dans ses yeux que mon bas ventre s'enflamma. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure dans un ridicule effort pour me contenir mais ce geste qui se voulait innocent fit perdre la tête à Edward puisqu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres sauvagement. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser que du désir et de l'envie. La main d'Edward qui n'était pas sur mon visage se faufila entre mes cuisses ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter et bouger ma jambe qui se frotta sur l'érection d'Edward. Il se figea et stoppa le baiser pour me regarder. L'air était chargé d'électricité et il était plus raisonnable de sortir de cette chambre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais au moment où j'allais le dire à Edward, je le senti raffermir sa prise sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour la ramener vers lui. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, il frotta mon genou sur son érection tout en me regardant pour voir ma réaction.

Je serrais l'arrière de sa chemise dans mon poing et fermais les yeux fortement. Putain il est en train de m'achever là ! Ce qu'il faisait était tellement érotique que je perdais tout sens des réalités. Je rouvrais mes yeux pour le voir et le vit toujours en train de me fixer avec une telle intensité que j'en gémis. Edward augmenta la pression de mon genou sur son érection et grogna de plaisir. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ce qu'on faisait. On était dans la chambre de Dem et il y avait une trentaine de personne qui faisait la fête à côté. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clés et n'importe qui pouvait entrer. De plus si on n'arrêtait pas, Edward finirait par…avoir un problème si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Mon cœur…on devrait… s'arrêter là. Lui soufflais-je alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux

- Pas envie. Me répondit-il haletant

J'imagine !

- S'il te plait…on…on n'est pas seul et…on risque de se faire attraper. Lui dis-je en glissant ma main sur sa joue

- M'en fou. Me répondit-il sérieux

Exhibitionniste avec ça !

- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je en souriant à présent alors que je le sentais diminuer ses frottements

- Vraiment. Me dit-il en me prouvant le contraire puisqu'il reposa ma jambe en gardant sa main dessus

- On devrait y retourner avant que Dem ne commence à se poser des questions. Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux

- C'est de ta faute. Me dit-il sérieux en me regardant

- Quoi ? Comment ça ma faute ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est quoi cette robe ? Me dit-il en tirant sur le bas de celle-ci puis en passant sa main dans mon dos nu

- Elle ne te plait pas ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Si…non…enfin si mais pas pour sortir. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Heu…tu sais que c'est une robe de soirée Edward ! Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Ouai et bien si tu veux mon avis tu devrais éviter de la mettre pour sortir à l'avenir, à part si on est que tout les deux. Me dit-il concentré sur les détails de ma robe

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon décolleté et je le vis lever sa main. Il dirigea ses doigts sur les lacets et allait les toucher quand je retins sa main

- Pas touche sinon on n'est pas sortis d'ici. Lui dis-je en gardant sa main dans la mienne

- Comment tu peux mettre une tenue pareille et t'attendre à ce que je ne te touche pas. Me dit-il sérieux

- Allez viens. Lui dis-je en me levant de ses genoux mais il me retint

- Edward ! Le réprimandais-je pour qu'il me lâche

Il marmonna quelque chose avant de me laisser me lever. Je réajustais ma robe et passais ma main dans mes cheveux alors qu'Edward était toujours assis et me regardait.

- Tu compte rester là ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, je me disais juste que tu avais beaucoup de chance qu'on ne soit pas dans ma chambre en ce moment. Me dit-il avec une lueur presque animale dans les yeux

J'ouvrais la bouche d'étonnement mais aucun son ne sortis. Il aurait fais quoi si on était dans sa chambre ? Tout d'un coup j'avais envie d'y aller moi mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui me permit de me ressaisir.

Dem passa partiellement sa tête avant de souffler de soulagement.

- Dieu merci, ça fait bien 10 minutes que je suis derrière cette porte à me demander si je rentre ou pas. J'avais peur d'interrompre quelque chose mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Nous dit-il soulagé

- Tu as de la chance…on vient de finir. Lui dis-je en faisant mine d'essuyer ma bouche

Il ouvra la bouche étonné avant de me fusiller du regard.

- Tu sais combien m'ont couté ces draps ? C'est de la soie chérie et ça coute une fortune. Si quelqu'un doit les salir ça sera moi. Merde Bella je ne les ai même pas encore baptisé moi-même ! Me dit Dem dégouté alors qu'il s'approcha du lit pour voir les dégâts

Je me retournais pour voir Edward qui souriait légèrement et secouais la tête de manière désapprobatrice.

- Dem…je plaisante idiot, je ne me serai pas permis de faire quoi que ce soit dans ton lit. Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je vais m'envoyer en l'air alors qu'il y a foule à côtés ? Je suis pas pour l'exhibitionnisme quoi que…

- Bellaaa. Me réprimanda Edward alors que je pouffais

- Toi tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer pendant la nuit. Lui dit Dem

- Si seulement. Murmura Edward

- Au faite, Edward je te présente officiellement Démetri mon collègue et ami. Dem, je te présente mon homme. Lui dis-je

- Ravi de te connaitre Démetri. Lui dit Edward en se levant pour lui tendre la main

- T'es sûr de ça ? T'avais pas l'air emballé tout à l'heure. Lui demanda Dem en lui serrant la main

- Désolé pour ça mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Lui répondit Edward gêné

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Lui confirma Dem

- Je croyais que t'étais un de ces Casanova qui chassaient tout et n'importe quoi. Lui avoua Edward

- Vraiment ? Lui demanda Dem surpris

- Eh bien tu semblais t'intéresser à moi uniquement quand j'étais bien entouré…enfin entouré tout court…elles ne m'intéressaient pas hein ! Rectifia Edward à mon intention

- Et moi qui venais t'aider ! Lui dit Dem faussement irrité

- T'es sûr que c'était que pour ça ? Je ne t'en voudrai pas tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau mon Edward. Dis-je moqueuse à Dem en m'approchant d'Edward et entourant son bras du mien

Je voulais un peu me venger après cette petite mascarade qui avait foutu la merde dans mon couple, tout ça pour amuser monsieur

Dem me fusilla du regard avant de me faire un petit sourire menaçant.

- Tu sais Edward, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'à dit Bella sur toi. Lui dit Dem avec un sourire moqueur

Hein ? De quoi il parle lui ?

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit ? Lui demanda Edward en me regardant

- Que t'étais un homo refoulé. Lui répondit-il alors que je failli m'étrangler avec ma propre salive

Edward lui se figea et me regarda choqué

- C'est pas vrai, il raconte n'importe quoi, on plaisantait tu sais. En plus c'était dans un contexte…espèce d'enfoiré tu ne crois pas que t'as assez foutu la merde toi ? Demandais-je à Dem menaçante

- Tu me cherche, tu me trouve. C'est aussi simple que ça chérie. Me dit Dem en souriant

- T'as vraiment dis ça ? Me demanda Edward toujours sous le choc

- On plaisantait mon cœur, c'est tout. Tu crois vraiment que je serai avec toi si je le pensais ? Lui demandais-je

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici parce que sérieusement c'est très intéressant mais la fête se passe à côté. Alors passez à côté. Nous dit Dem en se dirigeant vers la porte

On rejoignit le salon et Dem nous laissa Edward et moi pour s'occuper de ses invités. Edward prit place sur le fauteuil une place et me tira par la taille pour que je m'asseye sur lui. La main droite d'Edward était posée dans mon dos nu alors que sa main gauche reposait sur la partie dénudée de mes cuisses. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule parce que franchement cette journée avait été fatigante. Edward tourna légèrement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur mon front et les laissa là.

- Fatigué ? Murmura-t-il en laissant ses lèvres sur mon front

- Cette journée a été épuisante. Soufflais-je en regardant autour de moi

Je remarquais que plusieurs filles nous regardaient du coin de l'œil. Et je pouvais voir que certaines avaient des envies de meurtres envers moi. Elles avaient dû tenter leur chance avec Edward sans succès.

- Beaucoup de filles ont jeté leur dévolu sur toi ce soir ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

Je pouvais voir d'ici qu'elles étaient pas mal à vouloir me trancher la gorge…les femmes sont vachement flippante quand même !

- Je sais pas…pas vraiment je crois. Tu sais la plupart du temps je les ignorais donc je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention. Pourquoi cette question ? Jalouse ? Me demanda-t-il moqueur

Même si je ne voyais pas son visage, je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir que je sois un tant sois peu jalouse.

- Je constate simplement, suffit de regarder autour de nous et tu comprendras. Lui répondis-je

Après quelques secondes où je le sentis relever la tête, il revint dans mes cheveux

- Ok, je vois. Mais toi aussi tu as ton fan club depuis que tu as franchis le pas de la porte. Et même si j'ai envie de leur arracher les yeux, je les comprends. Aucune des filles présente ne t'arrive à la cheville bébé, tu es magnifique. Me dit Edward en resserrant sa prise sur moi

- T'es un ange. Lui dis-je en embrassant son torse recouvert de sa chemise malheureusement

Nous restâmes dans le silence serré l'un contre l'autre écoutant la musique Dance dont Dem semblait friand. Nous profitions juste de la présence de l'autre Edward me caressant les cheveux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes

- Je veux bien. Tu peux m'apporter quelque chose de fort ? J'ai besoin de me secouer un peu. Lui dis-je en relevant mon visage pour le regarder

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Me demanda-t-il

- Dem va m'en vouloir si on part maintenant. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

- D'accord, je reviens. Me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes

Je me levais pour le laisser se lever à son tour. Il se dirigea en direction du buffet alors que je me rasseyais sur le fauteuil.

- Si tu veux, tu peux te lever et je me ferais un plaisir de prendre sa place. Entendis-je un homme me dire

Je relevais la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Je ne fus presque pas surprise de voir…Kevin ? Karl ? Je ne m'en souviens plus et je m'en fou à vrai dire.

- Y a plein de fille qui ne demande que ça alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas polluer leur air à la place ? Lui demandais-je en regardant ailleurs

- Tu me blesse là et moi qui croyait te rendre service. Franchement qu'es-ce que tu fais avec Edward ? Il n'est pas bon pour toi, il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Me dit-il insolent

- Tu n'es qu'un…et tu crois que tu me mérite toi ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant irrité

Pour qui il se prenait ?

- Je te mérite plus que lui en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais ou tu crois savoir de lui mais tu ne dois pas connaitre le vrai Edward. Il a eu plus de filles dans son lit qu'Hugh Hefner et il les traite comme de la merde en plus de ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse attirer une femme comme toi dans ses filets, tu semble intelligente et pas naïve du tout alors…

- Ferme là tu m'énerve ! Je ne te permets pas de porter des jugements sur Edward, tu es qui toi pour parler de lui alors que tu n'as pas dû échanger plus d'une conversation avec lui ? Et tu te trompe, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui, on n'a pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre alors tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Tu te crois mieux que lui ? Mais même si je ne te connais pas je peux dire que tu es lâche et trouillard. Pourquoi attendre qu'Edward s'éloigne de moi pour venir cracher ton venin ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, on n'est plus à la maternelle là et tu devrais mûrir un peu parce que là t'es limite quand même. J'aimerai que tu partes maintenant avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchante. Lui dis-je ferme

Il me regarda visiblement pas content que je lui dise ces quatre vérités en face et que je le traite de lâche.

- On en reparlera quand il te fera du mal et je peux t'assurer que ça viendra. Me dit-il d'un air suffisant

- Dégage ! Crachais-je vraiment irrité maintenant

Petit con !

Il partit au moment où Edward refit surface.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il n'a pas comprit la dernière fois ! Me dit Edward tendu

- Laisse tomber, ne fais pas attention à lui. Au plus tu lui donne d'importance, au plus il fera tout pour t'énerver. Laisse couler. Lui dis-je en me levant pour lui laisser la place

Il soupira avant de déposer une assiette avec des amuse gueules sur une petite table et s'asseoir. Il me tendit mon verre et me laissa de la place pour que je m'installe sur ses genoux.

- Je t'ai pris quelque chose à manger aussi, ce n'est pas vraiment sain de boire de la vodka sans rien dans le ventre. Me dit-il une fois que je me sois installé

- T'es un amour. Lui dis-je alors qu'il prit également son verre

- On porte un toast ? A ton futur poste, à partir de maintenant ta vie va être bien meilleure et tu va enfin faire ce que tu rêve de faire dans la vie. Tu seras un professeur sensationnel et tes élèves auront beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Dis-je en levant mon verre puis boire une gorgée de ma vodka

-Merci mais tu te trompe Bella, ma vie est déjà meilleur depuis que tu y es entré. Et tu m'apporte beaucoup plus de bonheur que n'importe quel job. Alors moi je bois en ton honneur et à la chance de t'avoir trouvé. Me dit-il en levant également son verre puis boire ne me quittant pas des yeux

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement avant de m'éloigner.

- On est censé fêter ton nouveau job, pas faire mon éloge. Lui dis-je en souriant tout en gardant ma main sur sa joue que je caressais

- Comment ne pas te mentionner en sachant que tu as joué un rôle important dans cette réussite. Elle est autant la mienne que la tienne Bella. Me dit-il sérieux

Après quelques secondes à le regarder, je me penchais de nouveau vers lui et posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Que dire de plus ? J'étais attendris et ému par ces mots et je le lui montrais à ma façon.

Je détachais ma bouche de la sienne et récupérais ma main alors qu'Edward attrapa l'assiette d'amuse gueule pour la poser sur l'accoudoir

Je mordis un amuse gueule à la mousse de saumon dans ma bouche. C'était délicieux ! Léger et frais.

- Mmm celui-ci est incroyable, tiens goûte. Lui dis-je en lui donnant l'autre moitié

Il ouvrit la bouche et je glissais le morceau dans sa bouche. Puis je léchais mon doigt sur lequel il y avait un peu de mousse. Edward plissa les yeux en me regardant faire.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- En faite tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais c'est ça le pire! Me dit-il la voix rauque

- Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- Tu as sucé ton doigt juste après l'avoir mis dans ma bouche…c'était terriblement érotique bébé, si tu veux que je continue à me tenir correctement tu va devoir m'aider. Me dit-il en caressant subtilement ma cuisse

- Tu sais que quand on s'embrasse on échange bien plus de salive que ça hein ! Lui dis-je moqueuse

La seconde d'après, Edward plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de contrôle depuis qu'on était ensemble. Etais-ce notre journée loin l'un de l'autre qui le rendait comme ça ou il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et il était en train de craquer ? Je sentis une de ses mains attraper une poigné de mes cheveux sans toutefois me faire mal. Puis il me prit mon verre des mains sans quitter mes lèvres et le déposa je ne sais où. Son autre main entoura mes cuisses et me ramena plus près de lui.

- Tu es beaucoup trop sexy ce soir bébé, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres

Une boule se forma dans mon bas ventre alors qu'Edward embrassa ma mâchoire. Il lécha mon cou et fit le chemin inverse en laissant une trainée humide. J'attrapais ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et le ramenais davantage vers moi. Il gémit dans mon cou et me mordilla légèrement. Je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud, j'étouffais à vrai dire. J'avais envie de me détacher d'Edward pour respirer mais paradoxalement j'avais envie qu'il me serre plus fort et me touche plus. Nous devenions peu à peu incontrôlables et même si on en avait conscience, aucun de nous ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ca devenait vraiment problématique ! On devenait ingérable et les gens autour de nous devaient nous prendre pour des obsédés.

- Putain bébé…j'ai envie de toi là tout de suite. Souffla Edward dans mon cou alors que sa respiration tout comme la mienne devenait hérétique

- Heu…Désolé les amoureux mais je suis obligé de vous séparer, pas envie que ma fête se transforme en orgie. Toi tu viens danser avec moi chérie, ça te permettra de te défouler. Tu permets que je t'emprunte ta dulcinée un instant ? Demanda Dem à Edward

Edward essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre et acquiesça

- Dem…personne ne danse. Lui dis-je en regardant autour de moi

- Pas grave, on va montrer l'exemple. Me dit Dem en me tirant par la main pour que je me lève

- J'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle. Lui dis-je

- Tu danse bien en boite, non ? C'est la même chose. Me dit Dem en tirant assez fort pour réussir à me lever des genoux d'Edward

- Tout le monde danse en boite et personne ne fait attention à toi. Bougonnais-je

- Dis-toi que t'es en boite alors. Me dit Dem en me tirant vers le milieu de la pièce

Je jetais un regard désespéré vers Edward espérant qu'il m'aide mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était ses yeux noyé de désir.

Gloups ! Finalement je crois que ce n'est pas si mal de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le temps de se reprendre.

- Tu va voir, cette musique est parfaite pour vous. Me dit Dem en s'emparant de la commande de sa chaine

- Laisse-moi deviner…de la Dance. Lui dis-je sachant que depuis que je suis là il n'y avait que ça

- Qu'es-ce que tu as contre la Dance, je trouve ça super moi, ça bouge bien. Me dit-il défendant son style musical

- J'ai rien contre, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ce que j'écoute le plus. Lui dis-je

- C'est que tu ne connais pas les bonnes musiques. Me dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton

La musique commença et ça promettais d'être mouvementé.

- C'est Cascada, Pyromania, exactement ce que vous m'inspirez en ce moment toi et ton Edward. Me dit-il moqueur

- Ha ha c'est hilarant. Lui dis-je même si je savais qu'on avait été loin

- C'est pas méchant, c'est juste que c'était très chaud entre vous. Allez bouge moi ces hanches ma belle. Me dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches

Je levais les yeux au ciel et souriait légèrement. L'enthousiasme de Dem était chou. En plus c'était sa fête et je voulais lui faire plaisir même si les regards sur moi ne me mettaient pas à l'aise.

- On s'en fou des gens, danse avec moi Bella. Me souffla Dem à l'oreille en s'approchant de moi.

Je me lâchais enfin et ondulais des hanches alors qu'un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres de Dem. Les paroles de la chanson me parvinrent enfin, Dem n'avait pas eu tort en choisissant cette chanson.

_Call me obsessed, call me insane (Appelle moi obsédée, appelle moi folle)_

_Something is creeping through my veins (Quelque chose est en train de ramper à travers mes veines)_

_Eyes can not see (Les yeux ne peuvent voir)_

_What's underneath (Ce qu'il y a à en dessous)_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me (Je ne peux pas m'arrêter et tu ne peux pas t'arrêter)_

_I'm gonna get this fire started (Je vais allumer ce feu)_

_Impossible for you to breathe (Impossible pour toi de respirer)_

_The temperature is rising up up (La temperature monte, monte)_

_So hot! Cause i'm burning up. __(Si chaud! Parce que je suis en train de me consumer) _

Dem prit une de mes mains et me fit tourner jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'écrase sur son torse.

- Enfoiré ! Lui dis-je pour avoir choisis cette chanson

- De rien chérie. Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser la joue et de me tourner vers lui

Il mit sa main dans mon dos et me fit me cambrer alors que je rigolais. Il me ramena brusquement et je m'arrêtais à quelques millimètres de lui mes boucles sur mon visage. Avec une main autour de la taille, il me fit me retourner et me lâcha. Je pliais les genoux et m'abaissais tout en bougeant mes hanches, je fis le chemin inverse en passant mes mains sur mon corps alors que Dem me tournait autour. Une fois en face de moi, il m'attira à lui entoura ma taille de son bras droit et souleva ma cuisse pour que j'entoure la sienne. Il relâcha un peu la pression dans mon dos et me fit faire un demi-cercle en me cambrant. Il me ramena à lui et lâcha ma cuisse alors que je riais.

Ca me faisait bizarre de danser comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Vince, c'était toujours avec lui que j'avais l'habitude de danser de cette façon mais ça me plaisait bien de danser avec Dem. Il était très bon danseur et j'avais l'impression qu'on était assez compatible. J'avais appris avec Vince à être assez souple et malléable pour que mon partenaire puisse me faire faire des mouvements sans vraiment que je sache ce qu'il avait en tête.

_I must confess, a thousand degrees (Je dois avouer que les cents degrés)_

_Bring out the beast inside of me (Font ressortir la bête en moi)_

_Don't be afraid go into the place (N'aie pas peur d'avancer)_

_It's gonna melt your fears away (Je vais faire fondre tes craintes)_

- T'es un vrai malade toi, c'est quoi cette chanson, je ne suis pas une nympho moi. Lui dis-je en tournant autour de lui tout en laissant trainer ma main sur son dos puis son torse

Heureusement qu'il est gay sinon Edward m'en aurait vraiment voulus. D'ailleurs je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui et le vis me dévorer du regard. Il se cramponnait aux accoudoirs du fauteuil comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose.

Oups, je crois qu'au lieu de calmer les choses, Dem et moi on vient de réveiller la bête.

- T'aurais dû vous voir tout à l'heure, c'était indécent, limite s'il n'allait pas te prendre sur mon fauteuil. Me répondit-il

- Ouai et bien regarde maintenant. Lui dis-je en ramassant mes cheveux dans mes mains parce que j'avais vraiment chaud

- Waouh, ça va être ta fête toi. Putain je suis jaloux, il est trop hot. Je crois que vous n'allez pas faire long feu ici quand je t'aurais libéré. Me dit-il moqueur

- Mouai. Lui dis-je me demandant ce qu'on allait faire quand on rentrera à l'appart d'Edward

- Toi t'as l'air super enthousiaste. T'as un mec chaud bouillant qui est prêt à te prendre comme une bête et on dirait que ça t'emmerde. Je te jure que si j'avais la moindre petite chance je n'hésiterais pas. Toutes les filles de cette pièce seraient prête à te remplacer haut la main si tu…

- Ferme là un peu, je n'ai pas dis que je n'en avais pas envie idiot. C'est juste qu'on a jamais…

- Putain t'es sérieuse ? Tu sors avec un Dieu Grec et tu ne lui a pas encore sauté dessus ? Me demanda Dem figer sur place

- Moins fort imbécile. Je voulais juste attendre qu'on soit tout les deux prêt c'est tout. On a tout les deux eu notre compte de baise et je voulais que ce soit différent pour une fois. Lui dis-je alors que Dem se ressaisît et m'attira à lui en mettant sa main dans le creux de mes reins

- Oh ok désolé, je savais pas. Je trouve que c'est bien mais…ça va partir en live votre truc. Sérieusement chérie, on dirait des animaux en rut, vous n'allez pas faire long feu comme ça. Le désir entre vous est tellement palpable, il y a trop de tension sexuelle entre vous. Chapeau si vous ne faites rien ce soir. Me dit-il alors qu'on dansait collé serré

- Ouai je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Lui dis-je alors que la musique s'arrêta

- Allez va rejoindre ton homme. Je ne vous en voudrait pas si vous partez…de toute façon je vais pas tarder à calmer les choses, je suis fatigué. Me dit Dem

- Ok, merci Dem, pour la danse et la fête, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi

- De rien et merci d'être venu ma belle, ça m'a fais plaisir de voir un visage amicale. Me dit-il en souriant

- Tu as de quoi te faire plein d'amis ici. Lui dis-je en parlant des voisins

- Franchement ? Aucun d'entre eux ne me donne envie d'aller plus loin. Me dit-il en grimaçant

- Même pas mon Edward ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Il a l'air sympa et pas faux cul comme les autres. Me répondit-il

- Eh ben voilà, tu t'es fais une connaissance dans l'immeuble. Je suis sûre que vous vous apprécierez une fois que vous apprendrez à vous connaitre. Lui dis-je

- Ouai, ça serait cool, on pourrait se faire des sorties. Me dit-il avec enthousiasme

- Bien sûr ! Dem je te dis à bientôt alors. Tu as mon numéro si tu as besoin de moi. Et si tu veux que je t'aide à ranger demain, tu peux…

- Non ça ira, t'es mignonne mais ça ira vite. Me dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue

- Comme tu veux, bye. Lui dis-je en m'éloignant à reculons

- Bye. Me dit-il en souriant alors que je me retournais pour retrouver mon homme

Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais d'Edward, son regard se faisait plus insistant et brûlant. Une fois devant lui, il relâcha les accoudoirs qu'il avait malmenés et attrapa mes mains dans les siennes pour entrelacer nos doigts. Il était toujours assis et moi debout entre ses jambes. Il avait le visage levé vers moi et je ne pouvais soutenir son regard tant il était chargé de désir.

- On rentre ? Me demanda-t-il la voix rauque

J'acquiesçais simplement

Sans échanger un mot de plus, il se leva et lâcha une de mes mains gardant l'autre dans la sienne. Il fit un signe de la main à Dem en guise d'au revoir et me traina hors de l'appartement. On prit l'ascenseur pour nous rendre à l'appartement d'Edward. L'ambiance était lourde et chargé d'électricité dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Cette journée loin d'Edward avait été un calvaire et le fait de nous être disputé avait rendu la journée moins supportable. Edward serra davantage ma main dans la sienne et je me retournais vers lui pour le voir. Son regard était noir de désir et j'en eu des frissons dans tout le corps tellement c'était intense. Mon bas ventre se contracta violemment et je dû me retenir de ne pas gémir tant son regard sur moi m'excitait. Cette nuit avec lui promettait d'être très chaude et notre libido mise à rude épreuve…

_**Je sais, vous allez me dire que ça devient une habitude mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas voulu. Si j'avais continué ça aurait été beaucoup trop long et deux semi-lemon dans un chapitre ça aurait fait trop a supporter d'un coup pour vous non ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et le début était assez chaud pour vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience les filles, je vous fais pleins de poutou…**_

_**P.S : Qu'avez-vous pensé du malentendu entre nos deux tourtereaux ainsi que l'épisode de l'hôpital ? **_


	26. Chapter 25

Salut les filles, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Trêve de bla la, je vous laisse savourer.

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**anya **: Salut et merci anya. Tu auras du chaud bouillant directement en entré. Bonne chance à toi jeune diplômé pour ton nouveau boulot : ) Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta deuxième review qui m'a fais plaisir et m'a fait me bouger, lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bisou

**sarah-twilight-addict **: Salut et ravie que ça t'aie autant plut. Je suis contente d'arriver à vous faire passer les différentes émotions parce que c'est très important pour moi. Es-ce que Bella et Edward seront compatibles en danse ? Imagine le contraire, la cata, lol. Et heureuse que mes petits lemon te plaisent, tu auras droit à un pas plus tard que tout de suite. Enjoy et tu me diras quoi, bye. P.S : Tu n'es pas la pire lectrice, tu le serai si tu si tu ne me laissais plus de reviews oui mais tant que tu m'en laisse…lol

**beatrice **: Salut et oui ils commencent à devenir intenable nos deux tourtereaux. Si ça continue ils vont se sauter dessus devant tout le monde, lol. Tu as raison sur la jalousie d'Alice, elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un autre qu'elle soit proche de Bella, elle est mal partie. Merci de me suivre et à bientôt

**karima **: Salut sœur de mon cœur, lol. Non sérieusement tu es super et je t'apprécie toujours de plus en plus. Edward est fou de Bella et le fait qu'elle prenne son temps justement pour que ce ne soit pas qu'une affaire de sexe ne laisse pas Edward indifférent. Se faire désirer, c'est se faire respecter d'une certaine façon. Il sait qu'il doit te conquérir et que tu n'es pas acquise. Merci pour tout et moi aussi je t'envoie plein de bisous et de joie ma sœur, à très bientôt

**PatiewSnow **: Salut toi, et oui on approche et je stresse. Vous allez me boycotter si je vous déçois, lol. Pourquoi Dem a fait ça ? C'est lui tout simplement, c'est dans son personnage, il est excentrique et aime bien que ça bouge. N'empêche qu'il ne pensait pas que ça allait en arriver là. Bella a bien retenu la leçon et elle ne fera plus cette bêtise. Bella ne pensait pas au début que ça allait aller si loin sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Elle demande même conseille à Rose qui au final n'arrange rien. Mais tout fini bien, c'est ce qui compte. Bisou à toi

**CHAPITRE 25**

POV BELLA

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et nous fit entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward me plaqua contre la porte et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Surprise au début je restais figé puis je gémis et passais mes mains derrière sa nuque. Edward aspirait et mordillait mes lèvres effrontément. Mais j'eu vite besoin de respirer alors j'appuyais ma tête contre la porte offrant par la même occasion mon cou aux lèvres avides d'Edward. Il me léchait et mordait légèrement mais je savais qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas me marquer à nouveau. Edward revint à mes lèvres et essaya de faire pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche dont je lui laissais volontiers l'accès. Mes mains glissèrent de sa nuque à ses cheveux que je pris entre mes doigts.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward descendre sur mon corps alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours. Il écarta mes jambes à l'aide de son genou et j'eu tout le loisir de sentir sa verge dur comme le marbre contre ma cuisse.

- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu me rends fou…si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire. Me souffla-il la voix rauque sur mes lèvres tout en me fixant

Un long gémissement m'échappa alors qu'Edward lécha mes lèvres y laissant une trace humide. Je le senti ensuite fléchir légèrement les genoux puis se frotter contre moi. D'abord en de long et lent mouvement qui me fit mouiller au-delà du possible. En faite c'est ce que je pensais mais c'était sans compter Edward qui intensifia ses mouvements en se frottant plus durement contre ma cuisse. Là pour le coup, je n'étais plus que ruissellement. Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir mon désir s'écouler entre mes jambes.

Tout d'un coup je sentis les mains d'Edward sur mes fesses et la seconde suivante, il m'avait soulevé du sol pour que j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes. Pour le coup, son érection fut pile poil sur ma chatte en feu.

- Putain Edward tu va me tuer. Soufflais-je alors qu'il léchait mon cou

Il décolla mon corps de la porte et commença à marcher dans l'appartement. Je supposais qu'il nous menait tout droit dans sa chambre. Terrain miné ça !

MERDE ! Mes affaires ! J'ai laissé mon sac chez Dem avec mon portable et …les résultats. Bordel de merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je lui dis « _arrête mon cœur je dois aller chercher le sésame pour qu'on s'envoi enfin en l'air, pas besoin de se retenir plus longtemps_ » Pour le coup j'étais pommé !

La question qui se posait était : Es-ce que je voulais qu'il me prenne maintenant ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Es-ce que je voulais que notre première fois se passe comme ça, dans l'urgence ? Pas vraiment non. Je voyais plutôt ça…sensuelle, doux, passionné…pas comme ce soir.

Je crois bien que j'avais la réponse à ma question. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Les résultats étaient bien là où ils étaient ! Espérons juste que personne ne fouille dans mes affaires et prenne ces fichus enveloppes. Mais qui irait piquer des enveloppes hein ? Putain si les pouf qui étaient à la fête savait ce que signifiait réellement ces enveloppes, je pense qu'elles en feraient des confettis.

Je sentis un puissant coup de rien venant d'Edward alors qu'il m'avait appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre fermé. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on y était.

- T'es avec moi ? Me murmura Edward en me regardant intensément

- Je suis là, avec toi. Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue

Seul une faible lumière venant de la rue nous éclairait, pas suffisamment pour nous voir clairement. Ce qui au final m'arrangeait bien, moins j'en voyais…mieux je me comporterais.

Edward m'embrassa fougueusement avant de me poser à terre. Il recula de quelques pas tout en me regardant. Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en me fixant alors que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus désordonnée, puis il s'en débarrassa en l'envoyant dans un coin de la chambre. Ensuite il s'occupa de la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit d'une main…j'ai vraiment chaud là, c'est tellement sexy. La seconde d'après il se trouvait uniquement en boxer face à moi avec une énorme bosse trahissant son désir pour moi.

Il semblait m'attendre, alors je commençais par enlever mes chaussures. Puis je m'attaquais à la boucle qui retenait ma robe au niveau de mon cou. Seul hic… je ne portais pas de soutien gorge. Je descendais donc ma robe jusqu'au niveau de ma poitrine que je retins d'un bras. J'avançais jusqu'au lit alors qu'Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je relevais la couette pour que je puisse m'y glisser. Je fis glisser la robe le long de mon corps en étant dos à Edward. Même si je ne le voyais pas, j'entendais sa respiration se faire plus rapide. J'étais à présent uniquement avec mon string en dentelle noire et me glissais rapidement sous la couette.

Je n'étais pas pudique, loin de là mais je voulais y aller progressivement. C'était la première fois qu'Edward allait pouvoir toucher ma poitrine sans entrave et peut-être plus alors j'y allais par étape. Ne pas me voir clairement calmerais ses ardeurs aussi. Je fis signe à Edward avec mon index pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et voyais son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, puis il avança doucement de mon côté. Une fois près, je soulevais la couette pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Il posa son genou entre mes cuisses et se coucha sur moi sans peser de tout son poids. Un gémissement profond nous échappa tout les deux quand ma poitrine entra en contact avec le torse d'Edward.

Il resta un moment comme ça au dessus de moi en me regardant. Puis il leva la main jusqu'à mon visage et caressait ma joue, mon front et mes lèvres.

- Tu représente tellement pour moi. Murmura-t-il la voix chargé d'émotion

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et le caressais en faisant des cercles.

- Toi aussi. Lui répondis-je sans difficulté

Parce que c'était vrai et je m'en étais rendu compte aujourd'hui. Ok j'avais Alice mais elle avait une vie en dehors de moi, elle avait Jasper qui comptait énormément pour elle. Même si Alice me répétait que j'étais plus importante que lui, je ne le croyais qu'à moitié. Je crois plutôt que je suis un poil en dessous de Jasper. J'ai des amis formidable aussi, je ne le nie pas. Mais Edward…c'est autre chose…plus fort…comme s' il était un des piliers important d'un château de cartes. C'était plaisant mais en même temps effrayant de penser qu'il avait prit autant de place en si peu de temps.

Il baissa son visage vers moi et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondais à son baiser avec autant de tendresse en grattant mes ongles dans son dos. Puis il embrassa mon front, mes paupières, mon nez, mes joues et mon cou. Il me parsemait de baiser mouillé de part et d'autre en descendant progressivement jusqu'à mon décolleté sans jamais se décoller de mon corps. Puis à la limite de mes seins, il me regarda pour voir si j'étais ok. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux lui accordant la permission d'aller plus loin. Il continua donc sa descente en glissant son corps plus bas sur le mien tout en découvrant ma poitrine.

Il regarda mes seins un long moment avant de poser sa main sur mon sein droit.

- Parfait…Tu es tellement belle bébé. Me dit-il ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Il empauma l'autre en mettant un peu plus de pression. Je fermais les yeux savourant les sensations incroyables qu'il suscitait en moi. Je n'étais pas habitué à une telle douceur. C'était différent…en mieux. Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et mouillé sur mon téton. Je rouvrais mes yeux et vis Edward léchant et suçant le bout de mon sein. Je gémis à la sensation et Edward se montra plus entreprenant en mordillant mon téton tout en caressant mon autre sein qui était en manque d'attention. Puis il s'occupa de l'autre et lui fit subir la même chose. Ensuite, il prit mon sein en bouche et fit tourner sa langue chaude et humide me faisant me cambrer. Edward grogna puisque je venais de frotter accidentellement son sexe emprisonné dans son boxer. Il devait être terriblement à l'étroit la dedans.

Il embrassa, suça et lécha mon autre sein avant de remonter à mes lèvres.

- Tu es tellement douce et ta peau à un goût incomparable…jamais je ne me lasserais de ton corps. Souffla-t-il en faisant glisser sa langue de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille

- Edward…Soufflais-je perdu dans les sensations qu'il m'apportait

- Je te sens tellement mouillé et chaude bébé…dis-moi que c'est pour moi, je veux te l'entendre dire. Souffla Edward en frottant sa cuisse sur mon intimité littéralement trempé

Jamais un homme ne m'avait excité à ce point là. Edward était la tentation incarné. L'objet de tous mes désirs. Moi qui n'avais jamais été satisfaite de mes expériences sexuelles, Edward m'apportait bien plus alors qu'on ne faisait rien d'autre que se caresser.

- C'est toi qui me fait cet effet…toi qui me fais mouillé autant, si tu savais ce que…EDWARD ! Criais-je presque en sentant sa main me caresser par-dessus mon shorty

C'était tellement bon…ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas touché et le fait que ce soit Edward décuplait les sensations.

Un de ces doigts s'immisça entre mes lèvres toujours par-dessus mon shorty. Il avait décidé d'en finir avec moi, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Son pouce vint titiller mon clitoris alors que ma respiration se fit plus hérétique. Edward posa son front sur le mien et me regarda en continuant à s'occuper de mon intimité. Son souffle était aussi saccadé que le mien, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Puis deux choses se passèrent simultanément, Edward passa rapidement sa main sous mon string à même mon sexe et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je gémis bruyamment. Edward n'avait cessé de me regarder pour examiner mes réactions.

- Putain de merde ! Dit-il sur mes lèvres en descendant sa main plus bas sur mon sexe

- Ah ce point là…Réussis-je à souffler alors qu'il avait carrément bloqué

Edward emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents un peu plus fortes que d'habitude.

- Tu es épilé intégralement…c'est juste…le paradis pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu en oublie ton nom. Je veux sentir ton sexe sur mes lèvres et ma langue. Je veux me perdre en toi…c'est tellement…Je tuerais pour ne pas avoir à me retenir de te faire ce que je veux à l'instant…si tu savais Bella. Je me sens comme un homme des cavernes à présent et j'ai envie de te bouffer…Seigneur Bella. Me dit-il en fermant les yeux

Moi je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer au moment de son « _Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu en oublie ton nom »_. Je crois que si je lui dis que nos résultats son en haut chez Dem, il n'hésiterait pas à sauter hors de ce lit à toute vitesse pour aller les chercher pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer en l'air. S'il savait il me tuerait pour n'avoir rien dis.

J'allais lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de me dire des trucs pareils s'il voulait que je me contrôle quand il pénétra un doigt en moi.

- Putain ! Dis-je grisée par la sensation du doigt d'Edward en moi

Il bougea lentement en moi avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt et d'accélérer la cadence. J'emprisonnais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et me cambrais involontairement.

- Lâche-moi cette lèvre bébé…je veux t'entendre…tes gémissements m'excite. Me dit-il en rajoutant un troisième doigt qui me fit gémir assez fort.

Il accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements et je me sentais de plus en plus trempé. Les longs doigts d'Edward en moi glissaient comme dans du beurre même si je me sentais un peu étroite. Je crois que le fait que je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis un certain moment a fait resserrer mes parois. Vu la bosse dans le boxer d'Edward, je pouvais affirmer qu'il avait été assez bien gâté par la nature. Si trois doigts semblaient me remplir, je n'osais même pas penser à ce que ça serait quand la queue d'Edward rentrera en moi !

Je revins à l'instant présent quand je sentis Edward frotter son érection qui devait être douloureuse contre ma cuisse. Il copiait le même mouvement que ces doigts en moi simulant une pénétration de sa verge en moi. C'était tellement excitant… !

Il est incroyable, il me faisait ressentir tellement…Je ramenais mes mains qui étaient toujours dans le dos d'Edward dans mes cheveux. Je les empoignais assez violemment pour m'empêcher de faire autre chose, j'aurai lacéré le dos d'Edward je crois tellement j'étais à bout. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver et il promettait d'être intense et le plus fort que j'ai jamais eu. La boule dans mon bas ventre grossissait de plus en plus et je me cambrais alors que les gestes d'Edward se faisaient plus rapide.

- Montre-moi bébé, montre-moi à quel point tu es sexy quand tu prends du plaisir. Murmura Edward en descendant légèrement sur mon corps pour attraper mon téton entre ses lèvres.

Il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et tira légèrement dessus avant de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward tenter d'aller le plus loin possible en moi et ce fut ce qui m'amena au septième ciel.

- EDWARD ! Gémis-je fort en attrapant ses épaules pour m'accrocher à quelque chose tellement l'orgasme était intense

Je crois même que j'ai eu simultanément un deuxième orgasme en voyant Edward sucer ses doigts qu'il venait de sortir de moi.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller et Edward en profita pour m'embrasser dans le cou tendrement. Il attendit patiemment que je redescende sur terre et que je retrouve une respiration correcte. Ce qui me prit quelques minutes alors qu'il posa sa tête sur mon sein droit.

Edward écouta les battements de mon cœur ralentir.

- Merci, tu as été…incroyable. Lui soufflais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux

- Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant tout en posant son menton sur ma poitrine

- Vraiment, sache que je ne mens jamais sur les performances d'un homme dans un lit, ce ne serait pas lui rendre service. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Heu…tu es consciente qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu de sexe hein ? Me demanda Edward mi-moqueur

- Qui a parlé de sexe ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben toi…à l'instant. Me répondit-il

- Pas du tout, j'ai parlé de performance dans un lit. Et c'est exactement ce qu'on vient de faire. Crois-moi je sais ce qu'est le sexe Edward. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Tant mieux alors, je ne voudrai pas que tu pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Me dit-il sérieux

- J'en suis sûr. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il se hissa sur moi pour embrasser mes lèvres

Ce baiser avait un goût différent…la raison ? C'était que je me goûtais sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas mauvais mélangé à sa salive mais…spécial. Je crois que j'ai dû faire une drôle de tête puisque Edward s'en rendis compte.

- Au faite…tu es absolument délicieuse. Me dit-il la voix rauque

- Si tu le dis. Lui répondis-je

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, c'est un fait. Alors ne me contredis pas. Tu as un goût de paradis, c'est ma friandise préféré depuis quelques minutes. Et tes seins…jamais vu d'aussi beaux, taille parfaite…je crois bien que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer dorénavant. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en faisant pression dessus

- Tu es incorrigible. Lui dis-je en ramenant son visage vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Du coup, je sentis son érection encore bien présente sur ma cuisse. A moi de lui faire plaisir maintenant !

J'essayais de me relever et il le comprit. Il se mit sur le côté pour me laisser de la place et une fois que je fus dégagé, je le poussais sur le dos et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

- Bella…tu n'es pas…

Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire

- Chut, laisse-moi faire. Laisse-toi juste aller et profite. Lui dis-je en me penchant sur lui pour embrasser son cou

Je descendis sur son torse en l'embrassant tout le long. Il sentait tellement bon, une fragrance tellement masculine et envoûtante. Je titillais ses tétons l'un après l'autre avec ma langue avant de descendre sur ses abdos superbement dessinés. Je soufflais dessus et le senti se tendre sous mes doigts. Je descendis plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer et fis glisser ma langue tout le long ce qui le fit longuement gémir.

Qu'es-ce que j'adorais l'entendre !

J'attrapais les cotés de son boxer et m'apprêtais à le descendre quand Edward me stoppa.

- Bella non… je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Si tu va aussi loin…je n'arriverai pas à me…

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire je t'ai dis. Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais…à mon tour maintenant. Lui dis-je d'une voix autoritaire

Il pensait que j'allais lui faire une fellation je crois mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais juste être libre de mes mouvements et ne pas être gêné par son sous-vêtement.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais su que j'avais le droit de faire ça, je t'aurais déjà bouffé. Me dit-il en me regardant avec insistance

SEIGNEUR TOUT PUISSANT !

Edward dû se rendre compte de mon ahurissement puisqu'il se releva légèrement sur ses coudes me demandant silencieusement si ça me gênait.

- Ca ne me gêne pas de t'entendre parler comme ça…au contraire ça m'excite…même trop. Lui dis-je la voix rauque

Je crois même qu'il serait capable de me faire jouir rien qu'en me parlant comme ça !

- Je peux continuer alors ? Me demanda-t-il en levant son bassin vers moi

J'effleurai la bosse emprisonné dans son boxer avec un doigt ce qui le fit lever le bassin vers moi une deuxième fois quémandant un peu d'attention.

- Tu peux…mais ne t'étonne pas si je te viole dans ce cas. Lui dis-je en caressant de mon index toute la longueur de son sexe

Ce qui me valut un grognement. Je le titillais légèrement ce qui devait être une torture pour lui

- Tu peux me violer quand tu veux, je suis tout à toi bébé. Mon corps tout entier t'appartient. Me dit-il en me fixant intensément

Ce qui provoqua la chair de poule tout le long de mon corps.

Je n'avais jamais aimé ce genre de dialogue « cochon » pendant le sexe mais avec Edward j'aimais beaucoup et j'en redemandais. Quand je disais qu'il m'avait fait aimer tout ce que je détestais chez les autres…

Je repris de nouveau les bords du boxer d'Edward sans le quitter des yeux à présent. Il me fixa pendant un moment avec une expression indéchiffrable puis il leva son bassin pour me permettre de baisser son sous-vêtement. Ce que je fis sans hésiter en me mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir l'enlever.

Une fois fait, je me remettais à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward. Je baissais enfin mes yeux en direction de l'objet de ma convoitise et ne fut pas étonné de voir l'étendu du désir d'Edward ainsi que la taille de son sexe. Ca c'est de l'équipement !

Je ne regardais pas Edward mais je savais qu'il était toujours dans la même position attendant que je fasse un geste.

Ayant assez admiré, je décidais qu'il était temps de passer à l'action avant que mon pauvre Edward ne meurs de frustration.

Je fixais de nouveau Edward et porta mon index à ma bouche. J'entrepris de le sucer alors que la respiration d'Edward se bloqua complètement. Je relâchais mon doigt humide à présent et le fis glisser sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Edward.

- Bordel ! Jura Edward en retombant dans les coussins

Contente de l'effet que je produisais sur lui, je voulu prendre plus d'initiative. Alors qu'Edward avait toujours son regard fixé sur moi, j'entrepris de lécher entièrement la paume de ma main alors qu'il plissa les yeux. J'empaumais tout de suite après la queue d'Edward et entrepris un long mouvement de va et viens.

- Putain de merde bébé, à cause de toi je vais devenir un éjaculateur précoce. Me dit-il alors que je sentais son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur

J'augmentais mes mouvements peu à peu. La peau de son sexe était tellement douce que j'avais terriblement envie de le sentir sous ma langue et mes lèvres. J'imaginais déjà la sensation…NON Bella, pas maintenant, sois sage. Garde ça pour la vrai fois, pas pour les répétitions !

Pas facile de se contenir quand on a glorieux et viril sexe entre les doigts.

Edward avait à présent empoigné les draps entre ses doigts et avait fermé les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas faire Edward ? Tu ne veux pas me voir en train de te caresser ? Lui demandais-je aguicheuse

- Me demande pas ça bébé…j'ai envie de te voir faire plus que tout au monde en ce moment….Mais…si je le fais…je vais jouir dans la seconde. Me souffla-t-il avec difficulté

Je retirais la paume de ma main alors qu'Edward grogna à la sensation de manque et l'humidifiais à nouveau de ma salive mais cette fois-ci, je suçais également mon pouce. J'empoignais de nouveau le sexe d'Edward à présent plus dur que jamais et passait mon pouce sur son gland.

- NOM DE DIEU ! Cria littéralement Edward en ouvrant les yeux sous la sensation

Je savais que c'était un endroit extrêmement sensible !

Edward n'était plus très loin à présent, je le sentais aux pulsations de ses veines entre mes doigts. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes à présent. J'observais le visage d'Edward dans la pénombre et même si je ne le voyais que très peu, je le trouvais extrêmement beau quand il prenait du plaisir. Une mèche de cheveu lui barrait le front et il avait sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il était tellement sexy comme ça, un vrai appel au sexe.

Une image très déplaisante vint néanmoins entraver cette fabuleuse vues. J'imaginais les autres filles ayant eu la même vision que moi en cet instant. Je me disais pendant une seconde que ce que je lui faisais n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, que des centaines de filles lui avaient fait cet effet et peut-être même plus…

Je décidais de ne pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là parce que ce serait sans fin sinon. Edward m'avait assez répété que rien de ce qu'il vivait avec moi, il ne l'avait vécu auparavant. Et je le croyais parce qu'il en était de même pour moi.

Je sentais Edward soulevé son bassin alors que je le tenais encore entre mes doigts. Je desserrais un peu ma prise sur son sexe.

- Recommence. Lui dis-je

Il le refit une deuxième fois et là je laissais Edward glisser son sexe entre mes doigts. C'était comme s'il pénétrait ma main.

- C'est trop bon bébé, c'est comme si j'étais en train de te pénétrer toi. J'ai l'impression que ce sont tes parois autour de moi. Me dit-il en augmentant ses mouvements de bassins.

Je serrais un peu plus son sexe tout en lui laissant de la place pour qu'il puisse glisser dans la paume de ma main.

- Putain bébé, je vais venir. Je vais jouir mon ange…

Il respira de plus en plus fort.

- Jouis pour moi Edward, je veux te voir venir dans ma main. Montre-moi. Lui dis-je la voix rauque

Et ce fut ce qui fit atteindre Edward à la jouissance dans un long grognement rauque. Une partie de son sperme gicla sur ma main et le reste sur son abdomen. Je le laissais reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et me levais pour aller chercher de quoi nous essuyer. Je trouvais une boite de mouchoir dans la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement la main avant d'aller rejoindre Edward. Je me mis sur le bord du lit à côté du lit et allais l'essuyer quand il m'arrêta.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Me dit-il en prenant mon poignet dans sa main

- Non, je vais le faire. Lui dis-je ne laissant aucune place à la discussion

Etrangement, ça ne me dégoutait pas de le faire avec Edward. Avec les autres c'était hors de question. Mais avec lui c'était différent…c'était le fruit de son désir pour moi et ça me plaisait.

J'essuyais donc proprement sa semence sur son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais n'y faisait pas attention. Une fois fini, j'allais jeter les mouchoirs usagés dans la poubelle et revenait dans le lit où Edward venait de remettre son boxer.

Edward allongea directement son bras pour m'accueillir et je me collais contre lui en posant ma tête sur son torse. Il se figea à mon contact et je savais que c'était à cause de ma poitrine nue, il ne va pas gérer.

- Ca va aller ou il faut que je mette quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Non c'est bon, faut juste que…ça va aller. Me dit-il moins tendu alors que je souriais

- Merci. Souffla-t-il

Et je savais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas dégouté par ce que je venais de faire.

Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux alors que je faisais de même sur son torse.

- Ce soir c'était…fabuleux bébé. Murmura Edward après un instant

- D'accord avec toi. Lui répondis-je en embrassant son torse

J'étais crevé, cette journée avait été épuisante. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes quand un détail me revint. Je n'avais pas mon portable…et si Alice essayait de me joindre ? Elle s'inquiètera et paniquera !

- Je peux utiliser ton portable pour envoyer un message à Alice ? J'ai oublié mes affaires chez Dem et je ne voudrai pas qu'elle s'inquiète si jamais elle essaye de me joindre. Dis-je à Edward en posant mon menton sur son torse pour le regarder

- Aucun problème. Me dit-il en tendant la main sur sa table de chevet

Il me passa son portable et j'envoyais rapidement un texto à Alice lui disant que si elle voulait me joindre qu'elle devait m'appeler sur le portable d'Edward. Je fouillais dans le répertoire d'Edward pour trouver le nom d'Alice et là je bloquais en tombant sur un nombre impressionnant de numéro de filles

Ok Bella, ce n'est pas grave. C'était avant qu'il ne te connaisse, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il baisait avec tout ce qui bougeait pas étonnant qu'il ait leurs numéros. Ouai mais moi aussi j'ai couché avec tout un tas de mecs, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai leur numéro. C'est un coup d'un soir, pas la peine de se rappeler ! Je devais avouer que ça m'agaçait un peu…voire même beaucoup. Je pense qu'aucune fille sur terre n'apprécierait de voir ça dans le portable de son homme. Je devais faire une drôle de tête puisqu'Edward tourna l'écran toujours entre mes mains vers lui.

- OH ! Dit Edward en faisant une grimace

- Ouai…heu…je ne trouve pas le numéro d'Alice, tu me le montre ? Lui demandais-je pour dévier sur autre chose

- Bella…on doit parler de ça. Me dit Edward hésitant

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'imagine des choses.

- C'est bon Edward…c'était avant qu'on se connaisse et je ne te reproche rien. Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Lui dis-je

- Si Bella, je veux t'expliquer. Me dit-il en tournant mon visage vers lui pour que je le regarde

Comme je ne lui répondais pas il enchaina.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai les numéros de mes coups d'un soir si ce n'était que des coups d'un soir justement. Eh bien, je ne les ai jamais rappelé ces filles si tu veux tout savoir. Oui j'ai couché avec elles mais je ne leur ai jamais donné mon numéro. Je ne sais pas comment elles s'y prenaient mais elles arrivaient à chaque fois à se procurer mon numéro et m'harceler. Je ne voulais même plus répondre à mon téléphone de peur de tomber sur l'une d'elles. J'ai donc enregistré chacun des numéros de ces filles pour justement ne pas répondre. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont encore là Bella, pour ne pas leur répondre, autrement je les aurais déjà effacé un par un. Me dit- Edward sans flancher

Je le savais franc et son explication tenait la route.

- Ok…montre-moi le numéro d'Alice maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Heu…et c'est tout ? Tu ne me demande rien d'autre ? Me demanda Edward surpris

- Ben non pourquoi ? Tu m'as donné une explication qui m'a convaincue alors c'est une histoire classé. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- D'accord…voilà le numéro d'Alice. Me dit Edward en parcourant son répertoire

- NRJ ? C'est quoi ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh ouai…disons que ça remonte au tout début de ma rencontre avec Alice. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler à longueur de temps et je ne retenais jamais son prénom alors…je lui ai donné ce surnom quand elle m'a appelé une fois pour parler à Jazz. J'ai jamais pensé à le changer. Me dit Edward alors que je souriais

- Elle le sait ? Lui demandais-je en envoyant le texto à Alice

- Non mais Jazz oui…tu crois qu'elle m'en voudrait ? Me demanda-t-il en récupérant son portable pour le poser sur la table de nuit

- Peut-être qu'elle boudera un peu au début mais ton surnom n'est pas méchant alors ça ira. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me reprit contre lui

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux alors que je me serrais un peu plus contre lui

- Je suis heureux avec toi tu sais. Je voulais que tu le sache. Me souffla Edward alors que mon cœur rata un battement

Il était tellement adorable et le fait qu'il me dise ça me plaisait. Il n'avait pas peur de me dire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était courageux de sa part.

- Moi aussi…tu me rends heureuse. Réussis-je à lui dire alors que d'habitude je n'étais pas du genre à m'exposer comme ça

J'avais pris l'habitude de me protéger et préserver mes sentiments.

Edward prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour relever mon visage. Après m'avoir fixé quelques secondes, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes en soupirant d'aise. Puis sans un mot, il embrassa mon front et me colla de nouveau contre son torse. Il était tellement doux et attentionné que mon cœur se serra. Edward me rendait vulnérable, je me laissais aller de plus en plus avec lui…même trop.

Edward était différent des autres. Il avait un pouvoir sur moi…le pouvoir de me briser le cœur comme jamais personne n'est arrivé à le faire. Si ça arrivait je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Si c'était de l'amour ou pas, après tout peut-être que ça en était. Je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer puisque je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment mais en tout cas quelque chose de fort me liait à Edward. C'est sur cette pensée que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Il faisait noir, très noir, tellement noir que ça en était effrayant. L'air était lourd et humide. J'étais en sueur et j'avais du mal à respirer comme si quelque chose oppressait ma poitrine, comme si un poids m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Des voix étouffé me parvenait mais elles étaient trop loin pour que je ne saisisse quoi que ce soit où que je reconnaisse ces personnes. J'avais envie de crier pour qu'on vienne m'aider parce que je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais paralysé sur place. Je commençais à m'agiter ne supportant plus cet état mais rien ne changea bien au contraire. Il me semblait qu'au plus je combattais ce qui m'empêchait de bouger au plus je sentais un voile se refermer autour de moi m'empêchant un peu plus de respirer. Comme si j'avais un sac plastique sur la tête me bouffant tout mon oxygène.

Pour couronner le tout, j'avais mal à chaque fois que j'essayais de respirer, c'était la même sensation qu'une crampe. J'essayais donc de respirer à petite dose mais ce n'était pas suffisant, j'étouffais. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer et je me sentais sombrer.

C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis des murmures autour de moi.

- Laisse-toi aller…ferme les yeux, ne combats pas. Entendis-je une voix chuchoter à mon oreille

- Tu n'auras plus mal si tu arrête de lutter Bella…ce sera plus facile. Entendis-je dans mon autre oreille

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et je me sentais perdu…et seul…désespérément seul. Personne pour me venir en aide. J'avais envie d'hurler à m'en péter les cordes vocales mais rien ne sortait comme si je n'avais plus de voix.

- La vie est dur…la mort est plus facile…paisible Bella…tu veux arrêter de souffrir n'es-ce pas ?...Arrête, arrête de combattre. Entendis-je autour de moi comme s'ils y avaient plusieurs personnes

Je suffoquais à présent et j'avais peur…vraiment peur parce que je me sentais prisonnière de mon propre corps…comme s'il m'abandonnait lui aussi.

J'essayais de me reprendre, d'essayer de réfléchir. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar et non la réalité, j'en étais sûr. Il me fallait alors me réveiller pour que ça cesse. J'essayais de me concentrer au maximum sur mon corps et les sensations. Fallait que je bouge à tout prix que j'éloigne ces voix de malheur de moi…quoi que ce soit ça ne me voulait pas du bien. J'ignorais donc ce qu'elles me disaient et elles finirent par cesser. Puis je me concentrais sur mes mains essayant de les faire bouger. Après un moment j'y parvins, puis mes doigts et mes jambes. Petit à petit je retrouvais des sensations et au moment où je sentais qu'enfin mon corps me revenait, je me sentis tomber dans le vide puis après je me sentis couché sur une surface moelleuse. Je regardais autour de moi en respirant difficilement et reconnu la chambre d'Edward.

Un cauchemar, un foutu putain de cauchemar.

J'étais en sueur et fébrile. Je tremblais aussi mais je ne saurais dire si c'était de peur ou de froid. J'étais dans un état lamentable. Je jetais un œil à Edward et le vis sur le dos toujours endormis alors que moi je me trouvais à l'autre extrémité du lit. C'était moi qui avais bougé, pas lui. Pas étonnant qu'il ne ce soit rendu compte de rien puisque j'étais loin de lui. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller avec mes tremblements et ma respiration saccadé, d'autant plus que je commençais à claquer des dents.

Je me levais donc doucement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Edward. Je ramassais sa chemise qui était sur mon chemin et l'enfilais avant d'aller dans la salle de bain dont je refermais doucement la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et m'étonnais de me voir. J'avais des cernes et le regard…vide et terrifié. Mes yeux étaient rougis par les larmes ainsi que mes joues. Un vrai désastre, j'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisé de tous ces cauchemars. Je voulais passer au moins une nuit sans en faire. J'ouvrais l'eau et m'aspergeais le visage. Ca me fit un peu de bien et me rafraichissait.

Je m'appuyais au lavabo en prenant de grandes inspirations et un sanglot m'échappa. J'en avais marre, je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'étais à la merci de cette merde qui me bouffait. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et m'adossais au mur avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le bruit de mes pleurs. J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui me bloquait la respiration. Je relâchais donc ma bouche et essayait de respirer normalement mais je hoquetais. J'avais envie de me défouler, de frapper sur n'importe quoi pour sortir toute cette rage que j'avais en moi, envers moi pour ne pas réussir à gérer ça, à m'en sortir.

Mon cœur rata quelques battements quand j'entendis du bruit à côté. Faites qu'Edward ne se réveille pas et ne me voit pas dans cet état. Il en a déjà trop vu, il ne me supporterait pas comme ça toutes les nuits.

- Bella ? M'appela-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte

Je voulais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait retourner dormir mais je hoquetais toujours et je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

- Bébé tout va bien ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait. Me dit-il inquiet

Mais j'étais toujours incapable de lui répondre convenablement. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça. Je me sentais comme une gamine dont il était obligé de s'occuper.

- Bella je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas dans les secondes qui suivent j'entre. Me prévint-il

- Je…je…vais bien…ça …va. Lui dis-je pitoyablement

La seconde d'après il ouvrit la porte et sembla me chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve par terre

- Mon Dieu Bella ! Me dit-il en se précipitant vers moi

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me fixa. Puis il mit mon visage dans son cou et me serra fort contre lui.

- C'est fini, je suis là bébé. Tout va bien maintenant. Me rassura-t-il en nous berçant d'avant en arrière

Je le serrais contre moi, mes mains dans son dos. Il était en boxer.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais par terre dans la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il quand j'étais un peu plus calme

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Murmurais-je

- Bordel Bella, à quoi je sers moi ? Je suis là pour toi tu le sais ça ? A ton avis pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu passe tes nuits seul ? Qu'es-ce que tu crois que je ressens là en sachant que tu étais mal alors que j'étais juste à côté de toi en train de dormir ? Hein ? Me demanda-t-il en me tenant fermement le visage entre ses mains

Il était en colère et blessé.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à endurer ça encore une fois, c'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop pour toi ! D'ailleurs pour n'importe qui, j'ai pas envie que…

- Ne t'aventure surtout pas là Bella, je te l'interdis. Je crois que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux supporter ou pas. Alors arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses minables pour me repousser parce que ça ne marche pas. Tu sais ce que t'es en train de faire là ? Et bien tu empire les choses. Tu aurais dû me réveiller quand tu n'allais pas bien. Je croyais que c'est ce que tu ferais mais non, tu as préféré gérer ça seul. La seule chose que t'as réussi à faire maintenant c'est que je ne vais dormir que d'un œil pour te surveiller, c'est ça que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il le visage dur

- Non. Soufflais-je en serrant les poings

J'étais moi aussi en colère mais pas contre lui, contre moi. C'est moi qui lui infligeais ça. C'est moi qui n'arrivais pas à gérer ces putains de cauchemar. Moi qui passe pour une névrosée à rester assise ici en pleine nuit. Je me sentais comme une petite fille se faisant gronder.

Edward souffla avant de se détendre.

- Viens, le sol est glacé. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée

Il éteignit la lumière d'une main et nous conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il me déposa avant de faire le tour du lit et d'y entrer à son tour. Je m'étais recroquevillé lui tournant le dos. Ce n'était pas contre lui…disons que c'était une sorte de carapace. J'étais tellement crispé que j'avais mal.

- Bella…Souffla Edward en s'approchant de moi

Il posa sa main dans mon dos mais je ne bougeais pas.

- Je ne voulais pas être si dur avec toi mais je me suis sentis con de dormir alors que toi…

- Je voulais un peu t'épargner…cette nuit. Murmurais-je

Il souffla avant de me répondre.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'as pas à m'épargner quoi que ce soit. C'est pas comme si c'était une obligation ou un devoir de veiller sur toi, c'est…mon rôle. Je suis là pour ça et j'aime être là pour toi, je veux être là et te consoler quand ça ne va pas. Ca ne veux pas dire que je te considère comme une petite chose fragile et que je te crois incapable de prendre soin de toi, pas du tout. Tu vis des moments difficiles bébé et je veux t'aider à t'en sortir tout comme j'imagine tu aimerais m'aider si je n'allais pas bien. Enfin j'espère ! Tu me laisserai sans m'aider ? Me demanda Edward en me taquinant

- Bien sûr que non. Lui dis-je en me détendant un peu

- Dieu merci…tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en passant son bras droit sur mon ventre en dessous de sa chemise que je portais

- Je suis désolé…c'est juste que j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus de tout ça Edward. C'est tellement difficile et pourtant j'essaye de lutter mais…c'est plus fort que moi, c'est quelque chose qui me dépasse complètement et…ça me fais peur. Lui avouais-je vulnérable

- Ma chérie. Me dit-il en me retournant vers lui

Il plaça mon visage dans son cou et me serra fort contre lui en entremêlant ses jambes aux miennes.

- Comment je t'aide moi si tu ne me dis rien ? Parle-moi Bella s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens quand tu le ressens et pas quand c'est passé et que je ne peux plus rien y faire. Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse. Me dit Edward sérieusement en dégageant mon visage de son cou

Je ne répondais pas et me contentais de le fixer ayant peur de ce qu'il voulait me faire promettre.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de me réveiller quand tu as un cauchemar, rien à foutre de dormir, tu me réveille. Et je veux que tu me raconte tes cauchemars, je veux que tu partage ta douleur et ta peur avec moi pour que je puisse t'aider bébé. Peut importe le temps que ça peut prendre, je suis prêt à rester debout toute la nuit pour que tu t'ouvre à moi. Comment je fais si tu ne me laisse pas entrer hein ? Si tu me mets à l'écart d'une chose aussi importante et grave…je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici ensemble alors. Ca me tue de te dire ça, ça me déchire les entrailles ne serais-ce que d'y penser mais…je refuse que tu me laisse sur le pas de la porte pour des choses aussi sérieuse. Je ne suis pas ton homme à mi-temps Bella, si tu veux être avec moi, je veux tout de toi, le bon comme le mauvais. Et c'est une chose sur laquelle je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je te laisse prendre la décision ici et maintenant, si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour y penser…c'est que tu as déjà ta réponse et dans ce cas…

- T'ES BËTE OU QUOI ? Je t'ai raconté chacun de mes putains de cauchemars, tu es le seul à en savoir autant. Le seul qui connaisse tous les détails alors arrête de dire que je te tiens à l'écart. Il n'est pas question de toi là Edward mais de moi. Je me sens faible…vulnérable et en colère. Je suis en colère contre moi pour ne pas réussir à gérer cette situation par moi-même. En colère de t'embarquer là-dedans alors qu'on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble. Je n'aime pas être aussi chamboulé et ne plus être maitre de mes émotions et de mon corps. J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et me dire que peut-être ça sera encore plus effrayant, plus dur que les nuits précédentes… et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est exactement ce dont j'avais peur. C'est pire de jour en jour et j'en ai marre…je suis fatigué…j'ai plus la force de…et toi tu me fais des plans comme ça ? Si je ne voulais pas de toi tu crois que je serai ici ? Que je te permettrais de me voir aussi…pathétique et lamentable ? Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir que tu me vois comme ça ? Si ça ce n'est pas m'ouvrir à toi alors il faut que tu m'explique ce que tu attends de moi parce que je suis largué. Je…je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Dis-je en esquissant un geste pour me lever du lit et m'isoler

Il ne comprenait pas que j'étais à mon maximum là ? Que jamais je ne me suis autant ouvert à quelqu'un ?

Je m'apprêtais à sortir du lit quand je sentis Edward refermer sa main sur mon poignet et me tirer vers lui. Je retombais sur le lit et il attrapa mon visage pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussais n'ayant pas du tout la tête à ça.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Lui dis-je en essayant de retirer ses mains qui tenaient fermement mon visage

- Ferme-là Bella. Me dit-il juste le temps de décoller ses lèvres des miennes

Il se fout de moi ? Depuis quand il me parle comme ça lui ? Je le repoussais plus violemment mais il tint bon.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu viens à peine de t'ouvrir à moi et me dire ce que tu ressens vraiment, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Et je suis heureux que tu aies choisis cette solution plutôt que celle de me laisser. J'avais peur que tu nous abandonne. Me dit Edward en me caressant les joues avec ces pouces

Il est en train de dire qu'il m'a tendu un putain de piège ? Il me testait ?

- Va te faire foutre Edward ! Lui dis-je en colère à présent

Pour qui il se prenait pour jouer avec moi ? Au moment où je me sens perdu il me manipule.

- Avec plaisir si c'est avec toi. Souffla-t-il sur mon visage

Hein ? Qu'es-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il veut bien aller se faire foutre si c'est avec moi ? Enfoiré, il y a deux secondes j'avais envie de le frapper et là…j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

- Ouai mais désolé, ça se fera sans moi parce que je suis pas d'humeur. Lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser alors qu'il riait

Il retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller avec un sourire en coin.

Après un moment il se mit sur le côté pour me faire face et me fixa sérieux sans dire un mot.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je irrité qu'il ait un tel pouvoir sur moi

- Je te trouve magnifique bébé. Tu es forte, courageuse et combative. Rien à voir avec la personne pathétique, lamentable et faible que tu décrivais tout à l'heure. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et tu es la mienne. Ne te rabaisse plus comme ça à l'avenir, je ne le permettrais pas. Me dit-il en avançant sa main vers moi pour me caresser tendrement la joue

- Je te déteste. Lui dis-je parce qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire craquer

- Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi je te déteste. Me dit-il en souriant alors que je pouffais

Je savais bien qu'il pensait tout le contraire et moi aussi.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça. Me dit-il en caressant mes lèvres où il y avait une ébauche de sourire

- T'es quand même super lunatique comme mec, tu le sais ça? Je crois que tu devrais venir consulter avec moi. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Faut croire que tu es contagieuse. Me répondit-il moqueur

- Salaud ! Lui dis-je alors que je le vis reprendre un visage sérieux

- Tu me le raconte maintenant ? Ton cauchemar ? Me demanda-t-il

- Tu veux pas attendre demain plutôt? Il est tard ! Lui dis-je

- Bella, je veux que tu m'en parle pendant que c'est encore frais. Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi au point de coller son front au mien

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de lui raconter la totalité de mon cauchemar, les voix qui voulaient que je me laisse sombrer et mon incapacité à bouger. Je regardais ses expressions et la plupart du temps il fronçait les sourcils. A la fin il resta silencieux puis ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer.

- C'est vachement différent des autres non ? Me demanda-t-il

- Effectivement et c'était beaucoup plus…physique. Je ne sais pas… c'est comme si au lieu de s'en prendre à mes pensées, c'était à mon corps d'y passer à présent. Je dormais mais je ressentais cette paralysie et cet oppressement, c'était flippant comme quand tu manque d'oxygène. Je ne sais pas si quand tu rêves tu peux avoir ce genre de réactions physique…j'en sais rien, je dois en parler à ma séance demain. J'ai le sentiment que ça empire Edward et ça va aller de pire en pire je le sais. Je vais commencer à regretter mes premiers cauchemars. Dis-je alors qu'Edward embrassa longuement mon front

- C'est vraiment étrange que tu ressentes à ce point là ce qui t'arrive pendant ton sommeil, c'est inquiétant. Je suis là bébé, je ne te lâche plus. Me dit-il m'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras

- Il y a une chose que je dois te dire si je veux être honnête avec toi. Lui dis-je la tête contre son torse

- Je t'écoute. Me dit-il mais je sentais qu'il s'était tendu d'un coup

- J'ai…eu un autre cauchemar cet après-midi. Quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital j'ai fais une sieste et j'ai encore fais un cauchemar assez horrible où j'enfonçais un couteau dans le cœur de Josh. C'était tout aussi horrible que les autres et…c'est Jasper qui m'a réveillé. Il était venu chercher le chargeur d'Alice et il m'a entendu crier apparemment. Il m'a calmé et m'a réconforté jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Lui avouais-je

- Et pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? Me demanda Edward la colère s'entendant dans sa voix

- Il voulait le faire mais…je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire pour ne pas t'inquiéter et ne pas te culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été avec moi. Je sais que tu va me dire que tu ne veux pas que je te cache ce genre de chose et je l'ai bien compris maintenant. Voilà, je ne te cache plus rien. Mais n'en veut pas à Jazz s'il te plait, il m'a vivement conseillé de te le dire, il n'était pas d'accord pour que je me taise et il a bien veillé sur moi avant de partir. Il a été un vrai ami. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'il s'en prenne à Jasper le pauvre

- Un vrai ami pour toi, pas pour moi. Dit-il alors que je le sentais tendu

- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est la même chose. Si ça peut te rassurer il se sentait vraiment mal de te cacher ça. Jazz est quelqu'un d'adorable, il m'a même préparé un breuvage spécial. Lui dis-je

- Breuvage ? Pourquoi ? Me demanda Edward en baissant son visage vers moi pour pouvoir me voir

J'ai raté une occasion de me taire moi mais je n'ai plus le choix, je dois lui dire ça aussi.

- Eh ben…j'ai tellement crié pendant mon cauchemar que j'avais mal à la gorge alors Jazz m'a préparé un lait chaud avec du miel pour me soulager, c'était rien de grave. Lui dis-je

- Rien de grave Bella ? Peut-être pas pour toi mais pour moi ça l'est ? C'est ce genre de détail dont je devrai être au courant bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as crié au point de t'irriter les cordes vocales et me dire que ce n'est rien. Je suis ton mec putain, je suis sensé savoir ce genre de truc tu ne crois pas ? Donc s'il m'arrive quelque chose dans le genre et je ne te le dis pas c'est pas grave si je comprend bien ! Me dit-il tendu

C'est vrai que dis comme ça c'est pas top. J'aimerai savoir ce genre de choses sur Edward !

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas la chose à faire mais je ne le ferai plus, promis. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- J'espère. Me répondit-il en soufflant pour se calmer

- Dormons maintenant, il est tard. Lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui

Il prit ma main qui était sur son ventre et entremêla nos doigts

- Dors ma Bella…je veille sur toi. Me dit-il alors que je sentais la fatigue m'assaillir.

POV EDWARD

Cette journée qui avait si bien commencé avait été assez stressante et horrible.

Je regardais Bella dormir dans mes bras et repensait au moment où j'avais cru la perdre. Avec le recul je sais que j'ai fais un plat de pas grand-chose mais j'ai tellement peur que tout ça ne se termine que je me sabote tout seul. Je voyais le mal partout et ça ne me rendait pas service.

Qu'es-ce que j'ai été con de croire que Bella allait aller aussi loin avec la toilette de Josh ! Et ignorer ses appels et texto était vraiment débile et immature de ma part mais je ne réfléchissais pas rationnellement à ce moment là. Je croyais qu'elle essayait de m'éloigner d'elle, qu'elle voulait de l'espace. J'avais reçu une grande claque dans la gueule puisque je pensais que tout se passait bien entre nous. J'avais essayé de tout analysé pendant des heures me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour l'étouffer autant mais je ne voyais pas.

J'étais dans mon appartement en train de me lamenter quand la colère m'avait submergé. Elle devait être en train de s'amuser à sa fête alors que j'étais ici comme un con. J'étais alors allé à cette stupide soirée même si c'était le dernier endroit sur terre où je voulais être à ce moment là. Cependant malgré tout mes efforts, mes pensées étaient avec Bella, je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête. Je me demandais comment elle était habillée, avec qui elle était ou encore si elle s'amusait.

Plusieurs filles étaient venu tourner autour de moi cherchant à se faire sauter probablement, mais c'est à peine si je leur avais dis deux mots. Apparemment c'était encore trop puisqu'elles étaient plus collantes que je ne l'aurais cru. Démetri l'hôte de la soirée flairait le gibier et venait s'incruster à chaque fois que j'étais entouré. Maintenant que je sais qu'il est gay, je me sens vraiment idiot de l'avoir mal jugé. Il venait à mon secours alors que je l'ignorais carrément le prenant pour un tombeur. Il était plutôt beau gosse je devais l'avouer mais bizarrement les filles ne semblaient pas attirer par lui, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Maintenant je comprenais mieux, elles savaient. Je crois que les femmes sentent ce genre de choses comparé aux mecs.

Je mourrais d'ennui et m'isolait dans un coin pour ne pas être emmerdé. Je regrettais amèrement d'être venu et me donnais un petit quart d'heure avant de rentrer quand mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vision que j'avais eu. Bella, ma Bella plus belle et sexy que jamais étaient rentrées dans la pièce éclipsant par la même occasion toutes les femmes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire avec les autres et les regards masculins sur elle le prouvaient. Au début j'avais cru que je rêvais éveillé et que j'avais tellement envie de la voir que j'avais des hallucinations mais après quelques secondes je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Bella était bel et bien là et Démetri la collait cet enfoiré. J'avais envie de le démonter pour ne serais-ce qu'oser poser le petit doigt sur elle. Bella n'avait même pas regardé dans ma direction et n'avait d'yeux que pour ce connard, je voyais vraiment rouge. Et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Après tout elle savait que je serai ici et elle ne voulait pas venir au début, préférant aller à sa fête. Elle me devait une explication.

Je cru que j'allais tuer quelqu'un quand un type à moitié éméché s'était approché d'elle pour la draguer mais elle le remballa vite fait.

Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, elle planta ses yeux dans les miens avec une lueur particulière…de l'appréhension et de l'incompréhension mais en aucun cas de la surprise. Comme si elle savait exactement où je me trouvais. Quand elle s'était approchée doucement pour venir me rejoindre mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. J'étais heureux de la voir mais j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir me dire. On avait des choses à se dire elle et moi, c'était urgent. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire quand elle fut à proximité, elle m'avait tant manqué et elle était magnifique…comment ne pas s'émerveiller devant une telle beauté.

Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là…mon corps ne supportait plus cette distance entre nous alors je l'ai attrapé pour l'embrasser fougueusement. J'avais besoin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de son corps. Elle était une drogue pour moi et j'étais en manque. Puis vint l'heure des explications et tout s'éclaira comme par magie. Bella n'avait en aucun cas voulu que je lui laisse de l'espace, c'était un coup monté par Demetri qui n'était en aucun cas intéressé par Bella. Le poids que j'avais eu sur mes épaules toute la journée disparue d'un coup et le manque de Bella se fit puissant et incontrôlable au point où je l'aurai bien prise dans cette chambre.

Mais ce qui c'était passé ici, dans ma chambre avait été bien plus intéressant et intense. J'avais pu voir et toucher les seins de Bella. Et même si je les avais vu dans la pénombre j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient magnifiques…parfait pour moi, pour mes mains. Ils tenaient parfaitement dans la paume de mes mains alors que j'avais l'habitude de palper des seins bien trop gros et siliconés. Ceux de Bella était naturelle et bien ferme, je crois que je suis dans la merde, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de les toucher maintenant que j'y ai gouté. Et quel goût ! La peau de Bella était douce et sucré, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle perfection existait. Une femme sortis tout droit de mes rêves les plus fous n'aurait pas pu être mieux que Bella.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais pu goûter ce soir. Dire qu'on avait fais un grand pas en avant était un euphémisme. Nous avions été plus loin que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ok je n'avais pas pu voir Bella entièrement nu contrairement à elle, mais au moins j'ai pu la toucher entièrement. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand mes doigts sont passés sous son string pour aller à la rencontre de son sexe. Bella était intégralement épilé, mon rêve, elle était tellement douce, chaude et mouillé que j'ai cru que j'allais jouir sur le moment même. Et quand j'avais enfoncé mes doigts en elle…c'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter jusque là, un pur bonheur. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me soucier du plaisir des femmes mais avec Bella c'était totalement différent. Elle seule comptait, si elle était comblée je l'étais aussi. Elle était tellement belle quand elle prenait du plaisir et ses gémissements étaient d'un sexy, je m'étais retenu plusieurs fois pour ne pas jouir dans mon boxer.

Le summum fut quand Bella avait empoigné ses cheveux et arquer son corps en jouissant. Cette image restera gravée dans mon esprit, elle me servira quand Bella ne sera pas avec moi.

Mais j'étais loin de me douter que Bella n'allait pas me laisser comme ça. Quand elle a voulu m'enlever mon boxer, je l'ai tout de suite stoppé…je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais été gêné de montrer mon corps parce que toutes les femmes qui étaient passé dans mon lit avaient apprécié mon anatomie mais avec Bella c'était…plus délicat. C'était Bella merde ! J'allais me mettre à nu devant elle autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle appréhension face au jugement d'une femme mais encore une fois c'était Bella.

D'ailleurs je m'en étais voulu de ne pas avoir enlevé ce foutu string à Bella, j'aurai pu faire tellement plus…si seulement j'avais su…mais mon heure était passé. Et là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire et pas de la plus belle des façons. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Bella que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'ai dis. J'ai du lui dire un truc du genre_ « si j'avais su je t'aurai bouffé la chatte ou un truc du genre »_. J'avais vraiment déconné mais que ne fut pas ma surprise quand Bella avait dit aimé que je lui parle comme ça, au contraire ça l'excitait et qui j'étais moi pour la priver de ça ?

Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce que Bella me réservait. Quand elle eut libéré ma douloureuse érection de mon boxer, elle avait examiné ma queue un bon moment. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là. Je savais que j'étais…gâté par la nature mais pour Bella qui avait dû en voir pas mal…ça me tuait rien que d'y penser. J'ai cru que j'allais venir quand Bella avait léché sa main pour empoignais ma queue. Elle me caressa en un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent puis rapide. Puis quand elle avait touché le bout de mon gland, j'ai empoigné les draps et j'ai pensé à un truc déplaisant pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Je voulais faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Mais s'en fut finit de moi quand je mis des coups de bassins alors que Bella empoignait toujours mon sexe, c'était comme si je la pénétrais elle. Après ça, je vins rapidement et la jouissance fut intense et plus forte que jamais.

Ma semence s'était rependue sur la main de Bella et mon estomac. Alors que j'essayais de me remettre, je sentis à peine Bella se lever puis revenir avec une boite de mouchoir. Elle essuya le sperme que j'avais sur moi même si j'avais voulu l'en empêcher. Je crois que je suis tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle à ce moment là parce que ça ne la rebutais pas.

Maintenant elle dormait paisiblement dans mes bras après avoir encore fais un de ces satanés cauchemars. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, ça devenait bizarre et dangereux. Si Bella commençait à avoir des répercussions physique ça n'allait pas le faire. J'aurai tellement voulu que toute cette merde m'arrive à moi et pas à elle. Quand je l'ai vu assise sur le sol complètement tétanisé et en pleure j'ai cru devenir fou. Je dormais comme un con alors qu'elle avait vécu un truc atroce. Ca m'a rendu dingue et je m'en suis pris à elle. Je ne dirai pas que je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé de la sorte parce qu'il fallait qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser à l'écart. Je ne le supportais pas. Même si ça a été difficile à lui faire comprendre, elle a compris.

Mais je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait que Jazz ne m'ait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella. Même si je comprenais qu'il ne faisait que respecter le souhait de Bella, il aurait du m'en parler, j'avais le droit de savoir. Et savoir qu'il avait été là pour elle et pas moi, que quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait consolé Bella ne me plaisait pas. Je voulais être le seul à jouer ce rôle auprès d'elle mais je devais avouer que j'étais soulagé que Bella n'ait pas été seule pendant ce moment là.

J'hésitais à dormir, j'avais peur que Bella ne refasse un cauchemar. Elle semblait bien là maintenant mais ça pouvait changer. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher et la gardais serré contre moi. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, le sommeil m'emporta. Ca avait été une longue et dure journée pour nous deux mais nous nous en étions sortis indemne à la fin, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Notre couple n'en était que plus fort.

Je fus réveiller par la sonnerie de mon portable, je l'attrapais rapidement et le coupais. Bella dormait sur le ventre son visage tourné vers moi. Ses cheveux me cachait son visage mais je n'eu pas le temps de continuer mon observation puisque mon portable sonna de nouveau. Je sortis rapidement du lit sans réveiller Bella et quittait la chambre pour répondre.

- _Tu en as mis du temps pour répondre ? Vous faites quoi ?_ Me demanda Rosalie moqueuse

- Bonjour à toi aussi Rosalie. Râlais-je

- _Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose pour que tu sois aussi grognon ?_ Me demanda Rosalie

- Oui, mon sommeil. Lui dis-je en allant dans la cuisine faire couler le café

- _Il est…10h30 quand même, je pensais que vous seriez levé à cette heure-ci ! _S'étonna Rosalie

- La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos et Bella a besoin de se reposer. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _Ooooh, Bad Edward serait-il de retour ? Tu nous l'as épuisé notre Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en riant

Je soufflais d'agacement.

- Ce …ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Rosalie. Bella ne dort pas bien depuis l'épisode de Josh et elle a besoin de récupérer. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas trop entrer dans les détails

- _Quoi ? Comment ça elle ne va pas bien ? Depuis quand ça dure ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? _Me demanda Rosalie contrarié et inquiète en même temps

- Bella n'aime pas parlé de ça, tu sais bien comment elle est. Elle ne veut pas que vous ayez pitié d'elle ou un truc dans le genre. De toute façon on gère du mieux qu'on peut et elle a sa première séance chez le psy aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je

Tout le monde savait pour le psy, je ne dévoilais rien donc. Mais mis à part Jazz, personne ne sait à quel point elle en a besoin.

- _Je…waouh…je ne savais pas qu'elle se sentait comme ça, j'aurai aimé qu'elle m'en parle. _Me répondit Rosalie

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, elle n'en parle à personne, même pas à Alice. Et moi je l'harcèle quasiment pour qu'elle se confie à moi. Lui dis-je pour ne pas qu'elle se sente exclu

- _En faite j'appelais pour lui demander si elle voulait que j'apporte quelque chose tout à l'heure quand je viendrai._ Me dit Rosalie

- Vous aviez l'intention de vous voir ? A quelle heure ? Parce qu'elle a sa séance à 13h avec le psy. Dis-je à Rosalie n'étant pas au courant qu'elles devaient se voir

- _Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Elle nous a tous invité ce soir. _Me dit Rosalie étonné

- Je vois…elle ne m'a rien dis, je crois qu'elle a oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Dis-je

- _Je crois aussi, de toute façon comment pourrait-elle faire une soirée chez elle sans inviter son mec, ce serait bizarre !_ Me dit Rosalie moqueuse

- Ouai. Dis-je en préparant la table

- _Tu sais…je crois qu'elle devrait annuler si elle ne va pas bien, on peut faire ça une autre fois. _Me proposa Rosalie

- Je sais pas…elle pourrait mal le prendre si on en fait trop. Lui dis-je hésitant

- _Tu as raison…et si…on commandait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire à manger et après on pourrait aller en cinéma, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien de se lâcher un peu, faire redescendre la pression_. Me dit Rosalie

- Je trouve que c'est une assez bonne idée, faut voir si elle acceptera. Lui répondis-je

- _Et bien tu lui demanderas quand elle sera réveillée. Appel-moi pour me tenir au courant pour que je sache quoi faire quand tu lui auras parlé. _Me dit Rosalie

- Sympa, comme ça si elle n'est pas d'accord c'est moi qui va prendre. T'es trop gentille toi. Grimaçais-je

- _Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas son portable avec elle. C'est à toi de t'y coller. _Me dit-elle contente

- D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que c'est moi que tu appelle ? Lui demandais-je

- _Hé bien, j'ai appelé Bella mais son portable était sur messagerie, puis j'ai appelé Alice qui m'a dit de t'appelé. Bon, je compte sur toi, appel-moi rapidement._ Me dit Rosalie

- Ok, ciao Rosalie. Lui dis-je en terminant de préparer le petit déj

- _Bye._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Je terminais de préparer le petit déjeuner et retournais dans la chambre. Bella n'avait pas bougé de sa place et semblait profondément endormis la pauvre. Je n'imaginais même pas comment elle pouvait se sentir pendant ces cauchemars et me sentir si impuissant me rendait dingue.

Je décidais de la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible en allant prendre une douche.

Je fus vite nu puisque je ne portais que mon boxer. J'entrais dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude. La chaleur me fit un bien fou et je baissais mon visage pour que l'eau coule le long de ma nuque. Je restais comme ça un moment avant de me savonner et me rincer. J'attrapais une serviette que j'enveloppais autour de ma taille et séchais mes cheveux. J'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements, c'est donc uniquement avec ma serviette que je revins dans la chambre.

Bella était à présent sur le dos avec son bras sur ses yeux mais elle semblait toujours dormir. Elle était tellement belle, elle portait la chemise que je portais hier soir. Je me dirigeais sans bruit vers ma penderie et en sortis un jean bleu clair et un tee-shirt blanc col v. Je mis un boxer blanc et détachais la serviette pour m'habiller, de toute façon si Bella se réveillait elle ne verrait rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu.

Une fois habillé, je ramenais la serviette dans la salle de bain et essayais de dompter mes cheveux. Je me brossais les dents et souriais bêtement en voyant celle de Bella à côté de la mienne, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y habituer mais j'aimais ça. Quand je fus enfin prêt, je regardais ma montre. Il était 11h, je devais réveiller Bella maintenant pour qu'elle prenne tranquillement son petit déjeuner et se prépare pour son rendez-vous.

Je retournais dans la chambre et me couchais près de Bella. Elle semblait tellement paisible que si ce n'était pas pour son rendez-vous je la laisserai encore profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Je levais ma main et la passais dans ses cheveux délicatement mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Je passais mon pouce sur son front mais toujours rien.

- Ma puce, faut te réveiller. Lui soufflais-je

Mais je n'eu comme réponse qu'un faible gémissement

- Bella ? Debout bébé, je nous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle gémit un peu plus fort avant se retirer son bras de son visage et se retourner sur le côté pour me faire face

Cependant elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Bébé ? L'appelais-je en dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux bouclés qui m'empêchait de l'admirer

- Mmm. Me répondit-elle et je su qu'elle était réveillé

- Tu es réveillé ? Lui demandais-je en souriant tellement elle était mignonne

- Mhm. Me répondit-elle

Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'ouvre pas tes jolis yeux que je puisse les voir. Lui dis-je tout en lui caressant la joue

Et là un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres qui semblaient m'appeler.

- Un sourire…c'est un début mais je veux voir tes yeux bébé. Lui dis-je tendrement

La seconde d'après elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Je me noyais automatiquement dans cette couleur qui n'appartenait qu'à Bella. Ses yeux changeaient pratiquement tout le temps de couleur. Ils étaient brun quand il faisait sombre ou qu'elle était en colère, ambre miel quand elle était à l'extérieur ou heureuse et miel au soleil. Elle était juste magnifique…et ce matin j'avais droit à du brun puisqu'elle semblait fatigué.

- Eh bien voilà on y est arrivé ! Lui dis-je en souriant alors que son sourire à elle s'agrandit

- Salut. Me dit-elle d'une voix endormis

- Bonjour ma puce. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes légèrement, tout en douceur.

- Comment ça va ce matin ? Lui demandais-je préoccupé par sa petite mine tout en restant près d'elle

- Fatigué mais ça va. Me répondit-elle en baillant

- J'aurai bien voulu te laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps mais il est un peu plus de 11h et tu as rendez-vous à 13h alors…

- Merci, c'est parfait comme ça, j'ai le temps de manger, de prendre une douche et de partir. Me dit-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Je suivis le mouvement.

Elle se frotta le visage et leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer. Elle était trop adorable pour son propre bien. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la garder prisonnière dans ce lit aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

- Va juste te rafraichir un peu et rejoins-moi à la cuisine, tu prendras une douche après. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit

- Ok j'arrive. Me dit-elle en se levant elle aussi

J'eu tout le loisir d'admirer ses belles et longues jambes puisque ma chemise ne s'arrêtait qu'à mi-cuisse. Elle attrapa quelque chose et levais les bras pour attacher ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné ce qui fit relever ma chemise jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. Bien que cette vue me plaisait énormément, je sortis rapidement de la chambre pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. C'est donc encore chamboulé que je me rendis à la cuisine. Mais à mi-chemin j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez moi à cette heure-ci.

- Hey salut, comment tu vas ? Me dit Démetri que je découvris sur le pas de ma porte

- Bien…très bien merci et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je suis sur les genoux mais ça va et comment va Bella ? Elle est là ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule

- Excuse-moi je suis vraiment tête en l'air, tu veux entrer ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh non merci, je dois y aller. Je sais pas si vous avez pris votre petit déj ou pas mais je vous ai rapporté des croissants. C'est pour remercier Bella de m'avoir aidé et m'excuser de vous avoir embarqué dans un bordel pas possible. Avec un peu de recul je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça à Bella. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, ni Bella ni moi ne t'en voulons, c'est oublié. Lui dis-je sérieux

S'il n'aurait pas été gay et que je ne le savais pas du tout intéressé par Bella ça aurait été une autre histoire.

- Merci, t'es un mec cool et Bella une perle. Je suis contente de l'avoir rencontré et bosser avec elle, c'est une fille extra. Me dit Démetri sincère

- C'est vrai, je ne contredirais pas sur ce point là. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Bien, je vais être en retard, embrasse Bella pour moi et…donne-lui ça, elle l'a oublié chez moi hier et dis-lui que personne n'y a touché puisque je l'avais rangé dans ma penderie. Me dit Démetri en me passant le sac de Bella

- Je lui dirais, merci. Lui dis-je en prenant le sac

- J'y vais, à la prochaine Edward. Me dit-il en me tendant la main

- C'est quand tu veux. Lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main

Et j'étais sérieux, il avait vraiment l'air d'être un mec bien et il était sympa. Je crois qu'il avait apprécié ma dernière phrase puisqu'il sembla content. Après un dernier signe de la main, il s'en alla. Je refermais la porte et posais le sac de Bella dans le salon.

J'allais dans la cuisine et Bella arriva quelques secondes après moi en grimaçant et se tenant le front.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en me précipitant vers elle inquiet

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis cogné la tête contre le lavabo, rien de grave. Je crois que j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous ce matin. Me dit-elle en massant son front

Je la soupçonnais d'avoir plus mal qu'elle le laissait paraitre.

- Laisse-moi voir. Lui dis-je en lui retirant sa main

En effet, le côté droit de son front était rouge et je voyais que ça commençait à virer au bleu.

- Faut que tu mettes de la glace avant que ça ne devienne bleu, viens ici. Lui dis-je en l'installant sur la chaise

Elle me laissa faire sans opposer de résistance ce qui m'étonna assez je dois dire.

Je pris quelques glaçons que j'enveloppais dans une serviette et retournais vers Bella. Je me mis à genou devant elle et plaçait la serviette sur son front.

- Tiens ça comme ça, je reviens. Lui dis-je en allant à la salle de bain

Je fouillais dans l'armoire à la recherche d'une crème à l'arnica que mon père m'avait donné. Une fois trouvé, je rejoignis Bella qui tenait toujours les glaçons sur son front.

- Fais voir ? Lui demandais-je en enlevant la serviette

Une petite bosse faisait son apparition et je grimaçais. Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça mais Bella ne s'était pas loupé, elle s'était cogné vraiment fort. Je soupçonnais son manque de sommeil d'être à l'origine de ce petit accident.

Je pris le tube de crème et en mis généreusement sur mon doigt avant de l'étaler sur son front.

Bella n'avait omis aucune objection, elle n'avait même pas regardé ce que je lui mettais comme crème, à croire qu'elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Mais elle était médecin quand même, ça m'étonnait beaucoup qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça de ce que je faisais. Elle se contentait de me regarder avec une expression bizarre sur le visage…presque triste.

- Désolé si je te fais mal mais ça doit pénétrer dans la peau. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus doux possible

Elle secoua la tête et en même temps je vis une larme couler de son œil.

- Merde ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Où ça ? Juste là ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

Et là elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra très fort contre elle. Au début, je ne répondis pas à son étreinte surpris et aussi paniqué. Mais après quelques secondes je la serrais contre moi pensant que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Je lui caressais le dos et la nuque d'une main alors que l'autre était dans le vide puisqu'il y avait de la crème dessus.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Bella ne bougeait toujours pas. Même si j'aimais qu'elle soit dans mes bras, au bout d'un moment je n'en pouvais plus et lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Elle me relâcha et se recula essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

- Je suis trop émotive ces temps-ci. Je suis désolé, je…suis bête. Me dit-elle en se moquant d'elle-même

Il est vrai que je savais Bella forte et qu'elle ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça avec tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre serait en dépression à sa place.

- Non Bella tu n'es pas bête, que…qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu mal ? Lui demandais-je en essuyant les larmes restantes aves mes pouces

- C'est plutôt le contraire je dirais. Me répondit-elle en reniflant

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas là. Lui dis-je perdu

- C'est juste que…on ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme tu l'as fais. Jamais personne n'a fait preuve d'autant de douceur et de patience que toi. Je me suis toujours occupé toute seule de mes blessures quand je me blessais. C'est…c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre le fait pour moi et c'est juste…merci, tu es parfait. Me dit-elle touché

Alors c'était ça ? Parce que je m'étais occupé d'elle ! Pourtant je n'avais pas sentis que je faisais quelque chose de spécial, c'était naturelle pour moi. Personne ne l'a jamais soigné à part elle-même ? Je ressentais une boule dans le ventre rien qu'en imaginant Bella se soigner elle-même avec personne près d'elle pour prendre soin d'elle. Tout le monde à déjà été soigné par quelqu'un, un frère, une sœur, un ami, un père ou une mère. Surtout une mère mais j'avais le sentiment que quand Bella disait jamais, c'était vraiment jamais. J'avais cru comprendre que la mère de Bella n'en avait pas vraiment été une et je vois mal son père s'occuper d'elle, au contraire c'était elle qui s'était occupé d'Alice et son père. Alors je l'imaginais très bien se débrouiller seul.

Le fait que je sois le premier à prendre soin d'elle me rendait heureux mais aussi en colère. Comment une fille aussi génial que Bella pouvait être…aussi seul bien qu'entouré. C'était un vrai mystère pour moi.

- Tu as une petite bosse mais ça à l'air d'aller, laisse quand même la glace sur ton front quelques minutes. Lui dis-je et elle le fit

Je me levais et nous servit du café avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle tenait toujours la serviette avec les glaçons.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en sucrant son café

Elle acquiesça en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je plaçais l'assiette avec les croissants devant Bella.

- C'est de la part de Démetri, il est passé il y a quelques minutes. Il a dit que c'était pour se faire pardonner et il a rapporté ton sac aussi. Lui dis-je

- Il n'aurait pas dû, c'est gentil de sa part. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement

Je lui enlevais la serviette des mains et regardait sa blessure qui semblait avoir stoppé sa progression. Il y avait une petite bosse et un bleu par-dessus mais ça ne se voyait pas trop.

- Je crois que c'est bon maintenant. Mange. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de me lever pour mettre les glaçons dans l'évier

Je repris ma place à côté de Bella et la vis me suivre du regard. Quand je pris place, elle posa sa main droite sur ma joue et la caressa délicatement en me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose par des gestes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me dire en parole mais avant que je ne pose plus de question elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle ne fit rien de plus, juste poser ses lèvres sur les miennes un moment avant de reculer les yeux clos. Puis elle les ouvra et me sourit avant de prendre sa tasse de café dans ses mains.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant un croissant

- Bosser un peu sur mon piano et toi ? Quelque chose à faire à part le psy et voir Josh ? Lui demandais-je avant de prendre une gorgée de café

- Non pas que je sa…merde j'ai complètement oublié ce soir, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne t'en ai même pas parlé en plus…Dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche

Elle avait complètement oublié visiblement.

- Tu parle du fait que tu as invité tout le monde ce soir chez toi et que je ne suis pas invité ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

- Désolé…je te jure que ça m'est sortis de la tête et avec ce qui s'est passé…

- Hey c'est pas grave…justement Rosalie a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir si elle devait apporter quelque chose. Lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne

- Je dois la rappeler pour lui demander d'acheter quelques trucs parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de tout faire. Et en plus je…Elle se leva probablement pour aller chercher son portable mais je la retins par le poignet

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait, je me suis arrangé avec Rosalie, tout est arrangé. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle reprit place à côté de moi attendant plus de détails

Voyant que je continuais de manger sans en lui dire plus, elle souffla d'impatience.

- Et ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Et quoi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant

- Je peux savoir ce que VOUS avez décidé pour MA soirée ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ecoutes, tu n'es pas en état de te prendre la tête à préparer un repas pour tout le monde et ne me dis surtout pas le contraire. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'elle allait me contredire

Elle se tut et attendit la suite.

- Tu as bien assez à gérer en ce moment. Rajoutais-je

- Je les ai invité et je ne peux pas annuler comme ça, je…

- Je n'ai pas dis que tu devais annuler seulement que tu ne devrais pas préparer à diner. Avec Rosalie on s'est dit que ce serait mieux si on commandait à manger et puis on pourrait aller au cinéma ? Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ? Ca te permettrait d'évacuer un peu toute cette pression. Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle accepte

- Et j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Bien sûr que tu l'as ! Ce n'est qu'une suggestion Bella, je trouve que c'est mieux mais si tu ne veux pas…on fera comme…

- Ok c'est bon, on commandera et on se fera un ciné. Me dit-elle avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner sans un mot de plus

Je la regardais un instant

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle regardait devant elle

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers moi surprise

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Parce que tu essaye de m'aider ? Non je ne t'en veux pas mais ça me gêne qu'ils viennent et que je leur sers des plats commandé, c'est tout. Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, alors enlève toi ça de la tête. Me dit-elle honnêtement

- Tu pourrais…je ne sais pas…peut-être préparer le dessert ? Histoire de déculpabiliser ? Mais quelque chose de pas trop compliqué et Rosalie pourrait t'aider ? Lui proposais-je

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est une excellente idée. Je vais faire ça, tu es génial. Me dit-elle en me donnant un bisou sur la joue

J'étais content qu'elle soit un peu moins préoccupé par ça à présent.

- Je devrais aller me préparer, il est déjà midi. Dit-elle en terminant son café

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé. Dis-je en voyant qu'elle n'avait mangé que la moitié d'un croissant

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, j'ai juste mangé un peu histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Me dit-elle en se levant

- Comme tu voudras, va prendre ta douche je m'occupe du reste. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'elle regardait la table

- Merci, je fais vite. Me dit-elle en allant dans ma chambre

Je finissais ma tasse de café et débarrassais. Je mis la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle et le mis en marche puisqu'il y avait suffisamment de vaisselle dedans. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine avant d'aller dans le salon. J'allumais la télé et zappais sans vraiment regarder en attendant Bella.

Au moins 20 minutes été passé et Bella n'était toujours pas de retour. Je décidais d'aller dans la chambre voir si elle allait bien. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que son coup à la tête était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Une fois rentré dans la chambre, je la vis en train de faire le lit avec un pantalon classique noir et un débardeur rouge, les cheveux mouillés.

- Tu aurais dû laisser ça comme ça, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Lui dis-je en attrapant l'autre côté du drap

- C'est vite fait, ça ne me dérange pas. Me dit-elle en attrapant la couette pour La rabattre

Puis elle ouvrit mon armoire et en sortis une chemise noire courte manche. Elle la mit et en ferma juste les trois derniers boutons laissant le haut ouvert mais même comme ça elle était assez cintré. J'avais l'impression que quoi qu'elle mette, elle était sexy. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle alors qu'elle mettait une ceinture.

J'attrapais le haut de sa chemise alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour me regarder. Je fermais un bouton mais ce n'était pas assez, je les aurai bien tous fermé moi.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Je te trouve bien trop sexy pour aller voir ce psy, il peut voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans… Lui dis-je en tapotant sa tempe

- …mais pas là. Lui dis-je en pointant son décolleté alors qu'elle explosa de rire

Même si elle se foutait de ma gueule je m'en foutais parce que c'était si bon de l'entendre rire comme ça. Mais son rire stoppa directement quand les paumes de mes mains se posèrent sur les seins en questions. Après tout j'avais le droit maintenant.

- Tu crois faire quoi là ? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Je m'assure qu'ils sachent bien à qui ils appartiennent. Lui dis-je en les massant légèrement

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça…ils savent très bien qui est leur maitre. Me souffla Bella en se rapprochant de mon oreille

- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je en caressant le lobe de son oreille avec le bout de mon nez

- Evidemment. Me répondit-elle en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire

Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin sachant qu'elle allait me laisser frustrer puisqu'elle devait partir d'ici peu

- Je veux te l'entendre dire. Murmurais-je en empaumant un peu plus fort ses seins

- Entendre quoi ? Souffla-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille ce qui me fit légèrement gémir

Ca y est je suis mort.

- Je veux t'entendre dire à qui ils appartiennent. Soufflais-je en passant mes mains en dessous de son débardeur mais pas sous son soutien gorge

- Avec plaisir…Leur maitre incontestable et celui qui a tous les droits de jouir de leur présence c'est…moi. Me dit-elle alors que je me ressaisissais d'un coup ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça

Je la regardais étonné alors qu'elle souriait fière d'elle en retirant mes mains de sa poitrine fabuleuse

- Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre ! Lui dis-je en haussant les sourcils

- Je sais…mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est à moi qu'ils sont greffé et pas à toi. Me dit-elle en secouant la tête désespérément

Elle m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là.

- C'était voulu de me faire espérer jusqu'au bout ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle allait jusqu'à la salle de bain

Je la suivis et me penchais contre la chambranle de la porte

- Bien sûr que oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi les mecs en général aiment s'approprier des parties du corps des femmes. Si ça vous plait tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à vous faire greffer une paire de seins pour pouvoir les tripoter à longueur de journée. Ca serait plus simple pour vous et ça nous ferait des vacances. Me dit-elle en se maquillant

Je ricanais à sa remarque. Pas con ça mais je ne m'imaginais pas avec une paire de sein. J'en eu des frissons et pas de plaisir.

- Tu sais que dans ce cas là vous n'aurez plus aucune utilité pour nous ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

- Ah ouai ? Tu oublie la partie la plus importante mon chère ! Quoi que je paierais chère pour vous voir essayer vous satisfaire sans nous, ce serait assez marrant. Me dit-elle en riant

Je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparait d'elle et serrait son dos contre mon torse.

- Je te trouve bien insolente ! Lui dis-je en mordant son épaule

- Tu as commencé chéri, je ne fais que te répondre. Me dit-elle en passant sa main dans ma nuque alors qu'on se regardait dans le miroir

Je la serrais plus étroitement contre moi et me baissais pour poser mon visage juste à côté du sien. L'image que nous renvoyait le miroir était magnifique. On semblait fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je trouve qu'on fait un beau couple. Me dit-elle en nous berçant légèrement

- Je suis assez d'accord avec ça. Soufflais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle sourit

On resta comme ça un moment avant que Bella ne soupire et retire sa main de ma nuque.

- Je dois finir de me préparer sinon je vais être en retard. Me dit-elle

Je retirais mon visage mais restais quand même collé à elle alors qu'elle finissait de se maquiller. J'étais obnubilé par la façon dont elle se maquillait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était captivant de voir une femme se maquiller. Je dois dire que je ne l'avais jamais fais mais avec Bella c'était…hypnotisant.

Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea son maquillage et se détacha de moi pour aller dans la chambre. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et enfila ses chaussures bien trop sexy de la veille.

- Merde, j'ai pensé à laisser pas mal de choses ici mais pas une paire de chaussure convenable. Dit-elle en pestant

Elle aussi ça ne lui plaisait pas de les mettre visiblement. Puis elle mit sa veste en cuire et putain qu'es-ce qu'elle était sexy !

- Bien, j'ai…20 minutes pour arriver là-bas, c'est faisable. Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre alors que je la suivis

Elle ouvrit son sac pour prendre son portable j'imagine mais elle bloqua quelques secondes.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je soucieux

- Heu…comment dire…merde je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. On peut en parler plus tard ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait

- Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix, tu va être en retard à ta séance sinon et ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Lui dis-je à contre cœur

Elle avait vraiment attisé ma curiosité et je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

- D'ailleurs tu veux que je t'emmène ? Lui demandais-je ayant peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à temps.

- T'es gentil mais ça ira, ce n'est pas loin et en plus ça prendra plus de temps avec la circulation. Me répondit-elle

Elle se redressa et semblait réfléchir.

- Ok, bon…tu peux appeler Rose pour lui dire que c'est d'accord pour qu'on commande le repas de ce soir ? Mais dis-lui qu'elle achète de quoi faire un tiramisu et qu'elle vienne chez moi vers…16h ? Oh et si Alice appelle chez toi, dis-lui que ma batterie est à plat et qu'elle ne pourra probablement pas me joindre avant 16h puisque juste après être allé voir le psy je vais voir Josh. Et…qu'es-ce que j'ai oublié d'autre…Dit-elle en ramassant son sac

- Rien, je crois que c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot. Lui dis-je moqueur

Elle ne remarque même pas ma remarque et continua

- Oh dis à Rose qu'elle appelle les autres pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord avec le programme de la soirée. Tu viens à quelle heure toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

- 18h ça te va ? Lui demandais-je

- Ok, ça te laissera le temps de bosser ton piano. Ne traine pas trop, de toute façon je t'appelle quand je rentre. J'y vais. Me dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement

Je restais là comme un con à la porte alors qu'elle appelait l'ascenseur en fouillant dans son sac puis elle se figea et tourna son visage vers moi. Elle vint rapidement vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes en posant ses mains sur mes joues puis elle me relâcha avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai oublié de faire, ça. A tout à l'heure mon cœur. Me dit-elle alors que j'entendis le ding de l'ascenseur

Bella ouvrit la porte et après un dernier signe de la main s'engouffra dedans. Elle avait réussis à me chambouler les 5 dernières minutes avec toutes ces recommandations et son baiser. Je ne me rappelais même plus de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire. Je rentrais et fermais la porte derrière moi et attrapais mon portable pour ensuite aller m'affaler sur le canapé.

Mon Dieu que j'aimais cette femme, tous les jours étaient différents auprès d'elle mais tellement incroyable. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux qu'avec elle à mes côtés. Un sourire niais apparut sur mes lèvres mais je me repris pour faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé…

Heu…appeler Rosalie qui d'ailleurs attendait mon appel.

- _C'est pas trop tôt ! Alors elle a dit quoi ? _Me demanda Rosalie

- Elle est d'accord pour qu'on commande mais elle fera quand même le dessert. Elle t'a demandé d'apporter ce qu'il fallait pour faire un tiramisu et de venir chez elle pour 16h, c'est faisable ? Lui demandais-je

- _Pas de problème, j'ai rien à faire de toute façon._ Me dit-elle

- Ah oui et elle a demandé si tu pouvais appeler les autres pour leur demander si le programme leur convient. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça ne branchera pas Angela et Ben et que certains d'entre eux doivent se réveiller tôt. Lui dis-je

- _Ok je m'en occupe, quelque chose d'autre ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Non rien d'autre. Lui répondis-je

- _Bien, j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Je te dis à tout à l'heure._ Me dit-elle

- Oui, je viendrai vers 18h, bye Rosalie. Lui dis-je

- _A+._ Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Quelque chose d'autres à faire ? Me demandais-je

Je ne crois pas, je devais juste peut-être m'attendre à un appel d'Alice mais rien d'autre. Je zappais donc encore quelques minutes avant d'éteindre la télé et de m'asseoir à mon piano. J'avais bien 4heures devant moi avant d'aller rejoindre Bella. Je pris donc mes partitions en ayant dans l'idée de travailler un par un les grands classiques jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

POV BELLA

J'arrivais rapidement au cabinet et me présentais à la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous à 13h. Dis-je le plus poliment possible étant donné son comportement envers moi la dernière fois

- Oh bonjour Docteur Swan, c'est bientôt à votre tour, juste le temps que le docteur finisse avec la dernière patiente. Me dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement

Rien à voir avec la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle

- Oui ? Lui demandais-je en revenant vers elle

- Euh…eh bien je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas été très correcte avec vous. Je n'avais rien contre vous personnellement mais…en vous voyant arriver, je me suis dis que vous étiez encore l'une d'entre elles. Me dit-elle désolé

- L'une d'entre elles ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, une de ces femmes qui ne vient que pour avoir une chance avec le docteur et pas pour une séance. Je trouve ça dommage que le Docteur Starck n'ait pas plus de patients sérieux…soit, je suis contente que vous soyez là pour une autre raison que lui, voilà. Me dit-elle

- Eh bien…merci de vous être excuser. C'est vrai que je croyais que j'avais écrasé votre chat ou un truc du genre pour que vous vous comportiez de cette façon avec moi. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Pas du tout, j'ai vu une belle femme…bien habillé alors j'a tout de suite sauté à la mauvaise conclusion. Qui pourrait croire en vous voyant que vous êtes médecin ? Vous semblez si jeune et…quoi qu'il en soit je suis contente de vous compter parmi nos patients Docteur Swan. Me dit-elle chaleureusement

- Merci. Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la salle d'attente

Trois jeunes femmes y étaient déjà dont une que je reconnus puisqu'elle était là la dernière fois. Elles me fixèrent de manière toujours aussi charmante alors que je prenais place. Mais à peine m'étais-je assise que j'entendis la porte du cabinet s'ouvrir. Je vis une grande brune un peu trop maquillé pour la journée sortir un miroir de son sac et remettre du gloss sur ses lèvres et se recoiffer rapidement alors que moi je la regardais étonné. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait et surtout le pourquoi quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je relevais la tête et vis le Docteur Starck avec un petit sourire qui se tenait à côté de moi.

- Vous être prête ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main

Je me levais et lui serrais la main en même temps. Il avança et je le suivis en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle d'attente. La brune me fixait menaçante, elle était rouge de colère ou je ne sais quoi. Vraiment frappé ces filles, je crois qu'elle s'arrangeait pour sa séance et ça ne lui plait pas que je lui passe devant. Je plaignais vraiment le Docteur Starck de devoir gérer ce genre de fille en consultation.

Je rentrais alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise. Me dit-il en allant vers son bureau prendre de quoi écrire

Je m'installais sur le canapé deux places et déposais mon sac à côté de moi. Il s'installa face à moi sur son canapé une place et me fixa.

- Bien, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il ne me lâchant pas du regard comme s'il m'étudiait

Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant mais je sentais comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, qu'il saurait si je mens. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation.

- Je vais bien. Lui répondis-je

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire avant de me fixer de nouveau

- Vous savez Isabella, si vous me dites ce que vous croyez que je veux entendre et pas la vérité…je ne pourrais pas vous aider. J'ai besoin que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Je ne prétends pas que ce soit facile, bien au contraire. Je sais par expérience que les médecins n'aiment pas se sentir vulnérable et avoir besoin d'aide, ils ont le sentiment de pouvoir se sortir eux-mêmes de cette situation. Mais le fait est que…parfois il faut savoir accepter de l'aide, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes faible, bien au contraire, demander de l'aide c'est faire un pas en avant dans la bonne direction alors…comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il de nouveau

Il est bon…très bon, il a mis le doigt juste là où il faut.

- Je suis…fatigué. Lui répondis-je en échappant un sourire

- Quelque chose d'amusant ? Me demanda-t-il

- Pas vraiment, je me rends juste compte que je ne pourrais pas arriver à vous berner. Lui répondis-je

- En effet mais…ne vous sentez pas piégé, je suis là pour vous aider à vous sentir mieux et…tout ce que vous me confierez ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Me dit-il sérieux

- Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux. Lui répondis-je sincère

Après tout cette thérapie ne servirait à rien si je ne suis pas honnête.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous fatigué ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je ne dors pas bien la nuit. Je fais des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir et…je suis angoissé à l'idée de dormir justement parce que je sais que je ne vais pas échapper à mes cauchemars. C'est un cercle vicieux. Lui dis-je

- Et ces cauchemars sont à propos de ? Me demanda-t-il

- Ok…je suppose que c'est maintenant que je dois vous raconter la raison de ma présence ici. Eh bien mon meilleur ami s'est fait agressé récemment et il a été gravement blessé. J'étais en voyage et je venais de revenir en ville cette nuit là. Je n'ai su ce qui s'était passé que le lendemain matin parce que mon portable était éteint. Quand je l'ai su, je me suis immédiatement rendu au chevet de Josh. Il était dans un état vraiment grave. C'était insupportable de le voir comme ça et pourtant j'ai vu bien pire mais…

- Ce n'est pas pareil quand c'est un être cher. Termina Le docteur Starck pour moi

- Oui, c'est totalement différent. Je suis resté à son chevet pendant des heures espérant qu'il se réveille et quand il l'a fait…ce n'était pas dans les bonnes conditions. Il a eu des convulsions et on devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas. Les urgences étaient surchargées et personne ne pouvait prendre Josh en charge…à part moi. Chose que j'étais incapable de faire. Je ne me voyais pas ouvrir le crâne de mon meilleur ami, c'était tout simplement hors de question. J'avais peur de faire une erreur et de paralyser Josh ou pire alors…j'ai fuis. J'avais envie de le sauver parce que je l'aime, c'est comme un frère pour moi mais…je ne pouvais pas. Je me suis effondré et j'ai fais une crise de panique. Mais…c'est là que je me suis dis que j'étais en train de tuer Josh, personne d'autre que moi était en train de le tuer. Que c'était mieux d'avoir une petite chance avec moi que rien du tout. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste et de le priver de soin parce que moi j'avais peur. Je l'ai donc opéré. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai fais abstraction de l'identité de mon patient. J'ai tout fait machinalement, comme si j'étais là mais en même temps à des kilomètres de ce bloc. Ce n'est que quand j'ai finis et que j'ai vu le sang de Josh sur mes mains que j'ai lâché prise et que je me suis effondré. Dis-je me sentant vulnérable tout d'un coup

J'étais en train de dire à cet étranger à quel point je me suis senti faible et minable. Je risquais un regard vers Le docteur Starck et le vit me dévisager et froncer les sourcils avant de se reprendre

- Comment va votre ami aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il

- Bien, très bien même, il sort très bientôt de l'hôpital. Lui répondis-je

- Vous l'avez donc sauvé, vous devez être contente. Me dit-il

- Je le suis. Lui répondis-je machinalement

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant. Répliqua-t-il

- Qu'es-ce que vous entendez par là ? Que j'aurai préféré que Josh meure ? M'emportais-je

- Bien sûr que non, c'était juste une constatation. Vous l'avez dis comme si ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Me répondit-il simplement

- C'est parce que oui je suis contente qu'il soit sorti d'affaire mais je ne l'ai aucun cas sauvé. N'importe qui aurait fait le même travail que moi. Je…n'ai aucun mérite dans tout ça. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

- Vous teniez bien le scalpel non ? C'est bien vous qui l'avez ouvert ? C'est donc bien vous qui lui avez sauvé la vie Isabella. Pourquoi ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? Me demanda-t-il étonné

- Parce que je ne considère pas que je l'aie sauvé, je ne suis pas une espèce de super héros qui a tout de suite réagis et sauvé son ami. J'ai fuis, j'ai été lâche et faible, j'ai fuis et j'ai laissé mon ami souffrir. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne à ce moment là alors que j'aurai dû faire passer Josh avant mes inquiétudes et mes doutes. Je ne me sens pas comme si je l'avais sauvé. Voilà pourquoi ! Lui dis-je en serrant mes poings

- En faite vous vous en voulez parce que vous avez hésité ? Me demanda-t-il

- Hésité ? On hésite à acheter une maison, une voiture, tel pull ou tel pantalon mais on n'hésite pas à sauver la vie de son meilleur ami nom d'un chien, ce n'est pas…pas humain. Dis-je sentant la colère monter en moi

Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre mon thérapeute mais contre moi.

- C'est humain Isabella, l'humain doute tout le temps. Vous deviez prendre une décision importante, il est normal que vous doutiez. Vous ne devriez pas être aussi dure avec vous. Me dit-il doucement

Je ne répondais rien parce que je m'en voudrai toujours d'avoir douté à ce moment là et rien n'y changera…jamais.

- Je vois dans vos yeux que vous ne croyez pas à ce que je vous dis et c'est justement sur ça qu'on doit travailler. Vous devez faire disparaitre cette culpabilité Isabella, c'est en train de vous ronger. Es-ce que…votre ami est au courant de cet épisode ? Il sait que vous avez douté ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je regardais à travers la fenêtre

- Il le sait. Répondis-je simplement

- Il vous en veut ? Me demanda-t-il

- Non, pas du tout. Il m'a dit qu'au contraire, si j'avais douté c'est que je l'aimais tellement que j'avais peur de fauter mais…Josh est trop bon, il ne dirait jamais quelque chose qui peut me blesser. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

- Vous croyez qu'il vous a menti ? Vous avez vu dans ses yeux le mensonge ? Me demanda-t-il avec insistance

- Non, je ne l'ai pas sentis, je l'ai trouvé très convainquant mais…

- Mais rien du tout Isabella, vous voyez le mensonge là où il n'y en a pas. Josh ne vous en veut absolument pas croyez-moi, une telle chose ne peut pas se cacher. On peut cacher certaines choses mais cacher ça, c'est impossible. Vous croyez qu'il pourrait vous regarder en face tous les jours et vous voir sans laisser paraitre aucune émotion ? Me demanda-t-il

Josh ne peut rien me cacher et s'il y avait un malaise entre nous je l'aurais remarqué immédiatement

- Non, je ne pense pas. Répondis-je certaine

- Il vous a donc pardonné si toutefois il y avait quelque chose à pardonner. Pourquoi n'en feriez-vous pas autant ? Me demanda-t-il presque en colère

- Je n'y arrive pas. Murmurais-je

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il déposant son carnet sur la table basse à côté de lui et se mettant sur le bord de son canapé le rapprochant de moi

Sa proximité m'intimida et son regard se fit insistant et comme…fasciné. Comme si j'étais une énigme qu'il cherchait à résoudre

- J'en sais rien, je…ne sais pas. Dis-je en regardant mes mains sur mes genoux

- Vous allez devoir y réfléchir sérieusement parce que cette culpabilité n'est pas fondée. Si au moins votre ami vous en voulais je comprendrais mais pas là. Me dit-il en me fixant prouvant la véracité de ses propos

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Lui dis-je sincère

- Vous y arriverez, ça viendra. Nous y travaillerons. Je suppose que vos cauchemars portent sur cette opération ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui. Lui répondis-je

- Qui sont les personnes dans vos cauchemars ? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant son carnet et en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil

- Josh, Vince et moi. Lui répondis-je

- Vince ? Qui es-ce ? Me demanda-t-il

- C'est le cousin de Josh, son seul parent et un bon ami à moi. Il était là ce soir là. Lui dis-je

- Et que faites-vous dans ces cauchemars ? Qu'y voyez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'avoir le courage de me lancer. J'appréhendais la réaction de mon thérapeute, il me croira sûrement dingue après ça.

- Le premier…était plus centré sur Vince. Il me disait que je ne méritais pas de vivre vu que j'avais laissé Josh mourir. Que je n'étais pas celle qu'il pensait que j'étais toutes ces années et que je le dégoutais. Que je ne méritais pas l'amitié que Josh m'avait portée. Je tentais de lui dire que tout était faux et que j'avais tiré Josh d'affaire mais il se moquait de moi et me disait que je me voilais la face et que je devais faire face à la réalité. Tout semblait tellement réel…pour moi c'était la réalité. Même si j'avais la conviction d'avoir sauvé Josh, j'ai commencé à douter. Puis le corps de Josh mort m'est apparu dans une marre de sang…et…j'étais en plein dedans, j'étais dans cette marre de sang…Dis-je avec difficulté

Ce putain de cauchemar me revint comme si j'y étais et même si je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas réel, ça me chamboulait toujours autant

- Prenez votre temps. Me dit le docteur Starck voyant que j'étais en difficulté

Je me trouvais vraiment bête assise là mais je savais aussi que c'était nécessaire.

- …J'ai essayé de me lever parce que j'étais couverte du sang de Josh mais à chaque fois que j'essayais…je glissais un peu plus dedans. J'essuyais mes mains sur mon jean mais la seconde d'après le sang recouvrait de nouveau mes mains. Je commençais à paniquer et j'avais des difficultés à respirer. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Lui dis-je doucement ne le regardant pas

Je me sentais nu là devant lui. Me confier comme ça à quelqu'un était extrêmement difficile pour moi et ça me tuait.

- Comment vous sentiez-vous à votre réveil ? Me demanda-t-il

- Hé bien…apparemment mon compagnon a essayé de me réveiller un bon moment avant que je ne revienne complètement à moi. J'étais en sueur et tremblante. Il m'a dit que j'étais ailleurs comme absente quand je me suis réveillé. Puis…j'ai sentis mon estomac se tordre et j'ai vidé son contenu dans les toilettes. Lui dis-je en triturant mes doigts

- C'est une bonne chose que votre compagnon ait été là pour vous en ce moment difficile. Me dit-il

- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir près de moi, il est parfait et tellement patient. C'est une perle mais je n'aime pas lui infliger ça, il n'a pas besoin de me voir aussi minable tout le temps. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui, ce n'est pas la façon dont une relation doit se dérouler. Lui dis-je m'en voulant de l'avoir embarquer là-dedans

- Vous donne-t-il l'impression d'en avoir assez de vous et de vos crises ? Me demanda-t-il avec intérêt

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire, il veut absolument être avec moi toutes les nuits pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi au cas où je ferai un autre cauchemar. Lui dis-je me sentant une putain de veinarde d'avoir un mec comme Edward à mes côtés

- Il semble vous aimer énormément et si c'est lui qui a prit l'initiative de passer ses nuits avec vous…je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal Isabella. Prendre soin de la personne qu'on aime est tout à fait normal dans un couple. Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas prendre soin de vous comme il en a envie ? Me demanda le docteur Starck

- Parce que…j'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de moi seul depuis que je suis gamine et même si j'apprécie ce qu'il fait pour moi, j'ai du mal avec ça. Vous savez…quand on se suffit à soi-même depuis tant d'années, ce n'est pas facile de changer du jour au lendemain. Je sais que je ne lui rends pas la tâche facile mais j'essaye parce qu'il fait tellement pour moi mais…ça ne me vient pas naturellement. Je me dis juste que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en demander tant aussi tôt dans notre relation. Dis-je me demandant comment se faisait-il qu'Edward soit toujours à mes côtés

Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne resterait avec la fille bousillé que je suis. Pourquoi restait-il alors qu'il avait l'embarras du choix ?

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis peu alors ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui mais on se connaissait depuis quelques temps avant de sortir ensemble, ça s'est fait progressivement. C'est pour cette raison que je m'en veux autant. Au début c'est censé être beau et tout rose et avec moi ce n'est que problème et nuit blanche, super début entre nous. Dis-je sarcastique

- Vous l'aimez ? Me demanda le docteur Starck alors que je le regardais choqué

- Pardon ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Es-ce que vous aimez votre compagnon ? Me redemanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en me sondant du regard

- Qu'es-ce que ça avoir ici ? Pourquoi vous me demandez une chose pareille ? Lui demandais-je

- Parce qu'apparemment cet homme vous aime, lui, au vu de tout ce que vous m'avez dis. Je veux simplement savoir si vous en êtes au même stade tout les deux. Pourquoi cette question vous dérange autant ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

- Parce que…et bien parce que…

- Parce que ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

- Parce que je n'en sais rien, voilà content ? Lui dis-je en me levant

Je me mis près de la fenêtre donnant le dos au docteur Starck par la même occasion. Il m'énervait à poser ce genre de question qui m'en faisait poser d'autre à moi-même. Il était en train de me retourner le cerveau.

- Vous ne savez pas si vous l'aimez ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas ? Vous avez bien dû aimer avant ? Vous ressentiez quoi pour vos ex compagnons ? Etais-ce plus fort ou moins ? Si vous comparez, vous devez bien en avoir une idée, le contraire est…

- JE N'AI JAMAIS AIME UN HOMME OK ? PERSONNE N'A JAMAIS FAIT BATTRE MON CŒUR SI VOUS VOULEZ TOUT SAVOIR ALORS ARRËTEZ AVEC CA ! Lui dis-je énervé en me retournant vers lui

Il m'avait bombardé de question et ça m'avait rendu folle. Un petit sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté!

- Vous êtes fort ! Mais je ne vous conseille pas de trop jouer avec moi. Lui dis-je sérieuse en me rasseyant

Je connaissais mon tempérament et même si je me contenais plus qu'avant je restais impulsive et ne contrôlais pas toujours ce que je disais

- Je ne joue pas avec vous Isabella, j'essaye juste de vous comprendre. Me dit-il se reprenant voyant que je l'avais mal pris

- Contente de le savoir parce que pendant une seconde c'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Mais j'ai dû me tromper pas vrai ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Il me fixa un moment comme s'il me défiait avant de souffler et de sourire. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'un thérapeute pouvais autant sourire pendant une séance et Alice qui l'en croyait incapable…à moins qu'il s'amuse bien à se foutre de ma gueule.

- Vous aussi vous êtes forte, vous auriez pu être psy vous savez ? Je crois que je vais devoir être plus vigilant avec vous. Me dit-il moqueur

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez peur que j'entrevois l'humain sous le psy ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Je suis humain, n'en doutez pas. Je dois juste m'assurer que vous ne m'analysiez pas à votre tour. Me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant

- N'y voyez aucune offense mais j'ai assez avec mes problèmes, pas de risque que j'essaye quoi que ce soit sur vous. Lui répondis-je

- Je ne suis en aucun cas offensé bien au contraire, j'aimerai que toutes mes patientes me sorte ce genre de chose. Me dit-il désespéré alors que je me moquais de lui

- Je vous plains. Lui dis-je gentiment

- Ne le faites pas, j'estime que je n'ai pas totalement perdu ma journée parce que je vous aie vu aujourd'hui. Me dit-il sérieusement

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

Es-ce que j'étais à ce point cinglé qu'il pensait avoir trouvé de quoi se mettre sous la dent ?

- Prenez le bien, c'est un compliment. Me dit-il surpris de ma question

- Eh bien merci. Lui répondis-je

- Vous n'avez vraiment aimé aucun homme ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils

- On est là pour débattre de mes relations sentimentales ? Lui demandais-je sur la défensive

- On est là pour exploiter toutes les pistes afin de vous sortir de cette situation difficile dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Pourquoi ça vous gêne autant de m'en parler ? Me demanda-t-il

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. En général il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour laquelle les hommes me servaient, pour ne pas être vulgaire, le reste ne m'intéressait pas. Lui dis-je simplement

- Vous voulez dire que le côté sentimentale ne vous intéressait pas. Me dit-il

- Exactement et si vous me demandez pourquoi, je vous direz simplement que m'engager ne m'emballait pas. Lui dis-je le plus détaché possible

Evidemment il y avait plus mais ça ne faisait pas partie de mon problème alors…

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Apparemment vous êtes en plein dans une relation sérieuse, alors pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Me demanda-t-il impatient d'entendre ma réponse

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est arrivé comme ça. Je n'ai rien pu contrôler avec Edward, tout est arrivé tellement…c'était imprévisible. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas lui exposer ma relation

- Vous avez parlé de ne plus rien contrôler, ça veut dire qu'avant vous contrôliez vos relations pour justement ne pas tomber amoureuse et ne pas souffrir. Me dit-il comme une affirmation

Je détestais qu'il lise en moi avec autant de facilité.

- Vous ne répondez pas ? Me demanda-t-il attendant une réponse

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question, c'était plus une affirmation si je ne me trompe docteur. Le défiais-je du regard

- Vous ne me contredisez pas alors ? Me demanda-t-il en soutenant mon regard

- A quoi bon, vous avez déjà vos idées toute faite alors…

On se défia encore pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux avant d'échapper un bref rire

- Quelque chose de marrant ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, si ce n'est que vais adorer nos séances. Je suis sûre de ne plus m'ennuyer avec vous. Me dit-il en notant je ne sais quoi sur son carnet

- Dites…vous n'êtes pas en train de m'embobiner alors que vous êtes en train d'écrire que je suis totalement dérangé dans votre carnet ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Vraiment pas, vous êtes de loin la plus stable de mes patientes. Me dit-il en souriant faisant apparaitre des rangées de dents éclatantes parfaitement aligné

Il est canon y a pas à dire mais de là à venir chez un psy exprès pour pouvoir le voir, il y a de la marge. Mais même s'il est beau à tomber, il ne fait pas le poids face à mon Edward. Peut-être que je suis effectivement amoureuse et que cet amour m'aveugle. C'est une hypothèse à creuser !

- Bien, en ce qui concerne votre cauchemar…c'est la culpabilité qui revient Isabella. Et c'est vous qui parlez à travers Vince, ce sont vos propres reproche. C'est ce que je dis depuis le début, nous devons travailler sur cette culpabilité, c'est la clé. Et cette crise de panique que vous avez eue n'est pas très courante mais ça arrive lorsqu'une personne fait des cauchemars assez violent. Malheureusement nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour que vous me parliez des autres mais on a bien avancé. Nous avons posé les bases et c'est un bon début Isabella. Je suis content de cette première séance et vous ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis confié à un parfait inconnu alors que je m'en croyais incapable…je crois que c'est un bon début en effet. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il refermait son carnet

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Je suis presque sûr que vous allez refuser mais je tente quand même au cas où vous en auriez envie. Me dit-il alors que je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait me proposer

- Je vous écoute. Lui dis-je hésitante

- Comme vous avez des difficultés à dormir, je me demandais si vous voudriez des somnifères. Me dit-il

- Oh non, hors de question. Comment je fais pour me réveiller en plein cauchemars ? Je subis ça jusqu'au petit matin jusqu'à ce que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? C'est la pire chose que vous pouviez me proposer. Lui dis-je étonné qu'il me propose une telle chose

- Vous seriez étonné de ce que certaines personnes sont prêtes à faire et je préfère leur proposer, quand c'est nécessaire bien sur, plutôt qu'ils aillent s'en procurer illégalement. Et comme vous travaillez à l'hôpital…

- Vous croyez que j'allais me servir ? C'est vraiment mal me connaitre, je ne suis pas stupide. Lui dis-je vexé qu'il me pense capable de ça

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Isabella. Je disais juste que si vous en vouliez vraiment, vous seriez allez vous servir et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. J'étais obligé de vous poser la question même si j'en connaissais la réponse. Alors ne le prenez pas mal parce que j'ai du respect pour vous et que je ne vous crois pas capable de faire une chose aussi stupide. Me dit-il convainquant

- Bien. Lui répondis-je croyant ce qu'il venait de dire

- Bien. Me dit-il en se levant pour aller vers on bureau

Je me levais également et pris mon sac.

- Vous êtes libre jeudi à 15h ? Me demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi

- Oui, aucun problème. Lui répondis-je puisque j'étais libre comme l'air

- Parfait, on se revoit jeudi alors. Dit-il en se levant pour me raccompagner à la porte

- Merci et bonne fin de journée. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

- Je vous en prie, je suis content si j'ai pu vous soulager un peu. Répondit-il en me serrant la main

- Bonne chance. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir en désignant les autres patientes

- Je vais en avoir besoin merci Isabella. Me dit-il en souriant

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur

- Au revoir Docteur Swan. Me dit la réceptionniste

Je me retournais vers elle et la vis en train de me sourire

- Oh non pas de docteur Swan entre nous, appelez-moi Isabella je vous en prie. Lui dis-je

- Si vous m'appelez Katja alors. Me répondit-elle

- Vendu. Lui dis-je alors que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes

J'entrais dans la cabine et lui fis un signe de la main qu'elle me rendit avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Finalement cette séance n'avait pas été aussi pénible que je le pensais. J'avais réussis à me confier assez facilement en fin de compte et le docteur Starck avait été assez bon je dois dire, même trop bon si vous voulez mon avis. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je lui parlerai de ma vie sentimentale. Il a su me cerner et je suis quasiment à sa merci. Je dis bien quasiment parce que je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Je sortis de l'immeuble et respirais une grande bouffée d'air frais.

- Bella ? Entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Jasper avec quelques dossiers sous le bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il voyant que je ne bougeais pas

- Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs. Je vais bien, quelle bonne surprise de te voir. Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Tu sors de ta séance là ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui je viens de finir. Lui répondis-je

- Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il

- Bien, mieux que ce que je pensais en réalité. Lui dis-je sincèrement

- Vraiment ? C'est génial alors…toi qui stressais à mort rien qu'à l'idée de te trouver en face de Félix, ça s'est arrangé apparemment. Son charme légendaire à eu raison de toi aussi. Me dit-il moqueur

- Idiot ! Je n'ai pas succombé à son charme, il est beau je ne le nie pas mais pas mon genre. Je l'ai trouvé…en faite je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a mise à l'aise et je l'ai beaucoup fait sourire apparemment. Franchement…je l'aime bien même s'il me tape sur les nerfs quand il devient un peu trop curieux ou qu'il utilise ses méthodes de psy sur moi. Sinon je suis assez contente de ma séance même si je sais que je ne suis pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Mais j'espère qu'on va arriver à quelque chose assez rapidement parce que j'en ai marre d'être fatigué et de passer des nuits pourries et de pourrir celles d'Edward par la même occasion. Lui dis-je repensant à cette nuit et à la façon dont Edward avait pris le fait que je ne l'ai pas réveillé après mon cauchemar

- Tu en fais encore alors. Et comment Edward prend les choses ? S'inquiéta Jazz

- Bien, trop bien même. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour rester avec moi. Sérieusement il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille au lieu de se taper un cas comme le mien. Il mérite mieux et en plus de mes cauchemars je me sens…vraiment coupable de lui faire endurer ça. Je n'ai pas le droit Jazz, il n'a pas a endurer ça avec moi. Je préférerai vraiment qu'il me laisse passer mes nuits seul même si c'est flippant, j'en aurai moins sur la conscience comme ça. Je te jure que ça me bouffe qu'il soit aussi…

- AUSSI QUOI BELLA ? AUSSI ATTENTIONNE ? AUSSI SOUCIEUX ? PUTAIN BELLA QUAND ES-CE QUE TU VA COMPRENDRE QU'IL EST FOU DE TOI ET QU'IL FERAIT N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR TOI ! ET ARRËTE DE PARLER DES AUTRES FILLES PARCE QU'IL N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE, C'EST TOI QU'IL ATTEND DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ET C'EST TOI QU'IL VEUT. Je suis désolé de m'emporter comme ça Bella mais tu me tue quand tu dis des choses pareilles, tu ne comprends donc pas les sentiments qu'il a pour toi ? Il t'aime bon sang, il t'aime à un tel point que quand tu ne va pas bien, il ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de prendre soin de toi et je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne là-dedans. Je sais que tu n'en a pas l'habitude mais laisse-le faire Bella, laisse-le prendre soin de toi. C'est ce qu'on fait dans un couple, on prend soin de l'autre sans rien demander en retour, sans arrière pensée, c'est normale et tu dois l'intégrer dans ta tête. Alors ne le repousse pas parce que je sens que c'est ce que tu veux faire, ne le mets pas à l'écart Bella. Au final ça lui fera plus de mal que de bien. Me dit Jazz sévèrement comme s'il ne voulait pas que je blesse Edward mais en même temps je savais qu'il se souciait de moi aussi

Mais même après ce que Jazz venait de me dire, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que ce n'était pas juste que j'embarque Edward dans mes problèmes. Depuis le début j'ai l'impression de lui en demander davantage tous les jours.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête maintenant mais je suis sûre que ça ne me plairait pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire pour que tu me croies. Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire mais Edward aime prendre soin de toi, il le fait par plaisir et pas par devoir. Si Alice devait avoir des problèmes, moi aussi je serai là pour elle et je ne le ferai pas parce que je le dois en tant que petit ami mais parce que c'est normal de venir en aide à l'être aimé. Me dit Jazz essayant de ma convaincre

- Alice et toi ce n'est pas pareille, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, vous n'avez pas passé le début de votre relation dans des problèmes. Lui dis-je avec convictions

- Si un peu quand même. Me répondit Jazz sérieux

- Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas au courant. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est normal que tu ne le sache pas parce que…ça te concernait. Me répondit Jazz gêné

- QUOI ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes Jazz ? Lui demandais-je choqué

J'avais causé des problèmes au début de leur relation ?

- Tu ne te rappelle pas qu'au début tu ne me portais pas vraiment dans ton cœur ? Tu disais à Alice de se méfier et de ne pas précipiter les choses entre nous. Me dit-il

- Ben c'est normal pour une grande sœur de s'inquiéter, je ne te connaissais pas et je voulais qu'elle y aille doucement le temps de bien te connaitre. Qu'y a–t-il de mal à ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Rien de grave si ce n'est qu'Alice était déchirée entre toi et moi et qu'elle me disait qu'à la longue si ça ne marchait toujours pas entre nous, ce serait toi qu'elle choisirait et qu'elle romprait avec moi. J'ai eu du mal à l'encaisser et pour être honnête je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Me dit Jazz

C'est quoi cette blague bon sang ?

- Je…je n'étais pas au courant de ça, Alice ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je n'ai jamais dis que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle, je lui ai juste dis de faire attention c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait avec Rose au début de sa relation avec Emmet ? Lui demandais-je étonné de cette révélation

- Si, bien sûr que si, à part que Rosalie m'envoyait sur les roses et me disait qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'ai pas autant d'influence sur elle que tu en as sur Alice. Et le fait que je ne fasse pas le poids contre toi me rendait dingue à vrai dire. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant à te connaitre que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas comme ça qu'avec moi mais avec tout le monde. Tu as juste eu un peu plus de difficulté puisque j'étais avec Alice. J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois voulu parler avec toi à propos de ça mais Alice ne voulait pas, elle me disait que ce serait encore pire après et que tu penserais que je veux te mettre dans ma poche ou un truc du genre. Me dit Jazz avec beaucoup de sérieux comme s'il revivait cette période

- Waouh…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jazz. Alice a beaucoup trop envenimer les choses, je n'ai pas voulu que ça prenne de telles proportions. Alice a prit tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux et si tu étais venu m'en parler, on aurait crevé l'abcès. C'est dingue ça quand même ! Dis-je effaré

Alors comme ça Jazz ne m'aimait pas au début ? Il m'en voulait parce qu'Alice avait fait un plat de pas grand-chose. Ok je lui avais dis de faire attention et je savais que ce que je disais avait de l'importance pour elle mais je ne lui ai rien dis d'autre que toute grande sœur qui se respecte aurait dis. Je voulais qu'elle attende avant de se donner à lui et de bien le connaitre avant d'aller trop loin, rien de bien méchant.

- C'est dingue ouai mais…

- Mais ? L'incitais-je à continuer puisque je voyais qu'il hésitait

- Mais je crois que tu aurais dû t'abstenir à l'époque parce que tu savais l'impacte que ça aurait sur Alice. Me dit Jazz en me fixant

Non il est sérieux là ?

- C'est du passé Jazz ne remuons pas ça et en plus j'avais bien le droit de la mettre en garde, c'était mon rôle je te signale. Et si mon père avait été là il aurait fait bien pire, je peux te l'assurer. Lui dis-je agacée

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il arrivait à Jazz mais il commençait doucement à me courir. Je l'adore mais là il exagère.

- Ok c'est du passé et tu ne savais pas l'ampleur que ça avait prit à l'époque mais je me serai bien passé de savoir certaines choses. Me dit Jazz en faisant quelques pas pour atteindre les portes de l'immeuble

J'hallucine ou quoi ? On est dans la quatrième dimension ? Il va partir comme ça et me laisser avec ces questions en suspend ?

- Eh eh, où tu vas comme ça ? Tu crois pouvoir me balancer des trucs pareils et te défiler après ça ? Lui dis-je en serrant les dents

J'étais définitivement en colère maintenant

- Je préfère me taire plutôt que de dire certaines choses. Me dit-il en se retournant pour me faire face

- Mais putain qu'es-ce qui te prend à la fin ? J'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas là ? Lui demandais-je perdu

Où étais le gentil Jazz sur qui je pouvais compter, lui si compréhensif et sage ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Me demanda-t-il menaçant comme si je n'allais pas aimé ce qu'il avait à dire

Et j'étais convaincu que je n'allais effectivement pas aimer ce qu'il allait me dire !

- Eh bien le fait de savoir depuis le début que quoi qu'il se passe Alice te choisirais toujours toi plutôt que moi a pourri notre relation dans un certain sens. Je garde toujours ça dans un coin de ma tête en me disant que si un jour une situation où Alice aurait à choisir entre toi et moi se présentait, elle te choisirait sans hésiter. Tu sais ce que ça fais de se sentir en deuxième positions tout le temps ? Avoir aussi peu d'importance comparé à toi à été un vrai calvaire et…ça l'est toujours dans un certain sens parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. Voilà tu sais tout. Me dit-il le regard sévère

Je restais là bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi dire. Qui était cet homme avec le visage fermé en face de moi ? Pas Jasper en tout cas ! Certainement pas le Jasper que j'aime tant et que je considère comme un ami très cher. Je me suis toujours efforcé de dire à Alice quel homme formidable il était après avoir appris à le connaitre. J'étais quasiment tout le temps de son côté quand il se disputait parce que je connaissais le caractère d'Alice. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, j'étais encore dans un de ces putains de cauchemars. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement, je n'avais pas besoin d'une autre tuile, pas maintenant par pitié. J'ai déjà tellement à gérer, je ne peux pas faire face à autre chose maintenant.

Je me pinçais légèrement le bras et ressentis une légère douleur. Je ne rêve pas, tout ça est bien vrai.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Jazz en me regardant comme si j'étais folle

- Je…je me suis pincé pour savoir si j'étais encore dans un de ces satanés cauchemars. Parce que…le Jasper que je connais et que j'aime profondément n'a jamais été aussi dur et ignoble avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme si j'étais le verre qui était venu pourrir sa pomme. Je croyais qu'on s'aimait tout les deux, je pensais vraiment que tu m'appréciais mais je me rends compte que tu as gardé une rancune bien profonde à mon encontre. Tu me l'as bien caché jusqu'ici et…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu as été hypocrite avec moi tout ce temps. Je me sens trahit…Dis-je en échappant un sanglot que j'essayais de refoulé

En me disant ces choses il m'avait fait bien plus mal qui ne le pensait.

- Bella. Me dit Jazz paniqué en faisant un pas vers moi mais je reculais aussitôt d'un pas

- Non, ne m'approche pas, ne vient pas faire celui qui s'inquiète maintenant, c'est…trop tard. Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos pour partir

Je ne pouvais plus rester là, ça faisait trop mal.

- Bella s'il te plait ne pars pas, je…je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Excuse-moi s'il te plait, j'ai passé une sale jour…

- Je m'en fou Jazz, tu me balance un truc qui date de plusieurs années en pleine figure avec une telle rancune. Pourquoi si ça n'est pas pour me faire du mal hein ? Parce que je peux te dire que tu m'en fais énormément. Mais…ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Alice sois tranquille, ta relation est sauve. Lui dis-je avant de partir

Je l'entendais crier mon nom mais je me retournais pas et commençais à pleurer silencieusement. Qu'es-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ? Il y a encore quelques minutes de ça, j'étais contente de ma séance chez le psy, j'avais fais un pas en avant. Mais alors que tout allait bien Jazz me tombe dessus me blâmant de tout les maux de son couple. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et moi qui pensais que lui et moi partagions quelque chose de fort, je me suis bien leurré.

J'avançais ne faisant pas attention aux regards de nombreux passant sur moi. Je marchais simplement ne sachant pas vraiment où j'allais. J'avais des choses à faire, je devais aller voir Josh et rentrer pour préparer le dessert avec Rose mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir ni de voir quelqu'un en ce moment.

Je marchais et marchais encore en regardant le sol et essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage silencieusement. Je me sentais seul et démunis en ce moment. Peut-être que Jazz avait des raisons de m'en vouloir après tout. Je n'avais peut-être pas le droit de dire quoi faire à Alice alors que j'étais moi-même loin d'être un modèle de vertu.

Je ne fis pas attention trop plongé dans mes pensées lorsque je percutais quelqu'un qui m'entoura de ses bras. Je relevais mon visage pour voir qui osait me tenir de cette façon lorsque le visage inquiet de Dém m'apparut. Sans hésiter je posais mon visage sur son torse alors qu'il m'entoura de ses bras immédiatement.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe chérie ? Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ? Me demanda-t-il en me frottant le dos pour me réconforter

J'avais honte qu'il me voit dans cet état mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir trouvé sur mon chemin. J'avais besoin de trouver des bras amical, savoir qu'on m'aimait.

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire non.

- Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-il

Je secouais de nouveau la tête. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler cette satanée conversation

- Ok ma puce, viens avec moi. Me dit-il en gardant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me conduire je ne sais où

Je le suivais sans me poser de question cachant mon visage sûrement rouge et gonflé dans son torse ruinant par la même occasion son tee-shirt

- Ca va aller chérie, tu seras entre de bonnes mains d'ici quelques secondes. Me dit-il alors qu'on avançait plus

Je ne posais pas de questions sur ce qu'il venait de dire, je profitais juste de ses bras réconfortant un instant avant d'aller faire ce que je devais faire.

On avança de nouveau un court moment avant que j'entende une douce mélodie puis des coups à une porte. La mélodie s'arrêta et quelques secondes après la porte face à nous s'ouvrit.

- Mon Dieu bébé qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu va bien ? Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Entendis-je la voix paniqué d'Edward

Edward ? Mais…

Je retirais mon visage du torse de Dem et vis le visage paniqué d'Edward. Putain, décidément je faisais n'importe quoi, encore une fois il s'inquiète pour moi. Je suis vraiment conne et je m'en voulais tellement que j'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. Ne plus faire de mal à personne vu que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça. Un sanglot m'échappa en voyant Edward devenir livide, j'avais envie de m'enfuir et de le laisser vivre sa vie sans moi. Mais dès qu'il tendit les bras pour moi me demandant silencieusement de venir contre lui, je ne pu faire autrement. J'échangeais le torse à présent trempé de Dém pour celui de mon homme. Dés que je fus face à lui, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa chaque partie de mon visage avec fougue avant de me serrer fort contre lui.

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Edward

- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé à quelques pas d'ici en train de pleurer en marchant. Elle m'est rentrée dedans sans me voir. Comme je dois aller travailler et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça je l'ai ramené ici. Lui répondit Dem

- Tu as bien fais, merci Démetri. Lui dit Edward reconnaissant

- Y a pas de quoi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma petite chérie. Je dois y aller là sinon je vais être en retard. Attends…voilà c'est mon numéro de portable, donne-moi des nouvelles ok ? Lui demanda Dém

- Ok sans problème. Lui dit Edward

- Bien, alors salut. Dit Dém alors que je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux

La seconde d'après je fus entrainer par Edward à l'intérieur alors qu'il claqua la porte. Il prit la direction du salon et s'asseyais sur le canapé et me fis asseoir sur ses genoux. J'essayais de me calmer et essayer de paraitre moins pathétique. Je ne me reconnaissais plus ces temps-ci, moi qui ne pleurais presque jamais, j'étais devenu une vraie fontaine. J'avais honte de moi, honte d'être aussi vulnérable, aussi…faible.

- Putain dis-moi ce que tu as bébé, je stresse là ! Me dit Edward angoissé

Qu'es-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter la vérité sinon ça irait mal avec Jasper et je ne voulais pas foutre la merde entre eux, je répandais assez le mal comme ça autour de moi. Personne ne devait souffrir de mes conneries à part moi.

- C'est le psy c'est ça ? Ca c'est mal passé ? Me demanda-t-il en embrassant mon front et en me caressant le dos

Le psy…j'avais complètement zappé ce moment qui s'était superbement bien passé mais je pouvais bien mettre ça sur le compte du psy non ? Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre le portable d'Edward sonna. Edward se pencha en avant pour attraper son portable sur la table. Il souffla avant de répondre.

- Ecoutes Jazz je suis occupé là, tu peux rappeler plus tard ? Demanda Edward

MERDE JAZZ ! Je me raidis instantanément dans les bras d'Edward et il baissa son visage se demandant sûrement pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande si Bella est là ? Lui demanda Edward soupçonneux

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour effacer mes larmes, finis de chialer. J'essayer de me lever pour échapper à cette conversation mais Edward renforça sa prise sur moi m'empêchant de me lever. Je le regardais et vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en me regardant.

- C'est pas le moment Jazz, tu lui parlera plus tard. En plus elle n'est pas en état de te parler. Lui dit Edward

Je ne sais pas ce que Jazz avait pu lui dire mais Edward plia devant son insistance

- Ok pas longtemps alors. Tiens mon cœur Jazz veut te parler, il dit que c'est important, je suis désolé mais il insiste lourdement. Me dit Edward en me tendant son portable

Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, je revois encore son visage en colère et ses mots qui m'ont terriblement blessé.

Je secouais la tête pour dire non à Edward et le fis s'étonné.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il veut te dire ? C'est peut-être à propos d'Alice ! Me dit Edward mais je secouais toujours la tête

Je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Alice. Edward fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer plusieurs fois. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses iris et je su qu'il avait un début de réponse.

- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas te parler ? Es-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à voir avec l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ? Demanda Edward sévèrement

Et là c'est comme si une aiguille me piqua, je me levais profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Edward et allais me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'Edward allait me suivre et que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça.

- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça ? Lui demanda Edward à présent en colère

Je sentis sa présence derrière moi alors que je m'accrochais au lavabo

- Non elle ne m'a rien dis, je crois qu'elle essaye de protéger ton cul mon vieux. Lui répondit Edward avec haine alors que je regardais mon visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain

J'avais une tête horrible, mon mascara avait coulé et j'avais des trainé noire sur les joues. J'enlevais ma veste et la déposais sur le meubles avant de relever mes manches et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide

- Tu vois bien qu'elle est vulnérable en ce moment et toi tu l'agresse en plus ? Mais qu'es-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Je te reconnais plus là ! Ecoutes, tes remords te tiendrons compagnies, moi je dois m'occuper de Bella, elle a plus besoin de moi que toi en ce moment. Bye. Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher

- Quel con ! S'énerva-t-il

Que je le veuille ou pas j'avais quand même foutu la merde entre eux !

Je lavais énergiquement mon visage pour enlever les dernières traces de maquillage. Une fois fait, je m'essuyais et voyais Edward à travers le miroir me regarder désolé.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Lui dis-je doucement la voix enroué

- Et comment je te regarde ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Avec pitié, comme si j'étais une enfant ou une petite chose fragile. Ne fais pas ça. Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui

Il ne dit rien et s'approcha de moi. Puis il plaça un bras pour soutenir mon dos et se baissa pour prendre mes jambes. Il me porta sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre et me posa sur son lit. Puis il commença à défaire mes chaussures

- Je ne peux pas rester, je dois encore aller voir Josh et Rose va m'attendre…

- Chhh, tu va rester ici un moment. Josh comprendra que tu ne puisses pas venir pour une fois et je vais reculer ton rendez-vous avec Rosalie d'une heure. Me dit-il ne laissant pas de place à la discussion

Je le laissais donc enlever mes chaussures vaincu. Puis il sortit de la chambre et je l'entendis parler au téléphone. Il revint deux minutes plus tard et se coucha face à moi.

- Rosalie viendra te chercher ici à 17h, vous aurez largement le temps de faire le dessert. Me dit-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux sur mon visage

Je fermais les yeux profitant de ce moment de douceur. Bien que je n'avais pas prévu de venir chez Edward pleurer, j'étais heureuse d'être là avec lui. C'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. En faite ce n'était pas l'endroit en lui-même mais Edward. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant que j'étais avec lui.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre Jazz et toi ? Je ne comprends pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore ! Me dit Edward convaincu

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Lui répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella, Jazz t'aime beaucoup n'en doute pas. Il a été le premier à me remonter les bretelles quand je t'avais insulté lors de notre premier rendez vous raté. Et c'est l'un des premiers à m'avoir menacé de me casser ma gueule si je te faisais du mal. Alors je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il ait quelque chose contre toi bébé. On peut se disputer avec les personnes qu'on aime sans que ça signifie que cette personne nous aime moins. Me dit Edward étonné que je dise une chose pareille

Il se redressa prenant appui sur son coude pour mieux m'observer

- Ca n'a aucune importance de toute façon, oublions ça s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour le sentir

Mais à ma grande surprise il me repoussa doucement. Je sentis comme si on me donnait une grosse claque face à son rejet. Je crois qu'il a dû voir la souffrance sur mon visage puisqu'avant que je ne puisse sortir du lit, il me rattrapa par le bras.

- Ou tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Chez moi, je crois que c'est mieux. Dis-je sans le regarder

- Attends deux secondes Bella…je ne te repousse pas, je veux juste que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe avant. Tu croyais vraiment que je te repoussais ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant complètement

Face à mon silence, il prit ça pour un oui.

- Putain je suis désolé bébé, je suis tellement long à la détente parfois. Si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que je sais que si je te laisse venir près de moi je vais tout oublier et laisser couler. Me dit-il sérieux

- J'aimerai effectivement que ce soit le cas. Oublie s'il te plait, ce n'était rien. Lui dis-je le regardant à présent

- Tu rêves là ! Ma copine rentre en pleure à cause d'une dispute avec mon meilleur ami et tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ? Personne n'a le droit de te mettre dans un état pareil Bella, personne. Et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Me dit-il ferme

Je me rallongeais en soupirais tout en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

- S'il te plait ma puce, au plus tu me fais patienter au plus j'imagine le pire. Me dit Edward en retirant mes mains de mon visage

Il embrassa doucement ma joue droite puis la gauche.

- S'il te plait. Souffla-t-il en regardant mes lèvres

- Je suis…

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de continuer puisqu'Edward avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un doux baiser, sans aucune urgence mais qui se termina rapidement

- Désolé j'ai pas pu résister, continue. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et embrassa ma paume avant de garder ma main dans la sienne.

- Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard en sortant du cabinet du psy. On a un peu discuté jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie et qu'on en vienne à sa relation avec ma sœur. Il m'a avoué que…au début il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, qu'il m'en a voulu de dire à Alice d'y aller doucement avec lui et de faire attention. Je ne le connaissais pas encore et je cherchais juste à protéger ma sœur. Me justifiais-je

- Ce qui est tout à fait normale Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Et Jazz n'aurait pas dû te culpabiliser à propos de ça. Me dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Il m'a dit que je savais très bien l'influence que j'avais sur Alice et que j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. Il m'a dis que…qu'en quelque sorte j'ai empoisonné leur relation depuis le début. Dis-je me sentant mal

- QUOI ? MAIS IL EST CON OU QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ? S'emporta Edward choqué

- Calme-toi s'il te plait. Lui dis-je doucement

- Non mais il est malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi il t'a dis ça ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Me demanda Edward tellement il était surpris

- Certaine et il m'en veut toujours d'une certaines façon à cause de quelque chose qu'Alice lui a avoué au début de leur relation, quand je me méfiais encore de lui. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a bien pu dire comme connerie encore. Me dit Edward en colère

- Eh bien apparemment Alice était malheureuse de cette situation mais moi je n'en savais rien je te jure. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais créé des problèmes entre eux…

- Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'aurai fais exactement comme toi si j'avais eu une petite sœur alors ne te blâme pas pour ça. Me dit Edward en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens

- Alice lui as dit que…que si ça ne s'arrangeait pas entre Jasper et moi…qu'elle le quitterait. Qu'elle me choisirait à lui, toujours. Et il ne l'a toujours pas avalé. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait toujours en deuxième position dans la vie d'Alice et que ce qu'elle lui a dit lui pèse encore aujourd'hui. Même si on s'entend bien…enfin s'entendait bien…

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger…

- Peut-être mais je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qu'il m'a dit et cette rancœur qu'il avait et a encore aujourd'hui…j'ai vu un autre visage de Jasper. J'avais l'impression de ne pas le reconnaitre, il était si dur et sévère…

- Il va avoir à faire à moi, il n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme ça. S'en prendre à toi à été une grave erreur. Me dit Edward en serrant la mâchoire

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te mêle de ça. Ne va pas te disputer avec ton meilleur ami pour moi s'il te plait. Je me sens assez mal comme ça. Lui dis-je suppliante

- Tu crois que je peux laisser passer ça ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu étais ? Je peux pas Bella, je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça. Me dit Edward ferme

- Ecoutes, c'est entre lui et moi, personne d'autre. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'en mêle. Je sais que tu veux m'aider et le fait que tu ne fasses rien m'aidera mon cœur. Tu te rappelle l'histoire du rendez-vous raté au restaurant ? Eh bien Jazz voulait t'appeler pour te faire ta fête et je l'en ai empêché, je ne voulais pas être entre vous. Et je pense que tu as apprécié de ne pas avoir Jazz sur le dos en plus d'Emmet et moi. Alors fais-lui la même faveur. Lui dis-je alors qu'il ricana

- Tu crois qu'il t'a écouté ? Il m'est quand même tombé dessus. Il n'a peut-être pas été aussi dur qu'il aurait voulu mais il s'en est quand même mêlé alors je ne lui dois rien. Insista Edward

- S'il te plait Edward, fais-le pour moi, ne rentre pas là-dedans, je vais…je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais reste en dehors, ok ? Lui demandais-en me rapprochant de lui

- Bella tu m'en demande beaucoup là. Me dit Edward en me fixant alors que je me rapprochais de lui

Je pris appui sur ses cuisses et embrassais délicatement son cou

- S'il te plait. Soufflais-je

- Bébé, fais pas ça. Se plaignit-il alors que j'allais de l'autre côté pour embrasser son cou

- Faire quoi ? Lui demandais-je en remontant sur sa mâchoire

- Tu sais bien. Me dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux

- Oh, tu n'aime pas ? Lui demandais-je en m'arrêtant

Je le regardais sérieusement mais en vérité je souriais intérieurement, j'avais gagné et il le savait.

- Oh si j'aime et tu le sais très bien. Me Dit-il en me renversant sur le lit collant son torse sur ma poitrine

Il dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage et caressa mes lèvres avec son pouce

- Ok…je vais rester en dehors de ça même si c'est une torture pour moi. Mais au moindre mot de travers ou regard, je m'en mêle. Rien à foutre de ma promesse, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

- Je prends. Lui dis-je alors qu'il se rua de suite sur mes lèvres

POV ALICE

J'étais dans la réserve de la boutique en train d'examiner les bons de commandes. Je devais commencer à me familiariser avec ce genre de choses dès maintenant. Heureusement que Bella et Edward m'ont donné un coup de pied aux fesses sinon je serais encore en train de tourner en rond dans la boutique. D'ailleurs ma patronne avait été ravie que je lui demande de m'initier, je crois qu'elle se demandait quand j'allais m'y mettre.

- Hey salut. Entendis-je derrière-moi

Je me retournais et vis mon chéri se tenir près de la porte.

- Salut toi, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins une heure. Lui dis-je en me levant du bureau pour aller vers lui

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais bizarrement il n'était pas aussi réceptif que d'habitude, il avait l'air tendu même.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. Lui dis-je en reculant pour examiner son visage

- Tout va bien, j'ai juste eu une dure journée. Me répondit Jazz en soupirant

- Mon pauvre chou, mais tu va devoir m'attendre au moins une heure parce que je ne peux pas partir avant. Lui dis-je en retournant derrière le bureau

- Pas grave, j'ai rien à faire de toute façon. Me répondit-il automatiquement

- Comme tu veux, installe-toi et fais-toi un café si tu veux. Lui dis-je en me concentrant sur le bon de commande

Ca n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué à part que si je faisais une petite faute ce serait la cata. Je ne recevrais pas la même marchandise. J'analysais à présent la comptabilité mais ce n'était pas évident avec Jazz qui faisait les cent pas autour de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir mon cœur parce que là tu me déconcentre. Lui dis-je ne levant pas mes yeux du livre de compte

Putain c'est quoi ça ? Débit, crédit, marchandise, fournisseur, client, créance…Eh ben merde alors, j'y comprends rien de rien. Et Jazz qui continue à tourner comme un lion en cage. D'ailleurs ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'habitude il s'installe dans un coin et remplit des dossiers. Je le regarde un instant et me rends compte que quelque chose cloche chez lui. Il a l'air inquiet et préoccupé, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en tournant le fauteuil pour lui faire face

- Hein, quoi ? Tout va bien ne…

- Ecoutes je te connais assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas alors dis-moi ou laisse moi travailler. Lui dis-je exaspéré qu'il ne me parle pas

Il s'arrêta enfin de marcher et me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Tu as raison…quelque chose ne va pas. M'avoua-t-il enfin

- Alléluia on y est ! Me moquais-je

- S'il te plait Alice, je suis sérieux là. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Ok. Répondis-je méfiante

Ca avait l'air en effet sérieux !

- En faite j'ai eu une sale journée. J'ai ce couple qui vient me voir deux fois par semaine et ils ont de gros problèmes dans leur couple. Je me demande même si je peux encore faire quelque chose pour eux. A chaque fois qu'il parle c'est pour s'insulter ou se faire des reproches. La femme est venue seul aujourd'hui parce que son mari estimait que c'était une perte de temps et que ça ne servait à rien. Mais sa femme n'était pas de cet avis et elle est venue me voir sans que son mari le sache. Elle m'a vidé son sac librement puisque son mari n'était pas là pour l'interrompre ou l'intimider. Elle m'a avoué être très malheureuse, qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs avant de dormir et tous les matins elle se disputait pour un rien avec son mari avant de commencer sa journée de travail. Elle me disait que sa vie est un enfer et qu'elle n'en peut plus. J'ai vu tellement de détresse chez cette femme et tellement de désespoir que j'ai eu peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle avait en tête de se suicider ? Lui demandais-je

- Elle ne l'a pas dis clairement mais j'ai lu entre les lignes. Je lui ai demandé si elle aimait encore son mari et sa réponse à été rapide et clair, elle ne l'aime plus. Elle m'a avoué rester avec lui par habitude et par peur de la solitude, elle a la quarantaine et elle a peur de rester seul pour le reste de sa vie. Me dit Jazz sérieux

- C'est ridicule, de nos jours avoir la quarantaine ne veut rien dire, beaucoup de gens de cet âge refont leur vies. Dis-je outrée

J'aimerai bien la rencontrer cette femme pour la rebooster un peu et lui donner confiance en elle. Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à quelque chose.

- Je sais mais c'est difficile de penser comme toi à leur âge tu sais…Je lui ai donc conseillé d'avoir une vraie discussion avec son mari sur la possibilité d'une éventuelle séparation. Ne serais-ce que quelques temps pour qu'ils réfléchissent chacun de leur côté, savoir si l'un manque à l'autre tu vois. Et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre parce que je l'ai senti plus apaisé en sortant de mon cabinet. Tu sais que je n'aime pas en arriver là, j'essaye toujours d'arranger les choses mais quand c'est impossible je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Même si je sais que j'ai bien fait, je sens comme si j'avais trahi son mari Alice. Et si lui il l'aime encore ? Me demanda Jazz se sentant coupable

- Je préfère le voir guérir d'une rupture plutôt que d'un décès. Si tu n'avais rien fait, sa femme aurait mis fin à ses jours un jour ou l'autre. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon cœur. Le rassurais-je

Je comprenais son désarroi mais il n'avait fait que son boulot et il a très certainement sauvé cette femme.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Me répondit Jazz sans conviction

- J'en suis sûr. Lui répondis-je en retournant mon fauteuil pour me remettre au boulot

- J'ai…j'ai pas finis Alice. Souffla Jazz

- Ne me dis pas que le mari est venu te voir ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est…autre chose. Me répondit-til

- Je t'écoute. Lui dis-je en lui faisant de nouveau face

- Eh bien…juste après cette séance, je…je suis tombé sur Bella. Elle sortait de chez Félix. Me dit Jazz

- Elle n'allait pas bien ? Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? Tu crois que je devrai l'appeler ? Merde son portable est mort, je crois que je vais appeler Edward peut-être que…

- Alice mon cœur, ça allait ! Sa séance avait l'air de s'être bien passé, ne stresse pas. Me dit Jazz en s'approchant de moi rapidement

Il se mit à genou et me prit mon portable pour le déposer sur le bureau

- Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru qu'elle était bouleversé et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle a toujours été là pour moi alors c'est la moindre des choses que je sois là pour elle quand ça ne va pas. Lui dis-je à moitié soulagé

Je sais que c'est horrible de ma part de dire ça mais je crois que j'aurai aimé que ça séance ne se passe pas aussi bien. J'aurai voulu qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie elle ait besoin de moi, ça me ferait sentir plus…importante je crois.

- Alice…j'ai merdé avec Bella. Me lança Jazz en grimaçant

- Comment ça tu as merdé avec Bella ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

- On s'est disputé…je…je lui ai dis des choses que je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais encore tellement chamboulé avec cette histoire du couple et quand elle m'a dis que je n'ai pas eu les mêmes débuts difficile qu'elle avec toi…j'ai juste craqué je crois. Me dit Jazz désolé

- Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Répond-moi Jasper. Lui demandais-je affolé en me levant du fauteuil le faisant presque tomber

J'avais besoin d'être loin de lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il s'est disputé avec Bella ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon Jazz si patient, si gentille, si parfait. Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé bon Dieu ? Je paniquais complètement là parce que j'imaginais le pire. Et si Bella ne voulait plus jamais voir Jazz et s'il ne se parlait plus jamais ? Qu'es-ce que je ferais si je devais les voir séparément ? Que deviendra ma vie sans mes deux piliers à mes côtés ? Et si…non, ça doit s'arranger et ça va s'arranger !

- Je lui ai dis que nous aussi on a eu un début difficile et que c'était à cause d'elle parce qu'elle te disait de te méfier de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et je voulais même lui parler parce que je voyais que ça te rendait malheureuse mais toi tu ne voulais pas, tu te rappelle ? Me demanda Jazz

- Je m'en rappelle mais pourquoi tu as ressortis tout ça ? Lui demandais-je en colère

- Je…je ne sais pas, je sais que j'ai déconné. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'aurait pas dû t'influencer comme ça parce qu'elle savait que tu prenais ce qu'elle te disait très au sérieux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle t'avait mise en garde comme n'importe quelle grande sœur, que j'aurai dû lui en parler pour crever l'abcès. Elle m'a dit d'oublier et que c'était du passé. Me dit Jazz hésitant

Je savais qu'il n'en était pas resté là !

- Et bien sûr tu as continué, tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter là. Lui reprochais-je

- Tu sais sur le moment je ne pensais pas aux conséquences que ça aurait, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de me libérer de ce poids pour être totalement honnête avec elle. C'était plus fort que moi Alice. Me dit Jazz en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

- Tu lui as dis quoi bon sang ! Lui dis-je impatiente

- Que jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu m'as dit après seulement quelques semaines de relation. Que si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas entre ta sœur et moi, tu me quitterais. Que je ne faisais pas le poids contre Bella. Que ce serait toujours elle que tu choisirais. Tu sais…je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point ces mots m'ont fait mal à l'époque et c'est toujours d'actualité. Je garde toujours ça dans un coin de ma tête. Me dit Jazz en me regardant essayant de décerner quelque chose mais j'étais bien trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi il a été lui dire ça maintenant ?

- Dis quelque chose ma puce s'il te plait. Tu sais que j'adore Bella hein ? Je l'aime comme une sœur et je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est juste qu'il fallait que ça sorte c'est tout mais je te promets de tout faire pour arranger les choses. Me dit Jazz désemparé en s'approchant de moi

Je ne bougeais toujours pas me demandant dans quel état devait être ma sœur.

- Alice…

- Comment tu l'as laissé ? Elle était comment ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes bras

- Elle…elle pleurait. Me dit Jazz d'une petite voix

Je me détachais immédiatement de lui comme si je m'étais brulé

- Mais putain qu'es-ce qui t'as pris Jazz ? Tu crois qu'elle avait besoin de ça en ce moment ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez bavé ? Franchement je crois que tu es la dernière personne sur terre à qui j'aurai pensé pour faire du mal à Bella, j'aurai dis peut-être Emmet mais pas toi bon sang. J'ai…je ne comprends pas, j'essaye mais je ne comprends pas. Dis-je perdue

J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas si grave et que ça pourrait s'arranger entre eux. Parce que ça ne pourrait pas marcher autrement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir que Bella n'aimait plus Jazz.

- Je suis désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas ça. Cette putain de séance avec cette femme m'a retourné le cerveau et Bella est apparut au mauvais moment. Me dit Jazz d'une voix misérable

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait après ? Où elle est allée ? Lui demandais-je paniqué

Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais toujours l'impression que Bella était une bombe à retardement, qu'un jour elle explosera et ferait quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme disparaitre ou pire. Elle a dû faire face a tellement de choses dans sa vie que je me dis qu'un jour où l'autre ça partira en vrille

- Eh bien, elle pleurait et j'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je…

- Tu l'as laissé partir seul dans cet état ? Demandais-je choqué

- Je pense que j'étais la dernière personne qu'elle voulait à ses cotés à ce moment là. Me répondit-il

- Mais rien à foutre, t'aurais dû la suivre jusqu'à ce que tu la sache en sécurité bon sang ! Je…je suis vraiment déçu, tu sais au moins où elle est maintenant ? Dis-moi que t'as au moins eu la décence de chercher ? Lui demandais-je à bout

- Elle est chez Edward. Me répondit-il simplement

- Dieu merci, lui au moins il va prendre soin d'elle. Et je ne serais pas étonné s'il veut te botter les fesses si Bella lui raconte. Lui dis-je inquiète

- Il le sait déjà mais…ce n'est pas Bella qui lui a dit, c'est moi. Me répondit Jazz

J'imaginais bien Bella se taire pour ne pas faire problèmes entre Edward et Jazz.

Je pris mon portable qui se trouvait sur le bureau et cherchais dans mon répertoire

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda Jazz

- A ton avis ? Je veux être sûr que ma sœur va bien. Dis-je en portant mon portable à l'oreille

Personne ne répondit alors je recommençais

- _Alice ?_ Entendis-je Edward dire

- Oui, comment va Bella ? Lui demandais-je de suite

- _Tu es au courant alors._ Me répondit Edward comme une affirmation

- Oui, elle va bien ? Dis-moi s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je

- _Elle va mieux. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas bien quand elle est venue chez moi. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si elle serait venue chez moi dans son état, je pari qu'elle aurait trainé dans les rues seules. _Me dit Edward énervé

- Comment ça ? Elle est bien venue chez toi non ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- _Oui mais c'est Démetri mon voisin qui l'a trouvé dans la rue et il la ramené ici parce qu'il devait aller travailler. Je suis sûr qu'elle marchait sans but. J'ai vu la surprise sur son visage quand je me suis retrouvé en face d'elle et j'ai aussi vu de la culpabilité, elle s'en voulait de me faire subir une autre crise. Et je te jure que j'avais envie de hurler juste en sachant qu'elle se sente désolé d'être dans cet état. Elle endure déjà tellement…le pire c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé, moi je pensais que c'était à cause de sa séance jusqu'à ce que Jazz m'appelle. _Cracha-t-il à la fin

- Je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir Edward. Dis-je en regardant Jazz qui suivait ma conversation de loin

- _Lui en vouloir ? Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Il a de la chance de ne pas avoir été devant moi à ce moment là parce que je te jure que je ne me serais pas retenue. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait, elle est déjà tellement vulnérable, à quoi il pensait ? Il croit qu'elle n'a pas assez avec ces cauchemars qui lui pourrissent la vie en ce moment ? Il est con ou quoi ? _S'énerva Edward

Ok il est bien remonté et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est légitime quand il voit sa copine rentrer en pleur de vouloir démolir celui qui a causé ça. Attend un peu…il a dit cauchemar ?

- De quel cauchemar tu parle ? Bella fait des cauchemars ? C'est par rapport à Josh ? Lui demandais-je en regardant Jazz pour voir s'il était au courant

Rien que le fait qu'il évite mon regard me donna la réponse, il savait.

- _Merde…oui elle fait des cauchemars à propos de Josh…tous les soirs elle en fait, sans exceptions. Ca la fatigue énormément et elle a peur de dormir, je le sens toutes les nuits et c'est pour cette raison que je ne la laisse pas dormir loin de moi. Je veux être là pour elle à chaque cauchemar, je ne me vois pas autre part._ Me dit-il avec tellement d'émotion que ça me toucha

Bella souffrait depuis longtemps et je n'en savais rien. Moi je ne voyais que le fait qu'Edward passe toutes ces nuits avec elle et qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi alors qu'elle fait tout pour paraitre bien devant moi. Je suis vraiment qu'une égoïste.

- Je n'en savais rien et je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le sache pour ne pas que je m'inquiète c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oui mais s'il te plait ne lui fais pas de reproche pour ça, elle en a déjà assez eu comme ça. _Dit-il sèchement et je savais qu'il en voulait énormément à Jazz

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention même si j'aurai aimé le savoir. Dis-je déçu

- _Je sais mais tu connais Bella, elle essaye toujours de protéger son entourage. Et Jazz peu lui dire merci parce que sans ça je serai venu lui régler son compte. Bella m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'en mêler et de rester en dehors de ça. Et Dieu m'est témoin que c'est dur de lui promettre ça mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle. Donc soit tranquille je ne toucherai pas à ton chéri._ Me dit Edward en soufflant

- Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché. Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai

- _Mais oui je vais te croire. Je vais te laisser Alice, je vais voir si elle va bien, elle s'est endormis donc…_

- Vas-y…heu tu sais si ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oui, elle y tient. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec Jazz mais elle veut toujours le faire. Je crois qu'ils vont devoir avoir une petite conversation au plus vite._ Me dit Edward

- Je crois aussi, je vais arranger ça. Embrasse-la bien fort pour moi et…de toute façon je la verrai à la maison. Bye Edward. Lui dis-je

- _A tout à l'heure Alice. _Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

- Toi t'es un putain de veinard et tu peux dire merci à celle que tu as blessée pour ça. Dis-je à Jazz en allant m'asseoir derrière le bureau

- Comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda-t-il

- J'en sais rien elle dormait. Mais elle a fait promettre à Edward de rester en dehors de cette histoire et je peux te dire que ça lui coute et je peux le comprendre. Tu vas m'arranger ça ce soir Jazz, j'en ai rien à foutre de comment ni de ce que tu lui diras mais tu va arranger cette merde. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle accepte de te parler et tu va réparer ce que t'as fait. Lui dis-je en le regardant bien en face

- Je ne demande que ça, crois-le ou non, je me sens minable de l'avoir blessé parce que je l'aime Bella et je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Me dit Jazz désolé

- C'est à elle que tu devras dire tout ça et pas à moi. J'ai du travail maintenant. Lui dis-je signifiant que la discussion était close

Jazz ne rajouta rien et je terminais d'analyser ces foutu bilan de compta.

POV EDWARD

Je regardais Bella dormir paisiblement en lui caressant les cheveux délicatement. Elle avait l'air si sereine allongé là près de moi. Je préférais la voir comme ça que dans l'état où elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. Ca m'avait rendu malade de voir son visage strié de larme. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça, qu'importe ce qui lui faisait du mal je préférais le porter à sa place plutôt que la voir souffrir. Elle avait tellement à gérer en ce moment et elle était tellement courageuse en prenait sur elle que ça m'inquiétait. Je me disais qu'elle finirait par péter un plomb. Alors imaginez mon état quand j'ai su que Jasper mon meilleur ami était à l'origine de cette souffrance. Je crois que depuis que je le connais, je n'en ai jamais réellement voulu à Jazz mais aujourd'hui…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je l'avais trouvé devant moi.

Jazz aimait Bella, ça j'en étais sûr, aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il lui sorte toutes ces conneries ! A quoi bon puisque c'était du passé ? Et en plus Bella n'avait rien à se reprocher dans l'histoire, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Jazz ne faisait pas du mal sans raison, il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'excusais. Bella était déjà assez mal sans qu'il en rajoute. Surtout qu'il est au courant de tous ses cauchemars et voilà maintenant que j'ai vendu la mèche à Alice. J'espérais vraiment que Bella ne m'en veuille pas.

Il était 16h45 et Rosalie ne devait pas tarder à arriver pour venir chercher Bella. Je lui avais demandé de venir directement ici sachant que Bella avait laissé sa moto chez elle. Je devais la réveiller même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, pour une fois qu'elle dormait sans avoir de cauchemar !

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son front ce qui la fit légèrement gémir. J'embrassais sa joue droite et glissais mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

- Réveille-toi bébé. Soufflais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle commença doucement à refaire surface

Elle gémit en s'étirant comme un petit chaton. Je n'avais qu'une envie, s'était de lui sauter dessus mais je me contrôlais. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit.

- Hey. Murmura-t-elle en me fixant de ce regard qui me rendait fou

- Salut beauté. Lui répondis-je en me rapprochant au maximum d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue

- De quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- D'être là pour moi, de me faire sentir aussi bien dans tes bras, de m'avoir permis de dormir sans faire de cauchemar, si je devais te dire toutes les choses pour lesquelles je devrais te dire merci on en a pour des heures. Me dit-elle sérieusement sans aucune trace de plaisanterie

Son regard exprimait tellement de reconnaissance et d'émotion que je ne su quoi lui répondre, pourtant j'en avais des choses à lui dire mais ses yeux qui me transperçait me rendait muet. Je ne pu que poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord doucement, mais quand Bella déplaça sa main de ma joue à ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle, je me fis plus pressant. Je me redressais un peu et fis allonger Bella sur le dos ne brisant pas notre baiser. Je relâchais ses lèvres pour nous permettre de respirer mais continuais à embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Je plaçais mon genou droit entre les jambes de Bella qu'elle écarta pour me laisser la place pour que je me mette entièrement entre ses jambes.

Je repris ses lèvres et quémandais de suite sa bouche qu'elle entrouvrit pour laisser ma langue aller danser avec la sienne. Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les attrapa entre ses doigts. Ma main droite caressa le cou de Bella et glissa jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise que j'ouvrais un à un. Bella se mit à gémir dans ma bouche mais ne me repoussait pas. Une fois sa chemise entièrement ouverte, le téméraire que je suis se risqua à poser sa main sur la poitrine de Bella.

Je sentis les mains de Bella descendre le long de mon torse puis passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt alors qu'elle rompit le baiser.

- Tu sais qu'on va devoir s'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je te rappelle que Rose sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Murmura-t-elle le souffle saccadé

Merde j'avais oublié Rosalie ! J'étais tellement dedans que j'avais omis ce détail. Je me couchais sur Bella sans peser de tout mon poids.

- Tu étais obligé de me le rappeler ? Lui demandais-je mon visage enfouis dans son cou

- Etant donné ce qu'on comptait faire oui. Me répondit-elle en grattant ses ongles sur mon cuir chevelu

Que j'aimais quand elle faisait ça !

- Et que comptait-on faire ? Lui demandais-je en souriant tout en passant ma langue sur sa peau

Ce qui la fit frissonner !

- Je crois bien qu'on allait…Oh j'allais oublier ! Me dit-elle en me poussant sur le côté comme s'il y avait urgence

Je la regardais quitter le lit surpris

- Je reviens, reste là. Me dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre

Ok, qu'es-ce qu'elle mijote ? Je restais couché sur le lit en l'attendant sagement. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son sac dans les bras. Elle grimpa sur le lit sur ses genoux et posa son sac à côté d'elle. J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant me demandant ce que son sac venait faire dans l'histoire.

- Bon, tu te souviens que tout à l'heure avant de partir, je t'ai dis qu'on devait parler. Me dit-elle alors que je m'asseyais automatiquement la trouvant bien trop sérieuse tout d'un coup

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Oui. Tu veux en parler maintenant ? Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas trop si c'était le moment alors que Rosalie allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre

- Je crois que oui…enfin je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est mieux maintenant comme on ne sera pas seul de la soirée. Tu…tu veux qu'on en reparle plus tard ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse

- Eh bien tout dépend de ce dont tu veux qu'on parle j'imagine. En plus maintenant je vais me poser la question toute la soirée alors je veux qu'on en parle maintenant. Lui dis-je hésitant

- Ok ! Dit-elle en attrapant son sac d'où elle sortait deux enveloppes marrons pliés en deux.

Je me demandais toujours de quoi elle voulait me parler tout en fixant les lettres

- Tu ne devine pas ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-elle en les dépliants

- Ben non je devrai ? Ce sont des enveloppes mais en quoi ça nous concerne…C'est…ce sont les résultats ? Lui demandais-je me réveillant d'un coup

Mon corps entier se crispa et mes mains devinrent moites. Putain les résultats ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Je me sentais nerveux tout d'un coup. Je m'étais toujours protégé, jamais je ne m'étais envoyé en l'air sans protection mais on ne sait jamais. Tout peut arriver !

- Hey, t'es tout pâle mon cœur. Ca va ? Me demanda Bella inquiète en se rapprochant de moi

Elle passa sa main sur mon front avant de la passer dans mes cheveux

- Ca va…juste un peu nerveux…tu l'es pas toi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant

- Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire…c'est normal d'être nerveux. Même si on s'est toujours protégé…on ne sait jamais même si j'espère que la vie nous fera une fleur pour une fois. Me dit-elle sérieuse

J'étais un peu rassuré puisqu'on en était au même stade tout les deux.

- Depuis quand tu les as ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Hier après-midi ? Me dit-elle comme une question

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Lui demandais-je surpris alors qu'elle aurait pu m'en parler hier

Aurait-elle peur de franchir le pas avec moi ? Etais-ce pour ça qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais hier on n'était pas vraiment dans un bon jour et si tu te rappelle bien j'avais oublié mon sac avec les enveloppes chez Dem. Je me voyais mal te dire que j'avais les résultats hier soir alors que je n'avais pas les enveloppes avec moi, ça t'aurais fait flipper pour rien. M'expliqua-t-elle

Et elle avait raison ! J'aurai passé une salle nuit ou pire, je serai allez chez Dem au milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher ces enveloppes.

- Tu as eu raison, je serai devenu fou. On…on les ouvre maintenant ? Lui demandais-je la peur au ventre

J'avais une boule dans l'estomac comme quand j'attendais des résultats pour un partiel.

- C'est un peu l'idée, si on les ouvre pas, ça ne sers à rien. Me dit-elle en faisant une grimace adorable

Elle aussi stressait, ça se voyait.

- J'ouvre la tienne et tu ouvre la mienne ? Lui demandais-je spontanément

Je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir la mienne

- Comme tu veux. Me dit-elle en lisant les noms sur les enveloppes et de me tendre la sienne la main tremblante.

J'attrapais l'enveloppe mais aussi sa main. Je la rapprochais de moi et entourais son visage de mes mains et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je lui communiquais tout mon amour dans ce baiser, si ça se trouve les choses changeront après avoir ouvert ces lettres. J'espérais que tout se passe bien parce qu'on avait droit à notre part de bonheur Bella et moi, surtout elle.

Je relâchais ses lèvres à contre cœur par manque d'air. Bella garda les yeux fermé un moment avant de les rouvrir. Elle passa son puce sur mes lèvres certainement gonflé comme les siennes.

Bella s'asseya face à moi en passant ses jambes par-dessus les miennes.

- Prête ? Lui demandais-je en tenant son enveloppe entre les mains

- Prête. Me répondit-elle en tenant la mienne dans ses mains

Tout un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête commençant par des…et si…mais je les ignorais, pas la peine de penser au pire tout de suite.

**(Je suis super sympa sur ce coup là parce que j'avais l'intention de couper là ce qui aurait été une fin tout à fait convenable et logique. Mais vous allez encore dire que je suis sadique alors…Ca m'oblige à chercher une autre fin à ce chapitre, ce qui ne sera pas évident. Bonne suite : ))**

Bella décacheta mon enveloppe alors que je fis de même avec la sienne. On sortit tout les deux en même temps la feuille d'analyse et on se regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Bella me sourit confiante alors que moi j'étais toujours aussi anxieux. Quand Bella rompit le contact visuel pour poser son regard sur les résultats, je fis de même. On avait fait toutes la panoplie de test alors il y avait pas mal de résultats mais je cherchais le plus important à mes yeux. Après avoir parcourus la page plusieurs fois, je vis enfin ce que je cherchais.

SERONEGATIF ! BELLA EST SERONEGATIF PUTAIN ! Pas que j'en doutais mais un accident est bien vite arrivé.

Je levais immédiatement les yeux vers Bella et la vit m'attendre. Bien évidemment elle avait été bien plus rapide que moi à décrypter tout ce jargon médical.

- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Lui demandais-je tendu

Elle me fixa pendant un quart de seconde avant de sourire

- C'est une putain de bonne nouvelle ! Et pour moi ? Me demanda-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains ensemble comme une prière

- Je crois que…vous allez passer à la casserole mademoiselle Swan. Lui dis-je en balançant la feuille pour me jeter sur elle alors qu'elle riait heureuse

- Quelle classe monsieur Cullen, ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué parce que l'ours en question pourrait bien vous surprendre. Me dit-elle moqueuse alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou

- Vraiment ? Je crois que je l'ai assez bien travaillé au corps cet ours, il va se montrer docile, croyez-moi mademoiselle Swan. Lui répondis-je en emprisonnant ses mains au niveau de son visage et entrelacer ses doigts aux miens

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Je relâchais ses mains et pris son visage en coupe approfondissant le baiser qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Je ravageais quasiment ses lèvres, avide d'elle, encore plus qu'avant maintenant que je savais qu'on pouvait aller plus loin sans problème. Tout prenait des proportions différentes à présent. Je pourrais faire l'amour à Bella très prochainement.

Un gémissement de Bella me fit briser le baiser.

- Waouh quelle fougue mon cœur, tu sais qu'on ne va rien faire maintenant n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle en souriant

- Et pourquoi pas ? La narguais-je en faisant glisser ma langue de son cou à son décolleté

- Ben parce que…Arrête. Me dit-elle alors que j'avais passé ma main sous son soutien gorge pour attraper son sein

- Pourquoi ? On peut bien fêter la nouvelle non ? Lui demandais-je en attrapant sa cuisse pour la poser sur ma hanche

- Oui on peut mais…Edward soit raisonnable, Rose arrive. Me dit-elle en me repoussant tout en riant de mon empressement

Je m'affalais sur le dos vaincu. On ne pouvait rien faire maintenant et d'ailleurs c'était un peu tôt. Ouai je sais invraisemblable sortant de ma bouche mais je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus une fois les résultats reçu, ça fait un peu sauvage. Même si c'est ce que j'ai fais en quelque sorte !

- Désolé mon cœur mais on se rattrapera. Me dit-elle en se couchant de profil pour être face à moi

- Je me sens tellement…je suis soulagé en faite, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Lui dis-je en tournant mon visage vers elle

- Oh si je sais, je suis dans le même état, j'ai un poids en moins sur les épaules. Me dit-elle en souriant alors que j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable

- Ca doit être Rosalie. Dis-je en sautant du lit pour aller chercher mon portable

- Oui ? Répondis-je en retournant dans la chambre

- _Je suis en bas de chez toi, dis à Bella de descendre._ Me dit-elle

- D'accord, je te l'envoi. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

- Rosalie t'attend en bas. Lui dis-je dégouté

J'aurai bien voulu prolonger ce moment avec elle, d'autant plus qu'on ne sera pas seul d'ici un bon moment et elle devra faire face à Jazz en plus.

Elle s'asseyait sur le lit et attrapait ses chaussures qu'elle enfila.

- Je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu n'as pas pu beaucoup travailler. Me dit-elle en reboutonnant sa chemise

- J'avais assez bien avancé avant que tu n'arrive, en plus je ne regrette pas que tu m'aies dérangé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle mettait sa veste

A peine elle avait mis sa veste que je la serrais contre moi un moment. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras également.

- Je viendrai d'ici une heure, ça te vas ? Lui demandais-je la serrant toujours contre moi

- Ca me va et prend aussi quelques vêtements que tu laisseras chez moi, j'ai envie de sentir ta présence chez moi-même quand tu n'y es pas. Me dit-elle en me serrant un peu plus contre elle

J'étais agréablement surpris par ces propos, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'énorme quand on connaissait Bella. Elle qui a toujours fuit un quelconque attachement…elle le recherchait avec moi, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait me dire. Je lui embrassais le front avant de la relâcher. Je la fixais quelques secondes avant de lui donner un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. J'avais du mal à la laisser partir même pour une heure.

- Si Jazz arrive alors que je ne suis pas encore là, appel-moi d'accord ? Lui demandais-je en caressant ses cheveux

Elle acquiesça avant de prendre son sac.

- Mets nos résultats en lieu sûr. Me dit-elle en les voyants par terre dans ma chambre

- Je vais les encadrer. Lui dis-je en riant

- Idiot va. Me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

Elle m'envoya un baiser avant de sortir et fermer la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau seul ! Dire qu'avant je la recherchais cette solitude et depuis que Bella est entré dans ma vie je la fuis. J'envoyais rapidement un texto à Dem pour lui dire que Bella allait mieux, je lui devais bien. Qui sait où Bella serait en ce moment s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé sur son chemin ?

Je me remis au piano en attendant de me rendre chez Bella.

POV BELLA

Je grimpais rapidement dans la Porsche rouge de Rose qui m'attendait en double file.

- Salut ma belle. Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise

- Salut toi, alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu chamboule tout nos plans ? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction de l'appart

Je lui avais promis de ne plus la mettre à l'écart mais Jazz était quand même son frère. De toute façon elle l'apprendra ce soir.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on en parle chez moi ? Lui demandais-je

- D'accord, ça a l'air sérieux en tout cas. Me répondit-elle en posant son regard sur moi

Nous arrivions rapidement dans le parking de l'immeuble. J'aidais Rose à sortir les courses qu'elle avait faites et nous montions chez moi.

La première chose que je fis était de mettre mon portable à charger.

- Alors ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda aussitôt Rose alors que je revenais dans la cuisine

Elle enleva sa veste alors que j'enlevais la mienne ainsi que mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop si je dois t'en parler puisque ça concerne ton frère. Lui dis-je hésitante

- Jasper ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

Je soufflais un bon coup et lui racontais mon altercation avec son frère. Elle fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois et secouait la tête de mécontentement mais elle ne m'interrompit pas une fois.

- Je vais le tuer, mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Pourquoi il sort ça maintenant ? C'est une vieille histoire et tout allais parfaitement bien entre vous. Me dit-elle

- Tu le savais ? T'étais au courant de cette histoire ? Lui demandais-je

- Eh bien oui je savais à l'époque. Il m'en a parlé et je lui ai dis que c'était normal que tu protégeais ta sœur et que ça te passerait. Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce que lui avait dit Alice, ça il ne me l'as jamais dis. Cette histoire remonte à loin Bella, ne te tracasse pas la tête, je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est il doit beaucoup s'en vouloir. Quand il sera là, il va immédiatement s'excuser tu vas voir. M'affirma Rose

- Je sais ça mais ça n'empêche qu'il me voit toujours comme une menace d'une certaine façon et le fait qu'il me voit comme ça me fait mal. Lui dis-je en sortant tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire le dessert

- Ca va s'arranger, je peux comprendre que ça t'aie autant touché mais je sais qu'il t'aime malgré tout. Promets-moi juste de le laisser s'expliquer s'il te le demande. Me demanda Rose

Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas rester fâché contre Jazz. D'abord je ne pouvais pas oublier tout le temps où il a été là pour moi et où il m'a écouté. Et puis je dois prendre Alice en compte, ça la rendrait malheureuse de me voir m'éloigner de son petit-ami sans en connaitre la raison. Je ne me voyais pas jouer la comédie devant elle. Ce qui m'amenait à un autre problème, es-ce qu'il l'avait dit à Alice ? Etait-elle au courant ?

- Promis je le laisserai parler. Lui dis-je avant que je ne lui passe un tablier pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas

Nous faisions le dessert ensemble tout en discutant des derniers événements. Je lui racontais comment c'était passé la soirée chez Dem alors qu'elle resta suspendue à mes lèvres tout le long de mon récit comme si je lui racontais le résumé d'un film.

- Putain qu'es-ce que je t'envie ! Je crois que je vais me mettre aux jeux de rôles avec Emmet. Nous faire des petits scénarios et tout ça pour pimenter notre vie parce c'est nul comparé à vous. Non j'ai mieux, ça te dis pas qu'on change de frère ? Je prends Edward et je te laisse Emmet, je suis sûr que ça peut le faire. Me dit-elle songeuse

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a déjà essayé Emmet et moi ? En plus rêve pour que je te laisse Edward, je l'ai je le garde, j'ai eu assez de mal pour le trouver. Lui dis-je avant que je n'entende mon portable sonner dans le salon

Je m'excusais un instant auprès de Rose le temps que j'aille répondre

- Edward ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je étonné qu'il m'appelle déjà

- _Rien si ce n'est que tu me manque déjà_. Me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix

- Comme c'est mignon…et la vrai raison c'est quoi ? Lui demandais-je pas dupe

- _Pas moyen d'être romantique avec toi, tu casses tout. _Se plaignait-il

- Tu sais que tu as un très mauvais timing ? C'est tout à l'heure que t'aurais dû être romantique au lieu de me dire que j'allais passer à la casserole Casanova. Me moquais-je

- _Je…ok là tu m'as eu. En faite je t'appel parce que j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Alice avait appelé quand tu dormais. _Me dit-il alors que j'entendais quelques notes de piano

Il devait appuyer sur les touches en me parlant. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vraiment joué pour moi, je corrigerais ça.

- Elle sait alors ? Lui demandais-je

- _Jazz lui en a parlé et elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle m'a même donné la permission de corriger Jazz tu te rends compte ? Dommage que je dois tenir ma promesse. _Me dit-il faussement déçu

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer te battre avec Jazz mais je dois t'avouer que ça me plairait assez que tu te battes pour moi, c'est très…romanesque. Lui dis-je rêveuse

- _T'as besoin de ça pour savoir que je tiens à toi ? Si ce n'est que ça je prends de suite mon épée et m'en vais le provoquer en duel. _Me dit-il solennellement alors que je riais

- Idiot va ! Rien d'autre ? Lui demandais-je parce que je devais rejoindre Rose en cuisine

- _Eh bien…j'ai accidentellement révéler que tu faisais des cauchemars. Je suis désolé Bella, je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, c'est sortis tout seul. _Me dit-il désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui dis-je

De toute façon elle aurait finis par le savoir.

- _On parlait de Jazz et je lui ai dis qu'il savait très bien dans quel état tu étais avec tout tes cauchemars et que tu n'avais pas besoin de gérer autre chose. J'étais énervé et je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je disais. _Continua-t-il à se justifier

- Hey, tu entends quand je te parle ? J'ai dis que ce n'étais pas grave ok ? De toute façon fallait qu'elle sache, je voulais seulement qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis mais c'est mieux qu'elle sache. Je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, je suis rassuré alors. T'es sûr que c'est ok pour toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Oui Edward et…comment elle l'a prit ? Elle n'était pas en colère ? Lui demandais-je m'attendant à ce genre de réaction venant d'Alice

- _Pas vraiment, elle était juste inquiète et elle aurait voulu que tu le lui dises plutôt pour qu'elle t'aide. Rien de bien méchant, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en tiendra rigueur. _Me dit-il confiant

- Puisses-tu dire vrai ! Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de me battre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je lasse

- _Ca n'arrivera pas, je serais là. _Me dit-t-il

- Tu me protégeras des méchants ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- _Toujours, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi mon bébé. _Me dit-il sans la moindre once de plaisanterie

Ca me touchait profondément ce qu'il disait. Mon Dieu que j'avais de la chance d'avoir cet homme pour moi seul. Toutes les choses qu'il me faisait ressentir étaient de plus en plus fortes chaque jour. Et la théorie de l'amour était plus présente que jamais dans mon esprit même si une part de moi se refusait à y croire parce qu'elle avait trop peur.

- Toi aussi tu pourras toujours compter sur moi mon cœur mais…pas là tout de suite parce que Rose se dépêtre toute seule avec le dessert. Je dois aller l'aider. Lui dis-je à contre cœur

- _Tu vois ? J'essaye d'être romantique et tu casses encore mon effet._ Se plaignait-t-il de nouveau

- Mauvais timing mon cœur, très mauvais timing. Je te dis à tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je

- _Ok, à très vite. Je t'embrasse bébé._ Me dit-il tendrement

- Moi aussi, bye. Lui dis-je en raccrochant

Je composais un autre numéro et mis le kit main libre avant d'aller rejoindre Rose.

- Désolé c'était Edward. Lui dis-je

- Il est toujours en ligne ? Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant avec le kit

- Non, j'appel Josh pour lui dire que je vais bien. Comme je n'ai pas été le voir aujourd'hui et qu'il savait que je devais aller voir le psy il va s'inquiéter. Lui dis-je alors qu'il répondit

- _Bella ? Tu va bien ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ton portable était sur messagerie._ Me dit-il de suite

En effet il s'était inquiété

- Je vais bien, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir mais j'ai eu un empêchement et ma batterie était à plat. Lui dis-je en trempant les biscuits dans le café qu'avait préparé Rose

- _T'es sûr que ça va ? Comme je savais que tu allais chez le psy aujourd'hui je me suis inquiété. _Me dit-il

- Je suis désolé Josh, tout va bien je t'assure. Je viendrai te voir demain sans faute, promis. Lui dis-je

- _Ce ne sera pas possible._ Me dit-il sérieux

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je stoppant ce que j'étais en train de faire

- _Pas de panique ma puce, c'est juste que…demain je ne serais plus là. J'ai enfin l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi. Putain tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. Je vais enfin retrouver un semblant d'intimité et de vie. J'étais vraiment sur le point de péter un plomb et je vais enfin pouvoir manger correctement et voir ce que mon restaurant devient. J'ai peur de voir ce qu'en a fait Vince._ Me dit-il inquiet

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant et profite de la bonne nouvelle. Vince va te ramener chez toi ? Lui demandais-je en continuant à tremper les biscuits

- _Ouai, en fin d'après-midi. Tu pourrais passer en début de soirée ou quand tu veux. _Me dit-il

- D'accord je passerais. Je vais devoir te laisser là, je suis avec Rose. Lui dis-je

- _Oh passe-lui le bonjour de ma part._ Me dit-il

- Josh te passe le bonjour. Dis-je à Rose

- _MOI AUSSI JE T'EMBRASSE JOSH._ Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende

Ce qui le fit rire

- Bien à demain alors. Lui dis-je

- _A demain Bella._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

- Il sort enfin de l'hôpital ? Me demanda Rose

- Oui, il est super excité. Lui répondis-je

- J'imagine. Me dit Rose en étalant la crème sur la première couche de biscuit

Je refis une deuxième couche

- En faite…on a eu le résultat des analyses. Lui dis-je comme si de rien était

J'eu à peine le temps de poser le boudoir dans le plat que Rose me donna un coup assez fort dans l'épaule

- AÏIIEEEE MAIS T'ES FOLLE ! Criais-je en frottant mon épaule

Elle m'avait fais super mal !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu ose me dire ça la bouche en cœur ? Me demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils

- Excuse-moi mais avec l'histoire de Jazz, le coup de téléphone d'Edward et ma conversation avec Josh, je ne vois pas quand j'aurai pu t'en parler. Lui dis-je sèche en continuant à me frotter l'épaule

- Heu je ne sais pas moi…peut-être au moment où t'as mis le pied dans ma voiture. Toi tu me balance ça comme si c'était rien et tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ? Amie indigne. Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

- Ne me cherche pas parce que je peux te faire encore plus mal. Me menaça-t-elle

- Ok, ok, excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

J'avais assez mal comme ça, pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute. Sûr que je vais avoir un bleu.

- Ouai c'est ça ! Et ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Et quoi ? Lui demandais-je perdue

- Toi t'en as pas eu assez à ce que je vois. Et quoi à ton avis ? Les résultats andouilles ! Me demanda-t-elle alors que je fis un pas en arrière de peur qu'elle me frappe à nouveau

- Oh, et bien ils sont négatifs t'imagine bien sinon je serai en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le carrelage de la cuisine tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je sarcastique

- Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres Bella alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça change aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle ironique

- Qu'es-ce que t'es mauvaise ! Lui dis-je en me rapprochant précautionneusement pour continuer ce que je faisais

- J'ai appris à bonne école avec toi. Au faite, c'est génial que vous n'ayez rien. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Merci, ton enthousiasme remplit mon cœur de millions de pétales de fleurs. Lui dis-je la main sur le cœur alors qu'elle pouffa

- Oh ma Bella je t'adore. Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi alors que je reculais de peur qu'elle me frappe

Mais elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me donner un bisou sonore sur la joue. On se mit à rire bêtement en reprenant ce qu'on faisait.

- Ce qui veut dire que plus rien ne vous empêche d'aller plus loin maintenant. Me dit-elle coquine

- En effet, je ne sais pas quand ça se fera mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne serait tardé. Lui répondis-je

- Je crois aussi, je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne t'ait pas déjà prise une fois qu'il ait vu les résultats. Me dit Rose en riant

- Crois-moi ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais tu allais arriver alors…Lui dis-je laissant la phrase en suspend

De toute façon Rose ou pas on aurait rien fait. Ce n'était pas le moment et on n'est pas des sauvages non plus ! Enfin…pas totalement !

- Oh merde, donc vous veniez d'avoir vos résultats avant que je n'arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui mais je suis contente que tu nous ai empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui dis-je franche

- Je comprends, j'imagine que tu veux que ce soit spécial entre vous. Me dit-elle

- C'est vrai même si je sais que quoi qu'on fasse ce ne pourra qu'être spécial entre nous. Il m'a déjà apporté tellement de plaisir rien qu'avec des préliminaires que je me demande ce que sera le grand saut. Je me demande même si mon cœur le supportera, depuis le temps il ne doit plus savoir ce qu'est d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Oh crois-moi, ce que vous allez expérimenter n'a rien à voir avec une simple relation sexuelle c'est tellement plus…tu t'en rendras compte. Me dit-elle alors qu'on entendit la porte claquer

- Salut, vous avez déjà commencé ? Et moi qui voulais vous aidez ! Nous dit Angie en entrant

Elle nous fit la bise et enleva sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas grave Angie, en plus ce n'est pas sorcier de faire un tiramisu. Si Rose arrive à le faire…

- Ne t'avise même pas à terminer ta phrase sinon je te…

Me dit-elle menaçante

- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas à ce que je vois. Nous dit Angie en souriant

- Si tu appelle le fait de se faire taper dessus s'amuser alors je m'éclate. Lui dis-je alors qu'Angie explosa de rire

- Oh Seigneur ! Que ton sens de l'humour m'a manqué ma Bella. Me dit-elle en venant me faire un câlin

- Toi au moins tu es douce et gentille mon Angie. Lui dis-je dans ses bras alors que Rose me fit un doigt d'honneur

- Rose…je suis désolé de te le dire mais Emmet commence à sérieusement déteindre sur toi. Lui dis-je en me séparant d'Angie

- N'importe quoi. Me dit-elle boudeuse

- Vraiment ? Tu jure comme lui, tu es aussi vulgaire que lui, tu frappe comme lui et en plus c'est quoi ce doigt d'honneur que tu viens de me faire ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus moi. Lui dis-je en terminant le dessert qui n'en finissait pas

Fallait dire que le plat était énorme comme on allait être assez nombreux.

- Putain t'as raison Bella…enfin je veux dire zut. Se reprit-elle alors qu'Angie et moi explosions de rire

Au début Rose nous regarda de travers avant de pouffer et de nous rejoindre dans notre fou rire.

- Les filles je refais du café pour nous ? Nous demanda Angie

- Bonne idée, on papotera autour d'une tasse de café le temps que les autres arrivent. Lui répondit Rose

Angie enleva sa veste et mit la cafetière en marche.

- Que ça m'a manqué d'être avec vous les filles, j'adore Ben mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec d'autres personnes de temps en temps. Nous dit Angie en sortant les tasses de l'armoire

- C'est sûr que si vous êtes tout le temps ensemble vous n'avez pas le temps de vous manquer et votre vie va vite devenir ennuyante. Lui répondit Rose

- Je sais mais…à chaque fois que je veux partir de chez lui pour revenir à l'appart il cherche toujours quelque chose pour me retenir. Nous dit Angie

- Dis-lui que tu te fais une soirée entre filles y a pas de mal à ça. En plus on avait dit qu'on se verrait plus souvent mais on n'y arrive pas. Lui dit Rose

- D'ailleurs on ne doit pas oublier de s'arranger pour trouver un moment pour aller déjeuner avec Esmée. Il faut que j'en parle à Alice. Dis-je en terminant enfin le tiramisu

Rose mit une protection dessus et plaça le plat dans le frigo. On fit un peu de rangement et la vaisselle pendant qu'Angie déposais le nécessaire sur la table ainsi que des petits gâteaux.

- Qui est Esmée ? Me demanda Angie

- La mère d'Edward et d'Emmet, elle nous a proposé un déjeuner entre filles. Lui dis-je

- Alors comme ça on va déjeuner avec belle-maman ? D'ailleurs ça fait de Rose ta future belle-sœur, non ? Me demanda Angie moqueuse

- On en est pas encore là tu sais Angie, c'est juste un déjeuner rien d'autre. Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- A propos les filles, je suis désolé mais Ben et moi on ne va pas pouvoir aller au ciné avec vous. On travaille tôt demain matin et ça ne va pas le faire. Me dit Angie désolé

- Angiiie pour une fois, ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas sorti avec nous ? Lui demandais-je

- Très longtemps mais je t'assure que si vous faites ça un week-end je viens, Ben ou pas Ben je vous accompagnerai. Me dit-elle pour se faire pardonner

- Mouai, vous mangez avec nous au moins ? Lui demandais-je

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs Ben est très content de venir. Me dit Angie alors qu'on s'installa à table

- Tant mieux, ça fais longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Lui répondis-je

On bu notre café tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien quand j'entendis la porte claquer. Je me raidis immédiatement me disant que ça ne pouvait être qu'Alice et qu'elle devait être accompagnée de Jazz. Rose posa sa main sur ma cuisse se doutant de ma tension soudaine.

Alice apparut dans la cuisine et nous fixa un petit moment comme si elle était contrariée par quelque chose.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui dit Rose

Alice se reprit et afficha un sourire pas très convainquant. M'en voulait-elle ? Es-ce que ça avait avoir avec ma dispute avec Jazz ou le fait que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes cauchemars ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser parce qu'Edward m'avait affirmé qu'Alice ne m'en voulait pas et qu'au contraire elle était inquiète pour moi. En tout cas elle n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi.

Alice fit le tour de la table et embrassa Rose et Angie avant de finir par moi. Elle allait sortir de la cuisine quand Angie l'appela

- Viens boire un café avec nous avant que les garçons arrivent. Lui proposa Angie

- Heu…non ça va Angela, je vais me changer et me reposer un peu. La journée a été fatigante. Dit-elle en me regardant moi personnellement

Ok, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Elle sortit de la cuisine et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Il lui arrive quoi là ? Nous demanda Rose

- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas compris. Répondit Angie

- Je crois que ça avoir avec moi, je vais la voir. Dis-je en me levant

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Jazz ? Me demanda Rose me retenant par le bras

- Je ne vois que ça, pour quoi d'autres. Lui répondis-je

- Je ne sais pas mais…si elle te fait un quelconque reproche ne te laisse pas faire Bella. Je sais que tu adore Alice et que tu as tendances à la faire passer avant toi mais cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec elle alors met les choses au clair. Me dit Rose ferme

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Alice mais je savais d'avance que ça n'allait pas me plaire…

_**Voilà voilà, je dois vous avouer que cette fin ne me branche pas vraiment, j'aurai préféré arrêter avant les résultats mais je vous ai fais une fleur : )Du coup je n'ai pas su quand m'arrêter, ce qui donne un long chapitre. Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Beaucoup de bien j'espère ? Montrez-moi à quel point en me laissant des reviews. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt**_


	27. Chapter 26

Désolé les filles du retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon pc portable. Mon saleté de chargeur est foutue et je ne savais pas recharger la batterie. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais c'est vraiment galère et énervant quand ça arrive.

Je voulais jeter mon pc par la fenêtre tellement j'étais énervé, lol. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait et qu'il me restait un minimum de batterie pour mettre mon chapitre sur clés USB. D'ailleurs je vais le faire à chaque fois pour ne pas avoir de problème à l'avenir, c'est plus sûr.

Malheureusement à cause de ce problème, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, ce qui m'embête vraiment beaucoup. J'aime pas ça parce que d'habitude je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais là…

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et surtout que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur pour le prochain chapitre. Croyez-moi ça m'embête plus que vous. Là je me suis démerdé pour poster ce chapitre sur un autre ordi en attendant de résoudre mon problème.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

P.S : Désolé s'il reste des fautes, d'habitude je me relis au moins 3 fois mais là j'ai pas pu et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage.

**Merci à edwardbellaamour, Elunea, Elphina, lilichoco, Delphine94, Gaelle-51(si tu me suis toujours et que tu n'es pas découragé par le nombre de mots, lol), Aliiice, oliveronica cullen massen, calimero59, anya(merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews qui m'aident beaucoup n'en doute pas), doudounord, Anill, mmccg, Emilie0611(je vais sérieusement penser aux weekend en amoureux promis), Jackye, gistrel, Butterfly971, Em81( j'adore toujours autant tes longs reviews, merci de prendre le temps de me dire ce que tu pense en détail et j'ai sérieusement penser à toi en postant le plus rapidement possible puisque tu pars à Londres. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le plaisir ou les affaires mais j'espère que tout se passera bien), Rachel Damien (j'ai adoré discuter plus longuement avec toi et apprendre à te connaitre. Et merci d'avoir partagé avec moi tes souvenirs de Vancouver. A très bientôt ma belle), anayata, bella-lili-rosecullensister, mamoure21, slakware, Fo7 (Tu auras la réponse à ta question ainsi que le lemon dans le prochain chapitre pas celui-ci ma belle. Encore un tout petit peu de patience), Nedwige (Moi sadique ? Je crois qu'en fin de compte j'aurai dû arrêter aux résultats, lol. Fais attention parce que je pourrais l'être davantage, lol), larsand, Vinie65, beatrice (t'es vache quand même, je crois avoir été assez sympa pour le chapitre précédent, non ? ), axelle, Krine69, Miss Delou, lapiaf8, jerry03, Habswifes, ma petite karima d'amour (que te dire à part qu'on voit la vie de la même façon. Et moi aussi j'aurai voulu partager un café avec toi devant tes bonnes patisseries. Tu m'as donné envie là. Tu habite où en faite ?), platonlemon (je te pardonne et contente que t'aie pensé à moi à New York, c'était comment ? Je t'envie), malaxel (merci et flatté que ma fiction soit ta number one, tu me comble de joie), Sicia17, MamaCullen20, B.E.S.T, PatiewSnow (merci et non ce n'est pas encore celui de la consécration désolé mais c'est le prochain qui est d'ailleurs déjà finis. Plus beaucoup de temps à attendre promis).**

**Et bienvenue à Cassandra que j'accueille avec beaucoup de joie (Je t'accepte avec plaisir dans mon fan club, lol) et esmeralda66 (Désolé pour les gros mots, ils sont jeunes faut pas leur en vouloir, lol)**

**CHAPITRE 26**

POV BELLA

Je toquais à la porte de sa chambre mais n'entendant pas de réponse j'entrais. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien que je n'avais vu chez Alice.

- Hey, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en la voyant couché sur le ventre sur son lit

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué c'est tout. Souffla-t-elle

- Alice, ça c'est que tu as fais gober aux autres mais me la fais pas à moi. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et souffla fortement avant de se tourner entièrement vers moi

- Je…c'est juste que je pensais rentrer et te retrouver anéantis et malheureuse après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jasper. Et là je te vois rire avec Angela et Rosalie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça m'as juste surprise ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi tout l'après-midi et je me suis dépêché de rentrer pour être avec toi mais…je vois que je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu as déjà toute l'aide dont tu as besoin. Pas besoin de l'insignifiante petite Alice, si ça se trouve tu me mets dans le même sac que Jasper. Me dit-elle comme si elle m'en voulait

- Si je comprends bien…tu es en colère parce que je ne suis pas en train de pleurer dans mon coin ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- NON ! Ce n'est pas ça. Me dit Alice en s'asseyant rapidement

- C'est quoi alors ? Parce que là je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Lui dis-je perdu

- C'est juste que…je voulais qu'on discute toutes les deux de ce qui s'était passé avec Jasper tout à l'heure. Que je t'explique pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi et…te consoler aussi. Pour une fois que je peux prendre soin de toi. J'ai fais exprès de ne pas venir avec Jasper tout de suite pour qu'on se retrouve toi et moi mais…voilà quoi. Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Etait-elle jalouse de Rose et d'Angie ? Me voulait-elle pour elle seul ? Elle voulait me voir malheureuse plutôt qu'heureuse pour pouvoir me consoler ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser là tout de suite. D'un côté je trouvais ça mignon qu'elle veuille être seulement avec moi mais d'un autre je trouvais ça trop…étrange, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

- Alice je…si ça peut te rassurer j'ai pleuré et j'étais malheureuse mais j'ai réussis à me ressaisir. Je ne sais pas si tu en ressens un quelconque plaisir mais si tu m'avais trouvé quelques heures plus tôt tu aurais pu mettre ton plan à exécution…

- Bella ce n'est pas ce que…

- Laisse-moi parler Alice ! Rose et Angie ne m'ont consolé de rien du tout, j'étais déjà remise avant de les voir, on prenait juste un café ensemble. Tu veux que je tire une tronche d'un mètre de long devant elles alors qu'on les a invités ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche Alice, vraiment pas. Et en ce qui concerne Jazz, ce n'est pas à toi de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, c'est à lui. Pas que je veux te mettre à l'écart ou quoi que ce soit mais j'estime que c'est à lui de s'expliquer avec ses mots. D'ailleurs si tu veux tu peux même assister à la conversation. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus Alice. Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça dans la cuisine, c'est venu tout seul. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse, ne crois pas ça, c'est juste que j'aimerai t'être utile pour une fois. Me dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre comme si elle voulait pleurer

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets Alice ! J'aurais tout entendu avec toi, ça sors d'où cette connerie, qui t'as dis que tu m'étais inutile. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, tu es ma sœur bon sang, ma chaire et mon sang, ma seule famille ici alors qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je ne t'apporte pas déjà parce que je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi Alice, je…je sais plus. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit pour sortir de sa chambre déçu par son comportement

Mais à peine avais-je fais deux pas qu'elle sauta du lit et m'enlaça par derrière. Je ne bougeais pas, trop déçu pour lui rendre son étreinte désespérée.

- Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment désolé. La seule raison que je peux te donner à tout ça c'est que je t'aime tellement. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais je suis tellement dépendante de toi que j'ai tout le temps peur de te perdre pour des choses insignifiante. Moi aussi mes réactions me dépassent mais j'y peux rien, je te jure que je vais faire des efforts pour me contenir et te rendre la vie plus facile. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me pardonne. Me supplia-t-elle alors que je la savais en larme

Cette situation me dépassait et je ne savais plus quoi faire avec Alice, à chaque fois que je pensais qu'elle allait mieux elle me prouvait le contraire. Mais au lieu de lui en vouloir et de la punir je lui pardonnais à chaque fois parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse.

Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre ça devrait cesser, que je résiste à l'envie de laisser couler pour qu'elle comprenne enfin. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment avec Rose et Angie à côté. En plus ça jetterai un froid et la soirée serait gâché.

Je soufflais et me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas céder cette fois-ci mais l'appel de ma sœur était le plus fort. Je levais mes mains et les posais sur celle d'Alice autour de ma taille. Elle me relâcha immédiatement et fit le tour pour m'enlacer. Elle me serrait tellement fort qu'elle me faisait mal. Je posais une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

On resta ainsi un moment avant que je ne prenne le visage d'Alice entre mes mains pour l'écarter de moi.

- Je vais devoir y retourner, c'est pas poli de les laisser seul. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regardait le visage mouillé

- Ca va mieux ? Je veux dire tu ne m'en veux plus ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air de chien battu

Sale peste !

- Oui ça va mieux même si j'ai envie de t'en foutre une Alice, tes crises vont devoir cesser parce qu'il arrivera un moment où je ne pourrais plus fermer les yeux. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Lui demandais-je sévèrement comme une mère grondant son enfant

- Oui, promis j'arrête de faire la gamine et je vais me comporter en adulte maintenant. Me dit-elle

- J'espère. Lui dis-je en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues

Elle mit ses mains sur les miennes pour ne pas que je les enlève et ferma les yeux un petit moment

- Allez, va te débarbouiller et rejoins-nous. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me relâchait

Elle acquiesça et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Je sortis de sa chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'adossais quelques secondes contre la porte en soupirant. Je suis crevé, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. J'étais tellement bien chez Edward, j'avais envie d'y retourner là tout de suite et de laisser tout en plan. J'avais besoin de retrouver sa chaleur réconfortante et ses bras fort autour de moi. C'était devenu une nécessité à présent.

Je rejoignis les filles qui s'arrêtèrent de parler quand elles me virent

- Ca c'est mal passé hein ? Me demanda Rose

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Lui demandais-je en soupirant

- Oui mais on vous a entendue. Me dit Angie désolé

- Vous avez entendu quoi ? Leur demandais-je en attrapant ma tasse pour me verser du café

- Assez pour te dire qu'Alice ne supporte pas qu'on s'approche trop près de toi et que je plains Edward parce que quelque chose me dis qu'elle ne va pas l'épargner. Alice est hyper possessive avec toi et je crois que tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose désormais, elle est trop dépendante. Me dit Rose qui ne m'apprit rien

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi lui dire. Je vois bien que ça la dépasse elle aussi, elle fait des trucs comme ça et puis elle regrette et je lui pardonne. C'est un cercle vicieux, ça recommence encore et encore, c'est lourd à porter. Dis-je me sentant submergé de toute part

- Je voudrais trouver la solution pour toi ma chérie mais je ne sais pas. Je te trouve bien courageuse de porter tout ça sur tes petites épaules, tu en porte d'ailleurs trop à mon goût. Tu as très bien tenu tête à Alice d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce qui est bien c'est que tu lui dis ce que tu penses et c'est important qu'elle le sache pour réparer ses erreurs. Mais j'ai quand même envie de lui foutre des baffes pour réagir comme ça. Me dit Rose exaspéré

On entendit la porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrir alors on dévia sur un autre sujet.

- Josh va bien galérer chez lui avec ses jambes dans le plâtre. Me dit Rose pour ne pas qu'Alice soupçonne qu'on parlait d'elle

- Ouai je l'imagine bien taper sur tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. Heureusement qu'il a un loft et un ascenseur qui descend jusqu'au restaurant sinon il aurait plus de mal. D'ailleurs je vais essayer de réaménager quelques trucs pour lui demain pour qu'il puisse plus facilement circuler. Dis-je alors qu'Alice entra dans la cuisine

Elle sortit une tasse de l'armoire et s'installa à côté de moi avant de se servir du café.

- Josh va enfin sortir ? C'est génial ça ! Nous dit Alice contente

- Oui mais va savoir comment il va faire maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'aide comme à l'hôpital. Lui répondit Angie alors que moi je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé il y a quelques minutes

- J'irai l'aider de temps en temps et Vince aussi sera là, ça ira je crois. Dis-je confiante

- Où en est ta reprise du magasin ? Demanda Angie à Alice

Rose aussi en voulait à Alice ça se voyait, heureusement qu'Angie était là, douce et gentille comme d'habitude.

- Ca avance, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de certains bon de commande et je me mets à la compta aussi, j'y comprends rien d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en faisant la grimace

- C'est un boulot la comptabilité, avec tous les efforts du monde je ne sais pas si tu pourras t'en sortir seul. Tu devrais peut-être prendre des cours du soir ou alors engager quelqu'un à mi-temps pour t'aider. Lui conseilla Angie

- Je crois que tu as raison, j'ai voulu y arriver seul mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Lui dit Alice en soupirant

- Tu ne pourras pas être sur tout les fronts Alice, ta patronne aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'avoir besoin d'aide. Lui dit Angie

- Ouai, je verrai en temps voulu. Lui répondit Alice en prenant un petit gâteau

Quelqu'un sonna et Alice se leva pour aller répondre.

- C'est Jasper. Me dit-elle mal à l'aise en revenant s'asseoir

Deuxième round ? Franchement Cette soirée tournait au cauchemar. Moi qui voulais revoir mes amis et passer une bonne soirée c'était loin d'être le cas. On entendit toquer à la porte et Alice se leva de nouveau pour aller ouvrir.

- Ca va aller Bella, t'es pas obligé de parler avec lui tout de suite. Il attendra un peu. Me dit Rose en l'absence d'Alice

- Il comprendra Bella, Jasper est quelqu'un de patient. Me dit Angie

Apparemment Rose l'avait mise au courant mais ça ne me gênait pas, c'était mon Angie !

- Salut. Entendis-je dire Jazz mais je n'osais pas le regarder

J'entendis ses pas alors qu'il disait bonjour à Angie et Rose. Puis il se matérialisa derrière moi et me fit la bise sur la joue avant que je n'ai pu bouger. Il s'installa à côté d'Alice alors qu'elle lui proposa une tasse de café qu'il refusa. Mais il accepta un jus de fruit.

Un certain malaise c'était installé depuis qu'il était arrivé et personne ne parlait.

- Content de te voir Angela, ça faisait un petit temps. Dit Jasper à Angela

Toujours ma roue de secours ma chère Angie.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous, je vais essayer d'être plus présente maintenant. Lui répondit poliment Angela

- Tiens Alice avant qu'on oublie, on va se faire un déjeuner entre filles avec Esmée et tu es invité. Quel jour t'arrangerais ? Demanda Rose

- Esmée ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je sois là ? Je ne la connais même pas. S'étonna Alice

- Bella a voulu que tu sois présente et Esmée a envie de te connaitre. Lui répondit Rose

- Oh ! Hé bien je viendrai si Bella le veut mais à quoi je dois m'attendre ? Demanda Alice ne connaissant pas Esmée

- Esmée est une femme remarquable, elle est douce et gentille, la bonté personnifiée. Aucune chance que tu ne l'apprécie pas. Répondit Jazz

- Tu la connais bien ? Lui demanda Alice

- Très bien, je suis souvent allé diner chez eux. Esmée est très chaleureuse et je me suis toujours senti à l'aise. Lui dit Jazz

Evidemment il connaissait Esmée puisqu'il était le meilleur ami d'Edward.

- Je suis libre vendredi si ça vous va, je ne travaille pas. Nous dit Alice

- Pour moi ça me va et toi Bella ? Me demanda Rose

Je réfléchissais me demandant si je n'avais rien de prévu ce jour là.

- Ca me va aussi. Lui répondis-je

- Ok alors j'appellerai Esmée pour lui demander si c'est bon pour elle vendredi. Me répondit Rose alors que j'acquiesçais

On discuta de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur la mienne. Je relevais mon visage et vis que c'était Jazz.

- On peut discuter tout les deux ? Me demanda-t-il suppliant et misérable

J'acquiesçais et nous excusais auprès des filles avant de me lever. Alice se leva aussi pour nous accompagner.

- Mon cœur, tu veux bien nous attendre ici ? Du moins les premières minutes. Lui dit-il tendrement

Alice n'était visiblement pas contente mais abdiqua en se rasseyant. Je nous conduisis vers ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière nous. Je m'installais sur mon lit et lui désignait la chaise en face de ma coiffeuse mais il préférait rester debout.

- Ok, je…je sais même plus quoi te dire alors que j'ai répété tout l'après-midi. Me dit-il en se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise

- Je n'ai pas besoin de discours tout fait tu sais, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. C'est moi Bella, tu n'as pas à en faire des tonnes. Lui dis-je

- Si j'ai besoin d'en faire des tonnes justement, des tonnes d'excuse et des explications convaincante parce que j'ai été plus que minable avec toi toit à l'heure. Tu ne méritais pas du tout ce que je t'ai dis et je m'en veux à un point tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je ne prends pas plaisir à faire du mal à ceux que j'aime contrairement à ce que tu dois penser maintenant, parce que la vérité c'est que je t'aime vraiment Bella et ça ne changera pas. Je sais que tu pense autrement vu ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure mais tu te trompe, c'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à t'apprécier à cause de ta froideur et ta méfiance mais une fois que je t'ai connu je suis tombé sous le charme. Impossible de ne pas aimer une fille aussi altruiste et géniale que toi. Tu es le genre de personne qu'on veut garder à vie près de soi. Alors s'il te plait quoi que je puisse dire maintenant ou à l'avenir garde ça en tête parce que jamais ça ne changera. Me dit Jazz de manière convaincante

Ses yeux me criaient de le croire et je le croyais. Ce qu'il m'avait dis me réchauffait le cœur et ça me soulageait aussi. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il me tolérait seulement après les révélations de tout à l'heure mais à présent j'étais sûr qu'il m'aimait vraiment comme je l'aimais, mais il n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant.

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal quand tu m'as vu, j'avais passé une sale journée. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que je t'ai dis mais je veux que tu le sache. Me dit-il

Il m'expliquait qu'il avait donné un conseil difficile à donner pour lui prouvant qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle et il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir peut-être fait une erreur et c'est à ce moment que je suis arrivé.

- Quand tu m'as fais comprendre que ma relation avec Alice n'avait rien à voir avec celle que tu as avec Edward j'ai vu rouge parce que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que je gardais enfermé en moi. Ce truc qui me hantait et qui me fait constamment douté est remonté à la surface et je te l'ai balancé en pleine figure. Je sais que tu as joué ton rôle de grande sœur Bella et tu l'as fais à merveille jusqu'ici. Et maintenant avec le recul je me dis que si vraiment tu avais voulu tu aurais pu éloigner Alice de moi et la persuader de me quitter, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Je me suis aussi rappelé toutes les fois où tu as été de mon côté et où tu grondais Alice. Tout à l'heure, la colère m'a aveuglé et je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. Mais je n'étais pas en colère après toi mais après moi, je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi. Me dit Jazz en s'approchant de mon lit

- Tu sais Jazz, ce qu'Alice t'as dit et qui te hante encore aujourd'hui n'a plus lieu d'être. Je veux dire qu'elle a dit ça alors qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement mature dans sa tête, je ne pense pas qu'elle pense pareille aujourd'hui. Et…

Alice rentra doucement à ce moment là comme une petite souris. Même si je lui avais dis qu'elle pouvait venir j'aurais quand même voulu qu'elle s'abstienne. Jazz se contenta de la regarder avant de revenir à moi.

- Et ? M'incita-t-il à continuer

Alice s'asseya sur la chaise que j'avais proposé à Jazz plus tôt

- Et c'est une chose qui n'a rien à voir avec moi mais c'est entre vous deux. Je regrette qu'Alice t'aie dit une chose pareille mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça Jazz, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais incité d'une quelconque façon. De plus, je pense qu'on est assez adulte pour agir en conséquence si quelque chose devait mal se passer entre nous. Devoir choisir entre nous est tout à fait ridicule, ça avait peut-être du sens pour Alice à l'époque mais je sais que depuis tu as prit une place importante dans sa vie. Sa perception des choses à sûrement changé et d'ailleurs je l'espère. Une chose est sûr, jamais je ne demanderai à ma sœur de choisir entre toi et moi, jamais ça n'arrivera. Alors arrête d'avoir peur d'une chose qui s'est passé il ya bien longtemps parce que c'est inutile. Tu dois en parler sérieusement avec Alice, pas avec moi. Lui dis-je alors que je me tournais vers Alice

- Et toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de ce que je viens de dire et je ne te demande pas d'en discuter avec moi. Je veux juste te dire que Jazz et moi avons chacun notre place dans ta vie. Chacun d'une façon différente certes mais aucun de nous ne peut-être remplacer par l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as amené à dire ça à Jazz dans le passé mais je suis sûr que tu pense autrement aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas aussi attaché à lui à l'époque et je ne pense pas que tu en étais déjà amoureuse. Tu as dis ces choses sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir et tu aurais dû en parler avec Jazz depuis tout ce temps si tu avais une petite idée de ce qui lui trottais dans la tête. Et toi Jazz tu aurais dû lui en parler au lieu de te décharger sur moi. Voilà, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Dis-je en attendant qu'il réagisse tout les deux

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Lui dit Alice en se levant pour rejoindre Jazz

- Vous devriez en parler que tous les deux. Leur dis-je en ayant assez entendu pour aujourd'hui

- Tu as raison, on va te laisser mais avant…tu crois que tu pourrais me pardonner ? Qu'on pourrait redevenir comme avant ? Me demanda Jazz avec appréhension

- J'aimerai te faire patienter pour te torturer un peu mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors même si tu m'as blessé, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant et j'espère que tu as compris que je ne suis pas une menace pour ton couple. Si tu as compris ça alors on peut laisser ça derrière nous. Lui dis-je

Impossible de lui en vouloir davantage après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Tout était plus clair à présent.

- J'ai compris bien des choses Bella. Merci de ne pas être rancunière et de me pardonner, tu es une fille en or. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour celer notre réconciliation ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement

Comment lui refuser ça alors que moi aussi j'en avais envie. Je me hissais sur les genoux jusqu'au coin du lit alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et me serra fort contre lui.

- Ca fait du bien de te retrouver Bella. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer, je te jure que plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Il m'embrassa la joue avant de s'écarter de moi.

- Merci. Me dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte

Alice qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ma chambre me fixa un moment avant de me sourire.

- Je me rends compte que toute cette histoire c'est un peu ma faute. Me dit-elle désolé

- Pas entièrement mais je ne te cache pas que tu as une part de responsabilité. Allez va rejoindre ton homme. Lui dis-je

- Merci d'être si indulgente, je t'aime grande sœur. Me dit-elle avant de sortir et fermer la porte

Même si j'avais envie de l'étrangler, je l'adorais mon Alice. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et regardais le plafond. Tout finissait bien au final même si je me serrais passer de tout ça. Ca fait deux jours que je passe dans les malentendus. Hier avec Edward et cette soirée chez Dem et aujourd'hui avec Jazz. J'espère que demain sera plus calme parce que je ne le supporterai pas.

POV EDWARD

Ca faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je devais être chez Bella quand je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était. A chaque fois que je jouais j'étais tellement concentré que je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Je me ruais dans la chambre et ouvrit mon armoire pour trouver de quoi me changer. J'en profitais pour choisir quoi prendre pour laisser chez Bella. Je sortis deux jeans, deux tee-shirts et une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon jogging. Et le plus important, je prix également 3 boxers qui seront plus que nécessaire. Je fourrais le tout dans un sac de sport.

J'enfilais un jean noir et une chemise beige. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain pour voir si j'étais présentable et attrapais ma veste, mon sac de sport et mes clés avant de sortir.

Ca m'étonnait que Bella ne m'ait pas encore appelé pour savoir où j'étais ou pour me dire si Jazz était arrivé. J'étais certain que Jazz était déjà là parce qu'il a dû se ramener avec Alice. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était mal qu'elle ne m'avait pas prévu. Je commençais à me poser pas mal de question alors que je jetais mon sac de sport à l'arrière de ma Volvo et me mis au volant.

J'arrivais rapidement an bas de l'immeuble de Bella et me garais. C'est Emmet qui m'ouvrit la porte quand je sonnais. Ok je suis définitivement en retard, Emmet était généralement le dernier à arriver. Je pris rapidement l'ascenseur et trouvait la porte déjà ouverte.

- Salut Eddy, t'es en retard frangin, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Dit-il en me tapant dans le dos comme un bourrin

- Tout le monde est déjà là ? Lui demandais-je

- Il reste encore Ben mais les autres sont là. Me répondit-il

- Ok. Lui dis-je en avançant pour me retrouver dans le salon

- Hey salut, t'étais où ? T'en as mis du temps. Me dit Rosalie en se levant du canapé pour me faire la bise

- J'étais sur mon piano et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Lui répondis-je

- Salut Edward. Me dit Alice qui se trouvait à côté de Jazz

- Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en regardant Jazz

- Bien merci. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Toi t'as vraiment une chance de cocu. Dis-je à Jazz mauvais

- Je sais que j'ai été salaud et je me suis excusé auprès de Bella, tout va mieux entre nous maintenant. M'assura-t-il

- T'avais intérêt. Lui dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait

Mais j'avoue l'avoir serré plus fort que nécessaire et voir Jazz grimacer me fit jubiler. Pas moyen que je le laisse s'en sortir sans un petit quelque chose. Bella était peut-être trop gentille mais pas moi. Alice nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de secouer la tête et de sourire.

- Salut Edward. Entendis-je une voix dire derrière moi

Je me retournais pour voir Angela

- Oh désolé Angela je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je en me penchant vers elle pour lui faire la bise naturellement

- Je…je vais bien merci et…et toi. Me dit-elle rouge comme une tomate

J'avais oublié sa timidité et maintenant que ça me revenait je m'étais toujours contenté de lui serrer la main. Je ne comprenais pas sa gêne, après tout on était entre nous et il n'y avait pas de personnes malveillantes dans notre cercle. Mais son manque de confiance en elle était flagrant et Bella n'avait pas mentis quand elle m'avait dis qu'Angela avait souffert au lycée et qu'elle en gardait encore des séquelles. Je me demandais ce que ça aurait été si Bella n'était jamais intervenue, je n'ose même pas y penser.

Je jetais un œil autour de moi et remarquais l'absence de la seule personne qui m'importait vraiment. Je m'inquiétais aussitôt me disant que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella de laisser ses amis seul.

- Où est Bella ? Leur demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Dans sa chambre apparemment, je ne l'ai pas encore vue moi non plus et Rose m'as interdis de la déranger. Bouda Emmet

- C'est parce qu'elle a bien le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité et de calme avant d'affronter une soirée avec toi. Lui répondit Rosalie moqueuse

- Tu ne t'en plains pas quand je passe mes soirées avec toi. Lui dit Emmet de façon perverse

- Ouai mais moi j'ai pas le choix, Bella si et je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, je l'aime trop pour que tu la fasse fuir. Et en plus tu n'as pas à entrer dans sa chambre quand ça te chante. Lui dit-elle

- Oh je vois, jalouse. Lui dit-il en riant

- Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux. Lui dit-elle en soupirant

- Je vais la voir. Leur dis-je en tournant les talons

- HEY ! Pourquoi il a le droit lui ? S'indigna Emmet

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que c'est son copain et qu'il l'a sûrement vu sous toutes les coutures comparé à toi. Alors ce n'est pas grave si elle n'est pas décente. Lui répondit Rosalie

- Je l'ai quand même vu en serviette de bain une fois et…ah oui je l'ai vu en boxer et tee-shirt alors je pense que j'en ai vu assez. Lui dit-il en ricanant alors que je m'arrêtais net

- Tu peux répéter ? Lui demanda Rosalie avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

- Quoi ? J'ai vu Bella dans…enfin je…j'ai raté une occasion de me taire c'est ça. Dit-il avec appréhension

- Non tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-elle mauvaise

- C'est de Bella dont on parle là ok ? Jamais je n'ai eu des vues sur elle d'accord ? Et ça ne semblait pas l'embêter plus que ça que je la vois…

- Hey arrête un peu tes conneries Emmet, j'étais là le jour de la serviette de bain et je me rappelle clairement avoir entendu Bella te demander de sortir de sa chambre alors n'en rajoute pas à ton cas. Intervint Alice

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur alors que Rosalie le frappa derrière la tête. Je laissais Emmet se frotter le crâne alors que j'allais rejoindre Bella.

Je rentrais doucement dans la chambre et la vis là, couché sur le dos son bras sur les yeux. Je restais un instant sur le pas de la porte me demandant si elle pleurait suite à sa discussion avec Jazz. Je me ressaisis rapidement et refermais la porte derrière moi alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ou alors elle dormait. Je m'approchais doucement du lit et posais mon sac au pied de celui-ci. Je m'asseyais doucement et à peine avais-je posé ma main sur son bras qu'elle sursauta.

- Oh putain ! Edward, tu m'as fais une de ces peur bon Dieu ! Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur

- Je suis désolé bébé, viens là. Lui dis-je en la tirant légèrement par le bras

Elle vint se blottir contre moi alors que je m'adossais à la tête de lit. Je me contentais de la serrer contre moi en silence tout en humant son parfum enivrant

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demandais-je après de longues minutes

- Mhm. Me répondit-elle en s'écartant de moi

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur. Comme je ne t'ai pas vu dans le salon avec les autres je me suis inquiété et je suis venu te voir. Surtout quand j'ai su que tu avais parlé avec Jazz. Lui dis-je en prenant sa joue en coupe

- J'avais besoin de rester un peu seul c'est tout. Cette journée a été épuisante et j'avais besoin d'un instant à moi. Ca va maintenant. Me dit-elle en me souriant de façon pas très convaincante avant de sortir du lit

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Lui demandais-je inquiet qu'elle ne me dise rien

- Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je me suis expliqué avec Jazz c'est tout. Il s'est avéré qu'il a passé une sale journée et que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais je lui ai dis qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Alice parce que c'était elle qui lui donnerait des réponses et pas moi. On a tiré un trait et maintenant ça va mieux. Dit-elle rapidement en faisant je ne sais quoi dans la chambre

- Et c'est tout ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- C'est tout, il a été convainquant et je l'ai senti sincère. Même s'il m'a blessé, j'aime beaucoup Jazz et je ne peux pas rester longtemps fâché contre lui. Il m'a été tellement souvent d'une grande aide, je ne peux tout simplement pas effacer tout ce qu'il a fait de bien pour moi pour une seule bêtise. Me dit-elle en fouillant dans son dressing

Ok elle avait raison mais je sentais qu'elle était…ailleurs. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne me disait pas.

- Je me changerai plus tard ce n'est pas grave, on y va ? Me demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte où elle buta contre mon sac

- C'est quoi…ce sont tes affaires ? Me demanda-t-elle en ramassant le sac

- Ouai. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle l'ouvrit

Je me levais de suite pour ranger moi-même mes affaires

- Laisse-moi faire Bella, dis-moi juste où les mettre et…

- Ne sois pas bête Edward, laisse-moi les ranger. A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à cacher ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un mince sourire

- Rien que tu n'aies déjà vu. Lui dis-je faisant référence à mes boxers

Elle sorti mes vêtements du sac et les plia plus soigneusement que je ne l'avais fait avant de se diriger vers son dressing. D'un côté ça me gênait qu'elle fasse ça mais d'un autre j'adorais la voir s'occuper de mes vêtements. Elle glissa sa main dans le fond du sac et en sortis mes boxers. J'avoue que je me sentis un peu…gêné ? Putain c'est la meilleure celle-là, Edward Cullen gêné, c'est vraiment un comble.

- Jolie. Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

Elle les plia soigneusement ce qui commençait à m'émoustiller. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Je te ferai un défilé si tu veux. Lui soufflais-je alors qu'elle se figea avant de me regarder avec gourmandise

- Je ne manquerais pas de te prendre aux mots. Me dit-elle sérieuse avant de ranger mes boxers dans un tiroir avec…sa lingerie putain de merde.

Elle va me tuer, littéralement. D'ailleurs avec ce qu'elle me fait endurer tous les jours je me demande comment ça se fait que je tienne toujours.

- Je laisse ton sac ici au cas où tu veux le reprendre avec toi. Viens on va rejoindre les autres. Me dit-elle en me prenant par la main

Elle me devança mais je n'avançais pas l'empêchant d'avancer par la même occasion

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Me demanda-t-elle

- C'est à moi de te poser la question. Lui répondis-je

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- Bella, je te connais assez pour dire que tu me cache quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y a définitivement quelque chose. Répliquais-je

- On peut en parler plus tard ? Me demanda-t-elle le regard fuyant

- Non je suis désolé mais je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe maintenant s'il te plait. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend si…je ne sais pas, je te sens pas avec moi là. Il ya quelque chose qui te préoccupe, je le sais. Lui dis-je tirant sur sa main pour qu'elle vienne contre moi

Je refermais mes bras dans son dos alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur mes avant bras. Elle souffla avant de lever son visage vers moi.

- C'est Alice, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle tout à l'heure et…je ne la comprends pas. Je veux faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'au plus je lui donne au plus elle m'en demande. C'est horrible de dire ça mais c'est comme si elle aspirait tout ce que j'ai en moi, je me sens vidée, je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle. Je suis tellement fatigué de devoir lire entre les lignes avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache tellement de chose et quand je lui demande des explications, elle finit par me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. C'est étrange comme sensation et j'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment la connaitre. On était tellement proche avant, je pouvais dire sans aucun doute ce qu'elle pensait ou ce dont elle avait envie mais maintenant…je sais plus. Me dit-elle au bout du rouleau

Moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec Jazz mais pas avec Alice. En tout cas Alice ne m'as pas parut mal ou déboussolé tout à l'heure. Cette conversation qui avait remué Bella n'avait laissé aucune trace sur Alice.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareille ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle caressait doucement mon torse d'une main ne s'en rendant même pas compte

- Quand elle rentré tout à l'heure, elle m'a trouvé avec Rose et Angie dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. Elle nous a regardés bizarrement avant d'aller dans sa chambre. J'ai été la rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'était attendue à me trouver malheureuse et en pleure pour pouvoir me consoler. Mais que Rose et Angie l'avait devancé et que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Elle m'a dis qu'elle s'était fait du souci pour moi tout l'après-midi alors que j'allais bien. Elle voulait que pour une fois j'aie besoin d'elle au lieu de l'inverse. Tu te rends compte ? Elle voulait me voir malheureuse pour pouvoir me consoler au lieu de se réjouir de me voir mieux. Elle me voulait pour elle seule, sans Rose ni Angie dans les parages. Je sais plus, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. C'est juste que…j'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaitre, ni la comprendre et ça me fais peur. Me dit-elle en posant son front contre mon torse

Je vois le problème, Alice et sa foutu dépendance à Bella. Je m'étais déjà rendu compte de ce problème mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'avec moi parce que je prenais mal du temps de Bella mais apparemment c'était toute personne susceptible d'approcher Bella. Alice se raccroche trop à Bella et réussit même à la faire se sentir coupable parce que je vois bien dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle se sent coupable de cette situation. Elle se dit que c'est quelque chose qu'elle a fait qui a dû être le déclencheur

- Tu es un modèle pour Alice, je crois que c'est limite si elle ne veut pas te ressembler bébé. Elle est aussi très possessive avec toi parce qu'elle a peur de perdre ton intérêt, elle fait tout pour attirer ton attention. Je pense qu'elle est un peu perdue, les deux êtres les plus importants sont Jazz et toi, vous êtes une sorte de stabilité pour elle. Et si elle sent que tu t'éloigne, elle flanche. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut mais Alice a gardé une âme d'enfant Bella et ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute mais c'est plutôt lié à son manque d'amour maternel. Tu as fais du mieux que tu as pu avec elle et tu as très bien réussis. Alice est une fille extra excepté son côté « Bella est à moi ». Lui dis-je moqueur

Bella releva la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire

- Je sais tout ça Edward mais ça n'empêche que j'aimerai que ça cesse, je n'aime pas cette situation entre nous. Je crois que je dois laisser faire le temps en espérant que ça lui passe. Me dit-elle

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Lui dis-je en mettant mes doigts sous son menton

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser ma main de son menton à sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien. J'entrouvris les lèvres et passais ma langue sur les siennes pour qu'elle me donne l'accès à sa bouche. Ce qu'elle fit en gémissant légèrement. Elle remonta ses bras et les enroula autour de ma nuque alors que je la fis décoller du sol. Je relâchais ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer mais continuait à embrasser son cou en la reposant au sol.

- Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment y aller avant de déraper. Murmura Bella alors que je venais de poser ma main sur son sein

- Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je en la caressant par-dessus sa chemise

- J'en suis même certaine. Me dit-elle en retirant ma main alors que je grognais

Elle me tira de nouveau par la main avant que je ne l'arrête de nouveau

- Edward s'il te plait, sortons d'ici avant d'offrir à ton frère le spectacle de sa vie. Me dit-elle

- Justement c'est de lui dont je voulais parler. Comment se fait-il qu'il t'aie vu en serviette de bain et en boxer ? Lui demandais-je

- Qui t'as dis ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en riant

- Merci à sa grande gueule sinon jamais je ne l'aurais su. Lui dis-je en rétrécissant les yeux

- Oh mais il n'y a rien à en dire. Il m'a vu en serviette de bain alors que je sortais de la salle de bain et qu'il squattait ma chambre, sans que je ne l'ai invité je précise. Et pour le boxer, je portais également un tee-shirt. J'étais dans ma chambre encore et j'avais mis la musique à fond, apparemment il avait toqué mais je n'ai pas entendu alors il s'est permis d'entrer. Pas de quoi faire toute histoire. Me dit-elle en embrassant ma main qui était dans la sienne

- Si tu le dis. Dis-je en soupirant

- Allez viens mon cœur. Me dit-elle en souriant vraiment cette fois-ci

- J'aime quand tu m'appelle mon cœur. Lui dis-je en plaquant son dos contre mon torse tout en avançant

On arriva dans le salon où tout le monde discutait.

- Alors Belly, tu sors enfin de ta tanière ! C'est pas poli de laisser les invités seul. Lui dit Emmet en franchisant les quelques pas qui les séparaient alors que je la relâchais

Il la fit décoller du sol et la fit tourner alors qu'elle s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules

- Content de te voir diablesse. Lui dit-il avant de la reposer et de la serrer contre lui

- Moi aussi Emmet. Lui répondit Bella

- Hey, fais-gaffe à tes mains ! Lui dis-je en voyant ses mains presque sur les fesses de Bella

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé du genre jaloux. Ricana Emmet alors qu'il s'écarta de Bella

- Je crois que j'ai des raisons de me méfier d'un pervers comme toi. D'abord le coup du pied sous la table et puis le fait que t'aies vu ma Bella en serviette de bain et en boxer. Je vais te surveiller de plus près. Lui dis-je en lui foutant la honte

- Putain t'es vraiment con, crie plus fort imbécile, ils n'ont pas entendu dans le fond. Argh, Bella tu ne lui dis rien quand il t'appelle MA Bella ? Toi qui est une femme de caractère et indépendante, t'es pas son objet quand même ! Lui dit Emmet pour se venger de moi

Bella se retourna pour me regarder avant de me faire un clin d'œil sexy et faire de nouveau face à Emmet.

- Je dois t'avouer Emmet que…j'aime assez qu'il m'appelle sa Bella, je trouve ça adorable. En plus tu appelle bien Rose « ta Rosie », je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de différent. Lui répondit-elle faisant apparaitre un sourire niais sur mes lèvres

Emmet écarquilla les yeux

- Je pensais que…tu…t'es…mais ce n'est pas pareille parce que c'est MA Rosie et toi t'es…je pensais juste que t'allais être différente, mieux quoi ! Lui dit-il effaré

- Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ça Emmet ? Je suis sensé comprendre quoi là ? Lui demanda Rosalie mauvaise en arrivant derrière lui

Emmet se figea conscient de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Il les enchainait ce soir, deux en même pas une demi-heure !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te jure, c'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que Bella réagisse autrement avec Eddy c'est tout. Tu sais bien que…

- Non je ne sais rien du tout, la seule chose que je sais c'est que tu ne va pas dormir dans mon lit cette nuit. Lui dit-elle avant d'aller s'installer près d'Alice sur le canapé

- Tout ça à cause de toi. Me dit-il dégouté

- Non c'est à cause de ta grande gueule. Lui dis-je fière de moi

- Je vais te faire ravaler ce petit sourire mesquin. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi menaçant

- Ok, Emmet tu reste là et toi tu viens m'aider en cuisine. Intervint Bella en me poussant avant qu'Emmet ne soit trop près de moi

Emmet marmonna je ne sais quoi pendant qu'on arrivait dans la cuisine

- De vrai gamin ! Soupira Bella en fouillant dans les placards

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Lui répondis-je pitoyablement

- Non mais tu t'entends ? C'est pas moi c'est lui, on se croirait à la maternelle. Me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi alors que je souriais conscient de ma réponse totalement abrutis

Elle sortit des plats du placard ainsi que des biscuits apéritifs.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Tu veux bien aller leur demander ce qu'ils veulent boire ? Me demanda-t-elle en vidant les paquets dans les plats

- Pas de problèmes. Lui dis-je en retournant au salon pour leur demander

Les garçons optèrent pour des bières et les filles pour des sodas, le tout accompagner par une remarque d'Emmet

- Bella t'as à sa bonne à ce que je vois ! Se moqua-t-il

- Tu veux vraiment continuer sur ce terrain là Emmet ? Parce que tu sais que question dossier j'en ai un tas, alors soit tu te calme, soit tu risque de passer une très mauvaise soirée. Lui dit Rosalie menaçante

- Pourquoi tu le défends ? Lui demanda Emmet en fronçant les sourcils

- Parce que lui contrairement à toi préfère se taire plutôt que de mettre sa copine dans l'embarras. Lui dit-elle mauvaise

Je retournais en cuisine et sortis les boissons du frigo. On apporta le tout dans le salon alors que les filles regardaient une émission musicale pour les jeunes talents.

Bella se mit sur le sol aux pieds de Rosalie et à côté d'Angela et je décidais de les laisser entres filles en allant m'installer à côté de Jazz.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'un gars chantait « Like a Virgin de Madonna » de la pire des façons possibles. Nous étions tous écroulé de rire alors qu'Angela se levait pour ouvrir à son petit copain.

- Salut tout le monde. Entendis-je dire derrière-nous alors que je me retournais

- Salut Ben ! Dirent Jazz et Emmet en même temps

Le Ben en question était assez grand et mince. Cheveux noir et yeux marrons, il était assez beau garçon j'imagine et il avait un visage sympathique.

Après avoir enlevé sa veste, il serra la main à Jazz et Emmet.

- On ne se connait pas je crois, je suis Ben le copain d'Angela. Me dit-il souriant

- Ravie de te connaitre Ben, moi c'est Edward, le copain de Bella. Lui dis-je alors qu'il fronça les sourcils automatiquement

Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça tout d'un coup ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis ?

Il fit la bise à Rosalie et Alice avant que Bella ne se lève pour lui faire la bise. Mais il la prit dans ses bras ce qui me fit grogner intérieurement. Pourquoi es-ce que tous les mecs que Bella connaissait étaient aussi tactiles avec elle ?

- Si tu savais ce que je suis contente de te voir, ça fait tellement longtemps ? Qu'es-ce que tu deviens ? Lui demanda-t-il en la relâchant

- Hé bien si tu te décollais de temps en temps de ma petite Angie et que tu daignais venir tu le saurais. Lui répondit-elle en souriant

- Tu sais mieux que personne ce qu'est la vie d'un médecin Bella et avec les horaires que j'ai ce n'est pas évident. Tout ce que j'ai de temps libre je le consacre à Angie. Lui dit-il désolé

- Je sais t'inquiète, assieds-toi. Lui dit-elle en lui désignant un canapé libre

- Je vais me mettre ici pour discuter un peu avec toi. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le tapis

- Comme tu veux, tu veux boire quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je m'en occupe ! Répondit Angela en allant dans la cuisine

Ben commença à discuter avec Bella mais je n'entendais pas grand-chose puisque la télé était trop forte. Tout le mode était focalisé sur les différents candidats qui chantaient comme des casseroles même Angela alors que Ben et Bella semblait avoir une conversation passionnante. Elle avait les yeux pétillants et n'arrêtait pas de rire en faisant de grand geste. Ben aussi semblait ravie de la compagnie de Bella ce qui ne me laissa pas de marbre, ils avaient l'air si…en phase. J'essayais de ne pas les espionner mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder du coin de l'œil espérant que Bella se souviendrait de ma présence. Puis d'un coup Ben se tourna vers moi et semblait comprendre quelque chose alors que Bella me sourit.

Je rêve où il parle de moi là ? Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, comme si Ben me jugeait d'une certaine manière. Il avait l'air d'un gars sympa pourtant…au début et là je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à leur conversation parce que sinon il ne le ferait pas si ouvertement devant moi ou Angela mais j'avais du mal.

- Je commence à avoir la dalle moi, on commande ou quoi ? Demanda Emmet limite en criant

- Toujours le même…Bella ? L'appela Rosalie

- Oui. Lui répondit Bella

- On commande ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oh oui, faut demander à tout le monde ce qu'ils préfèrent. Lui dit-elle en faisant mine de se lever

- Non c'est bon Bella je m'en charge, reste assise. Lui dit Rosalie en se levant

- T'es sûr ? Je peux le faire. Lui répondit-elle

- J'ai la situation en main, dis-moi juste où sont les numéros du…

- Je te montre. Lui dit Alice en se levant

Elles allèrent toutes les deux en cuisines après avoir prit nos commandes alors que Bella reprit sa conversation avec Ben.

- Je vais voir ce qu'elles vont commander parce que j'ai pas envie de bouffer n'importe quoi. Lança Emmet avant de les suivre dans la cuisine

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé

- Elle ne fait rien de mal tu sais. Me dit Jazz qui s'était rapproché de moi

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Lui dis-je sec ne lui ayant pas encore tout à fait pardonné

- Je vois bien comment tu regarde Ben et Bella, Edward. Tu n'es pas très discret d'ailleurs. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux tu sais, nous on y est habitué. Me dit-il alors que je me tournais enfin vers lui

- Oui ben pas moi, de quoi il parle là depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ils ne se mêlent pas aux autres ? Lui demandais-je agacé

- Parce que personne n'a envie d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent et toi non plus tu ne voudrais pas crois-moi. M'assura Jazz

- Qu'es-ce que t'en sais ? Lui demandais-je sur la défensive

- Je le sais crois-moi mais si ça te chante tu peux aller les écouter. Me dit-il en retournant à sa place

Emmet et les filles revinrent une fois la commande passée.

- Mets-toi près de moi Rosie. Lui dit Emmet en la tirant vers lui quand elle passa devant nous

- Y a pas de place Emmet et arrête de faire ton gamin. Lui dit-elle en essayant de se dégager

- C'est soit tu te mets la et je reste tranquille, soit tu retourne là-bas et je suis sûr que tu ne va pas aimer ce qui suivra. La menaça Emmet

- Prend ma place Rosalie tu me feras une fleur et personne n'a envie d'entendre ce sauvage ouvrir la bouche. Dis-je en me levant

J'étais bien contente de cette opportunité puisque je pris la place de Rosalie qui était près de Bella. Une fois que je fus installé, Bella me sourit et posa sa main sur mon genou. Ca me soulagea qu'elle ne m'ignore pas totalement mais elle reprit sa conversation que j'avais le loisir d'écouter à présent.

- Tu as lu l'article dans « Le Lancet » sur l'allongement des membres inférieurs ? Je pensais qu'on n'avait plus recours à la méthode avec le fixateur externe. J'ai toujours trouvé cette technique barbare, je ne l'ai jamais cautionné. Dit Bella à Ben

- Oui je l'ai lu et quand tu vois que la plupart du temps c'est pour une question d'esthétique…non je te jure, cette société est en train de faire n'importe quoi. Ca en devient ridicule, jamais je n'infligerais une chose pareille à mon corps pour apparaitre plus beau aux yeux des autres. Mais il y a l'autre méthode aussi mais je me rappelle plus du nom…

- « Clou d'Albizzia », le fixateur est interne et la tige métallique est placée dans l'os, le clou est allongé progressivement par le médecin ou même par le patient lui-même. Mais ce qui est inquiétant c'est que ce genre d'opération est moins coûteuse dans certains pays et que beaucoup vont là-bas pour se faire opérer. Du coup ils reviennent avec des infections graves et des problèmes qui font même qu'ont doit les amputer. Je trouve ça horrible que ces médecins profitent de la naïveté des gens pour jouer avec leurs corps. S'indigna Bella

- Tant qu'il aura des gens qui se soucieront à ce point du physique on aura ce genre de problèmes. Lui répondit Ben

- Et t'as entendue parler des Asics Lady Gel je ne sais pas quoi ? Je te jure j'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu ça. Lui dit Bella toute excité

- Bon Dieu oui, ils l'ont présenté à la conférence de San Diego. Les baskets qui s'adapte aux taux d'œstrogènes des femmes pour un meilleur confort ou je ne sais quelle bêtise, c'est vraiment tordu quoi, comme s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire avec tout cet argent gaspillé. Ca me sidère quand on voit qu'il flambe l'argent pour des conneries. Lui répondit Ben

Et en à peine quelques minutes je ne me fis plus aucun soucis concernant Ben qui était blanc comme neige. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi personne ne voulait entendre leur conversation même si je trouvais ça intéressant. Visiblement ils étaient tout deux des grands passionnés de médecine et aimaient échanger ensemble ce que je trouvais normal. Je les laissai donc à leur conversation le cœur léger.

Le diner arriva rapidement et Ben alla se laver les mains alors que les filles ramenaient des assiettes en plastiques et des couverts.

- Tu semble bien t'entendre avec Ben. Fis-je remarquer à Bella en me glissant sur le sol à côté d'elle

- Oui, on aime parler médecine tout les deux, Angie n'aime pas en parler plus que ça alors quand on se voit avec Ben on a toujours pleins de trucs à se raconter. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Je me trompe ou vous avez parlé de moi ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Oh, figure-toi qu'il pensait que t'étais un plan d'un soir. Il s'est demandé ce que tu faisais là au milieu de mes amis et j'ai rectifié le tir. Comprend-le il connait mon mode de vie et ça l'a étonné que je sois avec quelqu'un qui compte vraiment. Angie ne lui en a pas vraiment parlé, elle n'aime pas se mêler des affaires des autres donc il ne savait pas. Il a du faire une drôle de tête quand tu lui as dis non ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse

- Effectivement, j'e n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais maintenant je vois. Il s'est dis en voilà un autre qui croit qu'il compte vraiment alors qu'elle va le jeter. Lui dis-je railleur

- En effet mais je lui ai dis que tu étais là pour rester très longtemps. Me dit-elle sérieusement

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes

- T'es pas prêt de partir alors. Me dit-elle entre deux baisers

Elle ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux en me disant ça !

- Ca me va parfaitement. Lui dis-je avant de mettre ma main derrière sa nuque pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe

Je me retenais un maximum pour ne pas rendre ce baiser indécent mais une fois que je posais mes lèvres sur celle de Bella plus rien n'avait d'importance, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Ma langue caressa délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Bella alors que j'entendis siffler. Je me décollais avec difficulté des lèvres de Bella et cherchais le fauteur de trouble sans surprise sur l'identité de ce dernier.

- Waouh, c'est hot tout ça et ça fait un peu bizarre aussi. Nous dit Emmet avec de grands yeux

- Bizarre ? Demanda Bella

- Faut le comprendre, c'est la première fois qu'on vous voit vous embrasser tout les deux et ça nous a fait bizarre mais vous être trop beau. Et c'était hot aussi, Bella t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse comme je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Rosalie boudeuse

- Non, désolé Rose mais tu dois t'en tenir à ton choix, fallait le faire quand tu en avais encore l'occasion. Lui répondit Bella en riant

- De quoi elle parle ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuille savoir. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Oh si, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, surtout que j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec moi. Lui dis-je impatient

- Tu l'auras voulu mais fais-toi discret alors…Rose a proposé qu'on vous échange Emmet et toi. Moi je serai avec Emmet et toi avec Rose, plutôt tordu non ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Et comment, et surtout hors de question et impensable. Elle est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Demandais-je ahurit en regardant Rosalie qui discutait avec Alice

- C'était pour rire Edward, et d'ailleurs je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je te laisse filer, je t'aie, je te garde. Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse de manière possessive

Ce que j'aimai quand elle me revendiquait comme sien. Emmet me dirait sûrement que j'ai perdu mes couilles mais moi ça me rendait fière.

- Toi et Emmet…j'en ai la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant. Ses mains et ses lèvres partout sur toi…je vais arrêter d'y penser avant de perdre l'appétit. Lui dis-je dégouté

Rien que de penser à cette grosse brute avec ma Bella me rendait dingue. Je ne les voyais pas du tout ensemble mais alors pas une seule seconde !

- Quand tu te dis que Jazz et Alice ont voulu nous mettre ensemble j'en reviens toujours pas. Me dit Bella en riant

Mais moi je ne riais pas du tout ! Savoir qu'Emmet a eu une petite chance même infime d'avoir quelque chose avec Bella me retournait l'estomac. Dire qu'il l'avait rencontré avant moi et qu'ils avaient eu un premier rendez-vous ensemble me semblait si…improbable. Qu'es-ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Alice et Jazz pour vouloir les mettre ensemble ?

- T'es avec moi ? Me demanda Bella en posant sa main sur ma joue

- Ouai je suis là. Lui répondis-je en embrassant la paume de sa main avant de la garder dans la mienne

- Tu ne devais pas penser à des trucs plaisant vu ta tête. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- En effet, j'imaginais Emmet en train de t'embrasser et c'était…

- Merde arrête ça idiot ! Me dit-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule alors que je riais en voyant sa grimace

- Qu'es-ce qui vous prend tout les deux ? Nous demanda Emmet

- RIEN ! Criâmes Bella et moi en même temps avant d'éclater de rire

Les autres nous regardaient étonné avant de sourire

- Ils ont déjà leur propre blague, si c'est pas mignon. Nous dit Rosalie attendris

Ben revint et nous commençâmes à manger. Certains de la pizza d'autres des plats chinois. Bien sûr Emmet finissait avant tout le monde et mendia de la nourriture à tout le monde.

- T'avais qu'à commander plus de trucs, t'étais là en plus quand j'ai pris la commande alors reste tranquille. Lui dit Rosalie

Emmet bouda dans son coin pendant que nous terminions de manger en discutant.

- On va voir quoi au ciné, vous avez une petite idée ? Demanda Alice

- Pas un film de gonzesse, ça c'est sûr. S'imposa Emmet

- Et pas un film de combat, ça c'est encore plus sûr. Répondit Alice

- Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à tomber d'accord ! Me dit Bella

- Moi je m'en fou de ce qu'on regarde du moment qu'il fait noir et que je suis à côté de toi. Lui soufflais-je discrètement

- Mmm, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ? Me demanda-t-elle taquine

- Si tu savais…je n'en ai pas qu'une. Lui répondis-je

- Et je peux savoir quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle plus qu'intéressée

- Je pense que tu peux faire marcher ton imagination bébé. Lui dis-je la voix rauque

- Je préfère la tienne. Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse

- Moi c'est pas ce que je préfère chez toi. Je pourrais te citer des tas de choses qui m'intéressent autre que ton imagination. Lui dis-je envieux de me retrouver seule avec elle tout de suite

- Tu joue avec le feu là, arrête de m'allumer. Me dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire en coin

Je posais mon pouce dessus et la fit relâcher sa lèvre

- Ne va pas me l'abimer, elle me sera très utile tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je voulant remplacer mon pouce par ma langue

- Hey vous, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler mais ça à l'air d'être plutôt intense. Vous ne voulez pas partager ? Nous demanda Rosalie

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible Rosalie, ni ça ni autre chose. Lui dis-je faisant référence à son envie de faire un échange

- Ben merde alors, moi qui voulait qu'on apprenne à se connaitre plus intimement Bella et moi, c'est raté ma puce. Dit-elle faisant mine d'être déçu

- Quoi ? De quoi elle parle ? Demandais-je à Bella ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Rose. Lui répondit Bella mal à l'aise en lui faisant les gros yeux

Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode !

- Quoi ? T'as envie de te faire Bella ou quoi ? Ricana Emmet

Mais Rosalie ne riait pas, au contraire elle regarda MA copine avec envie

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est sexy et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec une fille, c'est un fantasme. Nous dit Rosalie alors que j'écarquillais les yeux

Putain elle fantasme sur Bella.

Emmet recracha sa bière, Jazz jura parce que c'était sa sœur, Angela devint toute rouge tandis qu'Alice et Ben riait doucement. Rosalie envoya un baiser d'où elle était à Bella qui pouffa et faisant mine d'attraper le baiser de Rosalie alors que je regardais Bella fixement. J'essayais de savoir si elle en était capable ou si elle avait le même fantasme, peut-être qu'elles en avaient déjà parlé et que c'était un délire entre elles.

- Je sens que tu en as envie ma belle. Roucoula Rosalie à l'intention de Bella

- Rose tu va leur faire avoir une attaque à tous ces pauvres gars, aie pitié. Lui dit Bella moqueuse en aucun cas gêné par la conversation

- Vous croyez que je pourrais mater pendant que vous…

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE EMMET ! Dîmes en même temps Rosalie, Bella et moi avant que tout le reste du groupe n'explose de rire

- Je devrais me joindre plus souvent à vous, on ne s'amuse pas autant avec mes collègues médecins. Nous dit Ben rieur

- Par contre vous avez traumatisé notre Angela, je crois qu'on l'a perdu. Rajouta Emmet moqueur

- T'as de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui Emmet, c'est juste que nous on a l'habitude c'est tout, alors laisse Angie tranquille et occupe-toi de manger les restes. Par pitié qu'on lui mette quelque chose dans la bouche ! Supplia Bella en se retenant de rire

- Ha ha très marrant, je dois te dire Belly qu'Eddy déteint trop sur toi, fais gaffes. En plus y a pas de reste. Dit-il en scrutant la table

- Tiens, j'ai plus faim de toute façon. Lui dit Bella en lui tendant le carton de nourriture qu'Emmet s'empressa d'accepter

- Tu me fais honte Emmet et en plus croyez-le ou pas mais à chaque fois qu'on va voir du monde je le préviens pour qu'il se tient bien. Regardez le résultat. Nous dit Rosalie exaspéré

- Essaye de ne pas le mettre en garde la prochaine fois, ça aura peut-être l'effet souhaité. Comme Emmet a le cerveau détraqué c'est peut-être la chose à faire. Lui proposa Alice

- Emmet est là et il vous emmerde ! Tout ça parce que je ne fais de manière comme vous, moi au moins je suis honnête avec moi-même et je ne me cache pas derrière des politesses. Nous dit-il mauvais

- On a blessé tes sentiments Emmy ? Lui demanda Jazz se foutant de sa gueule

- Toi le conseillé de mes deux t'as intérêt à la fermer parce que t'es même pas capable de suivre tes propres conseilles. Si c'était le cas, ta pile électrique t'obéirais aux doigts et à l'œil. Lui répondit-il en ricanant

- Si Jazz aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui obéisse aux doigts et à l'œil comme tu dis, il se prendrait un chien au lieu de sortir avec ma sœur. Ne confond pas femme et animal domestique Emmet parce que sinon je peux t'assurer que tu vas devoir jouer du bâton seul pendant un moment. Lui dit Bella sérieuse

Touché à Alice n'avait pas été très judicieux de la part d'Emmet qui regardait Bella pour voir si elle plaisantait ou pas. Mais contre toute attente il rumina je ne sais quoi avant de finir son repas.

- C'est Dieu en personne qui t'as envoyé sur terre Bella. Ta mission est de clouer le bec à Emmet et tu le fais à merveille. Tu ne veux pas venir vivre chez moi ? Lui demanda Rosalie avec enthousiasme

- C'est pour toi ou pour Emmet que tu veux que je vienne ? Lui demanda Bella de façon tellement sexy que ma queue réagit au quart de tour

Je gigotais un peu mal à l'aise espérant que ça me passerait. Emmet ne va pas me rater si je me lève avec une érection.

- On peut toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Souffla Rosalie avec un sourire en coin

- Heu…je crois qu'on va oublier la colocation vous deux, d'ailleurs on va éviter de vous laisser seule ensemble tout court. Leur dis-je en regardant l'une puis l'autre

On avait l'impression qu'elle communiquait par télépathie, c'est dingue quand même. Bella dégageait une telle sensualité que je devais même intervenir pour qu'elles ne se regardent pas.

- Edward…tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur Bella ici présente. En plus je te signale qu'on a déjà dormis ensemble…dans le même lit…dans sa chambre. Et c'était…

- Ok, y a que moi que ça excite ? Nous demanda Emmet alors que Jazz jura

- Ferme ta gueule Emmet sinon je vais te la fermer. Lui dit Jazz mauvais

- C'est plutôt celle de ta frangine que tu dois fermer si tu veux mon avis. C'est pas moi le plus pervers là tout de suite. Lui répondit Emmet en pointant Rosalie

- Vous êtes tous de grand obsédé. Leur dit Bella

- Dit celle qui s'envoyait trois mecs différents dans la semaine. Répondit Emmet en riant alors que le silence se fit tout à coup

Pour le coup, j'avais bien envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Il m'avait foutu de sales images dans la tête et je pensais à Bella avec tous ces mecs. Elle se faisait vraiment trois mecs en une semaine ? Ca en faisait combien en un mois ? Et en un an ? Depuis quand elle faisait ça au juste ? Putain je te hais Emmet.

Puis je regardais Bella qui devait mal prendre la remarque d'Emmet.

- Je crois me souvenir que tu étais le premier à m'encourager Emmet. Attends un peu que je me souvienne de ce que tu me disais….ah oui « profite Bella parce que une fois que t'es en couple c'est plus du tout pareille et ta vie sexuelle ressemble à un oasis en plein désert », tu te souviens ? Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras

Alors comme ça il l'encourageait ? Bâtard !

- Heu…ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit Bella. Et quand je parlais d'oasis en plein désert, je voulais dire que c'était génial ! Lui répondit Emmet stressé

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Tu disais ça plutôt dans le sens où ça arrivait rarement. Tu m'as même dit de garder ça pour moi sinon tu devras enterrer ta queue au cimetière de Manhattan parce que Rose ne le prendrais pas du tout bien. Lui dit Bella moqueuse

Emmet commença à blêmir avant de regarder Rosalie qui le dévisageait donnant l'impression qu'elle allait le démembrer

- Rosie, c'est pas…

- Oh ferme là Emmet, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse là tout de suite parce que t'es mal barré. Lui dit-elle furieuse

- Mais…t'es contente maintenant ? T'as foutu la merde Bella ! Même l'oasis je ne l'aurai plus maintenant, il ne restera que le désert. Reprocha Emmet à Bella

- Je t'emmerde Emmet, t'avais qu'à pas étaler ma vie sexuelle devant tout le monde et me faire passer pour une fille facile. Je suis d'accord d'avoir eu pas mal de relation sexuelle sans lendemain mais ça ne fais pas de moi une fille qui dit amen à tout et n'importe quoi. JE décidais avec qui, où, et quand et crois-le ou pas mais il m'arrivait de rien faire pendant une semaine. Alors laisse ma vie privé « privé » et j'en ferais de même avec la tienne. Ok ? Lui demanda-t-elle à présent sérieuse

Je voyais bien que malgré son contrôle elle en voulait à Emmet d'avoir dis ça devant nous tous parce que c'était une chose dont elle n'était pas vraiment fière tout comme moi. Qui mieux que moi pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ce sujet sensible. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas être trop dure avec Emmet parce qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité en réalité mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir mis son nez là où il n'aurait pas dû.

Je crois qu'il prit conscience de l'équilibre précaire de la situation parce que son regard changea et il se fit plus calme.

- Compris, plus d'étalage de vie privée. Consentit-il en fixant Bella pour voir sa réaction

Je me tournais aussi vers Bella pour vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien me cacher désormais. Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre son soda et d'en boire une gorgée. Un certain malaise était toujours présent et personne n'osait parler.

Le portable de Bella sonna ce qui cassa ce silence lourd. Bella regarda l'identité de l'appelant avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle hésita une seconde avant de répondre avec hésitation.

- Allo ? Répondit-elle

- Carole ? Je suis désolé mais j'ai un trou de mémoire là. Répondit Bella

Jamais entendu parler d'une Carole moi ? Un faux numéro peut-être ?

- OH OUI ! Ca me revient maintenant ! Comment allez-vous et comment va Luke ? Lui demanda Bella se souvenant de la personne qui lui parlait

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Quelqu'un de vous connait cette Carole ? Demanda Alice

Personne ne connaissait cette fameuse Carole. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

- Soit, Bella nous le dira si elle en a envie. Sinon…Emmet Cullen tu es vraiment un abruti finis ! Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça à Bella ? Fulmina Rosalie

- Je sais que j'ai déconné mais c'est sortis tout seul, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je parlerai avec elle tout à l'heure pour être sûr qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Lui répondit Emmet

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait Emmet, n'en rajoute pas. Elle t'a déjà pardonné. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'il aille imposer une autre conversation de ce genre à Bella

Elle en a déjà assez supporté aujourd'hui.

- Je crois être assez grand pour décider quoi faire ou pas. Tu n'as pas à décider de tout pour Bella, ça ne te regarde pas. Me répondit Emmet pas d'accord avec moi

- Ecoutes Emmet, je n'essaie pas de décider pour Bella mais tu ne sais pas ce que sa journée a été et ce qu'elle a enduré alors que moi si. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu aille lui prendre la tête avec ça. Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et elle a refermé le dossier, pour elle c'est fini. Lui dis-je ferme

Emmet allait rajouter quelque chose mais Rosalie le coupa

- Edward a raison Emmet, laisse tomber et arrête de dire des conneries et tout ira mieux. Confirma Rosalie

Emmet soupira alors que Bella revint avec un petit sourire.

- Hey c'était qui ? En tout cas ce coup de téléphone t'as mise de bonne humeur. Lui dit Alice

- C'était Carole, quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion en allant à Forks. J'ai aussi fais connaissance de Luke, son petit bout qui était trop mignon. On a fait connaissance et il n'a pas voulu me lâcher le pauvre, limite s'il n'allait pas pleurer. Alors Carole a prit mon numéro pour qu'on garde le contact mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réellement m'appeler. Je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait. Nous dit Bella en souriant

- Waouh, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça. Lui dit Alice

- Ca m'était sortis de la tête. Lui répondit Bella

- Et tu as parlé avec le petit ? Lui demanda Angela

- Non, il dort à cette heure-ci. Lui répondit Bella en revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi

- Alors pourquoi elle t'a appelé ? Lui demanda Emmet essayant de dialoguer de nouveau avec Bella

- Eh bien, elle est à New York pour un voyage d'affaire et elle a proposé qu'on se voie avec Luke pour aller manger une glace ou faire autre chose. Apparemment il n'arrête pas de l'harceler pour me voir. Nous dit Bella en riant

- Ca à l'air d'être un petit gars marrant, je ne te savais pas intéressé par les enfants. Lui dit Ben

- Bella a toujours su y faire avec les enfants, elle a un don pour ça. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'essaye même pas, c'est comme si elle avait l'instinct maternelle en elle. Tous les enfants sont fous d'elle. Répondit Alice en regardant Bella avec tendresse

Ma belle releva les yeux vers sa sœur d'abord étonné puis elle lui sourit reconnaissante

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si on ne se bouge pas maintenant on ratera la dernière séance. Nous dit Jazz

- Ouai, on range un peu et on bouge. Répondit Bella en se levant

Je me levais également pour l'aider et tout le monde mit la main à la patte bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire.

- Ca vous dérange si je vais me changer rapidement ? Nous demanda Bella

- Non vas-y, on t'appelle quand on est tous prêt. Lui répondit Rosalie

Bella se dirigea vers la chambre et je me fis violence pour ne pas la suivre. J'avais vraiment envie de la regarder se déshabiller mais j'aurais un autre problème à régler après. Après quelques secondes de réflexion l'envie prit le pas sur la raison. J'allais rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre en entrant silencieusement.

Elle était dans son dressing alors que je m'étalais sur son lit en tenant mon visage en appui dans ma main. Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna avec des vêtements dans les mains et sursauta en me voyant.

- Tu va devoir arrêter de me faire des peurs pareilles si tu ne veux pas me faire mourir prématurément. Me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse alors qu'elle jeta ses vêtements sur le lit

- Et d'ailleurs qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je viens assister au spectacle. Lui dis-je tout naturellement

- Ya un spectacle ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Ben maintenant tu l'es. Lui répondis-je sérieux

- Si vraiment spectacle il y a, il joue à guichet fermé. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Pas pour moi bébé, je suis un vip, je suis de toutes les représentations. Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin

- Que dire de plus…Enjoy the show honey ! Me dit-elle de façon sexy me donnant des frissons

Elle ouvrit son jean en me regardant dans les yeux et le fit descendre doucement me donnant une vue imprenable sur ses jambes nues. J'avais juste envie de me lever de ce lit et de faire courir mes mains sur ses cuisses qui m'appelaient. D'ailleurs mon corps décida pour moi puisque je me sentis me lever.

- Oh non, pas le droit de toucher, je te conseille de rester là si tu veux continuer à mater sinon je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Me prévint-elle alors que je me recouchais de mauvaise grâce

Elle jeta son jean plus loin puis elle s'attaqua au bouton de sa chemise. Une fois fait, elle allait enlever son top quand elle se figea. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa la robe qu'elle avait jetée près de moi et la coinça entre ses jambes. Elle se mit de dos, enleva son top et j'eu à peine le temps de la voir en sous vêtements qu'elle enfila la robe. Je grognais de frustration intérieurement puisque je n'avais pas eu ce que je voulais.

- Crois-moi chérie, si j'aurai fais ce que tu voulais, on ne serait pas sortis de cette chambre. Me dit-elle se retournant vers moi en sortant les cheveux de sa robe

C'était une robe pull avec de larges rayures noires et aubergines dénudant ses épaules lui allant mi-cuisse. Définitivement hot, elle va m'en faire baver ce soir.

**(Lien de la robe dans mon profil)**

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça, plus légère. Dit-elle en ramassant ses vêtements sur le sol pour les mettre dans son panier à linge sale

Sauf que quand elle se baissa, elle me donna une vue imprenable sur une partie de ses fesses puisque la robe était remonté. Putain de merde, en tout cas c'est sûr que je ne la laisserai pas se baisser.

Elle revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur la chaise pour enfiler des bottes en cuir noire montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et revint avec je ne sais quoi sur les mains.

Elle renversa sa tête vers le bas et répartis de la mousse dans ses cheveux. Elle se releva et inspecta sa coiffure dans le miroir avant de déplacer quelques mèches. Elle se lava les mains et enfila une petite veste en cuir noir.

- Alors ça va ? Je suis potable ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse en dévissant son tube de gloss pour l'appliquer sur ses lèvres

- STOP ! Criais-je pratiquement alors qu'elle suspendit son geste en me regardant surprise

Je sautais du lit et m'approchait rapidement d'elle en feu. Je lui enlevais le gloss des mains et le jetait je ne sais où.

- Pas de ça ce soir ! Lui dis-je autoritaire

Elle ne répondit rien et me fixait. Je mis mes mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses et les glissais vers le haut remontant sa robe par la même occasion. Une fois mes mains sur ses fesses, je la soulevais du sol l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de moi. Le tout en la fixant plus excité que jamais

Je fis quelques pas en avant et la plaquais doucement sur le mur. Je posais mon front sur le sien mon regard encré dans le sien, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, je plaquais mes lèvres sauvagement sur les siennes, Bella gémit sous mon assaut. Je n'étais ni tendre, ni doux mais bestiale. Sous souffle brulant sur mes lèvres entrouvertes m'avait rendu fou. Ma langue faisait des choses indécentes dans sa bouche, j'attrapais sa langue entre mes lèvres et la suçais vivement. Mes mains sur ses fesses relevèrent davantage sa robe et je passais mes mains dans son shorty, agrippant ses fesses dans mes mains ce qui la fit reculer sa tête sur le mur mais je ne relâchais pas sa bouche pour autant, je suivis le mouvement n'acceptant pas qu'elle se dérobe.

Je dû quand même la relâcher pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle. Elle était haletante et ses lèvres étaient rougies par mon baiser. Je ne devais pas être mieux en ce moment. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses fesses et la collais contre mon érection ce qui la fit fermer les yeux et basculer sa tête en arrière de façon foutrement sexy. Je me frottais sans aucune gêne contre Bella totalement et désespérément avide de son corps. Bella resserra ses jambes autour de moi et d'un coup elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et c'est elle qui se frotta à moi. Je la laissais prendre les commandes et en profitais pour balader ma langue dans son cou.

- Eh les tourtereaux ! Tout le monde est…OH PUTAIN ! Entendîmes Bella et moi alors qu'on se tourna instinctivement vers la porte

Rosalie se tenait là, la main sur la bouche. Cependant même si elle voyait qu'elle dérangeait, elle ne bougeait pas ni ne regarda ailleurs. Quand à Bella et moi, je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis qu'aucun de nous ne voulait interrompre ce moment.

- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, je croyais pas que…Oh seigneur, t'as raison Bella quand tu disais que je ressemble de plus en plus à Emmet. Maudit soit cet imbécile. Et en plus je reste là à faire la causette, irrécupérable. Nous dit-elle gêné

Elle sorti et referma la porte. Tout le monde nous attendait et nous devions nous séparer malheureusement bien qu'aucun de nous ne le voulait. Bella nicha son visage dans mon cou et me donna de petit baiser tendre qui me firent sourire

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau sur Rosalie.

- Je sais que vous allez vouloir me tuer mais faut vraiment que vous bougiez là, ils sont tous descendu…Heu…si je peux me permettre votre pose et ta tenue Bella c'est trop hot, j'aurai bien pris une photo si j'avais mon portable. En tout cas je me joins à vous quand vous voulez…Bella ma proposition tiens toujours. Nous dit-elle mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle plaisantait ou elle était sérieuse

Elle commençait vraiment à me faire flipper là.

- Rose, tu permets qu'on…Lui dit Bella moqueuse

- Oh ouai désolé, je…descends avec les autres. Nous dit-elle avec un sourire gêné

Elle referma la porte et on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

- C'était bizarre tu ne trouve pas ? Demandais-je à Bella

- Ouai plutôt, je crois qu'on a excité Rose. Me dit Bella moqueuse

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui l'as excité bébé, je crois que tu exciterais n'importe qui. Lui dis-je en massant ses fesses

- Il n'y a qu'une personne que je veux exciter. Me dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ma nuque

- Et c'est le cas crois-moi, je crois d'ailleurs que tu le sens. Lui dis-je en appuyant mon érection sur son centre

- Mmm oui, si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de rester ici avec toi. Me dit-elle la voix rauque

- Et moi donc…pourquoi on le ferait pas ? Lui demandais-je

J'en avais rien à foutre des autres !

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui les ait invité, ça la fou mal si je leur fais faux bond. Me répondit Bella en grimaçant

- Seigneur, que je les déteste. Dis-je dégouté en posant mon front sur la poitrine de Bella

- Allez, lâche-moi qu'on y aille. Me dit Bella en gigotant

Je la relâchais à contre cœur mais restait collé à elle.

Elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne et me tira pour qu'on sorte de sa chambre. On salua rapidement Ben et Angela qui ne nous accompagnaient pas. Bella fit promettre à Ben de se montrer un peu plus souvent et d'arrêter de séquestrer son amie. Il rit et promis de faire de son mieux. On se retrouva rapidement dans l'ascenseur et je collais Bella contre la paroi.

- Je sens que cette soirée va être une torture. Lui dis-je en glissant mon nez dans son cou

- On va passer la soirée avec nos amis, ça va être chouette. Me dit-elle en se tenant à la barre derrière elle alors que je désespérais de sentir son corps toujours plus près du mien

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bella dû me tirer de force pour me faire sortir. Tout le monde nous attendait devant l'immeuble.

- C'est pas trop tôt, vous foutiez quoi depuis tout ce temps ? Nous demanda Emmet

- C'est pas ton problème Emmet. Lui répondis-je

- Si c'est mon problème quand vous nous faites perdre notre…

- C'est incroyable le fait que tu aie toujours un truc à redire. Lui dit Bella exaspéré

- Mais oui c'est ça tout de suite les grands mots ! Si c'était moi qui vous avez fait attendre vous n'auriez pas le même discours. Nous répondit-il

- Seigneur Emmet, juste…tais-toi tu m'épuise. Lui dit Rosalie en soupirant

- De toute façon quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je dise c'est toujours moi qui aie tort. Bouda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son 4X4

- On se retrouve devant le cinéma. Nous dit Rosalie qui le suivit

Jazz et Alice se dirigèrent vers la Mercedes de Jazz alors que j'entrainais Bella avec moi vers ma Volvo en la tenant par la taille

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on les sème ? Lui demandais-je sérieux

- C'est tentant…mais non on ne peut pas. En plus j'ai envie de passer du temps avec eux même si c'est pas vraiment gagné. Me dit-elle alors que je lui ouvris la portière pour qu'elle entre dans ma voiture

Les autres prenaient déjà la route

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est pas vraiment gagné » ? Lui demandais-je en prenant place derrière le volant

- Ben je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais même si je me suis expliqué avec Jazz c'est quand même un peu tendu. Avec Alice aussi et Emmet qui n'arrête pas de chercher la petite bête. Me répondit Bella en soupirant

- Je sais mais je suis là moi ! Et ça va aussi avec Rosalie non ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son genou alors que je pris la route moi aussi

- Tu as raison, tu es là toi et Rose aussi. Me répondit-elle en souriant

Nous arrivions rapidement à destination

Les autres étaient déjà entrés pour se disputer sûrement sur le choix du film.

- Non Emmet, pas moyen que je regarde ce film, je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. En plus je ne pourrais pas tenir tout le film, j'en suis sûre. Je ne supporte pas tout ce qui est en rapport avec la possession démoniaque, ça me fiche trop la trouille. Entendis-je Alice dire alors qu'on s'approcha d'eux

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte Alice, t'es plus une gamine merde grandis un peu. S'énerva Emmet

Il parlait du film « Le Rite », j'avais vu la bande-annonce de ce film et c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air flippant.

- C'est son droit si elle ne veut pas voir ce film. Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir la supporter pendant la nuit quand elle fera des cauchemars. Lui dit Bella défendant sa petite sœur

Emmet se retourna pour voir que Bella et moi étions arrivés. Il soupira fortement avant de se retourner

- Comptez pas sur moi pour me taper le Chaperon rouge de mes deux, ça se voit que c'est un film de gonzesse. Reprit Emmet

- Et si on se séparait ? Les filles vont voir le film qu'elles veulent et les mecs autres chose. Proposa Alice

- Dans ce cas là ce n'était pas la peine de se faire une sortie en groupe. Râlais-je parce que je ne voulais pas me séparer de Bella

- Oh on ne veut pas lâcher sa Bella ? Se moqua Emmet

- Rien à voir, de toute façon quoi que vous vouliez regarder, je ne me séparerai pas de Bella alors faites ce que vous voulez. Dis-je en passant mon bras sur les épaules de Bella alors qu'elle serra la main qui pendait sur son épaule dans la sienne

D'autres personnes arrivèrent derrière nous et regardait aussi les affiches de films pour choisir.

- Et celui-là, « Sucker Punch », il à l'air pas mal. Nous dit Emmet

- Toi tu vois une fille habillé en écolière et tu te sens plus. Lui dit Rosalie

- J'y peux rien moi si rien d'autre vous plait. Ca à l'air d'être un film d'action et il y a des filles, ça doit être pas mal. T'as qu'à trouver mieux. Lui dit-il

Après que les filles aient lu le résumé du film, elles acceptèrent de voir celui-là. On fit donc la file pour acheter les tickets.

- Putain t'as vu comment elle à l'air bonne là fille là-bas devant ? Entendis-je un mec dire derrière moi

Je ne m'en souciais pas davantage

- Je me la ferai bien si ce mec n'était pas collé à elle. T'as vu ses jambes ? Lui répondit un autre

De qui il parlait là ?

- Même si elle est accompagnée ça n'empêche rien. Peut-être qu'elle serait partante ? Dit l'un des deux

- Je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas l'air de ce genre de fille. Elle c'est plutôt le genre intouchable, celle sur qui tu peux fantasmer sans jamais rien espérer de plus. Lui répondit l'autre

La curiosité me poussa à me retourner pour voir de qui ils parlaient et je me tendais en les voyant mater Bella. Putain il parlait de ma Bella ces petits cons. Quand ils réalisèrent que je les fusillais du regard, ils ricanèrent bêtement alors que je voulais leur arracher les yeux. Je resserrais mon bras sur l'épaule de Bella qui leva son visage vers moi pour me demander ce qui se passait.

Mais au lieu de lui dire ce qui se passait, je crois que j'ai réagi comme tout homme dans ma situation, j'ai marqué mon territoire. Je posais ma main sur la joue de Bella et baissais légèrement mon visage pour atteindre ses lèvres. Mais là où Bella s'attendait sûrement à un simple baiser, je l'embrassais fougueusement en pénétrant ma langue dans sa bouche. Ma main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque et j'inclinais son visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Bella emprisonna mon poignet dans sa main avant de décoller ses lèvres des miennes pour respirer.

- Wow, c'était quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour t'embrasser ? Lui demandai-je en faisant l'innocent

- Non mais je sais quand il y a quelque chose derrière. Et là je me dis que c'était à cause des deux gugusses derrière, je me trompe ? Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Tu les a entendus ? Et tu n'as rien dis ? Tu ne les remets pas en place ? Lui demandais-je ahuris

- Bein étant donné que la dernière fois tu n'as pas apprécié que je remette ton voisin en place, je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser faire sur ce coup là. Charmante façon de marquer ton territoire mon cœur. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Suis-je aussi transparent ? Je me retournais pour voir les deux abrutis et les virent me dévisager dégouté. Un sourire moqueur prit place sur mes lèvres et je me sentis fière de me tenir là à côté de la plus belle des femmes. J'aimais le fait que les autres hommes m'enviaient, c'était jouissif.

On acheta finalement nos tickets et nous primes place dans le fond de la salle. Alice voulu à tout prix se mettre à côté de Bella alors que je me mis de l'autre côté avec Rosalie à côté de moi et Emmet en bout de file

Une fois les lumières éteinte, je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me souvenais de la dernière fois où on avait été au cinéma, on n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment et je rêvais de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que maintenant je le pouvais, tellement de choses s'étaient passé entre temps.

Croyez-le ou non mais nous n'avons rien fait de plus de tout le film ! Pas que nous n'en avions pas envie, loin de là mais avec les deux couples en chaleur de chaque côté ce n'était pas l'idéale. Malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour ne rien voir, j'apercevais du coin de l'œil Emmet en train d'essayer de déboutonner le jean de Rosalie pour y foutre sa main, dire que j'avais des hauts le cœur était faible. Comment osait-il faire ça alors qu'on était juste à côté ? Qu'il l'embrasse encore ça passe mais foutre sa main là était vraiment exagéré. Heureusement Rosalie ne le laissa pas faire et le repoussa à chaque fois. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Emmet de la caresser pour autant. Espèce d'obsédé, si maman voyait ça elle ferait une crise cardiaque !

Quand à Alice et Jazz, les seuls bruits qui me venaient d'eux étaient ceux de leurs baisers goulus. C'était vraiment déroutant d'être entourés par des couples qui ne se gênaient pas. Bella quand à elle la pauvre s'accrochait à mon bras désespérément en essayant d'occulter les bruits que faisait sa sœur. J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle de voir faire Alice juste à côté d'elle. Nos amis n'avaient vraiment aucune tenue. Même si Bella et moi n'étions pas des anges, nous avions au moins la décence de ne pas leur imposer ça. Si au moins on était en boite ou autre part où on pourrait aller pour les laisser faire leur cochonnerie je m'en foutrais. Mais pas là alors qu'on est obligé de rester là. En plus la salle était pleine, pas moyen de changer de place. J'eu presque envie de rire en sentant Bella se rapprocher davantage de moi jusqu'à se retrouver presque sur mes genoux.

- Putain c'est la dernière fois que je viens avec eux au cinéma. Murmura Bella en serrant les dents

- Amen ! Lui dis-je en souriant tout en embrassant sa tête

Nous accueillîmes le film avec beaucoup de soulagement Bella et moi. Nous n'attendîmes pas une seconde de plus avant de quitter la salle pour aller respirer. On avait l'impression que ce film avait duré au moins 3h. En plus c'était assez tiré par les cheveux cette histoire et vraiment pas terrible comme film. Pour ce qu'ils ont finalement vu du film, ils auraient pu nous laisser choisir.

- C'est la pire séance de ma vie je crois…entendre Alice et Jazz s'embrasser c'était…j'en ai des frissons. Me dit Bella en faisant une grimace adorable

- Estime-toi heureuse, moi j'avais droit au doigt baladeur de mon frère dans le jean de Rosalie. Lui dis-je moqueur

- Sérieux ? Me demanda Bella choqué

- Je te jure. Lui dis-je en riant

- Ca va t'es pas aveugle au moins ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

- J'aurais préféré l'être pendant 1h30. Lui dis-je alors que les autres arrivaient vers nous

- Alors il était pas mal finalement ce film. Nous dit Emmet content

- Va te faire foutre ! Dîmes Bella et moi en même temps dégouté

Ils nous regardèrent tous comme si on était malades. Ils sont sérieux en plus.

- Ne nous regardez pas comme si on était tarés. Si j'aurai su ce que vous alliez nous faire subir, on aurait loué des films et on serait resté à la maison. Au moins vous auriez eu des chambres à proximités pour faire vos cochonneries au lieu de nous imposer ça. Leur dit Bella mauvaise

- Oh ! Dirent-ils tous mal à l'aise

- Je savais pas que pour vous cinéma voulait dire ça sinon je n'aurai jamais proposé une chose pareille. La dernière fois vous n'étiez pas comme ça. Leur dit Bella

- La dernière fois vous n'étiez pas ensemble et on ne voulait pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Nous dit Alice

- C'est vrai qu'on était super à l'aise là, n'es-ce pas Edward ? Me demanda Bella

- Comme un poisson dans l'eau. Dis-je ironique

- Qui est partant pour aller boire un verre ? Nous demanda Alice

- Moi je dois aller laver mes yeux à l'eau de javel. Leur dis-je

- Et moi mes oreilles. Répondit Bella alors qu'elle me regarda en riant

- Vous exagérez, c'était pas si terrible. Nous dit Emmet

- Ah ouai ? T'es sérieux là ? Jusqu'où tu serais allé si Rosalie ne t'avais pas arrêté ? Parce que j'ai vu plus que tu ne peux le penser. Lui dis-je mauvais

Emmet sembla se rendre compte de ce que j'ai pu voir. Il marmonna je ne sais quoi alors que Rosalie fixa Emmet irrité

- Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer. Nous dit Rosalie

- D'accord avec toi. Lui dit Emmet en attrapant sa main

- Heu…Bella je peux te parler deux secondes ? Lui demanda Alice

- Oui…bien sûr. Lui répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Je t'attends dans la voiture ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, j'arrive. Me dit-elle avant de suivre Alice un peu plus loin

- Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ? Demandais-je à Jazz

- Non, je suis aussi étonné que toi, elle ne m'a rien dis. Me répondit Jazz alors que nous sortions

POV BELLA

Je suivis Alice dans un coin du cinéma.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Alice ? Lui demandais-je inquiète

- Rien de grave rassure-toi. Me répondit Alice en voyant que je m'inquiète

J'acquiesçais attendant qu'elle poursuive

- En faite je voulais te demander si je pouvais dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Me demanda Alice me prenant complètement au dépourvus

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je…j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi pour…être là si tu fais un cauchemar. Je veux être là pour toi pour une fois. Laisse-moi faire ça s'il te plait. En plus ça donnera l'occasion à Edward de faire un break, dis oui s'il te plait. Je veux que tu sache que moi aussi je suis là et que moi aussi je peux t'apporter mon aide. Me dit-elle comme sil elle était en compétition avec Edward

C'était encore sa foutu envie de prendre soin de moi comme moi j'avais pris soin d'elle. Elle voulait se sentir utile en me sachant vulnérable. Ca aurait pu être quelque chose de touchant si je ne connaissais pas la réelle motivation d'Alice derrière ça. En plus je la sentais jalouse d'Edward parce qu'il était près de moi alors qu'elle non. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il sache plus de chose qu'elle et qu'il partage quelque chose avec moi qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

J'étais franchement tenté de l'envoyer balader et de lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas. Ca empirerait les choses entre nous et c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Et j'avais un petit espoir de me tromper, peut-être que ses raisons étaient nobles même si j'en doutais mais j'essayais de m'en persuader. Mais le meilleur argument que je trouvais là-dedans était Edward. Il aurait au moins la possibilité d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil sans moi et mes foutus cauchemars. Il pourrait se reposer et lâcher la pression. Je m'étais habitué à dormir avec lui et je savais qu'il allait terriblement me manquer mais je ne pouvais pas être égoïste, je devais penser aussi à lui puisqu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même.

- Ok Alice, je vais en parler à Edward. Lui dis-je simplement

- Super, Jazz va nous accompagner, tu peux dire à Edward qu'il peut rentrer chez lui. Me dit-elle avant de sautiller jusqu'à la porte

Au moins une qui est heureuse !

Je sortis du cinéma et rejoignais Edward qui m'attendait adossé à sa voiture. Je m'approchais de lui et me mis entre ses jambes alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il

- Si on veut, Alice veut passer la nuit avec moi. Lui annonçais-je

- Oh ! Dit-il étonné mais aussi déçu

- Maintenant qu'elle sait que je fais des cauchemars elle veut prendre soin de moi soi-disant, comme si j'étais un putain de chiot qui…soit, elle veut dormir avec moi. Je suis désolé mon cœur mais si je lui dis non je sais qu'elle va mal le prendre et me dire que tu compte plus qu'elle et bla bla bla. Je la connais par cœur et je sais ce qu'elle va penser. Lui dis-je

- Je te cache pas que ça m'emballe pas de te laisser Bella, je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser avec Alice mais…si tu crois que c'est mieux alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Me dit-il

- Si, bien sûr que si tu as ton mot à dire. C'est juste que je sais que ça va envenimer les choses entre nous si je lui dis non. Laissons la juste pour cette nuit et on verra comment ça va se passer. Lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras

- J'ai pas envie de dormir sans toi, je me suis habitué à m'endormir avec toi et me réveiller près de toi. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Moi aussi je m'y suis habitué mais dis-toi que tu va pouvoir avoir une nuit complète. Lui dis-je toujours dans ses bras

Il m'écarta rapidement de lui en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause ? Me demanda-t-il surpris et en colère

- Non bien sûr que non, c'est pour Alice que je le fais, tu n'as rien à voir avec ma décision. Lui mentis-je à moitié

- J'espère vraiment Bella…Bien, je te raccompagne. Me demanda-t-il

- Non c'est bon, Jazz va nous ramener. Lui dis-je

- Ok, j'espère qu'Alice va se montrer à la hauteur et qu'elle ne fait pas ça simplement pour se prouver qu'elle peut le faire. Me dit Edward pas dupe

Lui aussi pensait la même chose que moi

- Je vais y aller, ils m'attendent. Lui dis-je en voyant Alice s'impatienter

Edward me ramena contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa sensuellement évitant toutefois de déborder.

- Et moi qui pensais que cette nuit allait prendre une toute autre tournure. Souffla Edward

Il pensait qu'on allait enfin passer le cap et j'avoue que j'y avais pensé également

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Lui dis-je

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute bébé mais sache que demain tu seras à moi, pas de discussion possible. Me dit Edward ferme

- Pas de problème, je serais tout à toi. Lui répondis-je

Et c'était vrai, si tout se passait bien j'envisageais d'enfin me laisser aller avec Edward et de lui donner tout de moi.

- J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Allez va avant que ne puisse plus te laisser partir. Je t'appel demain dès que je me réveille et t'as intérêt à me répondre. Me dit-il en picorant mes lèvres des siennes

- Promis, bonne nuit mon cœur. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me relâcha

- Bonne nuit. Me dit-il en en fixant intensément

Je fis quelque pas en arrière avant de me retourner et d'aller vers la voiture de Jazz

Alice entra dans la voiture en me voyant arriver alors que je montais derrière.

- Ca va ? Edward l'a bien prit ? Me demanda Jazz en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur

- Pour quoi le prendrait-il mal ? Il doit être content de passer une nuit bien tranquille chez lui. Répondit Alice à ma place

- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte Alice ? Edward aime prendre soin de Bella et ce n'est pas du tout une charge pour lui alors ne crois pas qu'il soit heureux de laisser Bella cette nuit. Lui dit Jazz pas d'accord avec Alice

Moi je les regardais parler d'Edward et moi sans intervenir. Alice ne rajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé chez nous.

- Tu veux que je reste Alice au cas où ? Je dormirais dans ta chambre et toi avec Bella. Lui dit Jazz sachant très bien comment se passait mes cauchemars

- Tout va bien se passer Jazz, pas besoin de toi. Lui répondit Alice alors que Jazz me regarda désolé

Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissante d'intervenir auprès d'Alice alors que moi je n'en avais pas la force.

Après avoir dis au revoir à Jazz, Alice et moi rentrions chez nous. Je pu voir que la veste de Ben et Angela étaient encore là. Ils étaient resté à l'appartement au lieu de rentrer, j'étais un peu rassuré qu'ils soient là, je me sentais plus en sécurité que si j'étais seule avec Alice. Alice se rendit dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama alors que je fis de même. Je me déshabillais rapidement et mis un pantacourt en coton brun foncé avec un top jaune. Je me démaquillais et brossais mes dents. Au moment où je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice entra dans ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Suis contente de passer la nuit avec toi, ça fait longtemps. Me dit-elle en se glissant sous la couette

- C'est vrai. Lui dis-je en allumant la lampe de chevet

Puis j'allais éteindre la lumière de la chambre avant de me glisser aussi dans mon lit. Une fois bien installé, j'éteignis la lampe de chevet. Alice s'approcha tout de suite de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Comment pouvait-elle me donner envie de hurler et en même temps envie de la câliner ? C'est dingue ça ! Elle gigotait pas mal attendant un signe de ma part. C'est en soupirant intérieurement que je dégageais mon bras pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de moi. Elle se colla directement à moi contente.

- J'ai parlé avec papa. Lui dis-je après un moment

- Pourquoi il t'appelle toi et pas moi ? Lui reprocha-t-elle

- Il ne m'a pas appelé, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé Alice. Lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Oh et qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Comme d'habitude mais tu lui manque beaucoup. Lui dis-je

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si c'était le scoop du siècle

- Bien sûr, depuis quand ne lui as-tu pas parler ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Me dit-elle

- Si c'est le cas c'est que ça fait bien trop longtemps. Alice tu devrais faire un effort. La grondais-je

- Je sais, je vais faire un effort. Me dit-elle

- Tu devrais aller le voir d'ailleurs. Lui dis-je

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Me dit-elle

- Et quand ça sera le moment ? N'oublie pas que tu n'aura plus le temps quand tu reprendras le magasin Alice, c'est maintenant que tu dois prendre le temps. Papa veut tellement te voir et te présenter Lucie, tu devrai vraiment y aller. La poussais-je

- Tu as raison, j'en parlerai avec Jazz pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur une date. Céda-t-elle enfin

- Papa sera fou de joie quand il le saura. Lui dis-je contente

- Ouai moi aussi. Me dit-elle sans grande conviction

Aucun mots ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.

Je me trouvais dans une salle d'opération. Plusieurs médecins se trouvaient autour de la table visiblement occupé avec un patient. Je n'entendais ni ne voyais ce qu'ils faisaient parce que j'étais bien trop loin d'eux. Je m'avançais lentement pour regarder la scène de plus près.

- Ce pauvre garçon n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, il avait la possibilité de s'en sortir. C'est triste de voir un jeune homme avec la vie devant lui succomber si bêtement. Entendis-je un médecin dire

- Oui, si seulement il avait eu un médecin digne de ce nom auprès de lui, il serait en train de manger de cette gelée infecte dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est. Lui répondit un autre

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un médecin avec lui à ce moment là mais qu'il avait été paralysé par la peur. Dit l'une des infirmières

- Dans ce cas là vaut mieux rendre son tablier, il n'y a pas de place pour le doute ou la peur dans un bloc. Si c'est le cas c'est que cette personne n'a rien à faire là. Cracha l'un des médecins

Cette conversation m'intriguait, c'est pour cette raison que je me rapprochais le plus possible. Mais une fois que je fus assez prêt pour voir toute la scène, mon cœur rata un battement en voyant le patient couché sur la table.

C'était Josh ! Mon Josh blanc comme un linge. Et là où je croyais que les médecins étaient en train d'opérer, ils étaient en train de le dépouiller de ces organes. Le thorax de Josh était grand ouvert et tout le monde se servait à sa guise selon ce qu'il avait besoin. Ca me dégoutait de voir ça, les voir faire sans aucune émotion. Voir l'intérieur de Josh comme ça me retourna l'estomac et je me détournais à temps pour vomir.

J'avais des frissons et je me sentais fébrile. Ma tête me tournait et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes me portaient à peine. Je reportais mon attention sur Josh et vit qu'il ne restait presque plus rien de lui à l'intérieur. Son cœur, ses poumons, ses reins, tout était partis.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Entendis-je

Je me retournais et vit le visage de Josh légèrement tourné vers moi. Il me regardait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Je secouais la tête incrédule.

- Tu es venu voir ton œuvre ? Tu ne lâcheras l'affaire seulement jusqu'à ce que je sois enterré et même là je parie que tu viendras vérifier que les verres bouffent ce qui reste de moi. Me dit-il

- Dis pas ça Josh, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça ! Le suppliais-je à travers mes sanglots

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te fais mal ? Me demanda-t-il moqueur

J'acquiesçais incapable de faire autrement.

- La belle blague Bella, arrête un peu ton cinéma s'il te plait. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors fou le camp maintenant. Me dit-il mauvais

Je secouais la tête vivement faisant tomber quelques larmes. Je ne voulais pas le laisser ici tout seul.

- Tu cherche donc à me faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin ? Me demanda-t-il en colère

- Non…je veux être là…pour toi Josh. Je veux…être là pour mon…meilleur ami. Dis-je en suffoquant

A ce moment je n'eu le temps de rien faire jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le sol. Josh s'était assis et m'avais giflé tellement fort qu'il m'avait fait tomber. La douleur sur mon visage n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur.

- Plus jamais…je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler ton meilleur ami, plus jamais tu m'entends ? C'est une insulte dans ta bouche, ça me…dégoute ! Tu me dégoute, non mais regarde-toi là sur le sol en train de pleurer comme une pauvre petite chose, tu fais pitié. Tu ferai mieux de crever Bella, tu n'es rien, strictement rien et pour personne. Me cracha-t-il remplis de haine

Je mordais violemment ma lèvre pour retenir mes suffocations en vain, j'arrivais à plus à respirer. Ma tête commençait à tourner et ma vue se troubla. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur ma poitrine tellement je me sentais oppressé. C'était insupportable et je me sentais sombrer petit à petit. Je tombais sur le sol ne pouvant plus faire un mouvement, j'essayais de me rattraper à quelque chose n'importe quoi en vain. Puis je fermais les yeux essayant de me concentrer pour sortir de cet enfer, quand je rouvris les yeux je me retrouvais dans le noir complet.

J'étais dans ma chambre, tout me revint et je savais qu'Alice était à côté de moi. Les sensations que je ressentais dans mon cauchemar m'avaient accompagné dans mon réveil. J'avais un mal de chien à reprendre ma respiration, ma tête tournait toujours et mon estomac se tordait. Après plusieurs essais pour me ressaisir je n'y arrivais pas. La panique s'empara de moi et je priais pour qu'on me vienne en aide. Dans un geste désespéré j'arrivais à trouver le corps d'Alice et essayait de la réveiller

- Mmm. Gémit Alice alors que je sentais que j'allais perdre connaissance

Je mis toute ma force dans mon bras et je la poussais plus fort.

- Putain Jazz qu'es-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en se frottant le visage

- Je suis où là…Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et me vit enfin

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en me voyant. J'avais ma main dans mon cou n'arrivant pas à respirer normalement.

- NOM DE DIEU BELLA ! Qu'es-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle complètement paniqué alors je retombais dans le lit incapable de rester assise

Que voulait-elle que je lui dise alors que je n'arrivais même pas à respirer !

Alice se mit à pleurer et couru vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Je crois que j'ai vraiment paniqué parce que je ne savais pas où elle était allé. Es-ce qu'elle s'est enfuis me laissant là ?

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'une Angela paniqué. En me voyant elle couru de mon côté pour me redresser.

- Regarde-moi Bella, je suis là ça va aller. Respire comme moi, essaye de copier ma respiration. Alice va me chercher un sac en papier, GROUILLE-TOI. Lui cria Angie

- Calme-toi ma belle ça va aller. Pense à quelque chose de reposant. Me dit-elle alors que Ben entra dans la chambre avec le sac en papier

- Elle fait de l'hyperventilation. Dit Ben en se mettant à côté d'Angela

Ben me mit le sac devant la bouche

- Respire dedans Bella, respire bien profondément. Me dit-il alors que je n'y arrivais pas

J'y arrivais pas putain !

- Faut qu'elle se calme sinon elle va nous faire une arythmie. S'inquiéta Ben

- Ma puce s'il te plait respire, fais ça pour moi. Me dit-elle

Mais j'ai envie que de ça putain !

- Angie raconte lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la calmer. Lui dit Ben anxieux

- Heu…merde qu'es-ce que je pourrais…oh tu te rappelle quand on était encore à Forks et qu'on allait dans cette clairière que tu as trouvé ? Tu te rappelle comme c'était magnifique et si paisible ? Ferme les yeux et rappelle-toi Bella. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce

Je fermais les yeux tout en respirant dans le sac

- Tu te rappelle toutes ces fleurs mauves et blanches ? On se couchait dans l'herbe l'une à côté de l'autre et on profitait du silence et du chant des oiseaux. Le soleil caressait nos peaux et on entendait le bruit de la rivière. Me dit-elle alors que je visualisais parfaitement l'endroit que j'adorais

- Oui c'est ça Bella continue. Me dit Ben alors que je sentais ma respiration se calmer

- On ne parlait pas, on profitait juste de la présence l'une de l'autre laissant le calme nous entourer. On finissait même parfois par s'endormir tellement on était détendu. Me dit Angie alors que je revenais à moi

Je reprenais doucement le contrôle au soin de la voix d'Angie.

- C'est bien ma belle, respire et inspire profondément. Me dit Ben

Ma respiration s'était enfin calmé et Ben retira le sac en papier

- Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant mes pupilles

J'acquiesçais simplement parce que je n'étais capable de rien dire. Je sentis une immense fatigue prendre possession de mon corps.

- Tu nous as fait tellement peur Bella. Me dit Angie soulagé en caressant ma joue

- Laissons-la se reposer. Lui dit Ben en me couchant

A peine avais-je posé ma tête que je fermais les yeux mais j'étais consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'était comme si mon corps s'était mis sur pause mais pas mon esprit

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ben

- Je…je ne sais pas, je…je dormais et…j'ai sentis qu'on me poussait. Je…pensais que j'étais avec Jazz mais…quand je …me suis réveillé…j'ai…j'ai vu Bella en train de suffoquer. J'ai rien pu faire…je ne savais pas…Entendis-je Alice en pleure

- Ce n'est rien Alice, elle va mieux maintenant, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. La rassura Angie

- Mais…imagine que…vous n'auriez pas été là hein ? Qu'es-ce qui ce serait passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Angie ne répondit rien pendant un moment

- C'est de Bella qu'on parle là Alice, elle s'en serait sortis d'une manière au d'une autre. Elle est forte et elle a en elle des ressources qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas. Lui répondit Angie

- On devrait retourner dormir les filles. Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ça devrait aller maintenant. Mais au moindre problème on est là ok ? Lui dit Ben

J'entendis la porte se fermer et des reniflements dans un coin de la chambre. Après quelques minutes, le lit s'affaissa et je sentis la présence d'Alice

- Je suis désolé Bella, tellement désolé. J'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider, je n'ai servis à rien. Me dit-elle en pleurant

Puis je la sentis poser sa tête près de la mienne et prendre ma main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement fort que j'en crèverais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Me dit-elle serrant ma main

Puis je n'entendis plus rien mis à part ses reniflements jusqu'à ce mon esprit embrouillé dû se mettre sur pause quelque part au milieu de la nuit.

POV EDWARD

Je me levais dans un mauvais état ce matin, j'avais eu un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil sans Bella à mes côtés. Moi qui avant n'avais jamais apprécié une présence dans mon lit, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans à présent. J'allais faire couler du café bien corsé avant d'aller prendre une douche qui j'espère me mettrais d'aplomb.

Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillais d'un jean bleu claire et un tee-shirt bleu foncé. J'allais dans la cuisine et me fit des toasts que je beurrais. Je préparais ma tasse de café et m'installais à table. J'attrapais mon portable tout en buvant mon café. A la troisième sonnerie mon ange décrocha enfin me redonnant le sourire automatiquement.

- Comment va ma puce ce matin ? Lui demandais-je

- _Edward ? C'est Angela._ Me dit Angela mal à l'aise

Pourquoi Angela répondait au portable de Bella ?

- Angela ? Heu…bonjour, où est Bella ? Lui demandais-je

- _Elle dort encore. _Me dit-elle alors que je vis qu'il était 11h

Elle a sûrement passé une sale nuit la pauvre.

- Tu es avec elle dans la chambre ? Lui demandais-je me demandant comment elle avait répondu aussi vite

- _Non, j'ai pris le portable de Bella dans le salon pour ne pas que ça la réveille, elle a vraiment besoin de dormir._ Me dit-elle

- Tu ne travaille pas ? Où est Alice ? Lui demandais-je

- _J'ai pas été travaillé aujourd'hui et…Alice est partie à la boutique._ Me dit-elle hésitante

- Angela, qu'es-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Lui demandais-je sachant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond

Elle soupira fortement.

- _Ok, ne panique pas parce que tout va bien maintenant mais Bella a fait une crise cette nuit. _Me dit-elle alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent

- Comment ça elle a fait une crise ? Quel genre de crise ? Et comme tu sais ça ? Ce n'était pas Alice qui dormait avec elle ? Lui demandais fourmillant de questions

- _Calme-toi Edward, je vais tout te dire. Ben et moi on a dormis à l'appartement. Alice est venue nous chercher au milieu de la nuit en panique en criant qu'on devait venir voir Bella. Quand j'ai été la voir elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle faisait de l'hyperventilation et c'était assez sérieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et elle était en panique totale. Ben est venu m'aider et on a essayé de la faire revenir doucement. On lui a mis un sac en papier pour respirer dedans mais ça ne marchait pas et elle était prête à perdre connaissance. J'étais vraiment angoissé et Ben m'a suggéré de lui parler pour la calmer et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je lui ai parlé d'un endroit où on aimait aller toutes les deux quand on était à Forks et je suis arrivé à la calmer. Ca a été dur mais on y est arrivé. Ensuite on l'a couché dans le lit voyant qu'elle était épuisée et elle a directement fermé les yeux et s'est endormis. _Me raconta Angela

- Bon Dieu je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser. Pestais-je contre moi-même

- _Ne te reproche rien Edward, ce serait quand même arrivé si tu avais été là et elle va bien maintenant. _Tenta de me rassurer Angela

- Imagine un peu que vous n'auriez pas été là ? Honnêtement Angela es-ce que tu pense qu'Alice aurait pu gérer ? Lui demandais-je

- _Je…_

- Honnêtement ! Répétais-je

- _Non, je ne crois pas, elle était complètement tétanisée. _Me dit-elle

Je n'aurai pas dû laisser Alice avec elle, j'ai merdé sur ce coup là.

- J'arrive Angela, je serais là dans pas longtemps. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, à tout de suite alors. _Me dit-elle sans m'en dissuader

Je terminais rapidement ma tasse de café et laissait tout en plan. Je pris juste ma veste, mes clés et mon portable et sortis de l'appart. J'aurai dû être là pour elle, je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir été là au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de moi. Je n'osais même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Angela et Ben n'avait pas été là. Je pris rapidement la route de chez Bella à bord de ma Volvo.

C'est quoi ces cauchemars qui la mette en danger bordel ? Elle n'avait pas eu une nuit calme depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Josh. Il était sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en sortir. Pourtant je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces, elle refusait de se laisser contrôler par ses cauchemars. Elle agissait normalement en journée même sachant les nuits qu'elle passait alors qu'elle aurait pu tomber dans la dépression.

J'arrivais enfin chez Bella et Angela m'ouvrit rapidement.

- Elle dort toujours ? Lui demandais-je en entrant dans l'appartement

- Oui, il vaut mieux la laisser pour le moment. Me dit gentiment Angela

- Pardon Angela, bonjour, je suis tellement angoissé pour Bella que j'en oublie les bonnes manières. M'excusais-je

- C'est pas grave, je comprend parfaitement, tu te fais du souci pour Bella. Me dit-elle

- Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurai dû être avec elle cette nuit. Dis-je en faisant les cent pas

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute. Me dit Angela

Je ne répondis rien trop anxieux de savoir comment j'allais retrouver ma Bella.

- Tu as prit ton petit déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-elle

- J'ai bu un café. Lui répondis-je

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me proposa-t-elle

Angela était quelqu'un d'adorable et je voyais maintenant pourquoi elle était la meilleure amie de Bella et la raison pour laquelle elle l'appréciait autant.

- Je te remercie Angela mais je ne peux rien avaler pour l'instant. Peut-être quand Bella se réveillera. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant

- Ok…heu tu veux peut-être aller dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Me proposa-t-elle

- J'aimerai bien oui. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, ça te dérange pas que j'aille faire quelque courses ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Non Angela, fais ce que tu as à faire, je reste veiller sur elle. Lui dis-je

- Ok. Me dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et moi vers celle de Bella

- Edward ?...Tu l'aime vraiment hein ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant

- Plus que les mots ne pourraient le décrire. Lui répondis-je sérieux

- Bella mérite quelqu'un comme toi et elle a de la chance de t'avoir auprès d'elle. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Merci, ton opinion compte pour Bella et donc pour moi aussi. Lui dis-je

Elle acquiesça avant d'aller dans sa chambre

Je rentrais doucement sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de Bella. J'enlevais mes chaussures et ma veste que je posais dans un coin de la chambre. Je m'approchais doucement et entrais délicatement dans le lit. Bella était couché sur le ventre et avait malheureusement son visage tourné de l'autre côté, je ne pouvais donc pas la voir. Je posais mon visage sur l'oreiller et m'approchais le plus possible d'elle. Je posais mon bras sur son dos en espérant qu'elle sente ma présence. Je voulais tellement voir ses yeux pour qu'il me parle, je voulais quelle me dise comment elle allait vraiment. Ca me tuait de ne pas savoir.

Je sentis la fatigue me rattraper tout d'un coup. J'avais très mal dormis avec Bella loin de moi et maintenant que je l'avais de nouveau près de moi, je pouvais enfin dormir. C'est donc comme ça que je m'endormis auprès de ma belle.

POV BELLA

Je fus réveillé par un mouvement près de moi. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux et clignais plusieurs fois avant de tourner mon visage. Edward était endormi à côté de moi, sa main sur mon ventre. Depuis quand était-il là ? Quelle heure il est d'abord ? Je tâtais la table de nuit à la recherche de mon portable mais ne le trouvais pas. Je me redressais pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé par terre mais rien non plus.

- Bella ? M'appela la voix endormis d'Edward

Je me retournais vers lui et le vit frotter ses yeux. Je me recouchais et le regardais. Il se tourna sur le côté pour me faire face et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à collé son front au mien. Le tout en me fixant.

- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il

Apparemment il avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit

- Bien. Lui répondis-je même si je me sentais comme si un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus

- Vraiment ? Parce que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu as foutu la trouille a pas mal de monde cette nuit. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Je sais, je n'ai pas voulu les effrayer. J'ai d'abord essayé de me calmer toute seule mais quand j'ai vu que j'y arrivais pas j'ai réveillé Alice. Lui répondis-je

- Comment s'est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai de vague souvenir en faite. J'ai fais un autre cauchemar et quand je me suis réveillé j'arrivais plus à respirer, je suffoquais et je cherchais par tout les moyens à faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons mais rien. C'était horrible cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ton corps. Je me sentais sombrer et je m'affaiblissais. J'ai vraiment commencé à paniquer quand ma vue s'est brouillé et que je sentais que j'allais perdre connaissance. Ben et Angela ont été fantastiques, je leur dois une fière chandelle. Lui dis-je alors qu'il fit une grimace

- J'aurai dû être là, je n'aurai pas dû laisser ma place à Alice. Me dit-il se sentant coupable

- N'importe quoi, tu ne va pas t'en vouloir pour ça Edward. Ca se serait passé aussi avec toi alors tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Lui dis-je ferme en mettant ma main sur sa joue

- Je continue à croire que…

- Que rien du tout, c'est arrivé et c'est tout. La seule chose à faire c'est que je vais devoir dormir avec un sac en papier sur ma table de chevet c'est tout. Dis-je moqueuse

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Bella, c'est sérieux bon sang ! Me dit Edward en colère en se relevant

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer, c'est si mal que ça ? Tu préfère que je me terre dans mon coin et que je fasse tout ce que je peux pour ne plus jamais fermé l'œil de toute ma vie jusqu'à devenir un zombie ? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui demandais-je

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me serra fort contre lui

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à en rire comme toi. Tu es tellement forte, n'importe qui dans ta situation serait déjà en dépression alors que toi tu tiens bon. Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je me fais du souci et je n'arrive pas à le cacher. Me dit-il dans mes cheveux

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire Edward, je te demande juste de ne pas m'en vouloir d'essayer d'avancer malgré ça. Soufflais-je

Parce que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et s'il ne m'aidait pas je n'y arriverai pas

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchis de cette façon. Me dit-il en me relâchant

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas et sautais du lit.

- Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je

- 12h30. Me dit Edward en regardant son portable

- T'es sérieux là ? Lui demandais-je choqué

- Oui, je suis là depuis 11h. Me dit-il

Putain comment j'ai fais pour dormir autant.

- Je suis morte de faim. Dis-je en sortant du lit

- Je veux bien te croire. Va prendre une douche et je vais voir si je peux préparer quelque chose. Me dit Edward en sortant du lit

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Edward. Laisse-moi juste me rafraichir et je vais préparer le déjeuner. Lui dis-je

- Ne discute pas Bella. Me dit-il en sortant de ma chambre

Ok, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'allais donc une douche qui ne sera pas de trop.

POV EDWARD

J'allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner quand j'entendis du bruit. Angela était dans la cuisine

- Hey, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Lui dis-je

- J'ai fais le moins de bruit possible. Elle est réveillée ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui elle vient de se réveiller et elle a faim, je suis venu voir si je pouvais lui faire quelque chose. Lui répondis-je

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça je m'y colle. Me dit Angela

- T'es sûr ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demandais-je

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit en rougissant

- C'est gentille mais ça va aller. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle

- C'est pas de refus mais te dérange pas je vais me servir. Lui dis-je en ouvrant le frigo

Je me servis un jus de fruit et m'asseyais à table. Je me doutais bien que j'allais mettre Angela mal à l'aise en restant là au lieu d'aller au salon, mais je voulais qu'elle commence à s'habituer pour que sa gêne par rapport à moi disparaisse.

- Bella t'as dis quelque chose sur cette nuit ? Me demanda Angela en épluchant des légumes

- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, elle m'a juste dis qu'elle s'est réveillée d'un cauchemar et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Elle a d'abord essayé d'y arriver toute seule comme tu t'en doute. Elle ne changera jamais, toujours a essayer de s'en sortir toute seule. Mais quand elle a vue qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle a réveillé Alice. En parlant d'elle, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas resté près de sa sœur ? Lui demandais-je

Elle qui voulait aider Bella, c'est au moment où elle a besoin d'elle qu'elle déserte

- Alice a été bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avec Bella. Elle s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation. Elle a proposé de rester veiller sur Bella mais j'ai bien vu que ça l'effrayait, elle avait peur que Bella ne refasse une autre crise et qu'elle ne puisse pas intervenir. J'ai donc proposé de rester. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, je comprends qu'elle ne puisse pas faire face à ça. Je suis médecin et voir Bella comme ça m'a fait peur alors imagine quelqu'un qui ne s'y connait pas. Me dit Angela en coupant les légumes à présent

- Si elle ne sait pas gérer elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour rester avec Bella. Imagine que tu n'aies pas été là avec Ben ? Lui demandais-je en voulant un peu à Alice

- Alice ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer Edward et on était là avec Ben alors tout va bien. Je sais que tu es inquiet et c'est normal mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Alice. Me dit Angela

Elle a raison mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- C'était la première fois n'es-ce pas ? Que Bella a une crise pareille ? Me demanda Angela en jetant les légumes dans une casserole

- Oui. Je ne sais pas si Bella t'en a parlé mais elle fait des cauchemars depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Josh et à chaque fois qu'elle en fait, elle se réveille en sueur et haletante. J'ai toujours su la calmer jusqu'ici et ça n'a jamais été aussi loin. Lui dis-je en buvant

- Tu as passé toutes tes nuits avec elle depuis Josh ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour me voir

- Oui et j'ai dû insister pour que Bella accepte. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule à son réveille. Mais quand Alice a su que Bella faisait des cauchemars, elle a voulu passer la nuit avec sa sœur pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle à son tour. Lui dis-je

- Je comprends maintenant les motivations d'Alice, elle a voulu prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait s'occuper de Bella. Me dit Angela

- Tu sais Angela, je ne pense pas que je lui en voudrais autant si les motivations d'Alice étaient nobles mais elles ne le sont pas. Elle a ce lien avec Bella qui est trop…je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Dis-je cherchant mes mots

- Fusionnels. Je sais que la relation d'Alice et Bella est complexe. Bella est très protectrice et à l'écoute d'Alice et ce depuis leur enfance. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre à condition de connaitre leur histoire. Bella a été là quand Alice a eu un manque énorme à combler et elle a trouvé en Bella ce qu'elle cherchait. Depuis, Bella est devenu Le pilier dans la vie d'Alice et même si Bella essaie de couper le cordon elle n'y arrive pas. D'une, parce qu'Alice est solidement attaché et de deux parce qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle se sentirait coupable de repousser Alice alors que tout ce qu'elle demande c'est de l'amour et de l'attention. Peu de gens peuvent comprendre, moi j'y arrive parce que je les connais depuis très longtemps et que Bella se confie à moi. Me confia Angela

- A quoi ressemblait l'enfance de Bella ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Son enfance je ne sais pas parce que je ne l'ai pas connu à cette époque, c'était quand leur mère était encore avec eux. J'ai connu Bella au lycée, elle faisait partie des personnes qui t'intrigue mais que tu ne peux pas approcher parce qu'elle était intimidante. Elle était toujours seule et je savais que c'était par choix parce que beaucoup la voulait dans leur groupe. Mais elle refusait préférant rester seule. Elle avait cette espèce de mélancolie et tristesse dans les yeux, j'ai plusieurs fois voulu aller vers elle mais j'étais bien trop timide et je ne voyais pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle voudrait être vu avec quelqu'un comme moi. Elle était belle, intelligente et populaire même sans le vouloir. On l'invitait dans toutes les fêtes et les sorties, on lui prêtait même des relations avec des professeurs ou des hommes mariés. Elle alimentait les ragots à elle toute seule sans le vouloir. Dit-elle en mettant un plat dans le four

Elle se mit à ranger et faire la vaisselle tout en parlant. Je la soupçonnais de trouver plus facile de me parler en me tournant le dos. Elle me parlait, c'était déjà un début.

- J'imagine le genre de personne qu'elle était. Mystérieuse à souhait. Dis-je en souriant me disant que j'aurai aimé la rencontrer à cette période

Je suis sûre que je l'aurais aimé comme je l'aime aujourd'hui. Reste à savoir si elle ne m'aurait pas jeté.

- Quand à moi…j'étais aussi seule qu'elle sauf que ce n'était pas par choix. Je n'étais pas assez cool pour faire partie d'un groupe et les jeunes de cet âge peuvent être très cruelles. J'étais comme qui dirait…persécutés par certaines filles et c'était toujours la peur au ventre que j'allais en cours. Je me demandais ce qui allait bien pouvoir m'arriver aujourd'hui et j'empruntais les couloirs de l'école avec méfiance. Tout le monde voyait ce que je subissais et jamais personne n'est venu à mon aide. A ce moment là je comprenais ceux qui voulaient mettre fin à leur vie à cause de ce genre de persécution. Quand tu y pense maintenant tu te dis que c'était ridicule et que ce n'était que des petits problèmes mais quand tu te trouve en plein dedans c'est quelque chose qui te gâche la vie…

- Oh Angela ! Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. Lui dis-je sachant qu'elle avait même songé au suicide à cette période

- Ne le soit pas parce que dans mon malheur j'ai rencontré un ange. Me dit-elle en souriant tout en se retournant pour s'adosser au comptoir

Elle ne me regardait pas cependant, elle avait le regard dans le vide comme si elle se remémorait cette période

- C'est au moment où je ne voyais pas de porte de sortie et que j'étais prête à craquer que Bella m'a tendu la main. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Jamais je n'oublierais ce jour, le jour où elle m'a sauvé et que j'ai repris confiance en l'humanité. Je me suis dis qu'il existait encore des personnes avec un cœur. Jamais je ne m'étais dis que Bella la solitaire et envié de toutes me sortirait de cet enfer. Le jour où ça c'est passé et qu'elle venu à mon aide, j'ai été soulagé comme jamais mais j'étais aussi morte de peur. Dit-elle avec un triste sourire

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant m'en empêcher

- Parce que même si Bella m'avait sorti de là, c'était exceptionnel. Je me suis dis que c'était certainement la seule fois qu'elle me viendrait en aide, qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle a décidé d'aider la pauvre petite Angela et qu'après son intervention on me fera payer deux fois plus pour se venger. Mais j'ai eu tout faux, je ne m'étais pas douté une seule seconde que ma vie allait complètement changer. Quand je suis rentre chez moi jusqu'au lendemain matin j'avais une boule au ventre me demandant ce qui allait se passer pour moi. Je m'étais imaginé plein de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. En arrivant au lycée, Bella était sur le parking assise sur un banc en train de lire. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu et je n'osais pas aller vers elle. Je me suis donc résolu à rentrer quand j'ai entendu qu'on m'appelait. Quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu Bella courir vers moi en me souriant. Je te jure que j'ai regardé derrière moi s'il n'y avait personne d'autre parce que c'était impossible que ce sourire me soit destiné. Fit-elle en riant alors que je la suivis

- Et là elle m'a fait la bise en me disant qu'elle m'attendait. J'ai cru qu'elle se foutait de moi ou que c'était une sorte de pari qu'elle avait dû faire avec quelqu'un. Mais je m'en suis vite voulu d'avoir cru ça parce qu'elle ne m'a plus lâché depuis ce moment. On était tout le temps ensemble et on est vite devenu inséparable. Plus personne n'est venu s'en prendre à moi depuis que Bella m'avait pris sous son aile. D'ailleurs tous les types du lycée voulaient devenir amis avec moi pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Bella, c'était hilarant. Même si cette période est loin derrière moi, jamais je n'oublierais ce que Bella a fait pour moi parce que…je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu aujourd'hui sans elle et ce n'est pas une blague. Je peux t'assurer que je ne serais pas celle que je suis sans Bella, elle m'a sauvé. Me dit-elle ému

Bella m'avait déjà raconté l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Angela mais avoir le point de vue d'Angela était toute autre. Je pouvais vraiment me rendre compte de l'impacte qu'a eu Bella sur la vie d'Angela même si elle ne s'en vantait pas. Bella était déjà un sacré brin de femme à cet âge là.

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi eu du mal avec Alice, elle ne m'appréciait pas au début. Elle me voyait comme une menace pensant que j'allais lui voler Bella. Ca n'a pas été évident mais on est arrivé à se comprendre et ça va mieux maintenant. Mais…Alice renferme certaine chose en elle je le vois bien et je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça va exploser. Elle est en train de changer et pas en bien. Elle multiplie ses crises envers Bella et elle devient de plus en plus possessive. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas, Bella va devoir intervenir très bientôt. Me dit Angela alors qu'on entendit une porte s'ouvrir

Bella apparu les cheveux mouillé avec un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine étonné.

- Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Angela

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule après cette nuit. Lui dit Angela en souriant

Bella la regarda ému avant de franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient et prendre Angela dans ses bras un bon moment. Angela lui frottait le dos et lui murmurait je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Je les voyais autrement maintenant en connaissant entièrement leur histoire. Elles en avaient fait du chemin depuis. Elles étaient les meilleures amies, colocataires, elles avaient fait leurs études de médecines ensembles et étaient médecins toutes les deux. Elles faisaient plaisir à voir, je trouvais leur relation magnifique.

Bella relâcha Angela et je vis cette dernière essuyer le visage de Bella. J'imagine que Bella a dû remercier Angela d'avoir été là pour elle cette nuit. Ca l'avait émue aux larmes. Cependant elle se reprit rapidement. Elle ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de jus de fruits.

- Le déjeuner sera vite prêt. Lui dit Angela

- Merci Angie, tu es un ange. Tu nous as préparé quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Une quiche aux légumes. Je sais que tu aime celle que je prépare. Lui dit-elle en souriant

- J'adore, merci. Lui répondit Bella en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi

- Alice m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne rentrera pas tard. Lui dit Angela

- Oh et comment elle va ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils

- Eh ben elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir su réagir. Lui répondit Angela

- C'est ridicule, c'est pas de sa faute. Et j'ai bien envie de dire que c'est elle qui l'a cherché. Dit Bella en soupirant

Bon point pour toi ma Bella. Angela ne répondit rien et se contenta de vérifier son plat au four.

- Qu'es-ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Bella

- Je dois encore bosser mon piano et appeler le conservatoire pour leur demander quand je dois signer mon contrat et commencer à travailler. Lui répondis-je

Finis le stresse maintenant, j'ai hâte de commencer.

- Et je te fais perdre du temps. Me dit Bella comme une affirmation

- Tu ne me fais jamais perdre mon temps bébé mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. Lui affirmais-je en posant brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes

Elle me sourit en retour alors que je lui posais la même question

- J'ai promis à Josh de faire un tour chez lui et il se peut que j'appelle Carole pour qu'on se voie. Il fait beau et se serait bien qu'on emmène Luke au parc. Me dit-elle contente

Ca lui changera les idées de sortir un peu et de passer du temps avec ce Luke.

- Beau programme. Lui dit Angela

- Je suis désolé Angie de t'avoir fais perdre une journée de travail. Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Tu peux venir avec moi chez Josh et après on ira au parc ? Lui demanda Bella gêné

- T'es gentille mais ça va aller. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter d'une journée à rien faire. Lui dit Angela

- Tu es sûr ? Je te promets que ça sera un plaisir que tu m'accompagne. Insista Bella

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire chez Josh ? Et c'est toi que le petit veut voir. Non vraiment Bella je serais mieux ici. Lui répondit Angela

- Ok comme tu veux mais si tu change d'avis tu me le dis. Lui dit Bella

Angela sortit son plat du four alors que Bella fit rapidement une salade. Nous déjeunions tout le trois ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. Angela était vraiment une fille agréable.

Le portable de Bella sonna dès qu'on eu fini de déjeuner. Elle décrocha rapidement.

- Oh justement je pensais à vous. Répondit Bella en souriant.

Ca devait être Carole

- Non 16h c'est parfait. Répondit Bella

- D'accord, la première qui arrive appelle l'autre. Très bien à toute à l'heure alors, il me tarde de voir le petit bout. Dit-elle en riant

Puis elle raccrocha.

- C'était Carole ? Lui demanda Angela

- Oui, je dois les voir au parc tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs je devrais acheter quelque chose à Luke tu crois pas ? Lui demanda Bella

- Ca lui ferait plaisir en effet. Lui répondit Angela

- Oui mais quoi, j'ai aucune idée de ce que voudrait avoir un petit garçon. Dit Bella

- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là, à part une voiture je ne vois pas. Lui répondit Angela

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de réfléchir quand je soupirais d'agacement

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été un petit garçon ? Leur rappelais-je alors qu'elles me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds

Puis elles se mirent à rire.

- Oh je suis désolé, je n'y ai même pas pensé mon cœur. Me dit Bella

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle on pense en te voyant. Me dit Angela avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle avait dire une connerie

C'est moi qui me moquais d'elle pour le coup.

- Dis donc Angie tu te lâche à ce que je vois. Lui dit Bella moqueuse

- Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. Lui répondit-elle sans me regarder

- Y a pas de mal. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Bon, qu'es-ce que tu me conseille d'acheter alors ? Me demanda Bella

- Je sais pas, faut que je vois pour te dire ça. Lui dis-je

- Bien, ça veut dire que toi et moi on va aller faire les magasins de jouets. Me dit Bella en souriant

- Ok, ça ne me dérange pas. Lui dis-je sincère

- Bien, le temps de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle et on y va. Me dit Bella en se levant

- Non, non, non, vous y allez tout de suite. Je m'occupe de ranger, allez-y vous n'avez pas le temps. Lui répondit Angela en la poussant en dehors de la cuisine

- Merci Angie, je te revaudrais ça. Lui dit Bella

- Rien du tout, tu ne me dois rien. Allez va avant que je me fâche. Lui répondit Angela

- Tu m'attends deux secondes ? Je reviens. Me dit-elle alors que j'acquiesçais

- Je suis contente qu'elle ne garde pas de séquelle de cette nuit. Enfin…je sais qu'elle en garde quand même au fond d'elle mais elle ne le montre pas et ça, ça veut dire qu'elle se bat pour avancer. Me dit Angela en débarrassant

- Tu as raison, Bella est une battante. Répondis-je d'accord

Bella revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait enfilé un gilet noire par-dessus son débardeur blanc et portait des spartiates lui montant jusqu'aux chevilles. Parfaite et sexy quoi qu'elle porte ! Mais bien que j'adorais son petit short, ça me plaisait pas que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Mais je me gardais mes réflexions pour moi de peur que Bella le prenne mal.

- On y va ? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant son sac

- On y va, merci Angela pour le déjeuner. Dis-je avant de partir

- De rien, amusez-vous bien. Nous dit-elle

- Toi aussi, bisou Angie. Lui dit Bella avant de m'entrainer avec elle dehors

Nous nous retrouvions rapidement dans ma voiture en direction du magasin. Je soupçonnais Bella de se dépêcher pour ne pas me retenir trop longtemps. Bien que j'aurais voulu passer ma journée avec elle, je devais quand même avancer dans mon travail et commencer à mettre certaines choses en place. Je ne devais pas attendre que le conservatoire m'appelle pour me bouger, je devais leur montrer que j'étais motivé et que je prenais tout ça au sérieux.

- Qu'es-ce que tu pense de celle-là ? Me demanda Bella une fois dans le magasin de jouet

Elle me montrait une voiture simple sans artifice sans grand intérêt pour un garçon. On aimait le spectaculaire et pas ce genre de chose.

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'il aimera. Lui dis-je en grimaçant

Bella soupira et continua à chercher de son côté et moi du mien. Je tombais sur une grosse voiture avec de grosses roues de couleur noir et rouge vif, elle en jetait. En plus elle était téléguidée, pas de doute il adorera. Je la pris et allait la montrer à Bella

- Tu es sûr que ça plaira à un gamin de 4ans ? Ce n'est pas trop ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe

- C'est jamais trop et crois-moi, ça lui plaira. Lui garantis-je

Elle me cru sur parole et alla à la caisse. Après que le vendeur ait emballé la voiture, Bella et moi bataillions pour payer mais Bella finit par avoir gain de cause prétextant qu'elle voulait que ce cadeau vienne d'elle.

10 minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions devant le restaurant de Josh puisqu'il habitait juste au dessus.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je repasse te chercher ? Lui demandais-je

- Certaine, en plus il fait super beau, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Me dit-elle alors que je m'inquiétais plus de son petit short qui risquait d'attirer l'attention

- Mais Central Park est assez loin d'ici. Tentais-je de la dissuader

- Edward…c'est à 20minutes à pied, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Va faire ce que tu as à faire et on se retrouve plus tard. Me dit-elle

- Ok, comme tu veux, je t'attends chez moi après ta balade avec Carole. Consentis-je

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sensuellement baladant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eu à peine le temps de ressentir l'effet de ses lèvres sur les miennes qu'elle me relâcha.

- A toute à l'heure mon cœur. Me dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec une vue imprenable sur ses fesses moulé dans son short. Je serrais mes mains sur le volant pour m'empêcher de me lancer à sa poursuite. Je respirais plusieurs fois essayant de me calmer. Je devais arrêter de réagir comme ça sinon je deviendrai fou. Bella était avec moi et elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs alors je devais lui faire confiance et me comporter mieux que ça.

Une fois chez moi, j'appelais le conservatoire. On me passa directement le directeur. Il m'avoua qu'il allait justement m'appeler en fin d'après-midi puisque mon contrat était prêt et que je ne commençais que dans une semaine. Il me demanda de venir le lendemain en fin d'après-midi pour signer mon contrat.

C'est donc plus serein que je me mis à mon piano.

POV BELLA

Je remarquais que les vitres extérieures du restaurant de Josh étaient différentes. Elles avaient dû être cassées lors de…l'incident. Je me rendais seulement compte que c'était la première fois que je revenais depuis. Une fois à l'intérieur, certaines choses étaient différentes. Le comptoir, le bar et les vitres de séparations dans la salle avaient été changé. Je supposais que tout ce qui avait été détruis avait été remplacé. Je prenais seulement maintenant l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Hey salut Bella, ça fais plaisir de te voir, ça fais longtemps. Me dit Jared en se plantant devant moi

- Oh salut, oui ça fait longtemps. Lui dis-je pensive

- Tu n'étais pas revenu depuis hein ? Me demanda-t-il

- Non. Lui répondis-je

- Ca fait bizarre de voir ses changements, je ne me suis pas habitué tout de suite mais ça va maintenant. Ca aurait pu être pire. Me dit-il

- Tu as raison mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, ça fais un peu de nouveauté. Dis-je en respirant un grand coup

- Ouai, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Me répondit-il

- Tu as vu…dans quel état c'était ? Lui demandais-je

- C'était un vrai désastre avec tout ces éclats de verre par terre, un vrai carnage mais une fois que tout a été déblayé ce n'était pas si terrible. Vince a fait du bon boulot, je crois que sans lui les travaux auraient prit plus de temps. Me dit-il

- J'imagine, Josh lui mettait la pression et lui il mettait la pression aux travailleurs. Comment a réagit Josh en voyant les changements ? Demandais-je

- Il en a pas vraiment parlé à vrai dire, il est rentré et il a tout inspecté un moment avant de tous nous remercier. Puis il est monté et on ne l'a plus revu. Je crois que ça lui a fait quelque chose quand même de revenir ici, le contraire aurait été étrange. Me confia Jared

- En tout cas c'est du bon boulot et à ce que je vois le restaurant est toujours aussi bondé, ça veut dire que tout va bien. C'est toi qui es en charge de tout maintenant ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui pour la plupart mais j'ai dû engager quelqu'un pour la compta parce que comparé à Josh j'y connais rien. Sinon tout le reste c'est moi et je peux te dire que je comprends pourquoi Josh pétait aussi souvent un plomb, c'est du boulot de diriger une équipe. J'ai franchement hâte qu'il reprenne les commandes pour que je puisse souffler. Me dit-il en soupirant

- Il n'en a pas parlé ? Lui demandais-je

- Lui non mais moi si. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je lui cède la place et il a dit pas pour le moment. Donc voilà, je suis coincé ici pour un petit bout de temps encore. Me dit-il

- Josh a confiance en toi, t'imagine même pas ce que ça signifie de te laisser tout gérer pour lui. Il a encore besoin de temps avant de revenir travailler alors prend soin de son bébé. Lui dis-je compatissante

- Ouai, mais qu'il ne tarde pas trop quand même hein ? Pousse-le dans ce sens. Me dit Jared en riant

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Bon je vais aller le voir. Lui dis-je en tapotant l'épaule de Jared

Je pris l'ascenseur et montais au premier. Ne voulant pas faire déplacer Josh, je pris le double qui était dans en dessous d'une planche du parquet et ouvrait la porte.

- Josh ? T'es où ? L'appelais-je en déposant le cadeau pour Luke dans le couloir

Je le prévenais quand même de ma présence au cas où il ne serait pas présentable.

- Au salon ! Me cria-t-il

Je longeais le couloir et entrait directement dans le grand salon en cuir noir. Josh était assis les jambes plâtrés allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Salut toi. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui pour lui faire la bise

- Salut tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui mais c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander ça, fait quoi de rentrer chez soi ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est reposant. Je retrouve enfin un semblant d'intimité et c'est si bon de n'entendre aucune machine ni de bip incessant. Me dit-il

- J'imagine. Ca va pour te déplacer ? Lui demandais-je

- Dans l'ensemble ça va, Vince a déplacé certaines choses pour que je ne bute pas dedans et il a mis certaines choses à ma portée. Me dit-il

- Avoue qu'il a été super avec toi-même si t'as été salaud avec lui. Lui dis-je en souriant

- C'est vrai mais ne va pas lui dire que j'ai dis ça. Me dit-il en chuchotant comme s'il était là.

Je lui tapais gentiment sur l'épaule en riant.

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, il est où en faite ? Lui demandais-je

- Il est partis il ya une petite demi-heure pour se reposer. Je crois qu'il a pas mal délaissé sa boite pour s'occuper de mes affaires alors maintenant que je suis là il va pouvoir reprendre. Me dit Josh

- Oui mais toi tu ne compte pas reprendre maintenant hein. ? Lui demandais-je

- Pas tout de suite, je vais me reposer quelque jours et après je vais reprendre progressivement. Le fait d'être dans ce putain de fauteuil ne m'empêche pas de faire certaines choses. Je vais commencer par vérifier ma compta et les bons de commande et puis on verra. Me dit-il enthousiaste

- Dis, ça t'as fais quoi de revenir ici ? La vérité. Lui demandais-je

- Je…je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, je n'arrive pas à réaliser encore. En plus avec les changements qu'ils ont fait, c'est comme si c'était un autre endroit en quelque sorte. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas changé grand-chose mais pour moi c'est énorme. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Me dit-il les yeux dans le vague

- Je pense que le fait que certaines choses aient changé est une bonne chose. Lui dis-je

- Tu as sans doute raison. Me dit-il en souriant

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi tant que je suis là ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca te dérangerais pas de descendre m'apporter quelque chose à manger ? Je crève de faim. Me dit-il

- Pas de problème. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je en me levant

- Je sais pas ce qu'il y a la carte alors…prend-moi ce que tu veux. Me dit-il

- Ok, je reviens vite. Lui dis-je en sortant de l'appart

Une fois arrivé en bas, je tombais de nouveau sur Jared

- Hey, Josh veut quelque chose à manger. Comme il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a la carte il m'a demandé de choisir…

- Je m'en occupe, attends-moi là. Me dit-il avant de disparaitre en cuisine

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un grand sac

- Voilà, je pense que ça devrait lui plaire. Me dit-il

- Ok, je te fais confiance, merci Jared. Lui dis-je

- Je t'en prie Bella. Me dit-il en souriant

Je me dépêchais d'apporte la nourriture à Josh. Une fois dans le salon, je sortis les plats du sac. Josh les inspecta minutieusement avant d'en choisir un. Ca semblait lui plaire puisqu'il ne fit pas de critique. Josh était le genre de personne qui a la critique facile mais avare en compliment en ce qui concerne la cuisine. J'attendis qu'il finisse avant de mettre les restes au frigo à sa portée.

- Tu veux autre chose avant que je parte ? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer

- Non ça va aller, merci d'être passé ma puce, ça m'a fais plaisir. Me dit-il baillant

- Et moi ça me fais plaisir que tu sois enfin sortis. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, à n'importe quelle heure. Lui dis-je avant de lui embrasser le front

- Promis. Me dit-il à moitié endormis

Je pris le plaid qui recouvrait le dossier du canapé et le couvris. Il s'était déjà endormi le pauvre. Je récupérais mon paquet dans le couloir et sortis sur la pointe des pieds. Il était 15h30 quand je quittais le restaurant. Je profitais du temps magnifique et marchais jusqu'à Central Park. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris mon MP3. Je marchais en regardant les gens autour de moi. Il y avait de tout des parents avec leurs enfants, de jeunes et vieux couples, des petits jeunes sortant du lycée et bien sûr des hommes seuls cherchant des proies potentiels.

D'ailleurs plusieurs m'avaient abordé mais je m'étais vite dérobé à leur jeu minable. Mon portable sonna alors que j'étais à quelques pas du parc.

- Allo ? Répondis-je

- _Bella ? C'est Carole, je voulais juste vous prévenir que Luke et moi sommes arrivés au parc et nous vous attendons. _Me dit-elle

- Je serai là dans quelques minutes. Lui répondis-je en pressant le pas

- _Ne vous pressez pas nous sommes en avance. _Me dit-elle

- A tout de suite alors. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçu l'endroit où on devait se retrouver. Je les retrouvais plus loin assis sur un banc. Carole portait une jupe blanche courte et un top rouge et des ballerines rouges. Elle avait les cheveux châtain un peu comme moi et les cheveux mi-longs raides. Le petit Luke était assis à ses côté et portait un short kaki, un polo blanc et une casquette kaki. Il était trop mignon. Je ne pu empêcher mon sourire en les voyant. Luke m'aperçu en premier et tira sur le bras de sa mère. Quand elle me vit elle se leva avec Luke et me sourit.

- Bella, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir, vous êtes encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois. Me dit-elle

- Premièrement je pense qu'on a plus ou moins le même âge alors j'aimerai bien qu'on se tutoie et de deux je pense qu'on peut se faire la bise non ? Lui demandais-je

Je me sentais bien avec cette fille, elle me mettait à l'aise.

- Désolé tu as raison, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les personnes que je ne connais pas vraiment, on ne sait jamais comment ils peuvent réagir. Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour me faire la bise

- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends mais pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre. Lui dis-je en riant alors qu'elle sembla mal à l'aise fuyant mon regard

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et laissais tomber me disant que je me faisais des idées.

- Et où est le petit champion ? Demandais-je en le voyant caché derrière sa mère

- Il est toujours un peu timide au début. Luke tu dis bonjour à Bella ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le plaçant devant elle

- Bonzour. Me dit-il la tête baissé

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Lui dis-je en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur

Il leva doucement son visage vers moi et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il m'embrassa sur la joue

- Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! Tu mérite un petit quelque chose maintenant. Tu permets que je lui donne un petit cadeau ? Demandais-je à Carole d'abord

- Bien sûr c'est adorable de ta part mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Me dit-elle néanmoins contente

- Ca m'a fais plaisir. Lui dis-je en sortant le paquet cadeau du sac

- Pour moi ? Me demanda Luke avec ses grands yeux marron

- Oui c'est pour toi, viens t'asseoir pour l'ouvrir. Lui dis-je alors que je lui pris la main pour l'emmener vers le banc

Une fois assis correctement je lui mettais le paquet entre les mains. Il déchirait le papier avec ses petites mains impatientes et quand il commença à voir la boite de la voiture, il déchira le paquet plus rapidement.

- Une voiture ! Dit-il tout excité

- Oui mais regarde Luke, il y a une petite commande et tu peux la conduire avec, c'est super non ? Lui demanda Carole

- Oui. Dit-il en voulant ouvrir le paquet

- Non mon chéri, tu ne peux pas jouer avec ici sinon tu va l'abimer. On l'ouvrira à l'hôtel. Lui dit-elle

- D'accord. Lui dit-il déçu

- Tu n'as pas oublié de dire quelque chose à Bella ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Meci Bella, elle est trop zolie. Me dit-il content

- De rien mon grand. Lui dis-je en passant ma main sur sa tête

- Ca te dis qu'on marche un peu ? Me demanda Carole

C'est donc tous ensemble qu'on se promena dans le parc. Luke marchait entre sa mère et moi nous donnant la main à toutes les deux. Ca me faisait bizarre de me promener avec eux alors que je n'étais rien pour eux. Après tout j'étais une étrangère, juste une personne rencontrée dans un aéroport. Ils me laissaient rentrer si facilement dans leurs vies, ça en était déroutant. Agréable bien sûr parce que j'appréciais leur compagnie mais déroutant quand même. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient entrer si facilement dans ma vie et Dieu sait que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Maman la glace ! Cria Luke en voyant le camion de glace près de la plaine de jeu

- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer un peu avant ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Après, veux la glace. Lui demanda-t-il en faisant une petite moue adorable

- D'accord comme d'habitude ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui. Lui répondit-il en souriant

- Bella tu veux quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Non merci Carole, c'est gentille. Lui dis-je

- Comme tu veux. Tu le surveille le temps que je revienne ? Me demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac

- Pas de problème, on va s'asseoir là-bas. Lui dis-je en désignant un banc à proximité

Elle alla acheter la glace alors que j'emmenais Luke s'asseoir sur le banc

- C'est quoi ta glace préférée Luke ? Lui demandais-je

- Deux boules de socolat avec des petits morceaux de socolat dedans et de la crème et un biscuit. Me dit-il avec enthousiasme

- Waouh ! Et tu es sûre que tu vas tout finir ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

Il hocha vivement la tête

- Grand-mère Léa elle aussi elle aime bien le socolat. Le dimanche elle me fait toujours un dessert au socolat. Me dit-il excité

- Elle a l'air génial ta grand-mère dis-moi ! Constatais-je

Ca se voyait qu'il l'adorait

- C'est la meilleure de toute la planète et la tienne elle est zéniale aussi, non ? Toutes les grands-mères sont zéniales. Me dit-il comme si c'était normal

- Tu as raison. Lui répondis-je avec un brin de nostalgie

- Et la tienne elle est comment ? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses grands yeux innocents

Bonne question ça ! Il m'avait prise au dépourvu là.

- Je ne sais pas Luke, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

Je me demandais d'ailleurs si mes grands parents étaient encore vivants. Je savais que les parents de Charlie avait trouvé la mort il y a bien longtemps dans un accident de voiture mais en ce qui concerne les parents de René, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Comme le sujet René était tabou, tout ce qui se rapportait à elle l'était aussi. Pourtant j'avais le sentiment qu'ils devaient être des gens bien malgré le caractère et le comportement de leur fille. Si Eleanor s'en était bien sorti, ça signifiait qu'ils avaient été de bons parents.

- Pourquoi tu les a zamais vu ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est une longue histoire d'adulte Luke, tu es trop petit pour la comprendre. Lui dis-je alors que Carole revenait avec trois glaces dans les mains

Elle tendit celle au chocolat à son fils et me tendit une barquette avec de la glace à la vanille et de la crème fraiche

- Tout le monde aime la glace ne le nie pas et ne prétend pas faire un régime parce que tu as un corps superbe. Me dit-elle ne me laissant pas le choix

- Merci. Lui dis-je en acceptant

Elle prit place et commença à manger sa glace.

- De quoi es-ce que vous parliez ? Vous aviez l'air bien sérieux ? Nous demanda-t-elle en dégustant sa glace

- De mamie et du socolat. Bafouilla Luke la bouche remplit

- Oh ! Répondit simplement Carole en fronçant les sourcils

J'avais l'impression qu'elle était nerveuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa mère !

Carole et moi discutions du boulot et j'appris qu'elle était dans l'immobilier. Elle cherchait des appartements et des maisons pour de riches futurs propriétaires. Elle voyageait pas mal et elle emmenait Luke aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait. Etant divorcé ce n'était pas facile tout les jours mais elle s'en sortait. Puis elle me posa des questions sur ma vie, mes amis et ma famille. Je lui racontais tout mais quand elle me demanda où était ma mère, je lui dis juste que je ne préférais pas en parler. Ce qu'elle respecta puisqu'elle changea de sujet rapidement.

- Maman, peux aller jouer ? Demanda Luke quand il finit sa glace

Il avait des traces de chocolat partout autour de la bouche

Sa mère prit une lingette dans son sac et lui essuya la bouche et les mains.

- Tu peux y aller mais ne t'éloigne pas ok ? Reste là où maman peut te voir. Lui dit-elle avant de lui donner un bisou sur le front.

Ces deux là étaient très proches et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

- Il est craquant, ça doit être difficile de lui refuser quelque chose. Dis-je en voyant Luke rejoindre les autres enfants

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, il me fait sa petite moue et je craque pratiquement chaque fois. Et les fois où je résiste je me sens coupable après. C'est dur d'avoir à jouer deux rôles en même temps. J'aimerai être qu'une maman cool mais je dois parfois jouer la carte de l'autorité et ça je n'aime pas. Brian arrivait à le recadrer sans problème quand il le fallait et ça me convenait comme ça, je n'avais pas à jouer au gendarme mais maintenant…finit-elle en soupirant

- Tes parents ne t'aident pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Si bien sûr, mes parents sont géniaux. Ma mère le garde à chaque fois que je ne peux pas mais…j'essaye de ne pas trop me reposer sur elle. Elle a eu sa part et elle doit se reposer maintenant, je dois assumer seule. Ce n'est pas que difficile tu sais, je ne me plains pas. Luke est un garçon assez sage dans l'ensemble et une grande source de bonheur. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai remonté la pente après le divorce s'il n'avait pas été là. Me dit-elle avec un triste sourire

- Il y a longtemps que tu as divorcé ? Lui demandais-je hésitante

Je ne voulais pas trop lui en demander. M'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle attisait ma curiosité.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre c'est ok, je ne voulais pas…

- Non non ça va, c'est juste que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Ca fait 1 an et demi maintenant, Luke avait 2ans et demi. Il m'a quitté pour une fille plus jeune, elle était à peine majeure. Il prétendait que mon boulot me prenais trop de temps et que le reste je le consacrais à mon fils. Soi-disant que je le délaissais ! Comment j'aurai pu me consacrer à lui quand il rentre à 23h et que je suis crevé ? Lui il rentrait et il mettait les pieds sur la table. Moi j'allais au travail, j'allais chercher Luke à la garderie, je lui préparais son gouter, puis je devais faire le ménage, le diner, donner le bain au petit. Jamais il ne m'a proposé son aide pour quoi que ce soit. C'était trop…ce qui est arrivé était inévitable. Quand on est un couple, on fait tout pour épauler l'autre et pas le regarder trimer sans rien faire…Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Me dit-elle gêné

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne m'embête pas et en plus c'est moi qui aie demandé. Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard il va vous regretter. Il va se rendre compte de ce qu'il a perdu. Il voit toujours Luke ? Lui demandais-je

- Une fois toutes les deux semaines et encore, il ne s'intéresse pas tant que ça à notre fils. Me dit-elle peiné

- Et Luke, comment il le prend ? Lui demandais-je

- Disons que pour lui c'est plutôt une obligation d'aller chez son père, il n'aime pas vraiment. Il est habitué à un certain environnement et chez son père…c'est souvent Beverly sa compagne qui surveille Luke. Elle le pose devant la télé et lui donne à manger c'est tout. Je suis contente au final qu'il ne le voit pas plus que ça même si c'est triste pour Luke de ne pas avoir réellement de père. Me dit-elle les yeux dans le vague

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Le jour où il décidera d'enfin se réveiller ce sera trop tard, Luke n'aura plus besoin de lui. Lui dis-je

- Je ne sais pas, je doute qu'il ait une quelconque fibre paternelle. Me dit-elle en soupirant

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, Kevin qui a 23 ans et Elena qui en a 20. D'ailleurs ils sont fous de Luke, ils le pourrissent à chaque fois qu'ils le voient. Kevin est le seul mâle à part mon père que Luke connaisse. Il l'emmène jouer au Base-ball à chaque fois qu'il peut, d'ailleurs mon fils est leur mascotte. Elena l'emmène au cinéma ou en balade quand elle voit que je suis surmené et que je n'ai pas le moral. J'ai une famille formidable et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Tu semble bien entouré en effet. Lui dis-je enviant sa famille soudé

- Assez parlé de moi et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit quel âge à ta sœur ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Alice a 21 ans et elle travaille dans une boutique de vêtements dont elle sera bientôt propriétaire. Lui dis-je

- C'est cool ça et vous vous entendez bien ? Me demanda-t-elle

Bonne question ! Avant j'aurai dis oui sans hésitation et maintenant je ne sais plus.

- Oui, aussi bien que deux sœurs qui habitent sous le même toit. Dis-je le plus honnête possible

- Je vois, il y a des hauts et des bas. C'est comme ça dans toutes les familles tu sais. Un petit ami ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

- En effet, Edward. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a choisis la voiture pour Luke. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Et ? Dis m'en plus Bella, fais pas ta timide. Me dit-elle excité

Elle me faisait penser à Alice

- Il est professeur de piano et il va enseigner au conservatoire. Il a 27 ans et il est adorable, je crois que j'ai touché le jackpot en réalité. Dis-je rêveuse

- Et physiquement, il est comment ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Parfait ! Il a les yeux vert, ses cheveux un peu en bataille le rende mortellement sexy, un corps parfait. Je ne pense pas exagérer quand je dis que c'est le fantasme de toutes femmes. Dis-je partagé entre la fierté de l'avoir et la peur de le perdre

- Waouh ! Faudrait que je rencontre cet apollon parce que je doute de ce que tu me dis. Un homme pareil ne peut pas exister. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, garde-le très près de toi Bella, je parle en connaissance de cause. Les femmes sont dangereuse et la tentation est partout, personne ne cracherait sur un homme pareil. Me prévint-elle

- Je le sais, j'en ai déjà fait les frais. Dis-je en grimaçant

- Quoi il t'a trompé ? Me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux

- NON, Dieu merci non, je ne serai plus avec lui si c'était le cas. C'est juste que je voie le regard des femmes sur lui et certaines vont plus loin en s'offrant vulgairement à lui. Mais je relativise, je ne peux pas avoir la peur au ventre à chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec lui, ce ne serait pas vivable, pour aucun d'entre nous. Je lui fais confiance et advienne que pourra, c'est le revers de la médaille. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec une bombe et t'attendre qu'à avoir les bons côtés. Lui dis-je

- Tu as raison, ma mauvaise expérience me fait voir le mal partout. Si tu as confiance en lui alors c'est bien. Me dit-elle

Luke nous faisait des gestes pour qu'on le regarde descendre du toboggan. On lui fit aussi des gestes pour montrer qu'on le regardait. On riait quand Carole se tourna vers moi assez crispé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Visiblement elle hésitait à me demander quelque chose.

- Carole, si tu veux me pauser une question vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger. Me moquais-je

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

- En faite ce que j'ai à te dire est assez délicat. Je t'aime beaucoup Bella et même si on se connait à peine je sens un lien entre nous. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais je t'assure que je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que…je ne veux pas que tu pense que je t'ai manipulé ou quelque chose du genre parce que c'est faux. Me dit-elle sérieuse

Elle commençait à m'inquiéter là !

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Je comprends rien Carole ! Lui dis-je nerveuse

- Quand on s'est rencontré à l'aéroport je ne savais rien de tout ça, je n'ai même rien soupçonné, je te promets. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant que j'ai découvert certaines choses. Je veux que tu me crois Bella, je ne suis pas là pour te piéger ou quoi que ce soit. Me dit-elle se voulant rassurante

Je ne comprenais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je sentais les embrouilles à plein nez et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Bon sang parle Carole parce que tu me fais vraiment flipper là. Lui dis-je impatiente

- Ok, en faite si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te voir et pour que tu voies Luke évidemment, il voulait tellement te voir. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Me dit-elle énigmatique

- Comment ça pas la seule raison ? Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu voulu me voir ? Lui demandai-je inquiète

Elle me fixa un moment avant de souffler pour se donner du courage

- Depuis que j'ai découvert ce que je m'apprête à te dire ça me travaille, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'aurai pu passer au dessus de ça et continuer ma vie sans m'en soucier mais je n'ai pas pu Bella. Et si ça s'avère vrai, ce serait vraiment incroyable qu'on soit tombé l'une sur l'autre comme ça. Je veux juste que tu m'écoute attentivement et que tu aies l'esprit ouvert. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Carole, je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me dire mais je pense que tu te trompe. Et de toute façon je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux rien savoir. Si c'est quelque chose qui va chambouler ma vie je ne veux pas savoir, j'ai assez de merde à gérer comme ça et ce n'est pas le moment pour…

- Toi et moi Bella, on n'est pas des étrangère l'une pour l'autre et ce bien avant qu'on ne se rencontre à l'aéroport. Je suis sûr à 99% de ce que j'avance. Alors tu va m'écouter que tu le veuille ou pas parce que c'est important. Me dit-elle fermement

Ca avait l'air sérieux et une partie de moi me disait que ce qu'elle allait me dire était d'une importance capitale pour moi et que ça changerais beaucoup de chose ! Etais-je capable d'en entendre plus ou devais-je fuir le plus vite possible cette femme qui m'était si sympathique et saine d'esprit jusqu'ici ? Elle et moi on n'était pas des étrangères ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

**Alors ? Votre avis ? Je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez apprécié. Je me doute que la plupart d'entre vous s'attendaient au lemon dans ce chapitre mais certaines choses devaient se passer avant, vous le comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre qui comportera le lemon…ou pas. Je sais que je suis pas sympa mais j'essaie de l'être promis, lol. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et laissez moi une petite review pour montrer que ce que j'écris compte pour vous. Bisou les filles et à très vite**

**P.S : Vous aimez quand je mets les liens de certaine tenue de Bella dans mon profil ou ça vous est égal ? Histoire que je sache si je continue ou pas. Bisou**


	28. Chapter 27

**Salut à toutes, je sais que je suis horriblement en retard mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté, je vous jure.**

**Comme une tuile n'arrive jamais seule, après mon chargeur réparé, c'est un saleté de virus qui est venu me pourrir la vie.**

**Pas moyen de m'en débarrasser donc j'ai dû réinitialiser mon pc.**

**Malheureusement mon programme Word aussi s'est fait la malle par la même occasion, je vous dis pas comment j'étais dégouté.**

**Et comme j'ai plus le programme j'étais bloqué.**

**Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, j'ai téléchargé Open Office que je n'aime pas du tout.**

**Mais c'est pour dépanner en attendant de trouver une solution pour installer Word.**

**Mais j'arrive pas à me faire à Office, j'ai un blocage et ça me tue.**

**J'ai dû adapté mon texte à Office puisque toute la mise en page était à refaire.**

**Je vous épargne le reste mais je voulais que vous sachiez que ce retard n'était pas voulu.**

**Je suis désolé pour les reviews mais je n'ai pas pu y répondre à cause d'un problème de connexion. Comme j'ai Wi-fi, ça vient et ça part mais là c'est vraiment la galère pour avoir un minimum de connexion.**

**Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce chapitre rattrapera cette mésaventure et qu'il vous plaira surtout.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews et comme d'habitude vous êtes parfaites et adorables, je vous adore et vous me donnez l'envie de me surpasser.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire mais...je suis vachement nerveuse quant à vos réactions alors soyez sympa avec moi:( bisou et on se retrouve en bas**

**P.S : Ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour les reviews et pensez à m'en laisser quand même:(**

**CHAPITRE 27**

POV BELLA

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je à Carole troublé

- Quand…quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois…j'ai eu comme une sorte de déjà vu. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi parce que j'étais sûr de ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant, je n'oublie jamais un visage. Et un jour en allant chez ma mère…quelque chose m'a interpellé sur une des photos qui se trouvait sur la cheminée. Cette photo avait toujours été là et je l'avais déjà vu mais cette fois là…j'avais un sentiment étrange, quelque chose qui m'a poussé à l'examiner de plus près. Et là, en voyant cette photo, j'ai eu un flash de toi Bella, cette photo m'a fait penser à toi. Me dit-elle en me fixant

Pour le coup je ne savais pas quoi dire puisque je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Es-ce qu'elle allait me sortir un truc sur la réincarnation ou quelque chose du genre ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me sortir un truc sur le paranormal sinon je pars. J'ai l'esprit ouvert mais jusqu'à un certain point, faut quand même pas déconner.

- Carole je vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire. Lui dis-je curieuse

- Bella…cette photo était une photo de ma mère et ma tante à l'époque du lycée. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir une ressemblance flagrante avec toi Bella. Tu avais certains traits de ma tante et pratiquement les mêmes cheveux que ma mère. Tu comprendras que je me suis posé des questions, je savais au plus profond de moi-même que ce n'était pas une vulgaire coïncidence. Me dit-elle sûr d'elle

- Qu'es-ce que tu essaie de me dire là ? Qu'on a de la famille en commun ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse

Mais Carole ne riait pas du tout elle. Au contraire elle me regardait comme si j'avais tapé dans le mil.

- Tu plaisante là ? Tu ne pense pas vraiment que…

- Bella, quel est le prénom de ta mère ? Me demanda Carole sérieuse

- Mais…pourquoi ? Et s'il te plait ne l'appelle pas comme ça, pour moi ce n'est que ma génitrice, rien de plus. Lui dis-je ne supportant pas qu'on qualifie René de mère

En tout cas pas la mienne. Carole sembla étonnée que je pense ça de ma soi disant mère mais ne dit rien.

- Ok excuse-moi…alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Me demanda Carole

Je regardais Carole attentivement avant de soupirer.

- René, elle s'appelle René. Lui dis-je avec un certain dégout

Le visage de Carole s'éclaira d'un coup comme si tout se mettait en place. Elle se jeta à mon coup et me serra assez fort avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir étant donné que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Carole, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle me relâcha presque les larmes aux yeux

- Oh Bella si tu savais ! Me dit-elle et cette fois une larme coula le long de sa joue

- Justement je voudrais bien savoir alors explique-moi. Dis-je impatiente surtout en voyant son état

- Bella, la fille à côté de ma mère sur la photo dont je t'ai parlé…c'était René. Ma mère et René sont sœur Bella. Ce qui fait de nous des cousines. Me dit-elle pleurant de joie

Quoi ? Carole ma cousine ? Sa mère est la sœur de René ? Ma tante ? Alors c'est…

- Eleanor ? Dis-je incrédule

- Tu…tu connais ma mère ? Tu savais ? Me demanda-t-elle choqué

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais dis son nom a voix haute. J'étais perdu là !

- Oui…enfin non je ne la connais pas. J'ai entendu parler d'elle très récemment d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas son existence avant. J'ai toujours cru que René était fille unique. Lui dis-je doucement essayant de digérer ce que venait de m'annoncer Carole

J'ai une famille ? J'en ai toujours eu une bien sûr, Charlie, Alice et moi formons une famille mais je parle d'une grande famille avec des cousins, des cousines. Je refrénais ma joie parce que si ça se trouve elle est venue vers moi que par simple curiosité et elle ne souhaite pas que je fasse partie de la famille.

- Qui t'en a parlé ? Me demanda–t-elle curieuse

- Mon père, il y a quelques semaines de ça. Disons qu'il a toujours gardé un œil sur ta famille. Il m'a appris que j'avais une tante qui s'appelait Eleanor qu'elle vivait à Staten Island, mariée et qu'elle avait trois enfants. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle était artiste peintre. Lui répondis-je

- En effet, tout est exacte. J'en déduis qu'il est toujours officier de police ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Shérif maintenant et comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu crois que je serais venu te voir ici sans en savoir un peu plus ? Ma mère m'a raconté l'histoire de René assez vaguement je dois dire. Elle m'a apprit qu'elle était assez populaire au lycée et très belle fille. Qu'elle a rencontré ton père à une fête et qu'ils ont tout de suite accroché. Elle m'a dis que ton père était un gars très bien et qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup parce qu'il n'était pas le genre de mec avec qui ta mè…René sortait habituellement. Ton père a réussit à avoir son diplôme alors que René non. Ton père avait réussis à trouver du travail très rapidement mais ma mère n'a jamais su où, d'ailleurs personne ne le savais parce que René n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle a suivit ton père sans l'accord de ses parents et elle n'a plus donné de nouvelle à personne depuis. Elle n'a assisté ni au mariage de ma mère, ni à aucune de nos naissances, rien. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, entre René et ma mère ce n'était pas le grand amour. Ma mère ne m'en a pas dis plus. Me dit-elle frustré

Elle avait un air d'Alice quand elle faisait ça.

Cousine ! On est cousine putain, je n'arrive pas y croire et pourtant tout concorde parfaitement. Ce que Carole vient de me dire rejoint exactement ce que m'a dit mon père. Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible. Carole est ma cousine et ça fait de Luke un genre de petit cousin ? Incroyable ! Je l'ai rencontré par hasard à l'aéroport et il s'avère qu'elle est de ma famille

- Hey tu es avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je suis juste en train de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi de me dire que je suis en face de ma cousine. Lui dis-je émue sentant mes lames monter

Carole est de ma famille et elle est là devant moi. Ca me faisait tellement plaisir

- Pareil pour moi, on a pas beaucoup de famille tu sais. Il y a mes grands parents et mes parents bien sûr, sinon il y a mon frère et ma sœur et Luke, c'est tout. Comme mes grands parents…NOS grands parents n'ont eu que deux enfants…et maintenant j'ai deux cousines et…un oncle ? Dit-elle pas très sûr de la façon dont elle devait considérer Charlie

- Il serait ravi d'être ton oncle crois-moi, il a toujours apprécié ta mère, il ne m'en a dit que du bien. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Elle sourit pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Dis…tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé quand René et ton père on déménagé ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'en dises plus. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi mais…

- Ils ont emménagé à Forks, dans l'état de Washington puisque c'était là que mon père avait décroché son boulot de policier. Apparemment je suis arrivé très rapidement, puis quatre ans après c'était Alice. Elle nous a quittés quand j'avais 8 ans et Alice 4, c'était la dernière fois qu'on la voyait. Lui dis-je en serrant les poings

Je n'étais même pas triste en racontant l'abandon de René, j'étais juste en colère contre elle d'avoir été aussi égoïste et lâche.

- C'est…c'est horrible, comment a-t-elle pu ? Vous étiez tellement jeune ? Luke a l'âge qu'avait Alice, jamais je ne pourrai faire ce qu'elle a fait, c'est si égoïste ! Excuse-moi de parler comme ça d'elle mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'on fasse du mal comme ça un enfant et vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir à cause d'elle. Me dit Carole peiné

- Je ne te cache pas que ça a été très dur au début, Alice pleurait tout le temps. Je devais sans cesse m'occuper d'elle et j'ai commencé très tôt à faire les tâches ménagères. Mon père devait continuer à travailler pour nous nourrir et je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider. Mais on s'y est fait finalement et on s'en est très bien sortis sans elle. Dis-je fière de nous

- Et comment ! Vous pouvez être fière de vous et René ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté. Mais…pourquoi ton père n'a pas contacté la famille quand ça s'est passé ? On aurait pu aider ! Me dit-elle déçu

- Mon père y a pensé au début, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec nous et il paniquait à l'idée de ne pas s'en sortir. Il avait son chagrin à gérer plus nous sur le dos et son boulot. Mais il s'est ravisé, ce n'était pas à ta mère de réparer les conneries de René. Il savait qu'elle l'aiderait et…il ne voulait pas s'imposer comme ça après toutes ces années. Lui dis-je d'accord avec mon père même si j'aurai aimé les connaitre plus tôt et faire partie de leur famille

- Pourtant il aurait dû, ma mère aurait aidé avec plaisir. Elle aurait adoré rencontré ses nièces, on a perdu tellement de temps ! On aurait pu faire connaissance il y a des années de ça. Me dit-elle triste

Elle a raison, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes !

- C'est vrai…mais le destin s'en est chargé, on s'est enfin rencontré. Dis-je heureuse

- Oui, quelle histoire hein ? C'est tellement incroyable et…c'est génial. Je suis contente d'avoir osé venir te parler. Ma mère n'en croira pas ses yeux, elle m'a même dit que René ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, qu'elle disait qu'elle ne gâcherait sa silhouette pour rien au monde, faut croire qu'elle a changé d'avis. Dit-elle avec une certaine irritation concernant René

Elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas après ce que je lui avais raconté et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, loin de là.

- Faut croire que la vie à Forks était d'un ennuie tellement mortel qu'elle a voulu de quoi s'occuper. Lui dis sarcastique

- On ne fait pas des enfants parce qu'on s'ennuie, si c'est ce qu'elle a fait, permets-moi de te dire que peut importe la raison pour laquelle tu ne la porte pas dans ton cœur, je la partage. Me dit-elle en colère

Pour Carole le sujet des enfants était très sensible.

On resta silencieuse quelques minutes, chacune se remettant de nos émotions. C'était quand même énorme ce qui arrivait. Du jour au lendemain ma famille s'agrandit.

- Va falloir que je rencontre Alice et Charlie. Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment

- Pas de problème pour Alice puisqu'elle habite avec moi mais ça va être un peu plus dur pour Charlie puisqu'il habite Forks. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Ca me faisait plaisir qu'elle veuille rencontrer Alice et Charlie

- Mais ça va devoir attendre puisque je rentre demain chez moi. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec Alice à Staten Island, ma mère n'en reviendra pas. Et mes grands parents je ne t'en parle même pas, ils vont être fous de joie, ils ne le montrent pas mais ils sont très malheureux que René ait disparus comme ça sans donner de nouvelles. C'est dur pour des parents de se dire que ton enfant ne veut plus te voir et le fait qu'elle ait caché votre existence sera encore pire. Elle nous a privé de vous deux et a caché votre existence à mes grand parents, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Je ne vais rien dire à personne pour le moment, je le ferais quand vous viendrais parce que sinon tu peux être sûr que Kevin et Elena vont débarquer. De toute façon on garde le contact et on arrangera ça. Me dit-elle excitée

Waouh ! Je vais rencontrer mes grands parents, ma tante, mon cousin et ma cousine, c'est juste…énorme. Quand Alice saura ça, elle sera folle de joie.

- Bella je suis vraiment désolé mais on doit y aller Luke et moi. Je dois le faire dormir assez tôt puisqu'on doit prendre le Ferry à la première heure demain matin. Me dit-elle déçu

- Ok pas de problème. Lui dis-je

- LUKE ! Hurla-t-elle me faisant péter les tympans par la même occasion

- Carole bon sang ! Lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles

- Oh désolé Bella c'est l'habitude. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me disputer à chaque fois que je hurle comme ça. Mais comment tu veux te faire entendre d'un gamin de 4 ans sinon. Me dit-elle désolé alors que moi j'essayais de retrouver une ouïe convenable

Luke revint en courant vers nous, les mains pleines de sable.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre tes mains dedans Luke, je t'ai pourtant prévenu que les chiens venaient faire leur besoin là. Lui dit-elle en attrapant une lingette pour lui nettoyer les mains

- Il ferait mieux de frotter ses mains sur son pantalon d'abord avant que tu n'utilise les lingettes sinon les grains vont coller à sa peau. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne l'essuie

Elle me regarda étonné avant de regarder les mains de son fils.

- Je crois que tu as raison, merci. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle montra à Luke comment faire

Il frotta énergiquement ses petites mains sur lui avant que Carole ne lui essuie les mains.

- Bella elle vient avec nous ? Lui demanda Luke avec espoir

- Non mon bébé, je t'ai dis tout à l'heure qu'on venait juste voir Bella un petit moment avant de rentrer chez nous. Lui expliqua-t-elle

- Moi veut qu'elle vienne. Lui dit-il limite en pleurant

- Hey ne pleure pas mon grand, je te promets qu'on se reverra vite. En plus tu peux demander à maman si tu peux m'appeler au téléphone. Tu veux ? Lui demandais-je

- Peux maman ? Lui demanda-t-il en faisant une moue adorable

- Oui mais faudra être sage et le mériter alors ! Lui dit-elle

- Promis. Lui répondit-il content

- Bella…j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps et faire plus ample connaissance mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche plus cousine. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je la serrai également contre moi chaleureusement avec beaucoup d'émotion.

- Tu crois que tu va pouvoir cacher ce secret à ta famille ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse en la relâchant

- Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas, je ne lâche rien même sous la torture. Mais ne tarde quand même pas trop à venir sinon c'est nous qui viendront. Me dit-elle sérieuse

- Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais on s'arrangera avec Alice pour trouver un moment. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on reste longtemps. La prévins-je

- On verra ça plus tard. Luke, tu dis au revoir à Bella ? Lui demanda sa mère

Il tira sur ma main pour que je me mette à sa hauteur. Puis il passa ses petits bras autour de mon cou me prenant par surprise. Ca me fit plaisir qu'il se sente assez à l'aise avec moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je refermais mes bras autour de son petit corps. Il me fit un bisou mouillé sur la joue qui me fit rire avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu viendras hein et te montrerai ma sambre et tout mes zouets. Me dit-il en levant les bras en l'air pour me montrer qu'il avait beaucoup de jouet

- Promis Luke. Lui dis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue douce

- Carole…prends soin de toi et…je suis contente de connaitre enfin ma cousine, tu as fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire aujourd'hui. Et tu as en quelque sorte réalisé un rêve, avoir une grande famille, je te remercie de ton obstination pour ça. Lui dis-je reconnaissante

- Tu n'es pas la seule à être contente que la famille s'agrandisse. Je vois d'ici les diners qu'on se fera et les fêtes. Ca sera génial, j'ai hâte. Me dit-elle excitée

- Moi aussi, au revoir vous deux. Lui dis-je en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule

- Au revoir cousine et à bientôt. Me dit Carole en prenant la main de Luke d'un côté et mon cadeau de l'autre.

Après un dernier signe de la main, je quittais le parc direction de l'appart. Je voulais aller directement chez Edward mais il fallait que je parle rapidement à Alice de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'en croira pas ses yeux. Mais je redoute une chose ! Je ne sais pas comment lui apprendre que je savais à propos d'Eleanor. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai à lui dire de cette façon. Il est possible qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dis une chose aussi importante. Après mûre réflexion je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'oubli et c'était vrai, je n'avais pas repensé à cette histoire jusque maintenant. Et maintenant que j'y pense je n'avais même pas parlé de ma visite chez papa à Josh. Avec ce qui était arrivé à mon retour je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Je devrai y remédier rapidement.

Et puis il y a Edward ! Je vais devoir lui dire aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas encore parler de René, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour moi. Mais je devais quand même lui parler de Carole et de ce qu'elle était pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça.

- ALICE ! Criais-je en rentrant dans l'appartement

Il était 18h30, elle devait être à la maison normalement à moins qu'elle soit chez Jazz après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée et pénétrait dans le salon. Alice sorti de sa chambre en frottant ses yeux.

- Tu dormais ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- Heu…ouai désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Me dit-elle ma là l'aise

- Alice à propos de cette nuit…

- Bella je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, j'aurai tellement voulu t'aider. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire une crise pareille. Quand j'ai appris pour tes cauchemars, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Si Ben et Angela n'avait pas été là…

Elle était à la limite de pleurer

- Alice tu n'as rien à te reprocher ok ? Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait en appelant Ben et Angela, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. En plus c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait, je n'ai jamais réagis comme ça les autres nuits. Alors arrête de te tracasser pour ça parce que pour moi c'est oublié. Lui dis-je

- Mais…comment tu peux dire ça ? Si tu t'étais vu cette nuit. C'était…effrayant et je me sentais si impuissante. Me dit-elle affolé

- Alice…je ne vais pas laisser ça pourrir ma vie et la régenter. Je veux juste oublier alors s'il te plait aide moi. Lui dis-je calmement

Après m'avoir fixé la bouche grande ouverte pendant un moment, elle soupira et hocha la tête pour me montrer son consentement.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, viens t'asseoir. J'ai un truc énorme à t'annoncer. Lui dis-je en souriant tellement j'étais contente

J'aurai juré la voir se crisper en apprenant que j'avais quelque chose à lui annoncer.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle Alice, pas la peine de faire cette tête. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant

- Une bonne nouvelle pour qui ? Me demanda-t-elle hésitante

- Nous deux, je suis sûre que tu va être aussi heureuse que moi. Lui dis-je alors que je voyais qu'Alice n'était toujours pas convaincue

Elle semblait même redouter ce que j'allais lui dire

- Ok Alice qu'es-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je une fois qu'elle prit place à côté de moi

- Je…tu va déménager ? Tu va aller t'installer avec Edward c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa peine

Mais où elle est partie chercher ça ? Mais le fait qu'elle me cache à quel point ça lui faisait du mal me touchait je dois dire. Heureusement certaines choses avaient réussis à pénétrer dans son cerveau. Il y a encore peu elle m'aurait fait une scène.

- Ca se voit que t'as pas assez dormis toi, tu raconte de ces bêtises. Lui dis-je en soupirant

Son visage se détendit quelque peu laissant place à la curiosité.

- C'est quoi alors cette nouvelle ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ok, je dois te dire une chose avant. Ca remonte au moment où j'ai été voir papa à Forks. Il m'a annoncé quelque chose d'étonnant et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement parce que ça m'est sortis de la tête. Une fois que je suis revenu il y a eu l'agression de Josh, puis mes cauchemars. Tout ça pour te dire que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Lui fis-je bien comprendre

- Bien je te crois, je t'écoute maintenant. Qu'es-ce que papa t'as appris ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Eh bien figure-toi que René n'était pas enfant unique. Papa m'a apprit qu'elle avait une sœur de deux ans son ainée, Eleanor. Lui dis-je en surveillant les réactions d'Alice

Alice écarquilla les yeux de surprise

- T'es sérieuse ? Maman avait une sœur ? On a donc une tante ? Mais pourquoi…pourquoi papa n'en parle que maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle choquée

- Disons que…je pense que le sujet « René » n'est plus aussi tabou qu'avant maintenant. Tu sais que papa a eu énormément de mal à oublier René, c'était pour ça qu'il n'en parlait pas, ça lui faisait trop de mal. Je présume qu'il a fait son deuil maintenant qu'il a Lucie. Il est plus facile d'en parler maintenant. Lui expliquais-je

Alice sembla accuser le coup et était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Un tante…j'y crois pas, après toutes ces années. Elle est où cette tante maintenant ? Et pourquoi personne n'a jamais cherché à nous contacter ? Elle vit où ? Elle fait quoi ? Et es-ce qu'elle a…

- Doucement Alice, une question à la fois si tu veux que je réponde. Bon, elle vit à Staten Island, elle est artiste peintre et elle a 3 enfants. Si…

- Putain t'es sérieuse ? On a aussi des cousins et des cousines ? Sans déconner ? Me demanda-t-elle excitée

- Oui Alice on a aussi cousins et cousines. Lui répétais-je en riant en voyant son enthousiasme

- C'est super, waouh mais…si ça se trouve ils n'en ont rien à foutre de nous. Sinon ils nous auraient contacté ou un truc du genre. Me dit-elle déçu

- Alice, la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne nous ont pas contacté c'est parce qu'ils ne savaient même pas que nous existions. Quand René les a quittés, elle n'a laissé aucune trace derrière elle, rien pour sa famille. Ils ne savaient même pas où elle était. Elle a coupé les ponts avec eux en venant à Forks. Elle n'a même pas assisté au mariage de sa sœur, ni aux naissances de ses neveux et ses nièces, rien. Lui dis-je voulant montrer à quel point René était sans cœur

- Elle…avait peut-être ses raisons. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix

J'avais envie d'hurler à la mort quand Alice la protégeait comme ça. J'avais envie de lui avouer tout ce que René m'avait fait subir par le passé mais ça ne servirait à rien. A part faire du mal à Alice, si elle veut croire que sa mère était une femme bien et aimante, libre à elle.

- Comment papa sait tout ça ? Me demanda Alice

- Il a fait des recherches à l'époque où René est parti. Il voulait contacter Eleanor pour qu'elle l'aide mais il s'est dit par après qu'elle n'avait pas à assumer les conneries de René et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il a donc laissé tomber. Dis-je

- Mouai, je comprends même si j'aurai voulu qu'il pense autrement. On aurait une grande famille à l'heure qu'il est. Me dit-elle dégouté

- Il n'est jamais trop tard tu sais. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de les chercher ? Tu veux les retrouver ? Me demanda Alice

- Eh bien…pas tout à fait. Lui dis-je

- Alors…comment…pourquoi tu dis que…tu m'énerve, parle. Me dit-elle en me voyant sourire

- Ok, ok, tu te souviens de Carole et Luke ? Lui demandais-je

- Ceux que tu as rencontrés dans l'avion ? Oui. Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils se demandant où était le rapport

- Eh bien je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs je reviens du parc à l'instant. Et…elle m'a avoué vouloir me voir pour une raison en particulier. Lui dis-je

- Quelle raison ? Vous vous connaissez à peine ! Elle veut quoi ? Ne te laisse pas embobiner Bella, ça m'a l'air louche tout ça. Me dit Alice inquiète

- Je sais, j'ai aussi trouvé ça étrange au départ. Puis elle m'a parlé de ses doutes. Après m'avoir vu à l'aéroport, elle est tombée sur une photo de sa mère et sa tante. Et…elle a tout de suite pensé à moi en la voyant. Elle m'a dit que je partageais des traits et des caractéristiques physiques avec les deux femmes. Lui dis-je voyant Alice perdue

- Mais comment c'est possible ? C'est pas…à moins que…non c'est pas possible, ce serait trop bizarre. En plus…non n'importe quoi. Dit Alice parlant toute seule

- J'ai l'impression que t'as une petite idée qui te trotte dans la tête. Dis-je en souriant

Elle avait été plus perspicace que moi sur ce coup là.

- J'ai bien une idée mais c'est pas possible. Me dit-elle certaine

- Dis toujours. L'incitais-je à continuer

- C'était Eleanor et René sur cette photo ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si j'allais me foutre d'elle

J'acquiesçais pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- ARRËTE DE DECONNER ! Cria-t-elle en se mettant sur ses genoux sur le canapé

- Je ne plaisante pas Alice, c'était bien René et Eleanor sur cette photo. Elle m'a raconté la même histoire que papa, il n'y a aucun doute sur ça. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sautillait tout en essayant de se contenir

Je pense qu'elle attendait que je lui dise concrètement qui était Carole, elle voulait l'entendre de ma bouche

- Ce qui tu t'en doute peut-être, fait de Carole…notre cousine. Finis-je alors qu'Alice me sauta dessus folle de joie

- C'est pas vrai, c'est génial Bella. Carole est notre cousine et Luke…heu notre petit cousin je suppose et les autres ? Des filles ou des garçons ? Quel âge ils ont ? Et ils veulent nous voir ? On pourra aller les voir ? Oh putain je suis trop contente. Me dit Alice en sautillant tout en me tenant dans ses bras

- Calme-toi Alice si tu veux que je te réponde. Il y a Kevin qui a 23 ans et Elena qui en 20, il parait qu'ils sont super. Personne de sa famille ne connait encore notre existence et Carole veut garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'on leur rende visite. Dis-je alors qu'Alice se leva et se mit à sautiller comme une gamine

- Je suis trop contente, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre avec eux. Elena a un peu près mon âge et on pourra se faire des sorties et Kevin sera un peu le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je suis toute excitée mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur. Et si ça ne colle pas ? Et s'ils ne nous aiment pas. Me dit Alice calmé

- Je ne crois pas que Carole serait venue nous chercher si elle pensait ça. Elle a vraiment hâte qu'on vienne les voir. Lui répondis-je

- Elle est où là maintenant ? Elle part quand ? J'ai envie de la voir. Me dit Alice

- Heu…je ne sais pas si ça va être possible Alice. Elle est rentrée à l'hôtel pour faire dormir Luke, ils doivent prendre le Ferry très tôt demain matin. Lui dis-je désolé

- Oh dommage, pas grave je la verrai bientôt. C'est quand qu'on y va ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je sais pas trop Alice, on est mercredi, demain j'ai rendez-vous chez le psy, vendredi on doit aller déjeuner avec Esmée et Rose. D'ailleurs je dois appeler Rose pour lui demander si elle a appelé Esmée. Je suppose que ce week-end c'est faisable mais…

- Mais ? Me demanda Alice

- Je ne sais pas, je me demande si ce n'est pas trop tôt et…je dois t'avouer que ça me fiche la trouille. On doit quand même allez voir la sœur de René, ce n'est pas rien. J'ai peur de voir trop de ressemblance en Eleanor avec…en plus ils ne seront au courant de rien et s'ils le prennent mal ? Me demandais-je commençant à douter

- Bella, en ce qui concerne le « c'est trop tôt » je t'arrête tout de suite, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Et pour ce qui est de la ressemblance que tu redoute…tu dois passer au-dessus de ça Bella, maman est partie et elle a sa vie maintenant. Alors ne laisse pas ça nous empêcher d'avancer. Me dit-elle

- Comment tu arrive encore à l'appeler maman ? Lui demandai-je curieuse de comprendre

- Parce c'est ce qu'elle est Bella, tu as beau la renier de toutes tes forces ça ne change rien. Et…je me souviens qu'on a passé de bons moments, c'est assez flou mais quand je vois son visage…je vois une mère aimante et souriante. Je ne peux pas ne pas l'appeler maman parce qu'elle a fait des choix que nous ne comprenons pas. Me dit-elle alors que je serrais les poings pour ne pas me mettre en colère contre Alice

Elle était si naïve.

- Alice…je ne sais même pas quoi te dire tellement ce que tu dis me…René n'a jamais été ma mère et ne le sera jamais, je veux que ça soit claire dans ta tête. René est loin de la définition de mère pour moi et ce bien avant qu'elle parte. Jamais je ne l'accepterai en tant que telle Alice, jamais. Et en ce qui concerne les raisons qui ont fait qu'elle est partie et que tu crois que nous ne comprenons pas…permet moi de te dire que tu es bien naïve Alice. Ne la fais pas passer pour une incomprise alors que ce n'est qu'une égoïste. Pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement tu l'aime mais n'attend pas de moi que je ressente autre chose que de la haine et du dégout pour cette femme. Nous ne seront jamais d'accord sur ce point Alice mais je souhaite qu'un jour tu ouvre les yeux. Lui dis-je blessé et en colère qu'elle voit René comme une mère

Mais même si ça me crevais le cœur de l'admettre, Alice avait eu de l'amour elle. Elle avait eu des gestes et des sourires dont j'avais été privé. Alors même si ça me tuait, Alice avait ses raisons de l'aimer.

Alice me regardait comme si j'étais un petit chaton perdu. Elle avait de la pitié pour moi ?

- Alice arrête ça. Lui dis-je irrité

- Arrêter quoi ? Me demanda–t-elle en sursautant à cause du ton de ma voix

Hors de question qu'elle ait pitié de moi, je me portais très bien sans René dans ma vie.

- De me regarder comme ça. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas mon comportement mais il est légitime. C'est juste que…j'ai plus envie d'en parler. Lui dis-je me rendant compte que j'étais sur le point d'en dire trop à Alice

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Me dit Alice complètement perdue

- Tu n'as rien à dire Alice, juste…arrête de parler d'elle devant moi, ok ? Lui demandais-je

- Ok, pas de problème. Me dit-elle simplement

- Merci. Bien, je vais me changer et je vais chez Edward. Tu va rester ici ou tu va aller chez Jasper ? Lui demandai-je

- Il doit venir ici tout à l'heure, tu va dormir chez Edward ? Me demanda Alice

- Oui alors reste dormir ici avec Jasper. Lui répondis-je

- Et…et tu crois que ça va aller ? Je veux dire la nuit. Me dit-elle hésitante

- J'espère, au cas où je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. Dis-je pas pour autant rassuré

- J'espère aussi, mais si ça ne va pas et que…

Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle en voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'obligeais à me regarder

- Ca va aller Alice alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire attention à moi et Edward sera là au besoin alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle se jeta brutalement dans mes bras me faisant presque tomber

- C'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit parce que j'avais peur que tu refasses une autre crise. Et après…j'ai…j'ai été lâche et…je t'ai laissé avec Angela au lieu de rester. Me dit-elle se sentant coupable

- Tu n'as pas été lâche Alice, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait alors arrête ça maintenant. S'il te plait Alice, j'ai juste envie qu'on oublie. Lui dis-je suppliante

J'étais assez angoissé comme ça, j'appréhendais la nuit qui arrivait.

- Désolé. Souffla-t-elle avant de se retirer

- Merci, je préfère ça. Je vais aller me changer. Lui dis-je en allant chercher mon sac dans l'entrée avant d'aller dans ma chambre

Je me jetais sur mon lit et soupirais. Quelle journée ! Mon portable sonna et le temps que je fouille dans mon sac, il avait arrêté de sonner.

Alors que j'allais regarder qui m'appelait, il se remit à sonner.

- Hey salut. Dis-je en répondant à Edward

- _Tu es où ? Je pensais que tu allais passer chez moi ?_ Me demanda-t-il tout de suite

- Je te manque à ce point ? Me moquais-je

- _Bella._ Me dit-il en soupirant

- Je plaisante, aucun sens de l'humour toi aujourd'hui. Je suis rentré me changer et je devais parler à Alice avant de venir. Lui dis-je

- _Rien de grave ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps que je prenne une douche et que je me prépare et j'arrive. Lui dis-je

- _Ce qui veut dire dans 2 heures._ Râla-t-il

- 1 heure sera suffisante, je ne suis pas de celle qui reste des heures devant le miroir à se regarder le nombril Edward. Tu me déçois, moi qui croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Je constate que tu es d'humeur taquine. Dois-je en conclure que ta balade s'est bien passée ? _Me demanda-t-il

- Mieux que ça, c'était génial, encore mieux que je pensais. Je ne regrette vraiment d'y être allé. Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme

- _Je vois ça, tu n'as jamais montré autant d'excitation pour moi. _Me dit-il dégouté

- Vraiment ? Tu ne me trouve pas excité quand je suis avec toi ? Lui demandais-je aguicheuse

- _Pas suffisamment, je voudrais que tu le sois davantage. _Me dit-il la voix rauque

- Mmm, tu veux une nymphomane en gros. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Hey ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis._ Me dit-il en riant

- Ouai mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort. Lui répondis-je exaspéré alors qu'il riait toujours

- Je te signale que plus je suis avec toi au téléphone, plus tard j'arriverai chez toi. Lui dis-je

_- Tu as raison, bye._ Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

LE…L'ENFOIRE ! Comment il va le regretter.

Il rappela quelque seconde plus tard. Je répondis mais ne parlais pas.

_- Bella ? Bella je sais que tu m'entends réponds bébé._ Me dit-il en riant légèrement

Monsieur est content de lui

_- Allez ne boude pas, c'était une blague. Je plaisante, aucun sens de l'humour toi aujourd'hui. _Me dit-il mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit il y a quelques minutes

_- Hey tu m'en veux vraiment ?_ Me demanda-t-il inquiet alors que j'essayais de me retenir de rire

Je sais que c'est méchant mais il l'a cherché, je déteste qu'on me raccroche au nez.

_- Sérieux Bella, je suis désolé. _Me dit anxieux

Et là je ne ou m'empêcher de rire, c'était plus fort que moi alors que je l'entendis marmonner « putain je me suis fais avoir »

- Content de ta petite blague ? Lui demandais-je

- _Pas autant que toi. _Me dit-il dégouté

- Je sais, je suis assez contente je dois dire. Le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai eu qu'à attendre que tu fasses le boulot à ma place. Dis-je moqueuse

- _Moque-toi, tu verras ce qui va t'arriver quand tu seras chez moi._ Me menaça-t-il

- Je te signale que c'est pas malin de me dire ça, je peux encore décider de rester chez moi je te signale. Lui fis-je remarquer

- _Pas grave, c'est moi qui viendrais._ Me dit-il

- Et je n'ouvrirai pas la porte. Lui dis-je

- _Alice m'ouvrira._ Répliqua-t-il

- Elle est chez Jazz. Lui mentis-je

- _Heu…hé bien je sonnerai partout jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'ouvre. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme. _Me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix

- Bien et quand tu y seras profites-en pour passer aussi la soirée avec puisque personne ne peut te résister. Répondis-je

- _Pas moyen, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse bébé. Alors ramène tes jolies fesses ici et que ça saute. _Me dit-il un côté dominateur dans la voix

- Tu sais que tu m'excite là ! Lui dis-je sincère

_- Putain Bella viennnnt._ Me dit-il désespéré

Je crois que lui aussi est excité. D'autant pus que ce soir est probablement le grand soir.

- Je me prépare et j'arrive. Lui dis-je

_- Dépêche-toi._ Me dit-il avant que je ne raccroche

J'allais rapidement à la salle de bain et me déshabillais. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, je ne perdis pas une seconde. Je me fis un gommage du visage et du corps. Puis me lavais ainsi que mes cheveux. Je m'enroulais d'une serviette et sortis de la douche. Je me séchais rapidement et appliquais de la crème hydratante sur tout le corps.

Je devais être nickel pour ce soir. Plus rien ne nous empêchait d'enfin aller jusqu'au bout. Bizarrement je n'étais pas nerveuse, j'étais même impatiente. J'étais sûr d'Edward à 100% et je savais que lui et moi étions compatibles. Il m'avait déjà procuré plus de plaisir que toutes mes relations passées. A présent, je voulais consolider et renforcer ce lien qui nous unis quel qu'il soit.

J'allais dans mon dressing et choisissais minutieusement mes sous vêtements. J'optais pour un ensemble avec shorty noir en dentelle. J'avais des trucs plus sexy bien sûr mais je veux pas qu'on se saute dessus comme des sauvages pour notre première fois. Je remis mon short noir qui avait semblé beaucoup plaire à Edward. Je l'avais vu me mater les fesses quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas et j'avais bien vu que ça le gênait de me laisser partir comme ça mais en bon petit ami, il n'a rien dis. Je le laisse donc pour le plaisir de ses yeux. Je mis un débardeur blanc et un gilet sans manche noir classique par-dessus. Ca donnait un certain style que j'aimais assez. Et dernière touche un peu plus féminine, des bottes à cheville noir à talon Louboutin. Petite folie de ma part, elle m'avait coûté assez chère mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Une touche de blush, d'eye liner et de gloss plus tard j'étais quasi prête. Je mis un peu de mousse dans mes cheveux pour mieux les structurées et me voilà prête. J'aurai voulu faire une autre coiffure mais ce n'est pas évident quand on doit se mettre un casque sur la tête.

Je mis ma veste en cuir noir, pris mon sac et sortais de la chambre. Alice était sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Jazz n'est toujours pas là ? Lui demandais-je

- Il est en chemin, mais dis-moi t'es vachement sexy comme ça, je t'avais encore jamais vu habillé de cette façon. Me dit Alice en examinant ma tenue

- Je sais, j'essaye d'autre truc. Lui dis-je contente que ça plaise

- Ben continue parce que c'est super beau. Me dit-elle sincère

- Merci Aly. Lui dis-je en souriant

Je l'appelais Aly que quand j'étais vraiment proche d'elle et que je débordais d'amour pour elle. C'était un moyen de lui dire je t'aime en somme. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas tout le temps compte, ça venait naturellement. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus appelé comme ça parce qu'on n'était pas très proche ces derniers temps. Mais depuis toute à l'heure, je sentais que ça revenait petit à petit et j'aimais ça. Ce que je n'aimais pas c'était ce que j'avais ressentis pour elle ces derniers temps, comme si je voulais m'éloigner d'elle parce qu'elle m'étouffait, je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça.

- Ca va si je te laisse ? Lui demandais-je

- Bien sûr, tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de rester seule ? Me demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Pour moi tu seras toujours la petite Alice qui touchait à tout et qui me rendait dingue. Lui dis-je en riant

- J'ai grandis je te signale. Râla-t-elle

- Pas pour moi, allez à demain ma puce. Appel-moi si tu as besoin. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Ok, passe une bonne soirée. Me cria-t-elle

- Toi aussi. Lui répondis-je avant de fermer la porte

Je sortis et appelait l'ascenseur. Je vérifiais une dernière fois dans mon sac que je n'avais rien oublié. L'ouverture des portes me fit relever le visage.

- Hey Bella. Me dit Jazz en sortant de l'ascenseur

- Salut Jazz. Lui répondis-je pas aussi joyeuse qu'avant

Même si je lui avais pardonné c'était difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue

- Tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

- Très bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je

- Je vais bien, apparemment Alice a une bonne nouvelle à partager avec moi, elle avait l'air toute excitée au téléphone. Me dit-il en souriant

- En effet, c'est assez incroyable, elle te le dira elle-même. Lui dis-je

- Ok, alors…passe une bonne soirée. Me dit-il avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme

- Toi aussi. Lui répondis-je avant de faire un pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur

- Bella ? M'appela Jazz alors que je mis mon pied pour que les portes ne se referment pas. Jazz apparut devant moi.

- Tu crois que ça reviendra ? Me demanda-t-il

Et je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, de notre complicité.

- Oui Jazz, faut juste que tu me laisse un peu le temps. C'est pas facile mais…ça reviendra. Lui assurais-je

- Ok parce que ma Bells me manque. Me dit-il avec un triste sourire

- Toi aussi Jazz mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui dis-je sérieuse

Je savais que ça reviendrai naturellement sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte mais fallait un peu de temps.

- Bien, je vais te laisser y aller. Me dit-il en me faisant un dernier signe de la main avant que les portes ne se referment.

J'arrivais rapidement au sous-sol et retrouvais ma moto adorée que je n'avais pas vu depuis au moins 2 jours, c'était beaucoup trop. Je fis une rapide inspection pour voir si on ne me l'avait pas abimé. Après m'en être assuré, je mis mon casque sur la tête et mes gants avant de me mettre en route.

POV EDWARD

J'avais eu l'idée de faire à diner pour Bella et moi avant qu'elle n'arrive. J'étais sûr qu'elle aurait voulu s'y coller si je n'avais rien fait. J'ai donc pris les devants et j'étais en train de préparer des tagliatelles aux champignons, je savais que Bella adorait ça aussi. Au moins quand elle sera là on ne perdra pas de temps et on dinera tout de suite. J'avais d'autres projets pour nous ce soir.

Je crois que le moment est enfin arrivé pour Bella et moi de franchir cette dernière étape. Lui prouver à quel point je l'aime en lui faisant l'amour. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveux pour plusieurs raisons.

La première étant que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme, j'ai toujours baisé sans aucun sentiment des femmes qui ne comptaient pas à mes yeux. Là j'allais faire l'amour à une femme que j'aimais passionnément. Je ne devrai pas m'en faire autant puisque jusqu'ici je m'en étais assez bien sortis selon Bella mais ça me rendais quand même nerveux.

Deuxième raison, ce sera également la première fois que je n'utiliserai pas de préservatif. Je ne connaissais absolument pas la sensation de pénétrer une femme sans protection et ça me stressais un peu.

Ce qui m'amène à la troisième raison, j'avais peur de venir trop vite. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien fait de sexuelle que j'avais peur de venir trop vite. Ce serait vraiment humiliant pour moi et frustrant pour Bella. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je n'étais pas totalement serein, la peur de l'inconnue. Je souhaitais vraiment que notre première fois se passe aussi parfaitement que possible !

Ca faisait à peu près 45 minutes que j'avais appelé Bella et elle ne devait plus trop tarder maintenant. La sauce aux champignons était prête, ne restait plus qu'à cuire les tagliatelles. Mais ça attendra que Bella arrive. Tout était prêt, la table mise, le vin au frais et l'appartement rangé. J'avais pris une douche et je portais un jean noir et une chemise noire dont j'avais retroussé les manches pour cuisiner.

Quand j'entendis toquer à la porte, tous les doutes que j'avais pu avoir s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à l'excitation et l'impatience. J'avais juste hâte de voir Bella et de la serrer contre moi. D'ailleurs je songeais de plus en plus à lui donner un double des clés de mon appartement pour qu'elle puisse rentrer librement chez moi. Les temps changent, avant je ne supportais même pas qu'une femme dorme dans mon lit et là je m'apprêtais à lui donner les clés du château. J'avais conscience de devenir trop romantique et niais mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde du moment que j'avais ma Bella.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte avec un grand sourire prêt à accueillir ma belle dans mes bras mais mon sourire se fana immédiatement quand je vis qui se trouvait face à moi. Putain ! La prochaine fois je n'ouvrirai plus jamais avant de regarder. Je me retrouvais face à une Jenny fidèle à elle-même. Mini jupe en cuire noire avec la ficelle de son string blanc qui dépasse et débardeur blanc décolleté laissant apparaitre son soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Seule élément inhabituelle, ses larmes. Jenny était en pleure sur le pas de ma porte. Je suis peut-être un salaud mais j'en avais rien à foutre qu'elle soit chez moi en pleure, elle avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs, surtout après ce qu'elle nous faisait subir à Bella et moi.

- Oh Eddy ! Pleura-t-elle davantage en se jetant brusquement à mon coup

Elle y avait été tellement fort qu'il m'a fallu me tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

- Putain Jenny qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en essayant de la décoller de moi

Elle était coriace et j'avais du mal à défaire sa prise sur moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal mais j'ai du mettre plus de force pour la décrocher.

- Je…je…me suis disputé…avec mon copain. Me dit-elle en hoquetant exagérément

Malheureusement pour moi, elle fut rapide et réussis à passer pour entrer dans mon appartement

Tu compte aller où comme ça ? Lui demandais-je irrité en fermant la porte derrière moi

Pas besoin que les voisins soit témoin de ça.

- Je…je peux rester…un moment ici ? Me demanda-t-elle en tapotant légèrement son visage avec un mouchoir sûrement pour ne pas retirer l'épaisseur de maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage

Bien que je la voyais pleurer, je n'avais pas une once de sympathie pour elle et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'elle était fausse.

- Jenny je ne peux rien faire pour toi, on n'est même pas ami. Tu va devoir aller ailleurs. Lui dis-je sans émotion alors qu'elle s'installa sur mon canapé

J'avais l'impression que plus je lui demandais de partir plus elle considérait ça comme une invitation à rester. Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de sourire.

- Ca a changé ici depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, c'est vraiment beau maintenant. Me dit-elle

- Je sais, Bella a bon goût, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à tout rénover. Lui dis-je fière de lui balancer ça en pleine figure et ça ne rata pas

Son visage se referma de suite et son regard devint dur. Finit la petite fille soi-disant malheureuse, revoilà la peste que tout le monde connait.

- Je peux faire le tour pour voir ce qui a changé ? Ta chambre aussi à été rénové ? Me demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller voir ma chambre

- Hey tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer là. La seule personne qui en a le droit c'est ma petite amie et ce n'est pas toi. Lui dis-je me mettant devant elle l'empêchant d'avancer

Devant mon regard froid, elle recula de quelque pas puis alla se rasseoir sur le canapé. Bon Dieu elle va pas dégager ?

- Ecoute Jenny, je veux que tu débarrasse le planché, maintenant. Lui dis-je en me serrant l'arrête du nez pour contrôler la colère qui commençait à monter en moi

- Je n'ai nulle part ou aller Eddy, je n'ai pas d'amis et…

- Si tu étais moins salope tu aurais sûrement des amis. Lui crachais-je en colère à présent

Comment elle peut s'attendre à avoir le moindre ami avec son comportement. Ca me sidère !

- Dégage Jenny avant que je ne perde patiente putain. Lui dis-je en serrant les dents

- MAIS OU TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE ! J'AI…j'ai peur de retourner à mon appart parce qu'il est là et…j'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Me dit-elle doucement

- Ca fallait y penser plus tôt, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu as dû le pousser à bout. Tu as baisé qui cette fois-ci ? Lui demandais-je avec haine

Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'elle se permette de venir chez moi pour s'apitoyer. Mais où elle se croyait ? Elle pense qu'elle peut entrer dans ma vie comme ça, quand ça lui chante ?

- Je…pourquoi tu es aussi dur avec moi ? Osa-t-elle me demander

J'eu un rire nerveux. Non mais elle se fout de moi !

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? D'abord tu es allé voir ailleurs alors qu'on baisait ensemble sans m'en parler, je te faisais confiance et je pensais qu'on avait un semblant d'amitié. Mais tu m'as manqué de respect et je donne une chance pas deux. Le pire, c'est que je pense que tu faisais ça depuis le début et moi comme un con je te croyais. Qu'on soit bien claire Jenny, je ne t'aimais pas à l'époque et encore moins aujourd'hui, je voulais juste baiser sans devoir m'encombrer d'une fille chaque soir dans mon lit et tu le savais, j'ai été clair avec toi dès le début. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroche à moi comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas de toi ? Et ça ne changera jamais ! Lui crachais-je avec haine

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'en avais rien à foutre d'elle. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous même si pour ça je devais être dur et cru dans mes mots. Fallait que ça rentre dans sa tête d'écervelée.

- Ne dis pas ça, tout peut changer. Me dit-elle avec espoir

- Dans tes rêves peut-être mais dans la vie réelle, impossible. Je suis avec une femme sexy, intelligente et avec un cœur énorme. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais face à elle tu n'as aucune chance. Bella est tout ce que tu n'es pas et plus encore et je l'aime elle, tu entends ? Je l'aime. Et toutes tes puérile tentative pour gâcher notre couple ne marcheront pas parce qu'on est plus fort que ça. On ne te laissera pas détruire ce qu'on a bâtit jusqu'ici. Lui dis-je en serrant les poings pour ne pas m'en prendre physiquement à elle

Je ne sais pas comment fait Bella pour la supporter au boulot, je n'aurai pas pu moi. BELLA ! Merde elle ne va pas tarder à arriver et si elle voit Jenny ici elle va se faire des idées.

- Jenny je veux que tu partes et maintenant avant que je te fasse sortir de force, ma patience à des limites. Lui dis-je alors que je cru entendre un bruit venant de la porte

Je tournais mon visage pour mieux entendre mais à ce moment là Jenny se leva précipitamment.

- Tu peux au moins me donner un verre d'eau ? Promis je pars après, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi. Me dit-elle sérieuse me rendant suspicieux

Maintenant elle est d'accord ? L'information serait-elle enfin arrivé jusqu'à son cerveau ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais allais néanmoins lui chercher un verre d'eau. Si c'était ce que je devais faire pour la faire sortir de chez moi…

Mais quand je revins le choc, Bella se tenait dans le salon en face d'une Jenny…en string et soutient gorge ? J'étais tellement choqué que j'en lâchais le verre qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol faisant un fracas insupportable. C'est pas possible, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar. Mais qu'es-ce que jenny fait à moitié à poil ? Et elle s'est permis d'ouvrir la porte à Bella dans cette tenue ?

Mais bien sûr, que je suis bête, c'est fait exprès, Jenny a calculé son coup à la seconde près. D'ailleurs son sourire victorieux me le prouve. Bella, elle, se tient dans le salon les yeux dans le vague. Je vois à son visage qu'elle n'est pas en colère, non, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle est blessée et anéantis. Elle doit se dire que je me suis bien foutu de sa gueule.

- Bella. Dis-je avec hésitation en faisant un pas vers elle mais elle recula d'un pas immédiatement confirmant mes soupçons

Je fermais les yeux blessé par son rejet mais je pouvais la comprendre. Retrouver Jenny en sous-vêtements dans mon salon et moi lui apportant un verre d'eau laissait présager pas mal de scénarios. Je crois que si j'avais vu Jacob en sous-vêtements chez Bella j'aurai réagis pareille et même pire. Je lui aurais déjà cassé la gueule et foutu dehors.

- Alors ? On fait moins la maline maintenant que tu vois enfin la vérité en face ? La nargua Jenny

- Ferme là Jenny sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Fille ou pas je te jure que je t'en mets une. Lui dis-je menaçant

Jenny perdit son sourire et déglutis. Je regardais Bella qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme si elle était paralysée et qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. J'avais pas envie de lui dire le genre de phrase bateau du genre « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » ou « je peux tout expliquer » pour moi c'était prouver ma culpabilité alors que je n'ai rien fait.

- Bella ? L'appelais-je mais elle ne me regarda pas pour autant

- Bella, regarde-moi. Lui dis-je plus fort

Et quand elle tourna son visage vers moi, j'aurai voulu ne pas lui avoir demandé ça. Il y avait tellement de douleur et déception dans ses yeux qu'elle me déstabilisa. Mais c'était pas le moment de flancher sinon j'allais la perdre. Et hors de question que je laisse cette salope de Jenny gagner. Je crois que je pourrais la tuer si je devais perdre Bella à cause d'elle

- Tu me fais confiance non ? Je sais que tu as confiance en moi alors ne crois pas ce que tu vois parce que c'est faux. Tout ça c'est Jenny qui en est la responsable. Putain Bella c'est Jenny merde, tu me vois avec elle ? Je ne pourrai même pas la toucher si elle était la dernière femme sur cette terre. Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit que je suis sincère

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant. Dit Jenny hautaine

- FERME LA JENNY, j'étais jeune et con à cette époque. Et j'aurai baisé n'importe qui avec un vagin alors ne te prend pas pour ce que tu n'es pas parce que tout ce que je ressens pour toi c'est du dégout. Lui crachais-je

- Pou…pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ? Entendis-je la voix de Bella me dire

Je me retournais vers elle content qu'elle me parle

- Je n'ai pas regardé qui c'était avant d'ouvrir, je pensais que c'était toi Bella. Et elle rentrer de force, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle pleurait sur le pas de ma porte et m'a joué la comédie, tout ça pour en arriver là. Je te jure que rien ne s'est passé et je ne l'ai pas touché. Crois-moi Bella, j'ai eu assez de mal comme ça à ce que tu me fasses confiance pour tout foutre en l'air. Lui dis-je en levant ma main vers elle

J'avais envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle entende que mon cœur bâtait la chamade pour elle mais pour l'instant elle était perdu.

- Ne sois pas si naïve Bella, Edward a su manipuler les femmes depuis toujours et ce n'est pas différent avec toi. Tu te croyais vraiment spéciale pour lui ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu étais l'exception ? Que tu avais réussi à faire plier le célèbre Edward Cullen ? Mais ma pauvre fille, tu te trompe complètement et j'ai même de la peine pour toi d'y avoir cru. Lui dis Jenny moqueuse

Je parcourais les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Jenny jusqu'à me retrouver face à elle. Je levais ma main prêt à la frapper mais son visage apeuré me fit m'arrêter

- Je te conseille de te taire, tu ne comprends pas que je suis à deux doigts de perdre les pédales ? Quand tu comprendra que tu n'es rien pour moi ? Tu es tout ce que je déteste Jenny. Comment peux-tu croire que je laisserais une femme comme Bella pour…quelqu'un comme toi. C'est tellement ridicule que ça en est marrant. Elle je l'aime ok ? Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui m'a montré que la vie n'était pas aussi moche et noire que je le pensais. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses…de toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop simple d'esprit. Lui dis-je fou de rage

Mais la seconde d'après je me figeais. Venais-je vraiment de dire que j'aimais Bella devant elle ? J'ai fais cette connerie ? Pas que j'avais honte ou quoi que ce soit mais je me demandais si c'était le bon moment. Et si elle s'enfuyait paniqué ? Et le dire comme ça devant Jenny était la dernière chose que je voulais faire putain. Je n'osais même pas me retourner de peur de voir ce que reflétait son visage. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournais.

Bella était encore là mais à présent elle me tournait le dos et avait fais quelques pas en direction de la porte. Mon cœur se serra et j'avais la réponse à ma question. Elle n'était pas prête putain, c'était trop tôt. Elle tenait son sac dans la main droite et le serrais de toutes ses forces. Ses jointures étaient toute blanche et j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal. Je voyais bien qu'un combat faisait rage en elle et elle était déchirée entre partir et rester. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre espérant que Bella ne décide pas de franchir cette porte, on avait encore tellement à vivre ensemble. Je ne lui avais pas encore prouvé à quel point je l'aimais. Je ne lui avais pas montré. Je devais être livide attendant mon verdict. J'avais l'impression que tout était en mode pause, suspendu dans le temps.

- Alors ? Tu pense toujours que ton couple est plus fort que tout ? Regarde-la Edward, elle est prête à partir et te laisser derrière elle sans hésiter alors que moi je suis encore là. Entendis-je Jenny dire m'enfonçant un peu plus

POV BELLA

J'étais devant la porte attendant qu'Edward m'ouvre. D'habitude il était plus rapide que ça. J'entendis sa voix derrière la porte, il devait sûrement être au téléphone et ne m'avait pas entendu. J'allais de nouveau toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Et là je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté sous le choc. J'ai même cru que j'étais dans un de ses satanés cauchemars tant ce qui se passait devant moi était invraisemblable.

Jenny venait de m'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de MON homme et ce en petite tenue. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une réussite, elle portait un soutien gorge noire d'où ses seins débordaient et un string blanc. C'était juste grossier et vulgaire. Réfléchis Bella, ce n'est pas possible, Edward te ferait pas ça et surtout pas avec elle. Je ne voyais qu'une seule explication logique.

Edward n'est pas chez lui et elle entrée par je ne sais quel moyen sans son autorisation. Peut-être qu'elle a une clé ? Et elle s'est mise à moitié à poil pour l'attendre et elle faisait je ne sais quoi de pervers en l'attendant. En tout cas elle avait l'air fière de son petit effet puisqu'elle avait un grand sourire scotché sur la tronche que j'avais envie de défoncer.

- Mais entre donc Bella, tu ne va pas regretter d'être venue. Me dit-elle en dégageant du passage pour me laisser passer

Je rentrais donc veillant à la pousser par la même occasion, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retint in extremis au mur. Putain dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas rétamée. J'allais examiner toutes les pièces pour voir si elle n'avait rien prit ou rien saccager avant de la faire dégager. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est qu'Edward n'était pas là. Il savait pourtant que j'arrivais alors où était-il ?

A peine avais-je fais quelques pas dans le salon que j'eu la réponse à ma question. Edward revenait de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau à la main qui n'était visiblement pas pour moi comme si de rien était. Comme si le fait que cette garce soit chez lui en sous vêtements était tout à fait normal. Et là c'est comme si tout s'écroulait, comme si tout ce en quoi je croyais tombait en morceaux pièce par pièce devant mes yeux. De toute évidence Edward avait ouvert à Jenny et savait qu'elle était là. Mais le pire c'est qu'il l'avait laissé se déshabiller devant lui ! Qu'es-ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autres ? Pleins de scénarios plus fou les uns que les autres se jouaient devant moi. Mais je revins rapidement à moi quand un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Edward choqué de me voir là avait lâché le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main le faisant éclater sur le sol.

Ce verre résumait bien la scène, il venait de me faire éclater en mille morceaux comme lui. Depuis qu'Edward était rentré dans la pièce, je ne l'avais regardé qu'une fraction de seconde. Je ne pouvais pas en voir davantage, je ne voulais pas voir son visage moqueur ou alors de la pitié. Je ne savais plus quoi penser à présent, j'étais perdue.

- Bella. Me dit Edward hésitant en faisant un pas vers moi

Et là je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, je voulais me protéger de lui. Je voulais tellement croire en son innocence, je le voulais tellement fort. Mais ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, c'était bien là.

- Alors ? On fait moins la maline maintenant que tu vois enfin la vérité en face ? Me nargua Jenny

Putain je vais me la faire, elle sera méconnaissable quand je me serais occupé d'elle.

- Ferme là Jenny sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Fille ou pas je te jure que je t'en mets une. Lui dit Edward menaçant

Il me défendait ou alors il essayait de limiter les dégâts ? Il savait que j'étais impulsive et qu'il m'en faudrait peu pour refaire le portrait à Jenny. Et Dieu m'est témoin qu'il a raison.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward doucement mais je ne bougeais pas un cil

- Bella, regarde-moi. Me dit-il plus fort et là mon corps ce traitre reconnu la voix de l'homme à qui il appartenait

Je ne savais pas quelle tête je devais avoir mais la sienne n'était pas mieux. Il semblait profondément malheureux et il avait peur. Peur de moi peut-être ? Aucune idée, à présent c'était à peine si je me souvenais de mon nom de famille.

- Tu me fais confiance non ? Je sais que tu as confiance en moi alors ne crois pas ce que tu vois parce que c'est faux. Tout ça c'est Jenny qui en est la responsable. Putain Bella c'est Jenny merde, tu me vois avec elle ? Je ne pourrai même pas la toucher si elle était la dernière femme sur cette terre. Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Il semblait tellement sincère ! J'avais devant moi l'homme qui me disait des mots doux, qui m'avait avoué à quel point il tenait à moi. Mais je doutais, j'avais ce doute qui ne me lâchait pas et pourtant je voulais tellement le croire. Et il avait raison, c'était Jenny putain. La même fille qui le dégoûtais et qu'il avait repoussé tant de fois. Mais alors c'était quoi ce bordel devant moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant. Lui dit Jenny hautaine

Mais elle ne tient pas à la vie celle-là ? Elle a des tendances suicidaires ? Je peux arranger ça si elle veut !

- FERME LA JENNY, j'étais jeune et con à cette époque. Et j'aurai baisé n'importe qui avec un vagin alors ne te prend pas pour ce que tu n'es pas parce que tout ce que je ressens pour toi c'est du dégout. Lui cracha-t-il

Il semblait vraiment la détester et la haïr profondément mais…qu'es-ce quelle faisait ici alors ?

- Pou…pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ? M'entendis-je dire sans pouvoir me contrôler

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi avec…une once d'espoir ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé qui c'était avant d'ouvrir, je pensais que c'était toi Bella. Et elle rentrer en force, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle pleurait sur le pas de ma porte et m'a joué la comédie, tout ça pour en arriver là. Je te jure que rien ne s'est passé et je ne l'ai pas touché. Crois-moi Bella, j'ai eu assez de mal comme ça à ce que tu me fasses confiance pour tout foutre en l'air. Me dit-il en levant sa main comme s'il voulait me toucher

Je voyais tellement de peine dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon acteur.

- Ne sois pas si naïve Bella, Edward a su manipuler les femmes depuis toujours et ce n'est pas différent avec toi. Tu te croyais vraiment spéciale pour lui ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu étais l'exception ? Que tu avais réussi à faire plier le célèbre Edward Cullen ? Mais ma pauvre fille, tu te trompe complètement et j'ai même de la peine pour toi d'y avoir cru. Me dit Jenny moqueuse

Edward parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Jenny et leva sa main. J'eu peur qu'il la frappe pendant une fraction de seconde mais il sembla se reprendre et baissa sa main devant une Jenny apeurée. Pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reçoive dans sa gueule mais bien que je la déteste, ce ne serait pas correcte qu'Edward le fasse. Et c'était à moi de le faire d'ailleurs, c'est à moi qu'elle en a fait le plus baver.

- Je te conseille de te taire, tu ne comprends pas que je suis à deux doigts de perdre les pédales ? Quand comprendra-tu que tu n'es rien pour moi ? Tu es tout ce que je déteste Jenny. Comment peux-tu croire que je laisserais une femme comme Bella pour…quelqu'un comme toi. C'est tellement ridicule que ça en est marrant. Elle je l'aime ok ? Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui m'a montré que la vie n'était pas aussi moche et mauvaise que je le pensais. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses…de toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop simple d'esprit. Lui dit-il avec dégout

Il a dit quoi ? Il a bien dit je l'aime ? Il parle de moi ? Il m'aime ? Je…et là c'est trop pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi mais je ne peux pas rester là. Ok, si je sais, je panique complètement. C'est la première fois qu'entendre ça me fait vraiment quelque chose, ça me bouleverse complètement et en même temps j'ai peur parce que…j'aime cette sensation. C'est tellement de sentiment contradictoire que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Et c'est sans m'en rendre vraiment compte que je me retrouve dos à Edward et Jenny à quelques pas de la sortie. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là mais je me sens encore plus perdu aussi près d'une échappatoire. Je me sens comme si je pouvais tomber à tout moment et là seule chose à laquelle je trouve pour me raccrocher c'est mon sac qui a glissé de mon épaule et que je sers de toutes mes forces dans ma main. J'y mets tellement de force que mes jointures me font un mal de chien.

Il m'aime, Edward m'aime. Mais m'aime-t-il vraiment ou c'était juste histoire de faire enrager Jenny ? Et il ne pouvait pas me le dire directement à moi pour une première fois au lieu de le dire devant cette connasse ? Ok je sais que c'est de la mauvaise foie là parce que je ne suis même pas capable de l'entendre alors qu'il ne me l'a même pas dit à moi. S'il l'aurait fais je crois que je serai partie aussi vite que j'aurai pu sans savoir pourquoi.

Qu'es-ce qui me fais aussi peur putain ? C'est pas comme s'il m'avait demandé de l'épouser merde ? Je devrai être heureuse d'apprendre qu'il m'aime après tout ce que je lui fais subir, je suis vraiment conne. En plus c'est comme si c'était le scoop du siècle ! Alice m'avait déjà dit qu'il m'aimait et Rose aussi me l'avait dit et je n'ai pas autant paniqué quand je l'ai su alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Et ses yeux me criaient tout le temps qu'il m'aimait et j'aimais ça même si je le renie maintenant. En faite, je l'ai toujours su et même si tout s'embrouille dans ma tête…je crois avoir les mêmes sentiments pour lui sinon je ne réagirais pas comme ça en le voyant avec Jenny. Si j'avais vu Jacob dans cette situation quand nous étions ensemble je n'aurais pas été aussi malheureuse. J'aurai sans doute été blessé par sa trahison mais pas comme maintenant parce que mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai maintenant. Loin de là même.

- Alors ? Tu pense toujours que ton couple est plus fort que tout ? Regarde-la Edward, elle est prête à partir et te laisser derrière elle sans hésiter alors que moi je suis encore là. Entendis-je Jenny dire ne me laissant plus aucun doute sur ce que je devais faire

Je lâchais bruyamment mon sac sur le sol et me retournais vers Jenny pour la plomber du regard. En voyant la détermination dans mes yeux, elle perdit son sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdue, je n'irai nulle part…par contre elle si.

Edward lui avait dit que notre couple était plus fort que tout et j'allais lui donner raison. J'allais lui donner la possibilité de m'expliquer tout en détail avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterai à cause de cette conne. Elle a toujours tout fait pour pourrir notre couple, pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ? Edward savait très bien que j'arrivais, il n'aurait pas été aussi bête en amenant Jenny ici. J'aurai pensé autrement si j'étais venue à l'improviste mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller Jenny, si tu savais à quel point tu es ridicule. Epargne-nous cette vision pitié. Lâchais-je en la fixant

Elle me regarda mauvaise avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

- Tu as peur parce que tu ne tiens pas la comparaison ? Tu as peur parce qu'Eddy aime ce qu'il voit ? Me nargua-t-elle

- Franchement idiote, regarde le bien. Es-ce qu'il a l'air d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre de te regarder ? Même si tu serais à poil il n'aurait pas envie de te regarder. Tu es pathétique Jenny, cesse de t'humilier de la sorte et remets tes vêtements, tu nous rendrais service à tous. Lui dis-je avec un rire nerveux

Et là elle ne su plus quoi dire. Elle était sûre que j'allais m'en aller et lui laisser le champ libre, j'étais en train de ruiner son plan.

- Ma pauvre si tu savais ce que nous faisions juste avant que tu n'arrives tu ne dirais pas qu'il n'a pas envie de me regarder. Là il fait celui qui me repousse pour te leurrer mais toi et moi connaissons la vérité. Me dit-elle me provoquant

- Putain elle est toujours aussi conne ? Demandais-je à Edward

Il me souri tristement visiblement satisfait que je me manifeste enfin avant d'acquiescer.

- Franchement Jenny j'ai presque de la peine pour toi et je dis bien presque. Tu fais vraiment pitié ! Te rabaisser à ce point là pour avoir un homme qui n'a visiblement rien à faire de toi est juste pathétique et grotesque. Tu es vraiment une honte pour les femmes, tu es tout ce que je déteste. Manipulatrice, mauvaise, vicieuse et j'en passe. Tu n'as même pas une once d'estime de toi ou de fierté ? Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici, tant est que tu l'aies été un jour. Alors ramasse tes affaires et sors d'ici sans jamais revenir parce que je ne serais pas aussi cool que ce soir. Crois-moi que je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas te démolir. Lui dis-je menaçante

Cette fille n'avait pas une once de jugeote ma parole. Elle ne voit pas qu'il est temps de partir pour elle si elle veut sortir d'ici indemne ? Après le nombre de fois où Edward lui a dit de dégager et moi aussi, elle reste toujours là aussi déterminée qu'au début. Je n'arrive même pas à penser comme elle, ne serais-ce que me mettre à sa place et savoir à quoi elle peut penser. Je ne comprends pas ses motivations. L'amour ? Non elle n'aime pas Edward sinon elle ne passerait pas son temps à draguer tout ce qui a une queue à l'hôpital ou ailleurs. Elle ne supporte juste pas qu'Edward lui aie filé entre les doigts par le passé et qu'il soit avec moi à présent. Elle veut le récupérer juste pour se prouver qu'elle peut le faire.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tu veux de l'aide pour sortir ? Lui demandais-je prête à m'en charger avec plaisir

Elle se rapprocha d'Edward et voulu attraper son bras pour se serrer contre lui mais il la repoussa vite fait.

- Ne crois surtout pas que je vais te venir en aide après ce que tu as fais. Tu assume tes conneries Jenny, fallait réfléchir avant. Lui dit Edward mauvais en s'éloignant d'elle pour venir vers moi

Mais il ne m'approcha pas de trop près sachant que ce n'était pas le moment. Bien qu'une démonstration n'aurait pas été de trop je crois. Mais je ne veux pas me rabaisser à ça et je n'ai rien à lui prouver.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Permets-moi de te dire que tu me fais bien rire si c'est le cas. Tu n'es pas capable de me toucher, tu n'as pas le cran. Tu es de ceux qui aboie mais ne morde pas. Inoffensive comme un chaton. Me dit-elle en riant

Je cherchais des yeux ses fringues même si c'était tentant de la foutre dehors comme ça. Je vis ses vêtements sur le canapé et j'eu une révélation. Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement plié et formaient un mince tas vu la couche de vêtements qu'elle devait porter. Combien de femmes dans le feu de l'action prendraient le temps de plier leurs vêtements ? Je me vois mal quand je suis en plein préliminaire avec Edward lui dire « attends 2 secondes mon cœur je vais plier mes vêtements ». Faire ça a été l'erreur de Jenny, elle a dû se déshabiller quand Edward était allé lui chercher un verre d'eau cette poufiasse. Cette conasse nous a mit dans une putain de situation Edward et moi pour son plaisir. Si je n'avais pas réfléchis deux secondes, elle aurait pu réussir. Mon côté impulsive et colérique aurait pu me coûter mon couple.

Il y a encore quelques temps de ça j'aurais réagis très différemment. J'aurais foutu une baffe magistrale à Edward et j'aurai passé mes nerfs sur Jenny avant de claquer la porte. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai changé. Pas totalement parce que ces sentiments sont encore là mais je les maîtrise maintenant parce que je n'ai pas encore cassé la gueule à Jenny. Et je dis pas encore parce que ça commence à me démanger de plus en plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'on allait y passer des heures si je ne réagissais pas, je décidais de prendre les choses en main. Si elle préfère la manière forte, moi ça me va.

Je traversais le salon et pris les vêtements de pute de cette conne. Jupe en cuir et débardeur, elle n'avait que ça sur le dos ? T'as peur de rien ma vieille ! J'arrivais près de Jenny qui fit un pas en arrière automatiquement appréhendant ce que j'allais faire. Après elle vient dire qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi, foutaise. J'empoignais son bras violemment pour la trainer dehors mais elle se débattit ce qui me fit lâcher prise. Une boule de rage se forma en moi, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ok pas de soucis. Et sans plus de cérémonie je l'attrapais par les cheveux et avançais la tirant avec moi.

- AIE ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? LÄCHE-MOI TU ME FAIS MAL PUTAIN. EDWARD AIDE-MOI. Dit-elle alors que je jubilais

Putain ça faisait un de ses bien, j'avoue que je tirais ses cheveux assez violemment et que ça devais faire assez mal en effet. Edward ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. Va pas pleurnicher maintenant. Crachais-je en la tirant toujours

- T'ES VRAIMENT CINGLEE MA PAROLE, T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER. JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE. Me dit-elle

- Mais fais donc, je n'attends que ça. Et tu leur expliqueras comment tu harcèle ton ex en sous-vêtements. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, fais-le s'il te plait Jenny. Lui dis-je moqueuse

J'arrivais à la porte et tirais plus fort sur ses cheveux pour la propulser dehors. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le palier. Elle se releva immédiatement.

- ESPECE DE SALOPE, TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? TU N'ES RIEN, ABSOLUMENT RIEN, JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER CONASSE. Me dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi

Putain qu'es-ce que j'espérais qu'elle riposte !

Avant même qu'elle n'ait réussis à m'atteindre, ma main se retrouva à hauteur de sa gorge que je serrais dans main pour ensuite la plaquer contre le mur. Elle posa de suite sa main sur la mienne pour me faire lâcher prise sans succès. La colère refoulée depuis bien longtemps envers elle refaisait surface et sous l'effet de l'adrénaline j'étais bien plus forte qu'elle. Je la sentais se débattre mais à peine. Je ne me contrôlais plus et j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire mal. Super le médecin !

Elle leva sa main libre vers moi pour me frapper mais je l'attrapais et la tordis faisant gaffe de ne pas lui casser ou autre. Foutu déformation professionnelle, même dans ma rage je faisais gaffe. Elle grimaçait de douleur et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle se calmerait parce que cette petite comédie avait assez duré comme ça.

- T'es calmée ou tu en veux encore ? Parce que je ne suis même pas au maximum là et je ne demande que ça. Donne-moi une raison de continuer s'il te plait, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, je me régale là. Lui dis-je menaçante

- Bella. Intervint Edward près de moi à présent

Il avait peur que je fasse quelque chose de grave mais je savais ce que je faisais.

- Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait. Lui répondis-je sans quitter Jenny des yeux qui avait les yeux écarquillé quand elle vit Edward faire quelques pas en arrière

Je crois qu'elle a comprit qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour elle, je le voyais à ses yeux. Elle avait enfin compris. Je la relâchais d'un coup reculant de deux pas, elle posa directement sa main sur sa gorge par reflexe. Je n'avais pas serré fort, je l'avais juste maintenue contre le mur sinon elle serait déjà morte asphyxiée. Mais son bras devait quand même être un peu douloureux sans être cassé ou foulé. Même si j'étais furieuse, j'avais essayé de ne pas laisser de trace.

- Comment tu va le regretter, t'aurais pas dû faire ça. Me dit-elle doucement

Elle ne faisait plus la fière

- Je te fais une piqûre de rappel quand tu veux. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle enfila sa jupe

- Je vais te dénoncer à l'hôpital sois en sûr, tu vas perdre ton boulot et ta réputation de merde. Plus personne ne voudra t'engager et tu ne seras plus personne. Tu verras s'il restera avec toi après ça ! Ce n'est que ton statut de médecin qui l'intéresse maintenant parce que ça fait bien de dire « je sors avec un médecin » mais sinon il en à rien à foutre de toi. Et j'espère que le jour où tu le découvriras je serai là au premières loges et je peux t'assurer que je me délecterais de ton malheur. Me dit-elle avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait mais visiblement pas assez pour me regarder en face

Elle remit son débardeur. Qu'es-ce que je disais, tenue de pute !

- T'es pas fatigué de raconter tout le temps la même chose, franchement ? Ca devient lassant je te jure, change un peu de disque et trouve-toi une vie bon sang. Et en ce qui concerne tes menaces, rassure-moi, tu n'y crois pas vraiment hein ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te croire ? Ils n'ont jamais rien eu à me reprocher comparé à toi et ma réputation n'est plus à faire, alors qui ils vont croire à ton avis. En plus tu vois des témoins quelque part ? Parce que moi je ne vois personne pour confirmer tes accusations. Au pire je leur dirai « la pauvre fille, elle n'est vraiment pas bien dans sa tête, je crois qu'un petit séjour en psychiatrie lui sera bénéfique ». Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ? C'est bien non ? Moi je trouve ça assez convainquant. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle avait blêmis d'un coup

Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envisagé cette possibilité. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle était baisé et en beauté. Et putain ce que c'était bon après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait et balancé dans la figure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dur envers quelqu'un mais Jenny ne me laissait pas le choix. Elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire sinon et il était grand temps que son manège cesse.

Ce que j'imaginais être le sac de Jenny atterrit à ses pieds brusquement. Jenny leva les yeux mauvaise.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, tu n'as rien fait alors qu'elle essayait de me tuer. Dit-elle à Edward

Essayer de la tuer ? Elle y va fort là !

- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, tu l'as bien cherché Jenny. Alors ramasse le peu de dignité qu'il te reste et pars. J'espère vraiment que tu as compris cette fois et qu'on ne te reverra plus parce que ça se passera très différemment, en pire. Lui dit Edward dans mon dos sans émotion

Elle ramassa son sac brutalement et tourna les talons. Elle appela l'ascenseur en appuyant une dizaine de fois sur le bouton pensant sûrement qu'il arriverait plus tôt. Puis quand enfin il arriva, elle nous jeta un dernier regard meurtrier avant d'y entrer.

Un silence désagréable s'installa après son départ. J'étais dos à Edward et je sentais son regard me brûler. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire après ce qu'il venait de se passer. En faite si j'avais envie de faire quelque faire quelque chose, fuir. Pas très intelligent mais tellement tentant.

- Rentre Bella. Me dit-il soudain

J'essayais d'analyser le son de sa voix pour savoir à quoi m'attendre mais je ne décelais rien. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournais. Il tenait la porte d'une main et avait le visage baissé, je ne pouvais même pas voir son expression et ça me faisais peur. Peut-être que ce que j'ai fais à Jenny l'a choqué et qu'il me prend pour une sauvage maintenant. En ce qui concerne l'épisode avant mon pétage de plomb je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il allait sûrement m'en vouloir d'avoir douté de lui mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

J'espérais qu'il se mettrait deux secondes à ma place. J'étais totalement heureuse avant d'arriver chez lui, j'étais prête à me donner corps et âme à lui cette nuit, c'était plus que je n'avais jamais donné. Je me montrais vulnérable devant lui pour la première fois de ma vie et qu'es-ce que je vois en arrivant ? Il est normal que j'aie été perdue et déboussolé, non ?

Je passais à côté de lui et entrais dans le salon. Je m'affalais sur le canapé crevé et lasse. Je ne pourrai pas avoir une seule putain de journée normale ? C'est trop demandé ? Pour le coup je préfère la vie de Rose, calme et sans surprise.

J'entendis Edward fermer la porte puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sans dire un mot. Il y avait un malaise entre nous et c'était normale après tout ça, fallait qu'on en parle mais je ne me sentais pas de le faire. J'en avais marre de toujours faire face à ce genre de connerie.

- J'ai préparé le diner, enfin il reste à cuire les pâtes. Me dit Edward au bout de quelques minutes

Il a préparé à diner ? C'est…adorable, il s'attendait à une super soirée et on a eu tout le contraire.

- Je m'en charge. Dis-je en allant le plus vite possible dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne m'arrête.

Ca me donnait quelques minutes de répit, c'était déjà ça. J'enlevais ma veste que je mis sur une chaise et mis de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole. Je mis du sel dans l'eau et attendais que ça bouille. Je regardais l'eau comme si c'était la plus belle chose sur terre quand je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il colla son torse contre mon dos et entoura ma taille de ses bras puissant. Putain que c'était bon de le sentir enfin, son touché m'était indispensable à présent. C'était mon endroit préféré et mon havre de paix. Je soupirais de bien être et me détendais instantanément. J'allais même jusqu'à renversé ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule. Je savais que rien n'était réglé mais c'était en bon chemin non ?

- Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. On doit parler. Me dit-il en éteignant le feu

Raté Bella, tu va devoir t'y coller. Edward défit sa prise autour de moi et pris ma main dans la sienne pour m'emmener au salon. Il ne me lâcha qu'une fois assise. Je fixais le miroir au fond de la pièce ne voulant pas affronter son regard. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir. Tout d'un coup, je cru entendre Edward étouffer son rire. Je tournais mon visage vers lui et il éclata de rire sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Ok, il se passe quoi là au juste ? Je crois que c'est les nerfs qui lâchent. Pas d'autres explications !

- Oh Bella j'aurais dû filmer…ça n'avait pas de prix. Me dit-il essayant de se reprendre

Trouvait-il vraiment marrant toute cette merde qui venait de nous arriver ?

- Toi tirant Jenny par les cheveux c'était juste…un grand moment. Me dit-il en calmant son rire

- En tout cas j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça. Dis-je en souriant

- J'ai pris autant de plaisir à te voir faire même si tu m'as fichu la trouille à un moment. J'ai cru que t'allais vraiment lui faire mal. Me dit-il calmé

- J'en avais envie crois-moi mais…je ne pouvais pas en arriver jusque là. Dis-je en soupirant

- Ouai…tant mieux que tu aie sû te contrôler parce que je n'aurai pas aimé me mettre entre vous deux. Défendre Jenny contre toi aurait été un comble. Me dit-il avec un sourire

- J'espère juste qu'on en a fini avec elle parce que je ne sais pas ce que je serai prête à lui faire la prochaine fois. Déjà que je vais devoir la voir quand je reprendrai le boulot. Dis-je dégouté

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle osera revenir ou nous embêter, tu lui as fais peur. Me dit-il sérieux

- Espérons pour elle. Dis-je en soufflant

- Et pour toi aussi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te retrouve au poste à cause d'elle, Jenny n'en vaut pas la peine. Me dit-il

- C'est sûr, Charlie me tuerait je crois. C'est lui qui m'as appris les techniques d'autodéfense en plus, il le regretterait amèrement. Dis-je

- J'imagine. Répondit Edward

Puis le silence s'installa. Nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté. Parce qu'on tournait autour du pot au lieu de parler sérieusement. Je décidais donc de me lancer.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 sachant que 10 est la pire note, à quel point tu m'en veux ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Je décidais de me tourner sur le côté et d'affronter son regard. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma question.

- Je comprends pas. Me répondit-il sincère

- Tu dois bien m'en vouloir non ? J'ai douté Edward, pendant un moment j'ai douté de toi et de nous, c'est normale que tu m'en veuille. Lui dis-je alors que j'avais conscience que je jetais de l'huile sur le feu

Je lui mettais mes erreurs sous le nez. Mais fallait que ça sorte. Je savais reconnaître mes erreurs et admettre quand j'avais tort. Son regard se fit plus sérieux tout d'un coup. T'as gagné ma vieille !

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Bella, j'ai été blessé…au début. Puis je me suis mis à ta place, je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fais ou ce que j'aurais pensé si j'avais été dans ta situation. Et ma réponse a été que…j'aurais probablement cassé la gueule au mec en question et j'aurai tout de suite sauté à la même conclusion que toi et peut-être même pire. En faite…je ne crois même pas que j'aurai été capable de rester face à spectacle aussi longtemps que toi. Je ne sais pas si je serai resté écouter tes explications. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Me dit-il honnêtement

Bien, je suis rassuré dans un sens mais de l'autre…si la situation avait été inversé il ne m'aurait laissé aucune chance, c'est ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne vais pas me casser la tête avec ça parce que ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire « tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir » ? Ca veut dire que tu m'en veux mais que tu ne t'en donne pas le droit parce que tu aurais fais pire dans ma situation ? Lui demandais-je

Il eu un rire nerveux avant de me fixer intensément.

- Ca dépend. Me dit-il

- De quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- De ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis, de ce qui a fait que tu te sois battu pour nous et que n'aies pas laissé Jenny gagner. Quand t'es-tu décidé Bella ? Parce que tu étais à deux doigts de t'en aller non ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Bonne question, je m'en rappelle plus. C'est quoi ces questions d'abord ? Je cherche ce qui m'as fais changé d'avis…AH OUI !

- C'est quelque chose que Jenny a dit qui m'a fais changer d'avis. Lui dis-je

- Tu déconnes ? Me demanda-t-il choqué

- Non je te jure. En faite il y a deux choses qui se sont passé. La première m'a décidé à te donner une chance de t'expliquer. Et la deuxième la preuve évidente que Jenny nous a manipulé tout les deux. Lui dis-je

Je devais être complètement honnête avec lui.

- Je t'écoute. Me dit-il intéressé

- Quand Jenny a dit que tu avais tort quand tu lui avais dis que notre couple était plus fort que tout, j'ai décidé de rester. J'avais pas le droit de laisser cette salope gâché tout ce qu'on a eu du mal à bâtir jusqu'ici. Je devais au moins te laisser la chance de tout m'expliquer. Tu sais…mon monde s'est écroulé quand elle m'a ouvert la porte à moitié nu. Au début je me suis dis qu'elle était rentré par effraction et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu la laisse entrer chez toi et encore moins la laisser se pavaner dans cette tenue. Pour moi c'était claire que tu n'étais pas là. Mais quand je t'ai vu revenir avec un verre à la main pour elle…je crois que j'ai failli faire un malaise tellement c'était absurde et invraisemblable. Je me suis même dit que j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar bon sang. Comment tu pouvais l'avoir fais entrer chez toi ? Pourquoi elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements devant toi ? Et pourquoi tu semblais aussi à l'aise au point de lui apporter à boire ? Je te le dis franchement, j'étais vraiment bouleversé. Lui avouais-je

Je voulais qu'il sache comment je m'étais senti pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête. Il me regarda tristement avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de la porter à sa bouche. Putain ses lèvres sur moi me donna des frissons, je désespérais de les sentir autre part. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, de le sentir que ça en devenait pénible de rester aussi éloigné de lui.

- Je comprends. Me dit-il

- Puis au moment où j'ai voulu la faire sortir, j'ai cherché ses vêtements. C'est là que j'ai eu ma réponse, ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés. Lui dis-je

- Et ? Me demanda-t-il perdu

- Et ? Ca veut tout dire Edward, qui prendrait le temps de plier ses vêtements quand il est en pleine action ? Lui demandais-je

Et là il comprit où je voulais en venir.

- Tu m'as vraiment imaginé avec elle ? Me dit-il avec dégout

- On est près à croire n'importe quoi dans ces moments là. Lui dis-je désolé

Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et soupira.

- Elle a bien préparé son coup en tout cas. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu que c'était elle, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir regardé avant. Puis elle est entrée sans que je ne l'invite et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester. Je lui ai bien sûr dis que c'était hors de question et qu'elle devait sortir mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle a prétexté de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle avait peur de son petit ami. Je lui ai dis que j'en avais rien à faire. Et c'est vrai que je l'ai sentis bizarre quand elle m'a demandé un verre d'eau, je crois qu'elle t'avait entendu toquer. La suite tu la connais, je suis arrivé et je t'ai vu en face d'une Jenny en sous-vêtements. Me dit-il en tournant son visage vers moi

Je posais ma main sur son visage alors qu'il ferma les yeux.

- On s'occupe du diner ? Lui demandais-je doucement

- Viens d'abord ici. Me dit-il en me tirant vers lui

J'enjambais son corps et posais mes genoux de part et d'autre m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- J'ai besoin de te sentir et te tenir dans mes bras. Me dit-il alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules et enfouis mon visage dans son cou

Je gémis de bonheur à la sensation de son corps contre le mien, ça faisait un bien fou de le sentir de nouveau.

Il me serra contre lui en posant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos me rapprochant plus de lui.

Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et les laissais là. J'avais besoin d'une connexion quel qu'elle soit avec son corps. En réponse il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et mordilla le lobe. Je déplaçais mes lèvres de son cou et remontais lentement vers sa mâchoire. Puis n'en pouvant plus, j'écartais mon visage du sien et posais mes lèvres impatientes sur les siennes. Seigneur que c'était bon, sentir ses lèvres douce et chaude sur les miennes étaient le paradis. Je reculais pour le regarder mais il n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il attrapa ma lèvre supérieure qu'il mordilla avant d'essayer de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres pour atteindre ma langue. J'ouvris automatiquement ma bouche et accueillis volontiers sa langue chaude et humide. Nous gémissions tout deux à cette sensation, c'est comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'on ne s'était pas embrassé. On était avide l'un de l'autre.

L'épisode de Jenny nous avait fais peur à tout les deux, nous avions failli nous perdre. Nous nous en rendions tout les deux compte et savourions le bonheur d'être ensemble.

- Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers

Et ce traitre d'estomac répondit à ma place. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la quiche d'Angie et j'avais vraiment faim. Mais je n'aurai voulu interrompre ce moment pour rien au monde.

- J'ai compris, allons te nourrir. Me dit Edward en mettant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me lever avec lui

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je en riant alors que je l'entourais de mes jambes

Il ne m'avait pas lâché et me portait jusqu'à la cuisine

- Je te garde près de moi le plus longtemps possible. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou

- Ca me plait. Lui dis-je

- Tant mieux parce qu'à moi aussi, j'adore toucher tes fesses. Me dit-il en renforçant sa prise

- En faite tu ne m'aime que pour ça ? Lui demandai-je moqueuse

- Pourquoi d'autres ? Me demanda-t-il

- Espèce d'obsédé. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux, je suis un homme. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal

Je riais alors qu'il me déposa sur le comptoir. Il ralluma le feu pour faire bouillir l'eau.

- A propos, c'est adorable de m'avoir préparé à diner. Lui dis-je touché

Aucun homme à part lui ne m'avait fait à manger. Et ça comptait énormément pour moi.

- Rassure-moi, tu es au courant que la moitié est pour moi, n'es-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux

- Espèce d'imbécile. Lui dis-je en le frappant derrière la tête

- Hey, tu as pris des cours avec Rosalie ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en frottant là où je l'avais frappé

- Faut croire qu'elle a trouvé le truc pour mater les garçons Cullen. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Dans ce cas moi je vais mater la fille Swan. Me dit-il en se mettant entre mes jambes

-Mmm ça me plait beaucoup, tu as prévu quoi ? Lui demandais-je en passant ma main sur la peau de son torse visible

Il avait laissé 3 boutons ouvert qui laissait apparaitre son torse, c'était très sexy. Il était habillé tout en noire et ça lui allait à la perfection.

- Ne me cherche pas si tu veux avoir une chance de diner. Me prévint-il en regardant mes lèvres

- Et si…j'avais faim d'autre chose ? Lui demandais-je en entourant sa taille de mes jambes

- Je dirais…ne joue pas à ça parce que tu risque de trouver ce que tu cherche. Me dit-il la voix rauque

- Dans ce cas…Lui dis-je en le poussant pour pouvoir descendre de mon perchoir alors qu'il soupira

Je me remis sur mes jambes et attrapais le balai

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je vais ramasser les morceaux de verres. Lui dis-je en cherchant la ramassette

- Laisse je vais le faire. Me dit-il en venant vers moi

- Non je vais le faire, donne moi quelque chose pour ramasser. Lui dis-je

Il me donna ce que je cherchais et j'allais nettoyer le salon. Après avoir tout nettoyé et passer un coup de torchon je revins à la cuisine et jetait les morceaux de verre à la poubelle.

- Je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais sexy habillé comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il adossé au comptoir

- Non, je ne crois pas. Lui répondis-je

- Je suis impardonnable. Sache bébé que tu es foutrement sexy et ce short m'a obsédé toute la journée. M'avoua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- J'avais remarqué. Lui répondis-je alors que je caressais de mes doigts le torse visible d'Edward

Il me laissait faire en silence même si je sentais son regard sur moi. Il raffermit sa prise sur moi alors que je posais ma tête sur son torse entendant les battements de son cœur. Il m'entoura de ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Bella. Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux en me serrant plus étroitement

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'en effet il avait bien failli si je n'avais pas réfléchis deux secondes. J'aurai passé sa porte et ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer. Je lui aurais fais énormément de mal tandis que moi…j'aurai été dévasté. Je ne m'imaginais plus un monde sans lui, ça m'étais insupportable rien que d'y penser. Il m'était devenu indispensable et je venais de le réaliser. S'il m'abandonnait je ne m'en remettrai pas et c'est ce contre quoi je me suis toujours battu. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à ce point à une personne pour lui donner l'opportunité de me faire du mal et c'est exactement ce qui était en train de passer. C'était trop tard maintenant, plus moyen de faire marche arrière vu les sentiments que j'aie pour Edward.

Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mes tripes et ça faisait mal. Mal de se sentir aussi vulnérable, comme si toutes les barrières que je me suis forgé autour de moi pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'entré s'était effondré. Edward avait réussi à les faire tomber et à me toucher plus qu'il n'aurait dû. J'étais bel et bien foutu !

J'aimais Edward Cullen et ça me fichais une trouille monstre.

L'eau en train de bouillir me fit revenir au moment présent. J'embrassais le cou d'Edward avant de me défaire de son emprise pour m'occuper des pâtes.

- Au faite, c'était comment avec Carole ? Et Luke a aimé la voiture ? Me demanda Edward

- Il l'a adoré, tu as bien choisis. Et la balade avec Carole était…pleine de surprise. Lui répondis-je

- Mais encore ? Me demanda-t-il curieux

Je lui révélais alors qu'en réalité Carole était ma cousine du côté de René et que j'avais toute une famille à Staten Island.

- Sérieux ? Ca a dû être un choc pour toi. Me dit-il surpris

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est si…invraisemblable. On ne voit ce genre d'histoire que dans les films. Moi qui aie toujours voulu une grande famille je suis servie. Je suis contente parce Carole et Luke sont adorable et apparemment son frère et sa sœur le sont aussi. Sa mère a l'air d'être une femme bien et j'ai appris que mes grands parents maternels sont encore en vie. Ca va me faire bizarre de les voir, j'appréhende pas mal. Dis-je nerveuse

- J'imagine, du jour au lendemain tu te retrouve avec une famille qui t'es totalement inconnu. Mais si Carole est si enthousiaste à l'idée de te présenter à sa famille c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Me dit-il se voulant rassurant

- J'espère, ça va leur faire un choc de savoir qu'on existe Alice et moi. Lui dis-je

- Comment elle a pu leur cacher votre existence, c'est dingue quand même ! S'indigna Edward

- René n'a toujours pensé qu'à sa petite personne. Et d'après ce que je sais, depuis qu'elle les a quittés pour vivre avec mon père, elle n'a plus donné signe de vie à personne. Dis-je avec rancune

Je voyais bien qu'Edward se posait énormément de question par rapport à René mais qu'il avait peur de m'en parler. J'étais incapable de lui en parler de moi-même mais s'il me posait la question, je lui dirais. J'étais prête à lui dire à présent, je ne voulais plus lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. J'avais conscience que c'était une étape assez importante quand même. Seul Josh et mon père était au courant de cette histoire et encore mon père n'a su que récemment tous les détails. J'allais confier mon plus lourd secret, ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui à un mec que je connais depuis quelques mois seulement. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel mec, c'était celui dont j'étais tombé amoureuse.

Je le suppliais presque du regard pour qu'il me pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il dû comprendre le message à l'envers puisqu'il changea de sujet.

- Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais dire à Alice. Comment elle l'a prit ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais déçu qu'il abandonne

- Elle est folle de joie, elle veut les voir au plus vite. Lui dis-je en souriant en me remémorant la réaction d'Alice

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Me dit Edward en souriant alors que les pâtes étaient prête

Je les égouttais et dressais les assiettes pendant qu'Edward sortait le vin.

- Mmm, c'est un pur délice mon cœur. Le félicitais-je dès la première bouchée

- C'est parce que c'est fait avec amour. Me répondit-il en terminant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche

- Fais gaffe sinon je vais finir par m'y habituer. Le prévins-je

- Mais c'est voulu bébé, tu ne pourras bientôt plus te passer de ma cuisine. Me dit-il moqueur alors que je riais

On dina tout en discutant jusque la conversation dévia sur ma séance chez le psy.

- Il est franchement doué, il m'a fais dire des choses que je ne me pensais même pas capable de lui confier. Puis il a usé de certain truc de psy pour me faire parler que j'ai moins apprécié mais bon…c'est le jeu. Mais je pense qu'on a avancé. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? Me demanda Edward en me fixant

- Rien d'important, c'est juste qu'on joue pas mal au chat et à la souris. Lui il m'analyse et moi je prends soin de ne pas trop le laisser m'embobiner, ce qui lui rend la tâche plus difficile. Ce qui est ressortis de cette séance, c'est que je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir réagis assez vite avec Josh. Et je m'en veux d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'hésité. Il m'a dit que quelque soit les personnes qui me parle dans mes cauchemars, c'est moi qui parle. C'est moi qui pense toutes ces choses et il n'a pas tort. Je vais devoir travailler sur ça pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Terminais-je en soupirant

- Te dire que tu n'es coupable de rien ne changera pas les choses, je vais donc me contenter de laisser ton psy faire son travail et t'aider du mieux que je peux. Me dit Edward en attrapant ma main

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en caressant sa main de mon pouce

On débarrassa ensemble avant qu'Edward ne m'envoie au salon le temps qu'il nous prépare du café.

J'enlevais mes bottines et m'installais confortablement sur le canapé. C'est donc devant la télé que je l'attendais. Je zappais mais ne trouvais rien d'intéressant quand Edward revint avec nos cafés.

- Merci. Lui dis-je quand il le posa devant moi

- De rien. Me dit-il en s'installant derrière moi pour que je sois entre ses jambes

- Tiens, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi parce que je trouve rien de potable. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la télécommande

Je terminais ma tasse de café pendant qu'il faisait le tour des chaines. Le temps qu'il les fasse toutes, j'avais déjà finis. Edward zappait tout en buvant. Quand il eu terminé, je lui pris la tasse des mains et la posais sur la table.

- Oh seigneur non, tout mais pas ça ! Dis-je en voyant cette satanée série de vampire quasi pornographique

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Me demanda Edward curieux

- Une série avec des vampires où tu vois plus de sexe qu'autre chose. Lui dis-je

- Oh…intéressant. Me dit-il en laissant pour regarder

- Rêve, je ne regarde pas ça. Lui dis-je en essayant de lui enlever la télécommande mais il la leva hors de ma portée

- Je connais pas, laisse-moi me faire une opinion. Se justifia-t-il en souriant

- Ouai c'est ça je vais te croire. T'as qu'à te prendre un porno, ça ne sera pas très différent. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères, tu as sûrement dû tomber sur un épisode spécialement hard. Me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de moi pour les croiser sur mon ventre

- Je ne crois pas non. Répondis-je alors qu'il ricana en posant son visage à côté du mien

Le vampire de la série était en train de cramer à cause du soleil alors qu'il venait secourir sa bien aimée. Le soir venue, sa copine alla sur sa tombe mais comme par hasard le vampire n'est pas mort et il sortait de terre…à poil. Puis sans surprise, pour moi en tout cas, il baisa sauvagement sa copine dans le cimetière.

- A part ça j'exagère. Dis-je à Edward alors que je le sentais tendu derrière moi

- Ok t'as raison, j'ai jamais vu ce genre de scène dans une série. Dit-il choqué

- Ouai bien c'est la préférée d'Alice. Lui répondis-je

- Et tu la laisse regarder ça ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

Je me retournais vers lui en souriant

- Je te signale qu'elle est majeur et bien que je préfèrerai l'ignorer, sexuellement active alors je ne peux pas l'en empêcher même si je ne la laisse pas devant moi. Dis-je alors qu'Edward désapprouvait visiblement

Edward zappa de nouveau et tombait sur un épisode d'esprits criminel et apparemment lui aussi aimait.

- C'est bon ? Rien de choquant ici ? Me demanda-t-il moqueur

- Va te faire voir, n'empêche j'avais raison pour l'autre alors va pas me la faire à l'envers. Lui dis-je alors qu'il plongea son visage dans mon cou pour rire

Mais ce qui était censé être anodin, dévia sur autre chose. Edward passa sa langue sur ma clavicule alors que je frissonnais de plaisir

- Mmm tu sens bon. Me dit-il le nez dans mon cou

- Mhm. Marmonnais-je en passant ma main derrière sa nuque tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule pour lui donner plus d'accès

Je fermais les yeux et savourais les lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau. Il dégagea davantage ma nuque en ramenant mes cheveux sur mon épaule

Il embrassa délicatement mon cou et remontait vers ma mâchoire. Il tourna ensuite mon visage vers lui alors que je rouvrais les yeux. Il me fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de frotter mon nez avec le sien dans un geste de tendresse infini avant de poser subtilement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se retira assez rapidement et me regarda avec une lueur qui m'était jusque là inconnu. Un mélange de peur et de je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Comme s'il était au pied du mur et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Je me tournais complètement vers lui m'asseyant sur mes genoux entre ses jambes.

Il commençait à me rendre nerveuse et au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qui lui prenait, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je t'aime Bella…je ne sais pas si c'est le moment ou pas mais je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps. C'est en moi depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était. Je l'ai avoué malgré moi tout à l'heure devant Jenny et même si ce n'est pas de cette manière dont je voulais te le dire, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je sais que tu m'as entendu le dire et…même si je sais que tu as hésité et que tu as eu peur…tu es resté Bella. Je peux facilement dire que ça t'effraie mais sache que moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je le ressens et le dis à quelqu'un. Je ne te demande pas de me le dire en retour, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te l'ai avoué mais je voulais être totalement honnête avec toi…Je t'aime Bella. Me dit-il avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que je me sentis submergé de toute part

Ca y est c'est officiel, plus de barrière. Il a détruit ce qui servait à me protéger de cet amour justement. J'étais morte de peur bien sûr mais j'aimais encore plus Edward en cet instant parce que lui au moins il n'avait pas honte de m'avouer ses sentiments et se mettre à nu au contraire de moi. Il s'était lancé avec la peur au ventre, il doutait de mes sentiments et je le comprenais. J'étais à deux doigts de mettre les voiles tout à l'heure quand il avait dit m'aimer. Je ne pouvais que le féliciter de se lancer une nouvelle fois malgré mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Il aurait pu faire comme si de rien était et continuer jusqu'à m'avoir dans son lit mais là il prend un risque énorme en me le disant tout de suite.

Et c'est là, c'est pour ce moment précis que toute cette attente en valait la peine. Moi qui voulais que notre relation se base sur des sentiments au lieu de sexe je suis servi. Edward me dit qu'il m'aime alors que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Et il prend le risque de m'avouer ce qu'il ressent au moment où il peut m'avoir totalement.

Là je suis figé comme une conne alors qu'il attend un signe qui lui prouve que je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant. La seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de prendre son visage entre mes mains et plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Si je n'arrive pas encore le dire, je peux le lui prouver. La surprise passé, il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour me ramener à lui. Je pouvais le sentir se détendre au fur et à mesure. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et je n'avais pas pris la tangente, impensable venant de moi. Mais j'en étais là, à embrasser l'homme qui disait m'aimer et que j'aimais. Si on m'avait dit que les choses changeraient à ce point là pour moi j'en aurai rie à m'en étouffer.

J'écartais mes lèvres d'Edward pour nous laisser respirer mais continuais à embrasser ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou alors qu'il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser avec fougue faisant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je déboutonnais la chemise d'Edward avec empressement et caressais son torse musclé. Je montais mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules faisant baisser légèrement sa chemise sur ses bras. Edward relâcha mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou voracement, aspirant ma peau entre ses lèvres et me léchant sans pudeur alors que je respirais fortement sans gêne. Je grattais son torse avec mes ongles ce qui le fit gémir et passer ses mains sous mon débardeur. Comme mon gilet empêchait sa progression, il le déboutonna rapidement et tenta de l'enlever avec impatience. Je l'aidais puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas et passais mes mains autour de son cou me collant contre son torse nu.

- Bella…j'ai envie de toi…maintenant. Souffla sensuellement Edward dans mon cou me faisant frissonner par la même occasion

Je me détachais de lui et me relevais du canapé alors qu'il me dévorait du regard. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour qu'il me suive et il ne se fit pas prier. Je me retournais pour me diriger vers la chambre alors qu'il se colla directement à moi me faisant sentir son début d'érection contre mes fesses. Je dû me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de me retourner et le violer au milieu du salon.

Edward referma d'un coup de pied la porte de la chambre alors que je me retournais vers lui. Je m'approchais tout de suite de lui et fis glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras tout en le caressant. Ne voulant pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je défis le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean en le regardant dans les yeux malgré la faible lumière venant de dehors. Son seul regard sur moi suffit à ruiner mon shorty. Il était foutrement sexy et il était tout à moi. Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation alors qu'il rétrécissait ses yeux visiblement excité par ce que je venais de faire.

Son jean tomba à terre dans un froissement de tissu, ne quittant pas Edward des yeux, je le sentis dégager le jean puis il me poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le lit. Je me mis assise et glissais jusqu'à la tête de lit tout en le fixant avant de descendre mon regard plus bas et d'examiner son érection plus qu'évidente à présent. Il rampa à son tour sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de moi.

Il emprisonna ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et la suça avant de faire de même avec l'autre alors que je caressais son dos. Il m'embrassa fougueusement avant de laisser trainer sa langue le long de mon menton et de le sucer.

Je savais qu'il était fou de ma fossette puisqu'il me l'avait déjà avouer. Je le laissais donc faire avec plaisir.

Il caressa ma mâchoire avec le bout de son nez avant de parsema mon cou et mon décolleté de baisers en descendait toujours plus bas. Il laissa trainer ses mains sur ma poitrine avant de descendre sur mon short. Il l'ouvrit en prenant soin de me regarder alors que je respirais plus rapidement. Une fois fait, je levais mon bassin pour qu'il puisse me l'enlever. Il le fit doucement glisser et me l'enleva en embrassant mes chevilles. Il remonta vers moi en caressant mes cuisses et une fois au dessus de moi, il se pencha sur le côté pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

- Je veux te voir cette fois-ci…je veux graver chaque image de la première fois que j'ai fais l'amour à la femme que j'aime. Me dit-il sérieusement me faisant complètement fondre

Je caressais sa joue et ramena son visage vers moi pour l'entrainer dans un baiser torride. Je sentais son érection sur ma cuisse ce qui n'était pas pour calmer mes ardeurs. Tout en m'embrassant, Edward attrapa le bord de mon débardeur. Je me relevais en position assise pour l'aider, je levais mes bras en l'air pour qu'il puisse le faire glisser. Edward fit passer mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et me fit asseoir sur lui. J'entourais son cou alors qu'il me rapprocha au maximum de lui en mettant une main dans mon dos. Son érection directement sur mon sexe me fit me cambrer faisant gémir Edward.

-Danse pour moi, danse comme tu ne l'as jamais fais pour personne. Me souffla Edward la voix rauque

Je collais ma poitrine à son torse et commençais une danse langoureuse faisant danser nos sexes ensemble. Je montais et descendais sur Edward alors qu'on ne se lâchait pas du regard. Nos respiration n'était plus qu'halètements et c'était une certitude à présent, Edward ne pouvait pas ignorer à quel point j'étais mouillé. Il glissa une main dans ma nuque et inclina mon visage vers lui pour promener sa langue sur mes lèvres entrouverte. Langue que j'emprisonnais entre mes lèvres et suçais très lentement faisant longuement gémir Edward. Je me frottais plus rapidement sur Edward une fois avoir relâché sa langue. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et lécha ma clavicule avant de me mordre légèrement ce qui m'excita davantage

Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais sur le dos et Edward entre mes jambes haletant autant que moi. Il m'embrassa sauvagement en passant ses mains en dessous de moi pour défaire mon soutien gorge. Il le balança dans la chambre avant de s'attaquer férocement à ma poitrine. Il donna un coup de langue sur mon téton avant de le mordiller assez fort pour que ça me fasse mal mais de suite il le suça pour apaiser la douleur qu'il avait engendrée. Il avait décidé de me tuer, mon cœur n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme là. Le désir était plus fort que jamais et mon bas ventre criait de frustration quémandant un peu d'attention. Il fit de même avec mon autre sein avant de descendre plus bas laissant une trace humide sur son passage.

- Bon Dieu de merde ! C'est quoi ça Bella ? Me demanda-t-il une fois à la lisière de mon shorty

Toi t'as vu mon tatouage !

- A ton avis ? Lui demandais-je

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Me demanda-t-il une lueur de folie dans les yeux comme si j'avais lâché la bête

- Ce n'est pas important, tu le vois maintenant, non ? Lui dis-je

- Depuis quand ? Me demanda-t-il se demandant sûrement si je ne l'avais pas fais récemment

- Il a été fait en même temps que l'autre. Lui dis-je alors que je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer que je l'aie fait avec ce mec dont je ne me souvenais pas

Il m'attrapa brusquement par les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur mon tatouage avant d'attraper ma peau entre ses dents et de me mordre.

- Putain j'ai tout fait pour rester doux jusqu'ici…mais ça…ça ne m'aide pas Bella. J'ai juste envie de te prendre sauvagement comme jamais. Me dit-il en fermant les yeux comme s'il essayait de se reprendre.

- Sais-tu à quel point tu es bandante Bella ? A quel point tu m'excite ? Ce tatouage sera ta perte. Me dit-il avant d'attraper les bords de mon shorty et le faire descendre le long de mes jambes.

Il revint sur mon sexe et souffla dessus me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, ton corps est trop parfait pour ton propre bien bébé. Je vais te bouffer comme on ne te l'a jamais fais Bella. Je veux te voir jouir dans ma bouche et sous mes coups de langue pour que je puisse lécher tout ce que tu me donneras jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Me dit-il avec le regard incandescent

- Oh mon Dieu. Dis-je alors qu'il souffla de nouveau sur ma chatte trempée

- Après ce que je vais te faire, ce sera moi ton Dieu. Me dit-il en passant ses bras sous mes cuisses pour me tenir fermement

Il ne perdit pas de temps et passa sa langue sur ma fente trempé.

- Tu es délicieuse bébé, je vais prendre plus de plaisir que jamais à te lécher. Me dit-il en me léchant à nouveau alors que je m'accrochais aux draps

Il titilla mon clitoris avec le bout de sa langue alors que je hoquetais de plaisir. Seigneur il va me faire crever. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mon abstinence mais je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel.

Il pénétra ensuite sa langue en moi alors que je me cambrais. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un tel plaisir pouvait exister, c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre. Tous les amants réunis que j'ai pu avoir n'ont jamais réussis à me faire ressentir une chose pareille.

Alors qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément sa langue en moi, je sentais mon bas ventre se contracter méchamment, signe que mon orgasme arrivait. Edward dû sentir ma jouissance imminente puisqu'il délaissa mon vagin pour sucer durement mon clitoris et ce fut ma perte. Je jouis comme Edward l'avait prédis sur sa langue et comme jamais je n'avais jouis.

Edward continua à me lécher quelques secondes et remontait en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps qu'il rencontrait, finissant par poser son oreille sur mon cœur. Il attendait avec moi que les battements de mon cœur revienne à la normal. Quand je retrouvais une respiration un peu plus normale, Edward suça mon téton droit et palpait mon sein gauche.

- Tu veux me faire crever ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, je veux juste te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu et te prouver que je suis le seul à pouvoir te contenter. Tu es à moi Bella, ton corps m'appartient. Je veux te faire oublier tous ceux qui ont pu un jour poser les mains sur toi. Me dit-il durement

- Je peux en dire autant de toi. Lui dis-je en le poussant brusquement pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos

Je lui retirais rapidement son boxer libérant son érection monstre qui n'attendait que moi

Je me mis à califourchon sur ses jambes et glissais mes ongles le long de ses cuisses derrière moi le faisant jurer

- Toi aussi tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas. Lui dis-je en le fixant

Je passais mon index tout le long de sa queue tendu alors qu'il se tendit

- Et ça aussi est à moi, je vais te faire oublier toutes les salopes qui ont pu jouer avec ce qui m'appartient. Elles te paraitront toutes fades après ce que je vais te faire. Lui dis-je avec assurance alors qu'il plissa les yeux

Que ça fait du bien de dire ce que je voulais dire depuis un bout de temps. Je voulais qu'il oublie toutes ces salopes qui ont pu posséder la queue de mon homme. Je les détestais rien que pour ça, les images que j'avais constamment en tête à propos d'Edward et toutes ces filles me hantaient constamment.

- C'est déjà le cas bébé et depuis longtemps, tu es bien meilleure qu'elles et d'ailleurs il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire. Me dit-il sérieux

Je me reculais légèrement sur ses cuisses et baissait lentement mon visage sur l'érection d'Edward. Je ne quittais pas les yeux d'Edward qui m'étudiaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Je soufflais sur son sexe tendue comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

- Putain. Dit-il entre ses dents me mettant en confiance

Je passais ma langue tout le long de sa longueur alors qu'il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents le rendant terriblement sexy, j'avais faim de lui, littéralement.

Sans plus de préambule, je pris la queue de mon homme dans ma main et donnais un bref coup de langue sur son gland le faisant se cambrer. Mais alors que le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me supplier de le prendre dans ma bouche, j'enfouis sa queue dans l'antre chaude de ma bouche.

- Bordel. Cria-t-il en rouvrant les yeux

Je faisais glisser lentement mes lèvres sur la queue d'Edward le faisant buter de temps en temps au fond de ma gorge. Je savais que cette pratique était fort apprécier chez les hommes mais moins chez les femmes à cause de son incommodité. Mais je voulais lui donner la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

Je sentais ces veines pulser sur mes lèvres alors que j'accélérais le mouvement. Edward serrait le drap dans ses mains comme je l'avais fais moi-même tout en me regardant.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Lui demandais-je en le sortant de ma bouche mais continuant de le caresser avec ma main

- T'imagine pas à quel point. C'est trop bon bébé, continue s'il te plait. Me supplia-t-il alors que je le reprenais en bouche

Je le sentais devenir de plus en plus dur alors que je le faisais buter plus souvent au fond de ma gorge. Quand je le fis buter au fond de ma gorge, je raclais mes dents tout le long de sa queue en me retirant.

- Oh bébé…Gémit-il haletant

Je continuais mais caressait ses testicules en même temps ce qui fit hoqueter Edward de surprise

- Stop ! Arrête Bella pitié sinon je vais jouir et je ne veux jouir qu'en toi. Me supplia-t-il alors que je stoppais me mettant sur le côté attendant qu'il se reprenne

Il respirait difficilement et avait les yeux fermé alors que je l'observais. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le front faisant de lui un réel appel au sexe et à la luxure.

Après quelques minutes, il tourna son visage vers moi avec un sourire des plus sexy.

- Tu m'as tué bébé, tu as dépassé tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer. T'es la meilleure, j'aurai jamais pensé ressentir une chose pareille. J'ai bien failli venir dans ta bouche. Me dit-il

- C'était le but. Lui répondis-je

- Non je ne voulais pas, je veux venir là. Me dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma chatte me prenant par surprise

Il se positionna sur moi faisant rencontrer nos sexes sans entrave pour la première fois. Je mordis ma lèvre pour éviter de crier de plaisir tant c'était bon de sentir sa queue chaude et humide de ma salive sur ma chatte trempé. Visiblement Edward aussi ressenti la même chose puisqu'il ferma les yeux fortement avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et commença à frotter son sexe contre le mien qui palpitait de plaisir.

- Tu es magnifique. Me dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes sans les bouger

Je sentais une telle connexion entre nous que je me pris à croire en l'âme sœur. J'avais trouvé ma moitié, celui fait pour moi et qui me correspondait sur tous les plans. Personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne m'avait comblé à ce point, seul Edward avait réussit cet exploit sans vraiment essayer.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux d'Edward quand je sentis son gland à mon entrée alors qu'il me fixa toujours jaugeant ma réaction. Quand il commença à pousser doucement en moi mes mains dévièrent sur ses épaules où j'enfonçais mes ongles. Je fermais mes yeux sous les sensations fabuleuses que je ressentais mais aussi parce que l'intrusion d'Edward était différente de tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre jusqu'ici. Je le sentais vraiment, sans barrière, juste lui en moi. C'était étrange mais tellement jouissif, je découvrais l'amour pour la première fois.

Et quand il s'enfonça entièrement en moi, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi entière de toute ma vie. Comme si toutes les places du puzzle étaient réunies. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé la solution à l'équation de ma vie. Mon cœur battait la chamade sous ces sensations bien trop forte pour moi. Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir si Edward ressentais les mêmes choses que moi et je ne fus pas déçu. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents comme s'il se retenait. Il devait être comme moi et se retenait de ne pas jouir dans la seconde.

Je croisais mes bras dans son dos ainsi que mes jambes alors qu'il me regarda de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur dans ces yeux, tellement de sentiments différents qu'il m'était impossible de les définir chacun. Je glissais le bout de mes doigts sur son front, son nez, sa joue avant de m'arrêter sur ses lèvres entrouverte. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes doigts alors qu'il sorti sa langue pour lécher mon index.

Et là ce fut plus fort que moi, comme si c'était l'instant I. Comme si j'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie, chaque chose était à sa place. J'étais à ma place. C'est donc avec une facilité déconcertante que ces trois mots que j'avais pensé ne jamais prononcer sortirent de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en soutenant son regard alors qu'il entrouvrit encore plus la bouche de surprise et ses yeux débordaient de tendresse

Ses yeux se mirent à brillé et pendant une seconde je cru qu'il allait pleurer de bonheur. Je me sentis conne d'avoir autant eu peur de ces quelques mots alors qu'il avait été libérateur de les prononcer finalement. Je me sentais plus légère et en phase avec Edward, sur le même pied d'égalité concernant nos sentiments.

- Redis-le encore. Souffla Edward la voix rauque

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Edward. Répétais-je plusieurs fois facilement en le regardant dans les yeux

- Je t'aime aussi Bella…je t'aime tellement. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sensuellement alors qu'il commença à bouger en moi

Il passa ses bras sous mes épaules pour me maintenir contre lui alors qu'il me pénétrait. Ses vas et vient étaient lent mais profond. Le sentir au creux de moi me remplissait complètement. Je sentais chaque friction alors qu'il entrait en moi. Corps à corps torride dans toute sa splendeur, plaisir tellement intense qu'il devrait être interdit.

Chaque partie de nos corps se touchaient. Le corps d'Edward bougeait lentement contre le mien faisant naitre un brasier intense, brûlant dans tout mon être. Nous étions en osmose parfaite. Edward brisa le baiser qu'il avait initié et posa son front contre le mien, son souffle chaud contre ma bouche.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi entier qu'en ce moment Bella. Me souffla Edward en me regardant

Il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi.

- Moi aussi. Murmurais-je sous cet aveu alors qu'Edward accéléra et intensifia ses coups de reins

Je ramenais vivement son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Mais nous manquions tout les deux d'air et je dû rapidement m'écarter glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'Edward nicha son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud contre ma clavicule me donna des frissons alors que je glissais mes mains dans son dos le rapprochant toujours plus de moi, comme s'il n'était jamais assez près de moi. Ne faire qu'un prenait enfin tout son sens, nous étions tellement collé l'un à l'autre comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage que n'importe qui aurait eu du mal à dire où mon corps finissait et où celui d'Edward commençait.

Edward releva son visage pour me contempler alors que je n'étais plus qu'halètements et gémissements. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait dans la chambre à part celui de nos corps entrant en contact. Il multiplia ses assauts alors que je fermais les yeux et enfonçais ma tête en arrière dans l'oreiller.

- Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir prendre du plaisir bébé, regarde-moi. Souffla-t-il sur mon visage

Je fis ce qu'il demandait avec peine. Le plaisir m'embrouillait et m'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Je le regardais à travers mes cils ayant beaucoup de difficultés à garder mes yeux ouvert. Quand Edward donna des coups plus secs, je refermais de nouveau les yeux.

- Mon amour…reste avec moi…reste. Souffla-t-il alors que je revenais doucement en l'entendant m'appeler mon amour

Il l'avait dis avec tellement de douceur, comme une caresse divine. Touché par les ailes d'un ange, voilà comment je me sentais.

- Je ne vais pas tarder mon amour…j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Viens bébé…je veux te sentir jouir autour de moi. Te sentir te refermer sur moi…Souffla-t-il le regard noir de désir

Mon bas ventre s'embrasa à ces mots me rendant fébrile. Edward colla davantage son bassin ce qui provoqua une friction contre mon clitoris.

- Je vais jouir Edward…Murmurais-je en me sentant proche

- Viens mon amour…je n'attends que toi. Me dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de mes épaules

Il donna deux coups de reins puissants qui suffirent à me donner un orgasme monstre. Je me resserrais autour d'Edward en gémissant de plaisir avant qu'il ne jouit à son tour dans un grognement rauque terriblement torride. Je sentis avec surprise un liquide chaud s'écouler en moi. La surprise passé, j'accueillis le fruit de notre amour avec plaisir et volupté. Sentir le sperme d'Edward en moi ne me dégoûtais pas, bien au contraire. Faire l'amour prenait toute sa signification à ce moment.

Edward s'écroula sur moi reprenant ses esprits alors que mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux désordonnés dans une douce caresse. Nous étions à bout de souffle et tremblant après cette expérience hors du commun. Jamais je n'avais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir avec un seul homme. Ca avait dépassé toutes mes espérances.

Edward sorti de moi, laissant un grand vide dans ma chair. Je ressentis une perte immense dans tout mon être. Je gémis de frustration alors que je cru entendre un grognement venant d'Edward.

- Ca va ? Murmura-t-il en levant son visage vers moi

- Bien…mieux que bien même. Lui répondis-je en souriant heureuse

- Pareille pour moi…aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que j'ai ressentis bébé. C'était tellement fort. Me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue alors que j'inclinais mon visage pour plus de contact

Je frissonnais un peu parce que fallait avouer que nos ébats nous avait fait transpirer et maintenant j'ai un peu froid.

- Une douche ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'acceptais

Il se leva rapidement et je n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il glissa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos

- Je peux marcher tu sais. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Je sais. Me répondit-il simplement en m'emmenant à la salle de bain

Il me posa sur le meuble près du lavabo alors que je frémis sous la froideur. Il régla l'eau à la bonne température alors que j'appréciais la vue de son corps nu. Il était tout simplement à tomber et cet éclat particulier dans ses yeux montrait à quel point il était heureux. Il sorti des serviettes propre alors que je glissais du meuble pour prendre une douche. Mais quand je me remis sur pied, je sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes. J'examinais mon entre jambe et vis un liquide blanc s'écouler de mon sexe que j'identifiais comme le sperme d'Edward.

C'était une sensation bizarre puisque jamais je n'avais fais sans préservatif et je n'avais donc eu la semence d'aucun homme en moi. Mais savoir qu'elle appartenait à Edward m'empêchait d'être dégouté d'une quelconque manière.

- Putain ! C'est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Entendis-je dire Edward la voix rauque

Je me redressais et vis un désir ardent posséder ses prunelles qui scrutaient le sperme coulant sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il s'approcha de moi lentement comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer tout en fixant mes cuisses. Je remarquais son érection de nouveau présente pointé vers moi. Une fois devant moi, il m'attrapa par la taille et me repositionna sur le meuble.

- Tu me prendrais pour un obsédé si je te disais que j'ai encore envie de toi ? Que voir mon sperme s'écouler de toi m'as terriblement excité et que je ne suis pas rassasier ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant mes lèvres entrouverte

Je n'étais pas en reste et respirais difficilement, son souffle chaud sur ma bouche ne m'aidait pas à me calmer

- Ca fait de moi également une obsédé alors parce que je te veux en moi…maintenant. Lui dis-je excité alors que son regard se fit brûlant

Il me tira sur le bord du meuble et glissa ses doigts en moi, j'étais tellement mouillé qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à pomper en moi

- Tu es déjà prête à me recevoir. Souffla-t-il le souffle court en me regardant

- Toujours. Murmurais-je doucement

D'un coup il entra en moi me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Je renversais ma tête en arrière et attrapais d'un côté le bord du meuble et de l'autre l'intérieur du lavabo pour me tenir. Ses coups de butoir était plus secs et rapide. Il était plus passionné et sauvage que notre étreinte précédente. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il me tenait par les hanches alors que je croisais mes chevilles sur ses fesses. J'entendais le bruit de sa queue luisant de mon désir entrer et sortir en moi ce qui m'excita davantage

- Putain…c'est magnifique. Entendis-je Edward dire alors que je me redressais pour voir de quoi il parlait

Il avait les yeux rivés sur nos sexes en actions. Il pouvait se voir entrer et sortir de mon vagin. Je sentis Edward se durcir instantanément à cette vision. La salle de bain commençait à se remplir de buée à cause de l'eau chaude qui coulait toujours.

- Accroche-toi à moi. Souffla Edward en me regardant

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et crochetais mes bras autour de son coup. Il me souleva du meuble et commença à marcher alors qu'il était toujours en moi. Il nous fit entrer dans la cabine de douche et nous positionna sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ca faisait tellement de bien, je passais ma main sur mon visage pour dégager les cheveux qui s'y était collé.

- Tu es tellement belle mon amour, tellement sexy. Me dit-il avant de me coller contre le carrelage ce qui me fit hoqueter à cause du froid.

Edward recommença à me donner des coups de rein alors que je plantais mes ongles sur ses épaules. Des mèches cuivrées barraient son front à cause de l'eau et je passais ma main dessus pour mieux le voir. Il était tellement sexy les cheveux mouillé et tout ruisselant, un mec pareil était une vraie bénédiction et il était tout à moi.

POV EDWARD

J'avais enfin fais l'amour à la femme que j'aime. On avait passé une soirée quelque peu mouvementé à cause de cette salope de Jenny mais ça nous avait en quelque sorte rapproché. Nous avions plus que jamais besoin l'un de l'autre ce soir. J'avais envie de lui montrer de toutes les façons possible à quel point je l'aimais. Mais avant d'en arriver là, je m'étais lancé, je lui avais dit « je t'aime » à elle directement.

C'était un gros risque à prendre mais je devais le faire pour être complètement honnête avec elle. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me laisse et qu'elle parte mais elle n'en avait rien fais. Elle ne m'avait pas dis « je t'aime » en retour mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Elle me le dirait quand elle serait prête.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que Bella s'est enfin donner entièrement à moi. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir ressentir tellement de sensation différente en même temps. C'était tellement…exceptionnel. Faire l'amour à Bella dépassait toutes mes espérances les plus folles. Ca avait été au-delà de tout. Elle avait été parfaite. Elle m'avait fait la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie, à tel point que j'ai failli venir dans sa bouche. Bien que c'était terriblement tentant, j'avais voulu venir en elle pour la première fois.

J'avais essayé de me montrer digne d'elle et d'être aussi doux et attentionné que je le pouvais. Mais tout ça fut vite ruiner quand je vis la rose tatouée sur son aine. Dire que j'étais surpris était faible, jamais je ne m'étais douté que Bella aurait pu avoir un autre tatouage et à vrai dire je ne lui ai même pas demandé. C'était la chose la plus sexy qui m'était donné de voir. Bella avait déjà un corps magnifique mais avec ce tatouage elle était…indécemment parfaite.

Après avoir léché sa divine chatte et avalé tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné, je l'avais senti venir sur ma langue. C'était divin, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à lécher une femme. Je l'avais fait avec Tanya et Jenny sans plaisir, c'était juste parce que c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle me suce. Ca me dégoutais même de le faire, je prenais mon mal en patience en pensant à ce qui arriverait après. Mais avec Bella c'était à des années lumières de me dégoûter. Elle était délicieuse, rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu goûter avant. J'aurai pu passer mon temps à la lécher sans rien lui demander en retour, je prenais du plaisir en lui en donnant. Une première pour moi.

Mais le summum avait été quand Bella m'a enfin dit « je t'aime » et que je suis entré en elle. Elle m'aimait, elle me l'avait enfin dit et quel plus bon moment que pendant l'amour. J'étais tellement heureux que j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Mais je me suis vite repris parce que ça le fais pas de pleurer pendant que tu fais l'amour, je lui aurai coupé toute envie et bye bye ma virilité de mec.

J'ai dû rassembler tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas jouir quand je fus entièrement en elle. C'était tellement bon, le paradis. Elle était tellement chaude et humide autour de moi. Je ressentais chaque centimètre d'elle sur ma queue. Ses parois m'enserraient parfaitement, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Vous pouvez vous foutre de moi mais à cet instant j'ai pensé à Cendrillon et sa chaussure de verre. Le prince avait dû faire essayer cette chaussure à toutes avant de trouver la bonne et je me sentais exactement comme ça. J'avais enfin trouvé mon tout, ma moitié. Celle qui me correspondait sur tous les plans. Nos corps ne s'étaient pas quittés d'un centimètre alors que nous faisions l'amour, j'avais gardé Bella le plus près possible de moi, là où était sa place. Nos lèvres avaient été la plupart du temps scellées ainsi que nos regards. Je voyais que pour Bella aussi c'était nouveau, elle découvrait comme moi.

Quand elle brisait le contact visuel, je ne pouvais pas le supporter et lui demandais de rester connecté à moi. Chaque va et viens en elle était un supplice parce que je me retenais de venir rapidement. Mais quel délicieux supplice ! J'avais attendu d'être au bord du gouffre avant de lui demander de jouir en même temps que moi. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi provoquant ma jouissance également. Je m'étais répandu en plusieurs jets en elle et j'avais trouvé la sensation plaisante bien qu'inconnu.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'avais pas trouvé le sexe sale, je n'en avais pas honte. J'avais trouvé ça totalement normale et juste. Comme si c'était ça la vie, c'était naturelle. Bella avait rendu l'impossible possible. J'avais trouvé cette personne si spéciale qui transformait tout le mal en bien. Mon âme sœur.

Je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son corps…mais je ne savais pas à quel point j'allais en être obsédé. Quand j'avais vu mon sperme couler entre ses cuisses ça m'avait rendu fou et je m'étais retenu pour ne pas la prendre comme une bête sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Cette image était d'un tel érotisme, Bella du sperme s'écoulant de sa chatte et son tatouage plus visible que jamais. Cette femme était la tentation incarnée pour n'importe quel homme et elle était à moi.

Heureusement, la femme parfaite qu'elle était avait autant envie de moi que moi d'elle. Je l'avais donc de nouveau prise sur le meuble de la salle de bain sans hésitation. Et me voir entrer et sortir d'elle ma queue luisante de son désir avait été la plus belle chose que j'avais vu. Si on m'avait dis que j'allais trouver quelque chose de magnifique dans le sexe j'en aurai ris il y a encore peu. Mais tout avec ma Bella était fabuleux.

Elle était là à présent, dans mes bras adossé contre le carrelage de la salle de bain les yeux fermé et sa bouche sensuelle entrouverte. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient collé contre sa poitrine et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps pendant que je la pénétrais encore et encore. Je mis mon visage dans son cou et y léchais les gouttes d'eau qui s'y étais logé.J'avais surestimé ma force et commençais doucement à fatiguer. Bella dû ressentir mes coups de reins ralentir puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder. Puis sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, elle prit appui sur mes épaules et commença à descendre et monter sur ma queue. Elle avait prit le contrôle, c'était elle qui me faisait l'amour à présent. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de moi alors que je pris appui sur le mur en posant mes mains à plat derrière Bella. Mon visage entre sa poitrine, je la sentis augmenter la cadence. Je n'étais plus très loin et à je pouvais affirmer que Bella non plus puisqu'elle commença à se resserrer autour de moi. Après deux ou trois mouvement de Bella, elle atteignit l'orgasme alors que je me répandis en elle en mordant son épaule.

Nous étions haletant et à bout de force tout les deux. J'avais le visage dans le cou de Bella quand je la sentis desserrer ses jambes autour de mon corps pour se remettre sur le sol. Je la relâchais alors qu'elle s'adossa au carrelage cherchant un peu de fraicheur.

- Waouh…Dis-je simplement ne trouvant pas d'autre mots

- Exactement ce que j'allais dire. Me répondit-elle en souriant

Après quelques secondes, elle se décolla du mur et prit mon gel douche qu'elle versa dans sa main. Elle glissa ses mains sur mon torse et me savonna. Je la regardais faire fasciné par ses gestes sensuelle voulu ou pas. Une fois mon torse fait, elle descendit plus bas sur mes jambes et…ma queue. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle reprit du gel douche et se mit dans mon dos pour continuer de me laver. Puis elle prit mon shampooing et fit une grimace adorable quand elle vit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle y arrive. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ma chevelure avant de me gratter avec ses ongles ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Je me rinçais rapidement après l'avoir reposé et fit de même avec elle.

J'avais plus de difficulté à bien me tenir. Mes mains allaient toujours plus loin et en voulait toujours plus.

- Mon cœur, je t'aime tu sais mais je n'ai pas envie de me rincer à l'eau froide. Me dit-elle taquine alors que je cédais et me dépêchais

Quand j'allais lui laver les cheveux, elle refusa prétextant que je ne savais pas m'y prendre. Que mes cheveux et les siens n'étaient pas du tout pareille mais j'insistais lourdement jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'est donc avec douceur que je massais son cuir chevelu et je n'entendis plus que gémissement venant de Bella. Je sortis en premier pendant que Bella se rinçait et entourais une serviette autour de ma taille. Je tendis une serviette à Bella quand elle sortit et elle l'entoura autour de sa poitrine.

Nous nous séchions rapidement avant d'envoyer valser nos serviettes. J'enfilais un boxer et Bella une nuisette mauve assez sexy. Si je n'étais pas fatigué, je lui aurai bien de nouveau fait sa fête. Mais elle aussi était fatiguée et cette journée avait été dure pour tout les deux. J'aurai bientôt plus d'endurance et pourrais faire l'amour à Bella toute la nuit.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que j'étais sur le flanc en train de la regarder dans le lit

- Rien…je te regarde c'est tout. Lui répondis-je avec mon fameux sourire en coin alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel

Elle attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et vérifia si elle avait eu des appels ou autre. Elle avait reçu un texto de Carole qui lui avait fait plaisir

- Edward…arrête. Me dit-elle alors que je la regardais toujours me demandant si elle était bien là où si je rêvais

- Je peux pas…j'y arrive pas. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils et se mit également sur le flanc

- Ok, dans ce cas on va voir si ça te plait tant que ça. Me dit-elle en me regardant également

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Lui dis-je simplement

On se fixa un moment avant que je ne m'approche d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je la trouvais tellement belle.

Je repensais à cette soirée catastrophique qu'Emmet avait arrangée entre nous et le désastre que ça avait été. Je l'avais traité de vierge coincé et moche, sans ambition profitant des autres alors que j'étais loin du compte. Si on m'avait dis que j'allais sortir avec elle et que j'allais en tomber amoureux jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Et pourtant elle est là, dans mon lit et elle m'aime.

- A quoi tu pense ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue

- Au coup qu'Emmet avait fait pour qu'on se rencontre. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Je t'ai pas raté ce jour là et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de t'en foutre une, je suis sorti du resto pour ne pas te mettre une raclée. Me dit-elle en rigolant

- J'imagine, j'aurai rien pu faire contre toi en plus. Et toi tu m'as tout de suite impressionné quand tu m'as engueulé au téléphone. Jamais une femme ne s'était permis de me parler comme ça. Le pire c'est que je ne t'en voulais pas, tu m'intriguais même et j'avais envie de te rencontrer. Lui répondis-je en caressant ses lèvres

- Beaucoup d'eau est passé sous les ponts et on est là aujourd'hui…dans ton lit et niais à souhait. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Et je n'échangerai ce sourire niais pour rien au monde. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle sur mes doigts toujours sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser

Ce « je t'aime » m'avait donné des frissons puisqu'elle l'avait dit en toute possession de ces moyens, ce n'était plus pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Elle était totalement consciente de ces paroles.

- Je t'aime Bella, si tu savais à quel point. Lui dis-je en retirant mes doigts pour poser mes lèvres à la place

C'était un doux baiser, sans urgence et sans précipitation. Juste de la tendresse. Je reculais mon visage et la vis les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit et quelques secondes après baillait.

- J'en connais une qui est fatigué. On ferait mieux de dormir, ça a été une dure journée. Lui dis-je en passant mon bras sous sa nuque

Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou et passa sa jambe gauche entre les miennes. Je refermais mon bras autour d'elle et posais ma main sur la sienne qui était sur mon torse.

- Bonne nuit bébé. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front

- Bonne nuit. Me répondit-elle en baillant de nouveau

Elle s'endormie rapidement épuisé alors que je veillais encore quelques minutes heureux et comblé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ce soir et ma relation avec Bella venait de prendre une autre dimension pour mon plus grand bonheur

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je tournais mon visage pour y échapper mais en ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'ils étaient en plein sur ma belle qui n'avait pas bougé de mes bras. Je l'admirais quelques minutes avant de me lever avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller. J'allais directement fermer les rideaux pour la laisser encore un peu dormir. C'est donc le plus silencieux possible que je sortis de la chambre.

Je fis couler du café et préparais des toasts. J'arrangeais un plateau avec du jus d'orange, le café et les toasts et le ramenais dans la chambre. Je posais le plateau sur la table de chevet et regardais l'heure. Il était 9h30, assez tôt mais c'était une très belle journée et je voulais en profiter avec Bella. Ma belle dormait sur le ventre le visage tourné vers moi. J'ouvris doucement les rideaux et la vis froncer les sourcils à cause du soleil. Je me couchais près d'elle et tentais de la réveiller.

- Debout bébé, il fait un temps magnifique. Soufflais-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres tentatrices

- Mmm. Se plaigna-t-elle voulant certainement encore dormir

- Allez ma puce, je t'ai préparé un bon café. Lui dis-je en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts

- Mhm ? Marmonna-t-elle comme une question alors que je souriais de sa façon de s'exprimer

- Il est juste à côté de moi…lève-toi que je puisse te dire bonjour convenablement. Lui dis-je impatient de pouvoir voir ses yeux et la toucher

Elle plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir légèrement. Gêné par le soleil, elle mit sa main devant ses yeux.

- Te voilà enfin. Lui dis-je en la poussant pour qu'elle soit sur le dos et moi sur elle

- Mmm. Gémit-elle longuement en étirant ses bras avant de les mettre autour de mon cou

- Tu compte parler où je vais devoir me contenter de tes gémissements toute la journée? Lui demandai-je moqueur

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire

- Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle en caressant ma nuque

- Bonjour. Lui répondis-je en posant tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes

Elle gémit en grattant ses ongles le long de ma nuque ce qui me donna des frissons. Je pris sa lèvre supérieur entre les miennes et la suça doucement avant d'en faire autant avec sa lèvre inférieur. Puis je frottais mon nez contre le sien avant de lui donner un chaste baiser

- Mmm, j'aime tes réveils. Me dit-elle satisfaite

- J'aime te réveiller de cette façon. Lui dis-je en embrassant son cou

- Contente de l'entendre mais…il était pas question d'un café ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je cessais de l'embrasser

Je retirais mon visage de son cou et la regardais faussement choqué

- Alors ce n'est que pour ça que tu t'es réveillé ? Rien d'autre ? Lui demandais-je

- Pour quoi d'autre ? Me demanda-t-elle joueuse

- Je vois…et bien pas de café non plus. Lui dis-je en me mettant sur le côté

- S'il te plaaaaiiiiiit, j'en ai très envie mon cœur. Tu sais bien que je t'aime mais je ne suis rien sans mon café le matin. Me dit-elle avec une moue irrésistible

Mais que pouvais-je faire devant son « je t'aime » et sa moue adorable, hein ? Je suis faible mais je m'en fou.

Elle se mit en position assise avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue. Mais elle remarqua le plateau et me fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Je reviens, je vais me rafraichir. Me dit-elle avant de sauter du lit

Je la regardais se diriger vers la salle de bain dans sa petite nuisette mauve avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Elle ne prit que quelques petites minutes avant de revenir complètement réveillé et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonnée mais avec un air préoccupé sur le visage

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars cette nuit. Me dit-elle partagé

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça, non?Lui demandais-je voyant qu'elle n'avait pas pour autant l'air réjouis

- C'est génial bien sûr parce que ça fais du bien de passer une bonne nuit depuis tout ce temps mais je me demande c'est dû à quoi. Pourquoi j'en ai pas fais justement ? Qu'es-ce qui a fait que j'ai bien dormis ? Je n'arrive pas pour autant à en être heureuse parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient partis pour autant. J'ai pas envie de fêter une fausse victoire tu comprend ? Je pense qu'ils vont revenir rapidement. Me dit-elle avec un triste sourire

- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu étais vraiment fatigué. Ou même qu'ils sont vraiment partis,tu ne le crois pas ? Lui demandais-je voulant qu'elle ait un peu d'espoir

- J'aimerai le croire mais je ne pense pas. Me dit-elle las

- J'aimerai aussi le croire. Lui dis-je désolé alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées

- C'est peut-être nos activités nocturnes qui ont remédié à mon problèmes. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Tu crois que mes talent y sont pour quelques choses ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

- Hey ! T'étais pas tout seul que je sache. Me dit-elle en me tapant l'épaule

- Ok on va dire que tu y a contribué un minimum. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel

- Redescend de ton nuage Edward. Me dit-elle exaspéré

- En tout cas sache que si c'est pour que tu n'aie plus de cauchemars je suis prêt à me sacrifier toutes les nuits. Lui dis-je aussi sérieusement que je pouvais sans sourire

- Sacrifier hein ? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Ouaip. Lui répondis-je

- Enfoiré ! Me dit-elle en me frappant avec son oreiller avant que je n'aie pu esquiver

- T'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu va devoir t'occuper de ton problème toute seule maintenant. Lui dis-je faussement fâché

- Pas de problème, je le fais tout le temps. Me dit-elle simplement

- Quoi ? Tu veux bien répété ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben oui, tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un homme pour me satisfaire ? Je peux le faire moi même,surtout que je sais exactement quoi faire pour me faire jouir. Surtout depuis qu'Alice m'a offert ce god énorme, c'est l'occasion pour le tester. Me nargua-t-elle et ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre

- T'as pas intérêt, y a que moi qui ait le droit de te toucher et pas un de ces espèces de gadgets en plastique. Et d'abord pourquoi elle t'a offert ce genre de trucs ? Lui demandais-je dégoûte qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose en dehors de ma queue qui puisse la faire jouir

- Ben elle voulait me faire plaisir et un cadeau ne se refuse pas, c'est pas polie. Me dit-elle comme si elle était une fille modèle

- Mais oui c'est ça, t'es polie que quand ça t'arrange toi. Râlais-je

- Tu me choque là ! Serais-tu jaloux d'un god Edward ? Me demanda Bella

- N'importe quoi, comme si je pouvais me sentir menacé par un vulgaire machin en plastique. Lui dis-je mauvais

- Attention, ce n'est pas qu'un simple machin en plastique. Il a plusieurs fonction, un pour stimuler le …

- Ok ok c'est bon j'ai pas besoin que tu m'explique. Lui dis-je ne voulant pas en entendre davantage

- Ne boude pas, je préfère de loin la tienne. Elle est tellement douce, énorme et pa...

- Je te préviens que si tu veux prendre ton petit dèj maintenant tu ferais mieux de garder ça pour plus tard. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle commençait m'exciter

Elle sourit satisfaite alors que je pestais de m'être fais avoir. A chaque fois que j'essaye de la faire enragé ça se retournais contre moi. Et l'imbécile que je suis en redemandait à chaque fois.

Je posais le plateau entre nous et nous commencions à manger tout en parlant. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi à l'aise et léger avec elle. Comme si je n'avais plus à me retenir avec elle depuis que nous avion fait l'amour. Je me retenais toujours d'une certaine façon pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou avoir des pensées trop impure qui m'exciterait. Mais là nous discutions et je l'embrassais quand j'en avais envie sans lui demander.

J'avais lécher la confiture qu'elle avait sur le coin de la bouche ou la goutte de café qui avait coulé sur son menton. Ces petites gestes que je n'aurai pas vraiment osé faire avant et Bella ne m'arrêtait pas où ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. C'était juste fabuleux !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle en buvant son jus d'orange

- Le contraire aurait été hors de question, bien sûr que je veux passer ma journée avec toi. Mais seulement jusqu'aux environs de 15h, je dois aller signer mon contrat au conservatoire. Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Lui proposais-je

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai ma séance justement à 15h. Me répondit-elle désolé

- Dommage, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. J'aurai bien d'autres opportunités de t'y emmener. Lui dis-je

- Ouai, je dois définivement aller faire un tour là-bas quand tu auras pris tes marques histoire de montrer aux petites étudiantes que tu es chasse gardé. Me dit-elle moqueuse alors que je me mis à rire

- Ca me rappelle quand ma mère est allée à l'hôpital faire la même chose avec papa. Lui dis-je

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi par hasard ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh non bébé ne le prend pas comme ça, je nous imaginais juste comme mon père et ma mère. Je ne me moque pas de toi, bien au contraire. J'ai eu la même idée quand on a commencé à se fréquenter et je te rappelle pas l'histoire du fameux suçon alors je suis mal placé pour me moquer puisque je me suis comporté comme un homme des cavernes. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Mouai…j'aime mieux ça. Mais je crois que je vais reconsidérer le fait de venir au conservatoire, tu n'as pas besoin de moi finalement. Me dit-elle sérieusement en buvant dans son verre

- Oh non tu ne va pas me faire ça, j'ai besoin de toi bébé. Si les petites étudiantes me collent, j'aurai beau leur dire ce que je veux, elles ne me lâcheront pas et ne me croiront pas si je leur dis que je suis en couple. Mais si tu viens et qu'on leur fait une petite démonstration, elles me laisseront tranquille. Alors s'il te plait viens et montre leur à toutes que je suis ton homme et qu'elles n'ont aucune chance. Lui dis-je suppliant

Je ne savais que trop bien comment étaient les étudiantes et qu'elles avaient un certain culot. Elles me faisaient même peur à vrai dire, j'en avais bien profité par le passé et j'avais cédé à ces allumeuses mais il en était hors de question à présent et je voulais leur mettre les points sur les i dès le début.

- Ca t'inquiète vraiment pas vrai ? Me demanda Bella sérieuse en posant son verre sur le plateau

- Ca ne m'inquiète pas Bella dans le sens où tu pense. Je n'ai absolument pas peur de la tentation ou de ce que tu pense d'autre. Aucune autre femme ne m'intéresse à part toi et ça tu peux définitivement le croire, aucun risque qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec l'une d'entre elles. J'ai déconné par le passé et je n'étais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses ont changé et…tu m'as fais changé. Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'elles se fassent des films et espère quoi que ce soit avec moi. Je veux leur montrer à toutes que je suis avec une femme magnifique et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ça change. Lui dis-je sérieux en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle croit en la véracité de mes propos

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ça !

- Je te crois…c'est juste que tu avais l'air inquiet c'est tout. Me dit-elle en me fixant

- Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, juste…nerveux. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus mis les pieds au conservatoire et si ça se trouve énormément de choses ont changé. Peut-être que les filles aussi ont changé et que je me fais du souci pour rien. Je ne serais pour elles qu'un vulgaire prof de piano ringard si ça se trouve. Lui dis-je avec un rire nerveux

- Je ne crois pas mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'elles vont toutes tomber sous ton charme. Les années passent mais les personnalités ne changent pas vraiment. Les femmes ne changent pas en ce qui concerne les hommes, je dirais même qu'elles ont de moins en moins froid aux yeux et sont plus vicieuse. Y a qu'à voir Jenny. Dit-elle avec dégoût

- Bébé…me mets pas en tête que je risque d'avoir des Jenny en cours ça me donne la nausée. Me plaignais-je dégouté

- Désolé mon cœur. Je te fais confiance de toute façon et je sais que tu va être un prof extra. Veille juste à pas faire trop ami ami avec eux parce que ça n'apporte que des problèmes. Me prévint Bella

C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais assez cool avec les élèves et pas assez autoritaire mais cette année ça allait changer.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais être tellement peau de vache qu'ils vont me détester. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Fais gaffe parce que sexy et autoritaire ça fait pas nécessairement bon ménage. Me dit Bella de façon coquine

- Bella…t'es au courant que tu ne m'aide pas là. Lui dis-je dégoûte parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement tort

Quelques esprits détraqués pourraient y voir autre chose.

- Sinon il y a une autre solution. Me dit Bella

- Laquelle ? Lui demandais-je curieux

- Ben on demande à Dem de t'attendre devant le conservatoire et te rouler une pelle monumentale devant tes élèves qui te croiront gay et finit les problèmes. Me dit Bella en se retenant de rire

- Ca aurait été une solution de rêve si je n'avais pas à rouler une pelle à Dem. Je dû faire une drôle de tête puisque Bella se mit à rire

- Ca n'a rien de drôle Bella, je vais pas changer qui je suis à cause de gamines. Je suis assez grand pour les repousser et me faire respecter. Lui dis-je essayant de paraitre confiant

- Désolé, tu as raison, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Ne t'inquiète plus de ça mon cœur, tout va bien se passer. Me rassura-t-elle

- J'espère. Répondis-je en soufflant alors que Bella reçu un texto

Elle le lu pendant que je déposais le plateau sur la table de chevet. Bella se coucha près de moi en soupirant

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en caressant ses cheveux

- C'est Alice…elle demande si c'est ok pour samedi et que je devrais appeler Carole pour la prévenir. Me dit-elle perdu

- Et ? Tu ne veux pas ? Je veux dire tu avais l'air ravi d'apprendre que Carole est ta cousine et que tu as de la famille pas loin d'ici. Qu'es-ce qui te fais peur Bella ? Lui demandais-je en glissant près d'elle pour mieux la voir

- C'est…j'ai…j'ai peur de voir ma tante. Me dit-elle triste

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pourtant dis qu'elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien non ? Lui demandais-je essayant de comprendre

- Elle en à l'air oui mais c'est pas ça qui me fais peur. C'est la ressemblance qu'elle peut avoir avec René qui me fiche la trouille. J'ai peur qu'en voyant son visage tout ces souvenirs que j'ai essayé d'enfouir et oublier remonte à la surface. J'ai pas envie que ça arrive, je veux que le dossier René reste bien fermé là où il est. Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Mais qu'es-ce qui a bien pu se passer avec sa mère pour qu'elle l'appelle René et la déteste autant ? Ok elle les a abandonnées mais Alice ne ressent pas autant de haine pour sa mère. Quelle différence y a-t-il avec Bella ?

Je voulais tellement lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, je voulais comprendre Bella et je savais qu'une grande partie me sera révélée en sachant plus sur cette René. Mais malheureusement Bella ne semblait pas prête à partager cette partie de sa vie avec qui que ce soit. Elle en avait même peur et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la mettre dans une situation de vulnérabilité. Elle en faisait déjà tellement.

- Pose-moi ta question. Entendis-je Bella me dire

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je

- Pose-moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres. Je sais exactement à quoi tu pense et…si tu ne me la pose pas, je ne pourrai pas t'en parler de moi-même. Il faut que tu me la pose. Me dit-elle les yeux dans le vague

- Si tu ne peux pas en parler de toi-même, c'est peut-être que tu n'es pas prête Bella. J'ai pas envie de remuer de vieux souvenir qui vont te faire mal, tu souffre déjà assez comme ça. Lui dis-je voulant la protéger

Ok je crevais d'envie de savoir mais pas si Bella serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère après.

- Je suis prête à t'en parler à toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je ne veux plus avoir le moindre secret entre nous. Après ça…plus de zone d'ombre. C'est un pas énorme que je fais vers toi Edward et…tu pourrais en faire autant. Me dit-elle avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux

- Quoi ? Mais je ne te cache rien Bella, tu sais tout de moi. Lui dis-je choqué qu'elle pense que je lui cache des choses

- Je n'ai pas dis que tu me cachais quelque chose, je dis juste que tu as certaine petites choses à régler et je veux t'y aider comme tu m'aide. Alors si je fais un pas, je veux aussi que tu en fasses un à ton tour. Me dit-elle en posant sa main dans ma nuque dans une douce caresse

Je ne voyais absolument de quoi elle parlait. Qu'avais-je à régler ? Tout est parfait dans ma vie à présent.

- Bella…dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux et ça me rend dingue. Lui dis-je impatient

- Je crois que tu dois faire la paix avec ton passé et y faire entré du présent. Me dit-elle énigmatique

- Et en claire ça veut dire ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tes parents fassent la connaissance de ton appartement Edward. Les raisons qui te poussaient à les éloigner n'ont plus lieux d'être maintenant, donc rien ne t'en empêche. Me dit-elle en me souriant légèrement

Elle veut que j'invite mes parents à venir ici ? Chez moi ? C'est la condition pour qu'elle lève le voile sur cette partie de sa vie qui la fait visiblement souffrir ? Même dans son malheur elle pense à moi. C'est vrai qu'avant j'avais honte de mon appart et je ne voulais surtout pas que mes parents y viennent. Emmet m'avait pourtant dis que ça les faisait souffrir surtout ma mère mais je ne pouvais pas. Mais aussi la façon dont j'avais quitté la maison, j'avais honte de moi d'avoir fuis comme un con juste pour pouvoir baiser tranquillement sans rendre de compte à personne.

Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vraiment débile et j'aurai aimé que mes parents me séquestrent pour que je ne puisse pas partir de chez eux et me livrer à cette vie de débauche.

Il est vrai que depuis que nous avions rénové mon appart et que Bella y était je n'en avais plus honte. J'en étais même fière et plus j'y pensais et plus l'idée de Bella me plaisait.

- Tu cuisine alors. Lui dis-je sûr de moi

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- J'invite mes parents à diner si tu cuisine. C'est ma condition. Lui répétais-je en souriant

- Sérieux ? T'es d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir

C'était le moins que je puisse faire après ce qu'elle allait me raconter

- Très sérieux. Lui répondis-je

- Ok, je suis plus qu'ok. Je cuisinerais avec plaisir. Me dit-elle contente que j'accepte sa condition

- Merci, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. On dinera tout les 4 ensemble. Lui dis-je

- Avec plaisir mais…sache que même si tu n'avais pas accepté, je t'aurai parlé. Je voulais juste que…

- Je sais bébé, je ne ressens pas ça comme du chantage mais plus comme un service que tu me rends. Lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller notre pacte

Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration avant de se faire plus nerveuse. Elle se redressa en position assise et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

- Je crois que c'est mon tour de me lancer alors. Me dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux

Je voulais lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligé mais je savais que ça allait l'aider de m'en parler alors je lui pris la main et attendait qu'elle soit prête pour me parler.

_**Voilà, je vous dis pas à quel point ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire puisque vous l'aurez constaté il comporte le lemon tant attendu. Et même que je vous en ai mis 2, je suis pas super sympa?lol. Par contre maintenant j'espère que vous avez aimé et que rien ne vous a choqué. J'aime bien appeler un chat un chat et pas faire dans la dentelle. C'est cru à certains moment et ça le sera encore plus à d'autres je préviens directe. Faut savoir que Bella et Edward sont assez expérimenté côté sexe et qu'ils ne tapaient pas dans le romantisme ou dans la tendresse par le passé. Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours sauvage mais ça arrivera. Qu'avez-vous pensé de Jenny et sa tentative de foutre la merde ? Quand je disais que certaines choses devaient se passer avant, je faisais référence à ça en particulier. J'espère sincèrement que j'aurai de bonne reviews parce que je suis nerveuse, je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ce moment alors ayez pitié de moi. Bisou à toutes et à très bientôt**_

_**P.S : Désolé si les espaces entre les paragraphe ou autre sont bizarre mais c'est la faute à Open Office lol. Je m'y fais vraiment pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec Word ! Vivement que je retrouve Word**_


	29. Chapter 28

Je suis désolé les filles de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais j'avais des problèmes familiaux et croyez-le ou pas mais je n'ai plus la même inspiration avec Open Office. Je sais c'est dingue mais j'étais habitué à Word et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Quand je suis devant la page ça ne m'inspire pas:(

J'espère quand même que j'ai été à la hauteur et que ça vous plaira.

Passons aux choses sérieuse maintenant, je pars en vacances dans environs 4h et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer pour la suite de ma fiction. Je sais que ça va pas vous plaire mais ça ne me plait pas à moi non plus je vous assure. Je vais prendre mon portable avec moi et écrire quoi qu'il arrive. J'essaierai d'avoir une connexion internet mais je ne vous promet rien malheureusement. Au pire des cas j'aurai bouclé la fic à la fin de mes vacances et que je vous posterais 2 chapitres par semaine quand je viendrai. Ce ne sont que des possibilités mais je ne suis sûr de rien maintenant.

Je reviens le 30 août au cas où ça vous intéresse mais je ne vous laisse pas tomber promis. Et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. Maigre compensation mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

Je voudrai aussi vous remercier infiniment pour vos reviews encourageant concernant mes lemons, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a rendu heureuse. J'ai passé la barre des 1000 reviews et c'est tout simplement génial merci, ça me touche que vous soyez aussi fidèle à ma fiction.(merci à celle qui ont aidé à passer cette barre difficile à atteindre en me laissant plusieurs reviews, elles se reconnaîtront je crois)

D'ailleurs j'avais un peu peur de lire vos reviews parce que je craignais des reproches et surtout de mal le prendre parce que je fais mon possible...mais aucune n'a été blessante ou négative et je vous en remercie. J'ai les meilleurs lectrices au monde et je suis fière de parcourir ce chemin avec vous. Encore merci à toutes.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews superbe mais sachez que je les lis et les apprécie et que j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous répondre à nouveau. A chaque fois que je suis sur mon ordi je favorise l'écriture mais je vais prendre le temps.

J'ai l'impression que c'est mon dernier chapitre et que ce sont des adieux maintenant que je relis ce que je viens d'écrire lol.

Rassurez-vous c'est loin d'être le cas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas être dans le flou comme ça et ne pas savoir si je pourrais poster pendant les vacances...mais je suis toujours là et pour longtemps. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt j'espère. Bonne lecture,bisou

P.S : Désolé s'il reste des fautes mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien corrigé. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sans explications et sans un dernier chapitre avant de partir, ça m'était inconcevable.

**CHAPITRE 28**

POV BELLA

- Comme tu le sais déjà, René nous abandonné il y a 17 ans de ça. J'avais 8 ans et Alice 4. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce jour. Je sentais que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. L'ambiance était pesante et froide à la maison. Mon père et René se disputaient souvent mais davantage les derniers jours avant qu'elle ne parte. Ca partait d'un rien et ça se transformait en crie et reproche. Comme toujours dans ces moments là, j'emmenais Alice qui était effrayé dans ma chambre pour la laisser jouer avec mes affaires. Me dit Bella avec un triste sourire

-…D'habitude j'avais horreur qu'Alice vienne fouiner dans ma chambre et toucher à mes cd ou mes livres. Mais…dans ces moments là, je faisais tout pour qu'elle oublie les disputes et qu'elle se change les idées. A chaque fois ça marchait, c'est comme si elle rentrait dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle oubliait les cris et les problèmes. Elle était trop petite, elle n'avait pas à endurer ce genre de chose. Termina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Toi non plus mon amour, toi non plus tu n'avais pas à supporter ça. Tu étais aussi une enfant bébé. Qui s'occupait de toi hein? Qui te faisait oublier toute cette merde? Lui demandais-je sentant mon cœur se serrer pour elle

A 8 ans déjà elle pensait à Alice au lieu de penser à elle. Personne n'était là pour elle et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de remonter le temps et d'être là pour elle à ce moment précis. Prendre dans mes bras la petite fille qu'elle était et lui dire que tout irait bien, que j'étais là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Comment ses parents avaient pu être si égoïste et ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient du mal à leurs enfants? C'était irresponsable de ne pas y penser.

- Quand mon père était au poste, René passait son temps au téléphone avec je ne sais qui passant son temps à pouffer et glousser comme une collégienne. Elle disait des «je t'aime, tu me manque ou mon chérie» des mots qu'elle ne disait qu'à mon père. Au début je pensais que c'était lui qui l'appelait, mais un jour mon père est rentré du boulot alors qu'elle était encore au téléphone. Elle a raccroché vite fait et est allé voir mon père. C'est ce jour là que j'ai su que quelque chose clochait, surtout quand on était à table et que mon père à demandé à René si quelqu'un avait appelé. Elle m'a tout de suite regardé sévèrement parce que je l'avais vu au téléphone. Mais son regard m'a fait tellement froid dans le dos que je me suis tassé dans ma chaise et je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée. Me dit-elle le visage triste

Mais c'est quoi cette mère? Je n'imagine même pas dans quel environnement à dû grandir Bella. En fin de compte je crois que le départ de René avait été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à cette famille. René était néfaste pour eux, un poison qui rongeait cette famille et la rendait malheureuse.

- C'est horrible de faire une chose pareille, elle était en tort et elle t'a fais sentir responsable de ses conneries. Elle t'a incité à mentir à ton père pour cacher sa relation. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire cette femme. Dis-je dégouté par cette femme même si je ne la connaissais pas

- Je savais que ces coups de fil n'était pas bien mais je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi. Le fait qu'elle le cache à mon père suffisait à prouver que j'avais raison. Mais j'étais qu'une gamine, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un amant ou tromper son mari, ce n'est que des années plus tard que tout s'est mit en place, quand j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre. Quand elle s'en est allé, mon père nous a dit qu'elle devait s'éloigner quelques temps, je crois qu'il pensait qu'elle allait revenir mais…elle n'est jamais revenu et il ne nous a rien dis d'autre. Le sujet René est devenu tabou à la maison. Mon père était anéanti, malheureux comme tout, il savait la raison de son départ. Elle l'avait quitté pour son amant mais il ne nous l'a jamais dit. Moi je savais mais ça il ne le sait que depuis quelques semaines. Seul Alice ne le sait pas, elle trouve toujours des excuses bidon pour expliquer son départ. Dit-elle en serrant les dents

Ca devait rendre Bella dingue qu'Alice essaye de défendre René parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce que sa mère avait fait. Et Bella dans sa grande bonté d'âme préfère laisser Alice imaginé n'importe quoi plutôt que de lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire du mal. Je commençais seulement à entrevoir le poids qui a pesé toutes ces années sur les épaules de Bella, c'était énorme et inhumain. Comment a-t-elle pu supporter tout ça? Je ne pouvais que la respecter et l'aimer davantage

- Mais même si tout ça n'était pas un comportement à avoir pour René, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je la hais autant. Ca aurait pu l'être, mais non. Ce qui m'as détruis…c'était cet amour dont elle m'a privé. Amour à sens unique malgré tout mes efforts. Me dit Bella les yeux brillant

Qu'es-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire? Que sa mère ne l'aimait pas? Impossible, je ne pouvais pas croire une chose pareille, ça devait être autre chose. J'avais l'impression que maintenant seulement les choses allaient se compliquer. Le visage de Bella me le prouvait. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur mais ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçait nos doigts pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là, près d'elle.

Elle me sourit légèrement et regarda nos mains liées.

- Je ne serais pas te dire précisément quand les choses ont changé entre René et moi parce que je ne me rappelle aucun bon moment qu'on aurait passé ensemble. Rien, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je me rappelle juste des déceptions sur déception et de la souffrance qui me rongeais chaque jour. Tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que ça doit te sembler tellement improbable mais même si c'est avec une mémoire d'enfant que je te raconte tout ça, ce sont les faits qui se sont passé à l'époque sans artifices ni embellissement. Me dit-elle en jouant avec mes doigts.

Je ramenais sa main à moi et l'embrassais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'attendais juste qu'elle m'éclaire et m'explique parce qu'elle avait raison je ne comprenais pas.

- René…nous traitait différemment Alice et moi. Pour faire court elle me méprisait. René me méprisait moi sa propre fille, sa chaire et son sang. Me dit-elle le regard vide

Hein? Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit? Sa mère la détestait? Impossible, aucune femme saine d'esprit ne détesterait son enfant.

- Bébé…je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te détester. Peut-être que…

- Peut-être que rien du tout Edward. Elle ne me supportait pas et je n'invente rien. Je n'ai pas été la fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, celle dont elle aurait été fière et pourtant je me donnais du mal, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai passé plus de temps à regarder le Base-ball à la télévision avec mon père ou dans ma chambre plutôt qu'avec René, elle ne voulait pas de moi dans ses pattes. Rien que son regard sur moi me faisait mal et me donnait des frissons. Me dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de craquer

- Bella…qu'es-ce qui peut te faire croire une chose pareille? Lui demandais-je choqué

Était-ce vraiment la vérité ou elle n'avait pas bien interprété les choses parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire une chose pareille.

Le visage de Bella se fit plus dur et je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de mettre sa parole en doute mais sincèrement je ne voyais pas pourquoi une mère détesterait son enfant.

- Tu veux des exemples pour te faire ta propre opinion? D'accord! Comment appelles-tu le fait qu'elle emmenait Alice au parc pour lui acheter une glace en me laissant derrière elle sans même me demander si j'en avais envie? Ou quand elle cuisinait avec Alice près d'elle en riant et que quand je l'approchais elle me lançait un regard noir. Ou encore quand elle habillait Alice d'une belle petite robe pour la montrer à ses amies alors qu'elle me laissait avec mon père? Ou celle-là c'est ma préférée, elle disait à Alice qu'elle était la plus belle petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde alors que j'étais juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle me trouvait belle et encore moins qu'elle m'aimait. Je me demande même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès de dire ce genre de choses devant moi rien que pour me faire mal. Tu trouve toujours que j'exagère? Me demanda-t-elle en colère

Elle ne me laissa pas en placer une qu'elle reprit.

- A chacun de ses rejets je sentais mon cœur se fissurer un peu plus. J'avais tellement mal et je souffrais tellement, j'avais même honte de pleurer devant elle, alors je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Les fois où je me retenais de pleurer, j'allais me blottir contre mon père pour ressentir un peu d'amour parce que j'en avais terriblement besoin, c'était vital Edward. Mes livres et mes cd étaient mon seul échappatoire, ça me permettais de m'évader un peu, de me créer une autre vie pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures…

…Je crois que le jour où j'ai eu vraiment mal, c'était quand elle avait décidé de faire un album de photo avec Alice. Elle la photographié sous toutes les coutures dans le jardin et moi…j'étais dans ma chambre en train de les observer à travers la fenêtre. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'avait vu, j'en suis sûre mais elle a continué comme si de rien était, elle me balançait cette complicité en plein visage. J'avais tellement mal au cœur Edward. J'ai cru que j'étais malade et j'attendais que mon père arrive pour lui demander d'aller chez le docteur tu te rends compte? Je n'avais rien physiquement, c'était juste mon cœur qui me faisait souffrir. J'avais 8 ans putain, 8 ans avec la douleur d'un adulte. Dit-elle en riant nerveusement alors que j'étais choqué

Non, choqué n'était définitivement pas le bon mot. C'était tellement plus que ça. J'étais dégouté, en colère et beaucoup d'autre chose. Comment cette garce a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille? Comment peut-on être sans cœur à ce point là? Rejeter sa propre fille, c'est juste inhumain et impardonnable. Je comprends beaucoup de chose maintenant et surtout la haine que Bella ressent aujourd'hui pour cette femme. Moi-même je la déteste du plus profond de mon âme pour avoir autant fait souffrir la femme de ma vie et lui avoir causé des séquelles à vie.

- Pendant longtemps je me sentais comme une moins que rien, je me disais que tout ça c'était de ma faute. Je n'étais même pas foutu de me faire aimer par ma propre mère. J'avais les meilleures notes, je faisais seul mes devoirs sans rien demander à personne, je lisais beaucoup mais…ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle m'aime. Dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue

- Bella…Dis-je ne sachant quoi dire d'autre

- Je me disais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour être aimé. Là où Alice était joyeuse et marrante, moi j'étais ennuyeuse et pas digne d'intérêt. Le vilain petit canard. J'avais toujours la même coiffure parce que c'était la seule que je savais faire, une simple queue de cheval. Mais Alice avait toujours des coiffures extravagantes que René lui faisait avec des rubans et des petites pinces. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ça peut paraître bête mais quand on est enfant ça a énormément d'importance. Dit-elle en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue

- Ce n'est pas bête bébé, je comprends. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Lui dis-je me sentant impuissant face à cette douleur

- Le jour où elle nous a quitté, elle est entré dans ma chambre et elle a prit longuement Alice dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui a dit et répété qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle reviendrait. Et tu sais qu'elles ont été ses dernières paroles pour moi ? « Prend soin de ta sœur » rien de plus. Pas un je t'aime ou tu va me manquer, que dalle. Ah si, elle m'a frotté les cheveux rapidement comme si j'étais un putain de chien. Cracha-t-elle furieuse

J'étais vraiment sans voix là, je m'étais imaginé pas mal de chose venant de sa mère mais pas ça. Autant de mépris et d'indifférence envers son enfant était aberrant. Pourquoi avoir des enfants si c'est pour les rendre malheureux et les traiter de la sorte ? Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est que ce mépris était seulement dirigé contre Bella, pas Alice. Pour quelle raison ? Qu'es-ce qui a fait qu'elle en aime une et pas l'autre ?

- Tu sais…je me suis longtemps demander pourquoi elle avait agis comme ça avec moi. J'ai cherché au plus profond de moi une réponse que je n'avais finalement pas. Le seul qui aurait pu m'aider était mon père mais…pendant longtemps il n'a pas supporté qu'on parle de René et je le comprenais. Elle l'avait laissé tomber avec deux gamines sur les bras le pauvre, il était dépassé et Alice passait son temps à pleurnicher pour retrouver sa mère. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de grandir et de me rendre utile. M'occuper de la maison et d'Alice était une sorte de remerciement à mon père pour essayer et ne pas nous avoir laissé tomber également. Dit-elle en passant ses mains sur ses joues pour enlever les larmes qui avaient coulé

Ca me fendait le cœur de la voir comme ça mais je devais la laisser terminer avant de la serrer contre moi et lui apporter tout l'amour et le réconfort que je pouvais. C'était malheureusement tout ce que je pouvais faire.

- Comment se fait-il que ton père n'ait jamais rien vu ? Je veux dire…il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Lui demandais-je surprise qu'un policier ne remarque pas ce qui se passe sous son propre toit

- Il a vu certaines choses et d'autres pas. Mon père était…comment dire…maladroit en ce qui concerne les gestes tendre et les mots doux. Quand j'allais près de lui, il mettait maladroitement sa main sur mes épaules mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne savait pas comment faire avec moi et encore aujourd'hui il s'en veut de ne rien avoir vu. Me dit-elle triste

- Il le sait ? Tu le lui as dis ? Lui demandais-je

- Mon voyage à Forks…c'était pour ça, je voulais enfin avoir des réponses. Me dit-elle en me regardant cette fois

Alors ce voyage était pour parler à son père ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait été autant sur les nerfs ? Je me rappelle de notre dispute quand elle était à l'aéroport et son ras le bol, tout prenait son sens. Elle s'apprêtait à affronter son passé.

- Tu as eu les réponses que tu cherchais ? Lui demandais-je prudemment

- Effectivement, j'ai eu des réponses…auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Mon père a hésité avant de m'en parler mais quand il a vu que j'en souffrais et que j'en avais besoin il m'a tout révélé. Il se trouve qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'indifférence de René à mon égard et a souvent voulu la confronter à propose de ça. Mais elle a toujours nié et ça tournait à la dispute. Quand j'ai enfin su la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait traité comme ça j'ai été soulagé de savoir enfin, savoir que ce n'était pas ma faute mais j'ai aussi été…choqué d'en connaître les raisons. Me dit-elle toujours en me regardant le regard triste

Je ne pu plus en supporter davantage et la tirais vers moi pour qu'elle se retrouve entre mes jambes, dos à mon torse. Je la serrais fort contre moi et elle se laissa faire. Mon visage niché dans son cou, elle posa ses mains sur mes bras et me caressais doucement

- En faite ça remonte à l'époque du lycée. Ma mère était assez jolie, populaire et excentrique, elle aimait faire la fête. Et ma tante Eleanor avait moins de succès mais elle était studieuse et sérieuse, tout le contraire de René quoi. Leurs parents étaient fière d'elles mais ils appréciaient plus le sérieux d'Eleanor et sa motivation à accéder au monde de l'art, ce qui ne devait pas plaire à René. Elles n'avaient déjà pas de bonnes relations mais tout s'est amplifié quand René a rencontré mon père. Il était différent du genre de garçon que fréquentait René, sérieux et intelligent. Le problème, c'est qu'Eleanor appréciait mon père et c'était réciproque, ils aimaient discuter ensemble, mais c'était de l'amitié rien de plus. René n'appréciait pas et faisait des scènes à mon père pour qu'il arrête de la fréquenter. Elle était jalouse de sa sœur et pour éviter les conflits, mon père s'est éloigné d'Eleanor. Dit-elle tendu

René était déjà une belle peste au lycée, comment son père a pu rester avec une femme comme ça ? Faire sa vie avec elle ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre surtout qu'il avait l'air intelligent.

- René a commencé à dire du mal de sa sœur à mon père. Elle disait que sa sœur était ennuyeuse à mourir et qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresserait à elle. Je te dis pas comment elle a réagit quand le mec le plus beau et plus populaire du lycée s'est intéressé à Eleanor. Au début René jubilait parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule et que c'était une espèce de pari. Mais elle a vite déchanté quand elle a vu que c'était du sérieux. Ma mère a essayé de pourrir leur relation sans succès et mon père dégouté par son comportement a voulu rompre mais elle l'a supplié et il est resté avec elle. Me dit Bella

- Comment il a pu rester avec elle en la sachant si mauvaise sans raison envers sa propre sœur ? Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher

- Je sais pas…l'amour rend aveugle. Ma tante s'est marié à la fin de ses études avec son amour de lycée et a trouvé un boulot dans l'art alors que René n'a même pas eu son bac et a suivit mon père sans rien en poche. René n'a plus jamais vu aucun d'entre eux depuis, ni ses parents, ni sa sœur et encore moins ses nièces et neveu. Eleanor à tout eu, l'amour, le travail et une belle vie. Tandis que René s'est contenté de mon père bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant que lui et pas de boulot. Une vie à chier pour elle quoi ! Me dit Bella tendu

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est toi qui en as fait les frais ? Ce n'était quand même pas ta faute ! M'indignais-je

- Selon la théorie de mon père, René s'est identifiée à Alice. Alice était joyeuse, aimait la fête et les belles robes. Et moi je ressemblais plus à Eleanor, studieuse, aimant lire et je crois que j'ai toujours voulu être médecin. Donc ma mère a fait un transfert sur moi, elle a reporté toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle avait contre sa sœur sur moi, je suis devenu son défouloir. Elle a pu faire payer à sa sœur à travers moi. Me dit Bella alors que je me figeais

Putain de merde la salope ! Elle a fait de la vie d'une petite fille de 8 ans, sa propre fille un enfer parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté que sa sœur ait une meilleure vie que la sienne ? Parce qu'elle s'est donné les moyens de réussir alors que René passait son temps à draguer et faire la fête ? C'est répugnant, cette femme est un monstre et s'il m'arrivait un jour de croiser son chemin, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui dire ma façon de penser et la rabaisser plus bas que terre.

- Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Pour moi je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère et…celle qui s'est rapproché le plus d'une mère au jour d'aujourd'hui est…Esmée. Me dit-elle dans un sanglot ce qui me broya les entrailles

Je me dégageais de son dos et la poussais pour qu'elle s'allonge, je me mis au dessus d'elle alors que des larmes silencieuse coulaient le long de ses joues et échouaient sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle avait honte de se laisser aller comme ça et elle me cachait sa tristesse.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant la méfiance de Bella envers les gens. Sa difficulté à faire confiance et à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son cercle. Pas étonnant quand on connait son histoire, cette René a fait de Bella une femme apeuré et pleine de doute sur les relations humaines. Je comprends pourquoi elle a peur d'aimer, elle ne veut pas à nouveau souffrir de la perte d'un être aimé. Parce que même si René a été une vrai garce avec Bella, quand elle était gamine elle aimait plus que de raison sa mère, redoublant d'effort pour lui plaire. Mais à ce moment là elle ne savait pas que plus elle avait de bonne note, plus était studieuse, plus sa mère la détestait.

Esmée a été celle qui a le plus ressemblé à une mère pour Bella. Ca me rendait heureux qu'elle me dise ça mais j'avais aussi la rage. Ma mère n'avait serré que quelque fois Bella dans ses bras et lui avait fait quelques compliments, rien de bien extraordinaire à première vu mais pour Bella c'était tellement plus qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Et moi j'avais eu cette mère extraordinaire et je n'ai pas su en profiter, je l'ai rejeté et lui ai fais de la peine alors que Bella elle ne demandait que ça. J'ai honte, vraiment honte d'avoir était si con.

J'embrassais ses paupières close avant de descendre et poser mes lèvres sur les traînés d'eau salé sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle verse de larme pour cette garce, elle ne le méritait pas. Je passais mes mains sur son visage pour effacer cette douleur et cette peine, je voulais être le remède à toute cette merde. Je me surestimais peut-être mais j'allais essayer. Je voulais lui montrer que moi j'étais là et que je n'allais pas la laisser tomber. Que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai comme René et que je serai toujours là pour elle. Ce n'était que des mots et elle ne me croirait certainement pas ne sachant pas ce que nous réservait l'avenir. Mais moi je savais et j'étais sûr que le mien serait avec Bella, restait plus qu'à l'en persuader pour que cette peur s'évanouisse à jamais.

- Bébé…ouvre les yeux…regarde-moi. Lui dis-je doucement en passant ma main de sa tempe à son menton

Elle ferma davantage les yeux et mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas craquer

- S'il te plait mon amour…ouvre tes yeux et regarde-moi. Lui répétais-je tendrement

Elle relâcha sa lèvre et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux

- Hey, te voilà. Lui dis-je en souriant alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes

- Qu'es-ce que tu m'as fais ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demandais-je tendu

- Depuis que je suis avec toi je suis devenu une vraie fontaine, c'est pas dans mes habitudes et…je n'aime pas ça. Me dit-elle en glissant ses mains de son front à ses cheveux

- Bébé…tu souffre ces derniers temps et c'est normale que tu craque de temps en temps, tu n'es pas un robot. Tu t'es retenu pendant tellement longtemps, il est normal que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre. Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue

- Alors je préférerais le faire à l'abri des regards. Me dit-elle gêné

- Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas qu'on te voit comme ça mais…c'est moi Bella et je ne suis pas tout le monde. Je suis l'homme qui t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me cache tes larmes, jamais. Lui dis-je

- Je t'aime aussi. Me dit-elle en pouffant malgré ses larmes

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je amusée

- Je ne pensais pas que te dire je t'aime allais être aussi facile et pourtant c'est la première fois que je le dis à un homme. Me dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux

- Pareille pour moi sauf que moi je rêve de te le dire depuis longtemps mais j'avais peur de te faire fuir. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise

- Et je crois que tu as eu raison d'attendre, hier soir a été le moment parfait. Me dit-elle en caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts tout en les regardant

- Bella…je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé avec René, tu ne méritais pas ça. Cette femme n'aurait jamais dû être mère mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un monstre et de la remercier dans un coin de mon cœur. Lui dis-je alors que je la sentis se tendre entre mes bras et froncer les sourcils

- Tu veux bien répéter ? Me demanda-t-elle se demandant si elle n'avait pas mal entendu

- Je remercie René de t'avoir eu et je me sens mal parce que ça t'as fais souffrir mais…ça m'a donné la chance de découvrir la femme extraordinaire que tu es. Je suis égoïste mais c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je peux lui être reconnaissant. Lui dis-je sérieusement alors qu'elle se détendit

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es adorable. Me dit-elle touché

Je me couchais sur elle et enfouis mon visage dans son cou inspirant son parfum alors qu'elle me serra fort contre elle. Elle me caressa de ses mains douces le dos en faisant des petits cercles. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon épaule puis elle me donna des petits baisers sur celui-ci. Je caressais son cou de mes lèvres provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser. Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et commença à me gratter avec ses ongles comme j'adorais. Je gémis dans son cou alors qu'elle fit de même dans mon dos. Je sentais ma virilité se réveiller et Bella devait probablement la sentir puisque j'étais collé contre sa cuisse.

Bella leva légèrement ses hanches vers moi et il n'en m'en fallu pas plus pour y voir un signe. J'embrassais son cou puis y laissais traîner ma langue. Bella raffermit sa prise sur mes cheveux ce qui m'excita davantage. Je sortis de son cou et la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était tellement belle même avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Tout en continuant à la regarder, j'inclinais mon visage vers elle jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer mes yeux sous cette sensation divine. Lentement je pénétrais ma langue dans sa bouche et Bella m'y laissa entrer en gémissant. Ce baiser était toute en sensualité, langue contre langue se caressant érotiquement. Bella releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir respirer mais très rapidement je cherchais de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ses baisers étaient incroyable et jamais je n'en serais rassasiés, ils étaient tous différents mais tellement bon. Sa langue humide, douce et chaude caressant la mienne me rendu fou et je commençais à me frotter contre la cuisse de Bella. Soulageant ainsi mon érection qui me faisait souffrir dans mon boxer. Bella attrapa mes cheveux dans ses poings et inclina mon visage pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Nous n'étions plus que bruits de succions et gémissements, ce qui nous stimulait davantage. Une de mes mains glissa jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Bella pour remonter légèrement sa nuisette.

Elle n'avait pas mis de sous vêtements hier soir et ça m'arrangeais bien. Je continuais à me frotter contre Bella et en même temps ma cuisse frottait son sexe. Bella quitta mes lèvres pour respirer alors que j'embrassais son cou. Mon érection était à son apogée et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de supporter plus de préliminaires. Je passais mon autre jambe entre celle de Bella pour que mon érection se retrouve sur son sexe et continuais la délicieuse friction de nos sexes brûlant. Bella avait écarté les jambes et les avait pliées me donnant plus de liberté de mouvement. J'attrapais les mains de Bella dans chacune des miennes et entrelaçais nos doigts. Je plaçais ma bouche contre la sienne entrouverte mais ne l'embrassais pas. Je sentais juste son souffle chaud s'insinuer dans ma bouche alors que je me frottais toujours à elle. Nous nous regardions avec une telle intensité que s'en était insoutenable. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que ça me faisait mal.

- Tu es tellement belle…je t'aime. Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres

Elle mordit sa lèvre touchant la mienne par la même occasion puisque nos bouches étaient quasiment collé. Je ressentis comme une sorte de courant électrique se propager dans tout mon corps rien qu'à ce petit geste. Je fermais les yeux pour me reprendre afin de ne pas venir mais rouvris les yeux rapidement en sentant quelque chose de chaude et humide sur mes lèvres. Bella caressait mes lèvres sensuellement avec le bout de sa langue humidifiant les miennes par la même occasion. Je me léchais rapidement les lèvres afin de plaquer celles-ci sur celles de Bella. Elle gémit fortement avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Puis très rapidement, Bella me poussa sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je la regardais faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'observe à travers ses cils et descende mon boxer. J'émis un petit son de satisfaction maintenant qu'elle avait libéré ma queue qui me faisait souffrir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais sacrément en forme. D'habitude il me fallait plusieurs minutes de fellation avant que je ne bande vraiment mais il suffisait que Bella me touche pour que je sois automatiquement dur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'exciter aussi rapidement. Elle était ma moitié tout simplement.

Bella s'asseya juste au dessus de ma queue et frotta son sexe trempé sur moi. Elle fit un mouvement de va et viens par-dessus ma queue qui me rendait totalement dingue. Mais ce qui me gênait c'est que je ne voyais pas vraiment puisque sa nuisette me cachait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Enlève-moi ça, je veux te voir te frotter sur moi. Je veux voir ton jus s'écouler sur ma queue. Lui dis-je la voix rauque

Le romantique en moi venait de laisser la place à l'obsédé. Quoi que faut pas se leurrer, l'obsédé en moi représentait au moins 70% de ce que j'étais.

Bella haussa un sourcil sous mes paroles avant de me faire un sourire en coin des plus sexy. Sans arrêter de se frotter à moi, elle attrapa les bords de sa nuisette mauve et l'enleva avant de la jeter derrière elle. Je la voyais enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était époustouflante à la lumière du jour, ce que j'avais vu hier ne rendait aucunement justice à ce que je voyais maintenant. Ses seins étaient absolument parfait et son ventre plat laissait apparaître légèrement des abdominaux, c'était plus que hot. Puis il y avait ce v dessiné parfaitement juste en dessous de son tatouage, pas possible que cette femme soit humaine. On a dû rassembler tout ce qu'il y a de meilleurs dans chacune d'elle pour en faire ma Bella. Sa rose rouge tatoué sur son aine était tout simplement la tentation ultime.

Et que dire de sa chatte se frottant le long de ma queue ? Ma queue luisait du jus de Bella et je voyais ses lèvres écarté pour s'adapter à ma largeur. Je pourrais venir rien qu'avec ce spectacle indécemment torride.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Tu peux pas savoir…j'ai juste envie de te prendre sauvagement et te défoncer à coup de butoir. Lui dis-je le regard fou alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre sensuellement

- Bella arrête ça sinon je vais vraiment le faire. La mis-je en garde

- Oh non, cette fois c'est moi qui prends les commandes. Tu es à moi et je vais faire de toi mon objet sexuel. Me dit-elle d'une voix sexy

Et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Elle prit appui sur son genoux gauche et releva son bassin. Elle attrapa ma queue et la dirigea vers sa chatte, mais là où je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse entrer en elle, elle se mit à frotter mon gland tout le long de sa fente. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de chaleur qui émanait d'elle

- Ca te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle la voix rauque

- Oh putain oui, c'est trop bon bébé…continue. Lui dis-je en remontant mon bassin pour avoir plus de contact

Du coup le reste de ma queue était à l'abandon et même si ce qu'elle me faisait me plaisait au plus haut point, je voulais que Bella m'entoure entièrement de sa chaleur, qu'elle me prenne entièrement en elle.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, elle glissa mon gland dans sa chatte mais le retira rapidement.

J'ouvris les yeux et la vit me dévorer également. Elle le refit plusieurs fois me rendant dingue. Elle ne rentrait à chaque fois que mon gland alors que je donnais des coups de rein pour qu'elle me prenne entièrement. Mais à chaque fois elle se retira à temps. Je sentais mes veines pulser à travers ma queue et celle-ci devenir douloureusement dur.

- Bébé…j'en peux plus…s'il te plait. La suppliais-je alors que je transpirais

Frustré, j'étais à deux doigts de la renverser et de la prendre sans aucune douceur jusqu'à lui faire mal. Je sentais la bête en moi se réveiller et crier dangereusement. Bella jouait avec le feu et elle allait faire connaissance avec la partie sombre de moi si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose tout de suite.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Dis-le-moi. Me dit-elle autoritaire

- Je veux que tu me prennes en toi. Lui soufflais-je

- Oh voyons…je sais que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Où est passé le Edward qui aime être grossier hein ? Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie alors lâche-toi. Me dit-elle en me fixant avec autant de désir et de fougue que moi

Elle voulait du grossier ? Elle allait en avoir.

- Je veux que tu prennes ma queue dans ta chatte mouillée et que tu me baise. Lui dis-je en soutenant son regard possédé par un désir intense

Et la seconde d'après j'étais entièrement en elle alors que nous gémissions tous les deux de contentement et de plaisir. C'était tellement bon, Bella enveloppait tellement étroitement que je la soupçonnais de ne pas être loin de l'orgasme tout comme moi.

Après s'être habitué à la grosseur de ma queue, elle commença un mouvement de bassin langoureux. Mes mains attrapèrent automatiquement ses hanches et l'aidèrent dans sa manœuvre

Bella se déhanchant sur moi était la plus belle vue que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Elle était tellement sensuelle dans ses mouvement qu'on aurait dis qu'elle dansait. D'ailleurs j'étais impatient de pouvoir danser avec elle me demandant si on se complétait aussi dans ce domaine. Bella emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et intensifia ses mouvements. Elle commençait à transpirer et ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rose adorable.

Elle attrapa ses cheveux entre ses mains pour dégager sa nuque et continua à se déhancher sur moi. Voir ma queue entrer et sortir d'elle m'emmenèrent au bord du gouffre

- Bébé je vais venir, viens avec moi…jouis sur ma queue. Lui dis-je en raffermissant ma prise sur ses hanches

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse et fit des mouvements circulaires sur ma queue décuplant les sensations.

- Putain. Murmurais-je en sentant Bella frappé par son orgasme

Je me permis enfin de me laisser aller et éjaculais à l'intérieur de Bella. Je ne me lasserais jamais de venir en elle, me déverser en elle était jouissif. L'idée de savoir qu'une partie de moi était en Bella me plaisait énormément. C'est comme si je la marquais comme mienne.

Bella se releva et mon sperme coula de sa chatte le long de ma queue. C'était plutôt spécial comme sensation mais je préférais quand même quand ça coulait entre ses jambes. Elle se coucha sur moi, le visage contre mon torse en sueur alors que je l'entourais de mes bras.

- Le sexe avec toi est fabuleux. Souffla-t-elle contre moi

- Tu es fabuleuse, je savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi fort et intense. Te faire l'amour est ma deuxième raison de vivre. Lui murmurais-je

- Deuxième ? Me demanda Bella

- La première c'est de te rendre heureuse. Lui dis-je honnêtement

Elle posa son menton sur mon torse et me regarda ému

- Tu me rends déjà heureuse mon cœur, plus que tu ne l'imagine. C'est à moi de te rendre heureux après tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Me dit-elle sérieuse en faisant des petits cercles avec son index sur mon torse

- Mais je le suis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ca ne s'est pas vu là ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin

- Si…t'as pas tort ! Et je te signale que ce n'est pas toi mais moi qui t'aie fais l'amour. Me dit-elle en souriant

- C'est vrai…j'en ai adoré chaque seconde, tu as été particulièrement doué. Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue

- T'as vu ça ? La classe. Me dit-elle moqueuse alors que je perdis mon sourire

Appelez-moi idiot mais quand elle a dit ça j'ai pensé à tous les types qui on pu en profiter. Si elle est aussi doué c'est parce qu'elle a beaucoup pratiqué. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité quand je pense que je suis dans le même cas.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Me demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur mon front

- Rien, tout va bien. Lui dis-je rapidement

- Menteur ! Me dit-elle

- Ok, c'est juste que…j'ai pensé à avant et à tous ces hommes…Lui dis-je mais elle soupira

- Tu sais bien qu'aucun n'a vraiment compté et surtout que je n'en suis pas fière. Si c'était à refaire, je referais tout autrement et…tu aurais même été mon premier si on s'était rencontré au lycée. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Et j'en aurai été honoré, j'aurai été avec la plus belle fille du lycée. On aurait été ensemble au bal et…

- …tu aurais loué une chambre d'hôtel. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Oh non, loin de là, je trouve ça tellement cliché et naze. Notre première fois aurait été chez moi ou chez toi, pas envie d'un hôtel avec une chambre impersonnelle. J'aurai voulu garder ses souvenirs près de moi et avoir un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres à chaque fois que je verrai l'endroit de nos premiers ébats. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Waouh, c'est…c'est super romantique. Maintenant tu me donne envie de me retrouver au lycée pour que tu puisses exécuter ton plan. Me dit-elle dans un triste sourire

- On peut toujours aller chez mes parents, parce qu'en principe étant encore au lycée j'habiterai chez mes parents. Et on fera comme si on était vierge même si c'est un gros mensonge éhonté et je te ferai l'amour tendrement jusqu'au petit matin. Lui dis-je en caressant ses lèvres

- C'est terriblement tentant mais…n'oublie pas que tes parents sont encore là. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient qu'on vienne assouvir nos fantasmes chez eux. Me dit Bella en riant

- Oh ne pense pas ça, je crois que ma mère serait folle de joie si c'est toi, elle t'adore. Et en plus ça met un peu de piquant, la peur de nous entendre et de se faire démasquer. Lui dis-je moqueur

- Mouai, pas top quand même mais…non pas de mais. Je travaille avec ton père nom d'un chien, la honte s'il m'entend et je respecte bien trop Esmée pour faire ça. Me dit-elle en grimaçant

- Si seulement j'avais réfléchis comme toi à l'époque. Dis-je en soupirant

- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Si j'avais pas été stupide et ramener toutes ces filles à la maison sous le nez de mes parents. Si j'avais respecté plus ma mère et mon père, je n'aurai pas été le salaud que j'étais. Lui dis-je triste

- On fait des choses complètements débiles quand on est jeune, on s'en fout des parents et on pense qu'on a toujours raison. C'est l'adolescence Edward et tu en as tiré des leçons, c'est déjà ça. Tu as changé et tu es devenu un homme remarquable alors cesse de broyer du noir et bouge tes fesses pour prendre une douche. Me dit-elle en se levant

- Et si on restait jusqu'à nos rendez-vous au lit ? Lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive

- Trop de sexe, tue le sexe mon cœur. Me dit-elle en attrapant sa nuisette pour la coller contre elle me cachant son corps par la même occasion

- Alors là…c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes

- Je sais, je n'y crois pas moi-même. Mais même si je meurs d'envie de rester dans ce lit avec toi et faire l'amour toooouuuute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, j'ai envie de sortir et profiter du beau temps. Ca te dit qu'on se fasse un pique-nique au parc ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu dis ? J'ai arrêté d'écouter après faire l'amour toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle pouffa

- Imbécile…alors…un pique-nique dans le parc…rien que toi…et moi, ça te dis ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi sensuellement

- Si tu veux mais ça ne fais pas le poids avec faire l'amour. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- On l'a fait deux fois hier soir et maintenant, t'es pas fatigué ? Me demanda-t-elle taquine

- Oh que non, je suis prêt pour 10 autre round haut la main et en plus n'oublie pas que j'ai de long mois de frustration à compenser. Lui dis-je en la tirant par le bras une fois qu'elle fut à proximité

Elle s'affala sur moi et se retint en mettant sa main sur mon torse. Elle me fit les gros yeux mais ne pu résister longtemps à mon sourire.

- Allez, je vais me doucher mais hors de question que tu viennes me rejoindre parce que sinon on n'est pas sortis. Je fais vite promis. Me dit-elle en filant vers la salle de bain me laissant une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein et ses fossettes qui me donnaient envie d'y promener ma langue

Ok on arrête là avant d'avoir une érection monstre.

Je me levais nu et me dirigeais vers ma penderie pour choisir mes vêtements. Un pantalon en lin beige et une chemise courte manche bleu marine, un débardeur blanc et un boxer. Je les posais en évidence et commençais à faire le lit.

Bella refit son apparition entouré d'une serviette de bain et les cheveux mouillé.

- T'as pas quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos ou tu fais tout pour me tenter ? Me demanda-t-elle s'arrêtant à la porte en regardant dangereusement vers le bas.

Bella regardant ma queue aussi fixement et avec autant d'envie était un pur supplice.

- Je me sens bien comme ça, ça ne te plait pas ? Lui Demandais-je avec mon éternel sourire en coin alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils

- Fais gaffe je peux faire la même chose et te laisser sur ta faim. Me menaça-t-elle

- Y en a qui tuerait pour avoir la vue que tu as en ce moment et toi tu te plains. Lui dis-je moqueur alors qu'elle plissa dangereusement les yeux

Oups, je crois que j'aurai pas dû dire ça. Crétin ! J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je plaisantais quand elle me devança

- Tu l'auras voulu. Me dit-elle en détachant sa serviette pour la laisser tomber sur le sol

Elle me fit un sourire mauvais avant de se diriger vers ma penderie. Moi j'étais la bouche ouverte en train de contempler son corps parfait. J'avais juste envie de la soulever et la jeter sur le lit pour la prendre dans toutes les positions possible.

Elle enfila très lentement un shorty brun foncé le faisant glisser jusqu'à son sexe tout en se cambrant. Ma bouche devint sèche et ma respiration plus rapide. Puis elle enfila son soutien gorge de la même couleur avant de passer ses mains dans son dos pour le fermer. Elle réajusta les bretelles avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle était foutrement bandante, la couleur de sa peau hâlé ressortait avec cette couleur brune.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu sais qu'il y en a qui tuerait pour avoir la vue que tu as en ce moment. Répéta-t-elle presque mot pour mot ce que moi je lui avais dis.

Quoi que je fasse ou je dise, elle arrivait toujours à retourner la situation. A tous les coups elle prenait sa revanche

- Ok t'as gagné et j'ai été idiot. Lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle

-Où tu vas là ? Reste où tu es. Me dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu me pose vraiment la question ? Ben je ne sais pas moi peut-être parce que tu es nu et moi en sous vêtements et qu'il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer si tu approche encore. Me dit-elle sarcastique

- Et alors ? Lui demandais-je

- Et alors on a dit qu'on sortait non ? Alors bouge tes fesses et va prendre ta douche le temps que je m'habille. Me dit-elle autoritaire

- T'as pas envie de moi là tout de suite ? Lui demandais-je en mordant ma lèvre séducteur

Elle secoua la tête désespérée et me sourit

- T'es pas croyable, bien sûre que j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de toi que mon bas ventre crie de t'avoir en moi. De me prendre sauvagement mais…je veux sortir s'il te plait et profiter pour faire autre chose que rester ici. On n'est presque jamais sortie rien que toi et moi. On se voit soit chez toi ou chez moi. Me dit-elle en faisant une moue adorable

Un peu tard la moue après m'avoir dis qu'elle avait envie que je la prenne sauvagement. Mais je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison et qu'on n'était jamais vraiment sorti ensemble en tant que couple. Et même si maintenant elle sait que je ne suis pas avec elle pour le sexe ce n'est pas une raison.

- T'as gagné mais tu perds rien pour attendre, je vais te faire ta fête ce soir. Lui promis-je en terminant rapidement de faire le lit

- Heu…t'as pas l'intention de changer les draps ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je

- Ben…parce qu'ils ne sont plus très frais. Me dit-elle comme une évidence

- Ca ne me dérange pas de sentir l'odeur de sexe dans mon lit du moment que c'est la notre. Je trouve ça…stimulant. Lui dis-je sérieux

- T'es vraiment un obsédé. Me dit-elle en riant

J'attrapais mes vêtements et allais prendre ma douche. L'odeur de Bella embaumait la salle de bain et je pris une grande inspiration avant de me laver. Je me rasais rapidement et m'habillais. J'essayais tant bien que mal de dompter mes cheveux en y mettant un peu de gel et j'arrivais finalement à quelque chose. Je rejoignis Bella qui n'était plus dans la chambre et je remarquais que le plateau non plus.

Je pris mon portable et la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle portait un pull à manche large jaune dénudant ses épaules et une mini jupe brune ainsi que des ballerines jaune. Elle était à croquer sauf que son pull un peu court dénudait un peu sa chute de rein et ses cheveux attaché en chignon lâche laissaient apparaître son tatouage dans la nuque.

- Je me suis permis de préparer des sandwichs, ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda-t-elle en n'entendant mes pas derrière elle

- Non pas du tout, bien au contraire. Lui répondis-je focalisé sur sa chute de rein

Elle s'activa à faire je ne sais quoi alors que je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte à la regarder de dos.

- T'as rien d'autre à mettre ? Sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher

Elle déposa ce qu'elle avait en main et se retourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils

- Ce qui veut dire ? Me demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine accentuant son décolleté

- Merde Bella, on voit ta chute de rein, ton décolleté, ton tatouage…

- Mes mains, mes jambes, mon cou, mon visage…tu veux quoi ? Que je mette un pull col roulé et un jean alors qu'il fait au moins 25 degrés dehors ? Me demanda-t-elle irrité

T'as tout gagné Edward, continue comme ça. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dépasser ça ? En plus je serai là à côté d'elle mais ça me tue que tout ces connards dehors puissent en profiter. C'est MA copine !

- J'ai juste pas envie qu'on te matte. Lui répondis-je

- Et alors si on me matte hein ? Toi aussi on te matte et j'en fais pas toute une histoire. Me dit-elle visiblement fâché

- Peut-être mais je ne fais rien pour. Me justifiais-je

Là elle n'était plus fâché mais furieuse

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que moi je fais tout pour me faire remarquer ? Que je m'exhibe ? Excuse-moi de ne pas m'habiller en bonne sœur. J'étais comme ça avant de te rencontrer et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire dicter ma conduite. Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi alors tu peux aller chercher quelqu'un de plus docile et obéissante que moi. Me dit-elle avant de se retourner pour se laver les mains

Elle les sécha rapidement et me frôla à peine avant de sortir de la cuisine. J'ai déconné sur ce coup là. Je la suivis alors qu'elle attrapa son portable.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Lui demandais-je

- J'appelle quelqu'un qui sera plus en clin à m'accompagner sans avoir honte de moi. Me dit-elle sèche

En deux enjambé je me retrouvais près d'elle et lui retirais le portable avant de le balancer sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit la bouche surprise avant de plisser les yeux

- A quoi tu joue ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi, c'est même tout le contraire. Je suis fière d'avoir à mes côtés une femme aussi sexy et belle que toi. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on te déshabille du regard et qu'on puisse voir certaines parties de ton corps que seul moi peux voir. Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais te faire changer, j'ai juste du mal à réprimer ma jalousie Bella. Comprend-moi s'il te plait, je sais que c'est idiot mais je n'arrive pas à me contenir. Me justifiais-je

- Ils ont peut-être la possibilité de me regarder, mais toi tu peux me toucher, tu peux m'embrasser et faire des tas de choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire. Ca ne compte pas ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Bien sûr que si ça compte mais si je devais prouver à tous ces connards que tu es avec moi et le leur montrer, je suis bon pour t'arrêter à tout les coins de rues et montrer à tous que tu es mienne. Lui dis-je sérieux

- Et alors ? Me demanda-t-elle plus calme

- Ben alors…je crois pas que t'apprécierais que je fasse ça. Je me rappelle très bien de ta réaction sur le parking de l'hôpital. Lui rappelais-je

Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé que je marque mon territoire devant tout le monde

- Ca n'a rien à voir Edward. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ? Tout simplement parce que c'était mes collègues de travail et que j'ai une certaine réputation à tenir à l'hôpital. T'imagine-toi un docteur en train de se faire tripoter et rouler des pelles sur le parking ? Tu trouve pas que ça fais pas très professionnelles ? Me demanda-t-elle

Ok, elle n'avait pas tort là !

- Donc ça te dérange pas que je le fasse ailleurs ? Lui demandais-je cachant ma joie

- Ce sont des étrangers pour moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Je vis ma vie et je m'en fous du peuple. Me dit-elle sérieuse

Je restais muet quelques secondes avant de sourire franchement

- Dans ce cas là tu peux porter ce que tu veux ça ne me dérange plus. Lui dis-je satisfait

- Un conseil, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis à l'avenir et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour porter ce que je veux. Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

Je reconnais bien là, la femme indépendante qui ne veut pas qu'on la commande. Réflexion faite, je pense pas que j'aurai apprécié qu'elle me dise de porter telle ou telle chose, j'ai vraiment été gonflé.

- Refais-moi une réflexion de ce genre et tu va le regretter. Me menaça-t-elle avant de retourner en cuisine

- Qu'es-ce que tu feras ? Lui demandais-je moqueur en la suivant dans la cuisine

- D'abord tu m'enlève ce sourire idiot parce que je suis en colère contre toi et tu ferai mieux de faire profil bas. En ce qui concerne ma vengeance…je crois que je mettrais ce que j'ai de plus provoquant et indécent et irais me pavaner au milieu de mâle en rut, ça te va comme vengeance ? Et dis-toi bien que je ne dis jamais rien à la légère Edward. Me dit-elle avant de se retourner pour terminer ce qu'elle faisait

Du coup je ne souriais plus et l'imaginais mettre son plan à exécution. Je me collais à son dos et l'attrapais de façon possessive contre moi

- Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille. Lui dis-je fermement

- Oh toi t'as pas encore tout compris apparemment. Me dit-elle

- Si, j'ai très bien compris et je te dis que tu ne feras pas une chose pareille. Ton corps m'appartient à moi seul et personne n'a le droit de poser ne serais-ce qu'un petit doigt sur toi. Lui dis-je d'une voix autoritaire

- ...tes fesses m'appartiennent. Lui dis-je en glissant une main sous sa jupe pour palper ses fesses alors que je la sentis se figer

Mais j'en avais rien à foutre de comment elle le prendrait, elle venait de faire sortir l'homme de Cro-Magnon en moi

- ...tes seins m'appartiennent aussi, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de les toucher, de les lécher et les sucer. Lui dis-je en passant mes mains dans son décolleté pour empaumer ses seins

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer mais elle restait toujours sans réactions. Je passais ma main devant et soulevait de nouveau sa jupe. Je posais ma main sur son shorty et frottais ma main sur sa chatte. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de se laisser aller contre moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule

- ...et pour finir, ta chatte m'appartient. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse glisser mes doigts et ma langue ici. Que moi qui aie le droit de goûter ton jus et te bouffer. Que ma queue qui puisse y entrer pour te ravager. Alors n'imagine même pas que je laisse un connard te toucher parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Lui soufflais-je la voix rauque

Je continuais à la frotter par-dessus son shorty sentant sa chaleur sur mes doigts. Mais au moment où je voulais glisser ma main dans son shorty un portable sonna. Je soupirais et posais mon front sur l'épaule de Bella

- Je dois aller répondre…c'est peut-être important. Souffla Bella alors que je retirais ma main et baissais sa jupe

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de me glisser entre les doigts

Je croyais qu'une fois qu'on aurait fais l'amour je serais un peu moins en manque mais c'est encore pire. Maintenant j'ai tout le temps envie d'elle et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on resterait ici toute la journée pour faire l'amour.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que je n'avais pas bougé. Elle se remit à sa place et terminais les sandwichs

- C'était qui ? Lui demandais-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille

- Emmet, il voulait qu'on sorte lui et moi. Me dit Bella alors que je me tendis

Non merde je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'incruste, je veux rester seule avec Bella.

- Et ? Lui demandais-je

- Et je lui ai dis que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu avec toi. Me répondit-elle alors que je me détendais aussitôt affichant un petit sourire

- Mmm, tu as bien fais bébé. Lui répondis-je en embrassant sa nuque

- Et voilà. Dit-elle en emballant les sandwichs qu'elle mit dans un sac avec deux pommes et deux sodas

Elle se lavait les mains et se tourna vers moi alors que je ne la quittais pas des yeux

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains

- Rien, je suis heureux c'est tout. Lui dis-je sincère alors qu'elle inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant

- Moi aussi. Me dit-elle émue en se blottissant contre mon torse

Je refermai automatiquement mes bras autour d'elle et nichais mon visage dans ses cheveux. On resta comme ça un moment sans parler avant que Bella embrassa mon torse par-dessus ma chemise et se dégage.

- On y va ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que j'acquiesçais

Je pris le sac que Bella avait préparé et la suivit alors qu'elle prit son sac

- Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première sortie ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur où elle était appuyé

- Il était temps que je te partage avec le monde. Lui dis-je moqueur

- Mais oui c'est ça, si ça ne tenait qu'à toi on serait encore au lit. Me répondit-elle

- Pas de ma faute si je trouve mon programme plus alléchant que le tien. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle riait

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors que je pris la main de Bella pour sortir

Une fois dehors, je posais mon bras sur les épaules de Bella alors qu'elle enroulait le sien autour de ma taille. Je me sentais tellement bien comme ça, serein et heureux.

Arrivé à Central Park, nous cherchions un coin tranquille où nous poser. Bella posa le plaid sur l'herbe et nous nous installions.

Bella se coucha alors que je posais ma tête sur son ventre mon visage tourné vers le sien.

- C'est tellement reposant ici, je pourrais y passer la journée. Souffla Bella en fermant les yeux profitant des reflets du soleil qui lui caressaient la peau

Je glissais ma main sous son top et caressais doucement son ventre plat alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur son bas ventre le sentant se contracter sous mes lèvres. Je sentis la main de Bella se poser dans mes cheveux

- Sois sage mon cœur. Me dit-elle en massant mon cuir chevelu

Mais elle me donna l'envie de faire tout le contraire. Je me hissais donc sur son corps et le recouvris du mien alors qu'elle arqua un sourcil. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit je posais ma bouche sur la sienne tout en douceur. Je lui picorais les lèvres pendant un moment avant que je ne sente ses mains se glisser derrière ma nuque. Face à son invitation, mon baiser devint plus fougueux et je forçais le barrage de ses lèvres pour y pénétrer ma langue. Bella gémit mais avant que je ne puisse vraiment approfondir le baiser, elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et me fit reculer à bout de souffle.

- Je te dis une chose et tu comprend exactement le contraire toi. On est dans un parc publique je te signale, il y a des gens et des enfants qu'on risquerait fort de choqué pour les années à venir. Me dit-elle en essayant de paraître ferme

- Et alors ? Ils apprendront 2 ou 3petits trucs ce qui épargnerait à leur parents une conversation assez gênante. Lui répondis-je tout sourire

- Mais oui, encore un peu et tu me dis que c'est pour leur bien. Me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Si tu veux qu'on réveille leurs hormones bien enfouit pour l'instant et qu'on en fasse des futurs obsédé du sexe alors oui continuons. Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Tu gagne ! Lui dis-en soupirant alors que je posais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes pour reprendre ma place sur son ventre

Je me recouchais sur elle et profitais de son touché. Elle me caressait tantôt avec ses ongles tantôt avec ses doigts. C'était tellement bon que je fermais mes yeux.

POV BELLA

Je regardais Edward qui s'était endormis sur mon ventre. Il était tellement mignon et semblait heureux. Ca me faisait du bien de le voir comme ça après tout ce qu'on a pu traversé depuis le début. Enfin on profitait pleinement de notre relation sans barrage ni contrainte, juste du bonheur. Je m'étais rendu compte hier soir qu'attendre de faire l'amour avec Edward avait été la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. C'était le moment parfait et cette union de nos corps avait été le plus beau de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que faire l'amour était aussi différents de baiser. C'était totalement l'opposé, rien à voir. Rose avait dis vrai quand elle m'avait dis que j'allais expérimenter quelque chose de totalement différent.

Mon portable sonna et je me dépêchais de répondre pour ne pas troublé le sommeil paisible de mon homme.

- Salut Rose justement je pensais à toi. Dis-je en répondant

- _Vraiment ? Et à quoi pensais-tu petite coquine._ Me répondit-elle moqueuse

- En tout cas pas aux genres de choses que toi tu pense. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- _Mais oui je vais te croire._ Répondit-elle en riant

- Sinon comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je

- _Bien, j'attends Emmet pour qu'on aille se balader à Central Park. Et toi ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Ben justement moi j'y suis déjà. Lui répondis-je

- _Cool, t'es seule ?_ Me demanda Rose

- Non je suis avec Edward, il s'est endormis là. Lui dis-je en jetant un œil vers lui en souriant

- _Oh comme c'est mignon, le parfait petit couple._ Se moqua-t-elle alors que je levais les yeux au ciel

- Ne sois pas jalouse. Lui dis-je

- _Je ne le suis pas puisque j'y vais avec Emmet._ Me répondit-elle agacée

- Emmet hein ! Ne va surtout pas du coté de la plaine de jeu sinon t'es foutu. Il va te foutre la honte de ta vie. Lui dis-je en riant doucement alors qu'Edward bougea un peu sur mon ventre

- _Ha ha très marrant. On peut vous rejoindre ou vous préférez resté en tête à tête ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- J'aurai adoré que vous nous rejoigniez mais on ne reste pas longtemps. J'ai rendez-vous chez le psy et Edward a...un rendez-vous de travail. Dis-je évasive

C'était à Edward de leur dire ou pas pour son poste au conservatoire, pas à moi.

- _C'est dommage, ça aurait été chouette de sortir à quatre. _Me dit-elle déçu

- C'est vrai, on devrait songer à le faire d'ailleurs. Emmet avait l'air si déçu que je ne puisse pas venir tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je

- _Comment ça il était déçu ? Il t'a appelé ? _Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- Heu ouai tout à l'heure, il m'a proposé de me balader avec lui mais je lui ai dis que c'était juste Edward et moi aujourd'hui, que ce serait pour une autre fois. Lui répondis-je

- _Le salaud, si je comprend bien je suis son bouche trou, d'abord il te demande à toi puis seulement à moi alors que je suis sa copine ? Il va le regretter. _Me dit Rose en colère

Oups je crois que j'ai gaffé !

- Rose...ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, j'ai peut-être mal compris et il voulait que je vous accompagne tout les deux. Tentais-je de me rattraper

- _Oh non ne le protège pas, je vais le planter et il n'aura plus qu'à sortir tout seul. Ca lui apprendra. _Me répondit-elle

- Rose tu sais bien comment est Emmet, il agit puis réfléchit après. Je suis sûre qu'il avait prévu de te le dire après que j'aie accepté. Ne va pas pourrir votre journée à cause de ça. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- _Mouai, je sais pas, je vais voir. Bon, si je t'ai appelée c'est pour te dire que pour Esmée c'est bon demain. On se retrouve chez l'italien où on allait manger ensemble avant, tu te souviens ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé. On se retrouve à quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je

- _13h, je suppose que tu viens avec Alice._ Me dit-elle

- Je sais pas trop, comme elle a peur en moto...ça te dérangerais pas de venir nous chercher ? Sinon on prendra un taxi. Lui dis-je

- _Non pas de soucis, je passerais vous chercher à 12h30. _Me répondit Rose

- Super, on fait comme ça alors. Lui dis-je

- _Ok, bon ma belle je vais te laisser je crois que je viens d'entendre Emmet rentrer._ Me dit-elle

- Ok mais sois sympa. Lui dis-je

- _Ouai c'est ça j'y penserais, à plus. _Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Ca c'était pas bon ! Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis Emmet dans cette situation mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Rose.

Il était 14h et Edward et moi devions nous séparer dans peu de temps. Je décidais donc de le réveiller pour qu'il mange un peu avant d'aller au conservatoire.

Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux puis descendis jusqu'à sa joue que je caressais lentement. Il gémit et s'installa plus confortablement alors que je souris tellement il était adorable.

- Mon cœur ? Il faut te lever. Lui dis-je en grattant mes ongles sur son crâne

- Mmm. Gémit-il en tournant son visage un peu plus sur mon ventre me chatouillant de son souffle chaud

- Edward tu me chatouille là, debout mon grand tu va être en retard sinon. Lui dis-je en riant

- M'appelle pas mon grand on dirait ma mère. Grogna-t-il alors que je souriais

- Alors lève-toi et ne m'oblige pas à te traiter comme un enfant. Lui dis-je alors qu'il s'étirait doucement avant de s'asseoir

- J'ai dormis longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage

- Une petite demi heure. Lui répondis-je

- Désolé, tu voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble et je tombe comme une masse. Mais pour ma défense tu es bien trop confortable. Me dit-il en souriant

- C'est pas grave, on était ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui dis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue alors qu'il ferma les yeux et appuyait son visage dans ma paume

- Il est quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-il tout d'un coup stressé

- Il n'est que 14h détend toi tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi. Tiens mange un peu avant ton rendez-vous. Lui dis-je en lui tendant un sandwich et un soda

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

Je lui souris avant de commencer à manger moi aussi. Edward se déplaça légèrement et se positionna dans mon dos. On mangeait silencieusement profitant du paysage et du calme. Il n'y avait que quelques couples et des coureurs.

Edward termina de manger avant moi et nicha son visage dans mon cou le parsemant de petits baisers. Je me laissais faire volontiers.

- Isabella ? M'appela quelqu'un

Je tournais légèrement mon visage et eu la surprise de voir mon psy

- Oh Docteur Starck, quelle surprise ! Dis-je étonné de tomber sur lui

POV EDWARD

C'est qui celui-là encore ? Lui l'appelait par son prénom mais elle l'appelait Docteur. Un collègue peut-être ? Mais j'en doutais. Quoi qu'il en soit il a besoin de ressembler à une putain de gravure de mode ? Je ne suis pas gay loin de là mais je sais reconnaître quand un homme est beau et lui il aurait pu devenir mannequin haut la main. Y avait rien à jeter chez lui et c'est ce qui me faisait le détester de toutes mes forces même si je ne le connaissais pas. Rien à foutre que ce soit un mec bien, je le déteste de connaître ma Bella et de la côtoyer. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu acier qui donnait froid dans le dos mais en même temps fascinant. C'est officiel je le hais.

Bella se leva et quitta mes bras alors que je grognais intérieurement.

- Edward je te présente le Docteur Starck mon psy. Docteur je vous présente Edward mon compagnon. Lui dit-elle simplement

- Enchanté de vous connaître Edward. Me dit-il en me tendant la main

Il ne souriait pas mais n'était pas non plus hostile. Il était...impassible.

- Moi de même. Lui répondis-je en me levant pour serrer sa main

Hors de question que je l'appelle Docteur. Et puis quoi encore !

- Vous ne devriez pas être en consultation en ce moment ? Lui demanda Bella

- Disons que j'ai gardé mes rendez-vous les plus important aujourd'hui et que j'ai reporté le reste. D'ailleurs nous avons rendez-vous si je ne me trompe. Lui demanda-t-il en amorçant un petit sourire

- En effet, j'ai l'impression que vous avez hâte de me torturer. Râla Bella

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Lui répondit-il en souriant devant moi pour la première fois

Et c'était un putain de sourire qui dévoilait deux rangées de dents parfaitement droite et blanche. Et ce sourire était pour ma Bella.

- Je vois ça. Votre vie est à ce point ennuyeuse ? Lui demanda Bella

- Pas du tout, disons juste que vous représentez pour moi un challenge et que j'aime votre répartie. Nos séances sont...divertissante. Lui dit-il moqueur

- Ravie de vous divertir alors. Lui répondit Bella

- Bien, je pense que nous avons rendez-vous non ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre

- En effet. Répondit Bella

- Ce serait bête de partir chacun de notre côté alors que nous allons au même endroit. Lui dit-il mine de rien

Enfoiré tu essaye de la jouer cool mais ça marche pas avec moi.

- Vous voulez qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? Lui demanda Bella surprise

- Eh bien si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je vous promets de ne pas commencer mon analyse en chemin. Lui dit-il en souriant

- Bien. Lui répondit-elle

Elle se retourna vers moi désolé

- Je vais devoir te laisser mon cœur, toi aussi tu devrais y aller. Me dit-elle

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie et de fierté quand elle m'appela mon cœur devant le docteur de mes deux

- Oui je vais y aller moi aussi pour ne pas être en retard. Répondis-je en lui souriant alors que je sentais le regard de ce merdeux sur nous

Ce connard nous analysait j'en étais sûr !

- On se voit plus tard ? Je vais probablement passer voir Josh après et essayer de le faire sortir un peu. Me dit-elle

- Pas de problème, tu n'aura qu'à m'appeler quand tu aura finis. Lui dis-je

- Ok mais, on dort chez moi ce soir parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles et ta mère demain. Me dit-elle

J'avais carrément oublié ça ! Je préférais qu'on dorme chez moi on était plus tranquille alors que chez elle il y avait Alice.

- D'accord, de toute façon on s'appelle. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue alors qu'elle me sourit

J'espère qu'il voit ça l'autre enfoiré ! Ca le dérange pas de nous regarder au lieu d'avancer un peu ?

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais quand elle voulu se retirer je mis un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder un peu plus près de moi. Mais je la relâchais assez rapidement pour ne pas me mettre dans les problèmes

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle doucement

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondis-je en souriant alors que je regardais l'autre incruste pour voir l'expression de son visage

Il semblait comme...surpris et interrogatif. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup son expression mais ne poussais pas plus loin. Bella m'embrassa la joue avant de se retourner vers l'autre et de s'éloigner de moi. Elle me fit un dernier signe de la main avant d'entamer une conversation avec l'autre.

Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'aller au conservatoire. Je ramassais le plaid que je mis dans le sac et me dirigeais vers l'appart. Mais alors que j'avais fais quelques pas, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournais et à mon grand étonnement je vis le psy revenir vers moi.

J'attendais qu'il vienne vers moi tout en me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

- Désolé de vous avoir héler comme ça mais il fallait que je mette certaines choses au clair. Me dit-il sérieusement

Ok, je n'aimais pas trop ça !

- Je n'ai aucun cas des vue sur votre petite amie. Oui c'est une femme magnifique mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis en couple et heureux alors vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Bien que vous essaierais de le nier, j'ai bien vu que vous ne m'appréciez pas pour cette raison. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer pour ne pas que vous vous faites des films. Sur ce je vous souhaite de passer un bonne fin de journée Edward. Me dit-il me laissant complètement sur le cul

Il s'éloigna comme ça de moi sans plus d'explications. Bella l'attendait plus loin et semblait se demander ce qui se tramait entre nous.

Je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser alors je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais cru chaque mots qui était sortis de la bouche du psy. Il avait l'air sincère et tout à fait sérieux. A aucun moment il ne m'a nargué ou s'est moqué de moi. Bella s'entendait bien avec lui tout simplement et il n'y avait rien de plus. Je me sentais beaucoup plus serein et ne m'en faisait plus pour elle maintenant.

POV BELLA

- Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez à lui dire de si important ? Demandais-je au Docteur Starck une fois qu'il fut près de moi

- Rien de très important. Me répondit-il

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir non ? Vous êtes mon psy et vous venez en quelque sorte de vous immiscer dans ma vie privée. Alors je crois que je suis en droit de savoir. Lui dis-je avec insistance

Il me toisa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer

- Bien, disons que j'ai rassuré votre petit ami sur mes intentions strictement professionnelles envers vous. Me dit-il simplement

- Oh ! Répondis-je surprise

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait vu en lui une menace. Je le savais jaloux mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué à ce moment là.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ma présence auprès de vous alors j'ai trouvé bon de le rassurer. Me dit le Dr Starck sérieux

- Ok, merci. Lui répondis-je simplement trouvant qu'il avait bien fait bien qu'il n'était pas obligé

Le trajet jusque le cabinet se fit rapidement alors que nous échangions essentiellement sur la médecine. J'étais contente de lui apprendre certaines nouvelles choses qui avaient évolué dans le monde médical alors qu'il me regardait avide d'en savoir plus.

- Bon déjeuner Dr Starck ? Lui demanda Katja sa secrétaire alors que nous sortions de l'ascenseur

- Excellent merci Katja. Lui répondit-il poliment

- Bonjour Isabella. Me dit-elle en me souriant

- Bonjour Katja. Lui répondis-je

Nous passions devant elle pour entrer dans le cabinet jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête

- Vous souhaiteriez peut-être avoir quelques minutes avant que nous commencions ? Lui demandais-je

- Ce ne sera pas utile, vous auriez été une autre patiente j'en aurais certainement eu besoin pour me préparer psychologiquement mais pas avec vous. Me dit-il en me tendant le bras pour me faire signe d'entrer

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment le fait que vous n'ayez nul besoin de vous préparer avant de me recevoir ? Lui demandais-je en entrant

- Parfaitement. Me répondit-il moqueur alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui

Je m'installais dans le canapé alors qu'il enleva sa veste de costume bleu nuit avant de l'attacher au porte-manteau

- Bien, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière séance ? Me demanda-t-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil en face de moi

- Disons qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas mais aujourd'hui est un bon jour. Lui répondis-je honnêtement

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est mal passé depuis ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant

- Hé bien j'ai fais un cauchemar un peu plus violent que ceux que j'avais eu jusqu'ici. Lui dis-je en me remémorent cette nuit là

- Violent à quel point de vue ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Physiquement je veux dire. Lui répondis-je

Il me fixais toujours mais ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre alors je développais

- Après un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant, je me suis réveillé en panique. J'avais du mal à respirer et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'ai fais une crise de panique et de l'hyperventilation. Je sentais vraiment que je perdais pied et heureusement que ma meilleure amie et colocataire soit aussi médecin. Avec son petit ami qui est aussi médecin ils ont réussi à me calmer en me parlant et en me faisant respirer dans un sac en papier. Puis j'ai sombré dans un lourd sommeil. Terminais-je alors qu'il semblait dans ses pensées

Il se reprit quand j'eu finis

- En effet c'est assez violent mais ça peut arriver. Le corps a du mal à différencier quand vous êtes éveiller ou endormi. Ce qui fait que votre corps à réagit comme si ce qui s'était passé dans votre rêve s'était vraiment passé. C'est un état dans lequel vous auriez très bien pu être si votre cauchemar avait été une réalité. M'expliqua-t-il

- C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait et je me demande comment je m'en serais sortis si j'avais été toute seule. Dis-je

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se rendre compte que notre corps ne nous appartient plus vraiment et qu'on ne le comprend plus. Pour que ça s'arrange il faut que votre corps et votre mentale soit...en phase. Qu'il soit tout les deux à égalité. Il faut vraiment que vous arriviez à vous défaire de cette culpabilité parce que sans ça les choses ne s'arrangeront pas pour vous Isabella. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décourager, ni de vous faire peur mais il va falloir vous secouer pour retrouver un semblant de paix dans votre esprit. Me dit-il calmement

- Ca je le sais, je sais que je dois me pardonner à moi même et ne plus me sentir coupable mais ce n'est pas aussi facile. Il ne suffit pas que je me dise « c'est bon à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne me sentirais plus coupable » pour que tout ça cesse. Ca ne marche pas de cette façon. Dis-je en me levant du canapé pour me poster devant la fenêtre pour me calmer parce qu'il ne m'aidait pas en me disant ça, bien au contraire

S'il savait que je ne demande pas mieux que ce soit aussi facile. Il ne faisait que dire ce que je savais déjà.

- Isabella...je n'ai pas dis que ce serait chose facile, loin de là. Je sais que c'est une étape qui nécessite du temps et que vous vous dites que je ne peux pas comprendre mais je comprend. S'il y avait eu solution miracle je serais heureux de vous la donner mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le cerveau est un organe très complexe et il est difficile d'en apprendre tout les rouages mais je suis sûre que vous avez assez de force de caractère pour vous sortir de cette situation. J'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous y arriverez. Me dit-il avec aplomb

Mon sentiment en ce moment ? Je me sens seule, affreusement seule. Je suis dans cette merde et je suis la seule à pouvoir en sortir, personne ne peut m'aider.

- Venez vous asseoir s'il vous plait Isabella. Me dit le Dr Starck doucement

Je soufflais doucement et repartais m'asseoir

- Je suis certain que vous vous sentez impuissante face à ce qui vous arrive mais je sais aussi que vous avez cette force en vous. D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas toute seule, vous êtes entouré de gens qui vous aime et c'est un point non négligeable. En parlant de ça, comment ça se passe avec votre compagnon ? Me demanda-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement

- Ca se passe bien. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Me répondit-il en plongeant son nez dans son carnet

- Je vous signale que vous n'avez pas à vous servir de ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Dis-je trouvant qu'il avait du culot

- Je fais avec les moyens dont je dispose puisque vous ne vous étalez pas sur ce sujet. Me répondit-il sérieux

- Et il y a une raison pour ça puisque je ne vois pas en quoi ça réglera mon problème. Répondis-je rapidement

- Mais moi j'ai mes raisons et je vous dis qu'elle me seront utile. Me dit-il

- Vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ? Lui demandais-je sur la défensive

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Déjà j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez mis un nom sur vos sentiments. Me dit-il content de lui

- J'y crois pas ! Vous écoutez au porte maintenant pour pouvoir faire votre boulot ? Lui demandais-je surprise

J'avais vaguement le souvenir d'avoir dis je t'aime à Edward mais je ne pensais pas le Dr Starck assez prêt ou assez attentif pour m'entendre ! Quelle plaie !

- Pas du tout mais vous n'étiez qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que vous entendre. Me dit-il pour sa défense

- Comme si j'allais vous croire. Vous auriez pu respecter ma vie privé et vous éloigner un peu. Lui dis-je sèche

- Et vous auriez du vous abstenir alors si vous ne vouliez pas que j'entende surtout que vous saviez où je me trouvais. Me répondit-il de suite

- Maintenant je vais devoir surveiller mes faits et gestes devant vous même quand nous ne sommes pas en consultation ? Je devrais peut-être épargner vos yeux et vos chaste oreilles? Lui demandais-je excédé par son comportement

- Ne croyez pas que je sois aussi coincé ou prude que vous le pensez Isabella, vous pourrez en être étonné. Me répondit-il moqueur

- Moi je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus sur votre façon de vivre votre vie alors on change de sujet. Lui dis-je

Pas besoin d'entendre ce qui faisait en privé quand même ? Manquait plus que ça !

- Comme vous voudrez mais je clos le sujet parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais et pas parce que vous l'exigez. Me fit-il remarqué alors que j'avais bien envie de lui en mettre une

- Démonstration de pouvoir et d'autorité ? Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes bien psy ? Il est où votre diplôme ? Lui demandais-je en sondant la pièce

- Oui je le suis et mon diplôme est accroché juste derrière mon bureau. Me dit-il en riant

- Ca ne prouve rien, on peut faire n'importe quoi avec internet. Lui dis-je de mauvaise foie

- Si vous le dites...sinon vous avez parlé de haut et de bas, quelque chose de positive à me raconter ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre

- En effet, il se trouve que cette nuit je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar. Lui dis-je

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en réjouir ? Me demanda-t-il étonné

- Parce que je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joie. Ca me ferait mal de penser que tout va mieux et de constater le contraire, je serai encore plus mal que je ne l'étais avant. Lui dis-je abattu

- Même si ça ne signe peut-être pas la fin des cauchemars, c'est quand même une victoire non ? Me demanda-t-il essayant de me faire voir le côté positive de la chose

- Certainement mais c'est difficile d'en être soulagé. Lui dis-je malgré ce pas en avant

- Je comprend ce que vous pensez mais c'est quand même une très bonne chose. Y a-t-il eu un événement particulier ce soir là qui pourrait expliquer ça ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je ricanais doucement

Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ?

- En effet, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce...revirement. Dis-je contente de moi parce que je voulais le mettre mal à l'aise pour une fois

- Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ? Me demanda-t-il intéressé

- Le sexe. Lui répondis-je tout simplement alors que j'attendais le voir réagir

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela à moins que vous n'ayez pas eu de rapport de puis le début de vos cauchemars. Me dit-il simplement sans ciller

Aucune réaction, pas de malaise, que dalle. Qu'es-ce qu'il m'énervait ! Comme une conne je ne voulais pas lui raconter ma vie amoureuse mais voilà que je vais lui parler de ma vie sexuelle ! Bravo Bella t'es la meilleure, il t'as eu en beauté !

- Disons que...effectivement je n'en ai pas eu depuis le début de mes cauchemars. Lui marmonnais-je

- Eh bien...ça pourrait en effet en être la cause. Un trop plein d'émotion, une fatigue soudaine, des choses qui ont pu mettre votre cerveau en pause le temps d'une nuit mais j'aime à croire que c'est un début de guérison. Me dit-il confiant

- J'aimerai vous croire. Soufflais-je

- Le mentale y est pour beaucoup Isabella alors soyez optimiste ! Me dit-il avant de noter je ne sais quoi dans son carnet

- Bien...c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Me dit-il en se levant

- Oh déjà ? Dis-je faussement déçu

- Cachez votre joie Isabella on va très vite se revoir. Me dit-il en ricanant

Il feuilleta son agenda et me proposa lundi 17h

- C'est bon pour moi. Lui répondis-je

- Parfait alors on se revoit lundi. Me dit-il en se levant pour m'accompagner à la porte

Il me serra la main avant de me fixer

- Vous êtes en bonne voie Isabelle, n'en doutez pas. Me dit-il sérieux

- Merci, au revoir. Lui dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte

- Au revoir. Répondit-il

- Au revoir Katja. Dis-je en allant vers l'ascenseur

- A bientôt Isabella. Me dit-elle en souriant alors que l'ascenseur arriva

Cette séance avait été assez fatigante et j'avais sérieusement envie de rentrer chez moi mais je devais aller voir Josh. Le pauvre devait s'ennuyer seule et ruminer dans son coin. J'espérais qu'il accepte qu'on sorte un peu vu qu'il faisait beau. Je me rendais donc en direction du restaurant de mon meilleur ami.

POV EDWARD

J'arrivais pile à l'heure au conservatoire et m'annonçais au secrétariat.

Je patientais depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une jeune fille habillé de façon assez scandaleuse je dois dire en sortie avec le directeur. Elle portait un mini short en jean troué à des endroits peu propice laissant apparaître pratiquement ce qu'il était sensé caché. Et un top tellement court qu'on aurait dit un soutien gorge, c'était vraiment vulgaire et de très mauvais goût. Comment une fille de son âge pouvait s'habiller de cette manière et surtout que faisait ses parents bon Dieu !

- C'est la dernière fois mademoiselle Jacobson, la prochaine fois il ne s'agira plus d'avertissements mais bien d'exclusion. J'estime avoir été assez patient avec vous. Lui dit-il sévère alors qu'elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement

Elle m'aperçut et me détailla sans gêne de haut en bas avant de me faire un sourire aguicheur qui me donna froid dans le dos. Putain faite que ce ne soit pas une de mes étudiantes. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, c'est quoi ça ? On est dans un conservatoire ou un bordel ? Je ne me rappelais pas que les filles étaient comme ça !

Je détournais les yeux rapidement, non parce qu'elle m'intimidait mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle croit qu'elle m'intéresse et qu'elle jette son dévolu sur moi.

- Allez en cours maintenant et j'espère ne plus entendre parler de vous pendant un long moment. Lui dit le proviseur lasse

On dirait qu'il la voyait bien trop à son goût, c'était une fille à problème.

- S'il est là pour un entretien, engagez-le tout de suite, il est torride. Dit-elle au proviseur alors qu'il failli s'étrangler et moi dégouté de cette petit peste

J'étais prêt à embrasser n'importe qu'elle Dieu et religion à ce moment s'il me permettait de ne plus croiser cette fille.

- Vous allez trop loin, votre insolence et votre impolitesse atteint des sommets. Filez immédiatement avant qu'une autre sentence ne vous tombe dessus. Lui dit-il hors de lui

Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de claquer ses talons sur le marbre du couloir qui l'éloignait de nous.

Mon Dieu quelle horreur, je ne savais plus si je voulais signer ce contrat en fin de compte. Elle m'avait refroidis ! Le directeur souffla pour se reprendre avant de s'adresser à moi

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Monsieur Cullen mais comme vous avez pu le constater j'avais une affaire à régler. Entrez donc. Me dit-il en me montrant son bureau

Je me levais rapidement et entrais alors qu'il referma la porte derrière moi.

- Installez-vous, désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça, cette demoiselle nous donne du fil à retordre. Me dit-il en s'installant

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Elle est toujours comme ça ? Lui demandais-je curieux de le savoir

- Disons que ça empire de jour en jour et il semblerait que nous soyons dépassé. Me dit-il découragé

- Aucune punition n'a eu raison de son comportement ? Lui demandais-je

- Là est tout le problème, c'est une situation délicate. Me dit-il

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire plus apparemment mais je me demandais comment il pouvait la tolérer ici ? Moi j'aurai vite fait de la renvoyer !

- En faite...cette demoiselle n'est pas n'importe qui, elle est la fille du célèbre Peter Jacobson un mania de la finance. Son père nous apporte tous les ans son aide financièrement et pour être honnête nous en avons besoin. C'est un homme assez froid et stricte, il n'accepte pas qu'on dise du mal de sa fille. Pour lui elle est parfaite et il n'y a rien à redire, c'est son seul enfant. De ce fait...

- Vous devez la supporter malgré tout ce qu'elle peut faire et elle le sait. Elle n'a aucune limite parce qu'elle sait que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre elle. Terminais-je ayant compris d'où venait le problème

- En effet, c'est une situation assez inconfortable mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de faire du mieux que je peux. Me dit-il

- J'imagine. Dis-je compatissant

- Bien, passons à quelque chose de plus réjouissant. Votre contrat est prêt et vous n'avez plus qu'à le signer. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez le prendre avec vous et l'étudier plus en détail où alors le montrer à votre avocat si ça vous rassure. Je voudrai que tout sois claire pour vous. Me dit-il en ouvrant un dossier pour en sortir mon contrat

- Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil et le lire plus attentivement en effet. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il me le tendais

- Bien, je vous le laisse donc jusqu'à lundi, si tout va bien et que vous le signez, vous pourrez tout simplement le déposer au secrétariat qui me le remettra. Je demanderais une liste au professeur de piano concernant les élèves qui ont besoin d'aide. Il les répartira en groupe selon leur lacunes pour que ce soit plus simple pour vous. Il y aura les plus faibles, les moyens et ceux qui n'auront besoin que de quelques ajustements. Puis je vous ferais un horaires selon la disponibilités des élèves que je vous enverrais par e-mail au cours de la semaine prochaine. De cette façon vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut pour commencer dans de bonnes conditions. Vous avez des questions ? Me demanda-t-il

- La demoiselle Jacobson fera-t-elle partie de mon cours ? Lui demandais-je avec appréhension

Le directeur me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de rire franchement. Je souriais en le voyant se décoincer un peu.

- Heureusement pour vous non, elle est en danse. Vous êtes rafraîchissant Monsieur Cullen, je vous aime bien. D'autres question ? Me demanda-t-il souriant

- Es-ce que vous participez à des concours ou autres pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh vous faites bien de demander en effet. Il y a effectivement un concours qui se déroulera à Washington dans quelques semaines. Les élèves seront en compétitions avec plusieurs conservatoires à travers tout le pays. Seule les meilleurs iront bien évidemment. 3 ou 4 élèves pas plus. Normalement c'est leur prof de piano qui ira avec eux mais si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez les accompagner. Je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour les préparer et les encadrer. Me dit-il

- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je verrai le moment venu. Lui répondis-je incertain

Pas certain que j'ai envie de me retrouver avec des jeunes ingérables dans une autre ville et d'en être responsable.

- Bien, il se peut qu'à l'approche de la compétition vous ayez plus d'élèves. Le professeur de piano voudra sûrement que les participants au concours s'entraînent davantage. Me prévint-il

- Pas de soucis. Lui répondis-je

- Parfait, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je pense qu'on en a fini. Me dit-il

- Pas d'autres questions. Lui affirmais-je

- Oh, le jour où vous viendrez déposer votre contrat, je mettrais une personne à votre disposition pour vous faire visiter le bâtiment et...

- Je vous remercie mais je connais déjà. Le coupais-je gentiment

- Oh c'est vrai, j'oublie que vous avez étudié et enseigné ici . Mais je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez tout les professeurs ? Me demanda-t-il

- En effet. Lui répondis-je

- Dans ce cas, vous rencontrerez les professeurs et vous connaissez la salle de piano je présume. Me dit-il

- Je connais oui. Lui répondis-je

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis à très bientôt Monsieur Cullen. Me dit-il en se levant

- Merci, je vous remet le contrat lundi au plus tard. Au revoir Monsieur le directeur. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

- Au revoir Monsieur Cullen. Me dit-il chaleureusement alors que je sortis de son bureau mon contrat à la main

Je parcourais les nombreux couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment quand j'entendis des gloussements derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis un groupe de fille en train de chuchoter et me mater.

Putain ça commence déjà ! Je leur lançais le regard le plus froid que j'avais pour les décourager mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté visiblement.

- Putain il est trop beau, je le trouvais déjà beau de derrière mais quand il s'est retourné...il est sublime. Dit l'une d'elle

- T'as vu ses yeux verts ? Il est trop canon, je me le ferais bien moi. Dit une autre

- Il a quel âge à ton avis ? La trentaine maximum ? En tout cas c'est sûr que c'est pas un élève. Entendis alors que j'avançais pour sortir le plus vite possible

- Tu crois que c'est un nouveau prof ? Si c'est le cas j'espère que je l'aurai, je pourrais tenter ma chance. Dit l'une d'elle en gloussant

Seigneur !

- Je l'ai vu avant toi ma jolie, en plus t'as vu comment il m'a regardé quand il s'est retourné ? Il en pince déjà pour moi. Dit l'une de ces folles

- Tu rêves là, c'est moi qu'il a fixé. Même que j'ai cru le voir sourire. La contra une autre

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Elles doivent avoir quoi?18, 19 ans et elles se comportent comme si elles en avaient 16. On est plus au lycée bon sang, elles ont oublié de mûrir ou quoi ?

Je poussais rapidement les portes pour sortir de là et échapper à ces gamines aux hormones en folies.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo quand mon portable sonna. J'entrais dans l'habitacle réconfortant de ma voiture et décrochais.

- Bonjour maman. Dis-je content de l'entendre

- _Bonjour mon fils, ça fais un petit temps que j'ai plus de nouvelles. _Me reprocha-t-elle

- Je sais je suis désolé mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps. Lui dis-je

- _Mouai, on peut toujours trouver le temps quand on le veut vraiment. Dis plutôt que tu étais bien trop occupé avec Bella._ Me dit-elle moqueuse

- Mais non voyons, tu crois vraiment que je délaisserais ma petite maman pour une femme aussi belle, intelligente et formidable soit-elle ? La taquinais-je

- _Tu l'as déjà fais. _Murmura-t-elle triste

Quel con ! Bien sûr que je l'ai déjà fais et pas qu'une fois. J'ai toujours pris le partie de mes conquêtes plutôt que celle de mes parents. J'ai toujours fais passer mes parents en deuxième après elles n'ayant qu'un seul objectif, baiser. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça dans ma vie à ce moment là. Je les ai même abandonné pour ça.

- Je suis désolé maman, je sais que je vous ai fais du mal et sache que si je le pouvais je reviendrai en arrière et ferais tout le contraire. J'ai été tellement con et inconscient, vous vouliez m'aider et moi je vous ai abandonné. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Dis-je le cœur gros

- _Oh chérie, je suis désolé de t'avoir dis ça c'est sortis tout seul. Tu sais bien qu'on ne t'en veux pas, on a aussi notre part de responsabilité là-dedans, on t'as trop étouffé. _Dit-elle

- Non maman, vous avez joué votre rôle de parent, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, tout est de ma faute. Je ne réfléchissais pas et je faisais n'importe quoi, il est normale que vous ne me laissiez pas faire. Je vous ai manqué de respect sous votre propre toit. Lui dis-je une boule dans la gorge

- _Oublions ça mon grand, le principal c'est que tu sois revenu vers nous et que tout va bien maintenant. Tu as une bonne situation, un travail, des amis et...je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, une femme adorable à tes côtés que nous adorons ton père et moi. On ne pouvais rêver mieux, il y a tellement d'amour entre vous et je vois que tu es heureux. Tu es un homme responsable à présent et je suis fière de toi. _Me dit-elle émue

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi maman. Soufflais-je

- _Je suis simplement heureuse que tout aille bien pour toi, c'est le rôle de toute mère: Faire en sorte que ses enfants soit heureux. _Me dit-elle

Et là je pensais directement à ma Bella et à sa soi-disant mère ! Pour elle ça n'avait pas été le cas malheureusement, ma mère devrait apprendre 2 ou 3 petites choses à cette femme abjecte. Quoi que non, je crois qu'elle est un cas désespérée

- _Je t'en aurais voulu si tu nous avais ramené une de tes bimbo que je ne supportais pas. _Me dit-elle moqueuse

- J'imagine, j'avais très mauvais goût à cette époque. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Heureusement que ça s'est améliorer depuis._ Ria-t-elle

- En effet, Bella est même plus que ce que je n'aurai rêvé avoir. Elle dépasse toutes mes espérances. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _En parlant d'elle, comment elle va ? _Me demanda ma mère

- Bien, on s'est quitté il y a quelques heures. Lui dis-je

- _De toute façon je la verrai demain et je profiterais d'elle. _Me dit-elle contente

- A ce propos...n'en profitez pas pour parler de moi. Et pitié ne lui raconte rien d'embarrassant sur moi maman. La suppliais-je

- _Ne crois pas que le monde tourne autour de toi mon fils. _Me dit-elle en riant

- Comme si j'allais te croire. Soufflais-je

Je suis sûr que Bella cuisinera ma mère pour en savoir plus sur mon passé puisque la dernière fois je m'étais incrusté elles n'ont pas pu discuter tranquillement

- _Il y aura les filles avec nous alors on ne pourra pas trop parler._ Essaya-t-elle de me rassurer mais je savais qu'elle noyait le poisson

- Mouai...au faite maman ? Heu...ça te dirait de venir diner papa et toi dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ? Lui demandais-je stressé

Ca pouvait ressembler à une demande tout à fait banale mais venant de moi et compte tenue de ma situation ça ne l'était pas. C'était au contraire une étape importante, un grand pas en avant vers la normalité.

- _Edward...je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention mais je ne veux pas aller dans un restaurant et que tu gaspille une somme astronomique alors que je peux très bien faire à diner à la maison._ Me dit-elle

Elle n'avait visiblement pas compris

- Maman, c'était une invitation à venir diner chez moi, dans mon appartement et non au restaurant. Lui précisais-je

- _Oh ! _Répondit-elle étonnée

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Lui dis-je moqueur

- _Quoi ? Ah oui...heu excuse-moi...c'est juste que j'ai été surprise._ Me dit-elle plus que surprise

- Je veux bien te croire, c'est une chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps et je pense qu'il est temps. J'en avais toujours eu envie mais une personne m'a donné la force de le faire. Lui dis-je

- _Bella. _Souffla-t-elle

- Oui Bella, elle s'est proposé pour faire le diner. Non en faite c'est pas vrai, je lui ai fais du chantage pour qu'elle prépare le diner. Dis-je en riant

- **Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte ? C'est quoi cette attitude machiste !** Me dit ma mère outrée

- Maman, Bella est ravie de cuisiner, elle adore ça et je crois qu'elle te l'a prouvé quand elle était à la maison. Lui dis-je

- _C'est pas faux, mais tout de même. Je peux faire le diner et le ramener avec moi ? _Demanda-t-elle

- Hors de question maman, tu es invité chez moi alors pas question que TU fasses le diner. Ne crois pas que je vais laisser Bella se taper tout le travail, je vais l'aider bien évidemment. Lui dis-je sérieux

- _Mon fils dans une cuisine ? J'aimerai bien voir ça. Je n'ai jamais pu me rendre compte si mes cours de cuisine avait donné quelques choses sur vous. _Me dit-elle curieuse

- Eh bien je te promets qu'un jour je te ferais moi-même à diner mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'énorme. Lui dis-je en riant

- _Tant que c'est mangeable ça me va._ Me dit-elle en riant aussi

- Bon, je donne le feu vert à Bella ou pas ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu

- _Quelle question, mais bien sûr qu'on serait ravie de venir chez toi Edward, c'est une immense joie que tu me fais là. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche. _Me dit-elle émue

- Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir. Lui dis-je content

- _Bien, alors tu me dis quand ça t'arrange et on viendra. _Me dit-elle

- Ok, je vois ça avec Bella et je te passe un coup de fil. Lui dis-je

- _Vous habitez ensemble ?_ Me demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup

- Non, on a chacun notre appartement. Bella vit avec sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Mais je dois avouer que depuis qu'on est ensemble on dort rarement séparé l'un de l'autre, soit elle dort chez moi ou je dors chez elle. Lui dis-je

- _Vous avez l'air déjà tellement attaché l'un à l'autre. _Me dit-elle avec tendresse

- C'est vrai, je n'arrive pas à rester trop longtemps loin d'elle. Avouais-je

- _C'est mignon, bon je te laisse mon chérie, je te dis à bientôt alors._ Me dit-elle

- Oui, je t'appel dès que je sais. Salue papa pour moi. Lui répondis-je

- _D'accord, au revoir mon chérie._ Me dit-elle

- Au revoir maman. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne raccrocher

Cette discussion avec ma mère avait eu le don de me détendre après l'épisode des groupies.

En rentrant chez moi, je trouvais l'endroit bien trop calme et vide. Ne voulant pas rester ici à ne rien faire je décidais d'aller courir pour me défouler puisque ça faisait longtemps. Je me mis en tenue et sortais prenant soin de prendre mon portable.

En arrivant à l'endroit habituel où je courrais j'eu le malheur d'y voir l'ex de Bella, Jacob. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ici et je me demandais pourquoi aujourd'hui que je savais qu'il avait une une relation avec Bella je devais tomber sur lui. J'aurai pu aller autre part pour être tranquille mais ce n'est pas lui qui allait me faire fuir. En plus depuis notre dernière et seule rencontre, ça n'avait pas franchement été la grande camaraderie. Je commençais donc à courir ne m'occupant plus de lui.

J'aurai voulu qu'il ne me voit pas mes nos regards s'étaient croisés quand nous étions tous les deux dans des sens inverse. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie de me voir lui non plus et j'ai même cru voir de la colère dans ses yeux.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus sur lui et continuais ma course tranquillement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais couru mais suffisamment assez pour transpirer et être essoufflé. Je m'arrêtais près d'un banc et commençais à faire mes échauffements.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te faire peur ? Entendis-je une voix derrière moi

Je me redressais pour voir cet enfoiré de Jacob me parler. Mais pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas en paix ?

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Lui demandais-je moqueur

Où il est partie chercher ça ce débile ?

- Pas dans le sens où tu aurais peur que je te foute la raclée de ta vie si on se battait quoi que...mais tu as peur de m'affronter pour ne pas que je renforce tes craintes et tes doutes par rapport à Bella. Me dit-il d'un air suffisant

Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière de son short et exhibait fièrement son torse musclé. Pitoyable !

- Tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi Jacob. Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de tes affaires et de laisser ma relation avec Bella tranquille. Rien de ce qui arrive dans la vie de Bella ne te regarde à présent que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Lui dis-je voulant qu'il me foute la paix

- Tu vois tu évite la conversation ! Ca confirme ce que je disais. Me dit-il fière de lui

- Ca confirme rien du tout, tu n'arrive juste pas à avaler que Bella sois plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était avec toi. Je la rend heureuse et je lui apporte ce qu'elle a toujours attendu mais qu'elle n'a pas eu. Tu as eu ta chance alors oublie là maintenant. Lui dis-je sec

- Tu es avec elle depuis quoi ? Quelques semaines et tu crois déjà tout savoir sur elle ? Tu me fais bien rire. Nous aussi on était sur un nuage et on était bien ensemble mais ça ne change rien au dénouement. Elle te quittera comme elle m'a quitté. Au moment où tu croira que tu l'as pour de bon elle te prouvera tout le contraire en te glissant entre les doigts. Au moment où elle sentira que c'est du sérieux et que ça risque d'aboutir à quelque chose de concret elle fuira et te laissera anéantis. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, elle te montre ce qu'elle veut bien que tu vois mais tu ne la connais pas vraiment. Me cracha-t-il

- Ne compare pas la relation que tu as eu avec elle avec la mienne, tu es loin de la vérité. Et ce qui t'es arrivé ne m'arrivera pas et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à son écoute même si elle ne me parle pas. J'écoute ses silences et j'entends ce dont elle a besoin et je le lui apporte. Elle en fait de même avec moi, ce n'est pas une relation à sens unique comme la votre. On s'apporte mutuellement Bella et moi. On prend notre temps et tout est parfait comme ça alors tu pourra dire ce que tu veux tu n'arrivera pas à semer le doute en moi. Tu l'as dis toi même, elle n'a jamais eu les gestes qu'elle a eu envers moi avec toi, ça veut tout dire je crois. Lui dis-je commençant à perdre patience

Pourquoi il s'accroche comme ça ? Il ne sait pas qu'elle va de plus en plus le rejeter en faisant ça ? Et moi j'ai envie de lui en foutre une pour venir me faire douter de mon couple. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire mais je ne le laisserai pas. Je lui mens quand je dis que je ne doute pas, mais il n'a pas à le savoir. Je doutais sans cesse de la perdre, je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'est normal, si on n'a pas peur de perdre l'autre c'est qu'on prend la personne pour acquise et c'est foutu. Jamais je ne prendrai Bella pour acquise.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclair parce que j'avais tapé dans le mil. Quand il nous avait vu Bella et moi nous embrasser en pleine rue il s'était plaint que lui n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir ce genre de gestes avec elle en public.

- C'est du désir rien de plus, c'est normal au début d'une relation alors ne t'emballe pas. Le désir et l'amour sont deux choses complètement différentes. Alors tu pourra peut-être avoir le corps de Bella pour un petit laps de temps défini mais jamais son cœur. Il est soigneusement verrouillé et jamais tu n'arrivera à l'ouvrir. Aussi charmeur et embobineur sois-tu, tu ne réussira pas ce tour de force. Me dit-il en ricanant

- Tu es pathétique Jacob, ta jalousie n'a pas de limite. J'aurai pu comprendre ta réaction d'avoir perdu Bella parce que je sais quelle femme formidable elle est. Mais ce que tu fais c'est juste minable. Lui dis-je avec haine

- C'est toi qui est pathétique en croyant que toi tu va réussir là où moi j'ai échoué. Tu te surestime superman et ça te perdra. Tu ne la fera pas t'aimer quoi que tu fasse. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de l'amour c'est ce que nous avons partagé ensemble elle et moi. Tu n'égalera en rien la relation que j'avais avec elle. Me dit-il d'un air suffisant alors que j'avais envie de l'étrangler

J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me l'avait dit un bon nombre de fois pour lui fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je savais que c'était là les paroles d'un homme malheureux et blessé et je ne savais pas comment moi je réagirais si je me retrouvais dans sa situation. Alors à tort ou à raison je décidais de garder ça pour moi

- Toutes ces nuits où nous discutions, où on riaient ensemble, où je la prenais dans mes bras, l'embrassais, lui faisait l'amour tendrement en caressant chaque courbe de son corps magnifique et qu'elle frissonnait de plaisir sous mes mains en gémissant mon prénom encore et encore et encore...

- Ferme ta gueule Jacob tu vas trop loin là ! Tu ne la méritais pas et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. Comment ose-tu dévoilé son intimité partagé avec toi comme ça sans gêne ? Juste pour te venger et me faire du mal tu l'expose elle ? T'es vraiment un minable Jacob et je vois exactement pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec toi. Lui dis-je les dents et les poings serrés

Il avait été trop loin là, rien que l'image de Bella dans ses bras et Bella faisant l'amour avec lui me rendait dingue putain. Elle avait eu une relation avec ce mec bordel et je pensais qu'ils avaient baisé, ils ont fait l'amour putain. Je croyais que c'était sa première fois avec moi, que jamais ça n'avait été tendre et doux avec qui que ce soit. Mais là je ne voyais pas cet enfoiré la prendre sauvagement, pas son genre.

- Je vois que ce que je te dis te rend furieux mais c'est la vérité. Rien n 'égalera ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. J'ai toujours vénéré son corps de déesse avec grand soin, tendresse et beaucoup de douceur. Jamais je ne l'ai pris sauvagement ou ne lui ai manqué de respect. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec toi elle baise sans sentiments je me trompe ? A voir ta tête j'ai l'impression que je tape dans le mile. Prépare toi mon pote parce que la chute va être dur et...

- T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! Et détrompe toi Bella et moi ce n'est pas que physique et je ne la baise pas comme tu dis. On s'aime connard et je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi, elle ne t'as jamais aimé, pas même une seule seconde. Sifflais-je furieux

Je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui bien qu'il le méritait. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour me provoquer mais je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu de gamin. J'étais plus mature que ce couillon et j'allais lui montrer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais là je crois qu'il en a besoin pour tirer un trait définitivement et passer à autre chose.

- Elle t'aime ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu fais pitié parce que tu le crois vraiment en plus. Me dit-il en ricanant

- Elle m'aime et elle me l'a dis à de nombreuses reprises. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me crois ou pas parce que je n'ai rien à te prouver à toi. Je pourrai même l'appeler maintenant et t'en donner la preuve rien que pour voir ton visage se décomposer devant moi mais je ne suis pas un salaud comme toi. Je la respecte et je respecte notre vie privé et notre intimité. Même si c'est pour te rabattre ton clapet, je me refuse à exposer Bella comme ça. Alors retourne chez ta copine imaginaire ou pas et oublie-nous Jacob parce que tu risquerais bien de trouver ce que tu cherche si on se recroise. Lui dis-je tendu à l'extrême

Il plissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Il était furieux et je le soupçonnais d'enfin me croire quand à nos sentiments à Bella et moi. J'espérais juste qu'il arriverais à nous laisser en paix. Je le laissais ruminer tout seul et m'apprêtait à partir quand il reprit la parole.

- Ne crois pas être sortie d'affaire si vite. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi...je ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir non plus après qu'elle se soit foutu de ma gueule. Elle a attendu que je sois fou d'elle pour me jeter alors qu'elle aurait pu arrêter cette mascarade dès le début. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Me dit-il menaçant avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner

Je n'avais pas aimé ses dernières phrases mais ne le prenait pas au sérieux pour autant. Il était juste blessé et devait encaisser le choc. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas nous faire grand chose.

Je rentrais chez moi et pris une longue douche chaude et apaisante pour me détendre après cette altercation avec Jacob. Il y avait une chose que j'avais du mal à digérer et ça me nouait l'estomac.

POV BELLA

- Coucou beau gosse. Dis-je à Josh alors que je rentrais dans son appartement

Il était assis dans le salon avec de la paperasse autour de lui. J'imagine qu'il s'attaquait à la compta du restaurant.

- Cache ta joie. Râlais-je en le voyant juste me faire un signe de la main sans même me regarder

- Oh bonjour soleil de mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il avec un faux sourire

- Ouai c'est ça, va te faire voir idiot. Lui dis-je faussement énervé

- Fais pas ta tête de cochon Bella, c'est pas toi qui est coincé entre 4 murs sans rien pouvoir faire et ressemble au bonhomme Michelin. Pesta-t-il contre ses plâtres

- Excuse-moi d'essayer de t'insuffler un peu de bonne humeur. Soufflais-je en m'affalant sur le canapé

- Hey ! Me dit-il simplement le nez toujours dans ses papiers

Il arqua un sourcil et me fixa

- Pas de bisou ? Me demanda-t-il

- Tu mérite pas. Lui répondis-je en prenant des feuilles qui étaient étalé sur la table pour les lire

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux que je te fasse ta fête à toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il menaçant

- A moi aussi ? Demandais-je

- Ouai...La compta est un vrai massacre, Jared et Vince ont foutu la merde. Ragea-t-il

- Et qui a prit ? Jared ou Vince ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai passé un savon à Vince mais tu sais qu'il en à rien à foutre de ce que je lui dis et il m'a envoyé chier ce bâtard. Mais Jared n'y a pas échappé. Me dit-il simplement

- T'es lourd quand même, Jared ne mérite pas que tu le traite comme ça après ce qu'il a fait pendant ton absence. Il n'était pas qualifié pour toutes ses tâches et il a dû tout gérer du jour au lendemain. Tu pourrais pas te montrer reconnaissant au lieu de l'incendier. ? Lui reprochais-je

- Et puis quoi encore ! Quand on ne sait pas on se renseigne ou on passe le relais à quelqu'un d'autre, on fout pas la merde comme ça. C'est du travaille d'amateur ça, même toi tu aurais pu faire mieux. Dit-il en soufflant fortement

- T'es vraiment mauvaise foie toi, j'espère pour toi que tu n'y a pas été fort parce qu'il ne le méritais pas le pauvre. Dis-je compatissante pour Jared

- Mais ouai c'est ça, c'est moi le méchant maintenant. Dit-il en grimaçant

- J'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste qu'il y a certaine manière de dire les choses et je sais que tu es un ogre quand tu t'adresse à ton personnel. Lui répondis-je

- Soit, je ne veux pas en parler, ça me prend déjà assez la tête. Dit-il en s'adossant au fauteuil

- Sinon comment tu vas...à part ça. Lui dis-je en désignant les feuilles

- J'en ai marre de ces plâtres, j'ai une furieuse envie de les enlever tout seul ! Tu veux pas me les enlever toi ? Me demanda-t-il tout sucre tout miel

- Rêve ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Si tu les enlèves maintenant et que ce n'est pas guéri tu va avoir encore plus de problème et on va t'en remettre d'autres. Je sais que c'est pas facile mais patience Josh, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Quand es-ce que tu dois y retourner ? Lui demandais-je

- 3 jours. Grogna-t-il

- Ben c'est pas la mort, c'est presque finis. Le rassurais-je

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens et tu peux faire ce que tu veux alors que je suis coincé ici. Dit-il désespéré

- Nuance, c'est toi qui reste cloitré ici, rien ne t'empêche de te déplacer. Lui répondis-je

- Mais oui, comme si j'allais sortir en fauteuil roulant comme ça tout le monde pourra regarder avec pitié le pauvre infirme. Me dit-il en grimaçant

- Mais n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas infirme je te signale et tu devrais justement être reconnaissant d'avoir cette chance comparé à d'autres. Et depuis quand tu te soucie de l'opinion des gens hein ? Avant tu les emmerdais, il est où ce Josh ? Lui demandais-je voulant le bousculer

Il voulu répliquer me trouva rien à dire

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Alors tu va aller enfiler autre chose que ce t-shirt troué et on va se promener un peu, ça va te faire du bien. Lui dis-je

- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou et en plus j'ai pas envie de sortir. Grogna-t-il

- Je ne suis pas ta nounou mais ton amie triple idiot et tu va sortir avec moi. J'ai des choses à te dire et j'ai envie de prendre l'air avec toi pour ça. Lui dis-je

- Tu peux très bien me parler ici, je t'écoute. Me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse

- Non je te dirais rien ici. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Alors je m'en fous, ne me dis rien. S'énerva-t-il en prenant rageusement les feuilles se trouvant sur la table

- C'est important. Lui dis-je simplement alors qu'il ferma fort les yeux

- Putain tu fais chier Bella, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Me demanda-t-il déchiré

- Je le fais pour toi, parce que tu en as besoin. Regarde comment tu es ? Agressif et de mauvais poil, tu déprime et ça ne va pas s'arranger si tu reste ici. Lui dis-je en haussant la voix

- T'es vraiment une chieuse de première toi ! On doit toujours faire ce que toi tu veux, t'as intérêt à ce que tu dois me dire sois important sinon tu vas le regretter. Me dit-il en rapprochant rageusement son fauteuil roulant du canapé pour se hisser dessus

Je ne l'aidais pas sachant qu'il m'enverrait boulé pour ne pas l'en croire capable seul. Je retirais mes jambes du passage alors qu'il me lança un regard meurtrier. Wow, il rigole pas lui, il était vraiment temps qu'il sorte. Il se dirigea vers la chambre alors que je fis un tour rapide pour voir s'il n'y avait rien à ranger ou de la vaisselle à faire. Mais comme je m'y attendais il n'y avait rien, Josh était super maniaque et détestait la saleté.

Il revint un peu plus présentable que tout à l'heure ayant passé un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et mit une chemise noir.

- T'aurais pu mettre autre chose que du noir, il fait splendide dehors. Lu dis-je voulant le voir se décoincer puisqu'il ne travaillait pas

- Tu vas pas me dire comment m'habiller en plus ? C'est un comble. Me dit-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel

- Waouh, ok ok excuse-moi je me tais maintenant. Dis-je alors que je prenais ses clés et son portable pour les lui tendre

Il me les prit d'un mouvement brusque avant de les mettre dans ses poches

De l'extérieur notre situation devait paraître tendu et froide mais c'était Josh et moi, j'avais connu pire. Je savais qu'il redeviendrai vite lui-même et que ce sera vite oublié.

Jared me lança un regard surpris quand je sortis de l'ascenseur avec Josh. Il devait se demander comment j'avais réussis à le faire bouger mais je lui fis un petit signe de se taire s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

- Heu...je sors alors...débrouillez-vous sans moi. Dit Josh à Jared un peu hésitant

Et ça c'était signe qu'il commençait à s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait des reproches

- Bien, profitez-bien. Nous répondit Jared alors que je lui fis un clin d'oeil pour qu'il se détende

Josh avança et après avoir soufflé un « il regrette ne lui en veut pas » je le suivis rapidement. Nous arrivions à Central Park dans un coin assez calme et isolé entouré d'arbres et de verdures. Il faisait chaud mais avec une petite brise fraîche de temps en temps, c'était vraiment agréable.

Je pris place sur un banc alors que Josh positionna son fauteuil juste à côté de moi. Après un moment de silence où je le vis se détendre et profiter de l'air frais il se tourna vers moi

- Alors, je t'écoute. Me dit-il calmement

- Ok. Lui répondis-je

Je lui parlait de mon voyage à Forks dont je ne lui avais pas parlé et de ma fameuse tante Eléanor ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Des lumières que mon père m'avait apporté concernant les agissements de René à mon égard, j'avais vu son regard furieux et choqué de cette révélation. Puis lui parlais de Carole et de son entrée subite dans ma vie ainsi que du petit Lukas, de notre lien de parenté et de sa volonté de nous présenter toute sa famille.

- Et voilà, maintenant elle veut nous voir Alice et moi au plus vite pour nous présenter le reste de la famille. Alice veut qu'on y aille ce week-end mais...je ne sais pas si...

- Tu as peur. Me dit Josh comme une affirmation

- Je suis morte de trouille oui. Comment je vais réagir en voyant cette tante que je ne connais pas et qui doit sûrement ressembler à René ? Comment je fais moi pour créer des liens avec elle si elle partage des traits avec la femme que je déteste le plus au monde ? Et si Carole se trompait et qu'ils ne nous appréciaient pas en fin de compte ? Alice semble si enthousiaste et j'ai peur que ça ne se passe pas comme elle l'imagine. Je suis perdue putain et je sais pas comment...

- Hey chérie, pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareilles ? Tu te monte la tête pour rien. Tu crois connaître cette nouvelle famille mieux que cette Carole ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne

- Non mais et si elle se trompe et que …

- Et que rien du tout Bella, comment veux tu qu'ils ne vous accueille pas à bras ouvert ? Ils ont l'air d'être équilibré et charmant au dire de Carole et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle embellirait la vérité. Je comprend que tu sois nerveuse et que tu appréhende cette rencontre mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma puce, c'est une excellent chose au contraire. Je veux que tu vois ça comme une opportunité d'agrandir votre famille. Je trouve ça génial moi personnellement. Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut à Alice et toi, une nouvelle famille. C'est une chance Bella. Me dit Josh avec enthousiasme

- Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, c'est plus fort que moi. Lui dis-je

- Je sais ma belle et justement, au plus vite tu sera fixé au mieux ce sera. Alice a raison vous avez assez perdu de temps, allez-y ce week-end sinon tu ne va pas arrêter de te torturer avec ça. Me dit Josh sérieux

- Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai toujours été franc avec toi Bella, je ne te baladerais pas sur une chose aussi importante que ça. Une nouvelle famille putain, tu ne sais pas la chance que t'as, j'aimerais bien être à ta place. Me dit-il avec un triste sourire

Josh n'avait plus que Vince comme famille. Il m'avait moi bien sûr mais je sais que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. J'étais vraiment conne d'hésiter alors que lui donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à ma place.

- Désolé Josh tu as raison, j'irai ce week-end. Lui dis-je avec aplomb

- Voilà la Bella que j'aime, super ma puce. Allez appel la. Me dit-il en me fixant

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- T'as bien entendue, appel la ici devant moi. Je veux pas que tu te défile et c'est mieux que tu le fasse au plus vite. Me dit-il sérieux

- Ok t'as gagné ! Lui dis-je en attrapant mon portable dans mon sac

Après deux sonnerie Carole décrocha.

- _Non ne le mets pas là, mets le sur l'étagère du dessus. Bien au milieu bon sang, c'est quoi ça là. _Entendis-je Carole dire à je ne sais qui

- _Allo ?_ Entendis-je enfin

- Carole ? Demandais-je pour être sûr

- _C'est elle même et vous êtes ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

- Bella ta supposé cousine. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _OH BE...tty comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

- Betty ? T'as été chercher ça où ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas

- _Je reviens dans deux secondes._ Entendis-je dire Carole à je ne sais qui

- _Ouai ben bouge ton cul, crois pas que je vais me taper tout le boulot seul. _Entendis-je un homme lui répondre

- _T'excite pas je reviens vite. Bella ? T'es toujours là ? _Me demanda-t-elle alors que j'entendis une porte se fermer

- Oui, tu m'explique ? Lui demandais-je

- _Oh j'étais avec mon frère et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je parlais avec toi. Enfin il ne te connaît pas de toute façon mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des soupçons au cas où bien que ce soit stupide puisque jamais il ne se douterais que..._

- C'est bon Carole, je crois que j'ai compris. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- _Tant mieux parce que moi j'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que j'ai dis. _Me répondit-elle en riant

- Ca me fais plaisir de t'entendre, comment va Lukas ? Lui demandais-je

- _Il va bien le petit bout mais c'est moi qu'il fait tourner en bourrique. Enfin...et toi ça va ? Et Alice ? Tu lui a parlé ? Comment elle l'a prit ? _Me demanda-t-elle rapidement

- Je vais bien et Alice aussi, oui je lui ai dis et elle l'a plutôt bien prit. Elle est pressé de vous voir. Lui dis-je en souriant

- _Y a pas qu'elle qui est pressé. A propos j'espère que tu m'appel pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Si le fait de venir ce week-end en est une pour toi alors oui. Lui dis-je en riant

- _SERIEUX ? C'est super ça, je suis trop excité là._ Dit-elle avec enthousiasme alors que Josh ricana à côté de moi en l'entendant

- T'es sûre que c'est bon pour toi et que c'est pas trop tôt ? Lui demandais-je alors que Josh me bouscula avec son bras en me faisant les gros yeux

- _N'importe quoi ! Tu crois pas qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ? Vous arrivez quand et à quelle heure ? Je viendrai vous chercher au Ferry. _Me dit-elle

- Ben je ne sais pas encore, je dois voir ça avec Alice. Lui dis-je

- _Vous restez tout le week-end n'es-ce pas ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Non on ne reste qu'une journée. Lui répondis-je

-_ Tu te fous de moi ? Une journée ? Pas question, une journée c'est pas suffisant, on a tellement de temps à rattraper Bella, et on a envie de profiter de vous, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. _Me dit-elle suppliante

- Je sais pas Carole, ne le prend pas mal mais...même si on est de la même famille, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. On est en quelque sorte des étrangers et je sais pas si on se sentira à l'aise de vous envahir comme ça pendant tout un week-end. Lui dis-je

- _T'es bête ou quoi ? Nous envahir...on aura tout entendu. Bella...un week-end, deux jours c'est rien du tout, tu me dois bien ça non ? _Me demanda-t-elle

- Bon...faut que je vois si c'est ok pour Alice avec son boulot et on verra. Lui dis-je vaincu

- _Génial, tu ne le regrettera pas, je te le jure, on va s'amuser comme des folles. _Me dit-elle folle de joie

- Ok Carole, je dois te laisser maintenant mais je te rappelle ou je t'envoie un texto dès que j'aurai parlé à Alice. Lui dis-je

- _Ca me va, ne tarde pas trop quand même._ Me dit-elle

- Pas de soucis, bisou Carole. Lui dis-je

- _Bisou Bella et embrasse Alice pour moi._ Me dit-elle

- Ok bye. Lui dis-je avant qu'on ne raccroche

Je soufflais un bon coup après avoir parlé à cette boule d'énergie

- Elle à l'air d'en tenir une couche celle-là. Me dit Josh moqueur

- Ouai, elle est assez dynamique comme fille. Lui répondis-je en souriant

- Dynamique ? T'es gentille là encore je trouve. Tu vois ? Tout c'est bien passé. Me dit-il

- Ouai mais c'est pas ce coup de fil que je redoutais. De toute façon pas moyen de faire machine arrière. Mais tout un week-end ? Je sais pas si j'ai bien fais. Lui dis-je

- Bella, un week-end c'est un minimum et elle avait l'air si heureuse. Me dit Josh

- C'est vrai tu as raison, d'un côté je suis soulagé maintenant. Lui dis-je

- Normale les dés sont jeté. Me dit-il

- Ouai. Lui répondis-je en embrassant le dos de sa main pour le remercier de m'avoir soutenu sur ce coup là

- De rien. Me répondit-il à mon merci silencieux

Nous restions un instant avant qu'il n'échappe un rire. Je le regardais sans comprendre

- J'ai vraiment été imbuvable hein ? Me demanda-t-il en riant

- Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse en souriant

- J'ai pété un câble, c'est l'enfermement je crois. En tout cas merci de m'avoir fais sortir, ça fais du bien. Me dit-il

- De rien, je te fais chier quand tu veux. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- N'exagère pas non plus. Me dit-il alors que nous rions ensemble

Je soupirais d'aise en me sentant un peu plus légère

- Comment ça va avec Edward ? Me demanda Josh au bout d'un moment

- Bien, très bien même. Tout est parfait, ça me paraît...tellement facile et normale avec lui, je pensais pas que je ressentirais ça en étant en couple. Lui dis-je pensant à mon Edward parfait

D'ailleurs il me manquait déjà.

- C'est ça d'aimer une personne, se sentir bien et entier. Me dit Josh

- Oui, je me sens entière en effet. Affirmais-je

- Et c'est tout ? Tu ne me contredis pas ? Me demanda Josh surpris

- Te contredire sur quoi ? Lui demandais-je perdu

- Ben sur le fait d'aimer Edward ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dise que tu ne l'aimais pas, que c'était juste une forte attraction ou je ne sais quelle excuse bidon. Me dit-il alors que je souriais

- Ben non je ne te contredis pas parce qu'en effet j'aime Edward et il m'aime et on se l'aie dis pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Lui dis-je contente

- Sérieux ? Vous vous êtes dit je t'aime et tout ? Me demanda-t-il choqué

- Ben oui, je sais que ça t'étonne mais...c'était juste le bon moment, c'était une évidence pour moi. Et maintenant je me dis que j'ai été conne d'avoir eu aussi peur d'un malheureux je t'aime parce que depuis je ne me lasse pas qu'Edward me le dise et de le lui dire en retour. Ca paraît si simple. Lui dis-je

- Hé ben merde alors, si on m'avait dis ça y a quelques mois j'en aurais rit à m'en pisser dessus je crois. Me dit Josh sans rire

- Comme quoi tout arrive dans la vie, les gens changent. Lui dis-je

- Non, les gens ne changent pas Bella. Tu as juste trouver la bonne personne avant d'ouvrir ton cœur, aucun n'était le bon avant lui. Me dit Josh sérieux

- Tu as raison mais...j'ai aussi changé tu sais, je m'améliore de jours en jours à son contact et ça me fait du bien. Je suis moins sur la défensive et plus posée. Lui dis-je

- C'est vrai je l'ai remarqué aussi. A propos...tu les fais toujours ces cauchemars ? Me demanda Josh

- Oui, j'en ai pas fais la nuit passé mais je pense que ça va revenir. Soufflais-je alors que Josh soupira

- Bella...faut vraiment que ça cesse. Tu va me dire que tu n'y peux rien mais justement si Bella, toi seul peut t'en sortir. Bon sang tu te rend compte que je suis quasiment guéris et que tu en es encore au même point ? Je vais être sur pied que toi tu fera toujours du sur place. Bouge toi bon Dieu et réagis. Faut que tu te secoue ! Je comprend que tu t'inquiétais et que tu étais angoissé quand ça m'est arrivé et que j'étais dans le coma mais tout va bien. Tu le vois non ? Et pas une seconde je n'en t'ai voulu, c'est inconcevable pour moi que tu pense ça. Tout ça parce que tu as hésité un petit instant ne mérite pas que tu t'inflige de telles chose chérie. Faut que ça cesse et maintenant Bella. Me dit-il dure

- Tu crois que je ne le veux pas autant que toi ? Tu crois que cette situation me plait ? J'y crois pas...

- Non non non, ne me fais pas le coup de celle qui en bave et que je ne comprend pas, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu es assez forte pour ne pas te laisser bouffer par ça. Tu es Bella merde, elle est où la Bella forte que j'ai connu ? Celle qui n'a peur de rien et qui arrive à tout surmonter. Je veux la revoir elle et pas cette fille que j'ai devant moi qui baisse les bras. Me dit-il froid

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Lui demandais-je alors que je me figeais suite à ses paroles

- Ne me fais pas répéter tu as très bien entendue. T'es vraiment hypocrite quand même, tu me dis que j'ai pas à me plaindre de mon état parce que ça aurait pu être pire, que 3 jours de plus dans ces plâtres c'est pas la mort et te plains de ma mauvaise humeur mais tu t'es pas vu toi ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais toi pour remédier à ton problème hein ? Rien, nada, tu attend que ça passe mais ça se passe pas comme ça, tu te bats ou t'es foutu. Tu sais quoi ? Tant que tu n'en aura pas fini avec tes putains de cauchemars c'est pas la peine de revenir me voir. J'ai pas besoin de gérer les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre Bella, j'ai les miens déjà à gérer alors fais ce qu'il faut et seulement reviens moi comme celle que je connais. Me dit-il le visage dur

J'étais là, la bouche ouverte face à mon meilleur ami qui me crachait ces mots dur en plein visage. Celui qui je croyais me comprenait mieux que quiconque mais à tort

- T'es sérieux là ? Lui demandais-je incrédule

- Très, j'aimerai rentrer maintenant. Me dit-il en déplaçant son fauteuil

- Tu es injuste Josh. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demandais-je la gorge nouée en me levant

- Pour ça putain mais regarde-toi, depuis quand tu réagis comme ça comme un petit chaton apeuré. Tu devrais me dire t'es qu'un putain de connard Josh, va te faire foutre, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir. Et tu serais parti me laissant là mais tu fais tout le contraire. Me dit-il en colère

- Bien, je te ramène. Lui dis-je simplement alors que nous retournions jusqu'au restaurant

Il régnait entre nous un silence de mort mais je voyais bien Josh me regarder du coin de l'oeil de temps à autre. Une fois devant le restaurant, je le plantais devant.

- Quand tu sera passé par ce par quoi moi je suis passé on en reparlera Josh. Quand tu aura farfouillé dans le cerveau d'une personne que tu aime on en reparlera et quand moi je serai sur une putain de table froide en train de me faire opérer et que tu attends dans l'angoisse là tu pourra venir me faire la leçon. Jusque là je crois que tu as raison et que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire auprès de toi. On est mieux loin de l'autre pour combattre nos propre démon. Sur ce à la prochaine Josh. Lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour partir.

Il ne m'appela pas et ne fit rien pour me rattraper. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Je savais parfaitement ce que faisait Josh, il voulait me bousculer pour que je me sorte de cette merde et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il m'avait dis des mots dur à entendre mais nécessaire. D'ailleurs je n'accepterai ce genre de trucs de personne d'autre que lui. Ca lui coûtait aussi de me parler comme ça mais il le faisait justement parce qu'il m'aimait, c'était sa façon de me dire je t'aime à lui. Je sais il y a mieux mais c'est Josh après tout.

D'ailleurs je me demandais comment ça faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, quoi que il avait autre chose à penser avec sa convalescence. Il y avait assez de choses positive qui m'arrivait en ce moment pour me faire sortir la tête de l'eau et je n'avais aucune excuse. Je me battrais contre mon propre corps et mon subconscient psychopathe.

Je rentrais chez moi et m'affalais sur le canapé en balançant mon sac sur le sol.

- Dure journée ? Me demanda Alice en s'asseyant auprès de moi

- Si on veut et toi ta journée ? Lui demandais-je

- Ca a été, le métier commence à entrer. Me dit-elle en souriant

- Tant mieux alors. Au faite, j'ai eu Carole au téléphone et...

- Et... ? Me demanda Alice avec appréhension

- Je lui ai dis de s'attendre à nous voir ce week-end, enfin si c'est bon pour toi. Lui dis-je

- C'est super et oui pour moi c'est bon, ma patronne ferme le magasin ce week-end pour aller au mariage de sa nièce alors c'est juste parfait. Me dit Alice enthousiaste

- Elle a beaucoup insisté pour qu'on y reste tout le week-end. Rajoutais-je

- Oh mais c'est super ça, j'espère que tu lui a dis oui Bella. Une journée c'est rien du tout, on aura eu juste le temps d'échanger des banalités et pouf on devra retourner chez nous. Me dit Alice

- C'est d'accord mais il va falloir qu'on prenne le ferry, faut qu'on vérifie les horaires de samedi matin. Lui dis-je

- Pas de problème je vais voir ça tout de suite. Me dit-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre

Je riais de son impatience et allumais la télé. Alice revint assez vite.

- Bon, il y en a un à 6h du matin, puis un à 7h45, un autre à 9h15, puis 10h20. Moi je suis pour celui de 6h et toi ? Me demanda Alice

- Mais t'es malade, tu crois que je vais me réveiller à 5h du mat ? En plus je crois pas qu'arriver chez eux à l'aube soit une bonne chose. On prend celui de 10h20 et pas de discussion possible Alice. Lui dis-je voyant qu'elle allait intervenir

- Ok ça va, c'est bon va pour 10h20. Me dit-elle de mauvaise grâce

- Alice je te préviens on voyage léger, un sac pas plus. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- Mais m'en faut au moins 2 pour mes chaussures et mon maquillage et mes accessoires et...

- 1 Alice, on y va pour 2 jours bon sang. Lui dis-je sévèrement

- D'accord. Me dit-elle

- Moyen le sac, pas un géant. Lui dis-je la connaissant

- T'es pas marrante Bella. Me dit-elle prouvant que j'avais tapé juste

- Je suis pas un clown Alice, suis pas là pour te faire rire. Lui dis-je en réprimant un sourire

- On pourrait peut-être même y aller vendredi soir, qu'es-ce que t'en dis ? Me demanda Alice

- Non j'ai une meilleur idée. Pourquoi on irait pas passer la semaine c'est encore mieux. Lui dis-je ironique

- Ha ha ha très marrant. Bouda-t-elle

- Faut savoir un coup je suis pas marrante puis après je le suis. Et n'oublie pas que demain on déjeune avec Esmée et Rose, d'ailleurs Rose passera nous chercher à 12h30. Lui dis-je

- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais quasiment oublié. Donc tu reste ici cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui et Edward va venir dormir ici. Lui dis-je en étudiant sa réaction

- Super, vous allez vous enfermer dans ta chambre et moi je vais rester toute seule ici. Râla-t-elle

- Pauvre de toi, mais non idiote. J'avais plutôt penser à louer des vidéos et se faire une soirée dvd tous les trois. T'en dis quoi ? Lui demandais-je

- T'es sérieuse ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi je ne le serai pas. C'est d'accord ? Lui demandais-je

- Et comment, on y va maintenant pour louer les dvd ? Me demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme

- Allez go. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle allait mettre ses chaussures

Moi j'allais inspecter le frigo pour voir si on ne devait pas faire quelques courses et en effet c'était pas du luxe.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda Alice prête

- Va falloir qu'on fasse quelques courses, c'est le désert de Gobi là-dedans. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle souriait

- Ok, mais on va d'abord louer les dvd, j'ai pas envie de me taper les sacs trop longtemps. Me dit-elle alors qu'on sortait

D'habitude c'était assez facile de louer des dvd pour Alice et moi mais là on devait penser à Edward et c'était plus compliqué. Après une bonne demi heure et les conseils d'un employé on ressortis avec « L'agence tout risque » avec le sexy Bradley cooper, « Very Bad Trip » avec de nouveau le sexy Bradley Cooper et juré c'était un hasard et enfin « Sortilège » avec Vanessa Hudgens, ça c'était un caprice d'Alice fan de cette actrice.

Les courses furent assez rapide, Alice s'occupait des cochonneries et moi de la nourriture. Après 1h et demie on était de retour à l'appart.

- Alice, tu peux ranger les courses ? Je dois prévenir Edward que je suis rentré. Lui demandais-je

- Pas de soucis, tu veux que je commence à cuisiner ? Me demanda-t-elle hésitante alors que je grimaçais

J'adore ma sœur mais en cuisine c'est une vrai catastrophe et j'ai vraiment faim là. J'avais acheté de quoi faire des pizzas, j'avais même acheté la pâte toute faite, il fallait juste préparer la sauce tomate et la garniture.

- Tu pourrais peut-être étaler la pâte ? Lui demandais-je

- Vraiment ? Je peux ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Heu...ouai mais fais attention quand même Alice parce je suis affamé là et j'ai vraiment envie de manger une pizza. Lui dis-je

- T'inquiète je vais gérer. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle

- Ok mais n'étale pas trop la pâte sinon tu va faire des trous et n'oublie pas de mettre de la farine hein ? La prévins-je

- Allez va téléphoner, je m'en occupe. Me dit-elle en me poussant vers ma chambre

- Ok, si tu veux me demander quelque chose je suis à côté. De toute façon j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je avant d'aller dans ma chambre

Je m'installais sur le bord de mon lit et attrapais mon portable. Oups, 3 appels manqué d'Edward et j'ai rien entendu bordel. Ah ok, pas étonnant je l'avais mis sur silence avant ma séance chez le psy.

- _Putain Bella j'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, où t'étais ?_ Me demanda Edward une fois qu'il décrocha

- Désole j'avais mis mon portable sur silence avant ma séance et j'ai oublié de remettre la sonnerie. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas inquiété ? Lui demandais-je

- _Si quand même, ça fait un moment que t'aurais dû m'appeler ? Il est 19h30 bébé, comment ça se fait que tu m'appel que maintenant ? Je croyais que tu allais m'appeler juste après avoir été voir Josh ?_ Me demanda-t-il peiné ?

- Eh ben j'ai été voir Josh oui et puis je suis rentré et j'ai proposé à Alice qu'on se fasse une soirée dvd. On a été les louer et on a fait des courses et je viens juste de rentrer. J'ai pas pensé que tu aurais pu t'inquiéter, désolé mon cœur. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- _Ouai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus pensé à toi que toi à moi, pathétique hein ? _Se fustigea-t-il

- Pathétique non mais adorable oui mon cœur. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas pensé à toi parce que c'est faux, tu m'as beaucoup manqué je te jure. C'est juste que j'ai eu des imprévu et voilà. Mais ne pense jamais que je ne pense pas à toi quand je suis loin de toi, c'est tout le contraire. Le rassurais-je

- _Ok, je te crois. _Me dit-il doucement comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui même

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je me posant des questions

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

- _Je sais pas, il ne se passe rien de spécial bébé. _Me répondit-il

- Non, non je ne marche pas. Je te connais assez maintenant pour te dire que le son de ta voix ne trompe pas. Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé Edward ? C'est la signature de contrat qui ne s'est pas bien passé ? Lui demandais-je

- _Non pas de soucis de ce côté là._ Me répondit-il et je le croyais

- Pas de côté là hein ? Ca veut dire que c'est autre part. Qu'es-ce que tu as fait après ça ? Lui demandais-je essayant de mener ma petite enquête

- _J'ai été courir. _Me dit-il comme s'il venait de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire

En quoi être allé courir était un problème ? Je ne comprenais pas mais ça semblait l'ennuyer assez pour que je le remarque

- Franchement Edward j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, tu veux pas simplement me dire ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu es allé courir ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un peut-être ? Lui demandais-je

- _Non ! _Me dit-il un peu trop rapidement

J'en étais certaine maintenant il me cachait quelque chose.

- Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire Edward...Bon, je le saurai de toute façon, je vais te cuisiner jusque tu lâche le morceau. Soufflais-je

- _Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, tu te fais des idées. Et...je suppose qu'on ne se voit pas alors ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix triste

- Et pourquoi on ne se verrait pas ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- _Ben...tu viens de dire qu'Alice et toi alliez vous faire une soirée dvd. _Me dit-il déçu

- J'ai dis que NOUS allions faire une soirée dvd pas qu'Alice et moi, toi aussi tu viens. Lui dis-je

- _Je veux pas vous déranger, je sais qu'Alice voudrait être seul avec toi._ Me dit-il mais je savais que ça lui coûtait de me dire ça

- Ecoute, je te laisse pas le choix, tu viens. Alice est ravi qu'on passe la soirée ensemble tous les 3. En plus on a prit exprès des films qui pourraient t'intéresser alors bouge-toi je t'attend. On aura pas trop l'occasion de se voir les prochains jours alors...

- _Comment ça on aura pas trop l'occasion de se voir ? Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? _Me demanda-t-il précipitamment

- Tu as tes secrets j'ai les miens. Lui répondis-je fière de moi

J'ai un moyen de pression maintenant

- _Bella...tu veux pas juste lâcher l'affaire ? _Me demanda-t-il

- Non et au plus tu me parle au plus je vois que c'est quelque chose d'important que tu me cache alors hors de question. Lui dis-je sérieuse

- _Tu veux vraiment que je passe la soirée avec vous ? _Me demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Sauf...si toi tu ne veux pas alors là c'est une autre...

- _Tu raconte n'importe quoi, que pourrais-je faire d'autre à part passer ma soirée et ma nuit avec toi. Rassure-moi, on passe bien la nuit ensemble non ? _Me demanda-t-il avec appréhension

- Bien sûr que oui. Lui répondis-je

- _Parfait alors...oh j'allais oublier, ta moto est toujours devant chez moi. _Me dit-il alors que je hoquetais d'horreur

- Putain je l'ai oubliée la pauvre, comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! M'écriais-je horrifié en mettant ma main sur ma bouche

- L_a pauvre ? Tu te rends compte que c'est une moto et pas une personne rassure-moi._ Me dit Edward amusé

- La ferme, c'est ma moto. Lui donnais-je comme réponse alors qu'il ricana

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier comme ça aussi longtemps ? Je pouvais pas la laisser là, pas 2 nuits de suite, c'est sûr qu'on va me la voler ou la bousiller. Je supporte déjà pas quand elle est dans le parking de l'immeuble alors là en pleine nuit c'est juste pas possible.

- Je viens la chercher. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit

- _Bella...tu peux la laisser là jusqu'à demain tu sais, je ne vis pas dans le Bronx. _Me dit-il un sourire dans la voix

- Mais oui c'est ça, tu te rappelle quand tu m'avais appelé en pleine nuit d'une cabine téléphonique près de chez toi et que tu t'es fais accosté par une prostituée ? Alors me dis pas que ma moto est en sécurité là. Lui dis-je en sortant de ma chambre

- _T'es pénible quand même, tu va revenir jusqu'ici à pied pour venir la chercher ? _Me demanda-t-il

- Et pourquoi pas, tu ne vis pas loin de chez moi. Lui dis-je en passant devant la cuisine

- Hey, où tu vas ? Me demanda Alice étonné

Putain j'ai oublié les pizzas.

- Alice...j'ai oublié ma moto devant chez Edward, elle y est depuis hier soir et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Lui dis-je sérieusement alors que j'entendais Edward rire dans mon portable

- Toi tais-toi si tu ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure. Le prévins-je

- Oh et...tu vas aller la chercher maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle

- J'ai pas le choix. Lui répondis-je

- Edward ne peut pas la ramener ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Il n'a pas les clés et en plus c'est ma moto. Lui dis-je comme une gamine alors que j'entendais Edward prit d'un fou rire

- _Sérieux bébé ? Tu me laisserais pas la conduire ?_ Me demanda-t-il toujours en riant

- Non. Lui répondis-je sérieuse

- _C'est bon à savoir. _Railla-t-il

- Tu me laisserais conduire ta Volvo toi ? Lui demandais-je

Le blanc, il ne dis plus rien

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi. Lui répondis-je

- _Oui mais toi c'est pas la même chose, t'es une fille. _Me donna-t-il comme réponse

- Et qu'es-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh oh terrain miné Edward. Souffla Alice en souriant

- _Ben que...les filles ne sont pas comme les mecs avec leur engins, c'est pas la même chose pour vous que pour nous._ Me dit-il alors que je fulminais

- Juste tais-toi Edward parce que tu t'enfonce là. Non mais je t'en donnerais des...espèce de sale macho. Dis-je entre mes dents

- _Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? _Me demanda Edward amusé

- C'est pas tes affaires. Lui répondis-je

- _Tu parlais de moi il me semble alors ce sont mes affaires bébé. _Me dit-il en riant

- Oh alors tu t'es reconnu quand j'ai dis espèce de sale macho ? Lui demandais-je

- _T'es une vraie peste quand il s'agit de ta moto. _Me dit-il en se calmant

- Tu peux parler toi macho, encore un peu et tu va me dire que les voitures et les motos devraient seulement être à la portée des hommes. Lui dis-je avec hargne

- _Tu sais qu'en effet avant il était inconcevable qu'une femme..._

- Non mais tu me cherche vraiment là en plus ! Je crois que tu vas refaire connaissance avec le canapé cette nuit. Le menaçais-je

- _Tu ferais pas ça. _Me dit-il avec appréhension

- Je vais me gêner. Lui répondis-je

- _Tu le ferais ?_ Me demanda-t-il moins sûr de lui

- Je te laisse, j'ai une moto à récupérer moi. Lui dis-je ne lui répondant pas

- _Je vais venir te chercher. _Me dit-il

- N'importe quoi, tu va partir de chez toi pour venir me chercher et m'y ramener pour ensuite revenir ? Je vais marcher et ça sera plus rapide d'ailleurs parce qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de circulation. Lui dis-je

- _T'es vraiment têtu._ Me dit-il en soufflant

- Non je réfléchis c'est tout. Lui répondis-je

- _Ca veut dire que moi je ne réfléchis pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il

- Oh tu m'énerve ! Bon...tu sais faire une sauce tomate ? Lui demandais-je

- _Heu...ouai je crois, pourquoi ?_ Me demanda-t-il déboussolé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec notre conversation

- J'ai besoin que tu vienne ici et que tu aide Alice à faire le repas pendant que je vais chercher ma moto. Lui dis-je

- _Oh mais...je voulais attendre que tu viennes ici pour qu'on parte ensemble._ Me dit-il avec ce que j'imaginais une petite moue

- Ben non, tu viens et tu aide Alice pour ne pas perdre de temps, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je

- _Si ça t'arrange alors j'arrive._ Me dit-il malgré lui

- C'est gentille merci, j'y vais. Lui dis-je

- _Ok à tout à l'heure et fais attention. _Me dit-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à tout à l'heure. Et je raccrochais

- Alice désolé ma puce, je fais au plus vite. Lui dis-je

- Pas de problème, Edward va venir m'aider ? Me demanda-t-elle amusée

- Oui, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix le pauvre. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Ca va être marrant de le voir cuisiner. Me dit-elle en pouffant

- Ouai, bon fais attention à la sonnerie, j'y vais. Lui dis-je en sortant

- Fais attention. Me cria Alice de la cuisine alors que je claquais la porte

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur mais à peine les portes se fermaient que je les bloquaient en mettant ma main entre. Putain fais chier ! Je m'emparais des clés de l'appart et rentrais en catastrophe.

- Ben pourquoi tu reviens ? Me demanda Alice

- Tu me vois conduire avec cette jupe ? Lui demandais-je

- En effet, tu ferais profiter tout Manhattan de ta petite culotte. Me dit-elle en riant

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler un jean confortable et ressortais.

Il me fallu que 20 minutes pour arriver chez Edward. Dieu merci ma moto était toujours là et avait l'air en état à première vue. Je l'inspectais un bon moment sous toutes les coutures avant d'enfiler mon casque et de l'enfourcher.

En effet il y avait pas mal de circulation, heureusement que je pouvais slalomer entre les véhicules. Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas échapper aux feu rouge. Et j'eu le malheur de devoir stopper juste à coté d'une voiture remplis de mal déchaîné. Quelle veine !

- Putain Mickey regarde moi ce corps ! Cria l'un d'eux visiblement appréciateur

- Merde regarde sa chute de rein. Lui répondit un autre alors que je sentais en effet de l'air frais s'insinuer dans mon jean.

Dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas pris de veste et mon jean taille basse dénudait le bas de mon dos

- J'ai juste envie de la prendre sur sa moto, si elle aime avoir du costaud entre les jambes elle va être servis avec moi. Dit un autre commençant à me les chauffer grave

- N'en rajoute pas Ty, t'es pas aussi bien monté que ça. Le nargua un de ses copains

- Ne vous emballez pas les gars, elle a peut-être un corps super mais rien ne dis que sa tronche en vaut le coup. Fit remarquer un que je n'avais pas encore entendu

- Pas possible, elle ne peut qu'avoir un visage de dingue. Lui répondit un autre

- Ca on ne le saura jamais. Souffla l'un d'eux dégouté

- Hey ma jolie, tu veux pas nous montrer ton jolie minois ? Me demanda le plus téméraire

Bande d'abrutis ! Je me retenais sévèrement de le faire un doigt ou de les insulter mais je ne ferai que les exciter davantage. Et je voulais à tout prix éviter ça ou encore qu'ils me suivent. Heureusement le feu passa au vert et je m'empressais de les semer.

J'arrivais rapidement dans le parking de mon immeuble et montais à l'appart

- Je te dis qu'il faut l'enlever Alice. Entendis-je Edward venant de la cuisine

- Nan mais n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais vu ça moi. Lui répondit Alice sûr d'elle

- Ben moi je te le dis, en plus c'est moi qui aie cette responsabilité alors laisse-moi faire. Lui dit Edward agacé

- Ouai mais j'ai pas envie que Bella...

- Que Bella quoi ? Leur demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine

Edward releva immédiatement son visage au son de ma voix et son regard s'illumina. Il était visiblement content de me voir et moi aussi. Il allait rapidement laver ses mains et les essuyais avant de s'approcher de moi.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Une de ses mains passa derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser alors que l'autre entoura ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sentis sa langue se mêler à la danse et la main d'Edward dévié dangereusement vers mes fesses.

- Hum hum, je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous rappela Alice

- Fais pas ta prude tu fais pire avec Jazz. Lui dis-je en séparant à peine mes lèvres de celle d'Edward

Son regard était soudé au mien et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres

- Toi aussi. Lui répondis-je alors que j'embrassais son cou avant de me blottir contre son torse viril et accueillant.

Il me serra fermement contre lui et nicha son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Vous êtes mignon et tout mais j'ai pas envie de manger à minuit et en plus on a des dvd à regarder. Nous interrompit Alice alors qu'Edward grogna dans mes cheveux

- Allez, au travail. Soufflais-je à Edward en embrassant ses lèvres une dernière fois mais je retirais ma bouche de la sienne quand il voulu approfondir le baiser ce qui le fit gémir de mécontentement

Je lui fis un triste sourire alors que lui me regardait intensément comme s'il me sondait, c'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Comme s'il essayait de lire en moi, de répondre à une question. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il souffla et me libéra de son emprise

- Sur quoi vous vous chamailliez avant que je n'arrive ? Leur demandais-je

- Ben Edward ici présent veut éplucher les tomates pour la sauce tomate. Me dit Alice moqueuse

- Et ? Lui demandais-je

- Comment ça et ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, on doit tout mettre ! Me dit Alice comme si j'étais débile

- Ben désolé de te décevoir Alice mais Edward a raison, si on ne les épluche pas, il va y avoir de la peau dans la sauce et c'est pas top. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle grimaçait

- Ouai mais il va enlever la moitié de la tomate comme ça. Râla Alice

- Pas forcément, il faut les faire tremper un court instant dans de l'eau bouillante et la peau s'enlèvera facilement. Lui appris-je

- Oh, ben faites comme vous voulez. Bouda Alice alors qu'Edward souriait

- Et vous avez fais quoi déjà parce que je ne vois rien là ! Leur dis-je

- Ben Alice ici présente ne voulait pas me laisser toucher aux tomates tant que je voudrai les éplucher alors je n'ai rien pu faire. Me dit Edward

- Ok, je vais me mettre à l'aise et je reviens. Leur dis-je en quittant la cuisine

Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais un top rouge avec un pantacourt noir.

- Bon, on va accélérer un peu les choses sinon on est pas prêt de diner. Leur dis-je en attachant mes cheveux en un chignon lâche

Mais au moment où je me lavais les mains pour les aider mon portable sonna

- C'est pas vrai, on y arrivera jamais. Pestais-je en allant voir qui m'appelait

Vince ! Étrange qu'il m'appel maintenant. Je pensais immédiatement à Josh et je répondais.

- Vince ? Répondis-je

- _Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ? Depuis que Josh est sorti de l'hôpital on a pas eu l'occasion de se voir. _Me dit-il

- En effet, je suis désolé mais entre les séances chez le psy et mes visites chez Josh c'est un peu serré. Lui répondis-je

- _T'inquiète je comprend, c'est pareille pour moi. J'ai du boulot par dessus la tête._ Me dit-il

- Oui mais on devrait quand même trouver le temps, j'ai commis cette erreur avec Josh et je ne veux pas le faire avec toi. C'est pas quand il se passera quelque chose de grâve qu'on devrait regretter de ne pas avoir assez pensé à l'autre. Lui dis-je

- _Tu as raison ma belle, je comprend ce que tu veux dire et on le trouvera le temps. Mais si je t'appel c'est pour voir comment tu vas. _Me dit-il

- Comment je vais ? Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Lui demandais-je curieuse

- _Ben...en faite Josh m'a appelé et m'a raconté qu'il t'avait dis des choses pas très jolies pour te faire bouger et il s'inquiète d'avoir été trop loin. Il veut s'assurer que tu va bien._ Me dit-il sérieux

- Ah ok, ben...il m'a bien secoué en effet mais il a eu raison et...je vais bien, je ne lui en veux pas, je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Alors tu peux lui dire que je vais bien et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Lui dis-je

- _Il va en être soulagé parce qu'il n'a pas aimé te parler comme ça mais tu le connais. _Me dit Vince

- En effet. Lui répondis-je en souriant tout en regardant Edward et Alice se chamailler pour je ne sais quoi par dessus le bar

- _En faite, j'ai vu ton Edward aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait Jacke ? _S'étonna-t-il

- Quoi ? Il ne le connait pas ! Enfin pas vraiment il l'a vue une seule fois et c'était avec moi. Jake n'avait d'ailleurs pas bien prit le fait de me voir en couple. Pourquoi tu me parle de lui ? Lui demandais-je étonné

- _Ben parce que je les ai vu discuter ensemble au parc tout à l'heure, ça avait l'air d'être sérieux._ Me dit-il

- T'es sérieux là Vince ? Parce que c'est important là. Lui dis-je voulant en avoir le cœur net parce que ça lui arrivait souvent de se foutre de moi

- _Non je te jure, ils étaient à l'entrée ouest de Central Park et c'était bien eux. _Me confirma-t-il

- Tu as sans doute raison puisque Edward m'a dis qu'il avait été courir cette après-midi. Dis-je déboussolé

Mon copain et mon ex discutant ensemble, c'était pas bon ça !

- _J'imagine qu'il ne se sont pas dit des gentillesses alors. _Se moqua Vince

- Arrête 2 secondes Vince c'est pas marrant. J'ai bien sentis qu'Edward était bizarre et qu'il me cachait quelque chose, je sais ce que c'est maintenant. Jake a dû lui dire quelque chose qui l'a chamboulé pour être aussi préoccupé mais je me demande quoi. Dis-je incertaine

- _T'as des choses à cacher ? _Me demanda Vince

- Non, rien qu'Edward ne sache pas. Répondis-je

- _Ben je te conseille de tirer cette affaire au clair et d'en parler avec ton Edward, s'il commence déjà à te cacher des choses maintenant c'est vraiment pas bon. _Me dit Vince

- Merci, tu m'es d'un grand réconfort Vince. Rappel-moi de t'appeler le jour au je serai au bord du suicide ! Dis-je mauvaise

- _Oh Bella, j'essaye de t'aider mais fais comme tu veux. Faudra juste pas venir pleurer chez moi quand vous aurez des problèmes. _Me dit-il sans émotion

- T'avais autre chose à me dire ? Lui demandais-je sur les nerfs

- _Hey, c'est ton mec qui est en tort là, moi j'ai rien fais._ Me dit-il en riant

- Ouai mais tu ne fais rien pour me rassurer bien au contraire. Lui répondis-je

- _Je ne veux pas te dire ce que tu voudrais entendre mais les choses comme elles sont. Ne te mets pas des œillères Bella, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._ Me dit-il sérieux alors que je voulais l'étrangler

- Une dernière vacherie avant de raccrocher ? Lui demandais-je ironique

- _Non, je crois que j'ai fais le tour. _Me dit-il fière de lui

- Trou du cul. Lui dis-je dégouté

Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas Edward mais ce n'était pas un raison pour essayer de salir mon couple et me dire des choses aussi négatives. Je viens à peine de prendre confiance aux hommes et il essaye de bousiller tout ça

- _Désolé, je sais que je suis pas très diplomate parfois. _S'excusa-t-il

- Ouai, bon je vais te laisser. Lui dis-je

- _M'en veux pas trop Bella, passe une bonne soirée. _Me dit-il

- Toi aussi, bye. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je restais un instant assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et regardais Edward et Alice concentré sur leur tâche. Pourquoi m'avait-il caché que Jake et lui avaient discuté ? Qu'es-ce qu'ils ses sont dis ? C'était sûrement à propos de moi, pas de doute possible. Je savais que Jake pouvait être assez gamin par moment et même provocateur alors qu'es-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à Edward ?

- Bella viens s'il te plait, parce que c'est un massacre ici. Me dit Alice

Je me levais en soupirant et allais les rejoindre !

Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, je terminais la sauce tomate et demandais à Alice et Edward de découper les poivrons, les champignons, la mozzarella et ce qu'ils voulaient mettre d'autre sur leur pizza. Une fois que j'ai réussis à rafistoler la sauce tomate, je l'étalais sur les deux pâtes à pizza. Edward et Alice s'occupèrent de les garnir pendant que je nettoyais le peu de vaisselle qui avait.

J'enfournais la pizza dans le four préchauffé et mis en route la minuterie

- Bien, je vais prendre une douche et me mettre à l'aise. Nous dit Alice

Elle disparu dans sa chambre alors que je nettoyais le comptoir

- Je te trouve bien silencieuse tout d'un coup. Me dit Edward en m'enlaçant par derrière

Moi silencieuse ? C'est pas moi qui lui cache des choses à ce que je sache !

- Bella ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Edward vu que je ne lui avais pas répondu

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me retourner dans ses bras. Il me regardait inquiet en fonçant les sourcils alors que je le fixais.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Lui demandais-je toujours en le regardant

Il semblait confus et se demandait ce que je voulais dire par là. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait omit de me dire ?

- Non, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai quelque chose en particulier à te dire ? Me demanda-t-il

Je le sentais légèrement se tendre contre moi et son regard douter.

- Toi et moi on doit parler, maintenant. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main pour le ramener dans ma chambre

Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation comme ça et faire comme si de rien était. Je sentirais un malaise et je me demanderais chaque fois si Edward était totalement honnête avec moi. Ca commence d'un rien et ça peut prendre des proportions ingérable. Je voulais donc mettre tout à plat et maintenant

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'appuyais contre celle-ci en le fixant attendant qu'il m'avoue enfin ce que Jake avait bien pu lui dire pour le désarçonné à ce point.

Après je crois qu'il était nécessaire que j'aie une sérieuse conversation avec Jake, il devait arrêter de se mêler de mes affaires et immédiatement !

- Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial aujourd'hui dont je devrais être au courant ? Lui demandais-je calmement

- Non je ne vois pas. Me répondit-il

- Ecoute, tu as le droit d'avoir un minimum de vie privé même si on est ensemble. Je ne te demande pas de me rapporter chaque faits et geste mais au moins le plus important. Ce dont je devrais être au courant. Lui expliquais-je et je le pensais vraiment

Je ne voulais pas être le genre de copine super collante et l'harceler tout le temps pour savoir ce qu'il fait et avec qui il est. On finirait par s'étouffer et notre couple ne tiendrais pas. Ce n'était pas sain, chacun avait le droit à un peu d'espace.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire et je suis d'accord avec toi. Me dit-il

- Donc ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant signe de continuer

- Donc ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu continue à nier alors ? Lui demandais-je déçu

- Nier quoi Bella ? Explique-moi parce que je comprend pas. Me dit-il perdu

- Je t'ai donné la chance de t'expliquer et de prouver que tu es honnête avec moi mais c'est pas le cas et j'aime pas ça. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Hey, qu'es-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Tu allais très bien tout à l'heure et d'un coup après ce coup de téléphone...c'était qui ? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux

- Ca n'a aucune importance Edward. Ce qui en a par contre, c'est que tu as discuter avec mon ex sans même m'en parler, voilà ce qu'il y a. Lui dis-je alors qu'il ouvra la bouche surpris que je sois au courant

Je le laissais là et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet et aspergeait mon visage d'eau froide. Je n'étais pas pour les disputes et les mélodrames mais j'estimais que j'étais en droit de savoir une chose aussi importante. Surtout que je sentais que quelque chose le travaillait, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser à l'écart comme ça et de cogiter sur ce que cet idiot de Jake a pu lui dire me concernant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu vais encore des contact avec Jacob. Entendis-je Edward me dire tristement derrière moi alors que je fermais le robinet et me redressais pour le voir dans le miroir

- J'en ai pas, ce n'était pas lui au téléphone. Lui répondis-je accoudé au lavabo

- Bébé...je sais pas quoi te dire, je pensais pas que ça serait important que tu le sache. Me dit-il

- Que tu garde ça pour toi est une chose mais qu'en plus tu minimise cette conversation avec Jake qui devait certainement me concerner est tout sauf anodin. Surtout quand je vois dans tes yeux que quelque chose te tracasse. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Lui demandais-je en me tenant au rebord de l'évier

- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec Jacob, je sais que tu as envie de tourner la page avec lui et que tu te sens coupable de l'avoir fais souffrir. J'ai vu comment votre dernière rencontre t'a affecté et je ne voulais pas que tu sois de nouveau triste. Me dit-il désolé

- C'est...ça partait peut-être d'une bonne intention Edward mais tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout et surtout pas de Jake. Tu dois me dire ces choses là, c'est important bon sang ! T'imagine si je n'aurai rien su et que c'est lui qui me l'apprenne, je me serais senti très conne. Il fait partie de mon passé et si quelque chose se passe avec lui je pense être en droit de le savoir et de m'arranger directement avec lui. Il n'avait pas à venir te voir et te dire je ne sais quoi ! Tu comprend ou pas ce que j'essaie de te dire ? Lui demandais-je en le voyant grimacer

- Que ton passé ne me regarde pas et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Me dit-il vexé

- Pas du tout...Toi et moi on savait que ce ne serait pas facile avec les bagages qu'on traine, on a laissé notre passé derrière mais ça ne veut pas dire que lui nous laissera. Notre passé passera de temps ne temps nous faire une piqûre de rappel et on y peut rien Edward. Il y aura encore des Jenny et des Jake pour essayer de mettre le bordel entre nous mais on peut en venir à bout. Ce que je ne cautionne pas c'est que tu me cache des choses aussi importante. Que tu me mets à l'écart alors qu'il est question de mon passé avec Jake. Que tu t'en mêle ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas le problème mais que tu me le cache, ça me pose problème surtout quand je vois que ça te travaille autant. Lui dis-je

- Tu te trompe, ça ne me travaille pas, je m'en fou de ce qu'il dit. Me dit Edward un peu trop rapidement

Je me retournais vers lui et m'adossais au lavabo.

- Ne me mens pas, j'ai bien vu que tu es étrange ce soir et avant même de te voir je l'ai sentis au téléphone alors ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai s'il te plaît. Sois au moins honnête avec moi sur ça, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état. Le suppliais-je presque

Qu'il m'ait caché sa rencontre avec Jake me blessait déjà mais s'il continuait à me cacher des choses je ne le prendrais pas bien du tout.

Il souffla fortement avant de passer sa main de façon nerveuse dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il quitta la salle de bain et s'installa sur mon lit. Je le suivis mais je restais appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Il passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage et j'appréhendais vraiment ce qu'il essayait de me dire parce que ça avait l'air de vraiment le chambouler.

- Il m'a dis des choses difficiles à entendre pour moi concernant...votre intimité. Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment

- QUOI ? Tu veux dire qu'il a donné des détails sur...

- Ne le dis pas s'il te plait, ne dis pas le mot. Me supplia Edward et c'est là que je vis à quel point c'était dur pour lui d'envisager qu'il y ait eu des rapports intimes avec Jake

Il le savait évidemment mais là ça faisait plus concret.

- Il a osé, comment a-t-il pu ? Moi qui pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, comment ose-t-il étaler...CA ? Pestais-je

- Il voulait me faire douter et me faire du mal. Me répondit Edward d'un air absent

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a réussi...à te faire douter ? Lui demandais-je nerveuse

- C'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste la façon dont il en a parlé. Me répondit Edward le visage triste

- Mauvaise réponse, la bonne était non Bella je ne doute pas et il n'a pas réussi à me faire du mal parce que je sais qu'on partage toi et moi plus de choses qu'on n'en a jamais vécu. Lui dis-je lui en voulant de douter de moi

- Je ne doute pas Bella, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...j'imaginais juste votre relation autrement, pas comme il l'a décrite. Me répondit-il voyant que je ne le prenait pas bien

- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'as fais douter ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit sur notre relation ? Lui demandais-je en croisant mes bras

- Bella c'est pas important. Me dit Edward nerveux

- Pour moi ça l'est Edward. Lui répondis-je fermement signe que je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau

- Et qu'es-ce qui pourrait être important hein ? Le fait qu'il m'ait dit que jamais il ne t'as baisé et qu'il t'as toujours fais l'amour ? Que tu répondais à ses caresses en gémissant de plaisir et en prononçant son prénom ? Qu'il vénérait chaque partie de ton corps alors que jusqu'ici je croyais que j'avais été le seul à t'avoir fais l'amour et le seul à qui tu as laissé ce plaisir ? Oui Bella dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'important là. Me dit Edward froidement en se levant de mon lit brusquement

La colère qu'il avait refoulé jusque maintenant et ses vrai sentiments ressortait enfin après que je l'ai poussé à bout. Je lui avais fais craché le morceau et ce qu'il m'avoua m'avait fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre sous cet aveu. J'étais vraiment déçu et je me sentais trahis, mais le plus drôle c'était que je n'en voulais pas à Jake comme on pourrait le croire mais à Edward.

- Tu es contente de savoir maintenant ? Tu trouve que ça en valait le coup ? Me demanda-t-il en colère

- Oui, surtout sachant maintenant ce que tu pense. Lui répondis-je doucement

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas voir sur ton visage. Tu...ne nie même pas c'est ça le pire. Me dit-il la mâchoire serré

Non mais il est sérieux là ? Il croit que si je ne dis rien c'est parce que je me sens coupable ? C'est vraiment la meilleur celle-là

- Tu sais ce que tu vois là sur mon visage ? Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité mais de la déception et de la souffrance. Et tu en es la cause. Lui dis-je impassible

- Quoi ? Tu veux bien répété ? C'est à moi que tu en veux après ce que je viens de te dire ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule

- Oui c'est bien à toi Edward Cullen sois-disant mon petit ami, celui à qui j'ai confié mon cœur et mon corps. Celui pour qui j'ai fait tomber le voile et baisser toutes mes défenses. Celui qui sait mieux que quiconque celle que je suis...enfin ça c'était ce que je croyais avant que tu ne me crache la chose la plus blessante qui soit pour moi. Lui dis-je blessé

- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu en veux alors que c'est lui qui a déballé votre vie sexuelle et que c'est toi qui m'a caché la vérité. Me dit-il étonné

- Premièrement oui j'en veux à Jake de t'avoir dévoilé ça mais dis toi bien qu'il a vu ce qu'il a bien voulu voir. Et ressentis des choses que je n'ai pas forcément ressentis. Il t'a donné son point de vue et quand on couche ensemble on est deux et pas seule, à aucun moment tu ne m'a demandé comment moi j'avais ressentis ça ! Tu dis que je t'ai caché la vérité ? Mais sur quoi bon sang ! Tu crois que je faisais l'amour avec Jake ? Certes il était doux et tendre mais dans le terme faire l'amour il y a le mot amour et à aucun moment il n'a été question de ça en ce qui me concerne...

- Bella...

- Non tais-toi ! Je me suis entièrement donné à toi la nuit dernière, je me suis complètement mise à nue et pour moi c'était quelque chose d'important. C'était la première fois que je m'investissait à 100%, la première fois que ça a été aussi fort et que j'ai ressentis autant de sentiments différents. Un plaisir et un bien-être sans pareille et là...tu viens me dire que j'ai menti ? Que j'ai triché avec toi et que ce n'était pas la première fois ? Tu as réduit notre première fois à un degré tout à fait différent alors que pour moi c'était tout ? Alors oui je me sens blessé et trahit parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas assez en mes sentiments ni en moi. Lui dis-je vexé avec une boule dans la gorge

Je voyais se peindre l'horreur sur son visage alors qu'il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il venait de me faire, puis la culpabilité avait prit sa place et maintenant je voyais la peur dans ses yeux. Il m'avait fait mal et il l'avait comprit à présent.

- Comment as-tu pu accorder de l'importance a une personne qui t'es complètement étrangère alors que moi je t'ai offert mon premier je t'aime, ma première fois, mon cœur et mon âme ? Pourquoi Edward ? Lui demandais-je les mains tremblante

- Je...mais quel con ! Je suis tellement désolé bébé, la jalousie m'a rendu aveugle. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il t'avait dans son lit et qu'il ait pu poser ses mains sur toi et t'embrasser m'a rendu dingue. Je m'étais efforcé de toujours ignorer cet aspect de votre relation mais il a fallu qu'il me balance ça sachant ce que ça allait me faire. Le fait est que même si on est ensemble et qu'on s'aime, j'ai toujours peur de te perdre comme j'ai peur que tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime. Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour moi est bien réelle et que ce que nous avons fait hier toi et moi était bien réelle et puissant. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle connexion avec personne...

- ...je crois que je savais que Jacob avait tort mais j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. Je voulais que tu me dise qu'avec lui ce n'était rien et que seul moi comptait. Je sais c'est con mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. Mais j'aurai pu te le demander simplement et voilà que maintenant je t'ai fait du mal alors que c'est la dernière chose que je désire. Tu souffre déjà tellement mon bébé, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais de la peine mon amour. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait dire des conneries, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Me demanda Edward désemparé

Oui il m'avait fais vraiment mal, il avait douté de moi et j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Mais maintenant qu'il m'avait confier le pourquoi du comment je savais que j'allais lui pardonner bien que le mal ait été déjà fait.

- Parle-moi bébé, dis quelque chose je t'en prie, ton silence me fait peur. Me dit Edward anxieux

- Peur ? Lui demandais-je

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'apprête à remettre notre relation en doute et je ne le supporte pas. Me dit-il nerveux

Aussitôt je le regardais étonné mais aussi peiné.

- Edward...oui ça me fais mal que tu ai douté de moi ou de mes sentiments, je veux être honnête avec toi et te dire comment je me sens pour que tu comprenne mais ça ne veut pas dire que je nous remets en doute. Ecoute, des disputes on en aura encore, pas que je le veuille mais vu nos tempérament le contraire m'étonnerait mais fais-moi confiance bon sang ! Tu ne va pas avoir peur de ça à chaque fois qu'on se dispute quand même ? Tu ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme là ! Je t'aime putain et tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air et qu'il n'a pas été facile pour moi de te le dire alors accorde moi un peu plus de crédit s'il te plait. Ca ne peut pas marcher si tu doute de moi. Lui dis-je doucement

- J'y peux rien, j'ai tout le temps peur que tu prenne conscience que je ne suis pas celui que tu veux ou que tu te rende compte qu'être en couple n'es pas pour toi. Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, c'est juste que...je pense que ça passera avec le temps. Me dit-il désolé

- A moins que tu ne fasse une connerie du genre me tromper ou pire tu n'as pas a avoir peur de me perdre, je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher. J'ai juste...besoin que tu comprenne que tes doutes m'ont déçu. Laisse-moi juste me ressaisir après ça. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il se fit plus triste

- Tu...tu veux que je partes ? Tu veux du temps pour réfléchir ? Me demanda-t-il et je sentais que ça lui coûtait de me dire ça

Je soufflais fortement avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Bien sûr que non idiot, je veux que tu reste. On va rejoindre Alice. Lui dis-je en passant à côté de lui

Il m'attrapa le poignet pour me retenir. Il y avait toujours une part de doute dans ses yeux mais plus pour la même raison. Il doutait de mon pardon à présent. Je lui en voulais ça c'est sûr mais je lui pardonnais, j'avais juste besoin qu'il me laisse un peu souffler.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait vu son regard mais c'est tout ce que je lui donnerais tout de suite. Ce n'était en aucun cas une vengeance, je devais juste digérer ce qu'il avait pensé de moi pendants quelques minutes.

Je lui prit la main pour sortir de ma chambre alors qu'il serra la mienne plus que nécessaire.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! La pizza est presque prête. Je vais mettre la table dans le salon. Me dit Alice les cheveux mouillé avec un short bleu et un tee-shirt blanc

- Je vais t'aider, Edward tu peux te mettre à l'aise si tu veux, tu sera plus confortable. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main

- Ok, je fais vite. Me dit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main avant de disparaître

Je soupirais un bon coup avant de prendre des verres.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Alice qui avait remarqué la tension entre nous

- Edward a rencontré Jake aujourd'hui et il lui a raconté certaines choses qui n'ont pas plût à Edward. Lui dis-je simplement

- Oh, il lâche pas l'affaire lui. Me dit Alice en déposant les assiettes sur la table

- Je dois avoir une petite discussion avec lui. J'ai toujours pris des pincettes avec Jake parce que je m'en voulais de lui avoir fais du mal mais là il exagère. Il s'est attaqué à mon couple et il a voulu semer le doute chez Edward et ça je ne l'accepte pas. S'il m'aimait vraiment comme il l'a dit il serait content de me voir heureuse. Dis-je triste

- J'espère qu'il comprendra une fois que tu lui aura parlé et dis lui les choses simplement ne tourne pas autour du pot. Me conseilla Alice

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je alors qu'Edward revint

Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris et un débardeur noir. Il était sexy comme ça d'autant plus qu'il dévoilait ses bras musclé et son torse superbement sculpté

Je me ressaisissait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, heureusement il n'avait pas remarqué que je l'avais bouffé du regard sinon il en aurait joué pour que je revienne vers lui.

Une fois la table prête, Alice mit le premier film « L'agence tout risque » et nous commencions à manger. J'étais assise entre Edward et Alice et cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de commenter les scènes du film nous faisant sourire Edward et moi. L'ambiance était un peu tendu entre nous malgré tout bien qu'aucun de nous ne l'aie vraiment voulu. Alice alla chercher la deuxième pizza vu qu'on avait rapidement mangé la première. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on était affamé.

Une fois qu'on eu fini de manger, Alice et Edward semblait captivé par le film bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Edward c'était pour l'action et Alice pour le sexy Bradley Cooper. Je décidais donc de débarrasser les vestiges de notre repas et de ramener quelques trucs à grignoter.

J'éteignis la lumière et ne laissais allumé qu'une lampe pour regarder le film. Je repris ensuite ma place et Edward me remercia quand je déposais devant lui une bière. Alice posa confortablement sa tête sur mes cuisses avant de demander si ça me dérangeait. Pour toute réponse, je posais ma main dans ses cheveux et lui caressais doucement. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi et le sentais tendu aussi. Sa cuisse touchait la mienne mais il n'osait rien faire de plus.

Au bout d'un moment où je le sentis gigoter pas mal, je pris son bras droit et le posais sur mes épaules. Il me regarda surpris avant de me sourire légèrement et d'embrasser ma tempe. Il se rapprocha de moi et raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules. Je posais ma main libre sur sa cuisse alors qu'il la recouvra de la sienne entrelaçant nos doigts. Dire que notre position était confortable serait mentir mais le sentir à mes côtés me faisait du bien. Même si je lui en voulais, je comprenais ses raisons mais surtout je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui et de son toucher.

Le premier film se termina et Alice se leva pour mettre le deuxième « Very Bad Trip ». Ce film était tordant et nous rigolions la plupart du temps. Alice n'avait de cesse de baver devant Bradley Cooper.

- Putain Bella, me dis pas qu'il est pas sexy quand même ! Regarde-moi ses yeux bleu et ce sourire charmeur, il est canon. Me dit Alice toute excité

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse j'avoue, moi j'ai un faible pour ses fossettes, je les trouve craquante. Répondis-je à Alice

- Il devrait faire plus de films, je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez souvent. Me dit Alice

- C'est vrai mais je pense que ça va pas tarder, il commence à avoir de plus en plus de succès surtout auprès de la gente féminine. Lui dis-je en riant

- J'ai hâte, je vais surveiller son actualité de très près. Me dit Alice

- Ca va ? Je vous gêne pas ? Nous demanda Edward visiblement contrarié

- Ca va très bien, pourquoi tu demande ça ? Lui demanda Alice

- Parce que vous êtes en train de baver sur cet acteur de pacotille alors que vous avez des copains. Lui répondit-il en me fixant néanmoins

- N'importe quoi, on est pas en train de baver on admire son jeu d'acteur. Lui dit Alice de mauvaise foie alors que je riais

- Alice...avoue-le, ce n'est pas son jeu d'acteur qui t'intéresse chez lui. Lui fis-je remarqué alors qu'elle me lança un regard noir

- Ok je le trouve craquant mais c'est tout, c'est pas comme si c'était dans mes projets de me le taper quand même ! En plus toi aussi tu bavais sur lui je te signale et en présence de ton copain en plus. C'est toi qui devrait avoir honte. Me dit-elle alors que je la regardais mauvaise

- Espèce de sale peste...tu m'as demandé mon avis et je te l'ai donné c'est tout et je ne bavais pas devant lui. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle se leva pour aller mettre le dernier film

Là c'était du sérieux pour Alice puisque c'était le film qu'elle voulait absolument voir. Et elle allait le regarder attentivement.

- Arrêtez de vous renvoyez la balle, vous avez toutes les deux bavé sur lui ni plus ni moins. Alice...Jazz sera heureux d'apprendre que tu fantasme sur un autre que lui. Et toi...je n'en parle même pas, on verra ça après. Me dit-il d'un regard si intense et ferme qu'il m'excita

Je n'avais qu'une envie, planter Alice là et le ramener dans ma chambre pour qu'il éteigne le brasier qu'il venait d'allumer. Alice marmonnais je ne sais quoi dans son coin en reprenant sa place sur mes cuisses alors qu'Edward avait toujours son regard rivé dans le mien. J'emprisonnais ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents pour m'empêcher de gémir devant Alice mais Edward me jeta un regard mauvais.

- Arrête de faire ça sinon je te jette sur mon épaule et je vais tellement m'acharner sur ton corps que tu ne sera plus en mesure de marcher correctement demain. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que je me figeais

Il se redressa et ses yeux n'étaient plus que lave incandescente comme les miens devaient l'être d'ailleurs. J'avais tellement envie de lui que mon bas ventre se tordait douloureusement.

J'essayais de me ressaisir du mieux que je pouvais et reportais mon attention sur le film. Bien que j'avais le visage rivé sur l'écran, je ne voyais et n'entendais rien. Ce n'était qu'une succession d'image qui défilait pour moi. Le souffle chaud d'Edward trop près de moi se répercutait directement sur ma nuque me provoquant la chair de poule.

- Putain si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi là tout de suite. Je suis tellement dur que ça me fait mal. Murmura Edward la voix rauque dans mon oreille

Je me figeais suite à ses mots et sentis un désir puissant prendre possession de mon corps. Pourquoi me torturait-il alors qu'Alice est juste là ? On ne pouvait pas la laisser ici seule, elle m'en voudrait à mort et je la comprendrais.

Edward respirait bruyamment à mon oreille avant que je ne sente quelque chose de chaud et humide sur mon lobe. Il était en train de lécher mon oreille sans gêne alors qu'Alice était sur mes genoux. J'aurai voulu le repousser ou en tout cas être assez forte pour le faire mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais moi aussi terriblement envie de lui mais nous devions attendre et prendre notre mal en patience.

- Bébé...je vais pas tenir...j'ai besoin que tu me touche. Me dit-il désespère

Je tournais légèrement mon visage vers lui et retins un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le regard qu'il portait sur moi. Dire qu'il était excité était un euphémisme, il avait l'air d'un prédateur affamé prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

Je reportais immédiatement mon attention sur l'écran quand Alice bougea légèrement pour mieux se positionner

- Putain arrête, on peut rien faire maintenant. Lui soufflais-je avec difficulté

- Si tu ne fais rien...je vais devoir m'occuper moi-même de mon érection. Me dit-il le souffle court

- T'es pas possible Edward, tu vois bien que je peux...

Mais je n'avais pas encore finis ma phrase qu'Edward prit ma main dans la sienne avant de la déposer sur son érection monstre. Il siffla entre ses dents au contact de ma paume sur sa bosse. Dire que j'étais étonné de son audace serait mentir mais...ça m'excitait aussi plus que de mesure. Le voir perdre pied comme ça et me supplier presque de lui faire du bien était jouissif. Ce qui me bloquait était Alice sur mes genoux, je ne savais pas si elle avait une idée de ce qu'on trafiquait mais en tout cas si c'était le cas, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

Se rendant compte que je n'étais pas prête à bouger, Edward appuya sur ma main pour raffermir ma prise et frotta cette dernière le long de sa queue dure comme la pierre. Il était dans cet état alors qu'on avait rien fait de particulier à part des regards. C'était plaisant de savoir que j'avais un tel pouvoir sur lui mais lui aussi en avait sur moi indéniablement. Je remerciais le ciel de nous épargner,nous les femmes, la gêne de montrer à tous notre excitation. On morfle déjà assez avec nos règles, la grossesse et l'accouchement, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire quand même.

Edward avait renversé sa tête sur le dos du fauteuil les yeux fermé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La faible lumière venant de l'écran plat se reflétait sur son visage en plein extase. Il était torride comme ça, il me donnait envie de l'enjamber et de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je remplacerais volontiers ma main et frotterais mon sexe contre le sien à la place. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous fassions ça juste sous les yeux d'Alice. Nous qui leur avions reproché leur comportement au cinéma on était 100 fois pire. Branler Edward devant ma petite sœur...faut le faire quand même. Je n'imagine même pas quoi faire si elle se retournait et nous attrapait sur le fait.

Edward serrait l'accoudoir du canapé d'une main alors que l'autre était toujours sur la mienne la guidant. Quand à moi je sentais très distinctement un fluide chaud s'écouler de mon intimité signe d'une excitation au delà du possible. Il allait me le payer de me mettre dans une situation comme celle-là. J'avais juste envie de faufiler ma main dans mon shorty et de laisser mes doigts atténuer ce brasier qui allait finir pas me faire exploser. Mais merci Edward j'étais de plus en plus excité sans l'ombre d'une solution pour me soulager alors que lui se faisait faire une petite gâterie. Oh oui tu vas le regretter !

Je gardais les yeux rivés sur Alice et guettais le moindre signe qui me montrerait qu'elle allait bouger. Les mouvements d'Edward se faisaient de plus en plus rapide sans être exagéré pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alice. Je sentis Edward desserrer sa prise sur ma main signe qu'il y était presque mais j'étais loin de la vérité. Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais toujours la main sur la queue d'Edward mais cette fois-ci à même la peau. Cet espèce de traître venait de faire rentrer ma main dans son boxer et me faisait caresser son sexe brûlant.

Je me tournais rapidement vers lui jetant le regard le plus noir que je pouvais mais il ne me regardait pas, bien trop perdu dans son plaisir. Je soufflais d'agacement et surtout de nervosité. On ne pouvait pas nier que cette situation était excitante mais elle était aussi inconfortable et gênante si Alice levait ne serais-ce que le visage vers moi.

Un son étouffé sorti de la bouche d'Edward et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que suite à ma frustration, j'avais empoigné plus fort la queue d'Edward et que mes vas et viens était plus rapide. Il avait l'air d'apprécier et surtout satisfait du rythme puisqu'il délaissa ma main pour me laisser continuer seule. Il plaça sa main sur le dossier du canapé juste derrière moi.

Je crois que je pourrais essorer mon shorty tellement il était trempé. Heureusement que j'avais mis un pantalon foncé sinon je serais mal. J'étais pressé d'en finir pour qu'Edward jouisse et que je puisse enfin respirer normalement.

Je sentais les veines de sa verge palpiter dans ma main et sa queue tressauter de temps en temps entre mes doigts. Edward donnait de temps à autre de léger coup de rein qui me stressait puisqu'il semblait totalement inconscient de la présence d'Alice. Le voir absorbé à ce point là par son plaisir était carrément hot à voir et le mot est faible. Ce mec m'excitait au delà du possible, même le voir prendre son pied me faisait mouiller. Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à en donner.

Edward se tendit d'un coup alors que je passais mon pouce sur son gland. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward gémit un peu plus fort et que je sentis un liquide gluant et chaud se répandre sur mes doigts et sur la queue d'Edward. Il venait d'éjaculer dans ma main. Il se détendit en soufflant paresseusement alors que j'avais toujours ma main dans son boxer. Pas que je n'avais pas envie de l'enlever mais avec ma main couverte du sperme d'Edward ce n'était pas évident, je ne voulais pas qu'on en mette partout aussi. Ca avait été déjà assez spéciale comme expérience, ne poussons pas.

Après une bonne minute, Edward se rendit compte de mon problème et se pencha sur la table pour attraper plusieurs serviettes en papiers. Il retira ma main doucement de son boxer et s'empressa de la nettoyer soigneusement.

Il garda les serviettes dans sa main et me regarda avec un mélange de satisfaction et légèrement gêné de s'être laissé aller.

- Je crois que je me suis emballé, désolé. Me dit-il avec une légère moue

- Non tu crois ? Lui demandais-je avec ironie

- Merci, t'as été parfaite. Je te promets de m'occuper de toi tout à l'heure. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin

- On verra ça. Lui répondis-je

- C'est déjà tout vu bébé. Me répondit-il sûre de lui

Ca c'est ce que tu crois...

- Je reviens, je vais aller...me nettoyer. Me dit-il en grimaçant

- Vas-y, pas de problème, prend ton temps. Lui dis-je alors qu'Alice

Il se leva et emporta avec lui les serviettes en papier, preuve du crime !

Je m'étonnais qu'Alice soit aussi calme et m'inquiétais de ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre ou imaginer.

Je me penchais légèrement vers l'avant pour voir son visage et eu la surprise de la voir les yeux fermé. Je m'approchais un peu plus et entendis un léger ronflement, elle dormait.

Dieu merci elle dormait, pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'on l'avait traumatisé et qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Il était pas loin de 1h du matin, pas étonnant qu'elle dorme.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard en ayant changer de pantalon. Il s'asseya doucement près de moi puis caressa ma joue tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en me donnant un léger baiser

Il s'éloigna un peu avant de me regarder dans les yeux et d'effleurer mes lèvres avec son pouce

- A chaque fois que je te regarde...je me demande comment j'ai fais pour vivre aussi longtemps sans toi. Murmura-t-il ému alors qu'il me donna un autre baiser puis un autre pour enfin picorer mes lèvres

- Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui répondis-je doucement

- Oui...tu es là...avec moi et j'espère pour très longtemps. Me dit-il avec un voile de tristesse

- Je le serais. Lui répondis-je essayant de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais même si on ne savait pas ce que pouvais nous apporter l'avenir

- Mmm Jazz...descend plus bas s'il te plait. Marmonna Alice nous sortant de ce moment

- Je crois qu'il est temps de la ramener au lit. Me dit Edward moqueur

- Encore...je veux ta langue sur...

- Maintenant ! Dis-je rapidement dégouté alors qu'Edward riait doucement

- Tu veux que je la prenne ? Me demanda gentiment Edward

- Je veux bien. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il se leva pour prendre Alice dans ses bras

Mais inconsciemment, Alice s'accrocha à mes cuisses plus fermement empêchant Edward de la porter. Il lui était donc impossible de la prendre sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Ok...je crois que je vais devoir la porter. Dis-je

- Tu n'y arrivera pas bébé, tu va te faire mal. Me dit Edward pas d'accord

- Mais non, je ne suis pas en sucre et je l'ai déjà fait auparavant. Lui dis-je passant une main derrière la nuque d'Alice et l'autre sous ses genoux

Je me mis au bord du canapé avant de me lever avec difficulté j'avoue. J'avais des crampes à cause d'Alice.

- Passe devant et ouvre le lit pour que je la dépose. Dis-je à Edward alors qu'il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre d'Alice

Je le suivis de près et déposais doucement Alice alors qu'elle se mit immédiatement à l'aise en gémissant je ne sais quoi et franchement je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je la couvris et lui embrassais le front avant de quitter sa chambre avec Edward.

- Tu as tout à fait les gestes d'une mère avec Alice, c'est troublant à voir. Me dit Edward en me regardant

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Ce qui peut paraître étrange pour certaine personne, moi je le trouve normal. C'est la relation qu'on a toujours eu mais sans vraiment le vouloir, ça c'est fait comme ça. Lui répondis-je en débarrassant la table du salon

- Ce n'est pas une critique, juste une constatation. Se justifia Edward

- Je sais, j'ai probablement un rôle qui n'est pas le mien mais j'assume. Je crois que...inconsciemment ou consciemment je n'en sais rien, je lui donne ce que moi j'aimerai avoir. Comme si je me disais que c'était assez qu'une souffre du manque d'amour maternelle alors pour Alice je comble ce manque. Lui dis-je

- Tu comble ce manque chez Alice mais qui le comble chez toi ? Me demanda Edward avec une pointe de tristesse

- Je crois qu'en fin de compte, je n'en ai pas besoin tant que ça, j'ai assez d'amour autour de moi pour m'en passer. Lui dis-je distraitement

- Tout l'amour que tu peux recevoir, ne peut remplacer l'amour d'une mère. Cet amour maternelle est unique et pareille à aucune autre. Me répondit Edward

- Ben faut croire que je ne le sais pas puisque je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté moi-même. Comme on dit ce qu'on ne connaît pas ne nous manque pas. Lui dis-je tristement alors qu'il franchissa les centimètres entre nous pour me serrer fort dans ses bras accueillant et réconfortant

Je nichais mon nez dans son cou et inspirais profondément son odeur que j'aimais tant.

- Tu es tellement unique et forte, tu as toujours compté que sur toi même jusqu'à présent. Je voudrai être la personne qui prend soin de toi à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu te repose sur moi. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille en raffermissant sa prise autour de mon corps

- Tu l'es déjà mon cœur et ce depuis longtemps. Lui dis-je honnêtement alors qu'il embrassa mon crâne en nous balançant légèrement

On resta comme ça un moment avant que je ne soupire

- On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Dis-je en me séparant de lui

- Oui, je t'aide à ranger et on y va. Me dit Edward s'apprêtant à retourner au salon

- Non, va te coucher je vais finir, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je

- On ira plus vite à deux. Me répondit-il

- S'il te plait vas-y. Lui dis-je alors qu'il soupira

- Ok mais si tu prend plus de 15 minutes je viens te chercher. N'oublie pas que je dois m'occuper de toi. Me dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin à en faire rougir toute une classe de lycéenne

- Je ne serais pas longue...promis. Lui dis-je

- Dépêche-toi. Me dit-il en quittant à regret la cuisine

Je me ressaisissais et finissait de débarrasser la table avant de rincer la vaisselle et la mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Une fois la cuisine propre, je rejoignis ma chambre.

Edward était couché face à la porte et guettais mon arrivée. Un sourire éblouissant apparu sur ses lèvres appétissante quand il me vit. Je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi alors qu'Edward rabattit la couette pour moi.

- Je vais me brosser les dents, je reviens. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Je pris le plus de temps possible pour le faire languir, ça lui apprendra à m'exciter comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure.

Une fois prête, je rejoignis Edward qui s'impatientait visiblement. Il se rapprocha de moi une fois que je fus dans le lit. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me mordillais avec ses dents. Ses mains s'aventurèrent doucement sous mon débardeur, sa main douce sur ma peau provoqua chez moi la chair de poule.

- Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ton rendez-vous au conservatoire ? Lui demandais-je en mettant ma main sur la mienne pour qu'il s'arrête

Il me regarda mécontent et aussi étonné que je l'arrête en si bon chemin mais c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle à moi.

- Heu...c'est qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. Me dit-il rapidement voulant continuer

- Tu n'as pas rencontré tes collègues ou encore des élèves ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'impatientait

- Non je les rencontrerais lundi et je n'ai pas rencontré mes élèves. Me dit-il

- Ok et qu'en est-il du fameux contrat ? Lui demandais-je

- Bébé...on peut en parler plus tard non ? J'ai envie de faire autre chose là tout de suite. Me dit-il dégouté

- Non c'est important, je veux savoir ce qui se passe pour toi. Répliquais-je le plus sérieusement possible alors que je le sentais désespérée

- D'accord, j'ai ramené le contrat chez moi pour pouvoir l'étudier plus en détail. Je suis sensé l'avoir signé pour lundi et le ramener. Je rencontrerais mes collègues et je ne commencerais que la semaine prochaine. Voilà tu sais tout. Me dit-il

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu n'as toujours pas décidé d'en parler à tes parents ? Lui demandais-je

- Non mais je sais quand je pourrais leur en parler. Ils ont accepté de venir diner à la maison. Ma mère était ravie. Je leur ai dis que toi et moi on fixerait une date et que je les appellerai. Alors j'attends ton feu vert. Me dit-il en souriant

- C'est génial ça, tu fais ça dans le courant de la semaine et c'est bon pour moi. Lui répondis-je

- J'avais pensé à ce week-end plutôt. Me dit-il hésitant

- Oh mais...c'est que je ne serais pas là ce week-end, j'allais t'en parler justement. Lui dis-je désolé

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par je ne serais pas là ce week-end ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Hé bien disons que...je vais avec Alice à Staten Island pour rencontrer la famille de Carole. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que ça c'est décidé tout à l'heure. Et...ça me bouffe tellement cette histoire de famille que j'ai besoin de faire ça le plus rapidement possible pour me détendre. Il est prévu qu'on prenne le Ferry samedi matin et qu'on revienne dimanche. Je ne voulais y aller qu'un seul jour mais Alice et Carole ont insisté pour qu'on reste le week-end et voilà. Lui dis-je voyant que ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses

- Je...enfin c'est bien, tu sera libéré d'un poid après et je suis sûre que ça se passera bien, ils ne peuvent que t'aimer. Me dit-il simplement

- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça t'ennuie ? Lui demandais-je étonné alors que je pensais qu'il me soutiendrais

- Ca ne m'ennuie absolument pas ma puce, c'est juste que ça veut dire que tu ne sera pas là du week-end et tu me laissera seul. Je me suis habitué à passer tout mon temps libre avec toi c'est tout. Ca va me faire bizarre. Me dit-il

- Tu va me manquer aussi mais ça te donnera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Jazz ou encore Emmet. Tu pourra aussi aller voir tes parents. Ca passera vite je te le promets et on s'appellera de toute façon. Dis-toi que les retrouvailles seront torrides. Lui dis-je de façon suggestive

- Oh putain bébé tu me rend dingue, j'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus toute la soirée. Me dit-il en me faisant basculer sous lui

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Lui dis-je moqueuse

- Tu m'as rendu complètement accro à toi, je peux plus rester près de toi et avoir les idées clair. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je vais devoir me rassasier de ton corps au maximum avant que tu ne parte. Me dit-il le regard brûlant

- Je suis désolé mon chérie mais tu ne pourra pas. Lui dis-je faussement désolé

- Ah oui ? Je ne pense pas bébé, rien de ce que tu pourra dire me fera renoncer à ce que j'ai en tête là tout de suite. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin digne des stars de cinéma le traitre

- Et moi je te dis que rien de ce que tu as prévu ne pourra se faire mon cœur parce que c'est impossible. Lui dis-je assez sérieusement pour qu'il me croit

- Tu m'en veux encore c'est ça ! J'aurai dû le prévoir, tu n'aurais pas pu me pardonner aussi facilement. Me dit-il en retombant lourdement à mes côtés sur le matelas

Il avait l'air déprimé pour le coup !

- Idiot va ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça...c'est juste que je suis dans une période peu propice aux relation sexuelle. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui

Il me regarda d'abord surpris puis un élan de compréhension prit place dans ses prunelles émeraudes

- Tu veux dire que...tu as tes règles ? Me demanda-t-il étonné mais aussi soulagé et enfin découragé

- Eh oui, ça devait arriver. Lui dis-je moqueuse alors qu'il marmonnait je ne sais quoi

- Putain tu va me dire qu'on ne pourra rien faire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? Me demanda-t-il au bord du suicide

- J'en ai bien peur mon cœur. Lui répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je pleure ? C'est le cycle de la vie Edward et même avec toute la volonté du monde je ne pourrai pas changer ça alors arrête de faire la tête. Lui dis-je en attrapant une poignée de cheveux dans ma main

- Je ne fais pas la tête, je suis juste déçu qu'on ne puisse pas profiter de ce moment avant que tu ne parte. Me dit-il en soupirant

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui t'intéresse tout à coup ? Lui demandais-je

- Tu dis n'importe quoi bébé. Toutes les façons d'être auprès de toi me vont mais cette connexion qu'on a quand on fait l'amour dépasse tout et me font me sentir tellement bien. Je me sens tellement en phase avec toi, enfin entier. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ce qui m'intéresse chez toi alors ne redis jamais ça. Me dit-il sérieux

- Ok, je préfère ça ! Cela dit...rien ne nous empêche de faire certaine chose. Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille alors que le sentis doucement gémir

- Bébé...rien de ce que j'avais prévu pour toi ne peut se faire dans ces...circonstances alors...

- Oh mais moi je peux te faire plaisir. Lui répondis-je en enjambant son corps pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui

Il posa instinctivement ses mains sur mes cuisses et les caressa avec douceur par dessus mon pantacourt

- Mon amour...tu m'as déjà fais plaisir tout à l'heure et je voulais...

- Chhuuuuttt, ça n'a pas d'importance, laisse-moi faire. J'ai autant de plaisir en t'en donnant. Lui dis-je en mettant mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et fit passer sa langue sur mon doigt avant de l'attraper dans sa bouche et de le sucer délicatement. Je fermais mes yeux et soupirais d'aise jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il me faisait perdre pied et que j'étais sur le point d'en oublier mon objectif premier.

Je lui retirais mon doigt de la bouche avant de me pencher et de le remplacer par mes lèvres. Edward me prit au dépourvu en m'embrassant fougueusement alors qu'il glissa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me maintenir la tête et l'autre à l'intérieur de mon pantacourt. Je le laissais faire un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse ressentir et que je m'écarte. Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je retirais sa main de mes fesses le faisant grogner et l'autre derrière ma nuque que j'emprisonnais dans les miennes.

- Pour qu'on soit à égalité...j'aimerai que tu garde tes mains pour toi. Murmurais-je à son oreille alors que je le sentis se figer

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu

- J'ai dis que...à aucun moment tu n'as le droit de me toucher. Je trouve que c'est pas chère payer alors que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de moi. Lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil

Je voyais bien que ça le torturait et c'était là tout le but de la manœuvre. Ca lui apprendra à me mettre dans des situations inconfortable.

- Tu peux pas me demander ça, j'en suis incapable. Me dit-il en essayant de me faire les yeux doux

- Et pourtant je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, tu me touche et...j'abandonne ce que je faisais pour dormir. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Tu es diabolique. Me dit-il en gémissant de mécontentement

- Mais non...tu va voir...tu va adorer. Lui dis-je en lui souriant

Je soufflais doucement dans son cou en descendant sur son torse. J'embrassais les parties visible dévoilé par son débardeur avant de descendre plus bas. Je le sentis respirer plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que je descendais vers la partie de son corps qui réclamait toute mon attention.

Je relevais son débardeur alternant coup de langue et baiser jusqu'à ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiner. Je me relevais en position assise et fis passais mes ongles le long de son torse virile le faisant jurer. Il ramena ses mains vers moi pour me toucher et un regard de ma part le fit changer d'avis. Il les coinça sous son oreiller en dessous de sa tête pour ne plus flancher. Je souriais intérieurement voyant qu'il n'en menait pas large comme moi quand nous étions dans le salon.

Je me déplaçais sur ses cuisses et fis glisser très lentement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer laissant apparaître son érection impressionnante. Edward avait les yeux fermer comme s'il était en souffrance le pauvre. Une fois débarrasser du surplus de vêtements, je revenais vers lui à quatre pattes alors qu'il jura de nouveau.

J'inclinais mon visage vers son érection tout en prenant soin de le regarder alors qu'il déglutissait. Je soufflais sur sa queue le faisant enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller et ramener ses coudes pliés vers son visage

- Putain tu es en train de me torturer bébé. Me dit-il difficilement

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Lui demandais-je

- NON, continue s'il te plait, je...juste touche moi bébé, j'ai besoin de te sentir mon amour, touche-moi. Me dit-il avec désir

Je me penchais alors de nouveau sur lui et passais ma langue sur toute sa longueur le faisant grogner de plaisir. Je répétais le geste avant de passer ma langue sur son gland et de sentir quelque chose sur ma tête. Je relevais cette dernière et vit la main de mon cher et tendre, j'arrêtais ce que je faisais alors qu'il retira vite sa main avec une petite moue d'excuse qui m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas autant excité que lui.

Je reprenais où je m'étais arrêté avant d'englober son gland entre mes lèvres et faire glisser progressivement sa queue dans ma bouche. Très lentement je le sentis investir ma bouche en relevant les reins vers moi me faisant sourire intérieurement. Il n'enfreignait aucune règle alors je ne disais rien. Je fis un mouvement lent de va et viens avec ma bouche avant d'y aller de plus en plus vite. La respiration d'Edward était saccadé et je sentais qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Le fait qu'il se débarrasse de son débardeur me le prouva.

Tout en continuant mes va et viens, je passais mes mains sur ses abdos en grattant mes ongles tout le long. Je le sentis tressaillir dans ma bouche signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance. Je l'enfonçais quelques fois jusqu'à ma gorge le faisant gémir assez fort. Quand je sentis que le moment venait, j'abandonnais tout mouvement et essuyais ma bouche le laissant frustré comme pas possible. Je crois que s'il n'était pas aussi fière il en aurait pleurer.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il prudemment

- Rien pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je innocemment

- Bellaaaaaaaaa. Se plaignait-il

- Pas de panique ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil avant de me remettre au boulot

Je mis du cœur à l'ouvrage et l'emmenais toujours de plus en plus loin dans ma gorge jusqu'à l'emmener aux portes du plaisir. Mais là encore une fois je le laissais en plan le rendant un poil mécontent.

- Putain Bella, tu peux pas me faire ça, m'amener au septième ciel et me laisser sur le pas de la porte. Tu veux me faire crever ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il la mâchoire serré

- Tu ressens quoi là maintenant ? Lui demandais-je

- Quoi ? Bella s'il te plait finissons-en ou laisse-moi me finir seul. Me dit-il en retirant sa main de derrière lui pour empoigner son sexe au bord de l'implosion

Je rattrapais sa main au vol avant qu'il n'arrive à toucher son sexe et me penchais sur lui. Mon souffle se répercutais sur ses lèvres ce qui le rendit encore plus fou. Il chercha même à faire rencontrer nos hanches pour pouvoir avoir une friction entre lui et moi ce que bien sûr je ne lui laissais pas.

- Bella bon Dieu tu essaye de me tuer ? C'est ma mort que tu veux ? Parce que tu réussis à merveille. Me dit-il furieux alors qu'il fixait mes lèvres à porté des siennes

- Répond à ma question ! Tu ressens quoi maintenant. Lui demandais-je

- J'ai juste envie que tu me suce encore pour que je puisse jouir ou que tu fasse n'importe quoi d'autre pour me soulager parce que c'est douloureux. Bella s'il te plait je suis plus que frustré là et je n'en peux plus. Me dit-il sur un ton désespérée

- Parfait ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Lui dis-je satisfaite

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait !

- Ben tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais dans le salon tout à l'heure j'étais aussi excité que toi et moi j'ai dû rester sur ma faim alors que toi non. J'étais frustré comme jamais alors que monsieur a prit son pied. Je voulais que tu ressente ce que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure et j'ai réussis apparemment. Lui dis-je

- Putain ! Je...je savais pas bébé, je suis désolé. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là j'ai pas assuré et j'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je crois que tu t'es bien vengé là. Me dit-il pas fâché

- Et j'ai autre chose à t'avouer tant qu'on y est. Lui dis-je en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres entrouverte

Trop tentant !

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il déboussolé par ma proximité

- J'ai comme qui dirait...exagéré sur une chose. Lui dis-je en souriant

Il ne répondait pas attendant que je reprenne

- Eh bien...je n'ai absolument pas mes règles, du moins pas pour l'instant parce que ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant et...

Je n'eue pas le temps de terminer qu'Edward me fit basculer pour se retrouver sur moi et m'arracher sans aucune douceur mon pantacourt

- Putain ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je haletante

- Je rattrape le temps perdu, tu as assez joué avec moi. Me dit-il les yeux noir de désir et un certain côté dominant que je ne lui connaissait pas

Il me retira rapidement mon shorty me laissant offerte. Il passa ses doigts le long de ma fente trempé me faisant gémir. Et sans que j'y sois préparé, il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein sec en moi me coupant littéralement le souffle.

- Putain Edward ! Dis-je surprise mais aussi terriblement excité par autant de fougue et de bestialité

- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec moi...c'est toi qui m'a mis dans cet état et tu vas assumer maintenant. Me dit-il la voix rauque

Il commença à bouger en moi sans aucune douceur. Il me donnait de rapide et brusque coup de rein au point où je dû me retenir à la tête de lit. Il me ravageait littéralement assoiffé de sexe comme s'il en avait été privé pendant un long moment. Sa peau claquait contre la mienne bruyamment alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Je devais avouer qu'au début j'avais eu peur qu'Edward ne se permette pas d'être aussi sauvage ou fougueux par rapport à nos expériences précédentes et ce qu'elles représentaient. Faire l'amour avec Edward c'était l'extase mais j'aimais aussi quand c'était brutal et sans barrières. C'était tout simplement jouissif de le voir comme ça.

Il délaissa mes jambes et se laissa tomber sur moi pour au dernier moment prendre appui sur ses mains. Ses coups de butoir se firent plus profond mais toujours aussi brutal. Son regard était rivés dans le mien comme pour jauger de ma réaction. Je savais qu'il se demandait si c'était ok pour moi de le faire de cette manière et tout ce que je pu faire, c'est d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille lui donnant un meilleur angle de pénétration.

- Tu aime ça bébé ? Tu aime quand je te fais l'amour sauvagement ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix profondément sexy

- Dis le mot Edward...j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Lui soufflais-je en passant une main derrière sa nuque

Il savait ce que je voulais entendre mais je le voyais hésiter, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais cette requête venait de moi et il savait que rien ne changerait l'intensité de notre amour.

- Je t'en prie dis-le...je veux que tu dises ces mots pour moi...j'en ai besoin pour jouir. Le bousculais-je

- Tu aime quand je te baise Bella ? Dis-moi que tu aime. Me dit-il avec une pointe d'appréhension

- Putain oui, j'aime quand tu me baise Edward, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi. Te voir aussi fougueux et brutal m'excite. Soufflais-je en feu

- Demande-le moi bébé. Je veux entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Me pressa-t-il

- Baise moi ! Baise moi fort … Lui demandais-je haletante alors que son regard sur moi s'intensifia et qu'une certaine folie prit possession de ses prunelles

Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me rapprocher un maximum de lui et les empoigna fermement me faisant gémir de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Je le sentis buter au plus profond de moi me rapprochant d'un orgasme imminent

- Dis que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Me dit-il autoritaire

Et je savais parfaitement que ça venait de sa conversation avec Jake.

- Je suis à toi mon amour. Mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent, je suis tout à toi. Lui dis-je avec amour alors que je le sentis trembler et qu'il ferma les yeux

Le voir comme ça perdu dans son plaisir me fit perdre pieds et je me resserrais fort sur sa queue au moment où je le sentis venir en plusieurs giclée en moi.

Il s'affala sur moi haletant et en sueur tout comme moi. Nous restions un moment comme ça sans bouger, lui toujours en moi. Quand la fatigue nous rattrapa et qu'on commençait à se sentir inconfortable, Edward se retira de moi nous faisant gémir de mécontentement. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à la salle de bain. Il me posa sur le bord de la baignoire et alla ouvrir l'eau. Je m'apprêtais à enlever mon débardeur quand il revint vers moi et mit ses mains pour le faire lui même. Je le laissais faire tout en le regardant. Il s'approcha de moi et passa ses mains dans mon dos pour enlever mon soutien gorge. Une fois fait, il posa ses lèvres d'abord brièvement sur les miennes tout en gardant les yeux ouvert pour enfin glisser sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrasser avec passion.

Quand la buée s'échappa de la douche, je me levais pour qu'on aille se laver.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle. Me dit-il le regard noir de désir en regardant mes cuisses

En effet comme la première fois, le sperme d'Edward coulait entre mes jambes. Il tendit la main vers moi pour m'amener à la douche. On se doucha mutuellement en s'embrassant par moment et Edward ne cessa de me demander si quelque chose m'avait choqué dans notre rapport. J'avais beau lui dire que non mais je voyais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas.

Après avoir enfilé un shorty et un débardeur, je me glissais dans le lit attendant qu'Edward me rejoigne ce qui ne tarda pas.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour encore me poser la question qu'il m'avait posé pendant les 10 dernières minutes avant que je ne le fasse taire.

- Ecoute, j'ai adoré ce que tu m'as fait ok ? A aucun moment je ne me suis plainte et tu me connais assez pour savoir que quand quelque chose ne me plait pas je ne me gêne pas pour le dire. En plus c'est moi qui en ai rajouté une couche non ? Preuve que ça m'aillait très bien. J'adore quand nous faisons l'amour mon cœur mais j'adore tout autant quand il y a un peu de piment et que tu te montre un amant fougueux et passionné. Alors arrête parce que je compte bien recommencer et même plus. Je sais que...tu crois que tu m'as manqué de respect comme avec les autres mais ...c'est différent entre nous, on s'aime et il n'y a aucun tabou en amour. Rien n'est sale quand on s'aime, c'était parfait crois-moi. Lui dis-je sérieusement

- Ok je te crois, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Me dit-il se détendant vraiment cette fois-ci

- Je préfère ça...et tant qu'on y est...si tu as des fantasmes ou autre, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Lui dis-je innocemment avant de me tourner pour lui donner le dos

Je l'entendis jurer alors que je souriais. Il se colla fermement à moi et passa un bras possessif autour de ma taille et l'autre sous ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent automatiquement et plus collé serré y avait pas.

- Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles maintenant si tu as envie de dormir mon amour parce que sinon tu signes pour passer une nuit blanche. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

- Ok mais garde ça dans un coin de ta tête mon cœur. Lui répondis-je en embrassant sa main qui se trouvait sous ma nuque

Il se releva légèrement et inclina son visage sur moi. Je tournais le mien pour voir ce qu'il faisait et là il m'embrassa en pénétrant directement sa langue dans ma bouche. Son baiser me donna des frissons dans tout le corps et réveilla en moi de nouveau un intense désir. Je le repoussais malgré moi pour pouvoir respirer.

- C'est à toi de faire gaffe maintenant sinon je ne vais pas te lâcher de la nuit. Lui dis-je en essayant de respirer correctement

- Mais moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Murmura-t-il en caressant ma mâchoire avec son nez

- Parfait alors ! J'expliquerai à Esmée que ma mine effroyable est dû aux assauts répété de son fils pendant la nuit. Lui répondis-je

- Tu peux ma chérie, Esmée est tellement contente de te savoir en couple avec moi qu'elle serait prête à te demander des détails. Me dit-il moqueur

Je grimaçais ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise ça.

- Ok Casanova, au dodo maintenant sinon je vais être d'une humeur massacrante demain. Lui dis-je en soupirant

- Petite joueuse. Me dit-il en riant alors que je le levais les yeux au ciel

- Il était pas question de toi et du canapé du salon à un moment donné ? Lui demandais-je mine de rien alors qu'il se figea

- On en est qu'au début de notre relation et tu en es déjà à me menacer de me mettre hors de ton lit...c'est du jolie. Me dit-il amusée

- Ce sont souvent les grands classiques qui marche le mieux. Lui dis-je

- Mouai, moi j'apelle ça des menaces. Me dit-il alors que je riais

- Appel ça comme tu veux, bonne nuit mon cœur. Lui dis-je

- Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser ses lèvres dessus

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il resserra ses bras autour de moi

J'étais dans un sommeil paisible, je me sentais légère et apaisé avant qu'un son vraiment agaçant me fit revenir. J'essayais de l'ignorer mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. J'ouvris donc les yeux et vis qu'il faisait nuit noire, aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais je voyais la lumière de mon portable allumé. Je tendais le bras lentement pour l'attraper sans réveiller Edward et vis que j'avais 12 appels manqué d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

La personne en question rappela et je décrochais rapidement

- _Bella ? Seigneur je suis contente que tu réponde enfin._ Entendis-je une femme dire à l'autre bout

- Mmm c'est qui ? Demandais-je à moitié dans le coltard

- _Beth...Bethy de la boite. _Me dit-elle

Beth était une des danseuses de la boite avec qui j'avais travaillé. C'était une des plus anciennes.

- Oh oui Beth bien sûr et que veux-tu à...3h30 du mat ? T'es folle ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller Edward qui était toujours torse collé contre mon dos

- _Je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne t'appellerai pas si c'était pas important mais là...c'est Vince. _Me dit-elle alors que je commençais à flipper de suite

- Attends 2 secondes. Lui dis-je

J'essayais de me dégager du mieux que je pouvais des bras d'Edward puis allais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'es-ce qui'il y a Beth ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je affolé

- _Oui...enfin non rien de grave. Il y a eu une dispute qui a mal tourné et ...Vince est blessé. Il a une coupure sur le front, la lèvre fendue et l'arcade sourcilière qui pisse le sang à cause de la chaleur de la boite je crois. On a bien essayé de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il n'y a rien à faire, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau et nous a tous envoyé chier. J'aurai préféré éviter de te mêler à ça mais on s'inquiète pour lui et..._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu as bien fait Beth, le temps d'enfiler quelque chose et je viens. Lui dis-je

- _T'es super Bella, je savais que Vince pouvait compter sur toi. _Me dit-elle soulagé

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, à tout de suite. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je me regardais dans le miroir et c'était pas fameux. J'étais bien trop dans le brouillard pour conduire ma moto alors j'appelais un taxi. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller et enfilais un jean et un pull longue manche rouge qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Je pris les premières chaussures que je vis devant moi, mon sac et ma veste en cuir. J'avais une trousse avec tout ce qui fallait comme équipements médical dans ce genre de cas et je la pris avec moi. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas faire ça et laisser Edward s'inquiéter pour moi s'il remarquais que je n'étais plus là.

Je le secouais légèrement pour le réveiller mais rien, j'essayais un peu plus fort récoltant un gémissement avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je n'étais plus contre lui et qu'il se retourne vers moi. Seul la faible lumière du couloir éclairait la chambre.

Il frotta ses yeux et fronça les sourcils quand il me vit habiller.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais habillé ? Où es-ce que tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il anxieux

- Vince a eu des problèmes à la boite et il a besoin de soin, je dois aller voir son état. Lui dis-je désolé

- Il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital ? Me demanda Edward

- Il ne veut rien savoir alors on m'a appelé pour y aller. Lui répondis-je alors qu'il soupira

- Ok, je viens avec toi. Me dit-il en s'asseyant

- Non non non, tu ne va nulle part. Tu reste sagement ici et tu attend que je revienne. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Tu ne pourra rien faire de plus en venant avec moi alors vaut mieux que tu reste ici pour finir ta nuit. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son torse

- Et tu crois que je vais dormir tranquillement alors que tu va prendre ta moto fatigué comme tu es ? Me demanda-t-il en colère

- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas prendre ma moto, j'ai appelé un taxi. S'il te plait mon cœur, rendors-toi, je te promets que je me dépêche. Garde le lit chaud en attendant que je revienne. Lui dis-je en souriant légérement

- Tu m'en demande beaucoup Bella. Me dit-il dégoûté

- Je sais mais fais-le pour moi s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue

- D'accord mais garde ton portable près de toi, si dans une heure tu n'es pas de retour je t'appel. Me dit-il sérieusement

- Pas de problème, si j'en ai pour plus longtemps je t'appel. Lui dis-je alors qu'il soupira

- J'aime pas te savoir seul à cette heure-ci dehors alors que je suis tranquillement en train de dormir. Me dit-il

- Je sais et j'apprécie tes efforts, Vince a besoin de moi et il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. Lui dis-je sachant qu'entre eux deux ce n'est pas la joie

- Bien, fais attention bébé. Me dit-il inquiet

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres alors que mon portable sonna

- Oui je descend tout de suite. Dis-je en décrochant au taximan

- Je dois y aller, mon taxi m'attend. Lui dis-je en me levant du lit

- Ok, je t'aime aussi. Me dit-il alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte

En fermant la porte derrière moi je le vis toujours assis sur le lit et voyait à quel point il n'appréciait pas de me laisser partir seul le pauvre et je le comprenais. Mais je me sentirais coupable de le sortir du lit à cette heure ci et surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Je sortis de l'appartement en silence et entrais dans le taxi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voiture à cette heure-ci et j'arrivais rapidement à la boite.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais la boite est pleine, j'ai ordre de ne plus laisser entrer personne. Me dit un gars que je ne connaissais absolument pas

- Je suis une amie de Vince et on m'a appelé pour venir régler une affaire alors je ne viens pas pour m'amuser. Lui dis-je calmement

- Que vous connaissiez le nom du patron ne change rien, si vous saviez le nombre de bobard que j'entends vous serez étonné de l'imagination des gens. Me dit-il moqueur

Il commençait doucement à me courir lui !

- Ecoutez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre alors appelez qui vous voulez mais je dois entrer. Lui dis-je perdant patience

- Moi je vais chercher quelqu'un et entre temps vous entrez, ça ne marche pas. Me dit-il fière de lui

- Mais où est Jay et qui a mit un incapable pareille à la porte ? Me demandais-je furieuse en sortant mon portable de mon sac

Je recomposais le dernier numéro qui m'avait appelé

- _Bella ? T'es où ? On t'attend !_ Me dit Beth rapidement

- Ben je suis à la porte et j'aimerai bien rentré mais votre chien de garde ne veut pas me laisser passer. Dis-je en regardant le dit chien de garde qui semblait amusé

Il pensait vraiment que je l'embobinais !

- Ok j'arrive tout de suite. Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée.

- Melvin putain t'es chiant ! Les gens qui faut laisser entrer tu ne les laisse pas mais tu fais bien l'inverse. C'est Bella, une très bonne amie à Vince et elle a travaillé des années ici. Elle est venu soigné ses blessures et on perd du temps à cause de tes conneries. Lui dit Beth avec sa tenue sexy de danseuse

Pour le coup le visage dudit Melvin se transforma en étonnement puis il ravala son sourire satisfait

- Oh ! Se contenta-t-il de dire

- Oui oh, allez viens Bella. Me dit Beth en me tendant la main

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, il y a tellement de...

- C'est pas grave, rappel toi juste de mon visage pour la prochaine fois. Lui dis-je avant de suivre Beth jusqu'au bureau de Vince qui se trouvait à l'étage le plus haut donnant une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la boite

Beth m'accompagna au bureau de Josh pour me raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé.

- Y avait cette fille qui draguait grave un mec sur la piste de danse et se frottait à lui, c'était à peine s'ils n'allaient pas baiser là aux yeux de tous. Puis un mec est venue et a commencé à faire scandale parce qu'apparemment il était le mec de cette fille. Ca a monté d'un cran et le type collé à la fille à mit un coup de poing au petit copain. D'habitude Vince laisse les agents de sécurité s'en charger mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est intervenu. Il a voulu foutre dehors le type qui avait frappé l'autre et s'en est suivit une grosse dispute, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais on dirait que c'était pas la joie entre eux. J'avais même l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient mais je ne sais pas...j'ai dû rêver. Et sans que personne ne s'y attendent, Vince s'est attaqué au type et ils se sont battu. Quand les agents de sécurité sont arrivé sur place, Vince avait déjà dégusté mais il avait aussi bien arrangé l'autre. Voilà, depuis il est enfermé dans son bureau et il ne veut voir personne. Me raconta-t-elle

- Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas, lui si calme d'habitude. Dis-je étonné

Il évitait toujours les bagarres et les confrontations dans sa boite préférant que ça se règle dehors. Et là il avait délibérément sauté sur le fauteur de trouble.

- J'espère qu'il va t'écouter parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de soin et en plus je crois qu'il a bu pour atténuer la douleur parce qu'il m'avait pas l'air très cohérent m'apprit Beth en arrivant devant le bureau

Je toquais vivement à la porte pour qu'il m'entende malgré la musique

- PUTAIN Y A PAS MOYEN QUE VOUS ME FOUTIEZ LA PAIX ? DEGAGEZ BORDEL SINON JE VOUS FAIS TOUS VIRER ! Entendis-je Vince crier de l'autre côté de la porte

Je regardais Beth étonné alors qu'elle me regardait désolé.

- C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Lui avouais-je

- Ouai je sais, on dit souvent que c'est ce qui sont d'une nature calme qui renferme le plus de colère en eux. En voilà la preuve. Me dit-elle tristement

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de l'affronter...enfin s'il daignait m'ouvrir bien sûr !

- VINCE C'EST BELLA OUVRE-MOI CETTE FICHUE PORTE AVANT QUE JE DEMANDE DE L'AIDE POUR L'ENFONCER. GROUIILE-TOI J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE A 3H DU MAT. Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende

- BELLA ? PUTAIN QU'ES-CE QUE TU FOUS LA BON DIEU ! JE VAIS MASSACRER CELUI QUI T'A APPELE. Gronda-t-il furieux alors que j'entendis un fracas immense venant du bureau

Je m'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau quand j'entendis de lourd pas venant de l'intérieur.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Beth avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi ! Je vais gérer à partir de maintenant, sois tranquille. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sembla soulagé de pouvoir filer

- Ok, bonne chance Bella. Me dit-elle avant de disparaître

Quelque secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Vince en sang et débraillé ! Il se tenait lourdement à la porte comme s'il était sur le point de tomber.

- Nom d'un chien espèce d'imbécile, pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je en le poussant légèrement pour pouvoir entrer puisqu'il me barrait le chemin

- Je suis pas...une mauviette, je vais pas aller chialer pour quelques gouttes de sang. Me dit-il difficilement

- Quelques gouttes de sang ? Putain regarde un peu ta chemise espèce d'âne. Lui dis-je sèche en désignant sa chemise bleu clair qui était presque totalement rouge

Il avait du sang séché sur le visage et le long de son cou. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir ces blessures avant de l'avoir nettoyé.

Je m'installais sur le canapé noire qui dominait la pièce et posais ma sacoche sur le sol.

- Ramène-toi ici ! Lui dis-je en sortant des compresses et de l'alcool pour désinfecter

- J'ai pas be...soin de …

- Me fais pas chier et ramène tes fesses ici Vince, je suis ici alors que je devrais être dans mon lit bien au chaud alors ne la ramène pas. Lui dis-je énervé

Il soupira et murmura un « fais chier » que je tentais d'ignorer. Il tangua jusque moi et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé à mes côtés.

Une fois le matériel nécessaire à côté de moi je regardais l'étendu de dégâts sur son visage. Je secouais la tête de mécontentement.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de te battre ? Tu engage des gens pour se charger de ça il me semble. Le réprimandais-je

- Celui-là...je voulais le foutre moi-même...dehors. Me dit-il alors que son haleine alcoolisé se répercuta sur mon visage

- Tu le connaissais ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'une certaine lueur apparu dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils

- Non et de toute façon c'est pas ton problème. Me dit-il durement alors que je fulminais

- Tu fais chier Vince ! L'engueulais-je alors qu'il ricana

- Désolé de ne pas être ton...parfait petit Edward. Bien sous tout rapport. Me nargua-t-il alors que je serrais les dents pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts sur sa tronche

Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait être exécrable quand il avait bu.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la bouteille d'alcool

- Évidemment...le contraire m'aurait étonné. Se moqua-t-il

- Ca en valait la peine au moins ? Tu t'es bien défoulé ? Tu t'es sentis mieux ? Lui demandais-je

- Putain oui...c'était jouissif. Il l'a mérité cet enfoiré, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Me dit-il le regard menaçant

Il semblait le connaître en effet mais je n'approfondit pas plus.

J'imbibais une compresse stérile d'alcool et entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies pour y voir plus clair. Sa lèvre fendue ne nécessitait pas de soins particulier à part désinfecter. Mais l'entaille sur son front et son arcade sourcilière nécessitait des points de sutures. Pas beaucoup mais ça devait être fait pour pouvoir cicatriser.

- Je vais devoir te faire des points, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? Tentais-je

- Non, tu le fais ou je reste comme ça. Me dit-il catégorique

Je soufflais agacé devant son entêtement et sa manière de me parler.

C'était la première fois depuis Josh que je soignais quelqu'un. Certes ce n'était pas grand chose mais quand même. Je me rendais compte à quel point ça me manquait à présent. Je ne tremblais pas et n'étais pas stressé. Tout allait très bien jusque là.

Mon portable sonna et je su qui c'était avant de répondre. Je répondis rapidement pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète

- _Bébé ? Tu en es où ? Tu rentre bientôt ?_ Me demanda Edward d'une voix bien réveillé

Je le soupçonnais de ne pas s'être recouché après mon départ et de m'attendre.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mon cœur, tout va bien. Dors, ne m'attend pas. Lui dis-je en vain

- _Ouai, ne tarde pas ok ?_ Me dit-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'embrasse. Lui dis-je

- _Moi aussi, fais vite. _Me dit-il avant que je ne raccrocher

- Il en a pas marre de te coller aux basques ? Il ne sait pas vivre sans toi comme un grand garçon ? Se plaignit Vince quand je raccrochais

- De un ce ne sont pas tes affaires, reste loin de ça. Et de deux, arrête d'être si mauvais sinon c'est ton visage qui va trinquer. Le menaçais-je alors qu'il semblait totalement indifférent

Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état, ça m'insupportai t. Si Josh n'était pas lui même dans un sale état, je l'aurai appelé pour qu'il vienne botter les fesses de son cousin.

- Ne bouge pas à partir de maintenant sinon tu va le regretter. Lui dis-je sévèrement

Je mis des gants et commençais à le soigner. J'étais la plus soigneuse possible pour que la cicatrice soit la plus petite possible et nette. Vince resta tranquille comme je lui avait demandé. Je terminais assez rapidement contente de moi. J'avais fais du bon boulot et on ne verrait presque rien une fois les fils enlevé. Je jetais toutes les compresses imbibé de sang et le matériel usé.

Je me rendis dans la petite salle de bain du bureau pour prendre de quoi nettoyer le reste de son visage et son cou.

Je passais un gand de toilette humide sur le sang séché plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Puis je m'occupais de son cou.

- Tu n'es pas blessé autre part ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il était étrangement silencieux

Il secoua la tête tout en me fixant étrangement

- Bon, tu ne peux pas rester avec cette chemise. Lui dis-je en commençant à la déboutonner

Le sang avait transpercer sa chemise et son torse était souillé par le sang également. Je lui retirais donc sa chemise et entreprit de passer le gand de toilette sur son torse vérifiant au passage s'il n'avait pas de coup ou ecchymose. Mais avant que je ne finisse de tout nettoyer, Vince entoura ma main droite avec son poignet. Je le regardais me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être lui avais-je fais mal. Mais son regard intense m'apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui se passait quand il leva sa main qui ne tenait pas la mienne vers ma joue qu'il caressa doucement.

- Tu es tellement belle. Souffla-t-il tellement bas que je cru rêver

Il lui prenait quoi là, l'alcool ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Ca le rend étrange et con. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce qu'il était là.

Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le réprimander pour son comportement, il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira vivement à lui. Il plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les miennes me laissant coite. J'étais comme figé par ce qui se passait. Ses lèvres exigeante torturait les miennes avec avidité.

Nous nous étions déjà embrassé avec Vince par le passé et aucun de ses baisers n'avaient ressemblé à CA ! De plus on y avait mit un terme et j'étais en couple maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et je ne le voulait pas. Mais ce qui me faisait peur par dessus tout c'était l'intensité de ce baiser. Bien que je ne répondais pas, il ne se décourageait pas pour autant et insistait, essayant de me faire passer une sorte de message ou je ne sais quoi. Il avait bu ok mais ses yeux le trahissaient, il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait.

Je l'avais déjà vu soûl mais jamais il n'avait eu un comportement pareille ! Il n'était pas doux mais brusque, je n'aimais pas du tout le Vince bien trop entreprenant avec ses lèvres possessives sur les miennes. Il allait trop loin là et l'alcool n'excusait pas tout, il savait que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et je le soupçonnais de s'en foutre royalement puisqu'il n'aimait pas Edward de toute façon. C'était peut-être ça le but, faire enrager Edward...

J'essayais de le repousser mais il s'accrochait davantage. Je n'avais aucune idée à l'heure qu'il est des conséquences que son comportement aurait sur notre amitié, mais il était certain que ça en aurait...

_**Voilà les filles il est exactement 4h57 et je suis crevé...j'espère que ça vous aura plût. J'attends vos impressions et vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre. Pas mal de choses se sont passé dans ce chapitre, à vous de me dire ceux que vous avez préféré. Donnez-moi l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer,bisou**_


End file.
